Desiderium Intimum
by Alma Frenz
Summary: Harry descobre algo que faz seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Ele pode rejeitar sua descoberta, ou ... aceitá-la.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Gobuss e Ariel Lindt

Título: Desiderium Intimum

Gênero: Romance / Drama / Dark / limão

par: Harry / Snape

Quantidade: 65 capítulos + Epílogo

Tradução: Alma Frenz

Atenção: profanidade, cenas eróticas, descrições de perversão, estupro.

Descrição: Harry descobre algo que faz seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Ele pode rejeitar sua descoberta, ou ... aceitá-la.

Link para a página do original: .?page_id=1

Nota: O volume sexto e sétimo não estão incluídos.

* * *

**1 Eu devo estar sonhando.**

Quando Harry Potter estudante do sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, acordou numa manhã chuvosa de outono, ele não sabia que o dia seguinte seria o pior dia de sua vida. Mas sua mente mágica sentiu que algo não estava certo. Algo estava no ar, ainda sentia o eco de presságios ruins em seu subconsciente, trazendo com ele a sensação desagradável de medo e ansiedade. Talvez por isso foi tão difícil para sair da cama. Sentia que se colocasse os pés para fora, os portões do inferno se abririam.

Mas ele fez isso. Ele se levantou, pronto para enfrentar o que viesse.

Ele não esperava, no entanto, que "o inferno" viresse tão rápido e inesperadamente.

Quando deixou o dormitório, tropeçou, soltou um grito selvagem e caiu sobre o tapete na sala comunal. Vários grifinórias viraram suas faces surpresas para olhá-lo. Gemendo e esfregando a mão machucada, levantou do chão, e os grifinórias, vendo que ele estava bem, voltaram a sua algazarra anterior.

"Ótimo, ótimo" - pensou Harry, encontrando os óculos quebrados no tapete. Vermelho de vergonha, ele afundou os óculos às pressas no nariz e estava prestes a desaparecer da vista divertida de seus colegas quando se lembrou que havia se esquecido de carregar os livros, tinha que retornar ao dormitório. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de se virar, ele avistou seus amigos, Ron e Hermione.

Ron tentou imprimir uma expressão muito séria no rosto, mas ele não estava se saindo muito bem.

- Você está bem, cara? - Ele perguntou, então, virou-se e riu. Harry cerrou os dentes. Bem, poderia esperar isso dele ...

- Ron, que comportamento é esse? Você não viu que Harry quase se quebrou! - Hermione olhou para Harry com preocupação. - Você não se machucou? Não teve nada sério? Que tal ir até Madame Pomfrey para ser examinado?

Harry gemeu intimamente.

- Não, Hermione, eu realmente não preciso.

- Bem ... tudo bem. - Hermione ainda não parecia convencida, mas, felizmente, deixou de inssistir. - Mas, Harry você ... - Apontou para seus óculos. – quebrou os óculos novamente? - Ela puxou sua varinha. - Oculus reparo... – a pronúncia do feitiço foi seguinda de um grito de espanto e um gemido de dor, quando Bichento pulou em suas costas e começou a subir. Um outro feitiço saiu da varinha e Harry sentiu algo perfurar a pele de sua face. Gritou surpreso quando algo fino e flexível começou a crescer em seu rosto.

- Opa! - Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão, e Ron teve um ataque histérico de riso, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quase sem sucesso.

- Desculpe, Harry - guinchou quando o menino abriu caminho através de alguns grinfinórias risonhos, até chegar ao espelho e ver-se com longos bigodes em suas bochechas. Ele fechou os olhos e repetiu como um mantra: "... Não entre em pânico, não se assuste ... expire, inspire. Estes são os seus amigos, eles só querem ajudar".

- Harry, eu acho que agora você realmente deve ir para a ala hospitalar - disse Hermione, envergonhada.

Harry só podia suspirar de desgosto.

Oh sim, as portas do inferno abriram-se diante dele, agora ele iria atravessá-las ...

* * *

Madame Pomfrey cerrou as mãos quando o viu. No entanto, vendo o rosto de desespero de Harry, tranquilizou-o, dizendo que ela o poderia curar de forma relativamente rápida, mas seria um processo doloroso.

E foi.

Depois de uma hora de tortura, tempo em que permaneceu deitado esperando que os bigodes diminuissem, imaginando que eles poderiam ser tão indolores para quebrar, e tão dolorosos de "puxar", Harry estava sonhado em voltar para cama e dormir o dia todo até esse pesadelo passar. Mas tinha que ir para as aulas. Quando conseguiu finalmente chegar a aula de adivinhação, ficou-lhe claro que, enquanto ele sofria tormentos inimagináveis, seus colegas estavam descansando e relaxando. Firenze o centauro, lhes deu hoje uma aula de relaxamento, onde ficavam descasando ao sol quente, que era uma ilusão conjurada pelo professor. Ficavam na grama, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e os grilos, e ainda poderiam usar esse tempo para um cochilo.

Harry cerrou os punhos, mas disse a si mesmo que este pesadelo chegara ao fim.

Ele estava errado.

Na Transfiguração, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry acabou por ser pior do que Ron. Em vez de transfigurar seu balão inflado em uma tartaruga, transformou-o em uma tartaruga voandora com uma cara estúpida. Além disso, ao tentar reverter o feitiço, a tartaruga fugiu e começou a voar pela sala de aula, derrubando tudo o que estava em seu caminho, até que a professora McGonagall interviu restaurando a ordem e tirando dez pontos da casa de Harry. Após essa aula, Harry ficou deprimido, Ron e Hermione tentaram confortá-lo, mas falharam. Ele começou a suspeitar seriamente que uma maldição pesava sobre ele.  
Além disso, estava terrivelmente faminto, porque perdeu o café da manhã enquanto estave na ala hospitalar. Portanto, saudou a chegada da hora do almoço com um alívio real. No entanto, ele foi para aproveitar muito bem, porque logo depois do almoço, ele teria duas horas de Poções com Snape, e isso era razão suficiente para acabar com o apetite do mais faminto dos grifinórias depois da aula.

Felizmente, já tinha se recuperado das aulas passadas.

Forçou-se a esquecer tudo o que aconteceu com ele hoje, porque um verdadeiro pesadelo estaria esperando por ele na aula de poções. Isto não significava que sempre fosse, mas agora pressentia algo ainda mais difícil. Sabia que teria de alguma forma, de passar por esta provação. Snape não poderia esecrá-lo! Ele decidiu verificar novamente seu material ali no almoço, no caso do professor resolver surpreendê-los com seus testes surpresa, como era de seu costume. Mas quando ele olhou dentro da bolsa, ficou verde de terror.

Esqueceu-se dos livros de Poções!

Ele saltou por cima do seu assento e caminhou em direção a saída.  
- Harry, o que ...? - Hermione gritou atrás dele, totalmente surpresa com o seu comportamento.  
- Mais tarde! - Gritou por cima do ombro e caminhou até o dormitório.

Quando, cansado e suado, chegou na passagem de acesso a sala comunal da Grifinória, ele encontrou a Mulher Gorda dormindo pacificamente em sua moldura. Foi quando se lembrou que aquele era o dia de mudança de senha e havia se esquecido de perguntar qual era a nova a Ron e Hermione.

"Merda!"

Com um gemido alto ele se virou e caminhou de volta para o Grande Salão.

Quando chegou quase sem fôlego à porta, a primeira voz que ele ouviu foi a de Draco Malfoy, zombando na mesa da Sonserina:

- O que é isso, Potter? Vendo onde Filch jogou o seu cérebro com uma etiqueta?

Os sonserinas cairam na gargalhada.

Harry fechou os olhos, suspirando, exasperado. Em sua mente surgia uma visão extremamente fascinante em que assassinava Malfoy com as próprias mãos. Mas agora ele não tinha tempo para isso! Ele teria de matá-lo mais tarde.

Ele correu para Rony e Hermione, e engasgou:

- Senha ... De hoje... Oh ... para entrar ...

- Senha? Quer saber a senha para a sala comunal? _Pomo de Ouro_ - Hermione respondeu. - Mas Harry, o que ...?

- Agora não! – virou-se e saiu correndo.

Superar muitos degraus uma segunda vez foi um grande desafio e quando finalmente chegou ao topo, ele tinha a sensação de que, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, havia perdido seus pulmões. Ofegante, disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, esperou um momento, até que ela parasse de reclamar e abrisse o acesso, correu para o dormitório. Os livros estavam na parte inferior do armário. Quando finalmente os pegou, percebeu que já havia passado a hora do almoço, e logo começaria a aula de poções. Colocou os livros na bolsa, amaldiçoando Snape, poções, escadas, Mulher Gorda, e seu ármário, em seguida, saiu para fora da sala comunal e começou a correr pelas escadas rumo às masmorras.

Mas não conseguiu chegar até o próximo andar, porque as escadas estavam se movendo em outra direção e parando num ponto do castelo a partir do qual não havia outro caminho de volta.

"Isso aos poucos deixa de ser divertido" - pensou, tentando não entrar em pânico. Aterrorizado pela ideia de que a aula de poções já devia ter iniciado, começou a correr pelos corredores, tentando encontrar alguma saida. Finalmente, achou uma passagem estreita, com escadas sinuosas que o levaram para uma parte do castelo totalmente desconhecido para ele.

À medida que perambulava pelos corredores, incapaz de encontrar a saída, sentiu cresecer dentro de si um temor pelo que o Mestre de Poções poderia fazer com ele. Sabia que Snape não admitia atrasos. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a xingar tudo o que ele não havia xingado antes.

Finalmente encontrou o caminho para as escadas, rezando que não acontecesse mais nada para atrapalhá-lo, então chegou à porta da classe do Mestre de Poções. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar a respiração irregular. Mordeu o lábio com nervosismo e tocou a maçaneta da porta, mas antes que ele abrisse, surgiu em sua mente um cenário muito pessimista do que poderia lhe acontecer caso ele abrisse aquela porta, teve a nítida sensação de que ao fazer aquilo estaria violando as portas do inferno.

"Vamos examinar os fatos ... o dia de hoje foi, de longe, um grande desastre. – pensou - Aulas perdidas com Snape pode até mesmo acabar pior do que o habitual. Talvez eu deva voltar para a Madame Pomfrey e tentar escapar da aula? Mas se eu não aparecer na aula de Snape, ele é bem capaz de me encontrar no mais escondido canto do castelo e me arrastar à força para a aula."  
Parecia que o grifinória não tinha escolha. Ele suspirou de novo e resolveu. Girou a maçaneta.

Como era de se prevê, foi uma má decisão.

No momento em que cruzou o limiar da entrada e se aproximou do grupo dele, ouviu a voz do Mestre de Poções:

- Ah, Sr. Potter, nos agraciou com sua presença. Como somos gratos. - Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo que a raiva misturada com medo começava a ferver nele, exalando nuvens densas de frustração, mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível. Ele sabia que era só o começo. Snape poderia se dar ao luxo de muito, muito mais... - O que foi tão importante para a nossa pequena celebridade para ter chegado atrasado a minha aula?

Harry pensou que era mais aceitável morrer do que admitir para Snape que ele havia esquecido os livros. Já estava formulando em sua mente alguma desculpa plausível, quando de repente Draco Malfoy com uma voz doce disse:

- Senhor, eu posso explicar por que o Potter chegou tarde. - Seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente. - Potter não poderia estar presente no momento, porque ele estava correndo pelo corredor do castelo a procura do próprio cérebro.

Os sonserinas cairam na gargalhada.

Harry ainda podia sobreviver as provocações tolas, mas no momento em que viu a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios finos do Mestre de Poções, ele sentiu a onda de fúria desenfreada crescer nele.

- Cale a boca! - Sussurrou ao lado de Malfoy, mal dominando os punhos trêmulos.

- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória por causa da sua expressão, Potter! - Os olhos de Snape estreitaram-se perigosamente. - E mais vinte pelo atraso! Agora sente-se se você não quer levar embora mais pontos da sua casa!

Harry ficou furioso diante do professor. Com dificuldade para controlar-se , arrastou-se até onde estavam seus amigos – para afastar-se o mais possível de Snape – jogando um olhar furioso para Malfoy, sentou-se pesadamente no banco e começou a tirar os livros da bolsa.

- Como estava lhes dizendo antes da interrupção do Sr. Potter – Snape fitou Harry – vocês irão aprender a fazer hoje uma poção extremamente difícil e rara chamada Desiderium Intimum. Alguém sabe o que é essa poção?

A mão de Hermione disparou.

Snape olhou para a classe , certificando-se que ninguém mais fosse capaz de lhe dar a resposta, em seguida, rosnou asperamente:

- Sim, senhorita Granger?

Hermione respirou fundo:

- A poção Desiderium Intimum, é conhecida como capaz de revelar os mais profundos desejos. Ela é muito antiga e, até recentemente, era proibida, é usada para saber os mais profundos desejos de uma pessoa. Quem bebe essa poção, deixa de perceber tudo e todos a sua volta e se torna um escravo de seu desejo. Ele não pode resistir a ela ... - Concluiu suspendendo a voz sugestivamente.

Snape ignorou a resposta dela, mas causou sensação entre os alunos.  
- O importante nesta poção é que ela produz, divulga, ou talvez melhor ... ativa os desejos mais profundos de uma pessoa. Às vezes, mesmo aqueles desejos de que essa pessoa não tem ideia - Snape terminou em um tom de voz obscura.

Pela classe passou um murmúrio de sussurros animados.

- Estes...- Snape acenou com a varinha – são os ingredientes e o procedimento necessários para a preparação. Vocês têm até o fim dos dois tempos da aula. Comecem o trabalho. - Snape voltou para seu lugar em sua mesa, em seguida, varreu a sala mais uma vez com o olhar antes de voltar-se para a correção dos ensaios. Harry teve a sensação desconfortável de que os olhos negros pousaram sobre ele um pouco mais. Sacudiu a impressão desagradável e olhou fixamente para a mesa suspirando com alívio.

Felizmente, Snape não iria testá-los hoje...

Ele se levantou e foi buscar ingredientes. Não gostou de sentir os olhos do professor pousando nele de tempos em tempos, como se estivesse planejando algo nada bom...

Harry nunca foi muito bom em Poções, e todo o pesadelo que já havia passado naquele dia não o deixava se concentrar na tarefa. Isso resultou que, no final da aula, sua poção em vez de estar na cor vermelho-sangue, estava na cor rosa-algodão-doce. O menino olhou ao redor da sala de aula, tentando ver como os outros se sairam e, com alívio, descobriu que quase ninguém conseguiu obter a cor desejada.  
- O tempo acabou! - A voz profunda de Snape rasgou o silêncio reinante na classe fezendo Harry sobressaltar-se na cadeira.

O professor levantou-se da sua mesa e, lentamente, começou a andar pela sala de aula, olhava a poção de um sonserina e acenava educadamente, olhava a de um grifinória e torcia um riso sarcástico soltando comentáros virulentos.

Harry congelou quando Snape parou em frente ao seu caldeirão, e depois ele ouviu aquele tom familiar e sarcástico de voz:

- Por favor, por favor ... O que temos aqui? - Snape se inclinou sobre seu caldeirão, e Harry, inconscientemente, prendeu a respiração. - Pelo que vejo, o Sr. Potter tem muito que se preocupar com seus desejos, sua poção chegou a ser a pior de todas aqui presentes. Ele conseguiu superar Longbottom, e esta é uma grande conquista. - O professor sorriu venenosamente, e da mesa da Sonserina chegou um riso, individual e divertido. - Talvez devêssemos ajudá-lo a descobrir seus desejos ...?

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se com horror.

O que é que isso quer dizer? Poderia Snape querer que ... ele queria ...?

Não, é impossível!

- Experimente a poção para nós, Sr. Potter, e verifique seu funcionamento. – As palavras de Snape confirmaram as piores suposições que penetraram na cabeça de Harry. Em um momento ele se sentiu quente de raiva e frio de terror. Ele olhou altivamente tentanto devolver-lhe o olhar obscuro, fitou os olhos brilhantes e maliciosos, prendeu a respiração, tentando não desviar de seus olhos, nem piscar.

Então é isso ... Snape estava planejando desde o começo!

Como ele o odiava!

Os sonserinas eram só alegria, enquanto os grifinórias cairam na indignação.

- Mas, senhor - começou Hermione - Não é permitido testar poções em estudantes!  
- Pedi sua opinião? - Rosnou Snape, olhando-a com desprezo. - Menos dez pontos por responder sem permissão.

"Eu não vou ser provocado" - pensou Harry, tentando a todo custo encontrar uma maneira de sair daquela situação. E então lhe veio à mente um pensamento muito reconfortante - "Felizmente, estraguei minha poção, posso no máximo perder meus cabelos..."

A sensação de vitória foi retratada em seu rosto em um sorriso fugaz, mas Snape já tinha percebido. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Mas, se a senhorita Granger está tão pronta para ajudar, então irá testar a poção dela, Potter.

Harry congelou. Ele sentiu um suor frio e calafrios correrem ao longo da espinha.

Ele olhou para Hermione suplicante, como se lhe pedisse que pelo menos uma vez houvesse errado a poção, mas quando o caldeirão chegou às mãos de Snape, Harry viu um vermelho-sangue. Hermione com uma expressão apologética em seu rosto, baixou os olhos e afundou-se no banco.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Não bebo isso - disse ele. Um pouco mais calmo do que o pretendido.

- Potter... - Disse Snape suavemente, pousando as mãos em cima da bancada e inclinando-se para ele. Olhos apertados, pretos como poços sem fundo mergulharam nos olhos de Harry, penetrando em seu medo, arrancando-lhe a esperança do seu coração e o fiosinho de coragem de tomar a poção - Não posso obrigar você a beber. Mas eu tenho uma sugestão para você, e você deve considerar. Se você não beber a poção, ficaremos todos aqui sentados enquanto você não fizer isso, e a cada cinco minutos eu vou retirar da sua casa cinquenta pontos por conta da sua insubordinação e desrespeito ao comando de um professor.

Harry sentiu uma onda de terror gelado inundar seu coração. Arregalou os olhos, olhando, incrédulo para o professor. Snape sorriu maliciosamente em resposta e endireitou-se. Por um momento ele olhou para ele como se tentando penetrar os pensamentos de Harry, então se virou e saiu da mesa, deixando a poção em seu banco.

- Tome o tempo que quiser, Potter. Temos muito tempo - ele terminou a frase sentado-se à sua mesa e calmamente tomando um monte de ensaios.

Todos os olhos estavam dirigidos a Harry. Grifinórias olhavam para ele com horror. Sonserinas, com interesse.

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu superar o primeiro choque, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas do coração.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a substância vermelho-sangue, sentindo como se seus pensamentos entrassem em pânico e começassem a correr como loucos, colidindo uns com os outros criando um caos difícil de controlar . "O que pode acontecer se eu beber esta poção? Tudo bem, todo mundo vai saber o mais profundo dos meus desejos. Bem, ok, mas qual é o meu maior desejo?" - Mas ele não sabia. - "Parece-me que o desejo de ser o mais bonito do mundo, mas isso pode, não é nada demais, não é? Talvez eu queira algo mais? E se o meu maior desejo é matar Malfoy? Hmm, seria bastante interessante ... Mas o problema é que, se depois de beber a poção eu matá-lo, irão me mandar para Azkaban, ou talvez levem em conta as circunstâncias atenuantes, porque eu vou estar no efeito da poção e não será minha culpa ... "

- Menos cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória - a voz de Snape atravessou a mente de Harry e restituiu-lhe a realidade.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo como as palavras lhe esburacavam a mente. Se Ele não beber a poção, Snape se vingará não só nele, toda a Grifinória irá sofrer. E mesmo se Harry contar a Dumbledore sobre isso, Snape encontrará uma maneira de ter a última palavra sobre este assunto. Snape era capaz de transformar sua vida num inferno ...

Ele levantou os olhos e levou as mãos trêmulas para a garrafa contendo um pouco da poção. Seu olhar vagou cheio de ódio contra o professor sentado à sua mesa. Snape olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram. A escuridão, os olhos de túneis fundos do Mestre de Poções, brilharam fitando os olhos verdes de Harry, sugando-lhe toda a resistência, a coragem, esmagando a sua confiança, o homem havia vencido. Harry não podia resisitir a esse olhar. Ele desviou os olhos, tinha a sensação de que todo o seu corpo estava tremendo.

Ele olhou novamente para o frasco na mão. Isto poderia mudar completamente sua vida... a poção parecia sangue, seu próprio sangue. E Harry odiava a visão de sangue.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo que a cabeça girava tanto que por um momento achou que ia vomitar.

Não, ele não poderia fazer isso!

Diante de seus olhos apareceu uma foto da Grifinória em último lugar na competição da Copa das Casas. Ele olhou os colegas com os olhos cheios de remorso. Viu todas as consequências que a recusa acarretaria para os outros.

Não tinha escolha.

Ele tinha que fazê-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos e bebeu em um gole todo o conteúdo da garrafa.

Amargo e doce, algo surpreendentemente fluido derramou-se sobre seu corpo, como uma onda incrivelmente quente que lentamente dominava cada parte dele, aquecendo-o. Harry abriu os olhos devagar, com medo do que pudesse ser visto. Mas tudo parecia exatamente a mesma coisa de antes. Trinta pares de olhos fitavam-no com atenção e expectativa. Harry estava no meio da classe, sentindo-se muito estúpido. Planou em sua cabeça a ideia enlevante de que provavelmente Hermione havia errado a poção, mas esse pensamento parou repentinamente, como se alguém houvesse cortado. Algo estranho começou a acontecer com seus olhos. Ele sentiu um calor irradiar do seu peito, como se alguém tivesse acendido uma lareira.

A classe que ele olhava, começou a diluir-se. Apressadamente tirou os óculos, mas nada mudou. Estudantes e tabelas se afastavam dele e desapareciam na escuridão. Sentiu como se saisse do seu corpo, afastando-o de tudo que conhecia. Um desconfortável silêncio tocou-lhe os ouvidos, a respiração e o coração aceleraram, mas ele não percebeu, porque parecia que seu corpo também havia se dissolvido na escuridão.

Harry foi deixado sozinho no silêncio e vazio circundante. Ele sentiu dentro de si algo incrivelmente quente, algo que o envolvia e mergulhava-o em euforia. Ele não podia nomear ou definir. Mas era muito... agradável.

Ele olhou em volta e viu uma figura ao longe, rodeada de luz. Não havia nenhuma luz externa. Parecia que toda a luminosidade era emitida por aquela figura.

E assim ele não estava ali sozinho...

Algo etéreo, inefável brilhou de pé na distância de algumas pessoas, o que fez Harry se mover em sua direção, e o calor dentro de si cresceu a cada passo, e gradualmente tomava conta de seu corpo.

Quando ele estava a poucos metros de seu alvo, a figura se virou, e então o calor no corpo de Harry explodiu e teve a impressão de que o fogo que sentia alastrar em seu corpo o estava queimado vivo. Sentia-se no meio de um incêndio com lava em torno dele, que varria sua mente e seu corpo, incinerando-o. Ele sentiu que suas calças se tornaram subitamente apertadas. Depois sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto.

Mas ele não se importava com isso.

Seu olhar estava fixo em Severus Snape, que estava diante dele na sua pose altiva e olhou para dois profundos poços sem fundo, olhos negros, que retratavam desprezo, ridicularização, escárnio... Ele olhou-lhe a face, o traço das rugas faciais, lhe pareceu o rosto mais bonito que já tinha visto... Em torno do Mestre de Poções havia uma atmosfera sinistra, carregada de ansiedade e medo, irradiando a partir de sua postura orgulhosa, observando o corpo do garoto que tremia incontrolavelmente.

Harry divisou um robe de veludo preto envolvendo a figura alta e esguia. repentinamente, percebeu que o preto era uma cor tão bonita. Por que não tinha notado antes? Ele suspirou profundamente, como se ele nunca tivesse visto nada tão bonito, e seus olhos deslizaram para apreciar todas as formas. Ele gemia, sentindo a necessidade irresistível de alcançar o material preto sob as calças do professor.

Snape o olhou de modo sinistro, obscuro, ameaçador.

Harry tinha a impressão de que se não o tocasse, iria morrer.

Rolando e tropeçando em alguns objetos invisíveis, começou a rastejar em direção a ele, ansioso para acalmar a fúria do fogo que queimava nele, apagá-la na boca do homem, em suas mãos. Com força sobre-humana superou uma boa distância, mas algo inibiu-o imobilizando-lhe, pressionando, não permitindo que atingisse sua meta.

Ele era uma tocha viva, ardente de desejo, e isso o impeliu para frente.

Finalmente chegou no lugar. Ele já estava tão perto, apenas a um passo de seu objetivo. Ele parou, incapaz de seguir em frente, como se houvesse alguma coisa em seu caminho. Via-o de forma tão clara - com o rosto envolvido por uma cascata negra de cabelos, mirou as sobrancelhas, entre as quais existia uma ruga profunda, olhos apertados, que de perto pareciam ainda mais escuros, mais profundos, mais repletos de segredos... e a boca, finos lábios pálidos cerrados em uma linha fina, queria invadí-la com a língua, chegar ao seu interior quente, prová-la, sentí-la... sentir as mãos em seu corpo, seus dedos em seus cabelos, a língua em sua garganta, quente, uma ereção queimando em seu interior...

Sua cabeça começou a girar. Mãos e joelhos tremiam tanto que mal conseguia manter-se de pé. Espasmos de emoção sacudiam seu corpo, lançando ondas quentes em suas calças, então sentiu algo quente e pegajoso.

- Severus... - disse, encostando em uma barreira invisível e estendendo a mão em direção ao homem.

Tinha dificuldade de falar. A respiração tornava-se mais difícil bem como a posição vertical do corpo. Iria morrer se não tocasse, queimaria vivo e então evaproraria-se. Explodir, explodir, desaparecer, dissolver no ar ... Desintegrar-se em mil pedaços, e nunca deixar de retornar ao seu estado anterior. Algo, no entanto, bloqueava-o. Algo não permitia que ele se aproximasse do seu maior desejo. Um vasto desespero penetrou em seu coração, quando ele lutou, tentando alcançar as roupas pretas, cabelo, nada... Ofegante, ele congelou por um momento, porque seus olhos afundaram-se em uma íris preta. Absorvido, ele deslizou para um túnel escuro de onde não havia saída, não havia caminho de volta. Ele só podia escorrer por eles e seguir em frente, guiado por uma luz no fim do túnel.

- Você tem os olhos mais lindos e emocionantes do mundo. – foram as palavras que conseguiram sair de sua boca - Eu quero me afogar neles, quando você me tomar.

A visão o traspassou por completo, e Harry sentiu o coração parar de bater por um segundo. Como se algo gritasse urgentemente nele. Muito sufocante. Ele sentiu uma dor no peito. A dor do desejo.

- Me tome... Severus...! - A última palavra foi um gemido, porque ele não conseguia mais controlar o fogo que o consumia, causando-lhe sofrimento indescritível.

Num úlimo grande esforço, estendeu a mão para tocar o veludo, o cabelo preto, para acabar com a dor horrível que devorava seu corpo e coração, rasgando-o em pedaços pequenos.

Então ele viu quando os lábios de Snape formaram uma palavra ininteligível, um flash repentino de sua varinha cegou seus olhos e tudo desapareceu.

Harry fechou os olhos e quando os abrio, percebeu que ele estava na mesa de Snape, estava quase em cima dele, com a mão estendida em direção ao professor, com uma ereção completa em suas calças e lágrimas em seu rosto.

Na classe houve um silêncio mortal.

Snape estava diante dele com os olhos abertos, olhando para ele com choque, como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida. Harry nunca tinha visto tal expressão em seu rosto, que geralmente carregava apenas escárnio e arrogância. Snape havia visto algo tão inesperado que o deixou em perplexidade total.

Em seguida, a consciência voltou à mente de Harry, atingindo-o com a força de um golpe de Salgueiro, sentiu todo o sangue ser drenado de seu rosto.

"Nãaao!"

Ele oscilou de pé, pálido de morte. Por alguns momentos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, porque os pulmões se recusavam a trabalhar.

Em sua mente havia um caos total.

"Que diabos foi isso? O que eu fiz? O que aconteceu? O que... o que foi?"

Fechou os olhos, revendo imagens marcantes em sua memória. Tão incrível, tão... horrível...

"Como eu poderia? Snape...? É... isso é impossível! Não, isso não aconteceu! Não pode!"

Todas as suas entranhas torceram-se quando emergiu em sua mente suas próprias palavras:

"Me tome... Severus...!'

Ele sentiu ânsia de vômito.

"Eu não podia! Não... Snape não! É impossível! É... é alguma piada de mau gosto! Eu não acredito! Maldito, não acredito nisso!"

Ele olhou para baixo, sentiu como se o seu coração fosse explodir de terror. Ele só queria sair dali. Queria se esconder em algum lugar onde ninguém o encontrasse. Ele sentiu como se tudo o que sabia sobre si mesmo, repentinamente ruisse como um castelo de cartas e sua honra e orgulho fosse enterrado debaixo de seus escombros. Levando com ele toda a coragem e deixando apenas a dor, torcia-lhe o medo que tomou conta de seu coração, esmagando-o com o seu peso, fazendo com que mal pudesse manter-se de pé.

Ele desejou que a terra se abrise sob seus pés e o engolisse naquele momento.

Ele foi humilhado. Até o limite. Tudo nele estava quebrado, enterrado, esmagado. Nada que um homem pudesse suportar.

Voltou-se para a classe e viu os rostos chocados dos seus colegas. Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas, e Ron olhou para ele com incredulidade , como se Harry de repente houvesse se tornado um estranho.

Ele sabia que se não saisse imediatamente, iria vomitar à vista de todos.

Cambaleando e tropeçando, ele começou a se mover em direção à porta, como um sonâmbulo em um sonho. E se alguém lhe perguntasse mais tarde como ele conseguiu levantar-se sem tombar, ou pior ainda, não chorar, não poderia responder-lhe.

Ninguém disse uma palavra, quando a porta se fechou atrás dele com um estrondo abafado.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

2 – **Mal respirando**

Harry correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts, como se quisesse fugir de si mesmo. Ele correu para o primeiro banheiro que encontrou, curvou-se sobre a pia e vomitou. Foi só quando os vômitos cessaram de agitar seu corpo, que lavou o rosto e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Observando o rosto pálido, ouviu o eco de suas próprias palavras, que voltaram para ele com força e intensidade crescentes, atingindo-o de forma cada vez mais dolorosa:

"... Quando você me tomar..."

Cerrou violentamente as mãos na borda da pia.

"Me tome, Severus..."

O punho do grifinória atingiu o reflexo apavorado no espelho, estilhaçando-o em pedaços, arrandando-lhe um grito rouco que rompeu o silêncio. Cacos de vidro cravaram-se na sua mão, se enterrado por toda parte. Indiferente ao sangue e a dor, escorregou da pia para o chão gelado, onde ele enrolou-se e começou a soluçar desesperadamente.

"Não pode ser verdade! Não pode! É uma loucura! Snape deve ter acrescentado algo à poção de Hermione. Ele queria me humilhar, humilhar. Ele tinha planejado isso desde o início. Ele sempre me odiou."

Diante dos olhos de Harry apareceu o rosto do professor. Expressando a mesma surpresa e incredulidade que Harry sentiu no momento. No entanto, logo descartou essa visão.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele queria me humilhar. E ele conseguiu. No final, ele conseguiu! O que é muito cruel da parte dele. Sim, no final ele conseguiu encontrar uma maneira ... de me humilhar."

Harry, enrolando-se ainda mais, apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

"Eu não quero vê-lo! Eu não quero saber dele! Nunca olharei na cara dele! Ele não merece isso! De agora em diante, Severus Snape deixou de existir para mim!"

"Todos viram aquilo... Eles vão se divertir. Harry Potter – o menino-que-sobreviveu, cujo maior desejo é o professor mais odiado por todos, o Mestre de Poções. Poderiam até publicá-lo no Profeta Diário? Conhecendo Malfoy, ele provavelmente correu para contar a todos sobre isso, contou a seu pai e a todos os repórteres."  
Harry sentiu mais uma vez ânsia de vômito.

"Merlin, as pessoas que me viram ... Mesmo Ron e Hermione. Como eu vou olhar agora nos olhos deles? Como posso explicar? Ninguém vai acreditar em mim. Ninguém. Este é o final de Harry Potter."

O menino olhou para um ponto morto na parede. Sua visão estava ausente, como se velejasse num mar de memórias agora, vendo as imagens que o trouxe até ali. Depois de um momento, apareceu uma sombra triste de sorriso em seu rosto.

"Eu e Snape? Isso deve ser alguma piada de mau gosto! Mas eu odeio ele! Eu sempre odiei ele. Mesmo o fato de que salvou a minha vida, não mudou o fato de que ele é um seboso, cruel, malígno e um tremendo bastardo."

"Você tem os olhos mais lindos do mundo..."

Harry, num gesto de desespero, tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando abafar o eco que ainda o rondava e não lhe dava paz. E cada lembrança que voltava-lhe na mente causava-lhe apenas angústia e dor.

"Não, isso não aconteceu. Não podia! Foi apenas um sonho. Assim que eu acordar tudo vai ser como antes. Deve ser só um sonho!"

Sua mente, a fim de aliviar o sofrimento, começou a negar tudo o que aconteceu. Mas isso não ajudava. A dor na mão ferida era muito real. As lágrimas brilhando em seu rosto eram tão reais como o chão de pedra fria no qual estava sentado. Tudo era verdade. Inacreditável, mas ainda assim era verdade.

Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos, querendo apagar tudo, imagens e palavras golpeando-as, escondendo-as num canto escuro, num canto calmo, seguro de sua mente, em um lugar onde ninguém nunca fosse encontrar.

Então ele ouviu passos no corredor.

Eram muitas as aulas e os alunos saiam as multidões das classes, as risadas e agitação do lado de fora restaurou a realidade a Harry. O menino saltou do chão, rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas com a mão.

Ele olhou com terror para a porta.

Não permitiria ser apanhado! Iria se esconder em algum lugar onde ninguém o visse!

Ele olhou desesperadamente em volta da sala, e, escorregando em vidro quebrado, chegou em uma das cabines e se trancou nela no exato momento em que a porta do banheiro balançou e alguém entrou com um guincho tranquilo.

- Harry, você está aqui? - Era a voz de Hermione.

Harry, sentado no vaso sanitário com as pernas apoiadas nele, fechou os olhos e tomou ar.

- Cara, nós sabemos, sabemos que está aqui. Estamos com suas coisas. - A voz de Rony estava quieta e nervosa. – Se você quiser, podemos deixá-las aqui e então você leva depois... ou algo assim...

- Ron! - Repreendeu Hermione num sussurro, em seguida, virou-se para a porta trancada, atrás da qual Harry se escondia. - Ouça, Harry... sobre o que aconteceu na sala de aula ... – Interrompeu-se por um momento, como se procurasse as palavras certas - ... certamente havia algum erro. Eu posso ter produzido uma poção errada.

- Mas você nunca erra... poções! - Ron soltou um som como se alguém houvesse pisado em seu pé, e calou-se.

- Harry... – Continuou a grifinória, chegando mais perto da porta - ... vamos, por favor. Sabemos que não é sua culpa. Você não sabia o que estava fazendo. Iremos até o Professor Dumbledore dizer-lhe tudo.

A porta se abriu de repente. Hermione guinchou, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre Ron, que a pegou no último minuto.

- Nenhum dos dois. Vai. Contar. Nada. - Harry demorou, sublinhando claramente cada palavra.

Quando os amigos olharam para ele, Ron abriu a boca e Hermione gritou.

- Harry, o que você ...? - Sua voz falhou, quando a mão trêmula apontou para o rosto de Harry e a sua mão. O menino olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e viu estrias e manchas de sangue no rosto e a mão completamente lavada em sangue. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa, como se não pertencesse a ele, então se virou para seus amigos:  
- Eu vou ficar bem. Não é importante agora. - Por um momento, ficou pensativo, como se processasse uma decisão. - Vocês têm que me prometer que não irão dizer qualquer coisa ao professor sobre o que aconteceu na sala de aula.

- Mas Harry... Dumbledore tem que saber! Snape não tinha permissão para fazer isso. Isso é totalmente ilegal! - Hermione estava muito agitada. Podia-se perceber isso pela maneira como gesticulava. Ron se afastou dela mantendo-se a uma distância segura. - Você vai até o Professor Dumbledore e contará tudo!

Harry mentalmente tentou imaginar a conversa.

_- Sr. Diretor, eu tenho que lhe falar sobre uma coisa. Professor Snape deu-me para beber uma poção que revela os desejos mais profundos, e descobri que o que eu mais quero é ... o Professor Snape. Eu queria que ele me tomasse, e só de pensar nisso fico tonto. Todos viram isso..._

_- Oh, isso é um problema realmente sério. Aceita umas gotas de limão?_

- Harry! Harry! Você pode me ouvir? - A voz de Hermione atravessou os pensamentos de Harry, arrancando-o do torpor.

- Não! - Ele gritou de repente. - Não conte a ninguém sobre isso! E você também não diga nada.

- Mas Harry ... - Ron tentou dizer alguma coisa.

- Se você quer contar, por favor, vá e diga sobre isso para todos que encontrar. Mas nunca mais chegue perto de mim depois disso!

Ron, embaraçado, olhou para baixo.

- Snape provavelmente deve ter dado uma grande gargalhada quando eu saí. O que você diz? – podia-se sentir uma nota de hesitação na voz de Harry.

- Nada. - Hermione olhou tristemente para o amigo. - Ele ficou pálido em sua mesa e olhou para a porta.

- Num geral, ele agiu de modo estranho - interrompeu Rony. - Quando Malfoy bufou, Snape apenas virou as costas para a classe, encerrou a aula e disse-nos para sair.  
- Claro que queria divertir-se com sua vitória sozinho - disse Harry com os dentes cerrados. - O famoso Harry Potter finalmente destruído e humilhado por ele, o Mestre de Poções.

- Harry, eu não acho ... - Hermione começou, mas o amigo dela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Snape é um bastardo desagradável e NADA vai mudar isso. Finalmente ganhou! Oh, como deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo... - Sua voz tremia de raiva.

Foi então que a porta do banheiro se abriu dando passagem para um calouro.

- Você não vê que está ocupado! - Harry gritou, e o menino ficou mortalmente pálido e fugiu.

- Acalme-se, Harry - Hermione sussurrou. - Nós queremos apenas ajudar você.

- Você pode me ajudar. Traga-me aqui a minha capa de invisibilidade.

* * *

Harry se esgueirou pelos corredores coberto pela capa, tentando não esbarrar em qualquer um dos alunos. Ele se perguntava como eles podiam rir de piadas tão despreocupadamente enquanto o mundo inteiro estava em ruinas?

Aos poucos chegavam a ele alguns trechos:

"Potter ... espetáculo ... Snape ... em choque, divertido ..."

"Ah, então a notícia já começou a se espalhar" - pensou Harry irritado.

- ... E então Potter começou a chorar. Você poderia ver sua ereção através das calças, quando começou a percorrer a classe até Snape. - A voz de Draco Malfoy fez com que Harry virasse bruscamente nos calcanhares e visse seu odiado inimigo, falando para os sonserinas reunidos em torno dele sobre o incidente na sala de aula. Todos morrendo de rir, incluindo Malfoy, que tentava se dominar, ele começou a imitar Harry. Fez cara nebulosa, estendeu a mão e aproximou-se de Goyle, tropeçando e olhando para ele com adoração fingida no rosto sonhador. - Você tem os olhos mais bonitos do mundo... - imitou fungando. – Me tome, Severus...

O sonserina desatou a rir tão alto que sacudiu os tímpanos de Harry. Malfoy riu tanto que teve que se apoiar em Crabbe, de modo a não cair.

Harry sentiu-se consumido por uma fúria impotente. Ele queria se lançar sobre Malfoy e arrancar aquele sorriso estúpido da sua cara feia.

- Deixe o Potter apenas aparecer no jantar... - Draco riu, tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Ela vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu...

Gotículas de suor frio escorreram na testa de Harry. Repetiu para si mesmo que devia se controlar, pensando em uma música, fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos.

Ele devia se acalmar. Não podia se revelar agora. Seria comido vivo por eles. O desejo de arrancar os olhos de Malfoy, não era nada comparado com a vergonha que sentiu, lembrando-se de todo o acontecimento lamentável, no qual ele desempenhou um papel importante. Estava muito fraco para enfrentar isso. Sim, é verdade que enfrentou Voldemort quatro vezes, mas era apenas alguém que ameaçava Harry e seus entes queridos. Teria agora de lutar não só com toda a escola, mas também com sua própria vergonha e humilhação. Sua auto-estima completamente abalada era uma adversária muito forte.

Queria desaparecer, dissolver no ar. Tornar-se invisível para sempre.

Nunca mais seria capaz de mostrar-se a ninguém. Isso significava que ele teria de deixar Hogwarts? Mas para onde fugir? Hogwarts é a sua casa. Ele não pode deixá-la ...

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando controlar a tempestade furiosa dentro de si, então abriu os olhos. O sonserina, cambaleando de tanto rir, caminhou em direção ao Grande Salão. Harry suspirou e arrastou-se até o dormitório.

* * *

- Harry, você está aqui? - o silêncio prevaleceu no quarto quando ouviou o sussurro de Ron.

Harry levantou suavemente a cortina da cama. Ron suspirou de alívio e foi até a cama do amigo.

- Eu trouxe comida para você. Sim, como você pediu. - Ron colocou a bandeja, uma mão agarrou e puxou-a imediatamente sob o manto da invisibilidade. Houve sons de estalar de lábios e mastigação. Ron se sentou na cama, esperando pacientemente até que o amigo acabasse de comer. Quando Harry deu-lhe o prato, murmurando agradecimentos, Ron pigarreou e perguntou:

- Como está? Ok?

Por um momento houve silêncio.

- Além do fato de que todos me consideram um gay e um pervertido doente, é claro, tudo bem.

Ron ficou vermelho, então calmamente disse:

- Hermione está tentando fazer com que ninguém mais comente sobre esse assunto, mas não é muito fácil.

- Obrigado, Ron. Isso foi reconfortante. - A voz de Harry era irritada.

Ron tentou colocar-lhe na cabeça algumas palavras edificantes, mas ele não teve muito sucesso. Hermione sempre foi melhor neste tipo de conversa, mas agora não estava ali, e a conversa prosseguiu desajeitadamente. Após vários minutos de silêncio constrangedor, ele disse timidamente:

- Nós estamos com você. Hermione e eu. E alguns outros. Nem todos são tão idiotas como Malfoy e sua gangue. E como Seamus e Dean, que estão constantemente tirando sarro de você. Se eu pudesse, então...

- Ok. - Harry interrompeu - não precisa me confortar. E não tem que sentar aqui comigo.

- Nós somos seus amigos. Eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho. - Quando Harry não respondeu, Ron, perguntou - Como está seu braço?

- Muito bem - disse Harry. - Parou de sangrar e não dói nada.

- Bem, Hermione sabe alguma coisa sobre essas magias de cura. Mas talvez fosse melhor se você fosse para...

- Não! - Harry interrompeu-o bruscamente. - Eu já falei sobre isso.

De repente, a porta lateral abriu.

- Com quem está falando?

Neville entrou na sala. Ron rapidamente pulou da cama de Harry.

- Com ninguém - ele respondeu rapidamente, fingindo que estava procurando algo no chão. - Não consigo encontrar a minha agenda.

- Harry está aqui, certo?

Ron congelou.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? - Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar indiferente e superficial, mas Neville não estava mais ouvindo. Ele parou e olhou para cama de Harry, como se refletisse algo.

- Harry, se você estiver aqui, eu quero que você saiba que eu acredito em você. Snape simplesmente queria humilhá-lo. Provavelmente colocou algo dentro da poção, você... você sabe... – Um rubor apareceu em seu rosto. - Ele sempre teve raiva de você. Se você visse como ele estava olhando para o seu lugar vazio no jantar. Tenho certeza de que quer te humilhar ainda mais. Mas não se preocupe. - Neville sorriu com embaraço. - Você ainda tem a nós. Eu acredito em você. Luna também acredita em você. E alguns outros.

Neville ficou parado por um momento, como se quisesse dizer outra coisa, então se virou e caminhou em direção à saída.

- Obrigado Neville - Harry sussurrou.

* * *

Harry corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Ele não queria se atrasar para as aulas. Ele tentou correr tão rápido quanto podia, mas parecia-lhe que uma barreira insível tentava mantê-lo no mesmo lugar não o permitindo se mover. Seus movimentos eram lentos e limitados, sentia-se como se estivesse debaixo d'água. Mas sabia que ainda não era tarde! Ia mover-se a todo custo!

Correu o mais que pôde, mas parecia-lhe que se movia a passo de caracol.

De repente, pouco antes dele, cresceu um muro de pedra enorme. O muro se estendia de uma extremidade do corredor para outro bloqueando totalmente sua passagem. Sabendo que não havia outro caminho, pulou por cima dele e agarrou a borda. Então, ofegando com o esforço, começou a subir por ele. Quando pulou do outro lado, viu um abismo escuro e sem fundo, sobre o qual pendia uma ponte frágil, entrelaçada com algumas cordas. Ele foi até ela, agarrando-se às cordas, sabendo que elas poderiam ruir e derrubá-lo no abismo. Lentamente, ele começou a percorrer toda sua extensão. Quando ele estava no meio, sentiu uma rajada de ar quente e, depois de um tempo, bem ao lado dele, de repente apareceu uma coluna de fogo. Ele gritou, aterrorizado, agarrando a corda com força e fechando os olhos quando a ponte começou a balançar perigosamente. Então voou de dentro do abismo um terrível dragão norueguês rugindo. Harry congelou de terror, quase via-se através dos olhos da besta que lhe olhava fixamente. No momento em que o dragão abriu a boca para cuspir fogo e transformá-lo em uma pilha de cinzas incandescentes, ouviu o grito de Hagrid:

- Norberto! O que está fazendo? Sua besta impertinente!

O dragão fechou a boca, encolheu as orelhas, acenou com asas enormes e voou para longe. Harry suspirou com alívio. Assim que terminasse as aulas iria falar com Hagrid, dizer-lhe que um dragão realmente não deve ser mantido dentro de um castelo ou provocaria um enorme incêndio.

Ele atravessou o resto da ponte sem grandes surpresas, mas no final do caminho, escadas sem fim esperavam por ele, elas levavam para baixo e desapareciam em algum lugar na escuridão. No momento em que ele colocou seu pé no primeiro degrau, a escada se transformou em uma superfície plana e extremamente escorregadia, e Harry escorregou, bateu a bunda na pedra lisa e desceu gritando direto para a escuridão. Ele caiu no chão em um quarto escuro. Havia só uma luz provinda de uma tocha na parede.

Ele estava nas masmorras. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Mas apressou-se a levantar-se.  
No momento em que ele se levantou, uma figura materializou-se por trás dele e uma mão desconhecida apertou seus lábios. Harry tentou gritar mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Ele sentiu as mãos fortes jogando-o na parede. Um corpo extremamente frio agarrava ele por trás e Harry percebeu que estava nu. Gemeu quando a segunda mão agarrou firmemente em seu pênis, e então começou a se mover sobre ele. Naquele momento ele sentiu como se seu corpo explodisse em milhões de faíscas, irritando as terminações nervosas e tirando todas as suas forças. Suas pernas se dobraram, mas as mãos sustentaram-no, antes da queda. De repente sentiu um hálito quente no pescoço e uma mordida dolorosa na clavícula. Ele choramingou silenciosamente ao sentir seu membro se contorcer violentamente. Ele reuniu toda sua força para se livrar, mas não conseguiu. Ele sentiu-se fraco e indefeso, e a mão que estava se movendo mais rápido e mais rápido em sua masculinidade, transmitia-lhe um calafrio muito forte, sobre o qual ele não foi capaz de se controlar. Como se a corrente fluisse de seu corpo, paralisando-o e tirando sua vontade.

Ele começou a choramingar com o prazer. Ele encostou a testa na parede fria e tentou controlar as sensações de ondas alternadamente quentes e frias. Ele sentiu como se caíssem cada vez mais na escuridão, pegajosa, sufocante, esquecendo tudo o que já foi importante para ele. E a única coisa material ali se tratava apenas da mão em movimento rápido e frio sobre seu pênis e as válvulas de seu corpo e mente em um estado de intoxicação inimaginável. A língua do homem torturava-o lentamente, explorando o espaço atrás das orelhas de Harry, seu pescoço e ombros. Cada toque da língua era para ele como um ferro em brasa, provocando feridas em sua pele. Ele não foi capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, ele se sentia como uma marionete, conduzida pela mão e a boca estranha, estava completamente entregue em suas mãos.

E então ele ouviu um murmúrio baixo, ameaçador ao lado de seu ouvido:

- Quando você terminar, você será apenas um carvão quente...

Harry pensou que por um momento iria explodir nas mãos desse homem, e a força da explosão seria tão grande que seria o suficiente para agitar os fundamentos do castelo inteiro

Ele gemia baixinho enquanto o corpo desconhecido mudou-se ligeiramente trás dele, a mão que apertava seus lábios, mudou-se para a parte traseira de sua cabeça. Os dedos longos e frios tocaram em seu cabelo, e Harry engasgou com o prazer, dividia-se entre a pele fria do homem e as pedras, entre as quais ele foi preso, e o calor que inundou seus músculos, e lentamente invadiu todo o corpo. Sentiu dentes cravarem-se no seu pescoço, e um forte puxão nos cabelos, sua cabeça foi violentamente inclinada. Causou-lhe dor, mas sentia um prazer incrível que atravessava-lhe como um chicote e jogava-o contra a parede.

- Vejo que você gosta de dor... - Não era uma pergunta, mas Harry balançou a cabeça involuntariamente, divertindo-se com a emoção intensa, que agiu sobre ele como uma droga. Foi ainda melhor do que o prazer. Não, foi em si mesmo... prazer. - Ótimo - continuou a voz, rouca e obscura, movendo a mão sobre seu pênis, a mão congelou e apertou-lhe com muita força - porque eu estou querendo causar-lhe muita dor...

Harry gemeu, sentindo outro puxão muito forte no cabelo, e no mesmo segundo foi rapidamente virado de frente e empurrada para a parede. Quando olhou para cima viu diante dele a visão demoníaca, olhos negros...

... Ele acordou com um gemido alto. Seu coração batia tão rápido, como se quisesse romper com o peito. Seu corpo inteiro estava vibrando, e sentia ondas de prazer desaparecendo lentamente em seu corpo. Gemeu por um momento, pressionando a cabeça no travesseiro tentando controlar o sentimento. Quando ele conseguiu, finalmente, respirar com calma, uma sensação de queimação de prazer o pegou, abriu os olhos e olhou para as calças. Viu nelas uma enorme mancha pegajosa. Quando ele se inclinou para retirar o pijama, ele viu que suas pernas e abdome estavam cobertos com esperma.

"Merda, merda, merda!" – amaldiçoou em silêncio, olhando, incrédulo para seu esperma. - "Não podia acontecer. É impossível, porra!"

Ele olhou para os colegas submersos em seus sonhos e agradeceu intimamente pelo fato de ter jogado um feitiço silenciador na cama antes de dormir - como fazia todas as noites, desde quando os pesadelos comessaram a assombrá-lo a partir do quinto ano.

Com um suspiro, afundou no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Em sua mente começou a aparecer as imagens do sonho.

Lembrou-se de alguns degraus ... e masmorras ... e o negrume, olhos sem fundo...

Seu coração acelerou.

Não, é impossível. Não pode ser verdade!

* * *

- Harry! Harry! Acordar. - O garoto sentiu um tremor suave no braço e ouviu a voz de Ron quebrar leitosamente através do denso nevoeiro do sono. - Todo mundo já foi para o café da manhã. Tem que se vestir e ir.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum - disse Harry, puxando as cobertas sobre sua cabeça.

- Não seja bobo, cara. Afinal, você tem que comer alguma coisa.

- Traga-me comida aqui, assim como ontem.

- Mas Harry... - Ron começou, mas Harry com voz firme interrompeu o amigo:

- Ron, por favor!

O rapaz fechou a boca e assentiu. Antes de Harry ter tempo de sair da cama, seu amigo havia desaparecido.

Vestindo-se, Harry refletiu sobre a maneira em que ele viveria agora. Por nada no mundo poderia andar livremente ao redor do castelo. Iria a todas as aulas protegido pela capa, removeria-a somente ao entrar na sala depois que todo mundo já tivesse entrado. As refeitções serão trazidas por Ron e Hermione. Quadribol... esse era o maior problema de Harry. Quadribol era sua grande paixão, mas como ele iria olhar agora nos olhos da equipe? Ele terá de chegar a alguma solução para poder jogar. A menos que ele já não tenha sido expulso da equipe por querer transar com o professor mais odiado da escola.

Harry suspirou e sentou na cama.

"É tudo por culpa do Snape! Esse bastardo ferrou minha vida! Não o perdoarei por isso! Encontrarei uma maneira de me vingar dele e fazer que se arrependa de cada palavra, cada nota, cada comentário desagradável que dirigiu a mim todos esses anos." Ninguém nunca despertou uma tal fúria quente nele como Snape! Ao pronunciar o nome dele, sentiu crescer uma onda grande, imensa de ódio. O próprio pensamento de que poderia desejar o professor o fazia ter vontade de rir. "Que ridículo!"

Na cabeça de Harry apareceu uma imagem escura, os olhos demoníacos sem fundo do sonho... Essa memória o fez se sentir quente, e sentiu o rosto corar.

Não poderia ser ele.

Não, certamente não era.

Além disso, a memória do sonho era tão indistinta que quando Harry acordou se perguntou se ele realmente sonhou ou talvez fosse só pensamento. De qualquer forma, aparentemente, todo garoto de sua idade, às vezes acorda naquele estado... e não importa com o que ele sonhou ... não é?

Os passos na escada interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry. Assustado, rapidamente jogou a capa de invisibilidade em si, mas era só Ron, que retornou do café da manhã. Harry comeu com pressa, e depois foi para a aula de Transfiguração cobrindo-se firmemente com o manto de seu pai.

Ele não podia dizer que não estava nervoso antes do primeiro confronto com outros estudantes, mas decidiu não dar-lhes nenhuma chance a qualquer provocação. No momento em que ele apareceu perto da porta da sala da professora McGonagall, Harry rapidamente tirou o manto, colocou-o em sua mochila e respirou fundo algumas vezes e depois pulou de trás de um canto e correu para a classe no momento em que McGonagall estava fechando a porta atrás do último aluno. A professora olhou para ele surpresa, mas não comentou sobre sua chegada súbita. No entanto, sua aparição causou considerável sensação entre os alunos. Todos olharam para ele e sussurraram algo ao outro, cobrindo a boca e, ocasionalmente, caindo na gargalhada.

- O que vocês estão comentando? - A voz aguda da Professora McGonagall interrompeu o murmúrio reinante na classe. - Fim da conversa! Sentem-se e abram o livro.

Harry, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ficou grato por McGonagall ser tão severa e não tolerar discussões em sala de aula. Ele se sentou ao lado de Ron e começou a estudar, tentando não olhar para ninguém, especialmente para a mesa da Sonserina. Ele sabia que se Malfoy tentasse provocar-lhe, ele não poderia suportar e iria fazer algo muito estúpido. Ainda vinha-lhe na memória o que o idiota dizia ontem no corredor, e Ron lhe disse que durante o café da manhã, os sonserinas competiam em inventar canções "engraçadas" sobre ele e Snape. Harry não queria saber seu conteúdo.

Durante a aula, Harry se perguntou como ele poderia dispensar a aula de Poções. Mais antes morrer cedo do que ir pedir isso a Snape. Ele queria nunca mais ter nada em comum com aquele "bastardo". Seria muito melhor se ele nunca tivesse visto aquele seu nariz adunco e o fino sorriso sarcástico torcido na boca.

Deveria desistir de ser Auror. Existem muitas outras profissões, nas quais iria se sentir bem. Poderia ser um jogador de Quadribol profissional ... Para esta não precisaria de poções.

O golpe que ele recebeu de Ron, arrebatou-o do devaneio. McGonagall olhou para ele com uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Será que o Sr. Potter poderia parar de balançar nas nuvens e voltar para a aula?

- Desculpe - murmurou Harry, olhando para o banco. Sussurros maliciosos chegaram a seus ouvidos:

- Potter, sonhava sobre como Snape o empurrava? - Era a voz de Seamus.

- Cale a boca! - Harry sussurrou. Seamus e Dean começou a rir, e Harry sentiu que ele ficara vermelho.

Durante o exercício com os gastrópodes (os alunos tinham que transfigurá-los em uma toalha), Harry estava completamente fora de sintonia e não conseguia se concentrar em nada. O burburinho que acompanhou os exercícios práticos, foi uma oportunidade ideal para os estudantes falarem de Harry, e de vez em quando comentários nojentos, comentários porcos, chegavam até ele. Ron e Hermione tomaram seus assentos um de cada lado, como uma proteção pessoal, ele resistiu a qualquer discussão com a grifinória. Harry estava grato a eles. Sentiu a frustração crescer nele a cada comentário vicioso feito por seus colegas. "O amante de Snape", "a vagabunda de Snape" - estes foram apenas alguns dos termos mais brandos, que concederam a ele.

As mãos de Harry sacudiam enquanto tentava transfigurar seu animal.

- Harry, diga a McGonagall! - A voz de Hermione era quase suplicante. - Ela porá fim.

- Não! - Sibilou o garoto, tentando concentrar-se na magia.

Só sonhava com o fim daquela longa aula, depois da qual finalmente lhe deixariam em paz. Ele queria apenas fugir e se esconder em seu dormitório. Não iria para outras aulas. Não lhes daria mais oportunidades...

O burburinho reinante na sala foi quebrado por batidas na porta. McGonagall foi atender, falou brevemente com a pessoa de pé atrás deles, e então disse aos alunos:

- Pratiquem, voltarei em cinco minutos. Basta ter calma, porque quando eu voltar, e algo não estiver como gosto... – Fitou a turma com olhos sinistros, então saiu.

No momento em que a porta se fechou atrás dela, Um silencioso gemido rasgou o peito de Harry:

- Oh, não ...

- Potter! - Harry congelo ao ouvir a voz de Draco Malfoy sentado do outro lado da turma. - Onde você esteve por tanto tempo? Manteve-se escondido nas masmorras de Snape?

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! - Ron gritou, mas o garoto o ignorou completamente.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – o sonserina continuou, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Snape realizou suas fantasias perversas?

Harry sentiu uma onda de vergonha e ódio inundarem sua mente. Ele viu faces divertidas ao seu redor, sentindo prazer com aquilo, com o sonserina a humilhá-lo.

- Conte-nos como foi quando ele te tomou... - Continuou Malfoy, cravando cada palavra no coração de Harry, aquecendo o ardente desejo de vingança. - Foi como em seus sonhos? Ele se virou e você olhou em seus olhos negros implorando emocionado que o tomasse?

Os risos em torno dele ganharam força, mas Harry via apenas o sorriso satisfeito da boca de Malfoy. Sentia por ele apenas ódio naquele momento.

- Potter, conte-nos como é ser coberto pelo Mestre de Poções? Seu esperma tem gosto de poções?

Tudo ficou escuro diante dos olhos de Harry. Hermione gritou sentada ao seu lado, Ron o agarou no ar. Mas Harry não percebia nada disso. Ele ouvia apenas a voz de Malfoy, via apenas ele. A raiva que setia dele fez todo o seu corpo tremer. Sentiu um ardor no canto dos olhos.

- Potter, mostre-nos como geme o nome dele... - Malfoy fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. - Oh, Severus, me fode... assim como que ... mais forte! Ah!

Os risos que eclodiram na sala de aula não eram nada comparado com o grito de raiva que tomou conta da mente de Harry e escapou de sua boca. Impulsionado pelo instinto, esquecendo-se completamente onde ele estava, levantou-se e saltou do banco, em poucos passos, viu-se no meio do grupo da Sonserina. Malfoy gritou surpreso quando Harry se jogou contra ele, derrubando uma cadeira e os dois despencaram no chão. Harry estava cego de ódio, não sentia nada naquele momento, exceto um desejo assassino. Queria destruir Malfoy, esmagar seu crânio, furar seus olhos, quebrar seus ossos! Ele lutou ao acaso, e o monstro dentro dele rugiu, deleitando-se no medo e na dor. A ferida em sua mão abriu quando atigiu o nariz do sonserina fazendo jorrar um líquido viscoso e vermelho. Harry atingiu a mandíbula de Malfoy. Ao seu redor escutavam-se gritos e mais gritos, mas pareciam distantes. Malfoy agarrou seu cabelo no momento em que as mãos de alguém o segurou por trás tentando afastá-lo do adversário.

- Harry, pare com isso! – Hermione puxava-o assustada.

O menino desvencilhou-se das mãos dos seus contentores e pulou de volta para cima do sonserina empapado de sangue, mas depois cresceu entre eles uma barreira invisível, que impediu Harry de se atracar no adiversário.

Um silêcio rependino pairou na classe.

Harry se levantou do chão, ofegante, e olhou para a porta. A professora McGonagall estava na entrada com a varinha estendida, e trazia em seu rosto uma expressão de horror misturado com raiva.

- Todos, exceto o Sr. Potter e , saiam imediatamente! - Sua voz tremia de indignação. - Imediatamente!

Os Estudantes, sem uma palavra, pegaram seus pertences e apressadamente deixaram a classe. A respiração de Harry foi voltando lentamente ao normal, a adrenalina baixou e o menino sentiu uma dor infernal na mão direita. O Sangue fluia-lhe no lábio cortado. Malfoy, segurando o nariz que estava sangrando muito, ergueu-se lentamente do chão.

McGonagall caminhou rigidamente à sua mesa, sentou-se e dirigiu um olhar sério para seus alunos.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Harry olhou para o chão e cerrou os punhos.

- Botter está louco – disse Malfoy segurando a lesão no nariz – Ele be abacou sem botivo, não está batendo bem.

- Sério? - McGonagall olhou com severidade para Malfoy como se duvidasse de sua inocência. - Potter, explique o seu ataque ao Sr. Malfoy.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, tentando não olhar em seus olhos. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa, afinal McGonagall provavelmente descobriria sua mentira. Ele se jogou no sonserina e quebrou-lhe o nariz. Nenhuma desculpa iria ajudá-lo a sair dos apuros em que se meteu.

- Potter, eu fiz uma pergunta! - A voz de sua professora foi nítida.

Como Harry ainda permanecia em silêncio, a professora decidiu. - Tudo bem. Se você não quer explicar eu não vou forçá-lo. Não esperava esse tipo de comportamento de um aluno do sexto ano. Isso vale para você também, Sr. Malfoy! O que nós presenciamos nesta sala hoje, é um comportamento reprovável e inaceitável! Se tivesse acontecido no corredor, seriam imediatamente expulsos da escola. Mas se estivesse acontecido em minha aula sob meus cuidados isso não teria chegado a esse ponto. Vocês usaram minha ausência! trairam a minha confiança, devem ter quebrado pelo menos cinco regras da escola! Eu irei tirar de vossas casas cinquenta pontos! Sr. Malfoy, por favor, vá para a ala hospitalar, e em seguida informe o Professor Snape sobre a definição de sua detenção. Está dispensado das próximas aulas.

Malfoy virou lançando a Harry um olhar furioso, como se para transmitir-lhe: "Ainda não terminei com você ...", e então saiu da classe.

- E quanto a você, Harry... – a voz de McGonagall tornou-se um pouco menos grave. - Eu não sei o que levou você a tal desespero, para brigar com outro aluno na minha aula, mas independentemente de qual foi a razão, acabe com essa agrassividade, ou será a desgraça da Grifinória.

Durante todo o discurso Harry permaneceu encarando um ponto no tapete.

- E agora, Harry – a professora continuou - vá para a ala hospitalar, e depois vá falar com o Sr. Filch, pergunte a ele sobre a sua detenção. Você entendeu?

O garoto balançou a cabeça lentamente, em seguida, virou-se para sair. Então, uma ideia veio à sua mente

- Ah, professora ... - Ele disse baixinho. - Posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa?

McGonagall olhou para ele por cima dos óculos.

- O quê?

- Gostaria de optar por sair de Poções - Harry deixou escapar. – a senhora poderia ir até o Professor Snape e convencê-lo a dar-me permissão para sair da sua disciplina?

Os olhos da professora se arregalaram de espanto.

- Depois de ter Poções até segunda-feira. Até lá ...

- Não! - Harry interrompeu-a - Quer dizer, eu irei desistir totalmente de Poções e substituí-la com alguma outra disciplina.

Por um momento houve silêncio.

- Eu não vou perguntar sobre as razões para esta decisão, tenho suspeitas, e assim não precisa me dizer, mas eu quero que você perceba que o abandono dessa disciplina porá fim aos seus sonhos de se tornar um Auror. Tem certeza que você quer?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, cerrando os dentes.

- No entanto, você não vai querer pensar sobre? – podia-se sentir uma nota de esperança na voz de McGonagall.

- Não. Esta é a minha decisão final.

A professora observou o menino por um momento, estudando os olhos de Harry, então disse calmamente:

- Bem, vou falar com o Professor Snape. Você pode ir.

* * *

Harry não foi para a ala hospitalar. Ele queria evitar perguntas embaraçosas sobre sua mão aleijada. Ficou até tarde da noite em seu dormitório, pelo menos até o momento em que ele teve de informar Filch sobre a detenção. O zelador mandou Harry organizar todos os armários de vassouras localizados em Hogwarts. Ele realizaria esta tarefa durante o fim de semana, quando sua mão estivesse um pouco mais curada.

Durante o almoço, Hermione, visitou-o, trazendo-lhe comida e disse que Hagrid perguntou sobre o que estava acontecendo e por que ele não aparece às refeições.

Ron apareceu à noite, com o jantar, dizendo-lhe que McGonagall queria falar com ele.

O menino jogou o manto da invisibilidade em si e com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados correu para falar com a professora.

Ele esperava que Snape concordasse. Sempre odiou Harry queria se livrar dele em suas turmas de todas as maneiras. Com certeza se alegrou quando McGonagall disse a ele que seu sonho finalmente iria se tornar realidade.

Harry tirou a capa em frente à porta e bateu. A professora mandou entrar e disse-lhe para sentar-se.

- Falei com o Professor Snape - ela começou, olhando para Harry por cima de seus óculos. – ele ficou muito indignado quando recebeu a notícia de que você desejava optar pela desistência de suas aulas, ele categoricamente negou o seu consentimento.

- O quê? - Harry estava atordoado. Depois do susto percebeu que a professora também havia se surpreendido.

- Bem, Potter. Não posso fazer mais nada por você. Se você quiser, você pode tentar convencê-lo. De qualquer forma, o Professor Snape me deu a entender claramente que ele quer vê-lo e falar sobre isso.

Uma onda de calor invadiu a mente de Harry ante ao pensamento de um encontro com Snape.

"Nunca!"

Arrastando-se de volta para o dormitório, tentou organizar os pensamentos na mente.

"Por que Snape não lhe permitia optar por sair de sua classe? Mas ele sempre quis se livrar dele."

Ele parou por um momento.

"Bem, é claro. É óbvio! Ele queria atormentá-lo nas aulas. Oh, como caminhou para ele, como ..."

Tentou reorganizar sua expressão facial. Harry estava vermelho de vergonha e embaraço. Como, depois do que aconteceu na sala de aula, poderia voltar a falar normalmente com ele? Ele preferia deixar os gêmeos Weasley testar seus produtos nele do que encontrar Snape sozinho.

A visão deste encontro fez com que Harry se sentisse fraco, e seu coração acelerou.

Ele terá de continuar a participar das aulas de poções. Ele não tinha outra escolha.

Iria para essa aula!


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Fascínios.**

Quando Severus Snape, o professor de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi para sua aula da tarde da segunda-feira com Sonserina e Grifinória, apenas um pensamento na cabeça lhe inspirava grande preocupação: Potter!

O jovem não apareceu durante as refeições, não se poderia encontrá-lo nos corredores e ainda havia deixado o seu amado treino de Quadribol. Não estava em nenhum outro lugar visível, desmanxara-se no ar. E, além disso, ele teve a audácia de enviar McGonagall para dizer que queria desistir de suas aulas.

"Nunca darei essa permissão a ele! Ainda não terminei com ele. Logo agora que ficou realmente interessante ..." - Disse uma voz sinistra na cabeça do Mestre de Poções.

"Ele acha que pode se esconder de mim, que ele pode ignorar-me! Ele teve um fim de semana inteiro para vir até mim, mas não apareceu! Covarde, pequeno insolente que tem medo do confronto. Ele sempre foi um covarde, assim como seu amado pai. Para não mencionar o pulguento do seu padrinho. Bando de palhaços!"

Os olhos do Mestre de Poções estreitaram-se perigosamente.

"Mas hoje, deve aparecer. Não pode deixar de vir a minha aula..."

Vários alunos do primeiro ano lançaram olhares assustados a Snape que vinha pelo corredor, que por sua vez os fuzilou com o olhar. A capa preta tremulando atrás dele. Ele parecia um morcego, predando sobre suas vítimas.

Severus sorriu desagradavelmente.

Por outro lado não é tão covarde como ele aparece. Ele atirou-se no herdeiro da família Malfoy e quebrou-lhe o nariz. Bem, Potter, no final, nunca consegue se controlar. Basta um pouco de provocação para que ele perda a calma. Sempre gostou de revidar com palavras, mas atirar-se num aluno, em sala de aula, sob o nariz de sua professora ... isso era algo que ele não esperava ...

... Também não esperava que ele – Snape – fosse o maior desejo de Harry Potter. Foi uma descoberta surpreendente até mesmo chocante, dado o ódio que Potter tinha para com ele durante todos esses anos. E vice-versa. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito anteriormente que Potter o queria, iria matá-lo cruelmente. Mas ele sabia que a poção fora fabricada corretamente. Sabia que era verdade. Viu-o com seus próprios olhos ...

... Em sua mente ele reviu o menino olhando para ele com olhar sonhador, olhando para ele com adoração. Ele viu a luxúria cheia de sofrimento, o desejo estampado no rosto. A fome que viu nos olhos verdes, era indescritível. Ninguém, ao longo de sua vida, o olhou de tal forma e não pronunciou seu nome com tal desejo. Foi algo novo.

Ele lembrou seu horror quando acordou e percebeu que a poção o havia levado para o professor. Esperava que as coisas fossem diferentes... mas não assim!

Ele não poderia arrancar dos olhos o desejo desesperado que inundava os olhos de Potter, fazendo o garoto deixar de notar todas as coisas em volta, passando a ver somente o Mestre de Poções. Por alguns breves momentos Severus Snape se tornou o centro do mundo para Harry Potter. Foi uma experiência extraordinária.

Mergulhando mais nas memórias, o homem se lembrou das lágrimas escorrendo pela face do garoto e a claramente visível protuberância em suas calças.

Não! Não deve pensar na ereção de Potter!

Snape entrou numa curva e viu um casal de alunos da Corvinal aos beijos, interrompeu-os furiosamente, tirando-lhes quinze pontos, e depois voltou seus pensamentos para as memórias.

Dominou Potter apenas quando este chegou na mesa para alcançá-lo. E o que poderia acontecer se não houvesse uma mesa...? Não sabia, embora tivesse de admitir que seria extremamente interessante. Lembrou-se o horror que foi retratado na face de Harry Potter, quando ele finalmente jogou um feitiço trazendo o rapaz de volta à Terra. Nojo, vergonha, constrangimento, desgosto, - apenas Snape viu isso. Parecia que Potter iria vomitar. No todo, isso não seria surpresa – não é sempre que um homem descobre que seu desejo mais profundo, mais poderoso e incontrolável é o Mestre de Poções, o professor mais odiado e repugnante da escola.

Snape sorriu amargamente para si mesmo. Isso, é claro, não muda nada. Vai continuar a odiar Potter, mas agora terá poder sobre ele. Não podia fazer nada com esse conhecimento agora. Ele não iria negar-se o uso deste fato para impor ainda mais humilhação. E talvez até mesmo poderia obter alguma coisa com isso.

Um sorriso cruel deslizou em sua boca.

Oh, Potter tinha de ser esmagado... Provavelmente a sua vida desabou sobre sua cabeça.

Mas nem tudo poderia deixar seu caminho livre. Metade das crianças tinham pais Comensais da Morte, para o Lorde das Trevas descobrir, era apenas uma questão de tempo. A qualquer momento ele esperava o chamado pela marca. Ele não tinha escolha - teria de informar previamente a ele. Certamente seria do seu interesse...

Snape franziu a testa e apertou o passo.

"Potter deve vir, caso contrário, vai se arrepender amargamente!"

Quando o professor caminhou até a turma de alunos que esperava por ele e olhou em seus rostos, uma raiva fervente tomou conta dele quando percebeu que Potter não estava entre eles!

"Este desagradávelpequeno covarde... – Snape começou a dizer em pensamento, permitindo que os alunos entrassem na sala. Ele não terminou seu comentário, porque movimentos bruscos chamaram sua atenção. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, viu Potter aparecer furtivamente ao virar a esquina e meter-se no fim da fila dos alunos que entravam na sala.

Snape sorriu triunfalmente em seus pensamentos.

"E mesmo assim ele veio."

Potter passou perto do professor, nem mesmo deu-lhe um olhar. Além disso, no momento em que passou, ele virou a cabeça em uma direção completamente diferente, como se ele não fosse capaz de siquer olhar para o professor.

"Esse garoto vai se arrepender de ter vindo. Vai ser muito triste..." - Snape pensou, com raiva batendo a porta.

Todos pularam ao som e olharam com medo para o professor que foi para o centro da sala. Snape correu os olhos pelos alunos sentados nos bancos abrindo os livros e tirando seus materias da bolsa, parando-os em Potter.

Harry sentou-se entre Weasley e Granger. Não dirigiu uma palavra a ninguém enquanto preparava-se para a aula. Ele estava muito concentrado no que fazia. – "Provavelmente, pela primeira vez na vida" – pensou Snape –" não vai tirar os olhos do caldeirão e dos livros"... "E, provavelmente, hoje será o único" - acrescentou ele em pensamento, vendo pelo canto do olho, como os outros alunos lançavam olhares furtivos para ele e para o menino.

- Silêncio! - Severus resmungou, tentando avançar o mais rapidamente possível para a aula. - Hoje vocês verão como é feita a poção que faz crescer o cabelo. Esta poção é tão simples que todos deverão ser capazes de fazer. Embora, observando as habilidades de alguns - o Mestre de Poções olhou Longbottom - e nível embaraçoso de suas capacidades intelectuais, posso ter sérias dúvidas quanto a isso.

Neville ficou vermelho como uma peônia, e desviou o olhar.

Severus sorriu para si mesmo em pensamento, e olhou para Potter, esperando sua reação, mas obstinadamente permaneceu concentrado em seu banco, como se seus materiais fossem a coisa mais interessante e dígana de dedicação do mundo. Snape sentiu-se irritado. Se Potter quer jogar com ele, ele ficaria feliz em ensinar-lhe algumas regras do jogo...

- Os ingredientes estão escritos no quadro - Severus acenou com a varinha - e como preparar a poção. No armário - a próxima onda – estão os ingredientes necessários. No final da aula irei verificar seus resultados. A poção deve ter a consistência de um líquido claro com um aroma fraco de musk. Quem produzir a pior... - A voz de Snape estancou por um momento-... irá beber e descobrir em si mesmo as consequências que a ignorância e a estupidez numa arte tão sublime quanto a preparação de uma poção, podem provocar.

Longbottom ficou pálido e engoliu a saliva, olhava com horror para o quadro. Depois das instruções, seguiu-se murmúrios e sussuros indignados, mas Snape ignorou completamente. Ele caminhou até sua mesa, sentou-se e começou a trabalhar na correção de trabalhos, de vez em quando varria a classe com os olhos para ver se algum dos alunos não causara algum desastre sério. Enquanto seus protegidos estivessem bem, não haveria com que se preocupar.

Todo mundo se levantou e correu atrás dos ingredientes... Não, nem todos. "Potter permaneceu no mesmo lugar? Bem, Granger trouxe para ele. Ele ama se servir dos outros".

"_Root Mandrake é excelente contra dor abdominal, e quando alguém está doente ..."_

"isso é um absurdo!"

A mão de Severus anulou todo o artigo.

Lançou outro olhar para a classe. Seus olhos escuros pararam em cabelos bagunçados.

"O que ele está fazendo? Imóvel sentado no banco? Deve seguir cuidadosamente a ordem dos igredientes, só ele não quer olhar para frente. Os igredientes estão listados no quadro-negro, seu tolo!"

_"Mandrake é uma raiz que queria ser um homem, mas um bruxo mau lançou uma maldição sobre ele..."_

"Esses moleques esquecem seus cérebros em casa, se é isso tudo o que sabem dizer!"

Depois voltou o foco de sua observação para o pequeno corpo. Severus franziu as sobrancelhas escuras.

"O que Granger sussurra para Potter? Os olhares da menina de vez em quando vão ao quadro... é o que estou vendo? Ela está ditando a ele o que está escrito na lousa? É um covarde sem vergonha! Bem, mas o que eu esperava dele? Pode tentar evitar, mas, no fim, irá perder...Não se preocupe, Potter. Não lute contra isso. Você não irá vencer. Você vai ter que lidar com isso..."  
Estava cheio de satisfação sombria. Sorriu cruelmente para si mesmo e voltou para os ensaios.

_"Root Mandrake é bom para limpar os dentes ..."_

Severus sentiu a cabeça começar a doer. Por que perder tempo com tal absurdo?

Voltou a olhar Potter. O menino chamava seus olhos como um buraco negro.  
Finalmente começou a trabalhar na poção. Tomou a faca de corte para picar as raízes de valeriana, mas... hmm, não está fazendo direito. Estremece... o gesto estava lhe provocando alguma dor? Ele achava que sim, porque o menino segurava a faca com sua mão esquerda.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram, olhando cuidadosamente para a mão direita, que Potter segurava as raízes.

"Algo está errado com ele... Parece que algo lhe feriu gravemente. Por... alguns cacos afiados? Os ferimentos foram causados por ...Vidro?

"O que esse idiota andou destruindo com essa mão? O nariz do Malfoy não é feito de vidro.

"E de qualquer maneira, não tem nada a mão ferida do Potter..."

Severus voltou para os ensaios, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar neles. E assim todos foram considerados adequados para a lata de lixo. Não fazia sentido algum perder tempo verificando aqueles rabiscos. Ele largou a caneta e se encostou na cadeira, olhando ameaçadoramente para a classe. Ele olhou para cima a tempo de ver quando Malfoy transformou um pedaço de papel em um pequeno pássaro e o soltou ... - Snape acompanhou de perto o voo do pássaro de papel - ... na direção de Potter.

Severus estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Accio! - Gritou, o pássaro mudou de direção e, para o desespero do sonserina, caiu direto na mão estendida do professor. Quando Severus apertou os dedos sobre ele, Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que naturalmente era e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

- Pois não, Sr. Malfoy? - Perguntou Snape, levantando as sobrancelhas.

O sonserina imediatamente fechou a boca, lançando um olhar de ódio para o professor. Severus viu pelo canto do olho Potter ficar pálido. Adivinhava o que ele iria ver, abriu o papel e olhou para a mensagem. No entanto, o que ele viu foi além das suas expectativas. No canto do papel podia-se ver em um desenho feito à mão, Potter inclinado e o Mestre de Poções realizando movimentos muito sugestivos em torno da bunda do menino. Porém, o que estava escrito abaixo fez pela primeira vez, desde a infância de Snape, corar suas bochechas pálidas.

"_Esta é a letra de uma das canções inventadas pelos sonserinas:_

_Quando Potter vê Snape _

_Ele se excita de imediato._

_Lágrimas escorrem em seus olhos_

_Tem problemas com os ovos._

_Balançando nas nuvens sonha_

_com calças e gemidos, com Snape a estocá-lo..."_

Severus amassou o papel em sua mão, não leu até o fim, e olhou o sonserina com expressão assassina.

Uma enorme onda de raiva inundou sua mente. "Como esse bastardo se atreveu a escrever algo sobre isso? Podem se dar ao luxo de escrever o que quizerem sobre Potter, mas ninguém pode escrever tais coisas sobre o Mestre de Poções!"

"Oh, eu sabia que Potter não teria uma vida fácil, mas não me importa o assédio direcionado ao Garoto de Ouro". Snape não poderia passar a objeto de piadas por parte dos alunos. Ele não esperava que qualquer um se atrevesse a desafiar sua autoridade. E, em particular, Malfoy... mesmo que seja filho de Comensal da Morte. "Oh, ele vai se arrepender amargamente!"

- Sr. Malfoy! - Da boca de Severus escapou um silvo furioso. – A sua casa acaba de perder vinte pontos! Você deverá cumprir detenção comigo hoje à noite! Às sete, pontualmente!

O sonserina sentou-se rigidamente como se tivesse engolido um pedaço de pau, olhando com descrença e raiva para Snape.

Um murmúrio de espanto passou pela classe.

Um sonserina foi punido! Malfoy foi punido! Por Snape!

- Silêncio! - Rosnou Snape, olhando severamente para os estudantes. - Quem for pego novamente fazendo gracinhas sobre o incidente acontecido na aula anterior, será punido na hora com várias dentenções, para todos os fins de semana, até o fim do ano letivo, não despertem minha ira, pois, acreditem , não irão me querer como inimigo! – Severus correu os olhos nos rostos dos alunos apavorados. Potter fitava seu caldeirão com o rosto vermelho da cor de uma peônia. Seu olhar parou apenas no rosto zangado de Malfoy, ante o qual fez uma careta rápida e muito breve de desprezo, como se o sonserina estivesse certo de que poderia driblar a proibição - Se alguém tentar quebrar a proibição, eu saberei, eu garanto! Entendeu, Sr. Malfoy?

O sonserina mordeu o lábio e olhou desafiadoramente para Snape. Foi com olhos cinzentos escuros como as nuvens durante uma tempestade, vez por outra iluminado por um raio de orgulho ferido, que o menino fitou o professor, como se ele quesesse incinerá-lo imediatamente. Após um longo momento de silêncio tenso, balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

- Excelente – O Mestre de Poções respondeu num tom peçonhento. Ele não gostava do comportamento rebelde de Malfoy. Ele terá que trazê-lo à disciplina depois da aula. Ninguém pode se opor a ele. Ninguém! - Agora voltem ao trabalho.

Ele se virou e sentou na cadeira em sua mesa, onde tinha uma visão perfeita de toda a classe. Os alunos trocaram olhares e voltaram para suas poções. Durante o resto da aula, ninguém sequer disse uma palavra. A ameaça de Snape, dizendo que aquele que fizesse a poção pior teria que beber, agia como um chicote. Nenhum dos alunos queria ser uma cobaia.

Potter largou a faca ou componentes dispersos, várias vezes, isso não escapou pela observação do professor.

"É difícil acreditar que estou olhando para a maior vítima do destino do século"- Severus pensou vendo Potter, desajeitadamente, tentar coletar os ingredientes do chão. "Além disso, ele sempre teve mais sorte do que bom senso" - acrescentou Snape em pensamento - "e isso é motivo suficiente para odiá-lo, rapaz grifinório estúpido."- Severus quase cuspiu essas palavras, deslizando os olhos sobre o corpo fino e ossudo do menino, depois pelos seus membros longos e cabelos emaranhados.

O que deixava o homem mais irritado, era o fato de que desde o início da aula o menino não olhara para ele uma única vez, como se Snape valesse menos que uma mosca na parede.

Agora Potter o ignorava, alimentado pela memória do incidente da aula anterior, quando Harry não via ninguém além do Mestre de Poções, Severus era a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Agora, Potter fingia não vê-lo.

A consciência disso fez chamas geladas de raiva cercar o coração de Snape, dominando gradualmente todos os seus pensamentos, o desejo de humilhar Potter aumentava. Iria fazer algo para que ele lamentasse seu comportamento!

- O tempo chegou ao fim! – disse o professor levantando-se do seu assento com uma decisão clara.

Ele iria provocá-lo!

O homem passou pela classe e parou em uma bancada em que transpirava o mais patético aluno da Grifinória.

- Longbottom! - Sibilou Snape, olhando com desgosto o grifinória gordo tremendo de medo. – Não foi o suficiente fazer sua poção ter a consistência de vômito, tinha que ter esse cheiro. Decidiu sufocar a todos nós, Longbottom?  
Das bancadas os sonserinas cairam num riso silencioso.

O rosto do grifinória assumiu a cor da poção Desiderium Intimum.

- Mas o que se poderia esperar de alguém que tem um cérebro do tamanho de um amendoim? – disse terrivelmente. - No momento em que você foi concebido, monopolizou o dom da derrota total. - Severus, por um momento lançou seu olhar para o menino, que parecia apenas sonhar com a situação e queria se esconder debaixo de um banco, e depois olhou para Potter, que, cerrando os dentes, teimosamente olhava para o outro lado da classe. - Claro, às vezes você partilha esse dom com Potter. - No momento em que ele pronunciou a última palavra, seus olhos brilharam, com a provocação venenosa, mas a única reação perceptível do grifo foram os punhos cerrados e tremendo. O menino nem sequer olhou para ele. Não fez qualquer gesto, embora ouvisse as palavras do professor. Snape poderia humilhar livrimente seu colega, porque parecia não fazer qualquer efeito.

Snape sentiu a raiva que até agora queimava nele se transformar em algo quase insano.

Potter estava louco para cair em um frenesi, começar a gritar, mas ele não podia fazer nada! Devia permanecer sentado calmamente como se nada do que Snape diz ou faz podesse chegar ao seu coração, ele não poderia atingi-lo e causar uma reação violenta. Como se Severus não tivesse poder sobre o seu aluno.

Mas ele sabia que tinha. Ele entendeu a lição anterior. Viu-o agora, quando olhou para os punhos cerrados e os braços tremendo. Potter já estava na fronteira ... Ele tinha que empurrá-lo apenas mais um pouco. Finalmente um último golpe!

- E agora, Longbottom, você beberá o sua poção maravilhosa e verá o resultado do que você fez. Ela pode transformá-lo em uma pilha de esterco de dragão. Duvido que alguém está preocupado, mas você pode finalmente descobrir o seu destino.

Nos olhos do menino apareceram lágrimas. Alguns grifinórias tentaram protestar, mas um olhar lançado por Snape fez que caissem em silêncio.

- O que você está esperando? Beba! - Rosnou Snape ameaçadoramente, e o tom de sua voz fez parte dos alunos sobressaltarem.

Longbottom, engolindo as lágrimas, pegou um pouco de poção da garrafa. Sua mão tremia tanto que ele teve dificuldade em a despejar em sua boca.  
- Por que você não para? - Granger quebrou o silêncio predominante na sala de aula. A grifinória moveu-se em seu banco com os olhos desafiadores fixos no professor. - Você não pode obrigá-lo a fazê-lo! Você não pode usar seu poder para oprimir os alunos!

- Como você se atreve a falar comigo nesse tom? - A voz de Snape tremia de raiva. - Sente-se no seu banco e não fale novamente, ou irá beber esta poção para o Sr. Longbottom! Por sua causa a Grifinória acaba de perder trinta pontos!

Granger empalideceu e engoliu em seco. Ela queria dizer outra coisa, mas Weasley a impediu, puxando-a suavemente pelo braço sussurrando algo a ela.

Severus virou-se para Longbottom e lhe deu um olhar cheio de desgosto. O menino fechou os olhos e rapidamente bebeu a poção.

A classe ficou em silêncio. Todos prenderam a respiração, observando enquanto Harry tremia de aversão. No mesmo instante, no rosto e nas mãos começaram a crescer tufos de cabelo preto. Em poucos momentos, todo o seu corpo estava coberto de pêlos em crescimento contínuo, que brilhavam entre os dois olhos mortalmente assustados.

- Bem, bem ... - A voz do professor quebrou o silêncio dominante na classe. - Eu vejo que sua aparência no final se encaixa com o seu intelecto - Severus ridicularizou. – Strª Granger, por favor, leve o macaco para a ala hospitalar. Pomfrey pensará numa maneira de restaurá-lo ao normal, e se não conseguir, será uma pequena perda para o mundo dos bruxos.

Snape desdenhou fitando Longbottom, que estava tão cheio de cabelo que as madeixas iam até o chão. Depois ele olhou para a mesa em que estavam assentados Potter, Granger e Weasley. A grifinória se levantou rapidamente e correu para amparar Neville, e, em seguida, segurando-o, moveu-o para fora da classe.

O triunfo que Snape sentiu, desapareceu como uma névoa, quando ele viu que Potter passou todo o tempo olhando na direção oposta, como se não se importasse com o que Snape fez com seu amigo. A raiva se transformou em fúria fria, que dominou a mente do homem que dirigiu seus passos em linha reta em direção ao grifinória.

Severus estava bem na frente do banco de Potter e reparou como o menino estava vermelho de raiva, o rosto ardia. A poção do grifinória estava na cor de mel e estaria completamente em ordem se não fosse...

"A belladonna" - o professor pensou, olhando para o menino, que mordia nervoso o lábio.

- Que tipo de componente você esqueceu, Sr. Potter? - Snape perguntou, arrastando suas palavras.

O menino olhou para o banco e ficou em silêncio. A raiva que estava fervendo em Severus durante toda a aula, começou a derramar, a transbordar e se transformar em algo afiado, glacial e desenfreado. Em fúria. Agravada pela raiva de toda a aula, quando Potter tão ostensivamente o havia ignorado, fúria, que cruzou a fronteira e empurrou queimando válvulas de desejo de novamente ver o seu reflexo nos olhos verdes.

Ele queria apenas ver Potter perder o controle. Queria, finalmente, fazê-lo perder a calma. Ele queria ver a raiva naqueles malditos olhos verdes. Ver mil sentimentos pintarem em seu rosto. Ele queria levá-lo a perder o controle sobre si mesmo, para garantir que ele saltasse de seu lugar e mostrasse o quanto o odiava.

- Eu perguntei que tipo de ingrediente você esqueceu!

- Eu não sei, senhor. - Potter disse tão baixo que Snape mal ouviu.

- Talvez se você olhasse para o quadro, então você saberia o ingrediente que perdeu! - Severus resmungou, sentindo sua raiva tomar o controle de si torna-o mais e mais descuidado. - Mas por que você estaria interessado em um quadro, uma vez que nem sequer se interessou nos olhos suplicantes de Longbottom olhando para você? Ele deve estar muito decepcionado com você. O Menino de Ouro desta vez não iria salvá-lo... O que é muito triste.

Potter estremeceu, e um relâmpago passou por seu rosto.

Snape prendeu a respiração.

Funcionou.

Potter olhou para cima lentamente. Pela primeira vez desde o início da aula ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Snape.

- Diverte-se? – perguntou numa voz fria e afiada. Uma voz que há muito tempo já tinha cruzado as fronteiras do ódio. Voz, que queimou mil sentimentos, atirando-se nas chamas. Uma sombra caiu sobre os olhos verdes escuro do aluno, impedindo Severus de ler seus olhos. Por um momento, perpassou-lhe uma impressão de tristeza e sofrimento, rapidamente substituído por desprezo e repulsa. Tristeza, desgosto e ódio e... outra coisa. Algo estranho, selvagem, incontrolável, quase demoníaco... Mas tudo tinha ido embora tão rapidamente quanto apareceu, deixando apenas um vazio amargo e total indiferença, como se Potter a todo custo tentasse esconder seus sentimentos e empurrá-los o mais fundo dentro de si: onde Snape não seria capaz de alcançá-los.

Mas já era tarde demais. Snape já tinha entendido o que ele viu...

Sentiu-se em triunfo, um que provavelmente, nunca sentira. Como se Potter lhe desse o maior presente que poderia imaginar.

- Sim, muito... - Ele respondeu, sorrindo venenosamente.

Era verdade. Ele jogou brilhantemente... Oh, mas a verdadeira diversão só começa agora...

O sinal anunciando o fim da aula, fez com que Severus piscasse várias vezes, como se retornando à realidade. Potter mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Snape virou-se para a classe e sussurrou

- Fim da aula. Saiam todos!

E então rapidamente caminhou para sua mesa. Devia ficar um pouco sozinho. Ele devia pensar no que fazer agora. E ele sabia, oh sim, agora sabia exatamente... que o rapaz será capaz de fazer qualquer coisa...

Os alunos correram para embalar as suas coisas, como se não fossem capaz de esperar para sair logo da classe e dizer a todos o que aconteceu. Snape, no entanto, não se importou. Ele se sentou em sua mesa, observando Potter. Harry fez uma careta de dor, levantando a bolsa com livros e deixou-a cair no chão. Então Severus, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, abriu uma de suas gavetas e tirou uma pequena garrafa.

- Sr. Potter! - Sua voz fez o menino se enrijecer. – Fique, eu quero falar com você...

Mas foi incapaz de terminar, porque Harry pegou a bolsa na mão esquerda e correu para fora da classe tão rapidamente, como se espetado por alguma coisa.

Após um momento de consternação, o Mestre de Poções se sentiu varrido por uma onda de raiva novamente, mas ela não poderia embaçar o triunfo que ele sentiu fazendo brilhar em si uma luz ofuscante como uma estrela ardente. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter em breve, iria se arrepender de tudo...

- Weasley! - Rosnou Snape, antes do menino deixar a classe. O ruivo engoliu em seco e olhou com medo para o professor. - Venha aqui.

Quando o menino ficou na frente da mesa do Mestre de Poções, ele estendeu para o garoto um pequeno frasco e disse:

- Você tem que dar isto a Potter e dizer-lhe para lubrificar a mão três vezes por dia.- Vendo o rosto do menino, Severus franziu as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente. - Na minha sala de aula, cada aluno deve ser eficiente com ambas as mãos - acrescentou. – E não me olhe assim. Se eu quisesse envenenar Potter, eu teria feito isso há muito tempo.

Ele ficou chocado, quando ele se virou para sair, Severus o parou uma última vez.

- Diga a Potter que se ele tentar de novo simplesmente me ignorar, vai se arrepender amargamente.

Weasley acenou com a cabeça e correu para fora da classe, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Na sala havia um abençoado silêncio. Severus se inclinou confortavelmente em uma cadeira e suspirou.

Foi uma ... aula interessante.

* * *

Na noite de quarta-feira, Professor Snape seguia rapidamente pelo corredor, sentindo a dor e a queimação no antebraço esquerdo.

O Lorde das Trevas já sabia...

A aula de anteontem, onde ele forçou Longbottom a beber a própria poção, chamou a atenção de todos os membros do corpo docente, e eles não lhe deram um momento de paz.

O pior foi Pomfrey.

"Você poderia tê-lo envenenado! Ele poderia ficar cego! Você poderia até mesmo tê-lo matado! Eu nunca vi tal comportamento irresponsável por parte de um professor!"

Durante cada refeição, era cravado por olhares. Sprout, lembrava uma galinha, cacarejando indgnada , o chamou de "sádico" e McGonagall – A Madre Tereza das crianças oprimidas - se desviava dele, aparentemente, cada vez que o via.

"Pequena perda" - pensou Snape. Pelo menos não tem que olhar a velha bruxa.

Mesmo Dumbledore o chamou para uma entrevista e deu um sermão sobre o abuso de poder, e lhe deu roteiros de tratamento humano para com os alunos. A única coisa que Severus lembrava de todo o discurso, era do repugnante cheiro do chá favorito do direitor que lhe foi oferecido.

Se algum deles pensava que ele se comoveria com a "santa" indiganção deles, provavelmente não sabiam de nada. Ele odiava quando alguém interferia em seu procedimento de ensino e sobre seus métodos, e com os grifinórias, outros não funcionariam.

Severus franziu o cenho.

Uma vez que todos os professores correram para reclamar-lhe, a única coisa interessante até o momento é que nenhum dos professores havia mencionado o incidente com Potter. Aparentemente, o rapaz decidiu guardar a coisa toda para si mesmo.

"Eu não o culpo. Desde então, tem que conviver com sua obsessão sexual para com o obscuro Mestre de Poções ..."

Snape sorriu para si mesmo em pensamento.

O menino finalmente começou a aparecer nas refeições e nos corredores. Aparentemente, a proibição agiu. Bem, ele tentou apenas não ouvir...

Mas não só isso mudou. Severus sentiu cada vez mais o olhar ardente do grifinória. Eram olhares furtivos lançados nas refeições ou corredores. Não tão rápido, no entanto, que Snape não pudesse notá-los. E cada vez que isso acontecia, ele sentia grande satisfação. Aconteceu exatamente como previsto... Potter começou a ceder, ele estva ficando mais fraco, estava incapaz de se defender. Aparentemente, além do ódio, algo começou a aparecer de forma intrigante... Curiosidade e fascínio começou a ter precedência sobre a humilhação e medo.

Mais interessante, no entanto, foi um encontro com Potter, esta tarde, saindo do salão, na saida de Snape. Severus viu quando o menino saiu de trás de um canto, atrapalhado com sua bolsa. Quando ambos estavam no corredor, Snape viu de canto de olho, como Potter, depois de sentir a presença de uma sombra negra perto de si, levantou os olhos de repente. Os olhos do garoto arredondaram-se com terror. O resultado foi o lançamento apressado da muchila nos ombros, que não sustentou o peso fazendo-a desabar no chão, espalhando o conteúdo até aos pés do professor.

- Potter - Snape usou um tom zombeteiro. - Eu vejo que mesmo encontrar-me no corredor é um grande desafio para seus nervos.

O rapaz corou e começou a recolher os seus pertences do chão. Não olhou para cima para ver o professor, mas Severus tinha percebido que estava nervoso, pois o garoto fazia movimentos rígidos de grande nervosismo.

Potter estava tão nervoso que Snape começou a pensar sobre o que o menino faria se ele o tocasse naquele momento? Choraria? Fugiria? Ou lhe empurraria...? Tentou induzir uma situação para verificar.

Mas ainda não...

Por um momento ele olhou para o chão, vendo o grifinória ajoelhado, agradou-lhe aquela visão. Potter devia ficar sempre a seus pés...

Ele sorriu com desprezo e seguiu em frente.

Mais tarde, Snape perguntou-se muitas vezes que tipo de impulso o fez se virar depois de alguns passos, ao fazer isso, o que viu o deixou pensativo. Potter havia ficado no meio do corredor, apertando a bolsa contra o peito e vendo a partida de Snape, estava como uma criança de quem haviam tirado algo. Mas no momento em que ele percebeu que Snape se virou, o menino olhou para baixo com horror, em seguida, rapidamente se afastou.

Logo o próprio Potter não conseguiria lidar com esse desejo. Logo ele começaria a andar atrás dele, começaria a pedir-lhe, implorar-lhe...tudo.

E só então triunfaria. E com muito prazer veria Potter se humilhar diante de seus olhos.

Esses pensamentos não queriam deixar Severus enquanto ele seguia pelo corredor em direção a entrada principal. Mas agora não era hora para eles. Ele deveria rapidamente apagá-los da memória e esquecer tudo.

A marca em seu antebraço queimava novamente.

O Sr. das Trevas não gosta de esperar.

O Mestre de Poções apressou o passo.

* * *

- Severus... - A voz de Voldemort encheu o silêncio da sala mergulhada na escuridão. Um único lustre pendurado no teto, iluminava os rostos dos Comensais da Morte sentados em uma longa mesa nas masmorras da mansão Malfoy. - É realmente muito interessante. - Ele sorriu friamente. - Quem teria pensado que Potter é capaz de tal ... desejo.

O rosto de Snape não se abalou. Ele sentou-se rigidamente no lado direito de Voldemort, não surgiu em seu semblante nem mesmo uma sombra de sentimento.

- Eu estou contente em poder dar-lhe uma mensagem tão interessante, meu senhor- disse numa voz tranquila e sem paixão.

- Como de costume, não fiquei decepcionado - disse Voldemort. - E o que você disse, muito nos ajudará. Acho que será capaz de usá-lo. - O sorriso do Lorde das Trevas foi venenosamente assustador. - Olhe para mim, Severus.

O olhar de Snape penetrou nos olhos vermelhos e desumanos do Lorde das Trevas. Sentia uma consciência muito forte penetrar em sua mente. Permitiu sem hesitação, como se não tivesse algum segredo para ela. E, em seguida, sentiu um arrepio – Voldemort injetava suas ordens diretamente em sua cabeça. Os pensamentos do Senhor das Trevas eram como o seu coração de gelo, envolveu a mente do Mestre de Poções e penetrou as garras frias em sua consciência.

Quando ele os leu, entendeu por que o Senhor das Trevas não queria que mais ninguém soubesse do seu plano.

Voldemort retirou-se de sua mente. Severus olhou para ele e sorriu de modo obscuro e desagradável.

- Você sabe o que fazer – O Lorde das Trevas assobiou.

- Claro - disse Snape.

- Como recompensa pela sua dedicação, você pode puxar informações de nossos convidados - disse Voldemort.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam assistindo tudo num silêncio respeitoso, um deles virou-se olhando-o.

- Meu senhor - disse Lucius Malfoy, de repente, levantando-se do seu assento e inclinando a cabeça. - Perdoe minha ousadia, mas eu os trouxe aqui. Devo ter a honra de ...

- Cale a boca! - A voz de Voldemort o atingiu como um raio. - Você se atreve a questionar o meu comando!

- Claro que não - protestou o homem rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça ainda mais baixo. - Perdoe-me.

Sentou-se abruptamente no local, empurrando os olhos cheios de ódio e ciúme em direção de Snape.

- Lúcio, traga-me aqui o seu filho. Ainda hoje. Eu tenho um trabalho para ele - Ordenou o Senhor das Trevas, Malfoy assentiu.

- E agora ... Rabicho! - Voldemort chamou muito calmamente, um momento depois, uma figura miuda apareceu na porta. - Leve Severus para os nossos hóspedes.  
- Claro, meu senhor - disse o homem com uma voz esganiçada e inclinou-se tão baixo que quase tocou o nariz no chão.

Snape levantou-se, não dirigiu a Malfoy nem mesmo um único olhar, como se o homem fosse um verme, no qual não valesse cuspir. Quando ele saia, foi interrompido pela voz do Senhor das Trevas.

- Severus... Quando tiver tudo, mati-os.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Rabicho levou-o a uma cela pequena, fedorenta. Três pessoas encolhiam-se contra as paredes, aterrorizadas, sangrando. Era uma famí bruxa, agachada num canto, um bruxo, alto e magro, com barba emaranhada, com sangue seco concentrado no olho , uma jovem, cerca de dezenove anos, que deveria ser atraente antes do seu rosto haver conhecido medo, dor e sofrimento inimaginável.

Severus entrou na cela e olhou para a família sem proferir uma palavra, olhava desapaixonado como se olhasse para objetos em vez de pessoas. Ele puxou sua varinha e disse, completamente desprovido de sentimento:

- Saia e feche a porta, Rabicho.

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

4 **Ligado em você.**

O Crack repentino da porta batendo na parede quebrou o silêncio no dormitório. Então veio um baque surdo, parecido com a colisão em um tronco duro de madeira. O que foi acompanhado por um grito cheio de raiva:

- Eu o odeio!

Harry Potter estava em pé ao lado de sua cama respirando pesadamente, rememorando a aula de Poções que terminara há poucos minutos, sua cabeça rodou em busca de um porto. Ele não conseguia decidir se odiava Snape pela humilhação de seus amigos, pelos comentários desagradáveis, pelo abuso psicológico imposto a ele, ou por causa daquele nariz adunco e o cabelo gorduroso. Sabia que ele iria se arrepender do fato de ir àquela aula, mas não imaginou o que mais aquele vilão poderia fazer.

Snape tinha superado a si mesmo!

Harry se lembrou da sua luta interna com uma tempestade furiosa enquanto o professor estava lá, calmamente humilhando Neville. Ele percebeu que o homem queria provocá-lo, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Ele só podia cerrar os dentes e os punhos em desespero.

"Eu sou um covarde! Um fodido covarde!" - Repetia em sua mente.

Ele queria dizer algo, fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para defender Neville, mas teve medo de olhar para olhos escuros e perder toda a coragem para responder a ele, levando com ele seu orgulho e lealdade grifinória.

Todo o tempo ele sentiu o olhar ardente do professor, mas talvez fosse apenas alucinação, estava começando a perder a sanidade.

Não! Snape certamente olhou para ele. Somente o olhar desse Comensal da Morte vil conseguiria fazer um calafrio passar pelo corpo de Harry mesmo que ele estivesse extremamente quente.

Apenas uma vez se atreveu a jogar um olhar rápido ao professor- no momento em que Snape pegou a mensagem enviada por Malfoy destinada para Harry. E até agora ele não conseguia esquecer as expressões faciais de Snape quando leu a mensagem. Nas eternamente pálidas e amareladas bochechas, passou um rubor delicado. Harry nunca esperou ver um rubor no rosto do Mestre de Poções, ele temia que essa visão o perseguisse nos pesadelos. Em geral, era muito difícil para ele imaginar qualquer reflexo humano em Snape, aquilo foi uma surpresa.

Harry quase começou a roer as suas unhas por curiosidade do que Malfoy tinha escrito na mensagem para provocar tal reação em Snape. Tinha que ser algo realmente horrível, porque para fazer o professor tomar a decisão de tirar vinte pontos da Sonserina, tinha que ser algo sério. Harry tinha certeza de que este evento iria entrar para a história da escola. Podia até imaginar o registro na História de Hogwarts.

"É óbvio que Malfoy tinha escrito alguma sujeira na aula, mas o que fez para deixar seu tutor tão irritado?"

A única coisa pela qual era grato a Snape, era a proibição de qualquer menção ao incidente. O menino percebeu que o professor não estava tentando ser bom e justo, mas proteger o seu próprio rabo e sua reputação. Se Snape de repente começasse a mostrar interesse no bem-estar de Harry, Harry, provavelmente, recomendaria-lhe ser examinado no St. Mungus.

Snape era um porco egoísta e todos sabiam disso.

Lembrou-se a plena satisfação, do triunfo que passou no rosto do Mestre de Poções, quando Harry finalmente não aguentou e olhou para ele. Lembrou-se o bater frenético do seu coração, quando os olhos cintilantes de Snape submergiram em seus olhos, como se quisessem ler todos os sentimentos que o rasgavam. Havia tantos que mal conseguia distingui-los. Lembrou-se que ele estava irritado e frustrado, e com dificuldade de resistir às provocações. Mas também sentia um medo paralisante e uma vergonha inrefreável quando se lembrava do desejo incrivelmente forte, que apoderou-se dele depois de beber a poção. E então, quando Snape esteve tão perto dele, e Harry, pela primeira vez desde daquele evento, o olhou diretamente nos olhos - foi como um chicote, chicote em brasa, que perfurou-o profunda e dolorosamente. Feriu-o como a eletricidade. Estas foram como faíscas, explosões, um choque térmico. E tudo entrelaçava-o, ataque-o com uma febre de ódio e raiva. Como se esses sentimentos fossem relacionados uns com os outros de uma forma muito estranha.

Harry estava tão suficientemente perturbado com a aula, que quando ele ouviu a voz do Mestre de Poções chamando-o para "conversar", sentiu um medo tão grande que sentiu paralizar seu corpo, sem pensar por um momento, pegou a bolsa e fugiu da classe, pondo-se o mais longe que podia.

E se Snape queria falar um pouco com ele sobre a carta? Harry provavelmente queimaria de vergonha como uma Fênix...

Ele sabia que sua fuga enfureceu o professor, provavelmente, ainda mais, mas pelo menos ele conseguiu escapar da linha de frente, deixando Snape espumando sozinho.

Um fio de sorriso cheio de satisfação malígna insinuou-se no grifinória.

Ao som de passos, Harry virou-se bruscamente. Os últimos dias se escondendo desenvolveu nele um instinto de sobrevivência, como se fosse um pequeno animal vítima de uma caçada eterna.

- Oh, é você, Ron. - Ele deu um suspiro de alívio ao ver seu amigo entrando no quarto.  
- Snape é um bastardo desagradável! - Rony rosnou, jogando sua muchila de livros sobre a cama. - Ele sempre foi, mas ultimamente está passando dos limites! Como ele pôde fazer aquela merda com Neville? - Ele olhou para Harry. - E você com também. Bem, eu entendo que trata-se de Snape, Comensal da Morte e tudo, mas mesmo ele deve ter em si um mínimo de compaixão. - Vendo o olhar duvidoso de seu amigo, o ruivo suspirou. - Bem, sim. Este é o Snape. É Snape até o último fio de cabelo. - Ron afundou na cama e olhou para Harry. – A quele bastardo pediu para dar isso a você.

O menino puxou uma pequena garrafa do bolso do seu manto e a entregou a Harry.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou, tomando a poção das mãos do amigo. O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Eu não tenho ideia. Ele disse que você deve lubrificar a mão três vezes por dia.

Harry revirou os olhos. Por um momento ele se perguntou se ouvira bem.

- Snape deu isso a você para que eu unte a minha mão?

- Estranho, hein? - Ron olhou para o frasco com suspeita. - Ou será que é alguma substância malígna que dominará a sua mão e o fará estrangular a si mesmo durante a noite?

O olhar que Harry lhe deu poderia cortar vidro.

- Então o quê? – avermelhou-se o ruivo. - Fred e Jorge me falaram isso quando eu era pequeno.

- Seja o que for, eu não vou aceitar qualquer coisa de Snape! - Harry rejeitou a garrafa com desgosto. - Claro que é um veneno sofisticado, que fará com que minha mão caia. Depois do que ele fez, você pode esperar qualquer coisa.

- Ele disse que se quisesse envenenar você, ele teria feito isso há muito tempo - observou o ruivo.

- Obrigado, Ron. Realmente isso elevou meu espírito.

Ron virou-se desviando o olhar.

Harry pensou por um momento:

Snape estava se preocupando com sua saúde, enviou uma pomada cicatrizante, mas não confiava nele. Num todo, nunca provocou-lhe qualquer sentimento positivo. Até ali não preocupou-se com a mão dele, só dirigia a Harry assédio e as ameaças. Por que mudou de repente?

Mas certamente não era para declarar-lhe amor.

Não, certamente não poderia ser a razão.

* * *

Naquela noite, Harry decidiu, pela primeira vez depois de alguns dias evitando, ir para o jantar. Ron e Hermione garantiram que todas as provocações haviam acabado e os desenhos caricatos que cobriam as paredes da sala comunal, sumiram. Ninguém queria expor o Mestre de Poções, porque havia uma chance de se acabar ainda pior do que Potter e Longbottom. Harry soube por Hermione que Neville havia tomado um antídoto e iria ficar na ala hospitalar por alguns dias. Soube que Madame Pomfrey ao saber do que tinha acontecido, caiu em histeria, que rapidamente se transformou em um acesso de raiva e disse que esganaria Severus Snape com a própria capa.

Ron riu, imaginando a situação, mas Hermione lançou um olhar fulminante a ele.

- Não é engraçado, Ron! Professor Snape deve ser severamente punido. Mal tratou um estudante e isso deve ser tratado como uma infração muito grave. O código de direitos dos estudantes...

- Hermione - Rony gemeu. – há no mundo algum livro que você não leu?

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. Harry parou de escutar depois que seus amigos começaram a implicar um com o outro e começou a olhar em volta do corredor por onde os três se dirigiam ao Grande Salão.

Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável sem o manto da invisibilidade,do qual não se separara nos últimos dias. Ele estava exposto, um perfeito alvo para uma situação desconfortável e sorrisos maliciosos.

Bem, mas pelo menos as provocações verbais acabaram, e estas eram as piores. Honestamente, ficou surpreendido com a eficácia da ameaça do Mestre de Poções, mas Snape era bem conhecido por cumprir muito rigorosamente com suas ameaças.

Vários alunos do terceiro ano passaram por Harry e jogaram-lhe um olhar brincalhão, mas não havia neles a condenação que geralmente acompanhava tais olhares.

"Não, mas alguns Lufa-Lufas não são nada como Malfoy e sua gangue" - pensou Harry, perguntando-se o que os sonserinas estariam planejando depois de serem recetemente tão severamente tratados. Ele sentiu que Malfoy certamente não ia deixá-lo em paz, iria encontrar uma maneira de vingar-se dele. Por isso, ele decidiu ser mais cuidadoso e olhou mais uma vez em volta do corredor.

Sua aparição no Grande Salão parecia uma cena de teatro. De repente, o silêncio caiu, e todos os olhos se voltaram para Harry de pé entre seus amigos. Por um momento se perguntou se iria aguentar, mas em algum momento teria que enfrentá-los. Melhor fazer isso agora. Engoliu em seco e caminhou em direção à mesa. Ele sentiu como se tudo ao redor congelasse e todo o mundo focasse nele, seus pés chumbaram-se no chão. De repente, quis se esquivar e fugir para o mais longe possível daquelas faces hostis. Quis ir direto para o calor seguro de seu dormitório.

Uma olhada para a mesa dos professores, em que avultava uma figura vestida de preto, deu-lhe uma coragem feroz.

Não podia fugir desse canalha!

Ele endireitou-se e caminhou em frente, ignorando os olhares e cochichos. Lentamente, a atmosfera no Grande Salão começou a normalizar, e os estudantes voltaram para suas conversas interrompidas. Harry sentou-se em seu lugar e sentiu como se seus pulmões fossem finalmente liberados do aperto do medo e da angústia, para que ele pudesse finalmente respirar. Ron e Hermione se sentaram ao lado dele. Por algum tempo, ainda chegavam sussurros aos ouvidos do grifinória, mas os alunos, aparentemente, vendo que, pelo menos temporariamente, Harry não tinha a intenção de ir até Snape com olhares afetuosos, ou fazer outras coisas estranhas, voltaram a comer e a tratar seus próprios assuntos.

O menino sabia que todo mundo estava apenas esperando por um espetáculo, mas não ia dar-lhes essa satisfação.

Ele pegou um prato e com raiva jogou algumas salsichas, purê de batatas e pudim. Quando começou a comer, sentiu sua pele ser queimada pelos olhares dirigidos pelos grifinórias, que até recentemente eram seus amigos. Seamus e Dean ostensivamente se afastaram do lugar que ele estava sentado e, cada um começou a rir, olhando para ele com nojo. Lavender e Parvati deram uma risadinha, foram enviados a Harry sorrisos brincalhões e travessos. Gina estava sentada na frente do grifo, mas não olhava para ele. Fitava a mesa, um rubor começou a queimar suas bochechas. O menino estava grato por , talvez ser a única, a não mostrar hostilidade a ele.

Comeu seu jantar organizando na cabeça o que ele poderia falar, mas nada do que pensava parecia-lhe bom. Ele estava com muita esperança de que Gina não acreditasse em todos aqueles rumores sobre ele, que se espalharam pela escola como um incêndio. Harry ouviu alguns. Alguns dos comentários que ouviu diziam que ele se encontrava com Filch para se divertir sexualmente, tinha um curativo na pele porque gostava de estuprar animais, e ser flagelado e chicoteado pelos galhos do Salgueiro. O menino adivinhou que a metade dos boatos vieram de Malfoy e seu ódio pelo sonserina foi crescendo cada vez que olhava para o rosto pálido e o sorriso malicioso contorcido.

Harry sabia que se antes tinha problemas para arranjar uma namorada, agora mesmo é que suas chances cairam para praticamente zero. Suspirando ele olhou para Gina novamente.

A questão era que...

Gina era bonita, inteligente, simpática. Ela tinha tudo que um menino queria e sempre estava cercada por uma multidão de admiradores. Mas era a irmã de Ron e, portanto, nunca teve coragem de propor-lhe qualquer coisa. Ele só esperava que depois do que aconteceu na aula de poções, Gina não o odiasse.

Engoliu nervosamente, limpou a garganta e abriu a boca para falar com ela, mas então ela olhou para cima e Harry congelou. Gina olhou para ele com olhos cheios de dolorosa censura, como se Harry fosse culpado de todo o mal que existisse no mundo. O olhar que lançou a Harry expressava sua profunda decepção e raiva como se seus sonhos tivessem virado pó. Mordendo o lábio e lutando contra o sentimento de vergonha que fluiam para suas bochechas, ele olhou para baixo, incapaz de suportar a visão. Quando ele levantou de novo, Gina tinha ido embora. Ele sabia que não era culpa dele, mas ele sentiu como se fosse o pior porco do mundo.

Então era isso, acabaram quaisquer planos relacionados com a bela irmã de Ron. Nenhuma menina olharia para ele sem expressão de nojo no rosto.

"Bem, talvez com exceção de uma..." - Harry pensou, afastando-se em busca de Luna. Seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa dos professores e Harry quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora, que estava em sua boca quando ele viu que os olhos escuros de Snape dirigiam-se diretamente para ele. Vermelho, com o coração batendo rápido, ele se virou imediatamente e olhou para o prato a sua frente.

"Você ainda não é capaz de olhar normalmente para esse homem?"

Toda vez que olhava para ele, sentia-se estar diante da imagem dos olhos de Snape quando estava sob a influência da poção Desiderium Intimum. Ouviu sua própria voz em sua cabeça:

"Me tome, Severus..."

Ele lembrou da sua ereção e do desejo ardente. A simples menção do negrume dos olhos frios e aura sinistra, colocou seu corpo em um estado de excitação febril, calor, fazendo seu rosto corar. Ele não poderia refrear. Ele suspeitava que esta era a maior consequência da maldita poção e rezou intensamente para que ela finalmente o deixasse voltar a ser o adolescente normal e saudável que flerta com as meninas, ou está namorando, jogando quadribol e tem um grupo de amigos fiéis.

"Snape distruiu tudo!"

- Harry, você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Hermione fez com que Harry voltasse de seus pensamentos.

- Algo errado com a sua comida? - perguntou Ron. - Parece que você está prestes a vomitar.

- Não, tudo bem. - Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar natural, mas não achou que realmente tinha conseguido, porque Hermione ainda olhava para ele atentamente.

- Bem, bem - respondeu Ron, e voltou para a refeição. Hermione jogou-lhe um olhar cheio de compaixão. Talvez pensou que, mesmo tendo ouvido que estava bem, poderia haver algo que não havia notado.

- Como está seu braço? – a grifinória perguntou, voltando-se para Harry.

- Bem melhor - ele respondeu, olhando para os traços de ferimentos leves, cobrindo a mão direita.

- Felizmente, você cumprirá a detenção com Filch só no fim de semana - disse Hermione, olhando para a mão de Harry. - Caso contrário nunca teria curado.  
- Oh, ele não marcou assim só por gentileza - Harry deu um sorriso torto. - Ele sabia que com a mão ferida, não iria limpar todos os compartimentos, para não mencionar o fato de que não faria com precisão.

Hermione olhou compassivamente para o amigo.

- Oh, Harry, você realmente não deveria ter se jogado em Malfoy. Você agora tem mais problemas.

- Emione - Ron interrompeu com a boca cheia de purê de batatas. - Mafoy não tinha que profocá o arry, eve o que mereceu . - A batata escapoliu da boca do ruivo e caiu no prato.

- Sim, não deixe cair restos de comida, o prato está implorando por misericórdia - disse a grifinória com nojo. Ron corou.

Harry, contente de que o amigo dele não mais falava com a boca cheia, olhou para Malfoy. O sonserina, como se sentisse o olhar do grifinória , lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de ódio e superioridade. Harry fez uma careta.

Não gostou de algo no sorriso de Malfoy - estava escuro, e ainda mais cruel do que o habitual, como se o sonserina planejasse algo desagradável.

Sacudindo a impressão ruim, Harry voltou para sua batata, mas de alguma forma, de repente deixou de sentir fome. Perguntou-se se não deveria voltar a proteger-se debaixo da capa da invisibilidade ao mover-se pelo castelo.

* * *

A escuridão.

Frio irradiando das pedras sobre as quais ele se encostou.

As mãos frias. Hálito quente.

Marcante. A dor. O medo.

Prazer irresistível.

Olhos emergindo da escuridão.

Harry acordou com um gemido, punhos cerrados tremendo sobre a colcha. Ele estava encharcado de suor, sacodinho com os espasmos de prazer. Ele colocou sua mão esquerda debaixo das cobertas e sentiu sua ereção rígida, envolveu seus dedos em torno dela e começou a impulsionar movimentos rápidos num estado de prazer ainda mais forte. Ele sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, os dentes cerraram involuntariamente, tentando lembrar as imagens do sonho, as imagens que o tinham deixado em tão forte estado de intoxicação. Através de seu corpo suado, ondas fortes de prazer passaram, agravadas pelos movimentos rápidos da mão, e a tensão em seus lombos cresceu a cada momento e o fez tremer incontrolavelmente.

Ele queria sentir o que sentiu num momento atrás: calor e frio ao mesmo tempo, medo e desejo, dor e prazer.

Sua mão se acelerou, e sua boca abriu num grito silencioso, faltava ar. Em sua mente veio a imagem dos negros e frios olhos, cheios de promessas, escuros e sinistros, belos.

Olhos que já vira.

Olhos que pertencia ao...

Harry chegou ao clímax, gemendo em silêncio. Seu corpo se dobrou em um arco, e as ondas de prazer banhava cada parte dele, afundando o grifinória em um mar de prazer, que fez fluir lágrimas em seus olhos e seu gozo no ar. Todos os músculos ficaram tensos, o líquido pegajoso inundou sua barriga, coxas e o linho.

Lentamente o corpo do grifinória relaxou, e os espasmos de prazer tocaram os últimos pontos sensíveis, tornando-o incapaz de controlar o tremor.

A respiração se acalmou, mas o coração de Harry não.

"Oh, merda!"

* * *

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram no quarto dos meninos, Harry abriu os olhos imediatamente.

Ele tinha um plano.

O plano que o faria parar de sonhar com os olhos sobrenaturais, iria voltar ao normal.

Sorriu para si mesmo em pensamento. Ficaria sem esses rumores estúpidos sobre ele e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, seria tratado como antes. Pelo menos ele esperava por isso...

À noite, depois de acordar, ele estava em tão completo desespero que ponderou sério sobre submeter-se a um tratamento em St. Mungus. Considerou também fugir de Hogwarts e ir para um lugar isolado, onde aqueles olhos sem fundo, finalmente deixariam de persegui-lo. Ele pensava sobre isso, para não dormir, poderia roubar uma poção de sono sem sonhos da Sra. Pomfrey, mas pensar nisso não ajudava a acalmar seus devaneios.

Felizmente, veio à sua mente um plano, de alguma forma aquilo o deixou tranquilo e pôde finalmente dormir.

Agora, com a esperança renovada em seu coração, Harry se vestiu silenciosamente, não querendo acordar Rony e Neville (Dean e Seamus mudaram-se para outro quarto, ambos não queriam dormir no mesmo quarto com Potter, porque não desejavam acordar à noite, com algo ereto na bunda) e depois saiu da sala comunal e se esgueirou pelo corredor que conduzia para a torre ocidental. Ele não sabia exatamente qual era o caminho para a casa da Corvinal, mas lembrava-se que eles sempre desapareciam no corredor.

Escondido, virou a esquina e esperou.

No final de alguns minutos, os primeiros alunos começaram a descer para o café da manhã. As meninas surgiam rindo em grupo, (Harry várias vezes havia tentando descobrir por que as meninas riem sempre movendo-se em grandes grupos, suspeitava que riam sempre que encontravam um menino) os meninos estavam falando, gesticulando. Várias pessoas andavam com seus narizes colados aos livros.

"Não!" - Harry pensou, vendo a aproximação de uma figura colorida com o nariz fixo não no livro, mas particularmente em uma revista condenada pela maioria dos bruxos "O Pasquim".

- Psiu! Luna! - Harry sussurrou, escondendo-se na esquina do corredor para que ninguém o visse. A menina parou e olhou em volta, hesitante.

- Aqui! - Harry acenou com a mão, tentando chamar a sua atenção. Luna sorriu seu sorriso sonhador, em seguida, caminhou até o local onde o grifinória se escondia. O rapaz agarrou seu braço e puxou para a sombra.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry? - Ela perguntou com uma voz sonhadora. - No começo eu pensei que era um Nargulês, mas então eu vi você. Eles atacam você e deixam desorientado.

- Luna - Harry interrompeu-a, querendo ir direto ao ponto. - Eu gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor.

- Um favor? Oh, Harry, será um prazer. - Luna se inclinou para ele. - Não me peça para lhe mostrar o covil dos xamãs. Eles são realmente desconfortáveis.

- Não, absolutamente não é o caso. - Harry puxou de si todas as forças sobrenaturais de paciência e compreensão. - Não - repetiu enfaticamente, tentando colocar em palavras o que não queria passar pela garganta. - Luna ... Gostaria de perguntar se você concorda em ser minha namorada.

Se ele esperava uma grande surpresa e um sorriso envergonhado, que é uma reação típica de qualquer outra garota, a quem se propõem algo assim, ele se esqueceu de que Luna não é "qualquer outra" menina, e que o oque para outras é típico e normal, com ela se transforma em algo completamente imprevisível. A única resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelhas e um suspiro alto.

- Oh, não há problema. Pensei em algo mais importante.

Harry se perguntou por um tempo (como o fez muitas vezes no passado), como a mente dessa garota funciona. Luna, provavelmente era a única pessoa no castelo que poderia reagir desse jeito.

Bem, talvez não a única...

- Então...você concorda, sim? - Ele pediu a confirmação.

- Claro - ela balançou a cabeça, e os brincos em forma de rabanetes refletiram a luz das tochas que ainda brilhavam. – Se pensarem que sou sua namorada, lhe deixarão em paz.

Harry, espantado, revirou os olhos.

-Como você sabe ...?

- É óbvio - ele foi interrompido por Luna. – Não viria me pedir para ser sua garota se você tivesse outra saida para te deixarem em paz.

O menino sentiu que ficava vermelho. Envergonhado olhou para baixo e sorriu desculpando-se com a garota. Luna dirigiu-lhe um sorriso daqueles que se dá a uma criança travessa de três anos

Harry olhou cuidadosamente para a corvinal, nunca havia observado-a com cuidado antes.

Luna estava realmente muito bonita. Em seus lábios sempre pairava um sorriso calmo, suave. Ela tinha cabelo loiro brilhante e grandes olhos azuis e sonhadores.

Ela era exatamente o oposto do Mestre de Poções.

"Sim, foi uma boa escolha" - pensou Harry, sorrindo com satisfação. Luna será sua namorada, as pessoas já não consideriam-no um gay e pervertido, ele teria devolvida a sua vida normal. Poderia até se apaixonar pela corvinal...

Em seguida, a menina franziu as sobrancelhas, e os olhos refletiram uma dúvida. Luna se inclinou sobre ele e sussurrou conspiratória:

- Se eu vou ser sua namorada... isso significa que temos que fazer sexo?

- Não! - Harry negou com veemência, sentindo que seu rosto ardia de vergonha.

- Oh, isso é bom - ela deu um suspiro de alívio - porque você não é meu tipo.

* * *

O fato de que Harry Potter - O-menino-que-quer-Snape – ter encontrado uma menina, provocou discussões tempestuosas entre os estudantes. Harry esperava tal reação e ele ficou satisfeito com ela.

A segunda questão mais discutida nos corredores era que sua namorada era a pessoa mais excêntrica da escola. Isto era explicado pelo fato dela ser a única capaz de suportar as ideias perversas de Potter

Quando Harry andou pelo corredor com Luna, segurando a mão dela, as pessoas ao seu redor sussurraram apontaram-lhes os dedos. No entanto, não prestou atenção. Ou pelo menos ele tentou não prestar. Ele sabia que os começos são difíceis, mas acreditava que tudo iria acabar bem.

Ele tentou beijar Luna sempre na frente do maior número de pessoas possível. Nunca de uma forma íntima e profunda, oh não! Estes eram s suaves, beijos rápidos na bochecha, e de vez em quando nos cantos dos lábios. A pele de Luna era doce e quente, e seus lábios tinham o gosto dos caramelos que a corvinal trazia da Dedosdemel.

Hermione, tendo tomado conhecimento da verdade sobre o plano de Harry, ficou indignada pelo amigo estar usando a pobre corvinal. Não adiantou dizer que a própria Luna havia concordado com o plano. A grifinória não falou com Harry pelo resto do dia e deixou claro que iria falar com Luna para recobrar seu senso de dignidade. Ron disse que era um grande plano, o que consequentemente levou ao fato de que Hermione também se ofendeu com ele.

Caminhar com Luna se assemelhava a uma viagem muito incomum para um zoológico com animais estranhos.

A menina, a cada passo que dava, lhe contava histórias sobre animais incríveis e espécimes raros totalmente incomuns, ou o introduzia aos segredos mais sombrios de conspirações secretas do Ministério da Magia. Dizia que seu pai fora rastreado e suas vidas corriam risco. Mas, além disso era uma boa "menina" – trazia presentes artesanais para Harry (como um medalhão feito da tampa de uma garrafa, tão poderoso que seria capaz de repelir totas as criaturas invisíveis que desejassem prejudicar o garoto), deixava-o à vontade, nunca reclamou que lhe dedicava pouco tempo ou que não a levava para sair em datas especiais.

Harry sentiu que não poderia estar melhor. Na verdade, às vezes ele se sentia como se não tivesse uma namorada. Várias vezes, na verdade, ele desejou beijá-la de forma íntima, mas nunca poderia fazer isso. Luna era divertida, mas ele não podia chamar isso de emoção, não tinha o sentimento a mais, não fazia seu batimento cardíaco ficar acelerado. Harry estava muito preocupado, mas pensou que talvez no início fosse sempre assim, e mais tarde isso mudaria. Pelo menos ele esperava isso.

Ele sentiu que sua vida foi, lentamente, voltando ao normal. Apenas uma única coisa - na verdade uma pessoa - não lhe dava paz.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via a imagem dos olhos negros sob as pálpebras, os olhos sinistros dos seus sonhos. E com eles também apareceu o rosto. Então, horrorizado, com o coração batendo e queimando, abriu os olhos a todo o custo tentando focar sua mente em outra coisa.

Flagrava-se esquecendo seu olhar a vagar pela mesa dos professores, encontrava a expressão insensível de Snape envolto em seu manto negro, como se quisesse afastar-se do mundo, lançando um olhar sinistro a todos os alunos e professores. Harry tentou lutar consigo, mas sentia que a cada olhar que lhe era lançado pelos olhos de Snape, era como aço derretido, e nada poderia ser feito sobre isso. Curiosidade e uma sensação estranha que ardia em seu coração parecia assumir o controle dele.

Ele podia ficar de braços dados pelo corredor e quase sempre saltava sobre Luna quando via surgir a ponta de uma capa negra que, na grande maioria das vezes, provava-se pertencer ao manto de um aluno. Isso o incomodava e o deichava cada vez mais preocupado.

Amaldiçoava Snape, a poção estúpida, seus sonhos e mais a si mesmo.

Se ele não era capaz de olhar para o Mestre de Poções, o vulto negro atraia o olhar de Harry cada vez que surgia no seu campo de visão.

"Não, pare de olhar!" – Repreendia-se em pensamento, usando toda a força de vontade para obrigar-se a virar a cabeça, antes de Snape notar algo. Ele nem sempre se saia bem sucedido. Às vezes, os olhos de ébano do Mestre de Poções encontrava os olhos esmeralda de Harry e então a única coisa que podia fazer era corar, amaldiçoando seu coração inquieto apressando-se para olhar para outro lado. Não teve tempo de ler qualquer coisa nos olhos frios de Snape, de qualquer maneira, não queria voltar a encará-lo, não tinha a intenção ver nada.

Ele queria que o homem desaparecesse de sua vida. Sonhava com isso. Sentia que cada vez que olhava para o Mestre de Poções, o seu ódio crescia a ponto de chegar lentamente aos limites da fronteira que Harry mais temia ultrapassar.

Depois da aula de Poções da segunda-feira, só haveria uma próxima na sexta-feira. Neville ainda não havia voltado do hospital, embora já estivesse há quase quatro dias lá.

Harry sentiu um mal-estar indefinido com a ideia de uma próxima aula de Poções. Embora anteriormente já temesse essas atividades, depois do que aconteceu com ele recetemente, pensar numa próxima aula, o enchia de horror, fazendo-o perguntar-se se teria coragem suficiente para ir a ela.

Ele estava com medo.

Ele tinha medo de Snape e o que ele poderia fazer.

Ele estava com medo de si mesmo e de sua reação incompreensível.

O medo envolveu o seu coração e pulmões, fazendo suas pernas efraquecerem e suas mãos tremerem.

Por que isso não podia ser só mais um sonho que tivesse acabado de sonhar naquela noite?

Ainda era assombrado por visões dele, frio, inebriado e úmido. Pela terceira vez ele sonhou com Snape e se pegou pela terceira vez, pensando sobre isso. Ele se pegou perguntando a si como seria o gosto dos lábios finos, sempre torcidos em um sorriso desdenhoso, o gosto dos lábios pálidos do seu professor.

Certamente era muito diferente dos lábios doces e quentes de Luna.

Harry repreendeu-se por tais pensamentos, mas com menos indignação do que de costume.

- Eu me pergunto o que Snape vai inventar dessa vez. - A voz de Rony penetrou através da névoa de pensamentos sombrios que cercava a mente de Harry. - Espero que agora não tenha decidido me envenenar. – Disse o ruivo pálido, olhando para a escuridão do corredor da onde viria o Mestre de Poções.

Não esperaram muito tempo.

Harry ouviu passos da aproximação rápida do professor. Passos fortes, longos, intimidantes. Harry fechou os olhos, ouvindo o som. Apenas Snape andava daquela forma. O som de seus passos era tão característico que se o menino ouvisse no corredor, saberia de imediato que o Mestre de Poções estava se aproximando.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele viu uma silhueta negra agora claramente distinguível no corredor escuro de onde o som provinha. Snape surgia de modo que poderia-se dizer que a escuridão havia se materializado, tomado forma tangível e vestido-lhe o corpo. Só o rosto e as mãos se destacam da escuridão em torno do homem. Voltou à sua mente a visão que emergia do abismo de seus pesadelos, para perseguir e capturar sua vítima indefesa, inebriada com a beleza do seu grande e gravíssimo mal.

Harry liberou um suspiro e olhou para o Mestre de Poções, como se o visse pela primeira vez na vida.

"Merda, o que aconteceu, comigo?" - Pensou chocado enquanto Snape aproximava-se da frente da classe onde os alunos o esperavam. Harry virou a cabeça na direção oposta, apenas não queria olhar para Snape. O professor abriu a porta da sala sem uma palavra e esperou até que os alunos entrassem. Harry passou pelo Mestre de Poções, olhando o tempo todo para seus pés, mas ao passar por ele, um cheiro forte de ingredientes de poções misturado com algo picante, que emanou do homem, fez a cabeça do menino girar, e quase esbarrou na porta.

Os sonserinas riram, equilibrando-se, olhou em volta e sentou-se às pressas num banco começando a arrumar o livro e outros materias, amaldiçoou tudo que lhe vinha na mente enquanto tremia.

Foi uma sorte que, pelo menos, Snape não tivesse feito comentário...

* * *

- Harry, você está bem? - Perguntou Hermione, enquanto descascava frutos de cedro - um dos componentes da poção do crescimento, que preparava na aula de hoje.

- Sim, bem, tudo bem - respondeu Harry apressadamente, separando, junto com a casca, uma grande quantidade de polpa.

- Você não parece muito bem - acrescentou ela, observando o olhar ansioso do amigo.

- Para ser honesto, é como se você tivesse com a intenção de matar alguém - disse Ron, olhando com horror como o amigo descascava o fruto que agora não passava de uma pasta.

- Eu não! - Resmungou Harry, sentindo que iria explodir por dentro. As mãos tremiam e seu coração veio até a garganta.

A razão para isso era Snape.

Toda vez quando Harry levantava os olhos, via o seu professor o observando através das pálpebras semi-fechadas. Ele suspeitava que o homem estava planejando algo, e isso o chateava terrivelmente. Por enquanto, não havia feito nada, mas provavelmente só estava esperando a oportunidade para humilhá-lo publicamente de novo.

- Ai! - Harry sussurrou de repente, soltando a faca de sua mão e colocando um dedo na boca.

- Harry, mostre-me! - Hermione pegou sua mão e olhou a ferida profunda de onde o sangue escorria abundantemente. – o que você acha que pode fazer sem conseguir segurar uma faca corretamente? - Repreendeu-o, e o menino sentiu-se corar. - Você tem que ter cuidado, porque senão estragará todos os ingredientes e Snape vai brigar.

Harry fez uma careta de dor. O corte realmente estava doendo, beliscava e queimava. Mas não iria até Snape para pedir-lhe que o dispensasse da lição para que ele fosse a ala hospitalar. Lhe aterrorizava ainda mais o pensamento de que o próprio professor quisesse ver sua mão.

- O que está acontecendo? – ouviu-se uma voz de aço frio, o vulto do Mestre de Poções chegou perto de Harry mergulhando-o numa sombra obscura.

O menino se enrijeceu, e seu coração afundou, afetado por um raio de medo inexplicável.  
- Professor, Harry feriu a mão. - Hermione começou a explicar, observando como Harry parecia haver esquecido como se falava . - Ele poderia...?

- Potter! - Snape a interrompeu, voltando-se para Harry. - Como de costume, você não pode sobreviver sem chamar a atenção.

As Palavras do professor atingiram o menino depois de um momento em que elas conseguiram romper o ruído nos ouvidos dele, o coração batia louco em horror e uma névoa envolveu sua mente. Ele queria dizer algo, mas ele tinha a impressão de a língua se enfiara no palato. Diante de seus olhos, viu um manto preto com uma linha infinita de botões. Observou a capa fluir suavemente na parte de trás e - deuses! – a mão pálida, com dedos longos estendida ao seu lado.

- Dê-me sua mão, Potter. – a voz do Mestre de Poções fez Harry quase guinchar.

Pelo canto do olho ele viu a varinha, que apareceu ao lado do professor. Ele não foi capaz de fazer qualquer gesto, apenas olhou com horror a mão que Snape estendida a seu lado.

Novamente foi envolvido por uma fragrância picante que fez sua cabeça girar. Completamente inconsciente do que estava fazendo, ele levantou a mão direita, e ergueu os olhos, encontrando o olhar preto e ardente, olhos sem fundo, que nos sonhos sempre o levaravam ao delírio. Os dedos trêmulos de sua mão tocaram os frios do Mestre de Poções.

O que aconteceu depois, fez com que Harry ficasse pasmo.

Seu membro se contraiu espasmodicamente.

O garoto, surpreendeu-se com a coragem para tocar a mão pálida, ele sentiu uma cãibra dolorosa nos lombos. Repreendeu a sensação que acabara de perceber em seu corpo, da qual ele não estava sendo capaz de se defender. Ele tinha a impressão de que caia num abismo de uma consciência dolorosa e que nada poderia pará-lo agora.

Um horror sem limites queimou seus olhos bem abertos enquanto uma significativa sombra passou pelo rosto do professor fazendo uma ruga surgir-lhe entre as sobrancelhas.

"Ele sabe!" - Harry sentiu pânico, e olhou para longe, puxando a mão de forma repentina, voltou a pegar a faca e à tentativa de descascar as frutas.

- N-não, Eu não. Não t-tenho nada - gaguejou com a sensação de que talvez morreria de vergonha e horror. Sua voz vacilou um pouco na última palavra, e se sentiu surpreso com a expressão incrédula de Hermione.

- Então não me incomode mais, Potter! – revidou o Professor, virando as costas e indo embora.

Harry sentiu lágrimas fluirem sob suas pálpebras.

"Estou acabado!" - Só conseguia pensar na consciência de sua derrota.

* * *

"O que quer mais que eu faça, caramba, limpe o teto?" - Harry pensou, durante a limpeza dos armários no sábado. Ele estava cansado, sujo e suado. Filch tinha mantido a firme decisão de fazê-lo suar, já que não havia nenhuma outra oportunidade de prevalecer sobre Potter.

Harry tinha limpeza a fazer por dois dias. No sábado, decidiu limpar os armários na parte inferior do castelo, e no domingo - no topo. Faltavam dois compartimentos nas masmorras. Batendo a porta na área de transferência, arrastou-se para procurar o próximo armário.

A masmorra estava fria, mas depois de tanto trabalho físico, Harry sentia que estava conzinhando.

"Por que minha vida tem que ser tão fodida?" - Ele pensou olhando tristemente a poeira e as teias de aranha que cobriam toda a superfície da pequena sala. Colocou um balde no chão e suspirou profundamente.

Isso é tudo culpa do Snape! Não tinha que ter lhe obrigado a tomar aquela poção maldita, talvez tivesse agora numa noite agradável com Gina, em vez de andar no meio de teias de aranha e fezes de rato!

Harry com raiva começou a varrer o lixo e a poeira que cobria o chão e a recolher teias de aranha do teto e paredes.

"E não é verdade que este bastardo nojento me excita! Não há nada de atraente nele! É uma piada sexual!"

Na cabeça do grifinória surgiu a imagem dos olhos de ébano, olhando para ele com superioridade e a sensação de queimação quando os dedos frios tocaram sua mão. O menino sentiu seu corpo estremecer involuntariamente

"Não significava nada! Absolutamente nada!" Mas não podia ficar ali animado só de pensar em Snape. Era absolutamente inaceitável!

A situação pela qual passou na aula anterior fez com que Harry quase puxasse seus cabelos em desespero ao perceber o que aconteceu com ele quando Snape chegou perto, e o que acontecia quando ele pensava nisso.

Além disso, lembrava de uma outra situação quando se encontrou com ele depois da aula no corredor, é claro que sua bolsa de livros tinha que cair justo no momento em que o professor passava ao lado dele.

Foi um acidente! Ele não deixou a bolsa cair porque a ponta da capa do professor quase o tocou e o fez sentir a fragrância picante que fluia a partir dela, fazendo seu membro reagir, Harry estremeceu e quase gritou de horror. Não, certamente não foi por isso! Embora a reação do seu corpo e a passagem do professor, possa ter algo em comum.

Não! Ele não pode pensar nisso, porque seu coração começa a bater novamente com dificuldade.

Tinha a sensação de zumbido, tontura e acúmulo de algo quente sobre o corpo, descansou sua testa contra a pedra fria, tentando acalmar as brasas que queimavam por dentro e começou a socar a parede, repetindo como um mantra:

- Eu sou estúpido, um idiota anormal, um anormal! Eu sou estúpido...

- Enfim o que você fala faz sentido, Potter. - A voz fria do Metre de Poções atravessou Harry fazendo-o irrijecer e estampar um terror extremo no rosto.

"Não faça isso!"

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

**5 O Armário.**

- Eu sou estúpido, um idiota anormal, um anormal! Eu sou estúpido...

- Enfim o que você fala faz sentido, Potter. - A voz fria do Metre de Poções atravessou Harry fazendo-o irrijecer e estampar um terror extremo no rosto.

"Não faça isso!"

Ele fechou os olhos, sentiu algo crescer latejante em sua cabeça.

"Eu imploro, não faça!" – pedia mentalmente, com medo de olhar. Ele temia que, se não se controlasse... o quê? Seus sonhos se tornariam realidade? Só podia ser um sonho, iria encontrar-se cara a cara com seus sonhos. Mas sonhos devem permanecer como são. Eles não devem surgir de repente atrás de você, como que para cobrar satisfação. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar ali para sempre, esperando que o sonho evaporasse. Ele não ia sumir. Sempre o seguiria.

Engolindo em seco, ele se virou em direção ao Mestre de Poções parado à porta. Uma luz fraca e fria provinda do corredor iluminava a figura alta, escura agintando uma capa atrás de si.

Os olhos sombrios fitaram os de Harry precionando-o, espremendo-o à parede, tornando-o incapaz de realizar qualquer gesto. Snape simplesmente ficou parado observando, parecia um espírito malígno que avaliava sua futura vítima. Mas não era o fantasma dos seus sonhos. Em vez disso, era seu pesadelo em pessoa. Harry tinha a impressão de que a sala estava encolhendo, como se fosse esmagá-lo. Como se a ameaçadora aura em torno do Mestre de Poções o sugasse para as trevas, fazendo tudo ao seu redor parecer diminuir. Harry sentiu que lhe faltava o ar, que ele devia ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Eu... - Começou com voz rouca. - Eu não quero incomodar. E-Eu vou embora agora. Termino depois então... - Ele deu um passo em direção à saída, na esperança de que Snape lhe desse passagem, mas o homem não arredou. Permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar observando-o. Parecia que não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo sair dali. Harry tinha a impressão de que o espaço se fechava em torno dele. Ele estava preso. Seu coração queria romper o peito e a respiração explodir seus pulmões. Ele recuou contra a parede. Não entendia por que não podia ir. Ele começou a perder o controle.

- E-Eu só... Eu tinha. Eu tenho só mais alguns armários para limpar, Filch m-me disse. Foi por que bati no M-Malfoy e McGonagall m-me puniu - tagarelava impotente olhando para o chão e não se atrevendo sequer a olhar para os sapatos pretos do professor. – Ela n-não sabia que eu... t-tinha...

- Cale a boca! – a voz de aço de Snape interrompeu a torrente de palavras do grifinória fazendo Harry quase morder a língua.

Ele realmente queria fugir, escapar daquela atmosfera pesada. Mas a única maneira de sair era o Mestre de Poções se afastar da porta, porém este aparentemente não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo sair. Ele conseguiu evitar por muitos dias encontrar o professor a sós. Ele estava fazendo isso agora para se vingar? Por que sua presença fazia Harry permanecer paralizado, incapaz de agir? tinha a impressão de que seus pés estavam enraizados no chão de pedra, e uma força invisível pressionava seu corpo contra a parede.

"Vá embora, por favor! Vá embora!" - Implorou mentalmente. Mas parecia que todos os bons espíritos o haviam abandonado, o deixando à mercê de um homem que, neste momento, ele temia mais do que Voldemort.

Snape, no entanto, não foi embora, fechou a porta da sala e, para o desespero de Harry, lacrou-a atrás de si com um feitiço que refletiu uma claridade vermelha.

A escuridão desceu opressoramente.

"Ele quer me matar!" - Harry pensou em pânico, expremendo-se ainda mais contra a parede até não poder mais fazer nenhum gesto. Olhou ao redor, no escuro, tentando avaliar a situação, mas não viu nada. Rodeado pela escuridão, sentia as pegajosas intenções não ditas. Ele percebeu que Snape parou, e depois de um tempo, conjurou com um feitiço não-verbal um par de velas sobre uma das prateleiras, as chamas tremeluziam iluminando o vulto escuro que parecia surgir diretamente das trevas em torno.

O tempo de repente parou.

As velas acesas refletiam nos olhos frios que fitavam diretamente os de Harry, e pareciam perfurar seu corpo e alma, o menino espremeu-se tanto na parede que não podia nem virar a cabeça. Fios de cabelo preto cairam no rosto magro, mechas longas, negras, e os lábios cerraram-se ameaçadoramente, embora pudesse se ter a impressão de que por trás vagasse um sorriso obscuro. Um sorriso ameaçador, cheio de promessas.

Harry sabia que ele olhava com os olhos arregalados, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ouvia o zumbido no ouvido provocado pelo bater frenético do seu coração, sintia dificuldade de recuperar o fôlego. O sangue pulsava rápido em suas veias, o calor engolia seu corpo, olhou o par de velas e moveu-se novamente.

Harry apreendeu finalmente todo o horror de sua situação.

Ele e Snape. trancados. Num compartimento escuro. Portas magicamente lacradas e silenciadas.

"Este é o fim!" – disse mentalmente quando Snape deu um passo em direção a ele, Harry sentiu o cheiro familiar, picante, com algo amargo e doce ao mesmo tempo. Apenas um passo. Pequena distência. O homem já estava com ele. Uma respiração quente envolveu o rosto de Harry. Os olhos pretos estreitaram-se perigosamente, e as sobrancelhas escuras uniram-se.

Harry tinha a impressão de que seu coração estava prestes a saltar do peito. suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele, tentou usar toda a força de vontade para desviar o olhar do olhar afiado, penetrante. No momento em que ele conseguiu isso, diminuiu a pressão em seu coração, mas não por muito tempo. Mãos pálidas agarraram firmemente o seu rosto virando-o brutalmente em direção de Snape.

Harry queria morrer.

Em vez disso, ele tinha que ficar pressionado contra a parede, sentindo o hálito quente e olhar nos olhos de poços sem fundo do Mestre de Poções, que parecia despir a sua alma em partes, examinando cada pedaço invadindo os cantos e recantos em busca de algo que fora escondida no fundo do seu coração assustado.

Harry enfiou seus dedos na parede, quase quebrando-os, tentando defender-se da invasão daquele olhar. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer era cerrar os dentes e tentar não desabar no chão. Ele não podia permitir que Snape, encontrasse os sentimentos perturbadores e inebriantes que dominaram todos os seus pensamentos e ações. Queria humilhá-lo causando tudo isso, assombrando-o em sonhos durante a noite, que sempre terminava da mesma forma - com sua mão firmemente cerrada em seu pênis extraindo jatos de esperma e uma avassaladora sensação de prazer, enquanto precionava a cabeça no travesseiro e sentia lágrimas de terror queimar seus olhos. E agora, sentiu esse sentimento ser despertado, sugado e lançado, tentou fugir.

Sentiu tantas coisas de uma vez, que seus sentidos não poderiam manter o ritmo em seu estado consciente.

A frieza estranha do corpo do homem, estava muito perto dele.

Harry soltou um gemido, enquanto seu corpo tenso tremia.

Os olhos negros penetravam sua alma. Mordendo, hipinotizando.

O calor sob suas pápebras cedeu um momento.

Um toque de mãos frias segurou seu rosto e uma outra, seu braço.

O membro de Harry estremeceu, fazendo com que o menino quase escorregasse pela parede horrorizado com a reação do seu corpo. Um hálito quente chegou perto dos seus lábios.

Algo explodiu dentro dele. Gemeu, derrotado, ele sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele não podia mais lutar. Deixou de se segurar.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam.

Ele encontrou o que estava procurando.

Uma das palmas frias pousadas no rosto de Harry desceu, parando por um instante em seu coração que batia tão rápido, como se o menino tivesse corrido pelo menos alguns quilômetros.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Desistiu e deixou este sentimento tomar conta dele. Ele podia sentir o calor se espalhar sobre o seu corpo. Depois faíscas começaram a vagar em sua pele e nos lombos, fazendo suas pernas enfraquecerem. Seu corpo inteiro gritando, implorando por aquele toque, por todo o resto dele. Quando ele abriu os olhos, já não havia medo, vergonha ou relutância. Nos olhos queimava apenas luxúria.

Todas as máscaras caíram, as correntes cederam, e as portas foram quebradas os sentidos de Harry correram para baixo como uma montanha-russa, sem restrições, e volumosos como uma cachoeira.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Harry desejou tanto alguém como a este homem.

A mão de Snape escorregou em seu torso e parou em sua virilha. O membro do rapaz, já bastante duro, tremia nas calças em meio ao material da cueca, implorando por seu toque. Harry prendeu a respiração, afundando nas profundezas dos olhos do Mestre de Poções. Ele tentou obrigar seu corpo a não tremer muito, porque ele mal conseguia manter as pernas eretas sob ele.

No momento em que os dedos de Snape começaram a desabotoar lentamente sua calça jeans, Harry mordeu os lábios quase ao sangue para manter o controle sobre eles. Ele sabia que no fundo, por trás daquela máscara dura e fria, Snape ria de suas fraquezas.

Mas isso não importava agora. Nada importava agora. Apenas a mão do homem, que entrou como uma cobra nas calças de Harry e parou a milímetros de sua ereção trêmula e impaciente.

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram e passou por eles uma nova mensagem. Antecipação, indiferença. Snape jogava com ele.

Harry gemeu, e o desejo de ver seu rosto se transformou em um desejo quase louco. Sangue fluiu para sua cabeça, e ondas de brasas banharam seu corpo, uma e outra vez, causando espasmos dolorosos no abdômen. Moveu-se inquieto, e empurrou os quadris, querendo o toque. Seu corpo implorou. A mão de Snape caiu ligeiramente para trás, roçando suavimente o material aumentando o desejo doloroso do grifinória. Harry gemeu, cerrando os olhos com o desejo frustrado de quem entregara-se para ser queimado e não foi atendido.

Ele não podia mais lutar consigo. De sua boca saiu um gemido, angustiado e rouco:

- Por favor...

Harry ergueu os olhos ardendo de calor. Uma das sobrancelhas escuras de Snape erguera-se numa silenciosa pergunta.

Oh, como estava sendo cruel com ele!

- Por favor, t... toque-me... - gemeu desconexo, sabendo que se Snape o forçasse a dizer de novo, não iria suportar e atrairia a mão para sua ereção.

Mas isso foi o suficiente. Ele viu um brilho demoníaco nos olhos do homem, um brilho que parecia ser extraído das profundezas da escuridão de suas íris. Então a mão do Mestre de Poções imediatamente escorregou sob o material da calça, envolvendo os dedos frios em torno do pênis quente e pulsante do garoto, e todo o mundo explodiu. Harry tinha a impressão de que se afogava em um mar de intoxicação, que inundou sua mente e corpo.

A mão de Snape agiu rapidamente fazendo o membro do grifinória vibrar espasmodicamente. Harry sentia-se morrer de prazer. Ondas fortes de felicidade envolviam seus sentidos, fluíam por seu corpo, a mão fria movia-se rápido. A boca de Harry abriu-se em um grito silencioso, puxando avidamente o ar, e de sua garganta saiu um gemido prolongado, ele não conseguia parar. Aninhado nos olhos escuros do Mestre de Poções, foi incapaz de virar a cabeça.

"Eu quero me afogar neles, quando você me tomar..."

O eco de suas palavras proferidas há apenas uma semana, voltou grave e forte em sua mente penetrando profundamente em sua alma. De repente chegou a conclusões surpreendentes: estava em pé ali naquele compartimento escuro, nas garras de Severus Snape - o professor mais odiado da escola, que com movimentos rápidos das mãos o levava ao delírio, fazendo Harry gemer, oprimia-lhe o desejo que sentia por esse homem. Essa situação lhe parecia absurda, e, se seus sentidos não estivessem muito ocupados experimentando o prazer que Snape lhe dava, teria rido do absurdo.

Em seguida, a mão que até aquele momento tinha segurado o queixo de Harry não permitido que ele desviasse o olhar, abandonou seu rosto e lentamente escorregou pelo peito do menino para depois deslizar sob a camisa e gentilmente beliscar-lhe o mamilo.

Harry gritou, perfurado por dor súbita, e seu corpo estremeceu e novamente bateu contra a parede. Nunca pensou que essa parte do corpo pudesse ser tão sensível.

O beliscão seguinte o fez quase afundar nas pedras frias, porque a dor era muito intensa e o prazer correu em seu corpo febril. Mas no último momento, o braço de Snape agarrou-lhe pela cintura e o prendeu novamente, aprisionando Harry em um aperto forte entre a pedra fria, e seu corpo frio.

A mente do grifinória trabalhou direto na imagem nebulosa do seu primeiro sonho.

Mas - por Merlin! - Era real!

A sensação da mão de Snape o fazendo caminhar para o orgasmo, o calor que inundava seu corpo inteiro. Afundou os dedos no manto negro que lhe cobria os braços e pressionou o rosto no peito do Mestre de Poções, gemendo de agonia e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

O perfume do corpo de Snape invadia suas narinas, bombardeando-o, o deixando ainda mais tonto.

Snape, como se pressentisse que Harry estava perto do gozo, aumentou o ritmo, e bombeou o corpo do menino com impaciência para que terminasse. O último suspiro de consciência que percorreu sua mente foi o de que Snape não era apenas o Mestre de Poções.

Então veio a explosão. A explosão de brasas, a explosão de cores e sons.

Harry ouviu os gritos quando a onda avassaladora de êxtase inundou seus lombos, num piscar de olhos, todo seu corpo magro sacudiu como um fantoche. Seus dedos cravaram-se nos ombros cobertos pelo robe preto do homem quase até ao sangue e lágrimas quentes cairam sobre o peito do Mestre de Poções. Todos os músculos tensaram-se, a pele estava queimando, choramingava de prazer mentalmente. Por um momento teve a sensação de que iria morrer de prazer. Sentia o pênis dele lançar jatos de esperma pelas mãos do professor e instalar-se em seu manto negro.

Harry tinha esquecido como pensar, esqueceu completamente onde ele estava e o que estava fazendo. Ele esqueceu tudo sobre o que conhecia até aquele momento. A mão de Snape entre suas vestes o fez nascer de novo, descobrindo maravilhas que ele não tinha ideia da existência até ali.

Quando a última onda vibrante de prazer do fluxo quente que fluía de seu corpo passou, Snape deixou de mover em sua direção e se afastou. As pernas de Harry curvaram-se sob ele fazendo-o deslizar lentamente para o chão. Mas não largou as vestes negras. Caiu de joelhos ante o Mestre de Poções, segurando em suas mãos as bordas do seu manto, tremendo, incapaz de travar a respiração, ou abrir os olhos.

Com dificuldade, ele voltou ao equilíbrio, o orgasmo ainda ecoava em seu corpo. Ele estava tão atordoado que não conseguia sequer abrir seus olhos, muito menos falar, tentava acalmar o coração que estava batendo rapidamente, forçando os músculos exaustos a trabalhar. Ele queria se levantar, realmente queria, mas foi incapaz. No final, ele conseguiu vencer a batalha com seu corpo e ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

O que ele viu fez o terror voltar, e o coração, que estava lentamente se acalmando, quase pular na sua garganta.

Ele olhou para um longo e distendido pênis que emergia de sob o manto do Mestre de Poções.

Espanto sem limites o privou da fala e capacidade de pensar. Seus olhos correram para cima, tentando ler no rosto de Snape uma resposta e - para seu espanto - encontrou. O ardor nos olhos pretos queimavam Harry, sobrancelhas escuras arquearam-se como a dizer ao grifinória; "O que você está esperando?"

Ele sentiu que uma onda quente de vergonha o envolvia. Ele olhou o corpo de Snape e mordeu os lábios, tentando acalmar o pânico que crescia nele.

Será que ele realmente queria que Harry fizesse ISSO?

Ele olhou o esboço de cabelos escuros em torno da masculinidade de Snape. Olhou cuidadosamente, examinado e avidamente marcando este ponto de vista surpreendente, guardando-o na memória. Esvaia-se dele o manto do medo, a luxúria começou a brilhar. Ele olhou pelos lados achegando-se ao pênis, e seus olhos brilhavam febrilmente.

Lutando contra a vergonha que o incinerava e o medo, engoliu em seco, e os dedos de sua mão deslizaram em torno do membro de Snape, que estava duro como uma pedra. Sua mão parecia-lhe ser extremamente pequena comparada com o tamanho da ereção do Mestre de Poções. Ele pensou por um momento que, para cobrir tudo, desde os testículos até a ponta, iria precisar de três mãos. Este pensamento fez sua cabeça girar. Seus olhos estudaram a exata ponta vermelha, lisa e fina do pênis, tinha veias inchadas que se estendiam ao longo do eixo. Ele sentiu o sangue pulsando em sua mão, o que aquecia o corpo maciço.

"O que é diferente" - pensou ele, lembrando-se do corpo frio precionando-o e o toque dos dedos frios de Snape.

De repente ele desejou provar o calor. Agindo instintivamente, ele abriu a boca e passou a ponta da língua e seguiu em frente, deixando um rastro, úmido e brilhante. Fascinado, ele viu que o membro se contorceu sob o seu toque, e ouviu um gemido abafado escapar da boca do Mestre de Poções.

Sorriu para si mesmo com satisfação.

O pênis de Snape tinha um sabor ligeiramente amargo e salgado ao mesmo tempo, era quente e agradável. A língua de Harry lambeu novamente a ponta e tomou-a completamente, mas desta vez a boca do homem não liberou nenhum som.

Medo, vergonha e desejo envolviam a mente do grifinória- por um momento ele percebeu que precisaria fazer mais para ser agraciado com aquele som maravilhoso.

Harry nunca fez aquilo, mas o instinto do desenfreado desejo o guiou, aquilo era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento. Cego pela luxúria, começou a passar a língua ao longo do pênis duro e inchado, pela ponta, no centro, pelas laterais macias. Ele provou com a língua todas as veias pulsantes coletando sensações

Passou a língua ao longo do pênis duro e inchado, pela ponta, lambeu o núcleo macio e costas. Ele provou toda a extensão do membro. A respiração irregular de Snape atravessou a cortina nebulosa em sua mente, fazendo-o sentir que ele estava gostando deste tratamento.

A alma de Harry mergulhou na agonia da intoxicação, absorvia Snape com todos os sentidos. Sentiu o cheiro penetrante nas narinas, a queimação, completando seus sentimentos.

De repente, sentiu dedos tecendo em seu cabelo. Gemeu baixinho, Snape deu um passo atrás afastando o quadril, mas no momento seguinte, um raio devastador perfurou a compreensão de Harry. Snape ia penetrar seu membro direto na boca do grifinória.

"Como faço para colocar em minha boca algo tão enorme?" – perguntou-se antes do homem penetrar sua boca.

O pênis explodiu na boca de Harry até chegar na garganta. Harry engasgou-se e quis afastar a cabeça, mas foi firmemente segurado por Snape que não permitiu-lhe qualquer movimento. O tiro dentro da sua garganta fez surgir lágrimas nos olhos de Harry. Asfixiando, ele agarrou no roupão preto e apertou com força, querendo dar a Snape um sinal para parar.

Ele não queria que fosse assim. Ele não queria que Snape fodesse sua boca. Mas adiantaria ter forças para opor-se quando seu corpo já não o ouvia e era receptivo a Snape sem qualquer resistência? Por que se harmonizava tão facilmente com ele? Por que a brutalidade de Snape acendeu nele uma chama ainda maior? Por que era quase certo que lhe permitiria tudo? Absolutamente tudo.

Ele baixou as mãos e abriu a garganta para receber a próxima tacada.

O Pênis encheu a boca do menino quanse estourando-a, mal restantendo trechos do membro fora dela. Snape, aparentemente sentindo que havia domado o garoto, tirou a mão da cabeça do grifinória, mas Harry afastou-se um pouco. Ele agarrou o corpo quente entre os dedos e lentamente escorregou o pênis na boca, mas apenas a fim de consumi-lo a medida em que ele era capaz de fazê-lo e não engasgar.

Ele queria Snape. Ele queria provar tudo. Ele queria dar-lhe o prazer que ele mesmo experimentou alguns momentos atrás.

Ele tomou a ponta na boca molhada e começou a chupar, querendo tirar do Mestre de Poções mais do que ele lhe deu até aquele momento. Ele ouviu um gemido escapar da boca do homem. A emoção perfurava Harry.

Sim, ele queria ouvir seus gemidos. Severus Snape gemendo, o Mestre de Poções. Gemendo, o que causou isso? Harry.

O grifinória acelerou querendo ouvi-lo novamente, mais alto. Empurrou o pênis inchado e palpitante até a garganta enquanto chupava-o e acariciava delicadamente com a mão livre os testículos quentes e suaves. Os gemidos começaram a ganhar impulso. Harry abria a mente para recebê-los. Depois de um tempo os dentes se juntaram à boca e a língua, irritando a pele sensível até a ponta, molhada e quente. Ele foi premiado com um rosnado longo e obscuro de prazer.

Com os olhos envoltos na confusão da luxúria, olhou para cima, ansioso por ver o rosto do Mestre de Poções. Olhos brilhantes como o mármore negro fitaram-no. A fome e a ganância com que encararam Harry quase o fez desmaiar. Sem tirar os olhos do olhar febril, acelerou, engoliu quase completamente o pau do professor, enquanto puxava rapidamente a base que seus lábios não eram capazes de cobrir. Sua língua e dentes, irritavam a ponta quando o tirava por um momento e depois mergulhava-o novamente em água morna, afundando-o em sua boca.

A imagem diante dos olhos de Harry estava borrada, mas o menino viu os espasmos de prazer se aproximarem do homem. Sua expressão eternamente insensível desmanchava, os olhos perderam o ar obscuro.

Harry apertou-lhe, fechou os olhos, lambeu avidamente a ponta quente e vermelha, e começou a sentir na língua o gosto acentuado do esperma. Aquilo encheu seu coração de alegria.

Estava tão perto de levar o Mestre de Poções ao orgasmo!

Reunindo toda a força, agarrou as vestes negras e emburrou os lábios com força, enfiando o membro trêmulo quase até a garganta. Então ele ouviu um grito alto e rouco, sentiu o corpo de Severus tremer. Asfixiava-se, ele queria afastar a sua cabeça, mas sentiu as mãos de Snape agarrando-o pelos cabelos e segurando a cabeça com um punho de ferro. A boca de Harry foi preenchida por fios de um líquido de sabor amargo, viscoso. Lágrimas fluiram-lhe nos olhos, mas o aperto não diminuiu. Tremendo com o corpo do Mestre de Poções, rendeu-se e parou de lutar. Ele começou a engolir o esperma, um córrego quente regou o interior da sua boca e garganta. Um pouco de líquido branco escapou e correu por baixo do queixo do garoto. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor provinda de seus cabelos sendo puxados, Snape o estava punindo.

Ele ficou espantado. Snape penetrou na boca dele, e Harry foi obrigado a engolir tudo até a última gota. Ele não pudia resistir. Depois que ele engoliu a última doce e amarga gota de sêmen, sua cabeça foi libertada das garras e o membro em brasa foi removido de sua boca. Harry respirou fundo. Ele podia sentir o traçado molhado de esperma escorrendo do queixo e fazendo caminho na pele aquecida.

Snape abotou sua veste, olhando o esperma que cobria o queixo de Harry. Com olhar inevoado, Harry, observou surgir no rosto de Snape uma expressão de triunfo e satisfação absoluta. Os longos e pálidos dedos masculinos reuniram um pouco de esperma que escorria no queixo de Harry, e então levou à boca do garoto. Harry lambeu o exato dedo sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Snape. Gemeu baixinho quando o homem retirou-o.

No rosto do Mestre de Poções apareceu um sorriso frio e calculista.

- Foi bom, Sr. Potter.

Harry prendeu a respiração. De repente ele percebeu que eram as primeiras palavras de Snape. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sua voz morreu na garganta. O que ele diria? Não havia palavras, não seria capaz de retornar à forma como ele se sentia antes. Ele estava tão confuso que suspeitava que falharia na tentativa de falar.

Mas através da névoa tortuosa algo pegajoso envolveu sua mente, rompeu-lhe um único e claro pensamento: o seu sonho. Mas como?

O homem recuou e deu-lhe um olhar glacial, zombando.

Harry sentiu um arrepio. Como se aqueles olhos lhe atacassem e cortassem sua pele causando-lhe dor. Era como receber uma picada venenosa.

O ambiente começou a girar em volta. Queria suplicar. Ele não sabia o quê. Para que não fosse embora? Para dizer alguma coisa? Que não o deixasse ali? Para não olhar para ele com aquele olhar? Fazer alguma coisa? O que quer que fosse.

Mas já era tarde. Não havia mais nada a acrescentar. Snape lançou seu último olhar, zombando, se afastou de Harry ajoelhado no chão, abriu a porta e desapareceu por trás dela, deixando-o sozinho em um armário escuro e frio.

Harry parecia chocado e confuso olhando a porta, atrás da qual Snape desapareceu e tentou entender o que aconteceu. Ele revirou tanto sua cabeça que teve a impressão de que o mundo começou a girar em torno dele, o coração batia rapidamente no peito e o corpo tremia incontrolavelmente em alternados calafrios quentes e frios. Os pensamentos ressoavam em sua mente.

"Será que isso realmente aconteceu? Ele e Snape tinham acabado de...?"

Uma onda quente e esmagadora de terror dolorosamente perfurou seu coração.

"Eu chupei o membro do Mestre de Poções!" – pensava, em pânico, tentando juntar os cacos de seu amor próprio e orgulho quebrado, que estavam espalhados em torno dele no chão de pedra onde o homem o deixou. Ele sentiu seu corpo queimar no fogo da vergonha, na garganta sentiu o gosto amargo da ingnomínia, ainda misturado com o doce sabor do esperma de Severus Snape. Sua mente não pôde compreender tudo, e Harry buscou algo em sua consciência, tentando agarrar-se a pedaços de memórias e compreender onde estava a resposta para o que aconteceu, onde Snape entrava nisso e por que ele se sentia tão humilhado?

Ele cerrou os punhos trêmulos, mordeu o lábio sentindo um nó na garganta, engoliu as lágrimas, levantou os olhos vidrados fitando a porta.

Por algum tempo ele permaneceu sentado no chão de pedra daquele armário escuro e frio nas masmorras do castelo, olhando para a porta aguardando com esperança.

No entanto, o Mestre de Poções não apareceu mais.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz: ** Giovana PMWS , fiquei muito feliz com a sua mensagem, ela me estimulou a fazer postagens diárias, me esforçarei para não passar muito tempo sem oferecer uma atualização, obrigada por acompanhar essa fic! Um forte abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Escuridão**

Harry cerrou os olhos com força, tentando cortar o caminho para retomar imagens e memórias, seus pensamentos afogavam-se num bombardeio de lembranças. Era quase manhã, o céu fora da janela começou a clarear, se é que se podia definí-lo assim. Parecia um pouco como se uma tinta preta aveludada lentamente passasse para um tom granada. Ele sentiu o calor do seu corpo e o frio penetrante ao mesmo tempo. O sentimento oprimente de vergonha amarga já quase esvaira-se de sua mente. Uma agradável satisfação lutava com o medo paralisante. Ele sentiu que seu coração havia sido rasgado ao meio e ambas as partes não conseguiam chegar a um acordo. Ele só podia mentir, envolto em trevas e aguardar a decisão.

Qual metade iria ganhar? Por enquanto, estavam empatadas.

Rony e Neville roncavam, sonhando, talvez, com algumas coisas boas. Mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Todos os eventos que haviam passado há apenas algumas horas atrás, varreu sua vida como uma avalanche, estava tão confuso que se perguntava se algum dia poderia ser capaz de dormir. Uma vez que abriu os olhos, floresceu diante deles imagens tão vívidas, tão reais... O escuro, olhos brilhantes, emergindo da escuridão. A capa movendo-se em torno do corpo altivo. A mão, muito pálida envolvendo seu pênis. O vermelho, a ereção inchado de Snape em sua boca. Mordidas, olhos e sorriso desdenhoso, obscuro, zombando...

"Não!"  
Violentamente apertou os olhos com as mãos.

Por alguns momentos ele respirou pesadamente, tentando controlar a respiração. Depois de algum tempo, afastou as mãos e depositou-as sobre o cobertor, novamente olhando para a escuridão.

Tudo voltou ao ponto inicial. Mais uma vez ele viu uma figura alta e ameaçadora de pé na porta. A figura, que veio até ele...

Em seu rosto brilhava um rubor, lábios roseados e uma careta um pouco amarga que devia ser um sorriso, mas não para ele. Os olhos verdes encaravam o teto, brilhando febrilmente, mais uma vez revivia todos os momentos.

* * *

- Harry! Harry! O que há de errado com você? - A voz irritada de Hermione atravessou a névoa que rodeava a mente de Harry e puxou-o do torpor em que afundara toda a manhã. Em seu prato estava umas poucas salsichas, que nem sequer foram mechidas.

- Nada - ele murmurou, revolvia-lhe a sensação de vômito depois da décima vez que olhava rapidamente para a mesa dos professores.

Snape não estava no café da manhã. Harry agradeceu a todos os deuses por essa sorte.

Até agora, ele não conseguia entender direito como ele chegou a uma situação como aquela ocorrida na noite anterior no armário das masmorras. Por um lado, sua mente tentava apagar aquilo da memória, por outro, ele era invadido por uma onda de calor com a simples lembrança do gosto de Snape, seu cheiro, sua proximidade impressionante.

"Isso é impossível! Não poderia acontecer! Foi tudo um sonho!" - Repetia em sua mente o tempo todo, porque sua mente não podia compreender esse evento, e Harry não iria ajudá-la nisso por nada no mundo.

As palavras "puxado pelo Mestre de Poções" apareceram em sua cabeça alternando com "Não, isso não aconteceu , devo ter sonhado com tudo isso!". "Ele foi usado pelo professor. Talvez alguém devesse saber disso?

Harry tentou imaginar uma conversa com Dumbledore:

_"- ... Snape se aproximou de mim e me encarou._

_- E o que aconteceu depois, Harry?_

_- Hmmm, vendo-o eu tive uma ereção._

_- Oh._

_- Bem, então... hmm ... Eu disse "por favor, toque-me."_

_- Isso complica um pouco o assunto, Harry..._

_- Bem, ele me tocou. E então eu... eu o chupei. E ele me disse no fim: 'Isso foi bom, Sr. Potter.'_

_- Aposto que deve ter sido bom para ele, Harry._

_- E o que o senhor acha, diretor?_

_- Onde aconteceu essa situação?_

_- No armário de vassouras._

_- No armário? É perto de um lugar público._

_- Não, se nós fizéssemos no Grande Salão, seria um lugar público._

_- Hmm ... E como você se sente depois disso, Harry?_

_- Eu tive o maior orgasmo da minha vida._

_- Bem, eu não vejo problema, Harry._

_- Obrigado por ouvir-me, senhor "._

Harry sorriu involuntariamente para si mesmo.

Não. Ele sabia que nunca, nunca poderia contar isso a ninguém. Morreria de vergonha. Esta vergonha estava em torno dele, em qualquer situação, esmagava-o com seu peso e não o deixava esquecer.

Harry se odiava por ter bebido a poção. Ele odiava a si mesmo pela forma como ele agira com Snape. Ele odiava a si mesmo por saber que dentro daquele armário faria qualquer coisa por Snape. Faria qualquer coisa que o Mestre de Poções lhe pedisse. Ele odiava Snape por aquele bastardo saber disso perfeitamente. Ele o odiava por sua confiança. Mas Harry lhe deu essa garantia.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo... ele estava com medo. Ele estava com medo, porque Snape sabia sobre os desejos de Harry Potter. Ele estava com medo, porque deu a Snape poder sobre Harry Potter, e este homem era capaz de tudo. E o próprio, Harry, tinha lhe dado essa autoridade. Ele estava com medo do que Snape iria fazer com ele.

Harry se amaldiçoou e tudo o mais que o havia levado até o ponto em que estava naquele momento.

"Amaldiçoado seja o momento em que tomei aquela poção e descobri o meu mais maldito desejo!"

Quando ele voltou para o dormitório na noite anterior, todos estavam dormindo. Lembrou-se do cheiro de esperma do Mestre de Poções, que ainda sentia em si mesmo, e o qual ele não poderia lavar no banheiro. Sentiu-se sujo, humilhado e pisoteado, mas a segunda metade do seu coração cantava serenatas alegres. Ele conseguiu o que tanto queria. Podia não ser igual aos seus sonhos, mas certamente era apenas o começo. Snape não podia fingir que não sentia nada por Harry. Ele viu um ardor nos olhos pretos...

Ele estremeceu, lembrando-se da mão fria movendo em seu pênis, o que o levou ao maior orgasmo de sua vida. Era muito diferente do que fazê-lo sozinho...

- Harry! Harry! - A voz de Hermione novamente rompera seus pensamentos.

- Pare de me atormentar! - Rosnou Harry. - O quê? - Ele acrescentou, vendo uma expressão envergonhada no olhar da amiga. Ele estava com raiva de Hermione por não deixá-lo pensar em paz.

- O que há de errado com você? - Hermione perguntou fazendo uma expressão ofendida.

- Mas eu já disse, nada! Pare de me beliscar e, finalmente, deixe-me sozinho! - Harry sussurrou, com raiva afastando seu prato e mudando abruptamente de lugar.

Ele queria ficar sozinho.

Viu que Ron arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a súbita explosão de seu amigo e queria dizer algo, mas sua boca cheia não permitiu que ele fizesse isso.

- Eu vou limpar o resto dos armários - disse Harry com raiva, virando as costas para os amigos, e se movendo em direção a saída. Não importava se eles se ofenderam com ele ou não. Nem mesmo esperou pelos protestos de Hermione. Ele podia sentir o olhar diferente dos estudantes, entre os quais estava também o intenso olhar de Draco Malfoy, mas agora naquele momento não foi capaz de prestar atenção.

Ele caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores, agitado e nervoso. Ele não entendia o que o levou a ficar tão agressivo, um sentimento tão grande que seria capaz de afundar o corredor. Ele precisava de solidão para pensar em tudo com calma.

Ele não estava interessado na vitória da partida do dia anterior, que Ron inssistia em lhe relatar várias vezes. Ele não queria ouvir sobre a pilha de lição de casa, que Hermione lembrava-lhe o tempo todo e por isso, resolveu se apressar com a limpeza, porque ele não teria tempo para concluir até o dia seguinte. Não estava interessado em mais nada. Tudo foi de repente, deixado de lado. O mais importante agora para ele era o que aconteceu na noite anterior no pequeno compartimento do armário, no meio do mofo e do frio nas masmorras escuras de Hogwarts. Agora ele queria pensar nisso. Só poderia pensar nisso agora.

Ele sentiu que sua vida mudara drasticamente. Ele não sabia exatamente o que esta mudança significava, mas isso certamente não o traria para a mesma Hogwarts de antes. Tudo o que via agora trazia a marca de sua obsessão por Severus Snape.

Ele foi incapaz de terminar a limpeza do armário das masmorras na última noite. E não conseguia se concentrar nisso. Saiu do compartimento machucado e chocado, arrastou-se diretamente para um banheiro e ficou lá por muito tempo, até ter certeza que todos tinham ido dormir. Nunca iria voltar àquele lugar que testemunhou a sua total humilhação e o seu maior êxtase. Ele sabia que Filch ficaria bravo com ele, mas ninguém o faria voltar lá, não entraria lá nem mesmo à força.

Mas ainda faltava um compartimento na parte inferior do castelo, perto das câmaras da Sonserina. Felizmente, o ramo em que ele ficava era longe do escritório de Snape. Mas Harry ainda se sentia inquieto. Ele estava tão nervoso que, se encontrasse Snape hoje no corredor, ele poderia dar um grito e sair correndo, ou pior ainda - desmaiar de medo.

Absorto em pensamentos enquanto caminhava até as masmorras, lembrou-se que não levava o balde com o resto dos detergentes que necessitava para limpar e que estes estavam num armário ao lado do escritório de Filch. Ele suspirou resignadamente, se virou no meio da escada e no mesmo momento, ele avistou um vulto escuro desaparecendo ao virar da esquina no topo das escadas. Preocupou-se e sentiu de repente uma dor pesar em seu coração.

Todos os alunos ainda estavam no café da manhã. Ele não poderia ver ninguém por ali. Colocou a mão no bolso, apertando sua varinha e lentamente começou a subir as escadas. Olhou para o canto do corredor com tal intensidade, que sentiu lacrimejar os olhos, mal ousava piscar. Ele tentou ouvir, escutar, mas nada de suspeito. Quando ele estava no topo das escadas, sua mão apertou mais forte na varinha e o coração bateu mais freneticamente, olhou com cautela ao virar da esquina.

Ninguém estava lá.

Aliviado, dizia a si mesmo que provavelmente havia imaginado coisas. Por que alguém iria segui-lo? Voltou para seu caminho.

No armário junto ao escritório de Filch, pegou a vassoura, balde, espanador e bata, e começou a rumar para baixo outra vez, direto para as masmorras. Ele olhou atentamente, mas não havia qualquer coisa estranha que de repente fosse pular sobre ele da esquina. Ele pensou no medalhão - um presente de Luna, que repousava tranquilamente em um baco em seu dormitório. Ele lamentou que não estivesse com ele. Talvez o ajudasse, não?

"Não há motivo para preocupação, estou em Hogwarts... Neste momento o lugar mais seguro do Mundo Mágico. Não há nada de sinistro. Bem, talvez com exceção dos cães de três cabeças, aranhas gigantes, cobras que podem matar com um olhar qualquer ser humano e outras criaturas estranhas escondidas nos recantos do castelo. E Snape. " - Ele pensou, colocando um balde em uma das mãos. - "É, provavelmente, foi apenas Pirraça ou algum outro fantasma."

Pelo canto do olho viu um movimento no topo das escadas, mas quando ele virou a cabeça, avistou apenas alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes. Um Monge gordo e velho cochilando em seu quadro, e uma manada de hipopótamos nadando calmamente na água. Ninguém se mexeu. Então, por que esse sentimento de estar sendo seguido?

"Eu estou tendo algumas alucinações provavelmente por conta da falta de sono"- pensou Harry, pegando o balde e descendo novamente para os calabouços frios. Quando entrou para o corredor longo e austero, sentiu a frieza permear suas roupas fazendo seu corpo tremer. Havia sempre frio ali. Quase esqueceu, lembrando do calor que o queimou na noite anterior, quando ele e Snape...

Sentiu seu rosto corar. Ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar encontrar-se com Snape naquele momento. O simples pensamento lhe encharcava de suor frio.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. O espaço de armários mais negligenciados e esquecidos de todo o castelo, ficava apenas a alguns metros da entrada para a sala comunal da Sonserina, uma curva escura ao virar da esquina. Harry estivera ali apenas uma vez em sua vida quando ele bebeu junto com Ron a poção polissuco que trasnformou ambos em Crabbe e Goyle – os dois fiéis capangas de Malfoy.

Neste momento não havia ninguém, mas sabia que em breve os alunos da Sonserina retornariam do café da manhã. Ele preferiu não abusar da sorte e rapidamente se meteu na escuridão que circundava o local. Quando ele abriu a porta do armário, um cheiro repugnante de mofo e fezes de rato invadiu suas narinas. Entupiu seu nariz, causou-lhe tosse, tentou afastar o mau cheiro com um abanar de mãos.

"Depois disso eu vou cheirar pior do que um monstro" - ele pensou com desgosto, tentando ver alguma coisa no escuro.

Ele pegou sua varinha no bolso para clariar um pouco em busca de uma vela, quando de repente os braços fortes de alguém o agarraram por trás e o arrastou, e um punho duro como uma rocha afundou em seu estômago, deixando-o sem fôlego. Antes que pudesse segurar direito sua varinha, sentiu-a ser arrancada de sua mão, ele se viu no chão, segurando o estômago com falta de ar que parecia haver abandonado seus pulmões. Estrelas surgiram diante de seus olhos, e um ruido tomou conta de seus ouvidos, pelo que, no entanto, percebeu depois a voz venenosa de seu inimigo:

- Você não está mais tão rebelde, né, Potter?

Duas gargalhadas chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? - perguntou, rangendo os dentes e levantando os olhos.

Draco estava entre seus dois gorilas e sorriu maleficamente.

- O que eu quero? Você acha que iria deixá-lo sair livre depois de tudo que eu tive de passar por sua causa?

Ajoelhado no chão de pedra, Harry tentou avaliar rapidamente as circunstâncias. Eles eram três, e ele - um. Além disso, eles tiraram sua varinha. Como ele poderia pôde ser tão descuidado? Ele amaldiçoou mentalmente sua estupidez.

- Era você quem estava me seguindo? - Ele perguntou, sabia qual era a resposta. Queria ganhar tempo. Esperava que alguém aparecesse a qualquer momento. Embora ele suspeitasse que o sonserina não ficaria satisfeito até ver seus colegas reduzirem Harry Potter a uma papa.

No fundo, porém, esperava que pelo menos um deles tivesse bom humor suficiente para chamar a atenção de um professor no corredor.

Ele não sabia o que poderia esperar de Malfoy. Ele sabia apenas uma coisa - aquele sorriso desagradável que distorcia sua boca, não lhe agradava. Ele não gostou da sombra escura nos olhos do sonserina. Malfoy sempre o odiou, mas nunca expressara em seus olhos tal ... loucura, enquanto olhava para Harry.

- Ouvimos falar que você estaria fazendo a limpeza dos armários dessa parte do castelo. Foi muito providencial você ter se apressado a vir para cá – Um brilho demoníaco surgiu nos olhos de Malfoy. Harry não gostou.

"Eles realmente vão ..." - Engasgou com medo, quando percebeu subtamente o quão desesperadora era a situação na qual se encontrava. Ele olhou em volta furtivamente em busca de ajuda, mas o corredor parecia estar completamente vazio. Não poderia enfrentar os três de uma vez, mas não iria desistir sem lutar.

- Malfoy você é tão covarde que precisa da ajuda de seus capangas para me enfrentar? Você tem medo de perder pra mim?

- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue imundo- Malfoy cuspiu aos seus pés, dando sinal para Goyle e Crabbe que agarraram Harry pelos braços erguendo-o.

Então, ele seria... seria um saco de pancadas para Malfoy? Oh, não, nada disso!  
Ele sentiu em seu coração acender a chama da revolta, aquecida por anos de ódio, acrescida de força e determinação.

- Não é de admirar! Você mesmo não pode sequer amarrar seus sapatos sem precisar dos outros! - Gritou, remechendo-se na tentativa de libertar-se da contenção das mãos fortes. - Eu me pergunto se você precisa desses gorilas para limpar também a sua bunda no banheiro?

Rosto de Malfoy ficou pálido de raiva.

- Vai se arrepender de tudo, Potter! Você se contorcerá sob os meus pés e implorará por misericórdia! - Malfoy respondeu arregaçando as mangas de seu manto.

Harry começou a se contorcer ainda mais. O ódio perfurava suas tripas, elevando sua agressividade contida que aguardava uma oportunidade para liberar-se. Sentiu um poderoso golpe ao seu lado, Crabbe tentava controlá-lo. No entanto, isso enfureceu-o ainda mais.

- Apenas me toque, Malfoy, e isso será a última coisa que fará em sua vida! - Gritou, chutando e mordendo a esmo, apenas para se libertar, para jogar-se em Malfoy e esmagar-lhe o rosto pálido.

- Segure-o apertado! - Gritou Malfoy, se preparando para atacar. - Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser? Você acha que pode ser intocável, porque esta é sua vontade? Ninguém vai ajudar você agora, Potter! Você é meu! - A última palavra foi um rugido de raiva, quando Malfoy ergueu a mão. Harry fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? - Uma voz aguda e fria cortou o ar e fez tudo de repente ficar em silêncio.

O golpe não veio.

Harry abriu os olhos, ofegante e bufando. Uma figura alta e orgulhosa envolta em uma capa preta ondulante emergiu da escuridão do corredor. Escuro, ameaçador.

Snape!

Sentiu uma violenta explosão dentro de si sacodinto todo seu corpo. Sentia como se seu coração caisse no estômago e um laço apertasse seu pescoço, o que não lhe permiteu recuperar o fôlego. Ele escancarou os olhos, sentindo as veias pulsando com seu ódio, o pânico se transformou em terror. Rapidamente olhou para baixo e cravou os olhos no chão. O barulho dos seus batimentos cardíacos tomaram seus ouvidos . Ele sentiu seu sangue se transformar em lava fervente.

Severus Snape lançou um olhar em torno da cena, franziu as sobrancelhas, de sua boca saiu a ordem fria e letal em alto e bom som enquanto apontava Harry, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Deixe-o ir.

Harry olhou para o chão com tal determinação, como se disso dependesse sua vida, ele não pôde ver as expressões faciais do professor, mas seu tom sugeria claramente que qualquer tentativa de contrariar seu comando poderia acabar muito mal.

Ele sentiu que as mãos enormes o soltavam, ele esfregou os lugares doloridos, endireitou-se lentamente, mas ainda tremendo. Seu cabelo estava em desordem, tudo doía, tinha acabado de escapar de uma surra, só conseguia ficar com a cabeça baixa, sentindo os burburinhos do sangue em seus ouvidos e o rubor nas bochechas provocado pelo súbito aquecimento de seu corpo.

- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, devolva imediatamente a varinha ao Sr. Potter.

- Não! - Um grito súbito de Malfoy fez Harry ficar pasmo. Harry olhou para cima

O sonserina tremia de raiva reprimida. Era como se estivesse numa luta interna. – Você não manda em mim! - Ele exclamou, então virou-se para Harry, tão cego pelo ódio que parecia não ver mais ninguém ali.

Harry nem sequer piscava enquanto via Snape agarrar com mão de ferro a mão com a qual Malfoy segurava a varinha. Harry Viu Malfoy fazer uma careta de dor deixando sair de sua boca um gemido abafado. Snape cravou suas garras no pulso do sonserina por um momento, mas foi o suficiente para Malfoy baixar a varinha e agarrar seu pulso, gemendo de dor.

- Nunca se atreva a me contrariar - O tom da voz do Mestre de Poções fez Harry sentir arrepios. Harry engoliu em seco, tentando controlar o tremor que possuía o seu corpo.

- Siga-me - rosnou Snape, lançando um olhar assassino ao sonserina. - E vocês dois, dirijam-se para seus dormitórios. – disse Virando-se para Crabbe e Goyle, que olharam para Snape com terror, em seguida, moveram-se rápido tropeçando um no outro e desapareceram ao virar da esquina.

Os olhos do homem por um momento pararam em Harry, mas Snape não olhou para ele de qualquer maneira, era como se Harry fosse apenas um detalhe insignificante no evento, uma testemunha inconveniente.

Eles iam espancá-lo!

Harry sentiu a sensação de calor que aquecia seu interior desaparecer e ser substituído por algo frio, pesado e opressor.

Snape se virou e esperou até que Draco – que mais uma vez lançou a Harry um olhar de ódio – o seguisse em direção ao escritório do Mestre de Poções.

Harry pegou-se pensando que daria qualquer coisa para estar no local onde Malfoy estava agora. Por outro lado – daria tudo, para não se encontrar lá com o Mestre de Poções.

Ele se sentiu tonto, observando o professor se afastar agitando sua capa preta atrás de si.

De repente, ele percebeu que estava sozinho.

Ainda tremia e mergulhou em pensamentos.

Por que não o incomoda o fato de que escapara de uma surra por muito pouco? Por que se sentia mais incomodado com o fato de Snape não ter dado atenção a ele? Não esperava que depois do que aconteceu entre eles, Snape fosse ficar incrivelmente agradável, mas não pensava que continuaria frio e indiferente para com ele, foi um balde de água gelada sobre a sua febre sonhadora.

Algo aconteceu entre eles. E, caramba, era realmente alguma coisa! Snape não podia se comportar como se tudo estivesse em ordem. Como se o mundo inteiro não tivesse virado de ponta cabeça. Como se o que tinha acontecido na noite passada não fosse real. É verdade que Harry tentou convencer-se o tempo todo da irrealidade do fato, mas ... para o inferno! Ele sabia que era verdade! Ele não sonhou aquilo!

Talvez Snape também precisasse de tempo para aceitá-lo? Ou algo assim...

Da próxima vez lhe daria algum sinal de que ele lembrava do acontecido, que significou algo para ele...

Da próxima vez.

Com certeza.

* * *

- O quê? O Malfoy? - Gritou Ron e Hermione atraindo a curiosidade de algumas pessoas que passaram a observá-los.

- Shhh - Harry sussurrou, olhando ansiosamente para a sala comunal. Os três sentaram-se no sofá junto à lareira. Era domingo à noite e algumas pessoas ainda estavam executando suas tarefas de casa. Harry também estava coberto de livros, e Hermione ajudava Ron a desenvolver suas tarefas. Hermione escreveu um ensaio sobre a história da Magia, e Ron tentou descrever os efeitos da poção de crescimeto. Harry praticava transfiguração, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar.  
- Malfoy e sua gangue o atacou nas masmorras? – perguntou Hermione com indignação quase pulando do lugar, espirrando tinta para os lados. - Como eles puderam? Afinal de contas, é totalmente inaceitável!

- Este bastardo, maldito sacripantas! - Ron sussurrou, ignorando o olhar assustado da grifinória - Espero que Snape dê-lhe uma grande detenção!

- Você acredita que Snape poderia punir o seu protegido? - Hermione perguntou em dúvida. - Não, Ron. Na melhor das hipóteses, iria apenas repreendê-lo. Deve informar o professor Dumbledore, Harry.

- Não, Hermione. Eu não vou correr para Dumbledore a cada pequeno problema. Ele tem problemas suficientes em sua cabeça.

- Bem, então vá falar com a professora McGonagall.

- E o que ela pode fazer? Snape não lhe permitiria punir Malfoy novamente, Mas nós podemos fazer isso - Ron interrompeu. - Harry deve fazê-lo por conta própria.

Hermione lançou um olhar indignado ao ruivo.

- Ronald Weasley, você não está dando a entender que Harry pegue Malfoy em uma emboscada e o ataque como um bandido qualquer, está?

Ron sorriu.

- Exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

- Nesse caso, eu acho que você é um irresponsável...

Harry parou de escutar. Ele já tinha o suficiente. Sempre que contava algo aos seus amigos terminava em uma briga. Ele suspeitava que, se ele confessasse-lhes o que ele fez na noite passada com Snape e o que Snape fez com ele, os amigos o esganariam.

Não, Harry não tinha a intenção de contar a eles. Nunca.

Não iriam entender. Além disso, nem ele tinha entendido ainda. Ele se perguntava como aquilo tinha acontecido. Mas – o mais interessante – era que queria saber o que Snape faria agora. Talvez também pensava em Harry recordando como Harry estava ajoelhado diante dele e...

Harry sentiu uma onda de calor sobre ele, e seu rosto começou a queimar perigosamente.

Ron e Hermione, não podiam ver!

Rapidamente tentou acalmar os batimentos do coração e retomar a conversa interrompida.

-... pelo menos, estou tentando ajudá-lo, e não passando ideias idiotas que poderiam fazê-lo ser expulso da escola! - Hermione se enfureceu.

Harry rapidamente voltou aos seus pensamentos, aos quais preferia ouvir muito mais do que ao próximo argumento de seus amigos.

Se encontrou com Snape naquele dia. O viu. Sentiu uma sensação estranha ao olhar para o professor, tendo a visão daqueles olhos à sua frente, lembrando o gosto de sua ereção e seu esperma na boca. Ainda assim, quando ele fechou os olhos, sentiu sua proximidade, sua força, esmagando-o contra a parede, sustentando seu corpo para não cair, e sua fragrância surpreendente.

Harry ainda não podia acreditar.

"Prostituta, quase transou com ele! Chupou-o e o fez gozar! É impossível!"

... E provavelmente não será capaz de acreditar, até que Snape lhe dê um sinal de que ele se lembra, de que não era apenas sum sonho pevertido e doente.

Harry disse a si mesmo que também significa algo para Snape, uma vez que o salvou da agressão de Malfoy. Poderia não interferir, não dizer uma palavra, deixando Malfoy fazer o que quisesse com Harry, o que talvez tivesse gostado. Não, Snape claramente defendeu Harry e esse pensamento aqueceu-o, dando-lhe esperança. O fato de que Snape não dirigiu a menor atenção a Harry era apenas um pequeno mal-entendido.

Quando Harry fechou os olhos novamente, ele estava no armário, aninhado em um casaco preto, áspero, sentindo nas narinas o cheiro de poções, e o gosto do pênis morno nos lábios, ouvindo murmúrios de prazer e olhando para os olhos negros flamejantes, penetrando sua alma.

Ele tremeu involuntariamente.

Após essa visão, invadiu-lhe uma desagradável sensação de ansiedade, que tentava negar a todo custo. Não queria se lembrar de como Snape se virou e foi embora, deixando-o sozinho. Não queria se perguntar por que ele fez isso. Não queria se lembrar do gosto amargo que se apoderou de sua garganta.

Uma Sombra amarga de tristeza pairava sobre suas memórias, e embora Harry fervorosamente tentasse derrubá-la, ela ainda estava lá, como um veneno de cobra venenosa.

Não, o que aconteceu não significava nada para ele.

Ele não se importava!

Não ia mais pensar sobre isso, mas por que então ele se sentia assim ... tão ... mal.

Mas no final ele conseguiu o que queria. Não podia culpar ninguém. Apenas a si mesmo.

- Harry, por que você não está fazendo seu exercício? – a voz indiganada de Hermione chegou aos ouvidos do grifinória . Harry percebeu que ele estava sentado imóvel olhando para as chamas. - É tarde! Você sabe o que McGonagall vai dizer se você não dominar esse feitiço até amanhã.

- Eu não me importo o que aquela galinha velha dirá! - Harry resmungou com raiva. Mesmo com um pouco de receio. Ele olhou Hermione puxando o ar horrorizada, e Ron balançar a cabeça. - Sinto muito, Hermione. Estou apenas muito cansado agora. Vamos dormir.

Hermione olhou para ele com preocupação e sorriu tristemente.

- Vá sozinho. Vou terminar uma lição para você.

Ron abriu a boca para protestar, mas ante o olhar perfurante que a grifinória lhe lançou, fechou-a e sacudiu a cabeça, resignado. Harry, murmurou agradecimentos, levantou-se e arrastou-se lentamente para o dormitório, tentando entender por que se sentia torturado pelos amigos que tentavam ajudá-lo. Não era culpa deles ele se sentir tão... ruim. A semana anterior foi uma grande e humilhante batalha. Estava simplesmente cansado de tudo isso. Cada um tem os seus limites. Mesmo o menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Pelo menos, não me olhavam mais como olhavam há alguns dias..." - Ele pensou por algum tempo antes de adormecer, pressionando o rosto no travesseiro e até dormir com medo. Ele não queria ver novamente. Ele não queria sentir novamente o desamparo que lhe surgiu quando Snape de repente desapareceu, deixando-o sozinho no escuro, à mercê dos sonhos, das imagens horríveis que empurrava para o mais profundo recanto de sua mente ao longo do dia.

* * *

Ante uma explosão de luz cegante Harry se viu num ambiente em trevas.

Snape estava de pé diante dele, e ele estampava no rosto uma expressão de nojo. Olhava para Harry com raiva, mas o menino sentiu que a raiva não era dirigida a ele. Ele viu o rosto do professor rigoroso, encarando-o, mas não olhava para ele realmente, era como se Harry não estivesse lá, como se ele fosse invisível. Mas a expressão de nojo não desapareceu no seu rosto ameaçador.

As palavras "Já chega!" trovejaram e ecoaram em torno dele, como se saltando para fora das paredes de uma caverna distante.

Ficou escuro. Frio. Mas Harry explodia de alegria inexplicável.

Ele riu. Um riso, frio e alto veio de sua garganta.

Longos dedos mortalmente pálidos, envoltos em algo, acariciou seus ombros

Surgiu na fronteira de sua visão, uma figura escura rodeada pela escuridão.

Aquilo era o motivo de sua alegria.

Sim, sim, sim! Isso mesmo! Simplesmente fantástico!

Houve uma explosão de luz, e Harry sentiu uma dor aguda na testa.

Escapou de sua garganta um sussurro frio, "Tenha cuidado com isso!".  
Ele viu a careta do rosto de Draco Malfoy, contorcido de raiva. Viu também uma tristeza profunda em seus olhos azuis, que agora tinham a cor do céu, nublado e tempestuoso.

Uma luz branca inundou seus olhos machucando-os novamente e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi o teto acima de sua cama. A cicatriz latejando-lhe, como se alguém tivesse queimado-a em brasa. Seu coração tentava romper o peito e saltar para fora.

O que foi aquilo? Era Voldemort?

Harry recordou com horror a alegria que estava estourando seu peito e os risos, irritantes ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Ele olhou ao redor da sala. Neville e Ron dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas. Harry queria correr ao amigo e acordá-lo. Ele tinha que falar com alguém sobre o que tinha acabado sonhar.

Quem era aquele personagem nas sombras? Por que Voldemort estava tão feliz? O que significava a escuridão nos olhos de Malfoy? O que o sonserina planejava com Voldemort? Embora parecesse mais que Malfoy estivesse zangado com ele. Mas Malfoy fora até Voldemort? Para quê?

Harry voltou a lembrar do rosto de Snape, a expressão de nojo e raiva em seus olhos.

Não, então Snape não olhara para ele com nojo. Lembrava-se ainda do seu olhar ardente e da sua ereção.

Foi apenas um sonho estúpido. Não podia ser verdade. Voldemort também tinha que ser apenas um sonho. A conexão foi quebrada no ano passado. Foi o que disse Dumbledore.

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos.

A sensação de ansiedade, no entanto, penetrava as veias do seu coração como um parasita, sugando todas as emoções positivas.

Delicadamente tocou a cicatriz. A dor estava lentamente passando, e agora havia apenas a lembrança.

Foi apenas um sonho.

CDN

* * *

**Respostas a Reviews:**

**Alma Frenz:** Fico muito feliz por você está gostando, **Giovana PMWS**! Obrigada por comentar sempre, você me estimula muito!

**Alma Frenz:** Olá, **Ana Scully Rickman**, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic, traduzi-la tem me dado muito trabalho e exigido estudo mais apurado do polonês, tendo em vista que muitas expressões do idioma original não tenham um sentido muito claro em português, então tenho que puxar pela sensibilidade e compreensão do contexto para buscar um correspondente dentro do léxico brasileiro. Mas, quando li esse trabalho em polonês, achei tão bom que resolvi traduzir para compartilhar com a comunidade brasileira, espero que minha tradução esteja agradando. Ah, e eu direi sim para Ariel Lindt e Gobuss, que você está gostando muito da fic, Obrigada por comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Como um estranho.**

Harry caminhava a passos largos pelos corredores. O robe tremulando atrás dele enquanto passava pelos portais e escadas, seguindo para baixo. Apressava-se. A aula de Poções estava quase começando.

Tinha acabado de voltar de um encontro com Luna. Foi bom vê-la, pôde romper um pouco com os pensamentos sombrios.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado com ela. A corvinal estava muito pálida, sacodia-se com uma tosse estranha. Ele quis levá-la até Madame Pomfrey, mas ela disse que descobriu que em sua garganta havia Zonzóbulos e que somente o medalhão de alumínio de seu pai poderia curá-la, e se Harry não tinha um, era muito triste, mas não poderia ajudá-la. Assegurou-lhe que escreveria para o pai ainda naquela tarde e pediu a Harry que não se preocupasse.

Mas Harry estava preocupado. Ele suspeitava que um medalhão feito de alumínio trouxa não iria ajudá-la. A família Lovegood tinha um gosto estranho para o que considerava mágico. Surpreendia-se que Luna ainda não tinha começado a adorar coisas como lâmpadas queimadas, e não tivesse abridores de latas pendurados em suas orelhas. Harry reconheceu, no entanto, que não valia a pena discutir, especialmente porque teria aula em poucos minutos.

Durante toda a manhã ele sentiu medo dessa aula. E mesmo o encontro com Luna não conseguiu dissipar essa preocupação. Embora se possa dizer que seus pensamentos por um momento foram direcionados para outra faixa. No entanto, a viagem por viadutos e depois por ruas laterais fez Harry regressar à estrada principal: o seu estado de excitação nervosa.

Agora, enquanto se dirigia para uma das câmaras das masmorras, seu coração pulava de medo no peito, fazendo seu sangue fluir rápido por suas veias e torcer seu estômago.

Era para ser a sua primeira aula de Poções depois de... depois de... Merda! Ele não podia sequer pensar nisso, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de ansiedade irritante. Iria se encontrar pela primeira vez com Snape na sala de aula desde... - Harry teve a sensação de que alguém havia jogado um balde de óleo fervente em seu rosto - desde que viu sua ereção e a teve na boca. Ele não podia imaginar como sobreviveria a esta aula, não conseguia manter uma máscara neutra na face. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

E se Snape dissesse algo para ele? O que aconteceria se olhasse para ele, lembrou da vez em que preferiu fitar a parede e que isso não diminuiu a falta de fôlego no peito.

Harry estava com medo do que ele podia fazer, mas reuniu toda a força de vontade e auto-controle. Esperava que Snape não fosse provocá-lo novamente, mas era difícil para ele ouvi-lo e ficar calmo...

Quando Harry observou a porta da sala de aula de Poções à distância, notou que já estava fechada, seu coração deu um pulo no peito.

"Merda, eu acho que estou atrasado!" – pensou acelerando os passos. Abrandou a correria ao chegar à porta e abriu-a com um floreio.

Suspirou com alívio.

Todos os olhos, de fato, viraram-se para ele, mas os estudantes tinham acabado de chegar e estavam arrumando seus pertences sobre as mesas. Harry olhou ao redor da sala de aula, fechando a porta silenciosamente. O coração bateu-lhe mais forte quando viu o Mestre de Poções.

Ele ficou lá. Obscuro, parecendo uma estátua fria envolta em uma capa preta. Sempre da mesma forma, sempre de forma orgulhosa.

"E às vezes inchada" - Harry pensou com satisfação maliciosa.

Passou-lhe pelo cérebro a informação de que – contrária às espectativas – Snape, ao invés de punir Harry com a perda de alguns pontos e observações ferinas, apenas olhou rapidamente para ele e voltou a por ingredientes na mesa.

Algo estava errado.

Harry andou até seus amigos e rapidamente explicou-lhes em voz baixa, onde esteve enquanto removia seus utensílios e livros da bolsa, mas a segunda parte de sua mente, ao mesmo tempo, analisava a situação.

Snape não o puniu. Ele não fez comentário. Não, quase nem olhou para ele.

A excitação nervosa que sentiu antes de abrir a porta, foi dissipada, substituída por uma frustração e raiva. Mas mesmo essa sensação deu lugar ao choque que sofreu quando Harry percebeu que ...

- Não vejo Malfoy - ele sussurrou para Rony e Hermione, olhando com horror para a cadeira vazia ao lado Zabini que sempre ocupava a mesma mesa com o sonserina.

- Notamos isso - disse Hermione calmamente. Mas sua voz tremeu um pouco quando ela falou.

- Você acha que Snape...? - Ron perguntou, passando o dedo em sua garganta.  
- Não seja bobo, Ron! - Hermione repreendeu-o. - Talvez Snape seja um vilão, mas não mataria seu pupilo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, dado o que se passou anteriormente nessa sala de aula – respondeu o ruivo num sussurro conspiratório.

Harry não sabia o que responder, porque sua mente estava num estado de vórtice emocional.

Snape o salvou ontem antes de Malfoy o agredir, depois levou o sonserina para um outro lugar e Malfoy desapareceu. E no sonho ele viu que Malfoy estava zangado com alguma coisa. Não por nada, mas com alguém - com Voldemort. E o que isto tem a ver com ele?

Harry ainda não tinha falado com seus amigos sobre o seu sonho. Ele decidiu manter isso para si mesmo por enquanto. Ainda esperava que o que ele tinha visto não passasse de um sonho normal, nada mais que isso. Considerou que se o sonho persistir, seria um sinal para procurá-los e colocá-los a par de tudo . Por enquanto, não valia a pena entrar em pânico. Especialmente desde quando ele os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o que esperar deles.

- Harry, o que você acha que Snape fez com ele? - Ron inclinou-se para Harry com um olhar de medo em seus olhos, mas Harry não teve tempo de responder.

- Silêncio! – rosnou o professor de repente, aproximando-se de sua mesa e lançando um olhar pela sala. Harry notou que os olhos do Mestre de Poções atravessaram por atrás dele, como se ele fosse um verme asqueroso.

Snape começou a falar sobre a origem e uso da Poção de Vigor, mas o pensamento de Harry ia direto para o armário e o corredor escuro das masmorras onde Snape o salvou. Ele não conseguia entender por que Snape o ignorava tão ostencivamente afinal de contas, depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles. E ainda há dois dias, Harry teve seu pênis em sua boca. Isso significava alguma coisa depois de tudo!

Harry sentiu um pouco de raiva. Por um lado, Snape o irritava não prestando a mínima atenção nele. Por outro – a imagem de Draco Malfoy desaparecendo na escuridão junto com o Mestre de Poções não deixou seus pensamentos. Na verdade, só agora percebeu que Malfoy não tinha aparecido no café da manhã, mas não era incomum. Malfoy às vezes não aparecia nas refeições. De qualquer forma, Harry estava muito ocupado tentanto entender a lição sobre Poções para se preocupar com a ausência do sonserina. Porém continuava a fazer perguntas a seu cérebro.

Não, Snape não poderia... Afinal, levou Harry ao orgasmo. Além disso, Dumbledore saberia. Quer dizer, não sobre o orgasmo de Harry, mas o assassinato de um de seus alunos.

Harry moveu os olhos para o Mestre de Poções depois das explicações da aula. Os olhos negros estavam por toda parte, menos nele. Mas mesmo isso não o impediu de tremer cada vez que olhava para a sua figura altiva e lembrava do corpo esbelto, pressionando seu próprio corpo. Memórias lotavam sua cabeça, emergindo na frente dele, apresentando-se cheias de paixão e prazer.

Ao longo da aula, Harry estava dividido entre pensamentos sobre o desaparecimento de Malfoy, a indiferença de Snape e a memória dos inebriantes momentos no armário. Mesmo quando Snape rondou pela sala verificando o resultado das poções, ignorou Harry, parou apenas uma vez ao lado dele, mas não fez nenhum comentário mordaz. E ainda assim ele sabia que havia estragado completamente sua poção.

No final da aula, Harry estava inquieto, ou melhor, uma pilha de nervos.

Mas não ficaria assim! Não podia acabar assim! Snape não podia esquecer o que aconteceu entre eles! Não deixaria que ele fizesse isso!

- Harry, você vem? - Ron perguntou, esperando na porta o amigo que ainda estava arrumando as coisas.

Harry tinha apenas alguns momentos. Enfiou todas as suas coisas na bolsa e a pegou rapidamente fazendo com que todo o conteúdo escapasse dela.

- Merda, eu tenho que juntar. Vá indo, alcanço você.

Ele viu Ron lançar um olhar nervoso a Snape, mas balançou a cabeça e desapareceu atrás da porta.

Funcionou.

Harry começou a recolher seus pertences.

"O que eu faço agora?" Snape estava sozinho, mas ele não tinha propriamente um plano. Ele tinha que improvisar.

Snape estava sentado em sua escrivaninha escrevendo algo. Não olhou para ele, mas Harry sentiu que Snape estava bem ciente da sua presença.

Engoliu em seco. O que ele iria dizer?

- E-eu ... - Gaguejou, e então seu corpo foi perfurado por um olhar gelado.

- A aula acabou, Potter. Você não ouviu o toque?

Harry fechou a boca, sentindo seu rosto corar. Ele balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e virou as costas, pegando o resto de suas coisas.

Sem uma palavra, ele deixou a classe, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

* * *

O resto da semana foi o mesmo. Snape, aparentemente, decidiu fingir que Harry não existia. Nas refeições e corredores Snape se comportava como se não o visse. Não era uma sensação agradável.

Harry tentou atrair sua atenção, mas todos os esforços eram em vão. Ele tornou-se deprimido e taciturno. Tomou o hábito de trancar-se no dormitório à tarde e só saia para jantar. Ron e Hermione tentaram descobrir as razões para tal comportamento, mas Harry ficou em silêncio, quando justificava dizia ser sonolência, dores de cabeça ou mal-estar. Os amigos só podiam assistir apreensivos enquanto Harry sonhava acordado e se arrastava pelos cantos pensativo e amuado.

- Harry, Angelina pediu para te dizer, que gostaria que você voltasse para a equipe - disse Ron um dia, e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. - Em breve será o primeiro jogo da temporada contra a Corvinal. Todo mundo sabe que a Grifinória não têm chance sem você como apanhador!

Hermione murmurou algo sobre " falsa lealdade para Ron."

- Será ótimo. - Harry tentou fazer com que sua voz parecesse entusiasmada.

- Digo a ela que você concorda?

- Sim, claro. – o rosto de Harry se iluminou com um sorriso pálido que, no entanto, desapareceu rapidamente.

Voltar ao Quadribol fez a melancolia dar-lhe uma pequena pausa.

- Olá, Harry. Oi, Ron e Hermione! – Saudou uma voz alta e jovial do outro lado do corredor fazendo com que Harry quase desse um salto.

- Oh, Olá, Tonks - Hermione sorriu.

A mulher foi até os três alunos.

- Estou nervosa. Darei a minha primeira aula.

- Pense que você pode levá-la sem medo. - Ron sorriu.

Harry deu um sorriso pálido.

Foi a grande surpresa da semana. Naquela manhã, durante o café da manhã, Dumbledore disse que o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era Nimphadora Tonks. O diretor levou muito tempo à procura de um professor para esse cargo azarado. Até ali, as aulas de Defesa tinham sido dadas por professores em regime alternado, dentro do limite de horário livre que cada um tinha para cobrir a situação. O sexto ano da Grifinória teve azar de tal forma que estas lições, até aquele momento, tinham sido dadas pelos professores Binns e Flitwick, o que significava que não animavam muito. O preenchimento do cargo por Nimphadora, trouxe para Hogwarts uma lufada de ar fresco. Os grifinórias não podiam esperar para ter aulas de Defesa com a sua nova professora, que iniciaria naquele dia, na tarde de quarta-feira. Uma coisa era certa – as aulas de Tonks certamente não seriam chatas.

Quanto a Malfoy - somente na terça-feira, Harry, Ron e Hermione o viram, permeados de sentimentos contraditórios. Por um lado aliviou-lhes que um dos seus professores, no entanto, não era um assassino, mas, por outro - o retorno de seu maior inimigo a escola foi um duro golpe. Os três concordaram com o fato de que um mundo sem Draco Malfoy seria um lugar melhor. Certamente mais seguro. Pelo menos para Harry.

- Provavelmente não será tolo o suficiente para atacá-lo novamente - concluiu Rony. - Eu não sei onde ele esteve todo esse empo, mas parece que voltou da morte. Basta olhar para ele. Gostaria de saber onde Snape o estava mantendo.

O sonserina realmente não parecia nada bem. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos e bochechas fundas.

- Snape é um bastardo perigoso e imprevisível - disse Ron. - Harry, você teve sorte, foi oferecida a você uma opção. Malfoy parece ter sido torturado.

- Pare com isso, Ron. Snape é membro da Ordem da Fênix e certamente não poderia ter torturado seu pupilo debaixo do nariz do Dumbledore.

"Eu não sei, Hermione," - Harry pensou - "Se ele pode quase transar com um aluno debaixo do nariz do Dumbledore, então você nunca sabe..."

- Mesmo que o aluno seja um Malfoy – concluiu a grifinória.

- E parece-me que ele é sim um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem, e fornece-lhe informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

- Você não tem qualquer prova, Ron.

- Snape é a prova. Eu não faço parte de dois grupos.

- Dumbledore confia nele - disse Harry de repente. - Assim, também nós devemos.

Os amigos olharam para ele com espanto. Harry percebeu o que ele disse e corou com seu deslize.

- Harry, desde quando você começou a defendê-lo? - Ron parecia chocado.

- Eu não estou defendendo ele - murmurou. - Eu defendo apenas ... A opinião de Dumbledore. O diretor certamente sabe o que está fazendo.

- Bem ... ok - disse o ruivo, mas ainda olhou para Harry, não totalmente convencido.

Hermione não gostava do olhar pensativo de Harry.

"Eu tenho que ter cuidado" - ainda conseguiu pensar, diante de uma multidão de estudantes rumando para aula.

* * *

A aula de Defesa de Tonks foi ... hmm ... "Interessante" não é a palavra totalmente apropriada. Seria melhor dizer que foi catastroficamente perigosa. Os alunos acabaram sobre as mesas da sala de aula envolta em vapor. Os Banshees foram "um pouco" mais perigosos do que havia pensado sua nova professora. Mesmo Hermione não soube lidar com eles. Tonks fez o que pôde para controlá-los, mas seus esforços foram em vão, porque aparentemente não previu que os estudantes iriam começar a gritar e fugir, ao invés de unir forças e enfrentá-los, o que era a melhor maneira de lidar com um grande grupo de Banshees.

Draco Malfoy disse que se seu pai descobre que quase morreu nas aulas de Defesa, haveria grandes consequências, e Tonks caiu em desânimo tal que, mesmo Rony e Hermione não conseguiram consolá-la.

Harry viu Snape no corredor. Este encontro o fez mergulhar em uma depressão ainda maior do que já estava. Snape passou por ele, nem mesmo fez um gesto que denotasse haver percebido sua presença, parecia que Harry estava vestindo uma capa de invisibilidade.

Harry não tinha ideia do que iria fazer agora. Ele suspeitou que Snape decidiu esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na noite de sábado no armário. Mas por quê? Será que ele temia que Harry dissesse alguma coisa a alguém? Ou talvez ele não queria que eles tivessem intimidade? Por quê?

Queria que ele lhe explicasse de alguma forma, mas cada vez que tentava, Snape o despachava, ou fingia não vê-lo ou ouvir. Isto levou ao fato de que Harry quase não parava de pensar nele. Severus Snape se tornou sua obsessão. A indiferença do Mestre de Poções apenas alimentou essa obsessão. No início o professor havia atraído apenas uma parte de sua atenção, agora o dominava inteiro, causando uma dependência imensa.

Harry pensava nele quando se levantava, quando tomava café, quando ia para as aulas, quando falava com os amigos, quando ia almoçar e jantar, e quando ele se masturbava no meio da noite. Prestava atenção só à metade das coisas em torno dele. Hermione e Rony tentaram descobrir as razões disso para salvar seu melhor amigo, ele só ouvia vagamente as perguntas, embora eles tentassem muito, nada puderam extrair.

Harry existia quase na fronteira do colapso, até que a monotonia não impediu um evento chocante.

- Potter! - A voz da Professora McGonagall necessitou de alguns segundos para quebrar a névoa de pensamentos que embargavam a mente de Harry. - Eu tenho uma mensagem muito desagradável para você.

A Professora McGonagall parou na frente da sala de História da Magia que era a aula da tarde de quinta-feira. Seu rosto estava pálido e triste.

- O que foi professora? - Harry sentia ansiedade, vendo a expressão do rosto da professora.  
- Se não me engano, você é a pessoa mais próxima de Luna Lovegood nessa escola, certo? - Harry assentiu, sentindo um pavor repentino. As palavras da Professora McGonagall confirmaram seus temores. - Luna foi hoje para a ala hospitalar em estado muito grave.

Harry empalideceu. Seu coração saltou e caiu pesadamente no estômago.  
- O que aconteceu, professora?

McGonagall fez uma cara de preocupada.

- Madame Pomfrey e o Professor Snape estão tentando descobrir. Ela tem grande dificuldade para respirar e não consegue falar. Um dos estudantes da Corvinal a encontrou hoje no banheiro, inconsciente. Ela escondeu sua doença.

- Professora! - Harry interrompeu-a, sentindo como se uma pedra enorme caisse em seu coração, esmagando-o com seu peso. - Posso visitá-la?

- Mas é claro, Potter. Vou liberá-lo da classe do Professor Binns ... - Mas McGonagall falou apenas para o ar, porque Harry já tinha saido correndo em direção à ala hospitalar.

Em poucos minutos ele chegou no local. Correu para o hospital, deixou cair a bolsa e correu para a cama onde Luna estava deitada. Vendo o estado em que a corvinal estava, Harry parou abruptamente, aterrorizado. Seu rosto estava esverdeado, as pálpebras fechadas tinham um tom azulado, algo desconfortavelmente esmagava seus pulmões deixando sua respiração rápida e superficial.

- Luna ... - Ele sussurrou, olhando-a com horror. Caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos à dela. Uma enorme sensação de culpa inundou seu coração. Sua garganta doía desconfortável, sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

Por que não a havia levado ao hospital? Por que desistiu tão facilmente? Era culpa dele que ela agora estivesse ali naquele estado.

Luna se tornou muito próxima a ele, desde que ele a conheceu um pouco melhor. Ela nunca disse uma palavra ruim para ele, era uma amiga leal, ajudou-o, sem pedir nada em troca. Ele passou tempo suficiente com ela para perceber que não havia loucura nela, como se parecia à primeira vista, mas uma grande sensibilidade, uma personalidade interessante, incomum.

Ele inclinou a cabeça na borda da cama e fechou os olhos, apertando o rosto na mão quente da corvinal.

Ele a beijou, caramba! Abraçou! Realmente gostava dela! Não o perturbava com perguntas. Sempre ajudou Harry quando precisava dela. Mas ele mostrou sua gratidão por toda ajuda que recebeu dela?

Não, claro que não!

Ele ignorou a sua saúde se deteriorando. Limitou-se apenas a dar conselhos sem sentido e, em seguida, esquecendo completamente o fato, ocupado demais com os seus "grandes problemas com Snape." E agora ela estava deitada inconsciente e Harry não poderia fazer nada por ela.

- Desculpe ... - Ele sussurrou.

Mas agora ficaria ao lado dela! Pelo menos isso.

- Meu caro ... - A voz de Madame Pomfrey fez que Harry quase desse um salto. - Eu sinto muito.

Olhou em volta, ele havia passado direto para a cama de Luna. Madame Pomfrey devia estar lá o tempo todo, mas Harry não a percebera. Ele virou a cabeça para ela e congelou.

Ele sentiu o sangue correr rápido para a cabeça e o estômago despencar até os pés.

Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado de Snape.

Ele olhou para Harry.

Os olhos negros o traspassaram com tal intensidade que Harry teve a impressão de que iria começar a queimar imediatamente e se transformar em uma pilha de cinzas incandescentes. Pela primeira vez em uma semana Snape olhava diretamente para ele, e fez isso de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Como se Snape tivesse decidido chumbá-lo no chão.

Ele piscou, pois sentia queimar os olhos e o rosto corar, usou toda a sua força de vontade para impedir as lágrimas em seus olhos. O coração queria saltar do peito. Ele notou que quase esmagou a mão de Luna com o aperto da sua.

- Talvez você gostaria de ficar sozinho. - A voz da Sra. Pomfrey era carinhosa e benevolente. Isso não era um bom sinal. Isso significava que Luna estava realmente muito ruim. - Professor Snape, poderia vir ao meu escritório? Deixe Harry ficar sozinho com sua amada. Tenho certeza que está sofrendo terrivelmente.  
Harry fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ser capaz de empurrar alguma coisa na boca da mulher para impedi-la de falar sobre "amada de Harry" na presença de Snape!

Harry sentiu o olhar do homem queimar a pele de suas costas por um momento.  
- Deixarei Potter com sua amada como você pediu... - A voz do Mestre de Poções gotejava de escárnio .

Harry, de repente queria dissolver no ar. Ouviu passos atrás dele e depois o som da porta do escritório da Madame Pomfrey. Ele teve um mau pressentimento.

* * *

- Harry, acorde! - O menino abriu os olhos, sentindo um puxão suave no braço. - É tarde. Você deve voltar para seu dormitório - sussurrou Madame Pomfrey, olhando ansiosamente para Harry.

Harry esticou os músculos, sonolento.

- A senhora já sabe o que há de errado com ela?

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto da enfermeira.

- Professor Snape descobriu que o que ela tem não é uma doença. - Ao som do nome do Mestre de Poções, seu coração começou a bater agitado. - Ele disse que a menina foi sistematicamente envenenada. Encontramos no dormitório dela um medalhão que contém a essência de uma planta imensamente venenosa. Um encanto no medalhão injetava o veneno através da pele de Luna diretamente no seu sistema respiratório, deteriorando gradualmente sua saúde. Só o Professor Snape tem a capacidade de produzir um antídoto. Nada mais podemos fazer, apenas tentar parar o progresso destrutivo do veneno, até que Luna receba o antídoto.

Harry sentou sem dizer uma palavra, olhando para os olhos bem abertos de Madame Pomfrey. Quando ele falou, sua voz tremia:

- Madame Pomfrey, quem quis envenenar Luna?

- Eu não sei meu rapaz. Eu realmente não sei.

Harry sentiu o chão faltar abaixo de seus pés, ele se levantou lentamente sem tirar os olhos do rosto lívido de Luna. Pensamentos giravam loucamente em sua mente, fazendo sua cabeça rodar.

Quem quer ferir Luna? E por quê? Ela não prejudicou ninguém. Quem poderia ser tão cruel para lhe dar um medalhão envenenado?

Como num sonho, ele pegou sua bolsa do chão e lentamente começou a arrastar-se para a torre da Grifinória, em sua mente ainda ressoavam as palavras "envenenada" e "antídoto".

De repente ele parou.

E se foi Snape quem deu o medalhão para Luna? Não, é impossível!

E se Ele quisesse se livrar de Luna, para ter Harry apenas para si mesmo? Não, é absolutamente incrível! Snape não poderia ter feito nada parecido. Além disso, Snape, aparentemente, decidiu que não queria ter nada a ver com Harry, já que durante toda a semana ele se comportou como se Harry não existisse. Não, tinha de ser outra pessoa. Mas quem? Quem desejaria o mal de Luna?

Ele estava com muita esperança de que Snape obtivesse o antídoto o mais breve possível. Por que não poderia se recusar a ajudar um aluno de Hogwarts. Mas se ele odeia Harry, por que iria querer ajudar a sua "amada"?

Ele mordeu o lábio.

Por que Pomfrey tinha que dizer aquilo na presença de Snape? Snape tem que fazer um antídoto para Luna! E se ele se recusar, Harry irá ter que convencê-lo sozinho!

Nem mesmo sabia quando e como seus passos mudaram de direção, mas um momento depois, ele estava a caminho das masmorras.

Ele teve que se apressar, porque naquele horário os alunos de Hogwarts não tinham permissão para estar fora do dormitório. Felizmente, ele se lembrou da sua capa de invisibilidade na mochila onde a mantinha sempre junto dele desde aquele período horrível em que tinha que se esconder de todos. Ele se escondeu atrás da estátua do primeiro banco, tirou sua capa e atirou-a em si mesmo. Tentando não fazer barulho, rumou rapidamente em direção as masmorras.

Ele sabia que aquela não era uma ideia muito boa, mas tinha que tentar. Não perdoaria a si mesmo se Luna morresse. Snape era realmente capaz de tudo. Ele devia convencê-lo. A todo custo!

- É verdade que Lovegood foi parar no hospital?

Harry parou quase escorregando, ouvindo a voz alta e zombeteira de uma menina. Ele recuou lentamente para o canto do corredor, decidindo esperar até os estudantes desaparecem da visão e audição. Era Pansy Parkinson, reconheceu-a pela característica da voz fria e alta. Ele congelou, ouvindo uma outra voz, que respondeu a ela:

- Oh, é claro que foi parar lá. - A voz de Draco Malfoy era abafada e não muito clara.

Harry olhou cautelosamente ao virar da esquina, mas não viu ninguém.

- Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com ela? Talvez alguém finalmente notou que ela tem algo de errado na cabeça? - Pansy riu. Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva envolvê-lo, suas mãos involuntariamente cerraram-se. Ele ouvia as vozes, mas não via ninguém.

- Oh, não. Esta apenas com um envenenamento fatal, que dificilmente encontrará cura. – podia-se sentir a satisfação na voz de Draco Malfoy.

- Como você sabe? - Pansy ficou claramente intrigada.

- Oh, não fale, apenas chupe, sua puta! Se eu quisesse falar, não estaria com as calças baixas. - A voz irritada de Malfoy quebrou a conversa estranha, e Harry involuntariamente sentiu um rubor no rosto. Não só de raiva.

Ele entendeu. Malfoy e Pansy estavam em um armário próximo. No mesmo compartimento, em que ele e Snape ...

Ele sentiu seu rosto começar a arder. No entanto, rapidamente retomou o controle. Não era o mais importante agora.

Sua mente afundou em suspeita. Malfoy sabia demais. Ele não gostou de seu tom. Ele provavelmente era o culpado, era bem capaz de fazer mal a Luna. Este bastardo, pequeno indecente, odiava tanto Harry que decidiu envenenar a sua "namorada"! Mas por que atacar Luna? Por que não se vingava dele? Tudo isso por que andavam juntos.

Harry sentiu sua mente torna-se pesada com o grande volume de pensamentos. Imagens e cenas giravam em uma dança louca diante de seus olhos.

Malfoy atacando-o nas masmorras. Seu grito desesperado de "Não manda em mim."

O quê? Queria se vingar de Harry? O que Harry fez a ele? Mas ninguém mata por ter tido um nariz quebrado.

Lembrou o olhar de raiva de Malfoy. Enfurecido com Voldemort. Olhos fundos, bochechas afundadas. A melancolia nos olhos cinzentos.

Agora Luna estava no hospital e a voz que ouvira era plena satisfação.

Harry de repente decidiu que todos os seus "por quês" seriam melhor avaliados na torre da Grifinória.

* * *

Era ele, definitivamente! Tinha que ser Malfoy! Ele envenenou o colar de Luna! Tinha certeza!

Harry rumava para as masmorras, a última lição daquele dia era poções.  
De noite na sala comunal, puxara seus amigos da cama e contou-lhes tudo o que ouviu. Deixando de lado os detalhes do como e onde ele ouviu Malfoy e Pansy.

Hermione ficou horrorizada. Ron – também horrorizado. Até aí, nada de extraordinário.

Ron disse que eles três deveriam emboscar Malfoy e dar-lhe uma pressão. Hermione apelou para vários pontos dos regulamentos e regras e aconselhou analisar cuidadosamente a situação antes de prosseguir com qualquer ação violenta. Disse a Harry que não havia provas incriminatórias contra Malfoy. Nenhuma palavra do sonserina confirmou que ele tinha algo a ver com o caso. O fato dele saber sobre o caso inteiro não significava que fisse o culpado.

Mas Harry não queria ouvi-la. Foi Malfoy e ponto final! Iria encontrar uma maneira de arrancar a confissão daquele rato.

Durante toda essa comoção em sua mente, seus pensamentos tinham se afastado do Mestre de Poções. Mas agora, quando se aproximava da classe em que teria aula de poções, a apreensão reapareceu, sentiu um mal-estar crescente. Talvez fosse efeito da maneira como Snape lhe olhou no dia anterior, como se quisesse esmagá-lo até rente ao chão? Talvez por medo de receber outra dose de indiferença esmagadora?

Era o que mais o perturbava.

Harry saiu do pântano de desânimo, no qual Snape o jogou ignorando-o uma semana inteira, para jogar-se em outro - a condição crítica de Luna e a estranha satisfação de Malfoy. Neste momento, ambos os pântanos se fundiram num só, criando uma lama pegajosa e fedorenta que puxou Harry para seu abismo fervente.

Snape.

Harry viu como emergia da escuridão do manto oscilando atrás dele.

Surpreendentemente, há algum tempo que tal visão induzia contrações no seu coração, ao invés de diminuir, tomava mais impulso. Harry deixava de pensar em si, seu cérebro ficava bloqueado, e lhe restava apenas fios pequenos dos pensamentos anteriores, que poderiam ser importantes, mas naquele momento, deixavam inteiramente de ser relevantes para dar lugar a algo muito mais poderoso e desenfreado... ao desejo.

Era impressão sua ou Snape olhou-o de relance? Seu coração saltou. Mas quase no mesmo momento uma onda de ódio lhe varreu, ofuscante e venenosa, quando logo atrás do mestre de Poções Malfoy apareceu.

Hermione apertou o seu ombro, como se tivesse medo de que Harry se atirasse sobre o sonserina e quebrasse todos os seus ossos. Para combinar com o nariz.

Sim, esse pensamento passou pela cabeça de Harry, mas já havia passado por muita coisa na vida e podia controlar-se em situações difíceis. Bem, talvez nem sempre.

Mesmo quando eles já estavam na classe, Harry ainda olhava para Malfoy como um falcão que viu sua presa.

Não lhe escaparia.

"Oh, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa, Seu ... maldito rato trapaceiro!"

Harry olhou para o quadro negro. Snape olhava para ele.

Sua primeira reação foi uma mudança rápida do foco de seu olhar. A segunda - rubor.

"Porra!" – praguejou mentalmente.

Por que Snape estava olhando para ele? Depois de uma semana inteira sem prestar atenção nele.

Sentiu como se sua consciência se dissolvesse sob a influência daquele olhar. Os pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça, ele não consseguia nem mesmo se concentrar na prescrição dos igredientes. Malfoy deixou de existir temporariamente. Tudo deixou de existir, para ser substituído por uma sensação de que provavelmente iria queimar de embaraço causado pelos olhos do Mestre de Poções que perfuravam seu corpo e alma. O coração decidiu que não deveria obedecê-lo e fez o que quis, batendo como um louco.

Snape finalmente começou a notá-lo. Ele devia ficar feliz. Ele gostou. Em seu coração, dançava feito chama de vela, um sentimento de alegria, mas foi abafada pela ansiedade escondida dentro dele, sempre pronta para atacar e tomar o controle sobre seu coração.

Os olhos de Snape perturbaram a alegria de Harry. Estavam mais pretos, escuros e profundos do que antes.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um golpe ao seu lado.

- Harry - Ron sussurrou. - Você já reparou como Malfoy olha para você?

Harry piscou algumas vezes.

- Malfoy? - Ele perguntou, confuso.

- E também Snape - exclamou Hermione, mas Harry não ouviu, pois dirigiu o olhar para o lado e o sangue fluiu-lhe rápido fazendo-o sentir-se a explodir. Na face de Malfoy podia-se ver um sorriso triunfante.

"Ele sabe que eu sei" - pensou num flash súbito e doloroso de compreensão- "E deleita-se com isso, porque ele sabe que não tenho como provar nada."  
Durante quase toda a aula, Harry não colocou os olhos longe de Malfoy. Absorvido nos seus planos, estragou sua poção que ficou um lixo, fedorenta e com um aspecto horrível. Saiu-lhe a pior de suas misturas. O que estava tentando fazer?

Seus olhos às vezes encontravam-se com o olhar frio do Mestre de Poções o estudando, depois disso Harry esquecia, por alguns momentos, Malfoy, Luna, esquecia todo o mundo. Seu coração era tomado por uma onda de alegria misturada com tristeza, a qual ele não podia controlar. Lembrou-se toda a semana cheia de sofrimento, quando Snape se comportava como se Harry houvesse desaparecido da face da terra. Ele lembrou momentos dolorosos de solidão, sentado em seu dormitório recordando os momentos no armário. Finalmente, ele lembrou o ódio que sentiu por si mesmo, quando ele se masturbou durante a noite, pensando naquele bastardo, e não conseguia parar, mesmo com Snape o tratando daquele jeito. Mas durou apenas um momento, porque Malfoy puxou de volta o seu olhar, como um buraco negro, que conheceu lendo um livro trouxa.

- Vejo que você se superou hoje, Sr. Potter. - A voz de aço de Snape estava próxima a orelha de Harry e varou sua mente como um punhal, fazendo-o quase saltar sobre sua cadeira. Snape estava ao lado dele, medindo-o ameaçadoramente com um penetrante olhar. Harry só podia corar.

- Não só isso, conseguiu algo que nem siquer pode-se chamar de poção, acima de tudo, passou a aula inteira surpreendentemente interessado no Sr. Malfoy. Há algo que devemos saber?

Harry ouviu as risadas vindas da mesa da Sonserina. Quase viu um sorriso insolente no rosto contorcido de Malfoy. A alegria e tristeza, em um momento, se transformou em um ódio quente. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia articular nada em sua mente. Ele só poderia permanecer sentado e apertar os punhos tremendo, tentando não olhar para o Mestre de Poções, porque ele sabia que se ele olhasse perderia o controle.

- Se você não voltar imediatamente para a lição ... - Snape continuou. - ... Eu vou ser obrigado a punir o senhor com uma detenção. - Ao som da palavra "detenção", proferida por Snape, Harry se arrepiou todo. - Eu ouvi do Sr. Filch, que você não terminou de limpar um dos armários. Talvez pudesse fazer isso? - Snape sorriu venenosamente.

Harry puxou o ar rapidamente.

Aquilo foi um golpe abaixo da cintura.

Ele sentiu que afundava no pântano de embaraço, vergonha e raiva.

Olhou para os olhos de Snape que poderiam cortar vidro.

"Você sabe, porque eu não terminei de limpar o armário, seu bastardo repugnante!" - pensou a ferver de indignação. Sentiu seu auto-controle ir para os demônios. Toda a força de vontade e calma que ele forçou-se a manter ameaçava ruir.  
Snape, como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Harry, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pareceu que ele se absteve de rir. Aparentemente, se controlava muito bem.

- Eu estou contente que nós tenhamos nos entendido, Sr. Potter - disse ele e afastou-se, verificando o conteúdo dos caldeirões dos outros alunos.

"Então lembrava-se, seu desagradável..." - Harry queria lançar uma maldição em Snape, mas já consumiu todo seu repertório de insultos e maldições com Malfoy antes e lhe faltava qualquer coisa criativa.

"Eu odeio ele. Eu odeio ele!" – pensava com raiva empurrando todos os seus pertences na bolsa.

Snape pela primeira vez, fez referência àqueles momentos no armário. Harry esperou um sinal durante toda a semana. Mas não, tinha sido indiferente, enxergarva toda a turma de alunos, menos ele.

Ele queria humilhá-lo, isso é certo. Oh, como ele amava isso.

Mas não iria sair dali sem uma conversa. Oh não, não desta vez!

- Harry, onde você está indo? - reclamou Hermione, quando Harry parou de repente e voltou.

- Esqueci uma coisa. Vá indo, me econtro com vocês depois - gritou porque foi a primeira mentira que lhe veio à mente.

Ele entrou na classe com uma decisão muito clara de enfrentar Snape, mas quando os olhos do Mestre de Poções o fitaram da mesa, Harry sentiu como se a coragem lhe abandonasse lentamente.

- Sim, Sr. Potter?

Harry estremeceu quando ouviu a ferocidade com que Snape pronunciou seu nome.

- Você... você... - Ele começou, tentando resgatar da memória a determinação do que iria falar naquele momento para seu professor.

- Cuidado, Potter. Eu não sou seu amigo. – as palavras do Mestre de Poções agiram como um pano de touro em Harry.

- Seu filho da puta desagradável! - Gritou no final, embora não fosse exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Ele observou Snape se levantar lentamente do local onde estava e uma expressão zombeteira torcer seu rosto.

- Sim? E quando você descobriu isso, Sr. Potter? – a zombaria escarnecedora de suas palavras preencheram a sala.

- Eu esperei algum sinal seu durante toda a semana e você me ignorou como se eu não existisse! Como se tudo o que aconteceu, não importasse! - As palavras fluíam implacáveis da boca de Harry, finalmente se libertando. - Mas você decidiu lembrar-me sobre isso hoje, quando eu quase pude esquecer! Isso foi cruel!

Snape já estava quase em cima de Harry. Seus olhos traspassaram seus sentidos. Harry sentiu como se o chão fosse removido de sob seus pés, como as palavras deixassem de ter significado, como se nada mais fosse relevante.

Ele recuou contra a parede, sentindo seu corpo ser varrido por uma onda de calor, tão bem conhecida por ele, e tão avassaladora como uma cachoeira.

Snape já estava rente a ele. Tão perto que Harry podia sentir o hálito quente em sua face. O corpo do Mestre de Poções vestido de preto quase encostava em seu corpo. Snape se inclinou para frente, e Harry ouviu o sussurro malígno direito em seu ouvido:

- Nunca deixarei você esquecer.

Estas poucas palavras arrancaram o resto de calma de Harry e fez seu coração explodir e o eco dessa explosão ressoar mais alto do que um relâmpago.

- Eu odeio você - resmungou com a última gota de força que tinha, tentando escapar daquela influência.

- Você me odeia? - Uma das sobrancelhas do Mestre de Poções levantou-se e em seus olhos havia um fogo ardente. Harry sentiu o joelho de Snape mover-se entre suas pernas esfregando sua ereção dolorosa. No rosto do Mestre de Poções apareceu um sorriso desagradável. - Olhe para si mesmo. Batou um toque e você já está pronto.

Harry queria fazer Snape calar a boca. Mas Snape estava tão próximo de Harry que o fazia esquecer tudo o que tinha para dizer.

Através da névoa que encobria seus olhos, viu o pescoço exposto. Ele queria tocar a pele, queria prová-la. Estava estático imaginando. Ele queria apenas alcançar o que permanecia escondido, inacessível para ele. Inadvertidamente pegou o manto preto e o atraiu para si. Sua mão tocou a pele nua. Ela estava quente ao toque. Ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar os lábios, aquele lugar sedutor. A Tontura se intensificou. Ele fechou os olhos.

De repente tudo se foi. Snape deu um passo para atrás.

Perturbado, Harry abriu os olhos. Ele sentiu como se de repente algo muito precioso lhe fosse retirado.

Sua mente embargada, de repente deu-lhe uma visão aterradora de que Snape decidira sair, deixando-o ali sozinho. Ele não podia suportar isso novamente. Ele sentiu que não iria sobreviver se Snape o ignorasse de novo como fez ao longo da semana.

Ele não podia sair! Não agora!

Ele viu uma mão pálida e delgada estedinda em sua direção.

- Dê-me sua mão, Potter.

Ele estendeu a mão. Sabia que naquele momento daria qualquer coisa ao Mestre de Poções, bastava que lhe pedisse. Sua consciência desapareceu. A única coisa que restava era o desejo. Posse. Uma loucura que não hesitaria em passar por cima do abismo, sabendo que isso significaria queda no abismo.

A mão de Snape apertou em seu pulso, e Harry foi levado para a frente. Ele tropeçou e cambaleou enquanto Snape o levava para uma direção desconhecida. De repente tudo tornou-se escuro. Ele estava atordoado, tudo estava girando em torno dele. Sentiu o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos e as batidas loucas do seu coração .

Velas foram acesas. Era uma dispensa com ingredientes para poções.

Ele olhou para os olhos de Snape. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções fitaram-no com incrível intensidade, depois lentamente deslizou para baixo, apontando para o chão.

Súbita compreensão atingiu Harry como um balaço. Um sorriso torto se fixou nos lábios do homem. Os olhos pretos se estreitaram quando Harry se aproximou.

"Não, não faça isso! Você não pode fazer isso! Ele vai usar você, não vê isso?"

Mas Harry não ouvia. Ele não podia ver. Não pensava.

Ele sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

O quer que fosse.

Se esse era o único caminho ... Se só por ele poderia começar ...

Sua consciência deu gritos violentos de protestos, mas Harry não ouviu.

Ele viu suas pernas dobrarem sob ele, e estender as mãos para chegar ao seu destino.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**1 - Gehenna**, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic mesmo não sendo muito fã do gênero, não posso adiantar muita coisa (senão perde a graça), mas os capítulos desta semana serão de tirar o fôlego! Eu tive taquicardia quando li pela primeira vez.

**2 – **Um forte abraço para **Ana Scully Rickman **e **Giovana PMWS, **que estãosempre fazendo a minha , lindas!


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Confissão**

- ... Avery e Macnair foram enviados para negociar com os minotauros, e Lucius Malfoy lançou um Imperius em Broderick Bode do Departamento de Mistérios. Para alargar os poderes do Lorde das Trevas. Ele recebeu apoio esmagador da Europa Central. Recentemente, ele reuniu um grande grupo de Comensais da Morte na Romênia e na Hungria. E ofertas de ajuda estão vindo das terras do leste da Europa. - Severus Snape estava sentado na sala do diretor fazendo seu relatório semanal. Ele não olhava para ele, embora o seu olhar estivesse direcionado para o diretor. Ele parecia olhar através dele.

Albus Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. De semana para semana os relatórios tinham se tornado cada vez mais preocupantes. Voldemort cresceu em força a um ritmo alarmante e parecia que ninguém e nada poderia pará-lo agora.

- Mas, e sobre esses ataques às famílias dos funcionários que trabalham no Ministério da Magia, que ainda são fiéis ao Ministro?

Snape franziu o cenho.

- A lista é muito longa, e os partidários do Lorde das Trevas aumentam. Nada pode ser feito.

- Você sabe os nomes?

Severus meneou a cabeça. Seu rosto não se moveu um músculo sequer.

- Os ataques são realizados quase que imediatamente. Só ficamos sabendo os nomes apenas durante a reunião.

O diretor parecia extremamente cansado. Os últimos meses, haviam apenas aprofundado a rede de rugas que cruzam seu rosto, magro e pálido. Ele fechou os olhos e sentou-se por um momento em silêncio, ouvindo seus pensamentos. Snape esperou pacientemente. Recentemente, o diretor caia cada vez mais em estados de depressão.

Do peito do velho escapou um suspiro silencioso.

- Ele está ganhando, Severus, e não podemos fazer nada. Nossos aliados são destruidos. Voldemort reina agora em mais da metade da Europa, e seus tentáculos atingem até as profundezas de outros continentes. Nossa única esperança é jovem, mas não iremos enviá-lo para a guerra.

Snape não disse nada. Ele tinha ouvido esse discurso tantas vezes que se tornou muito chato para ele.

- A única coisa que falta para completar a sua vitória, é matar Harry.

O rosto do Mestre de Poções não se moveu.

- Você tem de me dizer imediatamente quando Voldemort fizer um plano para alcançar Harry. É uma prioridade, Severus. Devemos protegê-lo a todo custo.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore escavaram os olhos negros de Snape, como se o diretor quisesse cravar estas palavras diretamente em sua cabeça, para dar mais peso. O homem sacudiu a cabeça como um sinal de compreensão, sem quebrar o contato visual. Dumbledore sorriu um sorriso pálido e cansado.

- Eu estou contente por poder confiar em você, Severus.

- Posso ir agora, Diretor?

- Sim, por favor - Dumbledore acenou com a mão. - Notifique-me até à data.

Snape acenou com a cabeça com firmeza, e depois levantou-se e, sem olhar, deixou o escritório do diretor. Muito rapidamente atravessou o caminho da torre até suas câmaras tranquilas nas masmorras. Era tarde e os últimos alunos arredavam para fora do seu caminho.

Severus entrou em seu escritório, cruzou-o com alguns passos e viu-se em seus aposentos particulares. O fogo da lareira sibilou suavemente, formando desenhos escuros nos livros das prateleiras. Severus caminhou em direção a um canto escuro e distante, onde uma base de mármore adornada com uma serpente de prata em torno sustentava uma tigela grande feita do mesmo material.

Ele parou diante da Penseira e puxou sua varinha. Ele acenou-a sobre a tigela e agitou, o líquido de uma substância volátil contida em uma cavidade se tornou vivo. Snape trabalhou com sua varinha por um tempo, removendo pensamentos indesejados e procurando alguma coisa neles.

Finalmente encontrou.

Lentamente, ele trouxe sua varinha em seus dedos, com algo brilhante como fio de ouro. Na superfície da substância assomou por um momento o rosto do Senhor das Trevas, substituído depois de um tempo pela imagem de verdes olhos brilhantes escondidos atrás de óculos.

Quando as imagens e pensamentos mais uma vez voltaram à sua cabeça, tudo desapareceu, e a superfície da Penseira retornou para seu ar calmo e suave.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Harry Potter, deitado protegido pelas cortinas que envolviam sua cama, odiava cada célula de si mesmo.

Ele odiava a sua fraqueza, fraqueza que o levou ao que ele fez hoje. Ele odiava seu corpo por reagir impulsivamente e inexplicavelmente, não conseguia dominá-lo, embora tentasse. Ele odiava sua vontade fraca, que desmanchava-se ante uma palavra, um olhar, um toque.

Mas acima de tudo, ele odiava Severus Snape, que foi capaz de tirar vantagem de tudo e contra Harry. Ele odiava isso.

* * *

- Hermioneee...

- Não escreverei isso para você! Bote isso na sua cabeça.

- Hermioneee...

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo que em breve perderia o controle.

Ela sentou-se com Ron para trabalhar numa redação muito longa sobre História da Magia. Harry não estava com eles. Ele não aparecia desde a noite anterior. Não foi para o jantar, vivia ausente, afundado em seus pensamentos. É verdade que ultimamente ele estava se comportando de maneira estranha, mas na semana anterior, esteve tão silencioso e retraído, que ela começou a se preocupar seriamente com isso. E ontem, durante o jantar comeu apenas um pouco de pudim, declarou que não estava com fome e saiu sem esperar por eles, foi direto para o dormitório. Ron disse que quando ele voltou, Harry estava dormindo, mas Hermione suspeitava que apenas pretendia evitar perguntas difíceis.

Algo ruim aconteceu com ele recentemente. Algo muito errado. E Snape estava envolvido nisso tudo, Hermione realmente não estava gostando.

Ela viu como durante a semana inteira Harry olhava furtivamente para o professor e então rapidamente desviava o olhar, corando. Ela viu como Snape observou Harry durante a última aula. Ainda se lembrava como, de repente, Harry voltou para a sala de Poções e muito tempo depois ... ele apareceu no jantar ... Bem, parecia extremamente agitado.

Ela tinha uma teoria sobre isso, mas esse pensamento a torturava. Por enquanto decidiu ficar longe dele até que ele se sentisse à vontade para falar sobre o assunto. Ela rezou para que, pelo menos uma vez, estivesse errada.

- Hermione, não! Ajude-me, por que eu não terei tempo para ir ao treino, e eu quero ver Harry.

Hermione torceu a boca em desprezo.

- Você teve toda a noite de ontem para escrever.

Ron gemeu e encostou a testa no pergaminho manchando-se com a tinta do que acabara de escrever.

- Você não tem coração, você sabia?

- Eu tenho uma redação finalizada. Ao contrário de você - disse ela colocando um ponto final na discussão. Pelo canto do olho viu o rosto desesperado de Rony. Olhava-a muito nervoso com os olhos suplicantes.

- Oh, bem! Dê-me! - Ela estalou, pegando o pergaminho, tomando-o para corrigir.

No rosto sardento viu brilhando um sorriso indescritível de gratidão.

- Eu te amo, você sabia? - Ron sorriu e levantou-se para ir ao treinamento. Hermione sentiu, contra a vontade, seu rosto ser banhado por um rubor.

Oh sim, estava extremamente chateada.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo, Harry? – o grito de Angelina ecoou pelo terreno da escola.

Outra vez um bem planejado ataque à baliza era interrompido pelo som alto de apito fezando toda a equipe ficar totalmente confusa. Todos estavam cada vez mais nervosos. Juntamente com o público.

Mais uma vez Harry voou bem na frente dos batedores. Em apenas meia hora de treino, já tinha ocorrido várias interrupções, várias vezes ele quase foi acertado por um balaço e várias vezes teve o pomo de ouro diante de si e o perdeu. E quando ele já estava pensando que não poderia ser pior, Katie Bell veio e bateu na sua vassoura. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Era tudo culpa de Snape! Harry não poderia nem mesmo se concentrar em voar para frente. Não tinha nenhum controle sobre a vassoura. Olhar para os companheiros de equipe e para os olhares decepcionados vindos da arquibancada o deixava ainda mais incapacitado de se concentrar no jogo.

Ele só conseguia pensar em Snape , e nos quentes e inebriantes momentos na dispenssa de poções na tarde anterior. Mais uma vez, ele fez aquilo. Ele sucumbiu a ele. Ele não conseguiu resistir. Deu permissão para Snape assumir seu coração, mente e corpo.

Snape provou ser tão maravilhoso...

Harry fechou os olhos, lembrando o gosto salgado da ereção pulsante de Snape em sua boca e os sons de prazer que o homem fez quando Harry o satisfez.

Ah, foi ótimo... Ele não tinha nada para comparar os sentimentos que se acumularam nele quando ele percebeu que era o único em toda a escola a ter acesso a tal visão. Snape fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios, arrebatando avidamente o ar, a careta contorcida de prazer em seu rosto era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa. Oh, Harry absorveu essa visão ao seu redor, desejando recordar bem dela. E agora ele não conseguia parar de revê-la em sua memória. Ele ainda tinha essa visão diante de seus olhos em tudo que ele fazia. Ele poderia considerar-se sortudo por ter algo que Snape provavelmente não daria a qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas Harry queria mais. Mais Snape. Mais de seu gosto e cheiro. Ele queria mais do que já teve. Muito, muito mais.

Mas parecia que seus sonhos permaneciam apenas sonhos. Ele fechou os olhos. Em sua cabeça, ainda ecoava as últimas palavras do Mestre de Poções: "Até a próxima vez, Potter."

Estas palavras o feriram. Snape virou-se para ele, como para ... como ...

Ele cerrou os dentes de raiva impotente.

Ele era fraco. Sempre tornava-se um fraco e submisso perto de Snape, como se não tivesse vontade própria, embora não pudesse, em geral, ter controle sobre o que estava fazendo. Ele não entendia isso. Ele sabia que Snape simplesmente usava a sua fraqueza, mas ele concordou em fazê-lo. E mais - ele tinha desejado.

E uma vez que não tivesse desejado. Faria o Mestre de Poções conhecer o fogo inflamado da sua revolta e ódio. Poderia argumentar com ele, poderia discutir com ele, nunca lhe permitindo humilhá-lo. Agora que havia ficado com ele por si só, sua mente dissolveu-se.

Mas não era só isso. Em seu coração ele sabia a resposta. Mas não queria vê-la. Porque ele estava com medo. Ele tinha medo que, se ele fizesse tudo, Snape iria desinteressar-se dele. Se tivesse tudo que queria. Mas ele tinha poder sobre Harry, não podia fazer nada. Depois ele iria rejeitá-lo, dizer que estava farto e olhar para outra pessoa ...

Harry balançou a cabeça violentamente.

"Dirá que eu sou como uma vadia, eu acho!"

Se ele soubesse ... se ele tivesse uma ideia do quanto poderia dar-se ao luxo de não perder. Mas ele não sabia. Snape era para ele como um livro fechado. Harry não sabia de suas intenções. Nem sabia por que Snape de repente ficou tão interessado nele. Porque era pouco provável que ele tenha bebido a poção Desiderium Intimum. E que seu maior desejo seja Harry.

Era ridículo!

Ou talvez Snape estivesse lisonjeado por ser o maior desejo de Harry Potter? Talvez nunca ninguém tenha tido uma obsessão por ele e se sinta como... presenteado?

Oh, sim, esta é apenas a distinção... Ser obcecado por seu maior inimigo...

Talvez ele só queria humilhá-lo? Afinal, sempre gostou de fazer isso, e agora essa oportunidade surgiu... Quem teria perdido a oportunidade de assistir seu maior inimigo de joelhos aos seus pés? Certamente não Snape.

Mas, mesmo se esta opção venha a ser verdade... por que diabos isso não o incomodava? Bem, pelo menos não como deveria. Quer dizer... é claro, que o incomodava, mas era algo como... Ele não conseguia nomear. Snape se comportava acidamente para com ele, olhava para Harry com um sorriso torto nos lábios finos, tratou-o como se... como... inferno, como se ele fosse seu dono! como se ele tivesse o poder absoluto sobre ele e ele sabia disso... Harry sentiu algo assim... não é mais surpreendente para ele. Sentiu raiva, é claro. Melancolia. Decepção. Mas por trás de tudo isso também houve algo que fez seu estômago contrair de uma vez, e fazer uma lava fluir dentro dele, derretendo a sua vontade. Como se fosse explodir...

Não, não, não! Ele não ia pensar nisso!

Harry fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça novamente, sacodindo esses pensamentos assustadores, que silenciosamente rastejavam em sua cabeça. Suspirou algumas vezes.

Mas talvez houvesse algo mais? Talvez Snape se comportava assim, simplesmente porque ... de outra forma não poderia. Harry duvidava que achassem Snape atraente (pelo menos a maioria das pessoas, uma correção -. todas as pessoas que ele conhecia), o achavam um bastardo, nojento, sarcástico entre outros muitos adjetivos. Na verdade, não imaginava como Snape poderia ser com qualquer pessoa em qualquer relacionamento. simplesmente nada se encaixava nele. Snape era sempre evitado pelas pessoas, ele estava sempre sozinho. Ele foi um Comensal da Morte por algum tempo, torturou pessoas ... é difícil imaginar que alguém assim tenha vastos depósitos de qualquer sentimento, para não mencionar a sensibilidade. Não, Snape era muito anti-social. E talvez seja por isso que ele se comporta daquele jeito... Ele só não sabe como é sentir. Ele deveria aprender com Harry...

Oh, ele suspeitava que não seria fácil. E de uma forma que ele nem poderia imaginar. Como ele poderia ensinar-lhe alguma coisa se em sua presença deixava de pensar em tudo?

Era como uma árvore muito alta, muito longa. A cabeça de Harry girava, sempre que ele tentava imaginar. Mas talvez... podia ao menos tentar. Poderia ganhar coragem...

De repente, ele percebeu um silêncio em torno dele. Ele piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta. Todos olhavam para ele.

Por alguns minutos esteve no ar e, no momento seguinte, bateu com a vassoura na parede de uma das arquibancadas como se fosse vará-la até o outro lado.

Sentiu uma vermelhidão inundar seu rosto. Constrangido, puxou a vassoura e voou para o meio do campo. Ele não podia suportar os olhares de seus companheiros de equipe e do público.

Depois que haviam concordado em tê-lo de volta? Ele queria voltar a jogar quadribol, porque amava isso, não poderia deixar Snape tomar seu coração. Seu coração estava totalmente ocupado no momento. Todo mundo contava com ele, e ele não conseguia manter seus pensamentos em campo mais do que cinco minutos.

Não, foi uma ideia muito ruim aceitar a proposta para retornar à equipe.

- Volte para o jogo! - Gritou Angelina, mas sem entusiasmo. Toda a equipe mantinha um rosto mal-humorado. Vários fãs já haviam saído da arquibancada.

"Isso é tudo o que eu tenho!" - Pensou, odiando-se com todo o seu coração.

Ele mordeu o lábio, decidindo que não mais pensaria em Snape! Pelo menos não agora. Ele queria apagar de sua mente a silhueta escura de olhos frios, conseguiu, por um breve momento, recuperar sua concentração.

Ele apertou as mãos sobre o cabo da vassoura e cuidadosamente começou a olhar o céu em busca do lampejo do pomo de ouro. Rodou fazendo alguns círculos no campo, completamente focado em seu papel.

Por fim, ele viu.

A tocha de ouro voava a poucos metros acima da sua ponta esquerda. Harry passou como um raio em direção a bola de ouro. Em seu rosto já havia uma expressão de triunfo. Ele estendeu a mão para agarrar o pomo. O impulso do vento em seus ouvidos efetivamente inibiu todos os outros sons. Ele ouviu alguém gritando alguma coisa, mas não se preocupou muito com isso.

Já estava quase.

Estava quase conseguindo...

E de repente, ficou escuro.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos.

Ele viu acima dele o espaço em branco. Céu? É possível que tenha, de alguma forma inexplicável, caido de sua vassoura?

Seus olhos embaçados cairam sobre as velas penduradas no ar.

Não, era o teto.

Harry tentou levantar a cabeça e no mesmo momento ele sentiu como se alguém batesse em sua cabeça com uma frigideira. A dor explodiu sob suas pálpebras, soltando mil faíscas. Ele cerrou os dentes para não gritar. De repente ele sentiu como se caísse girando da vassoura. Todo o mundo girava em torno dele e em vez de abrandar, os giros aceleravam cada vez mais. Lutando com a dor e a tontura, mal abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para um lado.

Ele estava na ala hospitalar. Deitado na cama ao lado de Luna.

"O que inferno eu estou fazendo aqui?"

A última coisa que ele se lembrava, era do pomo de ouro, que estava quase na sua mão.

- Oh, ele finalmente acordou. - O silêncio na sala foi quebrado pela voz de Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira estava sobre a cama de Harry olhando para ele com preocupação.

- O que aconteceu? O que estou fazendo aqui? - Perguntou, um tanto perplexo.

- Você foi atingido por um balaço. Aconteceu durante o treinamento. Ele foi direto para sua cabeça - explicou brevemente, ao derramar uma bebida de um verde pálido em um copo ao lado da cama de Harry. - E então você caiu da vassoura. Felizmente, acabou apenas com alguns hematomas e perda de consciência. Dei-lhe analgésicos.  
- Posso ir agora?- Harry grunhiu ao tentar levantar a cabeça, que só resultou em uma sensação de forte impacto em seus miolos.

- Ah, não, meu querido. Temporariamente não poderá por o pé fora daqui. repousará na cama até de manhã, tudo voltará ao normal até lá. E agora beba. Isso ajudará a aliviar a dor, embora você possa se sentir um pouco tonto depois disso.

Harry suspirou, resignado. Ele estava tão perto... Agora todo mundo iria certamente considerá-lo um perdedor. Ele não percebeu o balaço, muito preocupado que estava com o desejo de capturar o pomo. Provavelmente iriam tirá-lo da equipe...

"É tudo por culpa de Snape!"

Ele insistia que havia sido envenenado, mesmo sabendo que não sofrera tal coisa. Harry sabia em seu coração que isso não era culpa do homem, mas gostava de culpá-lo por tudo. Era muito mais fácil do que culpar a si mesmo.

Simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele era como uma mosca, que aderiu a uma teia de aranha tecida pelo Mestre de Poções. De modo algum ele era capaz de se libertar e voar para longe.

Ele tomou a dose desagradável da poção analgésica e depois de um momento, ficou sozinho no escuro. Bem, talvez não exatamente sozinho.

Lentamente, virou a cabeça e olhou para Luna inconsciente. Há já não estava tão pálida e a coloração lívida desapareceu de suas pálpebras. Isto era provavelmente devido ao antídoto feito por Snape. Era como se ela simplesmente dormisse.

Harry sentiu uma sensação de relaxamento lentamente envolver o seu corpo e mente. A sala começou a balançar lentamente, e suas pernas tornaram-se extremamente pesadas.

Um suspiro profundo escapou de seu peito. Sentia-se como se os cintos que restringiam a sua mente relaxassem e começassem a deixar surgir, no topo, vários pensamentos profundamente escondidos que aproveitavam para vir à luz. Tudo o mais de repente se tornou tão... nulo e sem efeito.

- Desculpe, Luna - sussurrou baixinho. - Eu não posso ficar com você. É mais forte que eu. Quando o vejo, meu coração se agita. Então eu me sinto tão...tão... feliz, mas absolutamente sem nenhuma alegria. Não faz sentido, eu sei. E também sei que provavelmente não significo nada para ele, quero dizer. - As palavras fluíam. Ele não podia detê-las. Ele sentiu que com cada palavra alguma carga saia de seu coração, como se essas palavras fossem um peso e a única maneira de livrar-se dele, era jogá-lo fora através delas. Mesmo sem ter quem o escutasse. - Mas é impossível que eu não signifique nada para ele. Eu vi seus olhos quando ele gozou. Não pareciam para mim. Por que eu iria saber se eu não tinha absolutamente nada para dizer a ele? ... Eu quero mais. Preciso ter mais, porque eu estou ficando louco. Eu não vou deixar ele me tratar assim. Eu vou encontrar uma forma de dobrá-lo. Para provar que ele se importa comigo, começarei a observar. Eu não posso ter de volta sua indiferença. Eu não quero isso. Eu tenho que chegar em algo. Eu não me renderei tão facilmente. O problema é que quando ele está por perto, eu ... eu ... é como se as coisas deixassem de ser elas mesmas. Quer dizer, eu sou eu, mas é como se todos os demais não fossem. Oh, não faz sentido!... Basta parar para pensar sobre qualquer coisa então. Eu vejo apenas ele. Eu só ouço a ele. Assim como quando eu estava sob a influência da poção. Na verdade, com ele eu sinto que estou o tempo todo sob sua influência. Snape é a poção.

- Snape? - A voz tranquila de Luna interrompeu seu discurso. Harry virou a cabeça e com horror viu que Luna tinha os olhos bem abertos e olhava para ele com curiosidade. - Gosto estranho que você tem, Harry.

* * *

Descobriu-se que Luna acordou de um coma algumas horas antes, e quando Harry pensou que ela estava deitada inconsciente, afundada na doença, estava apenas cochilando. Ele acreditava que esse fato era extremamente injusto. Ele estava contente, é claro, que sua condição havia melhorado, uma pedra enorme saiu do seu coração, mas a alegria que marcou o fato, desmachou-se de uma só vez ao notar que deixara escapar o seu mais profundado e escondido segredo. Segredo, que nunca, nunca revelaria a ninguém de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas a poção que Pomfrey deu-lhe deixou-o atordoado demais para saber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele sabia que era tarde agora.

Mas a corvinal provou ser uma pessoa extremamente indulgente. No primeiro momento Harry estava tão assustado que tentou negar e convencê-la que não dissera Snape apenas disse ... uva. É isso, uva.

Mas Luna apenas sorriu, como se ela não acreditasse em qualquer uma de suas palavras. Finalmente, Harry se rendeu. Forçando-a prometer que absolutamente nunca iria dizer isso a ninguém, senão, ele teria que ficar longe de Hogwarts. A menina prometeu que não diria a ninguém, que não se preocupasse. Ela afirmou que era por isso que ele estava com ela (Harry negou imediatamente) e que entendia isso perfeitamente.

Não ficou indignada. Não amaldiçoou. Não repreendeu. Não se afastou dele. Aceitava assim... normalmente. Como se Snape não fosse...Snape.

Harry não considerava isso como normal. Esteve com Snape por duas vezes. Ele era seu professor, a pessoa mais odiada na escola, é um Comensal da Morte. Ah, sim, ele não é, Snape foi.

Esto é razão suficiente para não considerar isso como algo normal. No entanto, Luna parecia não prestar atenção.

Talvez se dissesse a ela que estava apaixonado por sua tia, ela fosse ficar um pouco surpresa ...

* * *

- Eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para vocês hoje - disse o Mestre de Poções arrancado Harry da meditação.

Era segunda-feira. Aula de Poções. Harry passou o domingo inteiro na cama pensando sobre isso, como fazer Snape dar a ele o que ele queria. Ele não podia simplesmente ir e perguntar. Ele não podia. Ele tinha que fazer isso de outra maneira. Ele tinha que provocá-lo de alguma forma. Ele sabia que seria muito perigoso, mas ele tinha que tentar. Agora, surgiu a oportunidade.

- Vamos fazer um teste hoje - Snape sorriu torto, observando com satisfação os rostos horrorizados dos alunos.

Oh, testes sem aviso prévio eram o que ele mais amava.

Apenas Hermione pareceu satisfeita.

- Bem, ontem eu disse que ele poderia fazer isso - disse, olhando com um sorriso o desespero de Rony. O ruivo murmurou baixinho umas poucas maldições ao professor.

Harry não prestou nenhuma atenção. Ele podia sentir a emoção que aqueceu o seu sangue. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Especialmente quando os olhos do Mestre de Poções cairam sobre ele. Snape enviou os testes para cada aluno com as perguntas que deveriam responder e deu-lhes meia hora, exigiu silêncio absoluto e disse que se alguém fosse agarrado trapaceando, seria imediatamente expulso de suas atividades. E isso servia para todos.

Harry olhou para as perguntas.

Primeiro: Qual é o principal componente da poção de crescimento?

Segundo: onde e quem primeiro produziu a poção de Vigor?

Passou os olhos pelas perguntas, sentindo que iria entra num colapso completo nesse teste, quando ele viu a oitava questão, o seu coração quase saltou em sua garganta.

8 - Descreva os efeitos da poção Desiderium Intimum.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Bem, pelo menos de uma pergunta ele sabia a resposta. Ele colocou a caneta no pergaminho e começou a escrever quando de repente, hesitou.

Em sua mente, a princípio timidamente e sem jeito, mas depois se espalhando cada vez mais, brotou uma ideia maluca.

"E se eu escrevesse isso ...?"

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor da sala de aula. Todos estavam completamente absortos no teste. Movendo os olhos ao redor da sala, o seu olhar se encontrou com o olhar do Mestre de Poções, sentado à sua mesa. Uma onda de calor varreu o corpo de Harry. Ele sentia como se sua pele estivesse queimando, e seu coração começasse a bater mais forte.

Já sabia o que fazer. Era uma ideia maluca, mas Harry sabia que era a única maneira de conseguir o que queria.

Ele apoiou a pena no pergaminho e começou a escrever.

* * *

Harry tentou picar as folhas de glória da manhã , mas ele não estava realmente se saindo bem. Em vez das folhas quase cortou os dedos. Ele sentiu que ia enlouquecer com a impaciência, e a pulsação louca do sangue nas veias. Ele estava animado e nervoso. A cada minuto estava ficando pior. Vez por outra ele olhava para Snape corrigindo os testes.

Na classe havia um silêncio absoluto. Todo mundo olhava para Snape, apesar do fato de que sua tarefa era preparar a poção dos sonhos. Todos estavam curiosos sobre o seu resultado.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele devia permanecer com o rosto calmo e frio, quando Snape estivesse lendo o seu teste. Devia se ocupar com alguma coisa.

Ele pegou sua pena e um caderno para adicionar outro ponto para preparar a poção, quando de repente ele viu as sobrancelhas de Snape se elevando numa expressão de espanto infinito, e sua cabeça volver do teste e dirigir os olhos pretos direto em Harry, perfurando-o.

"Leia!"

O menino sentiu naquele momento um único desejo: morrer. O sangue em suas veias transformou-se em óleo fervente, queimando-o por dentro. Ele estava muito longe para ver a expressão dos olhos do professor, mas ele tinha a impressão de que seus olhos queriam rasga-lo em pedaços.

"Leia! Você tem que continuar!"

A mão trêmula pôs a ponta da pena na boca e muito lentamente começou a tirá-la da sua boca, sentindo como ela fazia cócegas nos lábios. Em seguida, lambeu-os, tentando olhar para Snape, com olhos desafiadores.

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram-se perigosamente.

Harry sabia que ele estava em uma sala de aula cheia de estudantes e que qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ele, poderia imediatamente descobrir tudo. Ele sabia disso e essa ciência o colocou em um estado de excitação ainda maior. Sentia-se tremer de emoção.

Seduzir o professor. Na aula. Numa turma lotada. Era uma loucura!

Mas ele não podia parar. Nada lhe importava nesse momento. Apenas Snape e seu olhar penetrante. Harry sentiu como se não tivesse ninguém na sala. A frente de seus olhos, um tom vermelho distorcia tudo o que estava em redor.

Ele via apenas Snape. Olhava para ele atentamente.

Snape, que sorriu sombriamente.

Snape, que disse de repente:

- Sr. Potter. Você escreve muito bem. Você poderia ler-nos a resposta para a oitava pergunta?

Harry de repente sentiu como se tivesse caindo de grande altura e não tivesse nada para se agarrar.

- O quê? - Murmurou, piscando surpreso. Ele viu Snape enviar-lhe a prova. O pergaminho caiu na frente de Harry.

"É impossível! Ele não pode fazer isso! Esse não era o plano!"

O pânico começou a dominar sua mente. Ele olhou para o teste. Sentiu que todos na sala olhavam para ele com expectativa.

"Não! Não! Não! Não, não vou ler isso! O que eu vou fazer?"

Ele pensou freneticamente. Parece que ele foi pego em uma armadilha da qual não havia saída. Por sua causa. Ele poderia ter previsto. Snape amava demais humilhar, não ia perder essa oportunidade. E a julgar pela expressão no rosto, estava adorando.

Por que ele escreveu aquilo tudo? Por que se arriscou?

As letras dançavam diante de seus olhos. Ele não precisava vê-las. Ele sabia o que tinha escrito.

8 - Descreva os efeitos da poção Desiderium Intimum.

"_Um dos efeitos desta poção é que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu fiz isso ontem à noite. E você sabe o que eu pensei? Pensei em você. Imaginei como você me tomaria em sua mesa. Despiria-me, empurrando-me na parte superior de madeira e entraria em mim. Suas mãos deslizando sobre meu corpo nu. Você me tocando em toda parte, enchendo minha boca de beijos. Você me movendo, eu sentindo você em mim. Profundamente. Aceito você com alegria porque eu quero você. Eu quero que você me tome, que você me foda. Que você faça isso. Que você entre em mim, eu desejo ver seu rosto. Quero ver o prazer tomar você completamente.  
Gozarei gemendo e chamando seu nome._

_Diga-me, Severus ... Você gostaria de me ter em sua mesa, completamente nu e submisso?_

_Vou fazer tudo o que pedir._

_Gostaria de ...?"_

- Estamos aguardando, Sr. Potter. – a voz do Mestre de Poções zombando, quebrou o silêncio dominante na classe.

Harry sentiu que sua cabeça girava de tal forma que em breve iria desmaiar.

Oh, ele não podia acreditar que escreveu aquilo. No teste de Poções! Maldito teste! E agora este filho da puta mandava-o ler! No meio de toda a turma!

Nunca!

Ele fechou os olhos, implorando mentalmente a todos os bons espíritos que fizessem algo acontecer para salvá-lo, qualquer coisa para salvá-lo. Fosse o que fosse!

Na pior das hipóteses teria que queimar o teste e expor-se ao risco de atrair a ira de Snape. Mas ele prefiria isso do que outra humilhação devastadora.

Snape não teve piedade dele. Ele nunca o perdoaria. Ele sempre amou atormentá-lo, e nada mudou a esse respeito. Suspeitava que nunca mudaria. Ele lamentou o que fez ... mas ele tinha que tentar.

Ele olhou para os olhos de Snape cheio de amargura. Querendo dizer a ele: "Como você pôde fazer isso, seu desgraçado?" Mas ele sabia que o homem provavelmente não se importava.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso. Ele devia queimar esse teste. Não há nenhuma outra maneira para escapar. Veio-lhe a imagem de Snape irritado e que certamente ...

Em seguida, a campainha soou.

O alívio que ele sentiu não poderia ser comparado com nada. Seus joelhos quase dobraram sob ele. Começou a dar graças em seus pensamentos a todos os espíritos que o ouviam.

- Descrevam para a próxima aula, o modo completo de preparação da poção dos sonhos. Incluam na descrição o histórico de todos os componentes, a característica do modo de preparação, descrevam também o sabor, aroma, cor e textura da poção

e modo de ação da poção. Em não menos do que três rolos de pergaminho.

Um murmúrio de indgnação passou pela classe. Há muito tempo Snape não lhes passava um dever de casa tão longo e tedioso. Ele tinha que estar com humor extremamente ruim.

Todo mundo começou a recolher os seus pertences, arrumar suas bolsas e, lentamente, sair da sala. Quando Harry, ainda dando graças aos espíritos por haver sido salvo, pegou sua bolsa querendo sair, a voz sinistra do Mestre de Poções se elevou sobre o murmúrio da classe:

- Você fica, Sr. Potter, e me lerá o que você escreveu.

Harry espremeu o teste na mão. Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Aquelas palavras soaram quase como... uma promessa. Ele sabia que Snape não o livraria tão facilmente. Não depois do que ele escreveu.

Ele engoliu em seco e virou-se para Ron e Hermione:

- Não esperem por mim. Depois daqui quero ir visitar Luna. Vejo vocês no jantar.

Ron balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

- Nos encontraremos lá, cara. - Então ele se virou e caminhou em direção à porta, junto com o resto dos alunos. Mas Hermione permaneceu no local. Ela olhou diretamente para Harry, com olhos pensativos. Em seguida, seu olhar vagou lentamente em direção à mesa, onde Snape estava sentado, e depois voltou para Harry.

- Só não volte muito tarde - ela sussurrou, baixando os olhos, afastando-se e saindo rápido.

Harry foi perfurado por arrepios.

"Ela percebeu alguma coisa" - pensou com horror, vendo como sua amiga desaparecia atrás da porta.

Por que dissera aquilo? Não era uma desculpa muito plausível, especialmente desde que Luna estaria fora do hospital hoje à noite ainda. Mas não pensara em nada melhor. Ele queria despistar os amigos. O que mais poderia ter dito? Ele suspeitava que não sairia dali tão cedo. Não era o que trasnparecia nos olhos do Mestre de Poções, que ele sentiu queirmar nas costas. Perfurando-o.

Quando o último aluno desapareceu atrás da porta, houve um silêncio mortal na classe. Harry podia sentir o pânico, que no últimos minutos vinha tentando controlar, ele subiu e tomou o controle de sua mente.

Por que escreveu tudo aquilo para ele? Neste momento, queria apenas ir para bem longe. Fugir. Desaparecer.

Mas quando ele escreveu, não se preocupou com as consequências. Agiu por impulso. Desejo. E agora tinha de enfrentar Snape. Ele sentia que não seria capaz de fazer isso.

Fechou os olhos, esperando o que parecia inevitável.

- Olhe para mim, Potter.

Harry cerrou os punhos.

Ia começar a tortura!

Lentamente ele se virou, com medo do que ele fosse ver.

Prendeu a respiração quando ele o encarou, os olhos negros estavam mais nítidos lançando-lhe um olhar predador destroçando a confiança e rasgando em pedaços seus minúsculos. Deixando apenas o medo e a vergonha.

"Não vire os olhos! Tem que enfrentá-lo!"

De repente, sentiu uma brisa quente. Um feitiço de lacre brilhou na porta atrás de si. O segundo brilho não lhe era estranho.

"Fechamento e silenciamento mágico. Oh, merda!"

Harry podia apenas ficar e lutar contra cada momento de ansiedade e o crescente pânico nele. Ele viu um sorriso obscuro surgir  
no rosto do Mestre de Poções.

Apreesão.

- Eu repito meu pedido mais uma vez, Potter. Você pode ler-me o que você escreveu?

"Não!"

Harry tinha a impressão de que talvez fosse desmaiar de vergonha.

- Você sabe o que eu escrevi - conseguiu dizer, completamente incapaz de controlar sua voz embargada.

Uma das sobrancelhas do Mestre de Poções levantou-se, em um gesto de satisfação maliciosa.

- Mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você. É tão incomum... hmm, receber uma resposta tão efusiva em um de meus testes.

Harry não tinha sangue. Em suas veias corria lava, que o consumiu a partir do interior. Sua cabeça começou a girar quando viu o olhar que seu professor estava lhe dirigindo. Os olhos negros queimaram como fogo.

A atmosfera na sala de aula era tão densa que parecia quase palpável. Harry sabia que o que dissesse agora, poderia mudar tudo. O peso dessa consciência dominava-o.

Ele queria Snape. Faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. Mas será se ele estava pronto para isso?

Ele queria dizer algo, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta. Snape estava rigidamente na frente de sua mesa, e a intensidade de seu olhar para Harry privava-o de tudo. Juntamente com a capacidade de falar.

- Eu posso - finalmente conseguiu sussurrar, sentindo que iria explodir.

"Não diga isso! Você não pode."

-Bem, você pode ir agora, Sr. Potter. Você está livre.

A impressão de que por um momento iria explodir foi substituída por um arrepio frio, gelado que sacudiu o corpo de Harry.

"Não! Eu não quero!"

O menino olhou para baixo. Ele percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo e suado tanto que quase não podia manter o teste.

"Não pode acabar assim!"

Ele fechou os olhos, lutando ferozmente com seu corpo frio.

Ainda sentia um olhar de olhos flamejantes sendo direcionados a ele. Olhar que queimava-lhe com intensidade, como se Snape estivesse apenas esperando por Harry para fazer algo, dizer alguma coisa. Como se esperasse um sinal. Não faria nada até que Harry começasse a falar sobre isso.

O coração do grifinória há muito que escapou do peito, e voou para longe. O sangue queimou suas veias. A temperatura na sala de aula parecia ser maior do que numa sauna. Na medida em que dominava Harry fortemente , o ar tornou-se ainda mais quente e ainda mais pegajoso.

Ele sentiu seu suor escorrendo pelas costas.

Levantou a cabeça e fitou o olhar dos olhos que atravessavam sua alma.

Ele queria isso. Ele não podia desistir agora. Não tão fácil assim.

Snape esperou.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Ninguém nunca quis você como eu. Ninguém nunca vai olhar para você como eu. Eu não me importo com o que os outros dizem sobre você. Para mim você é perfeito. Basta que eu saiba, ninguém mais precisa saber sobre isso e nunca vão saber. Você é apenas meu. Sua perfeição só pertence a mim. O conjunto pertence somente a mim. E se você acha que eu sou insano, se você acha que estou louco, então vá em frente. Eu sou louco.

Eu não posso me dominar. Você tem poder sobre meu coração. Você sabia?  
Você pode me machucar com palavras, você pode me machucar com atos, mas eu não me importo, porque estou perdido em você e nada pode me salvar agora. Eu sempre vou voltar para você.

Eu sei que todo mundo acha que você é um canalha insensível e frio. Eu sei que construiu uma barreira em torno de você, tão espessa e inacessível, que nada pode atravessá-la. Mas vou tentar quebrar isso. Eu vou tentar sempre. Porque eu acredito que um dia eu conseguirei. E se você me der parte do seu calor. Embora um pouco. Será o suficiente para mim.

Meu coração se enche de medo. Tenho medo que um dia se esqueça de tudo, e eu ainda assim, vou lembrar. Provavelmente me chamará de tolo, porque de que outra forma se pode definir alguém que precisa da sua presença para continuar a existir?

Eu odeio quando você finge não me ver. Dói-me a sua indiferença. Então eu sinto como se meu coração estivesse perfurado por um punhal de gelo, que o congela e paralisa. Então eu não consigo respirar. Sinto que morro lentamente de frio.

No entanto, durante esses breves momentos, quando você se dá conta de mim... tudo se torna irrelevante. E seus orgasmos... O seu orgasmo é a maior recompensa para mim. Seu rosto suaviza-se, você fecha os olhos e deixa a boca aberta, ofegante e gemendo quando você vem na minha boca. Você tenta esconder o prazer que toma seu rosto, mas eu vejo isso. Tenho prazer de absorver essa visão. Esse ponto de vista, que se destina apenas para meus olhos. Então isto é o que eu sinto. Eu sinto que eu realmente sou o escolhido.

Não peço muito. Eu só quero que você me queira. Isto é tudo. Por favor, me aceite.

Harry se esforçou muito para ser capaz de falar essas palavras em voz alta. No entanto, permaneceram em sua alma. E cada uma delas queimava no interior de uma ferida dolorosa. A única palavra que conseguiu escapar de seus lábios trêmulos, foi:

- Foda-me.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS**, tenho certeza que você irá ficar sem fôlego essa semana, os capítulos a serem postados nos próximos dias, principalmente o de amanhã, são do tipo que fazem a pressão arterial ir para o alto!


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Satisfação**

- Foda-me.

Harry não sabia como isso aconteceu, mas um momento depois que ele disse isso, sua bunda bateu na mesa. Ele cambaleou, tonto, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio e controle sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não sabia que essas duas palavras iriam privá-lo de qualquer influência sobre o desenvolvimento da situação.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de um homem envolto em loucura. Embora talvez ele não estivesse totalmente louco, e sim furioso. Os olhos de Snape estavam queimando. Não era uma chama de desejo. Pelo contrário, era a fome e a inevitabilidade da vingança.

Harry estremeceu. Por uma fração de segundo pensou que seria possuído pelo Mestre de Poções. Ele soltou um grito surpreso quando Snape se aproximou dele empurrando-o para trás com tanta força que as costas de Harry bateram contra a parte superior da mesa em que os testes ainda estavam espalhados. No entanto, quando mãos fortes rasgaram suas vestes e puxaram a camisa dele, Harry parou de pensar em tudo.

Ele engasgou quando de repente dedos longos e finos afastaram os botões das suas calças.

-Fodê-lo? - Um silvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry, saídos dos lábios do homem, que formaram uma careta de desprezo. Harry estremeceu ao som daquela voz.- Você não sabe o que está pedindo, rapaz.

Harry prendeu a respiração quando os olhos do Mestre de Poções deslizaram sobre o seu peito nu e sua pele quente. Ele sentiu que estava queimando.

Mordeu o lábio quando Snape começou a deslizar suas calças para baixo de seus quadris, bombardeando-o com comentários cortantes que foram queimando-o de forma surpreendente e eficaz, alimentando o fogo que queimava dentro dele.

- Eu admito, estou surpreso que você seja descarado o suficiente para provocar-me na sala de aula. Quem teria pensado que nossa pequena celebridade é capaz de tais coisas? Seduzir um professor? Na classe? O que seus fãs diriam, Potter?

O tom sarcástico da voz do Mestre de Poções fazia uma onda de vergonha afogar Harry, enquanto nas profundezas de sua consciência, que ainda não tinha sido dominada totalmente pela influência de Snape, apareceu uma centelha de resistência.

-Eu só... - Harry queria negar, explicar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz aguda e fria:

- Silêncio!

As calças de Harry caíram no chão. Snape inclinou-se sobre ele tão baixo que Harry podia sentir sua respiração no rosto. A excitação sacudiu seus lombos, enquanto observava os dois olhos negros, como túneis sem fim, martelando-o com um olhar duro.

- Você não podia deixar o seu desejo por trás da porta da sala de aula, você tinha que me incomodar com essas visões, mesmo aqui. - Havia raiva queimando nos olhos do Mestre de Poções, o que fez Harry incapaz de recuperar o fôlego. - Você vai pagar por isso, Potter. Quando eu terminar com você, você vai se arrepender de ter me desejado.

Harry gemeu, sentindo o seu autocontrole explodindo em milhares de pedaços. Suas mãos arbitrariamente agarraram as vestes negras e puxaram Snape mais perto. A boca de Harry encontrou os lábios frios do Mestre de Poções e a enterrou neles com uma necessidade imensa, os consumindo, para satisfazer sua sede. "Agora! agora mesmo!" . Quando Snape não correspondeu, Harry gemeu novamente, largou a boca do outro homem e começou a pressionar beijos rápidos e famintos no queixo, bochechas e tudo o que ele foi capaz de alcançar. Degustava o homem, ronronando de prazer. A pele de Snape era um pouco salgada, mas cada beijo que ele pressionou nela colocou Harry em euforia.

Durou apenas alguns segundos. Logo ele sentiu o aperto de mãos fortes em seus braços, que o empurrou brutalmente, fazendo-o bater a cabeça na mesa. Por um momento, sua cabeça girou, mas depois de um tempo ele se viu encarado pelos olhos negros que já tinham estreitado com raiva. Ele mordeu os lábios, quando Snape afastou-se dele, olhando-o com um olhar letal.

O que ele fez de errado? Não podia resistir! Snape estava tão perto. Ele tinha que beijá-lo. Afinal, era normal que ele quisesse. Snape não poderia ficar zangado com ele por isso!

De repente, sentiu os dedos frios deslizando sob o material de sua cueca. Ele rapidamente olhou para baixo. Seu coração quase pulou para fora do peito quando ele viu Snape remover a cueca com um puxão e Harry viu seu pênis saltar verticalmente ereto.

Ele arquejou de forma acentuada e prendeu a respiração. Ele rapidamente olhou para o professor, cujo olhar deslizou lentamente sobre seu corpo nu e parou em seu pênis ereto. Um sorriso desagradável despontou em seus lábios.

Harry sentiu o rosto ardendo de vergonha. Suas mãos foram involuntariamente para sua ereção nua e tentou cobri-la. Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram com raiva e Harry sentiu um súbito aperto de ferro em seus pulsos. Suas mãos foram brutalmente separadas e pressionadas para cima da mesa. Ele gritou de dor, mas Snape não parecia prestar a mínima atenção.

- Deixe suas mãos longe, Potter! - ele sussurrou em seu rosto, então deixou seus pulsos livres. Harry acenou com a cabeça e contorceu seus pulsos um pouco, com certeza haveria hematomas depois.

Snape se endireitou e começou a olhar para ele novamente. Seus olhos devoraram cada centímetro de seu corpo, e Harry não conseguia parar de tremer sob o olhar dele. Olhos negros deslizavam sobre sua pele nua, absorvia-o excitado e parecia queimar ainda mais ferozmente.

Harry mordeu o lábio, seu rosto ruborizou ainda mais. O Mestre de Poções era a primeira pessoa a ver tudo o que ele nunca havia mostrado a ninguém. Era um sentimento novo e desconhecido, e apesar da vergonha e do medo que sentia, sabendo que Snape via-o completamente nu, deitado sobre uma mesa entre os testes, isso fez a sua excitação crescer a cada momento que passava.

Ele estremeceu surpreendido quando sentiu uma mão fria tocar seu ventre. Depois de um tempo, a outra tocou-lhe os quadris e as duas começaram a vagar sobre seu corpo, se familiarizando com a textura de sua pele e cada recanto. Ele fechou os olhos, se rendendo ao toque de Snape e tremendo quando suas mãos alcançavam as áreas mais sensíveis. O olhar de Snape vagou pelo caminho de suas mãos, o preenchimento, a suavidade e delicadeza da pele jovem, que naquele momento pertencia somente a ele. Harry sentiu seu corpo reagir automaticamente, e seu pau se contraiu um pouco, como se implorando pelo toque. Ele gemia baixinho de prazer, enquanto ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

Snape ainda não tinha tocado lá. Talvez Harry tivesse que pedir? Mostrar-lhe o que ele queria?

Engoliu o desconforto e com o coração batendo quase na sua garganta, ele encontrou as mãos vagando sobre seu corpo e delicadamente chamou-as, orientando-as para o seu pênis espasmando impaciente.

Mas Snape não o tocou. Em vez disso, afastou as mãos de Harry e apertou com tanta força que quase as esmagou. Harry groaned at the stabbing pain. Harry gemeu de dor aguda.

- Que parte de 'manter suas mãos longe' você não entendeu?- rosnou o homem, prendendo-o com um olhar duro e afiado. - Se eu tomar você, você vai finalmente parar de brincar com a minha paciência?

A imaginação de Harry gemia e se contorcia com a ideia. Seu pau estremeceu espasmodicamente. Ele sentiu como se milhões de fagulhas em brasa estivessem caindo em sua pele. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de como respirar.

Ele queria gritar: "Sim, faça-o!", Mas parou no último minuto. Que diabos havia acontecido com ele? Snape estava lhe causando dor. Ele não devia gostar. De qualquer forma.

Snape empurrou brutalmente suas mãos para longe e colocou as suas próprias nos quadris de Harry. As pernas de Harry foram levantadas e colocadas nos ombros do homem vestido de preto. Harry abriu os olhos e suspirou quando viu uma pequena garrafa que Snape estava segurando em sua mão. Sua consciência foi subitamente arrancada de seu corpo e vagou para algum lugar distante, observando tudo e incapaz de acreditar naquilo.

Os cabelos negros de Snape caíram sobre seu rosto quando ele colocou a garrafa ao lado da mesa e inclinou-se para Harry, levantando seus quadris ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos penetrantes, escondidos atrás do véu de cabelos, brilhavam com um entusiasmo e satisfação estranha. O coração de Harry batia descontroladamente, e o sangue em suas veias acendeu a sua pele de uma forma mais eficiente que uma bola de fogo incandescente. Ele cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, esperando.

Ele estava com medo. Ele estava com medo do que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas ele seria um tolo se não sentisse medo. Ele estava com medo que fosse doer. Ele ainda se lembrava do sabor e textura do pênis, inchado e maciço, que suas mãos mal eram capazes de cobrir. E que agora viria nele. Sempre que pensava sobre isso, se sentia tonto e queria fugir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria isso. Ele queria tanto isso! Senti-lo nele. Sentir Severus Snape nele. Sentir o seu maior desejo nele. Mesmo que isso significasse apenas a dor...

E então algo entrou nele. Mas era algo muito menor. Ele abriu os olhos de repente, e um gemido escapou de sua boca. Mas não era um gemido de dor. O dedo do homem estava escorregadio e coberto com algo que aqueceu os músculos de Harry e o fez lentamente relaxar.

- Surpreso, Potter? - Snape sorriu maliciosamente, vendo a careta no rosto de Harry. - Este líquido irá permitir que você me deixe entrar sem qualquer resistência. Seria difícil entrar se você apertasse seus músculos. E você vai apertar ao me sentir entrando, eu lhe garanto. Mas agora você já não tem qualquer meio para resistir a mim. Vou entrar em você, você querendo ou não. - Snape inclinou-se em Harry, o ardor nos olhos negros encontrou os assustados do jovem.- E eu vou rasgá-lo. Centímetro por centímetro.

Harry gemeu, sentindo cada palavra pronunciada nesse tom obscuro e sedutor colocar sua ereção em um estado trêmulo de êxtase, como se as palavras por si só pudessem levá-lo ao orgasmo.

- Você vai gritar, Potter. Você vai gritar de dor, mas você não será capaz de escapar dela. - Harry soltou sons inarticulados, enquanto o primeiro dedo foi acompanhado por um segundo, empurrando e esticando-o, preparando-o para aceitar algo muito, muito maior. Através de seus óculos embaçados, Harry viu os olhos de Snape, estavam fixos nele, como esferas de mármore preto brilhante que parecia invadir sua mente e nutrir o desejo ardente nele. Longos dedos moviam-se nele, acariciando-o. Harry não conseguiu sequer dizer uma palavra em protesto. Além disso, como poderia? Ele tinha feito tudo para conseguir isso. Agora não havia como voltar atrás. E apesar do fato de que, cada uma das palavras do Mestre de Poções fizessem os olhos de Harry mostrar cada vez mais temor, essas palavras constantemente alimentavam o fogo nos lombos de Harry e na mente, tornando-o quase louco de desejo pelo que Snape tinha para dar-lhe, o que vinha querendo o tempo todo.

- Quando eu entrar em você- continuou Snape - você vai se contorcer e gemer. E ainda vai me pedir para não parar.

Um forte tremor sacudiu o corpo de Harry com promessas que fluíam dos lábios do Mestre de Poções. Harry sentiu que estava ficando louco! Snape estava torturando ele. Ele assediou, sussurrando coisas para ele para ver como mil emoções, que eram impossíveis de esconder, passavam pelo rosto do jovem ao mesmo tempo.

A boca de Snape estava torcida num sorriso de satisfação maliciosa.

Harry virou a cabeça, de modo que seus olhos foram pousar nas linhas de mesas, onde ele esteve sentado há mais de cinco anos e nunca, mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginou que um dia faria amor com o seu professor nessa sala de aula, em sua mesa. Ele imaginou que os alunos estavam sentados em suas mesas, e a imagem que lhe foi desenhada fez a sua mente ter dificuldade de apreender essa cena. Viu-se, completamente nu, deitado sobre a mesa com as pernas levantadas e colocadas nos braços vestidos de negro. Ele viu uma figura alta, escura inclinando-se sobre ele preparando-o com os dedos para o que viria logo. Os negros olhos ardentes estavam fixos em seu rosto. A sobrecasaca áspera roçou-lhe a pele. O cheiro de poções pairava no ar e pergaminhos cavavam em suas costas.

As imagens rodaram diante de seus olhos. Os dedos foram deslizando mais e mais rápido. Harry sentia agora só ardor, espalhando-se em ondas através de seu corpo. Seus sentidos foram atacados por todos os lados e ele pensou que ele deveria ter mais um corpo para acomodar a gama de experiências angustiantes de seu corpo.

De repente, os dedos foram removidos e Harry congelou em antecipação. Ele sentiu seu coração batendo loucamente, tentando sair do seu peito. Ele tinha dificuldade para respirar.

"Ele faria a qualquer momento! Ele faria tudo o que ele disse!"

Mas os segundos foram esticados para a eternidade e cada um deles empurrou-o mais e mais para as profundezas do medo.

" Faça-o! Eu não aguento mais! Faça-o já!"

Ele não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Ele não era capaz de olhar para Snape. Mas o homem parecia ler seus pensamentos.

- Olhe para mim, Potter.

Harry gemeu e se forçou a abrir os olhos com toda a força de vontade que foi capaz de reunir.

No momento em que seus olhos encontraram o olhar ardente e obscuro do Mestre de Poções, ele sentiu algo grande e firme correndo violentamente dentro dele. Seus olhos rolaram para trás da cabeça, quando ele gritou, centrado apenas na sensação de ser rasgado, que o invadiu naquele momento, afogando todos os outros sentimentos.

– Nãoooo - ele gemeu, desejando que Snape se retirasse dele. Mas em vez disso, ele sentiu o pênis do Mestre de Poções, penetrar ainda mais fundo. Harry pegou a borda da mesa e cerrou os punhos com tanta força que os dedos ficaram brancos, fazendo-o perder a sensibilidade deles. A dor era terrível apertou todos os seus músculos para empurrar Snape para fora, mas de repente ele percebeu que era incapaz disso. Seu corpo tinha se aberto para o outro homem aceitando-o, apesar da dor que sentia.

Ele exalou e virou a cabeça para o lado. Desistindo da luta. Entortava-se e contorcia-se no início . Uma vez que ele se entregou, porém, a dor diminuiu um pouco. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu corpo que endureceu com o esforço. Parecia que Snape nunca iria chegar ao fim e seguiria entrando nele para sempre. Mas, lembrando o tamanho da ereção do Mestre de Poções, ele sentiu um arrepio involuntário de excitação. E agora ele o tinha dentro dele. Inteiro_._

Snape de repente congelou. Respirando pesadamente e gemendo, Harry decidiu finalmente abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. No momento em que ele fez isso, prendeu a respiração.

Ele viu prazer e satisfação no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Foi como se tivesse iluminado e suavizado todos os seus traços. Os olhos de Snape estavam fechados e seus lábios entreabertos, como se estivesse absorvendo o prazer de cada centímetro do corpo de Harry.

Harry, de repente esqueceu a dor. Olhou para Snape com fascínio. Sentido seu corpo acomodar a presença do outro dentro dele, a dor desapareceu, e o prazer que Snape estava dando a ele parecia emergir lentamente.

Snape abriu os olhos e viu que Harry estava olhando-o. Ele retirou um pouco e empurrou de novo. Harry cerrou os dentes, mas não gritou. Ele só gemeu, sentindo o retorno da dor, mas com muito menos força. Snape começou a deslizar para dentro dele em movimentos lentos e longos. Este método reduziu significativamente a dor e fez o corpo de Harry se abrir mais e mais, permitindo que Snape chegasse ainda mais profundamente. Sentia como o pênis, duro e quente irritava sua entrada e esticava o buraco observou com surpresa que a cada impulso a dor lentamente desaparecia, sendo substituída por uma sensação de formigamento agradável.

As sensações foram se intensificado pelas contas dos olhos negros que assistiam todas as mudanças no rosto de Harry. Se ele tivesse tentado esconder seu prazer ou dor, ele não teria nenhuma chance. Aqueles olhos perfuravam através de sua casca exterior e liam tudo direto do seu coração.

Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele estava hipnotizado pelos cabelos de ébano balançando, enquanto Snape se inclinava sobre ele, empurrando para dentro dele. Harry gemeu baixinho, as sensações cada vez mais profundas e intensas, as ondas de prazer tomavam conta de seu corpo a cada impulso. Suas coxas tremiam com o esforço feito quando Snape pressionou nele e mergulhou totalmente. Ele podia sentir o calor dos testículos de Snape batendo em suas nádegas e as provocações do manto negro quando ele roçara sua pele nua.

Em um momento, a voz do homem, rouca e sedutora, chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Você gosta disso, Potter?

Harry gemeu em resposta. Ele sentiu Snape tirando dele quase completamente. Seus olhos brilhavam triunfantes.

- Vamos ver o quanto você gosta _disso. -_ Ele sorriu obscuramente e empurrou violentamente.

O que aconteceu em seguida fez Harry quase desmaiar e sua mente voar para o teto. A explosão de prazer incrível inundou seus lombos quando a cabeça do pênis de Snape bateu em algo dentro de Harry. Seu corpo foi arrastado por uma enchente avassaladora de prazer, que ele nunca havia experimentado antes. Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que sua vida até aquele momento não havia valido nada. Nada poderia ser comparado com o que ele experimentou. Como se milhares ou milhões de penas provocassem seus lombos, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo seu membro contrair espasmodicamente. Ele percebeu que os gemidos haviam cessado e ele estava fazendo uma variedade de sons inarticulados, implorando por mais.

Ele teve mais.

Snape puxou e empurrou novamente. Os olhos de Harry brilharam com lágrimas.

-Ooooh ...

Outro impulso o fez chorar uma série de maldições a Hermione que, como monitora, certamente iria castigá-lo, tirando-lhe pontos repreendendo-o. Mas sua mente estava muito preocupada com as sensações para pensar sobre isso agora.

Ele sabia que com apenas mais algumas estocadas e ele viria. Ele viu um sorriso triunfante no rosto do Mestre de Poções, quando ele gritou e amaldiçoou, abalado por golpes cada vez mais fortes de prazer indescritível.

Ele levantou a mão trêmula para tocar o rosto do professor inclinado sobre ele. Sentiu a pele áspera de sua bochecha com os dedos. Acariciou-o, cuidadosamente observando cada ruga, tentando lembrar-lhes o melhor possível. Ele viu as sobrancelhas pretas unirem-se. A ruga entre elas deu a Snape um olhar desagradável, antipático, mas Harry se lembrou de como seu rosto parecia quando sentiu prazer. Os olhos negros pareciam absorver toda a luz e atraí-lo em suas profundezas.

-Você tem os olhos mais bonitos do mundo - pensou Harry, afundando na sua escuridão. Então viu um sorriso aparecer e se ampliar nos lábios do Mestre de Poções, ele percebeu que ele tinha dito isso em voz alta. Ele sentiu um rubor facial.

No entanto, o impulso, forte e profundo que Snape lhe concedeu o fez parar de pensar completamente em tudo. Algo explodiu nele. A explosão foi tão grande que Harry levantou seu quadril e costas, arqueando o seu corpo em uma curva, e o prazer era tão intenso que doía, derramando em seu ventre, gradualmente, envolvendo todo o seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma corrente quente de porra que brotava do seu tremor, como uma torneira palpitante inundando suas coxas e os músculos do seu corpo se enrijeceram bruscamente, como se atingido por uma corrente. Sua pele estava envolvida com um fogo vivo, e uma parte distante de sua consciência, que ainda estava sóbria o suficiente para funcionar, ficou surpresa por seu corpo não ser consumido pelo fogo real que iria transformá-lo em cinzas, deixando apenas restos brilhantes.

Somente após um momento ele percebeu que estava gritando e suas mãos estavam vincando e rasgando os testes dispostos debaixo dele. Suas costas atingiram o topo da mesa mais uma vez quando ele caiu sobre ela, respirando com dificuldade e gemendo, enquanto as últimas partes do seu corpo ainda tremiam sob o eco distante do seu orgasmo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse restabelecer a calma de sua respiração, sentiu Snape deslizar o pau para fora dele e suas mãos agarraram-no pelos quadris e virar-lhe de barriga, com o rosto para a mesa e de costas para Snape.

Quando ele percebeu que o homem iria entrar por trás dele, sentiu seu rosto já avermelhado ficar ainda mais vermelho. Vendo os testes diante dele, um pensamento inimaginável golpeou-o de repente. Ele era a foda de seu sala de aula. Em sua mesa, em que os testes recentemente corrigidos ainda estavam. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um deles. Num canto, em baixo, ele podia ver a assinatura de Neville, mas os olhos de Harry foram atraídos pelos comentários do Mestre de Poções, escrito em tinta vermelha:

"_Se você acredita que a raiz de valeriana é um dos ingredientes da Poção do crescimento, você deve ser tão insano quanto seus pais ..._"

Mas antes que a raiva do comentário brutal pudesse tomá-lo, tudo ficou desfocado diante de seus olhos quando Snape entrou nele num impulso rápido. Ele involuntariamente cerrou o punho no teste, esmagando-o na mão, e um grito rouco deixou a sua garganta.

O impulso seguinte veio imediatamente após o primeiro. Depois outro e outro. Harry agarrou a borda da mesa, porque o ritmo das estocadas era tão rápido que seu quadril batia dolorosamente no limite dela. Estas não foram as lentas e longas estocadas que foram calculadas para fazê-lo gozar. Agora Snape estava tomando Harry firmemente, de forma rápida e violenta, segurando seus quadris em um aperto forte, escorregando para dentro dele com uma velocidade ultrapassando todas as barreiras, como se finalmente ele pudesse dar vazão aos desejos que tinha controlado até aquele momento.

Agora Harry não podia vê-lo, e Snape o agarrava forte. Trepava com ele com tanta força que a mesa rangia sob a força dele. Harry cerrou os dentes e gemeu o tempo todo, segurando o tampo da mesa tentando suportar a dor crescente. Snape agora queria dar prazer apenas a si mesmo.

A pele de Harry esfregava contra a madeira e as folhas de pergaminho, nos quais era pressionado pelo peso de Snape. Acima dele, ouviu gemidos abafados e uma respiração pesada.

Ele gritou, surpreso, quando o homem retirou-se quase completamente e, de repente, empurrou enterrando-se até seus testículos e congelou. Dedos cerraram-se cravando dolorosamente na carne de sua sabia que haveria hematomas. Um suspiro de prazer mal disfarçado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele sentiu algo quente se espalhando dentro dele.

Recuperou o fôlego com dificuldade, ele virou a cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Snape. Ele queria vê-lo durante o orgasmo. Mas no mesmo momento, a mão do Mestre de Poções o alcançou, virando sua cabeça violentamente para trás apertou-a contra a mesa. Harry gemeu quando atingiu dolorosamente a superfície dura e tentou libertar-se, mas Snape estava segurando a sua cabeça com um punho de ferro.

"É por isso que ele virou-me para longe? Ele não queria que eu olhasse para ele ..." pensou, sentindo que através da emoção, calafrios e dor, um uma pilha de decepção quebrou-lhe.

Ele sentiu o membro ainda quente e latejante de Snape deixá-lo lentamente, o retirar da mão apertando a sua cabeça na mesa e o peso esmagador na cintura desaparecer.

Harry largou-se por algum tempo em cima da mesa, tentando acalmar a respiração e seu coração batendo descontroladamente. Ele sentiu como se seus músculos tivessem se transformado em geleia. Ele era incapaz de se mover. Seu corpo dolorido lhe impossibilitava de fazer qualquer coisa. Mas ele não podia ficar ali para sempre.

Com toda sua força de vontade, ele se forçou a ficar de pé, mas suas pernas se curvaram sob ele e ele teve que apoiar-se colocando as mãos sobre a mesa para não cair. Sua cabeça estava girando tanto que por um momento ele não sabia onde estava e aonde iria. Dor lancinante irradiava entre suas pernas. Ele rangeu os dentes e voltou-se para o Mestre de Poções, que estava parado a alguma distância dele, já completamente vestido. Um sorriso de satisfação estava em seus lábios.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas pretas em um gesto de incentivo e seus olhos foram para as roupas de Harry deitadas no chão. Harry se abaixou e começou a se vestir com as mãos trêmulas.

O silêncio avassalador reinou na sala com seu peso.

Quando Harry tentou fechar sua camisa, percebeu que, depois que Snape a tinha rasgado, nem um único botão havia permanecido nela.

E como ele iria se apresentar na frente dos outros agora?

Ele viu Snape tomar sua varinha e, com uma onda, fazer todos os botões retornarem ao seu lugar. Harry engoliu em seco, viu o professor removendo os feitiços de silenciamento e de travamento da sala com a próxima onda.

Portanto, este era o fim? Ele queria muito falar com ele. Perguntar a ele sobre tantas coisas... Snape não poderia apenas sair e ir embora sem uma palavra de explicação.

Harry vestiu, abotoou sua camisa e olhou para o homem. Abriu a boca, mas Snape foi mais rápido.

- Bem, Potter. Se você se apressar, ainda poderá ir para o jantar.

Harry não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. COMO Snape, depois do que tinha acontecido, poderia pensar que Harry poderia simplesmente ir agora para o jantar? Mas, vendo o sorriso irônico tocar os lábios do homem, percebeu que Snape estava zombando dele.

- Muito engraçado - ele murmurou, decidindo de uma vez que ele não iria sair até Snape admitir que havia gostado.

Harry não queria passar mais uma semana sendo ignorado, em meio a jogos e provocações.

Ele queria ficar ali. Com queria... Que Snape o quisesse também.

Dando alguns passos em direção ao professor, ele passou os braços em volta da cintura, ficou na ponta dos pés e apertou os lábios ao seu, surpreendendo o homem, deslizando sua língua em sua boca.

Mas Snape reagiu rapidamente. Ele agarrou a cabeça de Harry e o empurrou pelos ombros buscando afastá-lo. Harry, no entanto, pressionou ainda mais forte, colocando beijos no pescoço exposto. Mas antes que pudesse dominá-lo, Snape o empurrou com os braços estendidos.

- Chega disso, Potter! - ele sussurrou entre dentes, atirando-lhe um olhar frio e ácido de raiva. - Não haverá mais do que isso. Nunca mais. Você entendeu ou quer que eu soletre para você?

Harry sentiu as palavras desencadearem uma tempestade de raios nele.

Ele deixou Snape fodê-lo. Deu-lhe tudo, e Snape não queria dar-lhe mesmo um único beijo!

- Não, eu não entendo - ele rosnou. As palavras surpreenderam até ele. Ele viu os olhos de Snape assumir um brilho assassino. Mas Harry se jogou e nada seria capaz de detê-lo. - Quero que você me beije! É natural depois de tudo! Por que você tem que ser um idiota, por que você não entende?

Harry viu a morte à espreita sob o olhar que Severus lhe deu. Snape estendeu a mão e apertou seu braço dolorosamente.

- Você se esqueceu com quem está falando, Potter. Mais uma palavra e você vai se arrepender - ele sussurrou quase inaudível. - E agora, você vai obedientemente dar as costas e ir embora. Eu já terminei com você hoje.

Harry sentiu a raiva como um projétil quente em seu estômago.

"Como ele se atreve?"

Sabia o quanto ele arriscou. Sabia com quem ele falava. Mas os sentimentos de injustiça e decepção que foram liberados com as palavras de Snape, deixaram-no cego, lançando-o num estreito túnel rumo ao inevitável.

Lembrou-se quando o homem tinha virado-lhe a cabeça, de modo que Harry não conseguisse olhar para ele durante o orgasmo.

Ele não queria dar-lhe nem mesmo isso. A visão de seu rosto sem a máscara fria sem emoção que ele usava todos os dias. Mas ele merecia ao menos isso!

- Não, eu não terminei ainda! - ele gritou, liberando-se bruscamente da restrição das mãos do homem e olhando diretamente em seus olhos negros, colocando toda a sua frustração num sussurro: - Por que você está com tanto medo de se aproximar?

Ele viu os lábios do Mestre de Poções torcerem em uma careta de desprezo e os olhos estreitarem perigosamente. Ele sabia que tinha cruzado a fronteira.

- Eu posso te _foder,_ Potter. Mas não espere mais _nada_ de mim - rosnou Snape friamente, enfatizando cada palavra. Como se ele fosse uma cobra venenosa, cuja tarefa era mordê-lo. Fatalmente.

Harry fez uma careta. Essas palavras cravaram-se em seu coração como punhais afiados. Profundamente. Ele sentiu raiva desenfreada inundar sua mente.

- Eu não vou ser _apenas_ a sua puta! - gritou.

Ele viu os olhos de Snape estreitarem-se ainda mais. Tornaram-se gelados.

- Então você não será _nada_ para mim.

Algo se partiu em Harry. Apesar de Snape ter dito essas palavras muito calmamente, cada uma criou em seu coração um eco mais alto do que um estalo de trovão. Ele sentiu como se estivesse caindo em um fundo abismo sem fim, e tudo ao seu redor era apenas uma palavra.

_Nada._

_Nada._

_Nada._

Ele viu os olhos de Snape ampliar e de repente percebeu que a dor que sentia era visível em seu rosto. Ele rapidamente chamou uma máscara de insensibilidade. Ouviu sua própria voz como se fosse vinda de muito longe:

- Nesse caso, eu não vou mais incomodá-lo, senhor.

Ele viu Snape abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas Harry não se importava mais. Ele queria apenas sair de lá, porque sabia que ele iria cair no chão a qualquer momento.

Ele se virou e caminhou em direção à porta. A cada passo, sentia como se tivesse uma ferida aberta no lugar do seu coração que sangrava mais e mais, privando-o de controle. Ele sentiu suas pernas cederem sob ele. Cambaleou e encostou-se em uma das mesas.

Ele tinha de suportar. Não era longe. Ele não podia cair. Não daria essa satisfação a Snape.

Ele não sabia por qual milagre ele conseguiu alcançar a porta. Ele só sabia que a ferida era tão profunda que ele mal conseguia respirar.

Viu sua mão tremendo incontrolavelmente quando girou a maçaneta. Pisou no corredor vazio e escuro e andou apaticamente para frente. Mas depois de virar na primeira curva, suas pernas se recusaram a trabalhar.

Ele se encostou na parede, fechou os olhos e com um profundo suspiro, deixou suas pernas finalmente fraquejarem sob ele. Ele lentamente caiu no chão sobre as duras pedras frias.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS**, de fato esse final foi espetacular, deixa a gente meio que em desespero! Ah, e os próximos capítulos serão realmente de fazer soltar exclamações bem alto!

Oi**, Ana Scully Rickman**, eu compreendo perfeitamente a sua reação, tive uma igualzinha quando li esse capítulo na primeira vez, na segunda, terceira... E agora depois de um pouco mais de doze releituras do mesmo capítulo, eu ainda digo: "Caraca, Harry!Você se ferrou!". E eu nem imaginava o que me esperava no cap. 9 (esse de hoje) quase morro! Muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e comentando!

P.s.: Esse de hoje deu muito trabalho! simplesmente o arquivo ficou maluco e eu tive que editá-lo novamente na página edit/preview... tomara que não ocorra mais, quase infarto!


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Não tem algo faltando?**

Na terça-feira pela manhã, no Grande Salão, havia a algazarra habitual, o barulho de conversas, pratos e talheres. Amigos sentados à mesa. Bem, em qualquer caso, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados, porque Harry parecia estar deslocado num outro plano, ao remexer sua comida no prato fingindo selecionar algo, pela décima vez, derramou o saleiro.

- Harry, algo aconteceu com você? Dói-lhe alguma coisa? - A voz de Rony estava preocupada. – Notamos que há algo errado com você.

Harry limpou a garganta e parou de remexer a comida, embora ele não conseguisse ficar quieto nem por um momento. A bunda estava tão machucada, sentia como se houvesse sido penetrado pelo cabo muito duro e longo de uma vassoura.

- Não. - Ele tentou fazer sua voz não soar muito nervosa. - Não, eu estou bem.

Ele observou que Hermione sentada na frente dele ruborizou delicadamente e olhou para ele. Harry novamente voltou a remexer-se, mudou de posição, tentando sentar numa posição que aliviasse um pouco a dor. Ele não sabia como iria sobreviver às aulas do dia. Felizmente, a primeira aula era para ser Defesa, e raramente era ministrada com alunos sentados em bancos, principalmente depois que a disciplina passou a ser dada por Nimphadora Tonks.

De repente, pelo canto do olho, viu uma silhueta escura na mesa destinada aos professores. Uma corrente rasgou seu corpo. Mas desta vez, ao invés de aquecê-lo – o esfriou.

- Eu não estou com fome - ele murmurou, empurrando o prato e levantando-se da mesa. Ron e Hermione olharam para ele com surpresa. – Encontro vocês na sala de aula.

Quando Harry passou entre as mesas, ele sentiu ser atingido por trás pelo olhar intenso de Snape. Somente no corredor notou com espanto que havia prendido a respiração e com um suspiro alto, ele preencheu seus pulmões. Se moveu lentamente em direção à classe.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria pensar nisso. Não haverá mais nada, lembrou-se. Nunca mais deixará isso acontecer! Ele devia tirar da memória. Completamente e para sempre!

Como ele podia ser tão tolo? Como ele poderia pensar que seria capaz de fazer Snape se importar com ele ao menos um pouquinho? Ninguém pode mudar à força. Ninguém podia forçar a mudança na sua maneira de ser. Especialmente Snape, um homem sem sentimentos, ou até mesmo um pouco de compaixão.

Ele lamentou por tudo isso ter começado por conta do seu tolo idealismo grifinória e na fé de que ele poderia vencer essa luta.

Foi derrotado. Derrotado e arrasado. Ele já não tinha forças para continuar lutando. Sabia que se tentasse, teria apenas uma derrota dolorosa. Ele não queria vivenciar aquilo de novo. Com a simples menção de um sentimento de derrota e da traição que ele sentiu no dia anterior, seu corpo foi tomado por calafrios, e seu estômago apertou dolorosamente. Ele deu tudo, e em troca recebeu nada além de dor e humilhação.

Ele sabia que não deveria pensar assim. Havia seguido o caminho para o que ele queria. Ele sabia que queria Snape. Não podia culpar ninguém. Mas o sentimento de injustiça e a frustração era mais forte. A memória de como ele se sentiu ontem, acabou com todos os outros sentimentos e memórias, substituindo-os apenas por decepção e amargura.

Em sua cabeça, ainda soava o eco doloroso:

"Nada".

"Nada".

"Nada".

Essas palavras esmagavam tudo em sua mente. Agredia o espaço em que deveriam permanecer ocultas e inacessíveis, causando dor tão grave a ponto de ser difícil de suportar.  
Ele sempre foi nada. Ao longo de sua infância sempre foi assim. Não era nada, ninguém se dirigia ao nada, ninguém o via, ele era nada. E isso era verdade. Os Dursleys ou o torturavam, ou fingiam que ele não existia. Ele era como um fantasma, não desejado, invisível, inútil. Era para todos o nada.

Em Hogwarts isso mudou um pouco. Mas ainda tinha medo que um dia alguém o considerasse inútil e o seu belo sonho se acabaria. Todos o viam como um herói, o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Mas se alguém descobrisse que ele é apenas um adolescente normal... novamente seria um ninguém. Talvez por isso fosse sempre o primeiro a se lançar à luta, sempre tentava ajudar a todos, fazia tudo, mesmo excedento o que estava além de suas capacidades. Outros diziam que ele era corajoso... ele sabia que não era verdade. O que o levou a esses atos foi... o medo. Medo da rejeição. De retornar para a cela debaixo da escada, sozinho, chorando no escuro.

Portanto, ele não pôde suportar quando Snape o tratou de forma indiferente após o incidente no armário. Ele se comportou como se Harry não existisse, como se não se importasse... e doeu muito mais do que ver os olhos cheios de desprezo e o sorriso zombeteiro. Muito mais do que a humilhação e a vergonha. Nada lhe parecia mais doloroso...nada.

Não! Não pensará mais sobre isso! Deve enterrar isso profundamente nele. Num lugar onde ninguém possa ter acesso, de onde não possa fluir nenhuma pequena palavra.  
Ele passou pela esquina e parou de repente. Viu no final do corredor, uma familiar figura de cabelos loiros. Luna, aparentemente, estava esperando por alguém que estivesse além no corredor próximo à classe a qual Harry estava indo.

Moveu-se em direção a corvinal, tentando aproximar-se sem causar muito barulho de modo a não assustá-la.

- Você poderia andar mais silencioso, Harry. – ouviu-a dizer quando estava a poucos passos dela.

"Droga! Como ela sabia que era eu?"

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele sussurrou, em pé atrás dela.

- Eu não posso te dizer – disse também num sussurro, virando a cabeça em sua direção. Então ela olhou para o corredor, observando atentamente as paredes e o teto. – Oh, Zonzóbulos, criaturas que entram pelos nossos ouvidos e nos embaralham a mente.

- O quê? - Harry piscou, seguindo o olhar de Luna, mas o corredor estava completamente vazio. - Mas não há ninguém lá.

- É o que eles querem que você pense. Mas eles pode facilmente escutar. Porque ninguém lhes pode ver - explicou Luna.

Harry pensou por um momento sobre essa lógica distorcida.

Luna fez um gesto com a mão. Inclinou-se em seu ouvido e sussurou:

- Você pode levar algumas laranjas?

- O quê? - Desta vez, Harry se sentiu completamente perplexo. – Que laranjas? Por quê?

- Isso os afasta - explicou a corvinal num sussurro conspiratório. - O cheiro e a cor da laranja. Embora possa usar tangerina.

Harry desistiu de tentar entender a menina. Era acima de suas forças. Mesmo o misterioso envelope, que ela espremia na mão, não valia a pena o esforço mental que teria de realizar para fazer seu cérebro funcionar na mesma faixa do da corvinal.  
Ele deixou Luna no corredor e seguiu em frente. Ele era da turma da primeira aula, era uma surpresa ver Luna ali, já que ele a deixou no meio do café da manhã. Mais surpreendente ainda era o comportamento de Luna. Ela tinha saído do hospital na noite passada, e durante toda a conversa ele esqueceu de perguntar como ela se sentia.

Virou-se no mesmo minuto para voltar a falar com ela, mas antes de chegar ao final do corredor, congelou, vendo surgir de trás de uma esquina três silhuetas familiares. Ele reconheceu imediatamente Goyle e Crabbe. E junto com eles, em vez de Malfoy, andava Zabini .

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, espantado com o inusitado e decidiu ultrapassá-los o mais rápido possível.

Não podia parar...

- Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui? -Rio Zabini, bloqueando seu caminho. – Está esperando uma bruxa ? Gosta de variar?

"O quê?"

Harry ficou repentinamente sem ar, parando e cravando um olhar de advertência no sonserina que sorria maliciosamente.

"O que ele quer dizer, o que diabo queria dizer?"

- Oh, eu vejo que você não entendeu - Zabini parecia ler seus pensamentos. - Será que o seu grande amor não é ciumento, Potter?

"Sobre quem ele estava falando? A Luna?"

- Saia da minha frente - resmungou Harry, tentando passar por ele, mas Crabbe e Goyle surgiram para bloquear o seu caminho no corredor.

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai reclamar para o Snape? Ontem você fez para ele olhos tão amanteigados durante a aula que certamente irá satisfazer todos os caprichos de sua putinha, não é, Potter?

Harry sentiu uma onda dura e gelada de terror inundar sua mente abalada.

"Ele viu! Se ele viu, provavelmente a Sonserina toda já sabia...E Malfoy..."

- O que é isso, Potter? Você ficou lá, deve recordar os momentos íntimos e quentes, não? Considerando a sua cara ontem, parecia que...

- O que está acontecendo? - Uma voz aguda e fria interrompeu o fluxo de palavras afiadas provindas da boca do sonserina. Zabini calou-se quando Malfoy surgiu. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu Harry. Queimavam de ódio. Tóxicos e desenfreados.  
Harry estremeceu ligeiramente, mas decidiu não ser provocado a todo o custo. Nem mesmo o que Malfoy dissesse lhe faria perder o controle...

- Eu disse a Potter como foi maravilhoso admirar as façanhas dele na aula de Poções de ontem. Os olhos sonhadores, os gestos sedutores ... – dizia Zabini com ar entediado. Crabbe e Goyle riam, segurando a barriga. - Você sabe o que eu acho, Potter? Que você e Snape realmente ...

- Cale a boca! – Malfoy interrompeu de repende, o que fez Crabbe e Goyle quase que imediatamente ficar em silêncio. Zabini fez uma pausa e olhou desconfiado para Malfoy, que estava fitando-o com olhos duros como aço. - Eu não vi isso. Estamos entendidos? - Falou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos da careta de descontentamento do outro sonserina. Zabini abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Malfoy levantou a voz trêmula de raiva reprimida. - Não notei nada. Se você tentar mencioná-lo a alguém, serão as últimas palavras que você será capaz de comentar.  
O corredor ficou em silêncio. Zabini rangeu os dentes e, lentamente, com esforço, assentiu.  
- Vamos lá - Malfoy disse e foi para a aula, batendo o braço de Harry quando ele passou, mas não olhou para ele nenhuma vez. Crabbe e Goyle seguiram seu líder. Zabini jogou um olhar cheio de raiva para Harry e depois se juntou aos outros.

Harry ficou no meio do corredor, completamente sem palavras. Os Pensamentos corriam em sua mente e competiam furiosamente entre si tentando encontrar alguma explicação para o que tinha acontecido.

O que isso queria dizer? Por que Malfoy o defendeu? Afinal de contas, deveria ter se juntado a Zabini e seus gorilas. Sempre o fez. Por que não deixou que zombassem de Harry, deixando Zabini furioso e dizendo-lhe para esquecer tudo? O que mudou? Havia planejado algo com Snape? Mas se eles estavam em conluio, Snape não os puniu quando atacaram Harry. Aquilo seria só uma cortina de fumaça para que Harry pensasse que eles estivessem em lados opostos? Mas como eles seriam de lados opostos, já que ambos servem Voldemort? É verdade que Snape é um espião, mas não se sabe sobre Malfoy.

"Que diabos está acontecendo?"

O pior é que Zabini tinha observado o comportamento de Harry. Ele sabia dos riscos, mas, naquele momento, não estava pensando nas consequências. Ele estava completamente cego. Porém se Zabini reparou, quantas pessoas mais puderam observá-lo? Os grifinórias? Se deram conta, também?

Harry foi agarrado pelo pânico.

Pode, no entanto, ninguém mais ter visto. Ninguém mais o flagrou ontem. Hoje no café da manhã não notou nada. Mas poderiam ter notado e não terem feito comentários uns com os outros. Provavelmente ainda tinham medo de Snape, que, sem dúvida, saberia se ainda estavam fazendo insinuações sobre ele e Harry.

Ocorreu-lhe algo.

Exatamente! É por isso que Malfoy fez aquilo, estava se preservando. Ele tinha medo de que Snape descobisse. Tal comportamento não era do feitio do sonserina, mas quem sabe o que Snape fez com ele ou disse... para que Malfoy estivesse com tanto medo dele? Isso explicaria por que ele não atacou Luna e Harry.

- Harry, você olha como se tivesse visto Você-Sabe-Quem. Você está bem? – a voz preocupada de Tonks perfurou através de seus pensamentos assustando-o. A professora ficou ao lado dele, segurando uma mala nas mãos, e olhando-o com cuidado.  
- Ah, não, nada. Está tudo bem, realmente - ele sorriu levemente.

* * *

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry se comportou como se estivesse completamente ausente em espírito. Vagava nos corredores, perdido em pensamentos, sem falar com quase ninguém. Passava as tardes sentado na biblioteca ou lendo um livro no dormitório. Hermione e Ron estavam um pouco confusos com as mudanças que ocorreram. Eles tentaram falar com ele, mas seu amigo ficava extremamente silencioso e tranquilo. Ele raramente sorria, raramente falava algo. Ele se afastou da prática de quadribol, se escondendo atrás de uma dor de cabeça. Ao invés de treinar, ele usava a tarde para visitar Hagrid e ajudá-lo no viveiro dos Cracovinos peçonhentos.  
A partir da perspectiva de Rony e Hermione, ele se tornou um solitário, introvertido perpetuamente ocupado, com o qual era difícil de se comunicar, mesmo na questão de saber se preferia o molho de frango, de tomate, ou alho. Ambos estavam muito preocupados com ele, mas não podiam fazer nada por ele, caiu em depressão, não notava nada ao seu redor.

O que nenhum deles sabia era que Harry estava empenhado em parar de pensar em Snape e no que havia acontecido entre eles. Isso exigia um grande esforço da sua força de vontade, mesmo assim, as memórias voltavam como um bumerangue, acertando-o nos momentos menos apropriados. Ele queria esquecer, e que melhor maneira para tirar isso da sua cabeça do que ocupando-a com outras coisas?

Harry não tinha planejado o que estava fazendo. Tudo vinha por si mesmo. Ele apenas atirou-se em atividades que lhe permitissem não pensar sobre aquelas coisas e em como tem sido tratado. Especialmente a alimentação dos Cracovinos com seus espinhos venenosos, era uma ocupação muito dura e ajudava a distrair.

Teve que desistir temporariamente do quadribol, porque não seria capaz de se sentar em uma vassoura ... Mas a ciência também foi uma ótima maneira de desviar os pensamentos das lembranças perigosas.

Todas essas atividades preencheram perfeitamente o vazio deixado pelas palavras do Mestre de Poções.

Ele percebeu que havia se afastado completamente.

Ele evitou Snape da maneira mais eficaz que pôde. Deixou de fugir das refeições, quando o Mestre de Poções aparecia, mas durante todo o tempo, não dirigia um olhar se quer para a silhueta preta. Por sua pele, notava que Snape o fitava o tempo todo. Sentia como se tivesse comido um feijãozinho sabor vômito, o homem dava-lhe a entender que não poderia esquecer...

Outra aula de Poções estava se aproximando a passos largos e a cada momento que passava, Harry sentia-se cair em pânico. Tentou se preparar mentalmente para isso durante toda a semana, a ideia de que se reencontraria com Snape e com a classe, fazia com que sentisse um força invisível apertar seu estômago e pulmões.

Para o total alívio de Harry, Snape não apareceu no café da manhã de sexta-feira, mas veio para o almoço, o que efetivamente lhe privou o apetite. Imediatamente após o almoço ocorreria a aula de Poções, a aula que ele tanto temia. Tudo isso resultou em sua incapacidade de ingerir qualquer coisa.

- Harry, você tem que comer algo! Ultimamente você tem comido menos do que um gnomo. Você não terá força para aprender – Hermione perturbáva-o, ele e outros estudantes deixaram o Grande Salão e foram em direção as masmorras.

- Que cheiro é esse? - Ron interrompeu-se, cheirando e olhando ao redor em todas as direções.

- Que cheiro? - Os três amigos pararam, Neville e Hermione buscavam no ar o cheiro. - Tem cheiro de... quantidade muito grande de suco de laranja.

- O Merlin! - Ron resmungou, olhando para algo correndo pelo corredor. Os outros se viraram e ficaram mudos.

Era Luna. Sobre a sua cabeça havia um chapéu enorme, sob o qual estava uma pilha de laranjas semi-esmagadas, cortadas ao meio, ou espremidas. O topo da cabeça estava cheia de suco de laranja, que derramava-se e espirrava no chão de pedra a cada passo dado. Estudantes afastavam-se e apontavam os dedos rindo baixinho. Hermione tinha um aspecto de quem havia sido atingido por um raio, e Ron, alternadamente, abria e fechava a boca. Quando a corvinal passou por eles, algumas laranjas caíram fora de seu chapéu e por pouco não se esborracharam em seus pés. Além do cheiro azedo que enchia a boca de saliva. Luna também usava um colar de tangerinas e rodelas de laranja nos bolsos do casaco. Ela lançou-lhes um sorriso sonhador e seguiu em frente, cantarolando alguma coisa baixinho. Apertando um envelope na mão.

Hermione falou primeiro.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar por que ela tinha aquilo na cabeça?

- É contra Zonzóbulos, para impedir que entrem pelos ouvidos- Harry respondeu suavemente, vagando em seus pensamentos.

- Contra o O QUÊ? - Hermione parecia prestes perder a calma.

- Para que não embaralhem sua mente - Harry explicou em voz ausente, ainda olhando para alguma coisa. Parecia totalmente alheio.

- Harry - Hermione começou, esforçando-se para ficar calma. - Pode explicar-me ...

- Eu não vou para Poções - Harry disse de repente. Foi tão inesperado que surpreendeu até ele.

- O quê? - Ron quebrou o silêncio, quase entrou em colapso após estas palavras. Ele olhou para Harry como se de repente lhe houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

- Não, Harry! - Disse Neville. Sua voz tremia. - Ele vai te matar! Afinal, é o Snape!  
- Estou com uma dor de cabeça e eu me sinto mal. Eu não posso ir para a aula de Poções - Harry respondeu com voz forte.

- Bem, vá até Madame Pomfrey, para que lhe dê algo para esse problema. Você tem que estar na aula de Poções! – Ron tentou convencê-lo. - Você sabe, como é Snape. Ficará bravo com você e pode fazer com você o mesmo que fez ao Malfoy.

- Não - disse Harry, sentindo uma onda de raiva nele.

"Eles não entendem!"

- Mas Harry... - Ron não queria desistir, quando de repente a voz aguda de Hermione interrompeu.

- Pare com isso! Harry está com dor de cabeça, você não ouviu? - Rony e Neville fecharam a boca, olhando para a garota com espanto. - Volte para o dormitório, Harry. Vou dizer a Snape que você se sentiu mal e não pôde vir.

- Está louca? - Ron sussurrou. - Mas ele nunca ... – parou vendo o olhar que a grifinória enviava para ele.

- Vamos agora, porque estamos atrasados - ela atirou o comando na direção de Rony e Neville.

Harry olhou para a amiga com gratidão, em seguida, virou-se e foi em direção a sala comunal. Ele queria encontrar o mais rápido possível o seu abrigo no dormitório silencioso.

Não foi uma decisão acertada, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Como sentar-se calmamente na sala de aula e olhar para a mesa, em que ele e Snape ...

Não, ele não ia pensar nisso!

Durante as próximas duas horas, leria um livro, e então, talvez desceria para o jantar.  
Não se importava com as consequências. O mais importante era não o encontrar e evitar o confronto. Se Snape ao menos notar sua ausência, ele é como qualquer um...

"Não. Pare com isso!" – Repreendeu-se em pensamento enquanto entrava na sala comunal deserta e subia as escadas para o quarto. Ele se jogou na cama e olhou para o teto. Depois de algum tempo o silêncio começou a dominá-lo, empurrando-o, sussurando em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha a impressão de que todos os seus pensamentos ecoavam por todo o castelo. Em seguida, ele ouviu um som distante do quadro da Mulher Gorda deslizando. Alguém entrou na sala comunal! Mas quem? Todo mundo estava nas salas de aula!

E se... e se Snape veio atrás dele!

"Oh merda!"

Ele pulou da cama, puxou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro da bolsa e jogou-a em si mesmo no momento em que ouviu som de passos nas escadas que levam aos dormitórios dos meninos. Espremido no canto do quarto , prendeu a respiração. Ouviu as batidas do seu coração. No silêncio predominante todo som parecia-lhe ser extremamente alto. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para ser capaz de silenciá-los.  
Os passos pararam na porta. Ele olhou para ela tão intensamente que chegou a sentir lágrimas nos olhos. A porta se abriu, rangendo suavemente no quarto e ...  
... Entrou Hermione. Harry sentiu um alívio tão grande que ele tinha a impressão de que havia derretido e escorrido pelo chão. Hermione olhou ao redor da sala e perguntou:  
- Harry, você está aqui?

Harry tirou a capa de si.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, sentindo, apesar do alívio, a ansiedade crescer-lhe. Hermione tinha um rosto muito concentrado.

- Snape me mandou aqui. Ele disse que não se preocupa com o seu mau humor e quer que vá imediatamente à sua aula. E se você não for, então ele virá atrás de você. - Ela fez uma pausa, lançando a Harry um olhar deprimido. - Ele está muito zangado, Harry. É melhor fazer o que ele mandou, será melhor se você simplesmente for para Poções.

Harry sentiu um ataque de pânico. Isso não pode continuar! Especialmente agora! Snape irá destruí-lo, machucá-lo! Mas ele não podia ficar ali. Snape ameaçou vir atrás dele. Lhe deixou sem saída... Mas como ele poderia saber que Snape era tão louco? Se Harry não era nada para ele, então, por que agora quer persegui-lo? Só por desafio, para humilhá-lo ainda mais? Oh, não, nada disso!

- Venha comigo - ele lançou a mão em Hermione e a puxou pelo braço. Atirou sobre si a capa da invisibilidade, a fez passar pelas escadas, sala comunal e em seguida pelo corredor.

- Para onde estamos indo, Harry? - Ela perguntou, enquato passava rapidamente pelas escadas e salas. – As masmorras ficam por outro caminho.

- Não iremos para as masmorras - ele disse calmamente. - Não tenho a intenção de me transformar em um troféu na parede da sala de Snape, quando ele terminar comigo. Você sabe que ele não perdoa.

Hermione mordeu os lábios.

- Não precisava subir e ficar sozinho. Você poderia simplesmente ir para a aula, em vez de se esconder no dormitório.

- Se você pretende me passar um sermão agora, acho que é tarde demais, hein? Eu não lembro de você me olhando indignada quando me disse para voltar para a sala comunal.

- Eu queria ajudar! - Sibilou baixinho enquanto descia as escadas.

- Você ainda pode me ajudar - disse Harry, parando diante da porta principal para a ala hospitalar. Ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos castanhos e perguntou: - Você pode me ajudar?

Hermione olhou como se lutando consigo mesma. Olhou Harry atentamente, como se considerasse todos os prós e contras.

- Por favor - ele disse baixinho, olhando para ela suplicante. Provavelmente convenceu-a, porque ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e perguntou:

- O que devo fazer?

- Vamos lá juntos - Harry acenou com a cabeça para a porta. - Vou fingir que tenho uma dor de cabeça. Você vai dizer a Pomfrey que eu tive um ataque durante Poções e eu tive que sair da classe. O resto virá por si mesmo.

Hermione olhou para ele com incerteza.

- Se eu entendi direito, você quer que eu minta?

Harry não poderia abster-se de baixar seus olhos.

- Sim, Hermione. Faça-o por mim. A menos que você queira ver como Snape vai arrancar minha pele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Mas só desta vez, uma só. Porque você é meu amigo, Harry. A próxima vez que você tiver a ideia de ficar longe de uma aula, lembre-se que tem uma dívida de gratidão comigo e vai pagar desistindo, está bem?

- Eu prometo.

* * *

Harry voltou para o dormitório, e suspirando, caiu sobre a cama. Tudo correu conforme o planejado. Pomfrey acreditou em suas queixas, ela redigiu-lhe um atestado e Hermione levou para Snape. Ela também dirá para o professor que Harry passará a tarde no hospital para caso Snape decida o procurar e "arrastá-lo à força". Pomfrey é claro, imediatamente quis derramar um monte de poções na boca de Harry e mantê-lo no hospital até o dia seguinte, mas Harry, depois de engolir a primeira dose, disse que se sentia muito melhor e que poderia ir para seu dormitório, deitar e dormir. Ele também prometeu que não iria sair da cama. Recebeu outra parte da poção das mãos da enfermeira, agradeceu pela ajuda e voltou para a sala comunal. Ele sentia um pouco de remorso por ter mentido para ela, mas ele realmente não tinha outra escolha. Foi a única maneira de escapar vivo.  
Snape agora podia ficar bravo com ele à vontade. Ele recebeu uma isenção, por isso não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. E para a próxima aula ... Harry iria pensar em algo.

Ele puxou um volume amassado por repetidas leituras do livro "No ar com os Arpias", e mergulhou na leitura, não pensaria mais em Snape ou na aula de Poções.

Mas a cada minuto que passava, questionamentos varriam-lhe o coração, seu estômago rugiu de medo e nervosismo.

Ele convenceu-se que não havia nada a temer. Nada iria acontecer com ele, Snape não viria atrás dele. Não iria persegui-lo. Começou a imaginá-lo caminhando pelo corredor e...

"Basta! É preciso parar!"

No final, ele não conseguia ler. Largou o livro e começou a organizar o conteúdo de seu malão. Ele jogou tudo no chão e começou remecher, colocando de um lado livros, e do outro, roupas. Depois de algum tempo, mas agarrava e punha aleatoriamente as coisas do que as arrumava, criando assim uma confusão ainda maior.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, apoiando a testa contra a tampa fria da caixa. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e rapidamente tentou acalmar o coração batendo como louco.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, nada acontecerá. É apenas uma aula..."

De repente, ele ouviu passos na escada. O medo congelou seu coração. Não pensou sobre o que faria, ele saltou para o chão e apontou sua varinha para a porta ...

... por onde entrou Rony e Neville.

Harry deu um suspiro de alívio, mas a sensação de tensão não foi embora, nem um pouco. Ambos pareciam exaustos, parecia que correram 10 milhas. Tinham círculos escuros sob os olhos e expressões faciais semelhantes as de quem sobreviveu a algo muito grave.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou ansiosamente. Ron deu-lhe um longo olhar de reprovação.

- Snape - falou espumando de ódio. Harry sentiu como uma corrente de gelo penetrava dolorosamente nele, congelando todas as partes do seu corpo.

- O que ele fez? - Ele perguntou, tentando fazer com que sua voz não tremesse tanto. Neville se aproximou da cama e atirou-se nela com evidente alívio.

- O que ele fez? - Ron sussurrou. - O que ele fez? Se eu soubesse que acabaria assim, teria arrastado você para a aula, mesmo que à força! Você perdeu quase uma centena de pontos! - Gritou, elevando o olhar cheio de amargura e raiva para Harry. Harry tentou engolir, mas o nó em sua garganta não permitiu isso. - Nunca, em todos esses cinco anos, tinha visto Snape neste estado!

- Como em todos esse anos... louco? - Harry perguntou baixinho, com a esperança sincera de que o amigo não descontasse sua ira nele, mas ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que eram sonhos fúteis.

- Louco! Isso é um eufemismo. Ele enlouqueceu! Aterrorizou tanto que eu pensei que nenhum de nós ia sair daquela aula inteiro.

- Eu não entendo. Afinal, Hermione, ela levou o atestado para me justificar - disse Harry, tentando processar todas as informações em sua cabeça.

- E você acha que ele se importou com a sua justificativa? Rasgou e jogou no lixo!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ele fez a todos nós tomar poções horríveis –Neville gemeu com a cabeça pressionada no travesseiro. – A pior foi a última ...

- Nós todos começamos a pular atrás dele como loucos e não conseguíamos parar - explicou Ron trêmulo. – Por sua causa! Por você não ter aparecido! Ele veio para cima de nós descontando pontos. Neville pegou quinze pontos por ter apenas olhado para ele.

- O quê? - Harry não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. - Mas ... mas como eu poderia saber? Não é minha culpa ...

- Não é sua! - Ron começou a gritar. - Não é sua! É claro, que é sua, caramba! Ele nos lembrou disso toda a aula, quando empurrava em nós todas aquelas porcarias. Ele dizia que era porque você não foi! Que se não podia se vingar de você, a vingança sobraria para nós porque somos seus amigos! - Ron quase cuspia nas laterais da boca. Para ilustrar o que aconteceu durante a aula, ele começou a imitar a voz de Snape - "Seu amigo não apareceu, Weasley, por isso não pode te salvar", "Sr. Longbottom, por favor, não olhe para o lugar vazio do Sr. Potter, porque ele não está aí "," Strª Granger, se o Sr. Potter não vem, então você receberá uma outra nota para o sua poção inacabada. Trasgo ".

Harry estava espantado, ouvindo tudo com a boca aberta e não podendo acreditar.

Mas isso era impossível, sua ausência na aula não podia colocar Snape em tanta raiva. Nada disso é compreensível. Afinal, era suposto que ele não significasse nada, fosse como qualquer um ...

Ron se sentou duramente na cama e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. A culpa caiu como um tiro violento em Harry. Foi por causa dele que todos sofreram. Esteve com tanto medo do confronto com Snape que expôs os outros ao perigo. Mas como ele poderia ter sabido que ele iria tão longe?

Bem, ele é Snape ... dava para prever seu comportamento.

- Desculpe - ele murmurou baixinho, sentindo-se como um porco sujo. - Me desculpe, eu joguei ele em vocês. Eu não queria que terminasse assim. Eu não sabia...

- Ah, finalmente, começa a pensar – respondeu Ron, não olhando para cima. - Bem, você sabe como Snape é. Talvez com os outros isso passasse sem problemas, mas não com ele. Você o conhece. Você sabe o que ele é capaz.

Oh sim, Harry sabia muito bem...

- E onde está Hermione? - Ele perguntou, quando de repente ele percebeu que ela não retornara com eles. Ron deu de ombros.

- Disse-lhe para ficar. Eu não sei por quê.

Uma onda de medo e culpa esmagadora o inundou.

E se Snape se vingasse de Harry em Hermione?

Não, ele não faria tal coisa. Enquanto ouvia a história de Ron, tinha a impressão de que Snape seria capaz de qualquer coisa.

- As coisas não acabaram nada bem para nós, Harry. – quase saltou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione, vindo da porta. A menina entrou na sala. Seu rosto estava contraído.  
- Hermione... - Suspirou com alívio. - É bom que você esteja bem.

A menina lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

- E por que você pensou que algo aconteceria comigo?

- Ron disse que Snape reteve você - Harry explicou, olhando para ela atentamente. - O que ele disse?

- Infelizmente, não é algo divertido. Ele ordenou que lhe dissesse que se você não aparecer na aula seguinte, irá procurar por você, onde quer que se esconda e trará você em pessoa. Não lhe perdoará. E se você forçá-lo a fazer isso, fará você deixar Hogwarts para sempre.

Harry olhou para ela. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Parecia realmente... ameaçador.  
Ele engoliu em seco e disse:

- Ele disse alguma coisa mais?

- Sim, você tem que se preparar para a próxima aula, porque você fará um teste, deve estudar todos os assuntos dados até agora.

Harry franziu o cenho.

E o que ele tinha que fazer agora? Snape estava claramente chantageando-o. Não estava certo! Especialmente depois do que ele disse. Como ele pudesse esperar que Harry esquecesse de tudo e voltasse para a vida cotidiana? Como esquecer o que sente? Snape não têm quaisquer direitos de chantagear e intimidar seus amigos!  
- Harry – a voz calma de Hermione cortava a tempestade na mente do grifinória. A menina olhou para ele atentamente, e seu rosto estava muito sério. - Parece-me que sei o que você está pensando, mas você não pode fazê-lo novamente. Você tem que ir para a próxima aula. - Ela baixou a voz para um sussurro, para Rony e Neville não ouvir nada. – Esqueça o que Snape fez para você, por favor, vá na segunda-feira para poções. Se você não for, pode terminar muito ruim para você. E para nós também.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Snape não fez nada comigo - ele rosnou baixinho, tentando fazer sua voz soar indiferente e não tremer muito.

- Se você diz ... – baixou os olhos para o chão, depois olhou para ele, em seguida se virou e saiu.

* * *

Harry não foi para o café da manhã no sábado. Ele afirmava que seria melhor não perturbar sua cabeça por um tempo. No almoço, no entanto, ele estava com tanta fome que nem mesmo um encontro com Snape poderia impedí-lo de ir. Principalmente porque Neville, Ron e Hermione foram proibidos de levar-lhe as refeições. Hermione disse a Harry que deveria sofrer as consequências do seu comportamento no dia anterior em relação a aula de poções, que seria melhor encarar a situação o quanto antes, porque não poderia escapar sempre.

Harry xingou audivelmente sem se importar ser percebido. Às vezes, ele sonhava que Hermione ficasse um pouco menos inteligente.

Durante o almoço, ele tinha a impressão de que todo mundo estava olhando para ele. De forma não muito amistosa e amigável. Especialmente o sexto ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Snape não poupou ninguém do seu mau humor na aula anterior, apesar do fato de que a Sonserina era costumeiramente tratada um pouco melhor. Os sonserinas lançavam-lhe um olhar irritado, mas não podiam fazer outra coisa porque o Chefe de sua casa também estava presente na refeição.

Harry foi sensivelmente cravado pelas costas por um olhar frio, mas decidiu que não iria olhar para Snape nem por nenhum tesouro do mundo. Mesmo que ele começasse a dançar o Cancan na mesa dos professores...

No entanto, a presença do Mestre de Poções, como de costume, desestabilizou seu equilíbrio e arrebatou seu apetite. Forçou um pouco de comida na boca e, junto com o resto dos estudantes, deixou o Grande Salão. Ainda nervoso, mas pelo menos agora, com o estômago cheio.

- Potter! - A voz aguda perfurou o ar, enquanto Harry e seus amigos voltavam para a sala comunal. Num primeiro reflexo endureceu todo, paralisado pelo medo, e só depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que aquela não era a voz de Snape. Ele se virou e viu que havia partido de um grupo de sonserinas, com Zabini liderando. Seus rostos não expressavam o desejo de convidar Harry para o chá da tarde.

Aproximou-se, pronto para repelir qualquer ataque e provocação verbal. Lembrava como olhavam para ele durante o almoço, ele não esperava que lhe dessem paz, especialmente depois do que eles tiveram que passar na classe de Poções no dia anterior. Ele tinha a impressão de que toda a escola o culpava.

Surpreendeu-o que agora o principal provocador fosse Zabini e não Malfoy.  
No entanto, antes de qualquer um dos sonserinas tivesse tempo de sequer abrir a boca, se levantou diante deles uma silhueta, alta e magra.  
- Voltem para as masmorras - rosnou Malfoy, medindo-os com seu olhar imperioso. - Vou lidar sozinho com Potter.

Por um momento, Zabini olhou para ele, considerando as possibilidades, então balançou a cabeça e, como uma manada de cobras dóceis, os sonserinas voltaram, deixando o assunto a cargo de seu líder. Alguns até se viraram para olhar como Malfoy acabaria com Potter, mas o loiro esperou até que todos desaparecessem na escada que levava para as masmorras. Em seguida, virou-se para Harry e lhe lançou um olhar cheio de ódio e raiva.

No entanto, naqueles olhos azuis havia algo mais. Resistência.

Parecia que Malfoy lutava consigo. Mas por que ele lutava e com o quê – era algo que Harry não podia adivinhar.

- Potter – O Sonserina sibilou, estreitando os olhos. - Precisamos conversar.  
- O que você quer dele? - Ron interrompeu, com a voz vibrando de ódio reprimido.

- É uma questão entre nós - Malfoy sussurrou.

Harry ficou ... intrigado. Malfoy queria falar com ele sobre algo? Em particular? Não poderia fazer nada com ele ali. Havia várias pessoas em torno. Talvez valesse a pena o risco?

- Tudo bem - ele se virou para Rony e Hermione. - Vão em frente. Acompanharei vocês logo. - Vendo que Ron ia abrir a boca para protestar, o interrompeu. - Eu vou logo, Ron. Eu preciso falar com ele.

Quando os amigos desapareceram em torno de um canto, Malfoy olhou ao redor do corredor e andou um passo mais perto do grifinória, lançando-lhe um olhar frio, duro e com um brilho estranho.

- O que foi? - Harry perguntou, tentando manter um tom calmo. No entanto a curiosidade martelava nele, como hormônios.

- Sobre o seu comportamento débil, Potter! – o rosto de Malfoy mudou-se para uma máscara gelada. Apenas os olhos traiam a fúria gelada que tentava esconder. - Você é tão estúpido que às vezes quero ter pena de você. Se você quer fazer certas coisas com Snape, então, pelo menos, tente fazê-lo de uma forma menos espetacular.  
Harry ficou sem fala. Esperava tudo, mas certamente não Malfoy concedendo-lhe um bom conselho sobre seu interesse no professor.

- O que te interessa? - Rosnou, quando ele finalmente conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de falar. Malfoy estreitou os olhos e continuou:

- Todos pensam que está louco. Primeiro, você flerta com ele, lança-lhe os olhos amanteigados durante a aula, e depois não vai em poções e tudo por que você deve estar mordido com alguma coisa. Controle-se, Potter. Eu aconselho você, se tiver amor ao seu segredo, a controlar-se, porque em breve todos saberão que o Garoto de Ouro tem uma queda pelo Mestre de Poções. A não ser que você queira ir para o centro da sala anunciar para todos. Se você não começar a dar um jeito de se comportar mais normalmente, será muito ruim para você.

Harry ficou parado por um momento, completamente aturdido e cabisbaixo. Ele sentiu como se o sonserina derramasse sobre sua cabeça um balde enorme de água gelada.

Não, ele não disse aquilo! Ele não seria aconselhado!

Malfoy zombou.

- Você recebeu um sermão, Potter? O que aconteceu? Snape não o satisfaz direito?  
Mesmo que Malfoy tivesse lutando consigo para não provocar, no final sua natureza superou seus esforços e prevaleceu.

- Você está louco - finalmente Harry conseguiu responder, depois de superar o grande choque, que sofreu ao ouvir todas aquelas palavras da boca do seu maior inimigo.  
Como Malfoy sabia sobre isso? Como é que pretendia usar? Queria chantagear Harry?  
Deve reverter o quadro! É Melhor se comportar como se não soubesse de qualquer coisa, como se não fizesse a menor ideia.

- Engraçado - replicou o sonserina. – eu pensei a mesma coisa de você.

Ele sorriu, vendo a fúria que sentia, agora emanar do rosto de Harry.

- Você sabe... - Malfoy continuou cruelmente, agora ele poderia dar vazão a seu ódio e frustração, e nada poderia detê-lo. - Às vezes tenho pena de você. Basta observar quem você escolheu. Snape castiga você por desobediência, Potter? Porque ele gosta de infligir dor. Tortura suas vítimas vendo como se contorcem a seus pés, implorando por misericórdia. Também faz isso com você? Ou talvez te fode até você perder a consciência? Como ele é com você, Potter? Você gosta de tais coisas?

Harry podia sentir as palavras de Malfoy escorrendo em seu coração como um veneno, rasgando-o e arranhando brutalmente, com esforço ele tentou disfarçar. Quando falou, sua voz tremia tanto que ele mal pronunciava as palavras:

- Cale a boca. Não há nada sobre ele que você não saiba! Nada que você não tenha ideia!  
Malfoy parecia jogar muito bem, pois no final das contas, ele conseguiu atingir um ponto sensível. Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais, e nos lábios finos apareceu um sorriso triunfante.

- Eu sei que você sempre será nada para ele.

Harry sentiu uma sensação familiar, como se algo nele se partisse. A ferida, que durante uma semana inteira buscara sinceramente curar em si, abriu. E junto com ela uma onda de fúria desenfreada inundaram sua mente. Onda tão grande e poderosa que sua força empurrou a turbina da vingança.

Harry parou de pensar. Ele só queria machucar Malfoy tanto como ele o havia machucado. Viu que o olhar do sonserina abriu amplamente assustado.

- Você parece saber muito bem como é, não é, Malfoy? - Sua voz pareceu-lhe tão anormalmente fria, que parecia não pertencer a ele. – Você ouve seu pai sussurrar em seu ouvido quando faz certas coisas, o que ele diz?

O rosto de Malfoy congelou.

Harry sorriu vitorioso. O atingiu.

- Sussurra em seu ouvido que você é um perdedor sem valor, ou que é adequado apenas para por o pênis para fora e depois se vestir? Se tranca com algém e quando recebe protestos você entope sua boca, enchendua-a com o seu... - Harry parou ao ver algo no rosto de Malfoy que o assustou. Ele entendeu que tinha ido longe demais, mas sabia que agora ele não podia voltar.

Nos olhos escurecidos do sonserina podia-se ver uma escuridão tão profunda que o fez sentir um formigamento nas costas. Por uma fração de segundos ele teve a impressão de que o rosto transparecia loucura.

Ele não pôde sequer dar um passo para trás antes de Malfoy agarrar-lhe pelo manto, atraindo-o para si. Seu rosto estava cheio de crueldade indescritível.

Harry prendeu a respiração.

De repente, os olhos de Malfoy vagaram por cima do ombro do grifinória, o sonserina viu alguma coisa à distância. O aperto no manto de Harry diminuiu, e depois de um tempo Malfoy o largou completamente. Mas o traço cruel não desapareceu da face pálida. Fixou seu olhar nos olhos escurecidos nos de Harry e sussurrou friamente:

- Pagará por isso, Potter. - Então ele se virou e foi embora rapidamente.

Harry ficou parado por um momento, tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu. Ele se virou para ver o que dissuadiu Malfoy. Ele viu um homem alto, uma silhueta vestida de preto de pé no final do corredor a observá-lo claramente.  
Imediatamente ele se virou de novo e foi em frente o mais rápido que conseguiu, apenas para afastar-se daquele lugar.

* * *

Na sala havia penumbra. O fogo ardia na lareira da sala há muito acesa por elfos e agora com chamas quase extintas. As línguas de fogo lambiam a madeira formando sombras tremeluzentes que se projetavam nas paredes e estantes. O abrangente silêncio foi interrompido pelo ranger da porta abrindo traquilamente. Um vulto alto vestido de preto, entrou pela sala. Se aproximou da lareira, as últimas chamas refletiam em manchas vermelhas espalhadas em muitos lugares em um manto negro. De debaixo do manto sangrento surgiu uma mão segurando uma máscara branca em forma de crânio, agora coberta com gotas vermelhas.

A máscara caiu com um barulho na mesa, e Snape caiu sobre uma cadeira verde coberta de seda e olhou para as chamas. Ele sentou-se lá por algum tempo, sem tirar os olhos da floresta brilhante. Seu rosto salpicado de vermelho, nada expressava, como se o tempo todo fosse só uma máscara. Apenas os olhos negros refletiam a luz provinda da lareira, logo o fogo consumiu o resto da madeira e o fogo se extinguiu.

Depois de um tempo, o homem se levantou da cadeira, foi até a estante e tirou um dos livros que estavam em uma prateleira. Algo estalou na parede, quando a estante saiu e virou de lado, revelando uma pequena abertura para um quarto escuro. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções estreitaram-se ligeiramente quando ele entrou no centro. A estante da parede voltou para seu lugar, e o quarto foi mergulhado no silêncio e em assustadora escuridão.

Uns restos de luz abandonada dançaram sobre a máscara, refletindo glóbulos vermelhos escorrendo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Realmente, **Ana Scully Rickman,** foi de arrepiar os pelos o cap. 9, a tendência é ficar ainda mais arrepiante, com alguns intervalos tensos e outros fofos para aliviar um pouco. Beijos!

Olá, **Beatriz'Faria**, que bom que a fic conseguiu conquistar você, realmente no início fica-se meio em dúvida se realmente vai gostar. Snape de fato fez uma senhora sacanagem com o pobre Harry, como não posso adiantar muito sobre a trama para não tirar a graça da leitura, o que posso garantir é que o enredo ainda vai nos fazer roer muita unha! Bem-vinda à torcida pela vitória de Harry na luta pelo coração de Snape! A fic é longa mesmo, mas cada cap. vale muito a pena, você se pega torcendo para não acabar, mas um dia ela tem que finalizar, né? Mas vamos ficar com lembranças fortes dessa leitura. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, foram muito estimulantes. Beijos!

Tem razão, **Giovana PMWS**, eu também não esperava que Snape fosse ficar um doce de criatura nesse cap., mas mesmo assim deu vontade de esganá-lo com a própria capa (como ameaçou Pomfrey na vez que ele fez Neville tomar uma poção mal preparada).

Oi, **fenixsnape21**, que maravilha que você está gostando da trama, quando acho algo muito bom, gosto de compartilhar com o maior número de pessoas possível, pois assim a coisa se torna melhor ainda, fico feliz por você está acompanhando. Obrigada por comentar!


	11. Chapter 11

**11 Tão complicado**

A segunda-feira veio muito rapidamente, e com ela a aula de Poções. E isso significava encontro com Snape, algo que Harry conseguiu, com sucesso, evitar o fim de semana inteiro.

Snape, no entanto, não mostrou muito interesse no grifinória esquivo. Apesar do ataque de fúria em que ele caiu quando Harry não compareceu à aula de sexta-feira. Bem, mas afinal ele não poderia ir atrás dele em todo o castelo, Snape não podia fazer nada com Harry. Pelo menos Harry acreditava nisso... ao menos era o que esperava.

"Bem, mas por que me importo? Eu sou ninguém para ele..."- Harry pensou, sentando-se no Grande Salão e obrigando-se a consumir seu café da manhã.

Um guincho de Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos. Levantou a cabeça e viu a amiga cobrindo a boca com a mão olhando com horror para uma edição matinal do "O Profeta Diário" deitada sobre a mesa. Vários estudantes se levantaram de seus assentos e enclinaram-se sobre ela, tentando descobrir o que despertou-lhe tanto horror. Ron olhou por cima do ombro e congelou com a boca cheia de salsichas.

Harry engoliu seus ovos mexidos e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos bem abertos e balançou a cabeça como se não fosse capaz de pronunciar as palavras. Harry esperou até que todos tivessem terminado de ler, ficando cada vez mais preocupado com o horror e o choque que estampavam no rosto.

- É assustador! - Ela disse com voz trêmula, Parvati Patil e Lavender acenaram com a cabeça e imediatamente puxaram a amiga de lado e sussurraram algo a ela com alvoroço.

Harry ouviu um grito vinto da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ele se virou bem a tempo de ver como uma menina gorda e loira do segundo ano saía correndo do salão com o rosto lavado em lágrimas. Quando dirigiu os olhos a mesa dos professores , ele viu como o professor Dumbledore e a Professora Sprout trocam olhares preocupados, então às pressas, levantaram de suas cadeiras e seguiram a menina.

Harry percebeu que o diretor parecia muito deprimido. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos e muito mais rugas, como se os dias lhe pesassem com o efeito de vários anos. Ultimamente, muito raramente aparecia nas refeições. Ele ficou muito preocupado, e Harry não poderia deixar de pensar que havia algo muito errado em relação a luta contra Voldemort. Algo que não estava escrito no "Profeta".

Ele se virou para Hermione, agora completamente intrigado.

- O que está acontecendo? - Insistiu.

A grifinória entregou-lhe o jornal sem uma palavra e com os olhos úmidos fitou a mesa. Harry agarrou avidamente, o "Profeta" e olhou para a primeira página. Numa fotografia em preto e branco podia ser vista as ruínas de alguns edifícios, entre as quais pairavam equipes de resgate trouxa. Leu a manchete e o medo puxou seu coração.

_**Assassinato em massa de trouxas **_

_Uma descoberta chocante:  
Seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, promovem assassinato de famílias trouxas._

_Hoje à noite, em Londres, na parte norte do distrito de Brend, 36 trouxas foram atacados e assassinados. Autoridades trouxas, para acalmar o pânico dos moradores, deu como causa do colapso de onze casas, um fenômeno chamado "explosão de gás". Testemunhas trouxas tiveram suas memórias modificadas quanto a este evento. Mas o mundo mágico prendeu a respiração. Aurores que chegaram ao local, descobriram que os mortos foram massacrados e mutilados. As vítimas tiveram olhos arrancados, pedaços despredidos do corpo, ou o sangue totalmente drenado, o feitiço utilizado para tanto ainda não foi identificado. O Ministério da Magia está convencido de que o assassinato em massa foi realizado por um grande grupo de Comensais da Morte, mas não sabe se o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem participou. Testemunhas dizem ter visto uma forte nuvem verde na forma de um crânio com uma cobra piscar e flutuar por um tempo sobre os escombros que restou das casas. Romilda McDophne – que vive perto do centro do ataque, nos contou que no meio do assassinato em massa, foram mortos dois de seus amigos mais próximos, os quais mantiam contato regular com a filha, Rose Zeller, que foi para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eles eram Eleanor e Jeremy Zeller - trouxas. Por enquanto, não sabemos os nomes dos outros mortos, mas sabe-se que nenhuma das vítimas era um bruxo. O mundo mágico todo está chocado com essa tragédia. O Ministro da Magia prometeu entrar em contato com o Ministro dos trouxas e avisá-lo antes dos próximos e possíveis ataques. A investigação sobre esta matéria continua, mas não sabemos se podemos encontrar e punir os autores, a menos que estejam agindo em nome Daquele-que –não-deve-ser-nomeado._

_Parece que agora ninguém mais poderá se sentir seguro..._

Em seguida vinha um lembrete dos vários ataques menores, dos quais Harry não observava nada de novo. Deu o jornal para Hermione que esforçava-se para não se descontrolar.

- É terrível!

Ron parecia igualmente deprimido.

Harry mergulhou em pensamentos. Voldemort se sentia mais confiante. Matava desplincentemente, como se soubesse que ninguém iria interferir nisso. Harry podia sentir o ódio aumentar lembrando do artigo descrevendo as ações violentas desse louco e seus capangas.

Ele sabia que aquilo não terminaria até que Voldemort fosse derrotado. E todo o mundo mágico esperava isso dele ...

"Não, não vou pensar nisso agora! Já tenho muito na cabeça. Eu não preciso de mais pensamentos deprimentes". Devia afastá-los para não enlouquecer. Ele não podia fazer nada até o momento.

Terminou o seu café da manhã em silêncio e seguiu seus amigos quando deixaram o Grande Salão, indo para as masmorras.

O artigo do "Profeta", por um momento, afastou seus pensamentos da aula de Poções de Snape, mas quando ele foi se aproximando da sala, as memórias e setimentos voltaram. E nada ajudava a repeli-los de si. Ele estava com medo do que podia encontrar na sala de aula, e de experiência, ele sabia que Snape iria certamente pensar em algo. A explosão de raiva do professor no dia em que ele não compareceu a sua aula, criou uma enorme confusão na mente do menino. A ideia de que estava prestes a encontrá-lo, esmagáva-o.

Mas a raiva e a tristeza eram mais fortes. Snape queria alguma coisa, ele não iria ceder! Ele decidiu ignorá-lo completamente. Sabia que só irritando-o poderia significar algo para ele.

A porta estava aberta para a classe. Alguns alunos já estavam sentados nos bancos da sala. Ao entrar, Harry sentiu um olhar gelado vindo da mesa da Sonserina. Assumiu a expressão mais ameaçadora que ele poderia formar, e, em seguida, enviou a Malfoy um olhar esmagador. Surpreendeu-lhe que o sonserina, em vez de contorcer seu rosto num sorriso de desprezo, como normalmente fazia, estreitou os olhos e olhou para longe.

Suas palavras de revide a Malfoy no dia anterior ainda o perturbaravam. Ele sinceramente esperava que o sonserina não soubesse nada do que havia acontecido entre ele e Snape e estivesse só fingindo para provocá-lo, forçando uma confissão. Foi a explicação mais sensata sobre o comportamento do sonserina que veio à mente de Harry. Nem mesmo pensou em qualquer outra justificativa.

Sentou-se entre Rony e Hermione, e colocou o caldeirão e livros na bancada.

Seu coração estava batendo como um louco e nada parecia conseguir acalmá-lo

Num momento em que a confusão reinava, um som rompeu o alarido de conversas e ecoou pela classe, Harry congelou. Snape chegou à sala e quando ele parou no meio dela, lançou um olhar a todos os alunos. Harry percebeu que ele pousou o olhar nele. Prendeu a respiração.

- Vejo que o Sr. Potter decidiu nos honrar com sua presença hoje. - A voz do Mestre de Poções era calma, e era difícil de ler qualquer coisa nela. Além do fato óbvio de que ele decidiu divertir-se com Harry enquanto ele não se dobrasse.

Mas não desta vez!

- A senhorita Granger deu-lhe o meu recado?

Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando o tempo todo para seu caldeirão. Lembrava como Hermione o perturbou todo o final de semana andando atrás dele com o recado, ditando-o em voz alta. Harry finalmente desistiu e permitiu que ela ensinasse sobre a lista de ingredientes, preparação e descrição da Amortentia.

- Neste caso, eu convido você, Sr. Potter - Snape disse, apontando para o primeiro banco. Harry pensou, por um momento, que apontaria para um lugar mais adiante da mesa do professor. Mas não...

Foi um golpe abaixo da cintura. Ele sentou-se imóvel por um momento, incapaz de induzir o corpo a obedecer.

Será que ele realmente o faria sentar-se lá?

- Nós não temos o dia todo, Potter - rosnou Snape. Harry engoliu em seco, obrigou-se a levantar-se, juntou suas coisas e, sem uma palavra, se dirigiu ao primeiro banco. Na frente dele havia uma mesa escura, mas teve o cuidado de não olhar para ela. As memórias poderiam voltar num piscar de olhos, era tudo muito recente e doloroso.

Quando uma sombra caiu sobre ele, Harry levantou a cabeça. Snape colocou um pergaminho diante dele com perguntas.

- Você tem até a metade do tempo - ele disse. - Mais tarde você terá que fazer a poção que iremos trabalhar hoje.

Harry viu um casaco preto, ondulando ao lado dele, e a visão dos dedos longos e pálidos segurando o pergaminho o fez estremecer quando ele lembrou que aqueles dedos estavam nele recentemente. Ele cerrou os lábios, tentando abafar os pensamentos indesejados e assentiu. Pois queria que Snape fosse embora... O cheiro de poções, que girava em torno dele, suscitou lembranças distraindo-o completamente.  
Quando Snape se afastou para lidar com a aula, Harry deu um suspiro de alívio. Ele olhou para a folha deitada na frente dele. Questões relacionadas com os ingredientes, método de preparação e descrição da amortentia. Hermione sabia as respostas.

Seus olhos vagaram involuntariamente para cima e parou no balcão de frente para ele.

"_Vamos ver se você gosta disso ..."_

As palavras do Mestre de Poções ecoaram em sua cabeça, fazendo espasmos dolorosos trespassarem seu coração.

"_Não espere mais nada de mim ..."_

A imagem surgia borrada diante de seus olhos. Percebendo o que isso significava, recuperou a compostura rapidamente e tomou algumas respirações profundas. Ele virou a cabeça, lançando um olhar trêmulo para a parede e puxou para si o teste.

"Não vou responder isso". Snape poderia torturá-lo no meio da aula. Nada com o que ele se importasse. Pelo menos ele finalmente se livraria dele.

Ele tentou não tremer quando ouvia a voz do Mestre de Poções, que, além do arrastar de pés, era o único som na sala de aula. Teimosamente olhou para a parede, mas a forma escura da mesa diante dele atraiu seu olhar como um ímã. Ele não podia abster-se de olhar de relance para ela de vez em quando. Toda vez que seus olhos caíram sobre a peça mobiliária, as palavras de Snape voltavam à sua memória. Às vezes, de forma emocionante, às vezes dolorosa. Mas sempre muito clara, como se sua mente existisse apenas para mantê-las o tempo todo, só esperando o momento para atacá-lo com as memórias.

Em algum momento, os estudantes começaram a preparação da poção, e Snape sentou-se em seu lugar em sua mesa. Harry não pôde resistir e olhou naquela direção. No momento em que fez isso, bateu nele o eco, alto e doloroso:

"_Se eu tomar você, você vai finalmente parar de brincar com a minha paciência?"_

Seu estômago revirou, e seu coração saltou na sua garganta quando ele olhou para o homem sentado à sua mesa. Reviu imagens, memórias. Viu-se, completamente nu, pressionado contra a superfície da mesa e uma capa escura revertindo uma figura debruçada sobre ele. A visão era tão real que ele estremeceu e olhou ao redor da sala de aula, como se temendo que, do mesmo modo que ele era capaz de ver, outro também fosse capaz. Mas não, os alunos estavam ocupados com seus trabalhos. Não faziam ideia de nada. Harry não poderia abster-se de rir cheio de amargura ... Nenhum deles sabia o que aconteceu naquela sala. Nenhum deles sabia o que ele estava testemunhando na bancada... Se eles soubessem...

Harry olhou para a mesa novamente. Seus olhos foram atraídos pelas pernas de Snape debaixo da escrivaninha. O casaco era grande e escondia o que estava por baixo. E Harry sabia o que havia por baixo dela. Há o que até recentemente estava nele. Um Pênis duro e quente que sentiu penetrando nele, de forma rápida e brutal. De forma impressionante, em um lugar sensível, resultando em explosões espumantes de calor, sob as pálpebras, sob a pele e nos lombos. O contato do material bruto em sua pele nua. A parte longa da túnica tocava o chão. O toque do material bruto em sua pele nua quanto Snape o agarrava por trás. Seu olhar vagou um pouco mais adiante. Observou os dedos longos e pálidos de Snape cerrados em torno da pena, que pendia imóvel sobre o pergaminho. O toque frio das mãos delgadas, que enviou-lhe faíscas enquanto Snape examinava cada parte do seu corpo, como se quisesse aprender de cor. Lembrou dos dedos apertando em seus quadris, empurrando-se na pele dele, como garras, puxando-o para a ereção, quente inchada. Harry sentiu um gosto amargo de sangue na boca, que escorria por ter mordido seus lábios. Seus olhos foram ainda mais elém. Os braços de Snape eram envolvidos por um robe preto. O olhar forte e... mãos jogando-o sobre a mesa, empurrando-o sobre ela, pressionando-o na superfície. Apertando seus pulsos de maneira predatória, afastando brutalmente suas mãos que tentaram enconbrir seu membro. Ele sentiu a dor, porque as unhas do homem quase perfuraram a pele dos seus punhos cerrados. Ele parecia ainda mais alto com aquela extensa fileira de botões fechados até o pescoço, a boca se mantinha apertada até depois de... olhava para ele com olhos intensamente negros, ligeiramente estreitados, curioso, divertido.

Harry arregalou os olhos de repente, percebeu quanto tempo ficara fora do ar... sugestivamente olhou para Snape. Um homem devia estar observando-o desde o início.

Ele virou a cabeça, sentindo um rubor cobrir o rosto, e seu coraçãoo pular em sua garganta.

"Puta!"  
Um momento foi o suficiente para que todas as emoções que ele tinha tentado esconder empurrando para bem fundo de si, fluisse e se estampasse em seu rosto, e Snape certamente notou tudo!

"Puta!"  
Jurara para si mesmo que poderia vir o inferno ou uma inundação, mas não olharia para Snape, não na aula! Ou pelo menos, ele iria tentar...

Ele se endireitou na cadeira, à espera de um comentário malicioso, uma provocação, ou ameaça, mas nada disso aconteceu. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu o homem debruçar sobre sua mesa e começar a escrever alguma coisa.

O pergaminho com perguntas estava longe de Harry. Snape deve ter visto. Então por que não reage?

Ele podia ouvir claramente os sons de cortar, borbulhar em caldeirões e conversas sussurradas atrás das costas. Concentrava toda a força de vontade para olhar para a parede e não pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. E no que poderia acontecer muito em breve, quando Snape finalmente perdesse a paciência...

Foi o que aconteceu.

Snape se levantou de seu assento. Harry cerrou os punhos sobre os joelhos. No entanto, o professor não foi até ele. Começou a caminhar ao redor da sala de aula verificando o progresso dos alunos.

"Talvez isso me dê tempo para mudar de decisão. Ele quer que eu me dobre..."

No momento seguinte, Snape estava atrás dele, e todos os músculos de Harry enrijeceram. Ele sentiu ser-lhe lançado um olhar. Ouviu uma respiração atrás dele. Finalmente, o professor deu a volta no banco e ficou na frente dele, cruzando os braços.

Harry esperou por este momento. Ele sabia que no final seria assim, mas parecia que o coração estava tentando saltar para fora do peito.

- Vejo que a inspiração lhe falta, Potter - disse no final o Mestre de Poções. Harry ouviu, como todos pararam de trabalhar e começaram a observá-los com curiosidade. - Eu estava esperando que as suas respostas fossem tão efusivas quanto as do teste anterior...- Na voz do professor apareceu uma nota familiar de zombaria.  
Harry prendeu a respiração, quando uma onda de raiva por seu mestre, lhe atingiu as costas.

"Como ele se atreve!"

Usou de toda sua força para não levantar os olhos, cravou-os na bancada. Ele não podia deixar Snape o ver... ver o quanto o feria com suas palavras.

Quando o homem voltou a falar, sua voz estava ainda mais fria. A indiferença de Harry ao que ele falara até então, tinha mexido com seu equilíbrio.

- Se você é tão teimoso, Potter, você não me deixa outra escolha. Vou ser obrigado a...

- Você pode me dar um "Trasgo" - Harry interrompeu. - Não, eu não me importo.

Sua voz era muito calma, considerando o fato de que suas emoções estavam lhe rasgando. Ele viu o rosto de Snape, sentiu na pele que devia estar furioso.

E bem furioso.

- Pare com isso, Harry! - A voz irritada de Hermione pareceu anormalmente alta no silêncio dominante da classe. – senão será colocado para fora da sala!

Harry congelou. Levantou a cabeça abruptamente e viu Snape olhar lentamente para a grifinória e depois de volta para Harry. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Adivinhou!"

Harry começou a maldiçoar sua amiga em pensamento. Destruiu seu plano inteiro. Snape notou que Harry estava querendo ser jogado para fora da classe.

Quando o professor falou novamente, sua voz era gelada.

- Ou talvez você vá comemorar o fato de que esta noite terá uma detenção, Potter?

Harry fechou os olhos.

"Que inferno!"

Agora Snape iria atormentá-lo ainda mais, ao invés de fazer isso só na sala. Não iria se livrar numa tentativa tão descarada de fugir, tinha que ir para a detenção. O futuro começou a desenhar-se em cores muito escuras.

- Bem, senhor, - ele disse calmamente. - Eu irei falar com a professora McGonagall.  
Harry viu pelo canto do olho, como os lábios do Mestre de Poções se torceram em um sorriso desagradável.

- Você irá cumprir sua detenção comigo.

Se Harry não estivesse sentado, certamente desabaria no chão.

Ele poderia ter previsto! Snape procurou provocar isso o tempo todo. E o próprio Harry deu-lhe uma desculpa. A raiva de si mesmo inundou sua mente. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e sussurrou:

- Sim, irei.

- Eu não ouvi. – disse o professor numa voz aguda, Harry foi forçado a repetir. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para cima, olhando em linha reta direto nas chamas de ira tremeluzindo nos olhos negros. Traspassaram-lhe e o fizeram tremer, mas não desequilibrou-se.  
- Sim, senhor - disse em voz alta.

Ele viu o Mestre de Poções fazer uma careta de satisfação no rosto. Quão bem ele o conhecia... Esta expressão sempre significava problemas para ele.

Snape descansou as mãos em cima do banco e inclinou-se para Harry, lançando um duro olhar para ele.

- Vocé vai realizar esse teste em meu escritório hoje, depois do jantar.

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos do olhar ardente. Sentiu-se tomado de pânico.

"O que ele está planejando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, porque não foi capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra.  
- Eu aconselho você a se preparar, Potter. Responderá todas as perguntas, quer você queira ou não.

Harry congelou.

"_Vou entrar em você, você querendo ou não__..."_

As palavras o feriram e fez a dor que tão desesperadamente tentou esconder, tornar-se visível em seu rosto.

Ele cerrou os lábios e desviou o olhar. Havia visto as chamas nos olhos obscuros do Mestre de Poções. Seu rosto permaneceu impassível.

Harry olhou para o banco e amaldiçoou o seu coração tolo e os nervos fracos. Snape se levantou e rosnou na direção da platéia de alunos que assistiam:  
- Voltem ao trabalho!

Imediatamente voltou o ruído de corte, trituração e borbulhamento. Harry suspirou, mas em vez de alívio, fluiu-lhe apenas ansiedade. Ele teria uma detenção com Snape. Essa era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer-lhe...

Ele não teve capacidade para produzir sua poção, o que não o surpreendeu muito. Ele sabia que não teria chance alguma de fazer metade da fervura mais rapidamente do que os outros. Além disso, martelava-lhe na consciência a detenção de mais logo à noite, aquilo o desequilibrava totalmente. Refletia a possibilidade de não ir para ela, no entanto, quando ele imaginou como isso poderia lhe terminar, afastou imediatamente esse penamento da cabeça.

Parecia que ele não tinha escolha.

Quando ouviu o sino anunciando o fim da aula, Harry recolheu tudo o mais rápido que pôde e se dirigiu para a saída. Ele queria sair logo. Mas quando ele já estava na porta, uma figura se lançou diante dele. Harry cambaleou e recuou alguns passos. Malfoy virou a cabeça e olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de ódio. Seu sorriso desdenhoso torcia seus lábios. Ele se virou e caminhou até Harry, fazendo com que Harry desse um passo atrás. Ele não tinha ideia do que Malfoy estava planejando fazer, mas não gostava daquele olhar. Ele viu Malfoy se inclinar e segurar seu rosto perto do seu ouvido. Harry ouviu um sussurro:

- Seu amante teve uma noite dura de trabalho ontem. - Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro ainda mais silencioso e assobiou. - E você vai ser o próximo, Potter.

Harry sentiu-se mal. Todo o sangue fugiu de seu rosto. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou assustado direto para o sorriso malicioso contorcido no rosto do sonserina.

Por uma fração de segundo, passou em seu pensamento a imagem de Snape matando trouxas. Snape foi um Comensal da Morte. Ele poderia estar envolvido...  
Suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele e teve que encostar-se no portal da porta para não tombar. Ele tinha a impressão de que todo o ar havia escapado de seus pulmões. Sua cabeça girava. Mais uma vez olhou para o sonserina e ficou horrorizado ao ver seus olhos congestionados de ódio que queima tão forte, de um modo que nunca tinha visto antes.

"Não, é impossível! Ele está mentindo! Snape nunca..."

- Há algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? - A voz de Snape estava afiada como uma navalha. Harry sacudiu-se e viu Malfoy se afastar dele e lançar olhares de raiva em direção ao professor em pé em sua mesa. O sonserina virou a cabeça e resmungou em voz baixa

- Verá, Potter - ele lançou em sua direção em uma voz fria como gelo e saiu da sala.

Harry levantou-se e sem olhar sequer uma vez, saiu da classe.

O que isso quer dizer? O que Malfoy queria dizer a ele? Afinal, Snape não poderia tomar parte naquilo. É verdade que ele era um Comensal da Morte, mas também era um espião para Dumbledore. Ele pertencia à Ordem da Fênix. Ele não podia fazer nada parecido. É impossível!

Uma voz em sua cabeça lembrou-lhe que Snape já tinha feito essas coisas, quando ainda estava do lado de Voldemort, mas Harry rapidamente a silenciou. "Mas agora tudo era diferente. Não é verdade ...?"

- Harry! - Hermione o pegou no corredor seguinte. - O que você está fazendo? - Sibilou. - Você quer que Snape acabe com você? Afinal, você sabe como ele é. O que você queria alcançar?

Harry olhou para ela. Ele estava furioso com a amiga por ter revelado sua intenção na frente de Snape, e estava zangado.

- Não é da sua conta - respondeu, tentando passar, mas ela barrou seu caminho.  
- É, mas eu acho que é sim! Eu não vou permitir que você fuja do assunto! Parece que nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria. - Sua voz tremia de nervosismo. Harry olhou para ela com raiva.

- Nós não temos o que conversar , Hermione - sibilou entre dentes. Passou por ela e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor.

- Espere, Harry! - Ela tentou impedi-lo, mas ele parecia não ouví-la.

Decidiu não se importar com os olhares de reprovação que ela lhe jogou. Já tinha uma detenção com Snape martelando na sua cabeça. Já era o suficiente, não havia necessidade de sermões.

Ron foi solidário, tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas rapidamente se calou quando Harry lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

Depois da aula, ele se afastou dos amigos e foi até Hagrid. Auxiliar no cuidado dos filhotes de Cracovinos lhe ajudava a ordenar os pensamentos. Embora não por muito tempo. Ele se forçou a ir para o jantar, pois voltou com fome, os biscoitos duros que Hagrid lhe ofereceu eram impróprios para comer.

Snape não estava no jantar, mas isso não melhorou o bem-estar do garoto. Ele sentou-se longe de Hermione, comeu rápido e deixou o Grande Salão, dirigindo os seus passos em direção as masmorras.

Enquato descia as escadas, sentia as pernas curvarem-se sob ele. Iria se encontrar a sós com Snape pela primeira vez na semana. E desta vez não no armário ou na sala de aula, mas em seu escritório.

Ele repetiu para si mesmo que estava indo lá só para cumprir uma detenção. Ele faria o que Snape lhe dissesse para fazer e iria embora.

Seria um tolo se esperasse que Snape não fosse tentar provocá-lo. Afinal, ele gosta de humilhá-lo. Não nega a si mesmo a diversão

"Mas não deixarei ele me dobrar. Não desta vez!"

Quando Harry estava na frente da porta do escritório de Snape, seu coração quase pulou para fora do peito. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmá-lo, em seguida, levantou a mão trêmula e bateu.

A porta não foi aberta imediatamente, então, no coração de Harry, rastejou um vislumbre de esperança de que talvez o professor não estivesse lá. Talvez algo importante aconteceu, e a detenção não poderia ser realizada. Mas depois de um tempo ele ouviu passos, e toda a esperança dele desapareceu em um flash.

A porta se abriu e os olhos de Harry encontraram o olhar penetrante dos olhos negros. Ficou apreensivo, mas não virou a cabeça.

- Boa noite, senhor - disse numa voz ligeiramente rouca. Pelos lábios do Mestre de Poções correu um leve sorriso.

- Será que vai ser boa, Potter? Veremos no decurso...

Harry piscou. Foi uma resposta estranha.

Snape deu um passo atrás para dar-lhe passagem. Harry entrou no escritório e olhou em volta. Ele esteve ali algumas vezes, mas a visão de várias coisas estranhas, desagradáveis flutuando em frascos de pé sobre as prateleiras, sempre provocava-lhe arrepios. Na sala havia uma forte penumbra. As paredes estavam repletas de garrafas, frascos e livros. Tudo estava lá no escuro, cores suaves e deprimentes. Os olhos de Harry pararam no meio da sala, ficou de pé olhando a mesa. Por um momento ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Vejo que você gosta da minha mesa, Potter. – a nota de diversão na voz do homem era demasiada palpável.

Harry fez uma careta.

"Este é um jogo" - ele pensou. Mas não permitiria que lhe dominasse. Ele estava ali só para cumprir uma detenção.

- Não poderia ir direto ao ponto? - Gritou na direção do professor. O Mestre de Poções olhou para ele, e em seus olhos brilharam faíscas malignas.  
- Vejo que está impaciente...

Um sorriso voluptuoso apareceu no rosto do homem. vendo-o, Harry notou que poderia ler a resposta no contexto das observações anteriores, olhou para a mesa. Corou.

Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido pego em uma armadilha. Se perguntava se Snape iria falar em linguagem tão ambígua durante toda a dentenção. Estava sendo cruel e calculista. Mas Snape era assim...

Harry só queria perguntar o que deveria fazer quando Snape se afastou dele e disse bruscamente:  
- Me siga, Potter!

Estas palavras surpreenderam Harry. Ele pensou que a detenção seria cumprida no escritório. "Mas, se não é aqui, será onde?" Nas proximidades não havia outra sala, a não ser... - Harry assistiu com horror quando Snape caminhou até uma porta fechada localizada do outro lado da sala - era o acesso para os aposentos privados do Mestre de Poções.

Ele sentiu o sangue correr depressa para a cabeça, quando Snape abriu a porta e olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Não! Não entrarei aí! Nunca na minha vida! Ele deve me indicar algo aqui..."

- Você pode me dar alguns caldeirões para limpar? - Gaguejou – Limparei aqui. Eu não quero perturbá-lo, senhor.

Ele estremeceu quando de repente percebeu onde e quando proferiu estas últimas palavras – "_não quero perturbá-lo, senhor"_ -. As memórias acertaram-no, mas logo conteve-se e empurrou-as profundamente no canto mais distante de sua mente.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho para você uma tarefa completamente diferente, Sr. Potter. - A expressão mal-intencionada não desapareceu de seu rosto. Harry sentiu um ataque de pânico.

"O que ele quis dizer? O que ele vai fazer?"

- Eu me sinto mal. Poderíamos transferir a detenção para um outro dia? - Murmurou, agarrando um último recurso. Todos os seus sentidos alertavam que deveria ter muito medo de passar por aquela porta.

Snape não mudou as expressões faciais.

- Algum problema com o coração, Sr. Potter?

Harry sentiu-se ruborizar. Mas logo se dominou tentanto controlar as imagens em seu pensamento. Por ele ainda está imóvel, Snape estreitou os olhos e rosnou perigosamente:

- Ande, Potter. E não me faça repetir novamente.

Harry sentiu que a paciência do Mestre de Poções começava a esgotar-se. Ele preferiu não testá-la mais, pelo bem de sua própria pele, até terminar a detenção...

Ele cerrou o punho e, lentamente, passou pela porta.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos encontraram foi uma cadeira grande, verde, postada na frente da lareira onde o fogo estava queimando, estalando e vibrando suavimente e jogando sombras sobre as paredes ao longo das prateleiras de livros. A cadeira ficava ao lado de uma mesa baixa, ladeada por outras cadeiras menores, forradas de material mais escuro. Em uma parede, perto da biblioteca, tinha um pequeno bar, com uma enorme quatidade de garrafas em vários formatos e tamanhos. Algo sugeriu a Harry que elas não eram poções. Em um canto remoto da sala, estava uma Penseira. Harry percebeu que neste momento não continha quaisquer pensamentos. No lado oposto da sala havia um acesso que provavelmente dava para o quarto.

Harry sentiu a eletricidade familiar, perfurando seu corpo. Estava nas câmaras privadas do Mestre de Poções. Nunca tinha estado ali, nunca sonhara com tinha certeza de que era o primeiro aluno, a quem Snape dava permissão para vê-las. Este sentimento foi bastante agradável. Sempre imaginou que o ambiente seria sombrio, como em seu escritório. A sala, no entanto, provou ser surpreendentemente agradável... e acolhedora. Talvez não fosse particularmente sofisticada, mas era muito melhor ali do que na sala, dura e deprimente, pela qual acabara de passar.

Snape fechou a porta e caminhou até uma mesa. Harry aproximou-se da parede, incerto e intimidado. Ele olhou para a silhueta alta do homem vestido de negro, com cascatas de cabelo negro escorrido, queria saber o que Snape estava planejando para ele, mas não se atrevia a perguntar . Ele estava com medo que a resposta pudesse assustá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo, Snape se virou, e Harry viu duas xícaras e um bule sob um aquecedor.

Snape bebe chá? Esta descoberta foi uma surpresa para ele. Ele não podia imaginar este homem lidando com tais questões mundanas.

Repreendeu-se por tal pensamento. Afinal, Snape não é uma criatura sobrenatural. Ele é um homem. Muitas vezes, olhando para ele, tinha a impressão de que ele era uma espécie de demônio malígno. Mas não era verdade. Harry descobriu tudo claramente, durante os poucos momentos sozinho...

Sentiu-se desconfortável, vendo o olhar intenso, que estava martelando em seu rosto. Ele viu Snape se mover em sua direção. Se o grifinória, até o momento, conseguiu manter a calma, neste instante, seu coração quase saltou em sua garganta, inflamando as veias com uma grande pressão de sangue. Ele começou a recuar, mas acabou sentindo as estantes atrás de si, percebeu que não havia escapatória para ele, espremeu-se nas prateleiras. O olhar penetrante dos olhos negros o prendiam e inundavam sua mente com ondas agitadas de terror.

Snape já estava rente a ele. Harry sentiu um cheiro agridoce de poções. Suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele. Snape inclinou-se sobre ele, esmagando-o e...

...Estendeu a mão para uma prateleira adiante do ombro dele e pegou um livro.

Ele olhou para o que tinha agarrado, então suspirou teatralmente e colocou-o no lugar.  
- Oh, não é esse...

Harry estava de pé, preso entre as prateleiras e o corpo frio do Mestre de Poções, lentamente recuperando o equilíbrio psicológico. Seu estômago voltou ao seu lugar, mas o coração ainda estava batendo como um louco. Quando Snape estendeu a mão para seu próximo livro, as tonturas apenas se intensificaram.

Ele estava tão perto...

Harry pensou que este jogo era tão cálculista que só poderia vir de Snape. A julgar pelas reações de seu corpo, ele conseguiu de forma brilhante. Ele sabia como trabalhar isso e decidiu explorar a sua força. Ele fez de tudo para que Harry fraquejasse e começasse a perguntar-lhe sobre o que pretendia. A proximidade do homem magro vestido de preto, agia poderosamente nele. Harry sentiu-se ficar duro e não poderia fazer nada para refrear isso. A consciência disso o assustava mais do que a perspectiva de ficar preso numa jaula com Cracovinos peçonhentos.

"Não. Não faça isso!" - Gritou mentalmente, dizendo ao corpo para se acalmar. Mas ele sabia que era impossível. Não quando Snape estava tão perto...

"Um pouco mais e ele perceberá..." - Harry tentou mover os quadris, mas foi incapaz de se mover. Snape chegou ainda mais perto, e o menino puxou violentamente o ar, sentindo sua ereção esfrega contra a coxa do homem.  
- Acho que encontrei. - Os olhos do Mestre de Poções brilharam e na sua voz apareceu uma notar de satisfação mal-intencionada. Harry queria afundar no chão. Snape se afastou dele e entregou-lhe o livro. - Você tem 15 minutos para ficar pronto - disse ele. - Então eu lhe farei perguntas que você deveria ter respondido no teste na sala de aula.

Harry tentou não transparecer a sua dificuldade para respirar. Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou o livro. Por uma fração de segundos, seus dedos roçaram a mão do Mestre de Poções, fazendo-o arfar. Snape parecia não notar, mas Harry sabia que ele fezia isso de propósito. Especificamente tudo o que ele fez minutos atrás...

- Sente-se - Snape apontou para um assento mais baixo, e ele foi até a mesa onde o chá aquecia . Harry olhou para suas mãos, leu o título do livro: " As mais populares poções do amor e seus métodos de preparação".

Ele não podia acreditar que Snape queria continuar a tortura. Será que ele nunca se renderia? Harry decidiu que ele não lhe daria uma pausa. Snape poderia castigá-lo, seduzi-lo e fazer mil outras coisas, mas nunca forçá-lo a responder essas perguntas. E se ele não responder, Snape terá de inventar outra coisa.

A sensação de vitória reapreceu em sua mente, o fez relaxar um pouco. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira e colocou o livro no colo. Não abriu o livro, quando Snape se aproximou, colocou sobre a mesa duas xícaras de chá. Ele sentou-se na segunda cadeira, recostou-se e olhou para o fogo. Silêncio constrangedor se seguiu.  
Harry tentou não olhar muito abertamente. As sombras das chamas dançavam no nariz proeminente e nas maçãs do rosto do homem. Refletia nos cabelos de ébano e no manto negro que cobria todo o corpo.

Perturbado, desviou os olhos e olhou para o fogo. Ele não conseguia entender como isso tinha acontecido, aquele homem, não muito tempo atrás, não lhe parecia nada atraente. Era verdade que ele tinha um nariz grande e profundas rugas faciais na testa, entre as sobrancelhas e nos cantos da boca. Mas tudo isso dava-lhe apenas um charme, vago e misterioso. Como não havia notado isso antes?

Ele percebeu que Snape olhava para ele.

- Vejo que você sabe tão bem das respostas que decidiu rejeitar minha proposta – disse numa voz tranquila e fria – Perfeito. Podemos começar.

Harry respirou fundo e sorriu para si mesmo.

- Cite todos os componentes da poção do amor, conhecida como amortentia.

- Infelizmente eu não posso fazê-lo, senhor - respondeu imediatamente.  
Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram, mas não comentou nada.

- Se é assim, você pode me dizer qual é o cheiro que essa poção, se bem preparada, deve ter?

- Desculpe, eu não sei a resposta a esta pergunta - Harry respondeu suavemente, suportando e mantendo o olhar dos olhos escuros. Ele viu que Snape estava considerando alguma coisa por um momento, então fez outra pergunta:

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre essa poção, Potter?

- Me desculpe, mas eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre ela – respondeu num tom forte, olhando direto nos olhos do professor.

Snape se recostou na cadeira. Seu rosto não expressava nada. Parecia que Harry não havia exercido qualquer impressão sobre ele. Esperava que ele caisse em um estado de fúria.

"Mas ele sabe que eu minto" - pensou Harry, não acreditando que sua audácia passaria ilesa.

- E o que eu faço com você, Potter? - Snape suspirou, sem tirar dele os seus olhos refletindo as chamas. Mas Harry tinha a impressão de que essas chamas não vinham da lareira.

- Você terá que me mandar embora - disse Harry friamente.  
"Vamos lá! Louco! Não alongue isso!".

Snape não respondeu. Ele olhou para a xícara de chá posta sobre a mesa.

- Seu chá está esfriando, Potter.

Snape pegou a propria xícara e bebeu alguns goles da mesma. Harry sentiu sua raiva o dominar.

Por que ele estava tão calmo? Afinal, teve muito tempo para cair em fúria e jogá-lo porta a fora. Harry não sabia como atingí-lo.

Com raiva pegou o chá e bebeu tudo em um gole. Talvez quando visse que Harry não se dobraria, ele iria desistir, mas quando ele iria perceber que perdeu? Só precisa manter a calma. Dominar-se é a chave para o sucesso.

Snape colocou sua xícara na mesa e o fitou com seu olhar penetrante. Por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou que viu atravessar pelo seu rosto, uma expressão de satisfação.

- Nesse caso, podemos continuar - Snape disse calmamente e sorriu sombriamente.  
Harry não acreditava no que ouvia. Ainda queria atormentá-lo com aquelas perguntas? Mas ele não tinha dito nada até agora...

De repente, uma coisa estranha aconteceu. As imagens diate dos olhos do grifiória começaram a se confundir. Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando fugir da neblina, mas isso não ajudava. Ele se sentiu tonto. Tudo ao seu redor escureceu. Ele estava sozinho, em silêncio e vazio. Snape era apenas uma silhueta vaga, que se fundiu nas trevas abrangentes.

De repente, por todos os lugares ao redor dele, soou uma voz alta, imponente, fazendo eco a partir de um ponto distante, batendo em paredes invisíveis, e retornando com força ainda maior:

- Cite todos os componentes da poção do amor, conhecida como amortentia.

Harry sabia que deveria responder a esta pergunta. Nada mais importava para ele nesse momento. Tinha a impressão de que, se não respondesse, algo terrível aconteceria.  
- Os ingredientes necessários para a poção amortentia são principalmente flores. A maioria são violetas, artemísias, jasmins ou íris. O ideal é que sejam colhidas durante a lua cheia. Além disso deve-se incluir no caldeirão, cascas de laranja ralada e raízes jovens de mandrake, verbena e esporos de samambaias, misturadas com água e álcool – respondeu numa voz monótona como se lesse em um livro.

- Perfeito - a voz soou novamente. – E agora me diga como é o aspecto da amortentia se preparada corretamente.

A resposta para essa pergunta parecia para Harry , uma tarefa mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Nada seria capaz de impedir de dá-la.

- Um sinal de que ela está corretamente preparada é o seu tom pérola brilhante com fumaça que sobe em espiral – Harry respondeu, e imediatamente sentiu-se aliviado. Sentia que cada pergunta era um enorme peso esmagando-o e a única maneira de se livrar desse peso, era respondendo-as.

Ao fundo estava a silhueta escura do Mestre de Poções. A mente de Harry vagamente percebeu que ele fazia perguntas.

- Pode me dizer qual é o cheio da amortentia? - Perguntou a voz.

- Cada pessoa sente um cheiro diferente em contato com a amortentia - Harry respondeu. - O cheiro do caldo sempre o faz lembrar dos cheiros que são mais agradáveis para ele.

- E qual é o cheiro mais agradável para você?

- O seu - Harry respondeu sem hesitação.

Após essa sabatina, desceu o silêncio.

Harry esperou impacientemente a próxima pergunta, mas ela não veio. Ele começou a se preocupar. Depois de algum tempo teve a impressão de que a imagem diante de seus olhos lentamente se iluminava, e as trevas começavam a surgir nas formas de mobiliário. A voz voltou, mas parecia-lhe agora muito mais silenciosa e distante. E muito menos importante.

- Só mais uma pergunta, Potter. Você teve uma dor de cabeça na última sexta-feira?  
Harry já tinha a resposta, mas algo o deteve. Ele pensou que não queria responder a esta pergunta.

- Responda - insistiu a voz, e Harry sentiu que as próprias palavras desenraizavam-se da sua boca.

- Não, não estive doente.

A silhueta do Mestre de Poções sentado a frente dele, se tornou mais clara. A Consciência estava voltando lentamente ao corpo do rapaz...

Ele estava nos aposentos privados de Snape. Ele estava numa detenção. Eles beberam chá e...

Harry de repente sentiu como se ele fosse atingido por um balaço. Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, apesar do fato de que haviam pontos daçando diante de seus olhos e sua cabeça girasse.

- Você me deu Veritaserum! - Exclamou, quebrando o silêncio com a voz tensa, ainda um pouco atordoado. - Como você pôde? - Quando Snape não respondeu, Harry virou-se para a porta. Tomado de raiva. Ele se sentiu traído e enganado. - Eu vou embora! - Declarou enfaticamente, mas sua voz falhou novamente.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - Snape perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sim!" - Harry pensou, mas seus lábios, disseram:

- Não!

Ele puxou violentamente o ar e fechou os olhos, esperando até que a poção parasse de funcionar completamente. Quase sentiu o sorriso triunfante no rosto do homem. Aos seus ouvidos chegou a voz obscura de Snape:

- Viu, Potter? Não foi tão difícil.

A raiva e o sentimento de injustiça abalavam o auto-controle e o orgulho ferido do grifinória.

"Como ele pôde fazer isso? Como se atreveu!"

Abriu os olhos e forçou-se a olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, vendo a satisfação do homem.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso - disse com a voz trêmula, sentindo que as pernas curvaram-se sob ele.

- Você me obrigou, Potter - Snape disse calmamente. - Se você não fosse tão teimoso e arrogante, eu não faria isso.

As pernas de Harry se recusaram a obedecer. Afundou em uma cadeira e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Tudo em vão. Foi por isso que lutou? Por tentar convencer Snape de que ele nunca lhe permitiria dobrar? Esta semana tem sido um grande pesadelo. Ele tentou ser duro e inflexível, mas todo o sacrifício, todas as disposições, foram arruinadas. Tudo pelo que ele tinha trabalhado tão duro para manter uma semana inteira, foi destruído por Snape em apenas um minuto. Ele não tinha escolhido aquilo, não tentaria mais lutar contra ele, estava agora nos aposentos dele, completamente esmagado e derrotado. Lembrou-se de uma vez que Snape, durante uma aula, o havia ameaçado dizendo que um dia iria dar-lhe Veritaserum, mas nunca pensou que ele iria fazê-lo realmente...

- Potter. - A voz tranquila de Snape perfurou seus pensamentos na cabeça de Harry, escarnecendo dos seus sentimentos, mas ele não se importava mais com isso.

Deveria lhe ser óbvio que era uma luta vã. Não valia a pena lutar contra Snape, porque não podia ganha. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria. As coisas ocorrem sempre do seu jeito. Ele era muito inteligente, muito inteligente para que pudesse ser superado. E Harry sentiu isso de forma extremamente dolorosa.

- Olhe para mim. - A voz do Mestre de Poções foi bastante leve, mas Harry estava totalmente mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça, querendo encontrar paz.

Acontecimentos recentes destruíram completamente a imagem que estava formando dele. Ele foi um idiota. Tudo está em ruínas. O que ele pensa? Que Harry é um moleque, estúpido ingênuo que não sabe o que quer. E o pior é que é verdade...

"Eu nunca ganho dele. Mas pode muito bem isso mudar agora."

O coração de Harry começou lentamente a se acalmar, e o sangue em suas veias deixou de queimar. O barulho em sua cabeça parou.

Deve manter-se firme! Ele não pode fraquejar na frente do Mestre de Poções.

Ele começou a respirar profundamente, deixando as emoções escarnecedoras se afastarem. Ele suspirou algumas vezes antes de relaxar as mãos e olhar para Snape.

O homem estava martelando-o com um olhar forte, profundamente pensativo. Harry engoliu em seco, mas se forçou a não virar a cabeça. Ele decidiu manter os resquícios de dignidade.

- Por que está magoado? - A voz do Mestre de Poções era incrivelmente calma e tranquila quando falou estas palavras. Atingiu a mente de Harry com tal força que por um momento ele ficou sem ar nos pulmões.

- Se tem tanto medo dos seus desejos - Snape continuou no mesmo tom calmo - eu lhe darei uma escolha- Ele apontou para a porta. - Você pode ir se quiser. Eu não vou impedí-lo.

Harry ficou sentado em sua cadeira, incapaz de qualquer movimento, observou Snape se levanta e caminhar até as prateleiras, escolher um livro e se sentar em sua cadeira novamente, mergulhando na leitura do livro.

Ele olhou para Snape, e então ele olhou para a porta.

Ele sentiu que sua consciência se dividia em duas personalidades completamente diferentes, que começaram a lutar entre si.

"Você pode sair. Ele permitiu que você faça isso. Está finalmente livre dele."

"Ele vai continuar a te ofender. Você vai continuar querendo ele. Isso não vai mudar. Você ainda quer ele."

"Snape é um caso perdido. Ele sempre vai tratá-lo assim. Você não vai conseguir o que você realmente quer."

"E o que mais deseja? É ele. No final, você terá sucesso. Você não pode desistir agora. Você sabia como ele é. Você sabia que não seria fácil. Mais quanto mais difícil, mais saborosa é a vitória. Se você se dedicar, conseguirá dobrá-lo. No final, você ganhará."

"Você não tem chance. Todos os seus esforços, no final, encontrarão a derrota. Ele ama provocar dor e vai provocá-la novamente. É o que quer?"

"Mas se você sair agora, você realmente vai se arrepender. Vai se arrepender de ter perdido uma chance. E você vai sofrer."

"E você não o odeia agora? Olhe ao que você foi forçado. Humilhado mais uma vez. Quanto mais você pode suportar?"

"Você tem que acreditar em si mesmo. Você não pode simplesmente desistir. Se o fizer, você perderá tudo o que até agora foi capaz de alcançar. Todos os seus esforços serão em vão."

"Você poderia elevar o seu orgulho e sair daqui agora. Pelo menos manteria sua dignidade."  
"E o que você teria? Apenas o seu orgulho. Em seguida, você seria infeliz."

"E você é feliz agora?"

"Se você for e salvar seu orgulho, você nunca conseguirá esquecê-lo. Seu coração permanecerá vazio, pois você não coseguiu preenchê-lo."

"Mas, pelo menos, no final você estará livre..."

"Não, você nunca será livre até que ele esteja próximo. Todos os dias quando você o ver, ele vai ser uma tortura para você, porque você ainda vai lembrar que teve uma chance e não a usou. Você teve uma escolha..."

Harry respirou profunda e longamente. Então ele olhou para Snape que permanecia sentado calmamente em uma cadeira lendo um livro. Desconhecia a batalha que foi travada na mente do seu aluno.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente.

Tomou uma decisão.

Lentamente ele se levantou do lugar, tentando não prestar atenção ao fato de que suas pernas dobravam sob ele, e cada passo era dado com um esforço enorme. Circulou a mesa e ficou bem na frente do Mestre de Poções, e em seguida, delicadamente puxou das mãos dele o livro e colocou-o de lado.

O coração de Harry saltou quando Snape lhe dirigiu seu olhar penetrante e piscou.

Harry estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto áspero e frio do homem.

Ele sorriu e sussurrou:

- Eu escolhi você.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Sim, **Giovana PMWS,** Malfoy mereceu o revide do Harry, no entanto, até Harry sentiu que pegou pesado demais, mas o mal já tava feito. O problema é que ele atiçou a loucura de uma serpente no limite de sua tolerância, você verá o que Malfoy vai aprontar nos próximos capítulos. Se bem que a interação altamente arrepiante entre Snape e Harry nos próximos cap's, pode até atordoar e fazer a traquinagem de Malfoy ficar menos impactante em um primeiro momento. Mas vai ser angustiante, garanto.

De fato,** Gehenna, **essa fic tem muito pano para manga, nenhum elemento fica solto, sem significado, nenhuma cena, olhar ou insinuação usada ao longo dos capítulos, são gratuitos, todos se encaixam harmoniosamente ao longo da história. Não raro você vai estar capítulos depois dando um tapinha na testa e exclamado: "Puxa! Era isso então? Caramba!". É tudo muito bem bolado, para que nada fique solto ou óbvio demais. Nos próximos capítulos você irá acompanhar o início da ação de Draco, será angustiante.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, fico muito contente em poder proporcionar essa viagem arrepiante ao Desiderium Intimum a vocês. O que é bom, é para ser compartilhado. Estou pensando na possibilidade de, depois de concluir a tradução desta fic, pesquisar uma outra que tenha sido elaborada de maneira tão criativa e envolvente quanto o Desiderium.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Detenção**

- Eu escolhi você.

As palavras apenas fluíam de seus lábios, como se elas quisessem e tivessem de ser faladas. Ele olhou para a tensão no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Ele viu um clarão nos olhos negros, e o aperto nos cantos do traço estreito da boca que contraiu ligeiramente. O homem não parecia surpreso. Em seus olhos ele pôde ver algo como... confiança e triunfo. Como se soubesse o que ia acontecer antes de acontecer. A impressão, no entanto, durou apenas uma fração de segundo, e Harry se perguntou se não vira nenhuma miragem.

Lentamente ele abaixou a mão, mas foi incapaz de desviar seus olhos. Snape estreitou os olhos e observou-o com a mesma atenção como se lesse seus pensamentos. Mas ele não precisava fazer isso, Harry sentiu que todas as suas emoções estavam claramente visíveis no rosto, não teria força para tentar ocultá-las.

Confinado nos escuros olhos, hipnotizado, foi atraído para uma profundidade imensurável. Sentiu-se começar a tremer. Pelo seu corpo passou uma súbita corrente dolorosa quando seu joelho acidentalmente entrou em contato com o material das vestes pretas do Mestre de Poções.

Snape estava tão perto... Na ponta dos dedos. Mas Harry estava com medo de fazer qualquer movimento. Tinha muito medo da rejeição.

- Você quer ficar aí olhando para mim a noite toda, Potter? - A voz obscura quebrou o silêncio reinante na sala e fez Harry quase dar um salto. O tom era desprovido de malícia. Ele sentiu nele só... um incentivo, e viu uma expressão de impaciência no rosto dele.

Harry respondeu sem pensar.

Suas pernas se moveram para frente, passou suas mãos em volta dos braços cobertos pelo material preto, Harry sentou escanchado sobre os joelhos do Mestre de Poções. Seu coração batia como um louco, como se o mesmo estivesse com medo de sua ousadia. Agora que ele chegou tão perto, viu chamas em fúria no final do túnel dos olhos negros do homem. Estremeceu, agradecendo em espírito que estivesse onde estava agora, porque provavelmente as pernas se dobrariam sob ele.  
De repente, com os olhos brilhando em brasa, Snape afastou o rosto e lentamente delizou o olhar para baixo olhando-o – "deixe-me aqui!" - era evidente que ficara ereto. Ele não conseguia parar de corar. A proximidade do homem, aceitando-o no colo deixava-o sem controle sobre o corpo.

Pelo rosto do Mestre de Poções correu um sorriso. A cabeça de Harry girou.

Porque aquela expressão facial o deixava em tal estado?

- Eu vejo, Potter, que o seu problema está agora um pouco menor... - Snape disse suavemente, seus olhos brilharam com chamas malignas. Harry franziu a testa, tentando entender o que o professor disse. E então ele se lembrou.

"Algum problema com o coração, Sr. Potter?"

Era provocação, mas sua coragem grifinória cortou isso rapidamente e assumiu a batuta. Moveu o quadril e sentiu a dureza nas calças do homem. Seus olhos brilharam triunfantes.

- Eu sinto que não só eu tenho problemas... - Ele disse baixinho, sorrindo. Ele viu os cantos da boca do Mestre de Poções se contorcerem, e nos olhos escuros um brilho de diversão aparecer. Não houve o menosprezo habitual. Aquilo foi... algo novo. Desconhecido. Agradável.

Quente ...

Não pensou sobre o que ele estava fazendo, ele se aproximou e colocou o rosto no pescoço do homem, procurando o calor. Ele sentiu o corpo enrijecer embaixo dele, mas suas mãos não foram empurradas para longe dele. Ele fechou os olhos, inalando o cheiro de ervas amargas e o aroma doce e picante de canela. Ele ouviu nos seus ouvidos o ruido de seu próprio coração batendo. O mundo inteiro desapareceu. Apenas restavam os sentidos.

Encostou o rosto no pescoço frio, Harry sentiu um sentimento maravilhoso, ainda desconhecido que inundou o seu coração palpitante. Lançou os braços ao redor do homem e o abraçou pelo pescoço, empurrando-se mais apertado como se quisesse derrubar todas as barreiras que os separavam. Todas carregadas de ódio, palavras duras, olhares furiosos, gestos ferinos. Ele queria esmagá-los em um abraço, agarrando-se ao corpo vestido de preto e não permitindo que retornassem nunca.

Ele podia sentir os suspiros de Snape, ele ouviu o bater do seu coração, a amarga-doce fragrância, lentamente relaxou o corpo. Era algo mais do que proximidade.

A experiência valia a pena qualquer preço que ele tivesse que pagar, e certamente ele teria que pagar.

- Eu quero você - sussurrou na orelha de Snape. - Farei tudo o que desejar... apenas diga uma palavra. - Momentos depois incendiava de rubor, adquirido por sua própria audácia. Ele ouviu um som alto de ar sendo liberto. Ele olhou para o rosto do homem. O olhar de Snape era inescrutável, mas Harry teve a impressão de que em seus olhos, viu algo escuro... perigoso.

- Tem certeza de que quer me dar tão grande poder, Sr. Potter? - Perguntou numa voz profunda. - Você realmente... fará tudo?

- O que você quiser - sussurrou Harry ardentemente. Ele viu a expressão de devaneio no rosto de Snape, não parecia com nada que já tivesse visto... Reflexão. No entanto, isso levou menos tempo do que a tomada de uma respiração.  
- Eu tinha isso em mente, Sr. Potter - disse o homem calmamente, com voz fria, controlada, sem um pingo de emoção. Mas Harry sentiu um estalo no tom frio, como se Snape a todo custo tentasse esconder algo...

Questionou-se , entretanto, não longamente, porque não era o tempo e nem o lugar para tais pensamentos. Ele teria que batalhar até que ele tivesse a oportunidade de saber o que queria. Ele teria a sua chance ...

Gentilmente tocou com os lábios o pescoço exposto. Incentivado pelo medo de ser repelido brutalmente, empurrou os joelhos, precionando com mais força junto a pele pálida, aplicando beijos rápidos e famintos.

Precionou-se ainda mais no corpo magro e gemeu, sentindo o membro do homem, fechado em suas calças, esfregar em sua barriga. Ao pegar o lóbulo da orelha dele entre os dentes, o membro do homem respondeu ao toque endurecendo ainda mais. Enquanto era banhado por uma onda de excitação, começou a passar a língua por trás da orelha. Com surpresa, percebeu que a cabeça de Snape inclinava-se para trás, deixando um gemido escapar de seus lábios cerrados, seguido por um ruído de prazer.

Pareceu-lhe que havia tocado em um ponto sensível...Encorajado pela resposta, mais uma vez pegou na boca o lóbulo da orelha e começou a chupar avidamente, enquanto passava a língua quente lambendo-o. Os sons tornaram-se mais altos, e o corpo se remexeu debaixo dele involuntariamente, como se o prazer fosse mais forte do que a tentativa de preservar o sague frio. A mente de Harry deu um grito de triunfo.

Ele soltou a orelha e fixou os lábios no pescoço do homem. Ele começou a chupar avidamente o pedaço de pele, pressionando suavemente sobre ele os dentes. Ele queria deixar sua marca. O traço de Harry Potter em Severus Snape. A cabeça girou quando sentiu mãos fortes agarrá-lo pelos ombros e afastá-lo violentamente. Da boca do grifinória, escapou um gemido que ele não pôde conter.

Seus olhos febris e embargados pela emoção encontraram o olhar ardente do homem, viu um grande incêndio naqueles olhos.

- O que você está fazendo, Potter? - Rosnou Snape, claramente dominando sua voz. Harry admirava sua capacidade de auto-controle, porque ele sentia como se estivesse prestes a explodir de desejo. A resistência do homem agiu sobre ele como um farrapo agitado sob as vistas de um touro fazendo o calor no corpo do menino aumentar mais ainda, empurrando-o mais e mais para a loucura. Queria dobrar Snape a qualquer preço. Ele sabia que podia fazê-lo.

Livrando-se da contenção das mãos, avançou para frente, agarrou-se ao material preto sobre os ombros do Mestre de Poções, pronto para se defender vigorosamente, se o homem tentasse movê-lo. Então ele aplicou rápidos, impacientes e famintos beijos no seu frio pescoço, queixo e área ao redor da orelha. Sua língua provou a pele, desejando levá-lo ao mesmo ponto em que esteve há pouco.

Sentia o corpo do homem tremer sob ele, ouviu gemidos contidos com dificuldade, fazendo o fogo do seu desejo aumentar, mas mãos fortes agarraram-no como garras de ferro, e o separou de si. Harry viu o brilho febril desaparecendo rápido nos olhos do homem.

- Pare de me provocar, Potter - Snape disse friamente. Ele podia controlar a sua voz perfeitamente. Em seu tom não aparecia nem mesmo uma nota de afeto, como como se Harry não tivesse feito nada, não tinha nenhuma impressão sobre ele. Mas seu corpo o contradizia e Harry parecia perfeitamente ciente disto.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando escapar do esmagamento e recuperando a coragem de olhar. Ele respirou fundo, em seguida, levantou os olhos e sussurrou com a voz rouca:

- Eu quero você... – deteve a voz por um momento e completou - ... Severus - ele terminou enfaticamente, olhando profundamente nos olhos negros observando-os com cuidado. Ele viu Snape franzir a testa e estampar no seu rosto uma expressão de irritação. Os lábios suavemente se separaram, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas absteve-se. Ele passou a língua nos lábios finos (este gesto fez Harry tremer), nos quais apareceu um sorriso obscuro, trazendo com ele uma promessa.

Harry sentiu uma onda indescritível de calor sobre ele.

- Você me quer, Sr. Potter? - A voz de Snape era sedutoramente moderada. -sim, terá o que você quer...

Severus liberou Harry do jugo de sua contenção e pôs as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, refletindo.

Snape ia deixá-lo fazer isso? O que ele quisesse?

Sem pensar muito, Harry escorregou as mãos trêmulas no peito de Severus e começou a desabotoar desajeitadamente os botões da longa fileira das vestes negras . Ele poderia fazer isso mais eficientemente, mas no estado em que estava naquele momento, ele mal poderia manter uma varinha na mão. Seus olhos brilharam. Debaixo do pano preto surgiu pálido, o tronco liso do homem. Aquilo coloucou Harry em tremores ainda maiores, e fez o sangue em suas veias queimar mais ainda. Impaciente, deixou os botões e se afastou um pouco para ser capaz de se curvar. Ele afastou a borda da roupa aberta, abriu seus lábios e os aplicou à pele fria. Chupava e lambia provando-o alternadamente. Era fria e salobra. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto tiravam o manto e vislumbrava o mamilo ainda mais vermelho. O sangue lhe correu para a cabeça fazendo-o parar completamente de pensar enquanto se inclinava para sugá-lo, banhá-lo com uma língua quente. Ouviu um ruido obscuro de prazer. O sangue ferveu em suas veias. Ele pegou o mamilo na boca e em seguida puxou, um claro gemido escapou da boca de Snape, e seu corpo se contraiu de forma incontrolável.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo em seu íntimo. Sentiu que tinha encurralado Snape em suas carícias, mostrando que nem sempre era totalmente capaz de se controlar. E Harry sabia como quebrar essa barreira. Finalmente, o deixou fazer o que quisesse. Ainda com medo de ir muito longe, olhar para a barreira intransponível foi incrivelmente emocionante.

Pois o que mais poderia fazer?

Ele esperava que Severus não pudesse resistir muito e, eventualmente, começasse a tocar Harry, como fez na sala de aula. Mas nada aconteceu. Snape estava ali rigidamente, até cedia às inábeis carícias gananciosas, mas ele não mostrava qualquer vontade de retribuí-las.

Harry queria tanto sentir na sua pele quente os dedos frios. Ele queria tocar seu corpo frio pressionando-o contra o seu próprio. No entanto, Severus apenas permanecia sentado e, aparentemente, não tinha a intenção de ajudá-lo em nada. Como se quisesse o punir desta forma. Punir por conta da sua ausência na aula, por evitá-lo, pelas mentiras, por se opor. Por tudo.

Harry desviou a boca do mamilo e olhou direto nos olhos turvos e embargados de prazer, faíscas maliciosas brilhavam nos olhos escuros. Compreendeu que se quisesse qualquer coisa, ele teria que fazer por conta própria, forçar Snape a tomá-lo.

Em desespero, ele agarrou sua túnica e, num movimento único, rápido, puxou-a sobre sua cabeça. Então, sem sequer se preocupar com a abertura dos botões de sua camisa, tirou e jogou-a o mais longe de si.

No momento em que ele fez isso, viu um brilho febril nos olhos do Mestre de Poções. Esse lampejo fez sua cabeça girar. Ele queria vê-lo novamente. Ele queria ver aquilo tanto quanto queria Severus. Ele queria dobrá-lo!

Escorregou dos joelhos do homem, ignorando as pernas que flexionavam trêmulas e rapidamente se livrou dos sapatos e meias, depois começou a desabotoar o cinto da calça. Vendo que os olhos de Snape seguiam todos os seus movimentos cuidadosamente, lentamente deslizou a calça para baixo da cintura, revelando, perfeitamente visível sob o material fino de sua cueca, o pênis duro e distendido que parecia rasgar em direção a Severus, como se quisesse o mais rápido possível, o toque da sua mão e da sua língua.

Ele estremeceu com esse pensamento.

Quando ele se livrou da calça e colocou a mão na cueca para removê-la também, hesitou por um momento, porque de repente, um sentimento paralizante de vergonha o pegou.

Estava ali, nas câmaras do Mestre de Poções se despindo na frente dele. Os olhos obscuros e brilhantes deslizaram com fome pelo seu corpo banhado pelo fogo ardente da lareira. Examinava cuidadosamente cada contorno e convexidade, cada parte do corpo, jovem e magro. Nas bochechas do menino passou um rubor, ele não conseguia se conter.

Olhou mais uma vez para os olhos negros como carvão, viu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente elevadas em um gesto de incentivo, estrangulando em si qualquer resistência. Reacendeu-lhe o fogo do desejo que consumia sua mente e corpo, empurrando-o mais longe e mais fundo no caos de devoção degradante.

Ele removeu a última peça de roupa e ficou imóvel por um momento, escravizado pela fome, que viu no rosto do homem. Os olhos escuros e penetrantes, deslizaram lentamente sobre seu corpo, cobrindo-o em toda sua glória, e depois subiu novamente, parando em seus olhos. Era quase como uma carícia...

A vergonha foi substituída pelo entusiasmo, e as dúvidas desapareceram como fumaça, ordenando a Harry para se aproximar do vulto negro, e sentar-se de joelhos novamente em Severus. A calça do homem roçava sua pele, sua carne pálida contrastava fortemente com as vestes negras do Mestre de Poções, Harry ao prestar atenção que estava sentado, completamente nu, nos joelhos do homem, sentiu-se tremer e seu coração foi parar na garganta.

Aproximou-se e gemeu quando esfregou seu pênis contra o material bruto das vestes do homem. Os olhos negros estavam queimando, observando cada movimento seu, deslizando sobre o corpo nu, a pele aqueceu com intencidade. Ele viu um sorriso obscuro em seus lábios finos e estremeceu quando Severus lambeu-lhes. Por uma fração de segundo, ele sentiu que ia enlouquecer se não provasse o gosto daquela boca, mas parou no último minuto. Lembrou-se como terminou a última vez. Era a fronteira, que não tinha o direito de atravessar.

Desejava tanto que Snape o tocasse, para acabar com essa miséria, pediu:  
- Oh... me toque - gaguejou, corando as bochechas e inclinando-se sobre o braço quente do homem.

- Onde eu posso tocar em você, Sr. Potter? - Ouviu uma voz obscura ao lado de sua orelha. Seu corpo foi perfurado de modo doloroso. Desejando evitar tremer descontroladamente, precionou-se mais apertado no homem vestido de preto e gemeu de forma desconexa:

- Lá. Toque-me ... L-lá.

Ele percebeu um sorriso correr pelos lábios do Mestre de Poções.

- Como? Onde fica "lá"? Deve mostrar-me exatamente o lugar, Sr. Potter.

Harry sabia que Snape estava a provocá-lo, mas ele queria ser tocado, era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento. Fechando os olhos, pegou a mão de Severus e gentilmente colocou em seu membro implorando pelo toque.

No momento em que os dedos frios apertaram o pênis dele, sentiu como se caisse num abismo quente de prazer. Uma onda de calor inundou seu corpo, fazendo um gemido longo rasgar sua boca, sufocando-o no material do vestuário no qual pressionou o rosto vermelho. Sentiu entrar pelas narinas um cheiro doce de canela junto com um aroma de ervas amargas, o que provocou o aumento da excitação de seus lombos. O cheiro sempre o deixava atordoado. E agora ele estava tão perto e capaz de respirá-lo, iria deleitar-se com ele.

Quando a onda avassaladora de excitação diminuiu um pouco, sua mente foi finalmente capaz de analisar a situação. Ele gemia e moveu impacientemente os quadris, tentanto fazer Snape deixar de apenas provocá-lo e começar a mover a mão. Mas não aconteceu. A mão fria apenas apertava o seu pênis quente, que pulsava em sensações e exigia.

Harry grunhiu, tirando o rosto do ombro e olhando para Severus através de seus óculos cheios de vapor.

- Faça isso... - Ele sussurrou. Ele sentiu que cada palavra lhe custava muito esforço. Uma das sobrancelhas do Mestre de Poções arqueou-se.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Sr. Potter?

Os pensamentos de Harry estavam tão vagos quanto a sua visão.

Snape queria humilhá-lo, humilhá-...

Mas ele não podia resistir. Não neste momento.

- Toque-o... - Quase chorou, deixando cair os olhos para olhar para um ponto ao lado de Severus, sentindo o aperto em seu membro pulsante. Dedos longos e finos cerraram-se em sua totalidade. Isto enviou-lhe arrepios. - Por favor... - Ele disse, fechando os olhos sentindo uma sensação de queimação desagradável debaixo das pálpebras.

Por que Snape o queria atormentar tanto?

- Mostre-me. - O homem sussurrou fazendo seu rosto queimar. - Mostre-me como eu faço isso.

O menino sentiu um incentivo na voz suave de Snape. Estava torturando-o.

Engoliu a amargura, colocou a mão sob a mão do homem em sua ereção, envolvendo-a, sem abrir os olhos, ele guiou-a lentamente para cima e para baixo. Sob seus olhos brilharam as estrelas. A mão de Snape estava queimando-o com seu frio, somando-se as sensações do corpo de Harry que despencava num estado febril. Ao olhar para aqules olhos maravilhosos, sentiu uma explosão de prazer.

Ele não podia mais suportar. Tirou a sua mão de sobre a de Snape e agarrou o roupão preto do Mestre de Poções, querendo gritar e arranhar em meio ao prazer, mas, em seguida, o movimento da mão sobre seu pênis, congelou.

Com dificuldade, ele levantou os olhos e viu um brilho mal intencionado nos olhos do homem, ele puxou arvidamente o ar, sentindo a sede avassaladora do toque de excitação que o levou ao êxtase.

Levado ao extremo, empurrou a mão esguia de Snape, pegou sua ereção latejante em sua mão e começou a movê-la rapidamente, com o desejo fervendo sob a pele. A experiência não correspondia às causadas pelas mãos hábeis de Severus, mas era o suficiente para Harry tocar sua pele quente nas vestes, soprando uma respiração rápida e descompassada em seu rosto.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto se masturbava a um ritmo crescente, ele começou a gemer com voz rouca, cravando os dedos sobre a mão pousada no ombro de Snape. De repente, o comando de uma voz obscura atravessou através do véu de água quente de prazer:

- Olhe para mim!

O corpo de Harry obedeceu instintivamente, mesmo que sua mente estivesse queimando de vergonha. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, ele sabia, sob cujos olhos ele estava fazendo aquilo, mas ele não conseguia parar. Ele levantou os olhos e, sufocado com emoção, viu os olhos escuros empurrando-o, esmagando-o intensamente, fazendo queimar em febre. Ele pensou que se não tivesse aquele homem em sua totalidade, ele iria explodir de desejo.

Levantou dos joelhos do homem e se ajoelhou diante dele, e com as mãos trêmulas pegou em suas calças. Foi um momento de agonia, tentando desabotoar com as mãos impacientes, então colocou a mão dentro da abertura e os dedos cerraram-se em um orgão, duro e pulsante.

Ele estava tão quente e suave ao toque. Completamente diferente do resto do corpo do Mestre de Poções. Delicadamente, ele o pegou das calças, e então todos os seus pensamentos se dispersaram num mar de faíscas, quando eclodiu diante de seus olhos o pênis distendido e vermelho do homem.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse sob a influência da poção Desiderium Intimum. A imagem diante de seus olhos ficaram completamente turvas, e a única coisa que ficou clara foi o pênis liberto, saliente e encorajador, que mal cabia na palma da sua mão. Era exatamente como ele se lembrava. Só agora, segurando-o na mão, ele percebeu o quanto tinha a perder.

Desviou o olhar para o rosto do Mestre de Poções, que começou, no fim, trair sintomas de queimação, que devorava-o com muita força. Harry viu o desejo. Ele o segurou em sua mão. Quente e pronto para entrar nele.

Ele sabia o que fazer. Começou a olhar ao redor da sala.

- É isso que você está procurando, Sr. Potter? - A voz de Snape, dirigida de maneira estudada, atraiu sua atenção. Só ele podia soar tão zombador e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. No momento em que ele olhou para cima, vendo que homem tinha na mão uma pequena garrafa, sentiu seu rosto corar. Mas se dominou rapidamente. O desejo era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento.

Mesmo que entrasse abruptamente pela sala Ron e Hermione, seguidos por Dumbledore, o máximo que faria com eles era bater-lhes a porta na cara pedindo para não lhes perturbar.

Ele afastou suas mãos trêmulas e sentou-se novamente nos joelhos de Snape, tomando a garrafa de sua mão. Ele sabia que Severus não iria ajudar em nada. Muito pelo contrário. Este bastardo desagradável se deliciava oferecendo sua indiferença para torturá-lo e ver como Harry humilhava-se diante de seus olhos.  
Quando refletiu mais detidamente sobre isso, uma inexplicável onda de calor atingiu os seus lombos com tanta força que parecia derretê-lo.

"Era isso...?" - Ele não poderia terminar esse pensamento, sentiu muito medo. Empurrou-o profundamente no canto mais distante de sua mente e focou no momento presente.

Apertou na mão um pouco do líquido, derramou-o em seus dedos e gentilmente distribuiu no pênis do homem. Severus virou os olhos, cego por um momento de prazer. Então Harry, corando como se tivesse a impressão de que iria queimar de vergonha, colocou um dedo molhado diretamente na abertura entre suas nádegas. A sensação de queimação fresca fez-lhe gemer de novo, mas não havia nada que o fizesse parar agora. Caiu no abismo sufocante do desejo úmido, guiou com as mãos o membro latejante em direção a sua entrada.

Ele sabia que poderia esperar pela dor que ele iria causar. Mas ele também sabia que não seria nada em comparação com prazer.

Ele sentiu um olhar intenso ser empurrado nele. Severus havia assistido a todos os procedimentos com ar de um homem que assiste uma apresentação muito agradável e interessante.

Harry, animado por saber que está sendo tão estreitamente vigiado, cerrou os dentes, e respectivamente empurrou as nádegas para baixo.

A explosão de dor fez um grito rasgar seus lábios, misturado com um grunhido profundo, cheio de prazer do Mestre de Poções. Ele viu manchas vermelhas diante de seus olhos, mas seguiu em frente querendo ser tomado inteiramente, querendo senti-lo dentro. Ele cerrou os olhos e prendeu as mãos, bem apertadas, sobre os braços revestidos pelo roupão preto, como se fosse penetrar no material e arranhar a pele de Severus.

Ele ouviu profundos sons baixos, parecia ser do próprio homem, mas não foi capaz de abrir os olhos. O aquecimento sob as pálpebras se tornou mais poderoso, suas coxas tremiam com o esforço, no entanto, não prestou atenção a isso. Lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, irritava sua abertura na barra de ferro do corpo do Mestre de Poções. Precionou sua testa suada contra o peito do homem, tentando acalmar a respiração.

Prosseguiu novamente.

A dor explodiu, fazendo Harry gritar por entre os dentes cerrados. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu um toque de magia. Mal abriu os olhos, mas viu Snape colocar a varinha novamente na mesa.

Rapidamente entendeu. Snape teve que silenciar o quarto.

Harry sentiu um rubor, e tentou ter mais auto-controle.

No entanto, acabou por ser impossível, quando o membro latejante e quente, entrou mais profundamente, levando-se em consideração que uma sensação muito mais agradável começou a se espalhar em seu corpo, afastando a dor. Um tremor tomava todas as partes do seu corpo, e as brasas queimavam sua pele e as vísceras. Desejou sufocar um grito, quase mordeu o lábio até o sangue. Então ele ouviu a voz de Severus:

- Não pare. Eu quero ouvir os seus gemidos...

Estas palavras afundaram em sua mente mergulhando-lhe o corpo em um mar de faíscas quentes. Agarrando o manto negro e cerrando os dentes, empurrou-se, ao mesmo tempo, todos os sentimentos acumulados, mergulharam na agonia do prazer, quando a ponta do pênis esfregou contra a sua próstata. Derreteu-se, incapaz de controlar a vontade, deixou de controlar o corpo, que arbitrariamente puxou para cima e afundou novamente, exigindo mais, ainda mais... Gemeu no braço do homem, tentando dominar o tremor que abalou todo o seu corpo acumulando-se nos lombos. Outra explosão de alegria feroz estourou em seus olhos, espremendo lágrimas dos olhos. Mordendo o robe de Snape à altura do braço e cravando as unhas em sua carne, permitiu ao prazer flutuar em suas nádegas e o mandou de volta para o centro do prazer. Com cada impulso de seu corpo, a eletricidade fluia dolorosa, substituindo a dor física - prazer e dor geravam uma névoa em torno do seu cérebro, quente fumegante. Tinha os ouvidos perfurados pelos gemidos que emergiam com dificuldade da boca do Mestre de Poções.

Mal abriu os olhos e foi imediatamente paralisado pelas brasas nos olhos negros de Severus, que seguiam todos os seus movimentos que produziam um suor fino que fluia em seu corpo quente. Os olhos do homem estavam imersos em cobiça, o devoravam avidamente. Ele devia ser uma vista muito excitante, foi o que Harry percebeu antes que o próximo golpe à próstata o privasse do ar e da capacidade de raciocínio. Para acompanhar as ondas pulsando de prazer, seu corpo juntou-se à nova gama de experiências estimulantes.

Ele começou a se mover mais rápido, mais profundo e mais apertado. Ele estava gemendo e ofegando no ombro de Severus. Ele sentiu uma gota de suor escorrendo por suas costas e uma dor incapacitante em suas coxas, que tremiam mais e mais cada vez que ele elevava as nádegas.

Gemendo com a incapacidade de satisfazer o desejo ardente nele, congelou, ofegando numa respiração irregular. Seu coração batia como um louco, e uma névoa ocultava seus olhos. Ele levantou a cabeça e gemeu rouco, com voz quebrada:  
- P-por favor... Foda-m-me.

Os olhos do Mestre de Poções brilharam de modo ameaçador. Para a surpresa de Harry, o homem levantou as mãos, tirou-lhe os óculos e colocou-os de lado. As imagens diante de seus olhos tornaram-se tão turvas que mal viu qualquer coisa.

E então ele compreendeu. Snape não queria que Harry visse seu rosto durante o clímax.

Ele sentiu as mãos fortes pegarem suas nádegas e, um momento depois, um forte impulso o privou da capacidade de pensar, ver e falar. Em seus lombos explodiu uma enorme onda de prazer que o dominava, numa fração de segundo, todo o seu corpo foi jogado para cima como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

Harry gemeu e gritou, forte, o homem estocava rápido jogando seu corpo delgado para cima apenas para permitir que suas nádegas caissem diretamente no ponto de reunião com seu membro duro e escorregadio. Toda vez que ele bateu a ponta na próstata, Harry gritou com uma voz rouca, como se tentasse liberar o prazer que sentia se desintegrando na dor que queimava seu corpo mergulhando sua mente nas profundezas do arrebatamento.

Severus acelerou, segurando sua bunda com um punho de ferro, empurrando-se com força e velocidade dentro do corpo nu do menino, transformando seus gemidos em gritos de dor e prazer.

Penetrou fundo nele, mergulhando até o núcleo. Harry gritou com voz rouca, quando as primeiras ondas do orgasmo perfuraram seu corpo trêmulo. A cabeça inclinou para trás, e o corpo enrijeceu dobrando em um arco. Outras ondas poderosas de prazer mergulharam seu corpo sacodido por espasmos de prazer esmagador, queimando-o até as cinzas, desfazendo seus sentidos.

Dos olhos semicerrados, fluiram lágrimas quentes.

- Oooh, Severus ...

Só depois de um momento, ele percebeu que havia pronunciado estas palavras e, no mesmo momento ele sentiu o corpo debaixo dele enrijecer. Através da névoa encobrindo os olhos, ele viu Snape fechar os olhos e abrir a boca em gritos silenciosos.  
Ele sentiu uma acumulação quente em seu interior, que só aumentava o seu próprio prazer orgástico. Tomado pela paixão, usando inadvertidamente o êxtase do prazer do homem, inclinou-se para frente, tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, e em seguida, apertou os lábios trêmulos nos lábios entreabertos e escorregou a língua em seu interior acolhedor. Explorou avidamente seu sabor empurrando a língua quente, mordendo a boca. Os lábrios de Snape eram doces. Harry introduziu os dedos no cabelo do homem, era suave como a seda, enquanto sua língua tentava chegar o mais profundamente possível, como se quisesse encontrar o gosto da própria alma. Todas as semanas de sofrimento, desejos não realizados, fingindo, as batalhas que teve que lutar consigo mesmo, ele colocou nesse beijo toda a paixão e seu desejo desesperado. O desejo de proximidade, que apesar de tudo, até agora ele não conseguira e, provavelmente, não iria conseguir nunca...

Severus endureceu ainda mais, apertando os dedos nas nádegas do garoto. Depois de um momento, Harry sentiu o corpo de Snape relaxando enquanto o prazer do orgasmo fluia. Mas Harry, incapaz de se controlar, ainda mordia os lábios do homem e gemeu em sua boca, sentindo como o líquido viscoso escorria por entre suas nádegas.

Sua ganância foi abruptamente interrompida. Ele sentiu uma mão pegando seus cabelos, e depois um forte puxão, que afastou-lhe a cabeça violentamente do rosto de Severus. Gemeu de dor.

- Não faça isso, Potter! - Rosnou Snape, num tom sinistro. Harry, ofegante, fechou os olhos.

A raiva que sentiu na voz do homem, o deixou repentinamente ciente do que foi feito, isso bateu-lhe com força total.

Cruzara a fronteira.

Numa altura em que o pênis quente saiu dele, sentiu os olhos ardendo insuportávelmente.

Ele estava com medo. Ele não queria abrir os olhos. A todo custo tentava controlar o pressentimento ruim que rastejou no seu coração. Ele não queria que terminasse assim. Ele tomou o ar lentamente e levantou os olhos, olhando direto nos intensos olhos negros. Sem os óculos, ele não conseguia ler nada neles eles.

- Vista-se! - Sibilou Snape, soltando seu cabelo. O desejo desapareceu, a luxúria e o êxtase desapareceram. Apenas o desprezo poderia ser sentido na voz de Snape. – Sua detenção está concluída.

Um frio gelado sacudio o corpo de Harry, mas não tinha nada a ver com o desejo que há um tempo atrás aqueceu sua pele. Ele abriu a boca, tentando explicar:  
- Eu não queria ...

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? - Uma voz afiada golpeou-o como um chicote.

Harry virou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, não querendo que o homem notasse a dor em seus olhos. Sem mais palavras, saiu dos joelhos dele, ficou de costas para ele, tentando se sustentar nas pernas dobrando-se debaixo dele, lentamente começou a se vestir, tentando lutar contra a queimação debaixo das pálpebras.

Reinava um silêncio esmagador na sala.

Com as mãos trêmulas, abotoou as calças. Ele se abaixou e colocou o suéter sobre a camisa, tentando não dar atenção aos calafrios que corriam em seu corpo. Ele tinha a impressão de que a sala de repente havia se tornado insuportavelmente fria.

Oscilando sobre suas pernas, andou em direção à porta, querendo apenas sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. No momento em que ele pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, veio a ele uma voz fria e calma:

- Não se esqueceu de algo?

Harry virou a cabeça, quase não podia ver a expressão no rosto de Snape. Algo brilhava nas mãos do Mestre de Poções, refletindo a luz que vinha da lareira. Ele cerrou os punhos e se forçou a aproximar-se dele. Manter a máscara fria em seu rosto lhe custou tanto que ele teve a impressão de que desabaria minutos depois com o esforço. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar. Por uma fração de segundo a sua mão tocou os dedos frios do homem. No último momento, dominou um gemido e o tremor, que queria sair da sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos, segurando a sua respiração e lutando contra as lágrimas, em seguida, rapidamente se afastou.

Sem olhar para trás nem uma vez, foi até a porta, abriu-a, tentando não cair. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e entrou no corredor, para apenas deixar o ar sair e permitir as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Ele não sabia como encontrou a força e a vontade de dar o próximo passo e tomar um longo caminho de volta para a torre.

Ele sentiu um vazio. Como se alguém tivesse sugado toda a emoção dele, deixando apenas um doloroso, frio e imenso vazio. Lágrimas quentes faziam caminho em seu rosto, ele não se importava.

Há apenas um momento trás, sentia-se queimar, queimar seu coração, mente e corpo, mas agora sentia como se tudo o que fora queimado nele não fosse nada.

Através da névoa que envolveu seus olhos viu seus pés avansando a passos pequenos e instáveis, no entanto, tinha a impressão de que eles não lhes pertenciam. O óculos ainda repousava em suas mãos.

"Vista-se. Sua detenção está concluída."

Estas palavras levaram todas as outras lembranças, reduzindo-as a uma pequena criatura rastejante, lamentável, enfurnada em algum lugar no canto mais distante de sua mente. Havia ficado só a dor.

Ele cerrou os olhos, tentando controlar a vertigem.

"O que mais você poderia esperar? Devia saber que..."

Uma forte pancada, de repente, atingiu-o jogando-o ao chão. Seus joelhos bateram dolorosamente no piso duro e rasgou os cotovelos tentando proteger seu rosto do impacto. Antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, algo preto foi posto em sua cabeça impedindo-o de ver o que quer que fosse.

Imediatamente após, veio um segundo golpe. Em linha reta no pescoço.

Ele bateu a cabeça no chão. Ele não pôde nem gritar. As mãos de alguém o agarraram pelos ombros e arrastaram pelo chão.

Uma porta bateu.

Não foi capaz de contar a próxima pancada.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, fiquei doente, foram dois dias terríveis de febre e dor no corpo, consegui uma melhora hoje à tarde, e aproveitei para postar o capítulo 12!

**Gehenna, **lembro que quando li o embate da consciência de Harry, eu me senti a voz da dignidade, e dizia o tempo todo: "corre, Harry, ele te deu oportunidade para fugir, corre!", mas o menino parece gostar de perigos extremos...A traquinagem de Draco começa neste capítulo, no de amanhã, veremos o resultado do plano "genial" dele. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da tradução! Beijos!

**Giovana PMWS,** a interação de hoje me deixou com arritmia cardíaca, e você? Como ficou? Amanhã Draco vai aparecer de modo mais claro, vai ser um cap. e tanto!


	13. Chapter 13

**13 Sussurro no escuro.**

Hermione suspirou e olhou fixamente para fora da janela vendo uma lua enevoada. Era muito tarde. Todos os alunos tinham ido há muito tempo para o dormitório, ela era a única que permanecia sentada na sala comunal deserta, vez por outra olhando o relógio. Ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

Ela já estava seriamente preocupada. Ela queria falar com ele. Ela tinha de saber da verdade! Evitou-a todos os dias, então decidiu que iria esperar até que ele voltasse da detenção, e desta vez não permitiria que ele escapasse. Mas o menino ainda não estava lá.

"Talvez Snape fez algo com ele?"

Durante um bom tempo, deu voltas na sala, e sua cabeça já estabelecera todos os tipos de cenários, justificadores da ausência prolongada de seu amigo.

Ela devia fazer algo, porque se demorasse mais, iria ficar louca!

Tentou construir e assegurar-se numa explicação lógica para a razão de Harry ainda não ter aparecido à porta de acesso a sala comunal e que logo, logo ele estaria lá.

Suas esperanças foram frustradas, no entanto.

Sentou-se abruptamente no sofá, tentando pensar, mas pensar não ajudava. E não traria Harry de volta são e salvo.

"Eu tenho que encontrá-lo! Algo sério aconteceu!"

Tendo decidido, pulou do sofá indo em direção ao dormitório dos meninos a passos largos.

Ela sabia que ir ali naquele horário era arriscado, mas uma razão extremamente importante justificava isso. Deslizou silenciosamente até o quarto e foi na ponta dos pés até a cama onde Rony estava roncando tranquilamente.  
A raiva varreu-lhe.

"Como ele pode dormir quando Harry desapareceu? Afinal, não se importa que seu melhor amigo não tenha voltado à noite?"

Ela agarrou seu braço e sacudiu-o violentamente.

- Ron! Levante-se! Imediatamente! - Sussurrou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Neville dormindo ao lado.

- O que...? heim...? – O ruivo murmurou, olhando para os olhos dela, inconsciente.  
- Harry não voltou da detenção. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ele. Você tem que encontrá-lo.

- O quê...? Oh, Hermioneee... – Ron gemeu, bocejando e tentando virar para o outro lado. - não podemos procurá-lo de manhã?

- Ronald Weasley! - Sibilou baixinho, trazendo-o para a finalidade. - Se você não se levantar imediatamente, a escola inteira vai saber com quem e o que você está fazendo em seus sonhos!

Funcionou. Ron imediatamente abriu os olhos, agora completamente acordado.

- O quê? Você não pode fazer isso. Você não deve!

Ela sorriu triunfante.

- Vista-se. Precisamos encontrar Harry.

Então ela virou as costas para ele e foi para o malão do amigo.

- Pegaremos o Mapa do Maroto e a capa de Harry. Não sabe onde ele os guarda? - Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

- Eu não sei, mas parece-me que ele sempre carrega com ele - respondeu Ron, se escondendo atrás de sua cama com pressa puxando as calças e o suéter. - Você não falou seriamente sobre os sonhos, certo?

Hermione bufou enquanto fazia uma busca no malão de Harry orientando-se com a varinha.

- Isso não importa agora. Como é que vamos encontrá-lo sem um mapa e a capa?

Franziu a testa com o pensamento de atravessar os corredores de Hogwarts durante a noite, completamente sem qualquer cobertura. O que acontecerá se for descoberta por Filch? Iria apenas explicar-lhe educadamente que estava a procura de Harry, estava querendo encontrá-lo. Embora sinceramente duvidasse de que o zelador fosse entender.

- Eu estava mentindo. Ninguém pode ler os seus sonhos. Isso é impossível - ela ouviu a voz abafada de Ron. Suspirou:

- Venha agora.

* * *

A grifinória cautelosamente olhou em torno do canto.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém na área. Podemos ir.

- Onde você está realmente indo? Onde você quer olhar? – sussurou Ron, seguindo Hermione através da escuridão dos corredores vazios do castelo.

- Para as masmorras - respondeu, olhando atentamente por todos os lados. - Harry tinha uma detenção com Snape. Foi visto pela última vez indo para lá.

- Não ocorre a você que Harry ainda poderia estar lá? - Ron perguntou em um sussurro. Essa pergunta fez Hermione corar ligeiramente. - Talvez Snape o obrigou a um trabalho longo e árduo que Harry simplesmente ainda não tenha terminado.  
- Os professores não têm o direito de manter os alunos fora da sala comunal após as dez horas - respondeu ela secamente.

- Mas é Snape - Rony respondeu enfaticamente, como se explicasse tudo.

- Mesmo Snape não têm esse direito - Hermione resmungou, explorando o próximo corredor. Seguiram por escadas escuras e encontraram-se nas frias masmorras desertas.

- E o que você quer? - Continuou sarcasticamente o ruivo. - Bater no escritório de Snape no meio da noite e perguntar: "Desculpe-me, pensamos que Harry está aqui, porque ele não voltou à noite e pensamos que...?"

- Shhh! - Hermione interrompeu-o, parando e ouvindo. Por lá havia um silêncio ensurdecedor e sinistro. Várias tochas brilhavam vagamente em paredes brutas e nuas, ela não queria usar varinha para não chamar atenção. - Acho que ouvi alguma coisa. - Ela escutou por um momento, olhando ao redor da sala mergulhada na escuridão, então balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente. - Eu tenho que pensar.

Eles conseguiram chegar rápido a porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções. Quando ela estava na frente deles, houve um momento de reflexão.

- Não - insistiu Rony. - Se você tiver uma grande ideia, bato agora.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Visitar no meio da noite, os escritórios dos professores não era um hábito diário. Se de alguma forma Harry voltou para o dormitório, e eles fossem vistos ali naquela hora, tudo poderia acabar muito mal. Mas tinha que ter certeza! A segurança de Harry era primordial.

Lambeu os lábios e suspirou profundamente, então levantou a mão e bateu suavemente.

Ela prendeu a respiração e esperou o que ia acontecer. Depois de alguns instantes a porta se abriu e na frente deles apareceu o Professor Snape.

"Totalmente vestido..." - Passou pela sua mente, e suspirou com alívio.

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto de surpresa, ao ver os dois estudantes em pé na frente de seu escritório tão tarde. Mas ele não pôde dizer nada, porque Hermione começou a falar:

- Sinto muito, sabemos que não deveríamos estar neste momento fora da da sala comunal, o senhor pode subtrair pontos nossos, mas queria perguntar se não há nenhuma chance de Harry ainda estar no seu escritório, porque ele não voltou à noite e estamos muito preocupados com ele, e sabemos que, recentemente, ele estave com o senhor - deixou escapar em uma respiração. - Quero dizer, ele estava cumprindo uma detenção com o Senhor. - melhorou rapidamente, sentindo como ficava vermelha involuntariamente. A Violação das regras da escola foi muito estressante, bagunçou um pouco a sua eloquência. Além disso, o tempo todo Ron encolhia-se atrás das costas dela e não dava apoio.

Hermione viu os olhos do Mestre de Poções se ampliarem e depois estreitarem perigosamente. Seu rosto por um momento parecia estar mais pálido do que o habitual, mas foi apenas uma fração de segundo e perguntou-se se por acaso não foi apenas uma ilusão.

- Potter? - Rosnou Snape, olhando com olhar penetrante para a grifinória. - Não voltou para o dormitório?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Tem certeza que não se escondeu em algum lugar em suas dependências, como de costume? - o homem disse rispidamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da menina. - Volte para a cama, a menos que você queira que eu os prive de todos os pontos.

A grifinória sentiu-se inundar por uma esmagadora sensação de injustiça. Snape não podia apenas enviá-los de volta para o dormitório! Se ele não quer ajudá-los, pois irá até outro professor que certamente irá se interessar pelo fato de que Harry não voltou para o dormitório à noite.

Ela se virou para Ron e disse agitada:

- Nós vamos até a professora McGonagall. O castelo é muito grande. Sozinhos nunca vamos encontrar.

- Strª Granger, você perdeu a sua audição, ou alguém acidentalmente jogou um feitiço silenciador em mim? - A voz de Snape se transformou em um rosnado. - Parece-me que claramente ordenei-lhe para ir para a cama.

- Você não pode ... - Hermione começou, voltando-se para ele, mas Snape havia lhe lançado um olhar tão assassino que as palavras ficaram presas na garganta.

- Apenas uma palavra de objeção, senhorita Granger - sibilou professor - e será a última palavra que você falará como aluna desta escola.

Hermione fechou a boca, engolindo as palavras amargas de protesto, que lotaram a boca.  
- Procure sozinha por Potter - continuou o homem, endireitando-se e olhando com seu olhar de desprezo. - Desta vez, não escapará ileso por quebrar as regras.

Snape recuou e fechou a porta na cara deles.

Houve um silêncio.

Hermione virou-se. Com seu rosto brilhando com tanta fúria, por um momento Ron se perguntou se tinha mais medo do Snape ou dela.

- Que ... - Começou grifinória, mas lembrando-se onde ela estava localizada, mordeu a língua. Ela agarrou o braço de Rony e o puxou para trás. - Harry desapareceu, e ele nos diz para voltar para a cama! Estou quase certa de que nem mesmo levantaria um dedo para encontrá-lo. Talvez apenas para dar-lhe mais uma detenção e recolher todos os pontos possíveis. Ele é um bastardo, maldito e vil!

Ron correu ao lado da amiga furiosa.

- E se talvez Snape está certo? - Ele disse baixinho. - Talvez devêssemos voltar para a cama? O que aconteceria com Harry em Hogwarts? Talvez seja exatamente como Snape diz. Você viu que o Harry últimamente tem se comportado estranhamente. De qualquer forma, nem sequer sabemos por onde olhar. Pode estar em qualquer lugar.

Hermione parou abruptamente e se virou. O garoto gemeu, vendo a expressão no rosto dela.

- Ronald, se você tentar novamente me fazer concordar com esse ser cruel ... - Disse com a voz trêmula, aproximando-se lentamente de Ron apontando-lhe o dedo - Eu juro ... que eu, pessoalmente ...

De repente pisou em algo. Hermione parou e olhou para baixo. Quando levantou o pé, seu rosto ficou branco como papel.

- É o óculos de Harry - ela sussurrou, sentindo um pensamento assustador correr pela sua cabeça. Ela se abaixou e pegou o vidro quebrado no chão. Ron também ficou como se de repente esquecese tudo o que acontecera até ali.

- A partir de onde ele vinha? - Ele perguntou, olhando em torno do salão mergulhado na escuridão. Hermione balançou a cabeça. Ela olhou para os óculos como se ela os visse pela primeira vez na vida.

- Ele nunca sai sem eles - Ron disse baixinho. - Ele não conseguiria, sem eles simplesmente iria se perder.

Hermione balançou a cabeça novamente. Na mente só sentia uma confusão terrível, as ideias competiam umas com as outras na tentativa de trazê-la à loucura. Ela olhou atentamente para o corredor, mas no final só havia apenas o armário de vassouras. Nenhum sinal de Harry.

De repente, ela se lembrou de algo.

- Ron - ela sussurrou com a voz trêmula. - É neste lugar que antes houve aquele incidente – seus olhos encontraram uma porta além do corredor – ali - Concluíu, liberando ar dos pulmões.

Ron seguiu seu olhar. Ansiedade.

Hermione, não esperou por ele, foi até a porta de madeira velha. Ela colocou uma orelha nela.

- Eu não posso ouvir - ela sussurrou.

Ron parecia não ser capaz de cuspir uma palavra. A grifinória lentamente estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e pressionou sobre ela.

A porta permanecia fechada.

Ela devia respirar um suspiro de alívio, mas a impressão perturbadora não queria deixá-la. Lutando contra o medo crescente, puxou sua varinha, apontou-a para o bloqueio, e sussurrou:

- Alohomora.

Desta vez, com um guincho calmo, abriu. Hermione prendeu a respiração, diante de seus olhos apareceu uma pequena sala mergulhada em escuridão, levantou sua varinha e pronunciou:

- Lumos.

Nesse momento, o interior foi preenchido com a luz, ouviu Ron proferir atrás de si um som ininteligível. Mas não teve tempo para pensar sobre, pois ela mesmo caiu no abismo sufocante de terror. Ela ouviu um gemido, um ranger muito rouco, e só depois de um tempo ela percebeu de onde provinham. A varinha caiu da mão dela.

Harry estava deitado contra a parede. O sangue inundava seu rosto e embebia na roupa, formando uma pequena poça no chão. Seu cabelo estava embaraçado e empapado de sangue, o rosto inchado, arranhado e machucado. A cabeça pendia flácida rumo ao peito. Seu braço direito estava deitado em um ângulo estranho, envolvido em um pedaço de pano preto.

Um grito selvagem rasgou sua mente, e seus olhos obscureceram em uma escuridão pegajosa. O mundo inteiro parecia girar, e no centro do vórtice a imagem do corpo sangrento do seu melhor amigo. Ela não podia especificar se vivo ou não. Ela não podia forçar seu corpo a se mover. Sentiu ânsia de vômito no estômago, depois foi tomada por tremores.

"Não! É impossível. Isso não é verdade. É apenas um sonho. Eu estou sonhando. Isso realmente não aconteceu. Ele não pode ..."

Ela fechou os olhos, lutando com seu estômago, com o coração tremendo no peito e as tonturas. Ela tentou respirar, mas algo enorme bloqueou sua garganta. Engoliu algumas vezes antes que decidisse abrir os olhos.

O horror sangrou fortemente seu coração com tentáculos viscosos, mas ela tinha que pensar com lógica, a lógica não a decepcionava!

Devia se controlar! Devia fazer algo! Trazer alguém ali! Imediatamente!

- Fique com ele - resmungou para Ron, que estava sentado no chão olhando para o amigo com olhos arregalados de horror. Aparentemente, suas pernas se recusaram a obedecê-lo. Vendo que o ruivo não respondeu, correu até ele e sacudiu-o pelos ombros. - Você pode me ouvir? Preste atenção nele! - Gritou em voz quebrada, então atirou-se para o lado.

"Snape! É o mais próximo! Tem um monte de poções! Salvará Harry! Deverei buscá-lo!"

Quando passou no canto do corredor, colidiu com uma figura alta, escura. Ela gritou surpresa e cambaleou para trás, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Levantou a vista e quando percebeu que a figura à sua frente estava borrada é que se deu conta que lágrimas fluiam de seus olhos. Ela não pôde dizer nada enquanto ouvia Snape puxar abruptamente o ar e, em seguida, agarrá-la pelos ombros empurrando dolorosamente seus dedos na pele dela aperdando-a com violência, gritando:

- O que aconteceu?

Hermione tentou responder, mas sua voz se recusou a obedecer. Desatou a chorar, sentindo por um momento que iria cair.

- Onde ele está? – a voz afiada de comando de Snape bateu nela como um chicote sombrio, dando força suficiente para que conseguisse dizer aos tropeços:

- Harry... caído... E... - Então, estourou novamente em soluços desesperados.

Ela sentiu as mãos de aço largarem seus braços e percebeu que estava sozinha. Ela olhou para cima e viu o manto negro de Snape desaparecendo ao virar da esquina. Partiu depois dele sumir, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Quando ela chegou na área próxima do armário, viu Snape parado em frente a entrada do compartimento. Seu rosto estava muito pálido. Olhava, sem palavras, a figura deitada no chão e, aparentemente, ele não pôde forçar seu corpo a se mover. Ele só ficou de pé olhando, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Mas depois de um tempo, estremeceu, libertando-se do torpor do horror e rapidamente chegou ao armário. Ron estava ajoelhado perto de Harry. Aparentemente, havia conseguido superar o primeiro choque. Hermione pareceu chocada, quando Snape abaixou-se perto de Harry, empurrou Rony com tanta força e fúria que o ruivo foi parar no chão com um grito de surpresa.

- Você o tocou? - Perguntou o professor, observando o rosto de Harry. Ron balançou a cabeça. Aparentemente ainda não podia falar. Hermione se aproximou, sentindo seus joelhos dobrar sob ela. Snape verificou o pulso do pescoço do menino e seu rosto, pálido, relaxou a contração das expressões, e deixou um suspiro de alívo escapar pela boca. – Ele está vivo – Sussurrou suavemente. Hermione percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Mas ela não sabia se aquilo era uma alucinação. Ela sozinha, tremia tanto que não podia controlar-se. Snape olhou para parte de trás do rosto de Harry e franziu a testa. Olhou para o rosto ensanguentado do menino, e correu por sua expressão facial... medo? Hermione piscou. Sim, desta vez não havia dúvida sobre uma possível ilusão, ela viu.

Snape puxou sua varinha e dirigiu-a em direção ao peito de Harry. Ela o ouviu proferir estranhas palavras, eram fórmulas complexas, e viu um fulgor morno, amarelo sair da varinha para Harry, cobrindo o peito. O rosto do professor foi baixando a medida em que se esforçava, como se o feitiço requeresse um foco extraordinário e um poder enorme.

Ela viu que o peito de Harry, muito lentamente, começava a sobir e descer, e uma rouca, irregular e estertorosa respiração sair de sua boca. Uma enorme onda de alívio e gratidão inundou seu coração, tornando a sentir suas pernas fracas tendo que se encostar à parede para não tombar. Ron olhou em volta, os olhos assustados. O brilho desapareceu, e Snape inclinou-se pondo as mãos no chão e suspirou com dificuldade. Parecia que de repente ele havia perdido as forças.

- Senhorita Granger – ele se virou para ela, sua voz trêmula de cansaço ecoou pesada - Por favor, vá imediatamente ao Professor Dumbledore e levi-o para a ala hospitalar. A senha é "gargula". Sr. Weasley – os olhos de Snape descansaram em Ron, que finalmente conseguiu levantar do chão. - Você informe a professora McGonagall. - Vendo que os dois ainda estavam de pé, imóveis e olhando para ele, chocados, acrescentou em tom azedo de comando - imediatamente!

Hermione estremeceu e correu para a escada. Enquanto ela corria pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, apenas um pensamento dominava sua cabeça  
"Ele está vivo! Vivo!"

* * *

A dor.

Tudo era dor.

Penetrando em seu corpo e alma. Perfurando, aterradora. Torcendo.

A escuridão. Pegajosa e sufocante.

Harry não sabia onde ele estava localizado. Ele não sabia o que aconteceu.

Ele ouviu alguns sussurros. Sussurros no escuro.

Vinham como se de uma sala distante. Mas ele não conseguia distinguir as palavras. Ecoaram em sua cabeça, voltaram e se misturaram entre si, criando um ruído difícil de entender, que assumiu gradualmente força e se metamorfosearam em uma cacofonia de sons.

Grito.

"A detenção ... concluída ..."

"Onde é que eu toco ... aqui?"

"O que quer ... na verdade?"

"Harry!"  
"Toque-me ... lá ..."

"Onde?"  
Grito.  
Ele não conseguia entender nada disso. Assim, ele respirava com dificuldade. algo duro prensava em suas costas.

"Ele está vivo ... vivo ..."

Achava que a coisa estava mentindo.

O que aconteceu?

Sentia só tensão e dor. O todo era pura dor. Correndo, pulsando, penetrando, dor e queimação.

Sentia alguém ali. Em algum lugar próximo.

Mesmo fraco, imerso no sofrimento, sentiu a magia tomar sua mente. Magia que estava em algum lugar muito próximo. Ele tentou se concentrar nela e seguí-la, não afundaria novamente na escuridão.

Ele não podia mais respirar.

Retomar o controle ...

Lentamente, ele começou a sentir as diferentes partes de seu corpo, como se familiarizasse com elas novamente. Um ruído corria em seu ouvidos.

Ele gemeu, sentindo as mãos de alguém tocando seu peito.

- Dói... - Ele sussurrou quase inaudível, porque até mesmo falar causava-lhe sofrimento.

As mãos se retiraram. Através da escuridão, veio uma voz familiar:

- Não diga nada. Economize energia.

Harry sentiu sua mente clarear um pouco.

Snape. Era Snape. Bem ao lado dele.

Muito lentamente, trechos de memórias começaram a fluir para a superfície de sua consciência.  
Snape ... ele estava zangado com ele... lançara-o fora da sala, porque Harry o beijou. E ele não tinha permissão para beijá-lo... Ele quebrou a proibição. Expôs-se à sua raiva. Ele não queria isso...

- o que eu fiz... engano ... - sussurrou através da dor de garganta. - Eu não queria... tem razão. Sinto muito...

Silêncio.  
Ou talvez Snape não estava ali? Talvez ele só pensava? Por que ele não respondia? estava zangado com ele?

Devia vê-lo.

Ele tentou abrir seus olhos, mas algo o embargou. Só agora ele sentiu algo que até aquele momento corria pelo seu rosto. Ele tentou levantar sua mão direita, mas ele não a sentia. Gemeu com o esforço e ergueu a esquerda. No entanto, quando ele quis tocar seu rosto, a mão fria de alguém a agarrou e gentilmente a afastou para trás.

"Ele está aqui. Snape realmente está aqui. Comigo."

Instintivamente apertou a mão e a chamou para si, pressionando os lábios nela.  
- Como me faz bem ... que seja você ... – sussurrou com os lábios inchados e doloridos.  
Por um momento nada aconteceu. Snape não respondeu, mas Harry não se importou. Sabia que ele estava com ele. Isso era o suficiente.

Mas depois de alguns momentos sentiu a mão suave deslizar para fora da sua mão.  
Ele gemeu.

- Não... não vá ...

Ele sentiu as mãos de Snape deslizando sob suas costas e joelhos e, lentamente, suavemente levantá-lo do chão.

A dor voltou com força terrível, empurrando-o de volta para a escuridão, em que se escondia, incompreensível, sussurrou rouco.

- Dói ... muito ... - Ainda conseguiu sussurrar, antes da escuridão mais uma vez, o receber em seus braços.

* * *

Crabbe olhou ansiosamente para suas mãos.

- Certamente não vai acontecer nada... não é? - Perguntou, com a voz um pouco nervosa.

O trio da Sonserina estava sentado em seu dormitório. Em qualquer caso, Crabbe e Goyle estavam contentes, porque Malfoy circulou pela sala, muito animado. Seus olhos brilhavam febrilmente, e brilhou um sorriso cheio de satisfação em seu rosto.

- Oh, pare com isso! Estamos limpos, não haverá nada conosco, fizemos tudo direito – Malfoy respondeu, irritado, caindo em sua cama. Crabbe e Goyle estavam sentados no sofá junto à parede e olhavam para o outro, nervosos. – Não usamos feitiços – continuou o sonserina – a magia poderia ser detectada. Mas o punho - pegou uma das mãos levemente arranhada - não. Além disso, antes que alguém encontre Potter, já terá passado muito tempo.

Crabbe e Goyle olharam para ele, estranhamente, talvez não totalmente convencidos. O rosto de Malfoy contorceu-se em uma expressão de zombaria cruel.

- Muito tarde para dúvidas. Já fizemos. Agora não há mais volta. Potter pagou por tudo no fim das contas. Absolutamente tudo! Finalmente! - Ele riu com voz rouca, e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente em triunfo. Parecia descontrolado quanto ao que ele fazia ou dizia. Cego pelo ódio, ele se comportou como um louco, que pretende finalmente destruir o mundo. - Oh, o Lorde das Trevas vai me recompensar por isso! No final, eu dei fim em Potter! Sentirá o maior prazer!  
- Bem ... - Começou hesitante Goyle - mas você disse ... que não. Que lhe disse para não tocá-lo. Que ninguém fizesse nada. Quero dizer ... - Hesitou, tentando juntar as frases, e provavelmente não funcionou como deveria. - Você disse ... que devia tomar cuidado para ninguém saber - Suspirou com alívio. Foi definitivamente uma frase longa, para suas habilidades. - Com certeza ... ele não ficará com raiva de nós? Ou seja, o Lorde das Trevas?

- Cale a boca! - Draco resmungou. - Eu iria proteger a bunda Potter? Nunca! Por todos estes anos? Por causa dele, meu pai quase parou em Azkaban! Todo mundo pensa que eu sou louco! Eu perdi todo o respeito pelo fato de que eu tinha que ficar de olho nele! Os sonserinas começaram a olhar para mim como um traidor. Para mim!  
- E... Snape? - Crabbe perguntou em voz baixa. - Não ficará com raiva de nós? Após a última ... lembre-se o que você fez. Ele disse que Potter é... ah... que é... é... – puxou pela memória - intocável! - No final, ele conseguiu e sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Mesmo tendo dito isso! Eu seria o seu lacaio? Por muito tempo o obedeci, agora já fiz! Basta! - Ele pulou da cama, e seus olhos ficaram cinza escuro com raiva. - Eu tentei puxar algo de Snape, saber o que está acontecendo, mas desde que ele não queria me dizer alguma coisa sobre, preferi mandá-lo ir para o inferno! Serei recompensado pelo Lorde das Trevas, Snape não foi capaz de fazer nada como o que eu fiz! Ele seria capaz de, no máximo ... - Parou de repente, vendo que já não ouvia seus amigos. Os olhos deles estavam bem abertos e tomados de horror voltados para a porta.

Draco hesitou. Um arrepio gelado correu através do seu corpo.

Ele sentiu a presença obscura de alguém. A presença que emanava frio e raiva feroz.

Lentamente ele se virou.

Na entrada estava Severus Snape. A silhueta preta emergindo da escuridão, como o destino inevitável. Em sua mão ele mantinha um pedaço de material negro. Um saco ensanguentado que ficara na mão de Potter, algo que lhe foi posto para não reconhecer seus agressores.

Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para os olhos demoníacos do Mestre de Poções. O que viu, fez por um momento, lamentar tudo o que ele fez. Percebeu que tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida. Mas agora era tarde demais para desfazê-lo.

Com horror, com estupefação esmagadora do momento, a única coisa que foi capaz de pensar, era que nunca mais iria ser capaz de esquecer aquele olhar...

Através da névoa de terror que tomou conta de sua mente, ele viu uma varinha ser apontada para si e, antes que pudesse reagir, ouviu um feitiço:

- Legilimens Evocis.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Oi**, Giovana PMWS**, melhorei sim, já não sinto mais dores no corpo, nem mal-estar, já posso continuar as traduções e postagens. E então, o que você achou da ideia genial do Draco? "Magia se detecta, punho não", menino sabido, ele só não contava com a perspicácia do Snape! Chego a ter pena do que aconteceu com ele depois, mas só se vai ter uma noção mais clara disso, um pouquinho na frente, durante uma aula de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, aí todo mundo vai compreender o que significou o último feitiço que Draco ouviu.

**Ana Scully Rickman, **espero que você já tenha conseguido visualizar o capítulo 12, ele foi publicado ontem à tarde, espero que tenha gostado.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Mistérios**

Harry caiu em meio à escuridão.

Ele sentiu uma corrente de ar, mas não tinha ponto de referência, porque tudo estava escuro. Espesso e pegajoso. Quente e amargo. Quieto.

Ele estava sozinho.

Um minúsculo ponto de luz assomava à distância. E junto com ele, surgiu em sua ecuridão tranquila, sussurros. Inicialmente, quase inaudíveis. À medida que a luz ampliava, ficavam mais alto. Mesclaram-se e se transformaram em um rugido.

Sussurros no escuro.

Ele sentiu um calafrio.

Percebeu que da luz emanava um frio desagradável. Ele sentiu dor e o medo. E também uma raiva enorme.

Não queria mergulhar nela. Ele tentou se defender, mas não havia nada no que se agarrar. Flutuava no vazio.

Ele já estava muito perto. Não podia fazer nada.

Ele caiu no brilho.

A imagem era distorcida e embaçada, mas viu uma mulher de cabelos loiros, ajoelhada, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos enquanto os ombros tremiam.

- Por quê? - Soluçou, e sua voz ecoou no vazio. Como se, apesar de todas as cores e formas visíveis, ainda estivesse cercado pela escuridão e o nada. Como se tudo fosse apenas uma ilusão.

- Ele não cumpriu com o meu pedido - uma voz respondeu indiferente e mais fria do que gelo, e totalmente desprovida de emoção. Apesar da raiva que sentia queimar em disputa com o fogo gelado. A mulher ajoelhada diante dele, significava menos para ele do que vermes. Vermes que ele prefiria pisar. - traiu minha confiança. Ele quebrou a proibição. Eu o dilaceraria com as próprias mãos, meu servo mais fiel o recolheu, conversou com ele primeiro. Seja grata por ele ainda estar vivo.

No meio do círculo iluminado por uma luz enjoativa, um homem loiro entrou. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Sua voz tremeu quando ele falou:

- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas... Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. É ainda uma criança...

- Cale a boca! - Ele tinha tido o suficiente. Presenciar comportamentos patéticos só alimentava sua raiva. Se eles não lhes fossem necessários, livraria-se deles de uma vez. - Ele tentou matá-lo ... Potter me pertence! Eu irei matá-lo! Eu irei beber seu sangue! Somente eu posso destruir o seu corpo! Sugar seu poder! Eu vou tomar tudo!  
A mulher perdeu seu auto-controle. Começou a chorar. Ele estava tão cheio de lamentações que este som foi percebido com uma fúria ardente.

- Mate-me - soluçou. Sua voz vacilou. - Eu não me importo mais comigo... não, enquando meu filho terminar dessa maneira... - Parou, como se não fosse capaz de se controlar e ergueu os olhos cheios de ódio desesperado. - Eu já morri.

- Como quiser – disse em um tom neutro de voz, e fez sinal com a mão a uma figura de pé na sombra. - Severus...

Ele ouviu o grito do homem loiro seguida da voz calma e tranquila do homem vestido de preto, pronunciando:

- Avada Kedavra.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se eles tivessem sido varridos por uma onda de luz verde ofuscante.

Quando os abriu de novo caiu no vazio, a escuridão, quente e segura.

Ele estava sozinho.

* * *

Ele estava com sede. Ele sentiu como se a boca tivesse um punhado de areia. Sentia picadas dolorosas no esôfago. Mal podia respirar. Mas ele encontrou força o suficiente para murmurar:

- Sede...

Na escuridão, veio o som de passos.

- Finalmente – ouviu em algum lugar, apenas acima de um sussurro, mas ele não foi capaz de abrir os olhos colados. Ele sentiu que alguém levantou-lhe a cabeça, e derramou algo úmido em sua garganta, trazendo um frescor relaxante.

Ele não sabia onde estava e o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele queria apenas dormir. Voltar para a escuridão, calorosa e acolhedora.

- Não fale nada - o sussurro começou a recuar. Ele sentiu um toque suave na testa. – direi a todos que você recuperou a consciência. Agora vá dormir.

A mão suavemente acariciou sua testa.

A escuridão começou a puxá-lo de volta em seus braços.

Ele se rendeu a ela.

* * *

- ... Hoje ele voltou, mas caiu na incosnciência novamente. Tem sido assim por muito tempo. Ele perdeu muito sangue. Se não fosse por você, talvez... – o sussurro nervoso feminino parou, mas depois tocou novamente. - Essa magia exige força e porder extraordinário. Poucos bruxos podem realizá-la. Em toda a escola, provavelmente só o direitor... Estou impressionada, Severus. Se você não estivesse lá, ele teria morrido ... Você o salvou. Não deseja dar uma olhada nele? Ver como ele está?

- Eu não tenho tempo para paparicar estudantes Pomfrey. – respondeu em voz baixa e obscura. Insensível, indiferente. - Eu não me importo com sua condição. Ele está vivo e é o suficiente para mim. Por que todo mundo acha que eu deveria estar interessado em sua saúde?

Na sua consciência, algo sacudiu. Ele sabia de quem era aquela voz.

- Afinal, você é um professor, Severus. - disse a voz feminina indignada. Em resposta, houve apenas um bufar de desprezo.

Ele sentiu uma pressão nas costas. Tentou identificá-la, mas seus sentidos, se recusavam a cooperar.

- Dei-lhe uma poção do sono sem sonhos. Ele teve alguns pesadelos, vomitou e chorou. Isso poderia piorar sua condição - a mulher continuou, implacável. - Agora dorme, mas ele está confuso. Não sabe onde ele está, nem o que aconteceu com ele. Vai levar algum tempo até recuperar plenamente a consciência.

Já sabia. Essa pressão, devia ser um colchão. Ele estava deitado numa cama.

Juntamente com os sentidos as sensações voltaram. Ele estava tremendo. Tinha a impressão de que estava coberto com gelo. Estava muito frio...

- Isso é ótimo - disse uma voz seca. - Mas eu não sei porquê...

Pela garganta dolorosamente apertada de Harry, um frágil gemido escapou.

Ele ouviu passos apressados, e depois de um momento, sentiu uma mão fria na testa.

Ele sabia de quem era aquele toque...

- Ela está em chamas - disse a voz baixa. - Deve estar com uma febre muito alta... você deu algo para ele? – o toque desapareceu. - Por que você está me olhando? - Rosnou.  
- Por nenhuma razão. – podia-se sentir uma nota de diversão na voz da mulher. - a febre é um bom sinal, Severus, você não precisa entrar em pânico. A temperatura alta significa que o corpo está reagindo.

- Eu não estou com humor para piadas, Pomfrey. - A voz era aborrecida.

- Espere - disse a mulher. - Eu vou buscar algo ...

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Não iria me passar a lista de poções que precisa? - A voz tornou-se mais fria, distante.

- Sim, irei entregar-lhe. Eu vou pegar.

Os passos se afastaram.

Ele não conseguia parar de tremer. No entanto, além do frio, começou a sentir algo mais. A dor. Emanando do peito, cabeça, costas e ombros. Perfurações, picadas e ardor. A dor latejava dolorosamente e cada vez mais potencializada. Como se seus sentidos houvessem voltado.

"Faça parar!"

Ele abriu a boca, mas da garganta seca não estava saindo nenhum som. Ele tentou novamente.

- Dói... - A voz finalmente escapou de si mesmo, mas parecia um chocalho. Ele sentiu que alguém estava em pé ao lado da cama, mas não respondia. - Por favor... – forçou um sussurro romper os lábios. – tire isso...

- Potter! - Um silvo atravessou o ar com raiva, mas congelou como se a pessoa que o emitisse parasse no último minuto. – vai passar logo - ele disse suavemente. - Pomfrey vai lhe dar analgésicos.

O tremor tornou-se um arrepio. A dor fechou seu punho no estômago e pulmões. Ele mal podia respirar, como se algo sangrasse em seu esôfago.

- Por favor... dói...

- Potter, espere... - A voz se moveu e partiu. Ele ouviu um baque. Depois de um momento a sua cabeça foi levantada, e sentiu ser derramado em sua boca algo azedo e amargo.

Embargou-se, sentindo a sensação de queimação na garganta.

- Durma - ordenou a voz.

Ele respirou fundo. Alguém cuidadosamente dispôs sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ele sentiu a mão dele tocar suavemente seu peito.

- Agora vá dormir. – disse a voz tranquila.

Sentiu uma onda de calor sobre o corpo, queimando a dor.

Ele permitiu que a onda de calor o levasse novamente para a escuridão segura e suave.

* * *

Do silêncio, devagar, surgiu um rumor. O barulho de passos, sussurros, ranger de portas.

Ele sabia que estava deitado numa cama. Rapidamente esforçou-se na tentativa de localizar e sentir parte de seu corpo. Tudo estava no lugar, mas não sentia o braço direito.

Os sons caminharam através de uma névoa suave, que pairava em sua mente e rasgou-lhe os sentidos.

Ele queria saber que tipo de ruídos eram. Ele tentou abrir os olhos. Tinha a impressão de que seus olhos haviam se transformado em pedras. Fez outra tentativa de trazer resultados.

Uma claridade quente, fresca e brilhante se derramou sobre sua escuridão. Imediatamente tentou abrir os olhos, em vão. Depois de um momento, tentou novamente. Foi apenas na terceira tentativa que ele conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, mas piscou tanto que no primeiro momento ele não pôde ver nada, exceto o brilho. Mais um tempo se passou até que ele se atrevesse a abrir mais os olhos.

Ele viu a familiar cúpula da ala hospitalar.

- Harry! - No campo de sua visão apareceu uma cabeleira ruiva. Viu um rosto sardento e iluminado por um sorriso. - Finalmente você está acordado! Espere! Vou avisar a Sra. Pomfrey! - Ron saiu e desapareceu.

Depois de um momento reapareceu, acompanhado pela enfermeira sorridente, ainda que olhando preocupada para ele.

- Como vai, Harry? - Ela perguntou.

- Nada mal - disse ele, quando conseguiu molhar a garganta. - Pode trazer-me algo para beber?

- Claro - disse Madame Pomfrey, e desapareceu de vista.

- Finalmente, o homem voltou! Você nem sabe como fiquei preocupado com você. Nós visitamos você todos os dias, eu e Hermione. Pomfrey nos ajudou. Mas não podíamos tocá-lo até que você curasse o seu... você sabe... - Ron parou, baixando os olhos.

- Eu lhe disse que você não devia atormentá-lo quando ele finalmente acordasse! – a enfermeira se aproximou dele, levantando a cabeça de Harry e derramando-lhe um anti-séptico bucal, fresco e agradável.

- Eu vou atrás de Hermione - disse Rony. - Apenas tente não apagar de novo antes que ela chegue aqui, está bem Harry?

A enfermeira lançou um olhar fulminante ao ruivo, e Harry sentiu vontade de rir. Quando Ron sumiu pela porta, Pomfrey virou-se para Harry:

- Você tem que me dizer exatamente como se sente e onde sente doer.

- Eu sinto um aperto no peito e palpitações, e uma leve dor de cabeça. – avaliou-se por um momento, verificando seu corpo. - Eu não sinto muito bem a minha mão direita. Eu não posso movê-la.

- Está quebrada. Assim como as costelas, causando aperto no peito. Você teve uma contusão. - Ele ouviu com espanto crescente a enfermeira citando toda a lista de diferentes tipos de ferimentos e lesões que havia sofrido. A maioria já tinha sarado, outras ainda não. Soube que não foi possível curar a mão quebrada com uma poção, pois, ele estando inconsciente e em estado muito grave, não era possível determinar como seu corpo reagiria.

Inicialmente, eles pensaram em levá-lo para St. Mungus, mas o diretor disse que não deveria movê-lo. Portanto, os curandeiros foram trazidos para Hogwarts. Quando conseguiram estabilizar sua condição, os cuidados dele puderam ser confiados a Sra. Pomfrey e os outros professores. Professor Snape estava preparando as poções de cura para ele, e a Professora Sprout generosamente se dispôs a compartilhar suas plantas medicinais.

O coração de Harry começou a bater mais forte. Snape ajudou a curá-lo? Ele não sabia o porquê, mas esta notícia o fez imediatamente sentir-se melhor.

- Harry! – o grito de Hermione o afastou de todos os seus pensamentos. A amiga se aproximou de sua cama – você não sabe o quanto estou feliz! Todos estão muito preocupados com você! – havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela queria dizer outra coisa, mas não conseguiu.

Harry sorriu tranquilizador.

- Está tudo bem, realmente. Me sinto muito bem.

- Vocês podem conversar um pouco, mas vocês não devem sobrecarregá-lo - disse a enfermeira. - Se houver algo errado, me informem. Eu estarei no escritório.

Quando ela saiu, Hermione e Ron puxaram cadeiras para perto da cama de Harry e sentaram-se.  
- O que eu perdi? - Ele perguntou, esforçando-se para manter um tom neutro. Os dois pareciam muito agitados, desejou que se acalmassem. A poção que Pomfrey lhe deu havia lhe restituido um pouco de força.

Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar sombrio.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, porque ele realmente não gostou da entreolhada.

- Já é sexta-feira, Harry. Você ficou inconsciente por cinco dias - disse Hermione.

Essa notícia o surpreendeu.

- É... muito tempo - disse ele, porque nada mais lhe ocorreu.

- Harry, você se lembra de alguma coisa? - Perguntou Hermione com a voz trêmula, que tentou em vão controlar.

Ele ponderou. As lembranças começaram lentamente a emergir na superfície de sua consciência. Confusas e indistinguíveis. Quando lhe parecia que ia agarrar alguma, a lembrança mergulhava novamente nas profundezas do esquecimento.

- Não muito - disse ele depois de esperar um minuto inteiro. - Lembro-me que ... - Viu-se, nu, pressionado contra um corpo esbelto vestido de negro, seu coração pulou no peito – que eu estava em detenção... com Snape. - Ele engoliu em seco, tentando agarrar o fio de imagens – Depois eu deixei seu escritório. Quando eu entrei no corredor, eu senti um golpe ... - Ele sentiu que sua voz começava a tremer e se esforçou a acalmá-la. - Então ... algo cobriu meus olhos. Eu não vi nada. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. - Ele tentou pegar outra coisa, mas as imagens desapareceram debaixo da superfície. - Eu não me lembro.

Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar preocupado de novo.

- O que foi? - Irritou-se com o comportamento dos amigos.

- Então você não se lembrar de quem atacou você? - Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

- Não, eu não me lembro. Isso provavelmente é óbvio, já que cobriram meus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Hermione suspirou e atirou-lhe um olhar longo e incerto.

- E não sabe quem poderia fazer isso?

"Malfoy!"

Foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry. No entanto, absteve-se de dizer isso em voz alta. Não tinha prova. Malfoy o odiava, mas não tanto para ser capaz de algo assim, certo? Mas depois do que ele disse recentemente, era muito possível. Ele lembrou do seu rosto cheio de fúria, e o ódio em seus olhos quando o viu pela última vez. As palavras "Verá, Potter!" perfurou sua mente. A compreensão atingiu-o com muita força.

Ele planejou isso antes!

- Foi Malfoy - disse ele calmamente. - Nós... discutimos na frente de... Snape.  
O rosto de Rony se transformou em uma máscara cheia de ódio. Mas ele não pôde dizer nada porque Hermione se adiantou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro que eu tenho certeza - disse um pouco mais alto do que ele pretendia. - O que é feito dele agora? Porque eu acho que... bem, ele foi punido?

Hermione olhou como se escolhesse suas palavras com dificuldade.

- Não o Malfoy.

- Como não? - Esta mensagem o surpreendeu. - O que aconteceu com ele? Ele fugiu?  
- Desapareceu. No dia seguinte após ao ataque - disse a grifinória deprimida.

- Katie Bell disse que ela viu curandeiros do St. Mungus - interrompeu Rony.

- Possivelmente estavam aqui para me curar - Harry explicou.

- Nas masmorras? - Ron interrompeu. - E então um Corvinal viu Lucius Malfoy, que apareceu depois na escola. Ele ficou furioso. Assustou alguns alunos do primeiro ano que estavam no seu caminho. Ele se comportava como um louco. É óbvio que foi dele que o loiro herdou o temperamento – o ruivo terminou.

- Crabbe e Goyle desapareceram também - acrescentou Hermione. - Não sei o que aconteceu com eles. Ninguém os viu desde então.

Harry ponderou sobre essa notícia surpreendente.

Três estudantes, que provavelmente estavam por trás do ataque contra ele, desapareceram da face da Terra. Era assustador.

- Mas alguém deve ter visto ou ouvido qualquer coisa - ele começou, tentando amortecer o susto.

- Todo mundo já estava dormindo quando aconteceu. E pela manhã eles se foram. Os professores são omissos quando perguntados - Hermione explicou. - Eu tentei saber com a professora McGonagall, mas todos foram proibidos de perguntar.

Harry não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo. A coisa toda formava um segredo grande e obscuro.

- Mas pelo menos não precisa mais se preocupar com isso - disse Rony. - O que quer que aconteceu com ele, ele mereceu!

- Ron! - Hermione tentou olhar indignada, mas o alívio que sentiu em sua voz, não lhe permitiu isso.

- Então o quê? – o ruivo ruborizou como se fosse evaporar- É de grande felicidade o fato dele ter-se ido. - Hermione já não tentou repreendê-lo. – olhe para o que ele fez com Harry! Eu iria trucidá-lo, quebraria a cara daquele pulha, faria pedacinhos...

- Bem, isso é o suficiente – a grifinória interrompeu-o irritada. - Harry não quer ouvir a sua gabolice estúpida.

Harry não admitiu isso, mas de muito bom grado iria ouvir o que Ron teria feito a Malfoy.

- E então Snape apareceu... – Continuou o ruivo implacável.

Isso surpreendeu Harry.

- Snape? - Interrompeu-o. - E o que ele tem a ver com isso?

- Você percebeu alguma coisa suspeita? - Ron disse conspirando. - Os alunos de sua casa atacam Harry. Além disso, perto do seu escritório, depois da detenção, que Harry estava cumprindo com ele. Não me surpreenderia se ele tiver planejado tudo...

- Ron, está exagerando. É um professor! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- E daí? Mas é um Comensal da Morte e, além disso, ele odeia Harry. Ele poderia ter os contratado, para que eles se livrassem de Harry, e todo o vinho cairia sobre eles.

- É a coisa mais estúpida que já vi você inventar! - Disse Hermione.

Harry não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Como veio à mente de Ron uma ideia dessas?

- Você não acha que é por isso que ele ficou como um louco durante toda a semana? Atirou-se em cima de cada pequena coisa tirando pontos ante a menor das infrações. Até mesmo dos sonserinas. Digo que ele está chateado porque Harry saiu dessa com vida, e seu plano falhou.

- Pare agora - Hermione suspirou. - Suas suspeitas são ridículas e não fazem sentido. Afinal, Snape salvou Harry.

O coração de Harry saltou. Ele olhou para Hermione com espanto.

- Snape ... me salvou? - Ele perguntou incerto, deslocando seu olhar para Ron, que tinha aparentemente perdido o entusiasmo depois que a grifinória lançou este argumento.  
Harry sentiu-a tomando um olhar pensativo. Ao invés de responder, ela virou-se para Ron, mas sua voz soava como se os seus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar:

- Ron ... às vezes você não tem treino marcado para o dia de hoje?

- O quê? - Ron com dificuldade aprumou o pensamento. - Oh, sim, certo. Obrigado por me lembrar, Hermione - saltou de seu lugar. - Harry, eu estou ficando ótimo! - Ele disse, estufando o peito com orgulho.

Mas Harry só poderia pensar agora apenas em Snape, que o salvou.

- O quê? Oh, isso é ótimo - disse meio ausente.

- E Gina está preocupada, desde que você... você sabe - gaguejou o ruivo.

- É legal, Ron - Harry deu um sorriso pálido.

- Bem ... Já vou - Ron disse baixinho, subjugado pela aparente falta de entusiamo de seu melhor amigo.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Harry lançou um olhar penetrante sobre Hermione.  
- Snape realmente me ... - Começou.

- Ron está certo - interrompeu-o a grifinória. Harry olhou para ela com surpresa.

- Com o quê? - Ele perguntou. Estampou uma expressão séria no rosto, ele não gostou. A menina respirou fundo, como se perguntando por onde começar, então disse:

- Nós encontramos você, Harry, Ron e eu. Você foi trancado no armário. Estava... em um estado terrível. Eu nem quero me lembrar.- Ela balançou a cabeça.- Corri atrás de Snape para pedir ajuda. Ele... lançou um feitiço de cura em você, ou algo assim, fez você voltar a respirar. Por alguns momentos aterrorizantes nós pensamos... que você...- sua voz vacilou um pouco, mas logo se controlou- Ele nos disse para trazer Dumbledore e McGonagall para a ala hospitalar. E então o trouxe aqui em seus braços e imediatamente desapareceu. Eu não sei se ele voltou porque não pudemos ficar com você, nos mandaram de volta para o dormitório.

Harry ouviu com o coração batendo fortemente. E assim ele devia sua vida a Hermione, Ron e Snape. Queria agradecer a ela, mas as palavras não podiam passar-lhe pela garganta. Ele só conseguia pensar no fato de que Snape o havia carregado nos braços para a ala hospitalar. Estava tão triste por não lembrar qualquer coisa disso...

Em geral, pouco lembrava. Suas memórias chegavam ao fim após a saída da sala de Snape, e começavam de novo só a partir do acordar ali e ver Ron. Ele tinha a sensação de que tudo era um sonho, ele não tinha certeza das imagens. Tinha a impressão que em algum momento ele acordou e o corpo todo estava doendo, e alguém lhe deu um pouco de líquido. Mas essa lembrança era tão pálida e indistinta que poderia muito bem ser mera imaginação.

- Nós o visitamos todos os dias - Hermione continuou. - Ron e eu assistimos você. Luna também veio. E Neville e Gina, e algumas outras pessoas.

Gina? Surpreendeu-se. Ele estava convencido de que a irmã de Ron o odiava.

- E... - Hesitou antes de perguntar, mas ele tinha que saber. -... E Snape?  
Hermione lhe lançou um olhar longo.

- A partir do momento em que você veio pra cá, não o vi aqui uma única vez.

Harry ficou triste. Snape não veio visitá-lo sequer uma vez durante a semana? Não ficou nem um pouco interessado em sua saúde? Ele poderia até perguntar como ele se sentia... Depois Severus o viu nu, ele estava nas pernas dele, ele o amava. Harry o abraçou, beijou. Eles estavam tão próximos... Pomfrey disse que estava preparando poções para ele... mas isso não é a mesma coisa. Por que não teve interesse nele?

Um sentimento de amargura atacou o seu esôfago. O engoliu em seco, tentando afastar o amargo desapontamento.

- Harry - Hermione se aproximou, olhando-o com cuidado. Lambeu os lábios, como se o que ela queria dizer, não quisesse passar pela boca. – que ligação você tem com o professor Snape?

Esta pergunta golpeou-o com tal força que fez girar sua cabeça. Ele podia sentir o pânico invadir sua mente e assumir o controle da mesma. Usou toda sua força para manter-se calmo.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - Sua voz tremeu ligeiramente. Olhou para o teto, porque ele não podia olhar a amiga no rosto.

- Harry, você tem que me dizer a verdade – a grifinória insistiu, inclinando-se sobre ele.  
- Eu não tenho nada! - Respondeu, desejando finalizar o assunto.

- Harry, ouça ... Então, na noite em que você foi atacado... Eu esperava por você na sala comunal. Eu queria falar com você sobre o que andei observando. Depois do que aconteceu com você, deve me escutar.

Ele não queria. Ele não iria ouvi-la. Não importava o que ela queria dizer, ele estava com medo de ouvir.

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso - ele rosnou. - O que quer que você quer dizer, com certeza deve ser apenas seus delírios.

- Harry... - Ela respondeu calmamente. - Eu sei. O fato de que Ron não pode ver nada, exceto o jantar, não quer dizer que eu também sou cega. Eu te conheço há cinco anos. Sou capaz de ler em seu rosto, como um livro aberto, e você não pertence ao grupo de pessoas que podem esconder as emoções.

Ele olhou para ela, pensativo.

Como ela pode saber? O que é que ela adivinhou?

- Eu sei que há algo entre vocês. Eu... – parou por um momento a voz, vendo Harry borbulhar de emoção. -... Eu não gosto disso - terminou.

"Bem, esse é o apoio amigável que tenho ..." – pensou sentindo algo pesado cair em seu estômago.

- Ron está certo - ela repetiu. - Snape é um Comensal da Morte. Não confio nele.

Estava perturbando-o. O que ela poderia saber sobre ele? Levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com raiva.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando - ela advertiu. - Você está errado, o modo como o julga. Você não nota nada com clareza, sei disso.

Harry piscou, surpreso. Aquilo tudo realmente estava escrito em seu rosto?

Ela se inclinou na direção dele e disse calmamente:

- Ele tem até mais do que o dobro da sua idade, Harry. E acima de tudo, ele é um professor. É ... impróprio.

- O que você sabe? Não me interessa a sua opinião! Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre ele, exceto o que você vê na sala de aula! E realmente, é bem diferente!

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Então eu estava certa... a poção que Snape lhe disse para beber... revelou a verdade. - Seu rosto empalideceu. - Você realmente quer que ele...

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele fechou-se.

- Isso é sério - disse ela com voz trêmula. – Isto é ... proibido. Você não pode ...

- Não, eu não me importo! – Irritou-se. Ele realmente não gostou da direção da conversa.  
- Não acho razoável, Harry. Você está cego ... - Parou, como se procurasse a palavra certa. - ... Fascinado. Tenho medo que ele possa machucá-lo. Ele está muito perto de Voldemort. Não sabemos se ele realmente está do nosso lado. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento. Ele pode ... te usar.

Harry olhou para ela. Raiva fervia nele, emitindo fumaça sufocante de medo.

- Eu estou com medo... que ele possa enganá-lo, para finalmente dar-lhe nas mãos de Voldemort. - Vendo o olhar assassino que Harry lhe deu, lambeu os lábios e começou a falar com ele como se falasse com uma criança. - Pense, Harry ... por que ficou de repente tão interessado em você? Ele sempre odiou você. O que poderia mudar tão de repente nele em relação a você?

Ele olhou para ela, estava enojada e amedrontada. Ele hesitou.

Já havia se perguntado sobre isso. Snape realmente ... tão de repente, então, no armário... Desde então tudo mudou. Mas é impossível...

Não! Como ela podia pensar assim? Por que dizer tais coisas? Apenas quer afastá-lo dele. Ele quer acreditar que Snape se importa com ele. O que ela queria? Destruir o que houve entre eles? O que sua amiga estava fazendo? Em vez de lhe alegrar o espírito estava mergulhando-o no medo e desconfiança. Não ia permitir!

Já ia abrir a boca para responder-lhe abruptamente, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Escute-me, por favor, corte esse contato antes que seja tarde demais.

Será que ela não entendeu? É tarde demais ...

- Eu não posso - finalmente conseguiu espremer. - Você não entende! Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Você tem que fazer- ela disse enfaticamente, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Encarou este olhar, ainda que lhe tenha custado muito. A raiva que sentia dela misturava-se com o horror anterior.

- Fique fora, tome conta de sua própria vida! - Jogou em uma voz gelada. - É a minha escolha, com quem e o que eu estava fazendo é da minha cota. O risco é só meu, é a minha decisão!

Hermione estreitou os olhos e o fitou longamente.

- Nesse caso, você não me deixa nenhuma escolha, Harry. Eu tenho que dizer tudo para o Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sentiu-se cair em um abismo muito profundo e escuro. Sua voz prendeu na garganta.

- Você não pode fazer isso - finalmente conseguiu espremer.

- É para seu próprio bem, Harry. - Seu rosto estava muito firme como se já houvesse decidido, e nada poderia mudar isso. Mas os olhos dela estavam tremendo. - Compreenda...

- Você não pode! - Quase gritou, sentindo que lhe faltava fôlego. Sentia os batimentos cardíacos quase na garganta

- Eu sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas pelo menos você estará seguro. - Sua voz vacilou um pouco, mas a todo o custo tentava falar com rigor e firmeza. - Você não imagina como você estava quando o encontramos. Em sua volta havia... - Suspirou para se acalmar - ... tanto sangue. Eu não quero que aconteça novamente. Isso de novo não... não vou suportar - Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e os soluços sacudiram seus ombros. - Sabe o que eu experimentei. Nós pensamos que você... estava morto.

Harry olhou para ela, sem palavras. Surgiu-lhe uma pontada de compaixão, mas o medo e a raiva, rapidamente o envolveu.

Não importa quão nobre motivos a guiavam ... Ela queria privá-lo do que ele lutou ferozmente por um longo tempo para ter. Não permitiria isso! Não permitiria que ninguém ficasse entre ele e Snape!

Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer agora. Devia ser muito cuidadoso. E delicado. Empurrou a raiva para debaixo do tapete, deixando a semente da compaixão crescer um pouco.

- Eu vou lhe dar um conselho, Hermione. Você realmente não precisa se preocupar comigo. - Ele percebeu que estas eram palavras vazias. Então, ele deu a si mesmo o grande conselho, resolveu centrar no fato de ter ido parar no hospital inconsciente, com vários ferimentos e um braço quebrado.

- Parece-me que Ron pode estar certo – repetiu a grifinória, esfregando os olhos tentando trazer-se à ordem. - Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Eu não vou deixar você ter algo com Snape, Harry. Mesmo que signifique o fim da nossa amizade.

- Não. – a voz saiu-lhe como um gemido. - Não, Hermione! Eu lhe imploro. Você não pode fazer. Ele não fará nada contra mim.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e se levantou. No último momento, com a mão boa, ele agarrou a mão dela. E lhe olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Hermione, por favor... Talvez ... - Sua mente estava trabalhando na velocidade máxima - ... eu possa verificar primeiro? Serei cuidadoso, eu prometo. - Ele viu os olhos dela piscarem um pouco. Ele conseguiu acertar uma pequena rachadura na parede. Agora ele deveria ser eficaz na próxima investida, mas com muita cautela, para expandir. – Poderei descobrir se podemos confiar nele... no fim das contas... se ele quisesse me dar nas mãos de Voldemort, ele poderia ter feito isso há muito tempo...- ela pareceu ponderar essa hipótese – Vamos esperar mais um pouco. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de descobrir. Eu ... - Através de seus pensamentos passaram a memória da Penseira pertencente ao mestre de Poções, a qual ele olhou no ano passado. - Talvez eu pudesse olhar em sua Penseira?

Ele viu os olhos dela aumentar.

- Tem certeza de que poderia fazer isso? - Ela perguntou. Ele assentiu, embora ele não tivesse certeza. Mas, ele sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Ele se lembrou do que aconteceu da última vez. Ele não queria perder tudo o que ele conseguiu ganhar com tanto esforço.

Ele queria apenas estar com Snape.

Por que era tão difícil? Por que o mundo inteiro parecia estar contra ele?

Hermione se perguntou por um tempo, então lentamente moveu a cabeça.

- Bom. Esperarei. Mas você tem que fazer, Harry.

Novamente ele concordou. Sentia como se um enorme fardo, bem como a dor de seu coração, pulmões e estômago, desaparecessem. Mas ele sabia que era só por um tempo. Mais tarde, teria de vir com algo.

- Me desculpe, eu o ataquei com esse assunto logo depois de você acordar, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo. Esperei toda a semana. Não vou incomodá-lo mais. - Ela deu um sorriso pálido.

Harry não queria responder seu sorriso, mas forçou-se a levantar os cantos da boca ligeiramente. Ele sentiu que essa conversa havia posto uma distância muito grande entre ele e a amiga. E não havia nada para ajudá-los a se reaproximar um do outro...

- Descanse agora. Eu ... Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a viu desaparecer por trás das portas do hospital.

Ele olhou para o teto e suspirou pesadamente.

"Parece que eu vou sempre ter que lutar por essa... fascinação". Ele não esperava que fosse fácil, mas ele tinha a impressão de que estava lentamente começando a ganhar.  
Ele fechou os olhos, lembrando o calor delicioso, que ele sentiu quando abraçou Severus. Sentia-se tão calmo.

Esse sentimento fazia valer a pena cada batalha. E pagaria qualquer preço

* * *

O barulho de seus passos ecoou pelas paredes do corredor.

Ir ali foi arriscado. No entanto, suspeitava que Harry não ia fazer o que disse... não iria observar Snape. Sentia medo por ele ... Essa era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer para protegê-lo.

Lembrou-se de seus olhos implorando, aquilo apertou seu coração. E agora estava terrivelmente com medo que sua fraqueza refletisse negativamente na vida de Harry e tudo terminasse mal. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por não ser capaz de ser consistente e firme, como sempre. No entanto, quando os sentimentos estão em jogo, já não era tão fácil.

Talvez, depois de algum tempo, conseguisse se acostumar com o fato de que Harry iria lhe odiar. Mas talvez um dia ele... entendesse que o que ela fez foi para protegê-lo.  
Ron ainda era uma criança grande. Ele não poderia mesmo se proteger. Ela sempre cuidou de ambos. "Eu não posso parar agora". Não, quando Voldemort está no auge do poder e todas as pessoas que ela amava estavam em risco.

Ela parou na porta e respirou fundo, acrescentando a coragem.

Bateu na porta.

Depois de algum tempo a porta se abriu e por ela saiu uma figura alta, vestida de negro.  
- Eu preciso falar com o senhor! – falou antes que o homem conseguisse abrir a boca. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Com um gesto, convidou-a para dentro. Ela sentia que suas pernas se dobravam sob ela quando entrou no escritório, não fraquejaria.  
Deveria jogar duro e forte.

Surpreendeu-lhe que ele não foi para a mesa, apenas parou à porta e olhou para ela com olhar penetrante. Ela percebeu que se quisesse fazer algo com ela, não haveria maneira de escapar. Ela sentiu que o medo tentava assumir o controle de si, mas se dominou.

Ela foi até ali por Harry!

- Desculpe, senhorita Granger? - A voz de Snape era invulgarmente fria.

Respirou fundo e disparou:

- Eu sei da sua ligação com Harry!

Se ela esperava um ar de surpresa em seu rosto, foi muito decepcionante. As características frias não mudaram, apenas seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente.

- Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer... - Ela pensou, isso não soa muito assustador, ajustou seu tom e as palavras - ... para lhe dizer que você não deve magoá-lo. Eu sei que você fez isso com ele uma vez. Ele ficou deprimido durante uma semana, e eu não sabia por quê. Agora eu sei e vou lhe dar um aviso...- será que ela realmente estava no escritório do professor ameaçando-o? Ela hesitou por um momento, mas rapidamente voltou para o fio interrompido. - Harry é ingênuo e tem um bom coração. Confia em você incondicionalmente e não diz uma palavra ruim sobre você. Mas eu não confio em você e quero que você saiba que eu vou cuidadosamente monitorizá-los. Eu não sei quais são suas intenções em relação a ele, mas não deixarei que você o machuque. Se você fizer isso... Professor Dumbledore saberá de tudo! - Ela sabia que agora tinha dito o suficiente. O muito que ela poderia fazer, era contar tudo ao diretor.

Ela suspirou, quando finalmente conseguiu falar tudo o que desejava. Se sentia desconfortável sob a influência do olhar penetrante. Ela esperou, ansiosa por qualquer resposta, mas esta não veio logo.

- É muito interessante, senhorita Granger... - Quando Snape finalmente falou, quase pulou. Sua voz era tão gelada que estremeceu involuntariamente - ... mas estou triste de dizer que o seu lendário intelecto provou ser apenas ... uma lenda.

Viu com horror o momento em que o homem ergueu sua varinha em sua direção. Instintivamente, ela pegou a própria no bolso, mas já era tarde demais ...

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna**, o capítulo 12 foi de tirar o fôlego, também fiquei super animada com os momentos de descontrole de Severus, o que ele pensa? Que pode se manter frio com um Harry em brasa sentado nas pernas dele? Vai ter que se esforçar muito mais para resistir ao entusiasmo do garoto. O capítulo 13 de fato é muito interessante, o jogo de possíveis sentimentos deixa a gente mais ávida por uma certeza do que nunca.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, quando eu disse que capítulo 12 era de fazer a pressão ir para o alto, eu não estava de eufemismo, a coisa foi quente! Bom, Malfoy levou um castigo que, capítulos na frente, todos dirão: "coitado, a morte teria sido um castigo mais humano...", aguardem. Snape é possessivo mesmo, iremos ter oportunidades, bem mais adiante de observá-lo em toda sua glória acidamente possessiva em relação a Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 Quebrando as paredes**

Harry passou mais uma semana no hospital. Foi tratado com todos os tipos de poções e pomadas, lentamente, recobrou a saúde. Ossos quebrados cresceram novamente, e as feridas cicatrizaram. Tanto as externas como as internas. Alimentava-se somente de sopas e leite, ficou fraco e magro, Pomfrey proibiu-o de sair da cama. Ela considerou que ele deveria permanecer na ala hospitalar mais uma semana, mas depois de protestos violentos de Harry e intervenção da Professora McGonagall, lhe permitiu finalmente sair do hospital. Mas ele teve que jurar que não iria se exceder nos esforços ou ficar nervoso.

O Diretor e a Professora McGonagall perguntaram-lhe sobre as circunstâncias da agressão, mas ele só ficava repetindo que não se lembrava de nada. Não mintia para eles, era verdade. Dissera o mesmo a Rony e Hermione, quando tinham muitas vezes tentado falar sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não só os professores estavam curiosos. Os estudantes ainda forçavam para saber alguma coisa.  
Harry tentou várias vezes se referir a conversa que ele e Hermione tiveram no primeiro dia após seu despertar. Mas a amiga parecia evitar cuidadosamente o assunto. Quando ele finalmente perguntou-lhe diretamente o que ela disse a Dumbledore sobre ele e Snape, para surpresa de Harry, ela respondeu calmamente que ela contou tudo o que sabia a ele. Quando Harry quase desmaiou de susto, ela acrescentou que ela tinha dito o mesmo a todos os alunos e professores. Vendo que o amigo engasgava sem conseguir respirar, deu um tapinha nas costas dele e acrescentou com um sorriso, que todo mundo para quem contou o fato, ficou muito surpreso em saber que Snape havia salvo Harry, mas ninguém tentou desmerecer seu feito.

Só depois de um momento de reflexão, Harry, petrificado, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Quando ele tentou tirar dela algo mais, falou apenas da agressão, da busca e do resgate. Parecia haver se esquecido da conversa, como se todas as suspeitas houvessem desaparecido de sua mente. Harry não sabia como isso aconteceu, mas depois de passar metade da noite refletindo a respeito, chegou à conclusão de que Hermione não poderia simplesmente ter esquecido tudo, assim do nada. Uma outra entrevista com a amiga confirmou sua suspeita de que um feitiço Obliviate fora lançado nela. Tinha certeza de que havia o dedo de Snape metido nisso. Nada mais veio à mente de Harry. Uma coisa era certa – assim que a oportunidade surgisse, ele iria tomar satisfação com Snape.

Por enquanto, ele pôde respirar um suspiro de alívio. Não admitia isso, mas uma pequena parte da mente estava contente com tal solução. Agora, que o problema foi resolvido, ele sentiu como se uma pedra enorme caisse em seu coração. A partir daquele momento teria que ser muito cauteloso e cuidadoso para Hermione não começar a suspeitar de algo novamente.

Não só Hermione e Ron foram visitá-lo enquanto esteve internado. Muitas vezes Luna apareceu ("Eu te trouxe um sapo morto e seco, Harry. Pendure-o no pescoço! Alivia a dor e fadiga"), Neville e até mesmo Gina. A irmã de Rony ficou um pouco de boca fechada, mas sorrindo. Aparentemente, sua raiva já tinha passado. Ela trouxe-lhe um ramo de margaridas. Harry não tinha ideia de onde ela as havia conseguido naquela época do ano – já estavam no final de novembro - mas não perguntou para ela. Ele ficou satisfeito por Gina voltar a ser novamente gentil com ele, gostava do bom humor dela. Hagrid lhe trouxe um pote de suas bolachas duras como rocha. Harry pela primeira vez, ficou grato por Madame Pomfrey só ter permitido que ele se alimentasse apenas de mingau. Desta forma, ele poderia escapar do presente sem o risco do meio gigante se sentir ofendido.

Mas em toda essa multidão de pessoas que visitaram ele, faltava-lhe a única pessoa que ele esperava com grande impaciência. Snape não o tinha visitado uma única vez ao longo da semana. Embora não estivesse tão interessado nele, Harry setia como se não se importasse. Ele salvou sua vida...

Harry tentou afastar o sentimento amargo da desilusão, que girou em seu coração todos os dias, no meio da multidão em torno de amigos rindo, e professores ansiosos. Dia após dia, mais e mais ansiava, e nada era capaz de acalmar seus sentimentos. Olhava a porta todos os dias, na esperança de que uma figura alta e obuscura entrasse por ela, mas toda vez, em vez do que esperava, havia apenas decepção.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou e Harry conseguiu sair do hospital, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era visitar Snape. Esta visita era uma prioridade para ele e nada seria capaz de detê-lo. Foi por isso que disse a Ron e Hermione que ele só estaria livre somente para o jantar, e ele realmente precisava sair mais cedo. Ele queria garantir algum tempo sem as perguntas dos amigos e colegas.

Quando caminhou, suas pernas dobravam-se levimente sob ele, quando colocou a calça, camisa e suéter e ficou de pé diante do espelho para olhar para si, com alívio, declarou que não parecia ruim. Seu rosto ainda tinha algumas pequenas marcas de arranhões em sua bochecha e lábios e a acima da sobrancelha ainda estava vermelho. Mas, além disso, ele parecia muito bom para alguém que teve um encontro com a morte. Ele estava apenas um pouco magro, e sua pele era de cor pálida e insalubre. Os círculos escuros sob os olhos não queriam desaparecer, apesar do fato de que ele dormira por um tempo muito longo. Ainda se sentia cansado e esgotado, como se alguém tivesse sugado toda a energia dele.

Ele se afastou de seu reflexo, ele agradeceu a Sra. Pomfrey por tudo e se dirigiu para as masmorras, tentando passar despercebido. Felizmente, os alunos ainda estavam nas aulas da tarde e Hogwarts parecia deserta.

Seu coração batia rápido enquanto seguia para as masmorras. Ele tinha a impressão de que já se tornara a regra. Alguma vez ele já foi capaz de ficar ali sem o nervosismo desagradável, o que dificultava a colocação dos próximos passos? Mas ele tinha de vê-lo! Embora por um tempo. Não sabia se o professor não tinha nenhum aula agora, mas valia a pena tentar.

Tentando acalmar a agitação no coração no peito parou na porta que dava para o escritório do Mestre de Poções e bateu. Depois de um momento ele ouviu passos, e o sangue ferveu nele com emoção.

A porta se abriu. Harry prendeu a respiração.

Quase esqueceu como é belo o olhar destes maravilhosos olhos negros, que agora se estendem numa expressão de surpresa. Harry não pôde deixar de permitir o surgimento do sorriso que dançou em seu rosto. Snape olhou para ele por um tempo, o espanto no rosto rapidamente se transformou em ansiedade. As sobrancelhas uniram-se e as rugas em seu rosto se aprofundaram.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? - Ele perguntou com ironia, vendo que aparentemente o sorriso amanteigado de Harry morria e temporariamente ficara incapaz de falar. - Você não devia ainda estar no hospital?

- Eu saí. - Harry foi incapaz de pronunciar algo mais. - Hoje. Posso ... entrar? - Ele perguntou timidamente.

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram, mas recuou e deixou-o entrar. Quando fechou a porta, Harry não conseguiu se segurar por mais tempo. Rapidamente se aproximou dele à porta, envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura. Com um suspiro alto, inclinou a cabeça sobre o material preto que recobria o peito do homem e fechou os olhos. Ele pressionou sua bochecha no material bruto e sussurrou:

- Eu senti sua falta...

Ele suspirou de novo, inalando o aroma maravilhoso de canela e um aroma levemente perceptível de ervas. Agarrou-se ao corpo esbelto e ouviu ainda mais ... o som alto do coração batendo.

- Eu estava esperando por você. Mas você não apareceu. - Ele não conseguia controlar a amargura, que imperceptivelmente penetrou em sua voz. - Por que você não me visitou?

Snape, que até o momento pareceu completamente surpreendido pelo seu comportamento, endireitou-se, mas não tentou afastá-lo.

- Eu estava ocupado, Potter – disse em voz perfeitamente controlada. - Enfim, eu não tinha vontade de avançar através das multidões cercando você - disse ele amargamente.  
Harry afastou a bochecha aquecida no peito do homem e olhou para cima, os fixando no entalhe da boca estreita, o rosto pálido e tenso, cabelos, aveludados e pretos emoldurando o rosto e neste, o nariz maravilhoso, grande, que parecia o nariz mais belo do mundo.

- Tanta coisa... Eu ansiava por você, Severus - ele repetiu baixinho, olhando profundamente para ele, fixando o olhar nos olhos do Mestre de Poções, ante o som do seu nome brilhou por um instante um brilho estranho.

- Não dramatize, Potter - Snape disse friamente. - Você não me viu apenas por uma semana. Sem contar os dias em que você esteve inconsciente.

Harry foi atingido por um pensamento súbito. Ele franziu a testa e se afastou do homem, medindo-lhe com um olhar penetrante, desconfiado.

- Como você sabe quando eu acordei?

Ele viu que o rosto do Mestre de Poções escureceu, como se ele estivesse com raiva de si mesmo.

Harry entendeu.

- Mas você estava lá! - Seus olhos brilharam, e em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso alegre. - Você poderia me dizer.

Agora o rosto do professor parecia uma nuvem de granizo.

- Agora já que quer que eu satisfaça a sua curiosidade, Potter, eu ia lá para levar poções para Pomfrey - disse ele, com um tom neutro, mas Harry estava tão feliz que não acreditava em qualquer uma de suas palavras sobre as verdadeiras razões que o levaram lá.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém - ele sussurrou com fervor, nem mesmo tentou forçar a boca parar conter seu sorriso.

- Pomfrey deu a você alguma poção de riso, Potter? - Rosnou Snape. Harry não prestou atenção ao tom mal-humorado do professor.

Lembrou-se que foi por isso que ele foi até ali. Agradecer-lhe.

O sorriso lentamente desapareceu da face do menino. Snape franziu o cenho. Harry suspirou profundamente e, estendendo a mão, pegou a delgada mão do Mestre de Poções. Ele levantou-a e colocou sua palma em seu rosto, enclinou seu rosto e fechou os olhos por um momento. O toque dos dedos frios enviou-lhe um arrepio agradável ao longo de seu corpo.

- Obrigado - ele disse baixinho, esfregando o rosto dentro da mão - por salvar minha vida - Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Snape, que, neste momento, apenas expressou profunda reflexão. - Eu ... não me lembro muito, mas Ron e Hermione me disseram que eu não conseguia respirar, e você ... você usou uma magia de cura ... e você me salvou. - Ele pegou a mão dele de seu rosto e colocou em sua boca, ainda sem tirar os olhos do rosto do homem, observando atentamente os olhos escuros, onde viu uma faísca de emoção indeterminada. - Obrigado - ele sussurrou, baixando os olhos e beijou suavemente os dedos longos e finos.

Uma extremamente agradável sensação de calor inundou seu coração. Não importava o que era antes. Não importava o quanto ele se machucou. Tudo tornou-se irrelevante. Agora ele tinha provas de que Snape se importava. Ele o salvou. E mesmo que Snape continue a tratá-lo mal, se ele continuar a sentir dor, nenhuma dessas coisas fará mais feridas em seu coração, porque agora está cercado por uma barreira muito forte de fé sabendo que Severus se importa com ele. Realmente se importa.

Esse conhecimento deu a Harry a força para começar uma escalada longa e árdua para o frio coração de Snape, proibido e cercado por paredes. E talvez um dia, possa ajudá-lo a quebrar essas paredes? Quando ele se tornar mais forte e mais firme...

Ele beijou a mão fria de novo, e quando finalmente ia se afastar, ele sentiu um toque em seu queixo movendo-lhe a face para cima. Seu olhar encontrou um estranho brilho nos olhos do Mestre de Poções. Ele ouviu o sussurro calmo, gentil que falou as seguintes palavras:

- Não agradeça, Sr. Potter.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, e o sorriso novamente retornou à sua face. Snape retirou sua mão e endireitou-se.

- Mas me faça um favor e pare este sorriso tão bobo, porque tenho medo que meus olhos não suportem - acrescentou amargamente o homem e Harry pensou que nunca na vida um irritado comentário do Mestre de Poções lhe pareceu tão... encantador.

* * *

- Como vai, Harry? - Perguntou Hermione quando ele se encontrou com ela e Ron na entrada para o Grande Salão .

- Tudo bem - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Desde o ataque, Hermione se comportava pior do que a Sra. Weasley. Comportava-se como se fosse sua mãe, tocava nele e constantemente questionava sobre o seu estado de espírito, lembrava-o o tempo todo que ele ainda devia estar se tratando no hospital por mais uns dias. Felizmente, Ron entrava em sua defesa, e quase sempre acabava em uma briga .

"Eles nunca vão mudar" - pensou com uma sensação de calor em seu coração.

Harry queria falar com Severus, combinar algo, mas não podia fazer nada pois tinha que sair rapidamente em razão dos seus amigos estarem esperando por ele. Eles não se afastavam dele. Assim atormentou o professor até que este finalmente concordasse em receber o menino em seu escritório, à noite, com a condição de que ninguém o visse. Não era difícil. Harry tinha a capa de invisibilidade. Muito mais difícil era enganar seus amigos, que, aparentemente, decidiram não deixá-lo fora de vista nem por um momento, como se tivessem medo de que Harry fosse atacado na primeira curva.

- Você está chateado, Harry? - Perguntou Hermione, arrancando-o de sua distração.

- O quê? Não. Por quê? - Murmurou, um pouco surpreso.

- Pare de atormentá-lo! - Ron rosnou para ela. Hermione tomou o ar, como se ela quisesse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas o ruivo agarrou o braço do amigo e puxou-o para o Grande Salão.

A maior parte dos alunos que já estavam nas mesas viraram a cabeça para Harry, mas não ficou envergonhado. Ele decidiu que isso não o afetaria mais este ano. Mesmo porque já estava acostumado com o fato de que o tempo todo estava no centro das atenções. Olhando em volta, ele viu três lugares livres na mesa de Sonserina.  
Tensão.  
Todos os três estudantes, que eram suspeitos do ataque a ele, desapareceram sem deixar rasto. Ele sentiu um tremor involuntário. Foi uma sensação estranha saber que Malfoy e seus gorilas não estavam mais lá. E, provavelmente, nunca mais voltariam. Era um mistério sem solução, que por muito tempo seria comentado em sussurros, circulando em especulações e rumores, eventualmente se transformará em uma lenda.

Harry poderia perguntar alguma coisa a Snape sobre o assunto, mas seu coração não queria saber da verdade. O mais importante era que agora ele estava seguro. O medo que corria entre os sonserinas, era o suficiente para que nem imaginassem tocá-lo, nem fazer nada, nem dizer o que quer que fosse a ele. Não depois que três de seus inimigos literalmente evaporaram no ar.

Harry sentiu uma estranha satisfação quando ele observou uma figura de aparência assustada. Pansy Parkinson estava pálida como uma parede e mordia o lábio, ele imediatamente virou a cabeça.

- Harry! - Sua atenção foi atraída para uma cabeleira vermelho ouro que moldurava um rosto sardento – Estou feliz por finalmente você estar fora do hospital! - Gina o cumprimentou, pulando por cima do seu assento. - Mal podíamos esperar pelo seu retorno! - Ela parou diante dele e deu um largo sorriso.

- Oh - gaguejou. - Eu ... Fico feliz também.

- Você provavelmente está com fome. Eu não vou interromper - ela disse suavemente. No mesmo instante, ela dirigiu seu olhar por cima do ombro de Harry e ruborizou maravilhosamente. Harry desviou os olhos e disse a si mesmo que não viu nada de anormal, fitou um grupo sentado na mesa da Corvinal. Cho Chang enviou-lhe um sorriso tímido. Um pouco surpreso, ele correspondeu e depois voltou-se para Gina. No entanto, a grifinória já estava envolvida em conversa com seus amigos. Harry caminhou em direção onde estavam sentados Ron e Hermione, pelo caminho ele ia correspondendo a cumprimentos e sorrisos que lhe eram endereçados de toda parte.

Ele respirou fundo. Por que tinha a impressão que o ataque que sofrera mudara tudo de repente? Gina voltou a gostar dele, os sonserinas têm medo dele, os outros estudantes se tornaram mais simpáticos com ele, e Snape se importava com Harry.

Ele sorriu involuntariamente.

- O que te faz tão feliz, Harry? - Perguntou Rony, quando Harry se aproximou de seus amigos.

- Oh, nada demais - disse ele, sentando-se entre eles balançando a cabeça com um sorriso. - Eu só ... Eu estou contente.

"Que estranho." - pensou. Na sua vida surgiu um novo panorama como se dividisse sua vida em antes e depois do ataque. Como se fosse... ontem e hoje.

Novamente ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Até mesmo a comida parecia muito mais deliciosa do que o habitual. Estendeu a mão para um pedaço de galinha, ignorando os protestos de Hermione, que insistia que ele não deveria comer uma refeição tão pesada.

"Ah, sim, _'hoje'_ é muito mais agradável..."

* * *

Ele teve que mentir para os amigos. Ele lhes disse que deveria ir até a ala hospitalar para passar o relatório do seu estado de saúde e tomar algumas poções e por isso teria que ficar algum tempo lá. Os dois se ofereceram para ir com ele. Felizmente, ele conseguiu fazê-los desistir da ideia, alegando que a Sra. Pomfrey proibiu que trouxesse acompanhantes. Quando foi deixado na porta da ala hospitalar, pelos dois amigos, prometeu que teria muito cuidado e que voltaria protegido pela capa. Suspirou de alívio quando desistiram da ideia de esperá-lo na porta. Ele imaginava que brevimente não poderia mais ir a nenhum lugar sem ser acompanhado pelos dois que acreditavam que ele era feito de Hermione, que tratava Harry como se ele tivesse cinco anos e tivesse que prestar-lhe atenção a cada passo.

"Eu sinto muito por seus filhos, Hermione" - pensou ele, quando finalmente ele pôde lançar a capa de invisibilidade em si mesmo e tormar o rumo das masmorras. Quando ele passou por um retrato de vários bruxos absorvidos num jogo de xadrez, bocejou tão poderesosamente que desestabilizou a concentração do jogo e olhou em volta ansiosamente. Ele se sentia muito cansado ( é claro que Hermione não deixou de repetir que parecia que ele iria dormir em pé), estava fraco e sonolento, mas o encontro com Snape era mais importante para ele. Só pensou nisso a tarde toda e à noite, mesmo quado foi cercado por um grupo de colegas e amigos, ele mantinha sua ansiedade voltada para Snape.

Ficou na frente do escritório do Mestre de Poções, e antes que ele pensasse em bater na porta, ela se abriu antes de seu gesto. Um pouco surpreso, ele entrou. Passou pelo escritório vazio, silencioso e foi em direção da porta do outro lado, bateu e entrou. Quando se viu no ambiente particular do professor, Harry viu Snape sentado numa cadeira lendo um livro em frente à lareira. O fogo aceso dançava em suas vestes pretas e refletiam, em tom prata, no rosto e nos cabelos de ébano.

- Remova a capa e feche a porta - disse o homem, sem levantar a cabeça do livro. Harry obedeceu ao comando, percebendo depois que Snape estava realizando alguma pesquisa, tinha um pergaminho pousado nos joelhos no qual o professor escrevia algo de vez em quando - Sente-se - ele apontou um assento. - Não demorarei muito tempo para terminar.

Harry obedientemente afundou em uma cadeira próxima a mesa baixa. O rosto de Snape voltou para a expressão de reflexão e análise. Harry supôs que o que ele estava fazendo, era provavelmente muito importante e ele sentiu um pouco de vergonha por incomodá-lo. Mas desde que chegar ali, tinha lhe custado muito, não tinha a intenção de ir embora tão rápido.

Ele suspirou suavemente, inclinou-se confortavelmente e discretamente olhou para as chamas vermelhas. O brilho que emanava do fogo aqueceu sua pele e deslizou em seu corpo. As pálpebras começaram a pesar de modo insuportável e, embora tentasse, ele não conseguia mantê-las erguidas. Ele tinha a sensação de estar numa cama quente e confortável com o fogo a cantar canções de ninar para ele. As cores e luzes se embaçaram, misturando-se umas com as outras, levando-o para uma terra maravilhosamente quente e tranquila de sono.

* * *

Tudo ao redor era escuridão, mas na escuridão, algo começou a acontecer. Invadiu-lhe uma sensação estranha e agradável, trazendo com ela... algo bom e...excitante.

Sentiu, momentos depois, gemeu.

Ele sentiu um toque suave e extremamente agradável que fez começar a fluir em seu corpo, ondas quentes e frias.

- Bommm... - Ele sussurrou, quando ele conseguiu se concentrar no contato.  
Ele sentiu que a sensação ficava mais forte. A escuridão se dispersava sob a influência de sensações maravilhosas que irradiavam de seu abdômen.

O sono passou completamente e Harry lentamente abriu os olhos sonolentos, tentando descobrir a fonte daquela sensação. Através da névoa ante seus olhos, viu que sua camisa estava desabotoada até o peito.

Era estranho, ele não se lembrava de tê-los desabotoado para dormir...

Seus olhos desceram mais e o que viu deixou seu rosto queimando de rubor. Sua calça tinha sido aberta, e pálidas mãos esguias com dedos longos afagavam seu pênis, movendo-o lentamente, enviando-lhe sucessivas ondas de prazer cada vez mais avassaladoras.

Dos seus lábios escapou um gemido, que ele não conseguiu segurar. Ele ergueu o rosto corado e viu acima dele, olhando-o com um sorriso torto nos seus lábios finos, o rosto do Mestre de Poções. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam, e faíscas dançavam, maliciosas neles, misturadas com a chama da emoção.

- Acorde, Sr. Potter. - A voz baixa e obscura esmagou o controle de Harry, e enviou faíscas ao longo de sua espinha.

Nem sequer teve tempo para pensar sobre onde ele estava e o que estava acontecendo, porque a mão maravilhosamente fria fechou-se completamente sobre sua ereção arrancando-lhe o contato com a razão.

Snape se inclinou sobre ele, o manto negro caiu de seus braços, envolvendo os dois isolando-os do mundo exterior.

O Mestre de Poções acelerou, embargando sua consciência, enchendo-o com um prazer imenso. A partir de um momento, a segunda mão do homem, que até aquele momento descansava na cadeira, tocou o torso de Harry, acariciando suavemente a pele. O menino fechou os olhos, cedendo ao toque suave, no momento seguinte sentiu uma sensação penetrante que correu dolorosamente pelo seu corpo fazendo-o saltar, deixando escapar da boca um gemido rouco. Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com um sorriso, torto e malicioso no rosto curvado sobre ele. Snape beliscou seu mamilo novamente. Harry gritou, e seu corpo se contorceu. Bateu no encosto da cadeira, tentando recuperar o fôlego que lhe escapava. Snape parecia divertir-se torturando-o dessa forma vendo a explosão de dor e prazer se estampar no rosto em chamas do garoto. Outro beliscão o fez soltar um gemido baixo, remexendo-se violentamente. Harry o agarrou pela roupa chamando Snape para si, pressionando seu rosto na clavícula dele. Harry novamente sentiu seus sentidos receberem aquele cheiro. Ele gemeu e empurrou seu rosto na direção de Snape, seus lábios estavam na altura da orelha do homem. Snape acelerou, agarrando sua ereção ainda mais firme. Sua mão chegou a ficar corada, irritando a pele vermelha do pênis do menino que contraia ainda mais espasmodicamente, levando-o a contínuos gemidos roucos.

- Eu ... o farei chegar... - Snape ofegava no ouvido dele, teve a sensação de que seu corpo parara completamente para ouvir isso e, depois, por conta do ritmo da mão se movendo cada vez mais rápido, foi arrastado pelas sensações. Seu corpo estava imerso na bem-aventurança, uma sensação forte enviou um sinal para a sua mente, e concluiu que não aguentaria muito tempo. Ele tentou se segurar, mas os movimentos eram muito rápidos, muito fortes e muito delirantes. Dedos arranhavam seu peito, enviando pelo seu corpo angustiado mais espasmos dolorosos de prazer, e a brisa quente do hálito em seu pescoço e o maravilhoso cheiro de Snape atacou eficientemente seus sentidos

- Não... quero que dure... – ele gemeu uma vez soluçante na orelha do homem. - dure ...

- ... Você vai chagar- terminou com uma voz sedutora o Mestre de Poções. - E será... Agora!

Seus dedos cerraram com força sobre a cabeça do seu pênis e um movimento rápido seguiu depois, extraindo dele o sêmen, branco e pegajoso. Harry endureceu, sentindo as erupções queimarem em toda parte do seu corpo. Como se milhões de fagulhas, ao mesmo tempo afetassem suas terminações nervosas, acumulando-se nas partes inferiores do corpo. Ele ouviu um grito rouco, e só depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que provinha de sua própria garganta. Seus sentidos foram arrastados pela tempestade de prazer e uma parte distante de sua mente, se questionava se seria capaz de recuperá-los. O corpo arqueado estava queimando, até que o poder incrível do orgasmo o liberou de suas garras. Ele caiu para trás na cadeira, incapaz de recuperar o fôlego e abrir os olhos lacrimejantes. Seu coração batia violentamente, tentando libertar-se, e ele só podia gemer, tentando reunir os sentidos dispersos.

Snape ainda estava debruçado sobre ele, como se a esperar que Harry se recuperasse. O grifinória finalmente conseguiu recuperar a consciência à deriva e puxá-la de volta para seu corpo. Engoliu a saliva algumas vezes, pois tinha a impressão de que havia rasgado a garganda. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do Mestre de Poções curvado sobre si com um sorriso torcido e obscuro, estourou em sua mente a lembrança de uma situação semelhante ocorrida há algum tempo.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e disse calmamente:  
- Foi bom, senhor.

Ele viu Snape afastar o rosto e seus olhos brilharem.

- Tentando ser irônico, Potter? - Rosnou o homem, tentando libertar-se das garras do grifinória em seu manto.

- Nem um pouco - respondeu inocentemente Harry, antes que ele pudesse morder a língua. - Como eu poderia competir com você?

Os cantos da boca do Mestre de Poções se contrairam um pouco, e seus olhos brilharam com faíscas.

- Não, por favor, Potter ... às vezes você pode ser espirituoso. Acho que terei provavelmente levado-o a este estado ... - Ele sorriu ironicamente e as bochechas de Harry inflamaram. O manto de Snape foi afastado de suas mãos, tirando o calor agradável que emanava dali, quando o homem se afastou. Ele olhou para o menino amolecido deitado na cadeira, havia um sorriso torto e maravilhoso em seus lábios.

- Vista-se. Você tem que ir dormir.

Harry sentiu-se corar de novo. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas os músculos flácidos se recusaram a cooperar. No final, ele conseguiu trazer seu corpo à ordem, enquanto isso, Snape pegou um livro e depois adicionou mais madeira ao fogo.

Quando Harry, bocejando, pegou a capa de invisibilidade para por em si, escapou de sua boca as seguintes irrefletidas palavras:

- Espero que desta vez, ninguém me ataque, porque eu já passei tempo demais na ala hospitalar - ele brincou, sorrindo, mas quando viu o olhar que lhe foi lançado por seu Mestre de Poções, ficou imediatamente sério. - Desculpe, foi uma piada estúpida - ele murmurou, desviando o seu olhar do rosto perdido do homem.  
- Eu já... - Ele começou, mas Snape subitamente o interrompeu bruscamente:

- Espere um minuto, Potter. - Ele disse, desaparecendo por um momento pelo acesso que conduzia a seu quarto. Harry piscou, surpreso, mas obedientemente, ficou segurando a capa esperando-o retornar. Quando o viu novamente, percebeu que o homem segurava algo em sua mão. Snape parou na frente dele e colocou-lhe na mão uma esmeralda do tamanho de uma moeda. Ou algo semelhante. Harry não entendia muito bem de pedras.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

- Isto é um artefato extremamente raro, então eu preferiria que você não perdesse - o Mestre de Poções respondeu calmamente.

- É ... para mim? – Ele balbuciou surpreso, tendo a pedra em sua mão olhando-a com cuidado. A luz do fogo refletia na gema dando a impressão de que queimava dentro dela um brilho fresco e surpreendente.

- Você deve sempre carregá-la com você, independentemente das circunstâncias - explicou o homem, mas Harry já viajava em pensamentos.

Snape tinha salvado-o, levou-o a um orgasmo, e agora deu-lhe de presente uma jóia muito preciosa. Ele não sabia porque, mas esse gesto fez seu coração ser inundado de calor. Ele mordeu os lábios para suprimir um sorriso ao olhar para Snape. Ele tinha que demonstrar sua gratidão de alguma forma...

"Da próxima vez , vou levar você ao orgasmo de forma que você se contorcerá gemendo meu nome. Eu prometo! Finalmente, eu verei seu rosto afundado no prazer, e eu o ouvirei gritar: 'Oh Harry, Harry!'. Será tão maravilhoso ... o farei enlouquecer ...".

Ele sorriu para seus pensamentos.

Através da névoa encobrindo seus olhos, viu que Snape enfiava a mão no bolso e tirava em seguida, a mesma pedra. Harry piscou, sentiu tonturas, e com espanto viu que o homem estava analisando a jóia e observando-a atentamente. Ele viu, como as sobrancelhas do Mestre de Poções se levantaram em um gesto de espanto infinito, seus olhos se alargam e os lábios se abriram ligeiramente. O semblante eternamente pálido assumiu estranhamente, cores quentes.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, não muito certo do que ele via. O que ele viu foi ...

Depois de um tempo, as sombrancelhas do homem uniram-se novamente, e Harry foi atacado com um olhar penetrante com chamas queimando através de seus olhos. Sentiu-se quente. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu a pedra na mão aquecendo chamando sua atenção. Ele olhou surpreso para ela e viu um brilho formar-se nela e enchê-la - Harry aproximou a jóia para perto dos olhos – o brilho formava letras e palavras.

Leu a inscrição na pedra:

"Não, não mesmo, Potter... Eu nunca suspeitei dessas suas fantasias... No entanto, devo decepcioná-lo, isso nunca vai acontecer."

Compreensão assustadora encheu a mente de Harry, e suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele. Seu rosto brilhava como uma tocha. Ele queria se dissolvem no ar agora, afundar no chão, o que quer que fosse, apenas para desaparecer da face da Terra! Ele sentiu que havia caido em óleo fervente, porque estava queimando tudo. Seu corpo inteiro parecia corar, e seu rosto se transformou numa peônia.

- Esta pedra é usada para trocar ideias - disse Snape, sua voz tremia estranhamente, como se tivesse dificuldade para abster-se de explodir de rir.

- Você não poderia ter me contado isso antes? - Harry exclamou, tentando fazer as pernas pararem de tremer.

- Eu poderia – O Mestre de Poções respondeu calmamente. - Mas então não seria tão engraçado.  
A vergonha foi substituída por uma rápida aproximação de uma nuvem de raiva.  
- Eu aposto! - Harry sussurrou, empurrando a pedra no bolso e decidindo que não ia mais tocá-la – Por que você me deu? - Ele tentou parecer intimidador, mas sua voz se quebrou.

- Para que você me avise de qualquer perigo - disse Snape suavemente, sem tirar os olhos penetrantes do grifinória.

A raiva de repente se evaporou.

"Snape deu-me um ... ele se preocupa comigo!"

- Só tem que apertá-la em sua mão e enviar um pensamento. Minha pedra ficará quente e me passará sua mensagem. Mas você não deve abusar dela. Conhecendo sua imprudência, Potter, sei que você vai querer usá-la mesmo em situações que não requerem a minha atenção.

Harry franziu o cenho.

No entanto, poderia de vez em quando... Snape provavelmente não ficaria com raiva...

- Você entendeu? - Perguntou o homem bruscamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado - disse ele calmamente, observando Snape guardando sua pedra no bolso. - É... muito bom.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar frio.

- Isto não é para ser agradável, Potter, mas útil - ele rosnou. - E agora você está pronto para ir.

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente e jogou a capa de invisibilidade em si mesmo, e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Enquanto ele andava lentamente pelo corredor, sua mão foi involuntariamente para o bolso, tirando a jóia verde. Ele parou e sorriu para si mesmo.

Ele não podia resistir.

Ele apertou a pedra, fechou os olhos e pensou:

"Já sinto sua falta, Severus."

* * *

Escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry escorregou silenciosamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, indo para as masmorras. Ele tinha ido lá há dois dias, mas não suportava mais ficar sem a visão dos lindos olhos negros.

Usou a pedra para forçar um encontro com Snape. Afinal, era domingo, final do fim de semana. Eles não teriam tempo para se encontrar quando recomeçassem as aulas. Harry mandou a Severus uma mensagem dizendo que precisava urgentemente vê-lo para falar de algo muito importante.

Tratava-se da súbita perda de memória de Hermione, recentemente. Esquecera completamente de perguntar. Então, agora esta questão tornou-se uma ótima desculpa para ver o Mestre de Poções. Fora capaz de matar dois coelhos com uma "pedra" só.

Com muito cuidado olhou ao redor do corredor, antes que ele decidisse bater. Mas assim que sua mão tocou a superfície da porta de madeira, ela abriu-se imediatamente diante dele. Quando ele entrou no escritório, ele ouviu um estrondo atrás de si. A outra porta se abriu diante dele da mesma forma que a primeira. Ansioso entrou nos aposentos e viu Snape sentado numa cadeira. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e deslizou pelo seu rosto um sorriso irresistível.

- Boa noite, Severus - ele disse calmamente, tirando de si a capa.

O homem virou a cabeça em sua direção. Podia-se ver por sua expressão que ele estava aborrecido.

- Eu lhe disse que você tem que usar a pedra com a cabeça - ele disparou, não se importando em ser muito educado dando resposta ao cumprimento do convidado. - Se eu soubesse que o seu poder seria desperdiçado em tal absurdo, eu pensaria duas vezes antes dar a pedra a você. - Ele virou a cabeça deixando Harry inteiramente surpreso com o ataque, olhou para as chamas.- Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar de você, Potter? Você é tão irresponsável, como seu pai.

Harry mordeu o lábio, engolindo as palavras amargas de protesto. "Você não pode provocá-lo! Só queria vê-lo. Por que ele tem que ser tão difícil?"

Quando Harry não respondeu, Snape olhou para ele de novo e lançou-lhe um sorriso:  
- O que você tinha de muito importante para me dizer, Potter?

Harry não tinha certeza se ele ainda queria falar com ele. Sobre qualquer coisa. Mas desde que ele já estava ali ...

- Eu queria perguntar ... sobre Hermione - ele disse suavemente, deixando cair os olhos fixando-os no chão. - Parece-me que perdeu a memória. - Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com um olhar ameaçador. - E parece-me que você tem algo a ver com isso.

- Sério? - Os lábios do professor formaram uma careta irônica. - E como você chegou a essa conclusão? - Foi uma pergunta retórica, portanto, não daria tempo para Harry responder, ele resmungou, irritado. - Claro, que eu tenho algo a ver com o fato! Joguei um feitiço Obliviate nela. Se atreveu a vir aqui e – os olhos do Mestre de Poções trespassaram Harry - me chantagear. Eu me pergunto como ela descobriu a verdade... - Harry desviou os olhos, incapaz de suportar o olhar, que parecia penetrar através de sua alma e cavar o dia em que se descuidou. - Não é divertido, Potter. Se acontecer de novo algo semelhante ... Eu vou fazer a sua vida se tornar um inferno até o fim de seus dias na escola! - Seus olhos estavam frios como gelo. - Você entendeu?

Harry fechou os olhos e engoliu a amargura, que de repente inundou sua garganta, e estremeceu a sua cabeça.

- Perfeito - disse o homem secamente, e se levantou da cadeira. - Há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar comigo?

Harry abriu os olhos e em poucos passos, viu-se na frente de Severus. Ele lançou seus braços em volta da cintura dele e abraçou-o firmemente.

Ele não queria que Snape se comportasse assim. Ele desejou que acontecesse entre eles o mesmo que da última vez.

- Desculpe - ele sussurrou suavemente, apertando a face em seu peito. Ele percebeu que o homem de repente enrijeceu e puxou o ar, mas não o afastou de si. - Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Por favor, não fique zangado comigo.

Ele suspirou profundamente e ficou em silêncio, incapaz de dizer mais nada.

Faria tudo para que fosse igual a última vez... mas seria possível? Snape lhe mostrou seu lado mais suave, isso foi só porque ele estava com a consciência culpada? E quando ele achou que havia pago a dívida, mais uma vez, decidiu tratá-lo como antes? Como se ele não se importasse, afinal? Mas deu-lhe a pedra. Ele estava preocupado com ele. Isso devia significar alguma coisa!

Harry agarrou-se mais firmemente ao corpo frio, desejando aquecê-lo dentro de sua chama ardente. Ele queria derreter o gelo, queria circundar o Mestre de Poções. Talvez, se fosse aquecido suficientemente por um tempo longo e constante... podia ser que, no final, ele conseguisse quebrar o frio e chegar ao calor, ao sabor que experimentou recentemente?

Sentiu o coração de Severus batendo de forma constante, ouviu sua respiração profunda e calma. Ele estava feliz por poder abraçá-lo. Por ter conseguido fazê-lo aceitar seu abraço sem o empurrar para longe. Ainda não correspondia ao abraço, mas pelo menos Harry podia se aconchegar nos braços dele o tanto que quisesse.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele sentiu uma paz fluir aquecendo o seu coração, dando-lhe esperança de que seu calor pudesse dissolver esta barreira.

Foi um momento perfeito.

De repente, o conforto quente e silencioso foi arrastado por um vento gélido. O coração de Severus bateu irregular, sua respiração acelerou, e um silvo doloroso escapou de sua boca.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou surpreso para o rosto contorcido de dor do homem.  
- O que... - Não conseguiu completar a pergunta, pois sentiu um aperto de ferro em seu ombro afastado-o com tanta força que ele tropeçou e quase caiu. Gritou de dor quando esbarrou atrás de uma cadeira. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, pareceu surpreso com Severus.

O homem segurava seu antebraço esquerdo, e seu rosto foi baixando a medida que se esforçava. Parecia lutar com algo.

Compreendeu imediatamente.

- É Voldemort? – Perguntou. – É ele, não é?

Snape levantou a cabeça. Vendo seus olhos escurecidos, Harry estremeceu.

- Saia da minha vista, Potter - rosnou com uma voz mais fria do que um iceberg. Seus olhos pareciam presos em tempestade de raios, e o seu rosto expressava apenas raiva tensa. Harry não podia se mover. Ficou parado, olhando, sentindo o sopro gelado destruir o calor incandescente no seu interior, que tão desesperadamente tentou manter.

- Não é o suficiente que seja estúpido, além de tudo tem que ser surdo! - As palavras atingiam-no como um raio. Nos olhos do homem se escondia algo sinistro, escuro e perigoso. Harry estremeceu e recuou novamente. Tudo ao seu redor parecia mergulhar na escuridão.

- Você não ouviu, Potter? Saia daqui! - Vociferou com ódio, os olhos pretos como túneis escuros fizeram as pernas de Harry dobrar. Ele queria virar e fugir, mas caiu em uma cadeira e se escorou nela, olhava com olhos apavorados para os olhos escuros envoltos em uma tempestade colérica de raiva e ódio. Snape foi para cima dele e sacudiu-o pondo-o de pé. Longos dedos apertaram feito garras no braço de Harry, cavando dolorosamente em seu corpo e Harry foi arrastado até à porta que conduzia ao corredor. Snape atirou-o para fora com tanta força que mal conseguiu se equilibrar em pé. Bateu na parede oposta, a porta foi batida antes que ele pudesse recuperar o fôlego e o equilíbrio.

Por alguns momentos ele apenas olhou para a porta fechada, incapaz de qualquer reação, assustado e surpreso. Seu ombro latejava dolorosamente no lugar onde Snape agarrou.

Lembrou-se do olhar cheio de ódio que foi dirigido a ele.

Um vento frio soprou em seu espírito fazendo a última faísca brilhante de calor apagar. O frio se apoderou dele.

O mais grave, era que não poderia, neste momento, ter algo para aquecê-lo...

... algo que poderia derreter o gelo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS**, eu também achei muita pretensão a da Hermione ir até o Snape, sozinha e desarmada ameaçar o cidadão que todos sabem que não é de brincadeira. Como diz Rony: "é o Snape". Mas penso que a prudência dela foi embotada pelo sentimento protetor por Harry, talvez isso a fez cometer a estupidez de encarar um bruxo como Snape sem o devido cuidado. Ah, você vai adorar alguns ataques de possessividade do Sev, eu adorei. E quanto ao Draco, veremos uma elucidação (capítulos adiante) do feitiço que foi lançado nele.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, realmente Hermione não foi nada inteligente em ameaçar o Snape, mas pelo menos agora Harry está livre de ser descoberto pelo diretor e a gente vai poder continuar torcendo para que ele consiga amolecer o Severus. Para que a mãe de Draco preferisse a morte a ver o filho da maneira em que foi deixado pelo feitiço que levou ainda em Hogwarts, só pode é ser algo terrível, não? Aguardem os próximos capítulos e verão uma explicação do que é o Legilimens Evocis.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 O pesadelo**

Harry olhou para a jóia na mão. A noite já estava pelo meio, ele havia se deitado na cama e não conseguia dormir.

Não conseguia entender Severus. E provavelmente não teria sucesso ao tentar entender. Às vezes, Snape era muito bom para ele, lhe permitia abraçar-se a ele, não olhava para ele com nojo e, aparentemente, a presença de Harry fazia com que, pelo menos durante algum tempo, se tornasse um pouco... mais suave. Mas logo depois, podia mudar. Tão de repente. Podia cair em tal estado que não pudesse ter controle sobre o que faz. Podendo ofender e magoar.

Harry fechou os olhos e estremeceu com a lembrança do ódio desenfreado que ele viu nos olhos de Severus. Snape olhou para ele com um olhar tão ferino, como se Harry fosse o seu maior inimigo, como se ele fosse culpado de todo o mal que conheceu na vida. O menino não conseguia entender o porquê. O que estava errado com ele? Afinal, não fez nada ...

Snape tinha aparentemente recebido um chamado de Voldemort enquanto Harry o abraçava. Mas por que depois desse evento, ele caiu em tal estado de raiva? Como se de repente odiasse Harry e não quisesse ter nada com ele, como se Harry fosse culpado de alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

Harry cerrou a pedra na mão e fechou os olhos, e depois enviou uma mensagem, assim como ele tinha feito todas as noites desde que ele recebera a jóia dele:  
"Boa noite, Severus."

Era o que podia fazer, provavelmente, Snape iria ficar irritado por Harry estar usando a pedra novamente de maneira desnecessária. Mas ele tinha de fazê-lo. Dessa forma poderia dar-lhe um sinal de que ele ainda estava por perto, que estava bem. Seguro... nada iria acontecer.

* * *

Harry ansiosamente aguardava com expectativa a aula de segunda-feira, seu encontro com Snape em Poções. No entanto, ficou decepcionado. Snape o tratou muito mal e parecia estar de mau humor.

Harry não podia ter certeza, mas pensou que era culpa de Voldemort. Talvez ele começou a suspeitar que Snape é um espião? Ou não foi bem, e não realizou uma tarefa? Severus nunca mencionou sobre seu segundo trabalho até agora, e Harry nunca se atreveria a perguntar-lhe sobre isso, mas queimava com uma curiosidade que não lhe dava paz, e cada vez menos meios para obter uma solução para isso, lhe vinha.

Ele estava tão pensativo que estragou completamente sua poção, ele foi tratado com um comentário extremamente malicioso seguido de perda de pontos. Snape disse que Harry estava atrasado em relação aos outros por ter perdido aulas. Esse dia foi muito extressante para todos, incluindo os sonserinas, a maioria achava que Harry deveria pagar por isso. O rapaz prometeu a si mesmo que não iria fazer mais nada que pudesse lançar sobre ele e Snape qualquer suspeita que seja. Ele jurou que se comportaria como se não se importasse, mas não foi tão fácil. Não enquanto Snape estava em cima dele amaldiçoando-o e ofendendo, afirmando que ele era como os arrogantes que pensam que o mundo gira em torno deles, que não passavam de incompetentes demasiadamente crentes em si mesmos. Derramou-lhe ainda que ele deveria arranjar tempo para estudar o assunto perdido nas aulas nas quais esteve ausente, porque ninguém iria carregá-lo pela mão, mesmo que o Garoto de Ouro colocasse sua vaidade acima dos outros, acreditando que é melhor do que eles e que tem mais direitos.

Harry estava sentado o tempo todo com o olhar fixo sobre o caldeirão, cerrou os punhos até as juntas ficarem brancas e as unhas cravarem dolorosamente na pele. A ferocidade com que Snape o repeendia era tão grande que Harry começou a se perguntar se aquilo era sério ou só um jogo.

Era um jogo, não, não devia olhar...

Após a aula, ficou realmente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter sido capaz de suportar. Ele sabia o que teve que tolerar. Ainda repetia para si as palavras: "Ele me salvou. Ele cuida de mim. Não importa o que ele diz e faz. Eu sei que ele se importa comigo..."  
Na parte da tarde, enviou uma mensagem para Severus:

"Posso ir vê-lo hoje à noite?"

Ainda não recebeu resposta.

Estava alarmado, mas ele tentou explicar a si mesmo que Snape poderia está ocupado e não teve tempo para escrever de volta. Ainda assim, ele via-se constantemente pondo a mão no bolso para ver se sentia algum calor que por ventura não tenha percebido.

De noite, ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

"Você está com raiva de mim?"

Enviou, mas novamente não obteve resposta. Ele tentou estudar com Ron e Hermione, mas todos os comentários e conversas de seus amigos entravam por um ouvido e saiam por outro. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Ele ainda esperava por uma resposta ou qualquer sinal, mas estes não chegaram.

Tarde da noite, quando ele se deitou na cama e não podia esperar mais, fechou os olhos e mandou a última mensagem daquele longo dia:

"Boa noite, Severus."

* * *

Terça-feira passou por ele muito rapidamente, principalmente por conta da espectativa de receber alguma mensagem de Snape. O professor não compareceu nas refeições, fazendo uma ideia perturbadora invadir a cabeça de Harry que passou a imaginar que talvez algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele. Felizmente, pôde pedir ajuda a Luna. Hoje o quinto ano teve aula de Poções e Snape estava presente. Isso acalmou Harry.

Enquanto conversava com Luna, algo estranho aconteceu. Tonks se aproximou deles e Harry perguntou como ela se sentia, se estava gostando de dar aulas. Ela disse que sim e que estava preparando uma aula incrível para o dia seguinte. Harry, sabendo do método incomum da professora, poderia apenas preocupar-se com o que viria, mas educadamente sorriu e disse que mal podia esperar. Luna fez algo inesperado. Retirou da bolsa uma carta dizendo a Tonks: "Eu queria dar a você antes, mas, sinto que você está sempre me evitando". Nimphadora corou, rapidamente pegou a carta e colocou-a em sua pasta, como se quisesse escondê-la o mais rapidamente possível e esquecer o incidente. Ela olhou para Harry, que fingiu estar olhando em outra direção, então olhou repeensivamente para Luna, mas ela apenas sorriu sonhadora e inocentemente em resposta. Harry pode não ser um observador cuidadoso e inteligente, como Hermione, mas isso não o impediu de ler o que o olhar de Tonks dizia: " Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Sem nenhuma testemunha!"

Quando a professora foi embora, Harry abriu a boca para perguntar a Luna o que estava acontecendo, mas a corvinal sorriu para ele e suspirou sonhadora:

- Que dia lindo que temos hoje, não acha? - E então se afastou pelo corredor, pulando e cantarolando para si mesma uma canção alegre. Harry olhou pela janela. O céu estava nublado com pesadas nuvens cinzentas, chovia sem parar.

- É verdade, belo... - Murmurou para si mesmo, olhando para trás vendo Luna se afastar, sem compreender nada. Ele decidiu que pediria ajuda de Hermione. Ela era especialista em tirar conclusões a partir de observações do comportamento humano.  
Mas ainda esperava resposta às mensagens enviadas para Severus, isso o deixava num tal estado que acabou esquecendo do fato ocorrido entre Luna e Tonks.

À noite, com a mão instintivamente apertando a pedra, mandou:

"Sinto saudades de você."

Mais tarde, ele estava zangado consigo por ter feito isso. Estava cansado de se comportar como uma garota perdida de amor querendo se fazer lembrada. No entanto, nem era uma menina, nem era... corou, incapaz de sequer pensar em si mesmo, e sem receber uma frase de Snape, decidiu deixar de mão. Desde que Snape resolveu se afastar sem razão compreensível, Harry iria ignorá-lo também. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Já que Snape o ignorava, tinha mais o que fazer. Não ia mais ficar correndo atrás dele como se não tivesse outra coisa na cabeça. Basta!

Era tarde, mas Harry não conseguia dormir. Virou de um lado para o outro, como se algo o incomodasse. O ambiente na sala era puro silêncio, quebrado apenas ocasionalmente pelos roncos de Ron ou Neville, aquilo estava levando-o à loucura.  
O silêncio era ruim. Pensamentos assustadores saíam dos seus esconderijos e o espreitavam no escuro, atacando-o e afundando-se nele com seus dentes longos e afiados, sugando sua auto-confiança e paz de espírito.

"Ele não quer saber mais de você. Depois que ele teve tudo o que quis de você? Você não interessa. Não serve para mais nada. Satisfez seus desejos. Agora está olhando para outra pessoa..."

Harry apertou a mão sobre a pedra verde. Tentando afugentar os montros sentindo sua suavidade, buscando curar suas feridas, se proteger.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo que as presas que lhe rasgavam se afastavam.

"Boa noite, Severus."

* * *

Em todos os lugares havia uma escuridão fria. Rochas nuas e tufos de grama que cresceram espaçadas, apesar da escuridão predominante ao redor, havia uma luz claramente visível, estranha e fria, sem origem perceptível. Ela parecia flutuar no ar. A paisagem parecia banhada pela lua cheia, só que não havia lua. Não havia nada, exceto um pequeno pedaço de terra em que se situava Harry. Quando olhou mais, mergulhou num vazio escuro e um silêncio que trazia zumbido aos seus ouvidos.

De repente, chegou aos seus ouvidos risos frios de um homem alto e fantasmagórico. Ele o olhou agudamente tentando localizar a sua fonte, mas ao mesmo tempo, veio mais daquele som. Desta vez, baixo e rouco. Em um curto espaço de tempo, de todos os lugares ao seu redor risos ressoaram, misturando-se uns com os outros, penetrando sua mente, ficando cada vez mais alto. Causando-lhe dor. Tapou seus ouvidos, mas não adiantou. Eles ganharam mais força, como se ecoassem no vazio e voltassem com força redobrada.

De repente, percebeu que ele não estava mais sozinho. Ele estava no meio de um círculo, cercado por altas figuras, vestidas de personagens negros, fundindo-se com a escuridão esmagadora. Misturando-se com as sombras do material. As máscaras que cobriam-lhes o rosto eram brancas em forma de caveira. Mas um deles estava exposto. A face de Voldemort distorcia cruelmente, permeada por um sorriso extasiado, uma gargalhada fria cheia de satisfação estava saindo de sua garganta.  
Harry estremeceu involuntariamente e agarrou seus braços, mas algo não estava certo. Ele olhou para baixo e descobriu que não usava roupas. Ele estava completamente nu na frente deles. Apesar do terror, sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. Os risos intensificaram-se ainda mais. Sua força rasgou as orelhas do menino, empurrando-o nas trevas, esmagando-o. Curvou-se e caiu de joelhos, tremendo de frio, medo e vergonha.

O que eles pretendiam fazer com ele? Estava ali completamente sozinho, sem varinha, sem nada, não poderia se defender. Eles irão matá-lo...

Snape! Deve avisá-lo! Deve usar sua pedra! Severus iria ajudá-lo, iria salvá-lo! Assim como o salvou na última vez... Não o deixaria morrer ali!

Um pensamento aterrorizante correram em sua mente explodindo de dor. Ele estava nu. Eles tomaram as suas vestes. Não tinha mais a pedra! Ele não poderia avisar ...

Ele fechou os olhos, esforçando-se com a tentativa de segurar suas lágrimas.

"Eu não quero morrer aqui! Não agora! Não estou pronto para isso. Tantas coisas que quero fazer antes de ... não quero que isso acabe. Eu só quero viver em paz. Por que devo morrer? Não quero!"

E então ouviu. A voz de Severus em sua cabeça.

"_Desta vez ninguém vai salvar você, Potter."_

Seu coração vibrou com horror, perfurado por punhal gelado, explodiu com a dor. Ele gemeu e abriu os olhos. Ele viu sangue em suas mãos. Correndo sobre o seu corpo, quente e pegajoso. No início era um gotejamento pequeno. Ele não sabia de onde vinha. Tentou limpá-lo de seu braço, mas só se sujava mais ainda. Tinha um tom cereja escuro, uma cor quase negra, sua mão esquerda contia filetes vermelhos vindos do ombro, que imediatamente foram apagadas por uma enorme onda de sangue que fluia de seu corpo. Inundou sua cabeça, grudou e empapou seus cabelos, escorreu pelas orelhas e pelo nariz. O líquido quente inundou seu corpo de tal forma que não lhe restava um único ponto seco. O vermelho escuro, viscoso foi fluindo pela sua pele e começou a inundar seus olhos e invadir sua boca. Os incessantes risos aumentaram mais ainda. O mundo inteiro começou a girar, e no centro deste vórtice estava ele. Fraco, indefeso, nu. Ele tentou gritar, implorar por ajuda, mas da garganta não estava saindo nenhum som. Não via mais nada além do sangue que inundava seus olhos completamente. Ele não conseguia respirar, porque no momento em que abriu a boca, o sangue invadiu sua garganta e nariz. Estava asfixiando, desesperadamente tentou esconder o rosto para livrá-lo do líquido viscoso que o sufocava. Através dos risos, a voz de Voldemort, fria como um iceberg, reverberou:

- Eu estou com tanta sede, amigos ... Hora de começar a ceia.

Harry queria gritar, mas o sangue escorria por seus lábios, tomou o esôfago, a traquéia estava inundada. Tentou recuperar o fôlego desesperadamente. Seu corpo tremia preso a convulsões fazendo-o cair de costas, rasgando-as ao atingir algumas pedras na grama esparça. Mas foi incapaz de defender-se contra o mar de sangue.

Em um último suspiro perdido na agonia da consciência, ele sentiu que suas mãos agarraram algo. Puxou, tentando cobrir o rosto. Ouviu um som de tecido rasgando puxando-o do abismo. Ele tomou ar ruidosamente, explodindo seus pulmões doloridos, trazendo alívio. Ele abriu os olhos e viu acima dele o dossel da cama. Segurava a cortina rasgada de sua cama nas mãos. Ele mal podia respirar, esperou um momento no meio do silêncio, aguardando os nervos dilacerados se acalmarem um pouco e a mente começar a trabalhar.

"Foi um sonho."

Mas não suspirou de alívio. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e o suor escorria pelo seu corpo trêmulo. Diante de seus olhos ainda giravam as máscaras brancas divertindo-se com seu sofrimento e o riso cruel de Voldemort soou em seus ouvidos estourando sua cabeça. Sentiu um gosto azedo e amargo entalar em sua garaganta.

A sala já estava clara, já devia ter amanhecido, mas os olhos de Harry só viam seu corpo lavado em sangue. Ele olhou para suas mãos, mas não havia nada de errado. No entanto, não ficou tranquilo. Porque tinha a impressão de que ainda estava naquele lugar? Foi uma visão?

Ele pulou da cama. Seu corpo foi sacudido por calafrios, ele se sentiu doente. Quando ele endireitou-se em uma posição sentada, seu estômago protestou violentamente. Sentiu ânsia de vômito. Rapidamente cobriu sua boca. Sentiu na garganta o gosto horrível e amargo de vômito. Ele conseguiu segurá-lo, mas não sabia por quanto tempo. Vestiu-se rapidamente, de qualquer jeito, trocando algumas casas de botão. Neville e Ron ainda estavam dormindo, imersos em seus agradáveis, doces sonhos, quando Harry correu para fora do dormitório direto para o banheiro. Conseguiu chegar e enclinar-se na pia no último momento e vomitou. Quando ele terminou, teve a impressão de que seria vítima de suas contrações estomacais até não lhe restar mais nada além da dor, vomitaria até a bile no final. Lavou a garganta com água fria, exausto, olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Estava apavorado. Seu rosto estava pálido como papel, olhos encovados e vermelhos, os lábios azuis. Em seu rosto brilhava de lágrimas. O cabelo estava suado e desordenado, apontando em todas as direções. Todo o seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. Ele sentiu que sua aparência se encaixava perfeitamente com o que sentia agora. Ele estava tão fraco que dificilmente conseguiria permanecer em pé por muito tempo.

No início pensou em ir para a ala hospitalar, mas era quase certo que Pomfrey iria empurrá-lo imediatamente numa cama e o deixaria metido lá por uma semana. Então veio-lhe o pensamento de alguém que poderia ajudá-lo, porque tinha um monte de poções de cura. Harry não podia ir para a aula nesse estado, e se faltasse aumentaria sua dificuldade em recuperar o atraso. Além disso, ele preferiu se manter ocupado. Ele tinha medo que, se ele estivesse sozinho, forçado a passar o dia na cama, as lembranças assustadoras do sonho voltariam e reinundariam-no, tirando-lhe o fôlego e a sanidade. Era o que ele mais temia. Portanto, não teve nenhuma longa hesitação, ele puxou do bolso a pedra, apertou-a em sua mão, fechou os olhos e pensou:

"Preciso muito de uma poção calmante. Por favor, você poderia me dar? O mais rapidamente possível. É muito importante. Por favor."

Não sabia se teria alguma resposta de Snape. Lentamente, ele começou a perder a esperança de que o Mestre de Poções lia as suas mensagens, mas valia a pena tentar.  
No entanto, quando ele guardou a jóia de volta no bolso, ele sentiu um calor súbito emanando de lá, que quase escaldou sua mão. Surpreendido pela reação tão rápida, pôs a pedra diante dos olhos e leu:

"Venha ao meu escritório. Agora."

Ele piscou várias vezes, completamente surpreso com a velocidade com que ele recebeu uma resposta. Deu um suspiro de alívio e com a mão trêmula, pôs a pedra de volta no bolso. Rapidamente lavou o rosto com água fria e apressadamente caminhou em direção as masmorras.

O castelo ainda estava tranquilo e deserto, ainda era muito cedo, assim Harry chegou sem obstáculo à porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções, a porta se abriu antes que ele pensasse em bater em sua superfície, e lá estava Snape. Observando o estado em que Harry estava, suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e seus olhos se arregalaram. No entanto, se absteve de qualquer comentário, afastou-se sem uma palavra e deixou-o entrar.

Harry realmente tentou não tremer, mas não conseguia controlar. Ainda respirava com dificuldade e de modo superficial, ele ainda estava pálido. Sabia que ele devia parecer com um morto, mas ele não quis falar sobre isso. Snape abriu a boca como se desejasse perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas Harry foi mais rápido:

- Eu realmente preciso desta poção - disse com firmeza, embora com a voz um pouco trêmula. - Eu não quero explicar agora. Você pode me dar?

Ficou surpreso com a nitidez em sua voz. Snape franziu o cenho.

- Espere aqui, Potter - disse drasticamente, e, em seguida, caminhou até uma das prateleiras. Depois de um momento, ele voltou com um pequeno frasco na mão. O líquido tinha uma cor rosa quente. - Não mais do que um gole- disse ele, e entregou a Harry, que resmungou agradecimentos, tirou a rolha e sem hesitar, ele tomou dois goles. Ele sabia que a dosagem estava errada. Mas no estado em que estava, temia que não fosse suficiente.

O líquido era doce e quente. Ao escorrer por sua garganta, quase imediatamente, trouxe consolo aos seus nervos e ao corpo trêmulo. Ele começou a ficar calmo, e os problemas e preocupações lentamente desapareceram, derretidos no calor agradável. A imagem do sangue que não saia dos seus olhos, desapareceu. Ele suspirou, puxando o ar profundamente para os pulmões. Sentiu seu rosto, gradualmente deixar de tremer. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu que Snape olhava para ele, pensativo, com pálpebras semi-cerradas.

Harry olhou para baixo, pigarreando constrangido.

- Obrigado - repetiu ele em voz baixa. - Pode dar-me... uma Poção de sono sem sonhos? - Ele perguntou, levantando os olhos de volta para o homem. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções brilharam de compreensão. Harry mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar novamente.

- Quando cair a noite, Potter, você pode vir buscá-la. Depois do jantar - disse o homem secamente. Harry balançou a cabeça e esticou a garrafa na direção de Severus. - Pare com isso. Ela ainda pode ser útil a você - disse Snape.

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente.

- É ... Eu já vou. Está prestes a começar o café da manhã. Eu não quero chegar atrasado.

Por que de repente, estar na companhia de Snape se tornou para ele tão duro e estressante? É pela forma como Snape o tratava ultimamente? Será que é porque ele o ignorou todo esses dias? Ou talvez ... por causa do que ouviu durante seu sonho?

Tensão.

Queria perguntar-lhe sobre tantas coisas ... Mas não era o lugar nem o momento de fazê-lo. Talvez eles possam conversar à noite. Se Snape não jogar com ele...

Ele se afastou dele procurando se afastar do olhar penetrante do homem, lentamente se arrastou de volta para a torre, para se recompor antes do café da manhã.

* * *

A primeira aula depois do café da manhã, foi Defesa. Harry levou consigo a garrafa de poção calmante, só para o caso de precisar. Ele se sentia muito bem, mas não sabia se o ataque de nervos e o medo iriam voltar, de repente, no meio da sala de aula. Ele não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo a poção mantinha seu efeito.

- Eu tenho hoje, algo incomum para vocês, crianças! - Tonks gritou alegremente, indo para frente da sala e tropeçando no final. Quando ela se equilibrou, encolheu-se um pouco, depois acenou a sua varinha em direção ao quadro, no qual apareceu a inscrição: Legilimens.

- Algum de vocês já ouviu falar dessa magia? - Ela perguntou, sorrindo encorajadoramente. A mão de Hermione, sentada ao lado de Harry, disparou.

- Sim, Hermione? Quero dizer ... - Tonks corou - ... senhorita Granger?

- O feitiço Legilimens é usado para invadir a mente de alguém e ler as memórias da pessoa.

- Ótimo. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Hermione corou com orgulho.

- Você não tem isso no currículo - disse Tonks - assim você não precisa olhar no manual, senhor ... - Ela hesitou.

- Thomas - Dean respondeu calmamente. Todo mundo se acostumou ao fato de que a professora ainda se esquecia seus nomes. Dean fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado.  
Harry se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Ele sabia o que era Legilimência e o que esse feitiço faz. Ele ainda lembrava das aulas humilhantes com Snape no ano passado, quando o professor invadiu sua mente e viu todas as suas memórias. Mesmo as mais pessoais. E, apesar de ainda tentar jogá-lo de sua cabeça, Harry não podia se defender contra ele.

Tonks não lhes dizia nada que Harry não soubesse, mas outros a ouviam com grande interesse. Provavelmente pensavam que era muito mais interessante do que pegar salamandras de fogo.

- Eu decidi que vocês devem saber essa magia, especialmente agora, quando estamos à beira da guerra - Tonks continuou, aparentemente como se falasse do tempo bom. - Mas isso não é tudo. Há também uma segunda versão dessa magia, quase esquecida, mas, recentemente redescoberta e usada com sucesso por Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores. Muito, muito forte e muito mais perigosa. Na verdade, o Ministério das Magia, está estudando incluí-la na lista de Maldições Imperdoáveis, porque seus efeitos podem ser assustadores e irreversíveis. Além disso, a defesa contra isso é quase impossível. Não há mágica para isso, e a única coisa que pode salvar o bruxo, cujo a magia for lançada, é a força da sua vontade. Infelizmente, ela deve ser realmente enorme, e poucos a têm.

Harry apurou os ouvidos. Era algo novo. A professora acenou sua varinha na direção da lousa, na qual apareceu duas palavras: _Legilimens Evocis_.

- Alguém aqui já ouviu falar desse feitiço? - Perguntou Tonks.

A classe ficou em silêncio. Mesmo Hermione não levantou sua mão.

- Bem - disse Nimphadora muito séria - eu não estou surpresa que ninguém tenha ouvido falar deste feitiço. Como já mencionei, ele foi absolutamente proibido por séculos, e o conhecimento dele foi cuidadosamente escondido. Só recentemente começaram a usá-lo novamente. É uma Legilimência detalhada chamada de "Ir ao fundo". Difere da usual Legilimência em alguns detalhes importantes. Primeiro, Legilimência profunda permite não só penetrar na mente da vítima e ler suas memórias, mas também pensamentos. Olhando para a memória, você também pode ouvir o que a vítima pensou naquele momento em que a memória foi gerada. É como uma entrada completa na mente, olhar o mundo através dos olhos de outra pessoa. Em segundo lugar – é necessário usar contato visual. Além disso, em contraste com a Legilimêcia usual, não se assiste a um rio de memórias, um bolo de coisas juntas e misturadas. Uma pessoa que lança esse feitiço, escolhe uma lembrança interessante como se selecionasse um livro e o puxasse. Pode ver o que ele desejar, também pode reunir todas as memórias e pensamentos relacionados ao assunto que deseja. Se, por exemplo, alguém quiser saber o que a vítima pensou sobre uma determinada pessoa, ele pode escolher todos os elementos relacionados, e depois assisti-los e ouvir à vontade. É apenas um exemplo, por que vocês não devem jogar essa magia nos seus amigos! Sabemos que recentemente esse feitiço foi descoberto por Você-Sabe-Quem, e agora muitas vezes usa-o para tirar dos prisioneiros informações interessantes. É muito mais rápido e mais simples do que a forma anteriormente utilizada por ele, o Crucio.

Todos os alunos ouviram tudo com atenção e horror. Na cabeça de Harry começou a circular pensamentos indesejados que perturbaram a sua paz de espírito. Tonks suspirou e continuou num tom ainda mais grave:

- Mas isso não é o mais perigoso neste período. Mesmo que um de vocês tente, nunca conseguirá lançar esse feitiço, mas um Legilimente experiente e poderoso, poderia manipular sonhos e mexer nas lembranças da vítima. Embora teoricamente se possa modificar os sonhos, felizmente a mudança de memórias ainda é virtualmente impossível. Você só pode excluí-los por meio do feitiço Obliviate, mas não é tudo. Pode-se prender a vítima em sua pior memória e forçá-la experimentar seus traumas várias vezes. A vítima fica presa ao seu maior pesadelo. Nunca se livra dele. Eu digo pesadelo, e não estou exagerando. Você pode selecionar o sonho mais terrível e sacrifícioso e fechar a vítima lá para sempre.

Harry sentiu que ficara pálido. Lembrou-se dele lavado em sangue e o som de risos em seus ouvidos. Sua cabeça girou e sentiu ânsia de vômito no estômago.

- Desculpe-me - levantou a mão, sentindo que os sintomas do medo estava de volta - eu posso ir ao banheiro?

Tonks olhou para ele e assustou-se.

- O que foi, Harry? Está branco como uma folha!

- Não estou me sentindo bem - ele respondeu suavemente, vendo que seus olhos escureciam.  
- Mas é claro, vá, vá. Quer que alguém o acompanhe até a ala hospitalar?

- Não, obrigado - respondeu, levantando-se do lugar sentindo que suas pernas dobravam sob ele. - Eu vou cuidar disso. É apenas ... um enfraquecimento.

Hermione e Ron, é claro, queriam ir com ele, mas ele conseguiu detê-los. Quando se viu atrás da porta da classe, com mãos trêmulas, tirou o frasco de líquido rosa do bolso e tomou um gole grande. Suspirou com alívio e mergulhou em pensamentos.  
As palavras de Tonks ainda tocavam seus ouvidos. Preso no pior pesadelo... o que aconteceria a alguém que fosse preso em um sonho terrível? E para sempre? Esse pensamento o sacudiu fazendo-o tremer. Provavelmente é a pior coisa que se pode fazer a outro ser humano. Não seria justo nem ao maior inimigo...

Ele sentiu que o terror cobria com seus tentáculos o seu coração vibrando angustiado no peito. Consumiu-o por longo tempo, o medo escondido profundamente em sua alma, começou a emergir na superfície de sua consciência abalada. O que ia acontecer? Tonks disse que Voldemort usa este feitiço ... Sabia que o encontro com ele era inevitável. O mundo mágico inteiro estava contando com ele. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que fosse jogado na briga, e quando se encontrasse cara a cara com o bruxo mais perigoso que já viveu ... ele sabia que não teria oportunidades de sair dessa vivo. Mas se ele morrer...que isso implique pelo menos, que Voldemort morra junto. A profecia diz claramente que um não pode viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver... Isto significa que ambos devem morrer?  
Ele suspirou pesadamente e se encostou na parede. Ele fechou os olhos, não querendo admitir para si mesmos o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

"Eu não quero morrer ... Não estou pronto para isso". O mundo mágico inteiro não é capaz de derrotar Voldemort, por que ele seria? Porque ele tem uma cicatriz na testa? Sim, todos nós esperamos isso dele... Até agora, se empenhou ao máximo na luta contra Voldemorte, mas ele estava tão cansado... A morte de Sirius apenas selou seu abatimento. Ele nunca conseguiria derrotá-lo. Nada podia. Ele era só um menino. Como ele poderia lutar com alguém que não podia matar? Por que não poderia ser uma adolescente normal e viver como os outros? Por que repousava sobre seus ombros esse fardo? Dumbledore tentou protegê-lo contra isso, mas o próprio diretor, recentemente aparentava precisar de ajuda. Parecia aniquilado, e ele era a única pessoa de quem Voldemort sentia medo. Como ele, Harry, poderia enfrentá-lo?

Ele queria apenas... viver. Ele queria estar com Severus. Não se preocupar com a guerra, ataques sem razão. Ele queria ser feliz ... mas seu destino foi selado há muito tempo... só porque ele tinha uma cicatriz na testa.

Ele suspirou, abrindo os olhos e olhou para a abóbada. Depois de um momento, fechou-os novamente.

"Mas vou fazê-lo. Eu devo. Não há outra saída. É meu dever". Já que todos esperavam isso dele... ir para a guerra, ir lutar, embora ele não soubesse como... Ele pode morrer ... Mas ainda não. Não agora.

Sob seus olhos apareceu a imagem de um sorriso de zombaria torcendo um rosto. Olhos negros olhando para ele com desejo. A tranquilidade inundou seu coração.

Ainda não...

* * *

A porta se abriu com o toque da mão de Harry. Ele caminhou cautelosamente para o gabinete, mas o quarto estava vazio. Supondo que Snape estivesse esperando por ele em seus aposentos particulares, seguiu em frente. Desta vez, a porta se abriu por si só. Ele não teve que bater. Quando Snape o deixou entrar, Harry percebeu que ele estava tão chateado que não sabia o que dizer. Esse homem sempre o tratará assim?

Ele limpou a garganta e disse baixinho:

- Eu ... vim pegar a poção.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar severo. A partir da expressão em seu rosto, podia-se ler que, aparentemente, na última hora se absteve de fazer um comentário malicioso.

- Espere - ele disse e foi para uma das prateleiras. Quando ele voltou, segurava na mão um pequeno frasco. - Vou te dar isso, mas desta vez você não deve beber mais do que um pequeno gole antes de dormir. Nada além disso.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia qual era a dosagem, usara-a recentemente quando esteve internado na ala hospitalar. Ele pegou a garrafa e murmurou obrigado. Snape olhou para ele com atenção, mas Harry não conseguia olhar no rosto dele. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Queria tanto falar com ele... mas como ele poderia saber que Snape iria querer? Ele não pode desejar a sua presença? Ele não poderia pedir diretamente. Ele preferia a incerteza a recusa. Menos mal.

Ele virou-se com um suspiro para sair, mas quando tocou na maçaneta, lhe chegou a voz baixa do Mestre de Poções:

- Onde vai, Potter? Sente-se.

Soou como uma ordem, então Harry retirou a mão e se virou. Sentiu-se aliviado. Snape queria que ele ficasse. Foi o primeiro bom sinal. Lentamente, caminhou até a cadeira revestida de material preto e sentou-se junto à lareira queimando. Severus sentou-se na segunda cadeira por alguns instantes e olhou para o fogo. Prevalecia na sala apenas os estalos tranquilos da madeira queimando. Finalmente, o homem virou a cabeça para Harry e perguntou em uma voz calma e muito gentil:

- O que você sonhou, Potter?

Harry estremeceu, empalideceu e olhou para o homem com terror. Mais uma vez ele viu o sangue. Ecoou em sua mente as palavras:

_"Desta vez ninguém vai salvar você, Potter"._

Era a voz de Severus. Insensível, fria, distante. Extra mundo.

Vendo que Snape fitava seus olhos, Harry rapidamente virou a cabeça e olhou para o fogo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso - ele disse, com dificuldade dominando a voz trêmula.  
- Potter... - O homem começou, mas Harry o interrompeu rapidamente, desesperadamente querendo mudar de assunto.

- Como foi seu dia, Severus? - Ele perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar indiferente. Snape fechou os lábios, pensou por um momento, como se perguntando se deseja continuar o interrogatório de Harry, mas aparentemente desistiu, porque depois de uma pausa ele disse:

- Maravilhoso. A Grifinória, finalmente caiu de terceiro para quarto lugar na Copa das Casas.

O sarcasmo que emanava de sua voz era quase palpável. Harry fez uma careta.

- Parabéns - ele respondeu sem hesitação. – Devem me "agradecer" por eu ter possibilitado meios para ela está em último lugar.

Snape piscou. Harry entendeu o que havia dito, e imediatamente desviou o olhar, embaraçado, mas também sentiu o prazer por ter conseguido surpreender o homem. Um pensamento estranho apareceu em sua cabeça, desde que ele começou a ficar com Snape, ficara mais irônico e fluênte. Afinal, ele tinha que se defender de alguma forma de seus ataques. O medo e a raiva que o acompanhou durante os últimos dois dias, começou a fluir para fora dele agora e ele não podia detê-los.

- Talvez você possa nos deixar com um ponto? Entraremos para a história da escola. Você não quer? - Continuou, equilibrando-se em uma onda muito instável e perigosa, que podia entrar em colapso a qualquer momento e arrastá-lo para profundezas escuras. - Talvez Neville proporcione meios para mais ataques? No final, você poderia arrasar a Grifinória com sucesso. - Ele mordeu a língua quando viu a perigosa carranca que o Mestre de Poções lhe dirigiu.

- Cuidado, Potter. Não se esqueça com quem você está falando - ele falou lentamente, seus olhos lampejavam.

Harry olhou para o fogo, e corou. Acalmou as ondas fortes de raiva e afastou a ameaça de descontrole.

- Desculpe-me - ele murmurou. - É que... - Hesitou, engoliu em seco e suspirou. Não queria mais rodeios, ele tinha cansado dos jogos e fingimentos. Era tempo de por suas cartas sobre a mesa. - Por que você me trata assim? - Perguntou diretamente, olhando para Snape. - Durante dois dias, eu esperei por uma notícia, mas você decidiu ignorar-me. Por quê?

Snape cerrou os lábios e franziu a testa. Parecia que estudava a resposta. No final, ele disse com voz seca, calma, pesando em cada palavra:

- Eu tive minhas razões, Potter.

"Não esperava uma resposta tão vaga!"

- Você sempre tem suas razões! - explodiu. - E eu ainda não entendo! Nunca sei o que posso esperar de você. Eu não sei como você vai reagir. Nem sei se posso abraçar você agora e não ser rejeitado. - Sua voz vacilou. Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para o fogo. Depois de um tempo, aos seus ouvidos chegou a voz baixa e fria:  
- Só vai saber... se você tentar.

Harry olhou para Snape. O coração pulou em seu peito, e seus ouvidos zumbiram, mas lentamente o significado destas palavras entraram em sua mente. Ficou surpreso com as conclusões que tirou. Snape tinha apenas ... admitido que ele queria que Harry o abraçasse? Foi assim que soou.

Tomou uma decisão. Ele se levantou, caminhou até Severus e, ainda um pouco incerto, sentou-se lateralmente em seu colo. Enclinou o pescoço, colocou o rosto na clavícula do homem, e suspirou pesadamente. Ele não foi empurrado ou amaldiçoado. Ele sentiu que o corpo de Snape permanecia quieto. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração rápida. Ele estava tão perto... lhe trazia paz, seu coração se acalmava. Ele se sentia seguro. Por tais momentos valia a pena lutar.

- Eu odeio quando você me ignora - ele sussurrou suavemente, esfregando o rosto em seu pescoço e inalando o sabor amargo e doce, que neste momento ficou mais intenso. Tudo o que fezia era unilateral, não era correspondido, mas era o suficiente. Pelo menos por agora...

Moveu-se ainda mais perto e sussurrou:

- Preciso tanto de você.

Por um momento apenas suas respirações eram ouvidas na sala. Finalmente, a voz baixa do Mestre de Poções quebrou o silêncio:

- Quanto você precisa de mim, Sr. Potter?

"Como a grama precisa de chuva para crescer. Como a terra precisa do sol para viver. Como um homem precisa de ar para respirar, como uma criança precisa de uma mãe. Como o mundo precisa de ajuda, e o Menino Que Sobreviveu ser a sua esperança, um símbolo de fé."

- Mais do que você imagina- respondeu calmamente. Ele cerrou os punhos no manto negro, desejando não deixá-lo mais. Por que não poderia ser eternamente como aquele momento?

- Abrace-me, por favor. - As palavras em si conseguiram sair de sua boca. Ele esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma resposta. Se afastou um pouco e pegou a as mãos de Severus que repousavam nos braços da cadeira. Ele agarrou-as e envolveu-as delicadamente ao redor de sua cintura. Ele viu os olhos do homem, profundos e escuros como túneis, olhando para ele... Ele não sabia o quê, mas ele tinha certeza que tinha visto algo. Por uma fração de segundos algo piscou, mas não conseguiu captar. Permaneceu ininteligível e fechado para ele. Baixou seu rosto, apertou os lábios. Era com se Severus, a todo o custo tentasse ocultar, afastar algo para longe. Não permitindo que Harry olhasse para além do o muro envolvente. Poderoso, alto e inacessível.

O garoto deixou cair as mãos e cerrou os dedos envoltos no manto negro nos ombros do homem. Delicadamente ele beijou o pescoço exposto do homem. Um momento depois, já estava beijando cada centímetro de sua pele, indo em direção a um lugar muito sensível. Seus lábios encontraram o lóbulo da orelha, e começou a lamber e chupá-lo. Snape remexeu o corpo, e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Harry ouviu um som longo e incessante de prazer. Sentindo a emoção engolindo-o, deslizou sua língua quente dentro do ouvido e começou a penetrar profundamente no interior. Mais tarde, assumiu o espaço atrás dele, alternadamente beijava e lambia a pele salgada. Correntes familiares começaram a lavar seu corpo, murmurando em seus ouvidos com o coração a bater mais rápido. Ele beijou de modo mais agressivo, mais forte, com fome. Ele queria provar de tudo. Ele ouviu um gemido de Severus e sua respiração rápida. Ele achava que já estava duro e sentiu que o homem estava aparentemente da mesma forma. Seus lábios encontraram o caminho para o rosto. Ele beijou cada milímetro de pele do queixo e bochechas. Beijava com paixão, animado, quente. Ele já estava a meia polegada de distância da boca, quando de repente uma luz de aviso surgiu em sua cabeça. Respirando pesadamente separou seus lábios entreabertos e olhou para Severus. Ele ouviu em sua cabeça uma voz muito clara, nítida e gelada:

_"Não vão salvá-lo, Potter."_

As lembraças voltaram de repente, lançando-se nele como água fria apagando seu entusiasmo, a neblina que embaçava seus olhos desapareceu, e Harry notou que Snape o observava com surpresa. Ele baixou a cabeça tristemente e fechou os olhos, não querendo que Severus visse a dor em seus olhos. Ele notou que as mãos de Snape estavam novamente apoiadas nos braços da cadeira. Ele deve tê-las retirado em algum momento que não percebera. Aparentemente, não queria fazer carinho nele. Como se fosse tão difícil ... Ele não podia retribuir nem mesmo com um pequeno gesto?

Uma centelha de rebeldia queimou nele. Se Severus decidiu ser tão teimoso ...

Harry mordeu o lábio e se afastou. A excitação foi dissipada, o desejo esfriou.

- É tarde - ele disse calmamente. - Tenho que ir.

Foi uma mentira miserável. Não havia passado muito tempo depois do jantar, ainda não era hora dos alunos se recolherem para suas casas. Saiu dos joelhos do homem e olhou para Snape. Seus olhos estavam apertados, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e sua boca apertada. Um fogo ardia nos olhos, mas não havia nenhum entusiasmo. Era raiva e decepção.

Harry engoliu em seco e virou as costas para ele, se movendo em direção a porta. Quando ele estava perto da saída, ele ouviu um grunhido:

- Potter!

Ele parou e se virou. O rosto de Snape estava pensativo. Parecia que ele queria dizer algo, mas lutava consigo mesmo. Sentiu que havia ganhado, ele finalmente desistiu, o homem lambeu os lábrios e olhou para o fogo.

- Venha na sexta à noite - ele disse baixinho, numa voz quase sem timbre.

- Tentarei - Harry respondeu, observando o aparecimento de uma sombra no rosto de Severus, mas não olhou para Harry. Apenas balançou a cabeça com firmeza. Harry colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. - Boa noite, Severus. - Estas foram as últimas palavras antes de abrir a porta, atravessou o escritório e saiu para o corredor onde, finalmente, foi capaz de respirar profundamente.

Ele tinha a impressão de que havia lutado uma batalha muito dura e difícil. Ele estava cansado. Ele lutou bravamente, mas ainda não venceu. Ainda não recebeu o que ele queria. Ele permanecia com nada. Mas, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se vitorioso. Ele ditou os termos. Quando Snape não os quis seguir, o deixou. Não se dobrou, foi capaz de dar uma lição em Severus. E na sexta-feira, Harry vai descobrir se Snape aprendeu...

Sorriu para si mesmo.

Ele não foi expulso. Decidiu sair na hora certa. Salvou seu orgulho. Pelo menos desta vez. Dessa vez ... ele triunfou.

Mas por que, apesar disso, ele se sentiu tão ... errado?

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Meninas, andei sumida, não queria ter demorado a postar novamente, mas minha enfermidade agravou e tive que ser internada, as dores não me permitiam nem pensar, sério, até fazer uma forcinha para pensar era altamente doloroso, tive que me manter em semissono por alguns dias. Exames identificaram uma inflamação nas duas vértebras de ligação do pescoço com o crânio, e isso estava fazendo a maior bagunça no meu corpo. Era por isso que eu estava tendo tanta febre. Bom, fui condenada pelo médico a tomar 30 injeções, duas por dia, elas doem pra caramba! Mas pelo menos, estou sem dor e pronta para trabalhar, estudar e traduzir o Desiderium Intimum para vocês!

**Ana Scully Rickman**, realmente cada gesto que Snape permite a Harry é como um troféu de ouro cravejado de brilhantes, solto foguetes cada vez que ele permite um novo passo, mesmo que pequeno, rumo ao seu coração fechado e cercado por altos muros. Esse o cap. 15 foi muito fofo mesmo.

**Giovana PMWS**, você tem razão...apesar de ser muito fofo, o cap 15 não deixou de cumprir com a tendência potencial de jogar um balde de gelo na gente no final, mas tudo bem, continuamos na torcida!

**Gehenna**, quase morri de rir com Pomfrey tirando uma onda com a cara do Snape logo depois dele ter dito que não estava nem aí com a saúde de Harry, eu também achei super engraçado o momento em que Snape leu o que Harry pensou, ele não coseguiu se manter frio ante ao que o garoto pensou em fazer com ele assim que tivesse oportunidade! Voldemort é um baita estraga clima, acabou esfriando os dois. No cap de hoje vocês tiveram, através da aula de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas ministrada por Tonks, a explicação dos efeitos nefastos do feitiço que Snape lançou em Dracro o _Legilimens Evocis_. Harry ficou tão perturbado com o efeito que voltou a passar mal. Pensem: como é ser preso, para sempre, em seu pior pesadelo? Melhor morrer, não?


	17. Chapter 17

**17 Intoxicação**

Escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry silenciosamente andou pelos corredores de Hogwarts, indo em direção as masmorras. Em sua mente giravam muitos pensamentos e memórias.

Na quinta-feira, enquanto Harry e seus amigos escreviam na biblioteca artigos sobre História da Magia e Poções, Hermione descobriu um livro grande e poeirento que acabou descobrindo-se ser... um histórico da escola, em que constava um censo de todos os alunos de Hogwarts ao longo dos séculos. Nele podia-se ver a foto do jovem Tom Ridlle, Lucius Malfoy, os pais de Rony, os pais de Harry. Mesmo Dumbledore e McGonagall quando eram adolescentes (Ron, vendo a foto da chefe de sua casa quando jovem, não conseguiu reter um assobio de admiração: "Era uma garota muito bonita!", ante este comentário Hermione lhe lançou um olhar altivo e assassino). Mas a descoberta mais notável para Harry foram as fotos do jovem Snape (ante o qual Ron não hesitou em lançar uma torrente de comentários maldosos e insultos). Lembrava-se do Severus jovem que viu na penseira anos antes, mas ao ter a oportunidade de ver novamente, foi como se nunca tivesse conhecido a imagem adolescente de Snape. Apesar dos olhos baixos e o cabelo engordurado ("realmente eram gordurosos- ele pensou – "ou pelo menos passavam essa impressão"), a face de Severus era nublada, tratava-se de um homem muito jovem e bonito. Seus olhos brilhavam com um esplendor estranho e misterioso, e a palavra ironia definia a careta contorcida em seu rosto, que parecia exprimir: "Desprezo todos vocês".

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Severus provavelmente sempre foi assim ... Mas Harry foi atraído para uma data de nascimentoo escrita abaixo da foto. Com surpresa, ele percebeu que Snape iria aniversariar dentro de duas semanas. Faria trinta e sete.

O coração de Harry bateu com dificuldade, quando de repente ele notou a enorme diferença de idade. Não havia pensado nesse detalhe antes, não importava para ele. Mas ao saber que seu amante era 21 anos mais velho que ele, sentiu-se momentaneamente atordoado, e... evergonhado. Severus era experimentado pela vida, era um homem maduro, e ele... apenas um adolescente invadindo a vida dele. Além disso Snape era seu professor. Mas isso não o fez se sentir desconfortável, apenas alimentou seu desejo. Ele estava fazendo algo proibido e era ... emocionante.

Mas isso não justificava tudo. Harry sempre quis saber o que o atraiu para o Mestre de Poções. Várias vezes parecia-lhe que havia descoberto seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e eventualmente pensava que não conhecia a si mesmo. Não conseguiu parar de pensar em Snape. Severus era uma pessoa fria e insensível, firme, forte, misteriosa, imprevisível. Não tratava Harry como o resto do mundo bruxo, não olhava para ele como um herói, não com adoração, não se entregava. E ainda parecia entendê-lo. Pouco falava, mas Harry tinha a impressão de que poderia dizer-lhe tudo - sobre a sua fraqueza, seus medos. Ele o compreenderia. E, ao contrário dos outros, não fazia comentários nas costas dele e nem lhe dirigia palavras vazias, frases sem sentido do tipo: "Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe". Não passaria a mão na cabeça dele, talvez, até fizesse comentários em seu típico jeito sarcástico, dizendo para ele parar de achar que era o centro do universo e crescer, mas... ele era compreendido.

Além disso, Severus era ... era ... Ele não sabia como definir. Ele fugia-lhe, lhe repelia, lhe escapava. Ele dava alguma coisa, e quanto oferecia, Harry pegava com voracidade insaciável – continuaria lutando para tê-lo novamente. Ele era como um sedento no deserto e a boca de Severus era um copo cheio de água cristalina, quando ele tentou se embriagar nessa boca, ela foi tomada dele. Ficou como uma crinaça que sentiu o sabor de um doce. Quanto mais sente o sabor doce, mais o quer – então iria buscar esse doce, na esperança de sentir novamente o gosto dele e, talvez um dia, eventualmente, possa prová-lo na sua totalidade. Então seria feliz.

Mas agora, para obter o doce, a criança começou a se rebelar, começou a impor condições, lutar, falar. Como que para mostrar que o chocolate lhe pertence... e que ele tem todo o direito a ele.

Assim, Harry não ia perdoar hoje. Comprometeu-se em ser duro. Se Snape não aprendeu a lição, não teria escrúpulos para impor-se.

Sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito com seu próprio plano.

Chegando no local, bateu na porta. Esta se abriu diante dele, acabaria por levá-lo para a sala privada do Mestre de Poções, um ambiente banhado em silêncio com apenas algumas velas acesas e a radiância quente da lareira. Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira favorita esperando por ele. Perto dele, na mesa, haviam algumas garrafas. Quando Harry chegou mais perto, pôde ler seus nomes: Uísque, Gin, Rum e Martini.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

- Você está querendo ficar bêbado, Severus? - Perguntou com diversão. - É pra me suportar?

- Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não preciso de álcool para isso- o homem respondeu calmamente, olhando atentamente Harry, que apesar dos esforços não conseguiu deixar um delicado rubor surgir-lhe. Logo, porém, repreendeu-se em espírito.

"Não, isso é uma vitória hoje!"

Ele jogou de lado o manto da invisibilidade, cosiderando que, se ele não conseguisse o que queria, iria sair. Ele sabia que poderiam ter uma noite agradável juntos. Ele sabia muito bem que poderia dar errado, mas ele não iria se dobrar. Não iria implorar o que queria. Sabia que havia muitas coisas que ele não podia fazer com Snape, mas o que ele queria nessa noite, ele poderia lhe dar.

Ele caminhou até Snape com uma cara de inocente, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e sentou-se lateralmente em seu colo. Ele percebeu que Snape prendeu a respiração e endureceu momentaneamente, como uma tábua, mas não comentou nada. Harry podia ver em seu rosto uma expressão de irritação, mas decidiu não prestar atenção.  
Colocou seu rosto em sua clavícula, e suspirou:

- Eu senti sua falta, Severus.

Ele sabia que não receberia qualquer resposta a esta confissão, porque depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, durante o qual o único som na sala era o fogo crepitante, e sua respiração, ele sussurrou:

- Você me abraçaria?

Estava morrendo com os fortes batimentos do seu coração enquanto esperava uma reação ou resposta. Depois de um tempo, sua agonia cardíaca caiu para segundo plano.  
- Você veio aqui só para fazer brincadeira? - Snape respondeu com sarcasmo perceptível em sua voz fazendo Harry suspirar pesadamente, e tentar uma segunda vez. Aproximou-se e repetiu seu pedido.

- abrace-me, Severus.

Desta vez a resposta veio um pouco mais rápido.

- O que mordeu você, Potter? - Resmungou o homem.

O coração de Harry bateu mais desconpassado. Ficou com raiva. Foi a última tentativa. Ele não queria sair, queria ficar com ele. Mas não poderia perdoá-lo.

Separou-se dele e, estreitando seus olhos superiormente, olhou para ele e disse em uma voz forte:

- Eu quero que você me abrace.

Uma expressão de irritação apareceu no rosto do Mestre de Poções.

- Chega disso, Potter! Acabe imediatamente com esses absurdos!- Sibilou.

Harry sentiu que ele havia perdido. Mais uma vez. Sentiu-se ser inundado pela desesperança. Alguma vez ele já conseguiu ganhar o que queria? Começou a perder a esperança, mas não podia mudar sua decisão. Ele devia fazer o que planejou. Aparentemente Snape precisava era de uma outra lição...

Ele baixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça tristemente, incapaz de refrear a tristeza em sua voz quando ele disse baixinho:

- Tenho que ir. Eu tenho um monte de deveres...

Afastou-se, querendo descer dos joelhos do homem. Regressaria ao seu dormitório. Ele iria ser amaldiçoado por Snape, por ter mantido sua tenacidade e determinação com o Mestre de Poções. Passaria a noite sozinho, imaginando como seria maravilhoso se ele não tivesse desejado coisas imposíveis, se não tivesse forçado Snape a abraçá-lo.

Foi quando ele sentiu os braços em torno dele, que fortemente o atraia de volta apertando-o no corpo vestido de preto.

A surpresa logo deu lugar a uma grande alegria e alívio. Ele sorriu, apertando a bochecha no pescoço de Snape, suspirando profundamente. Severus o abraçou de verdade. Foi... incrível. Ontem poderia ter parecido impossível,mas hoje ele conseguiu vencer. Aninhado nos braços de Severus, Harry se perguntou o que mais ele poderia conseguir. Era possível que pudesse conseguir... tudo. De repente, sentiu-se forte e confiante, e diante de seus olhos se abriu um mar de possibilidades. Era um pequeno passo, provavelmente, o primeiro de muitos em um longo caminho, mas valia a pena. Talvez com intervalos de tempo pudesse obter mais e mais ... E, finalmente, atingiria seu propósito ... chegaria ao coração de Severus.  
Ele suspirou de novo quando Snape liberou-o de suas mãos, Harry podia sair. A expressão facial do homem poderia ser definida com uma palavra – aborrecimento. Mas Harry não pôde conter um sorriso de vitória.

- Severus, você me abraçou. - ele disse com falsa surpresa. Ele viu como o rosto do homem moveu-se e seus olhos piscavam de modo assassino e luxúrioso.

- Eu sou capaz de notar as minhas ações por mim mesmo, Potter - ele sussurrou, tentando sair-se do fato.

O rosto dele lembrava naquele momento, uma nuvem de granizo.

Harry mal conseguia parar de rir.

- E agora, você finalmente pode se sentar numa outra cadeira? – rosnou Snape lançando um olhar penetrante no grifinória.

Harry deixou os joelhos do homem, afundou numa cadeira e relaxou tentando não mostrar muita satisfação. Não queria incomodar Severus depois de tudo. Queria passar uma noite agradável com ele.

- O que você bebe? - Perguntou Snape, pegando a garrafa de uísque e servindo-se de um copo do líquido âmbar.

- ãnh... - Gaguejou Harry, olhando embaraçado para o licor. Nunca tinha bebido nada parecido. Só Cerveja amanteigada, e ela não tinha álcool – Escolha qualquer coisa para mim – disse ele envergonhado de sua inexperiência. Snape olhou para ele com desdém, mas se absteve de comentar. Ele escolheu Martini e Harry viu-o despejar a bebida do vidro pérola transparente. Harry tomou a bebida na mão, observou-a cuidadosamente por um momento, então provou. A bebida era doce com uma nota amarga ligeiramente perceptível , sentiu um calor ser derramado sobre seu corpo. Sentiu-se quente, seu rosto ficou corado. Era acostumado a beber cerveja amanteigada de modo rápido, pegou e bebeu sua bebida toda, ficou com as bochechas coradas e olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Snape.

-É boomm - disse em uma voz de sonho.

Snape rapidamente pôs sua bebida na boca, como que para abster-se de rir. Não protestou quando Harry serviu-se de outra poção de bebida. Ficou bebendo calmamente o seu uísque assistindo as ações do grifinória.

Harry sentiu-se relaxar mais e mais. O líquido que descia pelo seu esôfogo e descia por dentro do seu corpo, parecia lavar seus problemas, o medo e o constrangimento. Ele sentiu que poderia realizar coisas impossíveis nesse momento. Olhou para seu copo meio esvaziado e sorriu. Ele lembrou da poção que recetemente foi administrada nele.

- Isso é algo como Felix Felicis? - perguntou curioso, olhando para ele sentado na frente da garrafa sobre a mesa. – Sinto que... meu humor ficou melhor.

- Não - disse Snape calmamente. - É muito melhor e mais eficaz do que Felix Felicis.

- Vou levar uma garrafa dessa para meu dormitório - Harry riu. – para me acalmar esta noite.

- E que tipo de problemas perseguem você durante a noite, Potter? - Snape disse com um brilho nos olhos.

- Oh, não posso falar sobre eles porque eles são muito pessoais - disse Harry, derramando um terceiro copo.

Snape observou com calma a bebida fazer seus efeitos em Harry, seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais.

- Eu gostaria de saber algo sobre você, Severus - disse Harry, recostando-se na cadeira dirigindo um olhar ao olhar agitado do homem. – Constantemente passamos direto para a foda. Nós não poderíamos apenas conversa um pouco?

As sobrancelhas de Snape subiram. Vendo isso, Harry franziu a testa por um momento e olhou para o vidro. Por que ele disse aquilo? Snape poderia ter derramado algo em sua bebida? Não tinha nada para responder, mais uma vez deixou escapar:

- Quero dizer... Eu não quis dizer que eu não gosto, mas às vezes eu só quero conhecer você melhor. Não sei nada sobre você. Diga-me algo sobre você mesmo. - O próprio Harry foi surpreendido por esta torrente de palavras. Ele sempre foi um pouco reticente, mas agora ele tinha a impressão de que alguém havia soltado sua língua e um turbilhão de pensamentos começou a atormentá-lo e a fluir por sua boca sem que ele fosse capaz de refrear.

- E o que você gostaria de saber sobre mim, Potter? - Snape disse pacientemente, observando atentamente o jovem bêbado.

- Bem ... Por exemplo, como você era quando jovem? Ontem eu vi uma foto sua dos seus tempos de escola. Você já era esse bastardo, narigudo sarcástico que todos acreditam que você é?

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha.

- "Todos", isto é, seu pai e sua gangue?

Harry hesitou.

- E isso... quer dizer nem todo mundo? - Ele perguntou incerto. Depois de ter tocado no tema, percebeu que era um assunto muito delicado para Severus, mas não sabia como se sair dele.

- Se você quiser idealizar novamente seu pai miserável, Potter, não tenho nada para lhe falar- o homem rosnou ameaçadoramente.

Harry rapidamente desistiu de puxar o assunto. Ele não queria que terminasse em briga.  
- Você gosta de ensinar aqui? - Questionou em tom despreocupado, tentando apaziguar um pouco o Mestre de Poções.

Snape olhou para ele como um lobo, mas disse:

- Seria melhor se os estudantes tivessem cérebro.

- Isso é porque você nos tratar mal. - Harry recuperou a bola, porque sentiu seu orgulho grifinória ser mexido. Mas algo nos olhos de Snape o fez desistir do assunto. – E... o que você faz no seu tempo livre?Quando você não tem que verifica seu trabalho, ou fazer uma poção extremamente difícil, ou elaborar testes sem aviso prévio? – ele não pôde resistir.

O olhar que Snape lhe deu foi ameaçador.

- Eu não tenho tempo livre, Potter. E mesmo se acontecer algo para me deixar extremamente ocupado, sofrerei a intrusão irritante de um adolescente.  
Harry sentiu-se perturbar.

- Se você não quiser falar comigo, eu vou embora – disse irritado pulando da cadeira. Nesse momento sua cabeça girou. Ele cambaleou e caiu para trás. Mais uma vez olhou o vidro na mão. O que tinha naquela bebida para impedí-lo de se mover normalmente?

- Se você já está presente, podemos passar direto ao ponto? - Snape disse acidamente.

- Ainda não - Harry protestou. Queria fazer mais perguntas. Tinha que fazer perguntas menos perigosas. Olhou para ele por cima do copo de uísque de Snape, e perguntou:

- Sua cor favorita é o preto?

Vendo o rosto do homem, percebeu imediatamente o quão ridículo isso soou e calou-se. Mas o que ele poderia perguntar? Snape não queria lhe dar qualquer resposta, ele lamentou as perguntas que fez. Mas também, o homem não ajudava, não mostrava nenhuma disponibilidade para cooperar.

- Bem, o que eu lhe pergunto? - Por fim deixou escapar, aborrecido.

- É melhor que pergunte sobre qualquer outra coisa - disse Snape calmamente, seus olhos brilharam. - Quanto menos você souber sobre mim, é melhor.

- Oh, eu esqueci. Não devo saber nada sobre sua vida misteriosa - respondeu Harry, antes que ele pudesse morder a língua.

Snape olhou-lhe com olhos cheios de raiva. Harry rapidamente terminou seu terceiro copo e pegou a garrafa.

- Acabe com essas perguntas idiotas e sem sentido - Snape falou lentamente.

Harry olhou para ele com fúria, pegando mais bebida.

- Elas não são idiotas ... nenhuma... Bem, você sabe o que quero dizer! Eu preciso saber algo sobre você, pois temos a intenção de ser um par.

As sobrancelhas de Snape quase tocaram a linha do cabelo.

- Um par? - Perguntou, surpreso, enfatizando cada sílaba. - O que você está falando, Potter? Nós não somos e nem seremos um par. O que há entre nós é apenas tesão, sou apenas eu e você controlado por hormônios, correndo atrás de mim como um adolescente, um filhote de cachorro.

Harry fez uma careta. Essa foi demais! Algo estava queimando dentro dele, caminhando para uma grande explosão.

- É tudo culpa sua! - estourou. - Você me deu aquela poção para beber! Desde aquele momento isso tudo começou!

- Se eu soubesse como iria terminar, eu não teria feito aquilo - retorquiu Snape.

Houve uma explosão. A enorme explosão, que libertou frustrações acumuladas dentro de Harry:

- Você se arrepende? Agora é tarde demais! Talvez para você é apenas diversão, mas para mim é uma tortura! Você não teve que se esconder de toda a escola, nem passar dias na cama, envolto em uma capa de invisibilidade, para que ninguém o abordasse, não teve que ouvir comentários maliciosos e desagradáveis sobre você, ou assistir ser ridicularizado em caricaturas e desenhos recobrindo cada centímetro possível da sala comunal, não teve vergonha, não se esforçou a negar, nem fugiu! Não esteve tão devastado pelo medo quando descobriu que o que sentia era verdade, não sonhou comigo, não se masturbou pensando em mim! Não, eu tenho certeza que não! Não sonhou com meu toque, não sonhou com meus olhos, não ficou pensando em mim o tempo todo, sabendo que eu nunca iria deixá-lo me tocar, você não sentiu que nunca ia poder me ter! Não teve, de repente, tudo o que sonhou e que, tão repentinamente quanto conseguiu, foi dolorosamente retirado de você, sem nenhuma palavra ou explicação! Explicação que provavelmente nunca teria... Não, você não passou por isso tudo! Você não sabe como é... – interrompeu-se porque sua voz vacilou, e olhou para baixo, estava bêbado, tomou alguns goles grandes de seu copo, buscando acalmar os nervos. Ele olhou para Snape, esperando ver a careta sarcástica no rosto dele, mas não viu nada do tipo. O rosto do Mestre de Poções estava muito sério, talvez até um pouco... chocado. - Bem, por que você não ri? - Ele perguntou amargamente. - Não fique envergonhado. Já sofri tantas coisas que não faz nenhuma diferença para mim.

- Eu não tinha essa intenção - disse o homem com voz calma e controlada. Parecia que ele queria perguntar algo, e depois de um momento longo e silencioso, ele perguntou - É só isso que o incomoda durante a noite, Potter? Há mais alguma coisa?  
o álcool circulando nas veias de Harry, ajudou-o a se acalmar. Não esperava que Snape fosse querer continuar com esse assunto, mas por outro lado, gostou de voltar a esse assunto. Estava alivado por poder desabafar, mas era uma caixa de Pandora, não era boa ideia abrí-la. Talvez um dia, quando pudesse arquitetar alguma boa resposta...Por enquanto, tinha a impressão de que cada gole de bebida o deixava mais tonto. Passou pela sua cabeça o fato de que ele não conseguia se levantar. A sala e Snape girava em torno dele. Harry piscou algumas vezes, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

- Sobre o que você perguntou? - Ele indagou, colocando os óculos de volta na vista olhando com desconfiança para seu copo.

- Nós conversávamos sobre seus sonhos - Snape respondeu suavemente.

- Ah, sim - murmurou Harry. - Foi horrível.

- O que foi tão terrível? - Perguntou o homem com ênfase.

Harry acenou com a mão.

- O sonho de sangue e os Comensais da Morte. - Harry franziu a testa, lembrando-se dos detalhes. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele havia sonhado há séculos atrás. - Voldemort estava nele também. Ficou em torno de mim e riu de mim, e eu estava nu e havia sangue por toda parte. Escorria sobre mim, eu não conseguia respirar. Se Voldemort disse... algo? Acho que sim. Eu estava receoso que eu não pudesse fazer nada. Eu queria chamá-lo por meio da pedra, mas eu não a tinha. Levaram-na com a roupa. E então eu ouvi... sua voz. Você disse ... - Ele hesitou e olhou para Snape. Espantado ao ver que Snape inclinou-se e fitou-o com a mesma atenção e intensidade, como se o sonho de Harry fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- O que eu disse? - havia tensão em sua voz, seus olhos quase perfuravam Harry.  
- Você disse... que ninguém poderia me salvar daquela vez - ele terminou, um pouco surpreso com o comportamento de Severus, que, depois destas palavras, ficou pálido, e seus olhos piscaram... com medo.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou hesitante.

O homem virou a cabeça e olhou para o fogo.

- Você já teve sonhos semelhantes? - Perguntou ao invés de responder.

- Não, só desta vez. De qualquer forma, você não precisa ter medo por mim, Severus. Foi apenas um sonho - ele respondeu casualmente, como se tivesse esquecido seu próprio desânimo. Agora, no entanto, todas estas preocupações e problemas lhe pareciam ser muito distantes e sem importância. Ele não tinha mais esses problemas na cabeça. Ele estava ali com Snape. Isto é bebendo álcool com Snape, estavam conversando, então estava tudo bem. Ele olhou para seu copo vazio e para o copo do Mestre de Poções que estava cheio até a borda. Ficou curioso em saber o que sentiria ao beber o mesmo que o homem estava bebendo. Harry, cambaleando, se levantou da cadeira e pegou uma garrafa de uísque. Infelizmente, o álcool circulando em suas veias o impediu de agarrá-la. Sua cabeça girava tanto que ele errou a mão em direção a garrafa, esbarrou nela fazendo tudo voar da mesa derramando tudo, por fim sentou-se de bunda no chão. Ele levantou-se, desorientado, para em seguida ouvir Severus rosnado com raiva:

- Eu vejo que você é um cabeça oca, sem talento para qualquer outra coisa, além de semear o caos e a destruição.

Harry viu Snape restaurar as garrafas de volta ao lugar original e limpar suas roupas com magia. Engatinhou de joelhos e voltou para sua cadeira. Ele pensou que aquela situação era muito engraçada. Ria enquanto Snape olhava com raiva para ele, e deixou escapar:

- Você me deu álcool, por isso a culpa é sua. Além disso, tenho muitos talentos escondidos, que você não sabe - disse ele com um brilho nos olhos.

- Sim, o talento para quebrar as regras, e meter o nariz em assuntos que não lhe diz respeito, fazer perguntas idiotas, infernizar a paz alheia... – Snape enumerava duramente, e Harry se sentiu mais zangado com cada palavra.

- Pare com isso! - Interrompeu-o. - Eu odeio quando você me trata assim! Me Insulta, humilha, me despreza. Por que faz isso? Às vezes você me olha com desejo, e um momento depois, grita comigo e me ridiculariza. Tenho a impressão de que você me odeia ... Por que você é tão mau comigo?

- Se você ainda não notou, eu sou assim com todos, Potter - Snape respondeu suavemente. - Só porque eu fodo você, não quer dizer que eu vou fazer uma exceção para você.

Harry franziu o cenho. Outra observação sarcástica jogada em sua cara. Feriu.

- Você poderia às vezes ser um pouco melhor ... - Murmurou, olhando para a garrafa sobre a mesa.

- Eu poderia ser um pouco melhor, se você quiser ser um pouco mais sábio - respondeu calmamente Snape.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça violentamente.

- Ei! Eu não sou estúpido!

- Mmm, esta resposta, na verdade realmente me convenceu. No entanto, ainda não mudou minha opinião, essa é toda a sua capacidade intelectual? - Snape parecia jogar perfeitamente. Estendeu um sorriso sarcástico torto nos lábios.

- Está zombado de mim? - Perguntou o grifinória.

- Bravo Potter! Está cada vez melhor. Talvez em breve eu comece mesmo a considerá-lo um pensador.

Harry fez uma careta, mas não queria mais se envolver no jogo. Estava lhe provocando!  
- Você pode zombar de mim à vontade, mas mesmo assim eu acho que você deve me mostrar um pouco mais de calor. Às vezes eu sinto que você é como um cubo de gelo.

Snape imediatamente se tornou sério, e em seu rosto apareceu uma expressão de desespero.

- Se você está à procura de ternura, não a encontrará em mim, Potter. E se você não gosta, você pode procurar alguém que possa lhe fornecer isso.

Estas palavras acenderam o fogo da rebelião em Harry.

- Talvez eu deva fazer isso, não é? - Rosnou. - Com certeza não haveria poucas pessoas que gostariam de dar para mim...

Harry viu Snape estampar surpresa em seu rosto. Mas muito rapidamente se cobriu com uma máscara de escárnio.

- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui comigo?

Verdade. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, com a intenção de sair, mas antes que pudesse recobrar o equilíbrio o mundo ficou estranho e começou a oscilar e ondular, chegou nele a voz aguda e imperativa do Mestre de Poções.

- Sente-se imediatamente!

Harry caiu para trás na cadeira. Não porque Snape disse a ele para sentar-se, mas porque provavelmente ainda não seria capaz de ir a qualquer lugar.

- Vamos nos entender numa coisa, Potter - O Mestre de Poções disse ameaçadoramente, lançado-lhe um olhar penetrante. - Se você tentar sequer olhar para alguém, eu serei obrigado a puni-lo muito severamente.

Aquilo surpreendeu Harry. Ele olhou para Snape com um misto de espanto e incredulidade.  
- Você está com ciúmes de mim - sussurrou com fervor, incapaz de parar o fluxo do seu sorriso na boca. - Você me deixa louco, Severus.

O olhar que o homem lhe deu poderia cortar vidro.

- Apenas uma palavra, Potter, e você vai se arrepender - sussurrou entre os dentes.  
Mas Harry já estava em outro mundo. Um mundo no qual Severus vivia atrás dele, em que ambos estavam vivendo em paz e felicidade, se amando apaixonadamente e se tratando pelo primeiro nome.

- Não me engana - disse ele em tom de conspiração. - Quando você me toma, vejo em seus olhos o desejo. Eu sei que é amor. - Ele se inclinou para Severus, lançando-lhe um olhar ardente. - Fizemos isso no armário de vassouras, na sala de aula em sua mesa e em uma cadeira nos seus aposentos... Talvez agora nós possamos fazer isso na mesa do Grande Salão? Ou sobre a mesa de Dumbledore? Isso só... - Harry riu com o pensamento do diretor se deparar com um de seus professores transado com um de seus estudantes em seu próprio escritório.

No entanto, o Mestre de Poções não achou graça. Ele olhou para Harry, pensativo e depois disse:

- Acho que já bebi o suficiente para fazer o que eu pretendo...

Harry parou de rir e olhou para ele com interesse:

- E o que você está pensando? - Ele perguntou.

Snape pareceu considerar, por um momento, a resposta que daria, então apertou os olhos e, com cuidado olhando para Harry, disse:

- Você já sabe... Eu pretendo matá-lo, Sr. Potter.

Harry refletiu por um momento. Imediatamente ele viu uma lacuna no plano.

- Você não pode fazer isso- disse ele. - Você não vai ter alguém para foder!

Desta vez, depois da primeira surpresa, Snape pareceu sentir dificuldade para abster-se de rir.

- Está muito seguro de si, Sr. Potter - ele sussurrou misteriosamente.

Harry não gostou do tom, e o brilho nos olhos dele.

- Você não vai foder mais ninguém! – irritou-se. - Você é só meu! Eu encontrei você! Só eu irei cumprir todas as suas fantasias!

Snape olhou como se considerasse cuidadosamente a proposta.

- Minhas fantasias? Mmm... Cada fantasia? - Ele perguntou, olhando atentamente para Harry.

Um pensamento aterrorizante penetrou na mente do grifinória. Ele arregalou os olhos e gaguejou, constrangido:

- Você quer que eu ...?

Snape deu-lhe um olhar que seriam capaz de fazer as flores murcharem, Neville fugir gritando, e Harry cair no inferno.

- Não termine se dá valor a sua vida - ele sussurrou friamente.

Harry não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Talvez ele compreendesse melhor se bebesse de novo... ele pegou a garrafa, mas Snape puxou rapidamente a varinha e mandou todas as bebidas de volta para as prateleiras.

- Já chega desse álcool, Potter - disse, ignorando o beicinho que o grifinória fez.  
- Mas eu gosto do seu álcool ... - Harry protestou. - Eu também gosto de seu assento ... Eu gosto também de suas poções ... Eu gosto de suas roupas ... Eu gosto do seu gemido ... e eu também gosto de você, Severus.

Ele ouviu Snape murmurar para si mesmo:

- Potter está bêbado ... era assim mesmo que eu queria.

Mas não prestou atenção suficiente. Ele sorriu para Snape e disse:

- Severus ... diga:"Harry". Nunca mais vai me tocar se não começar a me chamar assim.  
- Eu não vou começar - Snape falou lentamente, enviando ao menino um olhar assassino.

- Não? - Harry franziu a testa por um momento. – Você poderia dizê-lo na frase: "Harry Potter gosta de mim?"

- Potter! - Snape olhou como se finalmente perdesse a paciência - Cale a boca! - Ele levantou-se e lançou um olhar perfurante em Harry. - Venha comigo.

Harry se levantou e balançou por um momento, tentando recuperar o seu equilíbrio. Snape ficou no meio da sala e esperou por ele.

- Para onde vamos? - Ele perguntou, dando o primeiro passo cauteloso. Severus não lhe respondeu. Quando Harry caminhou até ele, Snape seguiu em direção a porta que levava para o quarto. O garoto seguiu-o, tentando não prestar atenção ao fato de que tudo ao seu redor balançava, e a terra fugia debaixo dos pés. Ele estava tão concentrado em não cair, que ele não prestou nenhuma atenção para onde estavam indo. Só quando viu diante de si uma cama grande coberta de linho preto, percebeu para onde havia sido levado. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu a porta bater atrás dele e tudo ficar escuro, em seguida ouviu o comando da voz de Snape:

- Tire a roupa e deite-se.

As mãos inconscientemente tocaram a camisa e começram a desabotoar os botões laboriosamente, eles pareciam fugir aos seus dedos. Sentiu que estava sendo observado, mas não se deteve. Sua mente era um turbilhão de coisas juntas, os pensamentos eram vagos, emaranhados e misturados. Sentia-se tão entorpecido que faria, sem uma queixa, tudo, qualquer coisa que Snape exigisse. Ele poderia até subir na mesa e dançar. Faria qualquer coisa, e lhe parecia tão... certo, normal. Ele se sentou na cama e tirou as calças, cueca e as meias.

Apenas algumas velas acesas quebravam a escuridão do quarto, Snape estava coberto pelas sombras, Harry mal podia vê-lo. Na verdade, poderia muito bem estar ali sozinho. Quando estava completamente nu, olhou com um sorriso para a figura a espreita na sombra e disse:

- Bem, sim, esqueci-me que ainda não havíamos feito na cama.

Ele riu, mas a voz aguda de Severus interrompeu-o:

- Eu lhe disse para se deitar!

Harry executou o comando. Ele se moveu para o centro da cama deitando-se de costas, olhando para o teto que girava furiosamente. Ele piscou algumas vezes, querendo fazer os giros pararem, mas não conseguiu.

- E agora, Potter - a voz de Snape fluiu da escuridão - me mostre como se masturba pensando em mim.

Na mente de Harry não passou sequer um lampejo de pensamento que o impedisse de fazer o que Snape lhe mandou fazer, nem mesmo um sentimento de impor-se à vontade do outro. Em sua mente veio a imagem dos olhos negros dos seus sonhos. Ele sabia que aqueles olhos olhavam para ele agora, esperando que Harry lhe desse a visão de uma experiência muito pessoal. Por que não resistia a isso?

Ele tocou seus dedos no membro quente e o segurou na mão. Ele fechou os olhos, e mergulhou na memória, embora soubesse que a imagem da memória agora era bem real e estava diante dele, observando-o atentamente. Ele começou a mover sua mão. Primeiro devagar, examinando cuidadosamente a textura do prepúcio do pênis, puxando-o dolorosamente, irritando seu núcleo. O membro inicialmente suave e mole rapidamente se rendeu ao toque, e endureceu. O garoto gemia baixinho, sentindo a excitação proveniente do baixo ventre, gerada pelo movimento da mão cada vez mais rápido. Por que era tão fácil imaginar que essa mão pertencia a Severus? Para aumentar a sensação, ele começou a esfregar a ponta de sua ereção – no ponto mais sensível, o ponto mais delicado. Massageou-o entre seus dedos e depois agarrou firmemente em sua mão, em seguida, desceu acentuadamente, puxando o prepúcio causando a explosão de mil faíscas sob suas pálpebras. Ele não sabia quando ele começou a gemer. Seu corpo foi lançado para fora do controle, seus músculos ficaram tensos.

movia seus pés na cama, contorcia-se, coberto por uma febre alta de desejo, avidez de aliviar a tensão se acumulando na parte inferior do corpo. Arrepios fluíam através de seu corpo alternadamente quentes e frios, e os pulmões começaram a ficar sem ar. A cabeça ia de um lado para o outro e seus pés apoiaram-se na cama levantando seus quadris, enquanto movia a mão a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Ele viu não só os olhos o fitando. Em sua mente ele via o rosto do Mestre de Poções, com um sorriso torto e sarcástico. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam febrilmente derramados sobre ele, e o fogo que havia neles consumiu a vontade e os sentidos de Harry deixando-os em cinzas. A mão que se movia no seu membro não lhe pertencia. Ele imaginou que era apertado por dedos longos e finos dos quais emanavam um frescor agradável. Com a boca puxou longa e avidamente o ar, cheio de desejo e da necessidade de gemer.

- Oooh, Severus ...

Em seguida, ele ouviu um barulho e um rangido como se alguém tivesse subido na cama. Ele sentiu que o colchão em torno de seus quadris flexionados havia afundado sob a pressão do peso de alguém. Ele abriu os olhos e viu uma silhueta escura curvada sobre ele. Sua fantasia se tornou realidade. Severus saiu diretamente de seus sonhos, ele estava com ele, sobre ele, e seus olhos ardiam com tanto desejo e fome, que o coração de Harry afundou.

- Não pare - Severus sussurrou com voz rouca, quando a mão do garoto congelou. Harry engoliu em seco e começou novamente a mover a sua mão, sentindo suas pernas serem levatadas, e depois de um tempo explodiu-lhe um espetáculo de sensações e emoções fantásticas, quando o membro duro e inchado do Mestre de Poções invadiu o interior do seu corpo. Ele gritou de dor e surpresa, mas parecia que Snape havia perdido completamente o controle sobre si mesmo. Estocava Harry rapidamente, fortemente e agudamente, independentemente de seus gritos, e o desejo em seu rosto se transformou em um desejo selvagem, que fora controlado e contido por muito tempo e agora encontrava saída.

Harry cravou suas unhas na cama, sem deixar de irritar o seu membro. Não era mais necessário, mas Snape parecia gostar de ver, então ele decidiu não interromper a maturbação. A força e a ferocidade de Severus fez o menino quase gritar. Sua mente se converteu em lava, em uma massa, derretida e disforme. A dor rapidamente cedeu lugar ao pazer dos corpos chocando-se um no outro derretendo-se, sendo substituído pelo desejo cada vez maior e selvagem de posse, empurrando-se nele cada vez mais longamente e profundo. Severus estava ofegante precionando Harry na cama, esmagando-o com todo o seu peso, usado toda sua força para entrar nele de forma rápida, forte e profunda, como que desejando deixar sua marca para sempre nele. Harry viu o homem afundar no prazer e seu rosto vermelho baixar a medida que esforçava-se, e seu cabelo empapar de suor. Mais o que o fez, em meio a tempestade dos sentidos, ser capaz de parar um momento para pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo, foi a visão dos olhos cheios de selvageria, mistério e agrassividade que Severus estava cravando intensamente no rosto de Harry. O olhar era tão intenso que parecia penetrar profundamente nele para destuí-lo, queimá-lo até às cinzas.

No entanto, outra explosão de prazer doloroso abalou o corpo de Harry, a impressão que estava observando desvaneceu-se rapidamente, levando-o a uma angústia total, em uivos que se misturaram com os murmúrios e gemidos emitidos por Severus. Snape entrou tão profundamente que quase todas as vezes acertava a próstata de Harry, que só podia gritar, desprender lamentos, ainda querendo mais e mais. Ele queria mais.

Os movimentos de Severus tornaram-se ainda mais agressivos e violentos, e da boca de Harry saia agora apenas um longo e monótono gemido. Todos os seus músculos estavam apertados como um acorde, e nada poderia ser capaz de apagar o calor ardente do seu corpo. Harry, assustado, sentiu de repente uma explosão enorme, avassaladora de prazer em seu abdômen. Pegou na roupa de Severus e o puxou para si, gemendo com voz rouca em seu peito. Sacudido por espasmos, seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente, tensionando-se a ponto de quase romper dorolosamente seus músculos. Ele caiu de costas na cama, fraco e ainda mais desorientado, sua cabeça estava girando tanto que ele quase não podia ver. Libertou as vestes de Snape das suas mãos e buscou recuperar o fôlego. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu Severus sair dele e ficar de joelhos perto de sua cabeça. Ele ouviu um gemido alto de prazer selvagem e sentiu algo quente, úmido e pegajoso escorrer em seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos, assustado, e viu acima dele um jorro, furioso, molhando-o, provindo do pênis do homem, que mirou seu membro no rosto do garoto. Harry abriu a boca, surpreso e olhou para o rosto de Snape mergulhado no prazer, ele expressava, naquele momento, tal satisfação, que nunca havia visto. Em seus olhos negros brilhavam um ardor febril, e nos lábios corria um sorriso torto e obscuro. O fato de que ele tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo, e Severus o exibia diante de seus olhos, fez Harry sentir uma grande emoção, que lhe deixou a face vermelha, a respiração ofegante e os olhos brilhando de alegria. Snape aparentemente notou isso, porque quando deixou cair a última gota de esperma no rosto do menino, curvou-se sobre ele, respirando pesadamente, tocando-lhe com a mão o rosto molhado. Ele reuniu um pouco de esperma em seus dedos e colocou-o na boca de Harry que os chupou com fome, gemendo com prazer, engoliu tudo o que lhe foi oferecido. Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu a satisfação no rosto de Snape e um brilho diabólico em seus olhos.

- Quer mais? - Perguntou com voz abafada e obscura. Harry balançou a cabeça, lambendo os lábios. Severus recolheu mais de sua semente no rosto do menino e levou até a boca dele incentivando. Harry lambeu-os cuidadosamente com sua língua quente, engolindo o líquido com grande prazer, lhe parecia amargo e salgado, mas neste momento, era a mais doce poção, a mais saborosa que ele já recebeu do Mestre de Poções.

- Sabor maravilhoso - murmurou baixinho, sem tirar os olhos do intenso ardor nos olhos de Severus, que, após essas palavras se inclinou sobre ele e sussurrou:

- Você é um pervertido, um pequeno perverso. - Ele sorriu obscuramente, e acrescentou – Diga isso.

Harry hesitou. Ele não sabia que Snape gostava de ser chamado assim...

- Você é um pervertido, um pequeno perverso - ele repetiu com um sorriso.  
Snape piscou, surpreso.

- Você, Potter! - resmungou forte. - Eu não!

Na mente de Harry, a compreensão surgiu surpreendendo-o.

- Ah, então era isso que queria. Se você dissesse "Você é pervertido, um pequeno perverso, Harry," eu saberia imediatamente que se tratava de mim - sorriu. Antes que Snape tivesse grunhido qualquer coisa, ele disse com sinceridade desarmante. - Claro que sou. É por isso que nos damos tão bem juntos.

Aquilo surpreendeu o Mestre de Poções, porque em seus olhos surgiu algo indefinido, indescritível. Mas Harry podia jurar que vira algo.

O homem fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com um suspiro:

- Vista-se, Potter. É tarde, e nós não queremos que seus amigos saiam andando novamente ao redor do castelo, procurando por você. Quando terminar, lave o rosto e venha para a sala. - Ele se levantou, abotoou a braguilha e saiu da sala, deixando Harry sozinho no escuro na cama ainda cheirando a sexo. Harry ficou deitado imóvel por um momento, olhando para o teto e sorrindo para si mesmo com satisfação. Ele não queria ir. Foi tão bom. Por que não podia ficar com Snape? Ali sentiu-se tão... livre. Não tinha que fingir ou se esconder. Ele podia ser ele mesmo.

Não, Snape não permitiria que ele ficasse. Se Harry fosse insistir, podia ser descartado, e não queria que essa noite maravilhosa acabasse mal. Ele suspirou e, lutando com as tonturas, levantou-se da cama. Esperou um momento antes de conseguir se vestir. Ele olhou novamente para a cama, olhou a colcha preta desgrenhada e suspirou pesadamente. Tropeçando em seus próprios pés, caminhou até a porta aberta que dava para o banheiro, lavou o rosto e voltou para a sala onde Severus esperava por ele. O homem entregou-lhe um copo cheio de um líquido azulado nublado.

- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou, tomando a bebida dele.

- Poção da sobriedade, que temporariamente vai aliviar os sintomas da ingestão de álcool. Eu não posso permitir que você ande bêbado pelo castelo - respondeu suavemente.  
Harry olhou para a poção. Mas por que ficar sóbrio? Ele se sentia tão bem. É verdade que o mundo inteiro parecia balançar e rodar, mas ele se sentia tão livre e relaxado. Ele sentiu que tudo, talvez, fosse embora quando bebesse a poção. Ele não queria tomar o líquido.

- Beba! - Ordenou Snape e Harry relutantemente engoliu o líquido amargo. A sensação de relaxamento desapareceu, a sensação agradável se esvaiu, como uma bolha de sabão, levando com ela a satisfação e serenidade, a doce ignorância da relevancia das coisas, trazendo cansaço, dor de cabeça, medo e... vergonha.

Dito e feito, tudo o que acontecera naquela noite bateu nele de modo repentino e poderoso, fazendo-o cambalear e quase cair. Disse coisas a Snape... ele confessou a ele todos os seus sentimentos e preocupações, falou sobre os seus segredos pessoais mais escondidos... Por que fez isso? E além disso... ele se masturbou diante de seus olhos! Oh merda! Ele realmente fez isso! Snape sujou seu rosto e Harry recebeu tudo... lambeu, e quis mais! Como pôde se comportar assim? O que o levou a fazer isso? Por que não resistiu? O que aconteceu?

Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar. Olhou para baixo e fitou o chão, uma enorme onda de embaraço e confusão levou consigo seu orgulho e dignidade. Novamente, ele sentiu-se humilhado e quebrado. Que vergonha! Como iria olhar agora na cara dele? Como pôde contar-lhe tudo? Seus segredos pertenciam somente a ele! Snape não tinha o direito de saber sobre ele!

- Na verdade já é tarde - Harry murmurou baixinho. - Ron e Hermione, provavelmente estão esperando por mim ...

Não olhou para cima, fitou a capa de invisibilidade, que estava na cadeira. Mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar dela, ouviu a voz aguda e imperativa de Severus:  
- Olhe para mim, Potter.

Harry não reagiu. Não virou para Snape, continuou fitando o chão, mergulhado na vergonha e humilhação que sofrera. Mais uma vez.

- O que é isso, Potter? - Ouviu a voz fria e irônica do Mestre de Poções. – Não aconteceu nada nestes aposentos que você não tenha gostado.

Harry corou ainda mais, sentindo que o comentário o fazia queimar como uma Fênix. Ele agarrou o manto de invisibilidade na cadeira e disse:

- Boa noite - ele queria sair da sala e ir embora dali o mais rapidamente possível, quando a voz do Mestre de Poções o interrompeu .

- Potter! - Harry virou na porta, mas foi incapaz de olhar para ele. – Garanto-lhe que não vou comentar nada sobre o que ouvi de você hoje - Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com surpresa, no entanto, embaraçado, olhou mais uma vez para o chão. O homem tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto. - Então, você pode descansar traquilo - Severus terminou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, um pouco confuso, mas grato, então se virou e estava prestes a sair quando ele hesitou. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e disse com um leve sorriso:

- Obrigado por esta noite, Severus. Foi realmente ... agradável.

Snape provavelmente não conseguiu se conter, porque ele fez uma careta irônica. Harry sorriu levemente.

- Boa noite - repetiu, depois que ele saiu da sala. Mas antes que tivesse fechado a porta atrás dele, ouviu a resposta calma de Severus:

- Boa noite, Potter.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS**, fui desobediente, não é? Mas é que eu imaginei que eu estava melhorando mesmo, que as dores iriam simplesmente diminuir e sumir depois de alguns dias, como sempre acontecia, só que dessa vez ela mudou o jogo (como o Harry, srsrsr...) e agravou-se me levando para a cama. Mas agora estou boa, as injeções estão fazendo um excelente trabalho, não sinto nenhuma dor ou desconforto, só os provenientes das picadas diárias, claro. O cap. 16 foi paradinho mesmo, foi mais para o lado angústia mesmo, agora este 17 foi de intoxicar! O que você achou? Snape se aproveitou do Harry?

**Ana Scully Rickman**, Snape tirou a pulga de trás da orelha hoje, e descobriu que álcool funciona melhor em Harry do que a poção da verdade. O menino contou tudo o que ele quis saber. Quanto a Tonks, fique de olho nela e na Luna, capítulos na frente, ficaremos boquiabertos com o que essas duas irão trazer para nós. Harry está tomando mais atitude agora, está mostrando que não é só um adolescente cabeça de vento como Severus insistentemente insinua, Snape está vendo que o jogo ganhou um jogador mais esperto, vamos ver no que vai dar! E quanto a sua pergunta, não, Ana, a fic não é M-preg. E obrigada pelos votos de saúde.


	18. Chapter 18

**18 Envergonhado**

Logo após acordar, sentiu a ressaca moral, era extremamente difícil descrever tal estado. E, portanto, tolerar todo o poder de sua influência, podia-se tentar comparar isso com o sentimento de horror de um mulherengo compulsivo que, depois obter com sucesso sexo com uma bela estranha, acorda no dia seguinte com um anel no dedo e com – já não mais estranha, mas sim esposa – ao seu lado. Lembra-se então, de repente, que na noite anterior, gritou entre um orgasmo e outro "sim, eu me caso com você". Por que se importar com as consequências? O mulherengo queria impressionar seus amigos conquistando a mais bela da festa. Era tudo tão engraçado e interessante, era tudo o que importava. Mas agora, no dia seguinte, já sóbrio se lembrava. Os outros também se lembravam... e agora teria de encarar as conseuquências...

Foi assim que Harry se sentiu quando ele acordou, na manhã de sábado. Além da dor de cabeça, sentia dores de estômago, mas elas não eram nada em comparação com a dor de consciência.

A poção da sobriedade que tomou na noite anterior tinha a função de enfraquecer a influência do álcool em sua mente, para que ele pudesse, sem levantar suspeitas, retornar para a torre, falasse com os amigos e fosse dormir. Mas não significava que o álcool havia deixado de circular em suas veias, quando o menino caiu no sono, voltou a atacar seu corpo novamente. Então, quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, sentiu como se tivesse ido para cama completamente bêbado. E agora, deitado na cama olhando para o teto, as memórias voltavam-lhe, de repente, sentiu as lembranças atacarem seus pensamentos. Ele tentou se lembrar apenas do agradável, as partes positivas da noite passada: brincadeiras, abraços, sexo, luxúria, o ardor nos olhos de Severus. No entanto, tudo foi sugado imediatamente pelas horríveis, humilhantes e constrangedoras memórias da masturbação, embargou-se de remorso pelo seu efusivo relato sobre seus sentimentos por Snape.

Ele contou-lhe tudo sobre seus medos, preocupações e ânsias, bem como sobre a esperança que o acompanhou desde aquele dia fatídico, quando ele bebeu a poção Desiderium Intimum. Foi como deixá-lo olhar para seu interior, alcançando seus segredos mais ocultos, totalmente despojado do revestimento protetor. Ele mostrou-se nu e era muito mais constrangedor do que a nudez física. Além disso, Severus o induziu a relatar os sonhos que tanto o assustavam.

Ele não devia ter feito aquilo! Não devia confiar em Snape, lhe deu álcool para deixá-lo frágil! Poderia ter previsto que toda aquela conversa e o álcool só poderia ter uma finalidade – desorientá-lo para lhe extrair seus segredos. Sim, aquilo era um pouco mais sutil do que derramar Veritaserum em sua bebida – caramba! Ele fez tudo calculado.

Mas desta vez, Harry não tinha o direito de acusar Snape. Desta vez, tinha que prestar contas consigo mesmo. Ele sabia o que estava bebendo, concordou em beber, Snape não o forçou a nada. Ele sabia que era o único culpado por tudo o que fez e disse, e isso o deixava pior. Era muito mais fácil culpar os outros...

Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de olhar para o rosto de Snape. Não quando ele sabia de tudo. Ele não se sentia à altura. Pelo menos por agora.

Portanto, quando Rony e Neville levantaram-se, lhes disse que se sentia mal e não iria para o café da manhã. Ele passou a manhã deitado na cama lembrando de tudo que disse para Snape. Quando ouviu passos na escada, fingiu estar dormindo. Era Hermione e Ron, que, assustados, vieram ver como ele se sentia, eles deixaram-no sozinho e foram para o almoço. Harry ainda não estava com fome. A bunda lhe doeu o dia todo, estava tão ruim que vez e outra tinha que correr para o banheiro.

Depois do começo do almoço, antes dos amigos retornaram para a torre, Harry sentiu um calor no seu bolso. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. O que Snape poderia querer dele? Chateado, ele pegou a pedra e leu a mensagem:

"Potter! Por que não apareceu para as refeições? Se você não vier para o almoço, eu irei atrás de você!"

Ele olhou para a pedra com os olhos arregalados, como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que via. Desde quando Snape se preocupava com o fato de que Harry não aparecia nas refeições?

Mas antes que seus amigos tivessem voltado, já estava rente a eles. Explicou que se sentia melhor e pediu para que não se preocupassem. Ele passou a tarde brincando com Ron e ouvindo as queixas de Hermione, dizendo-lhe que em vez de perder tempo brincando deveria estudar porque ainda estava em falta com alguns deveres. Um tempo atrás Harry se afundava no estudo para não pensar em Snape. Considerou que, talvez fosse bom, pois as palavras que ele disse não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça:

"_Não sonhou com meu toque, não sonhou com meus olhos, não pensou em mim o tempo todo!"_

Harry foi ao jantar, mas ele estava tão perturbado que quase não engoliu qualquer coisa. O estômago apertou-se de vergonha e embaraço. Ele sentiu Snape lhe lançar um olhar, mas ele não foi capaz de corresponder. Apenas sentou-se calmamente, olhando para o prato, espetando e mexendo as batatas.

- O que é, Harry? Por que você não come? Está se sentindo mal novamente? - Finalmente Hermione perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

- Eu acho que alguma coisa me intoxicou - murmurou Harry.

- Isto é grave, deve dizer a Madame Pomfrey - propôs preocupada.

- Ótima ideia, Hermione - Harry deixou escapar. - Isso é o que vou fazer. - E antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele rapidamente se levantou e saiu do do Grande Salão. No corredor, ele pôde finalmente respirar um suspiro de alívio. O olhar de Snape quase queimava-lhe um buraco nas costas.

Ele não foi para a ala hospitalar. Ele foi para o dormitório, e mentiu para os amigos dizendo que não era nada sério, ele tomou uma poção e melhorou.

Harry evitou Snape durante todo o final de semana. Mas a vergonha e a incapacidade de olhar nos olhos do homem não quis dizer que ele esqueceu de enviar-lhe mensagens durante a noite:

"Boa noite, Severus."

A aula de segunda-feira foi uma tortura para Harry. A sua mente foi novamente tomada por pensamentos enfermos, mas acabou mantendo um esforço firme para não afundar neles, rejeitou cada memória doente.

Ao longo da lição não olhou para Severus, nem uma vez. Ele tentou esquecer a sua existência e concentrar seus pensamentos na preparação da poção. Ele estava tão concentrado no que fazia que, pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu cozinhá-la corretamente. Apenas um incidente perturbou o trabalho intenso: o calor que emanava de seu bolso. O coração imediatamente pulou em sua garganta e quase perdeu algumas gotas de caldo de carne e, em vez de por algumas gotas de ginkgo, quase acrescentou uma garrafa inteira. Por alguns momentos ele não conseguia decidir se leria a mensagem, ou ignoraria e continuaria a trabalhar. Somente quando a pedra começou a queimar-lhe tanto que ele já não podia resistir, ele enfiou a mão no bolso, olhado em volta antes, para ver se alguém o observava, levou-a para frete dos olhos e leu rapidamente:

"Parar de ignorar-me, Potter, e olhe para mim!"

Harry sentou-se por um momento como se estivesse paralisado, lutando consigo mesmo para saber o que fazer. Ele sentiu que Snape estava observando e esperando sua reação, mas Harry não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Ele só queria que Snape lhe desse paz. Já tinha sido suficientemente humilhado diante dele. Ele fechou os olhos e mandou:

"E você sabe exatamente o porquê do meu comportamento."

Antes que ele pudesse esconder a pedra, ele recebeu outra mensagem:

"Vamos falar sobre isso esta noite, Potter. Venha ao meu escritório depois do jantar."

Harry rapidamente escondeu a jóia, e voltou para a preparação da poção. Não queria pensar sobre isso. Ele tinha certeza que ele não iria. Nem imaginaria isso. Falar com ele normalmente? Estava se sentindo como se sentiu depois de tomar a poção Desiderium Intimum. Depois daquilo ele não foi capaz de olhar para ele. Mas naquele caso a culpa foi de Snape. Agora Harry se encontrava na mesma posição, só que por sua culpa, e isso era pior.

"Não! Snape pode ficar zangado comigo, mas eu não vou. Terá que compreender!"

* * *

Meia hora depois do jantar, enquanto Harry estudava com Ron e Hermione na Sala Comunal, ele sentiu um calor no seu bolso. Tentando acalmar o coração batendo traiçoeiramente com nervosismo, saiu por um momento e foi para o dormitório para ler a mensagem extremamente brilhante, quase pulsante:

"Onde está você, Potter!"

Por um momento, respirou profundamente, dizendo a si mesmo que havia feito o certo e que não poderia ser nada mal, depois enviou uma resposta.

"Boa noite, Severus."

E em seguida, colocou a pedra no malão, não querendo pensar mais sobre aquilo. Mas o sentimento de medo e ansiedade não o deixou, até que adormeceu. Ele esperava que Severus entendesse ...

* * *

Na manhã de terça, quando Harry pegou sua pedra dentro do malão, não havia nenhuma mensagem nela. Isto deveria tranquilizá-lo, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando foi para o café da manhã, seu estômago estava tão apertado que ele tinha a impressão de que não seria capaz de engolir qualquer coisa.

Quando apareceu na entrada, quase foi pregado na parede pelo olhar, intenso e agudo como uma espada, que Snape lhe lançou. Ele fingiu que estava olhando para outro lado e seguiu em frente, sentindo que lutava com uma tempestade. Quando finalmente se sentou à mesa, seu estresse estava tão alto que mal tocou nos ovos mexidos. O olhar de Snape perfurava-lhe a pele causando-lhe uma confusão de pensamentos perturbadores na cabeça.

O que Snape está pensando agora? O que está planejando? Será algo ruim? O que ele fará?

O que ontem lhe pareceu uma ótima e mais segura saída, agora lhe parecia a maior tolice que ele poderia ter feito. Ele sinceramente esperava que Snape não estivesse com muita raiva dele, aquela seria a última loucura que cometia... Conhecendo Snape como Harry conhecia – Snape não pertencia àqueles que prontamente aceitam a recusa.

Quando eles deixaram o Grande Salão e seguiram para as classes, Luna se dirigiu para Harry entre Ron e Hermione, ela o puxou de lado e lhe disse que ele devia seguí-la imediatamente, porque tinha um assunto extremamente importante. Não adinatou Harry dizer que a aula estava prestes a começar. Luna parecia estar possuida pelo tal "assunto muito importante" e nada poderia detê-la. Ela agarrou a mão de Harry com uma força e pressão de ferro, e o arrastou. Harry ficou surpreso - Luna sempre foi mansa e calma como um cordeiro, nunca usou a força. Ele a seguiu pelos corredores cheios de estudantes correndo para suas salas, iam cada vez mais longe dos corredores mais comumente usados. Eles pararam em um espaço deserto, uma parte pouco conhecida do castelo. Harry começou a ficar cada vez mais ansioso.

Ele parou de repente e puxou a mão do aperto.

- O que foi, Luna? - Ele perguntou, esfregando os dedos no pulso. - Por que me arrastou até aqui?

Luna por um momento olhou para ele com olhos ausentes, e depois de um momento gemeu e sacudiu como se acabasse de acordar.

- Oh, Olá, Harry. Onde estamos? - Ela perguntou um pouco desorientada.

Harry olhou para ela.

- Como assim "onde"? Depois que você me trouxe aqui sozinha. Eu é quem deveria fazer-lhe esta pergunta.

A corvinal olhou como se não compreendesse nada daquilo.

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, Harry, nem por que você me trouxe aqui, mas vai se atrasar para as aulas. - Virou-se. - Falo com você depois, ok? - ela falou por cima do ombro, e depois partiu.

Harry ficou parado por um momento olhando para ela, tentando recuperar os pensamentos dispersos. Quando Luna desapareceu em torno de um canto, Harry ouviu um barulho atrás dele. Ele se virou abruptamente e viu ... Snape. Furioso, olhava para ele como um falcão sobre sua presa. Com uma raiva desenfreada emanado de si.

Harry recuou involuntariamente, mas o homem caiu sobre ele, agarrou-o pelo braço e sussurrou em seu rosto:

- E agora, Sr. Potter, vou lhe explicar uma coisa.

Harry nem sequer protestou quando ele foi puxado e recebeu um empurrão forte sendo abruptamente enfurnado num armário de vassouras. Ele tropeçou em alguns objetos e bateu dolorosamente na parede. A porta fechou com um estrondo, e Harry foi empurrado firmemente contra a superfície dura e pedregosa. Snape inclinou o corpo todo nele, agarrando seus pulsos em uma mão de ferro. Não se preocupou em lançar qualquer ilumiação para quebrar o veludo do véu impenetrável da escuridão, encostou a face perto da orelha do rapaz surpreso e com medo e sussurrou venenosamente:

- Não me ignore, Potter. Lembre-se disso. Lembre sempre, ou o farei se esquecer do próprio nome. Estamos entendidos?

Harry não podia acreditar que Snape estava fazendo isso. Essa advertência forte despertou um calor nele, arrancou-lhe da calma, desestabilizou suas emoções. Ele não foi capaz de responder. A brutalidade de Severus e seu sussurro quente ao pé do seu ouvido só fez seu coração acelerar a um ritmo quase vertiginoso, e seu membro estremecer imediatamente. Em resposta à pergunta de Severus só foi capaz de gemer. Tentou mover os quadris, tentando evitar que Snape percebesse a protuberância em suas calças, mas obteve um efeito completamente oposto - Severus imediatamente adivinhado por que ele se torcia, apertou-lhe mais e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Excelente resposta, Sr. Potter.

Neste ponto, Harry agradeceu que estivesse escuro e Snape não pudesse ver o enorme rubor estampado em seu rosto.

- Aguardo-o esta noite logo após o jantar. Espero que você possa adivinhar o que espera por você se você não aparecer. - Harry assentiu. Ele sabia que Snape não podia ver seu gesto, mas seu rosto estava o suficientemente perto do rosto de Harry, ele podia senti-lo. Harry, por sua vez, quase viu um sorriso cheio de maliciosa satisfação em Severus. Ele sentiu que seus pulsos foram liberados, e o homem se afastou dele, sem dizer uma palavra foi até a porta e desapareceu por trás dela.

Harry foi deixado sozinho no escuro, tentando acalmar o coração em fúria, e não pensar no Mestre de Poções furioso espremendo-o na parede e jogando-lhe sua "ameaça"...

* * *

As palavras de Severus não queriam deixar a mente de Harry, fazendo com que ele não conseguisse se concentrar em nada. Além disso, relembrar o comportamento estranho de Luna e o surgimento imediato de Snape no lugar para onde foi levado, fez Harry chegar a uma conclusão surpreendente. Ao que tudo indicava, Severus lançou a maldição Imperius em Luna e disse a ela para levar Harry até um lugar isolado, onde ele poderia ser imobilizado, preso e obrigado a encará-lo. Luna se comportou muito estranhamente, como se não fizesse ideia do que estava fazendo ali, e Snape apareceu rapidamente, tão logo Luna sumiu. O atraiu para uma armadilha usando uma Maldição Imperdoável. Ele estava tão desesperado assim para caçar Harry? Afinal, o uso de Imperdoável é absolutamente proibido e pode levar à Azkaban. O que deu na cabeça dele? Harry não podia acreditar. Mas ele o conhecia o suficiente, depois de tudo. Ele sabia que Snape sempre fazia uso de todos os meios disponíveis para atingir seu objetivo. Mas, a consciência de que Snape havia se arriscado tanto para se encontrar com ele, alimentou em Harry a emoção que lhe foi despertada dentro do armário escuro.

Estava totalmente destraído durante a aula, ele não conseguia se concentrar em fazer algo por mais de alguns minutos. Snape ainda sussurrava ameaçadoramente em seu ouvido, e Harry não podia controlar o tremor que sentia. A ideia de encontrar-se com o Mestre de Poções naquele dia, fez seu coração bater mais rápido e as imagens borrarem diante de seus olhos, porque a imaginação fez surgir diante de seus olhos uma cena diferente, perversa, o que fez que durante toda a tarde o rubor não deixasse seu rosto. Ele se esforçou duramente para não imaginar qual seria a reação de Snape se ele se atrasasse... cumpriria sua ameaça? Tentou induzir a situação para uma verificação, mas não tinha coragem.

Tudo isso fez com que à noite, estivesse tão animado que mal podia lidar com isso. Tinha esquecido completamente sua vergonha. Snape tinha acendido nele uma chama enorme e quente, que lhe passava a sensação de que nada seria capaz de extingui-la. Ele temia sua reação quando visse Severus. Será que seria capaz de se controlar?

Comeu com pressa no jantar, comeu quase de pé, e tentou não correr quando seguiu em direção às masmorras escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto batiam na primeira porta, e quando seguiu para a segunda, estava tão empolgado que sentiu-se com febre. Pensamentos correram por sua cabeça, calafrios fluiram em seu corpo, e o sangue circulou rápido em cada veia aquecendo seu corpo, concentrando-se na parte inferior do seu abdômen.

Só queria tê-lo, tocá-lo, sentí-lo, ouvir, ver ...

Quando a porta se abriu lá estava Snape, um gemido escapou da boca de Harry, incapaz de suprimir sua reação. Brilhantes olhos negros perfuravam o grifinória, as sobrancelhas arquearam em uma leve surpresa. O desejo que Harry sentia, certamente estava muito aparente em seu rosto. Os lábios finos torceram-se e se dirigiu a ele em voz baixa e profunda provocando no corpo do grifinória outra onda de arrepios:

- Vejo que minha ameaça atuou - o homem disse, fechando a porta. Perfurando Harry com os olhos, lhe ocorreu que eles estavam em seus aposentos, havia lhe dado as rédeas. Perdeu todo o controle sobre si mesmo, ele se jogou em Snape e o empurrou na porta. Severus deu um murmúrio de surpresa, quando ele atingiu as costas contra a superfície dura da madeira, e Harry começou a desabotoar com dedos trêmulos seu casaco com muita impaciência, como se pouca coisa o separesse do descontrole total.

- Potter, o que você ...? - Snape começou a indagar, mas Harry o interrompeu:

- Eu não quero falar sobre qualquer coisa. Gostaria apenas de fazer você vir - sussurrou fervorosamente apertando os lábios no torso nu do homem e ao mesmo tempo com as mãos abriu o botão das calças de Severus. A mão de Harry escorregou sob o material bruto e apertou o membro quente, que estremeceu sob seu toque, e quase imediatamente endureceu. Ele puxou-o das calças e começou a mover com velocidade vertiginosa, beijando ao mesmo tempo a pele sobre o peito salgado de Severus, profundamente feliz de poder inalar seu cheiro. Ouviu gemidos abafados, Harry interrompeu um momento a torrente de desejos que lhe queimavam a pele e olhou para o rosto do Mestre de Poções submerso em prazer. Seus olhos estavam fechados, apresentando uma expressão suave e sem rugas. Esta visão só alimentou o fervor de seu corpo e Harry, em vez de beijar, começou a lamber o torso de Severus. Sua língua quente rapidamente encontrou o mamilo sensível, que endureceu no momento em que tocou-o e começou a chupar e lamber alternadamente. Quando apertou os dentes numa leve mordida, o corpo de Snape se contorceu, e um gemido escapou-lhe da boca. Harry cotinuou a mover o pênis de Severus passando a laber, amassar e mordiscar o núcleo macio e quente do outro mamilo. Ele foi recompensado com um grunhido longo de prazer, que penetrou nele e se espalhou por seu corpo como uma nova onda de brasas, irritando-lhe as terminações nervosas.

Suas carícias se tornaram mais intensas. Queria ouvir os gemidos de Severus, as batidas rápidas, quase frenéticas do seu coração deixavam sua respiração rápida. Deleitava-se com os sons, com o gosto da pele do homem, seu cheiro e a suavidade do seu membro quase queimando em sua mão, tremendo e vibrando, como se faltasse pouco para a erupção forte. Harry apressou-se, ansioso para levar o Mestre de Poções ao orgasmo, tentando induzir a erupção desejada. Severus gemeu e suas mãos, de repente agarraram Harry pelos ombros, empurrando-o com garras fortes quase rasgando-o. Harry guinchou, surpreso e um momento depois, atingiu as costas contra a porta, sendo precionado nela por um homem ofegante.

Ele sentiu uma forte tração sobre os cabelos, e sua cabeça foi inclinada para trás violentamente. Sentiu a boca quente ser apertada em seu pescoço. Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, sua consciência se afastou e voou para o teto, enquanto Severus sugava e lambia o trecho de pele. Harry se esqueceu de quem era. Centrando-se apenas no contado da boca e da língua de Severus tocando seu pescoço exposto. Todos os pelos em seu corpo eriçaram-se. O frio impenetrável das garras que o apertavam, foi instantaneamente substituido pela sensação de brasas. Ondas de calor e frio alternadamente banharam todos os recantos de seu corpo e alma, e os músculos tensos estremeceram, como as cordas dos arcos ao serem preparados para o ataque. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Severus lançou um feitiço ele? Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Como se a boca quente de Snape em sua pele gerasse eletricidade, que irritava as suas terminações nervosas, corria pelas veias e sacudia-o como um fantoche.

Somente após um momento ele percebeu que tinha deixado de mover a mão e lutava com os sentimentos avassaladores, as reações desenfreadas de seu corpo, ele voltou a movimentar o membro quente de Snape, latejante, quase tanto quanto o seu próprio pênis. Quando a boca, língua e os dentes de Severus se uniram em sua pele, Harry começou a choramingar e não foi capaz de pensar em mais nada, apenas em derramar seu prazer acumulado no abdômen. Sua mão apertou convulsivamente o corpo de Snape, que gemeu em seu pescoço. Ambos estavam caindo no abismo do acúmulo de sensações, prazeres, guiados pela luz da satisfação. Delícias cheias de respirações quentes, gemidos suprimidos, grunhidos longos. Agarrados um no outro, estimulando em si tudo o que era possível, empurrando-se um no corpo do outro, no rítmo de seus batimentos cardíacos, da respiração e dos tremores.

Ligados.

Harry veio primeiro, gemeu com voz rouca, apesar do fato de que seu pênis não foi sequer tocado, enquanto todos os músculos se tencionaram, um por um, seu corpo e sua alma foram cobertos por faíscas fantásticas de prazer. Seu pênis preso em sua calça tremia e lançava um fluxo pegajoso de sêmem, que rapidamente saturou o material de sua peça íntima. Quando ele quase escorregava da superfície da porta, sentiu um corpo pressioná-lo enrijecendo e inundando sua mão com algo quente. Ele ouviu, pela boca de Seveus em seu pescoço, um longo gemido abafado. Os braços dele tremeram convulsivamente, quando chegou na mão de Harry.

Harry, surpreso, sentiu lágrimas fluirem em seu rosto. Ele não podia determinar se eram lágrimas de alívio, emoções fortes, ou talvez ... felicidade? Seus lábios esticaram involuntariamente em um sorriso. Por um momento, foi apertado com garra de aço, seus movimentos aceleraram, as respirações ansiosas se misturaram e então, depois de um tempo, o silêncio de felicidade que reinava na sala, foi interropido por um sussuro ligeiramente rouco de Harry.

- Sim, no todo ... Boa noite, Severus.

* * *

Retornando para a torre, Harry tocou seu pescoço e sorriu. As carícias fortes de Severus haviam deixado algumas marcas escuras, vermelhas , azuladas. Snape, no entanto, apesar dos protestos de Harry, insistiu que todas elas deviam ser removidas. Harry queria deixar nem que fosse só uma como "lembrança", mas Snape foi implacável nesse sentido. Mesmo Harry prometendo que iria cobrí-la. Sentiu que seria maravilhoso vê-la no espelho e saber que aquela marca vermelha fora deixada pelos lábios de Severus. Pela primeira vez, os lábios de Severus tocaram a pele de Harry. Foi uma sensação incrível. Ele ainda não podia acreditar. Ainda lembrava de como seu corpo reagiu ao toque e até agora ele não conseguia entender o por quê. Se perguntava como seria aqueles lábios em outras partes do seu corpo... Ele estremeceu com o pensamento. Lembrou-se do olhar estranho e penetrante que Severus lançou para ele quando sentou numa das cadeiras, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Severus olhou para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez na a vida, como se não acreditasse que aquele era o mesmo Potter que quase sempre fugia de seu olhar e tivera que ser submetido. O próprio Harry estava surpreso com seu comportamento, mas para afastar seu embaraço lembrou que Snape lhe deu um extraordinário prazer. Ele percebeu que não poderia ter feito o que fez, se Snape não permitisse, mas o fato dele ter ousado, valia muito e o ajudou a acreditar em si mesmo.

"Não, Severus... agora haverá alguma mudança..." - Pensou para si mesmo, entrando na sala comunal. Ele imediatamente notou que Ron e Hermione já estavam esperando por ele.

- Harry, por onde você vagava? É tarde, e nós temos muitas tarefas para recuperar o atraso! – repreendeu-lhe a amiga.

- Exatamente - Ron se juntou a ela. – Últimamente você tem desaparecido e eu tenho que suportar as coisas no seu lugar – pelo canto do olho viu Hermione enviando-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Éee ... - Harry, num primeiro momento não sabia o que responder, mas depois lembrou-se da mentira que surgiu nesta ocasião. - Eu fui para a Sala Precisa. Às vezes eu preciso de um momento sozinho. E às vezes ... Eu estudo lá - ele disse suavemente, expulsando o remorso que ele sentiu por ter que mentir para os amigos.

Hermione imediatamente fez uma cara de compaixão:

- Oh, Harry ... Nós pedimos desculpas. Nós entendemos que depois do que aconteceu com você, às vezes você precisa de um descanso, e estamos achando você muito cansado - deu um sorriso pálido.

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe comigo - disse Harry. - Eu só ... às vezes eu gosto de ficar sozinho. Isto é tudo.

- Se você quiser estudar com a gente, por exemplo- sugeriu Hermione.

Harry balançou a cabeça:

- Para começo, podemos fazer isso agora mesmo - disse ele, tentando sorrir. Seus pensamentos circulavam em torno de Severus e ele sabia disso e por isso ele deixou de focar nos estudos, mas embora ele preferisse fingir que estava estudando, decidiu se aplicar mais para que os amigos não desconfiassem que ele estava os enganando.

- Isso é ótimo - Hermione sorriu e sentou-se no sofá perto de uma farta mesa de livros.

- Harry, eu sei que agora você precisa de tempo para si mesmo, ou algo assim - disse Rony, quando ambos se sentaram ao lado de Hermione - mas logo haverá um jogo na disputa pela taça, então eu queria saber se, bom, você está saudável o suficiente para retornar à equipe? - Ron perguntou, olhando para ele com esperança.

- Ron, como você pode! - Hermione repreendeu-o. - Harry mal escapou com vida, e você só consegue pensar em Quadribol!

- Mas o que Harry mais gosta é jogar quadribol, e provavelmente quer voltar - disse Rony. – não é verdade, Harry?

- Éee ... - Na verdade, não pensava nisso. É claro que ele queria voltar. O impulso do ar lhe fazia falta, a agitação das vassouras, a emoção, o campo ... A bunda dolorida, com certeza haveria alguma pomada ... - Bem, é claro - disse numa voz forte. Ainda não sabia como conciliar os encontros com Snape com o jogo de Quadribol, mas certamente ele poderia organizá-los de alguma forma.

- Se você já terminou, vamos finalmente começar a estudar? - Hermione interrompeu em tom impaciente. - É tarde, e nós temos realmente muito ...

- Gina, para onde vai desse jeito? - Ron interrompeu com voz elevada.

Harry se virou e viu a irmã de Rony indo em direção ao retrato. Parecia ter maquiagem no rosto.

- É tarde - continuou o ruivo. - Onde você vai passar dessa vez?

- O que te interessa? - Gina disse, franzindo a testa. Ron avermelhara de raiva.

- Você é minha irmã e eu tenho o direito de saber para onde vai tão tarde!

- Eu não preciso explicar nada para você. – a grifinória rosnou. - Cuide de sua vida.

- Harry! - Ron se dirigiu ao amigo surpreso como quem busca apoio.

- Éee ... - Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele se recusou a ser arrastado para a batalha, ele não gostava quando alguém interferia em seus assuntos privados, de modo que ele entendeu a irmã de Rony. - Eu acho que Gina está sendo razoável e ela sabe o que está fazendo. Se ela não quer dizer-lhe para onde vai, ela provavelmente tem suas razões. Você não pode dizer a ela para ficar.

Ron abriu os olhos bem arregalados de espanto e Gina olhou para Harry com grande gratidão.

- Concordo com Harry - Hermione interrompeu. - Ela é adulta, e você não é seu pai. Você não pode proibi-la de viver sua própria vida. Salvo disposição em contrário, no caso de quebra de regras - acrescentou a grifinória.

A Irmã de Rony sorriu com gratidão, se recusou a voltar, balançou o cabelo longo e vermelho e com passos orgulhosos ela saiu da sala comunal. Ron parou por um momento, tremendo de raiva.

- Como você pôde ficar do lado dela? - Ele gritou. - Cada um de vocês como meus amigos, como puderam?

- Ron, acalme-se - suspirou Hermione. – está se comportando injustificadamente.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber onde a minha irmã passa a noite. Eu sou seu irmão e eu tenho que protegê-la!

- Oh, vamos lá. Não é um senso de dever, é apenas seu egoísmo inato - Hermione despejou. - Você quer controlá-la como se fosse sua propriedade, e ela quer viver sua própria vida e você não pode negar isso a ela.

Harry desligou-se do debate. Ele se sentou lá, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e olhou para a porta, atrás da qual desapareceu Gina.

Aparentemente, não só ele tem segredo ...

* * *

- Outro ataque – Hermione anunciou em voz alta durante o café da manhã, alguns dias depois. Harry parou de comer e olhou para a amiga, que se inclinou sobre o Profeta Diário, com um rosto muito contraído. – Um família inteira foi morta. Pais trouxas e suas duas filhas - uma delas pós-graduada em Hogwarts. Um deles trabalhou no Ministério da Magia - relatou a grifinória, continuou lendo o artigo.

- É pelo menos foi melhor do que o último massacre - Ron comentou, entre uma e outra mordida.

- Melhor? - Hermione parecia ter sido atingida por um raio. - Como você pode ser assim ... tão ... sem alma! Você tem sentimentos de uma pedra? Mataram uma família inteira, e você diz que foi "melhor"?

Ron corou como uma beterraba e olhou para o prato.

Harry não falou. Ele não queria participar de seu próximo argumento. Ele tinha tido o suficiente dos relatórios de imprensa sobre novos ataques, que eram mais e mais volumosos. Parecia que as forças do Ministério há muito tempo perderam o controle sobre o que estava acontecendo. Voldemort matava, quem ele queria e como ele queria. E ninguém poderia detê-lo. É por isso que Harry ficou tão irritado quando leu em um dos artigos um repórter começar a perguntar por que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, não estava envolvido na luta e não fazia nada contra a hegemonia de Voldemort.

"E o que poderia, caramba, o que eu posso fazer?"

De repente, sentiu o olhar de alguém. Ele olhou ao redor do Grande Salão procurando, levantou da mesa e fitou o professor Dumbledore. Ele viu em seus olhos algo estranho, algo que ele não gostava. Algo como... acusação.

Rapidamente virou a cabeça. Não, é estúpido. Ele apenas imaginou. Mas não era culpa dele que as pessoas estivessem morrendo. Não tinha nada a ver com isso, não podia pará-lo. Lentamente, ele virou o rosto para olhar Dumbledore novamente, mas o diretor não olhou para ele. Abaixou-se para Snape e disse algo a ele, e Snape assentiu.

Harry olhou para o prato e ponderou. Sim, ele deve ter imaginado...

Depois do café, quando, juntamente com Ron e Hermione, deixava o Grande Salão, ele ouviu a voz de McGonagall atrás dele:

- Aguarde, Sr. Potter! - Todos os três viraram na direção da professora. – O Diretor quer vê-lo - disse, de pé na frente de Harry, que ao som dessas palavras, sentiu seu coração quase pular em sua garganta.

- O quê? - Ele balbuciou surpreso. - A-agora?

- Sim, agora - disse McGonagall. - Justificarei sua ausência em sala de aula. Apresse-se. A senha é "sapo de chocolate".

Harry olhou com terror para Rony e Hermione, engoliu em seco e assentiu. Se moveu lentamente em direção a sala do diretor, e em sua mente atropelavam-se pensamentos e medos misturando-se, criando um caos difícil de controlar.

O que Dumbledore queria com ele? Talvez só agora quis questoná-lo sobre o ataque que sofreu. Ou será que o assunto é sobre o ataque aos trouxas? Mas Harry não tem nada a ver com eles. Ou a memória de Hermione voltou e ela contou tudo para o diretor sobre seu relacionamento com Snape? Não, é impossível. Se fosse isso ela não teria escondido dele, teria dito abertamente, e ultimamente não estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Ou talvez Dumbledore percebeu que algo estava errado? Talvez ele ouviu algumas fofocas? Mas o diretor não é onisciente. No quarto ano nem disconfiou que tinha debaixo das próprias barbas um Comensal da Morte disfarçado de Moody. E mesmo se suspeitasse de algo ... não há nenhuma evidência, Harry negaria tudo. O Diretor acreditaria nele. Ele deve acreditar nele. E administração Veritaserum em estudantes é proibida, então a palavra de Harry será mais importante. Mas seria melhor evitar aceitar qualquer coisa que Dumbledore oferecer... apenas por precaução.

Parou diante da porta que leva ao escritório do diretor e bateu. De lá ele ouviu a resposta, a porta se abriu largamente ante Harry que viu Dumbledore sentado à sua mesa grande.

- Venha, Harry. - A voz do diretor era meio silenciosa, rouca e cansada. Harry engoliu em seco tentando dominar o sentimento ruim e o coração batendo nervosamente, entrou no escritório. - Sente-se - sugeriu Dumbledore. – Deseja beber algo?

Na mente de Harry uma luz vermelha se acendeu.

- Não, obrigado, senhor - disse ele, e sentou-se rigidamente na cadeira indicada, antes da mesa. Dumbledore apertou os dedos e olhou para ele por cima dos seus óculos. Harry estremeceu sob a influência da luz azul e olhar penetrante daqueles olhos rodeados por uma rede de rugas. Ele devia manter a calma e expressão facial neutra. O que quer que Dumbledore diga a ele, não deve desestabilizá-lo...

- Provavelmente está se perguntando por que eu chamei você aqui, Harry - finalmente disse o diretor. Harry assentiu com cautela. - Como você provavelmente já percebeu - continuou Dumbledore –Coisas ruins estão acontecendo recentemente na luta contra Voldemort. Nosso inimigo está cada vez mais forte e sua força cresce a uma taxa alarmante. Então eu tenho que deixar a escola por pelo menos duas semanas. Eu não posso lhe dizer os motivos ou finalidade da minha partida, Harry, mas garanto-lhe que é extremamente importante e deve permanecer em segredo. Eu fortaleci toda a segurança da escola, e medidas extras durante minha ausência serão exercidas pela diretora Professora McGonagall.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Alíviado por suas preocupações não terem se concretizado, a ansiedade pesava sobre o diretor aumentando-lhe o aspecto da velhice. Ele parecia extremamente cansado e esmagado por um fardo enorme. Durante esses poucos meses que se passaram desde o confronto com Voldemort e a morte de Sirius, Dumbledore parecia ter envelhecido alguns, se não vários anos.

- Mas ... por que o senhor está dizendo isso para mim, Professor? - Ele perguntou com cautela. - Se é para permanecer em segredo.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e suspirou com força, depois olhou para Harry com um olhar muito sério.

- Porque eu tenho razões para acreditar que em Hogwarts há um espião e eu quero que você saiba o que você deve fazer em caso de emergência, se eu não estiver por perto. - Harry arregalou os olhos de espanto, mas não se atreveu a interromper o diretor. - É por isso que eu pedi ao Professor Snape que exerça custódia sobre você durante minha ausência.

Harry quase caiu da cadeira.

- S... Snape? - Gaguejou.

- Sim, Harry - disse Dumbledore, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. - Se você notar algo perturbador, qualquer coisa, você deve ir imediatamente até ele. Ele também impôs que evite os corredores. Eu sabia que você provavelmente não ia gostar, mas é uma das poucas pessoas em quem confio totalmente e sei perfeitamente que cumprirá a sua missão.

Depois do choque inicial sofrido por Harry quando Dumbledore anunciou estas revelações a ele, em sua mente passou algo súbito e inadequado:

"Eu garanto, diretor, Snape já cuida muito bem de mim ..."

Dumbledore suspirou outra vez e continuou:

- Espero que você não conte a ninguém sobre a minha partida. Senhorita Granger é muito provável tomar parte da informação, mas eu preferiria que você não falasse para mais nenhuma pessoa. Mesmo o Sr. Weasley, se não for absolutamente necessário. Eu desejo que minha partida permaneça em segredo. Além disso, eu gostaria de pedir a você, Harry, que se esforce nas próximas duas semanas para não sair do castelo. E reduza os passeios noturnos - nos olhos de Dumbledore brilhou alguma coisa. Harry não percebeu isso, porque ele baixou os olhos. Ele sabia que Dumbledore tinha ciência que ele repetidamente tinha violado essa proibição. Já há algum tempo tinha planejado ir no final da próxima semana para Hogsmeade e não desistiria desses planos por causa de um espião. Além disso iria com sua capa de invisibilidade - ninguém iria notar. Ele tinha uma questão muito importante para resolver, não deixaria de ir. Se estava sob custódia de Snape e escapava geralmente à noite para encontrá-lo, não haveria problema. Acreditava fortemente que o diretor estava exagerando. Afinal de contas, ele não era mais uma criança pequena.

Quando o diretor terminou de falar, Harry olhou para ele e disse suavemente:

- Como você sabe que em Hogwarts há um espião?

Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

- Recebi um monte de evidências circunstanciais e informações que Voldemort está últimamente muito bem informado. Antecipou quase cada movimento nosso. Além disso, anda extremamente satisfeito. Já deve estar perto de alcançar um objetivo, e, portanto, tornou-se até... brincalhão, se você sabe o que quero dizer. - Harry não sabia, mas balançou a cabeça. Dumbledore olhou para ele com os olhos pesados de problemas que o sobrecarregavam. - Ele está planejando algo, Harry. Temo que isso possa estar relacionado a você.

- Comigo? - Harry piscou.

- Claro, estas são apenas minhas suposições, mas não vou expô-lo a riscos desnecessários - parou por um momento e olhou para Harry pensativo. – Você tem tido recentemente algumas visões estranhas ou sonhos relacionados com Voldemort?

Diante dos olhos de Harry apareceu suas mãos cobertas de sangue, o sangue inundando seus olhos, em seus ouvidos soava o riso rouco.

- Não, senhor - disse suavemente, tentando fazer com que sua voz não tremesse.

- Tem certeza, Harry?

A muito custo Harry suportou o olhar penetrante e não virou a cabeça.

- Sim, senhor - ele disse calmamente.

- Isso é bom. Espero que a conexão não se renove, mas se você ver algo incomum em seus sonhos, me notifique de imediato. A mim, ou ao Professor Snape. Então seremos forçados a retornar às aulas de Oclumência. Você entende, Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça, engoliu saliva. Isso o fez imaginar que o diretor não sabia nada sobre seu sonho. Contou apenas para Snape, e ao que tudo indicava, Snape poderia ter contado ao diretor, mas não o fez. Ele não contou sobre o sonho de Harry. Por quê?

Dumbledore deu um sorriso pálido.

- Isso é tudo. Eu acho que ... – o direito laçou a Harry seus olhos azuis brilhantes - ... há algo que não tenha me dito e queira dizer agora?

Harry sentiu um ataque de pânico. Por que estava fazendo aquela pergunta? Dumbledore tinha alguma suspeita?

- Sim, diretor - ele disse rapidamente, querendo salvar-se da opressão inicial. - Eu queria perguntar se eu poderia me servir de umas gotas de limão?

Pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa Dumbledore sorriu e seus olhos brilharam alegremente, de modo que até ali não haviam brilhado.

- Claro, Harry. Perdoe minha grosseria.

Harry queimou de rubor. Provavelmente não era uma saída muito genial...

* * *

o fim de semana e o início da semana, passou muito rápido para Harry. Principalmente com relação aos treinos de Quadribol, e os encontros com Severus. Era verdade que somente no sábado, Harry conseguiu convercer Snape a lhe dar permissão para visitá-lo, mas foi um "encontro" tão intenso que até agora Harry sentia desconforto ao sentar. Na segunda-feira, ele estava tão excitado que passou toda aula enviando mensagens pervertidas para Severus ("Quando vejo você, fico tão excitado que tenho vontade de me atirar em cima de você aqui e agora"), o que o fez perder completamente o foco no preparo de sua poção que ficou estragada. Muito lhe animou o "castigo" que Snape deu para ele – detenção. Animado e impaciente, quando ele apareceu na sala de Snape, ele encontrou uma surpresa desagradável - em vez de sexo, ele encontrou dois rolos de pergaminho, uma pilha de livros e a ordem para escrever um longo ensaio sobre a poção que estragou na sala. Por um momento ele ficou estupefato, sem entender Severus. Ele realmente iria lhe aplicar uma detenção de verdade?

Descobriu-se que sim. Harry se sentiu tão traído e injustamente tratado, que não deixou de salientar que Snape estava sendo um "bastardo desagradável". Mas Snape calmamente lhe explicou que aquilo era culpa dele. Se ele tivesse focado na preparação da poção, em vez de enviar-lhe mensagens, poderia estar passando uma noite agradável agora. E se Harry era tão vaidoso e tolo para acreditar que Snape tenha deixado de ser seu professor, provavelmente havia perdido o juízo.

Assim, Harry sentou-se e passou ao desenvolvimento do trabalho, tremendo de raiva e xingando Snape em pensamento, que estava lendo um livro em sua cadeira, e só ocasionalmente olhando para Harry com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Quando a detenção foi concluída, Harry murmurou, "Boa noite, senhor", com particular ênfase na última palavra e saiu, ofendido.

Mas até quarta-feira, não havia mais resquício de raiva por Snape, queria muito vê-lo. Na parte da tarde ele enviou-lhe uma mensagem, querendo saber se ele poderia visitá-lo, mas Snape não lhe respondera. Foi estranho, porque sempre, quando perguntado sobre isso, Severus respondia. Além disso, Ron e Hermione sairam para algum lugar a noite toda, e Harry sentou-se sozinho no dormitório, sentindo-se muito sozinho. Quando ele estava com ele, estava tudo bem, mas sempre quando saia, imediatamente começava a sentir desejo de estar perto. Ele se perguntava como Snape suportava a falta de companhia na noite. Desejava estar com Harry?

Logo, porém, se repreendeu por tais pensamentos. Snape é a última pessoa que poderia estar se sentindo solitário. Muitas vezes ele disse a Harry que tem um monte de trabalho e não há tempo para nada. Mas, embora fosse muito ocupado ele poderia enviar-lhe uma mensagem!

Sentado na cama, pegou sua pedra e repetiu sua pergunta.

E novamente não obteve resposta.

Estava ficando perturbado. Não podia ignorá-lo! Se Snape não quer que ele vá, bastava mandar uma mensagem!

Harry pulou da cama e procurou o Mapa do Maroto no malão. Ele olhou para ele com cuidado, olhando para as câmaras de Snape para verificar se estava no castelo. A sala de Severus estava vazia. Harry olhou rapidamente procurou cada andar, em busca de pontos com as palavras "Severus Snape". A propósito, ele viu que Gina estava na torre oeste, perto da sala comunal da Corvinal . Ela estava com alguém. Olhou com mais cuidado. Ao lado do nome dela podia-se ver o nome de algum corvinal desconhecido para ele. Luna estava no escritório de Tonks. Lembrou do estranho encontro das duas no Grande Salão, iria falar com Hermione e decidiu que desta vez não iria esquecer disso.

Pesquisou todos os andares, salas e escritórios, chegou à conclusão de que Snape não estava em qualquer lugar do castelo. Olhou de novo para seus aposentos vazios, e quando ele estava prestes a fechar o mapa, Severus apareceu de repente em seu quarto. Ele não entrou, ele surgiu do nada. Intrigado, ele puxou o mapa de volta para seu campo de visão e, em seguida, o ponto desapareceu tão repentinamente como apareceu.

Harry piscou. Foi estranho. Mas em Hogwarts não é possível aparatar, e o diretor, por segurança, mandou suspender toda a rede de Flu das lareiras durante sua ausência.

Harry olhou por um longo tempo para o lugar onde Snape tinha sumido, mas o homem não apareceu novamente. Depois de um tempo ele já não sabia se o que ele viu foi real ou apenas o seu pensamento. Esse mapa poderia estar com defeito?

Quando, resignado, ele decidiu fechar, Snape apareceu novamente em seu quarto.

Ele decidiu quase que imediatamente. Snape ia ter que explicar o que isso significava! Rapidamente pulou da cama, jogou a capa de invisibilidade em si mesmo, manteve o mapa na mão, e foi para as masmorras. Depois de deixar a sala comunal, Harry viu que o ponto Snape novamente desapareceu.

Andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Harry se perguntava se ele estava compreendendo errado ou o mapa estava louco. Talvez a nostalgia e saudade de Severus o fez imaginar coisas, e o Mestre de Poções não estava de fato no quarto.

Ele tinha que tirar a dúvida.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS, **o álcool ainda vai meter Harry em enrascada, pode esperar, mas nada que não tenha uma boa solução, muito fofa em minha opinião, é só aguardar**. **Hoje o Harry foi menos passivo, está mostrando as garras, Severus tá se surpreendendo com o garoto, finalmente ele resolveu oferecer um carinho extra ao rapaz, eis a primeira vez que Harry sente os lábios de Severus em sua pele. Harry está fazendo por merecer cada pequeno gesto.


	19. Chapter 19

**19 Lutar por você**

Quando Harry chegou à porta do escritório de Snape, ele estava tão sem fôlego que precisava de um tempo para recuperar o ar e esfriar. Ele endireitou-se, respirou fundo algumas vezes e colocou a mão sobre a superfície dura. A porta abriu-se sob seu toque. Não surpreendeu-se. Há tempos que havia deduzido que Severus encantou a porta para sempre abrir para ele entrar. Ele atravessou o escritório e parou em frente à entrada principal para as câmaras privadas do Mestre de Poções. Os nervos estavam tensos como cordas e os batimentos cardíacos estavam loucos, afogando seus sentidos, e ao tentar ouvir alguma coisa na sala não ouviu nenhum som.

Ele bateu na porta.

Silêncio ensurdecedor lhe respondeu.

Ele pegou o mapa e viu que a sala estava vazia, Severus não estava lá. Ele esperou alguns momentos, mas como nada acontecia, bateu novamente. Muito mais alto e insistentemente. Depois de algum tempo um ponto com o nome Snape, apareceu no mapa. Isto foi acompanhado por um barulho estranho e um ruído de rosnar, passos pesados e firmes. Harry rapidamente colocou o pergaminho no bolso e prendeu a respiração. O coração bateu mais forte. Quando ouviu passos do outro lado da porta, Harry não conseguia esconder o alívio e quando apareceu na entrada uma figura alta vestida de preto, o grifinória deixou um sorriso correr por sua boca não conseguindo contê-lo. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente, mas ele não pôde nem abrir a boca, porque Harry foi mais rápido:

- Boa noite, Severus - disse ele calmamente, e sem esperar por uma resposta deslizou por baixo do braço do homem e entrou. Ele olhou cuidadosamente ao redor da sala, mas estava tudo no lugar. Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas certamente não o fato de que tudo estava em ordem ali. Talvez alguns móveis derrubados, ou pegadas estranhas? Não, o quarto parecia como sempre. Harry franziu o cenho. Ele estava delirando? Por via subcutânea sentiu que algo estava errado, mas tudo parecia contradizer isso. Foi só quando ele se virou na direção do som da porta fechando que seu olhar caiu sobre os olhos negros, uma voz gritou um aviso em sua mente. A face de Snape estava pesada, seus lábios estavam tão cerrados que pareciam uma linha fina, pálida, e seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho ameaçador. Mas não era um fogo morno.

Harry sentiu um pressentimento.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou incerto. - Espero que eu não tenha prejudicado nada. - Ele olhou ao redor da sala, novamente, à procura de qualquer coisa que não estivesse em ordem, mas não viu nada. Ele virou seu olhar de volta para o homem e franziu a testa, ao ver a raiva em seus olhos.

Algo estava errado ...

Será que essa raiva era culpa de Harry? Ele se perguntou se havia feito algo que poderia fazer Snape estar com tanta raiva, é claro, algo além de vir visitá-lo, sem aviso prévio. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar a ele sobre isso, mas o homem o advertiu:

- O que você quer, Potter? - Sua voz era como uma lâmina de aço. Fria e ferina. - Você veio até mim, por quê?

Estas palavras feriram de forma eficaz. Harry sentiu um espasmo no coração, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Eu só ... - Ele começou, mas Snape o interrompeu novamente:

- Não fale, deixe-me deduzir. Você prefere me conhecer primeiro ... - Dedos longos sugestivamente gesticularam, mas depois parou e o rosto do homem torceu em cruel zombaria - ... e, talvez, logo em seguida quer que o foda?

Harry percebeu que até aquele momento olhava-o de boca aberta.

- Você quer ficar aí olhando para mim, Potter? Se ajoelhe! – O olhar de Severus estava tão gelado como sua voz. Cheio de raiva e satisfação selvagem. Como se gostasse de machucar Harry. Era como se quisesse atravessá-lo com uma espada tão longa a ponto de parti-lo. As palavras afiadas cravavam no coração de Harry sacodindo-o. E quando a lâmina foi retirada para infligir mais golpes, deixou-lhe feridas sangrentas.

Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele recuou quando viu que o homem começou a tratá-lo mal.

- O que é isso, Potter? Você veio para isso, não é? Você sempre vem apenas para isso - Severus sussurrou, lançando um olhar tão nítido e ferino quanto suas palavras, feliz de ver cada espasmo de dor que elas provocavam no rosto do garoto.

- Vejo que você está com mau humor - finalmente Harry conseguiu espremer com voz mal cotrolada. - Eu vou embora agora. Eu não quero...

- Eu estou sempre de mau humor, quando você está sempre ao redor de mim, como um filhote de cachorro choramingando de forma lamentável - rosnou o homem, parando e cravando-lhe um olhar assassino. - Um filhote de cachorro, viciado, grudento, que quer que se faça tudo o que ele quer. Vá em frente...

- Cale a boca! - Um grito de raiva rompeu dos lábios de Harry, antes que pudesse detê-lo. Além disso, mesmo se quisesse, não seria capaz de fazer. Ele cerrou os punhos com tanta força que quase perfurou a palma das mãos. Sua respiração ficou pesada e ofegante. Todo o sangue fugiu de seu rosto, quando Snape se jogou sobre ele, agarrando-o pelos ombros e com toda a sua força o atirou contra a parede.

Harry bateu dolorosamente de pé ao longo da estante. A força do impacto o privou de sua respiração, livros voaram em sua cabeça. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, na queda, feriu gravimente sua mão. Tudo levou apenas uma fração de segundo. Antes que ele voltasse a si, sentiu que Snape pegava suas roupas, puxando-o para a posição de pé empurrando-o nas prateleiras vazias. Harry, ainda atordoado, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto do homem envolto em loucura.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo, Potter? - Sussurrou em linha reta no rosto de Harry, que estava com a cabeça girando, e a dor na mão ferida se intensificando.

- Eu quero sair - ele sussurrou suavemente. - Deixe-me.

- Parece-me, Potter - rosnou Snape, empurrando-o ainda mais para a parede. As arestas das prateleiras cravavam dolorosamente em suas costas. – Que você só queria que eu lhe desse um certo tratamento, não é? E parece-me que você ainda quer que eu ...

Harry gemeu, surpreso, sentindo a mão do homem, pegando sua virilha, imediatamente começando a amassar dolorosamente.

- Pare com isso! - Exclamou, tentando libertar-se, mas Snape apertou-lhe muito fortemente. - Eu não quero! Deixe-me ir!

No rosto do homem apareceu uma cruel expressão sombria de satisfação.

- Oh, eu sei que você quer. Você sempre quer - ele sussurrou com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios finos.

Harry fechou os olhos, lutando contra o ardor sob suas pálpebras e o calor que começou a abraçar as partes do seu corpo. O Mestre de Poções o tocava forte, irritando-o e amassando com habilidade.

"Não!"  
- Não, por favor... O que temos aqui, Potter? - Snape sorriu triunfante, sentindo a dureza de Harry em suas calças. A mente do grifinória foi inundada por uma onda de raiva e vergonha.

- Foda-se - sussurrou entre os dentes. Ele viu um traço de supresa passar pelo rosto de Snape, mas depois de um tempo, cedeu lugar a fúria desenfreada. Harry sabia o quanto era ariscado, mas agora nada importava. Snape o tinha humilhado, ele se comportou como um louco. Não o deixaria tratá-lo assim! Ele fechou os olhos, à espera de um furacão que varreria-o e o transformaria em pó, mas ao invés disso ele ouviu uma batida na porta ao longe. Violenta, alta e irritante.

Harry abriu os olhos. Snape estava vermelho de raiva e desejo de vingança, seus olhos se queimavam em um desejo de assassinato. Harry estremeceu. Ele nunca o viu assim. Por um momento aterrorizante um pensamento horrível feriu sua mente, este homem poderia ser capaz de tudo.

- Espere por mim, Potter - rosnou o homem, então ele endireitou suas roupas. – E não ouse tocar em nada - acrescentou, às pressas deixando a sala.

Harry foi deixado sozinho. Só agora notou que seu corpo todo tremia. Caiu no chão e suspirou pesadamente, tentando acalmar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos enlouquecidos. Lágrimas de frustração lhe embargavam os olhos insistentemente.

No silêncio prevalecente na sala claramente ouviu-se vozes vindo do gabinete. Uma delas era extremamente chateada. Um minuto depois houve passos e a porta foi fechada, e fez-se silêncio. Harry olhou para o mapa. Ele viu Snape e dois sonserinas voltando para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e tomou uma decisão. Deveria aproveitar a oportunidade. Há menos de um minuto, Snape, de repente, o atacou sem razão e o tratou como... como... Engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, depois levantou-se lentamente e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele apertou a alça, mas a porta se recusou a abrir. Sua mão direita latejava dolorosamente. Apertou-a contra seu peito. Ele meteu a mão esquerda no bolso direito e puxou sua varinha.

- Alohomora - ele sussurrou, apontando para a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu. A porta permanecia fechada. Ele franziu o cenho, irritado.

Snape fechou-o ali! Não tinha direito de prendê-lo! Não estava satisfeito em tratá-lo mal, aparentemente, decidiu-se por terminar o trabalho quando voltasse. Harry ainda se lembrava do rosto vermelho de raiva e fúria assassina em seus olhos. Aquilo realmente o deixou assustado. Ele devia arranjar alguma forma de sair dali!

Ele afastou-se da porta e lançou um olhar pelo quarto, à procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a se libertar. Afinal de contas, devia haver uma outra maneira. É impossível que nas masmorras não haja passagens secretas e portas secretas. Verdade, o Mapa do Maroto não mostrava, mas ainda... - Harry, de repente sentiu como algo iluminando sua cabeça - mas Snape ... desapareceu em algum lugar. Dever ter usado ... Se há uma passagem secreta, ela pode ter sido criada muito mais tarde e, portanto, não aparecia no mapa. Ou, simplesmente, os Marotos não descobriram nada na época. Havia muitas possibilidades.

Ele começou a circular ao redor da sala, observando cuidadosamente a parede, enquanto elaborava outras estratégias em caso de não encontrar o que estava procurando. Na pior das hipóteses, se cobriria com a capa de invisibilidade, e fingiria que não estava ali. Talvez Snape achasse que de alguma forma ele conseguiu escapar...

Não, era um plano estúpido. Snape era muito inteligente. Poderia imediatamente achar que era um truque e punir ainda mais Harry. Estremeceu ao pensar nisso e começou tatear as paredes cuidadosamente tocando nas prateleiras. Estendeu a mão para a estante de livros, sobre a qual Snape o jogou. A maioria dos livros estavam deitados no chão. Mas entre aqueles que permaneceram na prateleira, Harry viu um que diferia dos demais. Era brilhante e desprovido de qualquer inscrições na parte de trás. Quando ele moveu sua cabeça para ter uma melhor visão, ele percebeu que o livro tinha uma corda, preta e grossa que conectava-o à parede. Intrigado, ele pegou o livro e puxou. Houve um rangido e um estalo. Harry saltou quando a biblioteca moveu-se para a frente e afastou-se, e depois mudou de lado, revelando a seus olhos uma passagem escura.

"Aha! Há uma passagem!" - Ele pensou triunfante.

- Lumos - ele sussurrou, levantando sua varinha. A luz fria entrou na pequena sala. Havia uma bancada com um caldeirão, frascos e garrafas. Sobre a mesa havia um livro aberto. Um caldo borbulhava no caldeirão. Um frasco havia se epatifado no chão, e seu conteúdo brilhava esverdeado na superfície das pedras. Nas prateleiras nas paredes havia uma infindável quantidade de frascos de líquidos indefiníveis, garrafas coloridas e livros de capas pretas. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas não atraiu tanto a atenção do grifinória, quanto a bacia de pedra no canto da sala.

Ele entrou na sala e no mesmo momento ele sentiu como se cruzasse uma barreira mágica. Estava rodeada por uma mágica semelhante à sentida no Largo Grimmauld. Este lugar foi magicamente selado, por isso ele não podia vê-lo no mapa. Ele puxou do bolso e viu que o ponto com o seu nome desapareceu.

"Agora tudo ficou claro!"

Tirou o mapa do bolso, pois ele queria saber quando Snape iria voltar e começou a observar a sala. Ele se aproximou do pedestal no canto, quase engasgou de emoção ao perceber que era... "uma segunda penseira?" – ele pensou completamente intrigado com essa descoberta. Mas quanto mais ele observava os pensamentos flutuando na superfície, mas ele imaginava que havia algo de errado com eles. Lentamente chegou mais perto. Os pensamentos não eram prateados, nem rodopiavam como fitas. Eram de cor dourada e se comportavam como fios emaranhados. Ele esteve tão impressionado com aquilo que só depois de um tempo se deu conta que havia descoberto uma espécie de laboratório secreto do Mestre de Poções. E se ele fosse encontrado ali, iria acabar muito mal.

Ele queria virar e ir embora, mas os fios de pensamentos emaranhados atraiam seus olhos e ele não conseguia resistir.

O que Snape estava escondendo? Por que ele tinha duas Penseiras? O que era aquilo? Ele supôs que o que via não era comum. Um voz rastejou por sua cabeça sussurrando para que ele olhasse o conteúdo. Mas Snape poderia voltar a qualque momento e descobri-lo ali...

Não! Deveria descobrir por que ele o tratava daquela maneira! Poderia encontrar a resposta ali ...

Não! Não pode fazer isso. Lembrava bem, para onde sua curiosidade o levou da última vez. Poderia ser pior. Ele poderia perder tudo ...

Com dificuldade, afastou os olhos e olhou para o livro sobre a mesa. As páginas eram cobertas por runas antigas desconhecidas. Talvez Hermione pudesse lê-las, tudo lhe parecia tão estranho. Por um momento, lamentou nunca ter estudado o assunto.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o frasco quebrado no chão. Devia ter acontecido recentemente ...

Ele foi atingido por uma súbita compreensão. Era por isso que Snape estava com tanta raiva. Harry deve ter interrompido o trabalho que ele estava desenvolvendo ali. Deixou cair um ingrediente e seu trabalho ficou em vão. Talvez por isso teria que começar tudo do início? Era a única explicação lógica ...

Mas o que poderia ser? Talvez algum remédio raro? Ou uma poção forte, e que era muito difícil de produzir? Se Harry o tivesse interrompido durante a preparação de uma poção simples, Snape não teria reagido de forma tão violenta e explosiva. Bastava dizer que estava ocupado e Harry iria embora. Não precisava dizer mais nada. Ele imaginou que... talvez queria que ninguém soubesse sobre o que estava fazendo. Nem mesmo Harry.

Um estremecimento sacudiu o corpo do menino. Deveria sair dali imeditamente! Não deveria falar sobre aquele lugar. Devia ser algo realmente muito importante, uma vez que o Mestre de Poções o protegeu com magia.

Harry saiu rapidamente do lugar. Puxou o livro e a estante deslizou. Tentando acalmar os batimentos nervosos do coração, ele ficou no mesmo lugar onde foi deixado por Snape e esperou. Muitos pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Não conseguia entender o que havia na penseira e nem o mistério do que Snape estava fazendo naquele laboratório.

Talvez era algo de Voldemort? Talvez ele não queria mostrar porque era algo muito ruim?

Não, é uma ideia idiota.

De repente, ouviu um estrondo distante e passos. Ele olhou com terror para a porta e prendeu a respiração. Quando uma silhueta escura apareceu, Harry olhou para baixo e rapidamente fitou os livros espalhados pelo chão.

Snape fechou a porta. Harry ouviu passos. Ele percebeu que Snape parou e olhou para ele. Engoliu em seco e arriscou um olhar rápido. Ante a primeira olhada, viu o rosto do homem, não identificou mais nenhuma raiva. Se acalmou um pouco vendo que Snape, pelo menos temporariamente, não tinha intenção de maldizê-lo. Mais uma vez olhou para baixo, tentando escapar do olhar penetrante, sob o qual ele sempre se sentia como se estivesse despido e submetido a avaliação.

Depois de um momento ele ouviu um feitiço de Snape e todos os livros caídos no chão levantaram-se e rumaram de volta para seus lugares.

Harry não se mexeu, no entanto. Ele se manteve no silêncio esmagador e pressionou sua mão ferida contra o peito .

- E quanto a sua mão, Potter? - Ouviu em tom baixo, a voz calma do professor. Bem diferente do tom, punitivo e duro, que atingiu-o não há muito tempo. Não havia raiva nele. As emoções que o agitaram aparentemente haviam deixado-o. Mas as palavras ditas com raiva não podiam ser desfeitas. Nem, poderia esquecê-las. Ficaram pendentes entre eles, como areia em meio a engrenagens, causando fricção, moagem e, consequentemente, levando à destruição de sistemas complexos. E embora não houvesse ainda uma possibilidade para uma remoção pacífica da sombra do acidente, tinha que proceder com muita cautela. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia enterrar esta oportunidade ...

Harry deu de ombros, não olhando para cima.

- Nada que você possa comemorar - disse com voz arrastada, antes que ele pudesse parar. Mas Snape não ficou enfurecido. Harry ouviu ele se aproximar das prateleiras e mexer em frascos. Depois de um momento o som sumiu.

- Venha cá, Potter. - A voz de homem soou talvez um pouco ... mais suavemente. Ou então ele imaginou. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu que Snape estava segurando na mão um pequeno frasco. Mas não se moveu. Ele não podia chegar perto dele. Não depois de tudo.

Ele recuou um pouco, quando o homem caminhou em direção a ele, mas rapidamente se recompôs. Não podia desmonstrar medo ...

Snape parou na frente dele e estendeu a mão.

- Dê-me sua mão, Potter - disse ele.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Ele olhou para a mão, delgada e pálida do homem, com uma mistura de medo e alívio. Snape, obviamente, não tinha a intenção de fazer-lhe mal. Lentamente, dolorosamente, entregou-lhe a mão trêmula, mas ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele. Snape puxou a manga da camisa. Harry estava lívido, do pulso até o antebraço era visível um arranhão, a pele muito branca fora arrancada. Snape recolheu um pouco da substância transparente nos dedos e começou a esfregar no lugar machucado. Harry fez uma careta, e um gemido lhe escapou da boca. O homem parou por um momento. Os olhos do grifinória subiram involuntariamente e viu o que não havia visto antes. O rosto de Severus estava leve, as rugas estavam suaves e os olhos... ele viu em seus olhos...

Ele piscou algumas vezes em descrença. Mas, ao mesmo tempo o homem percebeu seu olhar e seus olhos tornaram-se frios, e as sobrancelha se contraíram.  
Mas a impressão continuou. A impressão de que Snape...

"Não, devo ter imaginado" - pensou Harry, quando outra pontada de dor enviou seus pensamentos em outra direção completamente diferente. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele começou a sentir algo mais... macio, queimando e esfriando a dor, e que acalmava seus sentidos. Ele sentiu algo arrepiar sua mão, mas não tinha certeza se era o efeito da pomada, ou o toque suave dos dedos frios do Mestre de Poções.

Finalmente, Snape soltou sua mão e tampou o frasco. Harry lambeu os lábios e disse baixinho:

- É ... Eu já vou. - Ele olhou para cima o homem olhava fixamente pensativo para ele. - Eu não quero perturbá-lo, ou estragar sua concentração. A última coisa que eu quero é lhe causar problemas com a minha presença - ele terminou em voz alta, olhando para Snape com um desafio em seus olhos.

Ele esperou. Teria que dar uma justificativa... se Snape o fizesse de idiota, então Harry teria total certeza sobre suas suspeitas.

Ele viu que o homem ergueu as sobrancelhas, e uma expressão indefinida correu por seu rosto. Depois de um momento ele ouviu as palavras tão silenciosas, que ele tinha inicialmente pensado que era apenas sua imaginação:

- Garanto-lhe que não me incomodo com a sua presença, se você optar por ficar. - disse Severus, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo no íntimo. Foi o mais estranho pedido de desculpas que ele já ouviu. Mas ainda não era suficiente. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para o homem expectativamente. Snape estremeceu um pouco, como se ele lutasse com um inimigo invisível. Harry apenas se endireitou e encarou-o com altivez.

E esperou.

No final, da boca do Mestre de Poções saiu um sussurro abafado:

- Eu quero que você fique.

A agradável sensação de triunfo derramou-se pelo corpo de Harry, ele o olhou diretamente nos olhos brilhantes.

- Nesse caso ... - Ele disse baixinho, com muito cuidado na sua voz para que não aparecesse mesmo uma única nota de alegria selvagem, sentiu seu coração bater forte agora. - ... Se você quiser, eu poderei ficar - terminou, forçando sua boca a reprimir um sorriso. Por uma fração de segundo os olhos de Snape brilharam com fogo bravo, mas rapidamente extinguiu-se, então deu as costas para Harry, e foi para sua cadeira favorita.

Harry fechou os olhos, e permitiu um suave sorriso de alívio correr em seus lábios.

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até a segunda cadeira e sentou-se. Por um momento houve um silêncio constrangedor, quebrado apenas pelo crepitar suave de madeiras queimando. Snape olhou para o fogo. Harry olhou para ele, engoliu em seco e disse muito calmamente:

- Eu também estou triste. Com o meu comportamento. Eu não deveria ter feito isso - ele gaguejou, olhando para o chão. Mais uma vez ele olhou para Severus, ele viu que o homem ainda estava olhando para as chamas, vibrando e assobiando. Ele apertou a boca, e seu rosto parecia ser muito rigoroso e feroz. Harry se perguntava se Snape ouviu o que disse, ou se o tempo todo estava pensando em seu trabalho, interrompido. Parecia que seus pensamentos estavam longe de Harry, longe da sala, longe deles.

Harry também mergulhou no pensamento, que circulava pelas bordas de sua consciência, como uma mosca irritante, não deixando-o em paz.

E se todo esse comportamento fosse por causa de algo que Severus tinha que fazer para Voldemort? Certamente devia ser algo relacionado com ele. Mesmo que ele estivesse longe, sua presença estava no ar, como uma mariposa, penetrando entre eles, isolando, afastando. Ele sempre estaria entre eles. Harry parecia perceber isso. Haveria sempre essa sombra pairando sobre eles. Ele nunca estará bem, até que ele morra.

Harry odiou Voldemort nesse momento, mais do que em todos estes anos. Esse monstro tirou-lhe tudo o que era querido por ele. Primeiro, os pais, em seguida, Sirius, e agora ... Snape, agora tirava-o.

Sempre, quando parecia que ele começava a ser melhor, de repente aparecia a sombra escura e destruia tudo, cortava o fio fino do relacionamento, soprava a chama brilhante e pisava na sua paz e alegria .

Harry ainda se lembrava de como Snape lançara-o fora da sala, quando ele recebeu um chamado de Voldemort. E agora... se ele não existisse, não haveria assassinatos! Ninguém mais morreria, as pessoas não viveriam em constante medo, e ele e Snape poderiam ficar juntos...

Ele devia fazer algo sobre o assunto! Ficou por um longo tempo sentado com os braços cruzados. Não deixaria que Voldemort destruisse seus sonhos!

"Basta!"

- Eu vou matá-lo - disse Harry, de repente, fitando o fogo ardente tão duro como a madeira na lareira. Severus virou a cabeça bruscamente em sua direção, olhando para Harry, surpreso. - Eu vou matar Voldemort - Harry acrescentou, deslocando lentamente o olhar para o homem.

Snape lançou um longo olhar a Harry, pensativo. Ele olhou para ele como se quisesse romper seu corpo e ler tudo direto na sua alma. Harry tinha a impressão de que ele estava sendo avaliado, e o olhar de Snape queimava sua pele, tentando entender seus pensamentos. Ele começou a contorcer-se desconfortavelmente, sentindo-se muito desconfortável sob a influência do olhar. Depois de algum tempo, Severus respirou fundo e perguntou:

- E como você faria?

Harry não teve tempo para pensar.

- Não sei - disse ele calmamente e vendo o sorriso zombeteiro que apareceu no rosto do Mestre de Poções, acrescentou rapidamente - mas acho que de alguma forma, Voldemort vai pagar por tudo, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

A teimosia em sua voz fez Severus parar de olhar para ele com escárnio e franzir a testa.

- Devo entender isso como a sua disposição de sacrificar a vida para matar o Lorde das Trevas?

Harry cerrou os lábios e desviou o olhar.

- Sei muito pouco sobre o que posso fazer, e ele é extremamente poderoso. Mas vou tentar e se eu morrer ... - Olhou para o os olhos negros de Severus, tão negros quanto o céu sem estrelas - ... pelo menos eu vou levá-lo comigo.

Ele viu que o rosto de Snape de repente virou cinza, e as sobrancelhas descontraíram. Por um momento, em seus olhos, Harry viu o... medo. E algo como ... angústia. Quando Harry piscou, tudo tinha ido embora em um instante. Parecia que a cabeça de Snape estava mergulhada em muitos pensamentos. Ele olhava para a frente, os olhos ausentes, como se Harry, de repente tivesse se tornado invisível. Após alguns momentos, de repente sacudiu a cabeça.

Aos olhos do grifinória parecia que o próprio homem respondia negativamente a uma pergunta. Que questionamentos estava se fazendo? Harry não sabia, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Já tinha muitos problemas na cabeça. Ele suspirou e disse com tristeza, em voz fraca:

- Eu não quero morrer, mas eu sei que a luta contra Voldemort é o meu dever. E eu tenho que cumpri-lo. Se eu não o infrentar, então ninguém irá. Nem mesmo posso levar em conta o quanto eu prefiro estar com você... – Não olhou para Severus. Ele não era capaz de olhar - ... Mas eu não tenho outra escolha.

Depois de algum tempo o silêncio foi interrompido por um bufar. Harry olhou com surpresa para Snape, cujo rosto expressava apenas zombaria dura.

- É claro. Você gosta de bancar o herói, Potter. E a verdade é que você é um tolo comum. - A voz de Severus estava afiada e perfurante. Martelava no coração, como um grande punhal. – A fama subiu em sua cabeça e por isso não sabe o que está dizendo.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Não ia deixar Snape ofendê-lo!

- Eu sou o escolhido! - Quase gritou, mas vendo o rosto de Severus, ele imediatamente percebeu que estava indo longe demais e realmente se arrependeu do que disse. A afirmação de Harry teve o efeito de um pano agitado nas vistas de um touro para Snape, seu rosto expressava apenas desprezo.

- Oh, eu esqueci deste detalhe. Escolhido - O Mestre de Poções parecia cuspir a palavra como se ferisse a língua. - Você vai para a guerra, enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas porque você é o único capaz, e toda a terra irá tremer e ele cairá morto.

Harry fez uma careta. O escárnio virulento que Snape lançou na cara dele, agiu sobre ele como um balde de água fria. Ele tinha a impressão de que Snape tinha superado a si mesmo. Mas nada que ele pudesse responder porque o homem continuou maliciosamente, cheio de raiva na voz:

- Você não poderia, inclusive, prejudicar o Lorde das Trevas. Não poderia nem chegar perto. Iria matar você antes mesmo que conseguisse proferir qualquer som. Independente dos motivos nobres que o movem, não tem que fazer qualquer coisa, você não tem que lutar com ele, pois não terá qualquer chance.

Depois do primeiro choque, Harry sentiu longas garras geladas tocarem seu coração raivoso.

- Muito obrigado – ofendeu-se. - Sua fé em mim é tocante.

- E a sua confiança grifinória é idiota e lamentável - Snape respondeu imediatamente, lançando nos olhos de Harry um olhar obscuro e raivoso. - Você quer ir matar o Lorde das Trevas, mas você não consegue jogar nem mesmo a mais simples maldição.

- Eu lancei um Crucio ano passado em Bellatrix - Harry resmungou.

- Ah, e você acha que o Crucio é o suficiente contra o Lorde das Trevas e sua fiel legião de Comensais da Morte? - A voz do Mestre de Poções gotejava com cinismo.

- Vou aprender outros feitiços - respondeu Harry. - Por exemplo ... Legilimens Evocis.

Snape pareceu surpreso. Fez uma pausa, como se por um momento perdesse o foco da discussão.

- Como você sabe sobre este feitiço? - Ele perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente.

- Tonks nos falou sobre ele na aula de Defesa. Ela disse que Voldemort está usando-o, então por que não posso? Você pode ensiná-lo a mim ... - Sugeriu timidamente.

Os olhos de Snape se estretaram tanto que pareciam linhas, respirava pesado com raiva.

- Desista - cortou drasticamente.

- Por que não? - Harry não desistiu. - Aparentemente, se você mesmo sabe que ele pode lançar, tenho que me defender contra ele. E como eu faço se eu não o conheço?

- Se você não foi capaz de aprender a se defender de Legilimência comum, como pretende conseguir lidar com algo desse tipo? Não me faça rir, Potter - o homem bufou, virando o rosto para a lareira.

Harry cerrou os dentes e fechou os punhos. Sentiu a ira queimar sua pele em estado de ebulição, estava difícil controlar-se.

- Eu não quero que Voldemort lance esse feitiço em mim. Eu prefiro morrer do que viver em um pesadelo! - Ele exclamou, sua voz vacilou quando ante seus olhos surgiu a imagem das suas mãos encharcadas com seu próprio sangue e ouviu o riso rouco soando em seus ouvidos.

Por que Snape tem que ser um idiota? O que poderia ter a perder? Por que não quer ajudá-lo? Não acreditava nele?

Severus olhou para ele, cerrou os lábios e se levantou.

- O Lorde das Trevas não lançará essa magia em você, Potter – disse numa voz fria e distante, como se aquilo concluisse a discussão.

Harry piscou, surpreso.

- Como ... - Ele começou, mas o homem o interrompeu:

- Eu não tenho tempo para tal absurdo, Potter. Vá fazer algo útil. Por exemplo, o estudo de Poções.

- Mas ... - Harry não queria desistir. Por que Snape tinha tanta certeza? Como poderia saber?

- Não vou repetir pela segunda vez. Vá embora! - Sibilou. Seus olhos estavam gelados. Parecia que uma geada queimava todos os sentimentos que Harry viu neles antes. Agora ele não via nada. Estremeceu com o frio que emanava de Severus que tocava todos os seus sentidos. Ele tinha bom senso suficiente para não se opor por mais tempo.

Ele fechou a boca e cerrou os punhos. Ele se levantou abruptamente, tremendo de raiva e saiu rapidamente, batendo a porta.

Voltando à torre, vários pensamentos rodavam na cabeça de Harry chocando-se repetidas vezes. Ele analisou aquele dia e o que compreendeu nele o deixou mais nervoso.

Ele tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa - se Snape decidiu ser um idiota, recusando-se a ensinar-lhe qualquer coisa, ele encontraria uma maneira de aprender tudo!

"Eu vou matar Voldemort!"

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna**, Eu adoro suas perguntas, viu? Portanto não deixe de fazê-las, responderei todas que eu puder, com muito gosto.

Sobre o cap. 16, pode-se dizer que a Marca Negra apenas lembrou Snape de que ele não deveria se deixar envolver sentimentalmente por Harry, aquele foi um momento em que ele iria "fraquejar" e se permitir envolver no calor do garoto, a Marca queimando em seu braço, o fez decidir afastar o garoto de perto dele, queria que Harry tivesse clara noção de que se aproximar tanto dele não seria boa ideia. Mas Harry é teimoso e vai continuar querendo derreter as paredes de gelo que o separam do seu maior desejo: o coração de Snape.

Quanto a Luna e Tonks, aguarde e verá o que essas duas irão aprontar. Não vai demorar muito.

Um dos grandes medos de Harry, a partir do conhecimento do Legilimens Evocis, foi ser vítima dele, mas há planos muito mais macabros para ele adiante. E quanto a Draco, ele não surge mais depois que recebe o feitiço de Snape, o que se sabe é que a mãe dele preferiu morrer a ver o estado em que o filho ficou. Bom, sabendo do que se trata a magia em questão, deduz-se que ele ficou louco e deve ter ido para a ala de irrecuperáveis do St. Mungus.

O cap. 17 de fato foi engraçado, também ri de vários trechos, e sobre o que Snape quis insinuar, bem... Teremos respostas adiante... a questão é que ele adora despertar ciúmes em Harry.

Cada pequenina reação de Snape é um tesouro, um gesto com a sobrancelha tem inúmeros pensamentos entrechocando-se internamente no Mestre. Ao longo da fic, Harry, e nós, vamos desenvolver certa habilidade para ler esses pequenos e preciosos gestos, Snape está muito bem montado em Desiderium Intimum, deixa todo mundo sem saber qual é a dele e torcendo para que ele de fato se deixe envolver por Harry, mas garanto que vai ser páreo duro, o homem é difícil de se deixar envolver.

Hoje Harry descobriu porque teve a impressão de que Snape sumia e reaparecia como se tivesse aparatado, bom, a informação de que em Hogwarts não se aparata, continua sendo uma verdade.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** você quase me mata de rir com seu comentário do capítulo 17, adorei mesmo! Eu estava no trabalho quando li, então, passei por situação semelhante a sua, meus colegas de trabalho ficaram olhando para mim com curiosidade corrosiva, mas deu pra contornar e continuar rindo, você foi demais!

Sobre o sonho de Harry, sim, Snape sabe perfeitamente o significado do sonho e por isso ficou assustado, mas é algo muito importante no esforço de guerra, e ele deve manter em segredo absoluto, mesmo a custa de sofrimento. Cada gesto, palavra ou insinuação é uma preciosa peça do quebra-cabeça que será montado ao longo da fic, todas têm sua função e quando se unirem nos farão soltar muitas exclamações. Nem tudo é o que parece ser num primeiro momento... Muitas surpresas de arrepiar, nos aguardam.

A pedra verde realmente está sendo muito útil e será ainda mais. Finalmente Snape ofereceu um gesto a mais para Harry, a relação deles está pautada na frase "devagar se vai ao longe", Harry é paciente...

E sobre Luna e Tonks , essas duas vão aprontar uma grande com a gente, quando esse capítulo chegar, eu vou citar uma frase de Luna em um dos capítulos iniciais dessa fic que deu a grande pista do que iria acontecer. Aguardem.

**Giovana PMWS**, viu no que deu a visita surpresa de Harry? Eu também não iria lá saber o que estava acontecendo, nem a pau, somos duas que não seriam colocadas na Grifinória, Giovana! Morri de pena do Harry, coitado, mas cutucou a fera! Tonks e Luna são duas maluquinhas... bom, o resto está a caminho, srsrsr... Quando o momento chegar, libero mais informação. Mas estou gostando das apostas, a sua é muito boa.

Ah , sim, estou bem melhor, bem adaptada às injeções diárias, obrigada por perguntar.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Depressão**

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguiu dormir. Virou de um lado para o outro, tentando se livrar da perseguição de imagens e palavras que o assombravam. A memória do ódio que viu nos olhos de Snape estrangulava-o, rondavam-lhe centenas de perguntas para as quais não achava resposta. Se encheu de tristeza e raiva. Perturbava-o como vinha sendo tratado. Ele tentou cortar o mal dentro de si, mas uma semente brotou dentro dele e estendeu suas raízes em cada pensamento. Snape o deixava no escuro, amaldiçoou a si mesmo, xingando tudo o que havia acontecido nos aposentos do Mestre de Poções. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu diminuir a raiva e os xingamentos, completamente exausto, conseguiu, finalmente, analisar tudo o que aconteceu, com relativa calma.

Por que Severus ficou daquele jeito com ele? Há muito tempo Harry não o via em tal estado. De seu olhar emanava uma fúria desenfreada quando Harry apareceu. Sua chegada naquele momento fora o fogo que acendeu o pavio. E Severus estourou.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais ele tinha certeza de uma coisa – a mudança de humor de Snape tinha que ter algo a ver com Voldemort, ele era o culpado. Talvez ele tenha feito algo muito desestabilizante a ele? E se não foi Voldemort, afinal, havia muitas outras razões para levar Snape a raiva. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido – algo muito ruim. E Snape descontou em Harry, pois foi a primeira pessoa que apareceu. Feriu-lhe com gestos, perfurou-o com palavras – tudo com finalidade de causar-lhe dor.

Harry pensou por um momento. Na verdade ... era capaz de compreendê-lo. Afinal, ele se lembrou da grande raiva venenosa que ele sentiu no ano passado, após a morte de Sirius, quando conversou com Dumbledore. Em seguida, caiu em tal frenesi que foi capaz de demolir metade do gabinete. Ele se lembrou de como queria atacar o diretor, queria machucá-lo, proporcionar-lhe a mesma dor que ele sentiu naquele momento. Ele estava pronto para qualquer coisa, não conseguia se controlar.

E, aparentemente, Severus estava no mesmo estado.

Harry também se lembrou de como depois de alguns instantes antes de puxar a fúria que quase o levou a atirar-se sobre Dumbledore, toda a emoção perturbadora morreu, a fúria foi embora, deixando para trás apenas uma vergonha do que fez ou disse. - prendeu a respiração, lembrando-se que – viu a mesma coisa nos olhos de Severus quando ele voltou. Teve a impressão de que era apenas leve aparência, mas agora que analisava com calma, ele via tão claramente... ao olhar nos olhos de Snape ele viu neles... vergonha. É possível que houvesse neles... remorso? Severus é capaz de tais sentimentos? Estava em tal estado de choque que imediatamente rejeitara esta opção, se convenceu de que ter visto isso era algo muito ... improvável. Mas a raiva parecia ter evaporado daquele olhar, completamente desintegrado, o Mestre de Poções não parecia mais irritado com Harry.

Harry suspirou, tentando fechar as comportas retentoras do caos que constantemente tentava invadir sua mente. E assim tudo se complicava. Perguntas para as quais ele não poderia encontrar resposta ainda o atormentavam.

A pior coisa em meio ao emaranhado de emoções, no entanto, era a aproximação lenta e inevitável da escolha que tinha feito, embora ele tentasse esquecê-la , seus pensamentos sempre voltavam ao tema, como a língua a encostar em um ponto doloroso e não pudesse evitar. Saber que o dente teria que sair, era ainda pior.

Mas ele já decidiu. Agora não há mais volta. Todos esperavam isso dele... só precisava ter coragem de se lançar e submeter-se ao que o espera. Mas ainda faltava algo, ou alguém que o empurrasse.

Snape. Riu dele quando Harry lhe disse o que ia fazer. Bastardo feio! Mas o que mais poderia esperar dele? Incentivos? Tapinha nas costas? Oh não, não, de Severus.

Mas devia se importar com isso. Quando Voldemort morrer, eles poderão ficar juntos sem nada para ameaçá-los. Mas olhando para o comportamento de Snape, poderia-se ter a impressão de que ele não quer...

Harry suspirou de novo, cumprimiu seu estômago e pressionou o rosto no travesseiro, amaldiçoando Snape o mais enfaticamente que pôde.

Mas havia, no entanto, em todo este caos, uma coisa que poderia levantar seu ânimo - ele descobriu um laboratório secreto de Severus. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu descobrir um dos segredos do Mestre de Poções. Mas o que havia ali e o que ele estava fazendo? – não conseguiu descobrir. Talvez fosse melhor descobrir tudo o que havia naquela penseira, lá deveria haver algo sobre as coisas estranhas que ele deve estar fazendo. E o que poderia estar escrito naquele livro, exposto sobre a mesa? O que estava no frasco quebrado? E o mais importante - o que Snape estava preparando lá? E por que estava escondendo tudo? Harry tinha que admitir que estava sendo consumido pela curiosidade.

O pior era que ele não poderia pedir ajuda a ninguém, sem levantar suspeitas, e não levando a perguntas incômodas. Perguntou-se se seria viável roubar o livro, na ausência de Snape e mostrá-lo a Hermione, mas rapidamente rejeitou a ideia. Em primeiro lugar – não sabia se teria sempre tão fácil acesso aos aposentos de Snape, certamente Snape selou-os cuidadosamente quando ele saiu, e Harry não sabia a senha. A possibilidade de Snape deixá-lo sozinho novamente durante tanto tempo era igual a zero. Além disso, o homem certamente notaria a falta do livro. Não, isso não era uma boa opção. A única maneira é procurar alguma coisa na biblioteca. O mistério de Snape mordia-o como uma verme chato e não lhe dava paz.

Afinal Severus é seu parceiro – não deve ter quaisquer segredos para com Harry. Mesmo que estivesse fazendo algo para Dumbledore, Harry era afinal, a pessoa mais importante nas fileiras dos adversários de Voldemort, e ele tinha que vencê-lo – por isso ele tinha que saber tudo! É certo que o diretor também gostava de esconder muitas coisas de Harry, mas Snape é diferente.

E se ele está fazendo alguma coisa nesse laboratório para Voldemort? É claro, Dumbledore provavelmente sabe disso, e Severus certamente não tinha escolha, tinha que realizar seus comandos. Mas por que, então, está se escondendo? Mas Harry não é fofoqueiro - não diria isso a ninguém.

"Oh, nada disso!"

Ele rolou para o lado e cobriu a cabeça. Ele ficou acordado até de manhã.

* * *

Quando Harry desceu para o café da manhã, bocejava tanto que teve medo de deslocar a mandíbula. Hermione e Ron não quiseram acordá-lo e, acabou indo sozinho.

Quando Harry entrou no Grande Salão, imediatamente percebeu que algo não estava certo. A maioria dos estudantes começaram a olhá-lo exaustivamente. Alguns sussurravam algo entre si e o resto ria e apontava-lhe o dedo. O nervosismo apoderou-se de seu pescoço estrangulando-o, mas ele tentou não demonstrá-lo. Em uma fração de segundo, voaram por sua cabeça, centenas de razões para tal comportamento e cada um jogou um punhado a mais de ansiedade nele, dominando-o. Ele observou que algumas pessoas olhavam para ele com piedade. Várias pessoas observavam por acima, como se não pudessem acreditar em alguma coisa. Harry tinha a impressão de que o chão se transformara em um pântano pegajoso e pantanoso, que começou a puxá-lo e cada passo era um esforço enorme para ele.

Passou pela sua cabeça um pensamento assustador enquanto ele caminhava entre as fileiras, vendo cabeças se virarem para ele:

"Eles sabem sobre você e Snape!"

"Não, é impossível."

Antes de chegar ao seu assento, ele estava tão frágil e perturbado que quase não manteve seus pés. Ele viu que Hermione muito rapidamente escondeu O Profeta Diário na bolsa de couro. Harry franziu a testa, sentou-se e fitou-a com olhar expectante.

- O que foi, Hermione? - Ele perguntou, tentando manter a calma. Ele olhou para Ron, que imediatamente fugiu de seus olhos. A amiga suspirou, resignada.

- Então você descobriu...

- Sobre o quê? - Sua voz soou quase estridente. Ele sentiu que se passasse mais um tempo iria explodir de nervosismo, e a explosão seria tão forte que abalaria os fundamentos do Grande Salão

- Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade, Harry. Mas você bem sabe - disse Hermione em tom nervoso, tirando o periódico de dentro da bolsa. - Não se preocupe com o que escrevem aqui. Isso é um completo absurdo.

- Sim ... - Adicionou Ron. – Querem só jogar lama em você. Nenhuma pessoa normal acreditará nisso.

Harry impaciente arrancou o jornal das mãos da amiga, tendo a impressão de que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento em mil pedacinhos. Ignorando as batidas frenéticas do coração, as mãos trêmulas apertaram o papel, e congelou nervosamente ao ler a manchete na primeira página.

_HARRY POTTER – Esperança do mundo mágico, ou covarde?_

Rapidamente olhou para o artigo e abriu a boca de espanto. - _... Não faz absolutamente nada na luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem, como se ele não se importasse com o destino de milhares de famílias bruxas que estão esperando que ele as vá salvar. Está escondido em Hogwarts, e aparentemente não tem a intenção de se levantar para lutar. Não lhe interessa que o mundo da magia inteiro precisa dele e está contando com ele. Harry Potter – O-menino-que-prefere-se-esconder, do que lutar ... - _Harry fechou a boca e balançou a cabeça em descrença, sentindo a ira bombeando através dele como óleo quente em uma panela, a poucos passos de começar a fever. - ..._Ou talvez seja além das forças dele? Pode estar com medo de se juntar à luta, e para salvar a si mesmo, pretende se juntar às fileiras daquele que não deve ser nomeado? Talvez ele já fez isso? Quem sabe o que pode esconder? ... –_Uma fúria vermelha como o sangue inundou seus olhos, queimando-lhe o coração, absorvendo o bom senso. Ele estava muito confuso para pensar direito. Por trás das cortinas em torno da fúria de sua mente uma voz familiar rompeu:

- Já chega, Harry.

Alguém tentou arrancar-lhe o jornal. Sem tirar os olhos do texto, empurrou o intruso, e fez isso com muita força, como que para desabafar sua raiva. Ouviu o grito de Hermione assustada. Mas ele não prestou atenção, e continuou a ler - ... _Nossa repórter, Rita Skeeter, que conduziu a entrevista com ele antes do Torneio Tribruxo, lembra-se de seu comportamento_: _". Potter ficou horrorizado quando foi incluido no torneio junto com os outros competidores. Mas estava exitado com os desafios que os esperavam e não podia esperar para competir, Potter parecia uma criança pequena, aterrorizada, do tipo que tem medo de sua própria sombra, chorou ao falar sobre o torneio ... Quando eu perguntei a ele -. _Harry fechou os olhos, a sensação de calor sob as pálpebras aumentava . Ele abriu os olhos por um momento ainda, e seus olhos caíram sobre a última frase do artigo _- já matou tantas pessoas ... Quantas vítimas mais são necessárias para que finalmente saia do armário para fazer algo por nós?_

Harry amassou o jornal. A raiva queimou nele, creptava até o teto como fogo. Ele saltou de seu lugar, querendo apenas uma coisa - ficar longe dali. Enterrar-se em um lugar onde ninguém o visse. E onde não pudesse fazer mal a ninguém.

Uma neblina vermelha envolveu seus olhos e vendo que quase todo mundo olhava para ele, gritou:

- O que vocês estão olhando?

Ele se virou e se jogou sobre a saída lateral.

- Harry, não! Espere! - Ouviu o grito distante de Hermione. Ela o apanhou na porta e o agarrou pelo braço. - Ouça, Harry ...

- Não! - Ladrou furiosamente, puxando o braço. Ele se virou para olhar para ver o seu rosto e viu na outra extremidade da sala, Severus se levantar de sua cadeira, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- As aulas vão começar logo, Harry. Você não pode ...

- Diga-lhes que me sinto mal. Eu não vou para as aulas de hoje – estava com pressa, ansioso para cabar logo com aquilo. Ele queria simplesmente desaparecer. A fúria fervendo dentro dele fazia com que mal fosse capaz de auto-controle. Ele se recusou descontar nos amigos, e isso provavelmente aconteceria, se ficasse perto deles. - Não me siga. - Ele acrescentou, voltando-se para fugir.

- Estamos do seu lado para ... - Hermione começou, mas Harry já tinha passado em torno da curva, não esperou a sua resposta.

Ele tinha que encontrar algum lugar onde ele pudesse estar completamente sozinho.

Esse artigo apenas aprofundou uma ferida que latejava nele por um longo tempo. Perfurou-a e puxou para a superfície, atingindo os pontos mais sensíveis. E com tal força que ele mal conseguia respirar.

Já sabia para onde ir e ficar sozinho.

Não tinha problemas em encontrar a Sala Precisa. A escuridão prevalecia no meio da sala. O fogo creptava e diante dele estava uma grande cadeira verde.

Tudo parecia familiar ...

Ele ficou constrangido quando percebeu, a que a sala se assemelhava. Mas o mais importante era que havia paz e sossego ali. E ninguém poderia encontrá-lo naquele lugar.  
Afundou em uma cadeira e fechou os olhos, estendendo seus pés em direção ao fogo, e inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Como eles puderam? O que eles imaginaram quando escreveram aquele artigo? Eles queriam enterrá-lo? Maldizer? Provocar? Por-lhe a culpa pelo que acontecia? O fato de que Voldemort ganhava a guerra?

Com certeza. Eles queriam alguém para por a culpa. Harry tinha visto, passando os olhos por outras manchetes os seguintes artigos: _"Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais da Morte continuam assassinando trouxas, por que Harry Potter não impede isso?"_, _"Ministério da Magia tem sido refutado, isso é culpa de Harry Potter!"_, _"Você-Sabe -Quem ganhou a guerra. E onde está Harry Potter? "_. Sim, é tudo culpa dele. Voldemort ganha - a culpa é de Harry. Voldemort mata - é tudo por causa dele. O Mundo Mágico cai - Harry novamente falhou. Alguém caiu e quebrou a perna – de quem é a culpa? É claro, Harry.

Mas por que sempre tem que ser culpado? Por que, finalmente, não lhe dão paz de espírito? A resposta foi surpreendentemente óbvia - porque ele tem uma cicatriz na testa. E esta cicatriz era culpa dele. Era como se ele carregasse em sua testa: "Culpado, culpado, culpado". Culpado de tudo.

Ele percebeu que a raiva e frustração crescentes começaram a bater com o punho na grade. Ele tinha de alguma forma aliviar isso.

Todo mundo queria que um adolescente lutasse contra Voldemort e sua legião inteira de Comensais da Morte. E encontrasse uma maneira de derrotar os magos mais fortes e perigosos, que existia. Sacrificariam-no sem pestanejar se pudessem evitar a luta. Eles eram covardes. Eles queriam que Harry Potter ganhasse esta guerra para eles, para o Mundo Mágico.

Não tinha a mínima chance ...

No longo e escuro túnel, uma diminuta luz apareceu. Harry se lembrou das palavras de Severus. De repente ele percebeu que Snape o compreendia. Ele entendia que Harry era fraco demais para enfrentar a luta. E não esperava isso dele. Era o único que não estava empurrando-o, não forçando, convencendo-o de que ele devia fazê-lo. Em contraste com o resto do Mundo Mágico - não queria empurrar.

Ante esta luz, toda a conversa do dia anterior tomou-lhe um significado completamente diferente. Em um primeiro momento, ficou com raiva de Severus porque o homem não acreditou nele. Mas agora, enchia-se de uma imensa gratidão.

A Luz, por um curto espaço de tempo, o livrou dos monstros à espreita no escuro, mas o túnel era longo e muito escuro. A luz não pôde ir muito longe...

Sentado em silêncio e olhando para o fogo, ele sentia seu coração novamente ser tomado por sombras rastejantes, quando ele se lembrava de fragmentos do artigo. E até mesmo a luz não pôde dissipá-los.

Eles o chamavam de covarde ... Ele se perguntava como eles se sentiriam em seu lugar? Queria ver como Rita Skeeter iria lutar contra Voldemort, sabendo que provavelmente morreria de qualquer jeito. Seria vista como muito nobre, com coragem e orgulho, dedicava então sua vida para salvar o mundo ...

Sim, rir, jogar lama nele, ela pode humilhá-lo, mas fazer outra coisa? Se pudesse agarrá-la agora com as mãos ...

"... Quê, Harry Potter? Você iria matá-la?"

Harry respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando se dominar. Já era difícil o suficiente para ele aceitar o que o esperava - a luta e, possivelmente, a morte. Lutava com isso por tanto tempo ... E quando ele finalmente desistiu e renunciou ao destino ... eles tinham que atacar a ponte, fina instável, que se ergueu entre seus sonhos e seu destino inevitável. Eles queriam reduzi-lo a uma poeira fina, para fazer Harry se afogar.

Não! Iria mostrar a todos eles que ele não é um covarde! Era capaz de lutar, tal como ele decidiu! Ele vai fazer de tudo para derrotar Voldemort! Tem que começar a aprender novos feitiços ainda hoje. Se Snape não queria treiná-lo, então ele encontraria uma maneira de ganhar o conhecimento necessário. Iria esgueirar-se para o Departamento de livros proibidos e encontraria algo que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Sim! Então, basta fazê-lo. É preciso apenas esperar até que as aulas comecem para a biblioteca ficar bem fazia.

* * *

Harry puxou uma cadeira de uma das mesas sobre a qual jogou três pesados volumes de capas pretas empoeiradas. Jogou a capa de invisibilidade para um lado e sentou-se suspirando de alívio. Quase foi descoberto pela Sra. Pince, quando um dos livros começou a pedir para escolhê-lo, porque ele continha feitiços secretos de magia negra. Ficaria muito feliz por tê-lo pegado, se não fosse tão falante. Quando chegou para o primeiro dos livros, ele sentiu um calor no seu bolso. Pressentindo probelmas, ele pegou a pedra e leu a mensagem.

"Onde você está, Potter?"

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Então Snape já tinha descoberto que ele não estava em sala de aula.

Ele cerrou a pedra na mão e mandou:

"Não importa. Eu só quero ficar sozinho."

Já conhecia Severus bem o suficiente para saber que não iria desistir tão facilmente.

Ele não estava enganado. Depois de um tempo, teve a resposta:

"Quando você terminar de sentir pena de si mesmo, venha ao meu escritório. Fui claro?"

Harry só poderia voltar a fechar os olhos e suspirar. Por que Snape não queria dar-lhe paz? Por que começou a procurá-lo agora? Depois de tê-lo expulsado de seus aposentos no dia anterior, não devia fingir que se importa com ele agora!

Com raiva, atirou a pedra em um ângulo longe dele. Ele ergueu os joelhos encostando-os no queixo, envolveu-os num abraço e inclinou-lhes a testa suspirando pesadamente.

Ele estava sozinho.

Ninguém fará nada por ele. Ninguém.

* * *

Harry colocou o livro sobre a mesa e se estendeu. Doia-lhe todos os ossos. Durante o dia todo ele ficou sentado ali tentando aprender alguma coisa com os livros que conseguiu na biblioteca, mas nenhum deles lhe ajudava. Falavam sobre a superioridade da magia negra sobre a branca com aplicação em símbolos, amuletos e poções, mas não encontrou nenguma palavra sobre feitiços, passou para um outro e foi a mesma coisa. Era verdade que ele conseguiu aprender a lançar uma maldição capaz de atingir qualquer coisa, mas em primeiro lugar, era necessário um poder muito grande e em segundo, a alma devia estar corroída pelo mal, e em terceiro lugar, não deveria sentir nada de bom. Deveria enviar um buquê de flores amaldiçoado de presente para Vodemort, então. Além disso, se para cada maldição ele deveria ter "alma repleta de maldade", ele tinha cada vez menos esperança de aprender alguma coisa. Mas ele não ia desistir tão facilmente!

O silêncio predominante foi quebrado pelo som do sinal. Ele sentiu o estômago vazio, suspirou lentamente. Não comera nada naquele dia, e certamente já havia passado do jantar. Poderia deslizar para a cozinha e pedir aos elfos algo para comer? Certamente eles não recusariam.

Quando ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou a capa de invisibilidade, seus olhos pararam na pedra esverdeada brilhante, deitada em um canto da sala. Ele se aproximou e a pegou do chão. No momento em que tocou, viu que a pedra brilhava. Era visível uma mensagem de Snape. Já quase desaparecendo.

"Eu estou procurando você, Potter!"

Ficou curioso, quando Snape enviou aquilo? Provavelmente há muito tempo, e agora sentia raiva por Harry ainda não ter aparecido.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas este pensamento o fez feliz.

Harry já conhecia bem Snape para saber que não podia se livrar da conversa que o esperava nesse encontro. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-lo mais uma vez jogar-lhe ofensas. Ele decidiu que iria ficar com ele só por um momento e dizer-lhe que não queria ouvir a sua malícia. Ele realmente não sabia como se sentia. Ele estava com fome, cansado, e cada vez que voltava-lhe ante os olhos o artigo do Profeta Diário, sentia-se tão mal.

Agora todos vão considerá-lo um covarde que prefere se esconder em Hogwarts, do que lutar ... que perspectiva maravilhosa. Preferia ficar sentado ali, fechado, do que ser cercado por olhares hostis. Quando sair dali, terá que estar preparado não só para lutar contra Voldemort, mas também contra todos aqueles que acreditaram naquele artigo.

Jogou-se a capa de invisibilidade e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Ele caminhou lentamente, deixando os pensamentos girarem em sua cabeça, e cada um deles se tornou um fardo, esmagando-o no chão dificultando seus passos.

Seria verdade? Talvez ele realmente é um covarde? Um covarde que prefere se esconder, do que enfrentar a realidade? Covarde que valoriza a sua vida mais do que a vida dos outros? Mas uma vez que tivesse que enfrentar... quando teve oportunidade de lutar contra seu maior inimigo, foi-lhe uma experência tão emocionante que mal poderia esperar para enfrentá-lo, seria só o seu medo aliado à ignorância? Naquele momento poderia ir para a guerra sem pestanejar, mas agora a decisão lhe parecia tão difícil.

Porque ele realmente era um covarde. Um covarde, que finalmente encontrou alguém por quem quer viver ...

A porta do escritório se abriu assim que ele a tocou. Ele caminhou lentamente pela sala, tirando o manto da invisibilidade pelo caminho, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocar a superfície da porta de madeira que dava para os aposentos privados do Mestre de Poções, ela abriu de repente e lá estava Snape.

Harry desviou o olhar, não queria Snape fitando seus olhos, viria todo seu drama, tudo o que sua alma gritava.

- Onde você esteve durante todo o dia, Potter? A escola inteira estava procurando por você. Mas você não se importa, certo? O que mais pode ser esperado após uma reação tão infantil ...

- Pare com isso! - Disse Harry rapidamente, levantando a voz e fechando os olhos. Ele suspirou e continuou. - Eu vim aqui só para lhe dizer que hoje tive um mau dia. E eu não quero ouvir o seu escárnio, zombaria e observações maliciosas sobre mim. Então, se você estiver pretendendo continuar a dizer tais coisas, adeus ... - Ele se virou para sair, mas depois de tomar alguns passos ouviu um forte rugido de Severus:

- Volte aqui, Potter! - Harry parou e esperou. Depois de um momento ouviu uma voz abafada, como se mal conseguisse passar pela garganta – Bom. Vou tentar ser com você hoje um pouco... mais agradável.

Harry não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Snape realmente disse isso? Ele se virou, olhando para ele de forma breve e, como sempre, no momento em que ele olhou nos olhos negros fitando-o, seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Ele olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Severus caminhou até ele, e Harry viu a mão de dedos longos e finos estendida do seu lado. Sua mão foi quase arbitrariamente em sua direção, e dedos longos apertaram-lhe a mão delicadamente. Aquilo acalmou o corpo cansado do grifinória. Snape o levou para a sala e apontou-lhe uma poltrona escura. Quando Harry sentou-se, viu que havia sobre a mesa um prato de comida. Ele sentiu sua boca encher de saliva. Severus acenou com a mão casualmente em direção ao prato.

- Eu não estava no jantar, então um elfo me trouxe isso. Eu não estou com fome, então se você quiser, pode comer.

- Não, obrigado - disse Harry rapidamente. - Eu não quero comer a sua refeição. E, além disso, eu não estou com fome ... - O resto da frase foi afogado por um estrondo muito alto. Harry corou. Quase viu o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Ele viu que Snape se movia em sua direção:

- Você tem que comer, Potter, ou eu irei empurrá-lo na sua boca.

Esta observação fez Harry corar ainda mais. Por que tais comentários, feitos por Snape parecia-lhe tão ambíguos?

- Bem ... - Gaguejou. - Talvez algumas mordidas.

Ele pegou o garfo e começou a comer, tentando não prestar atenção se Severus estava olhando. Antes que ele percebesse, devorara quase tudo. Ele estava tão faminto que lhe parecia que era a refeição mais saborosa que já comera. Sentia como se não tivesse colocado nada na boca por uma semana. Quando Harry olhou para Snape sentado em frente, ele poderia jurar que viu em seu rosto um sorriso errante. Mas talvez fosse apenas as sombras causadas pelas chamas tremeluzentes.

Quando ele terminou, ele afastou o prato e murmurou um obrigado. Por um momento houve um silêncio constrangedor. Harry realmente queria falar com Severus sobre tudo que o perturbava, mas ele não sabia se ele queria ouvir os seus problemas. Bem, ele realmente quis que Harry viesse. Disse que seria bom. Era um bom começo. Talvez isso significasse que ele queria ouvir o que Harry andou pensando o dia todo. E o que ele fez.

Ele pode dizer?

Ele deve. É preciso confiar em alguém, porque no final enlouqueceria. E ninguém o entende melhor do que Snape ...

- Eu estava na Sala Precisa - ele disse baixinho, olhando para o fogo, e suspirou. - Eu precisava de um pouco de solidão. E agora ... - Ele olhou para Snape, que assistia-o todo o tempo analisando-o - não mais ... agora quero ficar aqui. - Ele suspirou de novo, abaixou a cabeça e inclinou-se sobre seus braços, tocando os dedos em seus cabelos. - Quando eu voltar, todo mundo vai rir de mim. Eu não sei o que fazer. Este artigo ... Todos leram e, certamente, muitas pessoas acreditaram nele. Eles sempre acreditam. Foi o mesmo ano passado, quando todos acharam que eu era um mentiroso. Mas agora é ainda pior. Agora, consideram-me um covarde. E talvez tenham razão ... - Harry fechou os olhos. Depois de um momento ele levantou a cabeça e olhou, estava sendo observado através das pálpebras semicerradas de Severus . - Você pensa assim também? Eu sou um covarde?

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento, e quando os abriu, disse numa voz muito grave:

- Venha cá, Potter.

Harry, um pouco assustado, levantou-se do seu assento e, lentamente, circulou a mesa. Ele ficou na frente de Severus, cujo olhar mergulhou profundamente nos olhos verdes de Harry, esticou a mão fina em direção a ele. Quando Harry tocou, os dedos longos e frios cerraram-se em sua mão arrastando-o delicadamente. Deixando-se ser guiado, Harry sentou-se no colo de Snape, totalmente surpreso e triste. Severus lançou um olhar intenso aos seus olhos, atraindo-os como um buraco negro. Quando Snape falou após alguns momentos, sua voz normalmente dura, pareceu a Harry invulgarmente amena:

- Eu acho, Potter, que, certamente, não falta a coragem para você. E não deixe que lhe seja dito outra coisa. – um brilho passou pelos olhos de Severus. - Duvido que alguém se atreva a me seduzir em uma aula no meio de toda a classe, ou escreva certas coisas no teste .- Harry franziu a testa, sem saber se Severus falava sério, ou se zombava. - Eu também duvido que alguém se atreva a aproximar-se de mim a uma distância menor que o comprimento de uma varinha. - Os olhos de Severus brilharam de novo, e Harry imaginou por um momento a que "varinha" Snape estava se referindo. - E, além disso, Potter, você é provavelmente a única pessoa que não tem medo de me provocar. Eu suspeito que sua bravura irá levá-lo à ruína qualquer dia desse. E se você não é capaz de de tudo isso, certamente ninguém mais.- Snape acabou, sorrindo torto.

Harry olhou para Snape, tentando compreender o significado das palavras ditas por ele. Isso significava que ...? Ele apenas disse ...? Então Severus não consideráva-o um covarde?

Harry não teria ficado tão feliz se tais palavras tivessem sido ditas por Sirius, ou seu pai. Snape disse - alguém que sempre falava com sinceridade, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos dos outros. A única pessoa que poderia lhe dizer a verdade. Mesmo que ele não percebesse o quanto ele queria sua opinião. No momento em que ele ouviu estas palavras, o seu coração se encheu de tanta paz e alegria, que antes que ele pudesse se conter, segurou o rosto de Severus e apertou seus lábios nos lábios finos agridoces com tanta força que quase os esmagou. Seu corpo imediatamente queimou, ondas quentes o perfuravam de forma tão forte que ele quase pulou. Seu coração estava tremendo no peito, e a respiração foi embora completamente. Aderindo a cada parte da umidade daquela boca, aroma, sabor.  
Somente quando Harry sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o joelho, começando a se mover lentamente em direção as coxas, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O choque de consciência foi tão forte e tão repentino que, quando por fim, afastou sua boca, sua cabeça girava, ante seus olhos só pôde momentaneamente vislumbrar manchas escuras, o ar explodia em seus pulmões, e o mundo inteiro parou de repente.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar as sombras, e com espanto olhou para Severus que o olhava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Viu uma faísca se agitar nos olhos escuros de forma indefinida. Algo que o deixou em um momento de agonia, mas desapareceu muito rapidamente impossibilitando uma análise mais cuidadosa.

O tempo voltou a fluir, e Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Olhou para o chão, resmungando e xingando pedidos de desculpas intimamente por essa desatenção momentânea que o levou a fazer o que fez. Ele podia perder tudo. Snape tinha dito claramente que ele não devia fazer isso. Como ele poderia ter controle neste momento de fraqueza? Deve corrigi-lo!

- Sinto muito. Eu não queria. Eu realmente não queria fazer. É como se de repente ... Por favor, não me expulse. Desculpe.

- Eu não tinha essa intenção, Potter - Snape falou arrastando a voz extremamente dominada, dadas as circunstâncias. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Severus. A face marcada por rugas, estava tão perto dele, que bastava levantar a mão para tocar a pele fria, que parecia tão incrivelmente suave. Ele tinha a impressão de que o tempo deixara de fluir novamente, o espaço tornou-se um pano macio, delicado, com a luz fluindo em suas ondas, acalmando a mente e o balanço de seus sentidos. Harry olhou para os túneis escuros e quase sem fim nos quais a pequena luz brilhou. Aqueles olhos atraiam-no em sua profundidade imensurável todas as vezes quando os fitava. Tocou-o, acariciou-o, atraiu, e ele se rendeu ao toque, não protestou, não tentou se afastar como se atraido por força magnética. As rugas delicadas nos cantos dava-lhe um ar de profundidade ainda maior, e as sobrancelhas ... negras como os olhos. Tantas vezes vistas enrugadas ou levantadas, revelando tantas emoções diferentes. Às vezes, apenas por causa delas sabia o que Snape pensava ou sentia - se os olhos são o espelho da alma, as sobrancelhas eram um quadro em que foram enquadrados.

Lentamente levantou a mão e tocou-as. Elas eram grossas e ásperas. Com fascínio verificou as rugas entre elas, ele tinha visto tantas vezes, mas ainda eram incomuns para ele. Ele tocou-lhes, sentindo nos dedos a desigualdade, elas eram sulcadas por milhares de pensamentos e sentimentos, tudo que lhe passava pela mente era revelado com força e intensidade por elas.

O olhar de Harry vagou para baixo. Não prestava atenção para o coração batendo tão rápido e forte trazendo ruido aos seus ouvidos, tão absorvido que estava no exame de cada centímetro daquele rosto incrível, tocou o nariz, claro e distinto. Lentamente passou o dedo em toda a sua extensão, divertindo-se com a sua textura e cada convexidade. A afiado, curvo, o complemento perfeito para o seu rosto. Deu-lhe um perigoso olhar predatório. Ele era ... perfeito.

Harry estava respirando com mais dificuldade, mas agora estava apenas olhando e se encantando com o que ele não havia notado ainda. Sentiu um suspiro escapar-lhe da boca, quando delicadamente tocou o rosto frio, mas quase não o notou. A pele de Severus era suave, tinha um tom pálido macilento, como se tivesse sido exposta sucessivamente aos vapores de suas poções, mas quanto mais ele olhava, mais ele estava convencido de que era exatamente como deveria ser. Ele não poderia imaginar um tom mais bonito. Acariciou sua bochecha com ternura. Uma vez, duas vezes. Como se ele não conseguisse parar. Como se ele tivesse medo que ele fosse desaparecer, que fosse tudo imaginação, ilusão, que estava prestes a se dissolver no nada. Sua mão congelou, e lentamente deslizou seus dedos e parou sobre os pálidos lábios finos, que se separaram um pouco sob o seu toque. Tantas vezes tinha ouvido daqueles lábios afiados, palavras profundamente ferinas. Tantas vezes ouviu daquela boca um gemido ... Então, eles eram tão brandos, mais completos, úmidos ... Encheu-se de dor quando ele lembrou de que era a única parte de Severus, que nunca teria. Que não teria o gosto deles, não sentiria o sabor, textura, maciez ... Ele nunca iria conseguir. Eles permaneceriam apenas como uma memória. Ele os desejava ardentemente a ponto de queimar e tornar-se cinzas, um desejo que nada poderia saciar. Nem os rápidos e inesperados ataques repentinos sobre os lábios cerrados, que o faziam explodir com a experiência. Mas depois tinha que pagar com muita dor.

Então, não poderia ter muito.

E era tanto.

A consciência de tudo isso era nítida, correu em sua mente como uma luz da manhã atravessando através das cortinas abertas despertando-o de sua letargia. Ele piscou algumas vezes, sem entender onde estava e o que aconteceu. Voltou à realidade, e o tempo moveu-se novamente.

Quando Harry olhou para Severus, ele foi atingido por sua expressão. Total surpresa, misturada com descrença. Algo que ele viu em seu rosto uma única vez - quando ele tomou a poção Desiderium Intimum. E, embora o ponto de vista fosse certamente extremamente fascinante, foi substituído pelo lento rastejar de seu embaraço inundando sua mente. Ele entendeu o que ele fez e como ele olhou ... Esqueceu completamente do mundo, desligara-se completamente não teve controle sobre sua emoção, que certamente tinha fluido em seu rosto. O que Severus pôde ver nele?

Harry estava com medo de pensar ...

Derrotado pela vergonha, ele fugiu de seu olhar e fitou o chão. Ele esperava que Snape fosse dizer algo, mas aparentemente ele estava muito atordoado e igualmente embaraçado, como Harry. Embora, na verdade, Harry não poderia imaginar que Severus poderia ficar envergonhado.

Teve que ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Interrompendo a atmosfera densa e tensa que lentamente começou a dominá-lo. Ele limpou a garganta, tentando encontrar sua voz, que aparentemente estava tão envergonhada que resolveu se esconder no canto mais distante da garganta.

- Obrigado, pelo que você me disse - ele murmurou baixinho, olhando para suas mãos. - Que não me acha um covarde. Isso realmente significa muito para mim.

- Eu consegui ver - disse Severus, e em sua voz tremeu uma nota irônica.

Harry estremeceu e olhou para Snape.

Foi uma afirmação estranha. O que observou? E se ele viu algo que Harry não queria revelar? Ou talvez ele não sabia do que havia em sua alma? Sentia-se perdido. Perdido e trêmulo. O dia todo foi tão cansativo ...

Harry olhou para baixo e suspirou com força, tentando limpar sua mente de todos os pensamentos e apenas viver o momento.

Foi quando sentiu um toque suave no queixo e sua cabeça foi levantada. Seus olhos mergulharam no negrume do olhar de Severus, que olhou para ele cuidadosa e firmemente.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou, sua voz envolveu Harry num calor agradável. - Não se preocupe quando você estiver comigo. Se sente compreendido?

Harry balançou a cabeça, surpreso com estas palavras, e olhou para os olhos de Severus. Snape franziu a testa e disse:

- Poderia "O Profeta" ter feito algo que qualque outro não foi capaz de fazer – quebrar o famoso Menino que Sobreviveu? Talvez eu deversse enviar-lhes uma carta de felicitações.

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não gostou da zombaria.

- Eu não me quebrei! Eu só ...

- Só se deixou ficar confuso e se perturbar com o que possam pensar de você, que é um covarde, um traidor e egoísta - Snape disse-lhe. - É verdade que muitos podem acrescentar alguns termos que escaparam ao "Profeta", mas não há razão para que alguns rabiscos idiotas feitos por incompetentes façam o famoso Potter mergulhar na depressão.

Harry apertou os lábios.

- Eles não me levaram à depressão - ele rosnou. As palavras de Snape o perturbavam. Agiu nele, como um farrapo sacudido as vistas de um touro. - Não é bom quando alguém te odeia, e atira lama em você. E especialmente quando esse "alguém" é o mundo bruxo inteiro.

- Oh, é realmente a razão para o colapso. Eu, nesse caso, há muito tempo deveria estar em tratamento no St. Mungus. - Harry piscou, ouvindo o sarcasmo de Snape em sua voz. - Desde quando o "profeta", escreve a verdade, Potter? E o fato de que alguns idiotas acreditam na bobagem impressa nele, significa que eles têm a inteligência do Longbottom. Eu devo acreditar que você também acredita nisso?

- Claro que não! - Harry rapidamente negou. Ele não gostou da comparação com Neville, mesmo que ele gostasse dele. - Mas ...

- Mas você ainda teme que todo mundo acredite nele? - Severus interrompeu. Parecia que lia sua mente. – Até mesmo seus amigos queridos? Se assim for, parabéns pela escolha de seus amigos, Potter. Não há nada como estar rodeado por uma gangue estúpida. Nada afetará a sua auto-estima - acabou ironicamente o homem e bufou com desprezo.

- Eu não me importo com tudo o que pensam de mim! - Harry explodiu, sentindo que as palavras de Snape acenderam um fogo nele, que parecia crepitar lentamente durante todo aquele dia. - Eles podem pensar o que quiser! Para o inferno com eles! Eu só me importo com o que você pensa!

- Mas você sabe muito bem o que eu penso - Severus resmungou, franzindo a testa e empurrando para ele um olhar penetrante.

- Sim, eu sei - disse Harry. Ele hesitou. Ele queria acrescentar alguma coisa, negá-lo, mas todos os argumentos pareciam desvanecer-se. Queria vencê-lo apropriadamente. - Você está certo - ele disse finalmente. - Eu fiu estúpido me preocupando com essa bobagem.

Ele viu que Snape acenava solenemente. Nos olhos, brilhou alguma coisa.

- Então eu espero que da próxima vez que ler mais um artigo do tipo, não vá se comportar como um completo idiota sem nenhum traço de auto-estima, se enfurnando o dia inteiro em algum buraco, como um cachorrinho assustado com a cauda enrolada, que foi chutado por alguém.

- Bem, isso é o suficiente - murmurou Harry. - Entendi.

- Estou feliz. - Na boca de Severus apareceu um sorriso torto. Harry sentiu uma cãibra no estômago. Ocorreu-lhe.

Bem, é claro! Afinal, é óbvio! Tudo que Snape disse ... era o que ele queria e precisava ouvir...

Harry percebeu que estava tão espantado que mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Seus lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso largo. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas de repente sentiu-se incrível. Mesmo que sua garganta estivesse apertada, paz e alegria derramou-se no seu coração, lavando todos as preocupações e problemas.

Severus se preocupava com ele. Ele realmente estava preocupado. Por isso, ele disse todas essas coisas. Ele não podia suportar que Harry ficasse triste ... E, apesar de sua inexperiência óbvia em confortar, Harry se sentiu absolutamente tocado com seus cuidados. Foi ... profundamente tocado. Ele não poderia dominar o sorriso amanteigado que se espalhou pelo seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam mais ofuscantes do que as estrelas em toda sua glória, quando ele olhou para Severus, ainda incapaz de acreditar no que ouviu. Ele observou que os cantos da boca masculina se contraíram.

Ele não sabia como. Ele não sabia quando. Mas ele sentia que ele era capaz de atravessar a barreira seguinte. Ele ganhou o que até recentemente parecia estar completamente fora de alcance. Até há pouco tempo ... Os sentimentos de Harry seriam os últimos a ocupar a cabeça de Severus. Alguém que o machucou tantas vezes - seja com palavras, ou ações, não se preocupando com a dor. E agora ...

Harry se lembrou de todos os pensamentos, que o impediram de fugir depois de beber Veritaserum. Pensamentos que, em seguida, se trasnformaram apenas em sonhos:

"_Você não pode desistir agora. Se você se dedicar, você conseguirá dobrá-lo. No final, você ganhará"._

Se tivesse desistido... não estaria sentado agora nos joelhos de Snape, se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Não se maravilharia com seus olhos. Não sentiria o toque de sua mão. Não perceberia seu hálito quente e estável... Nada disso existiria.

Ele pegou a mão de Severus aproximou-a de seu rosto e beijou as curvas dos dedos delgados. Algumas vezes. Ele não conseguia parar.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou entre beijos. Ele fechou os olhos. Ele não precisava ver. Era mais importante sentir.

Ele sentiu o calor. O fogo queimando. Claro e firmemente. Ele sentiu tudo se acumular ao redor. Sabia que estava fora da tempestade, não iria explodir...

Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Severus. Ele apertou o rosto na clavícula. O cheiro bom do homem envolveu-o.

Ah, sim, por que não poderia ser sempre assim? Ali... se sentia seguro.

- Fique... comigo - ele sussurrou suavemente, no ombro de Severus sentindo sua respiração quente. Aconchegando-o ainda mais. - Sempre ...

Não recebeu uma resposta. Em troca, ele sentiu os braços de Severus em volta dele, trazendo-o mais perto, pressionando-o nas vestes negras, fazendo-o sentir o perfume de gengibre que fluia do corpo do Mestre de Poções.

Na rosto de Harry deslizou um sorriso de felicidade.

Apenas um momento atrás, ele se sentia como um pássaro cujas asas haviam sido cortadas. Agora, graças a Severus sentiu como se fosse novo, com asas melhores e mais bonitas, capazes de vencer todas as tempestades e levá-lo para um lugar onde estaria salvo.

* * *

Quando Harry voltou para a sala comunal, escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele conseguiu negociar um encontro com Snape no sábado, e ainda por cima, Severus prometeu ser mais gentil. No dia seguinte à tarde iria fugir para Hogsmeade. Estava dando tudo certo. Este sábado seria um dia muito especial - o aniversário de Severus. Harry já sabia o que dar-lhe de presente. Ele sabia o que o homem gostava, e embora isso necessitasse de muita coragem por parte dele – dobraria-se para dar esse presente a Severus, seria algo que ele nunca iria esquecer.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

Mas tudo isso só no sábado. Agora, depois do encontro, tinha que enfrentar o que o esperava. Mas agora tinha um escudo protetor em torno dele. Estava preparado para qualquer coisa que viesse por parte de seus colegas.

Tinha Severus.

Ele tirou o manto perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda, respirou fundo e entrou. A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foi um grito, e o horizonte obscurecido por uma tempestade de cabelos castanhos.

- Harry! - Hermione gritou, abraçando-o com tanta força, como se fosse quebrar suas costelas. – Estava tão preocupada com você. Onde você estava? Todos estavam procurando por você! Como você pôde simplesmente desaparecer? O dia inteiro! Não pensou na nossa aflição?

- Hermione, deixe-o, ou vai estrangulá-lo e não saberemos de nada - disse Ron, que surgiu de trás da grifinória. Hermione afastou-se de Harry e lançou-lhe um olhar que normalmente a mãe de Ron lançava a Fred e Jorge quando praticavam algum mal feito.

- Eu tinha que ficar sozinho - disse Harry calmamente, esfregando o pescoço. - Eu estava na Sala Precisa.

- Você vê? Eu disse a você - disse Ron com orgulho. - Eu disse a ela que você estava bem - ele se virou para Harry. - Mas você sabe, como são as meninas.

- Desculpe, se deixei vocês preocupados comigo - disse Harry calmamente, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos que lhe eram lançados pelos presentes na sala da Grifinória. Em alguns rostos surgia uma expressão de zombaria. Mantinham um exemplar do Profeta Diário da manhã.

- O que você fez foi irresponsável e imprudente, Harry! - Hermione disse em voz alta, como se ela quisesse ter a última palavra sobre aquele assunto, então endireitou-se e revirou os olhos ao redor da sala irritada, como se para desafiar para um duelo qualquer um que não concordasse com ela.

- Nós podemos conversar lá em cima? - Harry perguntou.

- Claro, amigo - respondeu Ron e atravessou a sala. Vários estudantes deslocaram-se para o lado, quando ele passou, mas antes de chegarem às escadas, Harry ouviu a voz de Seamus:

- Então é isso, Potter. Você é tão covarde que preferiu se meter num buraco o dia todo com medo de nos encarar nos olhos? Não admira que você tenha medo de um encontro com Você-Sabe-Quem. Se você foge de nós ... - Ele abriu as mãos, apontando para os estudantes em torno, que olhavam para Harry com um misto de desprezo e fechou os olhos. Ele esperava aquilo...

Ele se virou e lançou um olhar duro para Seamus.

- Você não leu o artigo com atenção, Seamus? Posso em breve me juntar a Voldemort? Portanto, tenha cuidado, ninguém iria me querer como inimigo, não é?

Harry empalideceu e cerrou os dentes de raiva. Olhou ao redor da sala como se estivesse olhando para a próxima pessoa que quisesse que ele dissesse outra coisa, mas ninguém disse nada. Mas quando subiu as escadas, ouviu, vindos da sala deixada para trás, murmúrios hostis e raivosos endereçados a ele.

- Não se preocupe com eles, Harry - Hermione disse, quando ele entrou no dormitório. - Afinal, eles só estão apreensivos.

- Sim ... - Harry murmurou, sentando-se na cama. – Assim como cansei deles me chamando de mentiroso no ano passado.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Pode não ser tão ruim? - Ron murmurou.

- Nós vamos apoiá-lo, Harry - Hermione acrescentou. – não é verdade, Ron?

O ruivo murmurou algo indistintamente em resposta.

- Obrigado - Harry suspirou. - O que eu perdi hoje? Os professores estão muito zangados?

Hermione tornou-se séria de uma vez.

- McGonagall entrou em fúria. Ela disse que o que você fez foi irresponsável e infantil e tinha que dizer-lhe que assim que você mostrasse as caras, para você ir até ela.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Não soa bem.

- O que você esperava? - Jogou retoricamente. - Tonks, Binns e Sprout estavam em ordem. Nada foi dito.

- Se você visse o Snape - acrescentou Ron.

- Snape? - Harry tentou fingir indiferença.

- Sim, logo após a primeira aula. Estava muito chateado com o seu desaparecimento. Foi estranho, porque hoje não tínhamos poções.

- Andaram falando de mim? - Harry perguntou, querendo mudar rapidamente o perigoso tópico. Ron sacudiu a cabeça tristemente, e Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- A maioria dos sonserinas e grifinórias. Alguém, aparentemente, criou um protótipo de um adesivo sobre você. Algo como você "fede e é covarde", ou algo assim- disse Ron com vergonha. - Parece que mais uma vez decidiram assombrá-lo. Como se eles não tivessem coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ron rosumiu tudo. Há tempos Harry havia percebido que bastava surgir alguma infâmia sobre ele na impressa, que toda a escola caia em histeria coletiva unidos no desejo de jogar-lhe lama. Isso aconteceu há dois anos antes do Torneio Tribruxo, e aconteceu o mesmo no ano passado, quando todos o consideravam um mentiroso. E a menos de dois meses, aconteceu de novo, quando viram que o maior desejo de Harry Potter era o professor mais odiado por todos, o Mestre de Poções. Eles se comportaram como se eles quisessem a todo custo rebaixar e enterrar o Menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Tentei intervir com McGonagall, mas ela estava muito zangada com você para que eu pudesse conseguir alguma coisa - disse Hermione.

- Os sonserinas inventaram uma música sobre você. Eles cantaram-na durante o jantar, riram o tempo todo de você, e Snape nem lhes chamou atenção! - Disse Ron indignado.

Na mente de Harry, algo surpreendente surgiu.

- Snape foi para o jantar? - Ele perguntou, espantado.

- Claro que ele estava lá- disse Rony. - Ele não fez nada para silenciá-los.

Súbita compreensão atingiu Harry com a força de um galho de Salgueiro. Em sua cabeça soou o discurso de Severus:

"_Eu não estava no jantar ... então um elfo me trouxe isso... Eu não estou com fome ... se você quiser, pode comer ..."_

Harry sentiu como se seu coração fosse inundado por um calor agradável.

Snape preparou aquela refeição para ele. Ele não queria que Harry ficasse com fome.

Foi tão ... tão ...

- Harry, é você mesmo? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada. - Por que de repente começou a sorrir de forma tão estranha?

Harry limpou a garganta e imediatamente se tornou sério.

- Sinto muito. Eu só estou um pouco cansado. Vou ver McGonagall. Vocês não precisam esperar por mim. - Ele se levantou e atirou sobre si o manto da invisibilidade, tentando sair o mais rapidamente possível e desfrutar da sensação incrível que penetrou em seu coração e tomou posse dele.

* * *

McGonagall estava realmente chateada com ele e decidiu lhe punir tirando um monte de pontos, exclamando durante um longo discurso sobre o comportamento digno da Grifinória, mas Harry finalmente conseguiu acalmá-la a tempo suficiente para não ser punido com uma detenção. Quando se acalmou um pouco, disse que também estava extremamente chateada com o artigo e que quando Dumbledore voltasse, iria enviar uma nota ao Profeta solicitando reparos pelo erro e um pedido de desculpas. Harry não devia se preocupar, e deveria começar a aprender a não mais fugir, é claro. O rapaz prometeu que esta situação não se repetiria mais e todo o assunto terminou bastante amigavelmente.

Mas o dia seguinte, infelizmente o deixou uma pilha de nervos. Assim como o previsto, sexta-feira acabou por ser para ele uma grande provação. A cada passo que ele dava tinha que sofrer o assédio, comentários maliciosos e provocações. No começo, ele tentou repeli-los, mas depois de algum tempo disse que não fazia sentido. Ele não queria perder sua saúde e os nervos, revidar qualquer insulto só potencializaria os ataques contra ele e, mesmo que tentasse se defender, não tinha chance de ganhar. Depois de passar por várias situações desagradáveis, caiu em depressão, nem mesmo Ron e Hermione puderam ajudá-lo a poupar-se. Várias vezes ele teve o vislumbre de um adesivo com seu nome e frases vulgares escritas. Seamus ao longo do dia olhou para ele com nojo e ódio, como se seu único sonho fosse esmagar Harry no chão e misturá-lo com a terra.

Felizmente, Harry não estava sozinho nessa luta. Além de Hermione e Ron, a seu lado estava, como de costume, Neville e Luna. E também, para sua surpresa, Gina, que, paradoxalmente, ajudou mais, e puxou-o para fora da depressão, em que ele caiu após uma outra briga com um grupo de sonserinas após ouvir as músicas insultantes sobre ele. Foi ela, como herdeira do senso de humor, dos irmãos gêmeos Fred e Jorge, que convenceu Harry a vingar-se de um modo muito desonesto de todos os que o haviam intimidado até ali, Harry concordou com a ideia com muito gosto.

Durante uma pausa nas aulas, no meio de um corredor lotado, Harry, de repente começou a gritar e agarrar seu braço. Gina se aproximou dele primeiro. Ela empalideceu e perguntou, tremendo:

- O que foi, Harry?

- O chamado ... - Harry gemeu tão alto que todo mundo ouviu. - De Você-sabe-quem.

Antes que ele se desse conta, o ambiente em torno dele tornou-se muito calmo e vazio.

No intervalo seguinte, Harry, foi detido por uma chocada Professora McGonagall, que lhe informou que havia ido até ela, muitos alunos com uma inacreditável notícia de que Harry tinha a Marca Negra. Quando Harry expressou sua brincadeira, pediu-lhe para escolher uma maneira menos espectacular para se defender contra os seus ofensores e afastou-se, balançando a cabeça em piedade.

Quando Harry, incapaz de parar de rir, contou a Rony sobre o que ele e Gina fizeram, todos quase perderam o fôlego de tanto rir. Infelizmente, Hermione disse que era infantil e de muito mau gosto, Neville perguntou a Harry, assustado, se ele realmente tinha a Marca Negra, Luna parecia muito ocupada perseguindo Narguleses para prestar atenção neles. Só abriu a boca para falar do seu desejo de comer algo.

Antes de chegarem na última lição do dia - Poções, Harry estava com o humor muito bom, considerando as circunstâncias.

Snape, no entanto, era bem conhecido por ser capaz de estragar qualquer bom humor em pouco tempo. Ele afirmou que eles iriam fazer teste supresa, teria base na preparação de uma poção extremamente difícil. Harry sentou junto com Hermione, que fez tudo com tanto cuidado, como se sua vida dependesse do resultado.

Harry não queria estragar esta poção. Ele sabia que Snape iria ficar muito zangado com ele, e ele queria que estivesse de bom humor no dia seguinte, para que tudo que havia planejado desse certo. Ele se concentrou em sua tarefa, tanto quanto ele pôde. Snape de vez em quando andava pela sala de aula, olhando para os caldeirões. Harry estava muito orgulhoso de sua poção, que nesta fase já tinha quase a cor e a textura perfeita. Ele só precisava adicionar apenas um componente. Ele foi até o armário pegar a raiz de valeriana, e quando ele voltou e olhou para seu caldeirão, quase a deixou cair. Sua poção, que um momento antes tinha uma cor amarelo palha, era agora escura e com aspecto podre. Aproximou-se de Hermione e sussurrou em voz baixa:

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com a minha poção. Um momento atrás, ela ainda estava em ordem, e quando voltei – estava estragada.

Hermione olhou em seu caldeirão e ficou pálida.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Harry. O tempo todo eu estava focada em minha poção. Eu não vi nada - ela sussurrou, com voz irritada.

- Alguém a estragou de propósito - Harry sussurrou, sentindo seu próprio nervosismo se transformar em uma ardente ira.

Ele tinha realmente se esforçado!

Ele olhou ao redor e então viu - dois bancos atrás dele Seamus sentou-se, sorrindo para ele vingativamente. Harry sentiu a ira começar a borbulhar, liberando vapores tóxicos de raiva. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ele viu que Seamus escrevia algo em um pedaço de papel, e rapidamente o endereçando a ele. Harry pegou a nota, tentando ignorar Hermione espichando a vista por cima do seu ombro, leu:

"Você vai se mostrar um corvarde também na hora de mostrar a poção para Snape? Você poderia aceitar sua derrota com honra, mas prefere mostra-se bravo?"

Diante dos olhos de Harry apareceram manchas vermelhas. Agora ele queria apenas uma coisa - assassinar Seamus, esmagá-lo, reduzí-lo a pó.

Se preocupou tanto em fazer tudo direito. Queria tanto evitar que Snape se decepcionasse com ele. Ele queria que o dia seguinte fosse especial...

- O que ele escreveu? - Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido, pegando o pedaço de papel da mão dele. Quando ela leu, ficou igualmente vermelha de raiva, como Harry.

- Como ele pôde? É um bastardo atrevido! Afinal, uma vez foi seu amigo!

- Não importa - disse Harry calmamente, tentando pegar a mensagem de volta, mas ela foi mais rápida e empurrou a mão dele.

- Como assim, não importa? Destruiu a sua poção. Você não quer lidar com isso?

- Eu só quero, finalmente, ser deixado em paz. Não faz sentido provocar uma guerra ainda maior. Eu sou um covarde para eles e nada vai mudar isso, mas eu não quero levar isso mais longe, porque senão seremos inimigos por toda a vida.

- Então, eu vou fazê-lo! - Sibilou a grifinória a Harry, antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela gritou, chamando o professor que inclinava-se observando o caldeirão de Zabini:

- Professor Snape!

Severus se ergueu e fitou-lhe com um olhar desconfiado.

- O que foi, senhorita Granger?

- Hermione, não! - Harry sussurrou baixinho, os olhos pedindo-lhe para parar. Quando Snape caminhou até seu banco, Harry tentou ainda a última vez. - Não faça isso. Está tudo certo.

Hermione puxou a mão de seu alcance e rosnou:

- Eu não vou deixar você ser punido pelo estrago de sua poção só por causa de seu orgulho tolo.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas, ouvindo estas palavras, ele olhou para Harry, que fixou o olhar no banco.

- Por favor. - Hermione deu o papel com a mensagem para o professor e disse: - Eu vi Seamus enviando isso para Harry. E pouco antes disso, alguém destruiu a poção de Harry. Isso é definitivamente suspeito.

Harry olhou para cima e viu as mudanças no rosto de Snape quando o homem leu a mensagem. Os olhos negros brilharam com raiva, as sobrancelhas contraíram-se característicamente. Snape olhou para a poção de Harry, e então para Seamus, que estava tentando olhar com orgulho, mas não se saia realmente muito bem.

- Ela mente! - Gritou com a voz quebrando, desejando a todo custo salvar sua pele.

- Sr. Finnigan, o senhor acaba de perder trinta pontos da Grifinória - disse Snape, sua voz fluia gélida. – Por ter destruído a poção do colega, a sua poção terá hoje a nota "Trasgo". Informarei a professora McGonagall sobre sua detenção, e agora por favor, tome suas coisas e saia dessa sala. Imediatamente!

Quando Snape terminou, a classe caiu em silêncio mortífero. Todos os olhos se voltaram para o rosto pálido de Seamus, que abriu e fechou a boca, como se não pudesse acreditar no que aconteceu. Vendo o olhar de Snape, não permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Rapidamente pegou seus pertences, embalou-os e escoltado pelos olhares curiosos dos estudantes, apressadamente deixou a sala.

- Voltem ao trabalho - Snape trovejou quando a porta bateu, em seguida, virou-se para Harry. - Sr. Potter e Senhorita Granger unam-se para terminar a poção. Entenderam?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, atordoado demais para reagir. Um momento atrás, a raiva ainda fervia nele, como a água, que assobia e joga a tampa, e agora ele se sentia muito alíviado e feliz, porém, pelo menos, passaria em todos NEM'S com "excelente".

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou para Hermione:

- Obrigado. Agora eu sei porque Ron repete tantas vezes que ele te ama.

A grifinória corou e baixou os olhos:

- Mas não diga isso a ele porque não quero que ele fique com ciúmes.

Harry sorriu e pensou consigo mesmo, que tanto quanto a ela, gostaria de agradecer a outra pessoa ...

Ele viu Severus olhar para o caldeirão de poção de Neville, e ele sentiu que o dia seguinte seria muito especial ...

Sua meditação foi interrompida por um barulho. Ele pulou em sua cadeira e olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, assim como o resto da classe. Uma fumaça pairava do caldeirão de Zabini, o menino estava em asfixia, tentando afugentar o vapor com a mão. Snape aproximou-se do banco lançou um olhar na poção arruinada do sonserina.

- Você vai me dizer que Finnigan também destruiu sua poção, Zabini?

Os olhos do sonserina se arregalaram como se não estivesse entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas rapidamente se recuperou. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para Hermione e Harry:

- Eu não o vi destruí-la, senhor - disse em tom inocente.

- Louvável – o Mestre de Poções respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. – menos dez pontos para Grifinória e mais trinta pontos para Sonserina.

O lado da Grifinória se encheu de indignação. Harry olhava sem acreditar em tal manifestção de injustiça.

- Chega de conversa. Voltem ao trabalho! – rosnou o Professor, virou-se e caminhou até sua mesa.

Harry cerrou o punho.

"Não, Snape nunca vai mudar ..."

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, no cap 19 foi finalmente revelado o mistério do sumiço do Severus no mapa: um laboratório secreto protegido com um feitiço Fidelius. A fic Desiderium constantemente vai exigir da nossa memória, sempre vai resgatar fatos e palavras expressas em capítulos anteriores.

Realmente a curiosidade do Harry é algo terrível, ô menino curioso! Eu fiquei morta de medo dele mergulhar naquela penseira, se bem que morta de vontade de saber o que tinha lá também, mas o desejo de salvar a pele seria muito maior, lembro que fiquei dizendo "sai daí, Harry! Não olhe, não olhe!" e suspirei aliviada quando ele saiu!

Snape se esforçou para ser mais gentil com Harry, pedir para ele ficar foi quase além das forças do Mestre "coração de gelo". O menino está derretendo-o aos poucos. O garoto agora se armou de grande motivação para matar Voldemort, se antes ele se sentia perdido, agora ele irá empregar todas as suas energias para destruir aquilo que quer tirar o que ele mais ama: Severus. Isso é fofo, não? Eu estou fazendo a maior torcida para que a fic termine bem.

Eu também sempre tenho medo das besteiras que Harry inventa de fazer para torrar a paciência do Snape, ele parece não se dar conta de que ele é só um frágil "filhotinho de cachorro" rodeando uma enorme anaconda mal humorada. Pode ser engolido com um bote só, sem dó nem piedade!

**Giovana PMWS**, o máximo que eu posso adiantar sobre Luna e Tonks é que elas vão aprontar durante uma festa de natal, que aliás será um capítulo muito cheio, será tenso, fofo, engraçado e angustiante! Só um pouco mais de paciência, está perto, srsrsrs.

Os emaranhados na penseira terão um papel ultra fundamental mais adiante, mas não se preocupe, ao longo da fic esse mistério vai sendo esclarecido aos poucos.

Quando Harry disse que era o escolhido, tive vontade de sair correndo, não queria ver o que Snape ia fazer com ele, às vezes ele parece não ter noção das coisas, tudo bem que não era mentira, mas dizer isso pro Snape que detesta esse assunto? O Harry é muito ingênuo mesmo...

Harry está planejando algo bem diferente para dar de presente a Severus, no cap. 21 vocês terão a oportunidade de ver a ousadia do tímido Harry, vai ser de tirar o fôlego, Severus que o diga, srsrsr...


	21. Chapter 21

**21 O aniversário**

Harry apanhou uma longa caixa revertida de veludo preto e abriu-a. No meio havia uma longa pena, nova e elegante, brilhando prateadamente à luz das velas. Havia uma inscrição tão pequena que só era possível ver se você soubesse para onde olhar. Ele a pegou na mão e fitou-a para se certificar de que a palavra "Harry" estava no lugar - apenas na ponta, usada para escrever - e ela se tornava completamente invisível quando mergulhada no tinteiro.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo - ele não podia esperar para ver o rosto de Snape quando descobrisse como a pena foi enfeitiçada. Rapidamente colocou o presente de volta na caixa e passou uma fita prata. Então ele abriu o malão e tirou de lá um conjunto de roupas que comprou em Hogsmeade, especialmente para a ocasião. Tudo o que tinha era usado e desarrumado, ele realmente queria se arrumar de modo especial hoje, passou o dia anterior em uma longa caminhada por lojas tentando escolher uma boa roupa para si. Não tinha muita noção de moda, e não teria comprado algo realmente bom se não fosse a ajuda amável da vendedora, que escolheu esse traje para ele. Ele só escolheu a gravata verde – ele sabia que Snape gostava dessa cor porque era a cor da Sonserina. Até agora, lembrava-se de quando saiu do provador, recebeu um olhar admirado da vendedora que o olhou com olhos arregalados ficando sem palavras por alguns momentos. Harry não entendeu completamente a reação dela, especialmente quando ela disse que se ele não fosse comprar os trajes, ela lhes daria de presente. Corou quando ela disse que sua namorada iria ficar louca de prazer. Ele agradeceu e levou o conjunto inteiro.

Todos estavam no jantar, era o momento ideial para que ele pudesse se trocar. Ele parou diante do espelho e olhou para si sentindo uma agradável sensação de cócegas no estômago por causa da leve excitação e ansiedade. Olhou para o tecido da calça preta que caia suavemente escorregando por seus quadris e pernas – era tão diferente das suas calças jeans velhas, usadas, com as quais sempre andou. Em vez de tênis, ele tinha brilhantes sapatos pretos nos pés. Ergueu os olhos e fitou a camisa de seda preta como asas de um corvo, despreocupadamente desabotoada no pescoço onde estava, em um nó frouxo, a gravata verde esmeralda, o mesmo tom que brilhava em seus olhos por trás de seus óculos. Os cabelos escuros, apesar de todas as tentativas de arrumá-los, ainda estavam em desordem, e Harry tomou isso como uma desvantagem muito grande.

Ele sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho e disse que provavelmente parecia muito bom. E, certamente, muito diferente do que o habitual, e ele esperava que Snape notasse isso.

Ele pegou a caixa com o presente, pôs a capa de invisibilidade debaixo do braço e saiu do dormitório, o tempo todo tentando imaginar a reação de Severus, quando ele lhe desse o presente. Não o que carregava na mão, mas o segundo para o qual andou reunindo coragem nas últimas duas semanas para fazer e mesmo assim ainda não tinha certeza se iria fazer o que estava planejando. Uma vez que Harry descobriu o que Snape gostava, desejou realmente lhe dar algo que ele sabia que realmente apreciaria...

Tão logo este pensamento surgiu, seu estômago se contraiu, e suas pernas dobraram debaixo dele. Harry parou no meio e pegou a capa para jogar em si mesmo. Ele não tinha certeza se a sala comunal estava vazia, ele não queria ser visto por ninguém naquela roupa. Mas antes que ele sumisse, Gina apareceu no corredor que leva para o dormitório das meninas e, vendo Harry, parou abruptamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eee ... - Harry murmurou, sentindo-se corar e xingou a si mesmo por não ter jogado a capa em si ainda dentro do dormitório. Gina se aproximou e encarou-o com os olhos bem abertos, como se ela o visse pela primeira vez na vida.

- Harry ... Você parece tão ... tão ... elegante. – o prazer palpável em sua voz fez Harry de repente se sentir muito agradável. - Eu nunca o vi tão ... - Ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se estivesse procurando um termo adequado - ... tão sexy.

Harry abriu os olhos de espanto. Não esperava algo como isso. De repente, sentiu-se incrivelmente estúpido. Corou e viu e os olhos de Gina vagarem para o pacote que ele estava segurando em sua mão, rapidamente colocou-o atrás de si.

- Eu só ... Eu acabei de entrar ...

- Sem desculpas – a grifinória sorriu. - Aparentemente, ambos temos nossos pequenos segredos.

- Não conte a ninguém sobre isso - Harry deixou escapar de repente. Ele não queria explicar a Ron e Hermione, especialmente porque ele lhes disse que iria passar o final da tarde na Sala Precisa.

- Não se preocupe, não vou dizer. Mas você também não deve dizer a Ron que me viu aqui. Não me daria paz. Às vezes, ele pode ser tão irritante – a Grifinória suspirou. Harry balançou a cabeça. Na verdade, só agora percebeu que Gina estava usando um vestido muito bonito e maquiagem em seu rosto. Aparentemente, ela também decidiu fugir quando ninguém estava por perto. Na verdade, ambos tinham seus "pequenos" segredos ...

- Ok, eu vou primeiro, eu já estou atrasada. Só não me siga. - Ela balançou o dedo e correu alguns passos, mas parou, e se virou olhando para ele novamente. – Vendo-o tão bem vestido assim para alguém ... realmente chego a ter inveja dessa pessoa. - Ela piscou para ele e desapareceu pelo retrado da Mulher Gorda.

Depois que Harry processou o significado desse comentário, sorriu com embaraço, lançou o manto sobre si e saiu da sala comunal.

Quando se aproximava das masmorras, sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais forte e mais rápido, e a boca secar com o entusiasmo. Parou diante da porta, respirou fundo e entrou. Dentro da primeira sala, tirou o manto, alisou as calças, ajeitou a gravata, e tentou, sem sucesso, arrumar o cabelo. Ele suspirou algumas vezes, tentando acalmar o coração batendo loucamente.

Bateu.

A porta se abriu por si só. Harry caminhou cautelosamente pela sala e viu que Snape estava nas prateleiras de bebidas alcoólicas, virou-lhe as costas, derramando um líquido âmbar num copo.

Harry quase ouvia as batidas do seu próprio coração. A porta se fechou atrás dele, mas ele só pôde continuar parado, como se seus pés estivessem enraizados no chão. Vendo aquele vulto alto trajado de vestes negras farfalhantes, de repente, perdeu toda a confiança.

- Você quer ficar aí? - Severus perguntou, colocando a garrafa num canto, pegando o copo de vidro e ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para Harry. - Você pode, finalmente, sentar-se e... - Severus parou de repente, como se tivesse engolido sua própria língua. Seus olhos se arregalaram tomados por uma estranha centelha que começou a brilhar. Sua boca permaneceu aberta, como se Snape tivesse esquecido de fechá-la.

Passou os olhos lentamente pelo corpo de Harry vestido de preto, chegando a seus pés, e depois se mudou de volta para o alto, envolvendo-o em calor de grande intensidade, deliciando-se com a visão. Uma fome brilhou nos olhos de Severus. Galopante, insaciável. Como se seus olhos pudessem devorar tudo em Harry e não pudesse sobrar absolutamente nada.

Harry sentiu que ele ficava quente. Ele limpou a garganta e balbuciou:

- Boa noite, Severus.

Mas Snape não respondeu. Durante todo o tempo apenas permaneceu de pé e ficou olhando, como se estivesse completamente sem palavras.

Harry começou a se preocupar. Este comportamento não era normal em Snape.

Ele caminhou até a cadeira para pendurar sua capa, ele sentiu que o foco intenso do olhar dos olhos negros seguia-o, como se estivesse preso a ele e nada pudesse afastá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo, reunindo coragem, pegou o presente e foi até o homem parado no mesmo lugar. Quando os olhos de Snape caíram sobre a caixa segurada por Harry, ampliaram-se ainda mais, e depois de um momento observando, sua visão tornou-se ainda mais intensa. Harry parou na frente do Mestre de Poções, esticou o presente e disse calmamente:

- Feliz aniversário, Severus. Espero que aqueles ... - Mas ele não pôde terminar, porque ao mesmo tempo, várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. O copo de vidro, que o homem tinha em suas mãos, caiu no chão e quebrou. A caixa de presente que Harry tinha em sua mão despencou e abriu em contato com o solo, e a pena rolou fora dela e pousou a seus pés. E Harry sentiu mãos agarrando-o firmemente em um empurrão violento, aproximando-o para junto de Severus. O homem fixou a boca quente e faminta em seu pescoço exposto com tanta força que suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele. Diante de seus olhos dançaram manchas vermelho-ouro, e os dedos do homem cravaram em suas nádegas segurando-as fimemente, como se quisesse esmagá-lo em um abraço. Sua boca chupava a pele, dentes cravavam-se nele novamente e novamente, criando uma dor agradável. Harry ouviu um som abafado, não sabia se fora ele ou Snape.

De repente ele sentiu um puxão. Sentiu suas nádegas baterem na prateleira de licores, Severus o apertava com força ainda maior, como se quisesse devorá-lo, esmagá-lo. Ele se comportava como um animal selvagem, que, após uma longa perseguição, finalmente, agarrou sua presa. Harry sentiu o homem empurrando o quadril com uma ereção dura como uma rocha. Ele sentiu a dor. Ele sentiu a necessidade e luxúria desenfreada. Ele queria ser tomado, sentir a posse, ser pressurizado em seu êxtase. Submeter-se a ele, ficar privado de sentidos e traço de consciência.

Não! Ele tinha outro plano. Outro presente.

Ele pegou as mãos frias de Severus, que, em algum momento, começaram a puxar sua camisa para cima tentando jogá-la para longe de seu corpo, e com dificuldade em recuperar o fôlego, gemeu:

- Não, espere!

Mas Severus não parou. Enfiou as mãos nas calças de Harry e começou a desabotoar, sem nunca deixar de sugar e morder seu pescoço.

Harry gemeu enquanto ele reunia toda a força de vontade para pedir ofegante:

- Aguarde ... Eu tenho... outro presente para você, que ... com certeza você vai gostar.

As mãos de Snape pararam. O homem afastou o rosto do pescoço de Harry coberto com manchas vermelhas e olhou-o nos olhos, nos quais creptava um incêndio.

Harry queimou, vendo esse olhar. Já estava tão duro que mal conseguia se controlar.

- Não me provoque, Potter. - A voz de Severus era rouca, transformada.

- É algo que você gosta. Mas ... vai custar - ele sussurrou, observando atentamente o Mestre de Poções processando estas palavras. - Não muito - acrescentou, vendo as rugas entre as sobrancelhas. - Só ... um beijo. - Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram, e Harry prendeu a respiração. Na verdade, não tinha planejado esse pedido. A ideia veio de repente, quando percebeu a que estado ele foi capaz de levar o homem.

Valeria a pena o risco.

- Eu garanto que o que eu quero dar-lhe vale o preço ... - Ele sussurrou, sorrindo inocente. Ele viu a curiosidade no rosto de Snape. Snape olhou como se considerasse cuidadosamente a proposta. Harry olhou em seus olhos como a um espelho, viu seu reflexo: óculos tortos, bochechas coradas, com os cabelos em desordem completa, camisa amassada, lábios molhados ...

Ele viu como Severus olhava para ele, com fome, sede, fogo ...

Ele viu Snape finalmente morder o lábio e acenar.

O coração de Harry explodiu em alegria tão grande que somente graças ao enorme esforço de vontade, ele não desabou.

Agora! Deve fazê-lo o mais rapidamente possível, antes Severus mude de ideia.

Ele pegou no tecido preto da roupa do homem e puxou seu rosto para o de Severus. Ele fechou os olhos e tomou seus lábios finos. Faminto, ganancioso. Seu coração parou, a respiração parou, o tempo parou de correr. Lábios quentes presos uns nos outros. Fundindo-se neles, mergulhando em seu sabor. Apesar do fato de que a boca do homem permanecia cerrada, Harry tinha a impressão de que havia se aberto diante dele uma porta nova. E o que estava por trás dela ... Merlin!

Seu pênis já duro contraiu espontaneamente.

Harry gemeu na boca de Severus, continuando a envolvê-los e chupá-los. Carinhosamente beijava avidamente. Deleitava-se com seu calor inimaginável, sua suavidade, seu gosto doce. Ele queria chegar mais longe em Severus. Explodir em sua boca, sentir sua língua escorregadia, explorá-la com a sua ...

Lambeu sua boca cerrada, empurrando-a, querendo cavar mais fundo. Mas então ele ouviu um ar aspirado pelo nariz, um murmúrio de protesto, e depois de um momento sentiu dedos em seus braços empurrando-o violentamente. Harry gemeu baixinho.

- Basta, Potter. - A voz de Severus era um pouco rouca. Demorou um momento antes de Harry conseguir focar novamente no rosto do homem, no qual viu um leve movimento ardente desvanecendo em seus olhos.

Bem, ele conseguiu o que queria. Ele não tinha o direito de pedir mais. Pelo menos por agora ... E parece que terá que manter sua palavra. É a sua vez ...

- Venha comigo - ele disse baixinho, pegando a mão fina de Snape e puxando-o para o quarto. Snape seguiu-o sem uma palavra. A cada passo, crescia em Harry a ansiedade.

Sim, queria dar aquilo a Severus ... mas ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que poderia acontecer. Sentiu a vergonha surgir e crescer nele, como as ondas da maré alta, inundando, fazendo com que respirar e buscar a calma fosse um problema. Quase instintivamente sentia os olhos do Mestre de Poções em si, enquanto eles rumavam para o quarto. Harry precisava de um momento para respirar e controlar o tremor.

No quarto havia ainda mais escuridão do que na sala de estar. Sombras à espreita nos cantos, faziam o quarto parecer mais frio do que realmente era. Harry sentia que sua pele parecia tão branca quanto as penas de um ganso quando olhou para a cama perfeitamente lisa coberta com lençóis pretos.

Ele suspirou profundamente e se virou para Severus de pé atrás dele. Ele deu um passo em sua direção sem contudo ter coragem de levantar os olhos, pôs a mão num trecho de roupa de Snape e o puxou novamente, dizendo em voz baixa e um pouco trêmula :

- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe algo especial, Severus. - Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para o rosto do homem que estava olhando-o com muita atenção, havia curiosidade na face do homem. – algo que foi elaborado apenas para seus olhos.

Ele viu que uma das sobrancelhas de Snape se levantou num gesto de interesse. Ali, quando estavam tão juntos, Harry sentiu um cheiro forte de exitação em suas narinas. Ele sabia que Snape estava muito exitado. E ele também. Merlin, como seria mais fácil apenas atraí-lo para si e deixá-lo lhe foder. Ele queria tanto...

Mas não! Ele sabia que seu presente seria ... mais intenso. Ele sabia que Snape iria gostar. Ah, sim, com certeza ele vai gostar ...

Soltou o manto áspero do aperto de suas mãos e recuou.

- Sente-se - ele disse calmamente, apontando para a cadeira de pé, junto à parede. Exatamente no lado oposto da cama. Ele viu o fogo nos olhos de Severus. Ele sabia que o homem estava tão animado que estava prestes a perder o controle e lhe fazer desistir. Mas havia também uma grande curiosidade ali. Snape deu um passo atrás, e sem oposição, sentou na cadeira, olhando para Harry com antecipação.

Harry engoliu em seco. Sentiu-se tão estúpido que por alguns momentos pareceu-lhe que não seria boa ideia seguir com o planejado. Mas ele queria. Queria dar isso a Snape...

Depois de um tempo ele levantou a mão e tocou os botões brilhantes de sua camisa. Ele começou a desabotoá-los. Lentamente, com relutância. Sem tirar os olhos do rosto do homem que o olhava com avidez. Sua pele clara começou a surgir por debaixo do tecido preto, ela parecia refletir a luz das velas nos castiçais. Ele viu que Severus estreitou os olhos para cima. Ele viu a fome nele. Seu estômago se apertou violentamente, mas não interrompeu a operação que estava realizando. A camisa escorregou de seus braços. Suavemente caiu no chão, e seu ruído parecia anormalmente alto no silêncio em torno do quarto, que era preenchido apenas por suas respirações rápidas. Ele levantou as mãos para remover a gravata, mas hesitou. Snape gosta da cor verde ... Além disso, ele preferiu manter alguma coisa em seu corpo para não se sentir tão... nu. Ele baixou as mãos e inclinou-se para remover os sapatos. Quando os sacou de lado, os som deles rasgou o silêncio de modo violentamente alto. Rapidamente se livrou das meias e levantou-se, novamente olhando para o rosto de Severus.

Ele queria ver sua reação. Ele queria ver a fome em seus olhos. Fome, que fez Harry ficar ainda mais exitado, sentindo seu corpo ser perfurado por calafrios quentes, queimando todo o caminho que percorria. Quando chegou ao cinto das calças, os olhos escuros brilharam, e Harry sentiu suas pernas se dobraram sob ele. Com as mãos trêmulas, desfez o seu botão, puxou levemente suas calças para baixo, deixando-as cair até os tornozelos. Os olhos do homem ganharam um brilho mais intenso. Harry não precisou se preocupar com a cueca. Ele não estava usando uma. Ele jogou de lado as calças e se endireitou. Nu, claro, liso. Ele sabia que seu membro estava levantado. A vergonha que ele sentia não podia superar o desejo ardente nele. Mas depois de um tempo deixou de prestar atenção ao ardor nos olhos de Severus, e na fome estampada ao longo de todo o rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto selvagem de bestas vorazes. Ele observou as mãos trêmulas, apertando os braços da cadeira, e o fogo que consumiu os olhos negros. O homem parecia lutar contra um inimigo invisível – parecia estar sendo incinerado pelo desejo de se jogar em Harry e penetrar nele, punido-o por torturá-lo, por provocá-lo. Mas parecia que a curiosidade era mais forte. Snape não se moveu. Apenas os olhos deslizavam avidamente pelo corpo nu de Harry, e a sua intensidade quase queimava o caminho em sua pele.

Harry ouviu o bater do seu coração. O medo parecia evaporar completamente dele, o olhar ardente do Mestre de Poções o queimava. Tudo desapareceu, deixou de ser relevante. Ele se importava apenas com Severus, a devorá-lo com os olhos, como se fosse uma refeição muito saborosa, e esperando para a sobremesa, que Harry tinha preparado para ele. O mundo inteiro desapareceu, havia apenas eles dois, suspensos no tempo, em um local remoto e seguro, sem guerra, Voldemort, ou Dumbledore. Eles eram os únicos e sua sede.

Harry deu um passo para trás e se sentou na beirada da cama. Suavemente recostou-se e descansou uma mão. O material sob sua mão e nas nádegas estava frio e suave. Sem tirar os olhos do olhar do homem, ele começou bem devagar, quase sedutoramente, estendeu as pernas. Então ele viu, os olhos de Severus ampliarem-se e seu rosto estampar a compreensão do que iria acontecer. Os lábios finos se separaram, liberando um som abafado que engolfou algo violento e incontrolável que pareceu encher o ar de faíscas, fazendo com que todos os pelos do corpo de Harry se erguessem.

Vendo a reação que provocou no homem, separou ainda mais as pernas, o mais amplamente possível e observou os olhos de Severus, que agora brilhavam mais intensamente.

Uma de suas mãos avançou e tocou gentilmente seus dedos no seu membro. Sua ereção se contraíu ao toque de seus dedos trêmulos. Como se implorando por socorro. Sem tirar os olhos do olhar penetrante de Snape, pôs sua mão quente em volta do pênis. Ele podia sentir o sangue pulsando sob seus dedos, como um suco que dá vida e flui nos caules das plantas. A pele era lisa e aquecida. Ele sentiu uma ligeira sensação de cócegas na parte inferior do abdômen, como se milhões de faíscas percorressem sua pele. Ele suspeitava que teria grandes dificuldades para não chegar muito rapidamente. Não com Severus olhando para ele daquela forma quase tangível, envolvendo-o com seu olhar brilhante. Causticante. Estava tão quente que quase abria feridas em sua pele. E agora deslizava para baixo de seu corpo prendendo-se lá, na parte inferior, como se quisesse forçar a mão de Harry, a finalmente começar a se mover.

Harry não esperou mais. Lentamente, moveu a mão ao longo do eixo pulsante, puxando o prepúcio sobre a cabeça avermelhada.

As sobrancelhas de Severus ergueram-se violentamente, e seus dedos cravaram no braço do assento.

Harry moveu a mão em direção à cabeça, sentindo as vibrações agradáveis. Ganhou velocidade lentamente, tremendo o tempo todo, começou a ouvir gemidos escaparem de sua boca a medida que a velocidade dos movimentos crescia, começou a ganhar impulso. A mão de Harry era como um arco, e cada golpe tocava-o como a um violino, fazendo fluir uma melodia de felicidade maravilhosa. Ele tentou olhar nos olhos de Severus, mas isso era cada vez mais difícil. As pálpebras queimavam e pesavam-lhe, explodindo em faíscas, incinerando-o. Empurrava os quadris para frente, dobrando-se para trás em curva, sua mão se transformou em um túnel quente e apertado, que lhe envolvia em intenso prazer, extraindo lágrimas dos seus olhos. Ele lutou para impedí-los de fechar, mas incapaz de segurá-los, acelerou ainda mais, querendo acabar com a explosão de sensações que o pressurizavam de prazer e atormentavam seus lombos.

O olhar ardente de Severus, que o tempo todo fitava sua virilha, se moveu para a sua face.

- Mais devagar. - A voz do homem estava rouca, abafada. Harry obedeceu, embora tivesse grande dificuldade para se dominar. Os olhos do Mestre de Poções desceram novamente. Passou a língua pelos lábios finos, lubrificando-os. Harry gemeu, sentindo como seu membro se contorcia espasmodicamente na sua mão, e seu sangue fluia como lava em suas veias derretendo sua mente, ao imaginar aquela língua deslizando lentamente ao longo de seu pênis. Já não era mais a sua mão apertando a sua ereção dolorosamente latejante. Era a língua quente e molhada de Severus, deslizando de cima para baixo. De cima. Para baixo.

Os olhos de Harry se apertaram contra sua vontade. Ele sentiu uma enorme onda quente se avolumar em seus lombos. Ele queria se entregar ao naufrágio. Ele queria estar em suas profundezas. Não ver, não ouvir, apenas sentir. Mas, então, uma voz nítida o puxou para a superfície.

- Olhe para mim, Potter.

Harry abriu os olhos de repente, deparou-se com olhos brilhantes, que pareciam penetrar sua pele, e chegar diretamente em suas chamas creptando em suas profundezas, a poucos passos da bomba ser detonada nele. Ele viu os olhos de Severus se expandirem de prazer. O homem olhou para ele com tal encantamento, como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão bonito. Como se Harry houvesse se transformado em uma espécie sobrenatural, ofuscando-o com sua beleza, seduizindo e embargando quem olhasse para tal maravilha.

Ninguém nunca olhou para ele dessa forma.

Ele sentiu sua cabeça girar. O olhar de Severus parecia reduzir seus sentidos a um pó fino. Somente quando o olhar voltou para baixo, ele pôde respirar, puxando o ar dolorosamente para os pulmões. Sua mão estava se movendo em um ritmo constante.

Não, não era sua mão. Era o Mestre de Poções. Era sua língua que estava deslizando pela cabeça, úmida e vermelha, cambaleando ao seu redor lentamente, levando-o à insanidade.

Da boca de Harry só escapavam altos gemidos entrecortados agora, era incapaz de parar.

- Isso mesmo. - A voz de Snape parecia ainda mais rouca. Como se o fogo também queimasse sua garganta. - Gema. Gema para mim.

Ante estas palavras, Harry não conseguiu se controlar mais. Ele sentiu um longo e barulhento gemido romper em sua boca, irrefreável, exprimindo toda a onda de prazer que o desintegrava. Ele viu os olhos de Severus brilharem, seus dentes moderam os lábios como que querendo devorar algo. A mão de Harry já estava molhada. Com suor e as primeiras gotas de esperma. Novamente, suas mãos se transformaram em um túnel quente, estreito, que insistia em imprimir mais velocidade, mais e mais.

Severus deixou de olhar para sua virilha. Agora, só via seu rosto avermelhado. Como se soubesse que Harry estava perto, e pagaria qualquer preço para ver o momento em que ele gozaria. Ele queria ver a explosão incrível de mil emoções em seu rosto.

Uma grande onda começou a fever dentro de Harry, conzinhando-o. Ele sentiu as primeiras picadas dolorosas do prazer perfurando seu abdômen. Apenas alguns movimentos da mão... vários movimentos da língua ... algumas respirações ofegantes... observado, encarado pelos...olhos negros

... Harry sentiu a explosão. Tão intensa, tão avassaladora, como se tudo fosse explodir em pedaços, despedaçando-o. Uma onda destrutiva inundava seus lombos, devastando-o e começando a fluir quente, em um córrego branco que inundou sua mão. Harry gritou com a dor e o calor muito forte. Ele gemeu e choramingou, sentindo todos os músculos como cordas de um violino na fronteira do rompimento. Dobrou-se para trás, com sua mão apertando a ereção vibrando, como que querendo buscar controle antes de um surto. Ele não sabia quando ele fechou os olhos, mas viu lampejos na escuridão que parecia ressoar em seu corpo, balançando o seus quadris.

- Droga!

Harry não sabia se era um gemido ou grito. Mas ouviu a externação no quarto. Ele levantou os olhos brilhantes e viu Severus, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, boca aberta, respirando com dificuldade.

O eco do orgasmo ainda refletia em seu corpo suado e inerte. Mas, vendo a reação do homem, a consciência voltou a ele em um golpe único e afiado, arregalou os olhos, olhando incrédulo o inesperado orgasmo de Severus. Suas mãos tremiam cerradas nos braços da cadeira, seus quadris que haviam se afastado do assento agora caiam para trás. Snape levantou os olhos e olhou para os olhos de Harry, nos quais ainda haviam vestígios do momento fumegante e avassalador que o queimou a pouco . Ele estava respirando pesadamente.

- Porra... – exclamou novamente. Sua voz era rouca. O olhar de surpresa estava estampado nele. E raiva.

Harry o encarou por um tempo com lábios entreabertos e expressão de descrença. Snape parecia tão surpreso quanto ele.

Harry, que após o primeiro choque havia finalmente encontrado a sua voz, limpou a garganta e disse, sorrindo:

- Feliz aniversário, Severus.

O homem deu-lhe um olhar longo e inescrutável.

Harry sentiu suas coxas tremerem. As gotas de suor escorriam para baixo em sua pele. Os músculos exaustos se recusavam a obedecer. Mas sentia uma emoção tão grande como nunca antes. Nem quando pegou seu primeiro pomo de ouro. Essa emoção empurrava para um canto todas as outras memórias. Na sua cabeça fluia apenas um pensamento: Levou Severus ao orgasmo. Sem nem mesmo tocá-lo! Isso era uma grande façanha!

Harry viu as sobrancelhas de Snape silenciosamente se erguerem quando ele não pôde conter um sorriso cheio de satisfação, que corria em seus lábios. Mas também viu que os olhos escuros amoleciam. Viu Snape levantar lentamente da cadeira e ir até ele. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele que o olhava de modo estranho, em seus olhos brilhavam um brilho minúsculo, morno. Ele viu que Snape estendia a mão em sua direção. Sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, cedendo à uma carícia suave, que, apesar dos dedos frios, enviavam uma calor agradável e incomum, diretamente para seu coração. Não abriu seus olhos, mesmo quando ouviu os passos de Severus se afastando e o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando.

Ele tocou seu rosto, ainda sentiu o toque quente dos dedos frios. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Nenhum deles falou. Mas Harry sabia que esse gesto de Severus, expressava muito mais do que muitas palavras poderiam transmitir.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Miriette**, fico muito feliz de poder lhe oferecer a tradução do Desiderium Intimum em português. Eu encontrei essa fic através de um trailer visto na internet, fiquei curiosa e fui atrás. Eu iniciei a leitura pela tradução em inglês também, mas como as atualizações eram muito demoradas, resolvi ir atrás do original em polonês (com mais de 60 capítulos). Depois de ler avidamente tudo o que já tinha disponível, achei tão bem escrito que resolvi compartilhar com os demais leitores de língua portuguesa e me dediquei a traduzir do polonês para o português. Fico até tarde da noite (depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho e uma parte da noite na faculdade), traduzindo e fazendo estudo de palavras mais omplicadas, para poder postar nem que seja um capítulo a cada dois dias. Minha meta inicial foi um capítulo por dia, mas há alguns capítulos que são maiores e possuem termos mais complicados de traduzir, exigindo um pouco mais de tempo, mas tenho me esforçado para não passar mais do que 48 horas sem atualização, tenha certeza que sempre haverá novos capítulos todas as comentários que vocês deixam para mim após a leitura de cada capítulo é o prêmio que recebo pelo meu esforço. Muito obrigada por comentar.

Sobre e sonho de Harry, sim, Snape sabe o que significa o sonho. E aos poucos nós saberemos o que ele sabe. Concordo com você no que diz respeito ao caráter imprevisibilidade de romances escritos com base em personagens como os do Desiderium Intimum, realmente é bem mais imprevisível e estimula muita coisa, passa a ser uma trama que segura mesmo, imagino que o aparente antagonismo comportamental dos personagens faz com que se encaixem perfeitamente. São fogo e gelo tentando se consumir, terra e água tentando se envolver, luz e escuridão se entrelaçando.

**Gehenna,** eu também amei muito o Sev dando carinho para o Harry, foi muito fofo! E de fato essa pedra é maravilhosa (eu também gosto muito dela), tem servido muito para Harry mostrar um pouquinho de autovalor – Toma Severus, tá pensando o quê? – e Seamus foi realmente um idiota, grande amigo é ele, na primeira dificuldade, joga a pedra ao invés de apoiar Harry. É nessas horas que o rapaz sabe quem de fato é amigo dele.

Ah! É o que você achou da surpresa do Harry? Chegou a desconfiar do que seria antes dele começar? Juro que eu só me dei conta depois que ele mandou Severus se sentar numa cadeira oposta à cama, foi aí que compreendi o que ele tava querendo oferecer para o professor. Foi de tirar o fôlego, não?

**Ana Scully Rickman,** fico muito feliz por você ter conseguido um tempinho para me presentear com seu comentário, eles me fazem muito contente! O cap. 20 aqueceu o coração da gente, nossa, o Snape foi tão fofinho, deu força para o Harry, realmente Severus parece entender melhor o garoto. Realmente a fic faz a gente ficar ultra ansiosa para presenciar o momento em que finalmente Severus vai beijar Harry por vontade própria. Mas Harry já conseguiu muitos avanços: Snape já o abraça por livre espontânea vontade, já deseja e toca a pele do pescoço dele com a boca, já chama por ele... é, a coisa está avançando, não acha?

E aí? O que você achou da surpresa do Harry? O Snape adorou! E ficou surpreso com ele mesmo, ele nunca iria imaginar que o garoto fosse ser capaz de provocar um efeito desses nele, não?


	22. Chapter 22

**22 Raiva**

- E como foi? - Harry estremeceu quando ouviu Gina sussurrando ao lado de sua orelha.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou surpreso, olhando para a irmã de Rony mexendo em seu prato no café da manhã ao lado dele. Era manhã de segunda-feira.

- Bem, você sabe ... - Ela piscou para ele conscientemente. - E onde você foi vestido naquela roupa? Certamente não foi limpar caldeirões numa detenção do Snape.

"Muito perto ..." - Harry pensou, involuntariamente de modo divertido. – "Mas eu limpei outra coisa ..."

- Está sorrindo. Isto que dizer que foi..."Interessante" - Gina deu uma risadinha.

- Assim como foi "interessante" para você - disse Harry calmamente. A menina corou, e depois de um tempo os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Ron está querendo ouvir nossa conversa – a grifinória disse baixinho, ofegante. Harry olhou para o amigo que os observava com desconfiança.

- O que vocês conversam em sussurros? - Murmurou, por fim, sabendo que foi descoberto.

- Nada o que lhe interessa - Gina respondeu com altivez. Hermione sentou-se com seu nariz fixo no "Profeta Diário" e não lhes deu qualquer atenção. Ron corou, murmurando algo pelo nariz e sua boca cheia de salsichas.

Gina empurrou-se um pouco mais para perto. Em seguida, Harry sentiu algo estranho. Cócegas na parte de trás do pescoço. Como se uma brisa leve de magia passasse ali. Ele olhou em volta, confuso, pelo Grande Salão e viu preso em si, o olhar muito intenso dos olhos escuros do Mestre de Poções. Ele teve uma estranha sensação de que o ar de repente se encheu de faíscas. Afastou-se ligeiramente da grifinória e o sentimento diminuiu. Mas não foi nada que impedisse de Gina sentar-se mais próximo de novo.

- Por que está olhando em volta, Harry? - Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. – está olhando para ela? Qual é a sua casa? Onde ela está?

- Ee ... - Harry murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. Sentiu os pelos se erguerem em seu pescoço, como se tivessem sido eletrificados. Assustado se afastou um pouco novamente, e o sentimento diminuiu imediatamente.

Gina o olhou com uma expressão um pouco surpresa e deu de ombros.

- Bem, se você não quiser, não diga. Eu não vou forçar. E de qualquer maneira, eu queria te pedir um favor. - Harry viu Ron olhar para a grifinória, então se inclinou e sussurrou-lhe baixinho: - Pode me ajudar a escapar da sala comunal, esta tarde? Gostaria apenas de passar despercebida por Ron, a fim de evitar as perguntas irritantes, e tomar meu rumo. Você poderia também atraí-lo para o dormitório à noite, assim não tropeçarei nele quando eu voltar...

- Bem, não há problema - Harry respondeu rapidamente, desejando apenas que, o mais rápido possível, ela fosse para longe dele. - Mas vamos voltar para o café da manhã agora, porque Ron já está começando a suspeitar de algo.

- Obrigado, Harry. - Gina abriu um grande sorriso. - Eu sabia que podia contar com você. - Ela se inclinou e beijou-o rapidamente na bochecha.

Foi um momento. Um lampejo e um chiar. Gina gritou e se afastou rapidamente.

- O que foi isso? - Ela perguntou, olhando com espanto para Harry. – Senti como se alguma coisa batesse em mim... me ferindo.

- Não fui eu - disse Harry rapidamente, surpreso, assim como a menina.

- O que aconteceu? - Ron perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu engolir o que ele tinha na boca.

- Uma estranha descarga a atingiu - Harry respondeu-lhe, com uma estranha sensação de que ele sabia muito bem quem era o autor de toda esta confusão.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com ele. – a voz maligna de Seamus atingiu os ouvidos de Harry.- Qualquer um que se aproxima dele, termina mal. E depois ele nega tudo como um covarde.

- Você está falando de si mesmo, Seamus? - Harry resmungou, olhando com raiva para o grifinória sentado um pouco mais longe, do outro lado da mesa. – Você não andou negando nada ultimamente? Primeiro você fez sujeira com uma pessoa pelas costas dela e depois fingiu-se de inocente. Quem é o covarde aqui?

O rosto de Finnigan corou.

- Você acha que eu iria deixá-lo por a culpa em mim? - Sussurrou com voz tremendo de raiva.

- Você foi o culpado! - Harry respondeu, sentindo que, apesar de todos os esforços, iria perder a calma e explodir. Ele constantimente lhe perseguiu e lhe jogou lama. Ele não lhe deu paz, nem mesmo nas refeições! Harry podia sentir a frustração que havia se acumulado nele em todos aqueles dias, chegando a um ponto crítico, fazendo com que a menor desatenção de seus esforços desse ensejo a uma enorme explosão.

- Pare com isso agora, Seamus - Gina interrompeu subitamente. - Vocês já foram amigos.

- Não sou amigo de covardes e traidores - falou lentamente, olhando com orgulho para Harry.

Harry sentiu que algo nele começava a rachar. A parede dura, sólida, que, graças a Severus, ele conseguiu construir em torno dele, começou a desmoronar. Tantas vezes já foi golpeado com a vergonha, agora estava se sentindo esmagado, o ódio demolia-o. E agora Seamus dava o golpe fatal, criando enormes crateras na barreira.

- Harry não é um traidor! - Gina resmungou, de pé em sua defesa.

- Apenas mais uma palavra, Seamus, e seus dentes irão se reunir ao chão - Ron sussurrou.

- Você vai ver ... – o grifinória disse com voz fervente de ódio - Você vai ver que ele vai trair a todos nós. Por que se senta aqui, em vez de lutar? Minha tia foi morta em um desses ataques! Ele é o culpado! - Ele exclamou, apontando um dedo acusador tremendo de raiva para Harry. - É um assassino vil!

- Cale a boca! - Harry viu apenas manchas de ira vermelha inundarem seus olhos. Ouvia apenas as palavras de Finnigan que o atacavam de novo e de novo, fazendo desmoronarem as barreiras instáveis, liberando uma natureza furiosa que nunca deveria ser solta.

Percebeu as vozes de Ron e Hermione, dizendo algo a ele, os sons flutuavam em algum lugar nos arredores da ebulição da sua consciência, ele ouviu apenas as palavras de Seamus:

- O quê? Não disse nada que ninguém aqui não concorde. Você é um grande covarde. De qualquer forma ...

O muro desabou.

Harry se jogou para frente sobre a mesa, derrubando no chão tudo que estava sobre ela. Ele ouviu alguém gritando por sobre a mesa, mas só via o seu objetivo - o rosto aterrorizado de Seamus. No momento seguinte bateu com o punho no nariz do outro, ele caiu na cadeira e os dois desabaram no chão. Ele sentiu uma dor e por um momento perdeu a respiração ao receber um golpe no estômago. Outro golpe no rosto, quebrou o óculos. Mas isso não o detinha. Ele só via uma cortina de fúria vermelha como sangue que o empurrou para frente, dando-lhe força quase sobre-humana. Agarrou Seamus por sua capa, levantou-o do chão e atirou-o sobre a mesa.

Prendeu-o na superfície e começou a golpear. Atingia-o no rosto, nariz, boca, pescoço, onde quer que ele fosse capaz de chegar. Ele queria esmagá-lo, destruí-lo, arrasá-lo. Entre golpes, a sua mente, rugia de raiva, extravasando em sua própria voz, rosnando. Fazendo fluir os mesmos sons de ira por sua boca.

- Nunca mais... – Golpe!- ... me chame... – Golpe! - ...de covarde!

- Expelliarmus!

Harry sentiu um puxão forte. Uma grande força afastou-o de Finnigan. Ele gritou de raiva e surpresa, e caiu, batendo a cabeça no banco. Tudo escureceu diante de seus olhos. Ele sentiu uma dor na cabeça. Por alguns momentos ele não soube onde ele estava e o que aconteceu. Em seguida, ele ouviu uma voz acima dele ... Severus.

- Levante-se, Potter!

Alguém o puxou com força pelos cabelos. Ele se levantou do chão. Suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele, mas manteve o equilíbrio. Sentia-se esfarrapado, os punhos doloridos tremiam descontroladamente, e a adrenalina começava a cair lentamente. A vermelhidão que inundou seus olhos, desapareceu. Agora, ele via apenas um nevoeiro. Ele começou a ouvir outros sons - sussurros, gritos, a voz de nervoso, quase com medo da Professor McGonagall, perguntando a Seamus se ele poderia se levantar.

- Onde estão os meus óculos? - Murmurou, agarrando sua dor de estômago e sentindo uma dor terrível no nariz mutilado e no olho esquerdo. - Eu não posso ver.

- Aqui, Harry. - Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione tremendo. - Oculus Reparo.

Alguém colocou a armação sobre seu nariz. Ele chiou de dor e cerrou os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu, de repente, engasgou, vendo a desordem da cena diante dele. McGonagall ajudava a levantar Seamus ensanguentado, que estava deitado sobre a mesa, entre os restos do café da manhã, pratos, talheres e copos, suas vestes estavam completamente cobertas com alimentos. Todos os estudantes se reuniram ao redor, olhando para Harry com todo o horror da descrença. Perto dele estava Ron, Hermione e Gina, olhando para ele completamente horrorisados. E de pé ao seu lado, estava Severus, segurando seu manto. Quando Harry olhou para ele, viu a ira nos olhos negros. Raiva e um vislumbre de algo mais, que não poderia ser identificado. E mais alguns traços estranhos.

Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu intimamente. É tão fácil não se controlar...

A consciência do que ele fez, esmagáva-o com o seu peso, não permitindo-o respirar. Era estranho, mas ele não tinha remorsos. O monstro que rugiu dentro dele, recuou para as profundezas de sua alma, mas ainda dava sinais de agitação. E com satisfação viu o rosto de Seamus ensanguentado misturado com lágrimas.

"Ele mereceu!"

Quando se tornou claro que Finnigan podia andar por conta própria, McGonagall se virou para Harry. Seus olhos pareciam com o de um felino furioso. Harry tinha a impressão de que suas íris tomaram a forma vertical.

- Me siga, Potter! - Sibilou friamente e amparando Seamus, começou a levá-lo a uma sala atrás do Grande Salão. Snape empurrou Harry sem dizer uma palavra contra ele.

Quando ficaram a sós e a porta se fechou atrás deles, eles ouviram um grande zumbido tomar conta do Grande Salão. Mas na sala havia um silêncio mortífero. McGonagall se virou e atirou um olhar tão frio em Harry que era como se quisesse congelá-lo no lugar.

- O que significa isso, Sr. Potter? - Sibilou friamente. - Nunca, repito, nunca, em toda a minha carreira de ensino havia me deparado com tal situação, com tal falta de controle. O que deu em você? - Sua voz começou a tremer de indignação.

- Devem interná-lo em St. Mungus - Seamus interrompeu, de repente, sentado em uma cadeira, na qual foi posto por McGonagall. - É perigoso para a sociedade!

Harry olhou para ele e sentiu o monstro rugir em si.

- O quê? Tem tanto medo de mim? E quem é o covarde aqui? - Em seus lábios um sorriso cheio de satisfação vingativa se estampou.

- Sr. Potter! – a professora se engasgou de indignação.

Harry sentiu um puxão repentino em seu robe. Ele cambaleou e deu alguns passos para trás, Snape ficou de frente a seu rosto e sussurrou-lhe em um tom de voz que poderia até mesmo congelar o fogo:

- Acalme-se, Potter!

Ficou mudo. Viu uma grande tempestade nos olhos escuros. Snape estava tão irritado quanto McGonagall, mas sua raiva era muito mais perigosa para Harry.

A Chefe da Grifinória fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na testa, suspirando pesadamente.

- Um de vocês tem que imediatamente me explicar o que houve de errado.

- Seamus insultou-me - disse Harry rapidamente, olhando para a professora. – Era uma questão de honra.

- Honra? - McGonagall arregalou os olhos. - Potter, você sabe o que você fez? Atirou-se em outro estudante no Grande Salão, na presença de todas as casas, e de todos os professores! Nada, repito, nada pode justificar tal comportamento!

- Não tenho culpa. Exijo apenas que Seamus peça desculpas para mim.

- Nunca! - sussurrou, cuspindo sangue no chão de pedra. - O que eu disse é verdade. Ele é um assassino. Quase me matou.

Harry estremeceu, tentando alcançar o outro e empurrar estas palavras na garganta de Finnigan, mas um puxão forte o manteve no mesmo lugar.

- Acalmem-se ambos, agora! - Gritou McGonagall. - Ó Merlin! Veja em que casa você está! Onde está a sua lealdade Grifinória?

- Potter vendeu a sua para Você-Sabe-Quem - Seamus cuspiu.

- Sr. Finnigan! – a professora lançou-lhe um olhar indignado.

- E esta é precisamente a razão pela qual você deveria pedir desculpas para mim – Harry com satisfação retorquiu vendo Seamus com o rosto pálido de medo.

- Basta! - Gritou McGonagall. - Por seu comportamento a Grifinória perderá cinquenta pontos por cada um. Eu não sei o que você estava pensando, mas talvez você se lembre que são grifinórias e devem se incentivar, e não despejar insultos ao se reunirem. Ambos receberão detenções. Duas vezes por semana durante três horas. Até o final do ano letivo. Fim.

- O quê? - gemeram quase simultaneamente.

- Vocês estão com sorte por haver uma guerra em curso, porque senão iriam ser imediatamente expulsos da escola!- Adicionou a professora.

McGonagall olhou para Harry em descrença.

- Eu não concordo! - Guinchou Seamus. - Ele vai me matar!

- Se algum de vocês pelo menos tocar o outro, essa detenção será aumentada de duas para quatro vezes por semana – disse a professora em voz forte.

Harry sentiu-se oprimido pelo desespero. Iria ter dentenções com Seamus até o final do ano letivo? Como iriam ficar seus encontros com Snape? E quanto ao Quadribol? O que ...

- Se eu puder intervir, Minerva - a voz de Snape quebrou os pensamentos sombrios de Harry. - Eu não acho que manter o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Finnigan numa mesma detenção, seja uma boa ideia. Iriam preferir se matar a aceitar. Eu sei que o seu espírito grifinória... idealista, faz você acreditar que deixar esses dois passarem algum tempo juntos fará sua raiva esfriar, mas eu pessoalmente acho que Potter seria mais capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, do que se reconciliar com Finnigan. Ainda é muito voluntarioso, arrogante e teimoso.

McGonagall fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Então o que você sugere? Eu não tenho tempo para observá-los em detenções individuais.

- Potter precisa de uma punição dura, para nunca se esquecer. Passar-lhe a mão na cabeça não irá ajudá-lo, caso contrário permanecerá com a ideia de que pode sempre escapar ileso de tudo. Você é muito gentil, Minerva. - Vendo que a professora abria a boca para protestar, levantou a voz e continuou. - Por isso, acredito que a melhor maneira de punir Potter, seria atribuir-lhe tais detenções comigo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para Snape com descrença. McGonagall olhou como se considerasse seriamente a oferta.

- Bem, Severus - ela respondeu depois de um momento, olhando tristemente para Harry. - Talvez você seja capaz de mudar a atitude dele. Sinto muito, Potter - voltou-se para Harry.

"Nós?" Harry se sentiu tão estremamente feliz naquele momento que mal podia se conter para não demonstrá-lo. Ele abaixou a cabeça, rapidamente escondendo a alegria que estava a brilhar em seus olhos. Ele olhou para Seamus, que olhava para ele ameaçadoramente sob a papa coagulada do sangue pregado em seu rosto pálido.

- Tudo bem - McGonagall continuou. - Sr. Finnigan, você virá comigo para a ala hospitalar. Senhor Potter, você também deve ir para lá.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do chão. A professora foi até Seamus e ajudou-o a levantar da cadeira e, segurando-o, saiu da sala.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Harry sentiu o olhar intenso de Severus em si. Ele estremeceu involuntariamente. Fechou os olhos, esperando o inevitável.

- Vejo que perdeu completamente a razão, Potter - rosnou Snape em voz aguda e rouca.

- Ele mereceu - respondeu Harry, antes que ele pudesse morder a língua. Ele se virou e dirigiu um olhar duro a Severus decidido que desta vez não deixaria que lhe jogasse lama. Sentiu uma onda correr por sua pele, creptando.

- E você merece ter um castigo muito doloroso, algo que faça, eventualmente, você aprender alguma coisa - sibilou Snape perfurando Harry com os olhos. - Auto-controle e disciplina. Está lhe faltando isso, Potter! E parece que sou forçado a ensinar-lhe eu mesmo!

- Você não precisa - disse Harry, tentando parecer calmo. - Até agora, eu consegui me controlar bem.

- Sério? - A voz do Mestre de Poções tremeu com uma nota sarcástica. - Eu não diria que se lançar sobre um aluno diante dos olhos de toda a escola seja uma manifestação de auto-controle.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso! - Harry levantou sua voz, sentindo novamente que a raiva começava a assumir o controle nele. - Eu estou contente com o que eu fiz e gostaria de fazer isso de novo!

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com algo perigoso. Harry, de repente desacelerou e mordeu a língua. Aventurava-se em áreas muito arriscadas.

- Não discuta comigo, Potter! - A voz de Severus tornou-se nítida e ainda mais fria, se transformando em um pingente de gelo. - Você vai manter seus nervos sob controle, quer queira ou não. E nunca mais vai se descontrolar. E sabe por quê? Vou lhe dizer. Se você violar esta proibição, nunca mais irá me ver. Você entendeu?

Harry sentiu como se ele começasse a remover a terra de debaixo de seus pés.

- Por quê? - Gemeu, olhando para Snape em descrença.

- Porque a próxima vez que você perder o controle em uma situação inadequada, e que possa envolver nós dois. Devo ter certeza de que posso confiar em você, Potter. Do contrário vou ter que parar com os nossos ... "encontros".

Harry tinha a impressão de que seus pulmões explodiram em água. Por um momento ele não conseguia respirar. Ele olhou para Snape com olhos arregalados de medo.

- Não ... você não pode ... - Ele sussurrou através da garganta apertada. - Eu nunca mais farei isso. Eu prometo. Eu vou ... Eu vou me controlar. - Ele se aproximou de Severus, que estava fitando-o com um olhar ardente de ira gelada e agarrou-o pelo manto na altura do peito, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. - Pode confiar em mim, Severus.

Ele viu a ira nos olhos do homem deixar de queimar lentamente, mas algo ainda alimentava a chama. Snape cerrou os lábios, em seguida, lambeu-los e sibilou entre dentes:

- Só mais uma coisa, Potter. Você não está autorizado a permitir a abordagem da Weasley.

Harry piscou. Weasley? Ele queria dizer...

- Gina? – perguntou a Severus, olhando para os olhos negros sem entender nada. De repente, ele sentiu Snape agarrando-o pelo braço, cravando os dedos dolorosamente no seu corpo atraindo-o para si. Seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância. - Não finja ser mais idiota do que você é - Severus falou pausadamente, mergulhando Harry em um olhar perpassado por raios. – Se ela tocar você novamente e você permitir que ela se aproxime, irá se arrepender amargamente.

Harry sentiu seus olhos extremarem em perplexidade.

- Mas para você, será apenas o começo do sofrimento, Potter. Você não imagina do que eu sou capaz. Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa... você pertence exclusivamente a mim!

Harry ficou tão chocado que não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra. No fundo dos olhos escuros como túneis sem fim do Mestre de Poções, viu uma conflagração de fúria. Algo que nunca lhe tinha apresentado. A visão daquele fogo aceso afetou-o acendendo nele um incrível ardor. Gemeu quando Severus largou seu braço, caiu de joelhos em seguida. Ele esticou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus braços em torno da cintura de Snape, pressionando o rosto em suas vestes negras.

- Desculpa, não queria lhe causar problemas - ele sussurrou suavemente, curtindo o cheiro e a rugosidade do material. Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para Severus. No momento em que os olhos de Snape mergulhavam nos olhos esmeralda de Harry, acrescentou. - Não se preocupe. Eu sou só seu, Severus.

Ele viu algo tremular na íris do homem. Por sobre a raiva, brilhou a satisfação. Depois de um momento, Harry viu que Snape levantava a mão. Ele sentiu o toque suave dos dedos frios em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, entregando-se à caricia. A sensação era muito sutil, mas enviava faíscas ao longo de seu corpo, colocando-o em tremor. Esses estímulos envolveram seus sentidos de tal maneira que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. É possível, que um simples toque provoque uma reação tão violenta assim?

Harry suspirou e sorriu. Então os dedos se afastaram. Ele abriu os olhos, olhando com surpresa para Snape, cujo rosto em uma fração de segundo assumiu uma expressão fria e obstinada.

- Levante-se, Potter. A qualquer momento alguém pode entrar aqui. - Ele o agarrou pelo manto puxando-o para uma posição ereta. Harry piscou algumas vezes, confuso. - Você deve ir para a ala hospitalar. Deixe Pomfrey cuidar de você. Quero vê-lo em minha aula, independentemente de você ser capaz de assistí-la. Entendeu?

Harry balançou a cabeça, escondendo um sorriso, que estendia-se em seus lábios. Ele não sabia por que, mas apesar das costelas feridas e hematomas em seu rosto, sentiu-se de repente, tão ... ótimo.

* * *

Quando Harry saiu da ala hospitalar, os amigos o cercaram, gritando em tumulto. Hermione começou a falar que ele não devia ter feito o que fez, foi irresponsável e imprudente da parte dele, não deveria deixar-se ser provocado, e que Seamus teve muita sorte de não ser expulso da escola. Em um dado momento, Harry resmungou que já havia recebido um sermão de McGonagall e não pretendia ouvir o próximo. Ron expressou sua sincera simpatia e pesar quando soube que Harry teria detenções com Snape até o final do ano letivo, estava muito horrorisado com essa experiência ("Detenção com Snape? Duas vezes por semana? Até o final do ano letivo? Eu acho que eu preferiria morrer ..."). Gina felicitou-lhe a coragem, e ficou impressionada com sua força, e Neville olhou para Harry como se o menino de repente tivesse ganhado uma terceira perna, ou fosse um dragão cuspidor de fogo, que a qualquer momento poderia atacá-lo.

- Eu acho que Harry agiu corretamente - Luna terminou a discussão. – qualquer um em seu lugar reagiria da mesma forma. Agora, pelo menos ninguém irá incomodá-lo novamente, porque todo mundo vai ter medo de ir parar na ala hospitalar com a face massacrada. - Ela sorriu alegremente, quando todo mundo olhou para ela com uma mistura de espanto e incredulidade. Ron olhou nos olhos da menina.

- O que você está falando? Não vê a tragédia? Harry tem detenção com Snape! Até o final do ano! Você entende? Snape!

- Ele tem sorte - disse Luna, sorrindo descontroladamente. - Ele poderia ter detenção com outro alguém.

Harry sentiu que ele ficara quente. Rapidamente olhou para seus amigos, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, e Ron bateu na testa, quando a corvinal virou para ir embora. Talvez os dois concordassem que ela dizia loucuras e que não valia a pena tentar entendê-la.

Descobriu-se que Luna estava certa. Harry foi agradavelmente surpreendido com a transformação que se deu entre os alunos após o incidente da manhã. De repente, todos começaram a evitá-lo. Os distintivos com frases ridicularizando-o desapareceram dos corredores, não ouvia mais cantarem alto músicas com versos do tipo: "Potter é um traidor covarde!" Isso não significava, porém, que não mais prestassem atenção à sua pessoa, porque ainda assim, onde quer que ele aparecia, era cumprimentado com olhares hostis e sussurros por atrás das costas, mas ele só tinha de se acostumar. Pelo menos era melhor do que insultos e calúnias lançadas abertamente, que, como as pedras têm apenas uma tarefa – ferir profundamente a vítima.  
- Eu fico chateada, Ron. - A voz de Hermione quebrou através dos pensamentos de Harry, lembrando-lhe onde ele estava localizado. Na sala de Poções. Snape ainda não tinha aparecido.

- Ele vai ficar ótimo. Como sempre – o ruivo bufou.

- E se ele entrasse em colapso? Se tivesse dado algo errado? Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. - Hermione não deixou o assunto ser encerrado.

- Hermione, você sempre tem um mau pressentimento. E eles alguma vez se tornaram realidade? Trelowney estava certa. Você não tem sensibilidade para a previsão do futuro.

Hermione corou de indignação. Ela se virou para trás de Rony e parou de discutir.

- Ela é horrível - suspirou suavemente, inclinando-se para Harry. - Às vezes ela se comporta como se estivesse possuída.

- Ouvi o que você disse, Ronald! – Hermione se aproximou levantando a voz. Ron fez uma careta, como se batessem na cabeça dele antes que ele pudesse responder, um silêncio repentino pairou na sala de aula. A porta se abriu e por ela entrou o Mestre de Poções. Um olhar foi suficiente para adivinhar que Snape não estava de muito bom humor. Talvez ele ainda estivesse irritado com incidente da manhã.

O professor parou no meio da sala, varreu o ambiente com um olhar hostil (Harry poderia jurar que os olhos de Snape se estreitaram quando chegaram nele), então, sem uma palavra voltou as costas aos alunos e acenou com a varinha para a mesa, da qual voou rolos de pergaminhos com os trabalhos que os alunos tinha desenvolvido, disparando em suas mãos. Harry desenrolou a sua lição de casa. Imediatamente seus olhos bateram na nota: Trasgo.

Ele arregalou os olhos com incredulidade. Como isso era possível? Afinal, ele escreveu tudo o que encontrara nos livros sobre aquela poção! Rapidamente passou os olhos para baixo da página e leu em tinta vermelha a observação de Snape:

"Poção Wiggylowy? Nunca ouvi falar de tal poção, Potter, e por isso não posso verificar o seu trabalho."

- Mas o que foi, maldito? - Murmurou baixinho. - Qual é o nome da poção, sobre a qual você escreveu?- Perguntou para Hermione, que acabara de abrir seu pergaminho.

- Poção Wiggenowy – respondeu a grifinória mergulhando seu nariz em seu próprio trabalho.

Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva indignada inundar sua mente.

Há muito tempo percebeu que Snape não lhe facilitava nada. Poções continuava sendo um calvário para ele, como sempre. Ele até tinha a impressão de que Snape havia se tornado mais exigente com ele. Como se comer Harry implicasse que automaticamente ele devesse entender melhor de poções.

Mas agora passou do limite! Como ele pôde? Ele estava confiante de que tudo estava direito! Ligou para um erro estúpido fazendo que todos os seus esforços se tornassem vão. Havia se sentado uma tarde inteira para escrever. Queria que pelo menos uma vez Snape ficasse satisfeito com ele, visse que Harry era capaz de fazer algo a contento! Fora provavelmente o seu trabalho mais longo e perfeito que já escrevera na matéria de Poções, e aquele... bastardo não o leu só porque o título estava errado!

- Porra, que asneira outra vez - disse Ron, olhando por cima do ombro. - Como assim continuar,com ...

- Oh não! - Hermione gemeu tão alto que ambos imediatamente pararam e olharam para ela com surpresa. A menina olhava para seu trabalho com uma expressão que era misto de descrença e choque no rosto. - Eu só recebi... Satisfatória.

- Oh, é realmente uma tragédia - Ron resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- A... mas isso é impossível. Tudo o que eu escrevi estava correto. Eu tenho certeza! Eu verifiquei cinco vezes.

- Aparentemente, Snape decidiu que não era o suficiente - Ron suspirou. - Vamos, Hermione. Alguma vez ele nos avaliou de forma justa? Dê uma olhada. - Ele esticou seu pergaminho debaixo do nariz da garota. - Eu eu recebi Terrível. Sempre recebo "Terríve", Trasgo. Tudo bem para você?

- No seu caso, certamente que sim - disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça e olhando em descrença para sua avaliação. Ron resmungou com raiva e se virou para ela.

Harry parou de escutar e olhou para o seu ensaio. Não iria derrubá-lo tão facilmente! Ele pegou uma caneta, mergulhou-o no tinteiro, atravessou no topo do título e escreveu em letras garrafais:

"POÇÃO WIGGENOWY"

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa de Snape. Esticou o pergaminho para o professor e disse em uma voz fria:

- Corrigi o nome da poção. Peço-lhe que verifique novamente meu ensaio, porque me custou muito tempo e esforço.

Snape olhou para ele, e em seus olhos piscavam um sombra de zombaria:

- Sério? E por que eu deveria verificá-lo novamente?

- Porque o senhor ainda não concluiu a leitura - Harry sussurrou entre os dentes. - Desde que corrigi o erro, acredito que ...

- Dê-me o nome da poção - Severus interrompeu.

- Poção Wiggenowy - Harry respondeu, sem olhar para o ensaio. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem certeza?

Harry hesitou. Poderia ser algo misturado de novo? Ele olhou para o papel. Ele esperava que Hermione não estivesse enganada.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. - Ele respondeu. Esticou o pergaminho enrolado para o professor. - Você poderia ver agora ...? - Ele perguntou, tentando mostrar a Severus que ele teve o suficiente das suas exigências pedantes. Ele sabia que fazia isso de propósito. O homem olhou em seus olhos. E esperou. Harry adivinhou o que ele esperava. - Por favor - acrescentou ele, embora as palavras quase não passassem pela garganta.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha de novo.

- Bem, desde que você me peça, como eu poderia recusar? – A zombaria nas palavras do professor era quase palpável. Harry com um esforço engoliu as palavras amargas que lotaram seus lábios. Snape olhou para o pergaminho, franziu a testa, olhou para Harry e disse: - reescrêva-o e traga-o para mim na próxima lição.  
Harry olhou para ele. Reescrever? Afinal de contas, ele levou várias horas. A elaboração só teve apenas um pequeno erro

A raiva apareceu e acendeu-se com uma chama brilhante e quente.

- Você não precisa mais ler – disse pausadamente em um tom de gelo, esmagando o trabalho com raiva. Ele estava com tanta raiva de Snape, que, com dificuldade controlou os tremores das mãos. Ele foi para o cesto de lixo e jogou furiosamente a bola amassada de pergaminho. Seguido pelos olhares curiosos e atônitos dos estudantes na sala, ele retornou ao seu banco.

- O que foi, Harry? - Rony sussurrou, quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. - Por que jogou fora o seu trabalho?

- Não importa - Harry cortou drasticamente, evitando o olhar de Hermione, cravando um olhar pensativo no banco.

- Não se preocupe, cara. Não é a primeira vez que recebo um Trasgo. De alguma forma, somos melhores em outras matérias. - Ron desajeitadamente tentou confortá-lo.

- Pare com isso, Ron. Você não viu quanto tempo Harry passou escrevendo aquele trabalho? Quase tanto quanto eu, mas Snape assim mesmo não se importou. Eu já tive o suficiente - ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio. - Ele não pode nos tratar assim.

Harry sentiu que os problemas se aproximavam, mas antes que pudesse detê-la, a amiga levantou a mão. Tarde demais, Snape já percebeu. Lançou um olhar de desprezo para a grifinória e perguntou:

- O que foi, senhorita Granger?

Hermione limpou sua garganta e começou em tom forte, embora ligeiramente trêmulo:

- Eu acho que a avaliação que recebi, é inadequada para meu conhecimento e habilidades. Tenho certeza de que escrevi tudo corretamente, e eu recebi apenas satisfatório. Com que base o senhor me avaliou desta forma?

Todos os olhos que, durante seu discurso começaram a observá-la, agora, em uma fração de segundo, descansaram no Mestre de Poções. Harry viu os olhos de Snape passar de hostil para ... ameaçador. Comoveu-se em espírito. Hermione não deveria ter dito aquilo. Pelo menos não hoje.

- Está questionando a minha maneira de avaliar, Granger? - A voz do professor tornou-se rouca, e perigosamente elevada. - Recebeu a avaliação merecida.

Hermione parecia extremamente forte. Parecia que o olhar de Snape que faria cortar qualquer um naquela sala não fazia qualquer efeito nela.

- Eu acho que mereço uma nota mais alta - disse ela com firmeza, olhando direto nos olhos do professor. - Mas se o senhor pensa de outra forma, por favor, me explique o que estava errado com o meu trabalho. Então eu vou ser capaz de corrigi-lo.

Harry tinha a impressão de que o ar de repente se enchia de faíscas. Assim como quando Gina ficara muito próximo a ele. Snape contraiu o rosto de raiva, sentimento com o qual havia lutado duramente ao longo do dia, e que finalmente encontrou uma maneira de descarga. O professor se levantou e caminhou até o banco, em que estava Harry, Ron e Hermione. Toda a turma estava esperando em silêncio e horror para saber o que iria acontecer. Ninguém que se dirigisse assim ao Mestre de Poções, poderia terminar bem.

- Você recebeu esta avaliação, porque você é arrogante, presunçosa, uma ignorante, que não sabe quando não se deve falar e onde o limite está. - Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de espanto, mas Snape ainda não tinha terminado com ela. - Talvez eu deva afastá-la de todas as minhas aulas de uma vez por todas, para que você note que não é alguém especial, mas apenas uma estudante miserável obcecada com o desejo de ser a melhor na escola para que todos possam admirá-la. A verdade é que além de aprender fórmulas decorando-as dos livros, você não pode gabar-se de qualquer conhecimento e inteligência, você tem em mente apenas uma tonelada de informações indígnas e sem valor.

Quando ele terminou, fez-se um silêncio morto na sala. Hermione tinha lágrimas em seus olhos e parecia estar lutando consigo para não explodir em lágrimas aos olhos de toda a classe. Harry olhou para Snape em descrença.

Como ele poderia dizer aquilo? Ela era sua amiga! Ela sempre o defendeu, o ajudou! Graças a ela foi encontrado, quando Malfoy e sua gangue o espancou e abandonou num armário. Ela sempre estava ao seu lado e Snape devia manter isso em mente! Ele não pode permitir que humilhem sua amiga!

- Não foi justo, senhor - disse em uma voz fria, empurrando um duro olhar para Severus. - Não deveria falar assim com ela. Ela queria apenas expressar as suas opiniões e explicar ...

- Não se intrometa, Potter. Não é da sua conta - Snape falou lentamente, enviando a Harry um olhar de advertência.

- Sim, é da minha... - Harry respondeu com ênfase, , mas Snape não o deixou continuar a falar.

- Claro, como sempre, você tem que assumir o papel de defensor das vítimas. Você não pode sentar-se calmamente e não meter seu nariz no problema alheio. Como de costume, decidiu se meter em algo que não se aplica a você, para encontrar-se no centro das atenções. Esta é a sua nova forma desprezível de manter amigos, Potter?

Foi um golpe abaixo da cintura. Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva nele como um poderoso e ofuscante raio, o mesmo que sentiu naquela manhã. Com grande dificuldade conteve-se para não saltar do seu lugar... E o que ele faria? Ele engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e continuou, como se Snape não o tivesse detido:

- Hermione é minha amiga e eu não vou deixar você tratá-la assim ... - Interrompeu-se, vendo como os olhos Severus estreitavam-se rapidamente, enviando-lhe um sinal de alerta. Ele mordeu a língua e rapidamente corrigiu-se. - Eu não vou deixar você humilhá-la, porque ela não fez nada de errado.

A cara do Mestre de Poções empalideceu de raiva. Ele cerrou os lábios com tanta força que se tornou pouco visível, tornou-se uma ténue linha no rosto irradiando um desejo de vingança. Laçou raios pelo olhar, como se para transformar Harry em uma pilha de cinzas.

- Ouça, seu merda arrogante ... - Snape deu um passo em direção a Harry, mas de repente parou, como se tentando se dominar. Ele conseguiu, porque depois de um tempo, lambeu os lábios, virou as costas e acenou sua varinha na direção de sua mesa. Harry viu espantado quanto um rolo de pergaminho atirou-se em sua mesa abrindo-se diate dele. O pergaminho estava em branco. Harry olhou com surpresa para Snape, que apareceu de repente na sua frente.

- Escreva 300 vezes "Eu não vou interferir nos assuntos dos outros, e eu falarei respeitosamente ao professor." Se você esperar muito tempo para começar não irá terminar até o final da aula, e terá que continuar aqui até o final do dia, eu não esquecerei de cobrar - o homem sibilou venenosamente.

"Ah, então é desta forma que ele quer jogar ..." - Harry pensou, sentindo a raiva elevar-se nele ainda mais. Ele olhou para os olhos negros que quase o perfuravam, disse em voz forte:

- Certo. Eu escrevo isso, se você escrever na lousa "Eu não vou mais torturar estudantes". Apenas uma vez.

Depois destas palavras, várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. Hermione gritou com horror, Ron protegeu sua cabeça com os braços, Seamus, que ria baixinho, engasgou e ficou pálido, e o resto da turma prendeu a respiração.

Harry viu os olhos de Snape ampliarem e seu rosto tornou-se mortalmente cinza. Um brilho feroz, assassino e luxurioso deflagrou-se em seus olhos, era uma chama tão grande que poderia engolir Harry e transformá-lo em cinzas em um segundo.

- O que você me disse, Potter? - Balbuciou com a voz tremendo de raiva. Harry tinha a impressão de que ele via espuma nos cantos da sua boca. Snape parecia estar à beira de explodir. Harry sentiu que ele tinha ido longe demais, mas não iria retroceder. Ele tinha o direito de defender Hermione! – o senhor acaba de perder cinquenta portos da Grifinória por conta da sua insolência, obstinação e arrogância. E acaba de ganhar uma detenção na qual terá de limpar todos os azulejos de cada banheiro da escola. – As palavras ditas pelo Mestre de Poções eram carregadas de óleo fervente, que borbulhava de modo que ninguém poderia deter.

- Eu não me importo com quantas detenções me puna ou quantos pontos me tire!- Harry quase gritou, sentindo naquele momento que iria explodir. - Você usa o seu poder para jogar lama na gente e nos humilhar. E ninguém protesta, porque todos têm medo de você. Mas eu não tenho medo!

- Harry, pare com isso! - Gritou Hermione aterrorizada, agarrando seu braço. Snape parecia que há muito tempo havia atravessado a fronteira da fúria e já estava longe, do outro lado. Parecia um demônio, que está às portas do inferno.

- Saia daqui, Potter! - Sibilou de forma tão virulenta que Harry sentiu um arrepio correr involuntariamente em suas costas. - Pegue suas coisas e saia da minha frente! Imediatamente!

Harry fechou os olhos, sugando o ar bruscamente. Quando os abriu, viu que todo mundo olhava para ele com horror misturado... com admiração. Snape virou as costas para ele e Harry não podia ler a expressão em seu rosto agora. Foi ainda pior do que a raiva explícita que emanava de Severus há um tempo atrás. Harry sabia que ele tinha ido longe demais, que tinha ultrapassado um certo limite, que em geral não deveria ter tocado. Que não deveria ter sequer se aproximado.

Ele sentiu uma pressão muito forte na garganta e estômago. Com dificuldade, ele se levantou do lugar, e com as mãos trêmulas, ele reuniu suas coisas. Ele olhou novamente para Severus, mas todo o tempo ele manteve-se de costas, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de remorso.

"Não, eu não posso ter remorsos! Estava correto! Snape agiu como idiota completo!"

Jogou a bolsa em seu ombro e deixou a classe, escoltado por olhares descrentes e agitados. Quando ele cruzou o limiar da porta, não pôde se voltar e bateu a porta. O eco do som varreu os vastos corredores das masmorras.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman,** o Harry está ficando muito habilidoso mesmo! Severus não escapa dele, o menino está se mostrando muito envolvente. Snape está tentando resistir, mas a cada capítulo nota-se o seu crescente desejo pelo rapaz. O pescoço do Harry é quem paga o pato por Snape ainda não querer beijá-lo na boca, Severus fica rodeando para não ir direto para onde todas nós achamos que ele está louco para ir: a boca do garoto!

**Giovana PMWS**, muito fofo mesmo o cap. 20, deu até vontade de ir lá e pedir colinho também, pareceu tão bom... O 21 foi surpreendente, para Severus e para nós, mas é peixe pequeno perto do 23, aguarde o capítulo 23 será de arrepiar!

**No capítulo 23**, vocês irão apreciar um novo método pedagógico de Snape com Harry (depois da discusão de louco que eles tiveram em sala de aula, imagine o que Snape vai querer fazer com ele!), e em seguida uma surpreendente sessão de "psicanálise" ao estilo Severus Snape, introduzindo Harry ao intendimento da razão oculta que fez a poção Desiderium Intimum indicar Snape como o seu desejo mais profundo e sincero. Esqueçam a tradicional conversa de poltrona, a coisa vai ser meio diferente, mas bem esclarecedora, chocante também, por que não? Bom já falei demais, até o próximo capítulo – vocês soltarão muitas exclamções!


	23. Chapter 23

**23 Fogo e Gelo**

Harry sentou em uma cadeira no quarto comunal, e olhou para o fogo. Nos cantos da sala havia ainda vários alunos que não tinham tido aula ainda naquele dia. Alguns bruxos jogavam xadrez num quadro, algumas pessoas tentavam adiantar algumas lições, do outro lado da sala, havia um casal de alunos do quinto ano se beijando. Chegavam aos ouvidos de Harry as seguintes confissões:

- Eu quero só você, querida. Eu te amo tanto que eu não posso expressar esse amor. Eu te daria meu coração numa bandeja de prata.

- Eu também te amo, meu ursinho. Louco! Eu não posso viver sem você. Eu teria morrido se ...

Harry estremeceu e sentiu ânsia de vômito involuntariamente. Foi tão... sentimental e fraco que ele tinha a impressão de que havia sido forçado a comer quilos de dulcíssima geléia real. Revirou seus olhos desgostosamente e fitou novamente as chamas da lareira.

Ele tentou analisar a situação que se deu na sala de aula, com calma. A raiva ainda fervia nele, mas não com tanta força quanto há uma hora atrás, quando a raiva quase rasgou-o em pedaços. Snape não devia ser assim! Absolutamente não devia! Deveria tratá-lo melhor! Parecia que Harry havia lhe feito mal! Ele se esforçou por fazer um ótimo trabalho, empregou tanto tempo... Snape realmente o havia tratado daquela forma? Não esperava que Snape fosse apreciar seu esforço, mas o que ele fez ... Harry balançou a cabeça, porque o nível de sua raiva começou a subir novamente. A xícara da amargura transbordou, o ataque súbito e inesperado sobre Hermione, foi demais. Como ele poderia se controlar? Como ele pôde dizer aquilo tudo? Ele teve que defendê-la! Ele teve de se vingar! Ele tinha ...

Harry mordeu o lábio. Sentiu. Algo estranho, que queimou nele, tanto como a raiva, mas ele não conseguia definir. Se apossou dele. Levou-o a lutar, insistir, firme, passando pela fronteira, lançando-o para a frente, para tentar ultrapassá-lo, ou até mesmo tocá-lo. Gritando. Snape o provocou...

No mesmo instante, ele ouviu passos se aproximando da sala comunal. Quando o retrato se afastou, foi golpeado por um forte alarido de vozes animadas. Ele virou a cabeça e viu uma onda de grifinórias se derramar pela sala.

- Cara! – rugiu Ron. – Você foi duro! Finalmente, ele teve o merecido!

Atrás dele apareceu a cabeça de Neville.

- Foi incrível, Harry. Eu nunca... eu nunca ousaria.

- A escola inteira Já sabe sobre a fofoca - Ron sorriu. - Você se tornou um herói!

Hermione saiu correndo de trás do ruivo.

- Oh, Harry! - Ela gritou e se jogou no pescoço dele. - Obrigado, mas foi tão ... tão ... - Sua voz quebrou. - Tal estúpido! - Ela elaborou e olhou para ele com lágrimas de gratidão nos olhos. - Nunca mais faça isso!

Harry, atordoado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, balançou a cabeça varreu a vista pelos rostos que o sercavam, sorridentes. Ele viu entre eles Seamus, que não estava sorrindo, mas certamente não mais olhava para ele com tanto ódio em seus olhos, pôde ver até uma simples fagulha ... de discrição.

- Foi ótimo, mas eu realmente não quero estar agora em seu lugar - Ron continuou, olhando para o seu amigo com preocupação. – Se você for ter detenção com ele hoje , não sairá de lá vivo.

- Ron! - Hermione o repreendeu. - Pare de assustá-lo! Snape é um professor e não pode fazer mal a Harry.

"Eu não sei, Hermione ..." - Harry pensou.

- No seu lugar eu procuraria alguma desculpa.

Foi uma proposta muito tentadora, mas Harry sabia que não poderia evitar aquela detenção. Tentar escapar o faria acabar muito pior ...

- Não, eu tenho que ir, porque Snape pode ficar ainda mais louco - disse ele, sorrindo de modo confortador. Bem mais para se acalmar, e não aos amigos.

- Nesse caso vamos manter nossos dedos cruzados por você - disse Neville. - Não se preocupe, Harry. Vai conseguir.

- Uhm - resmungou em resposta, embora não tão certo.

A tarde passou rapidamente. Por que sempre, quando estamos à espera de algo impacientemente, as horas são arrastadas, e quando esperamos algo pelo que sentimos muito medo, o tempo corre tão rápido quanto um rebanho de centauros na caça?

Na hora certa, Harry ajudou Gina a escapar da Sala comunal, distraíu Ron conversando e mostrando-lhe as últimas figurinhas de jogadores de quadribol da equipe dos Canhões. Ele não suportava mais o olhar compassivo que Hermione lhe lançava como se estivesse em um beco sem saída, alguns grifinórias passavam perto dele e faziam gestos de incentivo.

Finalmente a hora da detenção chegou. Hermione desejou-lhe sorte, Ron perguntou se ele poderia ficar com sua vassoura, se Harry não voltasse (neste momento recebeu uma livrada na cabeça, golpe desferido por Hermione), Neville sorriu hesitante, várias pessoas acenaram adeus a ele (por que ele tinha a impressão de que eles olhavam para ele como se de fato ele não fosse voltar?) então respirou fundo e se dirigiu para as masmorras.

Enquanto descia as escadas sem fim, no entanto, não sentiu medo. Ele estava chateado, o medo parecia devorar seu estômago por dentro, mas tudo era sobreposto pela ira, que ainda estava pulsando nele e não permitia pensar em mais nada. A cada passo dizia a si mesmo que tinha procedido corretamente e que Snape não podia se dar ao luxo de lhe jogar na lama . Ele estava certo, e aconteça o que acontecer, vai se defender!

Ele parou antes de entrar no gabinete, respirou fundo várias vezes, reunindo a coragem. Ele estava estranhamente animado.

Ele tocou a porta, e ela se abriu com um guincho tranquilo. Ele suspirou novamente, cerrou os punhos e rapidamente atravessou a sala, e quando passou para a câmara do Mestre de Poções, a porta foi aberta diante dele, Harry cruzou o limiar, percebeu que Snape não estava em qualquer lugar na sala de estar. Era estranho. Ele sempre estava ali esperando. Ele parou, olhando em volta. A porta rangeu atrás dele, quebrando o silêncio prevalecente no quarto, e fechou-se. Harry sentiu uma brisa fria e uma estranha sensação de perigo. Pelo canto do olho viu um movimento atrás das suas costas, mas antes que pudesse se virar, mãos fortes o agarraram pelo manto e jogaram-no na parede. Ele bateu suas costas na superfície, perdendo por um momento toda a respiração do peito, no mesmo instante, Severus estava ao lado dele. O coração de Harry sacudiu violentamente quando o olhar de raiva afiada como uma navalha queimou diretamente na expressão de supresa de seus olhos.

- O que estava pensando, Potter? - Severus sibilou em tom de voz mais fria do que a respiração de um Dementador. Seu rosto estava a milímetros do rosto de Harry, as chamas que creptavam em suas íris soltavam faíscas de veneno enquanto falava – Você queria bancar o herói na frente deles? Na minha aula?- a face de Harry esquentava golpeada pela respiração rápida de Snape. A parede em que o homem estava pressionando-o era dura e fria. Quase tanto como o corpo que o esmagava contra ela.- Como você ousa se opor a mim? Como você se atreve a desafiar a minha autoridade? Eu deveria o punir severamente por sua insolência, arrogância e...

- Não! - Gritou Harry, quando ele conseguiu finalmente recuperar o fôlego, sua voz tremia um pouco demais. - Eu não teria que fazê-lo, se você se comportasse normalmente! Você começou! Eu só defendi Hermione. Ela é minha amiga e eu não poderia deixá-lo tratá-la daquele jeito! Eu não podia olhar você humilhar meus amigos!

Os olhos de Snape brilharam peçonhentamente. Harry sentiu que o ar se condensava, algo em seu abdômen morreu.

- Eu não vou mais tolerar a sua insolência, Potter! Nunca mais me enfrente na frente dos meus alunos!

- Você não pode descontar neles o seu mau humor! - Harry respondeu. Ele sentiu raiva, como uma bola de fogo de ferro fundido, lava ardente, formando-se no seu interior e crescendo a cada palavra de Snape. - Como você pôde dizer aquelas coisas para Hermione? Foi desprezível!

A mão do homem disparou e agarrou-o pela camisa na altura do pescoço, quase sufocando-o, segurando e puxando-o para cima.

- Eu sou vil, Potter! - O homem demorou, empurrando Harry com uma força esmagadora. - Esqueceu-se de com quem está lidando, devo lembrá-lo?

Harry sentiu uma estranha explosão no seu interior. Algo que surgiu da raiva, mas era muito mais agradável.

- Mas às vezes você pode prestar atenção a quem você vai dizer certas coisas – estava fora de si. - Eles são meus amigos!

- E você acha que eu me importo? - Severus bufou. - Você acha que eu vou ser "bom" para eles apenas porque eles são seus "queridos amigos"? Não me faça rir. Para mim, são tão tolos quanto o resto, e eu vou tratá-los como eu quiser, e você não tem o direito de questionar a minha decisão, garoto!

Harry estremeceu, sentindo a raiva assumir completamente o controle dele, embora desejando deter-se, ela cresceu, o feriu.

- Nesse caso, você deve aceitar o fato de que eu estarei na defesa de cada um sempre que você decidir jogá-los na lama! - Replicou então com a voz tremendo de nervosismo. Ele viu os olhos de Snape subitamente estreitarem em meio a uma chama gelada.

- Eu não tenho que aceitar nada, Potter! Mas parece que você deve aprender a obedecer! - Severus quase cuspiu suas palavras no rosto de Harry e violentamente o arrastou pela sala. Harry caiu em uma cadeira, batendo dolorosamente os joelhos e cotovelos. Por um momento perdeu o fôlego novamente. Ele se virou e viu que Severus caminhava em sua direção, seu olhar era de uma besta selvagem, furiosa. Rapidamente se levantou e começou a recuar. Ele ouviu a batida do seu coração apavorado. E os músculos aquecendo com adrenalina. E a infernal raiva.

- Eu já tive o suficiente! - Harry gritou, com sua voz embargada. Estranho, mas por que ele queria dizer algo oposto? - Você não pode me tratar assim! Você acha que pode fazer comigo o que quiser, e eu vou deixar você fazer isso? - Ele viu Snape levantar uma sobrancelha num gesto de diversão e percebeu que depois de tudo, deveria melhorar o discurso - Quero dizer ... - Gaguejou. - Talvez sim, mas a partir de agora isso vai mudar! Você não vai me submeter mais! Isso acabou!

Snape parou abruptamente, olhando para Harry com uma mistura de desprezo e curiosidade. Como se olhasse para a luta de um inseto tentando escapar da teia de aranha que o rodeava firmemente. Harry hesitou. Os olhos de Severus o encheu de ansiedade.

- E como é que pretende me impedir, Potter? - Sibilou, ameaçadoramente. - Como você vai me proibir de usar a minha propriedade, de acordo com a minha vontade?

Harry sentiu o sangue correr para sua cabeça. Ele piscou algumas vezes, embora não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

- Com assim sua ... "Propriedade"?

Através rosto de Severus correu uma sombra fraca de sorriso de escárnio.

Ele estava dominando rapidamente. Não devia deixá-lo lhe dominar!

- Eu não sou ... - Ele começou, mas o homem o interrompeu:

- Você deve me obedecer, Potter, caso contrário, você vai receber uma punição muito grave - ele sussurrou, e Harry sentiu como uma bola de raiva inflamada crescia-lhe , misturando-se com a próxima picada dolorosa, perturbadora de ... prazer.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Ele não conseguia parar aquela loucura, na qual ele caiu, e sobre a qual ele não poderia prevalecer, e que o empurrava mais e mais para o penhasco, de onde ele poderia cair a qualquer momento nas ondas revoltas do mar. Ele não podia controlar o acúmulo de raiva subindo como espuma branca do mar, espocando para cima, salpicando em seus pés, atraindo-o para o abismo.

- Não, eu não me importo! - Rosnou. - Você pode fazer comigo o que quiser, mas não vou deixá-lo humilhar meus amigos! Você não pode usar seu poder para oprimir os mais fracos! A próxima vez que você estiver com mal humor, descarregue em mim, não neles! - Harry parou de repente, vendo Snape pegar sua varinha. Ele congelou com terror.

- Você pediu por isso - sussurrou Snape e acenou com a varinha. - Flagello!

Harry sentiu um corte doloroso no rosto, como se alguém o tivesse golpeado com um chicote. Ante seus olhos surgiu uma explosão de sangue sobre sua pele. Por alguns momentos, todo o ar fugiu de seus pulmões. Ele apertou a mão ao rosto e olhou para Snape com surpresa total.

- Doeu? Na próxima vez você irá sentir em seu corpo! – Severus falou pausadamente. – Não adimitirei que um garoto imundo ouse dizer como eu devo ensinar e tratar meus alunos!

Os olhos de Harry aumentaram significativamente. Desta vez o golpe foi mais forte e mais doloroso, muito mais que a chicotada na pele, algo mais profundo . Foi um golpe em seu coração.

- Eu sou apenas um imundo? - Ele sussurrou. - Para você, eu sou apenas merda? - Ele percebeu que sua voz tremia, mas não se importava com isso. Ele esqueceu do corte na pele, esqueceu tudo. Inflamou-se de ira, como um tição explodindo de faíscas. - Afinal de contas ...Eu represento para você ... "Só merda"?

Severus respirou fundo, algo intermediário entre bufar e um suspiro.

- Pare com o melodrama, Potter.

Harry sentiu como uma chama purulenta de raiva lhe crescia ainda mais, apenas esperando o momento para explodir. Ele virou-se abuptamente de costas para Severus e cerrou os punhos tremendo. Ele podia sentir o calor debaixo das pálpebras e o som das chamas crepitantes nos ouvidos. Ele queria dizer algo mais, contestá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele só podia sentir ódio por Snape. Odiáva-o tanto que mal conseguia respirar.

Em seguida, ele ouviu passos atrás dele. Foi cercado pelo som de vestes farfalhando. Estremeceu quando sentiu uma súbita rajada de ar quente em seu pescoço.

- Pare de ser idiota, porque no final você vai se machucar - Severus sussurrou suavemente, seus lábios quase tocando sua orelha. Harry sentiu arrepios em seus braços. – Não tente lutar contra mim. Você sabe que não deve, sabe que não pode ganhar. - O membro de Harry se contorceu violentamente. Ele gemeu. Sentiu aquele sentimento voltar à vida. Seu coração se afundou no momento em que as vestes pretas que escorriam pelos ombros de Snape tocaram suas costas, e dedos longos surgiram começando a desabotoar suas calças.- Pare de se defender e fugir. Eu vou te dizer a verdade sobre você, Potter - o homem murmurou sombriamente, deslizando devagar o ziper abrindo o acesso para suas partes- Você quer isso. Você me ama, dobra-se ante a mais leve provocação. – Snape fez a calça escorregar da cintura até os joelhos. Harry inconscientemente deu um passo para trás, empurrando o corpo para esfriá-lo no de Snape. – Você adora quando eu faço isso. Quando eu o chamo à ordem, quando eu quebro a sua resistência, quando eu puno você - continuou o homem, uma mão pálida de dedos longos e finos escorregou sob as dobras do tecido. Harry ficou duro. Ele estava ciente disso. A voz rouca, cuja fonte estava localizada a apenas milímetros de seu ouvido, deu um suspiro tranquilo, quando a mão fria tocou sua ereção rígida. - Porque você ama tudo isso, Potter. Ser dobrado e humilhado. Quebrado e dominado. E eu sei que você odeia essa parte de si mesmo, a aparte que gosta, mas você não pode parar. - Harry gemeu, e suas pernas curvaram sob ele quando os dedos de Snape roçaram seu pênis novamente. Uma das mãos de Severus voltou e pôs-se em suas nádegas, separando-as levemente com os dedos. Você ama ... – a voz tornou-se rouca - ... se contorcer aos meus pés.

O fogo arrebatou-lhe. O pavio foi incendiado. Harry sentiu que ele afundava até o fundo do abismo de onde não havia caminho de volta.

- E é por isso que você me quer tanto – A voz de Severus tornou-se tão tranquila que o som parecia ressoar em linha reta dentro de suas cabeça. - Porque ninguém mais pode dar isso a você. Ninguém mais pode fazer você se sentir assim. - Harry derreteu quando percebeu que a bola de raiva que queimava nele, desde o início, era o estopim de um sentimento completamente diferente, que agora o sacodia com força frenética, à espera de um toque, uma palavra para explodir. – Foi por essa razão que a poção o apontou para mim, Potter.

Uma mão agarrou firmemente em seu pênis, e Harry gemeu, sentindo calor, raiva, alegria, amargura, ódio e prazer - todos esses sentimentos se misturaram e criaram um fluxo imparável que, em uma única, rápida explosão dominou todo o seu corpo , sacudindo-o fazendo surgir um raio iluminado de compreensão de tudo, mas o que emergiu da escuridão foi muito assustador ...

O Dedo postado em suas nádegas, começou a cambalear em círculos lentos ao redor de sua entrada, irritando-a. Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, ofegando buscando desesperadamente por ar.

- Você pode conseguir o que quer - Snape disse calmamente, movendo o dedo na entrada sensível. Harry estremeceu e gemeu. - É muito simples, Potter. Apenas uma palavra mágica. A palavra que faz você gemer e pedir mais, que vai reduzir os seus sentidos a pó fino, e levá-lo à loucura. Uma palavra. Um feitiço. Vai lançá-lo? Gostaria de ver... seu efeito?

Houve uma explosão. Uma bola de fogo o explodiu em chamas. Ódio tornou-se uma memória fugaz. A raiva evaporou. Só havia o desejo. Brutal, impessoal, cheio de agressividade, o desejo. Ele sabia qual era a palavra mágica:

- Por favor ...

- O que você quer? - Severus perguntou baixinho, mais uma vez fazendo círculos com o dedo em torno de seu buraco.

- Por favor, me tome - gemeu Harry, empurrando os quadris para trás. Que desejavam sentir, aquele dedo ... dentro de si.

Em seguida, o dedo longo e fino de Severus escorregou dentro dele. Ao mesmo tempo, a outra mão do homem moveu-se em seu pênis quente. Harry gemeu, preso entre dois sentimentos tão intensos. A mão de Snape moveu-se em seu pênis agarrando o prepúcio, puxando dolorosamente enquanto o dedo escorregava para fora dele e de repente entrou novamente. O menino puxou seus quadris, deixando sair de sua boca um gemido angustiado.

- E agora, meu caro Sr. Potter ... – o sussurro quente em seu ouvido fez com que os quadris de Harry se contraíssem novamente - ... responda-me algumas perguntas.

As mãos de Severus pararam. Harry murmurou impaciente e se moveu desconfortavelmente. Ele queria seu toque, sua frieza, que aumentavam o fogo queimando nele. Dor ardente perfurava seus lombos com excitação. Não acalmou. Pelo contrário, acendeu ainda mais.

- Se os métodos habituais de ensino não funcionam em você, Potter, tentarei outro método. Você tem a resposta "sim" ou "não". Para cada resposta correta você irá encontrar a recompensa. Para cada erro ... Bem, podemos dizer que você não terá chances se vangloriar. Compreendeu?

O que ele estava dizendo? Harry só queria sentir.

Ele balançou a cabeça, querendo que Severus finalmente parasse de provocá-lo e começasse a mover sua mão. Sentia seu membro pulsando, preso nas garras dos dedos de Snape.

- Por favor ... - Murmurou, movendo os quadris para dar sinal para Severus continuar.

- Você está pedindo? - A voz de Severus cortou o ar como um chicote. - Você não pode pedir nada. Estou aqui para dar ordens, Potter. Eu vou fazer isso com você, o que eu quiser, e você não tem o direito de protestar. Está claro?

A mão do homem apertou seu pênis com tanta força que Harry ofegou e balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Nunca contestará minha autoridade em sala de aula. - disse Snape.

Harry não sabia se era uma questão para responder ou se era uma ordem. Ele ouviu apenas a ameaça na voz do homem, uma nota perigosa, que o fez tremer.

- Não - ele sussurrou suavemente. A mão de Snape moveu-se sobre seu pênis, e um dedo atingiu violentamente sua próstata. Harry se torceu, sentindo faíscas debaixo das pálpebras, e uma explosão no abdômen.

Oh, era tão bom ... Ele queria mais!

- Nunca mais vai se opor a mim. – sentiu a pressão do hálito quente de Severus em seu pescoço, fazendo com que sentisse seu corpo ser tomado por toques de plumas de ganso.

- Não - disse. Snape concedeu-lhe outro golpe na próstata.

"Mais, mais, mais!"

- Você sempre vai me obedecer. - A voz era aguda e imperativa.

- Sim - disse ele, e quase ao mesmo tempo gemeu com voz rouca, quando as mãos de Severus recompensaram-no por outra boa resposta.

- Você vai fazer o que eu digo, sem questionar e sem hesitação.

- Sim.

Suas pernas se curvaram sob ele quando os dedos de Snape apertaram o topo de sua ereção.

- Você não vai mais questionar as minhas decisões.

- Não.

Outra explosão fez com que Harry mal permanecesse em pé.

- Para cada desobediência você vai encontrar uma grande punição. Está claro?

- Sim.

Dor aguda de prazer.

Ele só queria mais! Mais! Faria qualquer coisa, diria tudo, apenas para obter mais! Ele sentiu que seu corpo tremia, e seu coração batia tão violentamente que quase o assustava.

Queimando.

- Perfeito - ouviu um sussurro ameaçador, cheio de satisfação em sua orelha e, ao mesmo tempo retirou suas mãos. Harry ergueu as pálpebras, mas não teve tempo para abrir a boca, quando Snape agarrou-o pelo braço e o jogou na cadeira novamente. Ele bateu com a testa no no braço do assento desorientando-se por um momento. Instintivamente, ele se inclinou pondo as mãos sobre o assento de modo a se levantar o mais rapidamente possível para retomar o controle da situação, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ele sentiu uma pressão sobre seus quadris, e dedos em seus cabelos. Sua cabeça foi pressionada no assento. Ele gemeu e virou para respirar, e no mesmo momento ele ouviu Snape murmurar as palavras de um feitiço.

E então tudo em volta deixou de existir, porque Severus já estava lá, já sentia em si sua ereção, quente e dura, invadindo a entrada brutalmente, despreparada. Sentiu algo escorregadio, o que funcionava como calmante, mas mesmo assim um grito abafado fluiu de sua garganta e escapou por sua boca. Um gemido, não foi exatamente um grito de dor. Todos os seus músculos contraíram-se rapidamente, cravou as unhas no material da cadeira, sentindo uma dolorosa erupção de prazer em seu abdômen.

Merlin, então dane-se, ele desejava. Ele tinha a impressão de que décadas se passaram desde a última vez que sentiu tal euforia.

Snape, no entanto, não parou por aí, não parou para o corpo de Harry se acostumar. Entrou e saiu dele como um louco em fúria desenfreada, como se para puni-lo, como se quesesse rasgá-lo em pedaços. Harry sentiu a dor, mas era uma sensação completamente diferente, agravado com cada impulso, cada onda prazer que percorria avassaladoramente através de seu corpo e mente, fazendo-lhe poder apenas gemer.

Em algum lugar na borda de sua mente em meio à tempestade de sons e cores, ouvia o som do bater dos quadris em grande velocidade. Lampejos dourados corriam debaixo de suas pálpebras. Severus sussurrou ofegante:

- Você gosta disso, Potter? Você gosta de ser fodido desta forma. Você gosta de ser punido, mesmo que sinta ódio. - Seu rosto foi pressionado contra o assento e esfregado contra o material, Snape precionou a cabeça de Harry como que para mostrar que ele não poderia se defender, tentar sair ou escapar.

Mas ele não tinha intenção de fazê-lo.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Potter! - A voz de Snape atravessou a fumaça que fluia do fogo em torno dele. - Diga-me o quanto você gosta disso?

Como poderia responder se ele era incapaz de organizar os pensamentos e a fala naquele momento? Como ele iria encontrar a voz em meio a todos aqueles gemidos e lamentações que era o único som que escapava-lhe constantemente da boca? Como ele poderia expressar em palavras a grande tempestade, que desabava em seu corpo?

- A-am-o – gemeu por fim, cerrando os olhos, quando Severus mudou de posição e penetrava com mais velocidade agora. Esferas quentes atingiam suas nádegas nuas.

- Mais - sussurrou o homem. Harry sentiu um incentivo no tom de voz, esperando impaciente. - Quero ouvir o quanto você gosta disso, o quanto você ama, mesmo que continue a reprimir.

- A-am-o, quan-do ti-ra minha rou-pa e me f...

O impacto da próstata o privou da fala. Oh sim, ele adorou! Faria qualquer coisa para obtê-lo! A fim de sentir o desejo dessa brutalidade, agressivo, animal, que lhe fazia choramingar e explodir em mil faíscas, queria se contorcer, jogar, gritar, que sim, ele quer mais! Mais forte! Mais fundo! Que ele esqueceu a guerra , o seu destino, tudo sobre o que o esperava, ele sentia como se ele estivesse completamente livre, como se ele não fosse Harry Potter, mas apenas livre, vibrando e gemendo de prazer com a experiência, alguém que existia apenas para sentir.

Provocou Snape, porque queria fazê-lo, quis brincar com o perigo, oscilando em uma linha fina. Agora ele entendia. Ele sempre quis que Severus fosse mais agradável, mas só quando ele ficou tal como, Harry teve a oportunidade de descobrir que no fundo...

... não era o que queria. Ele sempre teve, desde o início, exatamente o que ele queria. As memórias ecoaram em sua cabeça. Quando isso começou? Sim, ele se lembrou... sentia vergonha profunda de todos esses pensamentos, sempre os escondeu bem fundo em si, mas eles estavam sempre lá, esperando o momento certo para se revelarem. Agora, lembrava-se ... lembrava-se da excitação incrível que sentiu quando foi fodido por Snape antes do ataque. Lembrava-se de como ele se sentia quando o homem o humilhava, ele lembrou de um sentimeto estranho que teve quando ele o ignorou, sentiu medo... e, quando mais tarde, Severus o ecurralou e expremeu na parede de um armário sussurrando-lhe ameaças... ficou instantaneamente duro. Oh, ele se lembrou do sentimento de escravidão. Ele gosta das palavras duras de Snape, elas acendem nele um brilho que o faz esquecer completamente sua vergonha. E hoje, quando Severus lhe expôs todas aquelas coisas, quado disse diretamente o que Harry estava escondendo no fundo do seu coração ... finalmente entendeu. Nada podia esconder-se dele. Dane-se, iria encarar! E ele estava certo. Harry adorava a sensação de humilhação. E isso o fazia anormal? É bem possível. Mas de uma forma perversa se encaixava. Afinal, Snape gostava de ter poder total sobre ele, gostava de ver Harry lhe obedecendo, ele gostava de infligir dor e ver como implorava por mais. Severus deu-lhe o que ele queria, e Harry tomou avidamente. Lembrou-se de quando provocou o lado obscuro de Snape na sala de aula, e como ele viu a raiva nos olhos do homem, mas não queria extinguir a chama. Desejava ver a bomba explodir. Porque ele amava o sentimento de ansiedade, a incerteza, a espera do castigo por sua desobediência, pelo que ele fez. Ele não podia comparar isso com nada. E Harry sabia que ele não podia mais viver sem esse risco. E que ainda não teve tudo.

Sim, ele era definitivamente anormal.

Ele não sabia quando, mas em seus olhos surgiram lágrimas. Snape estava certo. É por isso que a poção o indicou. Porque ele foi capaz de dar a ele o que ele precisava.

- Você é um perverso imundo, Potter.

Uma onda enorme varreu seu corpo. Ele sentiu como se por sua pele, em vez de suor, escorresse óleo fervente.

- Diga isso!

Harry gemeu com dificuldade. Suas lágrimas umidificavam o material do assento.

- Eu sou ...

Ele não podia mais lutar contra isso.

- ... Um perverso...

Foi o seu fim.

- ... imundo ...

Afundou.

- ... Um perverso.

Em resposta, ouviu um grito alto e selvagem do homem que dobrava-se sobre ele, empurrando-o com força ainda maior, ele murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Exatamente.

Harry sentiu uma outra onda, mais forte do que todas as anteriores, esmagando-o com uma erupção de prazer doloroso.

Oh, como era agradável! Agora ele podia ser qualquer um, só para transar assim com Snape, sempre.

- Sim, perver-so ...Sim! É isso! Foda-m-me! Você sabe como... com amor! Oh, droga! Seve-e-rus ... - As palavras em si começaram a emergir de sua boca, como se sua mente abrisse uma porta através da qual vazava tudo o que era de mais escuro e mais sujo. – Com força ... Oh, sim! Eu quero que você m-me ... foda, n-não pa-re, m-me ... oooooh ... não saia! Mais for-te, me rasgue, não pare!

Ele sentiu que Severus ficava mais lento, apresentando preocupação. Mas um momento depois, pegou de novo o ritmo, embora com um impulso novo, com força ainda maior, como se ele quisesse satisfazer os desejos de Harry.

O menino apertou o rosto no banco, gemendo roucamente. Ele não era capaz de dizer uma palavra mais. Se transformou em desejo. Limpo e ofuscante.

Snape empurrava-se nele, quase deitado em suas costas. A beirada da cadeira estava martelando-lhe no abdômen, mas isso só fortaleceu sua experiência. Apenas mais alguns golpes, algumas respirações pesadas logo acima de sua cabeça, algumas gemidos e... o engolfamento...

... Tudo desapareceu em uma névoa roxa. Harry queria apenas afundar no prazer e nunca mais emergir. Uma onda quente inundou todos os recantos do seu corpo que tremia de forma incontrolável, atingindo todos os lugares e devorando tudo o que estava em seu caminho, incluindo a consciência e os sentidos.

Lágrimas quentes rolaram de seus olhos, a respiração ficou presa na garganta, e sentia dolorosa sensação muscular. Ele queria gritar, vomitar e desabafar, mas o orgasmo era muito forte, e Harry não era capaz de controlar seu corpo. Pressionou a boca aberta contra o assento, entregue, não saia som, enquanto seu corpo tremia como uma corda que Severus partiu entre seus dedos, rompendo-o em vários pedaços.

Somente quando o prazer o liberou de suas garras, ele pôde gemer e sugar ar para os pulmões, de repente doloridos. Afundou molemente na cadeira, incapaz de mover sequer um dedo. Os músculos viraram-lhe água, e imerso no inebriamento da mente, sentiu-se muito fraco para forçar seu corpo a realizar qualquer movimento. Ele só podia deitar-se e ficar imóvel, vagando entre as ondas de prazer.

Depois de um momento sentiu Snape agarrando-o pelo braço com força puxando-o da cadeira. Gemeu infeliz porque ele estava muito fraco para manter-se em linha reta. Snape empurrou-o e virou-o de frente para ele, mas as pernas de Harry se dobraram sob ele e caiu de joelhos. Manchas roxas dançavam diante de seu rosto, que desapareceram imediatamente quando se viu diante do pênis do homem mirado para si. Compreensão súbta atingiu-o violentamente e rapidamente olhou para o rosto de Snape. Ele viu! Os lábios dele estavam abertos formando gritos silenciosos, fixou bem seus olhos no rosto absorto em intoxicação celestial, extremamente leve ... Severus parecia tão ... bonito. Os olhos de Harry começaram a brilhar com prazer. Foi absolutamente a visão mais maravilhosa que ele já tinha tido a oportunidade de assistir. Sentiu um jato quente inundar sua face. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, divertindo-se com o cheiro dele. Ele abriu a boca, querendo provar. O bastante para perder o menos possível. Pois era a essência de Severus. Essência, que só ele - Harry - poderia provar. Ele ouviu acima dele um prolongado gemido de prazer. Gemido que vibrava em torno dele, carregado com tudo o que o homem nunca expressava em palavras.

Depois de um momento houve silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos sons de sua respiração acelerada em busca de calma. Harry hesitante abriu os olhos e olhou para cima novamente. Em seus óculos brilhavam gotículas brancas. Encontrou um olhar escuro, as pupilas em chamas, que ainda ardiam após o rastro de fogo recente, que os consumiu. Seu coração saltou no peito. Severus se inclinou e gentilmente esfregou um pouco de esperma no rosto do garoto. Harry franziu a testa e sussurrou, sentindo uma dor súbita. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas, como se só agora o homem lembrasse da ferida que ele provocou. Ele viu Snape se erguer e pegar a varinha. Ele colocou-a na bochecha do grifinória e sussurrou:

- Abscondi.

Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação de queimação, como se sua pele se contraisse e escondesse a ferida. Snape não poderia deixar quaisquer vestígios. Já ia abrir a boca para lhe agradecer, mas, novamente, Severus tocou seu rosto e Harry sussurrou novamente. Ele olhou com surpresa para o homem, que sorriu com ironia:

- O corte está camuflado, mas a dor permanece, para você lembrar bem da lição de hoje, Potter. Mas você gosta de dor ...

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

"_Vejo que você gosta de dor ..."_

Em sua mente ecoaram as palavras que já tinha ouvido em algum dia, em algum lugar. Mas ele não conseguia lembrar onde e quando.

"_Farei com que você sinta muita dor ..."_

Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar uma sensação estranha e as palavras que corriam em sua mente.

Severus se ergueu e olhou para ele.

- Levante-se e recomponha-se - disse ele secamente, então se virou e desapareceu em seu quarto.

Harry sentiu uma dor familiar em seu coração.

Como sentia falta dele.

* * *

Harry estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto, mil pensamentos circulavam em sua cabeça. O que ele descobriu naquela noite, o que ele aprendeu sobre ele mesmo... Suas bochechas estavam queimando ferozmente, enquanto lembrava-se de tudo que ele disse durante o sexo. Ele imediatamente desejou enfiar a face vermelha no travesseiro. Ele, afinal de contas, disse... no meio de todo aquele êxtase, com a mente se dissolvendo, falou várias loucuras.

Ele enrolou-se apertando seu estômago e cerrou os punhos no travesseiro, quando sua mente foi tomada pelas coisas que disse. Snape era um bastardo vil! Ele sabia como dobrá-lo! Ele sabia que ponto atingir para transformar Harry em um fantoche em suas mãos. Sempre quando terminava, ficava com raiva de si mesmo por ter novamente se submetido, mas quando Severus se aproximava e o fazia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço... toda sua resolução transformava-se em uma memória distante, suas forças se dissipavam como uma névoa, suas pernas se dobravam debaixo dele e nada mais havia nele que não o desejo que tinha que ser satisfeito. Era seu ponto mais fraco, e Snape sabia disso perfeitamente. E é por isso que Harry sempre era o perdedor.

Não, já teve o suficiente disso! Isso não acontecerá mais, não vai mais pensar sobre, senão ficará com mais e mais raiva de si! Talvez depois de dormir, e olhar para tudo no dia seguinte com uma perspectiva diferente... tudo fará sentido. Por enquanto, ele estava muito assustado.

Devia concentrar seus pensamentos em outra coisa! Lembrou-se dos amigos que o estavam aguardando no final da detenção e o rodearam quando ele chegou, observando-o para ver se estava inteiro, saudável, se Snape não havia quebrado nada nele. Ele queria se livrar o mais rápido possível deles, ir para seu quarto e mergulhar em seus pensamentos, mas ainda tinha de permanecer ali, pois tinha que ajudar Gina a passar despercebida para o dormitório das meninas. Não foi difícil, porque na sala comunal havia tanto tumulto que mesmo Hagrid passaria sem ser percebido por qualquer pessoa ali. O tempo todo lhe felicitavam pela coragem. Ele já não era mais o "covarde e traidor." Ele não esperava esse fim, mas agora que observava de um ângulo diferente, concluiu que valeu a pena.

Ele rolou para o lado e atingiu algo debaixo do travesseiro. Ele puxou para fora a jóia verde. Olhou a luz fraca girando delicadamente dentro da pedra. Lembrou-se do rosto de Severus absorvido pelo orgasmo e o sorriso quente estendido nos lábios. Ele fechou os olhos e mandou uma mensagem:

"Boa noite, Severus."

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Miriette,** para os jornalistas bruxos é bem mais seguro pisar no mais indefeso. Eles não iriam querer atrair a ira de Voldemort para eles, eis que são muito espertos! Então, para obter manchetes, é melhor falar mal de quem não pode, ou não teria coragem de invadir a redação lançando Imperdoáveis. Obrigada por comentar.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** concordo com você, Snape não tá mais sabendo esconder o ciúme e a possessividade, e isso ainda vai render situações ainda mais interessantes, eu garanto! Bom, já descobrimos que um ótimo meio para conseguir qualquer coisa do Harry é ameaçar afastá-lo de Severus, isso foi fofo! E sobre Hermione, realmente ela foi arrogante! Eu cheguei a concordar com o que Snape disse. Ele falou verdades, tudo bem que de modo ácido, mas tinha lá seu fundo de verdade. Eu entendo que Harry tenha ficado fulo da vida por ver a amiga ser humilhada, mas não precisava perder o controle daquele jeito. Puxa vida, pedir para Snape escrever uma frase no quadro? Ele queria morrer? Com quem ele pensava que estava falando? Era o SNAPE! É, mas rendeu um castiguinho, o que você achou?


	24. Chapter 24

**24 Pequeno segredo sujo**

- ... Cuidar de Mucosos? Como ele poderia dizer-nos para fazer isso? Eles são ainda mais chatos do que os Borrachudos! E eu pensei que nada seria mais chato do que aqueles Borrachudos condenados! – resmungava Rony, caminhando junto com Harry rumo a aula de História da Magia - Você viu como Hermione estava se comportando no almoço hoje? Há algo de errado com ela. Comeu dez sanduíches hoje! Você entende? Dez! Afinal, ela ... Hey, Harry! O que está errado com você? Você está me ouvindo?

- Sim ... Hermione comeu dez Borrachudos - Harry murmurou, seus pensamentos estavam muito, muito longe. E mais precisamente - nas câmaras de Snape.

Ele tentou de tudo, mesmo imaginar Filch dançando valsa com a Madame Norra, mas nada ajudou. As memórias o perseguiam. Ele teve um sonho na noite passada. Poxa, sua poção de sono sem sonho tinha acabado um dia antes do encontro com Snape! Ele queria perguntar a ele se poderia lhe dar mais um vidro, mas nas circunstâncias da noite anterior... Bem, pode-se dizer que estava totalmente absorvido por outros assuntos e não teve tempo de sequer pensar nisso. O sonho era uma colagem confusa de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite, borradas, misturando-se, mas suficientemente nítidas para atormentar seus pensamentos logo após seu despertar. Ele lembrou que Snape no seu sonho tinha... gozado. Exatamente do mesmo jeito da noite anterior. Ele via a memória através de uma penseira. Mas no ponto em que Harry caiu de joelhos... Severus não ejaculou em seu rosto. Ele inclinou-se e... começou a beijá-lo. Harry se lembrava até agora do gosto azedo dos lábios que delicadamente eram pressionados em seus lábios. Enquanto ele se lembrava, seu estômago se contraía. Quando ele acordou ... ficou tão surpreso e animado que não pensou muito, terminou o trabalho e, espalhando gemidos no silêncio da sua cama, gozou em sua mão.

Em seguida, passou um longo tempo tentando restabelecer o controle em sua mente. Se perguntava por que teve aquele sonho. Talvez porque era algo que Snape nunca lhe tinha dado? Mas lembrou-se de sua excitação na noite anterior. Ele lembrou seu desejo selvagem. Não aceitava, mas tentava entender. Ele tentou lutar contra ele, mas sabia que ele era aquilo. Ele gostou e ele não podia negar. Então, por que tinha sonhado com ... Sensibilidade? Ele pensou que não precisava... Mas aquilo penetrou suas memórias. A luta por cada abraço, um beijo, um sentimento de proximidade. Cada passo trêmulo que deu, apesar do vento tempestuoso e toda a adversidade. E o tempo todo seus esforços foram centrados nisso, pois lhe parecia que era o que mais queria. Por que se interessar nisso depois de aparentemente descobrir que gostava de... brutalidade?

Ele mergulhou mais fundo. Lembrou-se do arrebatamento que sentiu quando foi fodido agressivamente por Severus. Ele lembrou da sua ... vergonha e excitação. Então por que no sonho correu para beijá-lo? Era como se fosse algo mais forte do que ele.

Como se tudo isso fosse de alguma forma ligado, envolvido um no outro. Tanto que pareciam uma coisa só. Lembrou das duas imagens como se pendessem de uma aste bifurcada de uma mesma planta. Viu a imagem circular que se dividiu em duas partes – branco e preto. Em cada uma, havia um buraco minúsculo na cor da parte próxima – como um olho. Olhavam-no dançando em torno dele. Misturando-se, completando-se, penetrando uma na outra. Formando uma unidade, buscando equilíbrio. Ele não se lembrava o que significava esse símbolo, mas era assim que seus sentimentos estavam representados.

A solução estava em algum ponto no meio. E cada vez que ele se aproximava, parecia-lhe fugir. Ele tentou entender, mas cada pensamento mergulhava no caos que reinava em sua cabeça.

- Sim, você está certo - murmurou Harry, emergindo das profundezas do pensamento.

- Com o quê? - Perguntou o amigo surpreso. - Mas eu não disse nada.

- O quê? - Harry piscou algumas vezes, tentando compreender a situação.

- Você está longe, Harry - disse Rony, fitando o amigo. – Está se comportando estranhamente hoje. Não está escutando nada do que estou falando. E ainda por cima não se preocupa com o fato de que já estamos atrasados para a aula.

- A aula? - Harry perguntou, ainda sentindo como se atingido por um feitiço Confundus.

Ron revirou os olhos.

- A História da Magia. E o que você acha? Que vamos jantar?

- Eu não estou com fome - murmurou Harry, tentando se concentrar na conversa lutando para arrancar pegajosos tentáculos de sua mente.

Ron parou e olhou para ele pensativamente, inclinando a cabeça.

- Seu comportamento provavelmente foi afetado por Snape - disse após um momento.

Harry enrijeceu todo e sentiu seu rosto começar a arder. Ele parou abruptamente. Por um momento ele teve a impressão de que o mundo inteiro se desfazia em um pó fino. Passou por sua cabeça, mil pensamentos ao mesmo tempo.

"Como ele sabe? Adivinhou? Hermione recuperou sua memória e ela lhe disse? Ou talvez ele descobriu ...?"

- Estou certo de que lhe deu algo horrível para beber durante a detenção. Uma poção ou um veneno entorpecedor. Como vingança pelo que você disse a ele durante a aula. Você sabe como que é Snape.

Harry se sentiu tão aliviado que seus joelhos fraquejaram. Ele sorriu involuntariamente. Mas logo restaurou a sua expressão facial neutra, quando Ron olhou para ele.

- Não, tudo bem. Isso é provavelmente temporário - ele murmurou. – é passageiro.

Ron olhou para ele com incerteza.

- Bem ... está certo. Mas vamos nos apressar, porque Hermione vai brigar por estarmos atrasados. Binns provavelmente nem iria reparar se não aparecessemos. Se não fosse ela, poderíamos voltar para o dormitório e tirar uma soneca - ele suspirou pesadamente e arrastou-se para a frente.

Harry tentou não fechar os olhos, porque toda vez que fazia isso, as imagens do sexo da noite anterior, voltavam. Ele não conseguia freá-las. A voz monótona do professor Binns fez sua mente passar para um estado semelhante a um sonho acordado. Pela cabeça de Harry correu várias vezes a ideia de que aquele professor poderia fazer uma carreira muito boa como hipnotizador. Ninguém conseguia não dormir nas aulas dele. Ele ouviu, vindo de algum lugar na parte de trás, o ruído da pena de Hermione, que era a única na sala a fazer anotações sobre o que o fantasma falava. Harry se esforçava para ouvir o que o professor dizia, mesmo assim seus pensamentos fugiam depois de cinco minutos de intensa tentativa. Sempre escapavam, mas nesse dia estava muito mais difícil segurá-los.

Ron roncou. Harry olhou atentamente para ele, para ver Hermione cutucando-o com o cotovelo raivosamente sussurrando reprimendas. Ela se sentou entre eles, porque considerou que se estivesse do lado deles iria evitar que se distraíssem e ficariam mais atentos ao professor.

Mas não naquele dia. Harry estava tão absorto em pensamentos que quase nada chegava até ele. Em sua imaginação, Severus se inclinava em seu ouvido e sussurrava-lhe inúmeras coisas maravilhosas, interessantes...

"_Apenas uma palavra mágica. A palavra que faz você gemer e pedir mais, que vai reduzir os seus sentidos a pó fino, e levá-lo à loucura. Uma palavra. Um feitiço."  
_  
Seu membro se movimentou. Ele fechou os olhos - ele não pôde resistir. O Sussurro quente em seu ouvido. A mão fria deslizando em sua ereção rígida e o dedo no seu... deslizando.

Quase não conseguiu sufocar um gemido alto que quis escapar de sua boca. Ele sentiu que ficara duro, e suas bochechas queimaram. De repente a sala se tornou insuportavelmente quente.

Não, caramba! Ele deve se acalmar. Estava no meio de uma aula! Ele não pode ... se excitar.

Abruptamente abriu os olhos, sentindo-se tonto. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando forçar seu corpo a ... se controlar. Como num sonho, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua pedra verde. Ele cerrou os punhos e enviou a mensagem:

"Droga, não consigo me concentrar nas lições. Penso o tempo todo na forma como você me comeu ontem. Até agora eu tinha ficado rígido somente em Poções, mas agora estou duro mesmo durante a aula de História da Magia."

Ele colocou a jóia no bolso. Ele sabia que provavelmente não recebereria uma resposta, porque Snape nunca ligava para essas mensagens, mas ainda assim...

Enrijeceu, de repente, sentiu o calor que emanava de seu bolso. Rapidamente tirou a pedra e leu a mensagem:

"Potter, estou em sala de aula".

Sorriu para si mesmo. Ele tinha que fazê-lo. Ele não podia resistir.

"Pena, porque eu estava pretendendo descrever-lhe como me masturbei hoje de manhã, pensando em você. Mas neste caso, não irei perturbá-lo."

Ele congelou, sentindo seu coração batendo com excitação. Ele olhou para a jóia com tanta intensidade que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

Isso! A pedra brilhava novamente com um fulgor morno. No meio, havia apenas uma palavra:

"Diga-me."  
Um sorriso correu por sua boca, triunfante. Ponto para ele!

Ele cerrou a jóia em sua mão, fechou os olhos e seus pensamentos voltaram para aquele momento:

"Deslizei a mão para dentro do pijama e toquei-me. Eu já estava rígido desde quando acordei e lembrei da noite anterior. Eu imaginei que era a sua mão. Eu queria fazê-lo lentamente, mas não consegui. Eu estava muito animado. Masturbei-me, pensando em como você o moveu ontem. E depois ..."

- Harry, pare de remexer sob o banco e preste atenção na lição! Hermione o repreendeu, olhando para ele com reprovação. Harry mal voltou à realidade. Sua cabeça girava. Ele olhou para a amiga, acenou com a cabeça e pegou a pena fingindo que escrevia algo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu um calor na mão. Quando Hermione parou de prestar atenção, olhou para a pedra e leu:

"O que aconteceu depois?"

Seu coração saltou no peito. Ele sentiu que ele ficava cada vez mais animado. Havia alguma coisa ... surpreendente no que eles estavam fazendo agora. Flertava com o outro. Durante a aula. Harry poderia facilmente imaginar Severus, sentado em sua mesa na sala de aula cheia de estudantes lendo as mensagens que ele enviava. Ou talvez até mesmo ... - Harry lambeu os lábios - ... e talvez até mesmo Severus também esteja duro imaginando Harry fazendo todas aquelas coisas? Mais uma vez ele fechou os olhos e continuou:

"Depois acelerei, apertando-o tão duro quanto você apertou. Eu realmente queria que você estivesse comigo. E enquanto imaginava que era a sua mão tocando o meu pênis, depois que... que... merda, sim... eu imaginei o toque de sua língua, fazendo círculos ao redor da cabeça... eu senti uma grande explosão e eu não pude me controlar. Baixei o cobertor e quase desmaiei com o... prazer. Merda, foda-se, Hermione!"

Harry piscou algumas vezes, como se acordando de sua letargia e, rapidamente, colocou a pedra no bolso, depois olhou com muita raiva para a amiga:

- E agora, o que foi? - Rosnou, incapaz de esconder o aborrecimento.

Hermione tinha enviado-lhe um olhar desagradável.

- A lição, Harry! Você deve ouvir e tomar notas, e não brincar com alguma coisa sob o banco! O que você tem aí? – perguntou a Harry, e antes que pudesse detê-la, ela olhou sob o banco. Rapidamente tentou esconder com as mãos o volume bem visível sob o material das calças, mas já era tarde demais. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela olhou para ele como se de repente se transformasse em uma pilha de esterco de dragão.

- Harry, você está fazendo o que eu penso que você está fazendo? – perguntou com voz trêmula, endireitando-se rapidamente. Ela estava tão vermelha que parecia que iria evaporar. De qualquer maneira, Harry parecia exatamente da mesma forma.

- Claro que não - ele murmurou vagamente, sentindo-se inundado por um calor e rapidamente tentou achar alguma desculpa plausível, mas ele tinha a impressão de que seu cérebro havia se transformado em uma papa. - Eu só ... não ... hmm ...

A amiga olhou para ele com nojo e disse com a voz vibrando em um tom estranho:

- Eu acho que você é nojento! - Então, ela ostensivamente se desviou dele e começou a rabiscar furiosamente no o pergaminho, quase quebrando a pena de escrever. Suas bochechas pareciam chamas.

Harry olhou para o alto. Ele tentou controlar as chamas furiosas de vergonha em si.

Bem feito, agora Hermione considerava-o um pervertido, que tenta se satisfazer sob o bando durante as aulas. Só faltava isso ...

Somente após um momento ele percebeu que há algum tempo sentia um calor em seu bolso. Olhou nervosamente para a amiga e percebeu que Ron olhava para ele de modo estranho. Ele sorriu para ele, hesitante, em seguida, virou a cabeça e olhou para a mesa de madeira. Suas mãos coçavam, mas ele tinha medo do que Hermione fosse pensar dessa vez, quando ele colocasse a mão debaixo da mesa. Ele decidiu esperar até o final da aula. Foi difícil, porque a pedra queimava-o mais e mais. Portanto, quando a aula acabou, Harry rapidamente saiu embalado, jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro e disse "eu preciso do banheiro!" e quase correu para fora da classe, ignorando o olhar surpreso e envergonhado de Ron e Hermione.

Quando fechou a porta do banheiro, pegou a pedra e leu:

"Bem, bem, Potter. Foi muito ... estimulante. Mas alguém deve ensinar a senhorita Granger, que não se interrompe uma... conversa estimulante."

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

* * *

Quando saiu do banheiro, os amigos, estavam longe de sua vista. Ele esperava que estivessem esperando-o, mas logo desistiu dessa opção, quando ele se lembrou de como Hermione olhou para ele. Como iria se livrar dessa agora? O que diria? Talvez seja melhor esperar até que passe e esfrie. Mas ele sabe que nunca se masturbou debaixo da mesa e muito menos durante uma aula.

Hmm ... Mas desde que deixava-se ser fodido por Snape, talvez fosse capaz de qualquer coisa ...

Ele suspirou e se moveu lentamente para frente. Havia outras aulas, e ainda iria demorar um tempo para o jantar. Ele estava tão absorto em pensamentos que só depois de algum tempo ele percebeu que alguém o chamava. Ele olhou ao redor do corredor e notou Luna caminhando em sua direção. Embora "caminhar" não fosse o termo correto, ela não caminhava, saltitava fazendo passos de dança. A cada passo dava um giro, espalhava as mãos para o ar e para os lados. Os poucos alunos que tiveram a infelicidade de passar ao seu lado, tentaram ficar o mais próximo possível das paredes. Luna saltou e caiu sobre os dois pés bem perto de Harry. Ela sorriu radiante e apontou para si mesma:

- É a única maneira de impedir que os Intruzores dos Pirinêus me sigam. Recentemente realizaram um ataque terrível sobre mim. Mesmo uma boa fatia de torta não ajudou.

- O quê? - Harry tentou ordenar seus pensamentos de modo que pudesse compreender a linha de raciocínio do cérebro da corvinal.

- Você tem que cortar bolhas que nascem em alguns animais, na pele ou no chife, depois é só fazer um colar delas. Eles odeiam o cheiro. Só não sei se eu devo fazer de rugas de ganso ou de coelho. Eu tenho um coelho, por isso, se não funcionar, certamente saberei que comenti um erro. Ainda falta muito tempo para o jantar, e eu não sei o caminho para a conzinha. Sabe onde mais eu poderia achar um ganso?

Harry balançou a cabeça, esmagado pela tremenda convicção com que ela falava aquelas loucuras.

- Bem, eu vou pedir ao meu pai para me enviar um - Luna sorriu. – Se Você quiser, posso compartilhar com você. O melhor é com rodelas de cebola.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Encontros com Luna sempre eram confusos, mas seria estremamente chato se todos fossem... normais.

- Você por acaso tem um colar, ou algo parecido, que torna quem o usa alguém a quem as pessoas não considerem pervertido? - Ele perguntou com um suspiro. Luna olhou para ele considerando seriamente a sua pergunta.

- Eu acho que a melhor solução para isso seria a castração - respondeu com sinceridade absoluta. - Eu ouvi a minha tia trouxa dizendo que apenas a castração livraria alguém da perversão. Eu não sei o que é, mas assim que eu encontrar isso, e considerar útil, irei juntar à minha coleção.- ela sorriu desarmantemente. – Sempre virá a me calhar, no caso de eu ter um.

- Obrigado, me ajudou muito - murmurou Harry, olhando para o chão. Luna franziu a testa e olhou para ele por um momento, então disse

- Comporta-se de forma estranha. Aconteceu algo?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não queria contar a ela sobre sua humilhação naquele momento. Mas parecia que não poderia se livrar da corvinal tão rápido assim.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o professor Snape? - Perguntou num tom neutro. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com os olhos bem abertos.

- Como você ...

- Eu tive aula com ele hoje de manhã. Ele se comportou de modo muito estranho.

- Estranho como? - Ele perguntou, sentindo o seu coração de repente acelerar.

- Estava meio ... distraído. Eu disse a ele que Intruzores dos Pirinêus haviam caído dentro do meu caldeirão e que por isso a poção estava rosa em vez de azul, mas ele se comportou como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que eu disse. Passou o tempo todo fazendo algo debaixo da mesa. - Luna encolheu os ombros. - Bem, já que vocês são um par, pensei que ...

- Chiiii - Harry sussurrou, olhando ao redor. - Não fale alto. E nós ... Nós não somos um casal - ele murmurou, corando.

- Não? - Luna olhou surpresa. – Bom, podem não ter se dado conta disso, mas imagino que se alguém se encontra regularmente, mesmo que seja através de detenções, com alguém e tem sexo, isso é um par. Fomos um par, mesmo sem sexo - ela sorriu. - Foi muito bom - ela acrescentou. - Nós podemos fazer isso mais uma vez, quando você precisar de uma namorada novamente. Mas agora não dá...- Ela hesitou por um momento, mas rapidamente continuou, rindo descontroladamente - ... porque seria uma traição.

Harry tinha a impressão de que seu rosto se transformou em um pedaço de carvão brilhante.

O que deveria responder? Tudo que ela disse estava certo. Apesar de não entender plenamente o que significava essa "traição", mas tinha agora que seguir com o assunto.  
- É apenas ... complicado - ele murmurou. - Eu acho que você não entenderia.

- Eu não acho - disse, pensativa. - Eu sou uma especialista em casos complexos.

- Mas não sabe quanto alguém rejeita você e trata como se fosse um moleque, e toda vez que você chega perto desse alguém, tudo é confuso e deixa sua cabeça atrapalhada - Harry explodiu.

O sorriso Luna desbotou.

- Eu sei - disse ela. Harry olhou para ela com surpresa, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca novamente, a corvinal já estava a poucos passos adiante dele, acenando-lhe adeus - Adeus, Harry. - Ela então começou a se afastar, pulando e girando em círculos.

Harry ficou olhando para ela por um momento, tentando entender o que poderia ter significado, mas muito rapidamente a sua mente mais uma vez foi dominada pela obscura pessoa de Snape.

* * *

Durante o jantar, Hermione sentou-se a uma boa distância dele e tentou ignorá-lo, e Harry tinha vergonha de tentar iniciar conversa com ela. Ron estava sentado entre eles e olhava com espanto de um para o outro.

Em algum momento, não conseguiu resistir e perguntou:

- Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Porque ambos se comportam de forma estranha.

Harry olhou para a amiga. Seus olhos se encontraram, e então Hermione corou e virou a cabeça bruscamente.

- Nada - murmurou Harry. Ron franziu o cenho.

- Claro - resmungou e começou a remexer em seu purê de batatas com um garfo.

O clima não foi muito interessante. Harry teve que se virar com suas lições sem ajuda de Hermione porque assim que se encararam, Hermione corou e fugiu para o dormitório. Ron olhou para ele como um touro, e isso não ajudou. Mesmo enquanto escreviam juntos, havia constrangimento. Finalmente, o amigo jogou a pena, reuniu os livros, murmurou "boa noite" e foi para o quarto, deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos. Sob tais condições, completamente incapaz de se concentrar em escrever uma redação de transfiguração, jogou para longe o pergaminho e fitou o fogo. Na sala comunal, havia um relativo silêncio. A maioria dos alunos já tinham encerrado seus estudos, mas às vezes alguém desatava a rir ou falar animadamente alguma coisa. Harry suspirou e deitou-se confortavelmente no sofá em frente à lareira. Ele olhou para as chamas em silêncio e deixou a sua mente vagar através do rio de memórias e imagens. Os sons foram se tornando mais distantes.

Embora ele estivesse cercado por pessoas, sentiu-se ... solitário. Hermione mostrava-se completamente ofendida com ele, Ron, por alguma razão desconhecida, passou a evitá-lo. Tudo se tornou tão ... confuso. Tempos atrás ele gostava de ficar ali com eles, brincando com Seamus, com Dean, mesmo ajudando Neville com alguma lição. Mas ultimamente as coisas mudaram. Ele sentiu como se entre ele e o resto dos alunos tivesse crescido uma parede de vidro separando-o de todos. Mesmo Ron e Hermione ... Já não era como antes, quando ele passava todos os seus momentos livres com eles. Agora, ficar com eles tornou-se cansativo e tedioso. Ele ainda tinha que tomar cuidado, ainda tinha que mentir, enganar e se planejar. Fingir ser outra pessoa. E não se esquecia... da situação daquele dia. Ainda se lembrava da conversa com Hermione na ala hospitalar, e da reação dela. Ele sabia que ela nunca iria entender. Que ninguém iria entender. Talvez com a exceção de Luna, que era capaz de aceitar quase tudo, e quanto mais ele fosse anormal, melhor.

Ante a sua visão turva, o brilho das chamas foi se tornando vago, sentia as chamas aquecerem suavemente seu rosto. O fogo parecia estar em todos os lugares... se ele fechasse os olhos, ele poderia imaginar que estava com Snape na frente da lareira em suas câmaras, e Severus apertando-o em seus braços por trás, tocando em seu pênis... segurando, então... lá ele se sentia seguro. Lá ele se sentia... livre.

A pedra encontrou-se subitamente em sua mão. Ele não sabia como ou quando. Ele cerrou os dedos sobre ela e enviou o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente:

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta agora."

Não recebeu uma resposta. Ele sabia que não receberia. Severus estava provavelmente muito ocupado para responder a tais ... "Confissões patéticas". Harry sorriu involuntariamente, e então suspirou baixinho. Talvez até nem lê...

Ele abriu os olhos, os dedos relaxados e, novamente, olhou para as chamas dançando livremente. Estava incrivelmente silencioso. Como se não houvesse ninguém ao redor. Harry sentiu o desejo abraçar seu coração, como que tentando romper grades e escapar. Ele queria tanto sair, naquele momento. Sentir a força do olhar penetrante dos olhos escuros, ver o sorriso torto, ouvir a sua voz – mordendo-o, mas estranhamente gentil ... com ele. "Estou ocupado, Potter", ele diria. E fecharia a porta na cara dele. Ou talvez não ... poderia puxá-lo para dentro, e sem dizer uma palavra começasse a morder o seu pescoço e desabotoar a sua calça, arfando com impaciência em seu ouvido. Porque precisava. Assim como Harry precisa da sua...

Involuntariamente cerrou os dedos sobre a jóia.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo mais."

Silêncio. Como se os pensamentos pairassem no éter. Aparentemente, ele não precisava tanto dele ... Talvez nem mesmo pensava sobre isso, talvez agora ele estivesse fazendo alguma poção complicada e Harry o deixaria nervoso se o atrapalhasse.

Não, não é assim. Ele preferia pensar que Severus estava naquele momento diante da lareira e também olhando para as chamas. E esperando que Harry fosse vê-lo ... Mas não respondia de modo a não revelar que também desejava. Sim, seria como se ele ...

Harry apertou sua mão novamente sobre a pedra.

"Você ... você ... é frio e sem sentimento."

Ele esperou. As estrias brilhantes giravam nas profundezas da esmeralda calmamente. Viu nela o reflexo de seus olhos. Ele viu a luz. Seu coração saltou de repente. Apareceu uma mensagem na pedra.

"O que eu sou?"

Harry engoliu em seco. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e de repente ele não conseguia controlar-se. Ele fechou os olhos e pensou:

"Você ... gostaria de me ver?"

Sentia que ia morrer do coração que batia fortemente, como se sua vida dependesse da resposta. Ele tinha a impressão de que séculos se passaram antes que a pedra finalmente se aquecesse.

"Nos vimos ontem, Potter, e amanhã você terá detenção. E isso significa que também nos veremos."

Ele sentiu como se um balde de água escorresse nele. Bem, não esperava outra resposta. Como sempre, Severus habilmente lhe escapava.

Ele sentiu uma sensação de formigamento na pele, cerrou o punho ignorando a sensação de ardor sob as pálpebras, ele mandou:

"Está certo. Sinto muito, por ter sido estúpido ... Eu sei que amanhã vamos nos ver ... Por que mandou tudo isso para ele? O que você esperava? Droga, não agora! Eu entendo, detenção amanhã ..."

A pedra caiu rapidamente, nervosamente, percebendo que enviava todos aqueles pensamentos caóticos para ele. Que vergonha! Ele foi estúpido! Pervertido, o que ele pensará sobre isso agora?

Ele sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca provindo dos lábios pois havia mordido-os dolorosamente. Ele olhou para a pedra e seu coração começou a bater novamente como um louco quando viu a luz verde. Ele levantou-a com dedos trêmulos, fitou-a e quando leu a mensagem, seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença absoluta e começou a brilhar como a pedra na mão. Ele sentiu um calor penetrante em seu coração, que entrelaçava-se e abalava, desmanchando a saudade e a tristeza. Na sua boca coreu um sorriso terno. Ele levantou a cabeça e os olhos cegos olhavam para o fogo, que de repente parecia tão fantástico em comparação com a incineração do calor no seu interior.

Ele suspirou profundamente, então encolheu-se aproximando os joelhos até o queixo e pressionou a superfície da jóia verde e quente em sua bochecha. As chamas tremulantes em sua superfície lisa, refletiam as seguintes palavras:

"Shhh ... Está tudo bem, Potter, cuidarei de você amanhã."

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman,** o capítulo 23 foi forte mesmo! O Snape encarnou o papel de domador feroz! E Harry conheceu um pouco mais de si mesmo, mas ainda tem chão, tem muita coisa intoxicante pela frente, o capítulo 25 que é dividido em duas partes, promete superar o que já foi lido até agora em matéria de cenas escaldantes!

**Miriette,** Harry ainda vai sofrer bastante até aprender a por freios na língua, mas uma hora ele aprende, graças aos métodos infalíveis de Severus Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

**25 O Castigo – parte I**

"Como ele pode pensar assim? O que ele pensa? Suspeita que eu ... e Hermione ...? Afinal de contas, pensar isso seria doente! Foi por isso que ele mudou comigo?" – Harry pensava, percorrendo os corredores de Hogwarts. - "E, além disso já estou atrasado, que maravilha!"

Em dez minutos teria detenção com Snape. Mas ao invés de já estar lá, teve que ouvir as suspeitas de Rony especulando sobre o porquê dele e Hermione estarem se comportando de maneira estranha recentemente. Weasley o deixou cheio de raiva com suas acusações, no fim nem ao menos pensou que tudo aquilo poderia ser apenas um grande mal-entendido. A voz acusatória ressoava na mente de Harry:

"Então, por qual razão estava tão estranha hoje de manhã? E por que ela ficou vermelha quando olhou para você? E por que você a está evitando? Ela cora quando olha para você, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? Admita, como você pode escoder de mim? Eu sou seu amigo ... "

Harry finalmente perdeu a paciência e gritou com ele:

"Você é um idiota!"

Qualquer um perderia a paciência se não tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa. Ron, não aceitava o fato de que ele poderia ser diferente. Por fim, Harry não resistiu e saiu, batendo a porta. Ele agora estava com tanta raiva e tremor, que queria destruir alguma coisa.

Ele não precisou nem se preocupar muito em bater na porta, entrou no escritório de Snape e quando ele se viu em sua sala, caminhou em direção a uma cadeira sem dizer uma palavra, sentou-se fitando um olhar agitado nas chamas. Severus nem sequer moveu o livro que estava lendo. Ele levandou uma sobrancelha como que para encerrar uma questão mental e olhou para Harry, vendo sua expressão feroz, resignou-se a pergutar:

- O que foi, Potter? - Ele perguntou, colocando o livro sobre a mesa.

- Nada - resmungou Harry. - Eu me sinto ótimo.

- Tão ótimo, que se apertar os dedos mais um pouco vai abrir buracos na palma da mão - o homem bufou.

Harry olhou para o punho cerrado, que atingia sua palma, e rapidamente os prendeu entre os joelhos.

- Eu só ... algumas pessoas às vezes se comportam como se seus cérebros tivessem vazado pelos ouvidos!- exclamou.

- Na minha opinião, mais frequentemente do que "às vezes" – o Mestre de Poções respondeu calmamente. Harry olhou para ele pelo canto do olho.

- Ok, eu tive uma discussão com Ron e Hermione - grunhiu. – Por causa de toda aquela nossa "conversa" ontem durante a aula. Hermione percebeu que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa debaixo da mesa, olhou para ver e viu ... você sabe o quê. E agora ela me tem como um completo pervertido, que se masturba em público sob o a mesa. Agora anda me evitando o tempo todo, como se esperasse que eu me masturbe a cada passo. E Ron ... notou o comportamento estranho e começou a suspeitar de Merlin sabe lá o quê! Ele acha que temos um romance, ou algo assim. Simplificando, sou um pervertido, que maravilhoso! - Terminou, batendo com o punho no braço da cadeira.

Harry viu que Snape escondia a boca com a mão. Ele poderia jurar que era para esconder um sorriso que certamente estendera-se torto naquele rosto. Na verdade, era caso para rir!

- Bem ... - Disse o homem depois de um momento. - Para a senhorita Granger deve ter sido uma vista realmente chocante. Eu duvido que Weasley tenha alguma ideia sobre essas coisas. - Harry sentiu seus lábios tremerem. Não, ele deveria estar com raiva! Ele não podia rir! - Uma vez que isso nunca aconteceu, nunca viu nada igual, então reagiu assim, pervertendo sua opinião sobre você. Devia se considerar com sorte por ela não ter ido até a Chefe da sua Casa para relatar que seu melhor amigo tem um pênis. - Com estas palavras, Harry não conseguiu reter o riso. - Este é um exemplo típico de estudante hipócrita. Se isso foi o motivo da briga, você realmente precisa procurar amigos mais tolerantes, Potter.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo com gratidão. Ele imediatamente se sentiu melhor. Uma pequena parte de sua mente, considerou que na boca de Snape a palavra "pênis" era tão malditamente ... sexy.

- Você está certo, isso não é motivo para briga. Conversarei com eles amanhã e vamos certamente chegar a um acordo - disse ele calmamente.

- E agora - continuou o homem - se você já tiver dito tudo sobre seus amigos, você pode finalmente passar para o prosseguimento do que iniciamos aqui na última detenção?

Harry não conseguia parar a contração súbita do estômago. Severus sempre seguiu rapidamente para o ponto em que ...

- De onde continuamos hoje? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo lascivamente.

O homem olhou para ele com expressão impenetrável no rosto, e depois ergueu uma sobrancelha e torceu os lábios fazendo uma careta zombeteira, e explicou:

- Quero dizer, a sua penalidade por ter ousado opor-se a mim durante a aula. Escrever 300 vezes: "Não vou interferir nos assuntos dos outros, e eu falarei respeitosamente ao professor." Você pensou que eu iria perdoá-lo, Potter? - Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele se inclinou para frente. - Um fim de semana limpando os banheiros da escola inteira.

Harry piscou, surpreso.

O quê? Mas ... depois de tudo o que tinha que fazer ... Depois do que Severus disse ...

- M-mas ... - Ele começou, mas o homem o interrompeu:

- Vai me desafiar?

Harry balançou a cabeça, sentindo uma onda gelada percorrer seu corpo deixando-o todo arrepiado.

"_Eu vou cuidar de você ..."_

Estas palavras de ontem ecooaram em sua cabeça tornando-o mais ansioso pelo encontro, agora elas pareciam memórias distantes e opacas.

Severus acenou com a varinha e colocou diante de Harry um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena de escrever.

- Mas antes que você comece ... – O homem se levantou e puxou de dentro de uma gaveta um pedaço de pergaminho e a pena que Harry lhe deu no aniversário. Ele foi até o grifinória, e jogou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, então sentou-se na cadeira e resmungou:

- O que é isso, Potter?

Quando Harry olhou para o papel, seus olhos se arregalaram. As anotações escritas eram completamente ilegíveis em diversos lugares, em vários pontos apareciam a palavra "Harry". Por um momento ele olhou para o pergaminho, incapaz de acreditar no que via.

- Eu também pensei em você, Severus - respondeu, sorrindo.

Os olhos do homem estreitaram-se perigosamente.

- É uma de suas piadas estúpidas, Potter?

- Não, eu só pensei que talvez você devesse se acostumar um pouco com meu nome. Então eu comprei uma pena mágica, que eu modifiquei, de tal forma que escrevesse meu nome toda vez que você pensasse em mim. Bom saber que você o fez, Severus.

O homem fechou os olhos como se estivesse tentando se dominar, e não amaldiçoar Harry. Depois de um momento, olhou para ele e disse friamente:

- Da próxima vez, pense com cuidado antes que você venha com a ideia de me dar um presente tão estúpido. Eu nunca recebi nada tão inútil!

O rosto de Harry, de repente tornou-se triste. Rapidamente desviou o olhar e mordeu os lábios, tentando controlar o ardor desagradável em seu coração.

- Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa - ele murmurou. - Eu não sabia que você ficaria tão bravo. Eu queria apenas ... - Ele parou abruptamente, em seguida, rapidamente levantou-se da sua cadeira. - Esqueça isso - ele disse suavemente e pegou sua pena, mas o homem não o deixou levar, ele agarrou-a primeiro.

- Volte para o seu lugar - ele rosnou.

Harry, espantado, caiu para trás em sua cadeira. Ele viu que Snape colocava a pena no bolso interno do casaco. Ele queria dizer algo, mas concluiu que qualquer comentário apenas estimularia um surto de maldade por parte de Severus, por isso se absteve. Ele sorriu um pouco e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente para escondê-lo.

- Você tem mais alguma surpresa na manga, Potter? - Rosnou Snape.

- Eee ... - Harry lambeu os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente. - Talvez - disse ele misteriosamente. - Você sabe, eu sou muito bom nisso. Eu me lembro de um verão com meu primo trouxa. Ele estava em uma dieta e sempre à noite, ia assaltar a geladeira, então eu pedi para Ron me enviar doces com travessuras Waesley. Quando Dudley novamente se esgueirou até a cozinha, havia uma surpresinha esperando por ele. - Ele sorriu.- Todo o seu rosto ficou coberto por bolhas purulentas, correu pela sala de jantar gritando como um -me por uma semana no quarto. Eles achavam que a culpa era minha... - parou por um momento revendo a memória. - Mas eu encarei a parte boa da situação. Pelo menos eu não teria que ver a cara feia dele até o final do verão. E quanto eles finalmente me soltaram, Dudley pareceu muito desapontado ao ver-me de bom humor. Aposto quantos galeões você quiser que ele tinha a esperança de me ver assustado e arrependido. Mas eu estava ali, rindo dele. - Ele riu com a menção de seu primo, correndo pela casa e gritando que Harry havia enlouquecido.

Severus olhou para ele sem dizer uma palavra.

- Fascinante - finalmente disse com um sorriso de escárnio. - Quem teria pensado que o Menino Que Sobreviveu gosta de assediar primos inocentes.

- Dudley certamente não é inocente. Ele, juntamente com seus amigos estúpidos adoram atormentar os outros. E sempre que ele saia para passear, se divertia fazendo idiotices, e me perseguia. Gasta a maioria do tempo trancado no quarto com o celular, tudo depende do seu humor - disse Harry casualmente.

O homem olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Por que você não revidava?

- Eu sempre acreditei que fingindo que ele não existia, seria melhor. - Em seus lábios pálidos estendeu-se um sorriso, que, no entanto, não atingiu os olhos.

Entre as sobrancelhas de Severus, apareceram rugas e seus olhos se estreitaram. No ar pairava o silêncio constrangedor. Harry lamentou o que ele disse. Ele queria desfazer o silêncio irritante o mais rápido. Ele abriu a boca, mas Snape antecipou-se. Ele limpou a garganta e disse:

- Se você tiver acabado de contar a história incrível de sua vida, pode começar seu trabalho.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse um pouco curioso ... você sabe ... em saber algo de mim. Não quer saber nada sobre mim? Eu realmente gostaria de saber como você foi na sua juventude, o que gostava de fazer, como você aprendeu a...

Severus olhou para ele.

- Quer dizer, a gostar de atormentar meus alunos, aprendi isso muito bem. Ainda tem dúvidas, Potter?

Harry suspirou. Se Snape não queria revelar nada sobre ele, então ouviria o que Harry tinha a dizer. No fim das contas, conforme Luna disse, são um par ... Eles têm que se conhecer melhor. Ignorando o olhar impaciente do homem, ele olhou para o fogo e disse:

- Eu gosto de jogar xadrez, ou Snap explosivo. Eu amo cerveja amanteigada. Muito mais do que ... - Ele tentou lembrar o nome do álcool, que recentemente Severus ofereceu-lhe. - ... do Martini. Você pode prepará-la para mim, às vezes, a cerveja amanteigada. Com canela. Notei que você prefere... bebidas alcoólicas mais fortes, certo? Por exemplo, aquela em tom âmbar ...

- Uísqui - Severus sugeriu, como se ele já não suportasse mais a conversa incerta do grifinória. – Chama-se Uísqui.

- Sério? Eu tenho que tentar isso algum dia. Eu me pergunto como seria seu gosto.

-Desista. É forte demais para sua cabeça fraca. Além disso, duvido que você experimente.

- E o que é aquela verde?

Severus franziu a testa, como se ele se perguntasse a que "verde" se referia.

- O absinto?

- Um nome bonito. - Harry sorriu. - Aposto que ela tem um bom gosto.

- O absinto é uma mistura de várias ervas, incluindo um absinto fortemente alucinógeno. Duvido que você seria capaz de beber um gole sequer.

- Mas você bebe? - Harry perguntou. - Então, não é tão ruim.

- Eu não bebo isso. É apenas ... Além disso, por que eu deveria explicar para você, Potter? Eu não vou deixar você nem mesmo tocá-lo.

- E pode deixar-me tocar ... outra coisa? - Harry perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

Severus revirou os olhos, mas Harry não poderia deixar de notar um leve sorriso, que ele tentou esconder.

- O que mais? – disse imaginativo. - Oh, eu também gosto de jogar Quadribol. Pena que demoram para marcar jogos. Então, francamente, eu nunca vi você voar em uma vassoura ...

- Eu acho que nunca vai ver - Severus murmurou, franzindo a testa.

- Pena ... Porque seria realmente fantástico. Não imagina o que se sente quando se mergulha atrás do pomo. Sinto-me tão... livre, como se nada pudesse acontecer comigo. Tenho a certeza de que poderei fazer tudo para pegá-lo, naquele momento nada pode me parar... eu sei que vou conseguir. E quanto o alcanço, quando meus dedos apertam-se em volta dele, e o sinto vibrar tentando escapar... Eu sinto uma explosão dentro de mim. Como se tudo ao redor, absolutamente tudo desaparecesse e deixasse apenas o... calor. E eu sei que ele já pertence a mim, que não fujirá, que ninguém poderá arrebatá-lo de mim. Não me preocupo com as pessoas, aplausos, vivas... Poderia muito bem estar lá sozinho. No final de tudo, depois de toda a luta, depois de toda a perseguição, de todo o cansaço e esforço incrível... o mais importante... é que no final... eu consegui. - Seus olhos brilhavam quando falava, olhando para o fogo, que não via, pois atravessava-o com seus pensamentos. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele estava em campo, o vento chicoteando no rosto e a bola pequena de ouro esvoaçando nas suas mãos. – E saiba que ... tudo isso não é nada comparado com o que eu sinto ... quando estou com você - terminou. Ele não sabia por que ele disse isso. Mas ele tinha que dizer. Como se as palavras fluíssem diretamente para fora da boca contra sua vontade. - E, às vezes, quando passo muito tempo sem ver você... Eu sinto como se o pomo se afastasse de mim, me jogando para longe ... e eu não pudesse pegá-lo. Apesar do muito que eu quero. E então eu sinto tanta falta ... - Gaguejou, percebendo que começava a murmurar. Não era um assunto muito seguro. Ele tinha que encontrar algo mais neutro. Ele limpou a garganta e se forçando a não olhar para Severus, ele continuou. - Você provavelmente pensa da mesma forma, em relação a execução de uma poção particularmente difícil? Quando, depois de muitos esforços, finalmente tem sucesso...você também sente esse estouro de alegria... não sente?- Terminou e silenciosamente olhou para o homem.

- A satisfação, em vez de alegria - disse Severus. - Porque com a poção não há perseguição. Aqui há contagens de cada movimento, cada gota. A chave é o foco, precisão. Esperando o momento certo. Isso lembra mais... a caça. Tudo tem que acontecer no momento certo e na proporção adequada. Porque você sabe que um movimento errado pode acabar em desastre. Esta é uma arte de paciência e requer um tempo extraordinário. Voar em uma vassoura atrás de uma bola dourada não requer nada além de habilidade.

- Não é verdade – Harry disse indignado. - Esta é uma tarefa que necessita de paciência extraordinária. Além disso, não é o caso. O importante é o sentimento que vem quando se termina. É impossível que quando você conclua um trabalho sobre uma poção muito complicada, que levou vários meses, onde cada erro pode acabar muito mal... Não sinta nenhuma alegria.

Severus olhou para ele por um bom tempo antes de responder:

- Tudo depende do tipo e da finalidade da poção. Quando eu termino de preparar outro remédio para Pomfrey, é difícil sentir algo além da satisfação tediosa.

- E quanto tempo realmente leva para preparar a poção mais difícil?

- Um tempo muito longo, Potter. Tenho certeza que tempo suficiente para pegar o pomo de ouro milhares de vezes.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Sério? Tanto tempo? Mais tempo que o soro da verdade?

- Muito mais tempo.

Harry pensou por um momento. Ele lembrou do que viu no laboratório secreto de Snape. Gostaria de saber se era uma dessas poções ...?

- A... - Gaguejou. – E você está fazendo uma dessas poções difíceis?

A expressão do olhar de Severus se alterou. De repente, surgiu-lhe um brilho incrível.  
- Sim - ele disse calmamente.

Um frio perfurou Harry. Ele sentiu como se a sala fosse varrida por um vento frio, mas nenhuma corrente de ar entrara lá. Ele ficou surpreso com a reação, a expressão da face do homem o levou a fazer mais uma pergunta:

- Ann. .. quanto tempo você deverá deixá-la fervendo ainda?

O brilho nos olhos de Severus por um momento embotou-se, e uma sombra cruzou seu rosto. Ele virou a cabeça em direção à lareira. Parecia que ele buscava uma resposta. Finalmente, após vários momentos de silêncio tenso, ele respondeu:

- O tempo que for necessário.

Harry franziu o cenho. Foi uma resposta estranha ... Ele queria perguntar algo mais, mas leu no rosto do Mestre de Poções que o assunto havia sido encerrado. De repente, o ambiente tornou-se desconfortavelmente frio. Ele não sabia a razão de tal sensação, mas ele realmente não queria continuar a sentir aquilo. Ele respirou fundo e tentou recuperar o sorriso despreocupado no rosto. Sua mente trabalhou freneticamente à procura de algo mais neutro e seguro.

- Pode falar-me do seu relacionamento com as outras pessoas? Você sabe, sobre as coisas triviais do dia. Com quem você se sente bem, ou gosta de falar. Sobre o que acontenceu com você em dado dia, se pensou " estes são mais alguns idiotas cabeça de passarinho que aceitam como primeiranistas nesta escola?"

Severus deu-lhe um olhar longo e inescrutável.

- Eu não gosto de ninguém, Potter. E também, ninguém gosta de mim, com quem eu falaria? De qualquer forma, acho que nesta escola não só os primeiranistas são idiotas.

- Eu gosto de você - disse Harry rapidamente. - Então você pode falar comigo sobre tudo - ele sorriu.

- Sério? Até mesmo sobre o uso experimental dos leocócitos de sangue de dragão com ácido do estômago de vaca?

Os lábios de Harry reagiram indo para uma resposta leiga da questão, mas no último momento ele conseguiu detê-los e, em vez de responder: "O quê?", disse:

- Claro. Assim que você me der algum tempo para ler vários livros sobre leucócitos do sangue de dragão, ácido de estômago de vaca e o uso em poções. – ele perdeu a luta contra o sorriso que se estendeu em sua boca.

As sobrancelhas do Mestre de Poções, subiram ligeiramente. Parecia que ele queria dizer algo, mas fechou a boca e apenas balançou a cabeça.

- E assim, voltemos ao assunto... - Harry disse de repente - .. Costumo conversar com Ron. Não dá para falar com Hermione sobre qualquer outra coisa que não os estudos. Mas Ron é legal. Apesar de tudo. Recentemente me contou que suspeita que Melissa Bulstrode e Cormac McLaggen estão se encontrando às escondida. Viu quando os dois foram para a estufa da Professora Sprout, e depois de algum tempo saíram correndo, gritando, tentando arrancar de si tentáculos verdes pegajosos. Ela saiu de lá só com metade do vestido. Aparentemente, as plantas resolveram unir os dois num amistoso ... abraço - riu e olhou para Snape, que parecia não achar graça. Parecia alguém que não fazia ideia do que se estava falando e que passava por um doloroso castigo. - Bem, há também Luna. Ela realmente é muito legal quando você a conhece melhor. Eu realmente tive essa oportunidade ... ela foi minha namorada. Apenas fingiu para me ajudar. Espero que você não se importe ... – O rosto de Snape parecia ser uma máscara de pedra. Uma pedra que irradiava uma grande fadiga.- Oh, às vezes eu falo muito com Gina. Ela também é muito legal. Apenas um pouco... - Parou de repente, vendo algo atravessar os olhos de Severus. O brilho mandou clara mensaguem de que algo muito perigoso se daria se Harry não fechasse a boca, pois Severus iria interpretá-lo muito errado. Ele mordeu a língua, percebendo com quem e sobre quem ele iria falar. Rapidamente mudou de assunto. – E sobre o que aprendo ... uma vez pensei que minha matéria preferida era Defesa. Eu sempre esperava ansiosamente por essa aula. Gostava de História da Magia também, porque se podia sempre tirar um cochilo. Binns coloca toda uma sala para dormir em poucos minutos. Mas agora ... - Ele sorriu -... Agora o meu assunto favorito é Poções. Você sabe, eu acho que é realmente fascinante.

Nos olhos de Snape surgiram e vibraram tons de diversão.

- Sério? - Perguntou o homem, e os cantos de sua boca se contraíram um pouco.

Harry se inclinou para frente e continuou:

- Sim. E você sabe por quê? Eu não sei como eu não conseguia ver antes. Todos esses ingredientes que percorrem em minhas mãos ... eu os toco, acaricio entre meus dedos, os amasso, aperto, ou extraio seus sucos...- Snape cerrou a boca mordendo o lábio. - ... É realmente muito interessante. Depois, há o caldeirão, que merece muita atenção, verificando o ponto certo de ebulição, para não explodir... – Severus desabotoou um botão da gola do casaco e Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele ficou surpreso por descobrir que poderia falar sobre esse assunto de forma tão ambígua. - Mas isso não é tudo. Snape é quem nos ensina, e apesar de quase todos os alunos o temerem, eu o acho excelenete em sua profissão. – Harry sentiu fluxos de rubor em seu rosto.

O homem abriu a boca de espanto, mas logo se dominou. Recostou-se na sua cadeira, empurrando-lhe o tempo todo seu olhar intenso. Harry pigarreou embaraçado, tentando mudar rapidamente o assunto, mas no mesmo momento ele ouviu a voz suave de Snape:

- O que tanto você gosta em sua aulas de Poções, Potter? - Ele perguntou, e em seu rosto apareceu um maravilhoso sorriso torto. Harry arregalou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar que Severus dava a entender que queria continuar com aquele joguinho. Como ele poderia responder a essa pergunta? O quanto ele gosta? Não poderia descrever ...

Ele sentiu que seu coração começava a bater mais rápido. Freneticamente à procura de uma resposta, mas nada lhe veio à mente. E o pior era que Snape parecia muito interessado na resposta. Harry olhou para baixo e olhou para o joelho. Ele começou a imaginar que Snape não estava ali. Havia outra pessoa na frente dele. Luna, por exemplo. Ela lhe fez esta pergunta. O que diria?

Ele voltou-se para dentro de si, lembrando de cada aula de Poções. Todos os sentimentos que pareciam queimar nas cores mais diversas entrelaçando entre si. Cada momento em que sua mente estava flutuando, e o coração assumiu o controle do corpo. Ele fechou os olhos. Ele viu a classe. Ele o viu.

- Tanta coisa ... – começou com voz ligeiramente trêmula - ...quando meu professor se senta em sua mesa, verificando trabalhos, eu não consigo parar de olhá-lo e esqueço do meu caldeirão. Eu sei que eu não deveria desviar a atenção do trabalho, eu sei que tenho plena capacidade de produzir uma poção. Mas eu não posso me desviar dos olhos dele. Tanto é assim... que os mantenho até que me olhe. E quando o faz, neste momento eu esqueço todos na sala de aula. Sinto que há apenas nós. Sinto apenas o meu desejo. Tanto é assim que... quado me volto para a execução da minha poção, não sei em que ponto parei, não sei qual igrediente tenho em mãos, nem qual eu adicionei antes, eu esqueço completamente a minha capacidade de produzir uma poção. Eu só consigo voltar a olhar para ele...- Ele abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Não era assim tão estúpido? Será que ele conseguiu transmitir o que sentia? - É isso - ele terminou suavemente, como se quisesse incluir todas as suas emoções nessa palavra.

Em seguida, ele se atreveu a olhar para Severus e quase engasgou. O homem estava sentado imóvel, olhando para ele com um olhar de espanto no rosto e um incrível ... calor em seus olhos. Harry percebeu que ele prendeu a respiração e seu coração saltou. O que ele viu nas íris negras de Severus era algo quase como... a sensibilidade. Suas características duras estavam amolecidas. Nos lábios cerrados podia-se notar ... um sorriso. Não de escánio, não zombaria. Um sorriso real. Leve e quente, que fez tudo acontecer tão de repente ... impossivelmente belo.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse tentando se convencer de que o que ele via, não era uma ilusão.

- Nesse caso, você deve ter muito cuidado, Potter - Severus finalmente disse. - Se você está tão apaixonado por seu professor, então você poderá... desandar.

Harry sentiu que havia corado.

- Correrei o risco - ele disse baixinho, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus. Parecia que, por uma fração de segundo, tudo parou. Harry não sabia qual deles desviou o olhar primeiro. Ele apenas se dava conta do fato de que sua boca havia se movido novamente de modo espontêneo demais e involuntário, como se a todo custo quisesse preencher o silêncio e se livrar dessa tensão estranha.

- De qualquer forma, bem como em qualquer outra matéria. Eu não sou tão bom quanto Hermione. Não absorvo o conhecimento tão rapidamente e tenho problemas de concentração, mas quando realmente quero, eu consguigo alguma coisa. Como na elaboração do meu último trabalho de Poções... eu empreguei muito tempo na elaboração dele. Mas é claro que eu tive que cometer um erro e estragar tudo. Parece que não faço nada perfeito. - Ele suspirou. - Talvez da próxima vez ... - Interrompeu-se, vendo Snape levantar-se de sua cadeira e ir até o armário. Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e colocou-o sobre a mesa, e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira. Harry olhou para o pergaminho, e seus olhos se arregalaram dramaticamente. Diante dele estava ... seu ensaio. O trabalho que deveria estar apodrecendo no fundo de um cesto. Todos os vincos foram suavizados, e abaixo era bem visível um comentário: "acima das expectativas".

Somente após um momento ele percebeu que tinha a boca aberta. Ele olhou para Snape com descrença. A face do homem não se abalou.

- Você o leu ... - Na sua boca correu um sorriso alegre. - Oh, Severus ... realmente acha que foi tão bom? Estou muito feliz.

Snape franziu a testa, claramente irritado.

- Se este sorriso estúpido não desaparecer imediatamente de seu rosto, irei restaurar a avaliação anterior do seu trabalho, Potter.

Harry rapidamente escondeu o sorriso, mas não conseguiu abafar a chama da alegria, que dançava em seu estômago. Abruptamente se levantou da cadeira e circulou a mesa, e então se ajoelhou na frente de Severus, esticou seus braços e envolveu-lhe a cintura abraçando-o e apertando o rosto em seu peito.

- Obrigado - disse ele calmamente, sorrindo para si mesmo. Ele ouviu a respiração estranhamente superficial do homem e as batidas do seu coração. Ele sentiu a frieza de seu corpo. Sentia tanta falta... Seu manto estava imbuído de um perfume de ervas amargas. Provavelmente resultado do contato com fervura de algumas poções. Mas isso não era novidade, ele sempre fervia alguma poção ... Ele apertou-lhe com mais força, empurrando seu rosto aninhado-o no tecido preto e áspero. Envolvendo-se na escuridão dele. Tranquilo e agradável. E também - apesar de tudo - caloroso...

Por algum tempo houve silêncio. Depois de um tempo, no entanto, através da respiração suave e quente e os batimentos cardíacos, perfurou a voz fria de Severus:

- Eu dei-lhe um trabalho, Potter. Esqueceu-se dele?

Harry murmurou desconsoladamente. Ele levantou o rosto quente e olhou direto para observá-lo com os olhos apertados.

- E você sabe ... que terei um jogo em breve? Isto significa que não poderemos foder durante muito tempo. Não seria aconselhável, porque eu não poderia sentar numa vassoura...- No ar pairava um pedido tácito.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nesse caso, serei forçado a suspender suas detenções nesse período, Sr. Potter.

Sentiu-se atingido por um raio!

- Muito engraçado - ele murmurou. - Mas sempre poderemos conversar.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, mas Harry ignorou.

- Você pode ir ao jogo para me ver? - Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

- Eu estarei absolutamente ocupado a essa altura.

- Que pena - rosnou Harry, mais e mais resignado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo lhe veio um pensamento. - Ou talvez seja melhor, porque se você for, eu não conseguiria me concentrar em pegar o pomo, e provavelmente perderíamos.

Snape olhou para ele pensativo.

- Então é possível que ainda pense nisso.

Harry escondeu um sorriso, mais uma vez pressionando o rosto no revestimento áspero.

- Agora você pode voltar para o seu lugar, Potter, e, finalmente, fazer a sua tarefa, sabe o que você deve fazer? – ouviu a voz áspera de Severus acima de sua cabeça. Harry fez uma careta. É claro que preferia estar perto dele e abraçá-lo, e não sentar e reescrever uma sentença 300 vezes. Tinha que ficar ainda um pouco... embora só mais um pouco. Ele se ergueu. Ficou olhando por um momento para o homem, então algo se apoderou dele e o fez lançar os braços no pescoço de Snape e delicadamente beijar sua bochecha.

Inalando profundamente nos pulmões o odor característico de ervas e musk, então suspirou e se afastou. Não olhou para o rosto do homem quando ele se virou para voltar ao seu assento. Ele se sentiu coberto por seu olhar intenso.

Ele pegou a pena e olhou para o pergaminho aberto diante dele. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em escrever sequer uma palavra. Seus pensamentos ainda giravam em torno de Severus. Ele levantou a cabeça e viu o homem segurando um livro. Harry forçou os olhos para ler o título:

Usos da Magia Negra em ...

Snape afastou o livro de modo que Harry não teve tempo ler o restante. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Ele lembrou os volumes que viu no Departamento de Livros Proibidos, e que cada um acabou por ser completamente inútil. Mas Severus ... Ele deve saber o que vale a pena ler. Talvez ele poderia até mesmo ajudá-lo ... Harry tinha tantas perguntas. A quem perguntaria? Para Tonks? Ela imediatamente iria querer que Harry detalhesse as razões para querer estudar Artes das Trevas. Ele sabia que Snape já tinha recusado ensinar uma vez, mas talvez se conduzisse habilmente a conversa ... poderia aprender alguma coisa que o ajudasse.

- É um livro sobre Magia Negra? - Ele perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio prevalecente na sala. Severus olhou por cima do livro.

- Não é o que está escrito, Potter? - Bufou. Harry sabia que a paciência de Severus estava pelo fim, mas tinha que aprender alguma coisa!

- Eu ouvi ... isto é, Moody nos falou sobre as Maldições Imperduáveis no quarto disse que para jogá-las, você realmente tem que querer. E que nenhum de nós seria capaz de fazê-lo. Ele se referia somente ao fato de que eram Imperdoáveis, ou o mesmo se dá para todas as maldições?

Harry viu o interesse no rosto do homem. Como se no final surgisse um assunto que merecesse sua atenção. Severus por um momento olhou para ele pensativo, e depois descansou o livro, cruzou as mãos e disse:

- Magia Negra é regida pelas mesmas leis que qualquer outro tipo de magia. Para conjurar qualquer magia, mesmo tão simples como o Lumos, você tem que querer e focar seus pensamentos. Nesse aspecto, eles não se diferem. - Harry reparou que quando Severus falava, seu rosto mudou. Ele parecia estar totalmente absorvido no que ele dizia. - Maldição é geralmente extremamente difícil, é uma magia complexa e, portanto, exige um foco muito maior. Assim como, por exemplo, o Feitiço do Patrono. Para lançar, você tem que ter realmente um forte desejo de lançá-lo. A única diferença entre eles é devido à natureza do feitiço. Quando você lança uma maldição, cujo objetivo é ferir alguém, você tem que fazer-se uma pergunta fundamental: você realmente quer ferir alguém? Se você não for capaz de fazê-lo, você nunca será capaz de jogá-la corretamente. Então, como você pode ver, não é sobre quaisquer requisitos específicos, mas apenas sobre sua alma. Ou seja, se você quiser, poderá fazer mal a alguém.

- Então é verdade ... - Harry parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. - Para lançar um feitiço, você deve ter a alma cheia de maldade?

Severus franziu o cenho.

- Por que você acha isso?

Harry corou.

- Eu ... Eu li em algum lugar.

Por um tempo o olhar do homem o examinou cuidadosamente.

- É por isso que são incapazes de parar o roubo dos livros do departamento proibido...

- Eu não estava roubando! – as palavras escaparam da boca de Harry.

- ... Então, pelo menos, tente pegar aqueles que tenham algum valor científico, e não os de feiticeiros tolos que viveram centenas de anos atrás e não eram capazes de distinguir seu reflexo no espelho do de um inimigo. Há muitos livros de Magia Negra escritos honestamente.

- Por exemplo, quais? - Perguntou Harry rapidamente.

Severus olhou para ele com escárnio.

- Tentando ser astuto, Potter?

Harry mordeu o lábio. Não havia sentido em tentar essa abordagem com Severus.

- Bem, como eu saberei quais livros são bons? Ninguém me diz isso não é? - disse Harry firmemente, com um foco claro na primeira palavra.

- Desde que o ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas caiu nas mãos incompetentes daquela desajeitada Auror cor de rosa, as coisa pioraram. Na sala de aula em vez de ensinar Magia Negra de verdade, ensina apenas a se defender contra diabinhos ridículos.

- Não é verdade! - Harry estava indignado. - Tonks é mil vezes melhor do que Umbridge. Talvez não tão boa quanto Moody e Lupin, mas acho que é uma professora muito boa. Recentemente nos contou sobre as maldições mais perigosas que Voldemort pode usar e que não estão incluídas nos nossos livros e nem na lista de Imperduáveis. Nós também aprendemos um monte de magias defensivas.

Severus bufou suavemente, e depois inclinou-se na cadeira, os olhos estreitaram-se perigosamente.

- Magias defensivas? Não me faça rir, Potter. Ao invés de prepará-lo para a guerra, estão ensinando a repelir ataques e se esconder por trás das costas dos outros. Não irá derrotar o Senhor das Trevas com um Expelliarmus ou se escondendo atrás de um feitiço escudo. A ação correta é lançar primeiro a maldição, que pode muito mais facilmente atordoar o adversário, e o tempo para tal é muito curto. Mas, claro, Dumbledore rapidamente sufocaria essa ideia com sua própria barba, diz que isso vai "envenenar" suas "almas inocentes". Mas assim, vocês nunca terão chance contra o Lorde das Trevas e suas hostes.

- Bem, por que você não quer me ensinar? Se você acha que devo ser capaz de lançar uma maldição, por que você não treina os alunos que querem aprender isso?- Harry perguntou, empurrando um duro olhar para o homem.

- Porque seu diretor amado não vai permitir isso, Potter.

- Ele também não permite que você foda alunos, e ainda assim o faz - disse Harry, antes que ele pudesse morder a língua. Os olhos de Severus brilharam perigosamente.

- Cuidado com a língua, Potter - rosnou com raiva. Harry respirou fundo, tentando não prestar atenção ao homem jogando raios pelos olhos e continuou, mas com muito mais calma:

- Nós podemos fazer isso em segredo. No ano passado, juntamente com vários estudantes, foi criado um grupo que chamamos de "Armada de Dumbledore". Nós praticamos na Sala Preciasa e... foi eficiente- fez uma pausa, vendo o olhar zombeteiro que Snape estava martelando em seu rumo. - O quê? - Ele perguntou.

- É algo novo. O Menino Que Sobreviveu quer manter um segredo longe de seu amado diretor, quer contaminar sua alma inocente com as Artes das Trevas, mesmo que isso ameace-o com a expulsão da escola e uma possível cela em Azkaban.

- Desde quando você colocou suas mãos sobre mim, eu não posso ser considerado tão inocente ... Então, qual é a diferença? - Harry respondeu, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus. Snape franziu a testa, mas não comentou sobre aquilo. Harry ficou olhando enquanto ele era avaliado. O menino queria fugir de seus olhos, mas não o fez. Iria suportar o olhar do homem a qualquer custo. Após vários minutos de silêncio tenso, Severus se recostou na cadeira e disse baixinho, olhando para o fogo:

- Vou pensar nisso.

Não era uma promessa, apenas uma possibilidade em aberto, mas Harry ainda tinha a impressão de que ganhou a conversa. Com mal contido sorriso alegre, que corria em seus lábios. Ele limpou a garganta e disse:

- Enfim, a minha alma não é tão inocente. No ano passado eu joguei Cruciatus em Bellatrix. Quero dizer, talvez não... saiu como deveria. Mas eu cheguei muito perto. Hesitei. Eu queria, mas algo me fez parar.

Severus olhou para ele por um olho.

- Acha que agora você vai ser capaz de fazer isso? - Ele perguntou ironicamente.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa que era anos atrás - ele disse calmamente, depois olhou para o homem. - Você me mudou. - Severus bufou e olhou para o fogo novamente. - Eu sei que agora vou ter sucesso. Afinal, você disse que é só querer realmente ... machucar alguém. - Ele olhou para suas mãos. Por um momento ele teve a impressão de que ele viu vestígios de sangue sobre elas, mas ele sabia que era apenas uma ilusão. - E eu realmente quero. - Ele sentiu os olhos de Severus, mas não levantou a cabeça. Ele cerrou os punhos e as imagens rapidamente romperam em sua mente tentando quebrar sua cabeça. E então um súbito pensamento o atingiu. – Agora quero... mas então me pergunto... – levantou os olhos e olhou nos olhos do Mestre de Poções - Quando você está com Voldemort, e quando ele lhe diz para fazer todas essas ... coisas ... Quero dizer, jogar várias maldições ... Você disse que para jogá-las, você realmente tem que querer. Você faz por que quer...? - Interrompeu-se, vendo um súbito clarão nos olhos do homem.

Não era um brilho agradável. Lembrava uma luz gelada. A sugestão de verde.

A compreensão disso o chicoteava.

Os lábios de Severus enrolaram num sorriso obscuro.

- Você está surpreso, Potter?

Harry prendeu a respiração, sentindo em seu rosto uma marca quente. Seu estômago torceu. Diante de seus olhos brilhou um retrato de Severus, de pé em um círculo, cercado por altas figuras escuras, com os rostos escondidos atrás de máscaras. Brilhando como uma porcelana branca. Snape lançando Crucio, olhando turvamente um corpo se contorcendo no solo. A mão segurando uma varinha com firmeza, com os olhos escondidos atrás de uma máscara, insensível, desprovido de compaixão ou remorso. Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando superar a imagem e a sensação de que seu coração batia mais rápido e mais rápido. Ele olhou com descrença para o homem sentado a sua frente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- É impossível.

- Por que não? - Severus perguntou ironicamente.

- É que ... isso significa que você ... você gosta? Você disse que você realmente tem que querer. Você realmente ...? - Parou, quando Snape inclinou-se para ele e piscou.

- O que eu gosto, o que eu preciso, e o que eu quero, são coisas completamente diferentes, Potter.

Harry franziu a testa, tentando entender.

- Mas você ...?

- A mente humana é uma ferramenta muito interessante. Você pode usá-la à vontade, é apenas uma base para construir um castelo. Quando a construção é concluída, pode ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Você pode forçar a sua mente para uma coisa, que, em teoria, você nunca seria capaz de fazer. Por exemplo, matar um homem. Ou ligar-se a ele emocionalmente. Ou odiá-lo. Este é o controle. Algo que você nunca seria capaz de dominar, apesar de seus esforços. Não consegue nem por um momento fechar sua mente, pode-se ler sua mente como a um livro aberto. Eu faço isso quase todo o tempo.

Harry se lembrou o grande esforço que lhe custou os exercícios das aulas de Oclumência no ano anterior com Snape. Lembrou-se do gosto de amargura, quando, apesar de muitas tentativas, ele não conseguia expulsar Severus, que, sem qualquer resistência penetrava sua mente.

Um pensamento súbto e incrontolável passou pela mente de Harry:

Bem, de modo geral, isso pouco mudou. Só que agora ele penetra sem resistência em algum outro lugar ...

- Isto quer dizer que, sempre, em qualquer momento, você está sobe auto-controle? - Ele perguntou, olhando para Severus em descrença e profunda admiração. - É realmente ... surpreendente - ele murmurou.

O homem parecia estar surpreso com o que viu nos olhos de Harry. Provavelmente esperava qualquer coisa como medo ou desagrado, mas certamente não ... uma espécie de reverência.

Harry estava realmente impressionado. Não imaginava uma vida assim. Estar no controle, sempre concentrado ... não ser capaz de se soltar, ser natural nem mesmo por um momento de respiração. Ele não conseguia nem se concentrar na aula, e muito menos para ... manter-se frio ... em situações tensas ... Mas Severus não conseguia se controlar o tempo ...

- Um momento - disse ele, quando o homem se inclinou para trás e olhou para o fogo novamente. - Mas você não consegue se dominar sempre. Se descontrolou na última aula. Você ficou com raiva. Lembro-me disso. E sempre... sempre que fazemos... bom, nem sempre se controla.

Snape sorriu o seu sorriso mais sarcástico.

- Não entendeu nada do que eu disse a você, Potter.

Harry franziu o cenho. Como não entendeu? Ele entendeu perfeitamente!

- Mas ...

- Essa conversa foi um total desperdício de tempo. E você está ficando sem tempo para executar sua tarefa! Se você acha que vai conseguir evitar a detenção, você já se encontra muito além do horizonte da estupidez! - Severus resmungou, pegando o livro com um título muito longo e complicado, que colocara sobre a mesa logo após a chegada de Harry. - Então, aconselho você finalmente a começar a trabalhar, se você não quiser receber uma punição muito mais dolorosa! - Após estas palavras, enfiou o olhar no livro.

O estômago de Harry encolheu com a menção. Ele baixou os olhos e olhou para o pergaminho aberto diante dele. Ele sabia que a conversa chegara ao fim e não iria poder tirar mais nenhuma palavra de Severus.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman,** acho que um dos pontos fracos do Severus é a curiosidade,é só atiçar a curiosidade dele que você consegue agarrá-lo de jeito, realmente foi muito engraçada a troca de mensagens entre eles através da pedra. A Hermione não precisava ficar com nojo do Harry, coitado do menino!

**Gehenna**, o cap. 21 foi quente mesmo, quero saber o que você dirá dos outros, eles estão de derreter! E Harry às vezes perde noção do perigo mesmo, gosta de cutucar serpentes com o dedo do pé.

**Sobre o 25 parte II -** Acho que na parte II do capítulo 25, vocês irão sentir muita raiva do Snape, por isso, preparem uma imensa jarra de suco de maracujá com muito açúcar, o sangue de vocês irá borbulhar e terão vontade de esganar Severus. Lembrem do exercício de respiração para restabelecer a calma, contem até 10 e respirem profundamente. Snape deixa a gente de boca aberta, viu? Quando a gente pensa que ele já fez tudo, ele aparece com mais uma maldade... quero saber da opinião de você, beijos!


	26. Chapter 26

**25 O castigo parte II**

Nem sequer tocou na pena deitada ao seu lado. Sua mente começou a fazer um caminho obscuro e misterioso aos lugares mais escuros de sua alma encontrando algo que desejava ser liberado. Hmm... verdade seja dita, ele preferia obter uma detenção diferente do que sentar e escrever uma frase chata. Depois de sentir tanta falta dele. E Severus escreveu que "cuidaria"... então por que não o faz, em vez de querer impor a detenção? Não estava certo!

Seus olhos involuntariamente foram em direção ao homem. Severus estava sentado em sua cadeira. Mesmo lendo um livro, dava perfeita impressão de que poderia infligir bastante dor sem nem mesmo pestanejar...

Este pensamento fez algo no coração de Harry dar um salto. Engoliu em seco, tentando controlar tais pensamentos.

Não, Severus deu-lhe uma tarefa. Deveria realizá-la! Não deve provocá-lo. Deve abster-se! Mas lembrou-se do que aconteceu recentemente ...

Exatamente. Lembrou-se.

Novamente ele olhou para o homem. Em sua cabeça giravam pensamentos muito perigosos, alimentados pelas memórias do momento em que ele esteve com a cabeça presa no assento de uma poltrona, enquanto Snape ...

Ele piscou várias vezes, afastando as imagens que... estimularam seu corpo tenso.

"Droga!"

Ele olhou novamente. As pernas de Severus não estavam cruzadas, estavam apenas ligeiramente separadas. Os olhos de Harry foram involuntariamente em direção a protuberância sob o tecido preto das calças. Lambeu os lábios, sentindo uma súbita explosão de calor.

E se ele ...?

Ele sentiu sua cabeça começar a girar. A parte escura de sua alma gritava, se debatia, tentando libertar-se e conseguir o que queria. O que veio buscar ali. Esta parte sussurava em seu ouvido:

"Faça agora!"

E ele escutou.

Suas mãos foram para sua camisa. Ele começou a desabotoá-la lentamente. Ele separou-a, revelando seu peito pálido. Com dedos trêmulos afrouxou a gravata e puxou-a sobre sua cabeça.

O rosto de Severus estava oculto pelo livro. Harry dirigiu-lhe seu olhar intenso e silenciosamente desfez o botão de sua calça. Abriu suas pernas e deslizou a mão pela abertura do material. Liberou um gemido abafado, quando seus dedos roçaram sua ereção rígida. Ele mordeu o lábio, e muito gentilmente levantou seu pênis e descansou-o em sua barriga, deixando a ponta se projetar para cima do material.

Imaginou Severus tocando-o. Os dedos frios se fechando em torno dele ...

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo uma súbita explosão de calor. Quando os abriu, e voltou o olhar para o homem sentado em frente, sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga e, lentamente, moveu-a pela extensão do peito, até o pescoço.

Snape se moveu. Harry prendeu a respiração.

- Potter, você poderia parar de olhar para mim e finalmente iniciar a sua...? - A voz de repente congelou, inclinou o livro para o lado. Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram. Harry teve a impressão de que ele fora pregado na cadeira pelo olhar do homem, e mesmo que quisesse, não seria capaz de se libertar.

"Vamos!" – estimulou a voz em sua cabeça.

Ele lambeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos, olhando diretamente para as chamas furiosas nas íris negras do sexo masculino. Em um instante, Severus estava ao lado dele.

Harry prendeu a respiração, quando Snape conduziu um olhar brilhante a ele. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, tomando uma posição confortável. Seu corpo estava vibrando com impaciência.

- Você não pode resistir, não é, Potter? - Sussurrou Snape, inclinando-se sobre Harry e inserindo a mão em sua cueca. Picadas frias perfuraram o corpo do menino. Se contorceu, quando a mão fria segurou seu pênis e apertou com força. - Você sempre tem que ser desobediente, não é? Então agora você terá o castigo que você merece.

Ele apertou com mais força. Harry gemeu e empurrou seus quadris. Ele pegou o robe do homem e puxou-o. Com dedos trêmulos começou a desabotoar os botões.

- Ah, não, Potter. Não vou deixar você fazer o que quiser - Severus rosnou, agarrando a mão de Harry afastando-as. Apertou um joelho entre suas coxas, separando-as na cadeira e empurrando em sua virilha.

Harry gemeu e bateu a cabeça no encosto.

- Quer jogar? Quer manter seus jogos infantis? Não comigo, Potter! - Sussurrou o homem e o puxou pelos cabelos.

Sentiu a explosão de dor. Mas era maravilhoso ...

Sim, exatamente o que queria!

Ele esticou suas mãos e pegou no manto áspero, tentando atrair para si o corpo do homem.

- Está ignorando um comando meu, mais uma vez?- Severus bufou, pegando suas mãos afastando-as com um forte puxão para os lados. – Vou lhe dar uma punição para que aprenda de uma vez por todas a não me provocar!

Outra explosão. Mas desta vez, nenhuma dor.

Prazer.

O corpo de Harry foi dobrado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e aproximou os seus lábios à orelha do homem. Dos lábios trêmulos, irromperam apenas duas palavras:

- Foda-me ...

Sentiu o corpo de Snape endurecer. Antes que ele pudesse dar acordo da situação, foi levantado da cadeira e jogado sobre a mesa. Ele ouviu o som dos objetos caindo no chão. Bem como o livro que Severus estava lendo.

O homem chegou nele ao mesmo tempo que chegou na superfície do móvel. um empurrão fez seu estômago bater na madeira. Harry sentiu sua bochecha ser amassada na mesa fria. Ao mesmo tento sentiu um calor de magia perparsar seu corpo. Ele gritou quando sentiu suas mãos serem atraídas para trás de si e imobilizadas. Outra força levantou seus quadris para cima, os joelhos foram fixos na superfície da mesa. Ele tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Só conseguia permanecer de joelhos, com as nádegas erguidas e as mãos amarradas para trás.

Espere, ele provavelmente não ia ...?

Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu Severus empurrando-o. Com uma mão apertou a sua cabeça na superfície dura e fria e em um movimento rápido puxou sua cueca.

- O que você vai fazer...? - Harry começou, tentando virar a cabeça para respirar.

- Eu vou satisfazer o seu pedido, Potter! - Sussurrou o homem, introduzindo um dedo em sua entrada.

"Espere, ele queria fazer sem ...?"

- Pare com isso! - Gritou – Solte-me! Você não pode ...

Com apenas um movimento bruco, Severus já estava nele. O grito de Harry rasgou o ar. Ele tinha a impressão de que explodia em dor. Sem qualquer pomada, sem qualquer preparação ... Snape penetrava nele, batendo pêlos ásperos em suas nádegas nuas. Estremeceu, mas o homem apertou sua cabeça com firmeza e não permitiu qualquer movimento. Ele parou de repente, de explodir dentro dele, como que para dar tempo para Harry se adaptar, para abrir-se para ele.

- Pare de lutar contra mim - ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente, puxando e rasgando Harry novamente em um movimento rápido – e vai parar de doer.

Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Harry. Ele cerrou os dentes, tentando não gritar. Severus parou de novo.

Não estava consguindo penetrar até o fim...

Sua garganta rasgou com outro grito quando o homem puxou e empurrou novamente.

- Pare com isso! - Gritou. - Dói! Severus! Porque ... - De repente, ele percebeu que ele estava sendo burro. Abria a boca, mas não saia nada dela, nenhum som.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento. Feitiço Silenciador! Snape lançou um feitiço silenciador sobre ele, maldito ...

O homem veio de novo. Harry bateu a cabeça na parte superior da mesa já que ele não podia gritar. Sentiu a mão de Severus em seu cabelo molhado de suor que escorria por sua pele quente.

- Parar? - Snape ofegava, inclinando-se sobre ele. A cabeça de Harry foi puxada da superfície da madeira e levada até os lábios do homem, então ouviu a baixa e ofegante voz do Mestre de Poções. - Você quis isso, Potter. Implorou por isso. Então agora você vai ter! – afastou-se e reentroduziu-se. Abruptamente, bruscamente. Profundamente. Se Harry pudesse gritar, rasgaria sua garganta. Em vez disso, ele apenas balançava a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas. - Oh, eu sei que dói ... Deve doer! Se você quiser jogar comigo, deve saber o que esse jogo pode render a você! E eu vou te mostra isso!

Ele soltou a cabeça de Harry, que imediatamente caiu sobre a mesa.

Não era assim que estava imaginando ... Não era assim!

O corpo do grifinória sacudia ao ritmo imposto por Severus. Ele foi capaz apenas de choramingar baixinho quando a ponta do pênis de Snape atacou novamente e novamente sua próstata, mais e mais rápido. A capa negra batia nas coxas violentamente e de forma agressiva nas nádegas nuas do garoto. E Harry sentiu como se tudo, absolutamente tudo caísse em naufrágio, pendurado sobre um abismo cheio de lava fervente, que a cada estocada aumentava o seu nível. Ele podia sentir o sangue bombear em suas veias e a pele derreter. Gotas de suor escorrendo de seu corpo era como gotas de óleo quente, que escorriam e queimavam marcas em sua pele.

Esfregou o rosto na superfície rígida. O corpo estava vibrando com o esforço. A dor começou a escorrer, a erupção de lava quente vermelha gradualmente dominava seu corpo. Sentia apenas a barra de ferro que o invadia firme, vermelha-quente em euforia. Tudo nele parecia queimar. Incluindo os músculos dos braços torcidos em suas costas. O pênis de Snape há muito abriu caminho nele e agora martelava-o sem qualquer resistência.

Penetrava sem resistência ... em toda parte.

Os eco dos pensamentos de Harry ressoavam em alguma parte de sua cabeça. Ele ouviu Severus ofegando pesadamente acima dele. A mesa rangia sob seu peso. O choque dos quadris em suas ancas produzia um som parecido com golpes de punho. Ouviu até mesmo sua respiração irregular. Os sons se misturaram formando uma espiral, indicando que o final estava próximo.

A lava atingiu seus lombos, e começou a se acumular nele, quase escaldante. Severus acelerou. Harry cerrou os dentes. Algo estava errado. Muito quente, muito ...intensivamente. Não teve tempo para se preparar...

O homem congelou. Harry prendeu a respiração. Dedos frios cravaram-se mais apertados em seu quadril. Severus empurrou e empurrou. Mais uma vez. E outra ...

O ar foi cortado com um murmúrio mal contido de vasta satisfação. O acúmulo quente dentro de Harry só intensificou o fogo queimando em seus lombos. Os dedos frios cravaram profundamente no corpo de Harry para que deixasse traços. Sentiu a ereção latejante de Severus, quase coincidindo com o pulsar do seu membro. Ele já estava na fronteira de si, mas algo o bloqueou.

Ele tremia violentamente, sentindo o bafo quente na pele das costas, quando Severus se inclinou sobre ele, respirando pesadamente.

"Então este é o fim ..." - Passou pela sua cabeça. Ele sentiu a decepção quando o pênis quente de Snape saiu dele, deixando para trás vestígios de esperma e de calor. Mas é isso, você nem sempre pode ter tudo ... E ele estava tão perto ...

Mas algo mudou. Harry ouviu o murmúrio silencioso do descontentamento dele, e depois de um tempo uma maldição, que nem ele compreendeu. Pelo canto do olho ele viu a mão do Mestre de Poções deslizar para ele. E de repente tudo ficou coberto por uma explosão de mil faíscas quando os delos longos tocaram seus mamilos. Seu corpo reagiu, se contorcendo caindo para trás. Bateu com a cabeça no topo duro da madeira e gemeu baixinho. Foi como um choque de chicote. Se não tivesse sido magicamente fixado na mesa, certamente cairia no chão. Não, não pelo choque. Chicote. Doloroso, intenso. Estimulante. A lava avolumou-se de novo, e na mente de Harry abriu-se as portas do entendimento.

Então Severus notou que ele estava quase ...

Ele pressionou sua testa no topo do móvel, quando sentiu o dedo deslizando nele. Delicadamente, o moveu e atingiu exatamente o lugar em que ele tinha penetrado. Mais uma vez. Outra mais. E...Harry tremia todo. Sua pele estava queimando. O fogo devorava tudo nele. Ele sentiu Snape se inclinar sobre ele... novamente...  
... E quase no mesmo instante, o mundo caiu em mil pedaços quando a língua, molhada e quente tocou sua pele e começou a deslizar lentamente ao longo da sua espinha. Gemeu setindo faíscas se estabelecerem em seu corpo se acumular no abdômen, formando algo tão grande ... Harry abriu a boca em um grito silencioso. A língua de Severus. Em sua pele. Mais e mais. Ao longo. No... Merlin!

A onda entrou em colapso, engolindo tudo que encontrava em seu caminho, juntamente com a consciência, os sentidos e o grito, sem fim em silêncio. Seus músculos afundaram ao limite da tensão. Seu corpo foi varrido e uma espuma branca fluiu diretamente na bancada.

Isso tudo fluiu em um momento, derreteu, deixou de ser relevante. Havia apenas um prazer tão grande e tão poderoso que poderia facilmente afogar tudo. Harry teve vários orgasmos, mas nenhum se igualava a intensidade desse. Ele sentiu que iria desmaiar, iria desaparecer.

Somente depois de algum tempo, ele conseguiu puxar o ar para os pulmões doloridos. Os músculos tensos começaram a derreter, o corpo foi sacudito por ondas violentas, amoleceu calmamente na superfície. Tudo fluiu.

Harry tinha a vaga impressão de que Snape se levantou, porque o encargo de avançar sobre ele desapareceu. Ele ouviu um feitiço de limpeza, que removeu os vestígios da mesa, mas - o que era mais estranho - não de suas nádegas. Sua respiração foi voltando lentamente ao normal. O corpo deixou de tremer. Quando o prazer começou a passar em seus músculos relaxados, Harry começou a sentir a dor incômoda em seus braços torcidos, coxas esticadas, coluna curvada e joelhos ralados. Com alívio, pensou que seria livrado dos laços mágicos. Pelo canto do olho, viu Snape se aproximar de algo caído no chão. Ele virou a cabeça a tempo de ver o homem sentar-se na cadeira, cruzar as pernas e mergulhar na leitura do livro.

Inicialmente pensou que Severus só queria irritá-lo. Por que ele não poderia deixá-lo, ali, naquele estado. Ele não pode. Não é verdade?

Por alguns momentos ele olhou para o homem na esperança de que a farsa estivesse prestes a terminar e Snape fosse baixar o livros, sorrir ironicamente, declarando sua vitória e iria libertá-lo. Mas a cada segundo que passava, Harry despencava cada vez mais em pânico.

É impossível! Ele não pode fazer isso! Ele não pode mantê-lo daquele jeito! Que filho da puta desagradável! Desprezível, maldito ...

Mal sentia os músculos do braço. Suas coxas tremiam com o esforço.

"Solte-me!" - Gritava em silêncio. Ele tentou se mover, mas os laços mágicos eram fortes. Nada poderia soltá-los. Começou uma luta desesperada, batendo a cabeça no topo da mesa para atrair a atenção do homem.

Funcionou. Severus não tirou os olhos do livro, apenas disse em voz fria:

- Não vai sair, Potter. Lutar vai apenas piorar a sua situação. Não vou soltar você, por isso eu aconselho a se acalmar e aceitar sua punição com honra. Desviou da tarefa, quando lhe disse claramente para fazer algo completamente diferente, então só vou libertá-lo somente quando eu terminar a leitura que você me interrompeu de fazer.

Após estas palavras mergulhou novamente na leitura.

Os olhos de Harry abriram de espanto. Snape vai mantê-lo ali até o fim da... leitura? Ele é doente! Tudo nele doía, todos os músculos tremiam de exaustão, sua cabeça girava pelo excesso de emoções, suas nádegas nuas e salientes estavam dolorosamente assadas, e Severus ia ficar sentado numa cadeira, sabe lá Merlin por quanto tempo, lendo um livro! E por qual razão? Só porque ele quis desviar de uma regra!

Se Harry não estivesse estremamente aflito, certamente riria da situação. Por vários momentos ele tentou criar alguma esperança de que fosse coseguir uma maneira de se libertar, mas acabou por desistir, muito cansado e fraco. Ele pressionou sua bochecha no tampo da mesa fria, fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, tentando suportar a dor se intensificando. Ele sentiu dor grande irradirar dos seus braços e da área da violação. Sentia que nunca mais seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Em sua mente fluia uma raiva fria que formou uma enorme tristeza e uma lâmina de gelo muito afiada, pronta para atacar, logo que ele tivesse a chance. Quando Severus cometesse um pequeno erro, o erro de libertá-lo...

Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar com o fogo interno de raiva. Ele foi humilhado até ao limite. E por quê? Só por que ele o queria! Para o diabo, ele queria aquele maldito bastardo que sempre queria as coisas do seu jeito! Atingia-o como um raio!

Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passou. Ele só sabia que stava tão ferido que não seria capaz de fazer qualquer gesto, apenas cair no chão e chorar. Mas ele não podia fazer isso, caramba! Tentou não pensar nisso, apenas para enganar os sentidos. Ele esfregou sua testa na parte superior da mesa, e tentou restaurar alguma circulação para suas mãos, movendo os dedos.

Ele sentiu que já havia passado uma hora, talvez mais. Permaneceu de olhos fechados imaginando que estava montado numa vassoura voando atrás de um pomo. E então ele ouviu um farfalhar. Com dificuldade, ele voltou à realidade e abriu os olhos. Ele viu que Severus colocava o livro numa mesinha e pegava sua varinha. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. Um golpe e os laços o deixaram ir. Harry caiu sobre a mesa. Ele ouviu o gemido que veio de sua própria boca. E isso significava que o homem também restaurou sua voz. Mas isso não importava agora. Sentia-se como um saco de areia mole. Em suas coxas, ombros e coluna vertebral corriam faíscas quente que estouravam sob a pele, enviando cãibras ao longo de seus músculos. Ele não tinha forças sequer para levantar a cabeça. Ele estava dormente e cerrou os dentes, tentando recuperar o poder sobre o corpo.

- Levante-se, Potter! – Ouviu uma voz fria acima dele. - Seu castigo acabou.

- Eu não posso ... - Gemeu, respirando com dificuldade. Ele permaneceu imóvel alguns minutos, tentando controlar as tonturas e a fraqueza. Ele estava exausto demais até mesmo para acusar o homem de ser louco. Oh, a lâmina de gelo ainda estava presa nele, mas Harry agora não tinha forças para esticar a corda e matá-lo.

- Por que ... que você fez? - Perguntou, no final, tentando não parecer quebrado. - Mas você escreveu ... que cuidaria de mim ...

- Se você fosse mais obediente a minhas ordens, se fosse mais paciente, mas a paciência nunca foi o seu forte - Snape o interrompeu. – Me ignorou completamente, então você tinha que ser punido, para aprender de uma vez por todas a não me provocar.

- Eu só estava quente - disse Harry, cerrando os dentes e virando a cabeça para poder olhar para o lado de Snape. – Não se aproxime de mim! Eu sou apenas um grifinória inocente, foi o que disse. Como pôde fazer tais coisas?

O homem olhou para ele como se não pudesse acreditar em sua audácia. Mas Harry, sentido a sensação do seu corpo retomar fragmento por fragmento, sentiu sua raiva crescer, transformando-se lentamente em ondas, semelhantes as que há algum tempo o levaram quase ao paraíso. Só que desta vez seu objetivo era apenas destruir.

Não lhe escaparia ileso! Oh não, não desta vez! Como ele pôde tratá-lo assim? Foi tão vil que não se encaixava em qualquer definição, foi além das fronteiras.

Depois, com muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu sair da mesa, mas suas pernas curvaram-se sob ele e caiu no chão. Ele tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu. Ele foi capaz de contar apenas com as mãos e os joelhos. Os músculos queimáva-o vivo com fogo. Depois de um momento ele ouviu uma voz baixa acima dele, ligeiramente tingida com escárnio:

- Veja só, Potter, aos meus pés. Vou ter do que lembrar esta semana.

Harry cerrou os dentes, sentindo a raiva tomar o controle dele. Não, não lhe daria a satisfação! Ele endireitou-se e puxou sua calça. Ergueu suas mãos e arrumou a roupa. Ele encostou-se na mesa e lançou um olhar cheio de raiva e amargura para Severus, tão cheio de raiva e amargura, que parecia querer romper algo dentro dele. A raiva aumetou. Severus observou-o sem dizer uma palavra com um olhar de pedra em seu rosto, mas uma leve agitação nos cantos de seus lábios fazia parecer que se divertia. Esse foi apenas mais um prego no caixão.

- Você acha que não mereceu essa punição, Potter? - Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha ligeiramente. Harry estava em tumulto.

- Ela foi perfeita, vai ficar a marca na minha memória - rosnou. - Certamente não irei mais contrariá-lo! - Deixou escapar. Em um tom de voz que ele lamentou, rouca de raiva. A longa lâmina de gelo afianda tremeu na corda, perto da fronteira do rompimento. A penas a força de vontade de Harry o mantinha onde estava.

- Oh, certamente - Snape repetiu, com a voz gotejando de escárnio, e isso era o suficiente para acionar o gatilho. Harry não poderia mais ter controle sobre si. Tudo se transformou em fúria e a lâmina de gelo já não podia permanecer presa.

- Sim, eu mereci a punição! – estourou. – Eu queria cumprir a sua ordem... mas naquele momento, meu desejo era mais forte! É algo ruim? Para você, é claro, que sim! Você e suas regras, porra! Eu tenho uma regra, você sabe? Meu princípio é a espontaneidade! Mas, em seu dicionário certamente, não há essa palavra! Você deve sempre estar no controle. Mas deixe-me dizer-lhe algo - o desejo não pode ser controlado! Talvez você possa fazê-lo, mas eu sou, afinal, apenas um simples "merda", para o qual os sentimentos são mais importantes que todas as regras! Como você pôde me punir por isso de tal maneira? Como você pôde me deixar assim? Foi desprezível, mesmo para você! - Deixou escapar em uma respiração. Ele estava tão imerso em raiva, foi só quando ele terminou, que percebeu os olhos de Severus em chamas.

A mão do homem atirou-se para frente e agarrou o braço de Harry. Longos dedos fecharam-se em torno do agarre. Harry sentiu seu rosto ser posto perigosamente perto do rosto de Severus. Havia uma tempestade no fundo dos olhos escuros. Fogo e gelo misturados, girando. Snape olhou como se lutasse consigo mesmo, como se duas frentes se enfrentassem em sua mente. Sua mão cerrada no braço de Harry, estava tremendo.

Mas Harry mal percebeu tudo isso, também cego pela tempestade, que dominava seus próprios sentidos. Arrancou-se do agarre, virou-se abruptamente e caminhou em direção a porta. Quando tocou na maçaneta, descobriu que ele estava trancado ali. Ele puxou-a algumas vezes com raiva e então ouviu:

- Sua detenção ainda não terminou, Potter. - A voz de Severus era estranha.

- Ah, sim - Harry bufou, em seguida, virou-se para o homem e caminhou em direção a cadeira.

Bom! Irá escrever de uma vez o que tanto ele quer!

Passou por Severus, que permaneceu em pé ao lado da cadeira e pegou a pena deitada no chão, pergaminho e a tinta. Sentou-se e gemeu de dor. Sentiu-se ser perfurado por picadas de estiletes. Quase virou o tinteiro, rangeu os dentes, os músculos do braço deram acordo do quanto estavam doloridos, pegou a pena e começou a escrever:

"Eu não vou ..."

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que se ele não soubesse o que estava escrevendo, ele nunca seria capaz de ler. Segurou a pena, tendo a sensação de que algo estava tentando derrubá-lo em pedaços.

Bateu! A pena quebrou.

Harry piscou, mas não ajudou muito. Tudo estava embaçado. Mas ele conseguiu ver alguma coisa. Um sombra caiu sobre ele e o pergaminho aberto diante dele. Ele sentiu um movimento atrás de si. Severus estava atrás dele, então se inclinou e gentilmente pegou a pena da sua mão trêmula.

- Deixe-a agora - ele sussurrou, colocando-a de lado.

Uma explosão de ar quente tocou o pescoço de Harry. Algo contraiu em seu estômago. Algo afiado.

- Fique longe de mim! - Gritou, empurrando violentamente o homem. - Eu não quero ... - Sua voz quebrou. De qualquer forma, não seria capaz de terminar porque Snape agarrou-o pelos ombros e puxou forte em um empurrão de volta para trás. Ele se inclinou em seu ouvido. O hálito quente, mais uma vez tocou o seu pescoço exposto. Harry sentiu arrepios. E então ele ouviu uma voz baixa e obscura, como um eco fluindo em meio a sua forte agitação:

- Nunca mais me provoque. Nunca me leva a este estado. Por que eu posso fazer ... - Parou de repente, como alguém que percebeu que ia dizer algo mais do que pretendia. Ou, ele não conseguia colocar em palavras o que ele queria dizer. A voz or um momento pareceu gelada.

Snape não disse mais nada. Houve um silêncio em que o único som que Harry podia ouvir era o hálito quente do homem ao lado de seu ouvido. Ele fechou os olhos. Todo o seu corpo parecia vibrar com a raiva e a tristeza a rasgá-lo, mas a brisa constante, calma, que acariciava seu pescoço, teve um efeito extremamente calmante. Depois de um momento, Severus se endireitou, e sua respiração suave desapareceu. A raiva surgiu novamente, e quando Harry abriu os olhos, sentiu o toque suave da mão fria no seus pescoço - como a mão suave do treinador amansando um animal enfurecido. A influência das emoções que o rasgavam lentamente começou a baixar. Um profundo suspiro rasgou seu peito. Os dedos de Severus acariciavam seu pescoço suavemente, suavemente. Muito, muito lentamente a calma começou a fluir em seu coração. A besta retirou-se. Não muito para o fundo, mas o suficiente para que ele pudesse finalmente respirar profundamente.

Involuntariamente inclinou a cabeça para trás. A mão fria deslizou pelo seu pescoço nu, acariciando e acariciando. Um murmúrio prolongado rasgou a garganta de Harry. Ele sentiu calor. Estava aquecido ... também.

Se não tivesse os olhos fechados, ele veria que na face de Severus surgiu um sorriso misterioso.

Sim, é uma habilidade e tanto – levá-lo à fúria de um animal, e, em seguida, tranquilizá-lo com apenas um toque.

Podia ficar sempre com o melhor, pois detém todos os segredos...

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman, **minha boa e fiel comentarista, fui malvada publicando só a parte um primeiro e deixando a dois para o dia seguinte, né? Eu estava querendo elevar a curiosidade, mas já chega de tortura, o que você achou? Deu raiva? Coitado do Harry! Eu teria mordido a mão do Snape no fim, mas se bem que não seria muito boa ideia... é o Snape!


	27. Chapter 27

**26 o Aviso**

Quando Harry acordou na manhã de quinta-feira, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi fortes dores lancinantes em sua entrada. Cerrando os dentes, arrastou-se até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, xingando baixinho Snape e seus "métodos de ensino." Ele não queria pensar sobre isso porque ainda era ruim. O fato de Severus ter lhe dado um pouco de carinho na noite anterior não implicava no fato dele tê-lo perdoado. E, particularmente, que ele, Harry, em vez de passar o fim de semana treinando para o próximo jogo, vai ficar esfregando banheiros. Mesmo McGonagall não seria tão desagradável e não seria capaz de aplicar detenção tão horrível! Toda vez que ele pensava nisso, caia em uma raiva ainda maior. E não poderia se permitir dominar pela raiva, porque queria finalmente se reconciliar com Ron e Hermione.

E, falando nisso, onde Ron estava?

Harry saiu do banheiro e olhou ao redor do dormitório. Neville estava procurando algo embaixo de sua cama.

- Ei, Neville. Ron foi para o café da manhã?

- Mhm - murmurou o menino, apoiando-se um momento sobre os cotovelos. – Sabe do meu livro de botânica? Eu não me lembro onde deixei.

- Desculpe, eu não o vi - disse Harry. - Eu vou para o café da manhã - disse ele, em seguida, pegou o livro e saiu para o corredor.

Então é isso! Ron não pôde nem mesmo esperar por ele para irem juntos! O que aconteceu com ele? Eles precisam se falar seriamente! Basta!

No meio do caminho para o Grande Salão, encontrou Luna. Ela estava procurando alguma coisa atrás da estátua de uma bruxa, velha e sem nome.

- Ei - ele cumprimentou-a, se aproximando. Só agora percebiu que ela estava usando tênis completamente diferentes um do outro nos pés, decorados com flores amarelas e rosa, cravejados de conhas - Harry revirou os olhos - provavelmente sapatos para espantar algo. A corvinal aparentemente percebeu para o que Harry estava olhando e sorriu:

- Oh, não é nada. Eu perdi meu material novamente e eu não consigo encontrá-los.

- Você quer que eu ajude você a procurar?

- Não, eu não quero tomar o seu tempo. Você tem tantas coisas em sua mente. - Ela sorriu para ele docemente, Harry sentiu uma pontada súbita de pesar ao lembrar que anteriormente não insistiu em ajudá-la, e ela quase morreu.

- Talvez possamos beber uma cerveja amanteigada na próxima visita a Hogsmeade? - Ele perguntou. Ele não sabia por que fez isso. Acabou que de repente sentiu que devia de alguma forma retribuir a ajuda que lhe dava.

- Ouvi dizer que a cerveja amanteigada é feita de bigodes de morcegos. Parece que ela entorpece os sentidos de quem a bebe demais, podendo se comportar de maneira um pouco... você sabe ... estranha.

Harry olhou para ela com a boca aberta. Sendo assim, poderia-se deduzir que Luna bebe cerveja amanteigada o tempo todo... e se, pelo contrário, quando bebesse ela começasse a se comportar... normalmente?

No entanto, se absteve de comentar.

- Então você não quer ir comigo ... - Ele começou.

- Oh, não – a corvinal interrompeu. - Nós iremos quando você quiser. Eu gostaria de tentar isso ... - Inclinou-se para ele e sussurrou conspiratória - ... sentir o comportamento bizarro.

Harry teve dificuldade em manter um rosto de pedra.

- É ... grande experiência- sufocou no final. - Eu vou para o café da manhã, porque já é tarde e eu preciso comer algo ...

- Eu vou com você. Eu já procurei quase todos os lugares. Minhas coisas no final irão aparecer. - Deu-lhe um sorriso radiante e começou a pular em direção ao Grande Salão. A conchinhas cravadas nos sapatos tiniam baixinho a cada contato com o chão de pedra.

No Grande Salão, havia o ruído normal. Harry apertou os olhos, vendo a silhueta escura do professor sentado na mesa. Quando Severus ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, Harry imediatamente desviou o olhar e resmungou baixinho. Fluiu através de seu corpo uma onda de calor. Mas ele não tinha certeza se era por causa da raiva, tristeza, ou ... das memórias.

- Vocês brigaram por alguma coisa? –Luna perguntou imediatamente, obervando o grifinória desviar o olhar do extremo da sala onde ficava a mesa dos professores, virando a cabeça.

- Não! - Harry rapidamente negou. Porra, Luna às vezes é muito atenta!

- Porque você sabe ... Se você precisar de ajuda, você sempre pode contar comigo. Eu posso ir até ele e dizer o quanto o seu coração está ferido e sangrando.

- Não! - Harry quase gritou. A pior parte era que ela realmente poderia fazer isso. - Não, tudo bem, de verdade! Se eu quiser ... Eu vou falar com ele. Não se preocupe. –

Ele tentou sorrir.

- Um dos dois pode atrair Mordentes brancos, se não tratarem...

- Não, acontecerá - Harry interrompeu. - Não, eu realmente não vou precisar de sua ajuda... está tudo bem.

Luna deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem. Mas você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de ajuda. - Ela se despediu e foi para a mesa da Corvinal.

Harry caminhou em direção à sua mesa. Ao longo do caminho, ainda olhou para o lugar de Snape à distância.

Hmm ... Será que seria capaz de falar com ele? Ele duvidou. Enfim, agora ele não queria falar com ele. Ele queria puni-lo de alguma forma, mas ele não sabia como. Desta vez, ele vai pagar pelo que fez! Foi muito desagradável, vil ...

Ele rangeu os dentes. Não, ele terá de fazer isso mais tarde. Agora, ele tinha outras coisas em sua mente ...

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados um diante do outro. Harry caminhou até onde estavam e sentou ao lado da amiga. Sentiu dor, é claro, ao sentir a curvatura de suas nádegas entrar em contato com o banco, amaldiçoou novamente Snape, e tentou melhorar o seu humor, somente depois poderia fazer algo.

- Hey – cumprimentou.

Ambos se ocuparam com alguma coisa, tentando não olhar para ele. Pelo menos Ron tentou não olhar tanto para Hermione, ou para Harry. Neste caso, ele só podia olhar para suas salsichas.

Harry aproximou-se dos pratos, e também colocou algumas salsichas. A tensão hostil pairando no ar, fez com que todos os pelos do seus braços se levantassem.

- Você pode me passar o ketchup? - Ele se virou para Hermione. Ela automaticamente estendeu a mão e apontou-lhe uma garrafa debaixo do seu nariz, e não olhou para ele.

Bem, se ela ia reagir assim sempre, então tinha que tentar outra coisa!

- Se eu sou tão repugnante assim para que você não possa sequer olhar para mim, eu vou embora! - Explodiu, saltando para cima do seu assento. - Eu não esperava algo assim de você, Hermione.

Ele viu que ela corou violentamente. E achou que atingiu o nervo.

Ele se virou para sair, mas no mesmo momento ele sentiu um aperto no braço.

- Desculpe, Harry - ela disse baixinho, olhando para cima encarando-o com uma mistura de vergonha e embaraço. - Eu só ... - Por um momento ela olhou como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas. - Eu não esperava que você ...

"... Você tivesse um pênis." - Terminou por ela em seus pensamentos e Harry quase bufou, lembrando as palavras de Severus. Snape estava certo.

O grifinória sentou-se novamente. Hermione soltou-lhe o braço e olhou para a mesa. Ele nunca a viu tão envergonhada. Ele olhou para Rony, que olhou para os dois, franzindo a testa, como se esperasse algum esclarecimento.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Ia ser difícil ...

- Precisamos nos entender sobre uma coisa, Hermione - ele se virou para a amiga. - Eu não fiz aquilo, que provavelmente você suspeitou. Eu sou um menino e os meninos ficam em um estado que às vezes... é difícil para eles. E isso acontece a qualquer momento do dia. E não há nada que possamos fazer. Você não deve culpar a mim ou insultar-me, porque eu não tenho influência sobre esse tipo de reação! Ron - ele olhou para o menino sentado em frente a sua amiga - Eu não sei como lhe ocorreu que eu tenho um romance Hermione. - Depois dessas palavras a grifinória lançou bruscamente um olhar de surpresa ao ruivo. – Mas eu garanto que isso é um completo disparate. Hermione me flagrou durante a aula em uma situação... constrangedora, e desde então começou a me evitar como se evita uma peste, não tem fundamento imaginar que estamos escondendo nossa relação de você. - Ron começou a murmurar algo em voz baixa para se defender. - Mas eu garanto a você que nem eu nem Hermione ...

- Ronald Weasley! - O grito de Hermione perfurou a algazarra do Grande Salão. - Como você pode pensar que eu tenho um ROMANCE COM HARRY! - Levantou-se e dirigiu um olhar de raiva para Rony. As pessoas pararam de comer e falar e olharam para eles em impressionante e completo silêncio. - É inacreditável! Isso ... é ... a coisa mais estúpida que já saiu de sua cabeça, e realmente há muitas outras bobagens suas para competir com essa!. – apontava raivosamente o dedo na cara do ruivo e seus cabelos pareciam uma tempestade. Harry olhou em volta e gemeu. Todos olhavam para eles. Mesmo os professores.

- Não, não é isso Hermione! - Ron tentou se defender, mas desde o início sabia que estava derrotado. Suas orelhas quase brilhavam de tão vermelhas. - Eu só ... achei tão estranho como se comportavam ultimamente, então eu pensei que...

- Você achou? – A grifinória rugiu. - Por que você achou que bastava puxar algumas conclusões estúpidas e bobas baseadas em evidências distorcidas? Mesmo sabendo que nós somos amigos! Como se você não soubesse que eu ... - Ela parou de repente, corando.

- Parem com isso. - Harry, usou a pausa para acalmar as coisas. - Eu não quero que vocês briguem. Quase todo mundo entendeu a coisa um pouco errado. Não há nenhum ponto para discutir agora. Seria melhor se nós esquecermos toda essa coisa.

Hermione fitou Ron com um olhar de gato raivoso. Tratou-o como se não estivesse ali. Os primeiros risos começaram a chegar nos ouvidos de Harry.

- Sente-se, Hermione - disse baixinho a amiga. - Ron ficou triste por ter pensado assim. Não é, Ron?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e olhou para suas salsichas esquecidas.

Os risos começaram a aumentar.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Por que ele sempre tinha que passar por tais situações?

Hermione sacudiu-se e olhou ao redor do salão. Em seu rosto instantaneamente apareceu um grande rubor. Sentou-se abruptamente no banco e tentou esconder o rosto na tempestade de cabelos castanhos.

Ron levantou a cabeça por um momento. Suas orelhas pareciam que iam evaporar. Harry olhou para os dois, perguntando o que fazer agora.

- Eu acho que essa foi a primeira vez que você perdeu o controle de si mesma, Hermione - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Sim ... - Ron murmurou timidamente, olhando para a menina. - Bem, pelo menos você não começou a atirar salsichas em mim ...

Hermione olhou para ele, e os cantos de sua boca se contorceram.

- Não é nada que eu ainda não possa fazer. E assim você poderia comer de modo diferente ...

Eles não souberam dizer quem primeiro deu uma gargalhada. Depois de um tempo o trio uniu-se no alarido, e suas risadas se misturaram com o zumbido que voltava lentamente a tomar conta do Grande Salão.

* * *

Harry decidiu ignorar Snape por enquanto. Foi difícil, porque na sexta-feira tinha aula de Poções. Mas ele tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não iria ser ofendido por ele como um adolescente com o "coração sangrando"! Não lhe daria essa satisfação! E, além disso, Snape poderia ver que Harry estava de mau humor, teria que controlar a vontade de "descontar seu mau humor em sua cabeça"! Harry não queria ver Snape. Ele estava com muita raiva, e sentia muita tristeza pelo que ele lhe fez! Não estava certo, e Harry não iria esquecer tão facilmente da humilhação pela qual passou!

Durante a aula ele fez seu papel. Suportou os insultos que o homem derramou sobre o grifinória, tentou ignorar o longo olhar que Snape lhe lançava, submetendo Harry a intensa avaliação. Harry continuava a escrever-lhe: "Boa noite, Severus," como todas as noites desde que recebeu a pedra verde dele. Mas o tempo todo esperava uma oportunidade de vingança ...

Sábado veio. Harry sabia que o esperava nesse dia, teria de limpar os banheiros, então ele pulou da cama no início da manhã, empregou a manhã no treino de quadribol. Teve sérios problemas para sentar na vassoura, mas depois de algum tempo e muito esforço, ele conseguiu finalmente capturar o pomo. Ele não sabia o por quê, mas assim que seus dedos se enroscaram em torno da bola de ouro, ele desejou esmagá-la.

Após o treinamento, ele tomou um banho e foi para o almoço. Snape não apareceu para a refeição, e Harry sentiu imensa gratidão. Ele estava cansado, e pensar em passar horas limpando banheiros negligenciados e fedorentos era frustrante. Não era o melhor momento para olhar nos olhos daquele que o condenou a tardes "agradáveis".

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele com simpatia, e Gina lhe sorriu radiante, quando ele deixou o Grande Salão, praguejando baixinho, rumando para a ala dos baheiros com detergentes.

* * *

Harry endireitou as costas doloridas e suspirou demoradamente. Ele já se sentia exausto, e estava apenas no começo. Estava limpando o terceiro banheiro. Era um trabalho físico muito duro, porque ele não podia usar magia. Não porque ele estava sendo vigiado, ele estava o tempo todo sozinho, mas porque esfregar paredes teria que ser uma punição. Filch estava muito ocupado para prestar atenção a cada aluno condenado à uma detenção, desse modo, os professores haviam encantado os materias de limpeza de tal forma que disparariam um alarme caso alguém utilizasse magia próximo a eles. E sem ajuda de magia, fazer esse tipo de limpeza era de fato um grande castigo.

Os banheiros estavam em terrível negligência. Azulejos sujos, torneiras manchadas, e outras coisa que era melhor não mencionar. Várias vezes, enquanto limpava espelhos, Harry jogou o pano na parede e gritou de impotente raiva por Snape. Ele não sabia o que era castigo pior – a limpeza de banheiros ou ficar por uma hora de joelhos e mãos atadas e bunda latejando. Ele só sabia que aquele bastardo desagradável sempre dava um jeito de transformar a sua vida em um inferno. Ele tentou não pensar que muitas vezes ele poderia lhe levar também para o céu.

Ele é mau e nada vai mudar isso! Não irá perdoá-lo tão facilmente! Não desta vez!

Harry pegou os baldes, escovas e panos, e saiu em busca do banheiro ao lado. Tudo estava doendo. Ele tinha tido o suficiênte, mas preferia desmaiar de exaustão, do que pedir a Snape para retirá-lo da detenção.

- Harry! – uma a voz feminina ecoou na sala vazia. Harry se virou e viu Gina acenando para ele. Ela correu até ele e deu um largo sorriso. – Procurei por você. Ron disse que você estava cumprindo uma detenção de Snape. Que coisa horrível. – ela olhou para Harry suado pelo trabalho. – Olha, eu não agradeci pelo que você fez por mim. Eu gostaria retribuir o favor a você de alguma forma. Então eu pensei que talvez você pudesse aceitar minha ajuda. - Ela sorriu suavemente, tomando a vassoura da mão de Harry, antes que tivesse tempo de protestar. – Tudo será mais divertido, bem feito e rápido. Especialmente porque só lhe falta limpar a parte dos banheiros das meninas. - Apontou para uma porta próxima. – Não se podia imaginar a precariedade por trás.

- Uh ... - Finalmente Harry conseguiu balbuciar. - É muito simpático da sua parte ...

- Talvez a gente termine tudo antes do jantar - Gina riu e caminhou em direção à área designada. Harry arrastou-se atrás dela, grato por sua disposição, e ainda sentindo um desconforto estranho que não poderia ser justificado.

* * *

- ... Então eu pedi a ajuda de Fred e George, que me enviou o seu mais recente produto e atirei-o no jantar de Ron. Foi uma pena você não ter visto, Harry - Gina riu, limpando um espelho sujo. - Imagine o olhar no rosto dele, quando pequenas aranhas começaram a surgir no guisado. Eu pensei que ele iria rasgar a garganta de tanto gritar. É uma pena que você não estivesse lá. Finalmente ele teve o que merece.

Oh, Harry poderia muito bem imaginar o rosto de Rony e riu tanto que ele lutava para respirar. Estava mais feliz limpando banheiros com Gina. Tudo parecia-lhe muito mais leve e mais simples. Ele nem percebeu quando concluiu a tarefa.

- Parem! – um eco alto do grito de uma menina ecoou dentro do banheiro.

- Oops. - Gina cobriu a boca com a mão, suprimindo uma risadinha. - Eu acho que finalmente acordou.

Nos fundos do banheiro, sob suas cabeças, pairava o fantasma pálido e translúcido da Murta que Geme.

- Você não pode nem mesmo chorar em paz e solidão, num banheiro lotado por gente barulhenta, gritando e perturbando a contemplação dos outros! – a Murta gritava e cerrava os punhos como um gatinho.

Harry escondeu um sorriso e tentou dar um tom diplomático a sua voz:

- Não quis acordá-la, Murta. Desse modo, você pode continuar a... contemplar ... - Ouviu Gina suprimir um riso ao seu lado. - ... não iremos atrapalhar mais a sua contemplação. - Ele sorriu tranquilizador. O rosto de Murta suavizou-se.

- Oh, é você, Harry. Eu não reconheci você. - Seu rosto torceu-se numa careta gentil e envergonhada. Flutuou mais perto e começou a entrelaçar o cabelo em torno de seus dedos. - Estou feliz que você tenha vindo me visitar, mas por que você demorou tanto tempo?

- Oh, eu ... andei ocupado - ele respondeu evasivamente, olhando para Gina, que tentava abafar o riso o tempo todo, pressionando a mão na boca.

- Oh, é isso? – a Murta revirou os olhos com raiva. - Certo, quem se importa com a pobre, Murta chorona? Quem se importa com meu coração sangrando?

- Mas você não tem coração, Murta - comentou Harry, antes que pudesse morder a língua.

- Então isso significa que você pode me machucar? Que você pode me tratar como um zero, porque não tenho coração e não sinto nada?

Harry revirou os olhos. O espírito se acalmou e olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu pensei que você me entendesse, Harry, que você fosse meu amigo ... - Ela se aproximou, fitando-o sob os cílios. – Pensei que significava algo para você, quero dizer ...

Harry olhou para Gina, silenciosamente implorando por ajuda.

- Sinto muito, Murta. - Gina estava entre ela e Harry e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. - Mas Harry pertence a mim. Ele é meu namorado e eu não vou permitir que você dê em cima dele. Encontre outro alvo para seus suspiros.

Murta abriu os olhos e olhou para Harry com espanto, que rapidamente se transformou em desespero.

- Como você pôde? - Gemeu. - Por muito tempo eu esperei por você. Só por você ...

- Espere por outro alguém - disse Gina, beijando Harry no rosto e olhando desafiadoramente para a fantasma.

Murta começou a chorar e lamentar em voz alta e mergulhou no vaso sanitário, que por algum tempo soltava sons de choro.

- Obrigado - murmurou Harry, de repente sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com os braços de Gina ao redor dele.

- Não tem de quê – a grifinória disse, segurando-o e sorrindo largamente. - Talvez finalmente o deixe empaz e vá procurar outro alguém para atormentar. Mas vamos terminar aqui o mais rápido possível, antes que ela volte. – Ela o soltou e virou-se para limpar as torneiras. Harry se juntou a ela e logo o banheiro brilhou com a limpeza.

Cansado, mas feliz consigo mesmo, foi para o outro, conversando, rindo e tinindo baldes.

Eles estavam tão envolvidos no trabalho e sua tarefa, que nem sequer percebem que haviam perdido o jantar.

- ... Eu juro que, se Ron, mais uma vez tenta seguir-me ... - Gina disse, limpando azulejos das paredes - ... vou esganá-lo pessoalmente ... O que foi, Harry? - Ela parou de repente, vendo que o garoto está em pé com as mãos cruzadas sobre o bolso.

- N-nada - murmurou Harry, apertando a mão sobre a pedra quente. - Eu só ... vou alí no banheiro.

Ele entrou numa cabine e tirou a jóia verde brilhante do bolso. Levou-a até seu campo de visão e leu a mensagem:

"Em dez minutos no meu escritório, Potter."

Harry olhou por um momento para a pedra, sentindo a frustração que tanto o atormentava ultimamente, se transforma em um doce desejo de vingança.

Ha! Achava mesmo! Que depois do que ele fez, e o que o obrigou a passar, pensava que Harry iria até ele, assim que o chamasse?

De jeito nenhum!

Ele apertou a jóia na mão e enviou uma mensagem:

"Sinto muito, mas não posso ir, porque estou cumprindo com uma detenção, do modo como me foi ordenado. A limpeza dos banheiros está sendo muito longa e árdua, eu suspeito que ela vai me levar os próximos dias, talvez até mais."

Ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele sentiu grande satisfação que o aqueceu, e isso o fazia ter vontade de rir.

Ele terá o que merece!

Ele esperou um tempo, aguardando a resposta, mas não veio nenhuma, colocou a jóia no bolso, saiu da cabine e voltou para a limpeza.

* * *

Murta colocou a cabeça para fora do vaso, e olhou em volta do banheiro.

Eles foram embora ...

Flutuou pelo banheiro e caiu no parapeito da janela, olhando para o céu azul, que começava a mostrar cedo as primeiras estrelas. Ela se sentia tão só. Harry acabou por ser apenas um engano. Ele nunca se importou com ela. Como ela pôde pensar de outra forma? Como ela podia esperar que alguém se apaixonasse por ela?

Ela nem percebeu quando começou a chorar.

- Sempre tem aquelas tranças desagradáveis e aqueles óculos horríveis. Anda sempre gemendo a Murta e ninguém nunca vai amá-la ...

A fantasma soluçava e, nesse momento ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e som de passos.

Eles voltaram. Para atormentá-la novamente e rir com isso!

- Saia daqui! - Gritou em direção a uma figura escura que estava no meio do banheiro e virou-se para olhar. – Já se divertiram! Eu quero tempo sozinha para poder sofrer em paz!

A figura lançou um rosnado silencioso, e então ela se virou para sair.

- Sim, sempre fazem piada de mim! Todos fazem! Riem à vontade! Assim como Harry e o macaco vermelho, que o tirou de mim!

A figura de preto virou-se abruptamente.

- Potter estava aqui com alguém? - A voz era forte, desagradável. Quase glacial. Murta, porém, não percebeu. Ela sabia apenas que encontrara alguém que parecia interessado em seus problemas. Alguém com quem poderia reclamar.

- Durante o dia todo, eu achei chato. Ela ainda riu. Como se fosse engraçado! - Gemeu, derramando lágrimas. - E eu só queria ficar a sós com minha dor. Mas não me deixaram. Quem se importa? Quem se incomodaria? Mas quando descobri que era Harry ... Ele tinha vindo me visitar. Por um breve momento eu pensei que ele me queria ... Mas não! - Gritou agitada. - Ele escolheu aquela vagabunda ruiva! Ele escolheu ela e não eu! - Flutuou o tempo necessário para se acalmar. - O que ele vê nela? Essa cadela desagradável! Me proibiu de me aproximar dele! Ela disse que ele pertencia a ela! Que era sua namorada. - Quase cuspiu a palavra. - Abraçou e o beijou diante dos meus pobres olhos desesperados e não se importou com o meu coração miserável sendo feito em pedaços. Eu escolhi isso! Ninguém está interessado em meus sentimentos. Absolutamente ninguém! Se eu já não estivesse morta, já teria me matado a muito tempo! Mas, certamente, ninguém se importaria com isso ... Quem se importa se a Murta geme e sofre? - Terminou, soluçando baixinho.

Quando olhou ao redor da sala, deu com o vazio. Apenas a porta balançava nas dobradiças, como se alguém lhes houvesse batido com tanta força que quase as derubara.

Estranho ... Tinha certeza de que tinha alguém ali.

Oh, isso não é bom ... Não bastava estar morta, as coisas tinham que embaralhar em sua cabeça. Ninguém se interessava por seu sofirmento. Oh, que pena que não poderia morrer novamente... partir desse mundo sem coração para sempre.

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar novamente.

* * *

- Quanto nos resta? - Gina perguntou, se erguendo e esticando a coluna. Harry limpou o suor da testa. Ele estava sujo e cheirava a mofo e desinfetantes.

- Apenas dois banheiros no terceiro andar. Ah, e um ao lado do Grande Salão.

Gina gemeu.

- Não podemos terminar hoje. Nós vamos ter que terminar amanhã. Eu só acho que nós perdemos o jantar.

Harry jogou a escova no balde e suspirou profundamente.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda. Sem você eu ainda estaria no banheiro da Murta que Geme, com ela dando em cima de mim.

Gina deu uma risadinha.

- Eu não sei quem é pior: A Murta que Geme ou o Barão Sangrento?

Harry revirou os olhos.

- O Barão Sangrento? Será que ele ...?

A grifinória começou a rir.

- Sim, já tive muitas propostas ambíguas dele.

Quando Harry tentou imaginar o Barão Sangrento com Gina, sua mente violentamente protestou. Era tão absurdo que não podia nem pensar, mas caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu estou feliz agora por... – o riso congelou nos lábios, quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta com um estrondo. Assustado, Harry levantou-se e olhou em volta. Prendeu a respiração, o seu sorriso se transformou em uma expressão de horror.

Snape estava parado na porta. E sua expressão sugeria a Harry que havia caído em problemas realmente graves. A sala ficou de repente muito fria.

- Weasley - gritou na direção de Gina com voz afiada como uma lâmina de aço. - Não me lembro de lhe ter atribuido detenção com o Sr. Potter. Saia imediatamente, ou obterá detenções para até o final do ano, se você gosta tanto de cumprí-las.

Gina, pálida como uma parede, balançou a cabeça e correu do banheiro, jogando a Harry um olhar ainda diplomático e compassivo.

Oh, Harry sabia que agora necessitaria de compaixão ...

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, abriu a boca para se explicar, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Snape já estava em cima dele. O grifinória sentiu ser agarrado, e um momento depois bateu contra a parede com tanta força que por alguns momentos perdeu o fôlego.

O rosto de Snape estava queimando furiosamente como uma lâmina de espada afiada quando aproximou-se do rosto de Harry e sussurrou em voz gotejando veneno:

- Soube que Weasley é sua garota, Potter!

- O quê? - Harry piscou, sem entender.

- Não finja que você não sabe o que eu quero dizer! Desde quando "pertence somente a ela"? Desde quando permite que lhe beije? - A voz de Severus chicoteava-o, e suas mãos apertavam-no dolorosamente contra a parede.

- Não é isso - ele gemeu quando ele compreendeu. - Ai! - Ele chorou quando o homem puxou-o, e novamente o pressionou contra a parede, fazendo com que os cotovelos e a cabeça de Harry batessem nos azulejos duros. Quando ele tentou sacudir o torpor, manchas roxas dançavam em seus olhos. - Pare com isso! Foi só um jogo! Murta estava dando em cima de mim ... Pare com isso! – Gemeu dolorosamente de novo quando os dedos do homem cravaram dolorosamente em seu ombro, pressionando-o como um torno.

Severus parecia totalmente descontrolado, como se estivesse à beira de uma explosão.

- Dói! - Harry gritou, mas os gelados e escuros olhos apenas estreitaram em resposta. - Ela não me interessa! Ela ofereceu ajuda! - Gritou, rangendo os dentes.

- E você tinha que aceitar! - A voz cortou o ar, e seus dedos cravaram mais fundo no ombro de Harry. – Diga-me o quanto você se divertiu com ela!

- Ela queria me ajudar, e eu estava cansado - Harry resmungou quando outro abalo o esmagou contra a parede com tanta força que ele sentiu como se seus órgãos internos se deslocassem. - Só estávamos limpando. Ela apenas encenou na frente de Murta para que me deixasse em paz. – Ele ainda era capaz de se concentrar nos escuros olhos de Severus, ardiam de raiva, pareciam rasgá-lo em pedaços, bem como as mãos do homem que pareciam precionar seu corpo como garras. – Eu pertenço somente a você, Severus - ele gemeu, sentindo-se tonto. - Eu sempre serei só seu. Ninguém mais me interessa. Eu juro. Eu pertenço somente a você!

Sentiu que funcionou, porque os dedos relaxaram o aperto, um fogo ardia nos olhos escuros, um pouco mais escurecido. Harry percebeu que ele estava tremendo. Sentiu uma sensação indescritível de fogo nos lombos, que não existia anteriormente.

- Eu lhe dou um aviso final, Potter. Se mais uma vez se aproximar da Weasley ... se deixá-la novamente tocar você, vou lhe fazer sentir tanta dor que nunca será capaz de esquecer.

O membro de Harry estremeceu violentamente. Ele não sabia quando ficou duro, mas ele sentia que cada palavra de Snape lançava uma pequena explosão que devastava o seu corpo e mandava o auto-controle para o diabo.

Ele esticou sua mão para frente passando-a por trás do cabelo preto, escorrido e macio de Severus. Ele ouviu um murmúrio silencioso.

Ah, ele sabia que aquele era seu ponto vulnerável ...

Ele foi lançado de volta na parede e homem vestido de preto o pressionou com seu corpo, seu membro duro esfregou na coxa do homem. Ele sentiu uma dor latejante nos lugares onde as mãos de Snape agarravam-no, mas isso só o fez queimar ainda mais. No entanto, o Mestre de Poções foi capaz de controlar rapidamente a situação. Harry gemeu decepcionado quando sentiu ser afastado pelo aperto das mãos. Mas ele ouviu em seu ouvido, um quase sussurro, meio rouco, que acendeu a chama de novo:

- Aqui não. Vá trocar de roupa e me encontre em meus aposentos.

Severus afastou-se dele e alisou as vestes, tentando esconder sua ereção evidente. Harry tremeu e quase caiu escorregou pela parede, quando a pressão das mãos desapareceram. Snape não olhou para ele. Como se olhar um pouco mais fosse transformar seu auto-controle em pó. Ele se virou e saiu.

Harry ficou parado por um momento, atordoado demais para se mover. As pernas dobravam-se debaixo dele, e a lava fluiu através das suas veias.

Não podia ficar ali! Tinha que se encontrar com Snape!

Forçou-se a avançar. Ele se afastou da parede, tropeçou batendo o seu pé no meio do balde e correu para a torre da Grifinória. Ele parou diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, respirou algumas vezes para acalmar a fúria do coração e recuperar o fôlego, que havia perdido em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, e depois entrou na sala comunal cheia de estudantes e, ignorando as provocações e perguntas, entrou no dormitório, ele pegou algumas roupas e correu para o banheiro . Ele tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se (suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele tinha problemas com os botões da camisa), jogou a capa de invisibilidade e saiu do quarto. Passou por entre os alunos e conseguiu chegar à saída, onde quase colidiu com Ron e Hermione na companhia de Gina, que lhes contava sobre o incidente no banheiro. Harry passou por eles, não percebendo que ainda teria de arranjar uma história para contar a eles, e desceu as escadas para as masmorras. Várias vezes ele escapou por pouco de uma colisão com os alunos transitanto pelo castelo.

Quando ele chegou perto da porta do escritório de Snape, ele era uma bola de fogo de tanto desejo. Quase começou a roer suas unhas com emoção enquanto esperava o último aluno da Sonserina desaparecer no final do corredor. Ele entrou no escritório, sentindo suas têmporas latejar, e o coração batendo rapidamente. Ele tirou o manto de si e foi até a porta que dava para os aposentos privados de Severus. Quando tocou a porta, ela abriu.

Prendeu a respiração e entrou, então ele ouviu um ruído de manto atrás de si. Snape fechou a porta atrás dele e quase ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu ser agarrado fortemente por mãos trêmulas, que empurrou-o para a superfície de madeira e rasgou sua camisa.

Tudo aconteceu tão de repente. Os lábios de Severus, pregaram em seu pescoço. Mãos impacientes, romperam suas roupas. Num movimento forte ele foi erguido e empurrado contra a superfície dura. Não teve tempo para respirar, rapidamente deu-se conta da falta de sapatos, calças e cuecas, suas pernas foram levantadas, e Severus entrou dentro dele, segurando-o, como se Harry pesasse menos do que uma pena. O pênis quente, duro como uma rocha, coberto com algo escorregadio e molhado, estourou de repente dentro dele, forte, impaciente. Harry queria gritar, mas só saiu da sua boca um gemido rouco. Sentiu a força do seu desejo e de Severus, a luxúria brutal, selvagem e indomável, que impurrava nele dolorosamente, alargando sua entrada despreparadamente. Muito rápido, muito insistentemente. Ele só poderia choramingar e morder os lábios quase ao sangue. Querendo mais, ainda mais rapidamente.

O homem se inclinou sobre ele precionando-o na mesa, Harry envolveu suas pernas em volta da cintura de Snape e deu um grito abafado, cerrando os dentes em seu manto áspero. Ele podia ouvir a respiração pesada do homem, como rajadas quentes banhando o seu ombro nu, porque a camisa pendurada em frangalhos há muito tempo escorregou pelo seu cotovelo. Ele passou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Severus e pressionou o rosto em sua clavícula, tentando abafar os gritos e gemidos, que inexoravelmente rasgavam-lhe a boca. Ele sentiu o impacto dos testículos quentes de Snape em suas nádegas, quando o homem começou a entrar com velocidade frenética e força agressiva, como se para perfurar através dele, rasgar, marcá-lo como sua propriedade até o fim dos tempos.

- Severus ... – sussurrou com voz rouca de gritar. - Eu sou ... somente seu.

Ele sentiu o homem pressiar o rosto na sua clavícula. Suas nádegas foram esmagadas pelos dedos longos que se cravaram em seu corpo com a força de garras como que para demonstrar a posse e confirmar as palavras. E Severus gozou, gemendo, com voz rouca em sua pele, os dentes cerrados em seu ombro nu, tremendo incontrolavelmente. No momento em que Harry sentiu o acúmulo lançado pela ereção pulsante, quente, derretendo em seu interior, sua mente fugiu do corpo e foi para o teto. A explosão ofuscante do seu próprio orgasmo atingiu seus sentidos e sacudiu-o com a força de um trovão que varreu seu corpo e queimou tudo que tinha em seu caminho.

Seu grito misturou-se com os gemidos do homem. Por alguns momentos, perdeu quase todos os sentidos. Ele ficou apenas ligeiramente ciente do mundo, mais alguma coisa que ele não era capaz de compreender em meio ao mundo maravilhoso de sensações, Harry teve a impressão de que explodira.

Só depois de alguns momentos, ele conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, Severus estava respirando pesadamente em seu ombro. Harry ainda sentia os dentes dele enfiados em sua pele. A ereção quente deslizou lentamente para fora de seu interior, e Harry gemeu com um sentimento de perda, mas depois Snape aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrou com voz rouca:

- Fui suficientemente espontâneo, Potter?

Algo no estômago de Harry ergueu quando ele lembrou das palavras que gritou no rosto de Severus durante seu último encontro. Ele sorriu.

- Mhm ... - ele murmurou baixinho e abriu a boca para acrescentar algo, mas que expressou uma súbta surpresa completa: - Oh ... - Quando a língua quente do homem tocou sua orelha. Ele endureceu, sentindo calafrios vagando por todo o seu corpo e gemeu alto, sugando o ar bruscamente. Severus lambeu a área logo atrás de sua orelha, mordendo e passando a sua língua e deslizou para dentro, e Harry só conseguia grunhir com prazer, e remexer-se quando seu corpo começou a espasmar sob a influência da língua quente, irritando suas terminações nervosas. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando total acesso aos lábios do homem que muito lentamente começou a se mover mais e mais, ao longo do pescoço, a clavícula, alternadamente chupando, lambendo e mordendo, labeu o ombro nu, que ainda trazia vestígios de seus dentes.

Harry teve a impressão de que ele iria morrer de prazer ou desaparecer e nunca mais voltar à sua forma original. Os lábios de Severus e a língua eram como brasa quente, que queimava o caminho que percorria em sua pele, enviando faíscas por seu corpo, produzindo um prazer incrível, fazendo seus sentidos ferverem e se dissolverem.

Ele era incapaz de recuperar o fôlego, não conseguia mover um dedo, envolto na experiência, ele gritou com seu coração querendo sair do peito.

A boca de Snape. A língua de Snape. Sobre ele. Em sua pele. Na região do pescoço no ombro. Quente, gananciosa, com fome.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça girar. Por um momento, sua mente foi subtamente atingida por uma incrível constatação... que nunca antes... pela primeira vez... Oh, Merlin!

Ele gemia alto, contorcendo-se quando Severus apertou os dentes em seu ombro, uma dolorosa eletricidade correu através de seu corpo e o fez bater a cabeça contra a superfície dura da mesa.

E então sua boca e língua desapareceram. Snape afastou-se abruptamente como se, finalmente, se desse conta do que estava fazendo, e conseguiu deter-se. Harry abriu os olhos, que nem sequer sabia quando havia fechado, e quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos do homem, afundou neles.

Os olhos de Severus estavam ... estavam ... diferentes. Nebulosos e brilhantes ao mesmo tempo, como se por um momento estivessem em um lugar completamente diferente, como se tentasse transmitir algo, quebrar, revelar ... Seus lábios finos se separaram, úmidos, e Harry não podia resistir tocá-los. Se ele não poderia beijar, queria sentir sua textura, seu calor ...

Quando ele tocou com os dedos os lábios macios, ele sentiu Snape pegar sua mão. Mas não para afastar do seu rosto. Harry arregalou os olhos, vendo Severus envolver seus lábios em torno de um dedo e suavemente começar a sugá-lo. Sentiu o aconchego da língua quente e os dentes mordendo-lhe suavemente. Depois de um tempo o menino percebeu que havia parado no ar. Ele estava com medo até de respirar, de modo a não perturbar o silêncio a fim de não interromper o momento incrível ... Snape se comportar como se estivesse completamente entregue, e se Harry fizesse algo, qualquer coisa, ele poderia arrebatá-lo de seu transe e perdê-lo ... sentia um calor agradável derramar-se em seu estômago, dominando gradualmente todo o seu corpo. Ele viu o prazer estampado na face de olhos fechados, o sulco fino entre as duas sobrancelhas escuras, as características faciais estranhamente leves ... olhou e não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele tinha medo de que Snape ouvisse a batida frenética do seu coração, algo que poderia interromper este momento maravilhoso.

Ele queria apenas que esse momento não fosse interrompido nunca, que ele nunca se afastasse.

Ele deixou o ar escapar com um suspiro, não era mais capaz de segurar por mais tempo.

Severus abriu os olhos. O nevoeiro se dissipou, afastou-se das íris negras profundas. Tudo desapareceu. O homem se afastou de lado sem dirigir uma palavra a Harry que o encarava com seus grandes olhos verdes. Harry tentou ler alguma coisa nos olhos negros, mas se tornaram de repente fechados e inacessíveis, como a face de Snape.

- É ... - Tentou dizer, mas sua voz não quis sair. Ele limpou a garganta. - Eu ...

Severus meneou a cabeça e Harry fechou a boca. Colou-o no chão e se levantou rapidamente. Quando Harry tocou o chão, as pernas fraquejaram sob ele, mas ele conseguiu se apoiar na borda e não tombou. Sua cabeça estava girando. Era tudo tão ... surreal. Irrealista.

O homem lhe lançou um feitiço de limpeza rápida, virou as costas para o menino que estava na mesa e caminhou até sua cadeira. Harry se inclinou e começou a vestir-se. Snape sentou-se e olhou para o fogo. Ele não disse uma palavra.

Harry parou encostado na mesa e hesitou. O que ele devia fazer agora? Ir embora? Ficar com ele? Talvez tivesse algo a dizer? Ele tinha um vazio total na cabeça. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente era a memória da língua de Snape andando sobre a sua pele e o toque quente em seu dedo. Na sua boca corria um leve sorriso, ele não podia e nem sequer quis tentar pará-lo. Por que tinha a impressão de que tudo em torno dele assumiu cores novas? Quentes, suculentas, cores alegres.

Ele olhou para o dedo do pé e depois fechou os olhos, suspirando levemente.

Só então o silêncio prevalecente na sala foi quebrado pela voz forte de Severus que cortou o ar quente:

- Bem, sente-se.

Isso fez um sorriso ainda maior fluir nos lábrios de Harry.

* * *

Harry estava deitado na cama e olhou para o Mapa do Maroto. Ele assistia a um ponto, que de vez em quando desaparecia no mapa, e então reaparecia sobre ele. Em seus lábios estendia-se um sorriso caloroso e seus olhos brilhavam suavemente. Com as memórias ainda vivas como pinturas em sua mente. A língua de Snape em seu ombro. Os lábios de Snape sobre a pele. O dedo de Harry no interior da boca de Severus. A neblina, deixando o olhar masculino ausente.

Era uma sensação que ainda circulava em suas veias e se espalhava através da pele.

Felicidade.

O ponto apareceu no mapa, e Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

- O que você prepara, Severus? - Ele sussurrou baixinho. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele ficara olhando. Talvez uma ou duas horas, mas ele já estava muito cansado.

O ponto desapareceu novamente. Harry colocou o mapa sob o travesseiro e tirou de sob o mesmo, sua pedra verde. Ele apertou-a na mão e enviou uma mensagem:

"Boa noite, Severus. Eu durmo com o seu rosto diante de meus olhos."

E isso era verdade.

* * *

Em torno era pura escuridão. Trevas. Densa e impenetrável. Quase pegajosa.

Harry olhou para suas mãos. Ele não sabia como era possível, mas as via nitidamente. Como se uma luz misteriosa brilhasse sobre elas. No silêncio que o rodiava, veio o som de passos. Eles pareciam ecoar por todo o seu corpo, ressoavam por paredes invisíveis e voltavam. Ele olhou ao redor no escuro, mas não via absolutamente nada.

Os passos se aproximavam.

Ele se virou e viu a máscara de rosto pálido igual as dos Comensais da Morte. Ele piscou algumas vezes.

"Não", ele pensou. Era Severus. Na boca de Harry surgiu um sorriso cheio de alívio. Nos olhos do homem havia uma intensidade que queimava-o enquato lhe encarava. Parecia um morcego, que emergiu da escuridão para atacar sua presa, a capa esvoaçante era como asas.

Harry recuou involuntariamente, mas ele não precisava ter medo. Ele sorriu, hesitante.

- O que estamos fa...? - Ele queria fazer uma pergunta, mas não podia porque Snape saltou em direção a ele e apertou-o contra a parede, que de repente, surgiu por trás dele. Por um momento perdeu o fôlego e nem sequer conseguiu gemer, quando o homem prendeu à boca em seu pescoço. Somente quando o ar explodiu em seus pulmões, escapou-lhe da boca um murmúrio de surpresa completa, mas também de prazer. Diante de seus olhos apareceu-lhe uma faísca, como se os lábios de Snape fossem uma fogueira queimando tudo em Harry. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, deixando o homem sugar e morder sua pele quente, oferecendo-lhe sensações cada vez mais intensas e... dolorosas.

Algo ardeu-lhe, sentiu uma dor súbita. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas as mãos de Severus seguraram-no firmemente, e seus lábios continuaram sugado avidamente o lugar sensível.

Outra chicotada de dor e sentiu como se alguma coisa rasgasse sua pele.

- Não - gemeu, remexendo-se e tentando empurrar Severus. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que o homem se afastava de seu pescoço. Quando ele ergueu o rosto e olhou para Harry, o garoto sentiu como se algo pesado caísse no seu estômago, entorpecendo seu corpo inteiro com terror, e os pulmões de repente se recusaram a cooperar.

Não era Severus! Era ... Voldemort! Com o sangue de Harry ao redor da boca, fluindo em uma baba brilhante entre os dentes arreganhados em um sorriso.

- O que foi, menino? - Sibilou, estreitando os olhos vermelhos. - Você gosta de dor.

Não, não podia ser verdade! Harry de repente, fechou os olhos e começou a sacudir a cabeça. Certamente, quando os abrisse, iria ver Severus. Tinha de ver!

Ele sentiu o tremor. Sentiu um horror tão grande que ele teve dificuldade em respirar. Ele começou a engasgar.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, uma névoa leitosa cubriu seus olhos, cobrindo sua visão com manchas medonhas. Voldemort não desapareceu. Ele ainda o pressionava contra a parede e sorria triunfante.

Harry olhou ao redor, à procura de ajuda.

Seu coração batia forte. À distância, à mais de um braço de Voldemort, ele viu um vulto escuro desaparecer. A capa preta esvoaçando atrás da figura que não se virou um só momento, como se não tivesse interesse algum no que estava acontecendo em suas costas.

- Severus! - O grito que explodiu da garganta de Harry era tão terrível que mesmo o Senhor das Trevas franziu a testa. - Não me deixe aqui! - Gritou, sentindo horror, mais uma vez a apreensão em sua garganta, não deixou-o respirar.

Mas Severus não parou. Não se virou. Sua silhueta se afastava, desaparecendo novamente na escuridão, como se estivesse conectado à escuridão, da qual emergiu no começo.

- Ninguém pode te ajudar, rapaz - sibilou Voldemort com voz arrastada, encarando Harry com seu rosto branco pálido repetiliano. - Você está completamente sozinho. E seu sangue agora é só para mim.

- Nããão! - Harry o empurrou para a frente, tentando libertar as mãos ...

E de repente ... encontrou-se em seu quarto. Ele se sentou na cama respirando pesadamente. Ele tinha a impressão de que algo que restringia seus pulmões e estômago se rompeu. Sua cabeça estava girando. Ele olhou em volta, como se esperasse que fosse ver Voldemort em algum lugar.

Neville e Rony estavam dormindo. Suas respirações tranquilas eram o único som que preenchia o silêncio ensurdecedor. De vez em quando ele ouviu os apelos de caça de uma coruja em algum lugar distante.

Diante de seus olhos apareceu-lhe a imagem de Severus recuando para trás. Tinha a impressão de que sua pele se arrepiava perpasada por chamas geladas, lentamente aproximando-se de seu coração.

Ele sabia que não dormiria mais esta noite.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, eu acho que depois do castigo, Harry vai pensar algumas dezenas de vezes antes de provocar Snape! Agora, o sonho que o Harry teve no cap. de hoje foi angustiante, não foi?

**Giovana PMWS**, realmente o poder de influência que Snape tem sobre Harry é de deixar qualquer um pensativo, é como se Severus fosse uma droga muito forte. Quando Harry está perto dele, perde a autonomia sobre seus atos, não se domina, fica a mercê do desejo de receber carinho, contato... ele é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ter um gesto de afeto por parte de Severus. Harry é um rapaz profundamente carente e a carência afetiva dele se satisfaz com o toque, o cheiro, a visão e a sensação da presença do Mestre de Poções. Snape é a sua droga, seu ar, sua luz, seu alimento e sua vida... ele será capaz de muita coisa para estar junto desse homem que o faz se sentir completo.


	28. Chapter 28

**27 Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras**

- Harry, o que há de errado com você? Se afastar o garfo mais para a direita seus ovos mexidos irão cair. - Harry agarrou a voz de Hermione em meio ao seu estado de estupefação e inconsciência, enquanto flutuava lentamente para a terra do sono. Sacudiu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, tentando se concentrar na amiga sentada à mesa.

- Nada - ele murmurou. - Só não dormi bem ontem. Isto é tudo.

- Você se parece mais com alguém que não dorme há um mês - disse a grifinória, lançando-lhe um olhar vigilante. Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Realmente estou bem, Hermione. Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. - Ele tentou sorrir, mas teve a impressão de que não deu certo. Felizmente, Ron sentado ao seu lado, estava mais interessado no café do que na saúde de seu melhor amigo, e apenas devorou uma segunda porção de bacon e ovos. Harry muitas vezes era extremamente grato por sua cegueira e total falta de percepção. Este problema ficava a cargo de Hermione. Parecia que o seu passatempo favorito era observá-lo e se preocupar com ele. Ela podia ganhar um prêmio na categoria de a aluna mais intrometida da escola. E ele realmente não precisava dela metendo o nariz em sua vida o tempo todo. Ele sabia que ela tinha boas intenções, mas ... era muito chata.

Lentamente, ele começou a ficar de saco cheio. Ele queria apenas paz de espírito para poder pensar em tudo que atormentava sua mente. Era verdade que ele teve todo o dia de domingo, mas o dia esteve tão cheio de responsabilidades que ele não teve tempo para si mesmo. Gina continuamente perguntava-lhe quando iria terminar de limpar o banheiro. Somente quando ela insistiu em ajudar-lhe, ele recusou a oferta, se escondendo atrás do fato de que Snape poderia descobrí-los novamente, então ela o deixou em paz. O treinamento de Quadribol para a partida contra a Corvinal na próxima semana, durou quase o dia todo, e depois teve que realizar um monte de lição de casa, tendo que ouvir as discusões de Ron e Hermione. Somente à noite, quando foi para a cama e fechou os olhos, veio as imagens. Os pensamentos que durante todo o dia, havia escondido nas profundezas de sua mente, agora, sob o manto da noite, podiam sair do esconderijo e atacá-lo. Não deixando-o dormir. Ele lutou dolorosamente durante a noite, se mexeu, esfregou e pressionou o rosto no travesseiro. O medo era mais forte. A dúvida sobrepunha-se, cacos de frases de conversas realizadas anteriormente, tópicos desconectados começaram a tecer juntos, a preocupação estendeu e lançou seus tentáculos profundamente nele.

"_Tenho medo que ele possa machucá-lo. Ele está muito perto de Voldemort. Não sabemos se ele realmente está do nosso lado. Eu tenho um mau pressentimento."  
_  
Ele tentou abafar as palavras, afastá-las para longe dele, mas elas ficaram mais altas e mais claras.

"_... Ele pode enganá-lo, para finalmente entregá-lo nas mãos de Voldemort. Por que ficou de repente tão interessado em você? Ele sempre odiou você. O que poderia mudar tão de repente nele em relação a você?"_

- Harry, para onde você está vagando novamente? - A voz de Hermione, mais uma vez rompeu a névoa em torno de sua mente. Ele olhou para ela confuso.

- Eu? Em nenhum lugar ... Eu só ... distrai-me. Sinto muito - ele murmurou, sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu perguntei se você leu as notas de História da Magia. Sabe, hoje temos um teste, você esqueceu?

- sim, eu sei. Eu li - ele mentiu.

- O quê? - Ron cuspiu a comida no prato. - História da Magia? Por que não me lembrou, Hermione?

A grifinória lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Eu disse a você sobre isso três vezes. Quando você estava falando com Neville sobre o ataque da última partida. Quando você estava falando sobre Gina. E quando ela tentou falar sobre Lavender Brown, mas não quis ouvir nada e fugiu rapidamente.

Ron fez uma cara de zangada.

- Você sabe, você poderia escolher um outro momento...

- Sim, o único momento em que é possível falar com você é quando está comendo. É por isso que você só está sabendo agora. Boa sorte no teste - ela sorriu desconfortavelmente e em seguida levantou-se e marchou a passo orgulhoso.

Ron olhou para Harry.

- Garota terrível. Ela fez isso de propósito.

- Sim ... - Harry murmurou, mas quase não ouviu palavra alguma de toda a discusão. Diante dos seus olhos só via a imagem de Severus se afastando.

Pelo canto do olho, olhou para a mesa dos professores, tentando não virar a cabeça demais.

Caramba! Ele olhou para ele de novo! Sim, como seus pensamentos o atraíssem. Mas talvez não seja tão ruim, certo? Ele não percebeu... ainda?

Rapidamente voltou a se ocupar com seu café da manhã.

Nada queria dizer que Harry não desejasse dormir. Realmente queria. Mas à noite sua mente é atacada. As imagens têm piorado. Assim que ele fecha os olhos, vê os olhos de Voldemort, seu sorriso torcido, cruel e seus dentes amarelos cobertos com sangue de Harry. Ele via Snape. Saindo, se afastando dele. Indo embora.

Silenciosamente balançou a cabeça, se esforçando para ninguém notar, especialmente Snape.

Muitas vezes ele tentou se convencer de que era apenas um sonho, mas quanto mais ele tentava, mais ele sentia que era verdade.

Por quer sonhou pela segunda vez com Voldemort e sangue? Por que por uma segunda vez Snape apareceu em seu sonho, demonstrando total falta de vontade de ajudá-lo? E havia algo ainda pior. Parecia que ... - Harry engoliu em seco - ... Severus o havia levado a Voldemort, e depois foi embora.

Foi um aviso? Ou, simplesmente, seus medos subconscientes? Preocupações de que Severus possa ser alguém que não seja confiável? Que ele esteja apenas mostrando uma de suas máscaras?

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo algo afiado começar a apertar seu coração. Sentia-se muito triste com aquele sonho. Queria fazer esse sonho parar de aparecer e tentar cortar a ponte que ele com muita dificuldade conseguiu construir entre ele e Severus. O acesso era muito fino e qualquer menor estresse poderia danificá-lo. E agora...

Ele suspirou profundamente, mais uma vez tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

Ele só sabia de uma coisa - Hermione poderia estar certa. Ele terá que verificar. Caso contrário, enlouquecerá.

"Vou ter que roubar uma poção de sono sem sonhos hoje durante a detenção, se eu quiser dormir ainda. Sem esses sonhos! Não me perturbarão mais! Nunca!"

Mas como fazer isso sem que Severus perceba, ou tenha qualquer suspeita? O maior problema era que Harry nunca podia esconder nada dele. Ele também tinha a impressão de que Snape sabia tudo sobre ele. Por que o tempo todo ele sentia o seu olhar sobre si? O olhar que esquentou seu pescoço fez com que ele quisesse desaparecer, dissolver no ar.

Harry esfregou as pálpebras pegajosas e tentou abafar um bocejo. Ele empurrou o resto do café da manhã, resmungando que não tinha mais fome e disse Ron, que se encontraria com ele na frente da aula. O garoto só acenou com a cabeça, porque sua boca estava muito ocupada.

Lentamente, ele se arrastou para o corredor, olhando para o chão. Ele estava no meio de um bocejo, quando ouviu atrás de si:

- Potter!

Ele se virou e viu a Professora McGonagall.

- O que foi, professora? - Ele perguntou, vendo a expressão dos olhos sérios, que estavam martelando em seu rumo.

- O Diretor gostaria de vê-lo - disse, parando na frente dele e olhando-o de cima.

- Diretor? - Harry piscou. - Dumbledore voltou?

- Professor Dumbledore, Potter – a professora corrigiu ele. - Sim. E quis falar com você imediatamente.

- Agora?

- Que parte do "imediatamente quer falar com você" não entendeu?

Harry se sentia um pouco tonto. Além disso, a cabeça começou a perturbá-lo.

- Bem, eu vou - disse ele e se dirigiu para o escritório do diretor.

- Potter! – a voz de McGonagall o fez parar no local.

- Sim, professora? - Ele se virou para ela.

- Não se esqueceu de algo?

Harry franziu o cenho. A fadiga crônica não ajudou a associar rapidamente.

- Gotas de limão - disse a professora. Harry olhou para ela.

- O quê?

McGonagall revirou os olhos.

- Senha, Sr. Potter. Agora apresse-se - acrescentou ela. – E vá dormir mais cedo hoje.

Harry balançou a cabeça e caminhou pelo corredor.

"Droga! Se ela notou, Snape provavelmente já percebeu isso também."

"Droga!"

E o que Dumbledore quer com ele? Algo inesperado aconteceu na viagem? Descobriu algo que precisa dizer imediatamente a Harry? Podem ser milhares de razões. De qualquer forma, Harry voluntariamente descobriu como administrar a a curiosidade.

Quando ele entrou no escritório, o diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira. Ele parecia muito mais cansado do que antes de sair. Tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos que pareciam estranhamente ampliados, e seu rosto estava coberto com uma rede de rugas profundas.

- Olá, Harry - disse ele. Sua voz era rasgada, como se perdesse todo o vigor. - Sente-se.

O menino obedeceu, e esperou impacientemente. Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira e fixou um olhar sério nele.

- O que você anda fazendo, Harry?

O menino olhou para ele.

- Ee ... nada demais, senhor.

- Você não parece bem.

"Assim como você" - ele pensou, mas não disse isso em voz alta.

- Estive recentemente em meio a muito estudo.

O Diretor balançou a cabeça, pensativo.

- Como você deve ter notado, minha partida foi um tanto prolongada. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada... incomum durante a minha ausência. Há algo que queira me dizer, Harry? - O homem olhou para ele por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, tudo bem, professor. Não houve nada ... atípico.

- Tem certeza, Harry? Ninguém o seguiu? Ninguém fez perguntas sobre a minha partida? Ninguém, de repente começou a se interessar por você?

Harry mordeu o lábio, quando em sua mente ecooaram as palavras de Hermione e balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Não. Por que o senhor está fazendo estas perguntas?

- Hmm ... - O Diretor olhou as chamas crepitando silenciosamente em sua lareira de canto. Ele parecia mergulhado em seus pensamentos. - Lembra quando eu compartilhei com você as minhas preocupações sobre um espião circulando em Hogwarts? - Harry assentiu. - Então, agora tenho quase certeza. - Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. - Você provavelmente está se perguntando: "onde você passou por todo esse tempo?", mas você veja, meu rapaz ... Eu não posso dizer isto a ninguém, porque ainda não sei como ... - Pelo rosto do diretor correu uma sombra de tristeza e sofrimento.

- Professor?

Dumbledore virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry com olhos opacos.

- ... Voldemort sabe de quase todos os nossos passos. Mais uma vez, deu um passo à frente de nós e assim ... – O Diretor fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. - ... Por que perdemos um dos nossos mais valiosos e mais experientes ... amigos.

Harry arregalou os olhos de repente, e seu coração saltou na garganta.

- Quem foi morto?

Dumbledore suspirou outra vez. Ele parecia estar ainda mais cansado do que antes.

- Alastor Moody.

- Oh ... - Harry não foi capaz de cuspir mais nada. Esta notícia o chocou. Moody era o mais hábil. Como era possível que ele tenha morrido? Qualquer um poderia, mas ele não.

- Amelina Vance e Hestia Jones ficaram gravemente feridas. No momento, permanecem em St. Mungus. Conseguimos pegar dois Comensais da Morte, mas antes que pudéssemos extrair alguma coisa deles, cometeram suicídio.

- Oh - Harry repetiu, mas descobriu que esse lamento era muito pequeno, então ele acrescentou: - Posso fazer alguma coisa, Professor? Talvez eu seria capaz de ajudá-lo a ...

- Não, Harry. Seu lugar agora é em Hogwarts. É muito perigoso. Você tem que terminar a escola e treinar em diversas áreas, antes de ...

- Mas agora eu devia estar lutando - respondeu o menino, franzindo a testa. Ele tinha a impressão de que Dumbledore o tratava como uma criança. - Na primeira série, quando ...

- Não - o diretor o interrompeu bruscamente. - Você fez aquilo apenas porque você teve muita sorte. Você é muito precioso para nós. Você tem muito a aprender antes de poder levantar-se para lutar.

- Mas eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto tantas pessoas morrem! - Harry levantou a voz, dirigindo-se com raiva a Dumbledore.

O homem abaixou a cabeça e olhou para ele por sobre os óculos.

- Harry ... Todos aqueles que estão lutando nesta guerra, não só fazem isso a fim de derrotar Voldemort e seus seguidores. Mas também lutam para protegê-lo. Você é nossa ... por assim dizer ... arma definitiva. Alguns ... darão suas vidas para que você possa ser isso, então você deve respeitar a dedicação deles e aprender o mais rapidamente.

Harry cerrou os dentes. Ele não gostou do tom. Ele não gostava dessas palavras. Por que todo mundo decidia por ele? Por que não poderia fazer do seu jeito? Por que sempre tinha que sentar e ver como ...

- Eu discordo - respondeu. - Eu não concordo com isso. Eu quero lutar. Agora. Se é tão importante assim que eu treine, por que ninguém quer me ensinar o que é realmente importante? Eu aprendo sobre plantas sem sentido, as guerras dos bruxos, sobre as estrelas e como prever o futuro nas folhas de chá. Por que ninguém pode me ensinar algo útil? Algo que realmente vai me ajudar a ganhar? Ou pelo menos não ser morto.

Dumbledore olhou para ele sem dizer uma palavra. Harry sentiu o coração bater muito rápido, e suas mãos tremerem.

- O que quer dizer, Harry? – Delicadamente o homem perguntou.

- Magia Negra! - Gritou, apertando os punhos. - Quero dizer a Magia Negra. Feitiços que os Comensais da Morte usam, e não apenas se defender deles. Maldição, para atacá-los. Se eu tenho que derrotar Voldemort, então eu tenho que lutar de igual para igual! Eu tenho ... - De repente parou quando percebeu o que ele acabou de dizer. Seu coração foi trespassado por uma dor aguda. Ele se sentou na cadeira e olhou para o chão.

"... que lançar uma Imperdoável ..."

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, preenchido apenas pela sua respiração e o som do fogo estalando na madeira, Harry ouviu o ranger da cadeira de Dumbledore. Ele viu que o diretor se levantava e caminhava até a lareira. Ele colocou as mãos para trás e olhou para um retrato sobre ele.

- Não o condeno por esses pensamentos, Harry - disse ele após um momento. - Eu também, quando eu tinha sua idade ... Eu pensei que era o único caminho. Que só poderia derrotar o inimigo com sua própria arma. Como eu estava errado ... e quem me fez perceber isso foi sua mãe. - Harry sentiu uma pontada no seu coração. Ele mordeu o lábio. - Me fez perceber que a maior arma que temos ... é o amor. Eu acho que é a única coisa capaz de resistir ao maior mal. Só ele pode nos salvar. Porque é uma arma que o nosso inimigo não tem e nunca vai ganhar. - Dumbledore virou-se para Harry sentado em uma cadeira e deu-lhe um sorriso triste. - Peço-lhe que pense cuidadosamente sobre as minhas palavras. E quando você achar que já sabe qual caminho você quer seguir ... Eu não vou detê-lo. Esta será a sua escolha. Permitirei que você faça aquilo que mais deseja. - Harry sentiu um calafrio que deslizou em sua pele. Ele tremeu e balançou a cabeça. - Agora já pode ir. Eu não quero atrapalhar você. Você tem aulas.

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente. Ele sentia-se estranho ... como se houvesse sido dito muito mais do que os lábios pronunciaram. Como se houvesse algo escondido por trás das palavras.

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Só mais uma coisa. - A voz do diretor o deteve no local. Ele se virou. - Cuide de si mesmo, rapaz.

- Bem - disse Harry calmamente. - Adeus, professor.

Dumbledore assentiu e virou-se para a lareira. Harry, antes de sair, olhou para o retrato, para o qual o diretor olhava. Na foto, podia-se ver um homem jovem, de cabelos loiros com um largo sorriso. Definitivamente, se destacava entre todos os diretores de Hogwarts de barba e cabelos grisálhos, que cobriam todas as paredes do gabinete. Harry não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser esse rapaz e agora se perguntava sobre isso. Em seus ouvidos soaram as palavras de Dumbledore. Sentiu-se confuso. Ele não podia pensar com clareza. Ele parou e balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se tonto. Ele se encostou na parede, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Duas estradas ... não seria uma escolha fácil.

Mas ... não fez a sua escolha há muito tempo?

* * *

Harry cochilou em quase toda a lição. Durante o teste de História da Magia, desmoronou completamente, e durante o resto da aula escreveu cuidadosamente cada palavra de Binns. Fez tudo isto para não adormecer e para não ser atacado por pensamentos dolorosos. Pela primeira vez na vida ele fez mais anotações do que Hermione durante a aula.

A aula de Poções inexoravelmente se aproximava. Ele não temeu esta aula tanto quanto agora. A cabeça doía-lhe mais e mais. Os olhos pareciam estar sendo perfurados, os músculos lhe pareciam pesados e inflexíveis, como se fossem feitos de ferro. E ainda por cima, haviam as memórias que o assombravam e não o deixavam dormir. Ele sabia que em tal estado, não conseguiria ferver decentemente uma poção hoje. Contetava-se simplesmente com a possibilidade de não deixar o caldeirão explodir em seu rosto, e Severus não percebesse seu estado, apesar de duvidar muito disso.

O início da aula foi bastante promissor. Harry tentou comportar-se como de costume, quando Snape chegou à aula e começou a criticar os grifinórias. Quer dizer, ele tentou não prestar atenção, e acenou com a cabeça em silêncio para a hostilidade de Ron. O professor deu-lhes trabalho a fazer, e então sentou-se à mesa a fim de observar o seu progresso. Quando seu olhar parou em Harry, o menino prendeu a respiração, sentindo como se sua pele fosse cravada por faíscas dolorosas, então, abafando o coração batendo forte, iniciou o esmagamento e corte de cascas de besouro. Mas ele não podia se controlar e vez após vez os seus olhos vagavam em direção à silhueta negra. Às vezes seus olhos cruzavam, e, de repente, o grifinória desviava seus olhos tentando não mergulhar na escuridão das imagens do vulto vestido de preto ao fundo do ambiente onde Voldemort ria terrivelmente.

A fadiga que dominava sua cabeça durante quase todo o tempo fez com que ficasse quase ausente em seus gestos, em vez de colocar veneno de cobra, ergueu o veneno de escorpião para lançar em seu preparo, o que reultaria em uma grande explosão. Felizmente, Hermione notou a tempo o que ele iria fazer, e o impediu no último instante, e depois tentou repreendê-lo em um sussurro, que foi um tanto cômico.

Harry picava a pele de camaleão, que era um componente essencial da Poção da Invisibilidade, que deveria ser adicionado após dez minuto depois de iniciada a fervura em fogo médio, a poção deveria ter uma cor laranja oleosa intensa. Ele olhou para o líquido oleoso, borbulhando e sentiu suas pálpebras se tornando mais pesadas, e sua cabeça se transformar em uma pedra extremamente difícil de manter em seu pescoço. As imagens diante dos seus olhos começaram a se confundir, o borrão de cores, converteram-se em luzes brilhantes e manchas nebulosas. Os próprios olhos estavam fechados.

De repente, ele sentiu um calor no seu bolso. Confuso abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, sem saber onde ele estava e o que estava acontecendo. Sua decocção já há muito perdera a sua cor laranja forte, e desta vez aproximava-se do vermelho perigosamente explosivo. Na superfície formava-se uma bolha enorme, tremendo, que a qualquer momento ...

Ele se inclinou e apagou rapidamente o fogo. A bolha entrou em colapso. O garoto suspirou com alívio e olhou ao redor da sala. Hermione estava na despensa, e Ron lutava com uma colher, que parecia ter ficado presa em uma pasta de espessura grossa, que devia ser sua poção.

Bonito, quase adormeceu no caldeirão ... Algo o despertou. Mas o quê?

A volta dos seus sentidos o fez sentir o calor no bolso. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Discretamente retirou a pedra verde brilhante e pôde facilmente ler as palavras brilhantes:

"Acorde, garoto bobo! Seu caldeirão está prestes a explodir!"

Rapidamente colocou a pedra no bolso e engoliu sua saliva, ele olhou para Severus, ele iria balançar a cabeça em agradecimento silencioso. O homem olhou para ele, profundamente preocupado com Harry. Virou rapidamente a cabeça, amaldiçoando o seu coração batendo rápido, e olhou para a bancada.

"Ele sabe!" - deduziu. - "Ele adivinhou que algo está errado."

Ele devia manter a calma. Ele deve fingir que está tudo em ordem. Talvez Snape só esteja ... preocupado?

Neste momento, novamente ele sentiu o calor subindo. Ele hesitou.

Por que ele estava com medo? Afinal, era apenas um sonho. Depois Severus é ... é ...

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em seguida, enfiou a mão no bolso e olhou para a pedra. Em sua profundidade pôde ver a inscrição brilhante:

"O que está errado com você?"

Harry sentiu que o coração entrava em sua garganta. Ele cerrou a jóia na mão e enviou uma resposta rápida:

"Nada. Desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer novamente."

Se atreveu a lançar um olhar furtivo para o Mestre de Poções, que estreitou os olhos e olhou para Harry com uma preocupação constante. Parecia que ele não acreditara nele. Não é surpreendente. O próprio Harry não teria acreditado nele mesmo. Sentiu-se nervoso e confuso. E, provavelmente, trasparecia isso.

Ele tentou organizar tudo sozinho, mas de alguma forma ele não estava se saindo bem.

Talvez Hermione estivesse certa? Talvez Snape realmente esteja do lado de Voldemort? Talvez ele é o espião? Ele ficou interessado nele, porque quer levá-lo para o seu Senhor?

Não, é impossível. Mas se ele quisesse fazer isso, já teria feito a muito tempo. Poderia jogar um Imperius nele, ou um Confundos. Não, tinha que significar outra coisa.

Ainda mais porque Severus se importa com ele... viu isso nos seus olhos quando faziam sexo. Ele via os olhos transmitir...

Mas é Snape. Ele mesmo disse que poderia fazer jogo. Que poderia usar o controle de sua mente para qualquer coisa...

Não, não é verdade! Não poderia ser um jogo!

Harry esfregou os olhos cansados e olhou para sua poção completamente destruída.

Todo esforço por nada.

Ele cerrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio, lutando com algo escuro e pegajoso, algo frio como teias de aranha, entrelaçava em seu coração.

E se tudo isso for ... verdade? Se for só diversão cruel?

Ele sorriu amargamente para si mesmo. Ele não era capaz de olhar para Snape, que acabara de anunciar o final da aula e caminhava ao redor da sala de aula, verificando os efeitos do trabalho dos alunos.

Planejou tudo desde o início? Estava usando-o apenas para alcançar algum objetivo desconhecido?

Ele ouviu Snape abusar verbalmente de Neville avaliando a poção arruinada do garoto. Mas não se importava com nada naqele momento.

Por que ele apareceu no armário naquele dia? Por que ele fez o que fez? Por que ele agiu daquele jeito ... o que quer dizer? Mas se ele realmente queria, se ele queria ...

Ele ouviu Snape repreendendo Ron. Esta voz baixa e ameaçadora, que sempre o levou a ferver ... Ele sentiu um tremor na parte inferior do abdômen. Ele cerrou os olhos com raiva impotente.

Por que permitu acontecer o que vinha acontecendo até agora? Por que deixava-o...

Uma sombra caiu sobre ele. Seu tornozelo ficou branco quando ele olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar do homem de preto, os olhos de túneis sem fundo, que agora se estreitavam parecendo examinar sua alma, e Harry sabia que eles iriam olhar absolutamente em todos os lugares ...

"Por quê?"

Snape continuou a encará-lo, sem qualquer comentário desonroso contra ele. E ele viu o quanto a poção de Harry estava estragada. Sentiu o olhar confuso de seus amigos, mas não prestou atenção.

Em torno, pairava um grande vazio, e no meio desse silêncio apenas uma pergunta tocava seus ouvidos:

"Por quê?"

O sino soou, rapidamente arrumou suas coisas e saiu junto com seus amigos para fora da classe, ignorando o calor no bolso.

* * *

Harry lavou mais uma vez seu rosto com água fria e mirou-se no reflexo do espelho. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido durante uma semana. Tinha círculos vermelhos escuros em torno dos olhos e a tez pálida denunciava à todos que havia algo errado.

Bastava dizer-lhe que passou a noite passada estudando.

Necessitava urgentemente da Poção de sono sem sonhos. Ele tinha um plano. Era arriscado, mas era melhor do que pedir a Snape para dar a ele. Ele poderia fazer perguntas, e ele poderia fazê-lo de tal forma a obter sempre uma resposta honesta.

Ele olhou para as letras já desbotadas na superfície da pedra:

"Você acha que pode mentir para mim?"

Virou-se e voltou a encarar seu reflexo no espelho.

Ele deve se lembrar que não pode beber nada. Deve manter isso em mente. E ainda não...talvez mais tarde. Naquele momento não tinha ideia melhor. Ele deveria pedir ajuda de alguém. Talvez Luna?

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, lutando contra a fadiga.

Sim, era um bom plano.

Deveria ser, porque não tinha outro.

* * *

Com o coração batendo loucamente, Harry foi para a porta do escritório de Snape. Ao lado dele correu alguns sonserinas do primeiro ano. Ele repetiu para si mesmo todo o plano, em seguida, levantou a mão e tocou a porta, que abriu imediatamente.

Deslizou para dentro, puxando sua varinha e sussurrou um feitiço:

- Accio Poção do sono sem sonhos.

Nada aconteceu. Harry reclamou suavemente em voz baixa, depois olhou ao redor da sala fitando as prateleiras cheias de frascos e garrafas de poção.

Snape provavelmente jogou um feitiço protetor nas garrafas para impedir que fossem conjuradas por feitiço. Caso contrário, cada aluno poderia facilmente roubá-las. Droga, Snape era muito precavido!

Afinal de contas, ele deve ter uma poção de sono sem sonhos aqui. Severus sempre tem prontas várias poções. Na ponta dos pés ele se aproximou das prateleiras e começou a procurar por entre elas. Ele sentiu que seu coração ia quase até a garganta de nervosismo. Pelo canto do olho via a porta que dava para os aposentos privados do Mestre de Poções.

Ele tinha pouco tempo. Muito pouco.

Os nomes começaram a diluir-se diante de seus olhos.

Decocção de sangue de mangusto , Poção da gravura, Poção do hálito quente, poção do aquecimento ...

"É!"

Harry agarrou uma pequena garrafa, ao lado de uma garrafinha vazia com resíduos de uma poção que lhe foi dada anteriormente por Snape. Rapidamente a escondeu no bolso junto com sua varinha e se virou.

No mesmo instante, a porta para as câmaras se abriram e lá estava Snape. Seus olhos se estreitaram fortemente quando viu o grifinória de pé junto as prateleiras. Harry sentiu um suor frio banhá-lo.

- O que você está procurando aí, Potter? - Rosnou o homem, seus olhos penetrantes caírram cheios de suspeitas nele.

- N-nada - gaguejou, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. - Eu vim para a... detenção - "Pense! Pense!" – O cadarço do meu sapato desatou, então parei para arrumá-lo.

as sobrancelhas de Snape levantaram-se.

- E, portanto, decidiu seguir um caminho tortuoso até minhas prateleiras?

- Bem ... - Harry sentia como se sua mente fosse evaporar a partir do esforço. - Quando eu me abaixei, eu vi um rato, então quis... ãn...

- Pegá-lo? - Severus terminou com sua voz encharcada de zombaria.

- Sim, mas fugiu e... o vi ir para debaixo das prateleiras. Eu não poderia... - ele sussurrou, sabendo que já tinha perdido.

- É realmente muito interessante - disse o homem. - Eu não sabia da sua vocação para pegar ratos, Potter. Poderia, portanto, se transformar em uma Madame Norra? Ela certamente poderia mentir de forma mais convincente que você - ele terminou. - E agora, me devolva o que você roubou.

- E-eu ... - Gaguejou. Sentia que o solo era removido sob seus pés.

Snape estendeu a mão.

- Não me faça ir busca em você - ele rosnou, empurrando para ele uma carranca.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

Tudo por nada.

Ele foi até o homem, tirou do bolso e entregou-lhe a poção, sem uma palavra. Snape olhou para a garrafa e por um momento seu rosto ficou pálido, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas rapidamente dominou-se. Ele olhou para Harry, e sussurrou com raiva:

- Por que você não me falou sobre isso, Potter?

Harry tinha a impressão de que as palavras se trasnformaram em mísseis e que havia muito mais raiva nelas do que se podia pensar. Raiva e... outra coisa que ele achava difícil de descrever. Cada palavra queria atingí-lo e cavar fundo.

Ele entendeu. Era pena. Medo. Incerteza.

Ou algo assim. Ou todos de uma vez.

- E-eu... - Tentou explicar. - Não queria incomodá-lo. Então peguei a poção. Não queria que você ... - "Fizesse perguntas", ele terminou o pensamento, mas em voz alta, ele disse: - ... se preocupasse.

- O que é um grande coisa em você - bufou Severus, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante. – E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que anda feito um sonâmbulo últimamente? É aquele sonho de novo, é certamente algo que você quer esquecer?

Harry sentiu um arrepio gelado na espinha.

- Eu ... isto é ... - Gaguejou. - Eu tive um sonho no qual eu era perseguido por uma manada de aranhas, e fiquei com muito medo delas. E é por isso que eu queria levar essa poção.

- Sério? - Uma das sobrancelhas de Snape levantou-se. - Aranhas? Ou talvez até mesmo ratos?

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sabia que quando eu disesse isso, você riria de mim - disse Harry, olhando direto nos olhos do homem. - E é por isso que eu não queria falar para você. E agora, você poderia me dar a poção?

Os olhos de Severus estreitaram-se. Como que querendo saber sobre alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, seu rosto suavizou e apareceu-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Bem. Desta vez, eu lhe dou, Potter. Mas se você for pego novamente vasculhando no meu escritório, vai se arrepender amargamente. Da próxima vez que você precisar de alguma coisa, me diga - disse ele, entregando-lhe a garrafa de poção.

Harry não podia acreditar na sua sorte.

"Eu fiz isso! Eu realmente fiz isso!"

Não esperava se sair tão bem. Afinal, Snape odiava quando alguém tentava roubar qualquer coisa de seu estoque. Mas talvez Harry fosse um mentiroso melhor do que imaginava?

- Obrigado - ele murmurou baixinho, sentindo um alívio incrível.

Snape empurrou-se para a frente. Harry entrou nas câmaras. Ele ouviu o estalo do fechamento da porta. E no mesmo momento ele sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço. Foi fortemente empurrado para trás, quase caiu. Ele bateu contra a porta, e Snape apertou a mão em sua camisa, puxando-o por ela, em sua face queimava a raiva encarando o medo estampado no rosto de Harry.

O menino olhou para a varinha apontada para seu rosto. Sentiu a perda do fôlego e ouviu as palavras serem pronunciadas:

- Legilimens Evocis.

E tudo ficou escuro.

Ele sentiu a presença de alguém, mas não conseguiu localizá-la. Ele tinha a impressão que flutuava no vazio, e ao redor ressoavam os ecos de suas próprias palavras. Não, não eram palavras, apenas pensamentos.

Ele olhou para o lado. No ar, apareceu uma janela. Ele não queria olhar por ela, mas ele não pôde resistir. Algo o obrigou.

Ele olhou.

Viu-se com Snape pressionando-o contra a parede. Ele viu Snape se transformar em Voldemort. Ele viu o homem ir embora. Ele ouviu o seu grito agudo:

_- Severus! Não me deixe aqui!_

Sentia seu coração ser inundado com uma onda gelada de terror. Exatamente o mesmo que acoteceu durante o sonho. Ele não conseguia se mover. Ele se levantou e olhou para si mesmo, aprisionado por Voldemort, e ele queria gritar, como gritou durante o sonho, mas não podia abrir a boca. Através da névoa de medo, sentiu alguns outros sentimentos - surpresa e emoção. Mas não era da imagem. Era de algum lugar perto.

Ele tentou fechar os olhos e tapar seus ouvidos, mas não podia fazê-lo. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele era controlado por alguma força estranha, que não podia ser controlada.

A janela foi embora. Pensamentos surgiram. Sua própria voz. Seus próprios pensamentos. Em toda parte. Mais alto.

"_... Eu não confio ... Eu tenho que verificar ... não pode suspeitar ... Espião de Voldemort ... de repente interessado em ... ela estava certa ... Ele sabe ... trair ... levar a Voldemort ... Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa ... impossível ... o que aconteceu? ... por quê? ... por quê? ... por quê? ..."_

Os ecos começaram a retroceder.

Harry estava imerso nas emoções. As emoções. Surpresa e medo. Sentia-as tão claramente ... O choque e a emoção tão forte que era quase palpável ... Mas estavam em algum lugar nas proximidades. Não eram dele.

Então ele sentiu algo diferente. Definitivamente. Estranho. A dor.

Algo explodiu em sua cabeça. Diante de seus olhos apareceu uma janela. Viu-se. Ele escapava de aranhas como no segundo ano. Era perseguido, e ele não tinha varinha. Ele correu e correu, mas elas foram se aproximando. Basta, elas iriam pegá-lo! Ele queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Ele sentiu que perdera algo importante, algo que havia acabado de pensar, mas ele não conseguia lembrar o que era. Havia apenas medo. As aranhas rapidamente se aproximavam dele. No momento em que elas quaase se atiravam sobre ele, a janela foi embora rapidamente, e as trevas ao seu redor se encheram de luz.

Ele piscou e olhou para negros olhos que o encaravam.

Estavam queimando.

- O que aconteceu hoje... - Ele perguntou, mas não terminou, porque Severus abruptamente afastou-se para longe dele e puxou-o da porta.

Harry tinha a impressão de que algo havia acontecido, mas não sabia o quê. Lembrava-se de que ele foi até Snape para cumprir detenção e que ele queria levar com ele a Poção de sono sem sonhos, porque ele teve um pesadelo sórdido com uma manada de aranhas a perseguí-lo, mas isso nunca foi algo especial para ele, não tinha medo, mas tudo parecia estar turvo.

Ele olhou para o homem e viu uma comoção invulgar em seu rosto. Sua boca estava fechada em uma linha fina, todos os músculos faciais estavam tensos, e os olhos pareciam passar por intensa e grande tempestade. Mas antes que Harry tivesse tempo para falar, para fazer uma pergunta, ele foi empurrado para fora da porta, arrastado pelo escritório e lançado para o corredor.

Quando ele recuperou o equilíbrio, ele olhou para Severus com surpresa completa, mas a única explicação que recebeu foi dita em voz trêmula pelo homem:

- Eu disse que estou ocupado, Potter. Sua detenção não poderá ser realizada hoje.

As portas do escritório se fecharam com um grande estrondo.

Harry voltou-se para o corredor e tentou entender o que tinha acontecido. Sentia só uma confusão enorme na cabeça, que corria dento dele dolorosamente.

Snape lançara-o fora de novo sem nenhum motivo. Era o suficiente dizer que estava ocupado, e Harry iria embora. Ele só queria obter uma poção de sono sem sonhos. Mas aranhas a perseguí-lo estavam entre seus sonhos mais agradáveis.

Ele tirou do bolso a garrafa de poção, e olhou para ela pensativo.

Ele se sentiu muito cansado. Provavelmente apenas deveria ir dormir.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, a Gina teve boa intenção (eu sei que o inferno tá lotado disso...), o coitado do Harry estava todo arrebentado de esfregar banheiros, ela quis retribuir a gentileza do amigo ao ajudá-la a driblar o irmão. Eu teria dado uma ajudinha para o coitado se eu não tivesse a mínima noção de que Snape morre de ciúmes do Harry. Snape estava a ponto de pegar Harry no banheiro mesmo, lembra do chamado pela pedra "em dez minutos em meu escritório, Potter", ele tava nas últimas! Isso o fez partir logo para ação e deixar de "fazer doce". Sobre a poção, ela ainda vai render uma cena muito dolorosa, mas muito lá na frente. Sobre os sonhos, eles serão desvendados, mas por hora, continuaremos no suspense.

**Giovana PMWS,** Snape possesso de ciúmes é impagável mesmo, ele não consegue conter os atos dele quando sente que estão se aproximando demais do que ele considera "sua propriedade". Harry ainda vai ter muito trabalho com esse comportamento de Snape...

**Miriette**, que bom tê-la de volta na área de comentários! Espero que o seu computador ajude e volte a funcionar direitinho. Os bruxos têm boa instrução, Harry é que é meio desligado de muita coisa, por isso não lembrou ou não sabia o nome do símbolo que suscita trevas e luz em harmonia (Yin-yang), mas sim, nós muggles, temos muitas ferramentas intelectuais e não precisamos ter inveja do sistema de ensino deles. Cada um com seu sistema de desenvolvimento de potencialidades, como não temos magia, não precisamos aprender a lançar feitiços, não ia funcionar mesmo... Então, aprendemos a programar computadores e a mexer com tecnologias que é quase como mágica! Mandar um e-mail é tão ou mais eficiente que lançar um Patrono mensageiro. É ou não é?

**Liebeackles,** bem vinda ao quadro de comentários do Desiderium Intimum, fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero encontrar mais comentários seus.


	29. Chapter 29

**28 Mais próximo**

- Harry!

O menino virou-se para o corredor cheio de estudantes em busca de quem o chamava. Tonks espremia-se no meio da multidão e sorria para ele.

- Eu preciso falar com você. Ouça ... tive uma ideia. Claro que eu não sei se o diretor concordará ... mas vocês têm tão poucas distrações ultimamente, então eu pensei que ... Você sabe que em breve será Natal?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sem entender muita coisa.

- Bem, eu pensei que seria divertido decorar a festa de Natal com as cores das quatro casas. E reunir um pequeno grupo para... tomar ceveja. - Piscou para ele conscientemente. – Quem sabe até mesmo dançar. Em algum lugar em Hogsmeade, porque aqui é um ambiente pouco pesado e muito sério ... e eu não consigo imaginar uma festa animada sob a organização da Professora McGonagall e Filch. - Ela riu, e Harry respondeu polidamente o seu sorriso. - O que você acha? É apenas uma ideia, mas talvez dê certo.

- Mas na situação atual, irão nos permitir ir para Hogsmeade? - Ele perguntou. - Bem, você sabe ... é a guerra, e em geral.

- Não me insulte, Harry – a mulher fingiu-se de zangada. - Eu sou um Auror. Eu posso garantir a segurança dos meus alunos. Enfim, eu pensei que eu e o professor Flitwick poderíamos estender uma barreira protetora ao redor do local do nosso encontro. Apenas no caso de oferecer mais segurança. Seria bom. Imagine... neve, sinos, guirlandas, o zumbido de conversa, presentes, lareira ... Poderíamos alugar um salão inteiro só para nós. Não necessariamente no Três Vassouras, está sempre muito ocupado. Pode ser em outro lugar. O que você acha?

Harry olhou para seu rosto e viu seus olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

A ideia era muito legal e agradável, passar uma noite com amigos seria ótimo, mas tinha algumas dúvidas. E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Se o espião aproveitasse o fato e os enviasse para a morte? Tonks não poderia defender todas eles.

Por outro lado ... no entanto, não podem se manter escondidos como ratos em um buraco e ter medo de por seus narizes para fora do tapete.

- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia - ele disse finalmente. Tonks sorriu, e seu cabelo assumiu a cor de rosa algodão-doce.

- Estou contente por você ter achado legal Harry. Nós ainda temos muito tempo, mas acho que pode lentamente começar a se preparar. Convide quem você quiser, todos serão bem-vindos.

Ante os olhos do menino veio um vulto de cabelos negros e um sorriso zombeteiro torcido no rosto.

"Eu duvido" - ele pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.

* * *

- Harry! Harry, acorda!

O menino abriu os olhos. Sentiu algo em seu rosto e um puxão em seu braço. Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando descobrir onde ele estava localizado. Levantou a cabeça e vio Hermione inclinada sobre ele.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, sonolento, tentando se endireitar. Ele sentiu uma dor no pescoço.

- Adormeceu sobre seus livros - ela sussurrou, olhando para ele ansiosamente. - Eu sei que eu lhe pedi para ser mais estudioso, mas sem exagero. Você não pode simplesmente mergulhar sem pausa.

Harry olhou para ela com olhos sonolentos. Ele estava em meio a biblioteca deserta. Era, provavelmente, muito tarde. Passara a tarde toda ali e a noite, até que...

- Glóbulos de sangue de dragão e seus usos? Aplicação de sangue de animais em poções...? - Hermione começou a ler os títulos dos livros espalhados na frente do grifinória. - Harry, em que aulas tivemos que aprender isso? Eu não me lembro de nenhum dos professores ter ...

- Não estou estudando isso por conta das aulas! - Rapidamente interrompeu sua amiga, coletando os livros. - Eu só ... fiquei interessado em saber sobre isso.

Hermione lhe deu um olhar sob o título: "Eu simplesmente não acredito em você." Harry sentiu que ele começou a corar.

- Não me engana - disse ela. - Tenho certeza de que Snape está fazendo testes com você durante as detenções.

- Exatamente! - Harry quase suspirou de alívio. – O bastardo pensa que eu tenho muito tempo livre.

- Mas a vantagem é que ele pode estimular você a aumentar seus conhecimentos, provavelmente ficará melhor em poções. - Hermione se levantou. - Mas é melhor você terminar, porque é muito tarde. Você tem que voltar para o dormitório. Madame Pince irá fechar a biblioteca em breve.

- Bem, eu estou indo. Apenas irie... verificar algo. - Ele sorriu, tentando transparecer naturalidade.

- Ok, mas faça isso rapidamente. - Hermione apontou para o relógio pendurado no teto a esquerda.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o livro na frente dele. Ele estudou por muitas horas, mas não lembrava de quase nada.

Nada do que leu!

Ele tirou de debaixo de uma pilha de livros um pedaço de pergaminho com pequenas letras rabiscadas.

"Bem ... ele poderia ajudá-lo ..."

* * *

Harry não viu mais Snape depois do incidente da segunda-feira, quando o homem arrastou-o de seu escritório, e depois o jogou porta a fora .

A poção o ajudou muito, agora os sonhos com aranhas não o perseguiam mais. Finalmente era capaz de dormir o suficiente, mas os fatos ainda estavam turvos e indistintos em sua mente. Ele ainda tinha a impressão de que algo estava faltando, como se ele tivesse esquecido alguma coisa.

Ele estava um pouco nervoso antes da detenção. Ele esperava que Severus não estivesse mais com raiva dele. Não iria provocá-lo dessa vez. Desta vez, iria epenas conversar. Por exemplo, sobre os estudos. Afinal de contas, o jogo de quadribol iria ser realizado em três dias, não deveria fazer sexo, pois não seria capaz de sentar-se na vassoura, e sem ele, a Grifinória perderia, ele nunca se perdoaria por isso. Os outros também não o perdoariam.

Por essa razão ele levava consigo alguns livros de poções, pergaminho, pena , tinteiro e uma pesca firmemente presa à manga, desse jeito ia preparado para estudar nas masmorras.

Quando ele entrou na sala, Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira e olhou como se estivesse esperando por ele. Harry se sentiu envolvido por uma sensação de frescor.

- Boa noite, Severus - disse ele, e tentou sorrir. Os olhos pretos estreitaram-se em resposta. Harry olhou para o chão e caminhou lentamente para outra cadeira. Ele sentou e colocou seus livros sobre a mesa, arrumando os outros objetos que trouxe junto.

- Eu não quero perturbá-lo hoje - ele murmurou, abrindo o livro. – Vou apenas estudar.

Snape bufou. Harry sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para o homem com surpresa.

- O que é uma novidade, Potter. Não pretende atirar-se em mim e atacar-me?

O menino mordeu o lábio.

- Você pode zombar de mim à vontade - ele murmurou com raiva. - Eu não vou provocá-lo mais, se é isso que você quer dizer. Bem, me lembro da última vez ...

Os olhos do homem se estreitaram novamente.

- Então você realmente é capaz de aprender alguma coisa, Potter. Talvez eu devesse usar mais vezes este método?

- Você não terá que usar- disse o menino e escondeu o rosto com o livro, sentindo que suas bochechas queimavam.

Por algum tempo houve silêncio. Harry estudou e tomou notas. Sentado sobre a mesa, Snape estava segurando um livro, embora parecesse que não o lia, pois Harry sentia constantemente seu olhar intrusivo nele. Ele tentou não prestar atenção, mas aquilo absolutamente estava atrapalhado sua concentração.

Finalmente, não podendo suportar. Sacudiu a cabeça e perguntou:

- Sim? O que foi?

- Nada, Potter. Só estou aguardando o momento em que você finalmente vai perder o controle e mostrar o que realmente veio fazer aqui.

Harry sentiu um calor de raiva, aquecendo seu rosto.

- Eu vim para a detenção - ele falou lentamente. - Você disse que eu tenho que estudar, então eu faço isso. E, além disso, há um jogo no sábado, e até então eu não posso ...

- Ah, então essa é a razão pela qual há livros sobre esta mesa e não você implorando para mim entrar em você.

- Pare com isso! - Harry quase gritou, sentindo seus movimentos cardíacos em galope.

Snape desdenhou.

- Eu sabia que bem mais cedo Longbottom seria capaz de fazer uma poção de crescimento rápido de cabelos correta, do que você se tornar mais sábio, começar a pensar e ser mais responsável por suas ações! - O homem bufou e olhou para o fogo.

- Eu não quero discutir com você - disse Harry, tentando controlar o coração. - Eu só ... podemos só ... conversar?

- Conversar sobre? Eu não sei o que falar com você, Potter.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Ele sabia que não seria fácil. Mas afinal, ele se dedicou ao assunto uma noite inteira de estudos...

- Podemos falar sobre as características e uso de leucócitos presentes no sangue de dragão e a técnica inovadora que possibilita o enriquecimento de linfócitos T na desintoxicação promovida por poções, graças às suas propriedades incomuns de auto-cura, podem promover excelente imunidade - recitou de memória, então respirou fundo.

Snape olhou para ele sem dizer uma palavra, piscando um pouco. Ele parecia totalmente surpreso e desconcertado. Apenas sentou e assistiu.

Harry envergonhado, quebrou o silêncio e falou primeiro.

- O quê? Afinal, você queria falar sobre isso.

Snape provavelmente finalmente encontrou sua voz:

- E eu devo entender que você sabe algo sobre isso?

- Claro! - Harry sorriu. - Eu acho que é realmente uma ótima ideia. Os leocócitos de dragão são praticamente indestrutíveis. Em seu sangue, há uma complexidade tão grande de reações que se pode utilizá-lo de variadas maneiras em poções de cura e venenos, usá-los é realmente uma ótima ideia. É lamentável que Fidgeus tenha morrido antes de terminar o estudo. Ele tentou forçar as células a alcançar os neutrófilos derivados da salamandra de fogo, mas esqueceu que o leocócito do sangue de dragão é altamente explosivo, e isso o levou à ruína. Além disso, os neutrófilos proporcionam proteção apenas para a inflamação, e é difícil incluir a questão do envenenamento. Na minha opinião, deve-se tentar mergulhar beozar nele, que também é um remédio universal para todos os tipos envenenamento, mas é muito mais difícil de obter.

Snape continuou a olhar fixamente. Parecia com alguém que estava tentando se recuperar.

- Bom ponto, Sr. Potter – disse em tom incerto. - Mas por que não tentar o bazofilami? Afinal, eles têm um bom efeito sobre a estimulação dos linfócitos.

Harry respirou. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele pretava um exame, um teste do qual dependia todo o seu valor e futuro.

- Eles não são adequados para qualquer coisa porque eles não têm a capacidade de ... para ...

"Porra! Qual era a palavra?"

Ele achava que estva ficando quente.

- Desculpe, eu perdi a linha do raciocínio - disse ele, em seguida, rapidamente se inclinou e puxou a manga e deu uma olhada no pedaço de pergaminho escondido. Imediatamente procurou com os olhos, então endireitou-se e continuou, tentando soar confiante - eles não têm a capacidade de promover a ... fagocitose. Além disso, existem muito poucos. Os linfócitos são responsáveis por grande perda nos preparos, colocando muita coisa em riso...

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se você diz ...

Harry hesitou. Havia algo de errado?

Ele olhou para os joelhos, tentando ler algo no papel escondido na manga.

- Podemos seguir? - Snape perguntou, zombando.

"Porra! Ele ainda queria seguir!"

- Desde que os granulócitos não entrem em jogo, poderíamos tentar o tipo Z... – o homem fez uma pausa.

- Eee ... - Harry sentiu que o rumo da conversa lhe escapava. -Z... er...

Rapidamente olhou para o papel. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, viu que Snape escondia a boca com a mão. Parecia como se estivesse tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Lange Gwideon diz ...

- Eu não me importo o que diz esse pseudo-bruxo - Severus interrompeu. - Eu gostaria de saber o que você pensa sobre isso.

- Eu ... Quero dizer ... - Harry tinha a impressão de que ele estava de pé sobre o abismo, e cada passo o levava apenas em sua direção.

Para baixo.

- Eu acho que ... deve-se tentar unir o bezoar, linfócitos retirados de tritões e o sangue de dragão, para alivar suas propriedades explosivas, só não se conseguiu misturá-los ainda, mas pode-se conseguir se continuar-se tentando.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele parecia estar ... surpreso.

- É ... um ponto justo, Sr. Potter.

Harry teve a impressão de que em seus ouvidos soava o som de uma fanfarra.

- Talvez você não é tão burro quanto parece - Severus disparou.

O menino franziu a testa. O que queria dizer com isso? Elogio com malignidade subsequente?

- Sim - resmungou – Pode me ridicularizar. Sou acostumado a ser zombado por você mesmo.- ele rosnou, olhando diretamente nos olhos Severus. O homem em resposta ... sorriu.

Harry piscou os olhos, surpreso.

- Bravo, Sr. Potter. Outra observação válida. Um pouco mais e você se destacará entre as pessoas. Seria suficiente para você se eu dissesse que estou...- inclinou-se olhando Harry nos olhos – muito agradavelmente surpreendido ...?

O grifinória sorriu. Ele sentiu que seu coração estava envolto em névoa quente.

- Eu lhe disse que você podia falar comigo sobre tudo - disse ele.

Severus se recostou na cadeira.

- Nesse caso, quero ter o prazer de ouvir suas opiniões sobre a forma de prolongar o efeito da poção de invisibilidade.

"Oh, não" - Harry gemeu em espírito, mas o seu sorriso permaneceu no local.

- Claro, sem problema - alongou. - Eu só tenho que... me preparar.

- Eu estarei esperando com impaciência - disse o homem, sorrindo ligeiramente. - E quanto a sua detenção ...

- Sim, eu sei - interrompeu o menino. - Completarei amanhã a limpeza dos banheiros. Recentemente eu estive um pouco ... ocupado.

- Você não vai precisar limpar o restante dos banheiros - disse Severus. - Considero essa detenção concluída.

- Sério? - Harry não não conseguiu se controlar e sorriu alegremente.

- Quero dizer a sua detenção de Segunda-feira - acrescentou o homem. – Terá de concretizar uma detenção da sexta-feira.

Harry abriu a boca.

- Mas eu tenho um jogo no sábado ...

- Eu espero você pontualmente às sete, Potter - o homem interrompeu-o.

Harry fechou a boca.

E se deu por vencido...

* * *

- Concentrem-se! Fechem os olhos e imaginem que vocês estão rodeados por aranhas a poucos passos de vocês... vocês precisam andar de modo silencioso, completamente inaudível.

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Ron de pé ao seu lado, estremecer com a menção de aranhas.

- Não poderia ser, por exemplo... formigas? - Ele perguntou incerto.

Quando Tonks olhou para ele, sorriu.

- Talvez, Ron ... isto é, Sr. Weasley - melhorou rapidamente. - Agora, levantem suas varinhas e repitam comigo: Tácito Gressus!

- Tácito Gressus! - Todos repetiram em coro.

- Acenem com varinha mágica e apontem para os pés, enquanto giram o pulso sobre quarenta e cinco graus. Oh, assim. - Tonks apresentou o movimento, e os alunos tentaram reproduzí-lo com maior ou menor sucesso.

- Desculpe-me. - A mão de Hermione disparou. - Mas como isso pode nos ajudar a combater?

- Com isto, podemos nos aproximar do inimigo sem sermos detectados, e isso pode ter um significado enorme para o curso do duelo - Tonks explicou. - Magias de desaparecimento são muito difíceis de dominar, e duvido que algum de vocês ande com uma capa de invisibilidade na bolsa. - Harry sentiu-se encarado pelo olhar dela. - Mas mesmo se puder usar alguma magia de desaparecimento, ela não poderá ajudá-lo muito se tiver que caminhar em solo coberto por folhas e galhos secos que farão seus passos serem muito barulhentos. E com essa magia, sua passagem se dará de modo completamente silencioso. Vamos tentar de novo. Bater e girar.

Harry conseguiu apenas na terceira vez. Quando ele pulou para cima, seus pés não produziam o menor ruído.

De repente, um estrondo quebrou o silêncio, como se um gigante desse passos pesados. Todos prenderam as mãos aos ouvidos e olharam com censura para Neville.

- Acho que alguma coisa se misturou - gaguejou, seu rosto adquiriu uma cor roxa. - Desculpe , foi mau.

- Tudo bem. - Tonks foi até ele e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. - Apenas corrija. Deverá ficar teporariamente sem levantar os pés, até o efeito passar.

Várias pessoas riram. Tonks lançou um olhar rápido aos grifinórias e mostrou o movimento correto com a mão.

- E agora eu... - Quebrou, quando houve uma batida forte na porta. - Por favor! - Ela gritou, mas ninguém veio. Harry viu que Ninfadora ficara pensativa e desgostosa. Depois de um tempo, disse aos alunos:

- Pratiquem sozinhos. Volto logo, mas não quero nenhum inventando performaces, entenderam? - Depois dessas palavras, apressadamente deixou a classe.

Harry tentou ver em vão quem estava atrás da porta.

- Harry, não olhe, apenas pratique! - Hermione o repreendeu.

- Eu já sei como é - disse o menino. - Você também já sabe como fazer.

- Pode ajudar Neville? – a grifinória insistiu em importuná-lo.

Harry olhou para ela com raiva. Severus estava absolutamente certo. Ela era malditamente chata!

Tonks voltou depois de alguns minutos. Ela parecia muito chateada.

- Desculpem, mas eu tenho que encerrar as atividades por hoje. Esta é a última lição, vocês estão livres. Mas por favor, se comportem, quando saírem para o corredor. Eu não quero que incomodem as outras turmas.

A maioria dos estudantes recebeu a notícia com alegria, e Neville principalmente - também com alívio.

Harry viu Tonks ir até a escrivaninha, apertando as mãos e tentando pegar o pergaminho deitado sobre ela. Perguntou-se se deveria ou não se aproximar e perguntar o que aconteceu, mas finalmente concluiu que seria melhor esperar por novos acontecimentos. Ele tinha algumas suspeitas sobre o que poderia ser ...

Ele reuniu as suas coisas e saiu para o corredor com os outros. Ele olhou ao redor da multidão de grifinórias e sonserinas, e estreitou os olhos quando viu um pedaço de cabelo loiro em torno do canto, se afastando na direção oposta no corredor.

- Harry, você vem com a gente? - Hermione perguntou, olhando para ele com impaciência.

- Vá em frente. Eu tenho que ... usar o banheiro - ele mentiu sobre o local.

Quando seus amigos e outros estudantes foram embora, Harry cautelosamente se aproximou do canto do corredor e olhou em torno do lugar.

Luna estava escorada na parede, e um fio de cabelo, macio e longo caia-lhe sobre sua face rebaixada.

- Ei - disse ele calmamente. – o que você tem?

A garota estremeceu e rapidamente enxugou os olhos com a mão.

- Oh, Olá, Harry.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça, o menino viu nos olhos vermelhos, vestígios de lágrimas que escorreram em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou, tentando esconder a surpresa. Ele nunca viu Luna chorar. Nenhum problema era levado a sério por ela, nada lhe valia a pena qualquer dor de cabeça. Então tinha que ser algo realmente sério.

- Oh ... nada - respondeu. - Apenas alguns Sopradores alsacianos cairam nos meus olhos. Isso é tudo ...

"... E eu nunca ouvi essa mentira."

- Você pode ir agora. Eu estou bem, realmente. - Ela olhou por cima do ombro e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Harry adivinhou que ela esperava por alguém.

- Tudo bem. – resolveu concordar. - Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou sorrir.

Quando ele desapareceu na curva e olhou novamente, viu a amiga enchugar os olhos. Sentiu-se estúpido, por isso foi embora o mais rápido possível.

Ela era sua amiga. Ele não podia forçá-la a lhe contar nada. Se ela não queria dividir o problema com ele, devia ter uma forte razão para isso. Ou... alguém.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

Provavelmente estava começando a entender do que se tratava ...

* * *

- Que filho da puta! Como pode fazer isso com você um dia antes do jogo? Você vai se sentar trancado na masmorra por causa de uma detenção estúpida, ao invés de treinar com a gente! - Ron andava de um lado para outro na sala comunal, e quase gritou. - Se perdermos, eu vou pessoalmente enfiar a cabeça dele num caldeirão de poção! Até ocorrer alguma explosão!

- Ron, acalme-se. Ninguém pode evitar que Harry cumpra a detenção. Você deve se concentrar no seu treino, ao invés de perder tempo elaborando um plano de vingança contra aquele bastardo seboso - Gina disse com firmeza, sentada em uma posição atravessada na mesa, ao lado de Hermione. A menina olhou por cima de seu livro, depositou-o nos joelhos e acenou com a mão.

- Poupe suas palavras. Ele não as ouve senão durante o almoço.

Ron corou.

- Eu me importo se, pelo menos, ganhamos ou não. Por que para você é tudo a mesma coisa.

Hermione franziu os lábios. Harry, temendo um surto violento, rapidamente deu um pulo da cadeira e jogou um: "Eu já vou", pegou seus livros e se dirigiu para a saída. Quando passava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele ouviu a voz de Hermione se elevar:

- Está ressentido comigo, por que não sou fã de quadribol, mas isso não implica que não torça por nossa equipe e que eu não me importo de ganhar a Copa das ... - As palavras foram abafadas quando o retrato fechou atrás dele.

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. Não foi tão ruim. Ele esperava reação ainda mais violenta. Devido à forte chuva e neve, a Corvinal deu um passo à frente, o último treinamento iria acontecer apenas à noite, e ele em vez de treinar em conjunto com a equipe, ia ter que sentar-se durante toda a noite com Snape. Sozinho.

Essa consciência fez um fogo quente aquecê-lo por dentro. Ele sabia que um jogo muito importante estava esperando por ele, ele não poderia desfrutar do treinamento porque teria de passar a noite inteira com Snape. Ele devia estar com raiva por não poder treinar, e o tempo todo tentou se convencer de que este é o caso para ter raiva, mas ...

Exatamente. Mas ...

Mas era Severus. E Harry não queria interromper nada. Especialmente depois de seus últimos encontros, foi tão... agradável? Enfiar-se em livros e dar-se a conversa foi bastante conveniente para domar os seus desejos. Apesar de tudo ... Ele podia se controlar. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Ele sabia que bastaria Snape fazer um gesto para iniciar o que Harry queria tanto...fraquejaria.

E ele não podia! Não antes do jogo! Ele não podia decepcioná-los mais uma vez! É por isso que não devia ir a esta detenção. Ele suspeitava que Snape tinha atribuído a ele especificamente por conta da data.

Mas ele estava levando livros. Não teve tempo para estudar sobre a poção de invisibilidade, bem, talvez não tudo, mas podia encarar o assunto. Sentaria-se calmamente lendo. Enfim ... se Snape manifestasse querer alguma coisa dele, a iniciativa não seria sua. Porque é que ele deve sempre começar a conversa, insinuar-se para ele e tudo ...? Se não o fizer, Snape não fará nada com ele ... isso pode ser bom.

Sorriu para si mesmo e entrou no escritório. Atravessou-o em poucos passos e parou diante da porta que conduz ao aposento privado. Respirou fundo e entrou.

Ele foi recebido por um olhar duro, que escorregou e parou sobre os livros que ele tinha debaixo do braço, voltou para seu rosto e imediatamente mudou para uma expressão desconfortável e irritada.

- Boa noite, Severus - disse ele, tentando parecer natural.

Ele não gostava daquele olhar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, que sabia que ele não viveria para ouvir, ele se sentou na cadeira e esticou na frente dele os objetos que trouxe consigo. Ele viu um copo vazio na mesa em frente a Severus, havia um toque de âmbar alcoólico no fundo. Fingindo não ter percebido, abriu um livro, desenrolou um papel pergaminho e começou a ler.

No mesmo instante, ele ouviu um resmungo, e depois dele algumas palavras incompreensíveis que Snape murmurou sob sua respiração.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, que lhe lançava um penetrante olhar negro.

- O quê? Você disse algo? - Ele perguntou inocentemente, embora ele sentisse o tremor no meio da sua fala.

Severus o olhou por um momento como se mastigasse um limão e não pudesse cuspi-lo. Como se lutasse consigo. Como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas ... sufocasse antes das palavras fugirem.

Finalmente, ele bufou e virou a cabeça.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você quer falar sobre algo, Severus? - Não desistiu. O comportamento do homem o intrigou e não lhe passou despercebido.

Severus novamente fitou-o com raiva ardente no olhar.

- Sobre o quê? - Ele resmungou. – Sobre seus "amados" amigos? Sobre o próximo jogo, ou que você é o famoso Escolhido e deve vencer, caso contrário será jogado fora do seu pedestal deixando de ser um grande ídolo? Ou sobre o Porta-pulgas do seu padrinho?

Harry, ante cada palavra de Severus, sentiu subir-lhe ondas fortes de raiva impotente, pulou da cadeira e sussurrou:

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

Os olhos de Snape brilharam.

- Então, eu vou falar sobre ele - ele sussurrou venenosamente. - Aparentemente eu posso falar com você sobre tudo.

Harry cerrou o punho tremendo. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Ele sentiu como se de repente ele fosse jogado em um turbilhão, que arrancava sua calma deixando-o sem freio.

- O que mordeu você hoje? - Ele perguntou, lutando consigo para se acalmar e endireitar sua respiração. – Você está se comportando de maneira ... estranha.

Snape não respondeu. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros do que o habitual. Ele sorriu ironicamente e disse com voz arrastada:

- Tenho quase certeza que se você tivesse tido todo esse interesse em estudos no ano passado, tudo seria diferente. Se você tivesse a mesma determinação nas aulas de Oclumência, o verme do seu padrinho vira-lata continuaria... – parou quando Harry bateu o punho na mesa. O vidro de tinta caiu no chão, quebrando-se.

O grifinória parecia está no meio de um furacão que tentava rasgá-lo em pedaços. Ele virou-se abruptamente em direção à porta. Não ia ficar mais ali! Ele não ia ouvir o que ...

Ele conseguiu dar apenas um passo, quando ele sentiu a mão de Snape, agarrando seu braço.

- Deixe-me sozinho! - Ele gritou, puxando o braço para soltá-lo do aperto. Rumou em direção à porta, sem olhar para trás.

Ele não queria olhar para ele! Ele não queria mais ...

Ele conseguiu chegar até a saída, mas antes que ele tocasse na maçaneta, sentiu seus ombros serem envolvidos por trás. O homem abraçou-se a ele e o precionou na superfície de madeira. Ele passou as mãos na cintura e no peito do rapaz, e depois agarrou-se em torno do seu corpo, mergulhando o rosto no seu cabelo desgrenhado.

- Me deixe! - Harry empurrou, tentando se libertar, mas não foi capaz de se libertar, preso entre a madeira e o corpo firme tão firme quanto ele.

Foi então que ouviu um sussurro rouco no ouvido:

- Silêncio, Potter. Acalme-se.

Harry sentiu o fogo creptar nas veias e o sangue rugindo em seus ouvidos.

- Como você pôde, seu desgraçado? Como você pôde dizer que ... - Parou, quando sua voz começou a quebrar.

- Shhh, tudo bem. Não importa. Esqueça isso ...

Harry não sabia ... quanto tempo já havia decorrido. Ele sabia apenas que o tempo todo ele ouvia a voz tranquila e suave em seu ouvido. Ele sentiu o hálito quente soprando em seu pescoço e as mãos acariciando sua barriga esticada, deslizando sob sua camisa e tocando a pele quente.

Ele ouviu um suspiro. Respiração acelerada. Corpo queimando. Mãos frias deslizaram sobre sua pele, como se mapeando cada pedaço.

Era tão ... incrível. Maravilhoso.

Harry fechou os olhos e virou sua cabeça, tentando ouvir claramente o suspiro abafado. Então Severus afastou-se dele e apertou sua mão em seu pulso, sem uma palavra e o levou para a cadeira. Ele sentou e puxou Harry para si. O menino não resistiu. Ele se sentou em seu colo, não tirou os olhos do olhar preso nele, via ardência naqueles olhos.

Não havia mais um traço de raiva. Foi substituído pelo desejo.

Harry ajeitou os joelhos no assento, tentanto uma posição para chegar mais perto, e então sentiu. A ereção de Severus tentando romper o material de suas calças.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos flamejantes, sentindo ao mesmo tempo o homem deslizando a mão sobre sua coxa em direção à virilha. Snape lambeu os lábios e olhou para baixo. Harry não precisava olhar. Ele sabia que também estava duro. Neste momento, ele preferia olhar com fascínio absoluto para o rosto avermelhado de Snape. O homem parecia com alguém à beira de explodir. Seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo de Harry, suas mãos tremiam engolfadas num desejo mórbido de realização.

E então Harry percebeu.

Severus queria desde o início. Desde que ele apenas comparecia apenas para estudar ali. Ele o queria na quarta-feira. E quando percebeu que Harry não lhe daria nada, ele transferiu sua detenção para a sexta-feira, porque ele não podia mais suportar. Por isso estava se comportando daquele jeito. É por isso que ele estava tão bravo e sarcástico. Harry, mais uma vez, havia surgido com livros na detenção.

Era mais fácil ser desagradável com ele, machucá-lo, brigar com ele, do que... apenas pedir.

Ele notou o quanto o homem era introvertido, queria tanto aquilo que quase tremia... isso fez com que dentro de Harry uma represa se rompesse inundando-o com cores quentes. O sangue em suas veias começou a ferver, e diante dos seus olhos brilharam faíscas.

Através do zumbido nos seus ouvidos, ouviu um sussurro rouco:

- Eu vou dar-lhe uma poção que irá aliviar ...

Mas Snape não pôde terminar de dizer, porque as mãos de Harry agora estavam nos botões da própria calça. Ele levantou-se dos joelhos do homem, deixando Severus, deslizou suas calças, depois Harry liberou o pênis duro e pulsante de desejo de dentro do material das calças do homem. Seu coração retumbava, seus olhos carinhosamente contemplaram a visão e Harry sabia que nada, absolutamente nada era mais importante.

Ele não tinha nada mais importante. Escanchou-se nas pernas dele novamente.

Severus lançou um rápido feitiço não-verbal e Harry arregalou os olhos, vendo o membro coberto por uma substância pegajosa e quente. Mas antes que pudesse pensar, Severus levantou suas nádegas, e sem qualquer resistência, ele entrou em um movimento único e suave.

Harry não gritou, a penetração não ardeu. Apenas suspirou profundamente, inclinando a cabeça para trás, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos do homem, que também deixou escapar um suspiro alto. Ele tinha a impressão de que seu abdômen iria explodir em meio a um milhão de faíscas que provocavam-lhe cócegas.

Oh, ele sintiu falta ... de ser preenchido, de sentir aquele calor pulsando... o cheiro forte de sexo invadindo suas narinas. A respiração acelerada na frente de seu rosto, o aroma de ervas flutuando em torno da silhueta escura, que quase queimava de desejo.

Ele levantou os quadris e, lentamente, torturando todos os sentidos, o baixou de volta, sentindo ser perfurado por lâminas de aço quente, centímetro por centímetro. Seu corpo começou a vibrar. Ele sentiu as chamas. Severus não o interrompeu. Permitia que ele imposse seu próprio ritmo, sentia prazer em aceitar qualquer coisa que Harry desejasse lhe dar. O grifinória fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, curvou-se apoiando seu peso nas mãos espalmadas nos joelhos do homem. Isso lhe permitiu ter total controle sobre todos os movimentos. Parou longamente para torturar Severus, que liberava rumores abafados. Deixou a ereção pulsante mergulhar quase totalmente dento dele, brincando com ela, e depois a fez deslizar lenta e firmemente, até sentir os testículos quentes tocarem suas nádegas.

Era possível que ela fosse tão agradável?

Ele não sentiu dor. Ele podia ouvir seu gemido alto, a respiração estremecendo e a profunda e pesada respiração Severus.

Sim, ele queria ouvir. Ele queria fazê-lo começar a gemer, se perder no prazer. Querer tocá-lo... Sim, isso sim!

As mãos do homem escorregaram pela camisa de Harry e pararam apertando-o na cintura. Como garras.

Severus estava nele. Muito profundo nele. Podia sentir seu calor – o desejo dolorosamente ardente, querendo explodir dentro dele e ficar lá para sempre. Ele ergueu os quadris, sentindo os movimentos de calor no seu interior e mais uma vez desceu para ele, desejando que a explosão envolvesse todo o seu corpo.

Snape sibilou e cerrou os olhos. Havia neblina em seus olhos quando ele os abriu. Harry notou isso porque o forte impacto de prazer levantou ardor naqueles olhos. Ele percebeu e congelou por um momento. E então algo aconteceu.

O homem estendeu suas mãos para frente, colocou os braços ao redor dele e o puxou para junto de si.

- Oh ... - Foi a única coisa que pôde escapar da boca do menino. A respiração de Severus fazia cócegas em seu ouvido. Harry abraçou-o, mergulhando o rosto entre as mechas de cabelo negro, sentindo o aroma de alcatrão, ervas aromáticas e um delicado aroma de amêndoa dos fios longos e pretos, ele se agarrou a essa força, a este desejo, e levantou os quadris e começou a descer e subir nele com golpes rápidos e superficiais. Um gemido prolongado irrompeu de sua garganta.

- Severus ... Isso ... isso é bom ... - Ele sussurrou, sentindo seu corpo convulsionar ao ritmo em que testículos quentes atingiam suas nádegas. Sem pensar no que fazia, ele entrelaçou e apertou seus dedos no cabelo escuro e liso e apertou seus lábios no pescoço quente. Não estava frio. Apenas o sangue pulsava sob seus lábios. Ele começou a beijar cada parte da pele, indo em direção à clavícula. Seu coração batia tão rápido como o pulso de Severus. Ele se sentia ampreensivo. Por que ainda tinha a sensação de que cada novo beijo poderia ser o último? Que estava tudo prestes a terminar, que o feitiço seria quebrado, que seus braços em volta dele desapareceriam?

Murmurando, beijou o caminho que conduz da clavícula ao ouvido. E depois ... Severus o soltou. Harry congelou, seu coração parou por um momento. Ele abriu os olhos. E a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi... o homem deslizar suas mãos em sua camisa e removê-la para ter acesso a sua pele nua. Ele começou a respirar novamente. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Se enganou.

Ele moveu seus lábio e tomou o lóbulo da orelha quente. Severus gemeu demoradamente, apertou as mãos firmemente nas costas do garoto. Harry sentiu as pontas dos dedos perfurarem sua pele. Mas a dor era boa. Ronronou e pessaou a língua pelo espaço atrás da orelha. Ele ouviu um sussurro, baixo e rouco:

- Sim, aí ...

Seu coração saltou. Ele sentiu uma nova onda de calor na parte inferior do corpo. Oh, sim ... Faria tudo para voltar a ouvir o sussurro pesado de desejo. Agarrou mais firmemente e, em seguida, moveu a língua quente ao longo da orelha. Uma ou duas vezes. Mais e mais agressivamente. Severus abriu a boca, pela qual escapava um murmúrio quase contínuo de prazer e aprovação. Harry penetrava o ouvido e sugava o lóbulo da orelha. Pelos lábios do homem, escapou uma maldição rouca:

- Droga!

Uma enorme onda de satisfação inundou Harry. Essa onda lhe disse para se afastar por um momento do lóbulo da orelha do homem, então com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você gosta?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam. Ele respondeu: penetrando-o rápido. Harry gemeu e apertou o rosto na clavícula quente. Então, Snape desabotoou alguns botões no seu pescoço. Harry tentou abrir os olhos ardentes, mas outro golpe na próstata, privou-o de controle sobre o corpo. Snape deslizou a camisa que Harry tinha pendurada nos braços e... apertou os lábios na pele pálida. Harry derreteu. Ele tinha a impressão de que os lábios do homem haviam se transformado em um pedaço de metal incandescente que chamuscava sua pele, e num período muito curto de tempo tomava todo o seu corpo. Severus quase o esmagou em um abraço, enquanto seus lábios vagavam na sua pele sensível, alternadamente inalando o cheiro de sua epiderme e depositando beijos que o derretiam como cera quente. Harry suspirou quando as fagulhas atingiram seu coração, envolvendo e queimando tudo o que lhe causava dor.

Ele sentiu-se tonto. Não sabia se ele estava sonhando, ou ...

Ele abriu os olhos brilhando, mas seus óculos estavam embaciados. Tudo parecia tão familiar ... e tão diferente.

Severus estava respirando em seu ombro, a respiração dele queimando sua pele. Harry ergueu e sacodiu a cabeça. O homem fez o mesmo. Seus olhos se encontraram. Mas os olhos de Severus eram ... diferentes. Não era quente ou pesado. Não queimava-o ou cortava sua pele.

Ele ... aquecia. Suave. Dentro do qual ele poderia ser envolvido e posto para dormir tranquilamente, embalado nele. E mesmo que se afastasse, era o suficiente para acender cada nervo, cada célula.

Sua boca se abriu, e ofegou:

- Você me deixa ... louco ... - Sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

Ele piscou. Ele disse isso? Aparentemente sim, porque Severus sorriu levemente em resposta, levantou a mão e Harry sentiu seus óculos serem removidos.

Alargou os olhos. Já sabia. Lembrava-se.

Ele estremeceu, sentindo dedos longos e frios deslizarem em seus cabelos. Uma corrente quente fluiu por seu corpo, alimentando ainda mais as faíscas cintilantes do corpo.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Lágrimas. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

"Por quê?"

Em sua memória tinha a lembrança de uma parede fria os separando... mas agora. Era como se... como se ele... fosse outra pessoa. Não o distanciava. Não lhe dava calafrios...

Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou o profundo olhar das íris negras envolvendo-o.

Ardor.

Severus pegou o seu rosto, acariciando seu cabelo desgrenhado, deslizando as mechas entre os dedos finos. Harry fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

E então sentiu os lábios tocando suas pálpebras.

O tempo parou.

Ele podia ouvir a respiração tranquila, deslizando em sua bochecha. Ele sentiu os dedos longos entrelaçados no seus cabelos. A ereção latejante enterrada profundamente no seu interior. E os olhos intensos perfurando sua pele. A suavidade dos lábios. Seu calor. Seus próprios dedos afundando nas roupas de tecido preto.

Explosão.

Ele ouviu um suspiro. Seu e de Severus. Seus olhos foram cobertos por um hálito quente e úmido derramando-o dentro do fogo. As chamas lançaram-se por todos os lugares. Seu interior foi invadido por um prazer tão maravilhoso, tão quente, tão ... doce. Seu corpo tornou-se um catalisador, concentrando-se em cada gesto em cada pouco de felicidade, flutuando no ar quente e tranquilo como um céu noturno. Seu pênis latejante lançou dolorosamente um jato de fluxo quente e branco que alojou-se no manto negro.

De suas pálpebras fechadas, lágrimas escorriam, aderindo ao corpo tenso abaixo dele. Ele estava tremendo. Ele estava tremendo tanto que ele não era capaz de controlar-se. Tudo nele estava vibrando. Cada músculo, cada centímetro de pele molhada de suor. Duas respirações irregulares se misturavam, e as faíscas caíram suavemente em suas roupas.

E então Harry sentiu mãos acariciando suas costas, e uma voz rouca sussurando baixinho:

- Tudo bem?

Forçou-se a acenar com a cabeça, embora tivesse a impressão de que este corpo tremendo não pertencia a ele.

- Sim ... - Ele disse com voz rouca.

Ele ouviu o coração batendo forte e se perguntou se era o seu ou de Severus. Um ritmo unido. Incerto, vibrante, cada vez mais rápido. Como um vibrato, anunciando...

... Algo mais importante.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, concordo plenamente com você, os sentimentos são perfeitamente descritos nessa fic, a gente consegue sentir junto, é extremamente envolvente, perfeita mesmo. E de fato Snape e Harry são personagens perfeitos para se desenvolver enredo, são tão opostos que se tornam complementares perfeitos, fogo e gelo se consumindo em harmonia, é uma coisa encantadora e angustiante ao mesmo tempo. E por isso é muito envolvente: a previsibilidade, passionalidade e intensidade sentimental de Harry em contra ponto com a imprevisão, frieza, contensão, mistério e profundidade angustiante dos sentimentos de Severus é algo fascinante. Eu também exclamei: "Sério que você vai usar esse feitiço mesmo? No escritório do Snape, logo?", definitivamente um feitiço convocatório não iria funcionar em nada ali.

**Miriette,** realmente aquela contra resposta do Harry no cap. 25, foi perfeita, Harry está aprendendo a argumentar com Snape. Mas ,sim, não dá para crer que mesmo durante o sexo, Snape está totalmente sob cotrole, acho que é o momento em que ele fica vulnerável, por mais que ele se esforce por usar uma máscara, ele acaba deixando oescapar um pouco do que ele sente, e Harry está aprendendo a perceber o verdadeiro Severus nesses momentos em que ele pode ter acesso aos instintos do homem.

**Giovana PMWS**, realmente Harry não mente nada bem, Snape estava certo ao afirmar que Madame Norra mentiria melhor que ele. Sobre o pesadelo, sim, Snape não acreditou na historinha mal contada, por isso ele usou Legilimens Evocis nele para desencavar o sonho e também saber o que Harry estava pensando sobre o sonho, depois de ver a tempestade de dúvidas que o pesadelo plantou dentro da mente do garoto, ele usou o mesmo feitiço para bloquear aquelas memórias e plantou a historinha mal contada do Harry no lugar. Por isso Harry ficou sem compreender por que quis poção do sono sem sonhos por conta de algumas aranhas, já que isso não o assustava nem um pouco. Snape bloqueou as lembranças, sim.

Eu sempre achei Dumbledore meio louco, como ele quer que Harry derrote Voldemort? Dando um forte abraço nele e beijando-lhe o rosto como forte demonstração de amor? Certamente isso fará o Lorde das Trevas se derreter todo! Mas vamos ver no que esse discurso de "amor" como arma mais poderosa, vai dar.

Quanto a minha saúde, sim, estou 100% agora, e sem precisar tomar injeções, agora estou só nos comprimidos para evitar o retorno das dores. Está tudo bem. Muito obrigada por perguntar!


	30. Chapter 30

**29 em chamas**

**Parte 1**

- Boa sorte, Harry! O menino curvou-se e quase caiu sobre Hermione depois de receber um "suave" tapa nas costas por parte de Hagrid.

- Obrigado ele murmurou, sentindo que seus pulmões quase sacaram para o chão.

- Você vai lhes dá muito trabalho, não é mesmo, Rony? Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso e levantou a mão para dar um tapinha no ruivo, mas ele rapidamente afastou-se do alcance de seu braço, enviando-lhe um sorriso nervoso.

Harry perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas lhe desejaram boa sorte do trajeto feito do dormitório até o Grande Salão, onde iria fazer sua última refeição antes do jogo. Todos sabiam que a vitória estava nas mãos dele, e consequentemente a taça. A Sonserina, contra quem jogaram na primavera, estava desfalcada de seus melhores jogadores Malfoy, Grabbe e Goyle. E estava tão fraca que ninguém tinha dúvidas da vitória da Grifinória. Mas o jogo de hoje era muito importante, e todos tinham consciência disso.

Quando Harry cruzou o limiar do Grande Salão, uma enorme massa vermelho-ouro derramou-se ante seus olhos. Quase todos os estudantes estavam vestidos com as cores da Grifinória. Haviam banners espalhados para todos os lados e um zumbido tão grande, tão animado, que se tinha que gritar no pé do ouvido do outro para poder se comunicar. Naquele momento, não havia guerra ou animosidades internas, desentendimentos e brigas. O Quadribol unia tudo em uma grande família. E nisto colocava sua força.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, vendo Seamus e Dean com os rostos pintados de vermelho e dourado sacodindo faixas e bandeiras com o emblema da Grifinória. Luna, com seu chapéu enorme na forma de uma cabeça de leão, estava distribuindo balões para todos Harry olhou para os balões descobriu seu próprio rosto com a legenda"Harry Potter é o nosso ídolo!"

Apenas a Sonserina não participou da celebração alegre, embora Zabini e Nott parecessem se divertir estourando balões lançando feitiços com suas varinhas. Harry estava grato a eles.

Ele olhou da multidão para a mesa dos professores. McGonagall (com um balão na mão!), acenou para ele, e o diretor sorriu e acenou-lhe com seu copo, depois inclinou-se para uma figura de preto, definitivamente em destaque em meio a todo o espetáculo maravilhoso. O coração de Harry acelerou momentaneamente, e suas pernas curvaram sob ele. Snape estava sentado ereto em seu lugar, ouvindo comentários de Dumbledore, e tinha uma expressão, que dava a intender que ele havia acabado de beber um veneno e prontamente o antídoto necessário. Ele era uma nuvem negra contraditória embargando as ondas de alegria. Ele atraíu o olhar de Harry como um ímã, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo, sobre onde estava e o que fazia. Sentiu um fogo creptar dentro dele. O fogo que aqueceu-o e enviou para seu corpo uma corrente agradável, o que o fazia querer rir, porque tudo parecia tão ... bonito.

- Mexa-se, não fique aí parado. Está sem fome? Ron agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o no meio da multidão rindo. Harry foi cercado por faces animadas, mãos o tocavam dando palmadinhas de sorte e incentivo. Mas tudo isso era visto como que através de uma barreira invisível que o impedia de ser alcançado por tudo aquilo. Em sua cabeça pendia uma neblina, e só via diante dos olhos a figura escura. Ainda lembrava-se da incrível sensibilidade com que Severus lhe tratou na noite anterior, a mera lembrança disso lhe fazia sentir algo estranho na barriga a sensação de milhares de formigas correndo fazendo-lhe cócegas com suas patinhas. Ainda se lembrava do desejo que ele viu em seus incríveis olhos escuros. E até mesmo o momento em que Severus deu-lhe uma pomada para que não tivesse problemas hoje, na hora de sentar na vassoura, pareceu-lhe assim ... mágico. Desde ontem à noite, ele sentia como se álcool circulasse em suas veias. Ele não conseguia se livrar do excelente humor e do sorriso que se derramava sobre o seu rosto cada vez que ele pensava em Severus. Ele sentia que finalmente as coisas estavam como deveriam estar. Como se tudo que ele fez fosse recompesado. Como se nada podesse estragar mais nada.

Esteve vagamente consciente de que foi levado até uma mesa. Por algum tempo ainda setiu palmadinhas, mas não prestou atenção. Com um sorriso no rosto, olhou ausentemente para um ponto na parede e permitiu as lembranças da noite passada fluirem junto com os planos para a próxima.

Ruídos altos o arrancaram da dormência. Os grifinórias, seguravam copos na mão e batucavam com talheres. Lino Jordan estava em um banco e gritou em voz alta:

- Ganharemos o jogo! Por quê?

- Porque temos Harry! os grifinórias responderam em coro.

- Surpreenderemos vocês no jogo! Por quê? repetia apontando para os corvinais.  
- Porque temos Harry!

Harry queria se esconder debaixo da mesa. Ele tinha vergonha daquilo tudo na frente de Cho e do resto da Corvinal. Sentiu um rubor enorme tomar conta de seu rosto. Hermione olhou para ele com uma mistura de diversão e piedade, e Ron deu um tapa nas costas dele, sorrindo.

- Com você não há nenhuma chance de perdemos disse ele alegremente.

- Uhm resmungou Harry, indistintamente, sentindo seu estômago revirar.

* * *

- E lembre-se, todo mundo deve se manter atento nos jogares da equipe adversária. Harry você tem que se concentrar apenas no pomo. Gina, não lhes dê descanso, marque bastante. Jimmy Ritchie, proteja-a dos balaços como se fosse a menina dos seus olhos. Angelina dava as últimas instruções no vestiário, mas Harry quase não ouvia. Ele se levantou e ouviu apenas o rugido nas arquibancadas. Ele não podia dizer que não estava nervoso. Ele podia sentir a pressão de tal forma que tinha dificuldade em respirar. Embora Ron parecesse muito mais amedrontado.

Automaticamente pôs a mão no bolso e apertou os dedos ao redor da pedra fria. Sentiu-se aliviado. Ele fechou os olhos. Ele não podia resistir.

"Deseje-me sorte enviou, somente após um tempo, deu-se conta de que o que havia feito parecia estúpido, Snape iria apenas rir dele quando lesse a mensagem. Ele respirou fundo.

Gostaria de saber se ele estava presente no jogo...

- Montem! Todos! Angelina gritou e abriu a porta. Um ruído ensurdecedor bateu nos ouvidos de Harry, e uma lufada de vento frio invernoso golpeou seu rosto. Ele pegou a vassoura e alçoou voou, deixando os outros passarem a sua frente, ele olhou em volta do mar ondulante de cabeças em busca de uma silhueta preta.

Não viu isso.

Era estranho, mas sentiu-se aliviado. Ele suspeitava que se Severus estivesse lá, suas chaces de pegar o pomo iriam despencar a zero, e acabaria por cair e quebrar o pescoço, pois só pensaria em rastrear os olhos negros.

Quando os jogadores adversários começaram a voar de seu vestiário, subiu da arquibancada da Girfinória uma canção que dizia o seguinte:

"Neste momento

começa uma grande partida

Grifinória, prevalecerá,

E o inimigo vai embora!

Temos Potter, Weasley, Bell e Johnson

Weasley, Picos, e de Coote,

Porque o time da Grifinória,

Sempre joga pela vitória!"

Harry acenou para Hermione, Luna e Tonks, e depois olhou para Cho, que se colocou em sua frente. Ele sentiu que desde que ele a beijou, séculos se passaram. Até agora, às vezes se perguntava por que imaginou que gostava dela. Agora que a olhava, não via nada de interessante na garota. Parecia-lhe assim...desbotada. Não tinha o poder dos olhos negros perfuradores, a expressividade das rugas entre as sobrancelhas, dizendo ao mundo que seu dono poderia forçar qualquer um a andar de quatro com uma única piscadela, havia esse poder oculto que se manifestava através do olhar de sua postura orgulhosa, ele não podia sorrir de modo cínico sem fazer suas pernas virar algodão... Ele tinha a impressão de que, quando pensava que ele gostava, procurava algo oposto, algo diferente, para escapar do que estava escondido no fundo de si mesmo, porque seu subconsciente não queria, ou talvez ele não podia permitir que a voz de seus verdadeiros desejos fluissem, certamente ele não seria capaz de aceitar.

Ele moveu-se de sua posição somente quando Madame Hooch jogou no ar as bolas dando início ao jogo. Durante os primeiros 15 minutos Harry apenas circulou o campo em busca do lampejo do pomo de ouro. Gina, depois de várias jogadas de sucesso, marcou três gols, Angelina disputava posse de bola com dois corvinais, mas Ron realmente estava fazendo boas defesas. Aos ouvidos de Harry chegava a segunda parte da canção entoada pela torcida da Girfinória:

"Alcançaremos nossos objetivos

Bravamente guardandos Ron Weasley,

Sempre firmemente nos protege

Assim, só ele pode!"

Harry sorriu vendo como o amigo acenava para a multidão. Ele ouviu um apito e cambaleou quando um balaço passou ao lado de sua cabeça. Cho, passava o tempo todo de olho nele, e isso soava-lhe muito chato. Mergulhou um pouco, fingindo ter visto o pomo. Como esperado, ela o seguiu. Acima de sua cabeça Angelina voava, perseguida por dois marcadores corvinais. A música se intensificou:

"No meio-campo tem três de nós:

Angelina, Katie, Gina!

É parte fantástica do grupo

trazendo outro ponto para a equipe!"

Angelina driblou os marcadores, depois jogou a bola para Gina que lançou-a com um efeito estraordinário contra o arco impossibilitando qualquer tipo de defesa por parte do goleiro. Ouviu-se um rugido de alegria. A voz de Jordan foi desaparecendo em meio a gritos e músicas cantadas por todos os fãs da Grifinória:

"Seu forte impacto

Vai derrubá-lo da vassoura!

atira Gina, atira Ritchie

ponham os adversários em fuga!"

Harry subiu ao topo e mergulhou de novo para confundir Cho, mas ela parecia estar colada nele com um feitiço adesivo permanente.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, a Girfinória já estava com 70-50, passaram a jogar momentaneamente enfraquecidos, porque Katie foi atingida por um balaço no braço e Madame Pomfrey teve que rapidamente tratá-la. Harry olhou em direção as movimentações de Ron nas balisas. Então, de repende, ele viu. A poucos metros de onde o amigo circulava, brilhava o pomo de ouro. Rapidamente virou a cabeça, fingindo olhar na direção oposta para confundir Cho, e ralizou um movimento violento para cima. A menina seguiu, mas, em seguida, Harry voltou a cento e oitenta graus e mergulhou. A euforia explodiu nas arquibancadas. Em seus ouvidos chegaram a canção seguinte:

"Mas todos nós sabemos

Que quado ele entra em ação

O pomo não pode escapar

Harry sempre o vai agarrar!

Desliza o pomo e foge

Harry mergulha mais

Mantenha a calma!

Olha, olha, já está perto

Já está bem perto!

Em qualquer jogo, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar

Todos os pomos não resistirão!"

Na verdade, o pomo afastava-se para longe dele, mesmo a poucos metros. Pelo canto do olho, viu a sombra de Cho atrás dele. Não tinha nenhuma chance de ultrapassá-lo em uma linha reta, então era apenas suficiente ... chegar ... e pegar ...

Caramba!

Houve um gemido em coro misturado aos gritos de Harry, quando o pomo vibrou e escapou. A capa de Harry sacodiu e quase o derrubou da vassoura . Cho fez um arco completo. Sua vassoura não suportou a sobrecarga.

"Vamos, vamos! Venha ! Venha ! a mente de Harry gritava, enquanto ele voava mais alto e mais alto, não prestando atenção as rajadas frias de vento gelado que cortava sua pele. Em seguida, o pomo deu mais uma guinada violenta e mergulhou, passando tão perto dele que quase tocou sua bochecha. Harry gritou de frustração e puxou a alça da vassoura de novo, fazendo uma cambalhota para mergulhar atrás do pomo fujão. Lançou-se quase verticalmente rumo ao chão e quando ele viu para que rumo a bola escapava, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ela estava indo direto para a posição de Cho. O pomo estava entre eles. Mil opções passaram por sua cabeça em uma fração de segundo, mas nenhuma delas parecia ser uma boa solução.

Ele não podia voar em linha reta, porque eles iriam se chocar. Não podia esperar que ela mudasse sua posição para evitar a colisão e dar a vitória a Harry, porque dependiam dela para ganhar tanto quanto precisavam dele. Ele não podia desviar porque o pomo estava indo em linha reta para a corvinal que já estava com a mão estendida.

Ele franziu a testa e apertou o punho com mais força. Às vezes, para ganhar, você tem que se dar uma chance. Isso ele aprendeu com Severus. Hesitação e bondade, evitar o confronto não te faz ganhar. Às vezes você precisa usar ... magia negra.

Ele estendeu a mão e acelerou.

Um ano atrás, ele faria tudo para não expô-la ao perigo. Mesmo com o preço da derrota. Mas agora ... Agora era diferente.

Atacou em velocidade máxima. Os olhos de Cho se arregalaram de repente, gritou com terror, e no último minuto desviou para o lado. Os dedos de Harry cerraram em torno da bola de ouro. E ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma explosão de alegria, calor e uma sensação de triunfo. Na distância, ouviu o rugido dos fãs da Grifinória, completamente felizes e um gemido da parte da Corvinal. Cho perdeu o controle sobre a vassoura e, rodopiando, começou a cair. Seu grito rompeu o rugido de alegria emitido pelos grifinórias.

Com seus olhos embaçados vagaram em volta. Viu uma massa de cabelos negros esvoaçando ao vento, rumando ao chão. Harry desacelerou, colocou o pomo no bolso e mergulhou até ela, nivelou o voo ao lado dela, em seguida, agarrou-lhe a cintura e puxou-a de sua vassoura. Aplausos e exclamações se intensificaram ainda mais. A corvinal agarrou-se trêmula e firmemente nele, olhou para a sua vassoura, que bateu no chão e quebrou. Harry sabia que ele devia sentir qualquer arrependimento, remorso, por ter feito algo expondo-a ao perigo, mas a única coisa que ele sentia, era um brilho quente de triunfo.

Lentamente chegaram no chão, ouvindo o último verso cantado pelos grifinórias:

"Acabou o jogo, vencemos!

Acabou Madame Hooch!

Levantamos a mão em homenagem ao nosso herói

E cantamos:

Harry Potter é o nosso ídolo!

Harry Potter é o nosso jogador!

Harry Potter é o melhor!

Fujam, enquanto há tempo!"

* * *

A atmosfera alegre prevaleceu na sala comunal. Pouco depois da partida, Harry foi sequestrado e trazido para a sala pelas mãos dos grifinórias. Neste momento, todos cantaram alternadamente:

"Grifinória é a melhor

Ganha cada partida

E desta forma

Ganhará a taça!"

E um hino novo, não-oficial da casa do leão:

"Harry Potter é o nosso ídolo!

Harry Potter é o nosso jogador!

Harry Potter é o melhor!

Fujam, enquanto há tempo!"

Agora, quando a adrenalina já diminuiu, quando todos finalmente pararam de cumprimentá-lo e admirar a sua última ação, Harry pôde finalmente respirar e sentar-se num canto, porque as pernas começaram a se recusar a obedecer-lhe. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a bola dourada. Já não se debatia. Ela descansava tranquilamente conformada com seu destino. Quando ele quis guardá-la novamente, sentiu um calor no bolso. Jogou rapidamente o pomo de lado e alcançou imediantamente a pedra verde. Seus olhos brilhavam quando viu brilhando no meio da pedra uma mensagem. Aprocimou-a dos olhos e leu:

"Como eu poderia felicitar o Garoto de Ouro por ter vencido novamente? Agora provavelmente está chafurdando na sua glória."

Harry franziu a testa e rapidamente enviou:

"De de jeito nenhum. Só ... Sinto saudades de você."

E era a verdade sincera. Ele estava cansado de toda aquela agitação em torno de sua pessoa. Ele só queria encontrar um lugar onde não tivesse nenhum papel a desempenhar na frente como o Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória, mas simplesmente ... queria estar num lugar onde poderia ser ele mesmo. Só com Severus podia ser assim. Ele sintia falta dele. Ele realmente sintia falta.

Ao redor dele, ouvia cantoria, gritos alegres e risos, mas ele tinha a impressão de que tudo isso acontecia muito longe dele, como se através de uma parede de vidro de grande espessura. Ele se encostou na parede, fechou os olhos e mergulhou em suas memórias. Lembrou-se de um toque suave, que se movia em seu corpo como uma aranha, a Respiração quente de Severus deslizando em seu pescoço e ombro, lábios quentes tremendo, vagando em sua pele, trazendo dor e alegria. Dor, porque ele teve que esperar tanto tempo, e alegria, porque no final viveu para ver. Tudo era tão diferente. Liso e... quente. Toda vez que ele pensava nisso, seu coração começava a dançar, sua cabeça se tornava surpreendentemente leve e um sorriso saltava-lhe nos lábios. Assim como agora.

- Harry! Uma voz invadiu seus devaneios, interrompendo-os. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos. Gina ficou ao seu lado. Você está bem?

- Sim e então ele sentiu que sabia o que fazer para tornar seu sonho em realidade, e que ninguém poderia detê-lo. Eu tenho que ir disse ele, pulando do seu lugar.

Ron apareceu ao lado de Gina.

- Não agora, você não vai, cara. Eles vão cantar uma música em nossa homenagem sorriu. E todo mundo quer ver e beijar o pomo.

"O pomo?"

Harry lembrou por um momento do que se tratava, mas o que fazer?

Não importa. Nada disso tinha importância. A principal coisa agora é ...

- Mas eu realmente preciso! Ele tentou convencer Ron. Ele tinha que ver Severus. Nesse momento! Nada era mais importante do que isso!

Mas o amigo agarrou seu braço e puxou para a multidão. Ele viu que agora não havia oportunidades para sair e fazer o que mais desejava.

Estar com ele.

* * *

Harry passou metade do domingo na biblioteca, aprendendo sobre os efeitos da poção de invisibilidade e como estender sua ação, e a outra metade empregou olhando pela janela, sorrindo e sonhando acordado. Felizmente, a vitória no jogo de sábado, podia explicar totalmente o seu sorriso amanteigado e o constante bom humor, porque senão Hermione poderia começar a fazer perguntas. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ele, pensanva simplesmente que ele estava feliz com a vitória. Ficar sentado na biblioteca não derrubava seu bom humor. Só a ausência de Severus ameaçava estragá-lo. Depois do almoço, em que Snape não apareceu, Harry decidiu ir visitá-lo porque ele tinha a impressão de que cada hora de separação era uma tortura para ele, mas, infelizmente, Severus não estava nem no escritório, ou em qualquer lugar do castelo. Não apareceu em nenhum momento no Mapa do Maroto que ele verificou esperando que Snape estivesse trabalhando em seu laboratório. Um pouco decepcionado, começou a estudar. Se possível, gostaria de demonstrar a Severus, na segunda-feira, os conhecimentos sobre as questões que o homem recentemente sugeriu e deu a entender que seria o assunto sobre o qual gostaria de conversar com Harry. Ele estava tão cheio de entusiasmo, que tinha a impressão de que seria capaz de aprender com facilidade todo o conteúdo do sexto e sétimo ano, apenas para dar prazer a Severus. Mesmo Hermione que apareceu na biblioteca durante a tarde para fazer revisão de conteúdo para o caso de Snape fazer teste surpresa na próxima aula, olhava ansiosamente para as pilhas de livros, que Harry lia com um sorriso de entusiasmo atravessado no rosto.

Severus não apareceu também nas refeições da segunda-feira e Harry começou a se preocupar. Aguardava a aula de Poções, e agora sentado na sala, olhava para a porta. Ron murmurava orações jurando uma infinidade de coisas em pagamento para o caso de sobreviver a esta aula, Neville estava branco como papel, seu caldeirão chamuscado foi decorado por Lavender, que disse que ficaria menos feio se colocasse umas conchas e flores.

Harry olhou para a porta com tal intensidade que seus olhos quase lacrimejavam. Então ela se abriu e a escuridão inundou a classe. Ele se sentiu tão aliviado que quase derrubou seu caldeirão no chão. Quase inconscientemente estendeu a mão no bolso cerrando os dedos sobre a pedra, ele pensou:

"Que bom que você está aqui, Severus. Estava preocupado com você ..."

Snape parou na mesa e olhou para algo que atraiu sua atenção dentro do seu manto. Quando leu a mensagem , ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Harry como se o menino de repente começasse a falar em outra língua. Como se nunca na vida esperasse que alguém manifestasse preocupação por ele.

Harry, de repente olhou para baixo, sentindo-se um tolo. Depois de um momento ele ouviu a voz baixa que tocava e inflamava-lhe cada nervo. Ele sentiu calafrios. Aquela voz não era assim na sexta-feira. Ele tinha a impressão de que muitos séculos se passaram, e não apenas três dias.

- Tirem todos os livros e utensílios da mesa. Hoje eu tenho para vocês ... uma pequena surpresa disse Snape, sorrindo desconfortavelmente e acenou sua varinha em direção a sua mesa, da qual levitaram várias folhas de pergaminho.

Rony gemeu, Hermione suspirou. Harry viu no alto de uma das folhas que passaram por ele o título do que deveria escrever:

_"Descreva o método de preparação da poção mais popular de invisibilidade e sugira formas para prolongar seus efeitos."_

Harry sentiu uma satisfação doce. Provavelmente pela primeira vez na sua vida tinha certeza de que não teria um colapso. Ele ouviu, Ron sentado ao seu lado, murmurar e implorar alguma coisa para Hermione. A menina olhou para o professor para certificar-se de que não estava olhando e disse alguma coisa para ele, em um sussurro. No mesmo instante, veio a voz estridente de Pansy:

- Professor, Granger está sussurrando algo para o Weasley. Acredito que deve está passando informações. Isto é inaceitável!

Hermione corou até as pontas do cabelo, e Ron enviou a sonserina o seu olhar mais assassino.

- Bom ponto, senhorita Parkinson Snape disse calmamente. Dez pontos para Sonserina por sua perspicácia incomum. E quinze pontos a menos da Grifinória. Senhorita Granger, sou forçado a dividir o trio. Você se senta no banco de trás.

Hermione, vermelha como uma beterraba, pegou o tinteiro e o pergaminho e rapidamente se mudou para o final da sala. Ron lançou-lhe os olhos desesperados e, em seguida jogou de volta furiosamente um olhar cortante a Pansy. A sonserina bufou e sorriu ironicamente. Zabini, sentado ao lado, sibilou na direção do Grifinória:

- E o que foi, Weasley? Ficou louco porque sua menina prodígio não poderá ajudá-lo? Talvez se você investisse em um livro decente, ao invés de comprar esses farrapos que você usa, teria uma chance, mesmo que miserável. Ah, esqueci, sua família é muito pobre ...

Os sonserinas começaram a rir, e Ron quase deu um salto, resmungando que iria matá-lo, mas Harry o agarrou no último minuto, segurou o amigo pelo braço e forçou-o a sentar-se.

- Acalme-se, Weasley, ou você será expulso da sala Snape disse, atirando-lhe uma carranca. por sua culpa a Girfinória perde dez pontos.

Ele sentou ao lado de Harry, xingando baixinho e tremendo de raiva. Harry já sentia as primeiras picadas de raiva por Snape ser tão malditamente injusto com eles dizia a si mesmo que aquilo tudo era um jogo , porque havia muitos alunos naquela sala cujos pais eram Comensais da Morte), tentou tranquilizar o amigo:

- Deixe-o para lá, Rony. Ele é patético. Não se curve ao seu nível.

- Você que é patético, Potter disse Zabini, que aparentemente ouviu tudo. Você e sua família inteira é patético. Oh, eu esqueci, mas todos eles morreram. Pena para você! Sibilou venenosamente. Pansy deu uma risada fina, como se o sonserina tivesse contado uma boa piada.

Harry sentiu como tivesse sido atingido no rosto. Com tal força que por um momento ele não sabia onde ele estava. Dor enorme perfurou seu intestino, atingindo o seu coração. Tudo nele foi rasgado, o estômago revirou, e os pulmões explodiram. Ele sentiu o fogo gelado de raiva. Por um momento ele queria saltar para cima e bater em Zabini e empurrar aquelas palavras de volta em sua garganta viscosa, mas ...

Controle. Ele prometeu a Severus. Que se controlaria. Que nunca se permitiria cair em provocações, nunca mais iria perder o domínio de si. Ele respirou fundo e lentamente virou as costas para a mesa da Sonserina, lutando com as inundações vermelhas em seus olhos, em seguida, tomou uma pena com a mão trêmula, colou-a no pergaminho e começou a escrever, mesmo que as letras tremessem diante de seus olhos.

Ele não percebeu que os olhos negros seguiam com muito interesse cada um dos seus movimentos.

- Ele sabe que é verdade continuou Zabini, irritado com a completa falta de resposta do grifinória. Ele sabe que ...

- Basta! Interrompeu-o bruscamente o Mestre de Poções. Sr. Zabini, por favor, comece a escrever. Eu não quero esse tipo de desatenção em minhas aulas. Se alguém voltar a conversar aqui, imediatamente cairá fora da classe, e sua casa irá perder trinta pontos. Está claro?

Os alunos concordaram e passaram a executar a tarefa, embora alguns ainda ocasionalmente lançassem olhares curiosos para Zabini, Ron e Harry.

Harry sentiu uma paz fluir-lhe lentamente. Enquanto Severus permanecia sentado na sua mesa, observando ameçadoramente a classe, ele se atreveu a levantar a cabeça e sorrir para ele com gratidão. Não importava se alguém o visse. Passou rapidamente apenas pelo lampejo que viu nos olhos escuros do homem, que lhe disse tudo o que precisava. Ele sorriu e voltou a escrever, sentindo no coração o surgimento de um pequeno raio de calor latente.

* * *

Harry estava tão impaciente esperando a hora da detenção que dificilmente se controlava para não correr. Afinal, se os outros vissem ele sair correndo rumo as masmorras poderiam olhar para ele de modo estranho. Portanto, tentou controlar a ansiedade e saiu a passos medidos. Seu coração batia tão forte que quase ouvia-os em seus ouvidos. Há um bom tempo ele não ouvia seus próprios batimentos. Cada encontro com o Mestre de Poções o deixava nervoso, num estado de espírito pouco estranho, mas desde a sexta-feira anterior, quando ele e Severus ... fizeram amor não poderiam denominar de outra forma ele tinha a impressão de que sua paixão tornou-se ainda mais forte. Como se agora, independentemente da situação, de pausas, o fogo continuava quente e brilhante, fazendo suas bochechas estarem o tempo todo rosadas. Ele estava quente, e em sua mente subiam vapores nebulosos deixando-o em um estado de euforia constante.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes e tocou a superfície de madeira, mas nada aconteceu. Ele franziu a testa e bateu levemente. A porta se abriu. Ele suspirou e cruzou o limiar, em seguida, parou abruptamente. Severus estava em seu escritório em sua mesa de trabalho riscado com uma pena em um grande pergaminho. Pela primeira vez, não esperou por Harry em seus aposentos. Ele nem sequer levantou a cabeça quando o grifinória entrou. Mas Harry não se incomodou. O mais importante era que finalmente estava ali. Com ele.

- Boa noite, Severus disse ele alegremente. O homem apenas olhou para ele. Quando foi fitado pelos olhos negros estreitando-se, Harry sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem, e um sorriso estampou-se em seus lábios.

- Eu não terminei disse Snape. ocupe-se de algo útil, pode classificar os cartões de identificação dos componentes individuais em ordem lafabética. É algo para você ocupar sua cabeça. O homem acenou com a varinha e o cabide do canto se transfomou em uma mesa, ele meneou novamente a varinha e transfigurou uma garrafa em uma cadeira e a arrastou até a mesa. uma gaveta cheia de cartões pretos apareceu sobre a superfície de madeira.

- Não tem problema, Severus Harry respondeu sem a menor expressão de oposição, se sentou na mesa, mas de modo que pudesse olhar diretamente para o homem.

Inicialmente, até tentou fazer o trabalho, no entando, muito frequentemente ele se pegava observando Severus escrevendo em sua mesa. Em sua mente começou a surgir imagens, elas pularam para primeiro plano. Ele lembrou da sua primeira vez com Severus. Lembrou de como o homem o tomou sobre sua mesa. Lembrava do farfalhar das vestes e os pergaminhos caindo no chão. Tudo parecia tão distante e tão perto. Na ponta dos dedos. Por que Severus não poderia fazê-lo novamente? Por que não podia tomá-lo nesta mesa, grande e preta, tal como naquela vez? Mesmo neste momento. A qualquer momento.

Ele riu suavemente, sentindo delicadas cócegas associadas com o pulso acelerado.

Severus olhou para ele por cima do pergaminho e franziu a testa.

- O que há de tão engraçado, Potter?

- Oh, nada disse Harry rapidamente, acenando com a mão. Apenas lembrei de quando você me tomou na mesa da sala de aula e, em seguida, imagnei o quanto eu quero que você faça isso de novo ...

Nos olhos do homem apareceu uma pequena explosão.

- Uma proposta muito interessante, Potter ...

Harry imediatamente pegou a promessa no ar , sorriu, e continuou:

- Nós poderíamos fazê-lo sobre a mesa. olhou para o móvel e lambeu os lábios. É perfeito.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você amavelmente pode me explicar por que minha mesa é perfeita, Potter? Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Há um ... ela é de grande porte. Vendo o rosto do homem, corou, e logo se corrigiu. Quero dizer ... é maior do que a mesa na sala de aula. E a madeira é preta. Como é a sua cama, Severus. Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Na verdade, podemos fazê-lo no quarto também, Severus. Podemos começar no escritório, e então de alguma forma, nos deslocamos para a cama. Hmm ... Mas podemos enfrentar algumas dificuldades ...

Harry riu mais uma vez, com esta visão.

- Bebeu alguma coisa, Potter? Snape olhou para ele com uma mistura de ansiedade e zombaria.

- Não. Eu só ... Harry acenou com a mão vagamente, apontando para a parede e teto ... tudo é tão bonito.

Snape olhou para a prateleira cheia de frascos marrons, a poeira sobre o tapete puído e depois olhou para o teto escuro e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Em seguida pousou os olhos no rosto despreocupado e sorridente de Harry e sua expressão mudou instantaneamente, como que de repente, finalmente lhe ocorresse algo que o tempo todo tinha diante de si e que não havia visto, ou não podia crer. Um momento depois, a escuridão de seus olhos se alargaram, e um sorriso torto estendeu-se em seu rosto.

Harry piscou, incapaz de romper com a visão. Ele queria estar perto dele. No fim das contas era para isso que ele estava ali. Por que não pode sequer tocá-lo? Mas agora tudo mudou ...

Como que hipnotizado se levantou e lentamente se aproximou do homem, de cujo rosto não desapareceu um sorriso misterioso. Ele parou ao lado dele e estendeu a mão para remover a pena das mãos pálidas.

- Ainda não terminei, Potter Severus respondeu seco, mas permitiu que Harry tirasse a pena e a colocasse de lado.

- Não importa Harry murmurou. Nada importa. Ele se aproximou e forçou o homem a afastar-se da mesa.

- E o que é mais importante? Severus perguntou, cuidadosamente observando cada movimento de Harry.

O menino sentou-se sobre os joelhos do homem de frente para ele, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto misterioso, pegou a mão esguia e colocou em seu coração.

- Isso disse ele.

Quando ele fechou os olhos, ele sentiu um outro lampejo no fundo morno dos olhos escuros, mas um momento depois, ele viu apenas o desejo ardente debaixo das pálpebras vermelhas. Ele sentiu a mão fria e os dedos delgados, que repousava sobre seu coração, acalmando o ritmo louco, cobrindo-o e acariciando. Lentamente, a mão se moveu, realizando um caminho delicado pelo peito fazendo abrir-se espaços de pele quente. Ele enclinou a cabeça para trás,permitindo que os dedos frios atravessassem o seu pescoço quente, em movimentos lentos, fazendo círculos suaves, indo direto para seu rosto.

Ele ouviu sua própria respiração pesada, o mais leve toque dos dedos do homem o fazia ofegar e queimar, o mundo obscurecer, tudo, todos os sons, cores e cheiros deixaram de existir...Havia apenas o toque em sua pele inflamada. Ele não via nada, absolutamente nada, exceto um vermelho ardente, ouvia somente o palpitar do seu coração louco e a áspera carícia dos dedos no seu rosto que o levavam quase à perda dos sentidos. Ele se rendeu por completo a esse sentimento, perdendo o controle deixando sua mão andar sozinha esfregando em seu rosto, testa, pelos fios rebeldes de cabelo despenteados, deslizando entre o nariz, bochechas e queixo, e ao chegar ao final, nos lábios entreabertos, deslizar dois dedos dentro da boca quente e úmida. Mal percebendo que tremia por completo, apertou os lábios ao redor dos dedos longos introduzidos em sua boca, e começou a acariciá-los com a língua. Tinham um gosto ligeiramente salgado, tinta cheiro de ervas e algo doce. A língua de Harry rastejava pelos dedos dando sulcos rasos e solavancos, apreciando o sabor, a estrutura, e este algo mais que não podia definir, mas ele sabia que era parte de Severus.

Um gemido silencioso rasgou sua garganta os dedos deslizaram para fora de sua boca, descansando por um instante nos lábios úmidos. Ele beijou-os. E deixou a mão escorregar um pouco para baixo, de volta pelo seu pescoço e peito, indo parar onde estava o seu maior desejo naquele momento para o seu coração.

Harry sentiu paz. O medo dissipou-se como se a mão de Severus arrancasse todas as preocupações e equívocos, e trouxesse apenas alívio. Da sua boca deixou escapar a palavra que mais se assemelhava a um suspiro de alívio e cheio de confiança:

- Segurança...

Sentiu-se como sob efeito do feitiço Imperius todas a preocupações sumiram de sua cabeça, deixando apenas uma vaga sensação de felicidade. Sentiu-se maravilhosamente relaxado, com a diferença que ele não queria lutar contra isso.

Uma batida alta, nervosa, violentamente explodiu em sua mente e o levou ao chão, quebrando em pedaços esse momento maravilhoso. Ele levantou os olhos e quando encontrou o olhar do um homem, ele prendeu a respiração. Havia nos olhos negros um estranho prazer. Severus olhava para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez, e como se tivesse acabado de presenciar um espetáculo impressionante e que estava completamente desgostoso com a interrupção do mesmo.

Mais uma batida soou novamente, nesse instante o olhar do Mestre de Poções, mudou drasticamente. Raivosamente puxou as sobrancelhas e os olhos brilharam em um tom zangado quando ele olhou para a porta como se quisesse lhe transformar em cinzas.

Harry olhou em volta, um pouco confuso. Snape levantou-se, obrigando o menino a sair de seus joelhos. Harry rapidamente deu um passo atrás contra a parede, fingindo arrumar as garrafas sob as prateleiras, ao mesmo tempo, Snape foi até a porta e abriu-a com um floreio.

- O que foi? Vociferou com voz áspera e desagradável.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

- Senhor, seus protegidos aprontaram uma grande confusão ele pouviu a voz estridente e irritada de Filch. Harry reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. Se o senhor não chamá-los à ordem, eu vou ter que informar o diretor. Em geral, não respeitam o meu trabalho! Eles acham que tudo isso é feito o mesmo ...

- Basta! Snape o interrompeu bruscamente. Irei lidar logo com isso, Filch. Espere atrás da porta. Depois dessas palavras, ele bateu a portano nariz do zelador e virou-se para Harry.

- Espere por mim, Potter. Mas não se atreva a tocar em nada!

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo alegremente. Neste "esperar aqui" estava encerrada uma promessa interessante.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar longo, o que causou um tremor na parte inferior do estômago de Harry, isso apenas confirmou seus pensamentos, então se virou e saiu.

Quando a porta se fechou com um estrondo, Harry se sentiu estranho. Era a segunda vez que ficava completamente sozinho nas câmaras de Snape. É verdade que agora ele estava no escritório, não em seus aposentos privados, mas importava que Severus confiou em deixá-lo ficar ali.

O fogo, que sentiu momementos antes e que consumia inteiramente suas entranhas, começou a desaparecer lentamente. Mas Harry ainda estava animado. Ele olhou ao redor da sala. Todas as paredes eram cheias de prateleiras, e em cada uma delas havia um monte de garrafas, frascos e potes cheios de coisas estranhas, diferentes ... esquisitas. Ele foi capaz de reconhecer alguns deles: Salamandras e bacantes, asas de morcego, olhos de salamandra de fogo, balanças com caudas de tritões, e até mesmo ... globos oculares de origem desconhecida. Mas, felizmente, não eram humanos, porque tinha uma cor vermelha.

Harry nunca tinha dado atenção a todas essas coleções exóticas, sempre ia direto para o encontro com Snape, ele passava por elas com indiferença, nem mesmo lhes lançava um único olhar. Mas agora ele estava ali. Ele estava sozinho. Ele não sabia quanto tempo teria que esperar até que Severus voltasse. Estava ficado aborrecido...

Ele então começou a caminhar ao longo das prateleiras. Severus não deve ficar chateado, afinal, quer apenas olhar, não quer roubar nada. E, além disso, pode ajudá-lo a aprender. Bem pensado bem ele deve ocupar-se de alguma coisa para distrair sua impaciência e entusiasmo. Ele deveria se acalmar um pouco. Portanto, irá se acalmar ... Observando os pedaços de animais mortos, essa era a melhor forma.

De tempos em tempos, parava, em pé olhando para as prateleiras, olhando espécimes interessantes. Olhar garras de grifos imersos em líquicos viscosos o fez ficar enjoado. Imaginava quantos foram mortos por aquelas garras. Os olhos vermelhos que havia observado anteriormente estavam flutuando dentro de um vidro ao lado e, ao lado deles estava uma jarra com suas línguas.

Oh, Severus, não vai voltar logo ... Não, não, ele deve apenas ficar ollhando.

Ele nunca usou tais ingredientes nas aulas, mesmo a meio a tantas poções diferentes, algumas muito poderosas. Mas o igrediente mais estranho que viram foi excremento de algum largato. Mas todos aqueles igredientes ali... poderiam ser utilizados em experimentos altamente complexos ou em poções tão complicadas que somente um mestre como Snape teria a capacidade de produzir, ou... eram para poções com Magia Negra.

Um brilho atraiu sua atenção. Na prateleira próxima tinha algo morno, quase doce, uma luz brilhante como arco-íris. Fascinado, aproximou-se do frasco, deixando de lado os igredientes escuros, postou-se diante daquela luminosidade, próxima a um frasco com tentáculos imersos num líquido roxo, flutuando e rodando. Ante seus olhos, o frasco mostrava todas as cores do arco-íris, dançando, misturando-se, espumando quando se tocavam, interligando-se. A dança hipinótica fez com que Harry não resistisse em tocar o frasco, uma sensação de calor emitida pela luz, penetrou sua mão. Ele não compreendeu por quê, teve a sensação de que ela tinha o poder de remover todas as suas preocupações. Ele estendeu a mão, olhando para o jogo de cores e não desviou os olhos. Ele teve a impressão de ouvir uma doce canção ao tocar a superfície do vidro, sentia em si uma felicidade indescritível.

Seus dedos entram em contato com o frasco, e de repente tudo ficou escuro. Em meio a escuridão, um rosto assustador surgiu. Ele ouviu um estrondo. Uma imagem aterradora rasgou seus olhos, presas quebradas queriam esmagar seu crânio.

Aterrorizado, com dificuldade arrancou os dedos do vidro e deu um passo atrás. Muito rapidamente. Ele ouviu dois ruidos consecutivos era som de vidro quebrando. Ele balançou a cabeça para se livrar das manchas escuras, que floresciam diante de seus olhos, em seguida, olhou para baixo. Seu coração, que já estava batendo num ritmo louco acelerou ainda mais quando ele viu o que ele fez. Um vidro cheio de tentáculos e um com líquido roxo, caíram no chão e espatifaram-se. Havia pedaços de vidro espalhados no chão de pedra. Em uma das conchas remanescentes, brilhava uma poção roxa, e numa poça de líquido preto, jazia emaranhados... pernas, ou algo assim. Pareciam com tentáculos de lula.

Oh não! Snape iria matá-lo! E é com as mãos nuas! Tudo em vão! A noite prometia ser tão boa! E agora? O que fazer? Ele podia consertar magicamente algo quebrado, mas como fazer para o que vazou voltar para seu lugar? Por que ninguém lhe ensinou isso ainda, inferno?

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou sua varinha jogou o "Reparo", rapidamente reparando em primeiro lugar os frascos. Ele se aproximou dos tentáculos pretos para colocá-los de volta no vidro. Mas quando seus dedos tocaram a superfície brilhante, molhada, algo inesperado aconteceu.

Veio à vida.

Ele gritou e saltou para trás, sentindo sua mão ser envolvida pelos tentáculos, acochando-se em torno. Ele sentiu uma dor pungente. Eles eram tão gelados que em uma fração de segundo, seus dedos tornaram-se lívidos e não foi capaz de movê-los. Ele sentiu que a sua mão toda estava dormente. Perdeu a sensibilidade. A única coisa que sentia em seu corpo, era dor, ele tentou romper com os tentáculos, mas estavam quase cravados em sua carne.

- Diffindo! Gritou, apontando a varinha para a mão. Infelizmente, o feitiço não funcionou. Diffindo! Tentou novamente, desta vez mais alto, mas os tentáculos ainda o apertavam, como se o feitiço não tivesse qualquer efeito, não lhes causava qualquer dano e avançavam ainda mais rápido. Um grande temor derramou-se em seu coração. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, nem como combatê-la, começou a sentir-se gelado, um frio paralisante vagava em torno de sua pele, congelando o sangue que circulava em suas veias e músculos que tremiam com o esforço.

A paralisia andou rapidamente, quase atingindo o ombro. Ele caiu no chão, sentindo a perda de sensação nas pernas. Ele estava tão aterrorizado que mal conseguia respirar. Ele queria gritar, mas ele não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

O que aconteceu? O que foi? O que fazer?

Meio sentado e meio deitado nas prateleiras, sentindo seu corpo tornar-se rígido segundo por segundo, ele lembrou de algo, meteu sua mão incontrolavelmente trêmula em seu bolso. Agora ele não se importava mais com nenhuma consequência. Era a única salvação. Ele apertou a pedra com formigamento nos dedos e mandou:

"Severus, eu deixei cair algo e... mas eu não queria, desculpe! Algo me pegou. Negros tentáculos. Eu sinto frio, não posso me mover. Todo o meu corpo está endurecido. Eu não sei o que fazer. Me ajude!"

O frio já chegava ao seu coração e pulmões. A mão com a pedra caiu no chão, mas não deixou a jóia sair da mão. Ele tinha que segurá-la, a qualquer preço. Sentiu-se mais e mais sonolento, mas o terror era mais forte. Ele tinha dificuldade em respirar, como se seus pulmões sangrassem não permitindo que ele tomasse respirações profundas, calmas, apenas rápido e ficando mais rasas. O coração começou a bater mais lentamente, enquanto a outra mão ficava totalmente dormente. Frio entorpecente atingiu seu pescoço e se movia para cima. Tomando conta da boca, rosto, olhos.

Harry tinha a impressão de começara a ferver, não podia gritar ou piscar. Só poderia afundar na escuridão, olhando para... aporta e esperar.

"Por favor, venha. Por favor, por favor, por favor ..."

Sentiu-se cada vez mais tonto, seu coração estava batendo tão lentamente agora que quase não podia ouví-lo.

Batendo...

Vencer ainda. Deve se concentrar nisso. Em ouvir. Se ouve é porque ainda está vido. Não pode desmaiar.

Batendo...

Por que isso? Por que você sempre tem que ser tão curioso? Por que não ouve? Por quê?

Batida...

Ele prometia que, se sobreviver, ele nunca mais iria tocar em nada que não conhecesse. Ele promete. Se apenas ...

Batendo...

Ele estava tão sonolento ... Não sintia nada, além do frio. Ele não quer. Ele não quer sair. Não queria perder Severus. Ele não quer...

O ruído é de qualquer coisa a bater. O ruído é de qualquer coisa a bater. O ruído é de qualquer coisa a bater. O ruído é de qualquer coisa a bater.

O que era? Não é seu coração. É ... o corredor.

Alguém estava correndo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, Snape realmente é genial, e nem precisa se exibir para que percebam o quanto ele é inteligente e capaz, e isso está influenciando bem Harry, está ficando mais interessado e atento à aquisição de conhecimento e sabedoria, tudo para agradar Severus, claro, mas com efeitos bem positivos para ele. Ele amadurecerá muito dentro da relação com Snape e Severus, por sua vez, bom, digamos que ele vai aprender a se deixar levar pelos sentimentos.

Irritar Harry, é a tática que Snape usa para conseguir alguma coisa dele, sabe muito bem que irritar o grifinória, além de muito fácil, é o caminho mais curto para fragilizá-lo e depois amansá-lo. Ele não suportava mais receber Harry nas detenções só para vê-lo estudar, precisava provocar o garoto, já que o menino não estava disposto a começar o jogo. Foi bem interessante ver Severus dando início ao momento íntimo. Eu suspirei com final do cap. 28, foi tão fofo... realmente Severus estava tão romântico...

**Miriette,** Snape realmente é muito misterioso, as palavras de Hermione torturaram muito a mente de Harry depois daquele pesadelo e deixou-o com muitas dúvidas. Muitos outros questionamentos serão levantados ao longo da fic.


	31. Chapter 31

**29 Em chamas**

**Parte 2**

A porta bateu contra a parede. De pé, agitado. Snape entrou na sala com os cabelos despenteados, a capa acenando por trás dele e uma loucura em seus olhos.

Era Severus. Ele realmente estava ali!

Harry sorriria, se pudesse.

O homem correu em sua direção, no trajeto, puxou sua varinha, apontou para os tentáculos que envolviam sua mão e gritou com a voz trêmula:

- Impervius!

Harry ouviu um tapa, como se algo caísse no chão, mas não foi capaz de ver nem sentir. Ele só podia olhar para Severus se perguntando por que havia em seus olhos... medo. E raiva.

Ele ... ele ia morrer.

Ele começou a ter problemas para pensar, como se seu cérebro sofresse paralisia.

Snape caiu sobre ele e pôs os dedos no seu pescoço. A tensão era evidente em seu rosto, e por um segundo se transformou em um alívio que foi quase imediatamente substituído por raiva:

- Eu não falei para você não tocar em nada, menino estúpido! Mas é claro que você não poderia resistir! Você sempre tem que quebrar todas as proibições e as regras! Uma vez que você escape dessa, eu o aconselho a imediatamente sumir da minha vista, porque senão eu vou matar você!- Quase gritou, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Harry. Flagranti inflamare!

Harry começou a sentir alguma coisa. O calor. Mas tão vago e distante, como se fosse em qualquer outro lugar, mas não em seu corpo, pelo menos pareceu-lhe não ser. Ele não sentia. Sentia como se não fosse.

Severus deu um pulo e começou a procurar algo nas prateleiras. Ele amaldiçoou.

Harry ouvia pela primeira vez Snape usando tais palavras. Suas maldições sempre eram bastante ... mais sofisticadas. Ele adivinhou que ele provavelmente estava à procura de um antídoto e não conseguia encontrá-lo. Mas Snape sempre sabia onde as coisas estavam. Era seu reino, ele sabia de tudo ali.

"Eu acho que ... sim, era aquilo!"

"O Líquido roxo! Merda!"

Ele esperava que a pedra ainda estivesse em sua mão. Ele forçou o foco, mesmo sentindo a mente nublada.

"No chão."

Snape interrompeu a busca e enfiou a mão no bolso. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele leu a mensagem. Ele olhou para o vidro espalhado pelo chão de pedra, e puxou um gemido alto pela boca.

O gemido era algo estranho ... como se expressasse "Este é o fim!", soava tão assustador.

Então era realmente o fim? Tudo por nada? Severus não podia salvá-lo? Não, ele não pode salvá-lo. Por sua própria estupidez!

Ele queria vomitar e gritar. Mas ele não podia. Ele não podia fazer nada. Absolutamente nada. Embora não adiantasse. Mas ele pode ...

Ele se concentrou sobre os vestígios de sua força se esvaindo, e enviou uma mensagem:

"Obrigada por cada momento gasto comigo, Severus. Obrigado por ... tudo. Estou com muito sono ..."

Ele ouviu um barulho. O homem se ajoelhou diante dele e fitou-o com um olhar duro, rígido.

- Melodramatizando mais uma vez, seu idiota!- Rosnou, mas sua voz era estranha. Rouca. Não morra, Potter! Não deixe-se vencer!

Harry tentou ficar na superfície da consciência, mas ele sentia como se algo o puxasse para baixo.

"Boa noite, Severus ..."

Através da névoa cobrindo seus olhos viu o homem lê a mensagem, franzir a testa e estender a mão para verificar seu pulso. Foi empurrado para as trevas espalhada por todos os lados, estendeu seus tentáculos em torno dele, agarrando-se à sua roupa. Tudo estava girando, tudo girava em volta. Ele não tinha certeza onde ele estava localizado. Ele sentiu como se não tivesse solo em seus pés, como se tudo imagens, sons fugissem dele, não podia pegá-los para mantê-los com ele.

- Flagranti inflamare maxima!

Em torno dele surgiu fogo, iluminando a escuridão envolvente e desencorajando os tentáculos. Atrás dele surgiu uma parede de fogo. Ele não podia ir para lá. Ele teve que voltar atrás, voltar. Ele começou a se aproximar da luz. Ouviu alguns gritos, ficando mais brilhante, mais alto.

Surgia alguma imagem, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em nada, porque alguém apertou-lhe.

- ... Você está me ouvindo! Dê-me um sinal de que você pode me ouvir, Potter! O inferno! Se você simplesmente não me der um sinal...

Harry inclinou a cabeça para baixo e viu que Severus apertava os dedos em torno de sua mão que segurava a pedra.

"Eu posso ouvir."

O homem soltou dele e olhou para sua própria pedra. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou um momento imóvel. Harry não viu o rosto dele, ele só conseguia olhar para o cabelo negro caído sobre o rosto do homem sem saber o que acontecia. Ele tinha uma vaga impressão de que ele estava em algum lugar, ele viu um incêndio, mas não se lembrava de mais nada.

O fogo. Ele sentiu isso em si mesmo. Sentia seu corpo se aquecer, queimar nas veias, arder no coração, estimulando-o a bater mais rápido.

Depois de alguns momentos Severus olhou para ele. Harry viu apenas uma sombra desaparecer nos olhos, a face do homem, permaneceu impassível.

- Não se atreva a perder a consciência, Potter! Você tem que ficar consciente, até ...- Parou de repente, e seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundo. Ele olhou ao redor do chão por onde estavam espalhados os pedaços de vidro e franziu a testa. Afastou-se de Harry, ele se inclinou e levantou com o máximo cuidado, do chão, um pedaço de vidro que formava uma concha, detro da qual brilhava um pouco de líquido roxo. Ele levou-a aos lábios e derramou o líquido dentro da boca. Harry viu seu próprio reflexo em um pedaço de vidro. Viu seus lábios trêmulos, olhos encovados, pele pálida de modo que parecia quase como um fantasma. Será que realmente era ele?

Snape jogou o caco de vidro e se inclinou sobre ele. A borda afiada cortou os lábios do homem que trazia um filete de sangue a fluir-lhe na boca. Levantou a cabeça de Harry e enconstou firmemente os lábios na boca do menino, afastou seus dentes cerrados com a língua e derramou o líquido.

Apesar do medo, impotência e o nevoeiro em torno de tudo, Harry, naquele momento não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser que Severus estava... beijando-o! Mais ou menos. E ele não podia sentir!

"Droga!"

Snape afastou os lábios e olhou com expectativa para o rosto do menino. Em sua visão, era enorme a tensão. Sua boca estava apertada, e vermelha, como se algo a houvesse queimado

Harry começou a sentir alguma coisa. O calor. Não ... brasas. Queimando seus lábios. Mais tarde, língua e garganta. E com o calor, veio ... os sentindos. Ele foi capaz de engolir. Ele sentiu como se por seu esôfago corressem fluxos líquidos de fogo, lentamente tomando todo o corpo. Ele estava queimando, derretendo o gelo e todo o aquecimento o engolfou. Seus pulmões começaram a trabalhar querendo tomar uma respiração profunda, ele começou a engasgar. A sensação das mãos voltava-lhe lentamente, mãos, dedos... ele moveu-as testando. Ele sentiu a pedra em sua mão. A pedra que... salvou sua vida. Se não a tivesse... Seu coração saltou no peito ... nunca mais iria ver Severus. Nunca.

Tossindo e sufocando, se inclinou para frente. Tudo coçou quando o sangue começou a circular mais rápido nas veias. Ele tinha a impressão que a agitação iria o por louco. Como se não conseguisse conter nada em meio a coceira, como se um rebanho de formigas corressem em seu corpo inteiro. Ele cerrou os dentes e começou a gemer, enquanto esfregava o abdômen, braços e coxas, massageando para estimular e acelerar a circulação sanguínea. Ele queria deitar no chão, torcer-se, puxar e chutar. Ele cerrou os olhos e encolheu-se, implorando que terminasse. Após vários minutos, os sintomas desconfortáveis começaram a ceder. Ele abriu os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes. Ele estava tremendo. Levantou a cabeça para finalmente olhar para Severus, mas o homem ficou à distância, de costas. Punhos cerrados quase à brancura, não augurava nada de bom.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele sabia que fez mal ... E Snape parecia realmente zangado. Não queria falar com ele? Talvez pudesse ter chances de se explicar?

Ele olhou para a porta. Não, ele não podia ir ... Foi culpa dele. Deve ...

Com dificuldade, ele se pôs de pé. Por um momento ele ficou sem palavra, tentando descobrir o que ele poderia dizer, mas nada lhe ocorreu. No escritório havia um silêncio sepulcral. Pairando sobre suas cabeças, anunciando a tempestade que se aproximava. Harry engoliu em seco e abriu a boca:

- Eu ...

Essa pequena palavra se transformou em uma pequena pedra, que caindo no topo da montanha, provocou uma avalanche enorme, imparável.

Snape se virou abruptamente, lançando-lhe um olhar perfurante e assassino, a febre e o ardor nos olhos do homem rugiam tanto que Harry recuou e esbarrou na prateleira:

- Você é um incosequente, irresponsável, louco, destranbelhado, tolo, imprudente! Você podia ter morrido! Você não pode ficar por cinco minutos num lugar sem enfiar-se em apuros! Você não tem a menor noção das consequências do seu comportamento! Não pense que expõe somente a si, você está colocando em perigo os outros também! Mas o que isso lhe importa? Você é o escolhido e você pode fazer o que lhe agradar, não importando se alguém vai morrer, por causa disso! É um negligente, vive se metendo em problema, e os outros têm que salvar a sua pele miserável!

- Não grite comigo- disse Harry calmamente, olhando para o tapete e mordendo o lábio. Ele sabia que ele fez algo errado, ele sabia que quase se matou ... e ele sabia que Snape estava certo. Mas ele também era muito inexperiente- ... Eu não queria ... fazer ...

- Não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer, Potter!- O homem interrompeu-o com uma voz aguda feito bisturi.- Saia e não apareça mais diante de meus olhos!- com estas palavras, avançou sobre ele, agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para a saída. Harry não resistiu. Não teria uma chance. Snape estava em um estado tal que qualquer tentativa de resistência o faria terminar muito mal.- Comprometa outro alguém, não eu!- Sussurrou entre os dentes e jogou-o para o corredor. Antes de Harry ter tempo de se equilíbrar, a porta se fechou. As últimas palavras lhe despertaram uma conclusão importante em sua mente... Se ele tivesse morrido numa detenção de Snape, ele poderia expô-lo a consequências muito graves, não só com Dumbledore, mas com o mundo dos bruxos todo ...

Ele caminhou até a porta e bateu. Respondeu-lhe o silêncio.

- Desculpe-me- disse ele para a superfície de madeira. Ele esperava que Severus ouvisse.- Desculpe-me- ele repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Ele parou à porta por algum tempo. E depois, suspirando pesadamente, arrastou-se

até o dormitório.

Ele devia fazer de tudo para corrigir seu erro ... Absolutamente tudo!

* * *

Deitado na cama, rodeado pela escuridão e pelo som da chuva batendo na janela, Harry mais uma vez tentou bloquear em sua mente a entrada das memórias de medo, desespero e... de alívio. Ele permanecia vivo graças a pedra de Severus. Ele olhou profudamente para a pedra verde e viu a imagem dos olhos envolto em chamas de raiva. Ele cerrou os olhos, tentando afastar, mas tudo ainda voltova para ele.

Não era o fato de ter escapado milagrosamente da morte que o atormentava tanto, mas saber que seu comportamento poderia destruir tudo o que ele trabalhou tão duro, para conseguir construir, arruinou o que era para ser uma noite tão bonita. Severus... agora não quer vê-lo e isso era doloroso. Tudo aconteceu por culpa dele!

Ele cerrou a pedra na mão e mandou:

"Eu sei que está com raiva de mim e eu estou muito triste com isso. Eu não queria expô-lo a nenhum problema. Eu estava com medo ... que eu nunca fosse ver você de novo. Sinto muito, Severus. Por favor, não fique zangado comigo por muito tempo, porque eu não posso suportar isso."

Ele esperou por uma resposta até que finalmente, cansado das experiências da noite, ele adormeceu.

* * *

Quando Harry desceu para o café na terça-feira, só pensava em ver Severus.

Ele o viu.

Mas o homem nem sequer o honrou com um piscar de olhos durante toda a refeição. Ele tentou enviar uma mensagem para ele sob a mesa, mas Snape nunca colocava a mão no bolso, como se ... não tivesse a pedra. Ele mantinha sempre a pedra no bolso, mas aparentemente Severus deixou sua pedra nos seus aposentos, não queria nenhum contato com Harry.

Quando o menino percebeu isso, imediatamente perdeu o apetite e caiu em depressão ainda maior. Ron e Hermione olharam para ele com preocupação, mas tentou fingir que tudo estava em ordem, e os enviou um sorriso forçado, embora no fundo ele sentisse como se algo nele desmoronasse.

Durante todo o dia, em cada refeição, Severus o ignorou sistematicamente. E Harry caiu em uma crescente apatia. Não parava de enviar mensagens, mas nunca recebia uma resposta.

"Eu sei que é tudo culpa minha. Sei que às vezes eu não posso abster-me de ... arriscar. Mas isso não faz ser verdade o que você disse sobre mim. Eu não sou um incosequênte e impertinente. Eu só queria ... fazer alguma coisa, saber alguma coisa ..."

Ele fez uma pausa. Não, isso soou estúpido ...

"Eu não queria isso. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo ..."

Mas ele não podia, então por que escrever sobre isso?

"Eu só quero dizer que ... foi um acidente. Lamento por isso. Eu queria ... Eu espero...que..."

"Droga!"

"Desculpe. O que eu posso fazer?"

Ele esperou um longo, longo tempo.

"Fale comigo! Eu não aguento mais!"

Era inútil. Não havia uma única resposta. Severus, provavelmente ... livrou-se da pedra. Ele deve tê-la guardado longe dele, pois não queria que Harry o atormentasse.

"É ... doeu."

Ele rolou para o lado e apertou a jóia na mão, lisa e verde. Ela era apenas isso. A única parte de Severus, que ele deixou. Enquanto era fria, também era esperança.

"Eu não sei porque estou enviando-lhe tudo isso. Eu suspeito que se livrou da pedra ... para se livrar de mim. É um sentimento tão estranho saber que já não lê minhas mensagens..."

Ele piscou, sentindo seus olhos pinicarem.

"Não, eu vou lutar contra isso! Não pode acabar assim ..."

O coração de Harry quase pulou para fora do peito, quando ele sentiu um calor na sua mão. Ele olhou para a jóia, apertando-lhe com tanta força que quase a esmagou.

"Eu disse que não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter."

A mensagem foi seca e desagradável, mas ... era uma resposta! Harry não pôde conter um sorriso de alívio. Uma única frase fez todo o mundo assumir cores. Ele caiu sobre o travesseiro olhando para o teto, ele sorriu para si mesmo e sentiu que o futuro lhe pertencia. Mais uma vez se virou para o lado e encolheu-se, pressionando o rosto na pedra.

"Boa noite, Severus. E... Obrigado."

* * *

Harry sabia que hoje era quarta-feira. E isso significava detenção com Snape. Mas será que depois do que aconteceu, ele deveria simplesmente aparecer? Severus continuava a ignorá-lo, mas afinal, não o proibiu de aparecer para a detenção. Achava que se não queria vê-lo deveria ter manifestado-se sobre isso. Era verdade que ele gritou tão alto no rosto de Harry que quase o ensurdeceu, mas... estava muito chateado e pensava que depois, tudo poderia ter esfriado e... Droga!

Ele pulou da cama e começou a circular no dormitório. Neville e Ron estudavam na na sala, juntamente com Hermione.

"Vá! E atire-se em cima de Snape" .

Ele foi em direção a saída, mas parou de repente.

Mas talvez seria melhor se ele evitasse? Talvez ele realmente não queria vê-lo, não é?

Ele se virou e sentou na cama.

E se estivesse esperando e ficasse furioso pelo não comparecimento de Harry? Afinal, é uma detenção. Pode simplesmente dizer para ele limpar caldeirões ou algo assim?

Mas ele não queria limpar caldeirões! Ele queria estar estar com ele novamente, como antes. Ele tinha que tentar corrigir seu erro!

Ele pulou da cama. Ele iria lá, mesmo que Snape o colocasse para fora. E depois ... pensaria em algo mais tarde.

Antes de Harry chegar nas masmorras, tentou várias vezes mudar de ideia, estava tão nervoso que seu coração queria saltar do peito. No final, porém, a sua teimosia Grifinória e auto-confiança ganhou e parou diante da porta que leva ao escritório do Mestre de Poções. Ele levantou a mão, mas hesitou. Várias vezes ele abriu e cerrou o punho, antes que ele decidisse, finalmente, tocou a superfície de madeira, que imediatamente abriu. Ele passou pelo escritório sentindo o coração bater na garganta, passou pela sala tentando não olhar para os frascos e garrafas cheias nas prateleiras, fechou os olhos e bateu.

A porta se abriu. Harry cruzou o limiar e sofreu um sentimento estranho, como um rio correndo por ele, porque as pernas de repente se dobraram debaixo dele. Conseguiu se manter em linha reta, mas teve que engolir, porque de repente sua garganta ficou completamente seca. Severus estava sentado em sua cadeira verde, imóvel, olhando para o fogo. Não olhou para ele, não se afastou, não fez qualquer gesto que indicasse ter notado sua chegada. Isto significava que ele ainda estava com raiva dele. Mau sinal.

- Bo-Boa noite, S-Severus ...- Ele disse, hesitante, sem saber o que fazer. Deveria ir até ele, sentar-se? Mas antes que ele fezesse qualquer gesto, ouviu palavras em um tom frio e desagradável:

- Sua detenção não poderá ser realizada hoje, Potter. Você pode ir. Apenas tente não se matar ao longo do caminho.

Harry fez uma careta. Aquilo foi muito ruim ...

Por alguns momentos ficou indeciso. Ele tinha a impressão de que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, nada é impossível. Ele devia voltar e ...

Ele foi até a porta e abriu-a, mas hesitou.

Não, não vá embora! Nada está perdido! Não vá, se decidiu finalmente vir até aqui, não deve imediatamente se render e fugir como um covarde. E além disso ... Ele franziu a testa ... Severus o deixou entrar. Ele desejou que Harry entrasse... e se ele desejou...

Harry se virou, olhou para o homem e empurrou a porta. No momento em que ele fechou, Snape virou a cabeça rapidamente e... Seus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo quando ele viu que Harry não foi, logo em seguida olhou para o fogo.

Mas Harry já tinha visto. E, ao mesmo tempo ele sabia o que deveria fazer para apaziguar tudo.

Seus olhos brilharam.

Ele suspirou algumas vezes para adicionar a coragem, e depois foi até o homem e pôs-se diante dele, bloqueando a sua visão da lareira. Os olhos de Severus estreitaram-se em aborrecimento, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão teimosa, como se ele quisesse transmitir a Harry"Não desperdice sua força. É melhor sair da minha frente e ir embora, porque eu não quero olhar para você e nada que você diga mudará minha opinião . "

Ou pelo menos algo parecido.

Mas Harry não tinha intenção de sair. Porque ele sabia que isso era algo que poderia ser mudado ...

Ele chegou um passo mais perto, caiu de joelhos diante do homem. Aproximou-se e descansou os cotovelos nas coxas vestidas de preto, afastou de lado as dobras de suas vestes e aproximou-se rapidamente da sau braguilha.

Ele sentiu Severus lhe lançar um olhar ardente, e seu coração que até aquele momento estava batendo muito rápido , agora começou a galopar.

Afastou a abertura da calça e colocou a mão trêmula no acesso, pressionando-a num membro quente. Era incrível como ante o toque de Harry o pênis flácido do homem despertou,e quase que imediatamente começou a crescer e endurecer em suas mãos. Ele o puxou para fora e seus olhos se arregalaram com prazer. Como sempre, quando olhava para ele. O pênis de Snape era longo, grosso e volumoso. Harry sabia o quanto podia dar prazer, mas também podia causar dor. Toda vez que o via, perguntava-se como aquilo tudo poderia caber nele. Ele envolveu ambas as mãos em torno do eixo e lambeu os lábios. Severus olhava para ele o tempo todo assistindo-o. Ele viu os olhos semicerrados, em antecipação impaciente. Ele segurou a mão na prova de sua grande excitação. Olhou para os olhos cobiçosos de Severus, e lentamente deslizou sua ereção em sua boca quente.

A reação do homem foi imediata. Violentamente fechou os olhos e puxou o ar avidamente. Harry também fechou os olhos, saboreando o gosto de Severus, que tanto desejava. Salgado e amargo, mas com um toque escondido em algum lugar profundo de doce e amargo exatamente o que era o dono. toncou com a mão a base do pênis, enquanto mergulhava a cabeça vermelha profundamente em sua boca, irritando-a com a língua. Não precisava esperar muito para sentir seu próprio corpo reagir. Quando ele abriu os olhos viu que o homem inclinou a cabeça para trás, começou a respirar pesadamente, e sua boca tentava abafar, em vão, uma explosão de gemidos de prazer. Era música para os ouvidos de Harry. Estava ficando mais animado. Um impulso que Snape deu com sua ereção na boca de Harry pareceu rasgar-lhe, tinha a impressão de que lhe passava através do esôfago até o baixo ventre. Ele sentiu seu próprio pênis pressionar contra as calças, implorando por seu toque. Ele se mexeu e gemeu quando sua ereção se apertou mais no material bruto do jeans. Então ele ouviu a voz de Severus ligeiramente rouca:

- Toque-se.

Ele não precisava que lhe repetisse a ordem uma segunda vez. Harry abriu seu ziper e cuidadosamente tirou seu pau duro. Ele cerrou os dedos suados à sua volta e começou a esfregá-lo, lentamente no início, para não chegar muito rapidamente. Mas o calor do membro quente do homem dento da sua boca levou o seu corpo a um euforia demasiada, e ele não conseguia parar de receber os movimentos das mãos mais rápido e mais forte, que parecia sair de seu controle. Ele empurrou a ereção de Snape de sua boca por alguns momentos imerso em seu próprio prazer, pelos olhos úmidos, via o Mestre de Poções o observando, seu membro ereto parecia mais estimulado com a visão. Mas Harry foi capaz de se recurper o suficiente para envolver os dedos em torno do membro quente e começa a lamber todo o comprimento ao longo do eixo. Deslocava sua língua, circulando-a, chupava e mordiscava a cabeça sensível, fazendo o homem liberar gemidos altos de aprovação. Tornou-se ávido. Sua língua deslizou pelo pênis latejante e inchado, e a segunda mão começou a massagear e irritar os testículos quentes e macios.

Harry sentiu como ele provasse o melhor pirulito de sua vida. Ele sentiu uma tontura cada vez mais forte, sua pele estava tão aquecida que parecia derreter. Ele ouviu a respiração pesada de Severus, quando ele começou a chupar e lamber alternadamente os tésticulos, passando a língua por todos os cantos.

De repente, ele sentiu a mão de Snape apertar em sua cabeça. Dedos longos envolveram-se em seus cabelos. Empurrando seu rosto para que o pênis entrasse mais fundo, como se Severus quisesse deixar a sensação mais forte. Mas Harry não foi tão gentil. Ele agarrou o pênis nos dentes e começou a chupar e morder-lhe. O efeito foi imediato um longo e alto gemido de prazer desenfreado, que, vibrando, chegou ao corpo Harry, penetrou através da sua pele e bateu direto na queimação do seu abdômen, surgiram os pontos branco quentes de bem-aventurança. Soltou um gemido abafado pelo pênis pulsando em sua boca. Seu pênis lançou tiros de intenso fluxo que deixou sua mão pegajosa, escorrendo e caíndo parte no chão e outra parte nas calças do homem. Sua mão apertou espasmodicamente na ereção de Severus e diante dos seus olhos apareceram manchas coloridas. Por um momento ele teve a impressão de que ele morreria com prazer, que derreteria com o calor, que abrangeu a totalidade de seu corpo e acendeu um músculo que, como cera, se dissolvia, varando pelo chão sem que nada fosse capaz de detê-lo. Completamente perdido no prazer, teve necessidade de alguns segundos para se recuperar. Ele nem percebeu quando o homem baixou a cabeça. Ele abriu os olhos em lágrimas de intenso prazer e olhou para Severus. Por uma fração de segundo ele teve a impressão de que nada mais era mais importante do que aquele momento.

Queria ouvi-lo novamente! Queria ouvir o maravilhoso e profundo gemido de Severus. Agora ele tinha as duas mãos livres, por isso ele envolveu a mão em tono do membro duro como aço do homem e começou a acariciá-lo com a língua com ganância insaciável. Introduziu-o profundamente em sua boca, irritando com os dentes, levando Severus, como que perfurado por choque repentino, a contorcer-se todo. Os Murmúrios e gemidos já haviam se fundido num som único, cheio de satisfação. Sentiu o homem agarrar novamente seus cabelos empurrando firmemente sua cabeça, como se perdesse mais e mais controle sobre si mesmo. Ele queria ainda mais forte, sensações ainda mais fortes e Harry notou isso.

Ele daria a ele.

Tomou fôlego e tentou relaxar, então deslizou o membro latejante profundamente em sua garganta, lentamente, mergulhando-o em sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu a mão de Snape convulsivamente apertar em seus cabelos e mover-se para ele com uma violenta e desenfreada força. O pênis mergulhou na garganta até o âmago, e a boca do homem liberou um longo e rouco gemido selvagem, difícil era imaginar tal felicidade. Ele apertou a cabeça do garoto ainda mais fortemente. Harry perdeu a respiração e seus olhos chegaram às lágrimas. Ele esforçou-se por acomodar o volume em sua garganta, quando ele conseguiu, sentiu a boca encher com o esperma quente de Severus com seu sabor controverso. Snape o puxou violentamente pelos cabelos e gozou em sua boca, gemendo rouco e respirando fortemente, como que se deliciando com o prazer que o varreu, esticando os músculos, a boca aberta em um gemido silencioso fazia eco à explosão que lhe afetava.

Harry mal conseguia respirar enquato o sêmen acumulava-se quente em sua garganta. Somente quando engoliu tudo, e escorregou o úmido pênis do Mestre de Poções de sua boca, foi que conseguiu respirar profundamente. Ele estava respirando tão duro quanto Severus. Sua garganta estava queimando, assim como a pele e a face, e seu coração há muito tempo já pulara para fora do peito. Através dos olhos marejados e óculos embaçados viu Snape rapidamente fechar os botões da calça. Ele olhou para o rosto do homem e viu que ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta. Ele ainda ofegava pesadamente, como se ele não pudesse se recuperar. Nas suas bochechas havia um delicado rubor evidência clara da grande tempestade que varreu seu corpo levando-o quase ao delírio.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

"E graças a mim pensou com satisfação."Eu o levei a isso."

Apesar do fato de que sua garganta estivesse doendo tanto que lhe parecia haver peridido a voz e mesmo mal podendo respirar, sentiu-se com muita sorte.

O levou ao orgasmo, então descansou as mãos sobre os joelhos de Snape. Quando se levantou, suas pernas curvaram sob ele. Não hesitando por um momento, subiu no colo do Mestre de Poções, usando sua intoxicação temporária, e sentou-se montado nele, inclinando-se no seu pescoço, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e enfiando o rosto na clavícula. Podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Severus em seu ouvido, ele ainda estava voltando a si. Ele sentiu o calor que a lareira irradiava em volta. O som de fogo crepitando o acalmou.

Nenhum deles disse nada. Não havia tal necessidade. Não havia mais nada a acrescentar.

O Peito de Severus subia e descia de forma mais lenta, balançando suavemente. Harry fechou os olhos e se agarrou a ele ainda mais, querendo envolver-se nessa posição para sempre. Tão perto, morno ...

Tudo começou a derreter lentamente, coberto com a escuridão em toda parte pressurizada, esticada sobre o mundo como uma colcha, suave e acolhedora, cobrindo-o como um cobertor bem quente de silêncio. Harry deixou seu envoltório, e mergulhou em um sonho agradável e doce.

* * *

Harry se virou rapidamente, evitando uma colisão com um balaço. As arquibancadas ondulavam abaixo dele. Ele ouviu os gritos de seus companheiros, mas o vento assobiando em seus ouvidos inibiu de forma eficaz a chegada dos sons em seus ouvidos. Ele tentou descobrir o pomo de ouro, que brilhou ante ele algumas vezes em algum lugar à beira do campo, mas desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Além disso, Cho estava em sua cola o tempo todo. Lançava um olhar para as arquibancadas coloridas, o campo, aros, onde uma veroz batalha era travada.

É! Ele viu um flash! No centro da quadra, vários metros acima do solo. Como um relâmpago se dirigiu nessa direção, orando intimamente, que Cho não notasse seu surto. Ele curvou-se sobre o cabo da vassoura. E então ele sentiu uma pressão estranha na proximidade de sua bunda. Algo começou a machucá-lo penetrando suavemente em seu interior. Ele gemia, sentindo o prazer incrível que veio com esse sentimento conhecido e maravilhoso. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que sua vassoura havia se transformado em... Severus. Harry estava assentado sobre ele e permitia ao pênis de Snape entra profundamente nele, fazendo com que cada tiro fosse uma explosão de prazer. Esqueceu completamente do jogo e do pomo. Tudo deixou de existir. Havia apenas a ereção de Severus, que estava martelando-o com velocidade crescente. E então ele ouviu um grito acima dele. Achava que era de Angelina.

- Harry! Pare de se entreter e vá pegar o pomo! Cho está bem ali!

Harry tentou voltar à realidade e se concentrou em sua tarefa.

Droga! Deve obtê-lo! Ele não pode falhar!

Ele curvou-se sobre Severus e, evitando Cho, voou em direção à bola reluzente, dourada.

Já a tinha. Já havia quase! Ele estendeu a mão ... Numa altura em que os dedos fecharam-se em torno do pomo, sentiu o pênis do homem bater forte em sua próstata. Uivou e quase deixou cair a bola da mão. Ele cerrou os olhos para ouvir, como as arquibancadas começaram a ficar loucas de alegria. Assobios, gritos e cantos misturados com os gemidos. Em seguida, o pomo preso em sua mão começou a mudar de forma. Ele a deixou cair, viu que ela assumia um tom vermelho-sangue e um formato de um berrador, de sua superfície surgiu a voz de McGonagall que começou a gritar:

- Harry James Potter! Durante a partida de Quadribol não é permitido fazer sexo! Por favor, lague o Professor Snape! Terá menos quinze pontos por quebrar as regras da escola! Que desgraça para a casa da Grifinória! Você receberá detenção por toda sua vida como punição! Todas as noites no meu escritório!

O quê? Como uma vida? Isto significa que quando terminar Hogwarts, ainda terei que vir para as detenções com a McGonagall? Por quê? Mas ele não fez nada errado! Apenas fodia com Snape. Há algo de errado com isso? Ele pegou o pomo, eles ganharam! Isso não significa nada? Porque se importavam com Snape nele?

- Oooh ... Severus ...- Sensação de penetração feita pelo homem, acelerou. Tudo parou de fazer sentido. Havia alguém gritando em torno de Harry, mas ele não quis mais escutar.

- Eu sou o escolhido- disse em um meio-grito meio-gemido.- E eu posso foder quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser! Mesmo num maldito jogo! Eu agarrei o pomo, e agora ... Eu só quero ... oooh ... Severus ...

A explosão foi forte ... Tão forte ... Ele podia sentir a tensão crescente. As últimas palavras de McGonagall se afogaram em um longo, rouco gemido que Harry deu quando o pênis de Snape atingiu a próstata dele e houve uma enorme explosão que varreu tudo, desde a terra. A professora desapareceu, o campo de jogo, as arquibancadas. Apenas Severus permaneceu. Pairando no vazio escuro, sem limites. Livre. Imerso no prazer doloroso e absoluto do orgasmo.

Em seguida, um eco vazio de uma voz fluiu-lhe. Inicialmente turvo.

- Potter!

Alguém o chamou.

- Potter!

- Vá embora, Rony- Harry gemeu.- Eu não quero levantar-me ainda. Pode ir sozinho para o café da manhã.

Estava um pouco surpreso por Ron fala com ele pelo sobrenome, mas queria tanto voltar ao sonho maravilhoso que rapidamente esqueceu. Ele lutou com toda a sua força para retomá-lo.

- Potter!- A voz era nítida e clara.

Harry, de repente abriu os olhos. Fitou algo escuro e sentiu um cheiro de familiar ...

"Snape!"

Sacudiu a cabeça para cima e olhou para os olhos negros que olhavam para ele atentamente. Seus braços estavam em volta do pescoço do homem.

Oh merda! Ele adormeceu em seu colo!

- É quase dez horas, Potter. Se dentro de 15 minutos você não estiver em seu dormitório, posso tirar trinta pontos de sua casa- o Mestre de Poções disse, colocando sobre a mesa o livro que tinha na mão até aquele momento. Aparentemente, ele estava lendo enquanto Harry estava dormindo. Harry piscou, surpreso.

- Deixou-me ...- Ele disse e fez uma pausa. Sua voz era rouca, como se tivesse dado um grito muito alto e de bom som. A garganta doía-lhe. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou novamente- deixou-me dormir aqui por quase três horas?- Perguntou e corou ligeiramente, quando ele finalmente lembrou o que provocou essa dor. Ele limpou a garganta novamente e viu um brilho de divertimento nos olhos de Severus.

"Feio, bastardo!"

- Sim. E devo admitir que foi uma experiência extremamente ... interessante- disse Snape, deixando um sorriso dançar em seus lábios.- Em particular, por conta dos seus gemidos... Bem, eu não suspeitava que o nosso Escolhido gostava de entreter-se em público ... estava num jogo? O que iria dizer aos seus fãs, Potter?

Harry sentiu o rosto ardendo de vergonha. As imagens do sonho começaram a atacá-lo com muita força. Lembrou-se do jogo, Snape, McGonagall e o orgasmo ...

"Oh merda!"

Rapidamente olhou para as calças. Era visível uma grande mancha molhada. Os olhos de Severus, como o seu olhar, vagaram para o mesmo ponto. Uma de suas sobrancelhas subiram quando o homem perguntou em tom de voz zombaria:

- Teve um sonho tão bom assim, Potter?

Harry nunca pensou que a vergonha poderia correr por sua pele como um ácido, mas agora estava sentindo isso. Ele viu Severus mordendo o lábio para não rir. O que foi ainda pior!

Abruptamente virou o rosto, não querendo ver como Snape ria dele e de sua humilhação.

- Eu tenho que ir- gaguejou em voz trêmula e rasgada.- Quando eu sair, você pode rir de mim à vontade.- Ele não conseguia esconder a tristeza em sua voz.

Como ele pôde? Gostava tanto de vê-lo humilhado?

- Cale a boca, Potter, e olhe para mim!- A voz de Severus atingiu-o como um chicote, mas Harry não queria fazer isso. Ele não iria olhar para ele. Não, quando ele tinha a impressão de que iria desvanecer-se de vergonha.

Então ele sentiu um toque de dedos frios no queixo. Severus gentil e firmemente, virou o rosto dele, forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- Obedeça o meu comando- disse ele bruscamente, a diversão desapareceu de seu rosto.- Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo.- Por um momento ele olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes de Harry, como se refletisse sobre alguma coisa.- Foi extremamente ... estimulante poder ver aquilo que até agora só ouvi falar. Quantas vezes você sonhou comigo desse jeito?- Nos olhos de Severus brilharam faíscas de ave de rapina.

Harry sentiu a vergonha lentamente desaparecer, substituída por ... curiosidade. Snape realmente queria saber? Será que estava realmente interessado? Parecia que sim ...

- Muitas vezes- ele murmurou, indistintamente, em resposta, sentindo que corava de novo.

- Nesse caso temos que fazer algo sobre isso- o homem respondeu enigmaticamente.

Harry franziu o cenho. O que Severus tinha em mente , o que ele pensava? Seus olhos se arregalaram, e nos olhos do Mestre de Poções apareceu um brilho selvagem. Era o suficiente para Harry.

A vergonha toda evaporou quase imediatamente, substituída pelo aperto agradável no abdômen.

- Concordo- respondeu ele com um sorriso travesso. Isso acontece geralmente quando fico sem ver você.- Mas talvez fosse difícil para nós passar ...- Vendo o rosto surpreso de Severus, riu. Sua imaginação começou a construir diferentes cenários, um mais ridículo que o outro.- Talvez pudéssemos fazer no Grande Salão?- Não era mais capaz de suportar, ele começou a rir. A expressão de desgosto no rosto de Severus, não o ajudou a se dominar. Pelo contrário, o fez ter cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar.- Desculpe sussurrou.- Mas eu achei que se me ... bom, McGonagall provavelmente retiraria todos os pontos possíveis da minha casa.- Ele precisava de tempo para tomar fôlego.- Eu posso até ouvir sua voz, "Severus, por favor, saia imediatamente do Sr. Potter!- Harry se inclinou para frente, incapaz de controlar o riso histérico limpando as lágrimas, percebeu que os cantos da boca de Severus tremiam incontrolavelmente.

- Eu nunca suspeitei que você possuia este nível de escárnio, parece um sonserina, Potter- disse o homem no final, quando ele conseguiu se dominar.

Quando Harry finalmente parou de rir, sorriu calmamente e respondeu:  
- Eu aprendi com um mestre.

- Vejo que você está muito cansado, porque você está começando a falar bobagens- disse Severus, puxando sua varinha e lançandou um feitiço de limpeza em Harry.- Se você simplesmente não se encontrar no dormitório logo, você pode realmente perder pontos.- No fundo dos seus olhos brilhou alguma coisa.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de remorso. Ele não queria ir ainda. Ele queria ficar ali, junto com Severus. Por que ele sempre tem que sair?

- Eu gostaria de ficar aqui à noite- ele disse calmamente.- Às vezes na noite ... bate-me uma grande saudade ... de você.- Ele olhou direto para o negrume dos olhos de poços sem fundo e viu que suas palavras fez acender uma pequena luz. Mas muito rapidamente se extinguiu . Como uma faísca que caiu sobre uma superfície fria e ao entrar em contato com ela, de imediato, se apagou. Entre as sobrancelhas de Snape apareceu rugas profundas.

- Não só tenho que ser perseguido por você o dia todo, terei que suportar você me irritando à noite?

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia se era uma piada simples, uma piada ácida, ou Severus falava sério. Por que todos os seus sentidos estavam gritando para a última opção? Sentiu-se estúpido, pelo que disse. Talvez não devesse ter dito?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou agora. Eu não quero irritá-lo.- Seus olhos brilharam desafiadoramente, quando ele olhou para Snape. Uma sobrancelha escura subiu.

- Você está tentando me provocar, Potter?

Mais uma vez a mesma coisa! Como ele consegue sempre advinhar corretamente suas intenções? Era como se realmente o lesse como um livro aberto. Talvez Hermione estivesse certa? Ele ralmente não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos?

Mas o homem estava certo. Ele queria provocá-lo. Ele queria rebater Snape.

Mas isso não aconteceu. E essa foi a razão para a opressão dolorosa, que de repente sentiu no peito.

- Não importa- disse ele calmamente, descendo dos joelhos de Severus, que ainda olhava para ele com um olhar pensativo. Ele queria sair dali agora, mas não o fez. Ele inclinou-se, abraçou seu pescoço e beijou-o na bochecha. Sentiu o homem endurecer e sem perceber deixar escapar um suspiro.

- Boa noite, Severus- ele disse baixinho, endireitando-se. Ele viu surpresa nos olhos negros do Mestre de Poções, mas ela desapareceu tão rapidamente como veio.

Harry sorriu para ele. No entanto, quando ele já estava atrás da porta, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, substituído por uma profunda tristeza.

- Boa noite, Harry- o garoto sussurrou para si mesmo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, atendendo ao seu pedido ansioso, revisei às pressas a parte dois do capítulo 29, espero que você goste! Harry não tem jeito mesmo, ô menino curioso! Essa curiosidade ainda vai meter ele em muita confusão!


	32. Chapter 32

**30 Jogos excêntricos**

- Snape está atrasado-disse Rony, embora não precisasse constatar. Todo mundo já estava notando.- Terá quebrado a perna e não pôde vir?- sonhou, mas um momento, depois franziu a testa.- Não... Eu suspeito que, mesmo se ele tivesse quebrado o pescoço, ou fosse picado por uma serpente venenosa, ele não deixaria de vir aqui nos oprimir novamente.

E, como para confirmar essas palavras, a porta se abriu e bateu na parede. Ron deu um salto, Hermione estremeceu, Neville ficou branco (mais uma vez), Lavender guinchou, e Harry sorriu. Logo, porém, abaixou a cabeça para escondê-lo.

Snape parou no meio da sala e disse:

- Antes de dar início a aula de hoje, vocês receberão de volta os seus testes. O nível de vocês é tão embaraçoso que eu tenho medo que, mesmo um primeiranista possa ter escrito melhor.- Ele acenou com a varinha para a mesa, de onde voaram vários rolos de pergaminho até os bancos dos alunos.- Vocês estão no sexto ano, e alguns são incapazes de distinguir uma tigela de sopa de um caldeirão, achando que pode colocar qualquer coisa que quiser, e não importa em que ordem, esquecendo que poções é uma arte sublime, em que cada movimento tem uma sequência e duração específica. Infelizmente, nunca suas pequenas mentes vão entender. E posso dizer que, felizmente.

Harry ouviu Ron sentado ao lado dele, gemer:

- Não... este fim de semana prometia ser tão bom ...

Hermione recebeu seu teste, em seu rosto havia uma expressão de supresa que rapidamente se transformou em tristeza e raiva.

- Droga!- Sibilou. Ron olhou por cima do ombro.

- O que foi?- Ele perguntou. Mas você tem "acima das expectativas". Isso é ruim?

Ela atirou-lhe um olhar escuro:

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Não havia nada nos livros adotados para as aulas, como eu ia saber das possibilidades de estender os efeitos da poção da invisibilidade? Isso não é justo! Como eu ia saber?

Ron revirou os olhos e desenrolou seu pergaminho. E quase imediatamente gemeu, rolou para trás, e em seu rosto pintou uma expressão de desespero.

- Minha mãe vai me matar- ele murmurou, batendo a testa no banco.- Mais uma vez, "horrível".

Harry olhou para o seu teste. Queria impressionar Severus. Estudou tanto tempo... fez tudo isso guiado pelo coração, mas mesmo assim ele compreendeu o que estudou e coseguiu até recombinar algumas teorias e tirar suas próprias conclusões. Mas e se Snape não gostou? Estava tudo bem escrito, como de costume, ou ele misturou algo?

Ele pegou o pergaminho e o desenrolou muito lentamente ...

... E, de repente seus olhos se arregalaram, o pergaminho aberto em suas mãos caiu no chão.

Ele sentiu o olhar surpreendido de seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu, cara?- Ron perguntou.

Harry engoliu em seco e se inclinou para pegar o pergaminho.

- N-nada- gaguejou.- Eu só ... fiquei surpreso.

- Trasgo?- Ron perguntou com compaixão em sua voz, que, no entanto, estava envolta na sombra da satisfação por alguém receber uma nota pior que a dele.

- Não- Harry murmurou, apertando o pergaminho sentindo leve tontura de perplexidade. Quando os amigos voltaram a ler seus próprios testes, Harry desenrolou o seu novamente para ler a avaliação de Snape delineada no alto da folha:

"Excelente"

Nunca em sua vida esperou receber de Poções um "excelente". Era inacreditável. Ele sentiu tanta alegria que ele queria subir no banco e começar a cantar. Sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Severus. O Homem, como se sentisse o seu olhar, dirigiu-lhe um olhar também. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Harry sentiu como se algo florescesse em seu peito. Ele esperava que Snape visse como ele se sentia. E embora o rosto do Mestre de Poções permanecesse impassível, ele viu seus olhos brilharem. E isso foi o suficiente para ele. Severus sabia.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as primeiras línguas de fogo correr por sua pele.

- Se vocês já terminaram de verificar as suas lamentáveis linhas e gemer com os resultados inferiores à estupidez de um primeiranista, por favor, peguem imeditamente seus caldeirões e demais utensílios, porque a aula irá começar- disse o homem com firmeza, afastando-se com um floreio e se aproximando da mesa. Quando todo mundo começou a arrumar seus instrumentos, Harry, não pôde se conter, pôs a mão no bolso e pressionou a mão sobre a pedra. Ele se sentiu tonto. Tudo que o cercava, deixou de ser relevante. Dentro dele floresceu o desejo. Tanto é assim que ele queria fazer ... Agora. Ele não podia esperar. Ele não podia.

Ele fechou os olhos e mandou:

"Severus ... você deve saber que neste momento eu estou prestes a deslizar minha mão em minha calça sob a mesa, esticar e apertar meus dedos em volta da minha ereção. Estou tão duro que dói. E tudo por sua causa ... Quer ver agora, estou olhando para você. Eu poderia fazer?"

Talvez foi um pouco exagerado, mas só de imaginar seu membro respondeu imediatamente apertando-se em suas calças.

Ele viu Snape sentado à sua mesa, enfiar a mão no bolso e tirar a pedra. Ele olhou para baixo e... De repente seus olhos se arregalaram. Depois de um momento, levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar hostil que traspassou Harry. Foi o suficiente para que o menino sentisse um arrepio alcançar todos os cantos do corpo e a subsequente onda de calor. Moveu a mão sob o banco para soltar a ereção dolorosa pressurizado em suas calças e viu os olhos do homem mudar. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar estranhamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, virou a cabeça e olhou para a parede. Como se estivesse tentando se controlar.

Harry mordeu o lábio e olhou para o banco. Ele tinha a impressão de que estava queimando. Ele queria fazer isso agora, não podia se dominar. Ele tinha que se controlar. Estava no meio de uma aula cheia de alunos. Ele não podia ...

"Ah, para o inferno com isso!"

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo tonturas, e tentou tomar algumas respirações profundas para encher um pouco os pulmões de ar. Mas quando expirou, de seus lábios escapou um gemido incontrolável. Ele congelou, sentindo o olhar surpreso de Ron, Hermione e... Severus.

- Você está bem, Harry?- a amiga perguntou, colocando a faca na bancada.- Parece que você está com febre. Você está todo vermelho.

- S-sim. Só está... um pouco quente aqui dentro- ele gaguejou, abrindo os olhos e corando. Ele viu que Snape virou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Por que não tirou suas coisas?- Ron perguntou com surpresa.- Snape disse para colocar os utensílios na mesa.

- O quê? Ah, vou fazer já.- Harry suspirou e pegou sua bolsa para remover o caldeirão, e enfim dar um pouco de atenção a todas essas coisas inúteis que naquele momento não tinham a menor imporância para ele.

No final todos estavam, de olhos fixos no professor, a classe estava em silêncio. Snape virou a cabeça para longe da parede e olhou para eles com surpresa, como se por um momento ele tivesse esquecido de onde estava.

- Introdução- disse ele, e pulou da cadeira com tal força que sacudiu a mesa, fazendo um potinho de tinta e uma de poção rolar e cair no chão de pedra, espatifando-se em vários pedacinhos.

Ignorando os olhos surpresos dos estudantes, pegou sua varinha e com raiva acenou para a lousa.

- Hoje nós continuaremos com o preparo da poção de invisibilidade- disse ele, indo para o meio da classe.- Quem sabe qual das poções de invisibildiade é a mais perigosa?

A Mão de Hermione disparou. Harry olhou para baixo. Ele sabia a resposta a esta pergunta, na situação em que estava, no entanto, ele preferiu não se denunciar porque teria um problema sério, se ele tivesse de se levantar.

Por que ninguém inventou um feitiço para a inconveniência? Certamente isso iria ajudar milhares de adolescentes que sofrem de tempestade hormonal.

- A poção de camaleão- disse a grifinória. O homem franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Porque, ao contrário do que acontece com o feitiço camaleão, você não pode controlar a poção camaleão, e se for mal fabricada, ela pode levar quem a utilizar a se misturar com o ambiente e ser absorvido por ele. E não há antídoto, uma vez que não é possível corrigí-la depois que ocorrer a... "absorvição". A poção faz com que ocorra um desfocamento...

- Exatamente- Snape a interrompeu bruscamente.- Sim, a tarefa de vocês hoje é produzir essa poção. Portanto, meu conselho é que apliquem-se ao máximo, porque é possível que tenham que experimentá-la em si.- Depois dessas palavras, um murmúrio atravessou a classe. Todos já tinham conhecimento dos métodos pedagógicos de Snape, e apesar do fato de que todos sabiam que o diretor proibiu categoricamente tais práticas, ninguém tinha certeza se o professor, iria se preocupar com tal proibição, nada afetava a eficácia de suas ameaças.- Silêncio!- E acenou com a varinha em direção à lousa.- Aqui estão os ingredientes necessários para elaboração da poção, e como se deve prepará-la- disse ele, movendo seus olhos sobre os rostos dos alunos.- Vocês têm até o final dos dois tempos. Os ingredientes ...- Seu olhar repousou sobre Harry- ... podem ser encontrados sob a bancada.

Um pesado silêncio caiu ante a localização dada para os igredientes. Os alunos se entreolharam. Várias pessoas olharam para a bancada.

- Quero dizer- ... Snape limpou a garganta- ... no armário.

Harry precisou de toda a sua força para se controlar e não cair na gargalhada. Sabendo que se o fizesse, provavelmente teria sido destruído por Severus, pensar no castigo ajudou a se controlar.

O homem virou-se e a passos orgulhosos, foi para sua mesa. Harry mordeu o lábio, para reprimir o riso assustador em seu esôfago. Pediu a Hermione que lhe trouxesse os ingredientes, ainda preferia não se levantar.

A poção, embora muito perigosa, não parecia complicada. Quando Ron e Hermione voltaram com os ingredientes, ele já estava lendo as instruções, e os amigos se juntaram a ele um momento depois.

"Casca de sândalo em tiras, misturadas com três gotas de sangue de camaleão de Mandagáscar, aguarde até que a casca fique verde. Em seguida, jogue-a no caldeirão. A ereção correta deve ser uma nuvem verde brilhante de vapor ..."

Harry piscou. Algo estava errado ... reiniciou a leitura da instrução da lousa, quase caiu da cadeira. Olhou, incapaz de acreditar no que via, então, olhou ao redor da sala de aula. Ele não foi o único que notou. Pansy Parkinson riu e apontou para a lousa. Ron levantou a cabeça e esticou o pescoço.

- Espere, não está escrito...?

- Sim, mas ninguém se atreve a falar essa palavra em voz alta- Hermione repreendeu, cujo rosto tomou a cor da poção Desiderium Intimum, em seguida, levantou a mão. Snape levantou a vista do papel que examinava e olhou para ela.

- O que foi, senhorita Granger?

A grifinória limpou sua garganta e apontou para a lousa.

- Eu acho que ... enganou-se com algo, senhor- disse ela, corando ainda mais. Snape franziu a testa e olhou para a mesa, e Harry fechou os olhos.

Ele preferiu não ver. Ele ouviu em torno dele risos rasteiros. Achava que todo mundo já percebera ...

- Silêncio!- a voz de Snape pareceu um pouco... chateada. O homem jogou um rápido olhar para o quadro e corrigiu o trecho "ereção" para "reação".- Se eu descobrir quem fez isso, tenham certeza que não irá escapar dessa ileso!- Rosnou.

Harry sentiu seus lábios tremerem, e muito rapidamente comprimiu a boca fingindo tosse.

- Hum.- Hermione levantou a mão nervosamente.

- O que foi de novo?- Sussurrou o homem.

- O quadro está pegando fogo, senhor.

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram ao ver o teto coberto de chamas disparando palavras.

Harry dobrou ao meio no ataque de "tosse". Ron olhou para ele com preocupação e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Você está bem, cara?- Ele perguntou. Harry assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas dos cantos de seus olhos. Ele teve que se controlar. Afinal, não queria estragar tudo. Mas a ideia de que Snape ... ele ... por causa dele ...

Forçou-se a respirar profundamente e parar de pensar sobre o que exatamente levou Severus fazer.

- Basta!- A voz irritada do homem ricocheteou nas paredes da sala.- Vinte pontos da Grifinória.

Harry repirou profundamente, e não, absolutamente não estava rindo mais. Tinha que convir que a situação estava ruim.

Os Grifinórios olharam com surpresa. Harry endireitou-se, sentindo cócegas no estômago. Foi perfurado pelo olhar ardente de Severus. Um olhar que dizia:

"Conto com você depois da aula, Potter!"

E Harry sabia, oh sim, ele sabia que devia atender a ordem de Severus, certamente ...

Ron se inclinou e sussurrou-lhe:

- Você não reparou que Snape se comporta um pouco estranho hoje?

Harry parou no último momento, afastando o sorrido que esgueirava-se em seus lábios. Ele limpou a garganta e respondeu:

- Talvez ... algo o tirou do equilíbrio?

- Sim. Ron- grunhiu e afastou o seu olhar do professor, então, pegou uma faca e começou a picar cascas.- Mas por que nos levou os pontos?

- Como se ele não fizesse isso mesmo só esbarrando conoscos pelos corredores- Hermione interrompeu irritada, picando sua casca.

- Silêncio, ele está olhando para nós- Ron sussurrou, empurrando um olhar para o banco. Harry não pôde resistir e olhou para cima. Os olhos de Severus brilharam, e o menino sentiu uma cãibra no estômago. Rapidamente baixou a cabeça e começou a se perguntar se Snape vai olhá-lo dessa forma toda a lição.

E descobriu-se que sim. Harry ainda sentia o seu olhar sobre si, que o deixava cada vez mais duro e inquieto. Apesar de toda essa complicação dispersiva, a poção em seu caldeirão tinha uma aparência e cheiro muito decente, e Harry estava muito satisfeito com isso. Ele acrescentou uma pitada de pó de veneno de escorpião, mexeu três vezes no sentido horário, a temperatura subiu e afastou-se para lavar as mãos e os dedos para se livrar do veneno.

E neste momento, na classe, ouviu-se um estrondo enorme. Harry cerrou os olhos e se virou lentamente. No lugar onde um momento atrás estava seu caldeirão, agora havia apenas restos de utensílios, havia fragumentos fumegantes de seu caldeirão espalhados pelos bancos e a poção verde espirrou nos alunos mais próximos que, miraculosamente, tiveram seus rostos protegidos como que por uma barreira invisível. Aqueles que conseguiram se esconder debaixo da bancada,levantavam-se lentamente olhando com espanto. Ron e Hermione, cobertos com uma lama verde, de olhos arregalados, olharam para si mesmos primeiro, e depois de pé, com bocas abertas, para Harry.

Era, afinal de contas ... impossível. Tudo estava indo bem. Jogou cada componente exatamente como no manual. Mas ...

Ele fechou a boca e olhou para Snape. Isso foi o suficiente para ele. A expressão de satisfação maliciosa que viu, disse-lhe absolutamente tudo.

- Bem, bem ...- Disse o homem, levantando-se, ao lado de sua mesa e cruzou os braços.- Parece que o Sr. Potter decidiu despejar o Sr. Longbottom do pedestal projetado para perdedores completos. Pelo menos não explodiu a classe inteira, Potter. Mas, graças a isso, você terá um trabalho muito bom para o resto da tarde. Você irá limpar a sala depois da aula, sem usar feitiços.

Harry sentiu seu estômago contorcer de excitação. Então Severus entrou no jogo ... Como planejado.

Depois de um tempo, quando ele sentiu sobre si os olhos cheios de expectativa dos alunos, notou que devia dizer algo. Então disse:

- Não foi minha culpa, senhor. A explosão ocorreu espontaneamente. Eu só ... Eu levantei a temperatura.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam. Harry mal conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Nesse caso, você terá um monte de tempo para refletir a respeito, tendo contato em sua própria pele com o resultado dessa explosão. A menos, claro, que não produza outra...- Os olhos do homem cerraram-se

- Asseguro-lhe, senhor, que no próximo terei aprendido com o primeiro...

- Não duvido, Potter- Severus respondeu, sorrindo ironicamente.- Se consertar e limpar tudo direito, talvez poderei pensar generoramente em não lhe tirar pontos.

Harry tinha a impressão de que algo pesado caía em seu estômago.

- Por favor, não se preocupe, Professor. Eu não vou deixar mesmo uma gota caída...- Respondeu calmamente, lutando com todas as suas forças para continuar a controlar o surgimento do sorriso nos lábios.

Algo dentro dele cantou triunfante, quando ele viu os olhos de Severus ampliar no momento de um modo que somente Harry poderia ler.

Sentiu um entusiasmo tão forte que tinha impressão de que se demorasse mais tempo queimaria no local. De excitação e... de terror. Ele estava alí no meio de uma sala cheia de alunos... trocando frases ambíguas com Severus, palavras cheias de perverções ocultas. E nas expressões faciais do homem leu a mesma percepção.

Oh, por que não poderia simplesmente jogar tudo para o inferno e ir para uma atividade muito mais agradável? Mas em breve ...

Harry voltou para a bancada, exausto, parecia surpreso e um pouco desorientado evitando o olhar dos estudantes e dos amigos preocupados, ajoelhou-se e começou a fingir que limpava.

- Basta!- Severus disse rispidamente, voltando-se para os alunos.- Vocês tiveram tempo suficiente para produzir a poção. É o momento de avaliar suas habilidades lamentáveis.- E sem esperar por qualquer resposta, começou a fazer a honda pelas bancadas, olhando para os caldeirões de poções cheio de desaprovação no olhar. Vez e outra ele parava para destilar comentários maliciosos, como de costume. Se comportou como alguém que realmente estava com pressa e tinha que fazer algo urgente. Quando ele terminou, ele ficou no meio da sala e voltou-se para todos:

- Seus resultados foram patéticos. Aparentemente seis anos não é suficiente para lhes colocar ao menos um pouco de capacidade para produzir uma poção. Declaro o fim da aula. Saiam.

Os alunos se entreolharam em confusão, depois, lentamente, começaram a arrumar suas bolsas. Snape quase nunca terminava as atividades antes do tempo. De fato, algo deve realmente está tirando-o do equilíbrio ...

- Não esperem por mim disse- Harry a Ron e Hermione quando eles estavam ao lado dele com suas bolsas, sem saber o que fazer.- Pode levar algum tempo.- Ele apontou para os cacos espalhados por todos os lugares pela bancada e pelo chão.

Assentiram movidos de compaixão e foram até a saída.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar na Sala Comunal, Harry- disse Hermione, antes que ela desaparecesse, juntamente com Ron pela porta.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Harry engoliu em seco e se levantou lentamente. Ele ouviu um sussurro manso e viu dois lampejos na porta. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ele se virou para Snape. O homem acenou com a varinha e a bagunça em torno de Harry, desapareceu.

- Na aula de hoje, você se comportou vergonhosamente, Sr. Potter- disse Severus acentuadamente, dobrando sua varinha.

Harry sentiu o calor que emanava da parte inferior do abdômen. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas as palavras "Sr. Potter," foram ditas de tal forma que lhe causou calafrios e o fez entender que ele iria seguir com o maldito jogo sensual.

- Eu imagino que você sabe que deve receber um castigo?- Snape continuou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, cravando um lhar obscuro de desaprovação.

Harry caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se sobre ela. Com as pernas ligeiramente separadas, para Snape poder ver a protuberância em suas calças.

Oh sim, ele estava tão duro ... Ele sabia que Snape estava também.

Seu sangue corria rápido cheio de adrenalina, que ainda não dimunuira enquanto conversava com Snape, e agora era alimentada pelo olhar do homem que parecia descascar sua pele.

- Sim, senhor. Eu sei que meu comportamento foi um pouco ... inadequado.- Será que ele realmente estava conversando com Snape de tal maneira?- E o senhor pode dizer que, realmente foi inaceitável. Então, concordo totalmente com o senhor.- Ele sorriu misteriosamente. Estou pronto para aceitar qualquer punição que queira me impor.

O rosto de Severus transpareceu uma tal tensão como se não fosse capaz de lidar com a situação por mais tempo. Harry o viu desfazer o colarinho e lamber os lábios.

Oh, que prazer este jogo louco dava a ele... Nesse caso não tinha nenhuma objeção em deixá-lo continuar ...

Harry estendeu a mão para sua gravata. Afrouxou um pouco e começou a mover lentamente o laço para cima e para baixo. Para cima. E para baixo.

Os olhos de Severus seguiram os movimentos de suas mãos, e seu rosto começou a brilhar estranhamente. Quase de modo tão intenso quanto seus olhos flamejantes. Lambeu os lábios finos novamente e sorriu sombriamente.

- E como você seria punido, Sr. Potter?

Harry sentiu como se cada palavra falada, fizesse o ar engrossar e se tornar mais viscoso e pesado com as promeças pairando no ar. Ele estreitou os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar devorador.

- Hmm ... Você pode transar comigo, senhor- ele respondeu calmamente, deixando que seus lábios estamparen um sorriso malicioso.

As sobrancelhas de Snape subiram e em seus olhos surgiu um incêndio igual ao que consumia Harry todo esse tempo.

- O que essa palavra feia está fazendo na boca de um Grifinória?

Harry lambeu os lábios. Ele tinha a impressão de que o seu membro estava tentando sair para fora, empurrava a calça com tanta força que quase doía.

- Então o senhor vai ter que fechá-la para mim, senhor- disse o menino, e viu ao mesmo tempo, os olhos negros explodir. Snape já estava com ele perto da mesa.

- Perfeito- sibilou, agarrando seu braço, puxando-o da mesa e o forçando a ajoelhar-se diante dele.

Quando Harry caiu de joelhos, viu que Snape tinha liberado de dentro de suas calças seu pênis distendido.

- Abra a boca- ele sussurrou, em voz rouca. Harry executou o comando.- abra mais- o homem instruiu-o, em seguida, agarrou a cabeça com ambas as mãos e empurrou os quadris em direção a Harry, mergulhando a ereção impacientemente pulsando em sua boca que se separou convidativa. O rapaz, surpreso com a força com que Severus penetrou contra sua garganta, engasgou-se e sacudiu a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ouviu, muito alto, em um tom maravilhoso, o homem gemer de satisfação. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou com os olhos lhe fitando cheios de ardor, deleite e prazer. O rosto de Severus estava vermelho e brilhante, como se sobre sua pele estivessem dançando chamas de emoção inimaginável. Como se ele tivesse acabado de satisfazer sua maior fantasia.

Retirou-se e empurrou de novo, mudando o ângulo ligeiramente para Harry não se asfixiar. Ele bateu em sua garganta com velocidade crescente, ofegante e bufando como nunca antes. Mesmo que Harry quisesse se libertar, não poderia fazer isso porque Snape estava segurando sua cabeça com um punho de ferro. Além disso, ele não tinha intenção de fazê-lo. Ele viu o quanto Severus sentia prazer. E saber que poderia dar isso a ele, o deixava feliz. Deixá-lo foder sua boca deu-lhe um prazer selvagem. Não se importava com qualquer incômodo, nem quando ele quanse não pôde respirar, quando Severus acelerou de forma que parecia não poder ser capaz de parar, subindo para as alturas de felicidade, onde não poderia ser afetado por nada. Assistiu Harry o tempo todo com um olhar lacivo, vendo o espetáculo de cima, arfando e gemendo cada vez que ele empurrava nos lábios avermelhados do rapaz e observou enquanto desliza o pênis dele naqueles lábios disponíveis apenas para ele.

Harry segurou as mãos nos quadris vestindos de negro do homem e apertou os dedos quando o pênis bateu-lhe na garganta com força extrema. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a ereção quente dar estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, empurrando-se no interior quente de sua boca e esfregar suavemente contra seus dentes, provocando uma ladainha de maldições que escapava pela boca do homem, que tinha os lábios rompidos por gemidos e palavras pronunciadas em voz rouca, o que provocou ondas de emoção em Harry:

- Potter ... Droga, Potter, assim ...!

Seu nome nunca soou para ele tão belo como entre maldições liberadas pela boca do Mestre de Poções submerso e arrebatado pelo êxtase.

Severus começou a empurrar ainda mais forte, chegando a um ritmo quase frenético. Harry não teve tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Apertou os dedos nos quadris do homem, mas não fez efeito. Severus estava longe, na terra do prazer, e seus gemidos flutuavam no ar e ecoavam na mente de Harry. Os sons começaram a girar em sua cabeça.

Ele cerrou os olhos e tentou puxar um pouco para trás, mas Severus não lhe permitiu fazê-lo. Segurou sua cabeça e apertou mais perto do seu quadril para poder penetrar mais profundamente na boca quente, para ser capaz de mergulhar ainda mais fundo na garganta apertada, tão facilmente forçada pela cabeça de seu pênis.

- Sim, exatamente assim!- a exclamação rompeu a boca de Severus e empurrou mais fundo em Harry.

Nos olhos do menino apareceram lágrimas quando sentiu a ereção dilatando sua garganta, e então uma explosão de calor, que disparou em linha reta em seu esôfago. Ele ouviu o gemido longo do homem, cheio de maldições e mal respirando tentando buscar o ar perdido. Dedos finos fecharam-se convulsivamente em seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça com uma força incrível, empurrando o seu rosto no material das vestes negras.

Por algum tempo ele não conseguiu respirar, não conseguiu se mexer, nem sequer conseguia gemer, mas não importava. O ar se encheu de prazer. E alegria.

Finalmente, Snape soltou-o do aperto, liberando sua cabeça. Harry estremeceu, sentindo-se quente, o pênis molhado projetava esperma em sua garganta, voltou como um homem que se afoga, e vem à superfície, para pegar um gole de ar. Por um momento, tossiu e engasgou, tentando limpar os cantos dos olhos tremendo com lágrimas. Ele teve a impressão de que tudo estava girando ao redor. Ele sentiu o gotejar do esperma fluindo de sua boca. Ele limpou com a manga, e, finalmente, olhou para o homem em pé na frente dele, Severus, que aparentemente se afastara para a direita. Ainda respirava pesadamente, seu rosto corado, muito lentamente recuperou sua cor habitual, pálido. Ele tentou olhar sério, como se a pouco não tivesse simplesmente gemendo em êxtase e soltando violentamente maldições, e enchendo de porra a boca de seu aluno com tal frenesi, como se disso dependesse sua vida.

O Mestre de Poções buscou retomar a compostura. Ou pelo menos tentou. Seus olhos o tríam. Brilhavam de satisfação, auto-confiança, e prazer. E outra coisa, algo indefinido ... Se não fosse Snape, portanto, seria absolutamente impossível, Harry poderia jurar que era algo como ... gratidão. Mas isso era impossível. Era Snape. Snape, cujos lábios enrolavam em um sorriso, e seus olhos se estreitavam para dizer:

- Eu acho que você terá que ficar mais vezes depois da aula, Sr. Potter.

Harry pigarreou e respondeu, sorrindo, ele se sentia como se tivesse engoliu uma caixa de lâminas de barbear.

- Então você terá que mais frequentemente me avaliar como "excelente- disse num sussurro rouco.

As sobrancelhas de Snape se elevaram. Como se algo na fala de Harry não o agradasse. Mas não era o que o rapaz disse, mas como disse. Aparentemente, ele não esperava que seus movimentos na garganta do menino o deixassem naquele estado. Mas Harry não parecia encomodado. Ele se levantou e desamassou a veste. Ele sorriu para Severus e caminhou até o banco, para embalar seus pertences. Snape observou-o todo o tempo com uma espécie de preocupação. Quando Harry terminou, jogou a bolsa no ombro e virou-se para o homem.

- Eu estou contente por ter podido lhe dar prazer, Severus- ele disse baixinho, com o mesmo sussurro rouco.

Snape franziu a testa, olhando como se ele se perguntasse sobre algo. Harry, sem esperar por uma resposta, caminhou em direção a porta. Antes que ele chegasse até ela, ele viu dois lampejos de feitiços sendo removidos. Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, e então ele ouviu a voz aguda de Snape:

- Eu espero você após o jantar hoje à noite, Potter.

Harry se virou abruptamente e olhou para o homem com surpresa.

- O quê? Mas hoje eu não tenho ... Aaa ...- Ele parou quando finalmente compreendeu. Ele sorriu em resposta.- Claro, Severus.

O homem torceu a boca em algo que a pouca luz e o ângulo, poderia deixar concluir ser um sorriso.

- Até- sussurrou o garoto, e não esperando uma resposta, que ele sabia que não receberia, ele desapareceu atrás da porta.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS,** o jogo de quadribol foi um máximo mesmo! Adoro jogo de quadribol! E Harry realmente tem uma incrível habilidade de se meter em situações mortais até mesmo em uma sala, é impressionante como esse menino consegue encontrar meios de se meter em enrascada! Custava ter obedecido Snape? "não toque em nada", mas ele tinha que contrariar. Toda vez que ele faz o contrário do que Severus aconselha, ele acaba se dando mal. A reconciliação deles foi muito quente e fofa, não foi? Foi tão bonitinho Harry se sentindo ninado pela respiração do Severus... Eu fiquei com vontade de pedir colo também.

Uma coisa no final do seu comentário do capítulo 29 parte 2, me chamou a atenção. Imaginei mesmo que a parte final da tradução poderia causar algum problema de interpretação, mas ainda bem que você comentou, pois assim poderei indicar o que eu não poderia fazer dentro do texto. Na parte final onde se lê:

_ Boa noite, Severus ele disse baixinho, endireitando-se. Ele viu surpresa nos olhos negros do Mestre de Poções, mas ela desapareceu tão rapidamente como veio._

_Harry sorriu para ele. No entanto, quando ele já estava atrás da porta _**(já no corredor e indo para seu dormitório)**_, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto _**(a cena ainda está em Harry, no corredor)**_, substituído por uma profunda tristeza. _

_- Boa noite, Harry ele _**(Harry)**_ sussurrou para si mesmo.(_**Aqui o próprio Harry murmura um boa noite para si mesmo enquanto retorna para a torre da Girfinória, a cena não volta mais para os aposentos de Snape que quase nunca se despede do garoto, raramente diz boa noite, quando o faz, jamais utiliza o primeiro nome dele, é sempre Potter.)**

Bom, esse era o sentido e a intenção original das autoras (Harry dando boa noite para si mesmo, já que Severus não o faz). Obrigada por suscitar esse ponto, realmente dá a entender que Severus disse "boa noite, Harry", mas não, Não foi dessa vez que ele resolveu pronunciar o primeiro nome do menino... continuemos na expectativa! Mas sim, eu também acredito que ele certamente responde o "boa noite" que Harry manda todas as noites, tomando todo o cuidado para não estar apertando a pedra, claro. É tão bom imaginar isso (suspira).

**Gehenna**, realmente a agonia do Harry buscando fazer as pazes foi muito tensa, fiquei torcendo o tempo todo para que ele conseguisse uma maneira de amenizar a raiva que Snape estava sentindo dele, e dessa vez, como você mesma disse, Severus tinha bons motivos, Harry fez besteira e quase coloca ele numa situação horrível! Realmente Harry finalmente está demonstrando mais controle, ele quer mostrar para Severus que consegue se conter. Realmente foi muito fofo Severus permitir que Harry dormisse em seu colo, Snape está amolecendo...


	33. Chapter 33

**31 Você vai me segurar se eu cair?**

- Ele é um filho da puta! Eu sabia que não iria deixá-lo escapar, mas dessa vez exagerou!– a febre de Rony, justificava-se pelo que Harry contou a ele e Hermione. Explicou que Snape lhe deu para beber um pouco da poção estragada como castigo e isso feriu a garganta dele. Era por isso que ele tinha dificuldade para falar.

- Harry, eu acho que você deve ...- Hermione começou.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer; que eu vá até o diretor e conte tudo- interrompeu-a, cansado. A menina corou.- Não, Hermione, não vou lhe dar essa satisfação. Não me dobrará. Eu vou lidar com ele sozinho. Eu não sou um perdedor.- Ele teve que admitir que ele poderia jogar melhor ainda.

- Harry está certo- Ron interrompeu, apoiando o amigo.- Snape é apenas um grande idiota. Se a gente começar a fazer queixas e demonstrar fraqueza, iremos dar a vitória a ele, antes engasgar com um pedaço de pudim do que dá esse gostinho a ele.

- Vocês dois são loucos!- a menina disse, e saltou para cima do seu lugar.- Vou estudar- e afastou-se orgulhosa.

Ron olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça.

- Mas é sexta-feira. Será que ela precisa estudar, mesmo numa sexta-feira?

O garoto deu de ombros, olhando ao redor da sala comunal. Por algum tempo tentou se aproximar de Gina, mas ela estava longe. Em pouco tempo chegaria a hora do jantar. Ele precisava dela para ter um álibi, para poder ir até Snape.

Snape queria ver Harry hoje. Ultimamente eles só se encontravam nas detenções. Mas desta vez Severus convidou-o para seus aposentos. Este pensamento fez o menino sentir um calor estranho no estômago.

Harry queria estar com ele. Eles sempre se encontravam apenas durante as detenções.

"É!"

Harry deu um pulo do sofá, vendo Gina descendo as escadas. Apesar do olhar surpreso de Ron, se aproximou dela e com voz ligeiramente irritada, pediu um momento de conversa privada. Vários de seus amigos olharam para ambos.

- O que é, Harry?- Perguntou a menina, quando pararam em um lugar isolado.

Harry sentiu o olhar desconfiado de Ron em seu pescoço, mas ele não tinha escolha.

- Eu gostaria de te pedir um favor- ele sussurrou.

- O que aconteceu com a sua voz?- Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Ee ... É uma longa história- disse ele, acenando com a mão com desdém. Rapidamente lhe explicou o que estava acontecendo, e ela prontamente concordou em ajudá-lo.

Ron passou a noite inteira olhando para ele com desconfiança, mas felizmente não fez nenhuma pergunta. Pelo menos por agora.

Durante o jantar, Harry não engoliu quase nada. A garganta estava queimando-lhe terrivelmente e ele sentiu como se tivesse engolido espadas. Quando seus amigos chegaram na sala comunal, ele imediatamente foi para o dormitório. Desenterrou de seu malão as mesmas calças pretas que usou no aniversário de Snape, e um polôver quente branco-neve que também comprou em Hogsmeade durante a última visita. Finalmente, Snape o convidou para um encontro propriamente dito. Ele não poderia ir como um maltrapilho.

Rapidamente trocou-se, enfiando a capa no bolso e correu até onde Gina estava esperando por ele.

- Harry, você está ...- Começou.

- ... Tão diferente- Hermione terminou, aparecendo ao lado dela.- Eu nunca te vi assim...

- Impressionante...- terminou a ruiva, sorrindo com prazer.

- Ee...- Gaguejou, sentindo que ele corava.

- Está indo para algum lugar com alguém?- Ron de repente, surgiu atrás deles, apertando os olhos, desconfiado.

- E é da sua conta?– a ruiva agarrou a mão de Harry, puxando-o para fora. O ruivo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Hermione agarrou seu braço e puxou para o outro lado.

Quando Harry e Gina se encontravam já no corredor, sorriram um para o outro com alívio.

- Bem, tudo deu certo. Agora você pode se encontrar com sua misteriosa escolhida.- Ela piscou para ele. Harry sorriu.

- Obrigado. Nós nos encontraremos aqui antes das dez horas.

- Eu também agradeço. Você também me ajudou a escapar. Ron não vai ser tão irritante, se ele acha que eu estou com você. Até mais ver.- Ela acenou e desapareceu no corredor que leva para a torre oeste, onde era a casa da Corvinal.

Harry olhou em volta com cuidado, em seguida, atirou-se a capa e rumou para as masmorras. Passou pelo escritório e rapidamente seguiu para as câmaras, antes que ele batesse, ele tirou o manto e ajeitou o cabelo. Isso resultou, no entanto, apenas que ele ficasse mais bagunçado.

Quando ele entrou no recinto, Severus estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para o fogo. Não estava fazendo nada, nem lia. Ele só esperava.

"Por mim"- deduziu o garoto e sentiu dentro de si uma corrente quente.

- Boa noite, Severus- ele sussurrou com voz rouca, e caminhou até a cadeira preta. Somente após um suspiro, Snape virou a cabeça. Seus olhos caíram sobre Harry, e...ampliaram-se momentaneamente. E, em seguida, percorreu muito lentamente ao longo do corpo de Harry, para os quadris e costas em direção a seu rosto. Havia um brilho predatório neles.

Harry sentiu que ficava quente. Ele sentiu como os olhos de Severus penetravam-o despindo-o, com prazer óbvio absorvendo tudo que eles queriam. E parecia que o que viu o deixou... extremamente satisfeito. Harry começou a inquietar-se, incapaz de suportar a intensidade do olhar militante, e limpou a garganta.

Só agora viu em pé diante dele uma pequena garrafa sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso?- Ele perguntou, pegando o frasco. Dentro havia um líquido espesso e branco.

- Alguma coisa para sua garganta- disse Severus. Ele nem sequer olhou para a garrafa, como se Harry vestido de polôver branco-neve absorvesse completamente a atenção dele e ele não pudesse romper com a visão.

- É bom que você tenha pensado sobre isso, Severus- ele sorriu e rapidamente bebeu o conteúdo do frasco. Uma vez que antes, provavelmente teria hesitado, mas agora era diferente. Agora ... confiava completamente nele.

Ele sentiu um agradável frescor fluir pela garganta e dissolver a dor. Ele fechou os olhos, curtindo a experiência agradável. Quando os abriu de novo encarou o olhar cheio de um brilho estranho que Severus lhe lançava. Ele limpou a garganta em constrangimento.

- Agora estou muito melhor. Obrigado.- Ele colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e na sala, por um momento houve um silêncio constrangedor.– Posso beber algo. - finalmente exclamou, incapaz de suportar a crescente tensão no ar.

Snape piscou, como se arrancado de seu transe, e olhou para o bar. Ele acenou com a varinha e Harry viu uma garrafa de Martini, enchendo um copo com um líquido límpido, brilhante prateado. flutou até ele e pousou sobre a mesa.

- Mas só uma porção, Potter. Eu não irei suportar mais uma vez seus excessos de bêbado.

- Tanto quanto me lembro, o prazer foi grande também- disse.

- Mas não era eu dançando nu em cima da mesa.- Snape respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry piscou.

O quê? Quem estava ... Afinal, ele não estava tão bêbado ... Teria lembrado de algo do tipo.

- Você está mentindo.- resmungou, pondo-se a beber alguns goles do álcool doce. Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas e pegou seu copo de uísque, que pousou na frente dele.- Eu odeio dançar. Eu não faria isso mesmo que eu estivesse bêbado.

Lembrou-se daquela noite. Tinha consumido grande quantidade de álcool, os objetos giravam em torno dele, o chão se movia debaixo de seus pés, se despiu, fez sexo, mas certamente não dançou sobre a mesa. Lembraria!

- Dedução louvável, Sr. Potter.- disse Snape, e tomou um gole grande de álcool. Depois outro. E então mais alguns. Harry olhou ansiosamente para o copo vazio de três quartos, que o homem colocou novamente sobre a mesa. Nunca viu Severus beber tanto. Parecia que ele estava se preparando para fazer algo que ele não podia fazer em estado sóbrio.

Era um pouco ... preocupante.

Depois de algum tempo, Severus pigarreou, olhou para o fogo e disse:

- Você não acha que na última ação no jogo entre os Canhões e os Harpias, Higdon Saveloy lateral, deveria ter feito aquele ataque direito ao marcador Batting dos Canhões mesmo com um consequente prejuízo, para sua equipe poder ter uma chance de ganhar?

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor.

Só quando a mente de Harry deu uma destravada do inicial choque, foi que ele percebeu o que acabou de ouvir, teve dificuldade para reagir.

- Ee ...

Ele teve que apurar a atenção. Certamente deve ter ouvido mal. Severus não poderia ter abordado o que pensou que ouviu. Era absolutamente impossível.

Ele olhou desconfiado para o copo. Afinal, não bebeu tanto, a ponto de ter alucinações. No final decidiu que tinha que responder algo, e não apenas olhar com a boca aberta.

- Uhm ... Eu também penso assim. Mas os Canhões estão passando por uma temporada ruim. Além disso, Saveloy adora se exibir e se esquece dos outros, Quadribol é um esporte de equipe.- deixou escapar automaticamente, sentindo-se no meio de um sonho surreal.

Severus Snape, O Mestre de Poções, o professor mais obscuro e odiado, que espalhava medo por toda escola e que tinha fama generalizada de bastardo cínico, estava, apenas conversando com ele sobre Quadribol?

Se há alguns meses atrás, alguém tivesse feito tal previsão para ele, teria mandado-o para St. Mungus para tratamento obrigatório.

- Mas devo admitir que Bradley é um especialista na criação de pegadas no ar.- disse Severus num tom ligeiramente mais firme, mas ainda não tirava os olhos da lareira.

"O agarre de Berkeley"- Harry ajustou o dado mentalmente, mas não se atreveu a dizer isso em voz alta. Ele sentiu como se estivesse se movendo por um gelo muito fino, e um passo descuidado pudesse esmagá-lo.

- Mas os Harpias são muito melhores em derrubar. E, sem confiança e compreensão das táticas não podem pensar em vencer- disse Harry, sentindo que aos poucos atraía a conversa. Ele sempre falava sobre Quadribol com Ron, mas ele era muito teimoso, defendia uma equipe e se comportava como um homem surdo e cego que não vê erros, e não havia chances de qualquer discussão construtiva com ele.

- Às vezes um ato pode decidir o resultado- disse Severus.- Durante um jogo entre os Vespas e os Tufões, Oswald Ridwind ganhou o jogo praticamente sozinho.

- Quando o pomo quase caiu em sua mão imediatamente após o início do jogo.- respondeu Harry.

Severus afastou o olhar da lareira e lhe lançou um longo olhar.

- Isso não importa. O fato é simplesmente que os Vespas venceram graças a ele. Às vezes uma pessoa pode destruir tudo. Ou reconstruir. Bem, você deve saber sobre isso.

Harry abriu a boca, mas logo fechou. Severus estava certo. Caramba! Por que quase sempre estava certo? Mesmo no Quadribol, que safado! Afinal, ele era um especialista, e Snape não, ele nunca mostrou qualquer interesse nesta modalidade. Em geral, qualquer disciplina. E agora ...

Harry piscou. A ideia, que tinha ficado por muito tempo atrás das portas de sua consciência, finalmente, não aguentou e bateu para atrair a atenção.

Severus fez ele buscar méritos. Harry aprendeu a falar com ele sobre poções, escreveu tão bem em sua primeira prova escrita que ele recebeu "excelente" e Snape passou a... apreciá-lo. Harry sentiu o calor se acumular em seu interior. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele não precisava de mais nada. Que poderia apenas sentar ali, beber álcool e conversar sobre quadribol com Severus até o fim de seus dias. Claro que não dispensaria também um bom sexo de vez em quando. E, de fato, com certa frequência. Mesmo com muita frequência. De preferência diariamente.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

- Às vezes uma pessoa pode também levar as outras pessoas a situações interessantes...- Disse com um sorriso mal-intencionado.- Precisamos arranjar mais jogos como os da sala de aula. Eles foram extremamente ... estimulantes, você não acha?

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E muito perigoso. Eu sei que esta palavra não está em seu dicionário, mas você deve entender que não podemos permitir-nos fazer isso novamente. Essa foi a última vez. Nunca mais, tente fazer essas coisas. Durante a aula você precisa manter seu equilíbrio.

Harry apertou os lábios.

- Meu desejo sexual?- Ele perguntou, fingindo grande surpresa e deu uma risadinha, vendo o olhar assassino, que Snape jogou-lhe.- Vai ser difícil ... Você nem sabe como foi difícil me controlar hoje. Realmente eu queria fazer aquilo. Sentir sua mão deslizar em minhas calças...- Harry estreitou os olhos- ... queria tocar-me diante de você, sabendo que você sabia muito bem o que eu fazia, e você não pudesse me impedir...- Merlin, ele realmente disse isso em voz alta? Era culpa do álcool. Tinha que ser!- Ele viu o homem dirigir os olhos para sua virilha, como se esperando que Harry fosse fazer isso agora.- Mas eu tive que desistir- ele continuou, colocando-se em uma posição confortável na cadeira. Ele jogou uma perna através do braço do assento, recostando-se contra o outro, e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e as mãos no pescoço.- Porque alguém poderia realmente perceber, e então essa pessoa iria espalhar...- Sentiu o álcool circular em suas veias. Ele estava incrivelmente relaxado. Ele olhou para o teto e deu curso a imaginação.- Eu já posso ver as manchetes: "Harry Potter– O menino-que-se-masturbava-durante-a-Lição", "O Garoto de Ouro não é tão de ouro". Hahaha. Já imagino os comentários: "Eu sempre soube que este rapaz tinha algo errado"–disse-nos Rita Skeeter.- "Eu avisei, mas ninguém me ouviu, ele tem feito isso por muito tempo. Quem sabe quantas mentes inocentes ele corrompeu?" Recebemos uma avalanche de comentários de pais indignados sobre o incidente: "Meu filho vai à escola com esse tarado!", "Por favor, interne-o imediatamente em St. Mungus. É perigoso para para a sociedade, pode curar sua doença lá ...";" Quem sabe o que tem na mente! Que tipo de perversões ainda se escondem por trás da fachada de um menino normal, saudável, o herói do mundo bruxo? " Infelizmente, o Ministro não quis comentar. Por isso pedimos ao diretor de Hogwarts para dar sua posição sobre esta questão, mas a única declaração que recebemos, foi: "Oh, é realmente um problema sério. Gotas de limão. Talvez?"– Interrompeu-se, porque não conseguiu resistir por mais tempo e caiu na gargalhada. Ele afastou o seu olhar do teto e olhou para Severus.

O homem tinha virado a cabeça e tentava esconder o tremor da sua mão que mal reprimia os lábios preso num riso louco para libertar-se, mas ele não teve muito sucesso. Seus ombros estavam tremendo, e os cantos dos olhos tinham rugas.

Harry arregalou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar. Será que ele realmente estava divertindo Severus? Que Severus? O Severus, que sempre apenas rosnou quando os outros riam, e rolava os olhos com ar sinistro, e que parecia completamente desprovido de humor?

Parecia que sim. Mas o traço líquido que ainda permanecia no olhar de Severus quando finalmente se confiou a olhar para Harry, não deixava escapar uma centelha de diversões.

- Isso seria um artigo muito ... interessante.

Eles conversaram quase a noite inteira. Sobre as aulas de poções, e até mesmo um pouco sobre Quadribol. E até mesmo sobre o fato de que Dumbledore está ficando mais velho. Harry não sabia que o tempo poderia passar tão rápido em momentos como esse. Seu pescoço e músculos estavam doloridos pela posição atravessada que pegou na cadeira. Ele se virou e deixou a perna ir para o chão e quando ele tentou endireitar as costas, gemeu arrastado. Ele colocou a mão em seu pescoço e começou a massageá-lo, inclinando a cabeça para todos os lados. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a ronronar baixinho, apreciando a agradável sensação de relaxamento e tensão muscular desaparecendo lentamente. Quando ele ergueu as pálpebras e seu olhar encontrou Severus, suspirou fortemente. O homem estava martelando-o com seu olhar, penetrando, devassando-o, quase despindo-o. Ele olhou para ele como um petisco apetecível, como se quisesse comê-lo.

Harry corou e pigarreou em constrangimento. Então ele ouviu uma voz aguda de comando:

- Venha cá.

Foi traspassado por calafrios. Foi ... inesperado. Snape realmente disse ...? Ele realmente quer ...? Olhando para seus olhos em chamas, a resposta foi direta.

Ele sentiu que seu corpo reagia automaticamente. Levantou-se, circulou a mesa e parou na frente do Mestre de Poções. Então, sem esperar por um convite, porque a visão do olhar que o homem estava lançando para ele, era convite suficiente, sentou-se montado em seu colo. E exatamente no mesmo momento as mãos Snape escorregaram impacientes sob a camisa de Harry e começaram a acariciar sua pele em torno, movendo-se sobre a pele nua de cima para baixo, fazendo arrepios correrem por seu corpo arrepiando-o cada vez mais.

Ele sentiu um brilho e um calor em seu interior, que ardeu dentro dele durante todo o dia, durante a aula de Poções, até este momento. Tinha extinguido-o anteriormente, para ter uma boa conversa, mas agora ... Agora ele sentia que estava realmente quente.

As Mãos ásperas de Severus percorriam sua pele fazendo-o ter cada vez mais dificuldade em respirar. Grunhiu quando o homem moveu suas mãos para a frente e puxou a camisa para cima, expondo sua barriga e os mamilos, ante isso os olhos negros lampejaram com fome. Quando Severus se inclinou e pegou um mamilo entre os dentes, tudo explodiu ao redor, incluindo a compostura. Gemeu, sentindo a corrente que fluia nas veias. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, cerrando os dentes para não gemer, embora as sensações fosse tão intensas que não conseguia controlá-las. Gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu a língua quente passeando pelo lugar, deixando-o vulnerável, aquilo parecia por seu corpo em chamas, como se Snape estivesse fazendo dele uma fogueira que a qualquer momento explodiria.

Ele começou a mover a cabeça e os olhos foram tomados por uma névoa. Ele abaixou a cabeça e forçou-se a levantar as pálpebras quentes e olhar para baixo. A visão que viu ... Merlin! Severus, com as pálpebras fechadas, lábios entreabertos e a língua incrivelmente quente e úmida, passando-a em sua pele com habilidade ... Se com Snape lambendo seu mamilo se sentia daquele jeito, o que aconteceria se lambesse a outra parte do seu corpo tremendo de desejo? Esse pensamento lançou faíscas de prazer rumo ao seu abdômen, que pulsava deliciosamente excitado.

Severus parou e recuou. Ele olhou para Harry sob as pálpebras estreitadas misteriosamente e sorriu sombriamente. Harry sentiu quebrar algo nele. Só mais tarde percebeu que era o seu auto-controle.

Tudo isso ... toda esta noite ... foi como um sonho. Severus se comportou de maneira diferente ... E agora ... Agora olhava para ele como se esperasse algo. Sim, pelo menos, pensou Harry. Ele queria dar a ele, oh, queria tanto. Mas tanta coisa mudou entre eles. Agora era diferente. Agora ...

Severus lambeu os lábios.

Harry gemeu.

Ele agarrou o rosto do homem em suas mãos e inclinou-se para colocar em seus lábios o beijo como há muito aguardado. O beijo, que era para ser uma recompensa, o selo, que salientou a forma inteira, encerrando tudo nesse gesto.

E no momento em que seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando aos do homem, Severus virou a cabeça para o lado e recuou.

Harry congelou.

Sentiu como se as primeiras peças da torre que ele havia construído, começasse a desmoronar e cair no abismo.

O rosto de Snape mudou, tornou-se desfavorável. A surpresa inicial se transformou em uma aspereza repulsiva e raiva.

As mãos tinham ido embora, o calor derreteu, e sentia-se perto de quebrar, como uma corda muito esticada. Tudo ruiu. A torre desmoronou. E ele caiu com ela. Caiu mais e mais rápido.

Cometeu um erro. Ele pensou que ele conseguiria. Mas descobriu que não podia passar dali. A parede que ele pensou haver se desintegrado em suas mãos, era apenas uma camada externa. Além dela havia algo muito mais difícil de transpor.

Por quê? Por que não? Por que não poderia superar essa barreira? O que aconteceu no caminho? Ele tinha a impressão de que não tinha ferramentas para transpor aquela barreira. Como se debaixo de tudo aquilo tivesse lago tão poderoso, tão... terrível, que nunca pudesse ser acessado. Nunca.

Ele sentiu uma onda gelada de preocupação e terror fluir pelo seu corpo. Como se ele tivesse sido atacado novamente pelos tentáculos dos vidros de poções. Mas desta vez ... Severus não podia salvá-lo.

- E-eu ... Eu tenho que ir- ele sussurrou, e saiu rapidamente do joelho do homem. Ele se virou, fitando o chão e, lançou um "boa noite" tranquilo, e quase saiu correndo da sala, tropeçando pelo caminho várias vezes em seus próprios pés, que de repente pareceu-lhe terrivelmente moles e fracos demais para segurá-lo.

Ele correu para o corredor e por alguns momentos ficou imóvel, segurando-se nas paredes e tentando puxar um pouco de ar para os pulmões, a garganta estava estranhamente apertada. Ele sentiu a raiva fluir em todos os lugares, como se ele se tornasse demasiado fraco para se defender diante desse sentimento.

Foi tudo culpa dele! Fodeu tudo! Como de costume! O que ele estava esperando? Por que não pode apreciá-lo, por quê? Por que ele ainda não tinha o suficiente?

Ele congelou, ouvindo a fresta da porta principal para o escritório de Snape.

Ele seguiu em frente, se segurando na parede, porque o joelho dobrava-se ainda sob ele. Depois de um tempo ele começou a correr.

Ele deve sair dali! Ele não quer ... ver ... falar ... Não no momento! Ele quer encontrar-se longe. Na medida do possível. Onde não sinta a dor, a dor que não lhe permitia respirar.

Quando estava a certa distância, ele ouviu o crack da abertura da porta do corredor.

Acelerou.  
Correu pelas escadas, dobrou alguns cantos, parou para recuperar o fôlego. Não se importava se Filch o pegasse, Pirraça ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele tinha que correr, ele tinha que fugir. Ele não estava bem.

Ira. A raiva era boa. Intensa o suficiente para abafar tudo o mais. Ele devia estar com raiva de si. Não, ele não precisa de outra coisa. Ele estava com raiva. Desesperadamente. Raiva.

O que diabos ele fez? Por quê?

Ele bateu com o punho na parede. Uma vez. Duas. Então a seguinte. Ele sentia dor, mas a dor era melhor, porque o outro homem se afastou dele. Ele queria mais dessa dor. Ele começou a cavar nos blocos de pedra. Chutar e golpear com força total. Porque a única maneira que ele pudia desforrar a raiva dele era atirar-se em algo.

E depois ouviu passos. Longos e fortes. Eram, muito familiar ...

Ele ... estava o seguindo.

Ele se jogou pelo corredor para escapar. Esbarrou com uma estátua, atingindo o joelho na mármore com tal força que por um momento ele sentiu que tinha perdido a sensação na perna. Ele cerrou os dentes e forçou-se a correr, mancando, para continuar a fugir.

Ele devia entrar na torre da Grifinória! Vagamente se lembrava que ele tinha que se encontrar com Gina antes do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele começou a subir as escadas com dificuldade, alternando, rangendo os dentes e mordendo o lábio, porque o joelho o incomodava mais e mais.

No final, ele conseguiu chegar ao topo. Ele parou por um momento, ofegante e ainda sentia ira circulando nele, ainda não tinha acabado. Caminhou em direção ao retrato. Gina ainda não estava lá. Ele olhou ao redor, esperando que a qualquer momento ela aparecesse.

E depois ouviu passos novamente. Os passos fortes e conhecidos, se aproximavam. Ele congelou, ficou petrificado pelo medo. Ele virou-se para dizer a senha para a Mulher Gorda e o mais rápido possível enfiar-se na segurança da sala comunal, mas depois a voz de Gina soou:

- Hey, Harry!– a ruiva grifinória surgiu no canto acenando para ele.- Desculpe o atraso. Algo me ... atrapalhou- disse ela, parando na frente dele com um rubor nas bochechas e o vestido meio amassado.

Harry olhou nervosamente para o corredor atrás dele. Os passos morreram. Talvez Snape desistiu?

- Oh, o que aconteceu com você?- Ela rangeu suavemente, apontando para o joelho machucado, que se revelava pela calça rasgada.– tem que cuidar deste sangramento!

- O quê?- Os olhos de Harry inconscientemente pousaram em sua perna.- Aa ... É ... Eu caí no caminho.

- E o que dizer de suas mãos?- Gina apontou e agarrou sua mão.- Você tem ferimentos e aleijões nelas. Harry!- Ela olhou para ele com terror.- Você bateu em alguém?

- Não- negou rapidamente.- Eu só ... me feri na queda.

- Você precisa cuidar disso. Sei apenas de algumas magias de cura para contusões, mas talvez Hermione saiba o que fazer.- Ela olhou para ele com compaixão.- Oh, coitadinho ... Eu vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe.

"_Eu vou cuidar de você ..."_

Estas palavras, refletiram como um eco em sua cabeça, causando apenas dor agora. Era uma mentira?

Ele assentiu com gratidão. Mas alguém cuidou dele ...

- Obrigado- ele murmurou.

- Não agradeça.- Gina sorriu.- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei- ele sussurrou suavemente.

E então ele se sentiu estranho. Após uma explosão inesperada de calor, foi tomado por uma bem-aventurança, tranquilidade e relaxamento. De repente pareceu-lhe extremamente importante voltar e ir ao banheiro. Sim, ele tinha que fazer isso o mais rapidamente possível. Agora.

- Harry?- Perguntou Gina.

- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro- disse ele.- Não espere por mim. Vá em frente.

- Mas ...- Ela começou, mas Harry não a ouviu. Ele se virou a passo rígido, como se alguma coisa em sua mente, o guiasse. Quando passou pela curva da esquina, viu pelo canto do olho uma sombra esguia avançando na escuridão. Ele foi ao banheiro, uma sombra deslizou por trás dele e fechou a porta.

Snape abaixou a varinha e Harry sentiu a força estranha deixar o seu corpo. Ele cambaleou e quase caiu. E então entendeu onde ele estava e o que aconteceu.

Snape. Ele lhe lançou um Imperius.

Ele estava com medo de se virar. Ele não queria dar a volta. Ele não podia estar ali. Ele não queria ...

- Potter!- A voz de Snape, embora tentasse fazer dela afiada, soou estranhamente vazia.

Harry fechou os olhos, e muito lentamente se virou. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele imediatamente olhou para o chão. Tremia como se ele estivesse no meio de um campo numa noite gelada de dezembro.

O silêncio era preenchido apenas pelas duas respirações irregulares. O ar estava pesado e parecia absorver toda a tentativa de quebrar o silêncio. Como se as palavras não fossem suficientes para dissipá-lo.

- Potter ...- Snape começou, mas parou de repente. Outra falha na tentativa de lidar com algo que parecia impossível.

Harry ergueu os olhos devagar e olhou para ele, para os olhos do homem. Ele viu a hesitação no rosto dele. Sim, era como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas não pudesse colocar em palavras. Ele, que era extremamente hábil com frases sofisticadas e cada uma delas poderia ferir mais profundo do que uma lâmina. Mas o silêncio era demasiado denso e o ar estava cheio de palavras não ditas. Cada uma delas pairando sobre suas cabeças, não ganhando forma, apenas absorvendo sentimentos. E, consequentemente, caíram no chão de pedra, tornando-se pesadas demais para serem usadas.

Severus moveu-se e tirou de debaixo do manto uma peça, um manto dobrado, de material delicado.

- Sua capa.- A voz era calma, mas algo nele rangia. Como se estivesse tentando escapar das grades, teimosamente.

Harry piscou. Sua capa de invisibilidade. Correu tão rápido que ele esqueceu de levá-la.

Ele engoliu em seco e deu um passo em direção a Snape. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu dores no joelho, mas afastou-se. Mancando, aproximou-se do homem e estendeu a mão para receber a sua propriedade. Mas então algo aconteceu, ele não esperava.

Ele sentiu os dedos frios apertando em seu pulso e um forte puxão. Ele foi atraído para o corpo vestido de preto, braços enlaçaram-no e fortemente o pressionou contra a veste áspera, arranhando-lhe um pouco o rosto. Mas talvez fosse melhor. Pelo menos aliviou um pouco a coceira que ele sentia na garganta.

O abraço de Severus era surpreendentemente quente e tão ... quieto. Mas era um tipo completamente diferente de silêncio. Não era o silêncio formado apenas pela falta de palavras ou a sua incapacidade de falar. Era um silêncio no qual você não precisa dizer nada, não há nada para ser compreendido. Era um silêncio, que neste momento, neste lugar, ressoava mais alto do que mil palavras.

Poderiam demorar assim por vários minutos ou várias horas, quando Harry finalmente sentiu que Severus se movia. Ele não queria abrir os olhos. Ele não queria que acabasse, quando abrisse os olhos o calor teria desaparecido. Ele sentiu como se a cada momento ele lhe devolvesse a força, como se Severus fosse sua energia, sua vida.

Os braços em volta dele desapareceram. Harry murmurou e lentamente levantou os olhos e, relutantemente, voltou à realidade. O homem pôs as mãos em seus ombros e deslizou os dedos em sua pele. Como se estivesse tentando afastá-lo, mas ele não podia forçá-lo.

- É tarde- disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca.- Você deve voltar.

- Uhm ...- Harry assentiu e se moveu. Ele sentiu que Snape lhe dava passagem. Afastou-se e não olhando para cima, pegou sua capa. Mas o homem não lhe permitiu fazê-lo. Ele agarrou as mãos dele e virou seus punhos pondo-os bem a mostra, exibindo suas juntas cobertas de sangue. Harry olhou para cima e viu que Severus franziu a testa. Sentiu-se estúpido. Ele queria puxar suas mãos, mas o homem não lhe permitiu fazê-lo. Ele segurou em suas mãos e as observou. Totalmente sem palavras.

- E-eu ...- balbuciou Harry calmamente. Sua própria voz parecia silenciosa e distante.- Eu caí.

Ele sabia que Snape não ia acreditar, mas ... O que ele poderia dizer?

"Por favor, não faça perguntas. Por favor, por favor ..."

Finalmente, Severus deixou suas mãos. Apenas deixou-as. E embora ele não dissesse uma palavra, Harry não gostou dos olhos, com os quais olhou para ele. Ele viu em seus olhos algo estranho ... como um estalo.

Harry rapidamente pegou sua capa e apertou-a contra si mesmo, virando a cabeça. Ele sentiu a vergonha queimar-lhe.

- Vou agora- ele sussurrou.– tem alguém esperando por mim ... Gina ...- Ele hesitou e corrigiu rapidamente.- Ron e Hermione podem começar a procurar por mim.

Pelo canto do olho viu que Snape balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

O menino virou-se e caminhou até a porta. Respirou fundo e puxou a alça. Ele deu um passo para o corredor e voltou quase imediatamente quando viu saindo de trás de um canto do corredor Filch e Madame Norra. Bateu a porta e inclinou-se contra ela.

- Porra, é o Filch- amaldiçoou em voz baixa.- O gato pode sentir-me mesmo quando eu estou coberto com a capa.

E, como se para confirmar essas palavras, do outro lado da porta ouviu um miado mais alto se aproximando, e logo depois a voz do zelador mal-humorado:

- O que temos aí dentro, querida?

Harry quase saltou quando Severus apareceu ao lado dele.

- Deixe comigo- disse ele calmamente. O menino acenou com a cabeça e mudou de lado. Severus tocou a maçaneta, mas parou, como se hesitasse. Ele olhou para Harry e então, ali tão perto, viu em seus olhos, havia algo ... um lampejo ... não ... um brilho ... não, alguma coisa ...

Não foi capaz de se esclarecer, porque Severus levantou a mão e gentilmente tocou sua bochecha, e então todos os pensamentos se dispersaram. Prendeu a respiração, entregando-se a sensação produzida pela suave carícia. Snape por um momento acariciou sua pele com seu polegar, e Harry teve a impressão de que se derreteria a qualquer momento. A mão de Severus era ... calorosa, e os dedos cuidadosos e tão incrivelmente ... sensíveis.

Ele fechou os olhos, começou a virar a cabeça e as pernas tornaram-se um pouco fracas demais para serem capazes de mantê-lo. Ele esqueceu como respirar, ele se esqueceu de onde estava, esqueceu completamente sobre tudo o que aconteceu no início nos aposentos privados. Nenhuma palavra seria capaz de fazer o que fezia este toque.

Severus afastou a mão, e Harry sentiu o dedo suavemente esfregar em seus lábios. E, em seguida, ele desapareceu.

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos. Só agora, quando ele voltava à realidade, ele ouviu o miado insistente do outro lado da porta. Severus não olhou para ele. Ele estendeu a mão e suavemente, mas com firmeza, empurrou-o para trás, em seguida, abriu a porta e desapareceu por trás dela.

- Oh ... É você, senhor ...- Harry ouviu a voz assustada de Filch.- O que você faz aqui ...?

- Eu estava checando o banheiro. No segundo andar, os alunos realizaram um ataque com bombas coloridas desestabilizando a ordem fazendo todos se comportarem como um rebando de idiotas, então decidi ver se havia mais alguma travessura espalhada, pois você apenas fica vagando por aí sem rumo, em vez de manter a ordem- Snape disse rispidamente.

- E-eu ... Eu verifiquei e ...- Gaguejou Filch.

- Chega. Se você não voltar ao seu trabalho e controlar esses pequenos pestinhas, irei perder a paciência e sussurrar algumas palavras ao Diretor, direi que aparentemente, não consegue cumprir suas obrigações.

- Não é necessário, senhor- disse Filch numa voz apavorada. Encostado na porta, Harry sorriu para si mesmo, mas rapidamente franziu a testa quando ouviu o miado alto de Madame Norra.- Estou indo, indo ... Venha, querida.- No corredor havia o arrastar de pés do zelador, que começou a se afastar, resmungando alguma coisa baixinho. Mas o miando não parou. Parecia que Madame Norra não desistia fácil.  
Em um ponto Harry quase saltou quando ouviu um barulho e o miado estridente da gata, depois um recuo rápido, ouviu o animal farejar.

Ele esperou um tempo, ouvindo, e quando teve certeza de que o zelador enfim estava longe e não voltaria, lançou o manto em si e abriu a porta cautelosamente. Snape ficou no meio do corredor e olhou atentamente para a porta se abrindo, sabia que devia ser Harry. Ficou olhando como que para certificar-se de que ele chegasse ao dormitório sem quaisquer obstáculos. O menino não queria correr o risco de deslocar sua capa. Afinal, Filch poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

Ele caminhou até Snape e gentilmente tocou sua mão, querendo agradecer-lhe. Por tudo. Quando tocou a pele áspera dos dedos frios, o homem puxou o ar rapidamente e em sua boca surgiu um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Harry sabia que quanto mais tempo ele ficasse ali, mais difícil seria voltar para a sala comunal. Então ele fechou os olhos e seguiu em frente, prometendo a si mesmo que não iria olhar para trás. Ele ouviu os passos longos se afastando.

Em seguida, desapareceu. E agora ... agora com dificuldade se controlava para não voltar e ir atrás dele.

Às vezes uma pessoa pode destruir tudo. Ou reconstruir.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Gente, fiquei sem internet esses dias, por isso deixei de postar, mas já consegui resolver o problema técnico e eis o novo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, ele é muito fofo.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** o beijo "salva-vidas" do Severus no cap. 29 parte 1, foi maravilhoso mesmo e Harry mostrou toda a sua ousadia grifinória para reatar com o Mestre de Poções no 29 parte 2. Espero que você tenha verificado meu esclarecimento quanto a parte final do cap. 29 parte 2. Estimulada pela interpretação que vocês fizeram, eu fui lá naquele ponto e troquei "ele" por "garoto", para evitar futuros problemas de interpretação da intenção original das autoras. Acho que elas não vão querer me esganar por essa pequena substituição, é para o bem do capítulo. Obrigada por arranjar um tempinho para comentar, seus comentários sempre me deixam feliz. Eu também adoro descobrir o lado safado do Snape, é nesses momentos de descontrole que se mostra mais humano, ah, e fique à vontade para ler sempre todos os comentários, às vezes um oferece uma informação que não consta em outro, acredito que todo mundo lê integralmente os comentários, pelo menos, eu aconselho a fazer isso, é sempre bastante frutífero, e obrigada por suscitar minha saúde, de fato estou bem.

**Gehenna,** realmente Snape perdeu um pouco do controle, até os alunos estranharam ele encerrar a aula tão cedo. A coisa tava tão difícil de segurar que ele destruiu a poção de Harry só para causar uma situação favorável para acelerar o fim da aula.

**Giovana PMWS,** o cap. 30 (Jogos Excêntricos) foi muito hilário mesmo, eu quase morro de rir com Hermione dizendo que todo mundo já tinha lido a palavra equivocada no quadro, só que ninguém tinha coragem de falar, e lá foi Hermione, com o seu pendor nato para mártir, chamar a atenção de Snape, mas pra quê? Lá se foram alguns pontos da casa dela... mas a crise de tosse do Harry, foi demais! Srsrsr...


	34. Chapter 34

**32 Ciúme**

No sábado, durante o café da manhã, Ron e Hermione começaram a falar sobre o início das férias, de modo que Harry pôde mergulhar com segurança em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele tinha a sensação de que ainda podia sentir o toque de Severus em sua bochecha, isso o fazia tocar a face de vez em quando, como se esperasse encontrar os dedos frios e ásperos e tocá-los com sua mão.

Ontem ele conseguiu entrar na sala comunal no último minuto, Gina já havia contado a Ron, Hermione e Neville, que ele havia caído no corredor rumo a casa da Grifinória. Gina disse que Harry estava estranho, e o menino teve que se virar para arranjar uma boa mentira para explicar a eles por que quis ir ao banheiro e se demorou tanto lá. Informou sobre o aparecimento de Filch e contou da luta para livrar-se de Madame Norra. Ele convenceu-se que pelo menos alguns pontos da conversa era verdade.

Hermione não acreditou na sua história sobre tropeçar em uma estátua e ter arrebentado o tornozelo e ter obtido cortes e sangue nas mãos, mas não fez perguntas, ela fez tudo que podia para curá-lo. Ron mal falou, lançando olhares desconfiados a ambos, ele e Gina. Mas Harry já tinha tido o suficiente, e deixou claro para si que não iria empregar tempo explicando-se para ninguém.

Ron estava cada vez mais frustrado com sua absoluta possessividade em relação a sua irmã. Mas afinal, Gina não era uma criança e podia andar com quem ela quisesse. Não precisava se esconder.

Harry sabia como era esse sentimento. Só que ele tinha motivos para esconder as verdadeiras razões que o moviam para as masmorras. Se Gina insistisse em desafiar Ron, provavelmente poderia chegar à festa de Natal com um namorado misterioso e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, exceto Ron, é claro, iria olhar para ela com desconfiança. Harry não tinha tal chance. Já imaginara a cara dos amigos se de repente entrasse com Severus ao seu lado...

Aparentemente, teria que se esconder para sempre. Terá que sempre inventar desculpas para estar com ele, esconder de todos. Mas Luna não esconderá seu segredo por toda vida...

"Até o final da vida?"

Corou ligeiramente quando ele percebeu o que acabou de pensar. Muito cedo para pensar nisso. Por enquanto, ele não tinha certeza nem mesmo sobre o dia seguinte, muito menos o ... "Resto da vida."

Outra questão era que Snape provavelmente preferiria ouvir todas as profecias diárias da Professora Trelawney, bebericando seus chás açucarados, em meio a aromatizadores embriagantes, do que ir com ele para uma festa, organizado pela "Auror rosa desajeitada."

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, vendo a imagem de Severus em sua imaginação, mas seu sorriso escondia uma sombra.

- Nós vamos nos divertir, hein, Harry?- Perguntou Ron, arrancando-o das profundezas de seus próprios pensamentos.- Dez dias sem aulas, sem testes e trabalhos de casa. E o mais importante, dez dias sem Snape- sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.- Não é uma perspectiva maravilhosa?

"Claro que não, seu idiota"- Harry pensou, sentindo uma raiva súbita de seu amigo.

- Teremos excelentes dias, e ele vai apodrecer no tédio de suas masmorras escuras, aposto que amaldiçoará a todos nós, por não poder descontar nada na gente e nem jogar lama em nós. Provavelmente vai descontar nos elfos domésticos quando forem levar sua refeição. Hahaha. Ok, ele é um bastardo seboso!- Ron começou a rir, mesmo debaixo do olhar repreensivo de Hermione, Harry sentiu algo gelado tomar conta de seu coração.

Ele sabia que provavelmente teria que deixar Hogwarts para os feriados. É claro que, como sempre, estava satisfeito com essa viagem, e aproveitaria a oportunidade para passar o Natal com os Weasley, Hermione, Gina ... E agora? Agora ele tinha a impressão de que seria para ele o maior castigo. Ele não queria sair. Ele queria passar este Natal com Severus. Ele realmente sonhou com isso. Por que não podem deixá-lo ali sozinho? Ron estava certo. Snape provavelmente sempre passava o Natal sozinho. E por isso ele nunca realmente comemorou. Ele não tinha ninguém com quem ele pudesse comemorá-lo, ninguém que quisesse passá-lo com ele.

Mas agora isso mudou. Tinha Harry.

- O que você acha?- Ron continuou, sorrindo maliciosamente.– Esse babaca ensebado já recebeu pelos menos algum presente de alguém?- Harry fez uma careta. Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu ouvir Severus ser insultado com um rosto de pedra. Com cada palavra, sentiu uma raiva crescer em relação ao amigo e ele não conseguia controlar isso.- Hahaha, provavelmente não. Quem quer dar-lhe presentes? A única coisa que ele merece é uma bomba de bosta. Talvez eu deva pedir a Fred e Jorge que mande uma para ele? Com o mecanismo de gatilho, que dispara na abertura. Hahaha. Conseguem imaginar?

- Não faça isso- Harry sibilou furiosamente, sentindo naquele momento que poderia pular no pescoço do amigo. Ron olhou para ele com surpresa. Felizmente, Harry ainda estava sóbrio o suficiente para pensar imediatamente em algo para dizer.- Quero dizer ... se um presente for endereçado a ele, ele desconfiaria, não é um tolo. Quando voltássemos das férias de Natal para Hogwarts, você teria sérios problemas. Ele iria descobrir a fonte desse presente e o transformaria em pó. Aconselho-o a simplesmente esquecer isso, Ron- acrescentou ele, embora a única coisa que ele queria era dar um golpe no rosto do amigo.

Ele gostava de Ron, ele gostava de sua companhia. Mas às vezes o irritava tanto que ele mal podia abster-se de levantar e ir a qualquer lugar que o pusesse bem longe de sua conversa idiota. Ou não responderia por algo que ele pudesse fazer e se arrepender mais tarde. Especialmente quando o amigo caia em Snape chamando-o de "safado, nojento, seboso."

Ron franziu a testa e suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu acho que você está certo, Harry ... Ah, mas poderia ser tão engraçado...

Hermione balançou a cabeça em piedade e virou-se para Harry:

- Você vai conosco para a festa organizada por Tonks, certo?

Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando para a mesa. Ainda assim, ele sentiu uma raiva queimando em seu interior. Por Ron, pelo que ele disse de Snape. E por Hermione, por não tê-lo contido. Raiva dos Weasleys, por todos os anos terem que convidá-lo para o Natal. E raiva por ele mesmo, pelo fato de que ele não tinha ideia de como escapar disso. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que ele não queria passar o Natal com eles, porque iriam cravá-lo com perguntas "por quê?", e ele ainda não podia revelar a verdade.

Então, o que ele poderia fazer?

Ele teria de chegar a algo. E muito rapidamente!

Poderia deliberadamente quebrar sua perna?

Não, Pomfrey curaria a fratura em dois tempos...

Oh, pense, pense!

- Harry!- A voz de Hermione chamou sua atenção.– chegou uma coruja para você.

Harry se afastou de seus pensamentos e olhou para a Coruja de Celeiro, que aparentemente caiu no café da manhã de Ron, que a xingou de "pássaro desagradável" e tentou bani-lo de seu prato de ovos mexidos. Harry mal disfarçou o sorriso. Ele gostou dela imediatamente.

- O que é isso?- Hermione perguntou, quando o menino tirou do bico da coruja, um pequeno pedaço de papel e desdobrou-o.

"Harry, venha ao meu escritório depois do café da manhã. Eu gostaria de falar com você. Senha: Confeitos de Glacê".

"Albus Dumbledore."

- É de Dumbledore. Ele quer se encontrar comigo hoje- disse ele, franzindo o cenho e se perguntando o que ele poderia querer.

Ele olhou ao redor do Grande Salão. Dumbledore não estava no café da manhã. Severus também, mas no seu caso era normal. Claro que ele devia estar novamente ocupado no laboratório e não tinha tempo nem para comer. Oh, parecia que Harry teria que cuidar de suas refeições e ir até ele e simplesmente fazê-lo comer à força.

Ele não estava mais com fome, então pôde muito bem ir até o diretor agora. De qualquer maneira, não conseguia engolir mais nada, ele estava muito curioso e um pouco preocupado com isso antes do encontro.

Ele empurrou o prato e dizendo "nos vemos depois", deixou rapidamente o Grande Salão e fez o seu caminho para o escritório do diretor.

Quando chegou ao topo e foi aprovado pela Gárgula, bateu suavemente e esperou um momento para ser admitido no escritório. Dumbledore estava inclinado em um dos seus equipamentos complicados de astronomia.

- Oh, Harry, eu não imaginei que me atenderia tão rapidamente. Eu não quero tomar muito o seu tempo, tenho certeza que você tem planos interessantes para este dia. Sente-se.

O menino atendeu o comando. Dumbledore comportou-se como o de costume, não olhava para ele com desaprovação, certamente ainda não sabia nada sobre ele e Snape. Deu um suspiro de alívio e só agora percebeu o quanto ele estava tenso.

O diretor sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e cruzou as mãos sobre o balcão de mogno, olhando-o por cima dos óculos. As pálpebras enrugadas quase escondiam os olhos, agora azul desbotado, o brilho de diversão que havia em seus olhos, agora estava bastante obscuro, como feridas queimadas.

Harry sentiu um mal-estar indefinido. Embora o diretor estivesse tentando agir naturalmente, podia-se ver extrema fadiga em cada gesto dele. Devia estar muito mal. Mas ele queria manter as aparências a qualquer preço.

- Aceita chá com gotas de limão, Harry?

O menino piscou, surpreso com a pergunta repentina.

- Ee ... Não, obrigado. – Forçou-e a sorrir pálidamente.

- Eu lhe chamei aqui porque eu quero falar com você sobre seus planos de férias. Eu sei que todos os anos tem sido convidado para a casa dos Weasley, e eu sei o quanto você gosta da oportunidade de passar o Natal com amigos, mas nas atuais circunstâncias ... Sou forçado a pedir-lhe para repensar sobre essa decisão.

O menino franziu a testa, sem entender o que o diretor estava dizendo, mas tinha uma vaga sensação de que começava a ver uma pequena luz no fim do túnel.

- Provavelmente acho que o mundo fora de Hogwarts já não é tão seguro como era antes, e Voldemort tem espiões por toda parte. Molly e Arthur são grandes feiticeiros, mas estou com medo de que não sejam capazes de lhe dar a segurança adequada, se Voldemort descobrir onde você está, encontrará uma maneira de quebrar a segurança lançada ao longo da casa. Portanto, gostaria de saber se você está mesmo decidido a realmente ir passar as férias com eles. Eu ficaria muito mais calmo, se você ficasse em Hogwarts. Eu entendo se você se recusar, tenho certeza que você prefere muito mais passar férias em meio a um grupo de amigos, mas é para o seu próprio bem, Harry. Pense sobre isso.

Harry sentiu-se tonto.

"Você quer ficar em Hogwarts?"

"É claro que, sim!"

Com dificuldade ele conseguiu controlar um sorriso que ameaçava romper seus lábios.

Não, ele tinha que parecer triste. Bem triste, mas resignado com o seu destino.

- Eu já decidi, Professor. O senhor tem razão. Aqui eu vou estar mais seguro. Eu vou ficar. Acho que não há outra escolha.

- Estou feliz que você compreenda, menino. – o diretor parecia extremamente aliviado.- Claro, se você quiser, pode pedir para seus amigos ficarem com você, também há a possibilidade dos Weasley serem capazes de virem passar o natal em Hogwarts, tinham manifestado esse desejo, mas ...

- Não precisa! - Harry quase deu um pulo da cadeira. - Quero dizer ... Eu não quero estragar o Natal deles. Com certeza eles terão muita coisa na cabeça. Eu não quero atrapalhar. E eu os conheço tão bem que sei que irão tentar fazer isso, mas o senhor não vai deixar, não permitirá isso. Por favor. Eu não suportarei o pensamento de que eu poderia estragar o Natal deles. Hermione e Rony provavelmente também irão quere ficar comigo, mas tentarei convencê-los a irem. Vão ouvir o senhor. Gostaria que passassem o Natal com a família, estamos em uma verdadeira guerra eclodindo, devem fazer isso enquanto têm oportunidade! - Harry concluiu e respirou fundo, porque faltou fôlego.

Dumbledore sorriu para ele.

- Sempre pensando nos outros, Harry.

O menino olhou para baixo e fitou a borda da mesa.

Oh, por que se sentia tão vil? Mas tinha que ficar com Severus. Somente com Severus. Outros podem estragar tudo.

- Nesse caso não vou tomar mais seu tempo. E desculpe por ter feito você fazer uma escolha tão difícil, mas é para seu próprio bem, Harry. A menos que você queira mudar de ideia.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, não olhando para cima. Dumbledore poderia estar cansado e deprimido, mas certamente não era estúpido e se olhasse nos olhos de Harry, ele poderia descobrir tudo.

- Oh, e mais uma coisa. Professora Tonks me disse que queria organizar uma festa em Hogsmeade. Eu entendo que você também irá a essa festa, não, Harry? - Harry assentiu com a cabeça novamente. - Vou tentar oferecer a melhor proteção possível. Hogsmeade sempre foi um lugar muito seguro, mas, nestas circunstâncias, a melhor opção seria a de estender uma forte barreira de proteção em torno do local. Eu, bem como Professores McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape e Tonks, faremos isso, então você será capaz de brincar livremente, sem se preocupar com sua segurança. - Harry assentiu. - Então, vejo você lá, Harry. E tenha boas férias. - Dumbledore deu um sorriso pálido.

- Adeus, professor. - Harry levantou-se, curvou-se rapidamente e fugiu do gabinete, sem virar uma única vez.

* * *

Durante todo o dia Harry não viu Severus. É possível que ele tenha se trancado nas masmorras com raiva dos preparativos pré-Natal em Hogwarts. Em todos os lugares havia uma legião de alunos e professores adornando portas, janelas e corrimões, enfeites eram levitados até o topo das árvores de Natal, haviam guirlandas e visco pendurados sob os arcos do cruzamento entre os corredores. Juntamente com Hermione, Rony, Neville e Gina, decorava a árvore de Natal na Sala Comunal e adornava o dormitório.

Então, quando se jogou em cima da cama à noite, estava exausto. Mas isso não o impediu de quase que imediatamente passar a mão debaixo do travesseiro e puxar para fora o Mapa do Maroto, a fim de satisfazer a sua curiosidade e ver o que Severus estava fazendo. Ele encontrou-o em seu escritório.

Mas o homem não estava sozinho. Ao lado dele, viu um ponto com o nome de Theodore Nott. Snape raramente atribuia detenções aos alunos de sua casa, a menos que o Sonserina merecesse muito.

Harry colocou o mapa e se forçou a ir para o jantar. Severus não estava nele, mas ele esperava por isso. Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e buscou Nott.

Estranhamente, Nott também não estava lá ...

Sentiu germinar nele uma sensação de ansiedade, que por enquanto não sabia especificar, então apenas suspirou e olhou para o prato a sua frente. Ele se sentiu um pouco desapontado por não poder ver Snape. Sim, é verdade que o viu no dia anterior, mas já começava a sentir falta.

Ainda não contou para os amigos que ele iria passar as férias em Hogwarts. Ele decidiu fazê-lo na amanhã seguinte. Talvez desta vez será capaz de chegar a alguns argumentos razoáveis, que irá convencê-los a deixá-lo sozinho. E ele sabia com certeza que eles não iriam gostar dessa ideia.

Depois do jantar, junto com Rony, Neville e Hermione, realizou uma tarefa de Transfiguração e Herbologia. Embora o Natal estisse se aproximando rapidamente, os professores pareciam não perceber de todo, pelo menos, se levasse em conta a quantidade de trabalho de casa. E eles sabiam por experiência, que era melhor adiantar todo o dever agora, se não quisesse perder todo o período de férias e o Natal, fazendo tarefa de casa.

Quando Harry finalmente voltou para o dormitório, já era muito tarde. Embora não fosse ainda dez horas. Quase imediatamente, passou as mãos sob o travesseiro e pegou o mapa. Quando desenrolou, quase engasgou com as jujubas que acabara de por na boca.

Nott permanecia na sala de Snape!

Harry aproximou seu rosto do pergaminho e franziu a testa. Parecia que Severus estava sentado em sua mesa, e o Sonserina... - Harry tomou ar - estava perigosamente perto dele, quase tocando-o!

Harry sentiu um desconfortável abraço no estômago, e seu coração acelerou dramaticamente. Ele cerrou os dentes e os punhos, porque de repente ele foi capturado por um impulso irresistível de quebrar alguma coisa. Uma parte de sua mente sabia que essa reação era ridícula, mas foi completamente dominada pela parte que queria reduzir Nott a pedaços.

Snape e o sonserina estavam juntos no escritório há mais de três horas, se não mais que isso! Nem apareceu para jantar! E ainda por cima estão tão ... perto!

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando se livrar das imagens desagradáveis, que fluiam para a superfície de sua mente. Imagens em que Severus e Nott...

"Não! Pare!"

É estúpido. Severus podia aceitar estudantes em seu escritório. Era professor. É normal que ... Mas por que diabos está demorando tanto? As detenções não duram mais de três horas.

Não percebendo o que estava fazendo, Harry começou a roer suas unhas olhando para o mapa com tal intensidade que os olhos quase lacrimejavam. Olhou nervosamente para o relógio.

Era dez para as dez horas.

"Por que ele não vai embora?"

Cinco para dez.

O ponto moveu-se e afastou-se de Severus. Por um tempo, ficou no meio do escritório, então ... afastou-se para a porta.

Harry suspirou com alívio. E quase imediatamente começou a rir, incapaz de acreditar no absurdo de suas suspeitas e reações.

Severus estava certo. Ele é muito impulsivo. Provavelmente terá que trabalhar seu auto-controle. E sua imaginação fétil, terá que controlar isso. De qualquer forma, afinal, ele confiava em Severus. Ele achava que sim.

Ele olhou novamente para o mapa. O homem desapareceu em seu laboratório. Provavelmente passará novamente a noite toda sentado.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso, apertou sua mão ao redor da pedra e mandou:

"Boa noite, Severus."

Não recebeu uma resposta. Como de costume.

Ele suspirou profundamente, colocou a pedra no seu canto e arrastou-se para o banheiro.

* * *

Suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Hermione e Ron ficaram estupefatos quando Harry lhes disse que ficaria em Hogwarts durante os feriados. E tudo isso sozinho.

- Vamos ficar, ainda podemos ficar com você. Vou perguntar a mamãe e ao papai se podem vir. Vamos montar um Natal em família aqui. Com certeza terão muito prazer em passar a festividade em Hogwarts.

- Não, Ron. - Harry repetiu, provavelmente pela quinta vez na mesma conversa. - Dumbledore disse que ele nunca iria concordar com isso porque não quer estragar as suas férias em família. Além disso, como vai ficar o Carlinhos e o Gui? Essa é a rara oportunidade que eles têm de visitar a casa, e você quer forçá-los a passar a ceia de Natal com os seus antigos professores em Hogwarts. E Fred e Jorge? Duvido que eles vão se deliciar com a ideia de ficar sentado em uma mesa com Snape. - Ron estremeceu com estas palavras. Aparentemente ele também não sentiu alegria com essa visão.

- Mas, nesse caso, podemos ficar apenas nós.

- Não! Eu não quero estragar suas férias. Você deve passá-las com a família. Eu posso lidar com as minhas. Eu realmente vou ficar bem. Eu já tive férias piores.- Ele entendeu, que parecia dramático demais, então rapidamente tentou consertar com um largo sorriso. - São apenas alguns dias. Eu vou ficar bem.

Hermione, que passou a maior parte da conversa sem dizer nada, apenas olhou para Harry com preocupação e compaixão, ela suspirou e deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

- Você está certo, Harry. Meus pais não podem vir a Hogwarts, e eu gostaria de passar este Natal com eles. - Ela olhou com apreensão para Ron, mas o menino não comentou, olhando desanimado para as próprias mãos. – Passei o último com você, e está cada vez mais perigoso. Você sabe o que quero dizer. Poderemos não ter mais oportuidade mais tarde ... - Ela baixou a cabeça como se embaraçada com suas próprias palavras.

Ron olhou para ela derrotado.

Hermione estava certa e ele sabia bem.

Poderia ser o primeiro e... último Natal, que Harry teria uma chance para passar com Severus. "Vou fazê-lo! Não desperdiçarei esta oportunidade!". Ele tinha em mente o esboço de um plano de como chegar a este homem, porque, sabia que ele irá se defender com braços e pernas, e possivelmente dentes também. Mas no final vai ganhar. Harry estava tão firmemente convencido, que nada era capaz de minar a sua confiança.

Na parte da tarde eles receberam uma mensagem de Tonks, que queria se encontrar com eles e discutir os detalhes do evento de Natal. afinal, faltava apenas três dias. Soube que a festa será realizada na no Cabeça de Javali, em razão do Três Vassouras estar muito lotado e não poder alugar o salão inteiro para eles. Quando eles trocaram olhares céticos entre si, Tonks assegurou que enfeitaria tudo pessoalmente de modo que nem reconheceriam o lugar. A área será cercada por uma barreira de proteção criada por Dumbledore e os professores, para que haja oportunidades para quem desejar passear para um pouco além do local da festa. Claro, que não se poderá ultrapassar certa distância, não se pode ir além dos galpões, lá seria o mais distante que se poderia ir para ter um pouco de privacidade. Dizendo isso, ela riu e piscou para eles indiscretamente, Ron corou até as pontas do cabelo, Hermione teve um ataque de tosse, e Harry olhou para o banco, mordendo o lábio e tentando não rir. Só quando viu a reação dos seus dois melhores amigos, ele viu o grande abismo que existia entre eles. Se soubessem o que ele e Severus ...

Oh, ele preferiu não imaginar. Ele só sabia que decididamente a primeira reação seria devastadora. Mais tarde, poderia ser pior.

Após o encontro com McGonagall, Tonks agarrou-os e pediu que ajudassem na decoração de Natal. Hagrid trouxe a maior árvore de Natal que ele já vira. A Definição de suas roupas levou toda a tarde e parte da noite. Professora McGonagall parecia ser menos grave do que o normal e podia-se até dizer que foi muito legal com eles. Aparentemente, ela também caiu no clima festivo. Mesmo quando Ron acidentalmente ateou fogo na ponta da árvore, teve dela apenas um olhar de piedade, balançou a cabeça e rapidamente apagou o fogo.

Quando, Harry finalmente voltou para o dormitório, estava ainda mais exausto do que no dia anterior. Mas isso não o impediu de olhar para o mapa. Felizmente, naquele momento Severus estava sozinho. Harry passou tanto tempo observando o ponto se movimentar no pergaminho que, finalmente, adormeceu.

Ele acordou no meio da noite. Ainda estava usando as roupas do dia e no travesseiro ao seu lado estava o mapa.

Maravilha, estava tão cansado que acabou adormecendo completamente vestido. Levantou-se, esfregou o pescoço dolorido e estendeu-se, decidindo tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de ir dormir novamente. Estendeu a mão para o mapa e involuntariamente olhou para os aposentos de Severus.

Ele não estava neles. Parecia que mais uma vez passaria a noite no laboratório. Quando ele dorme? Porque não pode continuar a trabalhar tão duro.

Harry suspirou e pegou sua varinha para limpar o mapa, mas um movimento atraiu a sua atenção no canto do pergaminho. Fitou-o, sentindo o seu coração de repente acelerar.

Severus.

E Nott.

Eles caminhavam pelo corredor nas masmorras. Era como se estivessem voltando de algum lugar.

Harry sentiu uma onda repentina de raiva e decepção. Absteve-se no último momento, para não rasgar o mapa.

Como ele pôde? O que eles fizeram juntos no meio da noite? Onde eles estavam? Por que Snape saiu com Nott à noite? Por quê?

Seguiu-os tão de perto, como se para saltar para o mapa e encontrar-se onde eles estavam. Quando chegaram ao escritório de Snape, pararam por um momento.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

"Por favor, não entrem lá, não entrem!"

Nott se afastou e começou a se mover em direção ao dormitório da Sonserina, e Snape entrou em seu escritório.

Harry sentiu alívio. Mas quase que imediatamente ele foi engolfado pelo sentimento amargo da traição que partiu seu coração e mente. Suas mãos tremiam. Ele cerrou os punhos como que tentando controlar seus pensamentos. Mas o que havia para saber? Snape vagava à noite com algum sonserina feio, cujo pai era uma Comensal da Morte ...

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

Era isse o significado daquilo? Poderia ser tão simples?

Impossível.

Ele cerrou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, tentando livrar-se do desejo de matar Severus e Nott.

Ele iria explicar tudo. Amanhã, quando for ter detenção com Snape, pedirá explicação. Se sua consciência estiver limpa, então lhe dirá a verdade. Mas se ele mentir ...

Ele suspirou de novo, se levantou e foi ao banheiro.

* * *

As aulas de segunda-feira pareciam impossíveis para suportar. História da Magia durou talvez duas vezes mais que o normal. Assim parecia a Harry. Quando ela finalmente acabou, ele esperou a aula de Poções, ele sentiu tanto alívio e tensão imensa, que no final das aulas aumentou quase para o estado crítico, uma vez que durante toda a lição Severus teimosamente evitou seu olhar. Mas, surpreendentemente, olhou em direção à mesa onde se sentou Nott. O menino respondeu o olhar, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Harry cerrou os dentes e quase quebrou a colher com a qual ele mexia sua poção. Ele sentia que em um pouco mais de tempo ele iria explodir como um caldeirão. A força dessa explosão iria varrer Nott da face da Terra.

- Harry, você está bem? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada, vendo que Harry estava mexendo o caldeirão com o cabo da colher como se não estivesse se dando conta de nada.- É o suficiente agitar a poção apenas cinco vezes no sentido horário, e você tem ...

- Tenho-o na bunda! - Harry resmungou, olhando para Nott com os olhos luzindo com sonhos de como ele poderia torturá-lo. No início usaria o Crucio. E então inventaria alguma coisa ...

A menina seguiu seu olhar, mas só viu um grupo de sonserinas ocupados, então ela deu de ombros e voltou para sua preparção.

Harry franziu o cenho, vendo que Snape finalmente decidiu caminhar ao redor da sala de aula e avaliar o trabalho dos alunos. Ele quase explode quando o professor parou perto de Nott, olhou para ele e... ele sorriu! Deve ter sido só um sorriso! Nada mais! Harry sabia quando e como Severus sorria, viu-o algumas vezes. E agora isto era o que ele estava fazendo! Ele sorriu, perverso, para a porra do Nott!

Oh, se ele quer brincar com isso, então vá em frente! Deixe só a aula acabar... Daria um jeito de ficar e ter uma conversa séria com ele!

E o pior foi que, quando Snape foi até o caldeirão e olhou para ele (sim, Harry sabia que estava completamente fodido, mas como ele podia se concentrar em tais condições?), Apenas fez uma careta e se afastou. Não olhou para ele e, o mais importante, não sorriu para ele! Então por que diabos, ele sorriu para Nott? Snape só podia sorrir para Harry! Só! Só ele merecia! Só ele passou por um inferno para buscá-lo! Então, por que ...?

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo-se amargurado e uma desagradável sensação de queimação e aperto na garganta. Tudo estava errado!

Uma vez que o sino soou, Harry explicou aos amigos que precisava peguntar a Snape se poderia lhe dar de presente a dispensa e perdão da detenção no dia de Natal (ele poderia pensar em nada melhor). Ele pediu que eles fossem em frente e prometeu que em breve se juntaria a eles. Mas tão logo a classe se esvaziou e Harry se virou para a mesa, quase caiu em seu próprio banco.

Nott estava ao lado de Snape, e conversava com ele! E parecia que não ia acabar em breve, colocou a sua bolsa no chão e inclinou-se despreocupadamente sobre a mesa, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito agindo tão livremente como se ele não falasse com um professor, apenas com um...

Os olhos de Harry foram mergulhados em uma fúria de fogo vermelho. Os olhos escuros de Severus por um momento se afastaram do Sonserina, e veio descansar sobre Harry. O menino sentiu a explosão de raiva que dificilmente poderia ser contida para não fazer algo estúpido. A única coisa que ele queria naquele momento ele atacar aquele sonserina nojento que estava se metendo entre ele e Severus! Seu Severus!

Ele cerrou os punhos quase à brancura, girou nos calcanhares e marchou para fora da classe, não se esquecendo de bater a porta atrás dele. Ele fez isso talvez até um pouco forte demais, pois os alunos andando na frente dele pularam para as paredes com o susto, fazendo um pouco de gesso cair do reboco.

Ron e Hermione viraram-se assustados. Harry correu até eles e rosnou:

- Mudei de ideia! Eu não vou pedir nada este bastardo oleoso!

Ele, então, passou por eles e foi em frente com um ritmo tal que quase não permitiu ser acompanhado pelos amigos.

"Oh, deixe a noite vir ..."

Harry não foi ao jantar. Ele sentou-se no dormitório e olhou para o mapa. Nott foi ao escritório de Snape depois da aula, o homem passou todo o tempo sentado. Durante todo o tempo, maldito! E eles também não foram ao jantar. Não era normal!

"Não, eu não aguento mais! Vou lá! Agora! E vou descobrir o que está acontecendo!"

Sua detenção só começaria às sete, logo após o jantar, mas poderia aparecer um pouco mais cedo.

Rapidamente empurrou o mapa no bolso, ele afundou um passo decisidido e caminhou para as masmorras.

Antes de chegar lá, rolavam por sua cabeça uma infinidade de planos de ação. Chegando lá, sacaria a varinha e amaldiçoaria ambos (se as portas estivessem fechadas, teria que fazer alguma coisa...), bom, ficaria de assalto na porta, tentaria ouvir alguma coisa da conversa de Snape, iria... escutar na porta, esperaria saber de algo. Era sua decisão. Por enquanto.

Ele colocou seu ouvido na superfície de madeira, mas ainda não conseguia ouvir nada além de silêncio absoluto. E isso significava que Severus certamente lançou um feitiço silenciador.

"Caramba!"

Harry chutou na porta. Uma e outra vez. Como previsto, nada aconteceu. Ele voltou pôs a mão no bolso e pegou sua varinha, para explodir a porta em pedacinhos, mas depois ... de repente ela se abriu.

Harry congelou, com a mão no bolso. Diante dele estava Nott. Quando viu Harry franziu a testa, surpreso. Mas muito rapidamente estampou um sorriso torto na boca.

- Potter ... Que surpresa, o que faz aqui?

Harry ficou mudo de raiva, rapidamente procurou em sua mente agitada, alguns apelidos relevantes que poderia dar ao sonserina, mas ele estava em condição tão confusa que nada criativo lhe ocorreu, então usou as primeiras palavras que fluíram:

- Seu nojento ... - Ele começou, mas parou quando Severus apareceu por trás do sonserina. Seus olhos se estreitaram em advertência, quando ele fitou Harry.

- É tudo por hoje, Sr. Nott. Você pode ir. Continuaremos nossas aulas após o Natal - disse ele, então se virou para Harry: - Entre, Sr. Potter. Eu nunca suspeitei que você estivesse tão ansioso para cumprir sua dentenção, aparceu mais cedo.

"Ah, não estava esperando?" - Harry pensou. - "Está surpreso por eu ter interrompido o que estava fazendo aqui e agora deve está louco... Ha!"

- Eu vim mais cedo, porque eu tinha um compromisso para depois da detenção! - Rosnou Harry e sentiu uma satisfação maliciosa, uma vez que Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Boa noite, professor. - Nott inclinou-se ligeiramente, como se desconhecesse a tensão de faíscas no ar, e passou por Harry, atirando-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso. A mão do grifinória involuntariamente foi para sua varinha, mas parou devido o rosnar de Snape:

- Potter. Para dentro. Já.

Harry forçou-se a retirar a mão da varinha, apesar do fato do fato de que diante de seus olhos apareceu a maravilhosa imagem de Nott se contorcendo em espasmos de dor a seus pés, então bufou e caminhou ao lado do homem, não dirigiu a ele nem mesmo um olhar. Sentiu a raiva e a decepção mordendo-o, devorando-o tão insistentemente, que ele sabia que a qualquer momento iria esmagar algo. E que se Nott voltasse seria o alvo.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Severus lançou um feitiço para bloquear a porta e silenciar, e depois atravessou o escritório e se sentou em sua mesa.

Tudo dentro de Harry tremia de tensão e raiva. Ele sabia que bastava apenas um empurrão para seu controle romper e ele mergulhar em um acesso de raiva.

- Sente-se. Eu não terminei. Se você decidiu vir mais cedo e sem aviso prévio para se comportar como um cão espumando, que alguém acidentalmente deixou cair a correia, então você deverá esperar um pouco e só depois irá me explicar o seu comportamento. E eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação do por quê você parece querer amaldiçoar um dos meus alunos, porque eu não vou ...

Estas palavras fizeram o copo transbordar. Ele foi até ali para descobrir a verdade, porque Snape estava, aparentemente, o traíndo, desde o início, e ele se comportava como se ele não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, e, além disso ousava ixigir explicações da parte dele!

- Bastardo, desagradável! - Rugiu, sentindo a raiva e a frustração dominá-lo, o que em si era sufocante, a barragem finalmente quebrou e derramou por sua boca, querendo ser liberada. - Como você pôde? Como você pôde fazer isso?

Severus ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhou para ele com surpresa. Finalmente, franziu a testa e prendeu-lhe um olhar frio.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom , Potter.

- E isso é que eu vou fazer! - em poucos passos, Harry já se encontrava em sua mesa. Ele apoiou as mãos no balcão e dirigiu um olhar fervendo de raiva diretamente nos olhos de Snape. - Eu sei o que você estava fazendo com ele! Não me engana! Eu sei de tudo! Eu vi quanto tempo você passa com ele! Eu vi quando você foi com ele à noite para fora de Hogwarts! Eu o vi sorrindo! O que você está tendo com ele? Não sou o suficiente para você? - Sua voz vacilou um pouco, e Harry teve que parar para conseguir respirar.

Severus por um momento olhou para ele com espanto, mas rapidamente mudou a expressão, tomou um ar. .. zombandor e divertido. Recostou-se, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu a testa.

-Então é isso, Potter. Está com ciúmes de mim e pensa que o traí com um sonserina, por isso decidiu vir aqui e fazer esse showzinho patético. Sinto muito por não ter batido palmas, mas eu estava com os dedos pegajosos. Não deu tempo de lançar um feitiço de limpeza quando tivemos que interromper nosso encontro agora pouco - Severus disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Harry sentiu uma explosão de ódio.

- Não zombe de mim! - Gritou, jogando tudo que tinha na mesa ao chão, num acesso de raiva. Pergaminho, tinta, algumas garrafas e livros despencaram no chão. Harry ouviu o vidro quebrar, mas quase não prestou atenção. Seus olhos estavam inundados de fogo vermelho, parecido com lava. Ele viu o rosto do homem mudar. Parecia um tanto ... chocado. Mas Harry já tinha caído no abismo da fúria de fogo, e nada era capaz de detê-lo. Ele bateu as mãos contra a mesa e se inclinou ainda mais para baixo e, a sua voz saiu da sua boca apenas como um assobio. – Estava fodendo-o, certo? Transou com ele sobre a mesa! Eu sei sobre isso! Bastardo, nojento! Onde você o tocou? E, além disso, eu não me importo! - Harry fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos dele aos ouvidos. - Eu não quero ouvir isso!

Quando as imagens de Nott nu deitado sobre a mesa com Severus sobre ele, surgiram em sua mente, sentiu a ira dolorosa perfurar seu estômago, como se o estraçalhasse, seu coração batia em um ritmo tão grande que suas têmporas pulsavam de forma frenética. Ele tinha a impressão de que iria queimar e virar cinzas.

Ele ouviu o som da cadeira e alguns passos rápidos. Foi agitado pelos ombros para forçá-lo a abrir os olhos.

- Se acalme imediatamente! - Severus rosnou, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante. Seus dedos cerraram-se sobre a pele de Harry, mas ele conseguiu escapar e saltar fora, gritando:

- Não chegue perto de mim!

O homem franziu a testa e estendeu a mão. Agarrou Harry por sua camisa e deu um empurrão aproximando-o de si, então ele sussurrou venenosamente em sua face:

- Eu lhe disse para se acalmar, Potter! Se você não atender bem rapidamente isso poderá lhe trazer sérias consequências, e elas não serão nada agradáveis!

Harry começou a se contorcer. Ele não queria estar tão perto dele. Não depois disso, enquato surgia diante de seus olhos a visão dos dedos frios acariciando a pele de outra pessoa. Enquanto vislumbrava a capa preta caindo sobre outro corpo. Sobre outro corpo que não era o de Harry.

- Não me toque! - Gritou, torcendo-se e tentando escapar.

- Não tocá-lo? - O homem bufou. - Não me faça rir, Potter. Você só existe para o meu toque e você sabe disso.

Harry congelou, respirando pesadamente e olhando para o homem que parecia querer incinerá-lo. Severus estava em débito com ele.

A mente de Harry estava trabalhando a plena capacidade. Ele tentou ler algo nos semi-cerrados e raivosos olhos negros como túneis, mas não podia. Diante de seus olhos apareceram outras visões. E se Nott, e se ele não era o único? Se houvesse mais?

- Quem mais você fode, seu filho da puta? - Sibilou no final diretamente no rosto do homem.

- Todos, Potter. Cada estudante que vem ter detenção comigo. Esse lugar é decorado com orgias- disse Snape. Falava em um tom como se estivesse falando sobre o chá da tarde com os amigos, e não sobre...

Alguma coisa quebrou em Harry quando a sua imaginação lhe deu a imagem de Severus e... Ele puxou o ar com barulho, porque ele sentiu seus pulmões doerem como se não houvesse nada neles, não o permitindo respirar. Ele começou a engasgar, incapaz de lidar com o horror de seu coração quebrado em pedaços.

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram quando viu a que estado suas palavras levaram Harry. Puxou-o anda mais perto e olhando com pavor para os olhos verdes, sussurrou:

- Droga, Potter! Não fodo cada aluno que permito no meu escritório.

Mas estas palavras não tinham nenhum efeito em Harry. Ele lutava por cada respiração, sentiu-se no meio da segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, quando nadou nas profundezas do lago em meio a criaturas aquáticas, quando começou a não conseguir mais respirar por mais duro que lutasse. Ele queria chegar a superfície, ele queria ser capaz de respirar novamente. Ele sentiu como se seus pulmões estivessem explodindo.

- Eu não posso ... respirar ... - Conseguiu espremer para fora, tentando desesperadamente respirar um pouco de ar.

A voz de Snape atravessou sua consciência:

- Olhe para mim, Potter! - Harry conseguiu levantar as pálpebras. E viu um olhar negro fitando-o, queimando com... ansiedade. - Acalme-se e respire profundamente. Não há ninguém, não precisa ficar assim. Pare com isso! - A voz de Severus perfurou o desespero de Harry.

Os pulmões de Harry explodiram com ar. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o pânico diminuir lentamente. Mas a chama da raiva permanecia acesa e ardeu e queimou ainda mais quando notou que Snape estava o tempo todo zombando dele, como se quisesse puní-lo por alguma coisa. Queria dizer que ainda por cima ele era o culpado! Ele ...

- Não acredito em você! - Rosnou. - Não dá para você ... nunca mais deixe-o entrar aqui.

O olhar de Snape tornou-se mais uma vez frio, já que Harry voltara à ordem,poderia ficar bravo com ele à vontade. E até parecia estar ainda mais irritado porque ele foi forçado a dizer algo que não queria falar.

- Você não vai me ordenar nada, pirralho! Eu admito quem eu quiser aqui, e você vai se controlar para não fazer mais cenas de ciúmes! Saia e só volte quando esfriar! - Dizendo isso, Severus soltou dele e empurrou-o com firmeza para longe. Harry, desestabilizou-se um pouco, deu alguns passos para trás, mas eventualmente ele conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Ótimo! Eu tive o suficiente! Eu deveria ganhar uma medalha por suportar você com ele! Mas acabou! Nunca mais irei por o pé aqui!

Os olhos do homem brilharam de raiva gelada, e os lábios apertaram-se tanto que quase ficaram brancos.

- Volte para seus amigos patéticos e não mostre mais a sua cara aqui!

- Ótimo! - Harry bufou. - Isso é o que eu pretendo fazer! Eu não serei o último! Você poder foder com aquele sonserina nojento o quanto você quiser ! Não me importo!

Ele virou-se tão abruptamente que quase vacilou, então se dirigiu para a saída. Ele agarrou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Ele puxou-o uma e outra vez, sentindo que talvez fosse destruí-la, apenas para ser capaz de descarregar. Queria desintegrá-la e sair de dentro daquele inferno!

Mas a porta continuava fechada. Harry estava em um estado de tal descontrole que antes que um feitiço de desbloqueio pudesse ser lançado, certamente já teria esmagado a porta.

- Abra a porta, porra! Abra-a, agora! - Gritou, chutando com toda sua força a superfície de madeira. Pelo canto do olho viu um movimento atrás das costas. Ele virou-se bruscamente. Severus estava bem atrás dele e parecia que pretendia pegá-lo novamente. Harry levantou a mão, tentando afastá-lo, sem qualquer sucesso que seja! O homem agarrou-o e apertou-o dolorosamente. Harry gritou quando Snape virou a mão dele para trás e empurrou a face dele na porta, com toda sua força, pressionando-o na superfície de madeira.

Ele tentou libertar-se, mas o homem era mais forte. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance com ele.

Severus prendeu seu corpo, e Harry gemeu, sentindo dor incrível na mão torcida que Snape estava segurando tão firmemente, como se quisesse quebrá-la.

- Não me repila. - Ele ouviu o silvo venenoso em sua orelha direita. - Lembre-se disso. Porque a próxima vez que você tentar fazê-lo, não serei tão generoso, por isso não me empurre e em troca iremos acabar com essa farsa. - Ouvindo estas palavras, o estômago e o coração de Harry contraíram dolorosamente, oferecendo-lhe ainda mais dor do que sentia na mão torcida. - E agora, Potter ... vou lhe explicar algumas coisas. Primeiro, se você ignorar de novo meus comandos e aparecer aqui para fazer cena, despejando suas conjecturas emocionais e exageradas, apesar da ausência de qualquer evidência sólida, não vou me incomodar em lhe dar qualquer satisfação e baterei a porta em sua cara. Segundo: eu sou um professor e alunos, por vezes, vêm a mim tanto por conta de detenções, bem como por causa da tutoria, Potter. E se você não entende, então da próxima vez deixarei a porta aberta, para que ouça tudo. Você está satisfeito com esta solução? - Sem esperar por qualquer resposta de Harry, ele continuou. - E em terceiro lugar, não fodo ninguém, exceto você. Ninguém. E eu deveria ter lhe fornecido o suficiente, e se não foi o suficiente, então eu mostro a você imediatamente.

Harry sentiu o homem reforçar seu agarre. Ele tinha dificuldade para respirar e parecia que Severus também. Não deu tempo para pensar muito sobre isso, porque Snape agarrou-o pela roupa e o lançou firmemente sobre a mesa. Harry gritou, surpreso, e atingiu seu quadril na borda do tampo da mesa. Perdeu momentaneamente a orientação. Ele recuperou-a somente quando Severus veio até ele e o fitou com um olhar ardente, virou-o de costas e o empurrou na superfície.

Mas Harry não o permitiu. Ele empurrou com as mãos e afastou-se, lançando um olhar feroz a Snape.

- Eu quero ver você - ofegou, sentindo-se tremer. Com raiva, frustração e algo mais ... algo que floresceu nos seus lombos, tornando a única coisa que ele queria, a única coisa pela qual, neste momento, seria capaz de matar para obter, essa coisa ... era o homem em pé diante dele.

Severus atendeu seu pedido. Ele empurrou-o na mesa e tirou sua varinha. Uma onda despojou Harry da parte inferior da roupa, e, em seguida, repartiu o movimento em suas vestes, e deixou suas calças liberarem o membro. Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando viu o clarão, o pênis do homem duro e os cabelos escuros ao redor. Snape envolveu sua mão em torno de sua ereção e apotou-lhe sua varinha. Seu pênis foi coberto com uma substância brilhante, que foi espalhada por Severus ao longo do pênis em movimentos rápidos. Essa visão fez com que os olhos de Harry ampliassem com descrença, e seu coração quase pulou para fora do peito. Mas não pôde contemplar mais o gesto de Severus, no momento seguinte, Severus estava junto dele, sentou-o no balcão, empurrou-o para trás e levantou suas pernas. Ele descansou suas mãos nos ambos dele descançando as as mãos nos lados de sua cabeça e se inclinou sobre ele tão baixo que Harry não podia ver mais nada, a não ser o ardor dos olhos negros cintilando em fogo fixos no seu. Passou um momento, como que estudando os olhos verde de Harry, como se quisesse ir direto à sua mente, depois, ele entrou com um impulso suave. O corpo do grifinória se abriu diante dele, sentia-se explodir todar vez que mergulhava naquele olhar supreendente, mas desta vez havia algo mais. Obstinada determinação, obstinação e desejo de provar alguma coisa.

E Harry sentiu quando Severus saiu e empurrou de novo, e quase que imediatamente caminhando para o ritmo vertiginoso.

A íris dos olhos fugiram profundamente para cima do crânio, quando sentiu o prazer lhe perfurar, que tomava conta de seu corpo cada vez que tinha atingido o seu ponto de prazer.

- Olhe para mim! - Rosnou o homem, puxando seu membro para fora e em seguida punindo-o com um impulso extremamente afiado e poderoso.

O garoto gemeu alto, levantando os olhos, suspendeu a respiração, quando fitou os olhos de Severus novamente mergulhados em seus olhos, como se estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo muito importante.

Harry estava em chamas. Prazer em fogo. O fogo da raiva. Ele também queria rasgar Snape em pedaços, dividí-lo. Ele queria provocar-lhe a mesma dor que sentiu hoje, a dor que ele lhe causou. Sempre. Porque ele pertencia apenas a ele. Porque ele pertencia a Severus, e Severus lhe pertencia. Somente a ele.

Agarrou-o pelo manto, e o atraiu para ainda mais perto. Seus rostos estavam quase a milímetros de distância. Ele sentiu o hálito quente do homem em sua pele. Ele não via mais nada, além dos olhos de ébano negro invadindo sua mente.

- Você é só meu – disse com voz ofegante. - Só meu! Você pertence só a mim. Eu encontrei você. Pertenço a você. Se alguém tentar levá-lo de mim... Eu vou machucá-lo!

Severus congelou por um momento. Nas profundezas de seus olhos, tremulou alguma coisa. Uma sombra de satisfação surgiu em seu rosto, depois ele começou a entrar em Harry com velocidade ainda maior, com uma força ainda maior, com fervor ainda maior. Sim, se ele queria fazer aquilo para recompensar e punir, ao mesmo tempo.

Harry cerrou as pálpebras involuntariamente, mas então ele ouviu um rosnado selvagem:

- Você tem que olhar para mim, porra!

Quando ele ergueu as pálpebras, encontrou um olhar devastador e agressivo, que quase explodiu em sua alma. Ele devia a todo custo manter os olhos abertos. Mas era tão difícil quando cada tiro na sua próstata o privava da capacidade de pensar, enviando seus sentidos para o teto.

Um forte cheiro penetrava-lhe as narinas, o cheiro agridoce do homem, ouvia em seus ouvidos a sua respiração pesada, sentia as aspereza de suas vestes em sua pele, o calor da respiração, seus olhos não viam nada além da escuridão circundante. Snape estava sobre ele, estava dentro dele, ele estava em todo lugar. Ele o preenchia tanto que tinha a impressão de que não havia mais espaço para mais nada. Nem para Voldemort, para a guerra, nem aulas, amigos, passado e futuro. Isso tudo não poderia existir. Enquanto Severus estava ali, dentro dele, enquanto estivesse com ele ... nada mais importava.

Ele sorriu apertando mais o manto do homem. Severus, vendo seu sorriso, recuou um pouco para olhar para seu rosto inteiro. Ele lambeu os lábios e abrandou os movimentos, passando a penetrar lentamente, profundo, ao longo de cada empurrão, de sua boca começou a surgir, em voz baixa, quase sem fôlego, as seguintes palavras:

- Não. Há. Ninguém. Não . Há. Outros.

O estômago de Harry se virou, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Seu pênis estremeceu, ouvindo estas palavras, e a tensão dentro dele subiu para um estado de emergência. Ele sabia que bastava só mais um pouco, e ele ia...

Sentiu a palma de Severus deslizar em seu pescoço. O homem levantou a cabeça, aproximado-a de seu rosto. Ele inclinou-se e parou a boca a milímetros do seu ouvido. Dedos finos teceram em seus cabelos e os apertou firmemente. Harry ergueu as mãos para cima e as psssou ao redor do pescoço do homem em um aperto tão forte que nada seria capaz de romper com ele. Harry foi perfurado por tremores incontroláveis pelo corpo quando sentiu o hálito impossivelmente quente penetrando em sua mente em um sussurro rouco:

- Você...

Sentiu um profundo impulso em seu interior.

- ... é o ...

Lábios quentes, deslisaram no lóbulo da sua orelha.

- ... único ...

Dedos cravaram fortemente em seu corpo.

- ... Potter.

O sussuro foi quebrado por um gemido rouco quando Severus gozou nele, seu corpo convulsionou com tanta força sobre Harry que quase danificou a bancada. Agarrou as nádegas de Harry com força predatória, como se quisesse rasgá-lo em pedaços.

Mas Harry sentiu-se cair dentro do abismo do prazer do orgasmo. Tudo nele ardia e desintegrava-se, sob suas pálpebras, viu milhões de faíscas quentes que vagaram sobre a sua pele, irritando-a inteira. Ele pressionou o rosto no pescoço de Severus, sufocando seu grito rouco, por um momento, ambos não conseguiam respirar.

Ele queria continuar a sentí-lo derretendo dentro dele. Estava tão perto, podia sentir seu coração batendo alo lado do seu coração. Ele nunca, absolutamente nunca iria deixá-lo ir.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo havia passado. Ele tinha a impressão de que havia viajado para longe. Ele só via escuridão e ouvia apenas os sons das respirações altas, dele e de Severus, cortanto o silêncio quente.

O homem deitado sobre ele engasgou. Harry sentia o peso dele, sentia o seu peito subindo e descendo, ouvia sua respiração pesada. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Ele relaxou o abraço. Severus se afastou e endireitou-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Harry prendeu a respiração, vendo o olhar nebuloso que o homem lhe lançou. O rosto de Severus estava tão perto ... Ele sentiu sua respiração acelerada, voltando lentamente ao normal.

E pela primeira vez ... já não queria mais nada. Se ao menos fosse sempre assim como agora. Se Severus apenas ficasse sempre com ele. Mais isso não pararia ali. Nunca.

Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto áspero, contemplando fascinado a piscar, fitou os olhos profundos e sussurrou baixinho:

- Eu sou apenas seu. Eu sempre o amarei.

Nesse momento, uma sombra escura apareceu nos olhos negros, e as rugras entre as sobrancelhas se aprofundaram. Harry sentiu a ansiedade, que não poderia ser justificada. Ele não gostava daquela sombra. Algo não estava certo. Já conseguia ver isso em Severus . Ele conhecia suas reações.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Severus?

O homem apertou os lábios e se afastou. Harry, por um momento, não quis libertá-lo das suas garras, mas acabou por desistir. Sem uma palavra, observou Snape se levanta e puxa as calças. Ele não olhou para ele. Como se Harry tivesse dito algo errado.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou hesitante, elevando-se sobre os cotovelos. Ele queria se levantar, mas os músculos se recusaram a cooperar depois de um orgasmo tão intenso, não lhes queriam ouvir.

- Vista-se e me siga – Severus disse finalmente. Sua voz estava completamente calma.

Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando para as calças abotoadas do homem. Ele forçou seu corpo a se mover, e sentou-se sobre a mesa, olhando para os olhos de Snape que estreitaram-se de forma suspeita.

- E pare de olhar para mim assim, Potter - rosnou o homem, claramente irritado. - Talvez eu devesse dar-lhe uma foto? Então você poderia olhar à vontade, e eu pelo menos poderia ser polpado de suportar suas expreções faciais bobas.

Harry apertou os lábios. Bem, mais uma vez, Era Snape. Snape.

- É uma ideia muito boa - disse, sorrindo. - Eu vou pendurá-la na cama e vou me masturbar olhando para ela.

O homem lhe lançou um olhar meio irritado meio divertido.

- Como se você já não ... - Ele respondeu sarcasticamente.

- E como você sabe o que faço no meio da noite? - Ele perguntou em tom desafiador.

Severus estreitou os olhos. Em seus lábios apareceu um sorriso misterioso e torto.

- Imagino que faça o mesmo que eu.

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair no chão, mas não pôde responder, porque Severus bufou, virou-se e desapareceu por trás da porta que dava para seus aposentos.

O menino pulou da mesa para ir atrás dele, queria discutir o assunto, mas depois lembrou que ele não tinha ideia de onde estava a parte inferior de sua roupa.

- O que você fez com minhas calças! - Gritou em direção à porta aberta, olhando cuidadosamente ao redor, mas Snape não lhe respondeu. Ele suspirou, e entrou na sala de estar, sentindo uma chama calorosa no coração cheio de alegria, mas embaçada por uma sombra indefinida de ansiedade da qual ele não conseguia se livrar.

Ou talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação fértil?

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna,** realmente o Harry ainda não compreendeu que ainda é cedo para tentar obter um beijo de Snape. A negativa de Snape em beijar Harry tem um fundamento muito angustiante, que só de pensar me dá vertigem e um aperto no coração, mas não posso adiantar nada para vocês, o máximo que eu posso dizer é: vocês compreenderão o motivo ao longo dos muitos capítulos que ainda tem pela frente, nenhum gesto dele, nenhum ato, nenhum comportamento está desprovido de uma razão forte. Fiquem de olho.

**Miriette**, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do Desiderium Intimum, obrigada por comentar.


	35. Chapter 35

**33 Vamos começar uma festa!**

**Parte 1**

Quando Harry entrou no Grande Salão, imediatamente seus olhos buscaram a presença de Snape, mas ele não estava na refeição. Ele não o viu no café da manhã nem no almoço, não o veria nem no jantar.

Este era o penúltimo dia de aula antes das férias de Natal. Os estudantes conversavam animadamente sobre seus planos. Hermione inclinou-se para Ron e sussurrou algo para ele.

- Oi, Harry.

O menino olhou para cima e sorriu, de pé atrás dele estava Luna.

- Oh, Olá - disse ele.

- Você vai a festa de Natal? – a corvinal perguntou, aproximando-se e enviando-lhe um sorriso radiante. - Eu mal posso esperar. E você?

- Ee ... - Harry piscou surpreso e alegre com o entusiasmo que ele ouviu na voz dela. Desde quando Luna se comportava como uma estudante tão ansiosa para uma festa? Geralmente evitava esse tipo de evento, preferia perseguir criaturas mágicas imaginárias por Hogwarts. Bem, Neville disse que ele iria também, parecia que metade da escola iria para essa festa. E originalmente era para ser uma festinha simples, apenas para um punhado de pessoas.

- Por fim, seremos capazes de beber cerveja amanteigada juntos - ela sorriu.

Sim! Cerveja amanteigada ! Harry tinha esquecido totalmente.

- Não claro. E segundo disse Tonks, talvez possamos provar algo ainda mais forte - sorriu.

Luna corou ligeiramente em resposta e desviou a vista.

Harry olhou para ela com espanto. Ele disse algo inapropriado? Ele mencionou apenas sobre algo mais forte e o...

Ele olhou para a mesa dos professores.

... Tonks. Tonks, parecia ter acabado de virar o rosto em direção oposta e começar a tecer algo com a professora Sprout que estava sentada ao seu lado.

Ele olhou de volta para Luna, que já tinha dado alguns passos na direção da mesa da Corvinal.

- Bem ... foi bom te ver. - E acenou .

Era um comportamento ... estranho, mesmo para ela.

Ele deu de ombros e se dirigiu para a mesa da Grifinória, rapidamente esqueceu da cerveja e de Luna, querendo saber como faria para fazer Severus se alimentar. Ele não gostava desse comportamento do homem, de não se importar consigo. Lembrava-se de quando Severus o obrigou a comer quando passou o dia todo trancado na Sala Precisa.

Então, fará o mesmo! Iria pedir ajuda a Dobby, e ele irá levar a comida de Severus! Enfim, ele tinha que falar com ele sobre seus planos de Natal e passeio em Hogsmeade. Esqueceu completamente desse assunto na noite anterior, estava muito ocupado imaginando que Snape estava o traindo, e fodendo com ele sobre a mesa. É verdade que mais tarde passou para os aprosentos privados, mas era muito difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa, pois ele estava sem calças e Snape parecia se divertir muito com isso, atormentando-o. – "Hmm, suas calças? Parece que elas não estão aqui, Potter. Temo que terá de voltar sem elas."

"Na verdade, foi muito engraçado" - pensou.

Mas Harry estava muito determinado, então ele começou a circular pela sala e olhar para todos os lugares, até que finalmente ele as encontrou nas prateleiras do armário no canto. Quando irritado ele voltou para a cadeira, ansiava por conseguir um jeito de fazer Snape pagar por irritá-lo, então ele perguntou: - _"É realmente verdade que faz o mesmo que eu durante à noite? Conte-me sobre isso, estou disposto a ouvir."_ - Até agora, lembrava-se da sensação horrível de humilhação, quando ouviu a resposta de Snape – _"Sim, Potter. Eu durmo. Eu não sabia que isso te fascinava". _- E então o desgraçado teve a audácia de zombar mais ainda dele!

Mas todos esses eventos pareciam desaparecer em face do que aconteceu antes, em face do que ele fez com Snape e o que ouviu dele. Até agora, ele não podia acreditar, e às vezes se perguntava se ele não tinha ouvido direito, se não foi simplesmente a sua imaginação fértil.

"_Você é o único , Potter."_

A simples menção disso fazia seu estômago ser varrido por uma onda de calor, e um sorriso amanteigado estampar-se em seus lábios.

Ele era o único. Severus só transava com ele. E só com ele!

Ele se sentiu tão feliz que tinha vontade de cantarolar baixinho e saltar como Luna.

Quando se sentou à mesa e cumprimentou os amigos, estava ruborizado, afastou seu olhar deles e fitou os pratos, sua mão imediatamente foi para o seu bolso.

"Eu preciso falar com você, Severus. Eu poderia ir ver você depois do jantar?"

A resposta chegou apenas no final da refeição:

"Se você precisa ..."

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, mas depois de um tempo ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Agora é só esperar para que dê certo ..."

Depois do jantar ele chamou Dobby e lhe pediu para trazer-lhe algo mais da cozinha, pois queria comer no dormitório. Ele disse aos amigos que iria voltar à noite, que precisava visitar Hagrid, em seguida, jogou o manto da invisibilidade em si e foi para as masmorras carregando um prato de refeição, ansiando que tudo desse certo.

Ele tirou o manto no escritório, colocou-o no bolso e segurando o prato fumegante, bateu na porta de acesso as câmaras de Severus. Quando a porta se abriu, ele abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Boa noite, Severus.

O homem estreitou os olhos, olhando primeiro para o rosto sorridente de Harry, e em seguinda para o prato.

- O que é isso? - Rosnou.

Sem esperar por um convite, Harry escorregou por ele e colocou a comida na mesa.

- Últimamente você não tem ido às refeições, então eu me preocupei com você. Em geral, não se preocupa com sigo mesmo, Severus. Então eu decidi trazer-lhe o jantar. Espero que você goste de assado. - Ele sorriu, endireitando-se e olhando para Snape fechando a porta.

O homem franziu a testa e olhou para o prato sobre a mesa, e em seguida para Harry, então, novamente para o prato, e novamente para Harry. A surpresa em seu rosto lentamente se transformou em algo que o menino nunca tinha visto antes e, portanto, não foi capaz de definir.

Severus lambeu os lábios e limpou a garganta.

- Eu não sei o que lhe fez pensar que o meu não comparecimento nas refeições resulte em eu ficar qui com fome, posso lhe garantir que eu conto regularmente com a cortesia dos elfos do castelo, cujos serviços, como vejo eu, você também usou.

Harry sentiu-se corar.

- Eu não pensei sobre isso - ele disse calmamente, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu não estou surpreso - disse Snape, aproximando-se de sua cadeira verde.

Harry estava zangado consigo mesmo por ter sido tão tolo. Estava evidente que Severus não iria comer o que lhe trouxe, e em pouco tempo iria ficar parecendo aqueles esqueletos da sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Estendeu a mão para o prato para levá-lo, mas Severus pegou sua mão e empurrou-a.

- Mas desde que você trouxe, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de desperdiçar. - Ele acenou com a varinha e de um dos armários voou um segundo prato sobre a mesa. Snape dividiu o assado em duas partes e a segunda apontou para Harry indicando-lhe para sentar-se na poltrona. Harry sentou-se hesitante, sentindo um calor estranho no estômago quando percebeu que iria jantar com Severus. Ele viu o homem trazer copos e vinho tinto.

Harry se inclinou sobre o seu quinhão. Pela primeira vez ele estava fazendo uma refeição com Severus. Era... incrível. Quase como se seus sonhos ... fossem reias - terminou seu pensamento, corando. Ele olhou para Severus, que dedicava atenção a mastigar o assado e berber seu vinho. Se ele quisesse conseguir algo dele, teria que agir agora, enquanto Snape está ocupando comendo. Com a boca cheia, não seria capaz de gritar com ele. Isso aumentava suas chances.

- Hum - limpou a garganta, endireitando-se na cadeira, tomando uma respiração profunda. - Na verdade ... Eu vim porque eu queria falar algo com você, Severus.

O homem não olhou para ele.

- Eu imaginei que o muito "urgente" do seu assunto, era falar sobre a frequência das minhas refeições.

- Não. Quero dizer, também, mas ... Oh, eu só queria falar com você sobre os feriados.

A mão de Severus congelou a meio caminho da boca. Seus dedos apertaram o garfo. Harry o viu apertar os olhos em direção aos seus que estavam sendo perfurados por aquele olhar como se quisesse rompê-los.

- Pelo que ouvi, está indo para a casa dos Weasleys. Então não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual deva falar comigo se não quer saber de alguma forma eficaz para impedi-los de aumentar a alarmante taxa de ruivos imbecis e incompetentes que são o flagelo do mundo bruxo.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Oh, por que Severus tinha que complicar tudo?"

- Na verdade, Dumbledore me pediu para passar as férias em Hogwarts - Harry respondeu, lançando um olhar brilhante para o homem.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Snape parecia ser insensível a esta notícia. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para Harry com expectativa.

- E ?

Harry limpou a garganta.

- Eu pensei que se eu decidi ficar...

O homem apertou os olhos e mergulhou um olhar mais desagradável nos olhos de Harry.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Bem ... ee ... - O rapaz se contorcia sob a influência daquele olhar, tinha a sensação de que ele perdera toda a coragem. Mas ele tinha que dizer, enquanto tinha tempo. - Bem, eu pensei que eu poderia passar as... férias c-com você.

Os olhos de Severus alargaram-se por um momento e um segundo mais tarde se transformaram em um risco negro lançando raios.

- Não, você não vai - Snape falou lentamente, colocando muita convicção nas palavras, como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Harry sentiu um frio desagradável se arrasta em seu coração.

- Por quê?

- Finalmente eu tenho a oportunidade de descansar do convívio de criaturas irresponsáveis, e usufruir do incomparável prazer de me ver livre da sua perseguição, não vou permitir que um aluno grudento e mimado fique se esfregando cheio de tesão em meus pés e estragar o meu merecido descanso.

Harry deixou fugir ruidosamente o ar que até aquele momento ele havia prendido.

- Eu não vou me esfregar em seus pés. E ... Este não é o ponto! E eu não sou grudento! - Resmungou, irritado com a resposta de Snape. - Eu só ... Eu quero que nós passemos esses dias juntos. Eu não quero estar em outro lugar. Eu quero estar com você.

Severus apertou os lábios.

- Desista. - ele resmungou e voltou a comer, como se ele considerasse o assunto encerrado.

Harry franziu o cenho. O plano "A" tinha dado errado. Hora de ir para o plano "B". Plano, que a parte de sua natureza sonserina inventou. Não importava o quanto ele a odiasse, ou a negasse, às vezes ela era muito útil.

Recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou.

- Oh, isso é muito ruim ... Parece, porém, que eu terei que passar o Natal com os Weasleys. Eu irei imediatamente até o diretor e lhe direi que não vou estar em Hogwarts. Mudei de ideia.

Severus de repente levantou a cabeça e olhou para Harry com surpresa em seus olhos. Mas foi apenas um vislumbre. Aparentemente, ele foi capaz de se dominar rapidamente, porque suas feições tornaram-se afiadas, e afastou o rosto com raiva. Fixou o olhar de volta para o prato e começou a comer, mas Harry viu que as rugas entre as sobrancelhas aprofundaram consideravelmente.

Era uma reação estranha. Snape olhou para ele estranho... o que deu errado? E por quê? Ele provavelmente deve ter gostado. Talvez ele simplesmente ficou surpreso por Harry finalmente ter desistido? Depois de um momento, olhando com mais clareza, Harry entendeu, no entanto, que seria melhor ir direto ao ponto crucial do seu plano.

Ele olhou para o fogo, encolheu os ombros com indiferença e tentando soar displincente, ele continuou:

- A Sra. Weasley e Gina vão ficar felizes com a notícia, quando souberem. Vou pedir a Gina para assar os cookies que eu amo tanto. Eu só espero que ela não cisme de colocar comida na minha boca novamente...- pelo canto do olho olhou para Severus, que parou de mastigar e olhava para ele como se fosse quebrar os próprios dentes de tanto que os cerrava para obter controle, ou cuspir fora o que ele tinha em sua boca e jogá-lo em Harry.

O menino sorriu para si mesmo em pensamento. Ele tinha uma pequena diferença, mas teria que perfurar mais, até que Severus se dobrasse.

- O pior será os viscos abraçadores, que a Sra. Weasley ama tanto colocar na decoração das portas. Vou ter que ter muito cuidado para não me deparar com Gina. E se eu não conseguir, então ... Bem, seria insensato recusar ... Eu não quero estragar a minha imagem ...

Seu argumento foi interrompido por um súbito e grande estrondo.

- Chega - Snape sibilou, tendo atingido com força a superfície da mesa com um dos punhos. - Se esta é a única maneira de silenciar você, Potter, então ...

- Então eu posso ficar? - Harry interrompeu, incapaz de parar seu sorriso alegre.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar assassino.

- Agora que você sabe que não vai ...

- Oh, obrigado! - Harry sorriu, não deixando-o terminar. - Eu prometo que vou ser tão silencioso que você provavelmente nem sequer vai me notar. Eu posso até lançar um feitiço silenciador em mim mesmo. Eu não o perturbarei. Eu só quero ... estar com você - concluiu, sentindo um calor agradável no estômago, que irradiava para todo o corpo, penetrando no coração.

Ele conseguiu! Vai passar as férias com Severus! Ele queria pular de alegria, mas sabia que se tentasse fazê-lo, Snape poderia rapidamente mudar de ideia. Enfim, era apenas metade da batalha. Ainda faltava mais uma coisa.

- Um ... Gostaria de dizer que ... – "Vamos! Diga!" - ... Eu não posso vir amanhã para a detenção. - Vendo que os olhos do homem passou de um tom perfurante para um ar assassino, acrescentou rapidamente: - Tonks está realizando uma festa de Natal amanhã, em Hogsmeade. Todo mundo vai estar lá e eu também gostaria de ir. Eu pensei em ... perguntar se ... Eu ... - Harry sentiu-se ser lentamente esmagado na poltrona pelo olhar de Snape. Preparou-se e acrescentou: - Certamente você já ouviu falar sobre isso. Dumbledore disse que as barreiras de proteção serão estendidas pelos professores, por isso sei que estarei seguro. Eu realmente gostaria de ir. Espero que você não fique com raiva.

Severus finalmente afastou o olhar e bufou:

- Deveria estar com raiva por você querer perder uma noite inteira em meio a um bando de idiotas balbuciando coisas sem sentido e em meio a um grupo patético de amigos liderados por aquela Auror rosa desajeitada que é incapaz de atingir um feitiço em seu próprio rabo?

Harry suspirou em frustração.

- Oh, você está irritado.

O homem bufou de novo e olhou para o fogo. Harry tentou acalmar as coisas:

- Eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe.

Severus deu-lhe um outro olhar desagradável, mas desta vez não comentou nada. Harry tomou isso como permissão, não tocou mais no assunto, sabendo que Snape já estava no limite da explosão.

Foi incrível. Tendo em vista que o homem faria de tudo para não deixar Harry passar uma noite agradável, e possivelmente até inventaria um trabalho extra só para destruir completamente todos os seus planos. Mas agora ...

Harry sentiu um calor agradável dentro de si em algum lugar. Seus olhos sorriam quando ele olhou para a silhueta escura do Mestre de Poções, cujas vestes recebiam a dança das sombras produzidas pelas chamas tremeluzentes da lareira.

Ele sentiu que ele estava se aproximando mais. Estava cada vez mais perto de quebrar a barreira através da qual fluiria uma luz radiante, apertou os olhos, olhou para o manto negro abotoado até o pescoço, lembrou o toque suave da pele, em torno do rosto, cabelo, a sensação de encosntar sua mão ao redor do coração batendo. Ele queria agarrá-lo com força contra o peito como um tesouro, e depois enconstar nele e ouvir o seu ritmo lento, suave. E nunca, nunca deixar que ninguém levasse o tesouro dele.

Ele suspirou profundamente e forçou-se a desviar os olhos de Severus e olhar para o fogo.

Em breve ele vai vencer. Ele sabia que esse dia se aproximava. Ele iria sentí-lo junto de si.

* * *

- Oh, olha para isso! "Forte como aço, intercalada com pêlos de unicórnio com fios especialmente selecioanado, com madeira ultra resistente de Salgueiro com Álamo, intimamente relacionada com a velocidade, imbatível, ninguém é capaz de pará-la". Oh, é linda ... - Ron sussurrou, olhando encantado para a última novidade da série de vassouras Nimbus exposta na loja de equipamentos para Quadribol.

Harry balançou a cabeça, porém, ele preferia sua vassoura. Ele começou a ficar cansado de andar em Hogsmeade com Rony e tentou encontrar alguma maneira de se livrar dele. Hermione já tinha feito isso. Beneficiou-se da primeira oportunidade para enfiar-se na primeira livraria que encontraram. Mas Harry não podia fazer nada do tipo. Ainda tinha que suportar o Professor Flitwick andando atrás dele como uma sombra, sua tarefa era protegê-lo enquanto se encontravam no pré-compras de Natal na vila bruxa.

Harry suspirou em frustração e olhou em volta pelas ruas da cidade cheias de bruxas, bruxos e alunos de Hogwarts. Caia uma neve tão grossa, como se o tempo tivesse decidido preencher todo o espaço disponível, criando uma enorme dificuldade para atravessar as ruas. De tempos em tempos chegavam aos ouvidos do grifinória músicas cantadas por corais de Natal, mas não conseguiu detectar a origem do coral através da neve densa.

- Vamos para dentro! - Ron gritou e correu para a loja. Harry suspirou, resignado e arrastou-se atrás dele. Quando eles já estavam lá dentro, o professor Flitwick se juntou a eles, sorrindo em embaraço para Harry. Aparentemente ele também não gostava de andar grudado em Potter. Mas ele não poderia quebrar a ordem do Diretor.

Harry virou as costas para ele e cerrou os dentes de raiva impotente. Como diabos iria comprar um presente para Snape em tais circunstâncias? Especialmente porque ele nem sabia o que ele queria dar-lhe. Portanto, precisava de algum tempo a sós para que ele pudesse escolher algo em paz sem medo de que alguém visse e ficasse perguntando "para quem é?".

Olhou ansiosamente pela janela e piscou, viu a silhueta poderosa de Hagrid passando ao lado da loja. Uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Ron, enterrado entre equipamentos de Quadribol, não prestou atenção nele, aproveitou e caiu fora da loja, escorregou na neve e caiu direto com a cara no casaco de peles.

- Tenha cuidado, Harry, porque a neve está muito escorregadia, pode escorregar e quebar algo. - Hagrid sorriu, colocando-o em linha reta e dando tapinhas nas costas, o que fez Harry pensar que seus pulmões haviam se deslocado.

- Posso andar um pouco com você por Hogsmeade? - Harry deixou escapar, eles ouviram passos do professor de Encantamentos correndo atrás deles. - Eu tenho algumas coisas para comprar, e Ron não pode se afastar dos artigos de quadribol- explicou ele, apontando o dedo para a loja atrás deles.

- Oh, Potter - Flitwick chiou, parando perto do grifinória. - Você não pode sair assim tão repentinamente. Está dificultando o meu trabalho. Oh, Olá, Hagrid.

- Bom, professor. Harry pediu-me para ser seu acompanhante. Provavelmente não é um problema, certo?

Flitwick olhou para baixo e fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Mas tente não perdê-lo de vista ao longo do caminho. E o leve mais tarde para Hogwarts. Eu já estou cansado desses desvios - murmurou o professor, afastando-se patinando na neve com seu andar característico.

Harry sorriu para o amigo.

- Muito obrigado.

- É um prazer, Harry. Eu não ficaria tão emocionado se alguém quisesse anda comigo. Como você está?

Eles se movimentaram lentamente ao longo da rua movimentada. Andar com Hagrid era muito mais simples, pois todos arredavam do caminho dando passagem a eles. Harry não estava preocupado com Ron. Ele estava tão preocupado com equipamentos de Quadribol, que antes mesmo de perceber sua ausência, provavelmente já teria comprado tudo que queria e voltado.

- Tudo bem, exceto o fato de que todos me tratam como um maldito ovo de ouro. Frágil e precioso.

- Mas não é bom, Harry? Após o ataque que você sofreu? Felizmente sobreviveu e agora pode estar aqui vivo, falando comigo. Depois do que andam fazendo ultimamente na Floresta Proibida, o diretor preferiu manter você fechado em Hogwarts, lá estará seguro, não deve nem mesmo esgueirar seu nariz para fora dos muros.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- E o que andam fazendo na Floresta Proibida?

Hagrid franziu a testa como se estivesse zangado consigo.

- Fui indiscreto mais uma vez, isso é muito mal... - Resmungou.

- Hagrid - Harry disse com ênfase. - O que acontece na Floresta Proibida? Se isso é algo perigoso, eu devo saber para poder estar preparado, não é? Por favor, não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança.

Hagrid parou e suspirou pesadamente.

- Ok ... Mas você não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso. Nem uma palavra.

Harry levantou a mão.

- Eu prometo.

Acenou com a cabeça e olhou para a neve pisada.

- Algo está matando animais. Algo ou alguém. E tem feito isso de maneira terrível, cruel e desumana.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Matando animais? Quais animais? E para quê? Vold... Desculpe, Você-Sabe-Quem já tem um corpo não precisa de sangue de unicórnios.

Hagrid sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é o ponto. Professor Dumbledore pensa que é algum ... exercício. Porque vários animais diferentes foram mortos. Até mesmo os pássaros.

- Exercícios? - Não parece muito agradável.

- Sim ... uma matança.

Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

- Como?

- Alguns animais foram mortos com o Avada, mas alguns ... - Hagrid parou, como se o que ele tinha para dizer fosse muito assustador.

- O quê? - Harry perguntou, sentindo um desconfortável aperto na garganta.

- Alguns foram esquartejados, outros foram queimados, alguns congelados, e... os pássaros foram feitos em pedaços, e até encontrei um... - Vendo o horror no rosto de Harry, Hagrid provavelmente finalmente decidiu morder a língua. - Eu acho que já chega ...

Harry não podia acreditar no que acabou de ouvir. Ele sentiu-se doente, quando ele imaginou todos esses horrores.

- É ... terrível - finalmente conseguiu espremer.

E Dumbledore escondeu isso dele! Porra, afinal de contas, ele sempre andou na floresta.

- Sabe o que os matou?

Hagrid fungou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- O diretor diz que parece que alguém está fazendo treinamento "para a profissão de Comensais da Morte". Aparentemente, esses bastardos primeiro exercitam suas maldições em pobres animais, para depois jogá-los em pessoas. Pensou que provavelmente ... - Hagrid gaguejou, como se as palavras não quisessem passar pela garganta - ... um ou vários alunos de Hogwarts estão treinando. Não pensei que viveria para presenciar o momento em que crianças estariam matando animais na Floresta para praticar maldições e magia das trevas. Se eu pegar esse...- Hagrid cerrou o punho grande, e suas feições ficaram afiadas. - Só que eles praticam apenas à noite. Eu tenho um bom conhecimento da floresta, como escolher o caminho, conheço-o como ninguém, exceto o diretor, ele conhece tanto ou melhor.

Harry franziu o cenho. Em algum lugar nas profundezas de sua mente apareceu um pensamento muito desagradável, mas rapidamente foi sufocado. Isso era muito assustador.

- Espero que, em algum momento, essa pessoa pague pelo mal. Ou pessoas. Eu poderia tentar ajudar se eu ...

- Não, Harry, não se meta nisso. Professor Dumbledore não gostaria se soubesse que você está metido nesse assunto, ponha isso na sua cabeça.

Harry franziu o cenho. Por que todo mundo tem que tratá-lo como uma criança? Por que esconder a verdade dele? Por que ele não queria que ninguém lhe dissesse qualquer coisa e tudo o que ficava sabendo tinha que ser obtido na marra? E se houvesse outra coisa que ele não sabia? Ainda não receberia uma resposta a estas perguntas e por isso deveria se contentar. Mas ele esperava que em breve ...

Pelo canto do olho ele notou um lampejo provindo do lado esquerdo. Ele virou a cabeça e parou tão de repente que as pessoas que vinham mais atrás quase colidiram com ele.

Ele parou diante de uma loja de presentes. Em uma das prateleiras estava uma estatueta. Na verdade, eram duas figuras, uma combinando com a outra. Era um Leão de ouro brilhante que era envolvido por uma cobra de um prateado iridescente. A serpente movia-se lentamente entre seus pés, alisado a cabeça no macio peito da outra figura, enroscava-se em suas patas e subia para o pescoço do leão lambendo-lhe a face brilhante.

Harry apenas se esticou e olhou fascinado com o que viu.

Em seguida, percebeu uma série de figuras semelhantes, simbolizando as casas em várias combinações, mas seu interesse era apenas aquela estátua.

- Espere aqui, Hagrid. Eu estarei de volta em breve - ele se afastou do amigo e foi à loja.

A sala estava cheia de estudantes que estavam comprando presentes para seus entes queridos. Harry notou o olho apreensivo de um sonserina, que, corando e lançando olhares assustados ao redor, parecerendo ter medo de ser pego por seus colegas, comprou uma figura com uma cobra e um texugo.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Era o suficiente quando se tratava de gostos e desgostos entre as casas. Sempre haverá alguém que não vai ligar a mínima atenção aos estereótipos, e seguirá seu próprio caminho.

Sim, só que o sonserina ainda não tinha saído com o seu presente, e Harry ainda ficou no meio da sala, sentindo-se muito estúpido por não ter coragem de se aproximar do balcão. Mas provavelmente não teria que esperar muito tempo ...

- Oh, Sr. Potter! – Uma atendente vestida com um avental rosa se aproximou, batendo palmas. - É uma honra vê-lo aqui. Você veio atrás de um presente para um ente querido?

"... Essa não."

- Ee ... - Gaguejou Harry, sentindo o olhar de todas as pessoas na loja se concentrarem nele. - Eu ... Hum ... Quero dizer ... Um amigo me pediu para comprar algo para sua g-garota - forçou, sentindo que sua garganta ficou seca. A vendedora lhe lançou um olhar longo e sorriu.

- Ah, e este "amigo" quer algo específico?

- Um ... Sim. Ele realmente gostou deste presente em exposição, digo... o leão e... - Oh, por que ela tinha que sorrir de uma forma tão irritante? - ... Uma cobra - ele terminou, sentindo algo espremendo seus pulmões. A menina levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para a janela dando com a visão de Hagrid.

Bem, agora todo mundo já sabe que sua namorada é provavelmente da Sonserina. Simplesmente maravilhoso! A não ser que alguém acredite no conto do "amigo", mas vendo a cara da bruxa da loja, certamente iria comentar e em breve estaria sendo perseguido por um bando de reporteres sanguinários dispostos a comer-lhe os pés.

Felizmente, a atendente não comentou mais, apenas tirou a figura da prateleira e a embalou, explicando a Harry que a estátua era encantada para que ele pudesse "gravar" qualquer mensagem, e após concluir a mensagem, deveria proferir a palavras de registro mágico e pronto, a figura repetiria tudo sempre que solicitada.

Harry silenciosamente agradeceu, pagou, e caiu fora da loja como uma tempestade, ainda sentindo o olhar divertido da vendedora.

Mas tão logo ele se viu do lado de fora, aquilo deixou de ter significado para ele. O mais importante era que no final das contas, encontrou um presente apropriado para Snape. Sorriu para si mesmo com o pensamento de Severus abrindo o presente e vendo a figura. Não tinha nada comparável! Ela era tão ... perfeita.

Harry parou em algumas lojas mais e comprou presentes para amigos e para si mesmo, uma camisa vermelha de cetim e gravata preta para o jantar de Natal.

Hagrid era um companheiro muito agradável. Não lhe fazia perguntas curiosas e não tentava visualizar o que ele comprou. Com Rony e Hermione não poderia fazer suas compras sem ter que dar explicações intermináveis. Descobriu que Hagrid tinha ouvido falar sobre o evento organizado por Tonks, manifestou inclinação para ir, quando Harry o convidou , ficou muito feliz, assim poderia conversar bastante com eles já que raramente conseguem tempo para visitá-lo.

Neste ponto, Harry ficou chateado consigo. Snape preenchia tanto a sua mente em todos os momentos, que ele acabou esquecendo o resto do mundo. Há muito tempo que ele planejava mandar uma carta para Lupin, mas algo ainda o desviava. Ou melhor, alguém. Ou melhor, o encontro com alguém. Ele achava que pensava nesse alguém quase o tempo todo, e tomava a sua mente e invadia até seu sono.

"Maldito Snape!"

Seu Snape.

Ele achou Ron na mesma loja onde o havia deixado. Estava enfiado na seção dos guias sobre táticas e técnicas de defesa eficaz, e Harry teve que se esforçar muito para arrastá-lo de lá. Hermione os encontrou ao lado do Três Vassouras. Ela tinha uma bolsa cheia de livros e as bochechas coradas de excitação. Durante todo o caminho até Hogwarts contou-lhe sobre a nova série de livros sobre numerologia, que entrou em uma livraria e não podia ficar longe deles.

Hagrid acompanhou-os até os portões do castelo, em seguida, acenou e prometeu se encontrar com eles à noite na festa, ainda conversavam quando entraram no Grande Salão e depois foram para a torre da Grifinória, juntamente com o mar de alunos animados que retornavam de Hogsmeade.

* * *

Quando eles entraram na taverna, eles tiveram que parar para se certificar de que eles vieram ao lugar certo, mas a presença do garçon e a cabra flutuando atrás do bar confirmou suas suspeitas. Eles estavam no cabeça de Javali, mas ... estava muito alterado.

Cada pedaço da sala principal foi adornada com correntes coloridas, bugigangas e quinquilharias. Mesas, cobertas com plumas à luz de velas acesas, toalhas de mesa coloridas e grandes laços brilhantes. No centro foi criado um lugar especial para a dança, coberto com um piso encerado e salpicado de estrelas de cor brilhante.

- Como esse lugar ficou lindo... - Hermione sussurrou, olhando em volta com prazer. - Você fez isso sozinha?

Tonks sorriu radiante.

- Professor Flitwick me ajudou um pouco com o chão, e Professora Sprout fez as guirlandas de flores.

Assentiu com a aprovação e rumou para escolher uma mesa para sentarem.

- Droga! - Ron sussurrou, quando ele sentou olhando como um falcão para Gina, que estava segurando a mão de um corvinal alto. Ela sentou-se com ele no canto da sala, jogando um longo olhar de superioridade ao irmão.

- Como ela pode tão descaradamente ... ficar segurando sua mão? E faz isso diante dos meus olhos! Eu vou lá assim que...

- Sente-se! - Com a ajuda de Harry Hermione agarrou-o pela camisa e puxou de volta para o lugar. - O que você está fazendo? Afinal de contas eles não estão fazendo nada! Gina pode andar com quem quiser! Finalmente, pare de agir como um completo imbecil e dê-lhe alguma liberdade!

Ron lhe jogou seu olhar mais assassino, mas não fez mais nada.

- Diga alguma coisa, Harry - Hermione perfurou-lhe com um olhar cheio de expectativa.

- Eu ... ee ...

- Ei vocês! - De repente, ao lado de sua mesa, Luna apareceu. Ela estava usando um vestido verde lembrando uma árvore de Natal enfeitada com bolas, velas brilhantes e laços. Trazia na cabeça uma grande estrela dourada. - Posso sentar com vocês?

- Claro! - Harry foi o primeiro a apontar um lugar, muito grato a ela por ter-lhe livrado da necessidade de intervir na briga dos amigos. Ele já tinha tido o bastante, até mesmo porque não queria tomar partido.

- Um ... - Uma voz soou do centro do salão de festa imprimindo silêncio entre as mesas, Tonks estava dando as boas vindas. - Eu queria oferecer uma recepção calorosa para vocês e obrigada por terem vindo. Espero que tenhamos um grande momento e que esta noite sirva para nos aproximar um dos outros...- Era impressão de Harry ou Tonks realmente olhou por uma fração de segundo para ele, sentado ao lado de Luna? - ... Ainda mais do que já somos próximos ... aprofundando nossos laços. Hum, a menos que estejam desbotados. - Ela acenou com a mão e sorriu com embaraço. - Não importa. Comam, bebam e se divirtam também. - Acenou com a varinha na direção de um aparelho de som com aspecto bem antigo, que começou a se mover e do qual começou a surgir animados sons de canções de Natal dentre outras músicas de cantores e bandas bruxas. Harry não conhecia a maioria deles, mas rapidamente ficou viciado em cantar junto com Ron, Hermione, Luna e Tonks, que também sentou-se em sua mesa.

Todos, obrigatoriamente, tinha como limite a cerveja amanteigada, mas Ninphadora trazia no bolso preto de sua capa, uma garafa prata com uma coisa "especial" que depois de tomar o juramento do grupo que não iriam contar a qualquer professor, despejou o líquido dentro de suas cervejas.

Harry afirmou para si que tinha gosto de martini, que ele bebeu na companhia de Snape, mas esse queimava mais na língua. Era um pouco amargo, mas graças a doçura da cerveja amanteigada, o gosto equilibrava-se perfeitamente. Tonks serviu-se de uma medida tripla e abriu um largo sorriso.

As bochechas de Luna depois do primeiro gole, estavam perigosamente vermelhas. Ela começou a contar-lhes a fantástica história sobre o Ministério e sua perseguição a uma bruxa que morava sozinha, suspeitavam que ela sequestrava e comia crianças trouxas. Mas o pai dela descobriu os seus modos de ação e os publicou em "O Pasquim", por conta do qual, tentaram colocá-lo em Azkaban para silenciá-lo. Todos escutaram a menina com sorrisos indulgentes em seus lábios. Mesmo Neville, que também se sentou com eles. Todos, exceto Tonks, que olhou para ela como se ela acreditasse em absolutamente cada palavra. Após a terceira rodada de cerveja "com o algo especial", Luna silenciou e ficou estranhamente de boca fechada. Apenas se balançava de um lado para outro, fitando com visão turva o tampo da mesa e, ocasionalmente, olhando para Ron rindo até às lágrimas ante as piadas contadas por Tonks. Harry apenas tomou um gole de bebida e observou-a com interesse crescente.

Vários pares ousaram ir para a pista de dança. Tonks deu um poderoso puxão em Ron sentando-o quando este quis saltar para cima de Gina e seu acompanhante corvinal dirigindo-se para a pista. Depois de algum tempo, sentou na mesa deles, uma menina de nome Anastácia Lipswic, dizendo que veio junto com Gina e seu namorado Gregory. Timidamente perguntou se podia sentar-se com eles, os presentes ficaram contentes em aceitá-la. Ficou na frente de Harry olhando-o com olhos amanteigados

Quando Tonks começou a falar sobre ervas com Neville, Ron e Hermione olharam brevemente em torno e sussurraram algo um para o outro, o olhar de Luna estava afundado no seu copo vazio, parecia imenrsa em pensamentos errantes muito distantes, Anastácia limpou sua garganta e enviou um tímido olhar para Harry.

- Você está aqui sozinho, Harry? - Ela perguntou baixinho, com voz trêmula.

"Oh..."

A cabeça do menino pegou fogo com uma luz de aviso que dizia: "Atenção, um outra Gina"!

- Ee ... Bem, não é bem assim. Estou com Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, T...

A menina riu, corando.

- Você é tão engraçado ... - Harry olhou para ela fixamente. - O que eu quis dizer foi, se ... você sabe ... se você tem namorada?

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Sim, eu tenho. Mas não está aqui. Ela ... não podia vir.

- É de Hogwarts? - Perguntou a corvinal. – Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando intensamente para sua cerveja. - É da ... Sonserina?

Harry ergueu a cabeça.

- O quê?

A conversa na mesa de repente ficou em silêncio. Harry quase sentiu as vibrações do interesse de alguns pares de orelhas em torno.

- Onde você está ...? Quem ...? - Começou a gaguejar.

A menina corou.

- Eu ouvi hoje à tarde. McMillan do quarto ano da Grifinória conversando sobre isso com Pedro Ciddy'emu que viu você comprando um presente com os símbolos da Grifinória e da Sonserina. E que mais tarde ...

- É um absurdo! - Harry respondeu rapidamente, vendo os olhos cheio de incredulidade que Ron lhe lançava. Oh, ele imaginava a cena que seria se o amigo acreditasse que ele está com alguém da Sonserina.

- Oh, Harry! - Hermione sorriu. Não lhe olhou com surpresa mas com ar de quem compreendia algo. - Mas é óbvio. Caso contrário, já teria contado para nós. Já tinha observado. Ultimamente, anda meio ausente, sorre consigo mesmo, seus pensamentos andam à deriva em algum lugar. Se estes não são sinais de se estar apaixonado, eu não sei o nome que se dá ...

- Você sabia disso? – Ron esporou-se. - Você sabia, e você não me disse nada?

- Eu suspeitava - Hermione o corrigiu. - Enfim, se você prestasse atenção em algo mais do que em seu jantar, poderia ter notado.

- Por que você não me contou? - Ron deixou as palavras dela entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro enviando um olhar ressentido para Harry. - Eu sou seu melhor amigo! Eu deveria saber que ...

- É uma questão de Harry - Luna, de repente interrompeu. Todo mundo olhou para ela com surpresa. Na a última meia hora ela não disse uma palavra. - É uma questão de Harry, o que e com quem ele está. Ele deve ter uma razão válida para não dizer para você. Se eu fosse ele, eu não lhe contaria nada. E você não pode exigir isso. Harry não quer falar sobre isso. Não é verdade? - Ela olhou para ele com determinação.

Harry por um momento olhou para ela com surpresa, mas quando ele voltou a si, sorriu e acenou com gratidão.

- Sim. Obrigado, Luna.

Ron, que aparentemente também, no final, pareceu voltar a si, apenas bufou, aparentemente reconhecendo que não valia a pena escutar Luna e abriu a boca para continuar a atormentar Harry com perguntas, mas Hermione o interrompeu, agarrando seu braço e apertando firmemente. O menino olhou para ela com raiva, mas vendo o seu olhar intenso, dizendo que "mais uma palavra e você vai ter problemas!" rapidamente desistiu e baixou os olhos, empurrando-os em sua cerveja.

- Você está certa, Luna - Hermione disse finalmente. - Sinto muito, Harry. Eu não deveria atormetá-lo.

Harry deu de ombros e tomou um gole de cerveja. Só queria que este assunto fosse fechado. Ele sabia que não devia ter comprado um presente para Severus, quando tantos alunos estavam por perto. Os rumores do fato se espalharia por Hogwarts mais rápido do que o fedor de uma bomba de bosta. Mas ele tinha que fazer, mesmo que ficasse supeito. Ainda iriam atormentá-lo por muito tempo pela verdade, mas poderiam pensar o que quisessem. Era bom que suspeitassem que era alguém da Sonserina. Teria pelo menos uma boa desculpa para justificar o motivo dele não querer dizer nada, pois nunca iria querer expor sua amada.

- Hum ... - Tonks limpou sua garganta, aparentemente querendo acabar com o silêncio desagradável que caiu. - E o que você faz com os bulbos quando as raízes de Mandrágora se cruzam na hora do transplante? - Virou-se para Neville, que embora não tenha se metido na conversa, estava atento. Harry percebeu que os olhares agora tomavam outros rumos, em seguida ele fitou Luna, em seus olhos brilhavam uma coisa... surpreendente. Como se algo a incomodasse.

Luna voltou a fitar sua caneca, Hermione começou a sussurrar alguma coisa para Ron, e Anastácia, com o rosto vermelho, sorriu para Harry em arrependimento.

- Desculpe ... - Ela sussurrou. - Eu não queria ...

- Isso não importa. - Harry acenou com a mão. "o fato de quase me descobrir"- acrescentou ele em pensamento.

O toca-discos começou a lançar na sala algumas baladas. As luzes se apagaram, e a pista de dança ganhou mais pares.

Anastácia lançou um olhar longo a Harry e lambeu os lábios.

- Então eu queria saber ... Você ... se você quer dançar comigo?

Harry quase engasgou com a cerveja.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou, confuso.

Dançar? Ele? É provavelmente uma brincadeira. Piada sem graça.

- Não, obrigado, meu ... tornozelo dói - murmurou a primeira mentira que lhe veio à mente. A menina suspirou e olhou rapidamente para os pares. Chegou aos ouvidos de Harry uma voz de mulher cantando a seguinte canção:

"Não, você não sabe como é

sonhar com você durante a noite

E desejar beijar seus lábios

te abraçar bem forte

Oh, eu sou apenas uma amiga

Isso é tudo que eu posso ser

Porque você não me conhece"

- Eu realmente gosto dessa música - Anastácia interrompeu, olhando para Harry com um tímido sorriso de esperança nos lábios rosados. Harry ouviu o texto.

"Eu nunca soube a arte de fazer amor

Não. Meu coração dói de amor por você

Tímida e receosa eu deixei minha chance passar.

"Misericódia" - gemeu em sua mente, no último momento, impediu o ardente desejo de acertar a testa sobre a mesa. Ele olhou para os olhos brilhantes da menina. Não se podia dizer que ela era feia. Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos e olhos da cor de cerveja amateigada, mas ... mas não era ele. Ela não tinha aqueles olhos demoníacos ou o sorriso torto zombador. Se ela não estivesse sentada bem na sua frente flertando tão descaradamente com ele, nunca chamaria a atenção de Harry.

- Talvez ... - Ela disse depois de um momento. - No entanto, pode ...

- Nem pensar - Harry interrompeu, levantando-se rapidamente do local. Ele caminhou até Gina, cutucou o ombro de sua amiga e limpou a garganta.

A menina se virou rapidamente e seus olhos se arregalaram, ao ver o amigo de pé atrás dela.

- Oh, Olá, Harry - ela sorriu.

- Eu tenho que falar com você - disse com voz arrastada. - Agora.

Gina franziu a testa, mas acenou com a cabeça, depois olhou para o namorado.

- Volto já, Greg.

Ela se levantou, beijou na bochecha do rapaz e permitiu a Harry que a puxasse para um canto da sala.

- Quem é essa garota que grudou em mim, e o que ela quer de mim? - Ele perguntou, empurrando-lhe seu olhar irritado.

Gina olhou por cima do ombro e riu.

- Anastácia? É do quarto ano, e fatalmente morre de amor por você. Esta é a irmã de Greg. Ficou nos adulando para trazê-la quando soube que você estaria aqui. Não é algo tão grave, Harry.

- O quê? Apaixonada por mim? - Harry revirou os olhos e olhou por cima do ombro. Anastácia acenou para ele, sorrindo radiante. - Mas ela não me interessa. De qualquer forma, não me atrai em nada. Ela está continuamente me atormentando para dançar com ela - sussurrou entre os dentes.

- Bem, faça isso. Eu não vejo problema. Satisfazê-la pode, eventualmente, afasta-la de você.

- Você não entende. Eu não danço. Eu não posso dançar. Eu não gosto disso ... O que você está fazendo? - Exclamou surpreso quando Gina o puxou para a pista de dança. Ele se desestabilizou e pegou no último momento o equilíbrio, porque depois de três rodadas de cerveja amanteigada com um adicional extra de Tonks, sua cabeça já estava rodando e começou a ter sérios problemas com a coordenação motora.

- Mostrando como se dança - Gina riu, pegando as mãos dele e puxando-o para junto. - Ela olhou para o lado e acenou para Greg sentado em uma mesa, como se lhe dando um sinal de que tudo estava em ordem. Piscou para ele e voltou para encarar um Harry surpreso. - Durante o baile de Natal na quarta série, você dançou muito bem, mas você tem que trabalhar mais a técnica - Gina pôs a mão na cintura dele e agarrou-o. - Agora feche os olhos e tente memorizar os passos. Para a esquerda. Para a direita. Passo para trás. Ótimo. Agora para o lado e vire. - Ela largou dele, fez uma pirueta, e chamou-o de volta para si. O cheiro do seu perfume de amêndoas envolveu-o. Ele sentiu cachos esfregarem em seu rosto. – Bravo, mais um pouco. E de novo. Para a esquerda ...

Era estranho, mas dançar com Gina não era tão difícil. Isto podia ser devido ao álcool circulando nas veias. Não se sintia tão tenso, como há dois anos. Ele não sentia pressão sobre si, mesmo com dezenas de pares de olhos sobre ele. Era o suficiente apenas lembrar os passos. Não, não era tão complicado. E mesmo se pensasse mais profundamente sobre isso, ele gostou bastante disso. E graças ao fato de que mantinha os olhos fechados o tempo todo, poderia imaginar que dançava com Severus.

Não, era uma ideia estúpida. Ambos odiavam dançar. Mas talvez ... talvez um dia ...

Ele poderia, então, se aproximar mais. Oh, apenas para sentir. Envolver seus braços em sua cintura, sentindo os dedos nas vestes ásperas, farfalhando suavemente ao redor deles. Assim como agora. Ele poderia colocar sua cabeça em seu ombro e...

... E então ele ouviu a voz de Gina confusa:

- O que você está fazendo, Harry?

Suas palavras misturaram-se com a sensação súbita de desagradável tensão crescente, o que fez todos os pelos em seu corpo levantarem-se. Harry abriu os olhos e seu olhar caiu sobre a porta. Parados na entrada do recinto estavam Dumbledore e... Snape.

Harry tropeçou em seus próprios pés, cambaleando, agarrou-se na grifinória e caiu no chão. E Gina sobre ele. Ele precisou de tempo para afastar e cuspir as grandes mechas de cabelo que afogou seu rosto. Quando ele conseguiu, e ele olhou em direção à porta, quase engasgou com sua própria língua, vendo o olhar que Severus estava lançado para ele.

Congelou.

Rapidamente tirou suas mãos da grifinória surpresa e pôs-se de pé. Greg correu para sua namorada e ajudou-a a se levantar, mas Harry não prestou nenhuma atenção. Ele tentou não tremer sob a influência do glacial olhar lançado pelos olhos de Severus que estava ardendo de raiva. Ele achava que se o lugar não estivesse lotado, ele não sairia ileso do confronto.

Tonks quase cuspiu sua cerveja, quando viu o diretor aproxmar-se dela todo sorridente. Ela se levantou para cumprimentá-lo, mas Dumbledore fez sinal com a mão para que ela não se levantasse. Através do véu de terror gelado que se apoderou dele, Harry ouviu a voz tranquilizadora do diretor dizendo que aparecera ali momentaneamente para ver se tudo estava em ordem e como eles estavam se divertindo. E o Professor Snape fez a gentileza de concordar em acompanhá-lo.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão, tentando escapar do olhar assassino que quase abria um buraco no seu crânio. Por que tinha a impressão de que estava metido agora num problema muito, muito sério?

- Harry, você está bem? - Ouviu a voz preocupada de Gina. - De repente, você se tornou muito pálido. Você se sente mal?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, só ... esta cerveja. Tomei muita cerveja. Sim. É melhor você ir se sentar. Obrigado - murmurou desconexo, aproximando-se da mesa e caindo duro na cadeira, porque ele sentiu seus joelhos tremerem.

"Puta merda! Como isso aconteceu? O que Severus estaria pensando? Que ele e Gina ..."

"Não!"

Com horror, ele olhou novamente para a porta, mas tanto o diretor quanto a silhueta escura do Mestre de Poções tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. No entanto, a ameaça permaneceu flutuando no ar, e Harry sentiu que precisava de algo mais forte para apagar isso de sua cabeça.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida - resmungou, pegando a cerveja amanteigada com o "extra especial" de Tonks.

- Então agora você já não está mais com tornozelo machucado - disse calmamente Anastácia. Harry olhou para ela com espanto. O que ela está dizendo? Ele agora estava tão nervoso por ter dado de cara com Snape, que quase o matou com os olhos, que seus nervos pareciam ter evaporado.- Bem, eu pensei que, uma vez que dançou com Gina, podemos dançar juntos agora ...

"Oh não!"

Harry pegou o resto de sua cerveja, ele se levantou sem dizer uma palavra, como se não tivesse ouvido o discurso da menina, então pegou Luna pela mão e puxou-a de lado, rumando à mesa livre mais próxima.

- Podemos sentar aqui um momento? - Ele perguntou com um suspiro quando ele afundou em uma cadeira. - Talvez ela acabe se cansando uma hora, e me deixe em paz.- ele sussurrou, apontando com a cabeça para a mesa atrás dele.

- Não tem problema - murmurou Luna, observando o olhar atento de Harry. Ela mirou seu olhar para a porta fechada, em seguida, voltou a olhar melancolicamente para as lantejoulas brilhantes sobre a toalha.

- Não se preocupe, Harry - ela sussurrou, após um momento de hesitação. – Depois você pode falar com ele. Não dava a impressão de que você estava apalpando ela enquanto dançava, e mais tarde... pode explicar. Quero dizer ... talvez um pouco.

- Muito obrigado - ele murmurou, sonhando apenas com a próxima porção de cerveja com uma adição extra. É melhor adicionar um pouco mais daquilo na cerveja.

- É provavelmente bom que ele esteja com ciúmes de você, não? Isso significa que ele se importa com você. Se ele não se importasse, não iria ficar com ciúmes - explicou Luna.

- Sim - murmurou Harry, olhando para seus amigos rindo e conversando, e depois moveu os olhos de volta para a corvinal sentada ao seu lado. Ele franziu a testa quando viu em seu rosto uma autêntica ... tristeza. - Você está bem? - Ele perguntou. A menina sorriu e olhou para ele. Ela tinha olhos lacrimejantes. Parecia que ela lutava consigo. Ela dirigiu o olhar para ver algo do entusiasmo de Tonks e baixou os olhos novamente.

- Sim, mas ... então eu pergunto. Como é lidar com ele, Harry? Quero dizer ... se ele não tem nada contra o fato de que você é tão jovem?

Harry piscou. Luna o olhou muito séria. Na verdade, ele nunca viu essa expressão no rosto dela, tinha um ar assim tão... perdido.

- N-não. Eu acho que provavelmente não - ele respondeu hesitante. - Quero dizer ... - Ele ponderou. Severus nunca transpareceu ter problema com isso. Ele não achava que isso o incomodava, o fato de Harry ter apenas 16 anos de idade e ser mais de duas vezes mais jovem. Parecia até que ... que ele gostava. - Não, parece-me que não tem nada contra. - Era estranho falar sobre isso com Luna. Mas era a única pessoa em toda a escola, que conhecia seu segredo. E parecia aceitar plenamente.

- Excelente - disse ela, franzindo a testa. - Mas não deve ser um problema. Mesmo ele sendo seu professor. O amor verdadeiro não conta os anos. Asssim dizia minha mãe - ela sorriu para ele, hesitante. - Você o ama, certo? - Ela perguntou depois de um momento de hesitação.

- O quê? - Harry olhou

Amor? Severus? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como é que ...? Ele não podia ... Não, não é ... Ele sentiu um rubor e não pôde pará-lo.

- Você gosta de ficar com ele? - perguntou com naturalidade, vendo que Harry, aparentemente, perdera a fala.

- O quê? Sim, claro - ele murmurou, olhando para a mesa.

- Você sente falta dele a cada segundo quando você não o vê?

- Ee ... acho que sim. Provavelmente sim.

- Você poderia fazer qualquer coisa por ele, mesmo as coisas mais loucas?

- Acho que sim - respondeu cautelosamente, mordendo o lábio.

- Você gostaria de passar com ele cada momento?

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

- Oh, sim...

- Gostaria de estar nos braços dele, sempre?

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para a corvinal. Os olhos fixos sonhadores estavam grudados nos cabelos de Tonks rindo e mudando as cores do cabelo como um caleidoscópio.

- Uhm - resmungou, sentindo seu rosto queimar mais e mais.

- Isso significa que você o ama - disse Luna calmamente, desviando os olhos da visão de Tonks e fitando Harry. Ela sorriu tristemente e desviou o olhar. Mas Harry tinha visto uma ruptura grande em seus olhos azuis.

"Isso significa que você o ama"

Sensação estranha, mas era exatamente o que explodia em seu peito.

E isso ... doeu.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Gente, sabe aquelas cogitações que nós iniciamos há alguns capítulos atrás? Pois é, façam suas apostas hoje! Amanhã vocês verão o que Luna e Tonks irão aprontar durante a festa de Natal. Quero saber dos palpites!

**Ana Scully Rickman**, que coisa terrível aconteceu com você! Acho que eu teria um infarto! É horrível quando a gente elabora um comentário e ele simplesmente desaparece sem nenhum motivo, isso é desesperador. Fico muito feliz por você ter insistido em postar novamente até dar certo, obrigada, seus comentários me alegram muito.

Snape quis dar algo em troca pelos esforços de Harry em agradá-lo, o menino tem se esforçado tanto para ser uma boa companhia para o Mestre de Poções, que ele percebeu que deveria dar algum retorno para o garoto, não seria justo deixá-lo doar-se inteiro e ficar apenas olhando impassivelmente. Severus está sentindo que é impossível não se envolver com Harry, o menino é muito cativante. E realmente o estrago que Snape fez (sem querer) na garganta de Harry veio bem a calhar na hora de criar uma desculpa para os amigos sobre o que aconteceu na sala enquanto ele estava "de castigo". Snape de fato está cada vez mais viciado à presença e toque do grifinória. A luta que ele trava para se conter é de fato muito grande e interessante, como você mesmo colocou no seu comentário, chega às vezes a tirar o ar do leitor. Dessa vez Severus não quis que Harry ficasse triste por não poder beijá-lo, quis confortá-lo, e isso foi muito fofo, mais interessante ainda foi ele verificar que Harry havia se punido por haver desejado avançar a barreira proibida (feriu as mãos socando a parede), isso deixou o Mestre de Poções incomodado.

Eu suspirei achando super fofo Snape afirmando para Harry que não havia mais ninguém além dele em sua vida (cap.32-ciúmes), isso foi ultra fofo! E sim, a crise de ciúmes do Harry foi impagável, gostei, principalmente do lado possessivo dele aflorando ("meu Severus"), foi ultra hilário acompanhar os pensamentos dele se voltando para o desejo de torturar e matar Nott por estar perto de Severus.

Quanto a confissão de Snape em relação ao que ele faz à noite, eu também fiquei de boca aberta, mas quando eu li o capítulo de hoje, eu tive uma baita crise de riso! Qual foi a sua reação quando Harry perguntou para Snape sobre o que ele fazia durante a noite? Eu não me aguentei, ri muito! Snape se divertiu pra caramba vendo Harry procurar suas calças, ele é terrível, tenho certeza que ele sabia onde estavam.

**Gehenna,** de fato sair por aí de noite com um aluno é meio suspeito, não foi por acaso que muitas caraminholas cresceram na cabeça de Harry, quem, no lugar do garoto, não pensaria loucuras? Eu também fiquei sem fôlego com a cena da briga, tive que parar naquela parte onde Harry perde o ar ao ficar transtornado depois de ouvir Snape dizer (só para feri-lo) que transava com todos os alunos que apareciam no escritório dispostos a fazer sexo. Mas a questão das saídas de Snape com Nott será respondida mais adiante, não ficaremos sem saber o que exatamente Severus estava fazendo e ainda vai fazer na companhia do sonserina.


	36. Chapter 36

**33 Vamos começar uma festa!**

**Parte 2**

Tarde da noite Hagrid se juntou a eles. Ele andava um pouco instável, e por um momento ficou parado na porta, olhando com uma expressão de espanto sem limites em seu rosto.

- Aqui, Hagrid! - Tonks acenou para ele e convidou-o para a mesa. – O que pedimos para você beber?

- Oh, não se preocupe. - Hagrid acenou com a mão grande. – o velho Aberfoth vai saber.

E, de fato, após alguns momentos, o barman colocou diante dele uma caneca enorme de algo alcóolico soltando vapor e aroma forte, forçando Harry e Tonks a se afastar um pouco, porque tinham a impressão de que aquilo perfurava largos buracos no nariz.

- O que aconteceu com a taberna? - Ele perguntou, quando ele tomou um gole enorme e abriu um sorriso satisfeito no rosto enxugando a barba. – Por Merlin, parece que alguém deixou um duende do gelo passear aqui.

- O que são duendes do gelo? - Ron perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- São criaturas pequenas, que pulam pelo ambiente tentando decorar tudo com flores, lixo e outras quinquilharias. Parece que alguém deixou um rebanho inteiro entrar aqui.

Hermione limpou a garganta, Neville abaixou a cabeça, e Tonks corou tanto que seu cabelo ficou na cor roxa.

Hagrid olhou para eles com surpresa e depois de um tempo, seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento. Corou e murmurou por sua barba:

- Oh, provavelmente fui bocudo...

- Não, não se preocupe. - Tonks acenou sua mão. - Eu queria apenas deixar o ambiente mais agradável. Mas talvez tenha exagerado um pouco. - Ela olhou ao redor da sala com uma depressão distinta no rosto.

- Bem, pode... - Ron começou, mas parou e gemeu dolorosamente. Ele olhou acusadoramente para Hermione ao seu lado.

- Tudo está muito bem decorado. Nós realmente gostamos. Não é verdade, Ron? – a grifinória perguntou, empurrando um olhar intenso ao ruivo.

- Sim, muito bom ... - Murmurou, ainda esfregando o lado.

- Muito bom - disse Neville, sorrindo encorajador.

- Sim, muito - acrescentou Anastácia.

Harry sentiu olhares expectantes sendo lançados para ele. Bebeu um gole de cerveja e franziu a testa.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou. Estava com a cabeça lotada com os pensamentos de como iria esclarecer o "incidente com Gina" para Snape, e nem sequer prestou atenção sobre o que os amigos estavam conversando. E agora todos olhavam para ele como se esperassem algo dele. - O que foi? - Ele repetiu, um pouco irritado. Luna o resgatou da opressão com uma voz um tanto sonhadora:

- Lindo ... - Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. A menina apoiou o queixo nas mãos e olhou para Tonks. - Tudo está tão bonito ... - Ela sussurrou. Parecia estar hipnotizada.

Tonks corou e baixou a cabeça.

Harry viu o rosto carrancudo e pensativo de Hermione e decidiu que era hora de agir.

- É ... ee ... E aí, Hagrid? Como estão os Cracovinos?

- Oh, bem crescidos. Se você visse o tamanho dos dentes que eles têm agora... são afiados como alfinetes. Podem perfurar você e deixá-lo igual a um queijo. - Hagrid sorriu cheio de orgulho. - Gostariam de vê-los?

- Não.

- Não há necessidade.

- Não se incomode.

Ouviu-se um coro de vozes murmurando fazendo Hagrid ficar triste e abaixar a cabeça.

- O que você vai fazer com eles, Hagrid? - Perguntou Hermione forçando naturalidade, vendo a tristeza no rosto do amigo.

– O diretor decidirá, tem que se dar um destino justo para eles, certo? Oh, Professor Dumbledore não tem nada contra eles, mas ... os outros professores não estão entusiasmados. Professora McGonagall diz que eles são perigosos demais para estar em contato com crianças.

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares. Hagrid não considerava qualquer animal perigoso, desde que alguém não fosse devorado. E mesmo que isso acontecesse, seria capaz de defendê-lo, dizendo que "o animal estava com fome, você não pode culpá-lo, ele realmente é muito tranquilo, apenas às vezes, fica com raiva, e pode atirar-se em alguém, mas é apenas porque ele quer brincar, ele não intende por que todos o temem, por que têm medo, às vezes acontece um acidente ... é normal, é apenas um animal dócil e bom, realmente ... "

- Mas eu consegui convencer o Profº Dumbledore a permitir que os liberte na floresta, assim eles poderiam ter um lugar para viver e eu poderia vê-los sempre.- seu olhar repousou em Harry e o menino precisou de um tempo para pegar "a defesa" dele.

Bem, outro bando de monstros sedentos de sangue com dentes afiados como agulhas pode dar bastante trabalho para os visitantes indesejados que aparecerem por lá matando animais em "treinamentos". Mas ele poderia colocar um punhado de galeões em aposta que, sim, a viagem para a Floresta Proibida seria bem mais perigosa para os estudantes, levar estudantes para lá seria carregá-los para uma lagoa cheia de piranhas famintas.

Ele deu um sorriso pálido.

- É ... super legal - ele murmurou. – A Floresta Proibida finalmente se tornará ainda mais ... isto é, mais segura.

A julgar pelos olhares dos outros sentados a mesa, as pessoas estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que ele.

- E como você está? - Rugiu Hagrid, sorrindo amplamente.

* * *

O aditivo "especial" de Tonks na bebida do seu grupo, provoucou efeitos bem estranhos. Ron e Hermione começaram a olhar estranhamente um para o outro e passaram a se tratar de maneira extremamente agradável. O ruivo depois de algum tempo, esqueceu completamente Gina, sentada em um canto com seu namorado, e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione corada e rindo aparentemente bêbada. Anastácia finalmente se cansou de lançar olhares insistentes para Harry e concordou em dançar com Neville.

Harry suspirou com alívio. Ele já estava quente o suficiente. Ele sentia que sua cabeça rodava cada vez mais. O que, na verdade, lhe era muito bom. Pelo menos ele conseguiu lentamente esquecer o terrível sentimento de humilhação e medo que se apoderou dele quando ele viu Snape em pé na porta. E o aperto doloroso no peito, quando ouviu as palavras de Luna: "Isso significa que você o ama."

Ele cerrou os olhos, tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, em seguida, abriu os olhos e olhou para Rony, que já há algum tempo olhava quase que desesperadamente para a pista de dança e para Hermione. Para a pista de dança. E para Hermione.

Bem, parece que seu amigo precisava de uma ajudinha. Harry ficaria feliz em dar-lhe uma forcinha. Só para esquecer as palavras que ficavam ecoando em seu crânio e os olhos negros lhe perfurando.

Hermione estava conversando com Tonks, Luna e Hagrid, que já bebera dois copos e começava o terceiro. Harry mudou ligeiramente para o lado e chutou. Sentiu que ele conseguiu bater na perna de Ron, porque o amigo fez uma careta e olhou para ele com reprovação.

Ele apontou com sua cabeça para o salão, e mais tarde fitou Hermione. Ron corou e sacudiu a cabeça. Harry chutou novamente. Ron fitou-lhe com olhos irritados e revirou os olhos. Olhou nervosamente para Hermione e engoliu em seco. Ele sentou-se por um momento, como se lutando consigo, e depois de um momento ele olhou para Harry novamente, como se em busca de apoio e o chute seguinte. Mas Harry levantou os polegares apenas encorajando e sorriu.

Ron respirou fundo e alternadamente corando e ficando pálido, inclinou-se no ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou algo a ela. A menina corou e rompeu com a conversa. Ela olhou para Rony, sorriu timidamente e acenou.

Ambos se levantaram e caminharam em direção a pista de dança. Ron virou-se um momento para enviar um sorriso alegre para Harry e menino sorriu, mergulhando a boca em sua cerveja.

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para os outros na mesa, Tonks, Luna e... Mas onde estava Hagrid?

Harry olhou em volta e viu que o meio gigante estava sentado no bar esvaziando uma outra caneca, levando uma animada discussão com o barman.

Luna colocou a quarta caneca, agora vazia de cerveja amanteigada na mesa, e sorriu, hesitante.

- Eu não sabia que isso era tão bom, Harry. Deixa a gente... diferente - disse ela, olhando com olhos brilhando ao redor da sala. - Tudo é tão ... brilhante. E bonito. É realmente incrível. - Harry, notou que ele mesmo tinha dificuldade em focalizar seus olhos em alguma coisa, a sala estava cheia de pares. - Todos parecem estar de ... bom humor – A corvinal acrescentou, olhando para um casal se beijando na mesa ao lado. Depois de um momento, olhou para baixo, corando, e olhou para a toalha colorida da mesa. Ela olhou para Tonks sentada ao lado dela, e sorriu timidamente. Mas Nimphadora parecia não notar, estava muito ocupada olhando em volta para ver se todos estavam se divertindo realmente.

- Oh - Tonks riu, apontando discretamente para Rony, que tentou um pouco sem jeito e sem sucesso, beijar Hermione. - Não é lindo? Quem teria pensado que um pouco de...

- Você tem lindos cabelos – Luna de repente disparou, fitando-a sem afastar a vista. Harry engasgou com a cerveja, na qual estava dando um gole no momento e rapidamente olhou para Tonks. Seu cabelo, que há poucos minutos estava rosa pálido, assumiram um tom vermelho carmesim. Assim como o rosto. - E agora eles estão ainda melhor - acrescentou a corvinal, sorrindo e estendendo a mão freneticamente na direção dos cabelos de Tonks que ficavam mais e mais vermelhos. Nimphadora empurrou rápido a mão de Luna, desajeitadamente.

- Pare - sussurrou silenciosamente, fitando a menina com um olhar desagradável. Ela olhou nervosamente para Harry, que observava atentamente o olhar trêmulo de Luna, mas não se atreveu a falar. - Sua amiga provavelmente bebeu demais, Harry - Tonks riu nervosamente, mas o cabelo dela não brilhava.

- Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui - sussurrou Luna, empurrando para ela um olhar um pouco vago. - Você sabe o meu nome.

Harry engoliu sua cerveja e olhou para Tonks, esperando a reação dela. Pela primeira vez ele viu um grande mosaico de emoções no rosto sonhador de Luna. Ele tinha quase certeza de que todas as suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. Mas ele preferiu não se adiantar e prefiriu esperar novos fatos.

- Por que vocês não vão dançar? Para se entreter. - Nimphadora parecia tentar recuperar o controle da situação. - No fim das contas a festa é de vocês. Vocês não devem ficar sentados ao lado de uma...professora.

Harry viu que seu rosto ficava vermelho e Luna abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo, a silhueta poderosa de Hagrid surgiu ao lado deles.

- Eu tinha que falar com meu velho amigo - retumbou. – Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Inconsciente do silêncio constrangedor que pairava no ar, ele se sentou entre Harry, Tonks e Luna, separando-os. Harry limpou a garganta e decidiu falar com Hagrid para Luna e Tonks poderem resolver sua situação constragedora ou simplesmente ficar olhando para a mesa ou para a parede, se precisarem.

- Estou feliz que você tenha vindo - ele murmurou.

- E perder esta festa? - Hagrid retumbou. - De modo algum, assim podia ver Ron e Hermione. Visitam-me ainda menos do que você. - Ele olhou para sua caneca, e suspirou. - Ninguém se lembra mais do velho guarda-caça.

- Pare com isso, Hagrid. É claro que eu lembro. Vou visitá-lo no Natal, eu prometo. Vou ficar em Hogwarts. Você sabe disso, certo?

- Sim. E sinto muito por isso, Harry.

- Por que está triste? - Harry franziu a testa e olhou com espanto para o meio gigante deprimido.

- Eu sei que prefire passar o Natal com Ron e Hermione, em vez de apodrecer aqui com os professores - murmurou Hagrid, olhando para sua caneca com tal obstinação, como se fosse a única coisa que ainda o mantinha de pé. - Você acha que eu não tentei defender você? Assim que eu descobri que eles pretendiam deixar você aqui para os feriados, eu corri para o diretor e disse-lhe ... Então eu lhe disse ... que você é jovem e que Arthur e Molly são grandes feiticeiros, e que você ficaria muito triste se tivesse que ficar aqui... Ron e Hermione ficaram tristes ... E eu também, porque quando você está triste, Harry, eu também fico triste... - Harry tentou esconder o embaraço, bebeu novamente um gole grande de cerveja. - Mas o diretor não quis me ouvir. Ele disse que confia em Snape completamente, e se Snape diz que você tem que ficar...

Harry cuspiu a cerveja na mesa. Por um momento, sentiu asfixia, incapaz de recuperar o fôlego. Ele só conseguiu recuperar o ar quando sentiu um golpe da mão grande de Hagrid nas costas. Ele bateu com a testa no topo da mesa e ficou tonto.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Você está bem?

Harry balançou a cabeça, violentamente, ofegante e sentindo as lágrimas a tremer em seus olhos.

- P-Professor Snape disse ao diretor que eu deveria passar o Natal em Hogwarts? - Ele perguntou. Ele tinha que ouvir novamente. Ele tinha medo de ter ouvido errado.

- Sim - Hagrid respondeu um tanto cabisbaixo. - Sinto muito, Harry. Eu não sabia que você estava tão chateado. Eu sei que o Professor Snape não gosta de você também, mas eu acho que é apenas...

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo mais. Ele olhou para a cerveja cuspida na mesa com os olhos arregalados e não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

Snape! Este desagradável, sacana, sonserina maquiavélico! Como ele pôde? Harry pediu-lhe, e quase implorou de joelhos para deixá-lo passar o Natal com ele, e foi ele quem armou para ele passar as férias em Hogwarts! Ele fez isso de propósito! Então conduziu tudo para Harry implorar e suplicar a ele! E como de costume, deu-lhe a vitória! Por que não pensou nisso? Só um idiota completo poderia acreditar que Snape seria tão fácil de manipular e ceder ao desejo de outro, oh, que plano inteligente. Ele estava puxando as cordas desde o início. Ele poderia ter imaginado isso. Snape também contestou, também, "não queria". Lembrava-se, sim, agora lembrou. Ele entendeu. Agora compreendia por que Snape olhou para ele com surpresa quando disse que iria até Dumbledore informar que havia mudado de ideia e que iria para a casa dos Weasley. Ele viu a raiva em seus olhos. Ele estava irritado porque pensou que seu plano havia falhado. Que Harry não se importava tanto assim em passar as férias com ele e que ele seria privado dessa possibilidade criada por suas manobras estúpidas. Mas quando Harry começou a "chantagem" com o seu plano muito astuto, ele pôde, no final, graciosamente concordar com seu pedido.

Ele é um ... Snape!

Harry bateu com a testa no topo.

"Dessa vez , largue-o. Largue-o caramba! Largue-o..."

"Imediatamente!"

Ele franziu a testa, deixando toda a raiva que fluiu através dele, tomar conta.

Mas ... mas se Snape disse a Dumbledore que Harry devia ficar em Hogwarts, isso significava que ... que ...quer passar o Natal com ele! Ele também quer passar o Natal com ele. Os feriados. Com ele. Estar com ele. Ele quer.

Harry sentiu um calor no estômago. Sorriu para si mesmo.

Snape quer estar com ele. Ele não podia deixar Harry perceber que também quer passar o Natal com ele, então inventou esse plano todo. Era ... Era ...

Oh, droga! Ele queria apenas pular, correr e correr para ele. Encontrá-lo e dizer-lhe que sim, que ele deveria simplesmente dizer-lhe que ele também quer passar o Natal com ele que se ele quiser, então Harry vai passar a vida com ele ... que faria qualquer coisa por ele e que não pode existir sem ele, agora que ele ... ele o ama ...

Ele sentiu um rubor subir-lhe involuntariamente.

Ele o ama ... Esta frase parecia tão estranha ...

Harry ouviu muitas vezes. Casais jurando amor nos corredores o tempo todo, jogavam estas palavras como se fossem... sopa. Algo tão comum e trivial, que não valesse a pena pensá-las por mais tempo do que o que leva para dizê-las.

Mas Severus ... será que ele poderia usar essas palavras em relação ao que sentia com ele? Ainda assim, pareceu-lhe muito, muito ... forte. Talvez porque nunca disse isso a ninguém? Ao longo de sua vida, ele ouviu a palavra uma vez. E não a usou uma vez sequer. No entanto, ele sabia... sabia que ... tinha pessoas que o amavam. Hermione e Ron, seus pais, Sirius, e até ... talvez um pouco Dumbledore e Hagrid.

E a Sra. Weasley.

Mas ... mas era outra coisa completamente diferente. Nenhuma dessas pessoas não o fez se sentir assim ... tão ... como se seu coração quisesse explodir assim que ele olhasse para eles. E quisesse arranhar-lhes o peito, mesmo que momentaneamente, e não reagiu tão violentamente a cada olhar, cada palavra, cada toque ... não morreu e renasceu novamente por razões que não entende completamente.

E isso ... significava "amor"?

Se assim for ... Ele estava com problemas muito graves.

- Sempre o mesmo! Você tem sempre a mesma desculpa! - Um grito silencioso denunciou a explosão de Luna arrancando Harry de seus pensamentos trazendo-o de volta para o chão. O menino piscou algumas vezes e olhou em volta com um olhar um pouco inconsciente. Hagrid estava roncando alto, encostado na parede atrás dele, e Tonks olhava chocada para a porta, atrás da qual Luna havia desaparecido.

Um cheiro fresco de neve e vento irrompeu na sala. Harry olhou para os casais dançando. Parecia que todos estavam tão ocupados que ninguém sequer percebeu este pequeno incidente. Mesmo Hermione e Ron, que dançavam firmemente.

Harry olhou para Tonks. Nimphadora perfurava com um olhar inquieto o tampo da mesa. Seu cabelo estava bastante desbotado, tendo uma cor quase tímida. Olhava agora para a porta por onde Luna desapareceu, e parecia lutar consigo mesma.

Tinha um ar perdido. Lambeu os lábios e tentou sorrir para Harry.

- Lá fora está escuro, ela não deve ficar longe. Vou procurá-la. Eu tenho que... Eu vejo você depois. Ela não pode, ficar tão ... Você sabe o que quero dizer. Estarei de volta logo- ela sussurrou, quase pulando por cima do seu lugar. Ela correu para a porta, abriu-a e desapareceu na escuridão.

Harry olhou ao redor da sala. Todo mundo dançava ou bebia e conversava nas meas. Imaginou que ninguém iria notar se ele saísse também ...

Ele olhou para a saída. Procurando em todos os bolsos e encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele pediu ao barman uma pena e escreveu uma breve nota:

"Fui até Tonks e Luna. Não se preocupem, voltaremos em breve. Harry"

Ele deixou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, pressionando-o debaixo de seu copo. Ele sacodiu o corpo, tentando restaurar o mundo de linhas retas, porque tudo que olhava, estava estranhamente ondulando, então, tentando não prestar atenção no chão escapando um pouco sob os pés, foi em frente.

Fora da festa estava malditamente frio. A neve tinha acabado de cair, e o céu estava iluminado. Harry jogou o capus do casaco sobre a cabeça, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou em volta. Ele viu pegadas na neve. A lua brilhava o suficiente para que ele fosse capaz de ver onde elas levavam. Davam na direção da parte dos fundos do bar.

Ele puxou do bolso a capa de invisibilidade e lançou-a em si mesmo. Mas ficou um tempo parado. Ele imaginou que seus passos na neve rangeriam muito e poderiam ser ouvidos ao longo de vários quilômetros. Ele estremeceu e tirou sua varinha.

Como era o feitiço, que Tonks lhes ensinou?

- Taci ... Taco ... Não, outra coisa. - Ele franziu a testa, em esforço mental. O que fez ele sentir que seus pensamentos se emaranhavam ainda mais em torno da sua cabeça.- Tácito Gressus!

"É! Nós fizemos isso!" Seus passos seguiram silenciosamente a marca dos dois pares de pés que o levou para uma estalagem em pé na parte de trás de um galpão de madeira em ruínas. Mesmo à distância, ouviu duas vozes. Rastejou até uma parede e olhou através de uma rachadura na tábua em falta. A luminosidade derramada pela abóboda enluarada destacou duas figuras coloridas.

- Você não pode se comportar desse jeito! Não na frente dos outros! Você não entende isso? - Tonks argumentava chateada, e seu cabelo brilhava quase em tom vermelho.

Luna estava encostada em uma das paredes com a cabeça baixa e roía o lábio. O quarto era tão pequeno, a luz que incidia pelo teto era tão brilhante que Harry não teve qualquer problema com o discernimento de quase todos os detalhes.

- Mas você não vai me deixar fazer, mesmo quando estamos sozinhas - Luna disse, engolindo as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto. - Você não pode sempre ... me repelir.

- Eu posso! - Tonks chegou mais perto. - Eu sou sua professora, Luna. E isto ... Isso é ruim. Não devemos ... Eu só não entendo. Por favor, não chore.

- Isso não quer dizer nada - Luna disse baixinho, empurrando um olhar trêmulo na neve pisoteada. - Isso não importa. Conheço alguém que não se importa. Quem não olha nem idade, nem o ...

Harry sentiu seu coração pular em sua garganta.

Tonks suspirou, exasperada.

- Não comece novamente. Não acredito que um dos professores de Hogwarts ...

- Não me trate assim. O tempo todo. Como se você soubesse tudo. Porque não sabe. Você não sabe como é ... olhar para você todos os dias sentir que sempre serei para você apenas ... outro estudante sem sentido.

Tonks mordeu o lábio, como se procurasse as palavras certas.

- Escute-me. É ... Isso está errado. Olhe para si mesma, logo um bom garoto que ...

- Eu não quero - Luna sussurrou. - Todos os meninos são uns idiotas que se comportam como se seus cérebros tivessem sido comidos por um hipogrifo. - Tonks sorriu com diversão, mas logo se dominou. - Só você me entende. Só você pode ver o que eu sou. Só você ...

- Pare - Tonks se exasperou. - Não insista. Você sabe que ... – ela virou a cabeça.

- O quê? - Luna afastou seus olhos da parede e lançou seus olhos grandes cheios de esperança sobre a mulher. Ela deu um passo em sua direção. O luar refletia em seu longo cabelo loiro. A estrela na cabeça dela tinha partes quebradas que Harry viu abandonadas na entrada.

Tonks recuou.

- Não, eu não faço isso. Bem, você sabe ... - Sua voz vacilou pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa inteira, olhou para a menina em pé diante dela sem a máscara sobre o rosto irado. E Harry viu a dor. E se perguntou se vira sede.

- Você não quer ... isso ...? – A corvinal perguntou baixinho, inclinando a cabeça e sem querer deixou alguns fios caíram no rosto brilhante. Em sua voz trêmula ardia uma tristeza. Mas também um vislumbre de esperança. Perguntas tímidas. Uma vez que a resposta para tudo, agora não era importante.

Tonks fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, sorriu para si e balançou a cabeça. Como se ela já soubesse a resposta antes da questão ser colocada. Como se ela soubesse sua resposta.

Quando ela levantou suas pálpebras, seus olhos brilharam.

- Quero - ela sussurrou com voz rouca, fitando a menina com um olhar faminto, Harry viu Luna vestida por um fino vestido leve, tremer. Mas ele duvidou que fosse do frio.

- Então, pare de pensar – a corvinal sussurrou, se aproximando mais e hesitantemente tocando o cabelo estranhamente brilhante de Tonks. Ela era mais baixa uma cabeça. Ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos dilatados e sorriu timidamente, alisando seu cabelo e envolvendo os fios em torno de seus dedos.

- Devemos voltar - resmungou Tonks, tentando fugir, mas aparentemente não sabia como se mover. Luna ficou na ponta dos pés e aninhou seu rosto no cabelo de Nimphadora.

- Toque-me - ela sussurrou. - Eu quero ... sentir. Desta vez. - Com cuidado, pegou a mão dela e levou-a para baixo. Ela colocou-a em sua coxa e lentamente começou a a mover para cima sob sua saia. E ainda mais para cima.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Sentia seu coração bater mais rápido e mais rápido.

Tonks parecia paralisada. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais e mais, quando ela enfiou a mão cada vez mais alto. E em algum momento, algo tomou conta dela. Harry viu seu rosto explodir em mil emoções. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar incrivelmente, e seu cabelo se transformou em ouro, quando ela se inclinou e fechou os lábios nos de Luna com fome, num beijo quase animal. A menina gemeu em sua boca e pressionou os dedos nos braços, enquanto Tonks a empurrou e apertou contra a parede, beijando sua boca com tanta força, como que para esmagá-los e devorá-los. Harry podia vê-las entrelaçando as línguas, quando uma separava da boca da outra para respirar, ou mudavam de posição. Ele sabia que não devia assistir isso, ele devia ir, que não deveria estar ali. Mas ele não poderia desgrudar seus olhos, muito atentos à visão que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma pontada desagradável, uma dor no peito quando percebeu que ele nunca iria saber como era tal coisa. Nunca terá sua boca devorada assim por Severus, com fome, com tanta paixão.

Por quê? Por que Tonks poderia fazê-lo, e Snape não? Por que Luna obtinha isso, sem nem mesmo ter que pedir e ele não? Parecia tão ... injusto.

Ele parou de pensar nisso, então ele viu as mãos de Tonks vagarem pelo corpo da corvinal. Uma mão escorregou para debaixo da saia dela e logo Harry viu um movimento brusco que puxou para baixo a calcinha da menina levando-a até os joelhos brancos.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu a mão de Tonks novamente subir. Luna gemeu em sua boca e quase escorregou da parede. Tonks afastou seus lábios avermelhados da boca dela e fixou sua boca no pescoço da garota e sua mão começou a se mover sob a saia.

Luna inclinou a cabeça para trás, e sua de boca fluiam apenas clamos e profundos suspiros.

Harry descobriu com horror que começava a sentir algum desconforto nas partes inferiores do corpo. Moveu-se e estremeceu, sentindo dor na ponta da ereção presa nas calças.

Caramba! Provavelmente era uma piada! Mas não podia ficar animado espiando Luna e sua professora fazendo amor. É ... é impossível.

Respirou fundo, cerrou os olhos por um momento e se espremeu ainda mais perto das frestas entre as tábuas.

Por outro lado ...

Viu Tonks, sem se distrair do pescoço suave de Luna, desajeitadamente, tenta puxar sua varinha de suas vestes. Quando finalmente ela conseguiu, ela virou a cabeça para um lado e respirando com dificuldade, ela sussurrou um feitiço.

Harry sentiu um calor emanar de dentro. Calor, o que significava que a neve foi derretida e molhou o chão. Escondeu sua varinha para trás e voltou a olhar para a corvinal avermelhada com olhos levemente borrados. Mudou a posição de sua mão entre as pernas dela e, sorridente, ela empurrou. Da boca de Luna saiu um guincho abafado. Entrelaçou convulsivamente os braços em torno do pescoço de Tonks, pressionando os lábios entreabertos em um grito silencioso nos cabelos cada vez mais brilhantes.

Nimphadora parou por um momento, deixando Luna relaxar, e depois de um tempo começou a mover sua mão. Primeiro lentamente, depois de um momento, mais e mais rápido.

Harry olhou com os olhos arregalados sua mão desaparecendo por baixo do material, e sua imaginação foi à loucura quando ele tentou imaginar o que estava acontecendo lá. Sua mente pintou diante dele o dedo de Tonks deslizando e ejetando-se em Luna e...

Ele mordeu o lábio e apertou a mão em seu pulso, sentindo muito claramente sua virilha.

A segunda mão de Tonks escorregou sob a parte superior do vestido e começou a brigar com os botões escondidos sob um tule verde. Depois de algum tempo ela conseguiu desfazê-los, e Harry abriu a boca, vendo os pequenos seios de Luna emergindo por baixo do material. Tonks beijou fazendo uma estrada que conduzia desde o pescoço até os mamilos pequenos e marrons. A mão livre, pousou no peito da menina e começou a amassá-lo. Ela parou a boca a milímetros da outra mama e delicadamente tocou-a com a ponta da língua. Luna parou e bateu contra a parede, mordendo os lábios em uma tentativa de se manter no controle. Mas Tonks não parou. Ela começou a lavar os mamilos com a língua, e vez por outra mordiscava com os dentes, cobria com os lábios e chupava delicadamente, fazendo Luna manter a boca continuamente aberta buscando avidamente por ar, gemendo de praze.

Mas isso não era nada comparado à luz, que emanava do cabelo de Tonks. Brilhava mais e mais, mais e mais forte, como se fosse um reflexo da empolgação, de todas as suas emoções. Harry nunca tinha visto tal jogo de luz, derramando-se no cabelo, em espumante arco-íris.

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo a cabeça girar. Ele encostou a testa na parede e começou a respirar pesadamente, tentando controlar o coração batendo e a tensão louca nas partes inferiores do corpo.

Não, ele tinha que fazer algo sobre isso! Ele não pensava que apenas assisitir poderia ser tão ... estimulante.

Ele olhou ao redor. O luar no céu refletia na neve. Estava tudo muito claro. E silencioso.

As queixas silenciosas de Luna e Tonks tocaram seus ouvidos. Embora ele não conseguisse distinguir as palavras. Não mais. Não no estado em que ele estava. O lugar era frio, mas ele só sentiu o calor.

Ele tinha que fazê-lo! Ele tinha que, porque se não, ele ... explodiria.

Ele desabotoou as calças e tocou seu membro latejante. Sua mão estava fria. Quase tão fria quanto a mão de Sev ... Rapidamente tapou a boca, sufocando um gemido. Ele encostou a testa na madeira fria e envolveu seus dedos frios ao redor do pênis quente, implorando por satisfação. A impressão foi tão intensa que quase parou de respirar. Por um momento, respirou com dificuldade pelo nariz, tentando recuperar o controle de si mesmo, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo implorava, sua mente gritava, gemeu prendendo o som em sua boca cerrando os dentes, segurando convulsivamente seu membro. Como era fácil imaginar que essa mão fria pertence a Severus, que sua mão começa a se mover muito lentamente sobre o pênis. Com cuidado, muito cuidado, porque ele estava tão animado que cada movimento violento o levaria a uma explosão imediata.

E como era fácil imaginar a boca de Snape ... beijando-o com fome tal, com desejo ... penetrando sua língua lisa e poderosa em sua garganta, penetrando o interior quente da sua boca, o palato, no interior das bochechas, os fino lábios duros maltratando a sua boca, mastigando-os ...

A mão acelerou. Disparou. Moveu-se mais forte na pele sensível, depois foi arrebatado pelo desejo pulsante, quase espremendo o orgasmo.

Ele sentiu lágrimas nos seus olhos. Como era fácil de enganar a mente ... Como era fácil de imaginar agora, um sussurro, calmo e escuro em seu ouvido:

"Estou com fome de sua boca, Potter."

Como era fácil imaginar aquela boca sussurrando enquanto ele caia no sono...

Ele sentiu a explosão. Incrivelmente forte, explosão ofuscante e branca. Todas as imagens acumuladas, fluíram para sua virilha e transformou-se em um líquido pegajoso, quente derramando-se em seus dedos. Através do ruído e zumbidos nos ouvidos, ouviu seu gemido abafado por sua mão precionada em sua boca, misturando-se com o barulho que vinha de trás da parede. Quase caiu no chão, tentando ficar de pé com as pernas tremendo, após uma tensão momentânea, de repente tornou-se muito fraco. Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e desaparecendo lentamente, era impossível descrever as ondas de prazer.

Ah, sim, como foi fácil enganar a mente ... Severus estava certo.

Ele ficou parado por um momento, pressionando sua cabeça contra as tábuas de madeira para tentar alinhar sua respiração difícil. Ele sentiu que todos os seus músculos haviam derretido. Sua mão tremia quando ele finalmente ousou retirá-la da sua boca. Ele levantou os olhos em chamas. Ele se perdeu em sua mente. Ainda mais do que antes.

Murmúrios provinham de dentro do galpão. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele decidiu olhar novamente. Uma última vez.

Luna estava deitada numa mesa de madeira enconstada na aparede. Gemendo. Sua pele incrivelmente pálida brilhava à luz do luar, a cabeça estava inclinada para trás. Os cabelos loiros fluiam para baixo da mesa e quase atingiam o chão. As unhas pintadas de preto de Nimphadora estavam cerradas em suas coxas, separou-as abrindo bem as pernas de Luna... Tonks ajoelhou-se entre elas ... seu cabelo colorido e brilhante como um arco-íris caiu sobre o abdômen da menina trêmula em espasmos e Harry não conseguia ver nada além de um ritmo lento e preguiçoso, em que a professora estava se movendo.

Afastou-se da fresta e recostou-se contra a parede, sentindo o coração mais uma vez pular na sua garganta, quase querendo sair do peito. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar.

Não, já teve o suficiente disto! Era... muito íntimo. Ele não podia ficar ali e... E se alguém tivesse observado ele e Snape? Não, ele tinha que ir. Deve deixá-las. Permitir que elas sejam ... felizes uma com a outra.

Mesmo que ele agora se senta terrivelmente rasgado. E tão terrivelmente solitário ...

Ele se afastou da parede e cambaleou um pouco, ele voltou para a taverna, continuava a não acreditar no que viu. E, embora não sendo capaz de se livrar da última imagem girando em sua cabeça. Luna nua e Tonks entre suas coxas ...

Por que sua mente criou uma versão dele e Severus naquele lugar? Merlin, Severus, ele nunca ficou... um dia ... de ajoelhos diante dele e... e...

Não! Não pensaria mais nisso! Ele não pode pensar nisso! Isso nunca vai acontecer ...

Ele mordeu os lábios e parou, olhando para a neve brilhando ao luar.

Luna e Tonks ... Claro, ele suspeitava disso por um longo tempo. Desde que viu Luna correndo para a Hogwarts para as aulas de Tonks. O que poderia entusiasmar tanto? Amor? Mas ele não suspeitava que este era ... bom, sua suspeita se provou ser verdadeira.

Na verdade, era um pensamento confortante. Não só ele tem um problema ... Não só ele tem algo a esconder.

Mas... É isso mesmo ", mas" ... Apesar das semelhanças, sua situação era completamente diferente. Mesmo que por algum milagre, a sua relação viesse à tona ... Bem, Tonks, no entanto, não era Snape. Bom, tinha certeza que não seria agradável, mas se alguém descobrisse que um atingo Comensal da Morte, ainda suspeito pelo mundo bruxo de continuar a ser um servo fiel de Voldemort, o professor mais odiado na escola, está tendo um caso com o Garoto de Ouro, o Ecolhido, a maior esperança do mundo bruxo ...

Não, não seria a mesma coisa. Ninguém aceitaria. Todos se afastariam dele. Ele sabia disso.

Mas ... mas ele sabia, não, ele tinha quase certeza que poderia suportar. Ele poderia passar por tudo... se fosse para estar com ele.

Embora provavelmente nunca chegasse ao que mais sonhou. Sim, é verdade que ele foi chegando mais perto, mas uma coisa ainda lhe parecia tão longe ... E quando ele viu Tonks tão casualmente, tão facilmente, sem qualquer problema dando a Luna ... dando-lhe tudo ...

Ele mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Ele deve esquecer isso. Esquecer tudo. A tristeza, saudade, solidão. Sim. Esquecer. Era um bom plano.

Quando Harry voltou para a taverna, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados em uma mesa, inclinando-se para ele, e Hagrid ainda estava dormindo. Ele caiu pesadamente no banco e suspirou.

- Oh, Harry. - Hermione se afastou de Ron, fortemente avermelhada. - Não notei você voltar. E onde está Luna e Tonks?

- Ah, elas ... ee ... voltei logo, não encontrei as duas, porque descobri que aqui está ... muito mais quente. Sim, muito quente - murmurou rapidamente, olhando para a garrafa deixada por Tonks. Estava caída, no pé da mesa.

- Ah, é .. bem - murmurou Hermione, olhando para a manga da camisa de Rony. Por um momento ela olhou como se lutasse consigo, dividida entre algo que aparentemente queria fazer e o sentido elementar do dever. Mas vendo que Harry estava mais interessado no chão, ela se virou para Ron e sorrindo timidamente, lhe permitiu atrair mais um beijo .

Harry escorregou da cadeira ficando de joelhos alisando o chão. Ele tentou não prestar atenção em Rony ao seu lado, persistentemente vagando com sua mão pela saia de Hermione, que também teimosamente tentou segurá-lo e ainda empurrar.

"É!" A garrafa, a rolha escura ficou atrás da cadeira de Hagrid que roncava em voz alta. Harry pego ela, se arrastou para fora de debaixo da mesa, puxou um copo com um resto de cerveja amanteigada e despejou o líquido transparente que enchia a garrafa. O cheiro que atingiu suas narinas e o gosto da bebida quando ele a colocou nos lábios, quase lhe arrancou lágrimas de seus olhos. Ele fechou os olhos e tomou um gole.

No começo, ele sentiu como se tivesse bebido lava líquida. Sentiu picadas em seus lábios, língua e esôfago, e temia que tivessem sido queimados a ponto de aparecer bolhas. Ele abriu os olhos em lágrimas e olhou para para Ron e Hermione.

Em toda parte. Em todos os lugares, todo mundo estava tateando, beijando e fazendo todas essas coisas que ele não podia fazer.

"Droga!"

Ele sentiu que a frustração lhe aumentava. Sua visão ficou difusa, focou seu copo de bebida e tomou uma decisão. Ele colocou-a nos lábios e tomou outro gole. E outro. E outro. Depois de algum tempo, perdeu a conta, e surpreendentemente percebeu que a bebida não era tão terrível, como no início. Talvez depois de um tempo ela perde seu efeito?

Lembrou que tinha bebido um litro inteiro. Por isso serviu-se de outro. Não, não tinha a intenção de beber mais de um realmente. Mas de alguma forma depois de um tempo ele percebeu que uma garrafa não era nada. Ou talvez tenha sido depois de três canecas?

Percebeu que Luna e Tonks haviam retornado. Assim parecia. Tonks gritou algo para ele. E Hermione gritou. E de alguma forma todos em geral se comunicaram de um modo bem alto. E aquilo o incomodava. E, no entanto, ele só queria subir até o topo da árvore. Havia uma luz tão brilhante e parecia muito interessante, de fato. Brilhou e, era linda

E, de repente se viu envolto em muito ruído. Muitas pessoas andavam de um lado para outro. Não estava gostando. Era alto. Todos riram. Mas ele não queria rir.

Ele queria Severus.

Todos voltavam para o castelo. Então chegaram às escadas. Todos caminhavam à frente dele. Como eles poderiam ir tão rápido? Ele tinha que dar dois passos para trás antes que ele conseguisse fazer um frente. Estava tudo ficando mais silencioso. Até que finalmente tornou-se bastante tranquilo. Harry parou e tentou olhar ao redor, mas rapidamente desistiu, quando de repente tudo virou e ele quase caiu.

Ele estava sozinho. Ele queria Severus.

Ele queria vê-lo. Realmente queria. Ele queria desesperadamente. Ele sentia falta dele. Ele se lembrou de como ele o viu. Ele o viu, certo? Sim, ele acha que sim.

Novamente ele olhou, todos se espalhando pelos corredores em várias direções.

Onde ir? Achava que para o dormitório. Sim, sim sim. Claro que todos deveriam ir para lá. E ele também tinha que ir. Mas espere ... qual era o caminho para lá? Ele achava que de alguma forma ... para a direita. Sim, provavelmente, sim.

Virou à esquerda e parou depois de alguns passos incertos. Talvez seria melhor se cobrir com o manto da invisibilidade, no caso de tropeçar em Filch?

Ele jogou o manto sobre si e começou a rastejar pelo corredor. Não foi nada fácil, o chão fugia sob os pés e as paredes perigosamente se distorciam em sua frente. Mas, afinal, conseguia desviar delas sem esbarrar muito, porque tudo estava girando em torno dele, ele chegou perto do retrado da Mulher Gorda...

Ele parou, ou melhor, cambaleou, e franziu a testa. A Mulher Gorda não estava em seu retrato. E, basicamente, não havia nenhum retrato. Antes de rolar os olhos viu apenas uma estranha e pesada porta de madeira. Ele piscou várias vezes, como se esperasse que, se fechando os olhos, ao abrí-los, o retrato apareceria, mas nada aconteceu. Ele encolheu os ombros e falou em alto e bom som:

- Salgueiro Lutador.

A porta não respondeu. Ele olhou para ela desafiadoramente, e repetiu:

- Salgueiro Lutador.

Nada aconteceu. Estranho. Ele tinha certeza de que era essa a senha. Funcionou o dia todo.

- Você deve abrir, estúpida... Au! - Sibilou, quando ele chutou a superfície de madeira, e ela acabou por ser surpreendente e dolorosamente dura. Então, não vendo outra saída, ele começou a golpeá-la com os punhos.

- Ron! Ron! Abra a entrada! Ron!

Mas nada aconteceu. A porta permanecia fechada. Harry suspirou de resignação e caiu no chão.

Ok, se ninguém quer abrir, ele vai dormir ali! Ele se encostou na porta, enrolando os joelhos e abaixou a cabeça. Estranho, mas quando ele fechou os olhos, tudo estava girando ainda mais. E isso não foi agradável.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se das manchas debaixo das pálpebras,um chuva de pontos coloridos, mas então a porta se abriu e Harry, que estava encostado nela, caiu para dentro. Ele bateu a cabeça no chão e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dor surda em seu crânio.

- Ai! - Gemeu. - Não foi agradável. Você podia ter esperado por mim, Ron. E o que aconteceu com a Mulher Gorda? Ela nos deixou? - Murmurou, tentando abrir os olhos.

Ron não respondeu. Mas Harry ouviu uma respiração pesada sobre eles, como se alguém tentasse respirar com os dentes cerrados. Após várias tentativas infrutíferas, Harry finalmente conseguiu levantar as pálpebras.

E o que viu, o fez imediatamente fechá-los novamente.

Provavelmente, era ilusão.

Cuidadosamente ele abriu um olho, depois o segundo, mas a figura inclinada sobre ele não desapareceu. A figura parecia absolutamente furiosa.

Definitivamente, algo não estava certo ali ...

Harry franziu a testa e olhou direto para a face que o observava de ponta cabeça, com olhos profundos e negros, então perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo em meu dormitório, Severus?

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o seu palpite sobre Tonks e os eventos na Floresta Proibida, foi bem interessante, seria bem surpreendente para os leitores. Depois de Snape ter visto Harry com Gina novamente, depois de ter proibido expressamente qualquer aproximação, ele deve estar em fúria! Mas amanhã iremos saber como Harry vai se sair dessa, depois de aparecer bêbado no escritório do Mestre de Poções irado. É impressionante mesmo o fato de que Snape sempre aparece quando Harry está numa situação suspeita com Gina. Parece que o Mestre de Poções tem um sensor de alerta: "Gina se aproximando perigosamente de Harry". Agora quero saber, você tinha pensado em algo como o que foi mostrado hoje com o par (Luna e Tonks) que levantou muitas sugestões de ação?

**Gehenna,** alguns capítulos na frente irão nos revelar o que Nott e Severus andam fazendo à noite, infelizmente não posso adiantar nada agora, tira a graça, srsrsr. Sua sugestão sobre Luna e Tonks ficou perto do que as duas iriam fazer, mas descobriu o sentido da coisa, realmente as duas tinham algo.

Nos capítulos iniciais Luna perguntou a Harry quando este lhe pediu para ser sua namorada: "Vamos ter que fazer sexo?", Harry responde que não e Luna retruca: "Que bom, porque você não faz o meu gênero", aí estava a primeira pista de que Luna não se interessava por garotos e sim por garotas. E aquele envelope que ela carregava pelos corredores, lembram dele? Era uma carta-declaração para Tonks, lembram o momento em que Luna entregou para a professora? Ele fez isso no Grande Salão aproveitando que a professora parou para falar com Harry, então disse esticando o envelope: "eu teria lhe entregado antes se você não tivesse se escondendo de mim", Tonks ficou toda desconfiada. Bom, há um sem número de pistas que declaravam que Luna era apaixonada por Tonks, e hoje as duas resolveram se dar uma chance.


	37. Chapter 37

**34 Você não tem ideia**

- O que você está fazendo em meu dormitório, Severus?

Snape franziu a testa e encarando os olhos de Harry com um olhar que poderia cortar vidro, sussurrou:

- No seu dormitório...? - rangeu os dentes e não pensando muito tempo, ele agarrou a camisa de Harry, puxado-o para cima, empurrou-o contra a parede e bateu a porta.

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu segurar-se na parede, porque ele tinha a impressão de que o chão dançava sob seus pés, tentando derrubá-lo a todo custo, ele se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Mas... como é possível que ... como que ... conseguiu ... me ver - Ele enfiou a mão no bolso tocou a capa e descobriu que ela estava guardada. - Acho que tirei a capa - ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele ouviu a agitação das vestes de Snape quando o homem se afastou da porta selada e olhou para Harry com um olhar de basilisco.

- Potter! Você está bêbado!

- Não é verdade - protestou Harry, balançando a cabeça para se livrar das manchas diante dos seus olhos. - Eu só bebi algumas ... cervejas amanteigadas. - Ele cerrou os olhos, porque ele sentia estar num carrossel. - Nós realmente só ... está tudo balançando ... Você deve fazer algo com o chão, Severus. Está se agitando muito. Está ondulando. Certamente não estamos ... não estamos... num navio?

Harry uma vez esteve a bordo de uma embarcação. Ele se lembrou de uma vez que os Dursley o levaram em uma viagem e como Dudley vomitou o tempo todo ao mar, e Tio Valter fez a maior cena e exigiu o retorno imediato ao porto. Foi muito divertido.

Mas as memórias em que Harry estava perdido foram interrompidas pelo rosto em fúria do Mestre de Poções que emergia ante sua vista. Snape o pressionou contra a parede com tanta força que parecia que queria fundí-lo nela.

- Potter, explique-me como aconteceu de você vir parar aqui no meio da noite, completamente bêbado e exposto, batendo em meu escritório, fazendo barulho na minha fechadura e chutando minha porta, dando alarde de sua presença? Todos poderiam ter visto VOCÊ! - Snape gritou, de modo que Harry começou a tapar as orelhas.

- Não fale tão alto .. - Resmungou. - Minha cabeça ...

Agora ele mesmo sentia-se girar. Por que Snape estava fazendo tanto barulho?

Bufou violentamente quando sentiu o aperto de dedos frios em sua garganta como se quisesse estrangulá-lo, e ouviu um silvo furioso da boca do homem:

- Responda!

- Fui para o dormitório - Harry murmurou. - Eu não sei por que de repente se transformou em seu escritório. É um pouco ... estranho, não acha?

- Apenas ... – Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram ainda mais. - Estava caminhando para o dormitório? Eu devo enteder que aquela Auror cor de rosa ignorante, em vez de assisitir seu retorno, permitiu-lhe sair desacompanhado, além disso o largou no meio da noite, perdido pelo castelo?- A voz de Snape levantou-se com cada palavra, até chegar a uma nota tão alta cujos sons perfuravam o cérebro de Harry. - E em vez de, pelo menos, acompanhá-lo para a cama, deixou ao seu próprio destino e permitiu que você vagasse através dos corredores do castelo!

- Não grite assim, Severus ... - Harry respondeu fracamente, deixando as mãos com as quais tentou cobrir seus ouvidos. As mãos do homem largaram seu pescoço e, sem a pressão das mão de Snape, ele quase caiu no chão. Com dificuldade, ele conseguiu se segurar na parede e recuperar o equilíbrio.

Snape começou a vagar pelo escritório a passos longos e furiosos, como se estivesse tentando, desta forma, livrar-se ou pelo menos quebrar um pouco a fúria.

- Como poderia o diretor permitir isso? Como ele pôde confiar os alunos aos cuidados daquela desastrada, irresponsável, inconsequente! Vou relatar isso! Não vai escapar em seco! Conscientemente expôs você ao perigo! Como uma professora deveria ...

- Eu senti sua falta- Harry interrompeu. O homem parou e olhou para ele como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Harry se encostou na parede e olhou para o chão. - Durante toda a noite, eu pensei ... em você. Mas você não estava lá. Todos nós estávamos lá. Havia tanta coisa. E você não estava lá ... e eu ... Eu queria você. E eu só queria voltar para você. Foi uma bobagem estar ali. Eu queria... ter ido com você. Queria estar com você, fazendo outras coisas.- Por um momento houve silêncio e Harry usou o restante de pensamento racional para se perguntar o que isso significa, mas só pôde mesmo concluir que estava completamente bêbado, mais ainda não assumiu completamente seu estado.- Da próxima vez eu vou te levar comigo. Sim. Eu vou te carregar. E tudo vai ficar bem. E eu não vou me sentir tão só ...

- Não parecia estar tão solitário, Potter.- As palavras frias e distantes interromperam o fluxo de sua mente, e forçou-o a romper por um momento sua linha de pensamento e focar o olhar oculto pelas pálpebras semicerradas de Severus.

Sim, Gina... lembrou. Lembrou-se, também, que estava procurando uma justificativa para este incidente, mas agora tudo parecia tão estúpido. Enfim, isso havia fugido de sua cabeça. Ele tentou se concentrar e lembrar o que só ele era capaz, a partir desse acidente. Ele iria dizer tudo o que passou. Toda a verdade. A verdade é provavelmente a melhor justificativa.

- Mas ... Foi só uma dança. Ela obrigou-me. Levou o namorado, e uma menina tão tola que passou a festa toda olhando para mim.- Não foi uma boa resposta, a julgar pela súbita explosão de raiva nos olhos negros, mas Harry estava bêbado demais para perceber.- Bem, ela sempre esteve afim de mim, aquela tola, Anastácia, acho que esse era o nome... Bem, ela queria que eu dançasse com ela. Então, eu fui ate Gina, pedir para que ela me livrasse da garota. Mas Gina disse que eu devia dançar com ela, aí quis me ensinar. Mas eu não queria! Só que eu estava indo tão bem, e tão envolvido num pensamento... eu imaginei que era você e não ela. Isso queria dizer que era você e não ela.- Ele achava que estava ficando dormente, a julgar pela súbita queda de temperatura no quarto.- Quero dizer...-Ele cerrou os olhos, tentando juntar as peças do turbilhão de pensamentos que giravam loucamente, mas foi incapaz de fazê-lo.- Eu via você e pensava que dançava com você. Eu vi você, quando eu fechei os olhos. Eu queria que fosse você. E então abri meus olhos e você realmente estava lá. Eu estava com medo do que você fosse pensar. Eu tropecei em Gina. E ela caiu sobre mim. Mas eu empurrei-a! Você viu que eu empurrei?- Ele olhou com esperança observando atentamente o rosto de Snape, que enquanto Harry murmurava sua justificativa, caminhou até onde ele estava e olhou-o com cuidado ampliado, analisando os olhos verdes nublados com álcool.

Por um momento houve silêncio. E todos os sentidos de Harry, que ainda eram capazes de receber qualquer incentivo, gritaram para que ele não se movesse e não falasse.

- Bem– Severus disse no final e Harry sentiu que seu corpo inteiro desmaiava com alívio, embora lentamente, já esquecido do que causava sua tensão anterior.- Mas limite seus contatos com a Srta Weasley a um mínimo. Eu não sei se no estado em que se encontra vai poder compreender alguma coisa, mas certamente você se lembra do meu aviso? Se você for pego de novo com ela a sós, eu não vou ouvir qualquer explicação idiota.

Harry balançou a cabeça e baixou fixando o peito de Severus, porque só depois de um tempo foi que se deu conta de que estava imerso esse tempo todo dentro dos dois túneis negros que lhe encaravam.

- Bem ... bem que bom. É ... Estou cansado ...- Rompeu.- Vou tomar um banho- disse ele depois de um momento e a passos irregulares andou em direção ao que parecia uma porta. Moveu-se sentindo o chão movediço, esforçou-se por manter o foco, a visão misturava-se embaçando a imagem de seu objetivo, o lugar para onde queria ir, olhou para o ponto por tanto tempo, até sentir-se aproximar dele. A imagem se aproximava, não Harry.

Sua tentativa de sair do lugar lhe rendeu apenas um tropeço com o pé na cadeira da frente, não sendo capaz de reequilibrar-se , caiu com ímpeto no chão.

Ele gemeu, sentindo que algo rompera-se no nariz, que atingiu uma superfície dura. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda que parecia irradiar-se para o cérebro.

Ele levantou-se nos cotovelos e descobriu que ele não via nada. Pedaços de vidro quebrado e moldura de óculos estavam deitados no chão. Ele ouviu passos e depois de um momento, ele sentiu um puxão forte na camisa, que o levantou e o colocou de pé.

- Potter, apenas me diga ... Como você chegou aqui, afinal?- Snape disse duramente, tocando-lhe o nariz com a varinha.- Episkey.

Harry gritou e agarrou o nariz, sentindo uma pontada de dor perfurante e o sangue escorrer em seus lábios.

- Ai! Doeu!

O homem revirou os olhos antes que ele se abaixasse e recolhesse os óculos quebrados para laçar um feitiço neles:

- Oculus Reparo.

Cuidadosamente os colocou no seu nariz. Harry piscou e sorriu agradecido. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o gesto pareceu-lhe assim ... afetuoso. Severus estremeceu e se afastou.

- Vamos lá, garoto estúpido.- Ele agarrou seu braço.- Você não pode voltar neste estado para a torre.- Depois dessas palavras, ele puxou-o para os seus aposentos, e quando ele se encontrou neles, empurrou-o em uma cadeira e foi até uma das prateleiras.

- Parou de balançar- disse Harry, esfregando o sangue do rosto, deixando-o ainda mais turvo.- Mas tudo ainda está girando.

Snape bufou de costas, mas não comentou nada. Depois de algum tempo, aproximou-se de Harry, segurando em sua mão um copo de líquido azul ciano luminoso nublado.

- Beba- ordenou, dando-lhe.

- O que é isso?- Harry franziu o cenho.

- Alguma coisa para você se sentir melhor.

- Mas eu me sinto bem- Harry sorriu.- Apenas as paredes e móveis estranhamente estão se movendo em torno de mim.

- Não discuta comigo, só beba.

- Não.- Harry pousou o copo sobre a mesa.- A última vez que me deu isso, eu me senti pior, não melhor. Eu me lembro. Muito pior.

Severus franziu a testa e o fitou com um olhar afiado.

- Potter, não me force a usar a força.

Harry segurou o braço da cadeira para levantar-se, balançando um pouco enquanto ele olhava desafiadoramente para Snape.

- Você não quer me ... pegar, Severus?

O homem bufou e olhou para longe.

- Sim, com o sangue espalhado em seu rosto e sorriso mole de álcool você fica muito atraente.

Harry sorriu.

- Sério?

Snape tirou a varinha e lançou um feitiço de limpeza na face de Harry.

- Pare de me provocar e, finalmente, beba esta poção.

- E você ainda fala apenas sobre a poção ...- Harry suspirou, exasperado, tentando se aproximar e envolver seus braços em volta da cintura de Snape.- Por que você não me quer abraçar ... e me tomar?

- Você está bêbado- o homem falou lentamente, olhando de cima para ele com os olhos apertados.

- Recentemente isso não foi problema para você... me foder-Harry respondeu, sorrindo.- Eu gostei. Podemos fazê-lo novamente.

- Potter, isso seria exploração, principalmente seria algo feito contra sua vontade. Você não poderia impedir nada.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Oh, quer eu finja que eu não quero? Ok. Sem problemas. Vou gritar e implorar-lhe para parar.

Severus mordeu o lábio. Num último momento um sorriso fluiu-lhe nos lábios denunciando um interesse sincero despertado pela voz cheia de ansiedade de Harry, mas prontamente seu interesse foi rasgado por imediata indignação. Dominou-se, suspirou e agarrou-o pelos ombros, tentando se afastar.

- Potter, agora eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso.

- Você sabe ...- Harry apertou os braços em volta de Snape com maior força, temendo que ele fosse repelido, mas não pretendia desistir sem lutar. Ele olhou para ele, estava procurando irritar mais e mais o homem e lambeu os lábios.- Todo mundo sempre me perguntou... de quem eu sou. E hoje ... perguntaram por que estava sozinho. Mas eles não têm nenhuma ideia que eu tenho você. E você tem a mim. Eles não sabem. E eu estava lá sozinho ... exatamente o mesmo. Pensei em você. O tempo todo. Eu... Eu queria ... Eu quero ...- Ele não podia resistir. A noite toda foi como um pesadelo. Todos fizeram isso e ele só poderia sonhar. E agora, quando ele estava tão perto ... Tão perto ...

Ele escalou pelas vestes negras, agarrando-se com os dedos no corpo frio. Mergulhou a mão no cabelo escuro e escorrido e atacou o lobo da orelha do homem com a boca. Em seguida ele começou a lamber e morder avidamente com seus dentes. Severus endureceu por um momento e liberou o ar de uma vez, surpreso com a sensação súbita.

Mas Harry decidiu não lhe dar sequer um momento para refletir uma resposta possível. Ele deslizou a outra mão entre seus corpos e apertou a virilha do homem, esfregando e amassando-a.

- Tanta coisa ... Desejo-lhe- ele sussurrou com voz rouca, alternadamente beijando e lambendo a orelha e o espaço por trás dela. Snape até o momento não demonstrou desejo de afastá-lo, ou assassiná-lo, e uma parte distante da mente de Harry gravou isso como aquiescência. De qualquer forma, agora ele se sentia como se estivesse em um carrossel muito rápido, que ele não conseguia parar. Ou não queria. O sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, combinado com o calor que fluia para a parte inferior do abdômen guiando-o, não lhe permitiu parar para pensar. A única coisa que sentia era desejo.-Eu quero ... Eu quero ...- depositava desesperados beijos gananciosos no pescoço de Severus. Ele sentiu o material das calças do homem ficar apertado.- Eu quero que você ... gema meu ... nome ...- Ele apertou mais forte, gemeu com os lábios enquanto chupava o pescoço.

Mas a única palavra que escapou da boca do Mestre de Poções, que estava animado foi:

- Potter!

Harry fez uma careta.

- Não é assim meu nome...- Ele murmurou. E então sentiu um aperto de dedos em torno de seus pulsos. Suas mãos foram violentamente afastadas. Snape se afastou a uma distância de braços estendidos.

- Escute-me...- Ele, suspirava, exasperado.

Harry gemeu com um sentimento de perda, e o calor foi substituído pela picada súbita de frio, que o fez tremer.

Snape não o quer. Ninguém quer. Nesse caso, ele... tinha que ir para um lugar onde ninguém estivesse.

Afastou as suas mãos e não esperando por qualquer reação do homem, moveu-se na direção em que ele esperava que existisse uma saída. Mas a sua curta viagem foi imediatamente contrariada.

- E você, onde você está indo?- Snape agarrou e puxou o capuz do casaco para trás. Harry cambaleou e deu alguns passos para trás. O homem agarrou-o pelos ombros, estava diante dele e inclinou-se ligeiramente, empurrando para ele um olhar muito sério.- Não aja como uma criança, Potter. Primeiro, você está bêbado, e em segundo lugar, é tarde da noite. Não é hora para isso. Você entende?

Harry balançou a cabeça tristemente, olhando para a extensa e infinita fila de botões das vestes negras. Indefinidos diante de seus olhos. Por que eram tantos? giravam por quê? Giram cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido...

Isso o fez doente. Cobriu sua boca com a mão e encostou-se em Severus, teve a sensação de que suas pernas se recusavam a obedecê-lo.

Desta vez, ele não foi afastado. Ouviu apenas um suspiro pesado que tocou seu cabelo. Ele cerrou os olhos, rezando para que tudo parasse de girar, e apertou mais forte sua bochecha contra o revestimento áspero.

A Sensação horrível de alguém mexendo seu estômango como a uma panela, lentamente, parou. Sua respiração rápida foi acalmada. Ele tirou a mão da boca e passou os braços em torno de Snape. Ele não podia resistir. Ele adorou. Ele gostava de aconchegar-se a Severus e sentir o cheio forte penetrar sua mente. Ele gostava de ouvir a batida do seu coração. Ele gostava de sentir a ... segurança. Ele amava o fato de Severus ser maior do que ele. Muito mais alto e mais forte. Harry chegava-lhe apenas à altura do queixo e sentia-se desse modo... tão...cuidado. Ele gostava de estar em seu poder para ser dependente dele, sentir que Snape está com ele e cuida dele. E que, não necessariamente, tem que lidar sozinho com tudo que cai em sua cabeça. Que não necessariamente tem de suportar, porque ele tem alguém mais forte e mais poderoso do que ele, que irá ajudá-lo com os problemas e tirará o fardo de seu ombro, com o qual teve que lutar a vida toda sozinho.

Lembrou-se, como Severus o tirou da depressão. E que o convenceu de que por si só não pode derrotar Voldemort. Talvez ele tenha sido sarcástico e desagradável, mas o ajudou a se levantar. E foi ... calmante.

- Er ...! Potter, droga, você pode me ouvir?

Harry piscou, voltando à realidade. Ele afastou o rosto do peito do homem e olhou para cima, em linha reta, meio vesgo, e olhou nos olhos negros. Seu olhar deslizou para baixo e parou nos lábios cerrados em um traço fino. Ele lambeu os lábios.

- Por que você não me beija?- Exclamou de repente. Snape arregalou os olhos por um momento, assumindo uma expressão repulsiva. Mas Harry em seu estado atual, não poderia ser afetado por tais sinais de alerta tão claramente como de costume.- Mas não é tão difícil. A Tonks ...- Parou de repente. Provavelmente não deveria falar sobre isso. Pelo menos não com Severus.

Os olhos de Snape, se possível, estreitaram-se ainda mais e se transformaram em fendas estreitas.

- Há algo que você quer me dizer, Potter?- perguntou em voz arrastada e sepulcral.

- Bem, eu basicamente ...- Como ia falar aquilo? Por que tinha a impressão de que seu cérebro tinha virado papa?- Tonks beija muito bem– queimou-se no final.- Eu não tenho medo disso. Por que você não me beija também ...?- Parou de repente, sentindo uma desconfortável tensão que pairava no ar.

- Sério?- O veneno que escorria dos lábios de Snape poderia preencher o lago inteiro ao lado de Hogwarts.- Como ela é uma boa beijadora, Potter?

- Ee ... Bem como uma mulher. Usou a língua. Ela beijou tanto que os lábios pálidos pareceram ficar realmente quente- ele sorriu.

Por um momento Snape lançou um olhar cortante para a boca de Harry, em uma rápida análise.

- E o que mais ela faz bem?- Ele perguntou depois de um momento, enquanto uma chama fumegante tão distante em seus olhos ia se transformando em um incêndio de raiva real.

- Bem ... ee ... Um monte de coisas. Mas eu não posso te dizer sobre isso, Severus. É muito privado...

- É mesmo?

O fogo se transformou em um incêndio...

- De qualquer forma ... ela é uma mulher. E não importa o que eu presenciei para saber dessas coisas. Eu gozei vendo ela fazer todas aquelas coisas. De alguma forma, aquilo mexeu comigo...

... E o fogo se transformou em uma conflagração.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, Severus? Essas contrações musculares da sua pálpebra estão me parecendo tão estranhas.-Harry começou a se preocupar. Snape parecia não ter oxigênio. Era como se apenas um fio muito fino o impedisse de rasgar o menino em pedaços aos pés dele.- É uma pena que você não tenha estado lá. Eu amaria se você estivesse- Harry sorriu, garras alheiamente pairaram sobre ele.- Oh, eu não pensei que a visão de dois copos nus de... mulheres... se atacando pudesse me fazer gozar.- Ele suspirou, lembrando-se da cena que ele testemunhou.

Severus piscou. Parecia que ele voltava das portas do inferno. A explosão de loucura em seus olhos desapareceu.

- Mulheres?

- Não havia duas mulheres, só uma mulher e uma menina, mas isso é provavelmente a mesma coisa, não?- Harry sorriu feliz.

- O que diabos você está falando, Potter?- Snape arrastou uma voz quase perdendo a paciência completamente, da qual restava apenas as cinzas.

- Sobre... - Harry pensou por um momento. O que ele estava falando? Ele imaginou ter esquecido. Algo sobre Tonks e Luna... sim, beijou, lembrou. Ela fez algumas outras coisas... Isso ele recordaria sempre.

Afundou em uma cadeira e recostou-se nela, puxando os joelhos para o queixo.

- ...o fato de que já não somos os únicos que têm um segredo. Porque Tonks ... e seu par também tem. E Tonks é também uma professora, e...

- Potter- Snape o interrompeu, cerrando os dentes.- Poupe-me das comparações com a bruxa colorida. Eu acho que o álcool finalmente comprometeu o o último pedaço de cérebro que ainda lhe funcionava.

- Mas eu realmente vi!- Por que Snape não acreditava nele? Depois de tudo o que ele viu. Não era verdade o que ele tinha visto?- Tonks beijando ... alguém. Uma garota. Uma aluna. E ela fez-lhe coisas como ...- Sua mente lembrou daquelas cenas, e Harry tinha que se concentrar para continuar a conversa, especialmente porque ele já estava com sono.- Se você visse aquilo...- Murmurou, deixando suas pálpebras caíram.- Ela beijou-a com tanta paixão, com tanto... desejo. Eu olhei para elas, embora eu soubesse que não poderia fazer isso, mas eu não era capaz de parar. Eu nunca vi alguém beijando com tanto...- A cabeça começou a pesar-lhe insuportávelmente. Ele tentou mantê-la reta, mas ele tinha a impressão de que algo a estava puxando para baixo e envolvendo sua mente num casulo quente e macio de trevas que fluia de todos os lugares.- E assim eu assisti e vi... Eu sabia que você nunca... você não vai me beijar tão...- Sua cabeça caiu apoiada nos joelhos. Ele se sentiu tonto. Ele tinha a impressão de que despencava numa zona tranquila, negra e quente.- Nunca senti tanta... Eu senti pena.

Houve silêncio.

Harry pairava na escuridão suave, envolto em fragmentos de memórias. Ron timidamente beijando Hermione, Gina se beijando com seu namorado, Tonks devorando os lábios rosa de Luna ...

Imagens rodaram em sua mente, fundindo-se uma com a outra.

E então algo mergulhou e o puxou para a superfície da consciência. Algo levantou a sua cabeça. Ele sentiu um líquido amargo afetar sua boca. Engasgou, mas engoliu, abrindo os olhos.

Ele viu Severus debruçado ante ele, derramando uma poção azulada em sua garganta. Seu rosto estava apertado e determinado. Harry tentou protestar e se mover para trás, mas foi empurrado contra o assento, Snape segurou o seu rosto com um punho de ferro. Ele tentou fechar a boca, mas o homem apertou sua mandíbula com força, obrigando-o a abrir a boca mais amplamente.

Quando finalmente o liberou, Harry, cuspindo e engasgando, baixou seus pés no chão e se inclinou para frente, tentando se livrar do gosto desagradável.

- O que você está fazendo?- Gritou, levantando os olhos para Snape em pé na frente dele medindo-lhe com um olhar frio.

- Isto é o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo, Potter. Antes que contasse tudo isso para mim, eu estou absolutamente certo de que iria preferir guardar para si. Eu não vou ouvir o seu choro patético mais tarde, e auto-comiseração por causa do que eu tive que ouvir durante seus delírios de bêbado.

- Eu não ...- Parou, porque a imagem confusa e obscurecida de um nevoeiro que embaçava seus olhos começou a se dispersar e dissipar estranhamente.

Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo a amargura fluir através de seu corpo expulsando o maravilhoso senso de humor, que ainda um tempo atrás, guiava suas ações. De repente ele ficou desagradavelmente... frio.

Muito desconfortável.

Ele sacudiu-se e decidiu abrir os olhos.

Estava no escritório de Snape. Ele não se lembrava de como chegou ali, ele estava indo para o dormitório depois do fim da festa ...

Ele olhou para cima, e quando seus olhos encontraram um olhar frio de íris negras, as memórias fluíram para ele como um fluxo de gelo.

Disse a Snape... disse sobre o... beijo, de Tonks e Luna, e o... oh, Deus!

Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror.

Severus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu ironicamente. Harry abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Vejo que você começou a raciocinar...– ironizou o Mestre de Poções.

Harry começou a sacudir a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar no que ele fez e disse. Fechou as pálpebras com toda sua força, mas as lembranças não queriam sair.

"_Por que você não me beija?"_

"_Tonks beija muito bem ..."_

"_... Eu gozei vendo ela fazer todas aquelas coisas..."_

"_... Eu sabia que você nunca vai me beijar daquele jeito ..."_

"_... Fiquei com pena ..."_

O que Snape poderia se dar ao luxo de pensar sobre isso? Tocou em um assunto tabu ... contou para ele ... sobre o quanto ele quer seu beijo. O quanto quer alguma coisa, e assim provavelmente nunca vai chegar a ter... Afinal, ele pensou que tinha se adaptado a isso. Ele queria aceitá-lo. Mas sempre voltava. Como um bumerangue. Não importava o quão duro ele tentasse se convencer de que ele também não precisa disso ... mas sempre em um momento de fraqueza pensava somente daqueles lábios finos. E no que está por trás deles. O fato de que são tão... quentes.

"Não! Pare! Não há tempo para isso! Esqueça-o. Esqueça-o. Eu não falei disso. Isso não aconteceu. Eu não disse."

Ele não podia dizer isso. Não para Snape. Não desta forma.

E, além disso ... ele revelou o segredo de Luna e Tonks ... E para quem? A última pessoa que devia saber sobre o assunto. Snape odiava Tonks. Com esse conhecimento, ele poderia ...

Sacudiu a cabeça erguendo-a, tentando forçar seu coração a se acalmar equilibrar a respiração , tomou o ar e disparou:

- O que eu disse é completamente falso! Eu estava bêbado e eu ... Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo. Esqueça isso. Eu inventei tudo isso.

Snape levantou a cabeça e sorriu ironicamente.

- Oh, com certeza. Potter, o álcool funciona para você melhor do que Veritaserum e você sabe disso.

Bem, é claro, a quem Harry queria enganar? Snape não acreditava nele.

- Eu me pergunto, o que o diretor vai dizer quando chegar a ele tais revelações?- Snape continuou obscuramente, cheio de malícia venenosa na voz- talvez eu deva guardar para mim mesmo e usar para meus próprios propósitos? Quem teria pensado que a bruxa-cor-de-rosa...?

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre isso!- Harry interrompeu, olhando suplicante para o homem alto diante dele.- Eu sei que você odeia Tonks, mas ... mas a outra pessoa é ...- deteve-se- ... um dos meus amigos. Ela é tão sensível, não merece, se...- deu uma pausa, procurando as palavras.- Não merece ser exposta, isso é minha culpa, não revele isso. Por favor, Severus, esqueça o que eu disse. Eu sei que você não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros, e que quer se livrar de Tonks, mas desta vez ... faça uma exceção. Uma única vez e só. Por mim. Por favor.

O olhar do homem não mudou. Ele olhou para Harry, como se considerasse a sua proposta.

- E o que eu recebo em troca, Potter?- Disse no final em uma voz tranquila e fria.

Harry corou.

Era culpa dele. Era tudo culpa dele. Ele sabia que se Snape sabia do segredo, imediatamente iria querer usá-lo. Ele sabia. E ele entregou-lhe uma arma. Portanto, deve consertá-lo agora. A qualquer preço. A qualquer preço.

O que poderia dar a Severus, que não lhe deu até agora?

A si mesmo? Não, ele entregou-se inteiramente, e isso há muito tempo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Ele cerrou os olhos, tentando perseguir um doloroso sentimento de tristeza e raiva por Severus.

O que ele pode dar? Algo que ele ama, algo que é extremamente importante para ele ...

Ele abriu os olhos.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos de túneis escuros do Mestre de Poções.

- Quadribol- disse ele calmamente.

Snape franziu o cenho.

- O quê?

- Quadribol- Harry repetiu, a voz ligeiramente rouca. Engoliu em seco e acrescentou.– Deixarei de jogar Quadribol. Deixarei que Sonserina ganhe a taça.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram por um momento. Brilhou com surpresa, misturada com descrença. Por um momento, Harry olhou para o misto de reações no olhar dele, apesar de não acreditar no que via. Mas depois de um tempo, os olhos estreitaram-se e brilharam estranhamente. Ele deu um passo em direção a Harry, como se fosse fazer alguma coisa, mas, aparentemente, no último momento se abstive. Ou desistiu? Ele recuou a mão esquerda, que tinha sido previamente e inconscientemente levantada. Novamente, os braços foram cruzados sobre o peito e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão, impassível.

- Eu aceito- disse.

Harry fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Ele queria liberar um suspiro, mas ele sentia um forte aperto no peito.

Então, já não iria jogar Quadribol? Como contaria isso para Hermione e Ron? Como poderia explicar para o resto da equipe?

Ele não estava zangado com Snape. Ele sabia que era culpa dele. Bebeu até se embriagar. E então veio aqui e contou tudo. Snape não o forçou a fazer nada, ele queria dar-lhe uma poção para ficar bom, mas Harry não quis aceitá-la. Acabou do jeito que terminou... Devia agora pagar pelo erro. Este pensamento o feria, mas ele sabia que não havia outra escolha.

- Você deve voltar para o dormitório- ouviu a voz de Snape.- É tarde. Se seus amigos não estiverem tão bêbados como você está, a qualquer momento podem ver que você não está na cama, vão começar a procurar por você.

Harry balançou a cabeça e levantou-se.

- Desculpe-me- ele sussurrou.- Por tudo o que disse. E por tudo o que eu fiz.- Não, levantou os olhos, virou-se e conseguiu apenas dar alguns passos em direção à porta, quando a voz de Snape o deteve:

- Potter.- Harry virou-se lentamente e olhou para o olhar masculino que lhe media cuidadosamente. Snape olhou como se perguntando sobre alguma coisa. Ou como se travasse uma luta interna.-Vá dormir- ele finalmente disse, embora um pouco antes, parecesse que ele tinha algo completamente diferente na boca para ser dito.-Você está com sua capa?- Harry assentiu com a cabeça e tirou do bolso o seu material iridescente.- Bem, vá pelo caminho mais curto. E sem qualquer parada ao longo do caminho. Você tem que ir direto para a torre da Grifinória. Você entendeu?

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente, depois virou-se e sem dizer uma palavra saiu da sala.

A viagem para a torre foi longa e extremamente cansativa. Harry fez todo o caminho a passos derrotados, incerto e pensativo. Ele tentava digerir todos os acontecimentos, mas eles eram muito pesados. Sentiu um aperto no peito e os joelhos dobrarem-se debaixo dele quase a cada passo.

Quando chegou a sala comunal, ele ouviu um ronco vindo do andar de cima. Todos dormiam. Ninguém estava acordado. Ron e Hermione, provavelmente beberam demais, pois nem notaram que ele havia desaparecido. Melhor. Ele se sentia exausto. Mentalmente e fisicamente. O remorso lhe atormentava, as ondas varreram-lhe num desânimo total.

A noite inteira desabou nele... o anseio que ele descobriu que sentia por Snape, através das inocentes palavras de Luna, _"isso significa que você o ama",_ isso o assustava mais do que o próprio Voldemort, todo o desabafo que murmurou para Snape, o segredo, que tão impensadamente revelou e agora ... tinha que se afastar do Quadribol. Era o fim.

É demais ...

Ele olhou para o fogo crepitante calmamente e piscou várias vezes, sentindo que seus olhos começavam a picá-lo. De modo extremamente persistente.

Liquidado no sofá, enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ele ficou ali sentado, ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo passou. Apenas suspeitava que demorara um pouco. Mas ele não podia se levantar, ele não poderia sair do sofá e se forçar a qualquer movimento. Ele tinha a impressão de que tudo entrara em colapso.

"_... Você nunca me beijou desse jeito ...__"_

_"... Nunca me beijou ..."_

Foi patético. Estava tão triste que ainda não podia acreditar no que disse.

Mas era verdade. Machucava. Doía cada vez que pensava nisso, não importava o quanto ele tentasse se convencer de que não aconteceu.

Por que, quando tudo parece estar finalmente arranjado, ele sempre tem que estragar? Por que achou que não tinha bebido o bastante? Por que foi até Snape? Por que não bebeu a poção? Por que se comportou como um completo idiota? Por que mais uma vez reclamou sobre a falta daqueles beijos bobos? Por que tinha que chorar por tudo? Por que, ao menos uma vez ele não poderia resistir?

Por quê?

Como contaria aos amigos dele que não poderia jogar quadribol? Que tipo de desculpa iria inventar dessa vez? Como iria olhar nos olhos deles? O que dizer a Ron? Ficaria ofendido com ele. Com certeza. Iria se ofender e não ia mais falar com ele. A Hermione ficaria do seu lado. Gina também ficaria mal com isso. Todo mundo vai ficar com raiva dele. A Grifinória inteira virará as costas para ele. Novamente. E mais uma vez ele estará completamente sozinho.

Engoliu em seco, tentando se livrar das pontadas formando um aperto doloroso na garganta. Mas a desagradável sensação se intensificou, apertando uma corda em seu pescoço não deixando-o respirar.

Ele cerrou os olhos apertados, mas não ajudou. Ele sentiu duas lágrimas solitárias fluírem por suas bochechas. Ele queria que elas parassem, mas não podia. Havia mais.

Ele tirou os óculos e enxugou as lágrimas fluindo, com a pele da parte interna das mãos. Mas ele não foi capaz de limpar a seguinte. E nem a próxima.

Ele colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e cerrou os lábios, tentando sufocar um soluço, que tentou ser liberado.

E então ele sentiu um calor. No bolso.

Cuidadosamente esfregou os olhos e estendeu a mão com dedos molhados em torno da pedra.

Ele pegou o óculos abandonado no sofá em meio a copos e, com mão trêmula, afundou-o no nariz. Não ajudou muito. A imagem diante de seus olhos ainda estava embaçada. Mas depois de alguns momentos olhando e piscando intensamente para a pedra, ele conseguiu ler a mensagem:

"Potter, por que não foi dormir ainda?"

No início, Harry apenas franziu a testa, e em sua mente surgiu um grande ponto de interrogação. Como Snape sabia que não estava dormindo? Mas ...

Finalmente compreendeu. Bem, sim, dessa vez esqueceu de enviar-lhe "boa noite", como ele fazia, absolutamente em todas as noites, desde quando recebeu a jóia. Mas ele sempre pensou que Snape ignorava a mensagem. Não respondia-lhe.

Snape estava sentado esperando a mensagem de Harry? Isso significava que ... gostava de recebê-las? Que se acostumou a elas? E quando Harry não mandou para ele, imaginou que algo estava errado com ele certo?

Não, é provavelmente impossível. Talvez só estava trabalhando até tarde em uma poção, e assim pensou sobre isso e percebeu que Harry não tinha enviado um "boa noite" e adivinhou que não dormia ainda e decidiu perguntar por que...

"Oh, para o inferno com isso!"

"Eu não consigo dormir- enviou após um momento de hesitação.- Estou na Sala Comunal e irei para a cama um pouco mais tarde. Boa noite."

Sim, isso é o suficiente. Ele colocou a pedra no bolso e mais uma vez escondeu o rosto nas mãos. As lágrimas, finalmente, pararam de correr, mas seus olhos ainda ardiam. Ele tirou os óculos e começou a esfregar os olhos, tentando se livrar dessa sensação desagradável de que a qualquer momento iria chorar novamente.

Ele não pode chorar. Não é uma menina. Só meninas choram.

De qualquer forma ... deveria procurar algum bom ponto. Pelo menos não disse a Snape que ele o ama. Sim, esse definitivamente era um lado mais leve. Mas se ele disse algo como isto ... seria o fim.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar seu coração batendo rápido demais e se livrar do aperto na garganta.

"Relaxe, tudo vai ficar bem ..."

"Sim, claro ..."

Afundou os óculos de novo no nariz e apenas escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando chegar a um acordo com os sentimentos desagradáveis vibrando em seu coração.

E então ele ouviu o retrato ranger e o som de um farfalhar.

Que beleza, devia ser algum grifinória voltando de uma perambulagem tarde da noite para perturbar sua paz. Talvez, nem o note, certo? Talvez passe simplesmente direto para seu dormitório e nem se aproxime dele?

"Por favor, vá embora"- disse em seus pensamentos.- "Eu quero ficar sozinho".

- Potter?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça violentamente.

É impossível!

Ele se virou e olhou para os olhos negros do Mestre de Poções que olhava atenrtamente para ele de pé atrás dele.

Poderia esperar tudo, mas ... Snape ... na sala comunal da Grifinória ... Snape ali?

Ele pulou do sofá e tropeçou em uma mesa.

- Eu ... O que você está ...? Mas que ...? Eu não ...- Ele gaguejou, ao tentar recuperar o seu equilíbrio. Ele endireitou-se, logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça e correu os olhos rapidamente, empurrando-o para um canto remoto da sala.

Snape não podia ver seu rosto! Harry suspeitava que ele tinha a aparência de quem estava chorando. Ele não queria ... não queria que Snape o visse ... Porra, se viesse um momento antes, ele podia ter visto ...

Ele ouviu um feitiço ser murmurado e sentiu como se tudo ao seu redor, de repente, ficasse em silêncio. Ele não ouviu o crepitar do fogo na lareira ou o ronco vindo do alto. Nem o som do relógio tiquetaqueando suavemente.

Snape tinha lançado um feitiço silenciador, ou algo assim. E um outro de mascaramento, ocultando-os da vista de quem quer que fosse, pois Harry notou algo se alastrar em torno deles, brilhando como uma bolha de sabão que os rodeava.

Bem, como sempre, cuidadoso ...

- Potter.- A voz de homem soou muito alta no silêncio que os rodeava.- Eu sei que você não teria se metido nessa situação se tivesse ignorado meu comando, mas nesta situação ...- Parou por um momento e parecia que se perguntava sobre a frase seguinte. Harry não levantou ou virou a cabeça. A comoção em sua mente era demais. Eram emoções demais. O que Snape poderia querer dele? Mas provavelmente não veio até a Torre da Grifinória para dizer-lhe para ir para a cama.- Eu tenho algo importante a dizer e eu quero que você ouça-me bem- continuou o homem. Sua voz era agora mais calma, mais tranquila. Mas algo nele rangia.- Eu aconselho você a parar de encarar os padrões indizivelmente interessantes do tapete e olhar para mim enquanto estou falando com você.

Harry mordeu o lábio, sentindo que seu coração começava a bater mais rápido.

Não houve maneira de ser capaz de ignorar o comando. Mas ele não queria levantar a cabeça. Tanto não queria, que pensou em não obedecer. Ele não queria que Snape descobrisse ... não queria que ele pensasse que ele não sabia lidar com seus sentimentos. Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo-se completamente rasgado.

- Não me faça repetir novamente.- A voz do homem tornou-se mais nítida, mais fria.

Harry suspirou e lentamente levantou a cabeça, olhando direto nos olhos pretos que o encaravam.

No momento em que os olhos do homem caíram sobre o rosto de Harry, e viu os olhos injetados de sangue e as bochechas não completamente secas dos vestígios de lágrimas... seus olhos se arregalaram de repente e entreabriu os lábios, sugando ar com força e ruído. Parecia que alguém o havia atingindo com um feitiço.

E Harry se sentiu muito tolo, sabendo que todos os vestígios dos seus sentimentos estavam claramente visíveis em seu rosto. Imediatamente corou e abaixou a cabeça novamente. Foi um erro, ele não devia ter...

O silêncio pairava no ar. Agora o tapete era-lhe ainda mais interessante, nada poderia ser ouvido ao redor, com exceção de duas respirações. Uma rápida a outra silênciosa. Ouviu o farfalhar de vestes. E o som de passos.

Snape parou bem na frente de Harry, mas o menino não se atreveu a levantar os olhos. Depois de um tempo, ele sentiu um toque frio no queixo e seu rosto foi gentilmente erguido.

Harry prendeu a respiração, vendo Severus olhando-o de cima. E seus olhos ... Eles eram ... eram... Havia algo neles ... alguma emoção não especificada. Snape parecia atordoado, como se tivesse esquecido de tudo e que a única coisa que lhe interessava, era observar no rosto de Harry os traços de lágrimas, que agora cobria-se de um rubor de vergonha.

Harry sentiu um toque frio. Severus tocou a pele úmida com um dedo e enxugou a trilha de lágrimas. Sua mão estava tremendo.

Harry não respirava. Ele não podia. Não agora, quando os seus sentidos enlouqueciam, tentando processar todos os estímulos novos e desconhecidos, que chegavam a ele.

- Você não tem ideia...- o sussuro que veio dos lábios entreabertos de Severus parecia vindo de muito, muito longe. De um lugar que devia permanecer fechado. E Harry viu algo romper. A mesma coisa que ele viu nas profundezas dos olhos negros o encarando.

Harry franziu o cenho, incapaz de conter as suas reações.

"_Você não tem ideia ..."_

"Sobre o quê?"

Mas Snape não disse mais nada. Parecia que a reação de Harry o retirou de alguma estranha letargia em que se encontrava. Suas feições ficaram afiadas, e seus olhos se estreitaram. Sua boca se apertou formando um traço visível.

Harry olhou aqueles dois túneis penetrando em sua alma, e tentou ver alguma coisa neles. Ele queria vê-lo revelar algo novamente, o algo que desapareceu tão de repente, como se nunca estivesse lá. O tom preto era liso como a superfície do lago durante a noite sem vento. E a única coisa que ele via, era ... a luz das estrelas refletidas como minúsculos pontos no painel. Os olhos de Severus brilharam quando ele olhou para Harry. Sua visão não era nem dura nem fria. Nas profundezas escuras, um brilho quente emergiu. Longe demais, mas parecia quente, visível o suficiente para se esperar que, uma vez que chegasse ao fim de seu trajeto, fosse capaz de derreter, o que por muitos anos permaneceu gelado.

Severus lambeu os lábios e limpou a garganta. Harry piscou. Parecia que desta vez ele caiu em uma letargia. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso. Toda vez que ele olhava nos olhos profundos, ele mergulhava sem resistência.

- Eu vim aqui... para lhe dizer, que eu mudei de ideia- Severus disse depois de um tempo. Sua voz estava um pouco hesitante, cautelosa, como se temesse que Harry pudesse a qualquer momento, ter medo e fugir como um animal assustado.- Eu não quero que você desista do Quadribol.- Vendo a surpresa na cara de Harry, ele continuou:- Ninguém tomará conhecimento do segredo daquela pequena imunda de cabelo cor de rosa... Tonks.- Ele não pôde conter uma ligeira curvatura no lábio, dizendo o seu nome- nem sobre o que ela fez. E com quem. Merlin sabe, eu ficaria feliz em me livrar dela, mas se você tiver que...- Parou e pensou por um momento, franzindo a testa. Harry não se moveu nem falou. Ele não podia. Não agora, quando o rosto de Snape estava tão perto e podia ouvir essas palavras incríveis que fluiam de seus lábios finos.- Eu gostaria que ficasse claro ...- Severus continuou.- Eu não quero nada em troca. Eu não faço isso porque quero algo mais, nem porque você me pediu isso, só porque... quero que entenda que você cometeu um erro e você foi corajoso e responsável o suficiente para admiti-lo e sofrer as consequências de seu ato. Isso por si só já é uma punição suficiente. Espero que você se lembre bem desta lição.- Harry balançou a cabeça, chocado demais para dizer uma única palavra.- Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu deva denunciá-la ao diretor por ter deliberadamente exposto você...a um grande risco. A menos que você pessoalmente queira relatar?- Harry assentiu com a cabeça novamente. Ele sabia que os seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas ele não pôde resistir. Ele estava absolutamente chocado.

Ele ainda pode jogar Quadribol? O segredo de Luna e Tonks está seguro? E Snape não tem quaisquer pretensões de recriminá-lo pelo que ele disse? Sobre o quanto gostaria de ser beijado? Não mencionou uma palavra sobre isso como se tudo tivesse acabado junto com sua intoxicação alcoólica. Tudo ... está tudo ok?

Ele olhou para os olhos escuros de Snape, à procura de um gancho, mas não viu nada. Parecia que ... isso era tudo ... realmente ...

Ele sentiu um calor ser derramado em seu coração. Não, não um calor. Era algo altamente suave. Ele não conseguia se dominar. Sacudiu para a frente e agarrou-se ao corpo frio e alto, envolvendo os braços em volta de Severus e apertou-lhe com tanta força, como se para esmagar a lembrança de cada mau pensamento e cada lágrima desagradável.

- Obrigado- ele sussurrou, incapaz de parar a alegria em sua voz e o sorriso, que deslizou em seus lábios, e não queria mais deixá-lo.

Ele sentiu vertigem intensa, isso acontecia toda vez que o aroma herbal de Severus lhe penetrava as narinas, sentiu a aspereza de sua veste, coçou a bochecha na superfície negra, ele ouviu a batida calma do seu coração e ele sabia que seu lugar era ali. Bem ali, ao seu lado, nestes braços frios que se envolviam em torno dele agora lentamente, como se estivessem indecisos... e também atraído um pelo outro.

Harry fechou os olhos e apenas mergulhou na escuridão, cercado pelo cheiro e respiração de Snape. Ele só sonhava que fosse assim sempre. Ele sabia que não poderia mudar a sua escolha, nem o que ele fez para estar ali naquele lugar. Que cada decisão, cada preço pago valeu a pena. E sempre valerá.

- Você vai dormir agora?- Ouviu uma voz tranquila, apenas acima de sua cabeça. Ele murmurou algo em resposta, se aprofundando ainda mais nos braços de Severus.- Potter, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.- A voz ficou um pouco mais nítida, e Harry suspirou, resignado. É melhor não brincar com a paciência de Severus. Além disso, afinal, estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Snape podia ter lançado um feitiço de mascaramento, mas ali ainda não era um lugar muito seguro.

Harry suspirou novamente e deixou Severus recuar, olhando para o homem com um sorriso.

- Eu vou- disse ele calmamente, pegando a mão do homem e levando-a a altura de sua boca. Só quero dizer...-Ele murmurou, então ficou em silêncio e apenas beijou os dedos frios. Ele fechou seus olhos e beijou. Ele beijou as pontas dos dedos, punhos ásperos, as múltiplas cicatrizes de cortes na pele do interior da mão. Ele não conseguia parar. Se encheu de tanta alegria e gratidão que não seria capaz de expressar mesmo em mil beijos.- Obrigado- mais uma vez, ele sussurrou, beijando novamente as pontas dos dedos. Ele levantou os olhos e olhou para os olhos brilhantes de Severus.

Sim, ele os viu brilhar. Agora estava ainda mais claro do que antes. E muito mais vivo. Severus lambeu os lábios e gentilmente puxou sua mão do aperto de Harry.

- Está bem, Potter. Agora você pode ir dormir.

Harry forçou-se a deixar ir a mão pálida.

- Sim. Já vou. Irei dormir. Com certeza.- Ele sorriu e deu alguns passos para trás.

Ah, e só sabia que ele não ia adormecer. Ele se sentia muito feliz, e esse sentimento ardente nele e a energia o saturavam. Pareceu-lhe pouco provável que algum tempo atrás estava arrasado no sofá, e agora ele tinha a impressão de que não havia muita coisa que o separasse de saltar.

Foi da depressão para a felicidade em alguns momentos. Só Snape poderia fazer tal coisa com ele.

Ele voltou para a escada, sem tirar os olhos do olhar do homem.

Mas antes que ele se virasse para correr até o topo, ele sorriu novamente e disse num sussurro alegre:

- Boa noite, Severus.

Nos lábios de Snape apareceu um sorriso torto.

- Boa noite.

Harry se virou e correu até as escadas, sentindo que seu coração estava mais leve do que nunca.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna,** também fiquei morrendo de pena do Harry. Coitado, todo mundo recebia sem nenhum sacrifico aquilo que ele mais desejava: um beijo da pessoa amada. Por mais que Harry fizesse por merecer, por mais que se esforçasse e se sacrificasse, isso sempre seria negado a ele, teria sempre que se contentar apenas com os toques, nunca sentiria um beijo dado com vontade por parte de Severus, e imaginar como seria tal beijo, de fato é doloroso e triste, pobre Harry...

Realmente foi muito lindo, e sonserina, Severus manipular o diretor para fazer Harry ficar no Castelo durante as férias, ele desejava continuar usufruindo da presença do menino, a questão é que ele não admite isso nem sob cruciatus, prefere fazer tudo na surdina.

Harry conseguiu passar ileso pela fúria de Snape, mas a bebedeira o meteu numa baita encrenca! Bom, parece que ele aprendeu a lição.

**Miriette**, como vai? De fato o pomo parecia bem mais interessado em ir para as mãos de Cho, só que a bolinha não contava com a extrema habilidade do apanhador da Grifinória. E Harry não consegue achar graça em nada em que Snape não esteja envolvido, são coisas da paixão, uma festa por mais divertida que seja, parece sempre monótona se a pessoa amada não está nela, por isso Harry estava tão ausente das comemorações da vitória do jogo, ele queria Severus. Quanto aos tentáculos que quase mataram Harry, certamente não parecem ingredientes para uma poção inofensiva. Snape como um exímio Mestre de poções, certamente tem de tudo, e o que não está em suas prateleiras, pronto para o uso, certamente pode ser fabricado por ele, e uma poção para induzir pesadelos é bem básica para ele fabricar, mas se você está desconfiando que Snape está ministrando uma poção do gênero em Harry, eu posso tirar a sua dúvida: Não, Snape não está provocando os pesadelos de Harry com poções, os sonhos são naturais, Severus quer que ele pare de ter esses sonhos e se preocupa muito com o aparecimento deles, a razão para tal preocupação, nós veremos bem mais na frente.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** Tonks e Luna estavam dando muita bandeira mesmo, até Harry que não é lá esse grande observador, já tinha notado e suspeitava, agora ele e nós, têm certeza: elas têm um caso. Eu senti um aperto no coração enquanto Harry via que todos se beijavam sem nenhuma cerimônia e ele não podia sentir isso... um beijo com vontade, isso era tudo que ele queria de Snape, um beijo de verdade, com desejo, com sede, fome, do jeito que ele viu Tonks dar para Luna sem ela nem pedir. E Harry precisava implorar, barganhar, se rastejar e mesmo assim...nada. continuava tendo que admirar seu grande desejo através de uma grossa parede de vidro... o capítulo teve altos pontos de hilaridade, mas realmente não dava para deixar de ter pena do Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

**35 Tempo de Natal**

**Parte 1**

Harry acordou com um humor muito bom, apesar do fato de que ele so dormiu ao manhecer, quando o céu já estava se iluminando. Nem o gosto metálico na boca, a língua colada ao palato e a dor de cabeça latejante, não eram capazes de estragar seu humor. Ele não se sentia cansado. Bem, talvez um pouco ... Não importava que suas pernas se dobravam debaixo dele, e que quando ele se levantou, sua cabeça tenha girado tanto que teve que sentar-se novamente na cama para não cair. Estava cheio de uma esfusiante energia alegre de emoção e diversão. Depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior, os próximos dez dias de folga de Natal prenunciavam ser ainda melhor do que antes. Devia certificar-se de passar tanto tempo quando fosse possível ao lado de Severus. Embora tivesse que passar o tempo todo apenas sentado num canto olhando para ele. Isso era suficiente.

Cheio de energia saltou da cama e depois de alguns passos instáveis, sem esperar tanto por Ron ou por Neville, ele foi tomar um banho, em seguida, correu para o café da manhã. Severus não foi. Ah, só queria vê-lo! Mas talvez seja bom que não tenha visto. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nele e controlar-se para não sorrir, e se o visse, sorriria e pareceria suspeito.

Tudo estava bem, pelo menos, a sua mente cheia de endorfinas persuadiu-o disso, até que ele olhou para para a linguiça frita gotejando gordura e os e ovos mexidos com bacon. De repente, sem saber porquê, sentiu-se muito, muito mal, e para surpresa de muitos dos estudantes que como ele, compareceram no café da manhã mais cedo, correu para fora do Grande Salão indo direto para o banheiro mais próximo. Depois de passar 15 minutos em uma das pias, lavado o rosto com água, voltou. Ron e Hermione estavam sentados à mesa e também pareciam um pouco doentes, mas não estavam implicando um com o outro, apenas observavam o ambiente. Sorrindo um para o outro, alternadamente corando e sussurrando algo ferozmente. Harry nem sequer tentou espionar. Por si só já estava muito ocupado pensando em Snape tocando seu rosto. E de como olhou para ele como se quisesse dizer-lhe algo muito importante, mas não conseguiu espremer uma palavra.

"_Você não tem ideia ..."_

O que ele não tinha ideia? O que não poderia ter ideia? Esse pensamento não lhe deu paz.

"_Você não tem ideia ..."_

Ele estava com medo até de terminar esta frase. Ele tentou, mas tudo parecia demasiado trivial, demasiado ... improvável. A mensagem secreta que queria emergir lentamente em sua mente poderia destruir a esperança em seu coração. Ele não queria pensar nisso, queria afastar uma conclusão para isso. Como se isso pudesse ser algo que ele não quer ouvir... Mas por outro lado, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. A curiosidade era mais forte que o medo.

Interrompeu seus devaneios vendo um lampejo de cabelos arco-íris. Harry virou a cabeça e viu Tonks entrar no Grande Salão. Seu tufo de cabelos brilhavam com todas as cores do arco-íris. Os alunos viraram suas cabeças na direção dela e olharam com o silêncio de êxtase. Harry olhou rapidamente para os olhos de Luna, mas a amiga não veio para o café da manhã. Era realmente muito estranho. Embora no caso da palavra Luna não parecesse muito relevante, considerando o fato de que tudo associado a ela, era "estranho". Ao mesmo tempo, era tão ... verdadeira.

Além disso, tinha o que presenciou ontem à noite no galpão atrás do cabeça de javali. Sua imaginação foi imediatamente atacada com imagens de Luna e Tonks em um abraço, segurando cada parte sem hesitação, a outra devorando sua boca, tocando-a e fazendo todas aquelas coisas ... Ele ainda se perguntava se aquilo realmente aconteceu ou se foi apenas uma projeção de sua mente embriagada pelo álcool. Mas não, era muito real ... Ele ainda tinha nos ouvidos o som da respiração pesada de Luna e o perfume misturado com jato de ar quente, que o feriu no rosto, ele se levantou e olhou ainda fascinado para a cena no interior do galpão. Sim, era absolutamente e inegavelmente verdade.

Igualmente verdade, tal como a mulher sorrindo irradiando alegria– sua professora- que apenas se sentou à mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido, iniciando uma conversa com outros membros do corpo docente. Era tão estranho saber desse segredo. Luna sentiu o mesmo quando ela olhou para Harry e Snape? O que ela achou? Ou talvez ela pensou que não tinha nada demais e considerou apenas absolutamente natural e aceitou o fato de que Harry se sentia atraído por um homem mais de duas vezes mais velho que ele? Talvez ela viu o que ninguém podia ver a olho nu? Pode compreender mais do que o observador mais hábil? Por que Hermione, apesar do fato de ser tão inteligente, afinal, não foi capaz de ver e entender?

Era fascinante, e Harry não conseguia encontrar essa explicação. Apenas suspeitava que Luna seria capaz de aceitar absolutamente tudo, a menos que fosse prejudicial para alguma criatura. E isso de certa forma era... calmante. Sempre teria alguém com quem poderia falar sobre tudo. Não que ele tinha tal intenção, ou precisasse. Mas é bom saber que alguém estaria lá. Não é verdade?

Durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde nem sequer teve tempo para si, porque ajudou Ron a fazer as malas e teve que falar brevemente com cada um dos amigos que iriam passar férias em casa e dizer adeus a eles. Gina zombava de suas façanhas da noite anterior, e Neville ficou vermelho a cada menção sobre Anastácia. Antes de sair ele deu presentes a Ron, Hermione e Gina. Ele deu ao amigo um grande pacote endereçado a toda a família Weasley. Ron ficou extremamente satisfeito com o grande pacote de gostosuras da Dedosdemel, e Hermione, ante o olhar cheio de ciúmes de Ron, beijou-lhe com força no rosto em agradecimento pelo novo conjunto de livros didáticos sobre runas antigas. De Ron ele recebeu um livro sobre técnicas avançadas para partidas de Quadribol (não, não foi surpreendente) e de Hermione recebeu uma pena nova com um dardo em tom arco-íris brilhante (ele se sentiu tolo quando sua mente lhe deu uma associação muito específica). Gina deu-lhe uma gravata com listras pretas e vermelhas, que, dependendo do humor, assumia uma cor mais vermelho ou preta. A depressão total deixaria a peça em escuridão absoluta. Quanto ao vermelho ...

- ... Bem, você tem que descobrir por si mesmo- ela sorriu e piscou maliciosamente, então, acenou para ele e partiu em direção de Greg que estava à sua espera ao lado de sua bagagem. Harry disse adeus aos amigos, prometendo escrever logo depois do Natal e acenou para eles, quando eles desapareceram nas carruagens pretas.

Ainda tinha dois presentes para entregar- um para Hagrid e outro para Luna, mas não viu sua amiga na partida. Bem, iria mandar o presente por coruja. Mas foi um pouco estranho ela não ter aparecido. Não era do feitio dela sumir sem se despedir. Queria dar o presente de Hagrid quando fosse visitá-lo durante as férias. Ele prometeu fazer isso e não tinha a intenção de quebrar a palavra.

Após mais alguns minutos, depois que todos já tinham partido e o castelo mergulhou em silêncio, Harry se virou e entrou no Grande Salão. Ele olhou ao redor do castelo abandonado e respirou fundo e desfrutou da tranquilidade prevalecente ao redor. Ele estava sozinho. Sem contar com os professores, alguns alunos que, como ele, não foram passar as férias em casa, e a série de fantasmas e um monte de elfos domésticos. Bem, dava quase no mesmo. Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo (e muito mais- 10 dias) para passar com Severus, e sob Severus Snape. Bem, talvez em outras posições com Severus. Ele riu baixinho e fez um longo caminho para a sala comunal. Ele tinha o resto da tarde para si mesmo, não seria incomodado por ninguém, assim ele poderia fazer o que estava planejando desde a noite anterior. Assim, "incrementaria" o presente de Snape com sons e palavras. E para fazer isso, ele iria precisar de muita concentração, embora ainda hesitasse e não tivesse certeza se ele deveria mesmo fazer aquilo. Mas depois de ter se masturbado na frente dele durante seu aniversário, isso não devia ser tão difícil. Pelo menos ele esperava isso.

* * *

Harry pela décima vez, segurava a estátua brilhante em suas mãos aproximando-a de seus lábios sussurrando:

- Gema para mim.

Se esforçava para não corar enquanto os sons ofegantes e sufocados de gemidos prolongados, pesados, cheios de prazer, começavam a fluir no ar. No início, logo após a gravação, quando ouviu pela primeira vez, ele sentiu que seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que quase se evaporou. Era estranho ouvir os seus próprios gemidos, extraídos da masturbação. Esquisito, mas ainda completamente ... emocionante. Achava que começava a entender por que Snape era tão afeiçoado àquilo. E agora poderá ouvir sempre que quiser. Podia até, talvez ... Não, ele não devia pensar nisso, mas pensar sobre o que ele queria, o fez ficar mais e mais animado. Novamente.

Ouvia a gravação. Sua voz gemendo e ofegando atingiu o nível mais elevado, tornando-se um grito rouco. Harry lambeu os lábios, fechando os olhos lembrando exatamente dessa sensação, quando ele quase, quase ...

Ah sim, agora. Ouviu o gemido, muito rouco. Como se ele fosse morrer com a última gota de prazer e sem fôlego tentasse dizer isso ao mundo, pois bem. Ele sabe como é que é... Seu pênis se contraiu, mas Harry ordenou-lhe que se acalmasse. Porque agora, agora, depois do orgasmo pesado, buscando avidamente por ar após a explosão recente de prazer, agora chegou o mais importante ...

O sussurro, tranquilo e rouco, mas surpreendentemente bem audível:

_"Boa noite, Severus ..."_

Sorriu para si mesmo. Excelente trabalho. Ha, Severus sequer pode esperar ...! Harry tirou uma pequena caixa com flocos de neve verde e prata e cuidadosamente arrumou a figura depositando-a no meio da almofada de cetim. Fechou-a e envolveu-a com uma fita prata mágica. Pegou um pedaço de papel deitado ao lado dela com uma figura de um leão e uma serpente gravada. Ele abriu-a cuidadosamente e olhou para o centro do papel. Por um longo tempo pensou sobre o que escrever. Talvez até mais tempo do que levou a masturbação. Tudo que surgiu, parecia demasiado sentimental ou muito sentimental, ou simplesmente estúpido.

_"Eu quero estar com você" "Você sempre estará em meu coração", "Eu não posso viver sem você"_ ... Não, não e não de novo! Foi tudo por nada. Ele precisava de algo, alguma coisa ... Ele precisava de algo que traduzisse o que sentia.

E, finalmente, depois de uma ou duas horas de intensa reflexão olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho mostrando a figura do leão e da serpente, interpenetrando-se, ligando-se, mantendo-se juntos em unidade, entre si... pegou a pena e escreveu o que fluía diretamente de seu coração.

"_Severus ..._

_Eu não posso lutar contra isso, não posso fugir disso, só posso passar a vida em desejar estar com você. Eu preciso cada vez mais de você._

_Em memória do nosso primeiro Natal juntos,_

_Seu Harry."_

* * *

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, o sol já estava no alto do céu. Ele estava tão cansado da noite anterior sem dormir, que agora, quando não havia ninguém para acordá-lo, ele dormiu tanto quanto pôde. Ele perdeu o café da manhã. Felizmente, a maioria provavelmente teria perdido também, e os elfos domésticos haviam deixado alguma coisa na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Seu humor da manhã estava ainda melhor do que o de ontem. Este era o dia pelo qual ele tanto esperou. Hoje... iria passar a noite de Natal com Snape!

Imediatamente depois de consumir a refeição, se lembrou que ele planejava escrever uma carta para Lupin. Ele agora tinha tempo suficiente. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho, e esboçou algumas palavras comuns, disse que estava tudo bem com ele, estava estudando muito, e que Dumbledore está de olho vivo nele, guardando-o de todo perigo. E então veio à sua mente uma ideia. O diretor provavelmente esconde alguns fatos dele, mas talvez Lupin... será se ele não poderia lhe dizer algo sobre o que está acontecendo lá fora? Ele é, afinal, um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Certamente sabe mais do que Dumbledore lhe diz. Ele pensou por um momento, então decidiu-se e fez algumas perguntas que pareciam inocentes o suficiente para que Lupin não desconfiasse que Harry quer que ele lhe revele alguma informação secreta. _"Eu me pergunto: como você lida com seu trabalho para a Ordem? Está tudo bem?Chegam-nos rumores estranhos. Aparentemente Voldemort está aumentando sua força, você sabe algo sobre isso? Deveríamos estar nos preparando para um confronto?"_, e alguns outras pergutas em um estilo similar, habilmente tecendo-as nas descrições de sua vida normal em Hogwarts.

Satisfeito com o resultado, colocou a carta dentro de um envelope e foi para o corujal. Hedwiges ficou extremamente satisfeita com a possibilidade de escapar do castelo e voou através da janela de uma só vez, assim que recebeu o envelope, e Harry não teve que incentivá-la, nem mesmo prometer tratar a coruja com mais mimos.

Passou algumas horas sentado no dormitório, aquecendo-se e lendo o livro que Ron lhe deu. Ninguém o perturbou. Ele nem sabia quantos estudantes estavam em férias em Hogwarts, e, francamente, não se importava. Finalmente, ele poderia ter paz e descanso para si mesmo. Era verdade que havia um monte de lição de casa esperando por ele que os professores não hesitaram em passar para as férias no último dia de aula, mas por enquanto, ele decidiu não se preocupar e não pensar nelas. Agora, outras coisas eram mais importantes. Por exemplo, Snape.

Foi para o almoço, decidiu ir, no caso dos professores começarem a se perguntar onde estava o seu Garoto de Ouro. Quando ele acabou de cruzar o limiar do Grande Salão, sofreu uma grande surpresa. Não viu Snape, mas pensando bem, não foi uma grande surpresa. Havia uma única grande mesa onde todos, professores e alunos que decidiram passar as férias em Hogwarts, estavam reunidos. Luna e Tonks estavam de frente uma para a outra. E além destas, cinco jovens Sonserinas, quatro Lufa-Lufas de diferentes idades e dois Corvinais do primeiro ano. Da Grifinória não havia ninguém. Harry piscou e rumou para o fim do corredor. Dumbledore cumprimentou-o educadamente e Luna sorriu radiante. Harry sentou-se entre um Corvinal e um Lufa-Lufa e educadamente cumprimentou cada um dos professores. Além de Tonks, Dumbledore e McGonagall, também ficaram para as férias no castelo a professora Sprout, Professora Sinistra, Hagrid e Professor Flitwick. Ah, e Snape também. Para Harry, ante Severus, todo mundo desapareceria. Era um pouco estranho ver Luna e Tonks ali, mas talvez fossem viver um sonho de Natal pelas últimas semanas.

Então, Luna e Tonks também tinham o mesmo plano, como Harry e Snape. Ele olhou para elas. Especialmente quando se percebia um sorriso tão grande assim. Harry mordeu o lábio e serviu-se de batatas com molho de alho.

Não havia muito a falar. Dumbledore dizia algo para Professora Sprout, e Hagrid o tempo todo sorria para Harry e perguntava quando exatamente ele iria visitá-lo. Harry prometeu que no dia seguinte. Ele planejou ir até dias depois, mas preferiu adiantar para o dia seguinte para que seu amigo não pense que ele não quer lhe visitar e venha a ficar ofendido com ele.

Luna não falou muito. Ela olhou em torno da mesa com olhos sonhadores e disse a Harry, que ele parecia muito feliz e animado. Como se esperasse algo.

Seria tolice fingir que não estava, porque ele sabia que não poderia inventar qualquer desculpa para ela, Luna não acreditaria nele. Porque ela via a verdade. Portanto, simplesmente balançou a cabeça e permitiu que seus lábios esticassem em um sorriso.

- Ficará quebrado naturalmente - ela respondeu alegremente, e Harry por alguns minutos teve problemas respiratórios graves depois que engasgou com uma batata. Só com a ajuda da Sra. Pince, que correu até ele apontando sua varinha em sua costas conjurando um forte choque, ele conseguiu pegar uma lufada de ar.

Luna olhou para ele, claramente aterrorizada.

- Desculpe-me se eu disse algo errado, Harry. Várias vezes ouvi meus parentes trouxas distantes dizerem isso quando alguém estava esperando por algo, diziam que alguém voltaria quebrado. Só que eles falavam sobre suas pernas, mas acho que ninguém iria querer quebrar as suas pernas, durante uma festa enquanto dança, porque é muito doloroso. Uma vez eu vi um dos meus primos trouxas brincando de escorregar no corrimão, o mais novo deles começou de repente a gritar com voz estridente, minha tia disse que "machucou algo", pensei que talvez fosse ainda mais doloroso do que quebrar as duas pernas. Bem, acho que doía muito porque ele ficou se contorcendo no chão. Então achei melhor desejar apenas isso. Porque quando eu desejei à minha tia, quando foi visitar o reumatologista trouxa, que a visita fosse tão divertida que ficasse de pernas quebradas, ou algo assim, ela ficou brava e gritou comigo - terminou Luna e respirou fundo, olhando para Harry, que retribuiu com um sorriso nervoso e um pensamento íntimo de que Luna era sua grande amiga, mas se tivesse tido que ter um relacionamento com ela, teria que tomar poções diariamente, para que pudesse conservar pelo menos parte de sua sanidade e uma fração de seu senso de realidade.

Olhando furtivamente para espreitar Luna e Tonks, ele se lembrou de algo. Snape disse que vai apresentar um relatório ao direto sobre Tonks. Mas parecia que entre Nimphadora e o diretor estava tudo em perfeita ordem. Dumbledore elogiou a cor do cabelo arco-íris, e expressou a esperança de que isso significasse apenas uma coisa - que Tonks está muito feliz em Hogwarts. Um olhar pouco nervoso surgiu apenas quando foi questionada sobre o que a deixou tão contente.

Isso quer dizer que Snape desistiu? Não, não é seu estilo. Talvez ele só decidiu esperar e fazê-lo depois do Natal? Por Harry? Poderia ser. O pensamento aqueceu-lhe o coração, terminou o almoço com um sorriso no rosto e um humor muito bom.

Após a refeição, sem olhar para ninguém, e sem falar também, ele voltou rapidamente para o dormitório. Ele estava muito animado. Agora, só pensava no jantar de Natal e no que aconteceria depois dele. E nunca teve qualquer dúvida de que algo vai acontecer.

Assim que ele se jogou na cama, ele sentiu um calor no seu bolso. Ele pegou a pedra, e seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido. Leu a mensagem:

"Depois do jantar, em meus aposentos."

Agora o coração de Harry acelerou de forma que por muitos minutos teve grandes problemas em retomar a calma. Ele ficou tão animado que perdeu a ordem das coisas que pretendia fazer.

Depois de uma curta deliberação, ele decidiu implantar a força de seu plano "diabólico". Ele pensou sobre isso antes, mas ainda sentia um pouco de medo. Mas, afinal, tem que passar o Natal com Severus, deve, portanto, levaria um pouco de humor festivo para seu quarto escuro! Ele chamou Dobby e pediu-lhe para fornecer umas poucas correntes coloridas, bolas, e algumas árvores de pequeno porte, porque ele queria "decorar seu dormitório um pouco mais." Dobby, como de costume, mostrou entusiasmo exagerado e trouxe um saco cheio de diferentes tipos de decorações de Natal. Harry passou uns dez minutos selecionando os enfeites adequados. Correntes de ouro e guirlandas não lhe pareciam muito apropriados. Ele se concentrou mais em verde e prata. Bem, vermelho também. Ele tinha que introduzir um pouco de sua personalidade. Embalou tudo em uma bolsa menor. Depois escapuliu do dormitório coberto por sua capa e escondeu a bolsa atrás de uma estátua ao lado da escada que leva para as masmorras, e então rapidamente voltou ao topo. Iria pegá-la e levar consigo quando fosse ver Snape.

Faltava algumas horas para o jantar. Seria extremamente tolo iniciar a preparação para ele nesse momento. Mas o atual estado em que Harry estava, não o deixava pensar muito racionalmente. Primeiro, escavou entre seus pertences no malão, puxando para fora uma camisa vermelha nova e a gravata preta. As peças estavam amassadas, ele não sabia de um feitiço para alisar os amassados. E não tinha como consertar o rasgo na perna da calça. Ele sabia reparar o óculos, mas reparar calças rasgadas com manchas de sangue não era tão simples, e por isso passou uns bons minutos lendo o manual de feitiços. Depois de algum tempo, quando o primeiro feitiço lançado tingiu a calça de roxo e o segundo a transformou em cartão, ele conseguiu consertá-la e limpá-la. Seria mais rápido se ele não passasse o tempo todo pensando em Snape. Ele não conseguia se concentrar nem mesmo em tarefas simples como a de fazer um nó na gravata. Depois do banho obrigatório, vestiu-se e ajustou o presente de Severus de modo a caber no bolso dele, quando ele ficou em pé diante do espelho para ver os resultados de suas operações, o relógio bateu dezoito horas na sala comunal.

"Oh merda! Hoje o jantar começa uma hora mais cedo que o habitual! Esqueci completamente disso!"

Rapidamente alisou o cabelo, ou pelo menos tentou fazer isso, verificou se não esqueceu nada, então, com o coração batendo rápido, desceu para o Grande Salão. Quando ele entrou no Grande Salão, todos os lugares na mesa já tinham sido tomados.

Bem, que maravilha. Ele veio como o último!

Mas quando ele chegou mais perto, seu coração bateu mais forte. O único lugar que foi deixado livre, era ... em frente ao Mestre de Poções. Por um momento, enquanto caminhava ao longo das mesas das casas, ele não podia acreditar na sua sorte, mas depois compreendeu a razão. Nenhum dos estudantes queria sentar-se frente a frente com seu mestre odiado. Mesmo os jovens sonserinas preferiram sentar-se em uma das extremidades da mesa. A surpresa maior foi que o espaço disponível seguinte... estava ocupado por Luna, que se virou para ele e sorriu. Quando Harry chegou mais perto, foi finalmente capaz de olhar para Snape. O homem sentado estava com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada mantendo o rosto deformado com uma expressão de descontentamento.

Era estranho, mas Harry sentiu uma onda repentina de ternura invadí-lo. Ele tinha sido, afinal, arrancado de suas atividades queridas, a masmorrras fria e escura, e jogado à mercê de bugigangas tocando músicas de Natal e Dumbledore vestido de roxo com juncos. Dumbledore, que tinha acabado de interromper uma conversa com professora McGonagall sentada ao seu lado direito, olhou para Harry e sorriu.

- Harry, meu rapaz, estava esperando por você- disse ele jovialmente.

- Desculpe- murmurou o menino.- Esqueci que era...

- Oh, não se preocupe- o diretor acenou com a mão.- O mais importante, é que você veio. Eu já lhe contei que uma vez um aluno se meteu por esse corredor e desapareceu? Encontramos o pobre garoto três dias depois no sótão da Torre de Astronomia. Ele não podia explicar como ele chegou lá. Provavelmente caiu em alguma das passagens secretas do castelo. Até agora eu não encontrei, mais ainda estou tentando... faço isso há quase meio século.- Dumbledore parecia um pouco menos cansado do que o habitual e muito mais alegre. Ou, as coisas começaram a melhorar, ou simplesmente deu pausa para as preocupações durante os feriados. Não deveria ficar triste hoje, sabia que este era um momento mágico.

Harry sorriu educadamente e se sentou ao lado de Luna, mas antes que pudesse sequer olhar para Snape, pela segunda vez, ela se inclinou em seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Esse lugar foi guardado para para você, Harry.

O menino sentiu seu rosto corar. Murmurou graças e olhou para Severus, que no mesmo momento levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele. Seu rosto permaneceu inalterado, mas Harry viu. O lampejo, uma luz rápida e muito poderosa nos olhos negros. Ele já podia ler esses sinais corretamente. E isso fez ele se sentir quente por dentro, e seu rosto ganhou cores ainda mais intensas.

Vendo isso, Severus franziu a testa, e Harry rapidamente abaixou a cabeça e ordenou a si mesmo a manter a calma. Mas não era fácil dizer "fique quieto", quando Severus estava sentado a um metro de distância dele. E se ele levar em consideração a parte de baixo da mesa, ele estaria ainda mais perto. Talvez, se esticasse a perna, poderia até mesmo tocá-lo com o pé ...

"Não, não. Não! Não agora! É muito perigoso."

"Mas, porra, ele está tão perto..."

Harry repreendeu-se mentalmente e usou toda a sua força para sentar-se calmamente.

- Potter, está agindo como um caldeirão descontrolado antes da explosão- rosnou Snape baixinho, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.- Se a minha presença lhe deixa tão desiquilibrado, talvez você possa trocar de lugar com alguém? Parece-me que seria mais seguro para ... você- Snape terminou, embora a pausa antes da última palavra, sugerisse que ele pretendia dizer algo completamente diferente.

Harry levantou a cabeça, ele queria sentar na frente de Severus! Ele não podia jogar fora essa chance só porque Snape acha que Harry não pode se controlar. Ele sabia que estava um pouco nervoso, mas ele só precisava de algum tempo para se acalmar.

- Obrigado, senhor- ele disse baixinho- mas está bom para mim aqui onde estou. Posso assegurar-vos que não vou explodir, a menos é claro que você não faça isso primeiro.

Depois destas palavras, algo brilhou nos olhos do homem, e Harry riu para si mesmo.

Havia começado a rodada de jogos. E parece que Harry ganhou o primeiro ponto.

- Oh, Potter, asseguro-lhe que, mais cedo se encontrará uma maneira de cruzar salamandras de fogo com dragões- sibilou Snape, empurrando para Harry um olhar obscurecido, mas estranhamente brilhante. Harry sentiu algo em seu estômago se transformar quando ele se lembrou das propriedades do cruzamento do sangue de salamandra de fogo com o de dragão.

Snape acabou de admitir que ele também ...? E ainda mais ...

Harry piscou, tentando mentalmente segurar o queixo.

Ok, vamos dizer que há um empate.

Quando Harry estava se preparando para uma réplica, Dumbledore se levantou e todas as conversas à mesa imediatamente pararam.

- Estou contente que todos estejam aqui reunidos. Espero que neste Natal, possamos renovar nossas esperanças, tão necessária nestes tempos difíceis. Desejo-lhe toda a perseverança e coragem nos caminhos sinuosos da vida, cheio de obstáculos e escolhas difíceis, mas eu sei que vocês sempre vão encontrar o caminho, se vocês seguirem apenas a luz do amor. Espero também que estas férias tenham mudado algo em suas vidas para que vocês possam viver com alegria e com um sorriso no rosto- Dumbledore olhou na direção de Snape, e seus olhos brilharam.- E eu espero que no próximo ano também nos encontremos aqui, independentemente do que acontecer nesse meio tempo.- Harry, sentado na frente de Snape, viu o homem virar a cabeça e franzir a testa, mantendo os olhos numa vela acesa em um castiçal.- E agora, já chega, porque vocês estão provavelmente tão famintos quanto eu estou. Feliz Natal, estômago cheio e se divertam!

Todos começaram a aplaudir, incluindo Harry. O Mestre de Poções bateu a palma das mãos duas vezes e tocou o rosto de Harry com os olhos e rapidamente afastou a vista de volta para a chama da vela.

Era... Estranho, Harry pensou, mas muito rapidamente foi arrastado para o turbilhão de riso e entusiasmo, que emanava de quase todo mundo ao seu redor. Sobre a mesa havia pratos com iguarias variadas que começaram a vagar de mão em mão em meio a sussurros e conversas. Harry nem sequer teve tempo para observar Snape, o único que não estava envolvido na alegria coletiva.

- Eu estou contente de estar qui, e você, Harry?- Luna perguntou, colocando uma um pedaço de pudim de cogumelo em seu prato.- Eu não sabia que o Natal em Hogwarts podia ser tão bom.

- Eu também estou feliz- disse Harry olhando pelo canto do olho para a figura de Severus dobrado sobre seu prato. Era estranho. Ele estava sentado tão perto dele que quase sentia seu cheiro, e ele não podia tocá-lo ou até mesmo olhar para ele por muito tempo, para não levantar suspeita. Mas sua simples presença, assim bem perto, era suficiente para sentir sua pele ser tocada por plumas de ganso, especialmente quando por algumas vezes seus pés esfregaram-se um contra o outro por acaso abaixo da mesa e Harry teve de suspender o ar, para não suspirar e não sorrir para si com um estranho sorriso sonhador, que Severus tanto odiava.

- Eu vejo- Luna sorriu e levou uma colherada de pudim para a boca, antes que Harry tivesse tempo para lançar um olhar indignado. Quando engoliu, o rosto dela tinha uma expressão de satisfação feliz e Harry sentiu uma pontada no seu estômago quando ele se lembrou onde e em que situação ele viu pela última vez essa expressão.- O que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou, olhando para ele de testa franzida.

- Nada- Harry murmurou, inclinando-se sobre seu prato tentando conter um rubor com todas as suas forças. Luna se aproximou mais dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Gostei muito do discurso do diretor. Tenho a impressão de que ele queria nos dizer algo mais.

- O quê?- Harry virou-se para ela e franziu a testa. Lembrou-se apenas que Dumbledore falou sobre que o amor vai prevalecer, ou algo assim e blá, blá, blá. Ele não acreditava nele. Como o amor pode derrotar o mago mais poderoso do mundo? É verdade que o salvou quando era pequeno. Mas Voldemort não foi derrotado. Matou um monte de gente e seus entes queridos e amados, o amor não os protejeu da morte. Não, absolutamente não acreditava nisso.

Luna engoliu e ponderou por um momento.

- Eu não sei como colocá-lo. Eu acho que ele quis dizer que, independentemente de quem somos e o que temos feito, tudo em nossas vidas pode mudar, se apenas mantiver em seu coração um pouco de calor. E mesmo que inicialmente possa parecer que tudo se desmorona à frente de nós, o calor vai nos manter vivos e pode mudar tudo em nossa volta.

- Bem- disse Harry amargamente.- Talvez seja o caso de eu enviar um cartão de Natal para Voldemort pedindo para ele repensar seu comportamento e voltar para o caminho da luz.

Ele não sabia que tinha dito aquilo tão alto. Ele percebeu apenas quando algumas pessoas sentadas mais próximo olharam para ele com censura e surpresa. Juntamente com Snape. Lembrar sobre Voldemort durante o jantar de Natal não foi muito sutil.

- Desculpe- murmurou Harry, mas Luna não olhou para os outros.

- Eu sei que não acredita em mim- ela disse calmamente.- Mas eu também sei que se ele não nos aquecesse, não estaríamos aqui, e Você-Sabe-Quem tem todo o tempo do mundo para pensar. O amor une e fortalece-nos, mesmo que não possamos vê-lo.

- Eu sei disso ...- Ele sussurrou, sentindo um aperto desagradável no peito.- Mas eu tenho uma cicatriz na testa, então eu estarei diante dele um dia e não sei como ou quando o calor poderá me ajudar.- Ele não gostou dequela conversa. Ele não queria falar sobre isso, não queria pensar nisso. Não agora, não hoje.- Desculpe-me, podemos mudar de assunto?

Luna olhou para ele um momento sem dizer uma palavra, como se querendo saber sobre algo, então sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem. se você não quiser falar, não importa. Muitas vezes meu pai falava comigo quando algo me feria, então eu ficava sempre melhor. Eu tinha a impressão de que ele ficava ainda melhor do que eu. Algo fere você, Harry.

Como, pelo o inferno, ela poderia saber? Mas talvez isso fosse fácil de ver em seu rosto? Mesmo Hermione não havia lhe dito isso?

Olhou para o peixe cozido e indistintamente resmungou algo em resposta.

- Harry!- Hagrid saldou em voz alta, sentando-se a alguns lugares adiante na mesa.- Como você voltou depois da festa? Eu adormeci em algum momento e não me lembro de como tudo terminou.

- Ee ...- Harry respondeu. Como ele poderia saber? Ele não se lembrava.

- Muito interessante - Luna respondeu por ele.- Harry tentou subir em uma árvore, mas não conseguiu.

Harry sentiu o duro olhar de Severus, mas ele fingiu não vê-lo.

- Hoho, realmente? Acho que você exagerou na cerveja, Harry! Eu não estou dizendo que eu não tenha ficado pior, mas essas bebidas do Aberfoth deixam o cérebro da gente meio fora do mundo. Aconselho a você a nunca experimentá-las!- sacodiu o enorme dedo, mas de uma forma muito amigável.

Harry olhou para Tonks. Foi ela quem forneceu bebida. Imaginou que ela percebeu que exagerou, permitindo que o grupo tivesse acesso. Parecia ter remorso, mas era melhor fazer isso sob os cuidados dela do que tentar tais coisas por conta própria. Agora, pelo menos, Harry tinha certeza de que ele nunca mais chegaria perto de álcool. Ele teve uma grande lição, e ela lhe foi suficiente.

Ele olhou para Severus. O homem sorriu sarcasticamente baixinho, mas não disse nada. Parecia que ele não podia esperar para apresentar o relatório sobre Tonks ao Diretor. Ele se alegrava com esse pensamento.

Ele ergueu a cabeça por um momento e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam de triunfo. Harry sabia o que aquele olhar expressava, mas não poderia fazer nada. Snape havia prometido não falar sobre Tonks e... um dos alunos, mas depois de tudo que ele fez, era de fato um "ignorante irresponsável". E Harry sabia que ele certamente fará o que disse e ele estará certo.

Tonks claramente mudou o rumo da conversa. Hagrid baliu suas histórias sobre os seus próximos "pequeninos" e o diretor lembrou os velhos tempos e anedotas do passado, quando ainda não era diretor em Hogwarts. Todo mundo parecia estar com espírito surpreendentemente bom. Harry tinha esquecido a conversa anterior com Luna e curiosamente ouviu quando ela lhe contou como Tonks lidou com um grande número de bruxos que estavam atacando uma jovem mulher trouxa. Em algum ponto, o diretor teve de intervir e pedir que, devido ao fato de que na mesa, havia crianças, fossem cortados certos detalhes dos relatos. Todo mundo começou a rir. Snape apenas olhou o tempo todo como se ele tivesse engolido um limão. Como se tivesse louco para fugir dali. E Harry queria fugir com ele. Ele sabia que ele era muito mais capaz de entretê-lo e melhorar seu humor. Ele queria fazê-lo o mais rapidamente possível.

- Harry, me passaria os pães?- Tonks perguntou, parando por um momento uma outra história.

Harry estendeu a mão, mas Luna foi mais rápida. Pegando uma cesta de pão e sorrindo timidamente, passou para Tonks. Suas mãos roçaram em uma fração de segundo e, naquele momento, o cabelo de Nimphadora ficou mais brilhante. Alguém que não tenha observado com cuidado, não teria sequer notado, mas Harry estava assistindo. E não apenas ele. Ele viu que Snape sorriu ironicamente e virou a cabeça, encarando os olhos de Harry.

"Ele sabe!"- passou pela cabeça do grifinória.

Não, é claro que ele não sabe é um ignorante cego. Pode observar, e se ele sabe quem e em que ângulo deve observar, muito rapidamente percebe o que não poderia deixar de notar.

Observava curiosamente. Ele deve ter suspeitado disso por um longo tempo. Depois do que Harry tinha visto, notava as duas mulheres se jogando uma para a outra a noite toda. Oh merda! Isto que dizer que se alguém o visse bem de perto, veria seus olhos brilharem para Snape, ou poderia advinhar algo?

Olhou nervosamente em torno das pessoas sentadas à mesa. Mas todo mundo só falava, comia, trocava palavras sobre vários temas, ou ria. Ninguém olhava para ele. Felizmente. Todos pareciam estar muito vivos e muito felizes. Todos, exceto Severus.

Snape parecia estar completamente desligado e isolado. A mancha escura e imóvel entre a matéria colorida e os risos animados. E era talvez um pouco estranho, mas Harry se sentiu da mesma forma. Só sonhava com isso, que todos desaparecessem, que aquilo acabasse, e ele pudesse se encontrar nas masmorras e... estar com ele.

Ele precisava de algum contato. Agora. Ele tinha que ver novamente o lampejo nos olhos negros. O lampejo que parecia que só Harry podia provocar.

Não percebendo o que estava fazendo, bateu o sapato, e muito lentamente começou a mover a perna. Abençoou esse tempo todo, a existência da toalha festiva que cobria toda a mesa e ocultava suas coxas.

Fingindo dar atenção às suas porções de peixe e massa, lenta e cuidadosamente moveu o pé, esperando a qualquer momento encontrar o ...

"É!"

Snape levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com surpresa, mas rapidamente recuperou a compostura e tomou uma expressão fria no rosto. E Harry, sorrindo para si mesmo, começou a mover lentamente o pé ao longo da panturrilha do homem, passando a ponta dos dedos no material fino das calças. Não foi longe demais, porque Severus abruptamente puxou a perna, batendo o pé de Harry no chão. Então, nem mesmo tentando ser gentil, deu um pisão nos seus dedos.

Harry fez uma careta e assobiou, cuspindo comida em asfixia.

- Sujo como sempre- Snape rosnou, empurrando para ele um olhar que todo mundo teria tomado como uma expressão de nojo, mas Harry viu perfeitamente um aviso.- Você tem tão pouco controle sobre sua boca, Potter, que não pode nem controlá-la para comer?

Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- Por que você não para de comentar sobre minha boca e providencia algo mais interessante para fazer?- disse Harry calmamente, tentando falar, de modo que ninguém pudesse ouvir exatamente o que ele queria expressar.

Para sua satisfação, ele viu um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos de Severus.

- Vai custar-lhe a perda de dez pontos, Potter- o homem sibilou.

- Mas, Severus- disse Dumbledore, distraído da conversa com a professora McGonagall.- Eu não sei o que o nosso querido Harry fez para deixá-lo tão chateado, mas eu não acho que os pontos possam ser retirados durante os feriados, não seria, como se diz, justo?

Snape bufou e virou a cabeça.

- Isso quer dizer que temos que deixá-lo quebrar todas as regras em pedaços e não podemos punir para promover aprendizado, nem mesmo tirando um único ponto?- Ele perguntou.

- Oh, Severus, eu não sei por que você está tão tendencioso- a professora McGonagall interveio.- Finalmente estamos nos feriados. Diretor, voltemos ao que estávamos falando ... - Ela inclinou-se para Dumbledore para continuar a conversa. Aparentemente concluiu que estragaria seu bom humor brigando com Severus Snape.

Harry sabia que ele deveria estar com raiva de Snape por querer lhe tirar pontos, mas ele não podia. Sentiu-se ainda mais animado agora. Este pequeno jogo estava lhe colocando a um nível acima. Oh, por que amava tanto equilibrar-se nessa linha fina, verificando o quão longe podia ir antes do colapso rumo ao abismo?

Aproximou-se mais da mesa para ter mais espaço. Fingindo que ele estava muito ocupado com seu prato, levantou a perna e tocou no joelho de Severus, rapidamente encontrou o caminho e moveu os dedos em sua coxa. Ele sentiu calafrios quando seu pé se aproximou da virilha do homem, quase tocou no ponto desejado, ele sentiu o corpo frio ficando mais quente ... mas no mesmo momento ele sentiu a mão de Snape pegar o seu pé e batê-lo com seu punho de ferro. Ele cerrou os dentes e a boca para evitar um gemido. Tentou puxar a perna, mas não podia fazer isso sem arriscar atingir o joelho no topo da mesa. Severus não deixou ele mover a perna. Ele a apertou mais forte, obviamente, saboreando as rugas profundas de dor que apareceram na testa de Harry quando ele fechou os olhos. Não era tão agradável. Não era agradável. Por que ele sempre tinha que provocá-lo? Ele sabia que provocar Severus dava nisso...

O homem soltou o seu pé, descartando-o no chão. Harry, de repente abriu os olhos, mas antes que pudesse reagir de qualquer maneira, sentiu um delicado roçar de magia. Descobriu que ele não podia mover sua perna. Ele não podia retirá-la do chão. Ele estava grudado no chão.

Ele olhou para Severus e viu o homem, com um olhar de triunfo no rosto, puxar a mão debaixo da mesa, lançando-lhe um olhar brilhante de malícia e se inclinando sobre o prato, para terminar sua refeição em paz.

"Caramba!"

Harry sacudiu as pernas uma ou duas vezes, mas as pernas nem tremeram como se fossem coladas com feitiço adesivo permanente no piso. Ele esperava sinceramente que não, porque caso contrário, teria sérios problemas depois de completar a refeição.

Quando o jantar acabou e todo mundo começou a se levantar de seus assentos, agradecendo pela companhia agradável e se dispersando para seus quartos, Harry começou a ficar nervoso. A ação do feitiço não passou. Snape se levantou, jogou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro e deixou o Grande Salão. E Harry continuou no mesmo lugar.

- Harry, você não vai?- Luna perguntou, olhando para ele com surpresa.

- O quê? Não, eu ainda...- Ele pegou um garfo e colocou mais uma porção de batatas.- Eu ainda estou com fome, vou ficar aqui e comer ... um pouco mais.- Várias vezes ele puxou suas pernas, mas estas nem se moveram.

- Como quiser. Até mais.- Ela sorriu, acenou para ele e, pulando para cima, correu para fora do salão. Quando todos foram embora, e Harry foi deixado sozinho, começou a se preocupar seriamente. Achava que Snape não iria deixá-lo ali a noite toda. Ele tinha que está com ele depois do jantar e...

"Descolou!"

As pernas soltaram-se com um rumor tranquilo do chão. Harry suspirou com alívio. Moveu os pés dormentes, aprumou-os no sapato e, mancando um pouco, deixou o Grande Salão. Ele encontrou a estátua ao lado da escada que dava para as masmorras, meteu-se atrás dela e puxou um saco preto. Jogou-se a capa de invisibilidade, e foi para as masmorras. No escritório, tirou a capa, respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar o coração batendo rápido demais e entrou.

- Seu comportamento durante o jantar foi absolutamente inaceitável, Potter! Você tem sorte que eu provei ter compaixão o suficiente para não deixá-lo lá a noite toda.- Estas foram as primeiras palavras com as quais Severus o cumprimentou.

Mas Harry deixou essas palavras entrarem por um ouvido e sair por outro, tinha determinado que nada iria estragar o seu Natal, ele foi até o homem e abriu um largo sorriso, e cumprimentou:

- Boa noite, Severus.- Ele, então, ficou na ponta dos pés, tomando-o pelo pescoço e beijou o canto dos seus lábios. Delicadamente e quase tocou-lhe a boca, ele ouviu Severus puxa o ar com força.

Ele não tinha essa intenção. Ele queria beijá-lo na bochecha, mas quando ele se viu tão perto ... de alguma forma acabou perdendo o rumo... Afastou-se lentamente, olhando para ele com desconfiança, estava procurando alguma contrariedade no homem. Algo cintilou nos olhos de Severus. Algo desconhecido. Harry não sabia o que era, mas parecia ser tão... quente. E impaciente.

- Vejo que você continua de bom humor- Severus disse acidamente. Mas, apesar do fato de que zombava de seu comportamento, Harry compreendeu a alusão. Ele não faz nada sem alguma explicação.

- Foi só uma brincadeira inocente. Você sentou-se, tão triste, então eu pensei ...

- Eu não estava triste, Potter- Snape respondeu ironicamente. Harry deu um passo atrás e colocou sua bolsa na cadeira. Ele sertiu claramente o olhar de Severus vagando lentamente por sua silhueta, de modo pensativo. Como se o homem pensasse em alguma coisa, no entanto, não parecia ser sobre as farpas verbais que trocava com Harry, pensava sobre algo completamente diferente.

- Está tudo bem. Vou espantar o ar deprimido desse lugar. Pode ser? - Harry riu, vendo o olhar que Snape lhe jogou, mas achava que o homem finalmente desistiu, ao ver que nada ou pouco poderia ser feito contra o estado de excitação alegre em que Harry estava atualmente.

- Que tipo de bolsa é essa?- Ele perguntou, afundando-se com um suspiro em sua poltrona verde.

Harry sorriu.

- E, então ... Eu trouxe algumas coisinhas que... Bom, você vai ver.- Ele virou as costas para o homem não ver a expressão no seu rosto, em seguida, puxou da bolsa uma pequena árvore de Natal colorida decorada com pequenos enfeites, a colocou no meio da mesa e sorriu com satisfação. E, em seguida, rapidamente, antes que Snape fosse capaz de dizer uma única palavra de oposição, tirou da bolsa umas correntinhas de ouro com detalhes verdes com luzes, arrastando-as, caminhou em direção à lareira e prateleiras.

- Potter ...- Chegou aos seus ouvidos a voz abafada de Severus, que soou como se ele tivesse cerrando os dentes a ponto de quebrá-los.- Pode me dizer o que você está fazendo?

Harry, sem olhar para Snape, ficou na ponta dos pés apoiando-se no canto de uma cadeia perto de uma das prateleiras, em seguida, estendeu a corrente colorida travando-a um pouco acima da lareira.

- Eu decidi que você precisa entrar num clima um pouco mais festivo. Eu espero que você não tem nada contra isso, Severus ...- Oh, viva a parte de sua natureza sonserina! Ele começou a gostar dessa parte.

- Você está contando com isso, certo? Você está confiando em quê?- A voz de Snape estava começando a se parecer mais e mais com um chiado.- Jogue imediatamente esse lixo fora!

- É apenas algumas decorações- Harry alegremente respondeu, fingindo não ter ideia do que ele estava reclamando. Prendeu a corrente brilhante numa estante e decorou grande parte dela. Ele olhou com um sorriso para seu trabalho e voltou para a cadeira.- Bem, agora está mais ... festivo.- Ele olhou para Severus, franziu a testa e olhou com raiva.- Por favor, Severus, é só por alguns dias.- disse despreocupado fingindo que não se importava com a carranca dirigida a ele.

- Só por alguns dias- ele rosnou e puxou sua varinha para se livrar dos ornamentos indesejáveis. Quando a corrente e o outros enfeites encontraram o seu caminho dentro do saco, o sorriso de Harry sumiu de seu rosto. Severus apontou sua varinha para a árvore de Natal sobre a mesa e olhou para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram. Harry fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, esperando que o homem destruísse suas boas intenções e o ótimo humor. Mas nada aconteceu. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para a árvore intacta, e Snape lacrando a bolsa no chão.

- Obrigado- Harry sussurrou, sentindo o calor em seu interior crescendo novamente.

- Mas não mais do que alguns dias.

O menino acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente, sorrindo agradecido enquanto Severus se levantou e caminhou até seu bar. Durante algum tempo, permaneceu preparando alguma coisa. Harry se inclinou para trás na cadeira e ficou olhando para o fogo.

Era bom. Mesmo muito bom. Severus rosnou para ele, e até parecia que estava... satisfeito com sua presença. Ele parecia estar com um humor excepcionalmente bom. E se Snape estava com bom humor, também Harry automaticamente estava feliz.

Ele virou a cabeça para trás se aproximando da cadeira de Snape para lhe dizer que estava gostando de passar as férias com ele, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando ele viu o que Snape estava segurando em sua mão.

Era cerveja amanteigada com muita espuma.

Ele ficou chocado, olhando o homem colocar a bebida na mesa diante dele e ir sentar-se em sua cadeira com um copo de uísque na mão.

- Eu arranjei esta para você, Potter, porque, por razões óbvias, você não pode beber mais nada- disse Severus, em um tom tão vivo, como se para cortar qualquer suspeita sobre suas intenções.

Mas Harry não acreditava em nenhuma palavra. Ele ainda não podia pronunciar palavra alguma, então ele pegou a cerveja e colocou-a em sua boca. Cheirava a canela.

Ele olhou para os olhos de Severus e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu me pergunto, como você sabe que eu gosto disso?

- Cada aluno nesta escola daria um dedo por um litro dessa sujeira- disse Severus, tentando dar um tom de desprezo a sua voz .- Foi fácil de adivinhar.

- Mmm ...- Harry murmurou, inalando o cheiro maravilhoso e doce.- E esta é com canela ...

Os olhos de Snape brilharam em tom de aviso, e Harry escondeu uma risadinha, imergindo a boca na espuma doce.

Severus lembrou de seu pedido feito há um tempo. Por que um gesto tão pequeno fazia com que ele tivesse a impressão de que seu coração iria sair do seu peito?

O homem bebeu um gole do seu copo, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. Em seus olhos havia algo... sede. Moveu os olhos sobre a sua camisa vermelha, e depois olhou para seu rosto. Tinha um ar de quem queria caçar Harry. E o menino se sentia uma presa, e isso causou arrepios em seu corpo.

Tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas do coração, Harry tomou alguns goles da cerveja e suspirou com satisfação. A cerveja era deliciosa. Ainda melhor do que a do Três Vassouras. Era ainda melhor do que sapos de chocolate. Aquilo tinha uma pitada de algo picante. Provocante e... completamente diferente... Harry olhou para Severus, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

É possível que Snape a tenha feito pessoalmente?

Era, era ...

- Está deliciosa- ele finalmente disse com uma voz sonhadora.- Você deveria tentar isso, Severus. Você poderia mudar de ideia sobre.

- Desculpe-me, mas não mudarei de ideia- disse Severus, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Harry. Queimavam e estranhamente parecia brilhar a cada momento mais e mais.

Harry sentiu um calor agradável que estava se espalhando através do seu corpo, juntamente com a cerveja, aquecendo-o. Ele sorriu para o homem e de repente deixou escapar:

- Você está contente por podermos passar as férias juntos?- Snape fez uma careta- Eu estou gostando- continuou Harry, ante a falta de resposta implacável. Ele sabia que Snape nunca iria admitir voluntariamente.- Estou muito feliz. Estou contente que finalmente me deram paz de espírito e que eu possa estar aqui com você, enquanto eu quero, e nós possamos sentar juntos e beber cerveja amanteigada. Eu gosto- terminou de alguma forma defeituosa, sentindo que estava um pouco confuso.

- Potter, já que meso uma cerveja amanteigada o faz agir como um embriagado, não é mais prudente exceder-se- disse Snape calmamente após um momento de silêncio.

Harry corou. Não queria falar demais. Mas às vezes ele não podia resistir. E quando ele tentava contornar a situação, balbuciava ainda mais. Assim como neste momento.

- Bem, acho que tenho o direito de desfrutar. Estamos aqui juntos, é um momento sagrado, é bem eu...- Revirou os olhos pela sala- ... estamos no Natal.

As sobrancelhas de Snape subiram.

- Mas você não quer subir em cima dele?- Ele perguntou ironicamente.

Harry tentou paralisá-lo com os olhos, mas ele não era bom nisso realmente, tentou não corar.

Severus bufou em seu copo, e Harry poderia jurar que viu uma sombra de um sorriso nos lábios do homem em desastrada tentativa de escondê-lo.

Sorriu. Ele sabia que só ele podia fazer Severus rir. Sentiu que essa habilidade era simplesmente muito valiosa. Só ele, só ele podia fazer um sorriso aparecer na face sempre crua do Mestre de Poções. Ou pelo menos algo muito semelhante.

E então se lembrou de algo muito importante, que estava escondido no bolso. Um presente para Severus. Ele abaixou a cabeça e limpou a garganta. Ele queria dar para ele, mas ainda estava querendo saber como e quando fazê-lo. Mas no final concluiu que este momento era tão bom como qualquer outro, estava um clima excepcionalmente bom, então tudo devia correr bem.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, sentindo o seu coração acelerar até um galope.

- Eu ... Eu tenho algo para você.- Ele engoliu em seco e puxou o presente. Bateu sua varinha na pequena caixa, que cresceu em suas mãos, e perfeitamente consciente do olhar do homem sobre ele, colocou-a sobre a mesa.

- Feliz Natal, Severus- ele disse baixinho, não ousando levantar os olhos para olhar para Snape. Deu um passo para trás e olhou para o topo da mesa, sentindo uma nervosa vibração em seu estômago.

Snape, vai abrir... Snape vai ler... Snape verá imediatamente e vai... ouvir!

Seu coração vibrava, vendo que o homem alcança a caixa. Só agora se atreveu a levantar os olhos. A curiosidade foi mais forte que o medo.

Severus olhou suspeitosamente para a folha anexa ao pacote. Delicadamente, ele a pegou na mão e abriu-a.

Harry mordeu o lábio, e seu coração parou.

Os olhos do homem habilmente correram pelo texto. Num primeiro momento, seus olhos se arregalaram e as sobrancelhas se elevaram ligeiramente. Um leve rubor correu em suas eternamente pálidas bochechas. Seus olhos moveram-se violentamente para Harry e numa fração de segundo desviou para o lado. Mas Harry tinha visto algo estranho nele. Não era alegria ou surpresa. Ou até mesmo raiva. Era como se fosse... constrangimento.

O menino franziu a testa. Por que Severus afastou seus olhos quando leu o que Harry disse? Não era seu estilo. Como se ... não quisesse olhar na cara dele.

Mas, aparentemente, o homem conseguiu se domirnar muito rapidamente, porque olhou para o pacote novamente e desfez a fita com raiva inexplicável. Quando abriu a caixa, Harry congelou. Ele olhou para o rosto de Severus como um falcão, não querendo perder uma única das pequenas expressões de emoção, que ele mostrou.

Na primeira vez que viu... espanto. Snape chegou mais perto da caixa e quando ele tocou o par de animais se abraçando sinuosamente, eles tomaram vida. Ele apanhou-os e por um momento pôs-se a observá-los atetamente. A serpente enrolada em torno do pescoço de um leão, envolvendo-o com muita habilidade, como se nunca pretendesse deixá-lo ir. Mas o felino parecia gostar.

Após a inspeção visual inicial, Severus franziu a testa e olhou para Harry com diversão maliciosa.

- Isso é uma metáfora velada, Potter? Isto é um tanto... sutil. Bem, bem, a menos que eu tenha que dedicar algumas noites de estudo, para descobrir o que pode significar ... Agora eu não posso adivinhar.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo a amargura fluir para a garganta.

- É ... Não só ... É outra coisa ... Eu ... Eu gravei ...- Gaguejou.

- Oh, há mais alguma coisa?- Snape o interrompeu.- Há algo mais sutil, incrível, tem uma surpresa? Mal posso esperar.

Harry cerrou os dentes, sentindo seu coração cair em seu estômago e os braços pesarem como se estivessem sendo esmagados. Depois de uma súbta exposão de alegria que não conseguia esconder, sentia-se agora desapontado e humilhado. Mas ele podia se preparar para isso. Ele sabia como Snape podia reagir. Ele sabia que mascarava seus verdadeiros sentimentos atrás da zombaria. Ele já entendia. Mas ainda dói ...

Ele sabia que todas essas emoções eram claramente visíveis em seu rosto. Ele viu a expressão de escárnio no rosto de Severus, de repente, se dissolver e ser substituída por... algo extremamente grave.

Mas Harry não queria saber o que era. Ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio.

- Eu só queria fazer uma supresa- ele murmurou baixinho, combatendo o sentimento amargo de desânimo, que inundou a garganta apertando-a.

Por que Severus jamais poderia aceitar normalmente um presente, e embora escondesse que gostou? Por que ele sempre tem que zombar e se comportar como se os esforços e os sentimentos de Harry não significassem nada?

Após um momento de silêncio que pairava no ar como uma barreira invisível, Harry ouviu a voz, calma, não obstante um tanto incerta de Severus:

- Você disse que tem algo gravado.

- Lamento que você não tenha gostado - Harry interrompeu.- Mas eu não sabia o que ... Não se preocupe. Você pode jogá-lo fora.

- Olhe para mim, Potter!- Harry ouviu a ordem e sacudiu a cabeça para cima automaticamente. Severus avançou contra ele e os olhos negros brilhavam estranhamente e diziam claramente, que aquilo era muito difícil para ele- Eu não disse que eu não gostei... - parou no momento, como se tivesse dificuldade com a articulação, mas depois de um tempo, ele continuou:- Eu adoraria ouvir o que você gravou. Eu prometo que não vou ... injuriá-lo.

Snape se inclinou sobre ele e olhou-o com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele parecia realmente querer manter a promessa. Na mão direita brilhava a figura em movimento.

Harry olhou para o presente e o rosto do homem. Mais uma vez, o presente e o rosto do homem. Ele sabia do esforço de Snape. Ele sabia que fazer essa promessa provavelmente tinha lhe custado muito. E sabendo disso, ele imediatamente se sentiu melhor. Snape poderia se dar ao luxo de rir, mas parecia que, afinal de contas ... Ele realmente se importava. Harry podia ver nos olhos dele, e esta expressão séria facial olhando para ele o fez se senti quente por dentro.

Ele respirou fundo e decidiu. No final, ele aceitou revelar a gravação. Ele sabia que o que ele fez, era realmente de grande valor. Pelo menos para ele.

Ele lambeu os lábios e disse baixinho.

- Dê-me. - Severus deu-lhe a estátua. Harry aproximou-a da boca tentando lutar contra o rubor e sussurrou-lhe:- gema para mim.

Pelo canto do olho ele viu Snape erguer as sobrancelhas e abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo, as figuras começaram a liberar os... Gemidos e respiração ofegantes de Harry, ficando cada vez mais pesadas e mais rápidas. Ele viu os olhos do homem ampliarem e começarem a brilhar. Prendeu um olhar discreto na figura como se de repente, acabasse por ser uma jóia preciosa.

- Mais tarde- Harry fez uma pausa, batendo sua varinha na figura, e sentindo que seu rosto estava em chamas. Mas Severus não tirou os olhos, e sua expressão só poderia ser descrita como completamente absorvida.- Se você tiver gostado, você pode ouvi-la novamente... Quando eu não estiver por perto...- Ele sussurrou.- Eu sei que você gosta do meu gemido- acrescentou corajosamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos do homem.

Nos lábios de Severus apareceu um sorriso torto, e quando ele tirou os olhos da figura, e olhou nos olhos de Harry... o menino sentiu um aperto e súbita dor na virilha, quando novamente ele viu lá a mesma luz impaciente, esperando a presa.

- Gosto mais de conduzí-lo a eles- Severus sussurrou suavemente, fazendo algo no estômago de Harry virar.

Engoliu em seco tentando controlar o batimento cardíaco rápido, deu a estatueta para o homem e furtivamente viu como Severus a colocou na caixa com tanta cautela, como se temesse que batesse de mau jeito e quebrasse. Harry escondeu um sorriso, que fluiu tranquilamente em seus lábios.

Mas ... valeu a pena.

Severus se levantou e dirigiu-se a uma das prateleiras para guardar a caixa. Harry se inclinou para trás na cadeira, claramente em melhor estado de espírito, e olhou para o fogo, tomando alguns goles de cerveja para esfriar um pouco, e, assim, a cerveja amanteigada lhe parecia muito mais saborosa, ainda tinha diante dos olhos o olhar fascinado do homem, ria para si mesmo lembrando.

Quando Snape voltou, Harry ouviu uma batida calma, como se algo rígido fosse colocado na mesa. Ele virou a cabeça e viu, deitada no meio do tampo da mesa uma... bola.

Ele olhou para o homem com uma pergunta escrita em seu rosto.

- Este é o seu presente- disse Severus, caindo para um segundo assento.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Ele olhou para a bola, e depois voltou para Snape. A bola, e Snape.

- É-é ... para m-mim?– disse de modo abafado no final, chocado demais para ser capaz de esconder sua reação.

Severus deu-lhe um presente? O mundo provavelmente, acabou. Mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, não imaginava que Snape poderia fazer algo assim tão... sentimental. Mas ele fez isso! Ele pensou sobre isso! Era importante para ele!

O Mestre de Poções afastou seu olhar de Harry, claramente irritado com a prolongada contemplação do garoto. A bola era muito pesada, fria e suave ao toque. Como o vidro. Ela tinha uma cor leitosa-cinza estranho, como se estivessem no meio de nuvens de tempestade.

Harry por um momento tomou-a nos dedos, mas nada aconteceu.

- O que ela faz?- Por fim perguntou hesitante, não querendo ser acusado de ignorância, mas ele precisava saber o que era.

- Convoca imagens- Severus disse baixinho, olhando para o fogo.- Para assistir os rostos das pessoas, pode-se falar com quem quiser, mas elas não estarão aí de verdade. Você poderá vê-las, bastando apenas pensar nelas.

- Sério?- Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Parecia fantástico. Ele podia ver, ele poderia ...

A bola ficou iluminada. De entre as nuvens rompeu algo e formou uma imagem de luz. E Harry viu o rosto sorridente de sua mãe. Ela parecia tão .. verdadeira. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam incrivelmente feliz quando ela olhou para ele.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, incapaz de acreditar no que via. Sentia seu coração ser inundado por um brilho quente, o mesmo que irradiava do objeto. Ele apertou a bola em sua mão, gentilmente apertou-a contra seu peito, como se fosse a jóia mais cara do mundo e sorriu agradecido para Severus.

- É ... é o maior presente que eu já recebi- ele sussurrou.- Vou guardá-la, e nunca vou me afastar dela. Obrigado, Severus.

O homem virou a cabeça e em seu rosto apareceu uma sombra de um sorriso, e seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. Harry cuidadosamente colocou a bola no bolso. Ele sentiu um calor aquecendo seu coração. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, quando ele pegou sua cerveja, se recostou na cadeira e olhou para a a mesa onde tinha um copo vazio de uísque na frente de Snape.

- O que vamos fazer durante todos esses dias livres?- Perguntou livremente.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna**, eu adorei o complemento que você imaginou para o "você não tem ideia...", nossa eu suspirei, seria um espetáculo se Severus dissesse aquilo, mesmo que em pensamento, só pra gente apreciar, ficaria lindo! Eu também fiquei com um nó na garganta quando Harry começou a chorar imaginando como ele iria contar aos outros que não iria mais jogar Quadribol. A situação era muito dramática, o que ele iria dizer? Severus foi muito fofo abrindo mão do acordo, na verdade ele não queria aquilo, ele só desejava fazer Harry aprender com os erros, que tomasse mais cuidado e fosse menos impulsivo, usasse mais a cabeça. Severus gostou de ver Harry assumir o erro ao invés de por a culpa em algo ou alguém, e isso para ele estava bom. Que maravilha, não?

**Giovana PMWS**, Severus tem ficado fofo, não? Ir atrás de Harry depois dele tê-lo tentado beijar (33. Chapter), foi muito legal. É, Harry mostrou que ele também é possessivo (cap. ciúmes) , adorei aquele "meu Severus", foi muito engraçado o capítulo "Ciúmes", além de ser de tirar o fôlego também. Realmente, Giovana, Harry não tem como negar que foi feito para os toques de Severus, ele fica todo derretido com um simples roçar dos dedos do Mestre do Poções, isso é inegável.

O capítulo em que Harry leva comida para Snape, foi de rir muito, principalmente de Harry usando sua natureza sonserina para conseguir o que quer, foi absolutamente hilário! Quanto a Anastácia, digamos que ela era tão afim de Harry que não percebia o quanto estava sendo grudenta e inconveniente, a educação excessiva de Harry impedia ele de mandar ela ir catar pedras no fundo do lago. Na cena em que Harry cai com Gina ao ver Snape na porta, eu fiquei com um frio na barriga!

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você disse tudo, realmente os sentimentos de angústia e tristeza de Harry _"eram tão profundos que era possível senti-los nas letras"_. Foi de apertar o coração o trajeto dele para a torre, imaginando o terror que seria falar para seus amigos sobre seu afastamento da equipe, nossa, foi desesperante. Snape viu isso antes de Harry sair do escritório dele e quase volta atrás ali mesmo, mas se segurou, só que não suportou muito após sentir que Harry ainda estava acordado, o que certamente era devido a um estado de espírito bastante deprimido, Snape não queria isso... Desejava apenas que ele aprendesse com seu erro, não queria que ele sofresse tanto, por isso ficou tão mexido quando notou que Harry havia chorado, ele não queria fazer Harry chorar... e Harry não tinha ideia do quanto Snape sofria com o seu sofrimento, o quanto gostaria de protegê-lo de tudo e de todos... Sim você definiu muito bem o conflito do Mestre de Poções preso entre seus sentimentos e seus deveres.

**Nota:** O diálogo de Luna com Harry no café da manhã, foi um senhor desafio, na realidade, boa parte dos diálogos que envolvem Luna, demandam bastante atenção e tempo, pois são sempre muito confusos por conta da essência da personalidade da personagem, transferir isso do polonês para o português é bem complexo. Alguns diálogos tem a função de não ter sentido lógico mesmo, como é o caso do "quebrar", ela entendeu que desejar que alguém saia moído de algo muito bom é desejar que ele aproveite bem. Só que, é claro, Luna acha que é uma coisa muito ruim de se desejar, mas se a cultura trouxa (no entendimento dela) acha bom, então ela tentou desejar algo bom para Harry, que por sua vez, viu que Luna não compreendeu o significado do que ela disse e preferiu não tentar fazer força para explicar o sentido e muito menos tentar entender o que ela quis explicar com o relato da vida de seus parentes trouxas.


	39. Chapter 39

**35 Tempo de Natal**

**Parte 2**

- O que vamos fazer durante todos esses dias livres?- Perguntou livremente.

Em seus sonhos, eles poderiam fazer apenas uma, na verdade, duas coisas. Amar até a perda de consciência, e depois deitar e conversar, de preferência com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão. Era uma visão maravilhosa.

- Eu não sei o que você vai fazer, mas garanto-lhe que vou estar muito ocupado, de fato. Você não pensou que eu o deixaria entrar aqui, pensou?

- Não?- Harry resmungou com descontentamento.- Então, eu trouxe desnecessariamente pijama e escova de dentes- acrescentou, rindo para si mesmo quando Severus deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo de terror. Incapaz de controlar sua reação, o garoto começou a rir em voz alta.- Eu estou brincando. Se você visse seu rosto, Severus ...- Riu longamente, tentando se acalmar- Então, o que você vai fazer que vai deixar suas férias tão ocupadas?- Perguntou, no final, ignorando o olhar assassino de Snape.

Ele sabia que Severus se importava com ele, e mesmo que o ameaçasse com Cruciatus, Harry não levaria à sério.

- Não é da sua conta- disse o homem.

- Oh, acabei de me lembrar que eu também certamente estarei muito ocupado- disse Harry, olhando para o teto fingindo que procurava coisas em sua memória. Severus deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.- Sim. Eu vou estar ocupado pensando em quanto sinto sua falta.- disse Harry, sorrindo.

Na boca do homem apareceu um leve sorriso.

- Empregaria melhor o seu tempo adiantando os seus estudos- disse após um momento.

- Nesse caso você vai ter que manter um olho em mim- respondeu Harry.- Ou você pode me ensinar. Ou eu posso apenas estudar aqui.

- Nunca desiste, não é?- Disse Severus, mas sem a sombra usual de ridículo.

- Isso é verdade.- Harry deu um pulo da cadeira. Ele pegou a cerveja amanteigada e caminhou em direção a Severus.- Eu não desisto enquanto você não tentar sentir o gosto dessa bebida. Você não imagina como é deliciosa.- Ele ficou bem na frente de Severus, esticando o copo em sua direção.- Por favor ...

O homem levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. E Harry viu novamente. O brilho selvagem de fera à espreita brilhar nos olhos de Severus. Agora estava ainda mais claro e mais perto. Ele finalmente entendeu o que era.

Algo que num momento podia inflamar cada nervo em seu corpo. Ele fez isso.

Era um olhar de predador, que finalmente capturou sua presa, e finalmente poderia fazer com ele o que estava latente em sua alma, devorava-lhe com os olhos o tempo todo, enquanto ele o observava.

Harry sentiu o aperto da mão de Severus em seu pulso. O homem pegou a caneca de sua mão e colocou-a sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry, então puxou-o, forçando-o a sentar-se montado em seu colo. Harry não resistiu. Ele não poderia desviar seus olhos para longe daquele rosto bruto, mas no momento tão ... suave. Os negros olhos profundos olhavam para ele com interesse, atenção e algo que parecia ... impaciência à espera, quase à beira da explosão. Como se Snape não desejasse nada tanto quanto desejava aquilo, tendo grande dificuldade para controlar-se para não agarrá-lo de uma vez e tomá-lo. Mas algo o impedia. Rugas profundas surgiram entre as sobrancelhas. Harry queria beijá-las. Queria beijar esse belo rosto e deixar-se ser tomado, permitir que fosse feito tudo.

Ele levantou a mão e gentilmente tocou o rosto áspero, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto contraído. Ele sentiu que a alegria fluía pelas suas veias, e seu coração parecia estar tão leve como nunca antes. Severus deu-lhe um presente. Um presente tão maravilhoso. Este era um dia especial. Estava passando com ele. E ele...

... Ele o amava tanto...

"Oh."

Pensou ele. Ele realmente pensou isso!

Mas ele tinha finalmente de admitir isso. Mesmo se a palavra parecesse tão fora do lugar, e até lhe parecia tão ... enorme e assustadora, mas era ... justa. Desde há muito tempo deixou de imaginar a vida sem ele. Não imaginava voltando ao que era antes. Ele não sabia como ele poderia agora existir, se alguém levasse aquele homem dele.

Ele se inclinou para frente, empurrando seu nariz por entre os fios de cabelos negros e depositou um beijo logo abaixo da orelha do homem. Por um momento ele não afastou seus lábios da pele dele, puxando pelas narinas o cheiro deslumbrante de Severus, divertindo-se com ele. Ele sentia falta dele. Gostava dessa incrível sensação de relaxamento, que lhe causava tonturas e choque debilitante, que perfurava seus sentidos. Lentamente, começou a beijar seu pescoço e empurrar desajeitadamente suas mãos para frente ao tentar desfazer uma linha infinita de botões localizados na parte frontal do vestuário de Severus. Ele suspeitava que o homem não lhe daria chances para fazer aquilo se retomasse seu equilíbrio, teria que fazer aquilo rapidamente. Para que ele pudesse...

Tarde demais.

Severus agarrou a mão de Harry e puxou-a para longe. O garoto gemeu e correu feito um relâmpago por sua mente o pensamento de que provavelmente fez algo errado novamente, mas sempre que ele olhava para o rosto de Snape, começava a ter dificuldade para respirar.

Os olhos de Severus estavam queimando, e o brilho quente que fluía deles fazia os batimentos cardíacos de Harry sacudi-lo. Por trás desses olhos, tinha algo ... algo perigoso e, ao mesmo tempo ... benéfico.

Harry prendeu a respiração, quando os olhos negros brilharam, e Severus encarou o rosto dele dizendo com a voz pesada de necessidade:

- Eu vou cuidar de você ...

Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração pular em sua garganta e algo duro cair em seu estômago.

- Mas eu ... - Ele começou, mas Snape não o deixou terminar. Ele colocou o dedo nos lábios entreabertos, inclinou-se em seu ouvido, envolvendo-o com um hálito quente, sussurrando:

- Shhh ...

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo um tremor em cada canto do corpo, o sussurro de Severus flutuava em sua pele como ondas, atingindo até mesmo os cantos mais remotos e mais profundos .

Sua boca liberou um ronronar vibrante quando sentiu a boca quente de Snape fixar-se no lóbulo da sua orelha sugando-a com avidez. A cabeça de Harry automaticamente inclinou-se para trás, deixando a língua de Severus deslizar para dentro, penetrando no interior. Ela estava tão quente e tão molhada e... oh! Harry saltou quando ele sentiu a mão de Snape apertar em sua virilha, mas o homem agarrou-o pelos quadris seguindo com a massagem em seu bojo duro apertado na calça de Harry e continuou lambendo o espaço atrás da orelha.

Era ... demais. Harry se mexeu e gemeu, apertando as mãos sobre a roupa de Snape com força como se fosse a única coisa na qual ele pudesse se segurar para não perder seus sentidos.

Sua cabeça girou quando sentiu a boca quente de Snape desaparecer. Ele abriu os olhos nebulosos, e olhou para o homem. Severus soltou seu quadril e começou a desabotoar as calças de Harry com as duas mãos. O som do botão da calça de Harry saltando lentamente da casa, liberando o acesso, parecia muito alto em meio ao silêncio que os rodeava.

Engolfamento. Ele sabia que estava incrivelmente duro. Ele viu quando Severus abriu suas calças revelado claramente o bojo volumoso de sua cueca com o membro pressionando o material. Sentia-se tremer de impaciência, implorando para que os dedos longos e frios o tocasse.

Exatamente como ele imaginou, quando ele se masturbou na noite fria, durante a festa de Natal em Hogsmeade. E agora ... Agora os dedos tocavam o seu pênis latejante através do material fino, e muito lentamente movia-se em toda sua extensão, fazendo Harry quase gritar. Era tão bom! E como será quando Severus tocar ...

O homem olhou para ele e Harry viu em seus olhos, o brilho malicioso. Mas ele também viu que ele estava tão animado quanto ele e nem sequer tentava escondê-lo. Snape olhou para baixo e lambeu os lábios, inclinou-se, levantou o elástico da peça íntima e mergulhou a mão dentro.

Harry viu estrelas, quando os dedos frios apertaram-se em torno do eixo da sua ereção espasmante e rígida e a tirou para fora. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar quando viu o seu membro pulsando com seu sangue, distendido, quente com lava, com um tom vermelho vivo cobrindo cada centímetros de pele de seu pênis e seus testículos tensos. Ele olhou para Severus e viu o rosto cheio de fascínio ante a contemplação. O homem olhou para a ereção de Harry com tal atenção que o fazia esquecer tudo em volta, como se aquela visão fosse a mais importante do mundo.

Harry sentiu seu rosto começar a queimar insuportavelmente. Severus o tinha visto muitas vezes, mas nunca olhou para ele dessa forma. Ele nunca ... Merlin! ... nunca o tocou assim!

Ele colocou o dedo indicador na parte superior e lentamente deslizou em direção ao testículo, seguindo ao longo de uma das veias pulsantes.

Harry lutou para não fechar os olhos. A vista era tão incrível ... muito estimulante, dava a impressão de que em seu abdômen explodiam fogos de artifício de puro prazer. Não tentou lutar contra os gemidos que arrebatavam-se de sua boca. Ele sabia que Severus gosta deles. E depois que ele gravou e ouviu seus gemidos, ele se convenceu de que eles podem ser emocionantes, ele começou a gostar deles.

- Você gosta?- O homem perguntou com voz tranquila, chegando em seu ouvido.

- Você sabe que sim - disse-lhe, embora ele não tivesse ideia de como ele conseguiu. Severus mudou de direção e começou a mover o dedo para cima.

- Você quer mais?

Harry cerrou os dentes, quando Severus deslizou um dedo para a cabeça do membro, irritando o pequeno buraco situado no topo.

"Quer mais?" Que tipo de pergunta é essa ? Se os seus lábios não estivessem muito ocupados gemendo, gritaria diretamente no rosto dele, que sim, caramba, ele quer mais, mais, mais forte!

Ele conseguiu dar um gemido rouco, porque nada mais podia fazer.

- Isso me parece uma confirmação - sussurrou Severus, e uma nota de satisfação tremeu em sua voz.

Ele deu-lhe mais. Ele agarrou a cabeça do membro com o polegar e o indicador e começou a se mover ao longo do eixo, irritando a pele, cravando as unhas. Harry gritou e agarrou as vestes de Snape, com um sentimento de que logo ele iria se romper.

Mas então o homem afastou a mão dele e murmurou bruscamente:

- Bem, bem, não podemos permitir que você goze muito cedo ...

Harry mal abriu os olhos, sentindo que a cabeça girava e que ele não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

Snape enfiou a mão no pescoço do garoto e começou a deslizar para baixo a sua gravata. Então ele a passou por cima de sua cabeça, jogou-a no chão, não tirando os olhos do rosto vermelho e os olhos embaçados de Harry, ele passou as mãos na camisa para tirá-la. E Harry sentiu intensamente o deslizar de cada dedo esfregando na pele do peito, abdômen, ao redor do umbigo, até que ... Ele mordeu os lábios para abafar um suspiro quando as mãos do homem tocaram um lugar sensível na parte inferior do abdômen.

O Mestre de Poções desfez o último botão, abriu a camisa escorregando-a até os ombros de Harry, o que lhe permitiu pendurá-la no meio das costas do garoto, parando na dobra do cotovelo dele. Algo por trás dos olhos de Severus brilhou selvagemente e fluiu para a superfície, mas o homem conseguiu contê-lo. Por enquanto.

Harry suspirou, sentindo o toque suave dos dedos frios em seu pescoço. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, não largou as vestes de Severus, e permitiu que o homem vagasse os dedos em sua garganta, deslizando-os, descendo para os ombros e peito. Ele não tinha certeza se era produto de sua imaginação, despertada pelo toque, mas tinha a impressão de que as mãos de Snape estavam tremendo muito levemente enquanto vagavam por sua pele, como se tentando mapeá-la e memorizá-la.

Os dedos encontraram os mamilos e começaram a cambalear em torno deles fazendo círculos cada vez mais estreitos, aproximando-se dos mamilos sensíveis. E assim que roçou o bico do mamilo de Harry, ele pulou trespassado por um choque doloroso, enquanto se inclinava para a frente abrindo os olhos rapidamente. E o que viu no rosto de Severus o fez congelar por um momento. O homem parecia estar totalmente focado nele, como se não houvesse mais nada além de Harry, seu corpo e sua pele clara e macia.

Harry limpou a garganta buscando a fala. Moveu-se para ainda mais perto e sussurrou no rosto de Severus, imergindo do olhar daqueles olhos ardentes que o olhavam como em um transe:

- Eu amo o jeito como você me toca.

Então Harry viu de novo, algo surgir na escuridão daqueles olhos. Era algo tão violento que o fez recuar involuntariamente.

- E o que mais você gosta? - Severus murmurou, esfregando as unhas nos mamilos de Harry. Sentiu algo doloroso, que perfurou seus sentidos, era insuportável, e Harry gritou, pulando sobre os joelhos do homem sem conseguir se controlar.

Foi apenas quando seu coração frágil se acalmou no peito, e as mãos de Snape deslizaram para baixo, rumando para áreas menos sensíveis do corpo, passeando pelo abdômen e pelos quadris, que Harry foi capaz de responder:

- Eu amo o seu cheiro. - Ele mordeu os lábios, quando o homem deslizou as mãos suavemente ao lado de seus ombros, acariciando a pele esticada. - Eu amo a sua voz. – Os dedos do Mestre de Poções começaram a cambalear em círculos preguiçosos ao longo dos músculos abdominais que tremiam - tão sedutora... oh! - Ele pulou quando Snape introduziu o dedo em seu umbigo. - Eu amo... Eu amo tudo que você faz comigo. Eu amo ... ah! - Desta vez, seus dedos roçaram a pele sensível, logo abaixo do umbigo. - Eu amo poder ... lhe dar todo o meu ser.

Desta vez, Severus deu um gemido angustiado e Harry teve que parar um pouco para olhar a face do homem, algo por trás dos olhos de Severus tomou a frente, assumiu o controle do homem atirando-o em Harry.

O homem agarrou-o e puxou-o para si, pressionando os lábios contra o peito do garoto, beijando e lambendo a pele esticada, como se nada mais importasse. Harry suspirou, surpreso e olhou para Severus, ele tinha os olhos cerrados, a testa coberta de rugas e expressões faciais que eram tão, tão ... incríveis. Diferentes. Harry não poderia defini-las.

Ele ergueu as mãos trêmulas e entrelaçou seus dedos entre os fios de cabelo preto e longo do homem, sentindo cada movimento da cabeça, enquanto Severus movia sua boca e nariz por sua pele, beijando-a e puxando profundamente em suas narinas o cheiro. E Harry não podia fazer outra coisa, apenas gemer e olhar para a frente assistindo a cabeça escura se mover em seu peito, em incredulidade e surpresa.

Quando Snape começou a mover a língua ao longo da lateral do tórax, até a base do pescoço, Harry inconscientemente começou a acariciar seus cabelos. O murmúrio tranquilo que escapava dos lábios do homem, fez com que Harry sentisse a pele de seu corpo inteiro ser acariciada por centenas de plumas de ave. Ele cerrou os dentes, já que Severus parou a da boca bem perto de um dos mamilos ligeiramente avermelhados, abriu os olhos. Harry não podia ver a expressão em seus olhos, mas sentiu perfeitamente a língua que tocou o seus mamilo. O primeiro toque foi com intenção apenas de irritar a região. E conseguiu, pensou Harry, enquanto ele estremecia e apertava os dedos mais firmemente no cabelo macio. Então mais uma vez. E outra. E Harry observou, com suas bochechas avermelhadas e os olhos úmidos, como a ponta da língua inacreditavelmente quente e úmida irritava o bico de seu mamilo, de forma rápida e cruel, subindo e descendo e parecia tão, tão ... Merlin!

Ele não foi capaz de resistir. Ele cerrou os olhos por um momento, lutando contra a explosão de gemidos em sua boca.

Não, ele queria, ele tinha que ver isso! Ele se forçou a abrir os olhos, o fez no tempo exato em que Severus começou a cambalear a língua fazendo pequenos círculos ao redor do mamilo. E cada lambida quente e pegajosa era como um açoite de chicote, que perfurava seu corpo todo, colocando-o em um estado de tensão constante.

Harry tinha os lábios separados, porque lhe faltava o fôlego e ele sentia como se de repente o ar houvesse faltado na sala, dificultando a respiração.

- Eu não posso ... - Ouviu o gemido triste, e só depois de um tempo ele percebeu que fora ele quem o emitiu. Severus parou de torturá-lo e levantou a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo, mas no momento em que seus olhos encontraram o olhar do homem, todo o ar novamente fugiu de seus pulmões.

Severus parecia confuso, seus olhos brilhavam com algo pesado e selvagem, algo que demonstrava fome, como uma fera que foi separada da sua refeição. Parecia que ele estava com febre, as bochechas rosadas contrastavam com a tez pálida usual. E Harry não podia afastar a visão dos olhos dele.

Era tão claro. E agora ele sabia o que era. Ele viu isso também, quando mais uma vez Severus desviou o seu olhar para o peito e lambeu os lábios e apertou os lábios para o outro mamilo.

Foi a destruição.

Snape parecia não ter domínio completo sobre si, como se todo o resto deixasse de existir para ele, como se estivesse absolutamente perdido em Harry. E Harry se perdeu no sentimento de felicidade que o sufocou quando ele percebeu isso e deixou seus pensamentos a deriva, concentrando-se somente nos lábios e língua, com os quais tão maravilhosamente Severus acariciava seu corpo.

Snape beijou, lambeu e gemeu, mordendo o mamilo e fazendo o corpo de Harry todo vermelho se contorcer de prazer. Fios de cabelos negros de Snape acariciavam sua pele acendendo-o, deslizava com fome os lábios quentes a partir do peito, atingindo o pescoço e ombros. Harry sentia fortes mordidas que lhe causaram incontrolável série de gemidos, aumentando quando Severus alternadamente beijou e lambeu os braços e ombros, a partir da clavícula até os cotovelos.

Sua consciência lhe escapava de tal maneira que se ele não estivesse com os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo e nas vestes de Snape, ele poderia deslizar para baixo dos joelhos do homem e escorrer para o chão. Ele não conseguia ajustar um único pensamento significativo, além de gritos roucos que retumbavam em sua cabeça:

"Sim, sim, que bom! Mais! Sim, sim, maravilhoso!"

As mãos de Severus mergulharam em seu cabelo. Ele murmurou, rendendo-se a este sentimento incrivelmente agradável. Snape por um momento, acariciou a pele da sua cabeça, tocando os dedos entre o rebanho de mechas pretas, e depois de um tempo ele apertou e puxou, inclinando a cabeça de Harry para trás apertando sua boca em seu pescoço nu. Ele cerrou os lábios em um pequeno pedaço de pele e começou a chupar, trazendo Harry quase à perda de sentidos. Quando o menino estava quase levitando, os lábios interromperam o gesto, e com sede, pressionou-os na próxima poção de pele, para torturá-lo, fazendo Harry começar a choramingar. Depois do tormento sem fim de prazer, sentiu lábios quentes atingirem seu ouvido e, através de seus altos gemidos, ouviu um sussurro completamente rouco, quase explodindo de desejo:

- Está bom para você?

O quê? Severus perguntou-lhe sobre algo? Mas como tinha a resposta, se ele não se lembrava de nada, nada além dos gemidos e lamentações, para quê usar cordas vocais?

- Sim - gemeu no final. - Eu me sinto ...

Ele não foi capaz de terminar, não quando a língua de fogo incrivelmente quente tocou seu pescoço.

- O que você sente? - Severus murmurou, fazendo seu hálito quente tocar a pele úmida.

- Eu sinto ... você. Em toda parte. Eu... - Ele teve que parar para recuperar o fôlego que escapava de seus pulmões enquanto Severus mantinha a boca a milímetros do seu ouvido, respirando pesadamente, a espera da resposta de Harry. - Eu me sinto ... feliz. E eu quero ... Também quero que você seja feliz – gaguejou e virou o rosto, olhando diretamente para a neblina dos olhos de ébano, a face do homem estava a apenas a alguns centímetros da sua.

Eles estavam tão perto. Sentiu o hálito quente de Severus em seu rosto. Severus, que parecia tão ... diferente. Seu cabelo estava em desalinho, emaranhados. Os lábios finos estavam vermelhos e inchados, úmidos e entreabertos pareciam tão ... convidativos. Mas Harry não se atreveu a chegar mais perto. Apesar do impressionante desejo em que se encontra, lembrou-se bem da lição.

Agiu rapidamente voltando o olhar para as chamas se contorcendo nas íris negras, e sentiu uma picada agradável e dolorosa nos lombos.

Tão perto. Tão perto. Ele sentiu tudo acumular. Cada porção de pele quente. Ele queria mais. Ainda mais.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e esfregou seu rosto contra o rosto rude do homem. Ele fechou os olhos, entregando-se a sensibilidade incrível do toque do corpo no outro corpo. A pele com pele. Ele soltou do casaco e colocou a mão sobre a outra face. Sentiu o rosto de Severus se tornar mais quente, e se aquecer devido ao seu toque e o suave esfregar das bochechas.

Era um momento tão íntimo. E Harry podia sentir em seu coração. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava dizer algo para desabafar. Para passar o que sentia naquele momento.

- Severus, eu ... - Sussurrou e fez uma pausa. Sentiu-se confuso. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Mas foi demais. Por onde ele iria começar? - Eu ... - Snape afastou o rosto e olhou para ele. E todas as palavras fugiram de sua cabeça de novo. Engoliu em seco, ficando pronto para outra tentativa. Ele abriu a boca e...

... Deu um suspiro alto, quando o homem agarrou a mão dele, que ainda repousava em sua bochecha e puxou para sua boca, para beijá-la. E Harry, sentindo os lábios quentes pressionando na palma de sua mão, esqueceu completamente o que queria dizer momentos atrás.

Pela sua mente lhe ocorreu um pensamento absurdo de que nunca mais iria lavar aquela mão. Pois Severus tocou seus lábios nela, ela foi beijada por ele.

O homem soltou sua mão e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando profundamente. E Harry, guiado pelo instinto, olhou para baixo, parando em uma protuberância incrivelmente volumosa e dura nas calças do homem. Sentiu seus olhos brilharem, mas não pôde desfrutar da visão por muito tempo, porque Severus pegou sua mão e colocou-a de volta no seu manto. Sua boca esticou em um sorriso torto, uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas se aprofundou. Parecia que Snape finalmente conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

- Ainda não terminei com você - ele murmurou.

Harry quase caiu dos joelho do homem quando ele sentiu o aperto dos dedos longos cuidadosamente sobre sua ereção trêmula. Se ele já estava inimaginavelmente animado, agora tinha a impressão de que o menor toque seria demais para ele.

- Não ... não posso suportar isso por muito mais tempo - gemeu, cerrando as pálpebras tentando manter o quadril na mesma posição.

- Eu sei ... - Severus respondeu suavemente. - Eu vou fazê-lo suavemente.

E, como se para confirmar essas palavras, ele começou lentamente, quase de forma preguiçosa, a mover a mão sobre o eixo, criando um pequeno túnel com a palma da mão, cujas paredes apenas ligeiramente acariciavam a ereção latejante de Harry. Mas ainda assim era ... era ...

- Oh, merda! - Harry ofegou, movendo os quadris ao ritmo da mão que masturbava seu pênis, ritmicamente puxando as vestes de Snape. Ele não foi capaz de manter os olhos abertos. As pálpebras cerraram com tanta força que ele viu manchas brancas debaixo delas. Todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados apenas naquele ponto do corpo, no toque frio esfregando em sua pele, rolando em sua pele brilhante e causando uma explosão nos lombos e prazeres dolorosos.

- Será que estou fazendo direito? - Harry tinha a impressão de que uma questão tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos, mas seu cérebro se transformou em um mingau, respondeu apenas depois de um tempo. Ele percebeu uma nota de malignidade na pergunta.

- Perfeito - disse num sussurro trêmulo. Ele não sabia como ele conseguiu responder, porque ele tinha a impressão de que seus sentidos haviam voltado.

- Você tem certeza? - ouviu a pergunta irônica em seguida. - Eu não sei ... Talvez eu deva acelerar?

E ele fez isso. Todo o corpo de Harry estremeceu, fazendo-o apertar as mãos com firmeza sobre o tecido do robe na área do peito do homem.

Harry começou a sacudir a cabeça desesperadamente. Ele não queria gozar tão rapidamente. Ele queria fazer esse sentimento irresistível durar e durar e durar ... e nunca terminar.

- Não? - Severus fingiu sentir-se decepcionado. - Bem ... que tal se eu tentar fazer melhor?

Snape abriu a mão e deslizou-a para baixo, tocando os testículos trêmulos.

Oh, era ainda melhor!

Harry gemeu e estremeceu novamente, puxando o manto com tanta força que pouco coisa o impediu da rasgá-lo. Severus deslizou seu dedo ainda mais para baixo e começou a acariciar o lugar logo atrás dos testículos e era tão maravilhoso...

Abriu involuntariamente as pernas, querendo mais. E Severus dobrou o dedo, a ponto de irritar a entrada com a unha.

- Oh! - Harry grunhiu e de repente abriu os olhos em lágrimas, olhando para o seu pênis distendido, quase marrom.

Ele não podia, não podia mais ...

Sua visão era embaçada, mas ainda viu uma gota solitária, que apareceu no topo da cabeça de sua ereção latejante e depois fluir lentamente.

"Não, não agora!"

"Mas era assim ..."

- Oh! - Gemeu de novo, quando Snape deslizou a mão e colocou o dedo no eixo, alisando de forma incontrolável.

Harry cerrou os dentes, com toda sua força tentando se conter, mas sabendo que não podia mais parar, que já não era capaz de...

Severus lambeu os lábios e lentamente passou o dedo para cima, realizando uma queda em direção à cabeça, acariciando ao longo do caminho, em seguida, delicadamente massageou o topo.

Harry usou a última gota de força para olhar o rosto de Snape quando o homem envolveu lentamente sua mão em torno da ereção implorando por socorro e levantou a cabeça, mergulhando no olhar dos olhos de Harry, o fogo ardente em que ambos se uniram acendeu uma chama ainda mais alta.

Severus espremeu.

E Harry sentiu que iria escorregar e cair. Ele gritou. Gritos tão longos e tão altos, como se nunca fossem ter fim. E seu corpo derreteu, queimando e virando cinzas. Ele não sabia como era possível que ele se curvasse e se contorcesse, tremendo em espasmos e não fosse capaz de abrir mão de seu firme agarre no manto negro. Sentiu a mão dura cerrada o tempo todo sobre sua ereção. Ele viu o fluxo de esperma branco, fluir dele com tanta força que chegou quase até os seus rostos. Ele sentiu algumas gotas alcançarem sua bochecha. Ele olhou fascinado para Severus.

Eu sabia que nunca, nunca na vida, ele foi tão feliz como naquele momento.

As vibrações do orgasmo vagou ainda por muito, muito tempo sobre seu corpo, e o prazer delicioso que inundou seus lombos, lentamente se dissolveu e transformando-se em um tremor muscular caloroso e descontraído.

Em seu rosto apareceu uma expressão de satisfação bem-aventurada. Ele caiu para a frente e descansou a testa no braço de Severus, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele sorriu. Sentiu como se aquele sorriso nunca fosse desaparecer de seu rosto.

- Foi maravilhoso ... - Murmurou no ombro do homem, sentindo Snape largar seu pênis. - Obrigado, Severus.

- Não precisa agradecer, Sr. Potter - Snape respondeu, sua voz tremeu com uma nota travessa. E Harry sentiu as mãos de Snape envolvendo em torno de sua cintura. Ele sorriu de modo ainda mais brilhante e empurrou o rosto no pescoço do homem .

Não se moveu por algum tempo, não sendo capaz de mover seus músculos amolecidos. E, além disso, estava tudo tão maravilhoso. Sentia o cheiro de Severus, ouvia sua respiração e ele estava tão perto dele. Ele não queria que acabasse.

Mas ele não poderia sentar-se ali para sempre. Quando a respiração estava regularizada, e o coração um pouco mais acalmo, ele forçou seu corpo a mover-se, deslizando um pouco o quadril. E então ele sentiu. A ereção dolorosamente dura de Severus, empurrando em sua coxa.

Oh merda! Mas Snape ainda não tinha chegado! Sentia-se como o pior egoísta. Mas como ele poderia pensar sobre isso, se há algum tempo não lembrava nem do próprio nome?

No momento em que se moveu, ele ouviu um suspiro tranquilo, que escapou dos lábios do homem. Severus deslizou as mãos em suas costas e nádegas cerrando suas mãos. Bem apertadas.

Harry lambeu os lábios ressequidos. A aderência era tão forte, tão cheia de ... desejos, que tremia involuntariamente.

Ele levantou a cabeça, aproximou a boca ao ouvido de Severus e perguntou num sussurro:

- Você quer entrar em mim?

- Sim ... - ouviu uma voz rouca, foi só o que o homem conseguiu responder.

- Eu, também, eu quero - disse ele, enxugando a pele áspera do rosto do Mestre de Poções. Ele pegou nas próprias calças para levantar o quadril e deslizá-las, mas parou sentindo um aperto no pulso. Recuou e olhou com surpresa para o homem, faíscas saltavam das íris negras.

- Aqui não - disse o homem calmamente. Harry não poderia afastar seus olhos para longe de seus olhos. Fome e sede. E Harry sabia que só ele podia satisfazê-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e saiu dos joelhos de Snape. Severus ergueu-se lentamente da cadeira e não mais olhou para ele, foi para o quarto.

As pernas de Harry dobravam-se , quando seguiu o homem, sentia uma nervosa vibração em seu estômago. Severus não disse nada e entrou primeiro.

Eles estavam indo para fazê-lo no quarto. Eles estavam indo para fazê-lo na cama. Era ... muito mais significativo do que qualquer coisa feita até agora.

Harry não sabia o porquê, mas ele não podia controlar o tremor, quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma vasta cama, coberta com uma roupa de cama preta, e a porta se fechou atrás dele com um estrondo silencioso.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, Harry adora o perigo, gosta de provocar Snape sabendo o grande perigo que ele corre de ser castigado severamente por ele, mas é exatamente esse "perigo" que o atrai nas provocações. Puxa, alisar as pernas de Snape com o pé por baixo da mesa durante um jantar de Natal com uma mesa lotada, foi bem ousado, Severus teve que redobrar o controle para não fulminar Harry ali mesmo por provocá-lo. Ri muito também, principalmente quando Snape prendeu os pés de Harry no chão. Concordo com você sobre o presente de Snape, primeiro que foi surpreendente, de fato, o Mestre de Poções ter pensado em dar algo de presente para Harry, segundo porque a utilidade dele é de uma profundidade significativa. Snape já percebeu o quanto o grifinória é carente de afeto e o quanto imagens de pessoas amadas são caras para ele, nada seria mais significativo do que oferecer algo que mostrasse as pessoas que o garoto mais desejasse rever, como no caso, a mãe de Harry, pessoa de quem ele sente muita falta.

**Gehenna**, Severus usou a acidez para esconder sua emoção por receber um presente de Natal, ele não queria deixar transparecer que aquilo mexeu com ele de alguma forma, ele precisava ferir para distrair a atenção de Harry de modo que ele não notasse, mas o que ele não se deu conta ainda é que o grifinória já aprendeu a lê-lo e desenvolverá ainda mais essa habilidade de notar seus sentimentos até nos mínimos gestos.


	40. Chapter 40

**36 Atrás da porta do quarto**

Harry já havia estado ali. Duas vezes. Lembrou-se bem. Lembrou-se do linho frio e escuro sob os quadris. Mas na primeira vez, ele estava bêbado e tudo o que aconteceu na ocasião era indistinto e borrado, e a segunda ... Também. Na segunda vez ele deu um presente de aniversário a Severus. Mas, então, nada aconteceu.

Talvez, agora sim.

Porque agora, quando ele parou diante da cama larga e olhou para ela, ele sentiu dentro de si mesmo um entusiasmo crepitar. Sentiu que o que, provavelmente, irá acontecer agora, não seria possível um tempo atrás.

Foi um longo caminho percorrido. E pesado. Mas isso passou. Estava ali com ele, estava indo para seu braços, e Severus ... tinha a intenção ...

Ele congelou, ouvindo os passos tranquilos do homem se aproximarem dele por trás. O silêncio, tenso e frio, foi permeado pelo farfalhar das vestes. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando de ver a luz fraca das chamas tremeluzentes das velas que se espalhava pela escuridão.

Ele ouviu seu próprio coração batendo como um louco. Ele não conseguia se livrar da impressão de irrealidade. Como se tudo fosse apenas uma ilusão. Deitar. Sonhar. Dormir. Este linho preto, o brilho trêmulo, os passos em silêncio, sussurro... sentiu em sua pele suada as vestes ásperas, quando Severus parou logo atrás dele. Parecia que o tempo deixou de fluir. Todos os músculos no corpo de Harry ficaram tensos. Ele esperou. Mas ele não sabia o quê. O toque? O beijo? Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!

E então ele ouviu o homem inclinar-se sobre ele e através de seu corpo correu um espasmo e uma tensão, súbita e intensa, tomou conta dele. Ele tremia incontrolavelmente, sentindo o hálito quente no pescoço.

Tinha quase absoluta certeza de que, se naquele momento... não ficasse com ele, absolutamente nada mais lhe importaria, porque os sentidos e sensações rasgavam seu corpo.

Ele cerrou os olhos e deu um suspiro, abafado e angustiado, sentindo o esfregar delicado do casaco de Snape em sua pele nua por trás. O hálito quente fazia cócegas no seu pescoço, fazendo com que seu corpo tivesse a sensação de ser coberto por plumas. Ele não sabia o que Severus pretendia, mas tentou não pensar sobre isso, porque acabaria enlouquecendo. Sentiu um toque em si. E uma brisa morna vagando pelo seu corpo, quando Snape pegou a camisa pendurada nos ombros e puxou para baixo, retirando-lhe e deixando-a cair rejeitada no chão.

Sua pele pedindo por mais toque fez Harry inadvertidamente dobrar-se para trás, agarrando-se ao corpo frio e alto atrás dele, permitindo que as mãos de Severus levassem a próxima peça de seu vestuário. O homem tirou a calça e cueca, escorregando-as pelos quadris, deixando-as cair até os tornozelos. Harry, não abriu os olhos, sacudiu os sapatos e removeu as calças em seus tornozelos. Ele queria tirar as meias, mas não teve mais tempo para fazer isso, porque ele sentiu uma língua quente tocar seu pescoço. Ele soltou um suspiro alto.

Oh, era tão ... tão ...

Ele inclinou a cabeça para frente, deixando a língua quente e molhada mover-se em seu pescoço, muito lentamente, com muito cuidado, como se ele quisesse sentir o seu gosto e memorizá-lo. Harry quase caiu no chão quando Severus descansou as mãos sobre os lados dos seus quadris, apertando... Não pôde conter um gemido, quando aquelas mãos cravaram em sua carne, apertando bem as nádegas e lentamente começou a expandi-las. Ele sentiu uma mordida suave no pescoço e se contorceu, e seu corpo foi perfurado por prazer quase doloroso.

E então uma das mãos se afastou e logo tocou seus lábios, empurrando-o e forçando-o a se abrir. Snape escorregou um dedo longo em sua boca.

- Umedeça-o. - A voz de Severus era tranquila e abafada. Como se cada palavra que retumbava no silêncio que os cercava, fosse um intruso inoportuno, e que não deveria estar ali, em meio a um momento que não deveria ser perturbado.

Harry apertou os lábios em torno do dedo magro, resmungando com prazer. Provou algo salgado e amargo. Logo percebeu o que era. Seu próprio esperma, que antes cobria a mão do homem. O pensamento o fez sentir cócegas no seu estômago.

Por um tempo ele vagou a língua, lambendo-o, envolvendo-o completamente com um líquido viscoso. Gemeu com decepção, quando Severus levou o dedo molhado de sua boca. Mas muito rapidamente mudou de ideia porque ele sentiu o homem deslizar a mão entre suas coxas, tocando aquele lugar sensível localizado atrás dos testículos, e muito lentamente mover para cima, entre as nádegas, separando-as, irritando-as com as unhas, de forma tão intensa que por um momento Harry teve a impressão de que ia morrer em breve.

E quando Severus introduziu seu dedo na entrada e começou a tirá-lo rapidamente, chicoteando, preenchendo-o, Harry teve certeza absoluta que realmente estava morrendo. Ou queimando. Agora, ele era só chamas.

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo uma outra mordida na base do pescoço e o dedo de Severus escorregando dentro dele. Ele abriu a boca, ofegando e violentamente fechou os olhos ainda mais apertados, tentando se concentrar apenas na sensação.

Oh, como ele ansiava tanto por isso ... Como ele o fodendo muito!

Mas Severus não lhe permitiu desfrutar da sensação muito longamente. Ele deslizou o dedo dentro dele algumas vezes, então deu um gemido abafado, como se as contenções remanescentes sobreviventes de sua força de vontade tivessem entrado em colapso, derrubadas por incrível sensação de calor, empurrou o dedo de dentro do corpo de Harry, queria mergulhar nele o mais rapidamente possível, ele não conseguia segurar por mais tempo.

Saiu de Harry, que abriu os olhos, surpreso com o puxão súbito. Snape o empurrou para a cama e o cobriu. Harry tremeu quando sua pele foi tocada pela roupa de cama fria, e quando ele sentiu o peso do homem. Isso fez com que quase começasse a tremer com a antecipação e entusiasmo. As vestes ásperas contrastando com sua pele e a capa preta espalhada ao seu redor parecia tão ... tão ... condenadamente estimulante. Mas Harry não conseguiu parar um pensamento que repentinamente correu em sua cabeça, sussurrando no seu ouvido:

"Pense em como seria sentir o corpo dele sem usar nada em seu corpo nu... como seria sentir pele na pele..."

Muito rapidamente, no entanto, esqueceu, porque o seu pescoço foi envolvido por uma respiração quente, e logo acima dele, ele ouviu uma voz escura que parecia estar tão perto, como se fosse um eco na sua cabeça:

- Vejo como você gosta ...

"Como? Quero dizer, o q..."

Tocou sua língua na pele úmida e começou a vagar por ela.

"Oh, por isso !"

Sacudiu a cabeça para cima, dando um gemido aflito de prazer. Seus dedos apertaram-se na cama e nesse momento surgiu-lhe um pensamento de que ele daria tudo para garantir que ele nunca parasse.

Severus lambeu com voracidade tal, como se quisesse provar cada centímetro de pele, e Harry só poderia gemer em flagelo abaixo dele e apertar a roupa preta da cama por baixo deles.

O negrume os rodeava. A escuridão estava sobre ele e sob ele. Sua própria pele agora lhe parecia tão pálida, tão clara, tão ... imaculada, em comparação com o negrume. E ele tinha prazer de sucumbir à escuridão, caiu na escuridão, deixando-se ser consumido por ela.

Dobrado para trás, sentiu a língua deslizar ao longo de sua coluna, do pescoço até a cruz. E o sopro quente que acompanhava seu trajeto, fazia cócegas em sua pele úmida, resfriando-o e causando tremores incontroláveis. Mas quando chegou ao cóccix, parou e se afastou de seu corpo. Harry sentiu uma fome súbita. Ele queria mais, queria ser comido ...

- Mais – Ele gemeu apertando a colcha da cama. Sentiu sua pele resfriar quando Severus respirou fundo e sentiu sua respiração em sua pele. Harry esperou sua reação. E depois de um tempo ele ouviu em tom baixo, um comando dado em resposta:

- Implore.

No começo, ele sentiu uma forte onda correr em seu corpo e influenciá-lo de forma tal que seu coração doía.

Ele queria isso. Ele queria sentir isso de novo.

Tomou fôlego e sussurrou:

- Eu imploro ...

Renovou o Fôlego com ar. Mas desta vez, recebeu um bufo em silêncio.

- Não, por favor ... Potter, está implorando-me por alguma coisa isso é... Fascinante.

Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem. "Oh, deixe disso e passe a ..."

"Ooooh, é tão ..."

Aquela língua, aquela língua incrivelmente quente e úmida novamente tocou sua pele inflamada, e Harry tinha a impressão de que logo iria ficar louco, quando ela deslizou lentamente sobre seu corpo, escorregando mais e mais rumo ao cóccix, atingindo a diferença entre as nádegas. Ele não podia mais manter seus quadris quietos na cama. Harry sentiu sua ereção esfregar contra o linho liso. Novamente, ele estava rígido, e de modo doloroso, e cada lambida abrasadora o levava à ameaça da perda total de controle. Especialmente quando Severus lentamente deslizou a língua entre suas nádegas, e Harry sentiu as mãos do homem as expandindo, e aquela língua ... aquela língua... foi ... AHH!

Harry não conseguia parar de gemer, não conseguiu conter os gritos que explodiram de sua boca quando ele sentiu as pinceladas quentes e escorregadias em sua entrada. Ele tinha a impressão de que iria queimar e transformar-se em cinzas e pediu em espírito que esse tormento acabasse. Ou não ... faria tudo para garantir que Snape não parasse!

Era muito ... Merlin!

Quando acelerou o toque delicado, Harry teve que morder a barra do travesseiro para abafar um grito. Sentiu sua entrada pulsante, quase implorando por satisfação, ser molhada pela língua quente que o queimava e finalmente deslizou para dentro dele. Gritou, não sendo capaz de controlar suas reações, e temeu rasgar os lençóis negros naquele momento de tanto que os apertou em suas mãos.

Severus apenas ... Ele só lambeu ...

- Aaaaah ... Porra! – uma maldição escapou de sua garganta, apertando seu rosto corado na cama.

Merlin, ele não podia sequer pensar nisso, sem que o seu coração não quisesse saltar para fora do peito, e o sangue nas veias não virasse lava.

De repente tudo parou. A língua tinha ido embora, Severus recuou, e Harry tentou recuperar o fôlego, porque tinha a impressão de que todo o ar de seus pulmões tinha esvaziado com os gritos. Ele se sentiu tonto e não conseguia abrir os olhos, atordoado demais com o que ele acabou de experimentar.

Recuperando um pouco de consciência, ele ouviu um som retrátil. Seu corpo reagiu instintivamente. Ele levantou os quadris e joelhos, empinando as nádegas convidativamente, mas não retirou a face afundada na cama e não soltou os lençóis cerrados na mão.

Em resposta, ouviu atrás de si um baixo e rouco gemido de Severus. Aparentemente aquilo o agradou muito, a julgar pela sua respiração que acelerou de repente. Harry ajoelhou-se pondo-se de quatro, aguardando o toque, a pincelada, ou qualquer coisa, mas nada aconteceu. Houve um momento em que ambos ficaram suspensos no ambiente cheio de silêncio e quietude. Ele começou a se preocupar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele se mexeu e virou a cabeça para olhar para Severus e ver o que estava acontecendo. Arregalou os olhos quando ele foi atingido pela admiração e fome estampada na face do homem.

- Não quer vir...? - Ele começou, mas sua língua se recusou a obedecer, quando os lábios de Severus se torceram num sorriso escuro.

- Estou contemplando a visão - o homem disse em voz baixa.

As bochechas de Harry coraram quando ele tentou imaginar a sua imagem ante o olhar do homem. Ele virou a cabeça novamente e empurrou o rosto no lençol. De repente, sentiu o toque frio da mão trêmula de Severus, estendendo suas nádegas. Mas depois de um momento, Harry sentiu um toque de magia em sua pele. E depois sentiu um dedo, liso, escorregadio, coberto com uma pomada de aquecimento e lubrificação, cair em seu interior. Harry suspirou profundamente, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem e desejou que Severus entrasse nele mais profundamente ... No entanto, rapidamente retirou seu dedo, e o coração de Harry parou por um momento em plena expectativa de êxtase.

E então ele sentiu.

A cabeça do pênis quente de Severus espremer através do buraco. E ele sentiu Severus entrar, mais, mais e mais nele, entrando nele com tanta facilidade, com tanta necessidade ...

Ele ouviu o gemido gutural de prazer que o homem deixou escapar da boca, quando seu pênis duro imergiu nele milímetro por milímetro. E Harry ouviu seu gemido de fome, sede e outra coisa ... Mas agora não tinha equilíbrio na mente para refletir sobre isso. Não, quando ele sentiu o calor, inacreditável e pulsante, mergulhar nele e a irritação prazerosa nas paredes da sua entrada. Por fim, ele se sentiu completamente cheio, como se ele estivesse anteriormente incompleto. Só Severus poderia deixá-lo tão perfeitamente completo.

O homem entrou-lhe tão profundamente quanto possível. Harry sentiu o impacto dos testículos quentes em suas nádegas, ele queria mais. Ele queria mais! Ele sabia que Severus também queria mais. Ele sentiu a força com que os dedos do homem cerraram-se na sua cintura, quase perfurando sua pele. Harry tinha certeza de que os traços permaneceriam, mas não o incomodava. Ele queria esses vestígios. Ele queria que Severus o marcasse inteiro, marcasse-o como sua propriedade. Ele não pôde dissipar esses pensamentos, quando ele gemeu em lençóis de cetim, empurrando as nádegas ainda mais.

Severus deu um gemido gutural de novo, e de repente saiu de Harry, deitando sobre ele e sua pele o seu hálito quente e pesado. Por um momento ele só ficou ali, como se estivesse tentando se recuperar, mas depois Harry sentiu os lábios quentes tocarem suas costas. Snape beijou e lambeu seu pescoço, alternadamente, ombros, braços, e Harry teve que cerrar os dentes na cama para abafar seus gemidos. A sensação era tão surpreendente que o pênis de Harry começou a pulsar mais rapidamente.

Severus se afastou de suas costas e penetrou nele de novo, mais uma vez, liberando o mesmo rosnar de fome e prazer, como se desejasse tanto aquilo que não era capaz de se controlar.

Harry sentiu os braços de Snape envolvendo seu peito, antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, o homem o pegou e o atraiu para perto de seu corpo. Harry se agarrou à parte traseira do tronco do homem, de joelhos sobre a cama, em uma posição ereta e suspirou quando Severus envolveu seus braços em sua cintura, puxando-o e empurrando-o ainda mais apertado no manto áspero.

Ele agora estava tão perto dele. Quase sentia o tremor dos músculos tensos e... Merlin! Harry involuntariamente curvou-se para trás e empurrou as nádegas, quando Severus começou a se mover estocado-o afiadamente, chicoteando sua entrada de forma rápida e superficial. Foi ...tão ... OH!

O som que escapou de seu peito foi um longo gemido, vibrando ao ritmo de Severus empurrando-se nele. Moveu suas mãos para trás, tentando apertá-las em alguma coisa e descobriu o material do manto. Enfiou seus dedos dentro dele e sentiu, como o corpo se movia sob a roupa. Ele percebeu que suas mãos repousavam sobre ele, enquanto era atingindo pelo ritmo vertiginoso dos quadris de Severus. Ele sentiu-se ser apertado pelos dedos longos com força e ferocidade, enquanto Severus atacava suas nádegas movendo-se para frente e para trás com tanta rapidez, como se pretendesse destruí-lo, ou transformá-lo em cinzas.

E então ele ouviu uma voz. Voz rouca e ofegante ao lado de seu ouvido:

- Sim, assim mesmo, Potter. Eu quero que você gema e se contorça. Eu quero quebrar você em pedaços, vê-lo choramingando e implorando. - Severus moveu os lábios mais perto e sussurrou-lhe diretamente no ouvido, e Harry teve a impressão de que a voz baixa e escura ecoou em sua mente imediatamente: - Sim, você sabe que nunca, nunca desejará nada ou qualquer outra pessoa tanto assim.

Harry se contorcia choramingando, sentindo estas palavras chocarem-se em linha reta em seus sentidos e apertar em torno da sua ereção, fazendo com que algo dentro dele quisesse sair, gritando descontroladamente, e rasgando. Ele não pôde parar o monótono, vibrante e pulsante gemido quando a ponta quente do pênis várias vezes bateu contra sua próstata.

- Mais alto. - A ordem era nítida e tão estimulante que Harry começou a gemer mais alto automaticamente. Em resposta, Severus acelerou fortemente e colocou os braços ao redor dele, pressionando-se com tal força, como se tivesse a intenção de nunca deixá-lo ir. – Ainda mais alto - ele repetiu, e Harry tinha a impressão de que em breve rasgaria sua garganta. Mas Snape parecia gostar, a julgar pelo murmúrio de satisfação, que envolveu seu ouvido.

Desejando parar a tontura, Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Severus, podendo ouvir a respiração ofegante e pesada de prazer e os gemidos. Ele sentiu as rajadas de ar quente acariciando seu pescoço. Ele sentiu-lhe mover o corpo, mais rápido e mais rápido. Sentiu sua ereção quente. Ele sentiu as chamas invadirem o local onde o pênis de Snape esfregava contra seu buraco, rasgando as paredes, atingindo a próstata. Ele tinha a impressão de que o fogo o consumia, e que em breve esse fogo abraçaria seu corpo inteiro. Severus moveu-se nele como se ele estivesse correndo e não fosse capaz de parar e acelerou mais e mais ...

E de repente saiu dele, atirando uma maldição, pesada e gutural:

- Droga!

Neste ponto, Harry entendeu por que Snape, mais uma vez, parou tão de repente. Ele estava muito próximo, e ele não queria gozar tão rapidamente. Ele queria prolongar o prazer. Ele queria fazer aquilo durar e durar e...

Quando isso ficou claro para Harry, seu coração foi inundado por uma onda repentina e incontrolável de sentimentos quentes. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e com os olhos úmidos olhou para Severus. Seu rosto estava corado, e os fios de cabelo preto estavam grudados na testa, molhados de suor. Essa visão fez com que uma contração perfurasse seu coração. Moveu o rosto para mais perto e beijou Severus em um lugar sensível no pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. Ele ouviu o homem fazer uma pausa prendendo o ar, e esta reação quase imperceptível fez com que o coração de Harry cantasse.

Ele virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo que o aperto de Snape folgava. Severus deslizou a mão do peito dele, e apertou mais a cintura e os guiou para baixo, para a cama. Ele colocou Harry deitado de lado, e se ajeitou trás do garoto, apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos, puxando Harry para ainda mais perto de si, e depois ergueu-lhe a perna e voltou a entrar nele.

Harry deu um suspiro alto e permitiu que sua cabeça caísse sobre a cama. Severus novamente entrelaçou seus braços em torno dele. Um pensamento atravessou a mente de Harry naquele instante, seria provavelmente uma coincidência o fato de que a mão de Severus descansou sobre o seu peito, exatamente onde batia o seu coração. Fazia frio e aquela mão estava sobre ele, sentia-a em sua pele, ele também queria senti-la. Ele não podia resistir. Ele levantou a mão e colocou-a na mão esguia. Ela abriu sob seu toque. Aconchegou-se em torno de seus dedos, apertando-a com força quase esmagadora e prendendo-a em um forte aperto como para aproximá-la mais.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto de Severus, longe de sua própria face apenas alguns centímetros. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos apensar do fato de que cada tiro dentro de si tinha força suficiente para fazê-lo fechá-los, porque a visão do rosto suado, corado, um pouco acima dele era provavelmente a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Mesmo através das tonturas e os óculos embaçados, viu as rugas de prazer naquele rosto. Viu os cabelos caindo e se grudando sobre a testa e as bochechas. Viu a febre e o ardor nos olhos, que deslizavam sobre seu corpo, alternadamente olhando seu rosto e vagando para baixo. E parecia querer apertá-lo mais, atraindo-o para o seu pênis, que deslizava lentamente em sua entrada. Deslizava e empurrava. Impulsionava e empurrava.

Desta vez, Severus penetrava nele lentamente. E mais profundamente. Mas, mesmo assim, cada impulso levou Harry à quase perda de sentidos. Mas Snape parecia gostar. Ele parecia gostar disso, de deslizar quase até ao fim em Harry, deixando apenas a cabeça na entrada, e depois mergulhar de volta, percorrendo toda a sua extensão, até encostar os testículos na entrada, sentindo seu pênis latejante se espremer através do buraco apertado .

E Harry também gostava. Gostou particularmente do momento que a ponta quente e úmida do pênis preencheu-o até bater no ponto sensível em seu interior, enviando os seus sentidos para o teto. Ele queria mais. Ele queria proximidade ainda maior.

Ele levantou a cabeça e prendeu a boca no pescoço do homem. Ele ouviu Severus gemer. Ele começou a chupar um pedaço de pele, teve sensação de tonturas ao sentir nas narinas o cheiro do homem, ervas, gengibre, almíscar, suor e algo afiado, estimulante ... o desejo deles. Todos misturados e marcando diretamente o mais profundamente em seus sentidos e instintos. Harry sentiu-se ficar tonto, sentia que chamas engoliam todo o interior do seu abdômen, derretendo cada parte de seu corpo quente. Ele começou a gemer no pescoço de Severus, incapaz de afastar sua boca. Provando o suor e sentindo o tremor correr pela pele. E a julgar pelo gemido rouco do homem ficando mais alto, queixando-se, ele também estava no limite.

E, finalmente, ele gemeu e sacudiu a cabeça, afastando-se dos lábios de Harry, como se fosse demais para ele. Harry sentiu um golpe leve na têmpora. Gemeu e apertou os olhos bem fechados, sentindo um pouco de dor. Severus também gemeu bruscamente, sentiu um desconforto. Mas isso não importava agora. O mais importante agora era apenas fazer o calor crescer nele, preenchê-lo ...

De repente, Harry sentiu o toque suave de lábios na sua testa quente. Exatamente no lugar onde ele foi atingido. Ele abriu os olhos e seu coração, com um ritmo quase frenético, saltou e parou no local.

Severus beijou seu rosto. Ele beijou sua têmpora. Ele beijou o local machucado. Não, aquilo era muito ... incrível! Isso nunca poderia acontecer, é absolutamente e inegavelmente ... maravilhoso.

Snape afastou os lábios, observando-o com expressão impenetrável no rosto, como se verificando se tudo estava bem com ele. E Harry sabia que ele precisava de muito tempo para se lembrar como respirar.

Seu coração voltou a se mover novamente, imediatamente tomando um ritmo vertiginoso... Assim como o pênis de Snape, que acelerou de repente, fechando os olhos com prazer quando ele mergulhou nele. Quando gotas de suor escorriam pelo corpo de Harry, colando seus cabelo em sua testa, o calor em seu interior chegou a um estado de emergência, e tudo começou a ferver. Ele cerrou os olhos, sentindo o fogo penetrar em cima deles. Ele ouviu acima dele a respiração dura, entrecortada, ofegante e quente atingindo seu rosto e sabia que os dois já estavam na fronteira. Que estavam quase ... Apenas um tiro, um impacto, uma explosão ...

E Harry sentiu sua ereção pulsante de prazer explodindo, beirando a insanidade, cobrindo a roupa de cama preta com fluxos brancos de esperma. Mas ele não podia ver, porque ele só viu fogo. O incêndio que consumiu todo o seu corpo e cada parte da alma. Curvou-se rumo a Severus, e seus músculos ficaram tensos enquanto o homem começou a disparar golpes dolorosos, como se nada pudesse fluir por ali. Ele sentiu como se tudo nele pulsasse. Veias, músculos, olhos, dedos, enchendo de prazer a parte inferior do abdômen. Severus apertou a mão dele convulsivamente em Harry, como se fosse a única coisa real neste mundo. A única coisa que o mantinha à tona. O pênis quente, ainda marcava em sua próstata, que enviou sucessivas ondas de prazer por seu corpo.

A experiência foi tão intensa que, quando a última onda diminuiu e Harry finalmente caiu sobre o colchão, com a impressão de que cada nervo em seu corpo fora queimado e seus músculos derretidos, ele descobriu que, provavelmente, havia rasgado a garganta gritando.

Com dificuldade, ele abriu os olhos e na neblina, a face e o olhar turvo de Severus apareceu. Severus, olhava para ele como um falcão, como se desejasse absorver todas as expressões e emoções de seu rosto. Ele acelerou ainda mais, como se não pudesse mais esperar para chegar ao fim. Como se para garantir que atingisse os finais o mais rapidamente, como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Harry podia ver o esforço na expressão determinada sulcada na face do homem, ele viu a fome que queimava em seus olhos que foi alimentada pela visão saciada de Harry, inflamou-o ainda mais. Corria para atingir sua satisfação, cada vez mais rápido, batendo os quadris nas nádegas nuas e sem tirar os olhos dos verdes olhos úmidos.

E então Harry viu. Pouco antes do grande momento, diante dos seus olhos os olhos negros revelaram, o relâmpago introduzindo-o ao mundo do prazer. Ele viu um lampejo. Explosão luminosa, calorosa, como se a luz que ele viu nele então, finalmente rompesse a escuridão. Foi por pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para que seu coração afundasse quase ao estômago. E nesse momento ele se sentiu a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Porque só ele podia ver como o rosto severo amolecia, as rugas suavizavam-se, e os lábios serem tocados com algo semelhante a um sorriso, expondo os dentes cerrados, por entre os quais escapava um ronronar baixo e rouco de realização. E só ele podia sentir o calor quando o esperma da ereção pulsante dentro dele derramava-se em seu interior, preenchendo-o com carinho e alegria. E só ele podia sentir o forte aperto em sua mão, quando Severus gozou nele, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Ele tinha a impressão de que se apertasse mais um pouco, seus dedos seriam esmagados, mas não o deteve. Porque só ele podia senti-lo. Só ele podia vê-lo. Só ele poderia ter essa experiência. Só ele poderia dar isso a Severus. E essa foi a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo durou. Não importava. Ele podia vê-lo por horas. Ficou triste quando Severus finalmente caiu sobre a cama atrás dele e, respirando com dificuldade, escorregou para fora dele. Homem liberou a mão de sua mão e deitou de costas no chão, ao lado dele.

Harry sentiu algo quente e denso escorrer por entre suas nádegas. Oh sim, ele se sentia satisfeito. Completamente satisfeito. E quase inimaginavelmente feliz.

Ele virou o rosto, porque o pescoço dele já começou a doer e deitou-se na lateral, puxando os joelhos e esticando as mãos antes de colocá-las relaxadas na cama. Ouviu a respiração pesada de Severus atrás dele, embora ele mesmo ainda tivesse problemas com o alinhamento e focalização de sua respiração e seu coração continuava a bater-lhe muito loucamente. Seus músculos cansados estavam tremendo, e os olhos começaram a gravitar. Ele não podia garanti-los abertos. Ele não poderia nem mesmo mover um dedo, nem mesmo um pouco. Ele só podia deitar-se, tentando não tremer tanto e ouvir as duas respirações irregulares. E ficando mais lento, mas seu coração batia extremamente alto. Ele ainda tinha a sensação do toque e cada beijo dos lábios finos sobre sua pele.

Ele suspirou baixinho, sorrindo para as memórias. Mas então ele ouviu um barulho atrás dele e outro sorriso fluiu em seus lábios.

Ele congelou, escutando.

O que aconteceria agora? Snape iria mais uma vez, se levantar e ir embora? Iria deixá-lo novamente?

Não, ele não queria. Ele não queria estar ali sozinho. Não depois de tudo. Não neste momento.

Ele ouviu um barulho silencioso, e cerrou os olhos apertados. Curvou-se no colchão.

"Não, não vá ..."

Sua pele foi tocada por uma brisa suave e repentina de magia. Surpreso, descobriu que ambos, o esperma que cobria o linho e o que escorria de seu corpo, desapareceram. E com eles também desapareceu o odor, um cheiro acentuado, não sabia a fonte, mas suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com o sêmen, ou então com o... sexo?

Mais uma vez ele ouviu um barulho, o colchão se curvou para ele novamente e Harry prendeu a respiração.

Então sentiu um toque suave em seu cabelo. A mão de Severus descansou em sua cabeça e, lentamente, começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos suaves, afagando sua têmpora, cabelo e rosto úmido.

Seu coração parou por um momento e Harry tinha a impressão de que fosse explodir.

Severus não foi embora. Por quê? Por que não foi?

Sim, implorou em sua mente para ele não ir, mas ele não achava ... não imaginava ... que realmente ...

Sempre o deixava. Deixava-o sempre. E era tão estranho agora e... novo. E surpreendente. Em sua cabeça surgiu um pensamento: Severus não foi! Ele estava deitado atrás dele! Acariciou-lhe a cabeça! E...e... Droga! Apenas provavelmente morreria de choque. E com a sorte.

Talvez ele devesse dizer algo? Mas o quê? Não, o silêncio era tão agradável. Ele não podia quebrá-lo. Ele estava com medo de fazê-lo. Ele estava com medo de se mover. Ele estava com medo até de respirar, por isso ainda não fez nada. Poderia ficar assim até o fim da vida, enquanto Severus acariciava-lhe. Ele nunca iria interromper. Para ele nunca mais sair de perto.

Sim, nunca ... Não fosse.

A fadiga começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Ele tinha problemas crescentes com o ordenamento dos pensamentos. Exausto, sentiu dores musculares e os sentidos tensos decidiram pegar sua recompensa merecida de sono.

Então ... ele não foi ... nunca ... Sempre ... sempre deveria ficar. Assim como agora. Sempre.

Harry fitou a vela tremulando lentamente, e sentiu a acarícia, delicada e monótona, isso só o ajudou a afundar na escuridão e deixá-la puxá-lo.

Ele acordou apenas quando o toque desapareceu em sua cabeça e, em seguida, ele ouviu um barulho atrás dele.

- É tarde. Você tem que voltar. - A voz de Severus era um pouco rouca. Além disso, ele parecia completamente calmo.

Harry forçou-se a abrir os olhos e piscou quando as pálpebras olhando as velas acesas. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro para o homem, que se afastou dele e saiu da cama.

Harry sentiu uma pontada, gentil e dolorosa em seu coração.

Portanto, este é o fim. Ele tem que ir. Claro, e o que esperava? Ele teve muito. Ele não pode pedir mais.

Ele engoliu a oposição, fechando-a em sua boca, e virou a cabeça para trás.

Sim, ele estava feliz. Satisfeito. Atendido.

Não, ele queria estar lá a noite toda. Ele precisava disso. Ele realmente queria.

Mas não poderia ser assim ...

- Vista-se. - Severus se inclinou, recolheu suas coisas e jogou-lhe na cama. - Eu vou para o chuveiro. Quando eu voltar, você tem que estar pronto.

Harry balançou a cabeça e observou enquanto o homem desaparecia por trás da porta que leva ao banheiro. Por um momento houve silêncio de veludo. Depois de algum tempo ele ouviu o som de água corrente, e logo depois surgiu diante de seus olhos a imagem mental do corpo nu de Severus debaixo do chuveiro.

"Não, não! Já chega! Deve se vestir!"

Ele suspirou e tentou levantar-se. Ele não tinha força. Ele achava que todos os seus músculos haviam virado algodão, e sua entrada estava extremamente dolorida e latejante, fazendo-o imaginar como iria conseguir se sentar a partir daquele momento.

Com grande esforço, sentou, como se estivesse abaixo da superfície de um líquido espesso que o impedisse de realizar os movimentos, ele conseguiu colocar as cuecas. Caiu sobre o travesseiro, suspirando profundamente. Descansaria um pouco e depois tentaria vestir o resto. Ele sentiu como se seus braços e pernas pesassem toneladas. Os músculos ainda tremiam e sua cabeça ainda girava. Ele estava tão cansado ...

Descansaria apenas um momento, um momento ... E depois terminaria... é o que ele iria fazer.

E o que ele poderia fazer? O travesseiro era tão suave ... e caloroso.

Não, ele tinha que fazer algo. Terminar algo.

Não importa. Tudo estava doendo. Ele só queria deitar. Ele não podia abrir os olhos. A escuridão era tão boa. Envolvia-o. Embalava-o.

Silêncio. A escuridão. Doce alegria.

Sim.

* * *

Hmm ... ele achava que ouviu uma voz, quem o chama?

- Potter!

- Hmm? - Achava que ele conseguiu liberar algum som, mas não tinha certeza.

- Potter, levante-se imediatamente! Você não pode dormir aqui!

- Nnnn ... - Ele murmurou, apertando o rosto no travesseiro. O que aquela voz queria? Provavelmente lhe dizer para fazer alguma coisa. - Amanhã eu vou - ele murmurou, e novamente mergulhou na escuridão quente, na fronteira da qual flutuava alguns pedaços de sons ... e experiências.

Ouviu passos e... um suspiro.

Sentiu algo sacudindo-o pelo braço.

- Potter, eu digo isso pela última vez ...

- Mee deeeixe Doooormir - gemeu, rolando e tentando fugir daquela voz que não o deixava dormir.

Mais uma vez ele ouviu um suspiro, desta vez mais forte.

Ele murmurou no travesseiro, aninhando-se ainda mais na escuridão macia. Sentiu algum movimento em seu rosto. Óculos. Sentiu que alguém pegou seus óculos e os tirou de seu rosto. E colocou na mesinha ao lado, a julgar pelo som.

Não importa. Estava com sono.

Ele ficou mais quente. Algo tocou seu corpo, cobrindo-o até os ombros. Aquilo era tão bom ...

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ou dizer. Ele sempre diz alguma coisa. Ele sempre diz algo para Severus. Ele não pode cair no sono antes de fazer isso.

- Boa noite, Severus - ele murmurou baixinho no travesseiro.

Sim, era isso. Agora, ele conseguia dormir. Agora ele já não podia se dar ao luxo de fugir da escuridão em volta dele e fechar-se em seu casulo.

E ele fez isso, escorregando mais e mais profundamente em um sono doce. Quando imergiu nele, e o mundo fechou-se sobre ele, ele teve a impressão de que ele ouviu uma voz muito, muito distante, sussurrando "boa noite".

Mas talvez ele só imaginou, não é? Ou talvez estivesse sonhando?

* * *

Harry caiu em uma grama úmida. Sua cabeça rodou. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele estava numa montanha russa.

Ele piscou e cuspiu algumas folhas molhadas que entraram em sua boca, em seguida, levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta.

Sob a luz fraca da lua, ele viu uma estátua de pedra, coberta de musgo. Parecia que havia surgido do chão, era contornada por longas ramas. Ou raízes. Quando ele olhou para a figura, viu palavras escritas na pedra. E agora ele sabia o que era. Uma lápide.

Ele se pôs de joelhos e ampliou seu campo de visão, existiam mais lápides e esculturas que mais se parecem com os mortos, que se erguiam pedregosos, definhando, numa tentativa de fugir da terra da morte. A visão das ramas abraçando emaranhadamente a lápide era algo terrível. Harry engoliu em seco e agachou, por alguma razão ainda tinha medo de se endireitar.

Estava no cemitério.

Ele estremeceu quando ouviu um gemido atrás dele. Parecia que ele não estava ali sozinho.

Ele se virou abruptamente e viu uma figura deitada na grama, que se agitou e ergueu a cabeça.

Era Cedrico.

Harry tinha a vaga impressão de que ele já estivera ali. Algo já tinha acontecido. E isso só intensificou a ansiedade rastejando sob a sua pele.

Ele endireitou-se e olhou em volta. O luar estava fraco demais para ser capaz de ver os detalhes do ambiente, por isso, chegou mais perto do túmulo que se erguia diante dele, ouvindo o gemidos silenciosos do Lufa-Lufa a seus pés. Forçou os olhos para ler, a inscrição localizada na pedra.

"_Tom Riddle"._

O medo apoderou-se dele, e seu coração reagiu imediatamente, acelerando o ritmo e subindo em sua garganta. Saltou de volta do túmulo de forma tão violenta, como se um tiro de chamas tentasse alcançá-lo.

De repente, ele ouviu passos. Gravetos da cobertura do solo, estalavam. Ele olhou em volta, procurando a fonte.

Da escuridão surgiu uma figura curvada, carregando um pequeno embrulho em seus braços. O homem era baixinho e franzino, movia-se e farejava como um rato assustado.

Harry sentiu como se algo pesado caísse no seu estômago e no peito e começasse a queimar com raiva. Que era mais forte que o medo.

"Rabicho!"

Não, era outra coisa. Ele soube disso no momento em que sua cicatriz foi perfurada por dor inimaginável, como se alguém tocasse o seu rosto com um ferro em brasa.

E então ele viu. O crânio, branco brilhante saindo do pacote.

O horror apertou sua garganta.

Aquilo era Voldemort! Ele sabia disso!

Mas como? Onde?

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ele ouviu um assobio alto, explodindo na sua abeça:

- Mate o desnecessário.

Uma varinha apareceu na mão de Rabicho e Harry viu em câmera lenta, os lábios do homem pronunciar a Imperdoável da morte, apontando a varinha para Cedrico, Harry tentou avisá-lo, mas seu grito morreu em seus lábios quando viu que o alvo não era o Lufa-Lufa. Em seu lugar estava uma figura alta com uma túnica preta.

"Severus!"

- Avada Kedavra!

Ele só pôde assistir, impotente, um raio verde sair da varinha de Rabicho e ir direto para o peito do homem assustado.

E naquele momento Harry sentiu como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito, viu o corpo magro cair na grama molhada, a força do impacto abafada, como se não passasse de um boneco de pano, um boneco sem vida.

Harry viu tudo girar, caiu perto do corpo deitado no chão, olhando nos olhos de Severus estendido. Ainda eram negros. Mas não havia mais neles aquela luz que ele sempre procurava, que sempre esperava com muita impaciência.

Estavam vazios. Frios. Mortos.

Sentia fluir das profundezas do seu corpo, no fundo de sua alma, a dor. Cresceu, cresceu, rasgando suas tripas, coração, tudo que encontrava em seu caminho, tentando se libertar. E quando chegou à boca, trouxe consigo tudo o que ele era capaz de reunir, deixando para trás apenas cinzas e sangramento. E vazio.

E quando finalmente saiu da garganta, a dor explodiu, e se transformou em um grito, um uivo perfurante.

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaoooooo...!

Ele tinha a impressão de que ficara surdo, como se agora, naquele momento toda a sua vida deixasse de ser relevante. Ele queria apenas escuridão e esquecimento. A dor perfurava todas as suas entranhas.

Mas em meio ao total horror, dor e escuridão, veio uma voz distante. Mas Harry não queria admitir isso para si mesmo. Ele não queria ouvir.

A voz foi ficando mais clara, no entanto, estava se aproximando.

- ... acorde! Potter, caramba!

Algo o estava puxando. Sacudindo-o pelos ombros. Alguém.

Harry queria ir embora. Ele não queria sentir nada. Ele só queria gritar e gritar, porque só isso lhe permitia diminuir um pouco a dor.

- Potter! Acorde!

Harry levantou os olhos e viu aqueles olhos.

Olhos negros. Não deitados, e não frios.

Estavam diante dele, um pouco embargados, mas viu neles a luz. As chamas. O medo.

Ele viu a vida.

Ele saltou e correu desesperadamente para abraçar o pescoço de Severus dobrando-se sobre ele, apertando-lhe tão forte, como se não tivesse qualquer intenção de deixá-lo ir.

- Você está vivo ... - Sussurrou em voz rouca. - Você vive ... Ele não vai te matar ...

Sentia seu coração bater em ritmo quase frenético. Ele não conseguia recuperar o fôlego, as lágrimas vieram em seus olhos fechados, mas isso não importava, porque Severus ainda estava ali. Não o deixou.

Ele estava vivo.

Ele apertou o rosto no pescoço do homem, sentindo o pulso rápido, e nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão aliviado.

- Potter ... - Severus começou. E sua voz era hesitante, e quando Harry ouviu, compreendeu que estava numa situação estúpida.

Se comportou como um menino de cinco anos, que após os horrores do terror de um sonho se atira no pescoço de um dos pais.

Não, Snape não podia vê-lo em tal estado, não podia vê-lo nervoso. Harry não queria que de manhã ele risse dele.

Ele soltou dele, tentando não tremer tanto e com a cabeça baixa, não queria olhar na cara dele, ele murmurou:

- Sinto muito. Eu estou bem. Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro. Está tudo certo.

Ele se levantou da cama, sentindo os músculos doloridos protestarem contra tais esforços, e foi em frente, ignorando a dor latejante em sua entrada. Estava escuro, mas ele não se importou muito com as luzes. Nem mesmo se importou com o fato de que ele não tinha óculos.

Ele queria ficar sozinho, o mais rápido possível.

Ele tropeçou em algo deitado no chão e se apoiou na cômoda.

- Tudo bem - ele murmurou de novo e chegou tateando até a porta do banheiro.

Quando ele bateu aporta atrás dele e ele foi cercado pelo vazio e escuridão, ele pôde finalmente se dar ao luxo de desmoronar, suspirou pesadamente, tão pesado que quase queimou sua garganta.

Ele não sabia como conseguiu, mas chegou a pia e se inclinou sobre ela, deixando a cabeça e antebraços descansarem em suas bordas frias. Ele estava tremendo tanto que quase não ficou de pé e ainda sentia a queimação amarga no estômago, como se algo rasgasse suas entranhas. Ele estava doente e sentia os fluxos de amargura ao longo do esôfago. Sentiu ânsia de vômitos e vomitou. Ele sentiu como se algo rasgasse dentro dele e empurrasse tudo para fora de modo que em pouco tempo não teria nada.

Talvez seja melhor. Talvez, então, deixaria de sentir o horror doloroso que apertava seu coração e as veias pulsando em suas têmporas e tamborilando nos seus ouvidos.

"Severus ..."

Ele ainda via diante dos seus olhos o brilho verde e o corpo deitado no chão com as pernas esticadas. E o vazio nos olhos negros.

"Não!"

Ele cerrou os olhos, lutando com essas imagens e com as lágrimas, que corriam sob suas pálpebras. Mas ele não podia detê-las. Afundava.

Não, Severus está vivo, está à porta. Ele está bem. Ele está bem. Foi apenas um sonho. Apenas um sonho. Apenas um sonho, estúpido e irrealista. Tudo está em ordem.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas o coração continuava a bater-lhe muito rapidamente, e não podia fechar a mente para deixar de acessar as imagens que viu e que estavam gravadas nele tão profundamente que ele não tinha certeza se ele poderia algum dia se livrar delas.

Era apenas um sonho. Mas tão real ...

Por que viu Snape nele? Por apareceu no lugar de Cedrico? Era algum aviso? Uma visão?

Não, impossível. Isso já aconteceu. Isso foi no passado, não podia ser o futuro.

Ou talvez ... fosse por que não queria perder Severus. Adormeceu com esse pensamento. Ele não queria perdê-lo. Então, talvez fosse apenas um pesadelo. Talvez estivesse com medo de perdê-lo e isso influenciou seu sonho.

Mas ele se perguntava, por que foi tão real e forte? Por que sentia como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito e junto com ele todos os seus sentimentos, deixando apenas o vazio?

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar sua mente.

Não, ele não queria pensar nisso! Ele teve o suficiente! Iria esquecê-lo. Sim, agora queria esquecê-lo. Esquecer o fato de que Severus tornou-se tudo para ele e se ele o perdesse, ele ... não suportaria ficar sozinho ...

Não! Ele não podia pensar nisso! Ele não vai pensar nisso!

Devia voltar. Passou tempo suficiente no banheiro. Ele não queria que Snape percebesse o quanto ele estava com medo. Ele devia sair e se comportar... normalmente. Naturalmente. Pelo menos na medida em que fosse capaz.

Lavou a boca e o rosto com água fria no lavatório. Por um momento, ainda ficou apoiado na pia, respirando profundamente e tentando olhar, a qualquer preço, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Sim, foi apenas um pesadelo estúpido, agora, vamos dormir, não importa ..."

"Sim, apenas como aquele outro."

Ele endireitou-se, suspirou profundamente e foi tateando para a porta. E quando abriu a porta, quase morreu.

Severus estava do lado de fora da porta. Aparentemente esperando por ele. E aparentemente acendeu algumas velas no quarto, porque Harry, mesmo apesar da falta de óculos, podia vê-lo vestido com calças pretas e camisa preta olhando-o atentamente.

Muito rapidamente desviou seus olhos, não querendo que o homem visse seu olhar cheio das emoções das quais ainda não estava completamente recuperado. Olhou para o chão.

- Me desculpe, eu acordei você. Eu não queria. Podemos ir dormir agora - ele murmurou, tentando contornar a situação. Mas então ele sentiu fortes mãos tocando-o pelos ombros e ouviu uma voz pequena, sussurrando:

- Vem cá.

Ele suspirou quando Severus entrelaçou os braços ao redor dele, atraindo-o para seu corpo e apertou-o contra o peito. Harry fechou os olhos e ouviu o som suave do bater do coração de Severus. Ele sabia que ele estava ali. Realmente estava. Pela primeira vez desde o despertar ele sentiu paz se derramar em seu coração. Ele tinha que perguntar sobre isso, porque ele não conseguia conter as palavras:

- Nada de mau vai acontecer com você... não é?

Por um momento houve silêncio. Finalmente, Severus se moveu e libertou-o das suas garras, e Harry sentiu uma mão agarrar seu rosto esguio e levanta-lo. Ele viu a escuridão dos olhos brilhando. Ele viu uma luz por trás deles. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver claramente, ele sentiu o calor irradiando a partir deles. Ouviu a voz de Severus:

- Não, não vai. Foi apenas um sonho.

- Promete? - Harry se surpreendeu com o desespero em sua voz.

Os olhos de Severus não mudaram sua expressão. Mas Harry tinha a impressão de que por um momento, seus olhos haviam se obscurecido por algo. Mas suspeitava que era apenas uma sombra lançada pelas chamas trêmulas das velas.

- Eu prometo - disse o homem, e em seu rosto surgiu um mal visível sorriso torto. - Sua preocupação é tola, Potter. - Snape soltou seu rosto e endireitou-se, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de remorso. - Agora volte para a cama. Eu acho que você não quer ficar aqui até de manhã mergulhado em auto-piedade.

Harry sorriu involuntariamente.

- Não - disse ele.

- E isto é novo - o homem resmungou, voltando para a cama e virando a cabeça. Sua voz de repente se tornou mais nítida. - Você adora sentir pena de si mesmo.

Harry franziu o cenho. Algo em Severus mudou. Começou a se perguntar quando isso aconteceu. E por quê?

Ele deve ter dito algo que o irritou. Mas o quê?

As imagens diante de seus olhos ficaram turvas, e agora, quando o homem parou a alguma distância dele, Harry não podia exatamente ver seu rosto. Mas ele viu que ele congelou.

- Não era nada importante - tentou se defender. - Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Eu lhe disse que é melhor a gente dormir.

- É bom, porque já banquei sua babá por tempo suficiente – Severus respondeu acidamente.

- Eu não lhe pedi para... - Harry, sentia-se mais e mais irritado por causa do tom de zombaria de Snape.

- Não, mas eu lhe pedi para você se vestir e voltar para o seu dormitório, e não adormecer na minha cama.

Harry abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente, chocado demais para responder Snape.

Como ele poderia censurá-lo? Raiva, a raiva, estava com tanta raiva de Severus que achava que poderia explodir, talvez isso fosse um pequeno exagero.

Talvez ele estivesse com raiva por que Harry o acordou? Realmente foi um pouco errado. Mas isso não era culpa dele, não tinha culpa por ter tido um pesadelo.

Talvez Snape estivesse certo com o fato de que Harry gostava de sentir pena de si mesmo? Mas não era agradável ouvir isso no meio da noite, depois de um sonho tão terrível!

- Eu estava cansado - disse em tom ofendido. - Mas se você se incomoda assim, é melhor eu ir.

Ele se moveu até a roupa deitada na cadeira, sentindo a sua ira que perfurava seu estômago diminuir um pouco. Não se incomodava com o fato de que as pernas ainda se dobravam debaixo dele.

- Volte para a cama, Potter - a voz do homem cansado, o deteve. - Você acha que eu deixaria você passear pelo castelo no meio da noite, além disso, em um momento em que você está tão emocionalmente desequilibrado?

- Eu não estou emocionalmente desequilibrado - Harry resmungou, tentando arrumar as calças, deprimido.

- Sim, e eu não sou o bastardo desagradável que está ordenando-lhe para vir dormir. E isso imediatamente!

Harry sentiu uma força mágica puxar as calças de suas mãos e empurra-lo para a cama. Ainda estava fraco, então ele não teve força para se levantar novamente.

- Eu não quero ouvir, pela manhã, você me censurando por ter ficado aqui. Seria melhor se ...

- Cale a boca e não tente torrar a minha paciência - Severus interrompeu-o, apagando a luz de sua varinha. - Eu não o censurarei por nada, porque eu estou dizendo para você ficar aqui, garoto bobo!

Harry suspirou em frustração e bateu a cabeça no travesseiro. Mas não deu certo. Tudo estava doendo.

- Ok, mas não vai me culpar, se eu acordar você de novo.

- Eu vou manter isso em mente - no escuro, ele ouviu a voz de Severus, e depois de um tempo o colchão se inclinou para seu lado. Sentiu o homem lhe cobrir com uma manta, a sala ficou em silêncio.

Harry se sentiu estranho, deitado ao lado dele na escuridão no meio da qual apenas ouvia-se suas duas respirações rápidas. Estranhamente, mas extremamente ... agradável.

Apesar deste argumento, ele não conseguia esquecer o que Severus lhe deu hoje. E era muito mais importante do que qualquer censura boba. Severus era Severus. Sempre capaz de ter um rancor de tudo, e Harry sabia perfeitamente. Mas agora ele estava ali. Com ele. Deixou-o ficar ali. Não, disse-lhe para sair, e era reconfortante. Talvez ele queria que ele estivesse ali. No entanto, poderia tê-lo descartado. Ele não fez isso.

Ele estava ao seu alcance. Talvez ele pudesse tentar ... tentar tocar o braço dele? Era o suficiente mover um pouco ... assim.

Harry moveu um pouco a posição da mão, para mais perto de Snape. Ele queria a sua proximidade. Ele estava com medo de tocá-lo, mas depois de suas experiências no sonho, esse temor parecia-lhe infantil.

Ele congelou, ao ouvir que o homem também estava se movendo e se afastava dele a uma distância segura.

Harry suspirou e voltou ao seu lugar. Parecia que ele esbarrara em uma fronteira. Teria que esperar novamente, até que Severus lhe permitisse atravessá-la. Mas ele não tinha dúvida de que isso iria acontecer. Embora hoje ainda não.

No entanto, isso não significava que não pudesse avançar um pouco. Ele queria isso. Precisava.

Prendeu a respiração e moveu a mão na escuridão, em busca de ...

Sim, ele encontrou!

Ele cerrou os dedos na mão de Snape e esperou algo acontecer.

Ok, não afastou ela. Isso era bom.

Cuidadosamente rolou para o lado e passou as mãos ao longo do antebraço do homem, parando no ombro. O material da camisa de Severus era suave como a seda, tão diferente da sua roupa áspera. Ignorando o batimento cardíaco rápido, Harry lentamente se aproximou e abraçou o braço magro, passando os braços em volta dele.

Sim, era isso. Sentiu Severus sob os seus dedos. Ele sentiu o cheiro. Isso era o suficiente.

Colocou seu rosto no material liso e encolheu os pés, enrolando-se como uma bola, suspirando de alívio.

Sim, ele poderia cair no sono. Ele não terá qualquer pesadelo horrível. Porque agora ele realmente se sentia ... completo.

Ele pensou que, a julgar pela suspensão temporária da respiração de Severus, ele sentiu isso também.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você disse tudo! Realmente foi uma descrição muito bonita de um ato de masturbação (cap.35 parte 2). Eu me surpreendo muito com o Desiderium Intimum, pois nele você redescobre um mundo novo no campo da descrição de sentimentos, pensamentos e sensações. Eu também nunca imaginei que descrição de tal ato fosse ultrapassar os limites do estimulante para atingir o estágio da beleza e da possibilidade da contemplação suave, foi lindo, realmente. Severus libertou-se um pouco de suas correntes e mergulhou na fonte de satisfação de seus desejos. "Sentir" a intensidade do desejo de Snape através das descrições do cap. Tempo de Natal parte 2, foi muito revelador.

**Gehenna**, as atividades no quarto provaram-se ser mais quentes do que as que ocorreram na sala, não? Eu também me surpreendo com o modo como as autoras tratam o relacionamento desses dois, cada capítulo é mais intenso e melhor que o anterior.


	41. Chapter 41

**37 Pensando em você**

- Potter!

Harry murmurou em seu sono e virou a cabeça, pressionando mais firmemente o rosto no travesseiro em busca da suavidade morna, que tão maravilhosamente o envolvia. Ele nem sequer se levantou. Afinal, ele tinha muito tempo livre. Ninguém devia ir ali e...

- Potter, se você simplesmente não me entendeu, estou dizendo para sair da cama, está tarde, me forçar a tirá-lo não vai ser bom para você.

Soou como Snape.

Um momento. O que Snape faz em seu dormitório?

Harry abriu um olho sonolento e estreitou-o imediatamente, porque mesmo a luz fraca das velas era muito afiada para ele e explodiu em sua mente, como uma faca cortando-a.

Havia uma proeminência desfocada na névoa diante dos seus olhos, viu uma silhueta escura. Ele abriu o outro olho, mas suas tentativas de visualizar melhor falharam.

- Agora que você acordou graciosamente, pode tratar de se levantar? Devemos estar no Grande Salão em meia hora.

"O quê?"

Harry levantou a cabeça, sentindo-se como alguém tivesse dado um soco nele com algo pesado.

Apenas ... Deveria examinar os fatos.

Ontem estava com Snape. Transaram ... Não. Fizeram amor. Sim.

E depois ... depois ...

"Oh merda!"

Ele saltou para cima em uma posição sentada e gemeu, sentindo uma pontada de dor súbita na bunda e os protestos dos músculos tensos.

E, em seguida, Severus o deixou ficar ali à noite!

Harry olhou em volta e viu uma mancha sobre a mesa na forma de seus óculos. Ele não via nada direito, ele o pegou e afundou em seu nariz e olhou para Sever ...

De repente sofreu uma sensação estranha, como se seu coração e estômago tivessem trocado de lugar, e seus olhos tentado sair das órbitas.

Snape estava diante dele. Sim, certamente era Snape. Ninguém mais.

Mas ali ele não estava usando suas vestes pretas alinhadas, cuidadosamente cobrindo cada centímetro do seu corpo. Ah, não estava.

Os olhos de Harry subiam ao longo daquele corpo, mais e mais olhando cada centímetro, ele não podia acreditar no que via. Snape estava com os pés descalços sobre um tapete preto e verde, estendido no chão de pedra. Usava longas e largas calças pretas e uma igualmente escura, camisa de seda com mangas compridas, que deslizavam suavemente ao redor dos ombros e do corpo. Esticada e aberta sobre o peito.

Harry sabia que seus olhar era intenso, mas ele não conseguia parar. Ele sabia que olhava de boca aberta, mas o que ele podia fazer sobre isso? A pele pálida saindo de sob o pano preto em contraste com ele fez Harry sentir o desejo de tocá-la para verificar se ele era certamente de verdade. Deixar o seu toque sobre ele. Traçar sua pele muito clara.

- Como você vê, Potter, eu ainda estou vivo - disse Severus finalmente, interrompendo a contemplação cheia de prazer que Harry fazia. - Então pare de ficar olhando para mim desse jeito.

Harry fechou a boca e engoliu. E não prestou atenção às palavras do homem, levantou-se e se moveu como um sonâmbulo em direção a ele, ignorando completamente os protestos dos músculos da perna dolorida. Ele não poderia afastar seus olhos do torso brilhante. E os fios de cabelo escuro que se estendiam do umbigo para baixo e morriam no material da calça solta.

Ele tinha que tocá-lo. Ele tinha que marcá-lo.

Ele pegou na camisa e deslizou pela manga preta e agarrou-se ao corpo alto tocando os lábios na pele fria do peito de Severus. O cheiro do homem invadiu suas narinas, ouviu o homem puxar o ar em assobiou. Harry sorriu para si e começou a beijar a pele lisa, resmungando em meio ao ato com satisfação.

No entanto, só durou pouco tempo, Harry tinha dado alguns beijos com fome no peito de Snape, quando sentiu as mãos fortes lhe dar um aperto em seus ombros e empurrá-lo violentamente.

- Pareceu-me que eu lhe disse para fazer alguma coisa! - Disse o homem bruscamente.

Harry piscou, um pouco confuso, e olhou para cima. Severus provavelmente não estava no seu melhor humor. Talvez ele estivesse com raiva por Harry ter estado com ele à noite? Ou simplesmente não dormiu e agora decidiu jogar sobre ele a noite sem dormir. Sim, era muito provável. E muito "Snape".

- Bem, eu estou indo embora. Eu só queria dizer "Olá" - ele respondeu com um suspiro, e ele queria dar a volta quando o seu olhar foi atraído por uma mancha escura meio marrom localizada no pescoço de Severus.

Isso definitivamente melhorou seu humor.

- Severus ... parece-me que algo mordeu você à noite - sorriu, afastando-se do homem e voltando-se em direção ao banheiro.

Snape não parecia surpreso.

- Nesse caso, você parece ter dormido num ninho de gnomos - disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e olhou significativamente na parte superior do corpo de Harry.

O menino olhou para baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram. Todo o seu peito estava coberto de pequenas manchas escuras. Alguns mais claras do que as outras, mas havia tantas que era impossível contar. Ele olhou para Snape, de cuja boca saía um sorriso leve e brincalhão.

- Na verdade, eu gosto das marcas- disse Harry, sorrindo. - Talvez você queira aumentar o número ... - E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele pegou suas roupas de sua cadeira e caminhou para a porta.

Pendurou as roupas em um gancho na parede, em seguida, caminhou até o espelho e olhou para seu reflexo. Não só o seu peito estava coberto de manchas. O pescoço parecia muito pior. E um pouco acima da têmpora podia ver um pequeno hematoma.

Parecia que ele havia mal escapado com vida de uma luta, mas ele sentiu uma alegria em si, que com dificuldade, ele se absteve para não cantarolar o tempo todo. Ele esperava que Severus lhe permitisse manter pelo menos alguns desses vestígios. Afinal, foram feitos por ele. Marcavam os lugares onde os lábios de Severus acariciaram seu corpo.

Harry tocou uma das manchas escuras no pescoço com tal sentimento, como se fosse um tesouro. Tinha que fechar os olhos para imaginar com precisão a boca estreita aderindo à pele e sugando-a com voracidade tal, como se para engoli-lo inteiro. Isso lhe enviou uma emoção agradável ao longo de seu corpo até a parte inferior do seu abdômen.

Ele suspirou profundamente e se afastou do espelho, observando o banheiro. Era simples e claro, em princípio, não diferia significativamente do banheiro nos dormitórios, com exceção de que tudo ali era destinado apenas a uma pessoa. Em vez de uma banheira, que Harry esperava ver, ele tinha apenas um chuveiro. Bem, de alguma forma ele não poderia imaginar Severus mergulhado em uma banheira cheia de bolhas e cercado por velas perfumadas. Não, ele pertencia, antes, àqueles que preferem uma ducha rápida e prática.

E então algo em sua mente se abriu e Harry lembrou-se do som de água corrente, que tinha ouvido na noite passada. Ele não pôde conter a imagem de Severus que surgiu diante de seus olhos. Severus, nu, com correntes de água fluindo ao longo de sua pele clara.

Oh não! Basta! Ele não estava ali, não podia imaginar Snape no banho, porque o pênis dele já tinha começado a manifestar um interesse extraordinário, e Severus disse-lhe para se apressar, afinal.

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dessa imagem em sua cabeça, em seguida, tirou a cueca e óculos, colocou-os em uma das prateleiras, ele entrou no box e liberou o jato de água fria.

Ah, sim, nada era tão legal como água gelada. Rangeu os dentes, tirou a corrente fria e liberou a quente e olhou para uma prateleira cheia de vários tipos de garrafas. Seu olhos se depararam com um Xampu de urtiga e raiz de lovage, com a adição de canela e gengibre, viu isso, mesmo tendo algumas dificuldades para ler no frasco. Ele retirou-o da prateleira e colocou um pouco na mão, então aproximou-a de seu nariz e cheirou.

Sua cabeça girou. O cheiro de Severus. Ele era exatamente o mesmo que sempre sentiu. E agora seria capaz de sentir o cheiro do homem nele mesmo!

Ele sentiu um tremor involuntário. Untou o cabelo com o xampu, apreciando a fragrância envolvente. Seu coração batia um pouco rápido demais, mas ele não conseguia acalmá-lo. Como é possível que mesmo um tolo aroma pudesse levá-lo a um tal estado?

Porque era parte de Severus. Relacionava-se a ele. Algo dele.

Lavando o cabelo ele encontrou o sabão. Ele sorriu quando sentiu o cheiro exato. Só agora ele percebeu o quanto era importante este sentido. Ele estava sempre bem ali. Além da visão, audição, paladar e o sentido do tato de Severus. E agora ele tinha estado longe dele apenas um curto período de tempo. E foi o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir a sua presença com tal intensidade, como se o homem estivesse em pé ao seu lado, e Harry estivesse abraçado nele. Severus sentia seu cheiro da mesma forma? Ele também não se abstinha de fechar os olhos e inalar quando Harry não estava olhando?

Exatamente, embora com pesar, lavou o sabão e deixou o Box, depois olhou em volta em busca de toalhas. Não era difícil de ver. Verde e prata com o emblema da Sonserina. Pendurada em uma linha de altura igual próxima da prateleira em que deixou seus óculos. Ele tomou uma e, enquanto se enxugava, não conseguia parar de pensar que aquela era a toalha de Severus, e que ele também estava usando. Era... estranho e surpreendente.

Ele vestiu a cueca e colocou os óculos e caminhou até a pia. Ele olhou para as prateleiras em busca de algo para os dentes. Ele viu uma pasta (de ervas!) e colocou um pouco sobre o seu dedo.

Porra, da próxima vez teria de trazer a sua escova de dentes.

Quando ele percebeu no que ele pensava, sua mão congelou no meio da boca.

Da próxima vez? Mas será que haverá uma próxima vez? Severus vai deixá-lo passar a noite ali novamente depois de fazer amor com Harry? Será que ele gostaria de ter Harry à noite com ele? Talvez fosse apenas uma coisa de uma vez só, e agora ...

Ele cerrou os olhos, e respirou profundamente.

"Não, não vou pensar nisso agora".

Não ia mais se ocupar desse pensamento. Esperaria para ver o que ia acontecer. E se não acontecer, ele vai encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso acontecer. Sim, exatamente isso. E agora devia se apressar, porque não tinha vontade de fazer Snape gritar com ele.

Limpou os dentes com o dedo com a maior precisão que pôde, lavou a boca e foi até suas roupas. Ele puxou sua varinha do bolso e jogou um feitiço para secar o cabelo, então, gemendo e rangendo os dentes, ele vestiu a calça e a camisa.

Estava tudo realmente ferido. E terrivelmente dolorido.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente da cama e, aparentemente estava esperando por ele.

- Eu não pensei que você podia tirar um dia e meio com algo tão trivial como o toalete da manhã.

- Só estava admirando um pouquinho... – Harry respondeu. Como de costume, de modo meio atrapalhado no início, mas percebeu que o que ele ia dizer parecia meio idiota (bem, porque não se podia achar normal o fato dele querer admirar o banheiro), mas isso não queria dizer que o que lhe ocorreu logo em seguida como complemento da sua frase, não fosse menos estúpido: - ... a vista - concluiu e fez uma careta.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vista? No meu banheiro? Você quer me dizer, Potter, que admirava o meu banheiro?

- Não, só que, bem ... umm ... - Harry murmurou, sentindo um completo vazio na cabeça, sua mente estava sendo consumida pelas chamas do embaraço.

- Oh, claro, agora que você me explicou tudo de modo tão amplo, estou entendendo tudo. Realmente, Potter, às vezes eu fico completamente fascinado por sua eloquência.

Harry olhou para o rosto do homem contorcido em um sorriso malicioso e sentiu que cada segundo que passava com ele o fazia se sentir cada vez mais idiota. E devia pará-lo. A todo o custo!

- Na cama, você não se importa - ele respondeu com ousadia, olhando o homem nos olhos. Viu um lampejo, as sobrancelhas levantadas levemente, mostrou-lhe claramente que Snape foi surpreendido.

- Você está tentando me irritar, Sr. Potter? - perguntou o homem, com calma.

- Não, apenas dei uma resposta impertinente para chamar sua atenção. Se você não se importa - Harry respondeu, com um esforço para se dominar, tentando colocar um sorriso nos lábios. Ele se virou e pegou os sapatos e meias deitados numa cadeira.

- No entanto, essa observação para chamar atenção pode muito rapidamente ser transformada em algo muito traiçoeiro? - Severus perguntou baixinho, e Harry ouviu sua voz misturada com uma ameaça de diversões.

Agora, ele não poderia ter domínio sobre si. Sorriu e sentou na cama.

- Sim, bem ... basta acontecer, AI! - Gemeu, sentindo uma dor aguda na bunda. - Eu realmente não sei como vou andar hoje ... - Murmurou, cerrando os dentes e tentando arrumar a meia.

- Isso é um elogio? - Disse Severus sem problemas.

A taça do autocontrole encheu, e Harry riu. Ele deitou-se de costas na cama e riu e riu por tanto tempo, até que ele ficou sem respiração. Sentia a alegria invadindo-o, fluindo pela garganta de modo que foi incapaz de detê-la. Ela era demais.

- Se você já se recompôs, eu apreciaria que você voltasse para sua casa e me permitisse me preparar - ele ouviu a voz de Severus. Ele sentiu um tom divertido na voz dele. Cuidadosamente escondido, mas Harry foi capaz de reconhecê-lo perfeitamente, por baixo da casca.

Levantou-se e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ele se abaixou e colocou rapidamente a segunda meia e sapatos. Ele endireitou-se e olhou procurando Severus.

Era isso. Estava tudo acabado. Ele tinha que ir.

E não era uma surpresa para ele que ele não quisesse fazer isso. Que ele preferia ficar ali e nunca ir.

Era melhor fazê-lo rapidamente porque quanto mais tempo ele demorasse, menos forças ele teria para fazer isso. Ele se levantou e olhou para a figura alta e escura, e para aqueles olhos negros olhando para ele, aquilo fazia ser mais difícil sair dali, e seu coração parecia tremer, dando-lhe sinais de que se ele não se movesse , ele iria sair.

Ele cruzou os poucos passos do espaço que separavam ele e Severus, envolveu-o com seus braços, apertando seu rosto contra o peito do homem.

- Obrigado. Por tudo - ele disse calmamente.

Mas o homem não correspondeu o abraço. Harry só podia ouvi-lo calmamente e sentir o coração batendo em seu rosto e sentir a pele lisa. Ele queria tocar sua bochecha, mas Severus moveu-se cerrando os dedos em seu ombro, liberou-se de sua mão e empurrou-o.

Harry olhou com surpresa para a varinha apontada para seu rosto. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu uma pontada súbita de terror.

- Você não vai aparecer assim na frente do diretor e dos outros professores, não é? - Severus perguntou, pronunciando um feitiço desconhecido para Harry. Uma brisa fria de magia tocou sua pele.

Uma onda de compreensão inundou sua mente, e involuntariamente Harry sorriu, sentindo um alívio estranho, que ele sabia que não deveria sentir.

- Muito melhor - disse o homem, escondendo sua varinha no bolso da calça. - Tirei apenas o mais visível. É uma pena o desperdício de energia, tendo em vista que logo ao lado delas aparecerão novas. - Na boca de Severus surgiu um sorriso malicioso e Harry sentiu um abraço no estômago.

- Mais uma vez? - O próprio Harry ficou surpreso com a pergunta, que fluiu de sua boca. Mas ele tinha de descobrir!

- Hoje não será possível, certamente - disse o homem, empurrando-o e girando em direção ao banheiro. - Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Eu tenho que discutir com o diretor sobre uma questão de urgência sobre um professor incompetente. - Em sua voz soou uma nota de malícia, e Harry estremeceu involuntariamente. Bem, sim, ele sabia que Snape não iria esquecer isso ... - Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu estiver livre. Você pode bater a porta quando sair?

Bem, isso claramente soava como "adeus, você tem que ir agora, eu não tenho nada mais a dizer." Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Ele tomou o seu manto da sala e olhou pela última vez para uma pequena árvore de Natal, colorida em pé sobre a mesa. Ele sorriu e saiu.

Quando chegou no seu dormitório, vestiu-se rapidamente e foi para o Grande Salão para o café da manhã. Snape já estava na mesa, assim como o resto do pessoal e dos estudantes. Harry realmente queria sentar-se em frente dele, mas imaginou que seria muito suspeito escolher, entre tantos lugares disponíveis, um lugar onde do lado oposto encontrava-se o odiado Mestre de Poções. Então ele se sentou à alguns assentos de distância, tendo do outro lado da mesa a figura de Hagrid. Ele cumprimentou-o e ele foi arrastado para uma discussão sobre uma linhagem nova de dragões da Cornualha. Todos conversavam tranquilamente, pois não esperavam por uma avalanche de alunos. Luna sentou-se ao lado de Harry e lhe deu um sorriso ainda mais radiante do que no dia anterior. Parecia que estada tudo em ordem com ela. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Bem, se era para ser honesto, com ele também estava.

Desta vez, o diretor não fez qualquer discurso, desse modo pôde-se realmente passar logo para o alimento. Harry observou Severus pelo canto dos olhos, ele parecia deliberadamente evitar seu olhar. Bem, aparentemente depois que Harry passou a noite inteira com ele, queria limitar o seu contacto a um mínimo. No final da refeição viu Severus se inclinar e sussurrar algo no ouvido do diretor. Teve um pressentimento. Ele parou de comer e assistiu como surgia uma carranca na face do Professor Dumbledore que olhou para Severus, e depois para Tonks sentada a alguns lugares adiante. Depois de um tempo o diretor concordou e voltou para a refeição. Harry olhou para seu prato. De repente ele começou a ter um remorso desagradável. Se não tivesse indo até Snape, o homem provavelmente nunca descobriria sobre os acontecimentos infelizes em Hogsmeade. Tonks agora vai ter problemas. Ele sabia que Snape não iria perdoá-la.

"Droga!"

Quando terminou o café da manhã, o diretor foi até Tonks e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, então deixou o Grande Salão com ela e com Snape.

Luna olhou para ele interrogativamente. Harry deu de ombros, fingindo não saber o que estava acontecendo e se sentindo como um completo bastardo. Ele comeu o resto do que ele tinha em seu prato e rapidamente saiu do Grande Salão, retornando ao seu dormitório e evitando conversas com todos, especialmente com Luna.

Ele se deitou na cama e suspirou. O que ele iria fazer agora? Além de passar o tempo com Snape não tinha outros planos para esses dias livres. Devia visitar Hagrid, prometeu que faria uma visita a ele, mas este momento não parecia muito ...

Ele saltou assustado quando ouviu uma batida na janela. Fawkes estava sentado no parapeito da janela. Harry piscou, surpreso, e caminhou até a janela para abri-la. A Fênix estava segurando no bico um pequeno pedaço de papel. Ela entregou a Harry, esticou suas asas grandes brilhando ao sol e voou para longe.

Harry voltou para a cama, sentindo desconfortável tensão no estômago e abriu a mensagem.

"_Harry, eu gostaria de falar com você, venha imediatamente ao meu escritório. É muito importante._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Tensão.

Bem, estava em apuros ...

* * *

Harry deixou o escritório do diretor, sentindo como se tivessem acabado de travar uma batalha com todas as legiões de Comensais da Morte. Somente quando ele se viu distante da porta, foi que deixou de ouvir os gritos vindos do escritório.

Ele ainda vislumbrava a visão de Severus e Tonks, quando o professor Dumbledore disse-lhe para contar sua versão dos acontecimentos depois do final da festa e sua volta para Hogwarts. Ainda se lembrava da sensação de estar dividido entre a lealdade a Snape e simpatia por Tonks. Foi uma sensação desagradável, estar lá e não conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, porque tudo o que ele dissesse para aliviar a barra de Nimphadora o deixaria enrascado, o olhar de Severus estava martelando em sua direção dizendo "se você tentar defendê-la, você terá sérios problemas."

Que inferno era aquele?

Murmurou enfim, que ele só lembrava que estava na festa e que bebeu muito álcool, mas que Tonks provavelmente não sabia sobre isso. Sob a influência de um olhar ardente em seu pescoço, ele acrescentou que era possível que ela tivesse percebido, mas que ela não esperava que de fato ele fosse fazer isso. No mais, ele disse que não lembrava de muita coisa, bom isso era verdade. Contou que o Professor Snape acordou e o encontrou adormecido no corredor e o ajudou a chegar ao dormitório.

Ele imaginou que nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha, nunca, bom, tirando o dia em que ele tomou a poção Desiderium Intimum durante a aula, claro.

Assim que Harry terminou, Severus voltou a atacar Tonks que estava completamente destruída.

- Você vê, diretor, ao que levou a contratação dessa Auror. - Severus pronunciou a palavra como se fosse o pior insulto. - Em primeiro lugar, Potter foi quase morto pelo louco do Moody, e agora o seu querido menino de ouro mais uma vez se viu em perigo pela incompetência de outro auror. A próxima vez o menino não terá a mesma sorte.

Harry exclamou corrigindo que não foi o Moody verdadeiro, mas foi completamente ignorado por Severus. O homem parecia chafurdar em seu ódio para com Nimphadora e seu erro era para ele como um triunfo. O tom vermelho do cabelo de Tonks não era nada além de raiva:

- Sim, e sob seus cuidados estaria certamente mais seguro! Você pode ficar apenas falando, e quando você tem que demonstrar, se enfia no buraco escuro de sua masmorra! Onde você estava no ano passado, quando ...?

A mudança repentina na temperatura fez Harry ter certeza de que Tonks fora longe demais e que Snape estava à beira da explosão. O homem estava ao lado dela, e sibilou diretamente no rosto dela com voz gelada e mortal:

- Escute bem sua ignorante atrevida, eu sei de magias com as quais você nunca sonhou. Melhor não vagar sozinha pela noite, porque pode lhe ocorrer algum acidente infeliz que a enviará para um descanso muito longo no St. Mungus.

- Severus! - A voz do diretor soou extremamente bruta. - Eu não quero este tipo de conversa aqui. Ambos são membros do corpo docente.

Vendo que Severus quase tremia de raiva, Harry começou a achar que preferiria encarar um rebanho de rabo-córneos-húngaros, do que estar neste momento a sós numa sala com Snape neste estado.

Felizmente, o diretor resolveu poupá-lo de maior tormento, agradeceu sua ajuda e pediu para que saisse do escritório, e Harry nunca tinha sentido tanto alívio, deixando a sala. A situação não era muito feliz. Ele sabia que Severus podia dizer coisas pesadas quando estava com raiva, mas ele nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ir tão longe a ponto de ameaçar um outro professor na presença do diretor.

Por que ele odiava tanto Tonks? Parecia que Severus geralmente não gostava de aurores e talvez, ela ser um Auror tenha sido um fator importante para o Mestre de Poções odiá-la. Além disso, às vezes, parecia que Snape odiava todas as pessoas do mundo. Seus pais, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, os Weasley, seus amigos, todos os alunos na escola e, provavelmente, também todos os professores. Talvez a única exceção fosse Dumbledore. Ou era apenas algum tipo de respeito em razão do qual Severus escondia cuidadosamente o seu ódio.

E em relação a ele? Afinal, depois do que aconteceu entre eles ... Depois da noite passada ...

Não, Harry tinha quase certeza que ele era provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo não odiada por Severus. E isso lhe deu uma sensação muito agradável.

Ele sorriu para seus pensamentos, e de repente percebeu que ele já havia alcançado o dormitório. Bom, agora podia muito bem pegar o presente de Hagrid e ir visitá-lo agora. Talvez, quem sabe, podia dar uma pausa e parar de pensar em Snape. Embora por um curto tempo.

Passou quase a tarde toda com Hagrid. O meio gigante ficou muito contente com o presente que Harry lhe deu. Ele deu ao menino uma pulseira feita com presas de dragão, Hagrid lhe explicou que os animais de vez em quando mudam os dentes e seus dentes são extremamente raros e preciosos, e "interessantes".

Sim, Harry teve que concordar que os longos dentes amarelos e afiados eram muito " interessantes ". Especialmente quando eles pareciam querer cravar-se em seu pulso.

O amigo lhe serviu um chá forte como ferro, misturado com leite e conversou por um longo tempo sobre vários assuntos de Hogwarts e sobre os mais estranhos animais que Hagrid já conheceu. Mais tarde o meio gigante levou Harry para a Floresta Proibida para mostrar-lhe como os Cracovinos estavam grandes. Lutou por cerca de meia hora por entre arbustos cobertos por grossas camadas de neve até chegar à clareira, a qual Harry não conhecia completamente. Hagrid pediu para Harry lançar um feitiço de mascaramento em ambos.

- Eu sempre gosto é do tempo ensolarado para vir aqui alimentá-los, porque gosto de aproveitar o sol e vê-los rasgar suas vítimas e comer os pedaços.

- Uhm - Harry murmurou baixinho, tentando ser o menos visível, pois o discurso não lhe agradou.

- Oh, há, olha lá! Viu? - Hagrid apontou uma grande mão para seis animais blindados por fortes carapaças saindo em rebanho de entre as árvores. Três pares de olhos reluzentes ao sol e mandíbula cheia de " interessantes " presas amarelas complementavam visão aterradora. A última vez que viu essas criaturas, chegavam até a cintura, e agora ...

Ele recuou involuntariamente, esbarrou e quebrou um galho pesado de neve, provocando um som extremamente alto.

O animal virou rapidamente e dirigiu para o lugar onde Harry estava, todo o conjunto de seus olhos negros como carvão.

- Eee ... Hagrid. - Harry tentou falar com calma, mas ele percebeu que não estava se saindo realmente bem. - Tem certeza de que eles não vão nos atacar?

- Não, não, tem certeza que estamos mascarados por feitiço, não? Portanto, tenha cuidado com onde você pisa, porque eles podem ser diabolicamente rápidos, e eu não estou carregando comigo o pó das agulhas do mieloma.

- O quê? - Harry parou, com medo de se mover um milímetro sequer.

- O pó, que é o melhor tratamento para mordidas de Cracovinos. Ele puxa o veneno e seca a ferida. Aparentemente, no livro de cura, eles escreveram que o melhor é a poção de ovas de sapo, mas uma vez eu tentei e a ferida aumentou, fiquei mal por duas semanas. Quase me arrancou um pedaço. Felizmente, o amigo de quem eu comprei os ovos de Cracovinos me enviou uma coruja informando sobre o tratamento certo, eu tentei obter algumas agulhas de mieloma, depois fiz uma pasta delas e passei na ferida. Acredita que sarou depois de dois dias?

Acho que devo escrever para esses bruxos sábios e dizer que devem corrigir o que escreveram nesses livros, deverão acrescentar o tratamento certo. Mas não fico surpreso com o fato de ainda não constar nos livros, isso só foi descoberto recentemente. Isto é, porque quase nenhum bruxo é atacado por um Cracovino, é claro.

Harry ouviu com uma orelha, e de olhos bem atentos observando como uma criatura encarapaçada passava rumo a uma lebre e quebrava seu pescoço de uma única mordida desferida pelos maxilares equipados com dentes afiados como estiletes. Harry duvidava que algum pó seria capaz de ajudá-lo, se a mesma coisa acontecesse, por exemplo, com a sua perna, braço ou cabeça.

Perguntou a Hagrid se já podia voltar, desejava, logo que possível, escapar daquele lugar, porque "ele já estava frio", e ficou aliviado quando viu-se fazendo o caminho de volta para a cabana.

- E sobre os ataques? Alguma coisa mudou? - Ele perguntou, aparentemente casual, mas sentiu uma tensão subir-lhe.

- Harry, você sabe que eu não estou autorizado a falar sobre isso com você.

- Mas eu não vou contar a ninguém, Hagrid - insistiu. Ele realmente estava curioso.

- Eu sei, mas o diretor quase me arranca a pele quando descobriu que eu havia comentado sobre o assunto com você.

Harry suspirou. Ok, podia esperar. Afinal, poderia esperar um momento mais propício para fazer Hagrid falar. Ele sabia como conduzir.

Chegaram à cabana, conversaram por um tempo, e juntos eles voltaram para o castelo para o jantar. Nem Severus, nem Tonks estavam na refeição. Parecia que não conseguiam olhar um para o outro e evitar o desconforto da presenç decidiram simplesmente evitar todos os lugares onde poderiam fatalmente se encontrar. Harry esperava sinceramente que o diretor não permitisse que um matasse o outro. Luna estava estranhamente silenciosa e parecia aflita. E Harry novamente, olhando para a amiga de cabeça baixa, sentiu um forte remorso.

Era tudo, absolutamente tudo, culpa dele. Ele tinha que fazer algo, ele tinha de alguma forma ...

"Porra!"

Depois de terminar a refeição, ele pediu para se encontrar com ela nos prados em meia hora, e correu para seu dormitório para pegar o presente dela. Durante a visita a Hogsmeade para as pré-compras de Natal, teve dificuldade em escolher algo que se encaixasse em Luna e sua imagem incomum. Mas no final decidiu comprar uma bolsa flutuante e um cocar na forma de um crânio com uma mão que movia-se no topo. As unhas eram coloridas, pintadas cada uma de uma cor diferente. Ele sinceramente esperava que ela gostasse.

Luna ficou encantada com o presente.

- Oh, Harry, sempre quis ter uma terceira mão! Acho que poderia fazer muitas coisas. Por exemplo, coçar o pescoço, ou pegar Nargulês. - Harry manteve em seus pensamentos a conclusão de que isso poderia muito bem ser feito com as outras duas mãos. - Tenho um presente para você, mas por causa de ... isto é, por razões completamente alheias a mim no momento, eu acabei esquecendo de trazer. Vou trazê-lo.

- Você não precisa. – a amiga de Harry parou e ele engoliu em seco. Como você pode pedir desculpas a alguém que não sabe que você quer pedir desculpas, porque realmente você não quer que ele perceba que você deveria pedir desculpas a ele?

Bem, esse é mais ou menos o ponto.

Limpou a neve acumulada no banco e sentou-se sobre ele. Luna afundou o chapéu na cabeça e viu como sua mão pendurada mexia diante de seus olhos.

- Um ... - Começou um pouco inseguro, ainda não sabia como dizê-lo. - Você ouviu sobre a discussão entre Snape e Tonks?

O rosto de Luna ficou sério de repente, mas ela tentou não deixar que isso fosse percebido. Ela começou a tentar agarrar a mão que se mexia diante de seu nariz e fitou a neve pisoteada.

Harry respirou fundo.

- O diretor me chamou ao seu escritório, Snape acusou Tonks de não ter capacidade de cuidar de nós, disse que nos expõe ao perigo. Porque eu ... acidentalmente fui até ele, quando voltamos para o castelo. – "O quão mentiroso você é, Harry Potter!" - Bem, ele ficou chateado e correu para informar isso ao diretor, e agora estou muito triste por Tonks ter caído em apuros por essa razão. Realmente sinto muito. Por isso eu ... Eu queria falar com alguém com quem eu pudesse desabafar, e eu estou aqui com você e... – "É melhor terminar por aqui, porque eu poderei dizer alguma coisa realmente estúpida." - Eu tentei detê-lo, mas você sabe como ele é. Eu só queria dizer isso. Que eu sinto muito.

Ele olhou para Luna e descobriu que a menina estava olhando para ele com os olhos estranhamente estreitados. Parecia que seus pensamentos vagaram longe. Ou muito perto.

- Era o certo - ela disse calmamente no final. - Não é sua culpa. E... Fico feliz que você saiba.

Ele olhou para ela com surpresa. Os olhos da Corvinal brilharam. Mais uma vez Harry sofreu uma sensação estranha, como se ela soubesse muito mais do que as demais pessoas.

- Eu ... observei durante a festa. Anteriormente, eu tinha apenas suspeitas, mas eu vi - "como ela beijava você e acariciava-lhe" - como você olhava para ela e como se comportava em sua presença, isso me deu quase certeza. Eu sei no que prestar atenção, porque eu também ...

- Estou muito feliz que você saiba. Tonks ... Ela não quer que ninguém saiba. Mas ainda assim você é meu amigo, Harry. Não é verdade?

- É claro - garantiu rapidamente o menino, ao ouvir a hesitação na voz da corvinal.

- Bem, há muito tempo queria lhe dizer. Nós dois temos um segredo que é tão... difícil.

Tão difícil ...

- Uhm - resmungou Harry, sem saber o que dizer. Ele sempre foi ruim para esse tipo de conversa. Especialmente quando ela vinha para o tema da sua relação com Severus.

- Quando se tem alguém ao seu lado que compreende, é muito, muito mais fácil. Mas peço-lhe ... não lhe diga nada. Ele odeia Nimphadora... Eu sei, Harry, que está com você e eu sinto muito, mas ... Estou com medo.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no seu estômago. Ele sabia o que estava causando medo em Luna, mas preferia se jogar aos leões ou num rebanho de Cracovinos, que era algo muito pior, do que deixar a tristeza invadir aqueles olhos grandes que sempre olhavam tudo com otimismo.

- Não irei contar nada. Ele não vai saber de nada, eu prometo.

Sim, não irá contar, pois ele já contou há muito tempo ... Portanto, não foi assim uma completa mentira. Não é verdade?

Luna sorriu radiante e pegou os cabelos tentando tirá-los da mão movediça.

- Mão impertinente! Você tem que se comportar, ou vou guardar você! - A mão retirou-se. - É fantástico! - Luna olhou como se houvesse esquecido completamente da conversa que teve antes, e Harry sentiu um riacho de alívio correr por suas costas. – Adorei a bolsa. - Ela esticou a alça para a mão extra segurar e acenou para Harry. - Vejo você mais tarde. Tenho uma reunião urgente com Você-Sabe-Quem. Obrigada pelos presentes.

Harry viu-a sacudir a capa, pulando alegremente na neve rangente, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele lamentou não poder fazer o mesmo, como o mundo seria muito mais simples se fosse só sair pulando pela neve...

Ele ficou um pouco sobre o frio e voltou para o seu dormitório. Já tinha concluído todas as suas tarefas e agora não tinha nada para fazer. Havia festas e provavelmente ninguém ia fazer nada hoje, por isso só se deixou ficar deitado na cama pelo resto da tarde.

Ele se deitou na cama, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto acima de sua cama.

No castelo havia um silêncio de veludo. Ele era o único Grifinória que estava em férias em Hogwarts. E apesar do fato de que ele estava sozinho, ele não se sentia solitário. Finalmente podia descansar, finalmente podia fazer o que ele queria. Finalmente, ele poderia simplesmente ficar na cama por várias horas e meditar, sem ser molestado por ninguém, Ron não iria ficar tentando persuadi-lo a jogar o Snap explosivo nem Neville iria pedir ajuda nas lições. Nem mesmo Hermione iria lhe importunar com deveres de casa.

Finalmente tinha tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior e durante a noite.

Ele era o único. E as memórias eram maravilhosas.

Ele fechou os olhos e se lembrou de como foi sentir o toque quente dos lábios de Severus em sua pele. Ele colocou a mão sob a camisa e a colocou em seu peito. Tentou sentir seus dedos nos lugares onde os lábios de Snape tocou-o, mas ele sabia que era impossível.

Ele ainda não podia acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu. Mas era tão real ... dedos, lábios e as mãos de Severus estavam em todos os lugares sobre ele. E a sua língua ... Ah, sim, a língua. Ele não pôde conter um súbito choque curto nos lombos, quando ele se lembrou de como aquela língua quente deslizou em suas costas seguindo para baixo até finalmente chegar à sua entrada, e Harry sentiu o calor da beira da explosão em um lugar especial.

Severus Snape. Lambeu-o. Lá.

Toda vez que ele pensava nisso, sua cabeça girava. Concentrando-se nas imagens de sua mente, ele imaginou a cabeça escura mergulhada entre suas nádegas, a língua comprida, estendida por entre os lábios finos e molhados tocando a ponta em sua entrada.

Ele tremeu e cerrou os olhos, sentindo outro empurrão nos lombos.

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Ele nunca sentiu nada assim ... foi inimaginavelmente maravilhoso. Sem contar, é claro, a cada orgasmo que Snape o levou.

Lembrou-se de quase cada respiração, tanto dele como de Severus. Cada toque, cada estocada. Cada beijo. Porque Snape o beijou. Talvez não em sua boca, mas onde quer que ele fosse capaz de alcançar. E isso ainda lhe parecia extraordinário. E bom demais para ser verdade. Mas foi! Sim, certamente era absolutamente real!

Também lembrou das mãos entrelaçadas. Como a mão de Snape estava quente, aquecida pelo abraço de Harry, ele estava tão quente quanto sua mão. Lembrou de como seus dedos foram quase esmagados quando Severus gozou em seu interior. E Harry pôde ver tudo. Snape lhe permitiu vê-lo. Deixou-o ter a vista magnífica do seu rosto e contemplar. Harry permitiu-se ser usado à vontade.

_"Implore"._

A voz, falando essa palavra, era tão afiada que atravessou sua mente como uma lâmina atravessando o nevoeiro. E ainda causava uma contração dolorosa em todos os músculos e os nervos de seu corpo.

Por que, a simples lembrança, fazia ele sentir tudo derreter dentro dele e querer rasgá-lo por dentro numa fração de segundo? Por que, apesar do fato de pensar cada vez mais em atos sensíveis na cama, ainda esse tipo de comportamento por parte de Severus quase o levava a um orgasmo imediato?

Ele suspirou e se virou para o lado, puxando as pernas.

E, além disso, afinal, o que Severus lhe tinha dado, afinal, o que ele ofereceu ... ficou com ele. Foi a maior surpresa. Ele pensou que Snape simplesmente se levantaria e iria embora, e ele se aproximou dele e começou a acariciá-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos ainda mais apertados, tentando lembrar o sentimento de absoluta serenidade, que experimentou quando a mão de Snape suavemente acariciou seus cabelos. Ele se perguntava se aquilo iria acontecer de novo? Era apenas um gesto único? Ele deseja muito que Severus fique com ele por muitas vezes para que ele possa sentir sua proximidade, o seu toque suave. Para ser capaz de sentir essa completude novamente.

Ele conseguiu dar mais um passo difícil, para derrubar a parede que os separava, a parede que foi construída em torno de Severus. E talvez até possa ter derrubado algumas mais de uma só vez?

Ele tentou não pensar que nesta manhã fria, ao abraçar Snape, ele não retornou o gesto. Mesmo que desejasse, ele não conseguia explicar por que não retribuiu.

Talvez ele só estava ruim? Talvez fica sempre de mau humor pela manhã? Como Harry poderia saber já que era a primeira vez que ele o via em uma hora tão cedo?

Sim, certamente era apenas isso. Bem, ele poderia mudar durante a noite?

As memórias da noite quase que imediatamente puxaram a lembrança do sonho, e Harry rapidamente fechou a mente para ela e contra a entrada das ondas de medo.

"Era apenas um sonho estúpido. Não vai acontecer nada! Não vai!"

Ele devia pensar em Severus. Apenas sobre ele e tudo o que recebeu dele. Severus abraçou-o. Beijou sua têmpora. E a mão.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para o interior da sua mão.

Não imaginava que tudo isso pudesse chegar tão longe. Que ele conseguiria ir tão longe. No início... Severus nem mesmo queria abraçá-lo. E agora fazia essas coisas e...

Harry prendeu a respiração, de repente, quando um pensamento invadiu sua mente e começou a gritar em seu ouvido.

É claro. Afinal, Snape ... ele aprendeu. Ele aprendeu com ele. Ele aprendeu cada gesto.

Quando Harry começou a abraçá-lo, depois de algum tempo o homem começou a cobri-lo sozinho. É verdade que foi necessário algum esforço, mas no final, ele retribuiu. E agora nem precisava mais pedir para obter um abraço. Depois, Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço e orelha. Durante a sua primeira vez na cadeira. Mas Severus fez o mesmo, quando Harry se aproximou dele e puxou-o na porta. Ele beijou seu pescoço. E beijou sua orelha tomando-o sobre a mesa depois da situação com Gina no banheiro.

O imitava. Imitou desde o início.

Harry lembrou como acariciou o rosto do homem quando sentou no colo dele deprimido, Snape o consolou. E alguns dias mais tarde, quando Harry lhe deu um presente de aniversário, Severus fez o mesmo. Também acariciou-o na face.

E agora ...

Harry olhou para a palma da mão aberta.

E agora, beijou sua mão. Assim como Harry tinha feito tantas vezes. Para não mencionar o beijo no torso, mamilos e tudo o que a boca faminta foi capaz de alcançar.

Sim, Severus aprendeu com ele. Ele aprendeu a sensibilidade e a delicadeza. Por que ele não notou?

Então, se era possível ... Harry, ainda poderia ensinar-lhe mais alguma coisa? Algo que realmente queria. Talvez Snape ... talvez ele também poderia um dia ... tomar o seu pênis na boca?

Esta mesma ideia pareceu-lhe nesse momento absurdamente improvável, mas depois do que aconteceu recentemente e que Harry agora entendia, começou a germinar nele a esperança.

Ele se perguntava como era sentir o aperto dos lábios na cabeça do pênis quente e a língua quente deslizar sobre o eixo ... Ninguém nunca fez nada parecido com ele. E, a julgar pelas reações de Snape, quando Harry fez isso para ele, deve ser um sentimento irresistível. Será que Severus não fazia isso porque não sabia que Harry desejava? Até agora, toda vez que ele queria alguma coisa, de alguma forma, ele lhe deu a entender. Claro que ele não era um idiota, e ele sabia que havia certas coisas que Severus nunca lhe daria, mas depois de ontem à noite, Harry teve que verificar alguns de seus desejos e descobriu que alguns deles começaram a parecer ao seu alcance. Ele realmente seria um idiota se não tentasse consegui-los.

Então ele decidiu. Tentará de alguma forma, mostrar para Severus que ele também quer sentir seus lábios e língua em seu pênis.

Merlin, o simples pensamento sobre esse desejo o estava deixando louco.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar uma imagem de cabelos pretos entre suas coxas e os lábios finos, abrindo para receber a cabeça brilhante de seu pênis.

"Droga!"

Agora ele realmente começou a ter dificuldade para respirar e o espaço em suas calças diminuiu.

Ele rolou de costas novamente, abrindo os olhos tomando uma respiração profunda.

Se pensar mais profundamente sobre tudo isso, ele podia perceber que também aprendeu muitas coisas com Severus. Lembrou-se de sua timidez inicial, quando nem mesmo podia tropeçar com Severus sem ter que ouvir alguma frase ácida. Descobriu que depois que bebeu a poção, a atitude do homem mudou completamente em relação a ele. A intolerância e a arrogância com que normalmente lhe tratava, desapareceram. Toda vez que via Snape, ele se sentia envergonhado e constrangido, e isso não ajudava na condução de uma conversa, pelo menos, suportável. Mas durante todo esse tempo, ele aprendeu uma espécie de insolência. Tornou-se resistente aos comentários maliciosos e era capaz de responder. Ele tornou-se mais auto confiante. Era mais e mais hábil em mover-se equilibrando-se sobre linhas finas, e quando ele caia ... sempre de alguma forma, conseguia voltar.

Na verdade, era estranho. Agora, quando a memória voltou para algumas situações, que ocorreram recentemente ...notou uma coisa. Toda vez que ele tentou fugir ou afastar-se ... Severus o deteve. Sempre. Nunca permitiu que ele escapasse, como se estivesse tentando a todo custo mantê-lo consigo, como se houvesse amarrado nele uma coleira invisível, que só apertava às vezes, quando Harry tentava fugir, então puxava para atraí-lo de volta.

Ele não tinha ideia do por que desses pensamentos penetraram em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que isso significa alguma coisa, mas ainda não se atrevia a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ele só tinha a impressão de que recebeu um apoio extra como se fosse uma outra perna, para poder manter sempre o equilíbrio. Porque agora ele sabia ... não, suspeitava ... Severus o prendia. E era uma agradável sensação. Apenas agradável, gostava de saber que Severus aprendia com ele todos esses gestos. Mesmo que o próprio Harry não fosse um especialista em sensibilidade.

Durante os primeiros 11 anos de sua vida ainda não tinha recebido um único beijo ou um abraço ou uma palavra calorosa. Então ele pensou que deveria ser assim. Que não merecia. Ele só podia ver Tia Petúnia ter ataques de mimos, abraços e beijos endereçados ao seu "querido Dudinha", se perguntava se sempre iria se sentir sozinho. Mas ele rapidamente abandonou tais pensamentos, acreditando que se não conseguia o carinho de alguém, aparentemente, realmente não merecia. Os Dursleys sempre o persuadiram. Que era inútil, que ele não merecia nada. E Harry nem sequer tentou contestar, sabendo que tudo isso não era para ele.

Mas então ele foi para Hogwarts. Um lugar cheio de alegria, pessoas amigáveis que acabaram lhe convencendo de que ele merece tudo de melhor. Ele foi para os braços da Sra. Weasley, que mostrou-lhe como é se sentir amado, como é sentir a proximidade e o calor. Também tinha Hermione, que lhe dava abraços a cada oportunidade. E cada pequeno gesto, que ele recebeu tornou-se extremamente importante. Sentiu o significado de ternura, carinho e calor crescer em incrível sensação no coração, calor que aqueceu o seu interior e parecia-lhe que queimaria formando uma luz brilhante que nunca lhe permitiria mergulhar na solidão. E na escuridão.

Ele foi beijado, abraçado, acariciado e foi bom, mas nunca sentiu muito a necessidade de retribuir. Estes gestos eram muito importantes para ele e queria dar a alguém especial. E agora conhecia essa pessoa especial e ele não conseguia parar de dar-lhe tudo o que tinha aprendido. Ele também queria ensinar isso a ele também, para que pudesse transferir esse "conhecimento" sobre o carinho. Ele queria que Severus também sentisse calor e afeto. Achava que ele estava conseguindo. Mesmo que ele mesmo conhecesse muito pouco ainda sobre o... amor.

Lembrou-se, que algumas vezes, tio Valter e Dudley deixavam a casa para fazer algum "negócio de homens", o que provavelmente dependia do assento para ficar sentado metade de um dia na beira do rio com uma vara na mão e esperando até que alguns peixes estúpidos mordam uma coisa estranha e vermelha flutuando acima de sua cabeça . Harry, então, ficava com a tia Petúnia, que gostava de ver todos os tipos de séries argentinas e brasileiras. Às vezes, quando estava com muito tédio, se escondia atrás da porta e tentava assisti-las com ela. Ele sempre se perguntava por que essas pessoas se comportavam tão estupidamente, como se seus cérebros tivessem sido comido por um hipogrifo, como disse Luna. Olhavam um para o outro durante meia hora, suspirando um para o outro, e por sua vez, uma centena de vezes, repetiam seus nomes, e tia Petúnia passava o tempo todo enxugando os olhos e o nariz com um lenço de papel.

Quando criança, entendia amor como o ato de apenas ficar olhando. Estes filmes sempre o aborreciam depois de 15 minutos observando as pessoas fazendo a mesma coisa, repetia para si mesmo que ele preferia comer um polvo grande, do que comportar-se assim.

Mas um dia, quando ele tinha doze anos e ele estava de férias na casa dos Dursley, seus pontos de vista foram rapidamente reavaliados. Ele estava sozinho em casa à noite e pôde assistir TV à vontade. E trocando canais, deparou-se com algo estranho. Ele viu um homem e uma mulher, completamente nus e fazendo algumas contorções. Ambos respiravam e moviam-se estranhamente. E apesar do fato de que ele não sabia ainda o que isso significava, ele sentiu um calor incomum no estômago e na parte inferior do corpo, e nos próximos dias passou com uma expressão ausente em seu rosto e as imagens dessas pessoas diante de seus olhos, incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Lhe agradou muito mais a visão de alguém suspirando e repetindo o nome de alguém. No terceiro ano, comentou isso com Ron, que apenas ficou vermelho e pediu para não mencionar isso perto de sua mãe e nem Hermione.

No quarto ano, pela primeira vez ele teve contato com as revistas para adultos, que Seamus pegou de seus primos mais velhos. Era uma revista para bruxos, então os pares de imagens se moviam como o filme que Harry assistiu. Todos os meninos no dormitório, exceto Neville, que estava sentado no canto, corando como uma peônia, olharam para as fotos com os olhos brilhando entre suspiros ao ver as fotografias das mulheres. Às vezes, suspiravam mesmo para aquelas fotos ao lado de quem não havia homem algum. Mostrou a revista para todos apontando os seios de uma mulher e sorriu de forma ambígua. Harry tentou imitá-los, mas ele não podia fazer o mesmo, porque ele só se excitava com as imagens dos casais. Mas não sabia o porquê.

No final, ele decidiu fazer um experimento. Pediu a Seamus que lhe emprestasse a revista no meio da noite, quando todo mundo já estava dormindo, ele abriu a publicação e começou a se tocar. E quando sentiu pela primeira vez a onda incrível de prazer absorver todo o seu corpo, ele pensou que ia morrer de felicidade. Após 15 minutos, ele fez de novo. Ele estava tão animado que era o suficiente para ele apenas alguns movimentos para ele gozar. Muito rapidamente aprendeu a remover também os traços de suas travessuras. Ele passou metade do feriado cercado por revistas e na quinta, quando os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts, ele decidiu tentar a experiência ao vivo mesmo. Mas a timidez em relação às meninas frustrava todos os seus planos. Não conseguia lidar com isso, não podia fazer nada. Gostava realmente de Cho. Pelo menos, ele pensou que sim

E apesar do fato de que as fotografias de casais em situações obcenas terem começado a lhe animar cada vez menos, tentou continuar, principalmente depois de ouvir as "aventuras" de Dean e Seamus nas férias.

No entanto, a única aventura que ele foi capaz de obter, foi um beijo com Cho. Que acabou por ser um fracasso total. Ele sempre imaginava que todos sentiam o mesmo calor ao se tocar imaginando casais apaixonados, no caso dele, especialmente os homens com suas parceiras. Ele não sabia por que, mas seus olhos sempre eram atraídos para os homens. O peito largo, o cabelo que se estendia do umbigo para baixo, seus enormes pênis salientes e os testículos redondos e macios ...

Por fim, havia o fato de que só se masturbava com uma foto de um homem diante dos olhos, essa era a única maneira pela qual conseguia se excitar. E isso lhe dava mais medo, principalmente quando seus amigos ficavam delirando falando de nádegas e seios das mulheres nuas. Ele suspeitava que não devia lhes comentar sobre o seu modo diferente de se animar.

Ainda assim, ele fingiu que ele gostava de meninas, e até tentou se convencer de que isso era verdade. Que aquele seu gosto diferente era apenas temporário, que em breve iria deixá-lo. No entanto, após a morte de Sirius, esqueceu tudo. Homens e mulheres. Durante todo o feriado sentiu um imenso vazio na mente, não pensou sobre isso nem sequer um segundo. Lhe convinha. Voltar para Hogwarts lhe acalentou um pouco o espírito. O início do ano escolar passou muito rapidamente e Harry pensou que nunca mais iria olhar para homens nus.

Até Snape mandá-lo beber a poção Desiderium Intimum.

E então tudo desmoronou. Harry já sabia que o que sentia era verdade. Ele não podia lutar contra isso. Não mais.

Então desistiu.

Agora dormia no quarto de Snape. Ele o amava. Sentia-se Feliz. Ele queria continuar assim.

Ele rolou para o lado e sorriu para seus pensamentos.

O relógio bateu a hora do jantar na parede da Sala Comunal.

* * *

Harry mais uma vez voltou para a cama. Ele não conseguia dormir. O vazio e o silêncio extraordinário o cercavam. Ele não ouvia o ronco de Ron e nem a respiração de Neville o perturbando.

Ele estava totalmente sozinho. E se durante o dia não se sentiu incomodado, agora sentia-se desconfortável.

Era saudade. Não podia fazer nada contra a falta que sentia de Severus. A falta de seu cheiro e seu toque. Enrolou-se numa posição fetal, imaginando que a almofada era Snape, abraçou-a amplamente.

Mas isso não ajudava. Um temor nasceu em meio a escuridão, esticando suas garras em sua direção, ele estava sozinho e incapaz de se defender contra ele. Não queria sonhar novamente com a mesma coisa da noite passada, portanto antes de ir para a cama bebeu dois goles da Poção de sono sem sonhos.

Severus apareceu no jantar, e Harry sentiu uma alegria indescritível, por simplesmente poder olhar para ele, mesmo a poucos metros do assento onde estava na grande mesa de madeira. Ele queria tanto fazer o mesmo que na noite anterior, ou ir se encontrar com ele logo após o jantar. Mas o homem não olhou para ele nem mesmo uma vez, como se, em geral, não considerasse tal opção, e Harry apenas voltou para o dormitório e colocou-se em sua cama fria.

Mas agora ele lamentava essa decisão.

Ele pegou a pedra verde debaixo do travesseiro e por um momento ficou olhando para ela.

Ele sabia qual resposta receberia se ele perguntasse a Severus se poderia ir vê-lo nesta noite.

"Claro que não, menino bobo!" seria provavelmente a versão mais eufemística.

Harry suspirou e colocou a pedra de volta no travesseiro. Ele olhou para a abóbada submersa nas trevas e decidiu.

Talvez seria melhor apenas ir até lá e convencê-lo a deixá-lo entrar? Se ele chegasse lá, talvez Snape não o expulsasse. Era um pensamento muito otimista, mas decidiu o colocar em prática logo, senão não se atreveria.

Escorregou para fora da cama de pijama, ele colocou os sapatos, pegou o manto e o Mapa do Maroto, verificado primeiro se Snape estava, certamente, em suas câmaras, esse foi o trajeto mais longo da torre para as masmorras. Felizmente, com a saída dos estudantes, Filch reduziu as patrulhas à noite pelo castelo quase ao mínimo, e Harry não teve problemas para chegar ao seu destino.

Ele parou diante da porta de carvalho e respirou fundo, então, levantou a mão para bater, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a porta se abriu deixando-o entrar.

Snape nunca removia a magia que permitia Harry entrar livremente em seu escritório?

Harry sentiu um calor no estômago e sorriu para si mesmo, antes de parar diante da porta principal para as câmaras do Mestre de Poções. Ele tirou o manto de si e suspirou várias vezes, sentindo a confiança querer lhe escapar.

Mas no final ele estava ali. Ele não podia voltar atrás agora.

Ele levantou a mão e bateu na porta.

No silêncio que o rodeava, as batidas do seu coração pareciam-lhe demasiadas altas.

E então ele ouviu o ranger de uma porta ser aberta ao longe e passos. Prendeu a respiração quando viu a maçaneta em movimento. Era tarde demais para escapar. Ele só esperava que Snape não o matasse.

A porta se abriu e Harry viu o homem vestido com seu pijama preto. Os olhos do homem se estreitaram quando caíram sobre Harry, torpedeando-o duramente, ante os olhos hostis, ele não conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra. Ele desviou seus olhos para a parede ao lado da silhueta escura do homem.

- Eu sinto muito por ter vindo aqui durante a noite – disparou finalmente depois de ter desgrudado sua língua do palato – mas eu não conseguia dormir e... e... posso passar com você ao menos essa noite? Eu não quero ficar sozinho. Por favor.

Por um momento houve silêncio, e Harry não sabia se o som mais alto era da batida de seu coração, ou da respiração rápida. Severus não falou. Ele olhou para ele, franzindo a testa, como se ponderasse profundamente a resposta.

O silêncio se prolongou. Harry estava lentamente perdendo a esperança.

Ele sabia que era bobagem, que ele não devia ter ido até ali no meio da noite. Ele deveria virar e ir embora, e meter-se novamente em seu dormitório.

E no momento em que ele decidiu fazê-lo, Severus se afastou. Harry olhou para ele e viu que Snape, sem uma palavra, afastava-se da porta e abria-a ainda mais num gesto convidativo.

O coração de Harry cantou. No último momento, conteve o aparecimento de um cantarolar em sua boca. Ele permitiu-se apenas um leve sorriso e cruzou o limiar, sentindo como se tivesse acabado de voltar para casa.

Ele colocou o manto e o mapa na cadeira e, sem esperar pelo homem, moveu-se para dentro do quarto. Ele queria apenas estar o mais rápido possível em sua cama. A cama preta e perfumada com o cheiro de Severus.

No quarto havia escuridão quase total, a única luz era a que entreva pela porta aberta para a sala. Harry tirou os óculos e colocou-os na mesa de cabeceira, e depois sentou na borda da cama, à espera de Snape. Ele não precisava nem mesmo tocá-lo. Ele só queria sentir a sua presença. Era o suficiente para ele. O simples fato de que ele podia estar ali, o enchia de alegria.

Ele ouviu passos e a porta silenciosamente ser fechada. E depois o colchão próximo a ele, inclinou-se do seu lado. Quando Severus finalmente deitou e ficou imóvel, a sala ficou em silêncio.

Harry tinha a impressão de que neste silêncio sedoso, cada murmúrio ressoava mais alto que a explosão de fogos de artifício, por isso não se atreveu a se mover. Ele se deitou ao seu lado, tentando respirar com tranquilidade para ouvir a respiração calma de Severus.

Mas no final ele não podia mais suportar. Moveu-se de lado para ficar de frente para o homem. Ele não podia vê-lo. O quarto estava em total escuridão, ela era tão forte que poderia ser cortada em fatias.

Ele queria algo mais. Moveu a mão no escuro e encontrou a mão de Severus descansando sobre a cama. Acariciou-lhe. Suavemente, quase roçando a pele.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou, incapaz de entender por que sua voz estava tão rouca.

Severus não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele pegou sua mão e apertou-a suavemente.

Harry prendeu a respiração, sentindo um calor em expansão no peito. Não tentou puxar sua mão. Ele sabia que era um tipo de toque que poderia se conservar por um tempo muito longo. Até mesmo a noite toda.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giovana PMWS**, não disse que Harry ainda ia se meter em situação grossa por conta do álcool?( Chapter 37) Mais ele conseguiu se safar. O gesto de Severus indo até a torre da Grifinória foi uma grande (e inconsciente) demonstração de que o Mestre de Poções se importa com o garoto, mas do que ele gostaria de admitir, e cá entre nós, ainda se esforça para não admitir!

Quando Severus sabe o que observar e quem observar, ninguém escapa dele. Harry estava certo ao imaginar que Snape rapidamente descobriria quem era a amante de Tonks (Chapter 38), e sim, aquela cerveja foi o Severus mesmo quem fez. Bom, isso só seria confirmado lá na frente, mas vá lá, não resisti...(tô ficando meio Hagrid!). Até Severus se deixa influenciar com uma data tão especial como o Natal... foi fofo ele "cuidando" do Harry, concordo, foi profundo e bonito de se ler (Chapter 39). Mas o menino quase sai correndo do colo dele ao ouvir _"eu vou cuidar de você"_, a última vez que ele ouviu essa promessa o resultado não foi muito romântico para ele.

Os pesadelos de Harry (Chapter 40) estão cheios de símbolos muito significativos, e como você mesmo já adiantou, nós ficaremos sabendo de tudo mais na frente!

**Ana Scully Rickman**, lembro que quando li o cap. "atrás da porta do quarto" pela primeira vez, fiquei ansiosa pelo beijo. Ficava pensando: "a qualquer momento Severus não vai resistir e vai atacar a boca do Harry, eles vão se beijar, finalmente!", mas nada, em meio a tantas carícias e gestos atenciosos, não veio nenhum beijo nos lábios do menino...Continuemos na esperança!

Certamente essa noite de amor com Severus quase mata o grifinória do coração, aquela língua... Snape estava com fome do garoto, lambeu-o quase por inteiro, queria devorá-lo! O Mestre entregou-se à sua fome e desejo, na noite de Natal, ele queria ter e dar prazer, foi muito intenso, realmente, bonito de se ler.

Snape cobrindo Harry com uma manta foi ultra fofo, é um gesto tão simples, mas que denota todo uma carinho, todo um sentimento de atenção... por mais que ele possa querer negar, ele se importa com Harry e seu bem estar. Na noite de Natal, eles se entregaram de presente um para o outro. Como você mesmo disse: _"foi uma entrega muito bonita das duas partes"._

**Gehenna,** você tocou o ponto certo, um dos grandes diferenciais do Desiderium Intimum é ser tão bem trabalhada e estruturar tão bem as emoções dos personagens, principalmente as do par central. A fic acaba por se tornar única, distanciando-se do rótulo de fic meramente pornográfica, foi por isso que eu gostei muito dela, ela te oferece muito mais do que a observação de um envolvimento amoroso, ela te leva para um mundo de conflitos sentimentais, contextuais, comportamentais dentre outros. Ela é completa. E eu fico feliz em traduzir e compartilhar essa leitura com vocês!


	42. Chapter 42

**38 Conhecendo você e aprendendo**

**Parte 1**

Harry acordou. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto escuro, verificando onde exatamente ele estava, somente quando sua mente sonolenta começou a trabalhar com mais clareza, foi que começou a se lembrar.

Ele foi até Snape durante a noite. Ficou com ele.

Ele não se lembrava de quando ele adormeceu. Lembrou-se apenas que estava em meio a escuridão, ouvindo a respiração calma do homem e um aperto sincero e caloroso em sua mão. Mas agora, Severus não estava lá. Harry não tinha ideia que horas era. Ele olhou ao redor e na penumbra de algumas velas, viu, em pé sobre a mesa de cabeceira, o relógio. Colocou os óculos no nariz e olhou para as instruções. Eram 06:15.

Ele suspirou e caiu de costas no travesseiro, olhando para o teto.

Ele acordou no quarto Severus. Era ... um sentimento maravilhoso. Ele sentia como se ali fosse justamente o seu lugar. Oh, o que ele faria para ser capaz de acordar ali todos os dias ... Mesmo que Snape não estivesse ao lado dele.

Na verdade, este é o lugar onde ele poderia estar? No quarto?

Normalmente, Harry estaria com muito sono para se forçar a levantar-se, mas definitivamente não era uma situação normal. Ele sentiu-se muito desperto, devido o lugar e as circunstâncias em que estava. Portanto, imediatamente pulou da cama, pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho rápido, durante o qual ele não pôde recusar-se a desfrutar dos aromas de Severus, vestiu-se e com um sorriso tingido com ansiedade, saiu do quarto.

Snape estava vestido com suas túnicas pretas como de costume diário, esperando por ele sentado em sua cadeira. Ou pelo menos foi assim que a mente animada de Harry quis fazer parecer. Especialmente quando ele viu em pé sobre a mesa dois pratos cheios de ovos recheados e torradas e uma garrafa de vinho branco. O homem olhava para o fogo e parecia não ter notado a entrada de Harry, mas o menino sabia que era apenas impressão.

- Bom dia, Severus - ele disse baixinho, tentando verificar qual era o humor do homem. Quão diferente soou esse cumprimento do "boa noite" comumente dado. Era algo completamente diferente. Eles começaram o dia juntos. Não só terminaram.

- Sente-se, Potter. Eu arrumei o café da manhã.

Harry obedeceu, um só pensamento bateu em sua cabeça: "vou tomar café da manhã com Severus!"

O homem pegou a garrafa e serviu dois copos de líquido claro. Harry pegou o garfo, e depois de algumas mordidas, ouviu palavras pronunciadas aparentemente de modo casual:

- Como você passou a noite, Potter? Sonhou algo novamente?

Harry congelou o garfo na boca.

- N-não - ele murmurou depois de um momento. - Não, está tudo bem. Não sonhei com nada. Eu ... Tomei a Poção do sono sem sonhos ontem - disse ele, entendo que seria melhor confessar isso imediatamente, porque Snape, provavelmente, iria encontrar uma maneira de arrancar essa informação dele.

- Hmm. - Severus deu uma mordida e mastigou pensativo. Harry ficou tenso, esperando para a próxima pergunta. Ele sabia que Snape não iria parar por ali, ele queria saber mais. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. – O que aconteceu comigo no seu sonho? - Ele perguntou, por fim, olhando Harry nos olhos.

"Droga! Ele tem que ser tão direto?"

Harry não queria se lembrar disso. Não agora, não naquele momento perfeito. Eles estavam juntos, fazendo o seu café da manhã juntos e era tão bom ... Mas ele sabia que este homem nunca podia deixar que agradáveis momentos durassem muito.

- Você ... eee ... - Ele, não sabia como descrever algo cuja mera menção fazia gelar o seu sangue. Era apenas um sonho! Ele devia se lembrar que era apenas um sonho! Não vai acontecer de verdade! - Estávamos no cemitério. Na verdade, eu e Cedrico. No dia em que Voldemort retornou. Mas então ... Cedrico se transformou em você e... e eles... - Por que as palavras não passam pela garganta? - Eles o mataram ... - terminou quase inaudível, baixando a cabeça e olhando para seus joelhos.

- Você nunca sonhou isso antes? - perguntou Severus.

- Sim. Mas não desse jeito. Não dessa forma. Quero dizer... Sonhei muitas vezes com os eventos ocorridos no cemitério. A morte de Cedrico e o retorno de Voldemort. Os Dursley ficavam com raiva de mim porque ... ehm ... eu gritava à noite. Mas agora foi diferente. Agora, pela primeira vez eu sonhei que matavam você, e não ele. E foi ... muito mais assustador. - Harry não era agora capaz de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o homem. Ele olhou para seu café da manhã, mas diante dos seus olhos só via as imagens do sonho.

- Fale-me sobre isso. - A voz de Snape estava estranhamente apertada. - Conte-me sobre esses eventos. Sobre o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. O que realmente aconteceu lá, Potter?

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Severus com surpresa.

- Eu pensei que Dumbledore tivesse contado a você.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de ouvir de você.

Harry hesitou. Algo na voz e na expressão facial de Snape o incomodava. Por que tanto interesse nisso? Ele queria esquecer isso e nunca mais voltar a lembrar. Mas isto foi, antes de Severus. Se estava pedindo para Harry falar a respeito, certamente tinha que ter alguma boa razão.

- Na última tarefa do Torneio, eu e Cedrico fomos parar em um cemitério. Lá estava o túmulo de Tom Riddle. Quando a cicatriz começou a doer-me, eu imaginei que Voldemort deveria estar em algum lugar nos arredores. E depois ... do meio da escuridão Rabicho apareceu, carregando-o nos braços. Voldemort ordenou-lhe para matar Cedrico. Ele disse, "Mate o desnecessário." - Harry estremeceu involuntariamente, recordando as palavras e o horror que ele sentiu, quando o raio verde atingiu o corpo do Lufa-Lufa. E também ... o corpo de Severus. Ele cerrou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. - Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente. Eu fui preso num monumento, eu não podia me mover. Rabicho usou o meu sangue, os ossos do túmulo de Tom Riddle e sua mão cortada, para restaurá-lo à vida. E eu não podia fazer nada. Eu olhei quando Voldemort restaurou seu corpo, bem... diante de mim e chamar seus Comensais da Morte. - Harry hesitou por um momento, porque em sua mente veio um pensamento. - Você ... você sabia que ele tinha voltado? - Seus olhos involuntariamente foi ao braço esquerdo de Severus, descansando imóvel na mesa.

- Sim, Potter. Eu o senti - o homem respondeu calmamente e passou pela cabeça de Harry um pensamento muito rápido...

- Mas ... o que você sentiu, então? - Não sabia por que ele fez esta pergunta, mas ele tinha que saber. Olhou para o rosto de Snape, que não moveu um músculo sequer. Ela era como esculpido em pedra.

- Eu senti que a minha previsão se concretizara - ele disse em voz desapaixonada, girando lentamente a cabeça para a lareira e olhando o fogo. - Eu não tinha tempo para refletir profundamente. Eu imediatamente disse tudo para Dumbledore. Tivemos de tomar as medidas adequadas. Eu tive que tomar algumas decisões importantes. O que aconteceu depois, Potter?

Harry piscou para a súbita mudança de assunto. Focando nos detalhes dos eventos, lembrou-se do cemitério.

- Apareceram os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, ele mencionou alguns nomes. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, Avery, Macnair e Nott. Começou a falar com eles, e então ...

- O Lorde das Trevas contou seus Comensais da Morte? - Severus perguntou, interrompendo-o e Harry não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que o homem estava extremamente interessado. Mas no final ele era um espião entre eles. Era normal que ele quisesse saber dessas coisas.

- Ele ... disse que ninguém tentou encontrá-lo depois do acidente, eram traidores desleais que preferiram renegá-lo para permanecer em liberdade e só os Lestrang foram fiéis a ele até o final e seriam recompensados por isso. - Harry puxou pela memória, tentando lembrar exatamente cada palavra dita por Voldemort. - Ele também disse que Rabicho voltou para ele, embora seja um traidor tanto quanto o resto, mas o ajudou a...

Severus se inclinou ainda mais. Parecia que ele queria atacar Harry e arrancar-lhe as palavras direto da garganta.

Memórias passavam em sua mente. Um certo alguém lhe fez perguntas semelhantes e demonstrou um semelhante interesse.

O falso Moody.

- ... E disse que um deles o traiu e pagaria por isso com a morte, e um outro, o mais fiel, estava em Hogwarts e executando seus comandos – a voz de Harry embargou no final, ele prendeu a respiração, vendo como o rosto de Severus relaxava e ele virar a cabeça em direção ao fogo. Harry poderia jurar que antes dele virar, ele viu em seu rosto um leve sorriso.

- Dumbledore diz que ele estava preocupado com Karkaroff e Barto Crouch Jr. - disse Harry em voz alta, não tendo ideia do porquê. Mas Snape sabia disso. Não era verdade? Era como reafirmar uma informação.

- E o que aconteceu depois, Potter? - Snape perguntou devidamente, sem tirar os olhos do fogo.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Voldemort me libertou. Ele me disse para lutar, duelar com ele. Eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance contra ele. Nunca na minha vida senti tanto medo ... - Ele sussurrou suavemente, baixando a cabeça de novo e olhou para seu joelho. - Eu me escondi atrás de uma lápide. Mas eu sabia que eu não poderia ficar lá para sempre. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. - Involuntariamente, ele olhou para o fogo. Ele tinha uma estranha sensação de que estava precisamente neste momento no cemitério. Tudo era tão claro. Cada pensamento que aflorou em sua mente. - Eu pensei comigo mesmo... é ele ou eu. É isso. Este é o momento. Eu tenho que enfrentá-lo. Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer, mas eu não achava que seria tão cedo. Eu não sabia nada ainda. Eu não tinha chance de... Eu sabia sobre o assunto. Era a minha tarefa. O meu destino. - Ele tirou os olhos do fogo e baixou a cabeça novamente. Ele sentiu dores no peito. O medo. Mas não mais depois que ele terminou. Ele estava seguro. Pelo menos por agora. - Eu aceitei o desafio e me coloquei diante dele. Lancei um Expelliarmus contra a sua maldição da morte. - Será que ele pensou que Severus bufou baixinho? - E então as nossas varinhas se uniram de uma forma estranha. Eu vi Cedrico e meus pais. Eles pararam ele, e eu corri para a taça e...Voltei para Hogwarts.

Severus meneou a cabeça, dando a entender a Harry que sabia o resto da história.

Durante muito tempo houve silêncio. Harry lutou com os pensamentos que surgiram espontaneamente à superfície de sua mente e não lhe davam paz. Mas ele não podia detê-los. Ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ele olhou para o homem na frente dele, ele estava com expressão de quem estava atolado em pensamentos. Ele queria lembrá-lo de que ele ainda estava ali.

- Severus ... - Ele se inclinou para frente, engolindo saliva. - Eu ... você ... Eu sei ... Eu acho que sei o que ele lhe diz para fazer ...

Snape virou a cabeça e Harry deu um passo atrás, vendo o gelo queimar em seus olhos.

- Acredite em mim, você não sabe e, provavelmente, não vai querer saber - ele disse calmamente.

O menino hesitou. Ele não poderia afastar seus olhos para longe do olhar escuro. Ele sentiu um formigamento nas costas. Mas não, não conseguia se afastar, não conseguia fugir. Porque ele queria mergulhar naqueles olhos. Ele queria pegar essa escuridão, quebrá-la para ver o brilho em seu lugar. Faíscas de fogo, e não o gelo.

- Eu só ... Eu quero que você saiba que se você quiser ... você pode me contar tudo. Sobre qualquer coisa. Eu ... Eu entendo isso. - Ele levantou a mão e tocou sua cicatriz. - Eu também sou marcado. Eu sei como é.

Por um momento, algo brilhou nos olhos de Severus.

- Eu vou manter isso em mente - disse ele finalmente, e Harry, pela primeira vez desde o início daquela conversa, ouviu um tom suave em sua voz. - E agora eu ficaria muito grato se você acabasse rapidamente o café da manhã.

Harry pegou o garfo e estendeu um leve sorriso.

- E o que faremos depois?

Snape franziu a testa e olhou para ele com surpresa.

- Depois? Depois você volta para sua casa, porque eu ... Eu vou estar muito ocupado hoje.

Era impressão sua ou os olhos de Severus, por uma fração de segundo, se dirigiram em direção ao laboratório escondido atrás de uma estante de livros?

Harry olhou para a poção de ovos mexidos em seu garfo.

- Uhm ... Eu entendo - ele murmurou baixinho. Ele sabia que seu sonho de passar o dia inteiro com Snape era apenas esperanças tolas, mas ele realmente queria ficar com ele hoje, mesmo que só por algum tempo mais. Eles estavam tendo uma oportunidade única e irrepetível de se conhecer melhor, sem serem perturbados por ninguém. – Mas eu posso vir à noite? Embora só um pouco? Vou trazer um livro, eu vou estudar, eu nem vou incomodar. Eu não irei perturbá-lo. Me deixe ficar nem que seja um pouco. - Severus deu-lhe um olhar longo, pensativo. - Por favor - disse Harry, sabendo que quase sempre funcionava.

- Bem - finalmente disse o homem. - Talvez eu possa me encontrar com você em algum momento entre as sete e nove da noite. Mas você tem que chegar na hora certa.

Harry sorriu.

- É claro.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas agora os ovos mexidos com cogumelos, pareceram-lhe muito mais saborosos.

* * *

Harry colocou o manual de adivinhação de lado, e bocejou. Os seus olhos fechavam cansados. Ele dormiu muito pouco à noite, porque o simples fato de estar ao lado de Severus foi o suficiente para ele não conseguir pregar o olho. Decidiu que já que não tinha nada mais para fazer, deveria começar a dar conta das lições de casa, e adivinhação era capaz de o fazer dormir em um tempo muito curto.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Eram quatro da tarde. Provavelmente não faria mal algum se ele desse um cochilo, não é? Havia marcado com Severus às sete da noite. Preferia ir até ele depois de um bom descanso. De qualquer forma, pode estudar nos aposentos dele, porque ele disse isso. Ele não tinha vontade de fazer isso, mas se era a única maneira de fazer o homem permiti-lo estar perto dele, tinha que fazer.

Colocou os óculos sobre a mesa, virou-se para um lado e rapidamente caiu em um sono agradável.

* * *

Quando Harry abriu um olho, em seu campo de visão embaçada apareceu o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Indicava as horas muito suavemente. O menino olhou para ele por um momento, tentando quebrar a sua mente como a um casulo mole de sono. Lentamente, ele voltou para a informação relevante: quem ele era, onde estava e o mais importante - o que ele tinha que fazer.

Ele tinha que ir até Severus. É isso. A que horas era isso?

Ele estendeu a mão no rumo da mesa, procurando por seus óculos. Ele se virou de costas e os encaixou no nariz, em seguida, novamente virou a cabeça e, segurando um bocejo, olhou para o relógio.

E nesse momento ele sentiu como se alguém lhe jogasse um balde de água fria e o atirasse para fora da cama.

Era quase 07:15.

Ele pulou da cama e tropeçou para a frente.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – xingou baixinho, virando o tronco e tentando encontrar seu livro de Poções, e História da Magia .

Ele poderia ter previsto. Por que isso aconteceu? Ele queria apenas tirar uma soneca e não dormir metade do dia! Droga!

Ele agarrou seu manto, apertou-o contra seu bolso, colocou um livro debaixo do braço e correu para fora do dormitório.

Ia descendo as escadas saltando dois níveis de cada, incapaz de se livrar da visão na qual Snape o pegava e jogava-o de porta a fora porque estava atrasado. E todo o plano maldito iria por água a baixo!

Acelerou ainda mais, tentando pular até três graus. Oscilava perigosamente à beira das escadas, apenas ocasionalmente pegava o corrimão com uma mão, porque ele tinha que segurar o livro para ele não cair. Em algum ponto adiante, ele se desequilibrou e o livro de Poções escorregou de suas mãos. Harry parou e pegou o livro e, ao dar o passo seguinte, sua perna caiu no degrau falso da escada. Com todo ímpeto e velocidade ele voou para a frente, o livro caiu de suas mãos e rolou escada abaixo, a perna de Harry afundou até o joelho no buraco, salvou de bater o rosto nos degraus adiante, esticando no último momento as mãos para a frente. Sentiu seu pulso rasgar em algo, se protegendo com as mãos, seus cotovelos bateram sobre a madeira. Seu rosto parou a milímetros da borda do próximo degrau.

Por um momento, ficou respirando pesadamente, chocado demais para fazer qualquer movimento. Ele estava deitado nas escadas de cabeça para baixo, com um pé ainda preso no degrau, tentou acalmar os batimentos cardíacos frenéticos. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar das manchas diante dos seus olhos. Só quando o choque e adrenalina diminuíram, ele começou a sentir a dor aguda e ardor em quase todas as partes do corpo. O pior de tudo foi a perna presa, joelho e pulso feridos, provavelmente tinha deslocado o pé. Ele tentou mover-se e cerrou os dentes, quando a ferida em sua perna roçou a borda do buraco, por onde seu pé entrou. Gemendo inclinou-se para o lado, começando a laboriosamente tentar se levantar das escadas, ou pelo menos se ajeitar o suficiente para ser capaz de recuperar o controle de seu corpo e tentar puxar a sua perna.

Mas antes dele conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, surgiu de cima do teto o fantasma Pirraça, rindo alto.

- Potter-babaca está preso nas escadas.

Ele esqueceu a perna presa no buraco enquanto o fantasma voava até ele.

- E eu me divirto e posso zombar dele!

Harry cerrou os lábios. "E essa ainda"!

- Cale a boca! – rosnou enquanto o fantasma voava sobre sua cabeça.

Ele não tinha medo de ser descoberto. Ele poderia muito bem dizer que desceu para ir para a biblioteca estudar um pouco.

- Potter-babaca ... – cantava o fantasma, nem um pouco intimidado com os insultos que o grifinória preso lhe dirigia. Harry, tentando ignorar as piadas do espírito maligno, finalmente endireitou-se e sentou-se a um nível superior, respirando com dificuldade.

Tudo estava doendo, ele estava atrasado, e, além disso Pirraça estava fazendo algazarra sobre sua cabeça, provavelmente não lhe deixaria tão facilmente e lhe seguiria cantando sua nova música até a masmorra. Pirraça não sabia para onde Harry estava indo.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou sua varinha, apontando-a para o espírito:

- Se você não parar e dar o fora daqui, eu vou azarar você! - Gritou, tentando romper o cantarolar excruciante de Pirraça.

Foi uma jogada ruim.

O espírito começou a coaxar, e uivando horrivelmente, foi direto para Harry. O menino tentou afastar e durante sua luta a varinha escorregou de sua mão e rolou alguns degraus abaixo.

- Não. Que maravilha... - ele gemeu, olhando furiosamente para Pirraça que dava impressionantes gargalhadas. - Eu juro que se você não sair daqui, eu vou descobrir uma maneira de torcer esse seu pescoço irritante.

- Potter-babaca... - Entoou novamente o fantasma, e Harry por um momento, quis começar a arrancar os quadros da parede e lançá-los nele.

Ele tentou libertar sua perna. Puxou uma e outra vez, rangendo os dentes, quando a pele lacerada esfregou na madeira quebrada.

Bem, não estava dando certo!

Moveu a outra perna e, ignorando a queima no seu joelho, agarrou o corrimão e começou a puxar e mexer, tentando libertar o pé. Mas ele não se moveu. O único efeito era uma dor crescente na perna machucada. O fantasma cantando sobre sua cabeça o estava levando à fúria. A perna não se movia, não podia usar sua varinha, e tinha a impressão de que em breve ficaria louco. Ele sentiu tudo sair de controle.

E então se lembrou de uma situação quase idêntica no quarto ano. No momento seguinte bateu com a mão na testa.

"É claro!"

- Dobby! - Gritou para o ar e quase pulou, quando no mesmo momento, com um grande estrondo, um elfo se materializou ao lado dele.

- Oh, quão feliz Dobby fica por Harry Potter o chamar! Harry Potter quer alguma coisa? Dobby é obediente, Dobby fará qualquer coisa para Harry Potter – o elfo balbuciou, olhando para o grifinória com uma adoração quase divina.

- Primeiro, Dobby, você poderia me libertar? - Ele perguntou, apontando para a perna presa. Ele estava se tornando cada vez mais cansado de toda esta situação. Ele queria apenas sair e ir até Snape. Era pedir muito?

Dobby lançou um rápido olhar para a perna presa de Harry e estalou os dedos.

Harry tinha a impressão de que a madeira se alargou, liberando seu pé. Cuidadosamente puxou-o do buraco colocando-o um degrau abaixo. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu uma dor lancinante inimaginável.

- Oh. Harry Potter está ferido! Harry Potter tem que ir para a ala hospitalar, cuidar da perna! Dobby pode ajudar!

- Não, você não precisa, Dobby. - Harry acenou com as mãos, tentando parar o elfo. - Obrigado por sua ajuda. Eu vou ficar bem, realmente, é apenas um risco menor.

- Potter-babaca...

Harry fechou os olhos bem apertado, não suportava mais ouvir a música na voz estridente de Pirraça.

- Tenho mas um pedido, Dobby. Você pode encontrar o Barão Sangrento, e dizer-lhe que Pirraça está procurando por ele?

O espírito parou de repente, como se alguém tivesse entupido sua boca.

- Seu filho da puta, miserável, nojento! – o fantasma resmungou. - Não estou procurando por ele! Não estou procurado! Não ele! Nãoooo!

- Claro! Dobby vai atender a qualquer pedido de Harry Potter! - Disse o elfo, ignorando os gritos aterrorizados de Pirraça, e depois desapareceu.

Harry olhou para o fantasma que o xingou e fugiu rapidamente pela parede mais próxima.

Ele suspirou, gozando o silêncio, que finalmente caiu e tentou levantar-se. Não foi fácil. Mas conseguia andar com a perna direita, e a esquerda também foi atingida. O tecido da calça foi rasgado no tornozelo e pelo rasgo viu a cicatriz sangrenta, cercada por pele lacerada. Ele não parecia muito bem, mas ele não poderia ir agora para a ala hospitalar, porque ele não podia deixar de ir ao encontro de Snape hoje. Não era tão bom em cura mágica como Hermione, ele não conseguia nem mesmo curar feridas simples, para ser sincero, então apenas cerrou os dentes, reuniu seus livros, pegou a varinha do chão e mancando, moveu-se para as masmorras.

Quando chegou ao andar térreo, se escondeu atrás de uma estátua, jogou a capa de invisibilidade em si mesmo e laboriosamente continuou. A cada passo que dava, ele teve que cerrar os dentes para não gemer e não liberar qualquer outro som. O caminho para as masmorras levou duas vezes mais tempo que o normal e a cada passo dado mais e mais o medo lhe invadia. Um deles era: Severus não está satisfeito.

Quando ele finalmente chegou na porta, estava quase esgotado, tanto física como mentalmente, torturava-lhe a ansiedade do que Snape iria dizer ou fazer com ele por ter chegado tão tarde.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes e tocou a porta, que imediatamente se abriu diante dele. Passou mancando através do escritório e parou diante da porta da sala de estar. Ele retirou a capa, colocou-a no bolso, ajeitou os livros que estavam deslizando de sua mão, engoliu em seco e bateu.

O coração quase pulou para fora do peito, quando a maçaneta se moveu e a porta se abriu. Foi suficiente para Harry olhar para o rosto do Mestre de Poções para ver que suas previsões sobre o quão raivoso Snape estava, se provou ser apenas pela metade. Era muito pior.

Harry tinha a impressão de que, por um momento, o homem iria bater a porta em sua cara e todos os planos para essa noite iriam ruir completamente.

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Severus afastou-se sem uma palavra e deixou-o entrar. Harry moveu-se e cerrou os dentes, tentando suportar a dor, cruzou o limiar.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, a sala foi preenchida pela voz de Severus, vibrante de fúria:

- Você é tão burro que não entende o significado da palavra: «pontualidade», Potter? Você pensa que é o umbigo do mundo e que todos devem se curvar aos seus horários e esperar com paciência angélica que o Escolhido lhes honre com sua presença? Se estava fazendo coisas tão importantes que não o permitiram chegar aqui a tempo, por que não volta a elas e deixa de desperdiçar o meu tempo?

Harry estava com a cabeça baixa, aguardando o fim do longo discurso de Snape, mas parecia que o homem não concluiria nunca. Em sua voz estava queimando tanta fúria, que Harry não tinha lembrança de quando ouviu coisa igual. Eu sabia que neste momento qualquer palavra de sua parte seria apenas a gota para a explosão, o elemento que faltava para a conflagração que destruiria tudo e o faria arrastá-lo até a porta e jogá-lo no corredor proibindo-o de visitar as suas câmaras pelas próximas semanas. Então ele calmamente e simplesmente esperou até que o homem descarregasse toda a fúria.

- Mas o que se poderia esperar de alguém nascido de quem você é? - Harry segurou no último instante a língua, e não perguntou "quem?". - Herdou os piores traços de seu pai! Imprudência, vaidade, arrogância e orgulho! – Enumerava Snape, sua voz tornou-se mais sibilante. Harry cerrou os punhos. Ele esperava algo assim. "Você não pode provocá-lo!" - Portanto, o seu tempo aqui será reduzido em conformidade com seu atraso, e por isso,você tem meia hora. Será que isso o satisfaz?

Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça em silêncio. Ele estava muito cansado, afinal, depois de tudo que aconteceu com ele já não tinha mais força para lutar com Severus. Ele teria de esperar até a raiva dele passar.

Severus virou as costas e foi provocando um ruído agitando suas vestes para sua cadeira junto à lareira. Harry olhou para a mesa onde havia dois copos cheios de algo claro e ele se sentiu estúpido por causa disso, ele estragou uma noite que prometia ser maravilhosa.

Snape estava certo. Pelo menos parcialmente.

- Você tem 29 minutos, Potter. Você vai ficar ai todo esse tempo? - O homem resmungou, virando a cabeça e olhando para ele. - Se desejar, você pode colocar sua cadeira perto da mesa. Realmente eu não me importo com o que você vai fazer agora.

Harry balançou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente em direção à frente da lareira, havia uma cadeira. Caminhou muito lentamente. Cerrou os punhos, tentando andar o mais normalmente possível, mas era impossível. Uma perna reclamou-se sob ele, e toda vez que o pé ferido tocava o chão, ele não conseguia conter a careta de dor, drenando seu rosto.

Ele viu que a carranca do homem se dirigia para seus pés. Sentiu-se ainda mais estúpido. Ele não queria outro discurso retórico ou zombaria. Ele realmente teve o suficiente.

Com dificuldade ele conseguiu chegar até a cadeira e cair sobre ela com alívio. Mas logo após ter se sentado, ele ouviu a voz de Severus:

- O que aconteceu com sua perna, Potter?

Harry sentiu um rubor. Ele colocou o livro na mesa e não olhando nos olhos do homem, virou o rosto em direção à lareira.

- N-nada - ele murmurou. Ele não queria ouvir o que ele iria dizer sobre isso. Não seria nada agradável, diria que era um inútil, que não nem mesmo pode descer escadas sem causar algum dano a si ou as coisas em volta.

- Potter, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. - A voz de Snape tornou-se mais nítida.

Bem, ele poderia resistir? Ele não conseguia esconder, ele não podia mentir, porque Severus, no fim das contas, provavelmente descobriria a verdade e, assim, poderia o expor a raiva ainda maior.

- Eu ... - Ele começou, sem tirar os olhos do fogo. - Eu não queria me atrasar. Corria pelas escadas e. .. Eu caí em um degrau falso. Sempre que eu passar por ele e pulo, mas desta vez realmente estava com pressa. Eu caí e eu não conseguia me libertar. E então veio o Pirraça, me fez deixar a varinha cair e eu tive que pedir a Dobby para me ajudar e... Me desculpe, por fazê-lo esperar por mim só porque eu sou tão desajeitado - disse ele calmamente, sentindo a vergonha ardente aquecer suas bochechas. - Então eu queria vir o mais rapidamente possível, mas ... doía tanto que eu não podia.

Pronto. Ele disse. Snape agora pode continuar a insultá-lo e ridicularizá-lo dizendo que estava colocando a culpa de seu desleixo en Pirraça se fazendo vítima do destino. Agora, ele sentia-se só. Sentia-se cansado. Muito cansado.

Mas ao invés disso, ouviu o rumor do homem se levantando. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio por ele não querer insultá-lo. Ele caiu para trás em sua cadeira e olhou para as chamas torcendo-se no fogo.

Tudo deveria transcorrer de forma diferente. Ele tinha que ter chegado ali para estudar, conversar, passar um bom tempo na presença um do outro, , talvez até mesmo ... fazer alguma coisa mais interessante. Mas tudo acabou com Snape gritando com raiva e o deixando cheio de vergonha.

E é tudo por causa dele! Se não tivesse ido dormir, não tinha se atrasado, assim não teria que se apressar, não iria cair em um buraco, não teria que lutar com Pirraça ou pedir ajuda a Dobby e...

De repente, seus pensamentos cessaram e quase pulou na cadeira, sentindo que algo ou alguém agarrava o seu tornozelo lesionado. Ele afastou o olhar do fogo e olhou para baixo, e seu coração parou.

Severus se ajoelhou diante dele no chão. Em uma das mãos ele segurava um frasco de pomada clara, e a segunda estava pousada na perna onde a calça estava rasgada. Depois de um tempo, colocou o frasco no chão, agarrou-o pela perna e puxou seu pé do sapato, e depois, bem lentamente e com cuidado, tirou a meia. Harry cerrou as mãos sobre os braços da cadeira, sentindo dor lancinante, quando o algodão passou pela pele ferida.

Mas esse sentimento foi gradualmente substituído por uma ideia, muito clara e distinta que gritou direto em seu ouvido:

Severus se ajoelhou diante dele! Estava ajoelhado. Diante dele. Ele realmente fez isso. Ele pegou sua perna.

Harry não sabia se podia sentir tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo: alívio, alegria, choque e emoção. E a coisa mais estranha foi que a visão de Severus de joelhos e inclinado para a frente, fez seu pênis começar a se tornar mais interessado na situação.

Harry não viu exatamente o rosto do homem, pois seu cabelo preto caia sobre sua face ocultando parte dela, mas viu o seu foco e consternação quando os olhos esquadrinhavam exaustivamente investigando a ferida. As sobrancelhas escuras se uniram ainda mais, e Harry sabia o que aquilo significava. Que a coisa não estava boa.

Severus pegou o frasco colocou grande quantidade da substância transparente nos dedos, então, cuidadosamente levantou o pé de Harry, colocou-o em sua coxa (no momento Harry viu em sua mente uma visão muito clara e algo em seus lombos apontou para cima) e gentilmente tocou a ferida.

Harry suspirou, sentindo o agradável frescor aliviar a sensação de queimação dolorosa quando Snape passou a pomada em sua pele, mas de vez em quando um gemido escapava de sua boca, mesmo que tentasse suprimir. O toque suave trouxe o alívio da dor. Severus parou por um momento, e tocou o local lesado com cuidado.

- Você está ferido em outro lugar? - Ele perguntou baixinho, quando ele terminou, e Harry foi surpreendido com a sua voz meio incerta.

- O joelho - ele sussurrou suavemente. – A outra - acrescentou, quando Severus tocou sua perna direita para puxar o tecido da calça até o ferimento.

O homem mudou e arregaçou as calças até o joelho de Harry. O menino viu a pele rasgada e uma sombra roxa, formando um hematoma. Desta vez não doeu tanto, e Harry poderia desfrutar da contemplação da visão incrível diante dele, imaginando tudo o que Snape poderia fazer-lhe de joelhos no chão. E ele tinha uma imaginação muito rica.

- Algo mais lhe dói? - Severus perguntou novamente quando terminou de passar a substância fria no joelho.

- Eu acho que machuquei o pulso - Harry murmurou, estendendo a sua mão na frente dele. Ele ficou um pouco bobo com tal pensamento, mas ele teria o maior prazer de ter se machucado um pouco mais, só para poder apreciar mais a vista.

Severus puxou-lhe a manga da camisa.

- Deslocado - disse pouco antes de colocar pomada, estendeu sua varinha e apontou para o pulso de Harry. Não proferiu qualquer magia. Ele fechou os olhos apenas, e enrugou sua testa em concentração. Depois de um momento, Harry sentiu uma cócega quente, envolvendo sua mão e viu um feixe luminoso que se envolveu em torno do pulso. Por um momento ele sentiu como se sua mão estivesse envolta em uma bandagem quente, imobilizando o osso repondo-o no lugar. Ele estremeceu, sentindo um clarão de dor, mas durou apenas um momento.

O brilho desapareceu, mas o calor permaneceu. Severus abriu os olhos, colocou a varinha de lado e estendeu a mão para a pomada para colocá-la sobre o local ferido. Harry só agora percebeu o quanto tinha machucado seu pulso. Depois de gentilmente passar a pomada em sua pele, Severus colocou a pomada no chão e se inclinou para baixar a perna de sua calça.

Harry prendeu a respiração, as imagens estimulantes o atacaram novamente. E se fosse ... e se falasse de seu desejo?

Não, para o inferno! Certamente não agora, quando Snape estava tão zangado com ele! Iria rir dele, e Harry seria humilhado novamente.

Severus pegou o frasco e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos se encontraram e, quando o homem franziu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, Harry percebeu que o desejo, esse sentimento, estava por demais evidente em seus reluzentes e bem abertos olhos, olhando Severus com deleite. Imediatamente ele virou a cabeça.

"Droga! O que Snape vai pensar sobre isso? Ele queria ajudá-lo, e ele estava com a mente cheia de bobagens! Porra!"

No entanto, mesmo que Severus pudesse ver o seu desejo, não comentou sobre isso. Harry suspirou com alívio.

- Vou te dar este bálsamo - disse ele após um momento, colocando o frasco sobre a mesa. - Você tem que lubrificar os machucados três vezes por dia. Deve colocar uma camada maior nos mais profundos.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda não era capaz de olhar nos olhos de Severus. Se pudesse acalmar seu coração insensato e as chamas que rastejavam pelo seu rosto ...!

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou. - Eu realmente agradeço. - Ele deu um fraco sorriso e ergueu a cabeça, mas no mesmo instante o homem se virou e caminhou em direção ao quarto. Harry supôs que provavelmente era para lavar as mãos. Reconheceu o som da abertura da porta do banheiro, e depois de uma torrente de água na pia.

Ele olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. Nas palavras de Snape, ele ainda tinha 15 minutos. Ele se inclinou para frente para colocar o sapato. Colocou o bálsamo em seu bolso.

Depois de um momento, Severus voltou do banheiro e sem uma palavra atravessou a sala, indo para o escritório. Harry ouviu o som de garrafas de poções tinindo. Ele olhou para a porta para ver o comportamento curioso do homem, mas rapidamente virou a cabeça, quando a porta se moveu. Severus parou na frente dele e esticou em sua direção uma garrafa de médio porte. O vidro era tão escuro que Harry não podia ver a cor da da substância contida no interior do frasco.

- Beba uma metade agora e a outra amanhã de manhã - disse Snape, entregando-lhe a poção.

Harry olhou curiosamente para o rótulo.

Poção de Wiggenowy - proclamou a inscrição, reconheceu a letra acentuada de Severus.

Pegou a garrafa e tomou alguns goles. A mistura era tão repugnante que a princípio ele quis cuspi-la. Era viscosa e amarga. Mas ele se forçou a engolir toda a parte, e depois arrolhou a poção e colocou-a no bolso.

- Obrigado - agradeceu, estremecendo e tentando se livrar do gosto amargo da boca.

- Como você se sente agora? - Severus perguntou, sentado em sua cadeira. Ele perguntou em tom casual, mas Harry sentiu um interesse sincero na pergunta.

- Muito melhor - ele respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente. Estendeu a mão para o copo de vinho branco sobre a mesa e bebeu um gole. Quando ele colocou o copo vazio na superfície, ele percebeu o olhar dos olhos escuros de Severus que levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu queria me livrar deste sabor repugnante - ele explicou rapidamente. - Ouça ... - Ele, não sabia o que exatamente ele queria dizer. - Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim. Eu não queria aparecer assim. Eu só vim aqui hoje para... passar uma noite agradável. Eu não queria machucar-me, e certamente não queria cair daquelas malditas escadas. Mas aconteceu. Espero que não esteja zangado, você está? – Fez, cheio de esperança, uma pergunta que pairou no ar como um balão, que a qualquer momento podia estourar.

Severus olhou para Harry, exasperado.

- Não, eu não estou com raiva de você, garoto estúpido. Você precisa da minha declaração por escrito para perceber?

Harry balançou a cabeça, sentindo o fluxo de tensão ir embora dele. Sentou aliviado, relaxado e descansado em uma cadeira. Durante este tempo o homem se levantou e foi para o escritório de onde ele voltou depois de um momento, carregando um pedaço de pergaminho limpo enrolado. Ele colocou sobre a mesa e tomou um livro encadernado de preto na estante, desprovido de qualquer cobertura em relevo, por isso Harry não podia reconhecê-lo. Ele colocou o livro do lado do papel e foi até as prateleiras de bebidas pegar uma garrafa de vinho. Ele derramou a bebida até a metade do copo de Harry, e deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa, presumivelmente para ser capaz de usá-la novamente mais tarde sem ter que se levantar ou chamá-la com magia.

Depois de todos esses preparativos afundou em uma cadeira, pegou uma pena mergulhando-a em tinta, com a mão esquerda ele pegou o copo de vinho, bebeu um pouco e se inclinou sobre o pergaminho.

Harry olhou para o relógio. Hora de ir. Sua meia-hora se passou, e Snape, aparentemente, queria dar-lhe a entender que pretendia cuidar de seus negócios. E agora Harry tinha que ir.

Ele suspirou suavemente e lentamente, laboriosamente começou a se levantar de sua cadeira. Ele inclinou-se, e pegou com a mão esquerda todos os seus livros que ele tinha posto na mesa e virou em direção à saída, mas parou quando ele sentiu o um olhar ardente no pescoço e atrás dele, ouviu uma voz aguda:

- Onde você vai, Potter?

- Ee ... - Harry virou-se para o homem. - Eu queria voltar para o dormitório. Você disse que eu só podia ficar aqui apenas por meia hora, e eu pensei ...

- Seu problema é que você começa a pensar somente quando é desnecessário. Sente-se. - Parecia uma ordem, então Harry afundou na cadeira, completamente surpreso com a virada dos acontecimentos.

- Eu não quero perturbá-lo ... - Ele disse baixinho.

- Se eu tivesse me incomodando com sua presença, há muito tempo você não estaria aqui. Se bem me lembro, você queria estudar aqui. Ou você teve o trabalho de trazer esses livros apenas para praticar transporte de carga a esta distância?

Harry sentiu que seus lábios involuntariamente deixavam um sorriso se abrir. Severus queria ficar com ele. Isso significava que tudo voltou ao normal. Ele colocou o livro de volta na mesa, depois levantou-se e, lentamente, circulou indo até ele. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado, se inclinou e pegou no pescoço de Snape. Antes do homem espantado tivesse tempo de realizar qualquer movimento, Harry fechou os olhos e apertou sua bochecha à dele. Com firmeza.

Ouviu a respiração rápida de Severus ao lado, sentindo o calor de seu rosto e delicadamente roçando seu pescoço. Aquilo era o suficiente para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Não importava. Nada importava, se fosse pelo menos capaz de se aproximar e apenas abraçá-lo. Assim como agora. Ele beijou sua bochecha. Oh, assim como que ...

Ele afastou o rosto e apertou os lábios sobre a pele quente. Quando ele se afastou, Severus observou-o com os olhos apertados e a boca torcida, e Harry em um momento fugaz viu um sorriso amargo nos lábios dele. Embora ainda o considerasse o mais bonito do mundo.

Ele sorriu para Snape, e depois afastou-se sem uma palavra e com pouca dificuldade, ele chegou a seu assento.

- Eu sabia que você não poderia resistir, mas eu ficaria muito grato se você voltasse para sua tarefa agora, e deixe-me cuidar da minha, se isso não for um sacrifício muito grande para você.

Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou o livro de Poções. Severus olhou para a capa, mas não comentou sobre isso. Harry viu em seus olhos, no entanto, um lampejo fraco, que demonstrava que o homem provavelmente estava envaidecido por, entre todas as disciplinas, ele ter decidido primeiro estudar exatamente essa disciplina.

Ele abriu um capítulo do livro de poções e sentindo um calor mandar embora o frio, inclinou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e mergulhou na leitura.

Estudar Poções, enquanto o Mestre de Poções estava a apenas um metro dele, era uma experiência maravilhosa. Por que em vez de focalizar no conteúdo do livro, ele preferiu centrar-se no perfil do homem quando ele virou a cabeça para o livro inclinando para a frente, ou para a maneira pela qual seu cabelo caia, então? Ele se perguntou se existe alguma maneira de transferir seu interesse em Snape para Poções, mas era provavelmente impossível.

Quando ele jogou uma olhada em Severus, ele viu um sorriso malicioso em sua boca. Ele rapidamente entendeu o que ele estava fazendo. Snape estava preparando um teste. O teste, que provavelmente iria aplicar no primeiro dia de aula após as férias de Natal. E parecia que ele estava elaborando-o de modo a ser infernalmente difícil.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo e voltou à leitura. Leu o capítulo tentando entender alguma coisa, seguiu leitura até chegar aos efeitos colaterais. Quando ele estudava com Hermione do lado, ela era geralmente útil neste tipo de problema, mas agora tinha Severus. Não seria ruim se Harry perguntasse a ele sobre algo?

- Severus... - Ele começou calmamente. O homem levantou a cabeça, aparentemente à espera do resto da frase. - Posso perguntar uma coisa? Eu não entendo certas questões.

- E isto é uma novidade - Snape bufou. Harry cerrou os lábios.

Na verdade, ele já não podia perdoar esta zombaria.

- Nada - respondeu amuando-se e voltou à leitura.

- Potter, não aja como uma criança birrenta.

Harry olhou para cima e olhou fixamente para Severus.

- Eu só quero que você de vez em quando, se abstenha de comentários maliciosos sobre o meu conhecimento ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu ficaria muito grato.

Snape ainda olhou por um momento para ele. Harry não virou os olhos. Devia finalmente resolver essa questão, não pode ignorá-la o tempo todo. Ele sabia que Snape tem uma maneira de ser e nada vai mudar isso, mas às vezes poderia segurar. Embora só às vezes.

- Vou pensar sobre isso - respondeu o homem depois de um tempo. - Eu posso saber o que você queria perguntar?

"Vou pensar sobre isso" ... Afinal, era um começo. Harry realmente pensou por um momento que Snape riria dele. Ele estava feliz que ele não tenha feito isso.

- O que é um choque "anafitálico"? Aqui diz que deve haver uma poção dada a pessoas alérgicas a ovos de ouriço porque podem sofrer choque "anafitálico".

- Primeiro, o termo é choque anafilático, Potter, e em segundo lugar ... Você conhece alguém que é alérgico a alguma coisa?

Harry rapidamente fez uma busca em sua memória. Ele se lembrou de uma vez que Dudley foi picado por uma abelha no rosto e ficou terrivelmente inchado, teve algumas convulsões e teve que ser levado para o hospital. Tia Petúnia fez seu primo usar uma tela na cabeça durante todo o verão, parecia um véu, e Harry se divertia muito quando alguém fazia comentários sugestivos sobre o novo capacete do Dudley.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- O choque anafilático ocorre quando uma pessoa alérgica a um certo alérgeno está em contato direto com ele. O corpo entra em choque, que pode resultar em convulsões, hemorragias, inchaço, bolhas, falta de ar, dores e risco de vida.

Harry acenou com a cabeça novamente, lembrando dos seus planos de deixar algumas abelhas entrarem na sala quando Dudley estivesse nela. Bem, isso não era legal. Mesmo que Dudley merecesse um susto, mas não a morte.

- Mais alguma coisa? - Severus perguntou com impaciência em sua voz.

- Não, obrigado - murmurou Harry e novamente mergulhou na leitura. Mas depois de um tempo, no meio da próxima página, franziu o cenho. - Eu não entendo - ele murmurou para si mesmo. Ele sentiu os olhos de Snape. Ele levantou a cabeça e notou que o homem mantinha os lábios firmemente cerrados de um modo não natural. - Aqui está escrito que você tem que cortar os rizomas em pedaços grandes e depois cortá-los em fatias menores.

- Sim? - Severus finalmente disse, quando Harry não disse mais nada, olhando para o texto com sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Mas isso não dá no mesmo - disse Harry finalmente. - Como pode ter que cortar e recortar a mesma coisa mais de uma vez? Eu entenderia se fosse, por exemplo, "cortar e esmagar" ou "cortar e esfregar" ...

- Potter ... - Disse o homem lentamente, interrompendo a vibração de Harry. - Você realmente não aprendeu nada ao longo dos seis anos? Estou começando a ter a preocupação de que no seu caso até cinquenta anos não seriam suficientes.

Harry fez uma careta. Bem, aparentemente Snape perdeu o controle mais cedo do que imaginou na abstenção de ridicularizá-lo.

- Não é o ponto. Só que é só ... não faz sentido. E então você grita-nos que mal sabemos preparar uma poção e que mal notamos a diferenças entra as coias.

Snape fechou os olhos. Parecia que pedia paciência aos espíritos.

- Pode me dizer como se corta? - Ele perguntou, quando ele ergueu as pálpebras.

- Você pega o rizoma e corta-os em pedaços pequenos.

- Certo. Qual o problema com o corte?

- Bem ... dá no mesmo, exceto que você está fazendo pedaços menores. Mas por que cortar em pedaços grandes, se em seguida vai ter que cortar em pedaços menores? Não pode simplesmente cortar direto em pedaços menores?

- Quando o rizoma, ou qualquer outra coisa coloca mais suco? Durante o corte ou após o corte?

Harry pensou por um momento e tentou se lembrar das lições em sala de aula. De alguma forma ele nunca prestou atenção. Ele só cortou em pedaços.

- Bem ... ee ... durante o corte.

- Exatamente, se você pressionar mais a planta com movimentos rápidos da faca vai esmagar o ingrediente. Durante o corte você deve fazê-lo suavemente. Deve fatiar os rizomas e não massacrar tanto eles a ponto de obter bem menos suco. Mas se você cortar e repetir o corte, então a quantidade total de sumo a partir da planta é maior do que durante o corte normal, e o que resta é uma pasta grande, que geralmente permanece íntegra para ser "recortada". Esse corte de rizomas é adequado para uso posterior para preparação de outras poções. Caso contrário, ou terá muito suco, ou terá uma pasta inútil. O corte errado vai fazer sua poção perder a cor e a textura certa. Durante as poções de cerveja, por exemplo, o mais importante é a adesão estrita às regras precisas. Até mesmo o menor passo é muito importante e se for feito de forma incorreta, imprecisa ou descuidada, então todo o trabalho será desperdiçado.

Harry ouviu com grande interesse. Muito mais interesse do que já foi capaz de demonstrar em sala de aula. Ali, naquele momento em que eles estavam sozinhos, tudo parecia muito mais interessante. Especialmente quando era Snape falando.

- Eu entendo - ele respondeu. - Obrigado por ter me esclarecido. Agora que sei o quanto isso é importante, não terei mais problemas com o preparo de poções - sorriu.

- Vamos ver - o homem resmungou e voltou ao seu trabalho, que Harry considerou sinal muito legível de que a conversa terminou. Pelo menos por agora.

Quando ele terminou seu estudo de poções, ele começou História da Magia. Depois de algumas páginas se percebeu cochilando, então ele rapidamente largou o livro e pegou um mais interessante para seu cérebro - feitiços.

Depois de ler a introdução e a visão geral do funcionamento do feitiço de cópia, colocou o livro de lado e se levantou de sua cadeira. Em seguida, puxou a varinha e apontou-a para o livro de Poções sobre a mesa.

- Geminio - proferiu fazendo dois movimentos rápidos no ar, balançando a varinha. Por uma fração de segundo um segundo livro pareceu se delinear ao livro do primeiro, mas ele piscou e desapareceu rapidamente. - Geminio! - Repetiu, mais alto e agitou a varinha com mais força, mas a única resposta foi uma forma um pouco mais clara do livro, que, no entanto, desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto da primeira vez. - O que está acontecendo? - Ele murmurou. - Mas não é difícil. Vi que Hermione fez.

Severus parou de escrever e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Harry.

- Uma vez mais, leia o manual no ponto sobre o movimento da varinha, Potter.

O garoto olhou para o livro aberto deitado de lado.

-_ "Aponte a varinha para um objeto e realize dois movimentos separados verticais. Lembre-se que eles devem ser separados um do outro, faça-os com firmeza e precisão.."_ Bem, eu fiz tudo, então o que eu faço. Eu agitei a varinha mágica, assim.

Ele agitou a varinha no ar. Fez uma pausa e voltou a agitar. - Feito o movimento de novo, olhou com expectativa para Snape, que deixou sua pena de lado, se recostou na cadeira e encarou-o meio irritado e meio divertido.

- Você pensou que "separar" nem sempre significa "dividir em intervalo de tempo", mas também, por exemplo, no espaço? - Harry olhou para ele fixamente. Severus se inclinou para frente e apertou as mãos. - Diga-me, Potter, como os livros vão criar uma duplicata no mesmo lugar? - Harry franziu a testa e olhou para a mesa. E então algo clareou na mente dele.

- Eu devo fazer o segundo movimento ao lado, indicando onde a cópia deve aparecer - disse num tom tão firme, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir uma nova lei.

- Bravo - disse o homem jovial, e Harry sentiu-se muito estúpido por não ter compreendido isso antes.

Lançou o feitiço de novo, mas desta vez usando os conselhos de Severus e sorriu quando um segundo livro surgiu ao lado do livro de Poções, eram idênticos.

Ele praticou vários feitiços na próxima meia hora, e quando ele fazia algo errado, de vez em quando, Severus dava-lhe orientação.

Quando ele terminou e recostou-se na cadeira, respirou fundo, sentindo-se satisfeito com ele mesmo, porque ele realmente fez um monte de tarefas.

- Muito obrigado, Severus - disse ele, observando Snape enrolando um pedaço de pergaminho fino. - Não esperei absorver um conhecimento tão extenso. Estou realmente impressionado. Se não fosse você, não daria conta de aprender tudo. É uma pena que eu não posso te ter sempre à mão quando eu não sei de algo. Você é incrível - sorriu. O homem deu-lhe um olhar vago, e Harry poderia jurar que em seus olhos irradiavam ... algo quente e se ele não achasse tão impossível, Harry poderia jurar que a coisa era... alegria. Ficou espantado quando viu o homem suprimir um sorriso com muita dificuldade. Mas talvez apenas imaginou isso, porque depois de um tempo o rosto de Severus voltou à sua expressão normal. Os cantos da boca estavam apenas ligeiramente levantados. Parecia que era simplesmente curvatura de zombaria.

Mas depois de um momento de devaneio Harry disse que não, ele não poderia esconder. Já conhecia os gestos de Severus, aprendeu a ler os traços de seu rosto. Ele entendeu o que aquela reação significava. Severus estava satisfeito com o elogio. Apenas com aquele. Parecia que ninguém até agora havia o elogiado, ou pelo menos era o que Harry suspeitava. Snape pareceu satisfeito, quando o menino lhe disse tudo aquilo, quando sentiu ser apreciado o seu conhecimento e habilidades. E parecia que muito raramente alguém lhe tinha dito alguma coisa do tipo.

Severus era o tipo de pessoa de quem sempre se queria algo, sem perguntar se podia dar, se estava disposto. E quando cumpria com o pedido, não lhe reconheciam o esforço e a habilidade. Como se fosse sua obrigação e não devesse, por isso, causar qualquer problema a ele, lhe exigiam até mesmo tarefas muitos difíceis que se não fossem cumpridas seria motivo para apedrejá-lo. Ele achava que todos o consideravam apenas como alguém de quem se pode ter tudo sem se preocupar se ele conseguiria. E ninguém olhava para ele. Ninguém se importava com ele. Harry sentiu vergonha porque ele também sempre o viu assim.

Ele mordeu os lábios, observando o homem enrolar o pergaminho e lacrá-lo com um filete de cera conjurada pela varinha.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado - ele repetiu, como se para enfatizar a sua gratidão. - Realmente me ajudou. Estou muito grato a você.

- Percebi - disse Severus, deixando de lado o pergaminho enrolado. E embora ele tenha dito apenas uma palavra, Harry ouviu em sua voz um toque de ... satisfação. Ele abriu um grande sorriso em resposta e pegou o copo de vinho. Ele bebeu vários pequenos goles e olhou para alguns rolos na mesa com pré-testes para diferentes classes. Pelo menos suspeitava.

- Estes são os nossos testes, certo? - Ele perguntou, com cuidado observando o rosto de Snape, que por sua vez carregou os pergaminhos lacrados para guardá-los.

- Não é o que parece? – tentou zombar, mas não funcionou tão ironicamente como deveria. Harry achava que ele ficou satisfeito com o elogio que lhe fez. Após uma noite inteira de estudo, o menino queria um pouco de entretenimento.

- Severus... – Ele disse arrastando um pouco as sílabas. - você poderia me dizer qual será o conteúdo do próximo teste?

O homem deu-lhe um olhar severo.

- Aparentemente, atingiu a cabaça em algo durante a queda, se você acha que vou te dizer - bufou.

- Que pena ... Seria bom ter mais uma vez E_xcelent_e. Eu poderia voltar a ficar na sala após a aula ... - A alegria invadiu-o enquanto observava a cabeça de Severus se levantar, e lhe perfurar com olhos negros. Harry deu uma risadinha no fundo da sua mente, bem ciente do que Snape não queria mostrar, mas seu pênis vai se lembrar muito bem daquele dia. E talvez estava lembrando disso nesse momento, a julgar pela súbita explosão de chamas nas íris negras.

- Bem ... se você insiste muito, eu posso lhe dizer que as questões estão entre as páginas 179 e 334 do seu livro - Severus respondeu, sorrindo ironicamente.

- E o que mais pode me dizer? - Harry murmurou, mas ele não conseguia conter o sorriso espalhando-se largamente em sua boca.

- Que você é chato - disse o homem, deixando de lado o último rolo de pergaminho.

- Eu sei.

- Sério? Sinto-me surpreso com a informação de que você saiba de alguma coisa, no entanto.

- Mas eu aposto que não tão supresso quanto ficará se eu lhe disser o que mais eu sei.

- Sim? – era impressão de Harry ou percebeu um toque de tensão na voz de Severus?

- Sim. Sei por exemplo que ... – "Eu te amo" - ... onde você vai estar amanhã.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Onde?

- Em mim - respondeu Harry e permitiu ser completamente dominado por um sorriso alegre em seu rosto. E parecia que sua alegria, de alguma forma, saltou sobre Snape também porque os cantos da boca dele se contorceram e seus olhos brilhavam com algo muito estimulante.

E Harry sabia que era a única pessoa que podia surpreendê-lo e rir ao mesmo tempo. E essa consciência fez que em seu peito surgisse um calor muito agradável.

Felicidade.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna,** você fez uma bela apreciação sobre a simbologia do beijo na mão, de fato beijar a mão de alguém tem um sentido muito profundo, pois significa algo muito além do desejo, diz respeito a coisas mais complexas e profundas, como você mesma disse: _"Demonstra devoção, lealdade... é tão ou __mais profundo e significante que um beijo"_. Isso é uma grande e bela verdade. E nós vamos roer muita unha ao longo de muitos capítulos sob a intensa dúvida sobre a razão pela qual Snape prende Harry perto de si, _"se é por ele mesmo ou Voldemort... Só o tempo vai dizer."_

**Ana Scully Rickman**, Harry está coseguindo aos poucos perfurar algumas paredes erguidas em torno de Severus, e isso nos anima, não é mesmo? A troca de aprendizado entre Snape e Harry é bem interessante e notória, o menino vai se tornando homem e mais confiante e o homem vai se tornando mais humano e sensível, é uma transformação lenta, e cuidadosa muito bonita de se acompanhar, ainda suspiraremos muito com situações muito interessantes, não tem como não se apaixonar por essa fic, você tem razão. A parte que eu mais gostei no imenso capítulo "Pensando em Você", foi o final, o momento em que Harry toca a mão de Snape e este pega sua mão e dá um leve aperto e fica segurando até eles adormecerem. Ele sabe que Harry necessita se sentir seguro, e que por alguma razão, ele , Severus, consegue fazer o garoto se sentir em segurança, ele resolveu não negar essa sensação para o grifinória, isso foi lindo!


	43. Chapter 43

**38 Conhecendo você e aprendendo**

**Parte 2**

Severus Snape não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de relacionamentos comuns. Só poderia suportar uma pessoa que não era comum.

Harry Potter não era.

Desde o nascimento mostrou-se com inclinações diferentes no sentido de ser alguém realmente especial. Primeiro, como a criança do ano, por ter derrotado o bruxo mais maligno e perigoso do mundo, e mais tarde, como se isso não bastasse, descobriu que ele podia falar com cobras e era um bruxo, cujo nome era conhecido por qualquer pessoa que tivesse qualquer contato com magia, mesmo aquela consistente em tirar um coelho a cartola ou partir uma pessoa em pedaços.

Não se podia dizer que Harry Potter não tentava ser um menino normal. Muito custava-lhe convencer a si mesmo constantemente de que é tão comum, como a lama depositada a cada inverno nas ruas de Londres. Mas parecia que um gene extremamente mal-intencionado ou espírito excepcionalmente malicioso decidiu impedir que isto acontecesse. Assim, Harry, completamente contra a sua vontade, ainda se metia em situações que o fazia tornar-se mais e mais incomum. No primeiro ano em Hogwarts lutou contra o defensor Daquele que não deve ser nomeado e o derrotou de modo muito incomum. Mais tarde ele descobriu que sabia a língua das cobras, e ainda lutou contra uma cobra enorme e desagradável, capaz de matar sua vítima com um único olhar, e ele saiu dessa com vida. Mais tarde, ele conheceu seu padrinho, que, aparentemente, preferiu ser um cão, e quando se viu perdido em meio a dementadores, lutou contra esses demônios com talento especial para sugar a alma, ele participou do torneio mais perigoso do mundo mágico, onde ele lutou com um dragão e uma série de diferentes tipos de criaturas, cuja única finalidade era devorá-lo ou rasgar em pedaços. Duelou com o Lorde das Trevas e mais uma vez saiu desta com vida, e assim por diante. Mais tarde ele descobriu que é gay e um pouco mais tarde que ele ama o professor mais perigoso, sádico e mais odiado da escola. Depois de tudo que passou, surgia-lhe mais esse problema.

No entanto, se Harry Potter não fosse Harry Potter, essa relação provavelmente não seria de todo sem sentido. E só ele poderia encontrar nele mesmo, força suficiente para ser capaz de mantê-la. Harry Potter ainda não podia andar com a sua segunda metade para um passeio ao luar, de mãos dadas, irem para as aulas juntos, optar por namorar num passeio em Hogsmeade, pensar em crianças e planejar um futuro comum. Algo assim como Ernie Macmillan ou Michael Corner - pessoas normais que não têm o "gene incomum".

Não, Harry Potter, continua preferindo a incerteza, o medo, a atmosfera nervosa, respostas espinhosas, brigas, lutas, a luta pelos mais pequenos gestos, a subjugação, a servidão, a toxicidade perigosa, e o melhor sexo do mundo. Bem, é difícil dizer se este último prevalecia em seu gosto, a verdade é que, no entanto, era que ele não se encontrava em um relacionamento completamente normal. Isto não significava que ele não desejava ternura, não. Isso era para ele de fato muito importante, mas não era acostumado a recebê-lo livremente. Ela daria um sabor muito mais completo a tudo, se pudesse lutar por ela. Como todas as suas lutas passadas, estava acostumado a lutar como um peixe na água, se estagnasse na luta, iria encontrar uma lagoa cheia de água fresca pronta para recebê-lo e dar-lhe um pouco de descanso.

Mas ele não podia dizer que não desejava paz, relaxamento ou uma sensação de segurança. Como um marinheiro voltando do mar que, depois de saudar a sua esposa e filhos, e beber algumas cervejas, começa a olhar ansiosamente para o mar, então era o que queria Harry Potter fazia, é claro, queria tudo, mesmo muito além, mas isso só seria possível a longo prazo, o que podia dizer era que ele não podia suportar voltar para sua antiga vida de monotonia.

Ele encontrou alguém que podia dar a ele tudo que sonhou. E o fato de que ele não podia receber o que mais desejava, era apenas um pequeno detalhe. Mas, afinal, seu nome era Harry Potter. Ele poderia fazer o impossível.

Severus Snape era um homem difícil. Retraído, desligado de tudo, eternamente infeliz, exigente, mudando os humores mais rápido do que os caprichos do tempo, impassível e totalmente imprevisível. E não se esquecia de suas tendências sádicas e paixão em humilhar alguém de quem não gostasse, isto é, mais ou menos 99% da população. Tudo isso unido ao veneno que escorre farto de sua boca e o olhar zombeteiro com que olha para o mundo, parecia ser um homem que não tinha a intenção de construir qualquer relacionamento com ninguém. Infelizmente, Harry Potter estava em seu caminho. Um garoto, teimoso e irritante que não sabia o que era a palavra "fracasso" e não descansaria até obter o que queria, mesmo que isso significasse falhar várias vezes. Ele não queria desistir.

Realmente não era um relacionamento normal. Ele certamente nunca será. Mas quando alguém é único, a única maneira de normalidade, é engajar-se em algo igualmente incomum. Harry admitia que esta foi provavelmente a melhor decisão que já fez. Mesmo da qual ele jamais podia se arrepender.

* * *

- Chega! - Harry gritou, tremendo de raiva. Ele ficou na frente de Snape em sua sala de estar e tinha a impressão de que iria explodir de raiva.

- De dizer o que é verdade, Potter? - Zombou o homem, aparentemente ignorando a agitação do garoto. - Então, eu seria um mentiroso. Você nega que é um garoto pomposo, cuja fama correu para a sua cabeça, que acha que todos estarão sempre caindo a seus pés?

- Sim? E você é um canalha nojento que gosta de usar sua posição para humilhar os outros apenas para elevar a sua autoestima!

Severus deu um passo em direção a ele. Seu rosto parecia uma escuridão velada do céu durante uma tempestade.

- Eu pelo menos sei o seu valor, Potter! - Sibilou venenosamente. - Seu valor se encontra com você no chão, quando abre as pernas pedindo para mim entrar em você.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Por um momento ele ficou sem respiração. "Como faço para ...? Como ele pode dizer isso ...?" Ele se jogou para frente, querendo machucá-lo, bater, punir por aquilo que disse.

Mas Snape foi mais rápido. Agarrou-o pelos pulsos, e Harry só podia puxar desesperadamente gritando de raiva.

- Cale a boca! Eu te odeio! - Ele gritou, tentando libertar suas mãos, mas o homem estava segurando-as com tanta força que lhe causou dor, o que só aumentou sua raiva. - Eu odeio você, seu idiota! Eu não quero olhar para você! Eu não quero mais saber de você!

- Meça suas palavras, Potter. A Grifinória perdeu vinte pontos por isso. E você pode me odiar, mas ainda não muda o fato de que ...

- Solte-me! Se estar comigo é algo tão terrível para você, então porque tem me deixado vir aqui? Expulse-me e nós dois ficaremos felizes, e você não vai ficar com raiva de mim por merda!

- Ficaria feliz em poder fazer isso, mas sei que você voltará dois dias depois com o rosto patético e pidão de filhote de cachorro pedindo colo e me implorado para aceitá-lo de volta!

- Cale a boca! Eu não quero ... Deixe-me ir! - A adrenalina fluindo nas veias, combinada com o sangue agitado, golpeando em sua cabeça fez com que Harry finalmente conseguisse libertar suas mãos, mas em vez de se afastar, ele se jogou de volta para frente e empurrou o homem com toda a sua força, de modo que o homem teve que dar alguns passos para trás para recuperar o equilíbrio. Estampou surpresa em sua face por um segundo, mas rapidamente ela se transformou em uma fúria. - Eu não quero olhar para você! - Harry gritou, virando-se e movendo-se para a porta. Só via as manchas vermelhas diante dos seus olhos, ele tinha a impressão de que todo o sangue em suas veias há muito tempo havia queimado e evaporado-se. - Eu nunca, nunca mais quero ouvir você, eu não quero ver você, eu não quero ... - Parou quando sentiu um ataque mágico poderoso nas costas e caiu no chão. Ele sustentou o impacto com os cotovelos e joelhos, e antes que ele pudesse realizar qualquer movimento, sentiu o peso e aperto forte da mão do homem em seu pescoço, pressionando-o no chão.

- Talvez irá surpreender-se, Potter, mas eu realmente não me importo com o que você quer. O que importa é só o que eu quero, neste momento eu quero puni-lo e você nem sequer pode imaginar o quanto que eu quero - o homem sibilou atrás dele, e Harry sentiu um roçar de magia, frio, quase gelado, e ao mesmo tempo, os músculos de seu estômago encolheram dolorosamente. Ele sentiu como se recebesse um golpe poderoso que o privou de ar nos pulmões. Gemeu apertando o estômago com um das mãos e tentou abrir a boca para recuperar o fôlego. E então ele ouviu um sussurro ameaçador na sua orelha direita - Se você me empurrar mais uma vez, o poder deste feitiço irá ser dez vezes maior.

Antes que Harry tivesse tempo para reagir de alguma forma, sentiu outro toque de magia, que o privou de toda a parte inferior da roupa.

- Deixe-me sozinho! Você não pode ... – Ele estava sentindo tonturas, as cólicas as abdominais continuaram e a latejante dor nas têmporas também. Seu coração em seu peito parecia queimar e o brilho espalhou-se por seu corpo, incluindo até mesmo as partes que, nessa situação definitivamente não deveriam reagir de forma tão entusiasmada.

- Eu não posso? - Snape emitiu um som como se quisesse rir. - Potter, ambos sabemos muito bem que quando se trata de você, eu posso fazer tudo. Você se esqueceu de que pertence apenas a mim? Que você é minha propriedade? Parece que eu tenho que lembrá-lo disso.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele ficou furioso. Então, por que seu pênis estremeceu com estas palavras? E depois de um momento já estava quase completamente duro? E por que ao sentir o pênis do homem entrar nele, sentiu todo o calor do seu peito fluir para o baixo ventre?

Mas não pensou mais sobre isso, porque a sua mente parecia evaporar. Ouviu apenas o impacto das nádegas e o sussurrar escuro logo acima dele:

- Você é minha propriedade, Potter. - O homem agarrou seus cabelos e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás, puxando-a para ele de modo que seus lábios estivessem a poucos milímetros da orelha de Harry. - Repita.

Harry repetiu.

- Eu sou sua propriedade.

Ele repetiu e repetiu cada vez que o tiro do pênis de Severus atingiu sua próstata. Ele também disse um monte de outras coisas. Um tipo de coisa que não se podia dizer em qualquer outra situação, nem mesmo se lhe prometessem a vitória na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Ainda vai se opor a mim, Potter?

- É claro que eu vou, seu babaca seboso!

Foi reprimido por esta resposta com uma foda excepcionalmente longa e forte, durante a qual Harry quase rasgou sua garganta de tanto gritar. Oh sim, ele gostava de provocar Snape. Ele gostava de trazê-lo para a raiva e perda de controle sobre ele. Ele gostava de sua possessividade. Força e possessividade, e raiva, que esmagava seus lombos e inflamava seus nervos e todo o seu corpo.

- Não me provoque seu pequeno desavergonhado - Severus disse ofegante em seu ouvido, entrando em seu corpo longamente, em movimentos agressivos, e Harry não conseguia parar de tremer com o efeito que aquela voz lhe provocou.

Ele não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Ele sabia que se perdeu desde o dia em que proferiu as memoráveis palavras ordenadas por Snape, a lembrança disso ainda o fazia sentir um abraço no estômago: _"eu sou um pervertido imundo..."_

Porque ele era. Em situações como esta, quando a raiva se transformava em desejo incontrolável e rompia todos os seus freios, ele via isso. Snape o levou a isso. O homem sorria triunfante, quando mais uma vez conseguiu dominá-lo. Ele era o motivo de Harry se transformar em um ciclone de ebulição de emoções contraditórias. Ele gostava? Ele estava tão viciado em acender e sufocar o fogo, que queimava nos olhos verdes?

Aparentemente, a palavra "vício", neste caso, era apenas um eufemismo.

Não era sua primeira briga nos últimos dias. Mas a primeira muito grave e que foi concluído de modo tão excepcional, e podia dizer, agradável. Harry passou com Severus quase todos os momentos livres, embora o homem não o deixasse dormir mais em seus aposentos. No entanto, durante a primeira noite que passou sozinho, pouco antes de adormecer, algo incomum aconteceu.

Harry recebeu uma mensagem de Severus. Uma mensagem que dizia:

"_Boa noite, Potter."_

Por um longo tempo ficou deitado na cama, completamente desperto olhando para a pedra, os olhos arregalados, incapaz de sair do choque. Somente após várias teorias improváveis e as tentativas de explicar esse fenômeno chegou à conclusão de que Snape lhe enviou, porque provavelmente queria que Harry não se sentisse sozinho à noite, e que ele soubesse que Severus estava vivo e seguro. Ele se sentiu um pouco bobo ao pensar que o homem o estava achando um garoto bobo e que tem medo de dormir por causa de alguns pesadelos, mas por outro lado, sentiu um calor agradável no peito. Snape pela primeira vez enviou-lhe uma mensagem que Harry sempre mandou. E mesmo que ele só fizesse isso dessa vez, foi muito legal da parte dele, se é que se podia usar essa palavra em relação a Severus Snape.

Todo dia ele saia da torre. Harry descia para o café da manhã, ajudava Hagrid um pouco, vagava pelo castelo, ou sentava-se na biblioteca, depois ia para o jantar, para depois ir com uma braçada de livros até Snape, onde geralmente ficava estudando, enquanto o homem tratava de seus próprios assuntos, conversava e era fodido.

Harry gostava mais da última atividade. O sexo não lembrava mais o mesmo que teve no início dos feriados. Snape tomava-o rapidamente e com firmeza, como se quisessem aliviar-se de uma grande tensão. Harry podia ver o seu desejo, ele sentia muito claramente, quando o homem cravava os dedos em seu corpo com tanta força, como se querendo rasgá-lo em pedaços e ficava ofegante em seu ouvido dizendo coisas, que quase que imediatamente o levava ao orgasmo. Era isso que ele recebia dele, seu coração se enchia de uma névoa quente, mesmo quando Severus era agressivo e brutal, Harry ainda se lembrava de seu toque suave e seus gestos completamente entregues ao desejo.

Durante esses poucos dias que ele pôde ficar perto do Mestre de Poções, conheceu muitos dos seus gostos. Ele aprendeu, por exemplo, que Snape gostava que Harry gemesse seu nome durante o sexo. Ele também gostava quando, durante o sexo por trás, Harry descansava as mãos no colchão empinando suas nádegas para Severus ter uma visão melhor, privando seu rosto de apoio, deixando-o completamente amassado no colchão. Ele gostava quando Harry tomava-o profundamente em sua boca, e especialmente quando ele acabava de abrir a boca para permitir que Severus a fodesse.

Um dia, quando Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira diante da lareira com um livro colocado sobre os joelhos lendo-o e tentando entender as causas do conflito entre os gigantes e centauros sete séculos antes, Snape o surpreendeu. Ele caminhou até ele, e Harry, sentindo a sombra, levantou a cabeça e viu que o homem sem uma palavra, desabotoou a braguilha e tirou para fora o sólido pênis semirrígido. O menino piscou, surpreso, e apesar do fato de ter grande dificuldade de desviar a vista do membro grande e duro, ele olhou para o rosto de Snape, esperando por qualquer palavra. Mas ele não ouviu nada. Severus simplesmente aproximou-se dele, empurrou de lado o livro e puxou sua cabeça para a ereção. Harry relutantemente aceitou receber o membro quente e saboroso. Severus provavelmente estava com muito tesão naquele dia, porque quase estuprava a sua boca. Harry várias vezes teve problemas em pegar fôlego, e no final, quando o pênis penetrando rapidamente em sua boca começou a pulsar, o homem o retirou com um gemido alto de prazer e ejaculou em seu rosto.

E parecia que ele gostava imensamente desse gesto, porque dois dias depois fez de novo. Ele o pegou por trás, e antes do final virou para ele e cobriu o rosto de Harry com seu desejo satisfeito em jorros brancos que se estabeleceram nos óculos de Harry.

Severus também gostava quando Harry se masturbava na frente dele. Isto ficou claramente provado, quando Harry, estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo a última edição de "Quadribol", ouviu a voz estranhamente tensa do homem:

- Toque-se.

Ele olhou para ele com surpresa, se perguntando se ouviu bem. Severus estava sentado em sua cadeira com um copo de uísque na mão e olhava para ele com os olhos um pouco enevoados.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu. Toque-se, Potter.

- Aqui?

- Não, no Grande Salão. Claro, que é aqui. Agora. - Seus olhos brilharam um pouco, e Harry sentiu uma tensão familiar no abdômen.

Ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado, mas Severus olhou para ele de tal forma que todas as suas dúvidas desapareceram em menos de um piscar de olhos. Ele colocou a revista de lado e enfiou a mão no zíper. Abriu-o, então desfez o botão e colocou a mão sob sua cueca.

- Agora remova-o lentamente.

Harry mordeu o lábio e fez o ordenado, observando confuso como os olhos do homem, negros como túneis, seguiam todos os seus movimentos.

- Abra mais as pernas.

Lutando para conter o rubor de vergonha que se espalhava pelo seu rosto, Harry tomou uma posição mais confortável e abriu as pernas de modo a dar ao homem uma melhor vista. E a julgar pelas chamas de fome em seus olhos, a posição era perfeita.

- Perfeito - Severus sussurrou, sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira e trazendo o copo de uísque à boca. - Você pode começar.

Harry se masturbava para o homem observando de pálpebras semicerradas. Não durou muito, porém, porque o olhar que Severus estava martelando para ele, parecia quase fisicamente tocá-lo, e Harry gozou rapidamente, imaginando o calor daqueles finos lábios entreabertos sobre sua ereção. Quando ele terminou e abotoou a calça, o quarto ficou cheio de um silêncio quebrado apenas por duas respirações desiguais tentando se acalmar, ele percebeu que Snape ainda estava olhando para ele de forma estranha. Sua visão era ainda mais turva, com as sobrancelhas puxadas e Harry nem mesmo entendeu como aconteceu, mas ele ouviu a sua própria voz, quebrando o silêncio:

- Severus... Eu gostaria de sentir seus lábios ... lá - ele gaguejou, apontando para sua virilha. O homem levantou uma sobrancelha em surpresa diferente. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas aparentemente mudou de ideia, porque depois de um tempo, seus olhos pareciam acender algo maliciosamente quente.

- Mesmo? Hmm ... Devo admitir que esta é uma proposta muito interessante. Eu posso pensar em concordar com isso, se você me mostrar como eu faço isso ...

E, claro, acabou no fato de que ele cedeu ao desejo de Snape. Mais tarde, ele ficou furioso, tanto com Snape, como com ele mesmo, por ser tão fácil deixá-lo lhe manipular, mas o gosto maravilhoso inteiramente de Severus em sua língua era a sua recompensa.

Mas havia, no entanto, uma coisa que preocupava um pouco Harry. Durante todos os dias, todas as conversas, encontros, brigas e discussões, Snape parecia estranhamente distante, às vezes. Muitas vezes ele ficava ausente, com olhos pensativos e parecia evitar intimidade com Harry. Mas isso era algo que não era recíproco. Se afastava quando Harry queria abraçá-lo, não acariciava-lhe mais e não beijava sua pele. Como se estivesse andando para longe dele, ou pelo menos tentasse fazê-lo. E Harry não tinha ideia de porque isso estava acontecendo. Tinha feito algo errado? Ele tentou buscar na memória os últimos dias, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada que pudesse justificar tal comportamento no homem. Isso não era por causa do pesadelo que teve há um tempo, certo? Além disso, Snape não se comportava como se ele ainda estivesse zangado com ele por tê-lo feito acordar no meio da noite. Alguém que está com raiva de alguém, não pode olhar para esse alguém como se quisesse devorá-lo. Não é verdade? Então, o que poderia ser?

Por agora, Harry decidiu esperar e ver no que a situação vai levar. Ele não queria mudar nada. Ele achava bom, ele poderia passar um tempo com Snape, e mesmo quando eles brigavam, ele sentia que não iria querer estar em outro lugar.

Bem, talvez quanto ao último argumentando, por um momento pensou que desejasse ficar longe, mas Snape rapidamente o fez mudar de ideia, feriu sua cabeça... esmagando-a com o aperto da sua mão, e o violentou, com golpes cheio de raiva.

E agora, estava respirando pesadamente, deitado no chão, e Harry ainda sentia o peso do corpo do homem em seu corpo, depois que toda a raiva e agressividade foi descarregada e deixou-lhe apenas em cinzas e sonolento, Harry sabia que tudo o que foi dito antes, todas as palavras dolorosas e gestos, não eram nada – nem tudo importava. O que importava era que ele estava ali. Ele podia estar ali. Ao lado dele. E parecia que Severus o queria. Nunca o deixava ir, nunca deixaria, sempre o arrastava de volta.

Se isto não é um compromisso, pensou Harry, o que era?

* * *

_Caro Ron e Hermione ..._

_Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam passando umas férias agradáveis. Comigo está tudo bem. Eu passo muito tempo com Hagrid e Luna (provavelmente vocês ficaram sabendo, mas ela também ficou para as férias escolares no castelo). Estou um pouco entediado sem vocês, mas eu consegui de alguma forma gerenciar todo esse tempo livre. Hermione, provavelmente ficará contente, eu decidi estudar um pouco, pois tenho uma Hogwarts inteira para mim e ninguém me incomoda. Muitas vezes sentei-me na biblioteca por um longo tempo, até a Sra. Pince começar a suspeitar que algo estivesse errado comigo e viesse ver se estava tudo bem, mas a biblioteca é muito fria para fazer mais alguma coisa. Eu tentei voar um pouco em meio aos relâmpagos, mas depois de quase ter meu nariz congelado, eu achei que provavelmente não era uma boa ideia._

_Eu sinto sua falta, voltem logo._

_Harry._

Bem, Harry suspeitava de que a concentração de mentiras nesta carta estava muito acima do normal, mas ele não podia escrever que passava o tempo todo com Snape fodendo como coelhos. Mas pelo menos era verdade que ele estudava. O fato de que ele teve que parar várias vezes para atender Snape e fazer outras coisas, não o impediu de aprender algumas coisas. Por exemplo, quão sensíveis eram seus testículos, pois bastava irritá-los um pouco com os dedos para fazê-lo começar a gemer de uma forma extremamente estimulante. Isso, também, era conhecimento. E era muito útil, deve-se notar.

* * *

Mais uma vez, ele fez.

Ele olhou pensativo para ele, com um olhar um pouco ausente, o que causou um arrepiou nos pelos do pescoço de Harry. O menino não tentou levantar a cabeça, porque quando o fazia, o homem rapidamente virava os olhos e mais uma vez metia-se na leitura de um livro aberto na mão.

Não foi o primeiro caso deste tipo. Harry percebeu que há algum tempo Severus observava-o com frequência cada vez maior. Ele cada vez mais parecia perder a perspectiva sobre o tempo. Como se um pensamento intenso o assombrasse com algo que não lhe dava paz. E esse comportamento não dava paz a Harry. Mas ele não poderia perguntar: "Por que você está me olhando?" Porque ele sabia perfeitamente que o homem não iria lhe dizer, ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Afinal, quando ele queria saber a razão de algum estranho comportamento de Harry, ele não tentava esconder esse comportamento.

Então ele tentou ignorar o aperto desagradável no estômago e concentrou-se na leitura do livro de Poções, sabendo que logo após as férias de Natal, iria fazer teste "surpresa". Ele virou a página e prendeu a respiração, vendo a menção da poção chamada "Desiderium Intimum" no manual, era a poção que de alguma forma "desbloqueia" e mostra a verdade, revela os desejos mais profundamente e escondidos. Essa poção não estava no currículo, mas Snape aparentemente a considerou muito importante e muito interessante para colocá-la. Não é de se admirar que apenas Hermione sabia sobre essa poçã quase no final do livro e ela, era afinal, a única pessoa que sabia todas as páginas do manual.

Harry olhou para a ilustração de uma mistura vermelha em um pequeno frasco e engoliu em seco quando as memórias o acertaram. E elas definitivamente não eram agradáveis. Pelo menos não quando Snape por maldade o tenha exposto ao ridículo perante a turma toda e uma parte maior da escola, se não todo mundo. Lembrou-se do gosto amargo e azedo de horror e nojo. Lembrou-se a tentativa de negar o que viu e sentiu, mas já estava nele, mesmo se a todo custo tentasse negar, remover. Lembrou-se também do ódio. O ódio que sentiu por si e em particular por Snape. Ainda maior do que antes. Como se estivesse tentando suprimir o ódio crescendo dentro dele. No entanto, ele estava sempre lá. Ele sabia disso, sentia-o todas as vezes, quando odiava Severus Snape com cada nervo de seu corpo durante todos estes anos e ele tinha a impressão de que a cada dia que passava mais e mais o odiava. Não era o mesmo tipo de ressentimento que ele sentia por Draco Malfoy ou Voldemort. Era sufocante, fúria que esmagava seus sentidos, e muitas vezes se perguntou se o homem sentia o mesmo.

Mas agora ele sabia que era algo mais. Quando você odeia alguém tanto que não pode parar de pensar nela, quando você sente essa pessoa em todas as suas respiração, em cada olhar, te enchendo de raiva, uma pessoa que só tem palavras para ferir, não percebe algumas coisas muito importantes. Por exemplo,que essa pessoa é tão forte que imaginam que jamais iria falhar. É a única criatura da qual basta um olhar para lhe trazer raiva, você sente todo um arsenal de sentimentos, tanto positivos como negativos. Mas quando ela não está por perto, você sente um vazio inexplicável, mesmo que superficialmente esteja contente com a sua ausência. Quando você olha para ele apertando os lábios, as suas mãos tremem e suam, você sente um abraço no estômago e o coração bate tão rápido, como se tivesse decidido saltar do peito.

Como fazer algo de que você não gota?

E então, bastou apenas uma pequena gota, por exemplo, de uma poção vermelha para a taça ser derramada, e seus olhos serem abertos. Mas então já era tarde.

Harry cerrou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Aparentemente, isso tinha que acontecer. Ele teve que passar por isso tudo, através de todo o inferno para que ele pudesse desfrutar um dia... do céu.

- O que aconteceu? - Veio-lhe a voz baixa e profunda de Severus. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem.

- Eu me pergunto ... se eu estaria sentado aqui agora com você, se eu não tivesse bebido esta poção?

Não precisou indicar de qual poção falava. Parecia que Snape sabia o que ele queria dizer.

- Seu desejo, mais cedo ou mais tarde viria à tona, você, Potter acabaria por saber. Desiderium Intimum apenas acelerou esse processo. Permitiu que você visse algo que não queria, ou não podia admitir para si mesmo. Ela pode ser comparada a uma espécie de espetáculo da verdade, que permite que você veja as coisas mais profundas de sua alma. Colocando tudo diante de seus olhos, você pode acreditar nelas, ou fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Quer dizer que eu tinha uma escolha? - Harry ficou surpreso com esta revelação.

- Assim como você tem uma escolha, quando o curandeiro anuncia que está em estado terminal. Você pode iniciar o tratamento ou fingir que nada do que você ouviu tem a ver com você e viver com o risco de que um dia a verdade vai cair em você com força ainda maior, mas aí já será tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa.

Bem, pensou Harry, esse era o Severus. Só ele podia comparar paixão com uma doença mortal.

Ele balançou a cabeça, lembrando exatamente cada segundo daquele dia. Agora, quando uma torrente de memórias começou a fluir, ele não pôde detê-las.

- Você sabia ... - Começou. – quero dizer, eu pensei que você tinha feito aquilo de propósito para me humilhar, que você tinha feito alguma coisa com a poção da Hermione. - Ele olhava o negrume dos olhos do homem. - E o que você sentiu? O que você sentiu quando me viu sob o efeito da poção?

Severus ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se refletisse sobre a resposta.

- Devo admitir que fiquei um pouco surpreso.

- Um pouco?

- Certamente não tão surpreso quanto você, Potter - rosnou o homem. - Se você visse a expressão de seu rosto ...

Harry cerrou os dentes e deu um sorriso torto.

- Nesse caso, eu estou contente que eu não tenha visto. Eu tinha uma visão perfeita das expressões faciais de todos os alunos em sala de aula, e isso era o suficiente para mim, eu lhe asseguro.

Severus olhou para Harry com curiosidade e parecia que ele queria lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas ainda hesitava. No final, entretanto, provavelmente cedeu e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu quando saiu correndo da classe?

- Eu corri direto para o banheiro - disse Harry calmamente. Essas memórias ainda eram um pouco dolorosas. - Eu ... quebrei um espelho ... – "eu fiz mais coisas também, deveria mencionar que vomitei?"

- Sua mão - concluiu Snape, como se para si mesmo.

- O quê? - Harry piscou, voltando sua concentração para o homem.

- Agora sei porque você tinha um ferimento no braço.

- Ee ... - Bem, provavelmente era melhor dizer a verdade. - Não. Eu estava com raiva de você. Eu não queria nada de você. Em geral, joguei muita coisa no chão. A verdade é que eu não tinha coragem de sair do banheiro. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse. Mas, claro, Ron e Hermione me encontraram. Eu o odiava. Eu o odiava por isso, por você ter me dito para beber esta poção, eu tinha certeza de que você tinha feito isso intencionalmente. Em geral, eu não queria ver você, nunca mais na minha vida.

- Então você me enviou McGonagall dizendo que você queria sair da minha disciplina - Severus terminou para ele. – é bem do seu feitio, Potter. Você prefere fugir de problemas do que enfrentá-los.

- E ser atacado? Tudo desabou sobre minha cabeça e era culpa sua.

- Não fui eu que alimentei desejos inadequados para com um professor, Potter - Severus respondeu com um sorriso levemente irônico. - Você acha que se eu soubesse como a ingestão da poção terminaria, eu iria dizer-lhe para beber a poção?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Como eu vou saber? Sabendo que você, provavelmente, iria querer usar isso contra mim- respondeu o garoto, olhando para Snape agressivamente.

O homem virou os olhos.

- Se soubesse que ficaria grudado em mim, eu não teria feito aquilo.

- Hey! Não foi agradável - Harry jogou, ignorando o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto de Severus. - E você não está surpreso por eu não ter desejado ver você? Ainda mais, por eu ter desejado nunca mais ver você. Afinal não imaginava um encontro com você, tentei evitar você.

- Eu notei - murmurou Snape, como se para si mesmo.

- Tentei tanto ... - Harry continuou - Eu queria esquecê-lo, fingir que nunca aconteceu ... mas obviamente você tinha que frustrar os meus planos, você tinha que ir para a área dos armários... - De repente, um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça. Ele olhou para Snape de pálpebras semicerradas. - Por que você apareceu no corredor do armário logo depois de eu ir para lá?

A cara de Severus tornou-se subitamente fechada, inacessível, e mesmo se Harry realmente tentasse ler alguma coisa nele, ele ia continuar tendo a impressão de que tentava ver através de uma barreira invisível em forma de máscara ilegível.

- Eu apenas passava por ali - respondeu o homem depois de um tempo.

Harry fez uma careta. Não esperava tal resposta. Mas ele viu que o aparecimento do homem naquele corredor não estava respondido. Ele precisava de uma resposta para essa pergunta.

- Então, você decidiu entrar no armário e dizer "olá" - ele murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Na verdade, ele me convidou - Severus respondeu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, e Harry sentiu uma dor familiar em seu coração quando ele se lembrou de como aqueles olhos olharam para ele naquele dia.

- Sabe, na área do armário, quando você me tocou ... Foi ... incrível.

- Mesmo? - Snape inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente, olhando atentamente para Harry. - Diga-me algo mais. - Ele parecia realmente interessado na conversa, que era ligeiramente constrangedora, mas ao mesmo tempo edificante. Severus Snape raramente mostrava interesse em algo.

- Bem, uh ... - Continuou Harry, tentando descrever algo que dizia respeito a tudo o que ele sentia. - Você foi a primeira pessoa que me tocou lá e levou para ... um orgasmo. Ninguém nunca fez isso em mim. Fantasiava sobre isso, mas eu nunca acreditei que realmente fosse acontecer. Foi para mim ... a primeira vez, por assim dizer. E eu ... Eu não acreditava, eu não conseguia entender por que você ... - Harry mordeu o lábio, tentando dominar uma súbita tempestade de emoções e pensamentos, que estourou em sua cabeça com a memória desse acontecimento. Ele respirou fundo. - Eu só ... Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não poderia resistir a você, era como se eu estivesse paralisado e... querendo só sentir o seu toque. Mesmo assim eu estava com muito medo e eu só queria escapar. Mas algo dentro de mim - Harry tocou-se no peito, no lugar onde seu coração estava batendo demais - não me permitiu fazer isso. E depois ... Foi algo mágico. Como se você tivesse jogado em mim um feitiço confundos . Eu não conseguia mais esquecer de você. Não era mais possível arrancá-lo da minha mente. Eu queria apenas ... você.

Harry, hesitante, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Snape. Os olhos do homem brilhavam. Parecia que, a história de Harry o tinha animado, ele se lembrou do que aconteceu naquela tarde de outono no armário de vassouras, mas algo em seu rosto sugeria que nem tudo era o que parecia. Harry não foi capaz de compreender, ele viu apenas uma sombra preta ao redor da ruga entre as sobrancelhas, mas ele não pôde lidar com a ansiedade súbita, inexplicável, que se apoderou dele.

A única coisa que podia fazer era quebrar o silêncio, ansioso para evitar o resto das lembranças.

As memórias seguintes foram muito dolorosas, estouravam como eco as palavras ditas com raiva, _"qualquer um"_ ainda revirava suas entranhas. Então, ele fugiu para o que mais lhe interessava, sobre o que ele queria perguntar a Snape por muito, muito tempo:

- Muitas vezes eu me perguntei ... se você teve algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Malfoy, teve?

Severus mudou, como se arrancado de sua letargia.

- Não deve se interessar por isso - respondeu acidamente, virando a cabeça em direção ao fogo. O que era típico para ele, pensou Harry. Sempre que ele queria cortar conversa ou não queria responder à uma pergunta, ele virava a cabeça em outra direção, como se, assim, cortasse todas as discussões. Era chato.

- Mas estou interessado - disse Harry, com ênfase, embora concordando que não deveria insistir. - Eu sei que é idiota, ele e seus amigos me atacaram, mesmo que eu tenha tido meus olhos vendados, eu sei. Nós nos encontramos antes e... Malfoy disse algo que realmente me chateou. Eu queria partir pra cima dele, eu queria machucá-lo tanto a ponto dele não ser capaz de ficar em pé... Eu disse a ele coisas horríveis. Sobre seu pai, e em geral. Nunca vou esquecer o ódio que vi então em seus olhos. Eu sei que não deveria ter dito nada daquilo, mas eu estava com tanta raiva ... Pergunto-me se isto não é uma pequena falha minha...

Severus franziu o cenho e inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Potter. Malfoy era quase um adulto com responsabilidade por suas ações mágicas. Deve arcar com as consequências de cada uma de seus atos. Isso é essencial para a sobrevivência em nosso mundo. Se você esquecer por um minuto de algumas regras, infelizmente terá que pagar, ele tinha que sofrer as consequências. Foi sua escolha e suas ações. Se você for se culpar por todos os males deste mundo, então irá direto parar o inferno.

Harry olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Bem, ele sabia que Snape provavelmente estava certo, mas surpreendeu-se pelo homem ter ficado tão irritado. Talvez ele não tenha respondido a pergunta diretamente, mas foi o suficiente para que Harry tirasse sua conclusão.

Sim, Snape definitivamente tinha algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Malfoy. E até mesmo suspeitava de algo muito grande.

Mas este não era o momento para falar de coisas tão desagradáveis. Afinal, eles tinham mais alguns dias para passar juntos, e Harry escolheu passá-los em um ambiente muito mais agradável. Ele sorriu alegremente:

- Está tudo bem, não o culpo. Então, só perguntando ... - Observou enquanto o homem se inclinava em sua cadeira. Quando ele olhou para o rosto do Mestre de Poções, em sua mente surgiu uma pergunta. Era uma questão que, basicamente não sabia por que lhe tinha surgido, mas ela voltava centenas de vezes em sua mente. Deu-lhe um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Eu me pergunto ... o que aconteceria se você tivesse bebido esta poção? Qual é o seu maior desejo?

Os olhos de Snape se iluminaram com um estouro repentino e curto, quando ele virou a cabeça em direção à estante. Ele a olhou por um momento, então, lentamente, virou-se para Harry. Seus olhos eram negros como as águas do lago durante a noite sem vento, e seu rosto era ilegível.

- Eu não desejo nada, Potter - respondeu firmemente com amargura em sua voz, e Harry ficou realmente surpreso com a maneira com a qual ele falava. E ainda mais surpreso ficou com a reação de Snape ante sua pergunta, simples e inocente. Severus ficou sério e parecia que seu humor havia se esvaído como bolhas de sabonete líquido. - Estou ocupado agora, Potter – ele disse de repente, pulando da cadeira e voltando-se para seu quarto - por isso, espero que acerte a saída. Adeus. - Depois dessas palavras deu alguns passos para frente e saiu da sala, e a única coisa que Harry recebeu como despedida, foi o estalo alto da porta.

Ele estava sozinho, não tendo ideia do que ele disse para chatear Snape. Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, sentindo total confusão na sua mente. Às vezes ele realmente não entendia este homem...

Ele sentou-se ainda por alguns momentos na sala deserta, tentando ignorar o sentimento de ansiedade que, de repente, renasceu e cresceu perigosamente em seu peito, então lentamente se levantou e saiu da câmara do Mestre de Poções.

Infelizmente, a ansiedade, o seguiu.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman,** o casal está mesmo mais entrosado, é muito legal de ver Severus ajudando Harry a compreender as coisas, auxiliando-o a criar uma linha lógica de raciocínio mais útil e perspicaz. Dobby salvou a pátria, Pirraça iria fazer um longo inferno na cabeça de Harry, eu gostaria muito mesmo de saber o que se deu depois que Dobby disse para o Barão Sangrento que Pirraça o estava procurando, deve ter sido engraçado, o Barão é uma das poucas "pessoas" de quem o fantasma tem medo. Ao tratar os machucados de Harry, Snape de certa forma estava se desculpando por tê-lo julgado antes de saber a razão do atraso, foi fofo. O interesse de Snape pelo sonho de Harry tem razões muito profundas, aguarde e verá.

**Gehenna,** sim, foi curioso Severus querer voltar ao tema do sonho dias depois e pedir para que Harry relatasse detalhadamente tudo e o riso dele ao ouvir sobe o "servo fiel" foi bem suspeito, mas fica a dúvida: ele estava rindo do fato de Voldemort está sendo plenamente enganado por ele, o que é muito bom, ou estava satisfeito por ser considerado fiel pelo seu "senhor"? Fica a dúvida. E realmente foi muito lindo Severus se importando com os ferimentos do menino, achei engraçado Harry pensando "coisas" estimulantes olhando o Mestre de Poções ajoelhado diante dele enquanto tratava seus machucados.


	44. Chapter 44

**39 Algo está errado**

Na sexta-feira de manhã no café da manhã, Harry recebeu uma carta de Lupin. Não se sentiu muito confortável para ler a carta na frente dos professores e alunos presentes na mesa, então a empurrou no bolso e abriu apenas quando ele se viu sozinho no dormitório.

No começo da carta, Remus escreveu apenas ninharias sem sentido, ele perguntou como Harry estava nos estudos, se ele estava gostando das aulas de Tonks, manifestou interesse em notícias sobre as partidas de Quadribol, e monossílabos quando disse que atualmente desempenhava uma tarefa importante para a Ordem, mas por razões de segurança não podia dizer-lhe mais nada.

_"E quanto a suas perguntas, Harry ... Eu sei que você gostaria de saber qualquer coisa e eu entendo perfeitamente. No entanto, nós aplicamos algumas recomendações e regras. Nós não sabemos quem poderia interceptar esta carta. Portanto, posso dizer-lhe apenas que a última informação que temos é que "ele" está ficando mais perigoso. "Ele" parece estar ultimamente com um humor muito bom, e temos medo de que ele possa estar planejando algo grande e muito perigoso. Já perdemos muitos Aurores, e pensamos que no futuro próximo este número pode aumentar. Então, por favor, não se mova para longe de Hogwarts e não tente quebrar a proibição do diretor. É para sua segurança, mesmo que você considere isso como uma restrição de sua liberdade. Olha, Harry, você é o principal objetivo "dele" e temos que protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Lembre-se - não confie em ninguém, nem mesmo em seus amigos. Você precisa ter olhos ao redor da cabeça e se notar algo suspeito, qualquer coisa - é só notificar imediatamente Dumbledore._

_Peço desculpas por esse tom didático, mas eu só quero o seu bem. Agora, quando não há Sirius, eu devo cuidar de você e lamento que eu não possa estar com você para apoiá-lo, mas tento fazer isso à distância, do modo como me é possível. Espero que você entenda._

_Dê um abraço em Ron e Hermione por mim._

_Remus Lupin"_

Harry afastou a carta, apertando-a um pouco demais. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Era bom que Remus estivesse tão preocupado com ele, mas para o diabo, ele não era mais uma criança pequena. Ele não queria proteção. Ele queria informação!

À menção de Sirius fez torcer seu estômago. Durante meses se esforçou para não pensar em seu padrinho, mas às vezes, quando alguém lembrava-lhe sobre isso, algo explodia dentro dele, e sua mente era inundada com imagens daquela noite.

Ele cerrou os olhos, querendo jogar fora essa visão da cabeça, a visão de Sirius caindo para atrás da cortina e entrando, lembrou do som de seu próprio grito, multiplicado pela raiva e culpa, e voltando com ainda mais poder. Ele começou a respirar profundamente, tentando se livrar do peso esmagador no coração. O problema era que ele evitou pensar nisso por tanto tempo que quase nunca sentia tão forte angústia, exceto para aqueles momentos em que alguém o lembrava de sua presença.

Não, não queria pensar nisso agora. No entanto, os dias passam. Então, quando ele tiver Lestrange novamente a seus pés, dessa vez, não hesitará.

Mais uma vez, olhou para a letra minúscula de Lupin, por que todos têm que o discriminar? "Nós temos que protegê-lo, Harry", "É para sua segurança, Harry," e assim por diante ... isso o deixava mais e mais frustrado. Todo mundo queria protegê-lo. E o que ele fará com toda essa proteção quando ficar na frente de Voldemort e tiver de lutar contra ele? Não iria vencê-lo atrás de um Protego. É óbvio que, provavelmente, teria uma chance muito melhor se ele soubesse de algo. Mas não, todos, ao invés de prepará-lo, só queriam protegê-lo. Mesmo Snape ...

Espere. Severus prometeu que iria refletir sobre a possibilidade de ensinar-lhe algumas maldições. Harry tinha esquecido essa conversa, nunca voltou a coversar com o homem sobre isso. Mas hoje, perguntará a ele sobre isso! O encontro da noite anterior terminou de modo muito estranho e não pôde marcar outro encontro com ele, mas nem sempre precisava se anunciar para ir até lá. É verdade que ele poderia consultá-lo pela pedra, mas e se Severus se recusar? Harry quer saber hoje! Esta noite ele iria e... tentaria a sorte com Snape!

Harry parou em frente a porta do escritório de Severus e novamente olhou para o Mapa do Maroto. Sim, o homem ainda estava lá dentro.

Ele respirou fundo, colocou o mapa de volta no bolso e tocou a porta, que imediatamente se abriu diante dele. Já dentro do gabinete, removeu a capa de invisibilidade pelo caminho e bateu na superfície de madeira da porta que dava para o alojamento privado do Mestre de Poções.

Por um momento houve silêncio, e Harry esperou sentindo o coração acelerar.

A maçaneta se moveu e a porta se abriu um pouco.

- Potter - Severus sibilou, estreitando os olhos, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Harry. - O que você quer? Não me lembro de ter marcando um encontro hoje.

- Não, mas ... - Harry começou, mas ele não conseguiu terminar, porque Snape o interrompeu. Sua voz parecia ser esculpida em gelo:

- Eu não tenho tempo para você. Eu apreciaria se você voltasse para sua torre e só voltasse amanhã - disse com voz arrastada. Harry sentiu um tremor estranho nas proximidades do coração. Algo não estava certo. Severus se comportava de forma ... nervosa?

Mas desta vez não será tão fácil se livrar dele, porque o assunto que o trouxe ali era muito importante.

- Mas eu preciso falar com você agora - descaradamente respondeu e rapidamente passou por debaixo do braço de Snape. A sala do homem estava mergulhada na penumbra. - Eu tenho apenas uma pergunta a fazer, e depois eu irei - disse ele olhando o ambiente e ante o olhar frio de Severus, teve que se virar. - Você se lembra de nossa conversa sobre Magia Negra? Você prometeu que ... - Parou de repente, como se ele tivesse engolido sua própria língua. Os olhos se dilataram olhando com horror para a Máscara da Morte deitada na base do assento. Ela era brilhante, quase pérola, refletindo a luz incidente do fogo da lareira. Tinha algumas pequenas gotas de sangue seco. Bem próximo a ela pendia um casaco preto, cujas mangas eram decoradas com imagens de caveiras e cobras em tom verde escuro.

Harry sentiu seu estômago descer para os pés, e o surgimento de um terror gelado em seu coração. Mas antes que pudesse se recuperar o suficiente para pronunciar uma palavra, porém, sentiu a mão de Severus agarrar aproximadamente pelo braço e puxá-lo para a porta.

- Eu lhe disse que estou ocupado, Potter - sussurrou o homem, e a raiva em sua voz parecia uma mordida. - Mas, aparentemente, você é muito arrogante e insolente para respeitar isso. - Snape o arrastou pela sala e o puxou pela porta do escritório, agarrando seu braço com tanta força que Harry tinha certeza de que deixaria machucados. - Agora saia. Se você tem algum problema para resolver comigo, deve vir amanhã. E se, mais uma vez ignorar as minhas palavras, será muito ruim para você. - Snape empurrou-o para o corredor e bateu a porta, e o eco do som correu pelos vastos corredores desertos das masmorras.

Harry se virou e encostou-se à parede, porque as pernas se recusaram a trabalhar. Ele sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Por um momento, ficou apenas respirando pesadamente, tentando acalmar o coração batendo em fúria e sentindo como se alguma coisa tivesse acabado de rasgá-lo em pedaços por dentro.

"Snape é um Comensal da Morte!"

Não era sobre exatamente isso, ele sabia, mas agora... quando viu com seus próprios olhos, era como se fosse... assustadoramente real.

Ele sabia que Severus era um espião para a Ordem e, como um espião deve ter a absoluta confiança de Lord Voldemort e os outros Comensais da Morte. E, portanto, é forçado a fazer o que ele manda, mas ... sempre tentou não pensar nisso, ignorá-lo. Longe da vista, longe do coração, como dizem. E agora ele a viu ... viu a máscara sangrenta e o roupão e sentiu ódio, tudo o que ele tentou negar, caiu sobre ele com uma força incrível.

Ele respirou tremendo, jogou a capa de invisibilidade em si e, lentamente, seguiu o seu caminho de volta para o dormitório.

Só agora sua mente começou a processar alguns fatos, que anteriormente não podia, não queria, ou foi incapaz de se permitir refletir. Ele nunca quis saber, realmente não quis saber sobre a "segunda" vida de Severus... uma vida vivida em algum lugar, longe de suas câmaras banhadas na escuridão, longe da segurança de Hogwarts, longe dos corredores da escola, percorridos atrás de alunos descuidados, longe de Harry ... O ódio, o medo, gritos de dor, uivos dos moribundos, a inveja, o desespero e a mente gelada, com o rosto desprovido de todos os sentimentos e inclinações ao riso ...

Verdade seja dita, Harry não achava que ele poderia viver de tal maneira. Ele suspeita que, ou ficaria louco, ou se tornaria um assassino sem escrúpulos, como todo mundo. Não importa o quanto um homem possa ser mentalmente forte e resistente, com o passar do tempo as fortes as emoções presentes no ar iriam "penetrar" em si e absorvê-lo, fazendo com que já não fosse possível distingui-lo dos outros.

Mas Severus era ... Severus Snape. Ele era, afinal alguém que pode fazer tudo com sua mente. Pelo menos assim ele afirmou. Harry se lembrou da conversa.

Ele não acreditava nele. Ele queria acreditar, realmente queria, mas não conseguiu. Como podia se convencer de que não era um assassino sem escrúpulos? Ou que ele o ama? Ninguém pode fingir tão bem. Mas desde que Severus era capaz de enganar até Voldemort ...

Harry parou de repente.

E se ele não precisava enganar para fazer isso? e se faz tudo realmente por que quer? E se ele sente prazer?

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo.

Não, ainda não devia pensar assim. Era Severus!

Um ex-Comensal da Morte ... - A consciência lhe disse. - Alguém que gosta de infligir dor ...

Não importa! Pertencia a ele! Apenas a ele! Ele olhava para ele de tal forma que Harry perdia o fôlego, tocava-lhe com tanta delicadeza e cuidado ... Lembrava-se, de cada beijo, cada olhar, cada gesto. Alguém que só tem a escuridão, não poderia acender uma chama tão brilhante. E, além disso ...

Harry começou de novo, sorrindo ligeiramente com seus próprios pensamentos.

E de qualquer maneira, mesmo se houvesse mais trevas do que luz ... ele ainda continuava a ser Severus. Seu Severus. O Severus, em quem ele confiava. Que deve ser confiável. E ele deve acreditar. Ele deve acreditar que Severus é um espião para Dumbledore e não iria querer usar aquelas roupas e fazer... todas essas coisas. Se não fosse assim, ele ... poderia muito bem tê-lo levando para Voldemort agora.

"_... a questão de lançar uma maldição não é sobre quaisquer requisitos específicos, mas apenas sobre sua alma. Ou seja, se você quiser, poderá fazer mal a alguém".__  
_  
De repente, tocado por um impulso súbito, ele parou novamente, lembrando-se de parte da conversação. As palavras de Snape ecoaram em sua cabeça, fazendo-o tremer novamente. Sua mente foi atingida por uma visão, em que a mesma mão esguia de Severus, que sacode a varinha com firmeza e sem hesitação, ferindo vítimas inocentes no chão ... desliza com sensibilidade e delicadeza tocando seu corpo, passeando sobre sua pele, tentando memorizar cada pedaço, apertando seu pênis, acariciando-o e levando-o ao orgasmo delicadamente. Os mesmos lábios que falam as palavras de maldição desferidas para fatalmente ferir a vítima ou torturar até a perda de seus sentidos, eram exatamente os mesmos lábios que beijavam seu corpo, provando-o, e sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras que o faziam quase que imediatamente gozar... Os mesmos olhos que olham sem sombra de simpatia para a morte e destruição, os negros olhos de íris em que refletem as chamas queimando pessoas vivas em suas casas, são, os mesmos olhos a olhar para ele de tal forma como se para devorá-lo, rasgar em pedaços, marcar, fazer que se contorça choramingando ... e ele não conseguia resistir a eles.

Ele tinha a mente repleta de confusão. Confusão horrível, desagradável e precisava refletir por muito tempo para poder se livrar dela.

Bem, parece que não iria adormecer tão cedo nesta noite...

* * *

Quando Harry recebeu o "Profeta Diário" no dia seguinte, ele já tinha uma ideia do que podia ver. Estava tão nervoso que quase não tocou em seu café da manhã. Severus não estava na mesa, mas talvez fosse melhor, provavelmente porque ele não poderia abster-se de olhar para ele sem que as lembranças não lhe voltassem.

Ele não estava enganado. Estava lá. Na primeira página.

Um artigo sobre o ataque de Comensais da Morte nas instalações do Departamento de Assuntos Exteriores da Magia, que é onde é estabelecido e mantido contato com todos os centros de magia ao redor do mundo.

Harry sentiu um abraço no estômago. Ele não queria ler. Apenas passou os olhos por cima do texto, tentando encontrar o número de pessoas mortas ou desaparecidas.

Quatorze pessoas.

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo como se ele recebesse um duro golpe abaixo do plexo solar, e por um momento ele ficou sem respiração.

Ele colocou o Profeta de lado, ignorando totalmente o tumulto de indignação, que subiu na mesa, quando algumas pessoas também leram o seu jornal.

É claro, que Severus estava envolvido. Ele tinha que estar. Caso contrário, Voldemort iria considerá-lo um traidor.

Harry passou metade da noite de ontem pensando nisso e tentando juntar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Não era que ele não confiava em Severus. Ele sabia que Snape fazia tudo isso apenas para ser capaz de espionar para a Ordem e informar sobre tudo a Dumbledore. Mas, apesar disso ... às vezes, ficava com medo dele. Claro que não, como no início. Mas agora que ele já sabia os requisitos para usar Magia Negra, e quando viu as vestes de Comensal da Morte, quando ele finalmente ficou consciente de que Severus executava tarefas ordenadas por Voldemort ... Agora ele sentia crescer em si uma bolha de ansiedade.

Algo não estava certo.

Mas, por enquanto ele não podia dizer o que era exatamente.

Ele sabia que não podia esquecer. Que enfiar a cabeça na areia não iria resolver. Severus era a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele e tudo o que ele estava fazendo para Voldemort... não deveria interferir em seus assuntos privados. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de permitir que Voldemort destrua tudo o que ele conseguiu com muito esforço. Não pode deixar isso destruir a frágil ligação que há entre eles.

Ele deve ir se encontrar com ele hoje. Deve mostrar-lhe que ele não está com medo. Que sabe e entende.

Ele deve aceitá-lo.

* * *

Hesitou muito longamente. Ele temia que Snape o jogasse porta a fora novamente, que ele estivesse bravo por ele ter lhe visitado sem aviso ontem. Era certo que ele ficou muito zangado. Mas por outro lado, o homem disse que era para ele aparecer hoje.

Ele não o tinha visto durante todo o dia. Severus não compareceu a qualquer refeição, e Harry, por um lado se sentiu aliviado, por outro lado, sua preocupação se tornava cada vez maior.

Quando o relógio bateu nove horas da noite na Sala Comunal, ele finalmente se decidiu. Ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade e desceu para as masmorras, tentando não pensar em nada que pudesse fazê-lo dar a curva para trás. Ele parou na porta e ficou ali por um momento, olhando hesitante para a madeira escura. No final, porém, tocou-a. Ele caminhou cautelosamente pelo escritório, sentindo um alívio estranho, se Snape não removeu a magia da porta que o permitia entrar ali livremente, era sinal de que as coisas não podiam estar tão ruins.

Bateu na porta do outro lado do escritório, esperou um pouco mais, tentando pensar em a algumas palavras significativas que pudesse usar no início, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Bem, nesse caso, teria de dizer apenas o que ele pensava.

Ele bateu e esperou mais um momento, e seu coração saltou abruptamente quando a maçaneta se moveu e, finalmente, Severus apareceu na porta.A figura alta, escura, olhava para ele sob um olhar duro de pálpebras semicerradas, nos quais Harry não poderia, neste momento, ler nada.

- Ee ... - Ele engoliu em seco. Bem, era isso que conseguia manifestar. Sempre que Severus olhava para ele com aquele olhar, dissolvendo sua cabeça. - Eu queria ... Eu espero que você não se incomode. Posso entrar? - Sim, era provavelmente o que devia dizer. Não: "Hey, eu sei que você é um Comensal da Morte, mas eu não me importo, realmente, posso entrar?".

Severus abriu a porta sem dizer uma palavra e deixou-o entra. Quando Harry cruzou o limiar, seus olhos involuntariamente se dirigiram para o encosto, no qual ontem viu a máscara e o robe. Ele estava vazio.

- Um pouco tarde, para uma visita - Severus murmurou, sentado em sua cadeira. Harry viu no meio da mesa uma garrafa vazia de líquido âmbar. - O que impediu você? Medo do Cruciatus? - O olhar dos olhos negros lhe atravessava e Harry estremeceu.

Severus e sua franqueza.

- N-não. - Gaguejou. - Eu só ... Eu não sabia se eu podia, se ... - Oh, para o inferno com isso! - Ouça ... - Ele, se aproximou da segunda cadeira e se sentou nela, o tempo todo sendo monitorado por um olhar penetrante. - Eu sei que ...

- Oh, poupe-me, Potter - Severus bufou. - Tenho medo de já saber perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo e não quero ter nada a ver com você", certo? O Garoto de Ouro finalmente abriu os olhos.- O homem pegou o copo e tomou alguns goles grandes.

Harry levantou-se.

- Não era o que eu queria dizer - falou lentamente. - E não me chame de Garoto de Ouro! Eu odeio isso.

- Como a nossa celebridade desejar - disse o homem bufando de escárnio e tomou outro gole.

E então Harry percebeu uma coisa. Severus estava bêbado. Não podia ir muito longe com ele neste estado. Bem, Snape sóbrio era um interlocutor difícil, mas bêbado lhe dava todo um novo nível de dificuldade. Muito maior.

Ele suspirou e tentou novamente.

- Se você me deixar dizer uma palavra que seja, eu vou explicar tudo - disse ele, observando cuidadosamente a reação do homem, mas o rosto de Snape parecia estar completamente desprovido de expressão. Como se para ele fosse tudo a mesma coisa. Ou, se a todo custo tentasse fazê-lo parecer assim. - Não me julgue tão precipitadamente. É verdade que no início fiquei com medo, mas depois pensei muito sobre isso e eu sei que ... você está fazendo isso porque você tem que fazer. Eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu posso entender certas coisas. Você é um espião e você tem que fazer o que Voldemort diz. Também posso entender por que você tentou esconder isso de mim. E eu acho que eu também poderia entender se você ... se você fizesse isso de propósito. Quero dizer ... - Ele não sabia como ia dizer, sobretudo porque nos olhos de Severus havia algo muito desagradável. - Eu sei que todo homem tem seu lado bom e escuro. E às vezes um deles se torna mais forte. Mas, independentemente do que há mais, eu quero que você saiba que ... Aceito ambos. - Suas próprias palavras o surpreenderam. Mas provavelmente não tanto quanto Severus, cujas sobrancelhas se elevaram bastante. Harry não conseguia parar tudo o que fluía por sua boca. - Eu também quero que você saiba que não importa o que você faz e o que acontece ... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Com você.

O quarto ficou tranquilo. Severus olhou para ele, meio incrédulo, olhava perscrutando sua mente, e Harry tentou suportar a visão, que parecia tocar todos os seus nervos. Finalmente, depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, o homem afastou seu olhar penetrante, e em seguida bebeu uísque.

- Depois do que viu? Independentemente de tudo? - em sua voz havia algo muito, muito desagradável, mas Harry não poderia definir, apesar de uma corrente gelada que sentiu rastejar em sua pele. - Eu nunca ouvi alguém falar mentiras tão deslavadas- sibilou friamente.

Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva.

- Não é uma mentira! – Negou levantando a voz . - Eu realmente acho isso. Mas se você não acredita em mim, isso é problema seu.

- Muito bem - Severus bufou. – irei lembrá-lo disso no devido tempo. - disse de tal forma como se toda a situação o divertisse muito. Como se Harry lhe tivesse dito uma piada, e não uma confissão, sobre o que ele pensou, sem interrupção nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, e o grande esforço para arranjar coragem e boa vontade para falar. Algo dentro dele foi ferido. E muito.

- Por que você sempre tem que ser tão desagradável, teimoso, e todo onisciente? - Resmungou Harry, tendo tido bastante deste tom zombador.

- Porque você não tem a menor noção do que você disse, menino! - Snape levantou a voz, empurrando-lhe um olhar tão afiado que quase o feriu. - E porque eu posso prever algumas consequências e algumas reações e, acredite, não há qualquer lugar para aceitação de qualquer coisa entre elas.

- O que você está falando? - Harry perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Sobre a vida, Potter. As escolhas humanas. As emoções. Chame do que quiser. Agora saia e me deixe em paz. Eu não preciso de sua altissonantes afirmações cuja única característica permanente é a sua ingenuidade.

Oh não, não vai expulsá-lo tão rápido!

- Você acha que é tão fácil se livrar de mim assim? Nem sequer pense nisso! - Harry respondeu. - Tudo bem. Pense o que você quer. Eu só queria que entre nós as coisas permanecessem como antes. E você não se comportasse como se não se importasse. - Bem, ele precisava deixar isso claro. - Não argumente mais contra. Por favor.

- Se liga para argumentos, provavelmente não usou nenhuma droga– Severus murmurou olhando para o fogo e tomando um gole menor de álcool.

- Ah, e essa observação tem a intenção de provocar ou insultar-me? - Harry perguntou agressivamente, tentando afrouxar um pouco a atmosfera.

- E o que você acha? - o homem lhe lançou um olhar vago.

- Acho que ambos. - Harry sorriu.

- Estou contente, afinal, às vezes você pensa - Severus respondeu, erguendo ligeiramente os cantos da boca, e Harry sentiu um calor vagar em seu coração. Ele perdeu.

Ele sentia falta dele.

De repente, sentiu um enorme desejo de tocá-lo, abraçar, sentir sua proximidade. Severus estava tão longe que não possibilitava qualquer gesto.

Ele se levantou e caminhou rapidamente até ele. Ele se inclinou para abraçá-lo e sentar no colo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, Snape saltou para cima do lugar, rejeitando as mãos e se moveu em direção ao bar, ignorando completamente o garoto.

Harry foi deixado sozinho em uma cadeira verde, sentindo como se algo perfurasse seu coração. Ele sentiu como se todos os seus medos se tornassem reais. Ele sabia que algo não estava certo, e aquilo lhe machucava. Era extremamente doloroso.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou com uma voz sufocada. - Por que você me evita? Por que você está fugindo de mim?

Severus se virou. Ele enfiou a mão na prateleira de bebidas e depois de se servir de uma garrafa de álcool, disse:

- Que bobagem você está falando novamente, Potter? - ele perguntou em tom de zombaria. Parecia que desejava ridicularizar Harry a qualquer preço. - Você tem um imaginação, provavelmente, demasiadamente fértil, porque você vê coisas que não existem. Você poderia, então, andar de mãos dadas com a Srta Lovegood.

Harry sentiu a frustração lhe crescer nos últimos dias, enquanto Snape claramente evitava sua aproximação, e agora, quando fez isso ostensivamente, e quis persuadi-lo de que ele inventou tudo isso, ele começou a ferver. Quando ele abriu a boca, sua voz fervia de raiva, cortando o ar em pequenos pedaços.

- Você me acha um idiota! Você acha que eu não tenho notado, como você me trata? Que não percebi como você evita a intimidade, não quer me cobrir, não quer sequer olhar para mim sem ser com ares de zombaria? Você acha que eu não percebi que alguma coisa mudou? Eu não entendo o por quê. O que aconteceu? Eu quero que você explique isso para mim!

Severus virou-se lentamente, e se Harry não estivesse com tanta raiva, certamente, iria ser privado de toda a sua coragem e fôlego diante do olhar que o homem estava lançando para ele agora.

- Eu não tenho que explicar nada para você, Potter – a voz era tão gelada que Harry tinha a impressão de que o ar estava repleto por cristais de gelo. - Não lhe ocorreu que eu simplesmente não queria sua proximidade?

Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva, ainda mais alta, rastejando na sua pele e causando os tremores de seu punho cerrado.

- Olha quem aqui diz um monte de mentiras! - Harry quase gritou, não foi capaz de se controlar. Toda a situação saiu do controle. - A menos que você queira me explicar, eu não o procurarei mais. Deixe-me saber quando você decidir. - Ele virou-se, agarrou com raiva sua capa e se dirigiu para a saída.

- Volte aqui, Potter! - Rugiu o homem, e Harry quase caiu. Ele nunca ouviu o homem falar com tal fúria na voz. Ele parou e olhou em volta. Severus estava no bar, segurando na mão um copo com tal força que pouco o separava de esmagá-lo. Encarava Harry com um olhar assassino, chamas brotavam-lhe do olhar como se tentasse esmagar Harry também.

E ele conseguiu.

- Não o deixarei ir - sussurrou em uma voz em que a raiva queimava o que restava de sua paciência.- Sente-se!

Harry hesitou. Ele tremia de raiva, mas ainda mais de medo do que Severus poderia lhe fazer. Ainda sentia dor na barriga, resultado de sua última briga. O homem parecia estar em tal estado que era capaz de fazer tudo.

Ele se virou e afundou-se pesadamente numa cadeira. Snape provavelmente ficou mais calmo. A pressão dos dedos relaxaram um pouco em torno do vidro. As chamas em seus olhos se transformaram em gelo. A face contraída suavizou ligeiramente. Bebeu um gole da bebida e dirigiu um olhar incerto para Harry, por mais que se esforçasse, o menino não conseguia ler nada. Como se o homem tivesse construído uma parede, através da qual Harry não fosse capaz de passar.

Então ele se sentou e esperou alguma palavra dele, mas nenhum surgiu. O tempo passou, o fogo crepitante na lareira tranquila parecia cortar o silêncio em pedaços pequenos e irregulares.

Harry encarou Severus, em suspense, à espera do golpe, da carícia, qualquer coisa. A inquietação no seu coração cresceu com cada momento. Ele não sabia por que ele tinha de se sentar, ou o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele estava com medo disso. Ele preferia que Severus finalmente fizesse alguma coisa, porque esta incerteza rasgava suas entranhas em pedaços.

Após cerca de 15 minutos, Severus se moveu, o que fez com que Harry quase saltasse da cadeira. O homem lentamente colocou o copo sobre a mesa e olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. Quando se moveu de volta para olhar para Harry, seus olhos brilhavam com uma espécie de ... satisfação obscura?

- Sua detenção acaba de terminar, Sr. Potter. Você pode ir embora.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouviu ... Como ele pôde? Como poderia ... tratá-lo de tal forma? Afinal de contas ...?

Ele sabia que aquelas palavras eram destinadas apenas para prejudicá-lo, viu isso no sorriso desagradável nos lábios do homem.

Ele sabia que se ele ficasse ali ao menos mais um pouco, poderia fazer ou dizer algo que lhe faria se arrepender pela vida toda.

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, agarrou seu manto e caiu fora da sala, batendo a porta com toda a força. Não olhou para trás, não se preocupou em se vestir com a capa. Caiu para o corredor e atirou-se sobre as pedras da parede, querendo fugir, querendo fugir da sensação chocante de decepção, raiva obsessiva, que irradiava da dor de seus sentimentos magoados.

Subiu as escadas para o piso térreo, e mais tarde no primeiro andar, puxou sua varinha no caminho. Ele a apontou para a primeira estátua que ele encontrou pela frente e lançou-lhe um feitiço com tanta raiva que a estourou em vários pedaços. Choveram pedaços de rocha, poeira e detritos para todos os lados, alguns lhe atingiram no rosto, mas isso não era nada. Não era o suficiente. Concentrou-se nas peças maiores quebrando-as em peças cada vez menores, deixando a raiva fluir em cada gesto, cada palavra, cada passo. Com a visão desfocada por algo molhado, agarrou um pedaço maior e furiosamente começou a batê-lo na parede. Ele queria gritar, chutar, morder.

A pedra quebrou em sua mão e cortou-a. Harry gritou de dor e a deixou cair, havia vários fragmentos de rocha enfiados em sua pele. Ele olhou para sua mão. Sangrava.

Exatamente como seu ...

- Não, não, não ... Parece que você se meteu em sérios apuros, Sr. Potter – ouviu uma voz conhecida e estridente atrás de si.

Ele virou o rosto em lágrimas e olhou resignado para Filch no pé do corredor.

Problemas? Verdade seja dita, em geral, ele não se importava ...

O zelador o arrastava com uma satisfação vingativa para a sala de McGonagall. A diretora da casa de Harry ficou chocada com o seu comportamento, mas quando ele começou a resmungar alguma coisa sobre uma carta de Lupin, as memórias associadas com a morte de Sirius e do colapso, dizendo que havia perdido o controle de si... e que ele tinha feito o que tinha feito por raiva, McGonagall rapidamente se encheu de compaixão. Harry sentiu um peso na consciência por ter usado essa mentira, mas tinha que inventar alguma coisa. Filch, claro, pediu para ele a mais severa punição prevista no Código, ser amarrado em correntes e ser açoitado, mas a diretora da Grifinória, o interrompeu e disse que ela mesma iria cuidar de seu aluno. Quando o zelador, murmurando algo baixinho, saiu pela porta, ela disse a Harry que entendia os seus motivos, mas sair demolindo a escola não era a melhor maneira de se livrar da tristeza. Ela infelizmente tinha de atribuir uma detenção, afinal, ele quebrou regras, mas iria escolher algo silencioso e sem muita movimentação. Ele iria organizar, depois do horário do almoço, alguns pergaminhos na sala onde era ministrada a disciplina de Runas Antigas.

Também afirmou que, se ele quisesse falar sobre o padrinho, ele sempre poderia contar com ela. Harry silenciosamente agradeceu e deixou o escritório.

Parecia-lhe que o trajeto do Gabinete da Vice-diretora até a torre da Grifinória havia se tornado muito longo. Ele andava cambaleando, quase arrastando os pés e olhando desanimado para seus pés. Fragmentos de pedra quebraram seus óculos, mas não se preocupava agora em repará-los. Não se importava com isso. De fato, neste momento nada lhe importava. A dor no ferimento da mão enfaixada se potencializava a cada passo. Ele devia ir para a ala hospitalar, como McGonagall disse a ele antes de ele sair, mas não queria ... a dor, afinal, poderia pelo menos distrair a sua atenção um pouco da dor que sentia por dentro.

Ele sentia que cada passo que dava o levava cada vez mais para perto do precipício. Em sua mente, palavras distantes ecoavam.

_"Não há qualquer lugar para aceitação de qualquer coisa... irei lembrá-lo disso no devido tempo... eu posso prever algumas consequências..."_

Era isso que ele quis dizer? Queria mostrar que ele estava errado? Que ele realmente não sabia de merda alguma? Ele simplesmente queria mostrar que pode ser cruel?Como se Harry não soubesse de nada...

Ele suspirou profundamente e estremeceu quando sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito. Ele não conseguia entender. Ele tentou muitas vezes antes de realmente tentar entender, mas Severus continuava sendo um mistério para ele.

Por que o homem se distanciou dele? Isso causou tanta dor em Harry que ele mal podia respirar. Ele sabia o quanto de esforço tinha sido necessário para ter essa proximidade. Então, o que poderia ter acontecido? O que poderia ter mudado tão de repente?

Apenas suspeitava, que tinha a ver com algo muito além deles dois. Só essa explicação fazia sentido.

Ele olhou para sua mão. O sangue encharcava o curativo agora. Mas ele não tinha intenção de voltar e tratá-la.

Era como a hemorragia fluindo de seu coração.

"... _se você quiser, poderá fazer mal a alguém_..."

Bem, no caso de Severus Snape, a resposta a essa questão, neste momento, era tudo muito óbvio ...

* * *

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse golpeado-o com algo pesado na cabeça durante a noite. Tudo estava doendo, mas talvez o mais doloroso era a ferida na mão. Ontem quando se arrastou para o dormitório, ele caiu sobre a cama e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou os óculos quebrados com alguns estilhaços de pedra, reparou-os rapidamente, colocou no nariz e foi ao banheiro. Ele olhou no espelho e gemeu quando viu um grande hematoma no olho esquerdo e vários arranhões em seu rosto. Bem, não parece muito bom ... Ele devia realmente ir até Madame Pomfrey. Faria isso depois do café da manhã.

Ele desembrulhou o curativo em sua mão e olhou para as incisões profundas na pele. O sangue seco estava quase preto. Cuidadosamente, ele colocou a mão sob o jato de água fria e lavou-a, em seguida, novamente envolveu nas bandagens ensanguentadas. Bom , ele não tinha outra e não queria desperdiçar energia com um feitiço de branqueamento.

Novamente ele olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob seus olhos e pele pálida. Era o efeito da privação do sono ou nervos? Provavelmente um ou outro.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo que ele não iria pensar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Isto devia ser descartado da memória. Completamente. Uma vez que mesmo a simples lembrança, era-lhe um golpe muito forte.

E já era demasiado fraco para se defender contra ela.

Ele tomou um banho rápido, vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã. Na mesa, quase todos já estavam sentados. Snape, também. Harry mesmo de longe, ouviu o barulho animado de gargalhadas e conversas conduzidas em voz baixa. Sem uma palavra, e olhando para ninguém, caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Luna, exatamente no lado oposto da Professora McGonagall.

E de repente o barulho em torno dele parou e houve um silêncio mortal.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, surpreso com o silêncio repentino. Todo mundo olhava para ele com curiosidade e medo ao mesmo tempo.

Sem piedade, mas provavelmente não parecia tão terrível, certo?

- O que foi, Harry? - Luna perguntou num sussurro, quebrando o silêncio natural. Harry sentiu o olhar de todos os professores e alunos sobre ele. Mesmo Dumbledore sentado ao lado de McGonagall, olhou para ele com preocupação, no entanto, nenhum desses olhares não foi tão intenso como o olhar de Severus sentado a duas cadeiras de McGonagall. Parecia envolto em névoa clara, Harry sentiu um ar vagar ardentemente por sua pele. Mas ele não podia explicar isso.

Harry olhou para baixo, sentindo um desconfortável abraço no estômago. Todos olhavam para ele como uma aberração. Novamente.

- Querida criança ... - disse a Professora Vector. – o que aconteceu com ...

- Desculpe, Septima, mas este é um problema apenas do Sr. Potter - McGonagall interrompeu-a, em seguida, olhou ao redor da mesa, voltando-se a todos: - Sr. Potter teve um pequeno acidente ontem, e peço que ninguém lhe pergunte sobre o que aconteceu, porque ninguém deve se meter no caso - disse, então dirigido suas palavras para a enfermeira: - Pomppy, eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada no Sr. Potter depois do café. - Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Professora - Harry murmurou baixinho. A Vice-diretora enviou-lhe um olhar compreensivo, então se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Dumbledore. O diretor acenou com a cabeça compreensivamente olhou para Harry com compaixão nos olhos azuis brilhantes. O estômago do grifinória se revirou fazendo-o afastar os olhos rapidamente. Ele não queria sua simpatia, não precisava dela.

Por sorte seus olhos caíram sobre o olhar de Severus. O homem estava lhe lançando um olhar quase desesperado, e Harry sentiu uma pontada repentina e dolorosa no seu coração. Snape o olhava como se tivesse esquecido completamente de onde estava, como se houvesse esquecido que estava no Grande Salão, cercado por outros professores e alunos. Seus olhos estavam anormalmente dilatados, embora tivesse semicerrados as pálpebras e puxado as sobrancelhas. Ele abriu a boca, como se quisesse perguntar algo a Harry, mas então, talvez ele acabou por se lembrar onde estava e rapidamente fechou-a. O garfo que o homem tinha na mão caiu sobre o prato, fazendo um som afiado, depois saltou para longe dele e caiu no chão. Seu zumbido ecoou pelas paredes de pedra por algum tempo. Mas o homem não parecia estar totalmente preocupado com o fato de todos os olhos terem se afastado de Harry para descansarem sobre ele.

- Severus, o Merlin, poderia ter um pouco de cuidado - Professor Flitwick murmurou, sentado ao lado dele. - Da próxima vez pode me atingir o olho.

Snape não respondeu. Ele parecia não ouvi-lo. Com dificuldade, afastou o olhar que lançava para Harry, o menino viu em suas íris, o nítido estouro de raiva quando o homem virou a cabeça e olhou para a parede distante, deslizando para fora da superfície da mesa seus punhos muito cerrados e... trêmulos.

Harry piscou, perguntando se ele não tinha visto alucinação, e o que aquilo poderia significar? Snape poderia ainda estar bravo com ele? Mas era ele quem deveria estar com raiva do homem! E no entanto, parecia que estava inchado, bastardo idiota ... nem sequer pode ficar cinco minutos na mesma mesa como Harry Potter!

"Deixe-me ...!"

Harry cerrou os dentes, tentando dominar a onda de raiva e arrependimento.

Não, ele não iria dar nenhuma atenção a ele. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de permitir que Severus Snape lhe atrapalhasse o apetite. Ele, com grande esforço, serviu-se com a mão esquerda, colocando em seu prato uma porção de omelete e bacon assado. Sentada ao lado dele, Luna sorriu para seu amigo, mas percebeu que por trás de seu sorriso, ela escondia certa ansiedade. Ele tentou manter uma conversa agradável, normal, mas simplesmente não podia. Não neste momento. Não quando estava na presença de Snape a dois metros de distância da mesa, sentado rigidamente, como se tivesse engolido um cabo de vassoura, e, aparentemente, já não tivesse intenção alguma de terminar a refeição que havia começado

Harry realmente tentou ignorá-lo, mas não podia evitar que de vez em quando seus olhos corressem pela figura escura, mesmo que cada vez que isso acontecesse sentisse algo estremecer em seu estômago.

Cortar o bacon duro como uma rocha não foi tarefa muito fácil, especialmente se você só puder contar com apenas uma mão. Harry tentou de alguma forma colocar a faca na mão direita enfaixada com o curativo sujo de sangue, mas cada vez que tentou contar, não podia evitar as caretas de dor. O garfo, por sua vez era muito escorregadio, para ajudá-lo. Depois de outra tentativa sem sucesso, caiu em frustração e ele estava se preparando para mover o bacon para um lado, conformado com o fato de que ele provavelmente não iria experimentá-lo, quando o alimento em seu prato, de repente, de uma forma totalmente inacreditável fatiou-se em pedaços para mastigar. Ele piscou, totalmente surpreso e olhou ao redor da mesa em busca de seu benfeitor silencioso, mas todos pareciam estar completamente concentrados em seus pratos, ou conversas.

Todos, menos uma pessoa.

Severus rapidamente desviou o olhar e fez tal movimento, como se escondendo algo no bolso, e depois olhou novamente para a parede.

Harry mordeu o lábio e olhou para seu prato. Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso.

Severus o ajudou, porque ele realmente queria ajudá-lo, ou fez isso só para lhe mostrar o seu desprezo e ridicularização de sua destreza manual limitada?

Bem, ambas as possibilidades eram bem possíveis de serem levadas em conta.

Harry suspirou. Não entendia as intenções dele, mas decidiu que naquele momento não iria criar mais um problema na sua cabeça, porque ele estava realmente com fome.

No final do café da manhã, McGonagall se inclinou para ele e disse:

- Por favor, venha atrás de mim na minha sala depois do almoço, Sr. Potter, eu vou lhe dar a chave para a classe de Runas Antigas.

Harry balançou a cabeça e quase que imediatamente sentiu o olhar intenso que Snape afastou da parede para fitá-lo. A detenção lhe ajudaria a processar seu ódio, mas ele sentiu um arrepio correr por ele.

Harry engoliu em seco, porque de repente sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Mas ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria dar nenhuma atenção ao homem,e assim ele fez. Não olhou mais para ele, nenhuma única vez até o fim do café da manhã e ao levantar-se, saiu imediatamente com Madame Pomfrey para a ala hospitalar, sentindo-se ser seguido pelo olhar da figura de ébano. A enfermeira passou pomada em seus cortes e na mão. E, a julgar pelo cheiro e cor, era exatamente a mesma que Severus havia passado no manchado de suas pernas. Esta memória era muito agradável, mas nas atuais circunstâncias só trouxe dor.

Não, ele não pensará nisso!

Uma vez fora do hospital, algo aconteceu, em parte ele já esperava por isso, mas por outro lado, temia. Ele sentiu o calor no seu bolso.

Era uma mensagem de Severus.

Por um momento, ele lutou contra si. Ele não queria ver. Verdade seja dita, já tinha pensado em deixar a pedra no dormitório, mas de alguma forma ... ele não podia fazer isso. E se alguma coisa importante acontecesse?

Mas a curiosidade venceu. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e leu a mensagem:

"Potter, eu gostaria que você viesse agora aos meus aposentos. Estou esperando por você. Venha, está bem?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. A mensagem de Severus era quase suplicante.

Ele sentiu um calor agradável de satisfação se derramar em seu coração. Então Snape, no entanto, lamentava o que ele fez ... Isso era bom, agora estava sentido como era...

Ele cerrou a joia na mão e mandou:

"Não me lembro de ter detenção com o senhor hoje, então eu não sei por que eu deveria ir até você, professor."

Ele não conseguia parar o sorriso de satisfação que correu em seus lábios. Mesmo que ele sentisse, nas profundezas de sua alma, um vazio absoluto.

Snape tinha o machucado muito. Levará algum tempo até que tudo que foi quebrado dentro dele fique curado novamente.

Snape não estava no almoço, Harry deu um suspiro de alívio. Após a refeição, McGonagall deu-lhe a chave e disse que, infelizmente, o tempo da detenção não poderia ser inferior a duas horas, por isso, se ele concluir tudo em menos tempo, deve esperar até dar a hora.

Harry balançou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente até o segundo andar. Para dizer a verdade nunca foi nesta sala. Todas as paredes eram cobertas com gráficos e sobre as mesas haviam alguns selos estranhos. Quando caminhava olhando para eles, se lembrou do livro que ele viu no laboratório secreto de Severus. Talvez se ele se lembrasse do formato dos sinais que ele olhou, talvez pudesse comparar com os que encontrava ali de modo que pudessem ajudá-lo a compreender o significado daqueles símbolos. Ele caminhou para o fundo da classe até onde ficavam os armários, onde haviam vários pergaminhos empilhados. Cada um dele trazia um monte de letras ou números, mas pelo que observou, tudo estava fora do lugar. Ele levou o primeiro volume e depois de alguns momentos, ele conseguiu encontrar e inseri-lo em um compartimento apropriado. Ele suspirou profundamente. Aquilo ia dar um pouco de trabalho. Não seria melhor jogá-los todos no chão e empilhar no armário? Bom, eles estavam organizados, se jogasse no chão, iria ter problema para distingui-los.

Isso foi o que ele fez. Removeu os rolos de dentro do armário um a um colocando-os sobre uma mesa próxima, tendo o cuidado para não deixar cair nenhum. Não se sabia o quanto eles eram velhos. Quando ele terminou, ele começou a tomar cada bobina de cada vez e tentou colocar as com conteúdo numérico nas prateleiras com números e as com letras nas prateleiras devidas que estavam acima dos divisores. Depois pegou um pergaminho extremamente caprichoso, para o qual estava procurando o lugar apropriado há três minutos, ele se virou para pegar o... próximo que caiu de volta na mesa com um estalo como se sua mão tivesse sido escaldada.

Ao lado da mesa estava Snape, assistindo-lhe com um olhar penetrante inescrutável. Ele parecia uma estátua, orgulhosa e ereta, esculpida em mármore preto, ou ébano.

Como é possível que ele não tenha ouvido a sua entrada? O homem tinha aparentemente lançado um feitiço de silenciamento na porta.

Harry rapidamente afastou seus olhos e fitou a pilha de pergaminho em cima do balcão. Seu coração acelerou dramaticamente. Ele estava com medo daquele encontro. Não queria ver Severus, não agora, estava tudo tão fresco ... Por que ele tinha que aparecer ali? Por que desta vez não podia deixá-lo sozinho? Por que ele sempre o seguia ...?

- Potter ... - A voz de Snape era um pouco rouca, mas Harry ainda a ouvia como um som nítido. Como se as palavras que o homem desejasse falar, não lhes passassem pela garganta. - O meu comportamento de ontem foi inadequado e repreensível. Eu bebi um pouco demais e... Eu disse algumas coisas que podem ofender.

Inapropriado? Ofender? Era um eufemismo ...

- Não finja que você se importa - Harry murmurou baixinho, não olhando para cima. - Eu não acredito em qualquer uma de suas palavras. Tenho certeza de que está feliz e quer fazer isso novamente, veio aqui só para me bater onde dói mais, então sinta-se satisfeito pelo fato de que mais uma vez você me deixou no chão! – disse finalmente, quase gritando. Ele levantou a cabeça e fitou o homem com um olhar ferido, tremendo de raiva reprimida. Severus não parecia, no entanto, ser movido pela explosão. Ele olhou para ele, invariavelmente, passivo, como se ele o estudasse e avaliasse.

- Quanto drama - ele finalmente disse, movendo-se e dando um passo em direção a Harry. O garoto recuou, assustado. Ele não queria que Snape o tocasse. Certamente não agora, quando ele tinha a impressão de que iria explodir. – Sei do que você gosta ... Você gosta de fazer autossacrifício, Potter - continuou em voz baixa, aproximando-se lentamente em direção a Harry que recuava mais e mais. - Você ama desempenhar o papel de um menino injustiçado e incompreendido. Exagera tudo a tal ponto que não pode mais controlá-lo depois. Ama chafurdar na sua tristeza e decepção, reviver tudo de novo e de novo, buscando cada vez mais sentir ainda mais dor.

-Não é verdade! - Gritou Harry, porque ele sentiu como se cada palavra de Snape perfurasse sua alma, despojando-a de todos os guardas. Ele teve que parar quando sentiu a parede do outro lado da sala nas costas.

- Diga-me, Potter ... - Severus não parou de falar e avançar. - Você não pode viver sem essa dor. Sem esta dor avassaladora que paira em torno de você como uma sombra. Sempre está à procura dela, e quando ela vem, envolve-o como um casulo bem apertado, fazendo-o reviver em cada nervo de seu corpo, exalando cada respiração, em cada palavra falada. - Severus já estava rente a ele. Tão perto que quase se tocavam. - Mas eu gostaria que você agora, neste momento, se esquecesse disso.- Ele se inclinou sobre ele, cercando-o com seu cheiro e o escondendo em sua sombra. - Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui sozinho, sem ela. Só você e eu.

Harry olhou o rosto do homem tão perto dele. Ele viu faíscas nos olhos negros. Ele tremia quando ele sentiu Severus pegar sua mão e a levar em direção do seu baixo ventre. Seus dedos tocaram um corpo quente, suave, e Harry tomou o ar de repente, quando percebeu o que era. Ele apertou a mão em torno da ereção semirrígida, sentindo uma amargura fluir por sua garganta.

- Vamos lá - ele ouviu um sussurro vibrante ao lado de seu ouvido. Engoliu em seco, começou a movimentar lentamente sua mão. O pênis de Snape endurecia mais e mais sob a influência de seu toque, Harry sentiu o calor emanando dele e o sangue fluindo ao longo do eixo do membro. Pulsava e crescia em sua mão pequena. Assim como crescia o membro do homem, espalhava-se em seu coração uma grande amargura.

Seus olhos verdes estavam tremendo quando ele olhou para o rosto de Snape localizado a poucos centímetros do seu próprio, agora coberto pela expressão de prazer e satisfação. Ele viu nos olhos negros semicerrados, chamas traiçoeiras de satisfação.

- Por que você faz isso? - Ele perguntou de repente, e o tom de sua voz surpreendeu até a ele mesmo. Não havia tristeza nela, só vazio e resignação. - Por que você me trata assim? Eu ... Eu faria qualquer coisa para você e você sabe disso. Então, por que me dá em troca só ... feridas sangrentas? - Severus gemeu e inclinou-se apoiando seus braços na parede em ambos os lados da cabeça de Harry, empurrando os quadris, como se com esse gesto ele quisesse transmitir-lhe o pedido de que ele fizesse isso mais forte. - Ninguém nunca vai desejá-lo assim. Ninguém nunca vai olhar para você dessa maneira. Você não entende isso? - Harry continuou com a sua voz carregada de amargura. Ele não sabia por que ele dizia isso, ele não conseguia parar. Ele sentiu como se as próprias palavras fluíssem através da boca. - Quando ontem me tratou daquele jeito... Você sabe como eu me senti? O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Mais rápido – Severus disse ofegante, empurrando em Harry um olhar ainda mais quente e mais intenso. Como se as palavras do garoto só aumentassem sua excitação.

Puxou o prepúcio do pênis quente do homem entre os dedos. Harry engoliu a dor pela garganta seca e começou a mover rapidamente sua mão. Ele mordeu o lábio por um momento, tentando controlar o debilitante arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. o membro de Snape ficou tão duro, tão cheio e vermelho que mal cabia na mão de Harry.

Ele se perguntava o que se poderia dizer nesse caso ...

Ele cerrou os dentes e empurrou sua mão enfaixada, em seguida, colocou-a na cabeça, brilhante e avermelhada.

Severus mordeu o lábio, e um murmúrio abafado saiu de sua boca, quando Harry, ligeiramente estremecendo de dor, começou a acariciar com a mão ferida a ponta úmida da ereção que tremia mais e mais.

A julgar pela resposta, Snape amou. Harry não esperava isso. Ele não tinha notado que o homem pudesse extrair tanto prazer diretamente do sofrimento de alguém. Mas era Severus. Parecia que ele não se incomodava, muito pelo contrário. Ele parecia gostar. Ele parecia derivar um prazer quase sádico.

Harry mordeu o lábio, controlando com dificuldade a onda contínua de amargura que fluia pelo esôfago .

- Ou talvez você quer me ouvir falar de outra coisa? – Perguntou com uma voz tranquila e rouca, engolindo soluços secos que arranhou-lhe a garganta. – Talvez queira me ouvir falar sobre como quebrei a estátua, e como seu desmembramento feriu o meu rosto todo, mas no geral não senti nada, porque a dor no meu peito era tão grande que afogou o sofrimento físico? Quer que eu fale? - Ele apertou mais forte, em torno do calor radiante e pulsante da ereção. Da boca do homem um rosnado atormentado escapou:

- Potter ...

- E você pode me dizer como se sente quando você me trata assim? - Continuou Harry, puxando ainda mais rápido e vendo a imagem um pouco borrada diante de seus olhos, da careta de felicidade indescritível no rosto de Severus. - Como você sente me machucando e me jogando num redemoinho de dor? Diga como sente uma grande satisfação quando você me humilha e observa a minha queda? Você pode me dizer o quanto você gosta de me machucar?

Depois destas palavras um gemido lancinante escapou da boca de Snape. Seu pênis tremeu na mão de Harry e atirou fluxos de líquido pegajoso e branco, que se instalou na roupa do garoto. Harry viu o homem revirar os olhos fechando-os, contraindo as sobrancelhas, e seu rosto ser suavizado pelo fluxo de uma onda de prazer que percorreu através do seu corpo. Severus rangeu os dentes e quase esmagou Harry na parede, empurrando sua ereção ainda mais na mão do menino, como se ele quisesse sentir ainda mais profundamente, mais intensamente. Ele tremeu por alguns momentos, permitindo-se ser completamente levado por um orgasmo avassalador, então abriu os olhos e concentrou seus olhos febris sobre Harry. Ele levantou a mão e gentilmente tocou seu rosto.

Harry se enrijeceu. Ele queria afastar a sua cabeça, mas ele não tinha como, porque estava completamente pressionado contra a parede. Mas mesmo sentindo o cheiro envolvente de Severus, apesar da frieza do corpo alto e quente na sua frente, e a emissão de um último suspiro do pênis pulsante que ainda estava segurando em suas mãos ... sentiu um vazio. Frio, e vazio.

- Potter ... - A voz de Severus chegou a ele como por trás de um vidro. Harry ouviu apenas um ruído nas orelhas, ele tinha vertigem. Tudo estava errado. Absolutamente não era para ser assim.

- Posso ser deixado sozinho agora? - Ele sussurrou baixinho, virando a cabeça para o lado. - Estou ocupado. Eu tenho ...

Mas foi incapaz de terminar porque as mãos fortes do homem o agarrou pelos pulsos e os prendeu na a parede acima de sua cabeça, e empurrou violentamente o joelho vestido de preto entre suas coxas, esfregando-o em sua virilha. Harry fez uma careta e gemeu. Ele tentou libertar as mãos, mas ele não tinha chance. Severus era muito forte. Com um olhar demoníaco de desejo quase doloroso e visível em seu rosto, ele começou a esfregar o joelho nos seus testículos e pênis preso em sua calça.

- Pare - Harry gemeu, ficando de pé na ponta dos pés, tentando escapar do toque forte, muito forte. - Eu não me sinto disposto.

- Não se apoie atrás. Confie em mim ... - Snape sussurrou sedosamente, esfregando o joelho ainda mais em sua virilha. - Relaxe e se renda. - Ele se inclinou ainda mais para junto e parou a boca próxima ao ouvido de Harry. E suavemente deslizou a língua macia e lambeu a sua orelha. Os tremores que percorreram o corpo de Harry quase derreteram seus músculos. Depois de um tempo, ele voltou a ouvir a voz: - Eu sinto o seu orgasmo.

Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos, quando o calor se derramando em seu abdômen se tornou doloroso para ele. Seus músculos ficaram relaxados , e os do pênis endureceram quase que imediatamente. Ele não poderia pará-lo.

Como é possível que eles sempre respondam a essa voz de tal forma?

- Perfeito - Severus disse calmamente. Ele não esfregava só o joelho, mas todas as partes do seu corpo magro, alto e frio. Harry sentiu os músculos rígidos, que esfregavam-se nele através de roupas cheirando a perfume de ervas picantes, faíscas fluíam entre eles.

Snape empurrou duro sobre a cabeça do pênis dele, empurrando-a e maltratando, e Harry estava tentado não se contorcer e gemer por causa dos movimentos dele por todo seu corpo que tremia com correntes deliciosas.

- Severus, por favor, escute... - Suas palavras se transformaram em gemido quando o joelho do homem esfregou ainda mais forte em sua virilha, esmagando e espremendo o testículo que estava pulsando lentamente com a aproximação do orgasmo na sua ereção dolorosa.

- Gema meu nome. Mais uma vez.

Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra as pedras duras por trás dele. Ele não queria fazer isso. O corpo há muito tempo deixou de ouvi-lo, mas felizmente ainda tinha um pouco de controle sobre sua boca.

Ele abriu-a, porém, de forma rápida e vorazmente sugado ar quando uma das mãos de Snape largou seu pulso e apertou sua virilha com força, empurrando violentamente os dedos no testículo e na ereção trêmula.

- Ahhh, Severus ... – gemeu com a voz rouca, quase pulando para cima e para baixo na superfície da parede, quase escorregando. O homem, no entanto, rapidamente o agarrou novamente pelo pulso livre, pressionando-o contra a parede mantendo-o de pé.

- Isso mesmo - ele murmurou com satisfação sombria. Ele agora estava tão perto dele ... Harry sentiu cada osso protuberante do delgado corpo, cada parte da roupa esmagando sua pele, o toque do corpo magro, os joelhos fortes e ele estava tão malditamente ... quase ...

- Dê-me. Dê-me o seu orgasmo - ele ouviu a ordem dita com voz cheia de necessidade ao lado de sua orelha, que foi direto para os seus lombos e atearam fogo ao arsenal localizado lá embaixo para fazê-lo explodir de prazer. Harry gozou, com um gemido lancinante e lamentoso, e seu corpo tremeu tanto que ele teve medo de que em breve fosse cair em pedaços.

Depois de alguns momentos de sentimentos avassaladores que reduziu seus músculos e mente a uma desordem, uivando de euforia, ele sentiu o joelho de Snape sair de entre suas coxas, e ele caiu para a frente apoiando-se no homem, respirando com dificuldade e tentando recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo. Severus libertou seus pulsos do jugo de suas mãos, e Harry levantou a cabeça, mal abrindo os olhos. No momento em que ele olhou para a satisfação radiante, no rosto localizado a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, ele só pôde fazer apenas uma única coisa.

E nesse momento nada poderia impedi-lo.

Ele se jogou para a frente e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Snape e agarrou-se desesperadamente à boca estreita e os lábios cerrados. Se agarrava a ele por todo o corpo com tanta força, como se quisesse quebrar o domínio de todas as barreiras que se estenderam ao redor do próprio homem. Ele não pensava sobre o que ele estava fazendo, ele queria apenas impressionar a sua marca nele. Fazia sucção mordendo os lábios dele, apesar disso, sua boca permaneceu fechada. Mordeu-as e as esmagou em seus próprios. Devorou, murmurando e gemendo em voz tranquila. E logo que Severus tentou mover a cabeça, empurrou-se ainda mais apertado nele, de modo ganancioso, estrangulando-o em suas garras.

No final, no entanto, quando o sangue pulsando em sua cabeça diminuiu um pouco a pressão, e o coração deixou de rasgar o peito, e por sua mente lentamente começou a penetrar os primeiros raios de consciência ... afastou os seus lábios ardentes dos lábios agredidos do homem e puxou a respiração. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e olhou para as chamas localizadas a milímetros de seus próprios olhos. Ele não podia exatamente ler a mensagem contida ali, mas ele viu um brilho em suas profundezas.

O silêncio aveludado reinou na sala. Duas respirações desiguais cochichavam entre si. Harry sentia as rajadas de ar quente em seu rosto. E algo mudou. Uma das mãos de Severus teceu seu cabelo e seu rosto levemente inclinando-o para um lado. Quando o coração quase se aproximava de sua garganta, ele sentiu um beijo suave na boca. Os lábios de Severus eram quentes, pulsantes. O toque era tão bom ...

Depois de um momento, se separou, moveu-se ligeiramente para cima e deu mais um beijo, logo abaixo do olho direito. Harry permitiu que suas pálpebras se fechassem, e um suspiro tranquilo escapou de sua boca.

O próximo beijo tocou sua têmpora direita. Ele parou lá por um longo tempo, como se provasse o calor emocionante da pele quente naquele momento.

Severus afastou os lábios e empurrou-os ainda mais, beijou ... sua cicatriz. Suavemente, quase hesitante, mas a experiência foi tão surpreendente que Harry não sabia se o que ele sentiu foi fruto de sua imaginação, pois no exato momento ele sentiu um calor se espalhar nele. Seu corpo começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, ele tinha a impressão de que iria explodir. Por uma fração de segundo, sentiu uma pontada dolorosa e viu uma série de imagens piscando. Ele era incapaz de detê-las, ou parar de lembrar, ele viu um líquido verde escuro, a face de Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape e a sua própria.

No entanto, tudo desapareceu tão rápido como veio, e após um momento Harry se perguntou se ele realmente viu o que achou que viu. Ele ainda sentia os lábios quentes de Severus pressionando contra sua cicatriz e tinha a impressão de que iria derreter sob a influência do toque.

Ele suspirou baixinho quando o homem finalmente afastou a boca de sua pele, ele tinha uma respiração leve e quente que soprava por sua pele. Ele cerrou os olhos com mais força e permitiu que a mão de Severus deslizasse de seu rosto e envolvesse seu corpo para aproximá-lo do tronco negro. Sentiu o homem levar a outra mão para seu pescoço, pousar os dedos na sua pele e fecha-lo em um abraço caloroso, aninhando seu rosto em seu cabelo.

Ficaram ali por um longo tempo, sem uma palavra, amontoados no calor e no silêncio que os rodeava.

E parecia que, pelo menos neste momento ... tudo estava em ordem.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna,** realmente há algo mexendo com o comportamento de Snape, algo muito grave e olhar para Harry e lembrar do "algo", tem deixado Severus pensativo. Mas você tem razão, isso não impede dele ter o que quer de Harry, só que ele tem se abstido de dar mais gestos em troca da entrega incondicional do garoto. Seria muito interessante Severus correndo atrás de Harry (belo sonho Lufa!), bom, hoje nós tivemos algo parecido com isso, não? Harry não atendeu ao pedido dele para se encontrar nas masmorras. Senti uma satisfação vingativa no momento em que Harry disse que não lembrava de ter detenção com Snape naquele dia! Mas Severus não aceita "não" como resposta, foi atrás do menino e pegou ele de jeito!

Quanto a sua pergunta, não, eu nunca li mangá yaoi, já ouvi falar dessa publicação, tinha uma ideia do que se tratava, mas agora que você fez a comparação, a minha noção sobre esse mangá ficou mais clara, despertou minha curiosidade.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você tem razão, Harry está bem mais amadurecido e consequentemente mais observador, tudo culpa do convívio dele com Snape, no final das contas, é com Snape que ele está aprendendo a ser uma fortaleza para suportar o "destino" dele: lutar contra Voldemort. Já o Malfoy, bom, este está louco no St. Mungos, Severus lançou o Legilimens evocis nele e o prendeu no seu maior pesadelo. Quem mandou mexer com Harry? Ana, você ficará sabendo o que Snape desejaria se bebesse a poção Desiderium Intimum... Vai ser um capítulo e tanto, pode acreditar!

**NOTA:** Gente, devido ao acúmulo de atividades do meu trabalho e da faculdade nesse final desse semestre, vou ter que suspender por 5 dias as atualizações do Desiderium Intimum, pois terei que dar conta das tarefas e elas são muito grandes e laboriosas, não dará para traduzir os capítulos que têm em média de 25 a 30 páginas cada um, e merecem muita atenção. Por isso, conto com a compreensão de vocês, vou sentir falta dos comentário, pois fiquei viciada nas opiniões de vocês, elas são muito interessantes, no entanto vou ter que sacrificar esses cinco dias, mas na segunda-feira (25 de julho), prometo voltar com as atualizações diárias!


	45. Chapter 45

**40 O lado negro**

Potter tremeu e gemeu sob os impulsos da penetração afiada. Suas costas nuas brilhavam com o suor e as mãos delgadas apoiavam-se firmemente na parte traseira de um assento. Os quadris delgados saltavam colidindo com o material da calça preta. Cada empurrão subsequente fazia todo o corpo fino ser tomado por tremores e espasmos incontroláveis. O membro espumante, mais uma vez mergulhou no buraco pequeno e avermelhado, empurrando para dentro dele e brutalmente abrindo seu caminho através do interior do menino. Longos dedos cerraram na pele pálida de suas nádegas, cravando em sua carne macia e deixando manchas castanhas sobre ele. Potter gemeu e se contorceu, seus gritos guturais só fez com que o homem empurrasse cada vez mais acelerado.

Mas na cacofonia ensurdecedora de gritos de prazer e dor, havia um som completamente diferente.

Riso.

Alto e gelado, rasgando sua mente. Qualquer resistência a sua entrada e permanência só poderia terminar em loucura.

O riso se intensificou. Chegando a um ponto crítico, que fazia parecer que cada músculo de seu corpo houvesse se transformado em milhões de agulhas afiadas, dilacerando cada nervo em seu corpo, paralisando-os.

Ele, então, começou a enfraquecer. As ondas de dor lentamente diminuíam, sentiu-se ser liberto.

Severus Snape abriu os olhos. A única reação perceptível nele era o ato de apertar várias vezes as pálpebras testando-as e a veia pulsando em suas têmporas.

Lord Voldemort deu alguns passos na frente dele e abriu um largo sorriso, que neste caso não significa que era por estar feliz. Seu sorriso parecia mais com o de um tubarão à espreita logo abaixo da superfície da água, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento e esmagar a presa com suas poderosas mandíbulas.

- Ssseverusss ... - Ele começou, lentamente se aproximando do Comensal da Morte em pé na frente dele, sua túnica ainda estava manchada com o sangue dos trouxas assassinados duas horas antes durante uma das muitas ações semelhantes. A máscara branca, que o homem estava segurando em sua mão, trazia as listras vermelhas e pretas deixadas por - agora secas - gotas de sangue. Permaneceu imóvel, olhando para a distância impassível como uma máscara. - Você me deu grande satisfação hoje. Você merece um prêmio.

Snape abaixou a cabeça humildemente.

- Alegro-me pelo fato de que mais uma vez eu possa lhe mostrar o que mostrei, e isso é recompensa suficiente, meu Senhor.

- Eu não jogo palavras ao vento. Como recompensa, você pode ir com Bellatrix à Grenualdy para tirar dela uma informação de meu grande interesse e encontrar algo que deveria pertencer a mim. Bella conhece os detalhes, então por favor fale com ela mais tarde.

Snape assentiu.

- Obrigado, Senhor. Será uma honra para mim.

- E o velho tolo suspeita de alguma coisa?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com satisfação fria. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo está indo conforme o planejado. Dumbledore anda com a cabeça tão ocupada e tão absorto em ganhar força e se preparar para a guerra, que não notaria quais os ovos de seu ninho estão quebrados, mesmo que o fato lhe surgisse debaixo do queixo. As nossas ações têm o distraído perfeitamente do mais importante. O menino.

- Excelente. - Voldemort novamente abriu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes amarelos e pontudos como presas. - Mas só no caso de você precisar reforçar a distração dele, diga-lhe que estamos preparando um ataque à sede da Federação Internacional de Quadribol.

- E realmente estamos nos preparando? - Severus perguntou com interesse educado.

- Estamos. Mas você estará encarregado de dar um fim em dois dos nosso. Legerpholta e Adraughta devem morrer. Suas vidas já não me servem para nada. O que a vida deles significa com o que quero em troca?- Em seus olhos vermelhos brilharam faíscas frias. – manteremos todos distraídos, só um pouco mais de um mês e meio, Severus, e eu terei o que quero. - Terminou Voldemort cerrando os punhos com suas longas garras. – O Sangue de Potter. Seu poder. Sua força. E então o mundo inteiro vai cair aos meus pés, e Albus Dumbledore não representará mais qualquer perigo para mim. O esmagarei na terra com um só olhar.- Sua voz se levantou no ar, liberando faíscas de magia.

Snape observou pacientemente com um sorriso torto, mas não era um sorriso de escárnio comum. Pelo contrário, era um sorriso de alguém que estava satisfeito com um trabalho bem feito.

- Quando "vai realizar" este ataque? - Ele perguntou depois de um momento.

- Depois de amanhã à meia-noite. Mandarei gente cuja perda não nos será dolorosa. Devem entrar pela porta principal. Deve inventar alguma boa desculpa para o nosso ataque para o velho tolo. Dê-lhe algo em que pensar, nem que seja imaginar que iremos roubar as vassouras da confederação de Quadribol. Você tem que convencê-lo que você deve tomar parte na luta, em pé ao lado dos demais. E certifique-se que Legerpholt e Adraught morram. Não podemos permitir que algum Auror os pegue, podem usar Veritaserum para arrancar alguma coisa deles, são fracos. Ou mesmo podem usar Legilimens Evocis, e não queremos isso.

- Deixe comigo, senhor. - disse Snape.

- E sobre a poção?

- Está me faltando um ingrediente. Um extrato raro para adicionar a fervura nesse estágio. Eu acho que irei definitivamente encontrá-la em Noturno. Vou lá logo após nossa reunião.

- Perfeitamente, perfeitamente. Quando estiver pronto, você pode ir, diga a Malfoy que quero vê-lo.

- Sim, senhor. - Severus curvou-se e retirou-se da câmara. Quando se viu atrás da porta, levantou-se e deu um passo decisivo para uma longa escadaria e mergulhou na escuridão do corredor, andava como misturado à escuridão predominante ao redor.

Aparatou diretamente na frente de uma loja, se dirigiu para ela. Era suja, pela vidraça se via inúmeros, empoeirados e variados tipos de frascos expostos, cheios de substâncias não especificadas. Lançou um olhar obscuro para um bruxo balbuciante escorado numa parede do beco, em torno girava um mau cheiro de urina e excrementos. Já estava escuro. Permanecer no Noturno neste momento era o mesmo que suicídio, só iria encontra seres indesejáveis ali. Mas do lado de fora da loja de ingredientes proibidos e mortais para poções, estava um homem com uma máscara da Morte, vestido com um robe manchado de sangue, tão familiarizado com este lugar, e tão seguro de si que era como se soubesse que não conhecia ali ninguém mais perigoso do que ele mesmo.

Ficou algum tempo analisando o beco deserto, escuro, sujo e malcheiroso a fezes, para ver se não havia de fato mais sombra alguma de alguém, então deslizou para dentro.

Um homem baixo com uma longa barba cinza desgrenhada estava de pé atrás do balcão, quando dirigiu indiretamente seu olhar para o visitante, seus olhos se arregalaram de repente como se tivesse visto o próprio Lord Voldemort.

- Oh, Sr. Snape - ele resmungou com voz rouca. - Que honra para nós. Cooper! Vem aqui agora! - Gritou em direção aos fundos das instalações. Quase no mesmo momento, apareceu um indivíduo totalmente careca com dentes parecidos com os de lagartos.

- Oh, Sr. Snape. - Bateu as palmas das mãos tão grandes quanto uma pá, curvando-se tão baixo que quase tocava o nariz no chão. - O que o senhor deseja dessa vez?

- Eu preciso do líquido cadavérico – disse o homem em tom desapaixonado, olhando para as teias de aranhas que se estendiam nas prateleiras cheias de frascos até o teto. Haviam olhos, dedos, e até mesmo línguas flutuando dentro de líquidos cujo aspecto não era agradável.

- É claro. Nós o obtivemos para um outro cliente, mas nestas circunstâncias ... – O homem encarou penetrantemente Snape.- Eu trarei. - Ele virou as costas e correu para trás, lembrando uma pequena aranha se movendo.

- O senhor deseja algo mais? - Perguntou o homenzinho, andando até Severus, e curvando-se para ele. - Temos uma nova coleção...

- Não, eu só vim atrás desse ingrediente - disse Severus num tom desapaixonado, olhando para o velho na sua frente.

- Claro que sim, mas há coisas que poderão lhe ser do agrado – resmungou não ousando levantar os olhos, preferindo teimosamente fitar as longas vestes negras projetadas sobre os sapatos pretos do Comensal da Morte alto. Snape olhou para a porta que dava para os fundos, como se pensasse em algo, então, de repente se abaixou e agarrou o homem pela mandíbula, puxando-o para perto e sussurrou-lhe diretamente no ouvido:

- Me leve pele e coração de dragão jovem, da espécie Pirineus, traga o mais fresco que puder. Intacto. Entregue no lugar de sempre daqui há dois dias, exatamente no mesmo horário de costume. Você sabe o que vai encontrar se não me atender.

O velho acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam tão dilatados, que pouco faltava para pularem do crânio magro e rolarem pelo chão juntando-se com aqueles que encontravam-se flutuando em alguns frascos.

Severus soltou-o e empurrou-o, se endireitou e depois restaurou sua máscara de indiferença no rosto.

- É! - Cooper surgiu da parte de trás, segurando uma pequena garrafa preta nas mãos. - Por favor, aqui está. É da mais alta qualidade, especialmente ...

Severus pegou-a e lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante o que fez o homem perder a língua. Snape colocou a garrafa sem uma palavraem um dos bolsos do manto e olhou mais uma vez para os homens se curvando diante dele, seus narizes quase varrendo o chão, tremendo de medo. Ele parecia se divertir, assistindo o medo e o respeito que eles mostravam a um dos seguidores mais confiáveis de Lord Voldemort. Snape parecia enchê-los de medo e alimentava-o. Ele deu um sorriso torto, e depois virou-se sacudindo o manto longo farfalhante e marchou para fora da loja, sem uma única palavra.

A Morte nunca paga por nada.

* * *

- O Lorde das Trevas está planejando um ataque à sede da Federação Internacional de Quadribol - Severus disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos azul desbotado do velho bruxo sentado do outro lado da mesa. - Eu não sei a finalidade principal ou motivo para o ataque, mas eu suspeito que tem algo a ver com seus preconceitos.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Tom não precisa de nenhum motivo para realizar um ataque a tudo o que nos resta. Quadribol consegue reunir todo o mundo bruxo, é um último e grande vínculo, destruir isso seria um duro golpe em nossos corações. Não permitiremos que ele faça isso, Severus. Para quando ele está planejando o ataque?

- Depois de amanhã à meia-noite. Proponho que seja aumentada a quantidade de Aurores patrulhando o edifício e seus arredores.

- Sim faremos isso, Severus. Mas para manter as aparências iremos aumentar o seu número em outras instituições. Não podemos deixar que Voldemort perceba que alguém nos avisou.

O rosto do Mestre de Poções não se moveu um músculo sequer.

- Se você acha que é necessário, diretor. E antes que você diga algo, eu declaro que desta vez eu quero tomar parte na batalha. Eu vou usar a poção Polissuco, assim nenhum Comensal da Morte que venhamos capturar, vai me reconhecer.

Dumbledore olhou para ele pensativo. As rugas na testa se aprofundaram.

- Está bem - disse depois de um momento. - Mas você deve ser extremamente cuidadoso, Severus. Você é a nossa mais importante fonte de informação. Não podemos perdê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, diretor. Eu posso cuidar de mim.

- Eu sei - o velho mago suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, e uniu as mãos na mesa. - Estou preocupado com outros de nós.

Por uma fração de segundo algo nos olhos de gelo negro brilhou, mas o diretor não podia ver porque o tempo todo olhava para suas mãos enrugadas, deixando os pensamentos vagarem para longe.

- Avery e Nott ainda não deram definição de suas missões. Eles tentam ganhar o apoio dos povos que habitam a parte norte da Escandinávia - Severus continuou, olhando para a cabeça cinza do velho bruxo. - Bellatrix executa tarefas mais próximas, recolhendo informação para o Lorde das Trevas. Infelizmente, eu não conheço um único nome de seus próximos alvos.

Dumbledore sacudiu a cabeça.

- Klimming, Abigail, Longphort ... quem será o próximo? - Ele levantou os olhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos do homem sentado imóvel do outro lado da mesa, ainda vestido com a túnica preta de Comensal da Morte manchada de sangue . - Você tem que conseguir arrancar-lhe o nome. Não podemos permitir uma outra perda, Severus. Estamos cada vez em menor quantidade. Apesar da forte segurança e todas as precauções, Voldemort sempre sabe para onde olhar e como atacar, e eu preciso saber como ele consegue. Se você descobrir alguma coisa sobre a fonte ... Deve ser alguém de Hogwarts ou da Ordem. Eu preferiria que este ... "Ovo podre no ninho" não fosse membro da Ordem. Eu não quero submeter Harry ao perigo de alguém que esteja jogando em duas frentes, se você sabe o que quero dizer, Severus ...

Snape assentiu com a compreensão e expressão completamente indiferente em seu rosto.

- Se eu souber de algo sobre isso, irei informá-lo imediatamente, diretor. Infelizmente, o Lorde das Trevas ainda não confia em mim o suficiente para me deixar entrar em seus maiores segredos. E parece que ele confia em mim ainda menos do que eu pensava, uma vez que está escondendo de mim, a"fonte" dessas informações...

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Você tem que ganhar sua confiança, Severus. Você tem que a todo custo, chegar perto dele, mesmo que isso exija...- Seus olhos azuis repousaram sobre o homem de veste manchada de sangue - ... algum sacrifício de sua parte.

A única reação perceptível foi o Mestre de Poções apertar mais firmemente os lábios finos.

- Eu farei tudo em meu poder, diretor - Snape disse calmamente, num sussurro obscuro.

- E quanto ao menino? - Dumbledore perguntou de repente, mudando de assunto. - Voldemort mencionou algo sobre ele, ou de quaisquer planos associados a ele?

O homem sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando diretamente para os olhos azuis do velho.

- Nem uma palavra. Está muito concentrado em planejar ataques e organizar as forças para deixar-se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa agora.

Dumbledore olhou em seus olhos por algum tempo, depois relaxou e suspirou com força, virando a cabeça.

- É bom ouvir pelo menos uma boa notícia. Eu sei que você recentemente tem passado muito tempo com Harry. Fez muito bem em assumir a responsabilidade pela aplicação de todas as detenções. Assim foi melhor. Proteja-o, Severus. Você sabe o quanto ele é importante para nós.

O homem acenou com a cabeça, apertando sua boca novamente.

- Se isso é tudo, diretor, eu irei para meus aposentos descansar.

- Sim, isso é tudo. Boa noite, meu filho - disse o velho bruxo, inclinando-se em sua cadeira-trono gosta e tentando desenhar um sorriso no rosto levantado, mas ele parecia tão pálido quanto seus olhos azuis. Havia muito mais tristeza do que ânimo.

Severus se levantou e acenou para ele.

- Diretor - disse educadamente, se virou e saiu.

Atravessava os corredores escuros e desertos de Hogwarts, dando passos que ecoavam pelas paredes do castelo adormecido. A capa preta tremulava atrás dele, a sombra de sua figura alta, orgulhosa e ereta projetava-se nas pedras por conta das tochas nas paredes.

Em algum momento o homem parou de repente. Os passos se extinguiram, e apenas o silêncio pairou no ar, o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo nas tochas que formavam a única coisa móvel naquela realidade.

Severus lentamente enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de dentro a sua pedra verde. Uma luz dourada brilhou por um momento sobre a pedra. Ele aproximou para seu rosto escondido na sombra e leu a inscrição brilhante:

"Boa noite, Severus."

O silêncio tomou o corredor. Ele parecia absorver todos os sons.

Na boca do homem apareceu um sorriso quase imperceptível. Escondido nos olhos escuros algo indefinido brilhou. Sombras deslizavam pelo rosto dele definindo várias histórias, várias versões de sentimentos, enquanto permanecia apenas olhando a pedra apertando-a na mão, ele sabia quais delas eram verdadeiras.

* * *

- Crucio! - A voz de Bellatrix parecia ser mais alta quando infligia sofrimento. Desumana. Desprovida de qualquer sinal de afeto. Como se guiada pela personificação da crueldade e ela fosse apenas sua marionete.

O corpo da bruxa velha começou a tremer, espalhando-se e batendo os membros no chão, virando-se para ângulos não naturais, e liberando roucos e incontroláveis gritos pela boca, os sons cravaram-se em sua mente e ficariam lá por muito tempo ainda.

Severus ficou de lado, observando a cena com uma expressão neutra. Dava a impressão de alguém que tinha visto a cenas semelhantes muitas vezes, de modo que elas já não faziam qualquer impressão sobre ele.

- Não desperdice todo o seu poder. Desse jeito vamos voltar muito tarde à sede, assim como da última vez - ele murmurou baixinho, olhando ao redor da sala.

Bellatrix interrompeu o feitiço, respirando com dificuldade, com o rosto corado e virou em sua direção. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação, como se pouco a separasse de atingir o orgasmo.

- Oh, pare de gemer, Sevic... Eu mereço ter algum divertimento, deixe-me ouvir como ela grita. Pode, portanto, me oferecer alguma novidade.

- Eu duvido - o homem bufou, olhando para a figura enrolada de uma mulher agachada no chão. O nariz da mulher sangrava. Seus olhos grandes cravavam-se com tanta intensidade neles, como se quisesse fazer alguma coisa, mas não fosse mais capaz de fazer. No entanto, não havia dúvida de que aquilo divertia Bellatrix. Raramente sua personalidade cruel fugia dos seus olhos vazios, misturado-se com a inveja, o ódio e o ressentimento. Tentando farejar traição. – Basta usar Legilimens Evocis nela e nos fornecerá todas as informações que queremos, mas se você quer continuar brincando com ela como um gato de posse de um rato, é problema seu. Não vou me esquivar de dizer para o Lorde das Trevas a razão pela qual demoramos voltar, se ele perguntar. - Depois dessas palavras, ele virou as costas e se dirigiu para a saída da sala completamente desordenada.

- Oh, Sevic... Com você não há diversão - Bellatrix bufou, então olhou para a mulher deitada aos seus pés e começou a amassar a varinha na mão de forma pensativa como se considerasse alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, esticou a boca numa paródia de um sorriso medonho. Ela apontou a varinha e abriu a boca para pronunciar uma das mais dolorosas maldições de tortura capaz de levar a vítima para uma agonia muito longa e horrível, quando ouviu atrás de si uma voz forte pronunciando:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um raio verde passou ao lado de seu braço, acertando a velha, cujos olhos se arregalaram por um momento e entraram para a eternidade.

Bellatrix virou furiosamente na direção do homem de pé na saída.

- O que você fez? Eu é que queria matá-la!

- Eu não quero ter que ouvir gritos o tempo todo enquanto faço uma busca na casa, principalmente porque vai levar um tempo muito longo. E eu estou com dor de cabeça. - Severus disse calmamente, baixando a varinha.

- Mas eu poderia mantê-la quieta!

- Nós dois sabemos que você não iria fazer isso, Bella. Mas eu prometo que posso lhe garantir alguma diversão.

Os olhos da mulher estreitaram-se imediatamente, e um sorriso predatório apareceu em seus lábios.

- Mesmo? Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade - ela murmurou, acompanhando Snape que empurrou a porta apartada de suas dobradiças e entrou para um corredor também demolido. Subiram as escadas rumo ao primeiro andar, evitando os buracos de alguns degraus estourados. - Deixe-me adivinhar ... – Disse a mulher subindo atrás dele. - Você gostaria de compartilhar comigo o seu progresso com o fedelho - riu. Severus virou a cabeça para a mulher chegando mais atrás. Havia um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios. - Ha! Eu sabia! - Bellatrix riu. - Como você está fazendo, Sevic? Ouvi dizer que esse mestiço imundo corre atrás de você como um vira-lata e ainda lambe as suas botas ... - Seu riso sonoro ricocheteou nas paredes e fez um pedaço de gesso do teto cair.

- Você sempre encontra comparação adequada, Bella - disse Severus, passando pelo topo da escada e seguindo pelo corredor até a primeira sala à esquerda. - Sim, a este respeito, "vira-lata" é uma definição perfeita. Como você pode ver, algumas características de família não são erradicáveis.

O riso de Bellatrix se intensificou ainda mais.

- Como é que é foder esse idiota? – Perguntou pesquisando o interior de armários e gavetas do quarto, enquanto Severus verificava algum compartimento oculto nas paredes com a varinha.- Como é tocar alguém que você detesta?

- Você sabe que sempre caem para mim a execução das tarefas mais ingratas. -bufou o homem, chutando uma cadeira no meio do quarto. - Mas eu tenho pelo menos a satisfação de imaginar o que faria seu pai vil, se visse como eu brinco com seu único filho.

- E o seu padrinho miserável. Oh, eu estou imaginando o rosto dele se visse como o seu afilhado cresceu e virou uma cadela.- A mulher riu, jogando uma gaveta no chão.

- Está realmente lamentando tê-lo matado? - Severus perguntou ironicamente, direcionando sua varinha em direção ao chão.

- Nunca! - Bellatrix bufou. - Nunca, ele nunca valeu nada, sempre fez parte de um grupo de merdinhas, sempre quis ver ele se lamentando esmagado no chão. Eu ainda me lembro, como aquele moleque me perseguiu por todo o Ministério, para vingar a morte de seu padrinho vira-lata. Feri o pobre menino que perdeu seu amado padrinho ... E o quê? Ele não foi capaz de lançar nem alguns crucios, que foram deploráveis.- bufou, abrindo o armário de parede arrebitado e revendo seu conteúdo. O homem olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico nos lábios finos.

- Bem, ao menos agora tenho certeza que Potter é um imbecil. Eu sempre pensei que ele era completamente desprovido de qualquer talento, mas recentemente eu tive que reconsiderar essa visão ...

- Mesmo? – A Mulher perguntou curiosamente, virando a cabeça em sua direção.

- Potter tem um talento incomparável para se vestir.

Esta observação levou a uma nova rodada de gargalhadas sonoras de Bellatrix.

- Oh, Sevic, Sevic ... conte-me os detalhes picantes. Você sabe como eu gosto de ouvir sobre a humilhação que você impõe a esse vira-lata sarnento. Diga-me ... - Deixou de procurar no armário e congelou, olhando para o homem vagando os olhos semicerrados e os lábios vermelhos no sorriso pleno de gozo cruel. - Diga-me o quão alto são seus gemidos e choro, contorcendo-se de joelhos na frente de você ...

Desta vez, Severus riu.

- Mas você já sabe quase tudo, Bella. Sim, Potter, de joelhos é uma vista maravilhosa. Depois, o seu lugar é aos meus pés. Aos meus pés queixando-se e choramingando como uma cadela no cio. - Seus olhos negros brilharam quando ele falou. Bellatrix lhe enviou um sorriso.

- Vejo que o nosso menino de ouro transformou-se numa verdadeira rameira para seu professor. - bufou, voltando a pesquisa do armário e procurando em baús e malas. - Bem, provavelmente já está adestrado, Sevic. Acha que irá segui-lo sem hesitação?

O homem deu-lhe um olhar sob o título "por quem você me toma, mulher?".

- Eu suspeito que neste momento Potter seria mesmo capaz de atacar um de seus queridos amigos, se eu apenas demonstrasse esse desejo.

Bellatrix olhou para ele atentamente.

- Deve ser uma sensação fantástica. Ter tal poder sobre ele ... Sobre o seu pior inimigo. No total, isso não é tarefa tão ruim, Sevic. Você não deve reclamar.

- Não queixo-me, Bella - respondeu o homem sem problemas, vasculhando o tento com a varinha. - A única desvantagem é o fato de que se trata de Potter.

- Eu achei! - De repente, a mulher gritou, removendo um pacote pequeno de uma das malas. Ela olhou para dentro e abriu um largo sorriso. - Missão cumprida. Por isso, vamos embora.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça, colocou a varinha no bolso de seu manto e foi até ela. Depois de um tempo as duas figuras vestidas de túnicas da Morte desapareceram com um grande estrondo, e na casa ficaram a destruição por todos os lados e no andar de baixo, o corpo de uma mulher morta, olhando para o teto aberto, com olhos vazios.

* * *

Na Câmara do Mestre de Poções havia um silêncio total. Parecia que no lugar frio e úmido não havia ninguém. Mas isso era apenas uma aparência.

Por trás da parede de uma das prateleiras, em um laboratório oculto, lotado de garrafas em cujo ambiente levitava uma suave fumaça, Severus Snape estava ocupado, curvado sobre uma substância verde-escura fervilhando num caldeirão o qual ele mexia de vez em quando, estudando concentradamente um velho livro aberto sobre a mesa cujas páginas eram densamente cobertas por runas e desenhos.

Ele largou o caldeirão e tirou do bolso um pequeno embrulho de pano. No meio havia um pedaço de pele ainda sangrento junto com algo que se assemelhava a um coração pequeno, carnudo ainda mostrando tocos salientes de veias. Ele jogou um feitiço de limpeza em ambos, em seguida, espalhou numa tábua e começou a cortar em tiras em largura igual a meio centímetro. Quando ele terminou, colocou as tiras dispostas em uma pequena pilha e começou a rasgá-las com movimentos estudados e precisos.

Seu rosto estava focado, como se cada movimento fosse um prêmio, e um passo descuidado pudesse arruinar tudo.

Quando ele terminou de retalhar a a pele, mediu dois e três quartos do material picado, e depois, com muito cuidado, olhando como um falcão para a poção, jogou o ingrediente picado na mistura. Uma forma de crânio apareceu na superfície, mas muito rapidamente desmanchou-se e a poção mudou para um verde mais escuro.

Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto do Mestre de Poções, seus ombros permaneceram tensos e a atitude do sorriso ficou como apenas um reflexo distante da tensão furiosa que consumia o homem.

Estendeu a mão com uma colher rumo ao caldo e mexeu vinte vezes no sentido horário e duas vezes na direção oposta. Quando terminou, foi até a bancada onde ainda estava deitado o coração. Escaldou-o com água previamente fervida e esperou até que o vapor desaparecesse. Ele colocou luvas pretas de pele de dragão, observou e colocou as mãos no ingrediente, o qual ele cuidadosamente começou a cortar em fios salientes. Em seguida, colocou-os num recipiente e começou a esfregar, tomando cuidado para não deixar cair uma única gota de sangue que estava jorrando dele. Quando ele atingiu uma pasta espessa de sangue, derramou-o em um caldeirão pequeno e acendeu um chama baixa deixando-o lá para ferver. Então, logo depois que o preparado começou a ferver no caldeirão menor, retirou-o do fogo e se dirigiu rapidamente para adicionar a mistura no caldeirão principal, pronto para receber o ingrediente.

Mas então algo pareceu perturbá-lo neste momento. Ele deixou a panela pequena de lado, e com a mão livre, ele enfiou a mão no bolso. Em sua mão brilhava a pedra verde. Ele aproximou-a de seus olhos e leu a mensagem:

"Eu poderia ver você agora, Severus?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram de repente e neles queimava alguma coisa ... zanga. Ele cerrou a pedra na mão e rapidamente enviou:

"Eu não tenho tempo agora, Potter. Não me incomode."

Ele baixou a mão, tentando guardar a pedra no seu bolso, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a pedra brilhou novamente. O homem olhou para os dedos cerrados entre a luz verde e com expressão impenetrável no rosto voltou a levantar a joia até os olhos. Mas desta vez num movimento muito mais lento, como se algo o impedisse. Como se a qualquer preço, quisesse jogá-la fora, mas foi incapaz de fazê-lo.

"É ... pena ... Eu só ... Eu sinto muito a sua falta e eu pensei... eu quero abraçá-lo. Mas isso não importa. Desculpe".

Severus franziu a testa, e a raiva em seus olhos acendeu ainda mais. Ele baixou a mão, olhou para o pequeno caldeirão de lado e se inclinou novamente para levá-lo até a poção verde. A íris negra seguia cada movimento milimétrico do líquido fluindo lentamente rumo ao outro caldeirão, mas antes que a primeira gota vazasse para o líquido verde, Severus afastou a mão e fechou os olhos.

Suas têmporas latejavam, agarrou a pedra segura na mão e a apertou com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

Depois jogou a pedra num canto da sala em um movimento irritado. Snape voltou seus olhos para o líquido vermelho, ainda movimentando-se pela fervura recente. No entanto, as bolhas vermelhas foram inclinadas quando Severus despejou rapidamente o líquido e cerrou os olhos por um momento quando a primeira gota entrou em contato com a mistura verde escura. Deixou escapar um suspiro silencioso pela boca, seu rosto contraiu-se levemente com um traço que não era de um sorriso desta vez.

A poção borbulhou e liberou uma fumaça preta, e subiu até o teto em espirais cintilantes. O homem ainda mexeu a decocção três vezes em sentido anti-horário, repetindo o movimento em intervalos de cinco segundos e, finalmente, colocou o caldeirão menor na mesa, abaixou a varinha e deixou o caldeirão maior em chama baixa, depois recuou e inclinou-se sobre a mesa cheia de potes e frascos, apoiando-se nas mãos. Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou um momento assim, completamente imóvel, absorto em pensamento que rodavam em torno dele, tomando caminhos que só ele sabia.

Depois de algum tempo, moveu-se e endireitou-se, olhando o quarto com um olhar inescrutável. Na outra ponta da mesa tinha uma poção fervendo, e ao lado dela havia uma garrafa preta que Severus há poucos dias havia trazido do Beco Noturno. Ele foi até o caldeirão e olhou criticamente o seu conteúdo, em seguida, mexeu duas vezes o conteúdo.

Quando se afastou da mesa, congelou por um momento, olhando para o canto da sala em que brilhava algo verde. Lentamente, foi até o lugar e apanhou do chão a pedra que brilhava intensamente.

Quando leu o que havia na mensagem, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios pálidos, mas desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Os olhos negros involuntariamente se dirigiram em direção à mesa, mas Severus não lhes permitiu fixar-se ali. Ele virou-se bruscamente e saiu rápido do quarto.

No ar pairou apenas a espiral de nuvens de fumaça negra se dissipando lentamente.

* * *

A Maldição de fogo que Blackwood jogou, foi direto em direção de um homem que, em fração de segundos, tomou o aspecto de uma tocha acesa. Os gritos de dor podiam ser ouvidos no bairro inteiro, e o cheiro de pele queimada fez Severus franzir ligeiramente a testa.

- Acertei! – riu o homem alto e corpulento, com uma juba de cabelos encaracolados que caiam para fora da máscara que escondia seu rosto. De dentro de uma das casas infestadas ouvia-se um guincho. Com a cacofonia de explosões, gritos e feitiços vindos de toda parte, era difícil dizer se era um som de uma mulher ou uma criança morrendo, mas Severus identificou ser este último. Momentos depois, ambos estavam num gramado lotado por homens queimando, ouvindo os risos extasiados de Bellatrix provenientes da casa em ruínas. Além disso, não só na área. Haviam enormes buracos em edifícios pelas proximidades. Todos dentro da casa haviam sido queimados. Algumas pessoas trajadas apenas com pijamas ou camisolas, corriam assustadas pelo asfalto, logo atrás delas estava uma figura alta vestida de negro, cruelmente se divertindo em passar uma ilusória sensação de possibilidade de fuga imprimindo uma marcha lenta em direção a elas. O ar era constantemente cruzado por gritos de dor, sofrimento e morte. A uma distância uma figura de preto seguia uma mulher jovem com duas crianças, foi agarrada pelos longos cabelos e arrastada. As crianças que caíram no momento que a jovem mulher começou a ser arrastada no chão, começaram a chorar desesperadamente.

Os Comensais da Morte raramente recorriam ao uso de Cruciatos para torturar até matar, nestes casos. Em relação aos trouxas preferiam uma maneira muito mais eficaz de matar, porque a vítima não tinha oportunidade de se defender. Preferiam cozinhar seu sangue nas veias, cortar sua carne em pedaços, ou arrancar-lhes a pele, sim estes eram os métodos mais populares, mas havia Comensais da Morte, que dominavam esta arte à perfeição, e constantemente surpreendiam todos com novos métodos. Bellatrix e Blackwood se destacavam na legião.

- Pomocaaaaarrrggghhh!

Severus virou-se apenas no momento em que um rapaz com cabelo preto desgrenhado caiu sobre dele. Seu sangue espirrou na sua máscara branca e no manto, no qual estava vestido. Snape agarrou-o involuntariamente, embora os olhos azul-claros não estivessem mais vivos, e uma fumaça negra pairasse na parte de trás do corpo, Severus olhou para ele, e viu um grande buraco negro no local onde o feitiço atingiu. A coluna vertebral estava lacerada e sangrenta.

- Largue-o aí no chão - bufou Blackwood, o Comensal da Morte que matou o rapaz, virando-se para atingir sua próxima vítima.- Eu realmente lamento pelo cheio horrível que vai demorar muito sair de você. Esses vermes multiplicam-se como baratas, todo o lugar está cheio deles - murmurou o homem, segurando sua varinha na mão e olhando para outro alvo em potencial.

Severus largou o corpo mole e levantou-se, cerrando os dedos apertados em torno de sua varinha. Suas mãos estavam vestidas por luvas pretas cobertas de manchas de sangue.

Seus olhos, escondidos atrás da máscara da morte, foram atraídos para o jovem deitado no gramado. Seus cabelos desarrumados estavam em chamas, e o grito que ouviu em seguida, indicava outra vítima dos asseclas do Senhor das Trevas.

- Sua vez, Severus – disse Blackwood num tom educado, , apontando sua varinha para as mulheres.

A mão de Snape se levantou sem hesitação.

- Sectumsempra!

O feitiço atingiu a mulher pelas costas. Ela caiu e começou a se contorcer convulsivamente na grama, jogando seus braços por uma distância considerável. Sua pele foi aberta por talhos como se feitos por um bisturi, e o sangue jorrou da ferida ainda mais do que os tufos de grama e terra. Algumas gotas de sangue se alojaram nas vestes do homem que observava imóvel.

- Devo admitir, Severus, que é um feitiço muito espetacular. Talvez um dia você resolva me ensinar o segredo? A quanto tempo nos conhecemos?

- Um tempo muito longo - disse num tom desapaixonado, baixando a varinha e voltando a ter seus olhos atraídos para uma silhueta deitada na grama. O fogo passou do cabelo em seu rosto e lentamente dominou o corpo imóvel.

- Logo, teremos que ir embora - Blackwood disse, arrastando-se com tanta força que seus ossos marcavam. - Mas eu ainda quero me divertir ... - Ele disse, olhando para uma menina adolescente deitada na grama com um grande buraco em chamas nas costas.- Esta seria adequada se não estivesse tão inutilizada.- ele riu com voz rouca como se tivesse dito uma boa piada, que, infelizmente, só ele pareceu entender. - Pare de ser um chato, Severus. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de se entreter com adolescentes. Você se lembra de nossas sessões com as crianças há algumas horas de Greenvillage, antes do Lorde das Trevas nos enviar para a missão de quatro meses no Bálcãs? Oh, que droga, eu sinto falta disso... - Blackwood tagarelava, enquanto Severus olhava o tempo todo para a expressão petrificada de horror no rosto imóvel do menino de cabelos negros.- Até hoje aqueles gemidos e gritos de terror me divertem à noite quando vou dormir. Não há nada mais maravilhoso do que invadir esses pequenos corpos nus apertados. – os reluzentes olhos castanhos cobriram-se de gelo.- Espero que quando o Lorde das Trevas tiver Potter em suas mãos, nos permita nos divertir um pouco com ele...

A máscara em forma de caveira, coberta com gotas de sangue, lentamente se levantou e virou-se para o homem. Não se podia ver nem mesmo um fragmento do rosto do Mestre de Poções, exceto duas flamejantes íris negras fitando Blackwood atolado em suas fantasias .

- Não me diga que você não sentiu, durante todos estes anos, vontade de agarrá-lo - continuou o Comensal da Morte. – Imagine como seria... desnudar o "Garoto de Ouro", o "Maravilhoso", "Esperança do mundo bruxo," a porcaria do "Escolhido" ... Derrubá-lo no chão, esmagá-lo, para imprimir-lhe tanta dor com a qual nunca se quer pôde ter imaginado e depois fodê-lo até a perda da consciência, como uma vez fizemos ... Oh, vai ser uma coisa bonita! - Da boca de Blackwood estouraram risos guturais como um chiado.

Os olhos negros não se moveram. Olhou imóvel para o homem, e cada palavra sua fez as íris negras se tornarem cada vez mais frias, pareciam dois buracos negros absorvendo todo o calor e luz, transformando-a em punhais afiados e letais que conseguiram romper tudo, até a alma.

Depois de um momento, um tom pensativo fluiu da boca de Severus:

- Você vai fazer isso?

Blackwood, no entanto, ignorou, completamente o olhar letal do outro Comensal, tão absorto que estava em seus pensamentos.

- Serei o primeiro da fila para invadir sua entrada virgem - ele girou sobre seu discurso, e seus olhos brilhavam com vingativa excitação.

Snape deu um passo em direção a ele.

- Mal posso esperar para ver isso, Blackwood - disse ele, e em sua voz soou algo afiado, prometendo.

- Ei, pessoal! – A voz de Bellatrix chamou a atenção de todos os Comensais da Morte rondando a área, incluindo Snape e Blackwood. - Encontraram-nos! Vamos embora!

Todas as figuras vestidas de negros desaparataram uns após os outros. Entre as ruínas permaneciam apenas os destroços em chamas e corpos, imóveis e sem vida.

Após a visita obrigatória ao escritório de Dumbledore e a explicação do porquê Severus não sabia nada sobre o ataque planejado "aos pobres trouxas desavisados de Hampston", após a apresentação de um relatório detalhado dos incidentes (ou seja, quem e quantas pessoas mortas), e depois de ouvir o monólogo do velho bruxo sobre o sucesso crescente do Lorde das Trevas e preocupações sobre a ideia de que era cada vez menos provável derrotá-lo, Snape pôde finalmente voltar para seus aposentos.

Percorreu os caminhos que separavam a beleza quente do escritório do diretor até suas masmorras frias, carregando na mão a máscara em forma de crânio, coberta por pérolas vermelhas escuras. Suas roupas ainda estavam manchadas com o sangue dos trouxas assassinados hoje, mas o manto escuro não as denunciava tanto.

O castelo estava completamente deserto. Não só devido ao fato de que já era meia noite, mas principalmente por causa da pausa de Natal, e, assim, - havia a ausência de quase todos os alunos.

O ataque em que Severus participou hoje, foi "um presente de Natal e Ano Novo do Lorde das Trevas para o mundo dos bruxos inteiro", a julgar pela reação de Dumbledore e o Ministério da Magia, que, nas palavras do diretor, ordenou imediatamente uma reunião extraordinária de todas as pessoas mais importantes no Ministério, retirando-os das férias, parecia que a "mensagem" do Lorde os atingiu de forma muito precisa e completa.

Quando finalmente chegou na frente da sua sala, Severus murmurou a senha e entrou no escritório, que atravessou em apenas alguns passos, e após o término do trajeto, murmurou a próxima palavra, finalmente encontrou-se na sala de estar.

Os elfos acenderam o fogo na lareira, em sua ausência. A madeira estalava calmamente, e o brilho que emanava do fogo aqueceu seu corpo e iluminou sua face imersa em pensamentos.

Um farfalhar tranquilo por trás fez com que Snape reagisse instintivamente. Ele virou-se bruscamente, alcançando sua varinha e empunhando-a na direção de onde vinha o som. Mas quando ele abriu a boca para lançar um feitiço, as palavras entalaram na sua garganta e congelou imóvel.

Potter estava junto à porta, tirando o manto da invisibilidade devagar de si mesmo e fitando o homem diretamente nos olhos com um olhar forte e confiante.

- Boa noite, Severus.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman,** no capítulo anterior Severus mostrou o quanto bebida pode deixá-lo mais intratável do que o de costume, Harry não suportou a carga de veneno das palavras de Snape, na verdade aquilo foi uma defesa, Harry fez uma declaração de fidelidade e apoio incondicional muito forte, aquilo deixou o Mestre de Poções sem saber o que fazer, e o que ele faz de melhor é dar patada para tentar evitar ser envolvido por sentimentos fortes.

Sua análise da razão pela qual Severus tenta evitar Harry é muito interessante: _"__acho que esse fato do Snape não ter dado carinho ao Harry esses últimos dias, só se satisfazer sem querer verdadeiramente tocar é exatamente por causa disso, é uma culpa que ele sente e que odeia. Ele está beijando o corpo do menino um dia e no outro está torturando pessoas inocentes, quer dizer, por mais que ele seja o senhor controle, ele é humano e ficou mais humano ainda após a entrada de Harry em sua vida, pois quantas vezes nós vimos a surpresa nos olhos negros?"._ Tem muito fundo de verdade nessa percepção, excelente abordagem, Ana!

Harry realmente deseja "iluminar e aquecer" a alma gelada do Mestre de Poções, ele quer resgatá-lo do poço fundo, escuro e frio onde o homem foi atirado e onde ele se afunda mais e mais, por não acreditar na luz.

Snape deu muita bandeira na mesa do café da manhã, este foi um daqueles momentos em que a máscara tremeu em sua face e ele teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para segurá-la no lugar. Harry bem que teve esperança de que Snape, pelo menos dessa vez,fosse deixar ele quieto com sua depressão, mas, como você mesmo disse, ninguém diz não para Snape e fica por isso mesmo. O homem é muito decidido e pega o que ele quer, na hora em que quer. Severus deve ter feito um esforço muito grande para recriminar seu próprio comportamento, Harry reconheceu isso, apesar de ainda estar muito chateado com as coisas que Snape disse a ele. O final foi muito fofo mesmo.


	46. Chapter 46

**41 Dobre-me**

"Eu poderia ver você agora, Severus?"

Harry abriu os olhos e novamente olhou para o Mapa do Maroto deitado ao lado dele. Olhou para ele várias vezes antes da meia noite. Uma hora atrás ele viu Snape entrar em seu laboratório secreto, e sua presença sumiu de suas vistas, era certamente o mesmo que acontecia com a casa em Largo Grimmauld 12, na qual ficou uma vez com Hermione e a família Weasley. Esses eventos, no entanto, pareciam-lhe agora pertencer a um tempo muito distante, pareciam pertencer a uma outra vida. Mas quando sentiu a pedra na mão aquecer, seus pensamentos voltaram rapidamente para o presente.

"Eu não tenho tempo agora, Potter. Não me incomode".

Harry suspirou profundamente, olhando para as letras brilhantes e se inclinou para frente, descansando seu rosto nas páginas de um livro aberto sobre a cama.

Segurou a pedra em sua mão e caiu de costas na cama, sentindo uma onda de tristeza invadir sua alma, de modo que não conseguia controlar os pensamentos caóticos que lhe fluíam e involuntariamente enviou:

"É ... pena ... Eu só ... Eu sinto muito a sua falta e eu pensei... eu quero abraçá-lo. Mas isso não importa. Desculpe".

"Droga!"

Colocou a joia no bolso e se permitiu cair na cama.

Como de costume, bancou o tolo. Mas não tinha culpa se desejava tão desesperadamente falar com Severus. Quase não dormiu na noite anterior, pensando em tudo que aconteceu recentemente entre eles, desde que abriu os olhos de manhã, só pensava em estar com ele e dizer-lhe tudo ... tudo ...

"Porra!"

Severus não foi para o café da manhã, e Harry não o viu desde o dia anterior, depois do... estranho encontro na sala de Runas.

Deitou na cama liberando um longo suspiro, pressionou o rosto no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e deixou o fluxo de seus pensamentos fluírem livremente. .. só então foi capaz de analisar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Snape havia pedido desculpas a ele. No final. Bem, digamos que aquilo era um pedido de desculpas. Ou pelo menos era algo que em seu vocabulário, provavelmente possuía o sentido de desculpas, pois o homem parecia não saber pronunciar essa palavra. E Harry sabia que ele certamente fez um grande esforço para dizer aquelas coisas ...

Mas ele estava naquele momento tão mergulhado em seu ressentimento que nem percebeu. Mas, levando tudo em conta... ele tinha razão em reagir tão emocionalmente? Porque já conhecia Severus bem o suficiente para ... conseguir entender seu comportamento, ou pelo menos não se ofender com ele. Não foi a primeira e nem seria a última vez que Severus diria palavras para machucá-lo. Deveria doer?

Claro que deveria. Porque realmente, quando pensava agora, não exatamente em tudo que o homem disse naquele momento, mas... o que fez. Ele o rejeitou, afastou-se dele, ostensivamente! E depois negou descaradamente! E em seguida o tratou como merda.

A taça transbordou naquele momento. Às vezes, mesmo sem que percebamos, cada gesto, olhar, as palavras, aparentemente sem sentido, vão se acumulando e se aninhando no fundo do nosso coração. E este era o caso, em algum momento isso iria derramar. Em algum momento seria insuportável. Uma única palavra ferina a mais romperia com as paredes da represa e derramaria tudo, e quanto maior o acúmulo, maior seria a torrente que avançaria, cega, com pressão avassaladora de modo que nada podesse detê-la. Arrasando tudo pela frente, destruindo, descontrolanda deixando fluir a dor acumulada.

"_Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui sozinho, sem ela. Só você e eu."_

_..._

"_... Só você e eu ..."_

...

_"... Você e eu ..."_

As palavras de Severus ecoavam em sua cabeça, e Harry se perguntava por que ele não podia fazer o que o homem lhe pediu? Por que não poderia esquecer essa dor? Por que não ouvia Snape e deixava a amargura tomar completamente o controle dele, direcionando cada palavra sua, cada gesto, fluindo da boca e mordendo profundamente?

Mas ele prometeu ... Ele sabia como ele era ... Ele prometeu-lhe ...

"_... Não importa o que você faz e o que acontece ... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Com você."_

Oh, na verdade, manteve a sua promessa. Realmente, mostrou compreensão e aceitação ao mais alto nível. Bastou uma palavra ser cuspida como veneno de cobra da boca de Snape para "machucá-lo terrivelmente".

O comportamento do homem não estava certo, mas ele se comportou como um filhote de cachorro, estúpido e egoísta que se ofendeu com algo com o que já deveria há muito tempo ter se acostumado e ganhado resistência. Afinal ele decidiu que iria ficar com ele, sabia como ele era, tomou sua decisão conscientemente, prometeu ficar ao lado dele e...

... caramba, Severus beijou-o ! Quer dizer, talvez não tanto quanto Harry sonhou ter sua boca tomada por aqueles finos lábios. Mas de sua livre espontânea vontade, o homem tocou seus lábios nos seus e em sua face. Vagou por dela, dando beijos suaves em sua pele, sentiu seu calor, sua maciez e naquele momento estava tão chocado que ele tinha a impressão de que cairia se não estivesse escorado na parede atrás dele.

Não era então uma confirmação de que Severus, no entanto, se importa com ele? E ele foi tão covarde que deixou o homem virar-se e ir embora sem lhe dizer uma única palavra. Ele se levantou de contra a parede olhando feito um idiota as capas pretas agitando-se e desaparecendo pela porta. Ele não o deteve! Porra, Merlin viu que se ele lembrasse de como se usava as cordas vocais naquele momento, iria gritar em voz alta para ele voltar, para não deixá-lo ali sem dizer uma palavra com um caos total em sua mente.

Severus ainda estava zangado com ele, depois de tudo o que ele disse? Será que ele se ressente por ele não ter deixado de falar com amargura, tentando fazê-lo pagar pelas feridas que lhe conferiu a alma?

E agora ele não sabia de nada. Absolutamente nada. Fingir que nada aconteceu, seria a solução mais fácil. Mas às vezes, quando se quer atingir um dado fim, a maneira mais simples, aparentemente é desviar ou terminar abruptamente em um penhasco, alto e íngreme. E então você precisa escolher o mais difícil, que, apesar do solavancos e curvas repentinas, lhe conduz apenas até onde quer chegar. Harry definitivamente sabia onde ele queria chegar.

Ele deve falar com Severus! Convencê-lo de que o que ele dizia era verdade. Ele realmente acha que sim. Que não é só uma criança, estúpida e ingênua. Que lança palavras ao vento, e quando as coisas começam a ficar complicadas, verifica-se que tudo era apenas uma mentira vã e que não é capaz de cumprir com sua palavra.

E ele provará isso!

Levantou-se esta manhã com esta decisão na mente. E agora ele estava sentado se perguntando como forçar o homem a recebê-lo. Novamente ele olhou para a pedra deitada na cama e segurou-a na mão.

"Que pena. Neste caso, vou abraçar bem forte o livro de Poções. E sua pedra".

* * *

Escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade Harry novamente olhou para o Mapa do Maroto. Apesar de ser meia noite, sentou-se no chão de pedra da porta do escritório de Snape e esperou por ele durante uns bons minutos. Estava ali desde quando ele viu o homem chegar nos terrenos do castelo e ir direto para o escritório do diretor. Esperava o momento em que finalmente se dirigiria para seus quartos! Severus desapareceu quase o dia todo, e Harry não teve chance de pegá-lo antes. Não apareceu nem mesmo nas celebrações de Ano Novo que o diretor organizou à noite no Grande Salão. Mesmo os fogos de artifício não foram capazes de fazer os pensamentos de Harry pararem de vez em quando de voar em direção a Severus ausente. Lembrando como seu último encontro terminou sem uma única palavra, ele tinha decidido que nunca mais iria encontrar-se com ele espontaneamente, mas essa era a única maneira de ser capaz de falar com ele, porque lhe parecia que o homem estava evitando-o. Bem, na verdade passou-se apenas um dia, durante o qual Snape pareceu um pouco ocupado, mas Harry decidiu que não iria esperar. Quanto mais cedo ele cuidar do assunto que o consume, melhor.

Oh! Snape saiu finalmente do escritório de Dumbledore!

O menino observava atentamente o ponto preto cruzando o castelo. "Sim, está vindo para cá!".

Ele ergueu-se e empurrou o mapa no bolso, olhando para o corredor escuro e longo. Os minutos pareciam passar lentamente, cada segundo de espera era uma eternidade, então, no fundo do corredor ele viu uma silhueta alta.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o seu coração começar a acelerar enquanto olhava para a figura distante com tal intensidade que seus olhos quase começaram a lacrimejar. Sim, era Severus. Mesmo de longe ele poderia reconhecer aqueles longos passos firmes, bem como a figura ereta e orgulhosa envolta em um manto que esvoaçava com cada movimento. Quando o homem ficou perto o suficiente, Harry enfiou a mão na sua capa para se revelar diante dele, mas quando Snape entrou num círculo de luz formado pelas chamas de tochas próximas, seu gesto morreu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Severus estava usando vestes de Comensal da Morte. Vestes de Comensal da Morte manchada de sangue. Na mão levava a máscara branca coberta de respingos vermelhos ainda não completamente secos, escorrendo pela superfície lisa, e seu rosto ...

Harry engoliu em seco, automaticamente se empurrando contra a parede tentando achar apoio em algo.

Não era a cara de um homem mergulhado em uma profunda reflexão, não era isso que se via na imagem das sobrancelhas negras contraídas numa expressão de raiva, e até mesmo algo que ia muito além da raiva e perigosamente se aproximava do limite da fúria, mantinha os lábios curvados e cerrados e quase dolorosamente apertados. Era uma imagem diferente. Alienígena e distante. Algo naquele olhar não parecia Severus, Harry sabia que havia algo, algo que era desprovido de emoção, mergulhado na escuridão, queimando ... o gelo queima.

Ver respingos no rosto pálido e o sangue que caia de seu cabelo emaranhado de sangue, fez com que Harry começasse a tremer e ele não conseguia controlar-se. Toda a coragem parecia voar para longe dele. Ele apertou-se contra a parede, incapaz de se mover olhando para Snape se aproximando.

Ele sabia onde Severus esteve e o que ele fez, por isso não era uma oportunidade ideal para provar a si mesmo, e a ele que o que ele disse era verdade?

Mas, mas ...

O homem passou por ele e parou em frente à porta que leva para o escritório. Ele murmurou a senha sob sua respiração, e Harry observou com horror como a faixa pesada de madeira se abria. Ele tinha apenas alguns segundos para se decidir.

Ele olhou para o rosto tão conhecido escondido pelo cabelo escuro e os punhos cerrados.

Era Severus! Seu Severus! Do começo ao fim, desde aqueles sapatos pretos que dava impressão de que o homem havia entrado em poças cheias de sangue com elas, até o cabelo preto de veludo!

É preciso mostrar a ele! Provar! E desta vez ele não poderá impedi-lo, não permitiria que o colocasse para fora! Desta vez não iria ser ferido, pois não havia mais nada nele que o homem já não tivesse ferido.

Desta vez, ele vai dobrar Snape!

Ele se afastou da parede e rapidamente entrou no escritório no momento em que a porta estava se fechando. Percorreu a sala nas ponta dos dedos, tentando acompanhar os passos largos do homem e acompanhou-o para as câmaras. Ele parou apenas dentro da sala de estar, tomando uma respiração profunda, estremecendo e tentando não prestar atenção no coração tentando se libertar de seu peito.

Tinha que se revelar agora! Severus estava parado a poucos passos diante dele, olhando para o fogo crepitando na lareira.

"É agora ou nunca!"

Com as mãos trêmulas enfiou a mão no manto e começou a deslizar para baixo.

Ao ouvir um farfalhar, Severus virou-se de forma tão abrupta que o coração de Harry saltou para a garganta. Deu um passo para trás quando viu uma varinha apontada para si e um olhar assassino por parte do sexo masculino. Depois de uma fração de segundo, na face crua, apareceu um ar surpreso, e Harry sentiu como se fluxos de alívio percorressem suas costas. Engoliu em seco, tentando forçar a voz com firmeza e, definitivamente, disse:

- Boa noite, Severus.

Não contava com qualquer resposta. Ele sabia que não receberia. Ele esperava apenas uma palavra ferina, como a raiva. E ele não se decepcionou.

Algo desagradável passou pelos olhos do homem, era algo tão ... intimidante, que fez um tremor involuntário percorrer o corpo de Harry.

- Vá embora! - Snape disparou, baixando sua varinha, mas não escondendo-a completamente. - Eu não quero conversar com você. - A maneira com que disse isso era tão carregada de ressentimento, como se ver Harry naquele momento o enchesse de desgosto.

O garoto mordeu o lábio, sentindo seu coração galopar tão rápido que não podia mais detê-lo. Não seria forçado a recuar. Ele adotou uma postura rebelde e num rápido movimento puxou o resto de sua capa, deixando o tecido suavemente cair ondulando no chão.

- Não - disse entre dentes. - Eu vou ficar aqui onde estou. Eu não vim brigar com você, só vim para te dizer ...

- Não? - O homem interrompeu-o, levantando uma sobrancelha e torcendo o lábio em algo como um sorriso amargo. - Então você pode sentar e esperar até que eu consiga lavar o sangue de todos aqueles trouxas que matei hoje? Tenho certeza de que quer saber quanto tempo de dor eu infligi a cada um antes de matar, mas antes que me pergunte sobre isso, quero remover os vestígios deles. - Ele deu um passo em direção ao banheiro, como se realmente quisesse fazer o que ele dizia, mas vendo o olhar horrorizado e incrédulo, com o qual Harry olhava para ele, ele parou e sorriu ironicamente. – Disse algo que você não gostou, Potter? Você sabe com quem você está lidando. E se não sabe, então eu poderei mostrar-lhe ... - Ele ergueu a varinha e fez o menino ficar numa posição imóvel olhando para ele com olhos arregalados.

Harry sabia que estava tremendo e não podia controlar-se. O homem que estava diante dele sempre foi, do princípio até o fim, um Comensal da Morte. Não era aquele Severus que ele conhecia e pelo qual ele ansiava. No entanto, se convenceu de que o homem em pé diante dele, também era seu Severus. Apesar de seus movimentos frios, apesar do ardor de loucura nos olhos, apesar de tudo isto, do que ele disse ... Deve dizer-lhe. Declarar-se.

- Severus... - Ele disse calmamente, observando com atenção a face torcida repulsivamente.

Não houve resposta. O homem ainda olhava para ele como se Harry fosse o seu maior inimigo, e ainda mantinha sua varinha apontada em sua direção. O menino engoliu e lambeu os lábios subitamente secos.

- Você não me assusta - finalmente falou lentamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos negros que tentavam rasgá-lo.- Eu sei muito bem quem você é e eu sei com quem eu lido. - Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. - Mata. Tortura. Fere. Me afasta quando eu quero chegar perto de você. E quando você começa a se envolver, foge, por medo da decepção...

- Cale a boca! – A voz estranhamente trêmula de Snape rasgou o ar como um bisturi. - Saia daqui imediatamente! Se você não sair, juro que vou fazer você se arrepender!

Os músculos do corpo de Harry se contraíram, como se espontaneamente tentassem dar ouvidos à ameaça e sair correndo dali enquanto não fosse tarde demais, no entanto, o menino se forçou a permanecer no local.

- Não - disse com firmeza.

Ele viu que os dedos de Snape apertavam mais forte na varinha.

- Vá embora! – o homem repetiu mais uma vez e seu rosto foi envolvido por uma sombra que revelava algo realmente assustador.

- Não! - Harry quase gritou, incapaz de controlar o corpo todo tremendo. – Não me entendeu? Eu disse que não vou a lugar nenhum!

- Affictio! – Snape disparou um fluxo de luzes vermelhas com a varinha apontada em direção a Harry, atingindo-o diretamente no estômago. O menino dobrou-se ao meio, sentindo inimaginável dor muscular destroçando seu corpo. Ele sentiu como se todas as veias em seu corpo explodissem. Seu grito quebrou o ar, a dor abraçou o seu estômago rasgando os músculos. Ele caiu no chão com tanta força que sua cabeça bateu no chão de pedra.

No começo, ele não viu nada, exceto a escuridão. Sua cabeça sofreu um corte e tinha a sensação de haver perdido os óculos. Ele levantou-se e ficou numa posição sentada, sentindo as últimas ondas de dor percorrer-lhe e lentamente se dissipar diante de seus olhos e passou a vista ao redor em busca de seus óculos. Ele percebeu que estavam a meio metro dele, limpando com a manga da camisa o sangue quente que fluía de seu nariz machucado, colocou os óculos e levantou-se lentamente, encarando o olhar de Snape que ainda apontava-lhe a varinha, implacável e rígido.

- Você só pode me receber assim? - Resmungou baixinho, limpando o sangue de novo e sentindo o gosto dele em seus lábios. Todos os músculos lhe doíam. - Vamos lá. Desabafe. Jogue-me um Cruciatus!

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram toldando por um momento sua expressão de fúria. A mão segurando a varinha estava tremendo de tanto que a apertava, assim como todo o seu corpo tenso como uma corda. Ele lutava consigo, e Harry viu a grande perplexidade em seu rosto. Snape abriu a boca, como se realmente se preparasse para lançar a maldição imperdoável. O homem lambeu os lábios finos, e Harry olhou para eles como um falcão, à espera do feitiço, quase vendo seus pensamentos através dos olhos, fluindo destes até... a boca.

- Sem tempo de espera! - Ele exclamou, dando um passo em direção ao homem que estava olhando para ele como se estivesse já à beira de explodir.

- Fique longe! - A voz de Snape era estranhamente rouca, distante.

Mas Harry não queria escutar. Sentia crescer nele um sentimento que em breve o faria se desintegrar em mil pedaços, não iria suportar a tensão. Ele estava tremendo tanto que mal podia dar os próximos passos.

- Você não vai me enrolar! - Sibilou. - Não desta vez! Eu vou ficar aqui. Com você. Independente de tudo que você faça, mesmo que você lance maldições em mim, eu não vou fugir! Desta vez eu não vou deixar você me expulsar!

Os olhos do homem se iluminaram com mais fúria ainda. Parecia que eles tentavam se defender contra as palavras de Harry, mas o escudo que ele levantou empunhando ameaçadoramente a varinha para intimidar o garoto, lentamente começou a rachar.

Harry deu mais um passo, sentindo que seus joelhos dobravam-se sob ele. Severus fez um gesto como se ele pretendesse recuar, mas aparentemente parou, e apertou mais firmemente a mão sobre a varinha. Seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- O que você está esperando? Se você me odeia tanto assim, então lance! Mostre-me! Prove que eu não sou ninguém para você! - Harry não conseguia parar de deixar escapar as palavras. Sua própria voz parecia tão tensa, abafada e rouca, como se elas não pertencessem a ele. - Prove-me que você é um Comensal da Morte assustador, mostre! Porque eu não penso assim!

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram em fendas pequenas. Harry viu a boca aberta e ouviu a palavra ser formada:

- Cru ...

Sem esperar pelo resto do encantamento, pulou para a frente, envolvendo os braços em torno do torso do homem, agarrado-se a ele com toda sua força, como se estivesse tentando esmagá-lo em suas garras e fazê-lo em pedaços, lançando-se em um abismo. Mas antes que seu coração assustado fosse capaz de voltar para o lugar, ele sentiu mãos de ferro apertar em seus ombros, e afastá-lo, com o corpo tremendo tanto quanto o corpo dele. Snape empurrou-o com tanta força que Harry mais uma vez caiu no chão, batendo os cotovelos com os quais tentou apoiar o impacto. Ele piscou e olhou atordoado para Severus que o olhava de cima apontando-lhe novamente a varinha.

- Você acha ser capaz de me parar? - Ele disse, levantando-se para uma posição ligeiramente sentada, descansando o peso do corpo sobre o dorso das mãos estendidas. - Você acha que se você tentar me expulsar novamente eu vou fugir em seguida banhado em lágrimas?

- Talvez você fique surpreso, Potter - Snape assobiou entre os dentes - mas isso é o que eu penso. Provou tantas vezes para mim que qualquer coisa o faz se comportar como um menino ferido, que não posso pensar diferente. Oh, agora quer ser uma fonte de rebeldia... Você acha que conversas simples podem mudar alguma coisa? Isso é conversa fiada. Olhe para mim! Assassinei quatro pessoas hoje. Quatro pessoas indefesas. Vê isso? Você vê o sangue? Ainda é capaz de dizer que você não se importa? Ou talvez eu tenho que te dizer como eu fiz isso? Ou prefere que eu mostre a você como eu fiz? - Snape olhou para ele neste momento como um louco. Ele se aproximou acima de Harry, inclinando-se sobre ele e apontando a varinha entre os olhos do menino. - Você não pode imaginar o que eu sou capaz de fazer, garoto estúpido, porque você não sabe nada! Nada!

- Eu não tenho medo de você - respondeu Harry desafiadoramente, embora sua voz o traísse revelando o oposto. - Eu não tenho medo! Você não me assusta, você pode me empurrar e lançar feitiços em mim, mas não muda o que você me deu! Porque eu sei que você se importa comigo! Não me engana! Eu só não entendo por que ... por que você complica tudo? Por que não deixa-me apenas estar com você? Por quê?

O homem parou e recuou um pouco, olhando para Harry com um olhar vago. O menino poderia ter jurado haver visto no fundo dos olhos semicerrados, uma sombra distante de dor, que Severus tentava esconder a qualquer custo de si mesmo não querendo admitir.

- Potter ... – disse Snape, Harry mal foi capaz de ouvi-lo, porque parecia que sua voz saia de muito, muito longe. - Às vezes, a realidade é muito mais complicada do que sua imaginação que vive voando nas nuvens.

Harry levantou a cabeça um pouco, sentindo um fluxo de raiva quente fluir em seu coração. Sua imaginação? Soou como se ele tivesse passado toda a sua vida sob uma cúpula de vidro, com uma família calorosa e amorosa, parentes atenciosos com ele. Como se ele não tivesse passado a vida carregando sozinho o fardo pesado e terrível de ter que encarar alguém quem nem mesmo Dumbledore era capaz de encarar, como se não tivesse sido a criança forçada a lutar contra algo que ninguém conseguia parar.

- Eu sei exatamente o que a realidade parece! Ao longo de minha vida, a família me tratou como um elfo doméstico, e agora sou assombrado pelo bruxo mais perigoso do mundo, e todos esperam de mim que eu o vença! Você acha que eu sou feliz? Você acha que eu gosto de pensar que um dia eu vou ter que lutar com ele e morrer? Tenho medo de... - Sua voz falhou, e Harry precisava de tempo para recuperar o controle da mesma. O rosto de Severus suavizou um pouco e o homem baixou a varinha, embora sua mão ainda tremesse apertando-a firmemente. - Eu não quero morrer - disse Harry calmamente, olhando direto no ardor perfurante dos olhos negros. Ele percebeu neles, por um momento algo como... sofrimento. Sim, exatamente! Emergindo das profundezas, a imagem da alma sofredora. Mas as chamas rapidamente desapareceram, e Snape olhou de volta para ele com olhar firme.

- Você não é a única vítima nesta guerra, Potter - Disse o homem no final, sua voz parecia estar muito calma, considerando as circunstâncias. - Não é o primeiro, e nem o último. Você acha que todos aqueles que morreram, também não queriam viver? Você acha que isso iria tornar sua vida um sacrifício? Você acha que só você tem que sacrificar algo próximo de você! - Snape quase gritou a última frase, sua voz queimava com raiva amarga e Harry involuntariamente recuou um pouco, mas ainda não levantou-se do frio chão de pedra.

- Não é isso! - Ele gritou. Snape não entendeu nada! Absolutamente nada! - Até recentemente, eu o faria sem hesitar. Eu não me importava. Mas agora ... - Engatou com o que exatamente ele queria dizer. - Agora eu tenho ... alguma coisa pelo que viver. Você. Estou com medo, porque eu não quero perder você. Matar Voldemort era para mim o mais importante. Agora ... Agora você é o mais importante! Você não entende isso? - Terminou em silêncio, sentindo-se completamente cansado e esgotado com esta situação toda.

O homem apertou os olhos e os lábios. Sua mão segurando a varinha começou a tremer ainda mais.

- Às vezes, a prioridade é o que é mais importante e não o que é pessoal - proferiu com voz rouca e distante. - Você deve lidar com isso, Potter.

- Não! - Exclamou Harry, sentindo que mais uma vez perdia a luta. - Eu nunca farei isso! Posso aliar...

- Aliar? - Snape o interrompeu. - Acredite em mim, quando digo que você não pode. Se suas prioridades forem os sentimentos pessoais, então você será um perdedor.

Harry franziu a testa, olhando para o homem atentamente.

- E quais são suas prioridades, Severus?

- Não provoque-me, Potter - rosnou Snape. Sua voz tremeu agora muito claramente. O escudo se desintegrou.

- Eu não tenho essa intenção - Harry respondeu calmamente. - Eu só quero saber o que é mais importante para você, o que mais do que .. estar comigo. Às vezes me dá impressão de que tenta me afastar de você. Mas depois me amarra, como se tentando me manter sob seu domínio. Eu não entendo por que tenta me distanciar. Mas eu quero que você saiba que suas tentativas são infrutíferas. É impossível me afastar, porque você está sempre comigo ... - Harry moveu a mão e a colocou em seu coração - ... aqui - sussurrou baixinho.

Algo se extinguiu nos olhos de Severus. Sua mão estendida caiu mole, e a varinha escorregou de sua mão e bateu no chão. Harry parou e ficou imóvel, olhando para o rosto branco e os olhos inescrutáveis, como se tudo nele tivesse morrido, tivesse acalmado, dissipado. Como se naquele momentos todas as paredes quebrassem, os muros e barreiras ruíssem. E só eles permaneceram.

De repente a expressão facial do homem mudou. Seus olhos brilharam com um forte calor, e os lábios entreabriram-se como se estivessem tentando pegar uma lufada de ar. Ele se inclinou para a frente e caiu de joelhos, lançando-se sobre Harry com necessidade, como se morresse de fome e sede. Como se a sua existência dependesse da satisfação da necessidade desesperada do toque, do contato e do calor. Ele tinha que atender essa necessidade, agora, imediatamente!

Agarrou as calças de Harry e não se preocupou em abri-la, puxou-a juntamente com a cueca para baixo até a altura das coxas. E antes que o menino tivesse tempo para empregar com qualquer som, levantou as pernas dele para cima tirando a varinha que estava no bolso de trás do jeans. Harry sentiu uma magia suave tocar suas nádegas, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar da expressão facial do homem de bruços sobre ele com os cabelos grudando na pele, empapados de sangue. Snape parecia um louco, como se não fosse completamente capaz de se controlar e permitisse a si ser dominado pelo desejo voraz.

Harry só teve tempo de apertar as mãos sobre o tecido negro revestindo os antebraços estendidos de cada lado dele, Severus entrou nele com um impulso poderoso. Ele viu as íris do homem dilatarem e Snape abrir a boca com dificuldade para pegar o ar quando o membro pulsante de necessidade ficou imerso em seu interior. Ele sentiu que os olhos negros penetravam nele muito mais profundamente, como se estivessem procurando por algo que só ele poderia dar-lhe.

Snape inclinou-se em cima dele, empurrou e empurrou, e seus olhos escuros se arregalaram ainda mais, explorando, penetrantes em sua mente. Harry apertou os lábios firmemente determinado a não liberar nenhum sinal de dor. Deu-lhe tudo. Tudo o que Severus queria. Ficou de olhos bem abertos olhando para o rosto de Severus, permitindo-lhe entrar em seu corpo e em sua mente. Oferecendo-se a ele inteiramente.

Ele viu como, depois de apenas algumas enfiadas, Snape empurrou fundo e congelou completamente, e de seus olhos anormalmente dilatados, fluíram faíscas e suas pálpebras quase caíram, arrebatando-o ao mundo do prazer. Severus gozou, liberando um gemido gutural e Harry sentiu o pênis quente pulsando dentro dele, jogando algo quente em seu interior. O homem torceu seus lábios em algo como um sorriso cheio de alívio.

Quando o membro úmido deslizou para fora dele, permitindo que Harry baixasse as pernas, que ele mantinha no topo, caiu no chão. Severus suspirou e depositou todo o seu peso sobre Harry, cobrindo-o com seu corpo e uma túnica preta manchada de sangue. O rosto de Harry foi pressionado para a direita ao lado do rosto de Snape que estava direcionado para baixo. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante no ouvido e sentiu o tremor do corpo magro. Suavemente deslizou as mãos em Severus e envolveu seu pescoço, pressionando-o para si ainda mais **apertado.**

- Deixe-me maldito, Potter ... - O homem engasgou e Harry não pôde deixar de permitir o sorriso, que espontaneamente apareceu em seus lábios.

Eles ficaram ali por um momento em silêncio, total e morno, tão diferente da briga furiosa que os levou até ali. A sala era preenchida com a respiração pesada e calma de Severus e Harry...

Depois de um momento em que sensível e gentilmente tocou o homem em silêncio, Harry lentamente, levantou os braços, embora relutantemente, soltou-o de suas garras. Severus ficou dobrado sobre ele, olhando para seus olhos, com uma expressão que poderia ser interpretada apenas como ... derrotado. Seus cabelos negros grudavam ao redor do rosto. Franziu a testa, pensativo, semicerrando os olhos, respirando profundamente, lambeu a boca, deixando os lábios muito bem hidratados, brilhantes, o nariz grande e afiado em conjunto com os olhos sem fundo, formavam uma expressão de descrença.

E Harry não podia parar de olhar aqueles olhos porque eram de seu Severus. Embora ele ainda estivesse usando roupas de Comensal da Morte manchadas de sangue de trouxas, apensar de gotas de sangue seco estarem espalhadas por sua testa e têmporas... tudo o que ele fez anteriormente, definitivamente, era irrelevante nesse momento. Aqui e agora ... este era Severus, aquele que ele conhecia e... que ele amava.

O homem levantou a mão revertida com luva negra e tocou a bochecha de Harry. Por um momento, ele simplesmente olhou para o menino sem dizer uma palavra, como se tivesse decidido gravar permanentemente aquele rosto em sua memória, para sempre ser capaz de invocá-lo. Ele apertou o dedo indicador na testa, exatamente no ponto onde havia uma cicatriz e, com um gesto gentil e carinhoso moveu-o ao longo de sua têmpora e bochecha, até os lábios entreabertos, deixando um rastro, fraco e escuro. Os olhos devoraram quase todas as partes do rosto, que ele tocou, e quando ele passou o dedo nos lábios avermelhados de Harry, Severus involuntariamente lambeu os seus próprios. Era como se ele de repente sentisse sua boca muito seca e realmente precisasse de algo para matar a sede. Lentamente, moveu um dedo pelo queixo e ao longo do pescoço, mais e mais, através do peito e estômago. Ele ergueu os quadris, firmando-se em seus joelhos e guiou sua mão através do corpo exposto, vulnerável de Harry até chegar em sua ereção semirrígida, entre suas coxas.

O menino grunhiu, sentindo o toque áspero correr lentamente para baixo do eixo e parar no topo da cabeça de seu pênis. Mas então Severus afastou sua mão e levantou-a para sua boca. Agarrou nos dentes a ponta do material preto da luva pelo dedo indicador, que há um tempo atrás, viajou por todo o corpo de Harry e com cuidado tirou a luva. Ele a colocou de lado e fitando com um olhar ainda mais intenso os olhos expandidos do menino, guiou sua mão para baixo, enrolando-a na ereção quente.

Harry suspirou e estremeceu, sentindo ser penetrado por um vento frio através do agarre da palma em torno de seu pênis. E antes que pudesse se acostumar com a sensação que o penetrava, Snape começou a mover sua mão. Não era lento e suave. Muito pelo contrário. Os olhos de Harry tinham fugido para o crânio, atirando as mãos para cima, cerrando-as no manto negro coberto de manchas de sangue disputando com o negrume, mas agora ele não podia ver. Snape movia sua mão sobre a ereção pulsante de Harry de modo tão rápido, que era como se a todo custo quisesse fazê-lo chegar logo ao orgasmo. Como se ele precisasse imensamente dos gemidos do menino contorcendo-se debaixo dele.

Harry puxou o manto negro, forçando o homem a curvar-se ainda mais baixo sobre ele. Severus se apoiou no cotovelo, e então Harry largou o material da capa negra e passou os braços firmemente em torno de seu pescoço, apertando o rosto firmemente na pele quente da clavícula tocando-a com os lábios. Ele queria senti-lo mais ainda sobre ele.

A mão de Snape certamente não estava mais fria, oh não. Estava quente, formando um túnel com seus dedos, agarrando sua ereção formando um impressionante turbilhão de sensações percorrer seu corpo trêmulo e sensível, sentindo o cheiro forte do desejo invadindo o seu nariz e provando o suor masculino com os lábios entreabertos grudados na pele salgada do homem... Todas essas sensações eram tão intensas que pareciam escapar aos seus sentidos batendo direto nos seus lombos, fazendo com que fossem preciso apenas alguns movimentos para Harry gozar com um gemido alto. Severus apertou sua mão sobre a cabeça de seu pênis latejante, deixando-a ser coberta pelo líquido morno, desenhando listras brancas em sua palma.

Harry dobrou seu corpo, tremendo convulsivamente, e ergueu os quadris para cima, tentando apertar ainda mais firmemente seu pênis na mão quente. O menino fechou os olhos, sentindo tonturas, e por um momento ele sentiu que iria morrer de felicidade, achava que era impossível sentir tanto... alívio.

Somente quando a última onda de orgasmo deixou seu corpo de uma maneira quase afetuosa, relaxado, abrandou um pouco o abraço que usou para atrair Snape para si, não permitindo que ele se movesse. Ele afastou o rosto vermelho, tentando recuperar o fôlego sentindo os músculos tensos amolecerem. Severus usou essa fraqueza, saindo de seus braços, e novamente descansou seus peso na palma da mão.

Harry mal tinha erguido as pálpebras quando o que viu nos olhos negros do homem olhando para ele, o fez perder a respiração. Viu neles o desejo. E sensibilidade. E outra coisa ... algo profundamente escondido, mas as profundezas daqueles olhos transmitiam um brilho quente e incrível. Tocava-o. Algo como ...

Ele sentiu Severus afastar as garras de seu pênis, permitindo que ela caísse de volta na coxa e depois levou a mão coberta de esperma à boca e...

Harry arregalou os olhos, incapaz de acreditar no que via.

Não! Severus não podia ... Ele só ... Oh merda!

Ele observava com descrença cada vez maior como o homem movia a língua para além dos lábios e depois passava-a ao longo dos dedos úmidos, lambendo-lhe as sementes. Suas pálpebras caíram, e seu rosto expressava no momento, somente o prazer, como se Harry fosse uma experiência de degustação para ele, lhe proporcionando um orgasmo mais forte. Como se fosse a única maneira com que ele podia satisfazer sua sede.

Harry olhou para ele com profunda desconfiança, encantado pela visão e expressão no rosto de Severus, tão diferente, tão sutil ... Ele sabia que esta imagem incrível ficaria com ele para sempre, a reveria em seus sonhos, na realidade, em toda parte. Severus estava degustando seu esperma ... Era quase mais do que podia suportar.

Quando a mão úmida já estava limpa, o homem abaixou-a e a descansou no chão, levantando as pálpebras.

As chamas. A dor. Delícia. Anseio.

Harry piscou, não tinha certeza se o que ele viu nas pupilas negras era real, não parecia com o normal. Os olhos de Snape ainda estavam escuros e profundos, mas havia algo latente neles desta vez ...

Harry soube o que era, quando Severus se inclinou para frente, de repente, se apoiando nos cotovelos e esfregando o rosto em seu pescoço quente. E então ele disse em uma voz baixa e rouca, as palavras:

- Venha amanhã à noite. Vou preparar o jantar. E... pode trazer pijama e escova de dentes. Se você quiser.

E Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso caloroso, que apareceu em sua boca, porque sabia que esse tempo chegaria... finalmente iria dobrá-lo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o início da fic não foi propriamente Snape lembrando de um momento íntimo com Harry, você estava diante de uma sessão de inspeção mental realizada por Voldemort via legilimência na mente de Severus, e foi muito desconfortável a tirar pela descrição: _" Qualquer resistência _(de Severus) _a sua entrada _(invasão mental de Voldemort)_ e permanência só poderia terminar em loucura (...) fazia parecer que cada músculo de seu corpo houvesse se transformado em milhões de agulhas afiadas, dilacerando cada nervo em seu corpo, paralisando-os (...) Ele _(Severus sob efeito da invasão mental de Voldemort)_, então, começou a enfraquecer. As ondas de dor lentamente diminuíam, sentiu-se ser liberto _(Voldemort finalmente está satisfeito com o que viu/Snape subjugando Harry sexualmente/ e o riso descrito no início da fic era de Voldemort vendo tudo)_._ Voldemort faz inspeções regulares na mente de Severus, para ver o quanto o Mestre de Poções está evoluindo na tarefa que ele lhe deu no começo da fic, assim que descobriu que Harry Potter havia revelado seu desejo mais íntimo em sala de aula e que, para sorte de Voldemort, era uma paixão por um dos seus servos. O Lorde das Trevas mandou Snape transformar o garoto em seu submisso, que o fizesse ser tão dependente dele, que o adorasse a tal ponto que não fosse capaz de hesitar em obedecer Severus em qualquer que fosse o pedido, até matar por ele, se fosse o caso. E essa dependência tem uma importância muito grande nos planos de Voldemort, algo que ele quer muito, depende de uma ação voluntária por parte de Harry. E Voldemort está usando Severus para obter tal ação voluntária por parte do garoto. Voldemort está muito contente com os avanços e por isso rio muito quando olhou as imagens na mente do Mestre de Poções. Falta pouco para ele ter o que quer...

Os ingredientes que Snape pediu às escondidas tem uma grande importância no desdobrar da trama, é aquela história de que nem tudo o que parece é de fato. Memorize esse gesto de Snape.

Sobre a pergunta que surgiu a você na parte do capítulo em que Severus comenta seu relacionamento com Harry para Bella: a resposta é não, ninguém além de Voldemort, Bella e Severus sabe dessa "missão" que o Lorde das Trevas deu ao professor. Bella é de confiança do Lorde, é a sua mais fiel Comensal, como prova de que ele reconhece essa fidelidade, ele compartilhou o seu plano que, a princípio, era para ficar apenas entre ele e Snape. Lembra-se de quando Snape foi chamado para falar sobre a reação de Harry ao beber Desiderium Intimum? Voldemort entrou na mente do Mestre de Poções para plantar sua ordem diretamente em sua mente, para que ninguém mais ficasse sabendo, só eles. Mas, Bella fez por merecer o compartilhamento, e ela adora fazer Severus contar detalhes picantes sobre sua missão. Sendo assim, somente Bella e Voldemort sabem sobre Snape e Harry, ninguém mais. O sucesso dos planos do Lorde das Trevas depende que tudo seja mantido em sigilo, até mesmo dentro do seu grupo.

Quanto às mensagens trocadas pela pedra e que não nos foram reveladas no capítulo anterior, foram mostradas no de hoje, mas qualquer nova dúvida, pode perguntar!

**Gehenna**, realmente o capítulo de ontem foi construído cheio de controvérsias sobre a fidelidade de Snape, é chegado o momento em que os leitores irão se dividir entre os que acreditam na fidelidade de Severus e aqueles que acham que ele vai fazer o que Voldemort quer, até o final. De fato, Dumbledore não imagina os sacrifícios que Snape já está realizando para ter a confiança do Lorde das Trevas.

Respondendo suas perguntas: Sim, somente Bella sabe da "missão" de Snape em envolver Harry, e ninguém mais, é segredo até para os demais Comensais. Blackwood não faz a menor ideia de que Snape já tem Harry a sua disposição, se soubesse, talvez não dissesse aquelas coisas. Quanto ao interesse de Voldemort no sangue do garoto, infelizmente não vou poder adiantar agora, mais em breve, publicarei o capítulo que contém a explicação desse interesse do Lorde das trevas e a razão pela qual Severus é peça fundamental para que ele possa obter o que quer do Menino-que-sobreviveu. Não vai demorar muito!


	47. Chapter 47

**42 Noite especial**

_NOITE TRÁGICA EM HAMPSTONE : 12 trouxas fora assassinados._

Gritava a manchete na primeira página do "Profeta Diário" que Harry colocou ao lado do seu prato com café da manhã. Ele não queria lê-lo, não tinha forças. Apenas apertou os lábios e olhou para a salsicha pela metade, sentindo-se perder o apetite de repente. Ele tinha a impressão de que seu estômago havia se apertado em um nó.

Nem Dumbledore nem Snape apareceram no café da manhã. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu um Lufa-Lufa espalhar sua cópia de "O Profeta" e, juntamente com outro Lufa-Lufa da mesma idade sentado ao lado, começar a conversar sussurrando, em tom incrédulo, balançando suas cabeças em gestos aterrorizados. Para Harry chegou apenas trechos de frases ditas por eles:

- ... Despida da própria pele ... imaginem ...

- ... Quatro casas queimadas até o chão ... horror ...

- ... Uma criança lacerada pela metade ... Todos os ossos foram quebrados e esmagados ...

- ... É terrível ... ainda bem que eu estou em Hogwarts ...

Harry queria apenas que eles calassem a boca. Ele não queria olhar para eles, não queria ouvir isso. Não agora, não hoje, nem em dia algum!

- Harry, você está bem? Parece que você foi atacado por Zuntígolos. São criaturas bem pequenas que entram pelo seu nariz quando está deprimido, começam a comer seu cérebro. E por isso deixa a pessoa fora do ar, eles se multipicam rápido e em pouco tempo ficam sem espaço para se mover na cabeça.

Harry piscou e virou o rosto para Luna sentada ao lado dele. A corvinal fitava-o com um olha ansioso e no início ele teve um grande desejo de contar a ela sobre tudo o que ele passou no resto da noite anterior, e tudo o que não o permitiu dormir depois que voltou ao seu dormitório. O fato de que Snape matou os trouxas, que eles transaram ontem, logo depois de Snape ter feito isso... e que ele viu, mesmo com olhar de total descrença, Severus lamber seus dedos, saboreando seu esperma. Quis contar também sobre o fato de Snape ter desejado lançar Cruciatus nele, mas ele o dobrou no final, e depois se sentiu tão indescritivelmente feliz que todo o resto deixou de ter significado para ele. Quis contar que, quando ele voltou para o dormitório e se olhou no espelho, viu que seu rosto estava coberto de sangue que Severus deixou em sua pele como um estigma. Quis desabafar sobre o fato de que suas entranhas continuavam a se torcer cada vez que ele pensava nisso, mas ele não conseguia se livrar da queimação de alegria no coração com o fato de que ele conseguiu dobrá-lo, e que vai passar a noite com ele, Severus permitiu-lhe levar uma escova de dente e pijama, e ..

"... Para o inferno!"

- Sim, tudo bem - engasgou no final. A menina franziu a testa, depois olhou para o jornal sobre a mesa, e em seu rosto havia algo como ... compreensão.

- Oh, eu encontrei a razão - disse ela alegremente, então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela pegou o papel e escondeu-o em sua bolsa decorada com flores coloridas. - Meu pai sempre diz que não devemos nos preocupar com isso, pois não temos controle. Mas ele acrescenta que, nesse caso você deve falar a respeito. Mas eu não acho que é uma boa ideia. Porque senão pode ser mais atormentante ainda, ficar pensando nessas torturas... Você não acha? - Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso.

Harry pensou por um momento. Ele não tinha cabeça para tais reflexões.

- O quê? - Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Luna se inclinou na direção dele e sussurrou:

- É justo dar mais importância ao que você sente. E não o que está acontecendo ao redor. Harry, você sente dor quando machuca a mão.

O menino piscou, completamente sem entender o que sua amiga queria dizer.

- Então, ninguém pode convencê-lo de que você não deve sentir. Porque essa dor é sua, só sua. Eles não sentem e não compreendem. Então você não deve se sentir culpado.

Harry sorriu levemente e assentiu. Ele não disse uma palavra, como ela percebeu seus sentimentos, mesmo sem ele falar? Como?

Mas ele não tinha apetite. Assim, despediu-se e caminhou em passos lentos em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Não tinha dormido um minuto sequer na noite passada. Quando estava a um terço do caminho para sua casa, sentia-se tão nervoso e animado com todos os acontecimentos ocorridos, que por um momento, pensou que tudo não passou de sonho. Seus pensamentos giravam em sua mente fazendo fluir memórias. Surgiu a imagem de Snape ... Snape vestido com a túnica de Comensal da Morte, coberto de sangue, Snape, Snape olhando para ele como se Harry fosse um... maldito milagre da natureza.

E uma chama em seu coração derreteu a sujeira e o remorso.

Pela quinta vez em apenas dois minutos Harry se olhou no espelho, verificando, se sua imagem estava boa. Desta vez ele não podia contar com a ajuda das bruxas da loja ou de Gina, através de cuja reação poderia julgar como estava.

Severus disse que vai preparar o jantar, o que em si era tão fora do comum que exigia roupas especiais. Além disso, esta era a sua última noite juntos, porque no dia seguinte, todos os alunos voltariam, o que significava o fim dos seus dias de encontros. Harry estava muito desanimado com isso, principalmente depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, suspeitava de que agora tudo iria mudar e seria muito diferente. Ele sinceramente esperava que fosse mudar para melhor.

* * *

Novamente ele olhou no espelho e tentou suavizar as rugas da camisa azul escuro rente ao seu corpo, o tecido era de um material macio, de toque suave e decorado com listras brancas. Ele dobrou as mangas que eram um pouco longas demais. Vestia uma calça, igualmente escura, de cor azul-marinho para combinar com a camisa, o material também era suave ao toque e margeavam os sapatos pretos.

Parecia-lhe que estava em bom aspecto, mas ainda não tinha certeza se estava realmente bem vestido. Ele só queria se vestir bem. Ele devia ir no final da tarde. Esperava que Snape apreciasse seu aspecto. Ele esperou ansiosamente por este momento durante todo o dia.

Severus não compareceu a qualquer refeição, e Harry , logo depois do almoço, aproveitou para ajudar a professora McGonagall na limpeza dos vestígios de fogos de artifício do Ano Novo no Grande Salão. À tarde foi visitar Hagrid. Quando ele disse adeus, avisou que não apareceria no jantar, porque ele estava cansado, pois passou a noite anterior sem dormir e por isso gostaria de deitar cedo.

Várias vezes tentou suavizar as pontas salientes do seu cabelo amassando-os para os lados, o que foi, como de costume, uma ação completamente ineficaz, e depois sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho segurando sua bolsa com um pijama e objetos de higiene pessoal, juntamente com o Mapa do Maroto. Ele jogou o manto da invisibilidade em si, e, engolindo o nervosismo e agitação impaciente no estômago, desceu para as masmorras.

Quando ele parou na porta, ele se sentia um caldeirão ambulante de nervos em ebulição. Ele não sabia o que esperar. Apesar de Severus ter se comportado na noite anterior quando Harry deixou seu quarto, de um modo muito ... hmm, poder-se-ia dizer que amavelmente, se é que essa palavra, em conjunto com Severus Snape não seja um oximoro. Bem, digamos que ele foi extremamente ... calmo. Mas Harry já o conhecia o suficiente para saber uma coisa - ele nunca foi capaz de prever seu comportamento e pensamento.

Então Ele ergueu a mão para tocar a porta, que, como sempre, foi aberta automaticamente, e passou pelo escritório, tirando sua capa ao longo do caminho, cheio de expectativa, sentindo um comichão no estômago. Quando entrou na sala de estar foi envolvido por um brilho que rasgava a penumbra, ficou preso no mesmo lugar olhando para aquele olhar dos olhos negros de Severus sentado em sua cadeira, e, aparentemente esperando por ele há algum tempo. Ele teve a nítida impressão de que uma vez encarando aqueles olhos,eles se tornaram mais agudos, e o ligeiro sorriso que apareceu no rosto do homem,o tirou do equilíbrio. Assim como aqueles olhos incríveis que deslizavam ao longo de seu corpo, cobrindo toda a extensão de uma maneira quase física. O sorriso no rosto de Severus tornou-se mais amplo e Harry quase esqueceu completamente a voz quando percebeu que o homem estava, provavelmente, só ... contente de vê-lo.

- Uh ... - murmurou no final. - Boa noite, S-Severus.

- Boa noite, Potter – o homem respondeu calmamente. Por um momento Harry teve a impressão de que seu queixo tocaria o chão.

Snape lhe respondeu. Bem, isso foi ... diferente.

Seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa que estava servida com alguns pratos. Ele viu coelho assado, peixe e achava que ... peras regadas com chocolate. Ele piscou, surpreso, porque ele não tinha recordação de ter visto esse tipo de comida vir da cozinha para as mesas dos alunos de Hogwarts. Parecia que Snape havia preparado tudo sozinho.

Mais uma coisa para por na lista dos "choques da noite."

Havia dois copos sobre a mesa. Em um deles havia um líquido escuro aveludado, o outro tinha uma bebida amarela clara, com bolhas.

- Oh, isso parece muito saboroso - Harry disse finalmente quando ele conseguiu controlar sua surpresa. Ele colocou de lado sua capa e sua bolsa se aproximando, e depois afundou-se suavemente na cadeira. O homem seguiu de perto cada movimento seu.

Por que Severus olhava para ele de um jeito estranho? Completamente diferente do que o habitual. Harry estava desconfortável sob a influência desse olhar, mas ele não podia determinar o motivo.

- Você preparou tudo sozinho? - Ele perguntou, olhando para a mesa servida com os alimentos.

- Às vezes a capacidade de preparar venenos e poções é muito útil para mais alguma coisa - disse o homem, sorrindo pelo canto da boca. - Comparado com eles, esse tipo de coisa não parece ser complicada. - Depois dessas palavras, inclinou-se e serviu o prato de Harry com um pedaço de coelho ao molho de vinho.

- Para mim, isso é muito complicado - disse Harry, pegando o garfo abrindo um sorriso. - Apesar do fato de ter cozinhado para os Dursley, desde que eu tinha oito anos, não poderia fazer nada parecido. Uma vez queimei as panquecas e como castigo fiquei por três dias trancado recebendo apenas água e pão. - Vendo que os olhos de Snape ampliavam-se anormalmente, encheu a boca de comida com o garfo, decidindo que seria melhor se a deixasse fechada, porque poderia por tudo buraco abaixo. - Mmmm, delicioso - murmurou de prazer quando ele engoliu a primeira mordida.

Snape não tinha tocado na comida. Ele olhou para Harry como se ele o visse pela primeira vez na sua vida.

- Será que Dumbledore sabe que passa forme na mão de seus parentes? - Ele perguntou finalmente.

- Uh ... - Harry parou o garfo a meio caminho de sua boca. - Eu. .. Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu acho. Eu não sei se isso pode ser chamado de me fazer passar fome, eles só ...

- ... Estão relutantes em dar-lhe comida - Snape terminou para ele.

- Sim. Não. Quero dizer ... - Harry suspirou profundamente. Ele já não sabia como  
explicar. - Eu acho que eles ... Bem, eles me deram um teto para cobrir minha cabeça, me receberam em seu poder...

- Essa é a sua opinião, ou o que alegam para você? - Severus interrompeu bruscamente. Harry colocou um pedaço de coelho na boca novamente e desviou o olhar. Como ele poderia responder a isso?

- Eles ... tentaram. Eles me odeiam, dariam tudo para poder me jogar na rua e isso os faz se tornar desagradáveis comigo.

- Eu acho que não há aí qualquer justificativa para impor fome, espancamentos ...

- Mas eles não ...

- ... tortura, assédio... - Severus parou de repente e apertou os lábios, como se ele tivesse dito algo que não devia. Harry olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. - Não importa - disse após um momento, colocando garfo à boca.

Harry sentiu o calor fluir para o coração, enquanto observava a testa inclinada e enrugada de Severus, durante o jantar. Ele não imaginava que o homem iria reagir assim ao tomar conhecimento do como era tratado na casa dos Dursley. Ele achava que não se importaria. Dumbledore nunca pareceu se incomodar muito , nunca pareceu tão ... indignado.

E esse pensamento era muito doce, apesar da amargura, que surgia junto.

- Não pense que eu sempre deixei eles me torturarem- disse ele, levando outra garfada à boca. Ele sentiu os olhos do homem. - Eu me rebelei. No verão antes da terceira classe, inflei a tia do meu primo. - Ele riu, vendo o homem surpreso. - Por acidente. E depois ... Eu arrumei as malas e fugi.

As sobrancelhas de Snape subiram.

- O quê? - Ele engoliu a comida e dirigiu um olhar incrédulo para Harry.

- Eu fugi. Eu já tinha tido o suficiente deles. Eu sei o que você vai dizer – reteve Severus, que abriu a boca. - Foi algo infantil, estúpido e perigoso, mas eu tinha que fazer. Eu não podia ficar lá. Então me deparei com o Nôitibus. E tudo terminou bem.

- Você sempre teve mais sorte do que bom senso - bufou Severus e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir .

- Mais tarde, eles passaram a ter medo de mim, e na maioria das vezes eles me deixam sozinho. E até agora tem sido assim. Eles gostam de fingir que eu não existo. É conveniente para eles - disse ele, pegando uma outra garfada. - Pelo menos eles não me intimidam. - Estendeu a mão para o copo de vinho e tomou alguns goles. Severus também tomou um gole de sua bebida. –Sendo assim, você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo. - Harry sorriu e ele não conseguia dominar o riso, quando, após estas palavras, o homem engasgou com o vinho.

- Seu delírio é lisonjeiro para mim - Severus respondeu suavemente, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Você sabe, eu tenho uma imaginação fértil - jogou Harry descaradamente. - Posso imaginar um monte de coisas ...

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com interesse.

- Por exemplo?

"Por exemplo, com você me beijando ..." - Ele pensou, mas não ousou dizer em voz alta. Lambeu os lábios por um momento e apenas o encarou nos olhos profundamente negros.

- Por exemplo, coisas que eu não posso ter ...

Severus meneou a cabeça e pegou o prato de peixe.

- Não podemos ter tudo - disse ele, quando ele serviu-se a si e a Harry, pondo o prato de volta na mesa. Uma nota um pouco amarga soou em sua voz.

O menino mordeu o lábio. As áreas em que ele estava se aventurando eram muito... pantanosas, então ele preferiu mudar o rumo enquanto ainda podia. Ele pegou o garfo e espetou no peixe.

- Sabe ... essa é a nossa última noite juntos. Eu e você- disse ele após um momento. Severus olhou para ele de cima do vidro.

- E?

- Eu só queria ter certeza de que você sabe - disse ele, corando ligeiramente. - Vamos nos ver apenas nas detenções. Você poderia, por vezes, me reter depois de uma aula ... você sabe, me atribuir alguma detenção extra, poderíamos nos ver muitas vezes. - Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar do homem preso nele.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia – Severus admitiu sério. – Você já tem detenção comigo duas vezes por semana. Se eu tentasse lhe dar ainda mais, isso pareceria muito suspeito, ou pelo menos traria algumas perguntas desconfortáveis, e não queremos isso, certo?

Harry suspirou.

- Não, nós não queremos.

- Bom menino.

Harry viu um flash nos olhos de Severus, e deixar os lábios esticados em um sorriso, apesar da decepção que ele sentia.

- Então eu vou ter que masturbar-me mais - ele respondeu desafiadoramente, e com satisfação de ver como as sobrancelhas do homem iam para cima. - Vou começar amanhã à noite. Eu suspeito que, desta vez vou estar muito sensível. Não me toque após o encontro no... quanto, certo? Acho que vou fazer isso ao longo do dia ... - Não foi mais capaz de resistir e riu. Severus deu-lhe um olhar meio divertido e meio surpreso.

- Direto como sempre - ele murmurou, tendo colocando a última porção de peixe na boca.

- Não se importe. De qualquer forma, eu suspeito ... que você estará fazendo a mesma coisa - disse ele em tom desafiador.

- Eu não me importo. Mas eu tenho que decepcioná-lo ... minhas mãos estão ocupadas outra coisa.

Harry sentiu um aperto inexplicável no coração.

- Em quê?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter - disse o homem em silêncio, seus olhos brilharam quando ele falou. Harry sabia que havia ali alguma resposta, no entanto não era legí seguida Severus lhe disse o nome do "delicioso prato com peras" - e brincou com ele sobre vários temas (embora brincar é a última coisa que se espera por parte de Snape).

- Estava uma delícia - Harry suspirou, quando ele colocou o último pedaço de peras ao molho de chocolate na boca, percebendo em seguida, como ela se dissolvia em sua língua. - É a melhor coisa que já comi - disse quando ele engoliu o resto da doçura maravilhosa e abriu os olhos, vendo Snape sorrindo olhando com deleite para ele.

Estendeu a mão para uma taça de champanhe e bebeu o resto. As bolhas estouravam em seus lábios, esfregando agradavelmente o paladar. Ele suspirou e olhou para Snape que o olhava com olhar nublado e distraído. Ele gostou, e a bebida aquecia suas entranhas, e aliviou-o.

- Eu ... ee ... - Gaguejou, incapaz de forçar a sua mente a funcionar normalmente. Isso não era possível, não quando Severus ficava martelando o tempo todo esse olhar intenso sobre ele. Bem, também quando o álcool consumido acima da conta estava fazendo sua cabeça girar um pouco demais.- Eu poderia me servir de mais?- Ele disse, e acenou com o copo vazio.

- Não fique envergonhado. - Snape apontou em direção ao bar.

- Eu não vou - disse e sorriu radiante. Os olhos do homem arregalaram-se, no momento, e Harry teve a impressão de que os olhos de Severus quase absorviam seu sorriso.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o balcão, ao lado do qual havia um bar. Colocou o copo sobre a madeira escura e abriu a porta do armário.

- Como se chama? - Ele perguntou, olhando para diferentes tipos de garrafas.

- Dom Pérignon - ele ouviu a resposta calma. Ele inclinou-se, apertando os olhos para ler os nomes nos rótulos. Chianti, Chablis, Jack Daniels, absinto, Martini, Bourbon, Tequila ... Aí está!

Ele tirou do armário a garrafa escura, brilhante e colocou-a no balcão para puxar a tampa, mas depois sentiu um movimento atrás das costas e a mão de Severus, vestida de negro, apareceu ao seu lado, mergulhando no armário e pegando uma garrafa quadrada com o nome Black Label e Jack Daniels .

- Eu também vou beber. - A voz do homem era estranhamente abafada e rouca. Harry viu a mão esguia colocar a garrafa na mesa e prendê-la na superfície um pouco forte demais. Ele ouviu a respiração pesada e rápida atrás de si e quase sentia o toque do olhar intenso e escuro. Mas antes que ele pudesse virar a cabeça, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, viu a mão do homem de repente rejeitar a garrafa e - ó deuses! - Cobrir sua cintura, enquanto com a outra tecia movimentos em torno de seu peito como uma serpente, pressionando com força, como se pretendesse privá-lo de sua respiração. Severus o atraiu para si e o abraçou fortemente, e afundou quase avidamente a face em seu cabelo, inalando profundamente seu cheiro em suas narinas.

Reinou um silêncio absoluto, e Harry podia ouvir apenas a batida forte de seu coração, que parecia gritar: "oh merda, oh, oh merda, merda", batendo num ritmo frenético.

Severus apertou-lhe com tanta força, como ele temesse que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer momento para sair e escapar, apertava como se nunca tivesse a intenção de liberá-lo de suas garras. Foi durante este abraço, ganancioso como ... uma irresistível necessidade de intimidade, súbito e aparentemente impulsivo, inconsciente, que teve que se agarrar nos braços de Severus, sentir seu abraço, toque, senti-lo ... Tão perto ...

E Harry sucumbiu ao gesto, tendo o cheiro das vestes farfalhantes escuras em torno dele, o hálito quente soprando em seu cabelo e a força dos braços firmemente envolvendo-o ... Ele sabia que a partir daquele momento tudo iria ficar bem. Isso, junto com sua pequena vitória ontem à noite, mudou tudo ... Ele sentiu algo quente ser derramado em seu coração, e os olhos começam a arde-lhe de modo insuportável.

Com dificuldade ele conseguiu engolir porque ele tinha uma sensação de que algo azedo colocou-se em sua garganta, estreitando-a artificialmente. Ele suspirou profundamente, afundando ainda mais no aperto de Severus.

Mas então o homem moveu-se. Retirou suas mãos dele, retomando a consciência. Severus limpou a garganta e soltou Harry, afastando-se dele. Ele pegou a garrafa, e sem nenhuma palavra voltou para a mesa. O menino ficou parado por um momento, tentando lutar contra o calor que subia em seu corpo, com uma insuportável torção no estômago, desejava voltar ao calor. Destampou a garrafa e, sem pensar, levou o gargalo aos lábios, tomando alguns goles de uma vez. Oh sim, ele estava quente ... chamas escorriam por seu corpo junto com o efeito da bebida que consumiu durante o jantar, o champanhe, devia esquecer, esquecer tudo e dirigir os seus passos para a cadeira em que Severus se sentou, olhando o vidro que havia pegado, com ar aparentemente enigmático, imaginando algo. Foi o ardor que fez Harry pegar o vidro e removê-lo da mão de Severus, ignorando o olhar surpreso dos olhos escuros, e, em seguida, sentou sobre os seus joelhos e passou as mãos em torno dele, agarrando-lhe todo o corpo. Seu corpo tremia todo com a proximidade.

O álcool circulando em suas veias parecia guiá-lo e gritava em seu ouvido o quanto ele precisava do homem. E Harry sentiu um desejo tomar todo o seu corpo, permitiu a esse desejo controlar seus gestos, pois a única coisa que importava naquele momento, era estar com ele, sentir Severus em sua pele. Apertou os lábios no pescoço frio, fechou os olhos e começou a beijá-lo, absorvendo o sabor, usando todos os sentidos. Ele apertou os lábios no local onde sentiu o pulso rápido, e deixou-os ali por alguns momentos, saboreando cada golpe suave do fluxo sanguíneo sob a pele. Depois de um tempo, abandonou o local, fechando os lábios ardentes no lóbulo da orelha macia.

- Mmm ... - Severus murmurou, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para permitir que Harry cavasse mais fundo. O garoto ouvia apenas a batida frenética do seu coração, enquanto ele lambia passando a língua de vagar no espaço interno e quente atrás da orelha do homem, enquanto mechas de cabelo negro faziam cócegas em seu rosto, escovavam seu nariz e caiam por trás dos seus óculos. Os murmúrios, que o homem fazia, eram para ele como a mais bela música, e só ele, o diabo, sabia como obter isso dele.

- Gosta quando eu faço isso? - Ele perguntou baixinho, pegando o lóbulo da orelha do homem com os dentes, puxando-o suavemente, como um cachorro rebelde, que pegou um brinquedo favorito.

- Uhm ... - Severus murmurou, ficando rígido nesse momento, apertando as mãos nos quadris de Harry. O menino sorriu para si mesmo e começou a mover ligeiramente seus quadris. O gemido abafado que escapou por entre os lábios finos do homem foi prova suficiente para ele de que Snape estava tão animado quanto ele. Ele sentiu emoção quando moveu seus quadris sobre um volume endurecido, formando um bojo na calça do homem,e esfregou contra ele, pressionando a própria ereção dura.

Sua cabeça estava girando, mas não era culpa do álcool, era da emoção circulando nas veias. Ele queria mais. Ele queria sentir sua pele, em cada canto do seu corpo. Ele queria que Severus sentisse isso também.

- Você gosta de transar comigo? - Perguntou diretamente no ouvido do homem, ele sentiu sua respiração quente ficar rápida.

- Sim. Devo admitir que é bastante agradável - disse Snape calmamente, empurrando as mãos frias por baixo da blusa e tocando a pele quente do garoto, e Harry imaginou ter visto um sorriso circulando nos lábios finos.

- O que você pensa quando está fazendo isso? O que você imagina quando estamos transando?- Harry afastou um pouco o rosto para poder olhar no rosto do homem. Severus mordeu o lábio. Oh, ele realmente gostaria de ouvi-lo dizer isso?

- Penso sobre suas nádegas redondas - ele disse um pouco ofegante, as mãos trêmulas, vagando em torno de Harry, que murmurou baixinho com prazer. – penso em você ajoelhando-se diante de mim com a bunda empinada e as pernas afastadas. Em como você geme meu nome. Penso sobre como seu corpo se abre, para eu entrar em você até o fundo, fazendo você quase se derreter em minhas mãos ... e sobre o quanto você gosta disso.

Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar, enquanto ouvia a voz profunda de Severus dizendo coisas assim. Ele estava olhando para o brilho feroz nos olhos de Snape, vendo o canto de seu lábio tremer ligeiramente.

Oh, não, não pode se permitir ficar tão envergonhado! Ele tem que levá-lo a ...

Harry recuperou a compostura permitindo-se abrir um sorriso jovial nos lábios

- Vou lhe dizer do que eu mais gosto ...

- Mesmo? Eu mal posso esperar para ouvir você dizer o que ...

Ele moveu o rosto para mais perto e apertou os lábios na orelha quente e úmida do homem.

- Eu gosto de remover seu pênis de suas vestes pretas e segurá-lo em minha mão. Gosto de olhar para ele, para a cabeça viva, pulsante e vermelha, sentir a pele macia. No meio da sua roupa escura ele parece tão... enorme e quente. Isso me faz querer tocá-lo ... lamber ... - Harry sentiu uma punhalada nas costas provocada pelo aperto súbito das unhas de Severus. - Cobrir com meus lábios ... e inserir sua extensão em minha boca profundamente, para sentir como a ponta faz cócegas na minha garganta ...

Ele ouviu Severus puxar o ar com ruído ao lado de sua cabeça ante cada palavra, percebeu que Snape tinha um leve rubor facial. Ah, sentia-o, sim. Snape já estava duro como uma rocha.

- Você gosta de ... - A voz do homem estava ligeiramente rouca quando ele falou. Parecia como se falasse com dificuldade. Ele limpou a garganta e cerrou os olhos bem apertado - Você gosta quando entro em você?

- Oh, sim - Harry gemeu, apertando mais seus quadris em movimentos sensuais esfregando-se na eração do homem, o que fez Severus cravar mais fundo as unhas em sua carne. Mas isso não o impediu de continuar. - Eu posso imaginar isso agora, posso imaginar você fazendo. Você me preenchendo. Você pode sentir isso? Você pode sentir como é quando está transando comigo? Você sente meus braços quentes em torno de você?

Severus gemeu alto, e Harry sentiu uma torção no abdômen atirando chamas nele.

- Potter, você é ... - Ele começou, mas aparentemente não foi capaz de terminar. Ele lambeu os lábios secos. - Vá em frente. Não pare.

Isso foi encorajador. Harry sorriu para si mesmo. Ele mudou um pouco o ângulo de movimento, empurrando mais apertado para a ereção do homem, dura como uma rocha.

- É muito mais prazeroso quando você mesmo faz isso, certo? - Ele murmurou em seu ouvido. - Eu sei que você quer fazê-lo. Eu sei que à noite quando eu me for, você vai enrolar sua mão em torno do seu pênis e vai pressioná-lo em movimentos rápidos e brutais, pensando em mim, certo? Admita. Você fará isso.

A boca do homem esticou-se em um sorriso.

- Não posso esconder nada de você ... – respondeu sem fôlego, mas com firmeza.

Harry teria dado qualquer coisa naquele momento para descobrir se era só uma piada, ou se Severus realmente ...

Mas ele não pôde terminar esse pensamento, porque o homem abriu um olhar brilhante, atolado em uma neblina de luxúria, ergueu a mão que tinha por baixo da blusa, mordendo lábio inferior, empurrou os dedos longos na sua boca .

- Chupe.

Foi apenas um sussurro, mas era algo que Harry não seria capaz de não executar. Com cuidado, segurou o pulso do homem e fechou os olhos para apreciar o gosto azedo da pele. Por um momento, ficou saboreando os dedos finos, hidratando-os e, em seguida, escorregou-os para mais fundo entre seus lábios. Frio e úmido. Moveu a língua quente ao longo, da base até as pontas, como ele sempre fazia quando acariciava a ereção de Severus, olhando diretamente em seus olhos bem abertos queimando em obsessão. Ele levou o dedo delgado aos lábios e começou a movê-los para cima e para baixo ao longo de seu comprimento total, chupando-os profundamente em sua boca e arrastando atrás deles a língua molhada. Os olhos do homem que ele fitava, ficavam cada vez mais expandidos, Bebia à vista, devorando-o inteiro.

- Maravilhoso ... - Sussurrou com voz rouca, como se tivesse ingerido vidro quebrado. Harry sentiu um arrepio, perambulando por todo o corpo desde o pescoço até os pés, quando Severus tirou o dedo úmido e quente dentro da sua boca e colocou a mão em seu rosto em uma terna carícia.

Harry por um momento e deixou de mover os quadris, tentando direcionar todos os seus sentidos para aquele gesto, mas, novamente ouviu o sussurro do homem:

- Não interrompa.

Portanto, voltou a sua dança sensual, cambaleando em círculos preguiçosos com os quadris, olhando com deleite, como Severus fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás, rendendo-se completamente ao seu ataque. Oh, parecia tão bonito com aqueles lábios entreabertos e as sobrancelhas suavemente levantadas. Harry revirou os olhos, absolutamente fascinado, quanto o homem lentamente deslizou sua mão sobre seu rosto e a pôs em seu peito. Harry se inclinou e esfregou a sua bochecha contra bochecha de Severus. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração rápida e sentiu, enquanto esfregava suas peles, os fios acentuados da barba do homem querendo crescer. Em um ponto, ele percebeu que, de modo totalmente inconscientemente, começou a dar suaves beijos no rosto, testa, bochechas e têmporas de Severus, movendo-se mais e mais. Moveu-se para o lado e lambeu seu queixo, ouvindo como Severus avidamente agarrava o ar. Ele afastou sua cabeça por um momento e depois, pensando em sua própria audácia, imaginou que não seria muito difícil morder o lábio inferior.

- Ah! - O homem grunhiu e de repente abriu os olhos.

Harry viu o fogo neles. Consumia tudo, semeando a destruição, absorvendo tudo. Era tão intenso que sentiu as línguas de fogo cair sobre a sua barriga, irritando seu lombo.

- Diga-me, Severus ... - Ele começou, embora a fala de repente lhe saísse com muita dificuldade, enquanto continuava a mover os quadris, repetidamente roçando sua ereção no pênis do homem, preso na calça - ... e o que te faz mais feliz? - Ele queria desafiá-lo, ele queria fazê-lo perder completamente o controle sobre si mesmo. E, a julgar pela cara avermelhada e os sons que o homem produzia, ele tinha certeza de que ele já estava muito próximo. - Você gosta de me ter?

Ele sabia o que era quando Snape deu um gemido alto, sua mão agarrou o garoto pela camisa, puxando-o para bem perto dele, e Harry ouviu um sussurro rouco perto do seu ouvido:

- Sim, maldito... - Depois dessas palavras, Harry o agarrou pelos cabelos inclinado sua cabeça e prendendo sua boca ao pescoço exposto de Snape, e então começou a empurrar os quadris mais rápido. Harry sentiu uma mordida forte no seu ombro, que fez sua cabeça girar, e, em seguida, ele ouviu a respiração ofegante na voz rouca: - Ter você, fodê-lo, tocá-lo, trazê-lo ao orgasmo... - Ele sentiu as mãos do homem agarrar as suas nádegas, levando-o a empurrar mais forte na cabeça do seu pênis. Severus apertou os olhos com força, com o rosto perfurado por um espasmo de prazer. Harry viu perfeitamente, enquanto olhava com os olhos arregalados a expressão do homem completamente atolada na embriaguez. – Observar o prazer em seus olhos ... - Severus gemia baixinho, apertando as mãos sobre as nádegas do menino. Um prazer tão intenso invadiu seu rosto que parecia quase lhe causar dor. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse gritar, mas não veio nenhum som, apenas um tremor profundo na garganta, vibrando, ficando cada vez mais nítido. Harry assistiu, totalmente sem palavras, como Severus gozava em suas calças, tremendo e se dobrando, cravando suas unhas na sua carne macia, fazendo suas têmporas pulsarem rápido, esticando o pescoço magro mostrando veias salientes tensas como cordas a ponto da ruptura, e em seguida...relaxar, derretendo, enquanto o orgasmo retirava suas garras, deixando-o com a boca ainda aberta, avidamente buscando o ar e um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios secos.

- Você é, realmente ... uma criança, detestável e repugnante, Sr. Potter - aqueles lábios sussurraram poucos minutos depois.

- Você esqueceu de adicionar 'desenfreada' e 'sexy', senhor - respondeu Harry calmamente, não tirando nem por um segundo os olhos da visão do rosto incrivelmente leve no momento, irradiando pura satisfação. Ele não conseguia conter um sorriso alegre, que dominou seus lábios. - Oh, eu amo nossas ... conversas excêntricas.

Snape levantou os olhos lentamente, e Harry ficou impressionado ao ver os olhos enevoados ainda incandescentes de calor. Pareceu tocá-lo e cobrir seu rosto.

- Eu tenho que admitir que elas estão ficando melhor e melhor ... - O homem disse em voz baixa. Ainda respirando pesadamente. Ele ainda não tirava os olhos do rosto de Harry, como se estivesse tentando gravá-lo em sua mente.

- É eu só mereço elogio? - Perguntou o menino, sorrindo. - Você não poderia me dar por isso... alguns pontos?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam, e um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

- Sim, eu acho que seria possível atribuir alguns...

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Sério?

- Pelo impacto que tenho sobre suas habilidades e conhecimentos ... cinco pontos para Sonserina.

Harry abriu a boca. Simplesmente não podia acreditar.

- Você é ... você é ... impossível.

- E vice-versa - disse Severus, não tentando fazer qualquer esforço para segurar um sorriso trêmulo, espreitando-se nos cantos dos seus lábios.

Harry suspirou e se inclinou para frente, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Snape, aninhando o rosto em seu pescoço. Ele ouviu Snape murmurar um feitiço de limpeza, e sorriu para si mesmo. Ele estava agora tão bem. Eles não precisavam fazer mais nada naquela noite, só queria sentar, encolhido contra Severus e... oh, sim, sentiu as mãos acariciando suas costas, lenta e suavemente.

Tentou ignorar a leve tontura, que apareceu assim que ele fechou os olhos, e o abraçou se sentindo mais e mais cansado. A noite sem dormir e a enorme dose de emoções delirantes, que há um momento atrás, varreu seu corpo, começou a cobrar seu preço. O silêncio que imperava em volta e a respiração suave, monótona e tranquila que ele ouvia sobre ele, o embalava e envolvia.

- Você pode dormir aqui - Severus disse baixinho, puxando-o das trevas que avolumava-se em volta de Harry.- Venha para o quarto.

- Eu não quero dormir - murmurou Harry, esfregando o rosto em seu pescoço e aninhando-se mais profundamente. - Sabe... Eu queria ... fazer amor com você sem roupa.

As mãos do homem que acariciavam suas costas, pararam de repente, e o corpo ficou tenso.

Ele franziu a testa. Se ele tivesse dito algo de errado?

- Eu ... - Continuou, no entanto, rodeado pelo calor e o cheiro de Severus. - Eu gostaria que você tirasse sua capa, todas as peças e... eu desejo sufocar com beijos cada parte sua, sufocar com beijos cada centímetro de sua pele. Deixe-me tocá-la, deixe? Uma vez?

Por um momento houve silêncio de veludo, e Harry ouviu uma vibração em algum lugar sobre a respiração do homem. E o pulso latejante sob a pele. Tão perto.

- A única coisa que vou deixar você fazer agora é dormir - disse ele após um momento e se moveu levemente, como se estivesse indo para longe de Harry.

- Não faça isso. - Harry balançou a cabeça e entrelaçou os braços em torno dele pelo pescoço, agarrado-se mais apertado ainda nele. - Deixe-me apenas ficar assim. Um pouco. Aqui está bom.

Severus deu um suspiro silencioso, e então começou a acariciar suas costas. Harry murmurou suavemente no pescoço dele, entregando-se às carícias e permitindo que seu corpo relaxasse, e drenasse sua mente.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, porque o tempo era contado pelas respirações de Severus e as batidas do seu coração. Envolvendo-o noite adentro.

Em algum lugar na fronteira de sua consciência, ele ouviu uma voz:

- Basta. Você vai dormir.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa em resposta, permitindo que mãos poderosas deslizassem sob suas nádegas. Ele sentiu um movimento e os sentidos abafados pelo sono, registrou, em algum lugar de sua mente, que provavelmente estava sendo transportado. Ele suspirou quando suas costas tocaram em algo macio, e apertou com força os braços ao redor do pescoço de Severus que lhe deu um toque gentil mas firmemente, pondo-o de lado, e o calor se foi. Ele tentou abrir seus olhos, mas suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, e os músculos não cooperavam. Então sentiu algo levantar seus pés e tira seu sapato. E depois as meias. Antes que ele pudesse notar com clareza, seus quadris foram levantados e as calças puxadas.

- O q-que... fazendo...? - Ele murmurou para o ar, mas a pergunta congelou nos lábios quando seus óculos foram removidos e sentiu lábios quentes pressionados em sua têmpora.

- Shh, durma.

Ele murmurou, desconsolado, quando a boca foi afastada e em seguida sua camisa foi gentilmente levantada e arrastada pela cabeça. Isso o fez sentir-se excitado, mas não abriu os olhos. Era suficiente sentir ser tocado. Quando uma coberta macia caiu sobre seus ombros nus, virou de lado e sussurrou sonolento:

- Se eu sonhar com você... e chamar seu nome... Isto irá revelar o nosso segredo - disse ele sem conseguir parar o bocejo, que veio depois destas palavras.

Ele sentiu dedos frios alisando seu rosto.

- Nesse caso, seu segredo está seguro - Severus respondeu suavemente. - Boa noite.

Harry sorriu e colocou o rosto no travesseiro e caiu na escuridão.

- Boa noite ... Severus.

Ele ouviu passos e o barulho de fechar de porta, e depois de algum tempo o som de água corrente. Sim, ele estava incrivelmente sonolento, mas depois não conseguiu dormir, não dormiria antes de Severus se juntar a ele. Depois, há toda uma diferença em adormecer ali em relação ao seu dormitório, estava no quarto de Snape, ele queria pelo menos ouvir o farfalhar de suas vestes, quando o homem se deitasse ao lado dele, ele queria sentir sua presença.

Com o maior esforço ele conseguiu levantar as pálpebras, mas tudo que ele vio foi a escuridão absoluta que reinava na sala. Ele tentou se concentrar no contorno pouco visível dos objetos, de modo que ele pudesse ter certeza que seus olhos permaneciam abertos, queria ouvir os ruídos vindos do banheiro.

Depois de algum tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade, o murmúrio da água diminuiu. Momentos depois a porta do banheiro foi aberta para o quarto e uma luz brilhante caiu sobre a escuridão. Muito brilhante. Harry fechou os olhos. Agora ele podia dormir.

Acompanhou atentamente com os ouvidos, os passos suaves de Severus, que andava sobre seus pés descalços. O colchão do outro lado da cama de repente afundou, ouviu um suave farfalhar de tecido liso na escuridão, como se fossem penas de asa de coruja roçando umas nas outras. E Harry, quando Severus deitava-se atrás dele, tinha grande dificuldade em controlar o forte desejo de se virar para seu lado e tocá-lo. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, deitado imóvel, tentando respirar profunda e uniformemente. Agora, quando ele se dava conta que estava deitado com ele na mesma cama, a sonolência parecia, pelo menos em parte, ter liberado-o de suas garras. Era uma experiência muito incrível essa de ser capaz de simplesmente adormecer ali.

Ouviu a respiração calma e profunda de Severus no meio do silêncio prevalecente em torno, e perguntou-se se ele deveria falar, mover-se, dar-lhe um sinal de que ele ainda não dormia. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? O que iria acontecer se ele se virasse para ele e tentasse fazer contato, e se Snape se afastar e ir embora?

Ele ficou ali por um tempo, pensando no que fazer e não sendo capaz de decidir quando, de repente ele ouviu um barulho curto atrás de si. Inicialmente, ele não prestou muita atenção, convencido de que Snape provavelmente mudara de posição. Mas depois ouviu um sussurro de movimento se repetir, e o colchão afundou atrás dele mais perto, como se Severus ... estivesse empurrado-se para perto.

O coração de Harry acelerou e imediatamente, sentiu um formigamento de esperança nas veias, mas ainda não fez qualquer gesto, esperando em silêncio e suspense pelo próximo passo do homem e se perguntando se poderia estar deduzindo errado.

Mas não! Outro rumor, desta vez mais rápido, e Harry claramente sentiu um toque suave em suas costas. Pareceu-lhe que Severus se empurrou tão perto dele que pôde tocar seu braço.

Harry lutou consigo. Queria tanto virar-se na direção dele que tinha a impressão de que estava tremendo com esse desejo, mas por outro lado, temia que Snape se afastasse e voltasse para seu lugar, e então ...

"Oh merda!"

Dominou um suspiro surpreso quando ouviu o barulho de novo, e sentiu sobre seu ombro nu, o toque suave dos dedos de Severus, que lentamente começou a se mover ao longo de sua mão, acariciando-o com delicadeza, como se o homem temesse acordá-lo a qualquer momento. Harry nem sequer engolia a saliva, tento dificuldade para manter a respiração calma, tinha a impressão de que seu batimento cardíaco era claramente audível no silêncio espesso.

Sua pele parecia pulsar vivamente nos lugares onde os dedos de Severus tocaram, e Harry suspirou em espírito, quando o homem afastou sua mão. No entanto, muito rapidamente se esqueceu desse gesto quando sentiu um movimento atrás dele e... Severus se moveu para mais perto ainda, Harry sentiu a pele fria tocar sua carne envolvendo-o e abraçando sua cintura.

Sentiu a pressão. Ele certamente deve estar sonhando. Ele adormeceu e agora ele sonhava que os braços de Severus estavam em torno dele. Afinal, é impossível que Snape ... que ... ele ... e, pode estar ... oh! Ele ... puxou-o suavemente para junto de si, colocando-se atrás dele, de modo que seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente e... e colocou o rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração incrivelmente quente roçar na pele de Harry, fazendo o garoto ter certeza de que naquele momento começara a tremer. Mas, aparentemente, não era perceptível, porque Snape recuou, moveu seu rosto ligeiramente para baixo, empurrando os lábios quentes e úmidos para seu braço e... e Harry tinha certeza que ele ouviu, no meio do silêncio, tão pesado, um quase inaudível sussurro rouco:

- Eu não posso mudar ... - Severus deslizou seus lábios quentes em seu pescoço e deu um beijo suave sobre ele. - Eu não posso ... - No entanto, ele repetiu baixinho, e o suspiro pesado que se seguiu após essas palavras fez que algo se apertasse dolorosamente no coração de Harry.

Severus não disse mais nada. Afundou seu rosto em seu cabelo.

Esfregou o rosto nas mechas arrepiadas, o abraçou ainda mais forte e congelou. Harry ficou em silêncio na escuridão, cercado pelos braços e o cheiro do homem, absorvendo aquela proximidade incrível com todo o seu ser , que o ajudava a acalmar a respiração, Severus finalmente o abraçara para dormir.

CDN

* * *

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o Desiderium Intimum puxa muito pela memória do leitor, não tem jeito, volta e meia, haverá trechos que suscitarão elementos de capítulos anteriores, é tudo uma teia de pensamentos, gestos e ações milimetricamente conectados, uma coisa puxa a outra e uma precisa da outra para se sustentar, para se justificar. Sinto pena de Snape também, no meio disso tudo, ele é o mais usado, por ambos os lados, ninguém se importa com ele, com que ele sente, exigem apenas que ele faça. O seu entendimento sobre a postura de Snape com Harry está correta, de fato é aquilo mesmo. E ao olhar para o menino trouxa morto, ele se lembrou de Harry, e isso o fez refletir amargamente sobre tudo o que ele estava sendo obrigado a fazer por uma "causa maior".

Sobre a visão que Harry teve quando Snape beijou sua cicatriz na sala de runas, a resposta é sim, a visão tem tudo a ver com a poção que Snape está fazendo...

No capítulo anterior tivemos uma noção mais clara do quanto Harry está envolvido por Snape, do quanto ele é capaz de sacrificar para estar com ele, para agradá-lo, para ter algum gesto, algum toque, para ser permitido ficar junto. Como você disse: _"é um amor que passa os limites da razão, é uma entrega absoluta,é linda e penosa. É o que Snape precisa e o que detesta...",_ e além disso é o que Voldemort quer que aconteça, mas para uso bem maléfico...

Snape realmente estava num momento de vulnerabilidade, Harry o pegou num momento muito complicado, um momento em que estava quase sem forças para resistir a seus impulsos e sentimentos, por isso reagiu de modo tão violento, usou de sua última arma para se "proteger" da proximidade "perigosa" do garoto naquele momento.

A frase que melhor resume o dilema de Snape nessa fic é realmente essa: _"Você acha que só você tem que sacrificar algo próximo de você!". _De fato, diz tudo, e como diz!

Hoje os dois voltaram a dormir juntos, foi fofo, não?

**Gehenna**, realmente a questão sobre o desejo de Voldemort em ter o sangue de Harry, não é algo tão simples a ponto de se resolver _"simplesmente levando o garoto até o Lorde_", nesse caso, como você afirmou, tudo estaria resolvido, Snape levaria o menino e pronto...No entanto, a coisa é mais complexa, exige coisas delicadas para que o que ele de fato deseja dê certo, se concretize. Será muito interessante o desenrolar dessa explicação nos capítulos seguintes, devo adiantar que serão dilemáticos para os leitores, a angústia e a dúvida vai pairar forte e opressiva. Preparem-se!


	48. Chapter 48

**43 O sabor, o cheiro, seu toque**

Às vezes, quando ele sonha, seus sonhos lhe parecem mais reais que a realidade. De modo que não é nada surpreendente que, durante uma fuga, nasça-lhe asas permitindo-lhe voar. Não há nada alarmante, quando de repente o chão desaparece sob seus pés e ele cai em um abismo sem fundo. Não há nada de anormal quando sente dedos frios apertando sua cintura enquanto vê uma cabeça escura se movendo entre as suas coxas. Não, algo como isso só acontece em um sonho muito ... agradável.

Harry muitas vezes era assombrado por sonhos desse tipo. Especialmente o último. Então sua consciência não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando sentiu dedos frios vagarem ao longo de seu corpo e uma boca quente pressionar atrás dele. Não considerou isso algo anormal, isso sempre acontecia nesse tipo de sonho. Não, não era tão irreal até que parecia...

... Real.

Espere, sonhos se tornam realidade? E principalmente tais sonhos.

Não, algo estava diferente, sentia cada vez mais. O roçar dos dedos ao longo do seu braço e pescoço e os beijos quentes vagando ao longo da sua espinha, mais e mais ...

Lentamente ele abriu os olhos, quase certo que, quando fizesse isso, tudo iria desaparecer imediatamente, mas nada aconteceu. Ainda era subjugado por uma sensação convincente de que, agora tudo era ainda mais claro. Sentiu mãos vagando pelo seu corpo em movimentos delicados, deslizando seus dedos ao longo das suas costas fazendo movimentos em cruz, passando por sua cueca e roçando suas nádegas. Harry piscou, tentando se lembrar de onde ele estava e o que estava acontecendo. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a mão de alguém levantou a sua perna, forçando-o a dobrá-la e começou a acariciar a parte interna de suas coxas, devagar, deslizando suavemente ao longo do corpo quente. Um arrepio frio correu ao longo de todo o corpo de Harry, fez surgir as memórias em sua mente.

Estava no quarto de Snape. Em sua cama. E esta mão, o corpo deitado por trás dele, esses lábios quentes degustando a pele de suas costas eram de ...

Ele suspirou profundamente, quando ele sentiu o roçar dos dedos escorregando ao longo de seu pênis que respondeu ao toque com um tremor quase doloroso. Harry cerrou os olhos e abriu a boca, porque de repente todo o ar de seus pulmões fugiu, como que por magia. Podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Severus atrás dele. Sentia o homem mover a mão maravilhosa para as suas nádegas e baixar sua cueca. Lentamente, ele começou a virar a cabeça e murmurar baixinho por causa da sensação de prazer. O material esfregava contra a sua pele revelando centímetro por centímetro das nádegas arredondadas e indo ao longo de suas coxas. Sentiu a boca se afastar de seu pescoço, assim Harry pôde virar a cabeça completamente. Ele levantou os olhos, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um dedo longo e molhado escorregar para dentro dele.

Seu corpo dobrou-se, mas ele não tirava os olhos dos olhos negros presos aos dele, mesmo que tudo que ele via fosse turvo e nebuloso. Ele levantou a mão e tocou o rosto do homem curvado sobre ele, pelo qual caiam longos fios escuros, envolvendo-o em sua sombra. A visão provocou nele uma explosão de alegria quente e não conseguiu parar o sorriso sonolento que deslizou em seus lábios.

- Bom dia ... Severus - ele disse baixinho, sentindo como o dedo do homem movia-se suavemente na sua entrada. Em resposta, Snape simplesmente inclinou-se e apertou os lábios na sua testa, sussurrando:

- Não diga nada...

Ele inclinou-se por um momento e olhou para Harry, como se estivesse tentando memorizar sua imagem com cabelo desgrenhado do sono, o rosto amassado, os olhos sonolentos, a pele brilhante, quente e o persistente sorriso sonolento em seus lábios. Harry correspondia a esse olhar, consumindo cada parte da face do homem olhando para ele com atenção, não se incomodava com o fato de que não podia ver claramente.

Sim, era verdade. Pela primeira vez, ele acordou e estava deitado ao lado de Severus. Pela primeira vez depois de acordar, ele podia sentir sua proximidade, ele podia ver seu rosto curvado sobre ele, ele podia desfrutar do fato de que ele permaneceu ao seu lado, de que não o deixou no meio da noite, como era o hábito. Pela primeira vez, Severus quis ficar com ele após o despertar e essa consciência fez o sangue de Harry começar a circular ainda mais rápido do que antes.

Moveu a mão do rosto para baixo, em direção aos seus lábios finos, que se separaram sob a influência do toque, e seus dedos se beneficiaram com o convite e mergulhou no interior quente da boca de Severus. A vista era tão incrível que ele prendeu a respiração quando ele viu os lábios de Snape apertar em torno de seu dedo indicador, deslizando a língua incrivelmente quente e cambaleando-a ao longo do dedo de modo lento, pegajoso, formando círculos em torno dos músculos macios. Ele tinha a impressão de que a boca de Snape gerava uma espécie de feixe de ondas de energia, que viajam-lhe do dedão do pé ao longo de todo o corpo indo direto para um ponto muito sensível em seu abdômen. A força dessas ondas foi intensificada quando Harry sentiu seu dedo vibrar com murmúrios de Severus, fazendo sua mente virar espuma ouvindo aquilo.

No entanto, todas essas sensações empalideceram um pouco, quando um segundo dedo deslizou para dentro dele. Harry deixou um gemido alto escapar dos lábios dele, foi incapaz de parar de gemer, gemidos que se intensificaram quando Severus começou a mover os dois dedos para dentro dele, a princípio lentamente, mas a cada momento, em que seus músculos iam se alargando, foi se movendo mais rápido e mais fortemente. Harry deslizou sua mão pelo cabelo preto, sentindo as mechas macias, parando seu toque no pescoço de Snape, que, nesse momento, debruçou-se sobre ele e atacou seu peito com a boca. Os olhos de Harry fugiram para o crânio, quando sentiu os dentes do homem mordendo o bico de seu mamilo, em seguida, pressionando a língua molhada em sua pele com desejo quase voraz, como se Severus tivesse se abstido longamente de prová-lo, como se tivesse esperado por esse momento durante toda a noite e agora, finalmente, era capaz de afundar seus lábios e os dentes em seu corpo e devorá-lo. Todo.

Harry se contorcia e gemia, ele não era capaz de se livrar dessa boca gananciosa, de qualquer maneira, não queria isso, mas era tudo muito... tão ... não podia mais ... simplesmente não conseguia! Os lábios de Severus estavam por toda parte sobre ele, absorvendo cada pedacinho de sua pele no peito, mordendo-o no braço e no pescoço, percorria o seu pescoço, deixando para trás uma longa e molhada pista, e cada toque da respiração quente e acelerada em sua pele úmida, fez com que ele sentisse uma emoção tão forte espalhar-se em suas veias, que teve a impressão de que mais alguns toques o fariam explodir.

Ele ouviu e sentiu a respiração pesada de Severus, embora sua própria respiração abafasse quase tudo, e quase estremeceu de alívio quando os dedos se retiraram, e Snape recuou um pouco, como se atingido por algo, embora não afastasse nem por um momento a boca de sobre seu corpo. Parecia que Harry estava tendo a última oportunidade para tomar uma respiração, antes de Severus ... antes que ele ...

Oh sim! Exatamente assim!

Quase gritou quando sentiu algo quente e liso escorregando para dentro dele, e os dedos de Severus apertando na sua cintura, afundando na sua carne macia como garras. Sim, adorou, queria, queria que Severus mergulhasse ainda mais, ainda mais, ele queria sentir tudo isso em seu interior, tanto quanto possível, tanto quanto Severus quisesse entrar. Nele. Queria seu gosto, seu cheiro, seu toque. Em toda parte. Em todos os lugares onde fosse capaz de alcançar.

Quando o testículo quente do homem tocou suas nádegas, sentiu o pênis pulsando preenchê-lo completamente, e quando o interior do corpo de Harry já estava adaptado ao seu tamanho, Severus começou a se mover devagar, puxando e penetrando profundamente.

A boca voltou a fazer o caminho anterior ao longo do pescoço do garoto, e parou somente no momento em que Harry levantou os olhos quentes, ele viu o rosto de Severus inclinado sobre ele, localizado a apenas alguns centímetros. Os olhos negros mergulharam nos olhos verdes, buscando avidamente absorver qualquer traço, mesmo a menor explosão de prazer que aparecesse pelo rosto de Harry. Ele pareceu quase brilhar de triunfo, quando o pênis atingiu o lugar mais sensível em seu interior, e Harry abriu a boca quase morrendo de prazer, incapaz de dar de si algo além do som longo, vibrante "ooooooooh". E os olhos de Severus devoravam cada ruga que aparecia em sua face, cada espasmo de prazer, fazendo com que cada movimento seu, fizesse os olhos de Harry ficarem cada vez maiores e mais brilhantes, não desgrudando de suas íris.

Já saciado por esta visão, Severus se inclinou ainda mais perto e mergulhou sua boca atacando o rosto de Harry intoxicado de agonia e seus lábios pareciam ser ainda mais quentes do que antes, se possível. E ainda mais famintos. Como se algo o tivesse interrompido de sua saborosa refeição, e agora voltava ao seu alimento com interesse aumentado. Harry permitiu-lhe provar o gosto de cada parte de sua pele inflamada. Não estando no uso dos óculos, Severus tinha acesso a todos os lugares e beijou sua testa e pálpebras. E até mesmo o nariz. Uma e outra vez, sem parar, como se não tivesse o suficiente e quisesse mais, ainda mais sabor de Harry. Ele virou a cabeça um pouco e começou a beijar a bochecha, a orelha e o espaço circundante. Como se estivesse tentando desfrutar de tudo e lembrar-se completamente o sabor.

Merlin, quantas vezes Harry imaginou em sonhos com Severus tomando-o desta forma. Benigna. Paciente. Calculada apenas para a doação de prazer. Quantas vezes já desejou que o homem beijasse seu rosto inteiro e olhasse para ele, estivesse nele, não apenas através de seu pênis, mas também pelo olhar, pela respiração ... e pensamentos. Ele sentiu que ele começava a tremer, que algo dentro dele quebrava e com isso algo estranho começava a acontecer. A sensação foi se aproximando, com cada impulso, foi chegando mais perto, enchendo seus lombos e o peito, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e sangrou-a, seus olhos queimaram.

Outro tiro e outro beijo quente em seu rosto. A respiração quente do homem roçava porções de sua face molhada, por onde descasou os lábios finos que não cansavam de prová-lo. Fios delicados de cabelo caiam para frente fazendo cócegas em seu rosto e liberando um cheiro tão familiar.

Severus estava sobre ele e nele. Afundado, submerso, perdido em Harry.

É demais, ele não aguentava mais, ele não podia mais ... agora ...

De sua garganta, saiu um grito, muito rouco:

- Severussssss...

Ele não era mais capaz de controlar seu corpo, que dobrado, foi inundado por um calor que nunca experimentou. Todos os seus músculos ficaram tensos e seu pênis quase dolorosamente latejante, atirou fluxos de espermatozoides que se instalaram no tecido preto da cama. Ele tinha a impressão de que virara cinzas, e que a sensação era tão boa que nada poderia ser mais agradável.

Quando o orgasmo finalmente o liberou de suas garras fortes, e ele, exausto, tremendo incontrolavelmente, caiu mole na cama, ele sentiu a mão de Severus em volta do seu pênis, coletando seu sêmen ainda quente. Apertou ligeiramente. Harry tentou abrir seus olhos, mas não foi capaz, teve a impressão de que não tinha forças para mover nem sequer um dedo pequeno do pé. As ondas de orgasmo desapareceram, mas algo dentro dele ainda estava tremendo, ainda se derramando, renascendo, teve a sensação de uma corda apertando seu pescoço fazendo-o ter cada vez mais dificuldade para respirar.

Era tudo tão ... tão ...

Ele estremeceu ligeiramente quando sentiu os longos dedos de Snape em suas costas espalhando o sêmen quente em sua pele, mas depois de um tempo, a língua quente sucedeu os dedos, que se movia lentamente sobre a pele, coletando cuidadosamente cada gota.

O tremor tomou o impulso, Harry tremia como se o mundo inteiro estivesse tremendo. Severus murmurou lambendo o sêmen em suas costas e acelerou ainda mais, empurrando novamente os dedos na sua carne macia e cerrando os dentes no seu ombro nu. Se moveu cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais firme, mais violentamente, até que finalmente ... congelou e deu um longo e abafado gemido, e seu pênis latejante encheu o interior de Harry com ardor e doçura. O cheiro, o sabor e o calor de Severus. Sua essência.

Ele sentiu que o coração, em vez de travar, acelerava, e algo em seu peito inchava, crescia e pressionava os pulmões, fazendo-o não ser capaz de recuperar o fôlego. E quando o corpo relaxado atrás dele caiu, soltando um profundo suspiro e seu braço e ereção úmida e aquecida saiu dele, deixando-o ... vazio ...

... Harry soltou, de repente, soluços violentos. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com ele, ele não conseguia se controlar. Ele apertou a mão aos lábios e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, tentando abafar os soluços desesperados, mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto e embebiam a seda preta.

Não, não podia mostrar-se assim ... O que ele estava fazendo? Ele deve parar. "Pare imediatamente!" O que Severus vai pensar sobre isso? E se ...

- Potter ... – ouviu a voz profunda de Severus um pouco acima, isso fez Harry quase entrar em pânico, incapaz de parar de soluçar, e muito menos de responder. Não tinha inteiro controle do que estava acontecendo com ele.

Não, Snape não podia vê-lo assim! Ele deve se acalmar! "Pare de agir como um ..."

Mas ele não foi capaz de terminar esse pensamento, porque sua mente foi sufocada com surpresa quando sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro, as mãos firmes de Snape tentaram afastá-lo do travesseiro obrigando-o a voltar-se na direção do homem. Por um momento ele se opôs, não querendo que o homem visse-o nessa condição, mas depois de um tempo desistiu, porque ele não tinha forças para lutar, já não tinha forças para resistir. Ele se rendeu aos braços fortes, que o fez se virar, Severus enfiou a mão sob suas costas, moveu-a pelo seu pescoço e parou em seu cabelo, levantou a sua cabeça e apertou-a contra seu pescoço. Longos dedos suavemente acariciaram seus cabelos, movendo-se entre os fios molhados de suor. Todo o seu corpo tremia de choro mal reprimido, que parecia rasgá-lo em pedaços por dentro.

- Shhh - sussurrou Severus, brando tentando acalmá-lo. Como se falasse com uma criança assustada. - Shhh ...

E Harry, aninhado nos braços quentes de Severus, sentiu seu surpreendente perfume envolvê-lo como num casulo, lentamente, se acalmou. Os soluços fortes e descontrolados se transformaram em soluços esparsos, que por algum tempo ainda abalaram seu corpo, mas cada vez menos, até que desapareceu completamente. E houve silêncio. Preenchido apenas por duas respirações. E pensamentos.

Harry suspirou profundamente, tentando analisar tudo o que se passou para entender o que aconteceu com ele. Ele se sentia tão envergonhado por esta súbita explosão que ele não podia imaginar como ele poderia agora olhar para o rosto de Snape. Seu coração ainda estava trabalhando a um ritmo acelerado, e vibrando em seu corpo, e o tremor desaparecendo lentamente, quando o homem libertou-o das garras e permitiu que sua cabeça caísse sobre o travesseiro.

Harry não tinha escolha. Lentamente, ele levantou os olhos, esperando ver no rosto do homem debruçado sobre ele quase tudo, desde o sorriso sarcástico, e viés de nojo, mas certamente não esperava que ele iria ver ... preocupação. A face de Severus estava escondida pelas sombras dos cabelos de ébano que caia-lhe, mas ele podia ver seus olhos bem abertos e uma profunda ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

Oh, ele era tão estúpido. O que ele poderia dizer? Como explicar?

- Eu ... - Ele começou hesitante, quase sozinho, sem saber o que exatamente ele queria dizer. – Isso que aconteceu. Eu não sei ... Eu não queria. Eu só ...

- Eu sei - sussurrou Severus.

Essa palavra calma fez Harry ficar em silêncio, e sua gratidão formou uma explosão em seu coração, tão profunda que quase estremeceu de alívio. Severus o havia compreendido. Ele não estava ali para ameaçá-lo. Não. Ele ... olhava para ele de tal forma, e Harry tinha a impressão de que ele nunca viu tal visão. Parecia-lhe que se entrelaçavam e envolviam-se. Ele sentiu-se ser tocado na alma, fundo, muito fundo. Ele realmente não precisava de qualquer palavra para sentir o poder que emanava dele. A força e algo mais ...

Certeza.

Ele sorriu.

Não precisa de nada mais.

* * *

Severus Snape raspava sua barba muitas vezes. Quase todos os dias. Ele gostava de fazê-lo devagar, com cuidado, calculando cada movimento do seu pulso. Aquilo era uma espécie de ritual, que ninguém e nada podia impedir. E nunca deixava de fazer.

Hoje também tentou realizar esse ritual. O único problema era que seus olhos insistentemente, sem querer, desviavam para o lado onde havia a sombra translúcida de Potter tomando banho na cabine. O banheiro era grande e espaçoso, e de seu lugar na pia, via refletida no espelho, de pé na cabine, a imagem do e seu corpo nu. Chegavam aos seus ouvidos o som de água corrente e os salpicos irregulares.

Após alguns momentos, ele olhou para seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Mais frio e repugnante do que nunca. A testa franzida e a boca torta dava-lhe o ar de um animal selvagem, que a qualquer momento pode morder a perna de alguém. Agora, porém, parte de seu queixo e face direita, foram cobertos com creme. Ele franziu a testa, ainda mais, e voltou para o ritual, posicionando a lâmina no rosto e lentamente moveu com um sentido de empurrar para baixo.

Então o som de água corrente diminuiu e a porta da cabine se abriu. Nesse momento Severus fixou o olhar no seu reflexo no espelho e começou a deslizar a lâmina sobre a pele, como se não tivesse interessado em nada mais além disso. No final, ele soltou um silvo calmo, como se finalmente se rendesse, e seu olhar descansou na silhueta de Potter parado na frente da cabine. O menino pegou uma toalha verde com emblema da Sonserina para enxugar o cabelo, seu corpo nu brilhava com a umidade da água, as gotas continuavam fluindo por sua pele macia, clara, suave e ainda tão fresca como se nunca ninguém a tivesse tocado ainda. O pênis flácido e os dois testículos redondos oscilavam ligeiramente entre as coxas, quando com movimentos vigorosos, limpou o cabelo. Quando terminou, pendurou a toalha sobre os ombros e jogou o cabelo para trás. Os fios molhados pareciam ser muito mais escuros que o normal. Pregavam na fronte pálida, criando um contraste surpreendente. Mas tudo, absolutamente tudo parecia desbotado e sem graça em comparação com os grandes olhos verdes brilhando. Agora, sem óculos, cercado de cabelos pretos e pele pálida, bateu tanto fulgor, como se alguém tivesse privado toda a luz do ambiente e só restasse aquele brilho. Tudo isso em combinação com o sorriso gentil, sonhador que não desaparecia de seu rosto nem por um momento, o fez levantar a lâmina novamente sem tirar os olhos do menino, parecia ser tão ... suculento e vivo.

E então aconteceu. Severus Snape errou o movimento.

- Droga! - xingou baixinho, olhando com raiva a barba com uma mancha vermelha.

- Severus? – a voz de Potter estava preocupada. Ele chegou mais perto, pisando suavemente com os pés descalços. - O que aconteceu?

Severus lavou a lâmina sangrenta e olhou para a gota de sangue escorrendo pelo queixo.

- Nada - ele murmurou baixinho, embora ele se parecesse mais com alguém que estivesse a pouco de assassinar alguém. Ou melhor a si.

Potter estava ao lado das suas narinas e fluiu para o homem um intenso aroma de baunilha e chocolate. Ele devia estremecer com desgosto ante um sentimento tão doce como uma mistura narcótica, mas, inadvertidamente, virou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e inalou o cheiro profundamente nos pulmões. Perfume. Sempre o cheiro, o mesmo repugnantemente cheiro doce flutuando em torno do menino como uma cobertura adicional. Mais forte ainda do que a sua aura mágica. Ele sentia o cheiro sempre que Potter estava por perto, explodia em seu rosto quando ele se inclinava sobre o seu caldeirão durante a aula, às vezes, ele podia até dizer que sentia seu rastro aromático no corredor por onde Potter já havia passado, seu cheiro permanecia no ar, como uma faixa de perfume, delicado e dissipando-se, mas ainda assim perceptível.

Na face crua apareceu um prazer amargo, embora não pudesse decidir o que sentia. Ou melhor, o que ele preferia sentir. Quando ele levantou os olhos, encontrou o olhar surpreso de Potter, olhando para ele com aqueles condenados olhos verdes.

Ele endireitou-se, afastou-se de perto do cabelo molhado do garoto e limpou a garganta, novamente olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Desta vez, parecia alguém que realmente precisa de algo mais forte. E rapidamente.

* * *

Bem, foi um pouco estranho ... Severus olhou para Harry, pois ele tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro. Quero dizer, não que ele nunca tenha olhado, mas não tão ... Sem óculos, ele não poderia ler este olhar, mas sentiu que quase tocava-o, ele sentiu cócegas provocadas por línguas de fogo que ardiam nele. Foi agradável, e um pouco embaraçoso.

Mas não foi isso que mexeu um pouco com o seu equilíbrio, foi o que ele viu. Severus estava... raspando a barba. A cena era tão surreal que estava ciente do fato de que provavelmente estava arregalando os olhos agora para ver melhor, mas ele não conseguia ver muito. Ele sabia que era bobagem, que Snape é um homem, afinal, e reserva um tempo para executar certas atividades das pessoas comuns, mas sua imaginação não era capaz de digerir. Bem, afinal de contas, e assim lhe parecia, que aquela imagem era... inimaginavelmente sexy.

- Droga! - De repente, o homem xingou, afastando a lâmina da face.

- Severus? - Ele perguntou ansiosamente, se aproximando. Não via muito bem, não sabia ao certo o que aconteceu. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada - murmurou Snape, em resposta, mas parecia um pouco nervoso. Talvez ele estivesse com raiva por Harry não deixá-lo fazer a barba em paz? Talvez ele devesse simplesmente sair e deixá-lo ali sozinho? Talvez ele não gostava de realizar toalete da manhã na presença de alguém? Mas, afinal, ele chegou primeiro. Harry entrou primeiro e foi para o banheiro e se surpreendeu quando, já estando no chuveiro, ele ouviu a fresta da porta se abrir e viu a silhueta de Severus se aproximando da pia. Então, aparentemente a sua presença não o impediu.

Ele parou ao lado do homem e olhou para seu rosto. Ele percebeu uma gota vermelha sobre o queixo de Snape e imediatamente entendeu a razão de seu mau humor. Mas antes que ele pudesse realizar qualquer gesto, de repente Severus fechou os olhos e se inclinou em direção a ele, estendendo especialmente as narinas no ar, como se, como se... cheirasse. Harry olhou para seu rosto curvado sobre ele, viu o prazer, a calma quase natural na face enquanto o nariz grande inalava parecendo que queria mergulhar em seu cabelo, e sentiu algo apertando-o no estômago. Mas depois de um tempo as pálpebras de Severus se ergueram e ele rapidamente se afastou, olhando para seu reflexo no espelho. Harry também notou que o homem limpou a garganta suavemente, mas ele não estava inteiramente certo. No entanto, a situação parecia ser... anormal.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para seu próprio reflexo. A imagem diante de seus olhos era borrada e pouco visível, fora os grandes olhos verdes, misturava-se entre o preto, dos cabelos presos à testa e o verde da toalha pendurada nos ombros. Não disfarçando o fato de que ele estava nu. Não mais. Severus viu seu corpo tantas vezes que a nudez em sua presença lhe parecia muito natural agora. Ele chegou à borda, onde ele deixou sua escova de dentes antes, mas infelizmente por causa de sua deficiência visual, ele conseguiu acertar apenas na segunda vez desde a primeira tentativa na qual falhou perdendo o rumo indo afundar a mão no pincel de barba. Sentindo o olhar irritado do homem sobre ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas, pegou a pasta de ervas de Severus e sem constrangimento começou a escovar os dentes. Severus observou-o por um momento com surpresa, antes de retornar ao barbear.

O fato de Harry estar escovando os dentes ao lado dele, era algo ... fora do comum. O homem que podia fazer seus joelhos dobrar sobre ele só com um olhar, estava ao lado dele agora e apenas se barbeava de modo... normal. Como se estarem ali juntos, no banheiro de Snape, fazendo todas estas coisas juntos, fosse algo ... óbvio.

Harry cuspiu a pasta de dente e riu. Quando sentiu o olhar surpreendido de Severus, ele começou a rir ainda mais alto.

- Pode me dizer o que você acha tão divertido, Potter? - Snape questionou no final, quando Harry não parou. O garoto apontou para os dois enquanto ele tentava mostrar o que ele não conseguia expressar em palavras.

- Você ... Eu ... Isto é ... nós dois. - Ele balançou a cabeça e inclinou as mãos sobre a pia, tentando se acalmar. Lavou a boca, respirou fundo. Ele sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho e percebeu que Severus, que aparentemente conseguiu terminar seu barbear, lavava o rosto. Agora, quando viu os dois reflexos no espelho, ele foi capaz de ver a grande diferença no crescimento. Ele sempre foi baixo, mas perto de Severus, ele parecia ser ainda menor e, portanto, também mais jovem. Mal chegava ao seu ombro. Sua pele era clara, mas levemente bronzeada. Não podia dizer que de pêssego, enquanto a pele de Snape parecia muito pálida e um pouco doentia, como se nunca houvesse sido exposta à luz solar por muito tempo ou que os vapores das poções a tivessem descorado. Mas ela era única. Ninguém mais tinha a pele como a dele, ninguém era como ele. E ninguém mais, além de Harry, poderia tocá-lo.

Severus estava vestindo as mesmas calças pretas e uma camisa desabotoada no peito, que estava usando na última vez que dormiram juntos. E apesar do fato de que tudo que Harry via, estava confuso e indistinto, ele viu uma faixa escura de cabelo que se estendia do umbigo para baixo, desaparecendo no material das calças largas. Engoliu em seco e forçou-se a afastar o olhar dessa porção masculina e íntima do corpo de Severus. Ele olhou para seu próprio peito, era perfeitamente liso e sentiu uma pontada de vergonha. Não se barbeava, pois ele não tinha cabelo facial nem pelos sobre o corpo, exceto um pequeno tufo de cabelo em torno do seu pênis, e isso o deixou sem jeito, era tão pueril, enquanto Severus era... Bem, ele era um homem. Um homem que estava ao lado e cheirava tão assustadoramente viril, liberando um cheiro picante enquanto lavava o creme de barbear no jato d'água, por causa desse cheiro Harry sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem.

Portanto, pensou um pouco, e entrelaçou os braços fortemente em volta dele, pressionando o rosto nas costas vestidas de preto. Ele fechou os olhos, ele gostou do material fresco do pijama e ficou na ponta dos dedos dos pés pequenos, e acariciou os cabelos negros e depois moveu as mãos para baixo ao longo do abdômen.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta - ele disse calmamente. Ele tinha que fazer isso, ele tinha que dizer, ele só tinha que fazer. A ideia de que este era o fim de seus momentos compartilhados e que só seriam capaz de se encontrar apenas de noite durante as detenções, que nunca mais poderia ficar ali a noite toda, afundar com ele na escuridão. - Neste Natal, o tempo todo, tudo o que fizemos ... foi tão... muito obrigado por cada momento.

- Potter ... - Snape parou por um momento como se considerando o que ele devia responder. - Por que não deixa de fazer drama... porque , afinal, continuaremos a nos ver. E se você for disciplinado, posso até pensar sobre a possibilidade de permiti-lo me fazer visitas mais frequentes.

- Me quer mais vezes? - Harry perguntou, sentindo um truque.

- Eu aconselho você a consultar um dicionário, se você não sabe o que isso significa, mas para seu governo: não deverá se comportar como um Grifinória irritante, que ...

- ... Geralmente eu sou? - Harry terminou, sorrindo nas costas do homem.

- Perfeito. Fico feliz que finalmente entendeu as suas ...

- ... vantagens? - Harry tentou novamente e prendeu a respiração.

- Aí está você, está muito espirituoso - Severus murmurou.

- Veja quantas coisas eu aprendo com você. – Percebeu algo. Será que ele imaginou que os ombros de Snape estremeceram por um breve momento? Ele suspirou, e aninhou-se mais ainda no material preto com cheiro de Severus. Ele parou as mãos sobre a barriga do homem e lançou a mão nos cabelos espinhosos, afagando-os com as pontas dos dedos. Faria qualquer coisa para parar este momento para que o próximo momento nunca viesse. Ele suspeitava, quando ele sentiu a mão fria cobrindo as suas próprias, que Severus era da mesma opinião.

* * *

A figura escura, alta, com uma máscara branca na mão foi para a estante e pegou um dos livros localizado em uma prateleira. O crepúsculo atolado pelo silêncio na sala foi cortado por um ruído da parede se afastando de lado. Severus foi para seu laboratório e, sem hesitação, dirigiu seus passos para a Penseira em pé num canto. Dentro dela giravam memórias banhadas de ouro. Grossas e pesadas, recheadas de lembranças.

O homem puxou a varinha e a colocou em sua têmpora. Depois de um tempo, pela madeira preta, um brilho dourado começou a correr para baixo, envolvendo em torno dele como se fosse tirada de um cofre em sua mente, ele tinha que extrair com cuidado para que a preciosidade não desintegrasse e nem dissolvesse. Severus virou sua varinha para baixo, inclinando-se contra a borda da tigela e com expressão impenetrável no rosto viu como as lembranças escorriam de sua varinha e penetravam no fundo do mar dessas outras lembranças. Por alguns momentos, imagens tremeram pela varinha: Severus lambendo avidamente os dedos lambuzados de esperma, ele abraçando uma pequena figura, atraindo-a para junto de si na cama, mesmo quando o pequeno corpo balançou soluçando. As imagens oscilaram e desapareceram sob a superfície cheia de outras, muito semelhantes, o que por vezes misturavam-se: Severus colocando um presente de Natal sobre a mesa para Potter, Severus cobrindo o corpo de Harry com beijos, ele abraçando o menino na porta do banheiro depois do pesadelo...

Ele afastou o olhar da tigela e se virou em direção à saída, e seus olhos estavam queimando com algo perigoso. Ele deixou o laboratório e pegou em uma das prateleiras, uma garrafa com uma etiqueta colada com o seguinte nome: Poção Polissuco. Ele o colocou em um dos bolsos de seu casaco, pegou sua máscara e com um passo decisivo, deixou seus aposentos. Seus passos longos ecoaram, por algum tempo, nos corredores imersos nas masmorras escuras.

CDN

* * *

**Ana Scully Rickman,** a citação que você escolheu para resumir o capítulo passado é muito bonita e tem mesmo a essência do texto. Luna é interessante mesmo, há momentos que definitivamente não dá para levar a sério o que ela diz, mas, às vezes, ela é quem vê muito além dos pobres mortais.

Quanto a sua pergunta sobre se Snape estava tendo conhecimento dos maus-tratos sofridos por Harry, só ali. Bom, na verdade, somente ali é que ele se permitiu observar isso. Ao longo de toda a existência de Harry Potter na escola bruxa, o menino não passou de "um garoto arrogante", "prepotente", "mimado", "cuja fama subiu para sua cabeça". Snape sempre achou que Harry era cercado dos cuidados e paparicação de todos, pois constantemente tinha contato com as frases "proteja Harry", "Ele é nossa esperança", "temos que mantê-lo seguro". Seguindo essa linha, e, tendo em vista que Snape detestava o garoto até o momento em que o menino tomou a poção e virou tudo de perna pro ar, não é de se espantar que ele não estivesse nem aí em saber mais sobre o menino, deduzia que ele era cercado de cuidados e pronto. É claro que ele tinha suspeita de que a vida de Harry não era esse paraíso junto dos trouxas. Mas saber que essa não era de fato a verdade deixou o Mestre um tanto chocado e revoltado, por que não dizer assim, não é mesmo? Snape não admite que causem danos "a sua propriedade".

Realmente, Severus toma o máximo cuidado para não deixar vazar as lembranças em que ele dá um pouco de afeto para o garoto. Seria um tanto complicado convencer Voldemort de que isso faz parte do método de subjugação...

**Anonymous**, eu também senti medo quando comecei a perceber a proximidade dos capítulos mais sombrios da fic, e não senti medo à toa... é sempre muito agradável ler momentos de ternura entre Snape e Harry, mesmo. O momento em que ele desabafa, me deu uma dor no coração, tem tanta coisa incutida naquele _"eu não posso mudar..."_

Quanto a capacidade de Harry em perdoar Severus, posso adiantar que ela vai ser testada outras vezes e de forma bem dura. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, obrigada por comentar.


	49. Chapter 49

**44 De volta à escola**

O abençoado silêncio das férias de inverno no castelo foi preenchido por centenas de vozes excitadas de estudantes, mais uma vez o calor e a vitalidade juvenil soprava nas antigas muralhas. Harry estava feliz por mais uma vez ter a oportunidade de ver Ron e Hermione, mas por outro lado, sentiu grande tristeza por que ele não podia mais ver e se encontrar mais vezes com Severus. Ele não podia ficar com ele de noite. Logo agora que tinha obtido uma permissão completa. Quando finalmente conseguiu uma proximidade maior entre eles.

Tinha derrubado os únicos obstáculos restantes. Agora só tinha três horas, duas vezes por semana. Não era o suficiente. Era muito pouco, ele imaginava isso com o coração pesado. E, claro, podia ter os encontros ocasionais durante os quais – teria que inventar uma desculpa para os amigos - "sentei-me na Sala Precisa, para pensar um pouco e ficar sozinho comigo mesmo." Mas essa justificativa não seria aceita, já que ele passou quase duas semanas longe deles, para poder "pensar solitariamente". Não, ele tinha que criar outra resposta.

Seus amigos, especialmente Ron - tinha muito a contar-lhe e Harry suspeitava que não veria seu travesseiro tão breve neste dia. Ele só conseguiu dizer algo em meio a conversa de Ron, quando Hermione perguntou-lhe como ele passou as férias.

- Ótimo! - Ele respondeu alegremente, e era uma verdade sincera. - Quero dizer, é claro que com vocês, seria mil vezes melhor - melhorou rapidamente, vendo o amigo surpreso - mas foi muito bom. Passei bastante tempo com Hagrid, ou na Biblioteca e eu aprendi muito. - Após esta confissão Hermione sorriu orgulhosa e Ron franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça em descrença, como se empregar as férias em estudos fosse algo totalmente anormal para ele.- Oh, eu também passei um tempo com Luna, porque ela também estava em Hogwarts.

- Luna? - Hermione olhou para ele com surpresa.

- Sim. Eu não perguntei por que ela ficou, mas foi agradável ter pelo menos um rosto familiar por perto. Então, como você vê, eu não me senti tão só. - Harry sorriu. - Estou tão feliz por vocês terem passado um grande tempo com suas famílias. Eu provavelmente perdi um monte de coisas, não?

Ron agarrou a ponta, vendo a oportunidade para ele continuar a história.

- Harry, você só pode lamentar por não ter estado com a gente! Minha mãe assou uma tonelada de cookies! Eu acho que você recebeu um pacote deles. - Harry balançou a cabeça, lembrando vagamente de uma caixa de guloseimas da Sra. Weasley que caiu em algum lugar debaixo da sua cama. Esqueceu completamente disso. - Fred e Jorge explodiram alguns enfeites na árvore de Natal decorada. Mamãe ficou tão furiosa que derramou sopa sobre a mesa. Gui e Fleur também estiveram lá. E mesmo Charlie. Ele nos trouxe um monte de luvas de pele de dragão. Eu trouxe um par para você, porque minha mãe insistiu. Não acredito que você precise de outra ... - Ron balbuciou, curvando-se para Harry com olhos brilhantes e bochechas vermelhas de antecipação. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno tubo com o comprimento de um terço de uma pena, feito de pedra preta e decorada com dentes pequenos, branco leitosos.

- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou quanto Rony colocou o objeto em suas mãos. Era muito pesado.

- O que a mais recente tecnologia bruxa tem desenvolvido. Olhe. - Ele pegou o objeto com dois dedos e com sua outra mão agarrou os apêndices de madeira que saiam de um lado do tubo. Ele puxou e, para o espanto de Harry, um pequeno objeto saiu dele, longo, cerca de trinta e cinco polegadas, em perfeito estado. - Impressionante, né? - Ron perguntou, ao ver o olhar de admiração do amigo. – Ainda não há deles no mercado. Só estarão a venda no próximo mês. Ele funciona da mesma forma que a tenda, onde ficamos durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Pode-se ir a toda parte com ele no bolso, é muito mais conveniente andar com isso do que com as longas varinhas, machucando sua pele- Ron acabou deslizando a varinha para trás e guardando-a no bolso.

- Mas eu duvido que seria tão conveniente se você fosse subitamente atacado e tivesse que rapidamente sacar essa varinha para se defender – chiou Hermione, que estava sentada ao lado deles, lendo um manual no braço do sofá diante da lareira na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que era preenchida com o zumbido dos alunos relatando tudo que andaram fazendo durante as férias.

- Você gosta de exagerar.- Ron resmungou, jogando um olhar um pouco irritado para ela, mas sem a raiva habitual.

- Não, eu só sou prática - respondeu a menina, sorrindo levemente. - Em contraste com você.

- Mas isso aqui também é prático. Afinal, ele pode realmente facilitar a vida de todos os bruxos e bruxas. Já não vai ser um inferno encontrar uma roupa para o baile com um bolso adequado para por a varinha. Isto aqui pode caber em qualquer bolso. Mesmo o menor.

Hermione corou e olhou como se fosse explodir, mas em vez disso ... desatou a rir.

- Oh, Ron, você devia trabalhar no departamento de publicidade - riu, enquanto Ron ficou coberto por um rubor pesado.

Harry os observava com espanto crescente, sentindo ao mesmo tempo um calor agradável no coração devido ao fato de que mais uma vez ele podia ouvir o seu riso. Mais uma vez eles estavam juntos. É verdade que ele tinha que enganá-los e não se sentia confortável com isso, mas eram seus melhores amigos e não imaginava ficar sem eles.

- Eu não acho, Hermione. Eu preferiria poder inventar essas coisas. - Bateu no seu bolso. - Fazer algo que tornasse mais fácil a vida das pessoas. Algo que pode ser útil para alguém.

A menina parou de rir e encarou-o suavemente com olhos brilhantes, em tom de avelã.

- Oh, Ron ... - Sussurrou e se inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios macios no menino surpreso. O ruivo se encheu mais ainda de rubor ardente.

Harry olhou para eles com os olhos arregalados.

Bem, foi um pouco ... surpreendente. Na verdade, ele viu como timidamente eles se beijaram durante a festa de Natal em Hogsmeade, mas estava todo mundo meio embriagado, tinha uma enorme diferença de um beijo dado na frente de toda a casa, e Harry teve a impressão desconfortável de que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- Um ... - Ele disse finalmente, sem saber o que dizer. - Eu ... Quero dizer ... a menos que eu tenha perdido alguma coisa - alongou, olhando de um para o outro, piscando.

Hermione olhou para Rony e sorriu. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada.

- Harry, nós ... - Ron começou com incerteza.

- ... Nós estamos juntos – concluiu a grifinória.

- Eu notei - Harry disse com ênfase. Não quis buscar explicações tão bruscamente quando viu o olhar assustado dos amigos. - Mas ... como? Sempre discutiam o tempo todo.

- Não é tão simples assim - Hermione disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio. - Eu só ... às vezes você percebe que a pessoa que mais causa ebulição emocional em você, é justamente a que você não pode se imaginar longe, sem ela na sua vida. Acho que é isso, o que mais irrita você nessa pessoa, é de fato o que você mais gosta. As brigas e disputas é realmente um sinal de envolvimento emocional tremendo.

Harry olhou para ela com a boca aberta. Ele olhou para Rony, buscando uma confirmação.

- É isso aí, cara. Naquele dia, bêbado, foi como se de repente... como se ... como se algo dentro de mim se abrisse e... você sabe. - Ele olhou hesitante para Hermione. Era como se tivesse se desculpando por seus sentimentos, e Harry, de repente se sentiu muito bobo.

Afinal de contas, eles têm o direito de estar juntos. Eles têm o direito de ser feliz. Por que, então, sentiu um abraço estranho no coração? Ele incentivou Ron a se aproximar da amiga durante a festa. Mas ele nunca pensou que poderia se transformar em algo mais profundo. Que seus melhores amigos, de repente lhe dissessem que eles estão ... juntos. Agora eles vão viver em um mundo a parte, só deles, ao qual ele não terá acesso. Compartilharão algo que ele não será capaz de compartilhar junto. E, no entanto, até agora sempre faziam tudo juntos. E agora eles vão fazer algumas coisas separados.

Ele sabia que esse sentimento de exclusão era irracional, que ele tem segredos para eles, mas ele não conseguia livrar-se desse abraço. Ele sentiu que tinha acabado de terminar um estágio de sua vida. E isso lhe dava uma sensação muito, muito ruim.

- É ... super – alongou no final, gravando um sorriso artificial no rosto.

- Desculpe, por estarmos falando com você sobre isso só agora, mas é que não estávamos plenamente decididos, só nos definimos nas férias - disse Hermione, olhando para ele ansiosamente.

- Passaram o Natal juntos?

- Nem todos os dias. Cheguei logo depois do Natal - ela explicou rapidamente, como que querendo apagar qualquer interpretação errada.

- Nesse caso é bom que você não tenha se incomodado comigo aqui.- disse Harry, e ele amaldiçoou em sua mente o tom amargo.

- Oh, Harry, você sabe que realmente queria que você ...

- Perdoe-me, Hermione. Eu sei que vocês aproveitaram a minha ausência. Assim poderiam ficar apenas vocês dois.

A garota revirou os olhos.

- Pare de acreditar nesses pensamentos malucos. Somos bons amigos. Você não vai, de repente, ser excluído, se é isso que você quer dizer - respondeu bruscamente, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ron não falou, estava claramente surpreendido e dominado por toda a situação.

- Desculpe, eu ... não queria dizer isso. É ... Estou feliz que você estejam juntos. É isso aí - arrastou, olhando para o padrão de desenhos do carpete.

- Bem, só vamos ficar meio estranhos como você - disse Hermione baixinho, embora sua voz ainda ecoasse com algo um pouco nervoso.

- Mas você ao menos saberá por que - disse Rony de repente. - Nós, pelo menos não mentimos para você.

- Ron! - Hermione repreendeu.

- O quê? Você mesmo disse que provavelmente é por isso que ele fica vagando em algum lugar, com a cabeça nas nuvens. Anastácia disse que ele estava com uma garota da Sonserina e...

- Eu não vou explicar isso para você! - Rosnou Harry e pulou do sofá.

- Harry! - A menina ainda tentou salvar o dia, mas as palavras de Ron apenas encheram o copo.

- Eu vou para o dormitório – disse e , sem esperar por uma resposta, ele correu para as escadas. Ele se jogou na cama e olhou para o teto.

Não que ele imaginou que o retorno deles lhe traria paz. Ele sabia que não deveria se comportar assim, mas ele não podia fazer nada, ele se sentiu tão ... traído. Excluído. Rejeitado.

Talvez fosse apenas uma reação defensiva. Ele tinha um segredo que ele escondia deles. Ele estava com raiva por ele ter que fazer isso, ele não podia dizer a verdade. Ele tentava encontrar alguma luz para esse problema que o incomodava, algo que pudesse resolver pelo menos em parte. Nada. Tudo lhe convencia de que ele tem que continuar escondendo a verdade.

Mas o próprio Harry não estava ciente disso. Ele só sentia uma raiva inexplicável.

Um ligeiro movimento na cama ao lado dele, o fez perceber que não estava só ali.

- Neville? O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não está lá fora?

Por trás das cortinas, viu a face pálida e gorducha do grifinória.

- Oh, oi, Harry. - Ele sorriu um pouco. - Eu ... tem muitas pessoas lá. Eu não quero que prestem atenção em mim. E aqui, pelo menos, está calmo.

Harry sentiu uma tristeza repentina bater e ser mal disfarçada pelo rosto redondo e uma solidão emanar dos olhos do colega. Em meio de todo mundo, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Luna, o garoto não tinha amigos ali. Não que Harry tivesse muitos, mas Neville nunca tinha estado muito perto deles. Estava sempre nos bastidores, sempre retirado, sempre excluso - Harry pensou com vergonha. Ele costumava ter Seamus e Dean, e se divertia realmente muito com eles, mas desde que Harry deixou de falar com eles, e eles se mudaram para outro dormitório, o número de pessoas próximas de Neville encolheu ainda mais. Porque ele decidiu ser fiel a Harry. E ele quase não notou isso. De repente, se sentiu como o pior dos patifes ingratos.

Ele pulou da cama e sentou na cama ao lado do grifinória assustado.

- Como foram suas férias? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo encorajador.

- Uh ... b-bem – o menino respondeu. - Eu passei com a minha avó. Como de costume.

Bem, Neville também não tinha pais. A sua avó exigente era sua única família. Nesse aspecto, eles eram iguais. Não só nisso.

- Oh ... – o Grifinória disse de repente, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa naquele momento. Algo muito, muito importante. - Harry, sabe, eu tenho que lhe dizer algo. Eu ... Eu passei o Natal em St. Mungus, visitando alguém... da família. Você não imagina quem eu vi lá! - Neville olhou para ele com olhos bem abertos, brilhando com a descoberta. Harry encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça, sem ter ideia de quem Neville poderia ter encontrado lá. - Malfoy!

O garoto de repente sentiu algo muito pesado cair em seu estômago, e o seu coração quase começar a sapatear.

- Você está falando sério? – Abafou a voz no final.

Neville balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Ele estava em um confinamento solitário. Vi-o apenas por um momento, porque minha avó estava me chamando com pressa. Parei para amarrar o sapato, e, em seguida, quando virei a cabeça para um dos corredores ao lado, vi uma cabeça loira, então descobri que era Malfoy! Cheguei mais perto e olhei através do vidro. Digo a você com certeza, que era ele. Ele estava lá e parecia morto.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Como?

- Não desse jeito... ou seja, tinha os olhos abertos, e eu acho que ele estava respirando, mas apenas olhava para o teto e não se mexia. Quando a curandeira se aproximou para lhe dar uma poção, ela teve que abrir a boca dele e derramar o líquido dentro, porque ele estava estático e parecia uma boneca de pano. Não reagia a nada. Se não fosse o cabelo, eu não teria reconhecido. Ele estava tão magro que eu podia ver as veias sob a pele e até mesmo ossos salientes. Ele tinha o cabelo longo e desgrenhado. Foi assustador. O que você acha que lhe aconteceu, Harry?

O garoto balançou a cabeça, ouvindo o amigo com descrença cada vez maior. Ele simplesmente não podia e não queria acreditar.

Malfoy internado numa ala do St Mungus? Afinal, era...

- Terrível – exclamou estrangulado e depois de um tempo percebeu que ele disse em voz alta. Ele deu de ombros, ainda balançando a cabeça. - Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que aconteceu com ele.

- Quero dizer ... todo mundo diz que ele ficou assim quando desapareceu após ter feito aquilo com você e...

Harry olhou para cima acentuadamente.

- Você não acha que eu fiz, não é?

- Não, não, não. Claro que não - disse Neville rapidamente, acenando com as mãos.

- Mas tudo isso é um tanto ... estranho.

- Uhm - resmungou o menino, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Oh, e mais uma coisa - disse Neville lentamente, lembrando mais detalhes. - De vez em quando, Malfoy abria a boca como se gritando ou algo assim, mas acho que lançaram algum feitiço silenciador nele, porque não se podia ouvir nada.

Ele franziu a testa. Essa coisa toda era muito assustadora. Necessariamente tinha que contar a Ron e Hermione!

Mas espere... ele, depois de toda a discussão, estava ofendido. Seria difícil, mas teria que engolir o "insulto". E rapidamente, porque estas revelações acertaram diretamente suas entranhas e sabia que não conseguiria mantê-las para si por muito tempo.

* * *

Depois que os ventos gelados das manhãs frias começaram a bater nas janelas da escola, alguns alunos começaram a ter sérios problemas para despertar e ir para o café da manhã. Depois de quase duas semanas sem precisar acordar cedo, a maioria apareceu com atraso.

Ron se inclinou sobre a mesa do Grade Salão, tentando parar de bocejar.

- Por que tivemos que levantar tão cedo? - Murmurou e abaixou a cabeça piscando sonolento. - Mas ainda é meio da noite.

- Pare de lamentar - Hermione repreendeu, impondo-se sobre um prato de salada de tomate e despejando leite na xícara de chá quente.

- Do lado de fora ainda está escuro! - Disse Rony, como se fosse prova concreta para apoiar sua tese.

- À noite, quando você se senta para jogar Snap explosivo, você não se importa.

Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas depois fechou de novo e olhou para Harry.

- Harry, diga algo.

O menino engoliu um pedaço de torrada e piscou.

- É a sua garota. Não posso interferir em seu relacionamento.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Harry deu de ombros e sorriu para si mesmo.

Bem, na verdadeira fez as pazes com eles ontem, ou seja, desceu e admitiu que ele se comportou como um imaturo, mas a raiva e a decepção ainda fervilhava em suas veias, e não evaporou ainda. Pelo menos pode, de tempos em tempos provocá-los.

Na noite anterior, quando a maioria dos alunos foi dormir, e quando restaram apenas os mais resistentes ao sono, na sala comunal, Harry disse a eles sobre o que ficou sabendo através de Neville. Hermione ficou chocada, e Ron ficou muito feliz.

- Ha! Ok, então este rato está lá. Isto é o que ele merecia.

- Ron! – A grifinória olhou para ele com uma condenação firme nos olhos cor de avelã.

- Bem, é verdade. Ele queria matar Harry. O canalha tem sorte que pelo menos está vivo.

- Eu não chamaria isso de vida - Harry murmurou.

- Certo. Isso é terrível, e você não deveria estar rindo dele, Ron.

- Não estou me divertindo. Eu só acho que é uma punição justa pelo que ele fez a Harry.

- Ninguém merece algo assim, Ron - Hermione disse séria. - As pessoas cometem erros diferentes, mas deve ser dada a oportunidade de corrigi-los, e não condená-los ao destino que não pode ser mudado. Isso ... é uma ... barbárie.

Ron franziu a testa.

- Eu discordo - ele rosnou. - Olhe para Snape. - Harry sentiu uma pedra cair em seu estômago com a menção. - Ele matou várias pessoas, quando trabalhava para Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele teve uma segunda chance, e o que ele faz agora? Oprime e persegue-nos. Uma vez que já não pode torturar, desconta tudo em nós.

- Ron, pare com isso já - Hermione fez beicinho.

- As pessoas não mudam. Não vale a pena dar-lhes uma segunda chance.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele realmente não estava gostando da direção desta conversa.

- Seu exemplo é ridículo - disse Hermione. - E, além disso, o professor Snape está agora do nosso lado, provou isso muitas vezes. E não importa o quanto você não gosta dele. Você não pode misturar o caráter de um homem com seus atos.

Ron resmungou algo baixinho, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa de discutir mais. Se Hermione acreditava que algo é direito, ele não era capaz de convencê-la de que estava errada.

- E, além disso, o assunto que estamos abordando não diz respeito a Snape, apenas a cerca de Malfoy - Harry exclamou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Como você tem certeza? Quem poderia fazer algo tão cruel? – o grifinória ponderou. Ele olhou para seus amigos, que apenas deram de ombros.

Harry já havia pensado nisso. Ele teve que admitir que ele tinha alguma suspeita ...

- Dumbledore não deixaria. Em geral, eu duvido que um professor faça isso - disse Hermione seriamente. - Eu não posso imaginar que qualquer um dos professores possa levar um aluno a tal estado.

- E Você-Sabe-Quem? - Ron perguntou abruptamente. Hermione e Harry olharam para ele com surpresa. - O quê? Talvez Malfoy fez algo que não deveria? Eu não sei. Talvez ele queria matar Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem ficou furioso, porque ele queria ter esse gostinho, e não deixaria isso a cargo de Malfoy.

O grifinória olhou para eles como se realmente considerasse essa opção.

- E então o que aconteceu com Crabbe e Goyle? - Harry perguntou de repente. - E o que Lucius Malfoy, estava fazendo nessa escola, no dia que Malfoy sumiu?

Ron pensou por um momento.

- Talvez ... Eu não sei. Ele podia estar com raiva de Dumbledore, por ter expulso Malfoy da escola e ter deixado Você-Sabe-Quem pega-lo?

- Ron, nada do que você diz faz sentido - disse Hermione lentamente. – Nada se sabe de Crabbe e Goyle , sabemos apenas que eles foram expulsos da escola. Como você acha que eles tiveram o mesmo destino de Draco?

- Eu acho que foi muito bom eles terem desaparecido, e digo ainda que foi bem feito o que aconteceu a eles. O que você acha? – disse Ron, depois de uns instantes, olhando para Harry, como se em busca de sua confirmação.

- Claro - resmungou o menino. A menina jogou-lhe um olhar de nojo.

- Vocês se merecem - disse ela. - Eu vou dormir. - Após estas palavras, levantou-se e a passos orgulhosos, marchou até as escadas, indo para o dormitório das meninas.

- Às vezes me pergunto, por que eu gosto dela- Ron murmurou, olhando para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros como resposta.

Depois que terminou a conversa da noite anterior, tudo o que tinha eram conjecturas e especulações.

- Correio! - Hermione sorriu quando uma cópia do "Profeta Diário" caiu perto do seu braço. Harry agarrou o seu e rapidamente colocou de lado, nem mesmo queria olhar para a capa. Na verdade, nem mesmo sabia por que continuava assinando-o. É verdade que ele prefere saber o que está acontecendo, mas recentemente esse conhecimento só lhe chateava e o fazia se sentir totalmente...errado.

- Oh - suspirou Hermione, abrindo o jornal e olhando para a capa.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - Ron perguntou, mergulhando os dentes em um sanduíche com ovo e presunto defumado.

- Outro ataque - sussurrou Hermione, lendo o artigo.

- Outra vez? Ouvi dizer que dois dias atrás, houve um ataque desagradável em Hampstone. Teriam matado vários trouxas.

- Doze - sussurrou Harry, olhando para seu prato.

- O quê?

- Doze trouxas. Muitos morreram - disse ele, não olhando para cima. - Eu li sobre isso.

- Sério? - Ron fez um grande olho. - Que matança ...!

- Rony, você pode calar a boca? Estou tentando ler.

O grifinória baixou a voz para um sussurro, e inclinou-se para Harry.

- Realmente é verdade que doze pessoas foram mortas? É simplesmente inacreditável! E ninguém foi preso? Não foram pegos?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Não leu esse artigo, mas ele suspeitava que se algum Auror tivesse conseguido pegar algum Comensal da Morte, esse "sucesso" seria anunciado aos quatro ventos, e apareceria na primeira página, mostrando como uma informação ainda mais importante do que a do ataque.

- Por que? Se Snape é um espião, porque os aurores não sabiam nada sobre os planos de Você-Sabe-Quem? Afinal de contas, logicamente falando, o morcego velho deveria fornecer tais informações para Dumbledore, e não deixar que pessoas inocentes morressem. Algo suspeito para mim. E muito.

- Ron - Hermione interrompeu, olhando para ele de cima do jornal. - Se Aurores aparecessem de repente no lugar do ataque planejado, o Professor Snape seria imediatamente exposto. Além disso, olhe para isso. - Ela se virou para eles e lhes mostrou uma página de jornal.

_SEDE INTERNACIONAL DA CONFEDERAÇÃO DE QUADRIBOL É ATACADA: TRÊS COMENSAIS DA MORTE MORTOS NO LOCAL!_

- Bem, uma notícia boa no final! - Ron sorriu. - Finalmente eles tiveram algum castigo! Três desgraçados já eram? Isso é bom! Ouviu Harry?

O garoto balançou a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada súbita e estranha ao lembrar de Severus.

- Provavelmente a pessoa que os pegou vai receber uma medalha - brincou Ron. – Escreveram quem os matou?

- Sim. - Hermione virou-se para o profeta. - Um Auror pouco conhecido, que, afinal, literalmente desapareceu no ar. Eles não conseguem encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar e é inacreditável.

- Talvez a publicidade o tenha assustado e ele fugiu?

- Duvido. Havia restrições. Eles tinham que capturá-los vivos. Quer dizer, aqueles dois. O terceiro foi encontrado numa rua lateral a poucos metros do prédio.

Ele franziu a testa.

- É estranho.

- Eles suspeitam que alguém tinha alguma rixa com esse. Já descobriam a identidade dele. Era um parente distante de Bellatrix Lestrange, o proprietário de vários clubes noturnos para bruxos, localizado na rua letal do Beco Noturno, um certo Deamus Blackwood - leu Hermione.

- Blackwood? Nunca ouvi falar - disse Ron, olhando para Harry.

- Eu também.

Hermione suspirou e voltou para continuar a ler o jornal.

- Há três a menos. Não importa como eles morreram. Não é verdade, Harry?

- O quê? Sim, isso mesmo - disse o menino.

- Apesar de que seja uma grande pena não terem conseguido capturá-los vivos. Poderiam dizer alguma coisa interessante. - Ron voltou a comer seu café da manhã.

Mas Harry não estava com fome. Ele olhava furtivamente para Severus sentado na mesa dos professores. Ele se perguntava se o homem também participou nesta ação. E se a resposta fosse afirmativa, então agradecia a todos os espíritos bons por ele não ter sido capturado, ou pior, morto por um Auror.

Isso era tudo com o que ele se importava. Só ele.

- Harry! - o grifinória parecia um pouco atordoado, olhando para a pessoa que se dirigia a ele.

- Ei! – de repente surgiu um rosto alegre próximo a sua mesa. - Como foram as suas férias?

- Uh ... - Harry não tinha ideia do que dizer. - Boas.

- Ouvi dizer que você passou os feriados em Hogwarts. Eu queria ficar e te fazer companhia, mas minha mãe não me deixou. – a menina gaguejava um pouco, mas não parava de olhar para ele com admiração estampada em seus olhos grandes e redondos. - Por favor, isso é para você. - Colocou um pacote na frente dele, era decorado com vários corações. Harry olhou para o presente como se o pacote tivesse prestes a lhe dar uma mordida. - Eu queria dar a você antes de você sair, mas eu não o encontrei, e eu queria dar para você pessoalmente. - Ela sorriu ainda mais, e apertou a mão uma na outra e se afastou do presente, esperando impacientemente, até que ele abrisse.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou em volta, olhando para as caras dos grifinórias sentados mais próximos. Lavender e Parvati começaram a rir.

- Mas ... Eu ainda tenho alguma coisa para fazer e... Eu tenho que ir. Sim, eu tenho que ir. Imediatamente. - Lançou o pacote debaixo do braço, levantou-se e rapidamente deixou o Grande Salão, escoltado pelo olhar surpreso e um pouco desapontado de Anastácia e um olhar ardente muito mais perigoso, lançado pelo Mestre de Poções.

Nada poderia forçá-lo a abrir aquele presente na frente de toda a escola e dos olhos negros. O pacote poderia ter qualquer coisa. Desde uma bola de vidro com animais girando e cantando até uma declaração de amor.

Com descrença, olhava para um bichinho de pelúcia cheio de corações.

Bem... escapou de abrir isso na frente dos outros. Anexado no presente havia um pequeno bilhete contento um poema banal sobre o amor.

Por que, demonstrações ostensivas de sentimento tinham que vir de alguém que você não está afim?

Ele suspirou fundo e estava prestes a enfiar o presente dentro da bolsa para depois descartá-lo na primeira oportunidade, quando uma sombra caiu sobre ele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou direto para os reluzentes olhos negros.

- Não, não, não .. Que presente maravilhoso. Seus admiradores não lhe dão muito sossego, não é, Potter? - Snape disse calmamente, olhando com desgosto para o bicho rosa. - Oh, o que temos aqui? - Snape de repente, inclinou-se e agarrou da mão de Harry a mensagem escrita em papel perfumado cor de rosa.- Olhe só. Tem uma frase patética: "... não quero nenhum tesouro do mundo, só quero seu coração, pois você já tem o meu."- Murmurou com sua voz mais sarcástica, esmagando a carta na mão e olhando para Harry com chamas nos olhos.

Harry olhou em volta do corredor. Ele estava vazio. Por enquanto. Estavam apenas a três esquinas do Grande Salão.

- Eu ... Eu não queria isso - disse Harry, baixando a voz para um sussurro. - Não é minha culpa que ela ainda me persiga.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sério? Eu não percebi que você estava muito desconfortável perto dela. Você tem que se livrar dela, Potter!

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas rapidamente fechou. Este homem era impossível! Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença, enquanto um sorriso divertido deslizava em sua boca.

- Severus, você está com ciúmes de uma garota de quatorze anos?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam perigosamente.

- Eu tento apenas manter um olho vivo em minha propriedade - ele sussurrou suavemente.

Harry inclinou-se despreocupadamente contra a parede.

Snape estava realmente com ciúmes. Estava marcando território! Bem, esse pensamento era... agradável. E era muito agradável, a julgar pela sensação quente que se derramou em seu abdômen.

- A sua "propriedade"? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa, apertando os olhos.

Foi um instante. Um movimento brusco, e Harry foi pressionado contra a parede, sentindo os dedos longos e frios apertando o seu pescoço e o hálito quente do homem, queimando seu ouvido com um sussurro apaixonado:

- Não mexa comigo, Potter. Você pertence a mim. Cada pedaço de sua pele, todos os pelos em seu corpo, cada gota de seu suor - tudo pertence a mim e você tem que lembrar! - ecoou em seu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de Harry se levantarem e o sangue correr acelerado em suas veias com uma força incrível. - Certamente não esqueceu meu aviso.

Harry estava ofegante, incapaz de reagir. A maneira com que Severus sussurrou em seu ouvido todas essas coisas, foi tão estimulante que, sem pensar no que ele estava fazendo, agarrou a mão do outro homem e apertou-a contra sua virilha.

- Toque-me. Por favor - ela gemeu baixinho, cerrando os olhos e empurrar os quadris na direção da mão forte.

Oh, ele estava tão excitado, e a respiração de Severus estava tão quente que parecia que sua pele facial estava derretendo sob sua influência.

- Gostaria de fazer isso- sussurrou Snape. - Mas eu devo lembrar você que estamos no corredor.

- Eu não me importo - Harry murmurou, roçando o homem. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração rápida. Ele podia sentir o tremor sob o manto negro. Ele sabia que o homem estava pelo menos tão animado quanto ele. Ele sabia que ele queria. Poderia transar com ele agora, neste momento. Rapidamente, deslizaria sua calça, tanto quanto fosse preciso, em seguida, lhe penetraria com seu pênis rígido, duro como uma rocha, quente com lava. Ele poderia lhe tomar à parede, empurrando-o várias vezes, apenas alguns enfiadas, seria suficiente para ...

- Não podemos - Snape suspirou no final, empurrando-se e soltando a mão do aperto no pescoço do garoto. Harry deu um gemido doloroso de perda quando o toque das mãos do homem,desapareceram. Ele levantou os olhos nebulosos e fitou um pouco confuso os olhos de ébano. - Mais tarde, teremos o tempo necessário - Severus disse em voz rouca, ajeitando suas roupas para esconder a ereção óbvia, que formava uma grande protuberância em suas calças pretas. - Harry sorriu para si mesmo, à vista, embora ele percebesse que não estivesse diferente - Este não é o lugar adequado para isso. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

Harry logo voltou à realidade.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Por seduzir seu professor, em um lugar inadequado.

Harry apertou os lábios.

- Não foi eu quem começou! – Ressentiu-se, e em resposta viu surgir aos lábios de Severus um sorriso maravilhoso e torto. O homem lançou um olhar penetrante na visão de Harry todo despenteado, passando pelos grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes por trás dos óculos, os lábios entreabertos e as bochechas que ainda queimavam de rubor. Ele só parou os olhos num volume claramente visível da ereção presa no material das calças.

- E mais cinco pontos ... - Ele acrescentou, olhando para seu rosto - ... por ser uma visão tão impossivelmente sedutora.

Depois da primeira surpresa, os lábios de Harry esticaram-se em um sorriso.

- O quê? Só cinco?

- E fique feliz por não lhe tirar pontos por isso, por me provocar desse jeito...-Severus respondeu baixinho, olhando direto nos olhos de Harry, cujo sorriso depois desta confissão tornou-se ainda maior. - E se não apagar esse sorriso pateta, mudo de ideia - acrescentou.

- Você gosta do meu sorriso.

Severus mordeu o lábio.

- Eu gosto muito – disse em seguida em voz baixa, inclinando-se para Harry tocando seus lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha. - Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Potter. - Depois dessas palavras, sem esperar por uma resposta, ele desapareceu na curva.

Harry estava tão atordoado, faíscas rastejavam em sua pele, sentia-se em brasas.

Severus realmente ... acabou de admitir que gosta do sorriso de Harry?

Ah, o dia prometia ser muito bom ...

* * *

Mas as previsões de Harry já foram contrariadas durante a primeira lição. McGonagall insistiu para que demonstrassem se lembravam de como se transforma um sapo em um bule de chá e, não era surpresa, que só Hermione lembrava. O bule de Ron era verde e tentava saltar, o que resultou no fato de que ele ficasse reduzido a cacos. O bule de Harry tinha um hábito irritante de inchar. O que deu exatamente no mesmo do sapo de Ron.

Quando a professora removeu as conchas quebradas, sacudindo a cabeça, subtraiu cinco pontos deles, ambos desataram a rir – olhando Hermione, que tentou ajudar Neville, porque a única coisa que ele conseguiu conjurar foi um bule no formato de uma rã.

Harry dormiu durante quase toda a aula de História da Magia, na aula de Adivinhação, eles fizeram um "Exercício de relaxamento", o professor considerou que durante às férias, eles estiveram com a cabeça muito distraída. Portanto, Harry mais uma vez foi capaz de tirar um cochilo.

Depois do almoço, havia a aula de Poções e Harry agora sentia uma confortável aderência no estômago só de pensar sobre isso. Especialmente quando ele se sentiu olhado por Severus, que o observou durante todo o almoço no Grande Salão.

Adorou as férias, mas ele realmente gostou do retorno das aulas. A vibração corrente pelas paredes de Hogwarts era uma das poucas coisas capazes de afastar os pensamentos sombrios sobre a guerra e os sacrifícios realizados em seu curso. Pelo menos por agora.

Durante a primeira aula depois da pausa das férias de Natal, o ar era meio preguiçoso e desanimado. Mas Severus Snape tinha uma maneira de forçar seus cérebros pequenos a trabalhar duro já a partir da primeira aula.

Teste.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, quando ele pousou os olhos na frente do papel com suas perguntas.

Ele sabia! Ele sabia que esse desgraçado ia fazer isso! Ha! Que bom que ele estudou durante as férias. Estudou o assunto e, não necessariamente só o que estava no currículo (teve algumas aulas de educação sexual, particular em Hogwarts), mas era sempre algo extra. Tentou ficar tão surpreso quanto o resto da classe, e com tanto medo, quanto Ron.

Enquanto o amigo sentado atrás dele amaldiçoava o professor chamando-o de "bastardo, seboso e desagradável", Harry inclinou-se sobre o papel e começou a escrever.

Bem, descobriu que seu conhecimento era mais modesto do que ele pensava. Poderia responder as perguntas apenas em metade. "Deixe-o!"

Furtivamente olhou ao redor da sala de aula. Hermione arranhava no pergaminho com uma expressão lunática em seu rosto, e Ron olhava fixamente para o papel, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Harry suspirou e olhou para a mesa, onde Snape estava sentado, debruçado sobre um livro. Ele tentou se controlar, mas cada vez que ele olhava para ele, sentia se acumular em suas veias um enorme calor. Não podia fazer nada contra isso, depois de todo o tempo que passaram juntos, ele não conseguia afastar a imagem desse homem semi-nu, que viu no dia anterior, se barbeando no banheiro, lembrar daquela imagem orgulhosa de seu professor, o fez olhá-lo com um olhar de desejo sonhador.

"Não posso fazer isso"! – repreendeu-se em sua mente, olhando para o meio de seu teste incompleto. Lembrou de Snape deitado ao lado dele. Lembrou-se dele o tocando. E desde que a linha entre aluno e professor já foi seriamente comprometida, podia agora tentar atravessá-la completamente.

Pelo menos vai ser divertido - ele pensou, colocando a mão no bolso e apertando a mão sobre a pedra.

"Severus ... O ingrediente principal para o caldo antidepressivo são caninos ou olhos de demônios aquáticos?"

Sem levantar a cabeça, olhou para Snape, que se moveu um pouco, ele aproximou algo sob a mesa e olhou para baixo como se ele lesse alguma coisa. E depois de um tempo estampou um olhar tão incrédulo que Harry mal dominou o tremor nos cantos dos lábios reprimindo um sorriso.

No momento em que sentiu que a pedra ficava quente, seu coração pulou de repente. Ele olhou para baixo, tentando ler as letras em chamas.

"Você deve estar brincando, não é, Potter?"

Ele franziu a testa.

"Bem que você poderia me dizer. Não seja assim."

Oh, ele deveria receber uma medalha por isso, por ter controlado o riso quando viu o rosto de Severus depois que leu a mensagem. A descrença extrema que mostrava o rosto áspero, era em último estágio. Snape estava provavelmente muito chocado para responder, por isso Harry decidiu aprofundar ainda mais.

"Se você me disser, eu deixou você foder minha boca."

Oh, foi um sucesso, a julgar pelo súbito clarão de fogo nos olhos negros, que por um momento descansou sobre ele. Mas a resposta que ele teve embargou um pouco sua sensação de vitória.

"Potter, tanto eu como você, sabemos muito bem que eu não preciso do seu consentimento para isso."

Fato.

"Certo, não foi uma proposta boa. Bom ... posso me ajoelhar diante de você, completamente nu, vestindo apenas uma gravata para você puxar enquanto eu o chamo de 'senhor'. Vou me masturbar na sua frente ... Este é um preço adequado por uma pequena dica?"

O coração de Harry parecia que há muito havia fugido do peito a espera da resposta de Snape aparentemente totalmente surpreso com a oferta.

"Você quer se vender em troca de uma maior pontuação?" - Leu alguns momentos mais tarde, e ele sentiu algo saltar de seu estômago para sua garganta, e espalhar uma onda de calor em seu abdômen.

"Oh merda!"

O que eles estavam fazendo era tão ... tão ...

"Não chamaria assim, senhor ... Eu chamo de ... troca."

Sorriu para si mesmo e se curvou sobre o papel enquanto esperava por uma resposta. Ele preferiu não olhar para silhueta escura do Mestre de Poções em sua mesa. o rubor quente em suas buchechas era demasiado perceptível. Então recebeu a resposta na pedra que sufocava na sua mão.

"Você é um pervertido, nojento e sem vergonha, Potter. Você sabe por que?"

Merlin, é possível que estivesse sentindo algo queimar dentro dele mais quente do que fogo?

"Eu sei. Porque sou seu."

"Me aguarde. Vai me pagar por isso. Eu prometo que, assim que você entrar em meus aposentos, você não conseguirá dizer sequer uma palavra, porque vou penetrar fundo em sua boca e vou rasgar tanto sua garganta que você vai se perguntar, se eu irei deixá-lo respirar.

O sangue de Harry começou a ferver e gritar em suas veias. "Ooooh! Perverso! Ooooh!"

Quando percebeu que ele ainda segurava a pedra em sua mão suada e que estava enviando seus gritos para Severus, tentou controlar com todas a suas forças a fluência da emoção em suas entranhas.

Ele olhou para Severus por um segundo e viu que os cantos de seus lábios finos aumentarem ligeiramente, ao ler a ladainha, que sem querer, Harry mandou. Por um momento, ficou respirando profundamente, tentando acalmar-se, e novamente ele sentiu o calor no seu bolso.

"O ingrediente é 'olho'. E menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por conta da linguagem, Sr. Potter."

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não desta vez.

"Como você pode tirar pontos por conta da minha língua? Estou certo de que esta noite, minha língua o deixará tão satisfeito que você me dará os pontos de volta. E, em quantidades muito maiores."

"Certamente nada parecido com isso irá acontecer. Mas não se esqueça de que perderá um ponto por cada gota que deixar escapar de sua boca.

"Canalha!"

"Isso vai lhe custar menos cinco pontos. Eu aconselho você a retornar à prova, se você não quer perder outra leva de pontos."

Harry cerrou os dentes e empurrou a pedra no bolso, amaldiçoando Snape e seus pontos em sua mente, enquanto sentia crescer em si um entusiasmo incomum. Ele olhou em volta, furtivamente, mas felizmente todos estavam demasiado ocupados com seus testes para poder ter prestado atenção a ele. Ele se inclinou sobre o papel e depois de hesitar um momento, ele começou listando as propriedades ... não, porém, não iria colocar olho, só caninos de demônios aquáticos.

Diga o que quiser, mas conhecia muito bem Snape e em algumas questões... Não confiava nele.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Anonymous (Fran),** a sua teoria sobre o verdadeiro partido de Severus é muito interessante, eu poderia tecer algo sobre esse ponto, mas se eu fizer isso, acabarei tendo que revelar detalhes que tiraria a graça da espera e da ansiedade pelo desenrolar da trama nos demais capítulos. Antes da poção, Harry tinha uma atração camuflada de ódio por Snape, e Severus por sua vez, tinha desprezo pelo garoto. Não passava por ele qualquer outro sentimento que não o desprezo. Depois que a Desiderium Intimum abriu a mente de Harry para o desejo que ele sentia por Severus, o Mestre de fato achou que conseguiria apenas executar friamente a sua tarefa, não queria e nem imaginava que sua repulsa pelo garoto iria se transformar em desejo recíproco, não imaginava que o menino tivesse capacidade de cativá-lo, ele se achava totalmente imune a isso. Ele não contava com o fato de que, lá no fundo, ver alguém adorá-lo e amá-lo incondicionalmente, iria mexer com ele. Acreditava que, por nunca ter tido isso, seu coração jamais seria penetrado pelo afeto de ninguém, até porque ninguém lhe ofereceria afeto. Ele se enganou... "_Havia Harry Potter em seu caminho_".

E não se preocupe, compreendi seu comentário e continue dando sua opinião, até o próximo capítulo!

**Gehenna,** a sensação que você teve (de despedida) lendo o capítulo anterior, não foi á toa, não, viu? Tem fundamento, só não posso falar mais a respeito, senão vou ter que entregar algumas coisas, aí perde a graça, mas eu também fiquei com muito medo, depois de ler esse capítulo pela primeira vez. Ainda teremos alguns capítulos de rotina equilibrada, mas depois, de repente, nosso tapete de conforto será puxado!

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você tem razão, o cap. anterior foi tão bonito e sensível que chegou a ser triste, é meio contraditório, não? Mas quando se trata de Severus e Harry, um momento lindo como aquele causa uma estranha apreensão na gente, eu compreendo perfeitamente o que você quis dizer. Eu também concordo que Harry tenha sentido esse clima frio de perda, querendo ou não, Harry é sensível e percebe, sensitivamente, as coisas que ocorrem ocultamente em torno dele, ele só não compreende o que é, mas sente, e isso lhe causa muita angústia, ele quer saber, para poder lutar contra. Eu senti um nó na garganta com Harry chorando enquanto Severus tentava acalmá-lo afagando seu cabelo, nossa, aquilo foi tão tocante! Sua percepção está correta em relação a Severus e seu desejo de sentir cada parte de Harry, a sede dele, tem um fundamento, bom... eu vou parar de falar sobre isso, senão daqui a pouco vou estar entregando muitos capítulos adiante, isso tiraria a graça da espera, e não queremos isso, certo? Às vezes acabo deixando escapar o que não devo, tipo: não era para dizer o que tinha acontecido com o Draco! Bom, hoje vocês tiveram certeza do que aconteceu de fato com ele... vou me controlar mais.

Para responder o que Severus queria com a poção Polissuco no cap. passado, terei que recapitular um pouco. Lembra de quando no cap. "O Lado Negro", Voldemort diz para Snape que iria ordenar um ataque à sede da Confederação Internacional de Quadribol? Ele ordena que Severus convença Dumbledore a deixá-lo participar da guarda de proteção a Confederação durante o ataque dos Comensais, pois Voldemort queria que Snape matasse dois Comensais (Legerpholta e Adraughta). Severus fez isso, convenceu Dumbledore a deixá-lo participar, afirmando que estaria seguro pelo disfarce do Polissuco. E assim, polissucado, se passando por Auror, ele matou Legerpholta e Adraughta. Aí você me diz:" Tudo bem, mas O Profeta Diário disse que foram encontrados três Comensais mortos! Voldemort mandou matar Legerpholta e Adraughta, o que raios Blackwood fazia morto a alguns quarteirões da Confederação?". Bom, acho que nem preciso dizer quem e porque fez isso, preciso? Quem mandou cobiçar Harry...

**Anonymous** (Renata), fico feliz que esteja gostando!


	50. Chapter 50

**45 O Guardião**

Os estudantes estiveram incrivelmente distraídos e preguiçosos durante os dois primeiros dias de aula. Até mesmo durante o trabalho prático que exige maior atenção do que o habitual. Quando se tratava só de teoria, dormiam o quanto podiam, isto é, se eles não estivessem em classes com Snape ou McGonagall.

Pirraça foi novamente o anfitrião dos alunos, assediando-os, e Filch finalmente foi capaz de punir algumas das pessoas mais infelizes por crimes como "vagar pelos corredores" ou "rir muito alto", e dar rédeas à sua frustração crônica. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça se gabou a todos os alunos que encontrava, contando que o clube dos fantasmas sem cabeça se recusou novamente a aceitá-lo em suas fileiras, e por isso ele fundou seu próprio clube, os fantasmas quase sem cabeça, durante as férias, e convidou-os a, caso desejassem, se juntar a ele em um futuro próximo, isto é, daqui há alguns séculos, caso não tenham suas cabeças inteiramente cortadas, podia até mesmo oferecer ajuda profissional e aconselhamento, sobre "como cortar sua cabeça, de modo a não perdê-la" ou "como não perder a cabeça em apenas cinco cortes." Até agora, apenas Neville Longbottom se inscreveu no clube, pois acreditava que, com sua má sorte, tinha de estar preparado para tal evento.

A única pessoa que se esforçava tremendamente na sala de aula, era, naturalmente, Hermione e já nos primeiros dois dias, rendeu para Grifinória quase 30 pontos. Infelizmente, o resto dos grifinórias tinha perdido exatamente o mesmo, de modo que, em última análise, seu esforço resultou em nada.

Quando metade da escola, especialmente as gerações mais jovens, correu para o pátio na noite da segunda-feira vendo a neve branca e espumante em todos os lugares, começaram a inaugurar a luta de bola de neve do novo semestre, Harry foi até o portão para as masmorras. A batalha das bolas de neve era algumas das coisas que mais amava em Hogwarts, mas não tanto como o gosto e cheiro do pênis de Snape. Snape manteve a sua promessa, e quando Harry mal tinha entrado na sua sala, suas palavras foram sufocadas ao ser forçado a ficar de joelhos, e passou o resto da noite vendo tudo diante de seus olhos borrado por conta da velocidade com que Severus esteve martelando em sua boca e os espermatozoides que se espalharam em seus óculos. Felizmente, Snape não lhe tirou pontos por isso ...

Depois de ter retornado para a torre da Grifinória, e foi saudado com o olhar simpático de seus amigos, falando: "Nós estivemos nos divertindo tanto, e você não, oh, que pena, Harry ...", teve que abster-se de rir, e dizer-lhes que era exatamente o oposto. Não, nem mesmo a luta de bola de neve mais fantástica poderia se comparar com o que ele provou.

Naquela noite, durante algum tempo não conseguiu dormir, considerando cuidadosamente cada detalhe de sua detenção e depois de um tempo tirou de debaixo do travesseiro o Mapa do Maroto para ver o que Severus estava fazendo naquele momento. Não o viu, nem no escritório ou em sua sala ou no quarto. Ele não estava no banheiro. Ele suspeitava que provavelmente estava em seu laboratório, e fabricava uma mistura complexa. Ele estava prestes a fechar o mapa quando ele percebeu um movimento no canto da folha do mapa. Depois de dar apenas um olhar, seu coração se afundou.

Por um corredor que leva à saída das masmorras do castelo seguiam Severus e... Nott.

Mais uma vez!

Harry sentiu a ansiedade agigantar-se e o monstro, amarelo e venenoso do ciúme crescer nele novamente. Não, não devia dizer nada.

Fácil, devia apenas ficar em silêncio. Severus disse que dá aulas para Nott.

Mas, inferno, no meio da noite e fora do castelo? Os dois claramente estão movendo-se para a borda do mapa, para a parte da Floresta de Hogwarts, para a qual a mapa não tinha acesso.

Ou ... será que estão indo a uma reunião de Comensais da Morte?Não se surpreenderia se o pai de Nott puxou o filho para servir Voldemort.

Não! Confia em Snape! Certamente é só isso. Tem certeza de que tudo está em ordem. Deve estar! E se acontecer que seja isso, então ... ele tem que fazer algo sobre isso! Sim, só assim!

Nott vai lamentar do dia em que nasceu!

* * *

A quarta-feira passou um pouco mais rápido. Tonks presenteou-lhe alguns demônios cheios de tentáculos para que eles praticassem feitiços defensivos, o que acabou por ser um desafio e foram todos almoçar cansados, suados e quebrados. A aula de Feitiços também provou ser exaustiva, quando o Professor Flitwick disse-lhes para lançar o feitiço Incêndio Ártico, acabou no fato de Neville ateando fogo em uma peça de roupa, nas sobrancelhas de Seamus e Lilá Brown, Hermione quase teve o cabelo queimado.

Depois de todas as lições, que foram muito cansativas, rumaram para sua torre. Harry sonhava em atirar-se sobre a sua cama, mas ainda tinha uma detenção com Snape esperando por ele hoje. Não que ele não queria ir, porque não podia desejar nada mais do que isso, mas se sentia muito cansado. No entanto, quando a maioria dos alunos passavam através do buraco do retrato, e Harry, Ron e Hermione entraram na sala comunal, surpreendeu-se com uma pequena multidão em torno da lareira.

- ... não fique assim, você sabe que Snape é um idiota. Não se preocupe. Com certeza tudo vai acabar bem.

- Exatamente. Ele sempre tem um temperamento ruim. Você não deve se preocupar com o morcego velho!

Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e se aproximaram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Metade do quinto ano da Grifinória estava em torno de Colin Creevey sentado, que abaixou a cabeça e parecia muito abatido. Gina se sentou ao lado dele, aparentemente tentando confortá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? - Ron perguntou, olhando para sua irmã. Colin levantou a cabeça por um momento, e Harry viu que ele tinha os olhos injetados de sangue.

- O filho da puta do Snape jogou Colin da aula e disse que ele nunca mais deveria aparecer sob as vistas dele - disse Gina com raiva na voz.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Por quê? - Ele perguntou, visivelmente abalado. Snape sempre ameaçava, que iria jogá-los fora da aula, mas a ameaça nunca se concretizava, e isso sempre acontecia depois de alguns incidentes.

- Eu ... - Colin murmurou, fungando - ... estava preparando a Poção de sono sem sonhos, e coloquei o ingredientes errado .. tudo explodiu e... - Sua voz falhou e ele não pôde falar mais.

- E a metade dos alunos do nosso ano acabou no hospital com queimaduras - Gina acrescentou silenciosamente, e viu que os lábios de Colin começaram a tremer de novo, e corrigiu rapidamente. - Ninguém está dizendo que foi sua culpa, Colin! Todo mundo tem o direito de estar errado! Afinal, esses acidentes acontecem com muita frequência. E Snape é um professor e deve compreender, não quer dizer que você é " o maior imbecil, que já se viu na escola assim Longbottom" - Gina disse, imitando o tom do professor.

- Esse idiota é um porco desprezível ! Essa poção tinha que ter explodido na cara dele! Talvez ele seria menos desagradável - Ron agarrou. - Não se preocupe, Colin, Snape diz as mesmas coisas para as outras classes.

Colin e fungou.

- Se ele só disse ...

- Snape, em geral, se comportou ainda pior hoje do que o habitual - Gina murmurou. - Rasgou em nós toda a lição de casa, e nos tirou cerca de 40 pontos. Por nada. E depois, quando Colin explodiu sua poção... - A garota olhou para o amigo com compaixão.

- Ele disse que se eu sou tão cego que não posso distinguir o vermelho do pó da pele de Tritão do pó amarelo do ovo desidratado de Mantícoras, que deveria prestar atenção e mandar fazer óculos ...

O queixo de Harry caiu.

- ... E não quer me ver de novo em suas aulas, e se eu quiser, eu posso explodir a mim mesmo, pois isso traria alívio para toda a escola - Colin terminou e suspirou desanimado.

- McGonagall certamente vai intervir - disse Hermione. - Snape não pode jogá-lo fora assim, não pode excluir um estudante de sua classe, sem dar chances.

Ron olhou para Harry de pé e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

- E você vai ter em breve uma detenção com o canalha. Fique tranquilo, Harry, vamos apoiá-lo em pensamento. Esperamos que saia dessa vivo.

Harry balançou a cabeça, muito chocado com todas estas revelações, para responder. Se Snape estava agora com um humor tão desagradável, agora realmente começou a temer a detenção. Mas ele sabia que às vezes ele pode ser imprevisível.

Aparentemente, esta noite prometia não ser tão agradável, pensou ...

Após o jantar, no qual Severus não apareceu, Harry saiu do Grande Salão, acompanhado por olhares compassivos de Ron, Hermione e alguns grifinórias mais jovens, e foi direto para as masmorras.

Bem, seria melhor encarar logo isso. Pode não ser tão ruim. Severus poderia agarra-lo pelo braço e jogá-lo porta a fora, não querendo sua presença hoje.

Quando ele parou na porta de seu escritório, ele sentiu seu coração batendo alto. Não é que tivesse medo de Severus. A ideia era que ele temia às vezes seus... humores. E basicamente o que ele podia fazer.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando dispersar a massa densa de medo que desembarcou no seu estômago, e tocou a porta. Ele entrou no escritório e, novamente, ele parou, se perguntando se não seria melhor parar um pouco até que tivesse mais coragem. Mas, podia ser que a coragem fosse embora de vez.

O terceiro ano Grifinória, que também teve aulas com ele hoje, confirmou que Snape se comportou de modo muito terrível, mais do que o de costume. E agora Harry estava na porta de seus aposentos e ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de chegar na cova do leão. Ou melhor, da serpente.

Não, estava indo ver Severus. Ele não fará mal a ele, mesmo que ele esteja realmente de mau humor hoje. Certo? Certo?

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou algumas vezes para adicionar mais coragem, e entrou.

Ok, deu dois passos e ninguém atirou nada nele, ainda não foi atingido por nenhum feitiço e não foi jogado ao chão. Está tudo bem.

Ele parecia perdido no crepúsculo da sala e viu Severus de pé e de costas para ele fazendo algo perto do bar.

- B-om-boa noite, S-Severus – rompeu o silêncio e fechou a porta atrás dele.

O homem não olhou para trás, apenas respondeu:

- Sente-se. O que você tem?

- Eu ... - Ele começou hesitante, sem saber o que dizer. - Quero dizer ... Se você não estiver se sentindo bem hoje, e não me quiser aqui. Podemos transferir essa detenção para amanhã.

Snape virou para ele medindo-o com olhos desconfiados.

- E você pode me dizer por que deveria fazer isso?

O homem segurava um copo vazio na mão. Não parecia que ia jogá-lo em Harry. Olhou como alguém que iria preenchê-lo e dar-lhe. Quer dizer ... parecia normal.

- Uh ... não, é que eu estava pensando ... Se você não tiver de bom humor. Eu posso ir e voltar amanhã. Não há nenhum problema.

Severus estreitou os olhos.

- O que é isso, Potter?

- Nada, absolutamente nada ... é só que se você tiver ... ocupado, eu volto depois - Harry respondeu rapidamente e caiu em uma cadeira, virando a cabeça em direção à lareira. - E eu ... ee ... Gostaria de água.

- Água? - Ele ouviu a voz assustada do homem.

- Sim, porque de alguma forma eu não quero álcool, porque ele ... ee ... - "Faz com que eu fique bêbado demais para me defender" - ... porque eu tenho dever de casa hoje.

Felizmente, Snape não comentou. Depois de um momento, o homem colocou um copo com líquido claro sobre a mesa na frente de Harry. O menino pegou o copo e bebeu metade de um só gole. Ele o colocou sobre o balcão e lambeu os lábios.

- Eu ... ele posso ... - gaguejou, sentindo os olhos do homem, mas ainda sem virar a cabeça dirigida para a lareira.

- Potter ... Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas parece ainda mais estranho do que o habitual.

Harry piscou e olhou para Severus. Este olhou para ele com calma, mas com surpresa. Ele não olhou como se ele fosse rasgá-lo. Ele estava carregando o seu copo de uísque inseparável.

- Desculpe, eu tive um dia um pouco difícil hoje - disse Harry com cautela.

- E as aulas já estão deixando você nesse estado de miséria?- Perguntou o homem, o menino viu um sorriso torto nos cantos de seus lábios.

Snape brincou com ele. Pode alguém que está zangado com o mundo, fazer tais coisas?

Harry olhou para ele, muito surpreso ao descobrir que o humor de Snape não estava desagradável. Muito pelo contrário. Estava muito equilibrado.

- Você ficaria cansado, se você tivesse que lutar contra Tentáculos - respondeu calmamente, esperando por uma resposta.

Snape mergulhou sua boca no conteúdo do copo e olhou para as mãos arranhadas de Harry.

- A melhor maneira de lidar com Tentaculos é lançar Immobilus. Da próxima vez apenas lance esse feitiço sobre eles.

Agora, quando esse homem falava, parecia tão óbvio.

- Eu não acho - murmurou Harry, determinado a lembrar deste conselho.

Snape apertou os lábios com força, como se ele se abstivesse de comentar.

Harry estava cada vez mais espantado. Snape estava claramente sendo bom com ele. Isso mudou completamente o caráter das coisas. Ele caiu mais fundo em sua cadeira, se soltando. Você não vai se arriscar muito se você simplesmente ... perguntar.

- E como você passou o dia de hoje?

Mas ele achou que sua voz o traiu muito, porque Severus passou por ele um grande olho e disse:

- Ah, então é isso.

Harry corou ligeiramente.

- Bem, Potter ... como você provavelmente já ouviu falar, algum idiota causou uma grande cofusão para mim, e o resto de cabeças ocas não estão muito longe de seguir seus passos. Não há nenhuma lei proibindo-me de tratar essas pessoas como elas merecem.

- Mas ... mas supostamente expulsou Colin, é claro - Harry disse calmamente, olhando diretamente para os negros olhos. - Por quê?

- O nível de estupidez excedeu o padrão aceitável e por isso ele teve que deixar a minha turma - naturalidade respondeu Snape, e depois bebeu.

Ele franziu a testa.

- A...Quer dizer ... que algo aconteceu? Porque você esteve hoje furioso ao longo do dia. Para com tudo e todos. Eu pensei que talvez alguma coisa ...

- A intensidade da imbecilidade nesta escola, por vezes, é o suficiente para tirar-me fora de equilíbrio - o homem interrompeu-o. - Mas não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual você tenha que se preocupar. Afinal, não tem nada a ver com você.

Algo começou lentamente a se aclarar na cabeça de Harry.

- E ... Agora você não está com raiva? De nada?

Snape deu-lhe um olhar perplexo.

- E por que eu estaria?

- Eu só ...

- Não me diga que eles estiveram com medo de você se aproximar de mim por medo de que eu morda você, hein?

Harry sorriu fracamente, sentindo que ele estava sendo realmente estúpido.

- Bem, eu ouvi que você esteve com um humor ruim, pensei que para mim também ... quer dizer.

As sobrancelhas de Snape se levantaram.

- Com você?

- Não faria isso.

- E?

Harry sentiu na questão várias emoções diferentes, mas ele não poderia definir nada. Ele só sabia que ele se sentia como o último idiota. Mas desde que chegou ali, Severus não lhe deu nenhum motivo para considerar que ele estava de mau humor. Se comportou de maneira completamente normal em relação a ele o tempo todo e, poderia até dizer que, de forma gentil, e Harry ficou apenas esperando por um golpe, como se ele não tivesse confiança nele.

- Desculpe, fui estúpido. Eu não sei porque eu pensei isso- disse ele calmamente, com humildade em sua voz.

Severus olhou para ele pensativamente por um momento.

- Potter ... - Começou devagar, como se quisesse fazer Harry compreender cada palavra - ... você tem que entender que o que está acontecendo lá, do lado de fora ... não tem efeito sobre o que acontece aqui. Se eu tive um dia péssimo e tratei rigidamente metade da escola, isso não significa que ... Eu também farei isso com você. Bem, a menos é claro que você me dê uma razão - disse o homem, e desta vez os lábios realmente moveram-se em um sorriso torto.

Harry sorriu. Isso foi o suficiente para ele ter o clima perfeito para o resto da noite.

Falaram sobre muitas outras coisas, Snape deu a Harry alguns livros que ele irá precisar quando tiver que escrever um ensaio de poções na sexta-feira, e até mesmo apontou passagens importantes.

De fato, durante toda a detenção ocorreu apenas um incidente tenso. Quando Severus foi ao seu escritório e voltou, trazendo uma braçada de um pergaminho que jogou no colo de Harry, rosnando:

- Você pode explicar isso para mim, Potter?

Harry olhou para a letra escrita no papel. Parecia anotações de algum aluno. Mas não era a única. Por toda parte dos pergaminhos, escritos em formas diferentes, dentro ou fora de corações, duas palavras destacavam-se: Anastácia e Potter.

Harry fez um grande olho.

- O que é isso?

- Exatamente a mesma coisa que eu pergunto. Notei isso ao verificar o caderno de anotações dessa garota - Snape disse num tom desagradável, empurrando um olhar desconfiado para Harry.

- Mas eu não tenho nada com ela. Esta menina é louca!

- Você tinha que se livrar dela- o homem sibilou.

- Não posso fazer nada, eu a evito! Não posso impedir que escreva tais absurdos.-Harry murmurou, meio irritado, e meio que se divertindo com a situação. - Mas eu sei o que seria suficiente para convencê-la a me deixar em paz.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você pode dizer a ela que você é a minha cara metade e que eu pertenço somente a você. E se não parar de me perseguir, irá transformá-la em lodo fedorento. Tenho certeza que depois de tal aviso não chegará perto de mim, nem mesmo a cem metros - disse Harry, tentando manter uma cara séria, mas infelizmente ele não conseguiu isso, e sua boca esticou-se em um sorriso. - O que você acha, Severus?

Severus, no entanto, aparentemente não foi capaz de responder, porque os lábios estavam tão bem cerrados, como se, com dificuldade, segurasse o riso.

- Bem - Harry suspirou -, então cuidarei disso falando com seu irmão. Ele pode falar com ela e tratar de cuidar da sua sanidade mental. Pode ser?

O homem acenou com a cabeça. Aparentemente, ele conseguiu engolir a risada no final.

- No entanto, a primeira opção é a que mais eu gosto - Harry sorriu.

* * *

- Eu queria saber se ... eu poderia vir ver você no sábado? - Harry perguntou, no final da detenção, quando Snape estava arrumando seus papeis sobre a mesa.

O homem deu-lhe um olhar inescrutável.

- Mas no sábado é a viagem a Hogsmeade. Pareceu-me que a volta dos seus amigos amados fosse fazer você querer passar com eles cada momento possível...

Harry franziu a testa e olhou para o padrão do carpete.

- Eu não quero ir com eles para Hogsmeade. Mas eu suspeito que teria um grande momento em sua companhia - disse ele, incapaz de esconder a amargura em sua voz. - Provavelmente, em geral, não vão nem perceber que eu não estive lá.

Severus virou o rosto em sua direção. Entre as sobrancelhas escuras apareceram rugas profundas, os olhos do homem pareciam escaneá-lo como um raio-X, e Harry teve a impressão de que tudo o que sentia era claro como o dia.

- Então... Posso vir? - Ele repetiu, olhando Severus com a inscrição no rosto: "Basta dizer sim e não falar mais sobre isso."

Mas, aparentemente, o homem decidiu ignorar o seu pedido mudo e não permitiu que o pedido se encerrasse assim.

- Será que o Sr. Weasley e Granger estão olhando só um para o outro e resolveram excluir você de entre os seus membros?

- Não - Harry rapidamente negou. - Quero dizer ... Eu sei que eles têm o direito de estar juntos e tudo, mas mesmo assim para não incomodá-los. É ... diferente. – Sentindo o olhar divertido de Severus, acrescentou rapidamente: - Bem, eu sei que sou ciumento, mas ... eles sempre têm sido meus amigos e agora, quanto eu olho, como se abraçam ou acariciam juntos, isso parece tão estranho ... como se não fossem eles, como se alguém os tivesse trocado.

Severus observou-o por um momento com as mãos postas, e disse casualmente.

- Potter, e além disso, como você pode coloca "melhor", a mudança do comportamento deles?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Além do fato de que estão mais próximos um do outro, tentando dar-me a entender que preferem ficar sozinhos, ou dar-me quaisquer sinais de que eles querem que eu deixe-os sozinhos e vá embora?

Harry pensou sobre isso e, novamente, balançou a cabeça.

- Durante todos esses anos sempre se afastavam para cuidar de si mesmos?

Bem, Ron as vezes escandalizava-se com ele sem nenhum motivo, e Hermione era muito básica, mas no fim estavam sempre juntos ... iam aonde ele fosse, mesmo arriscando suas próprias vidas.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Então, você ainda acha que se você não ir com eles para Hogsmeade, eles vão se "divertir" e não se preocupar com a razão pela qual você não quis ir com eles e nem vão querer saber o que há se errado com você?

Harry pensou por um momento. Agora, quando ele olhava por esse ângulo, ele podia realmente ...

- E você não acha que, se finalmente encontraram algo que poderiam chamar de "felicidade" e senti-lo só os dois, seria egoísmo se afastar só porque você não se sente confortável com isso? Embora, como você disse, eles o tratem exatamente da mesma forma de antes e absolutamente nada mudou em relação aos seus "sentimentos" em relação eles, mudou? Por que, então teria que mudar sua abordagem para com eles?

Harry teve a impressão de que algo muito pesado caia em seu estômago e isso doía. O remorso escorreu para o coração e os pulmões de Harry. Ele mordeu o lábio, sentindo nojo de si mesmo.

Como ele podia ser tão egoísta? Como ele poderia pensar que eles ...?

- Você está certo - ele murmurou. Suspirou profundamente e olhou para o homem que estava olhando atentamente para ele. A gratidão, que corria em suas veias, era grande demais para ignorar. Deu alguns passos e encostou seu rosto no frio peito masculino, tocando o tecido áspero do casaco, sentindo seus braços em volta dele.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou. - E você sabe o quê mais?

- Hmm? - Ele ouviu sobre ele.

- É tudo culpa sua que eu não venha vê-lo no sábado.

- Oh, de alguma forma eu sobreviverei, Potter. Estarei vivo no domingo.

* * *

Quando Harry chegou às dez da noite na sala comunal, a maioria dos estudantes estavam sentados perto das mesas, tentando dar conta de um monte de lição de casa. Parecia que os professores estavam tentando recuperar o atraso em atormentar seus alunos, que surgiu por causa dos feriados. Harry viu Ron e Hermione, e não perto do fogo, como de costume, mas em uma das mesas perto da janela. Ocupavam-se com livros, assim como muitos, não notaram a sua entrada. Adiantou-se e limpou a garganta e, em seguida, pulou para trás deles tão de repente, como se o que eles estavam fazendo fosse algo proibido.

Harry sentiu um arrepio longo de remorso na garganta. Mas antes que conseguisse perguntar a ele sobre qualquer coisa, adiantou-se:

- Eu ... Eu queria te dizer que eu estou muito contente por estar perto de vocês... todo esse tempo. Quero dizer ... - Tanto Ron e Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Harry suspirou. – Vocês são meus amigos e eu quero ... Quero que entre nós fique tudo bem, e se vocês estão felizes, então .. Eu aceito isso. Eu realmente fico feliz.

Quando ele terminou, ele não pôde nem respirar quando Hermione pulou da cadeira e se atirou em seu pescoço com um grito baixo:

- Oh, Harry!

Sentiu-se estúpido. Ele olhou rapidamente para Ron, mas o amigo apenas sorriu amplamente.

Bem ... Realmente não achava que suas palavras de aceitação fosse tão importantes, fazendo com que a confissão fosse recebida com tanta alegria.

- Às vezes, você age como um completo idiota - Ron murmurou, quando Hermione finalmente liberou Harry do abraço.

- Não, provavelmente eu seja assim - Harry respondeu, sorrindo.

- Você quer adiantar lições com a gente? - Hermione perguntou. - Nós trouxemos as suas anotações e Ron ainda tentou começar a escrever o seu ensaio sobre a História da Magia, mas com o tempo, parou.

- Obrigado. E eu desviei caminho para a biblioteca e peguei emprestado alguns livros que poderia usar na aula de Poções.

Hermione exclamou.

- Fantástico, Harry! Espetacular! Talvez eu não tenha lido ainda.

Ron sentado atrás dela olhou para Harry, revirou os olhos e riu. Ele sentiu como se um enorme peso saísse de seu coração, e finalmente, podia ser capaz de respirar. Tudo agora era tão bom como antes.

* * *

Harry ainda tinha que falar com Gina e perguntar a ela se poderia levá-lo a Greg, porque tinha um assunto importante para falar com ele. Ele encontrou-se com ele a sós, após o jantar na quinta-feira e explicou exatamente qual era o problema. Ele não queria falar com ele com a irmã de Ron por perto, porque ele suspeitava que ela iria tentar defender Anastácia e explicar que não era culpa dela o fato de estar apaixonada, e que Harry estava exagerando. Mas a menina não entendia algumas coisas. Gregory prometeu tentar explicar para a irmã que ela não deveria se comportar assim e se desculpou por isso. Não prometeu o impossível, mas disse que faria tudo em seu poder. E Harry esperava sinceramente que fosse o suficiente.

Era muito bom que Snape sentisse ciúmes dele, mas às vezes exagerava um pouco, e Harry não queria que isso um dia deixasse Severus realmente bravo a ponto de expulsá-lo de suas aulas sob alegação de algum pretexto trivial. E Harry sabia que ele seria capaz de fazer isso.

* * *

Na sexta-feira, aconteceu de novo.

Harry se sentou olhando para o mapa, viu os dois pontos em movimento além de Hogwarts e ficou rangendo os dentes de raiva impotente. Nott e Snape saíram do castelo e se embrenharam nos prados.

Já era exagero, talvez até mesmo as reuniões de Comensais da Morte não aconteciam tantas vezes! Aqui deve haver outra coisa, e ele vai querer saber sobre isso!

Durante a aula de Poções hoje, observou atentamente Nott, não notou nada de especial em seu comportamento, exceto que ele parecia um pouco cansado e irritado. Mas a bile no estômago de Harry quase ferveu quando Severus, inclinando-se sobre o caldeirão do Sonserina e apertou a mão em seu ombro.

Não que ele não confiava em Severus, mas era óbvio que não se tratava de qualquer tutoria. E se Snape queria que Harry confiasse nele, ele também deve confiar em Harry e dizer a verdade!

E, se tratando de confiança, Harry quase riu quando Snape devolveu seus testes e viu que a resposta certa era presas de demônios aquáticos e não olhos. O longo olhar admirado que Severus lhe deu ao entregar seu teste, disse tudo. Mas no final, ficou claro que Severus preferia ser estrangulado, a lhe entregar a resposta correta, e Harry poderia se orgulhar de si mesmo por não ter se deixado enganar.

Ele se deitou de bruços e inclinando o seu rosto, olhou para o mapa deitado sobre o travesseiro até que quase adormeceu. Nott e Snape ainda não tinham retornado. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado desde que ele tinha pegado um cochilando, mas eventualmente ele levantou os olhos e viu. Eles voltavam para o castelo caminhando às margens do lago. Seu coração saltou de excitação.

Oh não! Desta vez não deixaria passar essa chance! Ele deve saber da verdade!

Ele pulou da cama, pegou o Mapa do Maroto, atirou a capa de invisibilidade em si e, silenciosamente, deslizou para fora do dormitório, tentando não acordar Rony e Neville imersos em seu sono.

Sair da sala comunal não foi difícil, os problemas começaram quando ele passou no terceiro andar porque a Madame Norra estava por lá, e tive que andar um pouco mais cuidadosamente. Ele parou perto de uma armadura e olhou para o mapa. Nott e Snape estavam quase nas masmorras. Ele devia se apressar!

Ele correu os últimos pisos, e se dirigiu para as masmorras. Ele caminhou na ponta dos pés para se mover o mais silenciosamente possível. E quando passou da esquina, ele os viu. Duas figuras altas, escuras, deslizando através da escuridão no fundo do corredor. Eles andaram muito rápido, tão rápido que Harry teve problema para alcançá-los e teve que correr para não perdê-los. Quando chegaram à frente do escritório do Mestre de Poções, eles se separaram.

Harry deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu que Nott não tinha intenção de entrar nas câmaras de Severus, apenas foi direto para o seu dormitório. Ele esperou um momento até que Snape desaparecesse atrás da porta do seu gabinete, e o sonserina desaparecesse em torno do canto do corredor, em seguida, caminhou até a porta e parou com uma mão estendida em direção à madeira. Cada movimento seu era forte, mas ele não podia se livrar da vibração de nervosismo nas veias. Finalmente, lembrou-se, como costumam terminar suas visitas não anunciadas a Severus. Definitivamente não de forma muito agradável.

Mas ele estava ali e tinha que fazer algo. Ele foi longe demais. A primeira vez, ele poderia ter deixado ir, mas desta vez ele não ia fazê-lo. Sentia como tudo nele tremia de raiva, e o estômago encher-se de algo e extremamente pesado e agitado. Ele rangeu os dentes e decidiu. Ele abriu a porta com um toque, enquanto deslizava a capa de si.

Ele temia a reação de Severus, quando o homem o visse ali. Não. Ele estava cheio de raiva e determinação para saber a verdade, isso era mais forte e o guiou, não permitindo que ele parasse nem por um momento e muito menos pensar sobre o que ele fazia. Ele só queria descobrir a verdade. Isso era tudo o que importava.

Portanto, quando a peça de madeira pesada, se afastou com um ranger silencioso, Severus que procurava algo em suas prateleiras, virou-se rápido, alcançando sua varinha e apontando-a para Harry, o menino nem sequer tremeu, só fechou a porta e disse baixinho:

- Boa noite, Severus.

O homem olhou para ele como se ele o visse pela primeira vez na sua vida. A surpresa que desarmou seu rosto nos primeiros segundos, lentamente, começou a dar lugar à ira.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? - Resmungou, baixando a varinha e enterrando-a no bolso do casaco. E então Harry viu. O material no braço esquerdo do homem estava quase completamente rasgado, e sobre a pele exposta havia uma longa linha, um ferimento comprido e sangrento, na sua mão havia comprimida, uma igualmente longa, presa afiada.

E então, de repente, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando ele compreendeu, e as peças do quebra-cabeça encaixaram-se aos seus lugares.

Lembrou-se que Hagrid lhe falou que estavam matando animais na floresta, que os assassinos entravam pelo caminho que apenas professores conheciam e que provavelmente os animais estavam sendo mortos durante o treinamento de algum novo Comensal da Morte, lembrou-se das longas presas dos Cracovinos, e em um momento, tudo ficou claro.

- É você - disse ele, incrédulo. - É você e Nott ... Você está treinando-o na Floresta Proibida ...

- Não é da sua conta, Potter - Severus sussurrou, virando novamente para as prateleiras obstinadamente à procura de algo sobre elas.

- Como não é da minha conta? Sei o que você está fazendo! Você está ensinando feitiços das Trevas para ele... - Harry não era capaz de controlar o tremor da voz e o sentimento de traição que lhe cobriu o estômago. Ele não conseguia decidir o que sentia. Alívio por não ser o que ele pensava, ou, amargura por Severus estar escondendo alguma coisa dele? Mas muito rapidamente, o foco principal lhe puxou para uma sensação completamente diferente. Venenosa e peçonhenta. E Harry não podia deixar de pesar nisso quando ele sibilou entre dentes: - Você ensina a ele... e a mim, não?

Snape parou a busca e olhou para ele com espanto. Ele não parecia muito bem. Seu rosto estava muito pálido e parecia como se cada movimento que ele fazia necessitasse de mais e mais esforço. Mas Harry estava em tal estado que quase não podia ver isso.

- Você disse que não ensinava Magia Negra para alunos debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore! - Queimava, lembrando as palavras do homem. - Eu me lembro! E agora você está fazendo isso! - Harry cerrou os punhos, tentando se acalmar. Não era sobre o que Nott e Snape estavam fazendo na floresta. A ideia era que ... que ...

- Dumbledore sabe disso - murmurou Snape, lançando a Harry um olhar queimando de raiva. - E você não deve ficar bisbilhotando num caso que você não compreende. - Depois dessas palavras, ele fez uma careta de dor e agarrou seu braço esquerdo. Parecia que o sangue escorria mais e mais.

Essas revelações eram chocantes. Harry estava tão atordoado, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra e viu Snape começa a vasculhar as prateleiras novamente. Sua cabeça estava girando. Ele não tinha ideia do que pensar sobre tudo isso. Como é que "Dumbledore sabe sobre isso?" Por que deixou? Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Ele sentiu que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir a partir do volume de pensamentos e emoções, que não poderiam ser conciliadas.

Ele ergueu a cabeça só quando Severus se virou para ele com uma pequena garrafa na mão. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor. Parecia que ele piorava a cada minuto. Então a gravidade da situação bateu na mente de Harry.

Cracovinos! Inferno, afinal, eles eram venenosos!

Em um momento ele esqueceu tudo sobre o que o levou ali. O sofrimento, a raiva, as perguntas, que se aglomeraram na sua boca e a amargura, que agarrou sua garganta. Tudo de repente, evaporou-se, sob o peso de algo muito maior e mais profundo, algo que cravou suas garras geladas em torno de seu coração. Com medo.

Ele correu para Severus, que se arrastou para a sala e caiu molemente em uma cadeira perto do fogo. A dor era visível no rosto contorcido do homem e parecia que a cada momento a dor estava piorando. O suor escorria por sua pele, os lábios estavam cerrados tão apertado que se tornaram quase brancos.

Severus virou a garrafa e ele tinha colocado em seus lábios quando algo na cabeça de Harry gritou.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou, apontando para a garrafa.

- Potter ... - Severus, disse numa voz rouca de dor - ... você não acha que este não é o melhor momento para aprender Poções?

Harry avançou para ele, tremendo todo.

Severus poderia morrer! Só que agora ele estava ali! Os Cracovinos atacaram Hagrid uma vez, e quase terminou de forma trágica, mesmo sendo Hagrid um meio-gigante, e por isso tendo uma resistência muito melhor do que as pessoas comuns!

- Diga-me o que é! Eu tenho que saber!

- Decocção de ovas de sapo.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. O sangue correu em suas veias a uma velocidade vertiginosa.

- Não vai funcionar! - Quase gritou, e o homem olhou para ele com surpresa. Harry se virou e olhou ao redor da sala. Trechos da conversa que teve com Hagrid chegavam na mente dele como uma névoa, tentando atravessar o barulho do sangue correndo nos ouvidos e o coração batendo no meu peito.

O que era? Como se chamava? Algo de um ouriço ... Agulhas, lembre-se! Lembre-se!

Ele apertou as mãos à cabeça e cerrou os olhos.

- Agulha ... agulhas de mieloma! Sim! É isso aí! Severus! - Ele virou-se bruscamente para o homem que já estava metade deitado na cadeira. - Eu preciso de várias agulhas!

- O que você está falando, menino? - Cada palavra de Snape estava ficando mais calma e mais lenta. - Não se esqueça ... Eu sou o Mestre de Poções. Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar sozinho com isso. E você ... não devia estar agora em seu dormitório? - Depois dessas palavras, mais uma vez colocou a garrafa na boca, mas Harry, em um movimento rápido, bateu-lhe na mão. A garrafa caiu no chão. - O que você está fazendo, caramba? – Severus sibilou, mas não tinha a força e o poder habitual nessas palavras.

Harry não sabia o que lhe deu. Ele só sabia que devia salvá-lo a todo custo, ainda que Severus o odiasse por toda a vida.

- Você não sabe ... Ovos de sapo não funcionam. Hagrid me disse. Eu o ajudei com a criação de Cracovinos. Eu sei. Agulhas de mieloma. Só elas podem te ajudar! Não há tempo, diga-me onde estão! Rápido! - Vendo que o homem estava olhando para ele em dúvida, acrescentou, quase histericamente: - Por favor, Severus, confie em mim!

Severus respirou fundo e olhou como se fosse crescente a dificuldade em falar. Seu cabelo já estava preso em sua testa. O sangue na ferida havia se tornado quase preto e grosso como um muco. O homem lentamente levantou a mão direita e apontou para a porta aberta para seu escritório.

- No canto esquerdo. A prateleira superior.

Harry saiu da sala e correu para o escritório. Pegou um pilão no caminho, alguns pesos de bronze em uma das prateleiras, e depois de alguma pesquisa ele encontrou em um frasco longo de cerca de 10 centímetros, as agulhas ligeiramente brilhantes. Ele agarrou-o, destampou e verteu algumas agulhas no pote do pilão, e começou a esfregá-los com tanta força que ele tinha a impressão de que tão cedo não seria capaz de usar a mão direita. Aos poucos, continuando a amassar as agulhas, ele voltou para a sala e caiu de joelhos ao lado de Severus. As agulhas verteram um suco e quanto patia a mistura, mais mole ficava e começou a desmanchar. De vez em quando olhava ansiosamente para Severus, cuja dificuldade para respirar aumentava. Suas pálpebras fechadas tremiam um pouco, e sua boca mal consguia pegar um pouco de ar. O pulmão quase não inflava e da ferida começou a vazar algo verde. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido do que o habitual, e gotas de suor escorriam sem parar.

Ele devia se apressar! Não pode demorar! Caso contrário, Severus ... caso contrário ...

Ele colocou ainda mais força na mão direita que tremia com o esforço, dores corriam ao longo de seus ombros, os músculos tensos se recusam a cooperar.

Aí está! Última agulha quebrou-se e se misturou com o suco, criando uma pasta densa, marrom brilhante e verde. Harry reuniu uma quantidade nos dedos, tremendo e suavemente, colocou a mão na ferida. Severus chiou e sacudiu seu ombro, mas não retirou-o. Harry engoliu em seco e colocou outra parte, que o mais gentilmente possível passou sobre a ferida. Ele tentou fazê-lo com a maior precisão possível, espalhando ao longo do corte feito pelos caninos venenosos. No momento em que a pasta verde tocou o sangue, começou a assobiar e evaporar como se ela estivesse derretendo. Harry passou o resto da pasta no corte e ficou observando o ferimento, criando lentamente uma crosta, de leve espessura. Ele colocou a pasta no chão, delicadamente pegou a mão do braço ferido de Severus e deitou a cabeça sobre os joelhos do homem, olhando esperançosamente para seu rosto.

...

...

Nada!

Nenhuma reação!

Harry nunca na sua vida sentiu tanto medo. Ele sabia que ele devia estar tão pálido quanto o homem sentado na frente dele. Sua mão tremia tanto que suas vibrações faziam todo o seu corpo vibrar, como se ele sofresse da doença de Parkinson.

"Eu imploro, eu imploro, eu farei qualquer coisa ..."

Ele nunca se dirigiu com tanto fervor e paixão a todos os bons espíritos ao seu redor em busca de ajuda.

E quando o pânico quase tomava conta dele e começava a lhe rasgar de desespero, ele viu ...

Na face de Severus, em vez de sofrimento, havia ... suavização do relevo das rugas de dor, e um suspiro escapou da boca do homem. Como se a dor estivesse lentamente se afastando. O rosto branco como o papel começou a tomar cor, a respiração foi se tornando mais profunda e regular, movendo o corpo puxando-o para cima.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu os olhos arregalados e olhou para o rosto de Severus.O homem levantou os olhos lentamente. Nos nebulosos olhos negros, uma luz apareceu.

Harry prendeu a respiração, quando os olhos escuros repousaram sobre ele. Ele abriu a boca, mas ele sentia solavancos tão fortes na garganta que não conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. Seu coração ainda estava batendo como um louco e não conseguia se acalmar. Severus apertou sua mão e engoliu em seco.

- Dói-lhe alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa. Severus meneou a cabeça. Harry sentiu o alívio drenar a opressão que o dominava.

"Funcionou. Eu realmente fiz isso! Obrigado, obrigado!"

- Você não sabe o quanto eu tive medo de que ... - Gaguejou e olhou para a ferida. A pomada secou sobre a pele e seus fragmentos secos viraram pó e caíram no chão. Ele aproximou, sua mão segurando a mais mole. Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo nela. Então deu o próximo. E o seguinte. - Eu não quero mais sentir tanto medo por você. Foi horrível ...

Severus estava vivo. Tudo estava bem. Ele o salvou.

- Eu estou tão feliz - ele murmurou, entre beijos. - Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu te perdesse. Eu não posso ... Eu não posso ... Por favor, tenha cuidado da próxima vez. Cuidei dos Cracovinos com Hagrid e eu sei o que eles podem fazer. Por favor, me escute pelo menos uma vez. Se você tem que ir lá, sempre leva consigo a essência de tomilho. Eles odeiam o cheiro. Eles ficarão longe de você e nunca mais ... vão te machucar. Eu não quero me preocupar toda a noite com a ideia de que eles possam atacar você. E se acontecer alguma coisa, então me envie uma mensagem através da pedra. Prometa-me que você fará! Severus? - Ele olhou para cima, e fitou o homem silencioso.

Severus olhava para ele como se Harry falasse em um idioma diferente. Parecia um pouco atordoado, e Harry pensou que ele ainda não podia estar totalmente recuperado. Em seu rosto havia surpresa e consternação.

Depois de um tempo ele levantou a mão direita e, sem mudar o estranho olhar que lançava para Harry, tocou seu rosto e acariciou-o.

- Não há necessidade de ... se preocupar - ele sussurrou com voz ligeiramente rouca, e Harry teve a impressão de que a última palavra foi pronunciada de tal forma como se ele nunca a tivesse usado. Pelo menos não em relação aos outros. - Eu vou ficar bem.

- Claro - respondeu Harry, deixando sua boca esticada em um sorriso gentil. – Farei isso, pois é tão fácil quanto me pedirem para parar de respirar, então deixo de respirar. Ouça ... se alguém ou algo magoar você... estará me machucando. Eu não posso explicar isso. Mas eu sinto isso também. Você é meu tudo e eu não posso suportar a ideia de que ... que ... você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

Mas o rosto de Severus não era de quem sabia o que Harry estava falando. Ele ainda olhava para ele com o mesmo olhar atordoado, mas Harry podia ver em seu rosto uma espécie de confusão. E o menino pensou que talvez era hora de encerrar.

- Eu só ... Prometa que você fará isso, como eu disse, quando você tiver que ir. Prometa-me. - ficou surpreso com o desespero em sua voz.

O homem ainda o observava, enquanto continuava a acariciar seu rosto, como se ele fizesse isso de forma inconsciente.

- Eu prometo - disse ele no final com uma voz tranquila e profunda, e Harry sorriu. Ele sentiu que seu coração iria pular fora do peito de alegria.

Tudo foi muito bom! Realmente!

Ele ergueu a mão direita para tocar a mão de Snape, que estava acariciando seu rosto, mas ele fez uma careta de dor quando ele tentou fazê-lo. Algo aconteceu com os seus dedos. Ele não podia movê-los. Ainda estavam dobrados, como se eles ainda tivessem o pilão com o qual esfregou as agulha.

Severus deslizou a mão de sua bochecha, e descansou em sua mão levantada.

- Desculpe, eu não posso endireitar os meus dedos - ele disse baixinho, tentando parecer despreocupado, embora ele ainda sentisse a dor aguda nos músculos tensos. - Provavelmente exagerei um pouco ...

A mão do homem envolveu em torno dos dedos dobrados de Harry e levou-os direto para os seus lábios entreabertos, que aplicaram-lhes um beijo quente.

O menino olhou com os olhos arregalados, como Severus apertava seus lábios à sua mão. Parecia que não ia deixá-la ir, e Harry sentiu o coração quase derreter e fluir para o chão, aquecendo todas as partes do corpo.

Ele apertou o rosto na direção da mão ferida e Severus fechou os olhos.

- Potter - ele ouviu uma voz pequena logo acima dele, quando os lábios quentes se separaram da sua mão, mas não deixando-a ir. Ele podia sentir o hálito quente e agradável deslizar por seus dedos dormentes. - Você deve ...

- Eu sei - Harry interrompeu-o, sem abrir os olhos, e sem deixar de aconchegar-se para a mão ferida. - Estou indo. Em um momento ...

Só um momento, e ele irá. Ele realmente irá. Só um momento.

Os lábios finos novamente se prenderam à sua mão.

Bem, talvez ... mais do que um momento.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**DreYuki-Chan,** fico muito feliz por você estar gostando do Desiderium Intimum e do meu esforço para oferecer a tradução dos capítulos da melhor maneira possível!

**Anonymous (Fran),** a mente de Severus é um tesouro que nos encanta pela complexidade e , principalmente, pela profundidade em que os tesouros estão enterrados. Ele enterra tão fundo o que de fato ele pensa e sente, que se torna muito difícil definir se uma dada conclusão sobre seu contortamente é correta ou, se mais uma vez, ele nos está enganando... Também gosto da possessividade de Snape, mas me derreto toda quando ele é carinhoso... depois de dezenas de capítulos, Severus está um pouco mais solto, já faz algumas declarações, afirma algumas coisas que ele jamais afirmaria no começo, tipo confirmar que gosta do sorriso de Harry. Ele não diria isso, capítulos atrás, nem debaixo de Cruciatus! Mas mesmo um poupo mais solto, ainda paira a dúvida sobre o que de fato ele pensa e sente.

**Anonymous**, que bom que você se animou para me mandar um comentário, fico contente! Me agrada muito o seu desejo de participar ativamente da sessão de comentários, aguardo você mais vezes por aqui.

O retorno das aulas realmente foi um tanto estraga prazer (literalmente!), também compreendi a sensação de abandono que o pobre Harry sentiu ao saber que os amigos estavam juntos e que, passaram parte das férias namorando e nem comunicaram a ele! Coitado! Que decepção... mas ele não suporta ficar longe dos amigos, não ia poder "dar um gelo" neles por mais do que algumas horas. Bom pelo menos, ele ainda tem Severus.

Infelizmente, não pude ler uma parte do seu comentário, o conteúdo que foi para meu e-mail estava pela metade e, lamentavelmente não havia nenhum link guiando para o restante, entrei no site procurando pelo restante do seu comentário e não encontrei, não compreendo o que pode ter acontecido com o registro do final, pois normalmente quando recebo um comentário longo (que eu amo), eu vou direto para o site para ler na íntegra, mas o seu eu não consegui encontrar... me senti como alguém que ficou sem peças importantes de um jogo de xadrez... cada palavra dos comentários são muito importantes, gosto de ler todas. Eu ainda vou descobrir o que aconteceu.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, de fato Hermione acabou por descrever o que acontece com Harry em relação a Snape, é impressionante isso não? Quanto mais você detesta uma coisa, mais viciado se torna! É sob essa máxima que a relação deles está construída, a irritação mútua os segura um perto do outro,parece até engraçado olhando assim por cima, mas é tão... deixa prá lá... vou acabar dizendo o que não é pra dizer...

Eu uri muito da sacanagem dos dois no corredor, aquilo de fato foi muito atrevimento de Harry, quase tirou Snape da linha, mas o homem foi mais forte, e deu a volta por cima. A parte em que Snape arruma as roupas para esconder o seu estado um tanto animado demais, foi hilário, não? E mais engraçado, foi eles na sala de aula, esses dois estão cada vez mais safados!


	51. Chapter 51

**46 Por causa de uma gravata**

O persistente pó branco nas colinas ao redor de Hogwarts , não desistiu e não derreteu. Muito pelo contrário. Janeiro trouxe com ele geadas pesadas que batiam nas janelas, embora o tempo estivesse muito bonito. A neve brilhava sob os raios do sol baixo pendurado acima do horizonte e o céu azul refletia nos painéis de um lago congelado. Às vezes, o imenso corpo da Lula Gigante aparecia na superfície gelada quebrando as placas geladas, estendendo os longos tentáculos sobre o fundo branco de neve da paisagem, ela era perfeitamente visível, mesmo de longe.

Harry podia ver os tentáculos a partir da janela de seu dormitório. Ele viu também Hagrid patrulhando a orla da Floresta Proibida com seu cão fiel, correndo em sua perna. Ele sempre se perguntou também se Hagrid esbarrava com todos os vestígios de pares de pés deixados na neve. Mas ele suspeitava que Severus cuidadosamente os removeu.

Várias vezes ele tentou retomar esse assunto, mas Snape sempre reagia extremamente chateado e lhe jogava um bom punhado de argumentos para se calar. Mas a sua curiosidade inata, tenacidade e vontade de saber da verdade a qualquer custo, mesmo que estivesse profundamente enterrada, o fez conseguir arrancar alguma informação do homem.

Era verdade que Nott estava sendo treinado para ser Comensal da Morte. Era verdade que ele fazia isso na Floresta Proibida, onde ele ensinava-lhe maldições de Magia Negra. Era verdade que Dumbledore sabia disso, porque a credibilidade de Severus como um espião dependia disso, e o diretor não parecia muito incomodado com o fato. Harry soube de tudo isso, mas ele ainda sentia uma agitação no seu estômago toda vez que ele via dois pontos em movimento ao longo da noite na direção da Floresta Proibida. Isto não era, no entanto, o abraço de ciúme, como no início, mas de medo. É verdade que Snape manteve sua promessa e levava com ele um extrato de tomilho, mas Harry ainda não conseguia conter o medo de que, em algum desses dias, algo ruim pudesse acontecer com Severus. A boa notícia foi simplesmente que Snape limitou ao mínimo suas saídas, por conta da falta de tempo. A coisa mais estranha era, no entanto, que Severus parecia estar seriamente irritado por Harry ter salvo sua vida. E até mesmo afirmou que "toda a exibição" era completamente desnecessária, porque se ele estava realmente errado com o julgamento da poção certa, ele iria verificar isso, mas Harry sabia que ele estava muito orgulhoso dele.

Para os três primeiros dias após o evento, Snape foi muito rígido com ele, era como se Harry tivesse culpa em algo, mas houve momentos em que ele olhou para Harry de forma... contrária. O menino não era estúpido e não esperava qualquer agradecimento, além disso, Snape salvou sua vida tantas vezes que era ele quem tinha para com Severus uma grande dívida de gratidão. Harry teve apenas a oportunidade de pagar uma de muitas parcelas.

Muitas vezes, conversavam. Harry tentou evitar problemas associados com o seu pai, Sirius ou Lupin, mas não podia abster-se de fazer perguntas sobre Voldemort e por que exatamente Severus se juntou a ele, mas nunca conseguiu obter as respostas que seriam insatisfatórias, porque toda vez que puxava esse tema, Snape imediatamente encerrava o assunto.

Harry foi mais aberto. Contou a Severus sobre sua infância passada na casa dos Dursley, sobre como ele soube que ele era um bruxo; sobre como ele, no primeiro ano, suspeitou que Severus queria obter a Pedra Filosofal (revelação ante a qual o homem bufou com desprezo), falou sobre como ele descobriu a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Mas deliberadamente, omitiu que Hermione roubou Ermerobius e Ararambóia de seu estoque no segundo ano para fazer polissuco, nem disse também que Dobby pegou Guelrixo do seu armário, mas achou que deveria contar que foi ele e Hermione quem libertou Sirius no terceiro ano . O resultado disso foi terrível, na aula seguinte, Snape não deixou de descontar pontos de Hermione por sua poção não estar perfeitamente produzida, removeu trinta pontos de Harry "por sua poção decepcionante", mais pontos de Hermione "por sua porção ser perfeita demais para ter sido feita por um sextanista". Diante desses acontecimentos, Harry achou que foi muito prudente não ter dito a ele que realmente estava preso na escada quando Severus apareceu de pijama subindo nas escadas para descobri-lo, quando Moody argumentou que " Potter não está em lugar nenhuma aqui! A não ser que esteja invisível!", e que no terceiro ano "sua cabeça" realmente "estava em Hogsmeade sem permissão". Embora ele suspeitasse que Severus já tivesse perfeitamente adivinhado a verdade. Mas não era culpa dele que tenha caído em apuros! Os problemas o perseguiam e desabavam sobre ele.

É claro que, fora os momentos de ira, Snape ajudou Harry em algumas lições,e toda vez que fez isso, o menino se sentiu aquecido por algo quente e muito agradável. Ele sempre sonhou com alguém ... mais velho. Alguém experiente, a quem ele sempre pudesse perguntar se tivesse algum problema, não se sentindo estúpido por perguntar. Por um curto período, esse alguém foi Sirius. Mas agora, que não tinha mais ele...

É verdade que às vezes Snape não poderia se abster de comentários maliciosos sobre o seu conhecimento e habilidades, mas Harry sabia que tal natureza há muito tempo deixou de incomodá-lo.

Uma certa vez, depois de fazer um sexo muito intenso, Harry ganhou coragem e pediu a Snape a senha para suas câmaras, para que "ele pudesse lhe fazer surpresas." Mas o homem disse que surpresas poderiam acabar de modo extremamente doloroso. Mas Harry jurou para si que um dia iria arrancá-la dele. Mas qual prova maior de confiança numa pessoa, que não dando a senha de seus quartos para ela?

Harry tinha a impressão de que os dias de aula estavam ficando cada vez mais longos. Ele estudou muito, mas as tarefas, em vez de diminuírem, só se avolumavam mais, o que parecia impossível. Provavelmente era culpa de toda esta magia pairando no ar. Turvando a realidade. Pelo menos no que se relaciona com as tarefas de casa.

Era de se esperar que, se Ron e Hermione firmaram-se oficialmente como um casal, Hermione, devia por isso, tratar de modo mais favorável o seu namorado e ajudá-lo nas aulas, mas ela se tornou ainda mais exigente, alegando que "não vai namorar com um imbecil". Então, Ron e Harry, por vezes, se debruçavam sobre as lições a tarde toda, enquanto ela conversava com Gina. Mas Ron, por alguma razão misteriosa, se limitava a somente praguejar em voz baixa, e quando Hermione pedia para ele repetir, caia tão profundamente em sua cadeira, que Harry só podia ver apenas a ponta do seu cabelo avermelhado e orelhas vermelhas.

É claro, o relacionamento não passou despercebido entre os outros estudantes. Lilá Brown tornou-se subitamente muito fria em relação a Hermione, Ernie McMillian parou de falar "Olá" para Ron no corredor, e os sonserinas tinham um novo tópico para piadas. Os principais temas de suas conversas altas nos corredores e no Grande Salão eram: "Quando você está na cama com Granger, ela cita passagens de livros didáticos?", " Weasley já começou a economizar seu dinheiro para bancar outra tropa de ruivos despenteados", " Weasley, seus filhos serão eleitos Eu-sinto-falta-de-tudo ou Weasley-é-Nosso-Rei? "," Potter, por vezes, se junta a vocês na cama? " e "Weasley não tem medo de que seus filhos sejam mais semelhantes ao Potter, do que com ele?"

Ron parecia resistir a tudo isso muito bem, até que um dia Zabini caminhou até ele no corredor e perguntou se ele queria ganhar algum dinheiro. Ante o olhar surpreendido de Ron, o sonserina declarou que apostava tudo que tinha, na afirmação de que Ron não nunca viu nem mesmo um pedaço da roupa íntima de Granger.

Desta vez, Ron não podia suportar, e se jogou no sonserina com os punhos, e Harry e Neville mal conseguiam puxá-lo. Felizmente, não havia nenhum professor nas proximidades, mas Zabini, que terminou com um olho roxo, ameaçou Ron, dizendo que ele iria pagar por isso.

No dia seguinte, no jantar, quando Hermione foi para a biblioteca, Ron puxou Harry de lado e disse que estava sentindo algo estranho, havia uma coceira espalhando-se em sua pele. Em toda parte. Antes de ele terminar de falar, começou a arranhar vigorosamente as mãos, tórax, pescoço e tudo o que foi capaz de alcançar deixando estrias vermelhas em sua pele branca.

Harry imediatamente deduziu o que poderia fazer para ajudar, pediu ao amigo que o acompanhasse até Madame Pomfrey. Infelizmente, a enfermeira disse que a pomada para este tipo de problema acabou e só podia dar-lhe algo para aliviar temporariamente os sintomas. E se ele quisesse, podia ir até o Professor Snape, que geralmente tem uma jarra de reposição.

Ron, é claro, rapidamente declarou que ele não queria fazer isso, e, coçando mesmo de vez em quando em alguns lugares, deixaram a ala hospitalar, Ron ia imaginando e descrevendo meios de torturar Zabini, por ter lhe provocado aquela coceira .

- Vamos até Snape - Harry falou no meio do caminho.

- ... E então eu vou pegá-lo e vou torcer o pescoço dele e... O QUÊ?

- Até Snape. Pegar a pomada. Você ouviu o que disse Pomfrey. Esta poção que você tomou só irá ajudá-lo por um momento.

Ron olhou para Harry como se de repente tivesse lhe crescido uma cauda. Dividida no final.

- Você está louco? Você acha que este morcego vai me dar alguma coisa? Vai rir e bater a porta na nossa cara. E ainda vai tirar pontos por termos perturbado sua paz.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ele é um professor, Ron. Ele vai ajudá-lo.

- Há, ha. Isso é uma piada, certo? Snape vai me ajudar, certo? Há, ha. Muito engraçado.

- Você prefere uma raspagem da pele? - Harry não desistiu. - Vamos lá. Mas você não vai correr. - Ele agarrou-lhe a manga e começou a puxar para as masmorras.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Deixe-me em paz. - Ron parou de repente e puxou sua mão.

Harry se sentiu irritado. Porque é que este idiota não entende nada? Mas Snape é ... Snape. Bem, sim. Bastardo desagradável, que tem ódio de todo mundo. Às vezes, ele esquecia.

- Você prefere que Hermione o veja em tal estado?

Foi um golpe abaixo da cintura. Mas eficaz.

- N-não seria bom. Mas pedimos apenas uma vez. Ele dizendo não, a gente corre de lá.

Harry sorriu e puxou o amigo descendo as escadas. Quando se viu à porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções, parou no último minuto, para se abster de tocar sua mão, como sempre fez. Empurrou Ron para frente, e pediu para ele mesmo bater. O ruivo bateu duas vezes na superfície de madeira, e depois de dois segundos, disse:

- Bem, talvez não esteja aí. Vamos voltar.

No entanto, vendo o rosto de Harry, deu um passo para trás e suspirando, bateu novamente, desta vez mais alto. Um momento depois eles ouviram passos e a porta se abriu.

- Weasley? - A voz de Snape pareceu surpresa e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Quando a porta se abriu mais um pouco, Severus viu Harry em pé atrás de Ron. Suas sobrancelhas negras ergueram-se. - Potter? O que você quer? - Ele colocou seu tom mais repulsivo.

- Oh, isso é um erro – Ron murmurou baixinho, e tentou sair, mas Harry o agarrou pelo manto e colocou de volta no lugar.

- Professor - ele viu que Ron parecia ter engolido sua própria língua, em vez de ousar pedir algo a Snape. - Os alunos de sua casa derramaram algo no suco de abóbora de Ron e agora todo o corpo dele coça. Madame Pomfrey disse que só o senhor tem a pomada.

Severus estreitou os olhos para cima.

- Oh, que tragédia - disse ele com um sorriso vingativo nos lábios finos. - Infelizmente, o Sr. Weasley vai ter que aguentar, porque acontece que já me gastaram o frasco inteiro.

- Bem, que pena - Ron grunhiu e tentou fugir novamente, mas Harry mais uma vez frustrou sua fuga.

- Mas Ron realmente precisa disso - disse Harry com ênfase, vendo como o homem lhe lançava um olhar afiado como um bisturi. Ele olhou para o homem com expressivos olhos de súplica, calmamente dizendo "por favor".

Snape franziu a testa e olhou para Ron dos pés a cabeça.

- Um momento... - Começou num tom como se cada palavra fosse cuspida com dificuldade – pode ser que ... talvez eu tenha um pouco. Esperem.

Depois destas palavras, ele se virou e fechou a porta na cara deles. Harry logo teve que forçar uma expressão facial neutra, quando Ron se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados e um ar de surpresa, como se ele tivesse acabado de saber que ele foi eleito para o time de quadribol nacional.

Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca e dizer algo, a porta se abriu de novo e Snape apareceu, puxando um frasco de lado, com rolha intocada.

- Lubrifique duas vezes por dia - cuspiu com tanta dificuldade, como se cada palavra fizesse sua garganta doer. - E se algo piorar, então, deve ir para a ala hospitalar. E não me incomode mais.

Antes de fechar a porta, Harry deu-lhe o sorriso mais radiante que pôde. Os olhos de Severus se alargaram antes de desaparecerem atrás da superfície de madeira da porta.

Ron estava em tal estado de choque que ele só falou quando entrou na sala de Feitiços, afirmando que Snape teve um Dia aparentemente de Bondade hoje.

Harry não respondeu, mas sentiu dentro de si uma grande alegria, e ele suspeitava que ela tinha se transformado em um sorriso, tão largo que ia de orelha a orelha.

* * *

Sexo.

Bem, é difícil de esconder que ele era o mais importante. Harry já há muito deixou de contar quantas vezes durante a semana, ele praticou. E às vezes durante o dia. Em cada lugar, que era possível. E a qualquer momento.

Ambos eram totalmente viciados em sexo. Mas parecia a Harry que Snape era ainda mais. Embora ele não conseguisse parar de pensar em sexo, até mesmo durante as refeições, ou aulas. Acontecia que, quando ele não podia encontrar-se com Severus, precisava se masturbar, porque ele tinha a impressão de que se ele não fizesse isso, ele explodiria.

Além disso, às vezes, suspeitava que o homem sentia uma necessidade ainda maior. Era o suficiente para Harry, receber uma mensagem curta: "Vem"! e imediatamente sabia o que Snape queria. Ele sabia que logo ao cruzar o limiar das suas câmaras, seria imediatamente lançado ao chão ou pressionado na porta e fodido de um modo que o faria ter dificuldade para caminhar no dia seguinte novamente.

Várias vezes Snape já estava esperando por ele com as calças abaixadas com uma ereção dura apontada em sua direção, e Harry, sem uma palavra, caia de joelhos e engolia quase totalmente, sentindo os olhos do homem presos nele, ele ficava olhando com um brilho doentio nos olhos negros, como se nunca fosse o suficiente, como se ainda quisesse mais...

Harry gostava de lamber e chupar o macio e suculento pênis de Severus, porque o homem liberava altos gemidos e Harry, às vezes, quase gozava só de ouvi-los. Depois de um tempo Snape mesmo segurava seu pênis, dando a Harry um maior acesso a este ponto sensível, e o menino muito rapidamente aprendeu a usar a língua que, às vezes, só com algumas lambidas ao longo da ereção, sentia instalar-se em seu cabelo, o grosso esperma de Severus, tornando-se o seu xampu exclusivo.

Seu maior problema era que ficava quase que o tempo todo animado. E, em especial quando estava na aula de Poções, e ele não conseguia olhar para o seu Mestre de Poções, percorrendo lentamente pela classe olhando todos com aquele maravilhoso olhar severo, sem sentir algum tipo de tensão nas partes inferiores do corpo. Ele sempre teve essa dificuldade, mas ultimamente o problema se tornou ainda mais tenso. Muito mais tenso. E não adiantava se concentrar em cérebros de rã, ou em fezes de animal. Assim que a sua mente era assombrada pela visão desse homem sério que todos temiam e que há poucos tempo , abaixou o rosto e encostou sua respiração em seu ouvido dizendo " vou fodê-lo de modo que não poderá sentar hoje", ele começava a tremer incontrolavelmente e tinha grande dificuldade para cortar as raízes de Mandrágoras de modo a não picar seus dedos.

Muitas vezes, Harry se perguntou se isso era normal. Se todos os casais passavam o tempo todo imaginando quando e em que posição eles iriam transar novamente. Uma ou duas vezes, ele até tentou fazer essa pergunta a Ron, mas o amigo apenas olhou para ele com um misto de vergonha e depressão e murmurou algo como: "Você sabe, como são as meninas ..."

Harry não sabia. Ele só podia adivinhar. Apenas suspeitava que elas não queriam fazer sexo com a frequência que os meninos querem. Que, se o seu par for uma menina, o sexo é automaticamente reduzido ao mínimo. E adolescentes pensam sobre sexo o tempo todo. E se a quantidade de testosterona em um par é o dobro, então o sexo se torna o número um. Os pares masculino-feminino são menos ativos, as meninas tendem a dificultar os instintos masculinos de seu par, e quando ele encontra um homem que não inibe essas unidades, ocorre erupção, eterna e contínua.

É por isso que, quando às vezes não podiam resistir até poderem se encontrar nos aposentos nas masmorras, concordaram em se ver dentro de um compartimento de armazenamento do segundo andar. Nada poderia se comparar à emoção de Harry, quando depois de deixar a classe, leu uma mensagem chamando-o para um encontro no armário. "Agora!" , eliminando a necessidade de ir alivia sua tensão no banheiro, correu para o lugar designado, onde Severus estava esperando por ele. Não perdeu tempo em conversa desnecessária, aconteceu que nem mesmo houve uma troca de palavras com ele. O homem apenas levou-o à parede, ofegando em seu ouvido, e quase esmagando-o em suas mãos, como se ele quisesse tanto Harry que ele poderia acabar se desintegrando em poeira. Às vezes, Harry tinha arranhões no rosto causados pelas paredes de pedra bruta da área de armazenamento ou lascas da superfície de madeira da porta, mas Severus sempre escrupulosamente removia todos os vestígios, deixando apenas aqueles invisíveis a olho nu.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry também começou a enviar-lhe um "convite para um encontro." Mas Snape nem sempre cedia a eles, mas depois começou a atender, mas sempre mantendo certa indiferença, como se estivesse tentando fingir que apareceu ali por acaso e acabou de passar. Mas quando ele se aproximava de Harry, ele o fazia com tal zelo que cada vez que Harry pensava em enviar-lhe um convite, parava para pensar antes de fazer isso.

Mesmo assim, ele fazia.

* * *

"Droga!"

Ele não devia olhar para ele. Ele sentiu que estava excitado, e ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula de Poções!

Ele suspirou de novo e olhou para Severus sentado na mesa dos professores.

Ele nunca fez isso antes da aula de Poções... Na verdade, ele não sabia porquê. Ele suspeitava que provavelmente havia uma razão, mas neste momento de alguma forma, não queria pensar sobre isso. Ele queria apenas uma coisa.

Sim! Cair fora!

- Eu esqueci uma coisa - ele disse a Rony e Hermione, levantando-se da mesa. - Vão sem mim. Irei acompanhá-los.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, caminhou em direção a saída do Grande Salão, muito claramente sentindo-se ser acompanhado por um ardente olhar de um par de olhos negros. Depois que ele passou pela porta, colocou a mão no bolso, cerrou os dedos sobre a pedra e mandou:

"Área de armazenagem. Agora!"

Jogou a bolsa no ombro e correu para o segundo andar. Escorregou no armário e equilibrou-se de pé e acendeu uma vela com a varinha.

Ele jogou a bolsa no canto e se encostou na parede, perguntando-se se Severus iria aparecer. Ele olhou para a porta como um falcão, ouvia seu coração batendo e o sangue fluindo através de seu corpo e acumulando-se no abdômen, enquanto apenas imaginava o que eles iriam fazer.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas de impaciência. Ele tinha de se aliviar, pelo menos por um tempo. Cuidadosamente deslizou a calça até o quadril e tocou o seu pênis quente, sentindo um puxão nas imediações do lombo.

Oh, é melhor não fazê-lo! Não, é melhor esperar para que dedos longos e poderosos enrolem-se em torno dele brevemente e...

Ouviu um movimento e Harry sentiu que seu coração havia se mudado para a garganta. A porta se abriu e Severus passou para dentro.

- Potter. Você percebe que dentro de poucos minutos ambos teremos que estar em sala de aula...?- Ele sussurrou, em pé na porta e não chegando perto do rapaz, apesar de seus olhos se estreitarem avidamente deslizando ao longo do corpo de Harry, e parando longamente na ereção com uma expressão cada vez mais exigente.- De Poções ...

- Temos sete minutos - Harry sussurrou, aproximando-se de Severus e olhando para seus lábios cerrados formando uma linha fina. O homem estremeceu um pouco e lambeu os lábios. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar com algo muito mais quente do que a luz da vela refletida neles. - Se fizermos rápido... - Harry continuou com o mesmo sorriso insolente - ... podemos até mesmo fazer diante de todos.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, vendo Severus aparentemente lutando consigo, enfiou a mão no bloqueio da roupa e a separou. Ele enfiou a mão dentro da calça de Snape, cerrou os dedos em torno de seu pênis quente e puxou-o. Ele era tão grosso e pesado. Perfeito.

Lentamente, quase preguiçosamente, moveu a mão ao longo do eixo, puxando o prepúcio e desfrutando o prazer da visão das rugas profundas que apareceram na testa de Severus. O homem fechou os olhos e suspirou. Harry moveu a mão para trás, sentindo os dedos no membro duro, as veias pulsando. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, empurrou o rosto no ouvido de Severus e sussurrou:

- Eu quero que você coloque-o em mim ...

Aconteceu quase que imediatamente. O homem deu um alto, e com rosnado quase animal, virou-se e atirou-o contra a parede com um empurrão. Harry ouviu o som de tecido rasgando, e só depois de um tempo percebeu que era sua camisa. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu quentes beijos sendo pressionados no seu pescoço e nas costas e a ereção escorregadia empurrando-o tão violentamente que por um momento perdeu o fôlego nos pulmões. Antes que ele pudesse se equilibrar nas duas experiências, uma terceira se uniu a elas. A mão fria, entrelaçou-se em torno de seu pênis quente. Movendo-se ao ritmo das pressões atrás dele. Puxando-o. Comprimia e maltratava seus testículos. Buscando extrair seu orgasmo quase à força.

Eles gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Harry primeiro, arranhando as paredes de pedra e sentindo os lábios quentes grudados em sua pele. Momentos depois, Snape, ofegante e cravando os dentes no ombro nu de Harry.

Por um momento, o único som no quarto pequeno era duas respirações rasas e desiguais. E depois de um tempo o sussurro rouco do Mestre de Poções:

- Estamos atrasados.

Harry afastou o rosto da parede e ajeitou os óculos distorcidos.

- Huh?

- Recomponha-se, Potter. - A voz do homem era quase inteiramente controlada. Como ele poderia se recuperar tão rapidamente? E depois de algo como aquilo? Harry sentia apenas uma desagradável sensação de que iria cair. - Reparo - murmurou Severus e Harry sentiu que sua camisa está de volta em uma única peça. - Eu vou primeiro. E você deverá estar pronto para aparecer em cinco minutos.

E ele se foi.

Harry se separou da parede e inclinou-se de costas, ainda ofegante e tentando trazer-se à ordem. Suas coxas tremiam e ele estava suado. Ele sabia que seu rosto devia parecer-se com uma geleia de framboesa.

Puxou as calças, colocou sua camisa, pegou a gravata afrouxada, e apertou o nó e tentou arrumar o cabelo. Sentiu-se tão incrivelmente relaxado e feliz que ele basicamente precisava ficar ali por 15 minutos ou meia hora.

Mas Snape não iria deixar barato...

Suas previsões foram verificadas, no entanto, pouco depois de cruzar o limiar da classe. Ele precisou apenas olhar para o relógio pendurado na parede para perceber que perdera 20 minutos, então chegou aos seus ouvidos a voz do Mestre de Poções:

- Oh, Sr. Potter. Que surpresa ... Se você tem coisas mais importantes para resolver de modo a não aparecer no começo da aula, está com o caminho livre, você pode retornar a elas.

Harry sentiu gotas de veneno correr de sua mandíbula.

- E-e ... - Gaguejou, sentindo os olhos de todos os alunos na sala grudados nele. Os sonserinas estavam claramente se divertindo, além disso, também parte da Grifinória. Apenas Ron, Hermione e Neville olharam para Harry, franzindo a testa.

- Podemos começar a retirada de pontos da Grifinória - o professor olhou para o relógio e esperou por um tempo - bem, agora 21 pontos pelo atraso. Acrescidos da remoção de mais dez pontos por olhar confuso e por projetar a camisa para fora. - Harry olhou para baixo e rapidamente endireitou a camisa, sentindo que seu embaraço e as batidas do seu coração estavam lutando pelo primeiro lugar com a raiva. – Talvez isso seja capaz de ensinar-lhe que nas minhas aulas não se admite alunos atrasados, Potter. Ficaríamos também muito agradecidos se você nos contasse o que atrasou você. - A cara do homem só expressava satisfação vingativa, e Harry sentiu que ele começava a tremer de raiva.

"Como ele se atreve? Este desagradável, rude, desgraçado ..."

Ele tinha que vir com algo. E rápido!

- Ee ... Porque eu ... aa ... Assim não ...

Severus inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e perguntou, olhando ao redor da sala de aula:

- Alguém sabe esta língua? Acho que precisamos de um intérprete.

Os Sonserinas riram. Seamus e Dean também. Mesmo Parvati e Lilá riram prendendo a mão aos lábios.

No rosto de Harry surgiu um rubor de humilhação. No entanto, só tinha acabado de transar com esse filho da puta, que se jogou nele acariciando seu pênis como se fosse um brinquedo maravilhoso, e agora zombava dele no meio da turma toda. Harry vibrava com a raiva mal contida e não conteve a réplica.

- Sente-se, Potter. E não se atreva a se atrasar mais.

- Por favor, não se preocupe, Professor. Não me atrasarei mais para nenhuma lição - Harry cuspiu numa voz encharcada de amargura misturada com queima de raiva.

Severus franziu o cenho.

- E mais dez pontos por me responder, Sr. Potter - ele rosnou. - E agora, vamos lá - ele sussurrou para os sonserinas que ainda riam e imediatamente ficaram em silêncio.

Harry caminhou até o banco e sentou-se ao lado de Ron. Suas mãos estavam tão firmemente cerradas em punhos, que ele teve problema para esticá-los.

Ele sabia que Snape não iria deixar sua infração passar ilesa, mas não precisava humilhá-lo diante de toda a classe, não tinha que ser tão desagradável! Era como se ele estivesse com raiva de Harry por tê-lo atrasado para o início da aula.

"Ele é um bastardo! Deixa só ele tentar enviar uma mensagem para outro encontro! Deixa só ele apenas tentar ..."

* * *

Severus tentou. Dois dias depois.

Quando Harry foi para a área de armazenagem, passou o caminho todo dizendo a si mesmo que ele estava indo lá apenas para dizer a ele o que ele pensava sobre isso!

Silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás dele e olhou para uma silhueta alta envolta numa capa, uma sombra que assomou no canto no meio da penumbra. Revelou o membro duro, avançando e observando-o como um predador na escuridão.

- Eu tenho que ir para a aula de História da Magia. Eu não posso chegar tarde - disse ele friamente, tentando ignorar o batimento cardíaco alto - Eu queria apenas dizer-lhe isso.

Ele voltou e pegou a maçaneta, mas no mesmo momento algo piscou e a porta estalou envolta com um brilho vermelho. Ele sabia o que significava.

- Deixe-me - ele resmungou, puxando a maçaneta da porta, mesmo que ele soubesse que era inútil. - Eu tenho uma aula. Eu realmente não posso chegar tarde. - Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar convincente, embora ele não achasse que tenha conseguido. Todo mundo sabia que Binns não perceberia nada na sua sala, mesmo que nenhum estudante aparecesse em sua aula.

A desculpa era muito frágil.

A barragem se rompeu.

Ele se virou e cuspiu em um só fôlego:

- Como você pôde me tratar daquele jeito? Foi tão repugnante que não cabe na minha cabeça! Você foi sujo, vil, grosseiro, indecente, safado, vil, vil!

Severus deu um passo em sua direção, fluindo perigosamente das sombras. Ele sorriu de uma forma que Harry sentiu tonturas na cabeça e seus joelhos se dobraram debaixo dele, e o coração e o estômago trocaram de lugar. Os olhos negros brilhavam na escuridão.

- Você mereceu - Snape sussurrou com voz rouca e Harry, antes que pudesse respirar, teve a camisa rasgada, e ele foi absorvido pela boca e as mãos gananciosas.

O pênis deslizou para dentro dele até encostar o testículo. Ouviu o som do vidro de seus óculos rachando no chão. Gemidos misturaram-se uns com os outros em uma cacofonia de grunhidos e suspiros. Lábios sussurraram em seu ouvido coisas como ...

Ah, sim, na verdade eles eram viciados.

Um no outro.

* * *

Deitado no escuro na cama e tentando encontrar uma posição que não sentisse tanto dolorosamente a latejação que o atormentava tanto, Harry se perguntava por que diabos começou este laço, porra!

Quando se deu conta que este era um amarre, ele ainda poderia voltar atrás, escapar. Porque não fez isso?

Ainda estava um pouco instável, e o coração, para sua irritação, não quis se acalmar. O furacão que varria seu interior, ainda fazia-o sentir uma forte pulsação nas têmporas, mãos trêmulas e memórias girando em sua cabeça.

Mais uma vez, rolou para o lado e gemeu de dor. Não só por causa da bunda pulsante. Ele tinha a impressão de que todos os músculos do seu corpo foram esticados ou rasgados. Ele nem sequer sabe o seu verdadeiro estado. Somando-se os hematomas e as cicatrizes, olhou e sentiu como se ele tivesse fugido de um campo de batalha.

Ele não estava longe da verdade.

E tudo isso o amarrava caramba!

* * *

Harry amarrou um laço em volta do pescoço e olhou-se no espelho. Sim, listras pretas e vermelhas combinam perfeitamente com a camisa vermelha e calças pretas. Não lembrava daquela gravata, mas se estava em seu malão, certamente lhe pertencia.

Às vezes, quando ele ia ver Severus nas detenções, aparecia com as roupas comuns, mas, quando tinha um encontro com ele no final de semana, tinha que fingir para os amigos que tinha marcado um encontro especial com sua "misteriosa escolhida". Neste caso, ele não poderia ir de qualquer jeito, não podia aparecer como um maltrapilho, por isso, ele querendo ou não, tinha que usar algo diferente da habitual calça jeans e camisa.

Quando ele saiu da sala comunal e já estava a alguns andares abaixo, jogou-se o manto e foi direto para as masmorras. Escorregou para o escritório do Mestre de Poções, tirou o manto e bateu na outra porta.

A porta se abriu por si só. Harry entrou na sala e viu Severus sentado em sua cadeira favorita derramando um líquido âmbar no copo.

Bem, sim. Harry já tinha percebido que Snape estava aparentemente viciado em bebida. E em geral, bebidas com álcool. Ele bebeu em quase todos os encontros. Mas Harry não ficava surpreso com isso. Ele suspeitava que se ele tivesse o mesmo trabalho que Severus, que ainda têm que expor sua vida e fazer todas aquelas coisas terríveis, ele também teria tentado esquecê-las e qual a melhor maneira de embaçar a memória que não o álcool? Sem contar, é claro, feitiços Obliviate. De qualquer forma, se você precisa, você tem sempre à mão poções para ressaca.

Harry fechou a porta atrás dele e deu um largo sorriso quando Severus olhou para ele de cima do vidro.

- Boa noite, Sever ... - Parou de repente, porque um brilho que emanou de seu peito lhe chamou atenção. Não só ele notou. Severus estreitou os olhos e dirigiu um olhar brilhante para o laço vermelho cor de sangue. Harry olhou para baixo e gemeu. – Que prostituta.

"Bem que maravilha. Agora eu me lembro por que eu tenho esta gravata."

Presente de Gina.

"_Vermelho de alegria e emoção, e preto para a raiva e medo."_

Com os olhos dilatados assistiu a gravata começar a piscar e cobrindo-se com listras pretas.

Estava ficando complicado. Mas Snape não sabia o que aquela gravata fazia. E assim é melhor, melhor não saber.

Ele caminhou até uma cadeira e sentou-se, ainda sentindo o olhar curioso do homem. O comportamento das listras estava normal como no começo.

- E o que é isso, Potter? Mais uma vez, alguma metáfora velada?

- Não, apenas uma gravata, que mostra o humor - Harry murmurou, tentando o mais rapidamente possível desviar do tema.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E por que quis mostrá-la? Afinal, você sabe, que não preciso dessas coisas para saber em que modo você está. Seu rosto mostra tudo muito claro.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Eu não queria mostrar-lhe qualquer coisa. Eu a peguei nas minhas coisas por acidente. Eu recebi-a de presente e esqueci completamente disso. E de qualquer forma, o teste de ontem foi um antídoto realmente desagradável ...

Mas Snape não o ouviu. Com os olhos ainda semicerrados olhou para a gravata, que estava se tornando mais escura. Harry sentiu seu coração batendo.

Bem afinal de contas, provavelmente não escaparia tão fácil!

- Como um presente, você disse? - Ele perguntou de tal forma que Harry estremeceu involuntariamente. Esse tom não prenunciava nada de bom. Significava apenas que Snape suspeitava de alguma coisa ...

- Você poderia me avisar da próxima vez que você for fazer um teste sem aviso prévio - Harry continuou obstinadamente tentando manter a mesma voz despreocupada, mesmo que, pelo canto do olho, ele visse que a gravata estava quase toda negra.

- Hmm - murmurou Severus, inclinou a cabeça. - Gravata, que mostra o seu medo ... Que presente de péssimo gosto, é ridículo. Realmente, Potter ... como pôde receber tal porcaria de alguém?

Harry sabia que sentimento era aquele. Era a raiva rugindo em algum lugar no fundo do estômago. Crescendo e chegando mais e mais. Ofuscante.

- Não é um presente de mau gosto! Nem ridículo! Gina nunca ... - Harry engasgou e mordeu a língua, mas já era tarde demais.

A temperatura caiu drasticamente, e Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse aberto a janela e deixando o frio vento de janeiro correr por dentro.

Snape fechou sua expressão, e seus olhos queimavam com algo gelado. E muito perigoso.

- Remova-o imediatamente - falou lentamente com voz extremamente silenciosa e ameaçadora, cerrando os dedos apertados em torno do vidro. Ele parecia contido, mas era apenas uma aparência. Harry nunca tinha visto tal visão arrepiante. Parecia que o fogo estava queimando a pele do homem. O copo vibrava no punho cerrado em torno de modo que deixou as juntas dos dedos em branco.

Harry involuntariamente afundou mais profundamente na poltrona.

- Mas isso é apenas ...

- Não há discussão! – o sibilo irritado de Snape foi ainda pior do que se ele gritasse.

Harry suspirou, pegou sua gravata, afrouxou e levantou-a sobre a cabeça. Se ele não poderia usá-lo, iria ao menos escondê-lo. Ele não queria começar a noite com briga.

No momento em que ele começou a desfazer o laço com a intenção de colocá-lo no bolso, ele viu que o homem havia puxado a sua varinha, e estendeu a mão na direção dele.

Súbita compreensão bateu tão de repente em Harry que seus olhos se arregalaram dramaticamente.

Snape queria destruí-lo! Seu presente! O presente, que ele recebeu de Gina!

- É só uma gravata estúpida - ele murmurou, cerrando os dentes e sentindo que a raiva borbulhando na sua barriga realmente começava a se acumular e lentamente elevava-se para dominá-lo.

- Cale a boca e dê isso para mim - Severus sussurrou, estendendo a mão expectante e não tirando os olhos do pedaço de material vermelho e preto.

Harry olhou para o tecido em sua mão.

Ele se sentiu doente. Snape se comportou como um homem possuído.

- Não - ele disse baixinho, quase num desafio. Ele colocou a gravata de volta ao pescoço.

Mal teve tempo de olhar novamente no rosto de Snape, pois, ao mesmo tempo ele tornou-se pálido quase mortal, e ouviu o homem formar o feitiço nos lábios apontando-lhe a varinha:

- Accio gravata!

Anos de treinamento de Quadribol correndo atrás do pomo e escapando de balaços, valeram a pena. Vendo um flash de luz amarela, Harry instintivamente saltou pelo chão e voou por cima de uma cadeira. Rolou e caiu de joelhos, olhando para os olhos de Severus, em que a descrença misturava-se com horror.

- Incarcerous!

Grossos laços rumaram em linha reta em direção a Harry, mas o garoto rapidamente rolou para a frente e se escondeu atrás da cadeira.

- O que você está fazendo? - Gritava atrás de seu abrigo temporário. – Está se comportando irracionalmente! Como você pode argumentar com isso ...

Mas não terminou, porque ele foi interrompido por um outro feitiço:

- Depulso!

A poltrona voou para o canto, bateu nas prateleiras com livros e derrubou vários volumes para o chão. Harry começou a se mover no quatro em direção à porta enquanto tentava puxar sua varinha do bolso de trás.

Ele virou a cabeça no momento em que Snape se curvou e virou a mesa junto com a garrafa que estava sobre ela para removê-la de seu caminho, e depois gritou:

- Flagello!

- Protego! - Harry gritou no último momento, refletindo o feitiço que bateu na prateleira de livros ao lado reduzindo alguns deles em pedaços pequenos. No ar pairavam fragmentos de papel picado.

- Seu merdinha insolente! – Rosnou Snape. Ele parecia completamente perdido e ensandecido. Ele estava vermelho de raiva, e seus olhos pareciam queimar com o fogo gelado que foi alimentado pela resistência de Harry. - Assim que eu pegá-lo vai me pagar! Flagello!

Desta vez o surto foi muito mais forte. Harry mais uma vez, conjurou um escudo, mas quando o feitiço de Snape entrou em contato com sua proteção mágica, ele sentiu que era muito fraco. Ele tentou mantê-lo, mas o feitiço lançado por Snape estava cortando-o mais profundamente, chegando mais perto e mais perto, até ...

O escudo rompeu. Harry caiu e sentiu uma ardência em sua bochecha. Algo explodiu atrás dele, mas ele só viu estrelas girando diante dos seus olhos. Ele agarrou seu rosto e sentiu o sangue quente em seus dedos.

Com total descrença olhou para o homem ofegante e rígido, que estava martelando-lhe um olhar quase tão cortante e doloroso quanto o feitiço que lhe fez o corte no rosto.

- Eu lhe dou uma última chance, Potter - Severus disse com uma voz tão fria que poderia facilmente congelar até mesmo aço. Ele estendeu a mão. – Ou isso vai terminar tragicamente para você.

Harry se afastou, ainda segurando sua bochecha. O seu corpo todo estava tremendo e seu coração batia no peito com tal força, que era como se ele quisesse quebrar suas costelas.

Como ele pôde? Como se atreve? Como é que ...?

- Você está desequilibrado! - Ele exclamou, colocando para fora todo o ódio que ele sentia pelo homem naquele momento.- Não ficarei aqui por mais tempo! Vou embora!

Ele se virou em direção à porta, ouviu vibrando no ar, as palavras duras de Snape:

- Ah, não, não fará isso.

Harry virou a cabeça e viu que Severus se movia em sua direção. Ele correu para a porta, passou por ela, fechou-a, puxou sua varinha e gritou:

- Colloportus! Pessulus!

Ele deu um passo para trás, olhando para a porta fechada com os olhos dilatados de horror.

Batida!

Quase pulou, ouvindo o baque surdo, como se alguém tentasse derrubar a porta com o punho.

Ele se virou e correu em direção à saída do gabinete, quando houve um estrondo ensurdecedor fazendo a porta voar de suas dobradiças para alguns metros e bater sobre a mesa fazendo todos os livros, pesos e frascos que estavam sobre ela, irem parar no chão. Estilhaços voaram. Harry tentou se proteger com a mão, mas alguns deles atingiram sua pele. Ele puxou alguns estilhaços de seu antebraço, jogou-os no chão e, sem pensar mais, correu. Mas antes de chegar à porta, ele viu o clarão vermelho cobrindo-a.

"Oh não!"

Mesmo antes de ele agarrar a maçaneta da porta, ele sabia que era inútil. Ele sentiu os batimentos cardíacos quase frenéticos em sua garganta. E a adrenalina fluir em suas veias, misturada com raiva tão grande que se pudesse, desmontaria a porta com seus próprios punhos. Ele se virou e viu o homem caminhando em direção a ele com uma máscara tão terrível de fúria em seu rosto que Harry teve a impressão de que sua pele tostaria apenas com aquele olhar.

Ele ergueu a varinha, buscando freneticamente em sua mente por alguns feitiços defensivos.

- Expeli ... - Mas foi incapaz de terminar. Snape deu um salto em direção a ele como um predador, agarrou-o pela mão de sua varinha, a golpeou na porta com tanta força que Harry gemeu alto, sentindo uma dor aguda, e abriu a mão.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, maldito pirralho lamuriento - ele ouviu um silvo gutural, e antes que pudesse se recuperar, Snape o agarrou pela camisa, arrancou-o da porta e empurrou de volta para as câmaras. Harry tropeçou em uma das garrafas espalhadas no chão e, com todo o ímpeto, caiu no chão, batendo a testa no chão de pedra. Dor cegante quase o privou da noção do que tinha acontecido. Ele viu apenas manchas vermelhas diante de seus olhos e sua cabeça rodava. Com a maior dificuldade levantou-se de joelhos e nem sequer tentou encontrar seus óculos em algum lugar à esquerda no chão, levantou-se e virou-se para o homem de pé na porta. Ele estava tremendo tanto que tinha a impressão de que logo se desintegraria em pedaços.

Ele viu a silhueta escura, turva. E vermelho. Vermelho, que inundava seus olhos, algo lhe rasgou por dentro, fez com que algo dentro começasse a rugir, querendo sair para fora, para alcançar Snape bater nele, arranhar, morder, rasgar em pedaços, magoar ...

Como um frenesi de uma besta ferida, correu para a frente, puxando os punhos e as garras, e atacou o homem. Ele atacou cegamente, tentando alcançar a face, pescoço, qualquer coisa, mas Snape agarrou-o pela mão, bloqueando o ataque, virou-se e pressionou-o na porta. Ele puxou suas mãos algumas vezes, com toda sua força empurrando-as da superfície de madeira, enquanto Harry gritava e esticava o pescoço, tentando morder, chutar, fazer qualquer coisa a ele, apenas para satisfazer o seu desejo assassino. Ele queria matá-lo nesse momento.

Snape efetivamente escapou por pouco de um pontapé, e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e com um esforço sobre-humano, libertou uma das mãos, e fez. O homem se inclinou para trás no último minuto, mas o punho de Harry teve tempo para acertá-lo no queixo.

"Sim!"

A besta interior uivou em Harry. Snape parecia estar surpreso com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Ele agarrou a mão de Harry e torceu para trás. O rapaz sentiu uma dor lancinante no ombro.

- Eu odeio você! - Rugiu, colocando nas palavras o veneno de seu ódio. Pressionado firmemente na porta, com as mãos imobilizadas, ele não teve nenhuma chance de se mover. Ele só podia respirar e olhar duramente como um basilisco para o rosto do homem elevando-se sobre ele. Oh, se somente os olhos pudessem matar ...

- Acontece que eu também odeio você, Potter. - A voz que Snape usou para dizer isso podia até derreter ferro. Ele arreganhou os dentes e olhou como se estivesse indo para devorá-lo.

Harry sentiu tontura e formigamento em todas as partes do corpo, descendo mais e mais ... a adrenalina queimando nele com um fogo de raiva e outra coisa, que corria em suas veias, inflamando a pele e estimulando certas partes do corpo que não deveriam estar nesta situação tão estimulada. Ele era como um míssil carregado, pronto para o lançamento.

- Mas eu te odeio mais, você é um maldito imbecil! - Gritou e empurrou para a frente, pronto para morder.

- Como você se atreve ... – o sibilo que passou pelos lábios do homem vibrou tão furiosamente, tão penetrante que Harry teve a impressão de que poderia cortar a pele. As mão de Severus soltaram as suas e agarraram a gravata que piscava entre o vermelho e o preto e apertou-a ao redor do pescoço de Harry. O rapaz sentiu que não conseguia respirar. Ele começou a bufar, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas não conseguiu. Com as mão libertas, tentou descerrar os dedos longos do aperto na gravata, mas não teve força. Os pulmões sem ar machucavam-no e sua cabeça estava girando tanto que teve a impressão que iria cair. As imagens ficavam cada vez mais borradas diante dele, ele só via manchas escuras, quando de repente, ouviu uma distante voz de aço:

- Então?

Desesperadamente assentiu. A aderência diminuiu. Abruptamente puxou o desejado ar para os pulmões e imediatamente começou a engasgar. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para a frente, respirando pesadamente e tossiu. Quando recobrou um pouco de si mesmo para que pudesse falar, ele levantou a cabeça e arquejou numa voz rouca:

- Você é um filho da puta fodido ...

Sentiu um forte puxão no seu cabelo, isso o fez ver novamente manchas escuras diante dos olhos. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, e sentiu uma respiração quente fazer seu rosto arder. Ele olhou diretamente para os dois túneis sem fundo e perdeu o fôlego novamente. Os olhos negros foram tomados por um tornado. Sentiu-se na fronteira de um vulcão em erupção, e ele sabia que a reunião do furacão com um vulcão pode resultar em apenas uma coisa.

Apocalipse.

- Basta ver o que este filho da puta vai fazer com você ...

E antes que Harry tivesse tempo para pensar sobre o que ouviu, sentiu uma forte atração pelos cabelos puxando-o para a mesa. Tudo estava desfocado. Ele viu apenas a aproximação perigosa de uma sombra sobre ele. Uma forte dor transpassou seu corpo quando bateu seus quadris na borda reta. O ar dos pulmões fugiu quando ele foi pregado na superfície dura e lisa. Suas calças e cuecas foram empurradas em um rápido movimento até o joelho. Sentiu mãos frias apertarem seus lábios enquanto ao mesmo tempo sentiu o pênis duro e escorregadio explodir em seu interior, apertando e rasgando o círculo dos músculos despreparados.

Ele tentou gritar, mas a mão do homem apertou seus lábios mais ainda, não permitindo que ele proferisse nenhum som, exceto um gemido alto.

Seu ânus queimava, o pênis era empurrado e o rasgava de forma brutal com tanta raiva que Harry não sentia nada, além do fogo. Ele sentiu que com cada tiro, a sua coragem se desmanchava. Snape transava com ele com tanta força, como se estivesse tentando acabar com ele. Como se ele realmente estivesse decidido a rasgá-lo em pedaços.

Cravou suas unhas na madeira negra, ele ouviu os sons da mesa rangendo e os tecidos negros da capa e do quadril impressionante sobre suas nádegas nuas. Só via chamas diante de seus olhos fechados, seu corpo inteiro sacudia no ritmo dos empurrões e da garganta saia um gemido sem fim.

Em um ponto, o homem deixou de entupir a sua boca e agarrou-o pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça firmemente para trás com cada golpe. De sua boca liberta, começou a fluir palavras sobre as quais não tinha controle. Ele perdeu há muito tempo.

- Sim, sim, sim! Mostre o quanto você me odeia! Foda-me! Foda-me! Transe comigo até me fazer em pedaços! Em pedaços! Porra, é tão Ma-ra-vilhoso! B-oom ... oooo, que...

Oh, ele se sentiu tão claramente tudo. A lava, transbordando através de sua coragem, correndo das veias para baixo, para a parte inferior do abdômen. Ira. Sede. Tudo era tão claro. Tudo estava nele. Na garganta, estômago, filtrando através da pele e correndo para baixo em gotas de suor.

Não queria que o fim chegasse. Nunca. Ele queria sentir. A vida. Emoções. Para sempre. Tão forte. E tão ... assustador.

Ele abriu os olhos por um momento e viu. Faíscas, circundando em toda a volta. Brilho, aquecendo o ar. Magia tão poderosa que as garrafas nas prateleiras, vibraram e algumas flutuaram. Estilhaços espalhados pelo chão começaram a girar em torno deles, girando como se a dançar.

Severus ofegou e gemeu tão alto como talvez nunca antes. Harry viu sua magia, flutuando no ar e caindo em sua pele. Delirava com cada gemido dedicado somente a ele.

E então ele sentiu o aperto em sua garganta. Snape pegou a gravata e apertou em seu pescoço, envolvendo sua mão ao redor como uma correia. A imagem diante dos olhos de Harry eram borradas quando sentiu Severus puxar a gravata, forçando-o a virar a cabeça ainda mais.

Preto e vermelho. Na transição. Mais e mais rápido. As cores piscaram. Misturavam-se. Vermelho em chamas, consumindo a escuridão. Queimando em seu esplendor.

O impacto excruciante do pênis queimou dentro dele acelerando. Severus estava martelando-o com força ainda maior, puxando a cabeça de Harry para cada vez mais perto apertando a corda em seu pescoço cada vez mais firme, como se tivesse perdido completamente o controle sobre si mesmo.

Tudo estava girando. Inchando. Brilhou. O ar começou a chiar em vapor. Harry não conseguia respirar. Outro empurrão. O bafo quente na orelha e a voz rouca, cheia de fogo do sussurro de Snape:

- Você vai ficar louco para ...

A erupção ocorreu. Ele sentiu como se ele caísse no fundo de um profundo poço, cheio de lava fervente. O mundo inteiro explodiu. Gozou, ejaculou mais e mais, como se nunca fosse parar. Ele ouviu seu próprio grito retrocedendo. Tornando-se mais silencioso e enviando-o para as estrelas.

Foi tomado pela escuridão.

Uma rajada de gelo no rosto o fez abrir os olhos de repente. A escuridão cedeu e sob a luz das pálpebras abertas. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e viu a turva silhueta de Severus curvado sobre ele.

- Oh, então graciosamente acordou?

Então ele entendeu. Ele deve ter perdido a consciência. Ele estava deitado de costas sobre a mesa e sentiu algo quente que saia de entre suas nádegas e uma dor lancinante circundar o seu pescoço. Ele levantou a mão e tocou a garganta apertada em torno, a ponta ainda estava sendo seguranda pelo homem. Realmente parecia uma correia. Correia, que foi amarrada nele.

Consciência disto fez tudo cair sobre ele no estômago. Seu abdômen encheu-se de lava novamente.

Ele se odiava por isso.

Ele olhou para as mãos delgadas cerradas em torno do seu símbolo vermelho sangue da sua escravidão e se perguntou por que ele se sentia assim ... livre.

Severus se moveu e se afastou, deixando o agarre na gravata. Ele abaixou para pegar algo no chão e ergueu. Harry levantou a cabeça e apertou os olhos. Aqueles eram os seus óculos!

O homem pegou sua varinha e bateu-a no vidro quebrado, murmurando:

- Reparo.

Harry levantou-se nos cotovelos e permitiu a Severus afundar seus óculos no nariz. Só agora, quando se moveu, ele sentiu que provavelmente todos os seus músculos estavam prejudicados. O mundo tomou forma. Ele viu que ele estava procurando com um brilho estranho e desafiador os olhos do homem.

- O que somos? - Ele perguntou baixinho, e depois pegou a gravata, mergulhando o olhar nos olhos arregalados de Harry. Mas desta vez não apertou a gravata em seu pescoço, afrouxou o nó e a removeu. Harry não resistiu. Ele tinha poder completo sobre ele.

Severus levantou o material e não interrompendo o contato visual, inclinou a varinha na direção do tecido e sussurrou:

- Incendio.

A gravata pegou fogo. As chamas foram refletidas no negrume aveludado dos olhos do homem e Harry não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que ele via neles uma espécie de satisfação sombria. Ele olhou para o material queimando, que Severus colocou sobre a mesa e sentiu uma pontada estranha no coração.

Como se junto com a gravata, também queimasse sua ... liberdade.

Quando a gravata não existia mais, exceto cinzas, Harry olhou para Severus novamente.

O homem torceu seus lábios em algo como um sorriso e com voz educada, disse:

- Se você estiver disposto, aceita desfrutar um chá?

Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

Não. Ambos eram desequilibrados.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Keicyme**, que bom que você tinha salvo seu comentário. Realmente Neville não passou um bom natal, a avó dele não é fácil. De fato muito pior passou Draco, quando li a descrição do estado dele, fiquei com muita pena, foi um castigo muito cruel. Fiquei imaginando o rapaz se debatendo repetidas vezes dentro de seu pior pesadelo, tentei imaginar como seria isso – alguém pegar aquilo que você mais teme em sua vida e fazer você reviver infinitas vezes até seu sistema neurológico não suportar mais. O Legilimens Evocis usado nessa modalidade (prender alguém em seu pesadelo), pode promover dois efeitos: loucura permanente ou morte. No St. Mungus, Draco está tendo assistência para resistir mais tempo vivo à maldição. Em casa, talvez já tivesse morrido. A finalidade da maldição é torturar barbaramente a vítima até a morte, por essa razão ela chega a parecer mais cruel que a Cruciatus e menos humana que a Avada Kedavra. A maldição não é muito conhecida, poucos bruxos a dominam e nenhum mais do que Severus Snape. Os curandeiros não podem desfazer a maldição, e pelo tempo em que ele já está sobre o efeito contínuo dela, os danos mentais já se instalaram e já são permanentes, Draco não tem mais chances de voltar ao normal. Compreende agora porque a mãe dele preferiu morrer?

Realmente é um grande dilema para Harry ouvir sobre os ataques dos Comensais, ele se sente horrível por torcer pela vida de um deles.

O clima de despedida e os capítulos seguintes é uma espécie de calmaria pré-tempestade. Anunciaram um furação (a linguaruda aqui...), mas o céu está azul e a brisa está suave... você quase pensa que o aviso não tinha razão de ser, até que o tempo fecha e tudo vem abaixo... preparem-se...

Comparar Harry e Snape com um casal de adolescentes, não ficou longe do comportamento insaciável do dois. Passaram o capítulo seguinte quase todo pensando em sexo! Não só pensando, claro...

Fico feliz em poder compartilhar a leitura fantástica de Desiderium Intimum com vocês. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** você tem razão, guerra de bolas de neve não é nada em comparação com Snape, quem tem uma delícia daquela esperando numa masmorra, prontinho para fazer "misérias", não precisa se distrair com mais nada.

Eu também adoro os momentos em que Snape faz um esforço imenso para não rir. Bom sobre os pergaminhos de Anastácia: percebeu porque Snape estava a ponto de matar um durante todo o dia? Lembra de Gina dizendo que ele estava mais intratável do que o normal? Que estava castigando todos e tirando pontos ante a menor infração? E quando não havia nenhum motivo, ele inventava um totalmente sem noção? Tá aí o motivo! Culpa de Anastácia, ele não gostou nada de saber que ela suspirava por sua "propriedade".

Harry amadureceu muito ao longo da fic, graças a Severus que, de fato tem contribuído muito para o desenvolvimento do menino. Você está certa. Ficar de "vela" é uma prova de amizade muito grande, já fiz isso também, Ana. Só sendo muito amiga para bancar o castiçal... mas vale a pena se os amigos são verdadeiros.

Bom, agora finalmente sabemos o que Snape apronta com Nott na Floresta. Durante a situação em que Harry descobre o que Snape estava fazendo, eu fiquei com raiva mesmo foi de Dumbledore, Snape estava fazendo isso porque Dumbledore disse para fazer, não permitiu que fosse criada nenhuma desculpa para não treinar Nott, o diretor queria que Severus desse mais mostras de lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas, e ele nem se importou de sacrificar mais uma alma (a do estudante sonserina). As pessoas são peças de xadrez para ele.


	52. Chapter 52

**47 Dois dias antes de tudo mudar**

- Droga! Deixe-me em paz, caramba! Já me encheu! Egoísta, egoísta! Nunca me defende! Basta! - Ron entrou no dormitório tão de repente que Harry quase caiu da cama onde estava deitado. Imediatamente escondeu no bolso a bola que recebeu de presente de Natal de Snape, ele esteve olhando para ela nos últimos quinze minutos, alternadamente, recordando as faces de sua mãe, pai e Sirius. - Tornou-se simplesmente insuportável! Pior do que a minha mãe! Se eu soubesse que ... o que foi? – Ron parou seu fluxo contínuo de maldições e amargura, e olhou com surpresa para Harry, que tentou parecer muito interessado em alisar as dobras da cocha de sua cama.

- O quê? Oh, não é nada ... Eu só ... treinava com esta bola. Eu tenho praticado ... a captura do pomo. - Ron franziu a testa. - O que aconteceu? Você parece muito irritado - perguntou Harry rapidamente, tentando mudar de assunto.

O amigo suspirou e desabou sobre a cama.

- Hermione - ele murmurou sob sua respiração. – Ela é ... Eu não sei como chamar ... horrível?

Ele franziu a testa.

- O ponto é que ela ... irrita, eu não sei - bufou com irritação. - Comporta-se fazendo tragédia de tudo. Vive se arrastando atrás de mim me dizendo o que devo fazer. Eu não consigo nem fazer xixi do meu jeito. De repente se tornou mais exigente. Passei a ter culpa de tudo. Eu não faço isso, eu não faço aquilo. Eu simplesmente não posso ir ali, ou acolá. - Ron enxugou o rosto com a mão e olhou para Harry com o ar de um mártir. - Por que não fugi dela, enquanto ainda tinha uma chance?

O grifinória encolheu os ombros.

- Eu disse para você não sair com ela - disse ele. Não queria ouvir as queixas de Ron. Em meia hora ele tinha que ir até Snape.

- Ou talvez não faz sentido? - Ele perguntou ao amigo, virando o rosto para a janela. Era fim de tarde e debaixo no céu havia sombras se espalhando nos longos prados brancos. Harry viu Ron desmanchar a face em depressão e sentiu pena dele. Ele sabia o que ele estava passando agora. Sentiu isso tantas vezes durante o ano. - Você sabe do que mais? Eu não quero ficar aqui. No todo, eu não quero olhar para ela. – O ruivo virou a cabeça para Harry, olhando para ele com olhos imploradores. - Vamos praticar quadribol no campo. Assim eu terei um pouco de diversão.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no seu estômago.

- Uh ... Você sabe, já é muito tarde ... - Ele murmurou. - E, além disso, está frio.

- De qualquer forma, você nunca se importa - Ron murmurou com ressentimento em sua voz. - Desde que você encontrou uma garota, não tem tempo para nós. Quando foi a última vez que fizemos algo juntos?

Harry engoliu em seco. Ron estava certo. Recentemente passava quase todo seu tempo livre dedicando-se a Severus. Tentou recordar uma noite passada com Ron, durante o qual as pessoas estivessem fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não trabalhos de casa, mas ele realmente não podia. O amigo olhou para ele com um misto de amargura e esperança, e Harry sentiu-se muito estúpido.

Ele fechou os olhos, rolando numa luta interna.

- Bem - disse ele finalmente. - Você está certo. Desculpe. Vamos. Eu também perdi os treinos de Quadribol. - Ele sorriu palidamente.

Isso não era verdade. No inverno, os treinos eram marcados muito raramente, porque estava frio demais. Mesmo Angelina não foi sádica o suficiente para fazê-los treinar em tais condições. Além disso, nenhum dos times treinava em tais condições, por isso, no total, ele não perdeu nenhum treino.

Ron topou quase que imediatamente. Ele pulou da cama e mergulhou no malão, à procura da vassoura e roupas quentes. Harry usou o fato de que o amigo não estava olhando, e meteu a mão no bolso, apertando os dedos sobre a pedra verde.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não poderei ir hoje. Tive que sair. Nós vamos nos encontrar em outro momento."

Ele pulou da cama, sentindo emoção no coração. Oh, realmente seria bom voar. Snape provavelmente não se importará com o fato de que não irão se encontrar. De qualquer forma, hoje não tem detenção, não tem obrigação de ir.

Vestindo roupas mais quentes, sentiu o calor que emanava da pedra. Fingindo que ele queria amarrar o sapato, ele ajoelhou-se e leu a mensagem:

"Nesse caso, espero que venha amanhã à noite."

Oh, não esperava que Severus levasse isso calmamente, mas ficou agradavelmente surpreendido.

"Tudo bem". - Enviou rapidamente e se levantou. Ele colocou a pedra no peito para que ele não a perdesse em campo, jogou-se algumas camadas a mais de roupa e saiu junto com Ron do dormitório, segurando na mão sua vassoura e já imaginando o gosto e o cheiro do ar de inverno, que finalmente seria capaz de desfrutar depois de um longo tempo sem voar.

- Oh, você vai voar?

Harry se virou no meio da escada, viu Gina saindo do dormitório das meninas.

- Sim, queremos um pouco de prática - disse Rony.

A menina sorriu.

- Eu posso ir com vocês? Há muito tempo que não voou. Eu poderia exercitar um pouco. Eu perdi o último treino, e treinar sozinha não é o mesmo. Greg não gosta de Quadribol. - Ela estremeceu, como se a própria ideia de que alguém pode não gostar de quadribol fosse tão estranha para ela, como para o elfo doméstico, falar mal de seu mestre.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam.

- Não seria ruim. Você pode vir a calhar. Você pratica os tiros, eu defendo, e Harry busca o pomo.

- Ótimo! - Gina bateu palmas. - Volto já, vou apenas mudar de roupa.

* * *

- Você viu aquele movimento? Quase caí da vassoura, mas valeu a pena! Você viu? Não sabia que eu podia tanto! Foi incrível! Ou como eu recuperei a bola mesmo com a ponta dos dedos! Você viu? - Ron tagarelava entusiasmado por todo o caminho do campo, através dos prados para o castelo iluminado pelo brilho da luz incidente por trás dos vidros. A neve rangia sob suas botas, e Harry sentiu como se cada músculo do seu corpo congelasse e agora, quando ele andava, pareciam ranger alto. O riso de Gina era ainda mais alto. Ele tinha a sensação de ter nascido de novo. Ele se sentiu completamente relaxado e descontraído. Como depois de um bom sexo com Snape. Só que agora ele tinha um monte de energia.

- Sim, isso foi bom. E viu, como eu fiz no último minuto sobre o retorno do passe de bola? - Ron perguntou a sua irmã, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, lembrando as jogadas enquanto uma onda de ar frio bagunçava seu cabelo. – Quase escavei os pés na neve. Eu pensei que cairia. Hahaha. Mas pelo menos agora eu sei o que fazer se Zabini ou Cho baterem na minha calda.

- Sim, hahaha. Tentarái escová-la neles.

- Melhor não - Gina deu uma risadinha. - De qualquer forma, deve-se levar em consideração que os meus dedos estavam demasiado congelados para ter uma boa pontaria. Isso seria bem diferente num Quadribol com tempo bom.

- Mas, vejam - Harry, disse quando chegaram ao pátio do castelo e começaram a sacudir a neve de seus sapatos. - Se conseguimos fazer tantos gols em tais circunstâncias, o quanto você não seria capaz de fazer na primavera?

- Fazer pontos numa baliza defendida por Ron não é um desafio - ela sorriu e o grifinória corou.

- Sinta só a minha vassoura! - Ele ergueu a vassoura e avançou para Gina, que pulou, rindo e se escondeu atrás de Harry.

- Por que vocês não param? - Rosnou um senhora gorda com uma criança no berço, localizado em um dos quadros pendurado na entrada. – Estão fazendo barulho!

Gina cobriu a boca com a mão, sufocando-se de tanto rir, enquanto Ron começou a correr atrás dela pela entrada, brandindo sua vassoura, e Harry teve de se inclinar sobre a coluna para ajudar a controlar o riso.

- Espere, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Espere por mim – disse Ron ofegante, quando ele parou por um momento, apoiando-se em sua vassoura, e se dirigiu para um banheiro localizado à direita do Grande Salão.

Gina parou ao lado de Harry, enxugando as lágrimas dos cantos de seus olhos.

- Foi legal. É lamentável que muitas vezes não saiamos juntos.

Harry endireitou-se, ofegante.

- Pois é. Da próxima vez ...

- O que está acontecendo? - Ouviu uma voz profunda e baixa, fria e letal, igual a essa não havia em nenhum lugar. Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ele virou-se abruptamente em direção às escadas que conduzem para o calabouço, e viu Snape que saia delas. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu que o sorriso de Gina imediatamente se apagou de seu rosto. E há muito seus olhos estavam enterrados no piso.

O homem aproximou-se a passos confiantes, farfalhando a capa. Harry podia ver em seus olhos frios, comparados a eles, o gelo cortante dos prados de inverno pareciam brincadeira de criança.

- Sr. Potter e Strª Weasley - murmurou Snape, parando na frente deles olhando para eles com olhos semicerrados. - Vejo que sua ocupação é tão importante que os impede de se importar com o barulho. Sua casa acaba de perder dez pontos.

- Mas ainda não estamos no horário do silêncio da noite ... - Gina protestou.

- Cale a boca. - A voz de Snape parecia ser esculpida em gelo, e Harry sentiu uma vibração estranha nele, o que fez algo tremer de medo dentro dele , fazendo-o ter a certeza de estar suficientemente longe da Gina, mas em qualquer caso, teria que se afastar um pouco mais.

- Nós estávamos voando. Não é permitido? - Gina perguntou com altivez. Harry pediu a todas as divindades que dessem um jeito da menina calar a boca. Severus não reagiria com um pingo de indulgência.

- E mais dez pontos por esse tom petulante - ele rosnou, olhando para a menina como se de repente ela tivesse se transformado em um inseto muito chato. - Eu não me importo com o que vocês fazem no seu tempo livre juntos, mas alguns princípios devem prevalecer no castelo. Um deles é a proibição de fazer barulho nos corredores. A segunda - apontou para as pegadas molhadas, e barrentas, cobrindo todo o chão - a proibição da destruição da propriedade da escola, e sujar suas dependências. E menos dez pontos por isso. Por favor, limpe-o imediatamente, ou terei que notificar o Sr. Filch.

Gina puxou sua varinha, Harry tentou impedi-la. Ele viu que sua mão tremia um pouco quando foi remover os vestígios do piso. Aparentemente, estava dominando a raiva.

- Um momento - Snape continuou em tom vingativo - pela proibição do uso de magia nos corredores. Acaba de perder mais dez pontos, Srtª Weasley. Mais uma infração e você receberá uma detenção, está claro?

Gina corou e balançou a cabeça, embora seus olhos quase jogassem relâmpagos. Ela parecia muito decepcionada po nenhum raio do seu olhar assassino ter atingido o professor incinerando-o instantaneamente.

Harry engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão e tentando não tremer de raiva.

"Não, não, já era demais! Afinal, que diabo, não fiz nada!"

No mesmo instante, ouviu o estampido da abertura da porta do banheiro de onde Ron correu. Ele parou abruptamente, vendo Snape.

- Uh ... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou hesitante, olhando para o professor, sua irmã vermelha de raiva, e Harry, olhando para o chão.

- Nada - resmungou Gina, virando as costas e jogando a vassoura em seu ombro. - Vamos.

Harry se atreveu a levantar a cabeça e quase imediatamente se arrependeu, vendo o olhar de Severus. Foi estranho. Sim, era gelado e com raiva, mas algo dentro dele tremeu e Harry não conseguia reconhecê-lo.

Talvez, se olhasse de perto, iria entender o que era, reagiria de forma diferente, e mais tarde ... não cofundiria.

* * *

Quando eles voltaram para a sala comunal, Hermione estava longe das vistas deles. Gina amaldiçoo Snape por todo o caminho, Ron fez eco, tendo ficado ciente do que havia acontecido, e Harry não falou. Ele recuperou seu senso de humor apenas quando os três estavam sentados junto à lareira, aquecendo-se e jogando Snap Explosivo. Era sexta-feira, e felizmente eles tinham todo o fim de semana para compensar as aulas.

Harry não tinha ideia de com quem eles mexeram, riu e conversou. Era quase como nos velhos tempos, eles passaram noites como estas durante as férias na Toca. Finalmente, a sala comunal ficou vazia, Gina foi para a cama, Ron e Harry ficaram jogando algumas partidas de xadrez bruxo. No final, quando Harry conseguiu ganhar de Ron pela primeira vez, o amigo disse que estava demasiado tarde e que precisava dormir. Ele se levantou, tomou o xadrez e subiu. Harry esticou-se e bocejou. O fogo diante dele era tão quente e agradável, que não queria se levantar e se mover para nenhum outro lugar. Ele ficou ali só olhando para as chamas estalando calmamente, lembrando todos os momentos felizes do dia. Mas no final, quando seus olhos começaram a pesar-lhe insuportavelmente, concluiu, finalmente, que não poderia dormir ali, e com dificuldade levantou-se para uma posição sentada. Foi então que ele ouviu o som do retrato e o arrastar de passos abafados pelo tapete. Ele se virou e viu Hermione entrar na sala comunal. Vendo Harry parou e virou a cabeça, hesitante. Mas o menino já tinha visto os olhos injetados de sangue. Nos braços, segurava um livro.

- Oh, é você, Harry. Eu não achei que iria encontrar alguém aqui a esta hora- ela murmurou, olhando para a parede e aparentemente relutante ou incapaz de olhar para ele.

- Onde você estava? - Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. - Nós pensamos que estava no dormitório , eu, Rony e Gina fomos ...

- Eu sei - de repente interrompeu-o com voz muito mais severa. - Eu vi vocês pela janela. Não só você precisa, às vezes, de um momento a sós na Sala Precisa. Peço que... Não mencione isso a ele.

- Para quem? Para Ron? Desculpe - ele murmurou, quando ela enviou-lhe um olhar meio irritado, meio amargo. Vendo os olhos inchados e com vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto, ele sentiu uma pontada no seu coração. Ele não achava que sua briga tinha sido tão séria. Aparentemente, Hermione deveria sobreviver muito mais fortemente do que Ron. E eles tiveram uma noite muito boa...

- Ouça - começou ele, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. - Vamos lá. Nos relacionamentos ... há sempre brigas. Isso acontece. E não é culpa de ninguém.

Hermione olhou para ele, com um olhar infeliz fluindo do meio da tempestade de cabelos e caminhou lentamente até o sofá, e caiu para no assento com um suspiro, ao lado de Harry. O menino mordeu o lábio. Não era o melhor em conforto.

- Não é o ponto - ela disse calmamente. - Só que eu tenho a impressão de que ele ... é um paspalho sem noção.

- Ele não quer ouvir você e irrita-se dizendo que está tentando controlá-lo?

Hermione pulou e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque você ... sempre quer direcionar tudo - Harry murmurou.

- Obrigada - bufou.

- Eu não quero justificar o comportamento dele - Harry negou. - Mas você provavelmente deve entender que ninguém gosta, quando alguém fica lhe dizendo o que fazer. Eu sei que você quer o bem dele e. .. Eu sei que você está convencida de que algo está certo e que irá ajudá-lo e que seria melhor para ele ... mas as pessoas não gostam de se sentir continuamente controladas. - Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo um abraço repentino no estômago e recordando a visão de Severus.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar longo e pensativo.

- Eu sei que você está certo, mas ainda assim... eu nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que ele disse. Ele sempre está generalizando. Isso é tudo. Eu odeio isso.

- Só não gosta disso agora? - Harry murmurou.

- O quê? - Hermione olhou para ele com surpresa e corou. Harry sorriu levemente.

- Eu sempre pensei que ele poderia ter algumas outras coisas - disse ele.

- Sim, por exemplo, grande interesse para comer - disse a menina, e de repente desatou a rir.

- Ele ronca - acrescentou Harry.

- E não se preocupa com a lição de casa.

- E é um verdadeiro mestre em jogo de Snap Explosivo.

Hermione riu e suspirou profundamente, depois olhou para Harry com os olhos cor de avelã cheio de gratidão.

- Obrigada - murmurou. - Mas eu ainda não posso perdoá-lo. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Ele deve entender que certas coisas ... Não se deve falar - terminou, e o sofrimento fluiu novamente em sua voz. - Mas eu não tenho par para a festa de amanhã ... Você vem comigo? Eu não quero estar lá sozinha e se não vou com Ron ... bem, eu não quero sentar-me como uma estaca no dormitório.

Harry piscou.

- Mas que fes ...?

E então se lembrou. O aniversário conjunto de Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. Tinha esquecido completamente. Algum tempo atrás elas o convidaram, mas ele não tinha intenção e nem o desejo de ir.

- Uh ... - Ele olhou para ela vendo seus olhos ainda vermelhos, o amigo suspirou profundamente. - Não seria ruim. Afinal, pode até ser divertido ... - Disse, tentando ser entusiástico e não pensar em como explicar a Snape. Provavelmente a melhor maneira de fazê-lo seria pessoalmente.

Hermione sorriu e atirou-se em seu pescoço.

- Obrigada, Harry. Você é maravilhoso.

"Sim, isso é uma "maravilha" assim como a explicação que tenho que dar para Snape? Eu sinceramente duvido."

* * *

Harry acordou no meio do dia. Foi para a cama tão tarde que quando chegou ao dormitório, bastou apenas deitar na cama para adormecer quase imediatamente. Quase nem coseguiu por o pijama.

Ele sentou na cama e olhou em volta. No quarto já não havia Neville, ou Ron. Lá fora, a neve estava derramando-se, e o céu estava nublado. Esticou-se e saiu da cama, depois foi para o banheiro. Uma ducha fria imediatamente o despertou. Quando ele pôs a mão no bolso do pijama velho para tirar a pedra, não a encontrou, ele congelou. Só depois de alguns segundos, ele se lembrou que ontem, havia jogado-a dentro do malão e tinha esquecido completamente sobre disso.

Porra, e isso significava que ele tinha esquecido de enviar o "boa note" à noite para Snape.

Saiu correndo do banheiro, abriu a mala e começou a remexer nela. Ele sorriu um pouco quando uma caixa vermelha caiu em sua mão. O presente do dia de São Valentin que comprou para Severus. É verdade que o Dia dos Namorados só se daria daqui a duas semanas, mas decidiu comprá-lo antes. Ele o comprou durante uma recente visita a Hogsmeade, e o que havia nela ... Bem, ele só esperava ter coragem suficiente para dar a Severus. Ele empurrou a caixa e chegou ao fundo do malão, onde encontrou a pedra verde. Onde uma mensagem desvanecia:

"Está tudo bem, Potter?"

Harry mordeu o lábio. Snape deve ter enviado aquilo à noite, depois que Harry não lhe enviou o "boa noite". Porra! Como poderia esquecer isso? E se Snape ficou preocupado com ele a noite toda?

Não. Ele não achava que Severus iria ficar preocupado com ele a noite toda ... Não, certamente não. Ele só ... provavelmente ficou surpreso que Harry não tenha lhe enviado nada, e queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Sim, provavelmente sim. Severus não pertence àqueles que se preocupam por tal razão.

Ele suspirou, imaginando o que enviar, e finalmente decidiu em:

"Desculpe-me, mas deixei a pedra no malão, e estava tão cansado, que fui dormir. Só lembrei quando levantei. Não fique com raiva."

E depois de um instante acrescentou:

"Eu irei até você à noite."

É verdade que ele iria apenas para explicar para Severus, por que não poderia ... ficar.

Ele colocou a pedra no bolso, no mesmo instante em que Ron entrou no dormitório.

- Não pode ter desaparecido no ar. Você sabe onde Hermione está? Eu tentei escrever um ensaio de Astronomia, mas eu estou com um problema. E desde ontem ela está distante.

Harry suspirou. Ele esperava uma longa conversa, a menos que ...

* * *

Quando parou na porta, tão bem conhecida, ele foi assaltado por dúvidas. Talvez ele não devesse concordar? Talvez ele devesse declinar do convite de Hermione? Ele se perguntou sobre isso por todo o dia, mas cada vez que ele lembrava os olhos vermelhos, sentia-se culpado. Realmente, ficara totalmente sem tempo para eles, e Hermione sempre o ajudava quando ele tinha problemas, ele não pode virar as costas para ela agora, não importa o quanto prefere passar a noite com Severus. Eles ainda tinham centenas de outras noites ... não é?

Com um suspiro pesado, tocou a superfície da porta de madeira e entrou no escritório. No meio tirou a sua capa de invisibilidade e foi para uma outra porta, passou alguns momentos apenas olhando para ela antes de finalmente decidir bater. Ele sentiu como se tivesse comido pedras, que pesavam sobre ele agora dolorosamente no estômago. A porta se abriu quase imediatamente, tão logo ele tocou-a, revelando uma silhueta alta, escura. Severus estreitou os olhos e apertou os lábios, que se torceram em uma careta de zombaria quando seus olhos caíram em Harry de pé na porta.

- Ah, então resolveu vir ... Que surpresa - cuspiu, virando as costas para Harry e se movendo em direção a sala.

- Vim apenas para dizer um simples "boa noite" - murmurou Harry, indo para o centro. Bem, ele esperava que Severus não estivesse no melhor humor, mas ele não achava que seria tão ruim ...

O homem caiu em uma cadeira e estendeu a mão para o copo meio vazio. Harry olhou uma garrafa ao lado dele. Ela estava quase vazia.

Bem, era ainda pior ...

- Não vai sentar? - Severus murmurou, engolido de um trago o resto do conteúdo do copo. - Você quer ficar em pé a noite toda?

Harry respirou fundo, vendo como o homem se inclinava para a garrafa e servia-se pondo o resto da bebida no copo.

- Eu ... Eu vim só para te dizer ... - Engoliu em seco, porque ele sentiu como se sua garganta ficasse apertada, de repente, não permitindo que ele pronunciasse uma palavra - ... Eu não posso ficar.

A mão com a garrafa parou no ar e por alguns segundos, pareceu que o tempo parou. Harry tentou ler algo na face de Severus, mas estava coberta com uma cortina de cabelos. Depois de um momento, o tempo começou novamente a fluir e o homem com muito cuidado colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa, embora Harry tivesse a estranha sensação de que apertava-a um pouco demais. Ele pensou que talvez devesse se explicar de alguma forma, mesmo que cada palavra sua pudesse ser a última que fosse capaz de dizer.

- Eu ... Hoje tem uma festa na sala comunal, Hermione e Ron estão brigados e ela me pediu para ir com ela. E eu não podia recusar, porque ultimamente...

- Cale a boca e saia.

As palavras que cortaram o ar, pareciam vir de muito longe.

Harry apertou e lambeu os lábios. Snape não gritou com ele, não jogou nada nele. Não foi tão ruim. Mas algo na voz dele o deixou preocupado ... Mas ele não teve tempo para pensar nisso agora porque sentiu um grande alívio.

- Desculpe - ele murmurou para o chão. – da próxima vez eu vou ficar, eu prometo. É que dessa vez ...

- Se você quer tanto ir, por que você está parado aqui? - Severus resmungou, sem virar a cabeça da direção da lareira e não olhou para ele.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele achava melhor fugir dali antes que Severus mudasse de ideia. Aparentemente, o temia desnecessariamente.

- É ... até mais - ele murmurou, e se virou para a porta. Quando ele passou ficando por trás dela, respirou fundo. Não foi tão ruim quanto ele pensava. Ele achava que Snape o repreenderia por ter saído com Gina, mas no fim das contas, ele descobriu que exagerava. Embora à luz do que aconteceu quando Harry usou a gravata dela, a falta de abordagem sobre isso por parte de Severus, era algo diferente.

Harry chegou à porta que dava para o corredor, jogou a capa em si e abriu-a, mas antes de sair, ele hesitou quando se lembrou o tom estranho da voz do homem.

Havia alguma coisa ... algo que Harry sentia inconscientemente, mas ele não podia nomear ou definir. Isso não lhe dava paz. Severus estava estranho, no entanto, por que reagiu tão calmamente? Talvez ele deveria voltar e. .. perguntar a ele sobre isso. Confessar que ele preferia passar a noite com ele, porque no final ele não disse ...

Bateu a porta e voltou. Mas ele só pôde dar alguns passos antes de ouvir um estrondo. Ele endireitou-se e ficou parado, olhando com espanto para a porta que dava para as câmaras de Snape.

Parecia algo ... como se ... alguém tivesse quebrado uma garrafa na porta.

Ele engoliu em seco.

No entanto, seria melhor... não voltar. Ele não tinha como encarar agora outra ... batalha

Retirou-se na ponta dos pés até a porta do corredor e abriu-a o mais silenciosamente que pôde, então, fechou-a com o mesmo cuidado.

Depois falaria com Severus e lhe explicaria algumas coisas. Não queria ficar longe dele, dos seus cuidados, nem da sua força. Tão... tão...

* * *

- Oh, Harry, pena que você não gosta de dançar - Hermione suspirou, caindo ao lado dele no sofá encostado na parede. Estava bem arrumada, seu cabelo volumoso estava comportado. Ao longo dos últimos quinze minutos se enfureceu com Neville, que parecia ser provavelmente o único cara em toda a festa, que sabia dançar. De qualquer forma, Seamus, Dean e o resto olhavam e se comportou como se tivessem colocado um "aditivo" em suas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. A música era tão alta que Harry mal conseguia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha a impressão de que a Sala comunal estava lotada com todos os alunos da Grifinória, ou pelo menos os da terceira série para cima. Era o último aniversário de Angelina e Katie em Hogwarts já que ambas terminariam os estudos este ano, desse modo, aparentemente decidiram organizar uma festa de aniversário de arromba, para fazer com que fosse lembrada e comentada ainda por muito tempo. Harry se perguntava como elas conseguiram convencer McGonagall.

Ron e Hermione ainda não falavam um com o outro. Ron estava jogando do outro lado da sala comunal com Lino Jordan, Gina desapareceu da festa e se meteu em algum lugar, provavelmente escorregou de novo para se encontrar com seu namorado, Harry passou a maior parte do tempo sentado no sofá com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão, sem nem saber o que segurava, apenas olhava mais e mais descaradamente para os cantos.

- Tenho sede - murmurou Hermione, retirando a cerveja da mão dele e puxando um longo gole. Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas , mas viu que Harry não disse nada quando lhe repôs a garrafa na mão. - Você não quer dançar? - Ela perguntou, olhando-o de perto.

- Não, obrigado. Eu não me sinto confortável. Estou feliz que você esteja se divertindo. - Ele sorriu de forma artificial.

- Eu realmente precisava disso- disse num sorriso radiante. – Eu vou voltar para a dança. - Inclinou-se e beijou-o na bochecha. – Você podia vir. Se quiser, você pode se juntar a nós. - Após estas palavras, ela pulou e correu como o sapo de Neville.

Harry suspirou. Ele tinha tido o suficiente de ruído, pessoas rindo e tagarelando. Ele pensou que seria bom passar mais uma vez um tempo agradável com os amigos, mas na verdade ele se sentida realmente muito estranho ali. Era como Se ele há muito tivesse deixado de pertencer a este mundo. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no banco para trás e olhou para o teto. Passou a próxima meia hora sentado dessa maneira e bebendo, até que finalmente o teto começou a diluir-se diante de seus olhos. Quando ele foi pegar outra garrafa, baixou a cabeça e olhou ao redor da sala, lutando com as tonturas. Pairava na sala alguma balada ao ritmo da qual a maioria das pessoas dançavam abraçadas, e o número de pares duplicou ante seus olhos. Os olhos de Harry procuraram em meio a multidão, tentando ver Hermione, mas ele não a via em qualquer lugar. Ele se levantou com cuidado, colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa e moveu-se para a frente, atravessando os grupos de dança. Quando se deparou com quem ele procurava, ele parou de repente.

Ele encontrou Hermione. Estava com Ron, ambos estavam sentados no sofá se beijando. Bem, aparentemente, finalmente se reconciliaram ... Isso queria dizer que ... ele não era mais necessário.

Ele suspirou fundo e virou-se, perguntando-se o que fazer.

Ir para Severus. Sim. Talvez não seja tarde demais. E ninguém vai notar que ele não está mais ali. Fugiria por um momento, apenas para vê-lo.

Ele entrou no dormitório, tirou o manto da invisibilidade, e escondeu-o no bolso e desceu. Ele conseguiu escapar sem ser notado, quando ele estava no corredor, atirou-se a capa e, cuidadosamente, foi direto para as escadas da masmorra. No meio ele percebeu que esqueceu de pegar o Mapa do Maroto. Ele só esperava que não encontrasse, de repente, Filch ou um professor patrulhando os corredores.

Felizmente, ele conseguiu chegar até a porta do escritório de Snape sem grandes obstáculos. Ele parou diante dela e estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas ... não se mexeu. Ele franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para a madeira. Ele pressionou mais algumas vezes, mas a porta permaneceu fechada.

Aparentemente Severus não estava. Talvez ele teve que ir para uma missão. Pena ... Ele, realmente queria vê-lo. Dizer a ele que cometeu um grande erro, e que deveria ter ficado com ele que ele tinha desnecessariamente concordado em ir para aquela festa.

Ele suspirou e se virou. Ele começou o caminho de volta, arrastando os pés e se perguntava se Snape ainda estava chateado com ele ... Já estava no quinto andar, parou para aguardar a definição de uma escada movediça. Mas quando chegou na curva do corredor, ele teve que parar tão de repente que quase tropeçou e caiu. Quase pisou em Madame Norra. A gata farejou e pulou, rosnando furiosamente.

Harry olhou ao redor do corredor, à procura de Filch, Ele devia estar longe. Mas ele sabia que ele devia chegar em breve já que a maldita gata deu o alarme.

Observando cuidadosamente os olhos de rubi da gata, seguiu em frente. No entanto, o animal começou a segui-lo.

- Sai! Sai daqui! - Sibilou, acelerando o ritmo. A gata rosnou em resposta. Aparentemente, ainda se lembrava do último encontro, durante o qual Severus a tratou muito mal. A pior parte é que aparentemente ela o via mesmo com a capa da invisibilidade. Algumas vezes ele quase se meteu em encrenca. Tinha que sumir!

Acelerou ainda mais, mas o animal ainda corria atrás dele.

- Vá embora, sua gata estúpida! - Resmungou com raiva, e começou a correr. A gata rosnou novamente e saiu em perseguição. Harry passou por uma estátua de canto e correu ao longo de um estreito corredor, olhou por cima do ombro para ver o quanto ele estava distante da Madame Norra. E então, pouco antes da próxima esquina, ouviu uma voz esganiçada com uma espécie de medo, ricocheteou em algo macio e caiu no chão.

Ele sacudiu-se, tentando se livrar das manchas que dançavam diante dos seus olhos, e ele viu.

Era Gina. Ela gemia, se levantando do chão e olhando horrorizada para o local onde Harry estava caído sob a capa. Deve ter sido um choque muito grande para ela colidir com algo invisível. Harry rapidamente puxou o manto de sua cabeça.

- Sou eu - ele sussurrou. Mas ela não parecia tranquila. Ela se levantou e olhou para trás com os olhos dilatados de medo. Harry percebeu que sua camisa estava amassada e com apenas um botão afivelado, seu batom estava totalmente borrado, tinha o cabelo em desalinho, e no pescoço exposto haviam várias marcas vermelhas na pele clara. Oh, aparentemente estava retornando de um encontro com Greg ...

- Levante-se - guinchou suavemente, e sua voz tremia tanto que mal conseguia controlá-la. - Eu ... estou fugindo de Snape. Eu acho que não viu eu e Greg, mas certamente ouviu nossas falas. Venha, devemos ...

Harry congelou, ouvindo os passos distantes. Ele sentiu que seu coração afundou até os pés e o estômago estava no esôfago. Ele olhou para trás, vendo o gato farejando e bufando alto.

- Nós temos que nos esconder! – Gina foi até ele e o ergueu.- Aqui! - Não esperou por qualquer coisa, puxou-o para a porta da sala mais próxima. Harry nem sequer se deu conta de quando ela o empurrou e fechou a porta atrás deles e empurrou-os para o canto mais distante da sala, tremendo toda. Mas Harry teve a impressão de que ele estava tremendo ainda mais que ela. Ele quase podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, que refletia em ecos fortes impactando em seus ouvidos. Ele estendeu seu manto e jogou-o sobre si mesmo e Gina, pedindo a todas as divindades que ...

Ouviu um miar e arranhar atrás da porta.

- Não ... - Gina gemeu, empurrando-se ainda mais para a parede. Harry foi incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

Os passos se aproximavam, e cada um deles fez a dificuldade em respirar crescer em Harry.

Ele sabe que sou eu! Harry pensou em pânico. Ele ouviu uma voz alta enxotar Madame Norra, e o movimento na maçaneta da porta. A porta se abriu com um rangido e por ela apareceu uma silhueta alta e escura. Harry sentiu como sentiu-se vários meses atrás, quando Severus apareceu pela primeira vez na área de armazenagem, a sensação de perigo que penetrou-lhe até o osso naquele momento. Não conseguia respirar, tinha a impressão de que o homem havia sugado do o espaço naquele dia. Mas agora o temia muito mais do que antes.

- Potter - murmurou, entrando e meneando sua varinha, ele acendeu algumas velas que estavam na prateleira. - Eu sei que é você.

Harry queria penetrar na parede e, a julgar, pela reação de Gina, ela sonhava em fazer exatamente o mesmo. Snape deu um passo em direção a eles. Harry recuou ainda mais, batendo numa vassoura que lentamente escorregou pela parede e caiu no chão com um ruído terrível.

Severus ergueu o olhar de aço da vassoura horizontal e apunhalou-o exatamente no lugar onde Harry e Gina estavam. Ele estendeu a mão para a frente. Harry viu os dedos longos, apertando no ar e se aproximando mais e mais. Ele se esqueceu de como respirar.

Ele sabia que este era o fim.

Seus dedos apertaram na capa e no rosto do homem cruzou a expressão de triunfo. Com um empurrão violento, puxou-a para ele, e quando seus olhos caíram sobre a parede onde Harry e Gina estavam pressionados ... o triunfo se transformou em um estupor tão grande que Harry teve a impressão de que o homem se esqueceu de como respirar. Seus olhos negros passaram do rosto apavorado de Harry, para Gina, encolhida ao seu lado, e se moveram lentamente para baixo através do cabelo ruivo desgrenhado, da roupa amarrotada, da blusa quase completamente desabotoada, e marcas vermelhas que estavam cobrindo o pescoço da menina.

Quando os olhos escuros do homem, que brilhavam de um modo estranho, se voltaram para Harry, o menino viu neles apenas uma coisa ... ódio terrível. Como se de repente tudo tivesse desaparecido, restando apenas aberta a porta do inferno de horror e ira venenosa. Era como se de repente houvesse recuado alguns meses atrás, no dia onde tudo começou ...

E Harry sentiu que seu corpo esmagava-se mais baixo ainda na parede, porque Severus ... Severus estava olhando agora para ele da mesma forma ... que olhou nos últimos seis anos.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Anonymous,** de fato foi um capítulo em que Harry e Snape nos fizeram rir e prender a respiração também.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, concordo com você no que diz respeito a um dos pontos fortes do Desiderium Intimum: a narrativa periférica, ou seja, o ambiente (pessoas, objetos, clima e demais elementos). De fato essa ferramenta de construção textual deixa a narrativa muito mais envolvente e rica, faz com que a trama se torne mais real, pois nos deparemos com coisas que naturalmente deveriam ocorrer se fosse algo ocorrendo no plano concreto do nosso mundo. Sim, esse é um elemento muito interessante do Desiderium.

Se o Harry não tivesse se abstido de tocar na porta para que ela o reconhecesse e Ron fosse lhe fazer alguma pergunta sobre, certamente seria enrolado por Harry, Ron não é muito de ir a fundo das desculpas que dão a ele. E a parte dele querendo dar o fora da porta do escritório de Snape, realmente foi muito engraçada.

Você tocou num ponto que mais uma vez demonstra as maravilhas que a técnica narrativa da fic faz: as descrições da maneira bruta com que Severus pega Harry, algumas vezes (na maioria), seria de nos causar horror com tanta selvageria, até mesmo os momentos em que definitivamente Harry não tava a fim de se entreter, estava fulo demais para se entregar ao Mestre de poções, então, o homem o pega à força, e isso deveria nos parecer horrível. Mas a narrativa acaba nos envolvendo, e nos mostrando que, isso de certa forma, satisfaz uma parte obscura de Harry, a parte que foi alimentada por Snape para envolvê-lo, para amarrá-lo perto de si, a parte perversa, que, apesar de querer carinho, consegue extrair um prazer inimaginável do sexo selvagem e inicialmente não consentido. Isso o prende mais ainda a Snape.

Amei a sua versão para a possível resposta de Harry na hora que Snape quis sacanear com ele na aula em que chegou atrasado! : _"Ficaríamos também muito agradecidos se você nos contasse o que atrasou você" - Possível Resposta do Harry – "Claro, professor, eu me atrasei, pois o seu grande e rijo pênis estava fodendo a minha traseira que você tanto ama traçar. O trabalho foi tão bem feito que após gozar muito, minhas pernas bambearam e eu não pude pensar claramente após você sair do armário. Qual o tema da aula de hoje?" _, Ficou muito engraçado, pena que ele não teria coragem de dizer isso, será se ele teria sobrevivido à essa resposta?

Também fico me perguntando como Gina ainda está inteira, tendo em vista que Snape parece ter um ódio mortal dela!

Snape realmente se desmascara durante seus ataques de fúria. Lembro que ao ler pela primeira vez o capítulo "por causa de uma gravata", durante a briga e aquele quebra-quebra de coisas pela sala, eu fique dizendo: "Você é um bruxo, Harry! Saque a varinha, caramba! A varinha, Harry! Use sua varinha!", e finalmente ele pegou a varinha para colar a porta fechando Snape na sala privada para ter tempo de correr para a porta que dava para o corredor, mas Snape foi mais rápido.


	53. Chapter 53

**48 Um dia antes de tudo mudar**

"_Se você for pego de novo com ela a sós, eu não vou ouvir nenhuma explicação." _

O eco destas palavras se refletiu na cabeça de Harry tão claramente como se Severus tivesse acabado de pronunciá-las. E quando ele olhava para aqueles olhos ardendo de ódio, ele sabia que nada que ele dissesse seria o suficiente ... Mas ele tinha que tentar!

- Professor... - Começou com a voz trêmula. Cada palavra parecia marcar seu esôfago. - Não é o que o senhor está pensando. Eu juro.

- Cale a boca! - A voz que saiu de entre os lábios finos, era como esculpida em gelo. Tão pesada, dura e fria ... – Srtª Weasley e Sr. Potter... pegos em flagrante durante um encontro íntimo ... Ter relações sexuais em armários tornou-se uma nova moda?

Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar.

Área de armazenagem. Era o seu lugar! Severus agora estava pensando que ... ele ...

Em sua mente, as imagens se moveram vertiginosamente.

Snape viu que Harry tinha saído com Gina quando os encontrou no pátio de entrada.

"_Tudo bem com você, Potter?_" Enviou quando ele se esqueceu de enviar-lhe "boa noite".

"_Eu não posso ficar" _Ele disse quando teve que se abster de passar a noite com Snape, enquanto realmente queria ficar com ele ... mas parecia que Snape achava que ele preferiu se reunir secretamente com Gina ...

Uma prostituta!

Ele podia sentir o pânico crescente. Pânico, que não lhe permitia respirar e nem falar uma palavra. "Por onde eu começo? O que dizer? Como explicar isso?"

Ele não podia explicar!

- Mas ... - Ele começou, com a sensação de que algo golpeava seus pulmões.

- Se você também quiser beber, então faça-o fora de Hogwarts, pois neste castelo isso não será tolerado! - Snape interrompeu-o levantando sua voz. Harry ouvia em sua voz o ódio genuíno que fluía a partir da garganta do homem como um veneno, desejando morder, ferir ... - Ambos perdem cinquenta pontos e vocês podem ter certeza de que a professora McGonagall saberá do que aconteceu aqui. Provavelmente ficará devastada ao saber que alunos da honrosa Grifinória, trepam pelos cantos como coelhos...

- Nós não ...

- ... Mas, o que se poderia esperar de um Weasley? – o olhar do homem cheio de nojo moveu-se para Gina que tremia dos pés a cabeça. - Não sabem fazer nada além de abrir as pernas e se reproduzir como ratos. Vocês todos deviam ser erradicados. Especialmente uma criatura promíscua como você.

Harry viu Gina abrir os olhos com horror e choque e lágrimas escorrerem deles. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Snape não deixou-a fazer isso, continuou de forma ainda mais vingativa, com tom mais nocivo. Como se tentasse apedrejá-la com palavras.

- Se você engravidar, você será imediatamente retirada da escola com o seu bastardo.

- Como você pode ...? - a grifinória começou, mas Harry a interrompeu, gritando desesperadamente:

- Eu não a toquei!

A sobrancelha de Snape subiu.

- Você esperava ser o primeiro, Potter - o homem sussurrou, como se Harry não tivesse dito nada. - Só que você se interessou pela pior prostituta da escola, e você achou que ela não poderia lhe resistir... Aparentemente, a fama eclipsou completamente sua mente. Você é o número um, e você pode ter qualquer garota, certo? Afinal de contas, ninguém se recusa ao Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu!

Harry tinha a impressão de que cada palavra retalhava-o pedaço por pedaço.

"Não, não, não, não, não!"

- Diga a ele! - Ele gritou, olhando para Gina. Ele sentiu que ia explodir por dentro. estava tudo errado! - Diga-lhe! Bem, você sabe como foi! Eu corri e esbarrei em você! - Vendo que Gina era incapaz de falar e apenas olhava, com lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, saltou para cima dela e puxou-a, apontando para Snape: - Bem, diga a ele!

- E-eu... - Ela sussurrou, por fim, com dificuldade dominando as lágrimas. - Corri para Harry e arrastei-o para a área de armazenagem ...

- Cale a boca! - Snape rugiu e Gina estremeceu. Não era ódio. Era algo muito mais profundo ... - Eu não quero saber dos detalhes! Eu não me importo em que posição você a tomou, como gemeu alto seu nome, onde você a tocou, o que você sussurrou, ou ... - Snape parou de repente, respirando com dificuldade, como se soubesse que ele havia perdido o controle. Ele endireitou-se e fechou os olhos, tomando uma respiração profunda. Quando ele falou depois de um momento, sua voz não tinha ódio, não tinha nenhum traço do que faria o coração de Harry querer explodir, não havia nada ... - Enche-me com horror – disse numa voz muito calma, na qual nem sequer soou uma nota de emoção.

Ele se afastou agitando a capa, e antes de Harry conseguir fazer qualquer coisa, ele já tinha ido embora. Deixou apenas um leve aroma de ervas e ecos de gesso caindo do teto e das paredes refletindo o eco do bater da porta.

Harry ficou atordoado, ainda segurando o ombro de Gina olhando para a porta. Sua cabeça foi tomada por um tornado. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele encontrava-se em um pesadelo, do qual avidamente desejava acordar.

Não ... não era assim. Não pode acabar assim. Deve ir ... explicar ... dizer ... algo!

Ele seguiu em frente, transtornado, deixado Gina no armário. Ele correu para o corredor tropeçando nas próprias pernas, jogou a capa em si, passou por Madame Norra, esbarrou na parede oposta e correu à frente.

Para baixo. Para baixo. Para as masmorras. O mais rapidamente possível!

No segundo andar tropeçou na escultura dos Trasgos e caiu com todo o ímpeto no chão de pedra, machucando os joelhos e pulsos, mas não prestou atenção suficiente nisso. Ele se levantou e seguiu em frente, correndo tão rápido como se disso dependesse sua vida.

Ricocheteou pelas curvas das paredes, para não perder velocidade e quando ele caiu nas masmorras, e percorreu vários corredores, ele viu! Ele viu um pedaço de manto negro desaparecer na porta.

"Não!" - Gemeu em espírito, acelerando ainda mais, mas ele já sabia que não tinha tempo. A porta fechou com um estrondo abafado. Chegou até a porta, parando de repente de modo que quase escorregou e caiu. Ele sentiu como se ao longo do caminho houvesse perdido os pulmões, mas isso não importa agora.

Ele tocou a porta, mas ela não se mexeu. Ele puxou a maçaneta. Nada. Ele bateu na porta. Só o silêncio lhe respondeu.

Ele mordeu o lábio e começou a bater. Cada vez mais alto e insistentemente. Bateu até ter a impressão de que rasgou as juntas.

Estava oprimido pelo desespero.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pressionou a mão sobre a pedra.

"Deixe-me entrar! Por favor! Precisamos conversar!"

Ele encostou a testa contra a superfície fria, respirando pesadamente e tentando se acalmar, mas depois ouviu um estalo tranquilo do outro lado, como se algo batesse contra a porta.

Ele caiu de joelhos, apertando seu rosto contra o chão de gelo tentando ver alguma coisa na fresta debaixo da porta.

Ele viu. A pedra, verde brilhante, deitada no chão do gabinete.

Ele ouviu. O som da porta principal para as câmaras. E um silêncio vazio, desesperado descer.

Enrolou-se no chão, apertando seu rosto na gema verde e firmemente envolvendo-se no manto.

- Por favor - sussurrou no éter. - Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

Mas ele sabia que ninguém iria ouvir ...

* * *

- Harry! Harry, acorda!

Alguém sacudiu seu braço. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e viu Ron debruçado sobre ele.

- Bem, finalmente! Levante-se! McGonagall está procurando você! Você tem que ir até ela imediatamente. Juntamente com Gina.

Harry cerrou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Por que não conseguia dormir novamente? Por que não poderia simplesmente retornar a esta escuridão, acolhedora e segura? Ele não voltaria a mergulhar no pesadelo que começou para ele na noite passada. Ele esteve deitado diante da porta de Snape, quando ele se levantou, cada músculo parecia machucado e ele tremia muito, como se alguém tivesse despejado um balde de água gelada nele. Arrastou-se para o dormitório, muito tempo depois da festa e apenas se jogou sobre a cama. Ele não se lembrava quando ele adormeceu.

- Harry ... - A voz incerta de Ron quebrou sua doce escuridão, dissipando-a. - Eu ... Gina disse-nos tudo. E não se preocupe. Não é sua culpa que a Grifinória novamente caiu para último lugar. Snape é apenas uma babaca de bunda grande e gorda.

Harry abriu os olhos e se forçou a ficar numa posição sentada, encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Tudo ainda estava doendo. E havia uma dor muito mais profunda nele, bem no coração.

Snape o odiava. Ele sentia que seu mundo tinha desabado e nunca mais iria se reintegrar.

Como ele permaneceu em silêncio, Ron continuou:

- Não se preocupe. Não é tão ruim. Greg ficou apenas um pouco chateado e ameaçou quebrar sua cara, mas Gina já explicou tudo.

- Mhm - Harry murmurou, olhando para suas mãos.

- Vamos lá, homem. Você teve apenas a má sorte de esbarrar com aquele bastardo. McGonagall não vai expulsá-lo da escola por algo que não fez. Apenas explique a ela o que aconteceu, e o caso estará encerrado. E esses pontos de alguma forma poderão ser recuperados - ele sorriu tranquilizador.

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

Sim, os pontos ...

Oh, se eles soubessem ...

* * *

McGonagall estava realmente irritada. Antes que eles pudessem começar a explicar a ela o que tinha acontecido, ela lhes teceu um longo sermão que fez Harry imaginar que iria ouvir sua voz pelo resto do dia. Ele ficou sabendo, entre outras coisas, que na parte da manhã, ela recebeu a visita do Professor Snape, argumentando que apanhou dois dos seus alunos "transando descaradamente no armário de vassouras ", e que eles a fizeram passar por uma vergonha que nunca tinha experimentado ainda em toda a sua prática pedagógica. Gina estava quase chorando de novo quando ela teve que explicar como isso aconteceu, e como Professor Snape lhe disse que ela "parecia uma rameira barata e prostituta" e McGonagall tirou mais pontos dela por estar vagando pelo castelo à noite. De qualquer forma, Harry também teve que explicar o que ele fazia no meio da noite no corredor do quinto andar. Ele conseguiu explicar apenas que ele estava com uma indigestão e resolveu fazer uma caminhada. Ele sabia que McGonagall não acreditou nele, mas não importava. Nada importava para ele.

Ambos, é claro, ganharam detenções. Dois fins de semana com o Sr. Filch.

Após a visita à McGonagall, eles foram para o Grande Salão para o café da manhã sem dizer uma única palavra um ao outro. Mas no meio Harry ouviu a voz abafada de Gina:

- Eu odeio aquele bastardo.

Não virou a cabeça e nem olhou para ela. Ele olhou para seus pés, vendo as lajes de pedra.

- Como ele pôde dizer tal coisa? Mas ... Não isso não se encaixa na minha cabeça. Ele é um professor, por todas as gárgulas!

- Mhm - Harry murmurou. Ele não queria olhar para ela. Em geral, não queria ter, no momento, nada a ver com Gina. Ele sabia que não era culpa dela, mas não queria que ela ... se não tivesse esbarrado ... se ...

- Ontem eu estava um pouco ... um pouco bêbada - ela disse com vergonha. - Não lembro exatamente o que realmente aconteceu e o que ele disse. Mas eu nunca na minha vida ouvi ninguém me ...

- Tchau - Harry resmungou, deixando-a sozinha na porta de entrada para o Grande Salão virou-se lateralmente, em direção à mesa da Grifinória sentado ao lado de Hermione e Ron. Antes mesmo de chegar perto deles, seus olhos involuntariamentente voltaram-se para a mesa dos professores. Estava certo de que Snape não viria a refeição, e ele estava certo. Ele pensou que seria um alívio para ele, mas ele sentiu o oposto ...

Sentou-se pesadamente ao lado de Ron e Hermione e disse-lhes nada, o café da manhã todo. Por algum tempo empurrou os ovos mexidos com um garfo, tendo a impressão de que se tentasse comer qualquer coisa, iria voltar a vê-la fora rapidamente. Ele preferiu não arriscar. Seu estômago estava tão comprimido, como se alguém tivesse feito um nó nele.

Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Ele realmente queria fazer algo. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do quê. Ele sabia que Snape sempre cumpria suas promessas. Se ele disse que não iria ouvir nenhuma explicação, ele não irá.

Ele não podia ir até ele, porque ele sabia que não iria recebê-lo. Ele não podia mandar uma mensagem, porque ele jogou a pedra fora.

O que inferno ele iria fazer?

Ele queria apenas deitar e dormir. Talvez quando ele acordasse, tudo teria acabado? E tudo poderia voltar como era antes entre eles? Talvez ...

Mas todo o desespero que sentia dizia outra coisa. Algo que estava devorando-o por dentro. Ira.

Raiva porque Snape não acreditou nele. Por ele ter pensado que Harry iria traí-lo! Que não confiava nele e nem sequer queria ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Como ele ira se explicar, uma vez que este filho da puta teimoso não quer vê-lo?

Como?

Snape também não apareceu no almoço. Na parte da tarde, Harry tentou fazer sua lição de casa com Rony e Hermione, mas era completamente incapaz de se concentrar. A velocidade e sentido de rotação das luas de Netuno e A grande batalha entre os duendes e os gigantes em 1.734 lhe parecia, naquele momento, totalmente irrelevante. Também o olhar de reprovação que os grifinórias lhe lançavam, não ajudava em nada. Encaravam-lhe como se fosse culpa dele que eles tivessem despencado para o último lugar!

Antes do jantar chegar, ele estava tão deprimido que mesmo Ron e Hermione notaram que algo estava errado com ele. Só que pensavam que era por causa do remorso pela perda de pontos e as detenções, que o esperavam.

Por que ele tem que ajudá-los quando eles têm problemas, e ele não conseguia ajuda de ninguém?

Ninguém.

Ele não queria ir ao jantar. Ele sabia que não iria conseguir engolir nada, mas Hermione insistiu que ele devia ir e se desta vez não comesse qualquer coisa, ela iria forçá-lo a comer.

Quando ele entrou no Grande Salão, seus os olhos imediatamente foram atraídos pela silhueta escura do outro lado da sala enorme. O coração de Harry saltou para a garganta. Ele tentou olhar os olhos de Severus, mas o homem não olhou em sua direção. Ele estava sentado ao lado de McGonagall, curvado sobre o prato.

De repente, os joelhos de Harry ficaram fracos demais para segurá-lo, e tremeram quando ele deu um passo em direção à mesa da Grifinória. De alguma forma ele conseguiu chegar à mesa e se sentar sem cair pelo caminho. Snape nem sequer o honrou com um piscar de olhos. Harry podia ver apenas como de vez em quando, se inclinava e sussurrava algo para McGonagall com uma expressão de vingança em seu rosto, e a professora a cada vez que ele fazia isso, parecia mais e mais indignada com as suas palavras. Depois de um tempo ela olhou para ele com descrença, como se de repente se transformasse em algo feio, depois levantou-se e rapidamente afastou-se da mesa com as bochechas avermelhadas e franziu os lábios furiosamente. Ao mesmo tempo, Severus virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

O rosto do homem se contorceu em uma expressão de desprezo, e Harry sentiu como se alguém lhe batesse no estômago. Ele queria se levantar e começar a implorar,para ele não olhar para ele dessa maneira! Podia fazer isso com todos os outros, mas não com ele, porque ele tinha a impressão de que tinha quinze anos de novo e que nada tivesse acontecido entre eles e que tudo não passou de um sonho.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Não ali. Ele só pôde ver o momento em que Severus levantava da mesa, e furiosamente empurrava a cadeira e desaparecia atrás da porta atrás da mesa dos professores.

Decidiu-se, em uma fração de segundo. Ele saltou de seu lugar e ignorando os olhares assustados dos amigos, saiu correndo do Grande Salão. Ele puxou de seu bolso o manto da invisibilidade e jogou-o sobre si na corrida. Usando um feitiço para silenciar os seus passos e não mais prestou atenção a nada, foi direto para as masmorras.

Desta vez, deveria fazê-lo!

Quando chegou, a porta que dá para o escritório de Snape, ela estava fechada.

Droga! Novamente, ele não ...

Ele congelou, escutando. Ele ouviu os passos distintos. Ecoando. Pressionou-se contra a parede e esperou.

Sim, era Severus! Harry sentiu o coração acelerar a galope, enquanto ele assistia o homem passar por ele a longos passos determinados. Ele tentou ler algo em seu rosto, mas o corredor estava escuro demais, Snape abaixou a cabeça. Ele viu apenas os lábios finos firmemente cerrados.

Ele murmurou algo sob sua respiração, era uma senha para abrir a porta, Harry sabia que só tinha uma fração de segundo. Ele se afastou da parede e entrou no último momento antes que a porta fechasse. Embora estivesse usando um feitiço para amortecer o som de seus passos, ele preferiu não arriscar e seguiu Snape na ponta de seus dedos, e com a mão cobrindo a boca. Milagrosamente, ele conseguiu entrar com o homem em seus aposentos, na exata hora em que Severus fechou a porta. Ele estava tão perto que quase roçou sobre ele, e ele não queria revelar ainda a sua presença. Ele não sabia ainda o que ele iria dizer e como forçar Snape a ouvi-lo. Mas no momento em que Severus se afastou da porta e Harry estava prestes a se revelar, o homem parou de repente na metade do passo, e suas narinas se dilataram.

Harry congelou.

Droga! Ele deve ter sentido o cheiro!

Ele viu os olhos do homem ampliarem por um momento, e depois de um tempo uma onda de fúria tão grande invandio-os, que Harry mais uma vez esqueceu como respirar.

- Vá embora! - Sibilou Snape, empurrando um olhar ferino diretamente para o local onde Harry estava.

O menino tocou sua capa - inferno, por que suas mãos tremiam tanto? - E lentamente deslizou-a para longe de si, mordendo o lábio e olhando com medo em linha reta para os dois olhos negros, flamejantes.

- Severus, por favor, me ouça ...

- Silencio! - Snape imediatamente pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para Harry, que de repente se deu conta de que não saia mais um único som de sua garganta.

"Droga, eu quero falar com você!" - implorou silenciosamente, mesmo que ele soubesse que Snape não iria ouvir. O homem virou as costas para ele e caminhou até uma das prateleiras, onde permaneceu de braços cruzados.

- Vá embora imediatamente. Este é o meu último aviso. Então não responderei pelas consequências. - a voz de aço se arrastou.

Harry mordeu o lábio, sentindo um pânico crescente no coração. Porque é que este idiota tem de ser tão teimoso?

Sim, ele sentiu a seriedade da advertência. Ele sabia que Snape estava em um estado em que, se você não ouvir seu aviso, pode acabar de maneira muito desagradável, mas porra, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Jurou a si mesmo que não sairia dali até que Snape soubesse a verdade! Porque ele não fez nada, absolutamente nada!

Ele cerrou os punhos, caminhou em direção a figura alta e orgulhosa e parou ao lado. Olhou para o rosto de Severus, que parecia neste momento esculpido em pedra. Mas Harry sabia que sob a pele pálida e os lábios franzidos, havia uma tempestade real. Ele podia ver o pulsar furioso das veias nas têmporas de Severus e o fogo queimando nos olhos presos na parede.

"Me escute, por favor! Olhe para mim!" – Gritava silenciosamente, agitando os braços e tentando atrair a atenção do homem. Mas ele não se moveu. Como se Harry não estivesse ali.

"Não fiz nada. Me escute. Escute!" - Ele sentiu a frustração crescente, que atingiu mais e mais, até que finalmente apertou sua garganta. "VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!" - Rugiu Finalmente, em desespero, mas não poderia fazer absolutamente nenhum efeito. Snape não o ouviu. Em geral, nem viu.

Harry tocou seu braço, tentando sacudi-los e forçá-los a lhe dar atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo, Severus agarrou o seu braço furiosamente.

- Não me toque - ele sussurrou, embora ainda não olhando para Harry. - Eu detesto você.

Doeu. Harry recuou, deixando-o e afastando a mão, sentindo algo pesado e doloroso cair fundo em seu estômago. O coração batia em seu peito com tanta força que parecia querer quebrar suas costelas.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás, olhando pesarosamente para os braços envolvidos em preto. A capa suavemente fluindo deles até o chão.

E agora? O que ele poderia fazer? O que fazer para Severus querer olhá-lo?

Foi um impulso. Impulso que fez ele se aproximar do homem por trás, passou os braços em torno dele e apertou-se em suas costas. Exatamente da mesma forma que abraçou Severus uma vez.

Não importa o risco. Talvez desta forma, possa dizer-lhe que ...

A resposta foi rápida. Snape o empurrou violentamente, ele se virou para Harry, o agarrou pelo braço e apertou torturantemente, empurrando-o com tanta força que Harry teve a impressão de que ele ia quebrar as costelas.

- Eu avisei - ele sussurrou em seu rosto. - Accio poção Torturante!

Um frasco preto de tamanho médio caiu na mão estendida de Snape. Mas Harry não prestou atenção a ele, olhava com olhos dilatados de horror a expressão contorcida de nojo, e autêntico desprezo no rosto de Severus. Ele começou a sacudir a cabeça, tentando livrar-se das garras, mas o homem era muito forte. Ele colocou a garrafa na altura do olho e falou lentamente com uma voz tão fria e distante, que era como se ela não lhe pertencesse. Como se ele fosse totalmente desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

- Você sabe o que é isso? - Perguntou e sem esperar por uma resposta de Harry que contorcia-se em seu aperto, continuou. – Algo que o Lorde das Trevas adora dar para suas vítimas antes de torturá-las. Ela pode fazer o mais leve toque ser como um ferro em brasa perfurando a carne, e o mais suave sussurro rasgar seus tímpanos. - Harry arregalou os olhos e fitou a garrafa de aparência discreta na mão de Snape. - Oh sim, você vai sofrer ... Por favor, veja bem, sentirá uma dor que nunca mais irá esquecer em sua vida. Você vai ver como é ... irá saber completamente, você vai senti-la por si mesmo, você vai descobrir o quanto ... - Ele parou de repente e apertou os lábios. Algo nos olhos pretos por um momento abafou o incêndio. A voz tremeu. Mas quando o homem falou de novo, não havia nada nela, além do gelo. - E a maior vantagem é que ela não deixa rastros. Além dos efeitos colaterais. Você vai descobrir sobre isso durante a noite. - Os lábios finos esticaram-se de forma sinistra, mas não se assemelhava a um sorriso. Em vez disso, uma careta assustadora.

Harry assistiu com horror como Severus destampava a garrafa com o polegar.

Oh não! Provavelmente não tem a intenção de realmente ...

Ele começou a se contorcer em desespero, balançando a cabeça furiosamente e gritando silenciosamente: "Não, Não, Não, Não, por favor!", Mas Snape não o ouviu. Em seus olhos havia agora nada, mas algo muito, muito distante. Num movimento rápido pôs o braço em seu peito e agarrou seu queixo, os dedos cravaram dolorosamente em seu rosto forçando Harry a abrir a boca. Antes que Harry tivesse tempo de pegar sua mão e pará-lo, já estava asfixiando com o gosto da solução ácida, que Snape despejou dentro da sua boca. Ele tentou cuspi-la, mas algumas partes dela correram para o seu esôfago. Finalmente, o homem o soltou e recuou, e Harry caiu no chão, sufocando e cuspindo.

Ele sentiu algo estranho. Tudo começou a virar em seu estômago. Tinha a sensação de queimação insuportável, como se de repente os sucos digestivos tivessem decidido penetrar através das paredes do estômago e entrar no sangue. Levantou-se vacilante e recostou-se contra a estante, as pálpebras cerradas e tentando não cair novamente, enquanto sua cabeça rodava. O tecido das roupas picava sua pele com cada movimento. Ele tentou abrir seus olhos, mas a luz cegava-o e beliscava seus olhos. Cobriu-se com o braço e sussurrou em dor, quando a camisa roçou seu corpo, ele sentiu como se alguém tentasse rasgar sua pele com uma lixa.

E então ele ouviu um barulho tão grande que ele teve a impressão de que sua cabeça explodiria. Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, gemendo baixinho. Ele conseguiu, por um segundo, abrir os olhos e ver que Snape estalava os dedos diante de sua face. Outro estrondo foi tão grande, que rasgou diretamente em seu cérebro. Ele sabia que sua boca estava aberta. Ele sabia que ele gritava.

O toque. Doía. Oprimia. Seus olhos doíam como se fossem duas grandes bolhas, latejantes, mas não poderia cair no chão e rolar, porque se caísse, cada toque em seu corpo lhe causaria dor ainda maior. As bordas das prateleira tocavam suas costas como uma lâmina, e cada pequeno movimento fez com que seu sofrimento fosse ainda maior, penetrando mais, mais e mais profundos em seu corpo. como se alguém quisesse cortá-lo vivo em pedaços.

"Não, não, faça que ele pare, por favor! Dói ... Por favor! Severus!" - Tentou gritar, mesmo que ele soubesse que era inútil. Que o homem não iria ouvi-lo. E mesmo se ele tivesse ouvido ...

Afastou-se da prateleira, tentando escapar dessa dor cortante. Ele virou-se, com as mãos segurando a cabeça, mas então ele sentiu tudo girar em volta. Gritou e saltou para cima, acertando a cabeça numa prateleira. Ele tinha certeza de que seu crânio ia explodir em breve. Uma forte onda de dor correu seu corpo até um ponto insuportável. Ele não sabia o que era, mas ele se sentia como se alguém tivesse lhe açoitando. Após a terceira leva de dor, curvando seu corpo em arco, ele se virou abruptamente, mais uma vez pressionando as costas para a prateleira abrindo minimamente as pálpebras. Apenas o suficiente para ver Severus retirando a mão de sua varinha. Não foi capaz de ver mais nada através dos olhos marejados.

"Por favor ..." - Ele sussurrou novamente, seus lábios estavam dormentes, de gritar e de implorar sem poder ser ouvido. Sentiu lava escorrendo ao longo de seu corpo. Cada pequeno movimento era como esfregar um cobertor de agulhas em sua pele. Ele queria apenas se jogar no chão e morrer. Sua cabeça estava girando tanto que parecia que iria sair do corpo. apertou-a entre as mãos, pedindo a todos os bons espíritos que aquilo acabasse, que alguém interrompesse, que não o deixassem continuar a sofrer assim. Ele não tinha ideia de onde ele estava, mas era assim que ele imaginava que era o inferno. Cada movimento rasgava sua pele, e cada batimento cardíaco em seu corpo formava um eco doloroso. A dor nas costas era tão intensa, que finalmente ultrapassou o limite, não sentia mais nada. Nem mesmo os pés. Lentamente o estupor se aproximava.

Felizmente, sentiu uma espécie de alívio. A dor desapareceu, peça por peça a partir de suas garras liberando mais partes do corpo, deixando apenas os músculos trêmulos de esforço excessivo. O suor escorria pela testa e formava córregos nas suas costas, e seu coração estava batendo como um louco. Sua pernas estavam tremendo tanto debaixo dele que ele estava convencido de que, se ele tentasse dar um passo, ele iria cair. A cabeça latejava dolorosamente, e parecia-lhe que algo o tinha rasgado. E, além disso ele sentia-se doente.

Muito lentamente abriu os olhos. A luz não lhe magoava mais. Foi ferido pela visão de Severus. Sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira observando-o com pálpebras semicerradas. Seu rosto não tinha nem uma sombra de emoção. Harry pensou ver satisfação. Satisfação. O que quer que seja. Mas não havia absolutamente nada.

Ele estava tão atordoado que, passou os próximos instantes, simplesmente movendo os olhos ao redor da sala vazia. Ele olhou para os lados e viu a Penseira de pé no canto do quarto.

E em uma fração de segundo, ocorreu-lhe a solução.

Afastou-se da prateleira e deu um passo nessa direção, mas suas pernas curvaram sob ele e ele caiu no chão. Ele se pôs de joelhos e respirou com dificuldade por um momento com a cabeça escondida nos braços, tentando reunir um pouco de força.

Ele tinha a impressão de que todos os músculos do seu corpo explodiam com o esforço. Depois de um momento, suspirou e se levantou com dificuldade. Forçou as pernas e se moveu em direção a Penseira. Ele sentiu que estava sendo observado pelo olhar escuro. Ele inclinou as mãos na borda da tigela e pegou sua varinha.

No entanto, ele nunca fez isso, mas ele viu como Dumbledore e Snape faziam e não parecia muito difícil.

Ele colocou sua varinha em sua têmpora e começou a se lembrar. O dia inteiro de ontem e os acontecimentos. Como aceitou espantar o tédio com Rony e Gina, Hermione pedido que fosse com ela a festa, as coisas que aconteceram na festa, ele indo para encontrar-se com Snape, ele esbarrando em Gina, o armário...

Quando ele teve certeza que já tinha lembrado tudo, puxou sua varinha de sua têmpora e balançou a névoa que deslizou para a tigela. Ele olhou para a substância girando e apertou os lábios.

Ele colocou a varinha no bolso, e lentamente se afastou da Penseira e caminhou em direção à porta, nem sequer olhou por um momento para a silhueta escura de Snape. Com muita dificuldade ele se inclinou e pegou sua capa. Quando ele se encontrou na porta e tocou a maçaneta, ele hesitou por um momento.

Ele não sabia o que esperar. Mas esperou. Para ver.

Mas quando nada aconteceu, quando nenhuma palavra cortou o ar, nem mesmo um sussurro, pressionou a maçaneta da porta e saiu.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia para onde ir, exceto que sua cabeça latejava tanto que ele não podia mais suportar, e que cada passo que ele dava o fazia se sentir mais e mais doente.

Jogou-se a capa de invisibilidade e seguiu em frente, arrastando os pés. Ele não pensava em nada. Ele não queria lembrar o sofrimento, nem a visão de Severus ... Porque ele não sabia o que era para ele um sofrimento maior.

Quando chegou no primeiro andar, sentiu-se tão doente que entrou no primeiro banheiro e vomitou na pia. Sentiu insuportáveis ondas de calor, que escaldavam todo o seu corpo. O suor começou a fluir novamente em filetes grossos por seu corpo. Estava tremendo inteiro.

Devia ir para a ala hospitalar. Não ... não aguentava.

Lavou o rosto com água fria e saiu do banheiro, indo direto para a ala hospitalar. Quando finalmente chegou lá, ele estava tão suado que as roupas grudavam nele. Fez sinais a enfermeira dado a entender que ele não podia falar, e quando ela compreendeu e lançou um Finite Incantatem nele, murmurou algo sobre alguém ter acrescentado algo em sua comida durante o jantar, para fazê-lo vomitar. A enfermeira o entupiu de poções, pondo-se a xingar os alunos e suas brincadeiras estúpidas e jurando que iria falar seriamente com o diretor e pedir-lhe para coibir tais práticas, porque no final isso podia levar a uma tragédia.

Harry não podia dizer que a grande quantidade de poções, tenha lhe ajudado. Ele ainda sentia a cabeça estourar, ele sentia-se doente, mas pelo menos ele parou de suar e tremer. Pomfrey queria que ele passasse a noite na ala hospitalar, mas ele mentiu dizendo que ele se sentia muito melhor. Murmurou agradecimentos e partiu. No corredor, ficou encostado na parede por um momento, tentando afastar as manchas escuras que dançavam diante de seus olhos, depois ouviu... distantes, os passos familiares. Se aproximando.

Com pânico pegou a capa em seu bolso e jogou sobre si. Ele conseguiu fazê-lo no último momento. Por sua vez, Snape saiu de trás de um canto. Aproximou-se dele, varrendo o chão com sua longa capa, agitando-se atrás dele, enquanto ele deslizava pelo corredor, fixando o seu olhar na porta do hospital. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente para Harry olhar seu rosto, ele soube:

"Ele viu as memórias!"

Não havia mais aquela expressão vazia. Muito pelo contrário. Havia uma indignação emanando, uma que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Mas antes que ele pudesse olhar de perto, o homem desapareceu atrás da porta do hospital, e Harry ouviu sua voz elevada:

- Potter esteve aqui?

- Oh, Professor Snape ... Eu preciso falar com você a sério! Sim, ele estava aqui, literalmente, acabou de sair! Se você ver o que os alunos da sua casa fizeram! Mais uma vez derramaram algo na comida de outro aluno! Ele parecia simplesmente horrível! Vomitou e... por favor, não me vire as costas quando eu estiver falando com você! Professor Snape! Profissionais ...

Harry saltou quando a porta se abriu e Snape sacou por elas. Ele olhou ao redor do corredor com olhos viciosos. Harry agarrou-se mais apertado na parede, prendendo a respiração.

O homem andou um passo em sua direção. Harry recuou ligeiramente, tentando não produzir som. Por um momento, Severus olhou para a parede ao lado de onde Harry estava, e depois de um tempo voltou um passo e suas narinas tremeram.

Harry olhou para seus olhos que se estreitaram, examinando com cuidado a área e ele só sabia de uma coisa: não queria nada com ele agora. Absolutamente nada. Não depois do que ele fez ...

Talvez ele desista... Pode concluir que apenas pareceu-lhe ter sentido seu cheiro ...

Mas então Harry sentiu ânsia de vômito. Ele apertou a mão na boca, tentando parar o vômito, mas fez um som borbulhante e estranho.

Snape arregalou os olhos e moveu a cabeça um pouco de lado, olhando atentamente para o lugar onde Harry estava, e sua expressão mudou. Havia algo de estranho nele. Alguma coisa, que fez Severus morder os lábios e enrugar as sobrancelhas, como se lutasse com alguma coisa. Como se lutando consigo mesmo. Harry olhou diretamente em seus olhos brilhantes, vendo neles toda uma gama de cores e sem ter ideia do significado, porque o corredor estava escuro demais, para que pudesse compreender.

Por um momento, o tempo ficou suspenso e depois, Severus desviou o olhar e recuou, passando pelo corredor. Harry olhou para as costas se afastando e se perguntou ...

"E agora?"

* * *

Quando Harry voltou para a Sala Comunal, foi até Hermione e Ron próximos a lareira. Estavam praticando encantamentos. Ele explicou-lhes que algum sonserina derramou algo na comida dele e que ele teve que ir rapidamente para a ala hospitalar, por isso, saiu correndo de repente. E estava se sentindo horrível, porque as poções que Madame Pomfrey lhe deu eram fracas demais para ajudá-lo. Ignorou a comoção de Hermione, jurou que na primeira oportunidade iria falar sobre tudo com a Professora McGonagall, e desta vez Harry não parou para ouvir Ron ameaçar pedir aos gêmeos que enviem algo realmente nojento, para por no suco dos sonserinas, Harry murmurou que só queria deitar-se e foi para o dormitório. Esta breve conversa esgotou toda a sua força, e várias vezes ele teve quase certeza de que vomitaria novamente. Ele se jogou sobre a cama, não tinha força nem para mover um dedo e só queria dormir. Dormir e esquecer tudo. E melhor, dormir e nunca mais acordar. Mas ele não foi capaz de fazê-lo. Sua cabeça ainda queria explodir, o estômago o atormentava, bem como a falta de respiração, e as tonturas o faziam sentir-se tão mal como nunca antes em sua vida.

De repente, o barulho de um som estranho perfurou seus ouvidos, torturando sua mente. Como se alguém batesse na janela. Apenas levantou a cabeça. No peitoril da janela, do outro lado, havia uma coruja sentada com um pequeno pacote marrom.

Sua cabeça caiu de novo na cama. Ele esperava que a coruja, em breve, voasse para longe. Ele não tinha forças para se levantar e atendê-la. Talvez era alguma coisa para Neville ...

As batidas na janela tomaram força. Gemendo e lamentando-se, levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela. No entanto, quando abriu a janela, o estômago pulou em sua garganta e começou a vomitar no chão. Ele sentiu uma sensação de queimação no esôfago. Era amarelo. Não tinha mais nada para vomitar.

Tentando não cair, se endireitou, limpou a boca e saiu cambaleando para a cama. Ele caiu sobre ela e então reparou que a coruja se sentou na cama junto com ele.

Ele não estava esperando qualquer correspondência. O que poderia ser?

Curioso, ele se aproximou do pacote, desamarrou-o da perna da ave, que imediatamente voou pela janela aberta e, em seguida, abriu. Dentro ele encontrou dois frascos. E um rolo de pergaminho.

Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu o pergaminho e arregalou os olhos de espanto, quando ele reconheceu a letra, distinta e acentuada de Snape. Só que desta vez não era elegante, como sempre, apenas angular e desigual, como se escritas com pressa e excitação.

Ele franziu a testa e leu o que dizia:

"_É o antídoto. Você tem que beber. Devolvo-lhe as suas memórias." _

Ele engoliu em seco, ainda sentindo a sensação de queimação insuportável no esôfago e olhou para o líquido verde pálido contido num frasco. No segundo havia uma névoa prata espiralando.

Uma parte dele não queria aceitar. Mas por outro lado, faria tudo para dar um fim no seu desconforto.

Ele rejeitou o pergaminho e as memórias e apressadamente destampou a garrafa, derramando todo o conteúdo na boca. O líquido derramou sobre o seu corpo um frescor agradável. Ele era gentil, como um toque de seda sobre a pele e trouxe alívio. Após alguns instantes, a dor e a sensação de vômito, foram embora.

Harry afundou com um suspiro no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Só agora, quando os sintomas físicos desapareceram, ele começou a sentir cada vez mais o cansaço mental.

Ele não queria pensar em tudo. Ele não queria. Tão logo ele se lembrou ...

"Não! Isto não poderia acontecer. Severus não podia, afinal de contas ... Não podia ter agido assim ... Ele não podia ser tão ..."

Ele levantou as mãos e apertou os seus olhos, sentindo ardor cada vez mais insuportável debaixo das pálpebras. E o vazio amargo devorava-o. O relaxamento corria por seu corpo agora. Mas algo mais corria, congelando tudo em seu caminho. Ele tinha a impressão de que agulhas de gelo foram esculpidas em seu coração. E doía.

Por um longo tempo ficou apenas deitado com os olhos fechados ou olhando para o teto do leito, fugindo das memórias. Ou tentando sufocá-las.

Ele tentou entender ... por quê? Por que Snape fez isso? Poderia, no entanto, o odiar todo esse tempo? Não, ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Então, por que? Como pôde fazer algo assim ... como fez ... Como ele poderia apenas sentar e assistir? Como poderia ... torturar? Afinal, ele... Afinal, ele era ...

... Comensal da Morte.

Harry abriu os olhos.

Ele tentou esquecer isso. Sempre rejeitou esse pensamento. Só de pensar nisso, sentia-se mal. Mas agora a verdade bateu tão forte, tão precisa e tão profundamente nele que seus pulmões se apertaram e por um momento, ele não conseguiu respirar.

Com certeza. Ao longo de sua vida, ele fez exatamente isso. Torturar. Então para ele isso era o pão de cada dia. Mas nunca ... nunca esperou que Severus seria capaz de fazê-lo ...com ele.

Mais uma vez, fechou os olhos quando as agulhas frias cavaram ainda mais fundo.

E no mesmo momento ele sentiu no bolso lentamente um calor se espalhar.

Ele hesitou. Desta vez seu coração não acelerou como sempre acontecia quando ele sentia o calor no bolso. Manteve-se quieto. Imóvel. E trêmulo.

Mas a curiosidade venceu. Lentamente tirou a gema e olhou para a superfície brilhante.

"Potter ... Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas. Quando podemos ficar juntos e conversar?"

Ele não sabia o que podia esperar. Mas, certamente, nenhuma coisa desse tipo. Tão ... casual!

Snape deve ... deve ... caramba, ele deve pagar pelo que fez! Pedir desculpas a ele de joelhos! E não se comportar como se nada de importante tivesse acontecido. Como se simplesmente tivesse lhe dirigido palavras maliciosas. Para o inferno com ele! O inferno! O inferno!

Agulhas geladas perfuraram ao redor do seu coração que petrificou e rachou, era o que Harry sentia agora, uma vez que algo muito amargo e venenoso o invadia ...

Ele cerrou a pedra na mão trêmula e mandou:

"Falar? Falar! Quando eu queria falar, você não deu chance! Não quis me ouvir! Você me torturou! Isso é o que você faz de melhor, certo? Você acha que você é tão esperto, mas na verdade, você com ciúme, é um miserável cego idiota!

Ele saltou para cima em uma posição sentada, largando a pedra de sua mão e respirando com dificuldade. Mais uma vez a sua cabeça estava girando. Ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando se acalmar, mas não conseguiu. Isso era algo que o estava sufocando ele tinha que jogar para fora! Novamente, pegou a pedra na mão suada e apertou-a tanto que quase a esmagou.

"Como você pôde pensar que eu poderia te trair? Você sabe que eu não vejo o mundo fora de você! Nunca, jamais, eu faria isso! Por que não acreditou em mim? Por que me julgou? E nem deixou mesmo eu explicar ... não me deu qualquer chance de defesa! Você me causou dor! Tão cruel e sem sentido ...

Jogou a pedra, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Rapidamente ele enxugou-as com a parte de cima das mãos trêmulas e olhou para a discreta superfície da pedra deitada sobre a cama. Ela permaneceu fria e limpa. Como se as palavras tivessem sido jogadas no éter. Desconhecidas. Ignoradas.

Harry mordeu o lábio e, lentamente, estendeu a mão, trazendo a joia. Depois de um momento, aproximou-a. Por um momento ele olhou para a superfície, verde e suave, então, pela terceira vez, ele apertou a pedra e enviou uma mensagem final:

"Eu não quero ver você. Eu não quero falar com você agora. Só ... cai fora."

Pressionou a joia e lançou à grande profundamente sob o travesseiro e se deitou, cobrindo-se com o edredom até o queixo. Ainda tremendo, mas ele já estava melhor. Deixou escapar pelo menos uma pequena parte do que estava sentindo.

Precisava de um tempo. Devia considerar várias questões. Tinha que descansar. Acalmar-se.

Ele cerrou os olhos com força e se enrolou na posição fetal.

Agora era só dormir. E esquecer, embora só por um momento. Amanhã ... pode ser um dia melhor. Talvez olharia para tudo de uma perspectiva diferente. Podia ser que não se sentisse tão magoado. Lá no fundo.

Mas ele não sabia que no dia seguinte ... seu mundo se quebraria em pedaços.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna,** eu também fiquei com muita pena do Snape nesse capítulo, foi interessante como neste, ele foi colocado um pouco de lado na vida de Harry. A parte em que eu senti muita dó dele foi no momento em que Harry foi até os aposentos dele para dizer que não podia ficar lá, Snape parecia tão necessitado da presença dele, podia-se sentir isso na frase dele "...resolveu vir?", "Sente-se (...) pretende ficar em pé a noite toda?", dava para notar o desespero dele pela presença do garoto que já tinha dado um "toco" nele no dia anterior para passar um tempo com Ron e Gina (pessoa que todos se perguntam como ainda está inteira). Quando Harry ouve o som alto de uma garrafa sendo atirada contra a porta que ele tinha fechado há alguns minutos nos aposentos de Severus, eu fiquei com mais pena ainda! Deu uma dor no coração. Severus se sentiu trocado, deixado de lado, menosprezado, aquilo deve ter doido muito nele, a ponto de fazê-lo atirar a garrafa de uísque na porta minutos depois de Harry partir deixando-o sozinho.

**Keicyme,** deixar o coitado do Severus um segundo encontro seguido, foi realmente um senhor sacrifício por amizade! Também achei Severus muito compreensível, atribuí isso ao tempo que eles já tem juntos e que Severus, muito mais maduro e observador, compreendeu que Harry certamente teria algo mais a fazer fora das câmaras frias das masmorras. Ele poderia suportar deixar o menino participar de outras atividades em que ele não tivesse envolvido, mas desde que fosse longe de Gina! É incrível como o surgimento dessa personagem em um capítulo nos inspira a dedução de que coisa boa não vai dar...

Realmente, não tem como se deparar com aquela cena, de Harry no armário (que ele e Snape usavam para certas coisas), olhar para o estado desarrumado da menina ao lado e não pensar merda, é impossível, você acreditaria em Harry? Eu certamente não, ainda mais se eu tivesse muito ciúmes como é o caso do Snape, aí mesmo é que seria impossível explicar alguma coisa! Ah, e sim, Gina sobrevive fisicamente intacta, mas a moral...

De fato, Gina tá pagando o maior azar nessa fic, ela não tem feito nada para merecer se meter em tanta enrascada, ela realmente tem só uma amizade legal com Harry, mas fazer o quê, se a proximidade dela deixa Severus fulo da vida? A minha teoria para que Gina ainda esteja viva e intacta, é o fato dela ser um Weasley, ou seja, os pais dela fazem parte da Ordem, são amigos de Dumbledore, e seria muito ruim para ele fazer alguma coisa com a filha de um colega de ordem. Aí você me diz : "tá, mas ele fez uma atrocidade com um filho de um colega Comensal. Ok, mas tem uma diferença, Voldemort não iria ficar nada satisfeito se o pai do menino fizesse alguma coisa com seu melhor servo, Severus tem as costas quentes do lado de lá, ele nem precisa esconder que foi ele quem deixou Draco daquele jeito. Mas do lado da Ordem, a coisa não seria a mesma, ele iria ficar em uma situação ruim, caso descobrissem que ele aprontou alguma com a filha dos Weasley, é claro que ele poderia muito bem dá um jeito de nunca ser descoberto, mas cautela nunca é demais.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** a mediação de Harry custou tanto para ele... eu fiquei no mesmo dilema dele, coitado escolher entre dar um segundo "toco" seguido em Severus,para poder ajudar os amigos, foi pesado, mas ele mostrou o quanto ele é amigo de verdade.

Já vi que o segundo nome de Gina é confusão! Não tem jeito, se Gina aparece nas proximidades de onde Harry está, pode contar com merda! Ana quando eu lembro desse presente do dia dos namorados... bom não posso contar. Também fiquei mega penalizada por Snape, deu vontade de oferecer colo... pena que não dava...

Eu penso que, como Snape nunca se deixou enganar por Harry, com toda certeza, assim que Harry saísse de debaixo da capa tentando explicar o que raios ele estava fazendo escondido ali, Snape iria ler a mentira nos olhos dele, ele nunca conseguiu esconder nada de Severus, seria mil vezes pior para explicar a situação praticamente inexplicável.

Quando a expressão de triunfo mudou no rosto de Snape, eu senti uma dor no coração. Senti a decepção dele, quase ouvi os pensamentos dele "fui traído e enganado!". O menino o deixa duas vezes seguidas dizendo que estaria com os amigos, deixa de mandar boa noite para ele, não responde uma mensagem que perguntava se ele estava bem, e é encontrado num armário de vassouras (que para Snape significa praticamente um motel) com Gina, totalmente desarrumada... foi um duro golpe!

Quanto a informação que não tinha exatamente a ver com a fic, foi muito bom saber, segui para o trabalho hoje sem ter ideia de quem tinha ganhado, dormi cedo ontem por conta de uma dose cavalar de analgésicos para suportar dores horríveis que me visitam regularmente. Obrigada pela informação sobre a Libertadores.


	54. Chapter 54

**49 Silenciosamente em pedaços**

Quando Harry Potter estudante do sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, acordou na manhã gelada de inverno, não esperava que nos próximos dias ... tudo mudasse drasticamente. Nada anunciava o que estava por vir. Não havia nada de especial.

Não tropeçou nenhuma vez, não se esqueceu de livros ou a senha para a sala comunal, não fez nada errado, não chegou tarde para qualquer aula, não teve má sorte na sala de aula.

Pela manhã, antes de sair do dormitório, ele olhou novamente para a pedra verde, mas não havia mensagem em sua superfície. Por uma fração de segundo ele sentiu remorso, pelo que enviou ontem, pela litania de queixas que mandou para Severus, mas muito rapidamente se livrou desse sentimento. Ele mereceu! Primeiro, imaginou que ele e Gina estavam transando no armário, depois nem sequer quis ouvir suas explicações, e ainda mais tarde ... ele fez o que fez. Ele aparentemente não tinha intenção de pedir desculpas mesmo!

Era o pior. Esta consciência de que depois de tanto tempo que passaram juntos, e os obstáculos que ele ultrapassou para ficar com ele, Severus não podia sequer confiar nele o suficiente para que Harry pudesse explicar a ele o que tinha acontecido ... Isso o fez sentir uma grande amargura que devorava suas entranhas logo pela manhã, e não queria soltá-lo de suas garras.

E hoje ele ia para a aula de Poções ... Ele realmente não tinha ideia de como sobreviver. Ele estava em tal estado que, se Snape apenas fizesse ou dissesse alguma coisa ... não seria capaz de se conter e não revidar.

Neste clima muito, muito ruim, desceu para o café da manhã. Não esperava encontrar a silhueta familiar e escura do outro lado da sala. Mas se surpreendeu, ele estava lá. Mas ele decidiu que não daria a menor atenção a sua presença, e com passos orgulhosos, foi até a mesa da Grifinória, para sentar-se ao lado de Ron e Hermione. Sentou-se e chamou para si um prato de ovos mexidos, então ele começou a comer com um gosto tal, como se ele tivesse deixado de colocar algo em sua boca por uma semana. Sim, realmente era o que sentia depois que vomitou tudo o que tinha no estômago ontem, incluindo os sucos digestivos. A poção que recebeu de Snape, deu fim imediatamente em todos os efeitos colaterais. Mas o fato de ter enviado isso a ele, não significava que Harry iria perdoá-lo tão facilmente. Oh, não ...

Quando ele estava no meio do café da manhã, não pôde resistir e a curiosidade prevaleceu. Ele lançou um olhar rápido e furtivo para a mesa dos professores. Severus não tinha comido. Ele não olhou para ele. Simplesmente se sentou e olhava para um ponto distante na parede oposta.

Harry franziu o cenho. O que significa isso? Esperava, sim, que o homem fosse lhe lançar um olhar hostil, não prenunciava nada de bom.

A próxima vez que olhou, precisou piscar rapidamente. Snape estava sentado com a cabeça baixa e olhava para seu café da manhã. Segurava um copo em sua mão, que atingia nervosamente a mesa. Era como se querendo saber sobre alguma coisa.

Harry voltou para sua refeição, completamente surpreso com o comportamento do homem, era estranho. O mais significativo, no entanto, era que Snape não olhou para ele mesmo uma única vez, desde que Harry apareceu no café da manhã. Como se não notasse sua presença.

O rapaz virou a cabeça pela terceira vez e percebeu que Severus ... desapareceu. Ele olhou ao redor e viu um manto negro desaparecer atrás de uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores. Sentiu germinar em seu coração a ansiedade e a curiosidade, ele terminou o café da manhã e foi junto com Ron para Adivinhação.

Mas ele não podia se concentrar em nada. Ainda assim, lembrou de ontem, tanta dor, ele não queria lembrar dos olhos de Severus ... Ele estava deitado na grama com a cabeça descansando sob as mãos olhado para o céu ilusório sob a cabeça, fitava as estrelas, mas não via nada, nem estrelas, nem planetas, ou seus satélites e nenhum dos movimentos ... só via aquele rosto desprovido de todos os sentimentos e se perguntava se um dia ele seria capaz de apagar aquela imagem da cabeça, ou se ele seria perseguido pelo resto da vida por ela.

- Marte está queimando muito claramente - lhe chegou a voz misteriosa de Firenze. - Você vê, como o brilho que emana dele cria as línguas de fogo? Está inquieto. O que promete grandes mudanças. Mudanças que afetam todos nós.

Rony estava roncando em algum lugar no lado esquerdo de Harry, ele ouviu os murmúrios indignados de Lilá e Parvati, mas Harry não prestou nenhuma atenção, porque seus pensamentos estavam ainda circulando em outros lugares.

Ele não tinha ideia de como ele conseguiu sobreviver as duas primeiras aulas. Em todas ele esteve tão pensativo que nem sequer se lembrava do que fizeram na Transfiguração. Quando apareceu para o almoço, ele jogou apenas um breve olhar sobre a mesa dos professores e vendo que Snape não estava lá, suspirou com alívio. Imediatamente após o almoço, teria aula de Poções e Harry , com o pensamento de que teria que estar na presença daquele bastardo naquele dia, sentiu um abraço estranho no estômago, que não o permitiu engolir uma única garfada.

Depois do almoço, ele pegou sua bolsa e, juntamente com Ron e Hermione desceram para as masmorras. A classe já estava aberta. Os alunos já estavam entrando e sentando em suas mesas. Harry deixou Ron e Hermione irem na frente e entrou depois, ele parou à porta, sentindo um medo repentino e inexplicável. Uma sensação estranha, que o fez hesitar por alguns instantes e se perguntar se ele deveria ir ... Ele teve uma sensação ruim. Lembrou do dia em que Snape o obrigou a beber a poção Desiderium Intimum... Em seguida, ignorou isso e entrou ... Bem, é difícil determinar o que sentia. Mas com certeza essa decisão mudou tudo ...

- Vai passar ou virar uma estaca?- Ouviu a voz de Zabini atrás dele.

Harry estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Não, era estúpido. O que pior poderia acontecer?

Ele deu um profundo suspiro e... foi para a aula.

Snape já estava em sua mesa, lançando nervosamente alguns papéis deitados sobre ela. Harry sentou no banco, sentindo uma estranha tensão na área do estômago. Ele tirou seu caldeirão, a balança de latão, pesos e livros e colocou tudo na mesa, tentando não olhar para o homem no fim da sala, porque cada vez que ele acidentalmente passava seus olhos sobre a figura alta e escura, algo puxava-o em sua direção e rapidamente ele tinha que se controlar.

Depois de algum tempo, quando ainda havia ruído de alguns alunos se preparando para o início da aula, Snape de repente bateu a mão na mesa com tal força que todos pularam e olharam para ele com terror.

- Silêncio! Eu não quero qualquer cochicho ou sussurros na lição de hoje. Quem me contrariar, sem dúvida, será punido. Vocês tiveram tempo suficiente para conversa. Acabem com ela!

Os alunos se entreolharam com surpresa. Snape sempre foi rigoroso na sala de aula, mas hoje prometia ser excepcionalmente ... doloroso.

Ron se inclinou e cochichou para Harry:

- E nós podemos respirar na aula?

- Ou terei que dizer novamente, Weasley, ou você é burro demais para entender as instruções mais simples - Snape rosnou, empurrando um olhar afiado para Rony. - Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Ron corou e imediatamente se endireitou, o riso irritante de Pansy Parkinson veio da mesa da Sonserina. O homem moveu-se para olhar a menina.

- Você também está incluída no aviso, Strª Parkinson. Sonserina perde dez pontos.

As expressões faciais dos grifinórias só poderiam ser descritas como de espanto total. De qualquer forma, os sonserinas pareciam ainda mais chocados. Em particular, Pansy, que apertou os lábios e olhou para Snape com incredulidade tal, como se lhe houvesse dito que Papai Noel não existe.

Sentando em ambos os lados de Harry, Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares espantados.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" - Harry pensou, completamente surpreso com o comportamento de Snape. Severus parecia estar louco de raiva de todo mundo. Por quê? Afinal, era Harry quem devia estar com raiva. Não estava entendendo nada ali.

- Há mais alguém que não entendeu a ordem? - Perguntou o homem, movendo os seus olhos sobre os rostos atordoados dos alunos. Harry não sabia como Snape fez isso, mas de uma forma inusitada ... os olhos escuros pularam por cima dele. Naturalmente passou por Hermione, mas logo em seguida mudou para Ron, como se Harry fosse apenas ar. - Perfeito – o professor disse, retirando sua varinha e acenou-a para o quadro. – Poção do Rejuvenescimento. Os ingrediente e a maneira de prepará-la estão no quadro. Vou verificar os resultados no final da aula. E agora comecem a trabalhar. Se o nível de suas poções for tão patético como da última lição, eu vou encontrar uma maneira de impor uma melhoria. E não vai ser agradável. - Depois dessas palavras se afundou em sua cadeira e puxou para perto de si um grosso volume de pergaminho.

Os alunos apenas se entreolharam em silêncio por um tempo diante das ameaças, hesitantes, começaram a se levantar e ir atrás de ingredientes para poções. Ninguém falou. Se alguém quisesse perguntar alguma coisa, era preferível mostrá-lo em linguagem de sinais para evitar o risco da perda de pontos.

Harry fatiava as raízes de gengibre com tanta fúria que quase fez uma polpa. Incomodava-o o comportamento de Severus. Incomodava-o, porque definitivamente não sabia o que fazer diante disso. Por que diabos não lhe mandou uma única mensagem de resposta pela pedra o dia todo? Bem, mas afinal, Harry disse para ele "cair fora". E pela primeira vez, Snape realmente resolveu "cair fora". Será se isso era porque ele estava muito irritado?

A faca caiu da mão de Harry e retiniu no chão. No silêncio predominante na sala de aula, este som pareceu ser tão alto que todo mundo olhou em volta, confuso, em busca de sua origem.

- Droga! - Harry resmungou em voz baixa, curvando-se levantando a faca do chão. Ele ouviu, Hermione, ao lado dele, puxar o ar com nervosismo.

"Deixe ele tentar dizer algo ..." - Ele pensou, arregaçando as mangas, como se preparando para lutar e voltou a cortar a raiz. Mas Snape não disse nada. Harry viu pelo canto do olho, Snape novamente abaixar a cabeça e olhar para o pergaminho deitado diante dele.

- Talvez o mau humor dele já passou - Ron sussurrou baixinho, inclinando-se para Harry.

- Menos dez pontos da Grifinória, Weasley - disse Snape, sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas, e Hermione franziu a testa. Harry apertou mais firme ainda a faca que segurava na mão.

"O que ele está pensando?" - Ele pensou com raiva. - "Por que não presta atenção em mim?"

Harry não foi capaz de descobrir. Tentou provocá-lo para ver o que podia fazer e até onde Snape iria para ignorar a sua presença. Mas ele não tinha intenção de verificar. Ele preferiu não arriscar. Não durante uma aula.

Ele não queria admitir isso na frente dele, mas sentiu ... desilusão. Profunda, no canto mais distante do seu coração, imaginou algo bem diferente para aquele dia. Imaginou que, de alguma forma, mesmo que através de formas pouco visíveis ... o homem mostrasse arrependimento pelo que fez. Ou talvez até mesmo ... fizesse tentativas para se desculpar.

Mas não. Ele decidiu agir como um completo idiota! Como se definitivamente ele não se importasse!

Só depois de uns instantes Harry percebeu que estava olhando com um olhar ausente e que há muito tempo devia ter adicionado o caldo de gengibre picado. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-los, ele ouviu a cadeira de Snape se afastar, e o professor se levantar e se mover em ronda entre as bancadas. Todos os alunos imediatamente olharam tão baixo como se o que eles estiveram fazendo até aquele momento, tivesse consumindo-os completamente.

Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu que Snape olhava com cuidado em cada caldeirão, quando ele pensou que estava vindo para olhar o seu, viu que estava enganado.

- Eu aconselho você a se empenhar mais no seu trabalho, Longbottom - o homem falou lentamente, olhando para a poção de Neville fazendo uma careta de desgosto. - Eu acho que mais uma vez você criará algo diferente para beber, não?

O menino ficou pálido e cerrou os lábios trêmulos, empurrando um olhar inquieto para a poção escura, que estava borbulhando no caldeirão.

Harry ouviu Snape lançar palavras ferinas para quase todos os alunos que observou, até que finalmente ele parou atrás de Ron e inclinou-se sobre a sua poção.

- Falha total, Weasley - resmungou Snape, puxando sua varinha. - Evanesco. Por favor, comece desde o início.

Ron abriu a boca e olhou com espanto para seu caldeirão vazio. Harry não podia acreditar que Snape removeu a poção do amigo. Afinal, a poção de Ron não era pior que a dele. Muito pelo contrário. A dele era muito melhor.

Harry cerrou os dentes e jogou a raiz de gengibre picada na fervura. Ele sabia que já era tarde demais. Sua poção estava completamente estragada.

Se Snape tratou a poção de Ron assim, não ia tratar melhor a sua... No entanto, para o espanto de Harry, o homem passou por ele sem fazer a menor menção de parar para ver seu caldeirão. Não, nem mesmo olhou na direção de Harry! Mas antes que o menino tivesse tempo para digerir a situação, Snape parou na frente de Hermione.

Harry percebeu que a cor do caldo da grifinória era um pouco brilhante, estava quase perfeita. Então, qual não foi sua surpresa quando o professor puxou a varinha e sussurrou:

- Errado! Evanesco! Por favor, comece novamente. Quem teria pensado que a Sabe-Tudo iria perder tempo em festas inúteis em vez de estudar?

Foi um golpe abaixo da cintura, Harry pensou, olhando para a amiga completamente atordoada. Hermione olhou como se fosse chorar. Snape nunca tinha limpado seu caldeirão.

- O que vocês estão esperando? - Rosnou o homem, vendo que Rony e Hermione simplesmente permaneceram olhando chocados para seus caldeirões vazios. – vão pegar os ingredientes! - Depois dessas palavras, ele girou nos calcanhares e caminhou de volta para sua mesa.

Harry tentou evitar os olhos atônitos dos amigos, Ron, sem uma palavra, foi buscar ingredientes no armário acompanhado pelos olhares dos outros estudantes, mas Hermione permaneceu no mesmo lugar. No entanto, não mais olhava para seu caldeirão, mas para Harry. E Snape. Ela olhava como se estivesse fazendo questionamentos muito profundos a si.

"Isso de novo não!" Harry pensou com desespero. Ele não queria passar por isso novamente. Felizmente, depois de um momento Hermione baixou a cabeça e foi para a despensa para junto de Ron, e Harry suspirou com alívio. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Ele sabia por que Snape fez isso ... ou pelo menos adivinhava. Querendo ou não, era, culpa deles, em parte, o que aconteceu. Mas, não era suficiente para tratá-los desse jeito, precisava jogá-los no chão? Snape realmente passou dos limites hoje!

Harry mordeu o lábio e levantou a cabeça, olhando para o homem sentado em sua mesa concentrado em um pergaminho.

Snape tem algo realmente desagradável. Harry podia vê-lo em cada gesto, cada palavra que ele tinha ouvido o homem proferir, mas foi incapaz de determinar o que era. Ele pensou que Severus estava apenas zangado, mas era outra coisa ...

Ele estreitou os olhos e olhou atentamente para as mãos do homem. Parecia firme segurando o pergaminho, mas agora ele viu que era apenas um pretexto. Estremeceu. E parecia que Snape não estava conseguindo dominar completamente seus movimentos ... era como se algo o preocupasse pesadamente ou podia ser que ...

A sensação fez seu coração acelerar, olhou para cima, observou o rosto do homem. Ele estava tenso, os lábios finos estavam tão apertados que pareciam ser colados em uma linha única e pálida. Olhos negros fitavam o texto. Eles estavam inquietos, como se Severus não soubesse para que lado olhar. Em um dado momento ele olhou para Harry por um lance de olho e olhou para baixo de novo imediatamente. Seus movimentos se tornaram ainda mais tensos. Por alguns momentos, simplesmente bateu a pena em um e outro local no pergaminho, em seguida, rejeitou-o e começou a organizar os outros papéis, embora ele parecesse não compreender plenamente o que estava fazendo. Harry mais uma vez olhou para suas mãos. Dedos longos e elegantes instáveis sobre as folhas do pergaminho.

Snape parecia alguém ... alguém que ...

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

Não, é impossível ...

Snape poderia ter remorso? Por que não olhava para ele e se comportava como se Harry não existisse? Ignora-o, e evita olhá-lo nos olhos... era por causa disso... oh, deuses!... evitava olhá-lo para não se lembrar das injustiças que fez a ele? É isso? Agora, quando observava, parecia óbvio ... Ele pensou que Snape estava furioso, e era verdade ... ficou furioso, mas devido ao fato de que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele sentiu algo parecido com remorso. Ou assim lhe parecia.

Harry às vezes esquecia que Snape não era ... qualquer um. Devia ser medido por outro critério. Isto é, não era como Rony, que, quando se sentia culpado, passava um tempo com a cabeça curvada e murmurava um pedido de desculpas. Severus é alguém que não pode pedir desculpas, que não sabe como pedir desculpas ... fica sufocado e reage com raiva, e torna-se agressivo com todos em volta, incapaz de compreender a estranha sensação contra a qual ele se debate.

Mas ... se ele, num todo, é de fato capaz de sentir tal sentimento?

Era muito confuso! E se não for assim?

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Diante de seus olhos apareceu novamente a imagem de Snape destituído de qualquer emoção no rosto e nos olhos escuros olhando para ele sem um traço de sentimento.

É estranho, mas agora, quando pelo menos adivinhava as razões que estão produzindo tal comportamento em Snape, ele sentiu uma espécie de satisfação.

Ele merece! Vamos ver como ele se sente! Sinta! Desta vez tem que sofrer um pouco... sofrer! Pelo menos por um tempo!

Ron e Hermione voltaram da despensa e, novamente, começaram a preparação da poção, apesar da raiva, seus movimentos demonstravam apenas resignação. Eles sabiam que a poção precisava de muito mais tempo do que ainda restava para a preparação, nem sequer deveriam tentar. Hermione ficou deprimida olhando para seu caldeirão, e Ron lançava olhares furiosos para o Mestre de Poções, e Harry, observando o comportamento dos seus amigos, sentiu uma raiva crescente em relação a Snape. Não importa que motivos o guiava, não devia tratar seus amigos assim.

Se ele quer desafio, então que vá em frente, pode muito bem sobreviver à sua ira. Finalmente, já está acostumado a isso ...

- O tempo chegou ao fim - soou a voz do Mestre de Poções. O homem se levantou do seu lugar e saiu em ronda. Quase todos a quem ele se aproximou, recebia um "miserável" e tinha seu caldeirão limpo, Sonserina teve o pior resultado da história. A pontuação mais baixa, que normalmente recebe, é "satisfatório". Eles também não eram acostumados a comentários maliciosos, que hoje o professor lhes deu. Pansy Parkinson, ficou tão chocada, quando Snape limpou seu caldeirão, que ela passou um longo momento olhando como se alguém acidentalmente tivesse atingido-a com um feitiço paralisante.

Os Grifinórias, vendo o que estava acontecendo, se entreolharam com rostos assustados. Snape tratou os alunos da Sonserina, como qualquer um dos demais alunos ...

- Thomas, o que está em seu caldeirão, não serve nem para jogar no ralo. "Trasgo" e menos quinze pontos. Evanesco!

Dean mordeu os lábios e enfiou desafiadoramente o olhar para a bancada.

- Finningan ... Se algo tão trivial como uma simples leitura de um manual é um desafio muito grande para sua capacidade de compreender, eu começo a ter sérias dúvidas quanto ao rendimento da sua educação nessa escola. Você pode em breve verificar a possibilidade de enveredar para uma outra atividade mais adequada para você mesmo... Filch não se dava muito bem com os estudos e gostaria do auxílio de um bruxo. Eu posso dizer-lhe que você está interessado?

Seamus corou e cerrou os punhos. Parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas o olhar penetrante, que o professor estava martelado para ele, efetivamente o impediu de dar um passo tão imprudente.

- Brown ... Eu entendo que a ciência das Poções não é para você uma atividade tão excitante quanto a pintura de suas unhas, mas peço-lhe que preste atenção em algo mais além delas, caso contrário você não vai querer acabar como alguém que nem mesmo Longbottom seria capaz de gostar.

Lilá ficou tão vermelha que parecia que o cabelo iria pegar fogo.

Harry olhou para tudo e simplesmente não podia acreditar ... Snape nunca foi tão rude. O veneno parecia fluir abundantemente de sua boca destruindo tudo com o que tivesse contato. Parecia que ele não se importava em poupar ninguém. Como se essa raiva que ele sentia, a tempestade que o assolava, o afogasse em suas ondas, transbordasse e fluísse através de suas palavras, atacando todos que pudesse alcançar.

Harry achava que sabia a causa de tal comportamento, mas, caramba, ele não tinha a intenção de permitir que ele continuasse! Era uma questão só deles! Snape não tinha o direito de envolver os outros nela e jogar sobre eles, sua frustração!

- Longbottom! - A voz aguda de Snape interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry, e lançou seu olhar para ver Neville. Ele viu o medo real nos olhos do menino, e a crueldade, que viu no rosto do Mestre de Poções, fez Harry sentir algo muito ruim avolumar-se dentro dele.- O que é isso? - Snape falou lentamente.

- Poção de ... re-rejuvenesce-mento - murmurou o menino.

- Devia ser uma poção? Então você provavelmente nunca viu nenhuma. Isso é lavagem, não uma poção. Mais uma derrota, Longbottom. Estou cansado de sua incompetência. Você é o aluno mais miserável que já chegou a Hogwarts! - As palavras, caiam como um chicote, e depois de cada uma Neville se encolheu cada vez mais buscando se esconder, não sabendo para onde olhar.

Harry ouviu Hermione sentada ao lado dele, indignada, puxar o ar, mas quase não prestou atenção. Inchou em seu coração uma massa, dura e fria, que as duras palavras e comportamento de Snape fizeram tomar a forma de uma flecha. Os nervos tensos como a corda de um arco mal mantinham-se no lugar.

- Sua estupidez e incompetência há muito ultrapassou todos os padrões permitidos. Encobre a escola de vergonha. Cobre de vergonha e desgraça o mundo da magia inteiro - disse cruelmente Severus, olhando para os olhos do menino agachado, Snape fitava-o com olhar repleto de ódio gelado e desprezo absoluto. - Eu não vou mais tolerar sua ignorância e imbecilidade extremas. Aparentemente, a única forma de ensinar-lhe qualquer coisa, é permitir que você experimente as consequências de sua estupidez. Beba a porcaria que você chama de poção. Talvez da próxima vez, se lembre do gosto do seu último fracasso e passe a usar o seu cérebro, de acordo com sua finalidade. Claro, se você tiver um, e eu estou falando sério sobre essa questão. - Snape sorriu com desprezo, vendo o terror extremo, estampar-se na cara do aluno.

- Não ... - Hermione gemeu baixinho, e as mãos de Harry estavam firmemente cerradas em punhos. Ele estava atormentado por uma febre gelada. Seu corpo tremia de raiva.

Então Neville deu-lhe um olhar rápido, cheio de súplica silenciosa por ajuda, por socorro.

Foi como pressionar o gatilho.

- Eu vou beber! - Disse Harry. Em voz alta e firme. A flecha foi lançada. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Severus endureceu por um momento e apenas ficou parado. Harry sabia que era provocação demais para que o homem continuasse a ignorá-lo, ficaria muito evidente, especialmente porque os alunos já começaram a espreitar cochichando uns para os outros, intrigados, querendo saber sobre o por quê de, aparentemente, o professor não responder.

Finalmente, muito lentamente virou-se. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Harry sofreu uma sensação estranha no ar como se houvesse faíscas. Algo nos olhos negros flutuou por um momento, antes que eles se cobrissem com nuvens de tempestade. Não era um bom olhar. Muito pelo contrário. Anunciava uma tempestade real.

- Fique fora, Potter! - sibilou o Mestre de Poções numa voz cortante como uma lâmina de bisturi.

- Me dê a poção, Neville. - Harry afastou os olhos com dificuldade da influência dos olhos semicerrados do professor e olhou para o amigo alarmado. – Dê ela para mim. – pelo canto do olho, viu o rosto de Snape ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Você não vai beber nada! - Rugiu, e alguns estudantes se afastaram tanto que quase pularam sob as bancadas. – A poção pertence a Longbottom!

Harry olhou diretamente nos de Severus.

- Você disse que ele tinha que beber a sujeira que ele fez, olhe para a minha ... Qual é a diferença?

Choque. Snape arregalou os olhos por um momento, e algo neles foi destruído. Harry viu quando desmoronou e revelou algo que não devia ser liberado.

- Não se preocupe, Neville - Harry continuou calmamente, vendo que o menino olhava para ele e Snape não sabendo o que fazer.- Apenas me dê a poção.

Depois destas palavras, ele tornou a olhar para o Mestre de Poções, que parecia ter acabado de explodir de raiva. Emanava dele com tal intensidade que quase se podia tocá-la.

- Não se atreva a mover um dedo sequer, Longbottom. Tente fazê-lo e irá perdê-lo.

Neville tinha se tornado quase branco, e imediatamente retirou a sua mão, que já tinha atingido o tubo de ensaio.

- Se você quer ter um bode expiatório, pode muito bem ser eu. - Harry pronunciou a última palavra com ênfase, seus olhos brilhavam com determinação de aço. - E se você está de mau humor, então você deve falar com alguém, e não jogar nos estudantes. Isso é de muito mau gosto.

- Como você se atreve ...? - O homem começou, mas Harry não o deixou terminar.

- Eu não vou deixar você maltratar meus amigos! - Exclamou, quase gritando. Ele sabia que todo mundo estava olhando para ele com terror. Ele pegou Snape. Snape, que está com este estado de espírito. Era quase suicídio. Ele sabia que era assim que eles pensavam. Mas ele não se importava.

Os músculos faciais de Snape estavam tremendo. Ele podia ver o pulsar furioso das veias em suas têmporas, e nos cantos de sua boca o que parecia ser espuma.

- Quem você pensa que é para "não deixar"? - O fanatismo com que Snape cuspiu essas palavras, poderia derreter ferro. - E o que você pode fazer, Potter? Você não tem nenhum poder aqui! Você não pode fazer nada! – a zombaria na voz do homem era palpável. Pairava no ar, rindo na cara de Harry.

- Oh, eu posso fazer mais do que você pensa, ... - Harry falou lentamente, cortando o olhar assassino, que Snape estava martelando para ele. Como se quisesse transmitir através de seus olhos o significado escondido atrás das palavras. Mas nenhuma fez ou deixou impressão sobre o homem, apenas enfureceu-o ainda mais, porque depois de um tempo ele disse numa voz rouca:

- Sério? Não me parece, Potter. Não me importa o que você faça ou diga. Sua vaidade ...

- Pode ser que você não se importe - Harry interrompeu-o, sentindo um monstro acordar dentro dele e assumir o controle dele. O cálice transbordou e despejou seu conteúdo em sua mente, tirando o seu sentido, compostura e quebrando todos os freios. - Mas certamente Professor Dumbledore ficaria extremamente interessado nas coisa que eu tenho a dizer.

Ele viu um lampejo, brilhante e repentino nos olhos negros. Tão repentino, como se cortado por um raio. Ambos desciam agora, por uma ladeira muito íngreme. E nada seria capaz de detê-los.

Snape se jogou para a frente, descansou as mãos na bancada e bateu seus olhos em Harry, cheios de ódio e chamas geladas, queimando com loucura até o teto. Tinha o aspecto de um homem que há muito tempo já tinha cruzado as fronteiras da fúria e estava muito longe do outro lado.

- Você está me ameaçando, Potter? E quem é você para me chantagear? Em geral, não significa grande coisa! Nada com que eu me importe! Nem você nem a sua opinião me importa! Você é apenas uma cópia patética de seu pai miserável! Nada mais! - As palavras bateram duro e cavaram muito fundo. Harry tinha a impressão de que ele estava perdendo o fôlego. - Você tem que ser alguém especial? Você acha que tem que salvar todo mundo? Enfie finalmente na sua cabeça que você é um miserável,um zero, sem valor e sem sentido! Que você é e sempre será para mim qualquer um! Você entende? Ninguém!

Os olhos de Harry aumentaram significativamente. Ele sentiu uma dor súbita e inimaginável no peito, como se essas palavras furassem as barreiras e rasgassem todo o seu coração em pedaços. Ele não conseguia respirar, ele tinha a impressão de que seus pulmões estavam balançando espasmodicamente deixando de funcionar. Algo nele morreu. De repente e de forma irreversível.

"_Qualquer um ..."_

"_Qualquer um ..."_

"_Qualquer um ..."_

Estas palavras, vibraram perfurando ao seu redor, ficando cada vez mais altas ...

Ele sempre teve esperança ... E agora ... Agora, nada foi deixado para ele. Somente a verdade, jogada na cara. Como se nada importasse. Era um nada todos estes meses ... nada.

"Tem que parar de doer assim ..." - Ele pensou, e a imagem diante de seus olhos começou a se confundir. - " Faça desaparecer. Eu não quero sentir . Eu não quero."

Snape ainda disse mais algumas coisas, mas não havia mais coração para elas perfurarem, elas batiam e encontravam o vazio.

Harry sentiu uma coisa quente e úmida escorrer em seu rosto.

- ... E quando eu finalmente me lembro ... - Snape parou tão de repente, como se engolisse a língua. Harry, apesar da névoa diante dos seus olhos, viu que os olhos de Severus tinham se alargado anormalmente, e em seu rosto apareceu ... o medo.

A raiva toda parecia de repente e inesperadamente ter se evaporado.

Harry não poderia mais controlar nada. Ele sabia que o sofrimento que sentia, era claramente visível em seu rosto, mas foi incapaz de esconder. Sua garganta ficou apertada. Sob as suas pálpebras sentia a queimação. Outra lágrima rolou lentamente pelo rosto.

Snape estava atordoado. Seu rosto empalideceu de repente, e uma sombra apareceu em seu rosto como desespero.

"Eu preciso de controle" - pensou Harry, sua mão cobrindo os olhos, embora duvidasse que iria enganar alguém.

Se pelo menos a dor fosse embora... simplesmente desaparecesse...

Mas como ele , caramba, ele poderia dominar-se, uma vez que seu mundo foi quebrado em pedaços?

Tanto tempo tinha se passado, conquistou muitos obstáculos ao longo dele, mas teve de suportar tudo apenas para ouvir a mesma coisa que ele ouviu muitos meses atrás ... Como se nada tivesse acontecido desde então, como se não tivesse mudado coisa alguma. Como se todo o esforço ... não significasse nada.

Nada. Nada. Nada!

A mão que obscurecia os olhos, tremia incontrolavelmente. Mordeu os lábios com toda a força, sufocando um soluço, que estava tentando obter liberdade através do estreitamento da garganta, queimando. Ele nem percebeu que mordia os lábios. Ele notou só quando sentiu um gosto amargo de sangue na boca.

Então ... estava errado antes. Não era remorso. Snape não era capaz de sentir algo assim ... Desde o início sempre foi ... desprezo.

Ele tremia violentamente, liberando sons guturais nos momentos seguintes, tentando engolir soluços que sacudiam seu corpo inteiro.

- Harry? Você está bem? – a voz de Hermione quebrou suavemente o silêncio ao lado dele. Harry balançou a cabeça um pouco, sem tirar as mãos dos seus olhos.

Ele devia respirar profundamente e calmamente. O controle. Precisava de força para isso. Não pode ... não deve ...

Lentamente ele abaixou a mão, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Seus olhos enevoados se depararam sobre uma silhueta escura imóvel em pé diante dele.

E neste momento o silêncio de sepultura foi quebrado pelo sinal do fim da aula, refletindo em eco pelos corredores do castelo. Mas a classe ainda estava em silêncio.

- Saiam. - A voz de Snape parecia estranhamente abafada. - Potter fica.

Harry fechou os olhos. Agora, eles ficariam a sós.

O único ruído que soava na sala era dos alunos se levantando de suas cadeiras e coletando suas coisas. Ninguém falou.

- Harry ... vamos esperá-lo na porta - Hermione disse baixinho, olhando para o amigo com simpatia misturada com profunda preocupação.

Ele balançou a cabeça, esticando automaticamente a mão e pegando sua bolsa e pertences da mão dela, embora não percebesse totalmente o que estava fazendo. Os estudantes lentamente rumaram para a esquerda da sala.

Harry pousou a alça da bolsa no ombro e olhou fixamente para a parede. Snape ficou o tempo todo em pé na frente de sua bancada, como se seus pés estivessem enraizados no chão e fosse incapaz de se mover.

No momento em que a porta se fechou atrás do último aluno, Harry sentiu uma lufada de mágica. Ele reconheceu o feitiço silenciador. Na sala havia um silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Não fique chateado, Potter. – a voz estranhamente apertada de Severus quebrou o silêncio que pairava no ar. - Você nunca sabe onde fica a linha divisória, que não deverá exceder. Você sempre foi ... - Severus parou de repente, como se fosse interrompido no último minuto. - Eu não tinha isso em mente - acrescentou depois de uma pausa, quando Harry de nenhuma maneira respondeu às suas palavras. - Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Não fique chateado comigo. Se você não tivesse começado ... - Parou novamente. - Você não pode tomar para si mesmo tudo o que eu digo. Mas você me conhece. - Sua voz começou a soar desesperada. Ao ver que Harry ainda não disse nada, ele perguntou hesitante: - Potter?

- Eu sempre fui para você, um qualquer - disse Harry calmamente, como se Snape não tivesse dito nada. Como se a porta tivesse acabado de fechar. Embora parecesse que falava para si ou para a parede, para a qual ele olhava. – Não, nunca signifiquei algo para você. Sempre fui nada. Eu fui um idiota, pensando que eu poderia um dia ser para você mais do que... - Ele hesitou apenas uma fração de segundo - um sem sentido ... um zero.

- Eu disse que sim só porque eu ... - O homem começou, mas Harry não o deixou terminar. Nem uma única palavra que Snape falasse agora teria qualquer significado para ele. Em geral ele não as ouvia, como se elas batessem contra um muro muito frio e duro, que cresceu em torno de Harry.

- Eu tive um sonho tão - ele rompeu com a mesma voz calma e quebrada, ainda olhando para a parede com um olhar ausente. - Eu ... Eu queria ganhar seu coração. Eu queria tanto. Eu pensei que teria sucesso ... uma vez que perfurasse através de toda a frieza, desprezo, ódio ... mas eu não podia. Sofri uma derrota.

- Potter, me escute ... O que você diz é um absurdo. Afinal, não é assim, você sabe ...

Mas Harry não estava escutando. As palavras fluíam dele. Ele não podia detê-las. Juntaram-se com a dor acumulada por meses em seu coração partido. Sempre embargou tudo, empurrando para o fundo, para o mais escuro recesso, o mais distante. Agora que tudo já foi lançado. Tudo se derramava sobre sua boca.

- Como pude ser tão estúpido? Agora eu entendi. Percebi que depois de tanto tempo, depois de todos esses meses pelos quais lutei por você, que durante todo esse tempo ... eu não signifiquei nada para você. Nada mudou... desde quando você me disse isso pela primeira vez na sala de aula. Absolutamente nada. Eu nunca vou mudar. Eu sempre serei para você apenas ... ninguém. - Sua voz quebrou de repente. Como se o peso dessas palavras fosse demasiado grande, demasiado esmagador. Ele fechou os olhos, reunindo o ar comprimido com dor nos pulmões.

Por um momento houve silêncio. E então Harry ouviu Snape sussurrar, como se a voz não fosse muito confiável para falar estas palavras:

- Você não é ninguém para mim.

Mas Harry não acreditava. Agora, estas eram apenas palavras vazias. O que foi dito, não podia ser desfeito. Agigantava-se entre eles, transformando-se em uma barreira através da qual já não se conseguia penetrar.

- Nunca mais, nunca mais vai saber como é se sentir... necessário. Sentir que alguém depende de você. Não sente ... - Ele tocou seu peito à altura do coração - ... essa coisa ... aqui. - Ele suspirou profundamente, querendo lavar a dor, que novamente começou a doer-lhe no peito, esmagando-o em seu abraço. - Sabe, é engraçado ... eu sempre fui ninguém para todo mundo. Aparentemente isto é para ser assim ...

Já era tarde. A última gota caiu. Não restava nele mais nada que pudesse dizer-lhe.

Ele se levantou do lugar e pela primeira vez desde o início desta conversa, ele olhou para Snape. Snape estava extremamente pálido. Nos olhos negros podia-se ver inquietação profunda e prolongada. Rosto tenso prendendo palavras que ele não conseguiria segurar por mais de alguns segundos, porque muito rapidamente cobriu-se com ... sentimentos de culpa.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a pedra verde. Por um momento ficou olhando para ela, pensando, vendo-a na sua mão.

Ela estava associada a tantas lembranças ... tantas vezes gostava de ver o brilho que dela emanava ...

"_Diga-me."_

_"Tudo bem com você, Potter?"_

"_Área de armazenagem. Agora."_

"_Shhh ... Está tudo bem, Potter, cuidarei de você amanhã."_

"_Vem."_

_"Por que você não está dormindo?"_

"_Boa noite, Potter."_

Mas agora essas memórias ... não significavam nada para ele.

Ele suspirou e colocou a pedra sobre a bancada.

- Ela não é mais necessária para mim - ele disse calmamente.

Snape não estava mais olhando para Harry. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a pedra sobre a mesa. Lentamente, hesitante, estendeu a mão e tocou a superfície verde. Os longos dedos tremiam.

Depois de um momento, saiu de sua boca um sussurro gutural e estranho:

- É ... não é assim. Meu comportamento ... foi ...

- Eu não quero ouvir - Harry interrompeu. O homem levantou a cabeça lentamente, como se ele tivesse a maior dificuldade para fazer isso. - Por favor, transfira as minhas detenções para outro professor - disse Harry, um pouco mais alto do que antes, curvando-se para a bolsa no chão. Jogou-a no ombro e olhou uma última vez para os olhos escuros do Mestre de Poções. Os olhos, que... tinham uma tempestade. Algo muito mais profundo, um súbito brilho correu neles, cortando-os como um relâmpago. - Adeus ... Professor Snape.

Uma sombra correu pelo rosto do homem, quando Harry pronunciou a última palavra, mas não viu mais nada, ele se virou e foi embora. Quando ele cruzou o limiar da classe, e a porta se fechou atrás dele, ele se sentiu tão ... incompleto, como se ele tivesse deixado atrás de si parte de si mesmo.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Gente, fiquei tão tristonha quando, ainda meio dopada de analgésicos, acessei o meu e-mail e não vi nenhum comentário na caixa de entrada hoje... fui na minha página privada do fanfiction e não vi nada, não tinha nenhum registro... Então pensei que ninguém tinha visto o capítulo de ontem... Mas então, resolvi olhar o medidor de Reviews na página da fic, então vi que lá havia o registro de dois comentários do capítulo "um dia antes de tudo mudar", fiquei tão feliz, mas ainda estou meio atordoada, por que o aviso dos comentários não foi para o meu e-mail? E por que não foram registrados na minha página privada? Estou com medo agora. Alguém tem ideia do que pode está ocorrendo? Posso até tá correndo o risco de deixar de responder mensagens que me foram enviadas, mas que eu não faço ideia de que foram enviadas, compreendem? Eu gosto muito de responder os comentário de cada leitor(a), estou com medo! Muito medo!

**Ana Scully Rickman, **você tem razão, por mais que Snape tenha sido bem cruel com Harry, ele está amparado pelo transtorno emocional que a situação provocou nele, ninguém no lugar dele teria tido controle suficiente para ouvir explicações, e ele deixou bem claro, se Harry fosse agarrado novamente com Gina, Snape não iria querer ouvir nenhuma explicação. Dito e feito. Aquela cena decididamente foi um duro golpe para Severus. Eu fiquei com pena do Harry, mas compreendi o transtorno emocional de Snape, Harry não vai querer perdoar isso tão facilmente, vai dar trabalho para Severus tentar recuperar o menino.

Se as dores aumentarem, eu coloco um aviso para não deixar vocês acessando sem ter algo, mas por enquanto está tudo em ordem! Pode acessar todos os dias.

Bom quanto aos capítulos, tem algo muito importante sobre eles, como eu disse no perfil, estou traduzindo uma fic que ainda está em andamento, atualmente estamos com 62 capítulos no **Snarry World**, ou seja, eu tenho disponível para traduzir estes 62, a fic tem previsão de ser concluída com 65 mais um epílogo, no entanto, até a presente data Gobuss e Ariel Lindt não deram nem previsão do 63, estou constantemente verificando, mas até agora nada. Pode acorrer de eu concluir os 62 capítulos e ainda o 63 não ter sido postado, então pesso que desejem muita inspiração para as autoras, para que elas sofram um impacto tremendo de criatividade e elaborem os próximos capítulos e concluam a fic. Sim, estamos perto do final, e coisas que vocês ainda irão ver, farão vocês temerem o que pode acontecer no final. Eu prefiro nem pensar na conclusão para não sofrer por antecipação!

**Gehenna, **acho que nem Harry teria acredita se visse uma cena daquela, acredito que ele saiba o quanto a cena era comprometedora, definitivamente não deixava margem para dúvidas. Nossa a parte em que Snape vai para a ala hospitalar para tentar consertar o seu erro foi realmente emocionante, achei graça dele deixando Madame Pomfrey falando sozinha, e achei muito significativo também. Ele estava tão transtornado com o equívoco que ele cometeu que não estava nem aí para os bons modos.


	55. Chapter 55

**50 Tome o seu coração e arranque**

- Minha ordem foi clara. Você tinha que segurá-lo perto de si! Você sabe, o quanto isso é importante para nós!

Snape mal se levantou do chão frio, descansando o peso de seu corpo nas suas mãos trêmulas. Do canto da boca, um filete vivo de sangue fluía. Então ele levantou a cabeça. Ele a manteve pendente, lançando um olhar para seu reflexo no mármore escuro.

- Perdoe-me, meu Senhor. Eu me deixei dominar pelo ... ódio. Mas este é apenas um pequeno obstáculo. Na verdade, esta situação estará muito mais a nosso favor.

Voldemort baixou a varinha, estreitou os olhos e ficou olhando com seus olhos vermelhos para o homem ajoelhado no chão.

- O que quer dizer?

Snape levantou a cabeça. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso sinistro.

- Vou esperar até que a raiva do rapaz esfrie, para envolvê-lo novamente. Enquanto isso, serei capaz de terminar a poção em paz sem ele rastejando e roçando-se em meus pés. E quando chegar a hora ... Então eu o atrairei. – um brilho de confiança surgiu nos olhos de aço.- Sim, Potter vai cair aos meus pés e implorar para voltar para ele, assim que eu o envolver novamente.

Voldemort olhou para a mão esquerda, e depois estreitou os olhos observando cuidadosamente os olhos escuros.

- Sem dúvida - disse ele após um momento. – Você tem repetidamente provado que é o melhor neste tipo de tarefa. Mas eu não vou tolerar a sua infração novamente. Você tem que manter o plano.

- Não tenha medo, meu Senhor. Potter estará pronto a tempo.

Na boca de Voldemort apareceu um sorriso gelado. Ele se virou abruptamente e caminhou até a cadeira alta, na segunda extremidade do corredor.

- Quanto tempo isso ainda vai demorar? - Ele perguntou, sentando-se suavemente na cadeira de ébano.

Snape lentamente se levantou do chão e endireitou-se. Alisando suas roupas e tomou uma atitude orgulhosa, como se ele não tivesse recebido, há bem pouco tempo, vários Cruciatus.

- Pouco mais de duas semanas. Tudo está quase pronto. Vou dar-lhe a poção uma hora antes de ir para Hogsmeade.

- Lembre-se que ninguém pode saber que você irá para Hogsmeade. Afinal, você terá que voltar para o castelo e quando o velho tolo, perceber que o menino desapareceu, e anunciar o alarme, você deverá procurá-lo com os outros. Eu precisarei de você lá, Severus.

O homem acenou com a cabeça com firmeza. Seu rosto parecia uma máscara agora. Não movia um músculo.

- Você sabe o que você vai encontrar, se você falhar ... - A voz de Voldemort caiu alguns tons, e a sala de repente, pareceu ficar mais fria.

- Tudo vai estar de acordo com o plano - disse Snape com firmeza, como se não acreditasse em outro desfecho.

Os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram.

- Eu quero olhar em sua mente, Severus.

O homem não parecia surpreso com este pedido. Voldemort muitas vezes busca na mente de seus seguidores, sinais de que eles de fato são completamente leais a ele. Raramente, porém, advertiu sobre isso. A intrusão feita de surpresa causava-lhe muito mais prazer, porque provocava inevitavelmente dor devastadora para a vítima, que surpreendendo-se com sua penetração inesperada na mente, tentava se defender esforçando-se para lançar fora o intruso da sua cabeça. E Voldemort não poderia ser descartado sem o prejuízo da perda da consciência. Por isso, a penetração seria muito menos dolorosa se a vítima não se defendesse e não tentasse esconder alguma coisa. Era melhor apenas deixá-lo ver tudo.

Os olhos verticais do Lorde das Trevas se arregalaram um pouco, quando entrou na mente do homem em pé diante dele. Na têmpora de Snape, apareceu uma veia pulsando dolorosamente, e os lábios foram apertados numa linha pálida. Apesar dos melhores esforços, não conseguia esconder a dor, que apareceu em seu rosto. Parecia queimar sob a pele esticada. Gotas de suor começaram a escorrer em seu rosto.

Depois de um tempo, Voldemort retirou-se. O homem deixou escapar pela boca um suspiro quase inaudível.

Voldemort se recostou na cadeira do trono e sorriu com satisfação.

- Perfeito - ele sussurrou. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e em seu rosto havia algo muito perigosamente parecido com prazer. Como se ele se lembrasse de algo que lhe dava grande prazer. - Gosto de assistir essa memória. Eu amo olhar o olhos verdes assustados quando você começa a estrangulá-lo com a gravata. – os olhos vermelhos cravaram-se nos negros. - Estou satisfeito com você, Severus. Ele sem roupas e sendo rasgado em pedaços. Havia nele alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Graças a você eu pude observá-lo por completo, até mesmo o canto mais escuro de sua alma. E logo a alma dele pertencerá a mim. – os lábios dele se esticaram em um sorriso medonho.

- Foi um prazer para mim - disse Snape, inclinando a cabeça e sorrindo para si mesmo com satisfação.

* * *

Quando acordamos de manhã, ficamos apenas alguns segundos ... alegremente inconscientes por alguns segundos, à deriva pela terra do sono, antes de retornar ao corpo, trazendo com isso ... o medo. É a ignorância maravilhosa de alguns segundos, antes de entender quem somos, onde estamos e o que nos aguarda. Temos apenas alguns segundos para nos preparar para o impacto do mundo. E de repente não estamos mais seguros flutuando no veludo escuro dos sonhos ... ficamos com a realidade. De repente, percebemos fortemente, que o que aconteceu ontem, era verdadeiro e que hoje só pode ser pior. E não há como escapar disso. Você tem que se levantar e... de alguma forma sobreviver a este dia. Não podemos mergulhar de volta para a ignorância. Não há como voltar atrás.

Harry não foi exceção. Quando ele acordou na manhã fria de terça-feira, por alguns segundos, ele era outra pessoa. Alguém que não sentia, não tinha sonhos, não se arrependia ... Alguém para quem o mundo ainda existe e não passaria os próximos dias, associando-os apenas com a dor e o vazio.

Mas durou apenas alguns segundos. Então, em um momento chocante tudo de repente voltou. Ele apertou fortemente as pálpebras para evitar a chegada das lembranças que chegavam em sua mente como lava densa. Mas junto com as imagens e palavras, fluía também algo que apertou seu pescoço como um laço e o fez sentir um aperto doloroso no peito.

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo, e por alguns momentos, ele teve esperança de que tudo fosse só um sonho. Que ao terminar de acordar, fosse deixar de sentir o aperto de amargura e seria capaz de sair da cama e... viver. Ou talvez alguém jogou sobre ele o feitiço Legilimens Evocis e fechou-o em um pesadelo?

Sua mão foi sem vontade sob o travesseiro em busca da pedra, fria e suave. Mas ele não a encontrou lá.

Não era um pesadelo. Era verdade.

Cuidadosamente ele levantou suas pálpebras.

"_Você é e sempre será para mim, ninguém. Você entendeu? Ninguém!"_

Fechou os olhos novamente.

Não! Ele não queria se lembrar! Como isso faz sentido? Já era tarde.

Fim.

Bem, esta palavra não soa muito otimista. Não, isso soou ... como final. Ele sentiu como se tivesse perdido um ente querido. O castelo era um lugar onde este homem viveu, mas agora ele não estava mais lá. Era apenas uma lacuna, que por enquanto ele não poderia preencher. Ele não sabia o que podia preenchê-lo. Também não era de todo possível.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos novamente. Ele não podia escapar. Ele não podia escapar das memórias girando em sua cabeça, de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, do início da aula até depois ...

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? - Perguntou Rony, quando Harry caminhou até os amigos que estavam esperando por ele na frente da sala de aula de Poções. Não olhou para eles. Passou sem uma palavra, sem erguer a cabeça e em silêncio. Ele não queria olhar para ninguém. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Ele só queria ser deixado ali. Ou ir se esconder em algum lugar.

Mas Ron o seguiu. Após um momento de hesitação, Hermione também. Por algum tempo eles ficaram caminhando ao lado dele sem uma palavra. Eles passaram pelas tochas acesas das masmorras, que pareciam lutar contra o gelo do ambiente, como se o frio dos corredores não tivesse fim. Depois de algum tempo Harry ouviu uma voz incerta de Ron atrás dele:

- Conte-nos, afinal, o que deu errado? Afinal, Snape ...

- Ron! - Hermione interrompeu-lhe em tom de aviso, mas o ruivo parecia não notar nada.

- Mas Snape muitas vezes lhe disse atrocidades muito piores, e você nunca ...

- Ron!

- ... E você não ficou mal e nunca desabou. O que aconteceu? Parecia ...

- Ron! - Hermione agarrou-o pela manga e puxou. Mas o ruivo agarrou seu ombro.

- Ele parecia um pouco anormal. Bem, você sabe ... Eu entendo que Snape pode ser desumano, mas os comentários rudes que você acabou de receber, nunca o levou ...

- Ron, cale-se!

- ... às lágrimas. Eu só ... não compreendo.

Harry parou de repente. Seus amigos fizerem o mesmo. Lentamente ele se virou e olhou para eles, de tal forma que Ron recuou involuntariamente, e Hermione mordeu o lábio e afastou os olhos.

- Eu tenho agora ... alguns problemas - disse Harry com cautela. - Eu quero que vocês me deixem sozinho.

- Quais são os problemas? - Ron não desistiu. Harry viu na sua face a teimosia. E o que mais poderia esperar após o espetáculo que fez? Mesmo Ron não era tão estúpido ...

- Não é da sua conta - Harry falou lentamente. Ele tinha tido o suficiente. Ele não queria dar desculpas, mentir, inventar. Ele queria que todos simplesmente o deixassem sozinho agora. Mais uma vez foi em frente, ignorando completamente o amigo em estado de choque.

- Como é que não é da minha conta? - Ron exclamou depois que voltou a si. - Durante todo o dia ele agiu como se você não estivesse lá. Andava pensativo, nada do que você fez na sala pareceu fazer ele notá-lo. E agora você deu para ficar nervoso e chorar na aula de Snape. Inferno, o que isso significa?

Harry parou de novo.

O que ele diria? Que diabos ele podia dizer? Como ele poderia explicar algo assim?

Ele se virou para Rony.

- Eu ... Estou um pouco deprimido, porque ... - Ele apertou os lábios. Virou olhando para as profundezas do corredor, enquanto o amigo o encarava com expectativa, viu dois sonserinas andando adiante. - Porque ... rompi com minha namorada. Ontem à noite. E ela ... - Engoliu em seco - ela me disse algo terrível. Snape lembrou-me disso. E eu ... - Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Era tudo o que podia dizer a Ron, quer ele acredite ou não. Contanto que lhe desse a paz, finalmente.

- Oh ... - Depois de um tempo ele ouviu a voz do amigo. - É ... está tudo bem. Sempre se passa "por brigas de namorados" ou algo assim, mas passa, bem ... você sabe o que quero dizer.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando para as lajes de pedra que cobrem o chão.

- Tem certeza de que vocês terminaram? - disse Hermione de repente, numa voz estranha, abafada.

- Sim - disse Harry, sentindo um frio repentino no peito. - Completamente.

- É ... bem – a grifinória sussurrou. - Ela não lhe daria felicidade. Você não deve investir seus sentimentos ... em alguém assim.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas não levantou a cabeça.

Ela sabe! Adivinhou!

Seu coração de repente foi tomado pelo medo.

Mas provavelmente não ... provavelmente não vai ...

Ron olhou para ela com surpresa.

- Ei, como você sabe? Sabe o que ela disse a ele? Você a conhece?

- Não. Apenas .. Eu sei o que Harry disse.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Você ,você não...? Quero dizer ... vai voltar para ela?

- Vamos, Ron. - A menina agarrou a mão do ruivo. - Estaremos na sala comunal, Harry. Se você precisar de alguma coisa.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, ainda sem olhar para cima. Ele ouviu os passos de seus amigos se afastando.

Ele tinha de ... encontrar um lugar. O lugar onde ele poderia se esconder. E esquecer.

* * *

Harry entrou no corujal e olhou em volta em busca de Edwirge. Estava tão frio que a maioria das corujas estavam aninhadas sentadas em postes, pressionando para si o bico debaixo das asas. Edwirge estava sentada no poleiro de cima, e quando Harry entrou no ambiente fedorento e cheio de excremento, piou feliz, sacudiu as penas e voou para baixo, diretamente para a mão estendida do menino.

- Olá, Edwirge - sussurrou, acariciando as asas brancas cor de neve. - Lamento que não tenha visitado você. Eu estava ... um pouco ocupado. Mas agora ... Eu não estou mais.

A Coruja olhou para ele com censura, mas não olhou ofendida. Beliscou-lhe a mão como se dissesse "eu te perdoo, mas apenas uma última vez." Harry suspirou e olhou ao redor para um lugar onde pudesse se sentar. Limpou a neve que caiu para dentro do corujal por uma janela sem vidro, se acumulando numa prateleira baixa, e sentou-se junto à parede, permitindo Edwirge voar para a próxima saliência, onde empoleirou-se e começou a observá-lo atentamente com seus olhos grandes.

Harry puxou para cima as pernas, tomou-as nos braços e encostou a testa sobre os joelhos. O corujal era tão gelado quanto o exterior. De vez em quando pela janela, o vento gelado entrava, trazendo com ele molhados flocos de neve que se instalavam no rosto de Harry e fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer, mas ele não se importava com isso. Não importa o quanto estava frio, a frieza em seu coração era muito mais pungente.

Ele não achava que tudo fosse terminar assim.

Mas o que ele poderia esperar? Desde o início estava condenado ao fracasso. Mesmo que simplesmente não quisesse perceber. Ainda mantinha aquela esperança tola de que talvez no futuro ... quando tudo tivesse acabado ... para o fim de seus dias ... iria ... iria ...

Mas seus planos foram pisoteados. Descobriu que ele era, para a pessoa mais importante na sua vida, apenas ... ninguém. Um miserável, um zero, sem valor e sem sentido.

Não devia ser surpresa. Ultimamente Snape lhe deu tantas vezes sinais para entendê-lo ... Mas ele estava cego demais para vê-lo. Foi muito estúpido. Muito ingênuo.

Também no amor.

E o que dizer de todo o tempo que passou com ele? Afinal de contas, salvou sua vida, quando ele foi atacado por Cracovinos! Ele passou as férias com ele em Hogwarts, em vez de ir para a Toca com os amigos! Ele foi capaz de diverti-lo, ele aprendeu sobre os usos do sangue de dragão! Se masturbou para ele! E sempre, sempre que Snape queria ... Harry deu-se todo para ele! Deu-lhe tanto de si que no final, não significou nada para ele.

Não significou nada?

Aparentemente não. Não para alguém como Snape. Para alguém que só toma posse, chupa, mastiga, e mais tarde, quando já está saciado, apenas cospe ... Para alguém cujo único propósito na vida é infernizar os outros. Como ele poderia ter pensado que ele poderia mudar isso? Que iria obrigá-lo a abandonar sua concha dura como uma rocha, venenosa e seca, que o protegeu do mundo por tantos anos e como poderia obrigá-lo a permitir que alguém se espremesse através da abertura ... alguém como Harry.

Ele não devia correr esse risco. Ele não devia tentar se espremer através da abertura. Porque agora, quando de repente ele viu que era impossível, foi cortado em pedaços. E lá no meio, sob a crosta deixou algo venenoso, sem o qual seu coração não era capaz de funcionar.

Ele engoliu saliva, rígido. Sua garganta estava tão apertada que mal se moveu.

Agora ... agora terá que novamente aprender a estar sozinho. Ele terá que aprender a viver ... sem ele. Mas ele não sabe se tudo isso é possível.

Pois como você pode viver, se em você resta apenas o... vazio?

* * *

- Finalmente! Já estava começando a me preocupar! - Ron exclamou assim que Harry, congelado até o osso, entrou na sala comunal. A sala estava cheia de estudantes conversando, por isso quase ninguém notou sua chegada. Por enquanto. - Sente-se. Parece que você voltou do polo Ártico.

Harry, evitando cada vez mais olhares curiosos, foi até a lareira, onde estavam seus amigos. Mas antes de chegar ao banco, alguns estudantes começaram a sussurrar entre si e apontá-lo com os dedos. Chegou aos ouvidos de Harry de algumas das frases:

- ... Eu não vejo contusões ...

- ... Você acha que está voltando da ala hospitalar?

- ... Deve estar em choque ...

Harry sentou-se entre Rony e Hermione, completamente sem compreender esses pedaços de frases. Mas ele achava que não queria compreender o que estava acontecendo.  
- Cara, você nem sequer imagina o que estava acontecendo - Ron começou . - A escola inteira está cheia de rumores. Esta aula vai ficar na história, eu lhe digo.

Antes de Harry ter algo para responder a este comentário, Dennis Creevey materializou-se ao lado do sofá ofegante com as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Harry, puxa! Eu ouvi o que você fez! Enfrentou Snape, mesmo com o perigo dele bater em você! Ele estava humilhando Neville que estava chorando e você o defendeu! Você é incrível!

Em algum lugar distante, veio a voz irada de Neville:

- Quantas vezes devo repetir que eu não chorei!

Angelina e Katie Bell apareceram ao lado de Dennis.

- Ouvimos dizer que Snape limpou o conteúdo de vários caldeirões e fez alguém chorar. E tirou pontos dos sonserinas! Isso é verdade?

- Ee ... - Ron começou, olhando para Harry, completamente tonto. - Parcialmente.

- E aparentemente Neville o dobrou! E jogou você fora da classe.

- Não, Harry dobrou- Dennis explicou-lhes. Ambas as meninas olharam para Harry em descrença.

- Sério?

Harry piscou. O que significa tudo isso?

- Não. E ninguém me bateu - disse, um pouco mais chateado com a situação toda.

- Eu sabia que Snape é um bastardo desagradável, mas para expulsar um aluno da classe ... - Angelina disse, balançando a cabeça, como se não tivesse ouvido o que Harry disse.

- Harry defendeu Neville! - Dennis exclamou, pulando para cima. - Eu sei tudo! Ouvi de Colin, que ouviu de Miranda, que ficou sabendo por meio de Michael, irmão de Jolice que é amiga de Gina. Primeiro, Snape disse que Neville tinha que beber uma poção, mas Harry levantou-se e bateu-a de sua mão. Bem, a poção derramou, e Neville chorou e Snape ficou furioso e atirou-se para cima de Harry e empurrou-o para a bancada. Mandou todos saírem da classe, mas Harry teve que ficar, então Snape pôde castigá-lo sem testemunhas!

- O quê? - Harry foi incapaz de pronunciar mais uma palavra única.

- Puxa, eu tenho que dizer isso para Annie e Denise da quinta série! - Katie disse, partindo no meio da multidão de estudantes, e Angelina seguiu atrás dela.

- Harry, é realmente espantoso que você ainda não tenha ido reclamar com o diretor! - Dennis tagarelava. – Você deveria fazê-lo imediatamente! Como foi que Snape castigou você? Com um cinto? Usou a varinha? Um chicote? Opa! Provavelmente um chicote! Isso deve doer! Eu tenho que cotar isso a Colin! - Ele se virou e correu para a outra extremidade da sala comunal, onde seu irmão Colin falava para um grupo muito atento, sobre os acontecimentos surpreendentes na sala de aula de Poções do sexto ano.

Harry lentamente virou-se para Ron e Hermione. Ela comprimiu os lábios e olhou para suas mãos, e Ron tinha uma expressão contrita em seu rosto.

- Não olhe para nós – disse o ruivo. - Não estivemos inventado. Cada um adiciona algo de si e no final ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu. Eu até ouvi uma versão que contava que Snape estava perseguindo você depois da aula, e demoliu tudo pelo caminho antes de finalmente apanhá-lo.

- Estou cansado de ouvir tal absurdo - disse Hermione, abanando o cabelo para trás e tomado uma respiração profunda. Ela parecia muito nervosa e apreensiva. - Vamos para o jantar.

- Eu não sei se eu gostaria de ... - Harry murmurou, baixando os olhos.

- E eu lhe digo que você tem que ir - disse numa voz forte, e Harry foi coberto por seu olhar penetrante. Ele não tinha força nem a inclinação para discutir. Ele balançou a cabeça e mal se levantou do sofá. Quando saiu da sala comunal, olhou novamente e viu Colin demonstrando gestualmente o impacto de um chicote.

No Grande Salão, o zumbido era ligeiramente inferior ao da sala comunal, mas Harry sabia que todos falavam sobre o mesmo assunto. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria ficar feliz com essa mudança de situação. Por um lado, vinha a calhar- ninguém riu de sua súbita explosão, não o consideravam como um bebê chorão e não tentaram investigar por que ele chorou. Mas por outro lado, todo esse tumulto o levava à frustração, porque a cada passo se lembrava do que aconteceu na aula. E ele não queria lembrar!

Ele suspirou com grande alívio quando, ao entrar no Grande Salão, ele notou que nem Dumbledore e nem Snape estavam no jantar. Ele não podia suportar ficar no mesmo ambiente que esse... esse... Ele engoliu uma maldição ao mesmo tempo que da mesa da Sonserina vinha o rugido de alegria. Ele virou-se naquela direção e viu em pé, no centro da mesa, Zabini que estava obstruindo os olhos com a mão e fungando pelo nariz ruidosamente. Apesar do alto coaxar dos estudantes, Harry ouviu, como fingia soluços e, pondo a voz num tom melancólico proferia:

- Mas eu não sou um ninguém, senhor. Eu sou o escolhido. Eu sou o Menino Que Sobreviveu. E ainda assim eu também sou seu... estudante ... - Vários sonserinas, sorriram ironicamente, olhando para Harry. Mas algo mais aconteceu. Algo estranho. Nott olhou para Zabini e ligeiramente balançou a cabeça. O sonserina percebeu que sua graça não foi bem recebida e apagou o sorriso de seu rosto. Sentou-se no local e dirigiu um olhar para o seu prato. Harry percebeu a raiva em seu rosto.

Bem, depois todos os sonserinos estavam na aula e viram exatamente tudo o que aconteceu. E eles eram inteligentes, e uma vez que já tinham algumas suspeitas ... Harry engoliu em seco. Ele esperava, no entanto, que não fossem espertos o suficiente para juntar todas as peças. Nunca, desde o desaparecimento do Malfoy, havia ouvido qualquer insinuação por parte dos sonserinas. Foi graças à ameaça que pairava sobre eles, quem se atreveria a testar as consequências? Mas mesmo que ele não ouvisse nenhum comentário, não significava que na privacidade de seus próprios dormitórios, não falassem sobre isso. Podem suspeitar? Talvez até mesmo todos já sabiam? Mas eles não podiam provar, certo?

Harry franziu a testa e virou-se para se sentar à mesa com Ron e Hermione. Ron concentrava-se em sua refeição, mas Hermione parecia pensar exatamente o mesmo que Harry. E quando o rapaz virou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Rapidamente desviou o olhar, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Ele não gostou de sua expressão. Em geral, ele não estava gostando de como ela olhava para ele. O que poderia estar pensando? Ela se perguntava se ele é normal? Ela pensava que ele é nojento? Ou, que ele mereceu tudo aquilo?

E quanto aos outros? Afinal os grifinórias, que estavam na aula ... Harry olhou para Seamus e Dean sentados um pouco adiante, mas pareciam estar preocupados mais com a comida do que com a conversa. Mas Lilá e Parvati imediatamente se desconsertaram ao ser olhadas, como se por algum tempo tivessem comentando sobre ele.

Nem todos eram surdos e cegos. Ele estava ciente disso. Uma situação em que um estudante explode em lágrimas na sala de aula após o professor diz-lhe algo desagradável, certamente não seria encarada de modo normal. E se alguns deles ... começou a suspeitar de algo?

Harry engoliu ruidosamente saliva. E, ao mesmo tempo as portas do Grande Salão abriram-se com um estrondo. Todos os olhares viraram nessa direção. Harry também.

Na entrada estava... uma sonserina. Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Era alta. Devia ter uns 16 anos. Ela olhou para o Grande Salão e avançou a passos decisivos. Mas não para a mesa da Sonserina, para a ... Grifinória. E só quando ela estava no meio do caminho, Harry percebeu que estava indo direto para ele. Ela parou na frente dele e colocou as mãos nos quadris. Por um momento, o mediu com os olhos, e então gritou:

- Você é o maior idiota que eu já conheci, Harry Potter! Francamente, se eu soubesse como você é, nunca teria concordado em namorar com você! Não só se envergonha de mim e tenta esconder de todos o nosso relacionamento, você ainda faz um espetáculo em sala de aula! E por quê? Só porque eu lhe disse algumas verdades! O fato de que você não significa nada para mim e que eu não me importo mais com você! Só por causa do nosso término! Se você deseja me ter de volta, vou lhe dar uma última chance! Se desperdiçar, nunca mais me verá!

Harry olhou para ela com a boca aberta.

O que isso quer dizer? Quem é ela? Os sonserinas queriam fazer piada com ele? Se assim for, não era engraçado.

Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas pareciam tão surpresos quanto o resto dos alunos. Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione. Ron congelou com a boca cheia de macarrão e Hermione piscou e olhou novamente para Harry, e depois para a sonserina.

- Bem, você vem ou não? - Exclamou a menina com impaciência, voltando-se para a saída.

Embora Harry não tivesse ideia do que estava acontecendo e nem de quem era a misteriosa garota, obedientemente levantou-se do seu assento e seguiu-a, exausto, acompanhado pelos olhares divertidos dos estudantes e olhares espantados dos professores.

Uma vez tendo fechado as portas do Grande Salão atrás dele, ele ouviu o zumbido explodir atrás deles. Mas a menina não parou. Indo direto para um banheiro próximo ao pátio de entrada. Harry andou atrás dela, sentindo-se em meio a um caos total.

Quando eles estavam no meio do banheiro e a porta se fechou atrás deles, a menina virou-se para ele, mediu-o por um momento com os olhos azul claro, e então ... correu para a frente e abraçou-o.

- Oh, Harry. Sinto muito.

- Ee ... - Harry respondeu. - Quem é você? – perguntou tentando se desfazer do abraço estranho.

- Oh. - A menina olhou para ele e sorriu tristemente. - Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na aula de Poções. E sobre como Snape te tratou. Ouvi quando alguns corvinais começaram a questionar o que poderia significar tudo isso... Lembrei-me que todos eles estavam convencidos de que você estava namorando com uma menina da Sonserina. Bem, arranjei um jeito de ajudá-lo. Eu tomei a poção polissuco que consegui com Nimphadora, consegui um fio de cabelo de uma garota e as vestes da Sonserina.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Lu-Luna ...?

- Eu sei que não é nem um pouco o meu estilo. – mirou-se criticamente no espelho. - Como eles suportam usar o cabelo amarrado de forma tão pedante? E sem decorações? Mas eu tinha pouco tempo. Esta foi a primeira garota que encontrei com mais ou menos a idade certa, e a encontrei no caminho para Hogsmeade. Eu não podia usar o cabelo de uma sonserina real, porque todo mundo iria perguntar-lhe mais tarde o que tinha acontecido, e aí a fraude viria à luz. E assim, se ninguém sabe quem ela é, não será um problema. - Ela sorriu. Do modo característico de Luna, o rosto um tanto inconsciente parecia estranho no rosto de uma menina severa.

- Tinha que ter me avisado. Quase tenho um ataque cardíaco. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo - murmurou Harry, continuava a não acreditar nessa ideia maluca. Só Luna poderia chegar a algo assim.

- Mas agora ninguém vai suspeitar de nada. Você tem uma menina, e vai curar a ferida recente que Snape fez em você e... bum. Então, de alguma forma tudo vai se resolver.

Harry mordeu o lábio. O sorriso desapareceu completamente de seu rosto.

- Harry ... - Começou um pouco insegura. - Ele certamente não pensa assim. Quando você está irritado, você pode dizer coisas horríveis a pessoa mais próxima, pode ser ainda mais cruel, dirigir as palavras mais ofensivas. Mas isso não significa que elas são verdadeiras.

- Já está tudo acabado - Harry murmurou. Ele não queria discutir isso.

- Você falou com ele sobre isso?

- Não, Luna, e eu não vou! - Rosnou. - Não acreditarei em uma única palavra que ele venha me dizer. Nunca. Ele pertence ao passado. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

A menina olhou para ele, inclinou a cabeça com os olhos piscando.

- Mas, como ...

- Snape não se importa mais comigo! - Harry interrompeu levantando a voz. - Ele teve sua chance, mas perdeu. Agora ele é passado para mim e não quero que você me lembre mais dele!

Luna não parecia assustada com a explosão. E sim, triste.

- Você sabe que... Costumam dizer que eu imagino coisas que não existem. Mas você é melhor nisso do que eu, Harry.

O menino piscou.

- O quê?

- Se você quiser ... falar alguma coisa sobre isso. É claro, algo absolutamente não relacionado com essas lembranças -... é só vir. - Ela sorriu para ele radiante. - Eu tenho uma coleção maravilhosa de aquecedores de chaleira. Eu tenho a Nimphadora. É verdade, eu não tenho bule, mas no frio, tornam-se ótimos aquecedores de mão.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e virou para a saída.

- Obrigado - ele disse calmamente. - Tenho que ir. Eu ...

- ... Você tem algo importante a fazer, eu sei.

Não olhou em seus olhos.

- Vejo você mais tarde.

* * *

- Harry? - Hermione olhou indecisa para o dormitório. Harry estava sentado na cama com a testa apoiada na base dos joelhos. Ele foi direto para lá depois da conversa com Luna e sentou-se ali a noite toda. Ele não viu ninguém. Ele ouviu apenas os sons de riso e conversas provenientes da sala comunal. - Podemos conversar? - Ela perguntou em voz baixa, indo para o centro.

Harry levantou a cabeça. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. E muito menos com ela.

- Se você quiser - disse ele. Ele não sabia por que ele fez isso. No entanto, ele não pode ter um pouco de silêncio e solidão?

A grifinória fechou a porta, puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço para bloquear a entrada e silenciar o quarto.

Oh, a conversa seria ...

A do tipo que Harry menos gostava. Da última vez, quando Hermione quis "falar" com ele ... Bem, não terminou muito agradável.

Ele ouviu um suspiro pesado, e seus passos quando ela foi para a cama e sentou-se nela. Por um momento, não havia nada entre eles que rompesse o silêncio inquebrantável.

Depois de um momento, Hermione engoliu em seco e disse, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula:

- Quanto tempo ... você e ele?

Harry ficou tenso e de repente se sentiu muito quente. Ele sabia que ela adivinhou, mas ... Mas foi um choque ouvir tal pergunta diretamente de sua boca. Não deixava dúvidas. Não mais podia dizer: "O que você está falando", "Que tipo de pergunta" ou "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está sugerindo."

Ele lambeu os lábios secos, tentando acalmar o coração que batia rapidamente.

Tinha que acalmar-se. Por enquanto, ele não queria correr o risco dela querer correr para contar a Dumbledore, como da última vez. Ele não sabia porque, mas agora, quando tudo acabou ... não sentia tanto medo por causa do fato de que ela adivinhou a verdade. Dava tudo em nada. Isso e aquilo era o fim. Ele se sentia completamente entorpecido. Nada importava.

- Como descobriu? - Ele sussurrou com voz rouca, embora a resposta parecesse óbvia.

- Foi o suficiente ver a expressão facial dele quando você chorou. E seu rosto quando ele disse que você não era nada. Bem, e como castigou a mim e Ron, e fez referência aquela festa. Era ... muito pessoal, mesmo para ele, não devia saber. E eu me lembrei do que Gina disse-nos sobre a reação dele quando descobriu vocês dois no armário de vassouras. Nenhum dos professores normais, teria reagido dessa maneira, a reação dele tinha base em algo ... mais profundo. Mas eu tentei justificar isso imaginando que ele deve odiar os Weasley e você, para não deixar de mencionar, claro... esta representação no Grande Salão ... Eu não sei, de onde você tirou essa garota, mas eu não me deixei ser enganada. - Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, como se dizer tudo isso lhe tivesse custado grande dificuldade. - Então ... quanto tempo?

Harry fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não importa. , Já acabou. E para sempre.

Ele ouviu Hermione puxa o ar fortemente como se até aquele momento tivesse esperança de que todas as suas conclusões estivessem erradas, mas agora, quando Harry lhe respondeu ... a esperança explodiu e virou pedacinhos e ocorreu-lhe que tudo realmente ...

- Sinto muito ... por tudo - Harry continuou com um sussurro abafado. – Foi culpa minha você ter tido seu caldeirão esvaziado. Sei o quanto isso significou para você, sinto por Gina e... por todos.

Mais uma vez houve silêncio. Harry ouviu a respiração pesada de Hermione, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. Aparentemente, estava em choque, tanto que temporariamente foi incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra. Ele suspirou profundamente e decidiu levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela. Em seu olhos arregalados viu horror e... compaixão.

- Harry ... Eu ... – Gaguejou no final. Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando ela abriu, olhou-o mais dominada. Ela franziu os lábios e perguntou-se por um momento sobre o que dizer. - Por que isso? - Ela perguntou finalmente. - Como foi que aconteceu, afinal? Como ... como isso aconteceu? Isso é ... improvável.

Harry cerrou os dentes. Qual era a resposta?

- Eu ... Eu não sei - ele disse calmamente. – Hermione, realmente não tem mais nenhum significado falar disso. Então, basta encerrar por aqui. Eu não vou explicar nada. Não é mais importante, acabou. Não há necessidade de ficar com ... medo.

A grifinória mordeu o lábio. Por um momento ela olhou para Harry com reprovação, mas depois de um tempo ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você sabe, Harry ... você merece alguém melhor - disse ela após um momento. Sua voz tremeu, mas tentou esconder o tremor. - Você é um cara bom, sensível e que merece alguém que vai lhe dar calor e afeto. E não alguém como ... ele. - Ela suspirou profundamente, como se dizer as últimas palavras lhe causasse grande dificuldade.

- Eu não quero ninguém, Hermione - Harry disse calmamente, olhando para trás em seus joelhos.

- Você está sofrendo tanto assim?

Harry sentiu a amargura na garganta. Engoliu em seco, tentando se livrar, mas isso parecia impossível. Ela ainda estava lá. Amarga e venenosa.

Ele não conseguia parar a onda de memórias se avolumando nele. Ele se lembrava de tudo ...

Todas as palavras ruins, faladas com raiva ou zombaria simples.A zombaria fluindo daqueles lábios finos, ferindo com insultos que foram capazes de perfurar tão fundo que precisava de alguns dias para puxar a lasca do seu coração.

Cada olhar gelado. O desprezo nos olhos negros, quando Snape o tratava como alguém ... tolo. Alguém que sempre estava submisso às ordens. Alguém que não merecia qualquer respeito. Alguém que não vale a pena mesmo cuspir ...

Cada mentira. Cada palavra f falsa falada apenas para iludir Harry e segurá-lo. Cada vez que perseguiu Harry quando tentava se afastar de Snape, fugir, não o deixava, fazia-o voltar novamente, atraia-o para ele, para... apenas lhe aplicar novamente mais e mais golpes mais tarde.

Cada empurrão dado pelos braços brutos, cada puxão nos cabelos. Cada empurrão na parede, porta, mesa, prateleiras ... Ele não foi capaz de contar todas as contusões, ele recebeu várias cicatrizes que adornavam sua pele ...

Recebia punição por qualquer desobediência. Uma resposta errada. Por provocar. Ou quando ele queria fazer algo por conta própria. Quando ia no lugar errado na hora errada. Mas isso foi uma merda, Harry Potter. Tudo por nada.

A taça da amargura encheu. Ela foi servida em sua boca. Ele não era capaz de reagir. Ele só acenou com a cabeça, fechando as pálpebras com todas as suas forças.

- Oh, Harry ... - Ele ouviu Hermione silenciosa.

Ele não precisava de sua simpatia. Ele não queria sua piedade.

- Com o tempo isso vai passar - disse ela após um momento. Sua voz ainda tremia. - Você acabou de romper. Snape é um bastardo, frio e calculista. Ele é um homem vil que obtém prazer em humilhar os outros. Sempre foi assim e eu duvido que um dia mudaria. É alguém que só pode machucar. Tinha que acabar assim. Qualquer coisa entre vocês foi ... - Ela parou de repente como se tivesse acabado de perceber algo que a fez enfiar a língua no palato. - Você ... você não ...?

Harry levantou a cabeça ligeiramente, olhando para os olhos vidrados. Ela os leu, e sua primeira reação foi um grito de horror estranho que escapou de sua boca que foi coberta com as mãos. Parecia que sofreu um choque tão grande que o mero pensamento do que tinha acabado de saber, poderia levá-la a vômitos. Lentamente, pálida como papel, afastou a mão esquerda e engasgou:

- Ó Deus! Harry! Você ... Você sabe o que você fez? Você é menor de idade, e ele é ... professor! É mais de 20 anos mais velho do que você! Ele ... seduziu você! É ilegal!

- Perdoe-me, Hermione - Harry sussurrou, sentindo uma raiva súbita nascente nele. - Bem, eu sei o que fiz!

- E você todo esse tempo ... Ó Deus, e todas as detenções que você teve com ele! - Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. – Então... quando saia nos dizendo que ia para a Sala Precisa, então você também ... estava com ele?

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Ó Deus - gemeu Hermione. - Eu não acredito que você foi tão ...

- O quê? - Harry interrompeu bruscamente. - Bobo? Ingênuo? Eu estava apaixonado por ele, Hermione! Você não entende que eu não conseguia ver o mundo fora dele? Só com ele eu me sentia livre! Somente com ele eu me esquecia do que me espera, eu me sentia vivo! - Não soube quando se ajoelhou na cama. Ele não sabia quando ele cerrou os punhos e levantou sua voz de modo que, se não fosse o feitiço silenciador, a torre inteira teria ouvido.- Só quando ele me fodia, me mostrando a mim mesmo! O meu eu verdadeiro! Não era Snape, era apenas Severus! Somente quando estava imerso em mim até os testículos, me dando carinho! - Pelo rosto de Hermione em estado de choque percorreu uma sombra de aversão. - Toda vez que eu fui até ele, eu só pensava que não podia perder tempo, tinha que fazer uma coisa a mais... encontrar algo mais. Me entregar, deixar ele me abraçar, beijar, fazer o que quisesse. Eu vivi isso. Só desta forma ... graças a ele ... Eu vivi! Mas agora pode guardar sua moral para si mesma, porque agora ... Agora, tudo desmoronou! Não há mais nada! Eu fui deixado sozinho, e você, porra, você vem me dar sermões! Esses sermões não se importam com o meu coração. Estamos falando do meu coração, caramba! O meu maldito coração !

Ele pulou da cama, sentindo só a dor insuportável, e ele tinha que encontrar uma saída, porque dentro de mais algum tempo explodiria. Então ele começou a pegar tudo que estava em sua volta jogando para todos os lados, na parede, nos armários, na porta. Frascos de cerveja amanteigada, copos vazios, uma coleção de figurinhas de bruxos, livros. Ele só queria destruir. Assim como ele foi destruído por todos estes meses. Assim como ele se sentia destruído por dentro.

- Por tudo. Tudo! - Ofegante, debatia-se através do dormitório como um animal ferido que tentava se libertar da dor. - Perdedor! Idiota! Idiota! - Ele chutou a cadeira com tanta força que ela bateu no meio das gavetas. Quebrava e quebrava, atirando itens, misturando o barulho da quebradeira com seus gritos. Ele se jogou sobre a cama, pegou seu travesseiro e começou a bater na parede. Com tal força que rasgou o material e o ar ficou cheio de penas que flutuaram e espalharam-se por todos os lugares. Finalmente desistiu da fronha vazia e começou a chutar a parede e bater com os punhos. Até o monstro gritando em sua alma se acalmar e desistir, cansado.

Harry caiu de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Ele sentiu a dor física. Tão claramente. Os punhos desgastados queimavam, o pé machucado latejava. Mas a dor era tão agradável, em comparação com aquela, que ...

- Harry? - A voz de Hermione estava rouca. Espremida. Virou-se em sua direção, só agora lembrando-se de sua presença. Em seu rosto pálido brilhavam lágrimas. Estava em pé ao lado da cama, escorada na coluna. Moveu-se lentamente em sua direção. Caiu de joelhos ao lado dele e se jogou para frente, fechando-o nos braços e apertou-o com tanta força, como se estivesse tentando absorver em si mesma todo o seu sofrimento. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao seu abraço desesperadamente.

Ele não sabia quando isso aconteceu, não sabia se isso acontecia com todo mundo... mas ele esperava que, no final ... ele conseguisse. Que em poucos dias, semanas, meses ... ele sentisse a cura.

Deve se curar. Para viver, deve se curar.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Gehenna**, o capítulo "Silenciosamente em pedaços", colocou em pedaços o meu coração também, foi um capítulo que definiu claramente que o desejo de Harry de fato não era ter Severus, era amar Severus, sentir, ser alguém, "ganhar o coração" de Snape. Ficou mais do que nunca claro que ele o ama com intensidade tal que seria capaz de perdoar a tortura física. Como você mesmo disse, "no fim Harry foi  
mais ferido pelas palavras do que pela tortura", as palavras promovem feridas mais dolorosas que os danos físicos, cortes saram, feridas abertas na alma, sangram constantemente e são de difícil cicatrização, e Harry sofreu vários ferimentos na alma, e o golpe fatal veio com o sermão venenoso de Snape na aula de Poções. Harry que sempre quis ser alguém para ele, teve que ouvir de modo cruel que ele não passava de "um zero", que ele era "ninguém". Imagino o quanto deve ter doído, doeu até em mim, sério, ouvir que você é ninguém, principalmente da pessoa que você ama, é muito doloroso... é como se o mundo perdesse o sentido...

Pena que Snape não conseguiu pedir perdão, ele de fato não sabe como fazer isso, e tal inabilidade é angustiante. Fiquei sufocada de angústia vendo as tentativas de Severus em remediar o mal realizado... ele ficou realmente desesperado com o efeito. Não sabia ele que a reação do menino era apenas o resultado de muitos golpes desferidos por ele na alma sensível de Harry ao longo da história deles, aquela foi a gota final, ele matou algo dentro do garoto, rompeu uma ponto, deixou grossas paredes se elevarem e separá-los. Isso é muito triste...

Sim, estou lembrando do seu sonho lufa, e, bom, vou dar uma de Hagrid, e vou responder sua pergunta: Sim, você vai poder apreciar um Severus Snape rodeando um Harry desgostoso e pouco disposto a aproximações.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** o capítulo foi profundamente impactante, não foi? Tocou fundo a alma da gente, deu para sentir o desespero de ambas as partes envolvidas. A amargura e o vazio em que Harry caio foi muito vívido, deu para sentir. O desespero de Severus ao ver que tinha exagerado na dose, foi palpável. Você tem razão ao afirmar que o capítulo "silenciosamente em pedaços" foi diferente. Nele nós vimos uma ruptura séria entre os dois, Harry decididamente se afasta de Snape, decide avaliar todos os aspectos sacrificiosos da relação que lhe rendeu muitas feridas na alma. Foi como se sua adoração por Snape desse lugar à mágoa por não ter seu sentimento reconhecido e valorizado. Sim, como você disse, havia "a verdade na voz do menino, a magoa e a profunda tristeza", não dá para confundir esse rompimento com as outras discussões, essa foi séria e envolveu questões muito profundas, coisas muito além do desejo e da necessidade de proximidade, era o amor sincero maltratado e torturado se manifestando em prol da conservação da sanidade mental do garoto, ele sentiu que era hora de mudar o caminho, mudar o foco, deixou-se entender que o objeto de sua adoração não merecia seus sacrifícios. Quando Harry começou a chorar eu fiquei com um nó na garganta, tal como você, senti a dor do menino e senti o desespero de Severus também.

Snape às vezes trilha o caminho mais difícil por puro orgulho, o que você disse está certo:"Harry iria desculpá-lo, iria... pior que ele sabia disse e não fez...", não fez por orgulho, por decididamente não querer se dobrar a uma prática que considera humilhante, e que, certamente, ele não tem prática alguma. Realmente, era algo tão simples, mas tão difícil para ele. E sim, ao dizer "Adeus...professor Snape" Harry estava construindo em torno de si os muros que ele estava laboriosamente demolindo ao longo desse tempo para chegar ao coração de Snape. Agora é o Mestre de Poções que está ante alguém protegido por uma imensa muralha.

**Anonymous (1),** fico feliz que esteja apreciando.

**Anonymous (2),** compreendo o medo que você teve de ler o capítulo anterior.

**Anonymous (3),** concordo com você, Desiderium Intimum é uma fic admirável. O grande feito dela é conseguir amarrar leitores mesmo tendo capítulos tão grandes. Me esforço para fazer as postagens diárias, porque me alegra proporcionar uma viagem vertiginosa ao mundo criado por essa fic, tento não causar rupturas de leitura muito longas, para poder conservar as sensações causadas pelos capítulos, até mesmo porque a fic exige muito da memória, então assim os elementos ficam mais vivos na mente de quem lê.

O capítulo anterior foi muito intenso mesmo, foi bem empático, dava para sentir as sensações dos personagens, os sentimentos, os pensamentos... não raro, quando terminamos a leitura de um cap. sentimos como se acabássemos de sair de uma montanha-russa, ficamos completamente atordoados.

**Anonymous (4),** o tamanho dos capítulos desencoraja um pouco no início, mas depois que lemos os primeiros parágrafos, torna-se quase impossível não se viciar nessa fic, fico feliz que tenha gostado da tradução.

**Mulamxd**, que bom que está gostando tanto!


	56. Chapter 56

**51 Assombrado por uma Sombra**

**Parte 1**

Na manhã de terça-feira Harry desceu para o desjejum, juntamente com Ron. Após sua explosão de ontem, logo após Hermione tê-lo deixado enterrado na cama, jogou o cobertor sobre a cabeça e se escondeu na escuridão segura. Quando Ron veio ao dormitório, Harry fingiu estar dormindo. Só nesta manhã ele foi forçado a "revelar toda a verdade sobre sua namorada." Ron estava um pouco ofendido com ele por não ter lhe contado anteriormente sobre isso e não entendia do que ele tinha vergonha. Ele viu que, apesar de ser aluna da Sonserina, "a garota era muito bonita e que ele só podia ser bom de conquista".

Harry tentou nem negar nem confirmar a sua conjectura. Em geral, ficou quase o tempo todo em silêncio. De tempos em tempos, apenas balançava a cabeça. Ele não tinha apetite para nada, mas foi com ele para café da manhã, tentando não pensar em nada.

Era a melhor saída. Ele devia apenas não pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Se ele não pensasse, ele não lembraria, e de alguma forma, poderia sobreviver a este dia.

Infelizmente, essa hipótese foi revista logo quando Harry cruzou o limiar do Grande Salão. Ele levantou a cabeça e parou de repente, e seu olhar assustado correu em direção à mesa dos professores.

Snape estava no café da manhã.

Ele não olhou em sua direção. Apenas estava lá. Mas foi o suficiente para o coração de Harry afundar até ao estômago. O homem estava sentado à mesa, ereto e orgulhoso, como se tivesse engolido uma vara, a mancha negra sugava toda a luz do espaço. Alguém viu isso?

- Cara, por que congelou aí? - Ron perguntou, inclinando-se por cima de seus ombros. - Entre, as pessoas querem passar.

Harry avançou, embora ele sentisse que seus pés estivessem presos ao chão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão brilhando.

"Não, eu não vou olhar para ele. Ele não existe!"

Ele conseguiu de alguma forma chegar à mesa e se sentar ao lado do amigo, é claro, não olhou para a mesa dos professores.

E então ele sentiu. Teve a impressão de que algo deslizou através de seu corpo e levantou-lhe todos os pelos do pescoço. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

Não, não olhe ao redor!

Ele engoliu em seco e dirigiu um olhar para o jornal, que estava depositado à mesa ao lado de Hermione. O cabeçalho na primeira página dizia:

_OUTRO ATAQUE BESTIAL DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM!_

Harry não leu mais. Ele olhou para baixo, empurrando o olhar em seu prato vazio. Ele ainda sentia o pescoço ser varrido dolorosamente por um olhar tentando derrubar seu equilíbrio.

Ele tem que ... ainda pode... Ele tem que esquecer. Concentre-se em outra coisa.

Seu olhar vagou de volta para o Profeta. Vagou os olhos para abaixo da imagem de um prédio em chamas.

Sim, era a resposta. Ele tinha a razão na frente de seu nariz. O tempo todo. Só não queria ver. Estava muito preocupados com ele mesmo e seus "problemas". Cego demais para ver que o mundo ainda está girando lá fora. Estava demasiado obcecado com sua paixão egoísta ...

Ele olhou para a imagem, sentindo o seu coração doer, e os pulmões encheram-se de algo pegajoso, o que fazia com que ele tivesse dificuldade em respirar. Ele sentiu que seu estômago se transformava em pedra, quando sua mente começou a encher com uma substância ácida. Quase conseguiu esquecer que há alguns meses passou momentos bonitos, durantes os quais permitiu-se mesmo algo tão audacioso como tecer planos para o futuro ...

Não havia futuro. Não em seu caso. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer. Ele tem que vencer Voldemort. É o que todos esperam dele. Esta é a sua finalidade, seu objetivo de vida. E não fugiria disso, e perseguir o inatingível. Não é de um amor não correspondido que ele precisava. Já perdeu tempo suficiente com Snape.

Como ele pôde ter esperanças de que alguém fosse se importar com ele? E ainda mais alguém como Snape? Um maldito Comensal da Morte, sem sentimentos? Ele era um perdedor patético!

Voltou a sua visão para sua mente e imaginou os alunos andando com um broche no peito ostentando a inscrição "Potter é um perdedor."

Mas agora tinha dado em tudo! Nunca mais permitirá que alguém o machuque. Snape não chegará mais perto dele. Harry não vai permitir isso. Agora faria o que o mundo bruxo inteiro espera dele. Irá se enterrar na biblioteca depois das aulas, irá estudar incessantemente e não pensará uma vez sequer sobre o quanto ele se machucou ... como ele se ente quebrado lá no fundo...

"Não, eu não vou pensar nisso sequer uma vez!"

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para seus amigos sentados à mesa.

- Eu acho que vou para a biblioteca depois das aulas. Eu ... Eu tenho um acúmulo de conteúdo. Eu tenho que estudar.

Hermione afastou a vista do jornal, olhando por cima dele por um momento observando-o atentamente.

- Tudo bem - ela disse. - Se isso é o que você precisa ...

- Sim - disse Harry. Talvez um pouco rápido demais. Hermione não disse mais nada, e Harry ficou grato.

* * *

Concentrar-se nas lições não foi fácil, mas por outro lado, manteve perfeitamente ocupados os seus pensamentos. Quando, todos saíram enlameados da estufa número cinco, foram para os chuveiros junto com outros estudantes, ele se sentiu um pouco desapontado por não haver mais aulas a seguir.

- Aqueles melões borbulhantes são espetaculares, não? - Ron tagarelava enquanto eles voltavam para a escola juntos por um dos caminhos estreitos que ligavam as estufas ao castelo.- eu poderia fazer um suco deles e servir para Zabini. Hahaha, não se livraria das espinhas em menos de um mês.

Harry não respondeu. Ele seguiu em frente com o olhar fixo no chão, observando seus pés desaparecerem sob a roupa quando de repente esbarrou em alunos que caminhavam adiante. Ele não sabia o que os fez arredar de repente do meio do corredor, levantou a cabeça. Mas quando o fez, seu coração afundou e quase tropeçou em suas próprias roupas.

Snape.

Ele estava caminhando direto para eles.

Por enquanto, não os tinha visto. Ele carregava em seus braços, grossos rolos de pergaminho, lia-os ao longo do caminho.

As pernas de Harry, de repente tornaram-se pesadas e fracas demais para sustentá-lo. Ele abrandou os passos, olhando para a silhueta alta e escura deslizando pelo corredor. Os estudantes escapavam pelos lados, para deixar o caminho livre para ele. E Harry devia fazer a mesma coisa, mas de alguma forma não pôde fazer um único movimento nesse sentido. Ele só foi em frente.

Snape estava se aproximando. Finalmente, ele levantou a cabeça, e antes que Harry imediatamente baixasse os seus olhos, por uma fração de segundo, viu como os olhos do homem alargaram-se ligeiramente.

Harry não podia ver, mas ele percebeu que Snape também diminuiu os passos.

Ele cerrou os olhos por um momento.

Bom, era apenas a passagem pelo corredor. Não era nada terrível, afinal. Nada vai acontecer se passarem lado a lado. Nada, exceto que seu coração provavelmente irá sair do peito.

Snape já estava a poucos metros dele. Harry ergueu as pálpebras e pelo canto do olho viu as botas pretas e o robe preto, agitando-se suavemente ao redor das pernas da calça. Ele sentiu novamente. A sensação de algo deslizando pelo seu pescoço.

Empurrou ainda mais o olhar para as lajes de pedra sob seus pés. Ele não estava a menos de um metro de distância dele.

Passos.

Poucos centímetros, quando a capa preta agitada pelos movimentos do homem tocou em Harry, ele sentiu um arrepio correr por todo o corpo e quase saltou para trás e correu para Rony, mas felizmente parou no último minuto e só fechou seus olhos e... suspirou.

Acabou. Depois de tudo. A ameaça já passou.

Então, por que seu coração ainda não conseguia se acalmar?

- Cara, você viu como ele estava olhando para você? - A voz de Rony denunciava um tom chocado quando ele chegou por trás do amigo. Harry ainda ouvia os passos se afastando. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo com um ar desorientado.

- O quê?

- Snape. Não diga que não viu.

Harry balançou a cabeça, sentindo que seu coração, ao invés de se acalmar, só bateu mais rápido.

- Foi estranho - Ron murmurou. - Pode estar ainda em estado de choque depois de ... você sabe.

- Não podemos falar sobre outra coisa? - Harry perguntou. Talvez um pouco forte, já que as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas de repente.

- Claro. Desculpe. Podemos jogar Snap Explosivo quando voltarmos para a torre?

- Não. Tenho que ir à biblioteca. Esqueceu-se? - Harry respondeu. Ele já estava cansado de sua presença. Cansado e irritado. Com todos. Mas ele era tão fraco que nem era capaz de passar por aquele canalha idiota pelo corredor da escola sem sentir qualquer sensação. - Vejo você no jantar - ele disse e correu na frente dele, querendo sair dali o mais rapidamente possível. Queria ficar longe das fitas do aroma herbal que flutuavam ao longo do corredor.

* * *

Ele não tinha ideia de por onde começar. Ele sabia que a Sra. Pince não o deixaria entrar no Departamento de Livros Proibidos, por nenhum dos tesouros do mundo, então ele ficou apenas no setor de livros de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Por enquanto. Planeja entrar à noite na biblioteca e pegar alguns livros proibidos, mas agora podia pelo menos ir pesquisando nos livros públicos. Ele escolheu alguns livros com títulos moderadamente interessantes, tais como "Técnicas avançadas para a defesa mágica", "Ataque Surpresa: como evitar e como resistir", "Surpreenda seu inimigo antes que ele surpreenda você" e "sistemas defensivos nas famosas batalhas."

Bem, não tinha realmente a intenção de tomar parte em uma grande batalha, mas ele podia encontrar alguma coisa útil. Ele se sentou em uma mesa no canto da biblioteca e mergulhou no conteúdo dos livros, na esperança de que ele fosse encontrar neles algo que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Antes que ele percebesse, passou das oito horas. Perdeu o jantar. Bem, não ficou preocupado com isso, ele não estava com fome. Ele sentia que desde a tarde de ontem, seu estômago estava amarrado em nó, e se recusava a comer.

Nos livros ele descobriu pouco. Algumas magias interessantes de proteção, várias técnicas úteis para trabalhar com espionagem, várias estratégias de batalhas defensivas, mas nada realmente poderoso, que pudesse efetivamente parar e ferir qualquer Comensal da Morte.

Ele se recostou na cadeira, fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

Se alguém apenas dissesse a ele por onde começar, qual caminho seguir, se ele tivesse algum ponto de partida ...

Não vai desistir. Voltará ali amanhã, e retornará depois de amanhã, e no dia depois de amanhã e cada dia depois disso, até encontrar algo que lhe permitirá ter alguma chance em um confronto com Voldemort.

No dia seguinte, Snape apareceu novamente no café da manhã. O que Harry percebeu ter deixado o seu apetite ainda pior . Apenas sentou na mesa, remexendo os ovos com um garfo e tentando se convencer de que os pelos do seu pescoço não se levantavam de vez em quando, e que aquela silhueta escura do outro lado da sala é apenas o desagradável professor de Poções, para quem não liga a mínima, com quem nunca teve nada, e que ele odeia tanto quanto nos últimos cinco anos.

Apenas uma destas afirmações era verdadeira.

Novamente ele sentiu a tensão dolorosa no tórax. Ele pensou que já tinha se livrado dessa dor. Ontem, quando ele estava sentado na biblioteca, pouco a sentiu. Mas hoje, logo que ele entrou no Grande Salão e pelo canto do olho, viu uma sombra escura na mesa dos professores, algo novamente começou a doer no seu peito. Ainda mais forte.

Não, ele decidiu que iria ignorá-lo. Severus deixou de existir. Agora ele é apenas "Professor Snape".

Professor Snape, com quem tem obrigatoriamente uma detenção hoje. Mais não irá. Ele nunca mais irá. Ele lhe pediu para transferir as detenções para outro professor, mas ninguém veio falar com ele. Ele suspeitava que Snape não comunicou a ninguém sobre isso, mas não se incomodava. Já sabe onde vai passar o tempo na segunda-feira e a noite da quarta-feira, e o que irá fazer.

Sentindo o olhar expectante de Hermione sobre si, levou duas garfadas de ovos mexidos já frios à boca. Sua amiga ainda o perturbava dizendo que deve comer, por isso, para garantir um pouco de paz, ele mordia algo, caso contrário, ela estaria a postos para arrastá-lo até Madame Pomfrey.

Não falaram sobre o "sujeito" na segunda-feira. Harry suspeita de que Hermione, provavelmente, estava digerindo tudo o que ficou sabendo. Quase não falava. De vez em quando ele percebia que ela parava com um olhar pensativo, mas quando ela notava que ele a estava olhando, virava a cabeça e escondia seu rosto imediatamente num livro ou atrás de um jornal.

Foi precipitado e perdeu o equilíbrio quando conversaram, mas por outro lado gostou por ela não tenta "falar" com ele uma segunda vez, que ela tentava entender como ele se sentia. Ainda assim, ele tinha vergonha da explosão que a fez testemunhar, e se ele pudesse, voltaria no tempo e evitaria aquilo. O que ela poderia achar? Que ele é um adolescente que está emocionalmente desequilibrado que tem as mãos pegajosas de ajudar a masturbar um homem experiente, que o envolveu apenas para usá-lo? Sim, ele suspeita que é assim que ela via. Mas não dizia isso em voz alta e ele era grato a ela. E, por isso, aparentemente decidiu manter a coisa toda para si mesma. Ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo, e tentar publicá-lo ou dizer a alguém sobre o que sabia, provavelmente o faria sofrer ainda mais. No fim das contas era seu amigo. Mesmo agora, ela olhava para ele como se tivesse se tornando um estranho. Alguém que lhe parecia conhecer, mas que soube que o que ela via era apenas a ponta do iceberg, e o resto ficava escondido debaixo d'água e teria que dar um mergulho muito profundo para entender certas coisas. Não estava preparada. Harry suspeitava de que precisava de tempo para se familiarizar com a situação, e não a culpava. Por enquanto ela ... aceitava. E isso era suficiente. Talvez um dia ela consiga mergulhar a uma profundidade suficiente para ser capaz de ... de entender.

Depois da aula, Harry foi para a biblioteca. Ele retirou das prateleiras, vários livros grossos que não pareciam muito convidativos, mas ele esperava que, talvez, em algumas daquelas páginas ele conseguisse encontrar alguma coisa útil. Ele espalhou-os sobre a mesa no canto da biblioteca e começou a folhear.

O tempo passou. Estudantes iam e vinham. Ele ouviu uma conversa sussurrada com ocasionais admoestações da Sra. Pince. Colocou de lado "feitiços para cada ocasião", e estendeu a mão para o "Contrafeitiço: O que é?". Quando o olho pegou uma mancha escura, movendo-se na fronteira de sua vista. Involuntariamente virou a cabeça em direção à porta e congelou.

Snape veio a biblioteca.

Harry rapidamente abaixou a cabeça, olhando para um volume empoeirado deitado na frente dele.

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Veio Manter o controle sobre ele?

Não, ele devia parar com isso. Se comportava como um paranoico. Afinal, os professores têm o direito de vir à biblioteca.

Engoliu em seco e abriu o livro, tentando ignorar o arrepio que sentiu. Ele tentou se concentrar no conteúdo, mas algo o incomodava. Alguma tensão pairava no ar. No começo, ele não pôde determinar o que era, mas quando leu pela terceira vez o conteúdo do livro sobre a mesa e não conseguiu lembrar de uma única palavra, ele foi atingido por uma súbita compreensão.

É por isso que ele sentiu formigamento no pescoço. Então, ele teve a impressão de que o ar ficou denso.

Snape olhava para ele.

Moveu a cabeça um pouco, olhando pelo canto do olho para trás. Ele viu. Uma sombra negra avançando por algumas prateleiras.

Ele não gostou. Por que Snape andava atrás dele? Por que ele tinha que aparecer? Por que não o deixava sozinho? Onde quer que ele estivesse, seja no corredor ou no Grande Salão, sentia imediatamente seu olhar e um formigamento. Como se aqueles olhos negros vagassem dando pequenos passos em sua pele, causando-lhe a loucura.

Esfregou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Mais uma vez moveu os olhos sobre a mesa de livros, e finalmente decidiu que não fazia sentido. Ele estava tão chateado que ele já tinha perdido completamente o foco. Ele devia procurar algo mais concreto. Mas como fazer isso, já que Snape ainda estava lá? E se ele se aproximasse dele? Harry lhe diria para cair fora. Isso mesmo. Ele não ia deixar esse filho da mãe lhe intimidar!

Ele se levantou e caminhou entre as prateleiras, ainda sentindo o olhar rastreá-lo. Ele caminhou ao longo das prateleiras, olhando para os títulos e ouvindo as batidas do seu próprio coração. Ele encontrou um livro fino com um título intrigante "A varinha na luta." Ele retirou-o da prateleira e voltou para a mesa. Snape ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar. Ele tinha um livro nas mãos, mas não o lia. Harry viu os dois brilhantes olhos escuros, dirigidos diretamente para ele. Engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa, tendo uma completa bagunça na sua cabeça. Mas Snape não havia se aproximado dele. Se ele quisesse qualquer coisa com ele, já teria se aproximado. E ainda não fez isso.

O que ele queria ali? Ele decidiu atormentá-lo com a sua presença? Iria olhar para ele até que Harry perdesse completamente sua sanidade?

Era como se ele...

Não deixe que ele faça isso! Deve fingir que ele não está aqui. Simplesmente ignorá-lo, até que finalmente se vá.

Ele abriu o livro, apoiou a cabeça na mão, virando o rosto ligeiramente em direção à janela para ver disfarçadamente pelo canto do olho, a sombra escondida atrás dele, franziu a testa, com grande esforço começou a ler.

Não foi fácil, mas pelo menos de vez em quando sucedeu-lhe por um momento esquecer o arrepiar irritante dos pelos do seu pescoço. Afinal, Snape não poderia ficar lá para sempre. Finalmente, um dia iria...

Pancada!

Algo bateu na mesa com tal força que balançou em cima. Harry deu um salto tão de repente que quase caiu da cadeira. Com o coração batendo na garganta, virou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de... Hermione.

- Você está aqui - ela suspirou, afastando os livros que ela jogou na mesa e por conta dos quais Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco. - Se importa se eu te fizer companhia? Raramente queria vir aqui comigo, é tão bom estudar juntos, você não acha?

Harry balançou a cabeça, um pouco tonto. Era impressão sua ou ele ouviu passos recuando?

Olhou para trás. Snape desapareceu. Ele olhou em volta da biblioteca e viu um manto negro desaparecer por trás das portas da saída.

Hermione seguiu os seus olhos e franziu a testa. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca e pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry adiantou-se apontando para o livro na montanha de volumes que ela trouxe.

- História da Magia? Não me diga que Binns mais uma vez pediu-nos para escrever um ensaio.

Hermione olhou para ele e esticou um leve sorriso no rosto, mas tingido com preocupação.

- Não, eu queria fazer algumas notas para as aulas de amanhã. E... Eu queria sentar com você um pouco. Se você não se importar.

Por que ele se incomodaria?

- Claro que não. É ... bom ter você aqui - gaguejou.

Hermione suspirou e se sentou ao lado, olhando para o livro deitado diante dele.

Então, ela olhou para ele.

Harry mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

- Precisa de uma mão? - Ela perguntou em voz baixa. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele estava grato que ela não quisesse fazer perguntas. Que ela não queria saber por que estava lendo aqueles tipos de livros e o que estava procurando. De qualquer forma, Ela provavelmente já deduziu a razão.

Ela só ... estava oferecendo apoio. Assim como em todos aqueles anos em comum, quando ele precisou ela sempre o ajudou desinteressadamente. E ele sempre podia contar com ela.

- Desculpe-me - sussurrou Hermione, quando chegou perto de um grosso volume e afastou outro. Não levantou a cabeça, mas percebeu que fechou as pálpebras por uns instantes.

- Sinto muito - disse depois de um tempo e caiu para um grosso volume passando-lhe as páginas

E isso era tudo. Nada mais era necessário.

* * *

Depois do jantar, ele voltou à biblioteca, pegou emprestado vários volumes, que ainda não tinha olhado, carregando-os, foi para o sétimo andar na direção da tapeçaria mostrando os trasgos aprendendo ballet com Barnabé o louco. Ele parou na parede oposta, caminhou três vezes de um lado para o outro, pensando muito firmemente sobre o melhor local para passar sua detenção, onde poderia se esconder o resto da noite, e logo uma porta apareceu na parede.

Ele abriu-a, entrou no quarto e... parou abruptamente quando viu a tão bem reproduzida e tão familiar câmara. Uma onda de calor inundou todo o seu corpo, e seu coração bateu mais rápido.

"_Boa noite, Severus."_

"_Sente-se, Potter."_

O eco destas palavras se refletiu em sua cabeça e sentiu um aperto doloroso no peito. Ele olhou com os olhos arregalados em direção ao bar.

Mas não havia ninguém lá.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

"Por favor, faça essa sala desaparecer, por favor, por favor" - ele repetia como um mantra, com medo de abrir os olhos. Mas depois de alguns minutos, abriu as pálpebras, e novamente viu o mesmo bar familiar, biblioteca, lareira, mesa de café, cadeira preta ...

Moveu a cabeça ligeiramente para um lado e engoliu em seco. Tinha uma segunda cadeira.

Ele respirava com dificuldade e lentamente entrou na sala. Ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa e se sentou na cadeira verde, olhando para as chamas bruxuleantes da lareira. Só depois de um momento é que ele foi capaz de pegar o livro. Quando abriu, viu como os seus dedos tremiam. Ele cerrou os punhos, esticou os dedos, algumas vezes, mas deu pouco resultado. Este quarto ... a decoração, fez as memórias atacá-lo de todos os lados, e ele não foi capaz de combatê-los.

Cada pedaço desta sala, todos, literalmente todos os objetos ali localizados, eram a marca de uma vida que já não existia. Que já não lhe pertencia.

As prateleiras de livros que desabavam no chão com qualquer briga grande. As portas, nas quais tantas vezes foi pressionado. As paredes, que eram impregnadas com seus gemidos e gritos. A cadeira verde em que ele e Sna ... E o bar, em que ...

Bar!

Harry pôs o livro de lado e foi até o armário e abriu-o, olhando cautelosamente para dentro.

Ali. Na linha reta. Garrafas dos melhores vinhos. Vazias.

Xingou e fechou o bar. Ele precisava tanto tomar uma bebida. Talvez isso o ajudasse esquecer. Embora por um tempo. Por um lado, um pouco. Ele precisava de tanto?

Ele suspirou e voltou ao seu lugar. Ele caiu em cima dele e olhei para as chamas.

Acabaria com isso! Ele tinha decidido! Snape não existia para ele! Agora, ele tinha outro objetivo. É só nele que ele deve focar. Foda-se onde ele está! Foda-se, o que aconteceu ali! Foda-se, quantos momentos viveram ali!

Ele parou e pegou o livro. Ele puxou seus pés para cima da cadeira e colocou o livro aberto sobre os joelhos dobrados. Olhou para o texto e começou a ler, franzindo a testa com a concentração e nunca permitindo que os seus olhos, se afastassem das letras pretas, não deixou-os deslizar para qualquer outra direção. Nem uma vez.

* * *

Na manhã de quinta-feira, Harry acordou com o vento atingindo as janelas do dormitório. Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos, achando que havia algo estranho com ele. Ao longo de seu corpo fluía ondas de calor. Todos os músculos estavam tensos. Provavelmente era efeito de algo que ele sonhou. Algo agradável. Alguma coisa ... emocionante. Ele tentou forçar a mente sonolenta para lembrar o que era, mas ele não podia. Lembrou-se apenas de um sussurro.

Ele levantou os olhos e olhou para baixo. Abrigada, perto de seus quadris, tinha uma protuberância muito grande. Inclinou-se para baixo do cobertor e olhou para ela.

Caramba!

Ele tinha uma ereção. Ereção, dura e dolorosa, ele tinha que fazer algo. Ele sabia que por si só ela teria diminuído. Sentiu muito claramente a tensão que queria romper sua boca. Ele mordeu os lábios e pôs a mão nas calças do pijama, envolvendo sua mão ao redor do pênis esticado.

Ele não pensou em nada enquanto se masturbava olhando para o dossel da cama. Sentia que a pele sensível ficava um pouco magoada, enquanto a mão seca estava se movendo na pele sensível, mas ele tinha que fazê-lo. Ele tinha de se aliviar.

Só um pouco. É quase ...

Sua mão acelerou. Ele cerrou os dentes, com foco na mão em movimento.

Ah, sim, apenas mais um pouco!

Quando seus testículos ficaram tensos, seu pênis estremeceu um pouco e jogou um líquido pegajoso, que fixou-se nos dedos dos pés.

E isso foi tudo. Uma onda de calor única, seguida por uma onda de frio, um momento de irritação e formigamento na parte inferior do abdômen e a ereção pulsando em sua mão. Isto era tudo. Nenhum prazer.

Vazio.

Ele suspirou e tirou a mão das calças.

Não era um bom começo.

* * *

Harry colocou seu livro sobre a mesa no canto da biblioteca e sentou-se ao lado dele. Desta vez, decidido procurar algo sobre mascaramento e ocultamento.

Ele começou a ver o livro mais grosso. Folheou o primeiro capítulo, mas não encontrou nada de interessante. Ele não precisa de qualquer feitiço de mascaramento, afinal, tinha a capa de invisibilidade. Estendeu a mão para o outro. Poções de invisibilidade. Sua mão pairou sobre o livro.

Ele cerrou e esfregou os olhos, tentando se livrar de imagens indesejadas. Não ajudou.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela, apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

Ele não queria isso. Nem mesmo era capaz de estudar em paz? Será que cada passo que dava as memórias tinham que persegui-lo? Tudo tinha que lembrá-lo constantemente o...?

Ele, é tão, "marcante". Ele lembrou quase chocado. Sua primeira vez com o Mestre de Poções foi "marcante". E ainda mais claramente lembrava o que aconteceu a seguir ... lembrou da aula do quadro em chamas, "ereção" em vez de "reação" e dizer que os componentes estavam debaixo das suas carteiras ... Bem, o "castigo" depois da aula.

Tensão. Ele não tinha boas lembranças. Doía. Memórias agradáveis não devem doer. Elas não devem fazer com que a garganta sangre, e a amargura flua na boca.

A neve se derramava fora da janela. Pequenos flocos lentamente caiam do céu, pousando suavemente no peitoril da janela. Foi nessa visão de algo reconfortante que os pensamentos de Harry começaram a fluir por áreas escuras em que definitivamente não se deve aventurar-se. Ele viu-os. Ele viu como cada pétala branca caia uma sobre a outra formando uma pilha se avolumando. Elas eram tão macias, frágeis e muito pequenas. Mas havia tantas que quase não cabiam no peitoril da janela. Quem teria pensado que estas partículas são capazes de criar algo assim? Elas vão cair e cair despercebidas, até que finalmente transporão o peitoril e por toda a ... vegetação rasteira. Direto para o fundo.

Assim como ele fez.

Ele sacudiu-se, sentindo um formigamento familiar. Ele sentiu por algum tempo, mas ele estava muito preocupado com seus pensamentos e olhando para fora da janela para ter prestado atenção.

Mas desta vez o formigamento se espalhou do seu pescoço para a face e ombro. Ele baixou a mão na qual descansava o queixo, ele nem precisava mover a cabeça para vê-lo.

Snape. Ele estava entre as prateleiras, alguns metros à sua esquerda, parcialmente escondido por detrás dos livros. Alto e escuro. Com ele ali, mesmo uma sombra ao seu redor parecia desaparecer.

Ele tinha que vê-lo por algum tempo.

Por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que não o deixava sozinho? O que ele quer? No que ele pensa?

Ele sabia que Snape não buscava o contato com ele. Devia haver outra coisa ...

Como esquecê-lo, se ele se sente constantemente observado por seu olho? Como esquecer, já que Snape tornou-se quase a sombra dele?

Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para o livro aberto.

Não, você não pode se deixar vencer! Não se intimide! Não fuja e não se esconda, apesar de que seria a solução mais simples. Vai mostrar a Snape que ele pode ir atrás dele quando quiser, como quiser, ele pode ficar assistindo-o, como quiser, mas não dobrará Harry. Não desta vez!

Ele respirou fundo, folheou rapidamente o capítulo sobre poções e feitiços de invisibilidade e chegou na parte de modificação de aparência. Ele se inclinou e começou a ler o livro.

"Snape não está aqui", ele repetia para si mesmo de vez em quando. "Snape não está aqui".

Mas ele estava. O tempo todo. Escondido atrás das prateleiras. Não se mexia. Parecia bastar-se em apenas observá-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos.

Ele imaginou que seria melhor estudar na Sala Precisa. Ali havia movimento e... vozes altas. Muito altas. Ele não conseguia se concentrar com clareza.

Ele se levantou, pegou o livro e, não olhando de modo algum para a sombra, foi direto para a o balcão da Sra. Pince. Pediu emprestados os livros e saiu da biblioteca, sendo evidentemente monitorado pelos olhos negros.

Quando ele estava no corredor, permitiu-se um profundo suspiro.

Sentiu-se imediatamente melhor. De alguma forma, o ar lhe enchia mais por dentro ...

Ele pegou outro fôlego e foi direto para o sétimo andar.

* * *

Snape não foi para o almoço de sexta-feira. Hermione também, avisou que tinha um ensaio muito difícil sobre numerologia para escrever e não iria. Harry sentou curvado sobre o prato e tentou engolir um pequeno pedaço de frango frito. Ele não conseguiu isso. Ele estava muito assustado com o que o esperava depois do almoço ...

- Harry, isso é para você.

O rapaz se afastou da mesa, na qual, juntamente com Ron, comia o almoço, e olhou com surpresa para Luna atrás dele. A menina o chamou esticando uma pequena pedra turquesa em sua direção.

Harry hesitou, mas aceitou o presente. Ele virou a pedra em seus dedos, mas de alguma forma não parecia especial.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou.

- Opala - disse Luna, como se explicasse tudo. Harry olhou para ela com expectativa. A menina revirou os olhos. - Opala - ela repetiu. – Olhe para ela toda vez que desejar olhar para outra coisa.

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar: "Qual coisa?" Quando de repente, em sua mente, algo surpreendente surgiu.

Imediatamente após o almoço haveria a aula de Poções. A primeira aula de Poções depois do que... O próprio pensamento disto fez sua garganta sangrar, fazendo com que ele não fosse capaz de engolir saliva e seu estômago se contraiu em cambalhotas.

E agora, Luna traz-lhe uma pedra para ... para quê? Para olhar para ela na sala de aula? Como se isso fosse ajudá-lo? Era completamente inútil.

- Obrigado – ele murmurou e escorregou o presente no bolso da calça.

- Meu pai sempre disse que se você não quer olhar para algo, então tem que se encontrar em algo que você gosta de olhar. Ela tenho uma cor tão bonita, né? - Ela sorriu.

- Sim. Obrigado, Luna - Harry repetiu novamente e virou-se para o prato.

- Boa sorte - disse a corvinal e foi para sua mesa.

- É estranho - murmurou Ron, quando ele engoliu um pedaço de batata muito grande. - Em que tipo de coisa você iria querer olhar?

Harry não respondeu. Encolheu os ombros. Ele olhou para o frango assado e sentiu que se não saísse imediatamente, ele iria por para fora tudo o que ele comeu.

- Vamos - ele disse e se levantou. Ele sentiu como se estivesse rumando para uma batalha.

Eu não estava tão longe da verdade.

* * *

Harry pegou o livro, a balança de bronze, o caldeirão de estanho, tinta, pena e um rolo de pergaminho limpo e arrumou tudo na bancada, tentando não tremer em meio a toda a arrumação. Snape ainda não estava lá. Portanto, todos os olhos estavam sobre ele.

O que eles estavam pensando? Que mais uma vez irromperia em lágrimas? Já estava nervoso o suficiente, ele não precisava deles olhando para ele daquele jeito! Mesmo Neville olhava para ele com apreensão.

- Harry, pare de amassar seus pergaminhos, quando tiver que tomar notas, eu não vou emprestar o meu, porque ele está bem pouco. – ouviu a voz de Ron, só assim Harry percebeu que comprimia tanto os pergaminhos mantidos nas mãos que quase não serviam mais para a escrita. Ron olhou ao redor da sala de aula e vendo os sorrisos bobos de uma sonserina olhando para ele, latiu: - O que você está olhando?

- Deixe-os - murmurou Hermione. - Você sabe que ela faz isso de propósito, só para nos aborrecer. Aqui, Harry. - A menina colocou um pergaminho limpo a sua frente.

- Obrigado - gaguejou Harry, sentindo-se muito estúpido. Ele se sentou no banco e dirigiu um olhar inquieto, inclinando-se para o livro de "Poções Avançadas" sobre a mesa.

Ele temia esta aula. Ao invés de tentar convencer a si mesmo que estava tudo bem. Sabia que poderia esperar tudo da parte de Snape. Sempre o pior.

Só queria sobreviver de alguma forma esta aula. Provavelmente não precisava de muito.

Já havia decidido que não se permitiria ser provocado por nada do que Snape fizesse ou dissesse. Ele o ignoraria. Em geral, nem sequer vai olhar para ele. Era a maneira mais sensata para lidar com isso. Na verdade, provavelmente era a única saída que tinha.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e o ruído de conversas de alunos que enchia a classe, deu lugar ao silêncio. Harry respirou fundo e começou a olhar para seu manual.

Ele ouviu a longa capa varrendo o chão de pedra a cada passo dado na sala de Poções. Snape parou no meio da sala e, como Harry deduziu, provavelmente, lançou um olhar aos seus discípulos. Estava satisfeito, sentiu os pelos de seu antebraço flutuando por conta de algo que rastejou sobre a sua pele fazendo-a formigar. Felizmente não durou muito tempo.

- Guardem o livro - disse Snape. Era a primeira vez que Harry ouvia a sua voz na segunda-feira. Ela era apenas tão baixa, profunda e ... ligeiramente rouca? Era diferente da voz forte e confiante que o homem usava em sala de aula. - Escreverão um pequeno teste. Vamos verificar o que memorizaram das lições anteriores.

Harry sabia perfeitamente bem o que memorizara

Por um momento a sala ficou cheia de ruído, quando os alunos guardaram os livros didáticos nas bolsas.

- As perguntas estão no quadro. Vocês têm 20 minutos.

Harry suspirou. Ele não tinha saída. Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça. Felizmente, o quadro ficava separado da mesa do professor. Ele só podia vê-lo de canto de olho, mas apenas tentou olhar a pergunta sem olhar para o canto.

Assim como ele suspeitava, não sabia a resposta de qualquer pergunta. Recentemente, passou a não estudar Poções. Deixou de ser sua matéria favorita. Mas tinha que escrever alguma coisa. O que quer que seja. Ele suspirou de novo e se inclinou sobre o pergaminho.

E então ele sentiu o formigamento novamente. Apenas por um momento, mas foi o suficiente para perder completamente a linha de raciocínio. Antes de concluir o tempo do teste, sentiu essa sensação outras quatro vezes. Quantas vezes mais iria sentir isso até o final da aula?

- Accio testes - murmurou Snape, antes dele ter terminado de escrever. Pô-los em sua mesa e apontou sua varinha para o quadro-negro, de onde as perguntas desapareceram, e apareceu uma lista de ingredientes de uma nova poção. - Quem pode me dizer o que é esta poção? - Ele perguntou, olhando ao redor da sala de aula. Harry viu a mão de Hermione querer erguer-se inconscientemente ao seu lado, mas não fez isso, se conteve. Ela olhou para ele furtivamente. Ele ficou grato por ela ter se abstido de responder para evitar chamar a atenção de Snape para o seu lado, embora soubesse que tenha, provavelmente, custado muito. Mas o improvável aconteceu. O olhar dos olhos negros depois de um tempo, descansou em sua bancada. - Talvez a senhorita Granger?

Hermione sentou-se e limpou sua garganta.

- Extrato de absinto é usado em poção inebriante, mas as unhas secas de dragão são normalmente aplicadas em Poções que retardam a circulação sanguínea. A decocção de veneno de tarântula efetivamente paralisa os nervos. Então, eu suspeito que isso deve ser algum tipo de poção usada em anestesia. Sangue de salamandras nos dá o resultado final, ou seja, algumas horas em coma. Por isso, é provavelmente a Poção de Morpheus.

Por um momento houve silêncio na sala de aula.

- Resposta exaustiva e perfeita, Strª Granger. Sim, Poção de Morpheus. Usada em casos particularmente graves, quando você é atingido por Magia Negra ou sofre um acidente mágico extremamente perigoso. E sua tarefa a ser executada na aula de hoje é a preparação dessa poção. Espero que seja melhor do que na aula anterior. Comecem o trabalho. - Depois dessas palavras, Snape virou-se e sentou-se à mesa. Hermione olhou para Harry com um misto de surpresa no rosto. Harry ouviu os sussurros atônitos dos alunos atrás das costas, e Ron parecia ter sido atingido por um relâmpago.

Pela primeira vez, Snape elogiou Hermione. Pela primeira vez alguém da Grifinória foi elogiado. Este evento exigia uma comemoração e entrar para " Hogwarts: Uma História ".

Harry ouviu um sussurro cheio de extrema descrença vindo de Ron:

- Ele ficou louco. Ou foi atropelado depois da última aula. Não há outra explicação.

Nem Hermione nem Harry lhe respondeu. Apenas se entreolharam e começaram a copiar a lista de ingredientes da Poção Morpheus. Ron deu de ombros e seguiu os seus passos.

Apesar da poção não parecer complicada. Eles trabalharam em silêncio, ocasionalmente, iam ao armário pegar os ingredientes. Tudo estaria muito bem se Harry não sentisse ser seguido o tempo todo pelo olhar de Snape. Nunca ficava nele mais do que alguns segundos, mas a sensação que lhe causava era suficiente para distraí-lo completamente e não deixá-lo trabalhar em paz.

No meio da aula, Snape se levantou e caminhou fazendo a ronda habitual pela sala de aula para verificar o progresso até o momento. Harry podia sentir a tensão aumentar imediatamente quando os estudantes se afastavam de seus caldeirões, preparando-se para os comentários maliciosos do professor. Imagine sua surpresa, portanto, quando Snape apenas olhou para os caldeirões sem dizer qualquer coisa. Nem uma única palavra de zombaria. Nada.

Quando o professor passou por eles, caíram em descrença cada vez maior. Mas Harry não viu. Ele estava muito ocupado ouvindo as batidas do seu coração enquanto Snape passava pelas bancadas, se aproximando, em breve chegaria até ele e espiaria seu caldeirão. Nesta fase, a poção deveria estar púrpura, e não parecida com algo tipo um mingau marrom. Ele se perguntava o que o professor trovejaria nele naquele momento. depois da última aula, ele esperava tudo.

Snape parou perto de Lilá e olhou para o caldeirão. Vendo surgir uma enorme bolha na superfície da poção, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e, talvez, desta vez ele não poderia deixar isso sem comentário. Quando ele abriu a boca, Lilá afundou rapidamente o olhar em seu caldeirão, à espera do discurso.

- Da próxima vez, tente primeiro colocar uma unha de dragão e só quando observar que a primeira dissolveu, adicione o resto. E depois certifique-se de que a temperatura esteja correta.

Ignorando a boca aberta de surpresa de Lilá, foi além. Sem dizer uma palavra passou pelas poções de Seamus, Dean e o resto da Grifinória. Mesmo Neville não recebeu um único comentário. Provavelmente essa foi a primeira vez. Snape ter passado por Neville sem ter feito qualquer comentário, parece ter tirado completamente o garoto do equilíbrio, pois quando o professor se afastou de sua bancada, ele esbarrou e derrubou uma garrafa de sangue de salamandra. O professor virou-se e encarou-o com um olhar firme. Neville jogou-se para limpar, murmurando um pedido de desculpas, e todos prenderam a respiração quando Snape pôs a mão em suas vestes e tirou a varinha diante deles.

- Reparo - murmurou, apontando para a garrafa quebrada. E isso foi tudo. Neville não disse uma palavra. O professor só virou e foi embora.

Harry sentiu o olhar de todos os estudantes da sala em sua pele, aquilo começou a ultrapassar o limite aceitável.

Snape se comportou como um... professor normal. Não gritou, não pregou comentários sarcásticos, deu conselhos, e até mesmo ...

Ele parou no caldeirão de Ron e olhou para dentro. Borbulhava uma poção rosa com bolhas tão altas que era como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Snape franziu a testa e puxou sua varinha novamente, reduzindo o fogo sob seu caldeirão.

- O sangue de salamandra é adicionado antes da poção começa a ferver - resmungou e foi para o caldeirão de Hermione. Olhou para ele, não disse uma palavra e caminhou até a posição de Harry.

O garoto ficou tenso, vendo pelo canto do seu olho o farfalhar das vestes negras a apenas meio metro dele. Na ponta dos dedos. Ele engoliu em seco e começou a se concentrar num nó do banco.

"Vá embora", pedia ele em seus pensamentos. "Basta olhar para dentro e ir."

Mas Snape não o deixou. Por um momento ele ficou ao lado dele, como se perguntando-se sobre alguma coisa. E depois de um tempo, quando Harry pensou que ele ia enlouquecer com aquele cheiro de ervas flutuando em torno dele, o homem se moveu e... sua mão deslizou para fora do manto, magra e pálida. O coração de Harry saltou para a sua garganta, quando a mão começou a aproximar-se dele, para sua mão posta sob a bancada, com os punhos cerrados tão apertado que quase perfurava-se com as unhas na pele. A mão de Snape foi direto em direção a sua mão direita.

O que ele está fazendo? Provavelmente não vai ...? Ó Deus!

Quando Harry já estava considerando sobre a remoção rápida das mãos de cima da bancada, ele percebeu que a mão de Snape estava indo... mais para a direita. Para afundar em uma tigela de unhas secas de dragão. Os longos dedos mergulharam na tigela pegando um punhado de unhas. Então pairou-a sobre o caldeirão e jogou dez unhas de dragão e colocou o resto na tigela.

Harry ouvia um forte zumbido nos ouvidos.

Snape limpou a mão em seu robe e sem uma palavra saiu.

O q... que foi? O que isso queria dizer? O que ele estava fazendo?

Tentando acalmar o coração frágil em seu peito, engoliu em seco e esticou os dedos trêmulos. Na classe havia um silêncio absoluto. Considerou que todo mundo estava igualmente chocado, tanto com Snape, quanto com Harry.

Não só deu conselhos, mas também ... ajudou.

- Talvez alguém trocou Snape? – Ron sussurrou para Harry. - Ou lançaram um Imperius?

Harry não pactuava da conjectura de Rony. Ele sonhava com o final daquela longa aula. Para poder ser capaz de fugir, para não ter mais que suportar a presença, cheiro e a voz de Severus Snape.

Snape voltou para sua posição em sua mesa, sentou-se e mergulhou nos pergaminhos. Os alunos voltaram lentamente para o trabalho, de vez em quando trocando sussurros incrédulos entre si.

Harry suspirou várias vezes, tentando ignorar Hermione espreitando a lista de ingredientes que ele mesmo copiou do quadro, lá constava sete unhas secas de dragão. Impulsionado pela curiosidade, olhou para o quadro negro.

Bem, sim. Cometeu um erro na prescrição. No quando estava escrito dezessete. Puta que pariu! Porra, ele acertou quantos faltavam! Como Snape podia saber? Como ele sabia em que ponto errou? Adivinhou apenas pela cor da poção, ou o observou cuidadosamente durante toda a lição?

Agora ele queria mais do que nunca , sair dali. O mais rapidamente possível!

Ele voltou a trabalhar, mas se ele já tinha problemas com a concentração, então agora ele estava tão distraído que precisava ler várias vezes as sentenças seguintes para compreender.

Seus pensamentos estavam em um ritmo frenético, tentando entender o comportamento de Snape. O filho da puta fez isso de propósito! Especialmente para perturbá-lo, especialmente para chamar atenção! Especialmente tentando levá-lo a loucura! Mas por quê? Divertiu-se com isso? Ele queria importuná-lo ainda mais? Para provar alguma coisa?

Não! Ele não pode permitir isso! Devia lavar as mãos para esse assunto! Ele deve, de alguma forma, se livrar da sombra correndo atrás dele!

- Encham um frasco, coloquem sobre a minha mesa, e podem ir.- disse Snape, quando o sino no corredor anunciou o fim das aulas. Os alunos ficaram aliviados ao notar que o professor aparentemente não tinha intenção de fazer a ronda de avaliação para tecer comentários sobre seus resultados, como era habitual fazer no final da aula. Não era só por isso que estavam tão aliviados, mas é que tinham todo um final de semana sem aulas, era grande demais para qualquer outro menos para Harry e Hermione. Grifinórias e sonserinas saíram de suas cadeiras e começaram a arrumar suas bolsas às pressas, por sua vez enchendo os frascos com poções coloridas.

Harry sentiu uma excitação evidente ao pensar que agora teria que levar o frasco com sua poção até a mesa de Snape, mas ele não podia demonstrar que estava com medo dele, não se mostraria um covarde mandando Rony ou Hermione fazer isso por ele. Ele pôs os utensílios e os livros na bolsa, pegou o frasco de vidro localizado em seu kit e serviu-lhe um pouco da substância escura e sombria. E quando ele estava prestes a se mover para seguir Ron e Hermione na direção da fila de estudantes que estava colocando suas amostras na mesa do professor, o seu frasco, de modo inexplicável, escorregou de suas mãos, como se algo tivesse sacudido-o levando-o ao chão, quebrando-se. Ele piscou, completamente surpreso com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Felizmente, ainda não tinha esvaziado o seu caldeirão. Curvou-se para a bolsa e pegou outro frasco, mas acabou que não deu em outro resultado, quebrou-se. Xingando intimamente sua falta de coordenação (embora ele estivesse convencido de que ele já tinha tentado usar o conjunto inteiro), moveu-se para um pequeno armário na segunda extremidade da sala para tomar um dos frascos escola. Antes que ele pudesse voltar e preenchê-lo novamente, a classe estava quase deserta, e havia poucos alunos nas proximidades.

Ele respirou fundo e tentando acalmar seu coração que batia muito rápido, moveu-se para a mesa, parando no final de uma pequena fila composta por Neville e dois sonserinas. Ron e Hermione já haviam retornado para o banco e começaram a arrumar suas coisas.

Ele tentou olhar para qualquer coisa, desde que não olhasse para ele. Não para a sombra escura que aparecia na fronteira da sua vista.

Não olhe para ele. Não olhe. Basta deixar o frasco e ir embora. Não tem de olhar para ele, não faça isso. Os sonserinas deixaram suas poções e foram para o banco pegar seus pertences. Era apenas Neville. E Harry.

Neville colocou com a mão trêmula o frasco na parte superior da mesa escura com a cabeça baixa, virou e foi embora.

É agora. Este é o momento. Nada os separava. Só a mesa. E Harry sentiu como se estivesse nu. Como se não tivesse nada que o encobrisse do olhar penetrante. Ele tinha a impressão de que desta vez, absolutamente todos os pelos de seu corpo subiram.

Teimosamente fitou seu olhar nos frascos empoeirados de uma das prateleiras, estendeu a mão e colocou sua poção sobre o balcão. E quando ele estava de costas, Snape moveu-se violentamente e Harry congelou, sentindo o tempo parar, sentiu o entrelaçamento dos dedos frios em torno de sua mão fechada no frasco. Completamente surpreso, virou a cabeça e olhou para aqueles olhos negros. Os olhos que olhavam para ele de tal forma que, fez girar a sua cabeça e dobrar seus joelhos sob ele. Havia neste olhar nem um pouco de desprezo, luxúria, incêndio ou algo igualmente intenso. Não. Havia algo neles ... algo que ele viu apenas algumas vezes. Gentileza.

E então Snape fez algo que enviou calafrios pelo corpo tenso de Harry, tão fortes que ele sentiu que corria até os dedos dos pés. Com a mão acariciou ternamente a sua. A impressão que Harry teve era de que a pele onde seus dedos tocaram, estava coberta de brilho.

Não! Basta! Desta vez, não vai cair nesses truques!

Ele puxou sua mão e se afastou dele, querendo sair o mais rápido possível, tentando silenciar o coração galopando no peito. Embalou rapidamente seus pertences ao lado dos amigos que ainda estavam arrumando suas coisas, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo para o corredor.

Como ele se atreve? Como ousa tocá-lo? Como pôde pensar que poderia tocá-lo? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Um tão pequeno gesto provocou uma reação tão grande nele que era como a queda de uma gota de água em óleo quente. Fervilhava de nervosismo e sentiu-se completamente destruído.

Ele queria se esconder em algum lugar. Ele tinha que se esconder em algum lugar. Agora, imediatamente.

No lado oposto do corredor havia uma porta para o banheiro. Não prestou atenção ao olhar atônito dos alunos espalhados por todo o corredor, foi para o centro e bateu a porta com força atrás dele.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Fran,** que bom que você voltou a comentar, realmente a fic mexe intensamente com os nossos sentimentos, nos causa uma exaustão emocional viciante, é estranho, não? A fic maltrata nossos nervos, nos faz sentir raiva, pena, tristeza, paixão, carinho, esperança e desespero... e dúvidas, muitas dúvidas. Essas dúvidas sobre Snape irão ficar cada vez maiores, pode apostar. Já chegou o momento da bipartição das opiniões, ou mesmo tripartição, pois já há os que acreditam que Snape não está em nenhum dos lados. Hora das teorias e apostas, Snape está com Voldemort, Dumbledore, ou nenhum dos dois? Ainda há muita pedra para rolar nessa colina...

**Ana Scully Rickman**, sabe aquela história de que não é o que você tem a dizer que vai chocar as pessoas, mas o como e em que circunstâncias vai fazer isso? Pois foi exatamente o que aconteceu no caso de Harry e Hermione. Na primeira conversa que eles tiveram sobre o assunto "Snape", na ala hospitalar, Harry estava na defensiva, tanto de seu segredo quanto do seu desejo de continuar com Severus, Hermione estava no ataque, querendo por um fim no relacionamento. Na segunda conversa sobre o mesmo tema, meses depois, no dormitório, Harry não estava mais na defensiva, tudo já tinha acabado, não havia mais nada para Hermione derrubar, ela por sua vez, estava na defensiva, por conta do sofrimento do amigo. O desejo de diminuir a dor do amigo suplantou o nojo e indignação ante a realidade "ilegal" do romance que Harry viveu com um professor. Dessa vez, não havia espaço para censuras, não que ela não quisesse fazer isso, mas é que dessa vez, Harry atacou primeiro dizendo: " _e você, porra, você vem me dar sermões! Esses sermões não se importam com o meu coração. Estamos falando do meu coração, caramba! O meu maldito coração ! " . _ Sim, dessa vez ele estava tão transtornado que não possibilitou outra coisa a Hermione que não, exercitar seu lado compreensivo e olhar para o ponto que ela não olhou na primeira vez na ala hospitalar: o coração de Harry. Independente de qualquer ato ilegal, havia o coração sofredor de Harry, e isso era mais importante para ela, por isso que, dessa vez, ela demonstrou aceitação, até porque não havia mais nada a ser atacado, não havia mais romance, tudo tinha acabado, havia agora apenas o sofrimento do amigo.

Quanto a Nott, bem, ele é um recruta Comensal da Morte, Snape é seu tutor no treinamento de Magia Negra, ele está mais próximo do Mestre e sabe o quanto Snape desaprova qualquer menção a assuntos em que o nome dele possa ser suscitado, mesmo que ligeiramente, e principalmente em brincadeiras. Digamos que Nott assumiu o papel moderador que Draco exercia, Malfoy mantinha sempre os sonserinas na linha, impedindo que qualquer um fizesse qualquer tipo de brincadeira sobre Harry e Snape, posto o Mestre de Poções haver proibido isso de modo muito contundente em sala de aula. Nott não quer que Snape fique sabendo das gracinhas que possivelmente os sonserinas venham a realizar, pois certamente Snape ficaria irado com eles, então tenta conter as brincadeiras públicas que Zabini, às vezes deixa, escapar. É tudo uma questão de autoproteção, ninguém quer atrair a ira de Snape para si, certo? E os sonserinas sabem que, quando Snape está zangado, ele não poupa nem a sua amada casa.

**Milandy,** muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja do seu agrado. A fic é surpreendente do começo ao fim, pode ter certeza!

**Renata**, o nojo que Hermione manifestou enquanto Harry explodia desabafando tudo o que ele e Severus faziam durante as detenções, foi uma manifestação da personalidade restrita às regras e padrões que é a base da mente da personagem, tudo que foge às regras, causa uma reação negativa nela. Vimos ali uma manifestação genuína da opinião íntima de Hermione, uma opinião desvinculada de qualquer conceito teórico, naquele momento ela não era a sabe-tudo, mas uma menina de 16 anos que foi educada compreendendo que o amor conjugal só poderia ser admitido entre pares opostos. Mas eu concordo que ela poderia ser um pouquinho menos dramática quando descobriu que Harry e Snape haviam tido relações sexuais.

**Andrade,**compreendo o quanto os sentimentos de Harry possam ter mexido com você, tendo em vista que o Desiderium Intimum demonstra uma impressionante singularidade na construção emocional dos personagens, de fato, torna-se quase impossível não sentir empatia sentimental lendo o sofrimento de Harry, pois não é uma descrição de um sofrimento adolescente, infantil e raso, percebemos algo profundo, até mesmo maduro em alguns aspectos. Sangra-se junto com ele, inevitavelmente...

Severus terá muito trabalho para conseguir chegar perto de Harry novamente, pode ter certeza.

**(?)Guest**, a conversa de Harry e Hermione foi muito providencial mesmo, ele precisava desabafar toda a sua frustração, e principalmente o quanto _"está cansado de fazer o que esperam dele,cansado de ser sempre julgado...". _Hermione é muito restrita às regras, ao padrão, isso está tão cristalizado nela que quase esqueceu que diante dela havia um amigo sofrendo e não um aluno infrator sujeito a repreensões. A dor que o menino expressou conseguiu trazer o lado puramente humano de Hermione vir para fora, deixando de lado o seu racionalismo que gritava "isso é ilegal", "um professor", "mais de 20 anos mais velho".


	57. Chapter 57

**51 Assombrado por uma Sombra**

**Parte 2**

O banheiro estava vazio. Harry correu por ele e chegou à primeira borda da cabine, entrou e fechou. Ele jogou a bolsa no chão, sentou-se sobre a tampa fechada, tirou os óculos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o comportamento de Snape na sala de aula o colocou completamente fora de equilíbrio. Pensamentos giravam descontroladamente em sua cabeça, e o coração batendo no seu peito de alguma forma não conseguia se acalmar.

Ele só queria esquecer. Ele queria apenas odiar. Mas Snape não lhe permitia fazê-lo. Seria muito mais fácil para ele se ele não sentisse o tempo todo o olhar dele seguindo cada um dos seus passos, seria melhor se Snape se comportasse como de costume. Desagradável, vil, injusto e imbecil, que foi todos esses anos. Seria muito mais fácil se Snape desdenhasse, tirasse pontos, risse de Neville, zombasse da Grifinória ... Harry poderia, então, olhar para ele com nojo e pensar sobre o quanto ele o odeia e como está tudo acabado agora.

Ele se lembrava de como Snape, sem uma palavra, passou pelas poções completamente estragadas, como aconselhou e ajudou, não gritou com Neville por conta da destruição de ... e ele sabia que ele devia sentir nojo e não gostar dele, mas ele sentia apenas a frustração e a raiva crescente que se espalhava sobre seu corpo como um veneno, porque deduzia a razão de Snape se comportar assim. Este canalha, egoísta e sorrateiro fez tudo isso especificamente porque ele queria alguma coisa. Ele tentava, dessa maneira, aliviar a situação, acalmar a tempestade que causou. Ele era como um lobo, que se disfarçou de pele de cordeiro para ser capaz de chegar perto o suficiente das vítimas sem grandes problemas. Ele era um predador à caça. Perseguindo lentamente, passo a passo, domesticando Harry com a sua presença, no momento certo ... atacaria e traria-o de volta ao seu covil.

Harry esfregou os olhos.

Se Snape vai se comportar sempre desse modo, em cada aula...não tinha ideia de como ficar em pé. Nem se ele poderia suportar.

Ele não pode permitir isso. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de deixar Snape, nem por um segundo, pensar que o que ele está fazendo, tem algum significado para Harry, que ele tem alguma influência sobre ele. É preciso mostrar a ele, provar que ele não quer ter nada a ver com o homem, que os seus tratamentos diferenciados são inúteis, que isso não irá seduzir Harry e que ele sabe muito bem o que Snape está querendo.

Este bastardo realmente acha que isso é suficiente? Que apenas alguns olhares, alguns gestos e Harry correrá para ele como um cachorrinho doente? Oh não! Certamente isso não acontecerá. Não deixará que ... não permitirá que, pela segunda vez, seja apanhado em um pântano!

Ele pressionou os óculos no nariz e olhou para a porta como se fosse seu pior inimigo. A raiva borbulhava nele. Mas ele a empurrou para o fundo do estômago, decidindo que ele iria esperar até poder descarregá-la em algo forte e duro, e só quando for necessário, lhe dará liberdade.

Mas agora ele tinha que ir. Ele não sabia quanto tempo passou ali, suspeita que cerca de 10 a15 minutos, mas ele não tinha intenção de fazer Ron e Hermione começarem a procurá-lo e depois perguntar onde ele esteve assim por tanto tempo. Ele se abaixou e puxou da bolsa a sua capa de invisibilidade. Era melhor usá-la. Afinal, ele estava trancado no banheiro. Ele não queria que vissem onde ele esteve sozinho, além disso, estava nas proximidades da sala de aula de Poções.

Ele jogou a bolsa por cima do ombro, embrulhou-se bem com a capa, saiu da cabine e caminhou até a porta. Lá fora havia silêncio. Ele suspirou e delicadamente pressionou a maçaneta. A porta se abriu com um rangido tranquilo, mas o eco desse som muito sofrido correu pelos corredores. Harry franziu a testa e empurrou a porta mais firmemente, e foi para fora, mas na metade do ato, parou abruptamente, como se atingido por um feitiço paralisante. Do outro lado do corredor estava Snape. Ele mantinha a mão na maçaneta da porta para sala de Poções, que provavelmente estava prestes a fechar e tinha os olhos bem abertos olhando para o lugar onde Harry estava.

Mesmo em Hogwarts auto abertura de portas não era normal.

Porra! Sempre, sempre teve uma sorte muito ruim! Foda! Puta! Puta! Puta!

Harry ficou imóvel, violentamente xingando em sua mente tudo o que foi sugerido a ele na mente e ouvia o bater selvagem do seu coração. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, mas não conseguia fechá-la agora. Ele não podia fazer um movimento sequer. Ele temia que mesmo o menor sussurro poderia trair a sua presença.

Ele viu os olhos de Snape estreitarem-se e começar a pesquisar e olhar para a porta. O coração de Harry veio até a garganta a cada momento que os olhos negros permaneciam repousados sobre ele e ele estava quase certo de que Snape sentia a presença dele, ele sabia ...

Não, não era estúpido. Ele deve se acalmar. Ele não podia vê-lo. Talvez ele só estivesse refletindo ... sim, refletindo, sobre o que poderia abrir uma porta selada?

Depois de um momento, Snape virou-se para a sala de aula de Poções e Harry quase desmaiou de alívio. O homem fechou a porta da sala, virou a chave e se escondeu em suas roupas. E então, para o desespero de Harry se virou e foi direto para ele. O rapaz saltou para o lado ao mesmo tempo, o homem estendeu a mão para fechar a porta do banheiro indisciplinado. E então várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. Snape congelou, suas narinas tremeram quando inalou profundamente um perfume pairando por todo o lugar, o doce aroma de baunilha, e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se ele sentisse um estranho prazer. Harry agarrou-se à parede, sentindo um aperto repentino no peito. Seu coração batia tão depressa e com firmeza, que ele tinha a impressão de que podia-se ouvi-lo perfeitamente ao longo do corredor.

Seu perfume. Snape sentiu o cheiro. Seu maldito cheiro!

O homem levantou as pálpebras e os olhos por uma fração de segundo foram para o lado, indo direto ao ponto onde Harry estava, e perfurou-o com um olhar que fez com ele sentisse os joelhos dobrarem e suarem.

E isso foi tudo. Ele não disse nada. Não virou a cabeça. Não fez qualquer gesto. Só fechou a porta, empertigou-se e não olhou na direção em que Harry quase tentou se misturar com a parede, passou à frente pelo corredor. O menino olhou para a capa preta acenando, até Snape desaparecer na esquina do corredor e, em seguida, sentiu a coragem para soltar o ar que prendia até aquele momento. Escorregou pela parede e sentou no chão, ainda sentindo uma sensação estranha na área do estômago.

Não havia muito faltando. Muito, muito pouco ...

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, estremecendo. Não iria para a biblioteca hoje. Ele teve o suficiente. Ele teve o bastante desta aula, essa tensão, e acima de tudo, estava farto de Snape. Ele não queria se sentir novamente perseguido pelo olhar persistente. Ele só queria relaxar. Ele precisava pensar sobre o que fazer para suportar a próxima semana ...

* * *

Harry passou todo o sábado no dormitório e na sala comunal. Ele não queria encontrar Snape. Não queria nenhuma proximidade, nem mesmo a distância que separava a mesa da Grifinória da mesa dos professores. Ron e Dobby trouxeram almoço. No jantar, ele não quis nada. Usou o tempo livre para estudar várias matérias. Com a exceção de Poções. Ron saiu de perto de Harry quando ele se recusou a jogar Snap explosivo, o ruivo foi brincar com Neville. Hermione passou a tarde na biblioteca, desse modo, Harry ficou completamente sozinho. Condenado e a mercê de ataques repentinos das memórias à espreita nas esquinas de sua mente, prontas para atacar a qualquer momento, prontas para pular e atacá-lo. Ele tentou o melhor que pôde, abafa-las com o estudo, mas elas ainda percorriam o seu subconsciente, debatendo-se e fazendo vãos os seus esforços.

Mas pelo menos ele teve um dia de relativa paz. Um dia, em que ficou livre da perseguição daqueles olhos negros escondidos atrás de uma prateleira, escondido em forma de sombra. Então, aqui sentado na sala, no final da tarde quente e comum, cercado por livros e estudantes tagarelantes, ele podia odiar Snape com toda a sua alma. Era muito mais fácil do que quando ele estava lá, na biblioteca com uma silhueta escura constantemente circulando em algum lugar no limite de seu campo de visão. Aqui ele pode odiá-lo tanto quanto ele quer. Talvez ele devesse só estudar ali?

À noite, quando ele concluiu todos os trabalhos, praticou todos os feitiços, leu todos os capítulos e respondeu todas as perguntas, e mesmo alguns itens à frente, ele teve que finalmente desistir e ir dormir. Ron bufou enquanto Harry se cobria até o queixo e olhou para as sombras dançantes nas paredes. Tentou não pensar em nada enquanto adormecia. Não pensaria sobre o que fará no dia seguinte, ou se iria passar novamente o dia na sala comunal, nem no fato de que praticamente não conversou com Ron hoje porque não tinha vontade. Ele tentou realmente não pensar em nada. Infelizmente, seu subconsciente dava um jeito de pensar por ele. Isto provavelmente se dava porque, tão logo ele fechasse as pálpebras, ele via um par de negros olhos brilhantes, mesmo que passasse algumas horas sem pensar neles.

"Não! Não! Não! Vá embora!" - Ele repetiu em sua cabeça, lembrando a imagem do mapa mostrando a localização da constelação de Andrômeda ao lado de Mercúrio nas proximidades de Aquário, que atraiu imediatamente para si antes de deitar. Ajudou. Pelo menos era tão chato, que adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Em seu subconsciente, no entanto, ainda ecoava em alto e bom som: "Não!"

* * *

- Crucio!

Sentiu-se ser perfurado com dor. Tão assustadora, tão excruciante, como se alguém rasgasse-o vivo, arrancando sua pele do corpo, lacerando seus nervos.

- Crucio! Crucio!

Alguém estava gritando, e depois de um tempo percebeu que esse som horrível saia de sua própria garganta. Ele tinha uma vaga impressão de que tremia espasmodicamente em um pavimento, duro e gelado, mas não podia ter certeza, porque ele não sentia nada além de dor. Cegante. Terrivelmente desumana. Rosnava, rosnava e gritava, mas não ajudava.

Por fim, o feitiço foi suspenso. Por um breve momento, mas foi o suficiente para ser capaz de abrir os olhos ardentes e vagar a vista pelas proximidades. Ele viu que ao seu redor havia várias figuras em vestes pretas, capuzes e máscaras brancas. Ele não podia ver seus rostos, mas sabia que sorriam zombeteiros, olhando para o seu sofrimento. Eles queriam ver mais. Eles queriam ver como ele sangraria e imploraria por piedade, eles queriam apreciar a visão antes de ...

Seus olhos inquietos pousaram-se sobre uma figura alta erguida perto dele olhando-o com seus olhos vermelhos reptilianos. Na boca sem lábios podia ver o sorriso de satisfação tão assustadora e sobrenatural, que parecia estar imerso na satisfação de um orgasmo. A boca agora estendeu-se ainda mais, revelando uma fileira de dentes afiados e amarelos, por onde correu um silvo similar ao de uma serpente:

- Você é meu ... por toda a eternidade. Crucio!

A dor voltou com maior força, e com ela o riso, alto ressoando em sua mente. Ele sentiu como se através de suas terminações nervosas fluíssem raios, perfurando seu corpo causando convulsões incontroláveis. Seus ouvidos ouviam apenas a cacofonia ensurdecedora de seus gritos, e risos de zombaria em torno dele e... e outra coisa. Quando a dor diminuiu um pouco, conseguiu ouvir os sons característicos de um homem se afogando ao seu lado. Ouviu também um grito. Mas um pouco diferente. O grito de alguém que decidiu não dar aos seus captores a satisfação de ouvir seus sofrimentos. Um grito chiado, espremido pelas barreiras de dentes apertados a ponto de quebrar, um grito estertorado na garganta inchada.

Harry virou a cabeça para um lado e o que ele viu, fez com que em um momento ele esquecesse toda a sua dor. Absolutamente toda.

A alguns metros de distância, no mesmo chão gelado estava ... Severus. Seu corpo magro, tenso como uma corda e preso em convulsões, seus longos cabelos pretos estavam espalhados no chão, longas mechas pregavam úmidas em sua testa coberta de suor que escorria farto. Ele mostrava os dentes e apertava firmemente os olhos, e seu rosto estava coberto com uma rede de rugas profundas, tão profundas, como se ele estivesse prestes a entrar em colapso e perder a noção de si, só para calar o sofrimento.

Essa visão fez com que Harry sentisse em si uma dor tão grande que mesmo o mais forte Cruciatus não poderia competir com ela. Era uma dor que correu todos os seus músculos, penetrando todas as células do seu corpo, era uma dor muito além dos limites da consciência, rasgando o corpo, mente e alma, fazendo explodir seu coração.

- Nãooooooooo!

E ao mesmo tempo, que sua garganta estourou com o grito agudo, seu corpo foi golpeado por outro feitiço:

- Lacrima!

Sua pele explodiu. Algo como uma lâmina de bisturi começou a rasgar, e desta vez ele sabia que não era apenas uma impressão. Mas não fechou os olhos. Ainda olhava para Severus. Fendas profundas também apareceram na pele pálida do homem. O sangue jorrou, marcando com manchas vermelhas seus ombros pálidos e cobrindo-o com uma rede de filetes grossos de sangue. E Harry sabia que seu corpo estava passando pelo mesmo, mas a dor era horrível demais para qualquer um ser capaz de suportá-la, portanto, sua consciência havia desviado sua atenção dirigindo-se para outro ponto, longe do sofrimento, foi para um lugar onde só havia a escuridão eterna. Tudo deixou de ser relevante. Havia apenas Severus. Severus, que virou a cabeça em sua direção e quase não levantou os olhos. Harry viu neles o desvanecimento do brilho, que dizia que ele ainda estava tentando lutar, mas que ele sabia que esta batalha era perdida, ele não iria ganhar.

Num último esforço de vontade, Harry moveu a mão e esticou-a para Severus. Ele queria tocá-lo. Uma última vez. Só desta vez.

O corpo não queria ouvir. Ele viu o sangue escorrendo em grosso fluxo em sua pele, os olhos nublados com denso nevoeiro. Ele rangeu os dentes e tentou mover sua mão ainda mais, em um esforço sobre-humano para alcançar o toque ... estava desesperado para mover os dedos. Apenas a alguns centímetros, apenas alguns ...

É preciso tocá-lo. Necessário! Pode perder tudo ... Tudo ... Tudo menos isso! Não! Não! Não!

- Nãooooooo!

- Harry, acalme-se!

Ele saltou para cima em uma posição sentada. Era como a subida do oceano de dor e medo. Seus pulmões explodiram com ar e pegou a mão estendida no meio da cortina em torno da cama. Ele olhou com olhos ferozes.

Onde está Severus? Onde está Voldemort? Onde estavam os Comensais da Morte? Onde está o sangue?

Ao lado da cama estava apenas Rony.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou, com voz preocupada e assustada. - Você teve um sonho ruim, Harry.

Harry piscou. Um rio de suor corria pelo seu corpo e seu coração batia tão enlouquecidamente em seu peito que parecia que ia quebrar as suas costelas.

- Sonho? - Perguntou numa voz rouca, sentindo um fraco alívio envolvê-lo. - Sim, um sonho - melhorou rapidamente, vendo o rosto de Ron. Da cama ao lado, podia ver a cabeça de Neville assomar da cortina com uma expressão de medo.- Me desculpe eu acordei você. Eu estou bem. Eu só ... tive um sonho ruim. Desculpe. Não é nada. Vamos dormir - disse, embora tenha levantado, ido ao banheiro e vomitado.

- Você tem certeza? - Ron perguntou, hesitante quando ele voltou. – Estava gritando como se estivesse sendo torturado.

Harry repreendeu-se intimamente. Ele esqueceu de jogar um feitiço silenciador em volta de si antes de dormir. Embora bem que seria possível que se não fosse por Ron ... Não! Nada teria acontecido! Foi apenas um sonho! Um sonho horrível, doente!

Seus pensamentos vagaram para o Mapa do Maroto debaixo do travesseiro.

Devia verificá-la. Devia verificar se ...

- Eu realmente estou bem. Eu sonhei que ... Dementadores me atacavam. Às vezes eu tenho esses sonhos. Tudo bem, Ron.

O amigo o olhou com medo por um momento, depois rosnou: "Bem, boa noite", e se arrastou para a cama. Harry puxou as cortinas e com as mãos ainda trêmulas passou-as por debaixo do travesseiro, puxando o mapa e a varinha. Bateu no pergaminho, falou em voz baixa, e observou atentamente as linhas do papel. Rapidamente encontrou a página certa e... fechou os olhos, sentindo um grande frio correr e fluir por seu corpo, era o alívio voltando.

Severus estava seguro. Ele estava deitado na cama em seu quarto e, aparentemente dormindo. Ele não está ameaçado.

Harry respirou fundo, raso, instável e deixou o mapa nos joelhos. Ele olhou para o relógio. Eram duas horas da manhã. Ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Em geral, não havia dúvida de que passaria a noite em claro. Ele estava tão agitado, como se tivesse acabado de jogar o maior jogo de Quadribol de sua vida. Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia o que ele queria, ele precisava fazer. Bastava esperar até que os amigos dormissem, e então ...

No castelo havia um silêncio de veludo, quando Harry abriu a porta da biblioteca com um feitiço. A porta estremeceu rangendo ligeiramente. Deslizou para dentro e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele estava vestindo sua capa de invisibilidade e com magia silenciadora de passos nos pés. Sem hesitar, foi direto para o Departamento de livros proibidos.

Ele estava determinado. Adiou isso por muito tempo. Passou muito tempo tentando encontrar algo de útil nesses livros inúteis nas prateleiras livres. Afinal, era óbvio que as magias realmente poderosas não estariam disponíveis para todos. Elas tiveram que ser escondidas de olhares indiscretos. Mas ele iria encontrá-las. Localizar e fazer de tudo para aprendê-las. Realmente tinha que fazer, apenas para nunca mais ver ... o que ele viu no sonho.

Um arrepio de frio percorreu seu corpo desde os pés até o cabelo. Não, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar aquelas imagens atacá-lo. Ele não pode permitir que o eco daqueles gritos rasguem sua mente. Deve fechar isso muito fundo, muito profundamente em sua mente, jogá-lo fora.

Sua mão tremia, e a ponta de sua varinha movia-se em círculos irregulares no ar quando ele a ergueu mais alto para iluminar o seu caminho entre as prateleiras. Os joelhos dobravam-se debaixo dele enquanto ele dava mais passos, cautelosos. Foi agitado por um frio penetrante que não vinha de fora. Emanava das profundezas de sua alma. Foi um arrepio de horror, o pai original do medo, que pesava em seu estômago como um pedaço de gelo.

E se não fosse apenas um sonho? Se isso fosse uma espécie de visão? Tal como a visão, que ele experimentou no quinto ano?

Dobrou num beco lateral e parou na frente do Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Ele olhou para as imensas prateleiras que se estendiam de ambos os lados ostentando suas prateleiras escuras e empoeiradas. O silêncio tocou os seus ouvidos. Cortou-lhe na mente novamente o gemido de dor emanado da boca fina.

Ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu um suspiro, que, no entanto, era mais parecido com um soluço seco. A opressão tornou-se ainda maior e ainda mais fria. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a escuridão.

Era este o momento. Ia tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida. Ele estava indo aprender Magia Negra.

Ele estava com medo. Ele estava com medo de tudo o que ele viu no sonho e o que pretendia fazer, ele tinha a impressão de que se desse o próximo passo em frente, as escuridão iria absorvê-lo e nunca mais deixaria-o ir. Parecia-lhe que a escuridão estava puxando-o para si, e que as prateleiras estavam se debruçado sobre ele, tentando fechá-lo num abraço sem volta.

Mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Era a única saída. Ele não tinha outra escolha. Sempre tentou tomar coragem durante todo esse tempo. Ele queria ter feito isso há mais tempo, desde quando ele pediu para Snape ensinar-lhe Magia Negra. Ele estava convencido de que se não o fizesse, este sonho, esta "visão" ... poderia ser uma realidade.

Mais uma vez fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

Se a única maneira de vencer a escuridão, é entregar-se em seus braços, mesmo que isso signifique atravessar a linha fina e encontra-se no lado das trevas, ele ...vai fazê-lo.

Ele abriu os olhos e caminhou na escuridão.

Os livros o incomodavam. Ele podia sentir a magia que vinha deles. Sim, era ali que o poder descansava. E ele ia extraí-lo.

Ele caminhou junto a uma das prateleiras. Vários livros moveram-se inquietos. Ele conhecia esse lugar. Ele esteve ali no primeiro ano. Não, ali talvez não tivesse o que queria. Ele dobrou em outro beco. Se ele continuasse ali não iria encontrar livros bons, os realmente perigosos deviam estar em lugares mais inacessíveis. Ele seguiu em frente, olhando para os volumes enfileirados que vibravam com antecipação. Quase todos tinham uma capa preta com inscrições de prata gravado neles. Alguns brilhavam em tom vermelho sangue quando ele se aproximava com a varinha erguida. Ele se afastou. Finalmente, ele encontrou-se no lugar onde nunca esteve. O chão estava coberto de poeira. Estava de pé diante de imensas prateleiras de livros. No ar pairava uma aura desagradável. Achava que até a Sra. Pince muito raramente ia ali. Não era surpresa. Sentia vontade de afastar-se o mais rápido possível desse lugar. Baixou um pouco a varinha e começou a ler os títulos. A maioria dos títulos traziam assuntos sobre Magia Negra, maldições, tortura, dor, sacrifício e morte.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Todos os livros pareciam ser igualmente assustadores. Ele suspeitava, no entanto, que qualquer um que escolhesse, seria certamente muito mais útil do que as coisas de todos os livros juntos que leu até agora. Ele chegou à borda de um volume intitulado "Esmague, Mate e limpe o pó. As maiores maldições mortais", quando seus olhos bateram num livro de ouro brilhante colocado a várias posições acima. Ele franziu a testa e ficou na ponta dos pés e estendeu a mão para ele. Ele retirou-o da prateleira e olhou para o volume desbotado e já parcialmente comido pelos dentes do tempo. O livro parecia muito velho, mas ainda assim era capaz de ler o título:

"Controle da Mente – o caminho para o poder"

Seu coração batia forte. Ele abriu o grosso volume e olhou para o sumário de conteúdos. Seus olhos encontraram as letras escritas no título discreto de cinco capítulos:

"Legilimens Evocis"

Era isso. Ele tinha nas mãos algo que poderia ajudá-lo muito mais do que qualquer maldição que poderia facilmente ser repelida. Até hoje, lembrava das palavras de Tonks. Até hoje, lembrava do medo que sentiu quando ele imaginou o que poderia ser feito por esta magia.

Ficou olhando para o livro como se estivesse hipnotizado, ele retirou-se para a parede oposta e deslizou ao longo dela, sentando no chão. Embrulhou-se bem e iluminou sua tenda improvisada com a varinha, ele abriu o volume no primeiro capítulo, sobre a história e a fundamentação de controle da mente pertinente a todos os feitiços do gênero, inclusive o, Imperius, Legilimens e um monte de outras magias de controle mental, e, em seguida, mergulhou na leitura.

Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo se passou antes de chegar ao quinto capítulo dedicado ao feitiço Legilimens Evocis, como ele era, e como naturalmente se pronuncia. Ele só sabia que quando ele começou a ler, ele sentiu como se seu estômago revirasse ocupado com algo. Ele leu e leu, devorando cada palavra como um sedento, a quem se dá as gotas de água mais pura, e seus olhos se arregalavam ainda mais.

"_Só é capaz de resistir a esse feitiço quem já dominou completamente sua arte lançando-o contra os outros. "Opor-se" ao efeito desse feitiço é um eufemismo enorme. O conhecimento do feitiço dá uma pequena chance para a vítima não comprometer terrivelmente e de modo completo a sua mente. Defender-se ou fazer total oposição a este feitiço é impossível e será impossível para todos os tempos."_

Isso não soa otimista .. Embora Tonks já mencionara que não se pode resistir à este feitiço, mas ele esperava que houvesse mesmo uma chance ...

"_Dominar esta magia é ainda mais difícil do que um bruxo de alma pura conseguir usar feitiços para matar pessoas inocentes muitas vezes. A primeira forma conhecida para superar as barreiras da mente e não permitir a invasão é saber o que o intruso deseja saber. No entanto, ele pode querer muitas coisas. A segunda maneira é controlar completamente sua própria mente, trazendo-a para um estado onde nem mesmo o Imperius seria capaz de ameaçá-lo, poucas pessoas na Terra são capazes de fazer isso. A subordinação de nossa própria mente é a coisa mais difícil, manter o controle sobre cada emoção, cada sentimento e a capacidade de reduzir o controle nos momentos certos."_

Harry pensou por um momento. Então, isso indicava que ele tinha que ser um oclumente, um perfeito oclumente, tão perfeito que ninguém seria capaz de descobrir a verdade em sua mente nem que implorasse, nem mesmo que pusesse sua vida em risco. Claro, ele esperava que isso fosse apenas metaforicamente. Provavelmente, apenas teria que querer tanto como ... como ... como matar Voldemort.

"_Outra característica igualmente importante do Legilimens Evocis é o controle sobre seus próprios pensamentos e memórias, este feitiço não é apenas para que você possa usá-lo nos outros. Do mesmo modo que você pode acessar todas as memórias e pensamentos relacionados ao assunto desejado na sua vítima, você também pode usar isso em suas memórias e pensamentos, o que em outros feitiços é impossível. Você pode extrair todos os seus pensamentos, e escondê-los na penseira. Eles não terão, no entanto, o aspecto de uma fita de prata, tal como as memórias extraídas comumente aparentam – os pensamentos terão um aspecto de fita numa cor dourada, mesmo que os extraia da cabeça como memórias"._

Harry piscou. Ouro. Fitas de ouro na penseira. A Penseira guardada no laboratório secreto de Snape. Aqueles eram seus pensamentos e memórias, removidos da sua cabeça por Legilimens Evocis!

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas esta descoberta o chocou completamente. Até o momento, ele pensou que a Penseira era usada apenas para folgar o excesso de esforço mental com as memórias para poder olhar para elas mais tarde. Ele não sabia que se podia também esconder coisas de sua mente! Como fez ... Isso seria possível? Refletindo um pouco sobre a questão, o pensamento não é algo que simplesmente se poderia remover e jogar dentro de um caldeirão. Eles voltam de repente, um livro não seria suficiente para escrevê-los todos. E então o que acontece quando alguém remove-os em excesso?

E o mais importante - o que um oclumente perfeito como deve ser Snape, iria querer fazendo algo assim? Ele era provavelmente o melhor oclumente que Harry poderia suspeitar.

"_Após o domínio e familiarização com este feitiço em todos os seus aspectos, pode-se usá-lo muitas vezes e de todas as maneiras, proporciona um domínio sobre sua própria mente como a poucas pessoas é possível. Há eventos, no entanto, quando o feitiço é indevidamente lançado, pode realizar uma grande devastação em sua mente tão esmagadora que não poderia mais encontrar seu próprio ser, para retornar a ele."_

Harry parou de ler novamente.

Ou simplesmente aqueles que têm tentado isso, e não são muito capazes de controlar suas mentes ficam... loucos. A perspectiva era assustadora, e Harry mais uma vez sentiu uma onda de admiração glacial por Snape. Ele não podia imaginar como alguém pode remover os seus pensamentos, e então ... E se por acaso eliminasse o conhecimento de como colocar esses pensamentos de volta em sua cabeça? Era como um jogo de pequenos blocos de madeira empilhados em uma torre. Se você remover uma peça necessária, tudo desaba.

Embora ler a passagem que dizia que esse feitiço poderia ser usado de todas as maneiras possíveis, não o tenha agradado ...

"_Pode-se extrair todos os pensamentos sobre um assunto, mesmo que isso seja tão amplo que fosse algo que dificilmente poderia caber na penseira, mas se removidos cuidadosamente, com habilidade e por um curto período de tempo, isso não deve fazer grandes mudanças na mente. Na verdade, isso vai promover uma remoção completa, por um tempo, de pensamentos associados a memórias cavernosas e indesejadas, deixando aquelas que são precisas. Você também pode substituir o verdadeiro por falsos pensamentos, realizar tal ação é muito arriscado e exige muito talento e anos de preparação. Mas se você está curioso para saber como fazer isso, você pode ler sobre isto na página 253."_

Harry agitou as páginas do livro passando-as celeremente e encontrou ... restos de algumas páginas rasgadas. Seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Alguém tinha removido especificamente aquelas páginas para que ninguém, exceto ele soubesse como falsificar o pensamento. O livro era tão velho que essa pessoa poderia ter feito isso há pelo menos, cem anos atrás. Ou mais de uma centena. Mas por que fez isso?Já que deveria haver outras cópias em algum lugar? E se não tem? Se esta era a única? E só uma pessoa sabe (e agora ele também) que tal coisa pode ser feita? Tonks lhes disse qualquer coisa sobre isso ela disse que não era possível falsificar o pensamento.

Harry esfregou os olhos. Ele estava cansado. O chão era frio e duro, tudo estava doendo por estar sentado sobre o piso duro por várias horas. Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra a parede, empurrando o olhar para a escuridão estendida diante dele. Ele tinha aprendido muitas coisas, mas ainda assim tinha muitas perguntas que ainda não sabia a resposta ...

Seus ouvidos zumbiam rodeados pelo silêncio. Se ao menos ... se tivesse alguém com quem pudesse falar sobre isso. Se ele pudesse perguntar ... sobre o assunto, se ele pudesse perguntar para Snape sobre todos os detalhes. Se pudesse ... contar-lhe sobre o seu sonho ... Se pudesse ... agora sentar-se em seus aposentos, e não sobre o gelado chão de pedra no canto mais escuro da biblioteca, cercado apenas por uma aura deprimente que emana de inúmeros livros dedicados ao mal. Completamente sozinho. Tinha apenas a si mesmo. Em um lugar que era completamente estranho para ele. Ele ainda lembrava da imagem dos olhos negros enfraquecendo lentamente em seu sonho, e ele queria apenas esconder a cabeça nos braços e gritar até sua garganta sangrar.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e apoiou a testa sobre os joelhos dobrados para cima, pôs os braços em volta deles, deixou as pálpebras firmemente cerradas, lutando contra a dor oprimindo seu coração com medo, dúvida e... vazio. Sentia-se tão terrível, indizivelmente solitário.

Já tinha se passado uma semana. Um semana, desde que ele e Snape ... foi uma semana reaprendendo a viver sozinho. Uma semana sentindo a falta do seu som, cheiro, tato... ele pensou que poderia lidar bem com isso. Que poderia conseguir se ele realmente quisesse esquecer tudo. Ele ficou imaginando o que Snape poderia estar fazendo agora ... não, isso não tem qualquer significado para ele.

Ele estava errado.

E só agora, quando ele estava sentado ali sozinho na escuridão ... só agora sentiu a enormidade completa de estar ... sozinho. A solidão preenchida apenas com muitas horas de estudos e testes, preparando-se para o fim inevitável. Porque ele tinha um objetivo. Ele via-o na frente dele com bastante clareza. Oh, quantas coisas teria que abrir mão para enterrá-lo em algum lugar na escuridão do futuro ...

Embora, no fundo, ele sabia que daria ainda mais coisas para ter alguém ao seu lado ... precisava obscurecer esse desejo com seu novo objetivo e não deixar sua mente desviar.

* * *

Harry foi ao café da manhã, arrastando os pés e olhando para o chão. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça e seus olhos pareciam ser perfurados por causa da noite inteira de leitura e privação do sono. Estava tão absorvido que só agora percebeu que já era manhã e que ele devia ir para o café da manhã. Ele esperava que Ron não desse um alarme quando visse que ele não estava na cama. Talvez ele pensasse que Harry acabou acordando cedo e saiu. Não, ele não queria ir para a refeição, mas ele perdeu o jantar de ontem, e ele sabia que se não comesse algo,provavelmente perderia forças.

Ele entrou no Grande Salão em meio a algazarra de centenas de alunos, não olhou para a mesa dos professores, foi direto para a mesa da Grifinória. Ron e Hermione estavam sentados lado a lado, e quando Harry chegou mais perto, ele reparou que o seu lugar habitual estava ocupado e, aparentemente, teria que se sentar em outro canto. Ele caminhou em torno deles e sentou-se no banco, na frente de seus amigos, mas - o que era pior – o lugar ficava de frente com a mesa dos professores.

- Oi, - murmurou indistintamente, fixando seu olhar no prato para não olhar pra cima. Em algum lugar distante, na fronteira do campo de sua visão, uma silhueta escura se aproximava, mas Harry tentou não o observar.

- Harry! - Exclamou Hermione. - Onde você estava? Nós estávamos preocupados!

- Fazendo uma caminhada - Harry respondeu arrastando um prato fumegante para perto de si. Ele sentiu o olhar preocupado de Hermione .

- Cara, você está horrível. - Ron afastou da boca um sanduíche meio comido. – É como se você não tivesse dormido a noite toda. Você está bem?

- Ron disse que você teve um pesadelo. - Hermione sussurrou, curvando-se para ele. - Você sabe, se o seu sonho tem alguma relação com...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Harry disse em voz seca, olhando para os olhos da amiga. - Foi apenas um pesadelo comum. Eu não quero discutir.

Hermione franziu os lábios e se afastou.

- Bem, se você acha que isto é o melhor para você ...

- Sim, sim, eu acho - disse Harry, e se ocupou de um pratinho de ovos mexidos. - Eu só estou mal por isso, você não precisa tenta discutir e comentar sobre o meu pesadelo ou cada passo que eu dou. Eu não fico comentando com ninguém o que Ron fala durante o sono e nem tento investigar o significado dele sapateando com aranhas. – as orelhas de Ron assumiu um tom de vermelho furioso. - Então eu gostaria que você me desse paz.

Os amigos trocaram olhares. Ron olhou envergonhado, e Hermione confusa sobre a razão daquela explosão. Mas afinal ele tinha que dizer. Ele já estava cheio de sua intromissão constante se metendo em tudo.

Ele deu uma mordida nos ovos mexidos e passou o olhar pelo Grande Salão evitando um ponto específico. Mas seus olhos como que puxados por um ímã misterioso, foram direto para a mesa dos professores.

Snape olhou para ele.

Os olhos de Harry se afastaram imediatamente antes que aparecesse a imagem distorcida na dor, o rosto apertado e os olhos negros lentamente desaparecendo, alguma coisa rolou em seu estômago.

"Não! Não pode lembrar-se disso! Foi apenas um sonho! Apenas um sonho!"

Ele olhou para baixo e prendeu o olhar sobre a mesa, tentando acalmar o coração trêmulo. Mas sua pele queimava, o que poderia significar apenas uma coisa - Snape não parou de olhar para ele. E ainda teve a estranha sensação de que seu olhar parecia ainda mais intenso.

Ele perdeu todo o apetite. Ele removeu a comida em seu prato e resmungou:

- Eu não estou com fome. Eu vou para a biblioteca.

- Mas quase não come nada e ... au! - Ron sibilou com dor, depois olhou acusadoramente para Hermione.

Harry não prestou atenção a eles. Ele estava muito ocupado lutando contra seus próprios demônios.

Por que olhava para ele? Por que fazia isso? Era como uma ferida recém-contida, sensível e frágil que voltava a sangrar, tinha que fazer algo para deter isso. E a única maneira de fazer isso era o estudo. Ele tinha que ir à biblioteca. Ele tinha que estudar, aprender e se preparar ... para que o que ele viu no seu sonho, nunca se realize.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos e fixou seus olhos determinadamente em um livro deitado ante dele. As letras dançavam diante de seus olhos. Ele tentou ler alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Seus pensamentos ainda vagavam para o livro que estava lendo à noite, especialmente para a legenda Legilimens Evocis. Ele aprendeu ontem tudo o que precisava para dominar este feitiço. Mas a teoria em si não é suficiente. Ele tinha que praticar. E muita prática, muito exercício. Mas como faria isso? Mas não pode fazê-lo em si mesmo.

Este problema o feria tanto que não permitiu que ele se concentrasse em qualquer outra coisa. A cabeça doía-lhe mais e mais, mantendo os olhos ainda fechados. Ele sentou-se sozinho em um canto da biblioteca. Ainda era muito cedo para encontrar um estudante ali.

E quanto a outros feitiços? Ontem ele também fez uma breve leitura no volume das maldições mais mortais, e apenas ler as descrições foi suficientes para o deixar doente. Não imaginava alguém pronunciando aquele feitiço para rasgar a pele. Não seria capaz de jogá-lo nem em cima de uma minhoca, muito menos num ser humano. Mas como ele vai aprender alguma coisa, se não praticar? Ele tinha o suficiente da teoria, ele queria praticar.

Novamente ele olhou para o texto dedicado aos feitiços de ligação. Letras misturavam-se diante dos seus olhos, e sua cabeça era pesada como uma pedra. Ele colocou o braço sobre a mesa e colocou a cabeça sobre ele, apertando os olhos e tentando se concentrar principalmente sobre a forma de lançar o feitiço para prender as mãos e os pés da vítima.

Antes que ele percebesse, suas pálpebras caíram, e caiu em um sono profundo e perturbado.

* * *

- Harry!

A consciência de Harry lentamente retornou ao seu corpo. Ele estava rodeado por um aroma de ervas picantes. Ele sabia de quem era aquele cheiro. Era o cheiro de Severus. Ele sempre sentiu esse perfume quando o abraçava. Quando ele estava deitado na sua cama. Quando ele estava na porta ao lado.

Ele não queria acordar. Ele nem sequer queria se levantar. Aquilo era tão bom. Severus ... estavam com ele, tão perto ...

- Harry!

Harry abriu um olho. Algo incomodava sua bochecha. E o pescoço doía. Ele abriu o outro olho, e viu diante dele uma pilha de livros sobre a madeira.

O que aconteceu? Por um momento, ele sentiu-se nas câmaras de Sev ...

Ele piscou e levantou a cabeça com dificuldade. Ao longe, viu as prateleiras com livros desordenados. Biblioteca. Ele estava na biblioteca. Bem, sim.

Mas ... mas algo estava errado. A biblioteca cheirava a Severus. Não devia sentir esse cheiro. Normalmente, apenas cheirava pó e pergaminhos antigos. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente pelas narinas a familiar fragrância muito forte e picante, apreciando e sentindo como todo o seu corpo relaxava involuntariamente sob sua influência.

Seu coração batia mais rápido quando de repente ele percebeu uma coisa. O cheiro ... era muito intenso. Não vinha de longe. Snape tinha que ... tinha que ficar ao lado dele para o cheiro ser tão forte!

De repente, abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Próximo a ele estava Hermione. Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver que era ela ao seu lado. Mas ao mesmo tempo .. sentiu algo como perda. Mas se acalmou. Os olhos varreram a biblioteca. Vagavam de uma prateleira para outra, verificando se havia uma sombra escondida atrás de alguma. Mas não viu nada.

É impossível. Snape tinha que ter estado ali. Ele podia sentir sua presença em cada célula do seu corpo. Ele tinha que estar ali ainda! Em algum lugar por perto, muito perto! Ele deve ter se aproximado dele, quando ele dormia! Este pensamento fez seu coração começar a bater mais rápido. Mais uma vez ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente o cheiro do homem que impregnava o ar.

Ó Deus, o que lhe aconteceu? Ele não tinha ideia de que o cheiro poderia desencadear uma reação tão forte nele ... Ele tinha a sensação de que escorreria pela cadeira.

- Harry, é você? - Hermione perguntou hesitante. Segurava alguns livros nas mãos .

- Sim - murmurou o rapaz, sentindo que a cabeça balançava. - Acabei adormecendo enquanto lia.

- Eu posso me sentar? - Ela perguntou. Quando Harry balançou a cabeça, ela colocou uma pilha de livros sobre a mesa e sentou-se ao lado dele. Por um momento ela olhou para Harry como se ela lutasse consigo, e disse: - Eu vi um momento atrás, Snape. Ele saiu da biblioteca. Notei que ultimamente tem vendo aqui com mais frequência - dizia isso, acompanhando de perto a reação de Harry. - Ontem eu vi ele aqui também. Ele veio por um momento, olhou em volta e saiu. Fez isso três vezes durante a tarde.

Harry não conseguia encontrar as palavras para descrever a ação dessas palavras sobre ele. Ele sentiu que uma gelada onda de medo se derramava sobre ele.

Isto , no entanto, mostrava que ele estava certo! Snape se aproximou! Ele ficou ao seu lado e observou Harry enquanto ele estava dormindo ... Procurou por ele ali ontem.

"Porra!"

Tentando manter uma expressão neutra no rosto, deu de ombros.

- Os professores têm o direito de vir à biblioteca.

Hermione não comentou. E olhou para ele com aquele olhar de piedade analítica que ele odiava tanto. Era como se estivesse tentando despi-lo em fatores primos e ver o que estava por dentro.

- Sabe ... parece-me que ele lamenta o que ele fez - disse ela, finalmente, quebrando hesitantemente o silêncio, como se tentando descobrir se a camada de gelo não entrará em colapso após uma caminhada. Harry não respondeu. Plantou uma olhada firme em um livro deitado diante dele, mas não lia uma única linha. As letras eram apenas manchas pretas. - Harry ... - Hermione fez uma pausa, como se pesasse cuidadosamente em cada palavra. - Eu sei que você quer que eu lhe dê paz, mas ... - Engoliu - ... Estou preocupada com você. Eu posso ver o quanto você sofre. Eu posso vê-lo. Em toda a sua aparência. Cada palavra, gesto. Não nega o grande sofrimento – elevou rapidamente o tom, vendo como Harry abria a boca para revidar. - Você sabe, eu também estava na aula. Eu vi como ele se comportou. Eu vi em seu ... olhar. - Parecia que cada palavra tornava-se muito difícil para ser dita, mas decidiu expô-las a qualquer preço. - Não parecia com alguém que ... odeia. - Harry mordeu o lábio, sentindo como se algo pesado estivesse caindo no fundo de seu estômago. - Você sabe, sobre tudo o que eu penso, mas... apenas ... Eu gostaria que você fosse feliz. E vendo como você está sofrendo e ... Eu não posso suportar vê-lo assim. Eu não aguento, cansei e eu só queria dizer que eu tenho notado algumas mudanças no comportamento dele. Eu acho que você deve pensar sobre isso. Parece-me que ... que ... – Interrompeu-se de novo, como se o que pretendia dizer, não quisesse passar pela garganta. - Que ele, no entanto, se importa com você.

O coração de Harry bateu mais forte em seu peito. Com dificuldade, ele engoliu dolorosamente sentindo a garganta espremida.

Ela não sabia nada. Não tinha ideia de nada. Ela não sabia sobre a tortura, os insultos, o sangue nas vestes de Comensal da Morte, a satisfação derivada da imposição de dor ... Viu só o que Snape queria mostrar aos olhos ingênuos dos outros. Harry sabia que aquelas palavras foram ditas na tentativa de confortá-lo, mas suas palavras não atingiram seu objetivo. Ela não sabia como Snape era. Ela só podia assistir o espetáculo público, mas nunca soube o que realmente aconteceu nos bastidores. Mas Harry sabia. Ele sabia que Snape não se importa com ninguém.

As letras firmaram-se ante seus olhos.

- Você acha que se eu fizer mais alguns círculos com a varinha, a força do feitiço seria mais forte? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o texto que mostrava uma descrição de um movimento para um feitiço.

Hermione, só depois de algum tempo, respondeu.

- Eu acho que isso depende do que você quer.

Harry ainda permaneceu olhando para as letras, mas não via nada. Ele fechou os olhos e mais uma vez absorveu lentamente o prazeroso cheiro.

- Eu não sei.

* * *

Harry não queria ir dormir. Ele temia que ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro, ele fosse sonhar novamente o pesadelo da noite passada. Não, não poderia descartar essa possibilidade. Ele preferiu utilizar o tempo de forma mais produtiva, e pela segunda noite seguida, passou sentado em meio a fileiras de estantes do Departamento de Livros Proibidos, consumindo o conteúdo de livros didáticos sobre Magia Negra. De manhã, dormiu algumas horas, muito cansado da leitura e acordou no chão, com frio e cansado. Ele conseguiu voltar para o dormitório, antes que alguém se levantasse e se deitou na cama e fingiu ter passado a noite inteira ali. Ron, é claro, não o deixou em paz no café da manhã, passou o tempo dizendo que parecia ter sido atropelado por um rebando de centauros, mas Harry não ouvia nada. Hermione, por sua vez, parecia mais e mais preocupada com a aparência dele e até mesmo sugeriu que ele fosse até Madame Pomfrey, mas o olhar injetado de sangue, que ele jogou para ela, foi o suficiente para fazê-la não mencionar mais isso.

De alguma forma ele conseguiu sobreviver às aulas. A adivinhação foi tão vaga, como de costume, em História da Magia, ele conseguiu tirar um cochilo, e repetiu feitiços em Transfiguração. Ele foi surpreendentemente rápido em transformar as salamandras em travesseiro. Ele preferiu não se perguntar por quê.

Para sua surpresa, McGonagall aproximou-se dele depois da aula e perguntou se ele estava bem, porque parecia caminhar para a morte. Harry explicou que ele simplesmente estava estudando muito ultimamente e estava um pouco cansado. Ele achou que ela não acreditou, a julgar por suas sobrancelhas levantadas, mas felizmente não cavou ainda mais.

Havia só mais uma aula, Poções. Harry esperava que Snape não repetisse o mesmo teatro com o qual tratou todos na última lição.

Foi ainda pior.

A partir do momento que ele entrou na classe, Harry sentiu ser seguido por seu olhar. Determinou para si que durante o tempo que ia ficar ali, não iria permitir que isso o tirasse de equilíbrio, concentrou-se na preparação dos ingredientes. Mas parecia que Snape não queria deixá-lo se concentrar no trabalho. Em vez disso, o comportamento do homem. Foi ... Ainda mais estranho do que o anterior. Snape parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Durante a aula não disse uma palavra a eles, além do "Poção de redução. Os ingredientes estão no quadro. Iniciem o trabalho", e depois se sentou em sua mesa, inclinou-se sobre os pergaminhos, e só de vez em quando levantou seus olhos, movendo seu olhar por toda a classe, dando um olhar mais longo para Harry, então virava a cabeça para a parede, e por vários e longos momentos ficou apenas olhando para o espaço.

Era ... deprimente. Mesmo Lilá e Parvati começaram a sussurrar entre si, e aos ouvidos de Harry, chegavam palavras aos pedaços de sua conversa, que constantemente repetia uma palavra: "Snape".

A cabeça de Harry que doía pela manhã, agora quase pulsava. Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse crescendo nela e tentasse destruí-la. Era como se alguém tivesse batendo nela com um martelo por dentro.

Ele tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos algumas vezes e começou de novo. Quase imediatamente, ele sentiu o olhar ardente do Mestre de Poções, mas quando olhou para cima, o homem virou a cabeça para a parede. Harry percebeu que Snape ainda estava girando uma pena entre os dedos, aparentemente bastante inconscientemente. E fazia-o com nervosismo crescente.

Hermione perguntou várias vezes se ele tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem, porque, durante o trabalho, mais e mais frequentemente interrompia-se enxugando os olhos ou esfregava as têmporas. A dor se tornou insuportável. Afinal, esta noite poderia ter uma noite de sono decente. Não evitaria isso por mais tempo.

A lição correu em total silêncio, exceto por um incidente. Neville quebrou o caldeirão. Não era nenhuma grande surpresa, este ano já destruiu três. Muito mais surpreendente foi a reação de Snape. Ele reagiu somente quando todos os alunos lhe dirigiram seus olhares expectantes. Especialmente os sonserinas que gostavam de ver como o diretor de sua casa "misturava com a lama , o Longbottom patético". Mas Snape não olhou para ninguém, como alguém que pretendia jogar lama. Olhou como alguém que voltava de muito longe. Ele afastou o olhar da parede, olhou ao redor da sala de aula e displicentemente acenou com a varinha na direção do caldeirão danificado, removendo a poção derramada e os cacos, e sem dizer uma palavra voltou para as operações interrompidas, ou ficou olhando para a parede.

Neville olhou ao redor com espanto, como se procurasse algumas dicas do que fazer agora. Finalmente, ele sentou-se, arrumou sua bolsa e apenas esperou o sino tocar, ainda olhando como se não acreditasse que o tubarão, que todas as leis da natureza diziam que deveria devorá-lo, apenas acenou com a cauda, e partiu.

Harry não poderia ajudá-lo. Ele olhou para Snape como se ele o visse pela primeira vez na sua vida. Mas ele poderia fazê-lo sem medo, porque todo mundo já estava olhando para o professor. Os sussurros entre os alunos só diminuiram depois de vários minutos, e todos lentamente voltaram a trabalhar. Todos, exceto Harry. Ele encarou o rosto de Snape voltado para a parede. E então o rosto moveu-se e virou em sua direção. Os olhos negros atravessaram a classe e afundou a visão em Harry. Ele não podia se afastar da vista deles. Ele não era capaz de silenciar os gritos em sua mente:

"Não seja tão idiota, comporte-se! Pare com isso! Pare com isso!"

Depois de um tempo as sobrancelhas do homem se ergueram como se tivesse visto algo no rosto de Harry que o surpreendeu. Harry lutou para afastar seus olhos das íris negras que pareciam sugar toda a luz como um buraco negro e abaixou a cabeça. A dor nas têmporas latejavam quase com a mesma força do galope de seu coração. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele pegou o frasco contendo o extrato de bobotúberas.

Tinha necessidade de se acalmar. Não permitiria que ele o tirasse do equilíbrio! Não desta vez!

Ele conseguiu se recuperar apenas depois de alguns minutos e não olhou para Snape nem uma única vez até o momento quando o professor anunciou que o tempo para preparar a poção chegara ao fim, e depois de entregar a avaliação das amostras da poção que fizeram na última aula, ele os dispensou da classe.

Desta vez, Harry decidiu que ele não iria até a mesa. Deixaria Snape pensar consigo mesmo o que ele bem quiser. Certamente ele não se sentia bem para chegar perto. Não depois do que tinha acontecido recentemente. E, em particular, depois de como Snape agiu na lição de hoje. Ele preferiu não arriscar. Deu sua amostra para Hermione e ficou arrumando sua bolsa e esperou até que todas as amostras fossem entregues.

Snape acenou com a varinha fazendo voar de sua mesa os testes que aplicou aos seus alunos na última aula. Diante de Harry pousou um pergaminho branco. Quase puro. Ele sabia que a nota desse teste não seria outra, não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso com a nota no canto superior direito da avaliação "trasgo". Mas realmente surpreendeu-se com o que ele encontrou no canto inferior do seu teste. Ele o desenrolou até o fim e com os olhos bem abertos olhou para a sentença desenhada em tinta vermelha, pungente, como era característico de Snape:

_"Eu entendo porque você quer me punir, mas é também preciso punir a si mesmo por isso?"_

O coração de Harry afundou. Violentamente sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para seus olhos escuros.

Era ... era como um golpe abaixo da cintura. Snape pensava que isso seria um mero castigo para que depois tudo fosse como antes?Como ele pôde? Como pôde escrever isso? Como pôde escrever que o próprio Harry estava se castigando? Mas ele sofria por isso! Por ele! Só por ele! Porque Snape é um bastardo maldito! Porque ele não teve a decência de simplesmente pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que fez de errado? Não, ele preferiu martela-lo! Agora despejava a culpa em Harry! Sim, é muito o seu estilo! Bastardo, imbecil, egoísta!

A raiva que ardia dentro dele, também emanava de seus olhos e depois de um tempo Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas com expressão de surpresa. Aparentemente, não esperava tal reação.

Harry estremeceu. Vibrando com raiva. Ele queria retirar a varinha e amaldiçoar o homem. Fazendo-o contorcer-se, gemer e pedir desculpas por tudo. Faria que de alguma forma, ele desaparecesse da sua vida e deixasse de assombrá-lo! Só depois de um tempo percebeu que o pergaminho estava completamente amassado em suas mãos.

Não ficaria ali por mais tempo! Ele agarrou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a saída, esbarrando em vários alunos que saiam da classe e gritavam-lhe com indignação, mas Harry não prestou atenção suficiente. Ele só foi em frente, ansioso para descobrir o quão longe poderia ir. O quão longe poderia ficar da única pessoa no mundo de quem uma frase poderia demolir ou reconstruir todo o mundo.

Um coração machucado pode ser curado, mas o coração que foi partido ao meio, não tem paz até que reveja o que lhe foi tirando, e sem o qual é incapaz de vencer.

CDN

* * *

**Ana Scully Rickman,** dessa vez Hermione está sendo um apoio para Harry e não um problema como da última vez, e realmente Luna parece ser muito melhor em ajudar Harry do que a grifinória, talvez isso se dê em razão de Luna saber o que ele passa, ela também não forma um par convencional, ela saber que tipo de tormentos há na mente de Harry, é claro que, por mais que ela possa tentar imaginar o que ele sente e passa por amar Snape, não vai chegar nem perto da sombra do que ele sente. Mas ela é quem mais pode chegar perto disso. E a pedra que ela deu para Harry é uma pedra comum, não tem nenhuma característica especial além da bela cor azul. Infelizmente não será usada para nada, foi apenas um gesto de amizade, e um daqueles métodos loucos que só Luna acha que funciona ( _"pode olhar para ela quando tiver vontade de olhar para outra coisa"_).

Agora Harry resolveu voltar para o seu posto de o Escolhido, aquele que deverá morrer tentando derrotar Voldemort, porque é isso que todos esperam dele. Vai tentar se afogar nos estudos para tentar se distrair da dor que sente, do vazio, da solidão, da falta que sente de Snape e da esperança que um dia teve de ser alguém para ele... e Snape não dará sossego para ele enquanto ele insistir em estudar na biblioteca. Você está certa, Severus está rodeando apenas esperando o momento para dar o bote.

**E. Andrade**, a Sala Precisa foi precisa em mostrar a Harry o que ele precisava: o ambiente da sala de Severus, o lugar onde ele se sentia seguro. Snape está realizando um trabalho de aproximação bem gradual, vamos ver se faz mesmo efeito.


	58. Chapter 58

**52 Entre verdades e mentiras**

O crepúsculo das câmaras estava quieto. Havia um silêncio do tipo em que mesmo a respiração de um rato é ouvida. Silêncio do tipo que envolvia um homem olhando para as sombras e pensando ... quando as coisas irão quebrá-lo? Quando é que vai ser possível ouvir o... BUM?

Mas o silêncio continuou. Longamente. No laboratório escondido atrás das prateleiras, carregadas com todos os tipos de frascos, garrafas e jarras, havia um caldeirão borbulhante sobre a mesa com um líquido negro. Era difícil determinar qual era a cor. Talvez era negro, podia ser também um verde-escuro muito profundo, às vezes, fitas brilhantes boiavam no verde fluorescente. Na sua superfície, de tempos a tempos, apareciam translúcidas bolhas brilhantes. Mas eram cada vez mais e mais raras. Na frente do caldeirão estava uma figura alta envolta em negro. O rosto estava escondido sob uma cortina de fios escuros de seus cabelos caindo sobre ele, estava completamente imóvel, como se esculpido em pedra. Os olhos olhavam de perto a superfície da mistura, e a mão sustentando uma varinha dirigia-se para a chama sob o caldeirão. Longos dedos pálidos apertavam firmemente o pedaço de madeira, talvez um pouco demais.

No meio da poção começou a formar uma bolha verde escuro excepcionalmente grande, que emergiu de baixo para a superfície como se fosse uma baleia emergindo no oceano. Cresceu e cresceu, lentamente cobrindo toda a superfície da mistura, espalhando-se mais e mais, até que finalmente estremeceu e... rebentou.

Severus levantou sua varinha e extinguiu a chama abaixo do caldeirão. A mistura congelada, assumiu um tom verde ainda mais escuro, mas em algum lugar sob a superfície ainda girava um tom fluorescente.

Voltou ao silêncio. Silêncio, que não era interferido pela respiração do homem olhando para parede. Suas sobrancelhas estavam puxadas, a boca apertada. Ele parecia mergulhado em pensamentos. Em um pensamento muito profundo e de longo alcance, deixando-o perfeitamente imóvel, durante quarenta minutos. Em seu rosto nem um único músculo tremia. A íris negra olhava para algo que não estava lá, via algo que só existia na sua mente.

No final, fez um movimento, como se arrancado de um sono profundo, e novamente analisou a poção. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, parecia que olhava para a mistura com um certo grau de animosidade. Lentamente, ele pôs a mão por dentro de suas vestes e tirou dela uma garrafa, preta. Escolheu uma concha pequena e mergulhou-a no líquido, o qual foi, em seguida, vertido dentro da garrafa e cuidadosamente arrolhado. Por algum tempo ele manteve a poção na mão, olhando para ela com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Depois de um tempo, no entanto, fortemente a pressionou com os dedos e fez um movimento suave e rápido escondendo a garrafa de vidro nas dobras de seu manto, e então se virou e caminhou até uma das paredes, que afastou-se ante a influência de seu toque, e saiu. A parede lentamente moveu-se atrás dele, depois de um tempo, houve silêncio novamente.

Desta vez, porém, Era o tipo de silêncio que antecede grandes eventos. Um que zumbe nos ouvidos. Após isto, não existirá nada.

* * *

Era noite. Severus Snape caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor largo e vazio. Ele estava no sétimo andar. Ele aproximou-se da biblioteca. Mas, parou antes da entrada e passou uma meia hora inteira, escondido nas sombras em torno do canto. Ele esperou.

Seus olhos escuros olhavam para a porta cada vez mais intensamente. Em algum lugar na frente dele, passos ressoaram. Ele andou atrás deles. Em seguida ouviu que eles pararam. Chegou a sua vez, agarrou-se à parede e olhou cautelosamente ao virar da esquina.

Ele estava lá. O mesmo de sempre, jeans rasgados, e camisa azul desabotoada, casaco azul marinho. Com óculos no nariz e um emaranhado preto vertiginoso de cabelo na cabeça. Segurava debaixo do braço alguns livros. Ele andou três vezes para frente e para trás ao longo da parede. Ele apertava as pálpebras fechadas e mantinha a cabeça baixa, Severus cuidadosamente observou o seu rosto. Ele estava concentrado. Sempre, quando ele tentava se concentrar, fazia rugas surgirem nos cantos dos olhos e cerrava os dentes com tanta força que ele podia ver a contração na pressão da mandíbula. Ele lambeu os lábios.

Severus franziu a testa. Ele moveu a mão, enrolando-a em torno do frasco escondido em suas vestes. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando ele abriu os olhos, não havia nenhum vestígio de brilho, a luz foi sufocada.

O rapaz parou enquanto uma porta surgia na parede.

Severus ficou tenso, como se estivesse se preparando para correr, ou pelo menos para rapidamente passar ao largo.

A porta se abriu. O garoto deu um passo em direção à entrada, mas de repente parou. Ele virou sua cabeça.

Severus rapidamente recuou e agarrou-se à parede. Ele ficou ali por algum tempo, espalhou-se uma tensão com o menino olhando para o canto do corredor, mas ninguém veio atrás dele. Cautelosamente enfiou a cabeça e apertou os olhos. Apenas a tempo de ver como o menino desaparecia na porta. Não pensou por um momento, começou a se mover. Ele venceu a distância separando-o do espaço da sala em apenas alguns passos longos, silenciosos e chegou na entrada no momento em que as pesadas portas de madeira tinham acabado de fechar. Ele colocou a mão para detê-las, mas então seu olhar entrou na sala e viu ... lareira, as prateleiras familiares, a poltrona verde.

Ele parou tão de repente, como se tivesse batido em uma barreira invisível. Ele cambaleou e recuou um passo, afastando a mão. Ele olhou para a sala até a porta se fechar com um clique silencioso. No rosto dele havia a perfuração de profunda comoção estranha nos olhos estendidos fumegantes de algo indeterminado. Parecia que ele não era capaz de fazer qualquer gesto. Como se o que viu, tivesse o arrancado inteiramente fora de equilíbrio.

Depois de um momento sua expressão mudou. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e cotraiu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Ele olhou em volta. O corredor estava deserto. A porta havia desaparecido. Ele estava sozinho.

Ele se virou e voltou para casa.

* * *

- Oi, Harry!

Harry saltou de seu capítulo muito interessante sobre feitiço escudo estendido. Luna estava diante dele. Ela segurava uns poucos livros nas mãos e sorriu.

- Ei - ele respondeu, olhando para a corvinal. E voltou para a leitura sobre magias defensivas.

- Como vai? - Perguntou a menina, colocando os livros sobre a mesa e sentando-se. - Nimphadora me pediu para pegar alguns livros - disse em voz baixa, curvando-se para ele. O garoto continuou a olhar para o livro. Em sua mente começou a se formar uma ideia.

Por vários dias ele se perguntou como ele poderia passar da teoria à prática dos feitiços que aprendeu. Uma questão em particular o perturbava, Legilimens Evocis. Como diabos ele iria aprender?

E agora a solução estava sentada na frente dele. Luna.

Ele suspeitava que era a única pessoa da escola que iria tentar não dissuadi-lo a lagar a ideia de aprender o feitiço, e não pregaria a ele qualquer sermão, tinha em quem confiar o segredo de seus planos com Magia Negra.

Sempre vale a pena tentar. Isso era provavelmente sua única esperança de salvação.

- Ok - disse ele depois de algum tempo, lambendo os lábios e inclinando-se para a frente. - Ouça ...

Ele disse a ela. Que fez uma visita ao Departamento de livros proibidos e conheceu uma magia, e que estava ansioso para aprender, mas ele não tinha chance de fazer isso sozinho. Ela escutava-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Quando ele terminou, houve silêncio. Luna olhou como se analisasse mentalmente suas palavras. Depois de um tempo ela sorriu e bateu palmas.

- Claro! É uma ótima ideia! Certamente é melhor do que a dissolução da pele. Eu suspeito que isso não seria muito agradável.

Harry ficou surpreso com a reação dela. Ele não achava que ficaria tão ... entusiasmada.

- Uh ... mas você sabe os riscos? Você sabe que é um feitiço muito perigoso, e que se algo der errado, é claro, teoricamente, porque no livro está escrito que, se você jogá-lo errado, eu posso simplesmente não conseguir entrar na sua mente, mas se alguma coisa ... Suponha que eu consiga entrar em sua mente e venha acontecer alguma coisa errada?

Os olhos azuis de Luna arregalaram-se. Ela olhou para Harry com horror.

- Quero dizer ... Isso significa que acontece com todo mundo?

Harry piscou. Provavelmente, não entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer ... Embora ele suspeitasse que, a confusão na cabeça dele era um pouco maior do que na de Luna.

- Não, você está certa. Esqueça isso - disse ele rapidamente, afastando-se dela. Ele não poderia fazê-lo. De acordo com o manual se lançasse indevidamente o feitiço, ele não poderia entrar na mente de ninguém, e isso não era tão grave, mas ele podia ter certeza que é esse o caso?

- Não, vamos fazê-lo - disse Luna excitada. - Um pouco de diversão não faz mal, certo? Vamos ver o que vem à tona.

Harry olhou para ela em descrença.

Um pouco de diversão? Se o vazamento de conhecimento sobre Magia Negra na escola era para ela um pouco de entretenimento, é preferível não saber o que considera entretenimento de verdade. Ele suspeita que apenas Tonks sabe. E ele preferiu ficar fora disso.

Ele olhou em seus olhos brilhantes olhando para ele. Viu neles uma espécie de aquecimento, reservado apenas para aqueles poucos que pertencessem ao círculo muito restrito de amigos de Luna. De repente, sentiu um formigamento agradável no peito, quando ele pensou que tinha muita sorte de estar também incluído nesse grupo.

* * *

- Droga! Porra! Aargh!

Harry jogou a varinha no chão. Ele tentou por mais de duas horas. E nada. Mesmo uma pequena listra. Menor explosão. Nada.

Ele se concentrou tanto que ele teve a impressão de que ia quebrar seus dentes, ele tentou limpar sua mente de todos os pensamentos, tanto positivos quanto negativos, para focar apenas na mente, o que ele queria, e que estava a apenas dois pés diante dele. E a única coisa que ele sentia era uma crescente impaciência e raiva.

- Sabe, Harry ... - Luna disse. - Parece-me que falar palavrões e jogar a varinha não é o caminho certo para lançar este feitiço.

Harry agarrou seu cabelo e puxou-os impaciente. Agachou-se e escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos e começou a respirar profundamente. Ele deve se acalmar e silenciar a mente. Ele deve limpar sua mente. Era necessário ... recuperar a varinha.

Ele suspirou, exasperado, subiu de joelhos do chão, pegou sua varinha ajeitou-se e voltou para sua posição anterior, com as mãos segurando a varinha muito fortemente apontada para a cabeça da amiga.

"Acalme-se. É o mesmo com os outros feitiços. Ele é seguro". É só ele e as trevas agora. Ele deve deixar-se ser envolvido. Para desligá-lo de toda a distração, de todo o pensamento. Não há nada. É o único ali. E um pequeno caminho, a direção que ele deve seguir. Fácil, fácil. Esqueça. Desprenda-se. Apenas escuridão. E o caminho.

Lentamente, levantou-se e endireitou-se. Apertou os dedos mais forte em torno da varinha, levantando-a. Ele ainda não abriu os olhos.

Ele quer, então ele terá. Ele deve descobrir o que se esconde na mente em frente a ele. É preciso abri-la. Deslizar para dentro. Como um agulha fina. Sim. Imaginar que é uma agulha. Agulha, que está lentamente empurrando para dentro da mente mole, puxando o que ele quer, como uma seringa. E por esse buraco minúsculo viria tudo o que quer.

Ele deve fazê-lo. É obrigado. Deve, porque se ele falhar, então ... o mundo estará condenado. Era isso. Todos morrerão. Era a única maneira de salvar aqueles a quem ele ama. Então, ele deve fazê-lo! Ele quer fazê-lo! "EU QUERO!"

- Legilimes Evocis! - Exclamou, abrindo os olhos e mergulhando nos olhos azuis de Luna.

Nada aconteceu.

- Não faz sentido! Eu nunca vou conseguir! - Gemeu, curvando-se e inclinando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Você não acha que está indo pelo caminho errado? - Luna perguntou, dando um passo de lado para ficar em pé perto do colega sentado num banco. Eles estava em uma das classes não utilizadas no sexto andar. Eles removeram todas as mesas e cadeiras contra as paredes para ter um lugar para se exercitar. E, juntos, lançaram um feitiço de bloqueio e silenciamento sobre a porta. – Não acha que talvez você deva primeiro tentar a legilimência normal? É mais seguro. E, provavelmente, mais fácil. Conheço pelo menos um mecanismo geral de ação.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

- Você acha?

- Bom, eu posso perguntar algo para Nimphadora. Talvez você esteja fazendo algo errado. Às vezes ela me ajuda com magias. Eu fingirei que eu estou apenas curiosa - ela sorriu amplamente. - Eu acho que posso fazer isso, quer que eu faça a pergunta?

Harry endireitou-se e franziu a testa.

Nenhuma razão impedia isso. Afinal, Tonks era uma auror. Certamente ela sabia de um monte de magias. Ela certamente poderia concordar em ajudá-lo a melhorar seus conhecimentos e prática em feitiços defensivos. E pelo visto poderia lhe tirar algumas dúvidas sobre outros tipos de magia.

- Amanhã eu tenho aula de Defesa. Eu vou perguntar a ela depois da aula. Pode concordar em me dar algumas respostas sobre isso e até mesmo dar umas aulas. Sempre se pode tentar.

O sorriso de Luna se tornou ainda mais amplo.

- Oh, eu tenho certeza que ela concordaria.

- Mas você acha que é certo? - Ele perguntou depois de um momento, olhando para o chão e batendo nele com seu sapato. - Quero dizer ... Eu não gostaria de... Eu não gostaria de incomodá-la. - Não sabia porque, mas sentiu um aperto estranho no peito, quando ele pensava em Luna Tonks, e que ele ...

- Oh, não há problema. Eu estou contente em poder ajudar. Minha mãe sempre disse que o mais importante não é o nosso interesse pessoal. Na verdade, nunca entendi muito. Mas agora eu acho que sei o que ela quis dizer ... - Ela deu a Harry um olhar longo, sorrindo suavemente.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso.

* * *

Tonks concordou. E fez isso com grande entusiasmo. tinha gostado tanto dessa ideia que mesmo antes de Harry terminar de falar, ela já estava planejando metade da aula. Até agora, não fez nenhuma menção sobre Legilimens Evocis. Ele achava que devia esperar. Ele preferiu fazer parecer uma pergunta inofensiva, jogada casualmente no meio do exercício. Concordou em encontrar-se com ela no dia seguinte, depois da aula, porque agora ele tinha de "compensar uma detenção." Primeiro ele foi para a biblioteca pegar alguns livros que ia ler, e agora ele caminhava pelo corredor do sétimo andar, indo direto para uma parede em branco localizada em frente de um mural de trasgos dançando.

Ele andou três vezes para frente e para trás ao longo da parede. E no momento em que ele ia passar pela porta de madeira maciça, que se materializou na frente dele, pelo canto do olho viu um movimento. Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda, olhando para o fundo do canto escuro do corredor. Ele estreitou os olhos.

Nada estava lá. Provavelmente um dos retratos havia se movido ou algum fantasma havia penetrado através da parede.

Ele deu de ombros e entrou na sala. A porta começou lentamente a se fechar atrás dele, rangendo suavemente. Ele nem sequer olhou ao redor. A câmara não causava mais grande impressão sobre ele, como no início. Acostumou-se. Ela era apenas ... um lugar. O lugar onde ele pudesse estar a sós. O lugar onde se sentia seguro.

Ele foi em direção a cadeira verde, inclinou-se e colocou seu livro sobre a mesa. Atrás dele, ouviu o clique tranquilo da fechadura.

Na verdade, ele pegou um livro, ao caso. Primeiro, ele queria tentar alguma coisa. Ele puxou do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e espalhou-o. Na folha havia uma palavra: "Aduro".

Era uma Magia realmente Negra. Anotou esse feitiço na última visita ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Ele queria tentar. Ele queria ver se ele podia jogar. Queria ver se ele era capaz de conjurar qualquer magia negra. Aquilo que ele tinha em suas mãos, causava queimaduras e derretia a pele. E assim mesmo, era um dos mais suaves.

Ele tinha um enorme problema com a escolha do alvo. Ele sabia que Nott aprendeu essas magias em pássaros e animais. Mas ele ... Ele não tinha a intenção de fazer isso. Ele precisava de algo menor. Algo muito menor. Algo que não tivesse rosto, bico, focinho, ou coisas parecidas. Algo que certamente não pode ver. Talvez um rato? Não, não, não. Algo ainda menor. Uma borboleta? Não, elas podem debater suas asas de modo desagradável. Algo ainda menor. Protozoário! Mas é possível ver este parasita a olho nu? E, além disso, a que isso levaria? Finalmente, depois de muito pensar, ele decidiu se vingar em nome de Ron, de todas as aranhas do mundo e pegou uma pequena aranha que estava petrificado no bolso. Pegou o frasco, sacudiu uma aranha em cima da mesa e puxou sua varinha. Ele descongelou a aranha, mentalizou algumas vezes o feitiço na mente (impressionando-se com o fato de que a maioria dos feitiços de Magia Negra fossem de pronúncia muito curta e fácil, por exemplo, Crucio, Imperio, Aduro ... provavelmente, a fim de impedir a vítima de fugir, e logo lhe impor a dor.)

Ele respirou fundo e focou-se. Ele mentalizou, ele deve expressar raiva, ódio, desejo de assassinar, o desejo de prejudicar o alvo de seu feitiço. Mas esta pobre aranha não fez nada para ele. Ele tinha que mudar esse pensamento, tinha que encarar de modo diferente.

"É tudo por causa de você" - ele pensou, olhando para a aranha. -. "Por causa de você! Tudo isso, a guerra, é tudo culpa sua, devo destruir você. Eu odeio você, você me ouviu? Eu te odeio. Foi você quem matou meus pais, eu sei que você está ... você é Voldemort. Sim! Você é Voldemort e eu te odeio tanto que até ... até ... "

- Aduro!

A partir da ponta da sua varinha saiu um punhado pequeno de fumaça vermelha que dispersou no ar silenciosamente.

Harry suspirou e largou a varinha da mão.

Como ele pôde fazer isso? Afinal, ele era completamente inútil. Mesmo se ele tentasse imaginar que no final do abdômen da aranha estivesse o rosto de Voldemort. Não, nunca, lançaria esse feitiço. Não em tais condições. Só quando chegar a hora do confronto com Voldemort ... terá que improvisar.

E agora talvez fosse melhor se ele se concentrasse em estudar Legilimens Evocis. Sim, será melhor.

* * *

O resto da semana passou em sala de aula (durante esse tempo, imaginava, como ele lançaria Legilimens Evocis), lendo na biblioteca (ocasionalmente, por último, já não tinha tanto tempo), nas atividades de Tonks (que por agora apenas lhe ensinou os diferentes tipos de feitiços escudos e ainda tinha que perguntar a ela sobre legilimência) e reuniões com Luna e as tentativas posteriores para lançar Legilimens Evocis (ele não conseguiu sequer uma vez). Hermione não tinha comentado sobre o fato de Harry estar constantemente desaparecendo, mas Ron parecia estar cada vez mais irritado com o fato de que seu melhor amigo parece não ter nem mesmo um momento de seu tempo para ele. Felizmente, Hermione estava tentando mantê-lo ocupado. Por exemplo, beijando-o.

Como se isso não bastasse, ele sentia a pressão do fato de que muitas vezes sentiu-se excitado e duro com o mero atrito de seu pênis em suas calças. Por dois dias seguidos teve sonhos molhados e acordava com ereções. Puxava seu pênis rapidamente para se livrar do esperma armazenado e sentir-se aliviado. Então ele tentava não pensar em nada sobre isso, e apressava-se para enterrar na memória as imagens oníricas. Imagens, que mostrava-o debruçado em uma poltrona verde, com a cabeça pressionada no banco e sentia os golpes cortantes dentro de si. Felizmente, ele conseguiu bloquear de maneira eficaz o pensamento de quem era a pessoa de quem ele sentia as penetrações.

Na verdade, Harry estava tão ocupado que ele não tinha sequer tempo para ... odiar Snape. Ele apenas não pensava nisso. Ele nem sequer encontrou-se novamente com ele tão frequentemente quanto antes. Às vezes, apenas o via em uma refeição ou nos corredores. Ele não sabe se é devido ao fato de que já não ia à biblioteca tantas vezes, mesmo que seja, com horários muito irregulares, ou Snape finalmente decidiu dar-lhe paz. Não, ele preferiu não pensar.  
Independentemente disso, durante a aula de Poções da sexta-feira, Snape agiu da mesma forma que nos últimos dias. Isto significava que o professor tentou fingir ser normal. Ele ainda parecia um pouco pensativo e não disse nada a Neville sobre a ausência de qualquer caldeirão novo, não tirou pontos de sua casa, apenas disse-lhe para sentar-se perto de Hermione, afirmando que ele "pode de alguma forma absorver um pouco do que Granger tem na cabeça".

- Eu acho que ele está velado.

- Não diga isso. Trata-se do véu, não o véu.

- Qual é a diferença, Hermione? Pelo menos é possível de pronunciar.

- A diferença é que esta palavra não existe, Ronald.

- Bem. Neste caso, foi criada. E, além disso, eu descobri o que está acontecendo com Snape.

Hermione lançou um olhar rápido para Harry. Harry não correspondeu. Ele olhou para as chamas com a mão pendurada sobre o pergaminho. Estava escrevendo um ensaio sobre a história da magia, sentado no sofá da sala comunal

- Sim? - Ela perguntou educadamente, novamente olhando para Ron radiante.

- É tudo por causa de Dumbledore! Aposto com você cem galeões que passou um bom sermão em Snape depois que ele soube de seu comportamento na sala de aula e ameaçou que se ele não mudar, então iria colocá-lo para fora da escola! Ha! E quanto a isso?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Harry ainda não tirava os olhos das chamas. No final, Hermione disse.

- Sim, com certeza foi isso- disse em voz baixa, inclinando-se sobre suas notas.

- Sério? Uau. Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou comigo. Isso provavelmente deve-se ao fato de que o Dia dos Namorados está chegando, hein? – O ruivo sorriu. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar penetrante e Ron rapidamente olhou para baixo e prendeu-o em um pergaminho deitado diante dele. Durante algum tempo trabalhou em silêncio. Ou pelo menos, o olhar duro de Hermione para Ron deve ter funcionado, porque Harry ainda estava sentado perdido em pensamentos, olhando para as chamas fumegantes.

- Não, provavelmente não é isso - disse Ron, de repente, levantando a cabeça e franzindo a testa, como se tivesse sido atingido por um pensamento súbito. - Gina disse, afinal, que Snape se comportou em suas aulas do mesmo jeito de sempre. Ou seja, como um grande idiota, burro, feio e gorduroso.

- Eu vou para o dormitório - Harry disse de repente, levantando-se e pegando suas coisas. - Estou com sono. Amanhã eu termino.

- Por que? Afinal, nós ...

- Cale a boca, Ron, ou no final, posso não suportar e me atirar em você. Silêncio - Hermione resmungou. O menino olhou para ela com censura, e depois olhou de volta para o amigo.

- O quê? - Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros e tentou evitar o olhar ferino de Hermione. - O que eu disse?

* * *

Harry olhou para o relógio pendurado na biblioteca. Porra, em pouco tempo tinha que estar no banheiro desativado. Ele tinha um encontro com Luna, iam treinar um feitiço. Saltou rapidamente, recolheu os livros e caminhou até a posição da Sra. Pince, para pedir emprestado. Depressa. Já era tarde.

A bibliotecária anotou todos os itens, e Harry pegou o livro e rapidamente correu para a saída. Ele abriu a porta e ... BOOM!

Colidiu com alguém. Com alguém alto, magro e vestido com roupas pretas. Com cheiro de ervas aromáticas. Ele cambaleou para trás, bateu no portal de madeira da porta, e os livros caíram de suas mãos e espalharam no chão.

Ele sacodiu a cabeça para se livrar de manchas diante dos olhos e olhou para cima.

Snape. Era Snape! Ele ficou na frente dele. Olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Harry sentiu um pânico crescente, e seu batimento cardíaco, em algum lugar perto da garganta. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para seus livros espalhados.

Deus, Snape estava tão perto ... era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo. Harry quase sentiu que emanava um frio em torno. Aromas familiares penetraram suas narinas. Ervas, especiarias, almíscar e... e estava tão perto de sua mão que poderia tocá-lo ...

Não! Pare! O que aconteceu com ele?

Recentemente, ele sentiu essa tensão ... e o cheiro ... Estas botas pretas saindo de debaixo das vestes. Estes dedos longos, que esticaram-se agora para um de seus livros ... Espere! O que ele está fazendo?

Harry piscou. Ele assistiu incrédulo, enquanto Snape se inclinava para baixo e recolhia do chão seu livro. Viu claramente o nariz longo com longas mechas negras deslizando para frente encobrindo-o, as mechas que tantas vezes envolveu em torno de seus dedos.

Ele fechou os olhos. Devia superar isso. Isso provavelmente se dava pelo fato de que ultimamente esteve muito ocupado e se esqueceu... por um tempo de odiá-lo. Deve se lembrar! E rápido!

Snape levantou-se, segurando um monte de livros. Ele olhou para a capa de um deles.

- Escolheu alguns títulos interessantes - ele finalmente disse, erguendo os livros para Harry. O menino estava paralisado.

Snape ... Snape falou com ele! Pela primeira vez em quase duas semanas. Talvez Harry não estivesse tão chocado se não fosse pelo fato de que Snape tinha, aparentemente, intenção de falar com ele sobre ... livros. Que se foda os livros! O que ele deve dizer? "Sim, mas eu ainda odeio você, seu idiota"? "Sim, mas eu não acho que eu quero conversar com você"? "Sim, mas eu gostaria que você fosse embora?" No final, no entanto, decidiu:

- Uhm.

Ele pegou o livro das mãos do homem e apertou-os contra seu peito. Ele não queria olhar na cara dele. Ele não queria olhar para estes dois lagos negros. Ele estava com medo que algo pudesse fluir neles e boiar na superfície.

- Você deve buscar livros de Gideon Slighnera - disse Snape. Seu tom era casual. Como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. - Ele escreveu alguns livros agradáveis de Defesa, e que certamente você ainda não leu.

- Talvez eu tente olhar para ele - disse Harry calmamente, ainda olhando para o chão. Ou melhor, para os sapatos pretos de Snape. - Mas agora não tenho tempo. Eu tenho que ir, professor Snape. - Ele empurrou-se para frente com as pernas trêmulas e tentou dar a volta em turno da figura alta, orgulhosamente ereta. Ele quase conseguiu. Estava cerca de meio metro atrás dele, quando saiu de debaixo da túnica preta uma mão esguia que agarrou seu pulso.

Harry parou. Assim como seu coração. No lugar onde os dedos frios cerraram-se em seu punho, sentiu calor. A pele estava queimando. A garganta estava apertada de modo que ele sabia que não seria capaz de pronunciar uma palavra, mesmo se quisesse. A cabeça estava rodando. Os músculos do corpo inteiro ficaram tensos. Os olhos ... fecharam-se.

Maldito.

Lentamente, ele começou a virar. Ele não tinha ideia do que ele ia ver. Mas ele queria, ele tinha que vê-lo. Ele queria olhar para aqueles olhos negros e ver ... o quê?

Não tinha nada que ele não tenha visto antes.

Ele não tinha ideia ...

O que ele viu então.

A porta da biblioteca foi aberta de repente. Snape rapidamente soltou de sua mão e deu um passo atrás. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, um pouco atordoado. Um casal do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa entrou na biblioteca, rindo.

- Oh, bom dia, senhor - disse um deles, quando viram o professor em pé na porta.

Harry não esperou para a resposta. Eu apressadamente foi em frente, com a impressão de que seu coração ia quebrar tão logo as sua costelas. Ele queria saber o quão longe podia ficar!

Ele correu até o quarto andar e caminhou pelo corredor deserto. Ele correu para o banheiro no final do corredor, trancou-se no meio, e encostado na parede, deixou as pernas finalmente se dobraram debaixo dele. Ele caiu no chão. Ele jogou o livro de lado, puxou os pés juntos, mãos entrelaçadas, e descansou a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

Sentiu-se rasgado. O encontro ... o toque ... Essa proximidade ... Ele tinha uma bagunça total na sua cabeça. Ele foi tomado por uma onda de nostalgia tão terrível que ele mal podia respirar. Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse preso na garganta.

E de um momento para outro, foi inundado com as lembranças, toda uma série de memórias, que ele não queria lembrar, que ele tentou negar durante as duas semanas. Porque não eram memórias adequadas. Queria lembrar apenas das coisas ruins, convocava apenas elas, queria pensar só sobre elas.

Snape. Que o torturou. Quem derramou a poção em sua garganta e viu como Harry sofria ...

Severus. Que carinhosamente segurou sua perna ferida.

Snape, que machucava-o em um frenesi de ciúme.

Harry, que imaginava em prejudicar Severus, quando ele foi tomado por uma crise de ciúme de Nott.

"_Você não é ninguém"._

_"É só com você"._

Snape ... que lançou um feitiço no rosto, sufocou-o com uma gravata, ele o puniu por qualquer insubordinação ...

Severus ... que tentou conversar com ele sobre Quadribol, o ajudou a se comunicar com os amigos, confortou-o depois do pesadelo, ele preparou o jantar, e o levou para o quarto, aninhou-se nele até pegar no sono, deu-lhe um presente de Natal, não deixou que ele desistisse do Quadribol, preocupou-se com ele, quanto Harry não foi para a cama, o ajudou a estudar ...

"_Você me deixa louco" ..._

Não, não, não!

Ele não poderia ser tão fraco a ponto de se permitir essas memórias. Ele tem que empurrá-las novamente, negar, suprimir, enquanto pode.

Snape ... Snape ... Snape ...

Ele abriu os olhos. A raiva refletia neles.

Snape, que nunca o beijou. Não de verdade. Não como se beija alguém com quem se importa.

Em seu coração mais uma vez penetrou uma frieza familiar, reconfortante. Ele ergueu a cabeça e encostou na parede, fechando os olhos.

Snape não existe para ele. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de deixar que ele alguma vez tenha existido. Não pode.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos.

Ele venceu. Desta vez ele ganhou.

Este é o tempo.

* * *

- Harry, é você de novo aqui.

Harry se virou na cadeira e olhou direto nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore.

- Oh, bom dia, senhor - respondeu ele, se perguntando como diabos o diretor sabe que Harry ultimamente tem estado com mais frequência na biblioteca do que o habitual. Não, mas afinal, era Dumbledore.

- Acho que você deveria estar agora no jantar, não? - Disse o diretor. Era verdade. Mas Harry não queria perder tempo com comida. Ele só tinha que durar um pouco mais. Ele preferia estudar neste período de tempo em que a biblioteca ficava deserta, era muito mais fácil para ele se concentrar.

- Eu não estou com fome - respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros.

- Se você não se importa, então eu ficaria feliz em falar com você. Recentemente você esteve muito ocupado, pelo que eu tenho visto. – Os olhos do diretor brilharam, e Harry sofreu uma sensação muito estranha de despencar. Ele esperava que o diretor não achasse que ...

- Claro. Não. Isso quer dizer que sim. Podemos falar.

- Então vamos.

Durante todo o caminho para o escritório, Harry andou com a cabeça baixa, às vezes olhando para a traseira de Dumbledore e se perguntando o que o diretor podia querer dele e o que ele queria falar com ele. Eles entraram no escritório, e Dumbledore se sentou atrás de sua mesa e puxou para frente de Harry um prato de biscoitos e chá ainda fumegante. Ele pôde ver que ele planejou esse encontro.

O diretor cruzou os dedos e olhou para Harry. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto da última vez, mas desta vez seus olhos estavam cercados por uma rede de rugas que não os embotava. Brilhavam. Harry se perguntou se seria possível que finalmente saberia dos planos que a Ordem estava começando a organizar? Ele esperava que o diretor o tenha convidado para estar ali por alguma razão, e que pode, eventualmente, querer dizer alguma coisa ...

- Como estão as suas detenções com o professor Snape? - Dumbledore perguntou de repente.

- Uh ... - Harry sentiu que ele ficara quente. Esta questão o pegou completamente de surpresa. O que ele devia dizer? Afinal, não pode mentir, não importava, o diretor poderia já estar sabendo, não é? Mas hei, se ele já sabia, por que teria que perguntar?

- Bem - finalmente sufocou com um nó na sua garganta.

O diretor olhou para ele com expressão inescrutável em sua cara. Harry tentou olhar completamente relaxado.

- Bem - disse Dumbledore no final (com um tom que Harry não poderia interpretar completamente, "bem" poderia ter significado, "Se você diz ..." ou "Isso é ótimo!") E apontou para uma bandeja de bolos e biscoitos. – Não se acanhe, não quer se servir, Harry?

Automaticamente o menino pegou um pedaço de bolo. Era de farinha de aveia e passas no meio. Ele olhou para o diretor, que também pegou um para si, mas antes de morder, ele disse:

- Você pode estar se perguntando por que eu o chamei aqui. Eu só ... Eu ouvi recentemente rumores sobre você e o Professor Snape. Aparentemente, em uma das lições houveram incidentes incomuns.

Harry engasgou, de repente, comer bolo ouvindo esse tipo de pergunta não era o que ele precisava, e Harry começou a engasgar.

- Oh, você deve beber chá, meu garoto - Dumbledore avisou, alinhado uma xícara mais perto dele. Harry, com os olhos marejados, pegou o chá, bebeu alguns goles, e depois de alguns momentos, a tosse diminuiu. Ele olhou para o diretor. No rosto dele, viu apenas um interesse educado.

Era evidente que os rumores iriam chegar a ele. Afinal, haviam loucos mexeriqueiros por toda a escola ... Mas o que ele devia dizer? "É verdade. Professor Snape foi o maior vilão do Mundo Mágico e então eu tive que acabar com ele" preferia não tocar nesse assunto.

O diretor recostou-se e prendeu em Harry seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

O que ele diria? Ele devia vir com alguma coisa! Era inevitável!

- Aham ... entre mim e o Professor Snape as coisas nunca funcionaram muito bem - disse ele, finalmente, mordendo o lábio.

- Oh, bem sei, Harry, mas eu pensei que se vocês passassem algum tempo juntos, vocês podiam, eventualmente, chegar a um acordo.

Ele franziu a testa. Um acordo? Snape? Essa é boa.

- Sinto muito, Diretor, mas acho que nunca será possível.

Dumbledore olhou para ele atentamente. Harry tentou resistir a esse olhar.

- Bem - disse no final o homem, e, em seguida mordeu um cookie, que durante algum tempo teve seguro na mão. – E quanto as suas feridas?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mas que ... feridas?

- Aquelas que o Professor Snape fez em suas costas com um chicote? Ou talvez fosse uma vara? Eu não me lembro.

Harry olhou para ele, incrédulo, sentindo que seu estômago estava subitamente em algum lugar perto da garganta.

Onde? Como? Só podia ser brincadeira, ou o diretor disse a sério? Depois de tudo, a menos que ... ainda não podia ...

Depois de um momento, Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio tenso e... riu. Ele se inclinou em direção a Harry que estava atordoado, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Aparentemente, minhas piadas não são tão engraçadas como sempre. Eu sempre achei que os alunos da nossa escola são incrivelmente imaginativos.

Harry sentiu seu estômago voltar para seu lugar. Deus, mais uma palavra que fosse sobre isso e morreria de um ataque cardíaco ...

- Sim, eu sempre penso em alguma coisa incrível... - Tentou fazer uma piada.

- Mesmo? Assim como os boatos que correram pela escola depois do início do ano escolar - Dumbledore continuou, olhando para Harry com olhos de águia, e o rapaz sentiu que seu estômago novamente começava a tremer de ansiedade.

- Boatos? - Ele perguntou, tentando manter um tom de inocente interesse.

- Sim, boatos... como devo dizer? Rumores de que você manifestou alguns sentimentos específicos pelo Professor Snape...

Oh merda! Puta que pariu! Oh... filho da mãe!

Não, deveria ficar apenas silêncio! Afinal, Dumbledore disse apenas que houve apenas alguma fofoca ...

Harry tentou manter uma cara séria, embora no interior de sua mente houvesse uma tempestade violenta.

Ó Deus, e se ele sabe? Se já adivinhou alguma coisa?

- ... Claro que eu reconheci isso como o efeito da imaginação fértil das pessoas, não é muito confiável, mas você pode ver que os alunos desta escola são capazes de criar até mesmo as histórias mais improváveis - Dumbledore terminou, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos verdes de Harry, nem por um segundo.

Em seus olhos havia algo estranho e Harry viu isso apenas agora, mas ele não poderia compreender. Ele tinha a impressão de que o diretor lhe dizia o que ele queria ouvir, não o que ...

- Você realmente confirma a veracidade dos rumores? - Perguntou no final, tentando fingir surpresa e indiferença. - Eu acho que o que às vezes chega aos meus ouvidos, é realmente ridículo e repugnante. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como alguém poderia chegar a uma ideia tão estúpida.

O diretor sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Espantoso, não é?

Harry olhou para baixo. O bolo, que segurava em sua mão, permaneceu apenas uma pasta.

Porque, desde que entrara ali, estavam falando sobre Snape? Ele não gostou.

- Não quer comer cookies? Eles são realmente deliciosos. E, aparentemente, saudável. Minerva está sempre me dizendo que eu deveria parar com doces e começar a comer mais ... alimentos para as pessoas da minha idade - disse o diretor livremente, mordendo outro cookie.

- Desculpe - murmurou Harry. – me sinto indisposto.

- Oh, não é bom. Quer que eu chame a Sra. Pomfrey?

- Não - Harry rapidamente rejeitou. - Você não precisa... deve passar logo.

"Assim que eu sair daqui" - acrescentou ele em pensamento.

- Eu espero. Mas você sabe ... às vezes parece-nos que nós podemos controlar a nós mesmos, e que o que nos fere, não é nada, mas a verdade é que precisamos de ajuda e que devemos ... perguntar a alguém sobre isso.

Harry engoliu em seco e fitou os olhos azuis do diretor. Não havia mais brilho.

Ele baixou os olhos e olhou para suas mãos trêmulas. Ele apertou-as em punhos.

Ele tinha uma chance. Tinha agora a única chance de contar a alguém. Para desabafar antes de enlouquecer. Dumbledore tem estado sempre do seu lado. Ajudou-o. Talvez ... talvez pudesse dizer-lhe ...

- Professor ... o senhor acha que os sonhos ... podem ser visões?

Dumbledore franziu a testa.

- Depende do que sonha.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele queria descobrir. Ele tinha que saber. Ele devia saber se o que viu em um sonho, não era ...

- Eu tive um sonho. Há poucos dias. Eu ... Eu estava deitado no chão. Os Comensais da Morte estavam por toda parte. E Voldemort. Me torturou. Ele ... Ele jogou em mim algum feitiço terrível. Eu sabia que eu ia morrer e eu não poderia ... Eu não podia fazer nada. Nada. - Fechou os olhos, mais uma vez impressionado com a imagem do desvanecimento dos olhos negros. Ele sentiu aparecer nódulos duros e gelados em seu estômago.

Por um instante houve silêncio. E então Harry ouviu a voz suave de Dumbledore:

- Isso é um sonho ... Só você foi torturado, ou alguma outra pessoa?

O coração de Harry bateu. Sem abrir os olhos, ele respondeu:

- Não. Apenas eu. - Ele tentou fazer sua voz não tremer muito, mas não conseguiu dominá-la. Ele levantou os olhos. Dumbledore olhou para ele com a testa franzida. - O que será que isso significa, senhor? Eu ... era tão real. Como se realmente ... - Interrompeu-se e enfiou uma olhada no prato de cookies deitado sobre a mesa.

- Sua cicatriz doeu quando você estava sonhando?

- Não. Em nenhum momento.

- Nesse caso, eu acho que você não deve se preocupar com este sonho, Harry - Dumbledore respondeu depois de um momento. Sua voz era perfeitamente séria. - Acho que foi apenas uma projeção do seu subconsciente. Às vezes é assim que acontece quando tememos muito algo e não queremos pensar sobre e o empurramos num lugar muito profundo da consciência. Mas todas as coisas sempre finalmente chegam à superfície. Se você bloquear o acesso a certas ideias de seus próprios pensamentos ... então eles vão encontrar uma outra maneira.

Harry ouviu, franzindo a testa.

- Então ... o senhor acha que é só um sonho? Isso nunca acontecerá?

- Sim, eu acho, Harry. Bem, eu não sou um especialista na análise desse tipo de problema teria que consultar Professor Firenze, mas acho que seus sonhos são reações defensivos normais. Nós só podemos começar a nos preocupar se este sonho começar a se repetir. Se isso acontecer, você deve imediatamente vir e me dizer sobre isso, ok?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

Dumbledore pensava que era um sonho normal. Que Harry estava com muito medo ... de certas coisas que empurrara no fundo de sua mente. E, se Dumbledore pensa assim, isso significa que, provavelmente, era isso mesmo.

Ele tinha a impressão de que um peso enorme foi removido de seu ombro, indefinido, que estava empurrando-o para baixo por alguns dias.

- Há mais alguma coisa sobre o que você gostaria de dizer-me? - Perguntou o diretor, empurrando um olhar para Harry.

Harry passou por um medo súbito. Ele não gostava daquele olhar. Era como se Dumbledore tentasse olhar sua alma.

Não! Ele não podia descobrir! Ele não podia saber que Harry estava aprendendo os segredos da Magia Negra!

- Não - disse finalmente, tentando dar a sua voz um tom de confiança, mantendo uma expressão facial neutra. - Não, isso é tudo.

No mesmo instante, ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Por favor, entre - Dumbledore gritou alegremente e Harry olhou por cima a tempo de ver que quem entrava no escritório era... Snape.

Imediatamente virou-se e com tanta força que quase caiu da cadeira. Ele sentiu como se seu coração estivesse no esôfago e em breve iria explodir. Em sua mente apenas alguns pensamentos chocavam-se assustados:

"Ah, merda, merda! É provavelmente uma piada!"

Como Snape chegou aqui? É claro que ele veio ver o diretor, mas ... mas afinal ...

Ele percebeu que Snape parou na porta, aparentemente, também surpreso com sua presença.

- Olá, Severus - disse Dumbledore. - Eu vejo que você chegou na hora certa. Como de costume.

- Diretor - disse o homem da porta. Harry percebeu que sua voz era ligeiramente rouca. - Se este é o momento inadequado para ...

- Não, não, não. Acabamos de terminar. Harry já estava de saída. - Depois dessas palavras, ele olhou para o lugar de Harry. - Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu não vou manter o Professor Snape aqui por muito tempo. Se não me engano, você está de castigo e deve cumprir detenção em ... - Olhou para a parede, para um mecanismo complicado, certamente um relógio - ... quinze minutos. É isso?

Harry não poderia contradizer. Ele se virou e olhou para Snape. O homem ficou tenso como um tronco, pressionando firmemente a boca fechada e estreitando os olhos, seus olhos pareciam duas fendas negras. Harry não podia ter certeza, mas pareceu-lhe que o olhar de Snape descansou por uma fração de segundo sobre ele. Ele se virou para o diretor. Tudo nele tremia.

- Isso mesmo - disse ele no final com uma nota amarga em sua voz. - Eu ... Eu já vou - disse e levantou de seu assento. Mas quando ele se virou em direção à porta, onde ainda estava Snape, ele ainda ouviu a questão de Dumbledore:

- Espero que você não se importe que eu discuta o seu sonho com o professor Snape?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Snape também expandiu os seus.

- Que sonho? - Snape perguntou rapidamente, empurrando um olhar ardente para Harry. O menino virou-se para o diretor, sentindo o pânico crescente.

- Não! Quero dizer ... - Hesitou, vendo o homem levantar a sobrancelha cinza. - Tudo bem. Você não precisa. Mas você disse que era apenas um sonho comum. Que ele não significava nada. Por que ...

- Com certeza. Acalme-se, Harry. Professor Snape tem amplo conhecimento da mente e tenho certeza que só vai confirmar a minha crença de que o que você sonhou, era um sonho simples, mas é bom termos certeza, não acha?

Harry olhou para Dumbledore em descrença.

Se ele soubesse ... se soubesse que havia decidido nunca contar sobre ele e Snape para o diretor, não confessaria nada! Nunca!

Ele apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Mas ele não poderia proibir o diretor de Hogwarts a fazer que ele quer. Deixe-o caramba!

Ele se virou em direção à porta. Snape ainda estava olhando para ele com um olhar estranho, e se Harry não estivesse tão chateado, seria possível suceder-lhe chance de ler alguma coisa a partir deste olhar, mas neste momento só queria sair e não vê-lo mais.

- Adeus, senhor - disse a Dumbledore, em seguida, moveu-se para a porta, mas começou a diminuir quando ele percebeu que Snape não dava passagem. Ele parou a menos de um metro dele.

O que este idiota imaginar estar fazendo? Ele deve deixá-lo ir. Ele não pode ficar ali e ...

Harry não olhou na cara dele. Ele olhou para a longa fila de botões minúsculos que revestem as vestes negras. Ele não iria olhar na cara dele. Eles estavam muito perto. Ele temia que, se ele fizesse ...

"Não! Eu vou lhe mostrar! Irei mostrar que não temo! E que ... que ..."

Ele rangeu os dentes e lentamente levantou a cabeça, olhando com orgulho para os estreitos túneis escuros. Ele franziu a testa, tentando fazer-se parecer ainda mais frio, com uma expressão mais firme, e disse:

- Eu quero sair.

A expressão do homem não mudou nem um pouco. Ela estava tão perfeitamente incompreensível, como se Snape estivesse oculto por uma máscara facial, o que efetivamente escondeu-lhe toda a excitação. Ele se afastou, dando a Harry um pouco de espaço para ser capaz de deslizar através da porta, mas ainda martelando-lhe o inferno de olhar intrusivo.

Harry, com a maior dificuldade, afastou sua visão e deslizou lateralmente através da porta, tentando não tocar no casaco de pano preto que escorria até o chão. Quando chegou do lado de fora, a porta se fechou atrás dele, ele permitiu-se, finalmente, respirar e encher de ar o peito. Ele sentiu como se tivesse acabado de lutar uma batalha silenciosa que acabou completamente com ele mentalmente. Ele se encostou na parede e suspirou profundamente.

Snape ... era só o que lhe faltava! Snape saberia o que estava sonhando! Isso era simplesmente lindo. A próxima vez que ele aceitar falar com Dumbledore, irá lançar um feitiço silenciador sobre si mesmo. Sim, ele fará...

- O que Potter sonhou? - Ele ouviu a voz abafado de Snape vindo de trás da porta.

O coração de Harry saltou. Provavelmente esperaram um pouco até que o movimento de seus passos sumissem, e agora ... Ele não podia perder esta oportunidade!

Os dedos foram para a porta e colocou o ouvido na madeira.

- Calma, Severus, e sente-se.

- Eu não quero. O que ele sonhou?

- Harry me contou sobre o que ele sonhava há poucos dias. Aparentemente, sonhou que foi torturado por Voldemort. No meio de uma roda de Comensais da Morte. Ele confessou também seu medo de que pudesse ser uma espécie de ... visão. - Por um momento houve silêncio. - Parece pálido, Severus. É melhor sentar e pegar um cookie.

- Foda-se os seus cookies. O que mais? Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

- Mas por que esses nervos, Severus? Embora ele não tenha me dito mais nada, desconfio que... não me disse tudo. - O coração de Harry bateu em descompasso. Ele desconfia! - Mas alguma coisa neste sonho o assustou tanto que quase pude sentir a vibração de medo dele. Algo que ele não quis dizer. Algo que o assusta ainda mais do que a pior tortura a que poderia ser submetido. Não sabe o que pode ser, Severus?

- Diretor ... se você permitir, trarei Potter aqui. E o farei revelar esse trecho do sonho! Pode ser algo importante, e esse garoto estúpido não tem consciência disso!

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Como ele se atreve! Como se atreve ...

- Não faça isso. Não, Severus. Nós não podemos forçá-lo a revelar algo que ele não quer revelar. Enfim, ele me disse que a cicatriz não doeu durante o sonho. Então eu não acho que esse sonho possa estar ligado a Voldemort, mas eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião.

Por um instante houve silêncio. Harry teve a impressão de que estava prestes a explodir com antecipação. Finalmente, ele ouviu uma voz tranquila e desta vez completamente calma de Snape:

- Concordo com você, diretor. Pode ser apenas um sonho comum. Se fosse uma visão, a cicatriz testa deveria doer-lhe. De qualquer forma, eu não sei nada sobre isso, o Lorde das Trevas recentemente começou a fazer planos para o dia dos namorados. Potter gosta chamar atenção em torno de sua pessoa. Acredito que Hogwarts é completamente seguro e não devemos nos preocupar com isso.

- Bem, obrigado pelas suas palavras Severus, mas... estou preocupado com ele.

- Diretor?

- Você já reparou que Harry tornou-se muito tranquilo e reservado? Eu sei que ele passa os dias na biblioteca, estuda quaseque de manhã à noite, e ultimamente ele até mesmo ... passou duas noites no Departamento de Livros Proibidos.

O coração de Harry saltou em sua garganta.

Merda! Como Dumbledore poderia ter ficado sabendo? Teria ele lançado um feitiço de segurança no Departamento de livros proibidos, e Dumbledore sabia quem e quando estava nela?

- O quê? Eu acho que não ouvi direito.

- Pelo que ele me contou sobre seu sonho, cheguei à conclusão de que foi esse sonho que persuadiu-o a tomar uma decisão tão drástica e começar a aprender Magia Negra.

- Eu não tenho certeza se entendi - depois de um momento Snape falou lentamente. Em sua voz havia algo que fez todos os pelos do pescoço de Harry se levantarem. - Você sabia que Potter anda estudando Magia Negra de noite, e ainda deixa-o fazer isso! - A gritaria foi tão alta que Harry teve que romper com os ouvidos da porta.

- Calma, Severus ...

- Como você pôde permitir que isso acontecesse? Você deve proibi-lo! Será que todo mundo na escola perdeu a sanidade? A Magia Negra não é ... Você sabe como funciona! Você sabe o dano que ele pode fazer em sua mente!

- Severus, se você me deixar ...

- Não! Potter não vai aprender Magia Negra! Eu não vou permitir isso!

- Escute-me! – O direto levantou a voz e foi algo que fez Harry encolher-se involuntariamente. - Eu não poderia negar-lhe isso, porque se ele realmente queria, ainda iria encontrar uma maneira de aprender. E, além disso, acho que ele deve ser capaz de fazer uma escolha.

- Escolha? Que escolha, porra? Potter é agora capaz de ... - Snape parou de repente. Por um momento houve um silêncio, que foi quebrado pela voz de Dumbledore.

- Todo homem é o único responsável por seus atos, Severus. Ameaças não farão nada. Harry tem que descobrir que a Magia Negra não o ajudará em nada. Mesmo que isso signifique permitir que ele se queime com ela. Quando ele entender, ele irá parar.

- Como você achar, diretor - disse Snape. Parecia que ele dominava a si mesmo.

- Mas eu acho que um pouco de ajuda seria sempre útil para ele. Harry precisa agora, mais do que nunca, de alguém com quem pudesse falar livremente sobre isso. Sem proibições, sem julgamentos. Apenas alguém para ajudá-lo a entender algumas coisas ...

Harry pressionou ainda mais o ouvido à porta, mas ele sentiu que ouvia apenas a batida forte de seu coração. Depois de um momento, Snape respondeu. Mas sua voz estava completamente alterada. Apenas um momento atrás, mudou-se, agora, tornou-se completamente seca e formal.

- Sinto muito, diretor, mas no momento não tenho tempo para atender às necessidades de Potter. Eu tenho muito em minha mente, para me transformar num psicólogo e terapeuta de garotos mal comportados que aparentemente acreditam em qualquer coisa que andam vendo em sonhos. Se você não pretende fazer nada sobre isso, eu não vou me meter.

Harry sentiu como se uma corrente de água gelada corresse por suas costas, esmagando seu coração e apertando sua garganta com uma dor indizível.

Ele não queria ouvir mais. Ele não queria!

Separou-se da porta, olhando para as madeiras escuras com os olhos cheios de amarga e decepção.

Então ... esse era o verdadeiro Snape. Este Snape, que ele tanto odiava! Este Snape, para quem ele era ... ninguém.

Ele se virou e caminhou até as escadas, pelas quais desceu, e depois foi direto para o sétimo andar.

Detenção com Snape em quinze minutos! Claro! Certamente iria! Ele preferia gastar essas três horas numa sala com um rebanho de Cracovinos!

Sentia em si mesmo uma grande crepitação, cheio de amargura e raiva que ele não tinha ideia de como ele poderia descarregá-la.

Ali estava o Snape inteiro! Ele podia jogar estes seus jogos, fingindo que ele se importa, tentar abordá-lo, ele é realmente um grande filho da puta, ele sempre foi! Harry quase que mordeu a isca ... Ele devia saber que tudo isso era apenas um grande espetáculo. Porque era óbvio que seria mais fácil Snape beber a poção de Neville, do que "desempenhar um papel de psicólogo e terapeuta para Potter, que acredita em tudo que vê em sonhos!". Mostrou o que ele era! Uma cobra, sorrateira de duas caras!

Ele andou três vezes ao longo da parede e entrou na Sala Precisa, em seguida, atirou-se na cadeira verde e olhou para as chamas.

Ele terá de ficar sentado ali por mais três horas e tudo, absolutamente tudo era culpa de Snape!

Harry olhou para o relógio.

* * *

Snape parou de olhar para o relógio, moveu seus olhos para a porta, e então pegou a garrafa meio vazia que estava diante dele sobre a mesa.

Eram 07:45.

Ele pegou a garrafa, encheu um copo e bebeu de um gole só todo o conteúdo. Em seu rosto não havia qualquer viés, quando a bebida navegou queimando ao longo do seu esôfago. Ele fechou os olhos e colocou o copo sobre o balcão.

Durante os próximos trinta minutos esvaziou a garrafa até o fim e abriu a segunda. Alternava o olhar, olhou para a porta, para o relógio e bebeu um copo inteiro de um gole só. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, com as pernas bem separadas, e as vestes negras fluindo suavemente até o chão. As íris negras refletiam a luz que vinham da lareira. Ele não estava procurando nada específico. Ele só olhava para o espaço na frente dele. É difícil dizer o que ele pensou, falou, ou tentou não fazer durante esse tempo.

Olhou para o relógio novamente. Eram 08:45.

Ele se inclinou para frente e tentou alcançar a garrafa, o que ele conseguiu apenas na segunda vez, e serviu-se novamente. Bebeu tudo em alguns goles e voltou a se inclinar para a mesa. Ele estava alcançado o vidro, quando, ao mesmo tempo, suas orelhas captaram o som de batidas na porta.

De repente levantou a cabeça, olhando para a porta com os olhos bem abertos. Depois de um momento. Ele pulou rejeitando o copo e a garrafa que acabou derrubando derramando seu conteúdo sobre a mesa e correu para a porta. Correu para o escritório, atravessou-o em várias etapas, às pressas, e abriu a porta para o corredor.

Sua expressão mudou. Foi perfurado por uma sombra, e seus lábios curvaram-se numa careta desagradável.

- O que você quer? - Latiu na direção de uma sonserina em pé no corredor.

- Uh ... Eu só queria perguntar se o senhor podia vir no dormitório por um momento? Os garotos do quarto ano estão brigando, e eu pensei...

- Eu não tenho tempo! Saia da minha frente! - Sussurrou, e com toda a sua força bateu a porta. Virou-se e um pouco vacilante, ele voltou para a sala. Era impossível de ler qualquer coisa em seu rosto, mas a expressão de seus olhos era agora um pouco diferente. Algo neles estava queimando. E não era um reflexo das chamas da lareira.

Ele caminhou até o bar e levou com ele mais duas garrafas. Ele caiu na cadeira, abriu o uísque, pegou o copo molhado sobre o balcão e verteu-lhe o líquido âmbar. Só quando ele já tinha bebido todo o conteúdo, as chamas em seus olhos, por um momento, esmaeceram. Algo neles se acalmou.

Ele bebeu mais um copo. E o seguinte. Ele abriu outra garrafa. Por fim, o relógio marcou 10:00.

Ele olhou para o relógio, mas parecia não vê-lo. Inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, como se tentasse ver os ponteiros. Mais uma vez se virou para olhar o copo que mantinha na mão. Bagunçou o resto do líquido âmbar e bebeu um gole. Ele tentou colocar o copo sobre a mesa, mas errou e o copo caiu no chão, quebrando em pedaços. Ele não prestou atenção. Levantou-se vacilante de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar em direção ao escritório. Depois de alguns passos, caiu sobre uma estante. Vários volumes caíram no chão. Empurrou-se para longe da estante, e tropeçando, seguiu em frente. Com grandes dificuldades em alcançar a porta. Ele abriu-a e entrou no escritório. Varreu o quarto distraidamente,com os olhos nublados, então foi em frente, com o maior esforço para manter as pernas firmes. Ele parecia um pouco com um fantoche suspenso em cordas, que apenas algumas mechas finas o mantinham longe do encontro com o chão.

Ele caiu sobre a mesa, derrubando vários frascos e o tinteiro. Ele empurrou-se para longe dela e caiu para os frascos que revestiam as prateleiras das paredes. Correu os olhos pelos frascos em pé sobre uma das prateleiras e pegou um frasco dela, batendo em alguns frascos e garrafas, que caíram no chão, quebrando e derramando seu conteúdo. Severus aproximou o frasco para perto dos olhos e olhou para ele, o rótulo indicava: Poção do sono sem sonhos. Destampou-o e tomou alguns goles de uma vez. E então, segurando o frasco na mão, virou-se, mas novamente uma onda causada por sua mão trêmula, enviou para o chão mais alguns frascos. Com cuidado para não escorregar no vidro e no líquido multicolorido cobrindo o chão, ele voltou, tentando segurar-se nas prateleiras. Cambaleando, ele atravessou a sala, mas desta vez ele conseguiu não cair em qualquer coisa e se dirigiu para o quarto.

A porta se fechou atrás dele com um estrondo abafado, só permaneceu no ar o odor forte e pungente de álcool e o aroma de ervas dos fracos quebrados.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Mulamxd**, a original do Desiderium Intimum ainda não foi finalizada, os leitores estão esperando ansiosamente o capítulo 63, atualmente a fic está no cap. 62 que é dividido em 7 partes, este é um dos capítulos mais importantes do Desiderium, é um dos mais intensos, e traz a resposta para muitas perguntas. No original ainda faltam 4 capítulos para a conclusão - 3 cap. mais epílogo.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, concordo com você, Harry está merecendo que se tire o chapéu para ele, está sendo forte, mesmo com Snape não dando sossego para o coitado... Desse jeito não tem coração que aguente.

Os sonhos de Harry são peças fundamentais na fic, eles revelam mais do que o que Harry quer ver. Snape compreende a simbologia dos sonhos do menino, e isso o deixa em estado de tensão muito grande, depois vocês saberão por que.

Eu também já me pego pensando como vai ser quando não tiver mais nenhum capítulo do Desiderium para traduzir, vou sentir um grande vazio... estou comparando a proximidade dos capítulos finais dessa fic com a ansiedade e angústia que eu senti com a proximidade do último livro da saga Harry Potter, bem como a chegada da última adaptação para cinema da franquia de JK Rowling com a WB. Foi angustiante, todos os fãs desejavam ver a conclusão e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo disso, queriam e não queriam, vivemos tempos de sentimentos contraditórios. E é isso que eu estou vivendo novamente com o Desiderium, eu quero ver o final, mas eu não quero que acabe! Mas é melhor ir preparando o espírito para o capítulo final, e eu tenho tanto medo dele, medo do que as autoras podem decidi em relação a Harry e Snape... ainda haverá coisa muito mais pesada para Harry tentar perdoar. E obrigada por sempre dar um jeito de me presentear com comentário!

**Renata**, realmente não está sendo nada fácil para Harry ficar longe de Snape, o mundo dele era Severus, e isso foi arrancado dele... mas ele está sendo forte, e terá que ser muito mais ainda...

**Dreyuki-chan**, obrigada pelos elogios, foram muito estimulantes. O idioma original é o polonês, eu traduzo um capítulo por dia, aproveitando as horas vagas entre os dois turnos de trabalho e faculdade à noite, chego às 22:00 horas em casa, e então pego o capítulo que vou postar no dia seguinte e traduzo. Às vezes o cap. é muito longo e eu entro um pouquinho na madrugada, pois vez e outra surgem também neologismos e gírias polonesas que me forçam parar por vários minutos para conseguir deduzir um correspondente em português brasileiro. Fico feliz que esteja gostando.


	59. Chapter 59

**53 Você me traz seu coração, de joelhos**

Dia dos Namorados.

Harry nunca gostou desta festa, mas este ano, os onipresentes corações esvoaçantes, as canções de amor provenientes de ornamentos espalhados pelo castelo, o estavam irritando extremamente. Não só isso o irritava, mas ver pares se beijando e acariciando a cada passo que dava. De alguma forma ainda conseguiu sobreviver às aulas, embora, mesmo os professores, estivessem se comportando hoje como se houvessem bebido uma dose grande da poção Felix Felicis. Ele recebeu alguns cartões cafonas de Dia dos Namorados, mas os jogou no lixo, mesmo sem abri-los. Durante o almoço, ele foi provavelmente a única pessoa no Grande Salão, que não estava sorrindo e não olhava ao redor em busca de seus admiradores misteriosos. Não ficou surpreso ao notar que Snape não apareceu nem no café da manhã nem no almoço. Ele preferia passar o dia inteiro enfurnado no seu dormitório, apenas para não ser forçado a assistir os rostos sorridentes, olhares de amor e os malditos corações esvoaçando pelo castelo.

E assim ele fez. Imediatamente depois das aulas ele correu para o dormitório, saltou sobre a cama, cobriu-se com um cobertor e escondeu-se na escuridão e silêncio.

Este dia seria muito diferente. Ele se lembrou de como ele o planejou. Ele se lembrou de como ele imaginou ver Severus quando lhe desse o presente que havia preparado para ele duas semanas atrás, antes de tudo ...

Ele cerrou os olhos.

Um presente.

Ele jogou o cobertor de lado, se levantou e caminhou para o malão. Ele o abriu e cavou por um tempo. Encontrou! Ele enfiou a mão no malão e tirou uma pequena caixa vermelha. Fechou a tampa e sentou na cama, segurando a caixa na mão e olhando para ela com olhos cegos. Ele lembrou que dias antes havia planejado tudo com todos os detalhes. Empregou tanto tempo para elaborar uma desculpa credível para Ron e Hermione, para justificar por que sumiria durante toda a tarde do Dia dos Namorados. Com que entusiasmo ele pensava sobre o momento em que Severus receberia seu presente, e fosse ver o que estava dentro - Harry levantou a tampa - certamente iria remover a tampa franzindo a testa, pensativo, com as sobrancelhas negras contraídas se perguntando o que ele encontraria no meio - Harry abriu um pedaço pequeno de papel preto e moveu o olho pelas letras escritas em tinta vermelha, e seu rosto foi perfurado por um espasmo repentino e doloroso – ele iria ler, e depois olharia para... Harry - Fechou o papel e suspirou profundamente, com a impressão de que seu coração virou pedra, pontas afiadas cravavam o bloco que dói, oprime o peito fazendo-o não conseguir respirar.

Mas todos esses planos foram destruídos. Ele podia rasgar o papel e jogá-lo no lixo, mas não o fez. Ele não queria fazer isso. Era algo como ... a âncora. Seria destruir a ponte de corda que ainda pairava sobre o precipício. Era uma pequena janela aberta no sótão, enquanto as portas, janelas e entradas estavam fechadas e trancadas. Esquecido, como foto debaixo da cama, enquanto outras foram queimadas.

Ele se levantou e caminhou vacilante até sua bolsa. Ele tirou seu manto de invisibilidade, enrolou-se nele e deitou na cama, rolando em uma posição fetal e pressionado ao corpo o cartão negro. Ele fechou os olhos.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Ron entrou no dormitório, chamando-o para o jantar especial dos Namorados, mas vendo que Harry não estava, ele deu de ombros e voltou para Hermione que o esperava na parte inferior. Todos estavam muito ocupados com seus pares para prestar atenção na sua ausência. Isso era bom.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a sala mergulhada na escuridão. Ele devia fazer algo. Ele estava cansado de ficar ali e... e... Não vai ficar ali parado. Deve ... deve se levantar e ir à biblioteca. Agora, enquanto todo mundo está ocupado com a festa do Dia dos Namorados, organizada por Tonks. Ele pulou da cama, com cuidado colocou o cartão na caixa e colocou-o na parte inferior do malão, colocando-o novamente no esquecimento, e depois espalhou o Mapa do Maroto, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava naquele momento na biblioteca.

Ele estava certo, todo mundo estava no Grande Salão, juntamente com a Sra. Pince - ninguém estava estudando na noite do dia dos namorados. Seus olhos involuntariamente se dirigiram para as das câmaras das masmorras. Snape estava em casa. Talvez apenas eles dois não participavam da diversão. Mesmo Filch e Madame Norra estavam juntos em um canto do Grande Salão.

Escorregou para fora do dormitório, e sem qualquer problemas foi à biblioteca. Harry não se importava com o fato de Dumbledore vir a descobrir que ele andou visitando novamente o Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Aparentemente, o diretor não tinha intenção alguma de impedi-lo, neste caso, isso significava aquiescência. De qualquer forma ... não se importava com isso.

Ele jogou um feitiço para abrir a porta, entrou na biblioteca vazia e foi direto para a seção proibida, mas quão grande foi o seu espanto, quando de repente, logo após cruzar o limiar, uma barreira invisível se elevou diante dele, fazendo Harry pular para trás e bater na parede atrás dele . Ele sacudiu-se, um pouco tonto, e olhou para a irritante luminosidade vermelha piscando agora no espaço entre as prateleiras. Na barreira uma legenda brilhante formava-se:

_Tentativa de quebra de segurança._

_Atacante: HARRY POTTER_

_Grifinória_

_SEXTO ANO_

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Oh merda! Onde foram parar os ...? Mas nunca antes ... O que aconteceu nessa ...?

Imediatamente ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto. Senhora Pince, e Dumbledore ainda estavam no Grande Salão. Filch, também. Então, quem?

Seus olhos moveram-se prendendo-se num ponto no canto do mapa, movimentava-se extremamente rápido e definitivamente voltada para a biblioteca.

Severus Snape.

"Filho da puta!"

Harry caiu no corredor, não se preocupou em remover o Alohomora nas portas, e no último momento se escondeu atrás da esquina mais próxima. Em torno da curvatura do outro lado do corredor, surgiu Snape. Com a capa vibrando atrás dele enquanto ele deslizava rapidamente em direção à biblioteca. Agachado, podia ver no rosto do homem um misto de irritação crua e raiva. Quando o homem desapareceu na porta da biblioteca, Harry andou rapidamente de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

Então foi Snape. Esse desgraçado criou um bloqueio para tornar impossível o seu acesso ao departamento! E ele disse a Dumbledore que ele não iria fazer nada sobre isso, que não se importava! Então, por que ...?

Harry parou. Só agora ele entendeu. Snape nunca quis e não pretendia ensinar-lhe Magia Negra. Nunca. Sempre desviava do assunto quando o menino perguntava-lhe sobre isso. No entanto, quase pulou em Dumbledore, quando este lhe disse que estava permitindo Harry ir para o Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Mas por que não queria ensinar? Por que, então, ensinou a Nott?

A resposta era muito simples, mas Harry no atual estado de espírito, não poderia compreender. Ainda agitado, foi direto para o dormitório, violentamente amaldiçoando ao longo do caminho Snape e sua barreira.

* * *

O dia seguinte, passou de forma relativamente pacífica, embora Harry ainda não conseguisse se livrar da raiva e decepção devido ao bloqueio do acesso ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Como ele poderia aprender alguma coisa? Somente na seção bloqueada foi que conseguiu aprender algumas coisas realmente úteis. Só que ele não era estúpido, quando teve oportunidade de pegar alguns livros lá, escondeu alguns na Sala Precisa, assim ele ainda tinha uma chance!

Hoje, mais uma vez teria que simular uma detenção. Depois do jantar, foi à biblioteca e tentou escolher para si algo que ainda não tinha lido, e que seria útil, mas não encontrou nada que valesse a pena. Com as mãos vazias, ele subiu para o sétimo andar, andou três vezes ao longo da parede e esperou que a porta aparecesse. Ele as empurrou e entrou na sala e parou no meio do ambiente, imaginando o que ele faria durante as próximas três horas. As portas, rangeram de modo desagradável e lentamente fecharam-se atrás dele. Harry olhou para a lareira acesa. Ela era tranquila. Mas algo na atmosfera desse lugar mudou. Somente agora se deu conta. Havia alguma... presença. Uma aura fria, que não deveria estar ali. Ele congelou ao mesmo tempo em que virou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

E então, pelo canto do olho ele viu algo escuro atrás dele. Ele ouviu um rumor áspero e tranquilo de capas.

Ele virou-se instantaneamente e... inalou o ar agudamente, sentindo o sangue golpear sua cabeça, dobrando os joelhos sob ele e seus olhos serem tragados pelo nevoeiro de um par de olhos negros.

Pois eis que, diante dele estava ... Snape. Olhando para ele, com seu olhar negro, penetrante, como se estivesse tentando olhar para sua alma.

Harry involuntariamente deu um passo atrás, enquanto uma onda de pânico e raiva ao mesmo tempo inundou a sua mente.

O que ele está fazendo aqui? Por que veio atrás dele?

- Vá embora – mandou com voz embargada, depois não conseguiu mais engolir os solavancos que arranhavam sua garganta. - Eu não quero te ver! Saia! Imediatamente!

- Não. - A voz de Snape era estranhamente abafada, mas extremamente forte. - Nenhum de nós sairá daqui até que você ouça o que tenho a dizer.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Era ... Era ... bem o seu estilo! Mais uma vez estava impondo as condições! Mais uma vez, ditando ordens!

- Se você não quiser ir, eu vou fazê-lo! - Com determinação, caminhou em direção à porta, tentando evitar, tanto quanto possível a silhueta alta que estava bloqueando o caminho, mas quando ele estendeu a mão para pegar a maçaneta, a porta de repente liberou um brilho metálico e... desapareceu. Em seu lugar estava apenas a parede vazia, nua. Harry se virou violentamente, furiosamente olhando para Snape que estava segurando sua varinha. - O que você fez com a porta? Liberte-me imediatamente! Eu não vou ouvir! Não me interessa o que você tem a dizer! Eu quero que saia daqui! Eu quero que você me deixe em paz!

O homem abaixou a varinha e inclinou a cabeça. Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais.

- Eu notei isso, mas me escute ...

- Não! - Harry fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos aos seus ouvidos.

Não, não, não! Não permitiria isso! Não permitiria que ele mais uma vez invada o seu mundo! Não deixaria que esmagasse as paredes, a mesmas que durante as últimas duas semanas Snape passo a passo tentou fazer um buraco suficiente para garantir que no momento certo fosse romper.

Foi o que aconteceu, ele não esperava. Uma brisa suave tocou seu rosto e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu os braços finos firmemente entrelaçarem-se em torno dele, envolvendo-o, atraindo-o sob o domínio de uma respiração, tão poderosa que Harry tinha a impressão de que Snape estava tentando absorvê-lo em si mesmo. O homem se agarrou a ele, não permitindo que ele se movesse. O aroma de ervas feriu seu nariz e o cheiro intenso foi o suficiente para os joelhos de Harry se dobraram debaixo dele, mas a raiva e a dor eram mais fortes. Elas o levaram a abrir os olhos e repelir Snape para longe dele com toda sua força. O homem deu alguns passos para trás, mas não parecia surpreso. Em vez disso, aparentava ainda mais determinado.

- Não me toque! - Harry gritou, voltando-se para a parede. Ele buscava uma solução em sua cabeça. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer. Fugir? Puxar a varinha? Ele estava tremendo tanto que ele tinha a impressão de que em pouco tempo iria desmoronar em pedaços. - Não chegue perto de mim! - Gritou quando Severus, mais uma vez se moveu em sua direção. Mas desta vez, Harry não o deixou fazê-lo novamente. Ele agitou-se e começou a defender-se, batendo com os punhos no ombro e no peito do homem. - Você não tem direito! Seu filho da puta! - Gritou possesso de fúria, atingindo o homem. - Eu não sou ninguém para você! Sou nada para você, eu não quero ouvir o que tem a dizer! Me deixe sozinho! Eu sou apenas ... um zero sem sentido!

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade!

- Foi você mesmo quem disse isso seu desprezível mentiroso! - Ele bateu ainda mais forte. - Deixe-me sozinho! Nunca mais me toque!

- Sim, eu mereço - disse Snape de repente movendo-se da frente dele.- Eu sou um bastardo. Bastardo vil.

- Cale a boca!

Snape, utilizado-se da surpresa momentânea de Harry, agarrou-o firmemente pelo pulso direito. Mas Harry não tinha intenção de se render. Cravou as unhas no manto que revestia o peito do homem, tentando empurrar sua mão.

- Solte-me! Você não pode ... - Ele gritou, forçando a mão de Snape com sua esquerda, sem conseguir sucesso ante o agarre forte.

- Calma - disse Severus, agarrando-o pelo segundo pulso para parar a briga. - Eu só quero conversar.

- Conversar? Eu também queria conversar! Eu implorei-lhe para me ouvir, mas você foi muito egoísta e idiota para fazer isso! Me sooolte! - Snape tinha muita força. Mas desde que ele não queria soltá-lo, então Harry decidiu tirar proveito da situação, jogou-se para frente, tentando derrubar o homem com as pernas. Mas Snape no último minuto apoiou um pé, pegando o equilíbrio e evitando o contato com o chão. Seu rosto abaixou-se, e seus olhos brilharam descontroladamente.

- Basta. Você não me deixa escolha.

Harry sentiu um puxão repentino. Snape o empurrou, e imediatamente pegou sua varinha. Harry bateu contra a parede e de repente descobriu que ele não conseguia se mover. Suas mãos, pernas e corpo inteiro, incluindo a cabeça, estavam presos à superfície por trás dele. Ele começou a empurrar, mas ele não conseguia mexer um dedo sequer. Ele cerrou os dentes, tentando com todas as suas forças distanciar da parede a mão, cabeça, o que quer que fosse, mas não conseguiu.

- Liberte-me!

- Eu lhe disse. Nenhum de nós sairá daqui até que ouça o que tenho a dizer - disse Snape. Ele caminhou até Harry e ficou um passo à frente dele, cruzando os braços. Seu rosto estava muito sério, e seus olhos pareciam queimar no crepúsculo.

Harry estava ofegante. Seu coração estava batendo como um martelo, e o sangue batia na sua cabeça. O fato de que ele estava agora indefeso, o encheu de fúria. Mas ele sabia que Snape não ia desistir. Que ele iria ficar ali por várias horas, até que Harry se rendesse. Ele não tinha saída. Ele tinha que ouvi-lo. Tinha que deixar Snape dizer-lhe o que ele tem a dizer e, em seguida, deixaria-o estar. Isso não vai mudar nada. Nada.

Harry fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. A adrenalina conduzia a raiva ácida por suas veias.

- Tudo bem - ele sibilou com raiva.

Severus fitou-o com seus penetrantes olhos e lambeu os lábios, e disse numa voz calma e gentil:

- Eu entendo que você está agora irritado, furioso e que me odeia. Eu sei que você se sentiu ferido. Eu sei que eu te magoei. Meu comportamento foi totalmente imperdoável. Perdi completamente a paciência. Não tenho nada a dizer para me defender. Mas eu não queria ... prejudicá-lo. - Snape parou por um momento, lambendo os lábios novamente.

Harry fechou os olhos. Talvez, desta forma poderia evitar que estas palavras ... lhe penetrassem. Nas profundezas de si mesmo.

- Mas você fez ... - Ele disse, engolindo em seco. - Por quê? - Ele perguntou. Não reconheceu sua própria voz. Ela estava mudada, como se viesse de muito longe. - Por que então não me ouviu? Por que me torturou? Você percebe o quanto de dor você me causou? - Ele não conseguia parar a amargura em sua voz.

- Você está certo - disse o homem, chegando ainda mais perto, de modo que agora quase se tocavam, e Harry podia olhá-lo diretamente no rosto. - Você está certo, eu agi com crueldade. Eu estava cego. Fiquei tão transtornado que queria destruí-lo, eu queria fazê-lo sentir muita dor, eu queria puni-lo pelo que pensei que tinha feito. Deixei o lado mais sombrio da minha personalidade agir. Eu não estou orgulhoso disso. E o fato de que não lhe dei ouvidos... foi um erro pelo qual eu pago caro até hoje. - Algo na voz de Severus embargou por um momento, mas ele continuou. - Você está certo, eu sou um filho da puta vil. Eu concordo com isso. Você pode me chamar de coisas piores. Mereço totalmente passar por isso. Eu tomei más decisões, não nego. Mas ainda sou eu, Potter ...

Harry estremeceu quando sentiu um toque suave dos fios de seu cabelo preto. Snape inclinou-se sobre ele, quase tocando a testa em sua testa. Harry sentiu a respiração do homem no seu rosto. Ele olhou diretamente para os dois túneis escuros, e teve a sensação de que logo eles iam lhe absorver.

- Apesar do fato de que você está tentando negar as boas lembranças, você ainda se lembra ... ainda lembra de mim. – A mão de Snape se levantou e descansou no coração de Harry, que ao mesmo tempo, começou a bater ainda mais rápido do que antes. - Você me sente? Acho que sim. - Severus empurrou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido direito. - Eu sou o homem que conhece cada recanto de sua pele, que pode ler qualquer mudança de expressão no seu rosto ... que conhece você por inteiro.

Harry fechou os olhos novamente. Estas palavras ... Snape sabia qual era o efeito. Ele sabia como seduzir com as palavras. Como fazer com que até mesmo as mais frias barreiras ... começassem a derreter.

- Você pode me odiar, mas no fundo você sabe que não é o ódio. Não exatamente - o homem continuou na mesma voz, suave, sedosa. - Você sente falta de mim. Você deseja...

Harry queria virar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu. Ele não podia mais ... Era quase como uma tortura.

- Eu não quero ouvir isso - disse ele vagamente.

- Não há necessidade de se envergonhar. Você precisa de mim, mesmo depois de eu ter lhe provocado muita dor. Você não precisa ter vergonha ... - Os dedos longos roçaram o rosto de Harry e o garoto sentiu um formigamento nas costas e os pelos eriçarem-se pelo no pescoço - ... Você ainda treme ao meu toque. Você não tem que disfarçar. Mesmo que você tente, você não pode controlar as batidas do seu coração. Eu posso ouvi-las agora. - Seus lábios se moviam mais perto da orelha, e Harry teve a impressão de que essa voz ressoava baixo em sua cabeça em linha reta. – Ouço ele bater alto. Cada vez mais alto. Mais e mais rápido. Só por que eu vou fazer isso ... - A língua quente tocou o ouvido de Harry e o garoto teve a impressão de que seu corpo sofreu um forte choque elétrico. Ele sentiu calafrios até mesmo nos dedos dos pés.

- Pare com isso - ele sussurrou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, de repente, o ar voou para fora de seus pulmões.

- Você vê? Você acha que engana alguém? Você pensa que engana a si mesmo? Eu o observei cuidadosamente estas duas semanas. Eu o vi se arrastar. Seu olhar perdido. Solitário. Você acha que consegue esconder? Nem uma única vez vi um sorriso em seu rosto. Você lembrava flores secas que precisam de água para continuar a viver. E eu ... Eu quero ver aquele sorriso novamente. O ... atrevido, chato e estúpido. Às vezes, mal-humorado e insolente - Severus murmurou, movendo os lábios no pescoço de Harry. - E ainda, podemos dizer que ... cativante.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor quando estas palavras romperam a barreira de gelo que cercava seu coração, derretendo-o quebrando alguma coisa nele. Mas não foi o fim. Ele ainda era uma parede. O muro, que, no entanto, era cada vez mais esmagador.

Ele não iria acreditar nele. Mas se ele tivesse uma escolha? Ele poderia continuar a tentar construir uma barreira e se convencer de que todos os olhares, cada toque, cada beijo ... não significava nada? Que este conflito interior que ele sentia em cada encontro com Snape, era só imaginação?

Não.

Porque era o seu Severus. Severus, que se comportou irracionalmente, que com palavras e ações quebrou a intrincada estrutura de confiança, e mais tarde tentou desajeitadamente remediar, sem qualquer sucesso, pois ao longo dos anos aprendeu apenas a apertar os punhos e infligir golpes. Se não pode corrigir algo, bater não vai funcionar. Mas Severus estava quebrando. Não bateu, não atacou. Moveu-se alguns centímetros a cada dia, rastejou precisamente por entre as pedras esperando a chance de ser capaz de penetrar.

Os lábios de Severus chegaram mais perto. Imediatamente desfez seu colarinho, e alguns botões do topo da camisa de Harry e começou a beijar seu ombro. Da boca de Harry escapou um gemido tranquilo.

Odiava Snape por isso. Ele odiava por ser capaz de arrancar dele um gemido!

Severus murmurou em seu ombro e pegou sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo. Sem tirar a boca da pele de Harry jogou-lhe um feitiço não-verbal. O menino, de repente descobriu que estava livre para se mover, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, dedos finos apertaram por cima da sua mão. Severus ergueu-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, e então levantou a mão do menino e colocou-a gentilmente em seu próprio rosto. Harry sentiu a pele fria com os dedos e os pelos minúsculos da barba inicial.

Severus não fez nada. Ele só segurou sua mão em seu rosto, olhando para ele com algo vago nos olhos. No final, muito lentamente deslizou sua mão, deixando a mão de Harry em seu rosto. Harry olhou para seu rosto e franziu a testa. Severus olhou para ele ... incerto. Como se a qualquer momento ele esperasse um golpe.

Ele merecia. Ele merece o inferno! Harry finalmente seria capaz de retribuir-lhe! Ele poderia machucá-lo, assim como o homem o tinha machucado, ele poderia atacar com todas as suas forças, poderia batê-lo, poderia atacar seu rosto com tanta força que lhe deixaria um traço vermelho, gravando suas mãos e isso seria justo e, finalmente, iria sentir... vingança.

Ele não fez isso. Tomou o ar e... gentilmente moveu os dedos sobre a pele clara, acariciando-o suavemente e com algum grau de timidez. Os olhos de Severus brilharam. Harry fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na textura da pele, o toque ... a tanto tempo não o tocava ... agora estava tocando, sentindo o toque desejado por tanto tempo ...

Ele levantou os olhos, olhou diretamente para as dois escuros túneis brilhantes e sussurrou:

- Mesmo assim você ainda é um idiota.

- Eu sei.

Severus moveu-se e se aproximou. Desta vez Harry não se defendeu. Nem tentou. Ele não podia. Deixou o homem firmemente entrelaçar as mãos em torno dele e atraí-lo para si, fechando-o na prisão de seus braços quentes. Harry desistiu e fechou os olhos. Seu rosto foi pressionado firmemente contra o material bruto das vestes negras, exatamente na altura do coração do homem. Ele podia ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco acelerado.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Harry tinha a impressão de que o abraço tornou-se ainda mais forte. Sentiu quase todos os ossos do corpo magro do homem. E o cheiro ... todo, penetrando com forçar por suas narinas.

- Potter? - Severus perguntou depois de um momento, movendo-se e olhando para o cabelo desordenado. Harry ainda tinha os olhos fechados e seu rosto pressionado contra o peito do homem. E então ele sentiu algo afundar em seus cabelos. Dedos longos, que começaram gentilmente a afagar a sua cabeça. Ele murmurou, incapaz de conter um arrepio, que o toque causou. Ele tinha a impressão de que não sentiu isso durante meses, que ele quase esqueceu o quanto é agradável. O homem inclinou-se e mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos macios de Harry, esfregando seus lábios finos e nariz adunco nas mechas. Ele respirou fundo, absorvendo o cheiro do próprio Harry. Em seguida, ele fez isso novamente, e novamente, cada vez mais e mais, como se estivesse tentando absorver o cheiro dele. Finalmente, deixou o ar sair em um bafo quente que fez cócegas na cabeça de Harry e engoliu saliva. - Acredita em mim? Você sabe que o que eu disse em sala de aula, não é verdade?

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele não sabia o que pensar. É claro que ele sempre soube no seu coração ... Não acreditava que isso era verdade. Mas então foi fácil de acreditar, à luz de tudo o que aconteceu antes. Mas ele sabia desde o começo ... Aquilo era apenas a verdade. Verdade, e ele se convenceu disso.

- Eu ... Eu não sei.

Ele ouviu Severus torna-se ofegante. Ele sentiu os lábios emergirem mais profundamente em seu cabelo, pressionando-os na pele em cima de sua cabeça. Ele disse em voz rouca e baixa:

- Você não é ninguém para mim. - Antes que as palavras tivessem tempo para chegar até Harry, Snape recuou um pouco e disse, muito mais alto e em voz firme: - Você me ouviu? Olhe para mim. - Harry levantou a cabeça involuntariamente, olhando com os olhos arregalados para os dois lagos de fogo líquido. Severus olhou para ele de modo ...tão ... como se estivesse tentando engoli-lo com o olhar. Seus olhos brilhavam, e mergulhou nele, com tanta determinação que ele teve a impressão que atravessavam direto ao coração.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu um toque suave de dedos frios no seu rosto, movendo-se cautelosamente em sua pele, afagando a bochecha, nariz, lábios, de modo diferente, como se depois de muitos momentos solitários, finalmente, fosse capaz de reproduzir os traços de suas andanças anteriores, e desta vez queria lembrar para sempre cada detalhe, cada pedaço do trajeto que seguiram.

- Você não é- repetiu Snape baixinho, agarrando a mão de Harry, levando-a aos lábios e beijando tão ternamente, como se ele não pudesse deixar de tocar e sentir, inalando o aroma de Harry, agora, quando ele podia estar tão perto dele.

Harry sentia que em pouco tempo iria derreter e escorrer para o chão. Não sentia nada além de calor e fervor em torno de seu coração, como um casulo quente. Ele olhou para o rosto atravessado por rugas e... ele percebeu que nada mudou. Que o tempo todo amava tanto Severus que seu amor não foi diminuído, que amava tanto que lhe faltava a respiração, então compreendeu. Ele só sentia terrivelmente a falta dele. O toque dos lábios finos e errantes em sua pele, a impressão das sobrancelhas pretas franzidas em concentração, quando Severus olhava para ele, como fazia durante as férias. Uma sensação de êxtase de felicidade enchendo-o. Ele não poderia existir sem ele ... viver sem ele. Sim, ele poderia existir, mas seria apenas um vegetal.

- Diga isso. - Severus falou entre um e outro beijo no interior da dobra da mão de Harry. - Diga que acredita. - Ele levantou os olhos, mergulhando-os nos olhos intoxicados de Harry.

O rapaz engoliu em seco.

Ele poderia acreditar? Seria capaz de confiar nele novamente? Ele queria fazê-lo. Ele realmente queria. Essas duas semanas foram um pesadelo para ele. Pesadelo cheio de solidão, sofrimento e saudade. Sentia-se perdido, não conseguia encontrar um lugar. Não se encaixava em nenhum lugar. Agora ali, quando ele existia por inteiro para Severus, sentiu-se completo. Ele sabia que estar ali com ele era o seu lugar. É como se tivesse vagado na escuridão, olhando para a estrada e, finalmente, depois de muito tempo, tivesse conseguido ... voltar para casa.

- Eu acredito em você ... - Ele se rendeu. Mesmo que fosse se arrepender, esse momento valia a pena, valia tudo. Tudo.

No início, com cautela e um pouco timidamente, moveu suas mãos ao longo dos lados de Severus, enrolando seus braços na cintura dele. Mas finalmente permitiu que seus sentidos fossem inundados pela onda de saudade e se agarrou a ele com força, avidamente empurrando-se no corpo esbelto, querendo pegar tanto quanto possível, tanto quanto pudesse de Severus Snape, que estava ali de novo, com ele, que novamente poderia abraçá-lo, podia voltar a ser capaz de tocar ...

Ele ouviu um suspiro silencioso do homem acima dele, ele moveu suas mãos para o homem, querendo tocar os fios macios, mais uma vez senti-los entre os dedos. Enfiou as duas mãos no cabelo do homem, ficou na ponta dos pés para aproximar os lábios do lóbulo macio, escondido em um emaranhado de fios escuros. Ele ouviu um gemido permeado de prazer. Deus, ele pensou que nunca mais iria ouvi-lo! Não pensou que isso lhe faria tanta falta. Só esse gemido poderia lhe causar uma explosão de alegria.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e suspirou, sussurrando:

- Severus ...

Ele ansiava por esse nome. A maneira como sentia em seus lábios, com a língua acariciava sua boca, quando ele o pronunciava...

- Repita-o. - A voz do homem parecia gananciosa. Harry deu um passo atrás e olhou para seus olhos dilatados. Parecia que ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, apenas para, mais uma vez ouvir seu nome falado por Harry. Ele olhou para os lábios como se estivesse tentando ver a mesma força que eles colocam em uma palavra ...

- Severus - repetiu no mesmo momento em que viu os olhos negros girarem cegos nas pálpebras, e depois Severus se inclinou para frente, de repente, e Harry sentiu os lábios quentes pressionados em seu ouvido e a língua lambendo o espaço por trás dele, e depois passando para o pescoço. A mão de Snape novamente agarrou a mão de Harry, apertando-a com tanta força, como se agora, quando finalmente ele podia segurá-la, não tivesse intenção de libertá-la novamente.

- Mais uma vez. - Não era a ganância, era um desejo tão forte que Harry claramente sentiu o tremor do corpo do homem, que parecia tremer cada vez mais, quando ele falava seu nome.

- Severus ...

Snape deu um grunhido abafado e apertou os lábios para o queixo e a bochecha de Harry, degustando sua pele, lambendo-a e assediando-a com beijos.

- Severus ...

O homem apertou-se a ele ainda mais forte, vagando os lábios no nariz e na testa. Ele parecia um animal quase morto de fome, que finalmente recebeu o alimento, para que possa sobreviver no dia seguinte.

Harry sentiu o traçado do braço longo de Snape comprimindo-o por todo o seu corpo e quase engasgou quando ele sentiu um volume duro como rocha, a ereção dura que o homem empurrava na altura de seu estômago.

Deus, era tudo tão ... ele tentou se concentrar, é Snape ... não, a mão de Snape, que atravessou suas costas e deslizava de lado, tocando-o, amassando sua pele, passando por baixo de sua camisa e tocando seu corpo pulsante.

- Eu ... Pensei em você quando... - Sussurrou de repente e violentamente Snape suspirou, como se ele tivesse dito algo que não tinha a intenção de dizer, mas que era muito forte para permanecer em silêncio.

Snape estava ...? Snape realmente confessou ... confessou que ele ansiava por Harry?

Harry sentiu um calor fazer-lhe cócegas e inundar todo o seu corpo. Ele não estava esperando que ... Severus ... Ele realmente ... Merlin, era tão incrível! E ainda por todo esse tempo, todo o maldito tempo...

- E eu em você - respondeu Harry calmamente, apertando a face no material preto e áspero. Ele queria muito falar sobre as terríveis e solitárias noites sem dormir. Sobre o horror que o levou ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Todos esses momentos terríveis que viveu durante essas duas e mais longas semanas de sua vida. - Por quê? - Ele perguntou de repente, incapaz de esconder a amargura em sua voz. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Snape deslizando sob a sua camisa, tocando a pele nua nas costas e roçando suas unhas. Os lábios quentes estavam agora em algum lugar em seu ombro, alternadamente beijando e lambendo-o. - Por que você só veio agora? Por que você me fez esperar? Por que você me deixou sozinho por tanto tempo? Por que você não me disse tudo isso, há duas semanas?

- Não era o momento certo - respondeu o homem calmamente, entre um e outro beijo. Sua mão já estava viajando pelas nádegas de Harry e moveu-se para a frente, irritando a parte interna das coxas. Cada toque espalhava faíscas ao longo do corpo de Harry. Mas ele não podia ... Ele tinha que saber!

- Como não era o momento certo? - Ele perguntou, mal conseguindo por a voz para fora, pois ele queria gemer.

- Eu tinha algumas coisas ... - Severus respondeu vagamente, pressionando os lábios no pescoço de Harry. - Porra, não consigo me concentrar.

Era ... uma confissão surpreendente. Harry piscou e abriu a boca para responder, mas então ele sentiu a mão de Snape, equilibrando-se um momento em sua barriga, e depois descendo, e - pelos deuses! – Fixaram-se firme em sua virilha! Em uma fração de segundo ele movimentou com tanta força que ele tinha a impressão de que mais um pouco e a mão esguia atravessaria suas calças. Através do zumbido que atingiu seu ouvido, Harry ouviu um sussurro cheio de fogo:

- Deixe-me fazer.

E sem esperar resposta, Severus enfiou a mão nas calças e cuecas de Harry, envolvendo as mãos frias ao redor da ereção ereta do menino.

Oh merda!

Harry gemeu algo impreciso, deixando o corpo assumir o controle da situação e quase ficou pendurado sobre o homem, não sendo capaz de ficar por conta própria de pé. Não, quando ... maldito, maldito, maldito!

Severus levantou a mão. Uma única vez, mas foi o suficiente para Harry quase desmaiar quando ele sentiu faíscas de prazer vagando em seu pênis, penetrando através da pele e indo direto para o abdômen. Vibrou tanto que ele teve a impressão de que iria cair. Estava tão animado... só com... aquele toque... precisou Severus tocá-lo só uma vez. Desmanchou toda a tensão, dando aquela sensação que se tem quando se acorda... não, não nada poderia se igualar... nada antes poderia... nada com o que tinha agora! Aquela mão, a respiração no seu pescoço e...

- Sim, eu quero você terrivelmente ... - Severus murmurou em voz baixa e rouca. Ele soltou sua mão e tocou o queixo de Harry, afagou levantando seu rosto, e imergindo seus olhos negros vagos de luxúria no verde olhar: - de bom grado eu o tomaria aqui e agora...

O coração de Harry puxou dolorosamente e parou de bater por um segundo.

- Então faça isso - disse ele calmamente, e logo depois que disse isso, viu uma rajada tingir o lago ardente dos olhos negros, desta vez sabia que ele daria a este homem tudo, absolutamente tudo.

O que estava acontecendo era apenas um princípio de fogo. Severus levantou a mão, rapidamente retirando sua varinha e conduziu-os em direção a lareira, deitaram no tapete diante da lareira e antes de Harry ter tempo para tomar fôlego, ele já estava nu e suas roupas se materializaram ao lado, afundando lentamente para o chão. Severus virou-o de bruços, pôs os braços em volta do seu peito e os guiou para baixo rumo ao tapete. Harry caiu de joelhos apoiando-se com as mãos, sentindo o homem cobrindo-o com seu corpo e sua respiração no seu pescoço. O tecido áspero coçou a sua pele nua, mas era tão agradável, mais uma vez, senti-lo em toda parte, pressionando as suas coxas sensíveis, as costas curvadas ... mas antes que seus sentidos tivessem tempo para registrar todas as sensações, sentiu sua entrada ser penetrada pela ponta quente, erétil e escorregadia da ereção de Severus, suavemente apertando através do círculo de músculos latejantes de desejo e imergiu em Harry tão profundamente que suas nádegas, depois de um tempo, sentiram os testículos baterem, macios e lisos.

Harry ouviu um grito acima dele, muito rouco que se misturava com o seu próprio lamento. As mãos de Snape envolveram-se em torno dele, de repente cerrando-se em sua pele, Harry sentiu este homem calmo ... tremer. Severus se agarrava a ele ainda mais fortemente e colocou a cabeça em seus ombros, fazendo seu cabelo espalhar-se na parte de trás de Harry, provocando gentilmente cócegas em sua pele sensível. Agora ele já estava todo coberto, ele estava sobre ele e nele, em toda parte.

E... oh, Deus! Era tudo o que Harry queria... O que ele desejava. Ele achava que nunca iria ...

Todos os pensamentos deixaram sua mente, no entanto, quando Severus moveu a cabeça e começou a dar beijos úmidos no seu pescoço e, ao mesmo tempo, muito lentamente escorregou para fora dele, como se qualquer movimento violento, pudesse levá-lo a um orgasmo inesperado ... Empurrou quase até o fim e voltou sem problemas. E de novo. E de novo. Ronronou, dando longas e profundas estocadas em Harry, como se quisesse saturar-se, ficar saturado do cheiro e do calor. E a próxima tacada entrou ... em linha reta dentro .. bem no ponto, lá ...

- Ooooooooh! - Harry demorou um momento para perceber que fora ele que proferiu este grito, mas antes que fosse capaz de tomar uma respiração, explodiu em sua boca outro grito e mais alto ainda, porque ele sentiu... sentiu algo frio, o homem deslizou os dedos frios em torno de seu pênis fechando-o em seu abraço.

- O-o-o-o-oooo-que ... - Choramingou, com a impressão de que explodiria com apenas esse toque. Sua ereção pulsava dolorosamente, trancada em um túnel apertado e quente de impressões digitais, que moviam-se ao longo do membro bombeando o sangue e roçando a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu o pênis quente de Severus sair dele mais uma vez e voltar sem problemas, desta vez mais rápido e avidamente, como se o homem não fosse mais capaz de se controlar. A mão desceu, e apertou o testículo e Harry sacudiu a cabeça violentamente quando sentiu faíscas correrem por suas veias. Já não podia mais ... pulsava ... Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse tentando escapar, explodir.

Severus saiu dele. Ele empurrou. Lábios quentes grudaram em seu pescoço, e sua mão se moveu rapidamente para a ponta da ereção, espremendo, e Harry gozou fazendo seus gritos vibrantes acompanharem os murmúrios de Severus. Gozou e gozou. Ele tinha a impressão de que a embriaguez extática nunca ia acabar, que todos os músculos do seu corpo estavam queimado no fogo, e a sua pele ia se dissolver. Sentiu gotas do líquido branco da erupção de esperma acertarem seu queixo, e nunca, jamais esperava que um orgasmo pudesse durar tanto tempo ...

Sentiu um aperto de dentes no seu pescoço levando-o ao chão no mesmo momento, Severus, num impulso violento, terminou o seu tormento e sua boca liberou um gemido baixo:

- Potter ...

Snape cobriu o corpo de Harry com seu corpo tenso, pulverizando seu interior com esperma quente, que parecia ser muito mais quente do que o habitual, como se há muito tempo não se libertasse. Severus espasmou ao ritmo das ejaculações, dando de si murmúrios, apertando firmemente os lábios e os dentes no pescoço de Harry. Ele levou quase uma eternidade até que congelou e ficou em silêncio, e no ar, ficou apenas duas altas respirações irregulares.

O coração de Harry trovejou em seu peito, os músculos tremiam de modo muito intenso, e as últimas ondas do orgasmo fluíam através de seu corpo ritmicamente, mas a única coisa em que ele podia pensar nesse momento era o quanto ele se sentia feliz e satisfeito. Como se pela primeira vez em duas semanas, o ar entrassem em seus pulmões, embora ele tenha experimentado um sexo simples e do mais rápido. Aparentemente, ambos estavam com muita ... muita saudade, pois bastou apenas algumas estocadas, um toque e ...

Ele podia sentir o peso de Severus, ele sentiu seu cheiro, agora ainda mais intenso, o aroma condimentado de suor e sexo, ele sentiu sua respiração rápida em sua pele, tocando seu cabelo, espalhando-se em suas costas, pescoço, braços e ombros, o tecido negro da túnica larga, roçando sobre seu corpo e as laterais da capa espalhadas no chão. Podia mover a mão e tocá-la. E assim ele fez. Ele pegou um pedaço da capa e apertou-a contra seu nariz e bochecha, inalando profundamente o aroma em seus pulmões e esfregando-a em seu rosto. Sim, era áspera, mas era também algo macio, algo que o fazia querer deixar tudo para trás e numa mais sair dela. Na sua mente surgiu a imagem de uma teia de aranha, na qual ele era a maior vítima dos prazeres e estava nela embrulhado.

Era precisamente este poder. Esta força, que tinha Severus. E Harry não conseguia resistir a ela, não importa o quão duro ele tentasse. Ele era como uma mariposa, atraída pela chama, mesmo que ele estivesse ciente de que pode ser dolorosamente queimado. E quando ele tentava fugir, ele descobria que o único caminho existente levava-o de volta. Após apenas um toque, um sussurro, rendia-se ao homem, autorizado-o a despojá-lo de seu orgulho. Um olhar daqueles olhos profundos, fazia seu coração afundar até os joelhos. Ele não podia lutar contra ele, ele não conseguia se libertar. Tudo conduzia ao fato de que estava cada vez mais prezo. Preso em seu toque, seduzido por seu calor e a beleza formidável de seus olhos, só podia assistir, impotente o que o amor tem feito com ele.

Ele sempre mergulhou nas emoções, sempre sem pensar onde elas o levariam, jogava-se correndo todos os riscos. Desta vez, ele pulou em um vórtice do qual não havia saída, e que era muito mais perigoso do que qualquer outro.

Severus moveu-se e, lentamente, levantou, deslizando pelo corpo de Harry. O menino tomou o ar e gentilmente afastou-se, sentando no chão e olhando para o homem ajoelhado atrás dele. Olhou o rosto e os olhos de Severus que pareciam estar ainda fumegando com o incêndio que os devastou recentemente, e em seguida dirigiu um olhar para baixo para algo que atraiu seu olhar como um ímã poderoso. Fitou o membro quente de Snape. O pênis grosso e úmido estava descansando entre as coxas de Severus, o membro estava molhado e cansado. Contra o pano de fundo das veste negras o cabelo muito escuro ao seu redor parecia mais maciço do que Harry lembrava. Viu ainda dois testículos, pendurados sob o membro que pareciam completamente espremidos. Eram cobertos por pelo escuro no fundo, mas Harry lembrava o quanto eram suaves e macios ao toque.

Ele ansiava por vê-los, ansiava por amassa-los na mão, mover a mão em torno da ereção coberta por uma rede intrincada de veias vermelhas, desejou sentir o gosto azedo da pele quente e esticada da ponta do pênis, e a cor branca do líquido fluindo por ele e depois vê-lo cair ... E, aparentemente, todos esses sentimentos, juntamente com todos os seus desejos desavergonhados de prazer eram muito claramente visíveis em seu rosto, porque depois de um tempo ele viu Severus mover as calças, mover-se levantando o seu pênis na mão e deslizando-o para dentro das calças.

Harry piscou e olhou para o homem com indignação, como se ele simplesmente tivesse interrompido-o no meio de um show muito viciante.

- Hei, apenas estava... olhando- murmurou desconsolado, mas quando ele olhou para o rosto de Severus e viu que o homem estranhamente ficou com o rosto vermelho, quase engoliu a própria língua.

Severus estava...? Estava ...? Não, era muito assustador até mesmo pensar nisso.

- Potter, eu não sou o tipo de espécime que você pode desfrutar como um espetáculo - Snape respondeu, levantando-se e alisando suas vestes.

- Eu sei - disse Harry, recostando-se e descansando suas mãos no chão. - Você é do tipo que vai desfrutar da mesma visão, certo? - Depois dessas palavras, abriu as pernas e olhou para cima, franzindo a testa e as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar penetrante, e seus olhos moveram-se lentamente através do corpo de Harry e prenderam-se no ponto mais estratégico.

Oh, Merlin, isso conseguiu fazer com que Harry sentisse uma sensação de cócegas na parte inferior do abdômen!

- Eu senti falta - ele deixou escapar de repente. - Eu senti falta desse sentimento ... de quando você está em mim.

Algo se moveu nos olhos de Severus. Ele olhou novamente para o rosto de Harry, então quebrou o contato visual, se virou e pegou a roupa do menino, deitada no chão, perto de Harry.

- E eu sinto falta do seu palavrório sem sentido - riu ironicamente, jogando as coisas em Harry. - Vista-se, seu pequeno sem vergonha!

Harry estremeceu um pouco, mas obedeceu, e quando ele terminou de abotoar sua camisa, ele viu uma mão pálida estendida em sua direção. Ele agarrou-a e deixou Severus o colocar de pé. Mas o homem não o deixou ficar em pé. Firmemente segurou seu braço, levou-o a uma cadeira e sentou-se nela, puxando Harry para si mesmo sentado-o em seu colo.

Novamente era como antes. Harry sentia em seu estômago um abraço, morno e agradável.

Severus olhou ao redor do quarto com simulada melancolia.

- Este quarto parece familiar ...

Harry corou, e depois nos lábios do homem apareceu um sorriso maravilhoso e torto. Algo dentro de Harry tornou-se quente, irradiando brilho e sua boca, pela primeira vez em muito tempo incrivelmente longo, esticou-se em um sorriso. Severus olhou-o agora de uma maneira tão incrível, como se quisesse ficar bêbado como a visão de seu rosto. Harry, um pouco envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça e moveu os dedos que ainda estavam localizados entre os de Snape.

- A sala já estava assim quando eu vim. Eu não pude mudar isso. - Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou com olhos semicerrados para o rosto Severus. - No início não era agradável. Vir aqui e ver ... isso é tudo. - Ele acenou com a mão vagamente na direção dos móveis e paredes ao redor. - Mas então me acostumei. Tudo é idêntico ... exceto as garrafas no bar. - Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. - Bem ... estão vazias - Harry acrescentou.

O homem perfurou-lhe com um olhar estranho.

- Eu devo entender que você queria ficar bêbado?

- Só um pouco! Para esquecer. - Harry olhou para baixo novamente. - Mas, aparentemente, a sala não pode oferecer tudo.

- Se sim, pois desta forma um aluno poderia desejar uma sala cheia de bebidas e vir aqui todos os dias para beber - disse Snape, cansado.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Eu não penso nisso.

Severus apertou os lábios. Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. Havia algo incrivelmente encantador quando Severus se abstinha de fazer comentários maliciosos.

Novamente ele olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que Snape estava ali de novo. Que ele pudesse tocá-lo novamente, que novamente poderia se sentar em seu colo. Por um momento o homem olhou para sua mão. Ele viu claramente uma veia delineada, inflamada, a pele em cima da mão era áspera e seca, e os ossos, tais como os de suas pernas, eram longos e magros como uma aranha, dedos surgiram a partir dela, parecendo crescer de repente no meio das dunas de um deserto. Estes dedos estavam agora atados com os seus dedos. Menor e suaves, ainda suavemente bronzeados.

Lentamente, ele levantou as mãos entrelaçadas e atraiu-as para sua face. Ele fechou os olhos e esfregou a bochecha contra a pele da mão de Severus. E então ele a beijou com ternura. Talvez ela fosse dura, mas pertencia a ele, só a ele. Ela era perfeita.

- Eu ansiava por estar com você - ele sussurrou depois de um momento e olhou de soslaio para o homem. Severus olhou para ele com uma estranha confusão no rosto. - Você sabe, seria mais fácil para mim se você ... se ... se você não andasse atrás de mim como uma sombra - Harry continuou. - Por que você estava fazendo isso? O que você queria alcançar?

Os olhos de Severus brilharam.

- Eu não podia deixar você esquecer de mim.

Harry revirou os olhos.

Como se fosse de todo possível ...

- Não brinque comigo - disse, empurrando a mão no rosto e olhando Severus com indignação simulada. - Você fez isso de propósito. Foi tão ... calculado. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada.

- Eu sei. - Severus parecia perversamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Quando Harry desafiadoramente enrugou a testa, ele acrescentou: - Bem, eu percebo que era um jogo um pouco sujo, mas era necessário. Às vezes, você age como um animal selvagem que deve primeiro ser amansado e acostumado a minha presença e só então, poderia pegá-lo.

Harry respirou fundo. O que significava aquela comparação? Não vai deixar Snape feliz pensando que este animal está totalmente manso em sua mão!

- Ah, e você é um mestre em domar – respondeu queimando.

- Pelo menos não uso um chicote e não lhe ponho correia.

- Mas usa uma focinheira.

Snape cerrou os lábios. Harry sorriu. É, isso provavelmente significava um empate. Ha, isso estava ficando melhor e melhor!

- Não há necessidade de se envergonhar, Severus ... - Disse Harry, lembrando as palavras que Snape disse antes e sorriu com insolência. - Você não tem que disfarçar.

- Potter ... - A voz do homem disparou numa nota de aviso. – Não se passou nem meia hora e você já começa a irritar-me.

Harry acenou com a mão.

- Oh, você só me irrita desde que chegou aqui. Eu não lhe disse sobre isso, porque eu não queria te machucar. Mas agora que você mencionou ...

- Atrevido como sempre - Severus murmurou, olhando para ele com azedume.

Harry não podia mais suportar. Sorriu e riu. Merlin, como poderia resistir terrivelmente a uma brincadeira. E, aparentemente, Severus também não, porque os cantos da sua boca começaram a tremer.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor agradável espalhando sobre seu corpo. Ele sabia o que era ...

No mesmo momento, Severus moveu-se e Harry sentiu o homem colocar algo em sua mão e depois apertar sua mão sobre a dele. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, surpreso com este gesto súbito. Ele olhou para o rosto do homem, mas ele não conseguia ler nada nele. Então ele olhou para baixo novamente. Em suas mãos havia algo pequeno, suave e bastante pesado. Algo como ...

Seu coração bateu mais forte no mesmo momento, em que Severus afastou sua mão e Harry viu ... a pedra verde.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele olhou para a pedra deitada em sua mão com incredulidade tal, como se a visse pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Severus deu a ele. Ele queria que Harry a tivesse novamente.

Ele cerrou os dedos ao redor da pedra, e então rapidamente colocou-a no bolso e atirou-se para a frente, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do homem e afundou o rosto em sua clavícula. Ele respirou fundo, absorvendo o sabor de Severus e moveu-se acima da face, beijando seu pescoço. Beijou o caminho da clavícula até o queixo, ouvindo cada murmúrio e respiração calma do homem que, aparentemente, estava gostando do tratamento. Moveu-se ainda mais e beijou-o na bochecha, pressionou firmemente os lábios à pele áspera, e então começou a esfregar seu próprio rosto na face do homem, sentindo a barba espinhosa composta por pelos invisíveis.

Oh sim, era isso. Olfato, paladar e tato. Todos os sentidos preenchidos apenas com Severus. Poderia ter algo mais grandioso?

- Seu cheiro é irresistível - ele sussurrou, empurrando seu nariz pelo rosto do homem, passando ao lado do ouvido, em seguida, para baixo, até a cavidade do pescoço no qual escondeu o rosto novamente. Já não precisava de mais nada

Bastava ficar sentado apenas assim, aninhado nele e nunca mais, nunca ir embora.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu curto demais para Harry, Severus limpou a garganta e falou num tom muito sério:

- Você sabe que Dumbledore me contou sobre seu sonho? - Harry congelou, mas depois de um momento de hesitação, ele concordou com relutância. - Eu sei que nós dois sabemos que você não contou tudo ao diretor, não é mesmo?- Harry mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça novamente, afastando-se do homem com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos fixos no tapete.

- Eu não queria falar a ele... certas coisas. Eu não poderia. Eu tive que mentir.

- O que é que você escondeu dele? - A voz de Severus pareceu ligeiramente apreensiva - O que você não contou a ele? O que em seu sonho foi tão terrível a ponto de fazer você ir estudar Magia Negra na biblioteca? - Harry olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. - Sim, eu sei que secretamente estava estudando Magia Negra na biblioteca- continuou o homem. - Eu só quero saber qual foi a razão.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento. Severus observou-o cuidadosamente, quase perfurando-o com os olhos.

- Eu ... Não sei se você gostaria de saber - Harry disse finalmente. Quando Snape abriu a boca para responder a isso, provavelmente insensato na sua opinião, Harry o interrompeu- Eu não sei se você precisa saber. É ... não é algo que gostaria de saber.

- Eu lhe asseguro que não importa quão assustador lhe pareça, diga-me - disse Snape, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras.

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

Ele queria dizer a alguém sobre isso. Ele realmente queria. E Severus não era ... a pessoa mais adequada?

- Eu ... Sonhei que eu era torturado por Voldemort e Comensais da Morte. Ele me lançou algumas maldições cruéis, que ... que derreteu a minha pele, rasgando-a dos músculos. – a expressão de Severus não se alterou nem um pouco. Ele olhou para Harry com cuidado, franzindo o cenho e esperou. - Mas isso não foi o pior. O pior de tudo era ... que você estava lá comigo. Que você também estava sendo torturado. - Agora! Ele viu claramente! Um flash estranho nos olhos de Snape. Tremor. - E eu ... Eu não podia permitir que ... Eu estava com medo que pudesse ser uma visão me avisando de que algo pode realmente acontecer com você. - Harry fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, sentindo uma súbita secura na garganta, quando apareceu diante de seus olhos a visão do sonho. A visão do brilho dos olhos pretos desaparecendo.

- Então você foi para o Departamento de Livros Proibidos, porque entendeu que somente lá iria encontrar algo para evitar que isso acontecesse. - Severus terminou.

- Sim - Harry murmurou baixinho. - Eu estava tão assustado. Eu estava sozinho, eu não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer. Esta foi provavelmente a pior noite que passei. Ainda lembro. Eu não poderia suportar isso. - Ele hesitou. Ele não sabia o que poderia dizer a Severus. Ante cada palavra sua, a ruga entre as sobrancelhas escuras se aprofundava. Mas com quem poderia contar? - Eu li alguns livros, e uma vez até tentei lançar uma maldição .. mas nada do que eu tentei deu certo.

- E tentou pela última vez - Snape o interrompeu bruscamente. - Não vá mais lá. Não toque mais em nenhum livro de Magia Negra.

Harry cerrou os lábios.

- Eu sei que você bloqueou o meu acesso ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos. Aquela barreira não vai me reter...

Snape sorriu desconfortavelmente.

- Garanto-lhe que a próxima será ainda pior.

Não era justo. Estavam todos contra ele. Mesmo Severus.

- Por quê? Por que não consigo aprender o que eu acho que é melhor para mim? Ninguém nesta escola quer me ensinar alguma coisa, e quando tento fazer por mim mesmo, então tentam evitar que eu o faça.

- Potter, você ainda não entendeu com que forças das trevas está lidando? Elas não são como feitiços tolos, como efeitos estúpidos que você pode jogar por pura diversão. Cada vez que lança um deles, uma parte de sua alma é arrancada. Um pedaço da sua humanidade. Sim, eles dão-lhe uma sensação de poder, um sentimento de poder, mas apenas por um momento. No entanto, tempo suficiente para viciá-lo. E quando você começa a lançá-los, depois que você começa, você nunca para. Eles são como um vício. Destroem tudo ao redor, tudo que você conhece. Você acha que qualquer Comensal da Morte se comportou de forma tão brutal desde o início? Você acha que desde o início, esse bruxo usou , sem pestanejar, a tortura mais brutal, arrancou a pele, queimou a carne, dilacerou corpos? A Magia Negra os levou a isso, ela cresceu estupidamente em sua alma, enquanto permitiam que crescesse e aprofundasse suas raízes. E agora você me pergunta: por que não querem deixá-lo aprender?

Harry olhou para Severus com uma mistura de incredulidade e horror. As sobrancelhas do homem se contraíram, a boca fechou-se em linha pálida, e nas bochechas apareceu uma sombra indistinta de raiva e indignação.

- Mas este sonho ... - Harry começou com incerteza.

- Quando se trata de dormir, não tem o menor equilíbrio. Nada disso vai acontecer, garanto-lhe - disse com voz excepcionalmente forte, confiante. Harry estava surpreso com a certeza com que falava.

- Como você sabe? - Ele perguntou. - Você não viu. Você não sabe o quão era real ...

- Mas eu sei como distinguir entre a projeção da mente com medo de uma visão trazida pelo Lorde das Trevas. Você tem que confiar em mim. - Alguma coisa no olhar do homem mudou. Harry franziu o cenho. Afinal, Snape era o Mestre da Oclumência. Ele sabia bem o que dizia. Harry não tinha razão para não confiar nele.

- Certo - respondeu calmamente, torcendo os lábios em um leve sorriso.

Houve silêncio. Snape estava olhando-o atentamente, como se querendo saber sobre algo, e a questão era muito profunda. Mas no final abaixou a cabeça, empurrando uma olhada nos botões localizados na camisa de Harry.

- Parece-me que precisamos sair um pouco do castelo. Que tal uma pequena viagem a Hogsmeade? Amanhã à noite?

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Até Hogsmeade? Quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo? - Perguntou, horrorizado.

Snape moveu o braço esquerdo olhou-o.

- Devemos ficar longe de tudo. Faríamos bem em passar algum tempo fora da escola, fora de seus muros. Respirar um pouco, agora que tudo voltou ao normal.

Harry olhou para ele com espanto.

Para ... para Hogsmeade? Severus havia convidado-o para ir a Hogsmeade? Mas, sempre quis ir com ele para Hogsmeade! Então Snape o convidou para ... irem ...? Oh merda!

- Eu ... É claro que eu irei com você para Hogsmeade. Fico feliz. Não tem problema - ele murmurou, sentindo o bater frenético do seu coração. Talvez Snape quisesse... compensar a distância destas últimas duas semanas?

Snape afastou seu olhar do braço e moveu-o para o tapete. Harry tinha a estranha impressão de que o homem evitava o contato visual.

- Espero que você entenda que ninguém pode saber sobre isso, certo? Ninguém pode, absolutamente ninguém pode saber, não pode contar a ninguém. E você tem que ter muito cuidado. Ninguém pode vê-lo.

Harry ficou surpreso com estas instruções. O que Severus queria? Mas sempre tinha cuidado. Ninguém nunca descobriu onde ele vai quando desaparece à noite.

- Tudo bem - disse ele.

Snape olhou para o lado, fitando o fogo ardente na lareira. Ele ainda não queria olhar nos olhos de Harry.

- Perfeito. Venha me ver à noite depois do jantar. E depois ... iremos lá juntos.

- Ótimo. - Harry não conseguia esconder um sorriso. Estava realmente indo com Snape para Hogsmeade! Era inacreditável! - O que vamos fazer? - Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Você vai descobrir amanhã - disse Severus, sem tirar os olhos das chamas.

Harry franziu o cenho. Era tudo muito misterioso. E isso também era incrivelmente ... emocionante.

- Está preparando-me alguma surpresa? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Severus estremeceu e apertou os lábios. Ele não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

Estranho. Ele não parecia feliz.

Depois de um tempo, virou a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Seu rosto era frio e impassível, e seus olhos pareciam estar desprovidos de qualquer expressão.

Mas Harry estava muito feliz por estar prestes a ter uma surpresa. Que grande a sorte dele.

Simplesmente mal podia esperar para amanhã. Amanhã ... iria para Hogsmeade com Severus! Ele tinha um palpite de que este seria o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida!

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Giny (Giovana),** que bom que você voltou a comentar! Os próximos capítulos prometem ser muito intensos, prepare-se.

**Dreyuki-chan,** o trailer da fic no YouTube é muito legal mesmo, eu tomei conhecimento do Desiderium por conta desse material, esbarrei nele buscando a cena de um filme, achei a composição de imagens tão curiosa que resolvi ir atrás da fic, eu nunca tinha assistido um trailer de fic. Não me arrependi de ter procurado, realmente o trabalho das autoras polonesas é perfeito. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e obrigada por comentar.

**Renata**, Severus se embriagando realmente é sinal de desespero, como Harry mesmo já havia notado, ele tenta afogar suas angústias no álcool. Ele tinha esperanças de que, uma vez Harry tendo dito ao diretor que tinha uma detenção com ele, de fato fosse aparecer dessa vez. Por isso o desespero dele olhando o relógio e bebendo para poder suportar a ansiedade da espera pelo menino que não apareceu... ele ficou frustrado... ele teve esperanças... sabe a poção de sono sem sonho? Pois é, lá na frente saberemos por que ele precisou dela.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, obrigada pelos parabéns, me alegra muito poder compartilhar a leitura desses capítulos com vocês. O que é bom, deve ser compartilhado. Concordo com você em relação a Harry e a Magia Negra, ele não é capaz de usá-la, ele não consegue lançar uma maldição nem num inseto! Compreendo a lógica dele: _ataque as trevas com as trevas_, só que escuridão com escuridão não provoca reversão, mas uma junção do mal deixando-o maior... se ele realmente fosse tomado pelo que é necessário para lançar uma maldição, ele seria trevas, um igual com O Lorde das Trevas. Mas ele é luz e calor.

De fato o amor que Harry tem pelas pessoas é o que o move, é o que de fato lhe dá forças para se manter de pé e resistir. No sonho em que ele vê Severus sendo torturado, temos um exemplo claro do quanto o amor pode fazê-lo abstrair-se de tudo, ao ver o sofrimento do homem que ele ama, abstraiu-se de toda a dor que sentia em seu corpo, nada importava, apenas tentar se aproxima de Severus. O amor move Harry, não o ódio, o amor o faz realizar sacrifícios inimagináveis. Bom, pelo menos nisso temos que concordar como Dumbledore...

A distância de Harry e Snape estes dias é torturante mesmo, a gente sente a tensão no ar. Fiquei com uma dor no coração lendo a parte em que Snape se embriaga por longas três horas enquanto tenta manter a esperança de que Harry vai aparecer para a detenção dessa vez, para não contrariar o que disse a Dumbledore. Nossa, a gente podia sentir o quanto ele queria que o menino aparecesse, e esse comportamento foi um tanto fora do normal, Snape logicamente iria se convencer de que Harry iria para qualquer lugar, menos para seus aposentos, não iria querer olhar para ele. Não havia nada no menino que denotasse a intenção de ir lá só para cumprir com a afirmação dada no escritório do diretor... mas ele queria tanto, que preferiu se enganar e suportar as longas horas de espera com várias garrafas de uísque do lado.

Sua análise sobre as reflexões de Snape após ter concluído a poção de Voldemort, a missão e Harry é muito interessante, pena que eu continuo não podendo dar nenhum parecer a respeito, uma palavra que eu diga sobre esse assunto, vai entregar os capítulos seguintes... tenho que resistir, preciso resistir...

Eu também acho que Dumbledore sabe, ou pelo menos desconfia de algo entre Harry e Snape, definitivamente, o diretor não é bobo.

Sobre os sonhos... o máximo que posso adiantar é que você tem razão em ter medo de saber o que eles querem dizer...

Realmente o descontrole de Snape deixou muita coisa aparente, ele estava gritando com o diretor! Ele ficou irado por Harry estar estudando Magia Negra e ninguém tentar nada para impedir. Snape sabe os malefícios desse conhecimento... vou parar de aprofundar esse tema senão vou entregar coisas... não posso, não posso...

Na segunda-feira a nossa pressão arterial irá subir, nossos nervos irão ser maltratados com as coisas que irão acontecer, seria interessante ter uma jarra de suco de maracujá por perto...


	60. Chapter 60

**54 Desiderium Intimum**

Harry entrou na penumbra ferida por várias velas e uma lareira. Severus estava sentado numa cadeira com as pernas cruzadas e um copo de uísque na mão.

- Boa noite, Severus - Harry disse, sorrindo. Olhou para a base de um assento e notou um casaco preto comprido e luvas sem dedos da mesma cor.

- Alguém viu você? - Snape perguntou rapidamente, empurrando um olhar a Harry.

- Ee ... Não, provavelmente não, eu acho - respondeu Harry, estranhando a pergunta repentina.

- Você acha?

- Não, certamente não. Mas estou sempre atento. - Harry revirou os olhos. Realmente, o que pensava Severus? Que negligenciaria o segredo de sua primeira incursão juntos?

- O que você disse para seus amigos? - Snape, aparentemente, decidiu continuar o inquérito.

- Que eu vou passar a noite na Sala Precisa - Harry respondeu, um tanto hesitante. - Apenas por garantia, também disse a Ron que não retornarei à noite, então não se preocupe, nós... Bem, nosso segredo está seguro.

O homem bufou. Aparentemente, a resposta de Harry não satisfez o seu gosto.

O menino franziu a testa. Havia algo estranho em Severus. Estava ... - Olhou para o pé do homem balançando ritmicamente – Era... nervosismo.

Bem, Severus tinha seus humores. Talvez seja apenas um deles.

- Vamos agora? - Harry perguntou, suspirando. O suéter e o casaco começaram a lhe fazer calor.

- Mais tarde. Por enquanto, dispa-se, e sente-se - Snape disse, apontando para uma poltrona na frente dele. - Ainda temos algum tempo.

Harry deu de ombros e tirou o casaco e depois puxou o suéter sobre sua cabeça e colocou-os no banco de trás junto com a capa. Sentou-se e cravou seu olhar expectante no homem. Snape estava aparentemente refletindo sobre alguma coisa, e Harry estava muito curioso para saber o que era.

- Você quer beber algo? - Severus perguntou, de repente, parando para olhar para a mesa entre eles.

Harry franziu o cenho. Por um momento ele teve a vaga ideia de que Snape o pediu para sentar porque queria conversar sobre algo... então lhe oferece uma bebida! Ótimo.

- Ee ... pode ser o vinho doce que eu bebi ultimamente? Era rosa pálido, não me lembro o nome ... Acho que era...

- Não - Snape interrompeu subitamente. Harry olhou para ele com surpresa. A mão do homem apertava o copo de uísque com uma estranha intensidade e o dedo tocava ritmicamente e incessantemente o copo. – Não, nada de álcool. Mas você pode beber chá.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Beber... Chá? - O que era aquilo? Desde quando Severus decidiu comportar-se como convém a um professor? - Tudo bem. Que assim seja - gaguejou, completamente surpreso com a recusa do homem.

Quase saltou quando Severus colocou o copo sobre a mesa com um alto estrondo, rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção ao bar contra a parede. Harry olhou para o uísque, que, com o rápido movimento molhou a mesa.

A Conduta de Snape lembrou de Hermione quando estava imbuída de um exame muito difícil e importante. Em seguida, o homem derrubou algumas coisas, dava a impressão de que estava prestes a explodir por dentro, ou algo assim. Mas o que o estava deixando nervoso? Seria...hmm ... a viagem? Talvez Severus estava com raiva por ter feito aquele convite? Talvez, quando ele propôs a ele, estava guiado por um impulso, e depois pensou em tudo e considerou que não queria sair com ele, mas agora não pode mais voltar atrás?

- Sabe ... - Ele disse baixinho, olhando para as costas de Severus preparando o chá. - Se você não quiser isso... não precisa ir para Hogsmeade. Podemos ficar aqui e... fazer outra coisa.

Pareceu-lhe que o homem congelou por um momento, como se surpreendido com esta proposta.

- O que o faz pensar que eu não quero? - Ele perguntou abruptamente.

- Bem ...

- Eu sugeri a saída para Hogsmeade, então por que você acha que de repente mudei a minha decisão?

- Mas eu não ...

- Primeiro, você tem que beber algo. Eu pensei que você queria passar algum tempo comigo antes ...

- Claro que quero! - Merlin! Às vezes conversar com Severus é como andar sobre uma corda sobre uma piscina cheia de serpentes venenosas.

- Excelente - disse Snape, voltando-se para Harry com uma xícara de chá. Lentamente, ele veio para a mesa. - Eu tenho algo para você que é muito melhor do que o álcool. – Colocou o chá diante de Harry, se sentou na beirada da cadeira e enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco para remover uma pequena garrafa preta. Harry olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou, enquanto Snape destampava o frasco com seu polegar.

- A minha surpresa - o homem disse em voz baixa, suspendendo a mão segurando o frasco dez centímetros acima da xícara. Ele não olhou para Harry. Seus olhos estavam fixos no pescoço esguio da garrafa. – Sem beber essa poção você não pode ir para Hogsmeade.

Harry olhou para Severus que mantinha a face centrada. Tinha uma expressão completamente sob controle. Não viu nenhum sinal de seu nervosismo de antes. Só nos olhos escuros podia ver algo se movendo. Mas quando ele tentou olhar para os olhos negros, o homem virou-se reflexivamente olhando para as chamas da lareira. Mas ele sabia que havia algo. Algo muito inquieto. Algo que fez com que seus sentidos mágicos gritassem e tentasse arrastá-lo dali.

- Mas ... o que é? Alguma ... poção de proteção? - Ele perguntou, hesitante olhando para o frasco preto.

- Eu já lhe disse. Não pode ir para Hogsmeade sem beber isso.- A voz que vinha de Snape parecia vir de muito, muito longe. O homem lambeu os lábios, olhou para cima e fitou direto os olhos de Harry. - Você tem que confiar em mim.

Harry conhecia aqueles olhos. Viu tanta coisa através deles todos estes meses. Desprezo, medo, desejo, e até mesmo ... a sensibilidade. Ele sabia a profundidade, a forma, todos os matizes e cores que poderia assumir, ele sabia o quanto e quão cedo podem mudar, ele poderia ler neles tudo que Severus não manifestava por outros meios. Ele confiava neles. E se confiava neles, ele confiava em Severus também.

Ele balançou a cabeça assentindo e viu a mão do homem inclinar a garrafa e despejar todo o conteúdo na xícara. Pelo que Harry pôde ver, a poção tinha uma cor verde escuro. Desapareceu rapidamente no chá marrom escuro, sem deixar vestígios.  
Não, tinha que ser estúpido, irracional para ter... preocupações. Snape poderia derramar a poção para ele em segredo, mas ele não fez isso. Ele queria que Harry soubesse. Ele queria que ele aceitasse e bebesse de bom grado. Nesse caso, não poderia ser qualquer coisa que lhe fizesse mal ... ou seja, ele não achava que poderia ser alguma coisa ruim ... mas ... não importa! A coisa mais importante era que Snape agiu honestamente. Harry não podia desconfiar dele.

Ele sorriu levemente, mas Severus não olhou para ele. Ele colocou o frasco no bolso e pegou o copo de uísque. Harry suspirou e se recostou na cadeira, olhando para o homem.

- Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa ... - Começou um pouco inseguro. Ele queria lhe confessar. Falar do que lhe perturbou durante toda a noite. - Ontem, quando voltei para o dormitório e fui para a cama ... me veio à mente uma ideia tão idiota. - Severus olhou para ele de cima da borda do copo, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Eu pensei, já que eu estava na Sala Precisa, tudo o que aconteceu, foi apenas ... Desejo. Uma ilusão. Que tudo não aconteceu realmente. Eu sei que isto é estúpido ... - Ele acrescentou, vendo o homem ficar carrancudo. - Mas eu queria você comigo, tudo aquilo poderia ser simplesmente algo inventado por mim. Mas então ... Enfiei a mão no bolso e encontrei a pedra. Então me convenci de que tudo era verdade. Que você realmente voltou.- Ele sorriu radiante, incapaz de parar a alegria em sua voz.

Severus fechou os olhos. Num movimento rápido inclinou o copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo, em seguida, colocou-o com um estrondo no balcão e não olhando para Harry, ele serviu-se outra porção.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Bem, ele não esperava que de alguma forma Severus fosse responder com muito entusiasmo a sua confissão, mas ele pensou que poderia ... não importa. Ele pegou a xícara, e então os olhos do homem imediatamente seguiram e fixaram-se em suas mãos e cravou nelas um olhar tal, que parecia ser capaz de lhe fazer queimaduras. Harry puxou a xícara para si, mas ele parou no meio do caminho, quando ouviu Snape falar:

- Sabe ... em toda a minha vida nunca conheci um covarde maior do que o seu amado padrinho. Ele nunca se atreveu a atacar sozinho. Ele sempre tinha que ter o maior público possível, para que todos pudessem assistir as suas performances idiotas.

Harry congelou, olhando para os olhos de Snape.

O que significava isso? O que Snape estava pensando, atacando Sirius tão de repente? O que o mordeu de repente?

- Não podemos parar de falar sobre isso? - Perguntou aproximando a xícara de sua boca. Ele viu os olhos do homem seguir cuidadosamente todos os seus movimentos e olhar para ele com uma intensidade quase ardente. - Eu não quero ouvir sobre o quanto odiava Sirius. - Quando Harry tocou os lábios na borda, Snape disparou em tom afiado, ferino:

- Seu pai era ainda pior. Arrogante além do limite. Ele gostava de se mostrar. Era perpetuamente cercado por um círculo de imbecis como ele, disseminando ideias perigosas e idiotas. Até depois da escola atuava como o centro das atenções, imaginando que tudo era permitido, e a verdade é que ele era um pomposo, cafajeste, patético.

Harry afastou a xícara da boca, sentindo uma onda de raiva correr nele. Como Snape ousa dizer tais coisas sobre seu pai? Como se atreve? Afinal, ele é bem ciente de que este é um assunto delicado! Como pode, agora, antes de sua saída juntos, comportar-se tão ... egoisticamente?

- Meu pai não era cafajeste - ele sussurrou, empurrando um olhar brilhante para o homem sentado em frente que estava olhando para ele com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios finos. - Eu não quero que você diga isso sobre ele! O que mordeu você tão de repente? - Ele colocou a xícara de lado e acenou com a mão numa direção indeterminada. – há apenas um momento atrás tudo estava bem, e agora de repente você começa a se comportar assim. Eu não quero ouvir suas considerações sobre meu pai. - Ele viu como, após estas palavras os olhos de Severus brilharam com um lampejo de fogo, mas ele não estava interessado. Não permitiria que ele o manobrasse assim. Não quando eles ia sair juntos! - Eu só queria passar um tempo com você. Além disso, você queria estar comigo, e agora vem com essas coisas?

Severus apertou os lábios. Harry suspirou.

- Às vezes eu nunca posso entender você. Você é muito ... difícil em seus hábitos. - Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a levantar a xícara aos lábios, e então ele ouviu novamente a zombaria, calculada apenas para acertar e ferir:

- Não só foi um cafajeste patético - Snape continuou, ignorando totalmente as palavras de Harry -, mas também o pior canalha que eu já conheci em meu caminho. Juntamente com Black, e suas piadas miseráveis, que surgiam em seus cérebros microscópicos, pensavam que estavam acima do resto mundo, não poderiam ser tocados por nenhuma proibição ou regra, imaginavam-se sempre superiores aos outros... e agora ambos estão mortos. O que é muito triste ... – bufou com o veneno que acompanhou as últimas palavras, fazendo algo quebrar em Harry. Derrubou a xícara com toda força sobre a mesa derramando seu conteúdo sobre a madeira e saltou ficando de pé.

- Basta! Pare com isso! Suspenda esses comentários imediatamente! Você não sabe nada sobre o meu pai! Você é o cafajeste patético, e não ele! - Gritou, fervendo de raiva e cerrando os punhos. Circulou a mesa e se deteve sobre o homem, que, no entanto, não olhava para ele. Ele olhou para o chá derramado sobre a mesa, e seus olhos estavam queimando com algo muito perigoso. - Você diz todas estas coisas agora, depois que ele se foi e não pode se defender. Por que então nunca o chamou para uma aposta? Por que não o chamou para enfrentá-lo num duelo, se o odiava tanto?

Snape afastou seu olhar do chá derramado e se levantou da cadeira, olhando para Harry com antecedência. Ele parecia absolutamente furioso, como se de repente, algo o houvesse deixado ainda mais enfurecido.

- Porque ele era um covarde - sussurrou no rosto de Harry. - Não aceitaria o meu desafio para um duelo sozinho. Sempre contava com a ajuda de seus amigos, só era corajoso na frente do seu fã clube. Sem eles, era como um aleijado, não tinha valor e sentido algum, mesmo que lhe dessem um mapa. Sem eles, ele não era ninguém!

- Você diz isso porque tinha inveja dele!

Tapa!

A cabeça de Harry virou violentamente para o lado, seus óculos deslizaram no nariz, e ele deu alguns passos de distância, cambaleando, por força do impacto. Sua bochecha queimava com fogo vivo. Instintivamente apertou a mão na pele inflamada.

Ó Deus. Snape lhe bateu. Snape lhe bateu. Ele nunca ... nunca foi à ...

Harry sabia o que sentia. O sentimento que lhe proporcionava um solavanco desagradável na garganta. Azedo e amargo ao mesmo tempo, impedindo a deglutição de saliva. Os olhos começaram a arder, não podia fazer nada sobre isso, porque a única coisa que ele sentia era a dor permeando sua alma.

Lentamente ele virou a cabeça e olhou para Snape com descrença. O homem olhava com perplexidade sua mão levantada, como se ele não pudesse acreditar que pertencia a ele. Dobrou cuidadosamente os dedos e moveu o olhar para olhar a mão de Harry segurando furiosamente a bochecha machucada. E então olhou novamente sua mão e novamente para Harry.

Harry não podia aguentar mais. Ele sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Lágrimas de traição e decepção. Ontem mesmo Severus pediu desculpas a ele, ele disse todas aquelas coisas, ele mostrou sensibilidade e se comportou como Harry sempre sonhou ... e hoje de novo atacou-o, muito sem razão, portanto, mostrando que não mudou em nada. Então tudo, tudo o que ele disse ontem era... apenas uma mentira!

Ele abaixou sua mão e com seus olhos borrados com lágrimas percebeu os olhos de Snape se alargarem quando viu a extensão da marca vermelha completa na bochecha de Harry. Engoliu as lágrimas que lhe escorria pelo rosto e afastou-se. Depois, ele ficou imóvel, tentando reunir forças para seguir em frente e chegar à porta. Não sabia como fazer isso porque as pernas tremiam tanto que ele mal tinha controle sobre elas. Endireitou os óculos, esperando que pudesse ter sucesso em ver melhor, mas não ajudou muito.

Foi então que ele ouviu atrás de si a voz abalada pronunciando as palavras:

- Olhe para mim.

O tom de Severus era um que Harry nunca tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida. Soava como se o homem tivesse feito algo muito errado. Mas agora ele não estava interessado. Ele foi direto para a porta.

- Você me ouviu?

Harry não ouviu. Ele não queria ouvir. Ele só queria sair. Já estava bastante claro onde tudo isso ia dar... Como ele podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de confiar nele novamente?

Ele não foi capaz de parar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Sua bochecha queimava e latejava. Ele estava vivendo o auge de sua derrota.

Ele estendeu a mão. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava fechada. Ele cerrou os olhos por um momento e encostou a testa contra a superfície fria. Ele ouviu as batidas do seu coração. Era impressão sua ou seu coração estava trabalhando muito lentamente? Como se morresse. Ele tentou parar o avanço dos soluços em sua garganta contraída, tentou lutar contra eles.

Snape o bateu.

Então ele sentiu um toque gentil, cuidadoso no ombro. Ele estremeceu. Ele queria se afastar daquela mão, mas ele não o fez.

- Quero que você olhe para mim. - A voz de Severus era ainda mais agitada, mais cheia de uma estranha sensação que Harry não reconheceu. Como se algo estivesse queimando nele, incinerando e deixando apenas um último suspiro do outro.

O homem apertou as duas mãos em seus ombros e lentamente começou a virá-lo para si. Harry não foi capaz de resistir. Ele tinha a impressão de que era apenas uma casca vazia.

Snape o virou de frente para ele, mas Harry não conseguia olhar para o homem. Ele virou seu olhar para o lado para algum lugar, longe da figura alta na frente dele, envolto em vestes negras. Lágrimas escorriam por sua boca e pôde senti-las em sua língua. Elas eram salgadas e amargas ao mesmo tempo. Tinham sabor de decepção e amargura, e este era o gosto mais horrível que ele já conheceu.

Harry sentiu os olhos do homem sobre ele. Sentia as lágrimas fazerem seu caminho sobre seu rosto, sentia falta de ar, as lágrimas consumiam as úmidas íris verdes.

- Deixe-me - ele sussurrou suavemente, odiando a sua voz quebrada, quase entrando em colapso, ele mal conseguiu pronunciar essas duas palavras aparentemente simples. Ele moveu os braços, tentando libertá-los das garras fortes das mãos pálidas. – Machucou-me.

Severus o largou. Mas apenas para segurar o seu rosto delicadamente em suas mãos e direcioná-lo para cima. Harry não tinha escolha. Ele olhou para a face que postou-se a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do seu encarando-o, no mesmo momento ele esqueceu como respirar.

Viu dor no rosto de Severus. Como se o homem travasse uma batalha mortal com algo e perdesse. Como se lutasse contra os demônios dos quais Harry não sabia sobre a existência, sobre os quais não tinha sequer ideia. O olhar dele era assustador. E ainda mais assustador foi o que ele viu naqueles olhos negros ... Algo neles desmoronava espalhando-se em pedaços. Ele parecia estar ficando mais fraco a cada lágrima que caia no rosto de Harry.

- Severus? - Pronunciou quase sem fazer barulho e no mesmo momento ele viu nos olhos de Snape algo que ele nunca esperava ver. Sofrimento. Tão grande, tão sem esperança, tão ... profundo, que ele soube que lembraria disso até o fim da vida. Era como se algo em Severus tivesse quebrado. Entrou em colapso. Como se tivesse mantido, conservado, corrigido por muito tempo uma estrutura instável que no final não suportou o peso total e caiu no abismo. Restou apenas sofrimento. Tão intenso que lhe fez perder o fôlego.

Mas junto com o sofrimento, apareceu também outra coisa. Harry viu a mudança em Severus. Emoções. Milhares de emoções, com duração de menos de um piscar de olhos, mas tão fortes que parecia impossível senti-las mais intensamente.

E então algo aconteceu, que fez o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo. Snape de repente, inclinou-se e apertou os lábios finos na boca dura de Harry pressionou com tanta força, como se quisesse devorá-los. Harry não teve tempo para tomar fôlego, quando a língua, molhada e quente entrou em sua boca como uma serpente sinuosa, e imediatamente começou a penetrar no interior, tão avidamente e com tanta fome, como se à procura de alimento. Chicoteando o interior de suas bochechas, agradando o paladar, esfregando contra os dentes. Ela era tão quente e macia e seu gosto era tão ... doce.

Ervas.

Os ouvidos de Harry zumbiam. Merlin, ele de fato estava beijando-o! Ele esperou por tanto tempo... Ele sentia calafrios por todo o corpo. Ele sentiu desejo, ele sentiu-o na força com que Severus devorava os seus lábios, quase maltratando-os. Empurrando-se nele, empurrando-o na porta. Sentiu longos dedos puxando seus cabelos, não com condescendência, aproximando o rosto de Harry para ainda mais perto dele.

Oh sim! Isso mesmo! Era tudo o que sonhou, sonhava em ter ...

Os pensamentos de Harry derreteram quando ele se jogou para frente, entrelaçando as mãos no pescoço de Snape e apaixonadamente retribuindo o beijo. Severus afundou na sua boca, afundou-se nessa necessidade, que por tanto tempo não pôde satisfazer. Suas línguas entrelaçaram-se uma na outra, movendo-se em torno de si, empurrando e deslizando no molhado, nos interiores quentes. Harry sentia ondas de calor transbordando por todo o corpo, sentia tontura, tensão muscular, tremor nas pernas. Era mais do que agradável. Era... incrível!

Empurrou sua língua ao redor, querendo entrar na boca de Snape, para prová-lo, sentir sua textura, seu calor e sabor de ervas marcantes, misturado com o sabor do álcool. Já não tinha respiração, mas isso não importava agora. Ele queria apenas Severus. Ele queria ganhar tudo. Sentiu o beijo se tornar ainda mais firme, dentes e os lábios finos do homem pressionava-o empurrando em sua boca a língua gananciosa. Sim! Ela estava lá! Imediatamente caiu em seu paladar suave e o rosto um pouco áspero se esfregava em torno. Ele sentiu na língua o gosto de Severus. Ele queria mais. Ele queria cavar mais fundo. Afundou os dentes nos lábios de Snape, abrindo mais ainda a boca permitindo a língua chegar até quase a garganta, mas depois Severus rosnou e empurrou-o, quebrando o beijo. Harry bateu contra a porta, em que novamente o homem pressionou-o para, numa fração de segundo erguer as pálpebras.

Severus olhou para ele como um louco. Como se há muito tempo tivesse passado para além dos limites de qualquer controle. E se ele não gostou?

No entanto, no mesmo instante tudo novamente se afogou no gosto dos lábios quentes e o som marcante de cada dente, quando Severus fechou os lábios em um beijo ainda bruto, rapidamente deslizando a língua no interior de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava sua mandíbula com a mão, comprimindo-a e forçando Harry a dar uma abertura maior da boca. Como se ele ainda não a tivesse aberto o suficiente. Como se ele realmente tentasse devorá-lo.

Harry não imaginava que experimentaria algo assim... Severus beijando-o dessa forma. Com tanta paixão, paixão e violência ... Lembrou-se da festa de Natal e sua própria amargura, quando ele pensava que ele nunca ia saber como era isso.

Agora isso não importa. Nada importava. Mesmo a bochecha latejante, que era apenas uma vaga lembrança. O que contava era apenas os lábios de Severus. Oooh, sim!

Harry não conseguia parar de gemer, quando Severus começou a chupar a sua língua, mordia-a e puxava-a em sua boca. Severus gemia também, mas só agora Harry percebeu. Severus gemeu em sua boca, e ele sentiu o calor dos grunhidos, ele sentiu os gemidos dele vibrarem em seu rosto fazendo cócegas no seu palato. Movia suas mãos para mais alto, para poder tecer seus dedos no cabelo do homem. Severus murmurou, lançando um aperto um pouco mais feroz no cabelo de Harry aproximando-o mais. Oh, Harry teve arrepios até nas solas dos pés!

Finalmente, Snape retirou a língua e afastou seus lábios, ganhando ar.

- Ó Deus! – a exclamação que escapou da boca de Severus lembrou um grito rouco e sufocado, emitido juntamente com o último suspiro.

A cabeça de Harry estava girando tanto que ele achava que era um milagre ele ainda estar de pé. Ele tinha a impressão que havia escapado da asfixia no último momento. Seus óculos estava embaçados e tortos, mas não impedia-o de olhar para Severus com perplexidade. No rosto pálido do homem havia um rubor queimando, seus lábios estavam úmidos e inchados, e seus olhos foram tomados por algo perigoso e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Ainda olhava para Harry como um animal de rapina sobre a presa, mas provavelmente já não tinha forças para devorá-lo. Agora, que havia satisfeito sua fome, poderia começar a desfrutar.

Ele se inclinou e gentilmente lambeu os lábios maltratados de Harry. Harry suspirou e abriu a boca, deixando Severus pegar seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e puxar delicadamente. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu uma sacudida agradável nos lombos. Ele tinha ouvido que o lábio inferior é, de alguma forma incomum, conectado com as áreas inferiores do corpo, mas nunca até agora tinha experimentado por si mesmo ...

Murmurou suavemente, quando sentiu seus lábios serem aquecidos pelos de Severus que deslizou sua língua maravilhosamente molhada. Com o maior desejo de se juntar a ele, deixou Severus realizar sua dancinha. O homem cambaleou lento, fazendo círculos rítmicos, agindo como um professor que ensina os passos básicos ao iniciante. Harry tentou imitar, tanto quanto possível esses movimentos, sem tentar ganhar vantagem agora. Já não era uma luta, era a reconciliação. Acariciou através do cabelo, deslizou os dedos pelas mechas escuras. Esfregaram seus lábios úmidos e inchados suavemente um no outro, de vez em quando desviavam por um momento, para alterar o ângulo e passar a beijar e murmurar, fazendo um som agradável que Harry estava associando com o ato de comer algo realmente saboroso.

Severus beijava com perfeição e Harry não podia suportar a ideia que ele teve que esperar tanto tempo para descobrir isso e ter esta experiência. Por que não fez isso mais cedo? Era tão malditamente bom, tão ... Íntimo.

Mas valeu a pena a espera. Definitivamente valeu a pena, para experimentar algo tão sobrenatural. Ele sentiu como se seus lábios e língua provassem a essência de Severus. Como se por sua boca pudesse experimentar toda a complexidade do homem. Severus tinha um ... gosto de doçura, amargor, e ervas. Tinha gosto de sensibilidade e zombaria, e autocontrole. Gosto de brutalidade, gentileza e profissionalismo. Sabor de Severus, Professor Snape e do Mestre de Poções. E somente Harry podia reconhecer cada um destes sabores separadamente e todos juntos, combinados em uma única pessoa. Ele sabia que ele nunca esqueceria.

As lágrimas mais uma vez apareceram em seu rosto. Ele não sabia porque apareceram, mas as sentia fluir lentamente sobre sua pele, parando apenas no ponto onde seus rosto se encontravam pressionados um no outro. Ele achou que Severus também as sentiu. Ele fez uma pausa sutil, enquanto torturava os lábios de Harry com ternura, dando um último beijo nos lábios machucados e deu um passo para trás, olhando para as lágrimas incontroláveis que não paravam de correr.

Harry tinha vergonha delas. Já tinha chorando o suficiente pela agressão de Severus, mas agora chorava e não sabia o porquê. Embora seja possível que isto estivesse ligado com a felicidade radiante selada dentro dele.

Se perguntou se deveria ou não virar a cabeça, mas depois Severus moveu-se para mais perto, e Harry sentiu os lábios quentes na sua bochecha. Lábios, que agarraram uma das lágrimas incontroláveis e fechou ao redor dela um beijo carinhoso.

O coração de Harry, que até agora estava batendo quase na garganta, agora parou com um puxão doloroso.

Severus afastou a boca, estendeu os dedos e pegou os óculos de Harry. Levantou-os para a testa, e depois deslizou os lábios na pele lavada por lágrimas, seguindo o traço até o queixo e, lentamente, moveu-se pelo caminho úmido e salgado, lambendo cuidadosamente cada lágrima que encontrava pelo caminho. A ponta de sua língua tocou uma lágrima que tremia nos cílios pronta para cair e moveu um pouco o rosto, repetindo exatamente os mesmo movimentos na outra face.

Harry ficou como se estivesse paralisado, absolutamente incapaz de realizar qualquer gesto. Nunca, jamais pensou que Severus ... poderia se comportar como ... ele não conseguia nomear isso.

Severus afastou os óculos para seu lugar, então se inclinou e apertou os lábios novamente para rosto de Harry. Ele, então, deslizou para o queixo e pescoço exposto. Harry tinha a impressão de que cada beijo de Severus tornava-se mais e mais ganancioso. Harry fechou os olhos, apreciando o toque dos lábios do homem, mas os lábios desapareceram de repente. Ele abriu os olhos e ... viu Severus dá um passo para trás e cair de joelhos diante dele, movendo suas mãos ao longo de seus lados e parando-as no zíper das calças.

O deuses! Severus ... Severus vai ... ele realmente ... realmente queria ... queria ... não ... deuses ... não é ...

Os pensamentos de Harry se transformaram em um grande balbucio quando viu a silhueta escura ajoelhada ... diante dele. Quando ele viu uma longa capa preta caída no chão em forma de uma grande mancha escura ... Sentiu como se de repente uma febre muito alta cobrisse seu corpo, porque as mãos de Severus escorregaram em um movimento rápido para dentro de suas calças e cueca, e Harry viu num último suspiro de consciência, como seu membro rígido, saltou para fora elasticamente e balançou por um momento. Ele mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma brisa fresca na cabeça quente de seu pênis, mas depois de um tempo o mundo inteiro em torno dele girou e desapareceu, pois Severus ... porque Severus envolveu seus longos dedos em torno do eixo do membro e... os deuses! ... E inclinou-se ainda mais, lambendo os lábios, e então ...

- Aaaaaaah ... - Harry sentiu aquela língua incrivelmente quente e molhada tocar a cabeça do seu pênis, ele queria apenas fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar pelas sensações, mas não podia fazê-lo. Ele queria vê-lo!

Ele viu uma longa língua fazer um círculo completo preguiçosamente ao redor da cabeça e depois ir mais longe ao longo do tronco, até o fim, passando pelas veias pulsantes, deixando para trás um rastro molhado. Ele fez o mesmo caminho de volta e depois escolheu outro, igualmente sensível, movendo-se até a base e para trás. Habilmente deslizou sobre a pele macia, empurrando um pouco mais forte em alguns lugares, enquanto em outros apenas roçava de leve, fez assim o tempo todo e Harry queria mais e mais forte, e recebia exatamente o que ele queria. Severus usou a língua de uma maneira que denotava uma fome de satisfazer todos os desejos.

E Merlin ... Era ... mais, mais, mais!

Na mente de Harry ele percebia apenas seus gritos, monótonos e com sede, de ter mais, surpreendeu-se por não ter tremido até ali, mas agora começou a tremer. Moveu os quadris, estava inteiramente fora de seu controle, e ele tinha a impressão de que tudo nele se derramava. Sentiu fogo líquido correr-lhe nos lombos, e o pênis latejava tanto que ele temia que a qualquer momento fosse explodir. Os gemidos roucos fluíam constantes de sua garganta como um fluxo vibrante, deu um gemido mais alto quando Severus ergueu o pênis e escorregou a língua entre o espaço dos seus testículos lambendo-os, e depois envolveu-os com os lábios quentes e absorveu-os em sua boca, sugando-os, e acariciando com a língua. Harry tinha quase certeza que ia desmaiar. Fazia movimentos rápidos com a cabeça inclinada e os olhos tinham fugido para o crânio

- Oooohhhrrrrrr ...! – Uma série de sons inarticulados fluíram de sua boca, misturando-se com um assobio contínuo que ressoou em seus ouvidos. Severus recuou quando os quadris de Harry começaram a mover-se mais rápido e apertou-o com firmeza, agarrou-o em suas mãos, imobilizando-os em com um punho de ferro à superfície de madeira da porta, e depois voltou para as operações interrompidas, lentamente, voltou a lamber ao longo do eixo principal até o topo da cabeça.

Harry conseguiu abrir os olhos. Ele sentiu como se tudo se movesse em torno dele na velocidade de um carrossel em rotação. Seu olhos estavam embaçados por uma névoa, mas pelos olhos semicerrados, viu Severus e sua testa franzida em concentração. Entretanto, o que lhe causou maior espanto, era a expressão facial do homem. Severus aparentava estar se deliciando ainda mais do que Harry. Mas pareceu quase impossível, porque era ... Era ... Ele nunca pensou que ele pudesse sentir tanto prazer. Agora ele sabe, ele entende porque Severus amava quando Harry fazia isso nele. Agora ele sabe ... e isso era um sentimento maravilhoso. Como relâmpagos. Como um terremoto. Ele nunca pensou ... não tinha ideia de que ... que se pudesse morrer de prazer.

Este foi seu último pensamento, porque no mesmo momento, Severus tomou nos lábios finos, a mesma cabeça de seu pênis e... ele levantou os olhos, olhando diretamente para ele como se quisesse ter certeza de que Harry estava gostando. Ele assistiu Harry. O garoto olhou para os olhos negros nublados, olhou para o cabelo liso escuro, envolto em tecido preto sobre os ombros, as dobras das vestes longas deitadas no chão, uma ruga profunda entre as sobrancelhas e os lábios cobrindo a sua ereção molhada. Mas não foi capaz de ver mais nada, porque num movimento repentino Severus engoliu o pau dele e Harry afundou-se na umidade quente. Apertou seus olhos cerrados, sua cabeça bateu na porta, suas mãos involuntariamente foram para a frente, tocando os fios macios, tomando-os com voracidade agressiva. Ele gritou, gemeu e choramingou, dando de si uma imensa cacofonia de sons.

Umidade. Umidade. Profundidade. Rodeava, molhava, quente e parecendo não ter fim. Estava firmemente apertado pelo anel da boca macia, que estava deslizando sobre sua ereção, pulsando para cima e para baixo. Para cima. E para baixo. Afundando-o no úmido, prazer libertador. Para cima. E para baixo. E as carícias da macia língua. Torturando-o, levando-o a loucura, em movimentos únicos e rápidos. Ele sentiu seus dedos se movendo na cabeça de Severus. Para trás e para frente. Mais e mais rápido. Ele segurou-o pelos cabelos e empurrou quando ele empurrou junto, tentando afundar novamente no interior quente daquela boca tão receptiva.

Ele esqueceu quem ele era, o nome dele, esqueceu todo o mundo, imerso no êxtase, as sensações diferentes de tudo o que conheceu até agora. Havia apenas o úmido. E quente. Ele afundado naquela boca. E a língua... Soluçou quando a ponta de sua ereção tocou num túnel, escorregadio, incrivelmente apertado. Severus instintivamente puxou a cabeça para mais perto e apertou-se mais forte para seu quadril. Fez isso com tanta força que a ponta do pênis de Harry foi espremida no estreito túnel, e então ... tudo ficou em fogo! Ele gozou com tanta força, que era como se ele tivesse acabado de experimentar o primeiro orgasmo da vida dele. Dobrou-se, todos os músculos do seu corpo ficaram tensos como os traços e os espasmos de seu pênis, atirando espermatozoides diretamente na garganta de Severus, que estava cravando-lhe os dedos mais e mais no seu quadril. Seu corpo foi consumido por uma febre, picava seus olhos, e lágrimas tremeram nos cantos de seus olhos. Ele sentiu como se sua cabeça caísse num abismo e voasse no mais perfeito voo, o mais maravilhoso de sua vida.

No final da explosão da inundação do orgasmo surgiram contínuas ondas individuais, que repetidamente derramavam-se sobre o seu corpo, preenchendo cada recanto com uma sensação agradável, fazendo-o ficar trêmulo e gritando, Harry entregou-se as queixas, pulsando.

- A-a-a-a-aaa ...

As ondas lentamente diminuíram, e os gemidos diminuíram, assim como a aderência de Harry nos cabelos de Severus. O homem usou esta oportunidade para se afastar e chamar a respiração. A ereção de Harry saiu do interior quente da boca do homem e colidiu com o frio do ambiente. Bruscamente levantou os olhos, inalando o ar e olhou para baixo. Severus descansava as mãos sobre os joelhos e engasgou com a cabeça curvada, lambendo os lábios avermelhados.

Agora, quando o forte aperto das mãos do homem já não pressionavam Harry na porta, e os músculos tensos por causa do orgasmo começaram a se transformar em polpa amolecida, Harry sentiu que não era mais capaz de manter-se de pé e caiu ao chão. Suportar seu peso era muito difícil, uma forte tontura fez as imagens escurecerem diante de seus olhos. Então fechou-os tentando se recuperar, mas depois sentiu braços duros erguê-lo, deslizando e pressionando seu corpo de volta à porta. Ele levantou os olhos, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus. Os olhos do homem estavam anormalmente dilatados, suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas, e ele olhava como se estivesse apenas metade consciente. Ele se perdeu naqueles olhos e esqueceu o mundo inteiro e nada, absolutamente nada, importava para Harry agora.

Harry decidiu que deveria dizer algo, mas as palavras não pareciam adequadas para ele agora. Ele imaginou que poderiam quebrar a atmosfera mágica. Então, ele se decidiu por um gesto. Ele se inclinou e pôs seus lábios nos do homem e sentiu o beijo de Snape. Os lábios do homem estavam úmidos e quentes e provou ... algo amargo e salgado ao mesmo tempo. O coração de Harry saltou de repente, quando percebeu o que era.

Ele afastou os lábios, sentindo seu rosto queimar. Deus, ele realmente ... gozou na boca de Severus?

Mas antes que tivesse tempo para digerir este pensamento, Severus deslizou as mãos sob as nádegas dele e levantou-o violentamente, agarrando-o com tanta facilidade, como se Harry não pesasse nada. Apesar da surpresa, Harry rapidamente jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço e entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, e Severus o levou para o quarto, nem por um momento tirou os olhos do rosto de Harry. Seus olhos estavam borrados e queimando com algo desenfreado.

A porta estava entreaberta, o homem chutou-a com tanta força que ela bateu na parede, e depois foi para a cama e deitou Harry sobre ela. O linho era suave e fresco, e Harry deitou nele com prazer, fechou os olhos, mas quase que imediatamente voltou a abri-los, sentindo Snape despi-lo dos seus sapatos e meias. Ele inclinou-se nos cotovelos e levantou seus quadris, deixando Snape deslizar suas calças e cuecas. Havia algo sexy nos movimentos rápidos do homem alto inclinado sobre ele tirando impacientemente as peças de seu vestuário. Ele subiu para a posição sentada, deixando Severus puxar a camisa de seus ombros e jogá-la no chão, e então ele caiu para trás, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para cima.

Snape se endireitou. Ele recuou um passo. Harry franziu a testa, perguntando o que ele pretendia. Ele entendeu o que era no momento em que o homem levantou as mãos, direcionando-as para seus... botões e começou a desabotoá-los.

Severus ia ... Ele ia ... Ele ia se despir na frente dele! Ele realmente vai! Observou o homem desabotoar os pequenos botões pretos que formavam uma longa fileira ao longo da túnica que ia até o joelho, ante cada botão desabotoado o coração de Harry batia mais e mais rápido. A camisa por baixo da longa túnica preta, surgiu. Severus aproximou as mãos sob o queixo e soltou o longo manto, que caiu ondulando ligeiramente no chão,e então a túnica apertada deslizou num movimento gracioso indo se encontrar com a capa no chão. Agora ele estava só de camisa e calças preta e foi o suficiente para que Harry não fosse capaz de desgrudar os olhos, observando com fascinação doentia Snape levantar as mãos e começar a desabotoar a camisa. Pelo tecido surgiu a pele pálida. Mais e mais da pele surgiu diante dos olhos de Harry que seguia cada movimento para cima e para baixo, parando na linha escura do cabelo que se estende do umbigo para baixo, indo morrer sob as calças. Severus baixou as mãos para deixar a camisa lentamente deslizar por seus braços. Harry finalmente viu o que o homem estava escondendo dele todos estes meses ...

Severus não era fino. Ele era magro. Harry viu claramente os ossos esculpidos sob a pele, especialmente nos ombros e costelas ligeiramente salientes. A pele era tão pálida, como se nunca tivesse sido exposta ao sol. Mas não foi isso que mais atraiu seus olhos. A coisa que quase imediatamente chamou os olhos de Harry eram as ... cicatrizes. A pele branca era desfigurada por cicatrizes visíveis em vários lugares. Uma delas começava na clavícula, fazendo caminho para baixo, indo para a direita ao lado do peito pequeno e escuro, desaparecendo em algum lugar na parte de trás perto da cintura. Outra estava no quadril. Outra curta, mas muito profunda, era visível logo abaixo do peito, outra nas costelas, a próxima no ombro direito e a última, mais profunda e mais clara, atravessava o antebraço esquerdo, exatamente no ponto onde havia uma marca escura.

A Marca Negra ... Harry a via pela primeira vez de perto. Estava escura e era claramente visível na pele pálida. Um crânio com uma serpente rastejando de sua boca. O símbolo da escravidão. Lealdade. O mistério. Um pequeno pedaço de pele de Severus, que nunca irá pertencer a Harry. Que não era nem mesmo de Severus. Mas o fato dele não ser exatamente impecável o faz tão ... atraente?

Quando a camisa caiu no chão, Severus se inclinou e rapidamente tirou os sapatos e meias. Ele endireitou-se e tocou em suas calças, desabotoando-as em alguns movimentos apressados, e depois de deslizá-las lentamente ao longo de seus quadris. Os olhos de Harry alargaram-se mais e mais, quando as calças revelaram partes do corpo do outro homem, e quando surgiu o pênis duro e maciço, rodeado por um tufo de cabelos negros, Harry sentiu como se espirrasse água fervendo ele. Ele cerrou os punhos na cama macia assistindo as calças caírem até os tornozelos, e Severus ficar nu na frente de Harry, brilhante, emanando confiança e um ar selvagem, uma sexualidade predatória. Harry sabia que olhava intensamente para o homem, mas ele não podia fazer nada para se conter.

Severus tinha pernas incrivelmente longas e finas, e na sua coxa direita era visível outra cicatriz, que se arrastava até a panturrilha. Harry olhou para a cicatriz, seus olhos vagaram pelos pés indo esbarrar com o pênis escondido em um matagal escuro, Severus tinha um quadril fino e o peito marcado, sua face estava centrada com uma ruga profunda entre as sobrancelhas e ele sabia que era a visão mais bonita que ele teve a oportunidade de ver. Tudo em Severus, cada osso saliente, cada cicatriz, cada marca, mesmo a Marca Negra ... tudo parecia tão belo, tão incrivelmente lindo que o fazia puxar o ar sem fôlego ruidosamente.

Harry quis tocar a pele, senti-la sob seus dedos, sentir cada uma dessas cicatrizes, mas antes que ele pudesse realizar qualquer movimento, Severus se moveu. Ele foi para a cama e chegou até ele, movendo-se para Harry engatinhando. Harry caiu de costas, olhando diretamente nos olhos cheios de cobiça e deixou-se engolfar neles quando Severus ficou sobre ele, e seus lábios encontraram os lábios de Harry e fechou-os em um beijo ardente.

Oh, como era diferente ... pele sobre pele, seu próprio calor e o frio de Severus juntos, pressionados um no outro, misturando-se um no outro, roçando-se, liso, escorregadio ... Merlin!

Harry avidamente passou os braços em volta do pescoço do homem, puxando-o ainda mais perto dele. Tão perto que ele era capaz de sentir os ossos empurrando-se em sua carne. E a dura ereção de Severus, que estava colocada entre seus quadris. Harry moveu seu pênis, roçando-o nos pelos duros do frente do homem e era tudo... tão...

A língua de Severus implacavelmente penetrou dentro da sua boca, a língua roçava ao redor, cambaleando em círculos molhados, massageando-o, irritando seus lábios inferiores com os dentes, Harry sentiu a tensão mais acentuada na parte inferior do abdômen. Em algum momento Snape afastou sua boca, respirando forte e olhando para Harry com prazer insaciável. Ele levantou a mão e gentilmente moveu seu dedo na sua bochecha.

- Tal sensível ... - Sussurrou numa voz cheia de espanto e admiração ao mesmo tempo. - fora do comum.

Após estas palavras deu outro beijo longo e sensual nos lábios de Harry, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com a mão, tão sutilmente, como se tocasse um tesouro, que temia manchar.

- Por que você voltou para mim? - Sussurrou-lhe diretamente na boca.

Harry levantou os olhos e olhou para o fundo dos profundos olhos escuros, nos quais tantas vezes se deixou absorver...

- Eu vou sempre voltar para você - disse ele quase inaudível, roçando os lábios na frente de sua boca.

Severus levantou os óculos de Harry e concluiu sua resposta depositando um beijo em suas pálpebras semicerradas.

- E por que você nunca me deixar ir? - Harry perguntou em voz baixa, quando Severus beijou o canto do seu olho.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Os lábios de Severus pararam a alguns milímetros acima do rosto de Harry. E depois de um tempo de entre eles saiu um sussurro trêmulo:

- Porque você não me deixa ir.

Antes que Harry tivesse tempo para refletir sobre essas palavras, Severus novamente acariciou seus lábios, dedos agarraram seu corpo e se fecharam em sua carne, empurrando-o no colchão com tanta força, como se quisesse absorvê-lo em si mesmo. Harry moveu suas mãos sobre suas costas, sentindo sob os dedos outra cicatriz. Tocou e acariciou a pele fria com as pontas dos dedos, Severus estremeceu e murmurou em sua boca e foi tão bom! Avidamente buscou mais locais, o contado resultou numa imediata reação e mais vigorosa do homem, mas quando ele moveu as mãos para o lado e tocou seus dedos num lugar logo abaixo do ombro direito, a poucos centímetros abaixo da axila, Severus deu um longo e gutural gemido, arqueou-se contraindo-se todo, permitindo os lábios de Harry separarem-se de sua boca ligeiramente e levantar seus braços. Seus olhos queimaram com um grande fogo e em sua face havia uma expressão de surpresa.

Foi ... uma descoberta impressionante. Lembrava o botão mágico. Foi o suficiente tocar levemente aquele local para fazer Severus se contorcer. Harry mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder um sorriso. Oh, ele se lembrará desse lugar ...

Severus dobrou-se sobre ele, recuperando o fôlego após o beijo. Seus lábios estavam úmidos e vermelhos, e Harry sabia que agora ... pertenciam a ele. Levantou-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e parou o rosto a alguns centímetros da frente do rosto de Severus, em seguida, moveu-se para frente e puxou sedutoramente um milímetro dos lábios do homem. Severus franziu a testa e num movimento rápido agarrou a língua incontida de Harry, sugou-a para sua boca, mordendo levemente com os dentes e começou a chupar. Harry gemeu e roçou seu pênis. Ele achava que ficaria louco sendo absorvido pela boca de Snape. Já não tinha fôlego, mas depois de um momento o homem parou e ele e Harry puderam sugar avidamente o ar e caíram sobre a cama. Nos lábios de Severus havia um sorriso maravilhoso, brincalhão, e Harry sentiu uma onda de entusiasmo novamente. Passou suas mãos por trás do pescoço do homem e beijou o lábio torcido, e depois seu queixo e pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios nas cicatrizes da clavícula, sentindo sua textura, distinta e um pouco áspera. Ele queria beijar Severus, queria beijar cada cicatriz, cada canto e recanto de seu corpo.

- Eu gostaria ... de tocar com beijos cada centímetro de sua pele - sussurrou numa voz rouca, pressionando os lábios na pele pálida. - Você me deu isso uma vez... me deu um orgasmo ... foi incrível. Quase desmaiei. Eu queria ... Eu quero te beijar. Deixe-me.

Severus deixou escapar da boca um murmúrio vago. Harry não sabia se isso significa uma autorização ou não, mas isso não importava para ele. Eu só queria fazê-lo. Ele tinha que fazê-lo.

Levantou ligeiramente e empurrou o corpo do outro, forçando o homem a rolar para um lado e ficar deitado de costas, e depois, inclinando-se sobre um cotovelo, começou a explorar esta terra inexplorada, que era Severus Snape.

No início tocou os ombros e o peito, enquanto Severus escorregava seus dedos em seus cabelos, mantendo algum controle sobre a situação, sugerindo a Harry que, se ele fosse longe demais, o homem poderia muito rapidamente e não muito gentilmente chamá-lo à ordem. Mas Harry não prestou atenção, estava muito preocupado com a descoberta do corpo de Severus. Lentamente, seus lábios se moveram ao longo da pele pálida, centímetro por centímetro, dando nela curtos e suculentos beijos, até que chegou aos mamilos. Ele pegou um mamilo escuro na boca e cutucou algumas vezes com a língua. Oh, Severus, aparentemente adorou porque deu um murmúrio alto de aprovação. Então Harry começou a beijar a pele ao redor do mamilo, de vez em quando cambaleou a língua molhada fazendo anéis úmidos e cada vez que fez isso Snape o recompensou com uma série de gemidos e grunhidos. Então Harry desceu mais para baixo. Ele começou a traçar um caminho pelo peito até o umbigo e para os lados, querendo tocar os lábios em cada centímetro de pele. Dedicava maior atenção às cicatrizes. Especialmente as de maior profundidade, como a localizada logo abaixo das costelas. Era suave e se assemelhava a uma pequena ranhura, ele a cobriu com os lábios, involuntariamente Harry olhou para cima.

Severus olhava para ele com os lábios entreabertos. Seus olhos eram tão negros, tão bonitos ... e brilhavam agora com um brilho único que fez algo no estômago de Harry dar cambalhotas. Ele fechou os olhos e voltou a descobrir o corpo de Severus. Ele já estava no calcanhar e não parou, avançou com a língua e lambeu o interior quente.

- Ah! - O homem estremeceu e pulou um pouco, e tesou os músculos do abdômen, e Harry sentiu uma alegria selvagem quando ele percebeu que aparentemente descobriu um segundo ponto sensível. Ele não podia perder esta oportunidade. Lambeu novamente, o que causou uma reação mais violenta ainda. Os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo foram apertados com força, ao tempo em que ouviu Severus exclamar:- Pare ...

Harry sorriu para si e subiu, beijando o abdômen coberto com pelos curtos, depois a virilha e chegando num ponto duro de Severus. Sentiu o homem tremer mais e mais, enquanto ele se aproximava do matagal escuro que crescia ao redor do pênis esticado. Merlin, ele parecia tão grande. Como ele poderia resistir? Tentador, convidativo, queria tocá-lo, saboreá-lo. Harry moveu a cabeça para um lado e beijou a base do eixo duro como uma rocha. O um cheio forte quebrou por seu nariz o enchendo de emoção. Moveu-se pra frete e começou a deslizar a língua sobre o cumprimento do membro pulsando, cheio de sangue, mas quando chegou na cabeça, ele o tomou em sua boca, fazendo escapar um desesperado gemido da boca de Severus:

- Basta!

Harry abastou sua boca da cabeça quente e salgada do pênis e olhou para o rosto do homem. Severus tinham as pálpebras cerradas e respirava pesadamente. Aparentemente, o estado em que estava no momento, era demais para ele ...

Então Harry continuou sua exploração. Ele beijou as coxas, sentindo-as tremer sob seus lábios, beijou uma longa cicatriz, joelhos e panturrilhas cobertas de pelos, até chegar ao pé. A pele em suas solas eram ásperas e duras, mas Harry também beijou-a. Ela pertencia a Severus, e por isso era exatamente como deveria ser. Perfeita.

Quando terminou, ele levantou e novamente se colocou ao lado do homem, pressionando os lábios em seu braço nu apertando suavemente.

- Vire-se ... Eu quero ... beijar suas costas ... – Sussurrou de um para outro com um beijo. Severus deu-lhe um olhar rápido, em seguida, virou-se para um lado e Harry pela primeira vez, viu suas costas. Era coberta por três cicatrizes longas, passando pela pele na diagonal e se cruzavam umas nas outras. Delicadamente passou o dedo ao longo de uma delas, cruzando o ombro saliente e descendo até o cóccix, e depois inclinou-se e começou a beijar todas. Ele não sabia de onde elas vieram, ele só poderia adivinhar, mas faziam parte de Severus. Eram lindas.

Seus lábios percorriam a pele ferida, tentando tocar cada centímetro dela, e quando ele afastou sua boca por um momento, ele ouviu o ar ser liberado com ruído sufocado, como se Severus estivesse segurando a respiração até aquele momento. Ele moveu os lábios para afagar a linha lateral e acariciou-a com beijos, a partir do quadril, para cima, até as axilas, e quando ele lembrou do que havia naquele lugar, ele não pôde resistir. Foi incrível. O toque nesse lugar pode levar o homem a uma reação tão violenta ... Ele tinha que vê-lo novamente! Moveu as unhas sobre o ponto sensível e assistiu com fascínio Severus dobrar-se e tremer! Harry ouviu mergulhado no prazer, um gemido vibrante:

- Aaaa ...

Ah, foi maravilhoso! Queria ouvi-lo novamente! Moveu novamente as unhas sobre a pele. O corpo magro foi impulsionado impulsivamente, como se atingido por um raio, e Snape deu um gemido alto novamente, e antes que Harry tivesse tempo de fazê-lo uma terceira vez, foi repelido e preso ao colchão, e Severus se deitou sobre ele, empurrando-o de maneira selvagem, com um olhar febril.

- Eu não terminei ... - Harry começou, mas o resto da frase se afogou na boca de Severus.

Oh, Deus! Sim, era o melhor! Absolutamente o melhor! Esta língua quente, rastejando na sua boca e lábios acariciando de modo sutil. Narizes se tocaram. Um pequeno e simples, que pertence a Harry, e um nariz grande, afiado, como um bico de pássaro predatório, pertencente a Severus. Os dois corpos nus se apertavam com tanta força que parecia quase se fundir e... som de tilintar de garrafas caindo?

Harry abriu os olhos para ver o que acontecia. Severus vagava a mão por sobre a mesinha posta ao lado da cabeceira da cama, aparentemente procurando por algo.

Oh ...

Harry deixou cair as pálpebras novamente, cedendo ao beijo e entrelaçando as pernas e os braços em torno do homem. Ele sabia o que Snape estava procurando e o pensamento disto era suficiente para fazer seu pênis ficar ainda mais interessado na situação, embora já estivesse incrivelmente duro.

Harry ouviu o som de garrafa tilintando e depois de um tempo, Severus, não rompendo o beijo, levantou um pouco, enfiou a mão entre seus corpos e cuidadosamente espalhou algo em sua ereção. Harry, estava tremendo de impaciência, ergueu os quadris, envolvendo mais firmemente as pernas em torno da parte traseira de Severus e... o homem gemeu em sua boca quando ao mesmo tempo Harry sentiu uma pressão escorregadia em seu interior. O pênis de Severus estava tão quente que derreteu como uma barra de ferro. Pulsava no seu interior, atravessando o túnel apertado de músculos, imergiu nele, enchendo-o de bem-aventurança. E Harry queria mais. Ainda mais de Severus. Nele mesmo.

Entrelaçou sua própria língua penetrando na boca de Severus e começou a chupá-la. O homem inclinou-se ... Não colocou todo seu peso sobre ele, inclinou-se sobre um cotovelo e com uma mão acariciou o cabelo de Harry e escorregou a outra pelo braço do menino, tirou de seu pescoço a mão de Harry, agarrando-o pela mão, colocando-a na cama e entrelaçando seus dedos bem apertados nos dele. Ele parou por um momento o beijo e sussurrou em linha reta nos lábios latejantes de Harry:

- Você é só meu. E que o resto vá para o inferno.

Ao mesmo tempo, retirou um pouco o pênis e começou a penetrar com golpes lentos e profundos, como se quisesse prolongar esses momentos, tanto quanto possível, mergulhava direto dentro dele, deslizando quente, torturando-o, da maneira mais agradável possível. Severus deixava gemidos escaparem de sua garganta em cada estocada, puxava os lábios de Harry com os dentes, enquanto Harry ansiosamente buscava por ar, e depois afundava-se na boca de Severus.

E entre todos aqueles gemidos, grunhidos, beijos, suspiros, estocadas e embriaguês prazerosa, um pensamento surgiu na mente de Harry. Que nunca antes ele e Severus ... nunca estiveram tão unidos um no outro, não tanto quanto agora. Corpos entrelaçados, bocas unidas, cheiro, provando tudo... era a completude. Harry podia sentir isso em cada tiro, cada explosão de prazer explodindo em seus lombos, em cada movimento da língua, em cada respiração de Severus, misturando-se com a sua própria, em todo o cabelo afagado de modo sensível, cada aperto na mão. Severus teve que parar por um momento e esfriar, porque ele queria estar em Harry o maior tempo possível ... mas afinal ele não podia mais segurar. Ele entrou nele novamente, cada vez mais rápido, ganancioso, e esfregando o pênis de Harry contra os pelos em sua barriga e pulsando, pulsando muito ... Cada movimento era como uma chicotada de chicote eletrificado e aqueles lábios quentes ... estavam por toda parte, mordendo seus lábios, sugou língua, acariciou seu rosto, boca, cravou-lhe os dentes, o fez sentir o sabor de ervas, carícias e doçura ... a pele nua chegou perto de sua pele, tão perto, tão muito, muito perto ... e ele sentiu o batimento cardíaco rápido do homem, mesmo em frente do seu coração que batia rápido, mas o de Severus batia mais rápido e mais rápido e mais rápido e... Sim, Deus, sim, sim, sim!

Dois gemidos sufocados irromperam simultaneamente das bocas interligadas. Dois corpos suados se contraíram e aderiram um no outro num aperto tão forte, que era como se quisessem ficar para sempre unidos. Ele tremia. Tremeu aninhado o tempo todo no abraço, até que os testículos esvaziassem, até toda onda de fogo do orgasmo partir, deixando os corpos unidos, e um silêncio preenchido por apenas duas respirações rasas e quentes escapando por entre o ponto onde os lábios se encontravam.

Harry abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Tudo girava em torno dele com uma velocidade vertiginosa, tornando a concentração difícil, teve problemas com a visão, mas estava cheio de ... felicidade! O sangue circulava ávido por suas veias, os músculos pulsavam exaustos, seus ouvidos zumbiam, e um fluxo de alegria corria através do seu sistema nervoso.

Os olhos de Severus também foram abertos. Ainda estavam um pouco nebulosos, como se o homem ainda não tivesse retornado totalmente a si, mas Harry viu neles o mesmo brilho quente, e agora ainda mais forte. Ele olhou para a escuridão profunda, infinita, e ele sabia que nunca, nunca ... sentiu nada parecido. Algo tão ... incrível ... dependência. Absorvente. Poderoso. Bonito.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou, avidamente. Os olhos de Severus de repente se arregalaram e escureceram.

Ó Deus, disse-lhe isso! Ele realmente disse isso! Não pretendia, mas ... era mais forte. Tão forte que era quase esmagador.

- Eu amo muito você, Severus ... - Ele não conseguia parar a declaração. As próprias palavras escapavam por conta.

Com o coração batendo descontroladamente olhou para o homem, à espera de uma resposta e então ... não acreditou ... viu uma tristeza no rosto dele. Ele podia estar enganado. Era demasiado óbvio. Muito chocante. O rosto de Severus ficou triste.

Harry não tinha ideia do que pensar. Ele não esperava uma reação tão ... Na verdade, ele não sabia o que esperar ... não, foi tão de repente que ele nem mesmo teve tempo para pensar qual seria a reação do homem, mas... era, pelo menos... estranho.

Severus fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios. Ele parecia muito rapidamente estar tentando se dominar. E aparentemente ele conseguiu, porque quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, não havia nenhum vestígio da tristeza. Ele levantou a mão, liberando as mãos entrelaçadas e suavemente afagou a franja da testa suada de Harry, e Harry não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que este gesto ... que isso significasse alguma coisa. Mas antes que tivesse tempo para refletir sobre isso mais profundamente, Severus rolou para o lado deitando-se de costas.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Talvez ele não deveria ter dito aquilo ... talvez ... era demais. Ainda era muito cedo. Oh ... Caramba!

Mas de repente sentiu um braço escorregar sob ele. Severus o pegou e atraiu para si e Harry deixou o ar sair com alívio. O homem tirou os óculos do seu nariz e colocou-os na mesa de cabeceira. Harry rolou para o lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Severus, aconchegando-se no espaço de seu pescoço e cobrindo-o com a mão na cintura. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração voltar lentamente ao ritmo suave.

- Dipsas - Snape disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio de veludo. Harry piscou e sacudiu a cabeça erguendo-a, olhando para o homem com surpresa.

- O quê?

- Dipsas. É a senha para meus aposentos - disse Severus, olhando para o teto. – Você pode vir sempre aqui, mesmo que eu não esteja, você me perguntou a senha uma vez.

A boca de Harry estendeu-se em um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou, sem saber como expressar o que estava queimando em seu coração agora. - Eu ... isto é ... Obrigado.

- É possível que eu não esteja aqui nos próximos dias - continuou o homem, ainda não olhando para Harry. - Portanto, eu prefiro que você possa vir aqui livremente. Especialmente quando você sentir a necessidade de ir ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos.

Harry ignorou essa observação. Enquanto ele tivesse Severus, o Departamento de Livros Proibidos não lhe interessava em nada.

- Por que você não vai estar aqui? - Ele perguntou, traçando círculos com o dedo no torso pálido de Severus.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer - disse o homem, e Harry percebeu algo estranho se desenhar no tom de voz dele.

- Então não vamos para Hogsmeade? - Ele perguntou. Severus apertou os lábios, e Harry percebeu como uma sombra correu pelo rosto do homem, embora tenha durado um tempo muito curto e desapareceu tão rapidamente como veio.

- Deixemos isso para ... outros momentos. Não pense sobre isso agora – Harry teve a impressão de haver notado uma nota amarga nas palavras de Severus.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o homem com preocupação. Severus virou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Excelente - respondeu ele, embora sua voz ainda traísse alguma falha angustiante. - Eu só estou cansado.

- Oh. - Harry arrumou novamente a cabeça no ombro de Severus. - Nesse caso ... Podemos dormir. Eu só quero que você saiba que ... que eu ... tudo foi... incrível. Você me deu tanta felicidade e... Esta foi a noite mais linda da minha vida e... Obrigado. - Ele mordeu o lábio. Não queria falar demais, mas ele não pôde resistir. Ele estava tão feliz que ele tinha necessidade de falar.

Severus moveu-se em resposta e apertou os lábios na testa de Harry, dando um beijo incrivelmente longo e macio. Então, ele afastou-se, puxando-o para ainda mais perto de si e fechou os olhos. Harry colocou o rosto em seu pescoço e também fechou os olhos.

- Boa noite, Severus - ele sussurrou suavemente. – E... desculpe, eu derramei o chá.

Ele sentiu a mão de Severus apertar nas suas costas.

- Não importa. Boa noite.

Harry suspirou, e se aninhou mais ainda no homem. A pele de Severus cheirava a suor e uma mistura de ervas e algo doce. De canela. Ele ouviu a calma respiração dele sobre si. Ele sentiu cada célula do seu corpo, tão perto, tão muito, muito perto ...

Finalmente o fez. No final, ele fez o que parecia impossível ... Ele ganhou o coração de Severus.

Foi um caminho longo e árduo e acidentado. Várias vezes ele quis voltar atrás no último momento antes de reconsiderar, mas agora ele estava grato a si mesmo por haver suportado tudo. Não mudaria nada, qualquer decisão que ele teve que tomar, toda escolha que teve que fazer, mesmo que inicialmente parecesse ser inadequada, o levaram até ali. Até este momento. O momento mais belo de sua vida. Momento em que tudo, pelo que ele lutou, o que ele sonhou e desejou... finalmente pertencia a ele! Apenas a ele!

E mesmo quando ele quis parar ... mesmo quando todos os sinais dos céu e da terra, exortaram-no a fugir ... em seu coração ele tinha a certeza que teria sucesso. Ele via isso em cada olhar de Severus. Cada gesto. Ele via que não era indiferente, e que esse muro, que cercava o homem ... que este muro estava ficando mais fraco. Lembrou-se todos aqueles sentimentos que Snape lhe mostrou ... eram muito verdadeiros, não podiam ser falsos. Lembrou-se todas as pequenas coisas,a fala, o sorriso, que lhe dava certeza de que estava ficando cada vez mais perto, que era possível que a próxima investida pudesse ser a última...

E apesar do fato de que ele teve de suportar uma grande quantidade de golpes, suportar uma grande quantidade de derrotas, agora, em retrospecto, ele sabia que valeu a pena. Porque esta noite, Severus ... lhe deu todo o seu ser. Revelando-se completamente na frente dele. É como se ainda estivesse tentando lutar antes, como se algo ainda não permitisse que ele se mostrasse, mas quando o muro foi finalmente demolido ... liberou tudo o que estava preso do outro lado, toda a pressão, retida pelo controle, Severus quis dar tudo a ele, tudo o que ele evitou todo esse tempo... finalmente foi liberado e precipitou-se, como uma cachoeira. E Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar que, há meio ano atrás, Severus não seria capaz nem de admitir sentir tanta coisa. Parecia que havia se passado séculos desde aquele dia da poção. Um milênio separava o cruel e impiedoso Mestre de Poções deste... homem, sensível e sensual.

A respiração de Severus tornou-se mais profunda.

Harry cautelosamente ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o rosto afundado em seu sono.

Ele venceu. Ele nunca deixou que se livrasse dele.

Ele colocou a cabeça no corpo de Severus, fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios no pescoço de Severus onde o sangue corria por baixo da pele. Ele sentiu o calor. Ele sabia que pertencia a ele. Agora tudo neste homem frio lhe pertencia.

Não havia engano. Foi o dia mais maravilhoso de sua vida.

Quando partia na embarcação rumo a terra do sono, um pensamento ainda circulou em sua mente...

Ele ganhou o seu maior desejo. Ele ganhou seu desiderium intimum.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Desculpem não haver feito a postagem sagrada da segunda-feira, houve alguns problemas, mas já está tudo devidamente sanado.**

**Renata**, que bom que está apreciando.

**Dreyukichan**, sim eles voltaram para alegria geral da nação que adora ver os dois juntos! Sobre a poção que Severus está fazendo, bem, infelizmente eu não posso adiantar nada no momento, se eu fizer isso vou entregar os próximos capítulos que são de tirar o fôlego. Mas prometo que assim que não houver mais perigo de estragar a ansiedade sobre alguns cap. eu passarei informações precisas e detalhadas a respeito desse ponto e responderei todas as perguntas relativas a ela e a missão de Severus e bem como o que está sendo planejado para Harry.

**Mulamxd**, o capítulo anterior foi muito fofo mesmo, lindo! Você tem toda razão em estar com o coração na mão, a ignorância do que estar por vir é uma benção, pode ter certeza...

**Ana Scully Rickman**, obrigada por não me abandonar e por ter cavado um tempinho para me mandar um comentário! Realmente Avada Kedrava parece ser mais fácil para Snape pronunciar do que "me desculpe", definitivamente ele não consegue pronunciar isso. Mas a forma alternativa de pedir perdão foi bem interessante e válida. O pobre Harry não tinha chances de se defender dessa investida do Mestre de Poções, poxa, ouvir Snape dizer que: _"__Eu sou o homem que conhece cada recanto de sua pele, que pode ler qualquer mudança de expressão no seu rosto ... que conhece você por inteiro."_, foi covardia, isso é irresistível!

E hoje, como o prometido, o capítulo que promete nos queimar e deixar só cinzas...


	61. Chapter 61

**55 O começo do fim**

Harry acordou com o crack da porta. Ele ergueu as pálpebras, mas a imagem diante de seus olhos não eram muito claras. Ele viu apenas a abóbada escura. Ele virou a cabeça de lado e olhou para o espaço vazio ao lado dele. O lugar onde deveria estar...

"Severus!"

Levantou o tronco acentuadamente nos cotovelos e olhou ao redor do quarto mergulhado na escuridão, à procura de uma silhueta escura familiar. Então ele ouviu o som da água tranquila se destacando no silêncio. Sorriu para si mesmo, e caiu de volta no travesseiro. Um pensamento assustador de que havia sonhado tudo feriu sua mente por uma fração de segundo. Ou seja, que tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior não tinha passado de... um sonho lindo e irreal, do qual tinha acabado de acordar.

Não era um sonho.

Ele puxou seu corpo para a posição sentada, encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e pegou o óculos deitado na mesa de cabeceira. A imagem diante de seus olhos ficaram mais nítidas. Ele olhou ao redor e viu suas roupas, ainda deitadas no chão do quarto. A roupa de Severus desapareceu.

Ele não tinha ideia de que horas poderiam ser. Ali sempre havia crepúsculo. A total falta de janelas fazia com que, mesmo no meio do dia, parecesse ser noite. Ele podia perder o café da manhã. Podia perder alguma aula chata. Talvez todos iriam ficar olhando para ele ... mas naquele momento isso não lhe importava. Ele sentia tanto calor no coração, como se o fogo eterno estivesse queimando nele e fosse impossível de sufocar. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele estava preenchido por um brilho ofuscante e tudo o que ele pensava, morria em sua sombra, sem sentido, sem valor. Ele poderia chamá-lo de felicidade, se não fosse o fato dessa palavra não traduzir nem a metade do que de fato sentia.

Assim que ele fechou os olhos, imediatamente se lembrou de cada detalhe da noite passada. Cada beijo, cada roçar do corpo de Severus, cada toque da sua mão. Tudo estava tão claro, como imagens de um filme trouxa. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ele voltou à realidade somente quando a água parou de fluir cantarolando no piso do banheiro, houve silêncio. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta. Ele esperou Severus. Ele queria vê-lo finalmente. Ele sentiu grande ansiedade.

Finalmente, ouviu-os. Passos. As engrenagens de seu coração imediatamente começaram a trabalhar mais rápido. E quando ele viu a maçaneta da porta mover-se, o coração quase pulou de seu peito.

Pela porta do banheiro surgiu Severus, vestido com suas túnicas pretas, com o cabelo levemente úmido. Harry sentiu como se o fogo aquecesse o seu coração, agora ele levou todo o seu corpo, sentindo uma corrente imensa de alegria. Correu em seus lábios um sorriso radiante.

Oh, Severus parecia o mesmo, e ainda assim tão ... contrário. Ou Harry olhava para ele de maneira diferente agora? Nem os lábios finos, ou as rugas profundas entre as sobrancelhas, ou os olhos pretos penetrantes - nada mudou nele, mas Harry teve a impressão de que tudo mudou. Embora até agora ele só tivesse visto o animal letal atrás de um vidro espesso, e agora podia tocá-lo, sem medo de ser atacado. Ele era provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo que podia admirá-lo de tão perto. Que conseguiu domá-lo.

- Bom dia - disse ele alegremente. Ele viu rugas profundas entre as sobrancelhas de Severus e o rosto estampar uma expressão estranha de melancolia.

- O banheiro já está livre - ele disse calmamente. - É muito cedo. Se você for rápido, vamos ter um pouco mais de tempo juntos.

- Oh, claro - disse Harry rapidamente, saltando para fora da cama. Ele viu os olhos negros deslizam sobre seu corpo nu, mas não sentiu vergonha. Ele sabia que Severus gosta de olhar para ele. Harry voltou-se especialmente para ele, quando ele se abaixou para pegar suas vestes do chão , e no último momento, riu vendo o homem fixar os dedos no tecido da sua túnica longa e o surgimento de fogo nos olhos negros fixos nele.

- Potter, você é ...

- Sim, eu sei - Harry interrompeu. - Eu sou provocador, e um pequeno sem vergonha. - Severus estreitou os olhos, aquilo lhe disse tudo, e Harry, mais uma vez parou no último momento antes da explosão de riso. - Volto já - disse ele alegremente, passando ao lado de Severus, em cujo rosto ainda permanecia, e agora ainda mais pronunciada, a palavra depressão. Mas Harry estava cego demais pela alegria para poder notar.

Provavelmente nunca tomou banho e se vestiu tão rápido. Parou um pouco no espelho para se olhar, e então voltou para Severus. Quando ele abriu a porta, o homem estava sentado na cama desfeita com as mãos postas e olhando para o chão, mas rapidamente deu um pulo quando ouviu que Harry havia saído do banheiro.

Harry parou na porta, surpreso com a reação súbita. Por um momento, ele simplesmente levantou o rosto e encarou Severus, que olhava para ele inescrutavelmente, com um olhar estranhamente sombrio. A sala ficou em silêncio constrangedor.

Oh, meu Deus, queria tanto tocá-lo agora! Sentir sob seus dedos, a pele, os lábios ...

Ele caminhou até Severus e parou na frente dele, em seguida, lentamente levantou a mão e apertou-a em sua túnica na altura do peito. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos sob os dedos postos no material áspero. Ficando mais forte, mais feroz. No silêncio prevalecente em torno ouviu a respiração acelerada de Severus. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o rosto do homem que agora olhava para ele como se ele quisesse acariciá-lo só com o olhar. Os lábios de Severus estavam entreabertos e Harry se perguntou se ele poderia fazer? Ele poderia beijá-lo? Ele realmente pode? Sabia que aqueles lábios pertenciam a ele, mas ainda carregava dentro de si o medo ser rejeitado se tentasse...

Então Severus umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua. Ele estava respirando cada vez mais rápido, e Harry teve a vaga sensação de que era sua proximidade que provocava tal reação no homem.

Não hesitou mais. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés e apertou os lábios nos lábios finos que se separaram sob a pressão de sua língua e lhe permitiu entrar para o interior quente de sua boca. Instantaneamente encontrou a língua de Severus entrelaçando-a em sua língua. Tinha uma textura úmida, quente, doce ... Exatamente como ele se lembrava. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, ele ouviu um gemido alto, mas ele não poderia saber qual dos dois haviam emitido primeiro, pois ambos estavam envoltos em fogo. Ele sentiu braços o envolverem com força. Severus o agarrou mais forte para si, apertando-lhe tão forte, como se desejasse derretê-lo em seus lábios, quase esmagando-os. Mordendo com tanta paixão, como se lhe faltasse o ar e só poderia encontrá-lo na boca de Harry.

Harry sentiu a mão do homem em seu cabelo, promovendo uma fixação forte, talvez até demais, mas ele não se importava, só aumentou o seu desejo, Harry pressionavam as unhas dolorosamente nas costas do homem, e querendo mais, ainda mais, querendo afundar em sua boca. Ele começou a se esfregar contra a roupa áspera, sentindo que já estava duro. E também Severus. Mas então Snape separou os lábios úmidos e vermelhos e, respirando com dificuldade, ele sussurrou em sua boca:

- Nós não temos muito tempo.

Harry ergueu as pálpebras. Seus óculos estavam tortos e embaciados, mas viu acima dele os olhos pretos brilhantes que cravavam-se nele com algo vago, inquietante.

- Quando você volta? Quando eu vou ver você de novo? - Harry perguntou baixinho, fechando os olhos, quando os lábios de Severus tocaram na sua testa. Não queria pensar que agora, que ele finalmente tinha tudo, teria que perder novamente. Mesmo que fosse só por alguns dias. Ele sabia que para ele serão semanas, se não meses.

- Não sei - disse Snape, mergulhando o rosto no seu cabelo e inalando profundamente o aroma. - Pode levar algum tempo.

- Você tem que sair? Você não pode ficar comigo?

- É impossível. - Harry pensou, ou sentiu melancolia de novo? - Eu não tenho saída. Enfim, eu não sei quando volto após receber um chamado.

Harry cerrou os lábios.

Voldemort. Novamente, Voldemort! Mais uma vez, tudo por ele.

- Você sabe que você pode vir aqui a qualquer momento? - Severus continuou, roçando os lábios na testa de Harry. - Logo que você desejar. Até hoje.

Severus sabia que Harry, em geral, preferia estar lá do que em qualquer outro lugar? Ele planejava passar lá todos os momentos livres. Já que tem a permissão.

Harry balançou a cabeça, inclinando a cabeça e deixando os lábios de Severus deslizar em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei. Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu sei - disse Severus. - Você vai.

Harry sorriu, apesar da tristeza que tomou conta dele.

- Você ontem ... Você conseguiu tudo que queria? - Snape perguntou de repente, parando os lábios a um milímetro de distância da pele de Harry. Harry tinha a impressão de que os suspiros do homem ficaram suspensos.

- Oh, sim, ainda mais - respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente. - Muito mais do que eu sempre quis.

Severus deixou o ar sair e deu um longo beijo em sua mandíbula. E depois recuou e olhou para ele com um olhar inescrutável. Harry teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando transmitir algo por seu olhar, mas ele não tinha ideia do quê.

- Vamos - disse ele, finalmente, deixando de agarrar Harry. - É melhor você voltar antes de seus amigos acordarem. - Depois dessas palavras o soltou e foi direto para a sala.

Harry suspirou, resignado. Ele não queria ir. Não depois de tudo. Prefere ficar ali. Mesmo para sempre.

Ele se virou e, arrastando os pés, foi atrás do homem. Severus estava na porta de seu escritório com os braços cruzados e com o rosto escondido atrás de uma cortina de cabelo. Harry tirou da cadeira o casaco com o qual ele pretendeu ir para Hogsmeade e o manto da invisibilidade. Ele caminhou até Severus e parou ao lado dele.

- Bem ... até mais - ele gaguejou. Ele sentiu como se seu algo se agarrasse em volta de seus coração e apertasse. Mais e mais.

Severus não olhou para ele. Ele olhava para o chão em algum lugar, mas depois de um tempo ele levantou a cabeça e Harry sentiu-se perfurado por um arrepio ao ver seus olhos. Mas ele não tinha ideia do porquê. Parecia haver mudado. Mas, era como se algo gritasse por trás deles ... Ele não sabia o quê. Estava se movendo na escuridão, lutava?

Quando o homem não respondeu, Harry virou-se para a porta, mas ele só pôde dar apenas um passo, quando sentiu os dedos longos apertando seu pulso. Com surpresa, ele olhou para Severus. O homem abriu e fechou a boca como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas aparentemente não foi capaz de falar, porque depois de alguns segundos, apertou os lábios firmemente, e apenas lambeu-os, atraiu Harry para si, fechando os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Harry sentiu que os joelhos se dobravam sob ele. Severus acariciou seus lábios, língua e palato, com avidez, mas não dolorosa. Com fome, mas não violentamente. Como se quisesse mergulhar direto nele, lembrar-se da textura, calor e sabor da sua boca.

Harry gemeu quando Severus separou os lábios e tomou profundamente o ar que fugiu de seus pulmões. O beijo terminou tão repentinamente quanto começou, e antes que Harry tivesse tempo para se recuperar, ele ouviu o sussurro de Severus:

- Vou acompanhá-lo.

Inconscientemente, balançou a cabeça e deixe-se guiar pelo escritório, sentindo sua mão ser fortemente apertada pela mão do homem.

Quando eles pararam na porta para o corredor, Severus pegou sua varinha e removeu o feitiço de bloqueio, em seguida, guardou-a e se virou para Harry. Por algum tempo apenas ficou observando-o, movendo o olhar por seu rosto. Depois de um tempo, parou em um ponto de sua face, lentamente levantou a mão, tocando a pele de Harry. Ele acariciou-o suavemente, como se pensasse.

- Eu não queria bater em você - disse ele, de repente, com uma voz estranha, distante. - Mas às vezes ficamos fora de controle e perdemos toda influência sobre nossas ações. É mais forte do que nós.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ouviu tais palavras da boca de Snape.

- Não importa - disse um pouco hesitante. - Isso não importa. Já me esqueci disso.

Severus sorriu fracamente.

- Isso é bom.

Os dedos frios desapareceram e Snape abaixou a mão, e depois estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e olhou para Harry. Harry entendeu a sugestão. Deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso e jogou a capa em si. Severus abriu a porta, e Harry, não olhando mais para trás, porque cada olhar que dava a Severus, lhe causava uma pontada de dor, ele saiu para o corredor.

Só quando deu alguns passos, ele ouviu a porta bater em silêncio. De repente, sentiu-se muito, muito solitário.

* * *

- Harry, nós podemos ir hoje, treinar por conta, como recentemente?

- Não obrigado, eu não quero - Harry murmurou, caminhando junto com Ron e outros alunos que enchiam os arredores durante o intervalo entre Herbologia e Feitiços.

- Pode brincar comigo explodindo Snap explosivos esta noite? Eu vou chutar o seu traseiro, vou ganhar de lavada.

- Não, obrigado, talvez uma outra vez - disse Harry, virando em um corredor lateral, juntamente com vários outros grifinórias.

Ron abaixou a cabeça e arrastou os pés, e seguiu-o sem uma palavra mais.

Harry ficou irritado por suas exortações, e ele não estava arrependido de tê-lo desiludido. Ele não queria fazer nada hoje. Ele planejava passar a noite no dormitório, evocando as lembranças da noite anterior se masturbando.

Durante todo o dia, ficou oscilando à beira da alegria histérica e tristeza. Passou o tempo com um largo sorriso no rosto lembrando dos seus gemidos e dos gemidos do homem, fazendo com que ficasse em estado de febre. Passou toda aula de História da Magia ouvindo o Tratado sobre a grande batalha entre os duendes e gigantes nas colinas Cotswold em 1823, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto. Hermione não fez nem mesmo um único comentário, apenas o observava com cuidado de vez em quando. Não tocou em um único pedaço de comida durante o almoço, permanecendo de cabeça baixa e de vez em quando olhando para a mesa dos professores. Severus não esteve em nenhuma das refeições hoje, mesmo ainda estando no castelo - Harry sabia disso, porque durante todo o dia usou o mapa do Maroto para ver se Severus já tinha saído.

- Harry! Harry!

Harry parou e olhou ao redor do corredor. Entre os alunos viu o cabelo loiro de Luna, mas parecia que havia algo contornado-a com grande agitação. Somente quando ela chegou mais perto, ficou claro o que era. Sobre a sua cabeça estava o chapéu com uma mão acenando que Harry lhe deu no Natal. Ron olhou para ele, quando ele a viu, e Harry disse que provavelmente não foi o presente mais estranho que poderia ter dado.

- Hei - ela sorriu descontroladamente, parando na frente deles, e olhando para apenas um dedo do meio que a mão de seu chapéu estava mostrando para Rony olhou de boca aberta. - Oh, eu sei que não deveria usá-lo em sala de aula, mas ela estava tão sozinha no dormitório, eu não poderia deixá-la lá de novo. Seria muito ruim.

A mão em resposta moveu-se tentando agarrar seu nariz, mas Luna a agarrou.

- Não me incomode agora - disse para a mão, então se virou para Rony e Harry. - Ela gosta de provocar.

Ron engoliu em seco, vendo como o punho cerrado no ar desenha círculos, se preparando para atacar.

- Eu não chamaria isso de brincadeira.

- Oh, ela faz um monte de coisas por mim. Mas é aconselhava não ficar muito perto.

Ron pulou para trás como se tivesse sido escaldado, mas Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Você queria falar comigo?

- Oh, sim. Tonks me disse para perguntar se você pode chegar para a aula extra um pouco mais cedo no que o de costume.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Lições com Tonks! Esqueceu completamente disso!

- Eee ...

Que droga. Agora não tinha a menor vontade de ter aulas adicionais.

- Diga a ela que eu não poderei ir hoje. Eu ... preciso fazer uma coisa.

Luna franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, observando-o atentamente.

- Não se preocupe. Não tem problema você ter esquecido da aula. Sempre, quando se está feliz, esquecemos o mundo inteiro.

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar e irradiar luz.

Droga, como ela percebeu? Ele tinha isso escrito em seu rosto?

- Certamente se eu tivesse em seu lugar, eu iria esquecer - ela sorriu para ele e virou amistosamente. - Nesse caso, foi bom ver você, Harry. - Depois dessas palavras se moveu para o outro lado. A mão em sua cabeça virou-se para eles e lhes mostrou o dedo médio.

- O que ela está dizendo? - Ron perguntou, caminhando até Harry.

- Ee ...

- Que tipo de encontro você tem com Tonks?

- Oh, isso. É ... nada. Apenas pedi a Tonks que me desse aulas adicionais de Defesa.

Ron olhou para ele com surpresa.

- Por quê? Afinal, você é o melhor da turma nessa matéria. Bah, eu suspeito que é até mesmo o melhor em toda a escola. Você está querendo ser o substituto de Hermione?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu só quero aprender algumas magias a mais. Apenas no caso de precisar.

- Mas você sabe tudo sobre Defesa.

- Insuficientemente.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Ok, faça o que quiser. - Depois dessas palavras, foi em frente sem esperar por Harry. - Se você quiser passar algum tempo com seu amigo, me avise.- ele agitou o braço para o lado.

Harry suspirou. Ron não entendeu nada ... mas o que dizer? Que preferia sentar-se sozinho no dormitório e pensar em Snape do que jogar algum jogo bobo ou voar sem rumo em meio a neve?

Pela bondade de Merlin, depois de Severus tê-lo beijado, tirado a roupa na frente dele, tê-lo amado, e Harry haver confessado o seu amor por ele! Iria ... jogar Snap Explosivo com Ron? Parecia-lhe absurdo.

A verdade é que ele gostava de brincar com Ron e ele gosta, ou melhor, gostava de Quadribol. Mas à luz do que viveu e que era tudo o que ele mais amava, parecia-lhe agora completamente ... sem nenhuma importância.

Tinha outras prioridades.

Depois da aula, Harry escaparam rapidamente de Ron e correu para o dormitório. Ele tinha um plano e tinha que se apressar se quisesse fazê-lo acontecer.

Sentado na cama, abriu as mão e olhou para a pequena caixa vermelha que segurava. Era o presente que comprara para Severus para lhe dar no Dia dos Namorados e que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade dar a ele.

Ele hesitou. Ele sabia que Severus ainda não tinha saído e ele ainda permanecia no castelo. Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo poderia estar. E gostaria de ... dar isso a ele antes de partir. Queria agora... e saber...

Ele irá apenas por um momento. Deixará a caixa e sairá rapidamente. Severus disse que ele poderia ir lá quando quisesse. Eles já lhe disse adeus. Ele suspeitava de que se o visse novamente, experimentaria novamente a mesma coisa que sentiu na parte da manhã, e que não compreendeu completamente. Ele só ... irá surpreendê-lo antes de sair. Sim, exatamente isso!

Ele pulou da cama e tirou de debaixo do travesseiro o Mapa do Maroto. Assim como ele esperava, Severus ainda estava no escritório de Dumbledore, onde havia entrado a cerca de quinze minutos atrás. Harry se lembrava de que ele costuma passar uma média de uma hora lá, e isso lhe dava tempo suficiente. Especialmente porque, como observou, Severus não esteve em seus aposentos ao longo do dia, nem mesmo por um momento.

Harry empurrou no bolso a capa de invisibilidade, e em seguida colocou a caixa no outro bolso, desceu as escadas e caminhou apressadamente através Sala Comunal. Hermione, que estava sentada junto com Ron numa mesa em um canto da sala, o percebeu, ela levantou a cabeça, e o observou, largou a pena, e pôs-se de pé:

- Harry? Pensei que você estava na Sala Precisa. Eu preciso lhe ...

- Agora não – disse Harry rumo ao buraco na parede. - Eu estarei de volta em breve. - Depois dessas palavras ele passou pelo buraco, olhou ao redor do corredor e atirou a capa em si. Seus passos apressados coincidiam com os batimentos de seu coração com excitação crescente. Imaginou o rosto de Severus, quando encontrar a caixa. Mas ele realmente não podia imaginar a reação dele quando lesse o que ele escreveu. Ele só esperava que ele gostasse. Embora um pouco.

A masmorra estava fria. Ali, sempre foi frio, mas a temperatura no inverno poderia cair tanto ali que a respiração poderia formar uma nuvem no ar. Mas, felizmente, isso se dava apenas nos corredores. Nas câmaras de Snape era bom. Harry parou na porta do escritório do Mestre de Poções e com o coração palpitante sussurrou firmemente a senha:

- Dipsas.

A Porta pesada e se moveu lentamente abrindo-se. Havia crepúsculo na sala. A única luz ali era emitida por um candelabro de pé sobre uma mesa. Harry calmamente fechou a porta e caminhou até a porta que leva para as câmaras.

Perguntou-se se para ali também tinha de pronunciar a senha, mas apenas para garantir, ele preferiu dizê-la.

- Dipsas.

A porta rangeu e parou diante dele. Harry sorriu e entrou. Ele sentiu uma brisa fria na pele, o que era estranho porque não havia janelas, através das quais o vento frio pudesse entrar.

A sala era melhor iluminada que o gabinete. Embora o fogo estivesse extinto, haviam algumas velas queimando em suportes nas paredes. Harry olhou ao redor da sala. Ele queria saber onde seria melhor deixar a caixa para ter certeza que Severus a visse. Ele foi para uma das prateleiras que continha vários livros, além de vários objetos de aparência estranha e um porta penas. Ele olhou cuidadosamente, mas não viu entre elas o presente que deu a Severus no aniversário. Perguntou-se onde o homem guardou o seu presente. E onde guardou a estátua? Verdade seja dita, ele a nunca viu em nenhum lugar.

Ele se virou e olhou novamente para a sala. Era sempre tão quieto ali. Bastante diferente da torre da Grifinória. Sempre havia ruído, mesmo no dormitório ouvia vozes vindo da sala comunal. Depois de tantos anos passados em solitude ele gostava da companhia dos outros, mas às vezes era necessário silêncio. E aqui era sempre capaz de encontrá-lo.

A mesa de café. Talvez devesse colocar a caixa sobre a mesa? Ele se moveu para mesa onde havia a cintilante luz de velas tremeluzentes, mas antes que ele chegasse a ela, sua atenção capturou um brilho, fraco e verde. Harry parou e se virou, olhando para sua origem. Deu um passo para trás e viu. Um pequeno espaço entre as prateleiras. A abertura dava acesso ao laboratório secreto de Severus.

Severus deve ter saído apressado, já que ele deixou a porta entreaberta ...

Harry se perguntou várias vezes que tipo de poção Severus estava preparando neste laboratório. Devagar e cautelosamente se aproximou da fenda e olhou através dela. Ele viu uma vela acesa de luz verde e um pedaço de caldeirão preto.

"Não."

Não entre lá. Severus a confiou nele, dando-lhe a senha para os seus aposentos. Ele não pode simplesmente ...

Novamente ele olhou pela fresta. O fogo sob o caldeirão havia sido extinto. E isso significava que Severus tinha acabado de preparar sua poção misteriosa. Deslocou um pouco a vista e viu um frasco ao lado do caldeirão. E então algo em sua mente o surpreendeu.

Era essa poção! Severus derramou esta poção em seu chá!

Sem pensar, ele colocou as mãos entre a fenda e abriu uma passagem para que ele pudesse passar.

Lentamente se aproximou da mesa, empurrando um olhar para o frasco esverdeado brilhante, sentindo o coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

Por quê? Por que Severus lhe deu para beber essa poção, que por passou tanto tempo preparando-a? Era ... intrigante. Que poção era essa? O que causa? Por que sem ela Harry não podia ir para Hogsmeade?

Em sua mente giravam dezenas de perguntas. Ele se levantou e olhou para o frasco, de tal modo que era como se quisesse fazê-la revelar os seus segredos só olhando.

O livro. Lembrou-se que em algum lugar havia um livro, o que ajudou Severus, durante a preparação da poção. Talvez ele irá encontrar as respostas nele. Ele se virou e olhou ao redor da pequena sala em busca de do livro encadernado em couro, mas então seus olhos fixaram-se no brilho dourado que saia da Penseira no pé da parede. Pensamentos com aparência de fitas douradas, agitando-se com se tivessem acabado de serem postos em fervura, e entre eles, Harry viu o ...

Intrigado, ele deu um passo para mais perto.

Sim, ele não estava enganado. Viu-se. Seu rosto sorridente. Óculos tortos. A cicatriz na testa em forma de raio. Mas depois de um momento seu rosto tinha ido embora, e surgiu... a cara reptiliana de Voldemort.

Harry franziu a testa e se aproximou.

Voldemort riu. Harry viu a fila de dentes afiados e amarelos. Depois de um tempo, Voldemort desapareceu, e em seu lugar veio ...o frasco verde.

Harry parou na Penseira. Sentiu um medo inexplicável. Algo não estava certo e sentiu todos os seus sentidos gritarem com ele agora, tentando atrair a sua atenção. Mais uma vez viu seu rosto, Voldemort rindo e o frasco verde.

O que significa tudo isto? O que Voldemort tinha a ver com esta poção? E com Harry?

Ele engoliu saliva, rígido. Sua pele estava coberta por uma sensação ruim, e seu coração estava batendo mais forte ainda, como se alguém batesse em seu peito com um martelo. Só depois de um tempo percebeu que estava mordendo o lábio. Definitivamente forte demais.

Ele tinha que saber. Ele tinha que descobrir!

Ele apertou a mão mais firmemente na caixa que mantinha segura, prendeu a respiração e se inclinou para frente, dirigindo o rosto para a superfície dourada.

Ele tinha que ver tudo sobre aquilo tudo.

Ele sentiu frio, quando emergiu sua pele nas fitas brilhantes. As imagem diante dos seus olhos giravam de água baixo. E quando Harry firmou sua vista, percebeu que havia ido parar no ponto onde tudo começou.

E ... ele viu.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Mulamxd,** eu também considero o capítulo **Desiderium Intimum**, o mais bonito, nele Harry recebeu tudo que sempre buscou em Severus. Vamos recapitular os desejos insatisfeitos do menino ao longo da trama:

_O beijo_ – dado, e bem dado no capitulo Desiderium Intimum;

_Sexo oral_ – realizado, e quase mata Harry de prazer;

_Transar com Severus totalmente nu e poder tocar sua pele sem impedimentos_ – feito e bem feito.

_Saber qual senha abre as portas dos aposentos privados do Mestre_ – obtido, sem restrições.

_Ser chamado pelo primeiro nome (Harry_) – bom, este Snape ficou devendo, em nenhum momento Severus chamou o grifinória pelo primeiro nome. Eu fico com muito medo de imaginar em que momento as autoras vão querer que Severus finalmente pronuncie: "Harry"...

E quanto ao chá... bem no próximo capítulo tudo sobre ele será revelado pode esperar e com uma boa jarra de suco de maracujá bem adoçado do lado!

Felizmente as injeções que eu precisei tomar há algum tempo atrás, foram substituídas por comprimidos agora que o estágio do problema está menos severo, e ontem, de fato, foi uma indisposição física que me impediu de realizar a postagem, mas já está tudo bem.

**dreyuki-chan**, eu entendo você, deu para sentir sensações contraditórias e intensas no capítulo Desiderium Intimum. Não, não mando todos os comentários para as autoras, na verdade eu mandei o link da página para elas postarem na página do SNARRY WOLD, que é onde o original é postado por elas, então elas dão uma olhada sempre que podem e regularmente eu informo-as o quanto a comunidade brasileira está gostando do trabalho, mas não será nada mal se você puder mandar um comentário para elas em polonês. Se não der, em português também vale, vão saber que são os leitores brasileiros da fic. O link para a página está no meu perfil.

**Renata**, sobre o fato de Snape passar uns dias fora: sim, definitivamente tem tudo a ver com Voldemort e a missão que, bem... não foi cumprida tal como ordenado... tenham medo, muito medo!

**Keicy M.E,** nossa, o capítulo foi muito forte para você, heim? Banho gelado realmente sempre dá uma ajudinha. Depois de um tratamento completo como o que Harry recebeu, de fato tudo o que ele passou e sofreu, passou a valer a pena. Esse momento não tem preço, foi tão bonito que certamente será uma noite para lembrar por toda vida_. __" Ele ganhou o seu maior desejo. Ele ganhou seu desiderium intimum. ",_ assim, ele estava completo.

O mais fantástico em Severus Snape é que ele é um personagem muito imprevisível, ele estava perfeitamente disposto a levar o plano até a conclusão, muita coisa está envolvida nesse plano, são elementos muito profundos e de rasgar a gente sem dó e nem pena, pode acreditar... mas na hora de fazer Harry tomar a poção... bem... o que eu posso dizer é que a resposta está no capítulo seguinte e eu não posso dizer nada agora para não estragar as revelações que virão, mas eu prometo que depois do capítulo de amanhã, eu irei abordar com detalhes as questões sobre a poção, a missão de Snape, de que lado ele de fato está e por que impediu Harry de tomar a poção.

Sobre a sua interessante pergunta sobre a arte de modificar memórias com o uso do Legilimens Evocis, é o seguinte: esse tipo de feitiço entre muitas coisas, permite a extração de memórias e pensamentos, por isso elas em vez de um tom prateado assumem um aspecto dourado, pois não são apenas memórias, estão associadas a tudo o que a pessoa pensou no momento, o que difere esse feitiço daquele usado apenas para puxar memória, ou seja, são apenas a visualização de imagens e diálogos, não contém os pensamentos do dono. Certo, Snape extrai sempre que vai até Voldemort, todos as memórias e pensamentos não necessários e guarda temporariamente na penseira, depois as recoloca na mente. Para forjar memórias na penseira, o bruxo deve se concentrar fortemente nos pontos que deve mudar e colocá-las falsificadas para fora. Aí você pode me perguntar, ok, mas como ele vai lembrar de como elas eram antes? Excelente pergunta, e a resposta é muito simples: no livro de Magia Negra que Harry estudou sobre o assunto, constava a informação de que essa alteração não é duradoura, ela tem um prazo de minutos ou, se o bruxo for muito bom, de algumas horas, após o qual tudo que foi sobreposto nos trechos verdadeiros de memória, se dissolve fazendo-a voltar ao estado natural e real, podendo o bruxo resgatá-las para sua mente sem problemas. Mas o bruxo tem que ser um perito e isso estenua muito.

Neste caso, não, não é o uso do Legilimens Evocis a justificativa do comportamento meio contraditório de Snape ao longo da fic, ele tinha todas as suas memórias bem preservadas na mente, pode ter certeza. Você vai entender isso um pouco mais a frente, eu diria que começará a compreender um pouco amanhã.

Quanto ao beijo, bem, Severus tinha uma razão forte para evitar e uma outra mais forte ainda para fazer só agora... mas não posso dizer... infelizmente... estou me coçando para dizer, mas não posso.

Sim, a declaração do Harry veio em boa hora, até porque... Não posso falar o que estar por vir...Sai Hagrid desse corpo que ele não te pertence!

Sinto muito não haver postado na segunda, não queria deixar a ansiedade consumindo vocês.

As autoras até agora nem deram expectativa de prazo para postarem o próximo capítulo, elas sempre avisam quando estão começando um cap. , penso que em breve ficaremos todo mundo junto a espera de novidade, pois logo não haverá mais capítulos já postados para traduzir, eu sou a tradutora mais rápida e afobada dessa fic, passei na frente de todos os outros que iniciaram há muito mais tempo que eu , a tradução em inglês (feita por uma dupla) que começou há um tempão, agora que está no 17º cap, e olha que quando comecei, elas estavam no 10º. Acho que as tradutoras estão querendo esticar o máximo possível para não ficarem como vou ficar em breve: sem capítulos para postar. Mas é que, se fosse eu esperando as postagens do Desiderium, eu iria querer ler todos os dias, então, partido do princípio de proporcionar algo legal todos os dias para o pessoal que está acompanhando a tradução em português, eu me comprometi a postar com a maior frequência possível. E, por favor, entre também na torcida para que as autoras sofram uma grande onda de criatividade e elaborem logo o cap. 63! Quanto mais gente pensar positivo, mais força nosso pedido vai ter.

**E. Andrade,** não disse que o capítulo anterior ia nos transformar em cinzas? Desiderium Intimum é uma incógnita constante, você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar na esquina seguinte, é como andar de montanha-russa, é para corações fortes!

**Ana Scully Rickman,** eu entendo você, eu cheguei muito perto de chorar, sério, só não fiz isso porque as cenas me deixaram meio desnorteada. Se você soubesse do que estar por vir... ai Deus, eu sou forte, eu vou resistir...

Na hora da poção, eu não quase gritei "não toma", eu falei mesmo! "Não toma! Vai embora, corre daí, Harry!". Nossa, Ana, eu também fiquei o tempo todo focada em Snape no cap. anterior, haviam tantos elementos fortes em torno dele que era difícil não dar uma atenção extra a ele. Sua avaliação sobre o comportamento de Snape ante o momento em que Harry ia tomar o chá, foi perfeita. É tudo que posso dizer no momento, pois se eu disser mais uma palavra, vou entregar coisas.

_"Ele o beijou... finalmente, depois de tantos capítulos na expectativa, querendo, torcendo, ansiando... ele veio de forma doce e triste..." _uma linda e triste verdade... sua análise me fez sentir um nozinho na garganta, sério. Muito sensível, uma captação muito delicada do cap. anterior.

Foi um capítulo de entrega intensa, completa, sem impedimentos... mas ao mesmo tempo em que era doce e ardente, havia algo amargo e frio... os capítulos seguintes dirão por quê...

Sobre a saída de Snape... querida Ana, a resposta é sim, ele vai até Voldemort. Pode-se imaginar o quanto o Lorde das Trevas está "satisfeito" por ter sido deixado esperando no vilarejo bruxo.

Sua curiosidade sobre a poção está a 24 horas de ser satisfeita, é só mais um pouquinho...

Bom, como vocês já viram, estamos prestes a mergulhar numa penseira cheia de meórias que Snape andou extraindo de sua mente. Da última vez que Harry a viu, teve que resistir a curiosidade de ver o que era, naquela época ele não tinha ideia do por que do tom dourando, hoje, conhecendo o Legilimens Evocis, ele sabe o que vai encontar: não só memória, mas também os pensamentos de Snape, tudo o que ele pensou em alguns momentos ao longo da trama. O capítulo seguinte vai exigir muito de suas memórias, haverá muita recapitulação. Há mais nessas nessas fitas douradas do que elas de fato revelam... como disse o astrônomo francês Camille Flammarion: _"o real é invisível"._ Então, acomodem-se na borda da penseira e bom mergulho!


	62. Chapter 62

**56 Abra seus olhos**

**Parte 1**

Quando as imagens ficaram nítidas, Harry viu-se subitamente na aula de Poções. Viu-se em pé no meio da sala com um olhar vazio e o rosto estático, no qual lentamente fluiu a expressão de espanto e prazer. Todos os alunos olhavam para ele com curiosidade. Atrás da mesa localizada do outro lado da classe estava Snape, que no mesmo momento se levantou do lugar, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

_Ah, em breve vamos ver o que esse garoto arrogante mais deseja ... Suspeito que este será um show espetacular ..._

A voz de Severus ecoou na sala de aula, mas o homem tinha os lábios cerrados e, certamente, não podia falar em voz alta. Então, provavelmente ... provavelmente o que acabou de ouvir foi o seu pensamento!

Da mesa da Sonserina provinha um risinho divertido.

- Silêncio! - Rosnou Snape, Pansy olhou para ele como se tivesse sido eletrocutada, e olhando para os sonserinas sentados ao seu lado.- Façam silêncio absoluto.

A expressão facial de Harry lentamente mudou. Parecia como se estivesse hipnotizado. Os olhos bem abertos olhavam com prazer para um ponto do outro lado da sala de Poções. Seu olhar deslizou por um longo corpo vestido por um robe preto, tomado de uma tal maravilha inconcebível, parecia vê-lo pela primeira vez na sua vida. Como se só agora ele visse algo que estava anteriormente escondido dele.

_Por que Potter concentrou sua atenção em mim? E por que ele olha para mim assim? Provavelmente não ..._

Lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto do grifinória. Nas calças lhe surgiu uma clara e pronunciada protuberância. Alguém tomou o ar muito alto, e Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão.

Harry moveu-se do lugar. O robe agarrou no assento, desgarrou-se, virou e quase tropeçou novamente em um saco deitado no chão, no último momento conseguiu evitar o contato com o chão. Ele não olhava para onde estava indo, seu olhar estava fixo apenas em Snape, que o observava com descrença cada vez maior.

_Provavelmente é uma piada ..._

Na classe havia um silêncio absoluto enquanto Harry, tropeçando, chegou até a mesa na qual estava seu professor. Finalmente chegou a ele. Ele bateu os quadris com força na borda da mesa, querendo continuar, mas o móvel pesado não permitiu que ele o fizesse. Seu rosto parecia ser coberto por um verdadeiro desespero. Snape deu um passo.

_É impossível ..._

- Severus ... - Gemeu Harry, inclinado-se sobre a mesa e, estendendo a mão em direção ao homem.

_Oh merda!_

Harry empurrou-se na mesa, lutando e tentando a todo custo apenas alcançar o objeto de seu desejo consciente. O desespero e a determinação eram visíveis em seu rosto.

- Você tem os olhos mais lindos e emocionantes do mundo... - Ele murmurou em devaneios, com a voz encharcada de luxúria. - Eu quero me afogar neles, quando você me tomar ... me tome ... Severus ...!

As imagens ficaram turvas, e tudo começou a girar ao redor. Harry ouviu os pensamentos de Snape:

_Como é possível que a poção tenha me apontado? Isso não devia acontecer. Como é possível que eu seja o maior desejo de Potter? Ele perdeu a sanidade?_

Outro redemoinho.

_Ainda não terminei com ele. Só agora está ficando realmente interessante ..._

_Irá negar, negará o que sente, mas, finalmente, irá quebrar... Não se preocupe, Potter. Não lute contra ele. Não adianta, você não irá vencer. Você vai ter que lidar com isso ..._

_Logo o próprio Potter não conseguirá mais lidar com esse desejo. Logo ele começará a andar atrás de mim, ele vai pedir, implorar ... por tudo. E só então eu vou triunfar. Olharei feliz, Potter ser humilhado diante dos meus olhos._

_É apenas uma questão de tempo, para o Lorde das Trevas descobrir. Eu me pergunto como ele irá usar isso._

As imagens misturadas firmaram-se novamente, e Harry viu-se em uma reunião de Comensais da Morte.

- Eu estou contente em poder dar-lhe uma mensagem tão interessante, meu senhor - disse Snape sentado à mesa. Sua voz era calma e desapaixonada.

- Como de costume, não fiquei decepcionado - disse Voldemort. - E o que você disse, muito nos ajudará. Acho que será capaz de usá-lo. - O sorriso do Lorde das Trevas foi venenosamente assustador. - Olhe para mim, Severus.

De repente, a voz de Voldemort encheu o espaço:

_Certamente você já ouviu falar sobre a poção Admorsus Excetra. Ela permite sugar o sangue, juntamente com todo o poder de quem se estar sugando o sangue. Quando eu tiver o poder de Potter, eu serei invencível e, ao mesmo tempo poderei me livrar dele de uma vez por todas. Prepare a poção para mim, Severus. E seduza Potter. Chegue perto, você vai mantê-lo com você e o fará confiar tão cegamente em você, a ponto dele beber voluntariamente esta poção. Como você sabe muito bem, essa poção só funciona se a vítima de livre e boa vontade bebê-la, sem coerção e sem sombra de dúvida. Eu lhe darei tanto tempo quanto você precisar. Certifique-se de que nada atrapalhe você. Você tem carta branca, você pode fazer com o menino, o que quiser, mas você deverá me demonstrar os progressos da relação. E quando você terminar a poção e trazer Potter para mim ... irei recompensá-lo por todos os tempos._

A voz de Voldemort morreu. Snape olhou para ele e sorriu para o Senhor das Trevas de forma desagradável.

- Você sabe o que fazer - disse Voldemort.

- Claro - disse Snape.

As imagens giraram e pararam nas câmaras de Snape. O homem andava para trás e para frente em frente à lareira. Em sua face, se podia ver um sorriso assustador e nos olhos havia a fúria de uma tempestade.

_Finalmente! Finalmente chegou minha chance!_

Arregaçou a manga num movimento rápido e olhou com ódio para a Marca Negra em seu antebraço. Havia uma marca profunda ali, como se alguém houvesse tentado cortar fora aquela parte com uma faca.

_Desiderium Intimum ... ela deixou uma marca em minha vida, mas como eu poderia saber que depois de beber aquela poção iria querer cortar meu próprio antebraço? E agora, depois de tantos anos ... Eu posso finalmente cumprir o meu maior desejo ... Eu posso finalmente fazer o Lorde das Trevas morrer. E junto com ele, posso me livrar de Potter. Este moleque irresponsável nunca será capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Não terá nenhuma chance contra ele. E Dumbledore é burro demais para entender isso. É o único caminho. Potter vai se consagrar, dedicar tudo, só para matar o Lorde das Trevas. Ambos desaparecerão da minha vida para sempre. E com eles também Dumbledore. Ninguém vai me dar ordens. Não mais._

O homem parou e se deixou cair pesadamente numa cadeira.

_Vou ter que jogar em duas frentes ... Dumbledore é um grande Legilimenta e não pode descobrir nada sobre este plano. Não pode saber que seu "servo de confiança" tem planos para destruir a sua arma secreta e a esperança de todo o Mundo Mágico ... Sim ele não vai gostar de saber. – No rosto de Snape apareceu um sorriso zombador. - Eu vou ter que usar Legilimens Evocis. Sim, é a única maneira de conseguir esconder isso. Eu sempre consegui esconder tudo, muito antes dele e antes do Lorde das Trevas. Não suponho que será fácil, mas estou disposto a pagar qualquer preço._

Nos olhos de Snape havia algo de sinistro. Por algum tempo ficou apenas sentado, olhando para o espaço.

_Seduzir Potter ... Isto não deve ser difícil, pois eu sou o seu "maior desejo". Mas certamente não é fácil para ele. Vou dar-lhe o que ele merece. Vou impor-lhe dor. Eu vou torturá-lo, ferir, e recuar, vou fazê-lo sentir-se rejeitado. Será a minha vingança por toda a humilhação que eu experimentei na mão de seu pai. O único inconveniente é que terei de suportar a companhia de um toque cretino ... – Uma expressão de nojo apareceu no rosto do homem, mas depois de um tempo substituiu por um sorriso torto. - Mas, por outro lado ... Eu posso forçá-lo a tudo. Eu posso obrigá-lo a servir-se inteiro para mim de joelhos, vou gostar. Irei humilhá-lo ao limite. Será difícil, mas de vez em quando eu vou ter que mostrar a ele um pouco ... hmm ... de compromisso. Mas isso vale o preço pago, se em troca disso eu puder receber a minha liberdade._

Snape fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_Admorsus Excetra... Ela é considerada extremamente complicada, e modificar sua forma ... Vai levar-me um mês. Mas não há qualquer possibilidade de falhar. Potter será um veneno ambulante. Veneno ambulante. A poção não sugará apenas o seu poder, mas também o poder do Lorde das Trevas. Vou matar ambos._

Snape abriu os olhos. As íris queimavam com um fogo gelado. O fogo que, de repente encheu todo o espaço. Mas em vez do estalar do fogo, ecos monótonos soavam:

_Matar ambos._

_Matar ambos._

_Matar ambos._

O fogo havia desaparecido e havia silêncio. A escuridão. Trevas, de onde o corredor da masmorra emergiu. E de pé, na frente do armário de vassouras, estava Severus. Do outro lado da porta desse compartimento, está Harry cumprindo uma detenção por ter quebrado o nariz de Malfoy. Era sua primeira aproximação.

Podia ver uma expressão perigosa no rosto de Snape. Não havia nada em seus olhos, apenas uma determinação fria.

_É hora de começar a aproximação ..._

Snape puxou a maçaneta e a imagem rodou novamente. No meio de grande volume de cores e texturas surgiu Voldemort e Snape. Eles estavam sozinhos em um quarto escuro. No ar pairava um fedor úmido. Ambos fitavam-se diretamente nos olhos, mas no rosto de Voldemort havia um sorriso assustador de satisfação. A razão para isto era a imagem que Voldemort, assistia na mente de Snape. A imagem de Harry, de joelhos, com o pênis de Snape na boca dele ...

_Sim, sim, sim! Isso mesmo! Simplesmente fantástico!_ – O riso de triunfo de Voldemort explodiu em seus tímpanos, mas a imagem desapareceu tão rapidamente como tinha aparecido, sendo substituída por uma cena no escritório do Mestre de Poções, Malfoy estava no meio sendo encarado pelos olhar de aço de Snape. O homem se inclinou e sussurrou no rosto do Sonserina:

- Fique longe dele. Potter é intocável. Não pode triscar em um único fio de cabelo dele! fui claro?

- Por quê? - Malfoy cerrou os punhos, seus olhos cinzentos brilharam em desafio. - Por que ele é tão importante? Por que o Lorde das Trevas disse-me para abafar os rumores sobre o que aconteceu na aula de Poções, e garantisse que nenhum professor tomasse conhecimento disso? Os sonserinas começaram a me odiar por isso! Eles pararam de confiar em mim! Tudo por causa de Potter!

- Não é da sua conta. Prometeu ao Lorde das Trevas tomar conta disso, então espera-se que cumpra com sua obrigação. Você não precisa saber os motivos. Eu devo dizer ao Lorde que está arrependido e que vai voltar atrás? Que decidiu não cumprir com sua missão?

Nos olhos do menino veio o medo.

- Não, mas ...

Snape puxou sua varinha e no rosto de Malfoy fluiu terror genuíno.

- Eu não tenho tempo para brincar com você. Terá uma penalidade por sua desobediência. Crucio!

A cena se misturou e o escritório se transformou na sala de aula de Poções. Snape olhava para Harry com um olhar de aço, vendo o garoto lhe lançar um olhar zangado. O olhar nos olhos de Harry era apenas um grito de desespero, mas nos de Snape era apenas o cálculo frio e ódio ácido.

- Eu posso te foder_,_ Potter. Mas não espere mais nada de mim - rosnou Snape friamente, enfatizando cada palavra. Como se ele fosse uma cobra venenosa, cuja tarefa era mordê-lo. Mortalmente. Fatalmente.

Harry fez uma careta. A chama da raiva acendeu-se mais e mais em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou ser apenas a sua puta! - ele gritou

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram tanto que pareciam apenas uma fenda estreita. Tornaram-se gelados.

- Então você não será nada para mim.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Toda a raiva desapareceu-lhe. Houve uma ruptura, uma fissura, através da qual derramava-se dor e decepção.

_Que inferno! Ele está provocando minha paciência._

- Nesse caso, eu não vou mais incomodá-lo, senhor. - disse Harry calmamente e se virou para Snape, e se deslocou em direção à porta.

_Maldito Potter! Não dá para lidar com ele tão facilmente como eu pensava. Fica implorando por pedaços de sensibilidade, um contanto que os outros não dão a ele. Será difícil, eu vou ter que me comprometer e me forçar a isso, caso contrário eu não o terei no ponto ... – o homem ficou observando Harry, oscilando, chegando até a porta e desaparecer por trás dela, seu rosto pareceu queimar de raiva. - Porra, maldito Potter!_

A cena borrou e viu-se numa sala cheia de alunos. Estavam todos sentados tranquilamente trabalhando em uma poção. Todos, menos Harry e Hermione que não estavam lá. Snape estava sentado em sua mesa olhando para a porta. Seu rosto estava furioso.

Depois de um tempo a maçaneta se moveu, e Hermione entrou na aula. Ela apertava sua boca e parecia estar um pouco assustada, mas seus olhos queimavam com teimosia. Snape levantou-se lentamente, empurrando um olhar expectante. Todos pararam de trabalhar e se afastaram enquanto ela caminhava entre as mesas, em direção ao professor que emanava raiva. A grifinória parou e levantou a mão, esticando para o homem um pequeno pedaço de papel.

- Sinto muito, mas Harry não pôde se fazer presente na aula de hoje, teve um grande mal estar e está nesse momento deitado na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey me disse para lhe entregar essa justificativa pela ausência de Harry.

Nos olhos de Snape a raiva explodiu. Não expressou, não gesticulou, mas simplesmente explodiu.

- Sente-se! - ordenou arrancando o pedaço de papel da mão de Hermione e diante dos olhos lacrimejantes da menina, rasgou-o em pedaços pequenos.

_Como ele se atreve? Como ousa me ignorar? Como pode me ignorar tão descaradamente? Oh, nunca mais os girfinórias presentes aqui hoje irão esquecer esta lição por conta da ausência de seu precioso amigo... destruirei todos eles, atormentarei. Potter nunca mais vai sequer pensar em fugir de mim._

A classe começou a girar descontroladamente e transformou-se no escritório do Mestre de Poções. Harry estava sentado numa cadeira de frente para Snape, segurava seu rosto em suas mãos. Apenas um momento atrás, o homem ofereceu-lhe chá com Veritaserum, e Harry disse a ele coisas que ele nunca teve coragem de confessar.

Snape o olhou com os olhos apertados.

_Oh, você ama fazer-se de vítima, não é Potter? _

Harry lentamente baixou as mãos, mas não olhou imediatamente para o homem. Ele suspirou profundamente várias vezes, e só depois de um momento, ele olhou para cima. Em seus olhos uma teimosia instável queimava e parecia que uma leve brisa poderia extingui-lo.

_Eu tenho que ser cuidadoso. Eu tenho que fazer algo que possa lhe passar uma falsa sensação de controle sobre a situação._

- Por que está magoado? - A voz do Mestre de Poções era incrivelmente calma e pacífica. Harry arregalou os olhos de repente, após essas palavras. - Se tem tanto medo dos seus desejos, então eu dou-lhe uma escolha. - Ele apontou para a porta. - Você pode ir se quiser. Eu não vou impedi-lo.

Harry ficou sentado em sua cadeira, olhando como se ele fosse incapaz de qualquer movimento, e observou Snape se levantar e caminhar até as prateleiras, escolher um livro e sentar na cadeira novamente, mergulhando no livro.

_Joguei perfeitamente. Você acha que tem outra escolha, garoto? É apenas uma questão de tempo ..._

Harry parecia perdido. Ele olhou para Snape, e então ele olhou para a porta. Por um momento ele ficou olhando para esses dois pontos, e então respirou muito longo e muito profundo, então olhou para Snape. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou, arrastado e se levantou da cadeira.

_Já? Eu nem sequer cheguei ao segundo parágrafo ..._

Harry se levantou e caminhou lentamente para a cadeira onde Snape estava sentado. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou o livro das suas mãos e colocou sobre a mesa, depois ergueu a mão trêmula e tocou o rosto do homem.

- Eu escolho você - ele sussurrou suavemente.

_E isso é uma surpresa ..._

A cena modificou-se novamente. O gabinete se transformou no corredor que leva para a ala hospitalar, por onde Snape corria tempestuosamente, carregando em seus braços um Harry inconsciente e ensanguentado. De cuja ferida em seu rosto deixava correr um grosso fio de sangue que caia sobre o manto preto e escorregava nele ou caiam em gotas únicas no chão, deixando seu rastro longo e escuro. Nos olhos do homem havia um vendaval gelado, uma raiva furiosa. Raiva tão grande que o homem quase parecia possuído.

_Eu vou matá-lo. Arrancarei sua pele, e o assistirei morrer. Não ... Eu vou explodir seu crânio, eu vou batê-lo contra a parede até rachá-lo ao meio. Não ... Eu vou quebrar suas pernas, arrancarei cada dedo, e em seguida vou queimá-lo vivo. Não ... deve haver outra coisa ... algo que seja punição maior. Por causa desse idiota estúpido meu plano todo ... tudo poderia ter sido comprometido. Se ele tivesse matado Potter, eu poderia dizer adeus à liberdade. Não fugirá de mim. Acho que... sim, eu vou usar Legilimens Evocis. O empurrarei para o inferno. O fecharei em pesadelos. Quanto aos outros dois tolos, me livrarei deles. Vou arrasta-los para o Lorde das Trevas, deixarei que ele faça o que quiser. Mas Malfoy é meu!_

Chutou a porta abrindo-a e correu para o centro da ala hospitalar. McGonagall, Dumbledore e Pomfrey, estavam esperando alarmados com Ron e Hermione por ele. McGonagall proferiu um grito de angústia e cobriu a boca com a mão quando viu Harry. Nos olhos azuis de Dumbledore apareceu o medo e a raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Rápido! Coloque-o aqui, Severus! - Pomfrey gritou, apontando para a cama ao lado.

Snape depositou Harry cuidadosamente na cama branca, que quase imediatamente foi manchada de vermelho.

- Severus - começou Dumbledore, colocando a mão no peito de Harry. - Vamos precisar de suas poções. Você poderia ...? Severus! - Mas foi incapaz de terminar porque o homem já estava quase na porta, por trás da qual rapidamente desapareceu, deixando apenas o eco do bater dos enormes portões.

A cena da enfermaria deu lugar ao escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor estava sentado à sua mesa com as mãos postas e um olhar sério. Snape estava do outro lado do gabinete, ereto como uma estátua de pedra e mantendo um olhar em seu rosto.

- Você está absolutamente certo disso, Severus? - Dumbledore perguntou, empurrando o olhar penetrante ao homem.

- Sim, diretor. O menino ficou completamente louco. Ele queria matar Potter. ele tinha a intenção de espancar o garoto até a morte. Não pretendeu usar magia para não ser identificado. Ele pensou que desta forma iria ganhar a valorização do Lorde das Trevas ... - Snape parou e lambeu os lábios.

Dumbledore suspirou profundamente e olhou para baixo, olhando para suas mãos.

- Como você soube que o garoto foi até ele?

- Recebi um chamado.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Lamento não poder ter impedido isso. Eu deveria ter ...

- O Lorde das Trevas não perdoa. Você não poderia fazer nada, diretor.

Dumbledore abriu os olhos e olhou para Snape sob a cortina de cabelos grisalhos.

- Que bom que você pôde trazer o seu corpo de volta ao castelo. Pelo menos assim nós pudemos ser capazes de salvá-lo, porque sua mente estará constantemente sendo ... massacrada. Lucius e Narcisa estavam...?

- Eles não estavam lá.

- Isso é bom. – fez-se um momento de silêncio. – e os outros?

- Crabbe foi morto tentando proteger seu filho. Goyle não disse uma palavra, quando Voldemort torturou seu filho, mas eu suspeito que ele não aparecerá na próxima reunião de Comensais da Morte, o que dá no mesmo de morrer, porque o Lorde das Trevas, assim que o encontrar, irá matá-lo, quando ficar sabendo da sua deserção - disse Snape equilibrado, em tom calmo. Em seus olhos não havia nada além da escuridão, que agora cresceu, consumindo tudo ao redor, e na escuridão soou o pensamento:

_Este velho tolo, não passa-lhe nem mesmo um pensamento de que eu poderia ter algo a ver com tudo. É isso mesmo, a mente dele está sendo massacrada, e o menino nunca mais será o mesmo. Eu dei a ele o que ele merece. Essa é a penalidade que, aqueles que ousam se atravessar no meu caminho, recebem..._

As formas escuras se misturaram, depois de um tempo se transformaram no escritório do Mestre de Poções. Snape estava junto à porta aberta, do outro lado estava Harry. Harry olhou para ele com um sorriso amanteigado no rosto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? - O homem perguntou ironicamente. - Você não devia ainda estar no hospital?

- Eu saí. - gaguejou Harry. - Hoje. Posso ... entrar? - Ele perguntou timidamente.

_Não seria sábio descartá-lo agora._

Os olhos de Snape se estreitaram, mas recuou e deixou-o entrar. Quando fechou a porta, Harry subitamente se atirou nele envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura. Com um suspiro alto, inclinou a cabeça sobre o tecido preto que revertia o peito do homem e fechou os olhos. Ele apertou a bochecha no material bruto, com prazer.

- Eu senti sua falta ... - Sussurrou apertando-se no roupão preto, sorrindo calorosamente.

_Merlin, garoto sentimental ... Estou com sensação de vômito. A ação não autorizada de Malfoy, no entanto, me obrigou a realizar um feito pronunciado. Potter pensa que o salvei, porque eu me importo com ele ... Tornei-me seu "herói". Será muito mais fácil de manipulá-lo. Que tolo ingênuo ..."_

A cena avançou. Snape estava em pé diante da cômoda, segurando na mão uma pedra verde, e olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Com esta pedra eu posso ficar de olho o tempo todo em Potter. Eu não posso permitir que se meta novamente em problemas. Ele é importante demais para o meu plano. Importante demais para deixar que algo aconteça com ele._

A joia verde cresceu, absorvendo todos os detalhes, mas quando ela desapareceu, a sala do Mestre de Poções apareceu novamente. Harry se sentou na cadeira em frente a Snape, que estava servindo-se de um copo de líquido âmbar.

- O que você bebe, Potter?

_Eu tenho que embebedá-lo. Eu preciso saber o que ele sonhou. O que o assustou._

A cena avançou. Harry estava com os punhos cerrados mostrando grande tempestade nos olhos lamentando-se em voz cortada:

- ... Você não teve que se esconder de toda a escola, nem passar dias na cama, envolto em uma capa de invisibilidade, para que ninguém o abordasse, não teve que ouvir comentários maliciosos e desagradáveis sobre você, ou assistir ser ridicularizado em caricaturas e desenhos recobrindo cada centímetro possível da sala comunal, não teve vergonha, não se esforçou a negar, nem fugiu! Não esteve tão devastado pelo medo quando descobriu que o que sentia era verdade, não sonhou comigo, não se masturbou pensando em mim! Não, eu tenho certeza que não! Não sonhou com meu toque, não sonhou com meus olhos, não ficou pensando em mim o tempo todo, sabendo que eu nunca iria deixá-lo me tocar, você não sentiu que nunca ia poder me ter! Não teve, de repente, tudo o que sonhou e que, tão repentinamente quanto conseguiu, foi dolorosamente retirado de você, sem nenhuma palavra ou explicação! Explicação que provavelmente nunca teria... Não, você não passou por isso tudo! Você não sabe como é... - Ele fez uma pausa, reunindo respiração.

_Merlin, tenha misericórdia de mim. Eu realmente tenho de ouvir isso? Esse garoto tem como meta atormentar-me com o seu problema ridículo? Detalhando tudo nos mínimos detalhes? Não, Potter, eu não sei como é. Não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso. Absolutamente nada. Você é apenas um fantoche nas minhas mãos. E eu já encontrei uma maneira de ser recompensado por ter que sentar aqui e ouvir seus lamentos infantis ..._

- Bem, por que você não rir? - Disse Harry amargamente. - Não fique envergonhado. Já sofri tantas coisas que não faz nenhuma diferença para mim.

_Acredite em mim, isso faz-me rir ..._

- Eu não tinha essa intenção - o homem respondeu calmamente. Harry mordeu o lábio.

_Agora eu tenho uma chance ..._

- É só isso que o incomoda durante a noite, Potter? Há mais alguma coisa?

Harry caiu para trás na cadeira. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Parecia que ele não sabia onde ele estava e o que estava acontecendo.

- Sobre o que você perguntou? - Ele disse, colocando os óculos para trás e olhou com desconfiança para seu copo.

- Nós conversávamos sobre seus sonhos - Snape respondeu suavemente.

- Ah, sim - murmurou Harry. - Foi horrível.

_Se ele tinha a aparência de loucura, e usava óculos redondos e uma cicatriz na testa._

- O que foi tão terrível? - Perguntou o homem com ênfase.

Harry acenou com a mão.

- O sonho de sangue e os Comensais da Morte. - Harry franziu a testa, lembrando-se dos detalhes. Ele tinha a impressão de que ele havia sonhado há séculos atrás. - Voldemort estava nele também. Ficou em torno de mim e riu de mim, e eu estava nu e havia sangue por toda parte. Escorria sobre mim, eu não conseguia respirar. Se Voldemort disse... algo? Acho que sim. Eu estava receoso que eu não pudesse fazer nada. Eu queria chamá-lo por meio da pedra, mas eu não a tinha. Levaram-na com a roupa. E então eu ouvi... sua voz. Você disse ... - Ele hesitou e olhou para Snape. Espantado ao ver que Snape inclinou-se e fitou-o com a mesma atenção e intensidade, como se o sonho de Harry fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- O que eu disse? - havia tensão em sua voz, seus olhos quase perfuravam Harry.

- Você disse... que ninguém poderia me salvar daquela vez.

Snape empalideceu um pouco, e seus olhos tomaram um ar de medo.

_Puta que pariu! Poderia ele descobrir? Poderia de alguma forma saber do meu plano? Mas como? É impossível!_

A cena mudou novamente.

- Severus ... me chame: "Harry". Nunca me chamou assim.

- Eu não vou começar - Snape falou lentamente.

_Eu juro que se continuar vou lançar uma maldição sobre ele ..._

- Não? - Harry franziu a testa por um momento. – Então será que você pode dizer em uma frase: "Harry Potter gosta de mim?"

_Você acha que é engraçado, Potter? Você é patético._

As duas últimas palavras ecoaram refletido das paredes invisíveis da mente, fazendo com que a imagem começasse a ondular e mudar. Desta vez, Severus estava em seu laboratório secreto, e mantinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto enquanto balançava na mão um pequeno frasco com um líquido esverdeado.

_Se eu calculei bem as proporções, devo acrescentar treze gotas, separando cada uma com o intervalo de exatos dois segundos após a anterior. - Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Se algo der errado, eu terei que começar do zero ... - Ele abriu os olhos e baixou a mão até a altura de quatro centímetros acima do líquido borbulhante do caldeirão. Inclinou o frasco e com sobrancelhas franzidas, encarou a primeira gota cair no caldeirão. Após dois segundos, caiu a segunda. Em seguida, a próxima e a próxima. Ainda faltavam três, quando o silêncio absoluto foi perturbado por batidas insistentes na porta das câmaras de Severus. O ruído súbito e inesperado, fez o homem perder o equilíbrio, sua mão tremeu e fez algumas gotas caírem de uma vez. A poção chiou e assumiu uma cor azul-turquesa peçonhenta._

Os olhos de Snape queimaram em fúria. Ele olhou para a porta. A mão, que segurava o frasco, tremeu.

Ouviu bater de novo, ainda mais alto e mais insistente.

_Potter! Eu juro que vai se arrepender!_

Com raiva incontrolável quebrou o frasco no chão, ele era como uma nuvem de tempestade de granizo anunciando catástrofe, correu para fora do quarto. Fechou a parede atrás dele pouco antes de abrir a porta com um floreio.

- Boa noite, Severus - disse Harry de forma rápida e sem hesitação deslizou para dentro passando por baixo do braço do homem e olhando ao redor da sala. Snape lentamente fechou a porta atrás dele. Seus olhos arremessavam relâmpagos. Relâmpagos feitos de gelo.

Harry virou-se e quando seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto do homem, tingiu-se de medo e incerteza.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou incerto. - Espero que eu não tenha prejudicado nada - Ele olhou ao redor da sala novamente.

- O que você quer, Potter? - Sua voz era como uma lâmina de aço. Fria e ferina. - Você veio até mim, por quê?

- Eu só ... - Harry abriu a boca, mas o homem não o deixou terminar.

- Não fale, deixe-me deduzir. Você prefere me conhecer primeiro ... - Dedos longos sugestivamente gesticularam, mas depois parou e o rosto do homem torceu em cruel zombaria - ... e, talvez, logo em seguida quer que o foda? - O menino apenas se levantou e encarou-o de boca aberta. - Você quer ficar aí olhando para mim, Potter? Se ajoelhe!

_Oh, sim, eu vejo que isso te machuca. E muito bem. Você vai pagar pelo que fez. Vai doer ainda mais. Vou ensinar-lhe que aqui não é um hotel, onde você pode vir sem aviso prévio. Vou ensinar-lhe obediência._

- O que é isso, Potter? Você veio para isso, não é? Você sempre vem apenas para isso - sibilou Snape, tendo grande prazer de observar cada espasmo de dor que suas palavras causavam no rosto de Harry.

- Vejo que você está com mau humor - finalmente Harry conseguiu espremer com voz mal controlada. - Eu vou embora agora. Eu não quero...

_Ah, não, ainda não terminei com você!_

- Eu estou sempre de mau humor, quando você está sempre ao redor de mim, como um filhote de cachorro choramingando de forma lamentável - rosnou o homem, parando e cravando-lhe um olhar assassino. - Um filhote de cachorro, viciado, grudento, que quer que se faça tudo o que ele quer. Vá em frente...

- Cale a boca! – um grito de raiva escapou da boca de Harry, e o ar ondulou com sugestão de plena satisfação do riso, que tocou na alma de Snape. Tudo foi tomado pela escuridão, e o riso e a visão desapareceu e lentamente saltou novamente.

Harry estava sentado na cadeira em frente a Snape. Seu rosto era definitivamente sério quando ele disse:

- Eu vou matá-lo. Eu vou matar Voldemort.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar muito demorado.

_Mesmo? Você vai? Você quer matar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos? Não me faça rir ... Você não tem chance. Não pode fazer nada. É zero._

- E como você faria?- Snape questionou no final.

- Não sei - disse ele calmamente e vendo o sorriso zombeteiro que apareceu no rosto do Mestre de Poções, acrescentou rapidamente - mas acho que de alguma forma, Voldemort vai pagar por tudo, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Snape parou de olhar para Harry com zombaria e franziu a testa.

- Devo entender isso como a sua disposição de sacrificar a vida para matar o Lorde das Trevas?

_Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-lo, Potter?_

- Sei muito pouco sobre o que posso fazer, e ele é extremamente poderoso. Mas vou tentar e se eu morrer ... pelo menos eu vou levá-lo comigo.

Ele viu que o rosto de Snape de repente virou cinza, e as sobrancelhas descontraíram.

_Não, não, Potter ... Às vezes você pode acertar. Como você pode ter tido tal ideia? Eu estou de alguma forma me traindo? Não, é impossível ... ele é demasiado estúpido para perceber as menores nuances. É claro, que você levará o Lorde das Trevas com você... mas só com a minha ajuda._

- É claro. Você gosta de bancar o herói, Potter. E a verdade é que você é um tolo comum. Você não poderia, inclusive, prejudicar o Lorde das Trevas. Não poderia nem chegar perto. Iria matar você antes mesmo que conseguisse proferir qualquer som. Independente dos motivos nobres que o movem, não tem que fazer qualquer coisa, você não tem que lutar com ele, pois não terá qualquer chance.

_Você pode ser útil apenas como uma isca. Como um ovo de cuco plantada no ninho hospedeiro. Você não tem qualquer outro valor._

A imagem avançou. Ambos ainda estavam sentados diante da lareira, mas Snape olhava-o zangado e irritado.

- Se você não foi capaz de aprender a se defender de Legilimência comum, como pretende conseguir lidar com algo desse tipo? Não me faça rir, Potter - o homem bufou, virando o rosto para a lareira.

- Eu não quero que Voldemort lance esse feitiço em mim. Eu prefiro morrer do que viver em um pesadelo! - Harry gritou, sua voz era embargada. Snape olhou para ele e apertou os lábios.

- O Lorde das Trevas não lançará essa magia em você, Potter - disse Snape numa voz forte, levantando-se da cadeira.

_Tenho-lhe um plano completamente diferente ..._

A cena ficou turva sendo substituída por outra. Severus estava sentado na mesa dos professores no Grande Salão, observando Harry correr para fora da sala. Ao lado dele estava um Profeta Diário com um título em letras garrafais: _HARRY POTTER – Esperança do mundo mágico, ou covarde?_

_Porra, esse menino é tão estúpido e sensível que não possui nenhum controle sobre sua mente. Vou ter que falar com ele e chamá-lo à razão. Usarei esta situação. Vou reconquistar sua confiança. Eu tenho que agir, Potter é tão ingênuo que engole o anzol sem pensar._

A imagem girou e se transformou. Estava no quarto de Snape. Harry estava sentado em sua cama com as pernas afastadas e sua mão fechada em torno de seu pênis esticado. Completamente nu, usando apenas uma gravata verde que oscilava ritmicamente com os movimentos que Harry fazia com a mão, se masturbando na frente de Snape. Apenas na frente de Snape. Só para ele.

Os olhos negros fixavam-se em Harry com uma intensidade impressionante.

_Perfeito ... O Lorde das Trevas terá o maior prazer ... _

A visão do brilho afogou-se após um momento de clareza, o quadro seguinte emergiu. Novamente estava nos aposentos do Mestre de Poções, mas desta vez o ambiente era completamente diferente. Snape andava em direção a Harry, empurrando-lhe um olhar assassino, e Harry recuou diante dele, com uma mistura de medo e raiva em seu rosto.

- Eu já tive o suficiente! - Harry gritou, com sua voz embargada. - Você não pode me tratar assim! Você acha que pode fazer comigo o que quiser, e eu vou deixar você fazer isso?

As sobrancelhas de Snape levantaram-se num gesto de diversão.

_Não, eu não penso assim Potter. Eu sei disso. Você sempre vai me deixar fazer qualquer coisa, porque você é muito fraco para se defender de mim._

- Quero dizer ... - Harry gaguejou. - - Talvez sim, mas a partir de agora isso vai mudar! Você não vai me submeter mais! Isso acabou!

Snape parou abruptamente, olhando para Harry com uma mistura de desprezo e curiosidade. Como se olhasse para a luta de um inseto tentando escapar da teia de aranha que o rodeava firmemente.

- E como é que pretende me impedir, Potter? - Sibilou, ameaçadoramente. - Como você vai me proibir de usar a minha propriedade, de acordo com a minha vontade?

_Sim, Potter, ouça bem. Você é a minha propriedade. Sua vida depende apenas de mim e eu decido o que vou fazer com ela._

A visão mudou de repente. Agora Snape estava atrás de Harry, segurando seus quadris com as mãos e sussurrando diretamente ao seu ouvido:

- Eu vou te dizer a verdade sobre você, Potter - o homem murmurou sombriamente, deslizando devagar o zíper abrindo o acesso para suas partes- Você quer isso. Você me ama, dobra-se ante a mais leve provocação. – Snape fez a calça escorregar da cintura até os joelhos. Harry inconscientemente deu um passo para trás, empurrando o corpo para esfregá-lo no de Snape. – Você adora quando eu faço isso. Quando eu o chamo à ordem, quando eu quebro a sua resistência, quando eu puno você - continuou o homem, uma mão pálida de dedos longos e finos escorregou sob as dobras do tecido.

_Está tão duro ... quão pouco é preciso para levá-lo a este estado ..._

- Porque você ama tudo isso, Potter. Ser dobrado e humilhado. Quebrado e dominado. E eu sei que você odeia essa parte de si mesmo, a aparte que gosta, mas você não pode parar. Você ama ... – a voz tornou-se rouca - ... se contorcer aos meus pés.

_Como é tão simples. Como é fácil manipular você, garoto, ... Bem, eu sei o que você quer. Basta dar a você, e imediatamente se transformará em um cachorro ganindo, submisso. Minha puta pessoal..._

_Puta ..._

_Puta ..._

_Puta ..._

O eco dessa palavra preencheu o éter, fazendo a cena ondular e modificar-se. Estava novamente no mesmo espaço, mas era uma cena completamente diferente. Ambos estavam sentados em cadeiras um de frente para o outro.

– Agora... me pergunto... – levantou os olhos e olhou nos olhos do Mestre de Poções - Quando você está com Voldemort, e quando ele lhe diz para fazer todas essas ... coisas ... Quero dizer, jogar várias maldições ... Você disse que para jogá-las, você realmente tem que querer. Você faz por que quer...? - Interrompeu-se, vendo um súbito clarão nos olhos do homem.

No rosto de Harry apareceu uma expressão de terror.

Os lábios de Severus enrolaram num sorriso obscuro.

- Você está surpreso, Potter?

Harry olhou como se tivesse sofrido um choque severo. Ele olhou para o espaço, com os olhos arregalados e balançou a cabeça depois de um tempo.

- É impossível.

- Por que não? - Severus perguntou ironicamente.

- É que ... isso significa que você ... você gosta? Você disse que você realmente tem que querer. Você realmente ...? - Parou, quando Snape inclinou-se para ele e piscou.

- O que eu gosto, o que eu preciso, e o que eu quero, são coisas completamente diferentes, Potter.

_Oh, claro, que eu gosto de infligir dor, mas só quando eu tenho um propósito nisso, e quando eu quero. E servindo o Lorde das Trevas, eu lhe faço isso o tempo todo, mesmo quando eu acho que é totalmente desnecessário. E é por isso que eu quero ser livre dele. Ninguém vai mais dizer o que eu devo fazer. Vou fazer em meus próprios termos. Mas você não entende, Potter._

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Mas você ...?

- A mente humana é uma ferramenta muito interessante. Você pode usá-la à vontade, é apenas uma base para construir um castelo. Quando a construção é concluída, pode ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Você pode forçar a sua mente para uma coisa, que, em teoria, você nunca seria capaz de fazer. Por exemplo, matar um homem. Ou ligar-se a ele emocionalmente. Ou odiá-lo. Este é o controle.

_Somente através dele eu posso controlar meu ódio para poder te tocar..._

A imagem desapareceu, e, em seguida, surgiu o Grande Salão. Snape estava sentado à mesa dos professores e observava Harry, que olhava como se tivesse prestes a adormecer e cair de cara no prato de comida.

_Algo está errado com ele. Eu não gosto de sua expressão. Quando ele olha para mim, eu vejo o medo em seus olhos. Eu tenho que observá-lo com cuidado ..._

A visão mudou. Estava na aula de Poções. Snape se levantou e viu como Harry cerrou seu punho com a mão trêmula.

_Está tenso. Isto é evidente em cada gesto. Ele tem medo de mim. Por quê?_

A cena mudou, foi substituída por outra. Snape estava com a mão estendida diante da porta de seus aposentos olhava friamente para Harry.

- Me devolva o que você roubou.- ele sussurrou.

- E-eu ... - Gaguejou Harry.

- Não me faça ir busca em você - ele rosnou, empurrando para ele uma carranca.

Harry mordeu o lábio.

Ele foi até o homem, tirou do bolso e entregou-lhe a poção, sem uma palavra. Snape olhou para a garrafa e por um momento seu rosto ficou pálido, e seus olhos se arregalaram..

_Caramba! É por isso que esteve se comportando tão estranhamente... ele teve mais uma vez aquele sonho. Foi tão sugestivo que ele tentou esconder isso de mim e começou a me evitar. Eu não gosto disso..._

- Por que você não me falou sobre isso, Potter?

- E-eu... Não queria incomodá-lo. Então peguei a poção. Não queria que você ... se preocupasse.

_Mentira ..._

- O que é grande coisa em você - bufou Severus, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante. – E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que anda feito um sonâmbulo ultimamente? É aquele sonho de novo, é certamente algo que você quer esquecer?

- Eu ... isto é ... - Gaguejou. - Eu tive um sonho no qual eu era perseguido por uma manada de aranhas, e fiquei com muito medo delas. E é por isso que eu queria levar essa poção.

- Sério? - Uma das sobrancelhas de Snape levantou-se. - Aranhas? Ou talvez até mesmo ratos?

_Você é um mentiroso miserável ... vil, enganoso, arrogante. Achou mesmo que poderia me enganar? Ele acha que pode esconder a verdade de mim? Como está errado ..._

Harry mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sabia que quando eu dissesse isso, você riria de mim - disse Harry, olhando direto nos olhos do homem. - E é por isso que eu não queria falar para você. E agora, você poderia me dar a poção?

_Eu tenho que criar uma chance. Eu tenho que entrar em sua mente. Eu vou fazê-lo de surpresa._

- Bem. Desta vez, eu lhe dou, Potter. Mas se você for pego novamente vasculhando no meu escritório, vai se arrepender amargamente. Da próxima vez que você precisar de alguma coisa, me diga - disse ele, entregando-lhe a garrafa de poção.

- Obrigado - murmurou o menino.

O homem deu um passo para atrás, deixando Harry entrar para o quarto, e quando o menino cruzou o limiar, a porta bateu, Snape agarrou-o pelo pescoço prensando-o completamente surpreso na superfície de madeira, e então apontou sua varinha para ele e sussurrou:

- Legilimens Evocis!

Tudo isso aconteceu muito rapidamente. A imagem se afogou em luz ofuscante e logo surgiu cenas de seu sonho. Mas não era o sonho que Harry se lembrava. Este era bem diferente. Ele viu:

Harry pregado na parede por Snape. Snape inclinando-se sobre ele pressionando a boca em seu pescoço. Ele se transformando em Voldemort. E Voldemort, cravando os dentes na pele de Harry, mas depois recuou e com os lábios empapuçados de sangue de Harry, lhe lançou um sorriso assustador.

- O que foi, garoto? - Sibilou, estreitando os olhos vermelhos. - você gosta dor.

Severus. Severus, apareceu atrás de Voldemort, afastando-se a passos decididos.

- Severus! Não me deixe aqui!

- Ninguém vai te ajudar, rapaz. Você está completamente sozinho. E seu sangue agora é só meu.

De repente, a cena começou a perder a clareza, substituída por outra. Snape estava sobrepondo imagens de um sonho falso no qual Harry corria de aranhas na floresta, olhando para trás com horror.

Novamente, a sala de Snape apareceu. Harry estava pregado na porta com um olhar de vazio absoluto em seus olhos, nos quais lentamente a consciência fluiu. Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça:

- O que ... - Mas não conseguiu terminar, porque Snape puxou ele, arrastando-o para a porta e jogou no corredor, com as palavras:

- Eu disse que estou ocupado, Potter. Sua detenção não poderá ser realizada hoje.- bateu a porta na cara dele. O homem virou-se e encostou-se na superfície de madeira.

_Puta merda! Foi por pouco ... muito pouco ... Eu espero ter limpado sua memória de toda e qualquer suspeita. Por que Potter teve esse sonho? Por que ele suspeitou? Aparentemente, joguei mal, mas eu não cometerei esse erro novamente. Eu tenho que dar-lhe mais tempo. Dar-lhe mais. Dar-lhe o suficiente para que em sua mente não apareça nem mesmo uma sombra de suspeita. Vou enganá-lo com gestos e com o que chama de sensibilidade ..._

A visão lentamente se afastou, e em seu lugar apareceu a cena seguinte. Harry estava sentado sobre os joelhos de Snape, movendo-se sobre ele, lentamente, seus quadris moviam-se em tropeço. Severus apertou os lábios ao seu braço, alternadamente inalando o cheiro a pele e submetendo-a a beijos. O rosto de Harry mergulhou no pescoço do homem, mas depois levantou a cabeça e olhou para Severus. Seus olhos se encontraram e a boca de Harry rompeu liberando palavras trêmulas:

- Você me deixa ... louco ...

O homem levantou a mão e gentilmente tirou os óculos embaçados de Harry, colocando-os de lado, e, em seguida, teceu-lhe os dedos nos cabelos e começou a acariciá-los. Harry fechou os olhos e quando abriu-os, os cantos de seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas. Severus traçou seu rosto, acariciando os cabelos revoltos, deslizando as mechas entre os dedos finos. Harry fechou os olhos novamente, e depois o homem gentilmente beijou seus olhos.

E, em seguida, apertou ambos os órgãos, e dois suspiros quebraram em suas bocas. Snape cerrou os olhos. Lágrimas corriam dos olhos semicerrados de Harry, mas em seu rosto era visível a alegria. Depois de um tempo ambos relaxaram e a cabeça de Harry caiu sobre o ombro do homem. Snape levantou a mão e começou a acariciar-lhe nas costas. Lenta e suavemente.

- Tudo bem?- Ele perguntou baixinho, com voz baixa e rouca.

- Sim - disse Harry, com voz rouca, apertando as mãos com as quais tocava em Snape.

O homem abriu os olhos. A satisfação, que queimou neles se transformou em algo frio e escuro. Em seus lábios finos fluiu um sorriso triunfante.

"_Idiota!"_

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**NA PARTE DOIS TEM MAIS MEMÓRIAS, PREPAREM-SE**

**Guest (?),** de fato Snape sabe o quanto "está ferrado", e não tem como esconder o quanto! E Harry sentiu isso no capítulo passado.

**Mulamxd,** compreendo sua melancolia, há dias que me sinto melancólica só de lembrar desses capítulos finais... Esse casal é sofredor mesmo, eita que eles não têm sossego por muito tempo! Isso realmente acaba com a gente.

**Renata**, realmente pensar que as memórias tem algo de suspeito é uma boa tábua de esperança... Lamento, mas nem posso dizer se essa tábua vai afundar ou pode te salvar... mas não custa nada um pouquinho de ilusão, ou não, para diminuir o impacto do que será visto na penseira... eu fiquei muito deprimida quando li esse capítulo, confesso. Foi duro, muito duro... coitado do Harry... Bom tá na hora de uma nova divisão:de um lado fica quem vai querer que Voldemort dê uma morte bem feia para Snape, do outro quem acha que tudo isso pode ter alguma boa explicação, e vai continuar do lado do Mestre de Poções. Escolham seus partidos!

Ler o capítulo Desiderium Intimum é uma excelente alternativa para amenizar a depressão que estes capítulos pretendem causar. Boa ideia, Renata!

**E. Andrade**, sua intuição sobre a penseira estava correta, ela não trouxe nada que pudesse aliviar a angústia que o último capítulo plantou na gente...

**Bom, como prometido eis uma análise sobre a poção, a missão e Snape e o que Harry tinha a ver com tudo isso:**

**Sobre a penseira:** em resposta ontem sobre uma pergunta realtiva a Legilimens Evocis, esqueci de mencionar que Snape sempre mostrou memórias verdadeiras para Voldemort, nunca falsificou nenhuma. Aí podem me pergunta: como ele escapava de ser descoberto? Simples: sempre antes de atender ao um chamado de Voldemort, Snape depositava todos as memórias e pensamentos comprometedores na penseira deixando em sua mente somente aquelas que não pudessem levantar suspeitas quanto aos seus verdadeiros planos. Voldemort é um perito em Legilimência, ele poderia notar alguma coisa e Snape não é tolo de se arriscar, então levava sempre memórias verdadeiras dos momentos em que ele agiu e pensou de modo sádico e violento com Harry, e não foram poucos esses momentos, não é mesmo? Pois bem, Snape não falsificava memórias para levar para Voldemort, apenas selecionava as pertinentes e deixava as outras na penseira do laboratório secreto. E nesse capítulo Harry não resistiu em ver o que Snape guardou lá antes de atender o chamado de Voldemort.

**Sobre a poção:** _Admorsus Excetra_, que em tradução livre do latim, quer dizer _"Picada de Cobra", _é uma poção da categoria Artes das Trevas, de receita milenar que foi relegada (intencionalmente) ao esquecimento por muitos séculos em razão do seu efeito maléfico. Esta poção de preparação muito complexa e melindrosa, promove uma absorção do poder mágico do bruxo pelo sangue, ou seja, o sangue do bruxo que a ingere vira uma preciosa poção viva de poder mágico. Aquele que beber o sangue desse bruxo sugará, com o sangue, todo o potencial mágico de sua vítima que, fatalmente morre, posto ser necessário absorver todo o seu sangue para que a transferência seja perfeita e integral. Um bruxo que se digne a roubar o poder do outro mediante seu sangue modificado pela poção, não vai querer sugar só um pouquinho, não é mesmo?

Um dos detalhes importante dessa poção, além de seu efeito e complexidade de elaboração, é o requisito básico para que tenha efeito. Ter uma poção perfeitamente produzida não é tudo, é estritamente necessário que a vítima tome a poção de livre e boa vontade. Não pode ser coagida, nem forçada de nenhuma forma, a vítima deve querer tomar.

**Sobre a missão de Snape:** Partindo do requisito em que a vítima deve tomar voluntariamente a poção, chegamos ao ponto relativo a Snape e Harry, a missão do Mestre de Poções e a grande utilidade da sorte do acaso que fez a poção Desiderium Intimum apontar o professor de Poções como o mais profundo desejo de Harry Potter.

Sabendo do efeito da poção, Voldemort que andava a procura de algo que pudesse estimular Harry a tomar a poção voluntariamente, incumbe Snape de seduzir o garoto, envolvê-lo de modo a fazer o menino ser capaz de tudo por Severus, até mesmo tomar a poção sem a menor sombra de receio, e com muita satisfação. Snape obteve sucesso tanto no preparo complexo da poção como em seduzir Harry.

**Sobre um segundo plano forjado por Snape:** Certo, mas há um ponto que já foi questionado há capítulos atrás: Severus parecia não estar preparando a poção tal como estava na receita. Como vocês puderam ver na penseira, ele encontrou nessa poção a grande oportunidade de se libertar da escravidão, tanto do Lorde das Trevas quanto de Dumbledore. Ele teve um trabalho extra, traduzindo as Runas muito antigas, estudando minuciosamente a composição e reelaborando-a, de modo que o sangue do bruxo hospedeiro (Harry) , em vez de drenar seu poder para transferir para o bruxo sugador (Voldemort), se transformasse em um veneno letal. Ele precisou usar de muita perícia, para que o efeito da conversão do sangue em veneno não matasse o hospedeiro de imediato. Era necessário que a vítima sobrevivesse tempo suficiente para que Voldemort pudesse iludir-se e sugar o sangue envenenado e morresse. O resultado seria: o sacrifício de um cordeiro para matar o demônio. Ele passou o tempo todo escondendo seu plano tanto de Voldemort quanto de Dumbledore. Então quem apostou que Snape não estava de nenhum dos lados, e sim do próprio, acertou em cheio, parabéns!

Voldemort combinou com Snape, dizendo a seu servo que deveria levar Harry para o vilarejo bruxo, deixá-lo lá e voltar para o castelo, e deveria ajudar a procurar o menino assim que dessem pela falta dele.

**Sobre os sonhos:** Lembram-se dos sonhos? Pois bem, o primeiro mostrava Harry coberto por sangue e Voldemort dizendo que estava com sede. Isso era um aviso quanto ao plano de Voldemort. O Lorde das trevas queria o seu sangue! O segundo mostrava Harry sendo prensado numa parede por Snape que pressionava fortemente os lábios no pescoço de Harry, logo em seguida Snape vira Voldemort que crava os dentes em seu pescoço e suga seu sangue, enquanto Harry ver Snape se afastando. O menino grita pedindo para que não o deixe lá. Este sonho advertia o menino quanto a necessidade de não confiar em Severus, pois este tramava levá-lo até o Lorde das Trevas, para que este lhe sugasse o sangue. Os outros dois sonhos mostram Snape sendo punido por Voldemort... trata-se de clara mensagem mostrando o que o Mestre de Poções encontraria caso falhasse em sua missão.


	63. Chapter 63

**56 Abra seus olhos**

**Parte 2**

A visão avançou. Desta vez no seu campo de visão apareceu o escritório do Mestre de Poções. Harry estava sentado numa mesa pequena no canto da sala. Na frente dele estava uma gaveta cheia de cartões pretos e pequenos, mas o menino não estava interessado na tarefa. Ele olhou para Severus sentado em sua mesa com um sorriso amanteigado em seu rosto e um calor em seus olhos.

- Nós poderíamos fazê-lo sobre a mesa. – olhou para o móvel e lambeu os lábios. - É perfeita.

- Você amavelmente pode me explicar por que minha mesa é perfeita, Potter? - Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- Há um ... ela é de grande porte. - disse Harry, então corou e acrescentou rapidamente. - Quero dizer ... é maior do que a mesa na sala de aula. E a madeira é preta. Como é a sua cama, Severus.

- Bebeu alguma coisa, Potter?

- Não. Eu só ... - Harry acenou com a mão vagamente, apontando para a parede e teto - ... tudo é tão bonito.

Snape olhou para a prateleira cheia de frascos marrons, a poeira sobre o tapete puído e depois olhou para o teto escuro e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Em seguida pousou os olhos no rosto despreocupado e sorridente de Harry e sua expressão mudou instantaneamente, como que de repente, finalmente lhe ocorresse algo que o tempo todo tinha diante de si e que não havia visto, ou não podia crer. Um momento depois, a escuridão de seus olhos se alargaram, e um sorriso torto estendeu-se em seu rosto.

_Um drama na medida, uma pitada de proximidade, uma gota de sensibilidade e, por favor ... eis a receita perfeita para a fixação da confiança e remover qualquer dúvida de sua cabeça. Eu só preciso mantê-lo nesse estado até o fim ..._

A visão ondulou e começou a piscar, transformando-se em sucessivas cenas, as imagens mudavam sucessivamente: Snape dando o antídoto a Harry paralisado ... Harry e Snape conversando sobre quadribol ... Snape e Harry no banheiro, afagando sua bochecha ... Ele sendo fodido em uma mesa com Snape falando com ênfase: "Você ... é o... único... Potter ..." Harry e Snape, sentados nas câmaras, e jantando juntos ...

E em algum lugar no fundo de todas as cenas soavam ecos de muitos pensamentos, sobrepondo-se e difícil de compreender, no meio dos quais podia-se notar os mais fortes, ao menos.

_Quase se matou ... no último minuto ... quase destruiu tudo ... Eu tenho que suportar sua presença ... só se beber a poção ... Em breve ...  
Ingênuo ... crédulo ... atraí-lo ... Iludi-lo ... em breve ..._

Um brilho deu lugar a outra visão. Snape subia as escadas para a torre da Grifinória. Ele parecia estar realmente com pressa. Mas no éter, ao invés de seus pensamentos, só se podia ouvir um barulho estranho, alguns ruídos vagos, ruídos distorcidos ...

O homem disse a senha e passou pelo buraco escondido atrás do retrato da Mulher Gorda, e depois entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, onde no sofá diante da lareira estava Harry. Snape parou por um momento, então caminhou em direção a ele, mas então algo aconteceu. A visão parou abruptamente, então a imagem de Snape recuou e a cena começou novamente com ele entrando na sala comunal, e acelerou estranhamente, e mais uma vez parou, começou a rolar, engatou, e mais uma vez recuou, emperrando, distorcendo. No final de tudo, a escuridão engoliu em seco e por um tempo tudo ficou em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, algumas formas começaram a surgir. Era o Grande Salão, adornado com decorações de Natal. Todos estavam sentados numa mesa única, alunos e professores, incluindo Harry e Snape. Dumbledore, estava vestido com sua roupa de festa roxa, fez um discurso de Natal. Todo mundo olhou para o diretor com um sorriso no rosto, apenas Snape olhava para ele com olhos tristes.

- ...Desejo-lhes toda a perseverança e coragem nos caminhos sinuosos da vida, cheio de obstáculos e escolhas difíceis, mas eu sei que vocês sempre vão encontrar o caminho, se vocês seguirem apenas a luz do amor. Espero também que estas férias tenham mudado algo em suas vidas para que vocês possam viver com alegria e com um sorriso no rosto- Dumbledore olhou na direção de Snape, e seus olhos brilharam.- E eu espero que no próximo ano também nos encontremos aqui, independentemente do que acontecer nesse meio tempo

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape franziu a testa, olhou para o lado e parou seu olhar em uma vela acesa em um castiçal.

_Oh, e isso acontecerá muito ... O Lorde das Trevas estará morto, Potter também, você, se eu tiver sorte, igualmente ... Eu terei muito tempo e não vai ser aqui ..._

- E agora, já chega, porque vocês estão provavelmente tão famintos quanto eu estou. Feliz Natal, estômago cheio e se divirtam!- Gritou o diretor jovial, e todos começaram a aplaudir, incluindo Harry. O Mestre de Poções bateu duas vezes e seus olhos tocaram o rosto de Harry e rapidamente se moveram de volta para a chama da vela, que cresceu, engolindo toda a cena transformando-a em outra.

Das chamas saiu o quarto de Snape, algumas velas acesas pendiam na penumbra . Snape estava na porta de entrada para o banheiro. Severus cobriu os ombros de Harry, e apertou o rosto do menino em seu peito. Harry estava pálido e tremia um pouco.

- Você não vai me deixar ... não é?

Snape moveu-se e se afastou, para colocar o rosto de Harry em suas mãos e levantá-lo. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e disse baixinho:

- Não, não vou. Foi apenas um sonho.

- Promete? - A voz de Harry parecia desesperada.

- Eu prometo - disse o homem, e em seu rosto havia um mal visível sorriso torto. - Sua preocupação é tola, Potter. – Snape soltou seu rosto e endireitou-se. - Agora volte para a cama. Eu acho que você não quer ficar aqui até de manhã mergulhado em autopiedade.

Harry sorriu involuntariamente.

- Não - disse ele.

- E isto é novo - o homem resmungou, voltando para a cama e virando a cabeça. Sua voz de repente se tornou mais nítida. - Você adora sentir pena de si mesmo.

_Eu ainda tenho de cuidar de você, Potter, dar conforto, apoio, saber qual será o próximo buraco, em que você decidirá se meter em sua espiral autodestrutiva. Vive choramingando. Como tal garoto, com hipersensibilidade patética pode ser considerado como uma arma secreta na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas? Como Dumbledore pode ser tão louco para acreditar que ele teria chances? Ele é muito fraco, muito estúpido ..._

- Não era nada importante - Harry respondeu. - Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Eu lhe disse que é melhor a gente dormir.

- É bom, porque já banquei sua babá por tempo suficiente – Severus respondeu acidamente.

_Desprezo os fracos, tais como você. Você não tem nada de valor para oferecer. Nenhum poder extraordinário, nenhum recurso que possa interessar-me. Nada, exceto a fidelidade e dedicação, mas isto pode ser trabalhado em cada oferta de carinho como a um cão de rua. Se você não fosse necessário para matar o Lorde das Trevas, eu não teria que me incomodar com você._

A cena começou a ondular e desfocar. A sombra de outras cenas se sobrepuseram. Mais uma vez, eles estavam nas câmaras do Mestre de Poções, sentados em cadeiras um de frente para o outro.

- Eu me pergunto ... o que aconteceria se você tivesse bebido esta poção? Qual é o seu maior desejo?- Harry perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Os olhos de Snape se iluminaram com um estouro repentino e curto, quando ele virou a cabeça em direção à estante. Ele a olhou por um momento, e no éter um eco ressoou, com pensamentos muito claros:

_Mestre agora! Imediatamente, mestre!_

Lentamente, virou-se para Harry. Seus olhos eram negros como as águas do lago durante a noite sem vento, e seu rosto era ilegível.

- Eu não desejo nada, Potter - respondeu firmemente com amargura em sua voz. - Estou ocupado agora, Potter – ele disse de repente, pulando da cadeira voltando-se para seu quarto - por isso, espero que acerte a saída. Adeus. - Depois dessas palavras deu alguns passos para frente e saiu da sala, e batendo a porta ruidosamente. Quando se viu mergulhado na escuridão de seu quarto, ele recostou-se contra a superfície de madeira, abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

A imagem estremeceu e desabou feito um monte de escombros, e cada um deles refletiam muitas cenas diferentes. Depois de um tempo, porém, todos fundiram-se numa só, mostrando uma vasta e rica sala escura, em cujas paredes haviam dezenas de pessoas vestidas com roupas escuras, capuzes e máscaras. O absoluto silêncio cheio de horror, que pairava no ar, era o resultado de algo no meio da cena. Os olhos de todos os presentes estavam dirigidos para um homem vestido de preto, com os pulsos amarrados com pesadas correntes mágica prezas no teto. Seus ombros estavam nus, e sua cabeça estava inclinada para a frente, uma cortina de cabelos negros escondia o seu rosto. Seu peito subia e descia com respirações rasas e rápidas. A mãos imobilizadas pelas algemas estavam cerradas em punhos com tanta força que as unhas cravavam na pele e o sangue escorria-lhe dos pulsos e escorriam pelos punhos emergindo em suas vestes.

Em pé diante dele, Voldemort baixou a varinha, com os olhos vermelhos queimando de raiva.

- Falhou comigo. Eu lhe dei uma ordem clara, e você ignorou. Não era o que esperava de um dos meus servos mais fiéis. Você tinha que tirar-lhe uma informação, uma informação muito importante para nós. E não matar! - Rugiu de raiva fazendo seu rosto tomar um aspecto de máscara medonha.

Severus moveu e levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos pretos, estavam desprovidos de qualquer emoção fitando Voldemort.

- Perdoe-me, meu Senhor - ele sussurrou, com voz rouca, rasgada.

Voldemort novamente esticou o braço, que segurava a varinha e começou a circular em torno dele, como um predador preparando-se para desferir o golpe final em sua vítima.

- Eu não perdoou - sussurrou Voldemort, parando atrás de Snape e levantando a mão. Ele virou sua varinha nas costas nuas do homem, e palavras rolaram de sua boca em sibilo de cobra. Severus puxou o corpo para cima inclinando-se para frente como se estivesse tentando escapar da dor. Sua cabeça se levantou, com os olhos cerrados, dentes à mostra. Nas suas têmporas e pescoço, as veias pulsaram céleres quando a pele de suas costas foi aberta, como se um bisturi invisível a cortasse, fazendo uma trilha, longa e sangrenta. Mas o sangue não escorreu, nem mesmo quando Voldemort baixou a varinha. Severus estava lutando preso às correntes, apertava a boca formando uma linha cerrada e pálida e não deixou nenhum som sair, seu rosto congelou com um grito de dor. Os cortes viraram cicatrizes em suas costas que foram se tornando mais claras, como se uma e outra vez tivesse sido cortado novamente.

Voldemort olhou ao redor da sala, olhando os Comensais da Morte reunidos e congelados na sala com horror e em silêncio, e disse:

- Essa é a punição que aqueles que não executam minhas ordens, encontram. Lembrem-se disso.

A visão tremeu de novo, e caiu em fragmentos. Os fragmentos deram lugar a próxima cena. Casas sendo queimadas, uma mulher jovem se torcendo em espasmos de dor, maldições vibrando no ar, a mão de Severus estava jogando outro feitiço em outra pessoa, em trouxas e bruxos, em pais, mães e filhos, a voz de Severus, soava proferindo maldição por maldição ...

_Sectumsempra, Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Flagello, Lacrima ..._

Todas as peças novamente se uniram em uma coisa só, mas desta vez mostrava o escritório de Dumbledore. Snape segurava o antebraço esquerdo andando ao redor da sala do diretor.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão rapidamente. Você deve responder ao seu apelo. Você deve ir para ele, Severus. Seja nosso espião.

O rosto de Snape estava imóvel, mas em seus olhos brilhavam com uma chama viva.

- Diretor ... O Sr. das Trevas acha que eu sou um traidor. Irá matar-me, assim que eu colocar o pé no círculo de Comensais da Morte.

Dumbledore fez uma pausa e deu-lhe um longo olhar.

- Não irá matá-lo. Ele necessita de seus servos no momento, ele precisa da força de cada um para recomeçar sua cruzada. Ele não pode matá-lo.

- Mas pode me torturar ... - Snape fez uma pausa.

Dumbledore suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- Vamos ter que correr esse risco. Só você pode chegar perto o suficiente dele e ser capaz de observar todos os seus movimentos e informar-nos sobre tudo.

Um fogo se acendeu nos olhos de Severus, embora não houvesse calor nenhum nessa chama.

- Você me pede para ir até ele, sabendo que eu posso não voltar desta viagem? Você me pede para rastejar diante dele, sabendo que a única coisa que eu vou receber dele assim que me colocar em sua frente é uma série de Cruciatus?

O diretor não respondeu longo. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o tapete. Depois de um tempo ele levantou o rosto e olhou para o homem de pé em frente dele, cujos punhos cerrados em suas mãos, tremiam.

- Sim - ele disse baixinho, e novamente a imagem caiu em pedaços pequenos, e os fragmentos se multiplicaram em várias cenas de tortura, salpicado de vermelho e máscaras brancas obscurecendo ante olhos assustados, as peças se juntaram novamente,e Snape apareceu de pé num quarto escuro, com os olhos serrados e tensos. Ao longe ouviu a porta abrir. O homem ergueu suas pálpebras. A íris negra não possuía nada além de gelo.

_Tanto tempo de espera ... mas em breve._

Imagem novamente ondulou e mudou, transformando-se num quarto escuro onde havia apenas duas pessoas: Snape e Voldemort. Voldemort riu, assistindo na mente de seu servo, Severus entrar e empurrar sua ereção de modo brutal e sem piedade em seu corpo macio fazendo-o liberar gemidos incontroláveis. Satisfeito, ele deixou a sua mente e ele abriu um largo sorriso, só que no seu caso não significava felicidade. Snape estava ereto como uma corda, segurando a máscara na mão, que tinha as manchas vermelho-preto deixadas por gotas de sangue seco. Seu olhar imóvel olhando a distância, assemelhava-se a sua máscara facial.

-Você me deu grande satisfação hoje. Você merece um prêmio.

Snape abaixou a cabeça humildemente.

- Alegro-me pelo fato de que mais uma vez eu possa lhe mostrar o que mostrei, e isso é recompensa suficiente, meu Senhor.

No éter ouviu-se um riso, alto e feminino. O ar começou a ferver, e um momento depois, a cena se afogou na escuridão a sala se transformou em um pequeno quarto, onde Snape e Bellatrix procuravam por algo.

- Como é que é foder esse idiota? – Perguntou pesquisando o interior de armários e gavetas do quarto, enquanto Severus verificava algum compartimento oculto nas paredes com a varinha.- Como é tocar alguém que você detesta?

- Você sabe que sempre caem para mim a execução das tarefas mais ingratas. -bufou o homem, chutando uma cadeira no meio do quarto. - Mas eu tenho pelo menos a satisfação de imaginar o que faria seu pai vil, se visse como eu brinco com seu único filho.

- E o seu padrinho miserável. Oh, eu estou imaginando o rosto dele se visse como o seu afilhado cresceu e virou uma cadela.- A mulher riu, jogando uma gaveta no chão.

- Bem, ao menos agora tenho certeza que Potter é um imbecil. Eu sempre pensei que ele era completamente desprovido de qualquer talento, mas recentemente eu tive que reconsiderar essa visão ...

- Mesmo? – A Mulher perguntou curiosamente, virando a cabeça em sua direção.

- Potter tem um talento incomparável para se vestir.

Esta observação levou a uma nova rodada gargalhadas sonoras de Bellatrix.

- Vejo que o nosso menino de ouro transformou-se numa verdadeira rameira para seu professor. - bufou, voltando a pesquisa do armário e procurando em baús e malas. - Bem, provavelmente já está adestrado, Sevc. Acha que irá segui-lo sem hesitação?

A visão afogou-se na escuridão, da qual emergiu lentamente a sala de Poções. Harry estava sentado nos joelhos de Severus, aninhado em seu pescoço. Ele adormeceu.

Snape estava recostado na poltrona, olhando para o espaço. Seu rosto estava completamente ilegível. No éter podia-se ouvir apenas um barulho estranho o mesmo que ocorreu antes nas cena da torre. Um ruído irregular. Distorcido.

- Basta - disse o homem, de repente, fechando os olhos por um momento e suspirou. - Você vai dormir. - Depois dessas palavras colocou as mãos sob as nádegas de Harry e levantou-o, tendo dificuldade de se levantar com ele da cadeira e se moveu em direção ao quarto. Mas quando chegou à porta, a cena parou, a imagem começou a tremer e recuou. Snape recostou-se na cadeira com Harry sobre os joelhos, olhando para o espaço. O ruído na cena se fortaleceu. O homem levantou-se, levantando Harry e se dirigiu para o quarto, mas a imagem voltou novamente e engatou. No éter foram ouvidos estalos altos e tudo desapareceu. Houve silêncio.

Depois de um tempo, imagens voltaram piscando entre outras memórias que avançavam com tal velocidade que era muito difícil distingui-las no meio do emaranhado. Sangue nas veste de Comensal da Morte de Snape com a pedra verde, Harry e Snape transando no armário, em seu escritório, na câmara, na porta, no chão, em sua mesa ...

Os pensamento ecoaram no éter, sobrepostos, entrelaçados, saltando de um para o outro, tocando um no outro.

_Devo deixá-lo pensar que ele ganhou esta batalha ... deixar se iludir ... Isso não muda nada ... Ele pode ser útil para me entreter... me dar um pouco de prazer antes de morrer ... Eu posso brincar com ele, devo ter uma recompensa por ter de suportar ..._

Entre as cenas surgiu uma, mais pronunciada do que as outras. Harry deixando a pedra verde sobre a bancada, depois virar e sair da classe. Uma torrente de pensamentos destacaram-se, pronunciados:

_Droga! Ele me provocou ... Bem, Potter, a verdade é dolorosa, mas a culpa é toda sua por eu ter acabado por dizê-la. Mas isso não é nada. Você logo irá voltar para mim. Vou ter um descanso de você e terminarei a poção, e então ... em seguida, farei você voltar para mim, seduzirei você, voltará para mim sem pensar._

_O jogo ... esta é uma definição perfeita. Você é um peão no meu jogo. Peão, que deverá ser sacrificado, a fim de capturar o rei. Este é o único movimento possível. Mas a coisa mais importante é manter o peão no tabuleiro de xadrez, porque sem ele eu nunca poderei ameaçar o rei._

A imagem de repente parou, mostrando Severus abraçando Harry e mergulhando o rosto em seus cabelos e apertando os lábios para a pele no topo de sua cabeça.

- Você não é ninguém para mim. - sussurrou Severus em voz rouca, e depois recuou um pouco e disse, muito mais alto: - Você me ouviu? Olhe para mim. - Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o rosto dele. No mesmo instante, o homem levantou a mão e começou a acariciar seu rosto, seus dedos acariciavam a pele, lábios, nariz ... - Você não é - repetiu ele em voz baixa.

_É claro que isso é mentira ..._

A cena mudou, revelando os aposentos de Snape. O homem estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando para a porta. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, os olhos ardiam com algo estranho, parecia ... nervosismo. Do tipo causado por uma espera impaciente. Depois de um tempo, no entanto, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, suspirando profundamente.

_Finalmente. Quantas vezes eu imaginei este momento, em que levarei Potter para ele, e ele convencido de sua vitória, sugará todo o poder de seu inimigo. E Potter cairá sem vida, e um momento depois, virá o momento maravilhoso ... o momento pelo qual eu esperei tantos anos ... a queda do Lorde das Trevas. Eu já não serei escravo._

Snape levantou os olhos ao tempo em que a porta se abriu e Harry entrou na sala, vestido com um suéter e um casaco. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso.

- Boa noite, Severus.

A visão começou a desvanecer-se na luz e estalos foram ouvidos, mais alto e mais insistentemente, a imagem desapareceu completamente, como se fugisse, mas ainda assim ele podia ouvir os pensamentos:

_Ele não está pronto ... não confia em mim ... duvida ... serviu-me bem ... não foi difícil ... Eu lhe darei tudo o que ele quer ... irei recompensá-lo ... desejo ... Ele vai confiar incondicionalmente ... quando ele voltar, vai fazer tudo o que lhe pedir ... sem hesitação ... perecerá ... ambos morrerão ... não significa nada para mim ... tolo ingênuo ..._

- Chegaaaa! Basta! Já chega! Eu não quero mais! Nãoooooo!

As pernas de Harry estavam sem forças. Tudo girava com tanta força, que, se não segurasse na Penseira, ele certamente iria desabar no chão. Ele tentava equilibrar a mente, os joelhos batiam.

Ele estava de volta ao laboratório secreto de Snape. Na frente dele estava a Penseira com fitas douradas girando, mas ele não as via. Tinha os olhos bem abertos olhando para o espaço. As íris verdes pareciam completamente vazias, e seu rosto estava congelado em uma expressão de choque absoluto. Não se mexia. Ele não era capaz de fazer nenhum movimento. Ele olhava como se tivesse acabado de ser privado de sua vida. Petrificado, transformando em uma concha vazia. O rosto pálido brilhava, e no silêncio de veludo podia-se ouvir apenas o estrondo abafado do seu coração.

Bum.

Bum.

Bum.

Bum.

Finalmente moveu-se. Muito lentamente, como um sonâmbulo envolto em sono, baixou a cabeça e olhou para a caixa, que ainda estava na sua mão. Ela foi completamente esmagada.

_... Você está sempre em meus pensamentos, em meu coração ..._

_... Odeio sentir saudades de você ..._

_... Você é tudo para mim, tudo o que eu preciso, tudo pelo que vale a pena viver..._

_... Me apaixonei por você ..._

_... Se não posso escapar desse sentimento, sem perder o coração..._

A caixa escorregou de sua mão e caiu no chão, se abrindo. Os olhos verdes começaram a se mover, passando de um lado para outro, como numa dança maluca, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Algo que eles pudessem entender, algo que ele pudesse agarrar para não cair no abismo.

"É ..."

"É, afinal de contas ..."

"Isso tudo ..."

"Ele não pode ..."

"Não é assim ..."

"Certamente não é ..."

"Ó Deus ..."

"Ó Deus!"

Deu um passo para trás cambaleando, com dificuldade em manter-se sobre as pernas trêmulas. Mantinha a boca aberta tentando respirar, mas parecia que todo o ar tinha se evaporado, e a única coisa que ele poderia puxar para os pulmões, era o horror. Horror que mordia sua alma por dentro e comia-a.

Uma mentira. Tudo era apenas isso. Apenas uma mentira. Cruel. Impiedosa. Um plano perfeito. Tudo. Tudo o que sabia, tudo o que ele procurava. Cada passo, cada um em busca de ganhar uma batalha, cada gesto novo ... isso era tudo o que havia? Nada? Nada foi real?

Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum.

Sentia o seu coração gritar. Oprimido. Dolorido. Lutando. Ele colocou a mão sobre ele, como se tentasse protegê-lo. Cobrindo. Para acalmá-lo. Embora um pouco. Para não parar.

O mundo inteiro estava caindo aos pedaços, e ele não podia fazer nada para impedir. Nada.

Tudo fluiu ... cada momento, em que ele pensou ... em que desejou ... cada momento, em que ele esteve feliz. Cada sussurro, toque, olhar ... tudo fluiu. A dor era insuportável, em seu coração quando as memórias começaram a morrer em sua mente. Saíram uma após a outra, como uma estrela que está morrendo, deixando apenas a escuridão e o vazio.

Ar ... ele não conseguia respirar. Ele tinha ... que sair dali ... imediatamente! O mais rapidamente possível!

Ele virou-se nas pernas flexionou-as e... congelou, completamente paralisado, e todos os músculos do seu corpo ficaram tensos.

Snape. Era Snape. Ele estava junto à parede na entrada para o laboratório, com a mão pousada na estante do lado. Ele olhou para Harry. Ele estava muito pálido, e seu rosto parecia uma máscara de cera. Permaneceu ali sem nenhuma palavra, seus olhos refletiam a luz verde da vela. Ele parecia um fantasma emergindo da escuridão.

Harry sentiu uma onda de ódio desenfreado afogá-lo por ... esse... ser... Porque era só ... um estranho. O inimigo. Mentiroso. Um falso. Assassino.

- Não chegue perto de mim, Comensal da Morte! - Gritou, com voz quebrando, tirando a varinha do bolso e orientando-a para a estátua escura diante dele. Ele queria machucá-lo, amaldiçoá-lo. Destruí-lo. Atropelar. Impingir-lhe uma dor que ele nunca tenha experimentou antes. Transformar seu sofrimento em uma maldição e jogá-la nele e, em seguida, fazê-lo rolar em gritos ...

Sua mão tremia tanto que a extremidade da varinha desenhava círculos irregulares no ar, espalhando faíscas vermelhas de ódio. Os olhos negros moveram-se ligeiramente para baixo, olhando para a varinha, e depois moveu-se para o rosto de Harry.

- Como você pôde? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Como você pôde me enganar assim? Como você pôde me usar de modo tão vil? Como você poderia me odiar? Durante todo esse tempo! Como você pôde?

Snape estava em silêncio. Seus lábios cerrados em uma fina linha estavam quase brancos.

A dor foi aumentando. Insuportável. Se transformou em um frenesi, o animal tomou conta, rasgou Harry por dentro, esmagando suas entranhas, rasgou músculos.

- Responda-me, seu traidor! Por que diabos você está em silêncio? Para você era tudo apenas um jogo!Um joguinho patético! Nunca significou nada para você! Nada! Mentiu o tempo todo! Durante todo o maldito tempo! - A voz de Harry quebrou. Ele engoliu as lágrimas que silenciosamente recebeu na boca.

Snape parecia esculpido em pedra. Ele estava ainda mais pálido do que antes. Agora parecia um fantasma. Não se mexia. Ele apenas observava.

- Você me usou! Você usou o meu desejo mais profundo! Eu pensei que você ...não pensasse em mim como uma ferramenta! Que era o único que não tentava me usar! E você estava fazendo o mesmo! E ainda pior! Você é um monstro! Nenhum homem poderia ter ... não poderia ter ... todo esse tempo ... Meu Deus! - Harry pegou sua varinha com as duas mãos para mantê-la. Não tinha muito domínio em seus movimentos. Não conseguia dominar o horror fluindo e pingando de sua varinha que assumia a forma de faíscas quentes que assobiavam mais e mais violentamente.

- Como você pôde? Como você pôde mostrar-lhe os nossos momentos? Afinal, era as nossas memórias! Como você pôde ...?

Snape apertou os lábios ainda mais, embora parecesse impossível.

- Me responda! Mostre, como esteve rindo de mim! Diga-me como riu com isso, por eu ser um idiota cego! Diga-me o quão bem ele se divertir quando ele assistiu nossos momentos íntimos, você é um doente!

Mas Snape não respondeu. Nunca disse uma única palavra. Ele apenas ficou lá ... Com o nariz grande, cabelo oleoso, longo, vicioso, dedos amarelos, face horrenda ...

- Como pude ter visto algo em você? É nojento! Você ... Você é... ninguém! Eu te odeio! Você me ouviu? Eu te odeio! - Nada. Nenhuma reação. - Não te perdoarei! Nunca!

Antes que ele percebesse, ele já estava fora, correndo para longe dele... Ele percorreu o escritório da sala, tão rápido, porque ele tinha a impressão de que se ficasse mais um minuto ali, iria se jogar em cima do outro e... Correu para a porta e bateu-a atrás dele com tanta força que os livros nas prateleiras tremeram ligeiramente.

O quarto ficou tranquilo. Liso como um lago de azulejos, enquanto vibrava, de modo muito parecido com uma corda esticada, reverberando, o eco do grito cheio de decepção, traição e amargura. E também uma espécie de ... último recurso.

Snape fechou os olhos. E seu peito foi rasgado com suspiro longo e profundo. Ele tirou a mão da prateleira e, lentamente, afastou-a, colocando a mão no antebraço esquerdo espremendo-o. Uma sombra rastejou em seu rosto pálido. Ele abriu os olhos, levantou a manga do casaco e olhou para a vermelhidão extensa que estava ao redor da Marca Negra, era um flagelo em sua pele, parecia que por algum tempo dedicou-se a queimá-lo.

Ele olhou para a Penseira, e então ele olhou para o caldeirão cheio de uma poção escura sobre a mesa. Depois de um momento, de silenciosa contemplação quase imóvel, ele foi para uma das prateleiras e passou a mão entre vários volumes e pegou uma pilha de papel que parecia haverem sido arrancados de um livro muito antigo. Ele os colocou na mesa, puxou sua varinha, e em seguida queimou as páginas, que embolaram se transformando em cinzas negras. Ele colocou a varinha para trás e olhou novamente analisando a sala.

Uma pequena caixa vermelha enrugada atraiu sua visão, deitada no chão antes da Penseira. Ele caminhou até ela e por algum tempo apenas ficou observando-a. Depois de um tempo, no entanto, curvou-se e com mãos trêmulas, ele levantou-a do chão. No meio havia um pequeno cartão. Ele desenrolou-o com cuidado e começou a ler, e depois uma faísca pouco visível que brilhava o tempo todo em seus olhos... explodiu.

* * *

Harry correu. Correu com todas as suas forças. Ele correu pelos corredores mergulhados na escuridão, pelo pátio da escola, através da ponte, em linha reta para a escuridão que se estendia ao redor do castelo, coberto por uma membrana de neve. Faltava-lhe ar, faltava-lhe força, mas ele fugiu, espalhando a neve lateralmente, desejando apenas uma coisa ... escapar. Sair dali... estava rasgado em pedaços, a dor incômoda que estava à espreita, estava nele como um verme, devorando todas as emoções e deixando apenas o vazio. Tão grande e frio, como se alguém tivesse arrancado-lhe a alma, como se algo tivesse passado por cima dele e jogado fora no lixo. Sentiu só o frio. Gelado, penetrando no vazio do seu interior e o congelamento foi encontrando o seu caminho... para matar mais rápido em seu coração, cada sorriso, qualquer sentimento mais quente ...

Ele corria mais lentamente, tanto quanto o frio gélido começou a penetrar em sua roupa fina, e a neve caindo grudava em seu cabelo e óculos, através do qual quase não via nada. Em um ponto, ele tropeçou em algo sob o lençol branco e com todo o ímpeto caiu direto para milhões de partículas de gelo. Por um momento, ele ficou deitado, imóvel, com as mãos fechadas na neve e desejando que congelasse ainda mais, que congelasse a dor e a forçasse o deixar ...

Mas nada era tão forte quanto isso.

Lentamente, apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos. Parecia que seus pulmões tinham agulhas, e todos os músculos tremiam de exaustão. Apesar da escuridão e dos óculos completamente cobertos de neve, viu perto de si uma pequena forma semicircular. Engatinhando trêmulo na neve, chegou mais perto da pedra caída no chão, pegou-a, sentou-se na neva, cobrindo os joelhos com as mãos, escondendo o rosto neles.

Tudo o que ele acreditava, que procurou ... de repente deixou de existir. Sev ... Snape nunca existiu. Ele era apenas um homem obcecado, um filho da puta sem sentimentos, para quem Harry era apenas um peão em um jogo miserável. Ele queria sacrificá-lo para alcançar seu objetivo e não importava quem e o que iria destruir no caminho, quais sentimentos iria atropelar, quão profundas seriam as feridas que iria produzir ...

Não ... Este não era aquele homem. Ninguém pode ser tão cruel. Ninguém pode fingir tão bem assim, a menos que não tenha coração. Todos os momentos, tudo o que ele disse para ele... era penas um jogo, o tempo todo! Ele o desprezou desde o início até o fim! Deus ... e mais ... seus momentos ... mostrou-lhes! Ele mostrou-lhes o que para ele era tão precioso! Riram dele! Durante todo o tempo apenas riram! Harry foi para ele ... para eles, apenas escárnio! Tolo, um cachorro carente e fiel, que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mas tem que se ter ... uma grande escuridão ... tão traiçoeira e inumana para poder se aproveitar de um ... filhote de cachorro, e depois enviá-lo à morte. Sem sombra de hesitação. Mas era impossível que em todos os momentos, absolutamente em tudo, sentisse apenas ódio e desgosto. Deve ter havido ao menos um momento, mesmo que pequeno, em que o homem, acabou por ser Snape ... onde, embora pequena, tivesse sentido uma centelha de calor? Alguma coisa? Apesar de compaixão? Hesitação?Todos estes momentos ... cada momento ... cada momento, cada incandescente momento entre eles foi apenas uma ilusão? Não houve nada realmente?

Não.

Estava fortemente convencido disso. Ele esperou, esperou por algum sinal, a qualquer momento ... lembrava da noite passada, ele teve que ver, ver que quando Snape deu-lhe tudo ... algo mudou. Tinha que ser! Mas descobriu que este era apenas um outro pedaço do quebra-cabeça. O próximo jogo. Agindo de esgueiro.

Por que ele foi tão estúpido? Por que confiou nele? Por que nunca ponderou profundamente sobre seus motivos, o comportamento desse personagem, que recebeu o tempo todo? Mas a verdade sempre, sempre esteve bem diante de seus olhos ... mas ele não queria ver. E agora ... Agora, quando seus olhos se abriram, tudo parecia tão óbvio.

Ele se lembrou deles. Lembrou-se os pequenos detalhes, as palavras insignificantes, gestos, que, no entanto, significavam muito mais do que suspeitava.

_- Acho que já bebi o suficiente para fazer o que eu pretendo..._

_- E o que você está pensando?_

_- Você já sabe... Eu pretendo matá-lo, Sr. Potter._

Lembrou-se de todos eles. Só agora, quando já era tarde demais ...

– _E você está fazendo uma dessas poções difíceis?_

_- Sim._

_- Ann. .. quanto tempo você deverá deixá-la fervendo ainda?_

_- O tempo que for necessário._

Lembrou-se do brilho incrível, que apareceu nos olhos de Snape após esta pergunta.

Lembrou-se também da sua ingenuidade, quando ele pensou, pensou ...

_- Eu também quero que você saiba que não importa o que você faz e o que acontece ... Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Com você._

_- Vamos ver. Irei lembrá-lo disso no devido tempo._

Lembrou-se das palavras de Hermione, suas advertências.

_- Eu estou com medo... que ele possa enganá-lo, para finalmente dar-lhe nas mãos de Voldemort.. Pense, Harry ... por que ficou de repente tão interessado em você? O que poderia mudar tão de repente nele em relação a você? Ele sempre odiou você._

_... odiou..._

_... odiou ..._

_... odiou ..._

A última palavra ecoou em sua mente.

Ele odiava. Snape o tempo todo o odiava ... e ele só queria estar com ele. Isto era tudo.

Bastava estar.

Como ele pôde ser tão ingênuo? Como ele pôde pensar que significava alguma coisa para ele? Como ele pôde ser tão errado? O tempo todo ele era apenas ... uma ferramenta. Assim como era para todos os outros. Ferramenta para derrotar Voldemort, inútil para qualquer outra coisa. Completamente desnecessário. Inutilizável.

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Alguns flocos de neve caíram de seu cabelo. A pele estava corada de frio, o corpo agitava-se inteiro. Mas nos olhos verdes não havia nada.

Tudo bem. Se era assim que todos o tratavam ... então assim vai se comportar. Se livrará de seus sentimentos, se livrará de tudo o que faz dele Harry, deixará apenas uma cicatriz e óculos, porque era só o que viam nele. Ele nunca foi qualquer outra coisa para eles ... nada mais.

Apenas Potter.

A escuridão aprofundou-se, uma fenda de nuvem permitiu uma centelha de luz lunar rasgar o céu, envolvendo alguns pontos da paisagem. A neve caía suavemente. A queda dos flocos no chão não produzia nenhum som. Até o vento decidiu suspender temporariamente suas atividades e descansar. Mas a tranquilidade da natureza isolada foi atravessada por algo rastejando lentamente.

Passos. Rangendo na neve, marcando o pano perfeitamente liso, branco.

As pegadas eram produzidas por uma silhueta escura. Suas vestes negras se destacavam da neve branca que caia no alto de seu cabelo. Não estava com pressa. Ele caminhava lentamente, enfiando suas botas de neve. Ereto, embora parecesse ter os ombros um pouco curvados, como se algo pesado estivesse em cima deles. Ia para a escuridão que crescia a partir da Floresta Proibida. Mas quando chegou perto das primeiras árvores e escondeu-se em sua escuridão, parou. Virou-se devagar, olhando para trás onde deixava Hogwarts.

Ela ficou ali imóvel por algum tempo, observando o castelo e algumas janelas distantes iluminadas, rodeadas de escuridão. Seus olhos vagaram em direção à torre leste e parou por aí, olhando para ela por um tempo muito longo.

Depois de um tempo, a figura moveu-se. Ela levantou a mão direita e apertou-a contra seu antebraço esquerdo. Lentamente, ela virou-se para o castelo e olhou longamente antes de mergulhar na escuridão, espessa e pegajosa. No silêncio de veludo veio um som alto.

Na neve havia só vestígios de folhas e gravetos. Severus Snape tinha ido.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, bem que eu imaginei que o sistema podia ter extraviado o seu comentário, isso já aconteceu, não foi? Isso é de nos deixar fervendo! Agora eu também estou com raiva do sistema, como ele pôde me privar do seu comentário? Isso foi sacanagem! Obrigada por ter enviado novamente.

Realmente é muito emocionante e assustadora a perspectiva de ver as coisas do ponto de vista de Snape, bem como o que ele pensou. Eu senti muita falta de ar lendo essa parte das memórias, pois eu sentia a grande decepção de Harry. Nossa deve ter doído muito! Fica agora muito difícil de crer que houve sentimento por parte de Severus, eu posso compreender Harry. O plano de Snape foi muito interessante, não? Pena que ele teria que matar Harry para atingir seus objetivos, ele iria livrar o mundo bruxo de seu maior tormento: Voldemort. Mas ele não iria fazer isso pelo mundo bruxo, mas por si, pelo desejo desesperado de não ser mais torturado pela escravidão que sofria na mão de seus dois senhores.

Entendo sua decepção... Você vai tomar o partido dos que querem uma morte bem dolorosa para Snape?

Ah, e sim, era para modificar o efeito da poção que Snape pediu, às escondidas, aqueles ingredientes extras.

**Renata,** você acertou ao dizer que Snape estava do lado dele mesmo! Ele queria se libertar, pena que por meios tão tristes... A persistência da sua esperança é admirável, pelo visto você tomou o partido daqueles que acreditam que tem que haver alguma justificativa louvável para tudo isso. Quanto à questão da porta "esquecida" aberta, a sua teoria é muito interessante, no momento certo, irei abordá-la de modo detalhado. Os momentos do cap. "Desiderium Intimum" não ficaram de fora da penseira não, infelizmente você poderá encontrá-la na segunda parte do "Abra seus olhos", onde pode-se verificar o que Severus pensou.


	64. Chapter 64

**57 Me tornei nada**

Hermione parou de escrever e olhou pela janela a neve caindo fortemente. Ela tinha a impressão de que a neve caia com mais força, não dava para ver nada a um pouco mais de um metro, o vidro tinha enormes manchas de neve que constantemente emergiam da escuridão e batiam na janela, provocando um mal-estar indefinido. Como se a qualquer momento, a partir desta escuridão, algo muito mais perigoso fosse surgir, e que estes flocos de neve enormes eram uma espécie de prelúdio. Prenúncio de guerra, que ainda pairava sobre o castelo e que a qualquer momento poderia alcançá-la com seus dedos frios e sangrentos.

Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Não, é apenas neve. Anda muito sensível ultimamente.

Ela olhou para Rony sentado ao lado dela, que estava dormindo com a cabeça em cima de um pergaminho. As últimas linhas do texto foram completamente borradas e ela imaginou que ficariam parecidas com seu rosto quando ele acordar. O próprio pensamento a deixou ruborizada ao tentar arrumar seus cabelos despenteados enquanto tentava desajeitadamente limpar a tinta do rosto dele, ela sentiu um calor no seu coração. Ele era sempre tão despreocupado. Parecia que não havia nada que pudesse fazê-lo começar a se preocupar e ter pensamentos sombrios que pudessem consumi-lo por dentro. Assim como ela. Era como só ele pudesse fazê-la esquecer, às vezes, e embora por um momento, dos problemas que a atormentavam e que pareciam não ter fim. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que exagerava, que não devia ser tão chata, mas ela não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Ela não poderia acenar a mão exatamente como ele e dizer para si mesma, "de alguma forma tudo vai ficar bem." Não podia. Ele fazia isso em todos os momentos. Ele vivia em seu próprio mundo em que não havia problemas, pelo menos não aqueles que não podem ser resolvidos simplesmente esperando eles se resolverem por si. Era um verdadeiro presente. Às vezes, ela se pegou sonhando em poder dar metade de seu conhecimento a ele como um presente. Mas então ele fica com ela simplesmente sorrindo ou fazendo algo absolutamente estúpido e sabe que "de alguma forma tudo vai ficar bem." Mesmo que seja tão despreocupado, certamente ele não é tão ruim quanto parece e, certamente, eles ainda tinham um longo futuro, mesmo que por um momento, a guerra bata nos portões do castelo. Harry certamente vai encontrar alguma forma para derrotar Voldemort ...

Sim, Harry ...

Ela olhou para o grande relógio pendurado na parede. O pêndulo balançando ritmicamente. Era quase meia-noite. Ele tinha dito que voltaria em um momento. Mas agora, desse momento, já tinha passado cerca de três horas.

Ela tentou não se preocupar, mas não conseguia. Ela viu como ele se comportou ao longo do dia. Passou, de repente, do total desânimo para um estado de absoluta ... bem, o quê? Primeiro, ele sorria para si mesmo, antes, noutro momento seu rosto parecia triste. Parecia que ele não sabia onde ele estava e o que fazia. Observou-o atentamente durante as aulas, quando ele olhava para a parede, sorrindo um pouco descontroladamente, seus pensamentos vagavam longe. E o pior era que ela adivinhava para onde eles vagavam ...

Ela não podia relacionar aquilo ao que havia descoberto. Ela simplesmente não conseguia. O próprio pensamento de Harry, Harry, a quem ela conhecia desde a infância, estava... Deus, era até difícil pensar nisso ... estava fazendo amor com o professor, a quem ele odiava, essa memória ... Este mesmo pensamento estava dando-lhe uma sensação horrível, como algo pesado se arrastando em seu estômago. Era tão abstrato, tão ilógico ... Como ele pôde? Como ele poderia estar apaixonada por ele? Afinal, era Snape ...

Não, ela devia parar. Devia mais uma vez começar a pensar como Ron.

Mesmo assim... isso não deixa de significar que Snape é... Snape, é o seu professor, que tem mais que o dobro da idade de Harry. A ideia aqui é que é ... perigoso. Que poderia machucá-lo, poderia ser usado para um propósito, ele pode fazer algo que vai destruí-lo, talvez ...

Ela fechou os olhos, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando profundamente.

Talvez, não seja assim. Talvez ele também sente algo por Harry ...

Assim que ela soube da verdade, começou a acompanhar de perto Snape. Muitos olhares, o comportamento estranho que antes parecia incompreensível para ela, finalmente fez sentido. Ela se lembrou deles. Ele lembrou de como Snape olhou para Harry, como seus olhos seguiam-no sempre que possível, parecendo não poder se conter. Como se ele tivesse uma necessidade interior, uma necessidade de buscar a presença de Harry, a sua proximidade. Agora que ela sabia o que procurar, ela percebeu isso. E quando por acaso passavam no corredor ... Snape olhava-o como se lhe houvessem batido com uma magia impressionante. Ele olhava apenas para Harry, não via ninguém além dele. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que quando ele passava por ele, tinha que se conter com muita força de vontade para não tocá-lo, para não atraí-lo para seu corpo, para não sequestrá-lo. Mas sempre apenas cerrava os punhos e os escondia no bolso de suas amplas vestes negras.

Isto não é comportamento de alguém que odeia.

Foi exatamente o que ela disse para Harry na biblioteca. Ela não suportava olhar para o seu sofrimento. Ela também não poderia deixar de olhar para sua cegueira, mas ela não poderia tirar-lhe a esperança. Porque lembrar como Harry estava feliz quando ele voltou para a sala comunal à noite, a impedia disso. Nunca antes, tinha visto seus olhos com um brilho tão forte. Ela sabia que ele estava apaixonado. Isso ficou evidente à primeira vista. Ele estava loucamente apaixonado. Mas ela nunca esperou que o objeto de sua afeição e da causa de tal felicidade ... poderia ser Snape. Era contraditório. E apesar de tudo não foi capaz de compreender. O que este homem, insensível introvertido poderia lhe dar? O que é que ele poderia oferecer a ele? O que fez Harry ficar totalmente louco por ele? O que viu nele?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sussurros do outro lado do retrado da Mulher Gorda. Imediatamente olhou para a entrada, mas em vez de Harry, viu McGonagall entrar na sala comunal.

Ao olhar para o rosto da professora, uma onda de frio terror varreu Hermione.

* * *

Caminhando ao longo do corredor mergulhado em penumbra, Hermione sentia que o caminho para a ala hospitalar estava muito maior do que o habitual. Ela teve que realmente se conter, para não ultrapassar a professora e correr na frente. Ron por sua vez, tinha problemas em alcançá-las.

De acordo com algumas frases, que McGonagall lhe passou, parecia que Harry foi encontrado por Hagrid minutos atrás nos prados perto do castelo. Ele estava gelado e com sinais vitais quase ao ponto de falência. Quase não respirava quando Hagrid o levou para dentro, e desde que chegou no hospital, não disse uma palavra a ninguém. Admitiu também que temeu que houvessem lançado um Imperius nele, mas foi realizado um teste e nada de mágico foi detectado.

O coração de Hermione batia mais rápido e mais forte a medida em que se aproximava do hospital, avistou suas portas de aço enorme ... e de repente a porta se abriu e a Sra. Pomfrey correu para fora delas.

- Oh, Minerva, ainda bem que está aqui! - Exclamou em pânico. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu saí só por um momento para preparar um medicamento para ele, e quando voltei, a cama estava vazia. Potter desapareceu!

Hermione sentiu seu coração afundar para o estômago. Os olhos da Professora McGonagall se arregalaram.

- Precisamos imediatamente procurar pelo castelo! Ele não podia ir muito longe neste estado! Tem certeza de que ele não está na ala?

Pomfrey acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Eu procurei em tudo, eu verifiquei todos os cantos. E não o encontrei em nenhum lugar.

Hermione nunca tinha visto ela tão assustada. Sabia que a Enfermeira podia manter a calma em qualquer situação. Fraturas, deformidades estranhas, vítimas mortalmente feridas, efeitos de maldições ... nada era capaz de abalar seu equilíbrio, mas o paciente desaparecer de repente era outra questão. Aqui o seu conhecimento e experiência não poderia ser útil para qualquer coisa.

- Nós temos que notificar todos os professores, convocar fantasmas e elfos. Você tem que encontrá-lo assim que possível! Por todos os deuses, um aluno semiconsciente não pode desaparecer assim pelo castelo. Deve estar em algum lugar.

- Eu sei onde deve estar! - Hermione gritou de repente. As duas mulheres olharam para ela com surpresa. - Quero dizer ... Eu acho. Vamos, Ron. - Ela pegou o menino completamente confuso com a mão e começou a arrastá-lo. – Vamos procurar ... - Ela parou de repente, ouvindo um som estranho. Vindo de um dos corredores laterais, irregulares ... batendo arrastado.

Todos os quatro viraram nessa direção. O som se aproximava, e depois de um tempo, em torno da dobra do corredor surgiu ... Harry. Ele andava descalço no chão de pedra, vestido com o pijama do hospital, vinha com a cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no chão.

Hermione quase caiu no chão com alívio, mas o alívio foi apenas temporário, pois quando ele chegou mais perto, e a luz do archotes colocados no muro caiu sobre seu rosto, seu estômago virou.

Porque não era Harry, não aquele que ela viu há apenas algumas horas atrás. Parecia que nesse curto espaço de tempo havia ido sozinho para o inferno. Seu rosto estava pálido e morto. Havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos, mas ela não pôde vê-los porque eles estavam inclinados para baixo, pareciam estar completamente desprovido de expressão. Mortos.

- Potter - Professora McGonagall chamou com voz embargada, quando Harry se arrastou para perto deles. - Você não devia se levantar do leito sozinho e sumir pelo castelo neste estado. Lhe disse claramente para ficar na cama.

- Cara, todos nós ficamos preocupados com você - Ron resmungou, olhando para Harry com uma mistura de medo e alívio.

- Como pôde nos dar esse susto? - Madame Pomfrey disse indignada. - Desaparecer sem avisar! E, além disso, com os pés descalços! Tocando esse chão gelado! Quase congelou lá fora, e agora ...

- Eu tinha que fazer algo. - Harry disse muito calmamente, num tom só de voz, que fez mesmo Hermione ter arrepios. Madame Pomfrey imediatamente abrandou.

Harry passou por eles, nem mesmo olhou-os de relance, e desapareceu atrás da porta do hospital.

Hermione engoliu, mas tinha a impressão de que unhas cravadas na garganta impediam-na de engolir. Trocou olhares com a Professora McGonagall e foi até Harry. Lentamente, ela entrou no hospital, ouvindo os passos de Ron atrás dela e Professora McGonagall murmurando com Madame Pomfrey pedindo-lhe calma, já que a Enfermeira ainda não tinha esfriado de sua completa indignação e descrença.

Harry apenas caminhou e se deitou na cama. Ele se colocou de costas para eles, e se cobriu com o cobertor até o queixo. Hermione olhou para Rony, que encolheu os ombros em resposta. Bem, isso era tudo que teria de apoio por parte dele.

- Fique com ele - sussurrou a professora McGonagall - eu vou atrás do diretor. - Depois dessas palavras ela se virou e se dirigiu para a saída.

- E eu vou terminar a preparação dos medicamentos - disse Madame Pomfrey, se movendo na direção de seu gabinete. - Só cuidem para que ele não desapareça novamente.- Ela jogou um olhar de indignação para a figura magra deitada na cama e desapareceu atrás da porta do outro lado da sala.

Hermione suspirou e caminhou lentamente para a cama de Harry. Ela moveu uma cadeira de frente para a parede e sentou-se, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, sem saber o que realmente podia fazer. Ron ficou atrás dela como um monumento vivo de ansiedade e confusão. Ela tinha tantas perguntas, mas ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Algo em Harry mudou. Muito claramente percebia e temia esta mudança.

- Como você está se sentindo, cara? - Ron falou primeiro, liberando-a de quebrar o pesado silêncio que pairou no ar, porque ainda não sabia o que ele escondia.

- Eu estou vivo, como você pode ver - disse Harry. Sua voz era fria. Ela o conhecia há seis anos, mas nunca ouviu um tom tão frio. Além disso, tinha a impressão de que ele não queria que eles ficassem olhando para ele, que preferia jogá-los para bem longe.

- Fale com a gente - disse ela suavemente. – Estamos preocupados com você. Professora McGonagall disse ...

- Eu não perguntei sobre isso, e não precisa se preocupar. Posso cuidar de mim sozinho.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- O que há de errado com você?

- O que tem que haver? - Ele perguntou, virando-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando para ela.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Os olhos. Os olhos de Harry ... estavam completamente frios. O rosto ... estava tão vazio, como se algo tivesse sugado toda a emoção. Como se lá no frio, onde quase congelou, o seu coração tivesse congelado também. Preenchido com gelo até a borda.

- Como é? Eu posso ver que algo não está certo - ela disse quase melancolicamente. - Hagrid encontrou-o nos prados. Quase congelou lá e...

- Não seja ingênua - Harry interrompeu. - Eu não poderia congelar em algum lugar nos prados. Meu propósito é bem diferente. Eu sou o escolhido. - Ele falou a última palavra com tanto desprezo em sua voz que Hermione estremeceu. - Todos me mantém respirando para que eu possa viver para o duelo com Voldemort. Eu não posso morrer agora. Ainda não.

- Pare de falar em tal absurdo! - Exclamou Rony. - Você ficou completamente louco? Vejo que ficar lá fora no frio congelou o seu cérebro. Como você pode dizer tais coisas?

- Eu posso, porque é a verdade - respondeu Harry calmamente. - Uma vez que eu cumpra essa grande missão, para qual eu nasci, todos, finalmente, poderão dá-me paz... todos.

- Se você quer tanto ficar quieto, eu posso dar a você essa paz agora.- a voz de Rony estava cheia de raiva.

- Pare com isso, Ron - Hermione exclamou, tentando parar com aquilo, vendo que o ruivo ficava com mais raiva.

- Não pare até me ver como inimigo - Harry resmungou.

- Harry só precisa descansar. - Foi a única explicação que poderia dar neste momento para oferecer a esperança dos ânimos se acalmarem. Ela tremia tanto com ansiedade que tinha a impressão de que em breve se espalharia em pedaços.

Ela olhou diretamente para os estreitos os olhos verdes que ela conhecia tão bem, e que agora pareciam completamente estranhos para ela. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Harry, Professor Dumbledore estará aqui em breve. Talvez você devesse falar com ele sobre... alguns casos.

Para seu espanto, os olhos que fitava se tornaram ainda mais gelados.

- Eu nunca vou falar sobre isso. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com isso e se eu descobrir que você foi até ele e disse algo... deixarei de existir para você. Completamente.

- Como você pode falar assim com ela? - Ron sussurrou, antes que as lâminas destas palavras tivessem tempo para atingi-la no coração. - Estamos sempre ao seu lado, independentemente de tudo, e agora está tentando chantagear-nos apenas por que nos preocupamos com você?

- Eu já disse que vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso - disse Harry, movendo o olhar para Rony vermelho de raiva.

- Ótimo! Nesse caso, não ...

- Por deuses, que gritaria é essa? - Madame Pomfrey interrompeu-os, aparecendo como um fantasma com uma garrafa de poção na mão. Lançou um olhar irritado para Ron e Hermione. - Vocês tinham apenas que olhá-lo, não cansá-lo. O menino precisa de um descanso. Se eu soubesse que ia acabar assim, não teria deixado vocês aqui, ainda terão muito tempo para fazer perguntas para professora McGonagall sobre como ele foi encontrado. E agora saiam daqui.

Ron virou as costas e se dirigiu para a porta, mas Hermione tinha um sentimento de que era incapaz de se mover. Ela estava muito chocada e horrorizada. Aos poucos, porém, ante os olhos da enfermeira que soltavam relâmpagos, se levantou da cadeira e foi até Ron.

Harry ... não agiu como Harry. Algo aconteceu com ele. Algo muito errado. E isso era culpa de Snape. Ela estava tão certa disso, quanto o fato de Hogwarts existir. E também tinha algo a ver com Dumbledore, Harry mudou completamente sua atitude em relação ao diretor. E ela não podia contar a ninguém sobre isso e isso a fazia se sentir tão ... tão ...

Enxugou suas lágrimas, arrastando-se atrás de Ron e mergulhou na escuridão pelos corredores do castelo.

Harry exigiu o impossível, exigiu deles que não se preocupassem. Ele era seu amigo mais querido. Sempre estavam juntos, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. Ela não pode deixá-lo, especialmente agora que ele aparentemente decidiu afastar todos aqueles que se importam com dele.

Mas não vai afastá-la. Ele pode tentar à vontade, mas nada do que ele venha a fazer vai atingir seu objetivo, ele não vai conseguir.

* * *

Durante toda a noite não conseguiu dormir. Sua mente estava pesada com nuvens negras de pensamentos. Provavelmente nunca antes na sua vida, se preocupou tanto com Harry quanto agora. Sempre foi capaz de entender seu comportamento, mas desta vez era diferente. Se transformou em um estranho. Alguém que não conhecia totalmente.

Ela conseguiu tirar um cochilo já de manhã. Por esta razão, ela se levantou mais tarde que o normal e quando ela desceu para a sala comunal, a maioria dos estudantes já estavam de pé. Portanto, somente quando vagou os olhos em busca de Rony, notou Harry sentado no sofá em frente a lareira.

Seu coração afundou imediatamente para o estômago. Cautelosamente aproximou-se do sofá e circulou. Harry ficou imóvel, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, apertava as mãos e olhava para as chamas. O fogo aceso refletia em seus óculos e esse era o único sinal de vida em seu rosto, que agora, à luz do dia, parecia ser ainda mais imóvel e inexpressivo do que antes.

Hesitante, sentou ao lado dele, totalmente sem saber o que dizer e fazer.

- Você não deveria ainda estar no hospital, Harry? - Ela perguntou gentilmente.

- Não. - foi a única resposta que recebeu.

- Madame Pomfrey deixou você sair?

- Não.

- E como ...?

- Eu apenas me levantei e saí. Ninguém vai dizer-me o que devo ou não fazer - disse Harry, sem tirar os olhos das chamas e não olhando para Hermione uma única vez. Só agora percebeu as profundas olheiras sob seus olhos. Parecia que ele também não tinha dormido a noite toda.

- Como você está? - Ela sabia que era uma questão de quebrar o pescoço, mas ela tive que lhe perguntar.

- Como nunca antes.

Que resposta era essa?

- Ei você!

Hermione quase pulou, quando ao seu lado apareceu o rosto sorridente de Gina. A menina saltou por trás e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

- Por que vocês estão com faces tão melancólicas? Hoje é sexta-feira, são só apenas algumas horas de tortura e a partir de amanhã teremos o fim de semana, e isso significa primeiro treino de Quadribol! Eu mal posso esperar. E você, Harry?

- Eu não vou jogar na equipe - disse o garoto com calma. Gina olhou para ele com espanto, mas depois riu.

- Não foi uma boa piada.

- Não é uma piada. - Harry virou a cabeça e fitou-a com seu olhar frio. - Nós temos uma guerra lá fora, e eu tenho um trabalho a fazer. Todos esperam que eu derrote Voldemort, e não que eu ganhe a Copa de Quadribol. Voar em vassouras e perseguir bolas voadoras agora é o menos importante. Eu não acho que eu possa derrotar Voldemort, atingindo-o com um pomo de ouro entre os olhos.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram e sua boca foi aberta, como se tivesse ouvido a pior profanação de sua vida.

- Harry se sente mal hoje - Hermione rapidamente interrompeu, olhando para Gina. Sua expressão facial sugeria que a menina deveria ir embora. Ela realmente não queria que todos pensassem que Harry tinha enlouquecido, e que logo iria comportam-se exatamente como antes.

- Ann - Ron resmungou.

- Oh, Ron. - Hermione virou-se para ele com um sorriso cheio de desespero. - Finalmente você apareceu. Vamos para o café da manhã. - Ela deu um pulo do sofá, arrastando Gina ainda em choque, mas Harry não se moveu. Depois de alguns passos, Hermione virou-se para ele. - Vamos, Harry.

O menino levantou-se lentamente e jogou a bolsa no ombro.

- Não vou para o café da manhã. Vou para a aula.

- Mas as lições começam em apenas meia hora.

Harry olhou para seus olhos inertes e disse:

- Nesse caso eu serei o primeiro. - Então passou pelos três e caminhou calmamente em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam sobre a cabeça de Gina, nessa entreolhada, incluíram tudo o que não disseram. O desamparo total.

* * *

Harry se comportou da mesma maneira durante todo o dia. Ele ficava em silêncio, ou respondia com monossílabos. Ou apenas ficava olhando para o espaço, assim como agora.

Embora no Grande Salão, houvesse um zumbido enorme, Harry parecia estar completamente desligado. Ele sentou-se imóvel na frente de um prato vazio, vagando os olhos por risos, estudantes conversando ou comendo. Ele parecia e agia como um robô. Como se sua única função na vida fosse respirar. Como se nunca tivesse existido.

Hermione olhou para ele, sentindo mais e mais um peso opressivo em seu coração. Ainda era um milagre que, por fim, ele tenha vindo para o almoço, embora não tenha tocado absolutamente em nada e não tenha respondido às suas solicitações. Ron estava sentado ao lado, almoçando em silêncio e olhando para o Profeta da manhã, para o qual ela sequer olhou, estando muito mais preocupada com Harry.

- Oh, um outro ataque - disse entre uma e outra mastigada. - O Merlin ... - Ele parou de comer, com os olhos arregalados no texto. - Eles mataram 22 pessoas, incluindo sete crianças ...

Hermione parou de assistir Harry e tomou o jornal de Ron, chocada com essas revelações. Mas muito rapidamente lamentou ter feito isso, porque as descrições das formas em que essas pessoas foram assassinadas, tirou seu apetite e o estômago revirou inteiro com nojo e horror.

- Ó Deus ... Isto é horrível ... nojento ...

- Não seja ridícula - disse Harry. Ambos pararam de ler e olharam para ele com surpresa. - Temos uma guerra. É normal que hajam vítimas. E haverá ainda mais. - Ele falou num tom tão indiferente, que era como se falasse do tempo, e os tivesse persuadindo a fazer o mesmo, como se nada daquilo o afetasse. Mas afinal, eram vidas humanas!

- Você acha que isso é normal? - A voz de Rony tinha um ar de incredulidade genuína. - Nesse caso, você pode ler, como você acha que os Comensais da morte matam?

- Um Comensal da Morte é um assassino perfeito - Harry respondeu calmamente. - Sim, eles são treinados. A torturar, infligir dor, mágoa e matam sem pestanejar. Eles não têm sentimentos. Eles não sabem o que é sentir pena. Voldemort não aceita qualquer um em suas fileiras. Eles são extremamente inteligentes, e vão prosseguir com seus objetivos. Você não pode pará-los. Nada pode mudá-los. Nada pode despertar neles uma sombra sequer de sentimento.

Ron parecia estar na fronteira do surto.

- Você ficou completamente louco? Você fala como se você os admirasse! Não tenho a intenção de despertar piedade neles! Se eu pudesse, eu mataria todos!

- Antes mesmo de pegar a sua varinha no bolso, eles já teriam realizado cinco movimentos à sua frente. São mestres do engano e planejamento. Estarão sempre a vários passos à frente de você. - Na voz de Harry não havia nem uma sombra de emoção.

- Eu não me importo! - Ron quase chorou. - Não podemos sentar e esperar até que assassinem todos os trouxas. Temos de encontrar uma maneira de revidar todas essas coisas que eles estão fazendo a essas pessoas inocentes!

- E vai ser igual a eles fazendo o mesmo que eles fizeram. Cada assassinato destrói a alma. Priva dos sentimentos. Suga as emoções. Eles matam sem uma pausa, porque depois de um certo tempo nada permanece neles. Deixam de notar a diferença entre o bem e o mal, e, portanto, você não tem chance com eles. Eles exploram cada fraqueza sua. Você tem sentimentos, você tem uma família. Eles não se importam com ninguém nem com nada. E essa é a sua vantagem. - A voz de Harry era tão fria quanto seu olhar. -Basta pensar que, ao tentar resgatar alguém, embora por um momento, hesite, imediatamente eles vão usar isso contra você. Enquanto você está preocupado com entes queridos, eles conseguem matar todos eles. E você também.

- Cale a boca!

- Ron, acalme-se! - Hermione não podia aguentar mais. - Harry, por favor pare com isso... - Suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma coruja negra, que de repente caiu entre eles. Ela estava eriçando as penas, esticando a perna com uma mensagem amarrada.

Hermione olhou para a coruja com surpresa.

Mensagem? A essa hora?

Harry enfiou a mão e rapidamente desamarrou a carta do pé da coruja, que voou imediatamente para o ar, gritando bem alto, como se ela quisesse se queixar em voz alta sobre algo.

Harry desenrolou o papel e rapidamente leu, apesar de seus olhos e expressão não mudarem em nada, em sua face surgiu uma estranha palidez.

- O que é isso? - Hermione perguntou, observando-o com crescente preocupação. - Que ...? - Não terminou, porém, porque Harry se levantou e lentamente, sem uma palavra saiu do do Grande Salão.

Mas a ansiedade não queria deixar o coração da grifinória, e agora, após este evento estranho, intensificou-se ainda mais.

Felizmente, Harry apareceu na próxima lição.

Custou-lhe algum esforço, mas no final ela venceu e conseguiu fazer Ron prometer que iria tentar superar o comportamento de Harry. Ela explicou-lhe que Harry precisava de tempo que algo de errado aconteceu com ele e que ele precisava de seu apoio agora, ao invés de explosões de raiva e incompreensão. E para o resto do dia Ron realmente tentou não comentar sobre o comportamento do amigo, embora absolutamente não o compreendesse, e certamente era difícil. Mas certamente não tão duro como quando ela olhava para Harry, sabendo que ela não pode ajudá-lo que ela não pode fazer nada para tirá-lo daquele estado.

Observou-o com muito cuidado, a cada momento com mais cuidado, porque ela sabia que a última aula deste dia era Poções. E isso significava que Harry ia se encontrar com Snape. Iria se encontrar com a pessoa que provavelmente foi a causa de sua atual condição. Mas quando a hora da aula de Poções foi se aproximando, nada nos gestos nem no rosto de Harry, sofreu qualquer alteração. Não mostrou nenhum nervosismo, medo, raiva, qualquer coisa. Mas Hermione estava se tornando cada vez mais nervosa, enquanto Harry ... Bem ... olhava como se ele não tivesse nada com que se preocupar.

Agora também, quando ele estava sentado na sala de aula, esperando a vinda de Snape, simplesmente olhava para o espaço, e seu rosto estava completamente desprovido de qualquer emoção.

No final a maçaneta da porta se moveu, e o coração de Hermione pulou em sua garganta, quando a pesada porta se abriu lentamente, revelando ... a Professora McGonagall.

Quando um murmúrio atravessou a sala de aula cheia de sussurros de incredulidade. Os alunos se entreolharam, completamente surpresos com o súbito aparecimento da diretora da Grifinória.

A professora andou até a mesa de Snape e olhou os estudantes fazendo um gesto com seus olhos negros silenciando-os.

- Sinto muito, mas devido à ausência do Professor Snape, a aula de Poções não poderá ser realizada hoje.

O ruído se fortaleceu. Os alunos começaram a sussurrar entre si, incapazes de acreditar no que ouviram. Pela primeira vez na história, Snape não apareceu na sala de aula!

Hermione olhou para Harry rapidamente. Ele abaixou a cabeça e manteve os olhos fixos na madeira da bancada escura. Era como se pensasse em algo forte.

- Mas isso não significa - McGonagall ergueu a voz para romper o tumulto que estourou - que vocês perderão conteúdo. Vão escrever e trazer na segunda-feira, um ensaio de três metros de comprimento sobre poções de combate a dor, terão informações detalhadas em seu livro da página 265 até 289. E agora...

- Professora ... - Pansy levantou a mão, interrompendo o raciocínio da professora.

- Sim? O que foi, senhorita Parkinson?

- O que aconteceu com o professor Snape?

No rosto de McGonagall passou uma sombra.

- Professor Snape está agora ... incapaz de conduzir as aulas.

Depois destas palavras, na sala de aula houve um murmúrio ainda maior. Estudantes pareciam esquecer-se completamente sobre a presença de um professor.

Hermione olhou para Harry novamente. O menino olhou para a professora McGonagall agora. Suas sobrancelhas estavam contraídas.

- E agora, se vocês puderem me deixar terminar ... - Os alunos ficaram em silêncio por um momento - Eu gostaria de anunciar ... que todos poderão sair da classe. Vocês podem embalar seus pertences e sair, mas com a condição de que fiquem quietos e não perturbem os outros estudantes.

A alegria pela histórica falta de aula de Poções parecia suplantar o choque anterior. Estudantes saltaram de suas cadeiras de uma só vez, assim que a professora fechou a porta, e começaram embalar seus pertences às pressas. Alguns trechos de coversas chegaram aos ouvidos de Hermione:

- O que você acha que aconteceu com Snape?

- Quem se importa?

- Talvez finalmente foi envenenado com seu próprio veneno?

- Ou talvez se enrolou em sua capa, quando ele descia as escadas e quebrou as pernas?

- Haha, boa! Aposto que finalmente alguém viu que ele não era muito bom da cabeça e chutou ele para fora da escola.

- Não, seria muito bom ...

- Você sempre pode sonhar.

- Hahaha.

A classe lentamente se esvaziada.

Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, Hermione tinha acabado de guardar suas coisas, quando ela viu como firmemente Harry se moveu, pegou a mochila e se dirigiu para a saída. Rapidamente jogou o resto dos utensílios na bolsa e correu atrás dele, ouviu passos atrás dela, estava sendo seguida por Ron. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao lado dele, Harry virou-se bruscamente.

- Onde você está indo? - Ela gritou, fazendo uma pausa.

- Eu preciso verificar uma coisa - Harry respondeu, desaparecendo em um dos corredores laterais.

Hesitou na ideia de segui-lo, mas acabou por desistir. Harry aparentemente não queria sua presença. Além disso, ela não sabia muito bem a distribuição das masmorras. Ela virou-se com um suspiro e olhou para Rony, que olhava para trás vendo o amigo sumir.

- Eu estou dizendo a você, alguém o trocou. Este não é o Harry. Não pode ser Harry - disse ele, mordendo o lábio. Hermione se aproximou dele, envolveu seus braços no pescoço do ruivo e se agarrou a ele.

- Aparentemente, não o conhecíamos tão bem quanto pensávamos - ela sussurrou, com os olhos cerrados.

- O que você acha que aconteceu com Snape? Pela primeira vez não apareceu para dar aula. Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas está tudo tão ... estranho.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento. Quando McGonagall deu o aviso a eles, um suor frio lhe quebrou. Na verdade, não tinha ideia do que pensar, embora a ausência de Snape lançasse alguma luz sobre a situação. Talvez ... Harry pode estar se comportando dessa maneira, não por Snape, mas devido ao fato de que ... alguma coisa aconteceu com Snape. Algo muito errado. Temporariamente estava incapaz de encontrar uma explicação melhor.

Oh, gostaria muito de saber a verdade ... porque assim poderia ... ter sucesso em ... talvez se entendesse, ela poderia ajudá-lo?

- Espero que nada de ruim - ela respondeu calmamente e suspirou pesadamente. Ela realmente esperava que sim.

* * *

A lua brilhava, mas extremamente forte, embora o céu oriental estivesse começando a mudar de cor, se transformando em um veludo preto tingido lentamente de tom granada. Ali, no extremo sul, o inverno era muito menos severo do que no norte da Escócia e deixou para trás apenas algumas telas brancas - últimos vestígios de seu reinado.

Entre eles algo incrivelmente longo se rastejava. Os raios da lua refletiam em milhares de escamas sobrepostas que envolvia a pele deslizando ao longo de uma úmida grama morta, era Nagini. Tendo em vista, a extensão da vasta propriedade, um complexo bastante negligenciado no momento, podia-se notar que recentemente, certamente era um jardim maravilhoso.

Deslizou através do chão coberto por tocos e gravetos, entrou numa lagoa suja cheia de ervas daninhas e se dirigiu ao pequeno espaço na base da parede. Mergulhou em um túnel escuro, descendo o tempo todo, e depois de algum tempo saiu com um som arranhado e mergulhou no quarto escuro. Ela começou a rastejar nas pedras frias e irregulares, deixando para trás um rastro molhado e depois de um momento um manto negro que chegava até o solo, chegou no seu campo de visão. Abrandou e roçou na veste como um gato reivindicando carícias.

Uma longa, pálida e medonha mão tocou suas costas, acariciando sua pele.

- Você está de volta agora com a caça, querida? - Perguntou a voz alta e fria, usando sua própria língua.

A cobra sibilou e enrolou-se em torno do seu braço, subiu nos ombros de seu mestre.

Voldemort levantou-se e mais uma vez acariciou Nagini.

- Não precisava ter desperdiçado força. Quando eu terminar com ele, você terá uma grande festa.

Seus olhos se moveram em direção ao centro da sala. No chão de pedra jazia uma figura vestida de preto. Era difícil reconhecer o que estava no meio da forma alagada de sangue, roupas volumosas, cortadas em tantos lugares que não servia para absolutamente nada agora. As fendas revelavam uma pele pálida, em que vestígios de sangue seco misturavam-se com as feridas recém-abertas. Em alguns lugares, a pele era negra, como se algo tivesse queimado-a. Entre as lajes de pedra, sobre a qual jazia a figura, uma corrente escura de sangue coagulado espalhava-se, formando uma poça muito grande.

Parecia que não estava respirando. O que quer que tenha atingido esse corpo, não deixou nada que pudesse ser chamado de vida.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha, se preparando para lançar uma outra maldição.

- Temos que reanimá-lo. Não podemos lhe dar o luxo de morrer na ignorância, certo?

Nos gelados olhos vermelhos de Voldemort queimava uma chama, mas no momento em que ele abriu a boca para lançar um feitiço ouviu-se uma forte batida no quarto.

Voldemort baixou a varinha e olhou furiosamente para a porta.

- É evidente que eu ordenei que eu não deveria ser perturbado! - Sibilou quando a porta abriu-se cautelosamente, e Lucius Malfoy entrou no quarto.

- Perdoe-me, meu Senhor - arquejou, dobrando-se em arco. - Mas isso é muito urgente. Chegou uma mensagem. Para o meu Senhor. O remetente escreveu que, deveria ser entregue imediatamente, caso contrário, uma fúria indescritível se abateria naquele que a atrasasse.

Voldemort abaixou sua varinha e seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Dê-me. - Ele estendeu a mão.

Lucius andou rapidamente e entregou-lhe a mensagem, e depois recuou para trás, dobrando-se em arco. Olhou rapidamente a figura deitada no chão, e seus olhos brilharam com triunfo e satisfação.

Quando a porta se fechou, Voldemort pegou o envelope e olhou para ele. Foi mandada para a Mansão Malfoy, mas as enormes letras diziam: somente para as mãos do Senhor das Trevas. Embaixo em letras menores estava escrita a ameaça do que poderia acontecer com aquele que não entregasse esta mensagem imediatamente. O envelope estava selado. Voldemort moveu-o em sua mão.

- Você vê , Nagini? Quem seria atrevido o suficiente para me enviar uma carta?

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam com curiosidade genuína. Ele quebrou o selo, pegou o pergaminho de dentro do envelope e desenrolou-o. Por alguns momentos seus olhos moveram-se sobre o texto, e quando ele terminou ... em seu rosto frio apareceu uma sombra de triunfo. Sua boca esticou-se em um sorriso de alegria terrificante, e seus olhos se acenderam numa chama de vitória.

Ele virou seu olhar para a figura deitada no chão.

- Eu o subestimei, Severus. – com a carta em sua mão esquerda, lentamente, caminhou até o homem inconsciente. Ele empurrou-o com o pé, virando-o de costas para o piso. O cabelo estava emaranhado e preso com sangue coagulado no rosto mortalmente pálido, gélido, com face cogelada numa expressão de dor. Ele se inclinou sobre ele e empurrou a extremidade da varinha ao longo do corte profundo em sua bochecha. – Fez tudo perfeitamente bem. Perfeitamente. Mais uma vez me provou que você é um dos meus melhores servos.

Ele parou sua varinha sobre seu coração, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar longamente encantamentos ininteligíveis. De sua varinha saia um brilho amarelo que penetrava o corpo maltratado, penetrando e lentamente fechando as feridas abertas. O fluxo de sangue no chão começou a recuar e penetrar na incisão da pele.

O processo durou muito tempo. Só terminou com os primeiros raios do sol na janela da Mansão Malfoy, anunciando que já era manhã de sexta-feira.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Renata**, sua observação sobre as memórias "defeituosas", foi muito perspicaz... O capítulo 62, trará a razão disso ter acontecido... é muito bom manter firme a esperança, a dor fica menor, mas nem por isso deixa de existir, não é mesmo? Faço votos que sua fidelidade seja amplamente recompensada.

**Giny,** você tem razão, é difícil odiar Snape, mesmo com tudo o que ele fez. Alguém que passou por tanto sofrimento na mão de dois senhores egoístas, deve ter a alma tão torturada que tira a coragem da gente sentir raiva, o máximo que sentimos é uma profunda tristeza por ele...

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você está sofrendo com um dos efeitos mais notáveis do Desiderium Intimum: a dúvida constante. A fic é um quebra cabeça, as respostas estão nos mínimos detalhes e a verdade está no invisível, por trás do que é mostrado, é uma trama muito bem engendrada. Essa fic deve ter puxado a tábua de certeza de muita gente. Quando eu li o "abra seus olhos" me lembrei de quando eu li o capítulo da "Torre" do livro Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Snape matou Dumbledore, fiquei com um aperto no coração, mas eu não quis aceitar de jeito nenhum que ele era um traidor, por mais que isso pudesse me fazer quebrar a cara no livro final. Torço para que o seu "papai Noel" seja devolvido mais na frente. Em breve saberemos por que algumas memórias estavam com "defeito". Não formar opinião por enquanto, talvez seja uma boa solução, para não levar outras quedas e para observar detalhes muito interessantes... muitos questionamentos serão levantados nos próximos capítulos.

**Fran**, parabéns por haver acertado o verdadeiro partido de Snape, ele estava do próprio lado. O plano de Snape era perfeito mesmo, iria dar certo, sem sombra de dúvida. A grande questão que paira (e que eu não posso responder nem sob uma chuva de cruciatus) é por que Snape arriscou seu plano não levando Harry para o vilarejo bruxo. seus dois posicionamentos sobre a razão dele ter entregue a senha para Harry estão interessantes. O máximo que posso dizer sobre isso é que, uma deles tem uma boa fração da verdade. Fique à vontade para expor suas teorias.

**E. Andrade**,realmente o que Snape tem feito pode ser encarado como a imposição da decisão dos outros que o relegam ao trabalho sujo. _"... de certa forma é o que ele aprendeu com seus dois senhores que usam todos para conseguirem conquistar o fim que antes definiram" – _você disse bem_._ Compreendo sua visão sobre Snape e o quanto você considera que, após o momento da penseira, ele não deva mais se aproximar de Harry, por definitivamente não ser a pessoa certa para ele. A penseira deixou muita gente com vontade de apedrejar Severus... acho interessante você permanecer do lado dele mesmo não acreditando que ele sentia algo de fato por Harry. De certa forma, ele foi bem vitimizado por seus senhores, isso acaba impedindo a gente que querer o mal dele, não é?


	65. Chapter 65

**58 Que bagunça nós fizemos**

Tudo estava embaçado. A escuridão não queria vir, e o brilho era muito ofuscante, estava parado na fronteira, tendo todos os tons de cinza. Algo mudou nele ... uma figura vacilante, as mãos de alguém o tocou, levantou-o, segurando-o firme. Os sons tomaram forma. Retumbantes, pairando no andar térreo, reconheceu vagamente. Outra voz, percebeu uma superfície rugosa, como paredes, que ele conhecia muito bem, mas não tinha ideia de onde estava. Ele também foi ao terceiro andar ... som de corda de violino quebrado. E... repartidos nas extremidades com sons se embaralhando. Ele se deixou envolver pelas ondas suaves do ruído. Os sons o rodeavam, se agarravam a ele como um velcro, deixando-o sozinho e puxando seus sentidos. Ele queria voltar para o silêncio, queria se dissipar nele, o som que ouvia era o som da sua própria respiração. No frio não sentia apenas frio, havia algo que lhe permitia não sentir nada, exceto um calor crescendo lentamente, penetrando. Agora, foi privado disso, isso se reverteu nele. O calor foi substituído por formigamento cada vez mais chato.

Alguém segurava sua cabeça e sentiu algo queimando na boca. O que parecia lava fluindo ao longo do esôfago. Embargando-o, mas ele não foi capaz de cuspi-la. Ela fluiu por seu corpo, obrigando impiedosamente seus nervos atolados em agonia a funcionar. Tudo começou a coçar. O cinza tomou cores, formas, sombras e as vozes ... Bem, tornaram-se apenas vozes.

- ... rry, você pode me ouvir? Acene com a cabeça.

Lentamente, as formas e cores sobrepostas entre si, mostraram a professora McGonagall dobrada sobre ele. Seu rosto estava inclinado sobre ele com ansiedade.

Ele piscou, sentindo como se seus sentidos se afastassem da luz, e balançou um pouco a cabeça.

O rosto da professora apareceu em relevo. Ela olhou em algum lugar ao lado e disse:

- Ele respondeu. - E então, novamente virou o rosto em direção a Harry. Sua mão tocou a testa. - Como você está?

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. Por um momento, por um momento muito breve ele esperava que tudo isso ... fosse um sonho. O pior pesadelo que ele poderia ter sonhado, mas apenas um sonho, e ainda ...

- Responda-me. - McGonagall ergueu a voz. - Como está, Potter? Você sabe o que aconteceu? Hagrid encontrou-o sobre os prados. Como foi parar lá? O que você fez? Como você pôde deixar o castelo sem permissão e ainda fazer isso no meio da noite? Como você pôde se expor tanto? O que aconteceu?

Harry abriu os olhos, mas não olhou para ela. Seu olhar vagou para o teto branco-neve, vendo coisas que só ele podia ver. Ele não respondeu. Nem mesmo abriu a boca. Ele só olhava para frente, tentando voltar para o quente torpor, do qual retiraram-no contra sua vontade.

McGonagall olhou novamente ao seu lado.

- Acho que está em choque.

- Não se preocupe, Minerva - a segunda voz respondeu. A voz pertencia à enfermeira da escola. - Sairá dessa, eu lhe garanto. Deixe apenas Hagrid trazer a poção que pedi. Vamos trazê-lo à ordem.

A diretora da Grifinória se afastou e suspirou profundamente.

- Potter, por que você sempre tem que se meter em situações assim?

Ao mesmo tempo as portas do hospital foram abertas e Hagrid entrou.

- Harry! Como você está, garoto? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo e caminhando até sua cama. – Nos deu um grande susto! Ficamos com muito medo. O que você estava tentando fazer debaixo de uma nevasca no meio da noite? Iria congelar completamente lá. Teve sorte de eu tê-lo achado. Poderia ter sido devorado por um animal e...

- Hagrid - interrompeu a professora McGonagall. - Eu prometo que você será capaz de falar com ele pela manhã, mas agora eu ficaria muito grata se você desse para Pomppy a poção, depois gostaria que saísse para que possamos cuidar de Harry.

- Sinto muito, Sra. Professora, mas Snape não está em casa.

"Snape ..."

Algo em Harry tremeu. Lentamente ele virou a cabeça e olhou para Hagrid.

"Não está ..."

- Num todo, ele não está em qualquer lugar. Parece-me que ele ... bem, você sabe.

- Hagrid! Muito obrigado, mas você tem que sair.

"Snape não está ..."

- Espere, Harry. Vou voltar de manhã e ver como você se sente.

"O chamado ... Voldemort provavelmente já sabe tudo ..."

- Pomppy, vai cuidar dele. Eu vou atrás de seus amigos. Talvez eles serão capazes de fazê-lo sair deste estado.

"Que horas são? Quanto tempo poderia ter passado?"

- Não saia daqui, Potter. Eu vou preparar-lhe uma medicação.

"Ele não perdoa ..."

"Snape vai morrer ... Voldemort vai matá-lo! Matá-lo!"

Sem hesitar afastou o cobertor e pôs o pé esquerdo sobre as rochas geladas. Ele levantou-se vacilante e olhou ao redor da sala. Ele precisava de algo para escrever. Um pedaço de pergaminho. Localizou-o na mesa ao lado da entrada do hospital. Pegou uma pena, tinta e pergaminho, abriu a pesada porta e foi para o corujal.

Todo o fluxo de acontecimento não dava em outra coisa... todas as vias terminavam no meso lugar. Com a morte de Snape.

É claro que ele pode estar errado. Mas um palpite forte, dizia-lhe que ele estava certo.

Tentou por o plano que tinha na mente em ação. E, na verdade não tem sequer nada que impeça. Ele sabia o que tinha feito. Ele sabia o que deveria fazer. Agora não havia mais nada para detê-lo. Ele tinha apenas um único caminho. Não havia alternativas. Ele poderia finalmente se dar ao luxo de mergulhar naquilo para o que foi preparado desde o nascimento. Não havia mais nada que pudesse prendê-lo ou atrasar o momento em que a corrente iria levá-lo no limite da cachoeira e o lançasse para seu único caminho. Para baixo.

Ele entrou no corujal. Edwige não estava. Provavelmente estava caçando no meio da noite, mas era bom. Ele não tinha intenção de usá-la. Ela era muito característica, e assim, ninguém conseguiria descobri-lo.

Se aproximou de uma janela por onde caíram flocos de neve e entrava um vento gelado. Harry pegou o envelope de um pequeno bolso no canto do vestuário, sentou-se na parede, colocando ao lado a tinta, desenrolou o pergaminho nos joelhos e começou a escrever:

"_Eu vou encontrar com você em duas semanas. Eu irei sozinho. Você será capaz de fazer comigo o que você quiser ou - como você preferir - eu vou fazer o que quiser. Mas eu tenho uma condição. Snape tem que voltar para Hogwarts vivo e bem. Não o mate ou faça-lhe mal. Se eu descobrir que algo aconteceu com ele, e se não voltar a Hogwarts por conta própria, eu juro, que nunca mais vai me ver. Nunca. Me esconderei em um lugar onde você não vai me encontrar._

_Não conte a ninguém sobre essa carta. A nenhum dos seus Comensais da Morte. Ninguém pode saber que nós nos encontraremos. Ficarei à espera de uma resposta com as instruções, a que horas e onde eu deverei ir, estarei pronto para aparecer._

_Harry Potter"_

Mais uma vez, leu a carta e suspirou profundamente.

Ele não tinha intenção de ser uma vítima. Ele não tinha intenção de se entregar para Voldemort. Ele escreveu isso só para Voldemort aceitar sua proposta.

Ele pediu um tempo. Ele pediu duas semanas para ser capaz de tentar se preparar. E então ele irá até Voldemort, e vai lutar com ele. Oh, sem trapaças não terá nenhuma chance, mas irá fazer de tudo para, pelo menos, levá-lo consigo ...

Ele não sabia onde estava seu inimigo. Ele só podia adivinhar. Portanto, escolheu como destinatário Lucius Malfoy, que era afinal um dos seus servos mais fiéis. Certamente teve contato com ele. Mas como fazer com que a mensagem chegue imediatamente? Estava com os segundos contados, a menos que já fosse tarde demais ...

Uma ameaça. Era isso. Todos os Comensais da Morte temiam a ira de Voldemort. Deveria fazer acreditar que Voldemort está esperando por esta mensagem urgente e se ele não recebê-la o mais rapidamente possível, irá puni-los severamente.

Escreveu no envelope mais uma frase, selando-o com sua varinha, levantou do chão gelado e olhou em volta. No mais alto poleiro estava uma grande coruja preta. Ela parecia forte e rápida. Ela devia lidar bem com a tarefa. Chamou-a. Ela voou para ele com relutância.

- Deve levar esta mensagem a Lucius Malfoy na Mansão Malfoy - disse, anexando a carta a seu pé. - Mas, não tome muito tempo. É muito urgente.

A coruja olhou para ele com os olhos âmbar grandes e resmungou em voz alta. Ele caminhou com ela até a janela.

- Voe- disse ele, estendendo a mão. O pássaro abriu as asas e voou para longe na escuridão, e muito rapidamente foi incorporada pela escuridão.

Snape deve viver. Ele deve.

Não importa o que ele fez. Não importa o quanto doeu. Ele era uma parte da vida que Harry deixou para trás. Ele era a única pessoa que lhe dava sentindo. E mesmo que este homem que acabou por ser cruel... não poderia deixá-lo morrer por isso.

* * *

Ele não tinha nem vontade nem intenção de falar com ninguém. Então, por que todo mundo insistiu em atormentá-lo com perguntas e com a sua presença? Ele não sabia, não compreendia nada.

Imediatamente após a saída de Ron e Hermione do hospital, Professora McGonagall apareceu, juntamente com Dumbledore, Harry, apenas moveu-se para trás, cobriu-se até o queixo e fingiu estar dormindo. Não esperava que o diretor pudesse acreditar, mas após a primeira pergunta que Harry não lhe respondeu, desistiu de fazer a seguinte, aparentemente sentindo que Harry não queria falar com ele. Voltou para o lado da Professora McGonagall e falou rapidamente com ela em meio-sussurro, e depois deixou o hospital, deixando Harry sob os cuidados da Sra. Pomfrey.

Dumbledore ... tinha sido sempre alguém em quem Harry confiava imensamente, mas depois que ele viu as infelizes memórias, toda a sua confiança caiu como uma torre de fundações muito fracas, permitindo que ele, finalmente, abrisse seus olhos. Dumbledore acabou por ser ... manipulador igual aos outros. Ele usou todos para atingir seu objetivo. Necessitava de um espião , assim, sem a menor hesitação mandou Snape à morte quase certa. Fez Snape voltar para Voldemort, o fez se tornar um monstro... Foi por causa de sua decisão, egoísta e mesquinha que Snape desejou libertar-se e usou Harry para isso. Ambos foram usados.

Mas isso não é nada. Não pensará mais nisso. Agora não vale mais a pena. Tudo é inválido. Ele deixou a vida atrás dele, os sentimentos, os sonhos ... Agora ele tem uma meta a atingir. É preciso apenas esperar por uma resposta de Voldemort.

Durante toda a noite não conseguiu pregar o olho. Ele estava inquieto e se contorcia na cama, ainda olhando pela janela, esperando ...

E se a coruja não chegou? Será se mandou a tempo? Sua proposta foi boa? Voldemort recebeu sua carta? Ele vai aceitar sua proposta, ou a mensagem vai voltar com... um corpo inerte deitado às portas do castelo?

Ele só podia acreditar que Voldemort não iria querer perder essa chance. Harry estava se entregando praticamente em uma bandeja de prata. Não é o que ele queria? Não era o que queria alcançar?

Quando amanheceu, ele se levantou, vestiu-se e deixou o hospital sem dizer uma palavra, movendo-se para a torre da Grifinória. Ainda era muito cedo para ser capaz de encontrar alguém. A sala comunal estava deserta, perdida no silêncio sonhador, e um crepúsculo enevoado. Harry sentou-se diante da lareira e viu as chamas lamberem a madeira brilhante. Gostaria de saber como seria ter a sensação de chamas, porque lhe parecia que nenhum fogo podia derreter o gelo ...

* * *

Enquanto Hermione e Ron ficaram no café da manhã, ele entrou na sala de História da Magia. No entanto ele não conseguiu ficar lá, porque foi encontrado pela professora McGonagall. Ela o repreendeu por ter deixado o hospital sem permissão e não quis acreditar que Harry se sentia muito bem agora. Arrastou-o para Madame Pomfrey para uma investigação, mas a enfermeira, depois de realizar vários testes, disse com surpresa, que Harry realmente parecia ser quase completamente saudável e que parece ter exagerado à noite com a avaliação do seu estado, e que provavelmente o que a fez deduzir estar congelado foi o estado de extrema agonia mental que o levou a um choque estranho.

Esta constatação levou a uma nova série de questões por parte de McGonagall, querendo descobrir o que o levou a se encontrar nos prados naquele estado.

Isso era demais ...

- Não é da sua conta - finalmente respondeu, levantando-se da cama e jogando a bolsa em seu ombro.- Ficaria muito grato se a senhora me deixasse sozinho, senhora professora. Esta escola, não é uma prisão, e parece-me que o tempo todo estou sob observação constante e não consigo nem me mexer sem causar grande movimentação. A senhora pode me tirar pontos por ter quebrado as regras da escola, mas todo o resto é questão pessoal e eu gostaria que a senhora respeitasse isso.

Depois destas palavras, Harry virou-se e acabou por sair, deixando McGonagall e Pomfrey em choque.

McGonagall não era estúpida. Ele sabia que provavelmente iria correr até Dumbledore para fazer-lhe um relatório detalhado do comportamento de Harry, mas vai respeitar o seu pedido.

* * *

No Grande Salão, havia o barulho habitual. Os alunos de Hogwarts não poderiam comer em silêncio. Refeições sempre foram realizadas na cacofonia de centenas de vozes, risos, gritos, e às vezes até mesmo explosões.

Mas Harry não ouvia. Ele sentou-se envolto em silêncio absoluto, olhando para os rostos sorridentes, faces felizes, rostos de pessoas com as quais se divertiu, gostou, se irritou e com as quais travou uma série de assuntos maravilhosamente triviais, mas agora tudo isso deixou de ter qualquer significado. Porque tudo mudou. Tudo o que era importante para ele, cada batimento cardíaco mais forte, cada uma das emoções que tanto tempo encheu o seu interior ... deixou tudo lá na neve. Para congelar. Para desaparecer. Agora ficou só o silêncio que o rodeava como uma parede, não deixando qualquer som permanecer dentro.

Ninguém, nenhuma de todas essas pessoas ao seu redor sabia o que ele era agora... nenhum deles podia adivinhar ... não sabiam qual destino esperava por ele ... Ele olhou para todos eles e, pela primeira vez na sua vida viu com tanta clareza. Como em câmera lenta. Imerso em seus próprios pequenos problemas envolvidos em comum, talvez confuso, mas na verdade, relacionados a coisas muito triviais... pensavam que o mundo gira somente em torno deles, e nenhum outro lugar existe. E lá estava. Muito claramente, às vezes brutalmente. Só que quase ninguém parecia perceber isso.

Mesmo Ron, como era engraçado pensar que ele imaginou que teria alguma chance em um confronto com um grupo de assassinos treinados. Harry sabia perfeitamente os seus métodos de operação. Ele sabia,pois afinal, conviveu com um deles. Precisamente por este motivo ele sentiu pavor diante deles. Mas Ron não sabia. Ele pensava que ele era onipotente ... que ele podia fazer algo que nem mesmo Moody conseguiria lidar. O melhor Auror que Harry já conheceu.

Cada um deles esperava o mesmo destino. A única maneira de protegê-los antes que fosse ...

- Harry, por favor pare com isso ... - Hermione tentou acalmar a tensão que pairava no ar, mas ele olhou para baixo quando sobre a mesa entre eles pulou uma coruja. Coruja preta.

Harry olhou para ela e mordeu o lábio, teve a súbita sensação de que a sala tinha diminuído, e o teto começou a rachar perigosamente acima de sua cabeça como se fosse entrar em colapso em breve.

Ele recebeu uma resposta. De Voldemort.

Ele se aproximou e desatou a mensagem, após o que, sem perder mais um momento, ele desenrolou e leu:

"_Eu cumpri sua condição. Ele voltou em uma única peça. Eu fiz até mesmo uma exceção por tê-lo tratado generosamente para você. Considere isso como um presente de minha parte._

_Eu estarei esperando por você na sexta-feira após duas semanas, às nove da manhã no círculo de pedra em Belstone Dartmoor. Se você não comparecer, nunca mais irá vê-lo. Nunca._

_É claro que eu atenderei o seu pedido. Ninguém nunca vai saber. Você tem a minha palavra. Este será o nosso pequeno segredo._"

"Funcionou. Eu realmente cosegui isso!"

- O que é ...? Mas que ...? – ouviu a voz de Hermione, mas ela chegou a ele como se por trás de um vidro. O silêncio voltou. Apertou a mensagem na mão e levantou-se da mesa, não prestou atenção ao olhar atônito dos amigos. Quando se viu atrás das portas do Grande Salão, tirou o mapa do Maroto do bolso e olhou para as câmaras de Snape. No quarto, viu um pequeno ponto com a legenda _"Severus Snape"._

Isso foi o suficiente para ele.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na sala de aula, olhando para a parede. A aula já devia ter começado, mas Snape ainda não tinha aparecido.

O que realmente sentia? Bastava ver o homem que destruiu tudo nele, mas que, todavia estava salvo ... Era estranho, mas ele não estava chateado. Não tinha medo. Não sentia nenhuma aversão ou ódio. Só a paz. Paz infinita que sempre chegava quando um homem resignava-se ao inevitável. Segurança. Calma. Ele estava acima de tudo, acima das emoções mundanas. Ele sabia que ninguém poderia alcançá-lo.

Se algo antes o esmagou ... não é mais capaz de esmagá-lo agora. Porque é impossível esmagar uma pedra.

A professora McGonagall apareceu, ele tomou uma compostura invariável. Apenas suas palavras pareciam abalar sua paz:

- Sinto muito, mas devido à ausência do Professor Snape, a aula de Poções não poderá ser realizada hoje.

Ausência? É impossível ... ele viu no mapa. Estava no castelo. O Mapa nunca mentiu. Voldemort tinha o enganado de alguma forma?

Ele tinha que dar uma olhada!

Ele fez isso imediatamente após sair da aula. Não se preocupou com Hermione implorando esclarecimentos, foi direto para o corredor do lado que dava para as câmaras de Snape. Ele se escondeu atrás da esquina mais próxima, jogou a capa de invisibilidade e tirou o mapa. Ficou observando por um tempo. Dumbledore e Pomfrey. Ele teve que esperar até que eles saíssem. Eles o fizeram depois de dez minutos.

- E o que você acha, diretor? Tem uma febre muito alta e está tão fraco, como se ele tivesse perdido pelo menos dois litros de sangue, mas isso é impossível. Eu verifiquei e está tudo normal. Embora eu duvide que nos dias seguintes, ele se abstenha de dar aulas, independente de ter recuperando forças suficiente para ser capaz de ensinar.

- Eu não sei o que pode ser, Pomppy. Sim, eu aposto que aparecerá em sala de aula na segunda-feira. Severus sempre foi teimoso ...

Dumbledore e Pomfrey tinham desaparecido em torno do canto do corredor, e suas vozes sumiram.

Agora ele iria verificar se Voldemort não o estava enganando. Se realmente cumpriu com sua condição. Se ele não matou Snape. Se ele o enviou vivo. Mas Harry tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos se era verdade.

Ele esperou um tempo, ele pegou sua varinha e apontou para a porta.

- Diffindo - ele sussurrou. No corredor surgiu um rugido, como se algo pesado batesse à porta. Harry abaixou a varinha e começou a olhar para a superfície de madeira. Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas a maçaneta finalmente se moveu, e a porta se abriu, e depois Harry viu.

Ele estava com os pés descalços no chão de pedra, vestido com um pijama preto, encostado no portal da porta, como se precisasse deste para não cair. Os cabelos caiam para frente grudando em seu rosto pálido. Entre eles estavam os brilhantes olhos fundos. Parecia com alguém que apenas um fio de cabelo separava da morte. Cabelo muito fino e fraco.

Harry franziu a testa com um pensamento que lhe ocorreu: provavelmente essa experiência deixaria-o em choque ontem, se o visse nessa condição, mas no momento ... neste momento, não sentia nada. Apenas algum tipo de satisfação fria devido ao fato de que este homem estava ali agora só por causa dele.

Ele estava vivo. E não sabia por quê.

* * *

Ele teve que desenvolver um plano de estudo. Ele tinha apenas duas semanas para adquirir conhecimento de novas magias, do tipo que lhe permitiria até mesmo ter esperança de enfrentar Voldemort promovendo algum tipo de resistência. Mas por onde começar? Ele tinha em mente um certo conhecimento que ele obteve durante as duas últimas semanas, estudando dias inteiros na biblioteca e na Sala Precisa. Mas era um conhecimento bastante teórico. Se ele quiser ter algum benefício com isso, teria que passar da teoria à prática.

Por isso, ele passou quase todo o fim de semana trancado na Sala Precisa, que agora atendeu-o com uma sala de treinamento normal - a mesma, onde praticou com a Armada de Dumbledore no quinto ano. Tentou bloquear todas as magias de camuflagem, e de desarmar, ele sabia dessas, mas foi só um aquecimento. Com essas magias não poderia mesmo desprezar Voldemort. Olhou para os feitiços escritos num pedaço de pergaminho, havia copiado aqueles quando ainda podia ir ao Departamento de Livros Proibidos, no qual agora, devido ao bloqueio de Snape, ele não podia entrar. Mas ele não tinha intenção de usá-los, deixaria-os como um último recurso. Se tudo o mais falhar.

Depois de muito pensar, decidiu voltar ao estudo de Legilimens Evocis. Essa magia era muito útil para alguém ser capaz de se desviar. Luna voluntariamente concordou em ajudá-lo, mas a semana logo após o último final de semana foi muito movimentada. Harry perguntou se Tonks ainda estava disposta a lhe dar algumas aulas particulares.

Hermione e Ron ... Bem, temporariamente interromperam o dilúvio de perguntas com que lhe importunavam. De qualquer maneira, Ron, parecia estar ofendido com ele por causa do fato de Harry ter deixado o treino de sábado. É verdade que Harry lhe tinha dito clara e distintamente, que deixara a equipe, mas achava que Ron não acreditou nele. De qualquer forma, Gina, provavelmente, também não acreditou, porque ainda foi atrás dele e disse, que o esperavam na equipe assim que a depressão passar e ele começar a se comportar como o " velho Harry ". Ela ficou ofendida somente quando Harry disse a ela que ele era "uma menina chata que não tem a menor ideia do que está dizendo."

Talvez Harry não estivesse ciente disso, mas parecia estar queimando as pontes atrás dele ...

* * *

Hermione olhou para o assento do banco próximo onde estava Harry. Já era o terceiro dia, e ele continuava a comportar-se como ausente. Ele comia quase nada. Às vezes, ele ia com eles para as refeições, mas achava que fazia isso apenas para manter suas funções vitais, comendo menos do que Bichento. Não, era uma comparação muito boa. Todos comiam menos do que Bichento, com exceção de Ron, é claro. Harry não comia - apenas beliscava alguma coisa. Ela tinha um palpite de que o seu sono também era limitado somente a sesta, porque a cada dia que passava seus olhos estavam afundando mais e mais.

Hoje na sala de aula, também parecia estar totalmente ausente. Só agora, quando eles estavam sentados na sala de Poções esperando o professor, algo no seu pescoço o e ombros sugeriria que ele estava ... tenso? Não, não batia com o seu atual comportamento. Embora desta vez.

Nem uma única vez desde quinta-feira, tinha visto Snape nas refeições. Muitas vezes ela se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido com ele e se estava melhor, ou apareceria na lição de hoje, será que Harry estava em tal estado por isso? Ela tinha tantas perguntas ... Ela estava tão absorta em se preocupar com Harry que estava com medo de não conseguir se concentrar na sua atividade de hoje.

Ela olhou para o relógio. Já havia passado 15 minutos e ainda ninguém apareceu. Os Sonserinas pareciam estar bastante descontraídos e divertidos. Ela se perguntava se isso era um bom ou mal sinal. Talvez ninguém iria aparecer, não é? Ou talvez apenas Professora McGonagall irá aparecer, e irá para frente para anunciar que a aula não poderá ser realizada? Hermione não gostou da ideia. Ela não queria perder mais uma aula. Ela conhecia o livro de co, mas preferia ter a oportunidade de praticar essas poções, que provavelmente apenas...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a maçaneta clicando na porta. Todos imediatamente se calaram e se viraram. Todos, exceto Harry.

Snape entrou na sala. E realmente entrou. Bateu a porta atrás dele, nem mesmo parou, e com a capa acenando atrás dele andou em direção à mesa.

Hermione olhou para ele de perto, quando ele caminhou entre as bancadas compridas, a passos decisivos. Ele não parecia doente. Embora ...

Snape parou no meio da sala e lançou um olhar frio para as bancadas.

Hermione franziu a testa. Embora... pudesse claramente observar uma cicatriz na face direita que anteriormente não estava lá.

O olhar de Snape parou a apenas dois pés dela. Hermione sabia perfeitamente para quem Snape olhava. Rapidamente ela desviou o olhar para Harry. O garoto olhou para a frente. Embora não em Snape, mas através dele. Em seus olhos não havia nada além do gelo frio de indiferença, e seu rosto estava desprovido de qualquer emoção, e ainda ... afinal de contas, provavelmente devia sentir algo ... pois ela ouviu o quanto o seu coração batia!

Ela voltou o olhar para Snape, e quando olhou para a expressão de seu rosto, ela sentiu seus olhos arregalarem. Pois Snape ... Snape encarou Harry com o mesmo ódio que dos últimos cinco anos. E até pareceu-lhe que agora esse ódio era ainda maior do que antes. Como se a mera presença de Harry fizesse algo ferver nele.

Como ... como isso é possível? O que aconteceu entre eles?

- Professora McGonagall pediu-lhe para desenvolverem um trabalho e trazer na aula de hoje - Snape finalmente disse. Sua voz estava fria e silenciosa. Ele puxou sua varinha e virou-a para os estudantes desavisados. - Accio trabalhos.

Das bancadas, das bolsas e pastas começou a voar rolos de pergaminho enrolado. Arrancou o ensaio das mãos de Hermione, da classe inteira voaram rolos que pousaram por sobre a mesa do professor. Snape se aproximou deles e começou a folheá-los. Pegava-os, desenrolava, olhava brevemente e enrolava de volta... e caminhou para sua bancada! Ele parou bem na frente de Harry e olhou para ele de uma tal forma, que fez até mesmo Hermione sentir um formigamento nas costas ... e depois atirou-lhe o trabalho no balcão.

- Ele é muito curto, faltam duas polegadas, Potter. Menos dez pontos por este trabalho minúsculo e menos dez por não ter cumprido as instruções do professor.

A classe ficou em silêncio. Hermione, estava completamente surpresa com o desenrolar da situação, e perfurou um olhar para Harry. Além disso, não era a única a fazer isso. Toda a turma olhava para o grifinória, extremamente interessados em sua reação.

Harry lentamente levantou a cabeça e olhou direto nos olhos de Snape, Hermione viu depois que o rosto de Harry estava mudando, como se a indiferença de gelo houvesse se transformado em... desprezo. Ele olhou para Snape como se o homem fosse ninguém para ele naquele momento.

E fez o que ninguém esperava.

Estendeu a mão para seu ensaio, desenrolou e com calma ... começou a rasgar. Ele jogou os pedaços de pergaminho no balcão, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Snape.

- Pode me tirar mais dez pontos pela destruição de propriedade da escola - disse num tom completamente neutro. Snape abriu a boca, mas Harry foi mais rápido, acrescentando: - E menos dez por RESPONDER sem permissão. E agora eu sugiro que nós comecemos a lição, porque parece-me que cada um de seus alunos vêm aqui para aprender alguma coisa, e não para ver como você dá vazão a seu ódio pessoal e preconceituoso. Professor. - A última palavra foi pronunciada de tal forma como se fizesse feridas na língua e por isso quisesse cuspir para se livrar do gosto.

Hermione, só depois de um tempo, percebeu que estava olhando de boca aberta.

Snape não estourou, como ele costumava fazer quando um dos alunos tentava se opor a ele, porém, o que Harry fez e disse, era uma clara tentativa de suicídio, uma completa falta de amor à vida. Não. Snape estreitou os olhos, transformando-os em duas fendas estreitas, o que fez parecer quase sumir.

- Está tentando brilhar em eloquência, Potter? - Questionou com um tom peçonhento. - Você será capaz de aprender muitas palavras novas pondo em ordem alfabética, por tema principal cada um dos livros da biblioteca. Durante cada fim de semana até o final do ano letivo. Espero que seu talento oratório encontre um lugar maravilhoso para se satisfazer.

Harry levantou os cantos da boca ligeiramente.

- Até o final do ano letivo? Como quiser, senhor. Pelo menos eu terei a certeza de que você não estará preparando outras surpresas para mim ...

Snape abriu a boca, mas rapidamente fechou-a novamente. Parecia que, talvez, pela primeira vez na história, não pôde encontrar uma réplica adequada.

Hermione olhou para os dois.

Harry olhou para Snape com o maior desprezo. A cara do Mestre de Poções estava distorcida de ódio quente. Se comportavam um com o outro como dois maiores inimigos. Por um lado, o desprezo ... pelo outro, ódio ... O que era isso tudo?

Finalmente, Snape interrompeu o duelo de olhar, ostensivamente se afastou de Harry e caminhou até o meio da classe. Com raiva acenou sua varinha na direção da lousa.

- Poção entorpecente. Útil para os primeiros socorros às vítimas das maldições mais dolorosas. Paralisa os nervos, enfraquecendo a dor. Vocês têm uma hora para tentar produzi-la. Comecem o trabalho.

Sem mencionar uma palavra mais, sentou em sua mesa, puxou para junto de si a pilha de ensaios, uma pena, mergulhou-a em tinta vermelha e começou a ler.

Os alunos se entreolharam com surpresa. Alguns, na esperança de que a aula não iria ocorrer, já haviam guardado os seus instrumentos, agora na classe reinava um caos enquanto relutantemente despejavam seus utensílios na bancada.

Hermione só agora começou a respirar. Mais uma vez ela olhou para Harry. O garoto agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Copiava calmamente os ingredientes do quadro. Não precisava ninguém lhe dizer, desta forma, Snape, agora seria um feixe de nervos, e ela apenas ... Ela não podia acreditar.

Ela olhou para Ron sentado ao lado dela. O menino olhou para Harry como se ele não o reconhecesse. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e manteve uma expressão facial de surpresa.

Ela suspirou profundamente e começou a prescrever os ingredientes do quadro.

A primeira metade da aula passou em relativa paz. Snape verificava os ensaios, enquanto os alunos tentavam lidar com a tarefa extremamente difícil que era a fabricação da poção paralisante. Mesmo que ela não tivesse problemas em seguir a receita. Parecia que nem por nenhum tesouro do mundo, sua poção assumia a cor desejada. A poção de Ron parecia vômito, enquanto a decocção de Harry ... Ela teve que piscar para ver se não estava imaginando. A poção de Harry era quase perfeita. Lilás, ligeiramente transparente. Como ele fez isso?

O Ruído que prevalecia na sala de aula, acalmou imediatamente quando Snape se levantou de sua mesa e saiu para uma ronda pela sala. Mas ele não iniciou pela Sonserina como era o hábito. A primeira mesa que visitou foi a que estava Harry, Ron e Hermione. Quase não olhou para a poção de Ron e Hermione, mas quando ele olhou para a poção de Harry ... em seu rosto apareceu uma careta vingativa. Ele acenou sua varinha e a poção evaporou.

- Não, Potter. Menos dez pontos da Grifinória por conta da sua incompetência. Comece desde o início.

Hermione sentiu-se começar a ferver. Como ele pôde fazer isso? A poção de Harry era quase perfeita! Como pôde tratá-lo assim?

Mas Harry parecia não se importar com tudo o que Snape fez. Quando o homem continuou sua ronda, calmamente puxou uma bacia e os frascos com os ingredientes e começou a fazer tudo do zero.

- Excelente, Sr. Nott. Dez pontos para Sonserina. - Hermione virou a cabeça, olhando para Snape curvado sobre o caldeirão do Sonserina.- Você tem um verdadeiro dom nessa área. Em contraste com Potter, que é o maior fracasso da escola. Já li o seu trabalho. Excelente análise. Longo e reflexivo. Alguns, nesta escola, infelizmente, não são tão perspicazes, mas no seu caso não há nem mesmo uma falha.

Hermione respirou.

Não estava nada bem, já era demais ...

Snape foi para a mesa ao lado. E para sua surpresa, toda vez que ele podia encontrar algo que os sonserinos haviam feito bem, comparava dizendo que era muito melhor do que Harry era capaz de fazer. Insultou-o de todas as formas possíveis, como se o veneno represado nele finalmente pudesse sair. Fluiu e fluiu e fluiu, mordendo mais profundamente, e Harry ... Harry apenas ficou sentado preparando a sua poção, não prestou atenção em nada do que Snape disse.

Hermione admirava sua compostura. Ela quase tremia de indignação, e foi parar na fronteira da explosão.

Finalmente, Snape terminou sua ronda e voltou para sua mesa. Hermione suspirou com alívio.

O que possuiu ele? Como ele pôde se comportar assim? Ele sempre foi desagradável, mas desta vez ultrapassou todos os limites. Parecia como se de repente tivesse alguma obsessão por Harry. Ou melhor, para provocar Harry e misturá-lo com lama.

A segunda metade da aula passou de modo normal. Pouco antes do final da aula, Snape levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Seu tempo acabou. Peguem um pouco do conteúdo, encham um frasco, assinem e deixem nas bancadas.

Os alunos começaram a verter os líquidos nas garrafas, arrumaram ingredientes e instrumentos e levaram para o armário. Mas Harry permaneceu no lugar, medindo com precisão as gotas de óleo essencial de veneno de escorpião.

Quando o sino tocou, uma multidão de estudantes correu para a porta, deixando suas poções feitas mais ou menos com sucesso sobre a mesa.

- Esperem por mim - Harry pediu, gentilmente agitando a poção e não tirando os olhos dela. – até eu terminar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, fechou a bolsa e sentou-se no banco. Ron estava um pouco mais ansioso, mas vendo o olhar de Hermione, obedientemente sentou ao lado dela.

A classe tinha apenas alguns alunos retardatários quando Hermione viu Harry verter a sua poção dentro da garrafa, ela sentiu uma sombra. Cheia de pressentimentos olhou para cima. Além de sua bancada, estava Snape, medindo Harry com um olhar frio e calculista.

- O tempo já terminou, Potter. Vai custar-lhe menos dez pontos. Total perdido na aula de hoje, quarenta pontos. Espero que ...

- É surpreendente que você possa ser capaz de contá-los tão rapidamente - Harry interrompeu. - Habilidades Senhor, merecem ser elogiadas.

Hermione olhou com horror e cobriu a boca com a mão, e Ron tão rapidamente endireitou-se na cadeira, que ele quase saiu dela.

Os olhos de Snape queimaram como o fogo do inferno, havia algo sinistro, e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Este comentário afundou completamente sua casa – arrastou em uma voz mortalmente severa. – perdeu todos os pontos da Grifinória. Você começará do zero. Além disso ...

- Harry não queria dizer isso! - Hermione chamou a palavra, sentindo um suor frio banhando-a. Todos os pontos? Snape levou todos os pontos? – Perdoe-o, professor. Ele realmente não tinha isso em mente!

- Ela está certa! - Ron parecia estar igualmente em choque. - Você não pode levar-nos todos os pontos por causa disso! - Apontou acusadoramente para Harry. - Ele ... perdeu a cabeça. Ele não sabe o que diz.

- Tenho certeza de que Potter está bem ciente do que ele disse. Ele sofrerá as consequências. - Ele virou um olhar de fogo ardente para o olhar gelado de Harry. - Além disso, por causa de sua impertinência, no próximo mês irei avaliar cada um de seus trabalho reduzindo pontos. E se você ainda me tratar com tanto desprezo, reduzirei a avaliação de seus amigos. Estamos entendidos? - Sibilou Snape, empurrando um olhar ferino para Harry.

Hermione olhou para Harry, assustada. O menino lambeu os lábios e encolheu os ombros com indiferença e respondeu:

- Sim, senhor.

Parecia haver aceitado a ameaça de Snape apenas como alguém que não queria perder sua paz e tranquilidade com tais coisas, pois não queria perder tempo ou energia falando com um homem que despreza.

Ron virou-se vermelho para Harry com cara raiva.

- O que há de errado com você? Em geral, não reconheço você! Primeiro, você desiste do Quadribol, então insulta Gina, e agora isso! - Hermione viu Snape mover o olhar para Ron e levantar uma sobrancelha. - Você não poderia simplesmente calar a boca? Por causa de você, perdemos todos os pontos!

- Pare com isso, Ron! - Hermione tentou acalmá-lo, mas Ron, provavelmente resolveu derramar toda a tensão que cresceu entre eles por vários dias, e estourou.

- Então o quê? - Ele olhou para ela. Ela viu que ele estava furioso. Ela viu em seus olhos a sensação de decepção e traição. Não surpreendeu-se. Seu melhor amigo de repente se transformou em alguém completamente diferente, e ele nem sabia o por quê. - Afinal de contas sabe como se comportar sozinho! Eu suspeito que o verdadeiro Harry ficou em algum lugar nas campinas, porque você - ele olhou para Harry - não quer ser meu amigo.

- Não diga isso, Ron! - Hermione exclamou, ao mesmo tempo, em que Harry virou a cabeça para Ron, perfurando-o com um olhar tão frio que o ruivo imediatamente empalideceu e ficou silencioso.

- É, seria bom você ir procurá-lo lá - disse numa voz fria desprovida de emoção.

- Talvez eu deva fazer isso- Ron resmungou com raiva, então pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a saída.

Hermione franziu os lábios, sentindo as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela sabia que agora não podia evitar. Ela terá de falar com ele, embora tivesse sérias preocupações de que não será fácil.

Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, veio a voz zombeteira de Snape:

- Que apresentação tocante ... - Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou para o homem. Snape olhou para Harry com uma intensidade de queimar, enquanto Harry estava calmamente concentrado em guardar seus pertences. - Você sempre tem que desempenhar um papel importante em todos os dramas, não é, Potter?

Harry parou de arrumar suas coisas. Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos negros do homem.

- Sim, senhor. Sempre.

A cara do Mestre de Poções mudou instantaneamente, transformando-se numa máscara pálida e inacessível.

- Saia da minha vista - ele sussurrou. - Imediatamente. - A voz de Snape quase vibrava. Ele se virou para eles e voltou para sua mesa, pegando os trabalhos.

Harry voltou para sua arrumação. Hermione apenas sonhava sair dali. Ela teve a impressão de que o ódio formava cristais de gelo no ar.

Harry fechou a bolsa e se levantou de seu assento, mas no momento em que ele fez ... fechou os olhos e oscilou perigosamente. Ele voou para a frente, esbarrando na bancada, mas felizmente conseguiu resistir à queda apoiando-se com os braços em cima do tampo de madeira, que o impediu de cair. Mas isso não impediu dos frascos tombarem, rolarem na bancada e bater no chão.

- Harry! - Hermione jogou-se nele, apoiando-o. - Você está bem?

Ela olhou para Snape. O homem olhou para eles por cima do ombro. Podia ver surpresa em sua face.

Harry apertou a mão à testa.

- Nada. Eu só ... minha cabeça girou um pouco. Vamos. - Ele olhou para o frasco quebrado. O olhar de Hermione seguiu o trajeto de seus olhos.

- Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito ... Talvez eu possa consertá-lo?

- Deixe. Não tem como consertar. O máximo que você pode fazer é limpar essa bagunça. Para que não haja nenhum traço disso. Além do mais, não ia ser válido...

Hermione suspirou e puxou sua varinha, mas quando apontou para os pedaços de vidro quebrado no líquido roxo derramado no chão, viu os pedaços do frasco se unirem junto com a poção dentro.

Rapidamente levantou a cabeça. Snape estava com a varinha estendida e olhos semicerrados.

A garrafa pousou na bancada em boas condições, embora a poção estivesse apenas pela metade.

Harry observou-a por um momento. Ele levantou a cabeça. Não olhou para Snape. Ele só se inclinou, pegou a bolsa, jogou-a no ombro e sem uma palavra caminhou até a saída. Mas Hermione ficou um pouco. Ela olhou para o frasco reparado, e depois para Snape que guardava a varinha. Mas no momento, que o professor lhe lançou um olhar frio, rapidamente se virou e correu atrás de Harry.

Não concordava com Harry. Tudo pode ser reparado. Se você souber como.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Mulamxd,** sua aposta pode render bons frutos, de fato ainda há "muito caroço nesse angu". Bom, quanto as suas perguntas:

Sobre se Harry vai perdoar Snape... estou me coçando dos pés a cabeça para responder, mas não posso...

Se Snape pretendia levar Harry para Voldemort: Sim, ele pretendia, ele iria fazer isso, pode ter certeza disso. Esse era o plano e ele se esforçou muito para o grande momento, o momento em que Harry iria beber a poção e estaria no ponto para ser levado para Voldemort que já estava esperando. Mas, algo saiu dos trilhos... e em breve saberemos o que atrapalhou Snape no momento crucial da execução de seu plano perfeito.

Sobre a autoria da carta enviada para Voldemort: acredito que a esta altura nem preciso dizer mais, não é? Mas, sim, foi Harry.

Se os dois irão acabar juntos: acredite em mim, eu estou junto com você no desejo de saber se eles terão final feliz, mas eu tenho que confessar que eu não sinto bons ventos soprarem rumo ao final... espero está enganada...

**Mazzola Jackson Lupin**, que bom que você está gostando. A autoria da carta é de Harry.

**Renata**, a carta (enviada Por Harry) foi a salvação de Snape, se não fosse ela, ele teria virado ração de Nagini... e Harry está usando o gelo para esquecer a dor, esquecer de sua própria existência é uma ferramenta para esquecer de que é capaz de sentir.

Saberemos sobre Severus em breve... vai ser uma confusão de emoções para os leitores... prepara-se.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, você tem razão sobre Harry "ele está agindo como todos sempre o trataram, como uma arma de guerra." Também estou mortificada por Snape... ele sabia o que iria encontrar caso falhasse. O Lorde das Trevas deixou isso bem claro para ele no capítulo _50 "silenciosamente em pedaços"_ – _" Você sabe o que você vai encontrar, se você falhar ..." _– ou seja, ele seria torturado até a morte! A morte era o resultado inequívoco.


	66. Chapter 66

**59 A contagem regressiva**

A escuridão rodeava. Densa e impenetrável. Havia um frio desagradável, que regou sua pele com um suor frio. Estava em um quarto pequeno e apertado. Não havia janelas que poderiam deixar mesmo uma luz fraca entrar. Tinha algo disperso na escuridão sufocante que parecia quase subir em sua garganta. Ele não via nada, nem mesmo os braços estendidos, tocou algo frio, paredes lisas, tentando encontrar uma saída.

Onde estava? O que estava acontecendo? Onde ele foi parar? Onde estão todos?

Movia-se às cegas, procurando desesperadamente por qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a sair desse lugar terrível. Não havia nada além da escuridão, frio e vazio. Ele sentiu que algo pressionava na escuridão em cima dele, e o quarto estava encolhendo, e se não descobrisse rapidamente como sair, seria esmagado. Absorvido. Sepultado.

Ele devia sair dali! Devia!

Ele tocou uma outra parede e saltou para trás quando a parede de repente brilhou e se transformou em algo semelhante a um vidro muito grosso, áspero, através do qual penetrou a... luz!

No começo, ele estreitou os olhos, cegos pelo brilho, mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram ao brilho à distância, viu um vulto escuro.

Ele foi até aquele ponto na parede e forçou os olhos, tentando ver algo além do vulto escuro, mas cobria toda a superfície desigualmente e isso efetivamente impediu-o de ver.

Talvez se ele gritasse, este vulto iria ajudá-lo? Poderia encontrar uma maneira de liberá-lo dali?

- Hei! - Exclamou, e imediatamente se arrependeu quando sua voz ricocheteou nas paredes e bateu-lhe nos ouvidos de modo vingativo, o som quase quase perfurou seus tímpanos. Tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos, mas foi apenas um momento, e quando se levantou, viu que ... a figura começou a se mover. Sim! Parecia ter ouvido! Estava vindo em sua direção.

No entanto, não foi isso que o colocou na maior consternação. Foi o surpreendente calor que emanava por trás do vidro agora. Ele sentiu isso no rosto. Ele sentiu cócegas na pele sua pele congelada, aquecendo-a. Era tão bom ... tão diferente do frio. Melancolia. De tudo que o cercava.

A figura escura ficou cada vez mais perto e parecia que com ela se aproximando, o brilho e calor radiante estava se tornando intenso. Ele tentou ver o rosto do estranho, mas era impossível. A barreira que os separava era muito grossa e áspera, deixava tudo que tentava olhar, distorcido. Ele só via uma silhueta negra, que agora - ele estava certo - parou ao lado da parede de gelo e olhou para ele.

Ele não queria ficar ali. Ele queria chegar ao outro lado, sentir o calor em toda parte, em si mesmo! Ele estendeu as mãos e os dedos tocaram na superfície fria.

- Leve-me embora - ele sussurrou.

A figura moveu-se e levantou a mão. Ela tocou o vidro no mesmo lugar onde sua mão estava, e não tinha barreira que pudesse separa-los, seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Mas ao mesmo tempo, algo inesperado aconteceu. O vidro estalou e começou ... a congelar. Exatamente o ponto onde ele violou o cárcere desconhecido. O gelo se espalhou rapidamente, quase que cortando completamente a luz e o calor.

Antes que ele pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, sentiu o frio gelado rastejando na sua pele, ao longo da palma das mãos, cobrindo-as com geada. Ele tentou afastar suas mãos, mas ele não pôde fazê-lo. Com horror, viu o gelo rastejando no seu antebraço, atingindo pontos cada vez mais longe. Desesperadamente, ele começou a se contorcer, querendo afastar suas mãos, não deixar que a geada corresse para mais longe e atingisse seu coração ...

Ao mesmo tempo, algo bateu em sua cabeça e ele descobriu que estava em sua própria cama com as mãos estendidas na frente dele e coração batendo freneticamente.

Foi apenas um sonho ... Apenas um sonho. Sonho. Nada mais.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e baixou as pernas da cama, inclinado-se para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e tecendo os dedos em seus cabelos.

O dormitório estava quieto, só ocasionalmente interrompido pelos roncos de Ron.

A cabeça ainda estava martelando-lhe depois de bater na cabeceira da cama, mas seu coração estava voltando lentamente ao seu ritmo habitual.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Já era madrugada. Ele dormiu apenas duas horas. E... assim, já era terça-feira.

Ele tinha 10 dias. Dez dias ... O que pode ser feito em 10 dias?

Moveu-se e endireitou-se, suspirando profundamente. Ele olhou para seu travesseiro e estendeu a mão para ele, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. A carta de Voldemort. Ele a leu tantas vezes que quase não podia mais contar. Mas ele fez isso. Leu novamente. Como se de alguma forma isso pudesse ajudar a descobrir algo para vencê-lo.

Não ajudou. Apenas lembrou-lhe que tudo isso era real. Toda vez que ele lia esta carta, percebia que a hora chegou. Esta hora era agora. Este é o momento. O momento pelo qual esperou toda a sua vida, e que sempre adiou. Finalmente chegava. Não há como voltar atrás. Iria ao encontro de Voldemort. Deixaria tudo para trás, na frente dele havia apenas um objetivo.

Derrotá-lo.

Mas como ele faria isso? Por onde ele deve começar? Voldemort não tem, em geral, quaisquer pontos fracos? Já foi um homem, embora seja difícil de acreditar. Deve ter algo. Ele respira, o sangue circula em suas veias, o cérebro opera. É um ser vivo e todo ser vivente pode de alguma forma ser privado da vida. Mas a questão não é sobre seu corpo ou alma. Afinal de contas, uma vez viveu. Foi morto e seu espírito de alguma forma manteve-se e voltou. O ponto era o seu poder, ele era um bruxo muito poderoso, talvez mais do que Grindelwald. É a magia que o mantém vivo. Ela é o seu ponto fraco. E Snape descobriu isso. Concebeu um plano perfeito para se livrar de Voldemort sugando todo o seu poder. Era uma pena que na oportunidade iria se livrar de Harry ...

Mas ainda deve haver alguma outra maneira! Alguma lacuna. Algo que ninguém pensou ...

Enquanto ele não encontrar, terá de se concentrar no que está, pelo menos, teoricamente ao seu alcance. Devia se aplicar em feitiços ofensivos e exercitar Legilimens Evocis. Combinou se encontrar com Luna logo após as aulas. Ele tinha tão pouco tempo ... Mais não poderia deixar de ir para as aulas, pois não queria chamar atenção para si ainda mais. Suspeitava que se ele faltasse ao menos um dia, McGonagall iria aparecer no seu dormitório com o corpo docente inteiro.

Aparências. Isso é o que aquilo significava. Manter as aparências. Embora a situação ocorrida na aula de Poções de ontem, tenha chamado a atenção de quase a escola inteira sobre ele, quando ficou claro que o número de pontos da Grifinória, num prazo de duas horas de aula, caiu para zero, e que , aparentemente, Potter tinha a ver com isso. Mesmo sabendo que McGonagall, correu para convencer Snape a desfazer seu exagero, sabia que isso não deu muito resultado, porque o número de pontos não se moveu.

Harry fez Snape colocar para fora o ser que sempre foi, provavelmente, estava extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo agora. Não precisava falsificar nenhum gesto. Finalmente, ele poderia mostrar sua verdadeira face, que por tanto tempo foi forçado a esconder e reprimir. Finalmente, ele poderia mostrar o quanto ele odeia Harry, o quanto ele despreza, e agora, quando Harry havia destruído todo o seu plano, ele provavelmente o odiava ainda mais ...

Gostaria de saber se estava se perguntando por que Voldemort havia poupado sua vida ... mas nunca irá entender, porque não virá à sua mente que Harry, depois de tudo que ele viu na penseira, seria capaz de fazer algo tão louco quanto o que fez para salvar a sua vida.

Harry tinha mais do que certeza de que Voldemort manteve sua palavra e não disse nada para Snape sobre qualquer coisa. Certificou-se disto, no momento em que o homem lhe deu uma detenção até o final do ano letivo. Ainda se lembrava da satisfação com que ele fez isso... Não, Snape não sabia de nada. E Harry estava igualmente certo de que nem ele e nem ninguém sabia a respeito. Voldemort não era estúpido. Manter o sigilo de tudo era muito conveniente. Ele não podia correr o risco de que de forma alguma Dumbledore ficasse sabendo, havia muitos filhos e filhas de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Poderiam estragar o seu desejo de triunfo...Não, ninguém, exceto Harry e Voldemort sabiam, o resto não tem a menor ideia sobre o que vai acontecer em breve.

É claro, Harry não era um idiota, e deduziu que Voldemort não quebraria a promessa de manter em silêncio o momento e local exato do encontro. Finalmente poria as mãos em Harry Potter. Não deixaria essa oportunidade fugir. Irá mergulhar na glória. No final seria capaz de dizer a todos, mesmo Albus Dumbledore. "Aqui está o seu herói, o escolhido ... olhe para ele ... olhe como está derrotado ..."

Harry cerrou os olhos.

Pensar sobre sua própria morte ... não foi muito agradável. Mas muito pior foi o pensamento do que Voldemort vai fazer com ele se ele finalmente conseguir por suas mãos nele. Por quanto tempo vai torturá-lo? Por quanto tempo vai atormentá-lo antes de satisfazer o seu desejo de vingança? Por quanto tempo?

A visão do sonho que sonhou há algumas semanas atrás, passou por sua cabeça como um punhal. A simples lembrança da dor fez sua pele ser coberta por um arrepio doloroso.

Ele não pode deixar isso acontecer. Não pode pensar que as coisas vão dar errado... vai trenar com base no pior cenário possível, então ... então ...

Cerrou os dedos no cabelo e deixou escapar de seu peito um longo suspiro.

* * *

- Legilimens Evocis! Legilimens Evocis! Legilimens Evocis! Legilimens Evocis! Porra!

Harry abaixou a varinha e limpou o suor da testa.

Ele estava exausto. A cabeça latejava-lhe de tentar se concentrar, suas pernas estavam tremendo como um pudim. Ele recuou e encostou-se no banco.

Luna suspirou e inclinou a cabeça, olhando para Harry, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não acho que vai funcionar, mesmo que pronuncie esse feitiço umas cinquenta vezes. A questão aqui é mais o como e não a quantidade...

- Eu sei - respondeu, cansado e esfregou os olhos. Duas horas tentando lançar um feitiço e ele não se saiu completamente bem. Não importava o quanto ele limpasse a mente. Não importava o quanto Luna tentasse ajudá-lo, abrindo a sua mente. Levantou-se um pouco. Ele não podia sentir o feitiço, ele não conseguia encontrar o caminho. Nem sequer sabia qual caminho ele devia seguir.

- O que você leu sobre essa magia? - Perguntou a corvinal.

Harry franziu o cenho. O que ele leu sobre isso? Lembrou-se de um velho livro que encontrou no Departamento de Livros Proibidos.

- Hmm ... que, para poder usar esse feitiço, você tem que ser um Oclumente perfeito, ou desejar tanto lançá-lo a ponto de dar a sua própria vida por isso.

- Então é muito estranho que você não consiga ...

Harry piscou e olhou para a menina. Poderia ser sarcasmo? Mas Luna olhou para ele com a mesma inocência de costume.

- Eu não sei o que você pensa sobre mim, mas... - Começou.

- Não sabe. - Luna sorriu. - Por que você não entra em minha mente.

Harry olhou para ela de perto. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que sob aquela cabeça havia uma mente louca, mas afiada como uma navalha.

- Você poderia pensar que eu deveria desistir dele ...

- E o que importa o que eu acho? - Ela perguntou. - Então você acha que conseguirá derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem gritando com ele até a morte?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Voldemort usa este feitiço. É a única maneira de se defender contra ele. Nenhum feitiço escudo vai me ajudar. Eu não sou capaz de machucá-lo fisicamente. O que mais me resta? - Luna abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry tinha avisado a ela. Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de tais discussões. Ele só não ia desistir. - Podemos marcar um encontro na quinta-feira? Vou tentar novamente.

A menina fechou a boca e jogou-lhe um olhar longo e pensativo.

- Você não vai fazer algo tolo, não é Harry?

- Claro que não - ele respondeu suavemente. Ele não podia dizer a ela. Apesar de que ela pudesse ouvi-lo de modo indulgente, mesmo que ela não aceitasse. - Mas eu tenho que treinar. Eu devo finalmente aprender algo útil.

- Acho que você deveria antes de tudo, relaxar. Parece que sua cabeça está repleta de Nargoperôneos.

- O quê?

- São organismos parasitas microscópicos. São parecidos com os Narguleses , mas muito mais perigosos. Eles fazem um ninho no cérebro e começam a se alimentar da energia liberada pelo trabalho estressante dos neurônios. E, a julgar pelo seu comportamento, não duvido que você já os tem.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar frio, mas ela ainda olhou para ele com uma expressão absolutamente inocente no rosto. Ela cruzou as mãos atrás das costas e moveu os olhos por um momento sobre o teto como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Se você não quiser mais exercitar, talvez a gente devesse brincar de ver quem encontra mais bugigangas nas saídas? Este é um jogo muito agradável. Descarrega a tensão e... mostra para você que mesmo quando parece não haver esperança... você sempre pode encontrar um novo par de meias! - Ela sorriu alegremente.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje - ele suspirou, empurrando-se do banco. - Nós vamos nos encontrar na quinta-feira depois das aulas - disse em tom seco e foi até a porta, mas no mesmo momento ele ouviu a voz suave de Luna:

- Harry ... Lamento que o seu relacionamento não tenha dado certo.

Ele parou abruptamente. Mas não se virou.

- Sabe, construir um muro e se encerrar dentro dele não vai ajudá-lo de qualquer forma - continuou. - É como colocar uma barragem sobre um rio espumante. Um dia, finalmente, não vai suportar a pressão da água e estourará.

Harry cerrou os lábios. Ele não respondeu. Eu só foi para fora.

* * *

A maioria dos escritórios dos professores eram localizados no primeiro andar, razão pela qual os alunos sempre estavam tentando evitar este lugar. Mas Harry foi seguindo pelo corredor do primeiro andar, indo em direção ao gabinete de Tonks. Ele esperava que agora que voltou do jantar, durante o qual não permitiu que Hermione lhe amolasse, poderia se dedicar em revisar um livro, que ele conseguiu em sua última visita na biblioteca. Ele achou muito interessante o feitiço que irá ...

BOOM!

Seus pensamentos se dispersaram quando, voltando-se para o corredor seguinte, colidiu com algo escuro e alto.

- Oh - ele gemeu, voltando dois passos para trás, no último minuto capturou o equilíbrio e ouviu um ronco baixo de surpresa sobre ele. Teve apenas um vislumbre de uma longa fila de botões minúsculos e o odor penetrante que violentamente lhe penetrou as narinas com aroma de ervas, teve a consciência de que, alguém bateu-lhe com a força de um cavaleiro com pressa.

Imediatamente ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar penetrante dos olhos negros. Olhos, que brevemente se arregalaram de surpresa, mas depois assumiram um ar repulsivo.

Snape. Ele estava na frente dele. Pela primeira vez desde então ... era a primeira vez, que Harry o via tão perto depois de tudo ...

Um único toque de seus olhos, Harry percebeu todas as mudanças que se instalaram nele desde seu último encontro. Mudou. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos e uma tez cinzenta insalubre. E agora Harry teve a chance de ver de perto a cicatriz localizada na bochecha. Mas a surpresa momentânea, que lhe permitiu contemplar de forma involuntária aquela marca, rapidamente deu lugar à indiferença fria.

Ali estavam diante dele um homem que ... que ... que deixou de existir para ele. Sim. Snape ... pertencia a uma vida anterior. Nesta nova vida, ele não contava. Ele não devia contar.

Harry deu um passo para trás, endireitou-se e apertou seu queixo, olhando para o homem com um desafio em seus olhos. Snape se endireitou. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas escuras e olhou para Harry como se ele olhasse para um verme que esmaga-se com o sapato e pede por uma pisada. Seus lábios finos foram apertados em uma linha fina e pálida. Vestiu uma máscara de ódio.

Por um momento, apenas o mediu com um olhar de aço, como em um duelo não-verbal, que se assemelhava a uma espécie de prelúdio para a batalha real. Harry tinha a estranha impressão de que o ar se tornou muito denso, tanto que era impossível respirar.

Involuntariamente cerrou os punhos. Ele não queria olhar para Snape, ele não queria ficar perto dele. Snape não merecia isso ... não tinha direito de aproximar-se dele! Harry só sentia vontade de ir embora.

Ele deu um passo para o lado direito para desviar da silhueta preta, mas o homem se moveu e postou-se rapidamente na mesma direção, bloqueando seu caminho.

Foi ... surpreendente.

Olhando novamente para o homem, uma explosão glacial ocorreu. Como se ele estivesse tentando acertar Harry. Desafiá-lo.

Harry apertou os olhos em aviso deslocando-se para a esquerda, tentando evitá-lo, por outro lado, Snape deu outro passo, impossibilitando sua passagem novamente.

O que ele estava pensando? Como se atreve a ...?

O ar tornou-se ainda mais denso. Harry percebia o gelo passear em sua pele enquanto ele encarava o olhar intrusivo dos olhos negros.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento para trás, ele ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando. Snape quebrou o contato visual e olhou para o corredor.

Por uma fração de segundo, Harry viu irritabilidade em sua face. O homem apertou os olhos, o ardor daqueles olhos novamente tocou o rosto de Harry e sem uma palavra passou por ele, se comportando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry se virou. O ar retornou à sua densidade normal, para que ele pudesse finalmente respirar fundo inflando os pulmões, o que lhe permitiu preenche-se por um desprezo inerte e frio. Endireitou os dedos cerrados.

Era ... Era ... Como se Snape tentasse usar seus jogos sujos? Como se ele esperasse que Harry tivesse medo ou perdesse a calma ... O que ele pensa?

- Oh, boa noite, Severus - ele ouviu a voz da professora Sinistra ao longe.

Não importa. É tudo sem importância.

Ele fechou os olhos e mergulhou nas profundezas ... estendeu a mão para o frio e o silêncio. Envolto neles, permitiu que ambos se aderissem nele como uma concha.

Isso era bom. Perfeitamente. Estava indo para uma aula extra. Ele devia manter a mente limpa. Ele deve aprender o máximo possível. Pode ser sua única chance. Nada, absolutamente nada pode distraí-lo.

Ele tinha apenas nove dias.

- Eu espero que você não se incomode - disse Harry a Tonks, quando ela o deixou entrar em seu gabinete.

- Claro que não! - Tonks sorriu radiante, fechando a porta atrás dele. - Eu estou muito, muito animada com isso novamente, eu posso te ensinar algo, Harry. Oh, desculpe. Eu não deveria tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Agora você é meu aluno. Eu vivo esquecendo - ela riu. Ela caminhou até sua mesa, virou-se para Harry e bateu palmas. – É capaz de beber alguma coisa antes de começarmos? Mas nada de alcoólico! - Ele balançou o dedo amigável. - Uma vez eu tive um problema.

- Desculpe - murmurou Harry. Na verdade, ele nunca pediu desculpas a ela. Foi ele que provocou o problema.

- Oh, ele não é mais importante. Foi resolvido. Devemos aprender com os nossos erros, não acha, Harry? Bem? Suco de abóbora? Chá? Eu tenho um ótimo chá de jasmim.

- Não, obrigado.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

- É uma pena. Eu pensei em descontrair. - Ela se virou e pegou uma xícara de chá fumegante. Ela inclinou-se indiferente em uma mesa e levou a xícara para mais perto da boca. - Então ... o que você quer aprender?

- Como derrotar Voldemort - Harry respondeu honestamente.

Com esta resposta Tonks parou a mão e piscou claramente surpresa.

- Você está brincando, certo?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por que eu iria fazer piada? Afinal, todos sabem que no final vou ter que enfrentá-lo, e ele realmente não é páreo fácil e eu não sei nada de específico para poder enfrentá-lo.

Tonks colocou a xícara na mesa, inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente e afundou-lhe seu olhar.

- Na minha opinião, você sabe, Harry. Nenhum dos meus alunos sabe tanto quanto você sabe.

- Mas ainda não é suficiente. Não posso bater em Voldemort com feitiços escudo, feitiços de desarme ou ... Eu não sei, o feitiço de transformar as pernas em geleia, por exemplo.

Tonks riu.

- Eu gostaria de ver ...

- Mas você é uma Auror - Harry continuou. - Sabe como usar os feitiços mais perigosos. Você luta contra eles, certo? Bate. De que maneira?

Tonks parou de sorrir e olhou para ele gravemente.

- Harry, eu não posso ...

- Eu não estou falando de feitiços de Magia Negra - interrompeu a professora. - Mas não me diga que na perspectiva de um Comensal da morte estar prestes a rapidamente lhe lançar um feitiço muito doloroso, você não vai usar contra eles algo mais sério do que Reducto. Aurores certamente sabem de outros feitiços. Magias que não são da categoria Magia Negra, mas eles podem fazer algo mais do que prender as pernas do adversário. - Harry fez uma pausa, olhando Tonks. Mordeu o lábio. Parecia que ela lutava consigo.

- Escute-me, Harry. Dumbledore tinha ...

- Certamente que Dumbledore não derrotou Grindelwald com um feitiço de desarmar.

Tonks respirou.

- Não, mas ele lutou contra Grindelwald quando ele era muito mais velho que você.

- Você acha que eu vou ter tempo suficiente? - A pergunta pairou no ar, apesar da carga do pensamento do que isso inevitavelmente implicava.

Tonks estreitou os olhos, olhando Harry, pensativa. Harry continuava olhando para ela desafiadoramente.

Era sua única chance. Ele tinha que apostar todas as suas fichas. Só ela poderia de alguma forma ajudá-lo. Se ela se recusar, então ... Bem, então ele estará completamente sozinho.

- Eu sempre soube que você era muito mais arrogante do que todos nós pensávamos - disse ela, finalmente, deixando um sorriso malicioso desenhar-se em seus lábios.

- Então ... pode me ajudar?

- Sim, eu posso ensinar-lhe alguns ... Truques.

* * *

- É exatamente como duplicar-se, Harry. Lembre-se de si mesmo, lembre-se da sua postura, cada detalhe de sua aparência - Tonks instruiu, ao lado de um espelho enorme, que transfigurou a partir de um cabide. Harry ficou na frente do espelho, segurando sua varinha com s duas mãos juntas apontando-a para cima e olhou seu reflexo. O cabelo despenteado, óculos redondos. Calças escuras. Camisa branca, desabotoada no pescoço. Gravata frouxa com as cores da Grifinória. Ele sabia muito bem como parecia. Suficientemente muitas vezes se olhou no espelho e em fotografias no Profeta Diário.

- Agora feche os olhos e recorde a sua própria imagem - Tonks continuou.

Harry obedeceu, tentando imaginar-se em pé ao lado.

- Foco. Não pense em mais nada, apenas sobre como você é.

Harry fechou os olhos apertados. Criando na mente a sua própria imagem, mas era um pouco turva. Ele não poderia defini-la.

- E agora, pronuncie o feitiço.

Harry tomou fôlego, e até mesmo apertou a varinha mais em suas mãos.

- Efígie.

Ele sentiu formigamento por todo o corpo e ouviu o um som da luz que saiu. Imediatamente ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, mas só viu uma imagem se dissipando rapidamente, de forma indistinta, semelhante a uma miragem.

- Cada vez melhor - Tonks sorriu para ele.

Era sua terceira tentativa. Talvez a mais bem sucedida até agora.

- Esse feitiço requer precisão e exatidão na execução. Por favor, tente novamente. Não é apenas sobre sua aparência, Harry. Você tem que lembrar a maneira como você se move. Capaz de prever cada movimento. Imagine-o. Feche os olhos.

Harry obedeceu.

Como ele se move? Como poderia saber? Era alguém que vivia de forma bastante diferente dos outros. Porque é fechado dentro de si, tem percepção limitada. Ele deve, então, encontrar uma maneira de se olhar de fora. Através dos olhos de outra pessoa.

Como Tonks pode vê-lo? Como ele pode ver-se ...

Viu-se. Nu, sem óculos, com uma toalha verde pendurada nos ombros, em pé ao lado de uma figura alta e escura.

Sim. É isso!

- Efígie.

Desta vez, o formigamento abrangeu não apenas a pele, mas também todo o interior. Ele tinha a impressão, como se algo escapasse dele. Sua cabeça girou e teve que abrir rapidamente os olhos.

Ele olhou para o lado e encontrou um olhar atento de um par de olhos verdes olhando para ele por trás de óculos redondos.

Ele piscou. Harry ao lado dele, piscou também.

- Bravo, Harry! - Ouviu Tonks animada. - Eu não achava que você fosse ter sucesso tão rapidamente! Estou impressionada, realmente! Ótimo trabalho!

Harry olhou para ela. Harry próxima também. Então ele olhou no espelho e levantou a mão para fazer um teste. Sua sombra fez o mesmo.

- Esse feitiço faz com que minha sombra faça o mesmo que eu? - Perguntou, e imediatamente ficou em silêncio quando sua voz soou duas vezes. Mas a voz do segundo Harry era um pouco diferente. Sempre achamos nossa voz de certa forma diferente quando falamos, e quando a ouvimos de fora.

- Claro - disse Tonks. - Ele vai fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que você.

Harry olhou para ela. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito e sorriu com orgulho.

- Quantos ... - ele ficou olhando para a sua segunda versão. - Quantos eu posso fazer?

- Quantos você quiser. É claro que qualquer esforço adicional fará a tarefa ficar mais difícil, mas a prática leva à perfeição. Esse feitiço muitas vezes salvou a minha bunda. Imagine que você está brigando com alguém e de repente ao seu redor surgem dez cópias de seu oponente. Qual vai atacar?

- Todos, um de cada vez?

- Exatamente. Você não pode fazer isso de uma vez só, especialmente se você estiver executando feitiços em todas as direções. E isso faz você ganhar uma vantagem de poucos segundos, o necessário para desarmar o adversário confuso.

Antes de Tonks terminar de falar, o segundo Harry começou a se dissipar e logo depois não havia nenhum traço. Harry tinha a impressão de que de repente tivesse sido despojado de metade de suas forças. Sua cabeça rodava, pressionou a mão à testa.

- Bem, não é muito agradável - disse Tonks, suspirando. - Infelizmente, o único inconveniente desse feitiço é que deixa as forças extremamente em baixa. Cada sombra exige a quebra de uma fração de seu poder, vai fracionando isso em pedaços cada vez menores. E quando a sombra desaparece, o poder desaparece junto com ela. Passei algum tempo para me regenerar novamente.

Harry flexionou as pernas e caiu em uma cadeira ao lado da mesa. Ele sentiu como se de repente tivessem sugado toda a energia dele. Metade da energia.

- Mas, geralmente o oponente é derrubado e imobilizado. - Tonks sorriu.

- E se não for? - Perguntou Harry, esfregando as têmporas.

- Então você terá um problema ...

- Obrigado, é realmente útil - ele respondeu com um bufar.

- Escute-me, Harry - começou. Seu tom se tornou mais grave. - Não há feitiços perfeitos. Cada um deles traz algum risco. Se você quiser lançar feitiços mais poderosos, você vai ter que se preparar para pagar o preço por usá-los. Olhe o preço que Você-Sabe-Quem pagou para ter tanto poder. Ele deu toda a sua humanidade. - Tonks ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e ficou só olhando para Harry. - Eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje. Duvido que você será capaz de lançar outro feitiço agora depois de um exercício tão cansativo. Você deve voltar para o dormitório, deitar e descansar. E amanhã, se você quiser, posso mostrar-lhe algo mais ... ofensivo - ela sorriu arrastado. - A menos que você tenha alguma dúvida ...

Harry sacudiu a cabeça erguida.

Agora. Ele tinha uma chance.

- Na verdade, eu ... estava pensando ... - Bem, isso vai ser difícil. Ele deve fingir indiferença. Simples curiosidade. - Lembra-se de um feitiço que nos falou certa vez? Uma versão mais forte de Legilimência, ou algo assim. Você disse que Voldemort usa-o. Como você sabe tanto sobre ele? Já lançou-o antes?

Tonks pensou por um momento sobre a resposta.

- Como um Auror eu preciso saber, pelo menos teoricamente, todos os feitiços, que podem me atingir durante um combate. Para ser capaz de reconhecê-los e, se possível, jogar um contrafeitiço apropriado ou usar a poção apropriada. Eu usei Legilimens Evocis uma vez. Apenas uma vez. Salvou minha vida. - Os olhos dela escureceram ligeiramente quando as memórias foram invocadas. - Eu lutei com Ibramovicem, Comensal da Morte Europeu. Ele era forte. Muito forte. Ele jogou em si uma espécie de escudo que refletia todos os meus feitiços. Eu me machuquei e perdi quase toda a força. Eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não poderia lançar nenhum feitiço ofensivo nele, não poderia machucá-lo fisicamente de nenhuma maneira. Foi então que lembrei-me sobre este feitiço. Essa era a minha única chance. Eu sabia que eu ia morrer, que me restava só um segundo. Lancei e... até agora eu não sei como ... Entrei em sua mente. Ataquei-o por dentro. Obrigando-o a permanecer vivo. Nunca antes, nem nunca depois disso eu pude usá-lo. Eu tentei de novo, mas eu não era capaz de fazer. Apenas o melhor, o oclumente mais perfeito pode lançá-lo quando quiser. Infelizmente, Oclumência nunca foi meu ponto forte.

Harry mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar.

Portanto, não ... Todo o exercício com Luna, todos esses testes ... não levará a nada. Se para Tonks, que afinal era Auror muito mais capaz do que ele, só conseguiu lançar este feitiço apenas uma vez e apenas em face da morte ... como ele faria isso? Era tudo bobagem ...

Ele suspirou e se levantou da cadeira, agradecendo a Tonks pela ajuda, então saiu do escritório e moveu-se muito lentamente no caminho de volta para o dormitório.

Seu futuro já estava sendo pintado em cores pretas, mas agora ... Existe alguma coisa mais escura do que a escuridão? Mas a escuridão é apenas ausência de luz ... Exatamente. Ele tinha sentindo que cada vez mais, que a cada momento, a luz se extinguia nele, lhe restando muito pouco.

O que acontecerá quando ela se acabar?

* * *

Desde a discussão na última aula de Poções na segunda-feira, não falou mais com Ron. Deixaria isso de mão. Ele tinha apenas oito dias. Agora precisava se concentrar apenas na preparação. Nada poderia distraí-lo, e desarmonizar-se com o amigo era a maneira mais fácil de ter um pouco de paz. Mas com Hermione não era tão simples. Ainda assim, ela o supervisionou, teve o cuidado de andar por perto, ainda se sentia perseguido por seu olhar preocupado.

Observava-o cada vez que ele aparecia em seu campo de visão. Agora o olhar dela se prendeu nele. Imediatamente, assim que ele entrou na sala comunal, retornando do seu próximo encontro com Luna e Tonks. Depois de conversar ontem com Nimphadora sobre seu interesse de aprender Legilimens Evocis, imediatamente descartou essa ideia. Portanto treinava alguns feitiços defensivos com Luna.

Tonks manteve sua promessa. Ela ensinou-lhe - até agora só teoricamente, porque não tinham nenhum objeto sobre o qual ele poderia aplicar na prática, e um boneco não é um ser vivo - vários feitiços ofensivos muito fortes: Feitiço de tiros, o que fazia que a vítima tivesse a impressão de que foi atingida com centenas de setas afiadas que cravavam em sua carne, ao mesmo tempo, Feitiço Escorpião, que paralisava os nervos, era muito mais eficaz do que Petrificus Totalus, e o feitiço Void, que bloqueia as vias aéreas e faz a vítima começar a engasgar e não conseguir recuperar o fôlego.

Todos os três eram interessantes e certamente úteis, mas ... ainda não era o que ele estava procurando. Realmente, não havia nada mais perigoso, que não se qualificasse como Magia Negra?

Passando pela Sala Comunal, involuntariamente olhou para Ron, Hermione e Gina no assento de frente da lareira. Ron se virou e deu-lhe um olhar sombrio de traído. Hermione mordeu o lábio, e seu rosto afundou-se em profunda tristeza. Gina rapidamente desviou seus olhos e moveu-os para a lareira. Ela ainda se sentia ofendida por aquilo que ele disse a ela. Todo mundo se afastou dele.

Era bom.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos. Virou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio. Eram cinco horas da manhã.

Ele tinha sete dias.

* * *

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Hermione não conseguia se concentrar nas lições. Ela tentou registrar o que Binns dizia, mas de alguma forma tudo fluía através dela, sem nem mesmo deixar rastro. Ron sentado no seu lado esquerdo, tentou ignorar a existência de Harry. Aparentemente, ele resolveu fingir que - até recentemente - o melhor amigo não existe. Sua boca estava fechada com tanta força que ela tinha medo de que depois da aula não fosse capaz de separá-los. Não falou com Harry na segunda-feira. Ela tentou falar com o seu amigo, mas não deu em nada. Ele era teimoso como um centauro.

Por sua vez, Harry sentado no seu lado direito, cada vez mais e mais, mostrava modificações. Sua pele estava muito pálida, mais do que antes, quase transparente. As pálpebras tremiam piscando novamente e novamente para olhos injetados de sangue. Perdeu peso durante a última semana. Ele sempre foi magro, mas agora ela podia contar os ossos em suas mãos. Ele parecia definhar. Apenas os olhos não mudaram. Ainda estavam verdes brilhantes, embora agora já não olhasse por trás de seus óculos com sua obstinação habitual. Escondido atrás deles continuava o mesmo vazio, o que trouxe consigo coberto por uma membrana de neve. Frio e impenetrável.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e inclinou-se sobre suas notas. Escreveu pouco. Algumas palavras inúteis. Além disso, como poderia fazer sentido se tudo ao seu redor desmoronava? A amizade deles estava pendurada por um fio. Eles estavam sempre juntos, os três, e agora Harry estava claramente se distanciando e mal se podia ver sua silhueta no horizonte. Ron puxava em direção oposta, e ela ficou no meio, tentando segurar um e outro, para evitar isso, para não perdê-los de vista. Mas quanto tempo mais poderia mantê-los juntos? Um dia finalmente, um se levantará e irá embora... e depois?

Seus pensamentos foram rasgados pelo sinal. Ela piscou e olhou atordoada para a sala. Os alunos rapidamente levantavam de seus assentos, ansiosos para deixar a classe não se preocupando com o fato de que o Professor Binns não terminou de falar. Ela olhou para Rony, que com raiva, guardava suas coisas, e depois desviou o olhar para Harry, olhando como calmamente fechava a bolsa e se levanta do lugar.

E então o tempo abrandou seu curso, e Hermione viu exatamente quando... os olhos de Harry fugiram para o crânio, a face tornou-se branca como cera, e ele ... caiu no chão, batendo seu quadril na borda do banco, e a cabeça no piso de tábua dura. Seus óculos estouraram e a bolsa abriu, derramando o seu conteúdo.

Por uma fração de segundo que pareceu durar por muitas horas, todos se calaram na sala de aula permanecendo um som vibrante, como se alguém tivesse deixado cair uma moeda e todos esperassem em suspense até que ela parasse.

Quando ele caiu batendo a cabeça no chão. Ela ouviu alguém gritar, e só depois de um tempo percebeu que era sua própria voz. Ela saltou do lugar e se atirou para perto do amigo inconsciente.

- Harry! - Ela agarrou-o pelos ombros e gentilmente o rolou de costas, ouvindo o bater frenético do seu coração em seus próprios ouvidos, e o sangue pulsando na sua cabeça. – Alguém chame a Madame Pomfrey!

- Eu vou! – prontificou-se Neville pálido como uma parede e correu para fora da classe, espremendo por entre uma pequena multidão de estudantes curiosos , cada um deles queria ver o que aconteceu.

Ron caiu de joelhos do outro lado de Harry. Ele estava pálido como Neville.

Hermione colocou a mão agitada sobre o peito de seu amigo. Ele respirava.

Foi inundada por uma onda gelada de alívio. Por um momento ela teve medo de que ... que ... poderia ter acontecido algo horrível!

- Harry, você pode me ouvir? Harry! - Ela gritou, sacudindo-o pelos ombros. Duvidava que isso fosse fazer efeito, mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Seja qual fosse, desde que afogasse o ruído entorpecente em sua própria cabeça. O desamparo estava deixando-a louca. Ela olhou para Ron. Ele olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados e sua face estava pálida. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para os estudantes que reuniram-se ao redor. Sussurravam entre si, se comportando como se eles vissem uma apresentação interessante.

- Saiam daqui! - Ela gritou. - Abram um espaço para que ele possa respirar!

Lilá e Parvati olharam para ela como se ela fosse louca. Ela sabia que era assim que seu comportamento parecia agora, mas não se importava nem um pouco com isso. seu olhar voltou para o rosto de Harry, branco como papel. Ela ouviu os sussurros indignados ao seu redor, mas alguns alunos realmente começaram a se afastar.

Hermione se inclinou e apertou sua bochecha ao peito de Harry que suavemente flutuava. Ela fechou os olhos, e ouviu o batimento cardíaco lento e silencioso.

- Espere aí, Harry.

* * *

Lembrava do resto, como que através de um nevoeiro. A enfermeira jogou todos para fora da classe e após um estudo inicial indicou que foi um mero desmaio devido à exaustão e desidratação geral, mas Hermione não se acalmou. Madame Pomfrey levou Harry inconsciente ao hospital, mas não permitiu que Hermione fosse junto. Disse-lhe para voltar para a aula.

- A culpa é minha. É tudo culpa minha - ela sussurrou, engolindo as lágrimas e nem mesmo o abraço caloroso de Ron ajudou. - Se eu tivesse percebido mais cedo ... Ele estava tão pálido. Comia quase nada. Eu poderia fazer isso. Poderia ser mais insistente ...

- Ele não vai morrer, você vai ver. - Ron tentou acalmá-la enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro, de pé na frente da sala de aula de Poções.

O boato se espalhou como fogo e os sonserinas sabiam de tudo sobre os acontecimentos na aula de História da Magia.

- Oh, que tragédia - a voz Zabini chegou até ela. - Eu acho que ele teve uma crise de choro ...

Após estas palavras, o grupo inteiro caiu na gargalhada.

- Parem de provocações! - Ron resmungou com raiva, mas só levou a uma explosão ainda maior de alegria. Pansy começou a imitar o choro de Hermione no ombro de Ron, Zabini ficou confortando-a e rindo só parou quando Snape saiu de trás da esquina.

Hermione se separou um pouco de Ron e limpou as lágrimas com as costas da sua mão, mas elas não paravam de correr.

Ela deve se acalmar. Deve confiar! Harry ... ele ... ficará bem ... isso é tudo ...

Ela sabia que Snape estava olhando para ela. Sentia o olhar penetrante dele, desde que ele saiu do canto do corredor, e mesmo agora, quando ele passou, indo em direção a classe, ela notou que ele virava a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela franziu os lábios, sentindo um nó amargo e azedo cada vez maior na garganta.

Não, não melhorou! Nunca vai melhorar!

Ela apertou a mão à boca, incapaz de abster-se do soluço que buscava escapar. Ela se virou para Ron e aninhou-se no seu peito, explodindo em lágrimas.

- Hermione, por favor ... acalme-se - ela ouviu sua voz. - Mas ele apenas desmaiou. Não aconteceu nada mais grave. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem.

Mas as palavras de Ron não conseguiam consolá-la. Ele não entendia. Não era por causa do desmaio, mas sobre o que estava por trás... era sobre o que provocou isso! E também pelo fato dela... não poder ajudá-lo!

- Ouça - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, acariciando as suas costas - se você quiser, você pode ... pode retornar ao dormitório, o que me diz? Eu posso justificar de alguma forma. Não se preocupe. Após as aulas podemos ir visitá-lo. O que você diz?

Hermione se separou dele e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto.

- Não. Está tudo certo. Eu entendi.

Ron suspirou profundamente e olhou para a porta, depois virou seu olhar para trás de Hermione.

- Vamos. Nós somos os únicos aqui. Todos já entraram - disse ele. Hermione balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

Snape estava de pé junto a porta aberta e olhava para eles com profundo ar pensativo em seu rosto. Hermione rapidamente baixou a cabeça e entrou na sala com Ron. Ela tinha a impressão de que o olhar do homem queimava um buraco em sua cabeça.

Ela se sentou no banco e abriu a bolsa para remover os instrumentos, quando ouviu a fresta da porta fechar e, depois, passos. Passos que pararam pouco antes de sua mesa.

Hermione, mais uma vez abriu as pálpebras e, lentamente, levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Snape que se estreitaram. Os olhos, que depois de um tempo moveram-se para Ron, para voltar novamente para seu rosto.

- Onde está Potter? - A voz de Snape, embora fosse ríspida, parecia muito calma. Hermione engoliu em seco, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Ron avisou:

- Harry perdeu a consciência na sala de História da Magia. Está na ala hospitalar.

E então ela viu uma coisa se mover rapidamente nos olhos de Snape, mas durou apenas uma fração de segundo.

Hermione ouviu Zabini bufar voz em alta:

- Aparentemente, ele caiu por vingança batendo a cabeça no chão. Talvez a pancada acabe por consertar alguma coisa lá dentro.- Pansy riu ruidosamente da piada. - Fez um espetáculo de si mesmo. Foi uma pena não ter estado lá. Podem imaginar? Que espetáculo maravilhoso ... - Depois dessas palavras Zabini se levantou e começou a parodiar o desmaio de Harry. Todos os sonserinas riram.

Snape ainda estava de pé na frente de sua bancada, movendo seu olhar de Hermione para Ron, deixando o Sonserina para trás. Hermione percebeu que suas feições afiadas, os lábios apertados e os seus olhos tornaram-se glaciais. Ele se virou abruptamente e caminhou até a mesa.

A sala imediatamente ficou em silêncio.

Por um momento, ele simplesmente parou diante da mesa e olhou para ela, mas Hermione não tinha tanta certeza. Por que ele virou-se de costas. Finalmente, o homem puxou sua varinha e apontou-a para o quadro. Na superfície escura apareceram letras. Então ele se virou de volta para a classe. O rosto contorcido agora com uma careta de zombaria.

- Espero que os resultados sejam muito melhores, uma vez que hoje não há uma pessoa que possa me fazer subestimar mais o nível desta classe.

Hermione franziu os lábios.

Como ele se atreve? Como ele se atreve a dizer isso sobre Harry, ele era seu ... ele era ... esteve com esse homem!

- No quadro e na página 300, irão encontrar instruções sobre a poção desinfetante. Vocês têm até o final da aula. Iniciem imediatamente. - Depois dessas palavras chegou à sua mesa, sentou-se ao lado dela, puxou um livro da gaveta, abriu na frente dele e se inclinou sobre ele, aparentemente mergulhando na leitura.

Como ele pode não se preocupar com o fato de Harry ter desmaiado? Hermione não conseguia compreender completamente.

- Eu vou buscar os ingredientes - disse Rony, levantando-se do local. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça.

Afinal, se Harry dependesse disso ... não mudaria nada... ele não se importava com ninguém...

Olhou para a silhueta escura sentada na mesa do professor. A mão repousada na mesa estava fechada em punho cerrado... Ela observou sem prestar atenção em algo que Ron falou para ela assim que voltou com os ingredientes.

Sim, viu muito bem. Seus olhos, embora fixos no texto, não se deslocavam pela página. Snape olhava para o livro como se não o visse. Então o que ele estava procurando em sua mente?

- Hermione, você está bem? - Veio a voz preocupada de Rony. - No entanto, pode ...

- Sim, tudo bem - interrompeu-o, puxando sua varinha e acendeu o fogo em seu caldeirão. Ela olhou para a lista de ingredientes, mas voltou o seu olhar para o professor novamente.

Mas será que ele realmente se importa? Lembrou-se de seus olhos, que quase devorou Harry. Lembrou-se de muitos detalhes que antes pareciam ser irrelevantes, mas agora que ela já sabia a chave, ela poderia ler os elementos desse complexo quebra-cabeça. O maior problema era, no entanto, colocá-los juntos. Se apenas um canto fosse parte de ...

Se alguém se importa com alguém ... - Ela pensou, cortando os ingredientes e não prestando atenção em como fazia isso - ... como poderia machucar esse alguém tão profundamente? Li uma vez - agora eu não me lembro onde - que ferimos mais frequentemente aqueles com os quais nos importamos. Mas por quê? É um reflexo de autodefesa? Vou te machucar primeiro antes de me machucar? Não, era estúpido. Isso não se encaixava. Não aqui. Era verdade que não fazia nenhuma ideia do que havia acontecido entre eles, por isso só poderia deduzir, e com base em conjecturas, mas o que quer que fosse ... fez com que Harry fosse cercado por uma casca espessa, dura e fria como o aço, para que ninguém se aproximasse dele, e trancou-se em si, cortando completamente o acesso à sua pessoa. Mas Harry ainda estava lá. Escondido. Invisível. Retraído. Ela suspeitava que não poderá suportar essa crosta por muito tempo. Ele começará a ferver. Ele começará a sentir faltar de ar. No final sempre chega um momento em que mesmo as cascas mais duras, rompem deixando tudo que está abaixo dela, sair.

Hermione de repente parou de trabalhar e apagou o fogo sob o caldeirão. Seus pensamentos estavam correndo loucamente.

Sim! Agora ela chegou a um ponto! Ela viu isso! Viu os primeiros sintomas! Se lembrou de como Harry se comportou completamente indiferente na aula de Poções passada e no final da aula teve um leve abalo. Era uma atuação! Por que não ocorreu isso à sua cabeça? Isto significava que não era indiferente a essa aula. E Merlin ...! Ela se lembrou de como Harry provocou Snape! O que aconteceu entre eles ...

- Hermione - Rony sussurrou. - O que está acontecendo? Por que apagou o fogo?

Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Ron, eu descobri ... É por isso que Harry desmaiou ... eu sei a razão de todos os seus comportamentos, e essa barreira, que está cercando-o, não é verdadeira. Ainda é o mesmo Harry! Você entende? Precisamos ...

- Hermione, tudo bem - Ron interrompeu-a quando viu que seu rosto era tomado por novo fluxo de lágrimas. Rapidamente olhou para a mesa do professor. - Snape está olhando para nós. Pelo menos finja que estamos trabalhando.

Ron não precisava dizer isso, Hermione sabia que estava sendo observada, ela sentiu o olhar insistente, mas não se importava. Não terminaria a poção. Ela não era capaz de fazê-la agora. Ela queria apenas que chegasse o fim da aula.

Como ela pôde ser tão estúpida? Harry não mudou em nada. Ele só ... silenciou todas as coisas. Muito profundo em si. Separando-se de todos, o que causou-lhe dor e, consequentemente, também todas as emoções. Eles precisam simplesmente procurar esse cara sensível, emocional, fechado em algum lugar no meio de sua alma e trazê-lo de volta.

Eles têm que ... estar com ele. Estar com ele, não importa o que faça para afastá-los, devem apoiá-lo.

Iria explicar para Ron . Explicará a ele e ele vai entender. Vão estar juntos novamente. Todos juntos. E Harry ... Harry vai voltar para eles.

Ela pensou sobre isso por toda a aula. Não terminou a poção. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, desistiu de fazer uma poção, mas não parecia a única descuidada. Snape também parecia não se importar, porque não se levantou de sua mesa nenhuma vez para fazer o passeio para verificar resultados. Depois que o sinal tocou, disse apenas para que deixassem suas amostras assinadas sobre a bancada e saíssem.

Hermione se viu rapidamente atrás da porta. Ela queria visitar Harry o mais rapidamente possível.

Foi às presas para o hospital, correu para a cama onde estava o seu amigo. Ele dormia. Numa mesinha ao lado, observou um frasco de uma poção forte para dormir.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e pegou a mão dele, fria e mole. Ron parou. Ela sentiu a mão quente no seu ombro.

Mais uma vez eles estavam juntos. Quando eram três, eram capazes de vencer até mesmo o maior obstáculo. Agora vai ser assim.

- Só volte para nós - ela sussurrou.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, imagino o quanto os seus nervos devem estar maltratados pela relação estilo "montanha-russa" de Harry e Snape. Eu também sofri horrores com esses capítulos pós "abra seus olhos". Tive uma sensação constante de uma estaca atravessada no peito. De fato não dava para esperar reação diferente de ambos depois de todo o inferno pelo qual passaram. Harry resolveu assumir de uma vez por todas a função que todos lhe atribuíram desde que nasceu: enfrentar Voldemort, e precisa-se de muita coragem para isso, é desumano querer isso de um adolescente! Mas é o que todos sempre esperaram dele, e agora, que ele não se sente mais humano, mas simplesmente uma coisa conservada para ser usada contra o Lorde das Trevas, entregar-se a morte praticamente certa é o caminho mais certo a tomar, é como você disse: "É só uma questão de morrer um pouco mais rápido..."

Realmente Snape imaginou que iria encontrar o mesmo menino nervoso em sala de aula, imaginou que seria muito fácil torturá-lo, como de costume, mas não encontrou Harry, ele encontrou Potter, a arma, a coisa... aquele que não vive mais...

Sim, águas muito agitadas correrão ainda... ainda vão nos matar do coração...

**Mulamxd,** dá para imaginar que Harry só pode é carregar uma maldição desde criança do tipo: "nuca serás feliz, teu coração viverá em cacos!", credo, eita menino para sofrer, e é mesmo impressionante que ele tenha ficado de pé depois de tanta decepção. Eu tive sérios problemas com meu ritmo cardíaco por conta dessa fic, mas mesmo quase enfartando não deixei de ler. O time de torcedores do Severus fica feliz em ter uma brasileira tão firme na esperança de que o Mestre de Poções venha a ser perdoado e ser feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz em poder oferecer essa tradução para o público brasileiro.

**Renata**, Harry é muito sensível mesmo, independente de haver empurrado seus sentimentos para baixo de uma cova gelada, ele não é cruel, pode permanecer insensível para poder ter coragem e firmeza para fazer o que determinou: entregar-se de bandeja para Voldemort. Mas ele não é cruel... por mais que não deixe claro para si mesmo, ele não nega que amou Snape, ele sabe o que sentiu e não foi mero desejo. Bom sobre Dumbledore: até o momento, não houve nada que deixasse claro que ele soubesse de algo, talvez ele desconfie de alguma inclinação de Harry, mas definitivamente não faz ideia de tudo o que aconteceu. Acredito que ele não faz a menor ideia de toda a situação dramática que ocorreu debaixo das barbas dele. Não creio que ele ficaria quietinho na dele se soubesse do que estava acontecendo. Não deixaria sua arma e esperança se envolver numa situação como a que Harry se envolveu com Snape. Por mais que Dumbledore seja um manipulador egoísta e, de certa forma, frio e calculista, não creio que iria deixar a situação rolar para ver no que ia dar... é isso, Dumbledore não sabe de nada, pode, talvez, desconfiar de uma inclinação, mas deve achar que nada passou para o plano concreto. O trecho em que Harry está na frente da lareira é realmente profundo e bonito, ele quer sentir vida... a vida que ele não tinha mais e não se lembrava de como era sentir.

A parte final em que Hermione considera que se pode consertar as coisas, desde que se saiba como, foi muito significativo e diz muita coisa...


	67. Chapter 67

**60 Eu não acredito em você**

**Prólogo**

Diz-se que mesmo quando inconsciente, sentimos estímulos externos, tais como tato, olfato e voz. A presença. Mesmo quando você acorda e não se lembra deles, sua impressão fica registrada no mais profundo da mente e do coração, invisível e inconsciente, mas atua em todos os pensamentos e ações subsequentes. É por isso que é importante apenas estar com alguém que está imerso em um coma. Para mostrar seus sentimentos. Proximidade.

Sensibilidade.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos devagar. A luz cegou-o, então baixou-os de volta. As pálpebras estavam pesadas como se fossem feitas de pedra e pareciam estar grudadas, por isso era difícil levantá-las. Mas ele tinha que fazer para descobrir onde ele estava. E o que aconteceu.

Com um esforço, ele abriu um olho, e quando sua íris já estava acostumada com a luz, abriu o segundo.

Ele viu o teto branco acima dele. Com os olhos semicerrados, moveu ligeiramente a cabeça e olhou em volta da sala.

Ala Hospitalar. Ele estava na ala hospitalar. Como foi parar ali? A última coisa que ele se lembrava era da aula de História da Magia. Ele lembrou que pegou sua bolsa e queria sair da classe, mas em seguida, sua cabeça girou e...

"Oh."

Ele deixou suas pálpebras fecharem. Mantê-las abertas requeria muito esforço.

Sentiu-se estranho. Como se tivesse despertando de um coma. Sentia todos os membros pesados, e um aperto no peito, ele se sentiu desconfortável. De repente, tudo parecia tão ... - Ele abriu os olhos e olhou novamente. - ... Tão explícito. Como se antes tivesse olhando o mundo por detrás de uma cortina. Algo mudou nele. Mas o quê?

Ele moveu a mão direita, sentindo um formigamento na ponta dos seus dedos. Ele ergueu-a lentamente e tocou seu coração. Ele sentiu seu batimento cardíaco. Bem como se ... como se tivesse esquecido que ele tinha um.

Mais uma vez ele levantou a mão e olhou para ela. Não parecia ser diferente, mas ainda ... tão estranha e tinha uma vaga impressão de que ... estava um pouco mais quente que o resto do corpo. Aquecida.

Ele a baixou e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, olhando para as janelas altas. Lá fora estava escuro. Que horas eram? Quanto tempo passou ali?

Ele inclinou-se contra a cabeceira da cama e pegou o óculos deitado no criado-mudo.

Colocou-os em seu nariz e olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede oposta, silenciosamente indicando a passagem do tempo. Era sete e meia da noite. Isso significava que apenas perdeu o jantar.

O próprio pensamento de comer, fez seu estômago encolher e roncar. Pela primeira vez em uma semana sentia muita fome.

Talvez ele devesse se levantar, se vestir e ir para o Grande Salão?

Mas no momento em que ele começou a considerar esta possibilidade, Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta do hospital e entrou, e logo atrás veio Hermione e Ron.

- Harry! - Hermione encontrou-se primeiro a seu lado. Ela abraçou seu pescoço e abraçou com tanta força que por um momento perdeu a respiração. - Finalmente você está acordado! Ficamos tão preocupados!

- Como você se sente, menino? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

- Muito bem - disse Harry quando Hermione o largou deixando-o conseguir respirar normalmente.

- Basta beber algumas poções de reforço, os elfos vão lhe trazer o jantar. E nem sequer pense em sair da cama, até que coma tudo, até a última migalha. Eu não me me conformo com um estudante fraco. Realmente, você decidiu morrer de fome?

- Não, eu só ... - Harry começou.

- Vocês podem sentar ao lado dele, mas não façam nada para agitá-lo. Vou preparar as poções. - A enfermeira virou-se e entrou em seu escritório.

Harry olhou para seus amigos que o assistiam. Hermione olhava para ele como se tivesse bebido a poção da felicidade, e Ron ... Bem, Ron provavelmente exagerou na mesma poção, se ela existir.

- Fiquei um pouco assustado quando caiu ontem - Ron disse depois de um momento, nervosamente limpando a garganta.

Harry jogou-lhe um olhar surpreso.

- Que dia é hoje? - Novamente ele olhou para o relógio. - Apenas algumas horas se passaram.

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares, e Hermione sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado e se inclinou sobre ele.

- Harry, é sábado. Você dormiu mais de 28 horas. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um sonífero, para você recuperar as forças.

"O quê?"

Harry não podia acreditar no que ouviu. Ele dormiu o dia todo? Depois de tudo o que tinha para aprender, precisava praticar feitiços, ele tinha ... caramba!

Era culpa dele. A culpa era dele que andou negligenciando-se. Ele devia comer e dormir normalmente. Estava tão focado em Voldemort que se esqueceu de si mesmo, ele esqueceu, ele devia ter força para enfrentá-lo.

- Você perdeu um pouco velho - disse Rony, sorrindo. Ele se comportava como se entre eles, nada tivesse acontecido. Como se tivesse esquecido completamente que eles haviam brigado por conta de seu comportamento anterior. - Você não pode se gloriar de ter testemunhado um evento histórico em que Hermione, pela primeira vez em sua vida, deixou de lado uma poção. E a melhor parte é que Snape não prestou atenção suficiente.

O coração de Harry imediatamente pulou e puxou, e o aperto no peito se aprofundou.

Rapidamente baixou a cabeça e fitou seu olhar na colcha.

"O que foi isso?"

Claramente, ele sentiu a batida rápida e nervosa do seu coração.

Por que estava tão sensível? Mas ... o silêncio o rodeava. O frio. Uma parede o cercava ... Onde está?

Tentando direcionar seus pensamentos em outra direção, ele virou a cabeça e olhou para a mesa, em que só agora notou uma pequena parte de uma flor e do lado algo espetado por pinos - quando ele inclinou a cabeça em um ângulo reto e estreitou os olhos – discerniu a imagem de uma maçã com uma cobra esculpida enrolada num coração. Ele piscou, surpreso.

- Luna e Gina estiveram aqui - explicou Hermione, vendo seu rosto. – Visitaram-no enquanto ... dormia. Deixaram esses presentes. - Harry assentiu. O presente de Gina não o surpreendeu, apenas Luna poderia vir com uma ideia de dar-lhe uma maçã cravada por pinos... sem mencionar o entalhe sugestivo... Ele suspirou e então olhou para seus amigos. Hermione sorriu, mas em seu sorriso não havia tanta alegria como antes. Ele aparecia de preocupação.

Um estrondo vindo da sala, disse que Dobby estava presente.

- Harry Potter, Dobby trouxe o jantar! – disse o elfo. - Dobby escolheu os melhores pratos! Tudo o que Harry Potter gosta.

- Muito obrigado, Dobby - disse Hermione, levantando-se e tirando das mãos do elfo animado a bandeja com a ceia. - Espero que não tenha sido muito trabalhoso para você.

- Oh não! Dobby fez isso com prazer! – o elfo sorriu. – É só vocês chamarem se Harry Potter, precisar de alguma coisa. - Depois dessas palavras Dobby sumiu a partir de outro grande estrondo.

Hermione colocou a bandeja sobre os joelhos de Harry.

- Não vamos partir daqui, até que você coma tudo.

Harry pegou o garfo e olhou para os pratos fumegantes. Salsicha, batata, pudim de arroz e suco de abóbora. Seu estômago roncou alto. Provavelmente, nunca na sua vida se sentiu tão faminto como agora, portanto, pensou muito pouco antes de começar a comer. Hermione observava cada movimento seu, cada garfada, que ele colocou na boca, cada gole de suco com a mesma atenção como se ela estivesse com medo de que se desviasse uma vez o olhar, a bandeja de alimentos seria atirada fora da janela.

Finalmente, Harry não aguentou. Ele engoliu em seco e murmurou-lhe:

- Hermione, dá para você deixar de olhar para mim? Não consigo me concentrar. Eu prometo que não foi deixar nenhuma gota ou migalha. Eu posso até lamber o prato se isso for melhorar o seu humor.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, e sua boca abriu em surpresa.

O que ela queria dizer? Ele disse algo tão incomum?

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar sobre isso, a porta do escritório abriu e a Sra. Pomfrey saiu de trás dela, carregando nas mãos algumas garrafas de poções multicoloridas que depositou com um estrondo na mesa ao lado da cama.

Harry olhou para as poções e gemeu em espírito.

Ele achava que sair dali iria lhe custar muito mais esforço do que o inicialmente pensado ...

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite mesmo, Harry deixou o hospital. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu ficar longe de Ron e Hermione, não desperdiçou mais tempo e imediatamente retomou seu estudo. Sentia-se completo, descansado e revigorado o suficiente, para que ele pudesse passar a noite toda afundado em um livro que pegou recentemente na biblioteca, e que ainda não tinha tido ocasião de estudar com cuidado.

Ficou deitado até de manhã, mas não conseguiu dormir. Vinte e oito horas de sono, deu uma carga muito eficaz nas suas baterias. Obedientemente, logo pela manhã, foi com Ron e Hermione para o café da manhã, em seguida, fez o seu caminho para a biblioteca, onde sua detenção esperava por ele. Mas ele não tinha intenção de executar sua tarefa da maneira que era esperado dele. Ele considerou que sereia uma excelente oportunidade para dar um profundo olhar nas coleções da biblioteca e talvez ele pudesse descobrir um livro ou dois, que pudessem ser úteis na sua preparação para a batalha com Voldemort.

Não ficou desapontado. Pouco antes do almoço encontrou algo muito interessante sobre feitiços defensivos com base nos quatro elementos. Embora ele considerasse que jogar água em Voldemort durante a batalha, não viria a calhar, mas os outros três feitiços elementais pareciam muito interessantes, embora suspeitasse que não havia tempo suficiente para aprender qualquer um deles, porque parecia muito difícil e complicado.

Após o almoço, Hermione o tinha visitado perguntando como estava se saindo em sua detenção e perguntando se ele precisava de ajuda, Harry recusou rapidamente. Ele não podia admitir o fato dela descobrir, em que livros estava interessado. Indo para o jantar, ele sentia um certo cansaço, tendo batalhado durante a noite e um dia inteiro com os livros. Os títulos e as informações voavam diante de seus olhos, misturando-se um com o outro.

Quando ele entrou no Grande Salão, seus olhos involuntariamente tocaram a distante mesa dos professores. Novamente a figura escura não estava lá. Ele não a tinha visto no café da manhã nem no almoço.

Isso é bom. Preferia não vê-lo nunca mais em sua vida.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Rony e acenou para Gina sentada a alguns assentos. De alguma forma, queria amenizar a situação entre ele e os irmãos Weasley. Ron agora se comportava muito decentemente, embora isso também poderia ter algo a ver com a forma como se sentiu ao despertar. De alguma forma ... diferente. Embora ele não poderia dizer o porquê ou o que mudou.

Pancada.

Harry olhou com surpresa para seu prato onde foi posta uma farta colher de salada e atum, seguida de outra colher.

- Coma isso, Harry. É muito bom - disse Hermione, sorrindo para ele, encorajadora.

- Ei, você poderia também se dedicar a mim? - Ron perguntou, olhando avidamente a salada. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar como se ele lhe pedisse que ela subisse na mesa e começasse a dançar.- Então o quê? - Ron empertigou sob seu olhar. – Só se importa com ele.

- Uma vez que Harry tem que comer. E você muito pelo contrário. Se observar o quanto come, poderia ver que dá para alimentar uma pequena aldeia.

- Obrigado - Ron resmungou em tom ofendido, mas ao mesmo tempo, Harry parou de prestar atenção, porque pelo canto do olho ele viu lampejos de capas negras. Imediatamente ele voltou sua cabeça e... o viu.

Snape.

O homem entrou no Grande Salão com passo apressado, e sentou-se no seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

E Harry ... sofreu uma sensação estranha ... como se o visse pela primeira vez ... realmente via, porque antes só ... olhou. E porque lhe parecia que o Grande Salão de repente caiu? E por que seu coração ... o coração, que afinal de contas devia estar congelado ... por que ele começou a reagir de tal forma incompreensível? Por quê?

Ele cerrou os dentes e olhou para seu prato ... com seu punho tremendo.

Havia algo de muito errado. Com ele. Porque ... depois de tudo. E ele realmente não gostou disso.

Como se ... como ... houvesse ...

"Não!"

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu, encontrou o olhar de Hermione.

- Mengló roncê ... omer ... - Ron murmurou com a boca cheia de salada.

Harry engoliu em seco e pegou o garfo.

Voldemort. Apenas Voldemort. Só isso importa. Só ele.

Ele partiu para o alimento, mas sua garganta o tempo pareceu-lhe apertada. Sentia que o Grande Salão estava mais barulhento que o normal. Em algum lugar na fronteira de sua visão ainda pairava uma silhueta escura, sentada na mesa dos professores, que parecia puxar a sua atenção.

Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo. E a raiva foi se intensificando a cada momento, atingindo o seu apogeu no instante em que ele tinha acabado de comer, colocou o garfo com um barulho na mesa e, controlado por uma voz interior inexplicável ... levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Em linha reta para Snape.

Snape estava sentado com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa e com apenas um copo pairando aos lábios, mas seu braço parou de repente e o homem, como se estivesse sentindo os olhos de alguém ... sacudiu a cabeça erguida. Ele começou a deslizar os olhos pelos alunos que enchiam o salão e depois de um tempo ... encontrou o olhar de Harry.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

E Harry sentiu como se a sala inteira do Grande salão tivesse encolhido para o tamanho de um armário de vassouras, pequeno e apertado, em que ele e Snape pela primeira vez ... outra vez ele se sentiu como se fosse um menino assustado que não sabe para onde fugir, como evitar esse tormento, recebendo dos olhos negros aquele olhar sentido-o invadir sua alma a força e alcançar mais e mais ...

Ele devia sair o mais rapidamente possível! Imediatamente!

Ele saltou do banco, derrubando o copo de suco, que derramou sobre a bancada.

- Estou cansado - ele murmurou. Sentindo faíscas dançando em sua pele. O coração trovejando no peito. E novamente ele sentiu a opressão dolorosa ... - Eu vou deitar mais cedo. - Sem esperar qualquer resposta de Rony ou Hermione, deixou o Grande Salão e com as pernas trêmulas chegou ao dormitório, onde ele se jogou sobre a cama, puxou as cortinas e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

O que aconteceu com ele? O quê?

* * *

... Quente ...

... Duas respirações irregulares ...

... Mãos frias ...

... Presas na pele ...

... Dois corpos ...

... Uma batida ...

... O toque da boca quente no pescoço exposto ...

... Impulso lento, profundo ...

... E outro ...

... E outro ...

... Um desejo mais forte do que a vontade ...

... Um desesperado sussurro no escuro ...

"Onde você estava?"

... Silêncio ...

... Algo encontrou suas nádegas ...

... veio a voz, profunda e vibrante, em resposta ...

"Em nenhum lugar."

... Os dedos frios fixaram-se ao redor do seu pênis ...

Euforia. Intenso. A explosão.

- Severus ... - Da boca de Harry saiu um sussurro calmo e ao mesmo tempo ...

... Acordou.

Seus quadris espasmaram, as coxas e abdômen foram cobertos com esperma, os músculos tremeram. A respiração parou.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos, tempo para que a consciência à deriva retornasse ao seu corpo e entendesse o que aconteceu. E quando isso aconteceu ...

"Ó Deus. Ó Deus. Ó Deus. Ó Deus!"

"Não, foi apenas um sonho! Apenas um sonho! Apenas um sonho, porra!"

Ele apertou as mãos na face, parecia querer arranhar seus olhos. E as orelhas. E todos os sentidos.

Para não ouvir ... não ver ... não se lembrar ...

É apenas uma memória ... sim! Eco da sua vida anterior. Isso não significa nada. Depois de tudo, sempre ouviu que os sonhos refletem o que se costumava ser, mesmo há muito tempo, evocam emoções fortes. Mesmo que você já os tenha enterrado. Porque ele os enterrou! Não era de todo impensável que agora ele poderia ter algo a ver com isso ... com o homem. O homem que despertou nele apenas desprezo. Afinal, era engraçado...

Afastou as suas mãos de seu rosto, respirou profundamente, lentamente se acalmando.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Era a sua hora de sono. Ele considerou que, nesse caso, seria melhor usar esse tempo para estudar. Sim, é isso que vai fazer.

* * *

Harry sentou-se na sala de aula de Poções, olhando com olhos ausentes para o quadro negro. Ele não sabia como, depois daquele sonho, ele conseguiria sobreviver à aula de hoje. Durante todo o dia, tentou ser neutro, se isolar, não se permitir ... esta coisa ... que muito claramente cresceu dentro dele, empurrando a estrutura enfraquecida da barreira fria, que criou em torno de si, e que até agora não permitiu, de forma muito eficaz, que nenhum calor invadisse seu mundo interior, deixando-o sem sentimentos ... e agora havia rachaduras em todos os lugares, vazamentos, algo parecido com um desmoronamento. Algo muito poderoso ... Só não sabia em que momento isso poderia acontecer. Mas antes de desmaiar tudo ainda estava bem ...

E agora ... sentia muito claramente esses vazamentos, e embora ele tentasse reconstruir a barreira, não era fácil. Apertou os dedos nervosamente e sentiu os batimentos cardíacos ficarem mais rápidos, ele se sentou e esperou ali, sentindo-se como em momentos antes de um exame, como no primeiro encontro com Snape depois de beber a poção Desiderium Intimum, ficou ouvindo o caos que reinava na sala de aula tentando reequilibrar-se...

Finalmente, ouviu o som da abertura da porta, e depois os passos. Os longos, passos firmes, que ele conhecia muito bem ... que já ouviu tantas vezes que ele era capaz de reconhecer em meio a uma multidão de muitos outros: incertos, rápidos, tropeçados, fora de ritmo. Os passos de Snape eram tais como o seu proprietário - atraia a atenção, firmes, confiantes, todos ante ele se tornavam pálidos e inexpressivos.

Convulsivamente apertou as mãos sobre o livro de Poções, porque a dor que sentia no peito, de repente, se intensificou. Como se Snape ... como se sua simples presença ... fizesse emanar algo que fizesse a dor se intensificar. Ele não iria deixá-lo respirar nem um pouco.

Snape andou entre o corredor das bancadas. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu a silhueta escura, um ponto em movimento em sua visão e de repente percebeu que todos os seus músculos ficaram tensos.

Snape finalmente chegou no meio da sala, parou e se virou. Sua longa capa preta ondulou ao seu redor, fazendo um suave sussurro ...

Tão familiar ...

E no momento em que Harry se sentiu coberto por aqueles olhos negros e sem fundo, quase arrancando sua pele ... seu coração começou a bater, e uma onda de calor fluiu através do corpo, levantando-lhe os pelos no pescoço.

Não, não, não, isso é impossível! Não pode estar tão sensível! Não deve ser!

Em pânico, ele tentou buscar a calma e o frio, tentando envolvê-los em si como um manto, puxando-os com um esforço sobre-humano, como se de repente se tornasse demasiado pequeno, demasiado ... serrado para lhe dar proteção adequada.

Indiferença. Paz de espírito. Desprezo. Agora era o seu mundo. E não o outro, que lhe parecia que Snape era alguém completamente diferente. Era, depois de tudo, só um mentiroso e um trapaceiro! Cruel, impiedoso, desumano ...

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, sentindo que seu coração foi lentamente se acalmando.

- Na lição de hoje, haverá um teste prático sobre conteúdo recentemente dado em sala, incluindo preparo de poções – disse em voz baixa e profunda. - Vocês vão ser divididos em quatro grupos, a fim de eliminar de forma mais eficaz ... - Snape parou e olhou significativamente para Hermione - ... eufemisticamente falando, a tentação de assistência mútua. Portanto, cada componente do grupo terá que fazer uma poção diferente. A lista das poções que lhes são atribuídas, encontram-se nas mesas. – fez um movimento curto e forte com a varinha. – Comecem a trabalhar.

Harry tinha a impressão de que essa voz vibrante ecoou em todos os cantos do seu corpo invadindo com força os seus ouvidos , passando por sua pele, irritando as terminações nervosas fazendo-o sentir que essa voz estava em todo lugar... estava dentro dele. Movia-se nele.

Cerrou as mãos no livro com mais força ainda.

"Filho da puta!"

Ele ouviu o som de cadeiras deslizando quando Snape sentou-se à sua mesa. Na classe houve uma comoção geral, sugerindo que os alunos olhavam nervosamente ao redor da sala, olhando para os assentos mais próximos para ver que poção lhes caiu e correndo para buscar os ingredientes.

Mas Harry não se moveu. Ele olhava para a mesa, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar, porque as letras ficavam borradas diante de seus olhos.

De alguma forma, tentou explicar a si mesmo o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas toda teoria lhe parecia absurda. E quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mais ele ficava com raiva. Com raiva e medo.

Talvez Snape estivesse fazendo isso? Ele pode ter lançado um feitiço sobre ele? Imperius? Mas por que ele faria? Primeiro, ele odeia Harry, e segundo, ele poderia resistir. Não, não era nada assim. Harry poderia reconhecer os sintomas de um feitiço. Isso não vinha de fora. Era nele.

Viu que Ron e Hermione se levantaram e foram atrás dos ingredientes. Enquanto ele refletia sobre sua teoria, seu olhar involuntariamente se dirigiu para o professor sentado na mesa. Mas o que era para ser apenas uma rápida olhada, se transformou em uma contemplação intencional, quando a crescente opressão do peito o fez assistir a silhueta escura, curvada sobre sua mesa, com o cabelo preto caindo em seu rosto.

No mesmo momento, Snape, como se atraído sensorialmente pelo par de olhos verdes, levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele.

Harry correu os olhos rapidamente, empurrando-o no objeto que estava localizado mais próximo, ou no quadro.

Seu coração batia quase na garganta.

É preciso parar! Devia se controlar! Snape não existe. É ninguém. Depois do que ele fez, ele sempre será ninguém.

Ele tentou concentrar o olhar no quadro, mas quanto mais ele olhava para a lousa, menos ele a via.

Aventurou outra espiada para ver se Snape ainda olhava. Caiu direto no olhar duro dos olhos negros semicerrados.

O inferno! Estava observado-o.

Quanto mais será capaz de afundar durante esta lição?

Se Hermione pudesse ouvir a mente de Harry, seria surpreendida com a enorme quantidade de palavrões que estava usando.

Quando os amigos dele retornaram, Harry sentiu seus olhares de espanto , ele se levantou e rapidamente também foi para o armário, embora ele não tivesse ideia de que ingredientes ele iria precisar. Nem sabia se teria capacidade de produzir a poção que lhe foi dada para fazer.

Virou-se para ler seu nome na lousa e no mesmo momento sentiu algo minar as forças de suas pernas. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, batendo dolorosamente o cotovelo. Ele teve, porém, a má sorte de Zabini estar perto. O sonserina parou sobre ele com o rosto contorcido num sorriso travesso.

- Potter, está tendo um colapso novamente? Talvez devêssemos chamar Pomfrey e mais uma vez cancelar aulas por causa de você? Afinal, você ama quando os outros focam sua atenção em você, hein? Pobre menino de Ouro...

Harry levantou-se lentamente, ignorando completamente o riso silencioso vindo das mesas da Sonserina. Ele endireitou-se e olhou diretamente para os pequenos olhos cinza-azulados de Zabini, quase saboreando o momento. Frio, duro e afiado. perfeitamente, ideal para furar profundamente o sonserina em pé na frente dele.

Ele deu um passo adiante, como se tentando passar por ele, mas parou por um segundo e sussurrou no ouvido dele com uma voz gelada que nem parecia pertencer-lhe:

- Se você não quer se encontrar como Malfoy, em seu maior pesadelo, então eu aconselho-o a nunca mais se dirigir a mim. - Zabini empalideceu e olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. Harry não esperou por nenhuma resposta. Moveu-se, ouvindo atrás de si a voz afiada de Snape:

- Por favor, sente-se, Sr. Zabini e cuide de sua poção. Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra mais. Se alguém tenta falar, será expulso da classe. Fui claro?

Harry virou a cabeça para mais uma vez olhar para o quadro, tocando seus olhos primeiro na careta de raiva de Zabini.

Ignorando-o completamente, leu até o final do nome da poção, que devia preparar - Poção desinfetante. Escolheu aleatoriamente alguns ingredientes, que imaginou que poderia precisar. Ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria fazê-la, pois na aula em que ela foi ensinada, ele estava deitado inconsciente no hospital. Ele sabia por que Snape deliberadamente escolheu para ele esta poção. Ele queria que Harry entrasse em colapso. De qualquer forma ... não devia se preocupar. Isso não era importante agora. Não existe poção, não há classe. Em poucos dias ele terá de se encontrar com Voldemort. Nada era agora mais importante ... e nem, em particular, Snape.

Convencer sua mente quanto a esta última parte acabou por ser a oportunidade de Harry se dedicar a tarefa.

O incidente com Zabini serviu para descarregar, mas um pouco a raiva acumulada nele e ajudou a conter todos esses flashes de emoções perturbadoras. Não olhou mais para a silhueta escura. Tentou manter um foco especial na poção adicionando os ingredientes na mistura borbulhante, mesmo que ele não soubesse se eles eram apropriados. A qualquer momento ele esperava uma explosão, ficou cuidadosamente observando as bolhas que apareciam na superfície, em caso de perigo, poderia ter pelo menos o tempo suficiente para se esconder sob a mesa.

No final, por volta do meio da aula, o silêncio dominante na sala foi interrompido pelo som do arrastar de uma cadeira. Snape se levantou do seu lugar na mesa, depois se dirigiu para seu passeio costumeiro.

Harry involuntariamente ficou tenso. Ele não podia controlá-la. Foi como uma reação defensiva. Como se seu corpo inteiro se preparasse para alguma batalha imaginária. Consigo.

Snape iniciou sua ronda a partir da Sonserina. Harry ouviu sua voz suave e vibrante que pairou como fumaça na sala de aula quando o homem deu instruções aos alunos da sua casa. E quando ele sussurrou, soou como quando ... quando ...

Merlin! Precisava se acalmar imediatamente!

Cerrou a mão mais firmemente na concha de madeira, com a qual misturava o caldo em seu caldeirão. Suas mãos estavam suadas.

Ele ouviu Snape continuar. Ele ouviu seus passos dados sem pressa, mas que tinham o efeito de uma bomba-relógio para ele, temia o que poderia acontecer se ele simplesmente parar na sua bancada ...

Ele já estava na ala da Grifinória. Rapidamente transitou pelos bancos, mas em algum momento parou. Harry respirou fundo e endireitou os dedos duros.

Ele preferia passar logo por isso. Ele não gostou de ter que esperar. Mas Snape, aparentemente decidiu não apressar isso.

Harry lambeu os lábios e virou a cabeça, olhando para trás.

Snape estava atrás Neville, sorrindo ironicamente sob sua respiração e verificando com um prazer distinto, como Neville, apesar de sentir a respiração de seu mestre pairar sobre seu pescoço, com mãos trêmulas, ainda tentava adicionar uma raiz picada à sua poção.

Mas, nesse momento, os olhos de Snape afastaram-se da poção e o olhar penetrante moveu-se para cima, atravessando a visão de Harry. E Harry sentiu o aperto no peito, de repente torna-se insuportável, como se alguma coisa, algo distante, se debatesse ... como que tentando sair, sair, não se importando com o tamanho do dano que criaria nem o quão doloroso será ...

Snape franziu a testa e endireitou-se.

Harry se virou e dirigiu rapidamente o olhar inquieto para seu caldeirão.

"Não, eu não posso ... devo ... parar com isso!"

Ele olhou para sua mão trêmula.

Ele tinha a impressão de que algo se espalhava nele.

Tarde demais, ele ouviu os passos lentos. Pararam bem atrás dele. Não teve tempo para se preparar para o impacto... daquele ... perfume. Ervas. E algo doce. Assim como a língua de Snape, que explorou a sua boca ...

"Basta!"

Ele forçou um pouco de controle.

Ele sentiu que Snape se inclinava sobre ele e ouviu ... ouviu a voz diretamente no seu ouvido:

- Vejo que você precisa de outro fracasso espetacular, Potter. Mesmo reduzindo os pontos na avaliação não será castigo suficiente para você ...

_"E como você seria punido, Sr. Potter?"_

- Como quiser, senhor ... - Harry respondeu vagamente, já não sabendo se o que realmente ouvia era meramente um eco de suas lembranças em sua cabeça. - Quero dizer ... - Melhorou rapidamente quando ele percebeu o que disse. - Se você diz ...

"Droga! Droga! Droga!"

Harry sentiu um forte desejo de começar a bater sua cabeça contra a bancada.

- A Grifinória não terá nenhuma chance na Copa das Casas. Está em último lugar ... O que é uma tristeza - continuou Snape, e o tom de sua voz chegou ao corpo de Harry provocando solavancos. Ele ficou em silêncio, o sussurro... não, não deve pensar nisso!

Snape se ergueu bufou com sarcasmo e foi para o lado dele. Harry sentiu o toque do manto negro, que de certa forma surpreendente, enfraqueceu suas habilidades motoras. Tentando fazer algo com as mãos suadas, ele pegou a tigela com frutos de carvalho e ao mesmo tempo, atingiu uma garrafa de vinagre com o cotovelo, a garrafa rolou e derramou seu líquido. Harry tentou agarrá-la rapidamente, tentando colocá-la de volta no lugar, mas derrubou no chão a tigela inteira com frutos. As bagas se espalharam pelo chão de pedra e rolaram até os sapatos pretos de Snape, que parou um pouco antes da bancada de Hermione.

"Caramba!"

Harry não queria ver o olhar de Snape. Rapidamente mergulhou debaixo da mesa, recolhendo os frutos do chão.

Era uma piada cruel? O destino queria zombar dele? Depois de ter enterrado todas as memórias e sentimentos sobre... o homem. Por que estava tendo essas reações agora? Logo a quatro dias antes do encontro com Voldemort! Por que, desde que deixou o hospital, ele sentia essa dor estranha no peito? Por que no meio da noite ele sonhou aquele estranho sonho? Por que ele sussurrou o nome dele? Nome ... que deve ser esquecido!

Mas não era o mesmo homem que ele conhecia. Era um estranho. Alguém que o tratou como um verme. E ainda pior. Alguém que o entregaria a morte sem ficar com um traço de emoção. Alguém que não tem escrúpulos. Como poderia alguém assim entender de sentimentos?

Mas na semana passada ele se sentia seguro. Rodeado de silenciosa e fria calma. Por que não podia ser como antes? Por que seu coração o traía e não ouvia o seu proprietário, que ordenava que congelasse? Como podia se concentrar no que estava por vir?

Seus olhos involuntariamente vagaram em direção ao ponto onde estavam os pés em sapatos pretos, a poucos metros. Não há muito tempo beijou esses pés ... – subiu lentamente os olhos pela perna da calça, passando pela túnica preta - ... beijou cada centímetro dele e depois queimou-se em seu corpo... - Inconscientemente, apertou sua mão com força, esmagando todas as bagas que segurava transformando-as em uma polpa. Ele sentiu ondas de calor impressionantes, seu coração estava batendo como louco, e a dor no peito o fez prender a respiração. Ele fechou os olhos, agarrando avidamente o ar e lutando por ele, isso é algo que queria sair, mas que tinha que manter em cativeiro.

Não pode! Não pode! Não permitiria isso!

Ouviu um grunhido, um pouco abafado e afiado:

- Potter, você vai ficar aí debaixo da bancada limpando o chão até o final da aula? Como sempre, fugindo do trabalho que lhe atribuí. Volte imediatamente para o seu lugar!

Endireitou os dedos cerrados, olhando as gotas dos frutos esmagados, pingando de sua mão e suspirou profundamente.

Funcionou. Ele conseguiu pará-lo.

Lentamente saiu de debaixo da bancada e lançou um olhar para Hermione ... e um para o olhar intenso de Snape. Sentou-se no local, como se nada tivesse acontecido e olhou para o caldeirão dele quando ele sentiu Hermione lhe cutucar com o cotovelo. Ele virou a cabeça e viu que a amiga colocou um lenço sobre a mesa.

- Obrigado - murmurou, enxugando a mão e tentando ignorar os olhos negros observando-o.

Felizmente, Snape finalmente moveu para longe os seus olhos e afastou-se, completando a ronda olhando a poção de Ron e vários dos outros grifinórias.

Harry não olhou mais para ele. Ele tentou focar apenas na poção, mesmo que ele soubesse que não teria como fabricá-la corretamente.

Dez minutos antes do final da aula, Snape levantou-se detrás de sua mesa, declarando que o tempo para preparar as poções havia chegado ao fim. Ele saiu em turnê, coletando amostras de poções para a avaliação ou limpando os caldeirões daqueles que falharam completamente em sua tarefa. Finalmente parou em frente a bancada de Harry.

Harry levantou a cabeça um pouco e viu diretamente na frente dele ... a longa fila de botões minúsculos, que se estendiam na frente do manto negro. Sua cabeça foi invadida por memórias... os longos dedos de Snape, abrindo estes botões, um por um ... Lentamente ...

Ele cerrou os lábios e desviou o olhar rapidamente, empurrando-o no padrão muito interessante da mesa de madeira.

- O que é isso, Potter? - Ouviu a voz áspera acima dele.

- Poção - disse Harry calmamente.

- O quê?

- Poção desinfetante.

- Desinfetante, certo? – a zombaria parecia ser quase nivelada com a voz do homem. - Tudo que você obteve foi um veneno. Eu suspeito que a única coisa a que esta mistura é adequada, é preencher inutilmente um frasco. Trasgo. - meneou a varinha e todo o líquido evaporou do caldeirão. - Eu deveria reduzir ainda mais sua avaliação, mas isso é impossível, portanto, escreva para a próxima lição um ensaio de quatro metros de comprimento sobre essa poção, incidindo principalmente sobre os componentes e sua preparação cuidadosa, descrevendo a forma como ela deve aparentar.

O coração de Harry foi ferido, porque de repente ele lembrou que não teria como cumprir com a tarefa...

Na próxima lição? Na próxima ... lição? Mas ... não vai haver a próxima. Nunca mais. Era a sua última lição na aula de Poções. A última.

Virou o rosto para a esquerda para esconder qualquer coisa em sua face.

Ele assentiu, mas não respondeu. A voz podia traí-lo.

Snape passou a avaliar a poção de Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo o sino soou e todos os estudantes que já tenham sido avaliados, começaram a arrumar suas bolsas e deixar a classe. Harry fez o mesmo. Ele não queria ficar na mesma sala que o homem nem mais um minuto. Arrumou sua bolsa e sem esperar pelos amigos, rapidamente se levantou e caminhou até a porta, embora o tempo todo ele sentisse como se alguém tivesse amarrado uma pedra muito pesada ao seu pescoço.

Quando ele estava fora, ele se virou e olhou para a porta. Olhou para a classe a que ... havia tanta coisa associada, tantas memórias ...

Ele a via pela última vez. Nunca mais ultrapassará aquela porta. Nunca. Esse próprio pensamento ... não parecia ser real. Mas ... era a sua escolha.

Ele olhou para a frente, para a extensão do corredor em frente a ele. Ele devia seguir em frente. Não valia a pena parar e começar a se perguntar, porque então ... então ...

Não importa.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e apenas ... começou a andar, embora ele sentisse como se atrás daquelas portas houvesse deixado algo muito precioso.

* * *

Brilhava no escuro, a luz que escapava da bola de vidro segurada por Harry, ela parecia muito mais brilhante. Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficou olhando para ela. Ele a escondeu imediatamente quando ouviu o ronco de Rony e Neville. Não se perguntou por que ele fez isso. Ele só fez ... olhou naqueles olhos, negros como breu ... e no semblante grave, que iluminava a esfera de vidro, dependendo da imagem do rosto de Snape que era evocado ...

Oh, e agora eles estavam ... famintos, gananciosos ... como quando ... quando ...

Ele franziu a testa, olhando para as chamas dançando nos olhos dos homem.

Como poderia... Como ele fez? Como ele poderia olhar para Harry desta forma se o tempo todo sentia o contrário? Como alguém que tem só gelo pode ser assim ... quente? Como alguém que odeia, pode olhar com tanto incêndio e sede?

Como alguém que sente só nojo, pode sussurrar com uma necessidade tão urgente...?

"_Mostre-me como se masturba pensando em mim"._

O eco da voz na sua cabeça ... em conjunto com o olhar tão ...

Involuntariamente desceu a mão, sem tirar os olhos da imagem olhando para ele na esfera de vidro.

"_Agora puxe-o lentamente."_

Ele fez isso. Ele estava quente. Inchou. Ele ansiava pelo toque.

"_Você pode começar"._

Ante a ordem ele moveu a mão. Ele sentiu uma sacudida nos lombos. Oh, como ele ansiava tanto por isso ... Moveu mais uma vez, puxando o prepúcio sobre a cabeça, sensível e avermelhada.

Oh sim ...

Acelerou, movendo a mão para cima e para baixo. O pênis tremeu sob seus dedos. Vibrou.

Sim, sim, sim. Merlin, quase esqueceu o quanto era agradável ...

"_Mais lentamente"._

Executou o comando, apesar de que isto lhe causou grande dificuldade. O desejo era muito forte ...

E mesmo mantendo os lábios o mais bem cerrados possível, ele não foi capaz de frear a fuga de um gemido tranquilo por sua boca.

"_Isso mesmo. Gema. Gema para mim"._

Oh, Deeeeusss ...

Era muito ... tão ...

Seus olhos se tornaram cegos ...

O pênis era apertado por um túnel quente, movendo-se ao longo dele mais e mais rápido e...

"_Olhe para mim, Potter"._

Abruptamente abriu os olhos e viu presos em si, selvagens olhos queimando, queimando como uma febre, absorvendo-o ...

O orgasmo o pegou com suas garras fortemente e brutalmente, rasgando sua carne e esmagando todos os músculos, sugando-o quase até a última gota de líquido branco que inundou sua mão e o estômago, e os espasmos de prazer penetrando-lhe foram tão fortes que lhe deixaram fraco. Diante dos seus olhos só via as estrelas. E dois túneis sem fim.

Tanto tempo ...

Finalmente, a tensão se transformou em um tremor, e as ondas de calor com as quais foi inundado, lentamente começaram a escorrer. Esticou convulsivamente os dedos e olhou para as íris que estavam queimando agora com ... satisfação ...

"_Perfeito".__  
_  
Antes do eco do bom orgasmo se acalmar, e as brasas esfriarem ... sua mão de repente apertou a esfera, e com tal força, como se quisesse esmagá-la. Sob seus dedos trêmulos, a imagem de Snape começou a derreter e acabou por desaparecer completamente.

O frio fluiu.

O que ele fez? O que ele fez?

Ele tinha que esquecê-lo e não ... e não ...

Ele pulou da cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. A raiva de si mesmo se acendeu em suas veias de modo mais eficaz do que anteriormente.

Tudo o que ele estava fazendo ... era patético. Ele deve parar, deve encontrar uma maneira de ... Deve sair! Ele deve libertar-se disso. Para respirar. Esquecê-lo.

E o que melhor poderia ajudá-lo a esquecer? Ele sabia a resposta desta pergunta.

Eu sabia como obtê-lo.

Ele jogou a bola no travesseiro, puxou sua varinha. Rapidamente se trocou, estendeu a mão para o Mapa do Maroto e rapidamente encontrou, localizado nas masmorras, o ponto preto que dizia: Severus Snape. Ele olhou ao redor dos corredores. Filch estava no terceiro andar, e Madame Norra no quinto andar. Ele agarrou capa de invisibilidade, pulou da cama, pôs uma luva bem quente e saiu do dormitório. A sala comunal ainda tinha alguns alunos, mas a capa possibilitou que escapasse despercebido. Verificando o mapa para não se deparar com qualquer professor patrulhando os corredores, saiu do castelo, e, vadiou pela neve, ele chegou sob o salgueiro batedor. Lançou o feitiço Immobilus para imobilizá-lo e entrou na passagem subterrânea para a Casa dos Gritos. Preferia usar a passagem atrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, mas estava certo de que ele teria grande dificuldade para sair da Dedosdemel no meio da noite, quando a loja estava fechada.

Passou por uma porta que mal se segurava nas dobradiças. O vento ali era mais penetrante do que nos prados. Ele ouviu gritos e o ranger das tábuas velhas da casa em ruínas. Esfregou os ombros congelados e se dirigiu para as luzes da aldeia imersa na escuridão.

Por um momento ele imaginou que seria o caso de lançar um feitiço para apagar seu rastro na neve, mas muito rapidamente abandonou a ideia. Não era importante. Além disso, quem iria procurá-lo ali?

Hogsmeade a noite parecia quase desabitada. O único sinal de vida era uma janela iluminada aqui e ali, que lançava quadrados de luz quente sobre a neve. Harry cuidadosamente os evitou, indo direto para o seu objetivo ... ficou a alguma distância da pousada da estrada principal. Ele sabia que estava aberta. E que ninguém prestaria atenção em um movimento estranho na entrada

Ele parou na porta. Ouviu conversas em voz alta, risos e falas arrastadas de bêbados. Ele respirou fundo e empurrou a pesada porta do Cabeça de Javali.

Assim como ele esperava, ninguém deu atenção à porta que se abriu sozinha, ou mesmo no aparecimento de um rastro molhado no piso de madeira. Ele olhou ao redor. Ele viu num grupo de bruxos, um com cabelos longos e emaranhados, trajado com botas gastas e casaco remendado, que fazia parecer que a pousada era o seu local de residência. Na mesa perto da parede tinha duas figuras encapuzadas e uma das duas, era jovem, não pareciam encaixar-se nesse lugar. Mas quando uma delas, por um momento, virou a cabeça, viu os olhos dela - eram virulentamente da cor amarela e tinha íris alongadas. Desse modo, o local estava repleto de pessoas estranhas, perto da janela tinha um homem com pele áspera como casca.

Era apenas um lugar. Reunidor de párias. Aqui você pode ser você mesmo e ninguém prestará qualquer atenção. Harry até agora não podia acreditar que Tonks escolheu este local para sua festa de Natal. Agora, sem todas aquelas decorações, a pousada parecia a pior espelunca, o chão coberto de palha, fazendo parecer que o barman apenas escondia a sujeira sobre ele. Mas Harry não se importava. Importava apenas a coisa pela qual foi até ali.

Mas como consegui-lo sem chamar a atenção?

Ele se levantou contra a parede e esperou. Depois de um curto período de tempo o garçom serviu duas canecas de bebida fortemente suspeita e as levou até à mesa contra a parede. Harry usou esta oportunidade sem hesitação. Entrou no bar e pegou uma garrafa de alguma coisa cuja etiqueta revelasse um potencial razoavelmente alto que pudesse rápida e suficientemente mandar a sua mente para um estado de esquecimento feliz. Ele deixou sobre o balcão alguns galeões, colocou a garrafa debaixo do manto, pegou o primeiro copo que encontrou na primeira mesa e se escondeu no canto mais escuro da pousada.

O primeiro gole que bebeu era como lava derretida. Mas o seu esôfago que, em princípio ficou queimado, na próxima já não sentia nada. Ficou olhando para um buraco na madeira tentando não pensar em nada. Nem em Voldemort, nem sobre a luta que o esperava, nem que ele provavelmente irá morrer em poucos dias ... nem que não há chance de aprender algo de útil...

Não queria pensar... na silhueta alta, que, de alguma forma incompreensível novamente começou a atrair o seu olhar, nem na voz que fez arrepios correr seu corpo, as mãos frias ou o toque que ainda tão claramente lembrava ... ou o par daqueles profundos olhos escuros ...

Nem a Penseira, onde tudo o que ele acreditava passou a ser apenas uma mentira ...

Uma mentira.

Ele parou nessa palavra e e analisou-a em sua mente como algo extremamente intrigante. Ele tomou outro gole e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas não conseguiu. As imagens diante de seus olhos, ficaram borradas, tudo em torno dele girava mais e mais.

Uma mentira.

Uma grande mentira idiota.

"_Você não é ninguém para mim"._

Uma mentira.

"_Eu não quero que você se sinta tão mal."_

Uma mentira.

"_Eu não posso mudar isso"._

Mentira ...

Harry franziu o cenho.

Mas Snape disse isso quando... pensou que Harry estava dormindo. Por que ele diria isso? Por que abraçou-se em Harry achado que ele estava dormindo? E ainda o convidou para passar a noite. A pré ...

"_Você acha que só você tem que sacrificar algo que está mais próximo de você?"__  
_  
_O mais próximo ..._

_O mais próximo ..._

As palavras de Snape se refletiram em sua mente.

Nada fazia sentido.

Ele balançou a cabeça para se livrar deste eco chato que ainda reverberava nele.

Franziu ainda mais a testa, num esforço mental. Ele deveria beber mais ... Ele tomou alguns goles. Oh sim, agora estava muito melhor do que pensou ...

"_Se suas prioridades são os sentimentos pessoais, então você é um perdedor"._

Oh, sim. Isso é o que ele disse. Mas o que isso poderia significar?

E... ele quis que Harry passasse o Natal com ele. Por que ele iria querer isso, se ele o odiava? Preparou-lhe uma cerveja amanteigada com canela. Ele lembrava. Ele lhe permitiu deixar a árvore de Natal. E... manteve em segredo o caso de Tonks e Luna, porque Harry pediu isso a ele.

E ainda ...

Harry tomou outro gole. Sua cabeça girava tanto que mal reconhecia as formas.

Mas ... alguém que é um monstro, não poderia ... não poderia vestir suas pernas com tanta ternura. Não mentiria dizendo que não foi jantar no Grande Salão, alegando que um elfo trouxe sua comida. Não ajudaria nos estudos e nem lhe emprestaria livros ou indicaria trechos, sublinhando frases que seriam exigidas na sala de aula. Não teria dado uma pomada para Ron, apenas por que Harry pediu em silêncio. Não estudaria sobre Quadribol para ...

Mas ele viu na penseira ... tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho? O sonho mais maravilhoso que ele já sonhou, e do qual agora ele acordou dele?

Impossível. Era seu Severus ... olhava para ele como se Harry fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Ele tocou-o com voracidade tal, como se ainda fosse pouco e não conseguisse satisfazê-lo. Perdia-se nele completamente, como se nada mais do que a proximidade de Harry fosse importante. Estas eram ... reações. Você não pode controlá-las.

Coração batendo forte. Respiração rápida. Mão apertando sua mão. A voz. Um sorriso. Verdadeiro. E ... algo em seus olhos. O calor. Radiante.

Não pode ser falso! Não pode!

Harry apertou a mão no copo.

Lembrava-se ... de como Severus aprendeu com ele, a sensibilidade, e passo a passo, repetiu depois dele todos os gestos ... Não os inventou! Lembrou-se de tudo. Beijos, gestos e olhares. Voracidade. A voracidade, que viu nos olhos de Severus cada vez que ele olhou para ele. Fogo, esmagador incontrolável. Mesmo quando eles brigaram. Quando o ciúme engolfou Snape e ele virou uma besta... Harry lembrava muito bem das emoções em seu rosto em fúria... como se quisesse rasgá-lo em pedaços. Lembrava das vezes que rasgava suas vestes, tomando-o duro e avidamente, como se ele não pudesse controlar a sua fome.

Alguém que tem só escuridão, não poderia acender uma chama tão brilhante ...

E ainda no final ... não o deixou beber a poção. O deteve. Por quê? Seria porque era cedo demais? Por achar que Harry não confiava nele? Uma boa piada. Mas Snape sabia que Harry faria qualquer coisa por ele. Absolutamente tudo.

Ele cerrou os olhos com força. Por um momento ele viu em sua mente. Ele viu o rosto de Severus. Merlin, nunca se esqueceu do sofrimento que viu em seu rosto, em seguida. Foi tão ...tão ... diferente. Intenso. Não se encaixava em nada do que aconteceu entre eles naquela noite. E por que então Severus estava tão deprimido? No dia seguinte. E... o que ele disse?

"_...às vezes ficamos fora de controle e perdemos toda influência sobre nossas ações. É mais forte do que nós"._

Harry debruçou-se sobre a mesa encostando a cabeça na madeira.

As sensações causadas pela bebida eram mais fortes do que ele. Estava tudo girando. Definitivamente não tinha nenhuma influência sobre ele. Não no meio dessa centrifugação. Quer dizer. Era como ele se sentia.

Todas as boas lembranças rodavam em sua cabeça, batendo violentamente contra as lembranças da Penseira.

Eles riram dele. Comensais da Morte. Voldemort. Todos eles.

Ele o usou. Brincou com ele. Enganou. Ele queria sacrificá-lo. Manipulando-o desde o início. Era apenas uma ferramenta para ele, seria usado, contanto que não falhasse, e depois descartaria-o no lixo. Tão cruel ... tão cruel ...

Se pudesse ...

Por um momento ...

Sem levantar a cabeça, enfiou a mão no bolso, e ele sentiu a forma pequena e redonda.

Ele não sabia por que ainda estava com ele. Ele não sabia por que ele sempre carregava isso.

Ele fechou a mão sobre a pedra.

"Você pode vir atrás de mim. Reúna seus amigos Comensais da Morte. Agora eu não sou capaz nem mesmo de levantar uma varinha, assim você terá uma tarefa mais fácil. Vamos lá! Venha atrás de mim!"

Ele deixou cair a pedra.

Sim ... Este era o último desafio. Deixe ele vir ... não era ... basicamente o que ele queria fazer?

Oh, sua cabeça estava girando tanto... tentou firmar os olhos na garrafa em pé diante de sua vista. E de fato pareciam várias garrafas. Mas ele tinha grande problema com a contagem de quantas delas tinha a sua frente, porque elas mudavam a sua localização.

Talvez se ele pegar uma, as outras deixariam de dançar e...

"Au!" Algo começou a queimar em seu bolso. Ele enfiou a mão e tirou a pedra brilhante. No meio haviam letras. Sim, definitivamente era uma mensagem. Ele tinha certeza.

Ele tentou concentrar sua visão e com esforço distinguiu as palavras:

"Onde você está, Potter?"

Ele piscou, especificamente olhando para as letras brilhantes.

Snape lhe respondeu. Ele não podia acreditar ... neste caso, ele também continuava carregando a pedra?

Ele apertou-a em sua mão.

"Sabe ... Eu pensei sobre nossa última noite. E... Eu não entendo, por que você me deu tudo? Mas ..." – a sua sequência de pensamentos vacilantes foi interrompida por uma rajada forte de risos na mesa ao lado. - "Que diabos, fiquem longe!"

Ainda segurando a pedra, ele apertou as mãos para seus ouvidos. Mas quase imediatamente afastou-as novamente, sentindo o calor em seu rosto.

Ele franziu a testa, tentando se concentrar nas palavras dançando diante de seus olhos.

"Droga, Potter! Você tem de me dizer imediatamente onde você está!"

Bem, sim ... Snape e seus Comensais da Morte não seriam capazes de agarrá-lo se ele não dissesse onde ele estava. É uma lógica total.

Ele fechou a pedra na mão.

"Eu ... Eu estou bebendo sozinho. No Cabeça de Javali."

Antes que ele pudesse abrir os olhos, veio a resposta:

"Não mova um único passo daí!"

Ele não pretendia. Além disso, se ele quisesse não poderia...

Confusamente olhou ao redor da taverna.

Ele estava cansado. Neste momento, a maioria provavelmente teria ido dormir. Ele jogou a pedra no bolso, cruzou os braços no balcão e colocou a cabeça sobre eles, letárgico.

Ele tentou não prestar atenção ao fato de que, no momento, quando ele fechou os olhos, sentiu-se num carrossel. Todos os sentidos lhe diziam que ele estava girando e muito rapidamente. Mas isso era impossível. Ele se sentou à mesa. Em uma tentativa de abrir os olhos, e então a oscilação das coisas parou um pouco. Mas quando ele voltou a fechá-los ... o carrossel voltou novamente.

Os trouxas pagam para dar uma volta nesse tipo de atração. Ele se perguntava se eles sabiam que era dessa maneira ...?

Pancada!

Um estrondo, alto repentino fez com que Harry, de repente desse um pulo e batesse seu cotovelo ao lado de uma garrafa, que rolou e derramou o restante do seu conteúdo na bancada.

No limiar da pousada estava Snape.

Harry sofreu uma estranha sensação de déjà vu. Como se isso já houvesse acontecido. Snape de repente apareceu na porta ... e também o martelou com seus olhos... mas ele não se lembrava de onde vinha situação semelhante, em seguida, moveu-se em sua direção com tanta fúria em seu rosto e puxou-o para fora da mesa com uma força tão grande, agarrando-o pela capa atingindo a gola do casaco na altura do seu pescoço e arrastou-o para a porta, mesmo desconsiderando o fato de que Harry tropeçava e tinha dificuldade para manter-se em seus pés ...

Não, definitivamente não lembrava de algo parecido.

Snape puxou-o para fora e só parou num beco sombrio ao lado da pousada, onde ele impiedosamente puxou o manto e fitou-o com um olhar selvagem. Ele parecia um animal furioso, com o cabelo caindo nos olhos, com as pupilas brilhando no escuro, sobrancelhas franzidas a ponto de se unirem na base do nariz e mostrando os dentes. Antes que Harry tivesse tempo para se recuperar, o homem agarrou-o pelo maxilar e brutalmente levantou-lhe o rosto, observando-o com fúria crescente.

- Você está completamente bêbado! - Sussurrou com voz tremendo de raiva. - Você é um pirralho nojento e irresponsável! Perdeu completamente o juízo? O que você estava tentado ao fugir do castelo, vir para um bar e e embriagar-se até à inconsciência? Você sabe o que aconteceria se alguém descobrisse a sua ausência e desse o alarme? Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Usou a capa o tempo todo? Alguém você viu?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, liberando o rosto do aperto dos dedos frios encostando na parede da estalagem.

- Não me toque! - Rosnou, empurrando um olhar nervoso para o homem em pé diante dele. Tudo girava diante de seus olhos. Mas ele viu claramente. Como se isso fosse a única característica permanente do mundo ao seu redor. Preto, uma figura alta em uma longa capa. Snape. Snape, que estava ... - Eu não fui visto... nem no caminho. Eles não vão suspeitar...Você pode me sequestrar. – vagou os olhos nublados na neve. - Bem, onde estão seus amigos Comensais ... da Morte? Não... quer compartilhar minha captura com os outros? - Ele perguntou, tentando soar desafiador, mas ele não controlava muito bem a língua.

- Eu não vou ouvir a sua baboseira de bêbado - Snape falou lentamente. - Se você tiver terminado, vamos retornar ao castelo, antes que alguém descubra que você não está lá.

- Não, com você eu não vou! - Harry girou o braço, tentando acertar um soco no rosto do homem, mas Snape se afastou. Ele tentou com a segunda mão, mas também errou, e pior, perdeu o equilíbrio e voou para a frente. Antes da queda, no entanto, as mãos de Snape impediu a queda, agarrado-o com firmeza pelos ombros e com toda sua força empurrou-o contra a parede, segurando-o.

- Deixe-me ... - Mas antes que pudesse terminar, o homem tapou a sua boca com a mão e cobriu-o todo com seu corpo bem rente à parede, como que querendo escondê-lo na sombra de seu longo aperto na parede.

Chegou aos ouvidos de Harry o som da porta da taverna se abrindo e risos embriagados, e depois de um tempo, apareceu em seu campo de visão um grupo de bruxos ébrios. Eles pararam na vastidão de neve iluminada, a apenas três passos deles e tinha apenas virando a cabeça ...

- Nem uma palavra. - Harry ouviu ao lado de sua orelha Snape sussurrando, apertando sua boca e sentiu o homem mover a outra mão e tirar a varinha, não tirando os olhos dos três intrusos.

Harry moveu seus olhos dos bruxos oscilantes e olhou para o rosto de Snape localizado a apenas alguns centímetros de seu próprio rosto.

Ele sentiu que estava ... tão perto. Pressionado nele. Com firmeza. Firmemente. A mão fria em sua boca. A respiração em seu rosto.

Ó Deus ...

Ele ouviu o barulho de seu próprio sangue nos ouvidos, que fluía através das veias fazendo o calor se alimentar e se espalhar por todos os recantos de seu corpo. Como é possível que, embora o exterior fosse tão frio, ele estivesse cada vez mais certo de que logo se derreteria? Seu coração parou de bater há muito tempo e agora estava só tremulando ... rápido, em contrações dolorosas, como se estivesse fechado na gaiola e, a todo custo tentasse escapar.

Os bêbados se viraram e começaram a recuar, cambaleando um pouco. Mas Snape não se afastou dele imediatamente. Ele fez isso somente quando eles desapareceram completamente de vista.

A mão se separou da sua boca, e o apoio do corpo, de repente, desapareceu, e Harry quase escorregou pela parede. Agora sua cabeça estava girando mais e mais ainda. Por que o álcool não o ajudou a esquecer? Não ajudou. Muito pelo contrário. Ele fez tudo ... ao contrário. Tornou-se mais intenso. Ele tinha bebido muito pouco? Ele deve então voltar e beber mais. Tanto, até que ele se esquecesse. Sobre ele. Sobre tudo. Embora tivesse que beber até perder a consciência.

- Eu vou voltar para dentro - ele murmurou vagamente, voltando-se para a parede e agarrando-se em toras de madeira. - Não tente ... me impedir. - Lentamente, segurando a parede, deu alguns passos, mas depois ... tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo.

Sentiu um forte puxão de mãos agarrá-lo pelos ombros. De repente percebeu que ele tinha o rosto pressionado no manto negro. E foi cercado por um tumulto que distorceu o vilarejo inteiro, teve a impressão de que algo o puxava em todas as direções, tentando quebrar seu corpo em pedaços. De repente viu-se em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e recuperou-o somente após o momento de horror completo. Embora o sentimento final fosse de uma colisão suave.

Ele levantou os olhos e de repente descobriu que estava nos prados perto dos portões de Hogwarts. As mãos que o seguravam desapareceram, Harry cambaleou, mas de alguma forma não perdeu o equilíbrio. Sua cabeça ainda estava girando, mas viu claramente a silhueta escura na frente dele e ele tinha a impressão de ... que a opressão terrível, que ele sentiu no peito logo ao despertar, estava se tornando mais forte. Algo como isto ... penetrava-o. Através das suas paredes. Vazando ... mais e mais e não era capaz de elevar a barragem, porque o volume já era grande demais, muito grande. Rachava-o.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para aqueles olhos negros.

Era Severus. Seu Severus. O mesmo que o beijou, abraçou ... o mesmo homem que sussurrou-lhe que Harry pertencia somente a ele ... o mesmo homem que sorriu para ele sem conseguir esconder ... o mesmo, cujas mãos tremiam de impaciência, quando ele o tocava ... o mesmo que se comportava como se ele não pudesse existir sem ele ...

O que os uniu ... era algo bonito. Ele sentiu em seu coração. Não poderia enganá-lo. E se a sua última noite não era verdade, ele podia muito bem se dissolver no ar neste momento. Mas naquela noite ele ganhou sua boca. Ele ganhou seu coração ...

Mas e a Penseira ... viu nela ... viu ...

É possível que tenha perdido a cabeça?

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão, querendo tocar a face crua, ele a conhecia tão bem. Tantas vezes ele acariciou-a com seus dedos, salpicando-lhe com beijos ...

Mas, então, Snape brutalmente rejeitou sua mão e deu um passo atrás, olhando-o friamente.

E foi quando Harry percebeu ... a dor no peito explodiu, liberando todas as camadas empilhadas de arrependimento. Ele entrou em colapso e a pressão de tudo em que se agarrava, quase destroçou seu interior.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? - Ele gritou, atirando-se para a frente sacudindo os punhos de forma aleatória para bater, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, ele sentiu que suas pernas dobravam-se sob ele. - Como você pôde? Como ... - Caiu de joelhos, com as mãos segurando a cauda do casaco preto. Ele estava tremendo como em febre, e seu peito saltava sob influência de soluços incontroláveis. Escorregou cada vez mais para baixo, até que finalmente tocou a testa nos sapatos pretos. - Eu queria só você. Só você ... - Uma semana inteira de vazio, fingindo que não se importava ... tudo o que tentou empurrar o mais profundamente possível, agora fluía dele fluía e fluía, e ele não poderia parar. - Só você ... Você.

- Levante-se. Imediatamente. - Ele ouviu a voz acima dele, quieta e abafada.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não entendo ... como pode olhar para mim desse jeito ... - Continuou Harry sussurrando, flutuando sobre as ondas de dor e segurando o manto negro nas mãos, que lhe parecia, neste momento, a única salvação do afogamento. - Eu me lembro ... como você não largou minha mão ... Lembro-me de seu calor ... O que você fez? O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz isso - sussurrou o homem sobre ele. - Esse era só um jogo que já terminou. Não preciso mais de você.

- Não acredito em você. - seu lamento se transformou em choro. - Eu não acredito ...

- Nada teve significado para mim. Nada.

- Não acredito em você ...

- Eu vou lhe dar um conselho- continuou o homem brutal, sem prestar atenção à negação desesperada de Harry - fique longe de mim. Fique bem longe de mim. Não olhe para mim. Não pense em mim. Esqueça a minha existência.

Esquecer? Como ele faria isso? Como? Depois de tanto tentar ... tentar!

- Por que você diz isso? Eu não entendo ... depois daquela noite ... - Parou de repente, quando Snape se afastou abruptamente, e Harry foi forçado a deixar seu manto ir. Agora, sem seu toque, ele percebeu que já não teria qualquer ajuda ...

- Olhe para si mesmo. Você é patético - Snape disse calmamente. Sua voz parecia vinda de longe.

Mas foi o suficiente para romper e bater. Muito profundo.

Harry silenciou. Não havia mais nada nele ... havia apenas uma pequena gota que se infiltrou pelas paredes quebradas ... e caiu tão fundo que parecia que não havia fundo no imenso vazio...

Era verdade. Foi patético. Apegara-se a uma fantasia. A todo o custo ele quis provar para si mesmo que aquele era o seu velho Severus... e descobriu que ainda era o mesmo monstro da Penseira. Severus foi para algum lugar distante. Ele nunca iria voltar.

Ele engoliu a amargura na boca e levantou-se lentamente, apoiando suas mãos trêmulas nos joelhos.

O frio penetrou sua alma novamente. Agora que havia se livrado de tudo de toda a dor, tristeza, amargura, quando tudo fluiu a partir dele ... novamente, sobrou-lhe apenas o vazio permanente. Mas um que já não podia se preencher. De qualquer forma ... não havia tempo para isso. Em poucos dias, provavelmente iria morrer. E esqueceria dele. Finalmente. Exatamente como devia fazer...

Trêmulo levantou-se de joelhos e, sem levantar a cabeça, virou as costas para o homem.

- Não se preocupe - ele disse num sussurro quebrado. - Eu vou esquecer você. - Não ouviu uma resposta. Além disso, ele não esperava. - Eu vou voltar para o castelo. E você ... não deve se importar em me acompanhar.- Depois dessas palavras, foi em frente de modo incerto, cambaleando.

O excesso de emoção o privou das forças restantes, que o álcool já havia enfraquecido. Ele tentou seguir, mas tinha a sensação de que o chão fugia de seus pés e que tudo em volta girava impressionantemente.

Eventualmente, a gravidade vence, e Harry, nem mesmo percebeu quando e como, desabou na neve.

No começo ele nem compreendeu o que aconteceu. Estava cercado pelo gelo. Lembrou-se dele... lembrou-se o quão maravilhosa era a sensação de ser preenchido pelo frio, congelando a dor maçante e empurrando-o profundo, muito profundo ...

Mas desta vez alguém o deteve. Mãos fortes levantaram-no da neve, arrancando-o das garras do frio e afundando-o em seu próprio abraço caloroso. Uma mão escorregou sob seus joelhos, e outra na parte de trás, e Harry, meio conscientemente, colocou seu rosto em um pescoço aquecido, cobrindo os ombros.

Ervas. Ele sentiu o cheiro de ervas. E algo doce. E amargo. Tudo, mas cheirava ... Severus.

Ele sentiu que estava sendo carregado para algum lugar, mas não conseguiu saber para onde, não queria abrir os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente. Ele ouviu a neve ranger sob as botas de alguém. E depois de um momento, aquele som transformou-se em passos no chão de pedra. Ele ficou mais quente. Mas ele concentrava-se apenas no sentido do olfato. O cheio de Severus o embalava. Penetrou nele, aquecendo-o muito melhor do que qualquer fogo.

O som dos passos mudou. Parecia subir as escadas. Aninhando-o ainda mais apertado. Ele podia ouvir sua respiração. Ele sentiu o pulsar do sangue que corria logo abaixo da pele. Era tão quente e suave. Ele se lembrou de como ele a beijou, e apertou os lábios naquele lugar no pescoço ... mas porque lhe parecia que tudo isso aconteceu há mil anos?

Pararam. Ele ouviu um murmúrio silencioso e o som do retrato em movimento. Ele ficou ainda mais quente.

A mão esquerda o arrumou em algo macio.

Não! Ele não queria ...

Ele apertou-se desesperadamente, mas seus braços foram arrancados. Ele caiu mole para trás, cedendo à fadiga.

O cheiro desapareceu. Permaneceu apenas cheiro do sofá um pouco empoeirado e velho e as tapeçarias.

Por algum tempo ele lutou contra as tonturas que faziam a sua cabeça girar constantemente fazendo uma sensação cada vez mais desagradável surgir no seu estômago. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, olhou em volta com um olhar lamacento. Ele estava sozinho no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ele estava deitada no sofá em frente à lareira.

Como ele chegou ali? Onde ... está Snape? Poderia ... ter sido apenas sonho? Ele tinha a impressão de que o cheiro de Snape, seu toque ... que tudo não passou de um sonho ...

Estendeu a mão para o seu bolso onde tinha escondido o Mapa do Maroto. Abriu-o com alguma dificuldade, e depois olhou para a sala de Poções.

Ele viu. Ele estava em seu escritório. Mas ... - Harry fixou seu olhar no mapa, porque parecia que ele via errado - o que significa... mas o ponto estava se movendo de forma estranha. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e abriu de novo.

Não. O ponto ainda movia-se diante de seus olhos em zigue-zagues estranhos.

Tinha que ser o álcool do vinho.

Ele olhou ao redor do mapa. Mirou a sala comunal da Sonserina, viu alguns estudantes que não dormiam, mas com espanto, ele percebeu que podia ver todos claramente parados. Pelo menos o mais claro que seu estado atual permitia.

Novamente ele olhou para o escritório de Snape. O ponto ainda movia-se diante de seus olhos.

Ele colocou o mapa de lado, e sua cabeça caiu mole.

Provavelmente está apenas cansado e bebeu demais. Não é à toa que ele tem alucinações.

Devia dormir um pouco. Sim. Talvez amanhã tudo ficará melhor ... Talvez, então, entenderá alguma coisa ...

O quer que seja.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Renata, **você tem razão, se tem uma coisa que não pode ser contida o tempo todo é o inconsciente, ele ataca, cedo ou tarde, não deixa nada de graça. Harry estava enterrando o amor que sente por Severus, só com Severus ele se sentia vivo, livre e completo. Isso tudo foi arrancado dele e para não sofrer horrores, ele preferia se vestir de indiferença, mas no fundo a dor remexe-se em busca do calor e vida que ele sentia ao lado do Mestre de Poções. O sonho dele foi muito forte nesse sentido, os símbolos foram muito claros.

A história de procurar bugigangas com Luna foi engraçada mesmo, eu também ri, Luna é demais e muito sábia também, uma grande amiga para todos os momentos, e Harry sabe disso.

A visão de Hermione sobre os fatos é uma luz de esperança para a torcida de Severus, gosto da visão dela... gostaria muito de poder afirmar alguma coisa para vocês, mas não posso... o máximo que posso é dizer que está perto de muitas dúvidas e peças desse quebra cabeça complexo chamado Severus Snape, serem ajustadas de modo compreensível. Alguns leitores irão comemorar haverem teorizado correto,outros ficarão de boca aberta por não terem pensando no que "verão".

**Ana Scully Rickman,** os capítulos calmos são tenebrosos mesmos, eu também passei a temê-los, sempre carregam aquele ar de calmaria antes da tempestade...

Hermione é guerreira, ela não desiste nunca! Ela vai desenterrar o Harry que está sepultado no quarto escuro de gelo... pena que ele esteja com os dias contados.

Realmente Snape não consegue disfarçar que Harry ao menos mexe de alguma forma com ele, isso deixa a torcida pró-Snarry com muita esperança


	68. Chapter 68

**61 Prelúdio**

Harry esfregou os olhos e olhou novamente para o Mapa do Maroto espalhado sobre os joelhos. Seus olhos doíam da agitação dele olhando para o pergaminho ao longo das últimas três horas sob a luz fraca das tochas acesas fixas nas paredes do corredor. Não queria correr o risco usando o Lumos, a luz poderia ultrapassar a capa da invisibilidade. Ainda havia muitos sonserinas andando nos corredores do calabouço, quase um aluno do segundo ano da Sonserina esbarrou nele. Portanto, procurou um lugar no corredor frio de chão de pedra perto da parede voltada para a esquina do corredor, era menos iluminado, mas, pelo menos, mais seguro, já que ia ter de passar algumas horas lá, esperando por ... bem, pelo quê? Por uma oportunidade.

Mas parecia que pelo menos esta noite, Snape não iria para nenhuma parte de seus aposentos particulares. Por duas horas e meia ficou sentado no escritório, então se levantou e caminhou para a sala. Passou lá a meia hora seguinte, depois moveu-se para o banheiro e, finalmente, para ... - Harry assistiu o ponto preto, que estava turvo diante de seus olhos - ... bem, para o quarto.

Isso seria o suficiente quando se trata de "oportunidade". Era bem verdade que ele poderia ter tentado esgueirar-se pelo escritório na parte da tarde, quando Snape voltou das aulas, mas duvidou que ele fosse capaz de distrair Snape por mais de 15 minutos, ele precisava de tempo. Além disso, como faria para atrair Snape para o exterior por um longo tempo e o suficiente para ser capaz de obter aquilo que o moveu a ir até ali? Conseguiria entrar nas câmaras? E se Snape descobrisse a sua presença?

Não, ele não podia se arriscar desnecessariamente. Deixou-se ficar quieto num canto esperando por uma "oportunidade". Se pelo menos um aluno batesse na porta... poderia, então, escorregar para dentro, quando ele saísse. Mas ... mesmo assim, continuaria tendo um problema sobre o que fazer com Snape? Ele pode até tentar esgueirar-se para o escritório, se Snape saísse para uma ronda, mas em primeiro lugar - Harry não tinha ideia do horário de expediente de Snape, e em segundo lugar - como iria entrar para as câmaras? Ele estava mais do que certo de que Snape mudou a senha. A tentativa de usar qualquer feitiço para abrir a porta certamente iria disparar um alarme, e Snape era um bruxo muito poderoso para que alguém como Harry conseguisse quebrar sua segurança.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça contra as pedras frias por trás dele. Ele estava cansado. Cansado e desanimado. Como é que aconteceu dele precisar passar algumas horas sentado ali no chão gelado da porta do escritório de Snape? E no meio da noite. Realmente não havia outra maneira?

Não. Não tinha.

Ele percebeu isso esta manhã. Assim que ele levantou as pálpebras pesadas como uma pedra, sentindo na boca um sabor degradante e amargo. Assim que ele percebeu que tinha três dias. Três dias, e ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma maneira ... não aprendeu nada ... não tinha um plano ... Três dias de vida. Três dias ... de existência.

Ele estava morto antes da batalha ter começado. Já estava morto, desde que desmoronou sob os pés de Snape. Ele não podia nem mesmo obter uma vitória consigo mesmo. Como derrotaria Voldemort? Era ... demais ... demais para alguém que tem apenas 16 anos de idade. Ele não tinha chance. Não. Como, em geral, poderia ser estúpido o suficiente para acreditar que ele poderia causar algum dano até mesmo a Voldemort? E ainda fora de qualquer chance? Surpreendeu-se por sua própria ingenuidade.

Não há mais nada para ele. Nada, exceto este único caminho. Voldemort deve morrer. Deve desaparecer da face da Terra de uma vez por todas. E havia apenas uma maneira de fazer isso.

Beber a poção e executar o plano de Snape.

Percebeu então. Ele sabia que ele estava morto. Ele sabia desde o início. Ele apenas tentou encontrar outra solução, ele tentou se convencer de que havia outro caminho, outra maneira. Mas não tinha. Ele queria pelo menos ter uma chance. Embora houvesse pouca, tão pequena que não pudesse ser vista, mas se tivesse ... Aparentemente, no entanto, as chances são algo que só acontece nos livros. Na vida real há apenas pura coincidência e finalidade, frio indiferente, que nunca escolhe a quem atingir. Apenas esperando para ir. Nada mais.

Ele levantou os olhos e com visão embaçada olhou para as sombras que dançavam tremendo numa parede de pedra do outro lado do corredor.

Logo permanecerá exatamente assim. Apenas a sombra.

Suspirou profundamente e olhou para a porta pesada de madeira que levava para as câmaras do Mestre de Poções.

Mas primeiro é necessário obter a poção.

* * *

_"Espero que quando estiverem lendo esta carta, Voldemort já tenha se ido. Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido conforme o planejado, e, finalmente, vocês irão ser capazes de dormir em paz, sabendo que a guerra acabou e que Voldemort nunca irá retornar._

_Eu não quero que vocês se sintam culpados ou tristes por minha causa. Minha morte era necessária. Era a única maneira de derrotá-lo. Eu só queria que vocês finalmente fossem capazes de se sentir seguros. Lamento por não ter dito nada a vocês, mas se eu fiz isso, foi para evitar que me impedissem._

_Lamento, também, por recentemente ter me comportado como um completo idiota e ter tentado afastá-los de mim._

_Ron - Sinto muito por no semestre passado não ter sido o amigo que você queria. Tal como no passado. Eu sei que nós sempre fomos inseparáveis, mas na minha vida ocorreu algumas mudanças, que eu sei que você nunca vai entender, e portanto eu não poderia falar sobre elas. Então eu empurrei para frente. Mas cuide de Hermione. E lembre-se que você vai se tornar o melhor zagueiro do país! Só não ver quem é burro!_

_Hermione - Eu sinto muito por ter lhe causado tantas preocupações. Você era a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter sonhado. Você sempre esteve do meu lado, mesmo quando eu me comportei de modo diferente. Eu sei que você só queria o meu próprio bem. Lamento que algumas vezes eu tenha te odiado por isso. Eu não quero que você se responsabilize pelo fato de que você não descobriu as minhas intenções à tempo. E não conseguiu tirar a decisão da minha mente. Você sabe disso. Eu sei que pode conseguir tudo o que deseja com seu esforço, por isso sei que vai atingir seus sonhos. Apenas seja feliz com Ron. Obrigado por tudo._

_Gina - Eu não quis chamá-la de menina boba. Você sempre foi como uma irmã para mim e eu estava brincando com você. Espero que, apesar da obsessão de Ron, você possa estruturar a sua vida da sua própria maneira._

_Luna - eu nunca pensei que você se tornaria para mim alguém tão próximo. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha demonstrado isso, eu gostaria que você soubesse que você é única. Você é única e nunca deixe ninguém mudar isso. Obrigado por ter estado sempre comigo e por eu ter podido contar sempre com você. Sinto muito por tê-la feito se arriscar algumas vezes. Eu estou contente por você ter tido mais sorte do que eu e espero que sua sorte seja muito mais estável que a minha._

_Diga a Tonks que ela foi uma excelente professora e diga adeus a Hagrid por mim. E Remo. Ah, e Ron, diga a sua mãe que ela é a maior mãe do mundo e eu sou grato por ter me permitido fazer parte de sua família._

_Eu vou sentir sua falta._

_Harry_"

* * *

- Hermione ...

- Hmm? - A menina relutantemente afastou a vista do livro que estava aberto em seu colo. Parecia estar tão absorta na leitura que ela não prestava atenção ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ron estava sentado na outra ponta da sala comunal e jogava xadrez com Neville.

Harry se sentou no sofá ao lado da amiga e engoliu em seco.

- Não estarei amanhã na primeira aula - disse ele calmamente. - E na outra, provavelmente, não.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com surpresa.

- O quê? Por quê?

Devia ser cuidadoso. Ele não pode dar-lhe uma razão para preocupação, mas devia criar um pouco de tempo, de modo que ninguém desse o alarme antes que ele chegasse no ponto de encontro com Voldemort. Não podia falar para Hermione e nem Ron, porque eles não iriam nem mesmo acreditar.

- Eu tenho uma questão importante para resolver - disse ele, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. - Muito importante - ele repetiu com ênfase. - Eu sei que não devia pedir-lhe, mas eu gostaria que você escondesse minha saída. Recompensarei você quando voltar. - Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, por sua voz não tremer na última palavra.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- E se essa " questão importante" não pode esperar até a tarde? Você não deve deixar a lição, Harry. Já tem um acúmulo de atividades.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Eu imploro, Hermione. Se não fosse importante para mim, eu não lhe pediria ajuda. Diga que estou doente, que eu me senti mal, o que quiser. Quando eu voltar, reescreverei todas as notas e eu vou estudar tudo que passar para mim.

Hermione olhou por um momento com desconfiança para ele, depois olhou em volta com cuidado e se inclinou para ele, sussurrando o mais baixinho que pôde:

- Você ... pode me dizer se tem algo a ver com ele?

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele não estava esperando essa pergunta.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Quase viu o rosto dela relaxar a tensão.

- Isso é bom. Mas ... Eu não sei. - Olhou para suas mãos. - Toda vez que você me pede ajuda, acaba caindo em mais problemas ainda.

- Hermione ... - Harry cerrou os punhos. - Por favor. Eu realmente dependo disso.

A amiga lançou-lhe um olhar longo. Finalmente, ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ajudá-lo.

Harry olhou para ela com gratidão, e... tinha que fazer isso. Ele puxou-a pela nuca e atraiu-a para si, abraçando-a. Seus cabelos macios faziam cócegas em seu nariz e, embora eles sempre lhe causassem irritação, desta vez era diferente. Desta vez, ele quis lembrar seu cheiro, e como era tocar o seu rosto. Desta vez, uma última vez antes ...

Quando ele deixou-a ir, Hermione olhou muito surpresa e envergonhada. Ela sorriu para ele e limpou sua garganta.

- Mas esta é a última vez, ok?

Harry sentiu um peso enorme no coração.

- Eu prometo.

* * *

O campo de quadribol estava deserto. Ainda havia traços do último treinamento na neve que banhava a área como um pano extremamente branco, imaculado. Harry limpou a neve localizada no banco da arquibancada e sentou-se nela, juntando as mãos e empurrando-as entre os joelhos. Movia lentamente os olhos observando o céu escurecendo, mostrando apenas três pontos pouco visíveis presos na noite. Então ele olhou para as arquibancadas ao redor do campo. Ele fechou os olhos.

Ele ouviu o rugido da multidão. Os ensurdecedores assobios dos torcedores grifinórios e sonserinos. A voz de Lino Jordan, tentando acompanhar os eventos em campo. A canção, cantada por todos os grifinórias ...

Ele viu o mar ondulante das bandeiras vermelhas e douradas, as bandeiras, cachecóis ... viu um chapéu em forma de uma cabeça de leão ...

Ele sentiu uma lufada de ar em seu rosto. O vento agitou seu cabelo, quando os dedos dormentes agarraram o cabo de sua vassoura e voou, mais rápido e mais rápido, porque ele só via uma coisa. O Pomo de Ouro. Ele foi chegando mais perto, agora via com tanta clareza. Já tinha quase ... Ele estendeu a mão e quase deslizou da vassoura e depois ... os dedos cerraram-se em torno da bola de ouro, e seu corpo encheu-se com o fogo do triunfo, misturado com o torpedeamento do seu grito de alegria ...

Foi para o chão devagar, saboreando a sensação fervendo nas veias, era um sentimento de vitória de tirar o fôlego. O Pomo debatia-se em sua mão.

Ele ganhou! Ele ganhou!

Ele abriu os olhos. Ele estava sozinho. O silencio reinava em todo o campo. O casulo espesso da escuridão tinha se fechado.

Harry mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo, e deixou escapar de seu peito um suspiro longo e amargo.

* * *

Harry gemeu com uma dor na garganta, então fitou novamente o olhar no mapa.

Ele tinha 10 horas. Dez horas para se encontrar com Voldemort, e ele ainda não tinha a poção.

Na noite anterior ele esteve sentado no corredor próximo ao escritório de Snape por quase cinco horas. Em vão.

Mas agora não tinha a intenção de desistir. Se tivesse que sentar ali e esperar até de manhã, apesar disso acabar por dar alarme de sua ausência ... deveria fazer de tudo para obtê-la! Era sua última chance.

Dez horas ... E ainda tinha que chegar ao local do encontro. Quanto tempo vai levar para chegar em Dartmoor voando em sua vassoura? Afinal, era do outro lado do país!

Lentamente, o pânico começou a abraçá-lo.

Ele apertou a mão nos olhos e esfregou os olhos.

Não, o pânico não era o mais indicado agora. Ele devia manter sua mente sóbria para obter a poção. Isso é tudo o que importava agora. Mas, como é que ...

Seu coração quase pulou na sua garganta, no momento em que seu olhar caiu sobre um ponto se movendo com no corredor com a legenda "Nott".

Era ...? Era a sua chance?

Observou cuidadosamente para onde o ponto ia. Sim, não havia dúvida! Nott claramente dirigia-se para o escritório do Mestre de Poções! E isso significava que ele e Snape sairiam e Harry será capaz de ...

Ele ergueu-se, empurrou o mapa no seu bolso e tirou sua varinha do bolso. Ele apontou-a para si e sussurrou dois feitiços.

- Tácito Gressus. Eradico Aura.

Emudeceu seus passos e embotou seu cheiro, (para que Snape não pudesse sentir a sua presença) isso devia ajudá-lo a deslizar para dentro despercebido. Mesmo que soubesse que os feitiços iriam parar de funcionar após 15 minutos. Ele só esperava que antes que isso acontecesse, nem Snape nem Nott se demorassem.

Ele colocou a varinha no bolso e correu para a porta, pressionando-se firmemente na parede. Ele ficou ao lado, observando cuidadosamente o sonserina chegar. O menino parou e bateu à porta. De dentro, ouviu-se uma ordem curta e acentuada:

- Entre!

Nott puxou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta pesada.

Harry tinha apenas uma fração de segundo. No último minuto conseguiu esgueirar-se por trás dele quando a porta já estava sendo fechada. Ele se levantou contra a parede, sentindo seu coração batendo forte.

Snape estava sentado em sua mesa, inclinado sobre os pergaminhos.

- Boa noite, senhor - disse Nott com uma pitada de indiferença em sua voz. - Eu espero que não se incomode por eu ter vindo um pouco mais cedo?

Snape deu-lhe um olhar vago.

- Sente-se. Assim que eu terminar, poderemos ir. - Depois dessas palavras novamente vagou um olhar nas adjacências antes de voltar para os pergaminhos.

Nott fez uma careta, como se ele não gostasse de ter que esperar. Ele caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando as mãos sobre o peito e olhando para as prateleiras de frascos e garrafas.

Harry moveu-se cautelosamente para perto da porta que dava para as câmaras do Mestre de Poções. Ele estava com muita esperança de que Snape não levasse Nott para os aposentos privados. Não gostava da visão dele sentado ali. Além disso, o que faria? Iria entrar nos aposentos de Snape, pegar o que precisava e sairia. Não, agora ele tinha apenas uma oportunidade. Era sua última chance. Se ele não usar, não teria a poção, era basicamente isso que precisava para poder ir até Voldemort, e dar-se numa bandeja de prata.

Deixou-o esperando.

Para tirar seu olhar, inquieto e nervoso, da imagem de Nott, dirigiu-o para as prateleiras de frascos e garrafas, e só agora percebeu que uma grande proporção delas estavam ... vazias.

Estranho.

Ficou ali, e acabou lembrado. Desde que visitou pela primeira vez este lugar, no segundo ano. Sempre esteve cheio de substâncias de cor, singulares, flutuando em soluções e suspensões, e "objetos" extraordinários, às vezes ingredientes de difícil acesso. E agora a maioria deles havia desaparecido, embora ainda tivesse algumas garrafinhas à esquerda.

O que significa isso?

Mas antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, Snape soltou a pena, dobrou os pergaminhos, guardou-os em sua gaveta na mesa e se levantou.

- Espere por mim.

Harry ficou todo tenso.

Sim! Snape moveu-se em sua direção. Ou seja, na direção de seus aposentos. Harry moveu-se para ainda mais perto e parou na porta ao lado. Ele estava com muita esperança de que o feitiço funcionasse e suprimisse odor, caso contrário ...

Snape foi até a porta e abriu-a.

Harry dobrou os joelhos.

É agora ou nunca!

Deslizou para dentro logo atrás do homem e tão logo cruzou o limiar, sentiu uma brisa fresca em seu rosto. Como isso era possível se ele estava vestindo a capa de invisibilidade?

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape parou abruptamente. Harry rapidamente deu um passo atrás contra a parede e viu Snape virar com um olhar de indignação no rosto.

- Eu disse que você tem que esperar no gab ... - De repente parou quando viu que ninguém estava atrás dele, e Nott ainda estava sentado à sua mesa.

Harry engoliu em seco e tão firmemente se pressionou contra a parede, que quase derreteu. Seu coração batia quase na garganta.

Snape franziu a testa e, lentamente, virou-se, mas não se mexeu. Ele fez isso somente depois de alguns segundos, como se libertando-se de um torpor. Em poucos passos apressados, ele atravessou a sala, foi para o quarto e voltou com um casaco preto, longo colocando-o sobre seu vestuário. Passou pela sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, que brilhou com um brilho pálido.

Harry, que só agora percebeu que segurava a respiração, deixou-a sair com grande alívio.

A primeira parte do plano deu certo. O resto é mais difícil. Tomar a poção e sair dali. E não importa como.

Mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer movimento, levantou-se e apurou o ouvido. Só quando ouviu a fresta da porta ser fechada, ele se atreveu a mover-se. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e cuidadosamente caminhou até a estante, pelo caminho ele cuidadosamente enrolou a capa e colocou no bolso da camisa. Ele não tinha muito tempo para olhar. Rapidamente encontrou um livro preto, ele o agarrou e puxou. A parede avançou com um rangido para o lado, e seus olhos afundaram no escuro laboratório secreto do Mestre de Poções.

Harry puxou a varinha do bolso.

- Lumos - ele sussurrou. A sala se iluminou diante dos seus olhos, e Harry instintivamente vagou em direção à Penseira. Ela estava vazia.

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para um caldeirão no meio da mesa que ainda estava cheio de uma substância fosforescente verde.

"É!"

Moveu-se em sua direção, mas depois, pelo canto do olho ... viu ...

Ele parou abruptamente e virou a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos se arregalaram. O coração saltou no peito, derretendo em descrença, porque em uma das prateleiras, viu numa caixa de vidro ... a pena, a figura de um leão e a serpente, e a pequena caixa vermelha. Todos os presentes que ele deu a Snape. Todos os presentes que ele deu ao homem que o odiava ...

Por que ele estava guardando-os? Por que mantinha-os ali? Em um lugar onde havia todas as suas preciosas poções e livros. Como se essas três coisas fossem para ele alguma coisa ... importante.

Não, não há tempo para pensar sobre isso agora. Deve tomar a poção!

Com dificuldade, afastou os olhos da prateleira e caminhou até a mesa. Ele olhou para dentro do caldeirão, que tinha uma mistura verde rodando ansiosamente. Provavelmente ele tinha diante de si a única substância que era capaz de matar o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Incrível ... Tanto poder em algo tão discreto ...

Lembrou-se das palavras proferidas por Snape há muito tempo:

"_Eu posso ensiná-los a prender em uma garrafa a fama, a glória e até mesmo evitar a morte".__  
_  
E agora Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que ele falava sério. Snape era um verdadeiro Mestre de Poções. Só ele foi capaz de produzir algo tão poderoso. Ele passou diversos meses preparando esta mistura para finalmente dar a Harry, e agora ... Agora Harry queria roubá-lo.

Isso era uma ironia.

Engoliu em seco e pegou a garrafa escondida no bolso. Destampou-a, pegou um pouco da poção e verteu em seu interior. Fechou cuidadosamente a garrafa e colocou-a de volta no bolso, então se inclinou e pegou uma garrafa muito menor guardada numa pequena bolsa escondida na perna da sua calça, um pouco acima do sapato.

Ele preferiu se precaver. Ele não podia correr o risco de perder a garrafa maior ou quebrá-la. Então, ele decidiu levar um segundo frasco. Derramou a poção para a segunda garrafa, arrolhou-a e colocou-a de volta na bolsa da perna. Ele largou o caldeirão e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

Ele conseguiu! Ele pegou a poção! Mas ... E agora? Como ele poderia sair?

Ele se virou e se dirigiu para a saída. Mas ele parou na porta e voltou-se novamente em direção ao laboratório para olhá-lo uma última vez. Ali descansavam todos os segredos de Snape. Segredos que só Harry sabia e que morreriam com ele. Ele se sentiu estranho com isso. Aquele lugar mudou sua vida. Exatamente nesta sala, quando ele involuntariamente olhou para a Penseira... e descobriu tudo.

Não, não era momento para nostalgia!

Mais uma vez, olhou para a redoma de vidro no armário que refletia a luz projetada pela varinha, lá descansavam os presentes. Permanecer ali não lhe daria paz.

Com sobrancelhas franzidas, pensativo se voltou para a saída, mas então algo intrigante atraiu sua atenção. Ele estava ao lado da estante que ficava localizado na saída. Ali do lado... – ele aproximou a luz da varinha - ... havia quatro longos arranhões verticais, paralelos uns aos outros. Como se ... alguém tivesse enfiado as unhas com força na madeira à ponto de deixar traços.

Instantaneamente, ele olhou para a Penseira vazia e olhou de volta para as marcas na estante e ao mesmo tempo foi inundado por uma onda gelada de entendimento. Snape estava ali, quando Harry olhou as memórias na Penseira, e depois tomado por uma onda de fúria lhe lançou um fluxo desesperado de insultos e acusações. Exatamente ali ... - Harry levantou a mão e tocou com os dedos as marcas esculpidas pelas unhas - ... Snape pousou sua mão bem ali.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar e o sangue começar a circular mais rapidamente quando um pensamento inimaginável penetrou em sua cabeça ... O que poderia ter acontecido no coração de alguém que deixou vestígios tais? Aquelas marcas refletiam um grande furacão de emoções? O que estava acontecendo por trás da máscara, pálida sem expressão, atrás da qual Snape olhou para ele?

Ele sabia que ele não receberia nenhuma resposta a qualquer destas perguntas. Já era tarde demais. Mas a ansiedade não podia deixá-lo mesmo quando ele saiu do laboratório e a parede fechou-se atrás dele. Ele puxou do bolso a capa, ele desenrolou-a, e jogou em si.

Não esperava que Snape voltasse muito rapidamente, mas cuidado nunca seria demasiado. Agora permanecia a questão de como sair dali. A única maneira seria esperar o Mestre de Poções voltar e esgueirar-se com cuidado para fora quando ele abrir a porta? Ou talvez ...

Harry foi até a porta. Talvez a senha só funciona do outro lado? Afinal devia servir apenas para evitar que entrassem nas câmaras. Ele moveu a mão debaixo do manto e esticou para a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la ... a porta se abriu de repente, batendo na parede e Harry só teve tempo de levantar a cabeça e olhar em linha reta para um par de olhos negros em chamas de raiva, os lábios finos desenharam um silvo furioso:

- Potter! Eu sabia que era você!

A mão de Snape disparou para a frente e agarrou seu manto e puxou-o.

Harry, de repente, privado da capa, vacilou e recuou alguns passos, olhando para Snape em descrença.

Como é que ele ...? Como?

- Eu ... - Harry gaguejou, afastando-se sob o fogo penetrante daquele olhar. - Eu ... lancei um feitiço em mim. Você não poderia saber ... Você não tinha que saber, não é ... Como ...?

- Eu tenho os meus caminhos para detectar a presença indesejada - rosnou Snape, dando um passo em sua direção e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Harry engoliu em seco ao ouvir o clique de bloqueio.

Não! Snape não podia prendê-lo ali! Ele estava com a poção. Nada mais importava. Snape era apenas um obstáculo menor. Ele tinha que contorná-lo de alguma forma. Mas como?

O homem estava analisando Harry firmemente com um olhar penetrante.

- Proibi expressamente que você se aproximasse de mim - ele disse lentamente, dando um passo em sua direção. Harry se afastou. – Mas você desprezou as minhas palavras. Arriscou-se a invadir meus aposentos. Por quê? - Harry claramente ouviu o tom intrigado na voz do homem. - O que você está procurando aqui? - Snape olhou ao redor, dando mais um passo em sua direção.

Harry não podia empregar tempo em longas explicações. Imediatamente ele pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para o homem.

- Eu vou embora daqui. Saia do meu caminho - ele sussurrou.

Snape se moveu em direção a porta, bloqueando-a.

- Tente - disse ele, franzindo a testa, e seus lábios foram torcidos em um sorriso sarcástico.

Harry cerrou os lábios. Ele tinha uma varinha. Ele poderia lançar qualquer feitiço nele. Mas o que aconteceria se ele errasse? Ele virá atrás dele. Não haverá segunda chance.

- Você estava planejando - Snape continuou com o mesmo tom intrigado.- Esperou o momento certo... Deve ser algo muito importante para ter se dado ao trabalho.-Ele deu mais um passo em sua direção. - E se você pretende sair ... - Seu olhar penetrante repousava sobre Harry - ...deve primeiro me entregar algo que está em sua posse.

Harry sentiu uma onda de frio de terror descer por sua espinha.

Snape não pode descobrir! Não pode!

Antes que ele tivesse tempo para se controlar, ele viu o homem apertar os olhos.

Oh merda! Ele percebeu. Ele observou o seu medo ...

- Não chegue perto de mim! - Gritou, voltando quase para a mesma parede.

A saída. Ele deve sair dali. Devia evitar ficar ali.

- Sua resistência é inútil - disse Snape, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Perfeito, sei que posso encontrar por mim mesmo.

Harry engoliu em seco. Ele teve a impressão de que o olhar lançava fios de teia pegajosa sufocante nele.

Ele lambeu seus lábios secos.

Ele devia tentar outro caminho. Distraí-lo. Fazê-lo perder a vigilância.

- Nem eu e nem você quer que eu esteja aqui. Então, apenas me deixe sair e todos ficaremos satisfeitos, não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou, embora soubesse muito bem que seria mais esperançoso perguntar para Voldemort se desejava salvá-lo.

As características de Snape ficaram mais afiadas.

- Sempre o mesmo folgado ... - Murmurou, aproximando-se silenciosamente como um predador escondido na grama. - ... Arrogante ... - Harry arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o quão perto ele estava. - ... vil.

Snape deu um salto.

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço assobiou sobre o ombro do homem e em uma fração de segundo depois, Harry sentiu um aperto de ferro no pulso imobilizando sua mão. Ele gritou de dor e largou a varinha, mas não desistiu sem lutar. Ele tentou atacar com a outra mão, mas Snape agarrou seu punho e virou-o de costas para a parede segurando suas duas mãos e pressionou-o na estante de livros com tal força como que querendo esmagá-lo. Harry gemeu e quase conseguiu virar o rosto para o lado. A prateleira martelava-lhe na bochecha, os pulmões estavam queimando, e seu coração batia forte no peito.

- Como você poderia pensar que teria alguma chance comigo, garoto? – Ouviu a voz baixa e profunda ao lado de sua orelha.

Harry cerrou os dentes, sentindo a raiva crescente. Raiva de sua própria estupidez. E de Snape. Ele sempre ganhava. Estava sempre um passo à frente dele.

Ele tentou libertar-se, mas só causou a intensificação da dor em seus braços torcidos.

- Não tente afrouxar, irei apertar mais.- disse Snape. Harry sentiu sua respiração quente no seu pescoço e tinha a sensação de que a respiração vagueava em torno de sua coluna vertebral, irritando as terminações nervosas. - Logo veremos, o que você veio fazer aqui ...

Harry fechou os olhos e aperto-os bem forte, quando a mão de Snape libertou a sua mão esquerda e começou a vagar ao longo do lado de seu corpo. Ela agarrou algo sob sua blusa e puxou ... o Mapa do Maroto. O Mapa que Harry se esqueceu de limpar! Caramba!

- Não, por favor. O que temos aqui? Você o usou para me espionar...- A voz do homem parecia ter uma nota muito séria. – Está confiscado.

- Devolva! - Resmungou Harry, sentindo como a raiva se derramava por ele, mas não conseguiu encontrar o caminho da boca. - É meu!

Não podia mais permitir que ele ... Não podia!

Assim que Snape recuou um pouco para ocultar o mapa em suas vestes, Harry usou este pouco de liberdade, libertou a mão e puxou seu cotovelo revidando, acertou o homem direto nas costelas.

Ele ouviu o murmúrio abafado de surpresa e dor, e, sem esperar por qualquer coisa, ele tentou escapar, mas Snape, apesar do golpe, não largou a outra mão. Puxou-o de volta, empurrando-o de volta para a estante. Harry bateu a cabeça na prateleira, e por um momento perdeu sua orientação.

- Você não me deixa nenhuma escolha - ele ouviu as palavras ditas com raiva, e depois de um tempo viu um breve lampejo e descobriu que ... não podia se mover. Suas mãos, pernas e corpo inteiro ficaram presos à estante atrás das costas, e embora realmente quisesse se libertar, ele não podia se mover, mesmo um pouco um dos dedos. A única parte do corpo, que não foi imobilizada foi a cabeça.

- Deixe-me sair! - Gritou, tentando se mover, mas não teve chance.

Ele perdeu. Perdeu novamente. Não era assim que tinha que acabar.

Ele cerrou os dentes quando sentiu as mãos do o homem sobre seus antebraços, deslizando sobre os ombros e pescoço.

- Não faça isso - ele sussurrou, pegando um último recurso. - Por favor ...

Snape lhe deu uma olhada rápida e incisiva, sem parar para analisá-lo. Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele sabia que não daria em nada. Tudo correu pelo ralo ...

Com um horror crescente observou as mãos de Snape vagueiam sobre seu corpo, no peito, laterais e descendo mais e mais, até que por fim, parou... nos quadris.

Os olhos negros brilharam triunfantes. Snape enfiou a mão no bolso das calças de Harry e puxou para fora a garrafa com uma poção verde, e quando o homem pegou e reconheceu o seu conteúdo ... seu rosto ficou branco e seus olhos se arregalaram de forma anormal. Por algum tempo, simplesmente se ergueu, olhando para ela sem palavras. Como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Harry tinha a impressão de que quase via uma tempestade de pensamentos em seus olhos. Finalmente, o homem tirou os olhos da garrafa e fitou Harry, e seus lábios liberavam uma voz que parecia vir de muito longe:

- O que você ia fazer com isso?

Ele estava tremendo. Harry claramente percebeu o tremor. No que mais ele poderia usar? Por que Snape reagiu tão .. tão ... intensamente?

- Não é da sua conta - respondeu friamente, virando a cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo, a mão de Snape agarrou-o pelo queixo e virou o rosto ele. Harry prendeu a respiração, vendo as chamas furiosas nos olhos negros e algo ... algo familiar que já havia visto uma vez, mas agora ele não se lembrava o que era.

- Diga-me de uma vez, o que você ia fazer com esta poção! - Snape quase gritou, como se perdesse totalmente seu temperamento. - O que você queria fazer com ela!

- E por que você se importa? – Respondeu Harry, sentindo apenas a esmagadora raiva que sentia desse homem, queimando-lhe por dentro.- Você queria tanto que eu morresse! Você queria se livrar de mim, então por que fingir que se importa com isso?

A aderência no queixo de Harry tornou-se ainda mais forte. O rosto de Snape estava tão próximo que Harry podia sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto.

- Seu tolo! - Sussurrou o homem. - Você é um maldito idiota!

A mão de Snape ...apertou e balançou o queixo de Harry. A respiração, pesada e rápida queimava sua pele, o ardor nos olhos negros explodia... os olhos verdes de repente viram... viu como algo que antes parecia distante, expandia-se chegado mais perto, enchendo a íris negra, absorvendo-os, devorando tudo ...

E então Snape recuou como se tivesse sido escaldado, libertando seu rosto das suas garras olhando para ele como se Harry tivesse feito algo com ele. Antes que o menino tivesse tempo para orientar-se na situação, o homem acenou com a varinha, liberando-o e virou as costas para ele.

- Saia daqui. - Ele ouviu a voz distante e abafada. – Vá embora imediatamente.

Mas Harry não se moveu. Manteve os olhos bem abertos olhando para a costa de Snape ... os braços do homem tremiam ... mantinha os punhos cerrados quase até o sangue ...

Lentamente, ele moveu-se para olhar o laboratório secreto escondido por trás da biblioteca. Diante de seus olhos apareceu-lhe a imagem da vitrine de vidro guardando seus presentes.

Como em um transe, se inclinou e pegou sua varinha.

Traços de unhas na madeira ... tão profundos ...

Mais uma vez, olhou para Snape ... para este homem, que estava ali ... quase a tremer inteiro... aos olhos de quem viu ... viu ...

Nada se encaixava para si. Nenhum elemento era o que deveria ser, mesmo que parecesse estar no lugar certo. A cabeça de Harry foi abarrotada com milhares de cenários, mas nenhum deles se apresentavam de modo completo, nenhum deles era totalmente válido ... até saber a verdade. Toda a verdade. Conhecer as peças que estavam faltando.

Não. Até ele descobrir ... realmente precisava saber dos elementos que faltavam.

Ele sentia um zumbido nos ouvidos e a latejação na cabeça. A pressão do sangue que fluia em suas veias quase igualava-se a brasas preenchendo-o.

Não há mais nada para ele. Irá morrer em poucas horas ...

Ele levantou a mão e apontou sua varinha para as costas do homem de pé diante dele.

Mesmo que fosse ser a última coisa que ele fosse fazer na sua vida... mesmo que fosse para ser o último feitiço que lançaria...

Ele estendeu a mão e bateu numa garrafa na prateleira. Quando o frasco caiu, ele sentiu, como a cada segundo era preenchido por magia.

A garrafa se espatifou no chão de pedra.

Se o preço para saber a verdade é a sua morte ... estava disposto a pagar. Mesmo aqui e agora.

Snape se virou, assustado pelo barulho, e então seus olhos foram pegos pela íris verde.

- Legilimens Evocis!

Harry sentiu o feitiço enche-lo, e sua força era tão grande que quase rasgou-o em pedaços. Ele se entregou e permitiu-se ser levado, o feitiço passou ao longo da varinha, e depois foi direto para as duas íris negras. Direto para a verdade.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, entendo o seu nervosismo, o capítulo postado hoje é a prévia para um mergulho vertiginoso, semana que vem iniciarei a postagem do capítulo que até o momento é considerado o maior do Desiderium Intimum. O capítulo 62 possui 180 páginas que foram divididas em 7 partes pelas autoras. Elas levaram 3 meses para escrever o capítulo 62. É ... este foi o tempo que os leitores (eu e outras centenas) tiveram que esperar para saber o que Harry viu... vocês passarão a acompanhar a fascinante e reveladora viagem de Harry ao mundo de Severus Snape. Apertem o cinto e abracem uma boa jarra de suco de maracujá com muito açúcar, algumas caixas de lenço de papel do lado pode ser útil também. Eu irei postar esse capítulo fracionado ao longo da próxima semana, então vai dá para vocês irem lendo e "digerindo" as informações sem atropelos, até porque eu ainda não terminei de traduzir todas as 7 partes desse capítulo, gostaria muito de postar todos de uma vez, mas isso faria com que vocês tivessem que esperar uma semana sem postagem, imagino que essa opção não seria aceita... estou enganada?

**Renata**, suas observações são muito interessantes, teorias muito boas, em breve saberá se estão certas. Quanto a barreira de gelo, logo, logo você verá que não foi sem motivo, verá algo que aconteceu, mas não foi descrito, apenas insinuado. Quando você ver o capítulo 62, ficará abismada com a quantidade de coisas que aconteceram na frente de todos e passou despercebido, são situações que passaram como sombra, detalhes que estavam lá o tempo todo, dizendo tudo, mas não foram notados... é fascinante, você verá!

Bom sobre quantos capítulos faltam para traduzir... a fic está congelada no capítulo 62, que como já disse é muito grande e é dividido em 7 partes, só falta esse... mas como ele é grande, vai render ainda uma semana de postagem diária... depois, estaremos na mesma espera por um novo capítulo, eu também vou sentir falta de ter um capítulo por dia para postar, sentirei falta dos comentários de vocês...


	69. Chapter 69

**62 A Verdade**

**Parte 1**

Por uma fração de segundo ficou escuro, e após um momento Harry teve a impressão de que ele houvesse caído no meio de um furacão. Cercado por milhares de imagens, milhares de pensamentos, colocados um sobre o outro em uma cacofonia sem fim. Mas antes que ele pudesse dar-se conta deste fato, sentiu-se cair, puxado por um turbilhão de memórias aleatórias, e quando ele recuperou o equilíbrio, as orelhas foram atingidas por um grito desesperado de choro.

A imagem foi se definindo, e apesar da escuridão reinante, Harry viu alguns vultos encolhidos contra a parede. Eles eram adolescentes com idade não maior que treze anos. Suas faces estavam repletas de horror. Mas eles não gritavam. A gritaria e a lamentação vinha do quarto ao lado, um que uma porta aberta pendurada nas dobradiças folgadas dava acesso. O brilho lançado por uma lâmpada no teto era a única luz, deslizando sobre o piso e paredes cobertas com gotas de sangue. Por uma fração de segundo, emergiu da escuridão, por entre a mobília quebrada... um corpo deitado no chão. As feridas abertas ainda vertiam sangue, os membros estavam torcidos em ângulos estranhos, foram quebrados como se fossem palitos de fósforo. Pela parede ouvia-se choro e soluço de vozes de vários meninos, mas a luz não chegava lá. No entanto, um menino foi jogado sobre uma mesa na sala mal iluminada, ele foi pregado na superfície de madeira... depois um homem poderoso com uma juba espessa, inclinou-se sobre ele agarrando seu cabelo e com rápidos e impiedosos golpes empurrou-se em seu corpo pequeno, nu, provocando gritos espasmódicos de dor sem fim ...

Snape ergueu a varinha, orientando-a para a porta, que se moveu, consertando-se e fechou-se, abafando os gritos. Não hesitando por um momento, ele lançou um feitiço na porta lacrando-a o que a fez liberar um breve brilho vermelho. Ele olhou-a até o brilho sumir. Depois apareceu em seu rosto uma expressão de nojo e os olhos negros começaram a queimar ... com algo aterrorizante. Lentamente, ele se virou para os meninos, olhando-os com seu olhar gélido. Ele segurava na mão esquerda a máscara branca manchada de gotas vermelhas. No manto negro haviam manchas, mesmo que sua cor não pudesse ser vista, sabia-se bem de onde vinham.

Com um movimento displicente, jogou a máscara num canto e deu um passo em direção aos meninos. Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha, pálida e estreita. Apenas os olhos negros pareciam como rachaduras escuras. Ele levantou sua varinha, orientando-a para o mais velho dos meninos.

Severus franziu a testa e depois de um momento da sua boca soltou uma voz rouca:

- Imperius.

O rosto do menino mudou. Sua expressão ficou impassível.

- Grite - Severus disse, olhando para ele com atenção. - Grite e implore misericórdia, tão alto quanto você puder.

O menino obedeceu. De sua boca começou a emergir gritos, gemidos e súplicas. O resto afastou-se dele tanto quanto podiam, olhando-o com medo e uma certa quantidade de ar intrigado.

- Não, não, não! Por favor! Não!

- Severus – a voz de alguém contente passou pela porta – Estou ouvindo que você está se divertindo, ainda melhor do que eu. Sabe, se você me deixar, posso ensinar uma lição para os dois dos pirralhos pequenos. Depois de algum tempo brincando sozinho, começa a ser chato. O que você acha?

Snape não se mexeu, nem sequer virou a cabeça. Apenas seus olhos pareciam congelar todas as chamas.

- Você sabe que eu valorizo a privacidade, Blackwood - ele respondeu friamente. Franziu mais ainda a testa. O menino deu um grito com náuseas e estremeceu:

- Nãooo! Dói!

Por trás da porta veio uma risada rouca. Risos, que começaram a recuar, como se algo tentasse afastar as memórias da frente de Harry. Mas antes que ela desaparecesse completamente, ele ouviu algo mais pacífico, longe:

- Avada Kedavra.

Grito silencioso. Tudo ficou quieto. Ele estava cercado pela escuridão. Ele sentiu que estava em um quarto fechado, mas ele sabia que não era um quarto de verdade. Isso era apenas uma ilusão. Severus estava tentando lutar.

Harry se lembrou do que leu sobre este feitiço. Visualização. Deve escolher uma visualização. Caso contrário, nunca sairá dali.

Lembrou-se do sonho ... e janelas ... janelas , através das quais Severus olhou para suas memórias ... Ele deve imaginar algo semelhante, algo que o levasse a deixá-lo cruzar o limiar ...

Porta! Sim. Era isso.

No mesmo momento, em que o pensamento lhe passou na mente, apareceu diante dele um longo corredor. Um corredor sem fim preenchido com portas em ambos os lados. Como a que levava para as câmaras do Mestre de Poções. Milhares de portas. Milhões de portas. Ele as viu todas juntas e cada uma separadamente. Sobrepostas e misturadas, como um caleidoscópio muito sofisticado, criando um labirinto infinito de passagens.

Chave. Ele deve encontrar a chave. Senha. Caso contrário, ele permanecerá tateando uma chance de encontrar o caminho, aleatoriamente, e a chance de dar certo era uma em um milhão.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Senha ... Não, deve ser duas senhas. Um denota a série de memórias, e a segunda - sobre eles.

Como tudo começou? Ele sabia perfeitamente bem. Mas não era sobre a poção, era o ... desejo. O desejo de Snape.

"Desiderium Intimum".

O número de portas diminuiu. Ele percebeu como se tornaram cada vez em menor quantidade.

Dentro do mesmo assunto. Ele era.

"Pott ..."

"Não".

Ele abriu os olhos.

"Harry".

Assistiu, com satisfação, como parte das portas desapareciam, e o resto se tornava muito mais real.

Ele sabia que tudo isso era apenas uma ilusão, e não duraria mais que alguns segundos. E antes que Severus fosse capaz de controlar sua mente novamente, tem que usar essa chance tanta quanto ele puder. Porque esse era um momento valioso.

Ele olhou para a longa fileira de portas. Se dirigiu para a primeira delas e levantou a mão, os dedos roçaram a madeira escura. A porta começou a se abrir, revelando um mundo que para Harry sempre foi um grande mistério cheio de mentiras.

O mundo de Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus estava sentado no conforto dos seus quartos, olhando para os restos de um líquido âmbar remanescente no fundo do copo. Moveu o pulso, delicadamente mexendo a bebida e assistindo o jogo de luz da chama do fogo crepitante da lareira refletida no vidro.

Ele não considerava que deveria se perturbar com as informações fornecidas por McGonagall. Potter se atreveu a pedir permissão para desistir de sua matéria? Agora? Quando Severus o tinha na mão? Agora que ele foi abençoado com o ... poder? Poder, que lhe permitiu alguma coisa contra ele? Ah, não, certamente não concordaria com isso.

Ainda se lembrava do sabor do momento ... momento em que aqueles olhos verdes olharam para ele com a maior devoção. Esse momento tinha gosto de ... vitória. Lembrava que Potter sempre olhou para ele com rebelião, ódio ou medo. Às vezes, quase sentia o ódio que o menino sentia, rastejar em sua pele e queimar, se aderir a ele e se tornar quase uma coisa física. Ele gostava de mexer. Inclinar-se sobre ele e insultá-lo de toda forma possível, para empurrar nos pontos mais sensíveis, e ver seu rosto feroz quando Potter fingia que não se importava com nada. E então Severus se aproximava da mesa, sentava-se lá e assistia-o ... assistia esses olhos cheios de raiva, os punhos cerrados, a mandíbula tremendo, e ele sabia que mais uma vez bateu no ponto. Mais uma vez ele conseguiu inflamar o ódio de fogo e fazendo um ódio ainda maior eclodir. Ele deleitava-se com ele.

Às vezes, mesmo sem conseguir dobrá-lo. Ele podia quebrar sua defesa e forçar o rapaz a perder o controle sobre si mesmo, insubordinar-se ... e, em seguida, oh, havia apenas um vencedor, aplicava-lhe uma detenção e retirava pontos. Nenhum outro aluno em todos estes seus vários anos de carreira de ensino olhou para ele de tal forma como Potter. Como uma limpa e afiada adaga esculpida em gelo de ódio. Nenhum outro estudante se transformava em uma tocha flamejante de aversão e hostilidade ... juntando tudo isso nos olhos. Era ... intrigante.

E agora viu uma outra coisa naquelas íris... desejo. Onde sempre havia antipatia, encontrou, lá no fundo, o desejo que era negado e controlado. O desejo tão forte, tão inimaginável que a única maneira de lidar com ele foi transformar isso em uma emoção tão intensa, mas focada em sentimentos extremamente opostos. Seria um tolo se tentasse convencer a si mesmo que ele não se sentiu lisonjeado. Mesmo se tentasse acreditar que isso foi apenas loucura. Que Potter é insano.

Severus ergueu o copo aos lábios, bebeu o uísque e colocou os resto dele com um estrondo sobre a mesa. Recostou-se na cadeira, franziu a testa e olhou para as chamas.

Ele sentiu uma sombra muda se aproximar. Não era algo que podia ser ignorado. Não, definitivamente era algo a ser questionado sobre o uso ... e estava confiante de que logo ele simplesmente saberia como tirar vantagem. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, ele vai ser aquele que recolherá o maior rendimento e a chance de espremer tudo o que ele quiser.

* * *

Snape andava para frente e para trás em frente à lareira. Em seu rosto podia-se ver o sorriso assustador e a tempestade nos olhos estava no auge.

Até que enfim! Finalmente chegou sua chance.

Ele não esperava que a reunião com o Lorde das Trevas iria provar ser tão ... frutífera. Que a informação que foi fornecer, a informação de que o jovem Potter é parcial a seu professor, faria abrir na frente dele o caminho que o conduziria à liberdade. Ele suspeitava que o Lorde das Trevas iria querer explorar o garoto de alguma forma, mas... usar a Admorsus Excetra? Uma das mais poderosas poções de sacrifício, cuja receita remonta de dezenas de séculos atrás, antes mesmo de Hogwarts ser construída? era uma extravagância por parte do Lorde das Trevas ... O que era uma grande chance de se livrar dele de uma vez por todas ...

Em um movimento rápido arregaçou a manga e olhou com ódio para a Marca Negra que apareceu em seu antebraço. A marca que foi atravessada com um corte profundo de uma faca, como se alguém tivesse pretendido cortá-la.

Ele ainda se lembrava de como depois de beber a poção Desiderium Intimum quase cortou a mão. E agora finalmente tinha a chance de realizar seu maior desejo. Finalmente, poderia conduzir o momento em que o Lorde das Trevas iria morrer. E tudo graças a Potter ... que teve despertado um fascínio súbito, incompreensível. De qualquer forma, era bem consciente de que nunca uma criança pequena e irresponsável seria capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Não teria nenhuma chance com ele. E Dumbledore é estúpido demais para compreender isso. Era o único caminho. Não havia outra escolha, vai ter que usar Potter. Estaria disposto a sacrificar o que fosse preciso para matar o Lorde das Trevas. Por muito tempo esteve esperando por isso, não vai deixar essa oportunidade escorregar de suas mãos agora. O Lorde das Trevas irá desaparecer da sua vida para sempre. E se ele tiver sorte, ele também se livrará de Dumbledore. Ninguém vai impor-lhe ordens. Não mais.

Snape parou e deixou-se cair pesadamente numa cadeira.

Ele vai ter que jogar em duas frentes ... Dumbledore é um grande Legilimente e não pode descobrir sobre o plano. Seu "servo de confiança" planejava destruir sua arma secreta e a esperança do Mundo Mágico inteiro? Ele não iria gostar.

Snape desdenhou.

Ele terá que usar Legilimens Evocis. Ele vai ter que esconder todos os seus pensamentos na penseira, até o menor, porque pode revelar tudo, mesmo o detalhe menos importante. Ele terá que manipulá-los, mudá-los, deturpar e substituir por outros. Embaralha-los como cartões, e depois extrair o adequado e mostrar a ambos os lados o que eles querem ver. Esta é a única maneira que ele conseguirá esconder seu plano. Sempre conseguiu esconder tudo, muito antes de Dumbledore e do Lorde das Trevas. Não achava que era uma tarefa simples, mas ele estava disposto a pagar qualquer preço. É claro que estava bem consciente do perigo que esse malabarismo constante de memórias e pensamentos trazia consigo, mas ele era um dos melhores oclumentes dentre os bruxos. Ele treinou sua mente por trinta anos, fechar, afiar até se tornar uma navalha. Ele sabia muito bem como usá-la...

Nos olhos de Snape havia algo de sinistro. Por algum tempo ficou sentado, olhando para o espaço.

Seduzir Potter ... Não devia ser difícil, pois ele era seu "maior desejo". Mas ele certamente não iria facilitar. Ele não tinha intenção de tornar-se subitamente "bom" para ele ou mesmo "acessível". Ele não ia ter com ele qualquer contato mais do que o necessário. Potter era apenas uma ferramenta. Uma ferramenta que terá um bom uso para atingir seu objetivo. Não será misericordioso com ele. Ele vai lhe infligir dor se o garoto tentar ser desobediente. E será atormentado e ferido por qualquer sinal de insubordinação, e depois o pegará, se ele apenas tentar fugir. Por um momento ele até pensou em como seria maravilhoso se vingar nele por toda a humilhação que ele sofreu na mão de seu pai, mas rapidamente se livrou de tais pensamentos. Ele terá de conter a sua natureza para manter o menino com ele. Mas não muito perto. Em uma coleira longa o suficiente para sentir a liberdade, mas curta o suficiente para não o perder de vista e podendo a qualquer momento puxá-la e chamá-lo para perto de si, obediente. Realmente não devia ser difícil ...

O único inconveniente é que terá que informar o Lorde das Trevas, mostrar-lhe tudo ...

O rosto do homem foi tomado por uma expressão de nojo.

Mas o preço pago vale a pena, se em troca de sua liberdade ...

Potter ...

Snape deixou um sorriso torto correr por sua boca.

... Será capaz de forçá-lo a tudo. Ele será capaz de obrigá-lo a se servir no seu colo, enquanto ele desejar. Iria humilhá-lo ao limite. É difícil, de vez em quando vai ter que mostrar a ele um pouco ... hmm ... de compromisso. Mas não muito. Só o necessário. O mínimo necessário. Sim, estava bem ciente do fato de que Potter vai esperar muito mais do que isso, como todos os sonhos adolescentes de ternura. E ... proximidade.

Mas não lhe dará isso. Isso não é com ele.

Apenas lhe permitiria entrar em suas câmaras de vez em quando. Isso deveria ser suficiente para ele. Ele nunca convidou nenhuma aluno para entrar em seus aposentos privados. Mas ele não iria tolerar intrusão. Desde o início, terá que mostrar a ele o lugar dele, iria definir os princípios que devem prevalecer neste ... sistema. Ele não pode permitir que nada detenha seu plano. Nada pode atrapalhar. Ele vai ter que cortar cada ramo, atropelar e quebrar qualquer impulso que possa se atravessar em seu caminho. Ele sabia que no início da expedição terá que bater em pontos específicos, preparar terreno, para evitar que algo agarre em seu manto e o detenha. E sendo um Comensal da Morte Legilimente ... sabia que tinha um arsenal de armas supremo, que gerenciava para cortar absolutamente tudo.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Admorsus Excetra... Achava que era incrivelmente complexa, e modificar ... Ele levará meses para isso. Mas não é de todo impossível, não iria falhar.

_Potter será um veneno ambulante. Veneno ambulante. A poção não sugará apenas o seu poder, mas também o poder do Lorde das Trevas. Vou matá-los._

Snape abriu os olhos. Que queimavam com um fogo gelado.

* * *

- Avada Kedavra!

Um corpo mole caiu no chão, fazendo um som parecido com o de um saco de areia caindo.

Severus abaixou a varinha e olhou desapaixonado para o cabelo longo e cinza espalhado sobre o tapete puído e desbotado, um homem velho com olhos vazios estava deitado no chão.

O bruxo era inteligente. Mas não para vencê-lo.

Severus acenou com a varinha, apagando as chamas produzidas por feitiço, depois se aproximou de uma ampla parede com prateleiras cheias de livros. Por um tempo ele as vasculhou com seus olhos, lendo os títulos. Ali estavam todos os volumes mais raros e valiosos de magia negra. Tudo reunido em um só lugar por este tolo velho excêntrico, que valorizava mais os livros do que sua própria vida. Queria a senha para desativar a proteção, mas bastou um truque para fazê-lo dizer. Bastou ameaçar fazer todos os volumes, resultados de anos de coleta, arderem em chamas. Ver sua coleção ser consumida por chamas não era razão suficiente para pagar qualquer preço para salvar sua valiosa coleção?

Severus franziu a testa quando o seu olhar caiu sobre uma tampa escura, gravada na parte de trás com "Magia Negra em Teoria e Prática". A vista do velho vagou exatamente neste lugar quando Severus desencadeou o inferno em sua biblioteca. Mas não era o livro que ele queria. Era uma simples receita de Magia Negra. Uma das mais antigas e mais avançadas, mas não exclusiva o suficiente para encontrar-se entre todos esses livros excepcionais. O velho conhecia as magias contidas em cada conteúdo. Claramente viu o velho olhar para aquele ponto. Quando viu o incêndio tomar a estante, seu instinto disse-lhe para proteger o mais precioso ...

Severus franziu a testa e olhou mais atentamente para o livro. O cristal de diamante ...

Na sua boca surgiu um sorriso torto.

Claro!

Ele ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para o livro.

- Enuntatium.

O livro mostrou um brilho escuro, quase preto e virou para cima. As letras na parte de trás alteraram-se para runas complexas.

Ilusão. Ele poderia ter imaginado. A mesma que foi utilizada para criar um incêndio.

Ele moveu sua mão e apertou-a no livro. Ele sentiu um formigamento nos dedos. O volume emanava magia, velha, muito antiga. Afastou-se dos outros livros passando a mão na capa de couro grosso.

Seus olhos pareciam repletos de chamas frias de satisfação.

Ele conseguiu. A única inscrição detalhada existente sobre Admorsus Excetra e um compêndio de conhecimento exclusivo sobre essa poção.

Agora, nada poderá detê-lo.

* * *

Ele tinha um plano e o livro, encontrou vários dos ingredientes disponíveis em sua própria coleção.

A questão remanescente era Potter, e ele pretendia resolver isso rapidamente, ordenadamente e de forma eficaz, e considerando o fato de que o menino ia passar a tarde inteira limpando o espaço de armazenamento, era a oportunidade deveras excelente para pegá-lo sozinho, furar a barreira e não lhe dar qualquer chance de escapar. Mas ele devia agir com prudência. Nenhuma coerção. Apenas cálculo puro. Isto irá levá-lo no limite. Isso levará o menino a começar a suplicar-lhe ... e depois o tocará. Enfim, o menino tem apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Não se sabe até que ponto será capaz de ir, mas a julgar pela força do desejo, que ele viu em seus olhos, ele suspeitava que um pouco de persuasão será suficiente para alcançar o efeito desejado. O rapaz provavelmente tem zero de experiência neste campo e Severus terá que administrá-la. Ele terá de mostrar-lhe o que se espera ... e esperava que nesta área Potter provasse ser um estudante muito mais inteligente do que na aula de Poções.

* * *

Bem, isso foi ... uma experiência intensa.

Não esperava que Potter fosse ser tão ... carente. Bastou apenas um toque para derreter em suas mãos como manteiga, permitindo tudo a Severus, com muito medo de ser rejeitado ... muito tímido, desajeitado, o menino ... se ajoelhou a seus pés ... fixou os lábios macios em torno de seu pênis ... olhos verdes lacrimejantes, olharam para ele com a cobiça luxuriosa e um desejo mórbido. Mais forte que o ódio, vergonha, rebeldia. Esperou, esperou até que inflamasse até um ponto intolerável para atingir o fogo... para, em seguida, ser capaz de apreciar o sabor deste desejo ... desejos que eram causados no menino só por ele, Severus. Oh, quanto poder lhe dava ... Tanto o odiou ... por tantos anos teve que suportar sua arrogância, insolência e impertinência, e agora tinha o controle absoluto sobre ele. Potter estava completamente em seu poder.

Ele teve que admitir que esse conhecimento era ... estimulante.

Tão estimulante como a visão de seu próprio pênis mergulhado naquela boca quente, não contaminada antes por ninguém. Quem teria imaginado que poderia ter Potter gemendo e gritando tão alto? Ele respondia com tanto entusiasmo a qualquer toque, mesmo o mais leve, quem diria? Mas no final o que esperar? Potter era apenas um menino. Um menino, que era tocado pela primeira vez desta maneira. Por um homem.

Ele terá que mexer de vez em quando com o seu desejo. Mas, por ora, era o suficiente. Por um tempo, irá deixá-lo sozinho, se comportando como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido, até que Potter esteja tão sedento que, quando Severus decidir matar sua sede, o menino vá tomar tudo sem pensar. Quando se sopra de forma muito longa e demorada tentando reavivar as chamas de uma lareira, torna-se muito fácil espalhar brasas e queimar-se acidentalmente. Mas quando se sopra para elas de vez em quando de forma adequada, permitindo que as chamas brilhem, a lareira pode se transformar em um incêndio real.

* * *

A porta se abriu. Severus entrou em sua câmara, com um estrondo batendo a porta atrás dele. Ele estava carregando uma máscara branca da Morte, que jogou sobre a mesa, sem se preocupar se ela ia cair, ou permanecer nela. Ele caiu na cadeira verde e olhou para as chamas.

Por agora, tudo correu conforme o planejado. O Lorde das Trevas ficou extremamente satisfeito com o progresso de seus primeiros passos com Potter. Severus ainda ouvia o eco de sua risada em sua cabeça quando ele mostrou-lhe a memória do armário, ainda sentia a alegria dele cavando picos em sua mente.

Ele franziu a testa. Suas características ficaram afiadas, e seu olhar tornou-se duro e feroz.

Ainda se lembrava de seu desgosto, o desgosto que ele escondeu nas profundezas da sua mente, quando o Lorde das Trevas penetrou seus pensamentos, sua privacidade e ferroava e mexia assistindo algo que só ele, Severus, devia ver. Mas ele tinha que suportar. Ele terá que se acostumar com a invasão e deixá-lo assistir a cada aproximação sua com Potter. O próprio pensamento disso lhe fez mal, mas ele sabia que era a única maneira de acalmar sua vigilância. O Lorde das Trevas queria assistir, além de verificar o progresso da poção. Que, aliás, estava temporariamente paralisado até que Severus conseguisse um dos componentes mais importantes e mais difíceis de obter: o chifre de um animal cuja variedade era muito rara e que ocorre apenas nas imediações do deserto do Kalahari na África Austral. Felizmente, no Noturno, pode encontrar as pessoas certas que podem fornecer todos os ingredientes necessários. Ele fez a encomenda, esperava apenas o aviso, e se preparava para dar-lhes o pagamento que seria feito com poções raras que só podiam ser feitas por um Mestre de Poções. A transação envolvia um risco, mas Severus estava disposto a assumir qualquer risco para alcançar seu objetivo.

* * *

_Malfoy!_

_Maldito vil, estava tão cego pela raiva e um sentimento de injustiça que, mesmo a ameaça de exposição ao Lorde das Trevas não pôde impedi-lo de atacar Potter. O que ele imaginou?_

Severus sabia desde o começo que o menino era muito estúpido e louco, não fez nenhuma objeção à ordem do Senhor das Trevas e garantiu que iria cuidar para que nenhum rumor sobre os acontecimentos na aula de poções corressem pela escola. Era óbvio que o menino iria criar dificuldades. Alguém como ele, exatamente como ele, não podia suprimir a animosidade. Nada chega até ele. Mesmo que Severus gravasse em seu crânio que Potter é intocável, suspeitava que ele ainda iria ignorar. Ele teve sorte por Severus ter tido misericórdia dele e o tenha tratado apenas com Cruciatus, porque a vontade mesmo era de quebrar o seu pescoço.

Se tentar chegar perto de Potter apenas mais uma vez... embora uma vez ...

* * *

- Harry, você vem? - Ron perguntou, esperando na porta.

Severus, inclinando-se sobre suas notas, ouviu um estrondo súbito e olhou para o momento em que todos os livros da bolsa de Harry foram derramados no chão.

- Merda, eu tenho que juntar. Vá indo, alcanço você.

Severus se inclinou para trás sobre suas notas, sorrindo pelo canto do lábio.

_Lá vem ele ... Aparentemente, Potter está realmente desesperado ..._

Ao longo dos últimos dias, o menino nunca tirou os olhos dele. Martelava-lhe um olhar sedento, ávido por qualquer gesto que pudesse garantir-lhe que o que aconteceu no armário de vassouras, de fato era verdade. Mas Severus não estava disposto a satisfazê-lo neste momento. Ainda não. Ele não tinha intenção de se apressar. Tudo dependia de movimentos devidamente planejados. Uma vez que a adição de porções deve cuidadosamente ser medida em tempo útil.

Só mais um pouco. Devia segurá-lo em suspense por algum tempo, até que o garoto começasse a perder a mente em pensamentos e conjecturas e perder a vontade de prestar atenção em si mesmo, e quando ele chegar no limite do desespero ... Severus o deixará entrar na armadilha por conta própria e terá prazer em olhar como irá se degradar...

- E-eu ... - Ouviu o menino gaguejar, incerto.

Sacudiu a cabeça e perfurou Harry com um olhar gelado e repulsivo.

- A aula acabou, Potter. Você não ouviu o toque?

O menino corou, virou-se e apressadamente deixou a classe. Severus se permitiu um sorriso zombeteiro.

_Potter em breve estará pronto para o segundo turno ..._

* * *

Esta mensagem veio mais cedo do que pensava. Encontro à noite num beco ao lado da casa para bruxos doentes mentais, que hoje estava em ruínas, tendo sido queimada e danificada por vários anos por seus pacientes internos.

Severus olhou para as paredes ainda pretas de fuligem, superfícies rachadas, sem portas e janelas, e olhou para os becos estreitos e desertos. Ele estava na periferia de Noturno. O beco era localizado entre o edifício queimado e a parede que separa o Noturno do resto da Londres. O céu estava encoberto com nuvens pesadas, não permitindo que o luar penetrasse. A escuridão parecia mais grossa ali do que em outros lugares. As sombras se moviam. Havia fedor de fezes, de decadência e o ar era impregnado de uma sugestão amarga do mau cheiro de enxofre.

Severus deu alguns passos, passando ao longo do muro e parou, empurrando a porta sem olhar para a entrada do edifício. Ele sentiu a pressão da varinha guardada na sua manga. Levantar a mão e tocar o bolso do casaco levaria um tempo muito precioso, que, no caso de qualquer mal-entendido, poderia lhe custar caro.  
Ele estreitou os olhos, sem tirar a vista de espreita na escuridão do edifício.

- Como é gentil da sua parte ter chegado na hora certa – ouviu na frente dele uma voz alongando as sílabas em tom ligeiramente rouco. Por trás da esquina do prédio surgiu um homem com cabelos longos até os ombros, vestindo um casaco de túnica curta com bordas recortadas. Trazia na mão um embrulho na forma de um chifre. Nos quadris havia um cinto entrelaçado onde estava escondida a sua varinha.

- Não vim aqui para trocar cortesia - Severus disse, olhando para os olhos em fendas, mal visíveis no escuro.- Eu vim por outro fim.

- Quanta impaciência – o bruxo suspirou, torcendo os lábios num sorriso desdentado.

- Eu pensei que era uma reunião de negócios, não um chá da tarde - sussurrou Snape. Ele não queria falar com ele. Pessoas como ele se pareciam com ratos de lixo. Tão contaminados que basta tocá-los para morrer.

Ele enfiou a mão no seu manto, e viu que o homem prendeu a mão imediatamente na varinha. Ele deixou de pressionar a varinha, no entanto, quando Severus tirou do bolso três garrafas pequenas, que brilharam um pouco no escuro.

- Isto é o seu pagamento - ele disse, vendo os olhos do homem ampliarem avidamente para os frascos. Rapidamente, no entanto, colocou-os de volta. - Mas, primeiro, mostre-me a mercadoria.

O buxo enrolou os lábios para trás, caminhou alguns passos, colocou o pacote no chão e deu um passo atrás. Severus, não tirando os olhos do homem, pegou o pacote e cuidadosamente abriu-o. Aproximou o chifre da luz. Snape puxou para perto do rosto e olhou para ele, apertando os olhos. Os anéis em torno da base eram pouco visíveis e eram desiguais. Era para serem claros e suaves como uma folha.

O ar ficou mais frio. Severus ergueu a cabeça e dirigiu um olhar de gelo para o homem.

- Você me acha um idiota? - Ele resmungou. - É lixo inútil.

_O que este rato tinha imaginado? Que ele iria enganá-lo? Isso era uma porcaria inútil e deprimente, e ele não percebeu? Era apenas um chifre comum. Que pode ser comprado em qualquer loja de ingredientes._

O bruxo deu de ombros.

- Foi o que me forneceram como o chifre que pediu. E agora ... - Seus olhos piscaram no escuro - ... Dê-me estas poções!

Severus largou o chifre e se endireitou. Ele sentiu o aço. Um ar. Forte e frio e muito mais escuro que a escuridão circundante.

- Eu não vou pagar por sua incompetência - ele falou lentamente.

_Este pedaço patético de lixo tentando enganá-lo. Logo a ele!_

- Não? - Perguntou o homem, arrastando a última sílaba. Seus olhos rolaram para o prédio abandonado. Severus ouviu um farfalhar. Sombras se movendo. Virou a cabeça ligeiramente, vendo que silhuetas escuras saiam de trás das paredes. Ele contou cinco. Fora o lixo diante dele. - E agora? – os lábios do bruxo se enrolaram para trás em uma paródia de um sorriso.

_Oh, sim, se queria jogar desta forma..._

Severus levantou delicadamente os dedos da mão direita.

_Seis contra um._

A varinha escorregou um pouco para baixo.

_Tolos . Imagino que eles não perceberam com quem lidam ..._

A varinha saiu de sua manga. Severus agarrou-a e, em fração de segundo, surgiu uma luz ofuscante do beco escuro. Severus saltou para a frente, ouviu o chiado do feitiço aleatório.

Ele alcançou o homem a sua frente. O agarrou por trás, segurando em seu pescoço e no braço fazendo dele um escudo vivo.

- Avada Kedavra! – o raio verde atingiu diretamente o bruxo que havia lançado o primeiro feitiço contra ele. Seu corpo caiu mole. Snape moveu sua varinha.

- Sectumsempra!

Ele ouviu um grito e o som de um corpo em queda. O brilho desapareceu, deixando a impressão de que manchas vermelhas estavam dançando em seus olhos. Severus liberou o corpo mole, e antes da aproximação dos seus outros adversários, rapidamente pegou uma poção camaleão escondida nas suas vestes e bebeu um gole e depois voltou sua varinha para si mesmo e lançou o feitiço sombra, duplicando-se.

De uma parede rompeu uma silhueta escura.

- Lá está ele!

O ar foi cortado por alguns raios verdes.

Severus saltou para a frente, invisível e em silêncio, agarrando pela região lombar um bruxo atarrancado que deu um grito de surpresa, quando de repente ele viu aparecer, do nada, um braço que sangrou-o pelo pescoço, retorceu-se largando a varinha e foi transformado em outro escudo vivo. Os três bruxos sobreviventes rapidamente se lançaram em sua direção. Severus viu outro feixe verde. O grito do homem usado como escudo, morreu em seus lábios, quando o feitiço bateu-lhe em cheio no peito.

- Lacrima! - Severus proferiu num grito que vibrou e rasgou o ar. O bruxo que se atirara para atacá-lo, caiu no chão, em convulsões. Os outros dois pularam de volta para seus esconderijos, escondendo-se no edifício.

Severus liberou corpo do bruxo, que escorregou para o chão. A escuridão tornou-se ainda mais espessa. Ele sabia que não podiam vê-lo em meio a escuridão, especialmente quando ele estava sob a influência da poção camaleão. Caminhou lentamente para perto do corpo cheio de espasmos e olhou para as manchas deixadas na pele. Da garganta do homem ainda saia um grito de lamento, que parecia querer invadir a força rompendo os ouvidos e chegando ao cérebro. Severus passou por ele e afastou-se, agarrando sua varinha mais firmemente. Ele se aproximou do segundo corpo. Com feridas abertas que jorravam sangue, instalando-se em seu manto negro. O homem já não se movia. Severus levantou a cabeça e olhou para dentro do prédio.

Apenas dois.

Antes que ele pudesse dar mais um passo, ele ouviu o apito de um feitiço.

- Protego!

O feitiço foi refletido pelo escudo e bateu no muro logo acima de sua cabeça. O topo deixou esvair fragmento de ruína, mas Severus não prestou atenção, quando, como uma sombra, entrou no edifício.

Ele sentia. Duas mentes aterrorizadas, escondendo-se no escuro. Apoiados em um canto parecidos com dois animais pequenos que imaginam, por um breve momento, que atacando em grupo, podem ter alguma chance de bater em um predador treinado. Um assassino treinado.

Ele sabia onde eles estavam. Ele puxou sua varinha na frente deles. Ele envolveu-se na escuridão reinante. Entrelaçado-se com a escuridão, que parecia permear através da sua pele indo diretamente para alma, em seguida, dando-lhe uma sensação de êxtase quando ele pronunciou as palavras:

- Avada Kedavra.

Dois flashes verdes foram suficientes para encerrar a questão. Severus virou-se e deixou o prédio. Lançou um olhar desapaixonado verificando os corpos estendidos no chão.

Grande. Simplesmente fantástico. Ele veio aqui apenas para pegar um ingrediente. Ele não obteve. Em troca, ele teve seis cadáveres. Ele ainda terá que limpar toda a confusão, para não deixar vestígios.

O mundo estava cheio de idiotas. Infelizmente, alguns tiveram o infortúnio de ficar em seu caminho.

Na parte da manhã teria que executar seus outros contatos. Deve o mais rápido possível obter este componente. Não importa o custo.

* * *

Não tinha planejado isso.

Ele planejou ir devagar, passo a passo, conseguir envolvê-lo e fazê-lo dependente de si, mas Potter ... surpreendeu. Surpreendeu quando começou a escrever suas fantasias no teste, quando ele descaradamente seduziu-o durante a lição ... e quando ele pronunciou estas duas palavras que ainda vibravam nos ouvidos de Severus.

_"Foda-me".__  
_  
Assim, concedeu o seu pedido. Já que o menino mal se aguentava querendo provar, já que ele estava tão impaciente, sem vergonha... já que queria tanto ser tomado e consumido, fodido... fará o que ele tão desesperadamente quer.

Ele não esperava apressar o início quando o menino proferiu estas palavras. O menino não esperava que ia ser deitado nu sobre a mesa de Severus, amassando os testes gemendo e lamentando de desejo, com Snape tocando em tudo... que ele deslizasse suas mãos, que ele afogasse suas garras em sua pele... não tinha volta.

Severus viu a surpresa em seus olhos. Olhos que ainda lhe fugiram para dentro do crânio, e que deviam ser mantidos abertos o tempo inteiro e olhando para ele. Só para ele.

O calor encheu o ar que ondulou quando Severus enfiou o dedo com uma substância no interior quente e úmido do garoto e se curvou sobre ele. Parecia que as paredes em volta e até mesmo as fileiras de bancos haviam sido tomados por uma névoa fina e vermelha, que cobria tudo com uma camada de geada, como partículas de fogo.

- Olhe para mim - Severus murmurou, agarrando o quadril do menino com mão de ferro, se preparando para a invasão do corpo não corrompido por ninguém antes, sem falhas. Seu membro latejava de desejo.

Potter virou a cabeça e levantou os olhos e Severus viu os nebulosos olhos verdes. Ele queria vê-los quando tivesse imerso nele. Quando ele rompesse a resistência e entrasse nele. No seu interior. O mais profundamente possível. Quando afundar a cabeça de seu pênis no inferno quente, preenchendo-o, ele irá marcá-lo. Irá marcá-lo como seu. E Potter pertencerá somente a ele. Só a ele. Ele queria ... caramba, queria ver o seu reflexo nos malditos olhos verdes!

Ele empurrou.

No ar haviam faíscas. Potter fechou os olhos e deu um grito como um gemido, mas Severus quase não ouviu, perdido em suas próprias sensações.

_Merlin, tão apertado ... tão maravilhosamente apertado ... como ninguém até agora ..._

Seu pênis ficou preso em um local quente e úmido, empurrando todos os lados do espaço em que estava imerso, mais e mais ... espremido neste incrível túnel pulsando, avançando cada polegada, centímetro por centímetro, e o prazer foi tão grande, que ele mal podia respirar. No final, seus testículos tocaram a pele suave das nádegas trêmulas sentindo o atrito quente do anel apertado contraindo o músculo na base da sua ereção. Ele não podia ir mais longe. Ele parou e levantou os olhos, olhando diretamente para os dois olhos expandidos, observando-o com um fascínio mórbido por trás dos óculos. Lentamente saiu daquele interior maravilhosamente quente e empurrou para frente, quase perdendo o fôlego quando o prepúcio do pênis dele se moveu, preso pelos músculos, empurrou a cabeça na parte extrema buscando mais estrito no túnel.

Potter gemeu, mas desta vez não fechou os olhos. Severus viu apenas como algo neles brilhava deixando seu rosto feroz, com uma sombra de dor se movendo nele. Ele empurrou de novo e de novo e de novo, vendo como a dor desaparecia gradualmente, se transformando em prazer. Potter não tirava os olhos dele. Ele olhava para ele com olhos cujo olhar brilhava doentiamente, como um homem possuído, como se não visse nada, exceto Severus, como se no mundo não existisse nada além.

Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Moveu-se lentamente, penetrando seu corpo e pregando o olhar em seu rosto, mergulhando em seu interior, e em seus olhos, trepando com ele com todos os sentidos ... e sabendo que a partir de agora Potter era só dele. Que ninguém mais o tocaria.

Nunca.

* * *

Quando Severus viu Harry caminhar instável, ele percebeu que havia cometido um erro. Não deveria ter lhe dito que ele era ninguém, mesmo que o menino lhe empurrasse e pressionasse a paciência.

Quando a porta se fechou, Snape recuou e apoiou os quadris sobre a mesa.

Apesar de irritado com o menino, de modo que quase o estourava por dentro,a raiva de si mesmo era maior. Ele foi provocado. Ele acabou dizendo algo que claramente ofendeu o garoto e, consequentemente, em vez de ficar mais perto, ele se afastaria dele. Potter sempre dava trabalho para ele. Era o único capaz de levá-lo a perder o controle sobre si mesmo. E o que ele tem a ver com isso agora, porra?

Nada. Esperaria e pensaria num plano de ação. Ele deve de alguma forma atraí-lo para si novamente. Além disso, não deve ser difícil, considerando o quão feliz o menino recebeu o tiro hoje ...

Afastou-se da mesa, virou e olhou para as ruínas que restavam. Parte dos pergaminhos com os testes ficou bastante vincado, o resto estava em desordem no chão.

Ele puxou sua varinha e utilizou um feitiço de ordenação. Pergaminhos esticaram-se e se organizaram numa pilha no meio da mesa. Severus se sentou ao lado deles, pegou uma pena e se inclinou para frente, alinhado com cada um dos ensaios. Excluiu a resposta incompleta à primeira questão, e escreveu uma nota em tinta vermelha. Na segunda questão, as letras começaram a se confundir diante de seus olhos. Involuntariamente, ele olhou para o pergaminho sobre a mesa. Seus olhos se tornaram nebulosos.

Apenas um momento atrás Potter estava sobre eles. Nesta mesa. Nu. Submisso. Gemendo.

Ele ainda se lembrava da pressão do corpo maravilhoso do menino em torno de seu pênis. E o seu orgasmo, tão intenso ...

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele não gostava quando algo o distraia no trabalho. Ele devia sair. Levantou-se rapidamente reuniu os trabalhos e rumou para fora da porta.

* * *

Potter não veio à aula. Que reação! Como ele ousa fazer isso? Como ele poderia até mesmo pensar em fazer isso, faltar a aula?

Ele não poderia dar isso a ele. Não ia tolerar ser ignorado, desrespeitado. Não fez nada para deixá-lo com raiva. Claro, sabia por que ele não veio, mas não havia qualquer explicação.

Quando fechou a porta da classe, por um segundo, sentiu vontade de ir atrás dele, arrastá-lo até ali e colocá-lo para dentro da sala de aula, deixando bem claro que esse era o seu lugar. À luz do dia no banco, vestido com uniforme escolar e, teoricamente, distinto da multidão de estudantes. Mas na escuridão da noite ... deitado na mesa com as pernas abertas, nu, suando e gemendo com o desejo desenfreado que só ele, Severus, poderia satisfazer.

E até ele entender que não há escapatória dele.

* * *

- Você as tem?

O bruxo parecia um fugitivo de Azkaban. Casaco rasgado, cabelo e barba emaranhada. Em seus olhos se escondia algo perigoso. Algo que é difícil de definir. Algo que lembrava um ar de insanidade.

Severus meneou a cabeça e esticou o braço, olhando o homem nos olhos.

Desta vez, ele tinha de se proteger e usar todas as precauções.

O bruxo não hesitou.

- Mostre-as para mim - ele arfou, agarrando seu braço. O mundo girou e desapareceu em um estrondo, deixando para trás o beco Noturno coberto de poças de lama, e logo apareceu novamente. Eles estavam de pé ao lado de um pequeno prédio edificado num deserto completo, oo vento abalava e assobiava na grama alta. A luz brilhante de estrelas era o único ponto na escuridão.

Snape puxou sua varinha, lançando de modo não-verbal um "Lumos" e empurrou a porta, que rangeu e abriu com relutância, depois que ele saiu para um lado, fez um gesto convidando o homem para dentro.

O bruxo passou pela porta e sua garganta liberou um som borbulhante alto como um suspiro.

- Perfeitamente.

Severus chegou por detrás dele e fechou a porta, olhando para as três pessoas amarradas e amordaçadas deitadas contra a parede, entre as quais duas mulheres e um homem: todos os três possuíam belos e longos cabelos, quase dourados.

- Eles são deliciosos ... vou fazer uma verdadeira festa. Você fez bem.

Severus franziu a testa.

- O chifre! - Ordenou, estendendo a mão. O homem, sem tirar os olhos de cima das vítimas aterrorizadas, enfiou a mão na profundeza de suas vestes volumosas e tirou um maço de chifre que, quase instintivamente, deu a Severus. Uma olhada era suficiente para ele.

Era verdadeiro. O verdadeiro chifre de rara origem. Moveu-o com quase reverência nos dedos sentindo os anéis lisos, como vidro. Imediatamente ele o escondeu nas dobras de seu manto e olhou para o homem em pé diante dele.

Ele sentia um profundo desprezo por lobisomens, poderia acabar com ele usando um feitiço rápido... mas os seus serviços ainda poderiam ser úteis para ele. Ele tinha uma ampla rede de contatos entre os lobisomens. Ele sabia que podia precisar novamente... de uma pequena ajuda de seu lado ... um descuido o faria ser privado dessa ajuda.

- São seus - sussurrou e virou, indo para fora. Mais uma vez pôs a mão em suas vestes e tirou o chifre um pouco brilhante. Moveu os dedos sobre sua superfície lisa, deleitando-se com a textura e o calor vibrante de magia que emanava dele. A lua saiu de trás das nuvens, iluminando tudo com sua luz branco-prateada, que refletiu sobre a superfície do prédio da esquina. Severus olhou para o lugar, do qual veio um uivo emocionante, seguido por guincho penetrante.

Por fim, ele conseguiu. Ele obteve o componente mais importante.

Seus olhos se iluminaram com um brilho profundo, mas não tinha nada a ver com a luz da lua. O brilho desapareceu, no entanto, quando a Marca Negra no braço ardeu puxando-o de volta para a escuridão.

Severus fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

Ele sabia para onde ir. E o que fazer. Hoje à noite ele iria ficar ocupado. Eu por muito tempo ...

* * *

Na sala havia crepúsculo. O fogo aceso por elfos, ardia na lareira dos aposentos e estava quase expirando. As línguas das chamas lambiam a madeira criado sombras trêmulas sobre as paredes e ao longo das estantes. O rangido da abertura tranquila de uma porta quebrou o silêncio que permeava o ambiente. Uma figura alta, vestida de preto, entrou na sala. Quando se aproximou da luz das últimas chamas da lareira, a claridade denunciou manchas escuras em tom marrons se sobrepondo em muitos lugares do manto negro. De sob o manto surgiu a mão ensanguentada, segurando a máscara branca na forma de um crânio, agora coberto com gotas vermelhas.

A máscara caiu com um estrondo na mesa, e Snape caiu sobre uma cadeira coberta de seda verde e olhou para as chamas.

Em sua cabeça ainda ressoavam os ecos. O choro das vítimas, os gritos de torturados, gemidos dos moribundos, explosões, chamas, as maldições gritadas enfaticamente, o riso de Bellatriz ... Era muita coisa. Ele queria ir para ... a Penseira extrair todas aquelas memórias, limpando seus pensamentos. Deve retirar de sua mente qualquer tipo de poluição ... devia ir ao banheiro e restaurar seu equilíbrio, lavar todo esse sangue, vestir roupas comuns, mas ... - Seu olhar voltou-se para o laboratório escondido atrás da estante - ... o que ele tinha que fazer era muito mais importante.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para o laboratório, sentindo no bolso interno do casaco o peso do chifre raro e reluzente. Ele sabia que esse esforço não seria desperdiçado.

* * *

Severus olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede de seu escritório.

Potter tinha mais cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para ele aparecer na detenção. Se ele não chegar ...

O garoto era teimoso. Teimoso e obstinado. Mas Severus sabia como dobrá-lo... Basta pegá-lo de surpresa. Não realizará a detenção no escritório, o convidará para suas câmaras, esse será o primeiro passo para desarmá-lo o suficiente para partir a concha miserável na qual ele decidiu se esconder, não teria problema com isso. Ele sabia que Potter não ia querer responder às suas perguntas. Ele sabia que seria obrigado a usar de artifícios... e o que era melhor que Veritaserum?

Severus sorriu ironicamente.

Quem esse garoto estava tentando enganar?

* * *

fez isso de novo!

Ele escorregou sua língua, pequena quente e escorregadia em sua boca, usando um apagão momentâneo de Severus, causada pelo orgasmo.

O acesso foi o súbito e violento. A língua úmida atacou seu palato e os lábios de Potter tomaram sua boca com tanta força que pareceu querer devorá-los.

Mas enquanto a onda de calor escorregou por ele como uma cobra muito ágil, veio uma raiva ardente.

Ele agarrou o menino pelos cabelos e não se esforçando por sutileza, puxou sua cabeça para trás, libertando-se do ... a partir deste ... dele.

Potter gemeu e a dor atravessou seu rosto numa careta desagradável.

O calor foi substituído pelo frio penetrante.

- Não faça isso, Potter! - Severus resmungou, saindo de dentro do menino. Ele viu a culpa em seu rosto, mas não se importou no momento. Ele só queria que ele saísse de sua vista, ou então ele poderia...

Sua mão apertou ainda mais em seu cabelo preto, mas depois veio ... o controle.

Ele soltou os cabelos, liberando a cabeça do garoto que foi inclinada para trás.

- Vista-se - balbuciou numa voz gotejante de desprezo. – Sua detenção está concluída.

- Eu não queria ... - Potter começou, mas Snape não iria ouvi-lo. Ele nem sequer queria olhar para ele.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

O rapaz virou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Sem dizer uma palavra, saiu dos joelhos dele e pegou suas roupas que estavam no chão. Enquanto ele se vestia, Severus se recompôs, e depois assistiu como Potter lentamente terminava de abotoar a camisa, e então mover-se para a porta e colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Não se esqueceu de algo? - Severus disse friamente.

Harry parou e virou-se lentamente, sem erguer a cabeça. Mas Severus viu seu rosto perfeitamente, especialmente quando o menino veio para pegar os óculos.

Lábios cerrados, trêmulos, os olhos vidrados, olhar feroz ... Ele ouviu os suspiros do menino quando as mãos roçaram uma na outra, como um esforço de tentar manter suas emoções. Viu Como apertava as pálpebras com dificuldade tentando manter-se e evitar a desintegração total ...

A sala ficou ainda mais fria, a luz parecia desaparecer.

Harry se virou e caminhou um pouco cambaleante para a porta. Quando ele bateu, Severus não se mexeu. Ele olhou para o lugar, até que ouviu a batida da outra porta e depois a certeza de que Potter realmente saiu.

Ele virou a cabeça em direção à lareira. Seus olhos se pareciam com o céu noturno, agora nublado. Ele ainda se sentia irritado com o sem vergonha descarado que... tentou tirar vantagem da situação, apesar de Severus ter proibido em alto e bom som os beijos... ele ainda sentia o gosto na língua ...

Ele cerrou o punho e golpeou-a no braço da cadeira.

Mais uma vez o menino o fez perder o autocontrole.

Ele olhou para a porta.

As regras estão lá para serem observadas, mas o rapaz desde a infância, tinha uma tendência a quebrá-las de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele sempre teve falta de disciplina. Severus poderia ter previsto ... poderia ter previsto que o menino não se renderia e que iria continuar a tentar, ingenuamente pensando que ele poderia ... escapar-lhe em seco. Mas talvez Potter da próxima vez vá se lembrar desta lição ... e já não se atreverá mais a buscar o que nunca vai receber.

Caso contrário, o próximo corte será ainda mais doloroso. Não haverá misericórdia, mesmo para os mais pequenos brotos. Ele não pode deixar crescer nada que possa ter uma força grande suficiente para envolver-se em torno de seus pés e... pará-lo.

Ele olhou para o punho fechado. Lentamente, esticou os dedos e, surpreendentemente, viu que ... tremiam.

Mais uma vez se virou para olhar para a porta.

Potter é o culpado.

* * *

Uma batida calma e distante na porta o distraiu da leitura de um livro. Severus virou a cabeça e franziu a testa.

Quem poderia vir até ele no meio da noite?

Ele pôs o livro de lado, se levantou da cadeira, passou pelo gabinete e girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. No corredor, para sua surpresa, viu Weasley e Granger. Mas antes que pudesse pedir explicações, a grifinória o inundou com uma série de dúvidas e informações de que Potter não retornou para o dormitório à noite.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu. O gabinete pareceu incinerar-se e brilhar e depois, numa fração de segundo, mergulhar na escuridão e frio.

- Potter? Ele não voltou para o dormitório? - Ele perguntou.

As luzes do gabinete oscilaram.

Granger e Weasley começaram a explicar alguma coisa, mas pouco os ouviu falar, porque toda a sala parecia vibrar, as luzes ainda oscilavam.

- Procure sozinha por Potter - Severus finalmente estalou, endireitando-se e olhando para os estudantes com olhar de desprezo. - Desta vez, não escapará ileso por quebrar as regras.

Ele deu um passo para trás e bateu a porta. Ao mesmo tempo, o escritório mergulhou em escuridão total.

Um presságio varreu Severus ...

Que diabos! Não se repreendeu. Potter é muito emocional. Sempre guiado pelos sentimentos. Sempre faz primeiro as coisa e pensa depois. Mas, geralmente, já é tarde demais...

Ele deve encontrá-lo. Mas por onde começar? Potter estava completamente abalado quando saiu dali. Onde ele poderia ir? O que aquele tolo poderia ter feito?

Iria esperar até Granger e Weasley desaparecerem de vista, e depois partiria para procurar.

Talvez estivesse escondido em um dos banheiros? Normalmente, é para lá que vão os adolescentes com lágrimas de desgosto nos olhos...

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta.

É só encontrá-lo ...

Ele abriu a porta e apressadamente foi em frente, planejando começar sua procura pelos banheiros do piso térreo. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse se virar no corredor ao lado, Granger surgiu na curva. A menina caiu sobre ele com força, quase derrubando-o. Laçou um olhar para o rosto molhado de lágrimas ...

O corredor estava iluminado por luz intensa e escarlate, quando Severus agarrou-a pelos ombros, sacudiu-a violentamente e sussurrou no seu rosto:

- O que aconteceu?

A menina tentou responder, mas aparentemente não foi capaz de fazer. Em vez disso, soltou um soluço.

A mancha escarlate vigorosamente vibrante no ar confundia-se com a escuridão.

- Onde ele está? - Severus quase não reconheceu sua própria voz. Ele a balançou com força, tentando restaurar-lhe um pouco de sentido.

- Harry ... caído ... E ... - Então, estourou novamente em soluços desesperados.

Isso foi o suficiente para ele. Ele largou-a e correu. De uma certa distância viu uma porta aberta para um dos compartimentos da masmorra. Ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ver lá, ele apenas desejava que não fosse o que mais temia...

Finalmente, chegou na porta e parou bruscamente na entrada.

Ele o viu.

Ele estava deitado no chão como uma marionete tombada com membros quebrados ... inchado, com hematomas e cortes no rosto ... sangrento, espancado, inerte ...

_Potter ..._

A sala encheu-se de fogo gelado. Chamas geladas lamberam o teto. Formando um rumor. Ouviu o estrondo ruidoso do coração vibrando, que abafava os sons provenientes do exterior.

Severus saltou para a frente e arrebatou-se para perto de Harry, empurrando Weasley que estava dobrado sobre ele.

- Você o tocou? – Quase gemeu, e sem esperar por uma resposta, colocou o seu ouvido próximo da boca do menino.

Ele estava respirando ...

Seus piores temores se dissiparam. Se ele ainda respirava, tinha ainda uma esperança ... mas ele tinha percebido na respiração algo perturbador ... Ele estava muito fraco.

Ele colocou os dedos em seu pescoço. O pulso era quase imperceptível.

- Ele está vivo - ele sussurrou.

Ele olhou para o rosto, inconsciente e sangrento, os fios pretos colados com sangue, presos à testa e no último momento se conteve para não desgrudá-los com um afago. As batidas do seu coração se intensificavam.

_Não vou deixá-lo morrer!_

* * *

- Dói ... - Severus ouviu um suspiro tranquilo como um sussurro. Ele afastou a mão, que tocou no peito de Potter, tentando determinar o quão grave eram as fraturas de suas costelas, e olhou para o menino com sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não diga nada. Economize energia.

Ele viu a dor contrair o rosto de Harry. A boca inchada abriu-se e fechou-se, alternadamente, como se o menino tentasse dizer algo, mas o sofrimento não lhe permitisse fazê-lo. No final, Severus ouviu no silêncio, palavras debilitadas:

- o que eu fiz... engano ... Eu não queria... tem razão. Sinto muito...

Severus olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

_Como ... em um momento daquele, Potter poderia pensar em algo assim ... sem importância? Como ele poderia ter preocupação para se desculpar, quando ele estava quase morto? Como ele poderia ser tão ... tão ...?_

Harry gemeu e quase não levantou a mão tremendo, tentando limpar o sangue inundando os seus olhos. Severus, foi mais rápido. Gentilmente agarrou aquela mãozinha e puxou-a para trás. Ele não podia admitir que o garoto piorasse a condição em que se encontrava... Mas, então, Harry apertou a mão dele e chamou-a para si, pressionando-a aos lábios inchados.

Severus franziu a testa. As chamas frias que queimavam a sala pareceram dar lugar a uma luz quente...

- Como me faz bem ... que seja você ... - Ele ouviu um sussurro, baixo e rouco.

O calor tornou-se mais claro, mais intenso ...

Severus afastou o olhar do rosto de Harry e olhou para um saco sujo de sangue deitado ao lado. Ele chegou até ele e o levantou do chão. A sala mais uma vez tornou-se muito mais fria.

Jogaram aquele saco em sua cabeça e quase foi torturado até a morte ... ele esteve em seu escritório ... há apenas duas horas atrás, Potter balançou os quadris em cima dele, gemeu seu nome, dando-se a ele, dando-lhe tudo ... e agora ele estava ali na fronteira entre a vida e a morte ...

Os olhos de Severus pareciam absorver cada chama gelada, transformando-as em punhais ... Instintivamente apertou o capuz. Ele sacudiu o punho.

Iria matá-los. Não. Eles vão ter algo pior que a morte. Algo muito pior ... Eles entraram em seu território, se atreveram a tocar ... ferir algo que lhe pertencia ... e vão pagar o preço final.

Ele moveu a mão do aperto de Harry, ouvindo o fraco gemido sair de sua boca:

- Não ... não vá ...

Ele apertou os lábios e suavemente deslizou as mãos sob seus joelhos e segurou com jeito, e em seguida, levantou-o suavemente do chão.

- Dói ... muito ... - Harry sussurrou rosnando.

Severus olhou para o rosto ensanguentado do menino.

- Potter ...? Você pode me ouvir?

Silêncio.

_Ele perdeu a consciência._

Pressionou ainda mais o corpo maltratado contra o peito. As chamas já cobriam o armário inteiro.

Os lábios de Severus roçaram a testa de Potter, e o homem sussurrou:

- Malfoy vai pagar por isso. Eu prometo-lhe isto. Ninguém tocará mais em você. Não permitirei isso.

Severus chutou a porta e saiu, deixando a sala completamente imersa em um mar de fogo.

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman, **de fato a poção de Snape figura como a única maneira de matar o Lorde das Trevas. Mas, confesso que ainda tento manter uma esperança, talvez vã, de que haja uma outra maneira... mas, é claro, que a cada dia sou forçada a me convencer de que esta é uma maneira de sofrer menos com o panorama sombrio que se levanta para o final da fic... eu não quero que Harry Morra! Nem quero que Snape morra! Desejo eles juntos!

A carta de Harry certamente fez muita gente lacrimejar, eu senti lágrimas nos olhos, mas a parte singela do campo de quadribol me fez chorar, pois o contraste do momento de felicidade com o de grande angústia do momento deixou mais claro do que nunca o grande sacrifício que ele estava fazendo. Ali nos foi apontado um menino que queria ser feliz e ter o amor que sempre lhe foi negado desde a infância, era alguém que queria viver, tinha sede de vida e que estava se entregando como um cordeiro para o sacrifício para livrar as pessoas que amava do tormento de um demônio... ele estava abrindo mão de seus sonhos, de tudo... e isso é tão doloroso que chega a ser uma prévia da morte. Esse capítulo me deixou com um pressentimento muito ruim, muito mesmo. A parte em que Harry abraça Hermione também me deu um nó grande na garganta, era a última vez... o clima de despedida da vida foi muito triste...

Nas 7 partes do capítulo 62 você poderá receber seu papai Noel de volta, Ana!

**Renata, **agora você verá aquilo que eu tenho citado diversas vezes: a verdade está nos mínimos detalhes. Passaremos a leitura detalhada de cada um desses pequenos e importantes detalhes espalhados ao longo da fic como pista para a verdade que se descortina agora nas sete partes do capítulo 62.

Acho que você gostará muito do POV de Severus, é muito interessante, as sete partes que serão postada é pura e intensamente POV de Severus. Sim, agora será exposta a mais pura verdade, sem sombra de dúvida.

**Mulamxd**, foi realmente muito intensa a parte em que Snape vai buscar Harry no vilarejo bruxo, lembro que fiquei torcendo por um beijo ou um gesto de carinho por parte de Snape, o tempo todo, mas não, nem um sinalsinho... mas o final foi intenso também... Harry desesperado por carinho, chorando aos pés dele... e ele carregando Harry bêbado para a torre. No capítulo 62, veremos quando, quanto e como Harry começou a mexer com Snape. Serão descobertas intensas.


	70. Chapter 70

**A verdade parte 2**

- Avada Kedavra.

O raio verde bateu no corpo da mulher que enrijeceu e caiu no chão de pedra fria. Os cabelos loiros de Narcisa ficaram espalhados sobre as pedras, o brilho nos olhos cinzentos tinha desaparecido completamente.

O grito de Lucius ecoou no espaço.

- Nãooo!

Severus abaixou sua varinha. Seu rosto não expressava nada. Em contraste com o rosto de Lucius, que lutava com o Atordoamento do horror e descrença.

- Lucius, sua esposa escolheu a morte - disse Voldemort baixinho, olhando para o seu servo com indiferença. - Seu filho também escolheu o destino que teve. Ele poderia ir longe, mas ele me traiu e ignorou minhas ordens por conta de caprichos próprios. Ambos se afastaram de mim.

O cabelo loiro de Malfoy caiu no rosto contorcido de dor. Os braços vestidos de veludo negro, tremiam. Severus sentiu a tempestade de emoções quase rasgando sua alma. Um furacão rasgando o homem e reduzindo-o a cinzas.

- O que você fará, Lucius? O que você vai escolher? Permanecerá fiel a mim, ou se juntará à sua família, manchando a honra do resto da sua família?

Malfoy olhou para cima. Mas não olhou para Voldemort. Seus olhos se afundaram trêmulos nos olhos de Severus. O ar estava cheio de mau cheiro, amargo podre de ódio.

Severus apertou os lábios. Ele não gostou do olhar de Malfoy. Ele sabia que quando executar seu plano, ele terá que matá-lo, ou Malfoy irá procurar por ele e não descansará até se vingar. Porque sabia que na opinião do homem, Severus era o culpado pela morte de sua esposa e loucura de seu filho.

- Eu escolho você, meu Senhor - Lucius sussurrou atormentado, com voz rouca, sem tirar os olhos do rosto odioso de Severus.

Sim, Malfoy poderia ser um grande problema ... não deve ser subestimado.

- Perfeitamente. - Voldemort deixou um leve sorriso escapar. - Mas não podemos permitir que a morte de sua esposa venha à luz. Isto pode causar ... humores conflitantes. Certifique-se que todos pensem que a loucura súbita de seu filho levou-a à depressão extrema e Narcisa tirou ... longas férias. – o sorriso na face de Voldemort o fez parecer um tubarão nadando rumo a sua presa.

- Sim, meu Senhor. - Lucius inclinou a cabeça, tentando não olhar para o corpo de sua esposa deitado no chão.

- Certificarei-me de recompensá-lo por sua fidelidade, Lucius. - O olhar de Voldemort foi dirigido para Severus. - Você pode ir.

Snape curvou-se e caminhou em direção a porta, evitando Nagini que já estava rastejando em direção ao cadáver. Ele chegou à porta ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de Lucius tocou a alça da prata. Severus retirou a mão e permitiu a Malfoy sair primeiro. E quando ele se encontrou do outro lado da porta, fechando-a suavemente, ele ouviu um sussurro, cheio de ódio venenoso por trás dele:

- Vou matar você.

Não se virou. Seu rosto não se moveu um músculo sequer.

_Não _- ele pensou, ao ouvir os passos de recuo. - _Vou matá-lo primeiro._

* * *

O relatório de Pomfrey mostrou que as feridas de Potter cicatrizaram muito bem graças as poções preparadas por Severus. Mas o menino teve que passar no hospital pelo menos alguns dias para se recuperar totalmente, e agora estava na porta de seu escritório, sorrindo para ele com seu sorriso largo e patético.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? - Severus perguntou ironicamente, rapidamente escondendo a surpresa inicial.- Você não devia ainda estar no hospital?

- Eu saí. Hoje. Posso ... entrar? – Ele perguntou timidamente.

Snape estreitou os olhos, mas recuou e deixou-o entrar. Quando fechou a porta, Potter fez algo inesperado. Ele se virou e rapidamente se abraçou a ele, afastando-o da porta e envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura. Com um suspiro alto, encostou a cabeça sobre o material negro de sua roupa na altura do peito e fechou os olhos, apertando seu rosto no material bruto.

Severus enrijeceu, olhando com surpresa para o cabelo escuro, cabelo embaraçado roçando no seu peito.

- Eu senti sua falta ... - Harry sussurrou na túnica negra, aninhando-se no peito do homem.

A sala de repente se tornou muito mais quente. O ar aquecido começou a vibrar, e os batimentos cardíacos ficaram mais altos e mais rápidos.

Severus apertou os lábios.

Merlin, era uma criança carente ... Será que ele realmente tem que se aproximar? Na verdade, ele lentamente tinha que começa a fazer o ... trabalho pesado.

Mas ... aparentemente essa necessidade particular. Aparentemente, ele tinha muita fome de afeto. E Severus terá que se acostumar com isso. Ele terá que permitir que o menino tenha esses momentos sentimentais. Enfim ... não importa. O que importa é que agora ele está seguro.

* * *

Severus levantou os olhos do livro, fechou-o e colocou sobre a mesa, juntamente com o pergaminho deitado em seu colo e uma pena. Olhou para a cadeira ao lado da mesa e constatou que Potter ... adormeceu.

Ele franziu a testa.

Se o menino estava tão cansado, por que insistiu em visitá-lo? Não estava ali nem dez minutos. Disse-lhe apenas para esperar ...

Ele se recostou na cadeira, olhando cuidadosamente o rosto de Potter dormindo. Alterado. Severus observou-o muito, conhecia muito bem o rosto dele, não poderia esconder-lhe qualquer modificação. Ele parecia muito melhor do que alguns dias atrás. Perdeu peso. Tinha as maçãs do rosto mais acentuadas e círculos escuros mais profundos sob os olhos. Os óculos deslizaram sobre o nariz, o cabelo tinha caído para o lado deixando a cicatriz em sua testa perfeitamente visível.

Severus passou a olhar para baixo na gravata torta e amassada, o uniforme escolar um pouco alto demais. De fato, esse menino não tem um pingo de gosto? Sempre tão irritantemente confuso, o cabelo eternamente despenteado ...

Novamente ele olhou para seu rosto adormecido. Ele lambeu os lábios. Ele se levantou.

Lentamente, se aproximou do menino estendido na cadeira.

Certamente não ia deixá-lo dormir em sua sala de estar ...

Ele abaixou-se, inclinando uma mão em seu corpo, e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa branca de Harry. Lentamente, um por um.

Em recompensa ... por tudo que ele passou ...

Separou a camisa, revelando uma pele clara e lisa. Seus olhos brilharam, e o quarto foi tomado por sugestão mais pronunciada de chamas.

_Mas ... nada vai acontecer se ..._

Moveu os dedos sobre o peito subindo e descendo, passando pelo estômago, abdômen mole, alcançando as calças. Desfez o botão e os dedos longos chegaram para o bloqueio, movendo-se lentamente para baixo. Mais uma vez, lambeu os lábios.

_Darei-lhe ... um pouco de prazer ..._

Ele enfiou a mão dentro da calça, envolvendo cuidadosamente os dedos em torno da haste deliciosamente quente do menino.

Sempre morno, morno ... vivo como uma tocha ...

Pela boca de Harry saiu um gemido tranquilo. Nos lábios do homem apareceu um sorriso torto.

* * *

Snape estava de pé perto da cômoda, segurando uma pedra verde na mão e olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Com esta pedra poderia ficar de olho em Potter o tempo todo. Ele não poderia permitir que algo ruim acontecesse com ele mais uma vez... ele deve ficar de olho. O menino poderia entrar em situações perigosas mais de uma vez, tal era a sua natureza. E Severus sabia que só ele podia proporcionar-lhe segurança. Potter não poderia fugir de sua autoridade... se atrevesse a desobedecer-lhe estaria de olho.

* * *

Não demorou até mesmo algumas horas, e Potter não poderia abster-se de abusar da pedra. Era uma criança imprudente ... a joia que tinha lhe dado era para servi-lo em situações de vida ou morte, e não para enviar mensagens sentimentais. E agora estava o perturbado no domingo, insistindo por um encontro, disse que queria falar sobre uma questão muito importante, era apenas sobre a sabe-tudo-Granger, que o visitou poucos dias antes, tentando chantageá-lo, e Severus foi forçado a apagar sua memória. Sabia demais.

Claro, Potter foi incapaz de manter a boca fechada ... Embora fosse mais provável que ele não tenha conseguido manter um rígido controle sobre sua emotividade exagerada e Granger começou a suspeitar de algo. Se isso aconteceu, o menino poderia traí-los, e então tudo estaria arruinado. Ele deveria se controlar, caramba! Isto não é bom!

Mesmo que Severus claramente tenha explicado para ele, Potter parecia não ter uma noção muito clara da gravidade da situação, porque a primeira coisa que fez, foi ir até ele e agarrar-lhe novamente o corpo todo, incluindo sua cintura aninhando o rosto em seu peito, como se ele achasse que bastava gestos sentimentais tolos para colocar tudo em ordem...

- Desculpe - ele sussurrou. - Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Por favor, não fique zangado comigo.

Severus endureceu involuntariamente. Aspirou o ar aquecido preenchendo os pulmões sentindo os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. E um cheiro doce e enjoativo de baunilha ...

O homem apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos.

_Aqui vamos nós outra vez ... Sempre tão emocional ..._ Potter se agarrava a ele como um cachorro que precisa do toque de seu mestre.

_E mesmo se, de uma forma que fosse ... cativante, ele ainda ..._

O pensamento cessou, raios gelados o perfuraram. O calor dissipou-se.

A Marca Negra no antebraço latejava em Severus, como se fosse queimá-lo vivo. A dor flutuava até o ombro, e com ela fluiu ... a escuridão. Gelada. Ódio. O ódio, o que parecia preencher todo o ar e penetrar nos seus pulmões com o ar.

Da escuridão surgiu o rosto surpreso de Harry.

- O que...

Snape não o esperou terminar a frase. Ele agarrou o menino pelo braço e empurrou-o dele com toda sua força.

Ele apertou a mão esquerda no antebraço, embora soubesse que isso não iria parar a dor.

- É Voldemort? - Perguntou Harry com voz embargada. - É ele, não é?

- Saia da minha vista, Potter - rosnou o homem, lutando contra a escuridão que fluia, com um raio de desgosto que o incinerava. Ele sabia onde ele precisava ir. E o que fazer ...

Mas Harry não se mexeu. Ele apenas se levantou e encarou-o com olhos arregalados.

- Não é o suficiente que seja estúpido, além de tudo tem que ser surdo!

Severus não prestou mais atenção às palavras. Ele só chicoteava-as como um chicote, como sempre, quando ele estava com raiva ...

- Você não ouviu, Potter? Saia daqui!

O garoto recuou com horror em seus olhos, ele tropeçou e caiu na cadeira. Severus teve o suficiente de sua incompetência. Ele sabia que se Potter ficasse ali por mais tempo, ele não poderia se responsabilizar por suas ações... foi até ele e puxou-o pondo-o de pé. Ele cerrou os dedos em seu ombro, empurrando-os dolorosamente no corpo do menino e arrastou-o duramente pela sala até a porta que conduz para o corredor, e depois atirou-o para fora, batendo-a com toda a sua força e inclinando-se contra a superfície escura.

_Chega disso. Chega dessa visita contínua, peça desculpas, abrace ... Tudo começa lentamente a se parecer com uma farsa ... Potter é apenas um meio para atingir o objetivo. Nada mais._

Severus lentamente levantou a mão para revelar a Marca Negra, que ainda latejava e parecia contorcer-se sobre a pele.

Ele deve se concentrar no jogo agora. Ele não pode permitir-se ser distraído por nada. Potter ... Potter voltará ao seu lugar na ordem do plano. E cada vez que ele tentar subir novamente ... Severus teria que soltá-lo e deixá-lo cair para um ponto inferior.

* * *

_"Posso ir vê-lo hoje à noite?"_

"_Você está com raiva de mim?"_

A pedra brilhava o tempo todo. Severus não respondia a qualquer mensagem. Sentia-se mais e mais irritado pela sua intensidade e frequência.

Esse menino não pode compreender sua ilusão? Será que ele tem que ser tão intrusivo? O que ele pensa que está fazendo com isso? Que só por ter transado um par vezes com ele, adquiriu direito de ficar invadindo sua privacidade se roçando nos sapatos de Severus? Que se tornou alguém importante para ele? Que, ainda que Severus venha a ter uma noite livre, teria que passá-la com um pirralho incontrolável? Ele tinha muito mais em sua cabeça com que se preocupar.

Potter era apenas ... uma criança. Ele não tinha nada de interessante para oferecer. Não tem nada que chame a atenção ou que valha a pena, além de seu corpo jovem e faminto. Não era uma companhia intelectual, não tinha nada que Severus sozinho não pudesse fazê-lo. Ele só podia ficar ali a olhar para ele com adoração e descontroladamente sorrindo para ele. Ele queria conhecimento, o coração tremendo em adrenalina, poder e autoridade, em vez disso lhe oferecia apenas ... momentos de altruísmo em que tolerava um filhote de cachorro? Isso não muda?

"_Eu sinto sua falta."_

Severus franziu a testa, lendo a próxima mensagem.

Ele se enganou? Severus não era alguém por quem alguém ansiasse. Ele era alguém a ser evitado. E certamente não era alguém em que declarações sentimentais pudessem causar qualquer impressão ...

Ele apertou a pedra em sua mão e colocou-a no bolso do casaco, tentando não prestar atenção em como muitas vezes ainda passava a mão no bolso para tocar a superfície lisa para ver se ainda estava quente.

* * *

A mensagem que Severus recebeu de Potter na parte da manhã, surpreendeu-o e perturbou. Solicitava uma poção para se acalmar?

Mesmo que o menino tivesse tido um pesadelo, afinal, um pesadelo ordinário não traz ninguém para o estado em que o faça precisar de poção calmante ... Era algo mais, e Severus tinha que descobrir, então ele decidiu quebrar a sua determinação e convidar Potter para os seus aposentos ... mesmo que isso significasse que mais uma vez fosse ser forçado a aceitar seu namoro ... Embora durante este tempo longe, Potter demonstrou um excelente comportamento de... hmm, diria que de "dignidade" se é que essa palavra em relação a Potter não fosse um paradoxo ... pediu uma outra poção para Severus, não recebeu logo, depois simplesmente... saiu. Pirralho, desagradável teimoso!

E no dia seguinte a mesma coisa. Queria ir visitá-lo de novo, falando merda sobre lições, vida pessoal e forçando Severus a ... conversar. Essas situações não acontecem com ele. E mesmo se acontecesse, acabaria terminando em uma série muito longa e difícil de detenções ou maldições das mais dolorosas, dependendo de quem tentou fazer-lhe cócegas. Mas neste caso ... neste único caso ... Ele decidiu renunciar aos castigos. Mesmo que Potter tocasse em seu ponto Sonserina.

Enfim, foi uma troca justa. Um pouco de sensibilidade em troca de informações. Recebeu. Era o suficiente apenas deixá-lo bêbado ...

O relato do sonho de Potter derrubou completamente o equilíbrio de Severus, ele estava perigosamente perto da verdade, da... farsa. Potter sob a influência do, álcool, se comportou ridiculamente. Completamente ridículo.

- Severus - ele gemeu algum tempo depois, frustrantemente arrastando as sílabas e olhando para o homem com um sorriso amanteigado. - diga:"Harry". Nunca mais vai me tocar se não começar a me chamar assim.

- Eu não vou começar - murmurou Snape, perguntando-se quanto tempo é capaz de suportar ficar na mesma sala com Potter inserido.

- Não? - Harry franziu a testa por um momento. – Você poderia dizê-lo na frase: "Harry Potter gosta de mim?"

Severus, para sua surpresa, no último momento impediu-se de exalar um sorriso nos lábios.

Bem, Potter, por vezes, pode até ser muito engraçado ... Quem teria pensado? E quem teria pensado que sua cabeça é tão fraca? Severus não esperava que fosse tirar o que queria dele tão fácil, mas a velocidade com que o rapaz caiu em embriaguez alcoólica foi incrível ... Embora ficar olhando para ele, para como se comporta sob a influência do álcool,fosse passatempo muito interessante. Gostaria de saber se ... - Severus franziu a testa, observando cuidadosamente o menino quase completamente relaxado- ... Ele se perguntou se agora seria capaz de dar a ele o que ele queria ter?

Ah, claro, que tinha seus impulsos mais sombrios ... tinha um monte deles. Mas até agora ele temia que fosse cedo demais para usá-los em Potter. No entanto, a intoxicação na qual estava o menino, dava-lhe possibilidades quase ilimitadas ... e ele estava caminhando para usá-las.

Seus olhos brilharam descontroladamente.

O professor usando um estudante bêbado...

Na boca do homem surgiu um sorriso torto.

Severus, você é danado ...

* * *

O cabelo de Potter, perfumado com aroma de chocolate, fazia cócegas no nariz Severus. Os lábios quentes e suaves percorriam a sua clavícula, transformando-se em ávidos beijos, quase desesperados. A mãozinha quente apertou seu pênis, movendo-se ao longo dele para cima e para baixo, cada vez mais rápido, enquanto com a outra amassava e massageava os testículos. Severus ouvia rumores de agitação, mas não estava bem certo do que era. Ele não sabia como isso aconteceu, como que o menino, em tão pouco tempo, adquiriu tais habilidades, mas agora ele não era capaz de pensar nisso. A pressão do corpo quente e jovem dele, desejando-lhe e só a ele, ardendo de desejo, como se ainda desajeitado, estivesse entusiasmado com a captura de um animal. O calor da mão, quase sufocante em seu pênis, a boca tentando morder a pele ...

_Potter ... Potter ..._

Severus murmurou e avançou sobre aquele corpo, agarrando-o pelos ombros e pressionando-o à superfície de madeira.

_Meu ... Meu ..._

O tremor, o ar quente, vieram as sementes de fogo, desencadeando-se a cada segundo mais e mais.

Severus inseriu os dedos no cabelo escuro, grosso e agarrou-os bem apertado, puxando para trás e inclinando a cabeça de Harry para ter acesso ao pescoço, claro e liso, convidando-o a afundar sua boca, os dentes ...

Ele atacou, devorando-o avidamente. Tinha um gosto de... juventude. Sapos de chocolate e entusiasmo inexperiente. Puro, não contaminado ... moveu sua língua ao longo da pele, pegando o suor ligeiramente salgado e recolhendo com todos os sentidos, cada alto gemido vindo da boca de Potter.

As chamas crepitavam e assobiavam, lambendo as paredes e andando atrás deles, e ele estava mergulhado na experiência, em descobrir o desconhecido, algo diferente de seu próprio mundo ... mundo, que foi inundado com cada gesto, cada olhar de Potter, e que ele, Severus, admitiu. Murmurava de satisfação com os lábios sugando pedaços de sua pele, acariciando-o com os lábios e inalando o cheiro dele. O cheiro de vento, cerveja amanteigada e baunilha.

O cheiro de inocência.

O cheiro, no qual ele queria se intoxicar como o álcool, até sentir penetrar no sangue e bater na cabeça, deixando-o esquecer. Embora durante algum tempo.

* * *

_Maldito Potter!_

Vil, imprudente, intrometido! Intruso, irritante, curioso, que sempre amou colocar o nariz onde não é chamado, não sabe aparecer só no tempo certo! Se ele não for contido, iria estrangulá-lo com as próprias mãos. Teria que começar de novo. Cada componente, cada estágio ... tudo de novo!

Quando Severus chegou à porta do seu gabinete, resmungou a senha e em poucos passos, atravessou o escritório e com um toque de varinha desbloqueou a porta dos aposentos.

Ele esperava que durante a sua ausência, o moleque não tivesse causado mais danos, porque não poderia responder por si...

Ele entrou na sala e sentiu a raiva continuar a queimar no seu olhar. Potter esperava no mesmo lugar onde o havia deixado, entre os livros espalhados pelo chão. Escorado na na estante de livros quase vazia, segurando seu braço e olhando obstinadamente para o chão.

Severus franziu a testa, olhando cuidadosamente para a mão do menino. Ela parecia estar ferida. Por um corte da camisa podia-se ver um talho muito vermelho.

Bem, aparentemente havia exagerado um pouco demais em seus gestos... mas não podia se controlar naquele momento. Ele queria machucá-lo, o mais dolorosamente possível, mas agora ... Severus olhou novamente para o corte, esticou involuntariamente os dedos dos punhos que até agora mantinha cerrados.

Ele podia sentir o medo que emanava do menino. Desde que Severus entrou, Potter olhou para ele uma vez, lançando um olhar, rápido e assustado. Estava como... um filhote de cachorro. Filhote de cachorro, que recebeu de seu mestre alguns chutes e, agora, estava sentado em um canto, com rabo encolhido, sem ter ideia, do por que ele foi punido, e com medo até de olhar para ele.

Talvez ... pode de fato ter reagido um pouco agressivo, destratando o menino por ter estragado seus esforços num trabalho que levou semanas e que agora virou uma poção que só dá para despejar no ralo ... Apesar de toda a sua irreflexão, Potter não poderia sobre o que sua visita sem aviso prévio causou. Não entendia o que estava em jogo ... e o quão importante aquilo era para Severus. Era apenas um adolescente cego. Cego demais para ver pequenas dicas, mas o que mais ele poderia esperar dele? Sempre se intrometendo até onde não é desejado, espremendo-se até no menor espaço, e ainda se metendo em problemas mais e mais ... era como o molusco logo abaixo da casca, pequeno e irritante... que não quer sair da concha, mas que também não nos permite esquecer ...

Severus apertou os lábios e pegou sua varinha, fez os livros flutuarem de volta para seus lugares. O menino não se mexeu. Ainda estava de pé no mesmo lugar, apertando a mão ao peito.

Severus lambeu os lábios.

Ele já não pode permitir-se perder o controle. Ele terá de apaziguar toda a situação ... fazer alguma coisa para Potter que estava parado olhando para ele com um ar de cão amedrontado... ele tinha uma estranha sensação de que, não era só pelo corte que... estava apertando demasiadamente a mão ao peito.

* * *

Severus se sentou na mesa dos professores no Grande Salão, observando Harry correr para fora da sala. Ao lado dele estava um Profeta Diário com título em letras grandes: "Harry Potter - A esperança do Mundo Mágico é um covarde?"

As paredes do Grande Salão foram cobertas por chamas frias de raiva. Os olhos de Severus tornavam-se mais escuros cada vez que corriam pelas linhas do texto, enquanto o espaço em torno dele ia ficando cheio de cristais de gelo e escuridão.

Se ele pegasse essa mulher que escreveu estas linhas mentirosas... ficaria feliz em fazê-la contorcer-se aos seus pés enquanto ele laça uma maldição tão dolorosa que fará a Cruciatus parecer ser uma carícia inocente ...

Ele olhou para a porta. Ele terá de encontrar o menino o mais rapidamente possível. Potter é muito sensível para lidar com os detratores. Primeiro se fechará em si mesmo lamentando-se, em seguida, vai cair em uma depressão, então ele pode fazer algo realmente estúpido ... Ele não pode deixar isso acontecer com ele!

Severus se afastou do prato e de repente saltou do seu lugar, ignorando os olhares surpresos dos professores, e depois saiu para fora do Grande Salão e andou pelos corredores, recordando a nuvem de tempestade se aproximando rapidamente.

Um artigo tinha que vir perseguir Potter em Hogwarts. Como se ele não tivesse o suficiente de seus próprios assuntos em sua cabeça ... Mas ele sabia que não havia ninguém neste castelo ... Nenhuma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo, nenhuma para qual ele poderia correr... nenhuma pessoa que tivesse um pouco de visão. Dumbledore? Velho imbecil, que minimiza os problemas, convencido da sua infalibilidade. McGonagall? Uma ignorante cega, que nunca reconhece o que é mais importante. Seus ... "Amigos"? Crianças patéticas que realmente não sabem nada sobre isso.

Há, por mais improvável que possa parecer ... Potter não tem ninguém que o conhecia e que pudesse restituí-lhe a sanidade. E mesmo que Severus soubesse mais e melhor impor-lhe dor, ao invés de removê-la... teria que tentar isso.

* * *

Claro que, como era previsível, Potter se enfurnou em algum lugar o dia todo e deixou a escola inteira procurando por ele. Mas Severus decidiu ser paciente. Afinal, ele deve sair de seu esconderijo, apenas para pegar algo para comer. Mas quando chegou a hora do jantar, e o menino não apareceu, até mesmo Severus já tinha começado a se preocupar. Ele esperava que o rapaz não fosse tolo o suficiente para ignorar suas ordens para ir até seu escritório, logo que estivesse pronto para isso. Ele até trouxe jantar, caramba, embora ele não compreendesse ainda que espécie de força o fez fazer isso.

Seus passos ecoavam em toda a sala enquanto ele caminhava para trás e para frente diante da porta, pegando-se a olhar o relógio cada vez mais.

Cinco minutos. Iria dar-lhe mais cinco minutos, e se ele não aparecer, irá começar a procurar. Remexeria a escola inteira, viraria de cabeça para baixo cada banco e cada estátua deste maldito castelo, e finalmente o encontrará, e quando ele encontrar ...

Ele congelou, parando de repente e ouviu.

A porta. Será que ele apenas imaginou ter ouvido o som de abertura da porta para dentro do gabinete?

Passos. Um pouco incertos.

Não, não parecia engano, era ele.

Deixou um incontrolável suspiro escapar de seu peito.

Potter ... estava ali.

Ele veio.

* * *

Tudo estava inundado em vermelho, quente e pegajoso, as chamas envolviam o espaço com seu manto. Ele não conseguia ver nada além dele, e sons de estranhos ruídos do seu sangue corendo rápido, um impacto rápido, abafado.

E de repente tudo desapareceu. O vermelho esvaiu, e o barulho foi substituído pela gagueira e o rosto assustado de Potter.

- Sinto muito. Eu não queria. Eu realmente não queria fazer. É como se de repente ... Por favor, não me expulse.

Severus engoliu em seco, mal se segurando para não lamber os lábios. E provar Potter. Seu entusiasmo e impulsividade. E também uma completa falta de refinamento, que já mostrou tantas vezes.

- Eu não tinha essa intenção - Snape demorou muito para controlar a voz, dadas as circunstâncias.

O menino fez de novo. Mas ele não poderia puni-lo. Não desta vez. Não depois do que passou. Esta infração... pode ser ignorada. Sim. Uma vez.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio Potter aparentemente decidiu finalmente levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Em seus olhos havia, no entanto ... algo estranho. Lentamente mudou sua expressão, tornando-se nublado, sonhador. Em algum momento, o menino levantou a mão e tocou-lhe a testa, movendo o dedo sobre sua pele e olhando para ele com tanto entusiasmo, como se ele nunca tivesse visto nada mais maravilhoso.

Severus franziu a testa, e depois Harry tocou o dedo nas rugas profundas, que apareceram nela, e muito lentamente moveu a ponta do dedo ao longo de todo o comprimento do nariz, e, finalmente, parou a mão em seu rosto, acariciando-o suavemente. Os olhos verdes estavam quase radiantes. Ele parecia completamente esquecido de onde ele estava localizado, como se tivesse ido para um outro mundo, onde não havia nada, exceto Severus ... E o seu rosto ... expressava tantas emoções em mudança, que parecia impossível que alguém pudesse sobreviver a muitas delas de uma vez era tão perfeito ...

Naquele momento Potter estava completamente despido de sua insolência, arrogância, impertinência. Tudo que nos últimos cinco anos fazia dele Potter para Severus. O Potter que estava sempre lá para lembrá-lo de seu inimigo, através do filho único do pai arrogante e vaidoso.

Agora ele estava completamente exposto. Era limpo, brilhava à luz do fogo da emoção. Tão verdadeiro, tão incrivelmente verdadeiro ...

O calor que Severus sentiu penetrar em si era diferente do habitual. Queimava e congelava ao mesmo tempo. Foi consumido pelo incêndio, que cobria o brilho suave e quente da lareira. E só deixou um ... sentimento de profunda preocupação.

* * *

Severus ouviu a porta ser aberta e os passos incertos de Harry. Não sabia por que concordou com este encontro, mas Potter parecia estar realmente decidido a vir ter com ele hoje, interrompendo o seu ritual anual de passar seu aniversário com algumas garrafas de uísque.

Encheu o copo e colocou a garrafa sobre o balcão, se perguntando por que Potter tinha parado.

- Você quer ficar aí? - Ele perguntou, pegando o copo e ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para Harry. - Você pode, finalmente, sentar-se e... - Severus parou quando seu olhar caiu sobre o menino.

O ar ficou cheio de faíscas, quase cobrindo completamente a visão de Potter ... de pé na porta de sua sala no escuro, elegante, calças realçando o quadril, uma camisa preta, desabotoada no pescoço, e uma gravata verde, que fazia seus olhos parecerem ser quase esmeralda ...

Severus sentiu algo quente arrastar-se para dentro de si, lentamente tomando todo o seu corpo. Ele foi incapaz de romper com a visão. Sua face acabou por ... aparentemente ficar inconsciente do que fazia ... tal a impressão que o menino causou.

Os dedos de Snape ficaram brancos de tanto que apertaram o copo de vidro, ele viu Harry caminhar até a cadeira, então se virar em direção a ele, segurando um pacote e... começar a aproximar-se dele. Estava com os olhos perdidos em seu rosto... E Snape sabia que Potter fazia de propósito. Ele fingia ser inocente, mas realmente deliberadamente fez isso para excitar e seduzir ...

As faíscas desapareceram, transformando-se em um vermelho sangue, que fluiu das paredes, transbordando de sua pele e olhos...

O menino parou e estendeu diante dele um pacote. As narinas de Severus foram invadidas por um cheiro horrível e doce de baunilha e chocolate ... Seus olhos involuntariamente desceram para o colarinho do pescoço esticado e exposto ... Ele sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Ele estava tão duro que seu pênis quase perfurava através do material de suas calças.

Potter disse-lhe algo, mas Severus não percebeu nada. Ouviu apenas o som de vidro se quebrando, e os seus lábios já estavam sobre ele. Já plantava o lábio na pele quente, suave, e com as mãos amassava os braços e nádegas, tentando esmagá-lo em um abraço, engoli-lo inteiro ... tirar as calças dele, afastar as nádegas e penetrar profundamente naquele túnel quente e apertado ... e, em seguida, transar com ele e fodê-lo e assistir o menino se contorcendo sob ele, gemendo e gritando, e implorando por piedade e pedindo mais, depois ejacular nele, preenchendo-o com seu esperma quente, marcando-o, corrompendo sua inocência, e depois ver como ele treme, manchado com um riso, num sono inconsciente ... e inclinar-se diante dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido direito, que ele é um pequeno maldito pervertido por tê-lo levado-o a este estado...

- Não, espere! – a voz de Harry atravessou o ruído pulsante na mente dele e Severus ergueu a cabeça, mas ele não ia esperar por nada. Devia tê-lo. Agora! Não podia esperar!

Não aceitou ser parado, com mãos e dedos trêmulos de impaciência começou a desabotoar as calças do garoto, sem nunca deixar de sugar e morder o pescoço quente. Um gemido longo, que tirou dos lábios do menino, fez o vermelho das chamas ficar roxo.

- Aguarde ... - Harry ofegou com dificuldade. - Eu tenho... outro presente para você, que ... com certeza você vai gostar.

* * *

As chamas eram um tiro em seu corpo, recordando o inferno em fúria em que tudo é consumido. Na cama coberta com uma manta negra, sentou-se... Potter. Com uma gravata no pescoço, nu e suave, com as pernas afastadas e com a mão pequena apertou e esticou seu pênis. A gravata verde amarrada ao redor de seu pescoço, balançava ritmicamente com as batidas dos movimentos da mão... Severus podia ver perfeitamente, como o prepúcio estava se movendo sob seus dedos, revelando a cabeça, úmida e vermelha, e depois de um tempo, desaparecer na mão quente formando um túnel ... via como as coxas finas estavam tremendo, cobertas com gotas de pérolas de suor, e seu rosto brilhava profundamente na agonia do prazer ... os verdes olhos brilhantes de determinação febril olhavam para ele por trás dos óculos, com olhar picante e semicerrado, respirava pesadamente pelos lábios úmidos, remexendo-se com gritos de alegria cheios de ...

Severus tinha visto muita coisa em sua longa vida, mas algo igualmente brilhante ... nunca.

Ele considerou que este espetáculo inteiro foi destinado para os seus olhos apenas ... Potter fez isso apenas para ele ...

Ninguém mais podia ver! Não deixaria que o Lorde das Trevas tocasse seus dedos sujos nessa memória, não deixaria que profanasse. Ele terá que escondê-la. Tão profundamente que nunca poderá ser encontrada.

Guardará para si. E então irá reproduzi-la. Novamente e novamente e novamente. Sem fim.

* * *

Severus franziu a testa, tentando não olhar muito abertamente para Potter sentado à mesa da Grifinória e... a menina próxima, que se inclinava e sussurrava algo para ele com entusiasmo. Por que ela ainda estava sentada perto dele? Teria um segredo para compartilhar?

Severus parou de olhar para eles e olhou seu prato, mas então seus olhos voaram de volta para os dois.

Ele não gostou de como ela se sentou perto dele ... como ela olhava para Potter ... como ela sorria para ele ...

Oh, ele sabia, bem como o resto dos professores, que a garota Weasley tinha uma fraqueza por seu "salvador" desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts ... e embora seu namoro antes pudesse ser aceitável, Potter agora... tem seu mestre. Ele pertencia a ele.

E Severus não permitirá que esta menina patética tente tocá-lo agora ...

Ele estava prestes a desviar o olhar por um momento para tomar seu café da manhã, mas viu que a Weasley se inclinou e descansou os lábios na bochecha de Potter.

Olhos de Severus foram inundados de vermelho. Ele não sabia em que momento a mão dele chegou na varinha que estava escondida no manto, e sua mente jogou um feitiço não-verbal.

A menina saltou de Harry, caiu como atingida por uma descarga elétrica.

Severus cuidadosamente escondeu o rosto irradiando com uma expressão de satisfação.

_Agora, ela aprenderá a não se aproximar ..._

Ele pegou o copo e bebeu alguns goles da lavagem fraca que Dumbledore chamava de vinho, em seguida, baixou o copo e começou a se preparar para tomar seu café da manhã, mas não conseguiu dar nem uma mordida na comida, quando vozes na mesa da Grifinória chamaram sua atenção.

Severus levantou a cabeça no momento em que Potter se jogou sobre a mesa em um de seus colegas. Ele olhou estupefato, já que ambos acabaram no chão entre os pratos quebrados e restos de alimentos. Depois de alguns golpes Potter pegou o robe do Grifinória, levantou-o do chão e pressionou-o na mesa, golpeando-o cegamente com os punhos e gritando algo ininteligível. Mas o tumulto que se levantou no Grande Salão, abafava os gritos. Severus não sabia nem em que ponto ele derrubou o garfo que tinha na mão, e correu do seu lugar e atravessou quase o salão todo rumo a luta. Já estava com sua varinha na mão, quando McGonagall disse a ele para lançar um feitiço de desarmamento sobre Potter distraindo-o de Finnigan. Harry voou para trás, batendo a cabeça no banco, mas antes que ele voltasse a si, Severus já estava ao lado dele.

Agarrou-o pelo manto do pescoço e puxou com toda a sua força, colocando-o de pé.

Ele queria arrancar sua pele. Por este ataque sem sentido e pelo fato de que seu comportamento impensado pode levar a algumas decisões irreversíveis e consequências nada boas. E pelo fato de que Severus mal conseguia recuperar o fôlego com a excitação, e seu corpo foi consumido pelo fogo interno de raiva gelada.

Simplesmente não podia acreditar que aquilo tenha sido culpa de Potter. Comportou-se como louco desmiolado. Baixou a guarda e permitiu-se ser provocado, e mostrou uma total falta de controle sobre suas reações. Ele se jogou no Grifinória no meio de toda a escola, não se importando com as consequências e mesmo se arriscando com expulsão da escola. Será que esse garoto não usa o cérebro?

_Oh, vou ter que falar seriamente com ele ... e não vai ser uma conversa agradável._

* * *

Detenções com Potter. Duas vezes por semana. Ele teve que assumi-las, caso contrário ele não poderia ter encontros com ele, e isso não poderia acontecer. O menino ainda teve muita sorte. Mas não deixará que pense que escapou do castigo. Que essas detenções são uma espécie de recompensa ... Ele deve aprender a controlar suas reações impulsivas de qualquer forma, poderia um dia traí-los, e depois tudo ruiria, tudo. E não haveria maneira de reconstruir.

O menino às vezes é completamente incapaz de se controlar. E o pior de tudo, seu comportamento também podia perturbar Severus. E ele devia admitir que este era realmente um talento raro. Poucos são capazes disso, e se pensar mais profundamente, quase ninguém é capaz disso. Mesmo Dumbledore, não conseguia, ele era apenas irritante. E perder o controle diante do Lorde das Trevas era capaz de terminar apenas em um único resultado. Morte.

Mas Potter ... com Potter a matéria era bem diferente. O menino era capaz de, com apenas algumas palavras, por Severus numa febre branca. Ele podia fazer suas mãos tremerem e desejar lançar uma maldição ... assim como o seu comportamento insolente na aula de hoje o descontrolou, e agora Severus caminhava para frente e para trás na frente da porta para os seus aposentos com os olhos lembrando um trovão, um relâmpago que cortava o céu, a capa esvoaçava atrás dele em cada curva acentuada para trás, e o ar ficou cheio de navalhas afiadas, chamas geladas de raiva, transformando-se em cristais de gelo minúsculos.

Ele não conseguia se acalmar. Ele não iria se acalmar. No entanto, nenhum aluno na história desta escola não o levou ... não o levou a tal fúria! Estudantes perturbavam ele, podia deixá-lo irritado, às vezes, induziam-no a um sorriso irônico, às vezes inspiravam uma raiva limpa e clara. Mas só Potter poderia levá-lo ao extremo ... poderia conduzir a uma perda de controlo sobre si mesmo. Sobre ele!

É algo em seus olhos? Nesses olhos insolentes que cravam-se nele como pedaços de vidro quebrado, afiados como punhais? A maneira pela qual fecha o maxilar, com ardor tal que parece mal poder respirar? Aquele olhar rebelde, que por um pequeno momento não mostrava nenhum traço de medo, como se tentando mostrar que ele é louco o suficiente para lançar-se de cabeça no precipício para ver onde ele pode levá-lo?

Ainda assim, o provocou, ainda olhando para a fronteira, movendo-se mais e mais ... vil, insolente que gosta de mostrar os dentes, o risco depende do cachorro... deixe só ele chegar! Então ele vai jogá-lo no chão, vai pressioná-lo tão forte que vai sentir gosto de terra na sua boca... irá mostrar-lhe onde é o seu lugar ...

Uma vez que gosta tanto de lançar-lhe desafio ... irá mostrar-lhe o que se consegue quando se brinca com fogo.

Queimaduras dolorosas.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Potter estava atrasado.

Se ele não vir ... se ele nem sequer se atrever a vir ... sabia que não iria ficar ali sem destruir alguma coisa.

Ele parou de repente, ouviu o crack distante da porta. Seus olhos brilharam e seus lábios curvaram-se para cima, expondo os dentes. Parecia que ia morder. Morder.

Ele aproximou-se para perto da parede, observando como uma fera à espreita de tocaia, quando a porta abriu e lentamente entrava no interior ... Potter. Olhando inseguro ao seu redor.

Chamas frias subiram para o teto, como flechas de gelo quando Severus segurou a porta, batendo-a e agarrou sua presa com suas garras, jogando-a contra a parede e se preparando para rasgá-la.

- O que estava pensando, Potter? - Sussurrou numa voz mais fria do que a respiração de um dementador. - Você queria bancar o herói na frente deles? Na minha aula? Como você ousa se opor a mim? Como você se atreve a desafiar a minha autoridade? Eu deveria o punir severamente por sua insolência, arrogância e...

- Não! - Harry gritou, cerrando os dentes.

Mais uma vez, o olhar insolente ... Mais uma vez essa expressão facial teimosa, o que o levava à febre branca ... Ele queria remover esse olhar do seu rosto. Mergulhar as unhas neles ...

- Eu não teria que fazê-lo, se você se comportasse normalmente! - O garoto deixou escapar. No ar havia faíscas, e Severus sentiu que o gelo fluía em suas veias cada vez mais como lava. - Você começou! Eu só defendi Hermione. - Mais uma vez, ele estava testando-o. Novamente testava seu controle esticando até ao limite de rompimento da corda, mais uma vez atacou ... - Ela é minha amiga e eu não poderia deixá-lo tratá-la daquele jeito! – faíscas espocavam mantendo contato com sua pele. - Eu não podia olhar você humilhando meus amigos!

Os olhos de Snape brilharam com um brilho venenoso. As chamas consumiram tanto ele quanto o menino pressionado contra a parede, transformando seu corpo em uma tocha viva.

Era difícil deixar de concluir se ele ainda conservava alguma sensação de gelo, se era tudo consumido pelo fogo ...

* * *

A situação passou um pouco do controle. O castigo de Potter, a julgar por sua reação, pareceu ser uma recompensa. Severus não podia deixar as coisas assim. nunca ao longo de toda a sua carreira, deixou de aplicar sua sentença. Ele não ia fazer exceções para ninguém. E, em particular, para Potter.

Potter foi surpreendido quando chegou na próxima detenção ao saber que sua punição permanecia e que teria de escrever 300 vezes a mesma frase. Não admirou-se com o fato dele ter tentado adiar a tarefa, atormentou Severus com relatos de suas lembranças de infância e outros assuntos que ocupam a cabeça de meninos de sua idade. Ele parecia tão determinado a manter a conversa praticamente unilateral, que o silêncio de Severus, ainda mais impaciente, o fez começar a considerar uma oportunidade para fazer perguntas novas ou contar-lhe histórias sobre como é maravilhoso perseguir com uma vassoura atrás de uma pequena bola boba dourada.

- E quanto tempo realmente leva para preparar a poção mais difícil?- Perguntou em um momento, olhando Severus com um interesse sincero.

A câmara foi preenchida com um brilho quente da lareira, os olhos negros fitaram os verdes de Harry por trás dos óculos, preso em reflexões.

- Um tempo muito longo, Potter. Tenho certeza que tempo suficiente para pegar o pomo de ouro milhares de vezes. - disse o homem, tentando lembrar todas as poções, que são já viu. Quando a conversa se voltou para o tópico sobre poções, mesmo as perguntas mais curiosas de Potter, deixaram de irritar tanto.

Harry arregalou os olhos, fazendo lembrar uma criança animada com informações recém-adquiridas.

- Sério? Tanto tempo? Mais do que a Poção Polissuco?

- Muito mais tempo.

O menino franziu a testa. Parecia ter um pensamento muito profundo sobre algo.

- A... - Gaguejou. – E você está fazendo uma dessas poções difíceis?

De repente, a sala brilhou com um esplendor incrível, preenchendo-se com um desejo tão forte que parecia se arrastar sobre a pele ...

Por uma fração de segundo, no ar, apareceu a visão de um corpo na areia ... corpo, que pertencia ao Senhor das Trevas.

- Sim - Severus disse calmamente.

_A Poção que vai acabar com tudo... que vai me libertar..._

- Ann. .. quanto tempo você deverá deixá-la fervendo ainda?

Severus teve seu rosto atravessado por uma sombra súbita, e a sala foi inundada com a escuridão. Ele não gostou do sentimento que veio junto com esta pergunta. Era um sentimento estranho para ele. Isso não deveria existir.

Ele virou a cabeça em direção à lareira. Ele não queria olhar agora para Potter. Ele não quer ver sua cicatriz, ou os olhos bem abertos olhando para ele com curiosidade.

- O tempo que for necessário.- disse ele, finalmente, como uma resposta imediata à verdade.

Ele acreditava que a resposta fosse suficiente para Potter finalmente desistir da conversa e fazer o que ele tinha dito para faze, mas o menino, aparentemente, não sabia o significado da palavra "sugestão" e balbuciava como uma sanfona. Mas no final ele disse algo que deixou Snape não exatamente intrigado, mas... surpreso.

- Agora o meu assunto favorito é Poções. - Harry sorriu maliciosamente. - Você sabe, eu acho que é realmente fascinante.

Severus olhou para ele, apertando os olhos.

- Sério? - Ele perguntou, e os cantos de sua boca se contraíram um pouco.

Harry se inclinou para frente e continuou:

- Sim. E você sabe por quê? Eu não sei como eu não conseguia ver antes. Todos esses ingredientes que percorrem em minhas mãos ... eu os toco, acaricio entre meus dedos, os amasso, aperto, ou extraio seus sucos... - Snape mordeu o lábio. - ... É realmente muito interessante. Depois, há o caldeirão, que merece muita atenção, verificando o ponto certo de ebulição, para não explodir... - Severus soltou um botão no colarinho.

Potter era muito bom ... melhor. Sua língua doce também poderia falar tudo isso de maneira tão perversa... poria a sólida postura da Grifinória no solo... ele se perguntava o que diria McGonagall? Seu rosto seria inestimável.

-Mas isso não é tudo. - Potter continuou. - Snape é quem nos ensina, e apesar de quase todos os alunos o temerem, eu o acho excelente em sua profissão.

O homem abriu a boca em surpresa, passara para o próximo nível de seu joguinho. Ele tinha que admitir que o garoto estava conseguindo atingi-lo... especialmente aquele rubor que cobria as bochechas de Potter, aquilo era tão emocionante ...

Ele se recostou na cadeira, o tempo todo cravando seu olhar intenso no menino.

- O que tanto você gosta em sua aulas de Poções, Potter? - Ele perguntou, atirando-lhe um desafio.

O rapaz estendeu os olhos, olhando para ele, incrédulo.

_Sim, Potter ... já que você começou este jogo, agora eu continuo ... mostre-me o que você pode fazer, me divirta um pouco ..._

Por um momento Harry apenas ficou sentado, olhando um pouco confuso. Mas depois de um tempo, ele fechou os olhos e sua expressão mudou. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, como se seus olhos pudessem ver algo muito agradável.

- Tanta coisa ... – começou com voz ligeiramente trêmula - ...quando meu professor se senta em sua mesa, verificando trabalhos, eu não consigo parar de olhá-lo e esqueço do meu caldeirão. Eu sei que eu não deveria desviar a atenção do trabalho, eu sei que tenho plena capacidade de produzir uma poção. Mas eu não posso me desviar dos olhos dele. Tanto é assim... que os mantenho até que me olhe. E quando o faz, neste momento eu esqueço todos na sala de aula. Sinto que há apenas nós. Sinto apenas o meu desejo. Tanto é assim que... quando me volto para a execução da minha poção, não sei em que ponto parei, não sei qual ingrediente tenho em mãos, nem qual eu adicionei antes, eu esqueço completamente a minha capacidade de produzir uma poção. Eu só consigo voltar a olhar para ele...- Ele abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Não era assim tão estúpido? Será que ele conseguiu transmitir o que sentia? - É isso - ele terminou suavemente, como se quisesse incluir todas as suas emoções nessa palavra.

Severus olhou para ele ainda um pouco mais, como se por um momento o tempo parasse. A sala foi inundada com um brilho incrivelmente quente que parecia emanar de todas as superfícies, e transbordou em alta velocidade, os batimentos cardíacos ficaram mais fortes, aquecendo o ar e cobrindo tudo com uma névoa suave ...

Bastava olhar para ele ... tão completamente dedicado a ele ...

Incrível.

- Nesse caso, você deve ter muito cuidado, Potter - Severus finalmente disse, forçando o brilho e as chamas se retirarem para o canto mais distante da sala. - Se você está tão apaixonado por seu professor, então você poderá... - rancor - desandar.

- Correrei o risco - respondeu Harry calmamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus, que neste momento teve o brilho mergulhado numa escuridão só.

* * *

Finalmente, o menino parou de conversar e começou a voltar-se para o problema do sua tarefa. Mas não por muito tempo. A curiosidade de Potter parecia não ter limites. Interessou-se pelo livro que Severus tentava ler. Era um livro sobre magia negra. E, claro, o menino não poderia resistir fazer as perguntas seguintes. Escavou e investigou. Tentou se aprofundar o máximo possível, tentando entender até o que estava além de sua compreensão.

Foi o suficiente olhar para seu rosto abalado quando ele percebeu algo que ele não poderia nem mesmo pensar em fazer. Severus viu o abalo do garoto quando ele percebeu que... Severus era capaz de lançar feitiços e maldições da morte do tipo mais doloroso, justamente porque ele queria. Embora ele devesse dizer ... que ele podia se convencer de que ele queria ...

Mas Potter não iria entender isso. Não entendia que Severus estava pronto para qualquer coisa, ele estava pronto para ir para as maiores atrocidades, sempre que tinha um objetivo e quando ele quisesse. Que ele podia controlá-lo. Ele era capaz de fazer a escuridão enche-lo para servir a um plano específico. Ele era capaz de controlá-la. Sim, às vezes ele tinha que alimentá-la. Em seguida, feria, impunha dor e o sofrimento. Ele gostava de fazê-lo. Mas só se fosse para ele e só por ele.

E estando a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, ele tinha que fazer isso o tempo todo. Ele tinha que tirar a vida de alguém que o Lorde das Trevas tinha mandado tirar, por tinha que infligir a angústia mais terrível por causa dos caprichos de um bruxo perturbado, mesmo se fosse totalmente desnecessário, mesmo que não servisse para nada, apenas, para dar satisfação ao Lorde das Trevas que desejava preencher o ambiente com dor e sofrimento.

Não, Potter não entenderia ...

Ele tinha que escolher cuidadosamente as palavras.

Ele se inclinou para frente, empurrando um olhar sério para Harry.

- A mente humana é uma ferramenta muito interessante. - disse com voz perfeitamente controlada. - Você pode usá-la à vontade, é apenas uma base para construir um castelo. Quando a construção é concluída, pode ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Você pode forçar a sua mente para uma coisa, que, em teoria, você nunca seria capaz de fazer. Por exemplo, matar um homem. Ou ligar-se a ele emocionalmente. Ou odiá-lo. Este é o controle. Algo que você nunca seria capaz de dominar, apesar de seus esforços. Não consegue nem por um momento fechar sua mente, pode-se ler sua mente como a um livro aberto. Eu faço isso quase todo o tempo.

Somente através dele ainda não perdeu os sentidos, usando as mais brutais e cruéis maldições a mando do Lorde das Trevas. Somente através desse controle pode cometer todos esses assassinatos e execuções, e até se convencer de que o que ele está fazendo é correto ... que é necessário. Somente através dele é possível diferenciar entre o mundo para além do presente e não deixar que a ideologia que permeia a mente do Lorde das Trevas, transforme-o em uma máquina de matar obediente. Só com ele não se tornou um psicopata, como o resto dos asseclas do Senhor das Trevas, mesmo que às vezes passe longe da linha fina ...

É difícil - vivendo em um mar de sangue - para ver algo em uma cor diferente do que o roxo ... É difícil não cair na escuridão total, quando se vê por tanto tempo mortos e torturados ... e, em seguida, retornar a este lugar e se encher de riso despreocupado, pensando que o mundo é mais real ... sendo que ante disso a escuridão se derramou em Severus para torturar e matar todas aquelas crianças...

Era só um jogo. Em cada lugar, vestia uma máscara diferente. Uma para o Lorde das Trevas, outra para Dumbledore, outra para alunos e professores, outra para todo o Mundo Mágico, outra para suas vítimas ...

Às vezes, ele não sabia qual delas era a verdadeira.

Ele era um escravo, um espião, um professor, um Comensal da Morte, carrasco, um traidor ... e agora mesmo ... Quem ele era para Potter? Amante? Era um termo trivial ... Ele desempenhava tantos papéis que uma outra pessoa em seu lugar, depois de um tempo, confundiria os problemas e acabaria no St. Mungus ...

Controle. É apenas através dele que continuava na superfície.

Mas quando ele acabar de fabricar a poção e mandar o Lordes das Trevas para fora deste mundo... deixaria de jogar em tantos papéis e exerceria apenas um, um único papel ..

... O papel de Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus inclinou o frasco e prendeu a respiração, olhando as gotas individuais que caiam na poção. Um, dois, três ...

Treze ...!

Abruptamente retirou a mão, vendo como a poção começava a chiar e aos poucos mudava de cor para um turquesa escuro.

Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de profundo alívio e satisfação pura.

Perfeito. Desta vez tudo correu conforme o planejado, e não foi perturbado pelo grifinória que causou um desastre da última vez.

Ele colocou o frasco no balcão, e mais uma vez olhou para os livros espalhados sobre a mesa .

Agora, de acordo como está escrito, ele deve deixá-la por alguns dias, mas depois ...

Ele franziu a testa, inclinando-se sobre o livro.

No próximo parágrafo as instruções não estavam claras. Ele observou isso no início, mas ele pensou que antes de chegar a este ponto, de alguma forma, conseguiria desvendar os símbolos intrincados e obter um entendimento mais claro ... mas ele ainda hesitava.

Ele moveu seus dedos ao longo dos sinais esboçados, desbotados por séculos e com partes ruídas pelo tempo.

Os significados das palavras tinham mudado ao longo dos séculos. Toda vez que ele ia ler o texto antigo, estudava cuidadosamente a etimologia de cada palavra, tendo em conta a origem e a idade estimada do livro. Isso exigiu tempo, mas valeu a pena. Com este tipo de preparado de poção, mesmo erro o menor pode ser um desastre.

Mas desta vez a questão chegou ainda mais longe. O significado e a função dos símbolos vizinhos. Um símbolo pode ter vários significados diferentes, os significados e as grafias foram mudando com o passar do tempo, e agora, a forma como o livro foi escrito, era um dialeto quase extinto... e a tradução dava possibilidades quase ilimitadas. Portanto, desta vez vai ser forçado a encontrar um especialista. Ele deve levá-lo a cooperar.

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Renata**, como veremos, Harry foi se infiltrando aos poucos em Severus, ele pesou que sairia ileso da execução de seu plano, mas a coisa não correu como o esperado... continuemos a nossa fascinante viagem ao mundo de Severus Snape!

**Ana Scully Rickman,** realmente Snape não é aquele poço de crueldade que alguns leitores chegaram a crer depois de "olharem" na penseira, fico contente por seu papai Noel ter voltado! Harry é tão cativante que conseguiu cavar lentamente um cantinho no coração de Severus, mas estamos só no começo, ainda veremos coisas mais interessantes, como você mesmo disse, as partes seguintes dizem respeito aos capítulos mais intensos e por isso, nos revelarão coisas mais fortes da mente de Severus. Ah, e espero que ainda tenha a sua amiga do ônibus, imagino que ela deve ter ficado bem curiosa para saber o que provocou toda a sua reação.

Eu fico feliz em poder oferecer momentos interessantes da fic para você nessa sua semana de aniversário, parabéns por sua semana! Muita saúde, paz e sucesso para você!


	71. Chapter 71

**A verdade parte 3**

"Em dez minutos no meu escritório, Potter."

Severus olhou para a pedra verde, se perguntando por que diabos enviou esta mensagem.

O menino não falava com ele desde que Severus o pregou na mesa e... o puniu na última detenção. Em razão disso ele estava recebendo o seu olhar reprovador e, francamente, ele começou a ficar um pouco nervoso com isso.

Ele decidiu fazer algo sobre isso. A poção que estava produzindo para o Lorde das Trevas não precisava de sua atenção agora e estava livre de atividades de Comensal da Morte por hoje, assim, Severus tinha uma noite livre... nada estava em seu caminho para que não pudesse...

A pedra brilhou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Severus leu a mensagem:

"Sinto muito, mas não posso ir, porque estou cumprindo com uma detenção, do modo como me foi ordenado. A limpeza dos banheiros está sendo muito longa e árdua, eu suspeito que ela vai me levar os próximos dias, talvez até mais."

Severus não podia abster-se de esmagar a pedra.

A audácia de Potter já atingiu o teto, por pura sorte não será destruído com ela. Como ele ousa usar suas palavras contra ele? Como ele ousa usar a detenção contra ele, a detenção que o próprio Severus atribuiu a ele? Como ele ousa tentar forçá-lo a procura-lo por todos os banheiros?

Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça lembrou-lhe que, em princípio, não tem que procurar por ele. Isto podia ser ignorado. Talvez devesse esperar para a próxima detenção.

Mas, então, Potter achará que ele ganhou, e isso era algo que Severus jamais permitiria.

Mais uma vez, olhou para a pedra em sua mão e apertou-a no bolso do casaco.

Potter fez de novo. Mais uma vez, estava forçando-o a agir. Com ... compromisso. Devia apressar-se para atender seus chamados, mas de repente expõe suas garras pequenas rosnando. Exigindo. Estava sendo necessário muito mais do que Severus pensou inicialmente. E o pior era que Severus tinha que atender a essas demandas que o menino exigia para não desviar.

Oh, desta vez ele não vai deixá-lo por as asas de fora. Desta vez, irá apertá-lo tanto, que Potter nem sequer pensará em bancar o idiota de novo ... verá que não se pode ficar impune depois de rosnar para seu proprietário...

Severus já estava no meio do corredor, quando o eco da porta batida com uma pancada forte soou pelo final do corredor silencioso.

* * *

A porta para a qual Severus olhava, estava consumida por fogo. Assim como seu corpo.

Ele ainda não era capaz de se livrar da dor de cabeça provocada pela imagem de Potter e... Weasley. Ele ainda não conseguia se livrar da impressão, como se algo fosse arrancado do centro de sua barriga quando ele os viu juntos no banheiro, sozinhos, rindo ... e ainda soube que os lábios dela tocaram os lábios dele, e ouviu dizer que Potter pertence a ela ... ela!

As chamas se transformaram em uma conflagração, devorando a madeira escura e as vestes da silhueta preta.

Potter era sua propriedade. Seu lugar era ali. Nas câmaras de Severus. Em suas mãos. Ninguém mais tinha o direito de tocá-lo. Nem pensar nisso. Profaná-lo. Só ele.

Severus fechou os olhos por um momento e lambeu os lábios, tentando extinguir o fogo ardente, que queimava em suas veias cada vez que se lembrava do menino choramingando no seu manto e seu Potter assegurar ardentemente:

"_Eu sou apenas seu. Eu vou sempre ser somente seu. Ninguém mais me interessa. Eu pertenço somente a você!"_

Oh, queria esmagá-lo em suas mãos. Quebrar seus ossos, rasgá-lo em pequenos pedaços ... beijará sua pele, enfiará seu pênis pulsante loucamente tão profundo que ele sentirá seu esperma na sua garganta, irá rasgá-lo em pedaços e deixar sua marca em cada célula do seu corpo e alma ... para ele nunca esquecer de a quem ele pertence e que ele nunca vai permitir que ninguém mais chegue perto dele.

Severus respirou fundo. Sua ereção pressionava duramente no material das calças causando-lhe dor. Ele tentou se dominar por um tempo, mas era impossível. Deixaria apenas Potter ultrapassar a porta ... apenas deixá-lo comparecer perante ele, trêmulo e insaciável bem como quando ele o deixou no banheiro ... Ele provará que ele pode ser espontâneo. Espontaneamente o pressionará na porta e...

A câmara brilhou escarlate quando ouviu os passos ... Severus se moveu rápido e só via o verde dos olhos expandidos, os lábios úmidos e trêmulos e suas próprias mãos retirando as roupas de Potter com movimentos ferozes e depois tudo se afogou em vermelho e fogo, uma névoa densa o envolveu, através da qual eclodiu duas figuras, uma pressionada na outra. O som dos quadris se movendo em um ritmo frenético batendo nas nádegas nuas, misturavam-se com a sibilância de altos gemidos pesados.

Mas em algum ponto, entre esses sons, saiu um rouco de tanto gritar, num sussurro:

- Severus ... Eu sou somente ... seu.

E então tudo foi inundado com brilho.

* * *

"Acorde, garoto bobo! Seu caldeirão está prestes a explodir!"

Potter abriu os olhos, arrancado do sono, e no último minuto conseguiu reduzir o fogo do caldeirão já à beira de explodir.

Severus estreitou os olhos, observando o garoto enfiar a mão no bolso e lê a mensagem.

Ele não deveria avisá-lo. Potter deve sofrer as consequências de seu descuido e desatenção, mas ...

Bem, mas ...

O menino sacudiu a cabeça erguida, olhando para Severus, ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou imediatamente para outro lado.

Potter estava se comportado ... ultimamente ... de forma estranha. Ele olhou para ele de uma maneira diferente, evitava o contato, tentou se controlar de toda forma para que não notasse. Ele estava ausente em seus pensamentos. Em cada um de seus gestos era visível a tensão.

Potter não sabia como esconder os sentimentos. Para Severus sempre foi fácil ler todos, até mesmo a menor mudança em seu rosto ... e agora, toda vez, quando o menino olhava para ele ... via uma sombra escura ao redor do seu rosto ... e teve um mau pressentimento.

Quando olhou para os ombros curvados de Potter e seu rosto caído e olhos assustados ... ele soube que não podia esperar mais para saber o que o estava incomodando, o que estava envenenando sua mente ainda mais. Ele devia saber a verdade antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

Ele soube.

Ele viu na mente de Potter. Ele sonhou que Severus tinha traído ele. Ele viu o medo e a dúvida. Ele viu como a mente do menino queria afastá-lo.

Ele não podia permitir isso.

Fez um trabalho arriscado, puxou as emoções, não danificou a mente de Potter, fez isso com precisão cirúrgica, removeu seu sonho, sabendo que assim todos os pensamentos inadequados que diziam respeito ao sonho iriam desaparecer, e depois substituiu-o com um pesadelo comum, banal.

Com cuidado, tirou aquela lembrança de sua mente e assistiu-o voltando lentamente a consciência. A névoa que envolvia os olhos vazios de Potter encheu-se de luz. O menino piscou.

Isso era o suficiente. Severus lacrou todas aquelas emoções.

- O que ... - Começou Potter, mas o homem não o deixou terminar. Agarrou-o pelo braço, o puxou da sala de estar, quase arrastou até a porta para o corredor e jogou para fora

- Eu disse que estou ocupado, Potter. Sua detenção não poderá ser realizada hoje.- ele rosnou, batendo a porta na cara dele, então virou-se e encostou-se à superfície de madeira. Depois uma onda de escuridão escorreu pelas paredes do escritório e inundou o chão e fluiu para o teto engolindo toda a luz do ambiente.

O rosto de Severus parecia esculpido em granito, áspero, com características irregulares e semifechadas, com olhos negros mergulhados e presos no chão. Ele parecia respirar pouco, incapaz de se livrar do abraço desconfortável no peito.

Por quê? Como Potter teve esse sonho? Em que momento cometeu um erro? Por que o menino começou a duvidar? Por que ele quer ficar longe?

A gosma negra quase se lançava no sapato de Severus, já estava quase rastejando em sua capa ...

Deve buscar uma bebida!

Ele seguiu em frente, pisando na lama escura que estava até seus tornozelos. Ele correu para a sala, foi até o bar, pegou sua garrafa com um líquido âmbar e derramou um copo inteiro, ele bebeu num gole só. Ele encheu o segundo e se inclinou sobre o balcão, olhando para a frente, sem ver nada.

Ele não podia permitir isso. Não o deixaria fugir. Nunca. Daria o que o menino quer. Sensibilidade. Mais interesse. Algo que vai fazê-lo...

A opressão foi intensificada. Severus bebeu um segundo copo, mas o álcool não ajudava. Fez apenas seus olhos se tornarem inquietos.

Deve fazer alguma coisa ... para que Potter olhe novamente para ele ... como antes. Ele nunca iria deixá-lo, não partirá ... Nunca.

Severus apertou os dedos em volta do copo, quando ele recordou o olhar de Potter ... assustado, com medo, desconfiado ... e, em seguida, os mesmos olhos que sempre olharam para ele com dedicação, desejo ... Mesmo com a insolência amaldiçoada ...

O vidro voou pela sala e com um ruído alto esmagou-se contra uma parede.

* * *

Passaram-se dois dias. Potter apareceu na próxima detenção com uma braçada de livros, o que frustrou os planos de Severus. Tinha uma pequena surpresa para ele. Pela primeira vez o menino apareceu apenas para estudar e não para ele. Ele até tentou formar uma coversa num nível adequado para Severus, que foi incrível, considerando como ele teve que absorver um monte de conhecimento para fazê-lo. E Severus, ofereceu-lhe um pouco de seu tempo para falar sobre os usos do sangue de dragão, ele só queria destacar a falta de conhecimento do menino. Não esperava que Potter fosse levar o assunto tão a sério a ponto de vir mais bem preparado para o encontro do que para qualquer exame de Poções durante todos os seus anos em Hogwarts. Foi ... inesperado.

Mas isso fez Severus decidir adiar a detenção da segunda-feira, que em princípio, não era realizada na sexta-feira. Ele não podia esperar até a segunda-feira seguinte. Isso seria muito longo. Já ... mostrou muita paciência.

Ele tinha planos ... muito específicos para o garoto. Ele não se importava com o fato de que Potter teria um jogo no sábado. Não deixaria nada mais frustrá-lo dessa vez. Potter voltará a ser dele. Irá novamente olhar para ele como antes...

Esta ideia esteve circulando em sua cabeça nos próximos dois dias. Ele não conseguia se livrar dela. Tudo o que ele fazia, estava impregnado com o pensamento que remexia em sua mente, determinando todos os seus movimentos, e sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Ele vai ser seu de novo em breve ..."

Sexta à noite finalmente chegou. Severus se sentou em sua cadeira, tamborilando os dedos inconscientemente no braço do assento, olhando para o ponteiro do relógio, movimentando-se.

_Apenas dez minutos. Potter aparecerá aqui em menos de dez minutos ..._

E quando ele entrar ... nem mesmo permitirá que ele tome fôlego antes de afundar suas mãos e sua boca em sua pele e penetrar com seu pênis ...

Onde ele faria? Na porta, assim como da última vez? Não, desta forma provaria impaciência demais ... o próprio garoto deve vir até ele.

No chão? Ele apertará as mãos nas nádegas lisas, alargando-as para ter a visão mais perfeita, e depois veria como seu pênis é inserido naquela bunda um pouco apertada, e mergulhar no abismo pulsante e avermelhado , e como Potter solta lamúrias, arranhando o chão com as unhas...

Não, embora parecesse uma visão tentadora, isso não vai ajudá-lo a dar o próximo passo na direção certa.

Talvez aqui, na cadeira? Ele podia ver como Potter se move sobre ele, cambaleando o quadril em círculos em seus joelhos ... ele podia ver seu rosto na maior elevação ... podia ver esse momento de novo ... momento em que tudo flui em seu rosto, deixando apenas o puro prazer, radiante com o cumprimento de seu desejo... Abrir a boca e gritar, com gotas de suor polvilhando sua testa com cabelos negros colados, apertar as pálpebras trêmulas sobre os olhos... neste momento, Potter mudava. Já não era o Menino que Sobreviveu, ou um menino insolente de 16 anos ... era algo grande.

Severus piscou e rapidamente corrigiu a posição do manto, tentando cobrir com o material a ereção pressionada em suas calças. Novamente ele olhou para o relógio e no mesmo momento ouviu ... o crack distante da abertura da porta.

O ar se encheu de chamas vermelhas e calor, e os lábios finos se esticaram em um leve sorriso. No entanto, conseguiu esconder o riso quando a porta se abriu e Potter entrou nos aposentos, trazendo em suas mãos... vários livros.

As chamas foram extintas imediatamente, substituídas por sombras escuras e frias de decepção que rastejavam pelas paredes, e se avolumando com uma raiva que desejava morder.

* * *

O ar parecia assobiar. Ele não podia ver nada além de um vapor, cheio de brasas vermelhas. Que embebia a pele, prendendo a respiração, afetando a boca. Enchia todo o espaço, trazendo com eles uma série de sons diferentes.

Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum.

Era o som de seu coração batendo descontroladamente. E...Também sua respiração. Eram duas respirações misturadas, superficiais e quase gananciosas. E... gemidos. Ecoando, perfurando e formando uma cacofonia de sons de satisfação.

O calor radiante, a pele pegajosa, deslizavam sob seus dedos. O ar quente fazia cócegas no seu pescoço. Um cheiro doce e viciante dos cabelos despenteados, misturados com o cheiro que emanava do desejo da pele. A fumaça de gemidos era sufocante, e o pequeno corpo tenso, tremia a cada disparo.

Ele estava nele. Com movimentos rápidos e fluidos fez o seu caminho, os músculos apertavam-se em torno dele, saboreava com os lábios a pele lisa. Potter estava em todo lugar. Ele sentia grande sensação em cada respiração, cada estocada. Ele estava com o corpo tenso e em queda, dando-lhe tanto prazer ... ele não se lembrava de ter tido tanto, nunca ...

E os olhos verdes, dilatados ... nebulosos, mergulhados na agonia do prazer, por trás dos óculos redondos, e um pouco embaçados, agora torcidos. E... ouviu o sussurro, intoxicado e rouco:

- Você me deixa louco ...

_Sim, Merlin, doce, sim!_

Ele queria lhe dizer: _"Sim, só eu posso deixá-lo louco. Só eu posso contê-lo, escravizá-lo, porque eu o faço querer mais e mais ... e, em seguida, afundá-lo no prazer, fazer penetrar em seus ouvidos a doce certeza de que eu vou fazer ainda mais e eu vou te foder ainda mais forte para fazer sair a sua próxima confissão ..."_

Loucura? Na verdade, pode-se dizer que é, eles são ...

Ele pegou os óculos, removendo-os do nariz de Harry. Desejando ver aqueles olhos em toda sua glória, o vidro embaçado não o deixava ver. Ele tinha que vê-los. Ele tinha um desejo ardente de ver aqueles olhos dirigidos para ele. E apenas para ele. Tocando-o...

Ele pegou o rosto de Harry e puxou para ele, acariciando seu cabelo escuro. Ele podia sentir os tufos macios deslizando entre os dedos. Ele viu as pálpebras de Harry cair como uma cortina, separando-o do que ele queria assistir. Mas ele sabia que ele ainda estava lá. Algo que ele nunca tinha visto em quaisquer outros olhos.

Ele se inclinou e beijou as pálpebras. O vermelho incandescente piscou, mudando sua cor para um branco quente, mas no mesmo momento, tudo se afogou numa explosão de faíscas marcantes, assobios e chamas. E quando a cortina de calor caiu, descobriu dois corpos exaustos, silhuetas descontraídas, pressionadas juntas, como figuras de cera derretida em conjunto. A mão de Severus acariciou Harry que estava de volta.

Um longo momento se passou antes que o homem abrisse os olhos. No entanto, a satisfação que brilhou neles, começou lentamente a dar lugar a algo mais frio e escuro, que rastejou neles como uma sombra, obscurecendo o brilho que emanava deles, porque pela primeira vez ... pensar que o menino terá que morrer, se tornou uma ... preocupação.

Inferno, poderia realmente começar a cair na loucura?

Não. Certamente que não.

Ele forçou o frio a crescer e suprimir o fogo, pulverizando-o com gelo e formando gases venenosos que entrelaçaram-se em sua mente, bloqueando-o e dirigindo no caminho certo ...

Ele não pode permitir tais pensamentos. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de fazer qualquer desvio de seu propósito ... O menino não é o importante. A chave é se livrar do Lorde das Trevas. De uma vez por todas.

Os lábios finos desenharam um sorriso triunfante.

E é isso que ele vai fazer.

* * *

O quarto era pequeno. Preenchido com cheiro de pele queimada e um brilho doentio lançado pela tocha localizada na parede.

No centro da sala havia um homem amarrado por cordas mágicas que envolviam seu peito nu, torcendo seus braços para trás. Tinha o corpo coberto por feridas. Cortes rasos, que ainda gotejavam sangue que fluía no peito e abdômen em longas faixas, tinha pontos de pele enrugada, denunciando escuras queimaduras cercadas por vermelhidão extensa, o rosto baixo possuía cabelos emaranhados empapados de sangue que não ocultavam os cortes profundos cobrindo-a. O suor fluía pela testa misturado com o sangue negro. O homem estava respirando pesadamente , mantinha os olhos arregalados fitando o chão, o sangue misturava-se agora com a saliva.

- Eu aconselho você a trabalhar - disse o homem alto, vestido de negro, entrando no círculo de luz. Sua voz era baixa, profunda e calma. Seu rosto estava escondido atrás de uma máscara branca em forma de caveira. Longos dedos pálidos apertaram em torno de sua varinha, e os negros olhos brilhantes por trás da máscara expressavam fortemente apenas frio.

O homem amarrado na cadeira levantou a cabeça, olhando para o Comensal da Morte em pé diante dele com desprezo e ódio em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou dizer-lhe – chiou cuspindo sangue mais uma vez. - Você pode me matar. Eu prefiro morrer do que contribuir para a sua vitória.

- Oh, a morte é um privilégio reservado apenas para aqueles que o merecem - disse Severus, lentamente circulando a cadeira. - Por que preparei outra outras atrações para você. Tudo que você tem sofrido até agora, foi apenas um aquecimento. - Ele ficou atrás da cadeira, inclinando-se para perto do ouvido do homem dizendo num sussurro gelado: - uma noite muito longa espera por você. Você vai morrer na maior agonia. Você terá um sofrimento, que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Você vai sonhar com a morte, implorar por ela, mas não a receberá. Eu posso mantê-lo vivo enquanto você sofre. Você vai olhar como sua pele irá descascar, como seus ossos quebrarão como palitos de fósforo e furar seus músculos ... - Ele ouviu o homem segurando a respiração. Quase sentiu o terror devorar a coragem dele. Ele endireitou-se e seguiu em frente. - Mas você pode evitá-lo. Tudo que você tem que fazer é traduzir para mim essas frases ... - Ele apontou indicando um livro exposto numa pequena mesa num canto.- ... E você será libertado.

Ele parou diante do homem que olhou para o alto com seus lábios trêmulos e bochechas pálidas. Severus podia sentir o medo que emanava dele, mas para além dele havia algo mais ... ódio.

O homem levantou a cabeça, e... cuspiu em seu manto.

- Foda-se - chiou.

Os olhos negros diminuíram flamejantes com chamas de gelo.

_Muitas vezes me perguntei por que tantos idiotas pensam que persistir na teimosa é um sinal de coragem ... se ela não traz nada além de sofrimento e morte?_

- Lacrima!

O ar foi cortado por um grito quase animal. O corpo do homem caiu em convulsões incontroláveis, atirando-se na cadeira com tal força que quase caiu sobre o chão. A pele ficou vermelha em torno do lugar onde as manchas escuras começaram a rasgar, expondo os músculos e nervos.

E de repente tudo ficou quieto. O corpo e cabeça do homem caiu para a frente, coxeando.

Severus abaixou a mão. A tensão em seus olhos desapareceu. Seus dedos, cerrados em torno da varinha, afrouxaram um pouco.

Por um momento ele apenas ficou observando o homem inconsciente, ponderando o próximo movimento.

Estava sendo difícil. Mais difícil do que ele poderia esperar. Ele temia que, no caso de tortura, poderia alcançar pouca coisa, e ele não poderia exagerar, para não massacrar muito a mente deste homem, como aconteceu com os Longbottom. Ele precisava de seu conhecimento e habilidades. E não poderia fornecê-lo adequadamente com Legilimens Evocis ou Imperius. Nem mesmo Veritaserum poderia proporcionar a realização de uma tarefa tão complexa, como a leitura das runas.

_Não, eu vou ter que jogar com outra carta._

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou uma pequena garrafa. Ele agarrou o homem pelos cabelos, inclinou a cabeça para trás, pressionou o maxilar cerrado, abrindo a boca e despejou-lhe um pouco de um líquido.

O líquido infiltrou, o homem engasgou, abriu os olhos de repente e se inclinou para frente, cuspindo um lodo vermelho-verde.

- Feitiço interessante, não é? - Perguntou Severus, quando o homem tinha acabado de tossir e cuspir. - E se eu usá-lo em sua esposa e filhos? E estranhamente, segurá-los por mais tempo do que você ...?

O homem sacudiu a cabeça erguida, olhando para ele com olhos avermelhados.

- Não se atreva a tocá-los. Se você tentar isso ...

_Incrível como as pessoas que definitivamente estão em posição desvantajosa e que não nos podem afetar em nada, ainda se iludem com a ideia de que podem ter qualquer controle sobre a situação ..._

- Seu filho se formou no ano passado, Hogwarts, certo? Ele pretende ser um explorador de animais mágicos exóticos. Seria lamentável que ele venha a perder a chance de realizar os seus sonhos...- Severus sussurrou, olhando para o homem nos olhos. - A filha ... tem apenas 10 anos de idade, certo? Em apenas mais um ano, será capaz de ir para a sua escola dos sonhos. E se ela não puder mais selecionar a sua primeira varinha? E não puder pegar o trem para Hogwarts, e você nunca puder acenar-lhe adeus? E como ficaria a sua esposa, depois de perder dois filhos? Como você acha? Talvez ela tire sua própria vida?

- Pare ... - Com os lábios trêmulos, o homem liberou um lamentável gemido.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam venenosamente.

_Amor. A maior fraqueza deste mundo. Mesmo o homem mais durão pode se arruinar ..._

- O Livro! - Ele ordenou, apontando para a mesa.

O homem fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Boa decisão - disse Snape, meneando a varinha para tirar as cordas mágicas. - Mas lembre-se que se você tentar mentir para mim ... Eu saberei.

* * *

Com o conhecimento que ele obteve, ele poderia finalmente avançar. Teria que adquirir os ingredientes seguintes, mas alguns dos quais requeriam um reinício de relações complexas. Ele começou a ficar seriamente pensativo sobre se teria tempo necessário para terminar a poção antes que Harry Potter esbarrasse em outra maneira espetacular de morrer. Uma vez que já evitou sua morte por um milagre.

Foi o suficiente apenas deixá-lo sozinho por um momento ... por um breve momento. Mas o que esperar dele? Afinal, era o mais curioso, o mais irresponsável e desprovido de senso de perigo, da escola.. Severus proibiu-o expressamente de tocar em qualquer coisa, mas, é claro, ele iria seguir seu próprio caminho. Não seria Potter se não fosse desobediente, Severus devia prever que ele iria contrariá-lo. Potter tem um dom absoluto para atrair problemas, e não devia deixá-lo sozinho nem por um segundo.

Ainda se lembrava da batida de seu próprio coração, quando ele correu pelo corredor ... e aquele sentimento ... de queda, quando ele abriu a porta e viu Potter deitado no chão ... e o sentimento de que tudo ao redor estava afundando num mar de gelo, e seu corpo era preenchido por uma escuridão paralisante ... quase não respirou até que Potter começou a respirar.

E agora ele dormia em seu colo e Severus se perguntava como exatamente isso aconteceu ... foi tentado, por um momento, a virar o pescoço para vê-lo, o que foi muito estúpido, o fez ferver. Mas, então, Potter acabou com ele, cumpriu sua detenção... ele não se foi.

Severus tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e empurrou a perna um pouco de lado, estava dormente por causa do peso do menino, tentava encontrar uma posição confortável e ao mesmo tempo tentava não acordá-lo, mas depois, da boca de Potter, rompeu-se um... gemido interessante.

- Oooh ... Severus ...

O homem olhou para o rosto de Harry corado de sono. O garoto ainda estava dormindo, com seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e sua cabeça enfiada na sua clavícula. Obviamente estava sonhando com algo agradável, porque em algum momento, a respiração do menino começou a ficar pesada e de sua boca escapavam gemidos e grunhidos sonolentos.

O homem sorriu baixinho e voltou a ler, mas depois de um tempo a boca de Harry deixou escapar uma série de palavras obscuras que foi impossível para Severus compreender:

- Eu sou o escolhido ... E eu posso foder quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser...Mesmo num maldito jogo...Eu agarrei o pomo, e agora ... Eu só quero ... oooh ... Severus ...

As sobrancelhas do homem dispararam.

Não imaginava tal coisa... Potter, mais uma vez o surpreendeu. Mal sabia ele que suas fantasias podiam ser tão rudes ... Ele mesmo tinha uma variedade de fetiches e perversões, mas ter relações sexuais durante uma partida de Quadribol? Potter era aparentemente ainda mais pervertido e perdulário do que ele pensava ... Que surpresa agradável ...

* * *

Controle.

Ele sempre orgulhou-se disso. Sempre e em todas as circunstâncias era capaz de controlar suas reações, exceto quando ele deliberadamente se livrava dele, permitindo que as reações assumissem o controle sobre ele. Embora recentemente esta afirmação exigisse uma redefinição: sempre e em todas as circunstâncias, era capaz de controlar suas reações, exceto quando Potter estava por perto ...

Às vezes, ele se perguntava em que ponto o menino ficou tão imprudente e extravagante, mesmo em sala de aula na frente dele, aponto de sugerir visões estimulantes na frente de seus alunos... isso quase levou a um desastre.

Mas depois da aula, ele foi devidamente castigado por isso.

Ele ainda se lembrava do menino olhando para ele com olhos verdes e lábios vermelhos pela fricção ... e os fios de cabelo macio, que agarrou em suas mãos, enquanto seu pênis se enfiava na boca quente e úmida, transando com o mesmo frenesi com o que transava na bunda de Potter, exceto que era um nível completamente diferente de prazer ... e, especialmente, o momento em que a ponta do seu pênis era empurrada profundamente na garganta do menino, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e a lava fluía dos lombos de Severus... e ele puxava a cabeça mais perto para sentir como o cabelo de Potter agradava sua barriga, e os dentes irritavam a espinha dorsal de sua ereção ... e quando ele tinha o controle completo sobre ele, segurando sua cabeça com mão de ferro e de novo e de novo fodia sua boca, que podia dizer muitas vezes coisas ... coisas como "desculpe", "Fique comigo", "Sinto sua falta", "por favor, não fique zangado comigo" ... e permitir que ele novamente sussurre algo semelhante ...

- Eu estou contente por ter podido lhe dar prazer, Severus.

Porque ... a faísca que aparecia nele e afogava-se em prazer... sempre depois era perseguida pelo frio.

* * *

No silêncio da sala ressoava o som agudo de pena riscando em pergaminho. Uma pequena mesa estava coberta de livros e rolos de pergaminho, entre os quais estava um copo de líquido âmbar e duas tintas: vermelho e preto. Severus interrompeu o trabalho para alcançar o copo e tomar um gole da bebida alcoólica. Depois de um tempo ele pegou-se no ato de olhar para a estante onde havia alguns números do Profeta Diário. Depois de um dos mais longos olhares, rapidamente recuperou-se e novamente se dobrou sobre o pergaminho, resmungando para si mesmo:

- Não, é impossível!

Ele voltou a escrever, mas seus pensamentos circulavam em pistas totalmente diferentes.

Ele não pôde deixar de notar que recentemente Potter ... realmente estava se esforçando. Ele escreveu o seu melhor trabalho dos últimos seis anos, e ainda assim ele nunca tinha mostrado o menor interesse em poções. Com a sua própria força de vontade, também adquiriu conhecimentos avançados de teoria de poções só para mostrar que ele pode se tornar um parceiro de conversas para Severus, mesmo que ele tivesse alguns tropeços, tentando. Ele fez tudo por ele ...

Seu olhar vagueou de volta para a estante.

_Isso é um absurdo!_

O ranger da pena foi intensificado. Parecia pressionar firmemente a pena no pergaminho, parecendo estar querendo puni-lo por alguma coisa.

Por um tempo ele trabalhou na concentração, mas em algum momento parou sua mão, e olhou novamente em direção da estante. Sua boca foi apertada em uma linha fina e parecia uma nuvem de granizo.

_Eu acho que bati minha cabeça ..._ – ante esse pensamento, ele largou a pena. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu com uma força incompreensível, indo para as prateleiras. Olhou os números de forma rápida, selecionando um, espalhando-o e olhando o título grande que antecedia algumas páginas, intitulado: "A semana de Quadribol."

* * *

Harry se sentou em uma cadeira forrada de preto, com as pernas apoiadas no braço do assento, recostando-se contra o outro, e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e as mãos no pescoço, olhando para o teto. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso alegre e seus olhos brilhavam com uma faísca maliciosa.

- Eu já posso ver as manchetes - disse ele, absorto nas imagens. - "Harry Potter– O menino-que-se-masturbava-durante-a-Lição", "O Garoto de Ouro não é tão de ouro". Hahaha. Já imagino os comentários: "Eu sempre soube que este rapaz tinha algo errado"–disse-nos Rita Skeeter.- "Eu avisei, mas ninguém me ouviu, ele tem feito isso por muito tempo. Quem sabe quantas mentes inocentes ele corrompeu?" Recebemos uma avalanche de comentários de pais indignados sobre o incidente: "Meu filho vai à escola com esse tarado!", "Por favor, interne-o imediatamente St. Mungus. É perigoso para o meio ambiente, pode curar sua doença lá ...";" Quem sabe o que tem na mente! Que tipo de perversões ainda se escondem por trás da fachada de um menino normal, saudável, e herói do mundo bruxo? " Infelizmente, o Ministro não quis comentar. Por isso pedimos ao diretor de Hogwarts para dar sua posição sobre esta questão, mas a única declaração que recebemos, foi: "Oh, é realmente um problema sério. Gotas de limão. Talvez?"– Terminou o seu discurso, bufando de rir.

Com Severus algo estranho aconteceu.

Ele riu.

Ele tentou se dominar, mas ele não conseguiu. Por isso escondeu a boca com a mão, tentando esconder a todo custo, pelo menos, camuflar um pouco.

Eu não podia acreditar. Esse garoto realmente era divertido ... esse sentimento era ... estranho. Distante. Quase esquecido ... E perturbadoramente agradável. Assemelhava-se ao calor do interior do formigueiro, no entanto o termo lhe soou bobo.

Sentindo-se ser observado pelo olhar surpreendido de Potter, ele foi capaz de finalmente de dominar a face que foi pressa pela experiência repentina, mas o garoto ainda olhava para ele como se visse, pelo menos, um dragão norueguês que pula e balança a cauda. Ele tinha razão suficiente para, pelo menos, não comentar. De qualquer forma, tinha que tentar ...

- Isso seria um artigo muito ... interessante. - finalmente Snape disse, sufocando um ofegar.

_Garoto mau!_

* * *

O ar quente se espalhava. Ondulante e girando, formando uma faixa roxa.

Severus fechou as pálpebras e lambeu o mamilo do menino molhando-o, o garoto se inclinou para trás, olhando para o seu trabalho, e então moveu seu olhar para o olhar fixo e brilhante de febre dos olhos verdes fitando-o com boca aberta soltando gemidos. Ele gostava de Potter assim, como ele se apresentava nesse momento. Com bochechas coradas e óculos embaçados. Inflamado, submisso, focado apenas nele ...

Ele sorriu obscuramente e ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu mãos quentes em seu rosto. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ele viu o rosto de Potter se aproximando, fechando as pálpebras, separando os lábios ...

No último momento, ele virou a cabeça e se afastou. O calor derreteu como a névoa, foi substituído pelo frio e escuridão que fluiu para dentro.

_Mais uma vez, tentou fazer isso ... de novo! Inferno, o que esse menino pensa?_

Com um olhar escurecido de raiva virou a cabeça para trás, abrindo a boca para fazer um discurso reprovador, mas ele viu o rosto de Potter ...

Tão terrivelmente decepcionado ... derrotado ... fechado.

Porra, ele o machucou...

- E-eu ... Eu tenho que ir - murmurou o menino baixinho.

Severus apertou os lábios e olhou como Potter saia de seus joelhos e jogando um "boa noite" vago, quase saiu correndo para fora da sala. Quando o eco da porta morreu, Severus virou a cabeça em direção à lareira.

Será que ele não aprendeu nada? Há muito tempo lhe deixou claramente a entender que o beijo é um limite, uma barreira, que Severus nunca o deixará exceder. E certamente ele não ia permitir agora. Isso era muito íntimo. Era necessário ... compromisso.

Potter não tinha o direito de insistir nisso. Ele não tinha o direito de colocá-lo nessa situação. Impulsivo, egoísta, vil, que nunca pensava nas consequências! Ele não percebe o perigo, não entende que não pode admitir a... perda de controle.

Você pode mergulhar as mãos no riacho para tirar água e saciar a sua sede, mas quando se inclina muito para tocar a superfície da água com os seus lábios ... Você pode facilmente perder o equilíbrio, cair nas profundezas traiçoeiras e se afogar. Era muito arriscado, e Severus não podia se arriscar a tanto. As apostas eram altas demais.

E o menino vai ter que lidar com isso goste ou não.

O olhar de Severus descansou na porta novamente.

_Para o inferno com isso!_

Imediatamente, ele saltou da cadeira, pegou a capa de invisibilidade no assento preto, e correu para fora da porta.

* * *

Foi uma boa decisão. Se ele não o fizesse ... se ele não fosse ... o menino poderia fazer algo ainda pior. No momento em que viu as mãos cheias de cicatrizes ... entendeu como Potter era ... quebradiço. Como se tornou viciado nisso, ajustando a sua sorte ao relacionamento com Severus. E esse pensamento o deixou... preocupado.

Ele se afastou um pouco, por conta da formação que teria que dar a Nott. O menino não era tão capaz quanto Malfoy e Zabini, que havia treinado há algum tempo, mas seu empenho compensou a falta de habilidade. Era uma pena, no entanto, ter que perder energia com assassinatos sem sentido de animais, alimentado a diversão do seu aluno-das-trevas, sem propósito, sem finesse, e sem controle. Mas, tendo em vista que o pai do rapaz pediu a Severus para ensinar a seu filho todos os feitiços mais brutais, ele não pôde recusar, ele poderia satisfazer a sua insaciável, jovem e improdutiva sede de sangue, evitando criar problemas para ele e para Severus.

Mas é claro que não pensou a respeito de Potter, que muitas vezes pode criar grande aborrecimento. Quando o menino chegou ao seu escritório, gritando como um louco, que Severus estava o traindo com Nott - embora a ideia fosse tão absurda que só um louco poderia criar algo do tipo - demolindo seu escritório e quase perdendo o fôlego ao pensar que Severus pudesse tocar outra pessoa, além dele, mas o ... sentimento, que se apossou, nesse momento, de Severus, foi ... inédito. O ciúme de Potter era tão destrutivo, de forma tão voraz, tão demolidor ... que, atingiu-o como um projétil de lava direto em sua estrutura, preenchendo-o com tanta fome que não poderia continuar a funcionar se não estivesse satisfeito ... tinha que provar a esse garoto imprevisível o quanto ele o deseja... e que ele é a única pessoa que lhe dá tanto prazer...

- Você... é o ... único ... Potter ...

Quando ele disse essas palavras ... quando estava imerso nele, seu corpo tremeu, cravou-lhe os olhos ávidos ... o prazer foi tão forte que quase o matou.

Mas quando tudo acabou ... quando ambos estavam no aperto de braços, tentando recuperar o fôlego e os sentidos ... Potter fez de novo. Mais uma vez falou as palavras que Severus não queria ouvir ...

- Eu sou apenas seu. Eu sempre o amarei.

Puxou a escuridão ... de novo. Ele relaxou.

* * *

Snape odiava o Natal. Ele considerava-o a festa das mais improdutivas, servia apenas para extravagância e excessos de consumo de comida, e o gasto de centenas de galeões em itens que não seriam úteis a ninguém, onde fingiam bondade para com o mundo, haviam penduricalhos fajutos pregados em cada superfície para onde se olhava, formando decorações horríveis e ainda tinha que passar tempo com pessoas com as quais não tinha o menor desejo de estar perto. Bolas coloridas e cantantes, luzes piscando, brilhando nos arcos, o perseguiam por todos os lados, o sorriso nos rostos lhe provocavam indigestão. E ainda tinha a festa anual de Natal de Dumbledore, o diretor certamente não iria poupá-lo disto este ano, era uma espécie de circo vertiginoso.

A única vantagem desta confusão era que durante dez dias o castelo ficaria desolado, deixando-o descansar de todos aqueles miúdos indisciplinados, e também da maioria dos membros do corpo docente. E talvez, de alguma forma, suportaria este período, se não fosse por um detalhe irritante ... mas sim uma ideia fixa, que não lhe dava paz ... Potter.

Muito se perguntava com o que fazer com ele, e finalmente decidiu, não pode deixá-lo sair. Potter gosta de atrair problemas, e isso significa que Severus deve ter sempre um olho nele. O menino deve necessariamente estar no castelo, mesmo que isso significasse a destruição total de seu ritual anual de passar as férias dignas de piedade com suas poções, algum material de leitura interessante e um monte de garrafas de seu uísque favorito ...

E é por isso que ele foi ao escritório de Dumbledore, rompendo por entre um mar de alunos que corriam em todas as direções. Ele tinha que falar com o diretor e convencê-lo a aceitar sua ideia.

E então Severus viu. Entre a multidão de estudantes que enchiam a passagem, viu o cabelo preto despenteado, uniforme grande e vincado, gravata frouxa. Potter ia caminhando lentamente, absorto na conversa, como sempre, cercado por seus amigos. Em seu rosto podia-se ver um sorriso largo.

Ao mesmo tempo, a passagem mergulhou na escuridão, cobrindo tudo com sombra. A única luz provinha daquela bonita figura, seu rosto sorridente e olhos verdes escondidos atrás de óculos. Todos os outros alunos se tornaram sombras sem sentido, pouco visíveis no escuro. Severus abrandou o passo, sem tirar os olhos do menino.

E quando ele estava quase passando, Potter, de repente afastou o olhar de seus amigos e olhou para o lado e olhou para ele. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um rubor cobriu seu rosto, em seguida, rapidamente desviou o olhar, e em seus lábios correu um sorriso pateta. O corredor por um momento foi iluminado de vermelho quando Severus passou atrás dele e virou a cabeça, olhando para a figura partindo.

De fato, será que esse menino está ficando esperto?

* * *

Não, ele não ficou esperto - considerou Severus, quando alguns dias mais tarde, encontrou-o na porta de seu gabinete, completamente bêbado e sem nem lembrar de como chegou ao seu dormitório.

Autorizá-lo a participar do evento de Natal foi um grande erro. Não só isso, Severus ficou a par de uma situação ambígua, aquela rameira pôs um aditivo na bebida de Potter e o deixou bêbado e se comportando como se ele não soubesse o significado da palavra "moderação" e balbuciava tudo o que aparecia em sua saliva. Álcool definitivamente comprometia seu cérebro, tornando-o completamente sem controle sobre o quê e para quem ele falava. Foi por isto que Snape descobriu que a cabeça rosa, aquela auror incompetente que Dumbledore contratou para o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tinha um caso com um dos alunos. E a informação que ele lhe deu era a oportunidade perfeita para removê-la da escola. Alguém como ela não poderia continuar como responsável por um curso ...

Mas primeiro ele tinha que lidar com Potter e garantir que o rapaz voltasse para casa em segurança. Portanto, o forçou a beber a poção da sobriedade e com algum grau de satisfação, observava enquanto a consciência de tudo que o menino disse em sua loucura, voltava e lhe batia com a força de uma explosão de um caldeirão.

Ele esperava que Potter fosse cair novamente em depressão depois do efeito do álcool, mas não achava que estivesse pronto até mesmo para desistir de seu amado Quadribol, para que Severus mantivesse o segredo somente para si. Ele não imaginava que ele teria pleno conhecimento de seu erro e estivesse pronto para ser punido por seu comportamento irresponsável ... e que estivesse disposto a pagar o preço mais alto. Tal decisão completamente madura não se encaixava com ele ...

Aparentemente, no entanto, não havia uma maneira de deitar em sua cabeça um pouco de óleo.

Embora agora, quando Severus olhava para Potter sentado em sua cadeira, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos em punhos cerrados, seus pensamentos lentamente foram penetrados por uma sombra densa, que obscureceu a luz e fez descer o frio.

- Você deve voltar para o dormitório - o homem disse em voz baixa. - É tarde. Se seus amigos não estiverem tão bêbados como você está, a qualquer momento podem ver que você não está na cama, vão começar a procurar por você.

Harry balançou a cabeça e levantou-se.

- Desculpe - ele murmurou baixinho, ainda com os olhos fixos no chão. Sua voz tremeu um pouco. - Por tudo o que disse. E por tudo o que eu fiz - Não levantou a cabeça para olhar para Severus. Ele apenas se virou e caminhou para a porta.

Talvez fosse a sombra de tristeza que não podia deixar seu rosto, talvez a palavra de amargura, que moldou seus lábios ... mas era algo incompreensível que fazia Severus ter necessidade de pará-lo e...

- Potter - ele gritou. Harry parou e se virou, olhando para ele. Os olhos verdes estavam vazios. Como se algo tivesse sugado deles toda a emoção. Emoções, que sempre estiveram neles, de modo incrivelmente muito intenso... E Severus sentiu o desejo irresistível de enchê-los de novo e de novo ... mas não. Ele não poderia fazê-lo. Deve ser consistente. Potter era o culpado. Ele não pode renunciar ao castigo. - Vá dormir - ele disse finalmente. - Você está com sua capa? - Harry balançou a cabeça e tirou do bolso o seu material iridescente. - Bem, vá pelo caminho mais curto. E sem qualquer paradas ao longo do caminho. Você tem que ir direto para a torre da Grifinória. Você entendeu?

Harry acenou com a cabeça de novo, então virou-se e sem dizer mais nada passou pela porta.

Tudo ficou quieto.

Mas o silêncio que sempre acompanhou Severus e que ele apreciava tanto... agora o perturbava.

Ele caminhou até o bar, serviu-se de um copo de uísque e caiu em uma cadeira diante do fogo, colocando uma garrafa na frente dele na mesa e pondo-se a olhar para a interposição do fogo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele terminou um terceiro copo, as pancadas do relógio o tirou de seu devaneio. Mais uma vez, involuntariamente colocou a mão no bolso, apertando a mão sobre a pedra.

Ela ainda estava fria.

Potter deveria ir dormir agora. Estava demorando muito tempo. Há muito tempo ele devia ter enviado uma mensagem ...

As luzes piscaram na sala de estar, cobrindo lentamente as paredes da sala com uma névoa de ansiedade.

Inicialmente, as mensagens desejando boa noite enviadas por Potter todas as noites, o irritava. Mas depois de um tempo ele se acostumou a elas, e ainda mais ... inconscientemente começou a esperar. Cada noite. E agora que ele não tinha recebido esta mensagem ... instintivamente sentia que algo não estava certo.

Talvez ele não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho? Talvez Potter, em vez de ir dormir, outra vez se enfurnou em um canto do castelo, relembrando tudo o que ele fez, o que disse e o que ele teve que sacrificar? Talvez fosse demais para ele?

Podia Severus ter jogado de forma um pouco diferente?

Talvez ele devesse verificar ... perguntar ... se ele está bem?

Ele puxou do bolso a pedra e olhou com atenção à sua superfície lisa.

_Droga ...!_

"Potter, por que não foi dormir ainda?"

Enviou. É difícil. Pode ser que o rapaz simplesmente se esqueceu dele e simplesmente foi dormir. Na verdade, essa opção estava mais a seu gosto. Pelo menos se livraria dessa situação em que parecia amolecer, enquanto esperava olhando de forma patética para a pedra, e olhava, olhava e...

A pedra ... finalmente brilhou, e com ela toda a sala iluminou-se.

"Eu não consigo dormir. Estou na Sala Comunal e irei para a cama um pouco mais tarde. Boa noite."

Em vez da esperada chuva de alívio, o nevoeiro tornou-se ainda mais espesso, quase obscurecendo cada lâmpada no quarto.

Severus se incomodou. De repente deu um pulo da cadeira e um momento depois, ele caminhava pelo corredor, andando rápido, com passos firmes, as tochas pelas quais passava, desapareciam por um momento, absorvidas pelo manto flutuante atrás dele como uma cauda de um cometa escuro.

Em seus olhos, a tempestade rugia, seu rosto parecia uma máscara feita de sombras e raios.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se encontrava em cima da torre leste. Sussurrou a senha e entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Ele o viu. Potter estava sentado no sofá diante da lareira, com o rosto escondido nas mãos e ombros curvados. Lembrava alguém para quem o mundo irreversivelmente entrara em colapso.

A escuridão se aprofundou, enchendo o ar frio.

Severus deu alguns passos dirigindo-se até o sofá e ouviu a sua própria voz, que soava como se sua garganta estivesse repleta de milhares de agulhas ferindo-a.

- Potter?

Ele viu Harry, de repente virar a cabeça, olhando diretamente para ele, então se levantar do sofá e esbarrar numa mesa gaguejando em completo horror:

- Eu ... O que você está ...? Mas que ...? Eu não ...

Bem, Potter nunca foi muito eloquente, mas em alguns casos, a situação era capaz de privá-lo quase completamente da fala ...

Quando o menino finalmente recuperou o equilíbrio momentaneamente baixou a cabeça e prendeu o olhar em algum lugar no tapete debaixo dos pés de Severus. O homem puxou sua varinha para esconder, pelo menos em parte, sua presença naquele lugar, não deixou de olhar para as mãos e os joelhos do menino, mas ele não viu neles nenhum ferimento ou sinais de autodestruição após o ataque. A crescente impressão de gelo correndo em suas veias diminuiu um pouco.

Rapidamente, ele jogou uma feitiço de camuflagem e escondeu sua varinha, olhando para a cabeça curvada de Potter e fitou seu cabelo.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

Ele pensa que será reprimido? Parecia-lhe, vendo Potter diante dele, com os punhos cerrados e o corpo agitado como uma corda, como se esperasse o golpe do chicote ou algo igualmente desagradável... isso já não parecia tão certo.

- Potter ... - Ele começou, sua voz soou muito alta no silêncio que os rodeava. - Eu sei que você não teria se metido nessa situação se tivesse ignorado meu comando, mas nesta situação ... - Não faça isso. Ele deveria tentar ser mais ... delicado. - Eu tenho algo importante a dizer e eu quero que você ouça-me bem - ele continuou, tentando fazer com que sua voz ficasse mais branda e mais calma. Potter ainda não estava olhando para ele e... ele começou a ficar nervoso. Do que ele tem tanto medo? Ele estava ali ... caramba! - Eu aconselho você a parar de encarar os padrões indizivelmente interessantes do tapete e olhar para mim enquanto estou falando com você.

O menino, evidentemente, se encolheu, mas não levantou a cabeça. Severus sentiu o influxo de irritação.

Por que Potter não queria olhar para ele? Se fosse apenas um tipo teimoso, infantil de rebelião, Severus não teria nenhum problema por deixá-lo agir assim, mas ele sentiu algo muito mais forte ... algo tão incrivelmente forte que penetrava em seu interior também... trazendo com ele algo ruim ... preenchendo-o ... forçando-o a sentir ...

- Não me faça repetir novamente. - ordenou bruscamente.

E então Potter levantou a cabeça. E Severus viu. Ele viu vestígios de lágrimas em suas bochechas pálidas e inchadas, os olhos vermelhos ...

E tudo se foi. Afogado na escuridão sufocante e um ensurdecedor ruído, retumbante, preenchendo com golpes arrasadores ... choques que abalaram o espaço inteiro ... e o som de escombros e estalos de gigantes rachaduras da parede... parede, através da qual algo se infiltrava, penetrando ... algo que trouxe dor.

No entanto, mas antes de perder o controle, Severus teve que construir uma barreira nova, derramando em suas veias um veneno, assumindo o controle dele e evitando a sua quase ruína.

Ele respirou fundo, subindo para a superfície e deixando os fios finos de controle novamente envolverem sua mente e corpo, puxando-o de um lago verde, em que quase se afogou. Agora, ele viu apenas os olhos escondidos atrás de óculos olhando para ele.

O perigo já passou.

Mas, como lhe aconteceu tudo isso? ele foi ali só para dizer que ele tinha mudado de ideia. Iria fazer isso. e depois iria embora sem nem mais pensar nisso.

Foi só uma fraqueza momentânea. Nada mais.

Nada.

* * *

- ... Desejo-lhe toda a perseverança e coragem nos caminhos sinuosos da vida, cheio de obstáculos e escolhas difíceis, mas eu sei que vocês sempre vão encontrar o caminho, se vocês seguirem apenas a luz do amor.. – estavam todos reunidos na mesma mesa, professores e estudantes que permaneceram em Hogwarts para o Natal, olhavam para cima para ver Dumbledore fazendo seu discurso de Natal, sorrindo ligeiramente. Apenas Snape observava-lhe com um olhar sombrio. - Espero também que estas férias tenham mudado algo em suas vidas para que vocês possam viver com alegria e com um sorriso no rosto - Dumbledore olhou intensamente na direção de Snape, e seus olhos brilharam.- E eu espero que no próximo ano também nos encontremos aqui, independentemente do que acontecer nesse meio tempo.

Ao mesmo tempo, Snape franziu a testa, olhou para longe e parou sobre uma vela acesa em um castiçal.

Ah, e isso acontecerá muito, pensou Severus. O Lorde das Trevas estará morto e, finalmente, desaparecerá da sua vida para sempre. E para aumentar sua felicidade, também se livrará desse velho idiota ...

E Potter ...

A vela tremeluziu e diminuiu. Ficou mais escuro. E mais frio.

Potter também morrerá ... vai perecer ... e ele não poderá mais vê-lo ... Não mais.

Ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade, para afastar esse pensamento. O pensamento agora, neste momento, pareceu-lhe assim ... inimaginável.

* * *

Potter foi ter com ele logo após o jantar de Natal, trazendo com ele um saco cheio de lixo, que ele considerava maravilhosos. Severus concordou em deixar apenas uma pequena árvore de Natal colorida, que estava agora no meio da mesa em sua sala de estar, aparentemente porque o menino poderia não sobreviver se não tivesse nenhum de seus enfeites ali. Como se não os pudesse ver em todo o castelo. Afinal, era o suficiente apenas pôr o pé fora do escritório de Snape, para ser cercado por toda essa loucura. Ele não tinha a intenção de arrastar essas quinquilharias para dentro de suas câmaras.

Mas, aparentemente, Potter não precisava de muito para ser feliz, pois bastava apenas uma pequena árvore ornamental para que ele não conseguisse parar de olhar e sorrir nem por um momento.

E Severus poderia olhar para ele. Só para ele.

A alegria em seu rosto quando ele bebeu a cerveja amanteigada ... e quando viu a bola de cristal ... pensar que ele, Severus, deu-lhe essa alegria parecia tão... surreal.

Mas, apesar de tudo ... gostou disso.

Ele queria mais.

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, que bom que sua amiga entende você e está sempre do seu lado, independente do efeito que os capítulos causem em vc, srsrsr... as próximas partes serão maravilhosas, garanto.

Ah! hoje é o seu dia, parabéns, feliz aniversário!

**Renata**, a personalidade de Severus é de babar, não é? Perfeita, avalia e trata tudo com uma perícia e perspicácia impressionante, este homem deixa qualquer um de boca aberta! Que personalidade! Vai ser muito interessante a evolução do como Harry foi cativando o Mestre de Poções e o quanto ele quis negar isso para si mesmo. Eu ri na parte do "Severus, você é danado", eu disse: "Ô se é!". Ainda veremos muitos trechos hilários de Severus tentando renegar o que sente, muitos trechos que nos farão suspirar, alguns que nos farão ter hipertensão e outros que nos deixarão com uma dor no coração. É uma viagem e tanto essa, não? As autoras são perfeitas mesmo.


	72. Chapter 72

**A verdade parte 4**

O ar ondulava, mergulhado no calor e batimentos cardíacos altos. A sala encheu-se de uma névoa que distorcida ao redor, deixando a sala, antes escura, banhada por chamas escarlates em que ele não podia ver nada além do seu corpo brilhante, pulsando com esplendor fluindo do próprio ser, sentado no colo de Snape, Harry estava vestido com uma camisa vermelho-sangue, com a boca aberta buscando ar com dificuldade, com seu pênis pulsando na não quente e fechada de Severus.

- Bem, bem, não podemos permitir que você goze muito cedo ...- o homem sussurrou com voz rouca, tentando dar à sua voz um tom mais controlado para não denunciar sua impaciência que crepitava de forma mansa e com fome, que ele sentiu aumentar quando olhou para o garoto.

Mas ele não ia apressar. Ele queria cuidar dele corretamente, ele queria promover um prazer prolongado, para ver como a chama inflamada crescia mais e mais, ouvindo Potter ganir em lamento sem fim, Severus queria manter essa visão o mais tempo possível, queria ver as emoções que transbordavam do menino.

Ele pegou a gravata preta, lentamente, deslizando-a para baixo, afrouxando o suficiente para puxá-la e tirá-la sobre sua cabeça. Ele jogou-a no chão e, sem tirar os olhos do olhar vago de desejo, escondidos atrás dos óculos embaçados, levou as mãos para a camisa abotoada, desabotoando-a lentamente, um por um e devorando com os olhos cada centímetro da pele brilhante, saindo de debaixo das roupas. Ele finalmente chegou ao último botão que possibilitou que ele movesse o tecido para os lados, como uma cortina que escondia diante de seus olhos a visão tão desejada. Viu o que podia ficar admirando por horas. Dois mamilos escuros contra a pele brilhante, sem mácula, livre de cicatrizes e manchas, pequenos, o corpo de baixa estatura, um menino magro, que tão vividamente lembrava-lhe que tinha ... apenas 16 anos. Dezesseis anos, que precisava do Mestre, ele precisava da autoridade, precisava de uma mão forte, para lhe dar ar para respirar e agitar seu mundo. Mas lentamente descobriu-se que o mundo também está começando a tremer para Severus ...

Impacientemente escorregou a camisa por seus ombros, deixando-a cair para os cotovelos e ficar lá, contendo-se, de última hora, no impulso de se atirar sobre ele e, independentemente de qualquer coisa, apenas comê-lo. Na sua totalidade. Saboreando cada mordida. O gosto de juventude e devoção ilimitada, sabendo que não seria o suficiente para não querer isso de novo, poucas horas após saciar-se.

Mas em vez de devorá-lo, simplesmente levantou a mão, tocando a pele lisa no pescoço, ouvindo os suspiros que escapavam pela boca de Potter. Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando-lhe pleno acesso, e foi usado com prazer por Severus, passou suas mãos errantes, pescoço, ombros, clavícula, peito. Ele estava tão quente. Sempre tão caloroso ... Severus passou os dedos sobre o calor radiante da pele dele, sabendo que tudo, mesmo o menor pedaço dele... pertencia somente a ele. Só ele tinha o direito de tocá-lo. Só ele poderia aquecer suas mãos frias em seu calor. Só ele poderia ter Potter. Só ele poderia acariciá-lo, ele podia sentir cada cavidade de seu corpo sob os dedos para depois tentar se lembrar delas, juntamente com o seu doce aroma, aquecido por um calor pesado, saturando o ar com gemidos, jogando-os na escuridão da noite.

Para iluminar a escuridão ...

Tudo desapareceu, envolto numa pegajosa névoa carmim pesada, da qual os únicos sons que emanavam eram gemidos guturais, como animais famintos, ritmo cardíaco rápido, suspiros longos, misturados uns com os outros, respiração que escoava através de tudo, grossa, desejo e vontade de morder.

E, finalmente, por todo o rosto surgiu a inundação. O rosto de olhos bem abertos, verdes cheios de orgasmo e fogo arqueando o corpo esguio, se contorcendo nos seus joelhos ao ritmo das ondas de prazer transbordante.

Ele podia ver novamente como absolutamente tudo fluía de seu rosto, um prazer puro, tão intenso que parecia que lhe causava dor. Viu como os fios pretos de cabelo grudavam na testa empapada de suor e dos cantos das pálpebras trêmulas escorriam lágrimas. Como seus quadris ainda moviam-se, atirando as últimas gotas de sêmen. Como abria a boca para baixo e liberava um gemido de plena satisfação.

Tão perfeito ... tão malditamente perfeito.

Severus avidamente devorava a visão, esperando ... porque sabia que em um momento, apenas alguns segundos, ele receberia o melhor.

Ah sim, agora mesmo!

Esta maravilhosa expressão feliz no rosto, o sorriso inconsciente e o brilho nos olhos brilhantes se encontrando com os seus...viu tudo isso antes de Harry congelar e cair sobre ele com um suspiro, trêmulo em suas vestes.

Agora, quando Potter já estava saturado, Severus finalmente seria capaz de alimentar-se bem...

* * *

Severus ficou deitado de costas por um momento, olhando para o teto, tentando compensar a respiração. Podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Harry ao seu lado. Lentamente, virou a cabeça e olhou para ele. O menino estava de costas para ele, com os joelhos curvados. Sua pele clara brilhava com o suor. Os músculos exaustos estavam tremendo. Ele viu os ombros salientes e a longa fila da coluna, deslizando até a cruz. Ele olhou para baixo. Por entre suas nádegas fluía um líquido branco, espesso, instalando-se na roupa de cama preta.

Contaminando-o ... sujando.

Não. Não era assim que devia parecer. Ele deve brilhar. Ele deve brilhar.

Severus pegou sua varinha e sussurrou um feitiço de limpeza quase inaudível. O agudo cheiro de suor e sexo que irritava as narinas desapareceu. O esperma também.

O homem ergueu-se sobre um cotovelo e olhou para Harry deitado ao lado dele. Seu corpo tinha um brilho quase ofuscante ali no fundo do linho preto. E essa visão parecia para Severus algo... irreal. Ele não foi acostumado com isso. Com a presença de alguém em seu quarto. Mas Potter estava ali. Em sua cama. Uma presença calorosa e satisfeita, ao seu lado. E Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, quando ele se aproximou, estendeu a mão e tocou o cabelo escuro espalhados sobre a cama.

Ao mesmo tempo, o ar tornou-se quente e cheio de luz.

Os olhos de Severus estavam escondidos por uma névoa estranha, enquanto acariciava os negros fios molhados, deslizando suavemente as mechas entre os dedos e ouvindo o estremecimento da respiração de Harry, que estava lentamente se acalmando. Passou os dedos sobre o rosto suave e quente, acariciando seu rosto e a têmpora do menino. Sentiu o cheiro de baunilha e chocolate que parecia ainda mais intenso do que o habitual. Inconscientemente, ele moveu o rosto para mais perto do pescoço de Harry, o cabelo despenteado, roçava em seu nariz e inalou profundamente pelas narinas o cheiro incrível.

A sala ondulou cheia de luz e altos batimentos cardíacos que tornaram-se mais e mais rápidos, refletindo um eco em todo o quarto.

Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo nu colidir com o seu. O calor que parecia destilar através da sua pele para derreter seu coração e algo que devia ser sempre congelado. Algo no canto mais remoto de sua mente gritou. Gritava para ser dominado, então deu um passo atrás, se levantou e saiu, como sempre fazia, para prevenir, para não deixar nada pará-lo. Para sufocar no embrião tudo, mesmo a mais pequena faísca, que poderia imperceptivelmente criar ninho em sua alma.

Mas ... neste momento, estava muito chocado ao ouvir os gritos distantes.

É apenas uma noite. Apenas uma. Nada vai acontecer - ele pensou, ouvindo a respiração mais profunda, mais calma ao lado dele.

Parecia que o menino adormeceu. Em sua cama ...

Tinha que despertar.

Severus afastou o olhar de seu pescoço e franziu a testa.

Não deve deixá-lo dormir ali. Potter tem que voltar para o dormitório.

O homem fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios. Depois de um tempo a sala ficou mais fria, o nevoeiro estava lentamente diminuindo, e o vermelho desapareceu, sendo substituído pela escuridão úmida. Quando Severus abriu os olhos, não restava neles qualquer traço de emoção. Apenas a frieza impassível. Ele afastou sua mão e deu um passo atrás.

- É tarde. Você tem que voltar.

* * *

Quando Severus voltou do banheiro, Potter não só não se levantou, como não se vestiu e não saiu, mas... Ele adormeceu na cama. Tentou acordá-lo, mas o menino parecia estar tão exausto depois do sexo, que não tinha forças para levantar.

Então que ele fique. Pelo menos desta vez. Mas de manhã irá imediatamente tirá-lo dali. Não deixará Potter pensar que seu quarto era um maldito hotel.

No entanto, ocorreu algo que não o deixou esperar até de manhã, pois o menino acordou no meio da noite gritando.

Potter teve um pesadelo. Pesadelo, em que, como Severus deduziu, o menino viu a sua morte. Isso se deu, provavelmente pelas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Ele tentou acalmá-lo, mas Potter ficou tão abalado que pulou da cama e, tropeçando, correu para o banheiro.

Ele não saiu de lá. Por muito tempo. E tendo em conta a expressão de seu rosto, onde foram esculpidas marcas de um horror e desespero tão profundas que permaneceram diante dos olhos de Severus mesmo muito tempo depois do menino desaparecer em seu esconderijo ... começou a se preocupar.

Severus levantou-se e parou diante da porta do banheiro, olhando para ele e esperou ...

Lhe daria mais um minuto. Se Potter não saisse dali, ele mesmo o tiraria. Mesmo que à força.

Felizmente não foi preciso.

A maçaneta moveu-se e a porta se abriu.

Potter congelou na porta, olhando Severus com surpresa. Mas antes que ele pudesse desviar os olhos, o homem conseguiu ver a expressão de seus olhos ... e algo dentro dele levantou-se. Bruscamente e de forma desagradável.

- Me desculpe, eu acordei você. - o menino murmurou baixinho, empurrando um olhar para o chão. - Eu não queria. Podemos ir dormir agora.

Sem levantar a cabeça olhou de lado para tentar evitá-lo, mas, em seguida, Severus viu suas próprias mãos estenderem-se para ele, e um sussurro suave sair de sua boca:

- Vem cá.

Atraiu-o para seu corpo e apertou-o contra o peito, prendeu-o em seus braços e ouviu um suspiro tranquilo, que escapou da boca de Harry.

Ele não sabia que impulso o fez fazer isso. Mas colocou-se a apertá-lo, sentindo seu calor contra ele, o corpo magro, que de certa forma surpreendente ... também o aqueceu.

Por um instante houve silêncio. Quebrado apenas pelos seus batimentos cardíacos líquidos.

- Você não vai me deixar ... não é?- Ouviu a pergunta incerta com a voz trêmula.

Potter estava com medo. Por ele. A ideia de que alguém tivesse medo por ele, parecia irracional. Irrealista.

Todos que o conheciam sabiam que Severus pode cuidar de si mesmo. Apenas se importavam em dar as ordens e receber os resultados esperados. Não importava a que preço. Não queriam saber se morreria, ou apenas ganharia mais uma cicatriz. Ninguém parecia incomodado. Ele não tinha isso de ninguém. Ele aprendeu a não se importar.

Mas de repente apareceu Potter. Junto com sua sensibilidade e devoção de jovem ingênuo. A única pessoa que ...

Severus afastou-se e libertou-o das suas garras, agarrando o rosto dele com as mãos erguendo-o. Quando mergulhou nos olhos verdes cheios de medo, o ar ondulou preenchendo-se de brilho.

- Não, não vou. Foi apenas um sonho.- disse ele calmamente.

- Promete? - A voz do menino parecia desesperada como se o simples pensamento de que ele poderia perder Severus parecesse ... inimaginável.

E Severus sentiu um pensamento rastejar-se em sua cabeça sem ser convidado...

Se alguma coisa der errado e ele falhar em levar o menino para o Lorde das Trevas, ou não preparar a poção ... então o sonho de Potter se provará profético.

O brilho desbotou, ofuscado pela escuridão iminente.

Permaneceu apenas o inevitável frio.

- Eu prometo - Severus repetiu, cedendo à escuridão que fluía pelas paredes e teto. - Sua preocupação é tola, Potter. - Snape soltou seu rosto e se endireitou. A escuridão já chegou a seus pés. - Agora volte para a cama. Eu acho que você não quer ficar aqui até de manhã mergulhado em autopiedade.

Harry sorriu levemente.

- Não - disse ele.

- E isto é novo - o homem bufou, afastando-se dele e virando a cabeça. - Você adora sentir pena de si mesmo.

Ele sentiu o aperto na garganta dos dedos frios da cólera. Ele tinha a impressão de que eles estavam tentando destruí-lo.

Por que Potter tinha que complicar tudo? Por que ele teve que manifestar a preocupação patética e inútil que ninguém nunca manifestou por ele? Por que Severus o deixou ficar ali? Ele não precisava acordar no meio da noite com uma de suas crises. E isso era inútil. Não traz nada, exceto ... agitação. Restauraria seu equilíbrio.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram com surpresa.

- Não era nada importante - ele disse defensivamente. - Foi apenas um sonho ruim. Eu lhe disse que é melhor a gente dormir.

- É bom, porque já banquei sua babá por tempo suficiente - Severus respondeu acidamente.

A raiva fervia. Mordia. Reaparecia.

Potter era o culpado. Culpado por Severus perder o controle com ele. Por ter feito ele segui-lo, confortá-lo, e chamar de volta, em vez tirá-lo dali. Esse menino tinha muito mais poder do que ele pensava.

E a sua luz teimosa atingia os locais que deviam permanecer para sempre no escuro.

* * *

No laboratório, não havia tristeza. Havia só uma luz de uma vela sobre uma das prateleiras, uma figura alta vestida de Comensal da Morte emergia da escuridão.

Severus estava sobre a Penseira, limpando sua mente. Cuidadosamente extraia com a varinha todos os pensamentos e memórias perigosas e colocava-as entre outras fitas de ouro. As memórias na bacia flutuavam à superfície, criando imagens sobrepostas. Potter no seu colo. Em sua cama. Pressionado nele. Masturbando-se para ele. Feliz.

A temperatura na sala pareceu cair mais e mais com cada fita colocada na penseira. Gelo caia nas prateleiras e garrafas em volta, como acontecia quando apareciam dementadores por perto. A única parte da sala que não era coberta com gelo, era a Penseira. Emanava calor como se sugasse a luz e calor para seu interior.

Snape guardou a varinha e se endireitou.

Ele estava pronto.

* * *

Tem sido sempre doloroso. A Mente do Lorde das Trevas era como uma lâmina. Lançava-se em linha reta, e penetrava por todos os guardas da sua, e deixava para trás uma longa ferida. Era selvagem, áspero e massacrava. E o riso ... era como cacos de vidro que ficavam presos no seu cérebro e picavam mesmo muito tempo depois, quando o riso já tinha passado.

Ele sempre ria quando via as memórias de Severus e podia ver seu maior inimigo ... quebrado, subjugado, dominado ... e ficou especialmente encantado com a memória, em que Potter estava de ajoelhado sobre a mesa na sala de estar de Severus, amarrado e imobilizado, gritando de dor, enquanto o homem transava com ele duramente e sem remorso. Sim, essa visão o Lorde das Trevas valorizou mais. E Severus sentiu claramente a sua satisfação.

- Perfeito - sussurrou, quando ele finalmente saiu da mente de Severus, apoiado em sua cadeira e sorrindo com satisfação.

Severus precisou de tempo para se recuperar. Ele sentiu sua mente dolorosamente latejar em fendas formadas em lugares onde o Lorde das Trevas afundou suas garras. Ele piscou algumas vezes, lutando contra as tonturas. Sempre após a penetração ele sentia como se tivesse sido despojado de todos os guardas. Como se sua mente tivesse sido contaminada e começasse a apodrecer e se decompor por dentro, enchendo todos os cantos com escuridão densa, invadindo todos os lugares.

- Mas parece-me que as suas últimas memórias, tornaram-se ... mais pobres - continuou o Lorde das Trevas, apertando os olhos e cravando um olhar perfurante em Severus.

- Eu decidi limitar os contatos com o menino a um mínimo. É barulhento e intrusivo. Porque sua presença realmente atrasa e dificulta o trabalho sobre a poção - Severus respondeu suavemente, olhando fixamente à frente. - Mas se você quiser, senhor, eu posso sair mais vezes com ele. - No momento em que Severus disse estas palavras, em seu rosto apareceu uma expressão fugaz de desgosto.

O Lorde das Trevas olhou para ele atentamente por um momento, então respondeu:

- Deixo a decisão para você, Severus. O que importa é apenas que o menino não esteja se afastando de você. Não importa como você faça isso, mas quando chegar a hora, deve ir com você em seu colo, e não hesite em fazer cada comando seu.

- E assim será - Severus respondeu, balançando a cabeça e deixando a boca esticada em um sorriso de escárnio.

- E como vai o seu progresso com a poção? Você já obteve a essência dos mortos?

- Eu estou trabalhando nisso. Entrei em contato com um dos melhores caçadores de fantasmas do Reino Unido. Deve conseguir o que pedi, imediatamente após o Ano Novo. Aparentemente, há maior possibilidade na Véspera de Ano Novo, quando tudo está a morrer, para nascer de novo no dia seguinte.

O Lorde das Trevas acenou com a cabeça em aprovação.

- Excelente. Se houver algum problema, me informe imediatamente.

- Claro, meu Senhor. - Severus curvou-se no mesmo momento em que ele ouviu uma voz levantada:

- Rabicho!

A porta se abriu e caiu dentro um homem, baixo e trêmulo.

- Sim, meu Senhor?

- Traga-me, Bellatrix e Blackwood.

- Farei imediatamente, meu Senhor.

Nem um momento havia se passado quando a porta se abriu novamente e Bella entrou na sala, e logo atrás seu primo, alto e poderosamente construído.

- O senhor nos chamou, ó Senhor? - Perguntou a mulher, inclinando-se sobre a cintura e olhando com adoração para Voldemort. Seus olhos pousaram por um momento em Severus e ele sentiu seu olhar cheio de entusiasmo e curiosidade. O Lorde das Trevas, lhe disse que contou a Bellatrix sobre seu plano, por ela há muito tempo ter lhe provado ser a mais fiel a ele. Ele fez isso para que Severus pudesse contar com sua ajuda para obter qualquer um dos componentes cuja obtenção fosse mais problemática ou que exigisse ir mais longe.

Severus não estava feliz com isso. Sabia que Bellatrix só iria perturbá-lo. A mulher gostava muito de buscar detalhes sobre sua missão e não deixava de atormentá-lo em toda reunião, forçando-o a fazer relatos com os detalhes mais picantes sobre o que ele fazia com Potter, e depois ridicularizava o menino, fazendo comentários em tom gotejante de desgosto.

O Lorde das Trevas olhou para os três Comensais da Morte em pé na frente dele e disse:

- Eu quero discutir com vocês os detalhes do próximo ataque. Eu não mencionei durante a reunião de hoje porque decidi que esse será realizado por vocês três.

Bellatrix proferiu um grito de prazer, e Blackwood sorriu feio. Apenas Severus manteve um rosto de pedra.

- Queimem Hampstone - continuou o Lorde das Trevas. - Vocês têm que fazer grandes danos. Realizem um show espetacular. Arrancam a pele antes de matar para dificultar a identificação.- um sorriso cruel apareceu no rosto de Voldemort. - Eu quero que o mundo bruxo lembre por um longo tempo desse presente de Natal que eu preparei para eles ...

* * *

Uma sombra estava se movendo através dos corredores de Hogwarts. Num momento, entrava num círculo de luz, ao passar pelas tochas colocadas sobre a parede, e depois mergulhava um tempo de novo na escuridão. A capa preta esvoaçava atrás dele, parecendo cobrir a passagem com uma faixa de escuridão gelada. Deslizou diretamente para as masmorras. Ele finalmente chegou à porta da frente de seu escritório. Sussurrou a senha e entrou. Passou pelo gabinete em vários passos e logo se viu na sala de estar. Os elfos acenderam o fogo na lareira, mas quando o homem entrou no quarto, as chamas foram diminuídas e o ar resfriou.

Fez o seu caminho em direção ao bar, passando a mão escura num copo e baixando a cabeça. Em seu rosto comprimido podia-se ver uma indignação forte. Seus olhos se assemelhavam a cristais de gelo, que refletiam ... engasgo, fúria quase desesperada. E o sorriso perverso no rosto do Lorde das Trevas.

Ainda assim tudo era pouco para eles. Ainda queriam mais memórias, mais e mais para fazer festa com elas, para revelar Potter humilhado ... ririam dele.

Severus cerrou os punhos. E bateu-o na bancada, soltando um rugido como de um animal enlouquecido.

Ele ainda ouvia a risada do Lorde em sua cabeça. Dele e de Bellatrix. Ele não conseguia se livrar deles. Perseguiam-no desde sua volta da reunião.

_"Severus, em seu lugar, desinfetaria o pau cada vez que eu o colocasse na bunda daquele moleque sujo! Pode pegar alguma coisa dele ... Por exemplo, alguns ... sentimentos."_

Os olhos negros pareciam romperem-se.

Seu corpo respondeu automaticamente, passando para uma raiva incontrolável, derrubou todos os objetos que estavam na mesa. O espaço foi preenchido com o som do bater de vidro.

E ao mesmo tempo, Severus sentiu um calor em seu bolso. Inconscientemente, ele passou a mão na pedra e puxou-a com a mão trêmula ao rosto, e leu a mensagem:

"Boa noite, Severus."

Por um momento, apenas se ergueu e ficou olhando para a pedra, sem se mover. Depois de um tempo ele fechou as pálpebras cegas, e relaxou os ombros. O fogo na lareira tremeluzia, e o ar foi aquecido. A escuridão começou a ceder. Risos. Emoções perfuradas, deram lugar à tranquilidade calmante. As mãos deixaram de tremer. Quando ele abriu os olhos, não havia mais um traço do gelo que o invadiu. Derreteu.

O homem levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu laboratório. Ele colocou a pedra no bolso e se moveu lentamente em direção à estante, e quando ela se afastou, revelando a entrada, fez o seu caminho direto para a Penseira. Ele parou e olhou para ela vendo uma faixa dourada se contorcendo, viu seu rosto, sentindo o calor. Retirou as mãos, pressionadas na borda da bacia.

Ele queria tocar no fogo. Mais uma vez, senti-lo dentro de si. Senti-lo derramando nele como um rio selvagem. Para preenchê-lo novamente.

E ele fez isso. Ele se abaixou, mergulhando o rosto na penseira, e permitindo a viagem calorosa.

* * *

O olhar de Severus estava fixo em Harry, que mantinha um livro nas mãos e parecia estar completamente absorvido na leitura. Mas Severus sabia que era apenas um pretexto. Porque tudo aquilo era apenas para tentá-lo. O colarinho aberto, que revelava uma pele clara e lisa, o convidou a afundar seus dentes nela. Gravata torta desleixada, camisa amassada, as pernas muito espaçadas.

Tão insolentemente licencioso... Realmente, o que ele imaginava?

O olhar de Severus deslocou-se para mais e mais, parando nos lábios de Potter que o menino lambia de vez em quando.

Tentando-o, descaradamente o provocava ... Que perverso, malicioso, ardiloso ...

Harry virou a página e mais uma vez lambeu os lábios, mordendo-os.

Severus reprimiu um gemido quando a calça tornou-se apertada. Ele desejou que aqueles lábios se apertassem ao redor de seu pênis. Ele queria afundar em água quente, no úmido e maravilhoso e ver o olhar lascivo, olhando para ele por trás dos óculos embaçados de vapor, a partir dessa imagem, ele quase gozou. Ele queria ... inferno, por que não basta levantar-se e tomá-lo?

Levantou-se quase em silêncio.

As chamas, há muito já lambiam seus pés, e a capa, agora espalhavam-se por todo o tapete, criando um incêndio florestal. Não tirou os olhos de Harry, Severus enfiou a mão na braguilha e lentamente a abriu, puxando o pênis de suas calças, pálido distendido. Ele estava tão quente que quase queimou a sua mão e, piscava muito de necessidade de mergulhar nesses lábios úmidos entreabertos...

Como num transe, atravessou o incêndio florestal, sem tirar os olhos da boca de Harry. Um momento, só mais um momento para aprofundar-se neles, matar a sede que estava o desintegrando. Em um momento sentiria-se aliviado ...

Assim que ele se encontrou com Harry, tirou rapidamente o livro das suas mãos, enquanto com outra mão agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para a ereção, e vendo os olhos verdes ampliarem em surpresa, e abrir seus lábios ... Severus rangeu os dentes, sufocando um gemido, ele viu como seu pênis deslizou na boca ávida, centímetro por centímetro, mergulhando mais e mais em um ambiente aconchegante, sentindo a umidade acolhê-lo e, finalmente, alcançou a garganta, e Potter levantou os olhos, procurando seu olhar e tudo dissolveu-se e ao mesmo tempo tudo se perdeu num mar de fogo, com um calor inundando cada pensamento que pudesse distorcer esse momento. Em seguida, foi queimado de forma eficiente.

* * *

Mais uma vez, ele fez.

Ele olhou para Potter sentado na cadeira em frente dele, mais uma vez querendo saber como isso aconteceu? Como o menino passava agora todo o seu tempo livre em seus aposentos, comportando-se tão livremente como se estivesse no seu dormitório? Como foi que lentamente esqueceu o que é passar noites em solidão? Como foi que aconteceu o fato de que a presença de Potter ... deixou de irritá-lo? Como começou a aceitá-lo? E ainda mais ... começou a ... desejar.

A consciência disso o congelou, mas ele tinha que chamar os bois pelos nomes: era descontrole.

Potter era muito incômodo para sua mente. Ele realmente deixou-o aproximar-se dele. Em algum momento ele perdeu a vigilância, não percebendo o quão profundamente Potter já ... quebrou, como a água, que, embora pareça ser fraca e inofensiva, teimosa e persistentemente, dia após dia corroia a rocha. E mesmo que à primeira vista não visse qualquer alteração, um dia descobre-se que a água corrente perfurou numa medida em que a qualquer momento, corre-se o risco de um colapso. Mas, então, é geralmente tarde demais para pará-lo.

Sim. Saiu muito do controle.

Mas o problema era que o lugar inteiro estava repleto de Potter. E ainda que Severus tentasse afastar, o menino sempre voltava. Ele nunca conheceu alguém assim. Assim tão malditamente ... cativante. Ainda se espantava com sua sensibilidade incomum. Como é possível que alguém que foi criado com antipatia e aversão por trouxas, alguém que passou grande parte de sua infância sem experimentar sentimentos calorosos, alguém que muitas vezes teve que lutar pela sobrevivência, desde cedo, alguém cuja vida tantas vezes já ficou pendurada por um fio, alguém que o mundo bruxo inteiro sabia o nome, colocando um peso sobre seus ombros, provavelmente um bruxo veterano... não sairia... sem grande desnaturamento. Como é possível que ele consiga preservar para si uma sensibilidade extraordinária? Mesmo com tudo isso, ele brilhava como uma luz, onipresente em toda a imundície? Não se permitindo envolver pelas trevas? Todos os outros em seu lugar já teriam há muito tempo sucumbido às trevas.

Ele tinha isso nele mais do que suficiente e era bem ciente desse problema, mas não iria combatê-la. As trevas era parte dele. Estava tão profundamente enraizada em sua alma, pois não podia escapar-lhe, exceto se juntamente com a vida. Aceitava-a. Às vezes, deixava-a assumir o controle sobre si mesmo, e, em seguida, feria e torturava, deleitando-se com isso. Ele alimentava-a, até que, saturado, deixava recuar, mas depois de algum tempo, enchia-o novamente com fome ... Sempre foi o suficiente para manter todos na linha ... mas depois veio o menino de dezesseis anos com uma cicatriz na testa, que lhe permitiu um outro alimento ... Entregou-se à vontade, recebeu golpe após golpe, alimentando a sua escuridão... não ia embora. Ele ainda voltava. Juntamente com a sua luz.

Era... incompreensível.

Mas tinha que ser interrompido. Logo que possível, antes que fosse tarde demais. Deve livrar-se dele. A presença de Potter a acompanhá-lo por todos os lugares, emanando de cada canto de seus aposentos. Com devoção incondicional. Este cheiro maldito que invadia as suas narinas cada vez que Potter aconchegava-se a ele. Isto lhe dava ... fraquezas.

Deve colocar uma barragem que vai parar a invasão indesejada impedindo que a água invada ainda mais profundo, mais e mais. Iria cortá-la. Enfraquecer sua força. Para reforçar as paredes que desmoronavam. Nunca irá permitir que se quebrem, porque mesmo a menor rachadura em combinação com a pressão empurrando-a ... pode se transformar em um buraco que não será capaz de reparar.

* * *

Severus inclinava o vidro para beber o resto do uísque, mas no mesmo momento ele ouviu um barulho de passos se aproximando da porta. Potter estaria com ele imediatamente. Iria estender as mãos para abraçá-lo, se inclinaria para sentar no colo dele, mais uma vez se sentiria confortável em entrar em seu espaço, juntamente com o seu calor e cheiro ... mas Severus foi mais rápido.

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, rejeitando as mãos estendidas e empurrando o braço dele, e sem dizer uma palavra foi em direção ao bar, onde ele pegou uma garrafa e começou a derramar no seu copo outra porção de álcool.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele ouviu um sussurro abafado pelas suas costas. - Por que você me evita? Por que você está fugindo de mim?

No ar há cristais de gelo surgiram. O homem pôs a sua mão sobre o gargalo da garrafa.

- Que bobagem você está falando novamente, Potter? - Questionou com tom de zombaria, para disfarçar. - Você tem um imaginação, provavelmente, demasiadamente fértil, porque você vê coisas que não existem. Você poderia, então, andar de mãos dadas com a Srta Lovegood.

Por um instante houve silêncio. Parecia que ele foi capaz de silenciá-lo. Não por muito tempo. Ele sabia que Potter não ia desistir tão facilmente, mas ele não achava que ... atacaria. É como descobrir que as ovelhas começaram a ... morder.

- Você me acha um idiota! Você acha que eu não tenho notado, como você me trata? Que não percebi como você evita a intimidade, não quer me cobrir, não quer sequer olhar para mim sem ser com ares de zombaria? Você acha que eu não percebi que alguma coisa mudou? Eu não entendo o porquê. O que aconteceu? Eu quero que você explique isso para mim!

Cristais de gelo se transformaram em chamas. Tão frias que quase eram pretas. A escuridão rastejava na parede. Espessa e sufocante.

Que direito tinha esse garoto de pedir explicações a ele? O que ele explicaria sobre isso? Que estava perguntando isso a uma besta que, em sua inocência, tentou domar, e depois se surpreendeu ao saber que o animal ainda tem dentes e que pode morder? De que era a única vítima para o abate e que Severus não deve o livrar das amarras para não chegar muito perto dele? E agora que está com uma parte de fora da gaiola, o obrigava a usar uma vara. Ele devia mostrar-lhe o seu lugar e colocá-lo de volta ao canto em que pertence.

Ele virou-se lentamente, deixando a escuridão ir para dentro dele, foi penetrado pelas chamas que cresceram ainda mais frias, transformando-se quase em pingentes de gelo.

- Eu não tenho que explicar nada para você, Potter - ele falou lentamente. - Não lhe ocorreu que eu simplesmente não queria sua proximidade?

- E quem aqui diz um monte de mentiras! - Harry quase gritou. - A menos que você queira me explicar, eu não o procurarei mais. Deixe-me saber quando você decidir. - Ele virou-se zangado agarrou a parte de trás do manto e caminhou em direção à saída.

- Volte aqui, Potter! - Severus rugiu. O menino parou e virou-se incerto. - Não o deixarei ir. Sente-se!

Por um momento, Potter simplesmente olhou para ele com o rosto pintado de medo e indecisão, que lentamente deu lugar à raiva acumulada nele. Finalmente ele se virou e caminhou até a cadeira, caindo pesadamente sobre ela e cravando um olhar expectante para Severus.

O homem relaxou. Ele o tinha na mão. Agora, ele poderia atacar, ele poderia desferir um golpe que pudesse fazer o brilho nos olhos verdes finalmente desaparecer. Deve feri-lo de modo que ele perda toda a esperança e nunca tente subir. Deve picar-lhe tão profundamente que ele nunca se aproxime tão perto novamente... Deve tratá-lo como se ele significasse nada ...

Severus olhou para o relógio. Era tempo suficiente. Lambeu os lábios, dirigiu a face dura, mantendo um olhar o mais peçonhento que conseguiu alimentar, e falou com voz fria:

- Sua detenção acaba de terminar, Sr. Potter. Você pode ir embora.

Ele viu os olhos de Harry ampliarem em descrença e ... decepção. E dor. Ele sabia que feriu.

Ele sorriu com satisfação zombando.

Os lábios de Potter enrolaram em uma linha estreita, o queixo começou a tremer. Severus só viu quando o garoto se levantou, pegou seu manto e saiu correndo da sala, batendo a porta.

Perfeito. Que assim seja. Ele não precisava dele. Ele não precisa de suas garantias ingênuas, de suas promessas. Sua presença. Ele não precisa desses gestos sentimentais, sorrisos bobos, ou seus olhos olhando com adoração para ele, que só servia para encobrir seu propósito em sua mente.

Não. Tudo que ele precisa agora é ... beber.

* * *

Quando ele viu Potter no café da manhã do dia seguinte ... quase engasgou. Ah, ele sabia muito bem como o garoto pode ser impulsivo, e como as coisas o afetavam, mas ... mas a condição em que Potter estava... Foi como um golpe. Como dar um soco na traqueia e Severus, por algum tempo, realmente teve problema com a respiração, ele olhou para os arranhões no rosto, bandagem encharcada de sangue em sua mão direita, um grande hematoma sob o olho ...

Naquele momento ele quis agarrá-lo pelo casaco, puxá-lo para fora do Grande Salão e perguntar: _por que você fez isso? Por que você sempre tem que ser tão sensível? Por que tem que ser tão frágil, e obrigá-lo a sentir esta ... essa ... torção, mordendo-o por dentro?_ Agitação, que não podia deixá-lo mais, que uma vez o levou a enviar-lhe uma mensagem, segui-lo correndo pelo corredor, apesar de tê-lo posto fora.

Mas Potter sempre conseguiu encontrar alguma maneira para que Severus não conseguisse se livrar dele ...

* * *

Os olhos verdes olharam para ele com amargura e ressentimento, tão grave que Severus sentiu quase tocar-lhe na pele. Isso fazia tudo dentro dele se torcer, mordendo suas entranhas e querer sair dele, lançar-se na tristeza para ser devorado. Seu pênis já quase pulsava em suas calças. Estendeu a mão para ele, libertando-o de dentro da calça, e sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de vidro, ele encontrou a mão pequena de Potter e levou-a a sua ereção com sede. O garoto de repente puxou o ar, quando seus dedos quentes tocaram a pele lisa, quente e apertada em torno do membro. Seus olhos brilhantes atraíram uma sombra ainda mais amarga, e os lábios foram apertados, e Severus sentiu-se ficar mais duro.

- Vamos lá - ele sussurrou encorajando.

Potter começou a mover sua mão. E no momento em que sua mão começou a se mover na ereção vibrante, tudo começou a girar em torno, as primeiras gotas de vermelho se derramaram.

- Por que você faz isso? - De repente, ouviu a reprovação, em palavras calmas. - Por que você me trata assim? Eu ... Eu faria qualquer coisa para você e você sabe disso. Então, por que me dá em troca só ... feridas sangrentas? – o lamento corria pela boca do menino, como a lava corria diretamente para a ereção pulsante de Severus, aquecendo-a e irritando. O homem gemeu e inclinou-se contra a parede apoiando-se nos antebraços postos de cada lado da cabeça de Harry, empurrando-o e empurrando os quadris. - Ninguém nunca vai desejá-lo assim. Ninguém nunca vai olhar para você dessa maneira. Você não entende isso? Quando ontem me tratou daquele jeito... Você sabe como eu me senti? O que tem a dizer sobre isso?

Severus mordeu o lábio.

Ele queria responder-lhe. Ele queria dizer a ele para, finalmente, parar de sentir pena de si mesmo, para parar de lhe atormentar com suas expectativas infantis, abandonar sua convicção irritante, que pelo menos por um momento lhe dê paz, porque ele não consegue se concentrar com ele por perto. Ele queria dizer a ele que estava tudo fora de controle novamente e que ele queria se embriagar. Queria dizer que, num todo, ele se atreveu a entrar na sua vida sem ser convidado, ele tinha que ficar longe dele. Ele queria dizer a ele que ele é apenas um menino, que quer o homem errado.

Mas de seus lábios saiu apenas uma frase:

- Mais rápido.

A mão de Harry acelerou. E depois de algum tempo, moveu a posição, e começou a acariciar a ponta úmida. Severus mordeu o lábio até o sangue e quase deu um gemido abafado.

_Ah, sim! Isso mesmo! Simplesmente fantástico!_

Para cima e para baixo e mais uma vez, e os dedos quentes tão perfeitamente irritantes na cabeça de seu pênis, coletando gotas de esperma.

As mãos de Harry acariciando sua ereção fez com que lentamente perdesse seus sentidos. O menino lhe fitava com um olhar tão amargurado como se Severus fosse o causador de todo o mal do mundo.

- Ou talvez você quer me ouvir falar de outra coisa? - Perguntou numa voz baixa e rouca -. Talvez queira me ouvir falar sobre como quebrei a estátua, e como seu desmembramento feriu o meu rosto todo, mas no geral não senti nada, porque a dor no meu peito era tão grande que afogou o sofrimento físico? Quer que eu fale?- Ele apertou mais a ereção palpitante de calor radiante.

Sim, era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Que ele se lembre que é vil e perverso, que é desprovido de escrúpulos, capaz apenas de infligir dor, vilão ... assim ele nunca vai esquecer, o que terá que fazer. Para não esquecer que isto é tudo uma ilusão, que terá de ser destruído ... e que ele mesmo terá que destruí-lo. Para não esquecer a forma em que agia antes de Potter aparecer em sua vida, porque em breve será o mesmo outra vez ... e nunca será capaz de sussurrar grunhido torturado:

- Potter ...

- E você pode me dizer como se sente quando você me trata assim? - Continuou Harry, suas mãos se movendo mais rápido. - Como você sente me machucando e me jogando num redemoinho de dor? Diga como sente uma grande satisfação quando você me humilha e observa a minha queda? Você pode me dizer o quanto você gosta de me machucar?

A explosão de chamas quentes no quarto foi súbita e violenta. Bancos e cadeiras que estavam na sala giravam em torno deles e corriam a uma velocidade vertiginosa. As paredes estavam cobertas de vermelho.

Só mais um momento. Permita-se um pouco de ilusão, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo antes de voltar para seus aposentos para continuar a poção. Use um pouco de tempo olhando esses olhos amargurados em fogo olhando-o, olhos que viu tantas vezes... e que queria ver de novo.

Apenas por um momento.

* * *

Acima das casas subiu um brilho de fogo, iluminando a área na escuridão. O ar encheu-se de gritos, gritos de dor, medo e sofrimento desesperado. Silhuetas vestidas de negro foram movendo-se como sombras entre corpos queimados, dilacerados ou torturados deitados na rua, seguindo um punhado de sobreviventes trouxas que tentavam fugir.

Severus desviou o olhar para o chão, onde um homem era queimado vivo como uma tocha, e depois olhou para a rua. A morte não poupou ninguém. Ele viu uma jovem mulher ser puxada pelos cabelos por um Comensal que arrastou-a atrás dele no chão. Ele ouviu seu choro desesperado, mas provavelmente a dor não era a causa, e sim uma criança de dois anos morta que a mulher estava segurando pela perna, puxando-a para trás, como se ainda acreditasse que não era tarde demais. Mas era. Severus tinha visto o rastro de sangue brilhando na fogueira, que serpenteava pelo chão atrás deles.

- Pomocaaaaarrrggghhh!

Severus virou-se apenas no momento em que um rapaz com cabelo preto desgrenhado se lançava em sua direção. Seu impulso espirrou sangue em sua máscara branca e roupa, com as quais o homem estava vestido. Severus o pegou sem querer e, ao mesmo tempo, toda a área foi mergulhada na escuridão, onde a única luz provinha da expressão de horror petrificada no rosto do menino e ... o cabelo escuro despenteado, tão familiar ... e... Severus foi subitamente atingido por uma visão na qual o azul-claro que desvanecia naqueles olhos, mudavam para a cor verde-esmeralda, escondida atrás de óculos redondos, e teve a impressão de que algo o agarrava pelo pescoço e tentava puxá-lo para um pântano lamacento de trevas, em que ele se ajoelhou, segurando em seus braços o corpo inerte, morto ...

É assim que se parecerá? Será assim que segurará Potter, quando o Lorde das Trevas sugar o seu poder e a vida?

- Largue-o aí no chão - ele ouviu um chiado perfurar através da escuridão que tomava conta de tudo. Mas parecia que soava por trás de uma parede de vidro. Gritos, chamas, sangue jorrando. Sua própria mão flutuava lançando maldições. O corpo de uma mulher chafurdava em agonia no gramado. Blackwood ria retumbante cheio de satisfação.

Mas apesar de toda a tortura circundante, Severus ainda podia ver apenas os cabelos escuros e olhos cheios de vazio. Ele não era capaz de romper com a visão. Até que veio a ele a voz de Blackwood, que falava uma palavra familiar:

- ... Potter em suas mãos, nos permita nos divertir um pouco com ele...

Severus afastou o olhar do corpo deitado no chão e virou lentamente a cabeça para o homem de pé ao lado dele. O ar encheu em explosão gelada.

- Não me diga que você não sentiu durante todos estes anos vontade de agarrá-lo – o Comensal da Morte continuou. - Imagine como seria... desnudar o "Garoto de Ouro", seu "Maravilhoso", "Esperança do mundo bruxo," a porcaria do "Escolhido" ... Derrubá-lo no chão, esmagá-lo, para imprimir-lhe tanta dor com a qual nunca pôde ter imaginado e depois fodê-lo até a perda da consciência, como uma vez fizemos ... Oh, vai ser uma coisa bonita! - Da boca de Blackwood estouraram risos guturais como um chiado.

Os olhos do homem não se mexeram. Mas algo escondido por trás deles, se agitou, possesso de fúria como se estivesse tentando sair e se lançar na garganta do homem de pé ao lado dele. Ele iria rasgá-lo em pedaços.

Severus já podia ver através de sua imaginação. Ele via Blackwood contorcendo-se a seus pés preso em dor, submetido à tortura mais terrível. Ele via-o perder a vida lentamente, e com ele também o desejo que ele se atreveu a sentir.

Não tocará nele. Ele nunca sequer chegará perto dele, não, nunca. Em geral, só ele tem o direito de respirar o mesmo ar de Potter. Caminhar na mesma terra. De ficar ao lado dele.

Mataria-o ali mesmo. Severus preferia nem pensar, nesse momento, nem mesmo por um segundo, o que ele poderia fazer com Potter... mas teve que se conter. Havia muitas testemunhas nas proximidades.

- Você vai fazer isso? - Severus perguntou, sem tirar o olhar pensativo de Blackwood, mas o outro Comensal ignorou completamente, então teceu o seu discurso com os olhos brilhantes, de emoção vingativa:

- Serei o primeiro da fila para invadir sua entrada virgem...

Snape deu um passo em direção a ele. A grama congelada rangeu sob as botas.

_Você já está morto, Blackwood ... é só uma questão de tempo._

- Mal posso esperar, para ver isso, Blackwood.

* * *

Ele só queria voltar para seus aposentos e relaxar. Lavar todo o mau cheiro e sujeira que cobria seu manto. Limpar a sua mente das imagens que lhe preenchiam, queria se limpar dessa sujeira, tirar o manto e a crosta de sangue, e depois pegar uma garrafa de uísque ficar diante do calor de outras memórias da penseira e beber gole por gole, a bebida, enquanto ele relaxa até está pronto para se jogar de volta para o fogo ...

Mas quando ele cruzou o limiar de suas câmaras, ele ouviu um barulho atrás dele ... afastou-se com a varinha preparada para se defender e viu... Potter.

Não queria ver Potter. Não agora, não agora, quando a estrutura de sua mente, após um dia inteiro fingindo ser assassino e desempenhando vários papéis diferentes já fora fortemente erodida ... quando ele sabia que bastava apenas um choque poderoso para que não pudesse mais sustentá-la ... e que tudo acabaria em desastre.

Ele tentou se livrar dele. Ele tentou de tudo. Mas Potter não o deixou. Ele não queria ir, ele não iria deixá-lo sozinho. Permanecia ali teimosamente agarrado a sua teimosia, tolice e ingenuidade ridícula, e até mesmo depois que Severus começou a lançar maldições contra ele, mesmo assim ... ele não se foi. Como a luz, que não se pode de modo algum ser posta para fora, e isso doía, não adiantava por a mão na frente dos olhos e fingir que assim a extraiu e resgatou-se a escuridão, e a luz não existe mais.

E isso estava piorando o aperto no peito, não dava para fingir que isso também não existia.

- Eu não quero morrer ... – o sussurro de Harry era extremamente baixo, mas suficiente para fazer uma destruição devastadora entre seus demônios. Um cadáver a seus pés ... cabelos escuros espalhados na grama ... Ainda assim, os olhos baços ... e depois de tudo ...

... O vazio.

E nada além.

Ele conseguiu se conter no último minuto. Ele focou no olhar de Potter sentado no chão, e pressionou ainda mais forte a mão sobre sua varinha, ele a apontou entre os olhos do menino.

- Não, você não é a única vítima nesta guerra, Potter - ele disse com voz arrastada, quase sem o controle de sua voz. - Não é o primeiro, e nem o último. Você acha que todos aqueles que morreram, também não queriam viver? Você acha que isso iria tornar sua vida um sacrifício? Você acha que só você tem que sacrificar algo mais próximo de você!

Quase engasgou quando ele percebeu o que ele acabou de dizer, na verdade, gritou na cara Potter.

Mas, felizmente, o menino, aparentemente, não percebeu ... não entendeu.

Isso era bom.

- Não é isso! - Potter também disse, gritando. - Até recentemente, eu o faria sem hesitar. Eu não me importava. Mas agora ... Agora eu tenho ... alguma coisa pelo que viver. Você. Estou com medo, porque eu não quero perder você. Matar Voldemort era para mim o mais importante. Agora ... Agora você é o mais importante! Você não entende isso? - Ele terminou tranquilamente.

Severus apertou os lábios, tentando não prestar atenção à abertura se aprofundando.

Como ele não poderia entender? Ele entendeu muito bem ...

Mas certamente ele não vai aceitar. Não aceitará qualquer coisa que venha a comprometer o seu maior desejo. Desejo, que até agora o manteve vivo ... Mesmo que fosse para ficar longe um do outro por suas próprias mãos, não importa o quão doloroso será e quanto sangue derramará ...

- Às vezes, a prioridade é o que é mais importante e não o que é pessoal - disse numa voz rouca e distante. - Você deve lidar com isso, Potter.

- Não! Eu nunca farei isso! Posso aliar...

- Aliar? - Snape o interrompeu. - Acredite em mim, quando digo que você não pode. Se suas prioridades forem os sentimentos pessoais, então você será um perdedor.

Este garoto bobo não entende nada! Não, ele só fazia merda em sua vida, sem se importar com nada e, ingenuamente, pensa que o sentimento é algo que ele pode vestir como armadura ou similares que não têm qualquer impacto sobre a vitória. Para a sobrevivência.

E era uma fraqueza. Tolos com fraqueza terrível, patéticos isso só levava à opressão, não leva a nada mais... tolos são aqueles que acham que o coração na manga lhes dará proteção ou lhes permitirá viver por conta dessa fraqueza... Mas isso não é armadura. Isso prejudica a visão e dificulta os movimentos. Isso é algo que só pode matá-lo. Vai fazê-lo na primeira oportunidade, em primeiro lugar.

Potter franziu a testa, olhando para os olhos de Severus analisando com atenção. E depois de um tempo ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos:

- E quais são suas prioridades, Severus?

Abria caminho através da borda perigosa, a cada momento mais e mais se aproximava do precipício.

- Não me provoque, Potter - rosnou Snape, tentando controlar a voz trêmula.

- Eu não tenho essa intenção - respondeu Harry calmamente. - Eu só quero saber o que é mais importante para você, o que mais do que .., estar comigo. Às vezes me dá a impressão de que tenta me afastar de você. Mas depois me amarra, como se tentando me manter sob seu domínio. Eu não entendo por que tenta me distanciar. Mas eu quero que você saiba que suas tentativas são infrutíferas. É impossível me afastar, porque você está sempre comigo ... - Harry moveu a mão e colocou em seu coração - ... aqui - sussurrou suavemente.

Sempre.

aconteceu algo naquele silêncio. Abafou a parede arruinada, quebrou o escudo, quebrou a barreira de poeira. As rachaduras deslizaram fazendo tudo desmoronar liso e calmo sobre o corpo de Severus, fazendo por um breve momento, tudo o que podia perturbá-lo, flutuar ... O Lorde das Trevas, cada maldição pronunciada, cada penetração de trevas no espírito, cada grito de sofrimento e morte nos olhos ...

Restava. Apenas Potter.

E o desejo. Tão forte que era quase ensurdecedor. Agora, quando não havia nada nele, quando tudo o que até agora manteve à tona, desapareceu, quando tudo o que alimentou, foi sugado para fora dele ... só permanecia a fome. E o vazio. O vazio que só Harry poderia encher ... que só ele era capaz de preencher.

Ele sentiu seus joelhos se dobram sob ele, e estendeu suas mãos para alcançar o que ele precisava para sobreviver. Ele agarrou-o, puxando Harry para si e logo mergulhou nele, no calor e cheiro, em seus olhos e dedicação, sentindo como ele preenchia-o à medida que crescia o calor, atingindo mais profundo e aquecendo cada parte de sua alma gelada.

Mas ainda não era suficiente. Ele queria mais. Ele queria mais.

Ele chegou muito mais longe. Em sua mente. Agora aberta como uma mão estendida, que só quer dar. Ele quase sofreu um choque anafilático, quando de repente ele foi cercado por ...aceitação. Ele estava em todo lugar. Forte e duro como um diamante, mas suave e delicado como água correndo para baixo ... e tão incrivelmente quente ... e pertencia somente a ele. Tudo isso ... todo o poder, porque ele não podia chamar de outro modo. Dirigido apenas a ele. Pronto para fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

A força estava escondida sob sua mente... aberta. Sempre vai olhá-lo dessa forma? Será sempre assim ... chamuscando-o?

Ele queria ... não, ele tinha de experimentar ... ficar ainda mais imerso naquela mente.

E ele fez isso.

O prazer que sentiu era algo quase sobrenatural, mesmo que fosse apenas uma fração da energia dormente em Harry. Ele parecia nadar em lava. Que com dificuldade conseguiu colocar para fora.

Ele caiu sobre o corpo tremendo debaixo dele, ofegando puxando avidamente goles de ar para os pulmões. Sua cabeça estava girando e pela primeira vez não foi capaz de recuperar-se do orgasmo. Ele sentiu que os lampejos de fogo que correu seu corpo inteiro o tinham destruído.

E então ele sentiu os braços de Harry, entrelaçando em torno do seu pescoço para puxá-lo para mais perto.

- Deixe-me maldito, Potter ... - Engasgou com dificuldade, quando não pôde mais recuperar a voz. Ele tinha certeza de que o menino sorriu, mas no momento, não se importou completamente. Ele só queria permanecer ali, sentindo cada pedaço de seu corpo, com todos os sentidos. Seu toque, seu cheiro, sua respiração calma ...

Moveu-se apoiando-se em suas mãos, olhando para o rosto corado do menino e fitando os olhos de cristal verdes que olhavam para ele. Involuntariamente, ele ergueu a mão vestida pela luva preta e tocou a cicatriz de raio e depois cruzou a testa orvalhada. Lentamente, moveu seu dedo até à têmpora e o rosto, olhou com fascínio para o traço de sangue, que o seu toque deixou. O sangue de todos aqueles que morreram hoje, estava brilhando na pele clara e perfeita ... era nada menos do que a profanação.

Ele moveu seu dedo para o queixo e finalmente parou em seus lábios entreabertos, vermelhos e úmidos.

Ele engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta ficar subitamente completamente seca.

Por um momento selvagem ele se perguntou se ele podia lamber aqueles lábios molhados? Mover uma única vez para sentir o gosto da boca...

Mas ele sabia que se ele fizer isso, estaria indo longe demais... não seria capaz de se conter, não iria se conter em mergulhar mais fundo no seu gosto, no calor da ... e seria o seu fim.

Não, ele deve provar seu gosto de outra maneira. Devia buscar outra forma de extinguir sua sede, o desejo que o consumia por dentro ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito.

Ele então começou a deslizar para longe, marcando a pele com um rastro de sangue até que chegou a seu pênis. Ele tirou a luva com seus dentes e colocou a mão em torno da ereção de Potter. Ela era tão quente que quase o queimava ... como o fogo, que o tomou quando estava dentro dele. Ele queria experimentá-lo novamente, queria ver o fogo naqueles olhos verdes, o mais rápido possível ... O rapaz gemeu e choramingou quando Severus passou a mão sobre seu pênis, querendo a todo custo o orgasmo dele, tentando ver novamente o brilho escorrendo pelo rosto, estava necessitando disso. Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo.

O corpo magro se dobrou, e Harry trouxe algo que parecia um suspiro melancólico. Os braços que o garoto mantinha no pescoço de Severus, apertaram-no ainda mais, como se tentasse esmagá-lo em um abraço, e seu pescoço foi envolto por picadas de respiração.

Ele sentiu uma corrente quente envolver sua mão com sêmen.

Lambeu os lábios involuntariamente, sentindo que mais uma vez a boca ficava seca. Ele precisava disso. Tão rapidamente quanto possível. Esse desejo ... incinerava-o.

Escapou das garras de Harry e levantou-se apoiando-se em seus braços, olhando para baixo, para o rosto vermelho radiante, com fios de cabelos escuros presos na testa úmida. Ele viu a queimação do fogo nos olhos abertos. O fogo, que quase atingiu a sua mente, e Severus sentiu tão claramente como se estivesse queimando também.

Ele afastou a mão que cobria o pênis quente e levou-a para a boca.

Lambeu.

Tinha um gosto ... delicioso. Ele serviu para a sua boca como uma corrente de água fresca para a garganta seca, matando a sede e trazendo-lhe um alívio incomparável a qualquer outra coisa. O sabor inteiro de Potter ... todo o seu entusiasmo, a imprevisibilidade, a inocência, a devoção, toda essa força latente nele ... tudo no líquido branco, doce-amargo. Em sua boca. Em sua garganta. Nele. Derramado sobre seu corpo, latente e queimando, arruinando tudo o que permanecia nele após o que ele passou. Trazendo ... paz.

Ele se rendeu a ele. Ele caiu sobre os cotovelos, com o rosto aninhado no pescoço quente de Harry e mergulhou no seu corpo irresistível, relaxante e acolhedor.

- Venha amanhã à noite. Vou preparar o jantar. E... pode trazer pijama e escova de dentes. Se você quiser.

* * *

Ele era um tolo. Ele achava que era invencível, que era o suficiente apenas construir uma represa enorme, com paredes espessas e sólidas, que seria capaz de parar tudo. Mas esse elemento não podia ser interrompido. Infiltrando-se despercebido, empurrava seu caminho tão longo e tão constantemente, até que formasse lacuna bastante ampla para que ele pudesse romper e arrastar tudo que encontrasse pelo caminho, destruindo a estrutura cuidadosamente construída.

Mas só um tolo poderia acreditar que havia terminado. Os verdadeiros virtuosos poderiam aumentar as suas estruturas cada vez mais alto, mesmo entre a fúria do elemento em torno. É por isso que eram chamados de Mestres.

Severus olhou para Potter adormecido em seu colo. A noite provou ser bem sucedida. Eles jantaram juntos, o que Severus preparou ... e depois simplesmente se entregaram às suas fantasias perversas. E agora Severus tinha ele ali consigo, tão perto que ele quase podia ouvir o seu batimento cardíaco e respiração tornar-se mais calma. As mechas escuras faziam cócegas no seu pescoço, e o cheiro de baunilha penetrava em seu manto. Potter se abraçava a ele como se estar nos braços de Severus fosse tudo para ele no mundo e não precisasse de mais nada. Nada.

- Basta - o homem murmurou baixinho. - Você vai dormir.

Ele deslizou as mãos sob as nádegas do menino, levantando-o e levantando-se da cadeira e se dirigiu para o quarto.

Ele não ia mais lutar. Ele deixará ser assim enquanto tinha tempo. Até chegar o momento.

Ele o colocou em sua cama, delicadamente tirando seus sapatos e calças. E os óculos.

Mas quando chegar o momento ...

- O q-que... fazendo...?

- Shh, durma.- ele murmurou, pressionando os lábios na sua testa.

... Não hesitará nem por um momento.

Muito foi empregado. Muitas vidas foram sacrificadas para ser capaz de desistir, agora que já quase alcançou o final, quando ele tinha a liberdade na mão.

Ele levantou-o cuidadosamente, tirando sua camisa sobre a cabeça e colocou-o de volta na cama fria.

Algumas coisas eram mais importantes do que outras. Somente pessoas fracas colocam seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar, encarando-o como mais importante. Somente os cegos não conseguiam distinguir o que é importante, do que era pessoal.

Cobriu-o e levantou-se, assistindo Harry virar de lado e sussurrar sonolento:

- Se eu sonhar com você... e chamar seu nome... Isto irá revelar o nosso segredo.

Severus permitiu-se um leve sorriso.

O rapaz virou a cabeça, mas isso não mudava nada. Absolutamente nada.

Ele moveu a mão e acariciou delicadamente seu rosto.

- Nesse caso, seu segredo está seguro. Boa noite. - ele disse calmamente.

Só os ingênuos acreditavam que podem ter tudo.

Ele retirou a mão, virou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, mas antes que ele chegasse, ele ainda ouviu uma fala mansa, um sussurro entre sonhos:

- Boa noite ... Severus.

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

Severus não era fraco, ele não era cego e ele não era ingênuo. Ele sabia o que fazer, e não pretende voltar atrás no plano. Já era tarde demais. Muito esforço tinha lhe custado para chegar até este ponto.

Ele vai fazê-lo. Executará. Alcançará o desejo ao qual dedicou quase toda a sua vida ... pelo qual ainda sacrificou a sua própria alma ... Vai alcançar o seu objetivo, ele vai chegar até o fim, mesmo que isso significasse ... cortar suas próprias mãos e esmagar seu coração num abraço. Mesmo que fosse privado do ar e não fosse mais capaz de respirá-lo novamente.

Quando saiu do banheiro, só o silêncio dominante enchia o ar, calmo e equilibrado. Potter estava dormindo.

Severus foi até a cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, olhando para a forma quente deitada ao lado dele no escuro. As linhas suaves do pescoço, o cabelo saliente saindo por todos os lados debaixo das cobertas e o ombro nu, que flutuava e caia a cada respiração.

Cautelosamente aproximou-se. Harry não se mexeu. Ele dormia, de costas para ele. Severus poderia, então, ficar ainda mais perto.

Ele levantou a mão, tocou no ombro nu de Harry e lentamente moveu os dedos ao longo em uma carícia delicada, quase imperceptível.

Moveu-se para ainda mais perto, apegando-se a ele. E... envolveu o corpo nu... aproximou-o para ele. Ele passou a mão em torno da cintura de Harry e, o mais delicadamente quanto podia, puxou-o e deitou-se colado para que ele pudesse sentir todo o seu corpo ... para aquecê-lo com seu ardor insaciável. Seus lábios encontraram o braço de Harry e se prenderam à pele, absorvendo o seu gosto e cheiro de tudo, buscando-o com a necessidade de todos os sentidos.

- Eu não posso mudar - ele sussurrou, com a impressão de que todo o ar era sugado de seus pulmões. Ele moveu a cabeça, encontrando os lábios quentes no seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo suave. - Eu não posso ...

_Você ficará na minha memória. Você vai estar nela para sempre. Comigo._

* * *

**Alma Frenz: **

**Mulamxd,** Snape realmente é um enigma ambulante e é isso que chama mais atenção nele, a capacidade de impedir que tenhamos a mais tênue noção do que ele pretende, pensa ou deseja. As partes do cap. 62 está lavando a alma dos leitores que acreditavam que Severus Snape tinha coração, srsrsr... e Snape é possessivo mesmo, isso é indiscutível.

**Ana Scully Rickman,** Harry foi conquistando seu espaço de mansinho, aos poucos, e espaços obtidos dessa forma, são cristalizados e difíceis de serem roubados, são eternos... a admiração de Snape pela adoração incondicional de Harry, é encantador mesmo, eu fico suspirando... Sim, Severus está entrando na fase de angústia pelo que terá que fazer... comecem a preparar as jarras de suco de maracujá.

**Renata,** o ponto de vista de Severus tem rendido alguns momentos engraçados mesmo, eu me pego rindo em alguns pontos, também. O amor é uma faca de dois gumes, ele pode ser a fraqueza ou a força como você mesma colocou, Severus vê pelo lado negativo, e Harry pelo lado positivo, a união dos dois, luz e trevas, promoverá o equilíbrio necessário para essa força tão poderosa, que pode destruir ou reconstruir qualquer coisa.

Sobre o beijo, realmente é algo muito mais profundo e provoca um vínculo muito mais forte, concordo e compreendi desde o início por que Snape não permitia isso, ele não queria se vincular sentimentalmente de modo irremediável, poria em risco o seu plano.

Faz um tempo que postei um trailer sobre o Desiderium Intimum no Youtube e toda vez fico de passar um link aqui para quem quiser dar uma olhada, e esqueço, tentei colocar hoje, mas ao salvar, ele some, então, quem tiver curiosidade pode fazer a busca por "trailer Desiderium Intimum em português".


	73. Chapter 73

**A verdade parte 5**

De manhã Harry parecia cheirar ainda mais intensamente. Ele estava em todo lugar. Emanava para fora de sua pele como fumaça invisível, imergia os lençóis e travesseiros com as nuvens que pairavam sobre a cama.

Severus estava deitado de lado, apoiado em seu cotovelo e... Observava-o. Seu rosto adormecido. Lábios entreabertos. Testa inclinada, e os cabelos espalhados em desordem no travesseiro. Braço nu, deitado livremente sobre a colcha, subindo e descendo com a respiração constante e calma. fluindo dele, relaxada ... Naquele momento, a respiração era um trabalho muito elaborado e sofisticado. O trabalho de confiança sem limites e desamparo total ... e Severus não poderia afastar seus olhos. Essa visão era para ele ... relaxante.

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e tocou suavemente o cabelo escuro, desgrenhado, vasculhou-os com os dedos. Ele podia sentir os tufos úmidos de sono deslizando entre eles. Ele viu sua mão, quase desaparecer no mato de cabelo saindo por todos os lados. Alternadamente acariciou-os e apertou-os, sentindo-os fazer tão agradavelmente cócegas em sua pele ... e sempre teve a impressão de que eram eles também a causa da cócega, que sentia nos lombos, que se espalhava mais e mais rápido por todo o corpo.

Não tirou os olhos dos olhos de Harry, pronto para a qualquer momento afastar sua mão, moveu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha quente de sono. Ele sentiu o calor que irradiava a partir da pele calorosa, que aquecia os seus dedos frios, e quase explodia em seu rosto. Ele aproximou o nariz e a boca para mais perto e mergulhou no cabelo escuro e registrou no fundo das narinas o cheiro. Cheirava a chocolate. Um doce vapor de chocolate. O odor era tão intenso que parecia estar no quarto inteiro.

Já saciado seus sentidos, Severus empurrou a face para baixo no pescoço de Harry e sua cabeça quase girou quando ele sentiu o cheiro de baunilha penetrar em suas narinas. Moveu-se para mais perto e lambeu a pele impecável, sentindo na língua o sabor doce misturado com suor. Isso fez com que o ar se enchesse de faíscas nesse momento. Bem como o corpo de Severus.

Deslizando seu nariz na pele quente, moveu o rosto para o braço nu, deslizou a mão pelo corpo de Harry, a fim de tê-lo diante dele em toda a sua glória, sua silhueta minúscula, omoplatas proeminentes, oco da coluna longa que se estende até as nádegas apetitosas e quadris , em que ele amava tanto aprofundar os dedos, amassar o corpo tremendo debaixo dele, e sem resistência puxá-lo para sua ereção firme.

Lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, mais uma vez movendo o rosto para o pescoço quente de inebriante perfume, sentindo uma centelha se transformar em tremores de ansiedade, que se transformava em gotículas de lava que desciam em sua pele, e ardia na ferida ... era como algo que não lhe permitia respirar, com Potter tão junto, era algo que prendia sua respiração dentro dos pulmões quando ele olhava para ele, era algo que o puxava para ele, quando ele o sentia sobre a língua e narinas ... algo que parecia estar se espalhando cada vez mais, transformando-se em fome, que sempre sentia por dentro .. eletrizando os nervos, desejando consumir com todos os sentidos, era algo com que Severus não tinha força para lutar. Preenchia e fluía em suas veias, puxava seus lombos e tentava rasgá-lo em pedaços ... e ele sabia que, se não tocasse Potter, se ele não o provasse, se ele não afundar a boca e dentes, dedos e a língua nele... iria enlouquecer.

Ele não era mais capaz de se conter. Ele colocou suas mãos trêmulas de necessidade no corpo do menino. Mãos, que desejavam apenas tocá-lo. Lábios, que queriam beijar e saboreá-lo. Dedos, que queriam mergulhar no calor e fazê-lo feliz. E, finalmente, colocou o pênis que tudo o que queria era ... estar nele.

Gostaria de saber se isso era apenas efeito de desejo demasiado... ou pode está ficando insano?

* * *

Dumbledore era tolo. Foi suficiente fazer apenas um pequeno comentário sobre o ataque planejado para a Federação Internacional de Quadribol, para deixá-lo completamente focado na defesa desse objeto. E com a confusão reinante nas táticas de defesa de vários Aurores e funcionários do instituto, Severus lançou com precisão suficiente dois Avada para se livrar de dois Comensais menos úteis que foram indicados pelo Lorde das Trevas.

O lado da luz teve uma pequena vitória, e o Lorde das Trevas não perdeu nada.

Para concluir, no entanto, havia mais uma coisa que Severus queria resolver por ocasião desta missão.

Sentindo que a Poção Polissuco, que bebeu antes de chegar ao lugar, estava parando de funcionar, apressou o passo, caminhou o mais rápido possível para estar no ponto de encontro combinado, nos fundos do edifício. A rua era estreita e escura. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo, em pouco tempo aquele ponto estaria cheio de Aurores fazendo busca na área, ele tinha que resolver isso o mais rápido.

Cerrou o punho mais apertado em torno da varinha e andou em torno do canto.

- Merlin, é você. - Blackwood suspirou e baixou sua varinha, que apontou defensivamente para Severus, quando de repente ele emergiu da escuridão. - Como foi? Eles foram pegos?

Severus assentiu com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, vendo cair o braço do homem. Oh, foi arriscado trazê-lo ali dizendo que ele precisava da sua ajuda para o caso dos Comensais da Morte não fossem capazes de retirar-se e chegar ao local onde poderiam escapar. Ele teve que esperar ali e matar os dois que foram marcados, assim que entraram em sua linha de visão. Ele arriscou muito, porque a tarefa que o o Lorde das Trevas lhe designou, era secreta e ninguém tinha o direito de saber. Mas esse risco não era nada comparado com aquilo que recebeu em troca ...

A mão Blackwood abaixou.

- Expelliarmus.

De repente, lançou o feitiço e desarmou o outro homem despreparado, sem nenhum problema. Severus pegou sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo que, surpreso, Blackwood exclamou:

- O que você está ...?

- Infirmitate!

O homem dobrou-se ao meio e caiu de joelhos. Parecia que de repente perdera toda força e não era capaz de permanecer de pé.

Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça e com os olhos injetados de sangue olhou para Severus, cujo rosto expressava neste momento nada além de desprezo. Os olhos castanhos escondidos sob uma cortina de cabelo sujo e crespo, estavam queimando de compreensão.

- Me atraiu para cá, intencionalmente ... - Chiou com dificuldade. - O que você quer?

- Só a sua morte- Severus disse baixinho, chegando um passo mais perto, enquanto continuava a destacar sua varinha.

Blackwood retratava espanto e horror diante dele.

- O quê? Impossível. O Lorde das Trevas nunca faria ...

- O Lorde das Trevas não tem nada a ver com isso- Snape respondeu frio, aproximando-se. - Você está aqui porque ... - Empurrou o final da mecha do cabelo que cobria o rosto do homem para ser capaz de ver seu rosto com precisão- ... você quis a pessoa errada. – as sobrancelhas crespas de Blackwood enrugaram-se. Severus se inclinou e sussurrou em seu rosto com voz mais fria do que gelo. - Potter é só meu. Suas mãos sujas nunca vão tocá-lo. Nunca.

Ele viu os olhos de Blackwood ampliarem em descrença. Quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos galoparem loucamente. Como se tentasse juntar os fatos. Tentando entender.

- Potter? Ele faz parte do grande plano do Lorde das Trevas... é isso! Ele realmente é, Severus. É isso aí!

Os olhos de Snape piscaram com cristais de gelo.

- Você, felizmente, não viverá para saber deste plano - ele falou lentamente, apontando a varinha para um ponto entre os olhos do homem imobilizado.

- Espere! - Resmungou desesperadamente Blackwood. - Era ... era apenas uma piada. O que eu disse era brincadeira. Eu não me importo com Potter. Você pode ir em frente. Solte-me e vamos esquecer o incidente.

A escuridão que fluía do olhar de Severus parecia encher todo o espaço.

- Você me acha um idiota? - Ele perguntou com desdém. – Veja bem ... mesmo que você consiga domar o seu zelo doente ... Mesmo que você prometesse sob o feito do Veritaserum que jamais iria tocá-lo ... Mesmo se você pessoalmente se castrasse ... eu continuaria sabendo que você o quer... e que terá pensamentos perversos com ele em sua mente. Desse modo, como pode ver... Eu não posso deixá-lo viver. Eu não posso deixar que você respire o mesmo ar que ele.

Blackwood fitou-o em descrença absoluta.

- Severus, não pode estar falando sério. É apenas um ...

- Cale a boca! - Severus enfiou a varinha em sua testa, empurrando a cabeça dele para trás e forçando o homem a levantar os olhos. – Você não sabe nada. Nunca vai ser dado a você a oportunidade de ver como ele sobe e desce, e é esplêndido, com satisfação. Você nunca vai ver o grande desejo em seus olhos, para se dar ... Você consegue imaginar isso? Claro que não. Como você saberia?

Blackwood retratava na face o horror absoluto, atordoado.

- Você sente algo por ele - disse, chocado. - Você está louco!

Severus se inclinou para frente, trazendo a boca ao seu ouvido.

- Sim - ele sussurrou. - Louco.

A luz verde clara fez o rosto de Blackwood congelar para sempre com a expressão de espanto sem limites.

Snape guardou a varinha novamente e olhou para o corpo sem vida a seus pés.

* * *

Olhos de espírito agourento eram extremamente valiosos, raros, era um ingrediente dos mais difíceis de obter, razão pela qual Severus foi forçado a usar os serviços de caçadores de fantasmas profissionais, inclusive pagando-lhes, no que era o melhor – alguma poção complexa, impossível de ser elaborada por mortais comuns. Era o único componente que poderia tolerar todos os tipos de venenos, sem alterar suas propriedades essencialmente.

Severus iria saturar os olhos de espírito agourento com frutas e folhas de beladona, veneno, escamas e espinhas de Mamba Negra e os adicionaria no momento mais apropriado na mistura. Ele ainda tinha que encontrar uma maneira de compensar os efeitos de suas ações durante a elaboração da poção para não matar o hospedeiro imediatamente depois de beber. Ele deve ser ativado, no mais tardar, duas horas depois de beber. Ele ainda vai precisar de experimentar a poção separadamente para encontrar o elemento receptor mais adequado de bloqueio, para produzir um hospedeiro perfeito. Iria precisar de um longo tempo.

Infelizmente, o momento não era muito bom. As férias de inverno tinham acabado e Hogwarts novamente recebia uma avalanche de risos e gritos de quadrilhas barulhentas de crianças e Severus teve que retornar a suas funções diárias, incluindo o ensino, organizar testes, avaliar ensaios sem valor e preparar Nott para ser iniciado para se juntar às fileiras dos Comensais da Morte.

E foi durante uma de suas viagens para a Floresta Proibida, onde mais uma vez ele teve que assistir como o menino chafurdava em sua crueldade inútil, gastando energia sem foco, de modo desnecessário que algo que não foi previsto aconteceu. Nott, intoxicado pelas artes das trevas que corria em suas veias, decidiu, em sua estupidez imatura, atacar algumas das criaturas mais perigosas da Floresta Proibida - Cracovinos. E, claro, Severus teve que salvar a pele do garoto, que quase põe fim na sua vida com seu excesso.

Ele nunca pensou que Potter tivesse sob a desordem do cabelo alguma informação útil, e em especial as informações que podiam salvar a vida de Severus.

Mas.

Era verdade que Severus tinha certeza de que ele estava inteiramente sozinho, e o estado dele era muito ruim, já estava pronto mesmo para ir até Dumbledore, mas Potter ... o surpreendeu. E não foi exatamente o seu conhecimento que o surpreendeu, foi a... reação. Ele parecia quase doente de medo. Como se o simples pensamento de que ele poderia perder Severus, fosse suficiente para tirar o seu desejo de continuar vivendo ...

Então ouvia as palavras:

- Ouça ... se alguém ou algo machucar você... estará me machucando. Eu não posso explicar isso. Mas eu sinto isso também. Você é meu tudo...

Mais uma vez, dizia palavras que não deveria ter falado, Severus não queria ouvir mais e fechou sua mente para elas e não deixou que ecoassem em sua cabeça, tão claramente como se estivessem gravadas dentro.

Ele não queria lembrar desse sentimento horrível que não o deixará dormir durante a noite e o obrigará a passar a noite em sua poltrona junto à lareira ... com a sensação de que talvez "deve" algo a Potter...

Não, o menino tinha apenas muita sorte. Ele não lhe deve nada.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

"Área de armazenagem. Agora!"

Severus largou a pedra, que apertou na mão escondida no bolso, e acelerou o passo para chegar ao local designado, antes da aula começar e os alunos começarem a inundar os corredores laterais. Ele sabia que Potter viria correndo para ele imediatamente, assim que lesse a mensagem. Ele suspeitava que, se ele pudesse, montaria numa vassoura para chegar ainda mais rápido . Sempre tão ansioso, tão incrivelmente sedento...

Severus parou em frente à porta do armário, olhou rapidamente para o corredor e escorregou para dentro, meneou a varinha para acender uma vela em pé sobre uma prateleira.

Deixou de contar quantas vezes na semana, ele o tomou ... em seus aposentos, nas salas de aula vazias, em outros compartimentos. Às vezes, transavam várias vezes por dia. Mas parecia não ter absorvido tudo, não importava quantas vezes faziam, quantas vezes o absorvia com todos os sentidos... ele não conseguia se satisfazer. Ainda precisava de mais e mais, estava tentando tirar proveito de cada momento, que ele ainda tinha ... cada momento. Até que ele tivesse que fazer.

Ele não precisou esperar muito tempo. Potter apareceu quase imediatamente depois dele. Ele caminhou até o centro um tanto incerto, como de costume. Com seu uniforme amassado e a bolsa com seus livros escolares a tiracolo. Entrou cuidadosamente, como se entrasse na caverna de uma besta, que estava apenas esperando para atacá-lo e devorá-lo.

E isso não estava longe da verdade.

A bolsa de livros pousou em seus pés cobertos de chamas que lambiam o chão ao mesmo tempo em que Severus estendeu as mãos para ele, agarrando-o, virando-o e o pressionando na porta pela qual ele acabou de entrar, pela garganta do homem saiu um gemido faminto, um rosnar animal, como se Harry fosse uma refeição que acabou de chegar à sua caverna, convidando-o a consumir.

E ele fez isso.

Apertou as mãos na capa com sede e arregaçou a camisa, puxando as calças, apenas o suficiente para revelar brilhantes nádegas salientes, tentadoras e convidativas para ele. Com dificuldade para dominar a fera se debatendo dentro de si, pegou sua varinha, e jogou um feitiço de silenciamento e lacre na porta, e, em seguida, às pressas, lubrificou seu pênis e guardou rápido a varinha, pegou os quadris nus, apertando de modo predatório os dedos na carne macia, e esfaqueou-o.

- Oooooh ... - Da boca de Potter irrompeu um gemido queixoso quando Snape aprofundou seu pênis pulsando de necessidade em seu corpo, em seu interior, quente e úmido, tão perfeitamente envolvendo-o, como se tivesse nascido para ele, aceitando-o.

Severus penetrou mais fundo e chegou ao fim, tocou as nádega lisas com os testículos, isso ainda não era suficiente. Ele queria chegar ainda mais profundo. Ainda mais. Misturar-se com ele.

Então, o corpo de Harry foi incendiado, esmagou-o na superfície de madeira da porta com desenfreada força selvagem, até que ouviu um gemido forte e o som de vidro quebrado. Ele levantou os olhos brilhantes, olhando para o menino pressionado na porta, flexionando os dedos cravados na madeira e viu o vidro quebrado deslizar para baixo de seu nariz e cair no chão.

Merlin, ele agora parecia com os cacos de vidro ... esmagado no seu abraço, tão apertado que Severus sentiu cada osso de seu corpo magro empurrando-se na sua pele. Sentiu suas coxas tremerem mesmo quando ele tentou ficar na ponta dos pés, a fim de facilitar seu acesso ... assim como estava tendo ...

Não esperaria mais. Ele não podia.

Ele mergulhou seu rosto em seu cabelo desgrenhado, puxando e empurrando-o novamente. E mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. Ele ouviu os quadris de Harry baterem na porta sob o peso da força com que ele entrava, ele ouviu o gemido alto, mesmo enquanto ele ouvia as unhas arranhando a superfície de madeira ... mas nada poderia se comparar com o grunhido de prazer, que Potter deu, quando Severus colocou dois dedos longos em sua boca lamentosa, mergulhando-os em água morna, úmida e deixou os lábios macios fecharem em torno deles, sentindo os dentes morderem sua pele.

Mas, então, um outro som invadiu os ouvidos de Severus. O som... da maçaneta se movendo.

Ele congelou, respirando com dificuldade no pescoço de Potter, mas não saindo dele.

Alguém tentava entrar no armário

Ele tirou os dedos da boca do menino e passou para sua própria virilha pegando a varinha, removeu o feitiço de silenciamento da porta.

Do lado de fora, veio uma voz abafada:

- Harry! Harry? Você está aí? O que aconteceu? Fale comigo! Você está se sentindo mal? Por que não procurou alguém? Harry! Você está bem?

Lovegood.

Severus revirou os olhos. Ela deve ter visto Potter entrar no armário, e provavelmente esperou por algum tempo para ver se ele saia, mas quando ele não apareceu ...

Moveu um pouco o rosto, murmurou com hálito quente no ouvido de Potter um comando com voz escaldante:

- Livre-se dela.

Harry limpou a garganta, provavelmente tentando recuperar a voz depois de uma série de gemidos, que o homem tirou dele ao longo dos últimos minutos, em seguida, disse para a menina do outro lado da porta:

- Eu estou bem. Eu...

Severus empurrou.

O menino quase engoliu a própria língua, para não gemer.

Oh não, Severus certamente não vai parar. Nada vai desviá-lo da refeição.

- Eu estou ... - E ele fez uma pausa para receber outro tiro, depois do qual quase caiu no chão - ... não se preocupe. Eu só ...

Severus fez uma pausa e moveu seus pés afastando um pouco ambas as pernas do garoto de cada lado para ampliar ainda mais o espaço.

- ... Eu me senti doente e tive que ...

Ele agarrou seus quadris finos com as duas mãos e começou a esfregá-las repentinamente, com movimentos bruscos. Por um momento, a boca de Potter ficou aberta simplesmente pressionada na superfície de madeira da porta, por ela nenhum outro som era capaz de passar, exceto um gemido longo e silencioso.

- Harry? Tudo bem?

Severus não podia deixar de estampar um sorriso sarcástico, que deslizou em seus lábios.

- Sim ... Eu ... Eu tive que rapidamente ... – olhar para o menino tendo dificuldade de juntar algumas palavras em uma frase, só o fez, surpreendentemente, achar engraçado. - ... encontrar um lugar isolado para ...

Ele agarrou-o pelos cabelos e não deixou de se movimentar nele, puxou-lhe a cabeça para trás, quase pressionando os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Se você não resolver isso de uma vez, vai ter que me implorar depois de cada próximo tiro.

- ... Para implorar - ele deixou escapar, e Severus teve que apertar os lábios. - Quero dizer para ... você sabe, para o quê. Eu vou ficar bem.

Severus se afastou um pouco o colarinho branco da camisa e apertou a mão em seu pescoço quente, e depois de um tempo afundou seus dentes, movendo-se mais rápido e quase sentindo a lava líquida vazando através de seus lombos.

- Você tem certeza? Eu posso procurar Tonks ...

- Eu estou bem. Não ... não espere por mim. Depois de um minuto ... Eu vou embora.

- Se você diz ... Tudo bem ... até mais ver.

Quase ouviu um suspiro de alívio de Potter. Voltou a mover os lábios em seu ouvido, sussurrando :

- Bom menino.

- Severus. S... Eu ... - Ele começou bem fraco, enquanto o homem novamente queimava seu corpo inteiro, empurrando-o com seus lábios, dedos e pênis. Mais e mais e mais rápido e mais rápido, e quase, quase ... - Eu ... você tem que silenciar ... Eu não suporto ... apenas ...

- Ou talvez seja uma oportunidade para exercitar seu controle? - Severus suspirou em seu ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha macia e entregando-se a seu corpo quente com furiosa fome absorvendo-o com todos os sentidos ...

Mas ele fez isso. Com o último raio de consciência ainda não absorvido por Potter, lançou um feitiço silenciador na porta ... porque não era com o seu controle que estava preocupado.

Ele se liberou. Elevando-se e rachando, sentiu uma lava espessa correr flamejante em seu corpo, enterrando seu corpo e mente nas profundezas da loucura, em que só havia o cheiro de Potter, e seu corpo trêmulo, e seu gemido prolongado, quando ele gozou, pressionado na porta... Severus pressionou seus dedos e dentes na pele suave, tentando abafar seu próprio gemido quando o orgasmo o pegou com suas garras brilhantes e não o deixou ir até ele preencher Potter com seu esperma até a última gota e sentir como ele derretia na porta.

E só quando removeu as garras, deixando feridas dolorosas nos músculos, percebeu que pressionou as unhas com tanta força nos braços do menino que era como se tivesse tentando esmagá-lo em suas garras e pressionou os lábios em seu ouvido, sussurrando em letargia:

- Meu. Apenas meu.

* * *

Potter sempre conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de tirar o equilíbrio de Severus. E aparentemente ele fez isso de propósito, porque de que outra forma se podia explicar ele ter vindo para um encontro com Severus com um presente daquela ruiva amarrado em seu pescoço? Tinha que ser suicida para fazer algo desse tipo e ainda por cima, tentar se opor ao comando para tirar aquilo de si. Então, era óbvio que aquilo ia desencadear um inferno. E agora eles estavam no meio da sala de estar demolida, onde a névoa estava se dissipando lentamente. Névoa imprevisível de raiva, que poderia causar estragos formados por mais de um tornado, e um desejo mais forte do que a erupção de um vulcão. Ele estava entre os restos de cadeira, livros cortados em pedaços e as ruínas da porta. Olhou em volta, sorrindo para Severus, como se simplesmente não tivessem tentado matar um ao outro.

- Eu acho que você reagiu muito rapidamente, você não acha? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o homem com um sorriso insolente. - Parece-me que você vai precisar de fazer muita limpeza por aqui.

As sobrancelhas de Severus elevaram-se.

- Eu?

Antes que Potter pudesse abrir a boca para responder, o homem virou-se e caminhou até o balcão, onde pegou um bule de chá e algumas xícaras.

- Você repara o estrago, conhece bem os feitiços - disse com uma pitada de malícia em sua voz quando ele usou a varinha para acender o fogo sob o bule. - E enquanto isso eu cuido de seu chá. Parece-me que esta seria a divisão mais adequada de funções.

Nem um minuto tinha passado quando Severus sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por braços por trás dele e um corpo aquecer suas costas.

- Por que limpar, se amanhã você pode explodir tudo novamente por minha causa? - Ouviu a pergunta tranquila.

Ele olhou para as mãos apertadas em sua cintura. Lentamente, ele levantou a mão e tocou os dedos apertados de Harry. Eles ainda estavam queimando no fogo de ambos. E por um momento veio um pensamento louco em sua mente, como seu quarto pode parecer, quando esses dedos ficarem frios ...

- É bem possível.

* * *

Trevas. Cheio de gelo e fogo, a escuridão, tóxica e venenosa, que devora por dentro todas as vísceras, comendo-as como o ácido e escorrendo pela garganta, fluindo para fora através da boca, e olhos ... essa era a única maneira pela qual se poderia descrever o estado em que Severus se encontrou quanto os viu juntos. No armário. Ela estava toda amarrotada, sua blusa estava desabotoada, o cabelo desgrenhado, havia claras marcas no pescoço, a maquiagem estava borrada em seus lábios ... e havia terror na face da prostituta pérfida, ele foi pego em flagrante, pressionado nela, a culpa era gritante.

O pior eram as visões. Visões em que os dedos dela teceram os cabelos dele, que as coxas tremeram sob o peso de seus impulsos, que ele lhe deu a doçura do gosto dos seus lábios, que a respiração quente da boca aberta dele sussurrou o nome dela com desejo, com dedicação ... compartilhou com ela, seu calor e cheiro, seu brilho ...

Essas visões lhe causavam ardor nos olhos, ardor na garganta, não permitindo-lhe respirar, não via mais nada além da escuridão escarlate e não ouvia outra coisa senão um uivo impressionante que encheu sua mente. Sem deixá-lo nem por um momento, dominando todos seus gestos, apertando a corda em seu pescoço, cada vez mais forte, quebrando e esmagando cada barragem, que tentava se opor para detê-lo.

Mas, então, Potter cometeu um erro, ele o procurou. E no momento em que ele o tocou, no momento em que ele se atreveu a estender a mão contaminada e envolvê-lo... Severus só desejou fazê-lo sofrer. Ele queria queimar seu corpo e alma, transformando-o em ruínas fumegantes, queria queimar o cheiro dele ...

E assim fez,da única forma que sabia. Que de certa forma, ele usou tantas vezes, que lhe aparecia agora de modo muito espontâneo, algo no que era realmente bom.

Tortura.

Algo, que por tantas vezes separou suas emoções, podendo se aproximar delas sem muita dificuldade ... quando se tornava um Comensal da Morte, sem nenhum escrúpulo, podia alimentar a escuridão e se preencher por ela, até que os gritos cessem não se transformando em um estertor. Então veias vermelhas aparecem em seus olhos escuros e afundam-se em frio ...

Isto aconteceu também neste momento. Ele acordou apenas quando viu as memórias daquela noite deixadas por Potter na Penseira .

Ele entendeu o que ele fez. E a quem fez aquilo.

Mas ele sabia que era tarde demais.

* * *

"Eu não quero ver você. Eu não quero falar com você agora. Só ... cai fora."

Severus estava esperando isso. A dor que emanava de cada palavra enviada por Potter para ele, parecia quase irradiar da pedra, fixando-se como geada em sua pele.

Ele tomou outro gole de bebida direto da garrafa, sentindo o álcool agradavelmente derramar-se em suas veias, aquecendo um pouco o seu interior congelado. Só ele poderia amenizar a dor latejante no seu peito que parecia ter algo cutucando desconfortavelmente.

Mais uma vez ele fez papel de bobo. Mais uma vez se deixou cegar por essa fraqueza amaldiçoada, que cresceu cada vez mais dentro dele, nada conseguia arrancar esse ramo daninho. O que ele precisava? Por que ficar ali sentado como um bêbado patético lembrando das palavras e dos olhos verdes torturados? Por que não era capaz de parar de pensar nele e no quanto ele o está odiando agora?

Ele sempre costumou ser indiferente a ele. Somente aqueles que são fracos e sem autoconfiança levam em conta a opinião dos outros. Apenas aqueles que não podem fazer nada sem o reconhecimento de todos.

Apenas aqueles que não podem continuar a operar sem olhar um para o outro, com olhos cheios de brilho.

As paredes e o teto foram invadidos por uma escuridão rastejante e gelada. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas escuras, e dos lábios e irrompeu uma um xingamento rouco:

- Droga!

Foi a última palavra antes da boca de Severus ser enchida novamente com álcool.

* * *

Não olhou para ele. Ele sabia que Potter estava na sala de aula, mas não tinha a intenção de olhar para ele. Ele não queria lembrar da noite passada. Ele não queria se lembrar do que ele fez. Era completamente o suficiente para ele ... ouvir o uivo constante de seus sentimentos em sua alma. Sentindo a fúria dentro dele desde que ficou sóbrio. Algo mordia suas entranhas, dilacerando-os quase em pedaços. Algo que o fez incapaz de sentir qualquer outra coisa, só a raiva rastejando em suas veias, que atirava-se em todas as direções, incapaz de se libertar dela e frear seu avanço, mas ainda não conseguia encontrar um meio eficaz para obter alívio. Para se livrar deste sentimento que estava devorando-o vivo.

Mas em algum momento, tudo saiu de controle. No momento em que Potter resolveu intervir.

Ele não deveria fazer isso. Não depois que Severus deliberadamente evitou seu olhar durante toda a lição. Ele deliberadamente não o notou, a todo custo tentou se afastar dele, mergulhou na raiva para esquecer que ele estava ao seu alcance.

Mas Potter sempre foi assim. Ele sempre tinha de ser a pessoa que corre para entrar primeiro na água. Ele jamais poderia sentar em silêncio, nunca conseguiu deixar as coisas passarem. Sempre se manifestando, apesar do perigo, não importava quão grande poderia ser a tempestade a se desencadear.

Mas desta vez ... Neste momento já não era uma tempestade. Era um desastre.

Desastre, que cresceu com cada palavra pronunciada com raiva, com todas as calúnias lançadas com lama. Ele finalmente chegou a um ponto onde era impossível voltar atrás, não podia desfazer o dano já causado por ele, e em que até mesmo uma frase imprudente seria o suficiente para inclinar a tigela e provocar uma avalanche imparável e devastadora.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu no momento em que Potter falou as seguintes palavras:

- ... Mas certamente Professor Dumbledore ficaria extremamente interessado nas coisas que eu tenho a dizer.

Tudo desapareceu, afogado num vermelho em ebulição. As paredes da classe, bancos e os jovens eram apenas sombras vagas. O ar estava cheio de gases venenosos, sugando o oxigênio e deixando apenas o fardo do que aconteceu entre eles. Todo o resto deixou de importar. Restava apenas Potter e os cacos pontiagudos de um espelho estilhaçado como os olhos verdes, cheios de pesar e desapontamento. Olhos que ele tinha visto no fundo da garrafa durante a noite.

Ele saltou para a frente, inclinando as mãos sobre o balcão e debruçou-se sobre a bancada, mergulhando seu olhar naqueles olhos. Ele tinha que, finalmente, enfrentá-los. Eles não tinham o direito de lançá-lo num sentimento horrível. Não tinham o direito de despertar nele nenhum sentimento,isso não passará em branco. Eles não têm o direito de dizer nada a ele!

- Você está me ameaçando, Potter? E quem é você para me chantagear? Em geral, não significa grande coisa! Nada que eu me importe! Nem você nem a sua opinião me importa! Você é apenas uma cópia patética de seu pai miserável! Nada mais! Você tem que ser alguém especial? Você acha que tem que salvar todo mundo? Enfie finalmente na sua cabeça que você é um miserável,um zero, sem valor sem sentido! Que você é e sempre será para mim qualquer um! Você entendeu? Ninguém!

O alívio, que ele sentiu quando deixou escapar estas palavras, era quase debilitante. Mas não durou muito tempo. Desceu ao chão e se transformou em uma poça de gelo quando ele viu o rosto de Potter ... quando viu as suas lágrimas.

Sentiu então como se algo tivesse caído dolorosamente no seu estômago e explodido seus intestinos, deixando uma ferida aberta escorrendo. Ele tinha a impressão de que tudo estava desmoronando por entre seus dedos e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para salvar.

E nesse momento ele daria qualquer coisa para desfazer essas palavras.

O sinal foi como uma libertação. Permitiu-lhe manter-se apenas com Potter e pelo menos tentar ... falar com ele. Mas nada chegava até Harry. Ele se fechou, ficou distante, nenhuma palavra que Severus disse mais tarde, pôde fazer o seu caminho em sua mente. E ainda que Severus quisesse sacudi-lo, cobrir sua boca com a mão para impedi-lo de proferir as palavras que cravavam-se nele como punhais, mesmo que quisesse empurrá-lo para si e dizer-lhe para se calar e apenas ouvir o som louco que assume seu coração quando ele está próximo a ele ... não poderia fazê-lo. Seria como admitir a derrota. E ele era Severus Snape. Ele nunca perde.

Bastava deixá-lo se levantar e sair do seu banco deixando a pedra. Permitiu-lhe uma última vez olhar em seus olhos e dizer:

- Adeus ... Professor Snape.

Virou-se e... saiu.

Mas quando as portas se fecharam atrás dele e na sala fez-se silêncio ... as pernas de Severus empreenderam desenfreada corrida diretamente para a saída, e sua mão estendeu-se em direção à maçaneta da porta, tentando empurrá-la, para abrir a porta e impedi-lo.

Mas absteve-se. Por um momento, ele só ficou com a mão na maçaneta da porta, lutando consigo. Ele ganhou.

Ele deslizou a mão do metal frio e virou-se, olhando para a pedra verde brilhante sobre a mesa. Ele foi para a bancada e tomou-a na mão, olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Machucá-lo. Doeu tanto ...

Um demônio levou-o a dizer palavras cruéis? Não era o que queria. Não queria. Não era assim...

Nos olhos negros apareceu um clarão de raiva em prata.

Isto não foi obra de nenhum demônio, ele era o autor. Só os tolos buscam refúgio em desculpas semelhantes, tentando jogar fora pelo menos parte da culpa por seus atos. Ele falou estas palavras. Ele o torturou. Ele tentou colocar a culpa sobre ele, que despertou um sentimento nele, desestabilizando-o pelo que sentia por ele. Era sua própria fraqueza.

Apertou ainda mais a pedra em sua mão.

E agora pagará um preço mais alto.

Ele olhou para a porta.

Mas talvez seja melhor que Potter se afaste agora. Será mais fácil para ele encarar esta tarefa e terminar a poção, sem vê-lo, ele não vai sentir... Mas em breve, ele ... desaparecerá da sua vida. Para sempre.

Não seria melhor começar a se acostumar com isso agora?

* * *

Passou quase todo o dia seguinte enfurnado em seu laboratório. Ele experimentou vários ingredientes que bloqueiam transmissores neurais, tentando obter o efeito melhor e menos nebuloso. Ele tinha apenas 10 dias para completar a poção. Ele tinha que se apressar. Estava completamente concentrado na tarefa, sem ser distraído por Potter e seus caprichos.

Naquele dia ele o encontrou por acaso no corredor. Seu rosto estava coberto de sombra, e a tensão sob sua pele era tão clara, que era quase fisicamente palpável. E quando Severus passou por ele, pelo canto do olho, ele percebeu que menino fechou os olhos e suspirou, como se passar no mesmo corredor que ele fosse uma tarefa imensa.

Naquela mesma noite, também se pegou apertando a pedra com a mão, esperando mensagens, palavras que recebeu todas as noites por alguns meses ... e então se lembrou que Potter devolveu-lhe a pedra e não mais receberia mensagens.

No dia seguinte, o viu na biblioteca. Ele estava sentado diante dos seus livros com a cabeça baixa. Sem os seus amigos. Sozinho. Severus poderia, então, tirar da prateleira o primeiro melhor livro, abri-lo sem se importar em que página, situando-se atrás de uma prateleira, próximo o suficientemente para Potter sentir a sua presença, mas longe o suficiente para evitar que parecesse suspeito, e só ... assisti-lo. Não deixá-lo esquecer dele. Não deixar que nem por um momento deixe de pensar nele. Severus não iria deixá-lo esquecer dele, mesmo distante um do outro.

Nunca.

Ele sabia que Potter estava bem ciente da sua presença. Ele viu isso em seus movimentos apertados, a postura arqueada, inclusive pelo fato de que por quinze minutos, ficou virando as páginas, para as quais tão teimosamente tentou olhar.

Será que ele realmente pensava que seria fácil se afastar dele? Que era possível se libertar?

Voltou lá no dia seguinte. Severus o viu na mesma mesa, a cabeça apoiada na mão e olhos pensativos e ausentes, fixos na neve derramando-se fora da janela. Não lembrava de já ter visto tal ... desânimo naquele rosto. Então, apertou fortemente os lábios. Franzia tanto as sobrancelhas. Que a melancolia naqueles olhos verdes, parecia deixá-los muito mais escuros do que os olhos normais. Sem qualquer coisa que lembrasse luz. Sombra. Os cantos dos lábios estavam puxados para baixo, como se tivessem sugado toda a alegria deles. Estavam embebidos em amargura.

Severus lambeu os lábios e apertou-os, sentindo algo como a amargura ser despejado em sua garganta.

Potter, aparentemente, não lidava bem com essa situação. Ele tentou apagar Severus do seu pensamento todos os dias, mergulhando-se na leitura de livros, o homem viu isso claramente, havia medo, mas também um olhar ferozmente orgulhoso. Ele também viu que o rapaz estava tentando ler, mas era completamente incapaz disso. Será que sentia a sua presença? Isso era óbvio. Assim que ele percebeu que Severus estava olhando para ele de novo, ficou todo tenso, como um animal pronto para fugir.

Mas antes disso ... antes dele tentar, veria que não havia escapatória. Potter pode se dar ao luxo de tentar à vontade, mas Severus era um caçador bom demais.

O problema era que a caça ... tinha que amansar.

Por fim, era sexta-feira. E com ela vinha a aula de Poções. Lição que Severus tinha planejado bem. Tinha que ter cuidado. Devia fazer um pouco de esforço e abster-se de farpas. Devia surpreender Potter. Mostrar-lhe o que ele pode fazer por ele. Daria outro pequeno passo em sua direção.

Mesmo que ele não esperasse o quanto de esforço fosse lhe custar. Ele considerava que merecia no mínimo uma medalha por ter se abstido de tratar os perdedores como eles mereciam e não derramar em suas cabeças vazias a efusão que eles chamavam de "poções". Em vez de rosnar e devorá-los como sempre, só teve que passear entre estas criaturas patéticas e dar-lhes conselhos. Era um lobo contido no meio de um rebanho de ovelhas, segurando sua natureza para não rasgar todas elas. Deveria mostrar-lhes como evitar suas presas?

Mas ele fez isso. E quase tudo o que planejou, ele conseguiu. Quase.

Ele não pôde abster-se antes de chegar nele. Antes de tocá-lo.

Ao longo da lição Potter parecia estar distante, separado, como se a todo o custo tentasse levantar uma barreira. E de repente ele o viu tão perto ... na ponta dos dedos. E Severus o viu. Ele viu Potter quase vibra com a tensão, colocando o frasco sobre a mesa. Com os olhos fixos em algum ponto na parede, os dedos trêmulos, enfrentando sentimentos ferozes ... Severus só queria tocar seus dedos. Ver como o menino iria reagir ... será que aqueles olhos verdes olhariam para ele da mesma forma como antes?

Sim.

Olhou para ele ainda daquele jeito. Ele viu quando Potter quase perdeu a respiração sob a influência de seu toque, quando ele viu o flash súbito, brilhante em seus olhos e a reação foi tão violenta, como se fosse perfurado.

Ainda lhe pertencia. Tudo era dele. Cada célula do corpo, que tão vivamente reagiu à proximidade de Severus. Mesmo que tentasse estrangular a si mesmo. Mesmo se ele tentasse negá-lo. Ainda tremia.

Severus viu quando ele quase correu para fora da classe. Quebrado. Chocado. Enfraquecido.

E então ele olhou para sua própria mão.

Também tremia.

* * *

Quando Severus saiu da sala, a porta do banheiro localizado de frente para o corredor, abriu, por si só. E de forma particularmente acentuada.

No começo ele pensou que era uma corrente de ar, mas não sentiu qualquer vento. Então ele pensou que era um dos fantasmas, ou talvez Pirraça. Mas mesmo Pirraça não era tão tolo a ponto de tentar seus truques perto de Severus. O diretor podia ser indulgente para com ele, mas há muito tempo Severus mostrou-lhe que sabia de um certo feitiço, ante o qual, mesmo o poltergeist sentia temor.

Ele se virou e caminhou até o banheiro, para fechar a porta, mas depois o cheiro atingiu suas narinas. Tão familiar, tão aromático que tudo de repente girou.

Baunilha.

O ar ficou cheio de faíscas e névoa vermelha. E um estrondo profundo preencheu o espaço. Sua mente trabalhava rapidamente, capturando os farrapos de horror próximos da parede.

Potter. Ele estava ali. Bem do seu lado. Escondido sob o manto de seu amaldiçoado pai. Era o suficiente apenas alcançar e puxar isso dele e...

Não. Essa não era a hora para isso. Ainda não. É um passo muito grande. Devia agir com cautela.

A névoa se dissipou, foi substituída por uma escuridão quase lisa. Mas a batida continuava. Agora era apenas ligeiramente mais fraca. Sufocada. Como se alguém a agarrasse nas mãos e apertasse.

Mais uma vez, puxou o cheiro em torno, profundamente nos pulmões e fechou lentamente a porta do banheiro. Ele apenas foi embora.

* * *

Potter não apareceu para o jantar. Severus, em seguida, dirigiu seus passos para a biblioteca, para ver se novamente estava se escondendo nela, mas não estava lá também.

Desse jeito, parecia que não o veria mais hoje...

Durante toda a noite ele trabalhou na poção. Ele conseguiu criar a bebida perfeita a partir do veneno da viúva-negra e casca de salgueiro lutador. Um componente a base de duendes da Cornualha, paralisava o veneno por um período longo o suficiente para que ele começasse seu trabalho apenas depois de meia hora.

Depois que ele saiu do laboratório e olhou para seus aposentos... imediatamente quis sair deles. Algo dentro dele mudou. Algo pequeno, quase imperceptível, mas a cada dia parecia mais e mais claro. Ele só não podia determinar a origem desta mudança.

Tudo estava no lugar. Os livros estavam perfeitamente dispostos nas prateleiras. Não em bagunça enorme no chão. O piso estava limpo e arrumado. Não repleto com fragmentos de roupas e sapatos espalhados, que eram muitas vezes um obstáculo. Estava tudo em perfeita paz e tranquilidade. Sem explosões contínuas, conversas intermitentes e sem sentido ou riso incontrolável. Um excelente lugar para se viver. Para a vida, que sempre funcionou ali. Com um livro numa mão e um copo de uísque na outra e suas poções ao redor.

Então, o que mais ele queria? O que estava faltando ali?

Ele foi em busca de respostas. As pernas o levaram para o Grande Salão para o café da manhã. Ele permaneceu sentado na mesa dos professores, enquanto os pratos de comida ainda não tinham desaparecido das mesas, mas Potter não apareceu. Então ele foi para a biblioteca. Ele também não estava ali.

Sábado correspondia a um dia sem aulas. Desse modo, Severus teria um dia inteiro somente para si. A poção não requeria nenhuma atenção agora. Tinha só mais um componente para adicionar à bebida, que faria hoje à noite, mas poderá fazê-lo no final.

Ele voltou para seus aposentos. Ele olhou ao redor do ambiente ocupado apenas pelo crepitar tranquilo do fogo na lareira e se afundou em sua cadeira. Pegando uma garrafa de bebida, um copo e um grosso maço de pergaminho contendo os testes do segundo, terceiro e quarto ano e mergulhou no trabalho. A análise levou quase toda a manhã e parte da tarde. Quase se esqueceu de que várias vezes foi à biblioteca sem achar o garoto. Ele sabia que suas visitas estavam sendo muito comuns, mas era mais forte que ele. Ele saiu da sala, e saiu em turnê, entrando em salas, Grande Salão, e sempre parava na entrada da biblioteca. Mas quando ele não olhou entre os alunos curvados na leitura sobre as mesas, o contraste familiar de cabelos escuros, saiu e olhou em torno dos corredores. Ainda procurando por ele.

Mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

Depois do jantar, ele voltou para seus aposentos. Ele entrou nas câmaras e, novamente, sentiu que parecia esperar encontrá-lo ali. Sentado em uma cadeira preta diante do fogo, com a perna pendurada nos braços do assento e a capa de invisibilidade pendurada quase até o chão. Com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, ele viraria em sua direção o rosto iluminado por um sorriso. E lhe saudaria em voz suave:

"Boa noite, Severus ..."

Severus apertou os lábios, passou rapidamente pela sala e voltou seus passos para o quarto, e fechou a porta com um grande estrondo.

* * *

Severus viu-o imediatamente, tão logo Potter entrou no Grande Salão durante o café da manhã de domingo. Ele olhava ... cansado. Ele andava curvado, com os ombros curvos e o rosto pálido. E muitas vezes Severus o viu em um estado similar e não podia deixar de reconhecer imediatamente as causas.

Ele não conseguia dormir à noite.

Se ele tivesse tido novamente pesadelos semelhantes aos que o atormentavam antes? Pesadelo que ficou gravado na sua face, fazendo-a afundar em uma sombra mais profunda do que o habitual, por causa da qual Potter parecia uma figura perdida.

Além disso, ele comeu só algumas porções de comida, em seguida, saiu às pressas, ainda com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto tão incomum para ele. E Severus não podia ignorar isso.

Ele esperou um momento, para não despertar suspeitas, então levantou-se rapidamente e foi para a biblioteca. A cada passo que ele dava se aproximando, o ar ao seu redor ficava mais espesso. Ele não tinha certeza se ele o encontraria lá. E se novamente Potter decidisse se esconder em algum lugar por um dia inteiro? Se voltar a precisar procurar? Se ele novamente não puder mais vê-lo hoje?

Ele foi para a biblioteca, parando no último momento para não empurrar a porta com tanta força a ponto de batê-la na parede. Acabou chamando sobre si atenção suficiente para Pince sentada na sua mesa, sacudir a cabeça com intenção de dar uma bronca no aluno descuidado que entrou na biblioteca de forma tão violenta, mas quando ela viu que era Snape, imediatamente apertou os lábios, e apenas lhe deu um olhar de nojo.

Neste horário, a biblioteca ainda estava vazia. Severus moveu-se rapidamente entre as estantes, para o lugar perto da janela, escondido atrás de uma prateleira de tamanho bastante bom, Potter sentava-se constantemente e...

De sua boca ... deixou escapar um suspiro.

Ele o viu. Ele dormia com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados sobre os livros. Óculos deslizaram no nariz e pelos lábios ligeiramente entreabertos fluía a respiração calma e tranquila.

E Severus sabia que ele devia manter uma distância. Ele sabia que ele devia apenas ficar no mesmo lugar o tempo todo, vendo-o, mas uma força incompreensível disse-lhe para chegar mais perto, tão perto que as fitas flutuantes de aroma de baunilha de Potter bateram em suas narinas e pôde ver a pele pálida de seu pescoço e a cicatriz na testa. De repente, percebeu que sua mão automaticamente se levantou e foi em direção a ele, tentando tocar o cabelo escuro desordenado, novamente, para sentir sua maciez e como escorregavam entre os dedos ... mas então ele se controlou. Ele retirou a mão e escondeu as duas mãos nas dobras de seu manto, para não fazer algo irracional.

Não. Ela só pode ver. Estava ali apenas para observação. Deve mostrar paciência. Em breve ele estará novamente em suas mãos e dedos. Voltará a ser capaz de afagar o cabelo dele, acariciar a pele quente e passear os lábios, e sentir o sabor e odor e...

Recuperaria-o. Mas ainda não. Agora o importante era terminar a poção. Devia focar-se apenas nisso.E não ficar ali como um completo idiota... contemplando-o.

Tem um monte de trabalho. Deve preparar um relatório para Dumbledore, os testes para a Corvinal, algumas poções para Pomfrey, procurar ingredientes no Noturno, para realizar seus experimentos, e treinar Nott... mas, só enquanto precisa treiná-lo.

* * *

Severus levantou sua varinha e extinguiu o fogo do caldeirão. A mistura verde escuro congelou.

Era o fim. Ele foi bem sucedido. Ele fez isso! produziu a Admorsus Excetra. A mais poderosa poção de sacrifício do mundo. E criou uma arma mortal, minaria o poder de tudo com que entrasse em contato, matando tudo.

Ele devia sentir euforia. Satisfação. Pelo menos satisfação.

E ele tinha a impressão de não sentia nada. O futuro, que até agora parecia claro e óbvio, tinha um ponto imerso na escuridão que ele não podia ver. Mas ele acreditava que a luz viria de imediato tão logo ele concluísse seu plano e o Lorde das Trevas jazer morto aos seus pés. Ele sabia que a escuridão viria através de um segundo corpo que também estaria a seus pés.

Mas isto não era novidade. Viveu a vida inteira na escuridão. Ele era capaz de se mover na mesma. Ele era capaz de domá-la.

Sua mente involuntariamente começou a voltar a cada momento, desde o primeiro momento que ele foi para o armário e tocou esse grande desejo, o momento em que a imagem Potter sentado em sua cadeira se tornou sua propriedade, sem a qual o mundo parecia estar incompleto. Houve mais imagens, mas elas pareciam frágeis e distorcidas como um espelho quebrado. Ele poderia navegar por entre as memórias, mas tudo ... Não era assim. Como se houvessem lacunas em todos os lugares, à primeira vista, pequenas, mas era onde a luz se perdia nas profundezas escuras, pois eram apenas memórias. Fendas que nada poderia preencher.

Mas sua alma tinha um monte dessas rachaduras. Ele aprendeu a ignorá-las. Ele aprendeu a esquecê-las. Bastava saltar sobre elas, sem pensar em como elas são profundas e que um passo descuidado poderia levá-lo para o fundo do abismo. Ele sempre viveu dessa maneira. E agora será assim que... existirá.

O olhar no rosto ficou afiado. As rachaduras agora pareciam uma máscara esculpida em granito. Algo que até agora estava queimando em seus olhos, na penumbra, foi abafado, como se as chamas fossem privadas de oxigênio. Como se a todo o custo tentasse encobrir as lacunas, as fendas, através das quais ele poderia receber oxigênio, acendendo o fogo novamente.

Tem que cobrir. Voltar ao que era ... antes dele.

Era apenas Potter... mas ... simplesmente sua jornada acabou. Estava chegando ao fim da sua longa jornada, só tinha que passar e esquecer. Quase desviou de seu caminho, mais retomou-o.

Ele desviou o olhar da parede e olhou para a poção.

É seu desejo. Esse é o seu desejo. Independência absoluta. Superar tudo, por que sua vida é o que parece. Foi para isso que se esforçou cada momento. A isto se resumia cada movimento seu. Ele não podia permitir que agora, quando estava quase chegando, algo o interrompesse.

Ele pegou o frasco e o encheu com a poção, e depois arrolhando-a apertou-a na mão, olhando para ela com uma expressão feroz no rosto.

Era momento para o passo final.

* * *

Ele esperou até que Potter saísse da biblioteca, e foi atrás dele, sentindo uma sensação estranha, como se a cada passo ficasse mais perto do abismo ...

Ele tinha que pegá-lo, estar sozinho com ele. A oportunidade parecia ideal, quando percebeu que Potter dirigia-se à Sala Precisa. Ele estava pronto para entrar lá com ele, falar com ele e... fazer as pazes.

E agora, estava feito um tolo, olhando incrédulo para o interior da Sala Precisa e permitindo que ele fechasse a porta na cara dele. Permitindo um calor relaxante invadi-lo e um brilho à espreita nos cantos dos olhos escuros, brilhar.

Então é ali que Potter ia quando ele tinha que cumprir "detenção". Ali ele podia criar uma cópia de seus aposentos e alojamentos, onde ele se sentia seguro. Era ali que ele queria viver, apesar do quanto estavam distantes um do outro. Ele estava ali rodeado pelas memórias, mergulhava nelas, em vez de tentar se livrar delas.

Ainda assim, ele era tão dedicado a ele ... afinal, o que Snape tinha feito a ele, como ele o tratou, quantos golpes ele bateu ... ainda assim, não podia conceber a existência sem ele.

Ainda estava à procura de um caminho de volta para ele. Como um filhote de cachorro abandonado longe de sua casa. Ele ainda queria ser seu.

Foi como uma faísca. Foi correndo ao longo do seu corpo, acumulando no peito e aquecendo-o a um tal ponto que, por um momento esqueceu a respiração. Suas mãos apertaram involuntariamente com o desejo, incontrolável e violento para pegar o que elas não poderiam tocar, elas não poderiam ter ... Mas ele se controlou rapidamente. Esticou os dedos e respirou fundo.

Esperaria por isso. Ele ainda tinha quase uma semana inteira para dar o passo final. Ele não tinha que fazer agora.

Ele vai fazê-lo quando estiver pronto. Quando não resta nada, a não ser o único caminho a seguir.

Ele se virou e, com sua capa acenando atrás dele, ele desapareceu na escuridão do corredor deserto.

* * *

**Alma Frenz: **

**Renata**, compreendo você, quando li as memórias de Severus, fiquei fora do ar por um tempo, são fortes!

**Ana (Guest),** sei que você irá demorar um pouquinho para encontrar essa resposta do comentário que você fez no dia primeiro de agosto sobre o primeiro capítulo, mas quando você chegar aqui, na leitura da parte 5 do cap. 62, verá que seu comentário não ficou sem resposta. Obrigada pelos elogios.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o momento em que Snape sussurra "não posso mudar" ao lado de Harry aparentemente adormecido, realmente plantou uma baita curiosidade em muita gente. Eu também fiquei ultra feliz em poder saber o que ele pensava nesse momento totalmente reflexivo da parte dele. O cap. 62 é essencialmente uma recapitulação, onde as autoras apontam onde estavam as peças faltantes do quebra cabeça que os leitores estavam tentando montar. É bem divertido ver tudo se encaixando!


	74. Chapter 74

**A verdade parte 6**

Vários dias se passaram quase que instantaneamente. Como se o tempo escorresse por entre os dedos. Às vezes ele via Potter nas refeições, algumas vezes nos corredores. Passou menos tempo em seus próprios aposentos. Verificava o desenvolvimento das aulas, fez a ronda e voltou tarde da noite. E quando ele acabou de entrar em seus aposentos, ele sentiu a presença de Harry emanar de todos os ângulos, ele podia ouvir sua risada fixada nas paredes, ele viu seus olhos verdes refletidos no espelho e teve que sair imediatamente.

Talvez ele estivesse caindo na loucura ...

* * *

Naquela noite, ele teve um sonho erótico.

Potter engasgou em seu pescoço. O corpo nu, brilhava de suor provocado por seu pênis, ele tremia a cada tiro, e Severus deslizou seu toque por tudo, apertando as mãos sobre ele, em sua pele quente, o cabelo molhado e sentindo uma explosão poderosa depois de cada estocada, derramando um líquido no interior cheio de fogo. E entre os gritos roucos e choramingos inconscientes, Harry sussurrou-lhe diretamente no ouvido:

"Você sempre estará dentro de mim. Todo dia, toda noite. Sempre."

"Não. Esta é a última vez. Não temos mais tempo" Severus respondeu, em seguida, Harry moveu a cabeça, sorriu para ele olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, e em voz suave, falou:

"Severus, você sabe que eu nunca deixarei você ir..."

Severus acordou coberto de sêmen e encharcado de suor. E ficou imóvel por um tempo, respirando com dificuldade, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para o teto até que conseguiu se dominar, bem como a amargura que fluía para a garganta.

Este sonho foi o suficientemente para tirá-lo do equilíbrio, o dia apareceu-lhe um pesadelo sem fim, e não imaginava que hoje lhe pudesse ocorrer nada pior.

Mas.

Severus quase ficou furioso quando descobriu através de Dumbledore que aquele jovem inconsequente estava estudando Magia Negra à noite. Apesar de ter explicado de modo claro e suficiente ao que ela pode levar. Magia Negra era capaz de destruir qualquer um que caísse em suas garras, não havia escapatória. Penetrava na alma como um verme, devorando lentamente todas as emoções positivas e consumindo tudo, deixando apenas uma fome escura que sempre exigia mais alimento e jamais poderia ser saciada.

Não deixaria que Potter se tornasse mais uma vítima. Dumbledore pode se foder com sua "própria escolha", mas Potter não pode fazer isso. Não importa o quão experiente e adulto ele pudesse parecer, ele ainda era apenas um garoto ingênuo que se deixa envolver pela emoção, que foi deixado à própria sorte, e que ao longo de sua vida, teve de tomar decisões que estavam acima das forças dele, jogavam responsabilidades demasiadas grandes nos seus ombros.

Outros podem fazer suas próprias escolhas , eles podem até ir para a Torre de Astronomia e se jogar, se desejar - ele era totalmente indiferente a seu destino, mas Harry Potter ... Potter ...

Ah, não. Não deixará que a Magia Negra devore sua luz. Não deixará contaminá-lo. Nunca.

Imediatamente após deixar o escritório de Dumbledore, foi para o Departamento de Livros Proibidos, e instalou um bloqueio, para restringir a entrada de qualquer pessoa,para detectar qualquer intrusão nessa seção. Dumbledore há muito tempo deveria ter feito isso, mas obviamente este velho lunático, acreditava que cada aluno tem capacidade de decidir por si mesmo.

Foi só quando bloqueou a seção e se certificou de que Potter não iria mais entrar ali, que ele pôde voltar para seu quarto.

* * *

Snape interrompeu o olhar que dava para o relógio, moveu-o para a porta, e então para a garrafa meio vazia, que estava diante dele sobre a mesa.

Era 08:45.

E isso significava que ele estava sento ali, bebendo, há uma hora. As imagens estavam turvas diante dos seus olhos, e o giro na sua cabeça estava se tornando mais forte. Mas ainda era muito fraco para ele.

Ele se inclinou para frente e tentou alcançar a garrafa, o que ele conseguiu apenas na segunda vez, e serviu-se um copo cheio. Bebeu-o em alguns goles e pousou-o sobre a mesa. Ele estava tentando alcançar o vidro, quando ao mesmo tempo, uma batida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

De repente levantou a cabeça, olhando para a porta com os olhos bem abertos.

Potter! Poderia ser ...?

Ele pulou repudiando a garrafa e o copo que caíram na mesa, derramando o seu conteúdo, e correu para a porta através das chamas que estavam lambendo seus pés e vertendo um brilho no quarto. Correu pela sala, atravessou-a em vários passos, oscilou e abriu a porta para o corredor.

E então tudo foi mergulhado na escuridão, e o fogo foi rapidamente substituído por pingentes de gelo. A face de Severus foi perfurada por uma sombra, e seus lábios foram curvados numa careta desagradável.

- O que você quer? - Latiu na direção de uma sonserina de pé no corredor.

- Uh ... Eu só queria perguntar se o senhor podia vir no dormitório por um momento? Os garotos do quarto ano estão brigando, e eu pensei...

- Eu não tenho tempo! Saia da minha frente! - Sussurrou, e com toda a sua força bateu a porta. Virou-se e, um pouco vacilante, ele voltou para a sala. Ele caminhou até a bancada e levou com ele mais duas garrafas. Ele caiu na cadeira, abriu o uísque, verteu o líquido âmbar no copo e bebeu em um gole todo o conteúdo, tentando colocar para fora essa raiva que estava queimando nele.

Ele se comportou como um idiota, patético e obcecado. Depois de tudo, é claro que Potter não viria. Estava sentado agora na Sala Precisa, em seu pequeno santuário. Por que ele iria aparecer ali? Por que achou que ele viria? Por que seu desejo para que ele estivesse ali era tão grande? Por que não podia sobreviver um dia sequer sem pensar, sem olhar ele em todos os cantos do castelo, em todas as portas rangendo, cada vulto saído das sombras? Por que atormentava-o até mesmo em seus sonhos? Por que é que este maldito, moleque, irritante virou a sua cabeça? Como ele fez isso?

Severus bebeu mais um copo. Tinha dificuldade em firmar sua vista, mas ainda olhava para a porta, sentindo a raiva subindo nele a cada respiração, a cada gole, a cada pensamento referente a Harry Potter.

Mas iria conseguir. Esta porta permanecerá sempre fechada. Ele deve se acostumar com isso. É assim que será a sua vida. Não será mais capaz de olhar para ele, porque Potter não virá. Desaparecerá para sempre. Será apenas uma memória.

Ele abriu outra garrafa e bebeu outro copo.

Ele deve se acostumar com isso. Com este silêncio. Com o algo em falta. O inferno que tem sido as últimas duas semanas, quase o levou ao fundo! Como, então, deve se parecer o resto de sua vida?

Ele olhou para o copo de vidro e o balançou suavemente em sua mão. Ele aproximou-o aos lábios e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Depois outro e outro até que finalmente tudo ficou em silêncio, mandado embora toda a excitação que o rasgava e devorava, sua mente estava cheia de silenciamento, de algodão.

O relógio bateu 10 horas.

Ele olhou para o relógio, mas ele não podia ver as indicações dos ponteiros, então mais uma vez se virou para olhar o copo em sua mão. Agitou o resto do líquido âmbar e bebeu em um gole. Ele tentou depositar o copo sobre a mesa, mas errou e o copo caiu no chão, quebrando em vários pedaços. Ele não prestou atenção. Ele se levantou e andou cambaleante para seu escritório. Esbarrou em algumas coisas derrubando objetos, mas não se importava com nada disso. Ele só queria atingir seu objetivo e alcançar o que lhe permitiria, finalmente, dormir a noite toda. E ele conseguiu. Ele apertou o frasco de sua poção do sono sem sonhos na mão e prosseguiu o seu caminho de volta para seu quarto.

Não haverá mais sonhos com Potter. Nunca. Mais.

* * *

Dia dos Namorados. O feriado mais inútil, depois do Natal. Severus permaneceu o dia todo em seus aposentos, com a intenção de se poupar do festival de lixo e manifestações patéticas de sentimentos em pequenos balões soltos no ar e corações cantando canções enjoativas voando por todos os lados. Bem, o que eles poderiam compreender desse fogo inextinguível? Deste incrível poder?

O seu dia só foi perturbado apenas pelo alarme proveniente do Departamento de Livros Proibidos na hora do jantar. Potter tentou atravessar a barreira. Só ficaria surpreso se ele não tivesse tentado fazer , mais uma vez provou que Severus estava certo. Se ele não tentasse para-lo, o menino nunca iria desistir.

De qualquer forma, isso não significava mais nada agora. ele só tinha dois dias. Dois dias era o prazo para levá-lo para o Lorde das Trevas. Para agir. Ele vai fazer a mesma coisa de antes. Ele o seguirá até a Sala Precisa, irá trancar-se lá com ele, e quando estiver lá, quando ele o tiver como antes, na ponta dos dedos ... então tudo será como antes. Por um breve momento.

Muito curto.

* * *

O fogo crepitava baixinho. Cresceu. E arrastou-se pelas paredes e o teto, absorvendo e tomando as duas figuras uma pressionada na outra. O ar estava cada vez mais espesso, enchendo-se de calor e faíscas, que assobiavam e morriam na colisão das vestes escuras na figura sonhadora de pé diante dele.

Severus afundou o rosto no cabelo de Harry. Doce Merlin, ele não se lembrava que cheirava tão fortemente ... Toda vez que ele puxava para dentro dos pulmões o seu sabor, a sala começava a girar, e ele esquecia o que ele tinha a dizer, o que tinha que fazer, a proximidade de Harry o deixava embriagado, absorvia-o com sua mente, mãos, dedos.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, ele pediu:

- Acredita em mim? Você sabe que o que eu disse em sala de aula, não é verdade?

Ele sentiu que o menino passou um longo tempo, considerando a sua resposta. Muito tempo.

- Eu ... Eu não sei.

Severus não gostou da resposta. Não lhe deu bastante sinal, mesmo que ele tivesse que executar seu plano?

Atraiu-o para ele ainda mais, pressionando os lábios na pele no topo de sua cabeça.

Se pudesse parar o tempo ...

- Você não é ninguém para mim. - ele sussurrou com voz baixa e rouca. Harry não respondeu. Severus afastou-se um pouco para trás, olhando para seu rosto. - Você me ouviu? Olhe para mim. - Harry ergueu a cabeça e agora ele pôde olhar Severus diretamente em seus olhos bem abertos. Ele queria que ele acreditasse nele. Ele queria colocar a verdade diretamente em sua mente tão profundamente que ele nunca esquecesse, mesmo quando ele estiver em pé diante do Lorde das Trevas, esperando a morte ...

Mas Severus sabia que era impossível. Isso vai acabar quando o dia seguinte chegar ... o que os uniu até ali, vai ser apenas uma memória distante ... Potter não vai se lembrar destas palavras, ele não vai se lembrar de nada ... Tudo vai ser apagado por um sentimento ardente de traição nele, esmagando-o por dentro, como uma doença mortal ... emergindo dos olhos abertos, que serão olhados por Severus, que estará em pé ao lado do Lorde das Trevas ... E Severus não poderá desviar o olhar, para não parecer suspeito, ele terá de olhar para ele, ele vai ter que ver como o Lorde das Trevas cravará seus dentes nele, o agarrará pelos ombros e levará sua vida, a luz... poder... vai ter que ver os olhos verdes congelarem para sempre, com o único sentimento de traição...

Ele sabia que veria-o perder a vida. Toda vez que fechasse seus olhos.

Mas agora ... ainda estava ali ... Ele tinha sua última oportunidade ... para apreciá-lo.

Ele levantou a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto, movendo os dedos ao longo dele. Acariciava sua pele, nariz, testa, lábios, tentando reconstruir os vestígios de suas antigas migrações, e desta vez se lembrar delas para sempre, lembrar-se de cada reentrância, cada pedaço de estrada que seguia.

- Você não é - repetiu, agarrando a mão de Harry, alinhando-a com seus lábios e beijou-a ternamente.

Mais uma vez, ele o tinha. Mais uma vez poderia saturar-se, embora só por esse único momento.

Ele fez isso. Ele o devorou com todos os sentidos, quebrando o fio em torno dele e permitir-se muito mais do que nunca, deixando as mãos e os lábios vagarem onde quer que ele fosse capaz de alcançar com seus dedos trêmulos, e seus lábios deixaram escapar as palavras que ele nunca teria dito... se não soubesse que era a última vez que ele poderia tê-lo.

- Eu te quero tanto ... – disse finalmente, num sussurro cheio de necessidade supersaturada. Ele tocou o queixo de Harry, erguendo-lhe a face, e mergulhou seus olhos nebulosos de desejo em seus olhos verdes: - de bom grado eu o tomaria aqui e agora...

Algo dentro dele se ergueu quando ele viu novamente. Era o desejo inimaginável escrito nos olhos verdes. Direcionado somente para ele.

- Então faça isso ... – disse e então tudo flutuou. Por um longo momento ele esqueceu tudo, sobre o que ele fez e o que ele faria, e só deu espaço para o desejo brilhante dentro dele... cheio de potência.

* * *

O ar quase sussurrava. Faíscas de tensão se acumulavam na mobília e nas roupas de Severus que estava olhando para a xícara sobre a mesa, cheia de chá e... Admorsus Excetra.

Ele o fez. Pegou a poção maldita depois de ter obtido a confiança de Potter, ele jogou dentro da xícara com o seu consentimento e aprovação, e agora só precisava esperar até que o menino bebesse ... Apenas alguns momentos curtos, e tudo desaparecerá. Não haverá como voltar atrás. Este monstro lutando e uivando dentro dele, permanecerá apenas uma memória. Este monstro, que Severus mal conseguia dominar. Este monstro, que queria derrubar a xícara na mão do menino e por tudo a perder.

Não permitirá que ele faça isso!

Ele lutou contra ele, enquanto Harry andava por seu aposento. Manifestou reações nervosas, que ele tinha dificuldade de controlar, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, quando ele pegou o frasco com a poção, seu pulso estava acelerado, fazendo seu sangue circular mais rapidamente e, o tempo pareceu desacelerar ... E fez Severus ter a impressão de que caia num abismo, quando Harry sorriu radiante, e teve que fechar seus olhos e beber um copo inteiro de uísque, para fazer aquilo desaparecer.

E então Potter pegou a xícara. E Severus não conseguia tirar os olhos dele levando-a para a boca, não podia deixar de sentir que cada centímetro o fazia cair na escuridão. E de repente ele ouviu sua própria voz, falando:

- Sabe ... em toda a minha vida nunca conheci um covarde maior do que o seu amado padrinho. Ele nunca se atreveu a atacar sozinho. Ele sempre tinha que ter o maior público possível, para que todos pudessem assistir as suas performances estúpidas.

A mão de Harry parou. A sala estava cheia de chamas de gelo refletindo nos olhos negros de Severus.

Não! Deixe-o beber! É uma fraqueza. Mate-a! Derrote-a, ou perderá tudo.

Potter disse algo a ele, mas Severus só podia ouvir um ruído nos ouvidos. Ele via apenas a xícara que o menino começou a levantar novamente. E tão logo os lábios entram em contato com a louça, a boca de Severus novamente reagiu espontaneamente, atirando palavras cheias de veneno :

- Seu pai era ainda pior. Arrogante além do limite. Ele gostava de se mostrar. Era perpetuamente cercado por um círculo de imbecis como ele, disseminando ideias perigosas e idiotas. Até depois da escola atuava como o centro das atenções, imaginando que tudo era permitido, e a verdade é que ele era um pomposo, cafajeste, patético.

O rosto de Harry se torceu em expressão de raiva. Afastou a xícara dos lábios, e a sala foi atravessada por um raio. Tudo começou a girar, levado pelo tufão de gelo e fogo, no meio da tempestade ficou apenas eles dois. As mãos de Severus apertaram com tanta força sobre os braços do assento que surgiram veias azuis sob sua pele.

O que você está fazendo, porra? Compostura! Não estrague tudo o que você tem feito! Controle-se, deve exterminar, acabar! Este momento é único. Ele vai passar logo. Apenas alguns goles e você terá concluído ...

Seus olhos eram devorados pelo fogo, ele observou o menino levantar novamente a xícara aos lábios.

Ele cerrou os lábios com tanta força que era quase doloroso.

Não precisa dizer nada para ele. É apenas a isca, um trampolim, um meio para atingir a meta ... Você não precisa dele. Você não precisa do seu riso, do cheiro, do seu entusiasmo, dedicação, carinho ... Você não precisa de sua presença! Você não precisa!

A xícara, mais uma vez entrou em contato com os lábios de Harry. E tudo sofreu uma paralisação repentina. Juntamente com a respiração de Severus. Mas, mesmo na ausência de ar, apesar do grito interminável em sua mente, sua boca se abriu jogando mais palavras

- Não só foi um cafajeste patético - Snape continuou, ignorando totalmente as palavras de Harry -, mas também o pior canalha que eu já conheci em meu caminho. Juntamente com Black, e suas piadas miseráveis, entendiam em seus cérebros microscópicos, que estavam acima do resto mundo, não poderiam ser tocados por nenhuma proibição ou regra, imaginavam-se sempre superiores aos outros... e agora ambos estão mortos. O que é muito triste ...

Basta!

A xícara rolou e seu conteúdo derramou-se na mesa. E Severus tinha sensação de estar se afogando, incapaz de respirar, e de alguma forma, flutuar à superfície e, eventualmente, ser capaz de puxar o ar.

- Basta! Pare com isso! Suspenda esses comentários imediatamente! Você não sabe nada sobre o meu pai! Você é o cafajeste patético, e não ele! Você diz todas estas coisas agora, depois que ele se foi e não pode se defender. Por que então nunca o chamou para uma aposta? Por que não o chamou para encará-lo num duelo, se o odiava tanto?

Snape sabia que Potter estava de pé sobre ele, gritando tudo isso, com expressão cheia de raiva, mas não foi capaz de responder. Ele olhava apenas para o líquido derramado, sentindo que tudo o que ele construiu escapava por entre seus dedos. Cada pedra deitada com muito esforço, estava se desfazendo em pó.

E por quê? Só porque ele era um fraco! Este pirralho ingrato que agora estava diante dele, gritando-lhe, se atreveu a entrar em sua vida e tudo para impedi-lo, para destruir tudo! Tudo!

Ele deu um pulo da cadeira, indo em direção a ele, fervendo com o olhar de raiva.

- Porque ele era um covarde - ele sussurrou em seu rosto, rasgado de raiva. – Não aceitaria o meu desafio para um duelo sozinho. Sempre contava com a ajuda de seus amigos, só era corajoso na frente do seu fã clube. Sem eles, era como um aleijado. Sem eles, ele não era ninguém!

- Você diz isso porque tinha inveja dele!

Ele bateu-lhe com toda a força. Bateu-lhe no rosto, depositou nesse tapa toda a frustração e sua amargura. Tudo que se resumiu em poeira. Querendo removê-lo de sua vida. O punido por aquilo que recebeu. O destruindo, assim como ele destruiu seu ...

Mas, então, Harry virou-se para encarar Snape e ele viu a dor transbordando nos olhos verdes e o rosto corado, e de repente ele percebeu o que ele fez.

Ele só ficou ali olhando para sua própria mão e Harry,agora, quando o menino sair dali, no meio de todo este ciclone destrutivo que estava levando-o ... será como se ele levasse sua respiração.

- Olhe para mim - ele sussurrou, incapaz de parar o tremor em sua própria voz. Mas Harry não o fez. Andou cambaleando em direção à porta e Severus sentiu como se removessem o solo sob seus pés.

- Você me ouviu?- Ele perguntou, não percebendo mais nada, caminhando como em um transe. Ele o viu parar diante da porta e tentar abri-la. Ele viu seus ombros trêmulos e inclinar a cabeça. Ele viu sua própria mão, estendendo-se para ele.

- Eu quero que você olhe para mim.

Não reconhecia a sua própria voz. Não reconhecia as suas próprias reações. As mãos que apertava nos braços de Harry, virando-o para si, pareciam-lhe estranhas.

Tudo deixou de ter significado, quando viu seu rosto. Pálido. Molhado de lágrimas. Lágrimas causadas por ele. Aborrecido, quis afastar as mãos de Severus. Se libertar.

- Deixe-me - ele ouviu as palavras sussurradas. - Você está me machucando.

E Severus soltou. Mas apenas para pegar o seu rosto delicadamente em suas mãos e levantá-lo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos úmidos. Em seus olhos, os únicos que poderiam fazê-lo esquecer o que ele fez e a quem fez. Sé eles poderiam trazer um pouco de luz para sua vida.

Sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo ser preenchido por dor. Tão grave que não permitia que ele respirasse. A dor que vibrava sob sua pele nas duas semanas que passou sem ele. A dor que não deixava espaço para a luz, se não fosse Harry. A dor que iria acompanhá-lo até o fim agora ...

- Severus ...?

Tudo se foi. Foi transformado em pó fino. Muitos meses de trabalho, todo o esforço que teve que fazer, cada decisão que tinha reivindicado seu próprio sangue ou de outro, tudo o que ele sacrificou por este desejo, a sua vida ... caia num abismo, dando de si mesmo um grito penetrante de agonia.

O sofrimento era inimaginável. Mas já decidiu.

Ele não poderia fazê-lo.

Aquelas duas semanas ... Só elas justificavam ... não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Ele não podia. Harry estava em tudo. Tornou-se para ele mais importante do que a liberdade, que sua própria vida ... Tornou-se seu desejo.

Ele sabia que este era o fim. Falhou. Fracasso total. Ele entrou em sua própria armadilha. Que tolo, pois ele pensou que ele não cometeria esse erro ... Ele era agora mais um tolo entre os tolos dos quais zombou e que agora podiam zombar dele. Ele sabia que esse desastre lhe custará a vida... que amanhã ... perecerá.

Mas eles ainda tinham esta noite. Daria-lhe tudo de si. Daria tudo o que ele queria. Esta era a última vez. Uma última vez. Sem controle. Sem máscaras. Sem nada que possa servir como uma parede.

Apenas eles dois. Apenas Harry e seu calor, sua boca, para a qual Severus olhava como se estivesse hipnotizado, com a impressão de que não queria mais nada na vida mais do que o seu gosto, finalmente imergir neles, não pensar em nada, não pensar nas consequências ...

Então ele se inclinou para a frente, inserindo seus lábios nos lábios macios e esgueirando a língua para o interior quente ... sugando o calor, penetrando o paladar suave, mordendo seus lábios com voracidade tal, como se apenas isso fosse capaz de salvá-lo de cair no abismo ... envolveu em torno de sua língua, molhada e escorregadia com a própria e sugou-a na sua boca ... Sentindo sua doçura em sua garganta, absorvendo o gosto e querendo mais, mais ...

Ele o apertou em si, deslizando ainda mais profundamente, devorando sua boca sem qualquer controle, se afogando com todos os sentidos ... deixando-se se sentir engolido por ele, como se ele devorasse Harry ... deixando sua boca queimada, fazendo sua mente se transformar em um grito constante, ensurdecedor: "Eu nunca dei ... nunca, nunca, nunca!"

Tudo estava queimando. Prateleiras, livros, cadeiras, tapete. O fogo consumiu tudo como um animal faminto com um apetite insaciável. A besta que finalmente, depois de muitos meses de prisão contínua é capaz de satisfazer sua fome, e nada era capaz de pará-lo antes disso. As chamas crepitavam e rugiam, devorando as duas figuras pressionadas uma na outra, primeiro à porta, em seguida, no caminho para o quarto, em seguida, completamente nuas na cama, juntas, como figuras de cera derretida. Fora da cacofonia, às vezes surgia sua voz rouca:

- Oh, Deus ...

Como ele poderia resistir? Como ele poderia pensar que ele podia se defender contra ele, que ele podia se defender contra esse poder?

- Tão sensível ... incrível.

Como poderia pensar em sacrificá-lo? Ele era mais precioso do que um tesouro. Era um milagre que tinha de ser protegido.

- Você é só meu. E que o resto vá para o inferno.

Todo o resto foi afogado por gemidos, respirações, e devastação dos batimentos cardíacos estrondosos. E então, ofegantes com o calor dos escombros fumegantes que permaneceram onde antes eram as barreras de Severus, seus corpos se dobraram.

Respirações no mesmo compasso, combinadas.

E o sussurro de Harry:

- Eu amo você ...

Sussurro que trouxe ... preocupação. Foi como um mergulho num fluxo de gelo, quando Severus de repente percebeu o poder terrível dessas palavras ... palavras que ele ouvia pela primeira vez na sua vida ... ao mesmo tempo em que seria a última vez ...

Ele abraçou Harry mais forte, e olhou para o teto.

Ele sabia o que devia fazer.

- Dipsas. A senha para os meus aposentos.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Amanhã tudo vai acabar.

Tudo ... deixará de existir.

* * *

Sentiu o chamado, a Marca Negra queimava viva como fogo. Como se tivesse sido marcada naquele momento com ferro em brasa sobre a pele. A dor flutuava até a clavícula. Severus, em parte, aprendeu a controlá-la, mas não podia suportar isso indefinidamente. Mas ele tentou. Ele sentou na cama, curvando-se, pondo a sua mão pressionada na Marca Negra se torcendo sobre sua pele, com os lábios comprimidos e suas têmporas pulsando.

A dor vinha em ondas. Quando saiu da cama, Severus olhou para o lado da cama e olhou Harry, enquanto a dor não atacar novamente.

Precisava disso para sobreviver. Foram horas. O Lorde das Trevas finalmente desistiu e simplesmente esperou por uma mensagem dele. Mas quando ele não recebeu, mais uma vez atacou. Severus teve um pouco de tempo. Era quase de manhã. Iria transmitir uma mensagem ao Lorde das Trevas apenas quando terminasse de preparar as memórias. As memórias de tudo o que estava planejando e fazendo há meses, o colapso. Quando os olhos verdes verem, ao invés de desejo, ele vai ver só desgosto.

Em seguida, ele estará pronto. Porque não haverá mais nada que possa mantê-lo ali.

Severus fechou os olhos. De seus lábios escapou um suspiro.

Harry deve odiá-lo. Considerá-lo um monstro, um psicopata sem escrúpulos. Só assim Severus pode garantir sua segurança. Não havia alternativa.

Quando de manhã, no café da manhã, Dumbledore anunciar que Snape foi morto, Harry deve estar pronto para isso. Todos os sentimentos, que lhe devotou, deve morrer com ele. Ele deve destruir, contaminar todas as memórias, tirar-lhe a última luz de esperança, para fazê-lo sentir só desprezo e nojo. Se ele não fizer isso ... irá condená-lo a uma vida de agonia. Harry era muito fraco. Muito fraco para sobreviver a sua perda, e deve viver, tem que ser forte para um dia se livrar de todos eles. Desde de Dumbledore ao Lorde das Trevas. Deve ser duro, resistente a tudo, de aço forjado para sobreviver. Como Severus.

Lambeu os lábios e olhou para Harry novamente.

Lembrou-se do que tinha ouvido ele falar há apenas algumas horas atrás:

_"Eu sempre vou voltar para você."_

Severus estendeu a mão e suavemente roçou os dedos no rosto de Harry aquecido pelo sono.

Desta vez ele não voltar.

* * *

Ele tinha muito tempo. Ele deve apenas sair e deixá-lo sozinho, para não olhar para ele, não dizer adeus, e apenas tê-lo na memória, assim dormindo em sua cama. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ele tem tudo pronto. Seria necessário ... dar-lhe claramente a entender que ele quer que ele apareça em seus aposentos.

- Você sabe que você pode vir aqui a qualquer momento? - Severus continuou, roçando os lábios na testa de Harry. - Logo que você desejar. Até hoje.

Ele sabia que Harry não seria capaz de esperar. Ele estava impaciente, e se ele tinha permissão, era só uma questão de horas, para que ele aparecesse.

O garoto balançou a cabeça inclinando-a para deixar os lábios de Severus tocarem em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei. Vou sentir saudades.

- Eu sei - disse Severus. - Você vai.

A sala ficou escura por um tempo, os lábios de Severus acariciando o pescoço de Harry torceram em amargura.

- Você ontem ... Você conseguiu tudo que queria? - Ele perguntou, mantendo os lábios a um milímetro de distância da pele de Harry. Depois de um momento, Severus percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração, à espera de uma resposta.

Ele tinha que saber. Ele tinha que ter certeza de que ele lhe deu tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

- Oh, sim, ainda mais - respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente. - Muito mais do que eu sempre quis.

Severus deixou sair o ar e deu um longo beijo em sua mandíbula. E, então, recuou e olhou para ele.

Merlin, ele não achava que ia ser tão difícil se despedir ...

- Vamos - disse ele, finalmente, deixando de agarrar Harry. - É melhor você voltar antes de seus amigos acordarem. - Depois dessas palavras passou por ele e foi direto para a sala.

Ele caminhou até a porta do escritório e parou, cruzando os braços e escondendo o rosto atrás de uma cortina de cabelo. Ele não podia arriscar que qualquer emoção refletisse sobre o seu rosto e o menino pudesse notar. Harry pegou suas coisas e parou ao lado dele.

- Bem ... até mais - gaguejou.

Depois destas palavras, a escuridão se aprofundou, e Severus sentiu como algo gelado crescesse dentro dele, o frio preencheu-o tornando cada vez mais difícil a respiração.

Não olhe para ele.

Ele não olhava para ele, mas ele sabia que devia olhar para o menino, mesmo que por um momento, para ele não pensar que há algo errado.

Então Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos e sabendo que era a última vez que ele veria neles o calor, o brilho ...

Pela última vez.

Então ele viu Harry se virar para sair, e teve a impressão de que o tempo de repente desacelerou, e tudo em seu corpo começou a gritar e lutar e de repente descobriu que tinha a mão presa em seu pulso, e Harry se virou para surpreendê-lo com a luz de seu rosto e, em seguida, Severus percebeu que ele já não era capaz de respirar.

Deixe-o ir. Você não pode pará-lo. Este é o fim.

Ele se rendeu e puxou Harry para si, fechando os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Ele só queria mais uma vez mergulhar no seu brilho. Mais uma vez, sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios, para sentir isso até o fim ...

Harry gemeu quando Severus afastou a boca e respirou fundo, fazendo o ar voar para fora dos pulmões.

- Vou acompanhá-lo.- ele sussurrou com dificuldade.

Ele pegou sua mão e levou-o ao longo da sala até a porta que dá para o corredor. Ele parou e pegou sua varinha, retirando o feitiço de bloqueio, em seguida, guardou-a e virou-se para Harry. Por um tempo, ele apenas olhou, os olhos movendo-se sobre seu rosto. Depois de um tempo, parou-os no rosto, que ainda estava um pouco ruborizado, e lentamente levantou a mão, tocou a pele de Harry. Ele acariciou-a suavemente. Ela era suave e quente.

- Eu não queria bater em você - ele sussurrou. - Mas às vezes ficamos fora de controle e perdemos toda influência sobre nossas ações. É mais forte do que nós.

Como foram terrivelmente verdadeiras estas palavras... mesmo que ele soubesse que Harry não as compreenderia ...

- Não importa - o menino respondeu hesitante. - Isso não importa. Já me esqueci disso.

Severus sorriu fracamente.

- Isso é bom.

Ele abaixou a mão, em seguida, estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e olhou para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso caloroso e jogou a capa em si, desaparecendo por baixo. Severus abriu a porta e depois de alguns momentos, não estavam mais juntos, ficou ouvindo os seus passos se afastando. E ante cada um deles a sala mais e mais se escurecia como se de repente fosse privada de toda a luz.

Severus fechou a porta e encostou a testa na madeira áspera. Cercado por um ambiente frio, denso e escuro como breu. A escuridão penetrou em sua boca, privando-o de ar, penetrou na roupa cobrindo as células do corpo, dando arrepios e apertando-o. A escuridão sugou tudo o que encontrou pelo caminho, deixando para trás apenas a o rasto da perda irrecuperável.

* * *

O laboratório estava coberto de geada. As garrafas e frascos estavam repletos de geada e a cada momento parecia que a temperatura diminuía ainda mais, bem como derramava mais e mais cristais de gelo no manto de Snape. O homem estava debruçado sobre a Penseira com sua varinha encostada na testa, tinha as pálpebras semifechadas e concentração total no rosto. Seus lábios ainda se moviam, como se falasse para si mesmo. De tempos em tempos extraia com a varinha, várias fitas de ouro e as colocava na penseira. O sofrimento estampado em seu rosto se aprofundava a cada momento, mas não parou. A mão fixada na borda da tigela, estava quase branca com o esforço, a veia em sua têmpora pulsava mais e mais.

Em um ponto, seu rosto se encolheu, o punho atingiu a tigela com fúria, e de seus lábios escapou uma maldição silenciosa. No entanto, ele respirou algumas vezes e voltou para a atividade interrompida. Mas depois de algum tempo novamente deu um murro sobre a tigela e desta vez precisou de um momento de descanso, durante o qual ele se voltou sobre a penseira com a cabeça abaixada, inclinando-se sobre ela com as duas mãos, respirou fundo e fechou duramente as pálpebras.

Finalmente, quando caiu a última fita de ouro na penseira, Severus abriu os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo cambaleou alguns passos para trás e inclinou-se contra a parede para não cair. Por um momento ele teve um problema com o foco de sua visão, mas uma vez ele fez, enrugou as sobrancelhas, contorceu o rosto com uma expressão de descontentamento e a raiva correu para seus olhos.

Não funcionou como ele queria. Alguns eram mesmo bem lógicas, mas o resto? Estavam mal falsificadas, desorganizadas de modo infantil. Algumas memórias ele não pôde retocar, muito menos tentar mudá-las. Devia melhorar isso, tinha que se acalmar novamente, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Além disso, ele já estava exausto. Sua mente já estava quase sem respirar por causa do esforço. Devia deixar como está. Mas, e se Potter não acreditar nisso? Muitas coisas não têm ligação, há sinais contraditórios... Sua única esperança era que Potter era ingênuo o suficiente para se apaixonar por ele ... e que se afastará dele ao ver aquilo, não se detendo em soluções e reflexões lógicas. Não vai se preocupar com a interpretação de gestos de Severus, e vai focar apenas no que verá e ouvirá e será preenchido com um sentimento de traição, e esquecerá tudo que Severus lhe ofereceu.

Faltava mais uma coisa ...

Severus se aproximou da prateleira e lançou um feitiço rápido em uma vela, a vela queimava com uma luz verde.

Um sinal. Suficientemente claro e atraente.

Depositou-a no balcão e olhou de novo para a Penseira cheia até a borda.

Ele cerrou os lábios, agitou uma última vez as fitas de ouro com a varinha. Isso causou um surto de agitação, as memórias rodopiaram, foi o suficiente para formar imagens entrelaçadas umas nas outras: o rosto de Harry, o Lorde das Trevas e o frasco de poção.

Uma isca. Suficientemente persuasiva para mergulhar no desconhecido.

O homem se virou e se dirigiu para a saída. Quando a parede se fechava atrás dele, pôs o pé, emperrando as prateleiras num lugar de modo a produzir uma fenda estreita suficientemente pequena e invisível a olho nu, mas através da qual a luz verde pudesse emitir sua luz.

Ele empurrou algumas vezes e caminhou pela sala, observando-a de todos os ângulos.

Perfeito.

Era o suficiente apenas sair e esperar até sentir o alarme.

* * *

Outro chamado veio antes do esperado. O braço começou a doer-lhe novamente no início da tarde, durante as aulas de Poções com os primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Com o maior esforço ele conseguiu dar a lição até o fim, mas assim que a porta se fechou atrás do último aluno da classe, dobrou-se ao meio, apertando a mão ao ombro massageando-o durante quinze minutos tentando acalmar sua mente e sobreviver ao ataque.

Felizmente, esta era a última lição do dia.

Severus passou o tempo todo fora dos seus aposentos. Ele tinha que ficar longe deles, para que Potter tivesse coragem de ir até eles.

Quando a dor parou um pouco, foi para o escritório de Dumbledore, informar que recebeu um chamado e iria se ausentar.

E então ele sentiu um arrepio frio errante na espinha.

O alarme.

Potter entrou em seus aposentos.

Então tudo se cumprirá agora...

* * *

Severus estava em seu gabinete na frente da porta que dava para a sala, com a mão na maçaneta, os olhos semicerrados e a cabeça baixou. O ar ao seu redor parecia engrossar, dobrar e saltar tentando arrancar os raios de luz de sua aura e todo o corpo foi mergulhando mais e mais na tristeza.

Tudo parecia afundar. A respiração e os detalhes das coisas que cercavam o homem tornaram-se mais pronunciados, como se algo sugasse qualquer interferência, deixando apenas ele. O puro controle.

Só ele pode ajudá-lo a sobreviver a este momento. Ele deve se vestir nele, enrolar-se em seu manto, cobrir-se o máximo possível, de modo que nada, absolutamente nada escapasse do mais profundo de sua alma, nada poderia tocá-lo porque ele suspeitava que, em seguida, desintegraria-se em pó. Ele deve manter um rosto de pedra. Em seu rosto não pode aparecer nem mesmo a menor rachadura. E o mais importante – aconteça o que acontecer, seja qual sejam os golpes que cairão sobre ele, ele não pode falar uma única palavra, porque a voz iria traí-lo. Ele deve suportar tudo em silêncio. Tudo.

Ele abriu os olhos. Eles pareciam ainda mais escuros do que o habitual, embora no momento não havia nada neles além da indiferença gelada. Não refletia nenhuma luz neles. Pareciam dois abismos profundos em cujo fundo prendeu todas as emoções.

Ele respirou fundo e entrou na sala de estar.

A entrada para o laboratório foi aberta. No chão estava o reflexo da luz verde. Severus se adiantou e entrou.

Ele o viu.

O menino estava na penseira com a mão cerrada na borda da tigela e o rosto imerso em um mar ondulado de ouro.

Severus parou na entrada. Ele pousou a mão na sua estante ao lado e... esperou.

Aconteça o que acontecer ... o que quer que seja...

A mão de Harry de vez em quando agarrava convulsivamente na borda, e chegavam aos ouvidos de Severus queixas abafadas e silenciosas, turvas, e os repetidos "não".

Isto em si, estava vibrando no ar, a palavra teve um forte impacto em Severus, fazendo-o sentir suas barreiras trêmulas, e aquilo ainda era apenas uma introdução ao que estava prestes a acontecer ali.

Não vai durar muito. Em um momento, tudo estará feito.

Seria o fim.

De repente o tempo abrandou o seu curso, e Severus prendeu a respiração quando Harry levantou-se bruscamente, levantando-se das garras das memórias. O silêncio que caiu parecia ser quase devastador. A única coisa que incomodava era a batida de seu coração. Maçante e pesado, como se em algum momento tivesse morrido em seu peito e se transformado em pedra.

Severus esperou em suspense ... mas Harry ficou apenas imóvel, de costas para ele. Ele parecia nem respirar. Como se algo dentro dele tivesse morrido.

Por um breve momento, o silêncio de morte foi quebrado por um acidente. Algo que o menino estava segurando em sua mão, bateu no chão. Snape viu Potter trêmulo, virar e o que havia nos seus olhos era tão forte que foi como um tiro em suas pernas.

Nojo. Ódio. Revolta. Tudo voltado para ele.

O impacto foi tão forte que a barreira inteira vacilou e tudo nele começou a vibrar, para lutar. Mas no instante seguinte, usou toda a sua força de vontade, para manter o controle, usou como um escudo para se proteger dos golpes que choviam sobre ele provindos de Potter:

- Não chegue perto de mim, Comensal da Morte! - Harry puxou do bolso sua varinha e apontou-a para Severus. Sua mão tremia tanto que a extremidade da varinha desenhava círculos no ar, espalhando faíscas vermelhas de ódio. - Como você pôde? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Como você pôde me enganar assim? Como você pôde me usar de modo tão vil? Como você poderia me odeia? Durante todo esse tempo! Como você pôde?

Snape estava em silêncio. Sua boca estava apertada em uma linha fina quase branca, ele olhava para o rosto de Harry, contorcido de desprezo, e nojo em seus olhos.

Devoção. Fogo. Brilho. Desejo. Tudo desapareceu. Para sempre. Agora seus olhos estavam frios como o gelo.

- Responda-me, seu traidor! Por que diabos você está em silêncio? Para você era tudo apenas um jogo!Um joguinho patético! Nunca significou nada para você! Nada! Mentiu o tempo todo! Durante todo o maldito tempo!

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Harry.

Severus não podia permitir que nem mesmo um músculo se contorcesse em seu rosto, embora sentisse que havia algo afiado cortando suas entranhas, rasgando feridas como papel. Não se mexia, não fazia nenhum movimento, tal como uma estátua de pedra, porque se ele fizesse, racharia e quebraria-se em pedaços.

- Você me usou! Você usou o meu desejo mais profundo! Eu pensei que você ...não pensasse em mim como uma ferramenta! Que era o único que não tentava me usar! E você estava fazendo o mesmo! E ainda pior! Você é um monstro! Nenhum homem poderia ter ... não poderia ter ... todo esse tempo ... Meu Deus! - Harry pegou sua varinha com as duas mãos. - Como você pôde? Como você pôde mostrar-lhe os nossos momentos? Afinal, era as nossas memórias! Como você pôde ...?!

Cada palavra gritada era como um arpão em sua direção, Severus sentia alguma coisa sair dele, deixando no lugar amputado, uma ferida queimada com ferro em brasa.

- Me responda! Mostre, como esteve rindo de mim! Diga-me como riu com isso, por eu ser um idiota cego! Diga-me o quão bem ele se divertiu quando ele assistiu nossos momentos íntimos, você é um doente!

Será que a dor permaneceria nele até o fim? Quando chegar o fim, só terá diante de seus olhos os olhos verdes flamejantes de desprezo venenoso?

No final terá diante de seus olhos somente os olhos verdes flamejantes em desprezo venenoso? Algo que por sua própria estupidez, sua própria culpa... teria mutilado? Essa é... sua maldição?

Neste caso, ele achava que tudo isso irá desaparecer em breve, quando der seu último suspiro, morrendo, sentirá... a calma.

- Como pude ter visto algo em você? É nojento! Você ... Você é... ninguém! Eu te odeio! Você me ouviu? Eu te odeio! Não te perdoarei! Nunca!

A porta bateu. A sala ficou em silêncio. Liso como a superfície de um lago, em cujas profundidades houve uma erupção destruindo toda a vida. Severus fechou os olhos e deixou escapar de seu peito um longo suspiro.

Acabou. Era o final.

O desastre já passou, e ele ainda estava ali. Embora o seu interior se assemelhasse a um espelho quebrado em milhares de pedaços que só sua força de vontade conseguia manter em sua totalidade.

Ele tirou a mão da prateleira e pôs sua mão por cima do tecido sobre a Marca Negra que queimava por baixo da manga de sua veste. Só agora percebeu que seus dedos estavam sangrando, e as unhas tinham quebrado. Ele não prestou atenção, no entanto. Ele arregaçou a manga e olhou para a vermelhidão ao redor da extensa marca se torcendo em sua pele.

Agora ele estava pronto.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor da sala e, em seguida, caminhou até uma das prateleiras onde entre vários volumes, ele pegou uma pilha de papéis, que rasgou de um livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts explicando o poder do feitiço Legilimens Evocis. Na primeira, página contendo a referência de página 250, havia o título: "Legilimens Evocis: como falsificar memórias e pensamentos e mudar o seu sentido".

Ele as colocou na mesa, puxou a varinha e depois de um tempo, os papéis estavam queimando, enrolando e se transformando em cinzas negras. Ele guardou a varinha e mais uma vez olhou em volta.

Ele não podia deixar lá qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar seus verdadeiros sentimentos e intenções.

Então ele viu uma pequena caixa vermelha enrugada, deitada no chão antes da Penseira. A mesma caixa que caiu da mão do menino. Severus caminhou até ela e por algum tempo simplesmente ficou observando-a. Ele sabia que não deveria ir atrás de mais nada. Agora não. Não depois do que tinha acontecido. Ele podia encontrar alguma coisa que...

Ele fez. Apesar do grito de alerta em sua mente, ele se abaixou e com mãos trêmulas, ergueu-a do chão. Abriu. No meio havia um pequeno cartão. Ele desenrolou-o com cuidado, sentindo-se como um náufrago que em vez de nadar de volta para o barco, se deixava ser levado pelas ondas que quebravam contra as pedras, começou a ler:

_"Severus ..._

_Eu não posso descrever em palavras o que sinto, mas eu quero que você saiba que, independentemente do que eu seja ou faça, você está sempre em meus pensamentos, em meu coração, em cada respiração minha._

_Eu odeio a ideia de perder você. Quando você não está por perto, me sinto incompleto. Como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de mim. Como se a luz se apagasse.__  
__Talvez você ache que é bobo e sentimental, mas eu não me importo. Você é meu tudo, é tudo o que eu preciso, tudo pelo que vale a pena viver. Sem você eu não existo. Eu simplesmente não posso existir sem o seu olhar, sem seu toque, sem os seus comentários maliciosos ... Merlin, talvez especialmente sem eles._  
_E quanto mais eu penso sobre eles, tentando entender o que está acontecendo comigo, mais eu tenho certeza de que ... Eu estou apaixonado por você._  
_Você pode rir. Você pode sorri sarcasticamente. Eu sei que você provavelmente irá fazer isso. Mas é mais forte do que eu. É algo ... poderoso. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. E eu sei que se eu tentar escapar desse sentimento, perderei o coração. Porque você vai estar sempre em mim. Tudo o que você fez._  
_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._

_Harry."_

Tomou uma respiração profunda, como um último suspiro antes do golpe fatal contra as rochas, e Severus se afogou num mar vermelho, que se fechou acima de sua cabeça, absorvendo tudo.

* * *

A escuridão era impenetrável na Floresta Proibida. Toda vez que Severus se dirigia para ela, sentia como se ele entrasse em um abismo. E agora se estendia diante dele como uma cortina escura, atrás da qual poderia haver qualquer coisa.

Ele se virou e olhou para Hogwarts deixada para trás. A neve silenciosamente derramava flocos silentes salpicando seus passos. Ao longe, viu uma luz acesa em algumas janelas. Também estavam acesas na torre leste. Torre da Grifinória.

Não iria vê-la.

Os últimos seis meses que passou com ele ... foram como um sopro de liberdade dentro das paredes que foram uma prisão perpétua para ele. Foi como ... felicidade. Se é que Severus sabia que gosto tinha...

Em sua boca saiu uma careta amarga. O resto das forças fumegantes que ainda brilhavam em seus olhos, desapareceram completamente.

Apagou qualquer rastro de sentimento...

Não havia mais nada. Nada além de escuridão.

Mas ela era seu domínio. Vai entrar nela com o mesmo orgulho com que ele a usou toda a sua vida. Só que desta vez ... ele não voltará.

Mas, pelo menos, era por sua própria escolha. Não era a mando de Dumbledore e nem do Lorde das Trevas, nem qualquer lixo do acaso. Era sua. Somente sua.

Pelo menos o controle sobre sua própria vida foi capaz de manter ...

Olhou mais uma vez para as luzes da torre e lentamente se virou para a escuridão se estendendo contra ele.

Era a hora.

Ele fechou seus olhos e... Aparatou.

* * *

Quando a primeira maldição atingiu-o, não conseguiu mais ficar de pé. Ela varreu todo o seu corpo como um chicote atingindo todos os seus nervos. A segunda foi ainda pior. Ele não ouviu nada além do seu próprio grito. Não viu nada além da escuridão brilhando com uma dor terrível. Seu corpo foi consumido por convulsões febris, que pareciam arrancar dele vivo, suas vísceras, sentiu garras afiadas rasgá-lo e quebrar seus ossos, atravessando-o. Ele sentiu cheiro de pele queimada. De sua própria pele.

Sua mente gemeu, incapaz de qualquer defesa. Mas o Lorde das Trevas tentou não lhe dar uma morte rápida. Ele queria apenas destruir. Sua raiva não tinha limites. Mordia e batia, rasgava e dilacerada. Pele, corpo, os sentidos. Alma.

A Maldição da maldição. A Maldição da maldição.

Mas Severus não ouvia nenhuma delas. Ele não podia ver. Ele estava deitado no fundo de um poço sendo rasgado vivo por criaturas que viviam nele, e só em algum ponto no topo, muito além de seu alcance, onde deveria haver uma luz ... ele viu o que parecia ser duas faíscas verdes que brilhavam no escuro,.

E, finalmente, veio a escuridão.

* * *

Para sair dela era como emergir do oceano de lava. Tudo nele estava pegando fogo, áspero e pulsando.

Com dificuldade, ele levantou os olhos e as trevas receberam um pouco de luz. O Lorde das Trevas estava inclinado acima dele, viu a raiva desumana e torcida em sua face. Sua boca sem lábios se movia, mas Severus não ouviu as palavras ditas por ele. Ele estava muito confuso.

Fechou as pálpebras pesadas, não era capaz de mantê-las abertas, e, em seguida, sentiu uma explosão dolorosa em seu rosto, que o levou de volta para o fundo do abismo preenchido apenas com os gritos e agonia. E ainda outra maldição. E uma outra.

E novamente veio a escuridão.

* * *

A escuridão parecia ser ... boa. O oceano de lava transformou-se em gelo. Para sair dele levaria muito tempo e esforço enorme. Os músculos estavam pesados, faltava-lhe o ar, sentia contrações contínuas. Mas a superfície foi se aproximando. Chegando mais perto.

Primeiro veio o cheiro. O cheiro de neve. Vento. Casca de árvores. Depois de um momento a impressão de umidade se juntou a tudo. E a falta de sensação.

As pálpebras pareciam coladas. Ele tentou separá-las. Ele foi bem sucedido só depois de algum tempo. A primeira coisa que viu foi ... branco. Frouxo, branco frio. E raízes escuras saindo debaixo dele.

O silêncio que o cercava reinava e era como veludo. Ele ouviu apenas sua própria falta de ar.

Ele estava vivo.

Como assim?

Mas ... estava morrendo.

E agora ele estava deitado no chão, e seu rosto, seu rosto o estava pressionado na neve e a mente estava tão pesada, como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado nas rochas.

A dor foi embora. Completamente. Ela deixou os nervos, músculos rasgados, esgotados, sentidos agredidos. Mas ela foi embora.

O que aconteceu?

Ele respirou fundo e levantou lentamente a cabeça, forçando os músculos enfraquecidos a trabalhar, e inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos.

Onde ele estava localizado?

Olhou em volta, estava debaixo das árvores escuras com ramos grossos cobertos de neve.

Floresta Proibida.

Fez um grande esforço com seus olhos. Algo apareceu entre as árvores. Uma luz distante. Apareceu duas torres do castelo iluminadas no céu.

Hogwarts.

* * *

**Alma Frenz: **

**Renata,** realmente a leitura do Desiderium Intimum pelo ponto de vista de Severus Snape tem sido maravilhoso.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, apensar de amar os comentários bem longos e detalhados, eu compreendo perfeitamente você, e vou esperar ansiosamente pelo comentário do final das sete partes do 62! Quanto ao rumo do enredo da fic... bem, eu também sou da sua mesma opinião, Ana. Às vezes eu tento me iludir, sabe? Mas fica aquela voz lógica gritando na minha cabeça que a chance do final ser feliz é quase nula, mas meu lado otimista (que tá quase se deixando vencer), se agarra nesse "quase", nesse 0,000000001%... meu lado lógico diz que eu vou quebrar a cara em vários pedacinhos irreconhecíveis... mas neste caso, é tão doloroso seguir a lógica...

Realmente o ritmo da fic e o estilo das autoras não deixam muitas dúvidas quanto a um final nada feliz, mas não custa nada torcer para que, de repente, elas decidam mudar o rumo das coisas e nos surpreender!

Ana, se a parte cinco do 62 abalou você, fico imaginando o que vai sentir com a parte seis e sete, mas principalmente a seis... sério, até eu que já li várias vezes, tive que parar a tradução para me acalmar e repetir para mim mesma "traduza, separe os sentimentos, seja fria!", mas é difícil não se envolver na história enquanto se está traduzindo.

Sobre suas perguntas:

**Tempo de construção da fic:** as autoras começaram a escrever o Desiderium Intimum em 2009, é isso aí, elas estão escrevendo há 3 anos! E a postagem de capítulos varia de um por mês, com sorte, dois por mês, mas depois de um tempo, principalmente rumo ao final, as postagens tem demorado uns três meses para acontecer. Bom, agora estamos há um pouco mais de 3 meses aguardando algum sinal das autoras, que desde que postaram o 62, não deram mais nenhum sinal de que estão pensando no 63. A última informação que tive, foi que estão de férias, recobrando energias.

**Tempo de tradução:** dependendo da complexidade do capítulo, geralmente traduzo em uma ou duas horas. Mas como já disse uma vez, há capítulo maiores (acima das costumeiras 25 páginas), e os com termos bastante complexos que demandam vários minutos para se obter um correspondente em língua portuguesa.

Recentemente uma palavra me levou quase meia hora de estudo para conseguir obter um correspondente no nosso idioma, tive que compreender ao que ela se referia diretamente, depois estudei sua referência periférica, para atingir uma variação com o mesmo sentido e a partir daí, descobri a que a palavra correspondia em língua portuguesa. Muitas das palavras não possuem correspondentes diretos, é necessário fazer um estudo semântico que demora um pouco e acaba adicionando mais tempo à tradução, mas o certo é que traduzo um por dia com tempo variante de uma a três horas por capítulo. Faço à noite depois que volto da Universidade, pois ao longo do dia não dá, trabalho dois turnos. Assim, eu pego o texto às 11 horas da noite podendo ira até 1 ou 2 da manhã, dependendo da complexidade.

**Mulamxd,** de fato Snape é uma espécie de soldado perfeito, o agente nº 1 para ambos os lados, e o jogador excepcional em causa própria, ele tem perfeita noção das coisas, e maneja-as do modo mais vantajoso, sacrifica o que considera proporcionar algum retorno à altura... chega ser desumano com ele, pois está acostumado a ser tratado de modo desumano pelos dos lados da guerra... também me seguro na esperança de um final feliz.

**Fairy**, fico contente que esteja apreciando a tradução, e sobre a sua pergunta, sim, a postagem vai terminar na parte 7 do 62. Depois desse ponto, estaremos no mesmo barco à espera de um novo capítulo que eu já estou esperando há 3 meses... acredito que logo elas irão dar algum sinal. Então é isso, amanhã vocês terão acesso a última postagem disponível no momento e ficaremos à espera que, dependendo da disposição e criatividade das autoras, pode ser longa ou não.

**DreYuki-Chan**, uma das características mais fortes do Desiderium Intimum, são as reviravoltas, deixam a gente de boca aberta, nos ensina a observar mais antes de deduzir qualquer coisa. Eu também estou triste com a chegado do fim das postagens... mas a fic ainda não acabou, estamos a espera do 63,64,65 e o epílogo.


	75. Chapter 75

**A verdade parte 7**

Ele não percebeu quando voltou . Para ele, não havia como voltar atrás.

Afinal de contas ele tinha que morrer ... e não devia acorda num mundo ao qual ele não tinha mais acesso.

Mas ele estava ali. Em sua própria cama. Com as poções medicinais feitas por ele no armário e o som de fogo crepitante vindo da sala ao lado.

Por quê?

O Lorde das Trevas nunca perdoa. Ele foi capaz de matar sem pestanejar aqueles que lhe deram decepção muito menor, ele foi torturado e mutilado quase até o osso. E apesar disso, ele não tinha quaisquer vestígios de tortura, além de uma longa cicatriz em seu rosto. Ele estremecia com o pensamento de que havia sobrevivido ...

Mesmo que tivesse curado todas as feridas, removido todas as rugas, cortes e cicatrizes... a rachadura que nasceu na sua alma nunca estará completamente curada.

Ele estava vivo... e isso significava que ele ainda não tinha terminado. Que o Lorde das Trevas ainda tem planos para ele ... Mas Severus mostrou-lhe as lembranças. O Lorde das Trevas não era um tolo. Ele estava bem consciente de que seu plano se perdeu no momento em que Potter soube da verdade. Agora, nada poderia ser feito.

Provavelmente ainda não perdeu totalmente a ideia de que poderia conseguir? Ele espera que Severus possa tentar reconquistar a confiança de Potter? Que tentará fazer o impossível, e "em sinal de gratidão pela graça que recebeu", irá levá-lo para ele? Que desistiu de matá-lo e o jogou na fronteira do castelo como um cão vadio sem qualquer orientação? O que ele espera?

E mesmo quando a febre consumia seu corpo, a sua mente ainda estava à procura de respostas.

Mas ele não podia encontrar uma solução. Cada cenário parecia improvável. Ainda faltava o elemento unificador de todos os pontos.

Ele sabia que com certeza iria ser observado. O Lorde das Trevas irá certamente definir espiões, que irão informá-lo sobre cada passo seu. Talvez para ver se ele ainda tem algum contato com Potter, e se valeria a pena tentar de novo ...

O Lorde das Trevas não desiste tão facilmente. Não reconhece a derrota. Sem dúvida, ele ainda tinha esperança de que Potter, ainda nutrisse sentimentos por ele e que iria olhar novamente para ele.

Mas era a ideia mais absurda que poderia conceber. Severus tinha usado todos os meios para matar tudo em Harry. Tudo. Depois do que ele preparou, não poderia haver mais nada em Potter, a não ser o gelo. E Severus certificou-se que era só o que restava. Nos olhos verdes sua imagem permaneceu como a do absoluto monstro que ele viu na penseira, os olhos de Potter não brilharam mais desde então... tudo que ele fez, foi jogado no lixo.

Terá que enfrentar o desprezo e o ódio queimando venenosamente que o menino está sentindo por ele agora.

Vai ter que passar por isso. Não passa na cabeça de Potter, nem mesmo por um segundo, que os pensamentos que ele viu, não podiam ser verdade, pelo menos não toda a verdade.

Severus queria apenas esquecer do seu olhar e do Lorde das Trevas quando descobriu.

Merlin, que jogo cruel esperava por ele ...

* * *

Apertando a mão na maçaneta, ela tremeu um pouco. Ele olhou para ela, incapaz de acreditar que pertencia a ele. Que ele, Severus Snape, podia sentir qualquer desconforto associado a entrar em uma sala cheia de estudantes, passar por entre os bancos e correr seu olhar por seus rostos, até que seus olhos pousassem sobre ele ... e seus olhos se encontrassem. Pela primeira vez desde então ... E num certo sentido, era realmente uma primeira vez... como se nos último cinco meses houvesse uma lacuna enorme ali, e só Severus sabia o que realmente aconteceu e como tudo parecia antes de ser absorvido pela lacuna.

Ele sabia que quando ele visse Potter, tudo viria à tona, tudo nele gritaria, iria querer estender as mãos, mas não podia permitir isso.

Sua mão agarrou mais apertada na maçaneta da porta.

Ele não pode dizer-lhe nada pessoal. Ele não podia fazer isso. Não depois de ... tudo. Nem uma atenção pessoal, só escárnio, superficial e vago. Vai fazê-lo imediatamente após entrar na sala.

Ele deve reavivar entre eles a ... indiferença. Aversão. Nojo.

E muito maior do que nunca.

Potter é apenas seu aluno. Desde aquele momento, é só isso. Assim, insolente, minúsculo, chato, arrogante como sempre foi durante todos esses anos.

Nada mais!

Um pequeno incêndio pode ser cotido com um pouco de água, mas quando você está lidando com uma conflagração, você precisa de um verdadeiro oceano...

Qualquer que seja a intenção do Lorde das Trevas, ele não entrará. Severus manterá o jogo absoluto em que o ódio e o desprezo terá vitória. A criação de máscaras não poderia ser desprezada. Ele era o melhor. Iria dar-lhe esse presente perfeito.

Ele fechou os olhos. As cores começaram a desaparecer, e a escuridão começou a rastejar pelas paredes. Por um segundo, ele quebrou o vermelho, mas depois de um tempo tudo se fundiu em preto perfeito. As luzes se apagaram no corredor, deixando Severus na escuridão total.

Quando o homem abriu os olhos, eles queimavam com puro ódio.

Pressionou o punho e entrou na classe.

* * *

Severus observou sem dizer uma palavra, como Potter saia da classe, e logo atrás dele, Granger. E quando as portas se fecharam atrás deles, puxou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de bloqueio, e a escuridão que pairava em torno dele como uma capa extra, explodiu e ele foi deixado.

Com um profundo suspiro, se afundou em sua cadeira, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e apertou a mão à testa.

Ele sabia que Potter iria olhar assim para ele durante todas as aulas. Olhar de ódio e palavras insultantes. Cheio de hostilidade e desgosto. Flutuando no ar como nuvens carregadas de eletricidade, cada encontro terminaria com uma enxurrada devastadora de relâmpagos, um estrondo ensurdecedor e o cheiro de queimado.

O rapaz mudou além do reconhecimento. Severus nunca tinha tido problemas com a leitura de suas emoções e intenções, mas agora ... Agora, seu rosto estava completamente fechado para ele. Não havia nenhuma emoção sobre ele. Não havia nada sobre ele. Como se Potter vestisse uma máscara de aço, de onde se podia ver apenas um esboço dos olhos mergulhados na escuridão. E Severus não poderia dizer que estava surpreso ou assustado. Esperava isso. Forjou com as próprias mãos aquela máscara. Foi o seu trabalho. Agora ele tinha que colocá-la na face. Todos os dias. Cada maldito dia para o resto de sua vida miserável.

Se ao menos ele pudesse ... arrancá-la, pisoteá-la e sacudi-lo para que ele despertasse e tivesse de volta... nos olhos, pelo menos uma leve sombra, ligeira que seja, de qualquer emoção, que sempre emanou deles, que tremia e queimava com fúria, mesmo que fosse só o fogo do ódio ... ainda seria melhor do que ...

O punho do homem bateu na mesa.

Mas ele não podia.

Severus lentamente começou a pensar se o Lorde da Trevas o fechou ou não em seu pior pesadelo ...

Ainda se lembrava do momento em que Potter cambaleou e quase caiu. Aparentemente, a máscara que o menino usava era demasiada pesada para ele. E Severus sabia, o quanto poderia ser pesada. Assumiu-as ao longo de sua vida. Ele estava ciente de como era fisicamente extenuante.

Uma delas ainda usava até agora. E era a máscara mais dolorosa dos últimos tempos. Mas ele conseguiu mantê-la. Deslizou apenas ligeiramente, no momento, em que, quase inconscientemente, pegou sua varinha e consertou o frasco quebrado. Felizmente, a classe já estava vazia.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o frasco cheio até a metade com um líquido roxo sobre a bancada. Lentamente se levantou da cadeira e dirigiu-se com uma força incompreensível, aproximou-se do banco e tomou a poção na mão, e então explodiu em suas narinas o aroma de baunilha e chocolate que ainda pairava no ar. Severus fechou os olhos e puxou-o profundamente nos pulmões.

E então a classe cobriu-se com névoa vermelha e o ar ficou cheio de calor. O banco de Harry começou a ser absorvido por chamas. E Severus de pé relembrando-o, foi engolido pelo fogo...

* * *

Passou todos os dias, aguardando um chamado do Lorde das Trevas, atento a qualquer sinal, mas nada chegava. Observou que a atitude dos alunos da Sonserina não mudou em nada. Eles ainda mantinham a mesma distância respeitosa com ele. E isso significava que eles não sabiam nada sobre o que aconteceu.

Severus olhou atentamente "o Profeta" todos os dias, em busca de qualquer informação que lhe permitisse descobrir quais eram os planos do Lorde das Trevas, mas parecia que decidiu suspender completamente todos os ataques, ou esses repórteres incompetentes decidiram manter isso em segredo para não semear ainda mais pânico e não criar uma onda de críticas contra o Ministério pelo fato de não fazer nada para impedir esses ataques.

Dumbledore não estava no castelo, mas o velho estava cego num túnel escuro, desprovido de sua melhor fonte de informação, e desse modo, ele não podia dizer nada em específico. Durante os dois dias de recuperação, que Severus passou em sua cama, visitado por Pomfrey e Dumbledore, é claro, foi forçado a dizer-lhe a razão de sua má saúde. O diretor, sem dizer uma palavra, ouviu sua explicação de que o Lorde das Trevas o atacou provavelmente porque ele adivinhou o seu duplo papel de espião, e mal conseguiu escapar vivo. E apesar de Dumbledore ser um oclumente igualmente brilhante, Severus, mesmo fraco, conseguiu perceber os traços de raiva e decepção, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado encobrir.

E quando o diretor estava chupando suas gotas de limão, olhando para ele com falso olhar de preocupação, olhar hipócrita para com a sua saúde, Severus queria sufocá-lo.

Ele sabia muito bem que esta era a preocupação que tinha os criadores de animais que querem que o animal esteja em sua melhor forma quando for entregue para o abate, porque sabe que se o animal não está adequado, não terá um preço elevado.

As tarefas diárias tornaram-se para ele ainda mais cansativas do que antes. Cada aluno na escola lhe parecia ainda mais perdedor e sem cérebro, e os outros membros do corpo docente ainda mais cegos, fechados no seu próprio mundo hipócrita. Ele aproveitou cada oportunidade para reprovar e tirar pontos da casa de McGonagall. Enfim, Sprout ficou boquiaberta com a perseguição à sua casa e achou um absurdo. Não foi só isso, disse que não lhe daria mais vagens preciosas que foram recentemente produzidas e que eram tão necessárias para a produção de poções, porque o considerava "um pedregulho desprovido de compaixão." Severus desejou dizer que ela se assemelhava a uma pedra. E esta pedra era a maior que tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ele sabia que isso só poderia terminar em uma guerra oficial contra o corpo docente inteiro, atualmente, tinha muitas coisas em sua mente, para se prestar a se envolver em uma disputa ridícula com essas pessoas patéticas. Sem uma palavra, em seguida, bateu a porta e seguiu o seu caminho de volta para seus aposentos.

Mas ele mal pôde atravessar o corredor quando, de modo repentino, alguém caiu sobre ele. Por uma fração de segundo, houve trevas e um rubor súbito, quando sua mente registrou o cabelo escuro, lampejos de óculos, o cheiro familiar e um gemido silencioso:

- Oh ...

Ele deu um passo para trás, olhando para o menino piscando com perplexidade.

Potter ...

O Rubor foi ainda mais forte quando Harry olhou para cima e Severus viu os olhos verdes. Tão perto.

Severus tinha apenas um momento para suprimir o calor, ocultá-lo, tanto quanto podia, e colocar sobre a face a máscara fria de pedra. Mas as máscaras colocadas com pressa, muitas vezes não obscurecem totalmente o que deve ser coberto.

Potter rapidamente recuperou o equilíbrio e quase no mesmo momento em que percebeu em quem esbarrou, sua expressão mudou e seus olhos foram tomados por indiferença gelada. Ele recuou e se endireitou, olhou Severus diretamente nos olhos, como se a desafiá-lo.O homem apertou sua mandíbula, mais acalmou a sua mente para que tudo o que fervia no fundo dela, não fosse transferido para a superfície.

Por algum tempo, ficou de pé na frente um do outro, encarando-se nos olhos, como dois adversários em um palco imaginário. E mesmo que o ambiente parecesse muito silencioso, não era a realidade, tudo ao redor podia ser ouvido com clareza ... a palpitação. Ficando mais rápida e mais alta. E o cheiro ... o rastro do aroma de baunilha dava voltas no ar, apertando-se em volta dele, penetrando nas narinas ...

Harry moveu-se, mas Severus foi mais rápido. Ele deu um passo para a esquerda, bloqueando seu caminho.

O garoto congelou, claramente surpreendido por esse movimento. Após um momento de hesitação, saiu para o outro lado, mas Severus novamente bloqueou seu caminho.

A pulsação encheu a sala inteira, parecia retumbar nas paredes, fazendo com que o castelo inteiro tremesse. Só depois de um tempo foi perfurado pelo som de passos.

Com dificuldade, Severus afastou seus olhos dos olhos verdes que atraíam os seus com uma força quase magnética, e olhou para o corredor. Ele viu Sinistra que se aproximava.

O batimento cardíaco ficou em silêncio. Houve apenas silêncio, vibrando em eco, sendo empurrado para algum lugar muito profundo.

Ele seguiu em frente, evitando o menino, tentando não prestar atenção na fragrância surpreendente que estendia suas mãos para ele e agarravam seu manto.

Ele não respondeu à saudação de Sinistra. Quando passou pela curva, olhou em volta do salão. Com um floreio, ele abriu a primeira porta que encontrou e era um compartimento pequeno e perdido no escuro. Ele inclinou-se contra as pedras frias e ao mesmo tempo, nesse momento, as paredes foram cobertas por gelo e fogo de raiva que iluminou toda a sala mostrando a face crua do homem e seus olhos escureceram de raiva.

Era última vez que vacilava em segurar-se para não deixar o instinto o guiar. Era a última vez que permitia que a proximidade com o rapaz batesse-lhe nos sentidos. Era a última vez que revelava alguma coisa. Pela última vez!

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro profundo, e, em seguida, as chamas diminuíram.

Mas ele estava tão perto ... na mão ... e não podia ...

Porra!

As chamas foram extintas, deixando o armário na escuridão total.

Devia evitá-lo a todo custo.Não pode mais ficar perto dele. Não confiava em suas reações. Ele não confiava em si.

Assim será ... mais seguro.

* * *

O quarto estava em profunda escuridão quase completa. A única iluminação era uma única vela em pé sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Seu brilho trêmulo incidia nos contornos escuros do mobiliário. O quarto parecia deserto, mas uma queixa fluiu tranquila no ar. Só depois de um momento olhando para a escuridão, é que era possível ver o contorno de uma pequena figura de pé sobre o armário contra a parede. O brilho suave da vela se refletiu na forma ouro-prateada de um leão e uma serpente, contorcendo-se num aperto. Era da estátua que provinham aqueles sons: completamente sensuais, murmúrios e queixas de prazer.

Mas isso não era tudo. Havia outro som no ar. Quieto, abafado e ofegante. No entanto, não provinha das figuras no meio da escuridão densa na estante no pé da parede. O som vinha do homem sentando perto das figuras. Sua mão movia-se rapidamente ao longo de seu membro nu, enorme posto para fora das calças. Suas vestes farfalhavam pousando suavemente a cada movimento e a língua passava de novo e de novo hidratando os lábios secos. A boca semicerrada liberava uma respiração pesada. Os olhos escuros brilharam olhando para a cama, por um momento, sem se distrair com seus olhos enevoados.

Potter, completamente nu, com apenas uma gravata verde amarrada ao pescoço, com as pernas abertas, se masturbando em sua cama ... para ele, só para ele. Seu corpo arqueando, gotas de suor escorrendo pelo peito claro, olhos semicerrados ...

Falando: "Feliz aniversário, Severus ..."

Ajoelhado na cama escura com as nádegas empinadas, à espera de sua intrusão, implorando-lhe para vir para ele ... Severus expandindo sua entrada com as mãos para que tivesse a visão mais perfeita ...

A mão do homem apertou de forma predatória o eixo distendido do seu latejante pênis. Seus olhos encaravam a cama com um fascínio quase mórbido.

Potter, contorcendo-se sob ele, gemendo com voz rouca, olhando para ele com os olhos enevoados de desejo, inconscientemente, sorrindo para ele ...

Gemendo o nome dele ...

Severus ... Severus ... Severusssss ...

Estourando em soluços ... e, em seguida, satisfeito, quente, adormecido em sua cama ... Aninhado em seu ...

Os gemidos foram sucedidos por um grito, muito rouco de realização. A escuridão foi iluminada com vermelho, Severus endureceu convulsivamente apertou seu pênis, e gozou em sua mão, deixando a explosão devastadora envolver seu corpo e mente. Suas pálpebras caíram, com a boca aberta num grito silencioso, e a pressão acumulada quase explodindo em seus lombos correu para sua ereção.

Ele não sabia em que momento ele gozou. Mas assim que sua mente voltou ao presente, e a nuvem do orgasmo diminuiu, ele ouviu um sussurro baixo, macio:

"_Boa noite, Severus ..."_

No mesmo momento tomou a varinha na mão e com uma onda curta extinguiu a única chama de vela no quarto, mas antes que fosse envolvido na escuridão de espessura impenetrável, virou sua varinha para a figura e lançou-lhe um feitiço não-verbal. Houve um momento de silêncio, como se gravação tivesse terminado. E depois de um tempo surgiu novamente no escuro, o mesmo sussurro suave:

"_Boa noite, Severus ..."_

E então, novamente. E mais uma vez. O Sussurro no escuro.

"_Boa noite, Severus ..."_

_"Boa noite..."_

"_Boa noite..."_

E finalmente começou a assemelhar-se a um eco infinito ricocheteando e penetrando nas paredes frias do negro abismo em cujo fundo Severus estava agora.

* * *

Quando Severus saiu de trás de um canto e viu os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina esperando por ele na frente da sala de aula, foi o suficiente para ele apenas dar uma olhada superficial para ver que entre os alunos não estava ... Potter.

Involuntariamente abrandou os passos e todo o corredor mergulhou numa escuridão espessa e viscosa, quase alcançando os seus joelhos. Seu olhar se deslocou para o lado e de repente da escuridão surgiu a luz que incidiu sobre as duas figuras pressionados uma contra a outra.

Granger, em lágrimas, repousava sobre o ombro de Weasley que estava tentando confortá-la desajeitadamente.

No silêncio que caiu, apenas batidas incrivelmente rápidas flutuavam, maçantes. Severus mal respirava perfurado com a tristeza, tinha a sensação de que algo rastejante se apegava a suas roupas, tentando puxá-lo para o pântano.

Fechou a porta, assim que a onda de alunos entrou dentro da sala, ele imediatamente se dirigiu para a mesa onde estavam sentados Weasley e Granger e, tentando dar a seu tom de voz um tom de raiva, ele deixou escapar:

- Onde está Potter?

Ele viu os lábios da menina ficarem rígidos , como se o que ela quisesse dizer, não pudesse passa pela garganta. Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Weasley avisou:

- Harry perdeu a consciência na sala de História da Magia. E está na ala hospitalar.

De repente uma luz vermelha incrivelmente brilhante e gelada brilhou na sala, como se um raio tivesse cortando-a, deixando para trás paredes quebradas e gesso derramado. Algo sobre Severus estremeceu, mas ele pôde controlá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz alta de Zabini chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Aparentemente, ele caiu por vingança batendo a cabeça no chão. Talvez a pancada acabe por consertar alguma coisa lá dentro. Fez um espetáculo de si mesmo. Foi uma pena não ter estado lá. Podem imaginar? Que espetáculo maravilhoso ... - Depois dessas palavras, para deleite da Sonserina, Zabini se levantou,pôs a mão na testa e começou a fingir um desmaio.

Mas Severus quase não o via. Diante de seus olhos brilharam-lhe a visão de vidros quebrados e sangue escorrendo pela testa ...

Estava tão fraco ... que muito lhe custou manter inabalável a barreira de aço e gelo que construiu, atrás da qual se escondia...

Apenas as gargalhadas da mesa da Sonserina o trouxe de volta à classe. Ele olhou para suas provocações sentindo um calor de raiva morder sua barriga. Suas mãos apertaram-se involuntariamente e teve que se controlar rapidamente, porque ele percebeu que se sua máscara caísse, ele não seria capaz de colocá-la novamente. Quando ele conseguiu o controle, sua expressão mudou drasticamente. Em fração cumulativa de um segundo, as emoções piscaram, variando como um caleidoscópio, mas depois de um tempo, fixou-se a máscara rígida e inacessível. Foi como uma explosão silenciosa que ocorrida no fundo do mar. O que você vê na superfície, é apenas um eco distante do inferno jogado para fora na parte inferior.

Ele sabia que todos os sonserinas estavam olhando para ele. Certamente esperando um comentário pertinente. Ele certamente não decepcionaria-os ...

Ele pegou sua varinha e acenou-a para o quadro. Na superfície escura da lousa apareceram inscrições. Então ele se virou de volta para a classe. Seu rosto se contorceu agora numa careta fria e zombeteira.

- Espero que os resultados sejam muito melhores, uma vez que hoje não há uma pessoa que possa me fazer subestimar mais o nível desta classe.- disse, colocando em palavras o ridículo tanto quanto podia. Ele viu a satisfação plena de sorrisos nos rostos da mesa da Sonserina. - No quadro e na página 300, irão encontrar instruções sobre a poção desinfetante. Vocês têm até o final da aula. Iniciem imediatamente.

Depois destas palavras chegou à sua mesa, sentou-se ao lado dela, puxou de uma gaveta o primeiro livro que apareceu, abriu-o na frente dele e se inclinou sobre ele, empurrando os olhos cegos nas letras e mergulhou em pensamentos.

Ele sabia o que ia fazer, era arriscado e imprudente, mas ele tinha que descobrir o que Potter tinha feito.

Ele iria até ele esta noite.

Nada mais importava.

* * *

Severus tirou uma pequena garrafa escondida no bolso de seu manto. Ele colocou-a aos lábios e bebeu dois goles. Ele olhou para o líquido limpo e, em seguida, recolocou a garrafa na boca, desta vez bebeu todo o conteúdo. Tapou-a e colocou-a de volta no casaco. Depois de um momento, o ar ao seu redor começou a ondular, e sua silhueta se misturou com o espaço. Como se perdesse os contornos e se misturasse com os arredores. Mas antes que ele desaparecesse por completo, puxou sua varinha, apontou-a para si e sussurrou:

- Invisibilis Verum.

Ele guardou a varinha e pegou na maçaneta. Delicadamente abriu a porta e entrou no hospital perdido no escuro. Só os raios da lua que entravam através da janelas altas iluminavam um pouco a escuridão.

Severus silenciosamente se aproximou de uma cama ocupada. Ele franziu a testa quanto o seu olhar caiu sobre o rosto pálido mergulhado em sono profundo, as manchas escuras ao redor dos olhos, as bochechas afundadas, cabelo preto, espalhados em desordem sobre o travesseiro branco.

O braço direito se contraiu e levantou um pouco, mas ele parou o gesto e cerrou o punho. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento.

Você não pode fazer ... Você só tinha de vê-lo ...

Ele abriu os olhos. Olhou para o rosto pálido de Harry quase com ternura. Os dedos longo estenderam-se na direção do menino.

Só desta vez ...

Ele era incapaz de parar. Sua mão suavemente tocou o rosto de Harry e quando o fez, quando seus dedos frios roçaram a pele lisa ... o espaço inteiro foi preenchido com vermelho. Quente e exigente, como um líquido, derramando através da garganta com calor. Tudo em volta parecia rodar mais rápido.

Por um tempo, Severus apenas ficou curvado acima dele, gentilmente acariciando o rosto de Harry, mas depois afastou a mão e pegou a mão pálida caída sobre o lençol. Com um estranho suspiro, um suspiro semelhante ao de derrota, se afundou em uma cadeira de frente para a cama e não afastou o olhar do rosto de Harry, colocou a mão pequena em ambas as mãos, puxando-a para seus lábios e beijou com devoção. Tudo estava girando mais rápido agora, e parecia que as chamas já lambiam até o teto. Alternadamente abraçou e beijou a mão mole, como se ... ele se desculpasse.

Finalmente, ele congelou, com sua mão pressionada nos lábios finos e os olhos fixos no rosto de Harry.

_Eu sei que é difícil para você ... também não é fácil para mim, sabendo que você tem a mim como um monstro ..._

As chamas diminuíram ligeiramente. Severus afastou a mão de Harry de sua boca, mas não a largou. Segurava-a trêmulo, como se tivesse medo que alguém a tirasse dele.

_Mas ... tem que ser assim. É a única maneira de protegê-lo._

Ele estremeceu quando sentiu a pequena mão de Harry cerrar os dedos sobre a sua. Rapidamente desviou o olhar para o seu rosto. Ele podia ver um sorriso gentil nos lábios do menino. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry murmurou algo ininteligível e se virou para o lado, puxando a mão de Snape para seu rosto, abraçando-a.

Severus congelou. Ele poderia afastar a mão. Ele poderia só puxá-la e ir embora. Então, por que não fazer isso, em vez de simplesmente se sentar atordoado, devorando o rosto de Harry com o olhar?

Louco ...

* * *

Não deveria ter feito isso.

Ele soube disso no momento em que sentiu o primeiro olhar de Potter no Grande Salão. E quando ele sentiu sua mudança durante a aula, ele soube que cometeu um erro. Um erro que pode custar-lhe muito.

O rosto de Harry mudou. Ela já não era tão inacessível, fechado e ilegível, como antes. Ele começou a abrir. Algo aconteceu naquela noite em que Severus passou com ele. Mas Potter não conseguia se lembrar. Ele dormia tão profundamente que apenas uma linha fina o separava do coma. Como isso aconteceu? Por que a máscara começou a rachar?

Severus viu, o olhar que Harry começou a lhe lançar, e ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo quase queimar a sua garganta.

O Lorde das Trevas já sabe? Os observadores já teriam colhido qualquer impressão de que o menino já não olhava para ele com olhar frio, com desprezo, como antes? Que algo mudou neles? Que naqueles olhos esgueirava-se... hesitação? De repente um véu caiu obscurecendo seus olhos e ele começou a... se odiar.

Porra, se Severus tivesse morrido, nada disso ocorreria! Potter teria tido nenhum contato com ele, não iria começar a abrir, e ainda sentiria só nojo por ele! Não estaria em perigo ... pelo menos não neste, no qual ele pode encontrar-se, agora, se o Lorde das Trevas descobre que permaneceu nele uma faísca que só bastava apenas soprar.

* * *

Severus já começava a se pegar num movimento de arregaçar nervosamente a manga da veste para olhar a Marca Negra, esperando um chamado a cada momento... o que ele ia fazer? O que faria quando o Lorde das Trevas o chamasse e lhe dissesse para levar o plano até o fim?

Ele diria para ele ir para o inferno.

Em seus lábios correu um sorriso amargo. Ele pegou um copo cheio de líquido cor de âmbar e se recostou na cadeira, alinhado-o aos lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua mão ficou paralisada, sentindo um tiro frio através do corpo, quando de repente ele sentiu um calor no bolso interno do casaco.

Ele colocou o copo tão rapidamente que quase derramou a metade da bebida. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a pedra. A pedra , que nunca deveria ter brilhado ...

No meio da pedra a mensagem brilhava:

"Você pode vir atrás de mim. Reúna seus amigos Comensais da Morte. Agora eu não sou capaz nem mesmo de levantar uma varinha, assim você terá uma tarefa mais fácil. Vamos lá! Venha atrás de mim!"

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram. Um clarão encheu o espaço, depois penetrou na escuridão. Brilho e escuridão começou a piscar em uma dança louca, saltando da pedra olhada por Severus.

_Isso era o que eu temia ..._

Seu corpo respondeu automaticamente, pulando fora da cadeira. Apertou a mão sobre a pedra.

"Onde você está, Potter?"

A porta se fechou com um estrondo e Severus já estava no meio do corredor quando recebeu a mensagem de resposta.

* * *

Assim como ele esperava ...

Potter estava completamente bêbado. Severus o encontrou no cabeça de Javali, mal segurando-se em pé e o estudante não chegou a perceber isso, em como era grande o perigo ao que ficou exposto por ir ali. Não sabia a quão grande perigo arriscou ambos. Se alguém os visse ali juntos, seria o fim ...

Simplesmente não podia acreditar como encontrou Potter. Nem no fato de ter ido atrás dele ali, tirado-o a força daquela espelunca e levá-lo para o portão do castelo. Tinha-o pressionado em si. Tão firme que quase sentia o bater frenético do seu coração. Tinha-o tão perto dele ... pela primeira vez desde ...

Basta!

Ele soltou e se afastou quase que imediatamente, tão logo ele sentiu o chão coberto de neve sob os pés. O rapaz cambaleou, sem equilíbrio, e sacudiu a cabeça erguendo-a, olhando para ele, com olhos nebulosos.

Snape prendeu a respiração.

Mais uma vez ele viu aqueles olhos ... de perto ... e novamente viu ... as emoções, que nunca deveria ver ...

E naquele momento algo aconteceu algo que Severus não esperava.

Potter levantou a mão, tentando tocar o seu rosto ...

Severus reagiu rapidamente. Empurrou-a violentamente e afastou-se dele, perfurando-lhe com um olhar gélido, mas algo no fundo de sua alma foi queimado, liberando um grito de agonia. Especialmente quando os olhos de Potter se arregalaram e re-preencheu-se ... de tudo o que Severus viu quando Harry saiu da penseira. Tudo o que ele nunca mais queria ver ... uma saraivada de golpes, ele estava tão destruído que não poderia suportar mais nada, bastava apenas um ligeiro golpe para quebrá-lo...

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? - Harry explodiu tão de repente que Severus nem sequer teve tempo para se preparar para isso. Ele ficou sem palavras, observando o rapaz joga-se para a frente, erguendo os punhos, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, caiu de joelhos, agarrando-o pelo manto. - Como você pôde? Como ... - Soluçou, segurando as abas de suas vestes, e curvando-se aos seus pés. Ele tocou a testa nos sapatos pretos dele, as chamas se enfureceram. Mordazes e espinhosas. - Eu queria só você. Só você ... – Trêmulo, Severus olhou com os olhos arregalados para o corpo encolhido a seus pés. As chamas quase atingiam seu rosto. - Só você ... Você.

Ele estendeu a mão, querendo tocar o cabelo, preto desarrumado. Tecer os dedos nas mechas. Acariciá-las.

Acalmar sua dor.

Não.

Seus dedos trêmulos pararam logo acima da cabeça de Harry.

Severus cerrou os olhos com força, tomando uma respiração profunda, seus pulmões queimavam. As chamas diminuíram. Ficou mais frio.

Não pode se perder num gesto tolo.

Ele afastou a mão, apertou a mão e endireitou-se.

- Levante-se. Imediatamente. - engasgou sentido sua garganta apertada dificultando a fala.

Mas Harry não queria fazer isso. Ele não queria facilitar isso. Apenas pressionou ainda mais o rosto molhado de lágrimas em seu manto, e chorou:

- O que aconteceu? Eu não entendo ... como pode olhar para mim desse jeito ... Eu me lembro ... como você não largou minha mão ... Lembro-me de seu calor ... O que você fez? O que você fez?

Esta pergunta trouxe uma brisa fria.

- Eu não fiz nada - Severus respondeu com ênfase.

Deve arrematar. Afastá-lo dele. Completamente. Nunca permitir que ... algo assim volte acontecer.

- Era só um jogo que já terminou. Não preciso mais de você - sussurrou cruelmente.  
Ele pensou que era o suficiente. Com isso Potter finalmente iria se controlar e...

- Não acredito em você. – disse caindo em soluços. - Eu não acredito ...

Severus fechou os olhos, com punhos cerrados e trêmulos, lambeu os lábios secos. Não queria abrir seus olhos. Ele não queria olhar para ele. Olharia para qualquer lugar, menos para ele.

- Nada teve significado para mim. Nada.

As palavras machucaram sua garganta. Não esperava que fosse tão difícil.

Ele podia ouvir o soluço desbotado:

- Não acredito em você ...

- Eu vou lhe dar um conselho. Fique longe de mim. Fique bem longe de mim - continuou violentamente. - Não olhe para mim. Não pense em mim. Esqueça a minha existência.

- Por que você diz isso? Eu não entendo ... - Severus apertou as mãos mais firmemente em punho. Ele sentiu o quão forte as unhas cravavam em sua pele. - ...depois daquela noite...

Basta!

Afastou-se abruptamente, virando as costas para Harry.

Isto tem de parar. Extinguir a faísca. Tem que extingui-la a todo custo!

- Olhe para si mesmo. - disse ele calmamente, transformando cada palavra em um punhal. - Você é patético.

As chamas foram embora, sendo substituídas por escuridão profunda. Tonando mais escuro e impenetrável seu olhar. Mesmo a neve sob seus pés, tomou uma cor cadavérica.

Ele ficou quieto.

Severus quase ouviu como as estalactites de gelos se prendiam no corpo de Harry ferindo-o completamente, deixando apenas um vazio.

Sentiu descer do interior de sua mão fechada, grossas gotas vermelhas...

Ouviu um sussurro, baixo e quebrado:

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou esquecer você.

A neve tomou a cor do sangue.

Todo o som foi-se embora, deixando apenas o eco enfraquecendo lentamente:

"_Eu vou esquecer você ..."_

"_Vou esquecer ..."_

Depois de um tempo o ruído em seus ouvidos foi furado com as palavras:

- Eu vou voltar para o castelo. E você ... não deve se importar em me acompanhar.

Forçou-se a virar a cabeça. Harry mal atravessava a neve, cambaleando e oscilando. E depois de apenas alguns passos o menino caiu na neve, e algo em Severus de repente afundou diante de seus olhos quando apareceu novamente diante de seus olhos a visão do corpo inerte, sem vida, caído no chão como um boneco com cordas quebradas...

Ele nem se deu conta de como aconteceu, mas ele o levantou nos braços, lançou-se o feitiço de mascaramento mais poderoso que conhecia, e foi em direção as luzes distantes do castelo.

Ele tentou não quebrar, mas ... era como uma tentativa de deter a invasão da água apenas fechando a porta. As rachaduras estavam por todos os lados, permitindo que penetrasse facilmente para o interior.

Ele sentiu seus sentidos despertando. Cada sentido, queixando-se de sede. Suas mãos eram preenchidas, o cheiro envolvia suas narinas, a pele quente aquecendo-o ... Harry aninhou-se em seu pescoço, murmurando algo ininteligível, e toda vez que fazia isso, Severus sentiu calafrios passearem por sua espinha e as memórias avançarem com violência em sua mente...

Agora, quando Harry estava em seus braços, Severus tinha a impressão de que era como antes... Mas ele sabia que era apenas uma ilusão. Porque nunca será como antes.

O que eles tinham em comum estava condenado ao fracasso. Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de sobreviver e Severus estava ciente desde o início. Por que, então permitiu que isso crescesse tanto? Por que deixou suas raízes crescerem e atingirem seu coração? Por que agora ele tinha que olhar para ele, e morrer sem sua proximidade? Por que ele tem que negar-lhe água, sabendo que se renascesse, tudo pode ser estragado? Por que ele tem que ser tão idiota para permitir tudo isso?

Mais uma vez ele ouviu o murmúrio silencioso de prazer. Gentilmente ajeitou-o nos braços, apertou mais forte para tê-lo ainda mais perto. Ele fechou os olhos, mergulhou o rosto no cabelo escuro perfumado com cheiro de chocolate.

Às vezes, era um tolo. Embora só por algum tempo.

Poderia ser ridicularizado por essa declaração... mas agora que ele estava carregando-o nos braços ... pela primeira vez desde que acordou na Floresta Proibida ... sentia...

... vida.

Neste momento.

* * *

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória era, felizmente, neste momento, completamente vazia. Severus caminhou até diante do sofá de frente a lareira e cuidadosamente depositou Harry, mas o menino não queria deixá-lo ir. Com dificuldade ele conseguiu afastar as mãos de seu pescoço e endireitar-se.

Nos olhos escuros de Severus contorcia-se algo aterrorizante. Algo que estava sendo mantido a custa das últimas forças.

Ele nem sequer olhou para ele. Acabei de deitá-lo e apressadamente deixou a sala comunal.

Viajou tão rápido pelo castelo que bastaria pouco tempo para atravessá-lo inteiro, deixando para trás um rastro de fogo, que a cada passo parecia intensificar-se, como se Severus lentamente lhe desse liberdade depois de tê-lo mantido preso. No momento em que tocou a maçaneta de seu gabinete, o calor era tão grande que tudo evaporava no ar, tudo ao redor parecia derreter.

Severus fechou a porta e com olhos ferozes esquadrinhou a sala banhada em vermelho sangue, e então correu para a frente, dando de si mesmo um som como o rugido de um animal ferido, liberando as chamas cativas que subiram para o teto. Em um movimento jogou tudo o que estava sobre a mesa, em seguida, correu para as prateleiras, batendo os braços e pés em suas garrafas, potes e frascos.

Alimentou as chamas de sua raiva incontrolável jogando tudo ao redor da sala, atirando, destruindo e destroçando tudo o que ele encontrava dentro do alcance de sua visão. Tudo estava queimando. Severus quase desapareceu no mar deslumbrante de vermelho.

O fogo cresceu e cresceu, até que finalmente devorou tudo.

* * *

O retorno era quase doloroso. Lembrava algo como o ato de puxar o ar para os pulmões depois de ter permanecido muito tempo debaixo d'água. Os pulmões estavam queimando, e tudo estava girando. Harry viu a porta se trancar diante dele e ele parecia cair e cair... até que ele sentiu sob os pés o chão duro, e tentou não vacilar quando ele tentou ficar de pé com as pernas fracas.

Ele abriu os olhos.

Retornou. Novamente ele estava nas câmaras de Snape.

E mesmo que tivesse a impressão de que havia se passado várias horas, a sua mente agitada lhe disse que realmente foi apenas alguns minutos ...

Ele viu o tapete puído sob seus pés. E quando ele deslocou o olhar, tentando não prestar atenção para o mobiliário que girava freneticamente, viu ... os sapatos pretos. E a borda escura da capa pousada no chão. Capa pertencente ao outro.

Instantaneamente sacudiu a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos negros bem abertos na frente dele. Seus olhos se encheram de indignação, descrença, e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para o rosto pálido, as sobrancelhas levantadas, a boca aberta através da qual se infiltrava uma respiração pesada, e de repente percebeu que pela primeira vez ... via-o sem máscara.

Que todo esse tempo ...

Todo o tempo ...

Ó Deus!

A varinha caiu de sua mão trêmula e bateu no chão.

Este homem ... este homem em pé diante dele ... tudo o que viu ... isso tudo era...

Então ... essa era a verdade!

Lágrimas ardiam-lhe com uma dor aguda. Fluíam em suas bochechas e pareciam gotas de lava ... afetavam a boca, e escorriam pelo esôfago, escaldantes, rasgando sua garganta, espremendo-a de modo a impossibilitar-lhe a recuperação do fôlego. Seu corpo tremia como se estivesse com febre.

Tudo isso era verdade ... tudo aquilo... era a grande verdade... que parecia uma bala que atravessava seu corpo rasgando tudo que encontrava em seu caminho, deixando para trás apenas uma ferida aberta, irregular ... através da qual a vida estava vazando.

Este homem ... se sacrificou por ele. Seu desejo, toda a sua obra, a sua liberdade. Ele queria sacrificar sua vida por ele ...

Ele não achou que ... nunca ... que ele... seria ... capaz de fazer tudo isso ... por ele ... só por ele ...

Tanta dor ... tanto sofrimento ... fez tudo isso para protegê-lo.

Tantas palavras cruéis ... Ódio ... cortando-o em lascas, tudo que jogou nele a cada oportunidade ... mas não sabia ... não sabia o quanto estava ferido... até onde isso iria? Ele não sabia ...

Ó Deus! Oh, Deus ...

A dor era inimaginável. Ela fez Harry se dobrar ao meio e cair de joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e tocar a testa no chão. Seu corpo balançou com soluços desesperados, que por mais fortes não poderiam aliviar a agonia do coração.

Como ele pôde ser tão cego para não perceber ... tudo o que Severus lhe deu, como ele olhou para ele, como o queimava? Como ele podia ser tão estúpido, tão ingênuo?

Como não pôde acreditar nele?

Era o seu Severus. Ele sempre foi o seu Severus. Ele nunca foi embora.

A dor quase rasgou seus pulmões. Arrancado de seu corpo altos soluços dolorosos, dilacerando seu esôfago e rasgando sua garganta.

Harry queria apenas voltar para aquele momento ... quando o viu se escorando na porta do quarto mal se segurando sob os pés... se ele soubesse... correria para ele, se ajoelharia a seus pés pelo que ele fez por ele. Tomaria dele toda a dor ... mesmo que ele fosse lambê-lo, drenar o veneno e expor-se a um imenso sofrimento ...

Se ao menos ele pudesse ...

De repente, o grito de seu coração foi quebrado por um ruído silencioso.

Harry ergueu os olhos rapidamente. Afundou um soluço em sua garganta quando viu diante dele, o joelho vestido de preto, ajoelhar no chão...

Frio ... e ele sentiu os dedos teceram seu cabelo. Suavemente e com cuidado.

...ele nunca foi ...

Nunca.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Ana Scully Rickman, ** que bom que você notou a ausência de uma parte do seu comentário e me mandou, obrigada! E quero desde já agradecer a sua frequência, seu companheirismo e fidelidade, não deixando de comentar um único capítulo desde que iniciei as postagens aqui. Obrigada.

A parte do sonho erótico de Snape foi interessante, mostrou o quanto ele estava envolvido por Harry e o quanto seu corpo e sua mente sentia falta dele. As reflexões dele sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele foram profundas... ah... as divagações de amor... são capazes de enlouquecer até as mentes mais frias e bem preparadas...

Imaginar o que Severus deve ter sentido no momento de envenenar a pessoa que amava dá até uma dor na alma, deve ser altamente desumano isso. Realmente, com o tempo, o desejo de Snape mudou, na noite em que ele deveria envenenar Harry, ele percebeu isso, notou que não adiantava liberdade, uma vida livre de seus "senhores", se ele não tivesse a razão de sua vida, a sua luz, o calor. Ele morreria com Harry e permaneceria apenas uma carcaça ambulante. É de fato como você analisou, ele preferiu se entregar em sacrifício, pois a morte era melhor do que viver seu Harry.

Sempre digo que se deve ter cuidado com pessoas sempre controladas, calmas... pois quando elas saem do sério, sua ira vem acumulada com um enorme acúmulo de contenção e a coisa fica feia. Nunca se deve mexer com quem está quieto, isso é verdade. E Severus é exemplo disso, contido ao extremo, mas quando sai do equilíbrio, suas ações são intensas, como você mesmo disse.

Imagino o quanto ouvir o "eu te amo" de Harry deve ter mexido com Snape, o quanto sua tarefa de se entregar para o sacrifício se tornou ainda mais dolorosa.

É, Ana, você faz parte do grupo que achou muito estranhas algumas memórias e não considerou que fossem dignas de total confiança, você desconfiou e estava certa em não confiar, elas realmente foram falsificadas com o uso excepcional do Legilimens Evocis. Eu fiquei com raiva também, tanto sofrimento foi causado pela tentativa dele de afastar Harry dele e evitar uma ferida maior ainda, que realmente não dá para não ficar um pouco revoltada com isso, apesar de compreender o motivo, que foi louvável.

Aquela carta dentro da caixa foi um duro golpe no coração de alguém que já estava nas últimas como Severus, foi duro... senti o quanto aquilo esmagou o coração dele...

Sobre se Harry volta da mente de Snape hoje, bom, sim, mas a esta altura você já deve ter lido a parte que Harry volta do efeito do feitiço e sai da mente de Snape, eu tive falta de ar nessa parte! Ele viu o quanto Snape sacrificou por ele e isso o esmagou por dentro. A parte em que ele se arrepende de não ter cuidado Severus quando ele voltou vivo da última visita ao Lorde das Trevas, me deu um nó na garganta. Naquela oportunidade, Harry foi até lá apenas para se certificar de que Voldemort tinha cumprido com sua parte no acordo e ao ver Severus pálido, fraco quase morto escorada na porta do quarto, não se permitiu sentir nada, estava com raiva dele pelo que viu na penseira, mas se ele soubesse de tudo... se ele soubesse... teria dado àquele homem cujo corpo e alma havia sido tão brutalmente massacrado, todo o seu amor e cuidado, amenizaria seu sofrimento...

Sabe, também acho que as autoras irão insistir na ideia de Harry se entregar a Voldemort, mas eu não quero acreditar nisso! Eu quero acreditar que um final feliz é possível! Por mais doloroso que possa ser no final, eu vou continuar me iludindo... mas você faz bem em se preparar para o pior.

Sobre sua pergunta: Não, eu não sou vampira, srsrsrsr... realmente há períodos que atividades extras fazem com que meu tempo de sono fique bem reduzido, mas não sou vampira, se eu fosse, me tacaria numa fogueira se de repente percebesse algum brilhinho sobre a pele, ser vampiro dá até para levar, mas brilhar seria um desmoralização, o senhor de todos os vampiros, o grande Conde Drácula, não aprovaria isso. Gostei da ligeira mudança de foco do comentário. Fique à vontade para fazer isso sempre que desejar.

**Renata**, eu também senti lágrimas nos olhos ao longo dessa fic, foi difícil traduzir, porque os trechos massacram o coração da gente e a tradutora não escapa disso. As descrições de sensações são bem sinestésicas mesmo, a gente sente na pele, nas entranhas, na alma, sei o que você sentiu.

Sua teoria estava exata, eu só não podia dizer nada, senão estragava tudo, mas quando você levantou a teoria, eu quase respondi: "é exatamente isso!", mas tive que me conter, não podia estragar o suspense. Parabéns! Qual a sua teoria para o final da fic? Vamos lá, está aberta a temporada de apostas para o final da fic: o que vai acontecer? Teremos final feliz para a alegria geral da nação snarry ou um desfecho triste de deixar os esperançosos deprimidos? Obrigada por comentar frequentemente.

**FASE DE ESPERA:**

É gente, agora estamos no mesmo barco, esta é a última postagem disponível, já não tenho mais nenhuma linha para traduzir, quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam o Desiderium Intimum até aqui, todos os que acompanharam em silêncio, dos mais diversos lugares, agradeço aqueles que chutaram a indisposição para um lado e deixaram um recado, aos que postam regularmente seus pontos de vistas, e os que acompanham comentando diariamente a fic, compartilhando comigo e com os demais suas impressões de leitura que muito enriqueceram a fascinante viagem ao Desiderium. Vou sofrer de abstinência de comentários... vai ser difícil no começo olhar para a caixa de e-mail e não ver nada lá sobre a fic, mas isso um dia teria de acontecer, foi ótimo estar com vocês de segunda a sexta através dessa fic. Valeu a pena cada madrugada debruçada sobre os textos originais. Meu esforço sempre foi carinhosamente retribuído com reviews com interessantes análises de leitura, recebê-los todos os dias foi maravilhoso. Obrigada a todos.

A fic ainda não foi concluída, creio que não irá demorar muito para ter novidade para vocês, vamos torcer para as autoras se sentirem criativas e nos presenteiem com o capítulo 63 em breve.

Mais uma vez agradeço o carinho de todos, um forte abraço.

Alma Frenz.


	76. Chapter 76

**63 A última noite**

**Parte 1**

Ele o protegeu.

O tempo todo.

Tudo o que ele fez, o que ele disse ... cada gesto, cada olhar ... tudo que fez Harry pensar ser ódio, que o homem tinha uma falta de escrúpulo doentia. Que sentia um ódio tão grande que parecia quase impossível que qualquer ser humano pudesse cultivá-lo por tanto tempo e tão ferozmente.

Como não pôde ver? Como não pôde ver o que estava escondido sob os espinhos venenosos, e os dentes à mostra?

Como não pôde confiar nele?

Lembrou-se de sua própria frieza, seu desprezo ardente, as palavras que ele lhe lançou, de modo a ferir e perfurá-lo o mais profundamente, destruí-lo, esmagá-lo.

Como um cão que morde a mão de um veterinário com ferocidade.

Ele não podia suportar. Ele não era capaz de suportar esta carga. Ele sentiu seu corpo sendo pressionado até o chão, sentiu seus pulmões serem esmagados, deixando-o sem fôlego. Sentia uma única mão fria tecendo os fios de seu cabelo... acariciando-o... Ela mantinha-o na superfície, não permitindo que ele desistisse e afundasse no pântano da amargura.

- Sinto muito - ele sussurrou por entre os lábios, sentindo a língua salgada de lágrimas. Ele engoliu com dificuldade, tendo a sensação de que seu esôfago queimava.

Daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo e fazer com que as coisas fossem diferente... qualquer coisa...

Um tremor incontrolável perfurou seu corpo quando sentiu Severus mover lentamente a mão em seu rosto, acariciando-o com uma delicadeza incrível, como se o homem tivesse temeroso que Harry fosse apenas uma aparição, e que pudesse se dissolver em nada a qualquer momento, desaparecendo de sua vida para sempre. Ele... Não, isso era impressionante. Sua mão realmente tremeu. Ela estava tremendo tanto quanto Harry, e nessa situação ele só podia fazer uma coisa. Pegá-la, apertar e relaxar. Abraçá-la como se ela fosse a única coisa real em todo o universo criado por mal-entendidos, segredos e mentiras.

Harry sentia os batimentos em seu peito se tornarem mais dolorosos. Como se no lugar onde seu coração batia houvesse uma ferida que se irritava com cada batida, e a dor se espalhava em ondas por todo o seu corpo. Lentamente, ele levantou a cabeça, deslizando a vista ao longo de uma longa túnica preta e uma fileira de botões minúsculos, levantando os olhos mais e mais, até que, finalmente, seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto de Severus, escondido na sombra dos cabelos. De repente, sentiu como se todo o ar de seus pulmões fugisse e seu coração estourasse, cambaleando em outra explosão incontrolável de dor provocada pelo que viu.

Severus olhava-o completamente despedaçado. Como se ele tivesse perdido o chão onde estava, e agora oscilava perigosamente no limite, sem saber onde colocar o pé para não cair no abismo. Ele olhava Harry de uma forma que mais ninguém olhou... Nunca.

- Eu tive que deixar você ir. – Um sussurro irrompeu dos lábios de Severus, ele era tão tranquilo, tão abafado pela amargura, estava tão afogado que Harry mal conseguiu compreender. – Não seria seguro.

Essas palavras foram tão calmas... o que estaria escondido por trás delas... eram como um poço sem fundo cheio até a borda com algo tão intenso que o ar em torno de Severus parecia tremer e vibrar. Algo tão incrivelmente forte que Harry sentiu seu corpo ser coberto por arrepios.

Suas mãos, de modo completamente inconsciente, lançaram-se para frente apertando o manto negro. Harry escalou Severus, passou pelo peito, tentando alcançar o rosto, lábios, cabelo ...

Chegou. Ele pegou seu rosto em suas mãos, não permitiria que ele se afastasse, e carinhosamente beijou longa e profundamente a cicatriz na bochecha do homem. A única evidência visível que falava sobre o quanto aquele homem havia sacrificado para protegê-lo. A rachadura que trazia luz. Não era escuridão.

Um longo e profundo suspiro chegou aos ouvidos de Harry. Severus o tomou e apertou-o mais para perto, pressionando-o nele com tanta força que Harry perdeu a respiração por um momento. Mas, mesmo apesar da perda de fôlego por causa do abraço quente, não afastou os lábios da pele de Severus, buscando ansiosamente recordar seu sabor e aroma.

- Você poderia ter me contado ... não tinha que ... - Sussurrou, beijando as sobrancelhas escuras e as têmporas do homem. Ele sentiu as mãos de Severus liberá-lo e, em seguida, envolver o rosto, removendo cuidadosamente os óculos e jogando-os no chão. A respiração pesada e rápida dele fez cócegas em seu nariz antes dos lábios quentes serem pressionados em suas pálpebras.

- Eu não podia. Você é muito... - Disse o pobre homem, com a boca errante pelas pálpebras e têmporas de Harry. - Você não podia... Se ele soubesse...

O cheiro... Harry sentiu a cabeça rodar quando o aroma de ervas penetrou suas narinas enquanto ele lutava contra as mãos de Severus, tentando tomar a iniciativa e abafar com beijos cada parte do seu rosto. Preencher o vazio que tinha sentido nas últimas duas semanas. Este vazio, gelado e aterrorizante. Preencheria tudo com a pele de Severus, sua voz e seu cheiro, o olhar, o toque e a proximidade. Iria se preencher daquilo de modo que não deixasse espaço suficiente para qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta... - Ele murmurou, tocando as mãos no cabelo escuro e colocando beijos famintos no queixo e mandíbula. - Sim, eu senti terrivelmente sua falta... Severus.

Ele apertou os lábios em seu pescoço, saboreando a pele salgada. Severus sentiu suas mãos, vagando em seu rosto, cabelo, pescoço, ombros... tentou se erguer, mas em vez disso, só atraiu ainda mais os lábios sedentos.

- Esse feitiço... – O sussurro de Severus era tão pesado que até vibrava. Parecia que toda palavra que lhe escapava da boca, saia com dificuldade indescritível. - Como você... como é que você...?

- Eu não sei. Eu só tinha que saber - disse Harry vagamente, sem tirar os lábios do pescoço do homem. - Por que você não me contou? Nós poderíamos... tantos dias. Acabou...

- Não – o sussurro de Severus tornou-se menor. Mais parecido com um rosnando. - Você não entende. - Harry sentiu as mãos fortes. Ele sentiu ser agarrado pelos braços numa tentativa de afastá-lo. Severus lutou. Parecia que ele estava tentando parar, parar com essa queda louca rumo ao abismo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia parar de beijar seu rosto, e Harry tinha certeza de que ele sentia os lábios de Severus tremer cada vez que ele o beijava. - Isso não deve acontecer. Nunca. Você não deveria...

As mãos tentaram empurrá-lo com mais firmeza, mas Harry agarrou-se nas roupas do homem com tanta força que estava pronto a morder, caso Severus tentasse afastá-lo.

- Sacrificou tudo... por mim - ele sussurrou, respirando profundamente o cheiro inebriante de Severus. Ele sentiu tonturas e latejamento em suas têmporas, e ondas de calor incontroláveis, há muito já tinham derretido seu autocontrole. - Durante todo esse tempo... todo o maldito tempo... você cuidou de mim...

Por um momento, teve a impressão de que Severus parou de respirar. Ele tentou se afastar, libertar-se do agarre de Harry, de suas mãos e boca insistente e quente, mas ele não era capaz de fazer isso. Harry pegou sua mão e levou até seu rosto.

- Obrigado - ele sussurrou e beijou seus dedos frios. - Obrigado. Pelo que você fez. Por mim. Ninguém nunca... - Ele teve que tomar uma respiração profunda, porque a sua garganta apertava-se dolorosamente. Mas como, depois do que viu... poderia expressar o que ele sentia? Como poderia mostrar sua gratidão, já que não haviam palavras adequadas? - Eu devia ter adivinhado. - Ele beijou o interior da mão e esfregou-a em sua bochecha. - Quando eu saí do hospital... tudo voltou e eu não entendi isso, algo não estava certo ... mas o meu comportamento foi imperdoável e deve ter ...

- Pare - Severus interrompeu com uma voz rouca - se comportou como era esperado de você e... – um beijo em sua testa - ...deve continuar a se comportar assim. – desta vez os lábios colaram-se em sua cabeça, como se Severus não fosse capaz de controlá-la permitindo que vagassem em sua louca jornada pela pele de Harry, buscando com o paladar algo que havia perdido há muito tempo. – Isso não muda nada. - terminou em silêncio, golpeando o rosto do menino com sua respiração quente.

Como isso não muda nada? Isso muda tudo. Tudo!

Como ele poderia agora ir ao encontro da morte, sabendo o quanto Severus sacrificou por ele? Como poderia ele agora beber a poção, sabendo o quanto custava a Severus protegê-lo? Como ele poderia deixá-lo agora, sabendo ... sabendo ...

Oh, Deus!

- Você deveria ter me dito. Nós perdemos muito tempo.

- Nós não podemos. – Os lábios de Severus já estavam em seu queixo. - Você tem que voltar... Nós não podemos. Prioridades ... - Disse vagamente.

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo nada. Agora não deixaria que nada fosse capaz de o afastar dele. Não enquanto ele sabia que era...a última vez. Não quando sabe o tempo que já se passou e que nunca mais será capaz de...

Tentando abafar o uivo penetrante que escapou de sua alma, ele moveu a cabeça e empurrou-a sentindo cócegas provocadas por fios de cabelos escuros em seu nariz, lambeu sua orelha.

O gemido que escapou dos lábios de Severus fez o corpo de Harry ficar todo arrepiado, e as mãos do homem que seguravam os braços do menino, cravaram-se em sua carne como garras. Harry o ouviu sussurrar cheio de angústia:

- Harry, me escute...

O impacto desse sussurro na cabeça de Harry foi comparável à colisão violenta de uma vassoura em alta velocidade de frente com o Expresso de Hogwarts em pleno curso.

Ele realmente o ouviu falar aquilo...? Snape realmente disse ... disse ...

- Chamou-me: 'Harry' ... - Ele sussurrou, olhando para Severus com uma mistura de incredulidade e emoção.

Antes que ele pudesse retomar o controle, o homem usou a sua momentânea tontura, liberando-se rapidamente de suas mãos e com alguma dificuldade, levantou-se do chão. Ele ajustou seu manto, estreitou os olhos e recuou um passo, como se ele quisesse imprimir distância de Harry.

- E agora, vamos tratar o assunto de modo sério – disse num tom equilibrado. Sua voz era calma, assim como toda a sua atitude, apenas seus olhos o traiam. Ainda brilhavam estranhamente, quando Harry olhou para ele. - Eu não me importo com o quanto você esteja incomodado, mas você tem que entender que não podemos mais fazer isso. Não é brincadeira. Qualquer mínimo gesto, mesmo o mais inocente pode nos trazer problemas. É muito perigoso, e você nunca conseguiu esconder suas emoções. Espero que você vá se comportar exatamente da mesma forma de antes. Nada pode mudar. Você me entendeu? Nada.

Harry olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele sabia que Severus disse algo a ele, mas tudo estava borrado, porque em sua mente ainda estava vibrando o eco de apenas uma única palavra.

- Chamou-me: 'Harry'...

Severus suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento.

- O que você acabou de descobrir não vai ajudá-lo em nada – Severus rosnou, olhando Harry com impaciência. - Pelo contrário. Isso só vai deixar as coisas muito mais difíceis para você, porque eu não pretendo parar de desempenhar o meu papel. Sua infantilidade arruinou tudo o que eu estava tentando alcançar, e mais uma vez está nos expondo ao perigo. Mas eu garanto que você vai ser mantido longe de mim. E se você não fizer isso por vontade própria, fique sabendo que eu conheço alguns feitiços que fará com que você faça isso de modo mais fácil.

Harry nem sabia quando e como, mas numa fração de segundo, ficou de pé e encontrou Severus, lançando os braços ao redor da cintura do homem com tanta força, que parecia querer esmagá-lo em um abraço.

- É por isso que eu não podia dizer-lhe a verdade. - A voz de Severus parecia distante e cansada. - Você não pode controlar a si mesmo. Nunca poderia controlar suas emoções.

- Severus ... - Harry sussurrou suavemente, levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente para o homem que inclinou-se, algo ardia nos olhos negros. Ele viu as chamas. Ele viu Severus tentar reprimi-las, mas não conseguiu, porque elas ainda estavam lá. Toda vez que olhava para ele, toda vez que ficava perto, muito perto...

- Você tem que entender. - A voz de Severus tornou-se mais pesada, como se estivesse impregnada com os sentimentos que o homem a todo custo não queria admitir para si mesmo, a influência de Harry era mais forte. Mais forte do que qualquer máscara que ele tentou assumir. - Você deve, portanto, deixar-me imediatamente. E nunca mais deve voltar. – a mão de Severus já estava em seu pescoço, ele acariciava de forma tão gentil, surpreendente, movendo os dedos em seu pescoço e afagando as mechas de seu cabelo escuro. - Esqueça tudo isso. - Mas seus gestos desmentiam as palavras. Os olhos também. Movia um olhar febril no rosto de Harry e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer perigosamente. - Esta é a única maneira que você ...

- Severus ... - Harry interrompeu, sem tirar os olhos presos nos olhos negros e viu as chamas crescerem, enchendo com calor o frio eterno. Agarrou-se ao corpo vestido de preto ainda mais forte, não deixando que as mãos trêmulas do homem o empurrassem para longe dele novamente.

- Nós não podemos. - Parecia que cada palavra pronunciada por Severus vinha a ele com grande dificuldade. Suas mãos apertaram-se nos braços de Harry, como garras. - Ouça-me. Não podemos voltar ao que era. É muito perigoso. Você deve me odiar, você... afaste-se.

- Severus... Eu te amo.

Foi uma fração de segundo. Um momento de silêncio total, seguido por uma... explosão.

- Droga! – O rosnado derrotado que escapou da boca de Severus parecia um último suspiro antes que seus lábios reclamassem os lábios de Harry e sua língua quente mergulhasse com tal avidez que parecia estar a morrer de sede, e encontrasse naquela boca a única maneira para extingui-la. Harry passou a mover sua própria língua, mergulhando no grito de anseio e necessidade daquele momento, nada mais era relevante. Amanhã de manhã. Qualquer atenuação entre eles. Segredos que ambos ainda escondiam.

Era apenas eles. Nada mais. Havia apenas Severus e sua respiração. E sua boca. Os dedos tecendo os cabelos de Harry. Tudo seguido de um agarre na coxa, feito com tal força que certamente deixaria contusões.

Ele deve falar com ele. Deve escondê-lo em seus aposentos e não deixar que Harry nunca mais saia de perto dele. Ele deve prendê-lo em seus braços e nunca deixá-lo ir. Deve envolvê-lo em sua capa preta e o esconder do mundo.

Assim sempre serão capazes de estar juntos. Seguros. Não haveria mais lutas para eles. Ninguém poderia alcançá-los. Harry ouviu um maçante rosnado escapar da boca de Severus e repentinamente o aperto de Severus desapareceu, e as mãos errantes em suas nádegas, se afastaram, então foi capaz de abrir os olhos quentes e ver duas ranhuras cheias de escuridão, através das quais Harry parecia ver profundamente na alma de Severus agora. O que ele viu... o que viu...

Sua voz ficou presa na garganta, um denso nevoeiro encheu a sua mente, quando o homem encostou a testa na dele, golpeando seu rosto com uma respiração pesada de desejo.

- O que você está fazendo comigo?... - O sussurro rouco de Severus era quase inaudível, mas foi o suficiente para encher os lombos de Harry com lava líquida. Gemeu baixinho, os dedos agarrados a túnica sobre os ombros do homem e esfregou-se contra o material bruto. E então ele sentiu. A protuberância dura nas calças de Severus. Ele ouviu um silvo abafado quando, incapaz de controlar as reações do seu corpo, ele empurrou os quadris para o volume, sentindo-o crescer ainda mais, sentiu lampejos luminosos, sob a influência de seu toque e quando Severus afundou os dedos em seu corpo com tal força, que parecia querer arrancar sua pele.

- Pare... - Severus engasgou, segurando seu quadril com a mão. Harry engasgou repentinamente embebido com a respiração quente de Severus e teve que apertar os olhos, balançou os quadris querendo enchê-los com calor rapidamente.

- Oh, Deus ... - Soluçou. - Eu estou tão apertado.

- Harry...! - Severus gemeu seu nome de tal forma que parecia sentir um sofrimento enorme, ansiedade.

Harry teve a impressão de que um raio o atingiu. Atordoado, olhou para Severus com os olhos arregalados e lábios entreabertos ... e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu a mão do homem apertar sua virilha de maneira predatória, esse toque inesperado foi o suficiente para fazer tudo transbordar nele. Teve apenas um segundo para retomar a respiração, Severus o agarrou, moveu e moveu a mão em sua virilha, Harry abriu a boca quando foi atacado por uma onda acumulativa de orgasmo que o arrebatou com tanta força que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele quase caiu, mas ele sentia que estava pairando no ar. Como se uma fome incrivelmente forte tivesse lhe pego em suas garras e esmagado em seu aperto, rasgando-o em pedaços, e foi a sensação mais incrível do mundo. Sensação que o fez empurrar os quadris para frente e deslizar suas mãos para baixo, quase inconscientemente empurrando um ponto nas calças do homem, Harry só conseguia esfregar o pau duro e trêmulo de Snape.

Mas foi o suficiente.

Ele ouviu um grunhido gutural e longo. Severus empurrou-se nele violentamente, empurrando-o com tanta força que quase o esmagou. Harry envolveu sua mão ao redor da ereção quente como um vulcão, e apertou. Ele sentiu Severus sacudir o quadril convulsionando espasmodicamente, e emitir um alto gemido convulsivo. Sentiu braços fortes em volta dele, apertando-o ainda mais, até que finalmente tornaram-se quase um, fundindo-se juntos. Agitando-se no mesmo ritmo. Respirando e suspirando. Compartilhando os batimentos cardíacos. Conectados pela saudade. Tudo era mais forte do que qualquer bom senso.

Harry recuperou seus sentidos. Emergir do oceano foi uma experiência quase dolorosa. Seu coração estava batendo freneticamente, vibrando no peito com tanta paixão, que era como se quisesse se libertar, estar livre das restrições impostas pelo organismo encontrado dentro do corpo das pessoas. E nunca, nunca abandoná-lo.

- Me tome - ele sussurrou, mesmo por um momento, sem se distrair de Severus. Ele sentiu os músculos tremendo sob o material do manto negro. - Assim como da última vez.

O homem, de repente ficou sem fôlego. Harry ergueu os olhos. Os olhos de Severus ainda estavam enevoados e Harry podia ver as chamas do orgasmo enfraquecendo lentamente, mas em seu lugar subiram outras, ainda mais quentes, ainda mais famintas. No entanto, o mais marcante foi o atordoamento que ele viu no rosto do homem. Era como se Severus estivesse completamente perdido em seu desejo e nem sequer tentasse lutar contra ele.

- Não o procurarei mais - Harry sussurrou, permitindo-se ser consumido pelo olhar pesquisador de Severus. – Eu vou embora e ficarei longe.

Ele viu os olhos do homem correr pelo seu rosto, e mergulhar em seus olhos, tentando lê-los – procuravam por alguma coisa, alguma mentira, qualquer coisa que aproveitasse, antes que fosse empurrado para o abismo do qual não haveria volta.

Mas ele não encontrou.

Realmente...

... iria embora.

Quando Severus finalmente falou, sua voz parecia apagada, como se sua boca falasse as palavras sem vontade.

- Você nunca mais vai chegar perto de mim?

Harry balançou a cabeça desesperadamente, cravando ainda mais seus dedos no corpo de Snape.

- Não farei isso.

- Promete?

Há apenas duas semanas, Severus disse adeus a ele, dando-lhe a noite mais maravilhosa de todas. Agora Harry iria dizer adeus a ele da mesma forma.

- Eu prometo.

Esta frase foi como apertar o gatilho.

Severus se lançou para frente, puxou seu colarinho como um animal que por muito tempo esteve lutando contra correntes que o prendiam, não sendo capaz de alcançar o que ansiava e que estava o tempo todo na frente dele brincando com seus sentidos.

Mas agora... finalmente... podia alcançar.

Ele poderia comer.

Um breve gemido de surpresa escapou dos lábios de Harry quando ele sentiu um puxão forte pelo cabelo, inclinando sua cabeça para trás e a boca quente atacá-lo no pescoço. Severus atacou rapidamente sua pele, com beijos quase dolorosos, deslizando até o queixo, e depois para a boca, que gentilmente lambeu para depois afundar seus dentes no lábio inferior, dando de si mesmo um rosnar de fome.

O ataque foi tão violento e ganancioso, que Harry não teve nenhuma chance de resistir a ele, e só podia sentir a faísca que se acendia nele a cada contato dos lábios de Severus em sua pele. Foi só quando ele moveu sua boca de volta em seu pescoço, que ele pôde se recuperar o suficiente para pelo menos tentar tomar a iniciativa.

Ele afastou as mãos que apertavam firmemente a túnica do homem e tateou cegamente os pequenos botões na gola, tentando desabotoa-los, deslizar as mãos no tecido e sentir o toque frio da pele, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ouviu um grunhido irritado, sua cabeça foi libertada, e os dedos de Snape apertaram em seus pulsos, puxando-os violentamente de um lado para o outro e não permitindo que ele soltasse nenhum botão. Harry rapidamente levantou a cabeça e por um momento se esqueceu de como respirar quando seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto do homem...

Severus o olhou como um homem possuído. Era como se ele estivesse a apenas um passo da insanidade. Seus olhos brilhavam de modo selvagem, contorcia as narinas, absorvendo o cheiro de Harry, a boca semiaberta parecia tão ansiosa, como se implorasse o impossível, um pedaço da pele de Harry.

Algo dentro de Harry o empurrou com mais força... tão puro...

Ele se jogou para frente, querendo abafar com beijos os lábios, o rosto, o nariz ...

- Não! - Ouviu um grunhido, afiado e rouco e sentiu as mãos de Severus o repelir. Surpreso, ele deu alguns passos, mas antes que ele pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo, Severus estava de volta com ele. O homem agarrou sua camisa e puxou com uma força tão incontrolável que Harry ouviu o som de rasgo do material, ao mesmo tempo os lábios quentes do homem vagaram ao longo do seu ombro nu, empurrando-o e fazendo com que Harry se inclinasse para não ser esmagado pela sua boca e as mãos que vibravam como o seu próprio corpo.

Foi mordido na base do pescoço, isso fez suas pernas quase dobrarem-se, deixando um descontrolado gemido escapar de sua boca, suas mãos se esticaram arbitrariamente para Severus, tremendo com a necessidade de tocá-lo. E mesmo ouvindo um som de aviso do homem, ele continuou a lutar com os botões de seu colarinho, tentando desfazê-lo...

Ele precisava fazer isso!

Ele reuniu toda a sua força para abrir o colarinho e chegar ao pescoço exposto de Severus, um ronronar de prazer escapou de sua boca quando sentiu o gosto amargo da pele fria. Mas ele não saboreou por muito tempo.

Desta vez, Severus reagiu de forma muito mais violenta. O empurrou com tanta força que Harry esbarrou na estante de livros. Por uma fração de segundo, perdeu todo o ar de seus pulmões, e antes que ele pudesse respirar novamente, ele sentiu um corpo esbelto pressioná-lo nas prateleiras e uma boca pressionar insanamente em seu rosto, pescoço e ombro.

Ele não conseguia parar de liberar longos gemidos, deixando-os escapar de novo e de novo de sua garganta. Ele tentou lutar, mas o homem era muito forte.

- Deixe-me - ele foi capaz de finalmente sussurrar, ofegando irregularmente. - Por favor... sentir...

Mas foi incapaz de terminar porque Severus fechou sua boca em um beijo brutal, esmagando seus lábios e quase mordendo sua boca. Harry afundou as unhas em seus braços, cerrando os olhos vendo-os explodir em estrelas. Ele era incapaz de respirar. Ele só podia respirar na boca de Severus, preso por seus lábios, mãos e todo o corpo subindo nele.

Ele tinha a sensação de que havia se passado uma eternidade antes que o homem, finalmente, afastasse a boca, deixando explodir em seus pulmões doloridos o ar frio, não, era fogo, e isso impregnava o ar.

- Eu não o poderia ter... - A voz de Severus era tão rouca que Harry mal conseguia entender as palavras. Ele sentiu uma respiração rápida e difícil em seu rosto. – Foram tantas noites me perguntando se poderia novamente tocar, sentir... mergulhar em você... embora, só mais uma única vez... por que voltou para essa loucura?

Harry não pensou que poderia sobreviver após ter tido seu coração transformado em pó e a alma quebrada em pedaços.

Passando por cima do precipício de silêncio, de um completo desnorteamento, afogando-se nas profundezas de brilhantes olhos negros, foi capaz de espremer apenas:

- Eu disse a você que eu sempre vou voltar para você.

- Não faça isso. – A respiração de Severus tornou-se ainda mais pesada e o sussurro mais obscuro. – Você tem que se afastar, porque eu não posso me livrar de você.

Após estas palavras a boca de Snape mais uma vez atacou seu rosto, cobrindo sua face e têmporas com uma chuva de beijos gananciosos. Harry sentiu mãos fortes segurando em seus ombros, afastando-o da estante e levando-o na direção oposta. Ele começou a inclinar por conta da força com que Severus vagava os lábios sobre seu rosto e corpo, enquanto abria o último dos botões de sua camisa rasgada. Harry agarrou seu braço, tentando encontrar um equilíbrio, mas era extremamente difícil, especialmente quando, ao mesmo tempo tentava alcançar o pescoço do homem com a boca. Ou ouvido. Ou qualquer coisa.

Mas Severus não permitiu que ele o fizesse. Ele abriu a camisa do garoto, se inclinou para frente e no momento em que sua língua quente cutucou o mamilo de Harry, o menino quase caiu no chão. Felizmente, ao mesmo tempo, Severus pressionou-o contra a parede e Harry só pôde gemer e lamuriar-se, impotente, enquanto uma parte distante de sua mente registrava que Snape, provavelmente, estava tentando abrir a porta do quarto, que provou ser um desafio difícil, já que suas mãos não foram capazes de se afastar do corpo de Harry mesmo por um segundo.

- Não me deixe - Harry sussurrou com voz rouca, quando o homem se afastou por um momento para alcançar a maçaneta da porta. - Eu quero sentir você... despido. Que, por si só é maravilhoso. Quero você em toda parte.

Severus soltou um rosnado ganancioso e jogou-o com avidez na parede, como se as palavras de Harry só aumentassem a fome inconsolável que o consumia por dentro. Seus beijos eram tão violentos que quase machucavam. Harry fechou os olhos, com a impressão de que tudo estava girando ao redor, se afogando em uma inundação de calor, e fossem apenas os duros e inflexíveis lábios pressionando em seu rosto, mordendo suas bochechas, pressionando sua testa, os olhos e têmporas, sugando a pele do pescoço e ombros , apertando seus mamilos e cutucando a língua neles e desse modo... não poderia resistir ... ele não podia ...

Como um náufrago, que tenta pegar o último suspiro antes do mergulho nas profundezas escuras, agarrou-se ao manto de Severus na altura de seu peito, puxando a última gota de força, tentando afastá-lo, mas em seguida, Severus tirou sua boca do mamilo do garoto, agarrou seu pulso e bateu-o contra a parede com tal força e incontrolável raiva que quase o esmagou. Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos ainda mais apertados, e então sentiu a mão do outro homem agarrando-o pela mandíbula, segurando o queixo, erguendo sua face para cima. Ele ouviu um outro sussurro quente e rouco de Severus:

- Olhe para mim.

Harry ergueu os olhos brilhantes, mas seus olhos estavam muito embaçados de anseio e desejo para ser capaz de ver o rosto de Severus com precisão. Ele sentiu os dedos do homem apertar ainda mais dolorosamente seu queixo e ouviu um gemido abafado, cheio de alegria indizível, como se Severus tivesse visto nos olhos de Harry algo que ele nunca esperasse ver.

A aderência de ferro no pulso de Harry, muito lentamente, começou a relaxar, como se a besta em Severus se acalmasse um pouco. E Harry sentiu Severus mover a mão, pegando sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com os seus, e em seguida, delicadamente afastá-la da parede para atraí-la aos lábios e beijar.

E então ele atacou novamente,cravou os dentes em Harry e afundou seus dedos em sua carne, como um animal, que só brevemente houvesse interrompido sua refeição e agora pretendesse recuperar o atraso, e com um rosnado, arrancou-o da parede.

Harry, de repente descobriu que ele quase não conseguia ver nada. Que seus sentidos estavam tão ocupados com Severus que todo o resto parecia ser apenas uma ilusão cheia de obstáculos invisíveis.

Ele não sabia como ou de que maneira, mas de repente ele estava no quarto, imaginava que talvez tenha batido dolorosamente com a mão na maçaneta, mas novamente sentiu a língua gulosa, quente e escorregadia penetrar sua boca e mãos amassar seu corpo... e de repente sentiu uma parede fria atrás dele. Ele o apertou nela com toda a força, como se Severus quisesse imprimir sua marca ali, mas depois, com um puxão, o arrancou dela, e Harry foi virado e jogado de volta para ela novamente. Ele gemeu, batendo o rosto nas pedras frias e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu as mãos de Severus em suas costas, levantando sua camisa e... a língua quente vagando por sua espinha e os lábios do homem vagando sobre a pele de seus ombros, tinha a impressão de que os lábios estavam em toda parte ... Na cruz, nos ombros, braços e costas para mais e mais, o pescoço, orelha... e de repente ouviu novamente um sussurro quente em seu ouvido:

- Eu... gozei por você. Você estava tão perto... em todos os momentos ... Era o suficiente para gozar... mas eu não podia.

- Severus... - Da boca de Harry escapou um gemido torturado. Ouvir o sussurro do homem era uma tortura para ele. Severus deslizou a camisa rasgada de seus ombros e deixou-a cair no chão, e Harry sentiu o homem pressionar o corpo em suas costas nuas, apertando as mãos em seu quadril, passando pelo abdômen e movendo-se mais e mais até o peito. Amassou sua pele com tanta força, como se quisesse rasgá-lo, como se ele quisesse fazer a sua mão penetrar no corpo de Harry. E era quase doloroso, mas não tão dolorosa quanto a experiência provocada por este sussurro, baixo e rouco:

- Eu só podia vê-lo de longe... nas suas aparições ... Eu queria devorar você... até ... até que não sobrasse em você, qualquer coisa que não fosse eu. - Uma mão se moveu deslizando em seu pescoço e rosto. - Apenas meu. - O rosto de Harry foi posto de lado. - Para sempre.

Depois destas palavras duras, os lábios quentes cravaram-se em sua boca com tanta força e ganância, que era como se Severus quisesse fazer o que disse. Suas carícias o consumiam, Severus agia como um predador que morde sua vítima, querendo tirar o fôlego e a vida. Harry gemeu em sua boca, sentindo Severus invadir suas bochechas, palato, amassando sua própria língua, chegando tão profundo que quase entrava em sua garganta.

Harry tentou equilibrar-se, ele tentou responder, ele tentou tomar a iniciativa... mas toda sua força desapareceu. O sabor agridoce de Severus, o cheiro inebriante do seu poder desenfreado, impressionante em torno dele, fazia-o sentir ainda mais formigamento nos dedos dos pés.

E somente quando ele começou a virar a cabeça por falta de oxigênio, com seus lábios queimando como fogo... foi que sentiu Severus deixar ele e quase engasgou com o ar frio invadindo os pulmões, mas antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, as mãos de Severus o arrancaram da parede e o lançaram impacientemente na cama.

E caindo na cama macia, Harry sentiu como se estivesse imerso em uma névoa densa, cheia de paz, tranquilidade e batimentos cardíacos. Numa neblina, em que havia apenas ele e Severus. Não havia Voldemort, poção ou amanhã. Não havia mundo.

Para Harry... durante aqueles breves momentos ... o mundo todo era o toque daquele homem.

Iria mergulhar e...

... Esquecer.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

Depois de meses de espera, finalmente Ariel e Gobuss nos presentearam com a continuação de Desiderium Intimum, a fanfic que tem unido centenas de leitores na ansiedade pelas decisões finais dessa trama que está entre as melhores da categoria Snarry. Confesso que temi que algo pudesse acontecer e essa fic nunca mais fosse continuada, sério, não é necessariamente uma paranoia sem fundamento, trata-se de uma paranoia com fundamento! No final do ano passado, eu li uma fanfic em inglês muito bem escrita, fui me envolvendo até esbarrar com o abismo deixado pelo capítulo 75... A autora da fic não postava nada há mais de um ano, e o que se sabia era que enquanto escrevia a fic, ela cuidava de um parente muito doente, então, depois de postar o capítulo 75, num momento crucial da trama, de repente, ela sumiu, não deu mais sinal de vida... até hoje a fic está estagnada com seus 75 capítulos faltando ainda muita coisa para desenrolar a trama, que estava ficando bastante evolvente. Então, depois dessa experiência, tive medo que Desiderium Intimum acabasse dessa forma, mas eu pensava: "não pode ser, são duas autoras, se uma faltar tem a outra... as duas não podem simplesmente sumir!". Elas passaram um tempão sem dar sinal na página oficial, as fãs estavam ficando apreensivas, até que finalmente Gobuss deu notícias dizendo que elas estavam bem e que em breve iriam começar a trabalhar na continuação de Desiderium Intimum.

Nossa, eu respirei aliviada! Tendo em vista que a fic que estagnada parou na postagem de número 75 e o Desiderium haver parado com igual número de postagens, fiquei temerosa... Mas estamos de volta!

Bem, eu quero agradecer a todos que aguardaram ansiosamente e que manifestavam sua ansiedade através de mensagens, registrando sua ansiosa espera. Obrigada, em meu nome e em nome de Ariel e Gobuss.

**Vamos às repostas dos ****reviews enviados na última postagem:**

**Ana,** antes de qualquer coisa, obrigada por suas mensagens ao longo desses meses, elas me alegraram muito. O capítulo anterior realmente deixou o coração da gente em pedacinhos minúsculos, concordo com você. Depois das revelações obtidas através da desesperada aplicação do feitiço Legilimens Evocis, todos puderam compreender como Harry foi se enraizando no ser de Severus e o quanto a vida desse homem passou a ligar-se ao garoto, a ponto de seu desejo mais profundo (revelado quando ele bebeu a poção Desiderium Intimum/ matar Voldemort e ser livre da escravidão de seus dois senhores), não significar mais nada, pois mudou, seu desejo mais profundo agora era Harry. As sete partes do capítulo 62 funcionou como o capítulo 33 do livro Harry Potter e As Relíquias da Morte (a história do príncipe).

Como você mesmo mencionou, nós passamos o tempo todo vendo tudo pela ótica _"limitada e inocente_" de Harry, que nos _"mostrava __uma sombra da verdade, algo escondido que não nos é mostrado realmente, fica somente atrás da cortina criando formas enquanto imaginamos o que realmente está por trás da cortina_". A fic até o capítulo 61, se resume perfeitamente nas suas seguintes palavras: _"quando finalmente temos quase certeza do que aquela sombra significa, quando a cortina está quase transparente, ela vira uma parede sólida onde nem mesmo vemos a silhueta da verdade". _

Ante as partes reveladoras do capítulo 62, toda a sombra se dissolveu e uma série de nebulosidades se dissiparam. O foco mudou e então pudemos ver tudo banhado pela luz da verdade. Descobrimos estupefatos o quanto a queda vertiginosa no ódio inocente de Harry foi tola e injusta, as peças se juntaram e formaram o todo revelador.

Foi agradável mesmo perceber Snape dando-se conta de que Harry gostava dele com sinceridade, devotando-lhe sentimento incondicional a ponto de ser capaz de perdoar atrocidades. Como você mesmo disse _"esse capítulo (62), foi o ápice de toda a (...) felicidade". _E sim, agora não há mais _"máscaras nem muros"._ Snape está inteiro, agora ele é Severus Snape, um homem que sente.

Tento imaginar seu coração ao encontrar o alerta de atualização da fic em seu e-mail, depois de tanto tempo...

Estou ansiosa para receber seu laborioso comentário com base no capítulo 63 parte 1.

**Renata, **de fato a situação que esperava Snape depois de escapar com vida das garras de Voldemort, era bastante cruel, a descrição da dor que o homem sentia naquela situação conseguiu perfurar nossas almas, compreendo o que você disse sobre isso. O jogo de cores no capítulo 62 foi muito interessante mesmo. Elas brincaram com a croma e a sinestesia, isso potencializou a penetração das sensações de felicidade e angústia na gente. Gostei da sua comparação: _"Esse capítulo foi o mais 'MINHA NOSSA AMAR DÓI E É MUITO LINDO'"_. Realmente, o capítulo 62 desperta esse tipo de exclamação na gente. Quero saber sua opinião sobre o 63 parte 1.

As autoras de fato nos surpreenderam com um Severus bastante complexo, com um nível de disciplina régia e foco impressionante. Há capítulos em que eu também sinto dores de cabeça decorrentes da alta carga de angústia e dor que eles descrevem, isso é uma habilidade impressionante das autoras, compreendo o que você sentiu lendo o capítulo 62. E sim, o capítulo 63 parte 1 está cheio de _"chumbo grosso"._

Por mais tenebroso que pareça o rumo da fic, eu estou com você na esperança (possivelmente vã) de que não seja necessário um sacrifício como o que Harry está prestes a cometer, suspiro por um final feliz, mesmo que eu também ache que talvez as autoras decidirão por matar a ambos, parece o mais lógico de acordo com a trama, não? Se isso acontecer, vou ficar traumatizada por dias, assim como fiquei quando li o trecho do Livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, em que Snape morre na Casa dos Gritos. Chorei dias!

Eles também já fazem parte da minha vida, Renata, entendo você.

**Fairy, **fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do Desiderium Intimum, compartilho de sua opinião, essa é uma das melhores fics na categoria Snarry.

**Anne**, compreendo sua ansiedade, é difícil mesmo aguardar tanto tempo, mas finalmente o 63 parte um saiu! Obrigada por procurar pelo Desiderium Intimum sempre que possível. E fique calma, guarde a varinha, não precisa lançar um Avada em ninguém, quero saber da sua opinião sobre o capítulo 63 parte 1, está bem?


	77. Chapter 77

**63 A última noite**

**Parte 2**

Harry caiu no colchão macio com a face nos lençóis da cama, e quase ao mesmo tempo, ele sentiu o toque áspero da capa em sua pele, espalhando-se na cama ao seu redor, sentiu uma chuva de beijos banharem suas costas. Gemeu baixinho de prazer, empurrou o seu rosto no travesseiro, mas a experiência rapidamente se tornou muito intensa, quando Severus começou a chupar e lamber alternadamente a sua pele e Harry teve que se esforçar para recuperar o fôlego para não desmaiar. Foi apenas capaz de erguer-se apoiado nos cotovelos, enquanto a boca úmida descia mais e mais, até chegar à cruz de suas costas, e os dedos predatórios puxaram suas calças até as coxas e depois...

Merlin!

Harry, abriu os olhos de repente e quase se engasgou com o ar quando sentiu os lábios de Severus pressionando em suas nádegas nuas.

Oh Deus, aqueles lábios ... tão quentes ... e os dedos frios ... tão gentilmente pressionando sua pele ...

Mas percebeu que aquilo era só o começo, quando os dedos convulsivos de Severus começaram a agarrar as suas nádegas, pressionando-as e amassando-as como massa de pão e em seguida, começou a incendiá-lo com...

Harry enterrou o rosto na cama, apertando forte os dentes para abafar um grito quando sentiu uma língua quente e úmida se movendo entre suas nádegas, indo até os testículos e depois voltando ao ponto inicial. Mas a verdadeira tortura começou quando a língua de Severus parou na entrada, irritando-a com lambidas rápidas, molhadas e era muito... não podia... oh meu Deus!

- Ahhh ... por favor ... ohhhhh ...!

Ele tentou fugir do ataque daquela língua, mas as mãos de Severus seguraram suas nádegas para não deixá-lo escapar, e ele só pode gemer em agonia com seu rosto pressionado na cama, sentindo a língua quente fazer um círculo completo em torno de sua entrada molhada, que pulsava a cada momento mais e mais apertado... seu corpo vibrava sob a influência do homem carregado de grunhidos de satisfação ... e ele não podia, ele não podia ...

Não podia controlar suas próprias reações, ele começou a se contorcer e soluçar, esfregando sua ereção dolorosamente ereta no lençol da cama, e teve que imediatamente elevar os quadris para que o fogo ardente em seus lombos não transbordasse e estourasse. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as ondas vívidas de prazer que galopavam dentro dele e cresciam perigosamente rápido, mas Severus não interrompia nem por um momento seus movimentos, continuando a tortura aos sentidos do garoto.

Felizmente, ele percebeu que suas ações estavam levando Harry ao ponto de ruptura, largou as nádegas do menino e começou a descer, deslizando as calças de Harry até os joelhos para em seguida beijar suas coxas trêmulas.

- Foi ... - Harry ofegou, tentando controlar sua respiração e a voz rouca. - Foi ... caramba!

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio - ele ouviu a voz pesada em resposta antes que fosse mergulhado no mar doce de prazer por mais beijos.

Os lábios de Severus estavam por toda parte. Vagavam pela pele de Harry numa dança louca, acariciando o espaço sob os joelhos, pernas e Harry não era capaz de fazer mais nada, além de bater o rosto no colchão e choramingar para ele. Ele era como uma tocha de fogo bruxuleando a cada contato com Severus.

Justamente quando parecia-lhe que não podia suportar mais que a boca de Severus chegasse a mais nenhum dos lugares de seu corpo, umedecendo cada centímetro de sua pele, ele sentiu o homem se mover para cima, pairando sobre ele e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Eu poderia fazer isso a noite toda... beber o suor de sua pele ... sorvê-lo e sentir o mesmo efeito que o uísque provoca em minha mente...mas se não puder ficar sóbrio depois?

Mas antes que o coração de Harry pudesse voltar ao lugar após essa confissão, seu corpo passou por uma onda de arrepios quentes quando ele sentiu a língua de Severus em seu pescoço, movendo-se lentamente para baixo entre a espinha e omoplatas, passando pela parte inferior das costas, fazendo todo o caminho de volta para as nádegas, marcando o trajeto ternamente de modo úmido e quente.

Da boca de Harry escapou um soluçar incontrolável, e os quadris, mais uma vez sacudiram. Ele não era capaz de controlar seu corpo. Aqueles movimentos de Severus estavam lhe dando uma angústia indescritível, ao invés de prazer, e em parte era verdade. A respiração que inconscientemente havia retido, fugiu de seus pulmões quando Severus se afastou dele e rolou-o de costas, mas imediatamente, Harry sentiu os lábios quentes em suas coxas e a língua molhada, movendo-se na direção do seu pênis ereto . Cada vez mais perto ...

Ele ergueu os olhos queimando ao mesmo tempo em que a boca do homem pressionou a base de sua ereção e dedos frios deslizaram para os testículos quentes, pressionando-os e amassando-os. E mesmo que tudo o que pudesse ver fosse um borrão, ele ainda pode perceber... ele viu... sentiu... Merlin ...

A cabeça de Severus entre suas pernas, os cabelos pretos e longos espalhados em suas coxas e abdômen, os olhos semicerrados, mão com dedos longos e trêmulos rodeando em torno de seu pênis e a língua ... tão quente e molhada ... sair de entre os lábios finos fazendo um movimento ao longo do membro, da base até...

As pálpebras de Harry fecharam, lançando-o no mundo de fogo e cinzas, sua cabeça bateu no colchão e um grito escapou de sua boca.

Mas Severus não parou. Moveu sua língua para cima e para baixo como se ele não estivesse ciente da tortura que agarrou Harry. Ou melhor, como se ele não pudesse impedir de que ele fosse tomado por tal.

Harry tremia, empurrando as mãos e os pés na cama, quando de repente a cabeça de seu pênis foi engolida pela boca de Severus, mergulhou no calor e umidade de uma sucção tão forte que seus olhos rolaram no crânio, mas antes que Severus lhe drenasse o orgasmo, inesperado e doloroso, conseguiu gritar com voz rouca:

- Eu não suporto ...! Espere ...

Funcionou.

A boca desapareceu e seu toque quente e úmido, o ar frio envolveu a ereção de Harry que quase chorou de alívio.

O colchão gemeu quando o homem se moveu e depois de alguns momentos de silêncio ensurdecedor, durante os quais Harry tentou correr para recuperar o fôlego, o menino decidiu finalmente abrir os olhos. Ele olhou diretamente no rosto de Severus inclinado sobre ele.

As bochechas do homem estavam vermelhas. Os lábios semicerrados estavam molhados e pareciam inchados. Os olhos – tão escuros que pareciam apenas uma fenda, atrás das quais há coisas insondáveis e uma profundidade infinita – o consumiam perigosamente em sua profundidade e Harry não podia resistir-lhes.

Ele queria apenas uma coisa. Afogar-se neles.

- Ainda tão frágil ... – Ouviu o sussurro de Severus, pesado e encharcado de fogo. – apenas um toque, e você desmorona em minhas mãos. – Dedos frios tocaram em seu rosto, acariciando-o suavemente, e aqueles olhos maravilhosos moveram-se ao longo de seu rosto, acariciando-o com seu olhar.

- Seu toque sempre teve esse efeito em mim – Harry disso baixinho, se revelando. Seus lábios machucados se separaram, deixando que os dedos longos de Severus deslizassem em sua boca. Ele os lambeu sentindo um sabor agridoce e não conseguiu dominar um tremor que sacudiu seu corpo.

Os olhos de Severus olhavam para ele com tal ganância que chegavam a quase brilhar.

- Ainda tão perfeito ... - Ele sussurrou, deslizando seus dedos dentro da boca úmida e quente de Harry.

Nesse momento, a mão de Harry disparou, segurando o manto do homem e puxando-o para mais perto até que seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância um do outro.

- Tira isso – suspirou sentindo o toque de um hálito quente em suas bochechas. - Eu quero sentir a sua pele.

Ele viu um sorriso torto e muito familiar estampar-se no rosto de Severus.

- E ainda tão impaciente ... - Sussurrou o homem, apertando os olhos.

Ah, ele amava fazer isso. Desde que Harry se lembrava. Ele sempre o torturava.

Mas já era o bastante.

Harry o agarrou, puxando-o para ainda mais perto e pressionou os lábios na cicatriz do rosto de Severus e em seguida na têmpora.

Ele sentiu Severus tentar libertar-se, mas não lhe permitiria fazer isso. Ele moveu a cabeça, levou os lábios até ao lóbulo da orelha de Severus e fechou-a na boca, lambendo-o e chupando-o alternadamente.

Ele ouviu um gemido gutural do homem. Agarrou o corpo do homem e Severus saltou abruptamente, levantando Harry com ele para a posição sentada.

Sem afastar a boca da orelha de Severus, Harry começou a desabotoar suas vestes, ao mesmo tempo em que combatia as mãos que tentavam pará-lo.

- Por favor, eu quero tocar em você - ele sussurrou, atacando com a boca o pescoço e o ombro exposto do homem. – Tire. Eu quero você inteiro.

Rosnou quando as mãos de Severus pegaram a sua mão, puxando-as para longe dos botões.

- Espere mais um pouco - ele ouviu a voz do homem, carregada de desejo. - Eu não terminei com você.

- Não! - Harry coseguiu libertar suas mãos e pegou nas barras da roupa do homem, tentado arrancar o revestimento, só para entrar na pele de Severus. - É a minha vez. - Ele se jogou para frente, cravando de beijos a clavícula do homem, empurrando-o com tanta força que Severus teve que apoiar-se com uma mão para não cair na cama.

- É tão teimoso... - Ouviu um suspiro e sentiu a mão do homem, tocando seu cabelo e agarrar-se a ele.

A pele de Severus cheirava tão assombrosamente... Harry sentiu o cheiro de erva e canela e algo que ele não podia definir... e todos os sabores associados a Severus, aromas, como o de sua capa, que evocavam memórias extras...tantas lembranças.

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero - ele sussurrou, enfiado seus lábios no pescoço do homem, colocando-se a desabotoar os demais botões da longa fileira.

A mão agarrada nos cabelos de Harry apertou duramente, o menino murmurou baixinho, sentindo uma pontada de dor.

- Mas só se você deixar estes botões - disse Snape.

"Isso é o que você pensa" - Harry pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.

Ele afastou os lábios do pescoço do homem, e, em seguida, moveu-se para sua orelha.

Ele sabia o que Severus guardava. Coberto. Secreto. Cercado por sua capa como uma barreira que ninguém pode atravessar. Nunca expondo. Não revelando. Nenhum pedaço de si mesmo. Nem a alma nem o corpo.

Só Harry ... só ele o conhecia no todo. Só ele o viu sem a máscara e sem a capa, sem cobertura. Só ele viu o verdadeiro Severus Snape.

E ele sabia a única maneira de fazê-lo revelar-se.

- Eu quero sentir suas coxas nuas nas minhas nádegas quando você me tomar ... - Sussurrou fervorosamente diretamente no ouvido dele e, ao mesmo tempo, ouviu nitidamente um ofegar. - Eu quero sentir seu corpo, sua pele... em todo o meu corpo... em mim a cada tiro...- Delicadamente lambeu o lóbulo da orelha de Severus e sentiu que o homem começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. - Quero mergulhar no seu cheiro, seu calor ... tão profundamente, até me afogar ...

Um rugido baixo e rouco saltou da garganta do homem, tomando partido da sua vantagem momentânea, Harry gentilmente colocou a mão sob o casaco do homem, desabotoando-o até a metade e tocou seus dedos no mamilo duro.

Ah, a resposta foi quase imediata.

Severus gemeu alto e seu corpo enrijeceu por um momento, e Harry sentiu a mão do homem soltar de seu cabelo e se mover para baixo, pela parte de trás do seu pescoço, deslizando pelas costas, e em seguida, desaparecer. Ele se afastou e olhou para baixo.

Severus segurou seu robe. E quando Harry desviou o olhar para seu rosto, ele repentinamente sentiu fortes ondas de calor que fizeram sua cabeça rodar.

Severus estava respirando pesadamente, olhando para ele com olhos anormalmente arregalados. Harry lambeu os lábios e voltou a olhar para seu peito. Ele deslizou sua mão sob o material da roupa, tocando as cicatrizes profundas que atravessam o corpo indo terminar nas costelas. Ele não poderia controlar as mãos trêmulas. Tentando não perder nada... tocou cada uma daquelas cicatrizes, a pele, ligeiramente clara acinzentada, os mamilos escuros, lentamente emergidos do material preto, a pele esticada em torno das nervuras, o corpo, fino quase magro ...

Ele mordeu os lábios, suavemente traçando o polegar na verruga marrom, cutucando-a. Severus começou a respirar mais forte, como se cada respiração lhe trouxesse apenas dor. Mas Harry não podia parar. Ele pegou o outro mamilo com os dedos e apertou-o levemente, sentindo-o endurecer sob seu toque e a respiração de Severus desaparecer por um tempo, e depois acertar seu rosto com seu calor.

Ele não podia esperar mais. Ele o queria o mais rapidamente possível! Agora!

Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo e começou a desabotoar os botões inferiores da roupa. Ele não sabia qual das mãos tremia mais, mas ele tinha a impressão de que, a cada botão aberto, a temperatura aumentava e a atmosfera engrossava tanto a ponto dele começar a ter problemas respiratórios graves. Severus ajudou a escorregar o manto por seus ombros e retirar a camisa que tinha por baixo, depois não esperou por mais nada, ele se jogou para frente, atacando a pele fria com sua boca.

Merlin, como sentia terrivelmente a falta desse sabor! Um pouco salgado, levemente amargo, com um toque, mas apenas um toque, de doçura, que estava começando a sentir depois de alguns beijos, como se estivesse escondido sob a pele e o cotato da boca de Harry fizesse vir à superfície.

Ele beijou o peito e as cicatrizes, ronronando com prazer e movendo as mãos sobre os ombros de Severus, incapaz de deter suas mãos relembrando a textura e estrutura, sentindo todos os ossos salientes da pele e as desigualdades que os dedos percebiam. Cobriu pedaços de pele com os lábios e sugou mais e mais, fazendo os gemidos de Severus crescerem e ficarem mais fortes, então a mão do homem mais uma vez mergulhou em seus cabelos, apertando-os para o menino recuar a cabeça por um momento e lhe dar uma pequena pausa. Embora para se livrar de sua boca faminta e mãos gananciosas só por um momento.

Mas Harry lutou. Toda vez que Severus tentava afastá-lo, ele se jogava para frente de forma mais agressiva, agarrando-se à sua pele e corpo, e incapaz de se livrar da impressão de que ainda não era o suficiente, ele queria ainda mais, derreter-se ainda mais nele, seu desejo estava além de seus limites físicos, ele nunca estaria satisfeito, o queria até o fim.

Afastou-se do homem apenas quando sentiu-se completamente privado de ar e falta de oxigênio, e começou a sentir tonturas. Respirando pesadamente, com as bochechas avermelhadas e doloridas, lábios molhados, colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, passando os braços em volta dele e pressionando-o com tal força, como se quisesse que seus corpos se absorvessem um no outro e não houvesse mais nada que pudesse separá-los. Ele sentiu braços em torno de si, Severus passou suas mãos por suas costas e pescoço numa dança impaciente e depois de um tempo, percebeu algumas sílabas mal articuladas provirem da boca de Severus, que significavam:

- Tire a roupa.

- Uhm - murmurou febrilmente, tentando livrar-se das garras de Severus. - Assim que você me soltar.

Ele ouviu um ruído tranquilo e os ombros de Severus desapareceram, e depois de um tempo o corpo inteiro. Quando o homem se afastou de Harry para sentar-se na cama, o menino colocou os pés no chão e removeu os sapatos e depois se livrou instantaneamente de suas meias e calças, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tendo imenso cuidado para que a garrafa escondida numa bolsa em uma de suas pernas não caísse no chão.

Severus também deslizou para fora da cama para tirar os sapatos, e quando ele se endireitou, e Harry olhou para seu peito nu e correu os olhos para baixo, ao longo dos pelos escuros que se estendiam do umbigo e desapareciam nas calças de riscas pretas fazendo-o esbarrar com sua virilha... por um momento Harry pensou que ia sufocar.

Merlin ... podia ver claramente. A protuberância enorme na calça de Severus parecia querer quase perfurar o material.

Ansiosamente estendeu as mãos em direção a ele, ansioso para libertá-lo de sua calça.

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele quase não controlava seus movimentos. Ele conseguiu desfazer o botão, mas quando chegou ao fecho e tentou abri-lo, ouviu um forte silvo de Severus:

- Tenha cuidado.

Ele olhou para cima. Severus o olhou com seus olhos pretos. O cabelo caiu sobre seu rosto, escondendo-o nas sombras, e Harry pensou que não podia ver nada além de um brilho estranho que queimava no fundo de seus olhos.

Sob este ponto de vista, sentiu uns golpes sólidos no estômago, antes de se acalmar suficientemente para ver com olhos arregalados, Snape afastar suas mãos, e ele mesmo começar a abrir sua calça lentamente, como se cada movimento lhe causasse dor... E quando Harry viu ... o membro saltar como uma mola em sua direção, úmido no topo , inchado, maciço, coberto com uma malha fina de veias salientes, e cabelos grossos e negros ... uma onda de calor afundou sua mente e lombos, ela foi tão grande, que por um momento ele não foi capaz de se mover, apertou suas mãos nas calças do homem e de forma arbitrária, deslizou a calça pelas coxas, joelhos e, em seguida, sem saber nem mesmo como, Severus estava completamente nu diante dele.

E Harry poderia... finalmente ser capaz de ...

Tremendo como se estivesse com febre, levantou a mão e, cuidadosamente, envolveu-a em torno do eixo do pênis de Severus. Ele sentiu o membro piscar sob seus dedos, sentiu o sangue pulsando através dele, tão quente que quase queimava...

- Quente... - Ele sussurrou, lambendo os lábios repentinamente secos. - Duro ... sede ...

Um grunhido baixo encheu o ar, gutural, e Harry teve a impressão de que o som penetrava em sua pele, corria pelas terminações nervosas irritando todo o cérebro, cobrindo-o de névoa.

Deus, ele realmente queria tentar... embora um pouco ...

Ele se inclinou para frente, abrindo a boca, mas de repente sentiu uma mão agarrar seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás.

- Não faça isso... – O sussurro de Severus parecia mais um gemido rouco. - Eu...

Severus não precisou completar para Harry compreender.

Não afastou sua mão do pênis, se ajoelhou na cama e ergueu a mão livre para o rosto do homem, tocando sua face fria, acariciando sua pele com os dedos. O olhar de Severus estava estranhamente distante e ligeiramente escurecido, mergulhou em seus olhos e Harry teve a impressão de que Severus caiu... diretamente dentro dele, mergulhou em sua alma... sem nada que pudesse amortecer sua queda, embora ele não se importasse se não pudesse mais sair, ou não... era como se Harry fosse a única coisa que precisava existir.

Seu rosto ficou muito mais próximo de repente, e Harry sentiu seus lábios quentes sobre os seus, cobrindo-os suavemente e introduzindo a língua em sua boca, Harry de repente caiu com ele. Para o fundo, para o fundo, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los.

Suas costas bateram nos lençóis frios, e Severus cobriu-o com seu corpo, e por um tempo o mundo deixou de existir, até que, não deixando de acariciar seus lábios, Severus moveu-se para o lado, tentando alcançar algo com a mão, e depois de um acidente com alguns objetos na mesinha ao lado da cama, Harry percebeu o que era. Ele suspirou quando sentiu a mão úmida de Severus abrindo as suas pernas, e uma outra mão deslizando até seu pescoço levantando sua cabeça.

Ele abriu os olhos.

Severus. Ele estava ali. Com ele. O mais próximo do que nunca. Ele olhava para ele com aqueles olhos extraordinários. E Harry sabia o que estava por trás deles. Algo tão incrivelmente forte, desenfreado, tão... lindo...

Ninguém nunca olhou para ele dessa forma. E Harry sabia ... que ele não estava sonhando...

Mas no mesmo momento, todos os seus pensamentos se dispersaram quando sentiu a ereção do homem sendo empurrada em sua entrada. Severus entrou nele. Devagar e com cuidado. E Harry sentiu Severus preenchê-lo com seu pênis e seu desejo preencher todo o vazio terrível que ele sentiu em sua alma nas duas últimas semanas ... preencheu-o como se fosse feito para isso ... como se tivesse a vida toda esperado por ele, para finalmente achar o lugar onde iria se encaixar tão bem...e o lugar era Harry.

Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Severus deixando o homem imergir nele, soltando um suspiro... e Harry viu alegria no rosto dele e algo mais...emoções. Emoções fortes, brilhantes que o homem nem sequer tentou esconder, e que descia em ondas em seu rosto e Harry tentou registrá-las, mas eram muitas...

Ele viu muito mais quando Severus cuidadosamente deslizou para fora dele e sem tirar os olhos de seus olhos, mergulhou novamente proferindo algo a meio caminho entre um gemido e um suspiro e deixando seus olhos ficarem cegos de prazer.

Deus, era tão quente... entrava profundamente nele ... esse prazer era muito forte, muito ... ansiado. Harry fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação maravilhosa se espalhar nele, sentia o corpo esfregando contra sua pele, fundindo-se nele com a pesada respiração úmida de Severus fazendo cócegas em seu braço... e quão firme apertou o lábio quando Severus se afastou por um momento e afundou nele o mais profundo que foi capaz, e Harry tomou-o como um todo, elevando os quadris e apertando.

Severus estava com ele, com ele e nele, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Harry queria preencher suas mãos e boca. Ele começou a vaguear os dedos em suas costas, buscando de memória os pontos sensíveis da pele, enquanto a aceleração dos impulsos de Severus fazia Harry ter problemas crescentes com a manutenção de sua presença de espírito.

Mas ele conseguiu. Ele os encontrou. Exatamente no ombro direito. Foi o suficiente ele tocar levemente o lugar para Severus ficar tenso, congelar e soltar um gemido gutural, cerrando os dentes no ombro de Harry. Ah, mas mesmo a dor foi agradável ... porque ela trouxe consigo um doce sentimento de satisfação ... por entender que só ele, Harry, tem tanto poder sobre este homem ...

Outra área sensível foi encontrada no lado esquerdo, logo abaixo da axila. E dessa vez a reação de Severus foi ainda mais abrupta... seu corpo tremeu preso por um tremor tão forte que Harry sentiu os movimentos sobre ele e Severus congelou por um momento, tentando recuperar o fôlego subitamente interrompido. Harry ouviu um sussurro cheio de fogo, aquecendo a pele de seu braço:

- Vou me vingar um pouco de você...

E Severus empurrou. Mas ele não o fez suavemente. Harry gemeu, arqueando-se em curva acentuada, quando ele sentiu a ponta quente como lava da ereção do homem atingir um ponto sensível em seu interior. Merlin, como Severus sabia encontrá-lo? Como ele conseguia encontrar de modo a derreter todos os seus músculos?

Harry teve seus gemidos afogados em sua boca quando Severus fechou seus lábios com um breve beijo apaixonado. Harry não queria que Severus tivesse interrompido, sabia que uma vez tendo liberta a boca, iria voltar a fazer...

Oh, Deus! A próxima estocada foi como um açoite de chicote. Perfurou seus lombos como eletricidade, tão dolorosamente, que era possível deixar queimaduras em sua pele. E novamente Harry sentiu Severus levantar sua cabeça puxando-o para um beijo mais fervente ainda.

Harry gritou, afundando as unhas em suas costas. Ele sentiu como se estivesse num carrossel. Sendo chicoteado. E os seus lábios afundaram sob o peso dos lábios de Severus. Impacto. Ele novamente sentiu como se Snape quisesse comer seus lábios.

Harry tentou recuperar o fôlego, mas Severus não permitiu que ele o fizesse. Gritos e grunhidos cruzavam o ar alternadamente enquanto sentia a boca do homem incapacitando-o. Suas coxas tremiam, e todo o seu corpo tremia com o esforço e a tortura infinita só teve trégua quando Severus sussurrou ofegante.

- É impressão minha, ou você está cansado?

Harry engoliu em seco e não foi capaz de abrir os olhos colados num aperto espasmódico, balançou a cabeça ferozmente.

Porra ...!

- Você ainda vai tentar me irritar?

Harry abriu os olhos um pouco, olhando diretamente para os redondos e brilhantes olhos e disse em uma voz um pouco embaçada.

- Você sabe o que eu quero.

Ele não achava ser possível que os olhos de Severus pudessem inflamar ainda mais, mas ele não pode ver mais nada quando Severus entrou nele com um impulso suave, abraçando-o e erguendo-o, sentando sobre os calcanhares e sentando Harry em seu colo. Só agora Harry se dava conta do quão molha estava a pele do homem, ao perceber o suor escorrendo em suas costas. Severus o puxou para mais perto dele e Harry ouviu novamente um sussurro baixo, apaixonado, penetrando-o quase até a pele:

- Agora veja o que pode fazer.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Teceu uma mão no cabelo úmido de Severus, agarrando-se a ele ainda o mais firmemente, passou o outro braço pelo pescoço do homem e lentamente se pôs de joelhos, sentindo o pênis quente deslizar para fora dele, deixando um vazio que Harry queria voltar imediatamente a preencher, sentindo a pulsação da lava quente. Ele desceu com tal força que sentiu-se ser envolvido por silvos selvagens e prolongados de prazer.

Oh, Harry sabia como fazê-lo delirar. Ele sabia como satisfazer todas as necessidades perversas de Severus ... sabia como subir e descer, qual velocidade e qual intensidade de força deveria empregar, como elevar as ancas mudando ligeiramente a posição para a perfuração da ereção rígida do homem.

Ele gostava de ver a face de Severus quando fazia isso... como abria a boca, inclinava a cabeça para trás, como avidamente tentava recuperar o fôlego ... gostava de ver os momentos em que seus olhos se alimentavam da visão de Harry e fechavam de novo, pesados demais com a experiência para ficarem abertos.

Mas o mais agradável de tudo, era a maneira como seus corpos suados escorregavam esfregando um no outro. Seus pênis – quente, preso entre os dois, imprensado entre Harry e o abdômen de Severus, liso coberto com fios curtos espinhosos de cabelos - quase gemeu de prazer, sentindo seu pênis pulsar cada vez mais forte, como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir, resgatava o controle em apenas pequenos intervalos, tentando lutar contra a onda galopante de calor em seus lombos. Queria estender esse momento perfeito, curtindo cada minuto de aproximação, cada segundo...

Mas, no fim, chegou um momento em que Harry teve que parar, pois suas coxas tremiam com o esforço e o suor escorria em seu corpo, estava muito cansado para continuar, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse com a necessidade de satisfação desejando mais, mais, mais, mais...

- Você quer mais...? - Severus sussurrou no ouvido dele, Harry sentiu os fios de ébano molhados de suor cutucando seu nariz, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego irregular. - Ou você já teve o suficiente?

O homem o encarou e Harry foi apanhado pelo olhar quente dos olhos escuros. Mas percebeu o brilho predatório neles tarde demais.

- Você quer? - Severus disse baixinho, de repente, agarrou suas nádegas, levantando-as e indo para Harry com tanta força que o impacto realiado no seu interior, enviou faíscas para até mesmo as pontas dos dedos dos pés, provocando um choque tão forte que ele podia explodir. Era um terremoto.

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas fluírem sob eles. Seu corpo se transformou em um reator e ele não sabia onde o prazer terminava e ele começava, onde as explosões ocorriam e onde ele absorvia o calor. Onde ele era rasgado, onde ele tinha os sentidos desfiados, e onde era ele ou o músculo vertical persistente em seu interior. Ele pensou ter ouvido um sussurro distante de Severus, mas o barulho das explosões de seus gritos em torno de si, efetivamente o impediu de entendê-lo. Ele tinha a sensação de que as ondas vinham e vinham enchendo-o e nunca teriam fim até a última gota de esperma fluir do corpo dele.

Levou vários longos momentos para que os músculos de seu peito, forçados ao limite, deixassem escapar um suspiro profundo, e sua cabeça caísse molemente no ombro de Severus. Ele estava tremendo muito, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo consumido por uma febre alta. Só depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que Severus estava dando leves golpes calmantes com a mão em suas costas e cabelo.

Ele teve que engolir várias vezes e, finalmente, ele foi capaz de proferir um sussurro, tranquilo e rouco:

- Eu desejo que o amanhã nunca chegue. Eu não quero te deixar. Meu lugar é aqui com você ...

- Shhh ... – A mão de Severus teceu em seu cabelo, e a outra se moveu para o seu pescoço, acariciando-o suavemente com as pontas dos dedos. - Não pense nisso. Nós ainda estamos aqui. Você ainda não vai a lugar algum. – o sussurro de Severus era manso e calmante, mas foi incapaz de deter as lágrimas que saíram despercebidas dos olhos de Harry, caindo no braço nu do homem. Por uma fração de segundo, o silêncio pairou no ar. Mas quase que imediatamente foi interrompido por um sussurro rouco de Severus. - Venha para mim.

Harry sentiu as mãos de Severus cobrindo e tomando seu rosto... depois de um tempo, sentiu os lábios quentes fechando sua boca num beijo suave. Harry não sabia que nome dar ao sentimento que brotou dentro dele, era tão ... mas era tão quente, tão ... claro ... que mesmo a maior escuridão não poderia expulsá-lo.

Ele suspirou quando os lábios de Severus se afastaram por um momento de seus lábios e o homem sussurrou em sua boca:

- Apesar de todos os tipos de máscaras que vamos ter que começar a usar... você vai ser sempre meu.

E Harry sentiu novamente fortes braços em volta dele. Movendo seus corpos, guiando os dois para a cama. Suas costas nuas tocaram os lençóis frios e Severus deitou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o no colchão, e moveu-se lentamente, como se cada centímetro de seu membro que ficasse fora do interior quente de Harry só lhe trouxesse dor.

- Meu! – Com essa última palavra que ficou entre um grito e um rosnado de um animal livre, entrou em Harry com um impulso, afiado e suave, explorando-o com tão desenfreada necessidade que parecia querer deixar sua marca nele, queimá-lo tão profundamente, para seu traço nunca desaparecer, para Harry nunca se esquecer dele.

Severus devorava seu corpo com a boca, fazendo-o liberar um longo gemido, choramingando, uivando como um animal ferido, Harry estava afogando-se em ondas de calor, e outra e mais outra... parecia que Severus nunca ia parar de acelerar, querendo esmagar o menino em seus braços que tremiam muito e que apenas abraçar Harry fosse capaz de mantê-lo inteiro. Movimentava seus quadris convulsivamente, buscando avidamente o ar em goles profundos, e depois de um tempo muito longo, o corpo de Severus relaxou e caiu sobre Harry, esmagando-o no colchão apertando a boca aberta em seu braço nu com força tal que parecia querer mordê-lo.

E de repente o ar ficou cheio de vapor e silêncio. O tipo de silêncio que surge quando de repente o incêndio desaparece, e que seu poder fosse tão flagrante que não tivesse nada que se pudesse fazer que não arder.

Tudo foi queimado.

CDN

* * *

**Alma Frenz:**

**Dreyuki-chan, **fico muito feliz pela sua alegria antes a atualização do Desiderium Intimum. Eu também não conseguiria morrer sem ler a conclusão dessa trama, fico feliz por poder proporcionar essa experiência à comunidade leitora brasileira. Infelizmente minhas postagens estão estritamente dependentes das atualizações das autoras. E elas escrevem uma média de um capítulo por mês, podendo variar para mais tempo, o capítulo 63 parte 1 estava sendo aguardado há seis meses. A fic era produzida desde 2009, eu a descobri em 2011 e resolvi traduzir e postar no Brasil em 2012, a partir daí passei a publicar os capítulos que já haviam sido publicados na página oficial até entã muito por não poder mais oferecer postagens todos os dias, eu gostava muito de proporcionar novidades diárias, ficava muito feliz com isso, mas agora estou junto com vocês na espera. O Brasil foi o primeiro e o único país a completar as traduções até ficar atualizado com a leitura dos poloneses, ou seja, vocês estão tendo contato atualizado, enquanto os outros países ainda estão lendo o capítulo 20, vocês já estão no 63 parte 2, rumo à conclusão!

**Giovana PMWS, **fico contente que a tradução lhe proporcione boa leitura, e realmente o capítulo 63 parte estava recheado de trechos profundos, o "Severus... Eu te amo" foi uma covardia com o coração do Severus, o homem não conseguiu se controlar, e quem coseguiria, não é?

**Anne**, fique bem viva, ainda teremos muitas emoções pela frente! Compreendo perfeitamente sua euforia ao receber atualização do Desiderium, passei por experiência semelhante no início desse ano, mina net foi para o espaço, o suporte técnico levou dias para resolver meu problema e quando eu finalmente consegui acessar a página oficial do Desiderium, tinha uma espetacular atualização pela qual os leitores estavam aguardando há meses. Fiquei eufórica com isso.

Eu também gostei muito do "Severus... Eu te amo" e o "Chamou-me: Harry", vou confessar que enquanto lia o original , eu estava tão elétrica que eu li a frase e depois eu voltei imediatamente pensando: "eu li mesmo isso? Ele falou: 'Harry'?", sim ele tinha falado Harry! Eu fiquei quase como o garoto. Fiquei repetindo mentalmente: "ele falou Harry! Finalmente!". Para minimizar a questão relativa às notícias, vou combinar que darei informações sobre a fic lá na página de comentário, assim, toda vez que alguém der uma acessada no Desiderium, pode dar uma lida lá na página de comentário , selecionar a sessão do último capítulo postado e verificar as notícias. Combinado?

**Ana Scully Rickman, **pode acreditar eu tentei imaginar como você ficou no dia 20/11, mas penso que as minhas simulações mentais sobre seu estado de ansiedade não chegam nem perto da realidade. Eu achei curiosamente sádica a ocorrência coincidente de uma reunião na manhã em que se daria a atualização, foi como ver uma cena de fanfic se desenrolar... desejo X obrigação, essa é a mola mestra das grandes e envolventes histórias, é a mola primária do Desiderium Intimum. No seu lugar, também poria o celular bem longe de mim, não resistiria se visse o sinal de atualização.

Sim, o "Amor é uma merda", e Snape tinha medo de se deixar envolver por esse tipo de sentimento que definitivamente nos arranca a capacidade racional e nos lança no abismo dos instintos.

O "Chamou-me: 'Harry'" era algo muito aguardado mesmo, compreendo você, confesso que tive medo que esse nome só escapasse dos lábios de Severus mediante um momento muito trágico, sim, eu pensei que seria necessário uma grande tragédia se consumar para ele chamar "Harry", fiquei aliviada por isso ter acontecido na "paz" dos aposentos de Snape e não no meio de uma batalha sangrenta com mortes e dores lacerantes por todos os lados. E o "Severus... Eu te amo" foi desarmante. Me desmontei. E sim, sonhar não faz mal, confesso que ainda não tinha pensado nessa aspiração ("Harry... eu te amo"), mas acho que isso tem mais possibilidade do que um final feliz, o que você acha?

E não, Harry não disse, não diria e não dirá a Snape o seu real motivo nos aposentos do homem portando a poção venenosa feita para matar o hospedeiro e quem consumir o sangue do mesmo. Se Harry vai se entregar? Sim. Essa decisão está implícita na proposta dele: _"__- Não o procurarei mais (...) Eu vou embora e ficarei longe."_ Em circunstancias normais, Harry jamais faria essa proposta, nunca aceitaria se afastar tão rapidamente de Severus, iria insistir, lutar, ter o seu desejo mais profundo satisfeito: estar com Severus e ser dele. Mas como a situação não é normal (ele teria que se entregar à morte), ele resolveu se despedir do homem que ama e por quem iria se sacrificar. Ele fez o que Severus fez com ele.

Vamos recapitular: no capítulo 54 (Desiderium Intimum), Snape sabia que ao não levar Harry para Voldemort estava assinando sua sentença de morte, então se despediu de Harry fazendo amor com ele pela última vez, sabendo que em seguida teria que sacrificar sua vida para proteger o garoto. Harry lembrou disso _("Há apenas duas semanas, Severus disse adeus a ele, dando-lhe a noite mais maravilhosa de todas. Agora Harry iria dizer adeus a ele da mesma forma.")._ Harry quis fazer amor com Severus uma última vez, para em seguida sacrificar a vida para livrar o homem que ama da escravidão e morte. Ele estava dando um adeus definitivo. Não iria apenas ficar evitando Severus pelo castelo, como deixou o homem pensar, Harry iria morrer por ele.

A intenção firme do garoto em cumprir com o acordo firmado com Voldemort pode ser implicitamente notada também na verdade que Snape encontrou no fundo dos olhos de Harry ao analisar se de fato o menino estava falando sério ao dizer que nunca mais iria procurá-lo _("Ele viu os olhos do homem correr pelo seu rosto, e mergulhar em seus olhos, tentando lê-los – procuravam por alguma coisa, alguma mentira (...), Mas ele não encontrou. Realmente... iria embora")._ Ele realmente iria embora, era sério, Harry sabia que nunca mais veria Severus, portanto sua proposta (se afastar e nunca mais vê-lo) era verdadeira, só não sabia Severus em que se fu

ndamentava essa sinceridade. Ele nem sonha que Harry estava de fato se despedindo dele para nunca mais se verem. Harry vai se entregar à morte, ele não desistiu. Ele quer fazer por Severus o que Severus fez por ele. Se Harry não for se encontrar com Voldemort, o Lorde irá matar Snape, ele deixou isso bem claro na carta em resposta à mensagem de Harry. O menino deu a sua vida em troca da conservação da vida do homem que ama.

Saber do sacrifício que Snape fez por ele só alimentou a decisão dele. Sim, tratava-se do prelúdio da última noite dos dois, era uma última vez...literalmente.

Fico feliz em saber que o Desiderium Intimum esteja lhe sendo útil, as autoras prometeram solenemente que não irão parar a evolução da fic, não descansarão até concluir, então podemos respirar mais tranquilas, Desiderium terá uma conclusão. Maracujá realmente é um santo, ótimo para evitar os pulos na cadeira e os gritos d exclamação, srsrsr...

**Renata**, compartilho de sua experiência ao notar atualização no Desiderium Intimum, tenho reação semelhante, e sempre tenho que entoar o mantra: "Fique calma, você vai poder acessar e vai ler, fique calma", dói duas ou três respiradas profundas e acesso o capítulo em polonês.

Muito curioso o efeito do capítulo 63 parte 1 em você, desculpe, mais acabei rindo ao saber que você leu tão inquietamente a postagem anterior _("__Cada parágrafo me fazia pular do sofá e correr pelo corredor,olhar pela janela,abrir e fechar a porta,enfim me abalou muito"), _não lembro de alguém ter tido comportamento tão elétrico durante a leitura do Desiderium.

Sim, Harry foi de fato muito sincero quando prometeu que não procuraria mais Severus, ele realmente manteve firme a decisão de se entregar a Voldemort. Fico muito feliz por sua semana pós capítulo 63 parte 1 ter ficado melhor. Acredito que os próximos dias depois do 63 parte 2 venham a ser melhores ainda, tendo em vista o conteúdo que ele traz.

**NOTA:**

Para não deixar vocês sem notícias como ocorreu durante a espera do 63 parte 1, passarei a postar qualquer novidade que Ariel e Gobuss publicarem sobre os trabalhos de produção do Desiderium, lá na página de comentários da fic. Desse modo, sempre que alguém acessar essa fic em busca de atualização, pode dar um pulinho lá nos comentários. É só selecionar o link da página de comentários referentes a última postagem realizada e verificar se há alguma informação nova, tudo bem?

Um forte abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	78. Chapter 78

**64 O que você fez**

Part 1

Harry abriu ligeiramente os olhos quentes. Ele estava cercado por um silêncio denso, semelhante a um véu invisível separando-o do mundo exterior. Ele podia ouvir o farfalhar da respiração de Severus golpeando sua testa fazendo mechas dos seus cabelos na têmpora balançarem causando-lhe cócegas.

Ele viu a uma certa distancia uma chama de vela oscilando lentamente, mas tudo estava tão embaçado que para ele, era como se aquela luz fosse um nevoeiro que se estendia pelo teto.

Não. Seus olhos não podiam fazer nada naquele momento. Mais uma vez ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente inserindo em seus pulmões o intenso cheiro de ervas que provinha de Severus, enterrando o rosto em seu peito nu e passando o braço em torno da cintura, como se fosse abraçá-lo para trazê-lo ainda mais perto de si.

Ele ouviu os lentos batimentos cardíacos de Severus, pulsando sob a pele de forma regular, tranquilizadora. Ele lembrava o relógio que Harry ouvia em seu dormitório antes de ir dormir.

Ele não tinha ideia se Severus estava dormindo ou não. Ele não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado. Ele estava com medo de se mover. Ele tinha medo que o menor movimento pudesse destruir esse momento. Um momento de suspensão entre dois abismos. Breve momento de paz. Entre as forças de um furacão e uma erupção vulcânica.

Ele suspirou profundamente sentindo a respiração do homem golpear sua pele. Ele podia sentir os tentáculos de pensamentos sombrios rastejando tentando invadir sua mente e destruir sua paz. Mas não permitiria que fizessem isso. Não deixaria que destruíssem.

Ele estava ali agora. Com Severus. Seguro. Nada mais importava. Não no momento.

Ele tentou se afastar

As mãos de Severus cobriram seus braços e imergiram em seus cabelos, fazendo movimentos, passando os dedos e fechando nas mechas escuras.

- Você parece estar tenso - ouviu um sussurro fraco.

Harry lambeu os lábios.

- Eu não queria te acordar - disse ele calmamente. Ele sentiu como se cada som passasse pelo silêncio como um punhal, cortando a cortina em volta deles em pedaços.

- Eu já estou acordado há algum tempo.

- Eu não - Harry murmurou.

- Eu notei - disse Severus com uma pitada de deboche em sua voz. – Se remexeu o tempo todo e fez me perguntar se deveria petrificá-lo ou não.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

- Por que não?

- Porque havia um risco de que isso congestionasse alguns músculos do seu corpo, não iria se ver livre do enrijecimento de algumas partes tão fácil.

- Você poderia usar uma de suas maldições em mim - Harry sussurrou, sentindo o seu coração começar a bater um pouco mais acelerado quando lhe surgiu diante de seus olhos a imagem de Severus vestido como Comensal da Morte, lançando sem hesitação, as maldições mais brutais e dolorosas em suas vítimas.

A resposta só veio depois de muito tempo.

- Eu podia. Então é melhor você não me provocar.

Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus que se estreitaram.

- Você jogaria uma maldição em mim?

- Deixe-me colocar a questão desta forma... - Severus começou, lambendo os lábios e olhou pesquisando o rosto intrigado de Harry. - Você já ouviu a história do leão, que abraçou uma gazela jovem e começou a tomar conta dela?

Harry balançou a cabeça, surpreso com a pergunta repentina. O que ele sabia sobre leões era só o que ele foi capaz de assistir nos programas de televisão durante as férias na casa dos Dursley, quando ninguém estava em casa. Eles são perigosos predadores que atacam e rasgam em pedaços. Ele nunca ouviu falar de ...

- Você se aproximaria voluntariamente de um leão? - Severus perguntou depois de um momento.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Provavelmente não.

- Por quê?

- Porque é um leão. Ele poderia me devorar.

- Por qual razão, então, você acha que ele cuidou de algo cuja única função na vida era se tornar sua refeição?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Talvez a gazela fosse diferente, eu não sei ... única.

Houve um momento de silêncio, mas antes que Harry pudesse novamente olhar para Severus, ele ouviu outra pergunta:

- Você acha que o leão tornou-se menos perigoso?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Você acha que ele seria capaz de comer a gazela... se a fome tivesse atacado ele?

Harry pensou. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Severus, absorvendo seu rosto e não permitindo que desviasse o olhar.

- Não. - respondeu depois de um momento, com firmeza. - Afinal... ele escolheu cuidar dela. Resistiria seus instintos. Acho que poderia devorar todos. Mas deixaria a gazela intacta.

Harry viu o canto da boca de Severus contrair em algo que lhe lembrava um sorriso.

- Você está absolutamente certo? - Perguntou o homem, olhando para Harry com os olhos brilhando.

Harry se sentiu estranhamente sob a influência daquele olhar. Como se... Severus o prendesse, se tentasse fugir.

- Sim - ele disse com ênfase.

- Não me surpreende que tenha... fé - disse ele calmamente, e Harry sentiu uma estranha sensação de que Severus ia dizer algo completamente diferente.

- Como foi que terminou? O que aconteceu com a gazela?

Severus fez uma careta.

- Foi embora quando o leão dormiu. E foi devorada por um outro leão.

O coração de Harry parou por um momento. Ele experimentou uma sensação desagradável, como se uma lâmina afiada partisse seu estômago em dois.

- E o que... O que aconteceu com o leão?

- Ninguém sabe.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e apertou sua bochecha contra o peito de Severus.

- E assim a história terminou mal.

- Bem ... não podia acabar de outra maneira.

Harry apertou os lábios, enterrando ainda mais o rosto no espaço entre o braço e o peito de Severus. Ele fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao toque da mão do homem acariciando o seu cabelo. Em momentos como este, quando Severus está bem ao seu lado, quando nada além de um cobertor os separa e Harry pode aconchegar-se ao homem ... Em tais momentos, Harry, por vezes, esquece quem realmente é este homem ao seu lado. Ele não conseguia entender como é possível que a mesma mão que agora tão gentilmente acaricia seu cabelo, pode infligir sofrimento inimaginável, que pode jogar a maldição mais cruel, tirar a vida...

Mas Severus sempre encontrou uma maneira de lembrá-lo de quem era, mesmo nos momentos menos esperados. Embora não diretamente...

E agora Harry não conseguia parar as imagens que apareciam em sua mente. As imagens que ele viu na mente de Severus. Imagens que golpeavam todos os seus sentidos e cobriam o seu corpo com um arrepio.

- Por que você entrou para as fileiras de Voldemort?

A pergunta surgiu subitamente. Ele não tinha planejado isso.

Ele sentiu os músculos de Severus ficarem tensos.

Ele não esperava uma resposta. Ele se lembrou de como algumas vezes tentou se referir a este assunto, mas cada uma dessas vezes, Severus habilmente desviou.

Abriu a boca para desfazer a pergunta, mas então ele ouviu um sussurro, baixo e rouco:

- Ele era a resposta a todos os meus desejos. Ele me deu o que eu estava procurando. Ele me entendeu. Ou melhor, me fez pensar que sim... Eu pensei que ao seu lado, finalmente, eu poderia ser alguém. Que estava lá guiado por um propósito. Ele queria mudar o mundo. Mas logo ficou claro o quanto estava errado. Tarde demais, eu vi que ele era um louco obcecado por poder, que transformava todos em seus fantoches. E que, para alguém que se junta às suas fileiras, não há caminho de volta...

Severus interrompeu-se e Harry liberou a respiração que havia prendido. Ele engoliu em seco e disse tão calmo quanto ele foi capaz :

- Mas você fez.

Ele não sabia por que, mas esta declaração fez os lábios de Severus se torcerem numa careta amarga.

- Sim. Eu era capaz de fazer. Eu encontrei uma maneira. Voltei-me para o único bruxo que Voldemort temia. Mas descobri que era um beco sem saída. Eu saí de um pântano para mergulhar em outro. Ainda mais lamacento e sufocante.

- Mas você poderia sair - Harry interrompeu. – Quando todos pensaram que Voldemort estava morto. Você não precisava ficar aqui. Dumbledore não poderia segurá-lo.

- Ele não precisava me segurar - disse ele calmamente, e Harry percebeu que a voz de Severus parecia ainda mais amargurada. - Em tempos de desespero as pessoas cometem os maiores erros de sua vida. E Dumbledore foi esperto. Em troca de me conservar a vida e me dar proteção, forçou-me fazer um Voto Perpétuo. Eu tinha que servi-lo até o dia em que o Lorde das Trevas desaparecesse de uma vez por todas.

Harry franziu o cenho.

Voto Perpétuo? Ele achava que tinha passado os olhos em algo do tipo enquanto vasculhava os livros do Departamento de Livros Proibidos...

- É um ritual mágico que faz com que quem quebre o juramento, morra?- perguntou levantando a cabeça e Severus olhou para ele.

O homem parecia surpreso com a pergunta, como se ele não esperasse que Harry pudesse saber nada sobre isso, mas seus lábios franzidos indicaram que ele não pretendia responder.

Mas não era preciso. Porque Harry entendeu tudo e era... era ...

- Dumbledore fez isso? - Ele perguntou, olhando para Severus com os olhos bem abertos. - E então... manda você para Voldemort sabendo que se você for vai se machucar, mas se você se negasse a ir, pode morrer? Mas... isso ... - Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

Lembrou-se do ódio que brilhou nas memórias de Severus. Ódio, ácido como veneno ardente. E, embora entendesse o ódio sentido por Voldemort, que era tão grande quanto o nutrido por Dumbledore, mesmo que com base nas razões óbvias, este último lhe parecia exagerado. Mas agora tudo se tornou claro. Ele não podia acreditar, ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar que Dumbledore fez isso, o mesmo Dumbledore que mostrava-se como um ser bem-humorado, um velho com olhos brilhantes, não conseguia crer que ele poderia usar de outra pessoa de modo tão pérfido, mesmo que o homem tivesse muito a que responder.

- É desumano - finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- Nenhuma pessoa que detém o poder em suas mãos, chega ao topo só por causa de uma disposição agradável e o sabor de algumas gotas de limão - Snape disse acidamente. - Dumbledore sempre foi capaz de manipular as pessoas, de tal forma que ninguém note as cordas ás quais estão ligados, mesmo que ele as force tropeçar.

Harry baixou a cabeça e depois a colocou sobre o peito de Severus.

Na verdade, ele nunca pensou sobre isso, mas realmente era estranho que o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo bruxo tivesse medo de um velho de longa barba cinza. Mesmo com todo o poder e conhecimento que Dumbledore possuía... era isso. O poder não vem do nada. Você tem que lapidá-lo por anos, como um diamante. Para lapidar um diamante você tem que ter um cinzel muito acentuado.

- Por que... - Harry hesitou. "Você se meteu nisso" não parecia bastante atraente. - Por que você começou a se interessar em Artes das Trevas?

Levou algum tempo até que a resposta viesse, e Harry começou a duvidar se ela de fato viria.

- Eu tinha a sua idade - Severus disse calmamente. Sua voz parecia um pouco distante, como se estivesse voltando no tempo em seus pensamentos. – Devorava o conhecimento em goles ávidos, e ainda assim, nada parecia suficiente. Mas é claro que o que mais me interessava era aquilo que não era ensinado nas salas de aula. Como você sabe, eu não era uma pessoa muito social e não... - Severus interrompeu a voz por um momento. – destacar-se do grupo não é propício para a construção de relações positivas com aqueles para os quais os membros do grupo são mais importantes e mais valiosos. Por esta razão, eu não era muito popular na escola, que por sua vez deu origem às agressões indiretas. Eu encontrei uma saída para mim. Então eu comecei a experimentar... - Houve um longo silêncio, como se Severus selecionasse seus pensamentos, decidindo quais talvez pudesse expor a Harry e quais não. - Eu comecei a abrir minha alma para a escuridão mais e mais, e cada próximo passo que eu dava, abria outra porta para deixar a escuridão entrar e ficar mais profunda e mais profunda. E, finalmente, houve um momento quando eu parei para analisar. Embora enganado com a ideia de que eu poderia parar a qualquer momento que quisesse. – será que ele imaginou que a voz de Severus ficou mais rouca? – Então eu usei algumas maldições fortes de incapacitação permanente. Coloquei nelas toda minha alma. Mas testá-las apenas em animais não era suficiente. Eu queria mutilar aqueles que eu odiava. E então veio o Lorde das Trevas...

Severus não disse mais nada, mas ele não precisava, Harry rapidamente juntou todas as peças do quebra-cabeça e de repente compreendeu o todo.

- É por isso que sempre me proibiu de aprender Magia Negra - ele disse baixinho, olhando para a chama vibrante, suave e difusa de uma vela. - Você não quer que eu siga o mesmo caminho.

- E você também sempre me desobedeceu - Severus disse secamente. - Bem, porque qualquer um que tente negar-lhe qualquer coisa, só irá perder tempo, porque você é um tolo que não entende nada de proibições e as regras são feitas para todos, menos para você.

Harry apertou os lábios.

- Acho que está exagerando, Severus - disse ele vagamente.

- Exagerando? - A voz de Severus parecia tão encharcada de surpresa e zombaria que Harry quase podia senti-las em sua pele. - Então diga-me, pelo menos uma vez na vida você ouviu um conselho de alguém que tinha uma opinião completamente contrária a sua em ocasião em que você estava convencido de que era você o certo?

Harry pensou.

Ele pensou em como nas primeiras lições de voo subiu no ar, mesmo tendo Madame Hooch explicitamente proibido, e também apesar dos protestos de Hermione. Não, mas ele tinha que pegar o lembrol de Neville... pensou sobre como a professora proibiu-o de procurar a Pedra Filosofal. Não, mas ele não podia deixar Voldemort pegá-la... O fato de que ele não havia sido autorizado a viajar para a escola de carro voador. Não, mas ele tinha de chegar a Hogwarts de alguma forma... O fato de que ele não foi autorizado a deixar a casa de seus tios. Bem, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, eles foram terríveis com ele... A proibição de circular pelo castelo à noite, especialmente quando havia suspeitas de que havia um assassino rondando a escola. Não, mas ele sempre tinha algo muito importante para fazer... O fato de que ele não teve autorização para visitar Hogsmeade. Bem, mas todo mundo pode ir para Hogsmeade, então ele tinha o direito... A legislação introduzida por Dolores Umbridge. Bem, mas depois de tudo, todas aquelas regras eram completamente sem sentido e só tornou a vida deles mais difícil...

Bem. Ele achava que cada vez que esbarrava em um "não", ele seguia sua própria opinião, da melhor maneira. Mas se não fosse assim... não teria entrado para o time de quadribol, não teria detido Voldemort, não teria chegado a Hogwarts, não teria encontrado a Câmara Secreta, e não teria feito uma série de outras coisas. Então, no final ... agiu corretamente.

- Talvez você tenha um ponto... - Ele disse suavemente, levantando um pouco a cabeça e olhando diretamente nos seus olhos negros que o encaravam. - Mas se eu ouvisse todos os conselhos, não teria feito nada do que era proibido fazer... - Suspendeu por um segundo a voz, e lambeu os lábios - ...com você. - Viu uma chama leve na parte inferior do olhar profundo que vasculhavam seus olhos. – Assim como eu nunca teria pegado o meu primeiro pomo, não teria...

- Não se atreva a me comparar com o pomo, Potter - Severus falou lentamente, olhando-o irritado.

Harry rapidamente escondeu um sorriso, apertando seu rosto contra seu peito.

- Bem, mas você tem que admitir que desobedecer e fazer sexo com você me ajudou, se não tivéssemos fodido tantas vezes, você teria me entregue a Voldemort...

Tinha a impressão de que o ar havia resfriado e de repente a temperatura havia caído para abaixo de zero. Ele olhou para Severus, que o encarou firmemente, iria pagar por sua piada.

- Você acha isso engraçado?

Harry limpou a garganta, tentando engolir uma coceira na garganta.

- Agora tudo parece engraçado para mim - disse ele com um sorriso fraco. - Tudo isso... - Ele acenou com a mão em movimento vago. - É tudo... Eu pensei que você me odiava... a realidade pode ser tão diferente da verdade ... - Ele nem mesmo percebeu quando e como sua voz se quebrou em uma nota amarga. Ele passou a mão sobre a pele de Severus, tocando uma cicatriz. – Assim, como alguém pode ser tão frio, mas tão quente ... e como você não possa nem notar. - Ele ouviu Severus puxa o ar. Harry fechou os olhos e apertou ainda mais a palma que deslizava em seu peito.

- Para isso, você precisa ser um Grifinória - disse Severus num tom de voz perfeitamente equilibrado e Harry teve dificuldades em decifrar suas intenções.

- Muito engraçado - disse ele finalmente.

- Por que você acha que estou brincando? - Severus perguntou sério. - Você é um representante típico de sua casa, com a ressalva de que todos os traços negativos parecem ter um impacto muito maior sobre o seu comportamento do que qualquer outro, Potter - disse o homem, mesmo que parecesse que no início, sua declaração deveria ser apenas uma provocação, agora começou a se transformar em algo muito mais sério. - Mas espero que a partir de agora você comece a controlar seu comportamento imprudente, assim que você perceber o que está em jogo. - A última frase não era uma pergunta. Era um comunicado. Uma ordem sugerida. - Você tem que estar vigilante e manter os olhos bem abertos. Apesar de todas as precauções, o perigo nunca desaparece. - A voz de Severus se tornou ainda menor e mais firme, e Harry sentiu o homem puxa-lo para mais perto de si, passando ainda mais os braços em torno de seu corpo. - Mas eu juro que vou matar qualquer um que tente chegar perto de você.

O coração de Harry agitou-se no peito, tanto quanto se quisesse quebrar as costelas.

- Eu sei - ele sussurrou suavemente, engolindo em seco e tentando acalmar o aperto no peito. - Por que você matou Blackwood? Foi Porque ele queria... Ele queria...

- Sim. Blackwood cometeu esse erro, era imperdoável. Portanto, encontrou a morte.

Harry lembrou-se da surpresa inimaginável escondida sob a face branca do homem de cabelos despenteados. Lembrou-se também da expressão diferente do seu rosto. Cruel, cheio de excitação doente.

- A memória dele e de você... - Começou um pouco hesitante, sem saber como colocar em palavras o que o afligia. - O que aconteceu com aqueles meninos?

- Eu matei – disse ele e Harry logo passou a ter grades problemas para captar qualquer emoção na voz de Severus, o homem tentou escondê-las com muito cuidado.

- Mas eles eram...?

- Eu tinha que matá-los, caso contrário, Blackwood iria usá-los da maneira mais brutal e nojenta antes de privá-los da vida.

Harry sabia do que Severus estava falando, mas sua mente ainda não poderia cobrir a vastidão da crueldade que ele viu nas memórias do homem.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Sim, Potter. Ele iria estuprá-los. Qualquer um que teve a má sorte de conhecer Blackwood, sabia que nada lhe dava maior prazer do que se entreter com suas vítimas. Mas vou poupá-lo dos detalhes de como fazia isso.

Harry fechou os olhos bem apertados, cortando as imagens caudalosas que cobriam seu corpo com um arrepio doentio deixando sua respiração presa nos pulmões.

- Isso é terrível - ele sussurrou depois de um tempo, mesmo sabendo que essa palavra, não refletia em nada o que aconteceu às vítimas indefesas daquele psicopata possuído.

- Quando o Lorde das Trevas nos mandou para aquela missão, percebi que haveria problema. Eu não estava errado. Blackwood determinava suas vítima de um modo...- A voz de Severus era abafada e muito distante, como se a mera menção fosse o suficiente para a sua alma ser penetrada por escuridão. - É claro que eu tinha que desempenhar o meu papel e fingir que descia ao seu nível natural... ao nível de animais, desprovidos de quaisquer sentimentos humanos, cuja vida houvesse se transformado em uma vegetação árida e a alma estivesse imersa em água cheia de resíduos tóxicos ... Mas mesmo que tenha fechado a porta e posto feitiços silenciadores... - Severus fez uma pausa, e Harry prendeu a respiração. - ... Até agora me lembro de suas súplicas e gritos. – o sussurro de Severus era quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para que Harry sentisse um arrepio doloroso penetrar seu corpo. Ele estava convencido de que ele era a primeira pessoa para quem Severus falava sobre essa memória.

- Foi a sua pior memória? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa. Sentiu que qualquer som alto podia quebrar a ponte de vidro frágil, que se estendeu entre eles agora.

- Não. - Severus suspirou. - O pior momento foi aquele em que você me deixou aqui de manhã na nossa última noite e ouvi seus passos se afastando... Eu sabia que o tinha perdido.

Harry se lembrou do que ele viu em suas memórias. O momento em que Severus apoiou o rosto na porta e apertou a mão na maçaneta e tudo em torno dele sumiu, absorvido pela escuridão, impenetrável e grossa.

Será que ele vai sentir... algo assim quando...?

- Para mim, o pior momento foi aquele em que eu saí da Penseira. Eu vi você, inabalável, enquanto eu estava caindo aos pedaços... eu corri pelos prados nevados. A neve estava em todo lugar... estava tudo tão terrivelmente frio. Hagrid encontrou-me e acordei no hospital... Eu estava completamente diferente. Sentia-me como se um rebando inteiro de Dementadores tivesse vindo sobre mim e sugado tudo até que não restasse mais nada.

Severus apertou a mão com mais força em seu cabelo.

- Você sabe que eu tinha que fazer isso.

- Eu sei.

- Você tinha que se afastar. Na medida do possível.

- Eu sei.

- Mesmo a custo do que você se tornou.

Harry apertou os lábios. Severus não precisava explicar isso a ele.

- Eu não sei no que eu me tornei. Eu sentia como se estivesse em algum coma. Foi só quando eu desmaiei e acordei no hospital... que eu senti que estava acordando desse coma. Eu ... Eu de alguma forma senti sua presença.

- Não deveria ter feito isso - disse Severus e Harry sentiu sua voz engrossar suavemente.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, franzindo a testa.

- Não? Você acha que... – olhou para Severus - ... que foi desnecessário? - Ele mordeu o lábio, incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas. - Nunca me aconteceu nada mais bonito.

Ele viu a boca de Severus abrir, mas antes que seus lábios tivessem tempo para dizer alguma coisa, o homem recuperou o controle deles e envolveu-os firmemente.

- Você não pode me enganar - continuou Harry, olhando diretamente os olhos pretos estranhamente brilhantes. - Você correu para meu leito. Assim que teve uma chance, porque queria me ver. Você segurou minha mão. Você não conseguiu se afastar. Ficou comigo.

As sobrancelhas do homem se contraíram.

- Você estava inconsciente... Eu tive que... Inferno, naquele momento, eu não estava pensando racionalmente. Eu não sabia que a minha presença fosse causar esse efeito. Se eu soubesse que...

- Teria feito diferente? - Harry perguntou rapidamente, observando cuidadosamente os olhos negros que se moviam sobre seu rosto.

Severus não respondeu.

Era resposta suficiente. Suficiente para garantir que o coração de Harry estivesse cheio de calor.

- Sabe... - Harry disse, ainda sem tirar os olhos do rosto do homem - ... logo depois que eu acordei e tudo começou a voltar ... Eu tive um sonho erótico. Com você.

Severus parecia ter quase se engasgado com o ar. Mas muito rapidamente se dominou.

- Então essa foi a razão por que você decidiu ficar bêbado.

Harry colocou a cabeça para trás no peito do homem.

- Eu sei que foi estúpido e irresponsável...

Severus respondeu apenas com um ronco alto.

- Mas eu tenho algo para me defender - disse Harry, olhando para Severus.

- Sim?

- Naquele momento, eu não estava pensando racionalmente.

Os olhos de Snape brilharam ameaçadoramente, e Harry rapidamente escondeu um sorriso, baixando a cabeça e enterrando o rosto no peito do homem.

Por um tempo, houve silêncio. Mas faíscas de todas as emoções com as quais as palavras estavam encharcadas, ainda estavam flutuando no ar, não permitindo que fossem esquecidas. Depois de um tempo, as faíscas começaram a dar lugar a uma paz que era como delicada geada que caia na cama e na pele de ambos, Harry disse calmamente:

- Severus... posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Se eu disser "não", isso irá impedi-lo de alguma forma?

Harry pensou sobre isso.

- Não.

Severus suspirou silenciando.

- Bem... - Harry começou timidamente, sem saber como colocar em palavras o que ele queria perguntar - ... imagino que ... você leu ... Quero dizer o cartão, que caiu perto da Penseira ... Estou curioso ... O que você achou?

- Bem ... - Severus começou num tom equilibrado, como se estivesse tentando disfarçar a sua mensagem nas palavras. - Tendo em conta a sua capacidade oratória ... Eu acho que subiu para as alturas da eloquência.

- Então... Você gostou? - Harry perguntou, hesitante.

- Vamos dizer que você... me surpreendeu.

- Mas ... amassei um pouco – disse Harry alongadamente.

- Isso não importa. Desamassei.

Merlin, por que quando se trata de falar sobre sentimentos, ambos lembravam dois deficientes visuais caminhando por um túnel escuro?

- Você o colocou no gabinete - Harry continuou, lembrando os presentes que deu a Severus, guardados atrás de um vidro. - Eu vi. No laboratório...

De repente, Harry teve a impressão de que o ar ficou mais frio e a mão do homem mais apertada em seu cabelo.

- Sim, você já viu - Severus sussurrou. - Embora você não devesse estar ali...

Harry arregalou os olhos, e o rapaz sentiu um suor frio escorrer pelas paredes de vidro que os cercavam agora.

Oh merda! Ele não deveria mencionar isso! Por que fez isso? Por quê?

- Você invadiu meus aposentos... - Snape continuou, e a temperatura caiu muito, como se de repente o quarto tivesse sido invadido por dementadores. Sua voz tornou-se também mais fria. - Não pense que eu esqueci disso. Esperei apenas até que você voltasse ao tema. Você entrou aqui com um propósito específico...

"Não, por favor, não me pergunte sobre ele!" – O grito na mente de Harry soava mais e mais forte, e o calor agradável que há um tempo atrás abraçava seu coração, era apenas uma memória.

- Tentou pegar algo do que você deveria ficar longe...

Harry fechou os olhos e agarrou-se a Severus com força, como se ele estivesse com medo de que algo acontecesse e o afastasse dele naquele momento. Ele sentiu as cortinas que o escondiam caírem no chão. Completamente rasgadas.

- Agora diga-me ... para que precisava daquela poção? – A força na voz de Severus quase tocou a pele de Harry.

Como era bom que o homem não pudesse ver seu rosto agora. Harry não seria capaz de esconder o furacão emocional que a questão trouxe de volta, de repente percebeu que a razão que o levou a entrar sorrateiramente ali... havia deixado de ser relevante no momento em que ele soube da verdade. Porque agora que sabia... agora que estava deitado ao lado de Severus, em seus braços, quando tudo parecia finalmente ser ... tão bonito ... Agora, a razão tornou-se tão irrelevante, tão distante, tão irreal ... mesmo para ele era incompreensível.

Embora ... o medo terrível que o acompanhou nos últimos dias, ainda fosse real. Vibrava apenas sob a pele. O medo foi empurrado para o fundo depois daqueles curtos momentos que passaram juntos... e agora, depois dessa questão, ele acordou novamente.

- Potter?

Harry ouviu a voz quebrar com dificuldade em seus ouvidos, ele ouviu a voz de Severus, o homem quis levantar sua cabeça e olhar para ele.

Porra, não podia responder!

Enterrou ainda mais o rosto no peito de Severus de modo que não pudesse ver a expressão de seus olhos, e então limpou a garganta, nervoso, procurando uma explicação razoável em sua mente.

- Eu ... Eu pensei que poderia ser útil para mim. No futuro. Que talvez eu pudesse de alguma forma usá-la se Voldemort atacar Hogwarts.

A postura calma e fria de Severus fez Harry morder o lábio e fechar os olhos, sabendo que esta explicação era tão ingênua que ele mesmo teria dificuldade em acreditar nela.

Ele tinha algo mais a acrescentar.

- Eu pensei que talvez ... se é veneno ... talvez pudesse, por exemplo, mergulhar uma flecha nela ou algo assim, e atingir Voldemort. Você acha que isso seria possível? Afinal, você fez essa poção.

- Você pode fazer isso, certamente, mas seria viável ou eficaz? Eu duvido - disse ele calmamente e Harry só conseguiu pensar em como a voz de Severus soava... distante? – Seria uma dose muito pequena para causar-lhe qualquer dano. O Lorde das Trevas combateria facilmente o efeito. Ela pode, na melhor das hipóteses, enfraquecê-lo por um breve momento.

- Por um breve momento... - Harry agarrou-se à última frase. Então, no entanto, não há qualquer chance. Qualquer outra forma seria apenas um caminho incrivelmente íngreme dando apenas para o abismo. Uma pergunta permanecia: pagaria por essa luta? Valeria a pena o risco de tentar outro caminho? Há apenas algumas horas atrás responderia sim de olhos fechados e iria até a sua morte. Mas agora ... tudo mudou. – Se ele pode ser enfraquecido. Estando fraco não será mais tão poderoso...

- Mesmo enfraquecido, o Lorde das Trevas ainda é o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de revolta.

- Mas deve haver alguma forma. A poção deve de alguma forma acabar com ele. Você fez e...

- Por que você está interessado nesta poção? – a pergunta caiu de repente cortando o ar como uma lâmina de gelo, e Harry sentiu a língua presa ao telhado.

Foi longe demais.

Mas ele estava curioso. Ele queria saber de tudo. Era sua última chance. Tinha poucas horas...

Ele engoliu em seco.

O que ele diria? Que mentira poderia lhe contar?

- Olhe para mim. - A voz de Snape demonstrava impaciência. E outra coisa. Algo que tentou invadir sua alma, rasgando-a com os dedos trêmulos.

Ansiedade.

- Eu só estou curioso - disse ele calmamente, tentando soar tão casual, como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo.

Ele não queria olhar para Severus. Ele não podia. Ele sabia que se ele fizesse, o homem o descobria.

- Você acha que eu acredito nessa besteira? Dê uma olhada em mim imediatamente. - A voz de Severus mudou. Ela se tornou fria. Forte.

- E por que não poderia ficar interessado? - perguntou Harry, com a sensação de que o chão estava lentamente sendo removido debaixo de seus pés.

Ele devia sair dali! Havia passado muito tempo... Ele não pode mais ficar ali! Caso contrário, Severus...

Sentindo que suas mãos suavam, afastou-se para longe da pele de Severus, o coração estava disparado, e levantou-se sobre um cotovelo.

- Preciso de uma bebida - ele sussurrou, soltando-se do abraço de Severus e levantando dos lençóis. - Eu vou voltar logo.

Ele não olhou uma única vez para o homem enquanto falava, ele coletou suas calças e sapatos e pegou sua camisa rasgada.

Só tinha que sair dali. Então, de alguma forma, iria... já tinha a poção. Ele tinha uma chance.

Ele tinha um objetivo.

Não tivessem acontecido as coisas que se passaram ali, de muito bom grado teria sido capaz de sair. Estava deixando os braços quentes, a cama, o quarto... sabendo que nunca mais iria voltar ali. Prolongou e alongou o momento, empurrando para algum lugar muito profundo a tarefa que o aguardava.

Ele podia sentir os olhos escuros fitando-o enquanto se vestia. Ele odiava essa sensação. Sensação de que esse olhar rasgava suas roupas em pedaços. Passeando por ele, observando cada movimento, analisando.

Ele caminhou para a porta, sentindo um desejo de tirar o fôlego para se voltar. Para olhar para ele uma última vez. Colar seus lábios naquela boca uma vez mais, e deixar-lhe sua marca.

Mas ele não podia. Isso seria o fim de tudo.

Com as pernas trêmulas entrou na sala pouco iluminada e quase não encontrou os óculos, meneou a varinha e estes lhe vieram. Lançou rapidamente um feitiço reparador na camisa rasgada na altura de seus ombros, mas no momento em que recolheu do chão sua capa de invisibilidade, ele sentiu uma corrente mágica e a capa foi arrancada de sua mão, e seu coração parou de repente.

Ele virou-se e olhou para o quarto.

Severus estava com sua varinha levantada, vestindo apenas calças pretas, segurando o manto de Harry, e seus olhos...

Harry engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar um súbito ataque de pânico que o encheu de horror sufocante.

- Você está indo para algum lugar? - Perguntou Severus, com a voz perfeitamente calma, controlada. – Isto é algo inacreditável quando se trata de você, Potter, mas eu tenho aqui em meus aposentos uma fonte significativa de vários tipos de bebidas alcoólicas, que são suficientes para extinguir seu desejo. Você não precisa atravessar o lago para pegar uma bebida. - A ironia, que ele colocou na última palavra pairava no ar como um balão inflado, que ameaçava explodir a qualquer momento.

Harry sentiu-se começar a engasgar.

Estava sendo muito idiota em pensar que Severus, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo, pudesse ser enganado por suas mentiras. Mas ao menos não tinha ideia de nada, não o suficiente...

- Eu queria... um pouco de ar fresco. - Sim, é isso. Embora essa desculpa fosse bem conhecida, e poderia perder força rapidamente. - De repente senti que estava abafado e...

- Sério? - A voz de Severus pingava cristais de gelo. – por isso que calçou tão sabiamente os sapatos... - Harry sentiu os olhos do homem perfurá-lo. Sentia que queimavam feridas em sua pele, cortando-a como um bisturi, tentando penetrar em sua alma. – É a última vez que eu digo para você olha para mim!

Harry curvou-se, quase esmagado ao chão pelo tom de voz de Severus.

"Deus, faça-o parar... faça-o parar..."

Seus olhos tremeram quando ela olhou para o chão, cerrando os punhos e tentando se segurar.

- O que está acontecendo? - Ele ouviu a pergunta repentina, quando não respondeu nada depois de receber uma ordem. E, desta vez, ouvindo a voz do homem sentia cada vez mais rachar por dentro, fazendo tudo se tornar cada vez mais difícil. - Que besteira você ia fazer, Potter? Eu juro que se você tentar novamente me ofender com uma mentira patética, não responderei por mim.

Harry apertou os lábios. Quase não conseguia respirar. Não quando Severus estava tão perto, a poucos passos de distância, e ele não podia... não ...

Bastava... lançar fora. Todo esse peso. Esse medo paralisante. Fechar os olhos e apenas... aconchegar-se nas vestes negras. E nunca mais precisar emergir da escuridão que o cobrisse.

Sua garganta estava tão comprimida e queimava tanto como se alguém tivesse derramado ácido nela, sentia-a ser corroída, de modo que Harry sentia-se incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra.

Ele virou-se abruptamente, não querendo que Severus o visse.

Isso não pertencia a ele. Era o seu segredo. O seu peso. Peso que daqui poucas horas terá desaparecido para sempre.

E então ele ouviu a voz de Severus. Muito mais perto. Logo atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu? - Seu tom de voz tornou-se mais sutil, como se Severus não quisesse assustá-lo. Harry sentiu seu nervosismo... aumentar muito - O que você está tentando esconder de mim? O que você queria fazer?

Harry fechou os olhos.

"Não. Ele não pode! Deixe-me sair! Deixe-me sair."

- Potter? – o toque cuidadoso no ombro de Harry o fez abrir os olhos de repente.

Apenas algumas horas atrás, tudo parecia diferente. Bastava simplesmente pegar a poção e ir embora.

E agora?

Ele fechou os olhos, virou-se e atirou-se para a frente, envolvendo seus braços no peito nu de Severus aconchegando-se a ele com tal força, como se quisesse fundir-se.

- Eu ... Eu realmente preciso de um pouco de ar ... está abafado para mim. Não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada.

"Por favor, acredite em mim, deixe-me sair. Eu imploro, eu imploro, eu imploro ..."

Severus se moveu e Harry sentiu um toque suave em seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto. Fechou ainda mais os olhos, apesar de faltar pouco para cortá-los de tanto apertar, foi quando ele sentiu a língua quente, escorregando por sua boca como uma cobra. Seus joelhos se dobraram sob ele, a sua pele foi coberta por uma rede intrincada de calafrios. Rígidos, os lábios molhados se agarraram firmemente a seus lábios, e a respiração de Severus misturou-se com a respiração de Harry.

Deus, era maravilhoso... adorava quando Severus o beijava assim ...

Suas mãos involuntariamente subiram, tocando o cabelo do homem, e então Snape o levou a se aproximar ainda mais, aprofundando o beijo e penetrando no interior da boca, desejando Harry, como se estivesse tentando sugar sua alma.

E de repente, em um instante... lábios e língua se foram.

Harry sentiu tudo parar de repente, puxou violentamente o ar e levantou pálpebras.

Viu diante de si dois olhos perfeitamente negros, olhando-o com o máximo cuidado.

E, assim, naquele momento, tudo começou a girar, esfumando-se diante de seus olhos. Sua alma foi aberta, era incapaz de se defender, um horror pleno apossou-se dele quando percebeu que, neste exato momento estava... perdido.

A escuridão levantou-se em torno dele. Escuridão impenetrável, pois ele caia e caia e teve a impressão de que ele levaria uma eternidade nessa queda. Em algum lugar distante, ouviu uma porta bater, viu luzes piscando nas janelas, pelas quais ele passou em grande velocidade, ele não podia parar.

Finalmente, bateu no chão com tanta força que todo o ar de seus pulmões lhe escapou e descobriu que estava no fundo de um poço profundo, em uma sala sem portas e janelas, e sua única companhia era apenas a escuridão densa e úmida. E que se escondia nela algo pegajoso, algo cuja respiração assobiava explodindo quente em seu rosto gelado.

Com horror se apoiou na parede, com as pernas trêmulas, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Ele estava sozinho. Sozinho.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

**Ana Scully Rickman**, compreendo a sua sensação com o capítulo 77, foi intenso, livre sincero... ler esse capítulo em um dia chuvoso e ouvindo A Thousand Years é uma tremenda covardia com o coração.

O sacrifício de Harry depois de fato passou a cortar mais ainda o coração depois do cap. 77. O trecho da música que você citou realmente tem tudo com o conteúdo do 77 ( _"Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você. Querido, não tenha medo. Eu tenho te amo por mil anos E vou te amar por mil anos mais."_). Deu um nó na garganta quando eu comecei a ouvir essa música...

O capítulo de hoje promete... o que você acha?

**Mulamxd**, maracujá não está dando mais certo? Bom... hora de apelar para coisas mais fortes, srsrs... imagino sua reação ao ver duas atualizações, meu coração parece querer sair pela boca também. Sim o entendimento de Harry e Snape também é um prelúdio para o abismo. Que bom que você está no time dos esperançosos! Que venha um final feliz... mas se não vir, e a lógica grita que não... sejamos fortes...

**NOTA:** Queridos (as) leitores (as), dessa vez gostaria de pedir um favor a todos que apreciam o Desiderium Intimum. As autoras – Ariel e Gobuss postaram na página oficial um pedido por comentário no final de cada capítulo para que ambas possam se sentir mais estimuladas. Chegaram a estipular que só terá acesso às próximas atualizações quem fizer uma forcinha para comentar. Bem, eu estou garantindo o acesso para nós, faço comentários lá. Mas o que eu quero de vocês? É o seguinte: compreendo que às vezes não dá coragem para comentar, pinta aquela preguiça... você leu, apreciou, mas considera que seu comentário não fará falta (e faz), eu entendo tudo isso e jamais pediria que comentassem se eu não tivesse estabelecido uma meta para este capítulo. Desejo que vocês me ajudem a ter uma grande quantidade de comentário sobre este capítulo para que eu possa passar para a página oficial do Desiderium como manifestação de apoio e satisfação de leitura dos brasileiros. Quero que vejam que o Brasil está gostando. Vocês podem me ajudar? Fico grata desde já e me desculpem pedir isso.

Um forte abraço,

Alma


	79. Chapter 79

**64 O que você fez**

**Parte 2**

A substância oleosa e escura parecia penetrar em sua boca e nariz. Pegajosa e densa, com gosto desagradável, azedo, carregado de um cheiro pesado de decomposição. Ela parecia apenas exacerbar o seu medo e corroer o seu intestino, bafejando seu rosto, chiando.

O que ele podia fazer? Como lutar contra algo que nem sequer era visível? Algo que parecia imaterial e, mesmo assim, tão real a ponto de ter a impressão de que fosse suficiente estender a mão para alcançar e tocar o horror à espreita na escuridão. Para onde podia ir, já que não havia para onde se deslocar? Tinha despencado para o fundo... do que mesmo? Onde era esse "lugar"?

Tinha a impressão de saber a resposta, mas não teve coragem suficiente para sequer pensar nisso, para dar a si a resposta.

Ele poderia simplesmente enrolar e esperar... mas para quê?

O silêncio era impressionante. Ele era preenchido apenas por um desagradável rosnar meio chiado e baixo, quase animal...

Só depois de um tempo, Harry percebeu que um outro som tocava seus ouvidos. Inicialmente assemelhava-se a uma voz distorcida como um eco retornando, mas que com o tempo ficava mais e mais pronunciado. Como se... Chamasse.

E... sim, podia sentir cada vez mais. A presença de alguém. Emoções. Fortes. Mais fortes e mais fortes.

Medo. Mas não pertencia a ele. Esse medo era completamente diferente. Quente como barra de ferro fundido, e ao mesmo tempo, forte o suficiente para quebrar tudo o que atravessasse o seu caminho.

Ele se aproximava.

Estava olhando para ele.

Mas não podia encontrá-lo. Não o acharia, se Harry não lhe desse um sinal. Qualquer um.

"Severus..."

Tudo congelou. Mas somente por uma fração de segundo. E Harry sentiu algo quente. O calor foi envolvendo-se em torno dele como uma capa e puxando-o para fora da cova.

O temor foi se transformando em calor e alívio, agradavelmente sentiu-se flutuar, mais e mais, para longe da escuridão e do que estava escondido nela.

Então ele tocou os pés no chão novamente. A força que o envolvia desapareceu e ele caiu de joelhos. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e piscou, atordoado com a claridade. Tudo ao redor dele parecia de vidro. E ele viu...

... Ele mesmo. Ele caminhava pela sala descalço, de pijama do hospital, segurando um rolo de pergaminho, pena e tinta. Ele viu seu rosto inexpressivo com olhos vazios. O rosto de alguém que perdeu tudo e queria salvar nem que fosse um pouquinho de algo. Mesmo que o preço para isso fosse a perda do que lhe restava.

Viu-se entrar no Corujal, limpar a neve acumulada num canto da parede, sentar-se e começar a escrever.

"Não! Severus não poderá vê-lo!"

"Pense em outra coisa, outra coisa!..."

Fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, a todo custo, tentou lembrar-se da sensação que o acompanhava quando conseguia pegar o Pomo de Ouro. Mas a bolinha de ouro ficou turva depois de uma fração de segundo, girou e voltou para o ponto em que ele desdobrava o pergaminho e mantinha o papel em branco na mão.

Ele não podia. Ele estava fraco demais para detê-lo. Ele podia sentir a sua força. As cenas flutuavam em torno dele se dobrando no espaço, deixando a atmosfera densa, provocando-o... forçando-o a olhar e lembrar. Cada palavra, cada pensamento.

Ele não era capaz de parar.

Viu-se baixando a mão, traçando as letras no pergaminho e, ao mesmo tempo, Harry podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, que no momento estavam turvos, afogados por um estranho zumbido que ficava cada vez mais alto...

"_Vejo você em duas semanas..."_

Houve um estalo alto, como um raio que fez Harry estremecer e rapidamente olhar para a vidraça na frente dele. Ela estava tremendo.

"_...Você pode fazer comigo o que quiser..."_

O tremor estava se transformando em vibração. Harry deu um passo para o centro, com horror, olhando para o vidro a ponto de quebrar.

"_Snape tem que voltar para Hogwarts vivo e bem..."_

Ele sabia que era o fim. Aquele era o momento de...

"_... Se eu descobrir que algo aconteceu com ele..."_

Ele levantou as mãos para proteger a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que houve um estrondo enorme e as janelas explodiram, espalhando estilhaços sobre ele. Ficou enrolado no meio do chão, ouvindo apenas o tilintar de vidro caindo ao redor. E só quando houve silêncio total, aventurou-se a abrir os olhos.

Memórias dançavam em torno dele, mas parecia uma dança caótica, como se a força que a estava direcionando estivesse muito encharcada de emoções para ser capaz de controlá-las e olhar para elas com cuidado.

E Harry podia vê-las serem tomadas por um fogo penetrante. Cada vez mais forte, queimando completamente cada momento que aparecia e afogando-o com o eco de seus próprios pensamentos.

O momento em que ele recebeu a resposta de Voldemort.

"_... Se você não comparecer, nunca mais irá vê-lo. Nunca..." _

O momento em que olhou de longe, de pé na porta, Severus ferido.

"_Ele está vivo... Ele está vivo... Ele manteve sua palavra..."_

Lições com Luna e Tonks...

"_Como posso derrotá-lo? Como? Tenho tão pouco tempo..."_

Última aula de poções...

"_Na próxima lição? É a minha última aula de Poções."_

Ele se viu de pé na porta da classe e, olhando para ele mesmo com aquele olhar vazio em seu rosto, sentiu um arrepio involuntário.

"_Tantas lembranças..."_

Finalmente, ele viu o garoto encolhido na capa de invisibilidade contra a parede e, apesar do fogo ter destruído quase tudo, devorando a cena com chamas quentes, era capaz de ouvir mais turvo, em meio ao eco da conflagração que abafava os seus pensamentos:

"_Não há mais nada. Nada, exceto este que é o único caminho."_

"_Beber a poção..."_

Ele não podia ver mais nada. As chamas consumiram tudo, incluindo o chão, onde ele se ajoelhou sentindo algo puxá-lo para a superfície do calor opressivo e repelente. Cambaleou, voou alguns passos para trás e bateu na parede, lutando com as tonturas.

Mais uma vez, Snape estava na sala.

O silêncio o preencheu. O silêncio que parecia brilhar.

Harry abriu os olhos devagar. E quando viu diante de si o rosto de Severus, ele duvidou se ainda podia respirar.

O homem olhava como se estivesse paralisado. Seus olhos estavam cobertos com uma sombra densa, olhavam para o espaço localizado em algum ponto atrás de Harry, e seu rosto era como uma máscara esculpida em granito, inspirando uma tempestade de loucos pensamentos.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse se recuperar o suficiente para sequer pensar que no momento a melhor saída seria simplesmente fugir dos olhos cegos do homem, as íris negras e perfurantes de Severus focaram-se em seus olhos.

E Harry não soube nominar o que ele viu nos olhos negros, mas ele tinha certeza de que não iria esquecer o que viu, pelo resto de sua vida.

Severus se moveu para frente como uma besta em ataque e, em apenas três passos fáceis, alcançou Harry, agarrando-o pela camisa e puxando-o com força tão violenta que Harry, por um momento, não sentiu o chão.

- O que você fez?! – Rugiu em seu rosto, sacudindo-o com tanta força que Harry sentia-se quase sufocar. – Seu impulsivo, idiota, irresponsável, estúpido! Tem alguma noção do que você fez?

Harry agarrou os punhos de Severus com as duas mãos apertando a falange, tentando erguer-lhe os dedos e libertar-se do aperto.

- Deixe-me ir!

Ele nunca tinha visto Severus assim. As bochechas do homem estavam vermelhas de uma fúria indescritível, seus olhos brilhavam descontroladamente, e o mórbido olhar que pregava nele, parecia quase demente.

Ele parecia assustador.

Outro aperto puxou Harry para mais perto dele e o homem sussurrou em seu rosto:

- O que você estava pensando? Mostrei-lhe deliberadamente aquelas memórias! Viu tudo, você sobreviveu, mostrei que iria empurrar você como uma ovelha para o abate! Fiz você me odiar! Odiar! E o que você fez? Você se colocou numa bandeja de prata! Pirralho maldito!

As palavras de Severus penetraram fundo, batendo com força desenfreada e abrindo velhas feridas que Harry tão pacientemente tentou curar ao longo das últimas semanas. Ele devia gritar na cara de Snape tudo o que tinha passado! Cada momento de dor!

Ele sentiu uma fúria repentina fluir para fora dele, se transformando em um grito de raiva, encharcado e desesperado.

- E o que você fez?! Você queria morrer, assim eu nunca teria descoberto a verdade! Você quis ir para a morte e me deixar de fora de todo esse caos e ódio! Você queria me deixar, seu bastardo nojento! – gritou batendo com o punho no peito do homem, arranhou com as unhas as mãos que apertavam suas roupas, tentando, a todo custo, se libertar. Mas Snape não permitiu que conseguisse. Ele agarrou-o pelo pulso e quase o esmagou em seu aperto, puxando sua mão e rosnando em seu rosto:

- Esse era o meu papel! Você tinha que ficar seguro! Mas você, como sempre, tinha que se atravessar e atrapalhar tudo! Como um tolo, estúpido sem noção que tem sempre que se travessar nas coisas! Como pôde correr para escrever-lhe uma carta?! E depois de tudo que eu preparei! Você perdeu completamente o juízo!

Harry sentiu dor por causa da compressão que as mãos de Severus fazia, e isso só fez alimentar a sua raiva. Ele saltou para frente, encarando a raiva que queimava nos olhos negros, duros e afiados como aço na frente de seus olhos.

- Eu não poderia deixar você morrer! Você não entende isso?

- Não, é você que não entende! - Interrompeu o homem, apertando-o ainda mais. – Como você pôde esconder algo de mim?! O que exatamente você queria fazer?! Deslizar silenciosamente para fora dos meus aposentos e voar para o Lorde das Trevas, sem uma única palavra?! Cruzou todos os limites aceitáveis! Você arruinou tudo! Tudo o que passei por você! Tudo em vão, porque, como de costume, você teve que desempenhar o papel de um maldito herói, que entrega sua vida por nada!

- Não! Eu fiz o que achava que era certo! Eu faria qualquer coisa por você! Foi minha decisão, e você não tem o direito de questionar, desde que você fez o mesmo por mim!

Uma escuridão correu pelos olhos de Severus. Ainda mais densa e perigosa do que nunca.

- Sim, e agora eu me arrependo. Se eu soubesse o quão baixo você valoriza a sua vida, eu iria levá-lo a ele sem hesitação e me livraria de vocês dois de uma vez por todas. – o aperto das mãos do homem se tornou tão forte que Harry perdeu a respiração por um momento, sentindo-se afogar na escuridão do olhar do homem. – Maldito o dia em que você entrou na minha vida.

Harry sentiu uma pontada terrivelmente dolorosa e sua mão livre subiu, ele virou-se e...

SPLAFT!

A força que Harry empregou no tapa fez Severus virar o rosto para o lado, escondendo-o sob uma cortina de cabelo.

Houve um silêncio. Tão grosso, que era como se o mundo inteiro prendesse a respiração.

Harry olhou com os olhos arregalados para o homem, sentindo uma sensação de queimadura na mão que usou para desferir o tapa.

Deus. Ele não queria fazer isso. Ele não queria. Mas era a única maneira de... fazê-lo parar.

Severus passou do limite. O fez se sentir traído e magoado, estimulou-o a bater tão duro e tão ferozmente que acabou esquecendo de tudo, destruiu e esmagou o que havia lhe dado e isso lhe causou essa... reação. E Harry sabia. Ele sabia que o que o homem disse não era verdade, mas mesmo palavras falsas podem queimar feridas profundas quando são proferidas com tanta convicção...

Ele tinha que fazê-lo parar.

Agora ele se sentia muito mal. Como se algo pesado estivesse preenchendo o seu estômago e transformando-o em pedra. E esse peso fazia suas pernas ficarem trêmulas mal sustentando-o em pé.

Seu coração que batia rapidamente parou por um momento quando Severus se moveu, lentamente, virando a cabeça para encará-lo, e Harry viu seus olhos.

Completamente indiferente. Assemelhava-se ao aço duro em fogo e era frio como gelo.

- Não faça isso, por favor... – o sussurro que saiu da boca de Harry, até mesmo para ele, era muito alto em meio a todo o silêncio que os envolvia densamente. – Eu só queria que você voltasse são e salvo. Foi só isso.

- Cale-se! – disse Severus em voz alta, mas não precisava. Sua voz era como uma lâmina. – Mais uma palavra, Potter, e eu vou fazer algo que o fará se arrepender muito.

Harry mordeu o lábio, aquele tom de voz era de um assassino cruel. Realmente há alguns momentos atrás as coias entre eles estiveram tão... Certas? Tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada foi apenas um sonho, criado por sua mente para distraí-lo do que estava prestes a acontecer?

Não. Era verdade. E era por isso que agora ele sentia como se algo nele tivesse se quebrado quando Severus olhou para ele com aquele olhar cortante.

Cuidadoso... Deve ser cuidadoso.

Lentamente, ele levantou a mão trêmula e colocou-a no rosto de Severus, tocando sua bochecha.

Qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar, já teria se ferido há muito tempo nessa lâmina. Hábil, implacável e capaz de cortar tudo em seu caminho. Apenas uma mão poderia tocá-la sem medo de dano. E só ela poderia acalmá-la e forçá-la a parar de lutar.

Severus largou a camisa de Harry e agarrou sua mão puxando-a de seu rosto.

- Deixe-me em paz.

Harry apertou os lábios, sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito. O homem se livrou de sua mão e deu um passo para trás, encarando-o com um olhar inabalável. Lentamente, deu alguns passos para trás e caiu em sua cadeira verde, liberando um suspiro. Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, inclinou-se e pressionou as mãos aos lábios. Prendeu os olhos na lareira e ficou sentado por alguns momentos. Completamente sem palavras.

Harry caminhou até outra cadeira. Ele sentia como se estivesse caminhando sobre uma capa muito fina de gelo, que a qualquer momento poderia quebrar sob seus pés. Ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, nunca mais iria conseguir sair do gelo e a única coisa que lhe restaria, seria um escuro abismo de indiferença. Até o fim.

Ele afundou em uma cadeira e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, tocando os dedos em seu cabelo e olhando para seus pés.

- Me desculpe, eu não lhe contei – a voz dele era calma e quebrada – mas quando eu descobri a verdade, já era tarde demais. É muito tarde para qualquer coisa. – Ele suspirou e lambeu os lábios. Por um tempo, houve silêncio enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas. – Eu sabia que ele estaria esperando por mim. Como eu poderia contar? Eu estava com medo de sua reação. – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, a garganta estava ficando apertada, falar estava sendo difícil. – E quando soube a verdade... Eu quis nos dar um mínimo de chance e tentar lutar contra ele. Eu não tinha nada a perder, já que não posso ficar com você. Eu... Desculpe.

Depois destas palavras, ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça para olhar para Severus, mas o homem ainda estava sentado, imóvel, olhando para a lareira, como se ele não tivesse ouvido nenhuma das palavras de Harry.

Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz era rouca e tranquila.

- Durante todo esse tempo... Eu procurei por este único item. Agora descubro que você é o elemento. – Ficou em silêncio por um momento, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse em descrença. – Você realmente fez isso. Mandou uma carta para ele. Mas... Como? Como você soube? Como você poderia ter certeza de para onde eu fui? – Ele olhou para Harry em expectativa.

Harry lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo.

- Conheço muito bem você, Severus. – disse ele calmamente, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu sabia que quando ele começasse a chamá-lo, você iria imediatamente até ele. Você nunca teria ficado em Hogwarts, se escondendo de Voldemort como um rato no porão. Voldemort usaria o apoio de cada Sonserina, e você não iria deixar a perda de sua posição derrubar o seu repeito. Você não é do tipo de pessoa que foge, nunca fez isso. Sempre enfrenta o perigo. Não saberia viver constantemente olhando por cima do ombro e o resto de sua vida na clandestinidade. Voltar para Hogwarts e continuar a missão, também estava em jogo. Não podia continuar depois que ele perdesse completamente a confiança. Você não poderia reconstruí-la, e Voldemort estava ciente disso. E ele não perdoa. Eu sabia que ele ia te matar. Então... Cada caminho que percorri em pensamento, acabava em sua morte. Então, eu só podia fazer uma coisa. Parar com isso. – Quando ele terminou de falar, ele teve de recuperar o fôlego novamente.

Severus o estudava apertando os olhos. Ele não disse uma palavra. Ele não se moveu. Ele olhava para ele e Harry sentiu uma indefinição cada vez maior, era incapaz de decifrar aquele olhar.

De repente, ele se levantou. Ele fez isso tão rapidamente que Harry, num reflexo defensivo, saltou de sua cadeira e recuou um passo, pronto para se defender se Severus quisesse atacá-lo novamente.

Bastaram apenas dois passos para que o homem estivesse junto a ele, e o coração de Harry parou, e todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram tensos e ao mesmo tempo... Duas mãos frias realmente atingiram seu rosto, erguendo-o para que olhasse para os olhos negros perfurantes, e Harry viu algo no rosto de Severus, tão poderoso, tão bonito, que fez todo o resto perder qualquer significado.

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar a olhar para ele, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e Severus colocou os braços ao redor dele, fechando-os juntos com punho de ferro, com tanta ganância que Harry perdeu a respiração nos pulmões por um momento.

- Ele me disse que se você não tomasse... Eu não vou permitir que ele o machuque. – O sussurro de Severus era muito tranquilo, mas se recuperou em eco no coração de Harry, inundando seu corpo com uma onda de calor fazendo-o relaxar e acalmar. Mas não foi capaz de afastar o frio úmido que se arrastava no fundo de sua alma.

Deus, se há alguma maneira de... Seja qual for!

Mas mesmo Severus... Mesmo ele não conseguiu deter Voldemort. Ninguém podia.

- O que eu disse... – Severus começou, mas a voz prendeu, como se ele tivesse algum problema com a articulação das palavras. – Eu não tinha...

- Eu sei, Severus – Harry disse baixinho, fechando os olhos segurando os ombros e apertado-se no peito nu do homem. – Eu sei.

Não. Não havia outra escolha. E se não acabar logo com isso, não haverá qualquer outra.

- Eu... – Ele começou timidamente, lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo o perfume de ervas que estava oscilando em torno de Severus. – Eu tenho que ir lá, Severus. Você sabe disso.

A atmosfera mudou tão dramaticamente que Harry teve a impressão de que um vento frio provindo de fora havia invadido a sala de repente. O corpo do homem ficou tenso e seu aperto se tornou mais forte.

- Não faça isso. Você não vai conseguir – Severus disse asperamente e Harry notou tanto ódio em sua voz que estremeceu involuntariamente. – Mesmo que sua fúria destrua todo o mundo mágico, mesmo que não fique pedra sobre pedra, ele não vai tocar nem mesmo um dedo em você. E mesmo que procure por você entre as ruínas e cinzas, não poderá encontrá-lo.

As palavras de Severus não ajudavam. Causavam uma dor que pulsava em seu peito mais e mais, como uma bomba-relógio.

- Mas eu não quero que todo o... – Ele começou, mas o homem não o deixou terminar.

- Você é um alvo fácil para ele. Vai mantê-lo vivo até tomar todo o seu poder. Este é o seu plano. Sua obsessão. Depois, vai matar você.

- Eu posso usar isso – disse Harry rapidamente, temendo que a esta altura, Severus não quisesse mais ouvi-lo. – Se eu tiver alguma chance de enfraquecê-lo. Isso vai me dar algum tempo...

- Não! – a voz do homem se levantou, e seu tom assumiu um foco cruel. – Não irá para o Lorde das Trevas! Nem mesmo em pensamento acredite que irei deixá-lo ir! Eu me fiz claro?!

Harry involuntariamente cerrou os punhos.

Não. Desse jeito não iria chegar a nenhum acordo. Por que Severus não entendia? Por quê?

- Voldemort tem que pagar por tudo – disse ele quase desesperadamente. – Senão ele vai estar sempre entre nós, envenenando nossas vidas. E um dia eu teria que enfrentá-lo. Chegou a hora de acabar...

- Chega! – Severus interrompeu com um grunhido. Ele se afastou um pouco de Harry e lhe deu um olhar duro. Harry tinha dificuldade para ler qualquer coisa em seu rosto, era como se Severus estivesse usando uma máscara, escondendo toda a excitação debaixo dela. Ele sabia apenas uma coisa... Ele não gostava daquele olhar. – Em razão de você ser completamente sem noção da realidade, e por sua tenacidade e vontade de alto-destruição estar obscurecendo a sua mente, sou obrigado a tomar algumas atitudes...

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- O quê? Que atitudes...

Mas foi incapaz de terminar. Ele apenas ouviu o sussurro de um feitiço, e tudo virou escuridão.

* * *

A escuridão lentamente cedeu espaço à claridade. Algo duro e frio apertava sua bochecha. Não. Todo o seu corpo.

Ele tentou mexer os dedos.

Tudo estava em seu lugar.

Abrir as pálpebras grudadas exigiu um esforço quase sobre-humano, e levantar a cabeça...

Ele viu o teto. E o limite do que parecia... – Levantou um pouco mais a cabeça - ... Estar de cabeça para baixo preste a afundar.

E foi o suficiente para que todos os acontecimentos lhe batessem com tanta força que o fez quase engasgar. Seus músculos gritavam desesperadamente, quando ele levantou-se para uma posição sentada.

Banheiro. Era o banheiro de Snape!

Este desagradável, trapaceiro...!

Gemendo com o esforço, levantou com as pernas trêmulas e caminhou até a porta. Ele sabia que era inútil, mas ele puxou a maçaneta.

Não. Não! Ele não podia fazer isso com ele. Ele não podia...

Ele rangeu os dentes e desesperadamente começou a puxar a maçaneta da porta, mas seria muito mais fácil pular um muro de seis metros.

Podia sentir vibrações mágicas poderosas em seus dedos. A porta foi lacrada. Havia feitiços tão poderosos no ar, que faziam uma névoa brilhante pairar em torno dele. Ele não era capaz de derrubá-los, de qualquer maneira...

Sua varinha!

Desesperadamente apalpou os bolsos e logo sentiu os dedos tocarem o bojo alongado, quase caiu no chão de alívio. Uma vez localizada a varinha, imediatamente se inclinou e apalpou a perna sentindo que o frasco ainda estava em um bolso escondido, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Ele tinha tudo, mas por quê? Tratava-se apenas da certeza de que não havia chance dele sair. Severus não teria deixado sua varinha, se ele não estivesse convencido de que Harry não seria capaz de quebrar a segurança. Suspeitava que se ele ao menos tentasse intervir nos selos mágicos, o resultado que ele lograria seria alguma lesão mágica dolorosa.

Ele tinha apenas um meio.

Ele se jogou na porta, bateu-a com os punhos e gritou desesperadamente.

- Deixe-me sair! Deixe-me sair daqui imediatamente! Você não pode me manter aqui! Deixe-me sair! Ouça!

Por um tempo, houve silêncio. Só depois de um tempo Harry ouviu sons de passos se aproximando atrás da porta.

Ele encostou a cabeça na superfície de madeira, sua respiração estava rápida e superficial.

Precisava se acalmar. Severus não era o tipo de pessoa com quem se chega a um acordo por meio de gritos.

- Severus, por favor – disse com voz muito mais calma, quase suplicante. – Não faça isso.

No mesmo instante, ele ouviu a voz do homem, que parecia muito clara, apesar de estarem separados pela porta.

- Você não vai até ele, não enquanto eu não descobrir algo para detê-lo. Essa é a minha última palavra sobre o assunto.

Harry sentiu um horror gelado rastejar em seu peito.

- Você não pode me prender aqui! – Gritou atirando-se contra a porta. – Seu bastardo ardiloso!

Ele caiu no chão, ainda batendo as mãos na porta, mesmo sabendo que isso era inútil. Mas a raiva e a dor eram mais fortes do que a razão. Muito mais fortes.

Ele sabia por que Severus fez isso. Ele queria deixá-lo seguro, mas a vida dele estava em jogo, e Harry não se importava com mais nada. Para o inferno com isso! Droga!

- Eu vou encontrar um caminho. - A voz de Severus estava mais tranquila nesse momento, embora abafada. – Você tem que confiar em mim.

Harry ouviu passos se retirando e o ranger da porta se fechando. Ele se sentou no chão, encostando-se na porta e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Não. Pelo menos, esta única vez, Severus estava errado. Nesta situação não há saída. Eles não podem ficar em Hogwarts para sempre. Severus estava preso em um Voto Perpétuo e quando Voldemort o chamasse, seria obrigado a atender o chamado. E Voldemort vai matá-lo. E, além disso, mesmo se... mesmo que Dumbledore dissesse que não precisava ir, Harry sabia que o homem iria atender o chamado por vontade própria. Seu orgulho não permitiria que ficasse escondido em Hogwarts. Iria morrer. A fuga também estava fora de questão. Voldemort iria procurá-los em toda parte. Eles estavam com as mãos amarradas. Havia apenas um caminho, e Harry tinha que segui-lo...

Mas como sair dali? Severus não iria prendê-lo em um lugar onde houvesse qualquer possibilidade de escapar, por isso nem adiantava verificar as paredes. A porta estava trancada. Não havia janelas. Não havia nada que lhe permitisse sair dali.

Que horas eram? Quanto tempo passou desacordado? E se for tarde demais? E se dormiu tão longamente que perdeu a hora do encontro e agora Voldemort está inventando a forma mais dolorosa para matar Severus...?

Harry agarrou a cabeça, aterrorizado com essa visão repentina.

E se... se ele decidir atacar Hogwarts num acesso de raiva?

Não, provavelmente não vai fazer isso. Não enquanto Dumbledore estiver guardando o castelo. Ele não vai invadir. Mas sua fúria poderia recair sobre outros lugares, poderia matar pessoas inocentes. Morreriam sem saber que só morrem porque Harry ainda está vivo...

Fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa nos joelhos.

Tudo em vão. A salvação de Severus, toda a preparação... Este sentimento horrível de aperto no estômago, que foi se tornando cada vez mais forte com o passar dos dias que o aproximavam do momento em que teria que se encontrar com seu maior inimigo. Duas semanas vivendo preso em um medo constante e crescente. Nos últimos momentos sentiu uma paz que quase o fez superar o medo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar isso. Compreendeu que sua morte não seria pior do que poderia ser em comparação com quantas vidas pode salvar... Então Severus reentrou em sua vida, obscurecendo sua visão, segurando-o por todos os lados, desviando-o do abismo. Fazendo tudo perder o sentido. Para ele, realmente o mundo parecia deixar de existir...

Harry suspirou e levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor.

Poderia muito bem parar de lutar. A raiva não iria ajudá-lo a sair, isso não vai forçar Severus a deixá-lo sair, não vai libertá-lo. Aquilo fez apenas que ele ficasse cansado e sonolento. Depois, ele andou dormindo tão pouco. E além do jantar de ontem, ele não tinha colocado mais nada em sua boca há quase dois dias.

Já que ele tinha que ficar ali, ele bem que podia ter algo para comer... Mas onde ele poderia conseguir algo para comer agora?

Ele franziu a testa.

É isso, elfos... Era uma sorte que sempre se pudesse chamá-los.

Ele suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Dobby!

Quase no mesmo momento, o elfo apareceu no meio do piso. Com uma panela na mão e uma escova para esfregar na outra. Assim que ele viu Harry, seu rosto enrugado se iluminou num sorriso que o fez parecer uma maçã podre sorrindo.

- Harry Potter chamou Dobby? Dobby estava fazendo limpeza após o café da manhã, mas largou tudo para atender Harry Potter!

Harry olhou para a panela e seus olhos se arregalaram de entendimento.

- Após o café da manhã? Isto significa que é um pouco mais de oito?

O elfo balançou a cabeça grande com fervor.

- Então, as aulas estão apenas começando... Não é tarde demais. – os olhos de Harry começaram a correr ao redor da sala iluminando-se novamente com esperança, mas a esperança foi suprimida por sua incapacidade de escapar da prisão na qual Severus o trancou. Depois de um tempo olhou para Dobby parado olhando fixamente para ele. Harry se lembrou então, porque havia chamado o elfo.

- Eu estou com fome, Dobby. Traga-me algo para comer.

- Sim, claro! Para Dobby é uma verdadeira honra trazer comida para Harry Potter! Harry Potter não deve ir a lugar algum. Dobby voltará logo!

Depois destas palavras ele desapareceu com um estalo alto.

Harry suspirou e encostou-se à parede.

- Não se preocupe – Ele disse baixinho para si mesmo. – Eu não posso ir a qualquer lugar.

Parecia que haviam passado só alguns segundos quando o elfo apareceu no quarto com uma bandeja enorme de comida.

- Dobby fez o que pediu! – exclamou alegremente colocando a bandeja no chão na frente de Harry. Havia quase tudo. Purê de batatas, salsichas cozidas, pudim de arroz com molho de framboesa, suco de abóbora e ruibarbo cookies.

Harry sentia tanta fome que era como se ele não tivesse comido por pelo menos uma semana. Sem pensar muito, ele se aproximou da comida e foi só depois de devorar três salsichas que lembrou de Dobby. O elfo estava de pé ao lado dele olhando-o com seus olhos arregalados e um sorriso de auto-satisfação por seu trabalho bem feito.

- Harry Potter que mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou esperançosamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Não, Dobby. Você fez muito bem. Você já pode... – ele parou de repente, inalou bruscamente e engasgou com o suco.

- O que aconteceu com Harry Potter? Dobby ajuda!

- Nada, não aconteceu nada – desse Harry tentando recuperar o fôlego. Olhava com olhos arregalados para Dobby, sentindo seu coração acelerar e suas mãos começarem a tremer. – Dobby, me diga uma coisa... – fez uma onda descuidada com a mão em direção vaga. – Você pode aparatar fora do castelo?

Dobby o olhou com espanto, como se Harry tivesse perguntado se pássaros conseguem voar.

- Claro, eu sou um elfo.

Harry sentiu o sangue crepitar nas veias.

- E você pode levar alguém com você?

- Claro, é fácil.

Harry ficou um momento apenas olhando-o incrédulo.

Merlin, por que não tinha pensado nisso? Não era possível aparatar em Hogwarts, mas ele nunca tinha se perguntado como os elfos domésticos conseguiam. Tinha tantas vezes chamado e... "relaxe, vá com calma". Ele tinha que elaborar um plano agora, rapidamente.

- Eu tenho um outro trabalho para você, Dobby – disse ele enchendo a boca com o último pedaço de comida. – Traga-me uma faca. A mais afiada. Seria ótimo se fosse mágica, mas uma normal também serve.

Dobby assentiu e aparatou com um estalo.

Harry rapidamente terminou seu suco e ficou de pé.

Merlin, ele finalmente tinha uma chance! Ele nunca pensou que a ajuda pudesse vir de modo tão inesperado.

Ele olhou ao redor e puxou sua varinha. Ele ajoelhou-se perto da bandeja e pegou um guardanapo e um garfo. Depois de muitas tentativas, ele conseguiu transfigurá-los em um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Mergulhou a pena no molho de framboesa e escreveu às pressas:

_Sinto muito, Severus, mas não há outra escolha. Devo ir até ele. Eu tenho que enfrentá-lo, porque ele sempre estará entre nós. Mas eu não tenho medo. Graças a você, eu me tornei mais forte. Obrigado por tudo._

_Seu Harry._

Ele conseguiu endireitar-se ao mesmo tempo em que Dobby apareceu no banheiro, segurando uma faca brilhante nas mãos.

- Dobby fez o trabalho! – Guinchou entregando a faca a Harry. O garoto passou o dedo sobre a lâmina de aço. Ele sentiu uma vibração estranha.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Ele perguntou olhando a lâmina com olhos semisserrados.

- Em uma sala grande com um monte de coisa. – disse o Elfo e isso foi explicação suficiente para a questão.

Harry ajoelhou-se, colocou a faca no chão e, de um bolso escondido na calça, tirou uma pequena garrafa. Desarrolhou-a com o polegar, pegou a faca e cuidadosamente verteu um quarto do conteúdo da garrafa na lâmina. A poção molhou a lâmina, mas em vez de pingar no chão... Desapareceu. Como se penetrasse no metal. Ele piscou surpreso, mas ele repetiu a ação no outro lado. Arrolhou a garrafa que ainda continha a metade da poção, e depois voltou a guardá-la na perna.

Dobby, de pé ao lado dele, observou as ações com grande interesse.

Harry enfiou a faca em sua cintura e se levantou, olhando ao redor da sala.

Ele tinha tudo. Não precisava fazer mais nada. Agora tudo dependia dele. Ele só precisava ir até o outro.

Ele olhou para o elfo e disse:

- Dobby, você tem que me levar a um determinado lugar. Isso é extremamente importante.

- Harry Potter não deve deixar a escola – o elfo disse com convicção. – Só aqui Harry Potter está seguro.

- Você não entende, Dobby. Se eu não aparecer nos próximos 30 minutos, algo terrível acontecerá e um monte de gente irá morrer. Você pode me ajudar, não pode?

O elfo franziu a testa e murmurou:

- É um lugar horrível? Harry Potter estará em perigo?

- Não estarei em perigo. Eu prometo a você que estarei bem. – Harry mentiu. – Apenas me leve para lá. Isto é tudo.

O elfo franziu ainda mais a testa. Parecia refletir profundamente.

- Se Harry Potter diz, Dobby acredita nele – disse finalmente, olhando para ele com confiança nos olhos. – Mas onde é esse "determinado lugar"?

Harry pensou um pouco sobre isso. Ele sabia que os bruxos não podiam aparatar em lugares onde nunca estiveram. Mas os elfos são diferentes. Ele se lembrou de quando Dobby aparatou na casa da sua tia e tio, embora ele duvidasse que alguma vez ele já tivesse ido lá.

- Nas colinas de Dartmoor – disse Harry. – Há um vale. E um círculo de pedras. Fica na periferia da floresta. Eu gostaria que você me levasse lá.

Dobby, levantou os olhos como se estivesse tentando encontrar um lugar em sua mente, então assentiu e estendeu sua mão pequena.

Harry engoliu em seco.

Por que, quando levantou sua mão para tocar na mão de Dobby, sua própria parecia de repente tão terrivelmente... Frágil?

* * *

Severus parou tão de repente que parecia ter atingido uma parede invisível. Ele virou-se com um floreio e congelou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu.

Um momento depois, ele correu.

* * *

A sacudida afiada em seu estômago não foi nada agradável, e quando os pés de Harry atingiram o chão, teve uma impressão inicial de que ia devolver todo o café da manhã. Mas ele equilibrou-se e, respirando com dificuldade, ele se endireitou.

Ele estava na floresta.

Na floresta? Como é que...?

Bem, sim. Esse foi o último ponto que mencionou a Dobby, uma floresta. Porra...!

Rapidamente olhou em volta. O sol já tinha saído, mas ali era quase tão escuro como se fosse meia noite. Havia muitas folhas, árvores escuras que surgiam ao redor, lembrando navalhas com as sombras de seus ramos pontiagudos, e a neve que derretia no chão barrento lembrava-lhe sangue. Harry forçou os olhos. Algo brilhava por entre as árvores a uma certa distância. Eram muitos. Muitos. Como uma massa fundida de preto. Movendo-se lentamente. Com capuzes e vestes longas.

Harry sentiu um arrepio involuntário que escoou através de sua camisa fina.

E depois de um tempo, o sussurro de Dobby chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- O que é isso, Harry Potter?

- Nada – disse Harry desajeitadamente, liberando a mão das garras do elfo. – Agora vá embora. Volte para Hogwarts.

- Mas Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter sozinho...

- Faça o que eu digo! – Harry rosnou. Dobby recuou assustado e olhou para longe, então aparatou com um grande estrondo.

Harry olhou para frente, sentindo um cheiro profundo de decomposição impregnado no ar, como se a mera presença de tal massa de Comensais da Morte empesteasse o vale.

Dessa vez, ele realmente estava sozinho.

Ele não poderia voltar atrás. Havia apenas um caminho. Correr para frente.

* * *

Severus correu pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A capa flutuando atrás dele quando ele passou pelo próximo corredor e correu adiante.

Caiu acentuadamente para dentro do escritório e correu para a porta do outro lado, quase se desequilibrando.

* * *

Harry correu.

Ramos molhados batiam em seu rosto, seus sapatos afundavam no mato lamacento, mas ele continuava a seguir.

Tinha que chegar a tempo. Não podia perder a hora!

* * *

Severus tirou os encantamentos da porta do banheiro, e quase arrancou as dobradiças da porta, abrindo-a rapidamente, e então... Parou tão de repente que quase caiu.

O quarto estava vazio.

Seu rosto pálido se dirigiu para a bandeja deitada no meio do chão. Ele andou até ela em duas etapas e inclinou-se para pegar o pergaminho com escrita vermelha, como sangue, deitado sobre a peça.

Brilhantes olhos negros leram atentamente as linhas. Em um momento o brilho desapareceu, engolido por uma escuridão gelada.

Severus se virou e correu de volta para a porta.

* * *

Harry chegou à beira da floresta. Sem fôlego, ele se inclinou pondo as mãos nos joelhos, tentando colocar mais ar nos pulmões doloridos. Mas assim que ele levantou a cabeça, sentiu um pânico gelado rastejar em seu coração...

...Eram centenas deles. Um mar negro ondulante. E entre eles, Voldemort, sugando a escuridão em torno dele como um buraco negro.

Ele estava esperando por ele

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

** Giovana PMWS**, que bom voltar a "ver" você na página de comentários! Eu compreendo a sua dificuldade e agradeço ter feito um esforço para conseguir postar um review, irei postá-lo na página oficial do Desiderium Intimum, desejo enviar o maior número possível neste capítulo... Quem sabe isso ajuda as autoras a terem pena do nosso coração e começarem a pensar num final feliz. Não é mesmo?

**Lik**, obrigada por deixar um review, irei postar na página oficial de Ariel & Gobuss, elas ficarão contentes com a sua opinião.

**Dark Fenix, **eu também já tentei uma proeza dessas de deixar uma leitura pela qual estou muito ansiosa, para o final de semana, confesso que sempre falhei miseravelmente... Eu sempre aproveito qualquer brecha de tempo para ir devorando o que estou louca para ler. Compreendo você. Realmente a possível reação de Severus deixa uma expectativa e tanto, acho que ele vai ficar um pilha de raiva... medo e desespero também...

Acredito que Snape laçou uma espécie de legilimência sem varinha em Harry... É só uma suposição. A descrição é tão semelhante aos efitos do feitiço... sim, Harry está com a poção guardada com ele. O que "vimos' não era algo concreto, era mental, como disse, penso que Snape usou Legilimência. Não vai demorar para Harry ficar seu sua preciosa poção letal...

**Ana Scully Rickman, **mais uma vez as circunstâncias foram masoquistas com você. Ter dentista marcado justo para o horário em que iria sair a atualização foi realmente tenso. Você tem razão em descrever o princípio do capítulo 64 parte 1 como fofo, eu acho que foi o mais fofo até aqui, concorda? Estava um clima muito confortável, morno, perfeito... tão perfeito que chega a fazer a gente esquecer o que estar por vir, esquecer que sair dali para algo terrível, era inevitável. Harry não iria simplesmente se despedir de Snape e ir para sua torre para que no dia seguinte eles iniciassem seu teatro, fingindo que não estavam loucos de vontade de se devorarem vivos em algum armário da escola.

De fato a singela história usada por Severus foi uma perfeita alegoria para a situação deles. Sua interpretação sobre foi perfeita: "_Severus era um leão que não se tornou menos perigoso por ter se apaixonado por Harry, a gazela... Snape continua sendo um comensal da morte, por mais que conscientemente odiasse esse fato, aquilo se tornara ele. Sim, ele poderia lançar-lhe a maldição, talvez uma bem perigosa e intensa, mas não conseguiria, porque era em Harry."_

A analogia Harry/gazela, traz dupla conotação: a hilária e a séria. A hilária diz respeito às antigas associações do animal (gazela) com os rapazes de propensões afeminadas; a séria diz respeito à fragilidade, necessidade de proteção e ser a oferenda perfeita para aplacar a ânsia sanguinária de um animal insano como Voldemort, sedento pelo sangue do garoto.

Eu sempre tive raiva do Dumbledore! Mas essa raiva subiu para o teto depois de saber que ele fez aquilo com Severus se valendo de um momento de fragilidade e necessidade do homem! Foi desumano! Você está certa ao afirmar que _"Quando finalmente pode quebrar as correntes que o prendem a uma vida intensamente cruel vem outra pessoa que coloca mais uma corrente, dessa vez muito mais resistente que só seria liberta quando seu algoz quisesse_."

Realmente a parte em que Snape diz que mataria qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto de Harry, foi muito doloroso, se ele soubesse... penso que naquele momento a luz vermelha de perigo se acendeu na mente de Harry, era hora de sair dali, antes que ele desse bandeira.

Concordo com você quando aponta Severus como o personagem mais trágico da série de J.K. Rowling. Realmente ele teve que mover toneladas de situações altamente dolorosas para ajudar na vitória do "bem maior". Os outros eram simplesmente conduzidos, recebiam apoio e forças uns dos outros. Harry foi conduzido ao heroísmo, tinha arrimos para quando ao dor da guerra era forte demais para ele... Severus nunca teve ninguém, apenas a si mesmo e teve que presenciar, praticar e tolerar coisas que uma mente comum jamais seria capaz. Eis um personagem que demonstrou exponencialmente as características das quatro casas: Esperteza e estratégismo da Sonserina, inteligência e força de espírito da Corvinal, entrega e dedicação plena da Lufa-Lufa e a coragem e firmeza de propósito da Grifinória. Ele é o símbolo das melhores habilidades de caráter de Hogwarts.  
Snape fareja segredos a quilômetros de distância, de fato é muito difícil esconder algo desse homem.  
Ah, fique tranquila, minhas dores deram trégua, já não preciso mais das injeções, espero não precisar mais delas... pelo menos não tão cedo...

**Renata**, fico imaginando a reação da sua mãe quando você viu a atualização, srsrsr... e as autoras não perdoam nosso pobre coração, realmente. Nossa, é muito interessante saber que sua personalidade encontrar eco na descrição da personalidade de Snape. Compreendo você, dá uma sensação de auto visualização no texto, não é?

Realmente ver que Snape desistiu de um anseio de anos para poupá-lo_, "faria qualquer um desistir de morrer..."_

Você ainda crer no final feliz? Oba! Pegue aqui uma faixa "Severus e Harry, felizes para nossa alegria!". Eu também continuo sacudindo minha faixa suspirando por um final feliz. Acredito que no próximo capítulo, nós teremos um pov de Severus.

**Ms. ColdPlay**, fico muito feliz por você está apreciando o Desiderium Intimum. Eu também adoraria tem um amor desses para mim... obrigada por comentar!

**Lolitadelirium**, quero agradecer por haver comentado os capítulos ao longo de sua leitura, fiquei muito contente com a sua disposição por comentar cada leitura e se dispor a colocar o que sentiu. Venho acompanhando sua leitura através de seus comentários e volto a agradecer cada um. Também sou fã do Desiderium Intimum. A trama de fato é fascinante, a riqueza de detalhes e o trabalho verossímil dos sentimentos e situações encantam e envolvem. Os personagens estão realmente bem elaborados, essa perfeita abordagem é que dá o caráter verossímil a trama, torna-se algo possível, as personalidades são perfeitas, como você colocou em outras palavras, e nos fazem crer que Snape e Harry poderiam, cada um com a personalidade que conhecemos classicamente, se apaixonarem e desenvolverem algo tão intenso como o que temos acompanhado em Desiderium Intimum.

Você avaliou perfeitamente a essência do título : o desejo mais profundo e intimo. Não se tratava, como pode-se imaginar logo de início, que a fanfic gira em torno unicamente do desejo mais profundo e íntimo de Harry, mas de Snape também _"__Um desejo de aniquilar Voldemort (e Dumbledore) que se transmutou em amor. Um sentimento menos concreto mas igualmente forte."_

Eu também considero o fim da trama algo como "_um beco sem saída", _como você mesmo muito bem colocou: "Se Snape fosse torturado e morto por Voldemort o coração de Harry ia chorar lascas de sangue, se Harry morrer tomando a poção, Snape por sua vez vai sofrer novamente a dor de quem conquista um amor para perde-lo logo a seguir". Mas eu ainda me seguro bravamente na esperança de um inimaginável final feliz (alguém mais está comigo nessa torcida? # olha esperançosamente para os lados#)... Pode ser vã a minha ilusão, mas dói menos pensar assim... devo confessar que estou, mais do que nunca, morrendo de medo do final. Chego a implorar para que não chegue, mas tem que acontecer, só espero estar preparada... acho que essa é outra ilusão.

**Joana Riddle Malfoy**, que bom que está se juntando aos leitores do Desiderium Intimum, imagino que você já leu os demais capítulos, o que tem achado? Eu também estou torcendo para que o final seja feliz, que não morra todo mundo. Se essa tragédia acontecer, eu me junto a você para lançar imperdoáveis "para todo lado"!

**Lunardi, **Desiderium Intimum de fato é marcante e fascinante. Trata-se de uma abordagem realmente diferente do que costumamos ler nas snarry, esse diferencial me encantou tanto que eu não achei justo limitar essa preciosidade apenas aos que pudessem ler na língua original (polaco), desejei compartilhar, compreendo que o que é bom deve ser compartilhado com o maior número de pessoas. Fico feliz por você ter gostado do trabalho de tradução, obrigada por comentar, os comentários, como todos sabem, é a recompensa dos escritores e dos tradutores de fic. Obrigada.

**Al**, parabéns por ter devorado centenas de páginas em três dias, nota-se que a fic envolveu mesmo a sua atenção! Bem vinda a página de comentários, espero revê-la!

**Hilary Snape Potter, **o estilo de Ariel e Gobuss de fato é impressionante, sou fã delas. Estão sendo mestras na elaboração do Desiderium que traz como ponto encantador o perfeito trabalho com a personalidade dos personagens e seus sentimentos, é tudo muito bem encaixado mesmo. Que bom que você está junto com as leitoras esperançosas, pegue aqui uma faixa "queremos final feliz" e agite com energia, quem sabe a gente tem sorte e comove as autoras! Foi a **Ana Scully Rickman ** quem indicou essa tradução para você? (foi o que deduzi no trecho do seu comentário em que você a citou, ficou meio confuso, pareceu faltar algo e ganhar dois sentidos/ pareceu achar que Ana era a tradutora...). Fico grata a Ana pela indicação e a você por ter aceitado a indicação dela. Fico feliz por você ter gostado da tradução que estou realizando, espero revê-la mais vezes na página de comentários!


	80. Chapter 80

**65 Nunca vou deixar você ir**

**Prólogo**

Cada passo parecia cada vez mais e mais pesado, mais difícil de dar. Como se chafurdasse em lama de grossa espessura, impedindo-lhe os movimentos e, por todos os meios, tentando detê-lo. Seu ritmo cardíaco trabalhava de modo louco, batia dolorosamente em suas costelas e dava-lhe um laço apertado no pescoço, cortando e suprimindo o ar e adicionando um medo que rastejava livremente dentro de si.

Mas o medo que sentia não se assemelhava a nada que conhecia. Com nada com o que até agora ele tenha convivido. Não era a chama corrosiva da raiva e da vingança devastadora que dava forças para lançar maldições cruéis. Dessa vez, no entanto... Ele se sentia impotente.

Ele quase podia ver a escuridão se aproximando, fazendo-o sentir seu corpo ficar flácido. Ele quase podia sentir sua mente ser envolvida e fechada em escuridão. Para sempre. E não haveria mais luz alguma. Nunca mais.

Apenas loucura.

Não! Não permitiria isso! Não iria aceitar! Potter primeiro seria dilacerado por garras. E depois teria seu coração arrebatado.

A nuvem caótica de pensamentos engrossava a cada momento, moldando-se em um só, o inflexível objetivo que direcionava as ações de Severus.

Ele sabia o que fazer.

Mas um ataque independente equivaleria ao suicídio. Ele precisava de uma cortina de fumaça. Para se proteger. Ou melhor, centenas de escudos, que amorteceria o impacto, distraindo a atenção. Mesmo que cada um desses escudos fosse destruído ... Tinha que sacrificar tudo e qualquer coisa para chegar até ele.

Tinha que usar todos.

O nevoeiro que estava obscurecendo seus olhos se dissipou no momento em que a gárgula de pedra saltou para o lado, revelando a entrada para a sala do diretor. Em alguns passos, venceu o lance de escadas, um momento depois estava na frente da mesa dele que olhou com olhos azuis brilhantes e surpresos ao ouvir a porta batendo na parede quase desequilibrando-se.

- Potter foi para o Lorde das Trevas! - Deixou escapar em um fôlego só. – Precisamos pará-lo antes que seja tarde demais! Notifique a Ordem da Fênix e o Ministério da Magia, eu vou reunir todos os alunos que são capazes de lutar. Se sairmos imediatamente, ainda podemos salvá-lo.

O olhar do diretor escureceu. Ele se levantou abruptamente, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa empurrando em Severus um olhar penetrante.

- Como isso aconteceu, Severus? - perguntou com ênfase, olhando para ele por cima dos óculos. - O que aconteceu?

Severus franziu os lábios, e seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara de granito, cortada por fendas profundas, causadas pelo desastre que estava em seu interior.

Ele escondeu isso dele ... o tempo todo ele escondeu. Quando ele prometeu quando estavam em sua cama. Quando ele prometeu... ele sabia que iria... ele sabia o tempo todo... e era culpa de Severus não ter descoberto isso antes de ser enganado pelo desejo cego de estar com ele... desejo de sentir aquilo novamente. Quando Severus se moveu para ele, esquecendo o mundo todo, Harry sabia que pela manhã o mundo deixaria de existir para ele ...

Ele imediatamente cerrou os olhos bem fechados, antes que a fúria do monstro selvagem em sua mente demolisse todo o escritório.

- Escreveu uma carta! - Disparou, batendo com o punho na mesa de Dumbledore. - E de acordo com as coordenadas, ele foi a Dartmoor. Ele escondeu de todos, mas no último momento eu descobri suas intenções e tranquei-o em um lugar onde não havia saída. Mas alguém o ajudou a escapar! No chão eu encontrei uma bandeja de comida e eu tenho certeza que ...

- Basta - disse Dumbledore, de repente, inclinando a cabeça e olhando para a mesa. As rugas no seu rosto se aprofundaram. - Pensei que houvesse mais tempo ... mas isso muda tudo. Fomos tolos, pensando que seria tão fácil gerenciar algo tão poderoso e imprevisível, e agora o destino cruelmente zomba de nós. Precisamos tomar medidas imediatas. - Imediatamente virou-se indo na direção da lareira. Ele pegou um pequeno recipiente de pé na borda e jogou no fogo um punhado de pó vermelho-sangue. Uma nuvem de luz púrpura envolveu a sala e Severus teve de fechar os olhos, temendo o brilho. Quando abriu os olhos, viu uma dúzia de rostos na lareira. Ele reconheceu entre eles Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Remus Lupin e Madame Maxime. – Meus queridos... o dia que vocês aguardavam chegou mais cedo do que esperava. Preparem-se para lutar. Transmitam o sinal para todos. Nos encontraremos no ponto de aparataçã 15 minutos. Boa sorte a todos.

Quando terminou de dar as instruções e todos os rostos desapareceram, o olhar do diretor se moveu para Severus.

- Temos que encontrar alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar. Você disse que no chão havia uma bandeja de café da manhã? Apenas um ser é capaz de chegar a um quarto magicamente selado. Dobby!

Não demorou nem mesmo alguns segundos, para que no meio da sala surgisse um pequeno elfo enrugado.

Severus cerrou os punhos e uma escuridão venenosa correu-lhe nos olhos.

- Dobby foi chamado? – o elfo perguntou com voz esganiçada, olhado com seus grandes olhos assustados para os dois homens.

- Dobby, me diga, levou café da manhã hoje para Harry Potter? - Dumbledore perguntou em tom sério.

- Sim - disse o elfo calmamente e, ao mesmo tempo Severus sentiu a escuridão que rastejava em torno dele, crescer, derramar-se em sua garganta e mente obscurecendo-o com uma nuvem negra de raiva.

- Você ajudou Harry Potter a sair do castelo?

O elfo olhou para baixo, amassando sua roupa com as mãos enrugadas.

- Responda, seu rato sujo - Severus sibilou venenosamente, apertando sua mão trêmula em sua varinha.

O elfo enrolou-se ainda mais. Ele parecia uma pilha de alguma coisa aterrorizada presa em tremores dentro dos trapos.

- S-sim - disse ele em voz tão baixa que mal se conseguia entender o que ele disse.

Severus sentiu o olhar de advertência do diretor, mas ele já estava em tal estado que mesmo um Petrificus Totalus não seria capaz de segurá-lo. A varinha já estava em suas mãos e as palavras da maldição já estavam bem arranjadas em sua língua antes mesmo de levantar a varinha, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o elfo deu um grito estridente, Severus não o tinha mais diante da vista. O elfo foi se proteger atrás do diretor.

- Guarde a varinha, Severus – Dumbledore disse em uma voz forte, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Afaste-se – Snape rosnou, olhado para o elfo choramingante. - Você não pode protegê-lo. Por causa disso aí, ele já pode estar morto. Foi ele quem o tirou de lá, sabe disso? Ele o levou para ele! Se não, Potter ainda estaria seguro em Hogwarts!

"Todos os elfos que trabalham no castelo irão pagar com a vida o fato de Potter ter escapado. Eu não terei misericórdia deles. E este verme imundo vai sofrer por mais tempo".

A escuridão de impenetrável espessura varreu seus olhos, derramando-se na sua alma.

- Saia da frente! - Severus gritou, apontando a varinha para Dumbledore, que não se moveu sequer um passo para trás, olhando para Snape asperamente.

- Dobby não queria - lamentou o elfo, gemendo e guinchando tanto que os retratos pendurados nas paredes começaram a virar a cabeça em desgosto. - Mas Harry Potter disse que era muito importante. Que um monte de gente podia morrer. Dobby só queria ajudar. Ele não sabia que haveria tantos bruxos do mal ...

O diretor imediatamente se virou para ele.

- Acalme-se, Dobby, e diga-nos quantos você viu.

- Muitos, muitos. Mais do que Dobby teria sido capaz de contar ao longo do dia.

Fumos sufocantes de raiva desabaram nos pulmões de Severus desestabilizando sua compostura.

Como se esperava...

- O Lorde das Trevas iria cercar-se de segurança – disse asperamente. – Ele sabia que seguiríamos Potter, então cercou-se de um escudo formado por seu exército.

"Ele quer ter tempo para fazer o que esteve planejando, ele quer... desviar nossa atenção" - terminou mentalmente, de repente percebendo o terror formado... mas ele não estará lá!

Aquilo tudo era só um chamariz. O exército inteiro. Centenas de Comensais da Morte. O mundo mágico inteiro ocupado na luta, enquanto ele vai estar em outro lugar. Seguramente escondido com Potter, esperando... esperando...

... por ele, Severus. Porque ele precisa. Precisa da Admorsus Excetra. Ele quer executar seu plano até o fim. Agora que ele tem Potter na mão, pode fazer com ele o que quiser. Então por que não fazer o que ele mais deseja? Sugar seu poder.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz galopante do diretor.

- Conte-nos tudo o que você viu, Dobby.

Ainda choramingando, Dobby começou a contar. Falou do exército enorme de figuras vestidas de preto. A faca, que levou para Harry Potter. A mistura verde que Harry Potter derramou sobre ela...

Ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu isso, Severus teve a impressão de que a terra se abriu sob seus pés. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto empalideceu.

"Potter..."

Seus punhos cerraram-se com tanta força que as unhas se cravaram na pele.

Ele tinha um segundo frasco ... Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele foi capaz de enganá-lo. E seria a primeira e última vez.

Todo o plano ruiu.

Se o Lorde das Trevas descobrir que Harry tem a poção com ele... tudo será em vão. Ele não precisaria de Severus para nada, e já pode ser tarde demais... tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

- Severus, você está bem? – o diretor perguntou subitamente. Seus olhos enevoados foram encarados afiadamente.

- Alvo! – o grito de McGonagall perfurou o ar. Olhou para a porta e viu a professora entrar correndo e logo atrás dela surgiu o roto pálido e choroso de Granger e Weasley - Alvo, você tem que ver isso! - Suspirou, dando ao diretor um pedaço de pergaminho. - Granger encontrou no dormitório de Potter.

Dumbledore ajeitou os óculos e olhou para o pergaminho.

- Harry ... ele ... – Granger sussurrou entre lágrimas. - Ele disse que não podia ir às duas primeiras aulas. Mas eu fiquei preocupada. Eu tinha que conferir. Eu não achava que...- Mas não terminou, explodindo em soluços violentos escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

O diretor ficou sem palavras e entregou a carta para Severus.

- Isto é privado! - Weasley gritou com a voz embargada. Severus olhou para as primeiras frases:

_"Espero que quando estiverem lendo esta carta, Voldemort já tenha desaparecido. Espero que tudo tenha ocorrido conforme o planejado, e, finalmente, vocês irão ser capazes de dormir em paz, sabendo que a guerra acabou e que Voldemort nunca irá retornar... minha morte era necessária."_

Sua mão esmagou a carta e largou-a no chão.

O escritório mergulhou em escuridão que tomou conta de todas as cores e sons. Havia apenas um burburinho maçante.

"_Minha morte ..."_

"_Morte". ...__  
_  
Mesmo depois de arrebentar seu mundo ao meio... mesmo depois de ter que mergulhar seus braços em sangue... dilacerando-se para poupá-lo do abismo para o qual pulou... tão logo ele se recuperou, Potter se atreveu a colocar-se em tal... condição.

As suas pernas automaticamente o levaram diretamente no sentido de Granger.

- Ouça-me, menina - ele retrucou, agarrando-lhe o braço e puxando com tanta força que quase deslocou - Potter não conseguirá lutar sozinho. Vá com Weasley imediatamente e colete a maior quantidade de pessoas que estejam prontas para lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas. Eu não me importo com o que vão fazer, podem lançar quaisquer magias ofensivas. Quanto mais varinhas, melhor serão as nossas chances. Você entende que a vida de Potter está em jogo?

Granger por um momento só olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, depois assentiu.

- Eu entendo, senhor - disse baixinho, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Quando ela olhou para cima, para olhar para ele, seus olhos brilharam fortemente. - Eu vou o ajudar a salvá-lo.

Severus estremeceu. Ele soltou o braço e se endireitou.

- Vamos lá, Rony - disse ao lado de Weasley, pegando sua mão e correndo para fora do escritório.

- Severus, você não pode levá-los! - McGonagall protestou logo que ambos desapareceram nas escadas. – Apesar de tudo, eles são crianças! Eu entendo que precisamos salvar Potter, e necessitamos de muitas pessoas capazes de empunhar uma varinha, mas não podemos comprometer os alunos! Seus pais os colocaram aqui para mantê-los seguros, e não para você ...

- Se você ainda não percebeu, isso é uma guerra - Severus interrompeu-a bruscamente. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Lorde das Trevas chegará neles batendo em suas casas e, agora, pelo menos, eles podem fazer algo de útil e contribuir para uma vitória. Cada varinha nos dará uma vantagem.

Ele sabia que os enviava para morrer. Ele sabia que teria sangue em suas mãos, mas ele não se importava. Ele podia até mesmo tomar um banho de sangue, apenas para chegar a Potter.

- Alvo! - McGonagall se virou para Dumbledore. - Pare essa loucura.

- Minerva, não temos tempo para discutir. Harry também é um aluno e está indefeso, ele encontra-se nesse momento entre centenas de assassinos treinados e precisa da nossa ajuda. Se alguns alunos vão querer voluntariamente tomar parte na batalha, eu não posso negar isso a eles. Vou notificar todos os professores. O tempo é muito curto. Eu me encontrarei com você no ponto de aparatação.

McGonagall franziu os lábios trêmulos.

- Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Alvo – respondeu em voz trêmula, em seguida, virou-se, atirou a Snape um olhar condenador e correu para fora do escritório.

- Dobby - Dumbledore se inclinou para falar com o elfo que ainda se escondia atrás do seu manto.- Precisamos de você. Deve nos apontar o local exato onde aparatou com Harry. Tente falar com os outros elfos. Talvez algum vá querer se juntar a nós. Você sabe onde fica o ponto de aparatação? - Dobby assentiu incerto. - Perfeito. Espere lá por nós. Agora vá.

Houve um estalo alto e o elfo doméstico desapareceu no ar.

O silêncio que caiu de repente, parecia quase brilhar.

Severus olhou para Dumbledore. O diretor deixou de olhar para ele, colocou as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas. Ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

Tudo estava pronto. Era necessário apenas ir lá e... dar o passo para o abismo.

Então, o que ele estava esperando?

- Sempre me fascinou o grande poder do amor - o diretor disse de repente. Sua voz era rouca e cansada, mas brilhava-lhe uma certa quantidade de ... admiração. – O quanto ele pode dar força para superar o impacto do maior dos sacrifícios e ao mesmo tempo... o quanto ele pode enfraquecer mesmo o homem mais forte. - Severus franziu a testa. - Penetra imperceptível, como uma gota na rocha do mais duro dos corações. Derrete até mesmo o mais espesso e durável revestimento de gelo. - Dumbledore virou-se lentamente, olhando para Snape com seus olhos brilhantes. - E o seu escudo, Severus, foi um dos mais fortes que eu conheci.

Mesmo um balaço errante no escritório não teria atingido Severus com força maio do que essas poucas palavras ditas em voz baixa.

- Você sabia? - Perguntou com a voz fraca, olhando diretamente para aqueles frios olhos azuis, e com a sensação de que todo o gabinete havia mergulhado na escuridão, deixando apenas os dois.

- Se eu sei o quê? De como ao entrar no Salão Principal você não era capaz de desviar o olhar para longe dele? Ou de como seus olhos brilham quando eu apenas o menciono? O quanto você parecia aflito em todas as vezes que ele esteve no hospital? - Nos olhos de Dumbledore não havia faísca. Só a determinação, fria e direta. - Talvez eu seja um velho idiota, Severus, mas eu não sou um cego ignorante. E o amor não é algo que pode ser escondido tão facilmente como o ódio ou mero desejo...

- Cale-se! - As palavras quebraram por sua boca. Ele não podia ouvir Dumbledore de forma pacífica expondo sua fraqueza. Fraqueza, que odiava, e ao mesmo tempo cultivava como o fenômeno mais delicado. - Eu não vou ouvir! - Ele disse com desgosto, virando as costas para o homem.

- Escute-me, Severus. – a voz do diretor tornou-se mais nítida. - Eu sei que o tenho perto de mim por minha vontade. Não me surpreenderia nem mesmo se você quisesse me matar...

Severus virou-se bruscamente, empurrando para os olhos de Dumbledore um olhar escurecido de raiva:

- Por que você permitiu isso? O que você estava planejando? - Perguntou tão ferozmente, como se quisesse morder.

O diretor respirou fundo, afundou na cadeira e olhou por cima de suas lentes meia-lua para o homem de pé na frente dele.

- No início eu suspeitava que tínhamos um espião entre nós. No entanto, não demorou muito para descobrir que era você, Severus, que agia contra nós. Eu percebi que você fez todo o possível para chegar mais perto do Lorde das Trevas. Eu não entendia por que estava tão interessado nisso a ponto de nos trair para alcançar seu objetivo. - O diretor parou por um momento, esfregando as têmporas. - Mas quando Harry foi atacado por Draco, eu notei uma mudança em seu comportamento. Sua reação a todo o incidente foi, para dizer o mínimo ... espantosa. Então comecei a acompanhar de perto e rapidamente descobri a natureza dessa mudança. - Os olhos de Dumbledore iluminaram-se com um brilho suave, que avaliou o rosto de Severus com algo como... intrigado. – Eu nunca vi ninguém ter tão grande impacto em você, Severus. E por isso não cortei a situação de imediato, mesmo que qualquer outro no meu lugar tivesse feito isso sem hesitação. E quando você me pediu para reter Harry em Hogwarts durante os feriados... eu soube que era algo tão poderoso que não podia ser comparado a nenhuma magia de juramento, ou desejo. Era algo muito mais forte. Como poderia lutar contra isso? Como poderia tentar impedi-lo? Isso acabou indo longe demais, muito mais do que eu podia ver. Eu só podia notar a sua mudança sob a influência de Harry e espero que isso possa provar ser forte o suficiente para superar os sentimentos que você usava em si. – O diretor suspirou, franzindo a testa e olhando para Severus. - Desde que você veio até mim, eu tentei domesticá-lo, mas você era muito selvagem para me ouvir. Você estava na escuridão, Severus, tinha muita raiva ... e eu sabia que Harry possui o único poder capaz de pará-lo. Só ele poderia domar a sua raiva e transformá-lo em uma arma útil. Vocês são armas que devem estar do nosso lado. Armas que o Lorde das Trevas não tem e nunca terá. - Dumbledore inclinou-se ligeiramente, e seus olhos brilhantes assumiram a cor do céu escurecido por nuvens. - E ele conseguiu. Arrancou de seu coração o espinho que ameaçava causar muita perda de sangue para poder possibilitar sobrevivência. Graças a Harry, você está do nosso lado. E se você está em nossas fileiras, temos uma chance de ganhar.

Cada palavra, fazia Severus sentir como se todo o sangue fluísse de seu rosto, deixando-o despido da armadura defensiva, ficando em pele nua.

Ninguém poderia tentar descobri-lo dessa forma e escapar com vida. Ninguém, exceto Dumbledore. Desprovido de qualquer escrúpulo, o manipulador sacrificou tudo, só para alcançar seu objetivo. Toda a manifestação de sentimento, mesmo o mais poderoso de todos, era apenas um meio para alcançar objetivos. Foi capaz de usar até mesmo a sua carta mais valiosa para ganhar o jogo, apesar da carta poder ser facilmente destruída durante o jogo.

Severus se jogou para a frente, apoiando as mãos no balcão ficando cara a cara com o diretor de olhar pacífico.

- Fique boiando em sua pequena vitória, seu velho louco – ele sussurrou colocando muito veneno nas palavras que ele sentia atropelar sua garganta. O rosto de Dumbledore ainda estava impassível. Só Severus podia ver o que estava por trás daqueles olhos azul-aço que o encaravam como um adolescente rebelde por cima dos óculos meia-lua. Ele tinha visto esse olhar muitas vezes nos olhos do outro. – boie num mar de sangue vermelho, de alunos dilacerados.

Cegueira absoluta o congelava.

- Se você me conhecesse tão bem, você saberia exatamente o que sou capaz de fazer – ele sussurrou por entre os dentes, com olhar tão penetrante e ferino quanto lâminas de aço. – Talvez possamos ir para a guerra juntos, mas nossos caminhos correm em direções completamente diferentes, e cada um de seus Aurores, que tentar seguir meu caminho, vai acabar como alimento para os catadores.

- Você sabe que eu posso pará-lo - disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Farei valer o Voto Perpétuo, Severus.

- Tente - sussurrou numa voz muito séria. - Mas, então, em vez de apenas uma pequena vitória vai levar uma derrota esmagadora.

O diretor franziu a testa, mas Severus não ia permitir que ele falasse.

Como o velho idiota ousou ameaçá-lo? Como ele se atreve sequer a pensar que será capaz de impedi-lo?

- Se algo acontecer a Potter, você vai ser o primeiro que eu vou fazer pagar por isso - ele sussurrou por seu nariz em forma de gancho, e sem esperar por qualquer resposta, ele virou-se e caminhou em direção à saída.

- Severus ... - Dumbledore falou em voz alta, definitivamente o suficiente para Snape parar na porta.

"Deixe-o experimentar ... vamos tentar ..."

- Tudo está em suas mãos. Eu acredito que você vai encontrá-lo. Somente juntos podem criar uma arma que tem a chance de vencê-lo - ele ouviu a voz miúda atrás dele, mas não se virou para olhar para o diretor. – Cuide-se.

Severus não respondeu. Ele saiu do escritório, indo direto ao ponto de aparatação.

* * *

Apesar da jaqueta, Hermione sentia calafrios correr pelo corpo. Mesmo o abraço quente de Ron, não conseguia lhe abrigar suficiente para espantar a sensação. O zumbido de muitas vozes diferentes chegaram até seus ouvidos, havia burburinho de conversas sussurradas. Ela abriu os olhos e mais uma vez olhou ao redor da clareira.

Quase todos estavam ali. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix, Aurores, funcionários do Ministério, os professores, bruxos e bruxas desconhecidos, e até mesmo elfos domésticos. Ela viu Hagrid e Madame Maxime. Os pais de Ron perto deles, Lupin falando com Kin Shacklebolt. Fleur abraçada a Gui e Carlinhos e Percy pareciam tentar convencer Gina a permanecer no castelo.

No lado esquerdo estavam os alunos de Hogwarts. Foi incrível como muitas pessoas mostraram vontade de participar da batalha. Quando correu junto com Ron pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ela estava convencida de que iria dar em nada. Que ninguém iria querer expor sua vida para salvar Harry. Mas ela rapidamente percebeu o que Harry significava ali.

Quase todo mundo conhece alguém que perdeu um ente querido na guerra, e alguns membros também perderam suas próprias famílias. Finalmente, tinha chegado a chance de se unirem e derrotar Voldemort. Mesmo escondidos e seguros em Hogwarts não podiam ter certeza do dia seguinte. A guerra estava quase às portas do castelo, iria bater mais alto e insistente. Mas nenhum deles acordou esta manhã pensando que a oportunidade viria tão cedo. Não imaginaram que nesse dia, iriam estar ali, entre tantos outros, se preparando para uma batalha. E que o horror viria três meses antes do ano acabar.

O sexto e o sétimo ano estavam ali, mas viu muita gente do quinto ano partir também. McGonagall andou entre os estudantes enviando de volta para o castelo todos os que eram dos quatro primeiros anos. Grifinória e Corvinal eram os mais numerosos ali,ela viu Simas, que veio, apesar do ódio que ele manifestava contra Harry e agora estava com Neville e Dino. Ela viu Anastácia chorando enquanto Greg a puxava para McGonagall. Ela viu Gina, que se soltou e correu até Greg, agarrando-o pela mão e abraçando-o. Viu Tonks e Luna. Discutindo juntas. Em um ponto, Luna se virou e caminhou para um grupo de Corvinais de seu ano, e Hermione observou com surpresa como Tonks foi até ela e a puxou para fora da multidão arrastando-a para Hogwarts, e só a intervenção da professora Sinistra quebrou o estranho argumento.

A Lufa-Lufa estava em grupo menos numeroso. Zacarias Smith virava sua varinha em seus dedos, olhando para ela, pensativo, e Suzana Bones e Ana Abbott estavam de mãos dadas ouvindo a professora Sprout explicar algo animadamente. Mas a verdadeira surpresa foi que havia ali também uns poucos alunos da Sonserina. Hermione não sabia os seus nomes, mas ela os viu algumas vezes nos corredores. Mantendo-se sempre um pouco fora do caminho, não participando das brincadeiras sujas e palhaçadas dos outros alunos de sua casa.

Apesar de muitas diferenças, todos estavam ligados a um objetivo comum e Hermione quase sentiu o poder de todos unidos, flutuando como uma fumaça invisível, mas misturado com a incerteza, medo e raiva.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos de novo, enterrando-se ainda mais ao abraço de Rony. O céu estava nublado, com nuvens pesadas, fazendo parecer ser muito mais escuro do que realmente era.

Ela abriu os olhos. Tantos rostos ... faces desconhecidas que via pela primeira vez e que talvez ela nunca mais poderia ver. Ela viu as faces pintadas de medo, ansiedade e receio do que estava por vir.

O que os esperava lá? E se era tudo por nada? Se Harry já estivesse há muito morto? Se eles estavam indo tarde demais?

Seus dedos se enroscaram mais apertado em torno da varinha em sua mão. Ela sentiu o desespero tentando rastejar em volta de seu coração. O mesmo desespero que a tomou, quando ela encontrou a carta, e o aperto não deixou-a recuperar o fôlego, se culpando pelo que aconteceu. Ela e sua ignorância.

Como ela pôde ser tão estúpida? Como isso pôde acontecer? Por que não reagiu mais cedo? Por que permitiu que Harry sofresse sozinho? Como ela podia não ver o que acontecia com ele? Como não viu o desespero que o fez decidir dar esse passo? O que se passava na cabeça dele? Por que foi sozinho? Ele sabia que bastava falar e ela teria ido com ele. Por muitos anos eles lutaram lado a lado, sempre juntos, sempre ... Ele era seu amigo ... tinha que ajudá-lo! Mesmo que não entendesse completamente o que estivesse acontecendo com ele, iria mostrar que ele não estava sozinho. Ele tinha alguém em quem podia confiar. E agora ... e agora não está lá. E talvez nunca mais irá ver ...

No último momento, ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, segurando os soluços próximos à garganta.

- Ele vai ser salvo - de repente ela ouviu o sussurro de Ron.

Ela virou a cabeça. Nessa hora ela viu uma figura escura. Capas flutuando atrás de si, cada passo fazia lembrar uma ave de rapina se preparando para atacar estendendo suas ameaçadoras asas negras. E quanto chegou mais perto e ela viu seu rosto... teve que buscar mais proteção no braço de Ron ao ver algo que a perfurou fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela nunca viu o rosto do homem assim tão frio, gelado, com uma tenacidade forjada em aço. O rosto de Snape era como uma máscara de pedra, atrás da qual eram visíveis apenas os olhos demoníacos, pretos como um abismo, que encarava todos os presentes como se o único lugar para onde desejava levá-los fosse o inferno.

E nesse momento, Hermione percebeu que o homem que estava na frente dela seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para arrancar Harry das mãos de Voldemort.

Ela não sabia exatamente por que em vez de esperança, apenas uma ansiedade estranha penetrou em seu coração...

- Dumbledore! – Ron sussurrou em seu ouvido e de repente todo mundo ficou em silêncio olhando para uma silhueta vestida com manto azul celeste se aproximando. Mas, mesmo quando o diretor parou no meio da clareira e começou a falar com o público com sua voz retumbante, Hermione foi completamente incapaz de se concentrar em suas palavras, ficou olhando para Snape, parado perto, que parecia estar completamente ausente, como se estivesse usando cada segundo, cada batimento cardíaco para planejar uma estratégia.

Só acordou quando sentiu a mão de Ron deslizando em sua mão e apertar muito forte. Ela olhou para ele fixamente.

- Você está pronta? - Ele perguntou em voz baixa. Ela percebeu o medo em sua voz. Apesar de tantas situações perigosas em que estiveram, nenhum deles estava pronto para o que estava por vir.

Mas ela tinha que tentar.

Por Harry.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ela podia ouvir o crepitar de aparatações ao seu redor. Um punho pequeno e enrugado deslizou em sua mão. Ela olhou para os olhos enormes de Dobby, e depois para os rostos ao redor. Neville, Luna, Gina, Greg, Cho, Fred e Jorge. Eles estavam todos ali juntos. O elfo não seria capaz de levar mais pessoas numa aparatação só.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Houve um choque desagradável, o chão sob seus pés fugiu e tudo misturou-se em uma massa amorfa. E quando chegou à grama enlameada e levantou os olhos inquietos para ver onde ela estava, viu que estava ... no meio do inferno.

CDN

Trilha recomendada pelas autoras: As You Go por RED, mas ouçam também **Hymn For The Missing** por Red (#eu amo essa música!) tem a letra muito de acordo com o momento...

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

Boas notícias sobre o capítulo final. Não, eu ainda não sei se Harry e Snape sobreviverão para a nossa alegria. Como vocês devem lembrar, Desiderium Intimum foi iniciado com a previsão de finalizar no capítulo de número 65, no caso, hoje vocês tiveram acesso ao prólogo. A questão aqui é que, diferente do costume, onde os capítulos geralmente são partidos em dois, o capítulo 65 tem previsão de conter 3 ou 4 partes bem complexas, ou seja: o "o filme" vai ter mais "horas"! As autoras deixaram claro que o capítulo final não será rápido. Ele será esticado e elaborado dentro do melhor estilo snarry Ariel e Gobuss, fechando a trama com chave de ouro cravejada com os mais puros diamantes! Elas informaram que estão muito empenhadas na elaboração desses momentos que prometem nos fazer esquecer de respirar e, talvez, passar dias deprimidas (espero que não,pois passei quase um mês deprimida depois de ler a cena da morte de Snape em Relíquias da Morte). Afirmaram que se matarão de escrever, não irão abandonar o trabalho até que ele esteja concluído.

Bom, temos a garantia de que não iremos ter de esperar muito pela conclusão. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou sentido algo semelhante ao que senti quando estava esperando o último filme da franquia Harry Potter... lembro que eu queria ver, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria que esse dia chegasse. Vivi o terrível dilema de desejar saborear a última adaptação da série para o cinema e não querer que a espera chegasse ao fim. É claro que a estória nunca chega ao fim, mas é o termo de uma vertente, de um caminho da trama, você não irá mais esperar por novos capítulos, não roerá mais as unhas, não maquinará possíveis saídas, desfechos... nossa jornada com Desiderium Intimum está chegando ao fim... chegamos aqui, acompanhando avidamente cada frase da belíssima e memorável trama que Ariel e Gobuss teceram magnificamente para aqueles que apreciam Snarry, e vamos seguir inseparáveis pela lembrança da Snarry que certamente estará marcada para sempre em nossa memória.

**Agora, resposta aos comentários:**

**Renata**, eu também fiquei muito impactada... imagino o seu entusiasmo ante a atualização, eu senti meu coração bater nos ouvidos! Srsrsr... muito interessante o clima de quarto escuro que você promoveu para realizar a leitura do capítulo 64 parte 2, creio que isso ajudou a acentuar os efeitos impactantes das cenas descritas na postagem. O capitulo foi mais intenso do ponto de vista emocional mesmo, as coisas de fato foram mais diretas, sem rodeias, eu quase tive uma overdose de adrenalina na cena da discussão de Snape e Harry e por isso entendo perfeitamente o que vocês quis dizer com se sentir_ "__pressionada contra uma parede gelada na maior parte do capítulo". _

Ler a parte em que Snape diz que vai encontrar um caminho também foi como colocar um manto quentinho numa noite de inverno pesado! Foi um alívio... Mas Harry realmente é fogo! Eu também estava super contentinha com Harry preso e magicamente lacrado no banheiro, fiquei imaginando os campos iluminados e verdejantes de um final feliz, mas Harry tinha que encontrar uma brecha... não há feitiço que barre a entrada de um elfo... então meu campo verdejante e iluminado de um final feliz recebeu uma nuvem negra que toldou o sol... Mas continue comigo, Renata, continuemos agitando as faixas de "Severus e Harry, felizes para nossa alegria!".

** Lolita**: alegra-me que você valorize meu trabalho de tradução, fico feliz em poder compartilhar essa excelente fanfiction, ela é muito boa mesmo. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando do trabalho.

A discussão entre Severus e Harry foi muito intensa mesmo, e de fato o ar de autossacrifício foi muito intenso no capítulo 64 parte 2, foi angustiante, não? Ambos queriam morrer um pelo outro e ambos não permitiam que o outro se desfizesse da vida por si.

Harry é muito escorregadio quando não quer ficar preso, definitivamente ninguém consegue parar esse menino quando ele coloca algo na cabeça, você tem razão "_Harry sempre acha uma forma de fugir".  
_Você mencionou algo que de fato foi um diferencial muito interessante no 64 parte dois: a intercalação das cenas de Snape e Harry, concordo com você, ficou muito bom mesmo. Como você disse muito bem: " _Deu um espaço para sentirmos, com o Mestre de Poções, o impacto da fuga do Harry e o desespero de ambos_". E sim, " _tudo parece estar a convergir para o mesmo ponto_", para um ponto que promete nos fazer gelar o sangue e perder o ar. Aconselho a preparação de litros de suco de maracujá com muito açúcar para esses momentos finais.  
Bom, como certamente você já deve ter lido, Dumbledore não ficou de todo cego às mudanças de Severus, mas é certo que ele apenas tem uma tênue ideia do que acontecia, mas nunca da extensão e profundidade do que Harry e Severus estavam vivendo.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o momento do Legilimens Evoces certamente foi doloroso e trágico para os dois personagens envolvidos. Realmente deu para sentir o desespero de ambos. Você deduziu certo, os estrondos, os vidros quebrando e as chamas foram efeitos psíquicos provocados pela revolta da mente de Snape ao tomar ciência da verdade. A raiva e o medo que chiavam em torno de Harry durante a visualização de suas memórias e pensamentos, eram de Severus.

Você colocou muito bem a questão da decepção de Snape ante a realidade, estar "_milagrosamente (...) vivo, depois se libertar de tudo que o prendia e finalmente se entregar de corpo e alma 100% para o garoto, mesmo jurando que não poderiam se ver mais até que tudo estivesse acabado" _, para em seguida notar que todo esse plano de separação momentânea, era apenas um sonho quimérico, que algo trágico estava por trás daquela aparente e milagrosa normalidade... "_tudo ruiu"..._ Pois a realidade era muito mais cruel do que ficar longe do menino para mantê-lo seguro. "_Harry se entregaria, depois de todo o esforço que fez para impedi-lo disso, ele se entregaria de bom grado"..._ Sim, isso foi uma _" faca enorme, um punhal afiado entrando em Snape, paralisando-o completamente deixando-o com uma mistura de sentimentos sem igual, jamais sentida onde se misturam a raiva do plano mal feito e do desperdício de suas forças e o medo da perda". _Sim, exatamente isso, raiva e medo. Esses são os dois sentimentos que irão tecer os momentos finais...

Você está certa "_Snape jamais vai deixar que alguém encoste em Harry_". Ele é capaz de verdadeiras loucuras para livrar o menino de qualquer dano. Penso eu que essa capacidade ilimitada de se sacrificar pelo menino pode terminar em algo terrível no final... Oh, céus! (#tenta imaginar um final feliz#). Uma coisa é certa: ambos preferem morrer a permitir que o outro morra... espero que as autoras desistam da possível ideia de matar ambos no final...

A cena que você descreveu (leitura até uma da manhã) deu uma noção do quanto o capítulo 64 parte 2 sacudiu-a. fico imaginando você quase roendo as unhas e dando gritinhos. Cenas curiosas desenham-se na minha mente, noto que o efeito desse capítulo foi algo como um copo duplo de uísque de fogo: impactante e com efeitos marcantes.

Snape realmente foi muito ingênuo, ou simplesmente um bruxo adulto muito confiante, para acreditar que Harry, um bruxo ainda em formação, claro, mas Harry Potter, poderia se mantido preso enquanto ele estava louco para cumprir com o acordo que fez com Voldemort. Ele esqueceu que o adolescente em questão era altamente teimoso e capaz de contrariar qualquer coisa para atingir o que achava que devia. Essa é uma característica muito elementar e essencial em Harry: firmeza de propósito. Tal firmeza pode fazê-lo passar por "cabeça-dura", mas nada segura esse menino quando ele quer algo. Nem mesmo um bruxo poderoso como Snape.

Eu também senti o pânico de Snape quando ele volta do meio do caminho ao perceber que as barreiras mágicas que ele havia posto no banheiro não mais detectavam a presença do garoto. Ele precisou ver com os próprios olhos algo que considerava impossível: Harry tinha dado um jeito de fugir. É verdade que a mente dele gritava que "_ele sabia que Harry não estava mais ali." _Mas ele teve o seu momento de esperança de estar errado, vã e ilógica, claro, mas ele quis se agarrar a isso, mesmo que vamente.

Devo confessar que, agora que Severus tem ciência do que Harry pretende fazer, haverão algumas possibilidades para as autoras cavarem um final que não transforme nossos corações em pasta. Severus buscará ajuda, tenho certeza... ele vai chegar a tempo, tem que chegar! Para mim, um final em que ambos fiquem vivos, mas separados, seria tão triste quanto a morte de ambos... mas talvez você esteja certa, seria pelo menos um paliativo para a nossa depressão pós conclusão da trama.

**Hilary Snape Potter**, o final parece muito sombrio mesmo, não é? Ando apreensiva, evito até pensar. Você também é do clube "Severus e Harry, felizes para nossa alegria!" ? Que beleza, peque aqui uma faixa, estamos todas unidas na torcida por um final feliz! (#tendo um surto de otimismo#). Eu também estou lendo o trabalho da Ana, ela tem realizando um bom trabalho em A Lenda. Espero continuar "vendo" você por aqui! Um abraço!

**SSkittyblue**, fico muito feliz por você e sua amiga estarem gostando do Desiderium, espero encontrar vocês nos comentários mais vezes! Estamos nas partes do capítulo final, preparem-se para emoções muito fortes!


	81. Chapter 81

**65 Nunca vou deixar você ir**

Os Comensais da Morte estavam em maior número. Ela entendeu imediatamente isso, tão logo viu o mar de encapuzados. Dumbledore não disse isso a eles. Na verdade, ele sugeriu que podia haver muitos, mas... algo como isso?

Do lugar onde estavam ela podia ver o vale com clareza. Ela viu um escudo de fogo conjurado pelo diretor, que brevemente interrompeu o avanço das tropas de Comensais da Morte. Ela viu McGonagall e vários outros professores se juntarem para manter as barreiras, mas ela sabia que eles não seriam capazes de mantê-las erguidas por muito tempo. Não com tantos inimigos...

- Inferno, Tonks! E você? Não vai se mexer?

Ela olhou em volta e olhou direto nos olhos acinzentados de Dédalus. Ele era um dos melhores aurores que ela conhecia. E o mais velho. Ele salvou inúmeras vezes a vida dela durante vários tipos de eventos em que participaram. Nunca falhou, e ela sempre fez o seu melhor para corresponder a ele. Como um Auror, tinha deveres a cumprir, e agora estava prestes a receber o teste mais duro de todos.

Mas...

- Para onde levaram os estudantes? - Ela perguntou, gritando sobre o barulho da primeira maldição que quebrou a barreira improvisada.

O homem olhou para ela com surpresa.

- Como diabos eu vou saber? Tudo o que sei é que temos que nos apressar! Dumbledore e os outros não vão suportar por muito mais tempo! Vamos lá!

Ele agarrou seu braço, mas ela puxou de volta libertando-se. A admiração que apareceu em no rosto dele, foi como um soco no estômago.

- O que você está fazendo, menina?

- Sinto muito - ela sussurrou, girando e se jogando na direção da linha de árvores.

Deve encontrá-la. Ela deve encontrá-la e sair dali! O mais rápido possível! Não pode permitir que esteja em meio a tudo isso... nunca... mas havia muitas testemunhas ao redor. O que ela pode fazer?

Várias vezes ela quase colidiu com um bruxo ou um Auror aparatando, aparecendo de repente diante dela na estrada. Haviam mais e mais. O ar estava cheio de assobios e gritos de feitiços. O escudo de fogo caiu e os dois exércitos se misturaram, iluminando o céu de flashes e infundindo no ar o brilho da morte.

Correndo até o morro, viu Dumbledore, que estava sozinho com a varinha levantada, controlando um turbilhão enorme de fogo, ondulando-o no rumo de todos os Comensais da Morte que chegavam perto, rodeando o cordão, tentando romper essa conflagração.

De repente, dois Comensais da Morte aparataram na sua frente. Ela sabia que tinha apenas um segundo antes que os dois estabilizassem os sentidos após a aparatação, então não esperou por nada, lançou um feitiço de supressão do ar e, quando o homem caiu na grama, agarrando o pescoço em asfixia, saltou rapidamente por entre as árvores, fugindo antes da maldição do segundo Comensal da Morte.

- Vou pegar você, sua puta! - Ouviu o estrondo retumbante atrás dela e uma árvore na sua frente quase explodiu quando atingida pela maldição. Ela parou abruptamente, quase caindo na grama, e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos para se proteger das lascas de madeira. Aleatoriamente lançou um Depulso, apontando a varinha na direção em que deveria ser um Comensal da Morte. O feitiço bateu em um ponto situado ao redor das árvores, fazendo ruído e enchendo o ar com casca, poeira, fumaça e detritos, no último momento, conseguiu pular para o lado, rolou pelo chão e se escondeu no alto de um galho grosso derrubado ao chão.

Ela sentia que cada respiração feria seus pulmões, como se no ar, em vez de oxigênio, houvesse apenas agulhas. Estava sentindo as picadas dos estilhaços e detritos que voaram para todos os lados fazendo cortes em seu rosto.

Houve um silêncio relativo, exceto o som das explosões distantes, impactos e a cacofonia de maldições gritadas.

Ela levantou-se e, lentamente, deslizou por trás do grande galho, perfurando a área esfumaçada com um olhar pesquisador.

Ela deve estar em algum lugar... Ela deve...

- Aqui está você, sua vadia sorrateira!

Tonks virou a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo ser perfurado por um arrepio gelado, e olhou diretamente para a ponta da varinha apontada para ela.

* * *

O ar tremeu, carregado com a energia de magias. Os feitiços aglomeravam-se, colidindo uns com os outros, ou como uma flecha em chamas, corria em direção de seu inimigo e o derrubava no chão.

A terra estava queimando, transformando a areia em alcatrão, derrubando todos que fossem muito lento ou apenas desatento, os lutadores foram iluminados por explosões semelhantes a erupções vulcânicas, os gritos agonizantes se misturavam com maldições assassinas berradas e feitiços de proteção.

Os Comensais da Morte eram como bestas famintas e raivosas as quais houvessem esfregado uma bolsa de sangue, mas uma defesa organizada conseguia repelir com sucesso seus ataques. Os escudos de proteção esticavam-se em torno como um guarda-chuva que tremia, quase quebrando, sob a influência da chuva de maldições que batiam nele com violência. A terra explodiu debaixo de seus pés, a pulverização de uma saraivada de lama cobriu sua cabeça de marrom escuro.

Os Aurores formaram um cordão bem apertado, lançando feitiços a uma tal velocidade que o ar na frente deles pareceu evaporar. Estes ataques se mostraram tão eficientes que constantemente se moviam para a frente, forçando um grande número de Comensais da Morte a recuar.

Mas outros tiveram menos sorte. Seus corpos batiam no chão, sacudidos por convulsões, ou se transformavam em estátuas imóveis. Hermione tinha visto com os próprios olhos, como uma das bruxas literalmente se desintegrou em pó, e a onda de choque empurrou a ela e Ron a poucos metros de costas no chão. Caindo, ela gritou de dor, sentindo uma contusão no ombro, mas muito rapidamente se levantou, olhando ao redor a procura dos outros.

À esquerda estava Luna, Neville, Simas e Dino lutando contra dois Comensais da Morte. Cho e o resto da Corvinal já tinham desaparecido de suas vistas há muito tempo. Quando a área ao lado explodiu, arremessou vários bruxos carbonizados ou restos destes dispersos pelo chão.

- Reducto! - Exclamou, atingindo um dos Comensais da Morte, e vendo como os feitiços conjugados de Simas e Dino atingiram outro.

- Cuidado!

Instintivamente cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, sentindo um poderoso feitiço passar. Um Auror correu ao seu lado, trocando xingamentos com cinco Comensais da Morte que corriam atrás deles.

- Vamos sair daqui! - Rony gritou, segurando-lhe a mão e puxando de volta para o ponto onde estavam os outros estudantes.

Não havia tempo para fazer nada. Nem para pensar, nem para respirar, nem para planejar alguma estratégia. O mundo parecia estar manchado, vibrando com choques, explosões e gritos naquele local. Não havia mais nada, exceto morte, cinzas e chamas que preenchiam tudo, o resto deixou de existir. Cada respiração pareceu uma eternidade. Como se o tempo fosse se esticando, forçando a mente a realizar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Mover seus pés, proferir feitiços, manter-se em vigilância, observar, se esquivar, reagir... tudo em um só momento. Entre cada respiração. Uma ou outra pulsação. Perder uma fração sequer de segundo era o suficiente para morrer.

Hermione viu pelo canto do olho, como o Auror que passou por eles, atingiu cinco Comensais da Morte antes que um adversário que não seria capaz de superar, entrasse em seu caminho.

Bellatriz.

Um feitiço o fez em pedaços.

- Corram! - Ron gritou para Luna e os colegas grifinórias, Hermione saiu detrais dele. Ela ouviu um riso alto e gelado perfurando seu cérebro agressivamente como um caruncho.

- E onde vocês vão, pequenas crianças? - A voz de Bellatriz pingava com doçura venenosa. – Por que querem fugir da tia Bellatriz? Eu só quero dizer Olá...

Uma explosão se seguiu e quase tudo entrou em colapso em seus pés. Hermione quase caiu sobre o corpo morto de Hestia Jones, e só aparada por Ron, foi capaz de fugir. Simas, Dino e os outros foram atrás deles, corriam quando um vento bateu em seus rostos como um furação derrubando-os no chão. Hermione pulou, olhando incrédula a queda de vários Comensais da Morte, por causa da força do impacto.

- Este feitiço foi do Kingsley - Ron engasgou, levantando-se de joelhos. - Estou vendo Dumbledore!

Hermione seguiu seu olhar e por um momento seu coração se afundou.

Várias dezenas de Comensais da Morte circulavam o Diretor, separando-o do resto da batalha, mas o Fogo Maldito que ele conjurou em torno de si, parecia efetivamente mantê-los afastados.

McGonagall estava mais perto lançando maldições na direção de dois Comensais da Morte. Hermione reconheceu-os como sendo os irmãos Carrow.

Um poderoso rugido trouxe sua atenção de volta para o diretor. Bestas de fogo atacaram os Comensais da Morte circulando entre eles como hienas, e de repente o ar ficou cheio de cheiro de carne queimada e gritos fantasmagóricos de dor. Silhuetas escuras espalharam-se, queimando vivas como tochas se movendo rapidamente. Os Aurores usaram a confusão momentânea, atacando com força, mas parecia que o mar de capuz não diminuía. Eles se rastejavam por todo o terreno, assemelhando-se a um rebanho de baratas, trazendo com eles apenas destruição.

Ela viu o professor Flitwick e professora Sprout lutando com Yaxley e vários outros Comensais da Morte. Ela viu uma figura poderosa de barro, ser conjurada pela Professora McGonagall, se lançar sobre o inimigo, deixando-os sob pilhas de escombros de terra. Ela viu o lobisomem Greyback, que encontrou-se com Ernie Macmillan, rasgando seu corpo em pedaços. Ela podia ver feridos rastejarem na lama, perseguidos por figuras encapuzadas, ouviu sibilos, estertores curtos, cortados de repente por gritos de dor.

Ela levantou-se do chão, olhando para as calças e as mãos. Ela estava coberta por uma gosma marrom-avermelhada, como se todo o campo de batalha tivesse se transformado em uma poça de sangue. Em algum lugar à esquerda, havia um estranho choramingar quando Lupin, juntamente com vários bruxos, se acercou de um grupo de Comensais da Morte fazendo o campo brilhar e Hermione olhou com os olhos arregalados, os corpos entraram em colapso, como se alguma coisa os esmagasse com grande força.

Ela viu enormes pedregulhos voando por sobre sua cabeça e caindo sobre os Comensais da Morte, e depois rolando como bolas de bilhar, esmagando corpos e quebrando crânios.

Ela viu amigos morrendo. Susana Bones, que foi varrida por uma bola de fogo que a enterrou sob corpos de bruxos que já estavam ao redor. Angelina Johnson, que foi morta acidentalmente por um feitiço de dilaceração. Lino Jordan, que abateu três Comensais da Morte antes que uma maldição da morte o atingisse, lançado por Dolohowe.

Mas, no meio de todo aquele caos que encontraram ali, estava faltando a razão que os levara lá. Não estava em nenhum lugar, nem por uma fração de segundo, ela viu nem Harry nem Voldemort.

- ATENÇÃO! - gritou Neville de modo que quase feriu seus ouvidos.

Seu olhar assustado varreu toda a área, no rumo de todos os bruxos em torno. Começou a ouvir um rugido mais e mais poderoso que parecia provir do chão que, de repente, começou a tremer sob os pés. Ambos os lados, Aurores e Comensais da Morte, foram incapazes de manter o equilíbrio, caíram. Hermione caiu de joelhos, mergulhando as mãos no chão encharcado de sangue, e então ... De repente, a terra começou a ceder. Ela olhou para a frente. Um bruxo deitado no chão desapareceu numa falha recém-surgida adiante.

- Corram!

O ar estava cheio de pânico e gritos. A terra se separava, consumindo todos que estivessem na linha do penhasco de onde subiam línguas mordazes de fogo.

- Hermione!

O chão sob seus joelhos desapareceu e ela sentiu-se ir para baixo, mas Ron a puxou com toda sua força, atraindo-a para junto de si. Ambos caíram na lama, sentindo o calor das chamas. Levantaram-se meio rastejando e meio correndo, começaram a fugir do desabamento subterrâneo. Foi só quando eles se encontraram a poucos metros da falha terrosa, que pararam e olharam para o abismo feroz. Luna, Neville, Dino e Simas estavam do outro lado.

Todo mundo começou a se separar. Ela viu um pequeno grupo de aurores e Comensais da Morte, duelando. Alguns fugiram para a floresta.

Hermione seguiu o grupo com os olhos rumo à fronteira de árvores e ela teve que proteger os olhos com as mãos, quando viu um clarão ofuscante. A floresta começou a arder. Mas aquilo não era fogo comum. Feras de Fogo Maldito devoravam faixas inteiras de árvores, e a conflagração crescia tão rapidamente que lhe dava a certeza de que ninguém que tenha corrido para lá, poderia escapar.

Mais uma vez, olhou para o outro lado da falha no chão. Parecia ter visto os irmãos de Ron junto com Gina, mas poderia muito bem ser uma ilusão. Ela poderia ver de modo muito claro como Bellatriz, explodindo de rir, movia-se em busca das quatro figuras que tentavam fugir. E então, uma espessa fumaça cobriu tudo e não viu mais nada.

* * *

Assim que Severus sentiu o chão sob seus pés, ele ajoelhou-se imediatamente. Sua varinha tremeu quando um feitiço poderoso chiou sobre sua cabeça, atingiu uma árvore ao lado e ricocheteou atingindo um Auror que havia aparatado junto com ele.

Ele olhou para frente, mas a única coisa que ele notou foi uma fumaça espessa e entrecortada por fluxos luminosos de feitiços. A magia fazia o ar tremer, enchendo-o de sons crescentes e distorcidos de gemidos, gritos, maldições e feitiços lançados cegamente por silhuetas correndo em pânico. A poucos metros houve um estrondo e uma árvore próxima explodiu, cobrindo-o de detritos. Cobriu-se rapidamente com a capa e se escondeu atrás de um tronco próximo.

Ainda lembrava da apreensão nos rostos ao seu redor, minutos antes de aparatar. Não iria estar com eles, deixaria o diretor, McGonagall, Kingsley, Lupin, os Aurores e mais alguns outros bruxos mais fortes, lutarem sem ele. A tarefa deles era distrair os Comensais da Morte e fazer os asseclas do Lorde das Trevas entrar em pânico, para que as pessoas possam livremente tomar o lugar. Mas ninguém, nem o diretor sabe, no entanto, que Severus tem outros planos.

Ele tinha que começar por algum lugar. Ou melhor... por alguém.

À distância, do lado esquerdo da clareira, pairava um brilho vermelho de fogo. Alguém ateou fogo à floresta, provavelmente a fim de atingir aqueles que buscaram refúgio nas árvores.

Severus estreitou os olhos, levantou sua varinha e mergulhou na fumaça sufocante.

* * *

Tonks fechou os olhos no mesmo momento, em que ela ouviu a primeira sílaba da maldição, ela viu muitas vezes o efeito dela, presenciou as cenas de músculos saindo da pele que derretia, e essas imagens ficaram gravadas em sua mente, perseguindo-a à noite.

- Liq ...

- Expelliarmus!

Abruptamente abriu os olhos. O Comensal da Morte, foi jogado longe com a força do feitiço, bateu em uma árvore perto e deslizou por ela como um boneco quebrado.

O ar azedo invadiu seus pulmões e apertou sua garganta, beliscando-a dolorosamente. Ela virou a cabeça e viu um grupo de alunos da Corvinal de pé perto dela.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Cho Chang, correndo para ajudá-la a levantar. Seu rosto havia sido queimado, mas a menina não parecia estar muito ferida, ao contrário de Padma Patil, que estava amparada por um garoto loiro.

Tonks precisou de um tempo para que seu coração que galopava enlouquecidamente, se acalmasse um pouco e seus sentidos se equilibrassem.

- Não, não - disse ela com a voz rouca, tomando a mão estendida, e levantando-se do chão.

- Você viu Luna em algum lugar?

Cho balançou a cabeça.

- Não a vimos mais. Quando nós aparatamos, os Comensais da Morte estavam por toda parte. Nós nos separamos e fugimos para a floresta e...Que barulho é esse? - Ela olhou em volta, perplexa.

Tonks também ouviu. O rugido era como um rebanho de centauros galopando. Aproximando-se em alta velocidade.

Ela se virou e viu a copa de uma árvore brilhar. Ficando mais brilhante e mais quente.

Seu coração se afundou.

- Saiam daqui! - Gritou. – É Fogo Maldito!

* * *

Nuvens de fumaça flutuavam em todos os lugares prejudicando sua visão, mas era também uma excelente proteção. Ele viu as silhuetas de Aurores correrem e a cacofonia de gritos e gemidos de estudantes em torno dele. Seus sentidos aguçados eram assolados, atacados por todos os lados pelo barulho, um estrondo, o cheiro de sangue, e clarões ofuscantes. Cada movimento exigia um repensar, cada passo podia ser o último.

Severus estava bem ciente de que os Comensais da Morte não iam aceitá-lo de braços abertos, mas ele não tinha certeza do que o Lorde das Trevas pode ter dito a eles, e por isso tinha que evitar qualquer chance de confronto com eles. Por agora, ele tinha que manter a vigilância absoluta no caso de...

Ele parou de repente, ao pisar sobre o corpo de um bruxo, então ele viu um feixe amarelo emergir pela névoa.

- Protego! - Gritou, dando um passo para trás e olhando para o espaço denso. Levou uma fração de segundo, e um traço de capa escura o fez entender com quem ele estava lidando. - Sectumsempra!

O Comensal da Morte gritou e caiu no chão, tremendo incontrolavelmente, com cortes em sua pele por onde o sangue jorrou.

Severus aproximou-se dele, agarrando seu manto sobre o peito e puxando para cima até que seus rostos estivessem na frente um do outro. Ele o reconheceu.

- Onde está o Lorde das Trevas, Jugson? - Sussurrou friamente, investigando com olhar em seus olhos, penetrando as áreas externas da sua mente. A resposta deveria aparecer nessa área imediatamente após fazer as perguntas e mesmo que o escolho humano tentasse pateticamente esconder, seria tarde demais.

O homem olhou para ele com os olhos injetados de sangue e resmungou:

- Você acha que eu vou te dizer, traidor?

Nada. Nem um traço, nem mesmo a sugestão mais leve. Apenas imagens pegajosas de diversão triunfante. Severus retirou-se da mente dele no último momento, libertando-se das memórias sujas onde havia gritos de uma menina de cachos negros como asas de corvo, rolando lentamente pela grama enlameada.

Olhos de Severus se inundaram com uma onda negra. Fixou a varinha no pescoço do Comensal da Morte e sussurrou venenosamente:

- Conte ou vou impor-lhe tanta dor que a morte vai parecer uma dádiva de Deus.

O homem começou a rir com voz rouca, engasgada com seu próprio sangue.

- Experimente, mas será por nada. Ninguém vai dizer nada. Apenas uma pessoa sabe o local onde ele está. E ela vai encontrá-lo.

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas para cima.

Ele sentiu que ele falava a verdade. Mas a verdade não lhe deu nada. Podia penetrar profundamente em sua mente, rasgá-la com suas garras para que só lhe restasse vapor e ruínas, mas estava num campo de batalha. Ele estava completamente exposto. Qualquer um poderia atacá-lo, se apenas...

- E sobre Potter? - Sussurrou em seu rosto, puxando o corpo ainda mais sem vida. - Apenas me diga se ele está vivo!

Os olhos do homem piscaram com algo assustador, e no canto dos lábios apareceu uma bolha de sangue. Ele riu. Um momento depois, saiu de sua boca um sussurro rouco e cheio de satisfação:

- Ganhamos...

Os olhos de Severus ficaram cheios de escuridão, venenosa e devoradora, liberando da jaula o predador com dentes brilhantes e garras longas, suas mãos apertaram a garganta do homem com tal força que quase ouvir os tendões romperem, o desbotamento e o estertor.

- Convorto!

Os sentidos mágicos de Severus gritaram um aviso antes dele ver o feixe vermelho.

- Protego! - Rapidamente estendeu uma barreira, mas não foi forte o suficiente, Severus foi jogado. Ele caiu na lama e, instintivamente, rolou para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que outra maldição atingiu diretamente o lugar onde caiu e rolou defensivamente. Ele recuperou a posição imediatamente para atacar, rapidamente encontrou um Comensal da Morte se movendo na fronteira de sua vista, apontou e gritou "Crúcio"!

Mas o homem se abaixou, lançando outra maldição. Severus rebateu o ataque, jogando o Sectumsempra no homem, mas este escapou.

Porra, ele era rápido. Extremamente rápido.

Mas tinha outra maneira...

Em outro ataque, em vez de avançar no sentido da silhueta no nevoeiro, apontou para... o chão.

- Terraventus! - Sibilou. O ar ficou cheio de partículas de solo, formando um funil ao redor do Comensal da Morte, o cone girava denso e em alta velocidade. Severus ouviu seus gritos entrecortados quando ele tentou lançar uma maldição em sua direção e as partículas de areia e lama apertaram seus olhos e boca, impedindo qualquer ataque.

Severus levantou-se e, por um momento apenas ficou observando o homem se debater e lamentar, como quem observa um verme preso na teia de uma aranha.

- Crúcio! - Disse friamente, com sua varinha apontada diretamente para o peito do Comensal. O corpo parecia ter sido atingido por algo muito forte, caiu no chão e o espaço foi invadido por um uivo fantasmagórico de dor. Severus, com um movimento de varinha, parou os fragmentos de terra e lama que giravam, olhou para o corpo de Jugson. Seus olhos vazios olhavam para o espaço. Passou sobre ele e chegou até o Comensal que estava se contorcendo miseravelmente em espasmos e guinchos.

Reconhecia plenamente esse rosto. Dolohowe. Um dos seguidores mais ilustres do Lorde das Trevas.

Certamente ele tinha que saber algo mais do que Jugson. Mas, desta vez, Severus não ia perder tempo com discussões improdutivas. Ele sabia que nenhum deles iria contar nada a ele por sua própria vontade. Viu muito claramente na superfície da mente de Jugson. Eles o trataram como um traidor. O Lorde das Trevas precisava dele, de modo que não poderiam matá-lo, mas estava bem ciente de que seria a caçado. Ele suspeita que o Lorde das Trevas tenha lhes dado carta-branca. Ah, sim, ele estaria com ele. Planejou perfeitamente um jogo cruel repleto de armadilhas para ele, sabendo que, independente do que acontecesse, Severus não iria voltar atrás.

- Olá Dolohowe, - sussurrou em desgosto, ajoelhando-se ao lado e apontando a varinha para o peito do homem. - Infirmitate - disse e o corpo do homem ficou mole como se ele fosse privado de cabos de energia, como se os músculos parassem. Olhando atentamente em volta, Severus enfiou a mão num bolso escondido debaixo do manto, onde ele sempre mantinha bem protegidas, um par de poções muito fortes, antídotos e Veritaserum, o qual tomou em sua mão.

Mas quando ele abriu o frasco com o polegar e puxou-o para o rosto do homem, ele viu pelo canto do olho, uma sombra em movimento na névoa.

Ele virou a cabeça e levantou sua varinha, pronto para lançar uma maldição, mas logo reconheceu o rosto de sua suposta vítima, mesmo coberta de fuligem e gotas de sangue seco. Viu bastante vezes aquele rosto focado durante as lições.

- Estupefaça! - Cho Chang gritou desesperadamente, apontando a varinha. Severus se levantou, escondendo a poção no bolso lançando a capa por cima para depois olhar para ela.

Seu olhar selvagem caiu sobre a menina cheia de medo, os olhos dela se arregalaram com fluxos de esperança.

- Professor Sn...

Precisamente nesse momento uma maldição bateu direto na parte de trás dela. Uma explosão de desespero e dor arrasou a face da aluna. Ela caiu de joelhos, como um fantoche sem forças, diretamente a seus pés.

Ainda ofegante.

- Eu peguei! - Severus ouviu a voz triunfante do jovem Nott. - Eu peguei, pai!

Uma mão lamacenta agarrou seu manto. Severus olhou para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que surgiu da neblina os dois Nott, junto com dois outros Comensais da Morte.

- Olá, Severus - Nott cumprimentou-o, arrastando as sílabas. Severus olhou para a varinha. Sua mão inteira estava coberta de sangue. Ainda fresco. Escorria penetrando nas vestes pela manga. - Eu tenho que admitir que você foi um bom professor para o meu filho. Graças a suas habilidades, fomos capazes de dizimar todo um grupo de pequenos vermes que rastejavam por toda parte. - Ele apontou a varinha para a menina deitada no chão.

- Fizemos todos em pedaços. - A voz do jovem Nott gotejava.- Só faltava ela. - Ele chegou mais perto, puxando a varinha. Severus podia ver em seu rosto a satisfação, hedionda e sem escrúpulos. Ele sabia que a menina só estava viva ainda por que o menino não tinha decidido qual feitiço podia usar nela de modo a lhe impor o máximo de sofrimento. Ele sabia de muitos deles. Severus lhe tinha ensinado.

- Parabéns - disse ele em tom muito calmo. - O Lorde das Trevas irá apreciar a sua contribuição para a batalha. Matar algumas crianças não treinadas, é uma quase vitória. Tenho certeza de que você será devidamente recompensado por isso.

Ele viu a carranca de Nott em esforço mental, mas que estava ao mesmo tempo feliz em ouvir a voz de seu mestre.

- Eu sei!

Um Puxão fraco em seu manto o fez dirigir seu olhar de volta para baixo, e viu de frente a ele, um par de olhos arregalados. Preenchidos com uma súplica, tranquila e sem esperança.

- Profes...

- Scindite! - Sibilou Nott e as pálpebras da menina caíram, tendo sua consciência rasgada pela agonia do sofrimento enquanto seu corpo girava em convulsões.

Severus conhecia o feitiço. Rasgava lentamente os órgãos internos, levando a vítima a sangrar até à morte.

Somente pessoas treinadas por anos poderiam assistir e fazer um bloqueio perfeito das emoções, um bloqueio que ele tantas vezes realizou, amarrando todos os sentimentos profundos no fundo da sua alma, para manter a sua mão segurando a varinha no lugar e não deixá-lo levanta-la.

Mas as emoções acorrentadas desencadearam-se de uma forma diferente.

Ele viu diante de seus olhos um rosto sonolento. Cabelos negros desgrenhados espalhados pelo travesseiro e as bochechas aquecidas pelo sono. Viu pálpebras se levantarem revelando um cristal verde. Um sorriso sonolento correr nos lábios.

"_Bom dia, Severus..."__  
_  
O impacto dessa imagem foi tão forte que quase o desequilibrou sobre os pés. Cambaleou, voltando à realidade e sentiu a fumaça acre, penetrando seus pulmões. A imagem de Nott, em pé diante de si, foi a primeira coisa que seus olhos afiados detectaram.

- Onde está Harry? - Perguntou com o tom mais calmo que ele pôde conseguir.

Ele viu um flash glacial nos olhos dos Comensais da Morte. A mão sangrenta agarrou mais apertado a varinha.

- O Lorde das Trevas estava certo - disse com a voz em tom de aço. - Ele sabia que você estaria procurando por ele. - Em seu rosto havia um sorriso torto. - Mas nunca vai encontrá-lo. Apenas uma pessoa sabe o paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas, e quando chegar a hora, ela vai procurar você.

- Então, você pode dizer a essa pessoa que eu tenho o que o Lorde das Trevas precisa - Severus disse, olhando diretamente para os olhos frios de Nott. - Estou disposto a dar a ele e contribuir para a nossa vitória.

O Comensal da Morte olhou como se estivesse se divertindo com as palavras de Snape.

- Acha que somos idiotas, Severus? O Lorde das Trevas nos advertiu contra você. Ninguém confia mais em você, seu sujo...

Suas palavras se engasgaram por causa de gritos que vieram do lado direito. Feitiços cortaram o ar. Severus se atirou no chão. Uma das maldições atingiu o jovem Nott, e uma segunda bateu em um Comensal da Morte alto e volumoso.

Da névoa emergiram cinco aurores, lançando feitiços a um ritmo tal que as varinhas pareciam apenas traços de luz. Os Comensais da Morte se reuniram, contra-atacando. Severus pegou o corpo mole de Dolohowe e protegeu-o como um escudo, ele começou a lançar feitiços em alguns Aurores que avançavam. Atingiu um Sectumsempra em um deles, mas ele não conseguiu desviar um feitiço que caiu na direção dos dois no chão atingindo Dolohowe. Ele jogou de lado o corpo morto do homem e imediatamente pulou para o lado, sendo quase soterrado por pedaços de terra. No ponto onde ele ficou imóvel, uma pequena cratera se abriu.

- Avada Kedavra! - Rugiu direto para o peito de um Auror de pé mais próximo dele, cujo rosto se transformou em uma máscara de surpresa antes que seu corpo caísse com força na terra. – Protego! – A barreira tremeu sob a influência de feitiços que foram dirigidos a ele, mas com grande esforço, conseguiu mantê-lo. Nott, localizado a dois metros dele, atacava os Aurores que avançavam em direção deles, mas ao mesmo tempo um último Auror sobrevivente lançou um feitiço nele fazendo-o ser jogado no chão com tal força que Severus ouviu seu pescoço quebrar, e ele teve certeza que Nott não se levantaria mais. Vários dos Comensais da Morte sobreviventes, ao ver que seu líder estava morto quase que instantaneamente desapareceram da área de batalha em que Severus estava, aproveitando-se dessa confusão, lançou uma maldição da morte, direto no Auror. Quando o corpo imóvel caiu no chão, Severus rapidamente olhou em volta, pronto para defesa. Mas não havia ninguém vivo em torno dele.

Respirando pesadamente, ele se endireitou e jogou para trás o cabelo suado. Em algum momento, no meio daquela confusão, algum feitiço deve ter passado por seu cabelo e cortado seu manto na altura do ombro, perfurando sua pele deixando um corte, mas o ferimento era superficial e inofensivo. Ele esquadrinhou os corpos pelo chão com um olhar atento. Eles pareciam estar por toda parte. Congelados em uma postura defensiva ou dilacerados, deitados em poças de sangue.

O som de pés correndo fez seus músculos ficarem tensos de novo, e ele levantou a mão segurando sua varinha. Da névoa, surgiram outros Aurores. Severus viu Shacklebolt entre eles. Ele baixou a varinha, não via ameaça nos cinco Aurores que se aproximavam, mas não abaixou-a tanto a ponto de não poder lançar-lhes feitiços a qualquer momento, caso fosse necessário.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Severus? - Kingsley perguntou, olhando ao redor do campo de batalha.

- Bem, eu não diria que eles estão tirando um cochilo. - Snape disse sarcasticamente, cutucando desinteressadamente o corpo de Nott morto, cuja cabeça estava inclinada em um ângulo estranho. Merlin, como poderia um homem que corria por aquele campo de batalha, ao encontrar cadáveres, perguntar: " O que aconteceu?" não saberia mesmo? – Mas se você quiser, pode tentar acordá-los e perguntar. Eles podem responder a você.

- Este não é momento para ridicularizar - Kingsley rosnou sério, olhando analiticamente para Severus. - Não sou eu que estou passeando entre corpos de inimigos com sangue até os tornozelos. Bem, a não ser que você tenha vindo aqui para ver se eles ainda iriam ouvir você. – O olhar de Kingsley era tão insistente, que parecia querer queimar um buraco no crânio de Snape e olhar para dentro de sua mente. Mas, aparentemente, ele havia esquecido que Severus era um mestre em Legilimência. - Por que não aparatou conosco? – Perguntou o Auror. Severus viu algumas varinhas se erguerem. Todos apontaram diretamente para ele.

Ele deu um passo para mais perto, parando na frente de Kingsley fazendo um olhar de aço imergir em seus olhos.

- Saia do meu caminho, Kingsley - sussurrou entre dentes, com a voz mais fria do que a inclinação do iceberg. - Se você quer respostas, peça a Dumbledore. Certamente ele as vai dar a você.

Os olhos deles cruzaram e colidiam um com o outro com tanta força que o ar entre eles parecia brilhar.

"Severus..."

Severus se virou de repente e olhou com olhos desesperados em torno, mas além deles não havia ninguém lá. Quando ele olhou novamente para Kingsley, observou que o Auror seguiu seu gesto com uma carranca, mas aparentemente não notou nada, porque mais uma vez dirigiu um olhar desconfiado para Severus.

"Severus..."

- O caminho - definitivamente Snape rosnou, empurrando o Auror. Como que hipnotizado, independentemente de varinhas dirigidas a ele, seguiu a voz. Gritos lancinantes e uma série de flashes a sua esquerda, fez com que seus olhos úmidos retomassem o foco. E Severus ouviu uma risada muito alta e conhecida, ondular no ar.

É ela! Deve ser isso! O Lorde das Trevas não confiava em mais ninguém.

Apertou a varinha mais firmemente na mão e correu para a fumaça, indo direto no rumo do riso que o vento carregava.

* * *

Ela sentiu seus pulmões queimar como fogo, e os seus pés lhe pareciam duas colunas de pedra com as quais era cada vez mais difícil andar. Cada passo exigia um esforço sobre-humano. Mas ela fugiu, pulando sobre os corpos deitados no chão, evitando um grupo que lutava, tentando não cair entre os bruxos feridos. Ron corria a meio passo atrás dela. Ela podia ouvir seus passos pesados, ofegante, mas o som dava-lhe força. Ainda estavam ali. Juntos. E, aparentemente, eles conseguiram escapar dos Comensais da Morte que os perseguiam. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, lançando um olhar na nuvem de fumaça.

- Para a esquerda! - Ron resmungou.

Mecanicamente virou à esquerda na frente dele para ver flashes de feitiços e ouvir gritos dilacerantes. Quando se moveu, os gritos tornaram-se apenas ecos carregados pelo vento, olhou apenas flashes distantes, relâmpagos iluminando o céu, parou, descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Seus joelhos tremiam com o esforço, e o ombro machucado pela queda, latejava dolorosamente.

- Nós escapamos, Ron - sussurrou ela, inclinando-se e olhando para Ron em meio a fumaça asfixiante. Quando ele se endireitou, quase não o reconheceu. Todo o seu rosto estava manchado de lama, do momento em que ele caiu na grama num último minuto antes de um feixe de feitiços verdes o atingisse. Ela só viu seus olhos arregalados de descrença que a encarou tentando recuperar o fôlego e falar algo para ela.

- Você viu? - Finalmente engasgou, deglutindo a saliva e endireitando-se. - Snape! Você viu, Hermione? Ele está lutando com os Comensais da Morte! Ele matou um Auror! Eu sempre soube que ele estava do outro lado! Traidor maldito!

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de Rony, como se quisesse ver através da névoa e ver o que eles têm sido incapazes de ver.

- Não diga isso. Ele está fazendo tudo isso por Harry - disse ela suavemente, falando em voz alta, os pensamentos que rodavam em sua cabeça.

Seu olhar caiu sobre o rosto espantado de Ron.

- Por Harry? Por que ele faria algo assim? O que você está falando?

- Tudo o que você precisa saber é apenas que Snape está do nosso lado, não importa o que pareça. Vou explicar quando eu... Abaixe-se!

Bastou a impressão de uma sombra encapuzada e um flash fraco surgiu. Ela agarrou a mão de Rony, puxando-o para o chão. Uma maldição brilhou sobre suas cabeças.

- Corra! - Rony gritou, levantando-se e puxando-a. - Estupefaça! - Exclamou, apontando a varinha de forma aleatória para o outro.

Mais uma vez fugiram. Por quanto tempo mais poderiam fazer isso? Não tinham forças, e qualquer feitiço que tentassem usar, os Comensais da Morte repeliam tão facilmente como se fosse nada, como se fossem meras e inofensivas faixas de luzes coloridas.

Estava ficando mais quente. Aproximavam-se do limite da floresta em chamas. Quando eles chegarem lá, não haverá escapatória.

- Ron - engasgou. - Precisamos... Devemos voltar. É uma armadilha. Estão nos levando direto para um beco sem saída.

- Nós não temos para onde ir! - Ron gritou, apontando para os flashes brilhantes que vinham da esquerda e da direita deles.

Hermione olhou em volta. Parecia que lutar não daria em lugar algum. Correr para qualquer um dos lados seria suicídio.

Ron parou de repente, tão de repente que no momento seguinte ambos esbarraram um no outro e caíram na grama enlameada. Com olhos desesperados, olhou para frente, automaticamente levantou sua varinha e começou a juntar as sílabas das palavras na sua cabeça, quando reconheceu a silhueta de... Lupin.

- Ron! Hermione! - Exclamou, baixando a varinha, e correndo até eles. Hermione pegou sua mão estendida, levantando com dificuldade do chão. Viu surgir atrás dele alguns Aurores. Seu coração vibrou batendo dolorosamente em suas costelas que pareciam cera que derretia até seus pés.

- Nós estamos sendo... perseguidos - Ron engasgou, apontando para trás.

O rosto de Lupin mudou no mesmo instante.

- Escondam-se! - Sussurrou, empurrando-os na direção de onde eles tinham se levantado. Hermione agarrou a mão de Ron e puxou a ambos para o chão. Lupin viu uns pontos aproximando-se, ele e três outros aurores lançaram feitiços de proteção. E quando dois Comensais da Morte perseguidores emergiram da fumaça... nesse exato momento seus corpos caíram no chão atingidos por uma série de maldições. Muito mais forte do que se poderia esperar, por estarem perseguindo dois adolescentes.

Hermione foi a primeira a levantar-se do chão, embora o desejo de seu corpo em desabar no chão novamente parecesse quase além de sua força.

- Bem, esse não é lugar para vocês- Lupin disse, caminhando até eles. - Eu não consigo entender a razão pela qual o diretor permitiu que vocês participassem da batalha, para mim ele cometeu um grande erro. Não devia expor a vida de vocês...

- E Harry? - Hermione o interrompeu. - Alguém o viu?

Lupin olhou para ela com tristeza, então balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito. Provavelmente todos estejam perguntando isso, mas ninguém o viu. Desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.

- E a minha família? - Disse Rony com veemência. - Você viu?

- Não muito longe daqui eu passei por Fred e Jorge. É possível que seus pais e irmã estivessem por perto também, mas eu não tenho certeza. Corremos muito, perseguindo um grupo de Comensais da Morte. Eu não tive tempo para parar.

Ron ficou visivelmente relaxado, mas Hermione não conseguiu deixar um sentimento desagradável, rastejando lentamente em sua mente.

- Voldemort também não foi visto? - disse ela apressadamente. - Você acha que eles estão em outro lugar? Voldemort foi para algum lugar com Harry?

Lupin olhou para ela fixamente.

- Muito possível - disse ele pensativo. - Mas, se é verdade... Merlin nos ajude a ajudá-lo.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

Será que tudo o que fez... todo o sacrifício tinha sido por nada? Por que ele não estava ali? Por que Voldemort levaria Harry para outro lugar? E se ele já tivesse matado-o...?

Não. Ele não fez isso. Ele não pode ter matado-o. Se Harry já tivesse morrido, Voldemort já teria voltado para anunciar sua vitória. Ele está lá fora em algum lugar... e apenas uma pessoa é capaz de encontrá-lo.

- Vamos lá, Rony - disse ela, puxando sua mão. - Obrigado, Professor Lupin, mas ainda temos de lidar com eles.

- Tomem cuidado - aconselhou Lupin, antes que os perdessem de vista.

- Para onde estamos indo? - Ron perguntou, correndo atrás dela.

- Encontrar Snape - disse ela com firmeza, empurrando um olhar para as nuvens de fumaça acre.

* * *

Corpos foram se aglomerando. Severus deslizou entre eles como uma sombra, sua varinha na mão e sentidos apurados, pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. Habilmente evitava se aproximar dos gritos retumbantes dos torturados, indo cada vez mais fundo no mau hálito de morte que encharcava a batalha, corria para a frente com um único pensamento.

Potter.

Os Comensais da Morte atacavam ao acaso, como uma matilha de lobos famintos, sem pensar, eliminavam qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho, não poupavam ninguém. Severus se deparou com vários sinais de luta – corpos ainda quentes e fumegantes, alguns inteiros, outros rasgados em pedaços. Muitos Comensais da Morte chegavam a lamentar não poder usar um machado em vez de varinhas. Severus conhecia todos eles muito bem. Passou com eles tempo suficiente para conhecer as suas táticas e fraquezas. Atacavam sem requinte e sem um plano. Apenas desejavam impor a vítima o máximo de sofrimento antes da morte. Em alguns aspectos, se assemelhavam ao que deixavam para trás – restos de sangue e carne, movendo-se apenas em razão do impulso mecânico do momento, atropelando tudo em seu caminho até deslizarem em suas próprias vezes após encontrar-se com um Auror, que por uma estranha coincidência, eram mais espertos do que eles.

Por enquanto, as perdas de ambos os lados pareciam suaves, embora corpos encapuzados parecessem ser em pouco menor número. Severus não tinha nenhuma intenção de interferir na luta, mas os tolos que se atreveram a atacá-lo, não lhe deram escolha. Ele tinha que manter todos fora do seu caminho, tanto um como o outro lado. Mesmo quando se sabe que um lado está quase completamente queimado, não se pode fechar a porta. Por enquanto, deve se apressar. Quando se tem uma oportunidade, deve-se abrir a porta com toda a força para que se abra largamente.

Desta vez, um eco distante de uma risada ecoou estridente rumo ao norte.

Ele estava chegando perto. Bellatriz ainda parecia recuar e mudar de direção, mas ele não perdeu seu rastro ou se confundiu nem sequer por um momento.

Acelerou. Em algum ponto à frente, ele ouviu gritos e berros de maldições, rapidamente se virou, protegendo-se ao máximo da fumaça.

Depois de andar alguns metros, ele ouviu novamente. Muito mais perto.

Seus olhos se estreitaram meticulosamente examinando os arredores, uma erupção curta se ascendeu acentuadamente. Era como uma descarga elétrica antes de vir uma tempestade violenta.

Na neblina, a poucos metros na frente dele, ele viu algumas rochas baixas, dispostas em forma de círculo. Ele fez uma pausa com sua varinha levantada. Entre os pedregulhos algo estava se movendo...

Antes que Severus pudesse dar qualquer passo à frente, uma figura poderosa levantou do chão, farejando o ar e Severus compreendeu no mesmo instante com quem estava lidando. Mas o lobisomem já o tinha percebido.

- Bem, bem, quem temos aqui ... - rosnou Greyback, deixando o corpo sangrento, mutilado, que tinha acabado de comer, e depois se levantou e se virou. A metade inferior do seu rosto estava coberta de sangue pegajoso e pedaços de carne.

- Saia do meu caminho - Severus falou lentamente, olhando-o com um olhar que seria capaz de, no mínimo, causar preocupação a qualquer um. Mas a boca do outro se torceu numa paródia de sorriso.

- Aonde você quer ir com tanta pressa, Severus? - Greyback inclinou um pouco a cabeça, dando-lhe um olhar curioso, geralmente reservado para aqueles que ainda não perceberam que em breve suas presas iriam rasgar a carne de seus corpos. Peça por peça. E era infinitamente melhor enquanto eles ainda ficavam lutando pela vida...- Você quer nos ajudar com esta sujeira viscosa, ou quer se juntar aos Aurores? Em que lado você está exatamente?

Severus estreitou tanto os olhos que no momento pareciam ser apenas uma fenda estreita, atrás da qual estavam duas esferas escuras.

- Não tenho tempo para me envolver em discussões com você - sibilou repulsivamente, dando um passo para a direita, ouvindo em seguida um grunhido abafado vindo da silhueta poderosa do lobisomem. Seu corpo parecia ter parado no meio da transformação entre homem e animal. Ele tinha a força de um predador e a mente de um Comensal da Morte. Felizmente, nenhuma destas características era bem desenvolvida. Quando misturadas duas poções, uma não permite que a outra se expanda muito.

- O fato de que não podemos matá-lo, não significa que não podemos infringir-lhe um número variado de dores. - Sua voz era quase completamente como um rosnado.

- Você vai sentir uma dessas variedades, se não sair do meu caminho. – Severus respondeu friamente, segurando ainda mais a varinha e apontando-a diretamente entre os olhos da criatura distorcida em meia-transformação.

Ele não queria lutar com ele. Ele tinha que manter todo a sua atenção em Bellatriz. E no que viria depois...

Parecia que o animal finalmente percebeu em que tipo de terreno estava pisando e, lentamente, começou a recuar.

Severus, não desviando sua varinha do rosto de Greyback, foi direto na direção de onde tinha vindo o último riso de Bellatriz. Mas quando ele passou, ele ouviu um grunhido fraco vindo do lobisomem, que poderia pagar o preço de ser essa a sua última frase:

- Quando o Lorde das Trevas já tiver matado Potter, eu aconselho você a correr para muito longe daqui, porque muitos vão querer ir atrás de você.

Severus parou, fitando-o com um olhar de aço confiante.

- Nesse caso, você vai se decepcionar. – aproximou-se do homem para que ele ouvisse perfeitamente suas palavras. - O Lorde das Trevas não vai matar Potter.

Ele viu uma rede de rugas se interligarem na testa do lobisomem tentando compreender aquelas palavras, mas sua mente estava muito envenenada com os impulsos de um predador para poder lidar com tarefa tão difícil.

Severus baixou a varinha e virou-se ligeiramente para o lado, ia seguir em frente, mas quando ouviu novamente a voz feito rosnado, ele parou em meio passo.

- Como você ousa duvidar, traidor? É claro que ele irá matá-lo. Em minha opinião, ele deve estar agora mesmo retirando-lhe a pele. Deve está fazendo isso muito lentamente, para que o menino sofra uma angústia terrível por todos os planos que ele destruiu. – Severus começou a voltar-se para o lobisomem. E seus olhos... Seus olhos ... - E, então, ele vai me dar os restos de seu corpo maltratado. Tenho certeza que ele vai se provar delicioso... Bem, vai ser um...

O que aconteceu depois disso foi afogado numa enchente vermelha de sangue e loucura.

Lobisomens são fortes e rápidos. Mas estas características não dão vantagem em face de um duelo com alguém guiado pela raiva cegante, ira ardente, forjada de maneira quase sobre-humana.

O ar ficou cheio com barulho, poeira e sangue. Severus não conseguia ver nada, além de trevas consumindo sua alma, ele não queria nada exceto quebrar os ossos, esmagar o crânio, executar a tarefa de oferecer uma dor inimaginável. Em algum lugar na fronteira da sua mente assustadora, ouviu lamentos de dor do seu alvo, mas sua mente, nesse momento, estava limpa e vermelho-quente como uma barra de ferro, uma seta afiada e impiedosa. Com apenas um objetivo.

Matar.

Matar.

Ele viu as suas próprias mãos apertarem a cabeça do lobisomem e golpeá-la com uma pedra. Uma. Duas. Três.

Uma quantidade incontável de vezes.

- Morra... – rosnou rouco inflamado com a ira que rasgava sua boca junto com a escuridão que fluiu para fora dele, inundando o sangue, ao mesmo tempo em que esmagou o crânio, cobrindo-se até os cotovelos com um sangue marrom.

O ar amargo estourou ardido em seus pulmões, restabelecendo-lhe a calma e dissipando a escuridão.

Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou para o seu trabalho. O corpo mole estava jogado em uma das pedras. Do crânio partido, o sangue escorria, fazendo lembrar um pequeno riacho descendo pelas rochas.

A escuridão lentamente foi se afastando, perseguidas por olhos verdes que olhavam para ele. Ele os viu. Muito claramente. Bem na frente dele.

- Ele não vai tocar em você - ele resmungou com a voz rouca, estendendo a mão para pegar na mão do outro, mas sua mão encontrou apenas o ar.

Ele cerrou os olhos bem fechados, lutando contra a tontura e a sensação de perda de sentidos.

Tudo nele estava queimando. Ele sentiu como se, por um breve momento, o sangue em suas veias tivesse se transformado em chumbo líquido, devastando-o pelo bombeamento de adrenalina. Por vários segundos, a contração de seus músculos e pulmões até esse momento, foi dirigida e encharcada apenas pelo desejo ardente de assassinar.

Seu corpo estava coberto de arranhões e contusões. Sentiu o sangue lentamente fluir na superfície da pele.

Pôs a mão trêmula no bolso escondido por baixo da capa e rapidamente tomou alguns goles de uma poção violeta claro.

Isso ajudou.

Quando abriu os olhos, foi só para voltar a ser preenchido com um negrume implacável e determinado.

Ele olhou em torno procurando sua varinha. Ele encontrou-a na lama, a poucos metros de distância. Ele a pegou e limpou na capa, e depois olhou cautelosamente ao redor e, não sendo mais capaz de se deter ou atrasar mais o momento, deslizou rumo à grossa fumaça, agachado como um predador pronto para atacar.

Bellatriz estava em algum lugar. Afastou-se, mas ainda podia ouvir sua risada no vento.

Não lhe escaparia.

* * *

Tonks parou abruptamente.

Este riso... Conhecia-o.

Bellatriz!

Um grito rouco cortou o ar, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se inteiro. No entanto, aquele não era o grito de um Auror ou qualquer outro bruxo adulto. Era de um estudante.

Ela deu um passo nessa direção, mas hesitou.

Não deve hesitar. Ela deve ajudá-los. Ela era um Auror. Era seu dever, mas... lutar com Bellatriz era muito arriscado. Ela não tinha qualquer apoio. E se ela morrer e o...

- Expelliarmus!

No momento em que ela reconheceu a voz, foi como mergulhar num lago de cubos de gelo.

Ela começou a correr, pensando apenas no fato de que seu pior pesadelo estava ganhando forma.

Luna...

Luna...

Ela não conseguia respirar.

Deus, Bellatrix estava lá! Este era o fim. O fim.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

**Ana Scully Rickman** : você resumiu muito bem a motivação de Snape nesse resgate a Harry, de fato _"(...) ele corre (...) para salvar, não o menino que sobreviveu, mas o menino que trouxe a sua razão de viver de volta. Caso contrário só o que ele teria, era exatamente o que pensou. Vazio, nada e loucura."_ Isso ilustra bem o desespero que está corroendo a alma de Severus Snape nesses angustiosos momentos em que tenta obter meios para resgatar aquele que lhe deu vida. Realmente _"Snape seria capaz de destruir o mundo bruxo em troca de Potter",_ acho que temos a mesma opinião sobre isso e as autoras nos fizeram não ter dúvidas quanto a isso.

Dobby teria uma morte terrível se não tivesse se abrigado atrás do diretor... sabido esse elfo! Srsrsr...Snape iria fazer picadinho dele.

O ponto em que Snape torna-se mais uma vez útil para Voldemort em razão da poção necessária para concretizar o plano dele, nos antecipa para um momento muito tenso em que os três estarão juntos, num meso lugar imersos em sentimentos corrosivos de medo, raiva e apreensão. Minha esperança de que ambos sobrevivam, continua acesa.

Ah, eu também xinguei muito Dumbledore lendo a mesma parte que você leu, deu vontade de ir lá e esganá-lo com a própria barba. Ele tinha noção dos sentimentos que envolviam Harry e Severus, mas como ele mesmo admitiu, não podia ter ideia da dimensão das coisas, apenas suspeitar. É... ele não faz ideia do qual profundo amplo te sido o relacionamento dos dois. E como sempre... o diretor se mostra um jogador de xadrez, frio e calculista. Grifinória deve está com vergonha dessa figura. Até Salazar Sonserina está espantado! É bem verdade o que você disse: "_Se não houvesse guerra, Snape seria parado há muito tempo"_... de fato, ele tem sido um puta "_cachorro"._  
No capítulo de hoje, as autoras nos apresentam os horrores da guerra. Na minha opinião, elas foram brilhantes. O horror que beira o real (a realidade de uma guerra é sempre mil vezes pior do que a imaginação pode supor), causa uma impressão profunda na gente. Qual sua opinião? Tem mensagem das autoras sobre os próximos capítulos, no final das respostas aos comentários.

**Lunard**i, fico feliz que esteja gostando do trabalho de Ariel e Gobbus, elas são brilhantes mesmo. Espero reencontrá-la nos comentários.

**Giny**, também gostei muito de ler Snape pronunciando palavras corrosivas para o diretor. Eu diria que ele merecia ser xingado de modo mais enfático, mas Snape é um príncipe, tem fala polida. Mas os xingamentos que Snape não dirigiu ao diretor, eu mesma dirigi enquanto lia. Também estou na torcida para que alguns personagens não morram, mas você viu o terror desse campo de batalha? Luna ou a Tonks estão numa situação muito perigosa, as autoras tem três caminhos: livrar ambas, matar uma delas, ou matar as duas. Nunca se sabe a veneta criativa que pode dar na mente delas. Vamos torcer para a alternativa mais positiva. Sobre os próximos capítulos, dê uma lida na mensagem de Ariel e Gobuss mais abaixo.

**Hilary Snape Potter** , Dumbledore é um sacana de primeira marca, não é mesmo? É impressionante como ele se porta. Toda a situação é um jogo e ele ira usar todas das que dispõe para poder ganhar, independentemente do risco. Todos são cartas ou peças... não importa se possuem sentimentos... é tudo pelo "bem maior". Ele fala tanto do poder do amor, mas tenho sérias dúvidas se ele é capaz de ter dentro de si um sentimento como este... será se Dumbledore ama realmente? O calculismo dele nos deixa em dúvida.

**MENSAGEM DE ARIEL & GOBUSS**:

Tínhamos planejado inicialmente que iríamos postar duas partes no mesmo dia, mas ao longo dos ajustes e melhorias, tudo mudou. Queríamos terminar as duas partes, mas o tempo e o esforço necessário para refinar o texto foram suficientes apenas para uma parte. Decidimos que iríamos separar em capítulos e tentar desenvolver o próximo na próxima semana e dar a vocês um capítulo a cada final de semana. Sabemos que muitos de vocês pensaram que o capítulo 65 seria o último e que seria dividido em várias partes, mas não será assim. Por enquanto, só temos certeza que há mais quatro capítulos, mas isso ainda pode mudar. Este é apenas o primeiro dos quatro finais.

**ALMA FRENZ:**

# Bem, como visto, o capítulo 65 não será dividido em partes como foi dito no início pelas autoras, elas decidiram transformar tudo em capítulos, tendo em vista que tornaram-se longos e complexos. Então este não é o 65 parte 1, mas simplesmente 65. Fiquem atentos para nossas atualizações ao longo dos próximos dias!


	82. Chapter 82

**66 Amor e o abraço da morte**

- Pare! - Hermione parou, escutando. - Eu posso ouvir vozes de outras pessoas.

Suas pernas tremiam com o esforço. Nos últimos minutos, estiveram entre ruínas ainda fumegantes deixadas pela luta entre Comensais da Morte e Aurores. Ainda se lembrava da imagem dos homens mortos quando ela se aproximou para ver se alguém havia sobrevivido. Um deles olhou para ela como se estivesse observando-a do fundo do mais doloroso e mais monstruoso e inimaginável abismo. Ele não podia falar, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos, a oração silenciosa. Implorando pela morte.

E ela não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo...

Então, novamente fugiu quando foram notados. Eles conseguiram escapar da perseguição e afastar-se da linha de batalha, mas ainda se deparavam com grupos que corriam com muita rapidez. Eles precisavam ter muito cuidado. Os Comensais da Morte pareciam estar em toda parte.

Hermione franziu a testa, ouvindo as vozes que se aproximavam. Ela deveria arrastar Ron para bem longe dali, mas precisava... De informações. Qualquer uma. Ela tinha a impressão de que estavam vagando em meio à escuridão e não sabia em que parte estavam.

- Espere - ela sussurrou para Rony, caindo de joelhos e direcionando sua varinha para seus pés. - Tácito Gressus.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu voltarei logo. Não se mova daqui - disse ela em um sussurro, movendo-se de quatro em direção às vozes.

- Hermione! – Ron sussurrou agachado tentando fazê-la voltar. – Volte aqui! Não vá lá!

Não estava enganada. Ela podia ouvi-los mais claramente agora. Vários dos Comensais da Morte vasculhavam o campo em busca de presas. Ela fez uma pausa, deitando no chão fazendo o possível para não se mover. Ela viu uma silhueta escura movendo-se na densa fumaça. Ela tentava entender o que eles estavam falando, mas seus ouvidos podiam ouvir apenas fragmentos de frases. Ela esperava ouvir alguma menção a Harry ou Voldemort, mas ela não ouviu nada que pudesse ajudá-la, então, rapidamente retirou-se, e não desviou o seu caminho até se afastar para o ponto onde estava antes.

- E então? - Ron perguntou, assim que ela conseguiu voltar para perto dele. Ela se endireitou, olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Nem uma palavra sobre Harry - ela suspirou, tomando uma respiração profunda e instável.

Ela já estava tão cansada... Às vezes, ela sentia como se estivesse sonhando. Como se tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo do qual ela iria acordar em breve. Ela estaria de volta a Hogwarts. E eles estariam todos lá. Todos aqueles que... se foram. Ela iria se preparar para os exames, como sempre. E sua única preocupação será obter a maior pontuação no NIEM's no próximo ano...

Ela estremeceu e agarrou-se pelos ombros, esfregando-os. Ela olhou para Ron. Ele olhou para ela com uma careta e... Algo que parecia aborrecimento.

- Eu não sei por que você fez isso. O que você esperava? Não iria conseguir saber nada deles desse modo. - disse ele amargamente, cuspindo no chão.

A garota olhou para ele sem dizer uma palavra. Ron também parecia terrivelmente cansado, mas ele não era o culpado. Eles mal se mantinham de pé e pareciam estar tão longe de encontrar Harry, como no momento em que eles vieram para aquele lugar. Tudo estava num rumo... Não esperado.

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Ron - disse baixinho, pegando sua mão e apertando forte.

- Como? Você viu todos aqueles corpos mortos! - Desesperadamente acenou com a mão, indicando a área esfumaçada. - Como é que você sabe que conseguiremos? Podíamos ter morrido há horas, talvez ele já tenha morrido há muito tempo, por que continuar correndo feito cães perdidos?

- Pare com isso! - Ela puxou sua mão com força. - Tenho certeza que não aconteceu nada. Lupin iria nos contar...

- Lupin não sabe de nada! Acho que devemos desistir dessa corrida inútil e procurar pela minha família.

- Sua família certamente está forte e unida, apoiando um ao outro, e Harry está em algum lugar sozinho!

Os olhos de Ron brilharam descontroladamente.

- Harry é o meu melhor amigo e sempre me dediquei a ele, mas dessa vez não podemos fazer nada! Você não tem família aqui! Você não sabe o que é ter medo de perder alguém aqui!

Sua mão saltou antes que ela pudesse controlar a onda de raiva que a inundou. Ron, surpreso, recebeu um golpe de um punho fechado em sua clavícula.

- Estou preocupada com você, seu idiota! - Gritou, levantando a mão para atacar novamente. - Estou preocupado com Harry! Eu tenho medo que eu não vá vê-lo, tenho medo que nós dois morramos aqui, que um destes corpos possam pertencer a Luna ou Neville, ou ...

- Talvez devesse manter um pouco mais de calma, Granger, a menos que você deseje que todos os Comensais da Morte dessa área, baixem aqui nesse momento.

Hermione virou-se bruscamente, levantando sua varinha.

* * *

Vamos lá...

Mais rápido.

Mais rápido!

Em seu trajeto surgiam silhuetas borradas, então passou a lutar para saltar por cima dos corpos e lançar feitiços ante a menor sugestão de um capuz preto.

- Tonks, cuidado! – Arthur Weasley, lutando contra um Comensal da Morte, avisou da maldição iminente. Ela correu em uma posição inclinada, lançou um feitiço e derrubou o Comensal da Morte. Avistou Molly e sua filha e a poucos metros de distância, entre a fumaça, ela viu Fred e Jorge Weasley, jogando bolas explosivas em dois Comensais da Morte.

Estaria em breve com Bellatriz. O riso se tornava mais próximo do ouvido de Tonks.

Acelerou. Lançou feitiços em todo mundo que atravessou seu caminho. Ela podia ver o brilho de feitiços piscando. Isso significava que ainda havia uma chance... Ainda podia fazer algo.

A fumaça de feitiços que pareciam turvar seu trajeto, alterou-se e parecia que a névoa de repente havia se aberto para revelar uma pequena figura, de joelhos no chão com a varinha estendida e cabelo loiro exuberante, agora emaranhado com lama esverdeada.

- Protego Maxima! – a menina gritou e um fluxo de luz azul a envolveu protegendo-a. Mas a conjuração da criança, balançou e quebrou, no entanto reduziu o efeito da maldição.

Ela tinha apenas um segundo.

Ela virou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para os supressos olhos azuis.

- Saia daqui! - Gritou. Merlin, se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo para agarrá-la e por em um lugar de onde não pudesse sair, para só ir buscá-la quando tudo estivesse seguro.

Ela virou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Bellatriz emergiu do nevoeiro. Seu rosto torceu em uma surpresa momentânea quando ao invés de vítimas indefesas, encontrou a varinha de uma Auror apontada para seu rosto. Mas a surpresa logo se transformou em expressão de divertimento.

- Olá, minha sobrinha querida - falou lentamente, sorrindo de uma forma, como se a única coisa que lhe faltava para torná-lo ainda mais assustador fosse as presas.- Você não sabe que não é bonito interromper a diversão de alguém com sua pequena vítima indefesa?

Tonks lambeu seus lábios ressecados pela fumaça.

- E você não sabe, "querida tia", que não é bom tentar pegar as pessoas do afeto de outras?

Surpresa. Isso era exatamente o que ela queria alcançar. E ela usou isso imediatamente.

- Fractum! - Exclamou, dando um passo a frente.

Bellatriz com muita dificuldade conseguiu desviar o feitiço.

- Como ousa me atacar, sua traidora do sangue?! Crucio!

Tonks saltou para o lado, de imediato, reequilibrando-se rápido e lançando um feitiço contra Bellatriz. E sem esperar os resultados, ela imediatamente começou a lançar o próximo. Um seguido de outro. E outra vez, e mais vezes, de modo a fazer com que o adversário não tivesse a chance de pensar em como rebater o ataque.

Atacou, movendo-se para frente, desconsiderando a defesa, apenas pensando em destruí-la, e deixar apenas cinzas em seu lugar, acabar com ela de uma vez por todas, de modo a nunca mais poder levantar a mão! Sua mão estava tremendo de raiva, seus olhos cheios de fogo, pareciam picar, mas Bellatriz desviou quase todos os feitiços, apesar de sua força, e a obrigou a recuar.

- Conbustum! - Gritou com voz rouca, finalmente, jogando um dos feitiços mais poderosos que ela sabia. Seu ardor quase a cegou, mas Bellatriz conseguiu conjurar um escudo na frente dela, e apesar de ter avançado um pouco, Tonks não havia posto toda a sua força, quando ouviu a voz de Luna:

- Reducto!

Ela ouviu um grito raivoso de Bellatriz, que teve que desviar para o lado para escapar do feitiço de Luna, desfazendo seu escudo protetor de modo que o feitiço de Tonks atingiu o mato seco trás dela, que imediatamente pegou fogo cegantemente.

A explosão foi muito forte. Tonks fechou os olhos e seu senso de visão foi perturbado por uma fração de segundo, enquanto lutava contra manchas brancas que apareciam diante de seus olhos.

Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, tentando encontrar a silhueta escura no meio daquela inundação de luz, mas ela não estava em canto algum. Em nenhum lugar!

A raiva que a consumia se transformou em horror quando ele se virou e seus olhos procuraram Luna.

Desapareceu.

- Não, não, eu tenho que admitir que essa puta é...

Apesar do calor que emanava da sarça ardente, o corpo de Tonks ficou coberto de gelo, ela virou a cabeça devagar e viu duas figuras.

Bellatriz estava atrás de Luna, segurando-a pelos cabelos e aplicando a ponta da varinha na garganta da menina, e seu sorriso crescia assustadoramente, tal como um tubarão faminto.

* * *

- Professora Sinistra - Hermione suspirou, baixando a mão e quase caindo sentindo-se aliviada.

- Você está bem? - A professora perguntou, se aproximando.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Bem, era verdade que seu braço ainda latejava, mas o ferimento não era grave o suficiente para ser lembrado.

- Você encontrou alguém ferido? Estou aparatando-os de volta a Hogwarts.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Eles só encontram pessoas já mortas. Ou aqueles aos quais já não era possível dar qualquer forma de ajuda...

- Levou alguém da minha família? - perguntou Ron apressadamente.

- Não fiz isso. Mas eu encontrei seus pais, os irmãos gêmeos e sua irmã. Eles estão do outro lado daqui.

Hermione viu um alívio profundo se espalhar no rosto de Ron.

- E Professor Dumbledore e os outros? - Ela perguntou.

Professora Sinistra olhou ao redor cautelosamente.

- Vamos sair daqui. Ficar mais tempo em qualquer lugar é muito perigoso.

Os dois se juntaram a ela, tentando ver algo na fumaça densa.

- O diretor está no meio do vale. Ele não pode sair, ou mudar de posição. Está usando o Fogo Maldito para se proteger contra uma horda de inimigos. Foi um Auror que me deu essa informação, ele disse que nunca tinha visto nada assim. Aparentemente, o terreno está lotado de corpos de Comensais da Morte que tentaram atingir o diretor com algum feitiço.

Professora Sinistra parou para investigar o corpo de um bruxo estendido no chão, Hermione olhou com a certeza de que ele não havia sobrevivido. Quase metade de sua pele foi queimada. Imediatamente ela virou a cabeça para deter a ânsia de vômito.

A Professora suspirou, levantou-se e foi embora.

- A última vez que vi professora Minerva, ela estava lutando com os irmãos Carrow – continuou a professora, deslizando através da fumaça a um ritmo tal que parecia que as nuvens se abriram na frente dela. - Professor Flitwick, infelizmente, morreu, e professora Sprout está gravemente ferida. Neste momento, estamos tentando salvar quem for possível. Hagrid permaneceu em Hogwarts. Está reunindo um exército de centauros. Logo virá para cá.

Hermione olhou para Rony e viu o choque no rosto dele por conta do grande volume de informações sobre a batalha, as informações penetraram em seu coração definhando a esperança. Será que ela estava com a mesma expressão? Provavelmente sim. Assim que Hagrid chegar com os centauros, eles teriam chance de vencer. Esperava que não fosse tarde demais!

- Longbottom! – professora Sinistra gritou e em um momento agachou-se ao chão. A professora se aproximou rapidamente de Neville que estava deitado no chão.

A varinha que segurava na mão havia caído, seu rosto estava torcido de dor. Ele foi ferido. E só quando Hermione chegou mais perto, ela viu como foi sério. Sua perna esquerda... Ela se foi.

Ela deu um passo para trás, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

Ron estava ao lado dela, com o rosto pálido como papel.

- Eu não acho que sou uma visão muito boa - Neville murmurou baixinho, olhando para eles com os olhos injetados de sangue e dor. – Acho que sou para vocês, mais um fantasma do que um homem. - Ele tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios se curvaram em uma careta amarga. – Pareço mal, não é? Mas eu tive mais sorte do que Dino - disse ele, acenando com a cabeça para trás. - Hermione correu o olhar, enquanto a professora Sinistra colocava sua bolsa com medicamentos no chão, buscando o seu conteúdo.

A poucos metros estava o corpo de Dino. Pelo menos tinha que acreditar nas palavras de Neville, porque o corpo de Dino era nada além de uma pasta... Sangrenta. Sentia-se fraca, mas os olhos rapidamente caíram em uma silhueta familiar sentada no chão ao lado, balançando-se para trás e para frente.

- Simas! - Exclamou, correndo até ele agachando-se ao lado dele. Ele não parecia ferido, mas estava com os olhos fixos em algum lugar distante. Ele estava sujo de sangue até os cotovelos. - Você pode me ouvir? - Ela perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro e apertou-lhe suavemente. - Simas! Professora, algo está errado com ele - disse, com a voz trêmula, olhando para a Professora Sinistra que estava destampando uma garrafa. A professora lançou um rápido olhar para eles e disse, com a voz pesada:

- Não poderei ajudá-los aqui. Eu levarei os dois para Hogwarts.

- Foi Bellatriz - Neville disse com voz rouca. – esteve nos perseguindo desde que nos separamos. Nós não tivemos nenhuma chance... - Parou por um momento com falta de ar, fazendo uma careta de dor. - Mas Luna atraiu-a para longe.

Hermione levantou-se e olhou para Ron ainda de pé no mesmo lugar.

- Em qual direção ela correu?

Neville mal levantou a mão trêmula e apontou a direção, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a professora Sinistra arregaçou a calça rasgada expondo o toco sangrento e derramou uma poção desconhecida.

Neville gritou de dor, torcendo-se no chão lamacento, mas quase imediatamente a professora lançou um feitiço silenciador, olhando com cautela ao redor.

- Ele perdeu a consciência. Mas está tudo bem - disse ela, levantando-se e jogando a bolsa sobre o ombro. – Reduzi o risco de estruchamento pela aparatação. - Ela olhou para Hermione e pela primeira vez o rosto tenso aliviou-se. - Venha comigo. Você já viu muito sangue. Esta não é sua guerra. Você deve esperar com segurança em Hogwarts.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- E de quem é? - Perguntou em voz baixa, olhando diretamente nos olhos da professora. - Aqui estão todos os nossos amigos. Nós não podemos deixá-los aqui, lutando sozinhos. Não se preocupe, nós vamos nos cuidar. Vamos, Ron. - Ela foi para Ron, tomando-o pela mão e puxando na direção que Neville apontou para eles.

Ron engoliu em seco. Ela viu a professora Sinistra girar novamente inclinando-se sobre Neville olhando-o, mas rapidamente voltou-se para ela, empurrando um olhar lento e esquadrinhador pela fumaça erguendo sua varinha.

- Você não quer me dizer que você vai lutar com Bellatriz, não é? - Sussurrou. Ela a conhecia bem. Sabia que era uma pergunta feita em tom de pura ordem, escondendo toda uma gama de emoções - de emoção pós-medo paralisante.

- Por que não? Gostaríamos de finalmente fazer algo útil - ela disse, olhando ao redor em busca de ver algo que temia.

Ela não achava que eles tinham se distanciado muito da linha de combate. Mas, por outro lado, encontrariam luta em muito menos distância, a julgar pelo número de corpos que podia ver na sua frente. Ainda ouvia os gritos distantes, e o céu estava iluminado por feitiços poderosos.

Ron penetrou na frente do seu campo de visão, fazendo-a ouvir suas pegadas afundando no chão lamacento.

De repente, seu corpo foi perfurado por uma corrente fria, enquanto há alguns metros para a esquerda viu um cabelo loiro deitado na sujeira. Tinha que se aproximar. Devia ir até lá, mas o corpo não queria ouvi-la. Só ficou imóvel, olhando para a fumaça que lentamente revelou duas figuras pressionadas uma na outra. O corpo alto parecia proteger a figura loira pequena em seus braços, Hermione parou de respirar quando os viu incinerados.

Não havia dúvida. Eles chegaram tarde demais.

* * *

- Abaixe a varinha, ou este anjo vai se tornar um nojento e minúsculo resto repulsivo...

Tonks cerrou os dentes, sentindo paredes geladas pressionarem seu coração, prendendo-o em um abraço que lhe tirou a respiração. A mão com a qual segurava sua varinha, tremeu. Ela sentiu como sua mente estava lutando com o corpo em uma batalha mortal.

Luna ficou imóvel, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e mostrou os dentes de dor. Tonks viu seus olhos azuis olhando para ela, puros, um olhar desprovido de medo.

- Sabe... O que você fez, não foi muito inteligente. – a voz suave de Luna soou no ar, fazendo Bellatriz olhar para ela com surpresa, como se lhe surpreendesse o fato de vermes serem capazes de falar. – Mais alguém considera você uma covarde por me usar como escudo.

Tonks observou Bellatriz torcer a cara com raiva. Ela puxou os cabelos loiros com mais força, sibilando direto no ouvido de Luna:

- Talvez eu deva começar arrancando sua língua suja, hein? Tenho certeza de que minha sobrinha saberia como usá-la... - A gargalhada quase feriu seus ouvidos.

Tonks mordeu o lábio, apertando mais forte a varinha na mão. Seu coração parecia bater quase na sua garganta. Pulava como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola, fazendo tornar-se cada vez mais difícil respirar.

Em qualquer outra situação, saberia como reagir. Quantas vezes havia praticado ações similares. Em quantos eventos semelhantes ela participou. Mas agora... Agora ela olhava apenas para a varinha pressionada na garganta de Luna e seus sentidos caiam em desordem, e não poderia... não podia ...

Ela assistiu em silêncio enquanto a mão de Luna sobia pegando um pingente pendurado em seu pescoço e fechando seus dedos em torno do amuleto.

Tonks sentiu uma pontada no peito. Luna apreciava muito esse pingente inútil. Ela acreditava nele. Ela acreditava que enquanto estivesse com ele nada de mal aconteceria, que ele iria lhe salvar...

- Vou contar até três - Bellatriz disse bruscamente, puxando o cabelo de Luna novamente e pressionou ainda mais a extremidade da varinha em seu pescoço nu. – E então eu vou começar a arrancar suas entranhas...

Tonks começou a tremer e baixou a mão

E quando a boca de Bellatriz se esticou em um sorriso medonho, um terrível grito perfurou o ar. Tonks ainda pôde ver uma luz vindo do colar de Luna antes de todo o mundo se afogar na cacofonia de uivos que quase estouraram seus tímpanos.

Bellatriz, instintivamente, abafou as orelhas e Tonks viu Luna se jogar no chão. E foi o suficiente.

Ela levantou a varinha, mas antes que pudesse proferir um feitiço, ela se viu de frente para a varinha de Bellatriz e viu a boca movendo-se denunciando a maldição que viria. E, apesar dos anos de treinamento durante os quais lhe ensinaram que a defesa era mais importante, desta vez... Não era o momento.

- Avada Kedavra! - Gritou sem pensar.

Ela viu dois raios. A luz verde bateu em Bellatriz no peito, jogando seu corpo para trás, como uma boneca de pano, e a luz azul...

Tonks sentiu um golpe forte, o mundo inteiro caiu de cabeça para baixo e, de repente ela foi cercada por... Silêncio.

* * *

- Ron... - Hermione tentou dizer mais alto, mas era um sussurro quase inaudível, como se em torno de sua garganta estivesse uma corda apertada, não permitindo que ela falasse.

Ela não poderia fazer isso. Não coseguiria encarar. Ela não podia ver. Ela tinha que ter ido embora o mais rápido possível, assim que viu os dois corpos, mas tinha que ter certeza e... Teve.

- Ron, fique onde está. Não venha aqui. - Ela não reconheceu a sua própria voz.

- O que é, Hermione?

Ela ouviu seus passos se aproximando.

Ela se virou e olhou para o olhar trêmulo dele.

- Ron, eu... Eu sinto muito.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele pulou para frente, empurrando-a de lado, e quando olhou para baixo...

Não era Luna. Ela reconheceu as vítimas imediatamente, quando ela chegou mais perto.

- Não... - Este sussurro, calmo e quebrado, era pior do que um grito. Ele parecia não vir da garganta, e sim da alma. - Não pode ser. Gui, não...

Quando ela viu Ron cair de joelhos, seu coração afundou junto com ele.

- Ele tentou proteger Fleur com seu corpo - ela murmurou baixinho, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e colocando a mão em seu braço trêmulo.

Naquele momento ela desejou que pudesse levá-los, mas ela tinha que permanecer vigilante. Nesta situação, ela tinha que mantê-los seguros, já que ele parecia inconsciente do mundo que os rodeava, olhando incrédulo para o corpo de seu irmão e, silenciosamente, movendo os lábios trêmulos.

Merlin, como seria capaz de dar qualquer coisa para evitar isso tudo, para acabar com essa loucura, para que nenhum dos seus entes queridos sofressem... Mas apenas encontrar Harry poderia lhes dar a vitória, embora estivesse perfeitamente consciente de que essa tarefa estava associada a um encontro com Voldemort. E nenhum deles estava preparado.

Um movimento súbito na sua esquerda chamou sua atenção. Imediatamente ela virou a cabeça e perdeu a respiração nos pulmões por um momento, quando viu um vulto escuro apontando a varinha para Rony.

- Expelliarmus! - Gritou, empurrando Rony para um lado. O feitiço assobiou logo abaixo do ombro do vulto, batendo no chão e espirrando lama molhada nas laterais.  
A varinha do Comensal da Morte pousou a poucos metros deles e quando ela pulou para pegá-la, viu o homem atirar-se em Ron surpreso, imobilizando-o no chão e levando as mãos ao seu pescoço. Ela apontou para ele, gritando:

- Reduc...

Para a esquerda do outro homem viu um raio amarelo de uma maldição, e ela teve que se abaixar rapidamente para evitá-lo.

Havia dois deles.

Ela levantou-se e olhou em volta desesperadamente, tentando localizar o Comensal da Morte. Ela viu Ron lutar, tentando livrar-se do inimigo, mas foi atingido no rosto. Não conseguiu, no entanto, ver nada mais do que um brilho de uma maldição vindo em sua direção.

- Protego!

O escudo estremeceu, mas bloqueou o ataque. Hermione recuou alguns passos, quase caindo na lama.

Outra maldição quebrou seu escudo em pedacinhos.

- Protego!

O segundo foi muito mais fraco, mas amorteceu o impacto.

Jogou um olhar rápido e viu Ron. Seu rosto estava inundado de sangue, mas ainda lutava impondo golpes de punho no peito e no estômago do Comensal da Morte sentado no chão.

- Estupefaça! - Gritou, apontando para a fonte dos ataques incessantes, mas o Comensal da Morte, sem muita dificuldade, rebateu seu feitiço, ela olhou para Ron que continuava lutando, outra maldição quase lhe bateu no rosto. Ela sentiu o cheiro de cabelo queimado.

Ela tinha apenas uma única saída. Afasta-lo dali.

Ela se jogou na direção dele, apontando por cima do ombro na direção do homem que avançava sobre ela.

- Impedimenta!

Ela ouviu um estrondo atrás dela e o riso do Comensal da Morte.

- Belo feitiço!

Mas, logo depois outro rugido chegou aos seus ouvidos, vindo de trás, eram duas vozes familiares, gritando:

- Deixe o nosso irmão, seu cretino!

O alívio foi tão debilitante que Hermione quase tropeçou e caiu na lama, mas outra maldição, que passou perto de seu braço, a fez ganhar energia para continuar lutando.

- Reducto! Estupefaça! Petrificus Totalus!

Lançava feitiços indiscriminadamente, enquanto tentava abrandar a sua respiração, quase tropeçou numa bruxa agachada, mas antes que pudesse avisá-la, uma maldição do Comensal que a estava perseguindo atingiu a mulher, jogando-a a alguns metros, mas Hermione não podia parar. Ela fugiu, voltando-se abruptamente para confundi-lo. Saltou sobre um cadáver deitado no chão que lhe fazia lembrar um dos pequenos elfos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts e adiante ela viu flashes de feitiços na frente dela.

Ela correu direto entre vários Aurores que travavam luta com Comensais da Morte.

- O que você está fazendo, menina? - Ouviu um deles rosnar quando ela mergulhou para o chão, correu entre eles quase de quatro tentando ir mais longe. Ela virou-se depois de algumas dezenas de metros, o perseguidor não estava mais à vista. Aparentemente, ele não teve tanta sorte quanto ela. Preferia pensar assim, não se preocupou em verificar.

Ela parou por um momento e suspirou pesadamente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Quando recuperou a respiração, sentou-se e olhou em volta com cuidado. Ela ouviu gritos e explosões vindos de uma certa distância. E, de repente, em algum lugar longe, ouviu um uivo rasgar o ar dolorosamente fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se com um calafrio.

Ela reconhecia aquela voz...

Ela apertou mais a varinha e foi nessa direção.

* * *

Ela devia estar ali em algum lugar. Seu riso estava vindo exatamente de lá. Os risos foram interrompidos por um grito lancinante e estranho. O grito não era de uma vítima torturada nem choro, nem coisa alguma que Severus conhecia, embora ele tivesse uma vaga sensação de que já tinha ouvido aquilo uma vez em algum lugar.

Lentamente, ele escorregou em uma outra nuvem de fumaça, cuidadosamente olhando em volta. A fumaça foi provocada por um arbusto queimado.

Ele tinha que ser cuidadoso. Certamente não foi o único a ouvir o som. O eco foi tão forte que era quase certo que naquele mesmo momento todos os Comensais que estivavam na vizinhança estavam rumando para lá. Como uma matilha de lobos, que são atraídos pela promessa de uma refeição saudável.

"Não!"

A poucos metros de distância, ele viu deitado no chão, um corpo vestido de negro. Severus se aproximou, olhando de um lado para outro, e só quando ele pode ver todo o corpo ele encarou a careta de espanto congelada no rosto de... Bellatriz.

A lama, onde estava, de repente, tornou-se muito mais escorregadia do que antes. Era como se ela tentasse engoli-lo. A mão com a qual ele segurava a varinha, caiu, e seus olhos foram sombreados por uma sombra escura, abafando o foco brilhante, deixando o brilho fraco.

Sua única chave para chegar a Potter... A única...

Suas pernas inadvertidamente o levaram para baixo. Ele ajoelhou-se, estendendo a mão e tocando a mão fria da mulher morta.

Poderia realmente... O Lorde das Trevas ter cometido o erro de ter dado o seu paradeiro a uma única pessoa e que poderia ser derrotada?

Impossível.

Talvez não fosse o que Bellatriz soubesse, mas sobre o que ela poderia está carregando...

Sua mão se moveu ao longo dos lados do corpo, procurando por um bolso oculto.

Uma pista. Qualquer coisa...

Sua mente gritou um aviso. Ele pulou bruscamente, mas não teve tempo para levantar sua varinha, uma Maldição bateu-lhe com força tão grande que sentiu um corte de fornecimento de ar em seus pulmões, ele caiu no chão, sentindo como se todo o seu corpo se transformasse em um poço de dor.

Um momento de desatenção. Foi suficiente apenas um momento...

Suas entranhas estavam em chamas, as convulsões jogavam seu corpo na lama, como se estivesse tentando se libertar da tortura, a cabeça bateu várias vezes no chão e todo o mundo parecia ser apenas gritos infinitos que eram extraídos de sua garganta.

Alguém suspendeu. Ele viu a beira de um manto negro e uma voz distorcida, zombeteira, ridicularizando-o.

Ele viu a sombra levantar a varinha preparando-se para lançar outro golpe. Ele queria levantar a sua, mas o seu corpo não o ouvia, violentos espasmos o sacudiram, sentia como se estivessem arrancando suas entranhas, vivo.

Ele olhou para o Comensal da Morte de pé sobre ele, tentando descobrir quem o atacava dentre os Comensais e o tempo que levou para reconhecer... Foi o suficiente para ver a expressão de zombaria na face de Macnair, ser substituída por surpresa, e seu corpo caiu bem ali, com a cara na lama.

Oscilando incontrolavelmente, o mundo de explosões vermelhas de dor foi invadido pelo rosto de alguém. Um rosto familiar.

- Professor Snape, o senhor pode me ouvir?

Granger. Merlin. De todas as pessoas, Granger. Ele tinha uma chance de escapar...!

Poções. Ele tinha-as em um bolso escondido. Mas os seus sentidos tinham sofrido abalo em suas funções pelo maltrato da tortura. Ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra, ele não podia nem mesmo levantar a mão.

Usou toda a força de vontade para forçar sua mão direita a contrair seus músculos para mover-se, arrancando-a do chão e aproximando-a de onde queria. Sua mão tremia incontrolavelmente, mas conseguiu arrastá-la e apertá-la contra o peito.

Funcionou. Ela rapidamente percebeu o que ele queria mostrar a ela, e depois de uma breve pesquisa, descobriu um compartimento secreto, retirando dela todas as poções.

Seu corpo lentamente foi tomado por uma dor como se tivesse sido atingido por um relâmpago, os membros estavam fracos, e os dentes rachados, por ele ter tentado parar de gritar apertando-os. Ele viu Granger destampar os frascos e cheirar todas as poções, verificando a sua cor e textura.

Suas pálpebras caíram, incapaz de continuar lutando contra a dor que crescia mais e mais. Quase já não sentia os membros e as entranhas...

De repente, sua boca foi aberta e sentiu uma poção ser-lhe derramada. Severus sentiu sua garganta ser cortada por uma dor a um ritmo tal como se alguém tentasse fechá-la. Seus músculos se contraíram e relaxaram e então ele voltou a sentir as extremidades. A sensação de queimação no interior de seus pulmões foi substituída por um frio agradável, derramando um alívio suave por todo o seu corpo.

Por um momento, respirou profundamente, resgatando os sentidos dispersos e restaurando o controle sobre sua mente e corpo.

Ele ergueu as pálpebras e viu Granger ainda inclinada. Seu rosto tenso relaxou visivelmente quando viu que ele estava vivo.

- Você o está procurando - disse ela com a voz trêmula, afastando-se.

Severus levantou-se para uma posição sentada, embora seus movimentos fossem ainda muito limitados. Ele tentou parar a tontura, mas não era fácil. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e então concentrou seu olhar em Granger. A menina estava ajoelhada ao lado, olhando-o com alívio, medo e determinação, ao mesmo tempo. Uma mistura incomum.

- Você tem alguma informação sobre Harry? - Perguntou rapidamente, tão logo ela se sentiu coberta por seu olhar avaliador - Eu não o vi. Nem Voldemort também. Ele deve ter levado-o para algum lugar.

Severus não respondeu. Ele olhou para o corpo de Macnair deitado. Os olhos do Comensal da Morte estavam fechados, mas Severus podia ver que ele ainda respirava. A menina tinha apenas o atordoado.

Apesar dos músculos que ainda se contraíam dolorosamente, ele ficou de joelhos, agarrou a cabeça do Comensal entre suas mãos e com um puxão rápido, ele a torceu em um giro de cento e oitenta graus, quebrando seu pescoço.

Granger chiou, deu um passo para trás e caiu na lama.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar penetrante, contendo forte desaprovação por sua falta de cuidado e pelo uso de feitiços tão miseravelmente fracos.

- Dê-me as poções - ele rosnou, tentando restaurar o som normal de sua voz que estava rouca.

A menina abaixou-se, pegou os frascos e com as mãos trêmulas entregou-os a ele sem uma palavra. Antes de colocá-los de volta, Severus olhou para a poção Dolorelevum que ela havia plicado a ele. Aquela poção não oferecia nenhuma facilidade para Granger reconhecê-la, e nem mesmo saber calcular de forma adequada a dose para reverter a maldição e não transforma-lo ao mesmo tempo em um vegetal.

Sua mente foi inundada pela absurda ideia de que se estivessem em Hogwarts, a demonstração desse conhecimento abrangente, o faria quebrar algumas regras e conceder-lhe alguns pontos, mas então seus olhos focaram nas mãos trêmulas dela e olhos bem abertos, que olhavam para ele com uma mistura de horror e coragem teimosa. Eles não estavam em Hogwarts. Estavam cercados por uma guerra, e ela testemunhou como seu professor havia matado um homem com as mãos... Ali, todos os valores estavam sendo redefinidos.

- Controle-se, garota - disse bruscamente, abrindo com força o bolso, onde ele escondeu as poções. - Se você não me der uma razão, seu pescoço permanecerá intocado.

Granger engoliu em seco e piscou.

- Não é isso. Eu só... Eu sei que você faz isso por ele.

Severus a atravessou com um olhar assassino. Ela pareceu enrolar-se em si mesma, mas ela ainda olhava-o diretamente nos olhos.

Ele suspeitou. Quem mais havia notado além dela? Mas isso não importava agora. Era o menor dos problemas.

Ele não reagiu. Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o corpo de Bellatriz, ouvindo, ao mesmo tempo, a menina aliviada libertar a respiração que havia prendido.

- Eu suspeito que Bellatriz era a única pessoa que possuía qualquer informação sobre o seu paradeiro, mas alguém chegou na minha frente - disse ele, curvando-se e estendendo a mão para a varinha deitado na lama. - Mas isso não muda nada. Eu vou encontrá-lo.

Ele sentiu ser coberto pelo olhar dela. Ele virou a cabeça e viu sua carranca pensativa. Seus olhos se moviam como se sua mente rapidamente pesquisasse em busca de informações úteis.

- Eu não sei se isso vai ajudar, mas eu ouvi a conversa de dois Comensais da Morte. Eles estavam falando sobre Malfoy.

Nada teria feito o olhar de Snape mover tão rápido com a luz de um relâmpago denunciando uma tempestade mortal se aproximando rapidamente, sendo preenchido e iluminado completamente por um novo vigor, muito mais poderoso.

Malfoy! É claro!

Sua mão disparou para frente, agarrando o braço dela com tanta força que ela quase chorou.

- Diga-me tudo o que sabe! – ordenou trazendo-a para mais perto.

- Isso é tudo que eu sei - disse ela apressadamente. - Eu os ouvi afirmarem que Malfoy não está tomando parte na batalha e que está em algum lugar esperando. No início pareceu irrelevante, mas...

Ele soltou-a, empurrando-a para longe.

É claro, que era Malfoy. Bellatriz não sabia. Ela estava muito desequilibrada para o Lorde das Trevas poder confiar essa tarefa a ela. E já que Severus tinha caído em desgraça, certamente Malfoy se tornara a mão direita do Lorde das Trevas.

Granger esfregou seu ombro, olhando para ele com uma careta, como se ela visse alguma coisa em seu rosto, que lhe causava profunda consternação.

- Você acha que ele ainda está vivo? Harry? - Ela perguntou baixinho, olhando-o nos olhos. – Nós temos alguma chance de vencer?

Severus deu um passo em direção a ela, sem querer perder um dos frascos, que Granger tinha usado. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando viu o olhar em seu rosto.

- Eu não sei se tem alguma chance, mas vou varrer a superfície da Terra, ninguém ficará no meu caminho. E se esta guerra é para promover algum vencedor... Eu posso garantir a você que ele não será Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Por um momento, a menina ficou apenas olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados e Severus podia ver claramente como eles estavam cheios de surpresa, depois, horror e dor...

- Então, você não o trará de volta... - Ela sussurrou suavemente, engolindo.

Severus não ia perder mais um minuto mais. Ele deu um passo para trás e se ajoelhou para pegar o frasco largado na lama, limpando-o em seguida na borda da sua capa. Ela aparentemente não tinha a intenção de desistir. Quando Severus escondeu o frasco no bolso, ele a ouviu sussurrando abafado:

- Uma vez que você o tenha resgatado e ir com ele... Deixe-o saber que eu estava errada sobre você. E que... Eu entendo.

Severus deu-lhe um olhar penetrante, fazendo uma careta contraindo os lábios em uma expressão de zombaria, para que ela soubesse que ele não estava interessado neste tipo de palavreado inútil.

Nesse momento, o ar estremeceu, uma claridade verde, provinda de uma direção desconhecida, invadiu seu mundo depois que uma voz vingativa pronunciou:

- Avada Kedavra!

A maldição lançada inesperadamente rumou direto para as costas de Granger que estava de pé diante dele...

Severus viu a expressão dela atordoada quando seus olhos fugiram para o crânio, deixando sua face repleta por um vazio gélido que congelou seu rosto.

O corpo mole caiu diretamente no rumo dele, protegendo-o de outra maldição, mas antes que ela escorregasse de lado, Severus encontrou rapidamente o alvo e enviou para o Comensal da Morte em meio a nuvem de fumaça, a maldição mais brutal que ele conhecia:

- Lacrima!

Um uivo perfurou o ar quando o corpo do homem caiu na lama, se contorcendo como um verme dentro dela, tendo lentamente, polegadas, por polegadas, com precisão quase cirúrgica, a sua pele removida...

Ele olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém que pudesse ameaçá-lo, então cuidadosamente afastou o corpo e se levantou.

Ele olhou para o longo cabelo castanho claro espalhado no chão e os olhos cor de avelã olhando para o vazio. As expressões congeladas parecendo mais com uma boneca de cera agora do que com a aluna observadora e centrada, sempre considerada muito inteligente, e que eventualmente acabou por ser... Muito... Brilhante.

Seria capaz de conseguir muita coisa. Com sua avidez pelo conhecimento ilimitado e a mente atenta, poderia ter chegado longe. E esse olhar branco cravado em seu rosto, olhando o vazio... Não parece com ela.

Mas esse era o preço. E Severus sabia desde o começo que ele podia ser muito alto.

Ele ajoelhou-se e colocou a mão sobre os olhos dela, fechou-lhe os olhos ainda quentes.

O grito do Comensal da Morte caído, já tinha virando apenas um estertor quando Severus se levantou, com a intenção de partir o mais cedo possível daquele lugar, mas o tamborilar de pés no nevoeiro obrigou-o a levantar sua varinha e manter maior vigilância.

A primeira coisa que viu sair da névoa foi uma mão sustentando uma varinha, mas muito rapidamente se tornou claro que ela pertence a ... Sr. Weasley.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa quando viu o professor, mas rapidamente foi tomado de alívio.

- Ron! Pessoal, vamos lá! Eu encontrei o Professor Snape! Talvez ele tenha visto Herm ... - Seu olhar caiu, e todo o sangue foi drenado de seu rosto.

Severus só pôde sair da mira de sua varinha e se afastar quando vários pares de pés se moveram rapidamente em sua direção. Ron, Gina, Fred e Jorge Weasley, e Greg apareceram imediatamente na frente do professor, Ron parou de repente e moveu os olhos rapidamente para os três corpos a seus pés...

... Parecia que o ar estava cheio com um silêncio vibrante, como se o mundo precisasse de tempo agora para ganhar fôlego e perceber tudo o que tinha acontecido... e o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som abafado da varinha de Rony que caiu no chão, enquanto ele sussurrava incrédulo:

- Hermione...?

Ele correu para frente com um olhar preso em seu rosto, como se ele simplesmente estivesse caindo num abismo, e nada pudesse impedir a queda. Ele agarrou o corpo mole da menina no chão e o sacudiu.

- Hermione! Não seja boba... Levante-se, por favor... Hermione, você pode me ouvir?

Seus dedos trêmulos acariciavam o rosto pálido, os lábios entreabertos, o cabelo longo e emaranhado. Ele agia como se ele realmente acreditasse que ela estava apenas dormindo. E que estava prestes a acordar... bastava chamar...

- Não faça isso comigo. Eu prometo que vou estudar mais para aprender... Eu farei todos os NIEMs pendentes... Basta abrir os olhos... Por favor...

Ele apertou-a contra ele com tal força, como se ele esperasse que, quando a olhasse novamente, ela estivesse de olhos abertos.

Severus não podia ver seu rosto, mas sua voz era ouvida em lágrimas. Um fluxo salgado de desespero fluía através da garganta.

- Hermione... Por favor... Você não pode... Você não pode... - sussurrou vagamente, embalando-a em seus braços. - Não pode ir... Tivemos que encontrar... Juntos... Você não pode... Sem você... - Sua voz se quebrou como um galho quebrado. De modo que não pode ser recuperado, e cujo único destino que o aguarda é... Murchar. Dobrou-se pela metade, caindo tão baixo no chão, como se quisesse entrar em colapso. Como se quisesse ser consumido pelo frio e escuridão. Seus ombros estavam tremendo muito, como se alguém roubasse o seu apoio, soluços espasmódicos rasgavam sua boca, perfurando o ar em uma única molécula de dor que caía na terra na forma de gelo mágico.

Gina se separou de seus irmãos e, soluçando alto, sentou-se no chão ao lado de Ron que segurava o corpo inerte de Hermione nos braços. Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Ron, ela...

- Não me toque! - Arquejou, empurrando o cotovelo com tanta força que ela caiu no chão sendo lentamente coberto por flocos de neve, à direita nos pés de Severus. Ela sentou-se, passando a mão pelas lágrimas que fluíam em seu rosto.

Severus olhou ao redor, analisado.

Eles estavam vulneráveis, e já tinha perdido muito tempo ali. A qualquer momento, um deles iria se juntar à amiga. Aqueles ruídos certamente tinham atraído lobos que deviam estar cada vez mais perto... Ele não iria pagar pelo erro deles.

- Você deve sair daqui, enquanto é possível a fuga - disse imperiosamente. - Leve seu corpo e...

- Você a matou... - A voz que veio da boca de Ron, foi como um rugido animal. Severus olhou para o rapaz sentado no chão, olhando para ele com olhos turvos e injetados de sangue, nos quais havia apenas um único sentimento... Que consumia a partir do interior, envenenando a mente de ódio. – Você a matou, filho da puta! Você estava do seu lado!

Severus apertou fortemente a varinha em sua mão vendo o menino empurrar o corpo e se levantar com as pernas trêmulas. Nos olhos dele se escondia algo que não podia ser chamado de qualquer outra coisa, que não de... Loucura.

* * *

Ele estava cercado pelo silêncio. E a escuridão. E... frio. Estava sendo perfurado por um arrepio gelado que parecia penetrar suas garras cada vez mais fundo, rasgando seu corpo em pedaços deixando-o em contorções de... medo.

Algo duro pressionava o lado de seu corpo. Ele tentou levantar as pálpebras, mas parecia estar congelado, como se seus cílios tivessem sido colados por uma geada. Só depois de várias tentativas, ele conseguiu desgrudá-los.

Ele abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi... Névoa branca. E algumas rachaduras irregulares.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas a bruma não queria desaparecer e então ele percebeu... Os óculos fora trincado e a lente estava completamente rachada.

Ele olhou para cima. No ar... Algo flutuava. Eram silhuetas escuras. Circulando em torno dele como corvos. E, tanto quanto o gelo desapareceu sob a influência de ar quente, ele viu mais e mais... e mais ... e mais ...

E o seu coração foi fechado em um casulo de gelo e parou de bater por um momento, quando ele percebeu que eles eram...

Eram dementadores.

E então, em uma única respiração pulmonar, foi invadindo rapidamente... Harry lembrou-se de tudo.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

**Ana Scully Rickman** , a guerra tem sido mostrada de modo bem cru mesmo, os personagens não estão sendo poupados dos horrores, não importam que são, ali, no meio de todo aquele horror, não passam de vítimas em potencial, co você mesmo disse: _"tudo fora extremamente claro e jogados aos nossos olhos com a mais verdadeira descrição." _Também fiquei com pena dos que morreram, agente sempre tem a romântica esperança de que milagrosamente escapem ilesos, mas _"é exatamente o que se acontece em uma guerra. Se luta, se vence e se perde"._

Achar Harry realmente passou a ser encarado como algo que dará a vitória a um dos lados. No capitulo de hoje algo terrível aconteceu... Como você sentiu no momento?

De fato a Polônia é um tanto longe... mas elas ficam sempre felizes ficam sabendo que estão agradando. Repassarei seu recado a elas._  
_

**Renata**, minha amiga, você me rendeu boas risadas com seu comentário bem humorado, ri bastante mesmo, obrigada por haver empregado alguns dos seus minutos para mandar o Review. Desejo muita sorte no seu processo de vestibular, sei que o lance não é fácil, tem que haver muita concentração e , acima de tudo, equilíbrio emocional, já fiz dois vestibulares, passei em ambos, cursei o primeiro e agora estou fazendo minha segunda faculdade. E sei a loucura que é na hora do vestibular. Mas é só manter a calma na hora da prova, e acreditar. A calma ajuda o raciocínio e interpretação adequada das questões. Você vai conseguir. Tem um sendo de percepção excelente e isso é fundamental numa prova.

Os métodos que Severus está usando para derrubar alguns Comensais tem sido fonte de adrenalina mesmo, eu também tive que reler a parte em que ele mata com as próprias mãos, para poder acreditar que era aquilo mesmo! Sobre Hermione... Você leu o capítulo de hoje? O que você me diz? Vou me tornar apostadora da sua teoria "Esperança em meio ao caos", estou apostando nela!


	83. Chapter 83

**67 Segurando o meu último suspiro**

Havia centenas deles. Ondulando num mar negro. E entre eles, Voldemort, sugando a escuridão em torno dele como um buraco negro.

Estava esperando por ele.

O medo era paralisante. Era como uma camada de gelo que cobria seu corpo com arrepios, apertando seus pulmões e fazendo seus batimentos cardíacos pararem. Ele tentou lutar contra isso, mas ele não era capaz de se mover, ele não podia nem mesmo dar um passo em sua direção, estava dominado pelo pânico que superava qualquer coisa.

Ele queria voltar atrás. Nesse momento, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que voltar para as câmaras de Severus, afundar em seus braços e deixá-lo... Resolver.

Mas ele sabia que não havia outra solução. Era tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

Preparara-se para este momento durante toda a sua vida. Ele sabia que no final tinha que ir. Tudo lembrava-o disso. Ele tentou fingir que tinha controle sobre sua vida. Que isso não teria que ser assim... Mas ele apenas construiu uma ilusão para si. E o retorno à realidade foi doloroso.

Esse era o seu destino. Foi marcado para isto desde o nascimento. Não havia tempo para hesitação, ou mesmo, mudar de ideia. Ele sabia que esta era a única maneira para que Severus sobrevivesse. Para que todos sobrevivessem...

Com esforço sobre-humano deu o primeiro passo. Suas pernas pesavam como se afundassem profundamente no solo, como se estivesse em um pântano lamacento que o fizesse precisar de toda a sua força para puxar a perna e dar o próximo passo.

E então... E então tudo foi como um sonho. Como se tudo aquilo acontecesse em uma vida muito distante. Como se ele não tivesse vindo do alto da colina, saudado pelo clamor crescente da comemoração reinante entre as silhuetas escuras naquele mar... Que abriu diante dele, movendo de lado a lado, como as ondas, deixando uma passagem estreita no meio, no final, ele o esperava... Aquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Quando Harry olhou... Sabendo que no meio deles não haveria nada que pudesse protegê-lo dele... O impacto foi tão forte que o fez parar involuntariamente, sentiu seu coração despencar fazendo-o cair. Ele tentou se levantar, mas estava muito paralisado para fazê-lo. Além disso, a sua cicatriz estava queimando muito como se tivesse sido recém impressa em sua face. Instintivamente a mão subiu para pressiona-la, mas ele sabia que a dor não ia desaparecer assim que a mão esquerda pressionasse, um tempo depois, moveu a mão e se levantou olhando para Voldemort, tentando não ouvir os gritos. E não tremer tanto.

Devia... Não podia ter medo. Ele quer alimentar isso. É exatamente o que espera. Que tenha medo. Que mostre isso e rasteje na frente deles...

Ele serrou os punhos. Sentiu suas unhas cravar na pele, mas a dor era um bom sinal. Ele ainda estava vivo. Sentia. Ele ainda tinha controle do que estava acontecendo. Ele não vai vencer...

Ele continuou, ignorando os gritos que flutuavam. Ele os via de frente para ele, com os rostos contorcidos de ódio. A cacofonia de gritos rugia e xingava. Atingindo seus ouvidos com ameaças e promessas de coisas que iriam acontecer com ele quando o Lorde das Trevas tivesse dele o que quisesse e o entregasse a eles. Entre os rostos que viu, conhecia alguns. Irmãos Carrow, Dolohow Yaxley, Greyback...

Ele tentou seguir em linha reta e não prestar atenção neles, mas era empurrado e cutucado. De forma mais e mais agressiva. Como se tentassem marcar e verificar seu corpo. Ele sentia-se como uma ovelha no meio de um rebanho de lobos selvagens e famintos, que não podiam se controlar, mas rosnar e arreganhar os dentes para agarrar e agitar sua vítima pelos tornozelos.

Tudo estava girando. Um dos Comensais da Morte o empurrou para o lado oposto, e Harry sentiu mãos agarrando suas roupas com tanta força como se quisesse puxá-lo para o meio deles e rasgá-lo em pedaços com as mãos nuas.

Ele tentou fugir, mas em seguida foi jogado na direção oposta e ele sentiu as unhas de alguém cravando na pele de seu pescoço e arranhá-lo.

Ele empurrou com toda a sua força para se libertar, então mãos o empurraram com tanta força que ele voou para a frente e caiu com ímpeto dentro da lama. Um rugido de divertimento estourou no meio da multidão.

A lama era agradavelmente fria. Harry mergulhou os dedos nela e fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração e a respiração furiosamente rápida. E então, houve silêncio.

Harry ficou de joelhos apoiado nas mãos, sentindo a roupa enlameada empapar seu corpo. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda, trêmula e abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos pararam diante de um pé a borda de uma veste negra. Sua cabeça imediatamente saltou, seus olhos seguiram para cima, vendo uma varinha sendo apertada por dedos muito magros, pálidos em forma de longas garras afiadas e parou no rosto reptiliano de Voldemort, olhando para ele com uma expressão paciente e com uma indescritível satisfação.

Harry pulou da poça de lama tão rápido que sua cabeça girou fazendo-o perder rapidamente o fôlego nos pulmões.

Ele podia vê-lo tão claramente, bem na frente dele. Olhos vermelhos com pupilas verticais, um brilho queimando neles, uma crueldade desprovida de qualquer impulso humano. A boca sem lábios estava esticada num sorriso, vingativo e fantasmagórico.

Harry lembrou-se de todos os pesadelos que o haviam perseguido inúmeras vezes.

Mas desta vez... Desta vez, ele não teria a chance de acordar.

Seu coração saltou em sua garganta quando os olhos vermelhos brilharam e, de repente, a mão de Voldemort sacou para frente, agarrando-o pelo queixo, apertando forte, tão forte que Harry sentiu suas garras cravando em sua pele. A cicatriz ardia tanto que por um momento Harry teve a sensação de que sua cabeça ia explodir.

- Não, por favor... Harry Potter nos agraciou com a sua presença – disse ele com sua voz fria encharcada de triunfo, rindo alto. Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, com a impressão de que o riso penetrava sua mente. Ele ouviu-a de modo contínuo, crescente, aumentando como centenas de garras, e então lentamente desaparecer. E quando ela cessou, findando-se completamente, ele ouviu a voz seca de Voldemort, desprovida de qualquer emoção – Bem-vindo.

Harry apertou os lábios. Os olhos de Voldemort cravavam-se em seus olhos com tanta urgência que parecia querer gravá-los.

- Você me decepcionou – disse Voldemort quando Harry não respondeu. – Onde estão suas boas maneiras? Não vai dizer olá para nós?

- Esqueça – Harry respondeu friamente, tentando não deixar escapar nem um fio do que estava acontecendo dentro dele. – Eu mantive minha palavra. Eu vim até aqui sozinho, ao contrário de você.

Os dentes de Voldemort se arreganharam. Ele olhou para os rostos dos que se reuniam em volta deles, dirigindo-se aos seus servos:

- Vocês ouviram? O menino veio aqui sozinho.

Uma gargalhada rugiu no ar, e quando ela findou, as garras que apertavam o queixo de Harry cravaram ainda mais forte e Voldemort sussurrou em seu rosto:

- Você acha que os meus Comensais da Morte vieram aqui para admirar a paisagem?

Harry franziu o cenho.

O que ele queria dizer com isso?

As narinas de Voldemort se contraíram como se cheirassem.

- Eu posso sentir seu medo, meu garoto. – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo. – O cheiro paira ao seu redor. Eu posso sentir isso. Eu sinto o cheiro delicioso de... Eu vou alimentá-lo o suficiente para comê-lo hoje. – Harry segurou no último segundo um gemido de dor quando as garras cravaram em sua pele. – Tirarei tudo. Você vai ficar com nada, não vai passar de uma criatura miserável, rastejando aos meus pés e implorando pela morte... Mas isso será só o começo. Você verá como eu irei transformar em pó tudo aquilo em que você acredita. Eu vou destruir cada raio de esperança em você, até que reste nada além de escuridão. Você vai se tornar uma coisa do passado, Harry Potter. Seu sangue vai circular em minhas veias, e seu poder em meu corpo. E é dessa maneira que você irá contribuir para a minha vitória.

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração se tornar mais lento e varrer de seu rosto todo o fluxo sanguíneo. Mas ele ainda a tinha com ele. Ele ainda podia sentir a sua pressão escondida sob a camisa, presa em sua cintura... Ainda tinha esperança. Tinha que ter cuidado para Voldemort... Não tirá-la dele.

- Vamos ver. – ele disse em voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos vermelhos a sua frente. Ele viu a fúria fluir.

Voldemort largou sua mandíbula e agarrou-o pelos cabelos, puxou inclinando sua cabeça para trás, empurrando a ponta da sua varinha em seu pescoço. Mas quando ele falou, não se dirigiu a ele, mas para os Comensais da Morte:

- Estejam preparados. Eles podem vir a qualquer momento. Vocês já sabem o que devem fazer.

O ar foi tocado por vozes altas e o farfalhar de vestes quando os Comensais da Morte sacaram suas varinhas em confirmação.

- E lembrem-se, vocês não devem matá-lo. Eu preciso dele vivo.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito.

De quem ele estava falando?

Mas ele não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque Voldemort se aproximou, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- E agora, Harry, vamos nos divertir em particular...

E, no mesmo instante, Harry sentiu um forte puxão no umbigo e o muito inteiro desapareceu.

* * *

Bateu no chão como se caísse de uma grande altura. Os joelhos de Harry dobraram, e se não fosse o agarre de aço de Voldemort em seus cabelos, certamente teria caído no chão. Mas antes que ele se livrasse do atordoamento, sentiu a mão gelada se afastar junto com a varinha que era pressionada em seu pescoço.

Ele piscou várias vezes tentando controlar as coisas que giravam em torno dele e focou, parado, diante dele, Voldemort com um sorriso fantasmagórico.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, seu olho captou outra coisa. Algo estava se movendo na fronteira de sua vista. Sombras? Fantasmas?

Harry levantou a cabeça devagar. Ele congelou.

Dementadores.

Havia... Ele nem mesmo poderia determinar quantos.

Pairando no ar ao seu redor, formando um muro intransponível. Ele podia ouvir as respirações sibilantes, via os capuzes ondulando, sentia, sentia...

Abruptamente puxou sua varinha do bolso, olhando para cima tendo a impressão de que seu corpo era abafado por uma cortina de frio. E algo explodia dentro dele, ele não queria apagar. Não antes de Voldemort. Mesmo desse modo, apesar de estarem distantes, eles o cobriam com suas garras viscosas, perfurando e rodeando o seu coração, apertando-lhe e alimentando-se dele.

- Vejo que você notou a presença dos nossos convidados. – disse Voldemort preguiçosamente. – espero que a presença deles não vá perturbar você. É para nossa segurança, caso alguém tente nos deter. E nós não queremos isso, não é mesmo?

Harry, com muita dificuldade afastou os olhos deles e olhou para Voldemort de pé diante dele. Estava tão frio que seus dedos estavam quase cristalizando. A camisa fina não servia de nenhuma proteção contra as mordidas que o frio realizava em seu corpo, mordendo mais profundo e mais profundo fazendo-o tremer involuntariamente, incapaz de controlar-se. O ar que saia de sua boca convertia-se em uma névoa fria que se instalava na lente de seus óculos.

Ele viu Voldemort erguer sua varinha e pronunciar um feitiço complicado. No entanto, nada aconteceu, apenas um sopro de magia poderosa percorreu sua pele.

Ele olhou para sua varinha.

Agora. Agora ele tinha uma chance. Ele podia atacá-lo. Não deve ficar esperando por um movimento de Voldemort, porque isso só vai fazer se sentir... Mais... Vulnerável.

- Expelliarmus!

O raio vermelho do feitiço assobiou pelo ar e se dissipou pouco antes de Voldemort, que o desviou sem o menor esforço.

Harry olhou nos olhos vermelhos e viu a boca dele se esticar num sorriso.

- Temos que manter as aparências, certo? – ele perguntou divertidamente. – Eu não me importo. Vamos fingir por um momento que estamos duelando. Vamos. Lance-me um feitiço. Mostre-me o seu poder.

Harry estremeceu quando Voldemort explodiu em gargalhadas, espumando acidamente.

Não podia deixar ele...!

- Depulso! – Exclamou. Voldemort acenou a varinha casualmente, e quase no mesmo momento, Harry sentiu um impacto doloroso no ombro.

Olhou atordoado para o braço. Voldemort desviou o feitiço e lançou outro rasgado sua pele por baixo da camisa.

Como... Como ele fez isso? Desviar um feitiço e atacar com um único aceno de varinha?

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em lançar outro feitiço, Voldemort acenou a varinha, e Harry sentiu a pele do outro lado romper.

Ele urrou de dor e agarrou seu braço.

- Por um tempo eu estive me perguntando, Harry – Voldemort sibilou olhando para ele com os olhos apertados. – Dumbledore não lhe ensinou nada?

Harry levantou sua varinha.

- Reduct...

Outro corte perfurou seu antebraço direito e a mão de Harry involuntariamente correu para pressionar, quase deixando a varinha cair. As feridas estavam latejando e queimando.

- Dumbledore realmente acreditava em seu poder, nem sequer lhe ensinou algo para um duelo? Você precisa ser mais rápido. Não poder me deixar fazer isso... Sim.

Harry não pôde ver o feitiço, mas involuntariamente conjurou um escudo na frente dele, e dessa vez sua pele permaneceu intacta.

- Lá vem você. Está fazendo progresso.

Harry cerrou os dentes e levantou sua varinha novamente. Ele podia começar a sentir o monstro da raiva por suas garras de fora para tentar arrancar aquela expressão sarcástica do rosto reptiliano de Voldemort.

Ele não pode deixá-lo zombar...! Tinha que tirar o sorriso da boca dele!

- Dolor aculeatum! – Exclamou jogando-se para um lado, seu feitiço saltou, mas Voldemort desviou este também.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de iniciativa!- Voldemort riu, desviando o feitiço de Harry e lançando outro que bateu a milímetro do ponto onde Harry rolou para o lado.

- Spiritus angustiam! – Harry gritou logo que recuperou o equilíbrio, mas Voldemort conseguiu desviar essa maldição também. Ele também conseguiu desviar a próxima e a seguinte, mesmo que Harry lançasse atacando incessantemente, evocando na memória todos os feitiços que havia aprendido nas últimas duas semanas. As cores dos raios mudaram, os feitiços eram rebatidos por Voldemort, espirrando faixas de diferentes tonalidades para os lados. Ele desviava todos os feitiços, todas as maldições e ria, ria, ria...

E quando Harry estava começando a perder o fôlego e sua cabeça estava latejando com a perda inútil de energia, Voldemort agitou firmemente a varinha, proferindo uma palavra que soou como o estalo de um chicote:

- Chega!

Harry sentiu dor. Como se algo cravado de espinhos envolvesse sua mão que segurava a varinha, cortando a pele do pulso até o cotovelo. A varinha voou de sua mão. Agarrou seu braço, sentindo o sangue quente.

Seus pensamentos fluíam na cabeça. Fervilhavam feito uma torrente, mas não pareciam estar vindo dele. Dedos gelados e purulentos rastejaram em sua mente...

Merlin, como poderia lutar contra ele? Como podia derrotá-lo? Por que todas aquelas horas que empregou estudando feitiços não lhe davam nenhuma ajuda? Voldemort era muito poderoso... Se Harry tem sobrevivido até hoje dos encontros com ele, é só por pura sorte e proteção dos outros. Agora ele não tinha nem uma coisa nem outra. Ele não podia sequer tocá-lo. Ele só podia contar cosigo. E com o que estava escondido no cós de sua calça. Ele só tinha que esperar o momento certo para enfiá-lo direto no coração dele. Só desta forma poderia enfraquecê-lo. Era a sua única chance. Apenas.

- Bem, se isso é tudo o que você pode fazer... – Voldemort disse dando um passo para mais perto. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com um olhar feroz. Seu queixo tremia de frio, os dentes batiam, e as gotas de sangue que corriam por sua mão caiam no chão. - ... então, agora eu vou mostrar-lhe o meu poder. Crucio!

Harry se lembrava dessa dor. Algo como isso era impossível de esquecer. Ás vezes assombrava seus sonhos, mas era apenas um eco distante de algo do que sobreviveu. E agora estava de volta. E parecia ser muito, muito pior...

Sua cicatriz explodiu e o mundo ficou borrado com chamas que iluminavam tudo de vermelho. Todos os músculos de seu corpo queimavam, como se estivesse sendo arrastado por correntes, como se garras viscosas escavassem sua carne. Rasgando-o em pedaços e arrancando sua alma.

Ele gritava e chorava, não conseguia parar, ela não desaparecia, aumentava. Não tinha mais forças...

Sua cabeça repentinamente bateu no chão duro e seu corpo saltou desesperadamente em convulsões e quando pontos preto e branco começaram a florescer sob suas pálpebras, de repente as garras de dor se afastaram e o comprimido pulmão de Harry explodiu buscando o ar gelado.

Houve silêncio.

Ele era capaz apenas de ficar deitado e olhando para o céu, coberto de sombras monstruosas pairando no ar. Era ferido por cada respiração. Os músculos tensos não funcionavam adequadamente, ainda sentia tontura pela dor a que tinha sido submetido.

Mas Voldemort não permitiu que ele tivesse um descanso longo. Depois de penas alguns segundos, Harry ouviu novamente a pronúncia fria:

- Crucio!

Ele estava pegando fogo novamente. Ele sentia como se suas entranhas estivessem sendo arrancadas dele vivo. Ele gritou e lutou, apenas para sentir outra dor terrível. Ele lhe impunha dores mais fortes, ainda mais fortes e mais fortes, não deixando-o recuperar o fôlego. Seu corpo passou por espasmos violentos. Ele fechou os olhos, mergulhando em agonia, e quando ele pensou que ficaria louco... A dor sumiu e novamente houve silêncio.

Harry ofegava aos goles, seu coração batia louco no peito, o suor escorria por suas costas. Ele estava deitado no chão, incapaz de qualquer movimento.

- Olhe para você – disse Voldemort com desprezo. – Você é tão pateticamente fraco e indefeso. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa com você. Você não é adversário para mim. Talvez você tenha algum poder oculto, que eu não conheça, mas você é estúpido demais para saber usá-lo. Como você pode ser uma ameaça para mim? – Depois dessas palavras, Voldemort riu cruelmente, e o som produziu um eco doloroso que entrou nos ouvidos de Harry, perfurando sua cabeça de um lado a outro. – Sua mãe inútil deu sua vida desnecessariamente por você, porque eu posso fazer isso agora. E desta vez ninguém vai proteger você com o próprio corpo.

- Você é patético. – Harry disse calmamente com voz rouca e arranhada. – Não sabe o que é amor, por isso que você subestimou sua força. Você pensou que era indestrutível. Desconsiderou-a, e isso a vez derrotá-lo. Isso faz de você um fraco, Tom.

- Como você ousa dizer isso para mim!? – Voldemort gritou com raiva. – Dumbledore envenenou sua mente com essas bobagens, mas vou esclarecer – Sua voz tinha uma cruel satisfação quando ele se aproximou mais e parou no campo de visão acima de Harry. – Eu vou te dizer a verdade sobre o que você pensou ser o "amor". Foi por ordem minha que Severus se aproximou de você, por ordem minha, tocou em você, comeu você por ordem minha, espionou você, envolveu você. Trouxe sua figura nua para mim. Graças a ele eu conheço todas as suas fraquezas. Isso é o seu tal "amor".

Algo explodiu espontaneamente na memória de Harry.

Escuridão, olhos escuros brilhando, tão perto... O hálito quente em seu rosto... Braços firmemente postos ao redor dele...

"_Ele me disse que se você não bebesse..."_

Severus movia-se olhando para ele como se todo o mundo se resumisse nele. Agarrando-o apertado em si, imergindo nele, tremendo...

"_Meu!"_

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando fechar rapidamente sua mente. Ele não podia... Não podia expô-lo. Ele não pode descobrir...

- Eu não posso descobrir? – Voldemort perguntou, inclinando-se sobre ele. – era o que eu imaginava.

Harry abriu os olhos, encontrando o gelado olhar de cobra de Voldemort. Moveu suavemente os dedos da mão direita. Sentia que havia recuperado a sensação deles.

- Você sabe o que me espanta mais? – Perguntou o Lorde das Trevas e Harry sentiu um arrepio correr em seu corpo quando ele sentiu o toque gelado de um dedo em sua bochecha. – Que apesar de tudo o que você ficou sabendo sobre ele... Você ainda está disposto a dar sua vida por ele.

A mão de Harry foi instintivamente para o cabo da faca escondida em sua cintura, pressionando-a.

- Mas isso não vai te salvar. O que quer que você faça, não evitará que morra hoje ainda. Quando ele chegar e escolher continuar fiel a mim, terei a poção e terminarei o que ele estragou. Eu vou beber seu sangue impregnado com o seu poder. Mas se em seu coração cresceu uma sombra dessa doença progressiva e debilitante chamada amor, e ele não quiser me dar a poção... Bem, haverá apenas duas saídas. Ou lhe darei uma morte dolorosa com longa agonia. Ou farei isso para que me consiga a poção, caso contrário, uma morte longa, lenta e cheia de agonia estará esperando por você. É um grande paradoxo, você não acha?Embora eu duvide que eu precise recorrer a isso. Eu não creio que será necessário. Por muitos anos ele foi um dos meus servos mais fiéis. Realizava a mais cruel ordem, a mais brutal. Eu olhei o coração dele muitas vezes. Ele estava cheio da escuridão de um abismo. Tudo o que caia nele, morria. E nada seria capaz de rompê-lo. E você, com a fraqueza de sua ingenuidade indefesa e impotente, seria capaz de adquirir poder sobre este abismo?

Harry engoliu em seco, olhando diretamente nos olhos ardentes de Voldemort tentando não pensar em nada. Em nada.

- Hoje Severus provará se isso é verdade. Preparei um longo e difícil caminho. Mas, mesmo que ele esteja aqui. O que quer que faça, não poderá chegar perto até que esteja tudo terminado. Vai assistir impotente até que seu corpo esteja mole aos meus pés. Tudo termina hoje. E você vai ser um bom menino e beberá a poção. E nem mesmo vai me obrigar a convencê-lo a fazer isso, porque você está totalmente cativado por esse sentimento repugnante que arde em seu coração. Isso será a sua ruína. E a minha vitória. Você se atreve agora a dizer que não será assim?

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonto e sem ar. Sua mão pressionou mais ainda a faca.

Agora! Agora! Agora! Não haverá uma segunda chance.

- Você é apenas um tolo, um pobre ingênuo, Harry Potter – Voldemort sussurrou impiedosamente, inclinando seu rosto para mais perto, como se quisesse esculpir estas palavras no rosto de Harry. – Nada mais.

Harry puxou a faca do cinto. A faca cortou o ar com uma velocidade tal que era difícil vê-la. Só pode ser notada melhor quando estava enterrada no peito de Voldemort, o tempo diminuiu drasticamente, e o coração de Harry começou a soar de modo que elepodia ouvir o eco em seus ouvidos.

Os olhos de Voldemort se arregalaram. Ele abaixou a cabeça lentamente, olhando direto para a faca enfiada ao lado onde seu coração batia. A mão de Harry ainda apertava o punho, mas logo que ele compreendeu, as coisas tomaram um ritmo tal que tudo parecia queimar.

Tudo afundou ao redor. Harry olhou para a faca enterrada e viu uma crescente mancha no roupão preto de Voldemort.

"Incline-se para cair, perda a força! Morra, desgraçado!"

Mas Voldemort não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Em vez disso, levantou a cabeça lentamente e o coração de Harry desceu para o estômago quando ele viu naquele rosto um implacável e triunfante sorriso.

- Cometi um erro terrível – ele sussurrou, agarrando o cabo da faca e puxando-a de seu peito.

Harry olhou ao redor desesperadamente buscando sua varinha no chão. Ela estava a alguns metros de distância dele. A faca despencou no chão gelado. Harry se jogou em cima de sua varinha. Ele apertou os dedos em torno dela sentindo-se enfraquecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, as garras de Voldemort esmagaram sua mão, dilacerando-a, e Harry gritou, sentindo uma dor lancinante.

Dedos gelados agarraram seu pescoço, laçando em torno, como pernas de aranha, e Harry foi arrancado do chão e erguido, pairando nas garras de Voldemort como um fantoche em uma corda.

- Você se ilude! Acha que pode me derrubar com algo tão primitivo como uma faca?

Sufocação. Seus pulmões estavam em chamas, lutando para respirar. Ele sentia que seu pescoço em breve iria quebrar por conta do peso corporal. Agitava desesperadamente as pernas no ar, tentando afastar os dedos que apertavam terrivelmente sua garganta precipitando sua morte, mas Voldemort era muito forte. Escuridão vinda de todos os lados estendeu suas garras viscosas para ele, mas ele via apenas aqueles olhos vermelhos queimando e mal ouviu o assobio mergulhado em raiva:

- Implore. Implore por você, e eu deixo você respirar.

"Não! Nunca!"

Ele começou a sentir tonturas. O mundo estava se afastando lentamente, mergulhando em chamas e explosões de dor.

Depois de um tempo, o punho de ferro se afastou e Harry caiu no chão duro. Seus pulmões que queimavam, explodiram com o ar frio, empurrado pelo seu esôfago e garganta latejante. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos olhando para os dementadores circulando acima, tomando respirações rasas e tendo a impressão de lâminas perfurando todo o seu corpo.

- Está começando! – ouviu muito longe a voz jubilosa de Voldemort, depois um riso, alto e frio, rompendo os sentidos enfraquecidos de Harry, formando um eco sonoro em sua cabeça.

Ele queria se levantar. Lutar. Tentar. Mas ele não tinha força. Seu corpo era como uma estátua de pedra, sobre a qual ele não tinha controle. Ele tentou levantar a mão, mas ele tinha a sensação de que ela pesava uma tonelada.

- Levante-se! – ele ouviu um grunhido forte, mas naquele momento era tão difícil fazer qualquer movimento, embora não tivesse mais nenhuma centelha de esperança depois que seu plano falhou, ao menos queria pensar numa chance de sobreviver. – Eu disse levante-se! – Uma força desconhecida o levantou do chão, e Harry ficou no ar, sentindo-se como uma boneca de pano que apenas estava na vertical por ter a coluna presa a uma vara invisível. – Olhe!

Harry guiou os olhos na direção em que Voldemort apontava. Os dementadores haviam aberto caminho afastando-se para os lados, como uma cortina, e só nesse momento Harry notou que eles estavam no meio de um vale, largo e vazio, cercado por colinas arborizadas por todos os lados. Em uma delas... – ele forçou a vista – ele viu luzes brilhantes... Cortavam com ímpeto rumo ao céu.

Fumaça preta. Ele não tinha ideia do que isso poderia significar, mas no momento seguinte todas as dúvidas que o assaltaram desapareceram.

Sentiu os olhos frios e vermelhos de Voldemort olharem para ele e uma onda fria de terror correu em torno dele quando a boca sem lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso.

- Assim como eu esperava. Eles vieram atrás de você. Todos.

Harry sentiu como se o poder que o mantinha erguido, desaparecesse e ele caísse por muito, muito tempo, para o fundo de um nada terrível, esperando a colisão fatal ocorrer a qualquer minuto com o fundo.

- Todos os seus amigos queridos. Todos esses tolos que acreditam no poder do Garoto de Ouro, e eles esperam que seu sacrifício dê a você algum tempo para lidar comigo.

Não. É impossível. Impossível! Como é que eles...? Por quê? Como eles...? Foi Rony e Hermione? E os demais? Dumbledore descobriu...? Ele chamou a Ordem? Ministério? Poderia ter sido Dobby?

Um impacto súbito fez os pulmões de Harry parem de funcionar, e o frio apertou sua garganta, como um laço de aço, quando ele percebeu quem mais poderia estar lá.

"Severus!"

Não, ele não! Vão pegá-lo! Eles vão torturá-lo! Eles são muitos. Ele podia ver. Eles não tinham chance. Ninguém tinha a menor chance contra o exército. Iriam todos morrer!

Ele abriu a boca, ofegando em goles de ar, tentando acalmar o coração em pânico, quando ele olhou para as luzes distantes de feitiços, chegou em seus ouvidos, carregados pelo vento, ecos de sons de algumas centenas de gargantas.

- Eu sinto o seu medo. – Voldemort disse suavemente, arrastando lentamente as sílabas divertindo-se com o que via no rosto de Harry. – está rastejando no chão, sujo e fraco, devorando-o por dentro. Não importa o quanto você tente fingir ser destemido. Seu pobre coração carregado de sentimentos não é capaz de suportar o sofrimento dos outros e é por isso que eu sempre terei uma vantagem sobre você. Mas seu sacrifício é vão. Eles não vão encontrar você. Eles estão todos lá para lutar e morrer por você, um por um. E você vai sobreviver tempo suficiente para ver suas mortes. E quando tudo terminar, eu vou fazer uma pilha com seus corpos e porei fogo neles, e o cheio de seus corpos queimando vai cobrir toda a área.

- Chame-os! – Harry gritou desesperadamente tentando se livrar do poder que o retia erguido. – Eu vim até você! Você conseguiu o que queria! Vamos resolver isso entre nós!

Voldemort apenas riu. Harry teve a impressão de que esse riso cortava seu coração em pedaços.

- Meu caro Harry... – ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente quando sua risada morreu. – não posso expressar o imenso prazer que tenho em ajudá-lo.

O poder que retia Harry, desapareceu quando a varinha de Voldemort parou de apontar para ele e dirigiu-se para o chão. Harry caiu de joelhos apoiando-se com as mãos, olhando com horror o momento em que Voldemort pronunciava um encantamento longo e complicado fazendo chão começar a tremer e rachar.

- Infernus ad vobis. – concluiu movendo sua varinha fazendo uma onda invisível distorcer o espaço, penetrar no solo e correr como uma seta em direção ao céu iluminado por feitiços. Harry ouviu um grande estrondo que vibrava seus joelhos e parecia vindo da terra que, dividida ao meio, liberou um rugido de dor.

Isso tinha que parar! Tinha que detê-lo!

Imediatamente seus olhos encontraram sua varinha abandonada perto dele e, sem hesitar, atirou-se para ela. Ele agarrou-a, quase desabando quando as pernas fraquejaram debilitadas, e apontou-a para Voldemort, gritando com voz rouca:

- Scorpion Stimulus!

Voldemort levantou a cabeça no último momento, conseguiu erguer sua varinha, desviando o feitiço de Harry.

E Harry só pôde ver seus olhos vermelhos irritados e um raio igualmente vermelho correr em sua direção, antes que pudesse pegar uma respiração, recebeu um poderoso golpe no estômago que o jogou longe fazendo-o mergulhar no mundo da escuridão.

* * *

Ele ouviu gritos. Distantes, gritos cheios de dor que fez um frio penetrante correr através dele.

Algo se movia na escuridão. Ele viu sombras aladas que pareciam dançar no espaço, tentando atraí-lo para a escuridão, pegajosa e viscosa. Ele as viu estendendo as mãos para ele. Ele queria fugir para escapar delas, para sair dali, porque não podia suportar. Ele não sabia como denominá-las, mas eram assustadoras e caminhavam em direção a ele. E ele só queria se enrolar como uma bola e fingir que não estava lá. Talvez elas deixassem de notá-lo, e fossem embora... mas podiam sentir seus sentimentos. O desespero que sacudia seu corpo. O temor que apertava seu pescoço, diminuindo a respiração. Sentia uma mão gelada apertar seu coração, cravando suas garras tentando arrancá-lo dele. Ou esmagar.

Ele ouviu um grito. Um lamento comovente na escuridão. Mais uma vez ele estava sozinho, trancado em um armário entupido. Bateu na porta, arranhou, ele queria sair. Não queria ficar sozinho. Por que não abriam? Por que ninguém aparecia? Ele podia ouvir um riso através da porta. Dudley falando empolgado das suas bolachas crocantes favoritas. O cheiro invadiu vindo pelas frestas da porta, o estômago de Harry se contorceu involuntariamente. Ele estava com tanta fome. Ele seria capaz até de comer o pão velho e seco que tia Petúnia colocava num saco para ir ao parque alimentar os patos. Qualquer coisa que pudesse aliviar a fome de seu estômago que gemia.

De repente, outro grito perfurou a escuridão. A lembrança de uma luz verde. E um calor que o envolveu não permitindo que essa luz chegasse até ele. Envolvendo-o como um abraço.

"_- Cai fora, idiota..."_

Então, o abraço desapareceu. Ele permaneceu apenas no meio do frio, sentado no chão com as pernas encolhidas, olhando para a porta do armário.

Ele tinha falado sobre a tal luz.

E depois, e depois...

A escuridão foi tomando uma forma conhecida. Uma forma familiar. Um arrepio familiar. E mesmo que tivesse acabado de ser criada a partir da sombra escura... Ele estava sentindo o um abraço... Caloroso.

* * *

O retorno do meio da escuridão era como voltar a superfície depois de muito tempo debaixo da água. Houve um impacto repentino, como se Harry tivesse sido trazido à vida depois de haver sido privado dela. Seu corpo doía e latejava.

Ele tentou levantar a cabeça e olhar em volta, mas ele não foi capaz de se mover. Ele só podia mover os olhos piscando, tentando dissipar o nevoeiro que parecia cobrir toda a área. O mundo estava distorcido. Como se refletido em um espelho quebrado. E foi só quando Harry percebeu onde estava e o que tinha acontecido, que ele notou que os óculos tinha quebrado na queda.

Ainda podia ver acima dele, as sombras fantasmagóricas. Ele podia ouvir um zumbido no ouvido, sua cabeça latejava tanto que ele sentia que ia explodir. Ele tinha que mover-se com jeito...

Ele se sentiu estremecer quando sentiu algo frio deslizando ao longo de sua panturrilha. Com o maior esforço, virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e viu... Uma cobra enorme roçando molemente em suas pernas no solo.

- Se está acordado, pode finalmente dizer olá para a Nagini? – ouviu a voz pegajosa e sinistra de Voldemort.

Harry gemeu, moveu a cabeça um pouco mais para olhar o que estava por perto.

- Você me decepcionou, rapaz. Isso que você fez não foi inteligente.

Ele não tinha força para responder. O corpo todo doía. Ele queria apenas fechar os olhos e mergulhar de volta para a escuridão. E não sentir. Não saber de nada. Não ter certeza de nada.

Desaparecer.

- Você deve saber como terminam aqueles que tentam se opor a mim. Você é o único que tem sobrevivido até agora, mas nada será comparado ao que farei com você.

Harry fechou os olhos que estavam ardendo.

Por que Voldemort não o matava logo? Era o seu fim de qualquer jeito.

Em algum lugar na beira de sua consciência despedaçada, circulou a lembrança do pequeno frasco escondido em sua calça, mas ele estava muito fraco e muito dormente para tentar fazer qualquer coisa agora.

Ele só queria dormir. E não acordar mais.

Mas ele não podia... Tinha que levá-lo com ele, não importa o que aconteça... O frasco era a sua última chance. Mas por que ele não enfraqueceu com a faca...? Teria que beber a poção, pois uma faca umedecida não funcionava...? Ele tentou lembrar de alguma coisa, mas estava muito dormente. De qualquer modo, que importância tinha? Tudo havia falhado, ele não tinha chance. Todos iriam morrer, e ele não poderia salvá-los. Ele sentiu um desespero como se alguém apagasse todas as luzes num túnel, mergulhando-o num abismo de desespero, onde se podia ouvir distantes gritos lacerantes... Ouvia-os... E conhecia-os...

Dementadores.

Harry estava vagamente consciente de que eles só interagiam com ele. Sugando tudo até que não houvesse nada, exceto um desespero negro. Eles estavam muito perto...

Com grande dificuldade moveu os olhos que ardiam e viu a varinha apontada para ele jogando-o em um flamejante abismo. Ele ouviu palavras pronunciadas em voz baixa e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo foi desaparecendo, engolido pela escuridão.

E da escuridão... Emergiu mãos. Emergiam da terra, como se o mundo fosse aquela coisa. Garras, com pele enrugada e esverdeada ao longo, unhas amarelas e afiadas como navalhas. Pegou seus pés e mãos, mergulhando em sua pele tentando puxá-lo para a terra.

Harry tentou lutar, tentou fugir, mas eram muitas. Cravando em sua carne, rompendo a pele, rasgando a roupa, apertando o pescoço, estrangulando, arrancando seus cabelos. Empesteando de podridão e fedor de enxofre, coberto por gosma viscosa, pegajosa que caia de seus dedos quanto ele tentava afastar de seu rosto o ataque constante.

Mas eram muito fortes, estavam por toda a parte. O braço estava ferido, magoado e as unhas rasgavam por toda parte. Duas delas apertou seu pescoço com tanta força que lhe cortou o ar, ele não foi capaz de se livrar deles. Asfixiava buscando respirar ofegante, gritando desesperadamente:

"Severus!"

Ele tentou abrir o aperto, gritando, gritando com todas as suas forças, mas elas taparam apertando sua boca e ele só podia gemer e grunhir.

"Severus!"

Ouviu soar em seus ouvidos o seu próprio coração. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado lutando contra manchas brancas, que começaram a florescer diante de seus olhos por falta de ar, e então...

Ele estava bem ali, envolto em seu manto preto. Seu rosto estava escondido na sobra do cabelo, e Harry não podia vê-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Severus se inclinou sobre ele, e Harry tinha certeza que era o suficiente para tocá-lo, mas ele não podia alcançá-lo...

Sua cabeça girava, os pulmões latejavam dolorosamente, implorando pelo ar desejado e que lhes era negado. O corpo magro de Harry lutava, mas continuava parado, olhando para os olhos semicerrados da face de Severus.

Ele viu... viu algo tão bonito... Severus apenas olhava para ele, e então... Apenas estava ali.

Ele queria mover a mão. Tocar... Embora só um pedaço do seu manto. Ele estava tão perto...

Mas as mãos permaneciam paradas e duras. Muito difícil.

- Não tenha medo – ele sussurrou com a maior dificuldade, pronunciando estas palavras, com seu último suspiro.

Severus sorriu em resposta.

E Harry não viu mais nada. Foi envolvido por uma escuridão de impenetrável espessura.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

** Leila**, você tem razão, Snape está assustador nessa guerra, muito visceral. O momento da morte de Hermione foi tocante. Pelo menos, nesse momento Snape admitiu que ela era, de fato, brilhante. Fico feliz que você esteja relendo o Desiderium Intimum, também desejo que Ariel e Gobuss possam nos presentear com novas criações literárias geniais como essa.

**Renata**, acredito que a maioria das pessoas que leram a postagem de número 82 devoraram aceleradamente as linhas em busca do paradeiro de Harry, eu também fiz isso, mas algo já no início me dizia que ainda não seria nesse capítulo que Ariel e Gobbus iriam nos colocar no centro do furacão, ainda iram nos mostrar as bordas do cataclismo bruxo. Tivemos mais dos dramas e pontos de vista dos personagens secundários nele, como você observou bem. Compreendo sua frustração, mas acredito que as autoras desejaram realizar um desfoque para deixar o capítulo 67 mais impactante. É aquele famoso passeio na periferia de uma cena trágica antes de voltar com força total para o ponto de impacto.

Concordo com você em relação a Ron, ele foi mesmo um tanto "desalmado" abandonando o esforço de procurar pelo amigo, mas ele apenas nos mostrou o que acorre durante uma guerra: tudo perde sentido, e as reações mais improváveis ganham campo.

Entendo a sua reação com a morte de Hermione, eu tive que ler várias vezes o texto original para ter certeza que eu tinha compreendido direito e, sim, eu tinha compreendido muito bem, mas só para garantir, eu ainda verifiquei a reação das leitoras polonesas e falei com as autoras (eu não queria cometer um erro tão grave), e não sobrou dúvidas, Hermione havia morrido mesmo! Uma pena...

**Ana Scully Rickman**, compreendo o seu espírito de leitura nas primeiras páginas do capítulo anterior, quando a gente está com muita ansiedade para encontrar logo uma determinada cena ou informação, sai devorando tudo meio que sem degustar direito. Eu também nunca imaginei que as autoras fossem matar Hermione, juro que fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, li o texto original repetidas vezes para ter certeza de que eu não havia compreendido mal... mas eu não tinha... era verdade. A ficha demorou muito para cair. Gente, Hermione não podia morrer! Harry certamente vai se sentir muito mal ao saber que a melhor amiga morreu tentando encontrá-lo...

Pensei que o capítulo anterior fosse terminar com a morte da nossa adorável Luna, eu penso que a maioria das pessoas que estão lendo essa fic, já estava se preparando para essa cena, mesmo torcendo para que ela não ocorresse. Então, quanto tudo parecia perdido para Luna, ela conseguiu se safar com aquele pingente que deve ter sido dado por sereianos, já que o som agudo, da forma como fora descrito e sentido pelos personagens próximos, se encaixa muito bem com a descrição do canto de sereianos.

**Mulamxd**, Snape está muito intenso nesses capítulos, não é mesmo? Estou gostando muito disso também. A guerra descrita por Ariel e Gobuss tem de fato nos passado uma imagem viva do terror que um campo de batalha espalha. Eu fiquei tão pasma com a morte de Hermione que nem consegui chorar na hora, demorou muito para a ficha cair. Estamos juntas na torcida para que Severus salve Harry e possa viver junto a ele.

**Eloisa**, fico muito feliz por você ter gostado tanto do Desiderium Intimum, e mais feliz ainda por você ter vindo fazer parte do quadro de comentários. Desiderium é fascinante mesmo, não é? Espero poder contar com mais participações suas.

**Hilary Snape Potter**, você tem razão, Desiderium Intimum ficará na história da literatura Snarry.


	84. Chapter 84

**68 O mundo está em seus olhos**

Sua mente estava sendo cravada por pinças, travava uma luta buscando alguma coisa que pudesse aliviar o seu sofrimento, mas não podia lidar com aquilo, o sentimento era tão forte, não podia... Se libertar. Precisava se livrar desse peso, nem que fosse por um curto espaço de tempo. Alguém sempre tinha que ser... O culpado.

- Você a matou, seu filho da puta! Você estava do lado dela! – gritou Ron, encarando Severus com um olhar que há muito tempo já estava rumando rapidamente para um perigoso quadro de insanidade e loucura.

Jorge, Fred e Greg olhavam chocados para Ron. Gina congelou, olhando para seu irmão como se de repente ele tivesse começado a falar em outra língua. Pareciam atores colocados no palco de um teatro que, de repente, notam que um deles decidiu mudar completamente o cenário. E se não agissem rapidamente, toda a peça seria arruinada. Severus observou encarando calmamente os seus olhos que ardiam de ódio, com a expressão de quem assistia uma apresentação dirigida por um louco.

Ron esquadrinhou o chão com seus olhos injetados de sangue e, antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, ele correu em direção a sua varinha, voltando-se para Severus e lanchando-lhe um feitiço paralisante no corpo.

Mas Severus não teve nenhum problema em desviar o feitiço que ricocheteou e assobiou próximo ao senhor Weasley. A menina gritou agachando-se imediatamente no chão, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos. Fred e Jorge correram para cima de seu irmão, um agarrando sua cintura e outro tentando arrancar sua varinha.

- O que você está fazendo, Ron?

Mas o rapaz parecia completamente inacessível. Ele virou-se para eles e acertou uma cotovelada no estômago de um dos irmãos, e com o punho fechado acertou o rosto do segundo e, em seguida, apontou a varinha para Severus gritando desesperadamente:

- Reducto!

O homem rapidamente desviou o feitiço e lançou um feitiço desarmante no rapaz, acertando-o bem no peito, o jogado a poucos metros de onde estava. Weasley caiu de costas e um gemido alto escapou de sua boca.

Fred e Jorge correram para junto dele quase que imediatamente, agarrando-o pelas mãos e pressionando-o no chão de modo a impossibilitar que ele levantasse.

- Ron, pare com isso. Você ficou louco? – disse um deles limpando com a manga da camisa o sangue que escorria do seu nariz quebrado.

- Não façam isso! Soltem-me! Eu sei de tudo! – Ron gritou, se debatendo tentando fugir. – Ele matou um Auror! Eu vi isso! Tenho certeza de que ele a matou também! Ele é um traidor! Um assassino vagabundo!

Fred e Jorge congelaram e viraram a cabeça. Severus podia sentir vários pares de olhos assustados em sua direção.

Que maravilha, era só o que estava faltando...

- Isso é verdade? – Fred Weasley perguntou, soltando seu irmão, levantando-se do chão e olhando para Snape com ar desconfiado.

Severus olhou em volta. Ele viu várias varinhas erguidas. Todos os Weasley e o menino da Corvinal estavam lado a lado, apontando para ele.

Como eram ingratos, criaturas estúpidas! Devia ter fugido dali tão logo tivessem aparecido. Os Weasley sempre trazem problemas. Ele não queria perder tempo explicando nada para eles. Não podia perder tempo com batalhas inúteis.

- Gina, venha aqui – Greg sussurrou com cautela e só quando o olhar de Snape caiu na menina de cabelos vermelhos que se erguia do chão olhando para ele com olhos incrédulos, ele fez uso do seu instinto predador treinado por anos. Saltou para ela, rapidamente agarrando-a pelo pescoço e apontando-lhe a varinha junto a sua cabeça.

- Deixe-a em paz! – gritou Greg, apertando ainda mais sua mão trêmula na varinha.

- Seu eu fosse vocês, abaixaria logo essas varinhas inúteis, a menos que desejem colocar sua irmã em perigo – ele sussurrou olhando os rostos mergulhados em absoluta surpresa.

- Eu disse que ele era um traidor! Um maldito filho da puta! – Ron gritou, apontando para Snape com tanta ferocidade, como se desejasse cremá-lo só com o olhar.

Fred e Jorge pareciam divididos entre o desejo de lançar-se em Snape, mesmo com os punhos nus se necessário, e a necessidade de manter a irmã em segurança.

- Deixe que ele a liberte – disse Fred, levantando a mão esquerda em um gesto de rendição, baixando a varinha ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, ele vai matá-la! Assim como matou Hermione! – Ron exclamou movendo um passo a frente.

- Ron, acalme-se e abaixe a maldita varinha! – Jorge resmungou indo na direção do irmão, mas nesse momento, vários gritos e pronúncias de feitiços chegaram aos seus ouvidos fazendo surgir um clarão que cortava o ar, logo após um vulto atravessou a névoa de luz e gritos, era a senhora Molly Weasley.

- Fred, Jorge! Eu disse para vocês não se desviarem! – Molly exclamou, correndo na direção de seus filhos. Seu casaco estava enlameado e rasgado, como se a bruxa tivesse atravessado arbustos espinhosos. – Sabem por quanto tempo estive procurando por vocês? Ron! Merlin seja louvado por eu tê-lo encontrado! Onde está sua...? – Seus olhos inquietos caíram sobre Severus que recuava lentamente. – Severus, o que você está fazendo? - perguntou numa voz encharcada de espanto, ao mesmo tempo em que o marido apontava a varinha na direção de Snape. Aparentemente muitas coisas tinham acontecido.

- Liberte nossa filha, Severus – disse ele bruscamente.

Severus apertou o pescoço de sua refém, puxando-a para trás e dando mais um passo. A menina gemeu de dor.

- Um dos seus cãezinhos me atacou. Daqui para frente, sugiro que você os mantenha na coleira, ou destroçarei todos.

- Não ameace meus filhos! – Molly Weasley sussurrou, levantando a sua varinha ao lado de seu marido.

"Severus..."

A princípio, Severus quis virar a cabeça para buscar a fonte desse chamado, era uma voz quente, mas muito rapidamente se deteve. Ele não pode perder a vigilância. Até mesmo nesse momento. Mesmo que...

"Severus..."

Merlin, como ele queria responder-lhe. Tinha que suportar. Estava se aproximando, estava cada vez mais perto...

- Severus! – a voz aguda do senhor Weasley quebrou o calor, puxando-o de volta ao campo de batalha coberto de corpos.

- Afaste-se – sussurrou indo mais para trás, e antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer gesto, o ar ficou cheio de maldições e fumaça flutuando.

Os Weasley se espalharam, saltando e atirando feitiços e maldições em direção às figuras escuras que surgiam na neblina, mas Molly Weasley não parecia ver nada, exceto sua filha. Mas Severus não ia se livrar de sua refém. Podia deixá-la fugir, ou levá-la consigo, eles podiam segui-lo. Era melhor mantê-la junto a si, ao menos teria algum tipo de proteção.

Um feitiço ricocheteou perto dele, moveu-se pegando a varinha da mão da menina.

- Imperius – sussurrou, forçando a cabeça dela para trás.

Os movimentos dela foram abrandando, foi endurecendo e ficou sem se mover. Então ele devolveu-lhe a varinha.

- Impedimenta! – Gritou Molly, quando ela coseguiu abater um Comensal da morte, para avançar em sua direção.

Snape ergueu a varinha para desviar, mas Gina foi mais rápida:

- Protego!

O feitiço de sua mãe ricocheteou de seu alvo e Severus tinha certeza que não ia se esquecer da expressão chocada e horrorizada que Molly Weasley estampou na face.

- Boa menina – disse ironicamente torcendo os lábios e colocando-se longe do alcance de qualquer um. Antes de desaparecerem numa nuvem de fumaça, ele viu mais quatro Comensais da Morte atacarem os Weasley. – Siga-me.

A fumaça servia de grande cobertura. Ele sabia que iria demora algum tempo até os Weasley conseguirem lidar com os Comensais da Morte e começarem a segui-lo. Além disso, ele duvidava que, nessas circunstâncias, eles pudessem encontrá-lo.

Ele olhou para a grifinória ruiva que corria ao lado dele.

Em específico, ele tinha a filha deles como escudo humano, poderia mandá-la fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Ele sabia que não adiantaria sair parando cada Comensal da Morte e perguntar se sabiam onde estava Malfoy, é claro que esbarraria com muitos que tentariam arrebentar com ele, mas inquirir-lhes seria tão inútil quanto perguntar-lhes sobre o paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas. Ele precisava encontrar alguém de um escalão superior. E fazê-lo falar.

Belatriz, Greyback e Nott estavam mortos. Quem restava?

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Yaxley!

"Eu acho que sei onde posso encontrá-lo..."

Ele olhou para um brilho luminoso que se levantava diante dele e foi em sua direção. A cada passo, o ar ficava mais quente e a fumaça mais densa.

De vez em quando, eles esbarravam em um grupo de bruxos e Aurores, mas Severus cada vez mais afundava na fumaça com sua refém a acompanhá-lo.

- Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Droga, precisava se esconder dos Aurores, correu para um pequeno grupo de grifinórias e lufa-lufas. Ele reconheceu o rosto surpreso de Lilá Brown e Ana Abbott, mas não teve tempo de parar. Correu entre eles, rosnando para eles:

- Saiam daqui!

O calor se tornou mais e mais irritante. Os aurores ao redor não impediam o número crescente de encapuzados ao redor e Severus tinha que realmente ter cuidado em evitá-los não permitindo ser detectado. Embora Weasley estivesse se provando muito útil a este respeito, desviando quase toda maldição que circulava ao redor deles como um fiel, eficiente, pequeno e agressivo filhote de cão que arreganha os dentes para quem quer que tente ameaçá-lo.

Seria muito mais fácil se eles acreditassem que Snape está do seu lado, mas depois que o Lorde das Trevas lhes contou coisas sobre ele, foi sua condenação, e por isso era quase impossível ser recebido de modo amigável, para não mencionar que a cada passo ouvia cada vez mais alto, um barulho constante, como um som provindo de um furacão. Uma mistura de gritos retumbantes de maldições seguidas por alaridos de sofrimento.

E o fogo. Ele podia vê-lo mais claramente. Consumia tudo pela frente, deixando para trás terra arrasada e corpos de Comensais da Morte carbonizados. Mas o que ele viu quando a fumaça se dissipou de repente liberando-o de suas entranhas, superou suas expectativas.

Ele viu uma horda de formas vestidas de preto, em torno de uma figura solitária com uma túnica azul brilhante no alto de uma colina compacta. Eles não podiam se aproximar por causa do vendaval de chamas rugentes que queimavam em torno como um casulo mortal em torno do diretor que queimava qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto. Eles tentavam quebrar a roda incendiária. O solo ao redor estava cheio de cadáveres meio queimados, enchendo o ar com cheiro fétido de podridão e enxofre.

Essa visão acabou por ser para muitos Comensais da Morte, uma prova do poder de Dumbledore. – O único bruxo de quem o Lorde das Trevas tinha medo. Mas, para muitos, acabou sendo a última visão de suas vidas.

Severus olhou em volta.

Alguns Comensais da Morte que escaparam das chamas conjuradas pelo diretor, tentavam se proteger dos ataques de Aurores. Severus também viu seus corpos mortos deitados entre os corpos queimados.

Eles podiam atacá-lo se ele tentasse se aproximar. Mas ele não tinha outra escolha. Ele tinha apenas... – Olhou para a menina que estava ao seu lado – eles não podem ter dúvidas quanto às suas intenções.

Com a mão livre ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos, puxando-a para junto de si e colocando-a na sua frente como um escudo, colocando sua varinha na cabeça dela.

- Pare! – ouviu a voz de Rowle.

Muito bem. Não teria muito problema com esses idiotas.

- Abaixe essa varinha Rowle. Estou procurando Yaxley. Os Aurores estão atrás de mim. Eles descobriram que estou do lado de vocês e estão tentando me matar.

Ele observou a expressão de indecisão conflitante no rosto do Comensal da Morte.

- Por que você precisa dessa vadia? – perguntou apontando para Gina de pé na frente dele.

- Proteção. – Respondeu Severus. – Não tenho tempo para explicar para você. Onde ele está?

Os olhos do Comensal da Morte afundaram nos olhos de Severus procurando algum rastro de falsidade, então encarou Gina e, em seguida, fitou a parede de fumaça atrás deles.

- À esquerda. – o Comensal da Morte murmurou. – mas se você estiver tramando algo... – Ele deu um passo para frente arreganhando sua boca desdentada, como que para morder. – Deve estar louco para andar sozinho entre todos nós.

- Tão louco quanto você? – Severus perguntou apontando com os lábios contraídos de zombaria no rumo de Dumbledore.

Quando passou por Rowle, concluiu que o homem não compreendeu completamente sua resposta. Mas logo deixou de prestar atenção nele quando, na borda da parede de fumaça surgiram várias silhuetas de bruxos.

Severus rapidamente seguiu em frente, ainda segurando a garota na frente dele.

O vortex de calor ameaçava quase furar sua pele quando o homem passou por trás dos Comensais que tentavam avançar contra Dumbledore, procurando algum sinal do cabelo característico de Yaxley.

Até agora o plano parecia ser óbvio e claro, mas ainda faltava um elemento final para ajudá-lo a convencer aqueles animais sedentos de sangue de que estava do seu lado. Algo que os convencesse de uma vez por todas, de modo que ninguém ficasse em seu caminho rumo ao encontro de Potter.

O tempo estava se esgotando. Severus podia quase senti-lo fluir por entre seus dedos. Encontrar Yaxley poderia levar vários minutos, e atacá-lo abertamente no meio de tantos Comensais da Morte para tirar-lhe a informação que queria, era algo equivalente ao suicídio.

Ele tinha que... Ajudá-los.

Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o diretor. Severus podia sentir o poder irradiando dele. A varinha de Dumbledore dançava produzindo amplos círculos, lançando no ar línguas rugentes de fogo. Enquanto o diretor estivesse rodeado pelo Fogo Maldito, ninguém poderia machucá-lo. E ninguém sabia como pará-lo.

Ele olhou em volta vendo os rostos dos Comensais da Morte casa vez mais irritados.

Ele precisava de algo que pudesse impedir o giro daquele círculo mortal. Algo que pudesse ser colocado na engrenagem e então poder assistir tudo desmoronando.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram com profunda e espessa escuridão, sua mão forte apertou o cabelo vermelho.

"acho que tenho algo parecido com isso..."

Seu olhar procurou pela cabeça loira de Yaxley. Moveu-se para frente, puxando Weasley consigo.

- Olá, Yaxley – disse ele, aproximando-se depois de passar por um homem coberto de sangue. – parece-me que você tem um pequeno problema aqui.

- Severus... – a boca do Comensal da Morte esticou-se num sorriso zombeteiro. – Não, por favor... Surpreendentemente, você ainda está vivo, por que todo mundo que...

- Eu tenho vários talentos. – Severus disse calmamente olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Por que você está aqui? Você sabe que basta uma palavra minha e todos irão levar você numa bandeja para o Lorde das Trevas.

Severus manteve o olhar cortante.

- Mas se o que o Lorde das Trevas deseja obter de mim, estiver perdido para sempre... Bem, eu não gostaria de estar na pele daquele que o privar do que quer.

Algo cintilou nos olhos cinza de Yaxley.

- Então me diga, por que não devo matá-lo e entregar seu corpo a ele?

- Tente. – Severus disse calmamente. – se você está tão certo de que o Lorde das Trevas irá recompensá-lo por ter matado a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo a ter de Potter o que quer, desejo-lhe sorte. Nós dois sabemos que você não pode me matar. – Severus sussurrou, pisando um pouco mais perto. – Não foram essas as ordens recebidas.

- Mas podemos fazê-lo implorar pela morte. – disse e Snape viu a varinha de Yaxley fazer um gesto em torno fazendo que os outros Comensais da Morte respondessem imediatamente a ordem não-verbal de Yaxley.

- Diga-me. – Severus sussurrou ainda mais baixo, com voz quase de pedra. – Se você se acha tão bem informado... Você acha que eu estaria arriscando minha vida por aqui se eu não estivesse do seu lado? – Ele sentiu hesitação. Excelente. – Você acha que eu estaria me aproximando desse velho estúpido sem um escudo humano? Você conhece a Weasley? É filha de um deles.

O olhar de Yaxley moveu-se para o olhar fixo da menina que encarava o nada. Nesse momento um Comensal da Morte saiu detrais de um grupo, adiantou-se e inclinou-se para o ouvido de Yaxley. Severus o reconheceu. Estava acompanhando Nott, mas quando eles foram atacados por Aurores e Nott foi morto, ele fugiu do campo de batalha, juntamente com aqueles que permaneceram vivos.

Merlin, se ele tivesse ficado do lado errado...

Mais uma vez sentiu o olhar penetrante de Yaxley.

- Vamos dizer que eu acredito em você o suficiente para não surpreendê-lo de imediato e você tem a chance de apresentar os seus argumentos... – a voz masculina e rouca sussurrou, movendo-se mais um passo empurrando-lhe um olhar gelado. – O que você quer?

- Um pouco de informação. Em troca de um favor. – disse Severus. – Você pode dizer-me onde está Malfoy. E eu me livrarei de seu pequeno problema...

O olhar do homem fixou-se na parede rotativa de fogo que circulava em torno de Dumbledore, e um bufo divertido escapou de sua boca.

- Como você pode fazer isso? Veja. – fez um gesto com a mão. – Muitos de nós não foram nem sequer capazes de chegar perto dele, e você quer detê-lo sozinho? Não me faça rir. Você acha que eu não conheço você, Severus? Você sempre foi uma cobra traiçoeira, mas só um louco poderia pensar em acreditar em tal absurdo.

- Eu não vou enfrentá-lo. – Severus disse calmamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos penetrantes. – apenas me dê um tempo livre, diga a todos que os ataques estão suspensos.

Ele viu as sobrancelhas claras do homem enrugarem-se em desânimo. Quase sentiu seus pensamentos conflitantes, formando um eco em círculos no topo de sua mente.

Muitas vezes se perguntou por que tantas pessoas que foram espertas o suficiente para subir tão alto, se mostravam tão desatentas quanto aos princípios básicos da Oclumência, pondo seus pensamentos para cima, como pinturas e afrescos na galeria, assim, condenando-se... A queda.

Severus sabia qual era a decisão de Yaxley antes mesmo de o homem abrir a boca.

- Tente... – Sussurrou em seu rosto. – Experimente todos os truques, e os pedaços de seu corpo irão decorar toda a área.

Ele se virou para o Comensal da Morte mais próximo e deu-lhe orientação para ser espalhada para todos.

As silhuetas escuras de pé ao redor dele se afastaram para que ele pudesse se mover.

Severus olhou para o diretor cercado pela barreira de fogo. Um homem foi rotacionado para trás, então Severus pode ver um Comensal da Morte cair aos seus pés.

Dumbledore... Na verdade, conhecia muito bem o diretor depois de todos esses anos. Ele era capaz de fazer seus olhos penetrarem em áreas muito escuras, poderia colocá-lo quase nu. Mas ele se esquecia de uma coisa. Que quando nos concentramos muito na observação, não podemos deixar de notar que estamos sendo cuidadosamente monitorados.

Dumbledore era um manipulador. A liderança o deixou cego, fazendo-o usar sem pestanejar qualquer um para poder vencer.

Os lábios de Severus se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio.

Na verdade, ambos são parecidos.

Mas com uma diferença significativa...

Ele inclinou-se para o ouvido de Weasley que estava de pé na frente dele, apontando o vulto vestido de azul e sussurrou impiedosamente:

- Corra para ele.

Dumbledore nunca tinha sido um assassino.

A menina começou a correr. Os Comensais da Morte se afastaram, olhando com surpresa a pequena figura, solitária, indo direto para a conflagração.

Ele nunca teve sangue de uma pessoa inocente em suas mãos. Ele não olhou para olhos suplicantes morrendo.

Não. Os outros não olhavam acusatoriamente para ele.

Aproximando-se da parede de fogo, Gina levantou os braços involuntariamente tentando afastar o calor pungente.

O fogo atacou, mordendo seu braço esquerdo e absorvendo metade de seu rosto e, em seguida um penetrante grito rasgou de sua boca. Dumbledore virou-se abruptamente. E nesse mesmo momento a conflagração atacou, atravessando-a com suas garras, e de repente um silêncio denso perpassou o corpo da menina quando o corpo mole caiu no chão, Dumbledore parecia chocado.

- Avada Kedavra!

O rugido ensurdecedor de dezenas de gargantas e o clarão verde que fluiu por todos os lados, fez com que os olhos de Severus se obscurecessem momentaneamente, mas pôde ver perfeitamente quando uma maldição atingiu o corpo azul-folheado, batendo-lhes uma após a outra, como se não fosse nada mais além de um fantoche suspenso por cordas, contraindo-se espasmodicamente entre os dedos da morte.

Severus abaixou a mão enquanto um rugido de triunfo ecoou pelos ares. Seus olhos negros observavam o corpo do diretor estendido no chão.

Ele devia sentir satisfação pelo triunfo. Talvez até mesmo alívio.

Mas não sentia nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Não, não, Severus! Eu estou impressionado! – a voz triunfante de Yaxley afastou seu olhar do que restava do corpo do diretor. Os Comensais da Morte em volta começavam a discutir sobre caçar e destruir o mais breve possível o resto do exército de Dumbledore. – Eu sempre me perguntei por que o Lorde das Trevas o tratava como seu braço direito. Acredito que finalmente eu obtive uma resposta.

Severus lhe deu um olhar frio e controlado.

- Onde está Malfoy? – perguntou friamente.

Yaxley suspirou, observando-o atentamente.

- Verdade seja dita, eu não entendi por que o Lorde das Trevas disse a ele para ficar sentado num lugar, enquanto nós tivemos que expor nossas bundas. – disse ele apontando para os corpos queimados que os cercavam. – e depois ir até Potter... – Severus sentiu o pulso acelerar, mas ele não deixou passar nenhum sinal disso, nem mesmo uma única contração de músculo. – Ele sempre teve uma estranha obsessão por ele. Vê aquele monte? - O Comensal da Morte apontou em direção a uma colina à direita deles. – Logo atrás dele, cerca de um quilômetro de distância, tem uma árvore solitária. Malfoy está lá para se encontrar com você logo após a batalha. Mas segundo observo... – Seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo de Dumbledore e sua boca se contorceu num sorriso zombeteiro -... Já é depois da batalha.

Severus o assistiu partir. Em menos de um minuto, na clareia, havia apenas ele e um corpo morto. Ele olhou o vapor que subia do chão queimado em volta.

Ele a encontrou. Ela estava deitada de pernas abertas, movia o corpo levemente. Lentamente, aproximou-se e olhou para baixo.

Metade do rosto e do corpo, indo do pescoço até a cintura estava profundamente queimado. Não era possível distinguir olho esquerdo. O direito estava aberto e olhando para o céu, com profunda expressão de dor em silêncio angustiado. O fogo também queimou suas cordas vocais, pois sua boca estava aberta, mas nenhum som escapava dela. Mas era suficiente para Severus poder ouvir um grito provindo de sua mente.

Ele colocou as mãos em suas vestes e tirou um dos frascos que carregava. Ele desarrolhou-o, se inclinou sobre ela e derramou a sua poção Morpheus na boca aberta. O grito mental diminuiu, e as vibrações do corpo foram diminuindo até relaxar. A mente entrou em coma.

Se ela for encontrada rápido o suficiente, teria uma chance de sobreviver.

Severus sentou-se e observou a fumaça subir lentamente. A balança havia se inclinado em direção aos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Ele podia ver formas escuras se movendo por todos os lados e o clarão de suas maldições sendo arremessadas.

Se alguém sobreviver para encontrá-la...

O rosto de Severus afiou-e, seus olhos encobriram-se com escuridão, absorvendo toda a luz. Ele franziu os lábios e lentamente se virou para sair, mas nesse momento seus ouvidos captaram um som tumultuoso semelhante a uma manada de búfalos correndo em alta velocidade. Severus olhou para cima e viu um exército de centauros, adentrando a colina e convergindo direto para o campo de batalha bem no meio das figuras vestidas de preto. O céu foi invadido por diferentes setas coloridas e clarões de feitiços.

Mas antes que os dois exércitos se misturassem entre si, Severus virou a cabeça para trás e olhou em direção a colina indicada por Yaxley.

Não importava quem ganharia essa guerra sem sentido. Isso não teria absolutamente nenhum efeito.

Quando sua vitória poderia ter apenas um único sabor.

Baunilha com um toque de chocolate.

* * *

A árvore era baixa e sombria. De longe parecia uma mão preta saindo da terra, com garras longas e afiadas. Isenta de folhas e com larga coroa espalhada, parecia apenas uma sombra estranha. Como se o sangue de todos aqueles que morreram naquela noite se infiltrasse no solo, envenenando as raízes de todas as plantas que haviam crescido na área, transformando-as em algo que poderia a qualquer momento ganhar vida e agarrar suas pernas com os ramos úmidos e sugar-lhe toda a coragem e energia.

E ao pé dessa árvore singular, naquele lugar em particular, havia uma figura solitária. Seus longos cabelos loiros balançavam ao vento, enquanto ele encarava Severus que se aproximava.

Lucius Malfoy, mesmo em um lugar como aquele, não desistia dos seus sapatos envernizados e da capa de veludo suntuosa. Estava como se apenas esperando para poder percorrer o campo de batalha coalhado de cadáveres dos inimigos derrotados, logo que a batalha chegasse ao fim, quando chegasse o momento de ele realizar a sua tarefa. Uma tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas criou para ele, e que certamente não incluía estar procurando por aquele que há muito tempo deveria estar morto entre os outros traidores, estava ali para esperar sua chegada, ele iria até ele. E deveria está em muito bom estado.

A varinha estava em sua mão antes mesmo de pensar no gesto, puxou-a para fora.

Severus viu isso de longe, mas ele não precisava puxar a sua. Ele a tinha na mão o tempo todo.

Ele não ia negociar. Ele não ia tentar uma boa conversa com ele. Ele tinha apenas um objetivo. E se Malfoy é o único que sabe o caminho para obter o que deseja, Severus iria encontrar uma maneira de arrancar isso dele. Nem que fosse a única coisa que Malfoy fosse capaz de fazer antes de cair aniquilado aos seus pés. Mas Severus não estava indo em sua direção para passar apenas. Ele sabia que apenas um deles seria capaz de sair de pé desse encontro.

Eles pararam em frente um do outro, varinhas apontadas mutuamente, um contra o outro. Seus olhos se estreitaram e cada músculo do seu corpo ficou tenso, preparando-se para lançar uma maldição ante o mais leve movimento, até mesmo o mais inesperado por parte do adversário.

Os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy pareciam brilhar com algo frio e mais obscuro do que qualquer outro olhar que Severus viu até esse momento. E Severus sabia o que era. Algo que superava o medo da ira do Lorde das Trevas ou o primitivo desejo de assassinato. Algo que dava muito mais poder do que poderia ser previsto.

- Você me procura, Severus? – Malfoy disse calmamente, colocando um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

Severus não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele franziu a testa e sussurrou ameaçadoramente:

- Lucius, você tem ciência de que usar tais comentários patéticos antes de um duelo é um sinal de pânico?

Seus olhos cinzentos brilharam, e Lucius apertou sua varinha mais forte na mão.

- Eu não sei como você conseguiu chegar até aqui, mas sua estrada termina aqui. – disse ele colocando uma dica de suas intenções em palavras cheias de veneno. – agora me dê a poção.

Os lábios de Severus se cotorceram um pouco, como se Lucius surpreendentemente houvesse dito uma boa piada.

- Você sabe que eu não irei lhe entregar. Você vai ter que me levar até o Lorde das Trevas para que eu dê a ele. Esta é a sua única opção, caso contrário, não verá nem sequer o frasco.

- Há apenas um lugar onde eu gostaria de vê-lo. Eu simplesmente não posso te levar até lá. A sepultura. – Lucius disse olhando com ódio para Severus. – Você se lembra da minha promessa?

- Como eu poderia me esquecer... – Severus respondeu friamente apertando o cabo de sua varinha. – E você Lucius, lembra-se de como termina aqueles que atravessam meu caminho?

Funcionou. Os olhos cinzentos foram tomados por uma devastadora onda de frio.

Excelente. Ele devia provocar, levá-lo a uma perda do seu autocontrole. Malfoy deve atacar primeiro. Caso contrário, tudo estará arruinado.

- Você se acha tão astuto? – Lucius disse suavemente. – De que valem suas habilidades insignificantes se são incapazes de lidar com o poder real? Deixe eu lhe dizer uma coisa, Severus. Quando Tom se livrou de você, ele me escolheu para ser seu braço direito. E me contou tudo. Sobre como transava com Potter, e o que fazia com ele. E sobre como você falhou. E o fato de o Exército de Dumbledore ter chegado aqui logo depois do garoto ter aparecido e o fato de você estar tão determinado a chegar até mim, prova uma única coisa... Você realmente é um traidor. – Ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse a reação de Severus, mas ele apenas continuou encarando-o com uma carranca desprovida de qualquer sensação, completamente indiferente às suas palavras. – Como esse pobre rapaz conseguiu envolvê-lo de modo a fazer você trair o Lorde das Trevas e a todos nós, e se permitir afundar... Sem poder ser recuperado. Mas isso não tem mais importância. Potter está morto e eu espero que ele tenha agonizado uma longa agonia. Pena que não pôde ouvir seus gritos desesperados "Severus! Ajude-me! Não aguento mais, dói tanto!" Ele foi torturado e se debateu desesperado, chamando por você, mas você não veio em seu socorro. Você nunca mais vai vê-lo. Morreu como um ser patético, criatura choramingante como ele é.

O rosto de Severus não moveu nem mesmo um único músculo. Seu rosto era uma máscara de pedra, e seus olhos queimavam gélidos. Toda a sua atitude expressava apenas um domínio absoluto e só uma veia pulsando em sua testa traía suas emoções furiosas.

Quando a reação esperada não veio, uma decepção raivosa apareceu no rosto de Malfoy.

Ele escolheu a mesma estratégia, mas esqueceu com quem estava lidando...

- Boa tentativa. – Severus disse calmamente, dominando sua voz. – Eu não vim para discutir. Eu tenho a poção. Sei que sabe perfeitamente que eu não a darei a você voluntariamente. Eu, por minha vez, sei perfeitamente bem que você está disposto até mesmo a quebrar as ordens do Lorde das Trevas para vingar a morte da sua esposa e a loucura de seu filho. Tudo que estou fazendo aqui é esperando o momento em que iremos duelar. Você sabe que eu não vou desistir, mas você também não quer ceder. O que nos leva a um impasse, ou seja, um de nós terá que, eventualmente, parar.

Um sorriso cruel surgiu no rosto de Malfoy.

- Você está, no entanto, se esquecendo de uma coisa, Severus. Algo que é a minha vantagem aqui. Se você me matar, nunca saberá como chegar a Potter. Qualquer um de nós pode morrer nesse duelo, mesmo assim, eu prevalecerei.

Os olhos de Severus se estreitaram fazendo lembrar duas fendas cheias de trevas.

- E você acha que é por isso que ainda está respirando? Aparentemente você esqueceu que matar o inimigo não é a única maneira de vencer. Quando eu extrair de você todas as informações que desejo, terei muito prazer em fazê-lo se juntar ao seu filho. – disse dando um passo na direção dele. – Mas não vai vê-lo em seus pesadelos. Ah, não... Lucius, você tem medos completamente diferentes, não é? Conheço todos eles e não hesitarei em usá-los.

O rosto de Malfoy ficou um pouco pálido, mas muito rapidamente se dominou.

- Oh, não, Severus. É você quem vai pagar por todos os seus atos hoje. Você vai pagar por tudo que me causou, por todos os erros que cometeu contra mim.

- Você pagou pelo seu maior erro. – Severus olhou sugestivamente para a mão esquerda de Lucius, o lugar onde havia a Marca Negra. – Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

O rosto de Malfoy se torceu dolorosamente e Severus sabia que as ondas de ódio que se acumulavam nos olhos cinzentos de Lucius iriam romper a barragem de controle, então tudo derramou e da garganta de Lucius um alto e agudo grito escapou.

- LACRIMA!

- Protego Máxima! – Severus exclamou se protegendo contra o clarão ofuscante lançado pela maldição de Malfoy.

O forte escudo mágico trincou como vidro quebrado sob a pressão da força do feitiço embebido pelo desejo de vingança.

Severus tropeçou e deu alguns passos para trás, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, quando exatamente no mesmo momento, um rugido ensurdecedor saltou da garganta de Lucius.

- Avada Kedavra!

Ele não coseguiu se equilibrar para ser capaz de se esquivar ou pular. O raio verde da maldição atingiu Severus com força ferroviária, jogando seu corpo para cima fazendo seu corpo rodopiar várias vezes no ar, antes de atingir o chão de cara para ele.

Houve um silêncio ensurdecedor. Tudo parou, congelou completamente, tudo ficou imóvel, como se até o vento estivesse com medo de chegar perto, da silhueta cercada de preto deitada no chão.

Lucius abaixou a varinha, seus olhos estavam bem abertos olhando para o corpo imóvel. Parecia que ele não podia acreditar no que havia feito. Mas muito rapidamente a surpresa congelada em seu rosto começou a derreter, sendo substituída por uma expressão de triunfo absoluto.

Ele caminhou em direção ao corpo deitado no chão, sorrindo para si mesmo com uma satisfação cruel. A capa preta enlameada envolvia-o como uma mortalha, quando Lucius parou sobre ele se inclinou com um tom de zombaria, falando de sua vitória:

- Eu disse que iria fazer você pagar pelo que me fez. Você se achava tão inteligente, hein? Onde está a sua astúcia, seu miserável traidor? Você nunca seria capaz de me bater. Nunca. E o Lorde das Trevas irá me recompensar adequadamente quando eu levar a poção pessoalmente a ele.

Ele colocou sua varinha nas vestes e estendeu as mãos para o corpo, vasculhando-o a procura do que queria. E nesse momento, seu rosto ficou pálido e as mãos mergulharam no material escuro das vestes negras como uma lagoa de águas muito frias.

Uma brisa suave de magia passou pelo lado direito de seu pescoço, dando a impressão de que uma brisa úmida penetrava seu corpo como uma garra gelada, abalando todos os nervos. Suas mãos e pernas ficaram presas, e ele caiu de costas, olhando para o céu, os olhos se arregalaram cheios de um horror incompreensível.

O corpo vestido de preto deitado ao lado começou a se dissolver lentamente e, ao mesmo tempo, surgiu ao lado de Lucius, uma silhueta que se tornou mais pronunciada.

Severus arrolhou o frasco da poção Camaleão aprimorada e voltou a guardá-la nas dobras de seu manto. Ele olhou para o ponto onde havia uma sombra de si mesmo e quando ela desapareceu completamente, uma expressão de cansaço extremo surgiu em seu rosto e ele se dobrou, respirando com dificuldade, como se de repente fosse privado de metade de suas forças. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mas então ele voltou a se erguer e a vasculhar suas vestes, tirando uma pequena garrafa e tomando um pequeno gole.

Um gole deveria ser o suficiente. Ele não sabia o estado em que estava... Devia preservar o máximo possível. Para ele.

A poção ajudou, derramou um calor ardente em seu sangue, fazendo-o se sentir como se parte de sua energia perdida fosse regenerada. Mas ele precisaria de mais tempo até suas forças fossem completamente recuperadas. Como teve que manter o feitiço sombra por muito tempo, isso lhe custou muita energia. Mas valeu a pena.

Olhou para o corpo de Lucius Malfoy deitado de costas. Bastou um simples feitiço paralisante jogado a uma distância de poucos milímetros para tornar o homem totalmente inofensivo.

Embora ele tivesse que admitir que ele resistiu um pouco. Severus sabia que ele não podia lançar um feitiço primeiro, porque, se fizesse isso, Lucius iria ver dois raios paralelos e iria perceber que estava sendo enganado. Ele teve que sacrificar sua sombra para apanhar o homem completamente de surpresa. E ele conseguiu.

Ele não podia arriscar uma partida aberta. Talvez em outras circunstâncias... Mas o risco era muito grande. Se Lucius de alguma forma conseguisse feri-lo... Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer! Não em uma situação em que precisa de todas as suas forças para arrebatá-lo de suas garras.

Agachou-se ao lado do corpo ainda olhando os olhos cinzentos encarando o céu.

- Se o seu desejo mórbido de vingança fosse colocado contra aquele que dá as orden verdadeira razão para tudo o que aconteceu com você, e não contra quem toma as ordens... Talvez, toda essa guerra nunca tivesse começado. Mas você nunca poderia encarar a verdade. Você estava muito cego por sua vanglória e inveja que o devora por dentro. E isso foi o que derrubou você. – Severus se inclinou ainda mais baixo, mergulhando seu olhar negro nos olhos do homem colocando sua varinha na cabeça dele. – Eu vou fazer com que você sempre se lembre dela. Esta será a sua penitência.

Severus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o formigamento nas têmporas e os dedos trêmulos, finalmente se equilibrarem. Graças a sua poção regeneradora que funcionava dez vezes mais rápido. Ele se sentiu ser preenchido por calor.

Vários minutos se passaram até que finalmente ele abriu os olhos. O tom preto de seus olhos assumiu um tom de gelo aveludado quando ele sussurrou em voz baixa e obscura.

- Legilimens Evocis.

Sua mente mergulhou na mente instável de Lucius com a mesma facilidade com que a faca corta a manteiga derretida. Mas a mente era pegajosa e suja, e as paredes pareciam ser feitas de sangue seco.

Severus mergulhou como um mergulhador num espesso e fétido mar de memórias, em busca de respostas.

"Onde está Harry? Onde está o Lorde das Trevas?"

Esperava que fosse encontrar imediatamente logo quando começasse a olhar... Mas isso não aconteceu. Mas devia estar ali em algum lugar! Se Lucius é o único a saber do paradeiro do Lorde das Trevas, essa informação devia estar no topo de sua cabeça. Devia aparecer imediatamente ante a convocação de Severus. Por que isso não estava acontecendo?

Ele desceu mais e mais, investigando as imagens do desdobramento das memórias, folheando, falando e pensando, olhando, olhando, mais e mais...

"_Você não pode me encontrar... só quando ele chegar. Eu saberei. Não procure por mim. Quanto menos você souber, melhor. Severus é inteligente. Cuidado com ele. Não deve me encontrar. Você teve vir até mim quando chegar a hora."_

"_Como, Senhor? Como vou saber? Como é que irei trazê-lo?"_

"_Só você pode me achar. Ninguém mais. Existe apenas um caminho a percorrer. Você vai encontrar o caminho. Apenas os mais fiéis podem encontrar esse caminho. ninguém, exceto você será capaz de usá-lo. Ninguém além de você."_

Mais profundo. Ainda mais profundo.

Através do desespero e da loucura. Da morte e do medo paralisante.

Onde estava? Ele tinha que lhe dar uma pista! Malfoy tinha que saber mais!

Desceu mais e mais profundo, mas ele se afastava. Ele poderia golpear com raiva tudo o que encontrava. Queimar todas as lembranças que não lhe dava uma resposta.

"Isso é impossível. Ele era a chave. Onde está a maldita porta? Onde?"

Ele estava procurando no escuro, no escuro, perdendo-se completamente nos cantos mais sombrios daquela mente envenenada apenas para encontrar o que procurava, e sua mente se intensificava a cada momento que passava.

A porta se fechou a frente dele, mas ele a explodiu e continuou procurando e procurando... Até que finalmente tudo se foi, mergulhou no silêncio e escuridão impenetrável, mas no último momento ele saiu daquela mente sem vida, agarrando avidamente goles de ar fresco tentando controlar a vertigem. Seu olhar aguçado ainda encarou o rosto de Lucius Malfoy. Escorria sangue do nariz dele, e seus olhos...

- Droga! – Severus praguejou, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos abaixando a cabeça para normalizar a respiração. Ele olhou para os olhos cinzentos mais uma vez.

Não havia nenhuma dúvida. Estava morto. Um suave murmúrio daquela mente se aquietou, e mesmo que Severus tentasse pegá-lo, ele não conteria o que ele estava procurando.

O matou.

Os olhos de Severus se inundaram de escuridão.

Merlin, ele realmente o matou! A única pessoa que poderia levá-lo até o Lorde das Trevas!

Ficou possesso de um ódio que o consumia, raiva aterrorizante. Ele parou de se dominar, agora não havia nada que pudesse deter a lava fervente que estava borbulhando na borda da sua mente, desde que descobriu que Potter havia fugido para ir até o Lorde das Trevas.

- Como? – Gritou batendo os punhos fechados sobre o corpo morto. - Como posso entrar em contato com ele! Como vou chegar até ele! COMO!

Não podia terminar ali. Tinha passado por tanta coisa, tinha chegado tão longe, só para bater numa parede que de modo algum poderia atravessar?

- Como é que você sabia que eu tenho a poção? Como ele se sentia sobre você?

Naquele momento, seus olhos se arregalaram de forma dramática. Ele fez uma pausa, lembrando a parte do discurso que ouviu na mente de sua vítima:

"_Apenas o mais fiel pode encontrar o caminho..."_

Seus olhos cravaram na manga da túnica, olhando para a Marca Negra gravada em seu antebraço.

Quase se lembrava vagamente da dor que sentiu quando viu o sinal queimando pela primeira vez após o retorno do Lorde das Trevas. E essa sensação única o aparatou para o desconhecido, sem saber para onde ele estava indo e para quem iria, então ele apareceu na sua frente. A Marca Negra era uma espécie de fio que o ligava ao Lorde das Trevas.

Este era o caminho!

Quase que como num sonho, tateou a varinha de Malfoy, ele agarrou sua mão e arregaçou a manga de sua túnica, revelando claramente gravada em sua pele branca a marca do crânio com uma serpente rastejando para fora de sua boca.

Ele pressionou a ponta na varinha naquele ponto da pele.

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente. A Marca começou a se mover, como se ela se contorcesse sobre a pele.

Um acesso. Oferecido apenas a uma pessoa. Apenas Malfoy.

Severus colocou a varinha de Lucius escondida nas dobras de seu manto, puxou e agarrou o braço do homem com punho de ferro e... Seguiu o acesso.

O mundo derreteu.

Seguir pelo chamado do Lorde das Trevas não se parecia em nada com uma aparatação típica. Era um deslizar arriscado para baixo por uma via muito estreita e íngreme, mergulhando num túnel escuro que era formado entre o Lorde das Trevas e o Comensal da Morte que sinalizava para ele.

Se Severus estivesse sozinho, ficaria de pé, como costumava fazer tantas vezes no passado. Mas viajar de tal maneira com um cadáver era muito mais difícil e, assim que o mundo se recompôs na frente dele e seus pés bateram tocaram o solo, Severus caiu no chão duro e frio, com o corpo sem vida de Lucius quase lhe esmagando.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi frio, frio penetrante, penetrando seu corpo, como milhares de agulhas minúsculas. Antes de a tontura diminuir, ele viu um mar de sombras escuras juntas, emanando cheiro de podridão, circulando no ar.

Dementadores!

Ele atirou longe o corpo morto e levantou-se nos cotovelos, avaliando rapidamente a visão ao seu redor. Solo congelado, coberto com delicados flocos de gelo.

Então seus olhos se encontraram com cabelos pretos, espalhados em desordem entre os flocos de gelo... Emoldurando um rosto pálido e imóvel... Óculos tortos e quebrados... E os olhos. Fechados.

O coração de Severus parou em um violento golpe doloroso, e o mundo se encolheu para o tamanho das duas linhas estreitas cobertas por cílios pretos.

Além deles não havia mais nada. Apenas o vácuo.

E então os cílios tremeram e as pálpebras fecharam e levantaram devagar, e o mundo voltou a ficar rodeado pela vegetação.

E Severus pôde respirar novamente.

Mais uma vez ele se viu num mundo onde ele queria viver. E nunca responder por si mesmo.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ**

Antes de qualquer coisa, tenho que falar do meu atraso em atualizar o DI. Há 10 dias a página original já conta com atualização. Em uma situação normal, a página brasileira teria que esperar apenas 24 horas para ter acesso à versão traduzida, mas a situação não é normal. Estou com problemas em relação ao sinal de internet, uma tempestade de raios danificou meus equipamentos e desde então estou sem poder navegar, essa situação chata já completou um mês e não tenho nem previsão de quando isso vai ser resolvido... só espero que não demore muito mais do que já demorou...

Bem, alguns devem estar se perguntando por que não faço uso de uma Lan house. A razão é muito simples: Segurança. Já tive uma senha de e-mail roubada ao usar uma Lan Haouse. Não é nada seguro fazer uso de equipamentos de uso rotativo, sempre tem algum mal intencionado que instala programas para roubar senhas e dados particulares dos usuários. Depois dessa experiência, decidi-me a não mais abrir páginas com senhas nesses lugares, somente em meu computador particular. Hoje estou fazendo uso da internet da casa da minha tia, mas é muito tenso, tenho que ficar explicando o que estou fazendo e a postagem tem que ser bem rapidinha, sem muita chance de verificar se está tudo certo (espero que esteja tudo certo)... Mas fiz isso para poder compartilhar esse maravilhoso capítulo que promete deixar muita gente esquecida de respirar. (Ficarei muito feliz se dessa vez os leitores que normalmente não comentam pudessem fazer uma forcinha para comentar, quero presentear as autoras com bastante comentários, afinal, estamos nos capítulos conclusivos do DI!)

Agora é esperar que a coisa seja consertada e eu não seja mais obrigada a atrasar as atualizações.

**Ana Scully Rickman**, o capítulo passado foi sufocante mesmo, não foi? Nossa, fiquei com o coração apertado com a situação que Harry teve que encarar ao se dirigir ao ponto de encontro com Voldemort. As cenas deixaram a perfeita sensação de um cordeiro rumo ao sacrifício. Eu também fiquei surpresa com a força emocional do garoto diante de tanta humilhação e tortura, mas como você mesma disse "_é uma guerra e quando se tem um objetivo, as vezes ele se torna mais importante do que sua vida_" .

**Eloisa**: eu também fico maravilhada cada vez que eu releio o DI, ele realmente é "único", uma produção memorável em estilo e foco narrativo. Ela é impactante, deixa marca e envolve de modo irreversível. Desiderium Intimum é viciante. Fico feliz que esteja apreciando.

**Renata**, a releitura do Desiderium Intimum é sempre produtiva, sempre nos dá uma nova percepção, mostra algo novo devido a profundidade e complexidade da construção da trama e também pelo ponto que você colocou e que é uma grande realidade: lemos envoltos num grande estado de ansiedade, isso realmente embota de nossa consciência, alguns elementos narrativos muito significativos.

Lendo o seu relato sobre o quanto o DI se incorporou à vida, lembrei do quanto ele se entrelaçou à minha também. Você tem razão, "_Desiderium se incorpora de uma forma delicada e profunda_" em nossas vidas e acaba por formar um mundo paralelo prazeroso e forte, ao qual não resistimos voltar e, esse retorno, não é narcótico como muitos outros mundos paralelos, não perturba a ponto de nos privar o contado com o mundo concreto, ele é um acesso tênue que seduz para uma apreciação dramática satisfatória.

Eu também estava meio perdida nos últimos dias pensando o que eu iria fazer quando o Desiderium acabasse, é claro que tenho em mente encontrar alguma outra fic bem interessante para traduzir, cheguei a empregar um tempo lendo várias em inglês, espanhol, francês e outras em polonês, mas não encontrei algo que me estimulasse tanto quanto Desiderium... penso que terei que passar um tempo relativamente longo, sem ler nenhuma outra fic após o fim do DI, para depois ver se encontro algo legal para compartilhar. O certo é que já encontrei algo que me mantenha ligada a fic por mais tempo – desde o capítulo 63, eu tenho enviado desenhos temáticos para Ariel que as publica na página oficial. É sempre assim: elas publicam o capítulo, eu leio, traduzo, posto na página brasileira, desenho uma espécie de storyboard (uma espécie de quadrinhos) das principais cenas do capítulo e mando para ela, que a publica na página oficial para os leitores que já concluíram a leitura. Desse modo, eu já combinei com Ariel, que irei desenhar um storyboard de todos os capítulos do primeiro ao último, que seguirão um ritmo de publicação de um por semana, para estimular a releitura dos capítulos. Já estou me preparando para desenhar alucinadamente!

Muito legal a música que você estava ouvindo ao ler o último capítulo.

Estou apostando todos os meus galeões na sua teoria "Esperança em meio ao caos", e sim: "Deus está nas pequenas coisas", você disse tudo. Ariel e Gobuss são indiscutivelmente geniais pela impressionante habilidade de "_transformar acontecimentos pequenos em divinos e misteriosos" _e de fato:_ "os detalhes diferenciam um gênio de uma pessoa comum"_.

Não sei se você já leu o capítulo de hoje mais vou colocar um medo meu sobre o que li: O fato de Snape agora parecer um traidor para o grupo dos mocinhos complicou um pouco minhas esperanças de um final feliz, mesmo que ele salve Harry, considero que ficará complicado viverem juntos no mundo bruxo, onde Snape é considerado criminoso. Preciso da sua lógica otimista para voltar a creditar num feliz desfecho para o DI.

**Dels**, Desiderium é muito envolvente mesmo, bem, acho que o sofrimento de Harry está chegando ao fim, não sei se de modo trágico, ou feliz para nossa alegria!

**Andhy**, essa fic mexe com os nervos da gente, não é? Compreendo muito bem você. Obrigada pelo elogio, e fico feliz que esteja gostando.

, curiosa a sua reação ao ler o primeiro capítulo, quando li pela primeira vez esse capítulo eu fiquei pasma com a situação, a princípio achei ligeiramente engraçado, mas a situação era tão constrangedora que achei graça por muito pouco tempo. O que sobrou depois de uns minutos foi uma grande angústia pelo que tinha acontecido com o pobre Harry. Coitado, isso foi mesmo um "_levantar com o pé esquerdo".  
_A fic ainda vai extrair muitas reações de você. Ainda vai sentir lágrimas nos olhos, raiva corrosiva, uma tristeza profunda, medo gelado, apreensão, ansiedade, felicidade, ternura, vai rir sem se conter, vai xingar, vai exclamar e vai se pegar dialogando com o texto em vários momentos. O DI possuiu uma potência de envolvimento impressionante e isso faz com que traduzir as dezenas de páginas durante a madrugada, seja algo prazeroso, não só pela leitura, mas em saber que irei partilhar com as pessoas que já vem acompanhando a trama compartilhando suas impressões e deduções. Fico feliz que você faça parte desse grupo agora.


	85. Chapter 85

**69 Eu sagrarei por você e você sangrará por mim**

A dor era terrível. Depois de um tempo ela começou a assemelhar-se a lava que fluía através dos músculos queimando uma ferida em sua barriga. As chamas chegaram até a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que Harry se sentisse completamente perdido. Alívio só veio quando sua mente foi extinta por um momento. Ele nunca durou muito tempo acordado porque Voldemort rapidamente voltava a torturá-lo mais e mais e mais ainda, pronunciando maldições que o faziam querer rasgar a própria pele, apenas para tentar se livrar da dor. Nada mais...

Mas o alívio teve momentos de curta duração para Harry, era como um mergulho na água gelada imediatamente após passar longas horas sob o sol escaldante. O corpo sofreu um forte choque, mas ele já estava pronto para mais uma dose de calor abrasador.

Toda vez... Cada uma das vezes, ele esperava que, ao menos daquela, não fosse mais acordar. Mas então o frio voltava, e com ele a consciência, e de repente, um golpe doloroso lembrava-o de onde estava e que as agulhas geladas que estavam pressionando duramente seu rosto era a terra congelada, que era incapaz de mover um único músculo do corpo, era incapaz até mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Enfim, ele não queria abri-los. Sua mente estava muito maltratada, e cada vez que Harry forçou seus olhos... Ele viu uma familiar figura alta... Tão claramente como se Snape realmente estivesse ali. Era como se ele estivesse em pé ao lado dele. Mas Harry sabia que era apenas sua imaginação. Sabia que Severus não estava ali e não viria. Ele não estava ali. Somente Voldemort, que provavelmente estava mais uma vez circulando em torno dele como um abutre, imaginando sobre seu próximo ataque.

Forçou-se a levantar as pálpebras.

Mais uma vez ele viu o rosto pálido, cercado por um cabelo longo e escuro com penetrantes e cintilantes olhos negros entre eles. E mesmo que ele soubesse que aquilo era somente mais uma projeção desesperada de seu subconsciente, olhando para ele, aquilo trouxe... Alívio.

Mas, desta vez, Severus estava apenas deitado no chão nas proximidades. O mundo estava desfiado e quebrado, mas Harry teve a impressão de que próximo a Severus havia outra coisa. Alguém. Alguém loiro...

Mais uma vez ele fechou os olhos.

Não, sua mente estava completamente confusa.

Ele ouviu um barulho e um ranger no meio da neve.

Passos.

Apesar do fato dele sentir como se seus olhos fossem feitos de pedra, ele poderia forçar para quebrar essa sensação por pelo menos um momento, para divisar entre o mundo acinzentado pela névoa uma silhueta escura que inclinou-se sobre ele.

A visão foi se tornando mais clara, mas ainda era... Apenas uma visão. Ele não podia encher o seu coração com uma falsa esperança. Mas ela era tão real. Ela não podia... Merlin!

Algo triscou em seu pescoço e moveu sua cabeça no chão, ele viu um rosto que parecia... Sentiu o toque. Delicado. Sensível. Vacilante.

Preocupado.

Toque de alguém que por um tempo esteve convencido de que havia perdido tudo. Mas que no final, depois de uma viagem muito longa... Recuperou.

Ele não abriu os olhos. Ele se recusou a fazer isso. Ele estava com medo de que, se ele fizesse isso, tudo iria embora e ele ficaria sozinho novamente.

Mas... Mas...

Dedos finos deslizaram pela bochecha de Harry com tanto cuidado como se ele fosse feito de vidro e, a qualquer momento, poderia se espalhar em pedaços, e depois afagou os cabelos desgrenhados ao lado de sua cabeça, afastando-os de sua testa.

Desapareceu. Ele ergueu os olhos ardendo, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão fria agarrou as tortas armações de seus óculos e colocou-lhe no nariz.

Ele o viu.

Manteve os olhos bem abertos olhando para o rosto pálido coberto de sangue seco, então focou seu olhar... naqueles olhos negros, olhando-o de tal maneira que, se não fosse Snape, ele, Harry, era um fantasma. Aqueles olhos negros estavam cheios... Cheios de dor. Ele não podia acreditar... não, não ia... Como isso era possível?

- Severus? - Sussurrou, mas ele não conseguia ouvir sua própria voz. Sua boca abria e fechava sem ser capaz de liberar um único som. Suas cordas vocais foram completamente arrancadas dele de tanto que gritou.

- Vou levá-lo daqui.

A voz de Severus estava tão rouca que Harry teve dificuldade em distinguir suas palavras. Mas ele conhecia aquela voz. Por muitas vezes a tomou pelos ouvidos como um caldo espesso que descia deixando-o cheio de necessidades que o queimava como fogo... E se aquilo era apenas mais um fantasma, e que ele logo vai acordar e verá que sobre ele estará Voldemort encostado, com o rosto contorcido de crueldade pérfida, sentindo prazer derivado do desespero de Harry quando ele perceber que não era verdade... E que tudo não passou de um sonho...?

Então o homem se inclinou para frente, de repente, envolvendo com força seus braços ao redor dele e o apertou contra si, então bateu em Harry o cheiro familiar impressionante... Cheiro fraco de ervas, escondido sob o aroma dominante de sangue e guerra. Ele não teve mais dúvidas.

Não era um sonho.

Um forte abalo na área do estômago fez Harry gemer de dor. Ele parecia começar a ser levantado, mas colidiu com um muro invisível que parou os dois no local.

Harry ouviu uma maldição pesada escapar da boca de Severus, mas ele estava muito confuso para saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Sentia apenas que um braço desliza para fora debaixo dele e depois de um tempo, ele sentiu ser derramado em sua boca um líquido amargo que fluiu como um fluxo de frio pela sua garganta fazendo diminuir a dor que espreitava seus músculos que jaziam tensos a espera de que a qualquer momento fosse atacado com torturas que voltassem a mordê-lo novamente.

O alívio que sentiu foi quase debilitante. Harry sentiu seu corpo relaxar, e as feridas internas cicatrizarem. Assim que seu corpo absorveu completamente a primeira dose da poção, outra dose foi derramada novamente em sua boca. Ele sentiu um desagradável sabor amargo, mas aquilo fez os músculos de Harry começar a funcionar, pondo para longe a fraqueza incapacitante, que foi sendo substituída por suas forças regeneradas muito rapidamente.

Harry fechou os olhos e tomou uma respiração profunda, cheia de alívio. Tinha quase esquecido o que era não sentir dor. Ele agora sentia como se seu corpo estivesse enrolado em um cobertor macio, que aderia à pele ferida e aliviava a irritação.

Ele abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar focado de um homem e seus óculos de repente brilharam e depois o vidro quebrado das lentes tornou-se liso e transparente novamente, e Harry, pela primeira vez, foi capaz de ver nitidamente Severus inclinando-se sobre ele.

Parecia que ele tinha voltado do inferno. Seu rosto estava arranhado, machucado e seu cabelo estava emaranhado com sangue seco e lama, sua boca mexia-se, denunciando um encantamento silencioso, quando ele apontou a sua varinha para o corpo de Harry, os seus olhos... Os olhos ... Pareciam aço forjado, revestido com esmalte preto, como escudo para proteger o que estava por trás deles e tremiam tanto que a qualquer momento poderiam quebrar em pedaços.

- Você consegue se levantar? - Severus disse com voz rouca, olhando com cautela de um lado para outro e observando ansiosamente os Dementadores circulando no ar, cada vez mais inquietos. - Eu vou te tirar daqui, mas eu tenho que ser rigorosamente obedecido. Ele está aqui em algum lugar... Nos observando. - Os lábios de Severus mal se moviam, ao contrário de seus olhos que corriam em todas as direções em uma dança louca.

Harry lentamente levantou a mão, tocando uma profunda cicatriz que cortava a bochecha do homem e acariciou Severus. O olhar penetrante do homem imediatamente ficou focado nele.

- Como você me achou? - Perguntou em um sussurro, e desta vez suas cordas vocais recuperadas não lhe decepcionaram. – Você ouviu meus gritos? Eu tentei levantar, mas aquelas mãos... Havia muitas... Me sufocavam. Eu não podia fazer nada. Eu usei uma faca... Mas não fez efeito nele. Desculpe. Está tudo perdido.

Severus parecia querer responder, mas apenas franziu os lábios, ele segurou a mão de Harry, tocou os lábios e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se ele não pudesse resistir ao sabor de sua pele, em seguida, delicadamente, mas com firmeza afastou a mão de seu rosto, olhou para cima e com uma careta fez um corte no próprio pulso. Ele colocou a ponta da varinha em direção ao corte e fechou os olhos, pronunciando um longo encantamento que Harry desconhecia, mas ele sentiu um calor instantâneo, correr pela sua pele e a ferida começou a fechar.

- Que imagem linda... Eu sinto muito ter que interromper de modo tão rude, mas se demorar mais um pouco eu irei vomitar.

Aquela voz estridente, que parecia provir de todos os lugares, fez Harry involuntariamente ficar tenso, esperando a qualquer momento ser atingido por outra maldição.

Severus o largou e saltou para cima, estendendo sua varinha e olhando cautelosamente ao redor, mas Voldemort não podia ser visto em qualquer lugar da vizinhança. Harry pousou as mãos no chão, ainda sentindo fraqueza e tonturas que eram agravadas pela presença dos Dementadores que circulavam acima deles.

- Confesso que estou impressionado, Severus. Você veio de um labirinto que eu preparei para você, e ainda assim você está aqui na minha frente, no meu próprio mundo. Eu não achei que você poderia conseguir. E ainda mais. Eu fiz tudo para que não chegasse logo... E, no entanto, aqui está você. Veio buscá-lo. - Ele fez uma pausa por um momento, como se estivesse tentando livrar a língua do gosto desagradável da última frase proferida. - Quando você chegou aqui com o único caminho que criei, morto... Expressando uma determinação sem precedentes, eu ainda não podia acreditar que você estava fazendo isso por ele. Eu queria dar-lhe uma chance. Não podia acreditar que alguém com suas habilidades, com a sua posição e com a fidelidade e devoção tantas vezes provada, fosse de fato me trair. Mas o espetáculo que acabei de assistir não me deixou dúvida alguma. - A voz parecia subir mais e mais, absorvendo tudo e tremendo com uma raiva mal contida. - O que aconteceu com você, Severus? Você foi um dos meus melhores servos. Você pode obter tudo. Com sua mente e intelecto, você pode ter o mundo inteiro a seus pés e escolheu este... Este menino. - Quase cuspiu a última palavra, aparecendo de repente no lado direito, como se saísse de trás de uma cortina, atrás da qual se escondia até aquele momento.

Harry apertou os dentes e sentiu uma forte pontada de dor aguda em sua cicatriz. Severus rapidamente apontou a varinha para Voldemort, movendo-se de modo a cobrir completamente o corpo de Harry.

- Errado - Severus sussurrou com voz baixa e rouca. - Estarei aos pés dele, ele é meu mundo. Eu estou aqui por ele.

O rosto do Lorde das Trevas se contorceu de raiva, aversão e completo desprezo borbulhante.

- Você mentiu para mim, Severus. Para mim, seu Senhor. Você tinha que trazê-lo para mim em uma coleira de prata, obedecendo cada uma de suas ordens, e não ser conduzido por ele, seu idiota patético! - Gritou em fúria e Harry apertou a mão em sua testa quando sentiu outro golpe de dor. - Eu espero que você tenha tido ao menos o bom senso de trazer a poção. Se você me entregar de boa vontade, posso graciosamente poupar sua vida. E não tente negociar comigo, porque eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que não viria até aqui se você não a tivesse com você.

Harry olhou ao redor da terra coberta de gelo em busca de sua varinha. Ele a viu a três metros de distância.

- Se você não fizer - continuou Voldemort erguendo a varinha e apontando-a para Severus - Eu poderei muito bem matá-lo agora mesmo.

Ele precisava dela. Ele não poderia apenas ficar sentado e esperar as ações de Voldemort. Já não se tratava de sua própria vida. Ele tinha ido até ali sabendo que, provavelmente, iria morrer. Ele tinha aceitado isso. Mas Severus...Severus não podia morrer. Ele não podia! Ele deve desviar a atenção de Voldemort. Custe o que custar!

Ele moveu as pernas ainda um pouco instáveis e jogou para o lado, tentando alcançar sua varinha, mas no momento em que ele a pegou com a ponta dos dedos, ele ouviu um rugido triunfante de Voldemort:

- Crucio!

Harry fechou os olhos, esperando a sensação perfurante, rasgando as suas entranhas com dor, mas nesse instante, sentiu o corpo de Severus cobrindo-o e envolvendo-o com seus braços ao redor dele, pressionando-o no chão protetoramente. Seus olhos se arregalaram, vendo bem na frente do seu rosto a face de Severus contorcendo-se de dor e ouviu o estrondo gutural do sofrimento, saindo de entre os lábios cerrados quase até o sangue.

Severus... Estava... Estava... Protegendo ele!

O coração de Harry afundou até o pé, e mesmo que ele não estivesse sentindo dor física, ele sentiu como se algo explodisse dentro dele.

Seus olhos se inundaram de uma grossa mancha vermelha quando quase inconscientemente apertou sua varinha, apontando-a por cima do ombro de Severus que protegia seu corpo com o próprio, e gritou com voz rouca:

- Reducto!

Voldemort gritou de raiva quando ele teve que romper a maldição de tortura para desviar o feitiço de Harry. Harry usou essa vantagem de fração de segundo para libertar-se das garras de Severus, sair de debaixo dele e protegê-lo de Voldemort, enquanto lançava um poderoso feitiço que Tonks havia lhe ensinado:

- Dolor ACULAETUM!

O feitiço foi desviado por Voldemort que revidou lançando um raio amarelo em sua direção, mas antes que pudesse conjurar um escudo na frente dele, Severus o empurrou para o lado e Harry caiu no chão congelado, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos para proteger-se das faíscas decorrentes dos feitiços que escapavam por todas as direções depois de atingir o escudo protetor conjurado por Severus.

- Muito comovente... - A voz de Voldemort parecia estranhamente alta no silêncio que de repente caiu quando as faíscas congeladas caíram como flocos de gelo no chão. - Dois animais assustados protegendo um ao outro... miseráveis e pateticamente fracos. Você realmente acha que é capaz de ficar contra mim? O verdadeiro poder reside no cruel, na capacidade de se livrar de todas as fraquezas, e as emoções e os sentimentos são algo que enfraquecem mais do que tudo. Nenhum dos magos mais poderosos tiveram isso. Foi por isso que se tornaram tão grandes. E você, Severus, você se deixou contaminar por essa doença nojenta, deixou que destruísse todo o plano. Eu ainda não sou capaz de entender...

Cristais de gelo roçaram o ombro de Harry e ele olhou para a pessoa ao lado dele, ele observou Severus. Seu rosto se contorceu com uma ferocidade brutal, ele parecia uma máscara fantasmagórica de ódio. Harry estremeceu involuntariamente, mas desta vez não por causa do frio penetrante. Severus parecia tão... tão... assustador. Nem mesmo a máscara de Comensal da Morte era capaz de despertar tal horror.

Quando ele falou, sua voz soou como se estivesse saindo da terra, a partir de suas próprias entranhas:

- Você é movido por desejo. O desejo de imortalidade, governar o mundo, e obter um poder tão grande que ninguém jamais viu. Você é capaz de matar qualquer um que tentar impedi-lo de concluir este desejo. Na verdade, nós temos uma coisa em comum. Veja bem você, que para ter o que eu desejo eu estarei disposto a destruir o mundo inteiro. E você tentou tirá-lo de mim...

O rosto de Voldemort se contorceu em uma careta de raiva.

- Como você ousa comparar-nos! Você não pode competir comigo! Você é apenas um peão, que está no meu caminho e que posso jogar para fora, sem qualquer esforço! Tudo que tenho que fazer é atingir sua fraqueza, seu ponto fraco... - Harry sentiu o olhar de Voldemort se voltar em sua direção. - Lacrima!

Ele desesperadamente levantou sua varinha, mas antes mesmo que ele pronunciasse as palavras do feitiço, já era consciente de que não serviria de nada. Lembrou-se da maldição que viu em seu sonho. Lembrou-se do que ela era capaz de fazer...

De repente, Severus cresceu diante dele como uma sombra, e conjurou o mais poderoso escudo mágico que Harry já tinha tido a oportunidade de ver, mas quando a maldição atingiu-o, sua força varreu a barreira, quebrando-a em pedaços, e a onda de choque empurrou Severus com tal poder, que suas botas cravaram longas faixas ao longo de sua trajetória no solo, antes de cair de joelhos na frente de Harry, deixando escapar de sua boca um gemido gutural quando os restos da maldição atingiram sua pele.

- Severus! - Harry gritou, lançando-se na direção dele, olhando com horror para seu rosto contorcido de dor, e mais tarde para o sorriso cruel de Voldemort que já estava erguendo a varinha para lançar outro ataque, que desta vez não seria bloqueado.

Não! Não permitiria isso! Preferia morrer a deixar Severus...

Sem pensar muito, ele se endireitou, protegendo Severus e apontou sua varinha para Voldemort.

- Se você estiver pensando em tentar fazer algo contra ele, vai ter que me matar primeiro. - ele sussurrou, colocando em palavras tanto ódio que ele ficou surpreso com a ira que fluía de sua boca. Voldemort riu debochado, soltando uma gargalhada triunfante que parecia congelar ainda mais o ar. Harry estava tremendo de raiva. Ele não podia controlar-se.

Merlin, se ao menos houvesse alguma chance de matá-lo... Mesmo a menor...

Seus olhos se arregalaram drasticamente!

A poção! Ele ainda tinha a poção!

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele sentiu a mão de Severus apertando no ombro dele com força, um forte puxão o levou para trás fazendo-o captar instruções sussurradas ao pé de seu ouvido:

- Quando você vê a claridade, feche os olhos e corra. Tão logo quanto possível e tão longe daqui quanto puder. Eu estarei bem atrás de você.

- Mas...

- Não discuta comigo!

Harry piscou, vendo a varinha de Severus subir e de repente teve a sensação de que o mundo tinha ficado mais lento. Ele viu os lábios finos denunciando seu feitiço proferido em palavras desconhecidas e sentiu um puxão ainda mais forte quanto Severus o empurrou e de repente o lugar foi tomado pelo brilho de uma luz branca.

Harry rapidamente fechou os olhos, mas ele sentiu como se algo o chamuscasse em algum lugar perto dos olhos e ouviu uma voz rouca gritar uma Magia Negra:

- Efígie!

Fugiu. Embora soubesse que fora daquele círculo, em que estava fechado com Voldemort, fosse apenas um espaço vazio e estéril, desprovido de qualquer planta ou até mesmo pedras, estendendo-se até o horizonte, onde se erguia uma pequena colina, ele tinha que tentar.

Ele virou a cabeça, tentando ver alguma coisa, mesmo depois que o clarão desapareceu, seus olhos ainda não estavam totalmente recuperados e tudo estava coberto de uma mancha branca, uma névoa difusa, em que Harry podia ver... apenas diversas silhuetas idênticas a Severus, correndo em todas as direções enquanto Voldemort lançava feitiços possesso de raiva.

Um forte som penetrante fez Harry parar abruptamente, olhando com horror para uma horda de dementadores que se moviam em sua direção.

Ele levantou sua varinha, tentando se concentrar no momento mais feliz de sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu alguém correr ao seu lado, e quase caiu quando Severus puxou-o.

- Eu lhe disse para correr! - Gritou. - Não há tempo! Temos que sair da zona de proteção Anti-aparição!

Harry levantou a cabeça e viu ao lado uma sombra próxima de Severus, e acima dele havia outra com vestes compridas oscilando enquanto estendia em sua direção as mãos cobertas de líquen.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração fria em seu pescoço e ao mesmo tempo... sentiu o impacto de uma barreira invisível, dura como uma parede de vidro. O impacto foi tão forte que teve a sensação de que havia caído de uma altura muito grande sobre o chão de pedra. Ele gemeu alto e foi empurrado para traz com a força do impacto e caiu no solo.

Por um momento ele perdeu a visão e orientação. Quando ele se recuperou, Severus já havia se levantado, puxando-o, mas de repente caiu no chão ao lado dele, ofegante e tossindo, como se algo tivesse privado-o de todas as suas forças.

Harry percebeu o que era, no momento em que levantou a cabeça. Todas as sombras que Severus havia conjurado, derreteram depois de colidir na barreira mágica.

Deixando-o sozinho.

Na escuridão.

Harry podia ouvir a respiração de cada um dos dementadores assobiando, muito semelhante a uma impaciente besta obscura ofegante, à espera de um aceno de seu mestre, a fim de, finalmente, devorar o que estava tentado seus sentidos por muito tempo.

- Isso não era previsível, certo, Severus? - Voldemort disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se dele, torcendo entre seus dedos como longas garras...A varinha de Harry! Mas que diabos! Ele deve ter deixado cair quando tentou fugir para longe de Voldemort. Mas que diabos! Mas que diabos! Mas que diabos! - Você está preso. Você não tem para onde ir. Não há nenhuma maneira. Há muito tempo estive me preparando para este momento. E até mesmo sua chegada inesperada não destruiu meus planos. O fim está próximo.

Um feitiço assobiou tão de repente que Harry só pôde proteger seus ombros, mas ele não sentiu nenhuma dor. Viu só como a varinha de Severus deslizou para fora de sua mão enfraquecida e caiu diretamente nas mãos estendidas de Voldemort.

- Agora você está completamente indefeso. Eu só tem uma única maneira de não morrer lentamente de maneira incrivelmente dolorosa, na mais profunda agonia, assistindo a morte do outro... – Voldemort olhava terrivelmente para eles com uma expressão de predador que levou as vítimas para um lugar de onde não havia outra escolha a não ser cair direto na boca sobrecarregada com presas. - Dê-me a poção.

Harry olhou para Severus, com os olhos arregalados. O homem ergueu a cabeça. Farto suor escorria em sua face. O cabelo estava colado na sua testa, e a boca movia-se com dificuldade para recuperar a respiração, mas o que Harry viu em seus olhos... era como um golpe esmagador direto nos intestinos. Seu estômago se virou quando Harry percebeu que Snape sabia... e que ele iria fazer o possível para não deixá-lo fazer isso, e nem o que estava por vir.

Mas ... mas ... Qual era a alternativa?

Ele podia ver o fogo em seus olhos. Ainda havia uma faísca brilhante queimando, iluminando a íris preta, mas não tinha suficiente oxigênio para acender novamente. Severus tinha perdido força demais, dividindo-se em várias partes iguais, para dar-lhes tempo e uma chance de escapar. Agora, Harry tinha que fazer o mesmo. Arranjar-lhe tempo. Embora um pouco. E então, se ele realmente não tinha outra escolha... Se ele realmente não tinha...

- Afaste os Dementadores para longe - disse Harry em voz alta, se endireitando sob as pernas flácidas. - Eu sei onde está a poção. Severus não a tem.

- Potter! - Ouviu atrás de si um silvo de advertência e sentiu um aperto em sua mão na altura do pulso, mas isso não o impediu.

- Eu também sei como funciona. Eu sei que terei de beber de boa vontade, para o ritual ser bem sucedido - continuou ele, tentando ignorar o aperto cada vez mais insistente em seu pulso e o sussurro rouco e fraco vindo de trás:

- Não se atreva...

Ele não podia olhar agora para Severus, eles eram os únicos ali. Ele e Voldemort.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos vermelhos que se estreitaram suspeitosamente, observando-o freneticamente sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Sentia as respirações acima dele, assobiando e sentiu que mesmo naquela distância os dementadores eram capazes de sugar toda a sua coragem, deixando apenas sua alma encolhida, choramingando algo, pedindo que o medo fosse embora e que tudo acabasse.

Sim, ele vai fazer de tudo para que aquilo acabe...

- Diga-lhes para se afastar - ele disse claramente, olhando fixamente para Voldemort.

O Lorde das Trevas apenas olhou para os Dementadores, e Harry ouviu vozes altas e barulho de descontentamento quando as silhuetas negras começaram a se retirar para suas posições iniciais, criando um círculo compacto acima de suas cabeças.

Como ele conseguia fazê-los obedecer? Só através do seu poder? Certamente, ele não era capaz de conjurar qualquer Patrono. Não alguém como Voldemort. Certamente que não.

Quando os dementadores se afastaram, recolhendo suas garras, por um momento, o medo gelado deixou de mortalmente apertar a garganta e os pulmões de Harry, permitindo-lhe subir para respirar.

- Minha paciência está chegando ao fim - o Lorde das Trevas sibilou.

Harry cerrou os punhos, olhando para Nagini que saia lentamente de trás das pernas de Voldemort.

- Eu... - Ele disse, engolindo em seco, tentando controlar o impacto do seu coração acelerado no peito. - Eu vou fazer isso. Eu vou beber, e você será capaz de pegar o meu poder, mas...

Um forte impulso na sua mão o fez quase cair de joelhos. Severus o empurrou e o atraiu para si, e Harry viu que o homem estava escondendo em suas vestes um pequeno frasco de poção que havia acabado de beber para se recuperar.

- Este não é o momento para a porra do seu heroísmo Grifinória. - ele sussurrou em seu rosto. – Não foi por isso que eu percorri todo esse caminho, agora você estragou tudo, você está louco, louco!

- Eu não pedi isso - Harry tentou arrancar sua mão. - Deixe-me ir! Se você não tivesse vindo, ainda sofreria só mais algum longo período e depois tudo acabaria. Mesmo que já não sentisse mais nada, eu não teria que olhar para ele quando ele fosse... - Ele parou de falar de repente, ficou sem fôlego quando ele foi atingido pela memória do rosto de Severus se contorcendo com o sofrimento. – O que você acha que eu fiz? Eu queria salvá-lo!

- Salvar? - Severus murmurou, olhando Harry como se ele o tivesse insultado. – Você acha que pode me salvar dessa maneira? Entregando-se? - Harry sentiu a mão de Snape pegar em sua camisa suja de sangue e se aproximar, e aqueles olhos negros, quase entraram na sua alma. - Desta forma, você estará simplesmente me matando, garoto maldito!

Harry teve a impressão de que tudo se afundou, e que agora estava pairando sobre um abismo profundo, e que seu estômago e coração havia trocado de lugar quando ele percebeu o significado das palavras de Severus. Sentia tudo nele ser puxado para cima desejando ser absorvido por aqueles olhos, mãos e boca...a única coisa que podia fazer era libertar-se de suas mãos e dar alguns passos para trás, com um esforço sobre-humano, sentindo-se ser tomado pela fúria trêmula de emoções daqueles olhos. Então ele olhou para Voldemort, que os observava com desgosto profundo gravado em seu rosto pálido e réptil.

- Que espetáculo emocionante... Eu me pergunto se seria ainda mais interessante se um de vocês estivesse servindo de alimento para Nagini? - Zombou Voldemort, embora sua voz transmitisse gélida raiva. – Ou você me passa a poção, ou eu vou achá-la, mas aí, você irá me implorar para deixá-lo bebê-la.

Harry fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando controlar os pensamentos que estavam girando em sua cabeça.

Desse modo, ele não tinha outra escolha ... Voldemort pegou suas varinhas, e ele estava no meio de um horda de dementadores, eles não tinham nada com que pudessem se defender. Apenas uma longa agonia aguardava por eles.

Ele estava tão terrivelmente cansado. Não havia mais como fugir da luta. Ele não sairia dali.

Ele engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos e olhou as íris verticais olhando diretamente para ele. Quando ele falou, ele ficou surpreso com a calma do tom e parecia desconhecer sua voz.

- A poção...

- ...que não existe - Severus terminou por ele, surgindo de repente de trás de Harry.

Harry se virou e olhou para o homem com surpresa. Mas Severus não olhou para ele. Seu olhar foi conduzido para Voldemort.

- Eu nunca terminei - ele falou firmemente com o aço em sua voz, parando na frente de Harry e protegendo-o da visão de Voldemort. – Todas as vezes que perguntou por ela eu o enganei para ganhar tempo. Não fiquei por baixo. Você nunca terá o que deseja.- terminou, parecia que o que ele havia acabado de dizer, o encheu de satisfação cruel.

O rosto de Voldemort mudou em uma fração de segundo. Foi como um relâmpago, que despertou um fogo latente, que estava sob controle pronto para uma explosão de fúria.

- Nesse caso, você não é mais útil para qualquer coisa que eu precise - sua voz sibilou embebida em brasa, batendo furiosamente, levantou sua varinha apontando-a para Severus.

- Não! - Harry pegou o manto do homem tentando sair de trás dele, mas Severus segurou seu braço, não permitindo que ele saísse.

Ele achava que tudo aquilo jamais iria acontecer fora de seus pesadelos que o perseguiram por longos seis anos. Aquilo não podia está acontecendo. Aquela varinha não estava apontada para Severus, nem sentia aquela raiva impotente, nem a boca sem lábios de Voldemort abrir, formando as primeiras sílabas da maldição da morte.

- Ava...

- PARE! - Gritou com toda a força, puxando seu corpo bruscamente para frente, mas no último momento, Severus o deteve antes de virar e ficar frente a frente para olhá-lo. - Você não pode matá-lo! Se você fizer isso, você perde! Ele está pronto para sacrificar sua vida por mim! Se você matá-lo, ele vai me dar proteção, a mesma que derrotou você na primeira vez!

Voldemort parou, e seu rosto pareceu hesitar, como se ele de repente percebesse que Harry poderia estar certo.

- Cale a boca, porra! - Severus rosnou com raiva, olhando para ele, mas Harry ignorou-o completamente.

- Você não será capaz de me tocar! - Gritou desesperadamente agarrando as vestes de Severus, ainda tentando sair de trás dele. - Mas você sabe disso, né Tom? Você não pode ignorar isso pela segunda vez porque senão você será um completo idiota!

A mão do Lorde das Trevas caiu, mas seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de crueldade vitoriosa.

Mas antes que Harry percebesse o que aquilo significava, ele o ouviu falar, em ofídio:

- Mate o traidor.

Curvando-se ao redor das pernas de seu mestre, Nagini silvou longamente. Harry viu que o rosto de Severus empalideceu, mas de repente as coisas começaram a acontecer rapidamente.

Ele ouviu um silvo se aproximando rapidamente, mas Severus o empurrou e saltou para o outro lado. Harry caiu no chão coberto de gelo, mas levantou-se com rapidez e agilidade adquirida por anos de prática de Quadribol e, sem pensar nem por um segundo, ele se jogou sobre a cobra, que ao mesmo tempo desviou-se arrastando-se pelo terreno para saltar na direção onde Severus havia se jogado e afundar suas presas nele. Nagini deu um estranho silvo rouco quando Harry caiu sobre seu corpo, prendendo-a no chão. Ele sentiu seu corpo musculoso se contorcendo e chutando, tentando deslizar dele, mas Harry apertou os braços em torno de sua carne escorregadia, tentando mantê-la presa a todo custo e, ao mesmo tempo, dar a Severus um pouco de tempo para elaborar um plano, mas, em seguida, a cauda poderosa da serpente o atingiu com força, e Harry, mais uma vez caiu no chão, completamente atordoado pelo golpe. Nagini mexia-se, sibilando furiosamente, e Harry ficou de joelhos apoiando-se sob as mãos, tateando o chão gelado em busca dos seus óculos, que caíram dele na queda.

Devia ajudar Severus! Ele viu alguma coisa! O que aconteceu? Onde estava Severus?

Assim que ele sentiu os dedos tocarem as armações redondas, ele as colocou de volta em a um ritmo tal que quase quebrou-as, olhando em volta desesperadamente. Ele esperava que quando ele enxergasse, ainda...

Viu-os!

Dois corpos rugindo. O longo corpo da serpente brilhante e a silhueta negra de Severus, ambos entrelaçados em um aperto de morte e presos com tal ferocidade que subia no ar uma grossa névoa de gelo espumante.

- Pare com isso! - Gritou desesperadamente para Voldemort que estava olhando para tudo com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

Ele ficou de pé, tentando correr, mas seus joelhos se dobraram sob ele e ele caiu novamente.

Ele não conseguia respirar.

Severus! Severus!

Ele levantou-se e tentou correr para ajudá-lo, fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa...

... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o ar foi preenchido com um som agudo semelhante a um grito, e Harry observou com horror como os dois corpos amoleciam deixando de lutar. Mas antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele ouviu um estalo e um rugido furioso, e só quando Voldemort se aproximou, viu deitada no chão, coberta de sangue, a cabeça de Nagini, que havia tido seu crânio projetado por uma...faca. A mesma faca com a qual Harry havia esfaqueado o peito de Voldemort!

Severus ... ele a encontrou... e mergulhou-o em sua cabeça. Merlin, Harry tinha pedido essa faca para Dobby... Voldemort tinha descuidadamente jogado-a para o chão ...

Harry pareceu chocado, enquanto Severus lutava para se livrar do peso da carne morta, ofegante e tremendo.

Deus, desejava tanto correr até ele e abraçá-lo. Estava vivo, ele agora se sentia quase enfraquecido, mas seus sentidos mágicos gritaram uma advertência, obrigando-o a afastar-se, nesse momento em que Voldemort trazia o rosto contorcido de raiva tão grande que parecia uma caricatura monstruosa de si mesmo, levantou sua varinha, dirigindo-a para Severus e Harry sabia que, desta vez, as palavras não iriam convencê-lo a baixá-la. E que a morte não era o pior que o Lorde das Trevas poderia fazer ao seu ex-servo que matou seu mais fiel companheiro.

Havia apenas uma única maneira de segurá-lo.

Então ele se ajoelhou, buscando com os dedos trêmulos o frasco verde escondido no bolso preso na sua perna e o puxou mostrando para Voldemort enlouquecido de raiva.

- Eu tenho a poção! - Gritou desesperadamente, trazendo o máximo de voz para sua garganta comprimida. - Eu a tinha o tempo todo! Severus mentiu! Ele a terminou! Eu vou fazer o que você disse, mas não o mate. Você vai ter o meu poder. Ninguém será capaz de vencê-lo. Eu vou beber. Eu vou fazer isso de bom grado. Mas você tem que manter sua palavra.

Os olhos vermelhos perfuraram-lhe por completo, e sua cicatriz na testa sofreu uma explosão de dor, mas antes que ele soubesse o que isso significava, ele viu os olhos de Voldemort estreitarem fazendo lembrar duas fendas finas, atrás das quais podia-se ver o inferno e sua mão fez um gesto complicado, jogando em Severus um feitiço não-verbal.

- Não! - Harry se lançou para frente, tentando atravessar-se no caminho do feitiço, mas ele não conseguiu.

Ele caiu no chão gelado, sentindo os rasgos do horror em seus pulmões, privando-lhe dos sentidos.

Houve um silêncio.

Ele levantou-se sobre as mãos trêmulas, não sendo capaz de se virar e olhar para trás.

Não queria vê-lo... Não podia...

- Você tem trinta segundos - ele ouviu um silvo imperativo abafado. - Dou-lhe trinta segundos para beber a poção.

Harry sacudiu bruscamente a cabeça e olhou para Voldemort, com os olhos úmidos.

O quê?

Ele virou-se.

A pedra que sentiu formar-se no seu peito quebrou-se e seu coração começou a bater novamente.

Severus estava vivo. Ele estava vivo!

Voldemort o trancou em um campo de força mágico, o mesmo que usara para fechar a varinha de Severus, o homem tentou quebrar o campo lançando feitiços, mas certamente não seria possível, pois Voldemort ainda estava agarrado em sua própria varinha. O campo, no entanto, absorveu todos os feitiços que Severus usou. Ele parou de tentar libertar-se e gritou algo para Harry, depois bateu na esfera como se quisesse quebrá-la com a força de seus músculos.

Mas Harry sabia que era para nada. Era tarde demais.

Ele sentou-se nos calcanhares e com olhos embaçados olhou para o frasco na mão.

Era a única maneira de salvá-lo. Talvez em outra vida poderiam estar juntos. Se Harry não tivesse uma cicatriz em sua testa, e Severus uma Marca Negra. Se Voldemort nunca tivesse nascido...

Mas nenhum deles era capaz de mudar seu destino. Eles poderiam tentar apenas coletivamente esquecê-la. Fingir que ainda há tempo de sobra. Que eles têm um futuro. Que, quando tudo tiver acabado... ambos ainda estariam vivos ... e poderiam ainda viver um na companhia do outro.

Podiam imaginar que ainda tinha uma chance...

Harry olhou novamente para Severus preso numa esfera, ainda estava gritando alguma coisa para ele, mas as paredes absorviam todo o som, e Harry não o ouvia. Sua visão estava tão embaçada que via pouca coisa. Ele moveu o frasco, desarrolhou-o com os dedos trêmulos e o levou a sua boca. A saliva estava tão seca que era como se tivesse navalhas presas na garganta que cortava-o até o sangue sem piedade.

Olhou uma última vez para Voldemort nas proximidades, cujo rosto estava aguardando com impaciência, equilibrando-se sobre a fronteira do triunfo.

Eles não tiveram chance. Ele nunca teve.

Harry demorou um instante puxando um pouco de ar abafado para os pulmões doloridos, tentando parar o tremor nos cantos dos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele colocou o frasco nos lábios rachados.

E, ao mesmo tempo, ele percebeu que o rosto de Voldemort empalideceu... Algo mudou. Arregalou os olhos vermelhos, como se o corpo de Voldemort fosse perfurado com um choque, uma contração muito forte. O Lorde das Trevas cambaleou, inclinando para frente, como se tivesse perdido sua força e apertou a mão ao peito, exatamente no mesmo lugar, em que Harry o apunhalou com uma faca.

Harry arregalou os olhos numa compreensão fantástica.

O veneno!

Tornou-se ativo!

Merlin, como pôde se esquecer que Severus retardou sua ação!

- Me envenenou - Voldemort sussurrou furiosamente, embora sua voz fosse mais tranquila e muito mais fraca do que antes. - Você é mais burro do que eu pensava, se você pensou que isso vai lhe dar alguma vantagem. Eu sou o mago mais poderoso do mundo. Nenhum veneno vai me matar. Posso lutar contra ele, sem nenhum obstáculo.

Mas, depois de dizer a última palavra, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teve que confiar em seus joelhos apoiando-se com as mãos para não escorregar para o chão.

Harry estava tão atordoado com o que tinha acontecido, que sua primeira reação foi olhar para Severus. Snape tinha se equilibrado muito mais rápido, mostrando a Harry a varinha que Voldemort tinha na sua mão.

Harry entendeu a sugestão. Era a sua única chance. Ele tinha apenas um momento para fazer isso... só um momento. Alguns segundos de vida de repente foram aumentados para alguns minutos, e agora parecia-lhe que ele tinha uma quantidade tão incrível de tempo ... que podia fazer tudo!

Tapou imediatamente o frasco e o jogou no chão, pulou rápido sem tirar os olhos da varinha que Voldemort tinha nas mãos. Mas, mesmo enfraquecido, Voldemort ainda atacou Harry, de repente ele viu um clarão de uma maldição. Mas ele desviou-se, atirando-se agilmente para a direita, como fazia para evitar os balaços durante as partidas de Quadribol. A maldição de Voldemort era muito mais fraca, mas ainda assim era o suficiente para raspar e ameaçar Harry.

Harry sentiu seu coração batendo forte quando ele se jogou para a direita e para a esquerda, correndo com firme determinação, cheio de uma força incrivelmente grande, fazendo fluir adrenalina em suas veias, ele sentia a mesma coisa, cada vez que ele perseguia o Pomo de Ouro. Mas desta vez não estava correndo para ganhar um jogo. Desta vez, sua vida estava em jogo e a de Severus também.

Dobrou, passando sob a maldição de um raio azul que assobiou milímetros acima dele e se atirou com toda força sobre Voldemort, agarrando-o pelo pulso guiando a sua varinha, fazendo com que outra maldição fosse lançada para o céu, e agarrou a varinha que Voldemort segurava na outra mão.

Ele viu diante de seus olhos, o rosto contorcido de raiva, e presas amarelas descobertas, quando o bruxo liberou da sua garganta um rugido de fúria.

Harry sacudiu a mão, puxando-o para forçar as duas varinhas e ainda segurar a mão estendida de Voldemort, que se moveu para o seu rosto puxando-o para tão perto que Harry sentiu penetrar em suas narinas o cheiro de enxofre mofado, então novamente um relâmpago de dor cruzou sua testa.

- Você não pode me vencer - chiou Voldemort quando Harry tentou se livrar das manchas brancas terríveis que cegavam estourando diante de seus olhos. - Você não pode me matar com qualquer maldição. Meu poder é tão grande que eu sou capaz de sobreviver mesmo sem um corpo. Você pode tentar à vontade, mas é em vão. Eu vencerei.

Harry sentiu a mão gelada apertar sua garganta com força. A dor de cabeça se tornou tão forte que tinha quase certeza que seu crânio estava prestes a explodir. Ele coseguiu absorver um pouco de ar, mas ele encarou os olhos vermelhos ardentes de Voldemort. Era como se olhar através deles, fosse cair em um poderoso incêndio impossível de extinguir, eram como se fossem enormes janelas através das quais Harry podia ver Voldemort queimando de raiva, agora línguas escuras de dor cruzaram-lhe, dor causada pelo veneno em seu sangue. E Harry sabia que Voldemort iria superá-la em um momento. E mesmo que ele e Severus estivessem de posse de suas varinhas, uma terrível sensação de que ele não poderia fazer nada para derrotá-lo, torceu em seus intestinos. Qualquer um, mesmo o mais poderoso feitiço, não era capaz de destruí-lo. Sim, de fato. Portanto, nada podia. Depois de alguns anos ele podia voltar a surgir das cinzas. Ele voltaria.

Ele estava certo. Essa era a fonte de seu poder. Sua imortalidade. E agora ele estava enfraquecido, sendo atacado por dentro. Derrubado por dentro.

Harry arregalou os olhos enquanto sua mente de repente explodiu em um pensamento impressionante e chocante.

Do lado de dentro! É claro!

Ele levantou sua varinha, apontando diretamente para o crânio de Voldemort e sentiu cada vez mais frio, cutucando-lhe a carne como agulhas de gelo. Ele olhou para cima e viu um pouco acima dele as garras dos dementadores estendidas. Eles estavam muito mais perto, como se o poder de Voldemort que os mantinha afastados houvesse enfraquecido de maneira suficiente para diminuir a contenção das bestas vorazes que corriam para se alimentar.

Olhou novamente mergulhando nos olhos ardentes.

Ele sabia o que fazer.

Sua vida havia chegado ao fim antes mesmo dele chegar ali. Ele fez questão disso. Ele fechou todos os caminhos. Ele disse adeus aos amigos. Nada mais esperava por ele além da morte... e, apesar de tudo isso, ele ainda tentou se afastar, essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele fez. Expôs Severus ... arriscou tudo...

Mas agora acabou. Ele não ia fugir. Não mais.

Mesmo que o preço para isso fosse sua própria alma...Voldemort também pagará.

Por tudo o que ele havia feito. Por cada maldição que lançou em seu nome. Por cada morte, para a qual contribuiu. Por todos aqueles que morreram em agonia, tentando desafiá-lo. Por ele e por Severus!

Por todas as noites que nunca mais terá ao lado da lareira. Por todas as noites que não terão mais juntos. Os olhares cheios de sentimentos... ele nunca mais vai sentir. Os sonhos que estavam tão perto... e que revelaram-se impossíveis de se obter. A vida que passavam juntos. Brutalmente retirada e pisoteada.

"Legilimens Evocis".

O feitiço que se formou na mente de Harry não precisava nem mesmo de palavras. Era como fúria, uma onda incontrolável de poder que forçou as barreiras quebrando tudo fluindo através da estreita passagem formada pelas duas varinhas, cravando na mente de Voldemort com a força de uma lâmina de aço e se aprofundando de modo a ser impossível ser retirado, como um arpão.

Harry teve a impressão de que chegou a um espesso campo coberto de alcatrão, um mar tóxico e preto, que tentou engoli-lo.

Toda vez que ele era coberto por uma onda, via rostos encharcados de sangue, e corpos convulsos. Ele podia ouvir gritos comoventes, culminando com o chiado de quase-morte. Ele viu à sua volta centenas de olhos, implorando, para sair, com medo... Ele podia ouvir o lamento, o choro agoniado e sem esperança.

Uma das ondas atirou-lhe uma memória, ele viu corpos cruelmente mutilados de mulheres e homens, e de pé sobre eles, havia um menino coberto de manchas de sangue, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, olhar cego de horror ,atordoado olhando para a varinha apontada para ele, e os raios azuis que o atingiram fizeram escorrer urina por suas pernas, fluindo e se misturando com o sangue derramado no chão.

Harry escapou no último momento para as memórias superficiais, pouco antes do jovem Tom Riddle examinar a pele do homem que jazia feito um coelho esfolado.

Mas imagens o atacavam. Elas eram como garras que cravavam nele, dilacerando-o peça por peça, quebrando-lhe o que havia de mais precioso.

Humanidade.

Voldemort lutava. Só por causa de sua fraqueza momentânea, causada pelo veneno que circulava nas suas veias, mordendo-o por dentro, é que Harry ainda era capaz de se manter à tona e não deixar que ele o engolisse num mar de sangue, inundando seus olhos e boca, nariz e as orelhas , cortando o suprimento de ar e mergulhando-o e sufocando num mar de medo.

Ele lutou e lutou, mas as memórias estavam atacando-o como um animal furioso, causando ferimentos em sua alma, causando mutilações horríveis com imagens distorcidas de faces sofridas, e ele lutou entre eles, tentando conseguir alguma coisa para entender e derrotar essa força. Devia subir à superfície e assumir o controle sobre esta onda furiosa que queria afundá-lo.

E, novamente, uma outra onda o carregou para baixo da superfície, e diante de seus olhos apareceu um corpo envolto em negro, sacudindo-se em espasmos no chão de um calabouço, com o rosto coberto por um cabelo preto, a partir do qual ele podia ver apenas a boca abrir e sair dela um grito animal, e os dedos longos cravando as unhas no chão de pedra... os mesmos dedos que com delicadeza moviam-se por sua pele... os mesmos lábios que deixava uma voz baixa e rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido, que pertencia inteiramente a ele... o mesmo corpo magro que esteve protegendo-o das maldições de Voldemort ...

Ele subiu à superfície de forma tão violenta, como se algo tivesse pego sua mão e arrancado-o do meio da ressaca de sangue. Memórias tormentosas ainda estavam tentando absorvê-lo de volta, mas ele sentia como se alguma coisa estivesse sustentado a ele, abraçando-o e oferecendo-lhe calor. E força.

Mais uma vez, olhou para baixo vendo as memórias passarem.

Ele sabia o que fazer. Ele seria capaz de alimentar as criaturas que se alimentam apenas das piores coisas, das experiências e emoções mais traumáticas. Devia abrir a barragem, de modo que Voldemort não seja capaz de fechar. Tinha que puxar para a superfície todo o medo e desespero que o acompanhou durante toda a sua vida, que permeou quase todos os momentos de sua existência, que camuflou-se em todos os atos de violência e terror, em toda maldição lançada, em cada grito de sofrimento dos lábios torturados de suas vítimas, devia fazer surgir a sua própria alma.

E Harry sabia que havia apenas uma chave capaz de trazer tudo à tona. A chave da vida Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. A chave da sobrevivência em sua infância. A chave para o sofrimento que o cercava desde o nascimento, e do qual tentou escapar a vida inteira levando os outros.

"Tom Servolo Riddle."

Harry só conseguiu tomar uma respiração profunda antes dele ser absorvido por memórias, caindo profundamente num buraco fedorento, pegajoso e escuro.

CDN

* * *

**ALMA FRENZ:**

Antes de passar para as respostas dos comentários realizados no capítulo anterior, gostaria de informar que o capítulo de hoje é o penúltimo... isso mesmo, o próximo será o final da trama e aí teremos que nos despedir do Espetacular Desiderium Intimum.

Eu vou sentir falta da ansiedade por novos capítulos na página polonesa, vou sentir falta das madrugadas traduzindo, falta das palavras complexas, neologismos e gírias que levavam um tempo extra de pesquisa para serem traduzidas e ajustadas ao nosso idioma, vou sentir especialmente, falta dos comentários de todo mundo que dedicou seu tempo acompanhando e deixando suas impressões na página de comentários. O próximo, será o final. Sentirei falta de vocês!

Boa leitura pessoal!

**Ana Scully Rickman,** depois de sofrer semanas sem internet finalmente a situação voltou ao normal, eu estava ficando um tanto apreensiva com isso. Eu fiquei gelada na parte em que Malfoy lança um Avada Kedavra, e fiquei mais gelada ainda quando li a cena em que o maldito raio verde acerta o peito de Severus, daí para frente fiquei repetindo o mantra: "diz que não era ele, diz que não era ele!", e realmente não era. Respirei aliviada. Você realmente não crê no final feliz, não é? Compreendo. Meu senso realista gritou isso para mim a fic inteirinha, mas meu lado esperançoso insistia em tapar os ouvidos... Continuo esperando um final impressionantemente feliz.

Espero que os dois não morram, espero sinceramente que possam ir para algum lugar, longe de tudo e de todos e possam viver juntos, da maneira maluca deles. Harry sabe que Severus não é uma pessoa que faz uso contínuo de boas vias para chegar ao que deseja. Se ele tomar conhecimento da quantidade de loucuras que o homem fez para chegar até ele... bem, acho que ficará sem chão por um tempo... mas considero o amor de Harry tão forte... ele superou tanta demonstração de crueldade por parte de Snape... não sei... só penso que ele iria mais uma vez conseguir compreender,de alguma forma...

**Eloisa, **sim, Ariel e Gobuss mantiveram Severus como um perfeito anti-herói, nem totalmente vilão nem totalmente mocinho. Pode ser bom quando a situação assim pede, pode ser muito mal quando as circunstâncias obrigam. Ele é um camaleão, suas ações adaptam-se com a situação em processo. Realmente ele está brilhantemente bem construído em D.I.

**Dels**, eu também ainda tenho esperanças de um final feliz, agite aqui comigo a faixa "Final feliz para Harry e Severus, para a nossa alegria".

**Sofhia Lefhair , **fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do Desiderium Intimum e agradeço a indicação da Ana Scully Rickman, ela tem sido uma leitora muito fiel, acompanha e comenta desde o início.

**TED Bear Lupin** , também estou aqui roendo as unhas, torcendo por um final feliz para esses dois! Junte-se à torcida do "final feliz" pegue aqui a sua bandeirinha! - # estica uma bandeirinha verde e vermelha com uma gravura em ouro e prata de um leão rodeado por uma cobra#

**Luna MalfoyRiddleSnape**, você lê muito rápido, hein? Fico feliz que tenha gostado. De fato Ariel e Gobuss têm trabalhado muito bem na construção dos personagens e na descrição das cenas e situações, eu aplaudo de pé a genialidade delas. Concordo com você sobre Snape, ele é um personagem muito subaproveitado nos livros de Rowling, bem pouco descrito, era muito limitado nos livros. Ariel e Gobuss nos apresentaram uma análise mais profunda e ampla sobre esse personagem sombrio e fascinante.

Quando o D.I. terminar (e isso será em breve), eu irei pesquisar no meio do mar de centenas de outras snarry em busca de alguma bem legal para traduzir, aí você terá outra fic em português para apreciar. Espero que goste da minha próxima tradução.


End file.
